The Equestrian Wrestling Federation
by fred2266
Summary: Professional wrestling has come to Equestria! Filthy Rich put his money to good use, and was able to construct the Equestrian Wrestling Federation from the GROUND UP. Join the revolution, and watch the many colorful and eccentric characters of the EWF grow with the product. See their highs, see their lows, see their triumphs. (Takes place in humanized Equestria. No ponies.)
1. The Official Roster

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Spike<br>Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara<br>Silver Spoon  
>Cadance<br>Flash Sentry  
>Scootaloo<br>Rarity  
>Lyra<br>Bon Bon  
>Flitter<br>Cloudchaser  
>Snails<br>Snips  
>Fancypants<br>Fleur de Lis  
>Colgate<br>Horsepower  
>Berry Punch<br>"The Professor" Bill Neigh  
>Clip Clop<br>Dance Fever  
>Hugh Jelly<br>Geri  
>Gizmo<br>Turf  
>Hoops<br>Dumb-Bell  
>Twist<br>Gustave Le Grand  
>Honeycomb<br>"The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike  
>Sparkler<br>Neon Lights  
>Rumble<br>Star Swirl the Bearded  
>Overdrive<br>Garble (Commentator)  
>Ahuiztol (Commentator)<p>

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie<br>The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Big MacIntosh<br>Apple Bloom  
>Applejack<br>Fluttershy  
>Thunderlane<br>Sweetie Belle  
>Octavia<br>Aloe  
>Lotus Blossom<br>Cheerilee  
>Daring Do<br>Braeburn  
>Blueblood<br>Caramel  
>Photo Finish<br>Granny Smith  
>Doughnut Joe<br>Vinyl Scratch  
>Hoity Toity<br>Pipsqueak  
>Red Delicious<br>Golden Delicious  
>Happy Trails<br>Ace  
>Marble Pie (alternately Inkie Pie<br>Limestone Pie (alternately Blinkie Pie)  
>Steamer<br>Babs Seed  
>Uncle Wing<br>Sweet Tooth  
>Nurse Redheart<br>Pretty Vision  
>Davenport<br>Check Mate  
>Commander Hurricane<br>Discord (Commentator)  
>Dr. Whooves (Commentator)<p>

Tag Team's:

Lunacy:

Sunset Shimmer and Lightning Dust (More of an alliance, really.)  
>Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon.  
>Flitter and Cloudchaser.<br>Diamond Tiara and Turf.  
>Turf and Silver Spoon.<br>Rarity and Twilight Sparkle (Again. More of an alliance and friendship.)  
>Cadance and Twilight Sparkle (Friendship.)<br>BroMans (Shining Armor and Flash Sentry)  
>Snips and Snails<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur de Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>Horsepower and Rumble

Sublime:

Beauty Shot - Photo Finish and Pretty Vision  
>Aloe and Lotus<br>The Ghost Girls - Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie  
>The Wonderbolts - Soarin and Spitfire (Cannot compete for EITHER tag team title because of gender restrictions, but that's why intergender matches exist.)<br>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>Canterlot Class - Hoity Toity and Blueblood  
>Couch-Mate - Davenport and Check Mate<br>Vinyl Scratch and Octavia  
>The Apple Dynasty can also contain many tag teams<p>

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Mean Girls - Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Turf  
>The Oddities - "The Professor" Bill Neigh, Clip Clop, Hugh Jelly, Dance Fever, "The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike (Basically the rejects of my brand. If they have to, though, they are not afraid to face off against each other.)<br>Rumble Roses - Rumble, Flitter, and Cloudchaser. (Stable name based off of a video game with the same name.) (Horsepower is not apart of the stable, but Flitter and Cloudchaser will often manage the team of him and Rumble.)

Sublime:

The Apple Dynasty - Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Breaburn, Babs Seed, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Happy Trails, and Sweet Tooth.  
>Apple Corre - Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack (Managed by Granny Smith.) (Mini-stable that coincides with The Apple Dynasty.)<p>

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: To be determined  
>Champion of Carnage: To be determined<br>Chick Combo Champions: To be determined  
>Crater Chick Champion: To be determined<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: To be determined  
>World Brawlers Champion: To be determined<br>International Champion: To be determined  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: To be determined<p>

Shared:

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions: To be determined


	2. Lunacy - 1-1-14

The shows starts off with the lights turned off after the EWF logo encases the screen. The lights slowly dim on, and the capacity crowd begins cheering, as they prepare for the newest initiative in Equestrian entertainment: the Equestrian Wrestling Federation.

The camera zooms all across the crowd, trying to catch as many of the fans' and their doofy faces as possible.

We cut to the commentator's table next to ringside, where strange looking Ahuizotl is posting angry blog-posts on his "Daring Do SUCKS" tumblr. Next to him, Garble is yanking at his tie uncomfortably. Sooner or later, he yanks it off and throws it behind him in frustration.

Garble's eyes go wide as he leans in against the table.

"What? W-we're on? Dammit!" He curses in whisper-form. "Hey, narrow-eyes...you hear that?"

"JUST A MINUTE!" Ahuizotl screeches. "THE WORLD MUST KNOW OF MY UNDENYING HATE FOR DARING D-"

Suddenly, Garble puts his feet up on the commentary table, knocking Ahuizotl's laptop down to the floor.

"Hello, ladies and germs," Garble welcomes. "And thanks for spending your pathetic lives with us from now on."

Ahuizotl fumes. "YOU BRAT!"

Suddenly, the EWF lose all of their funds, and must resort to the shitty style of text formatting.

Garble: -Rolls his eyes- I'm Garble, the coolest mofo to ever barge into your living room.

Ahuizotl: And I am AHUIZOTL! Sworn nemesis of DARING DO! -Cackles- Welcome to the Equestrian Wrestling Federation! The newest source of entertainment in Equestria!

Garble: Just so everybody is aware...it was either this, or I work at a Twizzler's factory...

Ahuizotl: Oh, COME ON, boy! It won't be so bad, I'm sure...although...I am a bit disappointed that Daring Do is not on this roster-WHERE IS DARING DO?!

Garble: Hey, I've got my enemies, too! I hope Spike has a lava-pool match against himself! -Snorts-

Ahuizotl: I hope Daring Do gets traded to Lunacy so I can RIP HER APARRRRRRTTTT!

-They are yelled at in their ear-piece again-

Ahuizotl: Oh no! We're stalling, apparently! -Cries- WE ARE SO BAD AT THIS!

Garble: Hell, everyone is going to be...nobody on this roster has ever even wrestled before...

Filthy Rich in headphones: NO, DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! THE FANS ARE SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT WRESTLING IS REAL!

Garble: DAMMIT!

Ahuizotl: -Gulps- I pray for you, boy...

Garble: -Listens in, and nods. Suddenly gets cocky again- Lucky for everybody at home, me and narrow-eyes here are going to be calling the action that happens inside that ring. Naturally, you jerks should get the best that there is...

Ahuizotl: WHAT'S AN ARMDRAG?!

-Garble facepalms-

Ahuizotl: Yes, yes! HEHE-I was just testing our fans' knowledge of the iconic ARM-DRAG that uhhh...Louie Ecoli used back in the beginning stages of modern Equestrian wrestling!

Garble: Don't expect to see THAT many armdrags, though...the Equestrian Wrestling Federation is all about bringing the SMASH-MOUTH side of professional wrestling across syndicated television! We're talking steel chair shots, hot women, and OIL...

Ahuizotl: So...much...oil...-imagines Daring Do with a lot of oil on in her wrestling getup- AHHHH MY SANITY!

Garble: -Points at his partner- Yup...you nerds guessed it right...HE'LL be the weird one...

Ahuizotl: The days of 45 minute hugs and traditional "point systems" are OVER! It's this simple: If a superstar wants to get to the top here in the EWF, they'll have to break hearts, forge alliances, and do a slew of underhanded tactics!

Garble: Well, the COOL ones will...the losers will play it fair, and never end up anywhere...

Ahuizotl: We will learn every superstar's goals, and if they will be "cool" or a "loser", as you say, as time goes on...

Garble: Enough talk, though! More will be explained when need be! Let's FIGHT!

Ahuizotl: -Cowers- I FORGOT MY SPANDEX! BE GENTLE!

-Garble raises an eyebrow, and slowly looks at the camera-

Garble: It's gonna be a LOOOOONNGGG journey...

_NO CHANCE IN HELL!_

-The crowd rises and applauds-

Ahuizotl: OH YES! We are back, with the OWNER of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation...FILTHY RICH!

Garble: The guy that signs ALL the checks, bro. Don't say anything stupid. You'll regret it.

Ahuizotl: Like you did just earlier? -Smirks-

Garble: ...

-Flithy Rich struts down the ramp, and enters the ring. He plays to the crowd, and they begin to cheer some more. Filthy Rich smiles as he motions for a mic. He gets one as the announcer whom I have no idea who it is yet gives him his/her. Again dunno-

Filthy Rich: ARE YA READY FOR SOME WRESTLIIINGG? -Crowd cheers- That's wonderful to hear! -Looks around- Wow...the first night in business, and we've got a packed house...how 'bout that? Well, ladies and gentleman, I am Filthy Rich. I'm the man who had a dream, and that dream was to bring the world of professional wrestling BACK to Equestria! As you may know, pro wrestling was banned from Equestria 35 years ago for being "in poor conduct"...the day pro wrestling went off television, I was 9...I was DEVASTATED. Me and my dad used to watch it every Saturday. Well, little Filthy grew up to be a GREAT businessman, just like his old man...I opened Barnyard Bargains in Loneyville, and I've singlehandedly UPPED the stock exchange, but when I'm old and gray...well, more older and grayer than I already am -chuckles-, I believe THIS...THIS...will be my GREATEST accomplishment. Not only using my hard-earned money to open up my own wrestling company, but putting professional wrestling BACK. ON. THE. MAP! -Crowd cheers- And I'm SO GLAD you all could join me in making HISTORY! We're going to break BARRIERS...we're going to CHANGE THE RULES...we're going to change the SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT WOOORRRLLLDDDD! And it all...starts...TONIGHT. This is the first shot fired, in the battle to make the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, the most WATCHED sport in EQUESTRIA!

Phase 1 ends...on February 4th, 2014, when we go head to head with the SUPER BOWL! On that day, we will be presenting our first ever pay per view: Proving Grounds. THAT is the day we will PROVE ourselves, and the Super Bowl will FALL to professional wrestling! No offense to any football fans out there, I'm one myself, but wrestling is a REAL sport! -Crowd cheers- And we're going to PROVE it! I've got 40 or so INCREDIBLE talents back behind that locker room that are going to HELP us prove it, too! Tonight, our first ever Women's Eternal World Champion will be crowned in a 20 woman, over the top rope BATTLE ROYAL. We also have a men's division, filled with some of the most hungry and determined young lads I've EVER met. You'll also see THEM in action, as well. That's not all, though...hell, I don't even know what else is going to happen! That's why this show is called Lunacy! IT'S NUTS! Well, I'll leave you all to get to know the many vibrant superstars we have to offer, as well as the varying degree of entertainment we will provide. You all have a great night! -Filthy lays down his mic, and goes to leave the ring-

_Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I speak true..._

Garble: Oho! And here is one of the MANY talented females Mr. Rich was talking about...his daughter, Diamond Tiara!

Ahuizotl: You haven't even seen her compete yet!

Garble: I only know because she couldn't stop telling me backstage all day...

Ahuizotl: Pfttt, sounds like her...looks like she's being flanked by her two "besties", Silver Spoon and Turf!

Garble: She tell you their her "besties", too?

Ahuizotl: Nope! I'm just trying to live my fantasy as a teenage girl!

Garble: DA HELL?

Ahuizotl: DREAMS ARE MEANT TO BE LIVED! NO MATTER HOW OBSCENE THEY MAY BE!

-Diamond Tiara and company look out to the crowd, and shake their heads as they are not impressed. Filthy Rich smiles as her daughter gets in the ring-

-Diamond stomps her foot, and demands another mic. She slaps the announcer when he/she gives it to her-

Crowd: OHH! -The crowd then begins to slightly boo. It's obvious they know these 3 are meant to be heels-

Diamond Tiara: -goes from disgusted to happy as she sees her dad- DADDY! -She goes to hug him, but falls to the mat as Filthy Rich moves out of the way-

-The crowd cheers and laughs-

Filthy: Sorry, pumpkin...it's time you learned some RESPECT...that's why you're in this company. Slapping our ring announcer? That's childish and UNACCEPTABLE!

-Silver Spoon and Turf try to help Diamond Tiara up, but she yells at them in embarrassment. She gets up on her own power-

Diamond: -Angrily- DADDY! I can't BELIEVE you would embarrass me in front of all of these LOSERS! -Crowd boos-

Filthy: THAT'S another thing...these fans will be the ones that sign your paychecks. It would be wise to show them some respect, as well.

Diamond: But this isn't FAAAAIRRRRR! I shouldn't have to...-grimaces-...WORK for MONEY! What if I break a nail in this ring? -Silver Spoon and Turf nod behind her in dramatic fashion- THAT...would be...a DISASTERRRRR...

Filthy: You are a grown woman, Diamond Tiara! It's time you pay for your needs.

Diamond: What I NEED is a little nepotism here, daddy! You can't put your innocent baby girl in front of all of these BARBARIC fans while some other SKANK tries to rip apart her face!

Filthy: That's why I paid for you to get into that Dojo when you were little...to FIGHT back.

Diamond: -Pouts- That dirty Asian taught me to KICK, not KICK a bitch that's RUNNING AT ME FULL-STEAM AHEAD! It was a WASTE of money!

Filthy: Well, now you can earn your money and get into a better Dojo. Look, Diamond...your father is VERY busy right now...I'll leave you and the girls to introduce yourself to the lovely people. Could you do that for me, please?

Diamond: Ugh...-monotone- yeeesss, daddyyyy...

Filthy: -hugs his daughter- Thank you, sweet-pea. Now, if you need anything...just come to my office...-waves at the crowd- Have a good night, everybody! -Filthy leaves the ring, and walks up the ramp-

-Diamond and company continue to wave with giant grins, until Filthy is out of sight. Their grins are now gone-

-Diamond looks out towards the crowd cruelly, as they boo her even more-

Diamond: Listen up, you fat, neck-bearded slobs...I'm only going to tell you this ONCE...I'm Diamond Tiara...-she holds the mic to her left-

Silver Spoon: I'm Silver Spoon... -then to her right-

Turf: And I'm Turf...-she blows a kiss at the crowd-

Diamond: We are the H.B.I.C's here at this dump...that's Head. Bitches. In. Charge. Now you all know, and soon...EVERYBODY in the back will know. If anybody forgets, we WON'T hesitate to remind you AGAIN! That's all you need to know, and I'm sure it's all your small brains can comprehend...-Diamond quickly snaps- Let's go, chicks...

Silver Spoon: -gasps- But, Diamond! We forgot to do the thing!

Diamond: The thing? -realizes- Ohhhh...haha! You sure they can handle it? Whatever...fine. For your enjoyment, here is our TREAT for all of you losers...and NO, you are NOT allowed to use this fuel to write your disgusting fanfiction!

-Diamond, Silver Spoon and Turf attempt to do the Bump, Bump, Sugar Lump, Rump, but are interrupted at the end by...-

_Colourful rainbows catch my eye, when I see you fly across the sky_

-Turf and Silver gasp in shock, as Diamond Tiara grits her teeth-

Ahuizotl: Well, this is unexpected...

Garble: And so RUDE! This is Scootaloo, one of the many LOSERS Diamond Tiara was referring to in the back! Why is SHE out here?

Ahuizotl: I suppose she had enough of Diamond Tiara's chivalry.

Garble: HOW is that possible? I could listen to DT's sexy voice ALL DAY...

Ahuizotl: I don't think you're the only one...-Ahuizotl notices 5 people have already sent him DTxSSxTurf fanfics on his tumblr-

Garble: ...looks like there's a reason to follow you on tumblr, after all...-grins-

-Scootaloo slowly gets in the ring, and flips her head backward, making her black hoody fall off her head. She immediately gets in Diamond Tiara's face. Silver Spoon and Turf attempt to make her back down-

-Diamond puts a hand up in retortion-

Diamond: Easy, gals...I've got this...and WHY wouldn't I? It's just...-snickers-...Scootaloo! -Diamond, Silver, and Turf cackle. Scootaloo forcefully grabs the mic out of Diamond's hand. The crowd cheers in response-

Scootaloo: Enough of this, Diamond! You just HAVE to be the center of attention, don't you?

Diamond: -Flips her hair- Well, DUH! Look at me! -She poses-

Scootaloo: -Examines- Oh, I'm looking...and the only thing I see, is the same spoiled brat you've been since I've known you!

Diamond: -Giggles- It's not a gimmick, honey...it's a LIFESTYLE.

Scootaloo: You'd figure you would grow the HELL up by now, though. But no...you're still the same old you...insulting the crowd, whining to your dad...you haven't changed a bit...

Diamond: Neither have YOU...and that's NOT a compliment. The only thing that's different is that you don't have those two hood ornaments, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to help you...

Scootaloo: You're right...I DON'T...but I know if they were here, they'd help me...but, since you haven't changed, and I'm pretty sure YOUR two hood ornaments haven't either, you'll probably just gang up on me.

-Turf shoves Scootaloo, and grabs the mic-

Turf: HOOD ORNAMENT? Bitch, you and your tacky insults don't mean a THING when you can't back them up!

-Scootaloo stands up, and wipes her mouth-

Scootaloo: So, I'm right then? You're gonna gang up on me?

Turf: -Smirks- Just like old times...

Scootaloo: Well, I guess without my friends, I'll have to learn to live with this...you three may still be bullies, but I'm stronger than you once knew me...after all, I had to train to be a wrestler. So, you MAY take me down, but I SWEAR on your father's company, Diamond Tiara...I WILL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN WITH ME! -Crowd cheers-

-Scootaloo swats the mic out of Turf's hand, and knocks Silver Spoon to the mat with a right hand-

Ahuizotl: Oh! Scootaloo fires the first punch!

Garble: WHAT IS THIS?! THAT LITTLE TICK!

-Scootaloo mounts Turf, and begins reigning down punches on top of her. She is nearly blindsided by Diamond with a karate kick to the side of the head, but Scootaloo catches her foot, and takes her down to the mat with a dragon screw. Scootaloo begins to use Diamond's leg as a weapon, as she sweeps Silver Spoon down to the mat with it, and begins to pound it into Turf's gut-

Small crowd chants: Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Scootaloo!

Garble: STOP THIS CRAZED WOMAN! SHE'S NUT!

Ahuizotl: Must admit, though...she has a lot of guts taking on all three of them at once...

Garble: STOP ADMITTING AND JUST HELP DT!

Ahuizotl: -Puts up his hands in defense- Hey, don't look at me...I've never been to a dojo...-snickers-

-Diamond tries to use her other foot to kick Scootaloo away, but she grabs that one, as well-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is SKILLED!

Garble: Scootaloo is NUTS!

-Scootaloo twists Diamond's legs into a bow and arrow submission hold-

-Diamond wrath's in pain, and claws at the mat in an attempt to get away. She breaks a few nails-

Garble: Oh no! That's AWFUL! She really DID break a nail!

Ahuizotl: All a part of getting in that ring, if you ask me!

Garble: Oh, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? How can you even see with your eyes so close together!?

Ahuizotl: Maybe it's not the fact that my eyes are too close together, but it's the fact that YOUR eyes are too far apart to see otherwise...

Garble: ...damn.

Ahuizotl: I know...

-As Scootaloo continues to tighten her grip on the submission, she cannot block a legdrop from Silver Spoon. Scootaloo has to let go, as Silver Spoon uses her leg to choke Scootaloo-

Garble: Such innovative offense by Silver Spoon! Get her, DT!

-Turf helps Diamond up. Turf walks over to Scootaloo, and Diamond hobbles over to her. Turf and Diamond pummel Scootaloo with stomps to the abdomen, as Silver Spoon continues to choke her-

-The crowd boos, as more chants of "Scootaloo" are heard-

Garble: Serves her right! How in the world did she think she could take ALL 3 of the H.B.I.C's?

Ahuizotl: Probably because she nearly did...

Garble: SHUT UP!

So together we are all lost on the moon, we all share our home on the moon

-Diamond and Turf cease stopping. Silver Spoon stands up, frightened-

Ahuizotl: Finally, some order! It's the general manager of Lunacy, as well as one of the princesses of Equestria...Princess Luna!

Garble: Oh...ummm...that EVIL Diamond Tiara! Luna should banish her!

Ahuizotl: Don't be a suck-up, boy...-disapproving glare- besides...she should only ban DARING DO!

Crowd: Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna!

-Luna acknowledges the fans with a small smile, but raises a hand for them to stop. They do-

Luna: Well, it seems it did not take long for you 4 to cross paths...given your history, such does not surprise me...however, your behavior DOES DISGUST me, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Turf...your urge to fight, more-so, is what impresses me...-Scootaloo rolls out of the ring, coughing uncontrollably- SCOOTALOO! Inspiring your effort in that ring was...you have no doubt earned the respect of these fans...-the crowd cheers- as well as your debut match here in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. That is correct...tonight, in the middle of that ring, Scootaloo...shall go one on one...with Diamond Tiara! -Crowd cheers some more, as Diamond is losing it in the ring- Good luck! -Luna leaves without another word-

Garble: That is HUGE! Good call by Princess Luna! THAT is a match we're ALL looking forward to!

Ahuizotl: I understand what you are doing...and I will play along. Especially after that AMAZING performance by young Scootaloo! If THAT little brawl was just a teaser, I can only IMAGINE the amount of damage those two will do to each other in that ring tonight!

Garble: More importantly...it's ONE on ONE. Turf and Silver Spoon can be in DT's corner, but they have to let her go at it ALONE.

Ahuizotl: Yes. Diamond certainly has something to prove, after the way Scootaloo embarrassed her and her friends!

Garble: Hey! Scootaloo blindsided her!

Ahuizotl: Switching sides again, are we?

Garble: Apparently it's good for business...-smirks-

Filthy Rich: DON'T SAY THAT LIVE!

Garble: I am such a noob...

-Scootaloo continues to cough, but she can't help but grin at Diamond Tiara as she holds her chest. Diamond Tiara cannot help but cause a scene in the ring. Turf and Silver Spoon can only whisper how cute her shoes look to calm her down-

*Commercial break...*

_EHEHEHE...everybody come see the greatest show..._

Garble: And as the rebellious ballad of the Insane Clown Posse blares through the Loneyville Asylum, we are set, for the FIRST official match...in Equestrian Wrestling Federation HISTORY.

-Midnight Strike comes through the curtain with a determined look on her face. Behind her emerges Dance Fever, who is doing some outdated Disco dance, Hugh Jelly, who glances at the crowd creepily as he smears grape jelly all over his face, Bill Neigh, who is trying to solve quantum physics, and Clip Clop, who is busy making balloon animals of sloths-

-The 4 males of "The Oddities" begin clapping to the beat of their theme music, trying to get the crowd involved. The crowd soon joins in, but in small doses. Midnight Strike keeps glancing back at her stable mates, shaking her head emotionless at their antics-

-Midnight gets in the ring, and simply stares out at the crowd, throwing her arms up. There really isn't much to her, it seems. All of her stable mates continue to clap and goof off outside the ring-

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FAAAAAALLLL! Introducing first, from CLOUDSDAAALEEEEEE, weighing in at 157 POOOOUUNDSSSS...The Killer Beeeeeee...MIIIDDDNIIIIIGGHTTTT STRRRRIIIKKKEEEEEE!

-Midnight stands in one corner, awaiting her opponent-

_I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no LIIESSS..._

Garble: Oh no...not HER...

-Twist comes running out onto the stage. She begins shaking her hips, and then proceeds to twerk her way all the way down to the ring-

Crowd: -Disgusted noises-

Ahuizotl: MY EYEEESSS! MY EYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

-Midnight has turned herself around, as she is now being smothered by the top turnbuckle-

-Twist crawls along the apron seductively, and slides into the ring, as the cameraman gets in there for a horrible shot of her ass-

-The crowd begins to boo. HEAVILY-

Ahuizotl: CANCEL THE MATCH CANCEL THE MATCH CANCEL THE MATCH!

-The announcer has thrown up, and thus, cannot announce Twist-

Match 1: "The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike vs Twist

-Midnight glares at her opponent, as Twist blushes at her corner-

Garble: -Puts down his barf bag- Now then...'Zotl...tell us about "The Oddities."

Ahuizotl: Ah, yes. I suppose you could call them "the rejects" of Lunacy. Bill Neigh is a college professor by day, and professional wrestler by night, Dance Fever runs an underground Disco club, where he wins EVERY contest that he takes part in, Clip Clop is, well...a clown...and Hugh Jelly...is probably on the Equestria's Most Wanted list in some capacity...

Garble: And Midnight Strike, from the short conversation I had with her today, has NO IDEA what makes her "odd" enough to be in this group.

Ahuizotl: -Nods- She claims that she is a "loner", and that she doesn't understand WHY she got grouped up with these guys. She's a no-nonsense young woman. A RUTHLESS competitor. She's here to break skulls.

Garble: And she doesn't seem too happy with Twist's...entrance...

Ahuizotl: NOBODY was pleased with THAT image...

-Hugh Jelly dips a hand into his jelly jar, and uses it to slick his hair back. He accidentally gets a small puddle of it in the ring-

-Twist charges at Midnight, but slips in the jelly-

Referee: That's it! Ring the bell!

*DINGDINGDIINNGG*

Garble: Uhhhh...what?

-Referee whispers something to the announcer-

Announcer: -Clears throat- The winner by disqualification...TWIIIISSSTTT! -The crowd boos immensely, as Hugh Jelly's face droops-

Ahuizotl: WHAT?! HOW IS THAT OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Garble: This referee must not have read the rule book...

-Midnight rolls out of the ring, and walks towards a backpedaling Hugh Jelly, seething. Clip Clop blocks her path, and presents her with a smiley-face balloon. Midnight simply has to touch it with her index finger, and it pops. Clip Clop begins to cry, his makeup running down his face. Dance Fever and Bill Neigh console him, as Midnight runs after Hugh, who has flicked jelly onto the ramp to make Midnight trip over and over again-

Garble: Right from the start, we see the Oddities...ODD relationship...

-Twist begins to roll in the jam in the ring, posing for the crowd, who boos even more-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of odd-OH HELL WHY IS THIS REAL?!

Garble: CUT BACKSTAGE OR SOMETHING QUICK!

*Backstage...*

-Sunset Shimmer and Lightning Dust are walking through the hall, with huge smirks on their face-

Sunset: And just THINK, Dusty...I'm only one trip to the GM's office, and I'll have the opportunity to DESTROY that goody-two shoes Twilight Sparkle on the FIRST night...

Dust: One on one, she has no chance against you! In the battle royal, she'll just hide behind everybody else.

Sunset: Exactly...this is my big chance. First, I'll take her out, and then, I'll be the champion by the end of the night...

Dust: Yeah you will!

-Sunset stops in her tracks, and blocks Dust from moving-

Sunset: Look over there, Dust...-she points over to Shining Armor-

Dust: Yeah, it's Flash's tag team partner...so what?

Sunset: Don't you see? Imagine the look on Twilight's face if she sees me flirting with her brother...

Dust: -Snickers- Oh yeah! Go work your magic!

-Dust and Sunset saunter on over to Shining Armor-

Sunset: Oh...*giggle* hey, Shining...

Shining Armor: -Looks up from his cell phone- Oh...hey, girls. What's up?

Sunset: Oh, nothing much...just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight. It's so cool that you and Flash get to wrestle for a chance to move on to the Combo of Carnage tag title match at Proving Grounds...-smiles-

Shining: It sure is! I can't wait to team up with my bro! He said he wouldn't let you down.

Sunset: -Twirls her hair- Oh, I KNOW he won't...and...I'm sure YOU won't either...-takes Shining's hands in hers- Maybe, since we'll ALL be winners after tonight...we can go...-runs a hand through Shining's hair-...CELEBRATE...

Shining:O-oh...I think I would enjoy-

_HEY!_

Sunset turns to see Cadance glaring at her, with her hands on her hips

Cadance: What the HELL do you think you're doing?

Sunset: Oh, I was just...checking on your boyfriend...seems like he's got a fever...-crosses her arms- Maybe you should keep a better eye on him...-smirks, and turns to Shining- all you need is an icepack...-pats his cheek, and begins to walk off, but still looks back at him- byyyyyeeeeeee...

-Cadance stands by Shining, with her hands still at her hips-

Shining: -Still smiling, but frowns when he notices the look Cadance is giving him- ...What? Babe, she's right! I need an aspirin...

Cadance: Uh huh...and SHE'LL need one after I'm done with her...-looks off in Sunset's direction angrily-

*GM's office...*

-Sunset Summer and Lightning Dust walk in. Luna stands up-

Luna: Well, hello girls...what can we do for you?

Sunset: Look, princess...you wanna make the boss proud? I wanna match with Twilight Sparkle!

Luna: Well, thanks for being so FORMAL about it, Sunset...

Sunset: -Pouts- Think about it, Luna! I'M YOUR star-pupil, and Twilight is your SISTER'S star-pupil...what better way to STICK it to her then giving me the chance to DESTROY her?

Luna: If by "star-pupil", you mean "Lunacy's best superstar", such has remained to be seen, and I have no desire to "stick it" to my sister. We also do not believe barging into one's office is a worthy case of receiving a match with ANYONE you want. Perhaps if you were to show some RESPECT towards your General Manager, we would consider it...

Sunset: Don't play politics with ME! I'm Sunset Shimmer! If I WANT a match, I'll GET it! Do you not have an EYE for talent?

Luna: Perhaps we can also remove you and Ms. Dust from the championship battle royal, as well...

Dust: -Eyes bulge- Oh NO, GML! Sunset is sorry for being so FORCEFUL with you, s-she didn't mean it! By the way, your hair looks BEAUTIFUL today...

Luna: -Deadpan- Kissing our butt also does nothing...

Dust: -Sighs-

Sunset: There is still NO REASON for you to deny your best superstar this! I came here looking for a FIGHT, and-

And you've got one in ME!

Luna: Ms. Cadance...how...unexpected...you...want a match with Sunset Shimmer?

Cadance: -Nods- Yes, ma'am, I do. Sorry to interrupt, but I caught her trying to soften up Shining Armor!

Sunset: Oh, back off, you dunce! It's all mind games. This isn't about YOU, it's about me and your boyfriend's SISTER.

Cadance: It DEFINITELY becomes about ME once you come into MY PERSONAL LIFE. Besides, what would FLASH think about this?

Sunset: He would support me, because he knows how much I've always wanted to get my hands on Twilight. He also realizes that I'll do ANYTHING to get what I want, and if I have to get through YOU to get to TWILIGHT, I'll do it!

Cadance: Come on then, you slut! I'm right here! -Gets in Sunset's face-

Luna: LADIES! LADIES!

-Dust separates the two-

Dust: Calm down, Sunny! You've gotta save your energy for Twilight!

Luna: There isn't going to BE a Twilight...yet, at least. Not until you get through Cadance that is, Sunset.

Sunset: What are you saying?

Luna: What I'm saying is, since you're both willing, and you've already got some bad blood, it only seems logical that you should settle it in the ring...

Dust: She can deal with that! Can't you Sunset?

Sunset: Luckily for Twilight, I CAN. Unluckily for YOU...-pokes Cadance in the chest-...I CAN.

Cadance: So can I...

Luna: It's settled, then. Now, ALL OF YOU! You've made your points clear...GO GET READY!

-Cadance leaves first, and then Sunset-

Dust: -Leaning on Luna's desk- Wow...tough crowd, huh?

Luna: -Sighs, and hits her head on the desk. Lightning Dust runs out of the office-

*Commercial*

_The sky turns to a different shade of blue..._

Garble: And our next match is going to decide who will move on to the Combo of Carnage tag team title match in 4 weeks at Proving Grounds.

Ahuzitol: The second team in that match will be determined THIS FRIDAY, on Friday Night Sublime!

Announcer: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL, and will determine two of the participants, in the Combo of Carnage tag team championship match, at PROVING GROOOUUNNDD...introducing first, at a combined weight, of 421 POOOUUNDSSS...the team of SHINING ARMOORRR, and FLASH...SEEENNTTRRRYYYYYY!

Garble: Man, have these two been pumped to team up or WHAT?

Ahuizotl: They became friends through the Army, which both JUST got deployed from a few months ago.

Garble: And THAT is one of the best ways to develop a bromance...dodging bullets everyday, having your buddy's back. If I was gay, I'd call it beautiful!

Ahuizotl: ...

Garble: Are you gay?

Ahuizotl: NO!

Garble: -Smirks- JUUUSSTT checking...

_[REDACTED THEME]_

Announcer: And, from Canterlot...at a combined weight, of 443 pounds, accompanied by Fleur de LIS! The team of Gustave Le Grand, and FAAANCCCYYPANNTSSSS...EEEEEEGGGGGOOOOOO!

-Fancypants comes out, arm-in-arm with Fleur De Lis. Gustave is lurking next to him, swatting at the fans hands as they try to touch him- -The crowd begins to boo-

Ahuizotl: Ohhhhhhh, I HATE that Gustave Le Grand!

Garble: Heh. Why's that?

Ahuizotl: His MUSTACHE! It makes him look EVILLER than me!

Garble: And more bad-ass than you, too...

Ahuizotl: WHAT HAVE YOU SAID?

Garble: Well, no offense but...you look like a damn monkey, dude! No wonder Daring Do always beats you! SHE looks more intimidating than YOU!

Ahuizotl: -Begins to cry- YOU BASTARD CHILD!

Match 2: EGO vs Shining Armor and Flash Sentry

Garble: I talked to EGO earlier today, and they are POSITIVE they are the most cultured and sophisticated tag team in EWF. Not just of men, but of ALL tag teams!

Ahuizotl: Well, Fancy Pants is one of the biggest moguls in Canterlot. Such a title could REALLY spike up someone's ego...Gustave is known for making the most DELICIOUS eclairs in Equestria.

Garble: And Fleur De Lis, Fancy Pants says, is the fitting piece to the puzzle...one of the most sought-after models in Equestria. And...well...you can see why!

-Fleur De Lis begins posing for the crowd, and the men begin cheering and wolf-whistling at her-

Ahuizotl: Basically, they're all 3 full of themselves, hence the name "EGO."

Garble: Gustave also explained to me that EGO stands for the "Extraordinaire Gentlemen's Organization."

Ahuizotl: Holy crap I need a mustache...

*14 minutes later*

-Flash Sentry floors Fancy Pants with an atomic drop-

Garble: Looks like Flash is in control!

Ahuizotl: Look out, Sublime! You better be watching, because THIS is what you'll have to scout! The fast-paced offense of Flash Sentry, and the technical MASTERY of Shining Armor!

-Gustave runs into the ring, and knocks Shining off of the ropes, sending him crashing back-first into the barricade-

Ahuizotl: OH! Missile Dropkick by Flash takes down the intruding Gustave Le Grand!

-The referee begins to tend to Gustave, telling him he should've stayed out of the ring and all that referee stuck-

Ahuizotl: Flash is in control, even with his partner down! He's calling for Fancy Pants to awaken!

-Flash is blindsided by Fleur De Lis hitting him with one of her fur boots to the back of the head. Flash falls to the canvas-

Crowd: OHH! -Most begin to boo, but others cheer for Fleur's bravery-

Garble: AHAHAHA! And THAT folks, is why you have managers!

Ahuizotl: I can't argue with it. If the referee is too occupied to see it, the rulebook is thrown out the window.

-Fleur rolls out of the ring, and puts her boot back on before applying lip-gloss-

-Gustave rolls out of the ring, but quickly rolls back in, as Fancy Pants already has Flash Sentry in his grasp-

Ahuizotl: EGO...looking to finish the damage that Fleur De Lis started!

*Cream of the Crop!* (BECAUSE ECLAIRS LUL.)

-Gustave quickly exits the ring, as Fancy Pants hooks the leg-

1...2...3!

Garble: It's over! What a STATEMENT by EGO!

Announcer: Here are your winners, Fancy Pants, and Gustave Le GRAAANDDD...EEEGGGOOOOO!

-Gustave picks Flash up, and tosses him over the ring to land by his fallen partner-

-The crowd continues to boo, until Fleur De Lis grabs a microphone, then a good majority cheer. Until Fleur hands the mic to Fancy Pants, then...they boo again-

Garble: What a troll crowd...

-A small blue bumper pops up in the bottom left hand corner. It's a feed that tells you what is trending on Twitter that is EWF related. Trending now is: "#EWF", "#MidnightbeJelly", and "Scootaloo."-

Fancy Pants: Tonight...was only a small example of how EGO operates...

Gustave: And ze more we win...ze bigger ze EGO gets...

Fancy Pants: So, we cannot wish the teams over at Sublime "good luck"...we can only warn them...

Gustave: No matter how much you win, your weak and feeble confidence...will pale in comparison to ze EGO!

-The mic is grabbed by Fleur, and more cheers break out-

Small crowd chants: Fleur De Lis! Fleur De Lis! Fleur De Lis! Fleur De Lis!

-Fleur almost says something, but instead drops the mic, and cuts a pose instead. The crowd cheers even more-

-Fleur grabs the hands of her two clients, and raises them up into the air in victory-

Ahuizotl: EGO is poised to take home the gold, especially with the crafty Fleur De Lis as their manager...

Garble: And by the sounds of it, Fleur may be bringing more than just wins to EGO! Seems like they've got a bit of a cult following here in the Asylum!

Ahuizotl: I believe they are chanting for Fleur. Non-the-less, by the end of this month, EGO may not only have the momentum, and the gold, but if they showcase more of that skill we saw tonight, they could have the fans in the palms of their hands!

-Fancy waggles his eyebrows at the crowd, Gustave twirls his mustache, and Fleur winks at the crowd, adding in a few more poses-

Ahuizotl: Gustave just keeps teasing my longing heart with that damned MUSTACHE!

-There is a quick cut to the backstage area, where we see a split-screen of Scootaloo on one half of the screen, and Diamond Tiara with Silver Spoon and Turf on the other half.-

Garble: Earlier tonight, those 4 females made their presence felt. Scootaloo showed how fearless she is, and Diamond Tiara and company showed just how much they were willing to humiliate Scootaloo. Coming up next, Diamond Tiara will get that same chance once again...will she succeed? Or will Scootaloo embarrass HER with a loss? That match...is NEXT!

*Commercial*

_Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I speak true..._ -Crowd boos-

Garble: And here she comes...the QUEEN of Lunacy...Diamond Tiara!

Ahuizotl: Once again, boy, she hasn't proven ANYTHING of the sort. If anything, SCOOTALOO is the queen over HER.

Garble: WHAT? No way! Scootaloo's a chump, and Diamond Tiara is going to prove it!

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL...introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing in at 127 pounds...DIIIIAAAMMMOONNDD...TIIIIARRAAA! And, she is accompanied to the ring, by Turf, and Silver Spoon!

Ahuizotl: These 3 young ladies are so full of themselves! They should join EGO!

Garble: Oh please. EGO wouldn't even be able to handle the H.B.I.C.'s!

-The trio do the Rump Bump on the ramp, and canter down to the ring in annoying fashion. Turf gets into an argument with one particularly UPSET female fan-

Garble: Pffttt...hater.

Turf: Jump over, bitch! I'll cut you! I ain't even scared of your ratchet ass!

Ahuizotl: Hostile environment here in the Asylum...-security hold the woman back, so she doesn't take Turf up on her offer. Turf laughs at her dismay-

-The three girls jump onto the ring apron, and taunt the fans before getting in the ring. Diamond Tiara balances herself on the ropes, as Silver Spoon and Turf are standing by her side, each holding one of her hands, and shooting their other free hand into the air-

_Colourful rainbows catch my eye, when I see you fly across the sky..._ -Crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: It is now or never for young Scootaloo! She said if she was going down, she will take Diamond Tiara and her cohorts down with her!

Garble: Yeeaaahhhhh...she won't. Diamond is ready for her, trust me. She's an AMAZING strategist, and with Turf and Silver Spoon in her corner, she has NOTHING to be afraid of!

Announcer: And her opponent...from Loneyville, weighing 134 pounds...SCOOOOTTAAAALLOOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo slaps hands with the fans, before making a bee-line to the ring. She slides in, and immediately goes right after Diamond Tiara- -The crowd cheers even more at her enthusiasm-

Garble: HEY! That's not fair! She wasn't ready!

Ahuizotl: Guess that Dojo didn't teach her to always be light on your feet!

Garble: Of course it didn't! SHE ONLY LEARNED HOW TO KICK!

-Silver Spoon and Turf quickly get out of the ring, and pull Diamond Tiara away from the repeated stomps of Scootaloo. The crowd boos, and Scootaloo steps back-

Garble: Good. Now Diamond can actually prepare herself! Scootaloo never even gave her a chance!

Diamond: HOW DO I LOOK? ARE THERE ANY BLACK EYES? I SWEAR IF I HAVE ANY BLACK EYES!

-Scootaloo begins to run towards the ropes, the crowd goes "OOOOHHH" in building anticipation. The "OOOHHH" gets louder the closer Scootaloo gets to her destination-

Ahuizotl: I think Diamond Tiara has more to worry about than black -Scootaloo launches herself over the top rope- EYEEEESSSS!

-Scootaloo does a front-flip in mid-air, and takes out the three girls as she lands ontop of them-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO! TAKING FLIGHT! WHAT A MANEUVER!

-Scootaloo quickly gets to her feet, and jumps onto the barricade in excitement. She riles up the fans. They explode with cheers over her athleticism, and in turn begin a chant of "Scootaloo!"-

Garble: -Worriedly- Get up, Diamond Tiara! Get up!

Match 3: Scootaloo vs Diamond Tiara

*11 minutes later*

Ahuizotl: What a MATCH we have going here, folks! Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara have been at each other throats the whole time!

Garble: Diamond Tiara NEEDS the upper hand, and she needs it NOW!

-Scootaloo connects with a right hand to Diamond Tiara, and the crowd goes "YAY!" Diamond connects with a punch of her own, and the crowd goes "BOO!" They do this same spot for a little bit, until Scootaloo skips the punches and goes for a straight enziguri. Diamond ducks it, and quickly applies her very own Bow and Arrow submission-

Garble: AHAHAHAHA! YES!

Ahuizotl: Diamond Tiara has applied the same hold Scootaloo had her in earlier in the night!

Garble: How do you like your own medicine, Scootaloo? TAP! TAP!

*6 minutes later*

-Scootaloo jumps off the top rope, but Diamond Tiara moves out of the way, and Scootaloo lands right on her feet-

Ahuizotl: Looks like Scootaloo may have tweaked something there...

-Diamond Tiara turns Scootaloo around, and goes for the Diamond Cutter, but Scootaloo counters and tackles Diamond to the ground. She then locks in the Bow and Arrow-

Garble: Oh COME ON!

Ahuizotl: Look at Scootaloo cinch in that submission hold! Diamond's going to have to tap!

-Just when it looks like Diamond might tap, Silver Spoon runs into the ring, and drops another legdrop onto Scootaloo. The crowd immediately boos-

Ahuizotl: Oh! Scootaloo was SO close!

-Turf follows suit into the ring, and she and Silver Spoon begin barraging Scootaloo with punches and stomps. Diamond Tiara has to use the ropes to get up, but she shoves the girls out of the way, and drags Scootaloo over to the turnbuckle, where she begins choking her with her knee-

Diamond: You think you're better than me?! DO YOU?! You're NOTHING!

-Scootaloo spits in Diamond's face, and the crowd goes "OOOHHH!"

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is sassy and defiant!

Garble: She's dumb more than anything. Diamond is FUMING!

-Diamond kicks Scootaloo in the head, causing her to hunch over. She grabs her by her hair, and drags her to the middle of the ring-

Diamond: FLAWWWLEESSSS! *DIAMOND CUTTER!*

-Turf gets on the ground, and grabs Scootaloo by her hair. She shows the world her face, and then slaps it down-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo...even in victory...still falls to Diamond Tiara...

Garble: Like I said...she's the QUEEN. You don't cross her!

-Diamond, Silver, and Turf spit on Scootaloo simultaneously, and stomp off to the back, leaving her motionless on the mat-

*Commercial*

*Backstage*

Interviewer: Ladies and gentleman I am here with two of the participants in tonight's world championship battle royal...Twilight Sparkle...and Rarity. Girls, tonight, you both have the chance to not only win your debut match, but to win the most coveted title here on Lunacy...you're ALSO friends, is that correct?

Twilight: That is correct, [REDACTED]. Me and Rarity have been through a lot together...

Rarity: We sure have, darling. But do not be mistaken! Jewelry is a ladies' BEST friend, and that title is the biggest piece of jewelry I've ever seen! -Stars dance in her eyes- Me and Twilight's friendship will last FOREVER...but I will NOT let this GOLDEN opportunity pass me buy!

Twilight: Nor will I. The villains have reigned supreme so far on Lunacy, but that will all change. The fans of Lunacy want something to cheer for? Then they don't have to look any further! I will be HONORED to represent them as champion, and I pledge to be the most honorable champion the EWF will ever see.

Rarity: I would expect no less from you, dear. -Extends her hand- Good luck!

-Twilight shakes it-

Twilight: Good luck to you, as well, Rarity. And good luck to YOU, fans! You have to overcome all the villains that are winning tonight! Down with Sunset! Let's go Cadance! -Twilight squees, and walks off pumping her fists-

Interviewer: She sounds full of herself...

Rarity: She sounds loopy...-snickers with the interviewer-

_And now...it's all over now..._

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making her way to the ring, first...from Canterlot, weighing in at 143 pounds...SUNSEEETT...SHIIIMMEERRRRR!

Ahuizotl: Sunset Shimmer sure has let her ambitions be known tonight. She flirted with Shining Armor in an attempt to get into the head of Twilight Sparkle, but instead, she got Shining's girlfriend, Cadance's attention.

Garble: And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...Sunset can make up all the excuses she wants! Cadance KNOWS what happened backstage, and she'll be looking to make Sunset PAY for it.

_[REDACTED] THEME_

Announcer: And her opponent, from Crystalville...weighing in at 129 pounds...CADDDAAANNCCEEEEEE!

Garble: I'll tell ya...Shining Armor is one lucky guy. How did a loser like him get such a BABE like Cadance?

Ahuizotl: How did YOU get a job here?

Garble: Bought a contract off of Ebay.

Ahuizotl: -Shrugs- Makes sense...

-Sunset smirks at Cadance from her corner-

Match 4: Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer

*21 minutes later*

-Cadance clotheslines Sunset and herself over the top rope-

Garble: What a spill, out go both ladies!

Ahuizotl: And what a physical match it's been! Though, we can say that about EVERY match tonight, these two women have REALLY raised the bar!

-Sunset and Cadance begin brawling out by the barricade. Sunset cranes Cadance's neck, and thrusts her face into the barricade in a downward motion. The crowd goes "OOHHHH!"

Garble: Damn! Cadance's face splats against that barricade! There's STEEL underneath that padding!

-Sunset crawls back away from Cadance, and looks at the announce table-

Ahuizotl: What is she thinking?

-Sunset maliciously grins, gets back into the ring, and quickly rolls back out. She powerwalks over to the announce table, and begins to chuck the cover and monitors off-

Ahuizotl: She's getting up close and person with our headquarters!

Garble: -Excited- I like the sound of that!

Ahuizotl: Oh, you FILTHY boy, you!

-Sunset turns around to see Cadance running straight at her. She sidesteps her, and uses her own motion to toss her into the air, and through the table-

Garble: OH CRAP!

Ahuizotl: OUR TABLE IS IN PIECES, AND SO IS CADANCE!

-Sunset falls backward, as even she is in shock of the scene, but she quickly crawls into the ring-

Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

Garble: I've got to agree with the crowd here! What STRENGTH by Sunset Shimmer!

Ref: 9...10! RING THE BELL! -The crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: It is EMPHATICALLY OVER. Sunset Shimmer. DOMINATE.

Garble: Cadance. DEAD.

Announcer: Here is your winner...SUNSEETTTTT...SHIIIMMEERRRR!

-The ref tries to raise Sunset's hand, but she swats it away. She goes outside, picks up a chair, and begins to bash it over Cadance's prone back-

Ahuizotl: Oh now that's QUITE enough! You prove your point!

Garble: Throughout this match we saw just how VISCOUS Sunset Shimmer is...this is just the cherry on TOP of the devilish smoothie!

-Sunset unfolds the chair, and sits down on it. She uses Cadance's back as her footstool-

Garble: Wow...THAT's the ultimate act of embarrassment.

Ahuizotl: Sunset Shimmer...a BIG win over Cadance, which is sure to carry over into the upcoming battle royal...but more importantly, will Cadance even be able to participate?

-Sunset folds her arms around her back, and closes her eyes as she continues to sit in the chair. A few fans are booing, but most are chanting "SUN-SET SHI-MMER!"

*Commercial*

-As we come back, we notice Horsepower is in a suit. He has a clipboard, and he's standing next to a velvet rope-

Ahuizotl: Well, we're back everybody and...what the hell is going on here?

Garble: It's a party! HAHA! Obviously YOU'RE not invited!

-The lights go dim, and some catchy pop/electronic music plays. A spotlight is shone on a pair of white boots with white tassels. The feet move down the ramp quick, and then move back up to the top of the ramp. As the music climaxes, the camera focuses on the face of Rumble, just as he takes off his sunglasses. He has a cell-phone in hand, and he has Flitter around one arm, and Cloudchaser on the other-

Ahuizotl: WOW. Rumble looks...impressive.

Garble: Oh yeah...and so do Flitter and Cloudchaser...YOWZA!

-Rumble begins to take selfies of himself as Flitter and Cloudchaser lead him down the ramp. They don't even have to stop as Horsepower unclips the velvet rope, and lets them through. Rumble departs from the girls, as he slides onto the apron, and poses in a side-way manner. He takes a bunch more selfies as Flitter claps, and Cloudchaser fans himself. Rumble gets into the ring, but doesn't open the ropes for the ladies, as he is too occupied taking selfies of himself, so they have to get in the ring without any help. Rumble takes even MORE selfies as Flitter retrieves a mic for him. Rumble happily takes the mic, and almost speaks, but he first takes more selfies. He hands his phone to Cloudchaser-

Rumble: Obviously you are all impressed...I...am Rumble...-he poses as Cloudchaser snaps some pictures of him- Small in size, but truly my greatest strengths come from...other sources...-He glances at Flitter. Flitter giggles, and locks lips with him for a moment- That big man over there, is Horsepower...MY HEAVY! He's going to keep the fuddy-duddies away, and let the REAL stars in...You could say "bouncer"...buutttt I wouldn't...he gets REALLLLLL mad-ANYWAY that's not important...what IIIISSS important...is ME. -He poses some more- I'm gorgeous, I'm photogenic, and I'm...-looks off into the distance- I'm gorgeous! I'm here to lay claim...to the title...Champion of Carnage-BLEH! -Flitter shakes her head- Yes, that name IS a bit tacky, but then again...haha...so is our general manager... -The crowd goes "OOOHHHH!"- I MUCH more prefer..."Champion Of GORGEOUS"! No matter WHAT you want to call it, though...I WANT IT...and, when you LOOK like I do...getting something...is MUCH much much easier...so I propose the question...who out there is worthy of stepping into the ring with the "Gorgeous One"? HMMMM? Well, if I'm being honest...I'd like to guess NOBODY, however...HOWEVER...I cannot be the champion of ANYTHING...well, besides "Gorgeous"-heh...if I have nobody to beat...so...who will walk the lonely road of loserdom, only to be bested by my superior essence of EVERYTHING? WHO? -Pause- EEEEXXAACCTTTLLYYYYY...everybody back there realizes that I'm just TOO hot to handle, so Luna...sweetie...it might be best to just GIVE me that title, because there's nobody in the back that wants to try their hand at-

_All my life I've been searching for something..._

Ahuizotl: Hey! Here we go!

-Overdrive comes out to the stage, mocking Rumble with some poses of his own. Rumble rolls his eyes in the ring. Overdrive stops at the velvet rope, as it is now closed-

Rumble: Hey, big man! For once in his life...he's on the list...-smirks-

-Horsepower complies, and opens the rope for Overdrive to pass. He gets in the ring, and grabs his own microphone-

Rumble: Okay...who are YOU?

Overdrive: I'm Overdrive...

Rumble: Okay...ehhhhh...you're...AVERAGE looking, at best...got some nice abs...good for you! But you aren't the total package like MOI!

Overdrive: I hate to burst your little reality bubble, but being a champion isn't about JUST looks...let's see if you can go in the ring, Rumble...-Overdrive flaps his hand towards himself-

Rumble: HA! You WISH it was that easy! You're cute with your little spontaneous gameplan. Didn't you hear a word I said? You have to EARN a title shot...and what better way to earn it...-he looks over Overdrive's shoulder-...then facing big Horsepower?

Overdrive: -Bites his lower lip- Should've known...all talk and no action...fine, though...I'll humor you, Fabio...

Rumble: Excellent...oh, Mr. Refereeeeee...come down here for a minute...-a referee runs down to the run and slides in- Oh...and Fabio has NOTHING on me! -Rumble leaves the ring with Flitter and Cloudchaser, as Horsepower rips off his suit and enters the ring with a menacing snort-

Garble: Oh, wonderful! We're being joined by Mr. Gorgeous himself, Rumble!

-Rumble sits down in the extra chair next to Ahuizotl. Flitter and Cloudchaser sit on his lap-

Rumble: Normally I wouldn't degrade myself by talking to...ugh...the commentators...but I have an immense fear of ring aprons, so that's a no-no...

Ahuizotl: Do you also have a fear of fighting? Because it seems you do.

Rumble: I will not even dignify such an un-gorgeous question with a gorgeous response. If this "Overdrive" fellow wants a title shot, he must EARN it. Simple as that.

Ahuizotl: And when will you EARN it, instead of naming yourself a contender?

Rumble: -Sigh- In due time, my dear lowly commentator...I shouldn't HAVE to...but I assume it's only FAIR...

*8 minutes later*

Garble: I do not mean to take the spotlight off of you, Mr. Rumble, but I must say...Flitter and Cloudchaser are BEAUTIFUL.

Rumble: Hmm, yes...that they are...-Cloudchaser begins to nibble on Rumble's ear- A gorgeous man ALWAYS surrounds himself with gorgeous women...-Flitter nuzzles at Rumble's neck-

Ahuizotl: Any chance we can get the girls' thoughts on their involvement in tonight's main event?

Rumble: They're a little bit...tied up at the moment...-Cloudchaser giggles in Rumble's ear- I will say this on their behalf...whether or not one of my two GORGEOUS valets win the championship, they still will get to look forward to ME becoming a champion in due time...

Garble: I cannot wait either, Mr. Rumble!

-Horsepower goes for a running body-block, but Overdrive counters with a scoop powerslam-

Garble: Oh! A counter out of nowhere by Overdrive!

Ref: 1...2...3! -Crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: He got him! Out of nowhere, Overdrive caught Horsepower, and pinned him!

Announcer: Here is your winner...OVVERRRDRRRIIVVVEEEE!

-Rumble pushes Flitter and Cloudchaser off of him in dissatisfaction-

Ahuizotl: Does THIS make Overdrive a worthy challenge for you, Rumble?

-Rumble throws down his headset, and marches into the ring. He turns Overdrive around, and gets floored by a clothesline from him-

Ahuizotl: Explosion by Overdrive! I'm sure Rumble wasn't expecting that!

-Rumble rolls out of the ring, as Flitter and Cloudchaser rush over to check on him-

-Overdrive pumps up the crowd by leaping onto all 4 turnbuckles and raising his arms-

Garble: Overdrive got the upperhand THIS time, but Rumble will be back...even more GORGEOUS than ever!

Ahuizotl: Speaking of Gorgeous...coming up next...it's our MAIN EVENT. 20 GORGEOUS women will compete in the same ring, at the same time, to find out who will be the Women's Eternal Champion!

Garble: Yes! Flitter and Cloudchaser! Get to stay out! I can't wait!

*Commercial*

-Skip all entrances because they don't matter-

Announcer: This...is the MAIN EVENT...of the evening...a 20 woman battle royal, to determine the first EVVVERRR...WOMEN'S...ETERNAL...CHAAAMMPPIOOONNN...

Main Event: 20 Woman Battle Royal: Women's Eternal World Championship: Sunset Shimmer vs Lightning Dust vs Twilight Sparkle vs Rarity vs Flitter vs Cloudchaser vs Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo vs Turf vs Silver Spoon vs Midnight Strike vs Lyra vs Bon Bon vs Cadance w/ Shining Armor vs Fleur De Lis vs Colgate vs Twist vs Honeycomb vs Sparkler vs Berry Punch

Garble: Most of these women you haven't gotten to met yet until now, but over the course of this show, you will learn what they are about, for sure!

-Twist begins to twerk in front of everybody, so they all throws her out in disgust-

Ahuizotl: That's an elimination for all mankind!

Elimination 1: Twist by Everybody else

Elimination 2: Berry Punch by Sunset Shimmer

Garble: There goes the roster's drunk!

-Fleur De Lis continues to pose instead of attack anybody until she gets grabbed and dumped out by Rarity- -Some of the crowd boos-

Garble: I agree! BOO!

Elimination 3: Fleur De Lis by Rarity

Elimination 4: Colgate by Sunset Shimmer and Lightning Dust

Ahuizotl: Nice teamwork by the fearsome duo, and the part-time dentist is out!

Garble: She can give me ORAL ANY DAY...

Ahuizotl: Uhhhh...I don't think it works like that...

Elimination 5: Sparkler by Cadance

Ahuizotl: What heart by Cadance! She was mercilessly attacked by Sunset Shimmer earlier, but she keeps showing us what she's got!

Garble: A championship will do the to you...

Elimination 6: Bon Bon by Turf

Ahuizotl: There goes Lyra's teammate!

Lyra: -Cry- I will avenge you, Bon Bon! -She turns around, and begins pummeling Turf with headbutts. Silver Spoon tries to intervene, but Lyra hip-tosses her out of the ring-

Garble: Oh! And DT's leverage on this match just want down a little! I still believe in her, but truthfully, the more allies she has in there, the better a chance she has of winning.

Ahuizotl: It is STILL every woman for herself, anyway.

Garble: I know! But it's nice to have an insurance policy or two.

Elimination 7: Silver Spoon by Lyra

-As Lyra high fives Bon Bon outside the ring, Diamond Tiara sneaks up behind her and pushes her out-

Garble: Yes! There ya go, DT! Rack up those outties!

Elimination 8: Lyra by Diamond Tiara

-Scootaloo flies off the top rope, but Sunset catches her-

Garble: Once again, the strength of Sunset Shimmer is on display!

-Scootaloo reverses, and guides Sunset over to the ropes while she is in powerbomb position. She bends over backwards, grabs the ropes, and flips Sunset over onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: Sunset's hanging on!

-Scootaloo rolls back into the ring, runs off the ropes, and dropkicks Sunset. Sunset flies off of the apron, but is caught by Shining Armor before she falls to the floor. The crowd goes "OOOOHHH!" at the drama-

Garble: Ahaha! Looks like Sunset's got a knight in SHINING ARMOR! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHA!

Ahuizotl: Go home.

-Shining Armor blushes, as Sunset looks up at him and kisses him on the cheek. Cadance notices that, and walks over to the scene-

Cadance: What are you doing, Shining?! PUT HER DOWN! SHE'S JUST USING YOU! SNAP OUT OF I-

-Lightning Dust sneaks up behind Cadance and dumps her out-

Ahuizotl: And Lightning Dust takes advantage! How opportunistic!

-Lightning Dust cackles-

-Sunset leaps out of Shining's arms, jumps on the fallen Cadance, jumps on the ring apron, and enters it once again-

Garble: SPEAKING of opportunistic! What agility by Sunset Shimmer!

Ahuizotl: She HAS to be the favorite to win this, so far!

-Shining Armor is checking on his girlfriend, when all of a sudden, Snips and Snails attack him from behind-

Garble: The hell? SNIPS AND SNAILS!? They're attacking Shining Armor!

-Snips Irish whips Shining into the steel steps, toppling them over in the process-

Ahuizotl: Why are they doing this?!

Snails picks up the steel steps, as Snips lays Shining's head against the ringpost. Snails rears back, and POUNDS the steps against Shining's head. Shining falls to the floor, his head busted wide open. Flash Sentry comes running down to fend off the attackers, but Snips and Snails have already jumped over the barricade, and are making their way through the crowd-

Ahuizotl: It happened so fast...why? I...I don't understand...

Garble: I believe that's the point...we're not SUPPOSED to understand...

Elimination 9: Cadance by Lightning Dust

-Scootaloo comes off the top, and double dropkicks both Flitter and Cloudchaser. The two get up, and are both eliminated by a double clothesline from Honeycomb-

Garble: Awww! Sadface...

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb is the wildcard in this match. We don't really know much about her, except she is a former beautician.

Garble: She has just as good a chance as anybody else in that ring, no matter the profession. I'm pulling for Diamond Tiara, though!

Eliminations 10 and 11: Flitter and Cloudchaser by Honeycomb

-Honeycomb spots Turf and Twilight in the same position Flitter and Cloudchaser were in. She goes to double clothesline them, as well, but Turf and Twilight vault her over the top rope-

Garble: Oh...that's too bad.

Ahuizotl: Don't be such a sour-puss...she put up a great effort!

Garble: Better luck next time!

Elimination 12: Honeycomb by Twilight and Turf

-Everybody stops fighting, and looks around. The 4 heels, Sunset Shimmer, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, and Turf line up on one side of the ring, as the 4 faces, Rarity, Twilight, Scootaloo and Midnight Strike line up on the other side.

-The crowd is pumped, and begins going wild-

Garble: It's an old fashioned stare-down, but with the HOTTEST cowboys I've ever seen! They're ALL big enough for MY town!

Ahuizotl: You never stop...do you, boy?

-Twilight goes after Sunset, Lightning goes after Rarity, Scootaloo goes after Diamond, and Turf goes after Midnight-

Ahuizotl: Everything's breaking down!

*7 minutes later*

-Turf and Diamond Tiara are setting up for a double DDT on Twilight by the ropes. Twilight counters and vaults them both over the top rope. Turf falls, but Diamond hangs on-

Ahuizotl: Turf is out! Diamond has no one left to turn to!

Garble: Hang in there, Diamond! You can do it!

Elimination 13: Turf by Twilight Sparkle

-Lightning Dust comes running at Diamond, looking to spear her to the floor. Diamond leaps in the air, and Lightning Dust falls through the ropes, and down to the floor-

Garble: Yes! Diamond hangs on!

-Scootaloo comes running at Twilight, and Twilight tries to vault her over the top, but Scootaloo moves herself in midair and hooks Diamond Tiara's neck. She brings her neck all the way down to the ropes, which causes Diamond to slink down to the floor-

Ahuizotl: WOW! Scootaloo changed her trajectory in MIDAIR, and was able to eliminate your pick, Garble, with a rope-assisted DDT!

Garble: I gotta admit...little Scoots' has spunk...that was an UNBELIEVABLE maneuver!

-Doctors come to check on Diamond Tiara, as she is coughing up blood-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...looks like Diamond Tiara is losing more than that championship here tonight...

Garble: She's losing blood, too...I hope she's okay...

Ahuizotl: We MUST get back to the match, though. It is TOP priority.

Elimination 14: Diamond Tiara by Scootaloo

-Midnight picks up Rarity, and goes to Oklahoma Slam her to the floor, but Rarity counters with elbows to the back of the head. Midnight then chops the hell out of Rarity-

Garble: Midnight is a RUTHLESS individual! Like we said before, she's here to break skulls, and she may have just broken Rarity's cleavage flesh!

-Rarity catches one of Midnight's chops, and tosses her onto the apron. She takes her arm and rams it down onto the rope, causing Midnight to fall in pain.

Ahuizotl: All of that determination will pay off for Midnight ONE DAY...just not today...

Elimination 15: Midnight by Rarity

-Rarity and Twilight meet in the middle to shake hands one last time. When Twilight shakes, Rarity grabs her arm and Irish whips her into the corner. She stands on the middle rope, and begins to rain down punches onto her-

Crowd: 123456789-

-Sunset Shimmer sneaks up and simply shoves Rarity off of Twilight, and out to the floor-

Garble: Rarity was playing to the crowd, and it cost her!

Ahuizotl: She DID almost have Twilight eliminated, though.

Garble: Yeah, well she took too long.

Elimination 16: Rarity by Sunset Shimmer

-Scootaloo, Sunset and Twilight meet in the middle of the ring, and stare each other down-

Ahuizotl: The final 3...

Garble: Don't trust Twilight, Scootaloo!

Ahuizotl: Don't trust ANYBODY, ANYBODY.

-Scootaloo and Sunset look at one another, and smirk. They give a simple nod, and back Twilight into a corner-

Garble: Nice! She took my advice! Great strategy! Eliminate the fraud, and then leave it all on the line...

-As they are about to pounce on Twilight, Scootaloo dropkicks Sunset from the side, and sends her over the top rope, hanging on by a thread-

Ahuizotl: I can't believe it! Scootaloo has outsmarted Sunset Shimmer!

Garble: Not sure how smart this is! Sunaloo could've been an UNSTOPPABLE team!

-Now trending on Twitter: "#BattleRoyal", "Rumble", and "#AhuizotlsGay"-

Ahuizotl: STOP THAT!

-Scootaloo and Twilight lock hands, and uses them to clothesline Sunset down to the floor- -Some of the crowd boos-

Ahuizotl: Finally! Sunset Shimmer...has been ELIMINATED!

Garble: We are down to two!

Elimination 17: Sunset Shimmer by Twilight and Scootaloo

*4 minutes later*

-Scootaloo is up top, when Twilight catches her with a jumping enziguri. She climbs up to the top with her, and grabs a handful of her tights-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...these two are in a precarious position!

-Suddenly, Lightning Dust runs back into the ring-

Garble: Oh my God! L-lightning Dust! She was never eliminated!

-Lightning shoves Twilight, which causes her to fall over Scootaloo's head, and since she still has her tights grabbed, she brings her down to the floor anyway as the superplex is complete-

-The crowd is split. Half cheer, and half boo as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: SHE DID IT! LIGHTNING DUST DID IT! SHE SLIPPED IN THROUGH THE CRACKS, AND TURNED THAT CRACK INTO A GAPING HOLE!

Announcer: Here is your winner...and the NEEEEEWWWWWW...WOMEN'S...ETERNAL...WORLD CHAAAMMPPIOOONN...LIIIIGGHHTTTNNIINNGGG DUUUSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Garble: The. First. EVER Women's Eternal World Champion! Lightning Dust pondered her time, she waited it out, and when the moment was right, she came in and PUNCHED HER TICKET...INTO HISTORY!

-Princess Luna comes out with a black satchel-

Garble: And here comes Princess Luna, in what we can only assume is the championship coronation...of Lightning Dust...

-Luna enters the ring, unzips the satchel, and reveals the Women's Eternal World Championship. At this point, Lightning Dust is on her knees, begging for the title. Luna asks her to stand up, and she does. Luna goes behind her, and puts the title around Lightning Dust's waist. Confetti begins to fall from the ceiling-

Garble: What a celebration for our new champion! Our UNEXPECTED...WORLD CHAMPION!

Ahuizotl: This entire NIGHT was unexpected...you never knew WHAT was going to happen! I can only HOPE it is like this EVERY week from here on out...I am Ahuizotl...

Garble: And I'm Garble. We leave you, with the lasting image, of YOUR world champion...LIGHTNING DUST...

-Lightning Dust gets onto the top turnbuckle, and points at her waist-

Lightning: YEEEAAAAH-HAHAHAHAAAAA! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME! YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-The show ends with one final image of Lightning Dust removing the title from her waist, and holding it high and proud in the air, as confetti continues to fall, and fireworks begin to go off...-

Quick Results:

Twist defeated Midnight Strike via Disqualification (Jelly)  
>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancy Pants) defeated The BroMans (Flash Sentry and Shining Armor)<br>Scootaloo defeated Diamond Tiara via Disqualification (Outside Interference)  
>Sunset Shimmer defeated Cadance via Countout<br>Overdrive defeated Horsepower  
>Lightning Dust won Battle Royal<p> 


	3. Backstage Fallout - Episode 1

_Backstage Fallout will air after every Lunacy on the Equestrian Wrestling Federation's YouTube channel. Our random anon cameraman will stalk the backstage area, looking for interviews with the superstars of Lunacy. He will discuss with them the most recent happenings of the most recent show..._

-Anon finds Turf and Silver Spoon outside of the trainer's room. They look very distraught. He walks up to them-

Anon: Ladies? How is Diamond Tiara doing?

Silver Spoon: Every time it looks like the blood is going to stop...she just KEEPS coughing more up...

Turf: Doc said she could have a crushed larynx. That's all we know...he kicked us out so he could work on her...

Anon: Diamond was eliminated by Scootaloo, who was the one that gave her that DDT which, in turn, caused the blood to flow...do you think this may have been some sort of out-there karma that came back to bite Diamond after what she did to Scootaloo earlier in the night?

Turf: Karma? Pfttt...can you believe this idiot? -Silver Spoon shakes her head in disgust- Scootaloo knew EXACTLY what she was doing...she wanted to PUNISH DT...she wanted to EMBARRASS DT...why did she have to take it so far? She could've clotheslined her off that apron-KICKED her off that apron...ANYTHING simple-but no...she WANTED to put DT in this position...I HOPE she's happy...

Anon: Well, girls...you DID kind of start this whole thing at the beginning of the night...you attacked Scootaloo to start the show, and interfered in her match. In Scootaloo's mind, this must make you all even.

Turf: No, no, no, no...SCOOTALOO started this off by interrupting US. We didn't SET our sights on Scootaloo, for your information...SHE dug herself into this hole. We've been on Scootaloo for YEARS now...we figured she'd just stay away -chuckles-. At the end of the day, no matter WHO would've came out to that ring to confront us, they would've been our target...because we're the Head Bitches around these parts. We didn't hand-pick Scootaloo...she handpicked HERSELF...so...she paid for it...and because of that...now Diamond is paying for it...

Anon: Does this mean you...feel remorse for picking a fight with Scootaloo?

Turf: HELL NO. If anything, now we have as big a reason as EVER to take it to her! She took out our GIRL...our SISTER...you think we're going to let this slide?

Silver Spoon: SPOILER ALLEERRRTTTT...-serious face-...we're NOT. Next Monday, Scootaloo had better be READY...not for Diamond Tiara...but for US! -Turf shoves the camera out of their face, and the feed cuts from there-

*Later...*

-Anon enters Scootaloo's locker room. She is sitting at a folding chair, a sweat-stained rag adorning her head-

Anon: Scootaloo. Really wanted to congratulate you on your inspiring performance tonight.

Scootaloo: -Looks up, breathing heavily- Tha-...thank...thank you...it means a lot to go out there my first night and show the fans of the newest generation of wrestling what I've REALLY got.

Anon: Diamond Tiara supposedly may have a crushed larynx, as a result of your DDT to her. How do you feel about this?

Scootaloo: The same way she must've felt after beating me down and spitting on the back of my head...-grins- GLORIOUS. Yeah, I've got no remorse...-splashes some water onto her head- she had it coming to her. There's only so much a person can take...after YEARS of torment and abuse, I SNAPPED tonight. During the school years, I took Diamond's bullying in stride...I knew it wouldn't be smart to respond with my fists...I knew my time would come...tonight...was my time. That's one of the reasons I'm glad to be here...I can right all the wrongs...I can put my troubles to rest. I haven't quite done that yet, but I feel I'm on the right track...hell, I almost won the CHAMPIONSHIP in the process...I only expected to take out my frustrations on my demons tonight, not become "the man", as they say, on Lunacy. -Chuckles- Almost killed two birds with one stone...

Anon: Turf and Silver Spoon have stated that they WILL be at Lunacy next week, and they're coming to take YOU out. Your response?

Scootaloo: -Waves it off- Fine by me. Let them come. I proved tonight that I CAN overcome the odds...I took it to all THREE of those jerks. Sure, in the end, they beat the CRAP out of me...TWICE...but I got the LAST LAUGH, because I proved that I am a WINNER, not a LOSER like they have claimed me to be since the third grade...-Scootaloo looks dead at the camera- HAH. HAH.

*Later...*

-Anon spots Sunset Shimmer by the buffet table, munching on a churro-

Anon: Sunset Shimmer...

Sunset: -Looks up to see Anon. Scrunches her face in disgust, and slows down her chews- ...What do you want?

Anon: ...How's the churro?

Sunset: Wow...what award-winning journalism skills you sure have. -Swallows- Very bland, like your skills with the camera...STOP SHAKING!

Anon: -Shakes even more- A-apologies, Sunset...would it be okay to ask you a few questions?

Sunset: -Shrugs- Meh. Guess you'll get fired if you don't...in that case, NO-HAHA! Just kidding, dweeb...what's on your mind?

Anon: How do you feel about your friend, Lightning Dust winning the world title?

Sunset: -Suddenly becomes very gleeful- I'm so proud of her! She deserves it! She's out now, getting the wine nice and cold...we're going to CELEBRATE...just like we SAID we would. I beat Cadance, and SHE is the champion. Damn...didn't think it would take one night for us to OWN this show...

Anon: Will Shining Armor be joining you in the festivities? Also, can't you admit that things didn't go EXACTLY as you planned tonight?

Sunset: I gave Shining the key to our hotel room, so he'd be a FOOL not to show up. I could think of a LOT of fun things we could do...-giggles- But that's classified information...as far as your second question, yeah, I didn't expect things to turn out like this. I mean, sure, I beat Cadance and all, but I stated that I WOULD be champion by the end of the night...and...well...I'm not. I'm apparently in this rivalry with Cadance right now, which DOES make me preoccupied, and let's face it...Cadance does NOT deserve to be champion, so a thing between me and her for the title wouldn't work...so, I'll destroy her, take her man, and Lightning Dust can begin what is sure to be a MEMORABLE reign as champion. I'll do my thing, and she'll do her thing...so, in the end, it really DOES work out.

Anon: What does Flash Sentry, your boyfriend, think about your flirtatious behavior with his tag team partner?

Sunset: Flash Sentry knows where his heart lies, and he knows that I can be VERY confrontational...it's a female's nature to FIGHT. It's just natural for us. I wanted to fight Twilight, however, and not her baby-sitter, but I'll take any fight I can get...it all ends in me being the most dominant female in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation...champion or NOT.

-Anon sees Flitter and Cloudchaser over by the makeup table-

Cloudchaser: Is that enough blush, Flitty?

Flitter: -Shakes her head, and frowns- Sorry...I can still see the black eye...

Cloudchaser: Ugh! Fine...the more the merrier...-dabs the brush, and applies more blush to her eyes-

Anon: Uhhh...ladies?

-Cloudchaser puts down her makeup, as she and Flitter turn around to face Anon-

Flitter: Oh! Hi there, cutie...-giggles-

Anon: Hi, girls...-blushes- It seems you're both a worse for wear after the battle royal.

Cloudchaser: Yeah, got myself a dinger. It's going to take ALL of the Mary Kay I have to hide it!

Flitter: I feel fine. Nobody feels more crushed than Rumby-Poo, though...-pouts-

Anon: ...Rumby-Poo? Where is he at?

Cloudchaser: -Beginning to apply a different blush, hoping for better results- In the locker room, crying into a pillow...

Anon: But...he only got hit with ONE clothesline...

Flitter: Rumby-Poo doesn't like getting hit, as you could probably tell. His gorgeous bones can only take so much punishment!

Cloudchaser: It's a travesty enough that brute Overdrive got him in the jaw. Poor Rumble's lucky he didn't get knocked in the face...you wouldn't see him until next week.

Anon: I see...how about you girls? You looked quite impressive in the battle royal.

Cloudchaser: -Smirks- We know...it's hard enough being impressive as far as looks go, but being impressive in the ring, too? Not many people can do that...

Flitter: Except for us and Rumby-Poo! And we do it better than ANYBODY!

Cloudchaser: Yeah, we do! -Highfives Flitter-

Flitter: Like Rumby said...we may have lost, but we'll get to see him as a champion VERY soon, and THAT'S what we're all focused on right now.

_Ehem..._

-Anon looks to his side, and sees Horsepower towering over him. He goes to stand in front of him-

Horsepower: -Looking through his clipboard- Sorry, buddy, but you're not on the list to talk to Flitter and Cloudchaser...

Anon: Would it be okay if I could just ask them a few more quest-

Cloudchaser: Just for future reference...-Cloudchaser and Flitter appear by Horsepower's sides- the list DOESN'T lie...

Flitter: -Giggles- So, unfortunately for you, this interview is OVER...

Anon: I-I understand...th-thank you, gals...-Anon walks away with his head hung low-

-Star Swirl the Bearded appears in front of Anon from behind a mist-

Star Swirl the Bearded: YOOOOOOOUUUUUU, young man! Do you know where Princess Luna's chamber of the castle is?

Anon: Uhhhhhh...what?

Star Swirl: -Grabs Anon, and begins shaking him by the collar- QUICK! There be it not much time! My sweet is about to become NIGHTMARE MOON, a blood-thirsty alter ego of herself that is out to KILL her sister, and plague the UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT...into FOREVER NIGHT! It is as serious as it sounds!

Anon: That isn't very serious...

Star Swirl: QUIIIIICCCCK! -Grabs Anon by his face- We mustn't make haste! -Runs off in the direction that PROBABLY doesn't lead to Princess Luna- FOR THE NORDS!


	4. Character Bio: Twilight Sparkle

Age: 21  
>Allies: Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor, Cadance, Princess Celestia.<br>Enemies: The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie (though it's more competitive now than anything), Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls never happened in this universe, obviously, since they're ALREADY humans. Therefore, they still hate each other.)  
>Hometown: Born in Canterlot, currently residing in Loneyville.<br>Signature Moves: Spell Check, Friendship Report  
>Finisher: Take A Note<br>Theme Song: Faster Than You Know by BlackGryph0n & Bassik  
>Family: Spike (Not related in any way, but Twilight considers him a brotherson), Shining Armor (Brother), Cadance (Sister-in-law)  
>Background: Twilight Sparkle used to detest the phrase "friendship." That was, until her mentor, and the princess of Equestria, Princess Celestia, sent her to Loneyville, as she was tired of seeing her prized pupil's eyes stuck in books all day EVERY day. Twilight was hesitant, but knew that friendship would be her destiny when her, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash spoiled the surprise return of Nightmare Moon, thus, turning her back to Princess Luna, Celestia's long-lost sister.<p>

Now, Twilight finds herself working for Luna herself. Most of her friends got drafted to Smackdown, but she still has the boy she took in when he was very young, Spike, her brother, Shining Armor, her nanny turned sister-in-law, Cadance, and Rarity. Together, she will make this brand-new experience from inside the squared circle a MAGICAL one.

She's not the best fighter, but she's GREAT at making her opponents look good. She's a self-told success story, and could very likely be the face of Lunacy. A hero that the entire audience can get behind.

Follow Twilight Sparkle, as she ventures onto a NEW journey...

Friendships will be made, but at the end of the day, none of that matters...

This business is about being the BEST. It's a competition...

And Twilight is out to make her mentor PROUD.


	5. Character Bio: Rainbow Dash

Age:20  
>Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spitfire, Soarin, Scootaloo<br>Rivals: Hoops, Dumb-Bell, Lightning Dust (No longer an intense rivalry, but not always wise to put them in the same room)  
>Hometown: Cloudsdale<br>Signature Moves: Rainbow Bash, Pain Rain  
>Finisher: Sonic Raindrop<br>Theme Song: Loyalty by AcousticBrony & MandoPony  
>Family: Little to no information available.<br>Character Traits: Loyal, Extremely-Confident, Aggressive, Hot-Tempered, Lazy.  
>Background: Growing up as an orphan in the heart of Cloudsdale taught Rainbow Dash to be independent, and more importantly how to fend for herself. She has spent most of her teenage years training herself to become as athletic as possible, rising to the top of many of her high school sports teams, and making some friends along the way. Always knowing she was meant for great things, this belief was proven true when her and her friends: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle defeated the threat of Nightmare Moon and later tackled many other major threats.<p>

Now Dash begins her career on Friday Night Sub-lime with several allies to back her up, not that she'll need them. She'll always help out the friend in need but refuses to lose sight of her goal, which is the very top of course. Anything less than number one would be like losing, and who likes losing?

Her athleticism makes her the perfect high-flying, high-impact fighter that nobody will see coming. Dash loves the cheers and spotlights of adoring fans almost as much as she loves to win.


	6. Character Bio: Sunset Shimmer

Age: 26  
>Allies: Lightning Dust<br>Enemies: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia  
>Hometown: Canterlot<br>Signature Moves: Prospectdriver, Sweet Revenge  
>Finisher: The Last Sunset<br>Theme Song: Shimmer On by MandoPony  
>Family: No information available<br>Character Traits: Ruthless, Aggressive, Vengeful, Sadistic, Pained  
>Background: As a young girl, Sunset already had her life planned out. She wanted to be something SPECIAL. Not just ANY kind of special...Sunset wanted to be a PRINCESS. She was one step closer to this goal when Princess Celestia herself adopted her as her pupil. Sunset was ecstatic, and much like Twilight, did not care one bit about friendship. All she cared about was ruling Equestria at the base of her hands. She never got that opportunity, however, as she showed FAR too much enthusiasm towards the idea to Celestia's liking. She was too young, and not prepared for such a monumental task, but Sunset didn't care. She DEMANDED Celestia make her a princess. But being a princess...IS EARNED.<p>

Sunset was discarded of, and a few years later, in came Twilight Sparkle. Sunset was FURIOUS about being replaced with a girl who wasn't HALF the princess Sunset could've been. Ever since then, she's stalked Twilight constantly, waiting for that ONE special moment, where she would exact SWEET, SWEEETT REVENGE.

It's not about being a Princess anymore...

It's personal.

As these two make their way to Lunacy TOGETHER, what will happen? How big will the explosion that comes with it be? Will either one of these talented women EVER be same...when the dust settles?


	7. Character Bio: Pinkie Pie

Age:22  
>Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Inkie Pie, Blinkie Pie<br>Rivals: Trixie  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Signature Moves: Party Cannon, Laughing Block  
>Finisher: Pinkie Sense<br>Theme Song: Do You Believe in Magic by The Lovin Spoonful  
>Family: Inkie Pie(Sister) Blinkie Pie(Sister)<br>Character Traits: Cheerful, Fun-loving, Excitable, Friendly, Crazy  
>Background: Pinkie Pie was born to a poor family in a low populated, rural area. Her early childhood was filled with nothing but work,sadness,and toil. It was Pinkie who broke the cycle of boredom and taught her family how to have fun. Eventually she moved on to the town of Loneyville where she met her best friends: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and later Twilight Sparkle. With these friends she would go on many fun adventures and tackle the toughest of enemies.<p>

Now Pinkie has landed on Sublime with many friends and both of her sisters. She is determined to turn every night into a party and keep every battle a friendly one. No hard-feelings from Pinkie Pie, after all, it's all just a game right?


	8. Character Bio: Lightning Dust

Age: 20  
>Allies: Sunset Shimmer<br>Enemies: Rainbow Dash, Spitfire  
>Hometown: Cloudsdale. (Though it's not really hinted at. Just my Headcanon.)<br>Signature Moves: Fulminology, Buccaneer Blaze  
>Finisher: Astraphobia<br>Theme: Danger Zone by Vanilla Ninja  
>Family: "Lightning" Larry Luciano (her pet snail.)<br>Character Traits: Egotistical, Chill, Opportunistic, Persuasive, Reckless  
>Background: Lightning Dust had always been a girl with her head stuck in the clouds. She had dreams FAR beyond her reach. Not to mention, she was too stubborn and reckless to ever accomplish these dreams.<p>

Still, though, she's always been a SUPERB athlete. But someone was just, always better than her...that someone, was Rainbow Dash. They went to school together, from Kindergarten to 12th grade. They've basically known each other for over half of their lives.

Which, unfortunately, is a bad thing. In the beginning, the two similar girls found immediate friendship with each other. But you know how school goes...once you get past all the cookies and nap-time, things take a turn. People change, and in this case, Lightning Dust was the one to change.

Every sport she'd try out for, Rainbow Dash would try out for, too. It wasn't to upstage her, Rainbow just legitimately wanted to be a part of any team she could. Both would make it, of course, but Rainbow would ALWAYS be more impressive towards the coaches, Rainbow ALWAYS got the ball, Rainbow ALWAYS got more playing time.

RAINBOW, RAINBOW, RAINBOW, RAINBOW!

And thus...Lightning Dust was usually on the bench. Whenever she WAS on the field/court, however, Rainbow Dash would outshine her.

Lightning Dust became BITTER, and now, the once strong friendship...is over.

But now, Lightning Dust has the chance to start FRESH. Because this, THIS is professional wrestling. There's no bias here. Everybody gets a chance to SHINE. And Lightning Dust plans to shine brighter than EVERYBODY around here. Even better...Dash is on the OTHER show. Not that that matters to Lightning Dust, because the FIRST chance she gets, she's going to HUMILIATE Rainbow Dash...and silence all the critics.

No, lightning will NOT strike twice, because for Lightning Dust, it's NEVER struck...

...Until now.


	9. Character Bio: Trixie

Age:24  
>Allies: Snips, Snails<br>Rivals: Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity  
>Hometown: Manehatten<br>Signature Moves: Smoke and Mirrors, Spellbound  
>Finisher: Ursa Lock<br>Theme Song: Magic by Apollo Justice  
>Family:No information available<br>Character Traits: Arrogant, Deceitful, Vengeful, Overbearing, Braggart  
>Background:Fighting for a living was never part of Trixie's plan. Her passion had always been magic. She used whatever resources a teenager could to teach her self magic tricks all throughout her school years. After graduating she started her own magic show in her home town of Manehatten. It was so successful that she began to take her show from town to town, wowing audiences everywhere and making quite the wealth and reputation for herself.<p>

Her show-biz dreams came crashing down when Twilight Sparkle decided to meddle in her affairs and revealed the deception behind all of Trixie's claims. This revelation would destroy her reputation and put an end to her traveling magic show.

Now the magician is on Sublime, far from Twilight, but not away from all nay-sayers. It'll take supreme talent to rise through the ranks and earn back the reputation she once had, but nothing stops the Great and Powerful Trixie.


	10. Character Bio: Spike

Age: 13  
>Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack<br>Enemies: Garble  
>Hometown: Born in Detroit, now residing in Loneyville<br>Signatures Moves: Doesn't wrestle.  
>Finisher: Again, doesn't wrestle.<br>Theme Song: Silence.  
>Family: Twilight Sparkle (Adoptive sister)<br>Character Traits: Sarcastic, Witty, Cool, Helpful, Klutz  
>Background: Spike is the youngest member of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation roster, but he will not be able to do ANY wrestling at his age. It's been outlawed by Filthy Rich himself. Spike will serve as the ring announcer for his BEST friend, and his sister, Twilight Sparkle.<p>

Born in Detroit, Spike's family had always been a rough one. His parents were young, stupid, and just plain unprepared for the responsibility that came with taking care of a child. Spike had no other brothers or sisters. Just two VERY ignorant human beings as parents. Spike would be blown off for their usual party ways, leaving him to fend for himself. Every night, while his parents were away, Spike would walk the streets, looking for SOMETHING to do. He saw a LOT of things a child his age SHOULDN'T be seeing...but, he adjusted to the life of the cold and unforgiving streets of Detroit. He sold drugs, he BOUGHT drugs. He dumpster-dived for as much as a ham sandwich. He would use his newly acquired "street-smarts" to survive.

Then, one day, he was founded by Twilight, and her parents. They were on vacation, in DETROIT of all places...God KNOWS why...

Twilight and family couldn't stand to see this young child being left unattended to on the streets, and they were even MORE appalled when they were told of his background. Spike led them to his home, and without ANY persuasion, Spike's parents just...let him go. They even went to court, and INSISTED that Spike become a member of Twilight's family. They didn't want him anymore.

Spike didn't care. He had been on his own for so long, he didn't NEED a family. He had lasted this long by himself, what would a handful more decades of solitude hurt?

But, after a few weeks with Twilight, Spike's entire mindset changed. Because Twilight, too, was alone...just like him. And yet, he could sense the strong bond she was thrusting into him. And, for the first time in his life, Spike actually felt...wanted. He actually had a family who loved and cared for him.

Now, 5 years later, Spike is coming with Twilight to Lunacy. Spike has been a fighter ALL his life, no doubt, but he wont be able to fight here. Still, though, it doesn't matter to him. because he'll be with his big sister...

And Spike will do ANYTHING for her.


	11. Character Bio: Spitfire

Age:30  
>Allies: Soarin, Rainbow Dash<br>Rivals: Lightning Dust  
>Hometown: Cloudsdale<br>Signature Moves: Broken Formation, Nose Dive  
>Finisher: Supermarine<br>Theme: Spirit of Fire by PsychGoth  
>Family: No information available.<br>Character Traits: Cool, Social, talented leader, Gracious, Authoritative  
>Background: Born to a middle class family in Cloudsdale, Spitfire was obsessed with planes and fighter jets from a very young age. By Junior High she could name almost any type of plane shown to her. She dropped out of high school to join the Air Force (Lying about her age in the process) and took training to become a fighter pilot. However, she did not become a combat pilot but rather a stunt pilot. Participating in air shows around the country with other talented pilots to amaze the masses. At age 25 she was leading her own squadron.<p>

Although sometimes when one gets too good and too comfortable with their profession they become bored, this exact thing happened to Spitfire. So she and her best friend Soarin left the stunt business together and signed on to the E.W.F. Spitfire will benefit from an already large fan base and military training at her disposal.

It's time to bring the E.W.F to mach speed.


	12. Character Bio: Shining Armor

Age: 26  
>Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, Princess Celestia<br>Enemies: None  
>Hometown: Canterlot<br>Signature Moves: Surfs Up, Hang Ten  
>Finisher: The Big Kahuna<br>Theme Song: Into Yesterday by Sugar Ray  
>Family: Twilight Sparkle (Sister), Spike (Adoptive brother), Cadance (Real-life wife, storyline girlfriend)<br>Character Traits: Humble, Leader, Athletic, Dependable, BRO  
>Background: If you were to spend a day with Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle, you would realize that they were POLAR opposites. Growing up, sports were not Twilight's forte, but they were Shining Armor's. Studying was not Shining Armor's favorite thing to do, but it was Twilight's. But yet, these two could not be any stronger as siblings. Shining Armor may NOT have liked to study, but he is FAR from a lazy man.<p>

An all-state Quarterback from Canterlot, Shining Armor was the first in the Sparkle family to actually get into sports. Neither his parents, his grandparents, or even his GREAT grandparents were into it. They were also writers, teachers, or doctors. None of that interested Shining Armor, even though he is QUITE intelligent. He wasn't an irresponsible meathead, going out on the town after every game, getting drunk and bedding a broad, but he DOES like to have his fair share of fun.

Instead of going to college for Football, however, Shining decided to take a new path in life...he signed up for the military, to aid Equestria in the War against the Mexicans. He went straight out of high school, and was gone for 7 years, and left when the war was finally over. He returned home to many happy faces, and to his high-school sweetheart, Cadance, for whom he had to leave hanging for 7 years. The night he came back, he popped the question.

Now, Shining Armor returns to sports, but not football. It's a WHOLE different ballgame, because Shining Armor joins the ranks of the professional wrestling world. Coincidentally, with his sister, his brother, and his blushing new-bride.

AT EASE!

Fun facts: Shining Armor enjoys surfing and eating corndogs.


	13. Character Bio: Diamond Tiara

Age: 18  
>Allies: Silver Spoon, Turf<br>Enemies: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Discord  
>Hometown: Loneyville (Unfortunately for her.)<br>Signature Moves: Perfection, Flawless  
>Finisher: The Diamond Cutter<br>Family: Filthy Rich, Screwball  
>Character Traits: Snobby, Prissy, Conceited, Bitchy, Manipulative (AND MANY OTHER SYNONYMS FOR THE FIRST 4)<br>Theme Song: Better Than You by MandoPony  
>Background: Background: Coal is what is squeezed into the next Diamond.<p>

As far as Diamond Tiara is concerned, she was born into the world as the brightest diamond ever crafted. She is ABOVE coal. Being the father of Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara has been handed everything she's ever been given. Filthy Rich is a nice guy, and he WASN'T raised like that. He WORKED for his success...even so, this is his ONLY child, and he feels the need to cater to her every will. Not to mention the fact that at age 5, Filthy Rich and his wife, Glamour Tiara had a falling out, and ended their marriage. Diamond was so young, and so...CRUSHED. Her mother mocked her in conversations with her father, claiming she was "a mistake" and would "never live up to her name." This made Diamond Tiara HATE her mother, and brought Filthy Rich to a cursing mess.

Soon, however, Diamond figured that her mother was trying to HELP her...by making her a girl that took what she want by any means necessary. So, Diamond started bullying other girls at school. She became cruel and heartless...just like her mother. Even though Diamond Tiara HATED it, she only longed for her mother's approval...

She never got it.

At age 10, Discord returned, and turned Glamour Tiara into Screwball. Her eyes swirled, and she spoke and ACTED like a buffoon. Diamond Tiara now hated DISCORD, and now had a LEGITIMATE reason to act with malice towards everyone around her.

Filthy Rich could not feel WORSE for his daughter. And so, he sheltered her with anything she desired even MORE now. Filthy knew he should teach his daughter how to WORK, and prepare her to run the family business in the future, but Diamond, in classic fashion, would throw a tantrum until Filthy never brought it up again. She then met her newest "girlfriend", Turf, and she, along with Diamond and long-time friend Silver Spoon, terrorized the children from Ponyville Elementary, to the end of Ponyville High. Anytime Filthy would try to punish Diamond, she would just play cute, and claim that her father was turning into her mother. Filthy knew that was a blatant lie, and more-so that Diamond HERSELF was now HER MOTHER. He just couldn't bring himself to take action, though.

Now, Diamond Tiara is FRESH out of High School, and Filthy Rich has put his foot down.

Diamond WILL get a job, and she WILL pay her dues to society...by entertaining them.

She will be a wrestler, as a part of Filthy's NEWEST experiment...The Equestrian Wrestling Federation.

Diamond Tiara WILL not get special treatment, and Filthy Rich WILL not hand her anything else.

If Diamond wants to buy something, she'll by it with the money she earns...by WINNING.

For the first time in her life, it is actually ENCOURAGED that Diamond Tiara TAKES what she wants...

As long as she plays by the rules.

Diamond Tiara DESPISES this idea.

Filthy Rich doesn't care.


	14. Sublime - 1-5-14

-Sublime's theme begins to play as a mixture of blue and green fireworks begin shooting off on stage, ending with a final explosion of pyrotechnics. The crowd goes wild at the spectacle-  
>-Dr. Whooves and commentary partner Discord prepare for the start. Dr. Whooves adjusts his tie and combs his hair, Discord props up his feet and takes a sip of chocolate milk-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the greatest spectacle Friday night has ever seen, EWF's Sublime!  
>Discord: That sounded so rehearsed.<br>Dr. Whooves: I'd like to see you do better.  
>Discord: Can't be bothered.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well you better be! These fans need good commentators calling the action! It's what we're here for after all.  
>Discord: Really? I came for the free refreshments.<br>Celestia over headphones: Discord, remember our agreement. You need to actually work.  
>Discord: Pfftt...this IS working.<br>Dr. Whooves: I can tell it's going to take a lot of coffee to work with you.  
>Discord: I thought your kind preferred tea.<br>Dr. Whooves: Bloody stereotypes...  
>-Celestia's theme plays over the speakers-<br>Discord: Quiet down fool, the General Manager is going to grace us with her presence.  
>Dr. Whooves: Didn't take you for the brown nosing type.<br>Discord: Celestia and I go way back.  
>-Celestia makes her way down to the ring-<br>Celestia: Attention fans, let's give a shout for the debut of Sublime!  
>-Cheers-<br>Celestia: Tonight is the first and thus most important night for this show. It's the night where all our competitors must prove their skill and earn the respect, or hatred, of the fans. The first order of business is to decide who will earn the most important right, the right to the World Fighter's Championship! The fate of such an important title can not be decided with merely one match, thus all contenders will battle each other in a tournament that will take place over the next four weeks, the final two competitors remaining in the tournament will fight at Proving Grounds for the title who fail the tournament should not despair however,as the ten best of them will fight each other in a battle royal to earn the International championship. Also, tonight's main event will feature a battle for the Sublime tag team championships. The tournament will begin tonight, good luck to all participating!  
>-Celestia leaves while the crowd cheers on-<br>Dr. Whooves: A tournament, how exhilarating, but that's not the only thing we have for our fans tonight. The battle to decide who will represent Sublime in the battle for the Combos of Carnage tag team championship will take place as well.  
>-Trixie's theme plays, her entrance is accompanied by a mesmerizing display of fireworks, she approaches the ring with a personalized microphone-<br>Trixie: What is this? Where are the cheers for the GREAT and POWERFUL TRRRRRIXIE!? Are you saying you haven't heard of Trixie? Well that soon change once Trixie dominates this tournament and goes on to win Sublime's top title! It does not even matter who Trixie faces, for she is a higher caliber than them all. None other on Sublime possess the talent, skill, and cunning that Trixie possesses! Trixie is determined to be the eternal face of Friday nights, and wil-  
>*You see me soaring through the sky,I see you below as you walk on by*<br>Discord: Who would interrupt such an entertaining speech?  
>Dr. Whooves: My heroine...<br>Trixie: Rainbow Dash! How dare you interrupt Trixie's monologue!?  
>-Rainbow Dash casually makes her way down towards the ring-<br>Rainbow Dash: Seriously Trixie? Do you really think anyone here wants to listen to you brag all night long?  
>*Crowd cheers in agreement*<br>Rainbow Dash: You're all bark and no bite. I mean really, did anyone else come out here to talk about how "great" they are? No, only you did.  
>Trixie: No other wrestler has the courage to face their audience. Besides, it's not as if they care about your blathering either.<br>Rainbow Dash: *Shrugs* At least I can back up my words with action, something I don't think you can do.  
>-Trixie slaps Rainbow Dash, crowd boos-<br>Discord: That's more like it!  
>Trixie: Action enough for you Rainbow Crash?<br>-Rainbow Dash hits Trixie with a flurry of punches and the two begin brawling-  
>Dr. Whooves: Well that didn't take long to escalate.<br>-Rainbow Dash gets Trixie on the ground and gets ready to perform the Sonic Raindrop, but Trixie rolls away at the last second, before Rainbow Dash can get up Trixie hits her with the microphone-  
>Trixie: That was a nice try Rainbow Dash, but your efforts will not be enough to rain on Trixie's parade. When the time comes for us to face each other in a real match, you'll regret making an enemy of Trixie.<br>-Trixie takes her mic and exits the ring, leaving a slowly recovering Dash holding her head in pain-  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back to Friday Night Sublime where it's time for our first tournament match!  
>Discord: So rehearsed.<br>Dr. Whooves: Shut it.  
>*REDACTED THEME*<br>Announcer: Approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, seven inches tall and weighing in at 150 pounds, Nurse Redheart!  
>*REDACTED THEME*<br>-A group of armored men and women enter the stage, another in fancy, out-dated looking clothing enters with a microphone-  
>Squire: All shall now make way for the all powerful and respectable Commander Hurricane, rightful ruler of this federation and the lands beyond.<br>Match 1: Tournament Match, Nurse Redheart vs. Commander Hurricane  
>-Commander Hurricane approaches the stage dressed in full metal body armor, the ref orders her to remove it-<br>Commander Hurricane: What?! How dare you give me an order!? I outrank you by far "referee".  
>Referee: The metal comes off or you'll be disqualified.<br>Commander Hurricane: Fine, this opponent doesn't look like she'll present much of a threat anyways...  
>-Commander Hurricane removes her armor and piles it just outside the ring, leaving just her wrestling attire on-<br>Discord: *Whistles* If only all women were so eager to strip down.  
>Dr. Whooves: Well aren't you a pervert.<br>Discord: You're thinking the same thing, don't embarrass us both by lying about it.  
>Dr. Whooves: Good heavens man, I'm married!<br>Discord: AND?  
>-After 5 minutes Commander Hurricane is clearly dominating, hitting increasingly more brutal moves on Nurse Redheart-<br>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane is just being merciless...  
>-Nurse Redheart manages a few lucky counters and hits Commander Hurricane with a "Check Up!" and pins, but Commander Hurricane kicks out at 2-<br>Dr. Whooves: So close, but it does seem things are in Redheart's favor now.  
>-One of Commander Hurricane's guards attempts to enter the ring, but is stopped by the referee, the two begin to argue, while the referee is distracted Commander Hurricane slips out of the ring and grabs her metal helmet, she then re-enters the ring and hits Nurse Redheart with it repeatedly, throwing it out of the ring and pinning her just as the ref turns back around-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: How cheap!<br>Discord: Looked fair to me.  
>Squire: The winner of this battle, our great leader, Commander Hurricane!<br>-Commander Hurricane and her company leave the ring while being booed the whole while-  
>*Backstage*<br>-Braeburn and Happy Trails are engaged in a game of poker when Hoity Toity and Blueblood approach, scoffing at them-  
>Braeburn: Ya'll got a problem pardners?<br>Hoity Toity: Oh no, not at all. It's always interesting to observe the lower class engaged in low class activities.  
>Happy Trails: Lower class? You puffed up little..<br>Blueblood: Oh my what a temper. He didn't mean anything by it. We understand the need for those such as yourselves. You exist to give great men such as us something to stand on.  
>Hoity Toity: I admit though, I would of thought you two would of been preparing for our match later, but I don't blame you for not trying. You don't stand a chance being so out-classed as you are.<br>Braeburn: We'll see who's out-classed soon enough. And ya'll will be in for a rude awakening when we kick your asses from here back to the big city ya came from. Now if ya don't mind, we have a game to finish.  
>-Hoity Toity and Blueblood continuing walking, laughing about "ignorant cowboys"-<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: We're back, and just in time. As the match to determine Sublime's representatives in the Carnage of Combo's tag team championship is about to begin.<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 398 pounds, Canterlot Class!<br>-Hoity Toity approaches the ring in his wrestling attire, which has his name engraved in gold lettering, each of his fingers also has a ring with some type of precious metal attached. Blueblood is dressed like a king, with an over-sized red robe and even a scepter-  
>Dr. Whooves: These two are rolling in cash and they aren't afraid to show it off.<br>Discord: What good is money if you can't brag about it?  
>*REDACTED Theme*<br>Announcer: And their opponents, weighing in at a combined 409 pounds, the team of Braeburn and Happy Trails!  
>*Braeburn walks down the ramp happily shaking hands with fans, while Happy Trails constantly breaks out in some funny looking country dance moves*<br>Match 2: Combos of Carnage Qualifying match, Canterlot Class vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails  
>-11 Minutes into the match-<br>-Hoity Toity "accidentally" takes out the referee-  
>Dr. Whooves: Dear lord, here we go...<br>-Blueblood knocks Happy Trails off the ropes and exits the ring, he then picks him up and starts smashing Happy Trail's face against the ring post repeatedly, causing him to bleed-  
>Blueblood:*Releasing Happy Trails* Ugh, you got your DISGUSTING blood all over my royal hands!<br>-Happy Trails manages to elbow Blueblood in the gut and then throws him into the steel steps-  
>-Meanwhile in the ring Braeburn hits High Noon on Hoity Toity, the ref comes back to his senses and Braeburn goes for the pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-The crowd cheers-<br>Announcer: And the winners of the match, the tag team who will be competing against EGO for the Combos of Carnage title at Proving Grounds, the team of Braeburn and Happy Trails!  
>Discord: Oh boo, I thought Canterlot Class was going to win that one.<br>Dr. Whooves: Thank God they didn't, I don't think we would be able to stand the combined puffed up arrogance of EGO and Canterlot Class.  
>*Now trending on Twitter: #GreatandPowerfulTrixie #RainbowDash #Cowboys #DrWhoovesisBritish<br>Dr. Whooves: I wonder if they figured that out all on their own..  
>-Happy Trails pulls a guitar from under the ring and begins to play music-<br>: Adding insult to injury with the celebration music.  
>-Canterlot Class retreats from the ring looking disgraced-<br>Discord: Oh goody, up next we have a family face off! A tournament match featuring Apple Bloom versus Babs Seed. You gotta love watching relatives beat each other up.  
>Dr. Whooves: Is there any humanity any you?<br>Discord: Not really.  
>*REDACTED theme*<br>Announcer: Approaching the ring,standing at five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 138 pounds, from Manhattan, Babs Seed!  
>-Babs Seed walks down the ramp, glaring at the audience from time to time-<br>Discord: She sure seems friendly enough.  
>*REDACTED theme*<br>Announcer: And her opponent, from Loneyville, standing at five foot, seven inches tall, weighing in at 136 pounds, Apple Bloom!  
>-Apple Bloom heads to the ring smiling and waving the entire while-<br>Match 3: Tournament Match, Babs Seed vs. Apple Bloom  
>-9 minutes later-<br>-Babs Seed tries to throw Apple Bloom over the top rope but Apple Bloom counters and pulls her into a *REDACTED move*-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: The winner of the match, Apple Bloom!  
>-Apple Bloom offers Babs Seed a hand shake, Babs Seed moves to take it but instead pulls Apple Bloom into a finisher-<br>-The crowd boos loudly as Babs Seed starts kicking and stomping on the downed Apple Bloom-  
>*REDACTED Theme*<br>Dr. Whooves: It's Apple Bloom's tag team partner Sweetie Belle! Looks like it's time to clean house.  
>-Babs Seed quickly retreats as Sweetie Belle enters the ring, leaving her to check on Apple Bloom-<br>Dr. Whooves: Two on one, I think Babs Seed is biting off more than she can chew by making them her enemies.  
>Discord: She's a sneaky one, she'll figure something out.<br>*Commercial*  
>-Backstage-<br>Interviewer: Rainbow Dash, would you care to comment on what happened on the show earlier?  
>Rainbow Dash: Trixie got lucky is all, I almost had her. Next time will be different, I'll make sure of it.<br>Interviewer: Do you think you'll get to face Trixie later in the tournament?  
>Rainbow Dash: Well I know that I will be there, but I don't know if Trixie will. She talks way better than she can actually fight, I wouldn't be surprised if someone else eliminates her from the tournament before I can get to her.<br>Interviewer: I'm also aware that many of your close friends will also be in this tournament, how will you feel about having to fight some of them?  
>Rainbow Dash: It's not a big deal, it'll just be like a friendly spar is all. No hard feelings.<br>Interviewer: Thank you for your time.  
>-Rainbow Dash exits while Trixie enters-<br>Trixie: What is this? Why was the VOCAL and OPINIONATED Trixie not offered an interview?  
>Interviewer: Well...I...uhh...<br>Trixie: Are you saying that Trixie is not worthy of an interview?  
>Interviewer: Not at all miss...I...<br>Trixie: Trixie is offended by this insult! Trixie will have to take this up with the general manager and will be sure to tell her your name and that you denied her the interview Trixie deserved!  
>-Trixie leaves in a huff-<br>Interviewer: Uhhhhhhh...  
>-Camera switches back to the arena-<br>*Do you believe in magic?*  
>Announcer: Entering the ring, weighing in at 150 pounds, and standing at five foot, eight inches tall, from the town of Loneyville. Pinkie Pie!<br>-As Pinkie Pie enters the arena balloons fall from the ceiling and confetti shoots off from the stage, she bounces and skips the whole way down to the ring, lots of cheering-  
>*REDACTED theme*<br>Announcer: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Aloe, weighing in at 130 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, from Loneyville, Lotus Blossom!  
>-Aloe and Lotus walk down to the ring with poise, blowing kisses to the audience as they go by, the crowd cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like we have two crowd favorites facing off for this one.  
>Discord: No villains?! How boring.<br>-Lotus enters the ring, the bell rings-  
>Match 4: Tournament Match, Pinkie Pie vs. Lotus Blossom<br>-Lotus manages to get the first hit on Pinkie Pie but breaks a nail, she immediately stops her attack and gasps-  
>Lotus: My beautiful nails! Ruined! It'll take so long to fix this manicure!<br>*PINKIE SENSE!*  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: And the winner of the match, Pinkie Pie!  
>Discord: *Laughing* That was better than I thought it would be! Five star match for sure.<br>Pinkie Pie: Sorry for taking advantage like that! But someone had to win right? No hard feelings! -Pinkie Pie helps Lotus up and the two shake hands-  
>Dr. Whooves: What sportsmanship. Good show!<br>*On screen appears camera footage of Daring Do, in some exotic area*  
>Daring Do: Hello Sublime, this is Daring Do speaking to you from the Amazon jungle. I'm afraid my latest adventure is taking me longer than I thought, so I might not be able to make my appearance on show as soon as I should have, but don't worry...I'll find my way out of here eventually. -A snake comes up behind Daring Do and tries to attack her, she slices it with a machete- It's excellent physical training, fighting off all these creatures is sure to improve my strength and stamina. Anyways, the mosquitoes will be out soon so I should get back to my base camp. Oh, tell Ahuiztol I said hello, and he better not show his mug on Sublime or they'll be trouble for him when I get back!<br>*Commercial*  
>-Trixie's theme plays, followed by the extreme firework show seen earlier-<br>Trixie: And approaching the ring, from Manhattan, standing at an intimidating five foot, eleven inches tall, and weighing at a perfect 148 pounds, the GRRRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAT AND POWERRRRRRRRRRFUL...TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIXIEEEEE!  
>Discord: That woman sure does know how an entrance is made.<br>*She felt the wind and longed to follow*  
>Announcer: Approaching the ring, accompanied by Soarin, standing six foot tall and weighing 159 pounds, from Cloudsdale, Spitfire!<br>Match 5: Tournament Match, Trixie vs. Spitfire  
>-18 minutes later-<br>-Trixie gets Spitfire trapped in the corner and starts raining down punches, Spitfire catches one and shoves Trixie away, she then climbs up on the turnbuckle and hits Trixie with a dive, then going for a pin-  
>*1...2...- *KICK-OUT*<br>-Spitfire picks Trixie up to perform another move, but Trixie counters and takes Spitfire to the ground, putting her in a Ursa Lock-  
>: Oh lord, that looks painful. I wonder how long Spitfire can take that, and poor Soarin is helpless.<br>Discord: I think he's just been enjoying the show the whole time.  
>Dr. Whooves: Wha?<br>Discord: Who wouldn't enjoy seeing their girlfriend get hot and sweaty? Oh, I forgot that you Brits are prudes.  
>Dr. Whooves: Why I never.<br>-After 2 minutes in the Ursa Lock Spitfire is forced to tap out-  
>-Trixie stands and grabs her personal mic-<br>Trixie: And the winner of the match, advancing to the next stage of the tournament, the GRRRRRRRRREAT AND POWERRRRRRRRRFUL TRRRRRRRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
>-Trixie starts walking up the ramp with Soarin staring at her, Spitfire who has recovered somewhat walks over and punches him in the shoulder-<br>Soarin: OW! What was that for?  
>Spitfire: I saw you staring at her.<br>Soarin: Well uhh yeah...she has nice...uhh...attire.  
>Spitfire: RIGHT, that's what you were staring at.<br>Soarin: I swear it was.  
>Spitfire: Whatever...let's get out of here.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: And we are back for the main event of Friday Night Sublime, where the Sublime Tag Team Champions will be decided. We have two promising teams facing off. The alliance of Octavia and Vinyl Scratch versus Beauty Shot, the tag team of Photo Finish and Pretty Vision. Let's see how it plays out.<br>*REDACTED theme*  
>Announcer:The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Sublime Tag team Championship! Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 282 pounds, Beauty Shot!<br>-Photo Finish walks elegantly down the ramp, striking many poses along the way, while Pretty Vision follows with a camera taking snapshots, the crowd cheers after every pose-  
>*A dub-step remix of some classical music piece plays, multi-colored,flashing lights shine all around the arena*<br>Announcer: And their opponents, weighing a combined 290 pounds, the team of Octavia and Vinyl Scratch!  
>-Vinyl Scratch dances down the ramp, pulling off all kinds of modern,hip moves while Octavia maintains a solid composure-<br>Dr. Whooves: This is certainly a unique team, with many differences between the two.  
>Discord: I'm just liking the music. Dub-step has such a chaotic feel wouldn't you agree?<br>Dr. Whooves: All I hear is noise.  
>Main Event: Sublime Tag Team Championship. Beauty Shot vs. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch<br>-22 minutes later-  
>-Octavia and Vinyl Scratch are on the verge of victory, Vinyl Scratch hits *REDACTED* on Pretty Vision-<br>-Photo Finish hits *REDACTED* on the referee from behind and jumps down from the ring, meanwhile Pretty Vision rolls out from under the bottom rope-  
>-Photo Finish pulls two chairs out from the bottom of the ring and hands one to Pretty Vision, when Octavia and Vinyl Scratch exit the ring to pursue them the two ambush them with chairs-<br>Pretty Vision: Isn't this cheating?  
>Photo Finish: Fool! We are not cheating! That is beneath us. We are merely being opportunistic!<br>Pretty Vision: Ohhhh...I get it! *Continues attacking with chair*  
>*Photo Finish rolls Vinyl Scratch into the ring*<br>Photo Finish: What are you waiting for?! Wake up the ref and pin her!  
>*Pretty Vision manages to wake the ref up and pins Vinyl Scratch*<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Crowd boos loudly-<br>Announcer: Here are you winners, and the new Sublime Tag Team Champions...Beauty Shot!  
>Dr. Whooves: Terrible, bloody terrible!<br>Discord: Marvelous, absolutely marvelous.  
>Dr. Whooves: We'll just have to hope these two get what they deserve next week. We'll see you then ladies and gentlemen!<br>-The show ends with Photo Finish and Pretty Vision showing off their new titles-  
>Match Results-<br>Match 1: Commander Hurricane vs. Nurse Redheart Commander Hurricane won  
>Match 2: Canterlot Class vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails Braeburn and Happy Trails won<br>Match 3: Babs Seed vs. Apple Bloom Apple Bloom won  
>Match 4: Pinkie Pie vs. Lotus Blossom Pinkie Pie won<br>Match 5: Trixie vs. Spitfire Trixie won  
>Match 6: Beauty Shot vs. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch Beauty Shot won<br>Tournament Status:  
>-Nurse Redheart,Babs Seed,Lotus Blossom, and Spitfire eliminated.<br>-Commander Hurricane,Apple Bloom,Pinkie Pie, and Trixie will advance to round 2.  
>-Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Cheerilee, Aloe, Sweet Tooth, Inkie Pie, and Blinkie Pie yet to compete<p> 


	15. Power 30 - Week 1

1. Lightning Dust Position Change: N/A Last Week:N/A  
>2. Trixie Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>3. Scootaloo Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>4. Pinkie Pie Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>5. Photo Finish Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>6. Pretty Vision Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>7. Fancy Pants Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>8. Gustave La Grand Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>9. Braeburn Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>10. Happy Trails Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>11. Sunset Shimmer Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>12. Commander Hurricane Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>13. Overdrive Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>14. Apple Bloom Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>15. Twist Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>16. Diamond Tiara Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>17. Babs Seed Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>18. Turf Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>19. Spitfire Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>20. Shining Armor Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>21. Flash Sentry Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>22. Midnight Strike Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>23. Hoity Toity Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>24. Prince Blueblood Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>25. Silver Spoon Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>26. Cadance Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>27. Octavia Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>28. Vinyl Scratch Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>29. Horsepower Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>30. Lotus Blossom Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A


	16. Title Rankings - Week 1

Women's Eternal World Champion:

Champion: Lightning Dust  
>1. Scootaloo<br>2. Twilight Sparkle  
>3. Sunset Shimmer<br>4. Rarity  
>5. Midnight Strike<br>6. Diamond Tiara  
>7. Turf<br>8. Honeycomb  
>9. Cadance<br>10. Twist

World Fighters Champion:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Trixie<br>2. Pinkie Pie  
>3. Commander Hurricane<br>4. Rainbow Dash  
>5. Apple Bloom<br>6. Photo Finish  
>7. Pretty Vision<br>8. Applejack  
>9. Babs Seed<br>10. Aloe

Champion of Carnage:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Overdrive<br>2. Fancy Pants  
>3. Gustave Le Grand<br>4. Shining Armor  
>5. Snips<br>6. Snails  
>7. Rumble<br>8. Hugh Jelly  
>9. Flash Sentry<br>10. Star Swirl the Bearded

World Brawlers Champion:

1. Braeburn  
>2. Happy Trails<br>3. Hoity Toity  
>4. Prince Blueblood<br>5. Soarin  
>6. Big MacIntosh<br>7. Caramel  
>8. Doughnut Joe<br>9. Thunderlane  
>10. Uncle Wing<p>

Crater Chick Champion:  
>Champion: To Be Decided<br>1. Midnight Strike  
>2. Honeycomb<br>3. Twist  
>4. Turf<br>5. Silver Spoon  
>6. Lyra<br>7. Bon Bon  
>8. Fleur De Lis<br>9. Cloudchaser  
>10. Flitter<p>

International Champion:  
>Champion: To Be Decided<br>1. Spitfire  
>2. Lotus Blossom<br>3. Nurse Redheart  
>4. Daring Do<br>5. Sweetie Belle  
>6. Babs Seed<br>7. Photo Finish  
>8. Pretty Vision<br>9. Inkie Pie  
>10. Blinkie Pie<p>

Chick Combo Champions:  
>Champions: To Be Decided<br>1. Sunset Shimmer & Lightning Dust  
>2. Twilight Sparkle &amp; Rarity<br>3. Diamond Tiara & Turf  
>4. Diamond Tiara &amp; Silver Spoon<br>5. Turf and Silver Spoon  
>6. Lyra and Bon Bon<br>7. Flitter and Cloudchaser  
>8. Cadance and Twilight Sparkle<p>

Sublime Tag Team Champions:  
>Champions: Beauty Shot (Pretty Vision &amp; Photo Finish)<br>1. Octavia & Vinyl Scratch  
>2. Aloe and Lotus Blossom<br>3. The Ghost Girls (Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie)  
>4. Apple Bloom &amp; Sweetie Belle<br>5. Red Delicious & Golden Delicious  
>6. Applejack &amp; Apple Bloom<br>7. Red Delicious & Apple Bloom  
>8. Golden Delicious &amp; Apple Bloom<br>9. Red Delicious & Applejack  
>10. Golden Delicious &amp; Applejack<p>

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions:  
>Champions: To Be Decided<br>1. EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancy Pants)  
>2. Braeburn &amp; Happy Trails<br>3. Snips & Snails  
>4. BroMans (Shining Armor &amp; Flash Sentry)<br>5. Canterlot Class (Hoity Toity & Prince Blueblood)  
>6. Hoops &amp; Dumb-Bell<br>7. Couch-Mate (Davenport & Check Mate)  
>8. Horsepower &amp; Rumble<br>9. Hugh Jelly & Clip Clop  
>10. Dance Fever &amp; Bill Neigh<p> 


	17. Smarks Discuss - Week 1

_Wrestling fans are natural born complainers. Sometimes their complaints are justified, but other times, they're just plain ignorant. Wrestling hasn't been around for a long time in Equestria, but even back in the day, people were talking about how boring Kluh Nagoh was and how he needed to drop the title to Treb Tarh and retire._

_Now that wrestling is back, a whole new generation of complainers have begun to fluctuate._

_We have assigned our officials to stalk any and all forum threads, in order to bring you these "smarks'" silliest conversations about pro wrestling._

On Lunacy:

ninjawarriorofawesome69: So...is Twilight Sparkle a heel or what? Her promo gave off the sense that she was full of herself i don't get her gimmick.

blumakunama (in reply): pretty sure she's a face i think she's supposed to be like a new school kluh nagoh and right all the wrongs of the heels like sunset shimmr and lightning dust

ninjawarriorofawesome69 (in reply): Ah...makes sense. I HOPE she's a heel though. What a great gimmick that'd be. She's like this troll heel that acts like a face? Not sure how to describe it...

buttsecks (in reply): Twahlet Spahckle's gimmick: Harsh German.

lloydburger (in reply): Thats...HARSH *puts on sunglasses* YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

buttsecks (in reply): NO.

lloydburger (in reply): M. Bison: YES! YEEEEEESSSS!

lickthebook: Who else here thinks Rumble is AWESOME? (+173 people liked this post.)

neatone2222 (in reply): I found his constant use of the word "gorgeous" to be a tad bit annoying. What kind of man calls himself "gorgeous"?

bunsenburnah (in reply): THE RUMBLE KIND.

theDALEKtravels (in reply to lickthebook): He's got a pretty cool gimmick. Can see him being one of those annoying model-type heels that the crowd just begins to cheer. (+45 liked this post.)

POOTIS (in reply to lickthebook): BEST GIMMICK EVER. The guy just stands there to SNAP SELFIES. He's got a roided up bodyguard and two hot chicks with him. The hell is wrong with that image? NOTHING. (+12 liked this post.)

lickthebook (in reply to POOTIS): Very true...Flitter and Cloudchaser are my favorite ship now. I can also see Rumble being shipped with himself. Hope he wins the title at Proving Ground. (+41 liked this post.)

James Loney: In my opinion, Overdrive's match with that bouncer guy was boring as HELL. Overdrive needs to train some more, and work on his mic skills. I don't think he should be in the inaugural storyline for the main male's title, but that's just me. (+28 liked this post.)

blarneystone (in reply to James Loney): Totally agree. Surprised the crowd didn't crap on the match. Horsepower was also very stiff, but I think he overall did better than Overdrive. The hell is up with his wrestling attire? He supposed to be some kind of cyborg?

Cyborg from Teen Titans (in reply to James Loney): There's only ONE Cyborg, baby! BOOYA! (INFINITE liked this post.)

blarneystone (in reply to Cyborg from Teen Titans): ...Nice.

MandoPony: Scootaloo is my favorite superstar right now. Love her attitude, and she put on a great match with Diamond Tiara and an even greater performance in the battle royal. I KNOW she'll get over HUGE with the fans.

4chan (in reply to MandoPony): i want to lick scootaloo's virgin clit

Babyalligator: Diamond Tiara rocked it. What a fucking bitch she was. One of the most promising talents in the company...can't wait to see how her feud with Scootaloo plays out. (+17 liked this post.)

boobaby (in reply): dt is a bitch.

Jon Moxley (in reply to boobaby): And a great one, at that. I want to smash her face in, and that's a good thing. She plays her role perfectly.

xxxlover (in reply to Jon Moxley): I feel that Turf isn't getting enough love. She's as an overbearing cunt as Diamond Tiara is!

glamourgirl (in reply to xxxlover): And her hair is super cute, too!

Turfno1fan (in reply to xxxlover): FUCK YA TURF'S THE BEST.

The Awkward Reviewer: Overall, highly impressive and entertaining first show. Mr. Filthy Rich is one of the greatest moguls in Equestria, and he proved he's not a GREEDY one by bringing back a sport that a lot of people have missed for DECADES into the limelight. Many feuds were established, and I'm looking forward to all of them. My favorite is the Cadance and Sunset Shimmer feud. To me, the more personal a storyline is, the better, and THIS storyline has gotten PRETTY personal so far. There's a lot of fun characters: Rumble is just hilarious to me, and a pretty good HEEL underdog. That's right, a HEEL underdog. THAT'S a rare thing, and it's pulled off pretty well by him. The trio of the "Mean Girls", as I call them, are the PERFECT bitchy stereotypes. I personally LOVE stereotypes in wrestling, and Scootaloo is the PERFECT girl for them to go after. She's smaller, and apparently they've been doing this with her for YEARS. The Oddities are, well...odd, in a good way. Midnight Strike is the odd one out, no pun intended, in that group, and I just find that hilarious. I can only hope Lightning Dust is the chicken-shit heel champion that nearly EVER heel champion was back in the day. I hope she faces her problems, not RUNS from them. If creative can give her a meaningful reign, than the Women's Enternal championship already highly prestigious. Can't wait for the for next show. Keep up the good work (+482 liked this post.)

notatroll (in reply): lol too much text didn't read.

Sethisto: Needs more Trixie.

On Sublime:

fred2266: COMMANDER HURRICANE...that is all. (+728 liked this post.)

notatroll (in reply): YES. All hail the great Goddess of troll gimmicks!

lucky17 (in reply to notatroll): How does Commander Hurricane have a "troll gimmick"?

notatroll: lol didn't watch the show? She comes out with bad-ass guards and bad-ass ring gear (YOU SEE THAT CHROME FAUX-HAWK OF HERS?) She rapes Nurse Rapeheart the entirety of the match, Rapeheart goes to rape her with a few elbows, chrome-hawk HITS HER WITH ARMOR EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS CLEARLY IN CONTROL DESPITE A FEW RAPE ELBOWS AND CHEATS TO WIN, proving she is not a bad-ass, but a bad-ass troll, the best kind of troll.

Troll gimmick. (+237 like this post.)

bennyhill (in reply to notatroll): I can tell who my favorite user on this board is going to be...

notatroll (in reply to bennyhill): yeah construct monuments fagg0t.

WHATATWIST: That Daring Do tease took the life out of me...I wanted to see my favorite book character in the ring! ;( oh well...I still enjoyed it. Maybe next week?

klunkybutt (in reply): if that bitch doesn't wrestler next week, ill quit waching this shitty company it sucks (comment removed due to multiple dislikes.)

straightouttacompton: WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

1,472 other viewers (in reply): WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

straightouttacompton( in reply): What have I started, yo...0_o

arevolution (in reply): #DaringRevolution (+2,382 liked this post.)

mackncheeze (in reply to arevolution): We're gonna make this a thing, right?

konyy2k (in reply to mackncheeze): Sure are. We want Daring Do next week on Sublime! We must make sure they know of our desires! I'm going to Lunacy, my first EWF show this monday...look out for the big "#DaringRevolution" sing. I'll start chanting. Everybody chant with me! Whether you're at the show or at home, help us get our voices out there! (+1,649 like this post.)

bob: That tag team title match was pretty good. Pretty Vision is a lovable ditz!

Job-Guy: Rainbow Dash seems like a pretty cool gal. Wonder if she can go in the ring?

galpal (in reply): no but she can go in my bed.

notatroll (in reply to galpal): i call gimmick infringement.

4chan: I want to cum inside Commander Hurricane. (+9,289 like this post.)

MandoPony: Don't we all? Wink

Anonymous: WRESTLING IS GAY.

notatroll (in reply): there's the troll you were looking for, folks. (+231 like this post.)

The Awkward Reviewer: The first episode of Sublime, while I did not enjoy it as much as Lunacy, was still a great first showing. I do enjoy Sublime's handling of titles more thus far. A tournament for the world title is a great idea. I hope Rainbow Dash wins the title. Even though I haven't seen her in action yet, I just feel a strong liking towards her. Trixie is a great heel and opponent for her. The tag title match didn't really do much for me. Pretty Vision must be pretty stupid, because "taking advantage" and "cheating" are, in some cases, the same thing. This, was one of those cases. The match was good, but I just haven't been given a reason to care about either team. I, like many others, enjoy the HELL out of the Daring Do character, and it's cool to see it brought to life. I didn't mind her having a promo. After all, you HAVE to build the character up. I do look forward to seeing the fans speak their minds, though. Should be fun to hear the "We Want Daring" chants. I'll chant along, not to see Daring Do in a match, but to see her PERIOD. Commander Hurricane is a funny character, though I find myself more interested in Squire...is HE ever going to have a match? Would be interesting. Just like Lunacy, Sublime has a lot of interesting characters, and we haven't even seen HALF of EITHER rosters characters yet! I particularly like the time of Braeburn and Happy Trails, and I'd like to see them win the tag titles at Proving Grounds. Once again, great show, though so far, I believe Lunacy has more going for it. (+289 like this post.)

swagmastah: Everybody's gay for Braeburn. (+nobody like this post.)

Sethisto: Hmmm...fair amount of Trixie...BUT NOT ENOUGH.


	18. Lunacy - 1-8-14

_The beautiful people...OOOOHHHHHHHHH..._

-Pyro goes off as the Lunacy intro which I'm too lazy to make ends, as well as the theme song. It is another sold out crowd at the Lunacy asylum. The fans that were reeled in last week are looking forward to seeing how this episode will play out-

-In the ring are golden and green balloons tied to the ring-rope, a pinata that looks an awful lot like Lightning Dust, a giant cake that is adorned by her loving face, and a giant banner above the ring that says "Congratulations, Lightning Dust!" in green and gold letters.

Garble: Holy crap...has it been a week already?

Ahuizotl: Unfortunately! Try to be less of a jerk this week, alright, boy?

Garble: Haha! I can't help it if you can't handle my extra-special style of commentary!

Ahuizotl: No I can't! But you don't have to act like such a hormone-filled TEENAGER!

Garble: Speaking of hormones...when was the last time YOU got some? Can't imagine a chick would be too thrilled to lay down with you...

Ahuizotl: BE QUIET!

Garble: She probably has to take it from the back...

Ahuizotl: I ASSURE YOU that YOUR MOTHER can't keep her eyes OFF OF MINE! -his chest heaves-

Garble: Now that was just uncalled for... -frowns-

Ahuizotl: WHAT?! You INSULT my primal instincts, yet cannot admit when you've been bested?!

Garble: I'm a TEENAGER...all we do is spew mindless insults...YOU'RE all grown up...I'm disappointed in the way you handled this menial desire for some small-talk.

Ahuizotl: ...I-I...that icing on that cake in the ring? Ah, SCREW IT!

-Garble smirks inside-

_Welcome to the Danger Zo-ooonne_! -Mixture of half cheers and boos-

Ahuizotl: And as you may have noticed, it is time for the championship celebration, of the first EVER Women's Eternal World Champion...Lightning Dust.

Garble: Have some more enthusiasm, jeez! It's the GRAND DEBUT of OUR champion! Lightning Dust! This is such a special moment in the short history of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation...she overcame all odds, she defied expectations, she surprised us all-

Ahuizotl: She cheated.

Garble: There were NO RULES.

Ahuizotl: Doesn't have to be a rule to cheat...

Announcer: Please welcome...the NEEEEEEEWWWWWW...Women's...Eternal...World CHHHAAAMMPPIOOONNNNN...LLLLLLIIIIIGGHTTTTNNIIINNGGG DUUUUUSSSSSTTTTTT!

-Lightning Dust walks down the ramp in a blue and white hoodie, as she teases the fans with her title. She gets in the ring and marvels at the decorations around her. She is handed a mic, as small chants of "Lightning Dust" are heard-

Lightning Dust: -Rests the title over her shoulder- Thank you! Thank you! It's great to start off Monday Night Lunacy as YOUR Eternal Women's Champion...-she points out to the fans- All of the fan-mail that I've gotten over the past week has REALLY gotten to me...to the point where I almost can't BELIEVE where I stand today...it only fuels me to defend this title week-in, and week-out...just so all you nobodies will have something to cheer for. -More crowd boos- I mean, let's just imagine what the landscape would look like if I really WAS eliminated last week...Twilight Sparkle? You'd all be practicing the "Magic of Friendship" had she won. I'm not here to make friends! I'm here to DOMINATE the competition, to OUTSHINE those that didn't allow me to shine AT ALL growing up! Scootaloo? Is she really even WORTHY of being in the same ring as me? Pfttt! I think not...she's WAY to reckless and irresponsible to represent Lunacy as it's champion...I mean, LOOK at what she did to Diamond Tiara! There's no TELLING how long she'll be out for...no...at the end of the day, NOBODY in that match deserved to hold this title as much as ME! I've got the high-flying skills Scootaloo WISH she had, and I can suplex CIRCLES around Twilight Sparkle...-Lightning Dust looks at her pinata- Ya know, THIS makes NO sense...who would want to bust open the FACE of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation? -She cackles, and looks straight at the camera- EAT YOU HEART OUT, RAINBOW DASH! -She then cackles some more-

_A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head..._ -Most of the crowd cheers, but there are still some noticeable boos-

Garble: How DISRESPECTFUL! This is the time to CELEBRATE! Twilight LOST! Why can't she just let Lightning Dust have her moment? And there's that little DORK Spike, too!

Ahuizotl: Because our oh-so-humble champion has done nothing but insulted the other participants in last week's battle royal. Lightning Dust isn't the ONLY gifted superstar in the back...also, lay off of Spike! He's had a tough life. He loves his sister and has been waiting ALL week to join her in the ring.

Garble: At least you realize the girl's skills...

Ahuizotl: Of COURSE she has skills. She isn't the champion for NOTHING!

-Twilight high fives the many fans in the crowd, though mostly the kids. Lightning Dust yawns, and lounges on the top turnbuckle as she enters the ring. Spike fetches a microphone and gives it to Twilight-

Lightning Dust: I don't remember R.S.V.P'ing anybody to this party...

Twilight: I'm VERY disappointed in your actions thus far, Lightning Dust...

Dust: Sorry, mom...-smirks-...was going to walk Larry in a few hours...COMPLETELY slipped my mind...

Twilight: This is SERIOUS. You come out here, insult me and my performance last week-

Dust: Not JUST you...me and Sunset Shimmer were the only two deserving of winning, but I still addressed the performance of everybody else in the match. Stop thinking about yourself.

Twilight: I realize I wasn't the only one in the match. Scootaloo also put on an INSPIRING performance, Midnight Strike showed us something that she didn't get the chance to in her previous match, and, yes, Sunset Shimmer was impressive, as well. Just because you won, however, does not give you the right to forget all of that.

Dust: Actually, it does. I got drunk off my ass after I won, so I completely forgot everything that happened after that bell rang. -Gasp- Oh, I know! Why don't you write a letter documenting how your night went, Twilight? -More cheers of "Lightning Dust" are heard at Dust's brave jab at Princess Celestia-

Twilight: That's disrespectful...also, you called SCOOTALOO irresponsible? I don't believe a CHAMPION should go out and party. I believe they should focus on strategizing for their first title defense!

Dust: Yeah? Well, that's not saying much, considering how much of a hermit you are. "Crowd "OOOHHH's" at that- When the time comes, a strategy won't be needed...nobody on Lunacy can take this title from me.

Twilight: You don't even DESERVE that title! You CHEATED to win it!

Dust: HAHA! Going in for the kill, aren't we? -Dust steps off the turnbuckle, and approaches Twilight- Listen, Mary-Sue...the only rules in a Battle Royal is that you have to go OVER THE TOP ROPE, with BOTH FEET hitting the floor to be eliminated...I went for a spear, and went through the MIDDLE ROPE. Sure, both of my feet DID hit the floor, but that does not matter if I didn't go OVER THE TOP ROPE. Do you understand what I am saying? You cannot do one without the other. I figured with all that book-reading you do, you would've read the wrestling HANDBOOK.

Twilight: There is no such thing as that.

Dust: Then use some common sense. The announcer SAID it right before the match began.

Twilight: That is still no excuse for you biding your time outside of the ring, and taking advantage of me and Scootaloo when we were clearly engaging in a heated battle.

Dust: Oh yeah..."heated", huh? Is that why I heard the crowd sitting on their hands the ENTIRE time? Look, I fell outside the ring RIGHT IN FRONT of you. You were stunned, yeah, but I KNOW you saw me...why not just slide out under the bottom rope, or even go through the middle rope, pick my ass up, and throw my ass back into the ring? Didn't we learn at wrestling school that you should always be aware of your surroundings, outside AND inside of that ring?

Twilight: You could've got right back up and gotten back in the ring, not stay outside like a coward.

Dust: Falling onto that floor outside HURTS like a bitch, Sparkle. Hell, I thought you'd know that! After all, I DID throw you out MYSELF.

Twilight: Well, you weren't hurt when you eliminated me and Scootaloo from BEHIND.

Dust: Why are you up on the top turnbuckle IN THE FIRST PLACE? That is the WRONG place to be in a Battle Royal! It's grounds for an EASY trip to the floor outside! Once again, you did something without THINKING, which I thought you were a MASTER of?

Twilight: I was THINKING...thinking about WINNING.

Dust: Don't you think I was, too? That's why I'm HERE. To WIN. Apparently, I was thinking a LOT more than YOU. I had a gameplan, and that was to wait it out. If you, or nobody else could see through it, then you're all IDIOTS.

-Spike kindly grabs Twilight's microphone-

Spike: Stop talking to Twilight like that, Lightning Dust! She IS smarter than you, and she IS a better wrestler than you! If you put that title on the line against her, she'll PROVE it. And she won't stoop to such low levels to win it!

Garble: Oh my God-KICK HIM IN THE NUTS.

Dust: -Smirks- Listen, Spike...I know your story. I know what you've been through in your life. But if you let your sister get in the ring with me...I'll make her wish SHE was adopted.

-Twilight gets in Dust's face-

Ahuizotl: This is becoming about more than the title QUICKLY, folks...

Garble: Don't be ridiculous. It's ALWAYS about the title!

So together we are lost on the moon... -Crowd cheers, as Twilight quickly turns her head towards the ramp, while Lightning Dust slowly cranes her head in the same direction-

Garble: Now THIS is an interruption I can get behind!

Ahuizotl: -Sigh- And HERE comes the kiss-upping...

Garble: It's the general manager of Lunacy! The show is practically NAMED after her, you dummy!

Luna: -Once again raises a hand, silencing the fans at once. Except for one lone fan that begins to chant "WE WANT DARING" accompanied by 5 claps. He continues to chant it, until nearly the entire crowd is doing it. Luna smiles at this- This is not my decision, but I WILL talk to my sister about that. -She winks at the crowd, and they all cheer- On a more serious topic: You two may argue about the schematics of professional wrestling ALL NIGHT, but it won't even matter. Despite the way she did it, Lightning Dust is the Eternal Women's World champion-

Dust: -Begins slapping the title with a hand- THAT'S RIGHT!

Luna: ...You cannot change that, Twilight. She DID do it within the context of the rules. Speaking of rules, one rule of the EWF, is that EVERY champion MUST defend their title within a 30 day period, or they will no longer be champion. Lightning Dust, despite what you might think, this rule DOES apply to you.

Dust: That's FINE, GML! I realize what responsibilities come with being champion. I'm here to PROVE myself, and the best way to do that is to WIN!

Luna: Hmmm...very well. Tonight, we will decide who the number 1 contender to your championship will be. I've noticed that there are QUITE a few rivalries brewing here on Lunacy, and I'm going to give all the catalysts in these rivalries the chance to develop a NEW rivalry...with YOU, Lightning Dust.

Dust: It doesn't matter if I've got EVERY superstar in this COMPANY on my tail! I'll beat 'em ALL.

Luna: We shall see. Tonight's main event will pit the team of Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, Rarity, and Scootaloo against the team of Sunset Shimmer, Turf, Silver Spoon...and Lightning Dust, in an 8 woman tag team match. -The crowd cheers- Whoever gets the pinfall, will face Lightning Dust at Proving Grounds...for the Eternal Woman's World Championship.

Dust: Piece of cake. What happens if I get the pin, though?

Luna: Then you will receive the right to PICK your opponent. It may be WHOEVER you chose.

Dust: -Nods in a cocky way- How fair!

Luna: We are pleased that the champion respects our decision. If she is victorious, we will respect HER decision. -Luna leaves the stage-

-Lightning Dust has grasped her title with both hands. She plans to hit Twilight with it. As Twilight turns around, she is saved from a severe blow by Spike kicking Lightning Dust in the shin. Spike and Twilight quickly leave the ring as Lightning Dust falls to the mat. The crowd mostly boos-

Garble: This crowd has the right idea! If Spike has so much FAITH in Twilight, couldn't he have believed that Twilight would've countered Lightning Dust's attack?!

Ahuizotl: Now you're just making excuses.

Garble: The crowd is seeing what you're NOT seeing. They realize that THAT was cowardly by Spike!

-Spike raises Twilight's hand on the ramp, as Lightning Dust pounds the mat in frustration.-

Ahuizotl: This crowd is NUTS. They were chanting for DARING DO! WHY!?

Garble: Something tells me the crowd isn't done yet...-The camera pans to konyy2k, who is holding up a giant "#DaringRevolution" sign like he SAID HE WOULD. The crowd sees this on the titantron, cheers, and begins to chant "WE WANT DARING" along with five more claps-

Ahuizotl: DAMMIT, CELESTIA! GIVE THEM DARING DO ON FRIDAY SO THEY'LL STOOOOOPP!

*Commercial*

-Trending on Twitter: "#WeWantDaring", "#DaringRevolution."-

Ahuizotl: You FOOLS! What is so redeeming about that nasty woman?!

Garble: She's like Lara Croft...but better. Get a clue!

Ahuizotl: WHATEVER. Let's just get the action for tonight started!

-The sound of a drill whirs through the arena-

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALLL...introducing first...from Lonevyille...weighing 132 pounds...COOOLLLGAAATTEEEEEE!

-Colgate stalks out, wearing a black-and white laboratory-like suit, and white gloves-

Ahuizotl: Oh NO...HOLD ME.

Garble: Normally I'd decline, but in this case...-Ahuizotl and Garble hold each other- We are about to witness the singles debut of Colgate...the most EVIL dentist in Equestria...

Ahuizotl: And no, we're not overreacting! Colgate uses the BIGGEST drill imaginable, doesn't wear gloves, and REFUSES to give you a lollipop after she's done!

Garble: It's UNTHINKABLE!

Colgate: -Grinning at the commentators- Hey, Garble! Need a fill-in?!

Garble and Ahuizotl: AHHHHHHHHH! -They hide under the announce table-

-Colgate turns towards the ramp, and cracks her knuckles in anticipation-

_I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies..._ -MASSIVE boos-

Garble: EVEN WORSE!

Announcer: And her opponent...from Loneyville...weighing 123 pounds...OH CHRIST IT'S TWIST!

-Twist blows a kiss at the announcer, and twerks down to the ring. She slides into the ring, as this week, the cameraman has learned his lesson by NOT going in for the ass shot. He instead pans to a shot of a slightly intrigued Colgate-

-Once in the ring, Twist walks up to Colgate, and begins to grind on her with her ass-

Twist: Oh, Doctow Cothate...I don't need a cavity thiwwing, but I DEW need a THYSICAL...-waggles her eyebrows-

Ahuizotl: Better her than me!

Colgate: -Not amused- Sweetie...the only thing YOU'LL need after this match...IS A FUNERAL. -Floors Twist with a right hand, and begins to kick her down with big boots every time she tries to get up.-

Garble: I can't believe I'm saying this...BUT GO COLGATE!

Match 1: Colgate vs Twist

-4 minutes of domination later...-

-Chants of "THANK YOU COLGATE" ring through the arena, as Colgate manically grabs Twist by the hair, and pulls her up-

*BRUSH, RINSE, REPEAT!* -Crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: What a move by Colgate!

-Colgate hooks the leg-

1...2...3! *DINGDINGDINGGG*

Announcer: Here is your winner...COOOOOOLLLGAAATTEEEEE...

Garble: No! Don't end it yet! Do it again!

Crowd: ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!

-Colgate picks Twist up, and delivers another "Brush, Rinse, Repeat" to her. The crowd erupts in cheers once again-

Crowd: THANK YOU COLGATE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU COLGATE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Colgate jams a hand into Twist's mouth, and begins to yank at the lower-part of her mouth-

Ahuizotl: Ouch, Ouch, OUCH!

Garble: Such AWFUL memories...

-Colgate stops yanking when she notices blood wash over her hand. She exits the ring, and walks up the aisle, grinning like a maniac. Twist lays in the ring, blood pouring from her teeth-

Garble: Well, Dr. Colgate didn't get any teeth as a souvenir, but she sure did give Twist her own souvenir, in the form of a malicious beating!

Ahuizotl: Malicious is NOTHING. She wanted to rip TEETH out of her mouth!

Garble: I'd rather HAVE a root canal than see more of Twist dancing...

Ahuizotl: You and me both, partner...you and me both...

*Sunset Shimmer's locker room*

Sunset Shimmer: -With her arms crossed- Alright, slime...what was the deal with you attacking Shining Armor last week?

Snails: -A lost look on his face- Huh huh! What a great name for our tag team...eh, Snips?

Snips: Yeaaahhhhh...Slllliimmeeeee...I like it! Thanks, Sunset!

-Sunset backs the two up against a cubby-

Sunset: And thanks for ANSWERING MY QUESTION! -Growling- WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT RINGSIDE LAST WEEK?

Snips: -Sweating- W-we...we have to worry about OUR careers too, Sunset...

Snails: Y-yeah...we had to make an impact! -Grins goofily-

Sunset: So worry about them, then! You could've made a BIGGER impact by helping ME win the title! Don't you want to be associated with the biggest star on Lunacy?

Snips: O-of course we do!

Snails: A-and we already are! You don't need a title to be the most dominate star on Lunacy, Sunset!

-Sunset backs off, and begins to think about that statement-

Sunset: -Smirks- Hmph...well played. I suppose you're right, but the title IS a little extra leverage to help the claim. You shouldn't have wasted your time on SHINING ARMOR, though...

Snips: He was right there. We felt it was worth it.

Sunset: Well, you'll see if it is in the long run...I can imagine that he's pretty pissed at you guys right about now...he'll be looking to did to you what you did to him.

Snips: We're not worried about Shining Armor! We gave him a CONCUSSION! He'll never be the same after what we did to him!

Snails: Huh huh, yeah! Aaaand when he comes back...we'll do it again!

-Flash Sentry comes barging into the locker room-

Flash Sentry: There you are, Sunny! What are THESE two jackasses doing in YOUR locker room?

Snails: Nnnnnno! We're Slime!

-Sunset puts her arms around Flash-

Sunset: Oh, babe...ignore them...you know me and them are good friends...

Flash: Friends or not, because of them, MY FRIEND had to have 17 stitches in his forehead...because of them, MY FRIEND is going to be out of action until further notice!

Sunset: -Scolds Flash- You need to calm down. They're trying to make an impact like everybody else. Just be glad it wasn't YOU.

Flash: -Shrinks a little under his girlfriend's stare- S-sorry, Sunny...I'd like to see them try to do it to me, though.

Sunset: -Rubs Flash's chin with her thumb and index finger- Why not ask for a match, then? Then you can take out AAAAALLLL your frustrations on them, and make me proud at the SAME TIME.

Flash: -Giggles like only a MANLY MAN can- I-is it okay if I already went to Princess Luna and asked for one?

Sunset: -Disapproving glare- ...Fine. I'll let it slide this ONE time, but I'd appreciate it if you'd ask me BEFORE-HAND...okay?

Flash: -Gulps- Y-yes, Sunny...of course. It won't happen again...

Sunset: -Kisses Flash on the lips...passionately and forcefully- ...Good. Now, go get ready for your match...I have to get ready for MINE. -Winks-

Flash: Y-yes, ma'am! -Looks past Sunset- You two bozos better decide which one of you is going to face me...and QUICK. -Quickly scurries out of the locker room-

Snips: Heh heh...see? We're not worried, Sunset.

Snails: Huh huh, yeeeaah! He sweats as you stare at him! He can't handle Snips in the ring!

Snips: -Eyes bulge- M-ME?! Why don't YOU face him?

Sunset: He sweats because I OWN him...and I own YOU morons, too! Hmmmm...now, let's see...which one of you deserves to get destroyed? -She repeatedly looks between Snips and Snails- Hmmmm...-After many moments of thinking, she slaps Snails across the face- Get out there, Snails! Impress me...OR ELSE.

Snails: Y-yes, ma'am! -Runs out of the locker room-

Snips: Heh heh...poor guy. So, Sunset...wanna watch the match with me?

-Sunset slaps Snips-

Sunset: You IDIOT! He's your PARTNER! Don't leave him hanging! GO OUT THERE!

-Snips doesn't say a word. He just grimaces at the slap, and rubs it as he walks out of the locker room-

*REDACTED THEME*

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL...introducing first, from CANTERLOT...weighing in at 225 pooouundsss...FLLLLASSSHHH...SEEENNTTRRRYYY! -Most of the crowd boos, and barrage Flash Sentry with chants of "You're A Pussy" along with five claps to make it even worse-

Ahuizotl: I do not envy Snails ONE BIT...Flash Sentry had to watch his best friend, Shining Armor, bleed on the floor in front of him...

Garble: Plus, he's got SUNSET SHIMMER "warming him up" every single day of the week. With advantages like THAT, Flash Sentry could take on THE WORLD.

Ahuizotl: Even IF Sunset acts a little...rough.

Garble: Eh, a girl's gotta be able to keep her man in line. Sunset knows what she's doing!

*REDACTED THEME*

Announcer: Aaaannndddd, his opponent...from LONEYVILLE...weighing 197 pooouunddsss...SNAAAIILLLSSSS! -Some slight crowd cheers, but most are boos-

Garble: I wouldn't underestimate Snails, he's going to be crafty in that ring. He's light on his feet, if not a bit unorthodox.

Ahuizotl: He also has some momentum on his side, as we bring up the attack on Shining Armor last week.

Garble: -Nods- He may not have been expecting it, but that doesn't matter. Snips and Snails DESTROYED Shining Armor last week on Lunacy! 17 stitches, 'Zotl...17! Can you count that high?

Ahuizotl: -Grins- So...how about the bravery of Spike in the opening segment? Kid's got quite a bit of spunk.

Garble: FOCUS ON THE MATCH.

Match 2: Snails vs Flash Sentry

-Snails comes right out of the gate, backing Flash into a corner and thrusting him in the head with elbows-

Garble: See what I mean? Just look at the way he uses his elbows...how he rears back and clicks his tongue with each strike. It's such a different style of wrestling.

Ahuizotl: It indeed is. I wonder if that will render Flash Sentry out of his game.

*14 minutes later*

-Snails clutches his hands around Flash's abdomen. He lifts him up for a back suplex, but Flash counters by flipping himself over and landing on his feet.-

Ahuizotl: Flash thwarts the high impact move by landing on his feet.

-Snails comes charging at Flash, but Flash lowers himself by the ropes, pressing it down to send Snails over it.-

Garble: Snails hangs on, though!

-Flash rushes up to Snails, but Snails nails him with a shoulder block on the apron. Flash backs up quite a ways away from Snails. Snails leaps off of the top rope, but his attack is blocked as Flash kicks him in the gut on the way down. Flash grabs Snails' own abdomen, and positions his head between his legs.-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...this doesn't look GOOOOOOO- *FLASH FLOOD (Basically the Canadian Destroyer)* WOW! WHAT A MOVE BY FLASH SENTRY!

Garble: HE JUST FLIPPED HIMSELF AND HIS OPPONENT INTO THE AIR, AND LANDED SNAILS RIGHT ON HIS NECK!

Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

-Even Snips is in awe, as Flash turns Snails onto his back, and hooks his leg-

1...2...3! -More of the crowd begins to cheer for Flash now over his spectacular new finishing move-

Ahuizotl: It's over!

Garble: OF COURSE IT IS! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE JUST DID?!

Ahuizotl: I absolutely did! Let's see it again!

Garble: IN ALL THE ANGLES! ALL THE ANGLES AND SLOW MOTION PLEASE!

*At least 10 more replays of the Flash Flood on Snails are shown*

Announcer: Here is your WINNNEERRR...FLLLLLAAAASSSHHHHH...SEEEENNNTTRRRRRYYYYYY!

-The crowd begins to chant "One More Time", but before Flash can humor the crowd, Snips enters the ring and attacks him from behind-

Garble: DAMMIT! I want to see the Flash Food AGAIN!

Ahuizotl: Snips better watch himself, or Flash could hit it on HIM.

Garble: YES! It can come out of NOWHERE, too!

-The crowd begins to boo as Snips uses the ropes to jump into the air and CRUSH his knee against Flash's abdomen a few times-

Crowd: FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

-Snips brings Flash to his feet, and then sends him out to the floor as he RAMS his shoulder against the steel post. The crowd continues to boo-

-Snips places Flash's head up against the outside ring-post, and grins wickedly at the steel steps on the other side of him.-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...he's going to do to Flash what he did to Shining Armor last week!

Garble: Someone stop him!

-Snips goes over to pick them up, as Shining Armor jumps over the barricade from behind him. He has a thick bandage enveloping his forehead. He tells the crowd to shush, and they obey.-

Garble: Wait...th-that's...

Ahuizotl: SHINING ARMOR! SHINING ARMOR IS HERE!

Garble: And Snips has NO CLUE!

-Shining quickly rummages through the ring apron. He soon pulls out a steel chair.-

Garble: This isn't going to turn out good for Snips...

-Snips picks up the steel steps, and when he turns around, Shining thwacks the steel chair against the steps, the force causing Snips to fall to the floor, with the steps sitting atop his face-

Ahuizotl: OH MYYYYYY! WHAT A SHOT BY SHINING ARMOR!

-Shining continues to mesh steel against steel, as the steel steps collide against Snips' head under the rubble over and over again.-

-Flash groggily stumbles over to Shining, and forces him to stop. The crowd boos. Shining puts the chair down, and shares a look with Flash. They then look at the ring, and smirk.-

Garble: Uh oh...what do they have in mind? They've done enough damage!

-Flash picks up the steel steps, and tosses them into the ring. Shining Armor in turn picks up Snips, and tosses HIM into the ring. He grabs the steel chair just in case, and both he and Flash enter the ring.-

-Flash stands on top of the steel steps, and has Shining Armor feed him to him. Flash grabs Snips, and pulls him onto the steel steps with him. He positions his head between his legs. The crowd becomes unglued in realization of what is going to happen next.-

Garble: Oh shit...oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! IS HE GOING TO DO IT?!

Ahuizotl: He might as well! There's NO turning back now, Flash!

Garble: He's not going to do it...there's no way!

-Flash looks to the crowd, and their cheers rise more and more with each glance, until finally...-

*FLASH FLOOD ON THE STEEL STEPS!*

Ahuizotl: IT HAS BEEN DONE! IT HAS BEEN DONE!

Garble: THAT'S FUCKING INSAAAAANNEEEEEEEE!

-The crowd could not be more happier at that outcome.-

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: And the crowd LOVES IT! And rightfully so! That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!

Ahuizotl: *As more replays are shown* As if the first act of "Flash Flood" wasn't enough...Flash had to give them an ENCORE!

Garble: Flash Flood II: When Steel Steps Backfire!

-Snips lays unconscious on the mat, blood pouring out of his skull. Shining has to help Flash up, as his hip seems to be giving his problems.-

Ahuizotl: Flash may be hurting, but that had to have felt SO GOOD for him!

-As Snails tries to get back up, Shining Armor silences his stand with a clobbering chair shot to the back.-

Ahuizotl: And one for good measure on Snails!

-Shining lays the chair down, picks up Snails, and positions him by the chair.-

*REDACTED MOVE ON THE CHAIR* -The crowd erupts into more thunderous receptions.-

Crowd: BROMANS! BROMANS! BROMANS! BROMANS! BROMANS!

-Shining Armor and Flash each put a foot on the top of the steel steps, as they use their hands to look out at a sea of admirers. The chants continue, as their music hits.-

Ahuizotl: Snips and Snails thought they could handle Flash Sentry here tonight...they thought that Shining Armor would not be a disturbance in their plans...little did they know, Shining Armor was lurking in the shadows, and when he struck, it made a bigger impact than "Slime" could've ever imagined!

Garble: Are we really calling them "Slime" now? Well, it's appropriate, because "Slime" is now oozing all over the mat...courtesy of The Bromans! Shining Armor...and Flash Sentry!

-Backstage, EGO is seen watching the scene unfold on a monitor.-

Fancy Pants: -Turning to Gustave Le Grand.- And THAT, is EXACTLY why WE are challenging for the Combo of Carnage championships at Proving Ground. Ruffians like THOSE two don't DESERVE to represent the Equestrian Wrestling Federation's male tag team division.

Gustave: Hur hur...you are right, sir. We are the PERFECT example of what tag team wrestling is all about. A crisp offense, a chemistry that not be broken...-he turns to Fleur De Lis.-...Even a dashing mademoiselle...-he takes Fleur's hand, and kisses it. She giggles- -Gustave looks at the camera.- Speaking of "ruffians"...Braeburn! Happy Trails! -Gustave goes into his best western accent- Yippee ki-yay, pardners? -He snorts- Please...you two are an EMBARRASSMENT, a DISGRACE! EGO may as well be GIVEN the titles...

Fancy Pants: You have this strong connection with the crowd, but does that really matter? We don't think it does. EGO doesn't NEED the fans...the fans NEED EGO.

Gustave: Without EGO...the crowd deflates. And with you two "buckos" as their champions...they just may POP.

Fancy Pants: Which is why EGO is here to inflate them. With us as champions, they'll never run out of air...

-Gustave and Fancy Pants walk away, as Fleur continues to pose. When she notices she is alone, she runs after her clients.-

*Commercial*

_EHEHEHEHE...everybody come see the greatest show..._ -Crowd cheers-

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled from ONE FALL...introducing first, from CLOUDSDAAALLEEEEE...weighing 157 pooouunddsss...MIIDDDNNIIIGHTTT STRRRIIKKEEEE!

-Midnight once again has no intentions to mess around. She stomps to the ring as the other Oddities are doing their own thing behind her. Dance Fever is channeling his inner Michael Jackson as he tries to moonwalk...and trips. Bill Neigh is bullying a Rubik's cube, Clip Clop's cheeks are expanding because apparently he has an allergic reaction to the brand of facepaint he is using, and Hugh Jelly is using a turkey baster to extract the jelly from a jelly doughnut. He squirts the jelly into his mouth and throws the doughnut itself aside.-

Garble: Who would waste such a good doughnut like that?!

*REDACTED THEME*

Announcer: And, her opponent...from Crystalville...weighing 131 pounds...HOONNEEYYCCOOMMBBBBB!

Ahuizotl: And we now will get to see what the BEAUTIFUL former beautician Honeycomb can do when she's all alone in that ring.

Garble: In all honesty, though, she couldn't have drawn a WORSE opponent to be paired up with. Midnight is flat out PISSED after what happened in her debut match last week.

Ahuizotl: She put up a GREAT showing in the battle royal, as she was in the final 6, but her FIRST match was met with...unfortunate results...

Garble: She got screwed! And it was all thanks to that DOOF Hugh Jelly!

Ahuizotl: Hugh didn't mean it! It was a simple accident.

Garble: An accident that sent Midnight off the deep end! She told me that she's looking to rectify that loss. Like I said, I would not WANT to be Honeycomb...well, I would, because I'd get to play with my boobies...but, still...

Ahuizotl: You give teenagers everywhere a bad name...

Match 3: Midnight Strike vs Honeycomb

-Honeycomb smiles, and extends a hand to Midnight, but Midnight responds by chopping Honeycomb into oblivion.-

Ahuizotl: Can't really blame Midnight here. She's said before that she isn't out to make friends.

Garble: Then why does she hang out with the Oddities? I don't get it. There's nothing ODD about Midnight, other than the fact that she looks like a bee...but that's it! What makes her "fit" into this group?

Ahuizotl: She doesn't know either.

Garble: That's...ODD.

Ahuizotl: Did you mean to do that?

Garble: No. I was trying to find the mode.

Bill Neigh: I can appreciate that joke! -Tries to air-five Garble-

Garble: Fat chance, lens-pusher.

-9 minutes later-

-Midnight scoop slams Honeycomb down to the mat, and goes to the top-rope.-

Ahuizotl: How impressive has Midnight looked tonight? She REALLY wants to make up for that embarrassing loss to Twist last week.

Garble: And she's going to do it, too! Honeycomb hasn't been able to get out of the starting gate ALL match!

-Clip Clop finishes his "Go Midnight" balloon, and ties it together. When he swats it into the air, it just so happens to go into the ring. Midnight jumps off of the ropes, looking for a diving headbutt. Honeycomb moves out of the way, but the balloon lands on the mat and doesn't. Midnight's head pops the balloon, and thus, her eye is injured in the process.-

Ahuizotl: Oh! That's not good at all...

Garble: One of Midnight's stupid friends screwed up again!

-Clip Clop begins to cry as Midnight writhes in pain. She has to use the ropes to help herself up. Honeycomb takes advantage of the tragedy and rolls up Midnight.-

1...2...3!

Announcer: Here is your winner...HOONNEEYCOOMMBB!

Garble: Unbelievable...it happened AGAIN. Midnight got screwed AGAIN!

-Honeycomb goes to check on Midnight, but Midnight responds by blindly cutting her down to the mat with her own feet.- She rolls out of the ring, and kicks the first member of the Oddities she can reach in the nuts, as she can't see. Unfortunately for Dance Fever, he was the one.-

Dance Fever: UGH! My disco balls...

-Midnight has to be helped to the back by Bill Neigh and Hugh Jelly, as Clip Clop cries, knowing it was all his fault.-

Ahuizotl: Poor Clip Cop...he didn't mean to...

Garble: Doesn't matter! For the second week in a row, Midnight has lost a fight that she otherwise WOULDN'T have! Not only that, now she's actually HURT.

-Honeycomb hugs Clip Clop on the outside.-

Ahuizotl: Well, got to give it to Honeycomb. She knew her surroundings, and got the win in her debut singles match.

Garble: Yeah, but she got it by the skin of her teeth...

*Interview Area*

Interviewer: Ladies and gentlemen, I am here with one of the participants in that HUGE 8 women tag team main event...Cadance!

Cadance: -Smiles- Hello there, *REDACTED NAME*.

Interviewer: Cadance, tonight, you have the opportunity to accomplish TWO things: Take out Sunset Shimmer, and get the winning pinfall and face Lightning Dust at Proving Ground. What's your gameplan?

Cadance: Well, I can tell you ONE thing: I DO plan to take out Sunset Shimmer. If I can get my hands on her, and pin her, though...wow. That's like killing THREE birds with one stone. I'll then move on to Proving Ground, and beat that tramp's friend for the championship! That'll make up for EVERYTHING that's happened to me...me and my Shining Armor. -Determined face- By the end of the month, we won't have to worry about that SKANK Sunset Shimmer ever aga-

-Cadance is blindsided by Sunset Shimmer. The interviewer scurries away as Sunset stands over Cadance's body. The leans down to her face.-

Sunset: Well now...you can't do ANY of those things if you're not even IN THE MATCH! -Sunset stomps on her gut, and drags her down the hall a little bit. She stops at a black chest.- You should've kept your nose out of MY BUSINESS, barbie! You'll ALWAYS have to worry about me...-Sunset places Cadance's head inside the chest.-...ALWAYS! -And slams it down on top of it.-

-Sunset places a boot on top of Cadance's already damaged head, and adds more pressure to it by forcing her boot down.-

Sunset: You're pa-THETIC! What does Shining Armor see in YOU? -Chuckles- By the end of this whole fiasco, he WILL realize that you are not as strong and AGGRESSIVE -Even more pressure- A WOMAN AS ME!

-Sunset removes her boot from her fallen victim's head and smirks as Shining Armor rushes up to Cadance.-

Sunset: Speak of the devil...do you SEE this, Shining Armor? Do you SEE what I've done to your sweetheart? THAT cannot be done to me! I'm BULLETPROOF!

Shing Armor silently looks at Cadance's unconscious frame. He is quickly surprised by a lightning fast kiss on the forehead from Sunset.-

Sunset: Hopefully you realize the mistakes you have made up to this point, and FIX them...-Sunset waves to Shining, and walks off with a feeling of "job well done!"-

Shining Armor: Oh, Cadance...-Shining lowers his head into Cadance's hair, and sobs quietly.- I'm so-OO so-OOrry...

*Commercial*

Announcer: The following contest, is a TRIPLE THREAT match, scheduled for ONE FALL, and...is to determine...who will face Overdrive, to become the Champion of Carnage...at Proving Ground...

-A small intro begins as a raw array of multiple lasers begin to dance on the middle of the stage. As the intro climaxes, they move apart.-

Well it's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand...

-A mixer's table with a laptop next to it rises off to the side of the stage, as we see a man with brown spiky hair on the top, which transcends into more spikes as it moves down the side. He has gray "Beats" headphones on around his neck, and has a pretty noticeable fake tan.-

DJ Zema Ion: Ladies and gentleman...you are now, in the mix...with the world's PRETTIEST DJ...ZEMA...IIIIIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN! -He taps a button on his laptop repeatedly, and it makes the basketball horn sound.- YEAH! And it is my honor, to introduce...the soon to be CHAMPION...OF CAARRRNAAAGGGGEEEEEEE...ladies, remember this name-YOU'LL be screaming it later...NEEEONNN...LIIIIIIGGHHTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS! -There is more basketball horn, as the beat to "Showdown" by Pendulum DROPS, and with it, rises Neon Lights, who comes marching out onto the stage like a crack-baby.-

Garble: Awwww YEAH! Hear this song at ALL the parties!

Ahuizotl: Who would invite YOU to a party?

Garble: Neon Light said everybody that's COOL is PARTYING tonight after he wins...that does NOT include YOU, 'Zotl!

Zema: MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOIIIIIISSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -More basketball sounds as made as Neon Lights brofists Zema. He gets in the ring and begins to run around like a complete idiot, or like The Miz circa 2006.-

_Since they wanna know..._

Announcer: And...his opponent...FIRST...from Loneyville...weighing 157 POOOUNNDSSS...GIIIIZZZZMMMMMMMOOOO!

Garble: LAME. What a nerdy paste-faced loser this guy is...

-Geri, Gizmo's "corner-man", and grand-father leads his worried and panicked grandson to the ring. Geri points to the ring at Neon Lights, and tells Gizmo to "F him up." Gizmo throws a few practice jabs that his grandfather compliments him on. Gizmo gets into the ring, and sits him on a stool in his corner as Geri massages his back.-

Geri: Yur a killah, kid...an absolute KILLAH. Yur gonna rope these dopes and win dah title at dah pay per view. Got it?

Gizmo: Errr...-wheezes- I think so, grandpa...

Geri: It's just like Ali Baba said: "I'm a terrorist, and I hate bees!"

Gizmo: I'm not sure if that's how the saying goes...

Geri: Well, we can't ask Ali himself cuz he blew himself up, so just go with it.

Garble: This show cannot be saved...-buries his face into his hands-

-The lights go out, as we see those same tassel-covered blue boots from last weeks. They are moved in a straight line down the ramp, and then are guided back up to the ramp. When the light goes back on, Rumble already has his glasses off, and is cutting another picture perfect face.-

Garble: I stand corrected...it CAN be saved!

-Rumble begins his trek to the ring, with Flitter and Cloudchaser in toe. Horsepower had to quickly setup the velvet rope, but he got it done just in time to let Rumble and his ladies through. All the while this was happening, Rumble was, of course...taking selfies. He continues to take selfies as he lays on the apron, and as he gets into the ring.-

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GORGEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GORGEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Match 4: Rumble vs Gizmo vs Neon Lights

-The bell rings, and Rumble will not cease with the taking of selfies.-

Ahuizotl: Holy CRAP...-sighs- Doesn't this guy's phone battery EVER die?

Garble: Hey! You can't just RUSH gorgeous! Gorgeous needs to PLAY itself out...

Ahuizotl: -Rolls his eyes- Whatever. Just tell us about our two DEBUTING superstars...I've heard ENOUGH about Rumble for one night.

Garble: -Shrugs- Have it your way. It's not very complex. Neon Lights is one one of the biggest DJ's in Equestria, as well has Vinyl Scratch's main collaborator-

Ahuizotl: And yet he needs his OWN DJ?

Garble: Oh COURSE he does. As soon as he goes through that curtain, he has to focus on WRESTLING. That's what Zema Ion is for! I know NOTHING about him...

Ahuizotl: And what about Gizmo?

Garble: HA! Oh...where do I start? He's a nerd who WANTED to work in computers like his dad, but his grandfather, Geri Gloves, one of the GREATEST boxers in Equestrian history, changed his mind with 100 year old stories of him getting the first cauliflower ear and stupid stuff like that. Long story short...Gizmo isn't meant to be a rough and tough boxer...he's a WIMP.

Ahuizotl: Maybe his granddad's training WILL pay off...we've seen some pretty big upsets here on Lunacy ALREADY...THIS could be one of those.

Garble: I doubt it.

-7 minutes later-

-Gizmo tries to run off the ropes, but DJ Zema Ion grabs his foot. He then gets on the apron, and distracts him.-

Garble: Good! I want Rumble to win, but as long as Gizmo the Geek loses, I'm fine!

-Neon Lights runs at Gizmo, but Gizmo instinctively moves out of the way, causing Neon to clothesline Zema to the floor.-

Ahuizotl: Looks like he should've stayed at the record-scratcher...

-Neon turns around, and runs into a jumping right hand from Gizmo.- The crowd cheers loudly in response.-

Garble: WHOA! Are you kidding me?

Ahuizotl: Gizmo MAY surprise us yet!

-Gizmo cannot believe it. He gets a sudden adrenaline rush, and lowers himself down to the bottom rope by his grandfather.-

Geri: You got dis in dah bag, kid! Now PUNCH that prettyboy's ticket!

Gizmo: -Wheezing uncontrollably- Alright! I can do it! -Gizmo raises himself with the ropes, and holds his fist into the air by the corner as Rumble stirs.-

Garble: No...no...NO!

Ahuizotl: Gizmo is feeling it!

-The crowd is split. Half are chanting "LET'S GO RUMBLE", and the other half is chanting "LET'S GO GIZMO!"-

-Just as Rumble gets up, Gizmo comes running at him.-

Gizmo: THE EYE OF THE TIIIIGGGGEEEER-

-Only to get caught in midair by a spinning heel kick. The crowd that was chanting for Gizmo falls silent, as Rumble's fans go wild.-

Garble: WHAT A COUNTER! CAPITALIZE, RUMBLE!

1...2...3!

Garble: YEEEEEEEEES! THIS SHOW HAS BEEN SAVED!

-As Rumble's music hits, Flitter and Cloudchaser joyfully enter the ring, and hug their man.-

Announcer: Here is your winner...RRRRRRRUUUUUUUMBLLLLLEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: I TRULY thought Gizmo was going to pull it out...I REALLY did. But Rumble...say what you will about him...he has a LOT going for him. And you have to feel that he will be going into Proving Ground...with more confidence than anybody in the world.

Garble: My maaaaan! He did it! I knew he could! Maybe now Overdrive can stop COMPLAINING, because here tonight, Rumble has PROVED...that he is ready to be champion...and I can't wait to see that GORGEOUS belt, around his GORGEOUS waist...

-Rumble grabs his cell phone, and takes more selfies over a befallen Gizmo's body. Horsepower disposes of the body over the top rope, as Rumble and his valets celebrate up the ramp.-

*Commercial*

-We come back live and see Sparkler using the ropes to stretch before her match.-

Ahuizotl: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, to Monday Night Lunacy. You can see Sparkler...preparing for her match.

Garble: And I've been told her opponent is...well, "under the influence", so to speak...

*GLASS SHATTERS*

Ahuizotl: I see what you did there...

Announcer: And...her opponent...from Loneyviiilleeeee...BEEEEERRRRRRYYYYY...PUUUUUUUNNNNCCCCCHHHHH!

-Berry Punch comes out with a black jacket that states "B.Y.O.B.", or "Bring Your Own Berries." She walks to the ring with a no-nonsense attitude, and shoves Sparkle out of her way as she climbs the top rope, and throws her two middle fingers into the air. She does this with all three other turnbuckles, and launches Sparkler into a corner.-

Ahuizotl: Oh! She's wasting no time!

-Berry Punch stomps at Sparkler into the corner into she falls at a seated position. She then continues to stomp into her chest, as the referee begins to count.-

Ref: 1...2...3...4...-he grabs a hold of Berry Punch- COME ON BREAK THE HOLD!

-Berry turns around, and flips the referee off. The crowd erupts in cheers.-

Garble: HAHA! What a cool chick! The law listens to HER!

-Berry comes off the ropes, and hits a Uol Zseht press on Sparkler, along with a fury of punches.-

Ahuizotl: Berry Punch in ABSOLUTE control in the opening part of this match!

-Berry stalks Sparkler until she gets up, and turns around...-

-Before Berry Punch can hit the Bar Tab, she collapses right in the middle of the ring. The crowd gasps.-

Garble: What the hell...?

Ahuizotl: I...I believe this woman has just passed out...

-Sparkler looks around the ring in confusion. After a moment, she drops to her knees, rolls Berry over, and pins her.-

1...2...3! -The crowd doesn't know what to think as the bell rings, and Sparkler runs to the back.-

Announcer: Here is your winner...Sparkleeeerrr...

Ahuizotl: Uhhhhh...

Garble: I'm with you all the way on that...

Ahuizotl: Perhaps she shouldn't have drank before the match...

Garble: Maybe she'll learn her lesson next time...

Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true... -Most of the crowd boos, but some cheer.-

Garble: All right! That can only mean one thing!

Ahuizotl: Main event time?

Garble: Well, I was thinking Turf and Silver Spoon time, but that's good, too...

-Turf and Silver Spoon walk out onto the stage with a very fragile Diamond Tiara. She is wearing a neckbrace.-

Garble: Awwwwww...poor baby!

Ahuizotl: Oh please. Why couldn't she just stay home?

Garble: Shut up! This young woman is in the recuperating process! She has the right to support her friends if she wants!

-Diamond Tiara tries to wave at the crowd, but finds it too difficult as she holds her neck in place. Turf and Silver Spoon look very worried with every move she takes. Silver Spoon opens the ropes for her, and Turf leads Diamond Tiara inside the ring carefully.-

-Turf uses her boot to ROLL the still passed out Berry Punch out of the ring. The crowd boos some more.-

Garble: Get out of there, you drunk! Make way for Diamond Tiara!

Ahuizotl: Oh will you stop it?

Garble: She's lucky to even be able to WALK, 'Zotl! After that VISCOUS attack at the hands of Scootaloo last week!

Ahuizotl: It was a sanctioned match! Whatever happened has been documented as a fair affair!

-Silver Spoon grabs a mic for Diamond Tiara, and carefully places it into Diamond's hand.-

-As Diamond Tiara begins to speak, she is interrupted by chants of "HOW'S YOUR NE-ECK?" and five claps after each time.-

Garble: How disrespectful...LET HER TALK!

-Now trending on Twitter: "Flash Sentry", "Rumble", and "#BasketballGoal."

Diamond Tiara: I just wanted all of you to know, that you're not going to bring me down! -Most of the crowd boos.- Oh, no! Not this time! -She begins to tear up.- None of you...*sniffle*...have ANY idea what kind of pain I'm going through right now! It's hard to eat, it's hard to talk...I can't look up too high or I'll sprain my neck...

Crowd: BUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUULL-SHIT!

Diamond: QUIIIIEETT! -Diamond screams, but quickly realizes that was a bad idea as she looks down at the canvas.- I don't need any of you...not ONE of you sent me any "Get Well Soon" messages...none of you cared when I got injured, and none of you seem to care now! WELL FINE! -Silver Spoon tries to calm Diamond down. It seems to work.- The doctor doesn't know how long I'll be out...but while I'm gone...the only two people I need! The only two people that CARE! Silver Spoon and Turf...the two girls that are more FLAWLESS than any of YOU neck-beards could ever DREAM of being...are going to AVENGE me...they are going to make you PAY for what you did to me, Scootaloo...and I'm going to enjoy EVERY. SINGLE. MINUTE of it! And that starts TONIGHT! Because one of these two beautiful, FIERCE females...are going to PIN you, and gain that title shot at Proving Ground! And the one who DOESN'T...challenges you to a MATCH at Proving Ground! AND THEN YOU'LL SEE...WHY I'M DIAMOND TIARA! AND WHY I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! -Diamond slams the mic down, perhaps a little too hard, and has to be courted out of the ring, and onto a chair outside of the ring by the announce table.-

Garble: What a PASSIONATE speech by Diamond Tiara! I cannot WAIT for her to get back in the ring, but at least I have comfort in knowing that Scootaloo will get what's coming to her...

Ahuizotl: We will find out who will face Lightning Dust for her championship at Proving Grounds...the 8 women tag team main event...is NEXT!

Garble: Is Cadance going to be able to compete?!

*Commercial*

Ahuizotl: We are BACK, everybody...with the main event of the evening!

Garble: Sunset Shimmer is the LAST one to enter this match...as you can see, Cadance is NOT already in the ring. It appears she will not be able to make it out to the match...

Ahuizotl: And it's all thanks to that premeditated ASSAULT by Sunset Shimmer a while ago, that we will be having a 4 on 3 HANDICAP match here tonight.

Garble: Not only did Sunset take out Cadance, but she made the odds THAT much better for a member of her team to take home the title shot.

Ahuizotl: OR for Lightning Dust to pick her own opponent.

Garble: True. I wonder who she'd pick?

Announcer: Aaand, their opponent...from CANTERLOT...weighing 143 pooouunnddsss...SUNSEEEETTT...SHIMM-

-Sunset's introduction is cut off, as Cadance runs down the ramp and LEAPS onto Sunset's back, knocking her down to the steel floor below. The crowd cheers in surprise, as others boo.-

Garble: Wait a minute! There's Cadance!

Ahuizotl: She is NOT pathetic like Sunset implied, because she's got her attacker REELING!

-Sunset backs up against the barricade by the first set of steel steps. Cadance charges at her, and clotheslines both Sunset and herself into the crowd.-

Ahuizotl: Into the crowd they go! Give them some room!

-Cadance advances on Sunset, but she gets floored with a desperate kick to the gut. Sunset scurries away up the steps, but Cadance quickly gets up and pursuits after her, the fans patting the two female athletes on the shoulder as they make their way up the stairs. They soon make their way to a guardrail. Below that, is a small tech area with water to those who are manning the lights in the arena.-

Garble: This is NOT a good place to be! Sunset should've hurried up and gotten in the ring!

-Sunset tries to ram Cadance into the guardrail, but Cadance blocks it, and bashes the head of Sunset into it herself. Cadance backs up.-

Ahuizotl: We've seen enough crazy stuff tonight, Cadance! We don't need to see anyMOOOOOORRREEEEE! -Cadance spears Sunset, breaking the guardrail and sending them both through the wooden table that was holding bottles of water below.-

Garble: IT NEVER ENDS! THE MOMENTS NEVER END HERE ON LUNACY!

Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

Garble: That's the SECOND TIME the fans have chanted that tonight...and ONCE AGAIN...it's WORTHY! WHAT THE HELL ARE THE ATHLETES HERE ON LUNACY NOT UP FOR PUTTING THEMSELVES THROUGH?! WHAT, DAMMIT I ASK YOU!

Ahuizotl: THAT is what makes the superstars of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation the most PHYSICAL and ENTERTAINING athletes on the face of this earth!

Garble: Now neither Cadance OR Sunset Shimmer are going to be able to complete! This has all of a sudden, turned into a SIX WOMEN TAG!

Main Event: Turf, Silver Spoon and Lightning Dust vs Scootaloo, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle

-25 minutes later-

-Scootaloo is standing on the top rope. She is waiting for the other legal women, Lightning Dust, to get up. The referee is occupied checking on Silver Spoon, who was just pulled off of the apron and SLAMMED right into the barricade by Rarity. All the other participants are scattered around the ring.-

Ahuizotl: Look out, Scootaloo!

-Scootaloo is clobbered in the shoulder by a steel chair shot from Diamond Tiara, who had just gotten up from her seat, and onto the apron to use that same seat. The crowd's boos are DEAFENING as Scootaloo falls to the canvas.-

Ahuizotl: OH COME ON! I THOUGHT SHE WAS INJURED!

Garble: It doesn't take THAT MUCH willpower to deliver some retribution to your most hated enemy...

Ahuizotl: Oh that's such CRAP! Scootaloo was on her way to Proving Ground right there!

Garble: You don't know that...and hey! Now there's still a chance either Silver Spoon or Turf can redeem their gal-pal in a match against Scootaloo! It's all going to work out in the end!

-By the time the referee has turned around, Diamond Tiara is already sitting where she was before, like nothing ever happened. Twilight quickly gets on the apron, reaches down, and tags Scootaloo's shoulder. She tries to get in the ring and finish off Lightning Dust, but Turf has grabbed a hold of her foot. As Twilight tries to kick at her, Silver Spoon has gotten back into the ring, kicked Twilight in the gut, and has moved her back into the ring in position for a suplex. Turf gets into the ring to make that a DOUBLE suplex, but Rarity runs up at the last second to deliver a DOUBLE neckbreaker to turf and Silver Spoon!-

Ahuizotl: Rarity saves her from Twilight from imminent doom! What an AMAZING move!

-When Rarity turns around, she is face to face with Lightning Dust.-

*FULMINOLOGY!* -Most of the crowd cheers.-

Garble: Aww yeah! Now Lightning Dust is all alone to pick the bones of a dazes Twiligh-

-Diamond Tiara gets back up on the apron, and begins to yell at Lightning Dust.-

Diamond: NO! IF YOU WIN, YOU'LL JUST PICK SOMEBODY EASY TO BEAT! LET TURF OR SILVER SPOON GET THE PIN!

Lightning Dust: Go text your boyfriend, BITCH! I am the CHAMPION, and I'll pick WHOEVER I want! Those two hoes had their chance to win, and they BLEW i-

-Twilight comes up from behind Lightning Dust, and rolls her up.-

1...2...-Lightning Dust pushes Twilight off of her, causing Twilight to collide with Diamond Tiara, who falls off of the apron and hits her neck against the barricade.-

Garble: Goddammit WHY?! She was just looking out for her homegirls!

Ahuizotl: The match isn't over yet!

-Twilight seems a bit disturbed by what just happened, which gives Lightning Dust the perfect opening to go for her finisher, Astraphobia. Twilight lands on her feet.-

*TAKE A NOTE!*

Ahuizotl: THERE IT IS! COVER!

1...2...3! -The bell rings, and most of the crowd boos.-

Garble: COOOMMMMEEEEE OOOOOOONNNNNNNNN! -Garble begins bashing the table cover in frustration.- COME ON!

Spike: Here is your winner, and the NUMBER ONE CONTENDDDDEERR...TWWWIILLIIIGGHHTTT...SPPPAARRKLLLEEEEE! -The crowd boos some more.-

Ahuizotl: What an INCREDIBLE ending sequence! Look on the bright side, boy, at least we'll have a competitive championship match at Proving Grounds!

Garble: -Sighs- I just wanted Diamond Tiara to be happy...but you're right. If that ending is ANY indication, Lightning Dust's first challenger may be the toughest she'll ever have to face, and I can't WAIT to see how THAT battle's going to turn out!

Ahuizotl: Until next week...GOODBYE, folks! I'm Ahuizotl...

Garble: And I'm Garble...

-The show ends with Spike raising Twilight's hand high in the air. Silver Spoon and Turf are tending to Diamond Tiara outside the ring. Twilight lays Lightning Dust's title over her prone belly.-

Crowd: WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: UUUUUGGGGGGHHHH YOU COULDN'T CUT OFF SOON ENOUGH?!

*End of Show.*

Quick Results:

Colgate defeated Twist  
>Flash Sentry defeated Snails<br>Honeycomb defeated Midnight Strike  
>Rumble defeated Neon Lights and Gizmo<br>Sparkler defeated Berry Punch  
>Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo, and Rarity defeated Turf, Silver Spoon, and Lightning Dust<p> 


	19. Sublime - 1-12-14

-Sublime's theme begins to play as a mixture of blue and green fireworks begin shooting off on stage, ending with a final explosion of pyrotechnics. The crowd goes wild, ready for a week greater than the last-  
>-Apple Bloom is already in the ring, with an angry look on her face and a mic in hand-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back for another edition of Sublime where this week looks to be even better than the last. In addition to another round of tournament matches tonight will also contain a triple threat tag team match between the Ghost Girls, Aloe and Louts, and Octavia and Vinyl Scratch to determine who will face Beauty Shot for the Sublime tag team championship at Proving Grounds.  
>Apple Bloom: Last week, ah was forced to fight in a tournament match against another member of the Apple Dynasty, Babs Seed. Now ah didn't take it too seriously. After all, what would it matter who won as long as it was one from our stable right? But no, Babs Seed decided to be a sore loser and attack one of her own family all over a stupid tournament. It was the lowest of low moves and ah-<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>-The crowd boos as Babs Seed enters stage-<br>Discord: Oh excellent, here comes Babs Seed. Is it match time already?  
>Babs Seed: Ya wanna know somethin' Apple Bloom? Nobody gives a damn. I don't need to justify myself to you. I needed to make a statement to show everyone that I'm the real deal. I'm sorry ya got in the way, but it just sucks to be you.<br>-Crowd starts chanting "WE WANT DARING" *CLAP CLAP CLAP* -  
>Babs Seed: Ya want Daring? Too freakin bad! I hope she gets bit by a venomous snake or lost forever in the jungle!<br>-Near unanimous booing-  
>Apple Bloom: Oh you made a statement alright. And that there statement has gotten ya kicked out of the Apple Dynasty. We all voted before the show and decided we can't have traitors like yaself in our ranks. That's not enough for me though, I want revenge. I want a match against you, tonight.<br>Babs Seed: Oh no, I got kicked out of the Apple Dynasty! How terrible! I'm just gonna give up Apple Bloom. Not. Ya think I really care? Tag teams are a nice side-show, but all together this is an independent sport. Friends are just tools and family is dead weight dat will drag ya down in the end. I don't need any of dat, I can make it on my own and I'll prove it. I'll face ya tonight, but it's not gonna be just any regular old match. I want this to be a no disqualification match! You ruined my chances in the World Fighter's Champion tournament, now I'm gonna ruin yours.  
>Apple Bloom: Yer on. And after tonight you'll learn what happens when ya mess with the Apple Dynasty!<br>-Crowd Cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: What a main event, such bad blood between relatives.<br>Discord: Inspiring isn't it?  
>*Commercial*<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: Approaching the ring, from Loneyville,accompanied by Lotus Blossom, standing five foot, five inches tall and weighing 128 pounds, Aloe!<br>Dr. Whooves: Last week's tournament match ended up horribly for Lotus Blossom, time to see if her partner Aloe has better luck.  
>Discord: Probably not. It's graveyard for pretty nails inside that ring.<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: And her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 140 pounds and standing at six foot, six inches tall, Fluttershy!<br>-Fluttershy walks silent down the ramp with a few of her animals, giving the crowd a few awkward smiles and careful waves-  
>Dr. Whooves: She brought her pets to the ring? What kind of insanity is this?<br>Discord: Any kind is a good kind.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ugh, Poor woman though, she looks like she couldn't hurt a fly.<br>Discord: She looks like a fly could hurt her.  
>Dr. Whooves: That's absurd.<br>Discord: I've seen weirder things happen.  
>Dr. Whooves: Like what?<br>Discord: You getting this job! AHAHAHAHA!  
>Dr. Whooves: I'm BLEEDING on the inside.<br>Match 1: Tournament Match, Aloe vs. Fluttershy  
>-3 minutes later, Fluttershy is getting dominated due to a lack of fighting back, Aloe clotheslines her out of the ring, Angel hops over to her-<br>Fluttershy: What's that Angel? You say I'll never get anywhere if I don't fight back?  
>*Pause*<br>Fluttershy: Well...I don't know...it would be kinda mean to do that.  
>*Pause*<br>Fluttershy: OK...OK...I'll try.  
>Dr. Whooves: Is she actually talking to that rabbit? This woman has taken too many blows to the head, somebody call the medics out.<br>Discord: Oh please, she seems perfectly sane to me.  
>-Fluttershy re-enters the ring, Aloe charges her again but this time Fluttershy counters and takes her to the ground, locking in a *redacted submission move*-<br>Fluttershy: Please just tap, I don't want to really hurt you.  
>-After about a minute Aloe taps out-<br>Announcer: Here is your winner, Fluttershy!  
>Dr. Whooves: Fluttershy put on an impressive display of skill once she actually started fighting.<br>Discord: Maybe it was all part of some devious plan.  
>-Fluttershy exits the arena with her animals in tow-<br>*Commercial*  
>*Now trending on Twitter: #NoDQ #Talkingtoanimals #DaringRevolution*<br>*REDACTED theme*  
>Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 275 pounds and standing six foot, eight inches tall, from Loneyville, Big MacIntosh!<br>Dr. Whooves: Good lord, this man is like a giant...  
>Discord: Hmm, I wonder what he gets his name from.<br>Dr. Whooves: And those muscles are totally fake.  
>Discord: Pfft, you only say that because all Brits are pansies. No guys with muscle where you come from.<br>Dr. Whooves: You are the most racist bastard I've had the displeasure of knowing.  
>Discord: I try.<br>*REDACTED theme*  
>Announcer: And his opponent,accompanied to the ring by Spitfire, from Cloudsdale, weighing at 220 pounds and standing six foot, one inch tall. Soarin!<br>Dr. Whooves: It looks like we have a David versus Goliath match on our hands.  
>Match 2: Big MacIntosh vs. Soarin<br>*7 Minutes later*  
>-Big MacIntosh hits a suplex on Soarin, Soarin gets to his feet and barely manages to duck under an incoming clothesline, he then goes to throw a punch but McIntosh catches his fist and Irish Whips him out of the ring-<br>-Soarin falls to the concrete next to Spitfire, he slowly gets to his feet and smiles at her-  
>Soarin: Hey baby, enjoying the show?<br>Spitfire: -Facepalms* Ugh, Soarin, would you focus on the match?  
>Soarin: Don't worry, I totally got th-<br>-Big MacIntosh, who climbed out of the ring while Soarin was distracted, grabs him from behind and throws him over the steel steps-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ouch, that's what ya get for paying attention to your girlfriend instead of the match.<br>Discord: Can you really blame him? A woman like Spitfire demands attention, even by just standing there.  
>-Big MacIntosh rolls Soarin back into the ring and hits *REDACTED* on him, followed up by a pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Announcer: Here's your winner, Big MacIntosh!<br>Discord: Well, it looks like it was David who got an ass-kicking this time.  
>*Backstage*<br>-Apple Bloom is in the locker rooming preparing for her later match when Commander Hurricane and her Squire enter the room-  
>Apple Bloom: Where's yer guards?<br>Commander Hurricane: That's classified, and it's not why I'm here. I've been informed that I am to face you next week in the second round of this gladiator tournament, I've come to accept your surrender.  
>-Apple Bloom busts out laughing-<br>Commander Hurricane: How dare you laugh at me!? What is so funny?!  
>Apple Bloom: Why would ah surrender to you? Ya'll don't scare me. Ya couldn't beat a sack of flour without cheatin'.<br>Commander Hurricane: Of all the insulting...! Take that back you Plebeian!  
>Apple Bloom: Naw, and what's a Plebeian?<br>-Commander Hurricane growls and whispers something to her Squire-  
>Squire: Yes, my lady, of course. I'll arrange it.<br>-Commander Hurricane and Squire exit the room, leaving Apple Bloom with a confused look on her face-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh dear, what could Commander Hurricane be planning?<br>Discord: ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING.  
>*Commercial*<br>-Braeburn and Happy Trails are both in a room backstage,sitting around a fancy highly decorated table with various high class items on it, Braeburn is dressed up like Fancy Pants while Happy Trails is wearing a cheap rip-off of Gustave Le Grand's mustache-  
>Happy Trails: *Fake french accent* HURR HURR HURR, we are shoe-ins for the Combos of Carnage titles! Those ruffians will tremble in fear of my over-sized mustache!<br>Braeburn: *Mimicking Fancy Pants' voice* We just have to make sure not to get any of their dirt all over our skin and our fifty million dollar clothing!  
>Happy Trails: Oh merde! That would be terrible! I would have to take ze shower! JUST KIDDING, We french do not shower! Hurr Hurr.<br>Braeburn: Would you like a cup of tea my good man?  
>Happy Trails: Why yes, that would go excellent with my croissants!<br>Braeburn: After we destroy those pathetic cowboys we should invite all our fellow elites for a tea and coffee!  
>-Happy Trails responds with more stereotypical french laughing and mustache twirling-<br>Dr. Whooves: Braeburn and Happy Trails playing some mind games with EGO.  
>Discord: How juvenile.<br>Dr. Whooves: If anyone deserves it, it's EGO.  
>Discord: I wasn't complaining. I love juvenile antics!<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: The following tag team match is a part of the World Fighter's Championship tournament, both members of the winning team will move on to the next round. Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 301 pounds, The team of Applejack and Sweet Tooth!<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: And their opponents, weighing a combined 280 pounds, the Ghost Girls!<br>Match 3:Tournament Match, Ghost Girls vs. Applejack and Sweet Tooth  
>*11 minutes later*<br>-The Ghost girls are preparing to do a tag team move on Applejack, but she knocks Inkie down to the floor with an elbow and hits *REDACTED on Blinkie-  
>1...2...3!<br>Announcer: And here are you winners, and the ones advancing to the next stage of the tournament, the team of Applejack and Sweet Tooth!  
>*Commercial*<br>-Rainbow Dash is backstage walking towards her next match when she comes face to face with Trixie, the two stand silent for a moment glaring at each other-  
>Rainbow Dash: If you even raise that mic I'll put your face to the wall.<br>Trixie: Oh please, if Trixie meant to utterly destroy you, -Cocky smile- Like she did last week, she would of done so by now.  
>-Rainbow Dash continues towards the arena, keeping a sharp eye on Trixie the whole while-<br>Discord: Awww, and I was hoping somebody was going to get their face busted open.  
>*You see me soaring through the sky,I see you below as you walk on by*<br>Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, on her way to the ring, from Clouds dale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!  
>-Rainbow Dash sprints down towards the ring, high-fiving a couple fans along the way and receiving lots of cheers-<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: And her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing in at 153 pounds, standing six foot, seven inches tall, Cheerilee!<br>-Cheerilee walks down the ramp receiving mostly cheers, one member of the crowd holds up a sign saying, "That's my teacher!" however konyy2k is present there as well with his, "#DaringRevolution" sign-  
>Match 4:Tournament Match, Rainbow Dash vs. Cheerilee<br>-14 minutes later-  
>-Rainbow Dash jumps off the turnbuckle and hits Cheerilee with a flying kick-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash is in total control of this match, how on earth do you counter speed like that?  
>-After a few more high flying moves Rainbow Dash sets up for the Sonic Raindrop and hits it, immediately going for a pin-fall afterwards-<br>*1...2...3*  
>Announcer: Here's your winner, Rainbow Dash!<br>-The crowd cheers loudly while Rainbow Dash pics up a mic-  
>Rainbow Dash: You see this Trixie? This is going to be you if and when we face off. I'll defeat you plus anybody else, win the World Fighter's Championship, and that'll make both you and Lightning Dust shut up. Which is a winwin for me.  
>-Rainbow Dash walks away with more cheers behind her-<br>*Focus switches to the titan-tron, once again featuring Daring Do with the Amazon jungle behind her*  
>Daring Do: Hello again Sublime, I've got good news and bad news. Good news, I think I might of found a way out. Bad news...-A spear flies past Daring Do's head and sticks into a tree behind her- Some of the natives want to make me a meal... I'll get back as soon as I can and I'll try not to bring my friends with me! -Daring Do runs out of camera view, followed by several natives armed with spears, one of them stops and stares at the camera, poking it a few times before moving on-<br>*Commercial*  
>Announcer: The following is a triple threat tag team match, and will determine the number one contenders for the Sublime Tag Team Championship.<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 258 pounds, the team of Aloe and Lotus Blossom.<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: And their opponents, at a combined weight of 280 pounds, the Ghost Girls!<br>*Classical/Dubstep remix music*  
>Announcer: And now approaching the ring, weighing a combined 290 pounds, the team of Octavia and Vinyl Scratch!<br>Match 5: Sublime Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders match, Triple Threat tag team, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch vs. Ghost Girls vs. Aloe and Lotus Blossom  
>-As the match begins Beauty Shot takes seats at the commentary table-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ah, we're being joined by the Sublime Tag Team Champions. Here to scout out the competition?  
>Photo Finish: Of course, although it's not like it really matters. None of these teams are high enough caliber to beat us.<br>Pretty Vision: Yeah!  
>Photo Finish: Silence!<br>Pretty Vision: Sorry...  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Photo Finish winces as Octavia and Vinyl Scratch start to dominate the match-  
>Discord: Something wrong?<br>Photo Finish: No, we beat them easily last week. We can do it again.  
>Dr. Whooves: By cheating...<br>Photo Finish: It was not cheating! It was being resourceful. Our skill far outclasses theirs.  
>Dr. Whooves: Then why do you look worried?<br>Photo Finish: I don't like wasting time, the title match will be faster if the weakest team wins.  
>-About a minute later Photo Finish stands up and orders Pretty Vision to follow her-<br>Pretty Vision: But we aren't in this match...  
>Photo Finish: We are now.<br>Pretty Vision: Ok, if you say so.  
>-Both Ghost Girls and Lotus Blossom are out of the ring, leaving Aloe alone inside, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are about to do a tag team finisher when Pretty Vision hits Octavia with her title belt, Vinyl Scratch turns and hits *REDACTED* on Pretty Vision only to be hit by a *REDACTED* from Photo Finish-<br>Discord: Now that's what I call ring clearing.  
>Dr. Whooves: Only Photo Finish is on her feet...this won't be good.<br>-Photo Finish drags Aloe on top of Vinyl Scratch and yells at the ref to count the pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Announcer: Here are your winners, and the number one contenders for the Sublime Tag Team Championship, Aloe and Lotus Blossom!<br>Dr. Whooves: And once again Octavia and Vinyl Scratch are screwed over by Beauty Shot.  
>Discord: It's their fault for being so easy to screw over.<br>Dr. Whooves: After this commercial will be back with our main event, Apple Bloom versus Babs Seed in a no-disqualification match.  
>*Commercial*<br>*Trending on Twitter: #WeWantDaring #Beauty Shot #Frenchdontshower*  
>Announcer: The following main event is a no-disqualification match, scheduled for one fall!<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: Entering the ring,standing at five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 138 pounds, from Manhattan, Babs Seed!<br>*REDACTED Theme*  
>Announcer: And her opponent, from Loneyville, standing at five foot, seven inches tall, weighing in at 136 pounds, Apple Bloom!<br>-Babs Seed and Apple Bloom glare at each other from across the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: This is going to be big folks, two relatives turned against each other in a no disqualification match, so many things could happen, and so much could go wrong.<br>Discord: So much could go right you mean.  
>Main Event: No Disqualification Match, Apple Bloom vs. Babs Seed<br>-The bell rings, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed go straight to brawling-  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Apple Bloom starts tearing down the commentary table-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on now, that's high dollar equipment!<br>-Discord grabs his cup-  
>Discord: Saved the chocolate milk, I'm good.<br>-Apple Bloom rolls Babs Seed onto the announce table, re-enters the ring and climbs the turnbuckle, she then dives down and puts herself and Babs Seed through the table-  
>Dr. Whooves: Amazing move by Apple Bloom! But it seems to have taken both competitors out!<br>-Apple Bloom slowly gets to her feet and starts dragging Babs Seed towards the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Babs Seed is out of this one.<br>-Apple Bloom rolls Babs Seed into the ring and starts to slowly climb back in, but Babs Seed suddenly takes to her feet and and stuns Apple Bloom with a punch and then hits a DDT on her before she can react-  
>Discord: Hah, she was just playing dead.<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks more like a last-ditch effort to me.  
>-Babs Seed exits the ring and throws a steel chair in the ring, while carrying another in with her, she then proceeds to hit Apple Bloom over the head with it just as she's getting up-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh God...whatever Babs Seed has in mind...it's not good.  
>-Babs Seed slides one chair under Apple Bloom's head, and then slams the other one down on top of her-<br>Discord: The PAIN! I love it!  
>Dr. Whooves: Are you crazy?! She could have a head injury from that!<br>-Babs Seed goes for a pin-  
>*1...2...-KICK-OUT!-*<br>Dr. Whooves: And somehow Apple Bloom just barely manages to kick out!  
>-Babs Seed picks Apple Bloom up for her finisher but Apple Bloom counters and hits *REDACTED*-<br>Dr. Whooves: Apple Bloom out of nowhere! This could be it!  
>-Commander Hurricane runs down to the ring before Apple Bloom can pin, Apple Bloom tries to attack her but Commander Hurricane blocks with a steel bracer on her lower arm, Apple Bloom reels in pain before Commander Hurricane knocks her out with a steel glove-<br>-Loud boos fill the arena-  
>-Babs Seed takes the opportunity and pins Apple Bloom-<br>*1...2...3*  
>Announcer: And here's your winner, Babs Seed!<br>Dr. Whooves: Bloody hell! I can't believe this!  
>Commander Hurricane: -Looking down in Apple Bloom- That'll teach you to respect your betters. -Looks up at Babs Seed- You owe me a debt now, and I always collect.<br>Discord: No Sweetie Belle to save Apple Bloom this time it seems.  
>Dr. Whooves: We just got a report that Sweetie Belle was attacked backstage shortly before Commander Hurricane appeared out here...hmm...no obvious connection there.<br>Discord: Could of been anyone.  
>Dr. Whooves: Well folks, it looks like there's not time for anymore chaos tonight. We'll see you next week on Sublime!<br>-The show ends as medics enter the ring to check on Apple Bloom-  
>Match Results-<br>Match 1: Aloe vs. Fluttershy Fluttershy Won  
>Match 2: Big MacIntosh vs. Soarin Big MacIntosh Won<br>Match 3: Ghost Girls vs. Applejack and Sweet Tooth Applejack and Sweet Tooth Won  
>Match 4: Rainbow Dash vs. Cheerilee Rainbow Dash Won<br>Match 5: Sublime Tag Team Championship number one contender's match. Ghost Girls vs. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch vs. Aloe and Lotus Blossom Aloe and Lotus Blossom won  
>Main Event: No DQ Match, Babs Seed vs. Apple Bloom Babs Seed won<br>Tournament Status:  
>-Aloe, Inkie Pie, Blinkie Pie, and Cheerilee eliminated<br>-Commander Hurricane, Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sweet Tooth moving to round 2


	20. Power 30 - Week 2

1. Scootaloo Position Change: +2 Last Week:3  
>2. Lightning Dust Position Change: -1 Last Week:1<br>3. Trixie Position Change: -1 Last Week:2  
>4. Photo Finish Position Change: +1 Last Week:5<br>5. Pretty Vision Position Change: +1 Last Week:6  
>6. Pinkie Pie Position Change: -2 Last Week:4<br>7. Commander Hurricane Position Change:+5 Last Week:12  
>8. Fancy Pants Position Change: -1 Last Week:7<br>9. Gustave Le Grand Position Change:-1 Last Week:8  
>10. Braeburn Position Change: -1 Last Week:9<br>11. Happy Trails Position Change:-1 Last Week:10  
>12. Sunset Shimmer Position Change:-1 Last Week:11<br>13. Babs Seed Position Change:+4 Last Week:17  
>14 Overdrive Position Change:-1 Last Week:13<br>15. Apple Bloom Position Change:-1 Last Week:14  
>16. Twist Position Change:-1 Last Week:15<br>17. Diamond Tiara Position Change:-1 Last Week:16  
>18. Flash Sentry Position Change:+3 Last Week:21<br>19. Shining Armor Position Change:+1 Last Week:20  
>20. Turf Position Change:-2 Last Week:18<br>21. Spitfire Position Change:-2 Last Week:19  
>22. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:NA Last Week: N/A  
>23. Rarity Position Change:NA Last Week: N/A  
>24. Cadance Position Change:+2 Last Week:26<br>25. Lotus Blossom Position Change:+5 Last Week:30  
>26. Aloe Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>27. Rumble Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>28. Rainbow Dash Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>29. Colgate Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>30. Fluttershy Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A

Entering the Power 30: Twilight Sparkle (Number One Contender for Women's Eternal Championship), Rarity (Main Event Victory), Aloe (1/2 Number One Contenders for Sublime Tag Team Championship), Rumble (Contender for Champion of Carnage), Rainbow Dash (World Fighters Championship Tournament Victory), Colgate (Victory), Fluttershy (World Fighters Championship Tournament Victory)  
>Leaving the Power 30: Midnight Strike (Repeat Losses), Hoity Toity (Loss plus lack of appearance), Prince Blueblood (Loss plus lack of appearance), Silver Spoon (Main Event Loss), Octavia (Repeat Losses), Vinyl Scratch (Repeat Losses), Horsepower (Loss plus lack of match)<p> 


	21. Backstage Fallout - Episode 2

-Anon sees Midnight Strike sitting on a black chest. She is looking down at the ground with a slumped posture. He walks up to her.-

Anon: Uh...Midnight?

-Midnight doesn't look up.-

Anon: ...Another tough loss tonight. For the second week in a row, one of the members of the Oddities have cost you a match. Your thoughts?

-After many more moments of ignoring, Midnight finally looks up, perplexed. She gets off of the crate.-

Midnight: ...My thoughts? ...I'm angry. Did you not get the message?

Anon: Well, yes...I can imagine.

Midnight: CAN you, though? Can you REALLY?

Anon: Well, maybe not in the context of your situation, but-

Midnight: Exactly, you CAN'T. You don't know what I'm going through...to have the FIRST MATCH in this company's history, and lose by a glob of JAM. I almost WON the Eternal Women's Championship, but THAT got overshadowed by my LOSS to Twist...I came here tonight, looking to start clean...and I lose AGAIN. This time, to a BALLOON...

Anon: -Tries to say this as nicely as he can- Well, if you're so angry with the Oddities...why don't you just...leave the group?

Midnight: -Tilts her head and stares at Anon- ...Again, this is why you cannot POSSIBLY feel how I am feeling...I'm not ANGRY with the Oddities...I'm angry with MYSELF.

Anon: Yourself?

Midnight: ...Yes. I'm the one that's supposed the keep a level-head. The boys have NEVER seen this side of me before...it's not THEIR fault...they're HAPPY for me, and I may not LOOK like it...but I'm happy that they're here with me.

Anon: Might I ask why you're even IN the Oddities? You don't really seem to fit in.

Midnight: Oddly, no pun intended...I don't KNOW.

Anon: Well...what did you do before you came to the EWF?

Midnight: I worked at the circus. I was in the "entertainment" sector. I breathed fire. Does that sound like an odd occupation?

Anon: No! It sounds pretty exciting.

Midnight: Well, when my boss hired me, he said my talent WAS odd. But, if you can make money off it, you don't really listen to stuff like that.

Anon: -Nods- True...how did you meet the other Oddities, then?

Midnight: We were a TRAVELING circus. We went to all of these different businesses, doing different endeavors, trying to gain rep. for the circus. I got to work with Clip Clop because, apparently, kids like to see both fire-breathers AND clowns at their birthdays. I would've never guesses. We went to Dance Fever's club, and, since it was more of a FAMILY club, Dance needed more FAMILY entertainment. My talent fit that mold, and he paid me quite a bit each time I went there. Bill used me for demonstrations with his students, like burning salt-water, and Hugh...well...-blushes-...we're high-school sweethearts. Yeah, no weird connection there.

Anon: Very cool...and how did you all come together?

Midnight: It was actually on one of my days off. Hugh decided to take me to Dance's club. Neither of us can dance for crap, but it's fun to make a fool of yourself sometimes. It just so happened Clip and Bill were there, too. We figured out we all had worked with each other at some point or another. Clowns were common at Dance's club, too, Bill used Clip for his psychology course on why some people consider clowns scary, Bill's a pretty good singer, and would sing karaoke at Dance's club. I had become friends with all of them at some point, and they were friends with each other at some point, too. Except Hugh...this was the first time he has met any of them. It's just one of those "faith" things. We all talked that night, and got pretty wasted. We danced, we laughed, and we created memories, and we just started hanging out soon.

Anon: Wow...I never knew ANY of that!

Midnight: I don't consider ANY of us "odd." People find clowns "odd" simply because they're scary. People find professors "odd" just because they like to study. People find Dance Fever "odd" because he still listens to disco and wears tight pants. People find Hugh "odd" because he likes jelly more than the average person. I don't find any of the Oddities "odd"...people just don't know how to respond to different members of society, so they dub them "odd."

Anon: So...why don't you quit?

Midnight: Because the boys are enjoying themselves. I may not look like it, but I'm happy they're enjoying themselves. Everyone thinks I'm such an emotionless bitch because I just walk to the ring with a grump on my face. Truth is, I'm not HERE to have fun. I'm here to break skulls, like the commentators have stated oh so many times...because it's TRUE. Which is why you'll NEVER see me clapping to the beat of our theme music as I walk to the ring...because that's not me. I'm no-nonsense, and I guess that's why people think I'm the "odd" one out of the Oddities. That's an oxymoron. I have ALL the reason to stay in the Oddities, if not just to support the boys, because they've been supporting me. Yeah, I've lost, and I've gotten mad, but nobody's laughing at me when I lose. I don't think they even feel sorry for me, because they're not blind, they saw me in the battle royal last week. They KNOW what I can do. No offense to Honeycomb, but I was DESTROYING her in that ring tonight. One little accident occurred, and she one. I'm not mad at her, because she took advantage, and I'm not mad at Clip Clop...I'm mad at myself, because I let the sting of losing on national television in a way like that burn me so, and the boys don't deserve that, and I have to keep my composure, because I have goals in this business, and all the losses in the world won't keep me from accomplishing that.

Anon: What's next, then? How can you be so sure one of these accidents won't occur next week?

Midnight: I won't be wrestling next week. I talked to General Manager Luna, and she agreed to give two of the boys a tag team match. Don't know which two members of the Oddities that'll be, or even who they'll be facing, but it will give me a chance to just sit back and make sure mistakes like that don't cost me my next match. If the boys succumb to one of these mistakes, then we'll just have to have a talk about it. I just can't wait for them to show the crowd what THEY can do, because the boys CAN wrestle...trust me. They know when it's time to get serious, and in the ring...is that time.

Anon: Well, Midnight...thank you for opening up so much. Nobody has had the chance to interview you yet.

Midnight: Like I said, I'm not here to put my life on display, but I guess it's too late now. I'm an entertainer, so I guess I have to get used to having my life exploited...-begins to walk off- even when I don't want it to be...

*Later*

-Anon sees Rumble by the makeup table. Flitter and Cloudchaser are behind him, applying makeup, as they were last week. He begins to approach, but is stopped by Horsepower.-

Horsepower: What's with you, dude? Shouldn't you know by now that you're not on the li-

-Horsepower is interrupted by Rumble appearing at his side-

Rumble: Calm down there, big-man...don't wanna rip your suit. -Rumble pats him on the shoulder- The public just want to bask in my glorious rays of gorgeousness while they can. We shouldn't deny them that opportunity...-gestures to Anon- Walk with me, doll, walk with me...-they stop at the makeup table- -Continues to take selfies- Make it quick, the battery's going to die soon.

Anon: Well, Rumble, I just wanted to get your opinion on your OFFICIAL opponent at Proving Grounds, Overdrive. What's your strategy going into the match after Overdrive showed you up by clotheslin-

Rumble: Ahh shhh shhh shhh shhhhhh...no need to finish that question as the way you delivered it has revolted me enough already. -Looks at the camera for the first time- I present you...with the art of...MULTI-TASKING. I'm going to answer this question, and take a picture of my moving mouth...frame by frame. Ready?

Anon: Didn't you say the bat-

Rumble: O-ver-dri-ve i-s-a-fil-thy-a-nd-low-ly-cha-lle-n-ge-r. Th-e-fa-c-t-th-a-t-h-e-i-s-re-pr-es-en-t-in-g-th-e-ma-le-'-s-di-vi-si-o-n-a-t-Pr-o-vi-n-g-Gr-o-un-d-s-i-s-al-l-th-e-pr-oo-f-yo-u-ne-e-d-th-a-t-I-a-m-th-e-o-nl-y-th-i-ng-wo-r-th-wa-t-ch-i-ng-i-n-th-at-di-vi-s-io-n. I-f-th-e-tw-o-mi-s-fi-t-s-I-be-a-t-to-n-i-g-ht-i-s-th-e-be-s-t-th-e-y-co-ul-d-fi-n-d-f-or-m-e,-I-a-m-po-s-i-ti-v-e-th-a-t-de-fe-a-ti-n-g-O-v-er-dr-i-ve-w-i-ll-n-ot-b-e-m-u-c-h-ha-r-de-r. -Stops taking selfies with a huge grin- Now...let's play the slide-show!

*7 hours later because Rumble spent 20 minutes admiring himself over EACH PICTURE*

Rumble: Truly my best facial work to date...-kisses the air-

Anon: I thought you said the battery was about to die...

Rumble: Ho-OH, SILLY me! That must've just been my good lucks draining away it's cell power!

*What seems like hours later*

-Anon finds an angry Lightning Dust walking through the hall with her cake in hand, and championship around her waste. He walks up to her.-

Anon: Lightning Dust! Can I get a word with you?

-Lightning Dust sets her cake down, and crosses her arms-

Dust: Here to praise me on my STIMULATING first night as champion? -Grins- Go ahead...I won't stop you. I'll let you go all night!

Anon: I actually wanted to get your thoughts on your LOSS tonight...to Twilight Sparkle...

Dust: -Lowers her eyes- Of COURSE you do...you reporters are ALL the same...always trying to PRY answers out of some crestfallen individual over their most recent hardships. -Chuckles- Ya know...it's funny, really...for what seemed like an ETERNITY tonight, Twilight Sparkle cited me as what would appear as the biggest cheater in the world. She whined all night about how "I took the easy way out"...yet...when it came right down to it...SHE took away what could have been a MONUMENTAL moment for someone she had earlier PRAISED...Scootaloo. I saw what happened...Scootaloo got attacked by Diamond Tiara with a chair. Now, Scootaloo went through even WORSE last week. Not once, but TWICE she was assaulted by Diamond Tiara and her air-headed buffoons, and she nearly won THIS title. -Points at her waist, and rubs her title.- Yet, ONE week later, after all of this praise and what I consider SHOE-HORNING...Twilight tags herself into the match. Now, Scootaloo's gotten back up from worse, as I said...who is to say she couldn't have gotten right back up after that attack? Apparently, Twilight says so. Does she not BELIEVE in Scootaloo as much as she once claimed? Twilight's LUCKY to be facing me, and she'll be LUCKY to be the first victim during my soon to be ILLUSTRIOUS championship reign. But hey, at least I have my cake! -Grins- You want a pie- -Lightning Dust looks down, and notices her championship cake is missing. She turns to see Star Swirl running down the hall with it.-

Star Swirl: YES! A sweet for my sweet to savor and eat!

Dust: -Turning back to the camera, and pointing at the scene.- Now THAT guy deserves more TV time...-shakes her head in shock, as well as in an amused manner.-


	22. Title Rankings - Week 2

Women's Eternal World Champion:

Champion: Lightning Dust  
>1. Twilight (Last Week: 2) ^<br>2. Scootaloo (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. Rarity (Last Week: 4) ^<br>4. Cadance (Last Week: 9) ^  
>5. Sunset Shimmer (Last Week: 4) v<br>6. Honeycomb (Last Week: EIGHT (FUCK YOU SUNGLASSES ICON) ^  
>7. Diamond Tiara (Last Week: 6) v<br>8. Turf (Last Week: 7) v  
>9. Colgate (Last Week: NA) ^  
>10. Sparkler (Last Week: NA) ^

World Fighters Champion:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Commander Hurricane (Last Week: 3) ^<br>2. Trixie (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. Rainbow Dash (Last Week: 4) ^<br>4. Pinkie Pie (Last Week: 3) v  
>5. Applejack (Last Week: EIGHT) ^<br>6. Sweet Tooth (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>7. Fluttershy (Last Week: NA) ^  
>8. Babs Seed (Last Week: 9) ^<br>9. Apple Bloom (Last Week: 5) v  
>10. Aloe (Last Week: 10) =<p>

Champion of Carnage:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Rumble (Last Week: 7) ^<br>2. Overdrive (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. Flash Sentry (Last Week: 9) ^<br>4. Shining Armor (Last Week: 4) =  
>5. Fancy Pants (Last Week: 2) v<br>6. Gustave Le Grand (Last Week: 3) v  
>7. Snips (Last Week: 5) v<br>8. Snails (Last Week: 6) v  
>9. Gizmo (Last Week: NA) ^  
>10. Neon Lights (Last Week: NA) ^

World Brawlers Champion:  
>1. Big MacIntosh (Last Week: 6) ^<br>2. Braeburn (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. Happy Trails (Last Week: 2) v<br>4. Hoity Toity (Last Week: 3) v  
>5. Blueblood (Last Week: 4) v<br>6. Soarin (Last Week: 5) v  
>7. Squire (Last Week: NA) ^  
>8. Caramel (Last Week: 7) v<br>9. Doughnut Joe (Last Week: EIGHT) v  
>10. Thunderlane (Last Week: 9) v<p>

Crater Chick Champion:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Honeycomb (Last Week: 2) ^<br>2. Colgate (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>3. Sparkler (Last Week: NA) ^  
>4. Midnight Strike (Last Week: 2) v<br>5. Twist (Last Week: 3) v  
>6. Turf (Last Week: 4) v<br>7. Silver Spoon (Last Week: 5) v  
>8. Berry Punch (Last Week: NA) ^  
>9. Cloudchaser (Last Week: 9) =<br>10. Flitter (Last Week: 10) =

International Champion:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Babs Seed (Last Week: 6) ^<br>2. Lotus Blossom (Last Week: 2) =  
>3. Aloe (Last Week: NA) ^  
>4. Spitfire (Last Week: 1) v<br>5. Photo Finish (Last Week: 7) ^  
>6. Pretty Vision (Last Week: EIGHT) ^<br>7. Daring Do (Last Week: 4) v  
>8. Sweetie Belle (Last Week: 5) v<br>9. Nurse Redheart (Last Week: 3) v  
>10. Inkie Pie (Last Week: 9) v<p>

Chick Combo Champions:

Champions: To Be Decided  
>1. Twilight Sparkle &amp; Rarity (Last Week: 2) ^<br>2. Sunset Shimmer & Lightning Dust (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. Cadance &amp; Twilight Sparkle (Last Week: EIGHT) ^<br>4. Diamond Tiara & Turf (Last Week: 3) v  
>5. Diamond Tiara &amp; Silver Spoon (Last Week: 4) v<br>6. Turf & Silver Spoon (Last Week: 5) v  
>7. Lyra &amp; Bon Bon (Last Week: 6) v<br>8. Flitter & Cloudchaser (Last Week: 7) v

Sublime Tag Team Champions:

Champions: Beauty Shot (Pretty Vision & Photo Finish)  
>1. Aloe &amp; Lotus Blossom (Last Week: 2) ^<br>2. Octavia & Vinyl Scratch (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. The Ghost Girls (Inkie Pie &amp; Blinkie Pie) (Last Week: 3) =<br>4. Applejack & Sweet Tooth (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>5. Applejack &amp; Apple Bloom (Last Week: 6) ^<br>6. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom (Last Week: 4) v  
>7. Applejack &amp; Red Delicious (Last Week: 9) ^<br>8. Applejack & Golden Delicious (Last Week: 10) ^  
>9. Red Delicious &amp; Apple Bloom (Last Week: 7) v<br>10. Golden Delicious & Apple Bloom (Last Week: EIGHT) v

Combo of Carnage Tag Team Champions:

Champions: To Be Decided  
>1. Braeburn &amp; Happy Trails (Last Week: 1) ^<br>2. EGO (Gustave Le Grand & Fancy Pants) (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. BroMans (Flash Sentry &amp; Shining Armor) (Last Week: 4) ^<br>4. Horsepower and Rumble (Last Week: EIGHT) ^  
>5. SLIME (Snips &amp; Snails (Last Week: 3) v<br>6. Canterlot Class (Hoity Toity & Prince Blueblood (Last Week: 5) v  
>7. Neon Lights &amp; DJ Zema Ion (Last Week: NA) ^  
>8. Hoops &amp; Dumb-Bell (Last Week: 6) v<br>9. Couch-Mate (Davenport & Check Mate) (Last Week: 7) v  
>10. Hugh Jelly &amp; Clip Clop (Last Week: 9) v<p> 


	23. Smarks Discuss - Week 2

On Lunacy:

konyy2k: Yes! I hope everyone saw me on Lunacy and Sublime! (I didn't think I'd get to go to Sublime but I had the extra money!) Yeah, I WAS the one who started the "We Want Daring" chant, and of course you all saw my HUGE sign. I didn't expect everyone to join in...apparently there are more Daring Do fans than I thought. A TON more. Princess Luna even acknowledged it! I just wish Daring could've been live on Sublime so she could've thanked her fans...;( oh well. I won't stop cheering until we get her, and even then, I'll keep cheering in support of her. Thanks everyone! (4,372 like this post.)

lupefiascoisgay (in reply): I was there, too. Nice job getting the crowd into it all night on BOTH shows!

konyy2k (in reply): Thanks, man!

4chan (in reply to konyy2k): Can't wait to see the live version of daring Do's porno with Ahuizotl on Sublime (28 like this post.)

Ahuizotl (in reply to 4chan): BETTER BE LOTS OF OIL, BR0. (452 like this post.)

Daring D00d (in reply to Ahuizotl): -Whispers-...I'm a man.

Ahuizotl (in reply to Daring D00d): EVEN BETTER.

notatroll (in reply to Ahuizotl): lol and yet I'm the troll of these threads kay. (29 like this.)

bennyhill (in reply to notatroll): nobody can replace you, buddy.

notatroll (in reply to bennyhill): lol thanks *kiss* got those monuments done yet?

bennyhill (in reply to notatroll): Applying the last marble piece!

notatroll (in reply to bennyhill): FUCK STOP DISAPPOINTING ME YOUR LIKE THE SON THAT CAN NEVER GET LAID (39 like this post.)

arevolution: IT BEGINS...#DaringRevolution (2,472 like this post.)

8yearoldboy: YAY TWILIGHT ONE ^_^! shes my favorite supurstar and inspires me 2 drink my milk and eat my vitamins! I LUV HEEERRRRR. lightning dust is a mean jerk and i want to smash her pinata!

galpal (in reply): hey little boy you want some sausage with your cereal? -8

8yearoldboy (in reply): no thanks i alreadyate! ^_^

galpal (in reply to): may I speak to your mother?

8yearoldboy (in reply to): no she's out getting groceries and when she gets home shell be making weird noises with daddy in the bedroom

galpal (in reply to): you've got a nice mom kid.

8yearoldboy (in reply to): THANKS! ^_^

MandoPony (in reply to 8yearoldboy & galpal): God I love this forum...

TheAwkwardReviewer: Another stellar episode of Lunacy, if not better than the first one. I'll admit, I HATED the Flash Sentry character...and then...he did THE MOVE. It was incredible. I had NO IDEA he could pull that off! I can't say I'm a fan of his character still, but if they make that move his go-to move, they'll have a million dollar STAR on their hands. The great feud of Sunset and Cadance continues. It's incredible what those two women will put themselves through just to send the fans home happy. Lightning Dust and Twilight had a great opening segment. Twilight's promo got ULTRA repetitive and cheesy, but I think she's meant to be the Nhoj Anec of this generation, and I don't mind it. I like cheesy. We haven't seen much of Rumble's wrestling ability so far, but that triple threat match went long enough to let him do his thing, while not completely burying Gizmo and Neon Lights, who are two other potentially GREAT gimmicks, ESPECIALLY Neon Lights. I love how his DJ seems to only be able to use ONE mixing effect (the basketball horn). Pretty fun 6 person main event, and that makes this episode better than the last. Hopefully this trend continues. (478 like this post.)

shyguy: Flash Sentry's still a pussy.

James Loney (in reply to): Dude...he's got a HOT girlfriend. Wouldn't YOU want to be controlled by Sunset Shimmer?

shyguy (in reply to): No because I find Sunset Shimmer to have a horse-face. (comment removed due to multiple dislikes.)

notatroll (in reply to shyguy): lol yet another troll that easily replaces me as the forum's troll.

Sethisto: Can't Trixie just appear on BOTH shows? (376 like this post.)

On Lunacy:

klunkybutt: ok thats it i said last week if daring doo didnt wrestle no moar ewf well she didnt show up so i no more watch

MandoPony (in reply to): See ya next week! (762 like this post.)

fred2266: Commander Hurricane STILL RULES and Apple Bloom's a fucking idiot. (3,176 like this post.)

bob (in reply to): Of course she's dumb. She's a hick.

galpal (in reply to bob): I'd still eat her butt, though.

notatroll: all this love for commander hurricane and i'm like...but...what about trixie? she has nice tits, too. (1,742 like this post.)

Sethisto (in reply to): YES WE NEED MORE TRIXIEEEEEEEEEE!

mackncheeze (in reply to notatroll): Trixie is pretty great, too. But Commander Hurricane...man.

notatroll (in reply to mackncheeze): bro i feel you commander can fist me with that iron glove anytime i'm just saying get off her and daring do's dick so i can hop on while stroking trixie's. (476 like this post.)

straightouttacompton: Well, they didn't give us Darin' Do, dawg...:/ but I guess we'll have to just keep trying.

Anonymous: OCCUPY THE SQUARED CIRCLE.

notatroll (in reply to): lol get new tricks Westboro Church hating fagg0t (1,472 like this post.)

Job-Guy: Rainbow Dash's match with Cheerile was SO GOOD. I hope RD wins the title! (243 like this post.)

glamourgirl: OMG Aloe and Lotus are SOOOO cute! I'm SOOOO glad they didn't break any nails this week! (123 like this post.)

TheAwkwardReviewer: Another solid episode of Sublime once again outdone by Lunacy, but it's still a great way to spend a Friday night. Commander Hurricane is such a dumb gimmick but I can't help but love how she gets OTHERS to take people our when SHE'S A WORLD RENOWNED WARRIOR OF TIME. It's great. Babs Seed a pretty cool heel, even bad-ass I'd say. Braeburn and Happy Trails' segment made me crack up. I'd like to see how EGO are going to combat that. Fluttershy is the CUTEST wrestler on either EWF roster. Rainbow Dash and Cheerilee has a great match, as did Babs and Apple Bloom. I can wait on Daring Do but it's fun to see the fans voice their opinions, and I hope they do so even AFTER she debuts. All in all, another good episode. The Equestrian Wrestling Federation is the best thing going on TV right now! (1,734 like this post.)

Sethisto: The amount of Trixie on this show displeases me.


	24. Lunacy - 1-15-14

_The beautiful people...OOOOOOOHHHH..._

-The pyro of Lunacy combusts inside the Asylum as all of the "Lunatics" that accompany the Asylum go nuts since they're in an asylum oh god you get it-

Garble: Another week, another pointless show...

Ahuizotl: Hey now...with each show, I gain more and more of a following with the "Daring Do Haters of Equestria" tumblr. Their tagline is: "Lara Croft may be a dumb Brit, but she still has a better ass"...

Garble: I am under the impression that I must disagree but alright. All I know is that you think Daring Do's ass would be a LOT better with some oil, right?

Ahuizotl: You are HARASSING me! Isn't there some kind of RULE against this?

Garble: Not until you kill yourself, there isn't...

Ahuizotl: -Pulls out a revolver, sending a sideways glare Garble's way-

Garble: You don't have the GUTS...-camera zooms in on Garble's serious eyes. Black bars crop everything but them out of focus.-

-Ahuizotl sweats. Ultimately, his shaking hands drops the gun on the table.-

Ahuizotl: Your...you're RIGHT...-hangs his head and sighs. Chants of "WE WANT DARING" with the elementary fives claps after each series of chants begin. Ahuizotl's eyes bulge.- GRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH! -Lunges for the gun, but is stopped by a man wearing a blue mask that covers up only his eyes, a yellow leotard, and a navy blue cape that waves in the wind swaying down on a grappling hook and grabbing the gun before Ahuizotl can get to it.-

?: St-AND BACK! There's a Flash Flood comin' though...-he announces as he flies away into the night-

-Ahuizotl and Garble sit there, voiceless. The crowd also is silent. The only noise that can be heard is the every second blinking of everyone in attendance.-

_A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head..._ -The crowd then comes to life with mostly boos, but just about every kid can be heard cheering-

Ahuizotl: And what a reaction...to THIS woman, the number 1 contender to the Women's Eternal World Championship at Proving Grounds!

Garble: And she's with that little BASTARD Spike! Like Lightning Dust said on Backstage Fallout, which went up on the Equestrian Wrestling Federation's YouTube channel last week-

Ahuizotl: Self plug.

Garble: It's in my contract. Lightning Dust said that for Twilight to gain the right to face her for her championship, she had to take that same chance away from the young lady she had praised SO MUCH earlier in the night, Scootaloo...

Ahuizotl: So...what are you saying?

Garble: Twilight's a false hero and everything she said last week was contradicted by her actions to close out the show.

Ahuizotl: My, my...such worldly claims. Can't you just be happy for Twilight? Scootaloo was taken out, and so, she took an advantage.

Garble: Even though she had previously SHUNNED Lightning Dust for taking an advantage?

Ahuizotl: I'm not saying you don't make good points...I'm just saying that, at the end of the day it DOESN'T MATTER. We're going to be given a CLASSIC bout at Proving Grounds! I feel that there is NO NEED to debate who is right and who is wrong.

Announcer: Please welcome...Twilight Sparkle, and Spike! -The crowd boos even more, as Twilight continues to high five the children of the audience. She gets in the ring and is soon given a microphone by Spike-

Twilight: Hello everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Lunacy! -More boos, followed by "LIGHT-NING-DUST" chants- Last week...was not just a win for me..but it was a win, for -she begins pointing at everything direction of the crowd- each. And every. One. Of YOU. -Boos- In two weeks time at Proving Grounds, I will combat the nefarious and treacherous acts of one Lightning Dust...-more cheers and "LIGHT-NING-DUST" chants from the crowd- She has proven since the inaugural episode of Lunacy that she is NOT the perfect, or even the TEMPLATE of a DECENT representative of the women's division as its champion. -Boos- She has feigned ignorance, and looks to corrupt the mind of every fan of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. Those are not attributes that YOU people deserve in YOUR champion...Lightning Dust is NOT someone that should be fighting for YOU. -More boos- When I become the Eternal Women's World Champion, I will do the RIGHT thing, and I will do it for all of YOU! -You know how this works. Boos.- I can only hope I will be able to restore all of the title's credibility before it even had a chance to-

_And now...it's all over now..._. -Massive amount of cheers-

Garble: And here comes Sunset Shimmer, thank God, to shut Twilight Sapple UP.

-Sunset Shimmer already has a mic as she walks down the ramp-

Sunset: Twilight, Twilight, Twilight...you haven't changed one bit, have you? You've crafted this perfect little fantasy world up, where everybody but YOU is WRONG, and quite frankly, it's getting a bit tiresome. -She stops by the ring apron- Very soon now, these people are going to stop listening to your petty little complaints, and demand some damn ACTION from you! -Crowd cheers-

Twilight: You sure haven't changed either, Sunset...you're still the same manipulative and malevolent WENCH you've always been. Going after my brother, systematically attacking his girlfriend both eternally AND internally? You're even worse than LIGHTNING DUST. She just cheats, while you, on the other hand, only strive to tear relationships apart for your own entertainment.

-Sunset gets on the apron-

Sunset: Oh, YES...I'm just such a MONSTER, aren't I, Twilight? Because everything YOU say HAS to be the gospel truth. You made such a great effort to paint Dusty onto such a PAINSTAKINGLY wrathful piece, while giving young Scootaloo an entire WING of charming excellence. You soon get bored of your construction, and decide to tear it down.

Twilight: Your cryptic words are not appreciated. What are you getting at?

Sunset: -Smirks- You spent all this time praising Scootaloo, but in the main event...you STOLE her golden opportunity right out from under her.

Twilight: She was injured!

Sunset: She could've gotten up. Do you not believe in whom you praise? Face it, Twilight, your ego wouldn't ALLOW you to let someone else have a chance. You stole my chance to be princess of Equestria, and you stole Scootaloo's chance to fight for the title! She would've lost, but she's sure shown she deserves a chance to shine more than YOU. I think you've had QUITE enough time to "shine."

Twilight: You dug your own hole under Princess Celestia's eye. Don't blame that on ME. Secondly, if I didn't BELIEVE in Scootaloo, I wouldn't have given her my seal of approval. She took me to my LIMIT in that battle royal. She may have BEATEN me, but, of course, we'll never know that, thanks to Lightning Dust.

Sunset: -Scoffs- You keep making it sound like Lightning Dust was in the wrong for WINNING A CHAMPIONSHIP. You're delusional, Sparkle, and once again, your fantasy world is blocking the reality that's all around you. I think it's time I BEAT some reality into you, because you TRULY do need it...

-Twilight prepares herself, but she is caught off guard by Lightning Dust jumping over the barricade from behind her, storming the ring, and knocking her to the mat with a clothesline. She immediately goes on the attack, as Sunset gets in the ring. The crowd cheers in response.-

Ahuizotl: All this trash talking from Sunset Shimmer, and now the champion is proving everything Twilight has said RIGHT!

Garble: HOW IS THAT? If anything, it's proven LIGHTNING DUST right. Twilight just doesn't GET the mechanics of professional wrestling! You've got to have eyes IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!

Ahuizotl: That is the most low-ball thing I've ever heard! Twilight Sparkle should not have to worry about being BLINDSIDED by a foe when she's having a confrontation with ANOTHER foe!

Garble: You and Twilight share a common interest, then...neither of you GET wrestling.

-Sunset goes to get her some of Twilight, but Spike jumps onto her back, and wraps his arms around Sunset's throat. Lightning takes a break from pummeling Twilight to literally THROW Spike off of Sunset. When Spike gets back up, he is superkicked in the face by Lightning Dust. The crowd "OOH's" and cheers in response.-

Garble: AHAHAHA! Did you HEAR that?!

Ahuizotl: Of COURSE I heard that DESPICABLE act! It must've bounced off the walls of this arena!

Garble: Spike doesn't just get wrestling...Spike doesn't get LIFE. If you want to put your hands on a woman, don't be surprised when a woman puts her hands on YOU.

-Sunset and Lightning return to Twilight, stalking her in the corner and finally hitting her with foot-chokes slaps to the face. All of a sudden, Cadance comes barreling down into the ring. The fans boo.-

Ahuizotl: And here comes the cavalry, in the form of Cadance!

-Sunset goes after Cadance with a clothesline, but Cadance ducks and continues running towards Lightning. Lightning vaults Cadance over the ring post when she reaches her, but Cadance hangs onto to the rope. She grabs Lightning by the head, and drives her neck into the rope. By now, Twilight has recovered, and hits Lightning with the Spell Check. Lightning rolls out of the ring, as Sunset recuperates after colliding with the turnbuckle, she runs at Twilight. Twilight leaps over Sunset, and Cadance trips the ropes to send Sunset tumbling down to the floor.-

Ahuizotl: How's THAT for delusional?

Garble: Cadance is a disillusioned mess, too. She's going to regret putting her hands on the champion!

_So together we are lost on the moon..._ -The crowd cheers, as Sunset and Lightning regroup by the ramp.-

Ahuizotl: And here comes the general manager, Princess Luna!

Garble: Looking as LOVELY, as always...hey, did you notice that she ALWAYS seems to come out at the start of the show?

Ahuizotl: -Nods- That's correct. You'd figure that'd make this the most CHAOTIC part of the show, but Lunacy gets even more chaotic the longer it's on!

Crowd: WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Luna: -Raises her patented hand- In due-time, everyone...-she suddenly gives a stern look towards the ring- The bickering continues between your four it seems. That is fine. After all, it makes for GREAT television! Sunset Shimmer and Cadance, I will start with you. Over the past two weeks, you two have put each other through feats of hell I never thought ANYBODY on this roster would be willing to put themselves through, just to get an edge of sorts. You've put each other through announce tables, supply tables, smashed each other's heads into crates. It's been a very heated rivalry, and I do not know when it will end. However, I do know when THIS chapter will climax...at Proving Grounds. We need to crown a few more champions, and one of those...is the Crater Chick Champion. You two will face off in a one on one match. Whoever wins, will have the honor of being the first ever Crater Chick Champion. Adding gold to this rivalry may be hazardous to BOTH of your health...but you hopefully know what you're getting yourselves into. Twilight, Lightning Dust, you've both given your sides of the story, but next week, we are going to decide what the SUPERSTARS think. Live, here on Lunacy, you two are going to take part in the first ever championship DEBATE. -Lightning Dust looks confused, Twilight looks ecstatic- More will be explained later. As for all four of you...you can't seem to keep your hands off of each other, and not just the pair of those in a rivalry. So, in our main event, tonight...it will be the team of Twilight Sparkle and Cadance...taking on the duo of Sunset Shimmer, and the Eternal Women's World Champion...Lightning Dust! -Crowd cheers- We thank you for your time...-Luna leaves the stage-

Garble: Once again, Princess Luna makes a HANDFUL of GREAT decisions!

Ahuizotl: Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance at Proving Grounds, what is sure to be a HEATED championship debate next week, and our main event for tonight, is a tag team match featuring participants in the two hottest rivalries on Lunacy? Can you say "EXPLOSIVE"?

Garble: You just did. Why should I?

Ahuizotl: Just cut to commercial...

-Twilight hugs Spike in the ring, as Sunset and Lightning Dust mock the gesture on the outside. Cadance makes a constipated face.-

*Commercial*

-We cut to Squilliam's Serene, the fanciest bar in Canterlot. Standing outside of it, are Happy Trails and Braeburn, whom will be played by Gustave Le Grand and Fancy Pants respectively. They're both wearing blue overalls. Fancy is wearing Braeburn's brown ten-gallon hat, while Gustave is wearing a straw-hat, with Happy's blue bandanna tied around his neck, and a piece of straw in his mouth to top it all of.-

Braeburn: Well gee, cousin Happeh...this sure does look like a swankeh ol' place, dudn't it?

Happy Trails: Ah'll say, cousin Braeburn! Ah sure do have a hankerin' for some MOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-SHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Braeburn: -Frowns- N' what if these Canterlot folk don't make it like we all do on the farm?

Happy: Well ah'll be a monkey's uncle, cuz...y'all know yah should NEVER look a gift horse in the mouth. Ah bet under all dem fanceh suits and expensivemamive LAAAAAAAAAAAAMBORGHHHHHHHIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIS-that these uppity folk start wailin' Tim McGraw songs and ripping off dem clothes to reveal a tattoo of a JOOOOOOHHHHHHNNNNNN DEERE TRRRRRRAACCCCTOOOOOORRRRRR.

Braeburn: -Raises an eyebrow- And wha' in TAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRNAAAAAAATTTTTTION does that have ta do with dem havin' MOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE 'r not?

Happy: ...-Blinks- Ah dunno, cuz. Dem governmament's pay for me ta be alive and such! Ah never woulda passed KIN-DE-GAR-TEN 'tweren't for me havin' sex with Mrs. Lassypassy...who was mah mom...

Braeburn: N' mah dad's wife...

Happy: -Long, drawn-out sigh- ...Yyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ah sure do love FUCKIN' FAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIILLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Braeburn: Ah reckon y'all be spittin' truth like a King Cobra spittin' venom at onne'a dem Viet Kong bastards...that also fucked mah mom.

Happy: N' mah dad's wife...

Braeburn: ...But YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-sir! No truer words have ever been spokenenened. Ain't nuddin' like a good ol' dickin' from yur kin...AIN'T DAT RIGHT, APPLEJACK?

-Fleur De Lis, wearing Applejack's stetson, and blue overalls with a checkered button-up underneath comes into view-

Applejack: YEEEEEE-HAW! Who wanted a dickin'?

Braeburn: HYUK, HYUK, HYUK! Cousin Applejack...-"Oh, you!" face-...y'all don't have a DIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKK.

Applejack: HYUK, HYUK, HYUK-man's voice- Ah MIIIIIGGHHHHTTTTTT...

Happy: ...Ah don't doubt it! -All three HYUK-

Braeburn: Ah think y'all have ALREADEH been in the moon-shine, cousin Applejack...-grabs her by the overalls- AM AH GON' HAVE TA GET BIG MACINTOSH TO BEAT THE LILY-LOVIN' SHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTT OUTTA YOU? -Stink-eye-

Applejack: -Meek voice- Nuh uh, cuz...ah dun pay mah taxes...

Braeburn: !-lets go, and pats Applejack on the head- Ah know y'all do, cuz! -Licks her face-

Happy: HYUK, HYUK-AH DON'T -derp face-

Braeburn: Well yur a fuckin' idjit 'COURSE y'all don't! -All three HYUK again-

Happy: IT DUN BE TRUUUUUUUUEEE!

Braeburn: -Puts his arms around his family- Well, y'all...ah reckon it's time ta trade peacocks with the High Cotton...-Braeburn leads him and his family to the Bar's door. He opens the door, letting Happy in, but punches Applejack in the face, and drags her inside, closing the door

-The same DJ table from last week rises up, along with the same intro-

DJ Zema Ion: Ladies and gentleman, you all know me! I'm the hottest record spinner since Mr. Electric HIMSELF! DEEEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY..ZEEEEEEMMMAAAAA...IIIIOOOON! But tonight, I'm takin' a break from the scratcha-lastic lifestyle...and I'm steppin' foot...into that SQUARED...CIIIRRRCCCCCLLLLEEEE! And now, let me proudly present to YOU...my tag team partner...-the beat drops- one of the factoring reasons why the divorce rate in Equestria rises more and more every day...NEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNN...LIIIGGGGHHHTS!

-Neon and Zema brofist. Zema sets off the basketball buzzer, and he jumps over the mixing table. He and Neon dive into the ring, fistpumping.

Ahuizotl: These guys are EXTREMELY antagonizing...

Garble: You just have NO CLUE on how to be HIP. -Jumps onto the table, and fistpumps with the DJ'ing duo.- OHOHOH!

Ahuizotl: I don't know how to be HIP, but I do find you trying yourself to be HUMERUS.

Garble: -Sits back down- Oh you're a horrible person...

_Ehehehe...everybody come see the greatest show..._. -Crowd cheers-

Announcer: And THEIR OPPONENT...at a combined weight of 421 POOOOUUNNDSSS-representing THE ODDITIES...the team of CLIP CLOP, and "THE PROFESSSOORRRR"...BILL...NEEEEEEIIGGGGH!

Ahuizotl: Now THESE guys are a FUN group. Boisterous, lovable-

Garble: Disgraceful?

Ahuizotl: That's how I would describe YOU.

Garble: -Smirks- Thanks for the compliment. Midnight Strike's an interesting case, though, and we now know WHY she hangs out with these freaks.

Ahuizotl: Her interview on Backstage Fallout was VERY interesting, and it's great to see that unknown side of her. She says the male members of the Oddities CAN wrestle, and I'm looking forward to seeing if Midnight is correct.

Garble: Well, she knows them better than anybody. I guess we'll find out.

Match 1: Clip Clop & Bill Neigh vs Zema Ion & Neon Lights

-Clip Clop and Bill Neigh are having a ball in the ring. When the bell rings, though, they stare a HOLE through their opponents.-

Ahuizotl: And the dancing has ceased...

Garble: All of a sudden...the Oddities faces do NOT look pleasant...

-Neon is surprised by this, but not intimidated. He runs at Clip Clop, but gets taken down to the mat with a headbutt to the gut. The crowd cheers-

Garble: YE-OUCH! He just RAMMED his own head into the abdomen of Neon Lights!

Ahuizotl: Neon may want to tag out...and SOON.

-8 minutes later-

-DJ Zema Ion jumps off the top rope for a double axe handle, but he gets caught in mid-air by Clip Clop. Clip Clop rears back, and then TOSSES Zema into the air with a T-Bone suplex-

Garble: It's only a matter of time before the tag team debut of the Oddities ends in SUCCESSION.

-Out of nowhere, Cloudchaser jumps onto the apron, and vies for Clip Clop's attention-

Ahuizotl: Where in the HELL did SHE come from?

Garble: Anywhere she wants...-begins to drool-...however, I don't know WHY she's out here...

-The referee goes over to admonish Cloudchaser and get her away from the ring. Cloudchaser puts one of her legs on the middle rope, and pulls her skirt up a bit. Intrigued, the referee remembers why Equestria is the greatest place in the world. Clip Clop, in addition, is pulled out of the ring by Horsepower, and rammed into the barricade with an exuberant amount of force. Bill Neigh takes him out with a dropkick to the floor below, but he is soon stunned by a lowblow from Flitter.-

Ahuizotl: CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THIS MATCH HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED?! I'M LEGITIMATELY CURIOUS.

Garble: I'm just wondering where Rumble is...

-With all the strength she can muster, Flitter manages to pick up the 280 pound clown and roll him back into the ring. Meanwhile, Midnight Strike has gotten this match back on track by grabbing Cloudchaser's skirt and flinging her off of the apron, causing her to hit the back of her head on the announce table cover.-

Garble: Oh no! I hope she's okay!

Ahuizotl: Seems like she doesn't UNDERSTAND wrestling, I'd say...don't be in places you SHOULDN'T be. Sound familiar?

Garble: Nope. Not one bit.

-As Bill Neigh continues to hold his nether region on the ground, Midnight begins to chase Flitter. Midnight runs into the waiting arms of Horsepower. Horsepower chucks Midnight into the barricade, as the crowd boos immensely.-

Ahuizotl: OH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY?!

Garble: Okay, THAT's not fucking cool...

Ahuizotl: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT ISN'T! WHAT MAKES THIS PLAUSIBLE TO ANYTHING?!

-The other members of the Oddities, Dance Fever and Hugh Jelly chase Cloudchaser and Flitter away and then beat down Horsepower on the other side of the ring. He can't take on both of them.-

Garble: Good! Kick his ass!

-Meanwhile, in the ring, Neon Lights Oklahoma Rolls Clip Clop, and grabs a handful of his colorful singlet.-

Ahuizotl: No! NOT THIS WAY!

1...2...3! -The crowd boos-

Ahuizotl: WHY?! WHY?! I REPEAT TO THE GODS ABOVE...WHY?!

Garble: I don't understand what this has to do with Rumble's match with Overdrive at Proving Ground...

Announcer: -Solemnly- Here are your winners...DJ Zema Ion...and Neon Lights... -Neon and Zema quickly run to the back to avoid the force of an irate stable-

-Dance Fever and Hugh Jelly help up Bill Neigh, and all three go over to check on Midnight. Clip Clop soon realizes what happened, and he goes outside to tear apart the ring-side set. Steel steps are thrown, the announce table is chucked into the ring, and the hammer is even ripped off of the ring-bell prop.-

Ahuizotl: What does Rumble have against The Oddities?! WHO COULD HATE THE ODDITIES?! THIS WAS THEIR DEBUT MATCH! THEY WERE GOING TO WIN, AND THOSE SHE-DEVILS AND HORSEPOWER SCREWED THEM!

Garble: I agree with you ALL the way...if anything, Midnight should NOT have been put into the cross-fire of it...what if this isn't Rumble's doing, though?

Ahuizotl: I don't see how it COULDN'T be! He obviously thinks he RUNS this entire show! Well SCREW that sawed-off little PRICK!

Garble: In any event, I meant what I said earlier tonight...when you put your hands on a woman, you'd BETTER be ready to have all the hands around you put on YOURSELF...whether Rumble put Horsepower and the Roses up to this or not, doesn't matter...they all better WATCH their back...

-The crowd chants "ODD-I-TIES" as Hugh Jelly carries his girlfriend to the back, all of the other Oddities, especially Clip Clop, pissed off as they are not far behind.-

*Back at Squilliam's Serene...*

Braeburn: What in TARRRNAATTTIIIOOONNN do y'all mean ya don't have any-

Happy: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN-SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE?

Braeburn: HEG-xactly!

Squilliam: I'm terribly sorry, gentlemen, but we don't exactly cater to the -snickers-...COMMON FOLK around here! -Squilliam does his signature "HEH A-HEH" laugh as all the other penny-pushers laugh with him-

Random snob: I say...

Random snob #2: Good show! -He golf claps at the Cricket match on the big-screen TV above him-

Braeburn: -Grabs Squilliam's robe- Lookie 'ere mister...ah dun need ta make mah cousin Applejack drunk-as-HAAAAAYYYYYYLLLLLEEEEEEEE so ah's can FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKK her!

Squilliam: May I direct you to Florida? Not only is gay marriage legal there, but so is same-family marriage-

-Braeburn hoists Squilliam onto the bar-counter, and runs him down the entirety of it, causing bottles of numerous fancy liquors to strike his body and crack-

Braeburn: -Gets right in his face- Ah didn't wanna murry mah cousin...  
>Happy: HE JUST WANTED TA HAVE SEX WIT'ER YA HEAR?! -Smashes a bottle of Dom. Romane Conti over his head-<p>

Braeburn: -Pats Happy on the shoulder- Y'all made this octopus as useless as tits on a bull...

Happy: HYUK, HYUK THANKS, COOOOOUUUUSSSSSIIIIINNNNNNN!

Braeburn: -Begins to drag the still unconscious Applejack by her ponytail- COOOOOMMEEEEON APPLEJACK YOU DUMB BIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHH! -They all three leave the club-

Squilliam: -Groggy, if not disoriented- Aaaaappleloosa is the fanciest town in Equestria, and it does not suck eggs...-passes out from excessive blood loss-

Random snob: I say!

Random snob #2: Good show...-golf claps-

*Commercial*

*REDACTED THEME*

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for ONE FAAALLL! Making her way to the ring...from LOOONEYYVVIILLEEE...weighing 138 POOOUUNDSSS...accompanied by LYYYRAAA...BOOOONNN BOOOOONNNN!

Garble: -Speaking gravely- Well, here comes Bon Bon...she's known for making some of the tastiest candy in Lonevyille, and-hey...you alright, 'Zotl?

Ahuizotl: -Looking down at the desk- Just trying to keep my composure...

Garble: -Frowns- I know you're pissed, man...I am too. But we HAVE to do our jobs. Can you tell us about Lyra?

Ahuizotl: -Perks up, but only slightly- Fine. Well, Lyra is...excitable, I guess you could say. She has a strange obsession with...corgis.

Garble: -Snorts- The dog?

Ahuizotl: That's what she told me. She sometimes wishes she could BE a corgi.

Garble: There sure are some strange characters on Lunacy...and, what is the relationship between Bon Bon and Lyra? Lyra seemed pretty protective of her in that battle royal.

Ahuizotl: Well, they're an item. Together.

Garble: OOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh...nice!

Ahuizotl: Contain yourself.

Garble: Lesbians are the greatest gift this Earth was ever given, was all I was going to say. As long as they're happy.

_I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no li-IES..._ -SUCH BOO. MUCH HATE-

Announcer: NOPE. -Jumps over the barricade to go and take a bathroom break-

Ahuizotl: If only WE could take a bathroom break...

Garble: Who's to say we CAN'T? -Jumps over the barricade-

Ahuizotl: Where are you going? -Looks to see Twist twerking over to his position- MOMMY 'ZOTL HELP ME-EEEEEEEE! -Runs TOWARDS the barricade, crashing through it. Doesn't stop-

-Lyra puts on gloves and a gas-mask and throws the still-dancing Twist into the ring before she starts doing the Seductive-Macarena on the announce table-

The commentary for this match will be provided by-Oh fuck all of our sponsors left NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Match 2: Bon Bon vs Twist

-Twist tries a different technique she hasn't done yet...try to entrance her opponent by grinding her hips up on them. Unfortunately, right when Twist is about to start, she notices that Bon Bon isn't wearing a gas-mask or gloves, but a full-blown contamination-suit.

Twist: Oh...THUCK. -Even so, Twist's body WILL NOT let her walk away. Something inside her body caresses her, takes her out to dinner, and whispers when they're in the bed "Dance Twist...you only know one move, and suck at it, but DANCE you Swedish Whore!" So yeah Twist back-pedals up against Bon Bon, and is immediately grabbed and hit with her finisher, The Candy Wrapper!-

1...2...3! -The crowd couldn't cheer enough, as coincidentally enough, Ahuizotl, Garble, and the Announcer are back right as the bell rings.-

Announcer: Here is YOUR WINNER...BOOOOON BOOOOOOON!

Garble: -Putting his headset back on- Ahhh...what'd I miss?

Ahuizotl: How should I know? I was in there with you!

Garble: Oh yeah...hey, just like your eyes, your balls are pretty close together. Makes you look pretty small.

Ahuizotl: That's not what your mother said...

Garble: WHOA EASY THERE LET'S GROW UP A LITTLE BIT HUH?

-Lyra happily jumps in the ring as Bon Bon takes off her suit. Lyra grabs Bon Bon, dips her, and plays some Japanese tongue-croquette with her. Some men in the crowd wolf-whistle while all the rest cheer.-

Ahuizotl: -Wide eyes- I'm not small anymore...

Garble: For the first time ever...Twist's theme fits.

-konyy2k has the "Forever Alone" face on in the crowd, as he chants "WE WANT DARING" sadly. He soon begins to sob as he realizes he's a virgin who will never know a woman's touch.-

-A promo begins, showing Overdrive in an abandoned Ford chop-shop in Detroit-

_This is where they made me...made me for battle..._

_Cars were their specialty...and I was their prototype..._

_Turns out I was the only one they ever made._

-The promo shows Overdrive quickly sprinting up a flight of stairs, as well as jumping rope in a hall-way. It's all being shot in grayscale vision.-

_So I couldn't afford to disappoint..._

_Or else they'd shut me down._

_And I'd never get to realize my FULL potential..._

_Then, the economy went to HELL..._

_The shop closed down. Thousands of jobs were lost..._

_I was forgotten...left to fight my own battles..._

_Left to prove I wasn't just some useless hunk of metal..._

-A robotic voice speaks: INITIATING...BEAST MODE.-

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

-The promo moves to show us Overdrive training hard. He terrorizes a sack of flour, he runs along the railroad tracks with an anchor over his shoulder, and he climbs a rope that begins deep underwater with cinder blocks tied to his feet.-

_I wasn't created for any specific purpose..._

_I have no special powers..._

_But now I've found my purpose..._

_To use my heart, determination, and training to make it in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation!_

_I've found my powers..._

_I've found...my home._

-The promo climaxes with Overdrive walking through the factory. The power is still working.-

_My name...is Overdrive...and I'm tired of collecting rust._

-The robotic voice speaks again: TURNING OFF CONNECTION TO POWER...-

-One by one, each light goes out until it is pitch dark in the factory. The clanking of Overdrive's metallic boots cease as he stops walking. He takes a glance behind, and his red eye from the metallic side of his helmet glows.-

-One last time, the robotic voice speaks: ENGAGING...DOMINANCE. On the screen, the caption "Overdrive. In Action. Next" appears in Crimson Red form.-

*Commercial*

-As we return, Featherweight is already in the ring, pacing in place. He faces the crowd behind him, and throws his arms up in the air, getting a decent reaction.-

Ahuizotl: We are BACK on Monday Night Lunacy, and are getting set for a match featuring the man who will face Rumble at Proving Grounds...Overdrive.

Garble: And I do NOT feel happy for that scrawny young kid in the ring...

_All my life I've been searching for something..._. -There are some noticeable cheers, but mostly boos from the audience-

Announcer: Aaaaaanddd, his opponent! From The Steel Ciiittttyy...weighing 253 POOOOUUUNNDSSS...OVVVVVVEERRRDRRRIIVVVVVEEEEEE!

Garble: This man is a MACHINE. LITERALLY. I cannot tell you how impressed I was with him two weeks ago when he essentially DOMINATED Horsepower.

Ahuizotl: You and me both. The man has ALL the tools to be the Champion of Carnage. I can't see how Rumble is going to beat him for that title, honestly.

Garble: It'll be an up-hill battle, but I still believe in Rumble!

Match 3: Overdrive vs Featherweight

Garble: This is basically a tune-up match for Overdrive, but for his opponent, Featherweight, it could mean SO much more...

Ahuizotl: Correct. Featherweight wants to succeed in this business, too, just like everybody else. He doesn't have a contract yet, though. A win over a number 1 contender like Overdrive could not only get him that contract, but also put him at the top of the leaderboard to challenge whoever becomes champion at Proving Grounds.

Garble: If you people think 192 pounds of Rumble is SMALL, then what about 146 pounds of FEATHERWEIGHT?

Ahuizotl: Well, why do you think his name is FEATHERWEIGHT? At least he weighs more than any of the women on our roster.

-Overdrive extends his hand, but is met with a slap to the face by Featherweight. Most of the crowd may not like Overdrive, but they KNOW how shitty of an idea that was.-

Garble: What in the world is this kid doing...?

Ahuizotl: He must be too much of a wuss to commit suicide.

Garble: Well, Overdrive better not be charged with killing this kid here tonight. The kid was asking for it!

-Featherweight jumps into the air, throwing his arms up in a celebratory manner.-

Featherweight: YEEEEEEAAAAAAH! -He pounds his chest. His seizure is cut short by a clothesline from Overdrive. Featherweight oversells it by doing a backflip before hitting the mat belly-first.-

Ahuizotl: OOOOOOH! Overdrive just turned poor Featherweight inside out!

Garble: "POOR"? He DESERVED it!

-Overdrive cracks his neck, and begins to work on Featherweight.-

*3 minutes later*

-Featherweight begins to crawl up Overdrive's kneepads slowly and with not much life left in him.-

Ahuizotl: Could Overdrive be showing mercy?

Garble: No way! He's been decimating this pipsqueak since he slapped him for no good reason. He's just toying with him.

-When Featherweight gets to Overdrive's tights, Overdrive SHOVES Featherweight into the ropes, and levels him with a Scoop Powerslam on the bounce!-

Garble: He hits it! The move he beat Horsepower with!

1...2...3! -Crowd boos-

Ahuizotl: Overdrive...once again in impressive fashion, builds momentum to Proving Grounds!

-Trending now on Twitter: "#WeWantDaring", "#DaringRevolution", "Twilight Sparkle" and "#StupidSexyCloudchaser"-

Garble: I'm beginning to see it your way, 'Zotl...how CAN Rumble beat Overdrive?

-We meet back up with Braeburn, Happy Trails, and Applejack at "The Wet Sardine" diner on the outskirts of Canterlot.-

Happy Trails: -Banging his fork and knife against the table like a little kid- AH WANT CHEESY TATER TOTS! AH WANT CHEESY TATER TOTS!

Braeburn: Will YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP?

Happy: Che-

Braeburn: NO.

Happy: CHE-

Braeburn: AH DUN THINK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COOOOOUSIIIINNNNNNNNN. If ah couldn't get mah MOOOOOOOOONNNNNN-SHIIIIIIIINNNNNNE, than y'all ain't gettin' whatever y'all want!

-The waitress walks up to their table-

Waitress: Hello, darlings. I'm Cherry Jubilee, and I'll be y'all's waitress for this evening! Can I start y'all off with some ref- -Cherry notices the knocked out Applejack hunched over in her booth seat- Ummm...sugs'...is she alright?

Braeburn: Y'ALL DUN NEED TA WORRY 'BOUT APPLEJACK NOW SHE'S JUST A DUMB BEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH.

Happy: HYUK, HYUK YEAH! What a DUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB fuckin' cunt.

Cherry's mind: -Sigh-...not THESE kind'a folk again...

Cherry: -Puts on the best fake grin she can- Wwwwwweeeelllll...what can I get for y'all FIIIINNNEEEEE people today?

Happy: HUR HUR AH DUN WANT CHEESY TATER TO- -Braeburn sticks the toothbrush he uses to wipe the mud off of his boots into Happy's mouth-

Braeburn: Jus' get us all some BIIIIIIISSSSSCCCCCUUUUUUIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSS n' gravy, toots! -Smacks Cheery's ass-

Cherry: -Barely keeps her composure, her teeth being ground up like coffee wait wut analogy- Three biscuits and gravies comin' RIIIGGGHHTTTT up, sugs'...-starts walking off, mumbling- And I'll be sure to get y'all a nice tall glass of MANNERS, too...

Braeburn: Cousin Happeh...what in Nickelback's armpit are y'all doin'...?

Happy: -Pouring a bottle of ketchup onto his head- HUR HUR...AH DUN SAW A SKUNK EARLIER, COUSIN BRRRRRRRAAAAAEEEEBBBBBUUUUURRRRN! GOTTA GET THE STTTTTTTTTTAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKK OUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

*Commercial*

*Interview Area*

Interviewer: Ladies and gentleman, I am standing by with the BroMans- -Shining Armor and Flash Sentry put their arms around his shoulders, shaking furiously. The interviewer laughs at their antics-...Shining Armor, and Flash Sentry! Shining, how are you feeling after that heinous attack at the hands of Snips & Snails a few weeks ago?

Shining: Well, *REDACTED*...apparently those two ARE calling themselves SLIME officially-

Flash: And it FITS!

Shining: -Nods- It absolutely does. Snips and Snails are in fact nothing but grotesque and vile little rats, and when someone attempts to corner them, they'll just OOOOZZEEE right into the manhole.

Flash: Nice symbolism!

Shining: As far as my...-points to his head, as he still has the bandage- injury...I am recovering, but the doctors have stated I will not be able to compete until Proving Grounds.

Interviewer: Wait...you'll be competing at Proving Grounds?

Shining: Not just me, but Flash as well.

Flash: Hi! -Waves at the camera-

Shining: General Manager Luna has given us a match with the men who TRIED to take me out...

Flash: But FAILED!

Shining: ...Snips and Snails, or SLIME if they prefer. It will be a tornado tag team match; nobody tags in, nobody tags out, and with both me AND Flash in the ring at the same time...SLIME will not be able to slither away.

Interviewer: That sounds like it will be a hell of a match-up! One last question, Shining...do you care to comment on the situation with Cadance and Sunset Shimmer?

-Flash turns to glare at Shining Armor. He has his arms crossed-

Flash: Yeah, man...what's going on between you and my girlfriend?

Shining: -Sigh- Nothing, dude...look, I'm with Cadance...THAT'S my girl. I know the boundaries one should not cross when it comes to women, and taking your best friend's girl? It's not one of them. Sunset Shimmer wants to kick my girl's ass on a weekly basis, and I get that; women FIGHT. But your girl is targeting ME in the process.

Flash: -Frowns and scratches the back of his neck- Yeah...sorry about that. Sunny kind of...does what she wants...

Shining: Well, you need to keep a handle on her. I am NOT losing Cadance to this BULLSHIT. Talk to her, because Cadance is starting to get suspicious...

Flash: I-...I will, man. Don't you worry. I'll get this ALL sorted out. Now, how about we go get some Tacos?

Shining: Fine. You driving? -They start to walk off-

Flash: -Laughing- What? Concussions impair your steering ability, too?

Shining: -Chuckling- Shut up, man...

Interviewer: Thank you for your time, gentlemen...

*The whirring of a drill*

Garble: JESUS JUMP-SCARE!

Ahuizotl: I'm not sure whose more scary...Twist...or COLGATE...

Garble: One pulls teeth, and one pulls...odd thoughts into your mind?

Ahuizotl: Good enough!

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE fall! Introducing first...from LONEYVILLE...weighing 132 POOOOUUNNDSSS...COOOLLLLGAAAATTEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: Last week, Colgate was successful against Twist-

Garble: Of course she was! Twist SUCKS. Colgate DRILLS.

Ahuizotl: Nice one, boy. Tonight, however...Colgate faces a more DAUNTING task...

*REDACTED THEME* (LUL more daunting opponent = NO THEME lul) -Crowd cheers-

Garble: Wow...you weren't kidding.

Announcer: Aaaaaannndddd HER OPPONENT! From LOOONNEYYVVIILLEE...weighing 127 POOOUUNNDSSS...RAAAARRIITTTTTTYYYYY!

Garble: Rarity, who put on a near STELLAR performance in the battle royal two weeks ago, and who nearly won the opportunity to face Lightning Dust for her championship, makes her debut in singles action tonight.

Ahuizotl: She has an eye for fashion, as well as an eye for competition. Colgate may not have such an easy time this go-a-round in the ring...

-Rarity does not look intimidated, as she stares off with Colgate-

Garble: This is gonna be good...

Match 4: Rarity vs Colgate

-23 minutes-

-After 23 minutes of action, Colgate has kicked out of two of Rarity's finishers, 3 of her signatures, and eaten a DDT onto the apron. Rarity on the other hand, has kicked out of one of Colgate's "BRUSH, RINSE, REPEAT" finishers, a high impact powerbomb off of the top rope, and a curb-stomp. On top of all of that, it's just been an AWESOME match. All of the multiple near-falls have made the crowd shocked because often times, they didn't think either wrestler would could out. This match has played with their emotions.-

Crowd: THIS IS AWES-SOME *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*! THIS IS AWE-SOME *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*! THIS IS AWE-SOME *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*!

Ahuizotl: These two women have put their heart and SOUL into this match-up, and the fans are SHOWING their appreciation!

Garble: As far as it goes for Rarity, anybody who says that "prissy clothes designers" can't FIGHT...you're DAMN WRONG. The ruthlessness of Colgate, and the technical prowess of Rarity...makes for the best match on the card! I GUARANTEE it!

-Rarity connects with a northern lights suplex.-

Ahuizotl: Will THIS be it?!

1...2...-At the very last second, Colgate inches her right arm out, and JAMS her hand into Rarity's mouth. The crowd cannot contain themselves, and go WILD at this counter.-

Garble: No! Rarity kicks out-HOLY HELL! COLGATE LOCKS IN THE "ROOT CANAL"! IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!

Ahuizotl: This is the move that made blood OOZE out of Twist's mouth last week!

Garble: All she does is just YANK at her opponent's teeth! It's so simple, but it makes you CRINGE just watching it!

Crowd: RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY!

-Rarity squirms and writhes in pain, desperately trying to make it to the ropes. Colgate notices this, and uses her legs to clench Rarity's anxious arms against her thighs to prevent the possibility of the rope-break. Colgate also moves the finisher into a seated position.-

Garble: Oh the ring awareness of Colgate is UNBELIEVABLE!

Ahuizotl: CAN RARITY MAKE IT OUT?

-With no hope of making it to the ropes, and no hope of escaping, Rarity taps like a mad-man-

Ahuizotl: She couldn't make it! She had to tap if she wanted to keep her molars!

Announcer: Here is your winner...COLGAATTEEE...

Garble: What an absolutely SPECTACULAR match! Even in defeat, there were many times in this match that I thought Colgate was DONE! The same could be said from Rarity! She hung on as LONG as she could!

-Colgate tries to do more damage, but the referee forces her out of the ring. Colgate lightly kicks Rarity in the head on her way out of the ring. The fans continue to give a standing ovation to both Colgate and Rarity, as we cut backstage to see Diamond Tiara, with her neckbrace still intact, Silver Spoon, and Turf walking backstage.-

Garble: And it seems that The Mean Girls will be making their way to the ring. And if I'm not mistaken, apparently they are going to call out Scootaloo...

Ahuizotl: With a vengeful Diamond Tiara out for Scootaloo's hide, it really wouldn't be too wise for Scootaloo to meet them in the ring. Non-the-less, that is NEXT...

*Commercial*

-We cut back to the ring, where The Mean Girls are already there as their music continues to play. All three have a mic.-

Crowd: HOW'S YOUR NE-ECK? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* HOW'S YOUR NE-ECK? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: So rude...right after they show respect to Colgate and Rarity, they blatantly DISRESPECT the QUEEN here in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation!

Ahuizotl: No, they're actually being QUITE thoughtful! They're asking how Diamond Tiara's neck is!

Garble: WELL IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT GOOD IF SHE STILL HAS A GOD-DAMN NECKBRACE ON!

Diamond: -Scoffs- Not this again...do you people have ANY sympathy in your fat and disgusting bodies? -Crowd boos-

Turf: YEAH! Show DT some respect before I MAKE YA!

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

Garble: JEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! How hostile...

-Turf begins kicking the ring-ropes in utter rage-

Diamond: Just ignore them, girl. The only thing they're accomplishing is showing just how CLASSLESS they can be...-more boos- Onto more IMPORTANT things...after my...misfortunate fall into the barricade last week...thanks to -growls- TWILIGHT SPARKLE! The recovery process in my neck WAS stalled a bit. Too bad for you...now you won't get to see me in action until further notice...

Silver Spoon: It's okay, though, Diamond! We're like, here to get the job done and all those other cliche Action movie tropes.

Diamond: -Smirks- I know you are, Silver Spoon...and I know you and Turf WON'T let me down...

Turf: HELL no, DT! We're your besties, and besties ALWAYS stick together! -The three share a group hug-

Garble: -Sniffles- It's so beautiful...-blows his nose-

Crowd: KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

Garble: And the crowd ruins the moment...

_Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky..._ -The hug breaks, and Diamond Tiara stomps her feet. The fans cheer-

Garble: CAN'T ANYBODY AROUND HERE LET A MOMENT GO ON?!

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo has been FALSELY targeted by these three since the inception of Lunacy, but Scootaloo has been able to take EVERYTHING they've thrown at her, and she's become a fan favorite because of it!

-Scootaloo smiles out at the crowd, as chants of "SCOOTALOO" reign supreme. Scootaloo already has a mic, and she gets in the ring.-

Scootaloo: I hate to breakup this little love fest you've three got going on, but I just HAD to stop it all before I THREW up! -Cheers-

Diamond: Speaking of THROW-UP, it's good that your VOMIT colored body is out here, because The Mean Girls actually have an ANNOUNCEMENT to make!

Scootaloo: What? You're retiring?

Diamond: -Narrows eyes- You wish...n-

Scootaloo: You're posing for Playboy?

Diamond: -Points out at the crowd- THEY wish!

Garble: I WISH!

-Silver Spoon gets a creepy face at the possibility of Diamond Tiara being in Playboy. Turf glares at her with a raised eyebrow-

Diamond: NO! As Princess Luna said earlier, there are still CHAMPIONS that need to be crowned. Notice the "s" at the end of CHAMPION. Lunacy needs TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS. And...unlike ALL OF YOU -gestures to the crowd-, Princess Luna knows TALENT when she sees it...

Scootaloo: Yeah...I guess I AM pretty talented, aren't I?

Turf: NOT YOU, BITCH! US! Me and SILVER SPOON! WE'RE the premier tag team in the EWF, and she has given us the chance to become the Chick Combo champions at Proving Grounds.

Scootaloo: Good for you? I don't get how I fit into this...

Diamond: Of COURSE you don't...for snooping around in the H.B.I.C.'s business, Princess Luna decided to reward YOU too...

Scootaloo: You mean...I'll get that opportunity, too?

Diamond: Unfortunately. It's pretty unfair. I bet you're SO proud of yourself...you've inspired everybody to think that if they interject themselves into any situation they want, they can get the same reward as those who WORKED for it.

Scootaloo: Worked for it? None of you three have even won a MATCH yet! I've BEATEN all THREE of you!

Turf: -Lunges at Scootaloo, but gets held back by Silver Spoon- YOU WON'T BE BRAGGING AFTER PROVING GROUNDS, YOU ORANGE WHORE!

Scootaloo: -Smirks- Your insults stopped hurting me LONG ago...

Diamond: We know...that's why wrestling is PERFECT for us. If our words fail, we always have the right to hurt you with ACTIONS. -Giggles evilly-

Scootaloo: -Waves this threat off- Hold on, though...how can I challenge for the tag team titles? I don't have a partner...

Diamond: That's what we're confused about, as well. The only way you could face my bitches is if you had a partner of your own, and your other LOSER friends are on Sublime...you'd have to find a TOTALLY different partner.

Silver Spoon: And, like, let's face it...who would want to team up with YOU? -Diamond Tiara snorts, and Turf and Silver Spoon guffaw-

*GLASS SHATTERS* -The crowd pops, and the Mean Girls' laughter stops as they and Scootaloo turn to the stage-

Garble: That's...Berry Punch?!

Ahuizotl: Does she want to Scootaloo's PARTNER?

-Berry Punch struts to the ring in her black leather jacket. She works all four turnbuckles, throwing up her middle fingers. After the last turnbuckle, she comes by and SWIPES Silver Spoon's microphone out of her hand. The crowd cheers. Silver Spoon gasps, and the other Mean Girls do NOT look impressed. Berry Punch stands by Scootaloo.-

Berry Punch: So...I hear you're looking for a tag team partner? -She looks at Scootaloo-

Scootaloo: I guess I'd need one to compete for the titles.

Berry: Well I'll be DAMNED-you've found one! -Crowd cheers, as the Mean Girls laugh-

Diamond: Uhum...EXCUSE me, but THAT'S HILARIOUS! You're going to team up with the locker room's DRUNK? -More laughter-

Turf: I mean, YOU'RE a big enough loser, Scootaloo...but even YOU'VE got to have standards! Berry Punch?! That's the bottom of the ROSTER!

Berry: -Points- You shut your damn mouth you poofy-haired bitch. -Crowd erupts in cheers-

Scootaloo: -Leans in to Berry Punch- I'd rather have my eyes jabbed out than agree with them, but, they DO have a point, Berry Punch...in your debut match you...passed out and lost. How can I count on you to help me win the titles?

Berry: Because I'm "Marble Cold" Berry Punch, that's why! I'm the toughest D.O.B in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation! I beat the wigs off people. I'm bad news. I'm worth the time. I'm an ass-kicker. I'm the only hope you've got, so ya might as well take it, or I'll leave ya to get your ass kicked! Do you accept my partnership?

Scootaloo: I've done fine by myself so far...but being a champion is what I came to the EWF for...could you just PROVE to me what you bring to the table first?

Berry: Well, hot-damn...thanks for forgetting everything I just said-but FINE...-darts her eyes back and forth between Silver Spoon and Turf. She finally points at Silver Spoon- YOU. I'll snap your spine in half, and use you to stir my damn Cheerios. -Crowd cheers- You come out here with your big damn reading glasses. Your little pink braid in your lint-colored hair. I mean HELL, I find lint looking like your hair in my belly-button. -Silver Spoon starts to become agitated- Your gaudy pearl necklace, that's probably made from blue Sixlets. Your ugly-ass purple boots, with a little blue bow-tie strapped to each one. I mean damn...I know more about fashion than you, ya dumb bitch. You wanna come out here and INSULT...Marble Cold Berry Punch...with your mere existence? How about I stomp a dirt-hole in your ass, and WALK IT DRY? -Crowd cheers-

Silver Spoon: -Undoing her braid- YOU'RE ON!

Berry: ...Well alright. Scootaloo, watch with your damn eyes. You two hussies -points at Turf and Diamond Tiara- Get your asses out of Marble Cold's ring, or I'll beat the EVER-LOVING hell out of ALL your asses!

-Turf, out of concern for Diamond Tiara's well-being, leaves the ring with her. Scootaloo leaves too, and Silver Spoon gets in Berry Punch's face-

Silver Spoon: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'LL BEAT YOU SO BAD, YOU'LL WANT TO NEVER TEAM UP WITH SCOOTAL- -Berry Punch interrupts with a right hand, sending Silver Spoon tumbling in the turnbuckle. Berry Punch begins to kick her until she goes into a downed-position-

Garble: I guess that's what Berry Punch met by "stomping a dirt-hole"...she won't STOP!

Ahuizotl: And it looks like we've got an impromptu match on our hands!

Match 5: Silver Spoon vs Berry Punch

-10 minutes later-

-Berry Punch takes down Silver Spoon with a Uol Zseht Press, and a few punches. Turf gets on the ring apron.-

Ahuizotl: What is with women always wanting to interfere in these matches?

Garble: Women CRAVE attention, 'Zotl...you should know that.

Ahuizotl: Well, it's going to end up biting them on the ass!

-Berry sees this, grabs Silver Spoon, and Irish whips her. Turf doesn't see her fellow bitch coming towards her, as she is busy telling off the ref, so she can't move out of the way, and gets knocked down to the floor.-

Ahuizotl: I warned her...

Silver Spoon: I am SO SORRY!

-Berry waits for Silver Spoon-

Garble: You might not want to turn around!

-When Silver Spoon turns around, she is met with the middle fingers of Berry Punch. Berry kicks her in the gut, hooks her neck, and drives herself and her opponent down with The Bar Tab. The crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: Now we've BOTH been right about something at least ONCE in this match!

1...2...3!

Garble: And Berry Punch...proves herself to be a WORTHY partner, and I KNOW I'm right about THAT!

Announcer: Here is YOUR WIINNNEERRR...BEEEEEERRRYYY...PUUUUNNCCCCHHHHH!

-Turf drags Silver Spoon out of the ring, and runs in. She tries to attack Berry Punch, but Berry was waiting for her, and takes her out with The Bar Tab! The crowd cheers even more.-

Ahuizotl: Turf tried to get the jump on an unsuspecting Berry Punch, but "Marble Cold" was INDEED waiting for her!

Garble: It's like she has eyes in the back of her head...

-Diamond Tiara screams outside the ring, as Scootaloo extends her hand. Berry soon shakes it-

Garble: It's official! At Proving Grounds, the vacant Chick Combo titles will be ON THE LINE, as Turf and Silver Spoon, face off against the BRAND NEW tag team...Of Scootaloo and Berry Punch!

-Berry Punch gestures to the timekeeper, and gets a few beers thrown her way. She catches both.-

Ahuizotl: And now...it's time for a little CELEBRATION!

-Berry offers a beer to Scootaloo, but she grimaces and puts her hands up-

Garble: Surely she knows Scootaloo is under-aged...

-Berry Punch shrugs, and downs both beers at the same time-

Ahuizotl: This team may have came out of nowhere, but it still looks pretty formidable...I'd be worried if I were The Mean Girls!

Garble: Diamond Tiara is the greatest manager, though. Turf and Silver Spoon are in good hands...

-The graphic for our main event tag team match pops up. Twilight, Cadance, Sunset, and Lightning are all in determined poses. The phrase "NEXT" lies under it.-

*Commercial*

*Back at the Diner...*

-Cherry Jubilee returns with Braeburn's, Happy Trails' and Applejack's biscuits and gravy-

Cherry: Enjoy your meal...-sets the plates down-

Happy: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

-Braeburn and Happy get out of their booth, and do a country jig, they sing-

Braeburn and Happy: BISCUITS N' GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAVYYYYYYYY...MADE ME A MAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH BISCUITS N' GRRRRRRRAAAAAAVVVVVVV-YYYYYYYY...MADE ME ALL THAT AH AM!

-Cherry walks away, rolling her eyes. The cousins sit back down at their booth-

Happy: Hey, cos! -Points at Braeburn's plate- Y'all gon' EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT that?

Braeburn: SUURRRRRRRREEEEEE AMMMMMMMMMMM! -Points at Happy's plate- Y'all gon' EEEEEEEEAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT that?

Happy: Yup!

Braeburn: ...-Angry face- AH HATE YOU.

Happy: AH HATE YOU TOO.

-Braeburn grabs Happy in a headlock, and forces him out of the booth and to the floor. They immediately start hitting each other.-

Braeburn: AH'M GON' BEAT THE SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT OUTTA YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

Happy: FUCK YOU, COS! FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK Y'AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

-Braeburn kicks Happy in the gut, and runs out of the dinner with him on his tail. Happy soon tackles Braeburn outside-

Happy: AH'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Braeburn: YUR A PIECE'A SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, COOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!

Happy: YUR A BIGGER PIECE'A SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

-They continue fighting on the ground, as the scene fades out-

_A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head..._ -Crowd boos-

Ahuizotl: It's time...for our MAIN EVENT of the evening!

Spike: The following TAG TEEAAAM contest...is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first...at a combined weight...of 272 POOOUNNDSSS...CAAADDAANNCCEEE...AND TWWIIILLLIIGGHHTTT...SPPPPAARRRKKLLLEEEEE!

Garble: I can only IMAGINE what is going to happen when we put two of the biggest rivalries in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation in ONE MATCH!

Ahuizotl: A nuclear-like explosion at best, boy. Sunset Shimmer and Cadance have put each other through HELL these past few weeks...it's gotten more personal than we could've EVER imagined. Where-as Lightning Dust and Twilight have been in a war-of-words, is the best way to describe it. They each make great points, but at the end of the day, you win by besting your opponent in the ring...NOT on the mic.

Garble: Although it IS very cool when you can prove your opponent wrong...

_Welcome to the Danger Zone!_ -The crowd cheers immensely-

Announcer: Aaaanndddd...THEIR opponents...at a combined weight of 274 POOOOUUNNDSSS...the team of SUNSET SHIIMEERR...and the Women's Eteerrnaaallll...Woorrlddd CHHAAMMPPIOONN...LIIIGHTTTNNIIINNGGG DUUUUST!

-Cadance and Twilight cannot wait for their opponents to get to the ring. They escape the ring and meet Sunset and Lightning on the ring to brawl-

Ahuizotl: I told you! This arena will not be able to HANDLE these four in the ring at the same time! They're going to have to stay outside!

Garble: We've gotta get some order here!

Main Event: Twilight Sparkle and Cadance vs Lightning Dust and Sunset Shimmer

-26 minutes later-

-Lightning Dust Irish whips Cadance into her corner. Twilight slaps her shoulder, tagging herself in. Lightning runs at Cadance, and Cadance moves herself out of the way, sending Lightning crashing shoulder first into the ring-post. Twilight climbs the top rope, and jumps off, flips herself in mid-air, and grabs Lightning's trunks on the way down to put her into a pinning predicament-

1...2...-Sunset Shimmer breaks up the pin by coming into the ring and dropkicking Twilight in the face. The crowd cheers-

Garble: And Sunset Shimmer breaks up the pin at the LAST second!

Ahuizotl: What a main event this has been!

-Cadance hits a running crossbody on Sunset by the ropes, sending them both over the top rope.-

Garble: Twilight and Lightning Dust are alone in the ring!

-Lightning Dust quickly gets up and goes for an enziguri, which misses. Twilight then attempts the Friendship Report report, which Lightning counters into an armdrag, sending Twilight into the corner. Lightning runs at Twilight in the corner fora Stinger Splash. Twilight moves, but instead of colliding with the turnbuckle, Lightning LEAPS onto it. The crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: What a move by Lightning Dust to avoid contact with the turnbuckle!

Garble: That's why she's the champion...enough agility to power an Olympic track team!

-Lightning doesn't even need to look back as she leaps into the air for a Moonsault. Many camera were flashed that day as Twilight Sparkle moved at the last minute. The crowd "OOH's" and boos in response-

Ahuizotl: THAT WAS A PICTURE PERFECT MOONSAULT BY LIGHTNING DUST!

Garble: Complete with a picture perfect MISS! Can Twilight take advantage?

-Twilight quickly picks Lightning Dust up, and connects with the Take A Note!-

Garble: She does!

1...2...3! -The crowd could not boo any more.-

Ahuizotl: For the second week in a row...Twilight Sparkle has pinned the Eternal Women's Champion!

Garble: Talk about MOMENTUM.

Spike: Here are your WINNERS...CADANCE...and TWWWIILLIIGGHTTT SPPAARRKKLLEEEEEE! -The crowd continues to boo-

Crowd: Twilight SUCKS! Twilight SUCKS! Twilight SUCKS! Twilight SUCKS!

Ahuizotl: Yet another unpredictable night here at Lunacy...Twilight wins AGAIN. Can she win the Championship debate next week?

Garble: We shall see. Until next week...goodnight, jerks!

-The show ends with Twilight and Cadance hugging as Spike applauds. The crowd ends with one last "WE WANT DARING" chant-

*Meanwhile*

-Realization hits both Braeburn and Happy Trails. They cease fighting, and get up, dusting themselves off. After a few moments of looking deep into eachother's eyes...they hug, spewing manly tears simultaneously.-

Happy: AH-HA LOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEE YOU, COOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Braeburn: -Sniffling uncontrollably- AH LOVE Y'ALL TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS! -They break the hug-

Happy: -Pulls out of Roman Candle- Fuck Applejack...let's go git some MOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN-SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE!

Braeburn: HYUK, HYUK YEAH! She's a DUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB slut.

-Happy lights the Roman Candle, and chucks it at the diner. It soon goes off, and blows up the diner because Michael Bay-

Braeburn: Mama always said life was like a box'a Roman Can-dles...ya never know where yur gon' throw 'em...

Happy: -Wipes his eyes out- That'll do, cos...that'll do... -The two cousins put their arms around each other, and walk off into the sunset as the fire emanating from the diner crackles...like the biggest fireplace ever.-

*End Show*

Quick Results:

DJ Zema Ion and Neon Lights defeated Clip Clop and Bill Neigh (Interference from Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser)  
>Bon Bon defeated Twist (Pinfall)<br>Overdrive defeated Featherweight (Pinfall)  
>Colgate defeated Rarity (Submission)<br>Berry Punch defeated Silver Spoon (Pinfall)  
>Twilight Sparkle and Cadance defeated Sunset Shimmer and Lightning Dust (Pinfall)<p> 


	25. Backstage Fallout - Episode 3

-Anon spots Berry Punch walking down the hall. He waits for her to stop.-

Anon: Berry Punch, I just wanted to get your thoughts on tonight's turn of events?

Berry: The hell you mean "turn of events"? I'm gonna get drunk off my ass and wake up in Nicaragua! THAT'S the Cold Marble way.

Anon: What I mean is, that...you took it upon YOURSELF to dub YOURSELF as Scootaloo's partner. Why?

Berry: Besides the obvious answer of "because I damn well can"...Scootaloo's stubborn. She doesn't wanna admit, that she needs help. With her friends fighting family and playing with their clits in the background on Sublime, someone unexpected had to step in. And that's "Cold Marble" Berry Punch! No one saw it coming. Did YOU see it coming?

Anon: I actually did not-

Berry: 'Course ya didn't! You think you know what's gonna happen on Sublime. Every damn scene you've got planned out. Hell, you're probably one of those "critics" that dubbed me an "irresponsible DRUNK."

Anon: Well, you DID pass out in your singles debut last we-

Berry: I understand THAT. I drank too much before my match. It was a bad move. GodDAMN I'm SORRY I've let you down...Mr. Cameraman. What are you gonna do? Put me in time-out? All I can do is watch that young girl's back. Because whether she wants to admit it or NOT...she damn well needs it. Diamond Tiara, her royal bitchiness, and all her little cunty comrades, can go around the Cul-De-Sac, and suck EVERY DAMN dick they want...because the team of Scootaloo...and the TOUGHEST D.O.B. in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, are gonna make them all wish that their daddies paid a little more attention to them as children. We're gonna walk in to Proving Grounds, RAISE SOME HELL, win the tag team titles, and CELEBRATE! I'll chug a beer..maybe two...maybe three, and I'll order a Pibb Xtra for the little devil herself-and that's all I got to say...about that-PUT IT ON MY TAB! -Struts off-

-As Berry Punch walks away, Anon tugs at his shirt nervously-

*Later*

-Anon walks into Princess Luna, looking to interview her. She's sitting at her desk.-

Luna: Oh...well, hello there, Anon. What brings you into my chamber?

Anon: Hi, Princess. I was just curious about your opinion on the way Lunacy is turning out-

-Anon is interrupted by the male members of the Oddities barging into the office-

Luna: Hang on, Anon...boys. I can probably gather why you're all here. On normal circumstances, I'd ask you to knock, but I know you're all very flustered right now.

Hugh Jelly: You're DAMN right we're flustered! My girlfriend's in the trainer's room right now! What are you going to do about this?!

Luna: What would you four PROPOSE I do?

Dance Fever: Hey, foxy woman...the boys think you should strip that bogue cat Rumble of his title shot...

Luna: -Blushes- I'm afraid we can't do that. Rumble EARNED his match against Overdrive. Not to mention...we're not even sure if Rumble put Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser up to what they did.

Bill Neigh: By my calculations, the chance of Rumble being INNOCENT...is a 1 in 50000000 chance.

Luna: We will talk to Rumble and his group, but do NOT be surprised if the "1" in your calculation proves correct, Bill.

-The Oddities groan-

Luna: We still believe we can present you with a chance at revenge. At Proving Grounds, Midnight will team up with...you Clip Clop, as well as...you, Hugh...to take on the team of Horsepower, Cloudchaser, and Flitter.

-The Oddities cheer-

Dance: Hey, that's bitchinnnnnnnnnn'...

Clip Clop: Thank you, Princess! We're sorry for bothering you!

Luna: Not a problem at all, boys. We'll get this sorted out.

-The Oddities file out of the office one at a time, chatting amongst themselves.-

Luna: -Turns to Anon- Now...could you repeat your question? We will be happy to answer-

-This time, Luna is interrupted by the dramatic entrance of a rolling Star Swirl into her office. He comes in like a tumbleweed, and crashes into the GM's desk-

Star Swirl: Hello, my sweet! -He speaks lovingly as he kips-up to his feet-

Luna: -Blushes- Star Swirl...we have company...-points at Anon-

Star Swirl: -Looks at Anon, and grins- Great! Then the WORLD can know of my demands...

Luna: -Raises an eyebrow- Which are...?

Star Swirl: I demand TELEVISION TIME!

Luna: -Chuckles- Oh, Star Swirl...is that all?

Star Swirl: -Nods repeatedly- I feel my presence would be an ASTOUNDING addition to the weekly telecasts...

Luna: Hmm...-ponders-...we believe we may have a spot for you on television.

Star Swirl: Really? TRULY?

Luna: -Nods- Yes, we most certainly do...it just came to us. We'll have to flesh it out to its full potential. -Looks at Anon- We apologize, Anon. We will have to conduct this interview at a later date. Me and Star Swirl must discuss some things.

Anon: No trouble at all, Princess. I understand. Good day to you, Star Swirl.

Star Swirl: Have a swell night, Anon!

-Anon walks out of the office, wondering what "plans" Luna has for Star Swirl.-


	26. Sublime - 1-19-14

-The Sublime theme plays, pyrotechnics launch, and the crowd goes wild- (You know the drill)  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome ladies in gentlemen to the third edition of Sublime. Tonight we are entering the second stage of the World Fighter's Championship tournament. Eight wrestlers remain but only four will continue to the semi-finals next week.<br>Discord: But even the losers get a consolation prize, the top ten wrestlers who failed the tournament get to fight in a Battle Royal for the International Championship at Proving Grounds.  
>Dr. Whooves: Let's not forget tonight's main event, a fatal four way between Big MacIntosh, Soarin, Thunderlane, and Steamer to determine who will be the World Brawler's Champion.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>-Boos from the crowd as Babs Seed walks down the ramp-<br>Discord: And here comes the one who absolutely dominated Apple Bloom in last week's main event.  
>Dr. Whooves: Dominated? She would of lost that match if it wasn't for Commander Hurricane's bloody interference.<br>Discord: Minor details.  
>-Babs Seed climbs into the ring, crowd continues booing-<br>Babs Seed: That's right, go ahead and boo. I don't care what anyone thinks about it, I did what I had to do last week. I made my statement and finally earned some respect backstage. Sure Commander Hurricane gave me the opening I needed, but how was that my fault? It's Apple Bloom who bit off more than she could chew, she made enemies she just couldn't prepare for.  
>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed seems to be forgetting it was she who started it.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>-The crowd cheers as Sweetie Belle enters the arena-<br>Sweetie Belle: You think you're pretty hot stuff don't you? Coming out here and talking like the fight is already over. Well newsflash, you aren't in the green yet. Apple Bloom may be injured until Proving Grounds thanks to last week's match, but you still have me to deal with.  
>-Sweetie Belle starts approaching the ring-<br>Babs Seed: Pfffftt. I wasn't afraid of her why should I be afraid of you? You saw what happened to Apple Bloom, If I were you I'd just back off now before the same thing happens to me.  
>-Sweetie Belle enters the ring-<br>Sweetie Belle: Even if the same thing happens to me I'll do one thing Apple Bloom didn't, take you out with me.  
>-Sweetie Belle charges at Babs Seed and both end up tumbling over the ropes, they begin brawling outside the ring, Sweetie Bell pins Babs Seed down and starts punching her repeatedly but Babs Seed manages to poke her in the eyes and escape-<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Discord: Interrupting a good brawl, Celestia is such a tease.<br>Dr. Whooves: Don't you mean GENERAL MANAGER Celestia?  
>Discord: Too formal. I know her way too well for that.<br>-Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle pause their fight while Celestia speaks-  
>Celestia: Far be it from me to interrupt such a good fight, but I'd hate to see a potential match wasted in the early minutes of the show.<br>Crowd: WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
>Celestia: -Ignoring the crowd- I think facing Sweetie Belle later tonight would be a good warm-up for you Babs Seed.<br>Babs Seed: Warm up for what?  
>Celestia: Despite being injured, the doctors believe Apple Bloom will recover in time for Proving Grounds, so she has challenged you to a match at the Pay-Per-View, in a steel cage.<br>Dr. Whooves: A steel cage match! What a fight for Proving Grounds, but will Apple Bloom be up for the task?  
>Discord: Probably not.<br>-Celestia exits the ring while the crowd continues chanting "WE WANT DARING!" at her-  
>*Commercial*<br>*Now trending on Twitter: #DaringRevolution, #SteelCage, #Trollestia*  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Announcer: Now approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, ten inches tall, weighing 137 pounds, Applejack!  
>-Applejack walks down the ramp with a basket full of apples, tossing them out to random audience members and getting cheers for it-<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: And her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 140 pounds and standing at six foot, six inches tall, Fluttershy!<br>-Fluttershy shyly walks down the ramp once again accompanied by her pets-  
>Dr. Whooves: If I were Applejack, I'd keep Fluttershy away from that rabbit. Crazy things happen when she talks to that thing.<br>Discord: We all have our secrets to success.  
>Match 1: Tournament Match, Applejack vs. Fluttershy<br>-The first minute of the match passes with Applejack dominating Fluttershy, who once again starts the match by not fighting back-  
>Applejack: Fluttershy, come on pardner, these fans came here for a show. It ain't gonna be very impressive if ya'll don't fight back.<br>Fluttershy: B-But I don't want to fight my friends.  
>Applejack: Just go with it. Ya'll won't hurt me.<br>Fluttershy: If you say so.  
>-Fluttershy jumps up and hits *Redacted* on Applejack-<br>: Fluttershy out of nowhere!  
>*1...2...-Kick out!-*<br>*12 Minutes later*  
>-Fluttershy has *Redacted* locked in and Applejack is struggling for the ropes-<br>Discord: If Applejack was smart she would of taken out Fluttershy when she had the chance, but then again, Applejack isn't smart.  
>Dr. Whooves: Well excuse her for trying to make the match more impressive.<br>-Applejack manages to reach the ropes and Fluttershy breaks the hold, as soon as Applejack stands Fluttershy goes for a *Redacted* but Applejack counters-  
>*Southern Hospitality*<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Announcer: And here's your winner, advancing to the semi-finals of the World Fighter's Championship tournament, Applejack!<br>*Backstage*  
>Interviewer: I'm here with the team of Braeburn and Happy Trails. Now, earlier this week on Lunacy EGO launched a devastating series of parodies mocking and discrediting the both of you. What are your thoughts on that?<br>Braeburn: *Laughs* Ya'll call that devastatin'? It was just plain ridiculous. Anyone who believed a word of what they were implyin' is dumber than they look.  
>Happy Trails: Now we did ask for it with how we insulted them last week, and we're big enough to take a few insults but honestly...we couldn't of been offended by that if we tried. It was just all too stupid.<br>Interviewer: Do you have anything to say to EGO in response?  
>Braeburn: Just this. If ya'll's fightin' is as bad as ya mockin', you're in for some real troubles.<br>*Commercial*  
>*A dazzling show of pyrotechnics blast off as Trixie's theme music fills the arena*<br>-Trixie walks out, custom microphone in hand, she's met with mostly boos but a few cheers mixed in-  
>Trixie: The following match is part of the World Fighter's Championship tournament, now approaching the ring, from the city of Manhattan, standing at a towering five foot, eleven inches tall, and weighing at a tactical 140 pounds, the already certain to be winner of the match, the GRRRRRRRRREEEAAAAAAT AND POWWWERRRRRRRFUULLLLLLL TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIXIE!<br>-Trixie walks down the ramp and enters the ring-  
>*Do you believe in magic?*<br>Announcer: Now approaching the ring, weighing in at 150 pounds, and standing at five foot, eight inches tall, from the town of Loneyville. Pinkie Pie!  
>Match 2: Tournament Match, Pinkie Pie vs. Trixie<br>*14 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: Trixie could be in trouble here, it's so hard to keep track of Pinkie Pie.<br>-Pinkie goes for Pinkie Sense, but Trixie counters and takes Pinkie Pie to the ground-  
>Dr. Whooves: Whoa! Did she just counter Pinkie Sense?! That move came out of nowhere when we last saw it, what technical skill on display by Trixie.<br>-Trixie locks in the Ursa Lock-  
>Discord: That's the same move that Trixie used to make Spitfire tap like a baby during her debut match.<br>-Pinkie makes a desperate crawl for the ropes but is forced to tap about a minute later-  
>Trixie: And the winner of the match, by way of submission, advancing to the semi-finals of the World Fighter's Championship tournament, the GRRREEEAAT AND POWERRRRRRRRFULL TRRRRRRRIIIIIXIE!<br>*Now Trending on Twitter: #GreatandPowerfulTrixie #DaringRevolution #WFC Tournament*  
>*Commercial*<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: Approaching the ring, from Charleston, standing five foot, six inches tall, weighing 128 pounds, Sweet Tooth!<br>-Sweet Tooth walks down to the ring getting a minor pop from the crowd-  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as you walk on by*<br>Announcer: And her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!  
>-Large amount of cheering as Rainbow Dash sprints down to the ring-<br>Match 3: Tournament Match, Sweet Tooth vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*Five minutes of high speed destruction by Rainbow Dash later*<br>*Sonic Raindrop*  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: Here's your winner, Rainbow Dash!  
>-Loud cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: Another impressive performance by Rainbow Dash, she may well be on her way to winning this tournament.  
>Discord: Just wait until she meets up with Trixie.<br>-The ring clears out, about a minute later the theme of Commander Hurricane starts to play, she enters the stage with her usual entourage of guards and her Squire-  
>Squire: All present please make respectful way for our mighty and brave leader, the great Commander Hurricane!<br>-Commander Hurricane marches down towards the ring, receiving mostly boos but a few distinct cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane was booked to face Apple Bloom in this part of the tournament, but Apple Bloom is injured and we STILL haven't received word about any replacement. What's going on here?<br>Discord: Maybe Commander Hurricane can face herself.  
>Dr. Whooves: You're joking?<br>Discord: I never joke.  
>Commander Hurricane: Well, well, it seems my weakling opponent to be was unable to withstand the incredible offense dealt to her last week. It appears I have now earned the right to advance in the tournament without an official battle.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes our General Manager to hopefully deal out some justice to the situation.<br>Celestia: Now just hold on Commander Hurricane. Nobody else has gotten a freebie in this tournament, and you're nothing special. You DO have a replacement opponent, I've just been keeping her secret up to now. You're opponent in this tournament match will be none other than...  
>*Never back down!*<br>Celestia: Daring Do!  
>-The crowd goes wild, giving Daring Do a huge pop as she runs down the ramp and into the ring-<br>-Commander Hurricane looks at Daring Do in annoyance and takes off her metal armor-  
>Commander Hurricane: You're going to need more than a room full of admirers peasant.<br>Match 4: Tournament Match, Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do  
>*17 minutes later, Commander Hurricane and Daring Do have both already survived one of the other's finishers*<br>-Daring Do goes for a flying kick but Commander Hurricane catches her in mid-air and slams her down hard onto the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane has a reputation as a cheater, but it seems she has real power to use when she needs it.<br>Discord: The best warriors have brains and brawn, she only uses the heavy artillery when it's necessary.  
>-Commander Hurricane picks Daring Do up and hits *REDACTED* on her-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do is just not willing to let her debut end in a loss.<br>-Commander Hurricane starts stomping on Daring Do in rage, but Daring Do manages to catch her foot before one of those stomps and trips her, then after a series of moves Daring Do climbs the turnbuckle and hits *REDACTED* on Commander Hurricane-  
>Dr. Whooves: This could be it!<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>-One of Commander Hurricane's guards begins to distract the ref-<br>Discord: Commander Hurricane still has a back-up plan.  
>-Commander Hurricane shoves Daring Do away and slides out of the ring, grabbing a piece of armor-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, it's going to be just like what happened to Nurse Redheart...  
>-Commander Hurricane enters the ring and prepares to strike Daring Do with the armor, but Daring Do uses some kind of martial art kick to knock the armor flying straight into Commander Hurricane's face, she falls to the ground, knocked out cold, most the crowd cheers, but there are a few boos mixed in-<br>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do just used Commander Hurricane's own cheap tactic against her!  
>Discord: No such thing as a cheap tactic. All is fair in the ring, including turnabout.<br>-Daring Do goes for a pin as the ref turns his attention back to the match-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: Here's your winner, Daring Do!  
>-Loud cheers fill the arena, and chants of "DARING DARING DARING" are heard-<br>Dr. Whooves: It looks like we have a new contender in this tournament, and she has both the momentum and crowd on her side.  
>*Commercial*<br>*Now Trending on Twitter: #WeHaveDaring! #CommanderHurricaneOverthrown*  
>*Backstage*<br>-Photo Finish and Pretty Vision are traveling down the hallway when they encounter Aloe and Lotus Blossom-  
>Photo Finish: What do the two of you want?<br>Aloe: We just wanted to thank you for your help last week. We don't really like winning like that, but we've had some bad luck lately...gotta take what you can get.  
>Lotus: And to show our gratitude, we wanted to see if you two were interested in a FREE spa treatment!<br>Pretty Vision: Oooooh, I'd love a spa treatment!  
>Photo Finish: No! We do not accept gifts from our lesser opponents.<br>Pretty Vision: *Frowns* Awww...  
>-Photo Finish and Pretty Vision continue walking, leaving Aloe and Lotus looking confused-<br>Lotus: How could ANYONE resist a free spa treatment?  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 130 pounds, Sweetie Belle!  
>-The crowd cheers as Sweetie Belle walks towards the ring, a determined look on her face-<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: And her opponent, standing at five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 138 pounds, from Manhattan, Babs Seed!<br>-Babs Seed ignores the crowds boos as she heads down the ramp to meet Sweetie Belle in the ring-  
>Match 5: Babs Seed vs. Sweetie Belle<br>*11 minutes later*  
>-Sweetie Belle has Babs Seed trapped in the turnbuckle and is raining down punches, after catching one Babs Seed pushes Sweetie Belle away and subtly removes the turnbuckle padding, when Sweetie Belle charges at her again Babs Seed steps out of the way, causing Sweetie Belle to run straight into the exposed turnbuckle, Sweetie Belle falls to the ground-<br>-Babs Seed drags Sweetie Belle to the center of the ring and pins her-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Dr. Whooves: She's almost a big of a cheater as Commander Hurricane.  
>Discord: Doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye?<br>-Loud boos-  
>Announcer: Here is your winner, Babs Seed!<br>-Babs Seed spends the next minute kicking and stomping on Sweetie Belle-  
>Babs Seed: I hope you're watching this Apple Bloom. -Points at Sweetie Belle- That's going to be you after our match at Proving Grounds, you better not even show up.<br>Dr. Whooves: I sure hope Babs Seed gets what she deserves at Proving Grounds, but enough of that for now, we have our main event, the fatal four way for the World Brawler's Championship, up next.  
>*Commercial*<br>*The sound of moving steam train fills the arena*  
>Announcer: The following battle is a fatal-four-way match, and it is for the World Brawler's Championship, entering first, making his way to the ring..from Denver, weighing in at 217 pounds, standing six foot, one inch tall, Steamer!<br>-Steamer emerges from backstage dressed in a 19th century train conductor's outfit-  
>Discord: Oh I wonder who the jobber in this match is going to be.<br>Dr. Whooves: Give the man a bloody chance.  
>Discord: I don't give chances, you have to earn them.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: Now entering the ring, accompanied to the ring by Spitfire, from Cloudsdale, weighing at 220 pounds and standing six foot, one inch tall. Soarin!<p>

*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: From Loneyville, weighing in at 275 pounds and standing six foot, eight inches tall, Big MacIntosh!<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: Now approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighing in at 218 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, Thunderlane!<br>-Thunderlane casually jogs down the ramp, occasionally high-fiving a fan or two along the way-  
>Main Event: World Brawler's Championship, Fatal-Four-Way, Steamer vs. Big MacIntosh vs. Soarin vs. Thunderlane<br>-20 minutes later-  
>-Soarin and Thunderlane have both been knocked out of the ring, Big MacIntosh goes for a pin on Steamer before Thunderlane jumps back in out of nowhere and breaks the pin-<br>Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane saving Steamer on that one.  
>Discord: I think it was more Thunderlane saving Thunderlane.<br>-Big MacIntosh rises to his feet and glares at Thunderlane-  
>Dr. Whooves: Uh oh...this isn't going to be pretty.<br>-Big MacIntosh goes for a clothesline, but do to height difference Thunderlane easily ducks under it and gives Big MacIntosh a hard kick to the knee, forcing him into kneeling position for a moment, Thunderlane takes advantage of this and hits *Thunderstruck*-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: Here's your winner, and the World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane!  
>Dr. Whooves: What a debut for Thunderlane, not only did he win the title on his first match he also pinned Big MacIntosh. Very impressive.<br>Discord: Looks like time's running out. We'll see you all next week where hopefully we'll have a bit more chaos.  
>-The show ends with Thunderlane celebrating and showing off his new title in the ring-<br>Match Results-  
>Match 1: Fluttershy vs. Applejack Applejack won<br>Match 2: Pinkie Pie vs. Trixie Trixie won  
>Match 3: Rainbow Dash vs. Sweet Tooth Rainbow Dash won<br>Match 4: Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do Daring Do won  
>Match 5: Babs Seed vs. Sweetie Belle Babs Seed won<br>Main Event: World Brawler's Championship, Fatal-Four-Way, Steamer vs. Big MacIntosh vs. Soarin vs. Thunderlane Thunderlane won  
>Tournament Status:<br>Sweet Tooth, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Commander Hurricane eliminated  
>Applejack, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, and Daring Do moving on to semi-finals.<br>Proving Grounds Matches so far:  
>World Fighter's Championship: ? vs. ?<br>World Brawler's Championship: Thunderlane vs. ?  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Beauty Shot vs. Aloe and Lotus Blossom<br>International Championship: Ten Woman Battle Royal: Commander Hurricane vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Cheerilee vs. Inkie Pie vs. Blinkie Pie vs. Spitfire vs. ? vs. ?  
>Steel Cage Match: Apple Bloom vs. Babs Seed<br>Combos of Carnage Championship: EGO vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails (Inter-brand Match)


	27. Title Rankings - Week 3

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Lightning Dust  
>1. Twilight Sparkle (Last Week: 1) =<br>2. Cadance (Last Week: 4) ^  
>3. Scootaloo (Last Week: 2) v<br>4. Colgate (Last Week: 9) ^  
>5. Rarity (Last Week: 3) v<br>6. Sunset Shimmer (Last Week: 5) v  
>7. Berry Punch (Last Week: NA) ^  
>8. Diamond Tiara (Last Week: 7) v<br>9. Turf (Last Week: EIGHT) v  
>10. Bon Bon (Last Week: NA) ^

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Daring Do (Last Week: NA) ^  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Last Week: 3) ^<br>3. Trixie (Last Week: 2) v  
>4. Applejack (Last Week: 5) ^<br>5. Babs Seed (Last Week: EIGHT) ^  
>6. Commander Hurricane (Last Week: 1) v<br>7. Sweet Tooth (Last Week: 6) v  
>8. Fluttershy (Last Week: 7) v<br>9. Pinkie Pie (Last Week: 4) v  
>10. Apple Bloom (Last Week: 9) v<p>

Champion of Carnage:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Overdrive (Last Week: 2) ^<br>2. Rumble (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. Neon Lights (Last Week: 10) ^<br>4. DJ Zema Ion (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>5. Fancy Pants (Last Week: 5) =<br>6. Gustave Le Grand (Last Week: 6) =  
>7. Flash Sentry (Last Week: 3) v<br>8. Shining Armor (Last Week: 4) v  
>9. Snips (Last Week: 7) v<br>10. Snails (Last Week: EIGHT) v

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Big MacIntosh (Last Week: 1) =<br>2. Soarin (Last Week: 6) ^  
>3. Steamer (Last Week: NA) ^  
>4. Braeburn (Last Week: 2) v<br>5. Happy Trails (Last Week: 3) v  
>6. Hoity Toity (Last Week: 4) v<br>7. Prince Blueblood (Last Week: 5) v  
>8. Squire (Last Week: 7) v<br>9. Caramel (Last Week: EIGHT) v  
>10. Doughnut Joe (Last Week: 9) v<p>

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Cadance (Last Week: NA) ^  
>2. Sunset Shimmer (Last Week: NA) ^  
>3. Berry Punch (Last Week: EIGHT) ^<br>4. Bon Bon (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>5. Colgate (Last Week: 2) v<br>6. Sparkler (Last Week: 3) v  
>7. Midnight Strike (Last Week: 4) v<br>8. Cloudchaser (Last Week: 9) ^  
>9. Flitter (Last Week: 10) ^<br>10. Silver Spoon (Last Week: 7) v

International Championship:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Commander Hurricane (Last Week: NA) ^  
>2. Pinkie Pie (Last Week: NA) ^  
>3. Fluttershy (Last Week: NA) ^  
>4. Sweet Tooth (Last Week: NA) ^  
>5. Spitfire (Last Week: 4) v<br>6. Cheerilee (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>7. Inkie Pie (Last Week: 10) ^<br>8. Blinkie Pie (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>9. Photo Finish (Last Week: 5) v<br>10. Pretty Vision (Last Week: 6) v

Chick Combo Championships:

Champions: To Be Decider  
>1. Scootaloo &amp; Berry Punch (Last Week: NA) ^  
>2. Silver Spoon &amp; Turf (Last Week: 6) ^<br>3. Cadance & Twilight Sparkle (Last Week: 3) =  
>4. Lyra &amp; Bon Bon (Last Week: 7) ^<br>5. Flitter & Cloudchaser (Last Week: EIGHT)  
>6. Twilight Sparkle &amp; Rarity (Last Week: 1) v<br>7. Diamond Tiara & Turf (Last Week: 4) v  
>8. Diamond Tiara &amp; Silver Spoon (Last Week: 4) v<br>9. Sunset Shimmer & Lightning Dust (Last Week: 2)

Sublime Tag Team Championships:

Champions: Beauty Shot (Pretty Vision & Photo Finish)  
>1. Applejack &amp; Sweet Tooth (Last Week: 4) ^<br>2. Aloe & Lotus Blossom (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. The Ghost Girls (Inkie Pie &amp; Blinkie Pie) (Last Week: 3) =<br>4. Octavia & Vinyl Scratch (Last Week: 2) v  
>5. Applejack &amp; Apple Bloom (Last Week: 5) =<br>6. Applejack & Red Delicious (Last Week: 7) ^  
>7. Applejack &amp; Golden Delicious (Last Week: EIGHT) ^<br>8. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom (Last Week: 6) v  
>9. Red Delicious &amp; Apple Bloom (Last Week: 9) =<br>10. Golden Delicious & Apple Bloom (Last Week: 10) =

Combo of Carnage Tag Team Championships:

Champions: To Be Decided  
>1. EGO (Fancy Pants &amp; Gustave Le Grand) (Last Week: 2) ^<br>2. Braeburn & Happy Trails (Last Week: 1) v  
>3. DJ Zema Ion &amp; Neon Lights (Last Week: 7) ^<br>4. BroMans (Flash Sentry & Shining Armor) (Last Week: 3) v  
>5. Horsepower &amp; Rumble (Last Week: 4) v<br>6. SLIME (Snips & Snails) (Last Week: 5) v  
>7. Canterlot Class (Hoity Toity &amp; Prince Blueblood) (Last Week: 6) v<br>8. Clip Clop & Hugh Jelly (Last Week: N/A) ^  
>9. Hoops &amp; Dumb-Bell (Last Week: EIGHT) v<br>10. Couch-Mate (Davenport & Check Mate) (Last Week: 9) v


	28. Smarks Discuss - Week 3

On Lunacy:

8yearoldboy: Yay Twilight one again! ^_^ one week until Proving Grouns where she BEAT Lightning Dummy for her title! (+48 like this post.)

chrisurack (in reply to): I'm only liking because I find your gimmick here HILARIOUS.

Nomad (in reply to chrisurack): What if he's really 8, though?

8yearoldboy (in reply to Nomad): ill be 9 in 2 months +_+

gooseface (in reply to Nomad): Pretty sure he's a 35 year old virgin...-sigh-...like all of us...

notatroll (in reply to gooseface): lol FAT FAGG0T. (+85 like this post.)

gooseface (in reply to notatroll): The words you say speak to me in so many ways, nat...

notatroll (in reply to gooseface): I'm like Morgan Freeman but more white. (+57 like this post.)

James Loney: Rarity vs Colgate...INCREDIBLE. (+1,875 like this post.)

Buttsniff: Rarity vs Colgate was SO damn great...like, seriously. When are they going to be in the ring again? Colgate's gimmick sucks but I don't give a shit WHAT gimmick she has as long as she keeps having matches like THAT. (+498 like this post.)

ZeRedSpyy: Gustave Le Grand is magnifique.

Bluchu: Twilight's promos continue to suck ass, but she's still a great wrestler...this makes me indifferent on my opinion of her...

Switzerland (in reply to): Go NEUTRAL! (+INFINITE like this post.)

Lark: Overdrive's vignette was pretty cool, I'll admit, but it doesn't change the fact that he has a LOT to work on. Give the title to Rumble. He's got personality, and the little we've seen of his ring work is WAY BETTER than Overdrive's. (+732 like this post.)

Hick: Ah found Gustave and Fanceh Pantsy's segments in poor taste, y'all...

notatroll (in reply to): lol shut up hicks have no souls. (+537 like this post.)

Hick (in reply to): Ah do TOO have shoes, pardner... (+238 like this post.)

notatroll (in reply to): damn...good one.

The Awkward Reviewer: Is this going to be a trend forever? Three episodes of Lunacy, and all were STELLAR. Despite how professional I may seem, my type of comedy is toilet humor, and THAT'S what EGO gave us...it was beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, how about the WRESTLING? Clip Clop and Bill Neigh impressed, Midnight impressed with her bumping skills, Cloudchaser impressed with her...uhhh, assets, Colgate and Rarity put on a CLINIC, and the tag team main event featured four of the best workers in the EWF, at least by MY own opinion as a near one month fan of the product. Twilight's promos are still cheesy, and I still find them entertaining. Berry Punch is AWESOME, and so is Scootaloo. They're an odd-ball tag team, but the GOOD kind. Diamond Tiara, even in injury, still plays a key part in her role as a HUGE antagonist, and she's WONDERFUL at it. I can't see her EVER being a face. Looking forward to Proving Grounds. The stage is set for what looks to be an INCREDIBLE first Pay Per View.

Sethisto: Trixe, oh Trixie...where for art thou Trixie...?

On Sublime:

EVERYBODY: YES! DARING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -JIZZ ERUPTIONS- DHFDSGFHVSDFVBSFNVSDFNVDFVSFVSFNVNFV (+INFINITE LIKED ALL OF THESE POSTS.)

Trollestia: LOL happy? (+4,326 like this post.)

fred2266 (in reply to): Yes, we are! THANK YOU! Now...about Commander Hurricane being world champion...

EWF Creative Team (in reply to fred2266): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAno.

Markiplier: Babs Seed is the swaggiest bitch in town. #CantTouchDatShit.

notatroll (in reply to): #YoureAFagg0t (+583 like this post.)

BlarneyStone: Think about this guys: Discord...and Ahuizotl on commentary at Proving Grounds... (+2,483 like this post.)

neatone2222 (in reply to): Commentary Chaos...

konyy2k: YES! Now we know, if we cheer loud enough, we can get the EWF to give us ANYTHING we want! So, what do we want, guys?

TruthSpeaker (in reply to): You to shut the fuck up. We get it, you started this whole thing. The company hasn't even been around for a MONTH. They threw us a bone, and how can we even be sure they didn't plan for Daring Do to debut on the third episode of Sublime from the beginning? It's not like they were going to have her cut promos FOREVER...but, if they DID plan to have her debut at another time, and just decided to give us what we want, I respect the HELL out of the EWF for it...but SERIOUSLY...let them do what they want. Nobody has been complaining about anything except Overdrive, which is reasonable. That's ONE thing...just give them a chance, and whatever you want, WILL come true. You don't have to spam their shows with this shit. It was cool for Daring Do, but it may not be cool the other 100 times around. (+9,284 like this post.)

Lugnuts (in reply to TruthSpeaker): Preach.

The Awkward Reviewer: Once again, just like Lunacy, Sublime puts on another STELLAR performance. The excitement was THROUGH THE ROOF tonight. Daring Do's debut may have been a bit predictable, but predictability is good at times. This was one of those times, and I thought she and Commander Hurricane had the "Rarity vs Colgate" match of the night. Two of my favorite characters duking it out? I didn't know WHO to cheer for, so I just cheered for both. Rainbow Dash continues to impress with her amazing Ariel offense, and Trixie is still the best heel on the show. There's no denying. Thunderlane winning was a shocker, as I figured Big MacIntosh, but that was a great match, so I guess I really didn't care WHO won. Either way, Sublime and Lunacy, and the EWF as a whole, OFFICIALLY OWN my life...

Sethisto: PLEASE LET TRIXIE WIN THE TITLE. (+873 like this post.)

ANONYMOUS: ...

WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN...


	29. Lunacy - 1-22-14

_The beautiful people...OOOOOHHHHH..._

-Pyro shoots out from the ground and into the air. The fans go wild as another episode of Lunacy has commenced blah blah blah this is the same shit every week-

Ahuizotl: We are BACK on the air, for the LAST episode of Lunacy until our first ever Pay Per View, Proving Grounds!

Garble: The symbolism behind that name is uncanny. Proving Grounds is EVERYBODY's chance-not ONLY the superstars, but the General Managers, cameramen, interviewers, announcers-

Ahuizotl: And of course, boy...the COMMENTATORS -winks-

Garble: -Grins- Of course! It's the ENTIRE Equestrian Wrestling Federation's chance to PROVE ourselves as the ULTIMATE means of sporting entertainment going forward.

Ahuizotl: And we couldn't have started it off any better, as Proving Grounds is looking to be PHENOMENAL as we speak!

_So together we are lost on the moon..._ -The crowd cheers-

Garble: We'll run down the card LATER, but for now...holy crap...this is...odd...

Ahuizotl: I know what you mean. We are actually STARTING off the show with the general manager of Lunacy, Princess Luna! Odd indeed, considering how she usually has to come out after two superstars are bickering or fighting.

Garble: Looks like she beat anybody who wanted to speak their mind to the punch. Let's see what she has to say...

-Luna is handed a mic, as the crowd thrusts into chants of "Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna!" Luna smiles at this.-

Luna: We thank you for your embraceable enthusiasm, and we thank you fans for following Lunacy as loyally as you have so far. The Equestrian Wrestling Federation is closing in on one month as a company very soon, and we could not be MORE proud to bring you the very best that my talented roster has to offer, and I know my sister would say the same. -Cheers- With a new month approaching, and the first pay per view in Equestrian Wrestling Federation history approaching even FASTER, however...things must chance, such as life itself. The EWF is STILL, to this DAY, looking for company roles to fill, and, per our request, the Equestrian Wrestling Federation has filled a role they so DESPERATELY needed...an Executive Talent Relations officer. Why an executive? Well, Filthy Rich, in addition to being the Chairman of the EWF, also is responsible for making sure the talented individuals that make up the EWF rosters have a fair and balanced talent. If you know anything about business, you know that contracts end. When a contract is about to end, Mr. Rich must negotiate with the superstar to form the perfect contract for them, so they can continue working for him. Again, if you know anything about business...it's an EXTREMELY tedious job. Mr. Rich has enough on his plate as it is juggling through the day to day operations of his company, and so, he needs others to do the things he simply can't do. And so, we took it upon myself, to call upon...an old friend -blushes-, and see if he could be of any service to Mr. Rich, and I'm pleased to announce that he CAN, and WILL be! So, without anymore stalling, we introduce to YOU...the NEW...Executive Vice President, of Talent Relations...my DEAR friend, Star Swirl! -The crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: Oh my! I must say that I'm SHOCKED.

Garble: I-is she SERIOUS? This goof? What has he done to deserve this kind of power?!

-Star Swirl comes out in a suit that is adorned by numerous crescent moons. His signature beard has been trimmed down to a mere goatee. He waves at the fans over and over again and casually walks to the ring as Luna applauds.-

Ahuizotl: He's an old friend of Luna's, boy, that's been well documented! For those that aren't aware, this is Star Swirl the Bearded. He had been appearing on the past 3 episodes of Backstage Fallout, and let's just say, he's a bit out there...

Garble: He looks pretty-much like the average day corporate suck-up to me right about now. His awesome bush isn't even there anymore! Why? That was the only redeeming quality that guy had!

-Star Swirl gets in the ring, and hugs Luna. He is handed his own microphone.-

Crowd: Star Swirl! Star Swirl! Star Swirl! Star Swirl! Star Swirl!

Star Swirl: -Grins widely- My name...is Mr. Star Swirlanaitis...-some fans laugh out loud at the ridiculous name-...I am the NEW...Executive Vice President, of Talent Relations, and yes, Swirlanaitis IS my real last name. I'm using it to sound more professional. It's okay, it's fine, get it out of your system...

Crowd: THAT IS FU-NNY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT IS FU-NNY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT IS FU-NNY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Swirlanaitis: You may know me from Backstage Fallout, the show that catches up with the superstars of Lunacy after the most recent show. I would run around, stealing cakes, kidnapping cameramen, anything I could do to get some time on the camera myself. I guess you could say I'm an attention hog, and my CRAVING to be on national television...led me to Princess Luna. I asked, well, more like DEMANDED if she had a spot on the roster for me, and thankfully she DID. It wasn't really the spot I was expecting, though. I was expecting a commentator-

Garble: Oh thank God he didn't get that spot...

Swirlanaitis: Or best of all, a WRESTLER! -Flexes- But, instead...I got a job in...management. It surprised me, but I'm a pretty organized guy, doing a bunch of paperwork everyday doesn't faze me, so I took it! And now...I get to be on TELEVISION! I have an OFFICE! It smells like lettuce, it's GREAT! And it's a pretty easy job to top it all off. I haven't had to do it yet, but I understand what my job entails. Our talent scout goes out and finds the newest or fastest rising stars he can find in the wide wide world of professional wrestling, and when he's comfortable with his findings, because our talent scout is the very BEST at what he does, so he KNOWS what talent is GOOD talent for the EWF. When he finds the best talent he can round up, he sends them to ME. All I have to do is WORK with these young men and women, and strike up a deal we both feel is going to benefit us; them and the company. After their name is plastered on a contract in black-as-black ink, they get sent to our developmental training facility, which hasn't quite opened up yet, but we're working on it. When it's officially open, however, our new talent gets sent their, where they work on their wrestling skills. When we feel they've worked hard enough, and have gotten a LOT better than they were before, we'll call them up to the main roster, and give them the chance to wrestle...in front of ALL of you. When that time comes, it's up to THEM to impress you, just like they impressed us. So, essentially, I am responsible for bringing the fans of the EWF the greatest, most exciting, and most unique wrestlers we can find. -Crowd cheers- So, sooner or later, you can all expect not only on LUNACY, but if Ms. Celestia is interested, or SUBLIME, some FRESH superstars, that just like the whole other crops of talented men and women that you've already witnessed, are hungry, dedicated, and determined to win your approval, or succeed beyond ANY means. And THAT's something to look forward to...now, along with this new position of mine, in my contract, it is stated I have the power to make matches...correct, Luna?

Luna: That is correct, yes. As long as I approve them.

Swirlanaitis: In that case, this is going to be an EXCELLENT show for you all! Tonight, after 23 minutes of BREATHTAKING action last week, I am going to give you...the rematch: Rarity, will take on Colgate -Crowd already begins cheering-...HOLD ON! In a 30 MINUTE...IRON. WOMAN. MATCH! -Crowd explodes with cheers-

Ahuizotl: That's incredible!

Luna: And for those that do not know, the rules of the Iron Woman Match are simple: We put 30 minutes up on the clock. Whichever superstar has the most decisions, be-it gained by pinfall, submission, count-out, or disqualification when the 30 minute time limit expires, is the winner...I accept. -Crowd continues cheering-

Swirlanaitis: That's not ALL, though...tonight on Lunacy, we will be debuting ANOTHER NEW match-type for all our MALE fans...-the men in the audience whoop-...it is called, the SAUNA MATCH.

Garble: SOUNDS GREAT!

Swirlanaitis: I will leave your imaginations to ponder what exactly the rules of THAT match could be...

Luna: I know what they are, and I accept! And, just as promised, we will be having the first EVER championship DEBATE tonight. All of the Superstars of Lunacy will be lined up outside the ring, and they will have the opportunity to ask the Eternal Women's World Champion, Lightning Dust, and the challenger to her title, Twilight Sparkle, a question. The two will then debate, and the superstars will decide who is correct.

Swirlanaitis: -Nods- I'd accept that, but I'm not in the position of power you are...-chuckles with Luna- Enjoy your show, everybody! -The crowd cheers as Luna and Swirlanaitis leave the ring.-

Ahuizotl: OhohohoHO! Proving Grounds is sure to be nothing short of SPECTACULAR, but let's not discount what we'll be getting tonight on Monday Night Lunacy! The rematch between Rarity and Colgate, which is set to be a 30 MINUTE Iron Woman Match, this "Sauna" match, the championship debate, and who KNOWS what'll happen next?!

Garble: I'm looking forward to that damn SAUNA match! Apparently we'll be given the rules to explain to the crowd before the match starts, but I have a STRONG FEELING about how this match is going to play out...and I hope to the Hormonal POPE that I am right!

Ahuizotl: Before any of that, however, let's take it to the ring, for our FIRST match of the evening...

_Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky..._ -Crowd cheers immensely-

Announcer: The following contest, is scheduled for OOONNEE FALL! Introducing FIRST...accompanied to the ring by "MARBLE COLD" Berry Punch! From LOONNEYYVVILLEE, weighing in at 118 POOOUUUNNDDSSS...SCOOOOOOOTAAAALLLLOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: And what BETTER way to kick off the action here tonight on Lunacy, then with the biggest DAREDEVIL on Lunacy!

Garble: Berry Punch?

Ahuizotl: No, SHE's the biggest bad-ass...SCOOTALOO is the biggest daredevil!

Garble: And you're saying SCOOTALOO can't be a bad-ass, too?

Ahuizotl: NO! I-...I just mean...

Garble: Look man, you don't have to be such a dick. Everyone has a little bit of bad-ass inside of them...except YOU.

Ahuizotl: WE'RE NOT GETTING INTO THIS!

-Pause-

Garble: So, 'Zotl...what'd you think of Daring Do's debut on Sublime last week? -Smirks-

Ahuizotl: SHE CHEATED!

Garble: -Chuckles- Ooooofff COURSE she diiiidd...

Ahuizotl: At least now those stupid crowd chants can stop...

Crowd: WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT DARING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: WHHHHHYYYYYY!? YOU HAVE HER, YOU SMARKS!

Garble: What's wrong with wanting the woman again? She's bangin'.

Ahuizotl: MY GOD WHY IS SCOOTALOO'S ENTRANCE SO LONG?!

-Berry Punch works the four turnbuckles, as Scootaloo slides into the ring and jumps on the turnbuckle diagonal of Berry Punch. She does a backflip off of it to cheers of approval from the crowd.-

Ahuizotl: These two should make a very imposing tag team in 6 nights. Odd, but imposing.

Garble: We already know Berry Punch has gave her WORD that she will watch Scootaloo's back, because it's clear nobody else will. That's why she's out here tonight, after all, because Scootaloo is going to be stared down by THREE of the baddest bitches in wrestling...

_Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I speak true..._ -There are many boos from the crowd, but still some audible cheers-

Announcer: Aaaaaanddd HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring by Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara! From LONNEYYVVIILLLEE...weighing in at 122 POOOUUNNDSSS...TURF!

Ahuizotl: This will be our first look at the...vocal one of the Mean Girls, Turf, in singles action.

Garble: Oh how I love ALL of the Mean Girls...Turf to me, though, is the wildcard. She doesn't give a damn WHAT people think about her opinions, she'll say them anyway!

Ahuizotl: Last week, one of her "besties", Silver Spoon, lost a match to Berry Punch, and Turf was the victim of a Bar Tab finishing move. Turf has been wanting to get her hands on Berry Punch for a WEEK now because of that, but she'll have to settle for Scootaloo instead here tonight.

Garble: And Turf doesn't mind that ONE bit, believe me. Berry Punch is FRESH MEAT to the Mean Girls, but Scootaloo? They've been messing with her for MANY years now, and they don't seem to be tired of it yet...

Match 1: Scootaloo w/ Berry Punch vs Turf w/ Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara

Garble: -With glee- Oh goody! It seems we're being joined here on commentary with Silver Spoon and -kisses Diamond's hand- Diamond Tiara! HELLO, girls! -Diamond and Silver Spoon sit down next to Garble, putting their headsets on-

Silver Spoon: Ugh! Has anyone else like, USED these before? The LAST thing I want is someone's DISGUSTING sweat all over my ears...

Ahuizotl: I'm sure they were attended to your liking...

Garble: Diamond, do you need something to lay your neck against? Are you feeling alright?

Diamond: The fact that this swivel chair isn't LACED with sparkles is the only thing causing me pain right now...I'm actually getting better at a RAPID pace, THANK YOU for asking...-glares at Ahuizotl-

Ahuizotl: No offense Diamond, but I'm actually interested in seeing Turf compete. It's the first time we've seen her in this atmosphere, IN FACT...NONE of you ladies have won ANY match here in the EWF...

Silver Spoon: -Scrunches her nose- It's only because everyone else in the back is JEALOUS of how much prettier and better WRESTLERS we are than them...everybody in that battle royal went after US, and THAT'S why poor Diamond got hurt!

Ahuizotl: If you ladies were "better wrestlers" than all the others...wouldn't that make you UNDEFEATED? You haven't even won A MATCH. You're DEFEATED every week.

Diamond: -Scoff- Look, monkey-boy, the girls have been under a LOT of stress recently. They have to fetch me ice-packs to soothe my battle-wound! They can't eat because they have to FEED ME, and they can't sleep because they have to FLUFF MY PILLOW! It's been SO hard on them...they're such dolls...-kisses Silver Spoon on the forehead, which Silver Spoon drools a bit at.-

Garble: Awww...I'm glad you're getting better, Diamond.

Diamond: AS you should be...

Ahuizotl: Oh please...

-12 minutes later-

-Turf runs at Scootaloo, who is groggy against the ropes. Scootaloo ducks and launches Turf over the ropes and outside by the announce table.-

Diamond: UGH! -Beats the table- COME ON, TURF!

Silver Spoon: Yeah, like...Eye of the Tiger and all those other cliche boxing movie tropes!

Ahuizotl: You know...these fans can chant "DARING DO" all they want! SCOOTALOO is FAR better than that Stunt-Woman! She's "Daring Scoo!"

Garble: PFFFFTTTTTTTTTT! WHAT?! -Busting a gut- THE HELL DID YOU CALL HER?!

Ahuizotl: DARING SCOO! THE BETTER VERSION OF DARING DO!

Garble: -Wiping tears out of his eyes- Are you hearing this, girls?!

Diamond: -Concentrated, with her hands clasped and her head resting on them- I'll agree with you BOTH on one thing...Daring Do is NOTHING special. The fans should be chanting "DIAMOND TIARA" EVERY week. But THAT is the most IDIOTIC nickname I've EVER heard! There is nothing "Daring" about...BLEH...Scootaloo...

-Scootaloo bounces off the ropes-

Ahuizotl: Well, unlike Daring Do, Scootaloo is about to wow this cro- -Scootaloo sunset flips over the top rope as the crowd's anticipation rises to its fullest potential.- OOWWWWDDDDDD! -Turf moves out of the way at the last second, sending Scootaloo crashing tail-bone first into the announce table. The crowd "OOOOH's", as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon look on in near orgasmic delight.-

Diamond: -Cackling- So much for "Daring"! Now she knows what it feels like to be in pain beyond all belief!

Turf: -To the crowd, pointing at Scootaloo- IS THIS YOUR GIRL?! HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR GIRL NOW?! SHE'S MY BITCH UNTIL I'M DONE WITH HER! -Turf latches her hands onto Scootaloo's hair, and throws her into the ring. Berry Punch runs at Turf, but misses Turf just as she gets in the ring. Silver Spoon throws off her headset, grabs Berry, and Irish whips her sternum first into the announce table. The crowd boos.-

Ahuizotl: Oh! There was no reason for that...

Diamond: -Getting up- That's why the H.B.I.C.'s RUN this whole fucking thing! REMEMBER IT! -Throws her headset at Ahuizotl, and goes over to kick Berry in the stomach as she's still on the ground.-

Garble: Sure is a little angel, isn't she...

Ahuizotl: She sure has a tight grip on YOUR ball-sack if you believe that...

-Turf picks up Scootaloo in the ring, and executes *REDACTED MOVE* on her. She hooks her leg-

1...2...3! -Crowd boos-

Garble: Turf did it! You SHOULDN'T have brought it up, 'Zotl because Turf just scored the Mean Girls' FIRST win...in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: And she did it without ANY help from her "besties", so I'll give the young lady credit for that...but MAN! The Mean Girls...that fits them to a TEE.

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

Turf: THE MORE YOU CHANT...THE MORE WE FUCK HER UP! YOU CHOICE!

-Diamond gets in the ring as the chant cease, but she still points to Scootaloo.-

Ahuizotl: Oh...what more can they do to this poor girl...?

Garble: Diamond will NOT stop until Scootaloo KNOWS who runs the show around here...

Ahuizotl: Diamond's delusional. Silver Spoon's delusional. Turf's delusional, because NONE OF THEM do!

-Silver Spoon tosses Scootaloo out of the ring as Turf lifts up Berry Punch and drops her sternum first on the top of the announce table. Silver Spoon turns Scootaloo around, and executes a back suplex on the barricade, which works over Scootaloo's tailbone some more. Scootaloo falls to the ground in agonizing  
>screams.-<p>

Turf: CHANT YOUR WORTHLESS SHIT NOW! IT WILL NEVER SAVE HER!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Turf: -Shaking her head- You asked for it, then...-at Silver Spoon- SET HER UP!

Ahuizotl: Why won't they just walk away?!

Garble: Because they CAN'T, dammit! They would've if the crowd would just shut up!

Ahuizotl: They're just trying to show their favorite superstar that they give a damn when they're in pain!

Garble: Yet they can't chant for Daring Do just because they want to see her?

-Silver Spoon turns Scootaloo around, and places her against the barricade. She holds her there as Turf runs towards her, and she lets go when Turf is close enough to deliver a running dropkick that is RIGHT ON TARGET to Scootaloo's tailbone.-

Garble: Now Scootaloo knows what it feels like to be HURT...BADLY. Diamond Tiara can only PLEAD that she is injured!

Ahuizotl: Unlike Diamond Tiara's injury, though, which happened quick, The Mean Girls are going to make sure Scootaloo's injury is as slow and PAINFUL as it can be...

Turf: TAG. TEAM. CHAMPIONS. BIIITTCCHHEEEESSSS! -The crowd continues to boo as Diamond Tiara raises the hands of her two cohorts, as Scootaloo and Berry Punch lay flat on the ground.

Ahuizotl: The Mean Girls...sending an absolutely DISGUSTING message to their opponents at Proving Grounds...

Garble: I thought it was pretty beautiful. The tag team division is going to go places with Turf and Silver Spoon as the champions!

*Backstage*

-Rumble is seen walking, taking a selfie with each step he takes. Out of nowhere, he is grabbed by Hugh Jelly and pressed up against a steel loading door.-

Rumble: -Struggling- HEY! HEY! HEY! Watch the Jacket...it's made from Dolphin.

Hugh Jelly: Yeah? Well your face is about to be made of MEAT!

Rumble: -Emotionless face- ...Cute. Now, let me the hell go!

Bill Neigh: We REFUSE to let you go! The chances of Midnight Strike getting brutalized last week were a 0.21% chance before you sent your familiars after her...and US.

Rumble: -Laughing- Oho...OH! You think that I told big bad Horsepower and the Roses to go out there, cost you your match, and hurt your girlfriend, Jam-Master?

Dance Fever: Ehhh...why wouldn't it be you, daddy? You one BAD cat!

Rumble: Listen here, Hot-Pants...neither Horsepower, Flitter, OR Cloudchaser have contracts with ME...I don't OWN them. They have contracts with the Equestrian Wrestling Federation...as do I...as do you all...they're all three grown men and women that can make their OWN decisions. I met Horsepower at a Nightclub, and we became great friends. Flitter and Cloudchaser I met through my brother...I've known them since I was a kid...we aren't an ITEM. We aren't DATING. We're merely FRIENDS...-chuckling- with benefits...-Hugh lets Rumble go- I have a title match with Overdrive to worry about. I have no reason to want to pick a fight with ANY of you...my friends? They apparently did, and I can't tell you why...and, truthfully, I'm not going to ask...

Hugh: You're not even going to APOLOGIZE on behalf of them?

Rumble: APOLOGIZE? Oh, Slam-Jam, WHY would I stoop myself so low as to garner you with my eternal sorrow? I never had a reason to set my sights on any of you...because you're NOTHING. You're not even BLIPS on my radar...hmph. I'm not wasting my time with you, but you should be HONORED that my other GORGEOUS friends have decided to...you should've ran away to your girlfriend instead of picking a fight with the wrong crowd...tonight, you're all going to witness what my friends can do, because they're ALL going to be in action at ONCE. And at Proving Grounds...they're going to DESTROY YOU, Aunt Jamima...YOU, Doink the Chump, and your little damsel in distress...just like I'm about to destroy YOU, Disco-Dork in our match...NEXT. -Walks off, whistling his theme music and taking more selfies as the Oddities watch him leave.-

Dance: -Pounding his hand- Man...that ain't cool...

*Commercial*

_Ehehehe...everybody come see the greatest show..._ -The crowd cheers-

Garble: And there you go, 'Zotl...no need to paint Rumble as this "super ultra bad guy" anymore. He had NOTHING to do with the interference of Horsepower and the Roses last week!

Ahuizotl: He just insulted the Oddities with some of the worst nicknames I've ever heard, though...

Garble: Hey! I think "Aunt Jamima" is a GREAT nickname!

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST, representing The Oddities! Weighing in at 228 POOOUUUNNDSS...DANCEEE..FEEEVVEEERR!

Ahuizotl: First time we've seen ANY member of the Oddities BESIDES Midnight Strike in singles competition.

Garble: Where is she, anyway?

Ahuizotl: You DO realize she was attacked by a near 300 pound man last week...correct?

Garble: Jeez, just figured she was tougher than that...

Ahuizotl: ...Unbelievable.

-Dance Fever does some outdated dance moves from the 70's as the crowd and the Oddities clap to the beat of their entrance-

-Rumble does his usual entrance which you hopefully know how it works if not GO TO A PREVIOUS EPISODE-

Garble: But now...the dancing must STOP, as all make way for the sheer GORGEOUSNESS that is Rumble...

Ahuizotl: And Rumble has a GORGEOUS opportunity this Sunday to be crowned the first EVER Champion of Carnage...he just has to beat the adrenaline fueled Overdrive.

Garble: Pft. Is that all? Rumble is up to the challenge...TRUST ME.

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: And the fans seem to be behind him...for SOME reason.

Garble: Didn't you HEAR them? He's gorgeous!

Ahuizotl: And...?

Garble: He...his jacket is made of DOLPHIN!

Ahuizotl: Supposedly...

Garble: -Sigh- Yeeeaaahh...for some reason I don't see that being a thing.

Match 2: Dance Fever vs Rumble

-As the bell rings, Rumble is still taking selfies-

Ahuizotl: APPARENTLY he didn't get the memo...

Garble: Leave him alone! He's got to get a few more good ones in!

-The referee approaches Rumble-

Ref: Put it down, Rumble! Start the match! -Dance Fever is waiting for Rumble. He's no longer dancing. He's all serious.-

Rumble: Hold on! Just need to get my good side! -Takes a few more selfies before cheap-shotting Dance Fever. The crowd cheers as Rumble lays his cell phone down in the corner to go to work on Dance.-

-7 minutes later-

-Dance rushes at Rumble, but Rumble lifts him up into the air and FLATTENS him into a Flapjack-

Garble: And this match has been ALL Rumble! He's proved that Dance Fever isn't a threat to him in ANY way!

Ahuizotl: But the match isn't over yet...now is it?

-Rumble begins the set-up to his "Snap Shot" spinning heel kick finisher-

Garble: It's about to be...

-All of a sudden, the crowd begins to boo as Overdrive sprints down to the ring-

Ahuizotl: It's Overdrive! Rumble's opponent at Proving Grounds!

Garble: Oh CAN'T YOU WAIT A DAMN MINUTE?! We're seeing PERFECTION in the ring!

-Overdrive swipes Rumble's camera from the corner, sending Rumble into a frenzy as he approaches the ropes-

Rumble: Hands off my STUFF, pin-head! Yelling causes my throat to deteriorate and making mad-faces causes WRINKLES, so give it ba- -Dance Fever rolls up Rumble-

1...2...3! -Most of the crowd boos, as Dance Fever rolls out of the ring. Rumble is on his knees, his hands being slapped to the top of his head-

Ahuizotl: He did it! dance Fever has secured the first win for ANY Oddity!

Garble: IT WAS A FLUKE! IT WAS A FLUKE AND ALL THOSE LOSER ODDITIES KNOW IT! NONE OF THEM COULD BEAT RUMBLE ON HIS BEST DAY! OVERDRIVE...YOU SUCK BIG TIME, BUDDY! YOU CAN'T BEAT RUMBLE EITHER, THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO EMBARRASS HIM!

Ahuizotl: Hey, better stop yelling...it "deteriorates" your throat...

Garble: I AM NOT YELLING I AM CLAIMING IGNORANCE ON EVERYTHING THAT MY EYES HAVE JUST WITNESSED!

Ahuizotl: I don't see the difference...

-Overdrive places Rumble's phone on the ground, and Rumble realizes what he's about to do. He clasps in hands in prayer-

Rumble: NO! NO! PLEASE! IT'S A TOUCH SCREEN!

-Overdrive fakes sympathy, but ultimately crushed Rumble's phone with his shoe. The crowd cannot stop booing-

Crowd: OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS! OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS! OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS! OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS!

-Rumble begins pounding at the mat as tears roll down his face-

Garble: Goddammit! Look at this man! Poor Rumble is crying his eyes out over the loss of his beloved phone!

Ahuizotl: I know...isn't it pathetic. Can't he just buy a new one?

Garble: Why? So shitty Overdrive can KILL that one too?!

-Overdrive steps on the phone one final time, as a random chip flies into the crowd-

Garble: HEY! THAT COULD KILL A FAN!

Ahuizotl: That couldn't even kill an ant...

-Overdrive throws the remains of the phone back in the ring, does the "imaginary title belt" motion across his stomach, and walks off without a hint of forgiveness in his body. Rumble shields his body over the final remains of his phone, and weeps-

Rumble: MY BABYYYY! -He looks towards the stage- I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, OVERDRIVE! YOU DON'T MESS WITH A MAN'S PHOOOOO-OOOOONEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: Welp, time to get a Nokia! They're indestructible!

Garble: YOU FUCKER! HAVE YE NO SOUL?! HAVE YE NO CONSCIENCE?! HAVE YE NO SYMPATHY FOR THIS POOR MAN?!

Ahuizotl: I can just picture the Verizon guy saying "Can you hear me now?" And he is met with no response...EVER.

Garble: TAKE A COMMERCIAL BREAK SO THIS ASSHOLE NEXT TO ME CAN FEEL GOOD ABOUT HIMSELF FOR A FEW MINUTES!

-We go to commercial break with Rumble literally rolling in the pieces of his broken phone, as chants "Rumble" break out.-

Garble: -His head hung low- Ladies and gentlemen, we would just like to remind you that this is NOT a part of the entertainment we provide you with each and every week...I- -nearly chokes up-...I have the responsibility to let you all know that...Rumble's phone has died...-sniffles-...Rumble's phone has tragically died...here tonight, as a result of Overdrive's shoe's fall into his face...-"One Thing" by Finger Eleven plays in the background as many fans applaud the graphic that has just came up on the titantron. It has a picture of Rumble's face because Rumble never took a picture of his own phone that would be gay and it has the caption under below the picture: "Rumble's phone. Three weeks ago to Today."-

-There is a moment of silence, followed by a 10 bell salute-

Garble: Overdrive took Rumble's phone's SOUL...with his own SOLE...but FUCK THAT PHONE! -Grins- It's time for the SAUNA MATCH!

Ahuizotl: I knew that would cheer you up. I'm pretty excited to...care to mind the rules, since this is sure to be your FAVORITE match-type EVER?

Garble: I GLADLY will! -Rubs his hands together- The rules of the Sauna match are fairly simple. Two women will step into a sauna, provided by Sublime's very own Spa Twins, Aloe and Lotus, so thanks to them...I wish they could be the participants in the match but oh well. The women will be in their wrestling gear-nice, nice...the winner will be the FIRST woman to remove her - Eyes go big-...HOT STICKY AND CLUNG TO HER BODY WRESTLING GEAR...-Gasps-due to the extreme heatness they will be feeling as a result of being in the sauna...but the real winner...will be US! THE FANS! WHO GIVES A FUCK WHO WINS?! A NEKKID WOMAN IS THE BEST KIND OF WOMAN!

Ahuizotl: Amen to that...-imagines Daring Do in a sauna while wearing a towel. She fans herself and crosses her legs so he can get a small glimpse of her pussy lips.- THIS IS INHUMANE! CUT TO THE DAMN SAUNA SO THESE WOMEN CAN DEGRADE THEMSELVES FOR OUR PLEASURE!

-We cut to the Sauna, where the door is open and ready for its two participants-

*REDACTED THEME*

Announcer: Introducing first...from LOONNEYYVVIILLLE...weighing 127 POOOUUNNDSS...SPAAARRRKKLLERRRRR!

-Sparkler walks into the sauna wearing her towel, but she has her arms crossed. She has a look that borders "pissed off" and "I'm too pure and wholesome to show my body waaahhhhh WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Garble: Alright, alright! Sparkler is pretty damn sexy! Nice start so far!

Ahuizotl: But she doesn't look very happy to be here...

Garble: If she doesn't wanna strip, then DAMMIT! But if she doesn't CARE if we're mad at that, cuz she's a BITCH, then all she has to do is take the heat!

_I swear I won't tease you-won't tell you no li-Ies..._ -Sparkler's face droops, as all the fans in the arena fully understand what they are about to witness. This is no exaggeration...EVERYBODY WATCHING THIS, WHETHER IT BE LIVE OR AT HOME, IS SCREAMING IN TERROR. NOT BOOING...SCREAMING IN GOD DAMN RECTAL TERROR. ALL OF THEIR BONERS? DEAD. THEIR HOPES AND DREAMS TO SEE THE SEXIEST GIMMICK MATCH THEY'VE EVER SEEN? DEAD. UNCLE PHIL FROM FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR? DEAD, BUT UNCLE PHIL WOULD'VE JERKED OFF TO THIS MATCH JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. THAT DAY, ALL THE LITTLE KIDS CRIED ON THE CAR-RIDE HOME, COMPLAINING TO THEIR PARENTS: "DADDDDYYYY! WHY DIDN'T I GET TO SEE DAH PRETTY LADIES BOOOOBBBIIEESSSS?" AND, WITH A SINGLE TEAR ROLLING DOWN HIS CHEEK, THE FATHER REPLIES: "BECAUSE, SON...GOD IS DEAD." AND GOD WOULD LOVE THIS MATCH, TOO. HE HAD HIS LOTION AND TISSUES ALL READY, BUT FUCKING GAY DICK-FUCK ZEUS DIDN'T GET HIS SHITTY THUNDERSTORM IN BUTTE, MONTANA, SO HE FUCKING MAKES TWIST APPEAR SOMEHOW I DUNNO BUT GODDAMMIT. THE WORLD WAS WATCHING, WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT...ALL THE NECKBEARDS AND VIRGINS OF THE WORLD WHEEZED SO HARD THEY HAD TO GRAB THEIR INHALER AND PUFF PUFF PUFF. NOT ONLY DRUGS BUT ALSO...YA KNOW THEIR INHALER. THEY WERE ALL SET TO "INHALE" THIS MATCH HAHAHA SEE WHAT I DID THERE AHAHAHAHAHA FUCKING SCRUB BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. NOBODY IS GOING TO GET WHAT THEY WANT FOR CHRISTMAS BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? SANTA CLAUS IS DEAD, TOO. AND HE AND MILFY MRS. CLAUSE WERE BOTH GOING TO HAVE FOREPLAY WITH EACH OTHER AS THIS MATCH WENT THROUGH LIVE ON THE TELE. BY THE WAY...FUCK THE BRITISH. SAY TELEVISION, YOU QUEEF-BURGLARS. I BEG OF YOU YOU FUCKING FUCKS. HOW ARE TERMITES NOT IN YOUR MOUTHS YET? SO ANYWAY WOW I SURE TYPED A LOT WELP TIME TO BLOW MY HEAD OFF BECAUSE SUICIDE SOLVES EVERYTHING. AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT, KURT COBAIN.-

Garble: -Quiet-...no...-Louder-...NO...-As loud as one can be-...NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! ANYBODY! ANYBODY BUT TWIST! WHY!? WHY!? FUCKING WHY I ASK OF YOU!?

-Twist comes twerking into the sauna, as she didn't even BOTHER putting a towel on-

-Ahuizotl is already under the commentary table, as Garble munches on turnbuckle pads. People try to throw their sodas at the titantron to short it out, but it all misses by a long shot-

Ahuizotl: HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS! -THINKS OF DARING DO EATING A CORNDOG THAT IS COVERED IN MAYONNAISE. SHE EATS IT SLOWLY, AND TEASES BY INSERTING IT INTO HER MOUTH AGAIN AND AGAIN, ALL THE WHILE WAGGLING HER EYEBROWS.- GAAAAAAHHHH! I...It's still better than whatever is happening on the battlefield...-keeps thinking these thoughts, sucking his thumb as they play through his head.-

-Twist sits down on the bench opposite of Sparkler, licking her lips.-

Twist: Let's see if you can take my "heat"...

Match 3: Sauna Match: Sparkler vs Twist

-As soon as the bell rings, Sparkler jumps up from her bench, and yanks her towel off-

Sparkler: FUCK THIS!

Twist: Oh...I intend to...

-Sparkler rips her wrestling attire, exposing her ENTIRE BODY THAT HAS NO STEAM RESONATING OFF OF WHICH SUCKS BUT OH WELL YAY NAKED SLUT TO THE PUBLIC BUT EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD HAS THEIR HANDS COVERING THEIR FACE, except for one 6 year old little boy in the audience. Who ignored his father's advice and at the appropriate time took one hand off of one eye and gasped in delight at what he saw. He began to tug on his father's shirt-

LITTLE SHIT: Daddy, daddy! I saw BOOOBBBBBBYYYYY!

BIG SHIT: NOOOOOO SOOOOOOONNNNN! DO NOT LIE TO YOUR POOR OLD MAN! SHIELD YOUR EYES! -The father turns his head to the side to avoid what he DOESN'T BELIEVE IS SPARKLER'S NEKKID SEXEH BODEH THAT IS QUICKLY COLLECTING MORE SWEAT WHICH MAKES IT BETTER and uses one of his large hands to engulf his son's smaller eyes away from the "monstrosity" that is purple sex on the titantron-

LITTLE SHIT: -Frowns- Why does it even matter, daddy? You'd need Viagra for your wiener to grow in this predicament, anyway...

BIG SHIT: -Sniffles- I know, son...I KNOW.

-The timekeeper can't even see what is happening but he rings the bell and hopes the announcer can understand what he is doing-

Announcer: -Does understand- Here is your WINNER...SPARKLER! GET THE FUCKING MATCH OFF OF THE SCREEN!

-Sparkler runs for the door, but it shuts right in her face. She tries to open it, but realizes she's been locked out. Panicked, she looks back to see Twist has stood up from her bench.-

Twist: I don't mind if I lost, because in the end...I'M a winner, too...-snorts combined with giggles-...where ya running off to? Hop aboard the Steam-Twain! -Twist grabs a hold of her attire, and stretches it out so far it rips. Thankfully, the camera crew are able to cut away from that scene before we can see any of Twist's peppermint pussy.-

*Princess Luna's office*

-Princess Luna and Star Swirlanaitis are having some casual conversation as Sunset Shimmer bursts through the door.-

Swirlanaitis: Ah...Sunset Shimmer. -Extends his hand- Nice to meet you.

Sunset: -Stares at his hand with a raised eyebrow, and chuckles- Another corporate sellout who traded in his quirky personality and scrotum for a suit, a corner office, and a chance to be on TV? -Shakes her head- Why should I respect YOU? You're everything I HATE.

Swirlanaitis: -Frowns- I'm sorry to hear that...

Luna: Ms. Shimmer, how DARE you speak to the man that controls your contrac-

Swirlanaitis: No, no, Luna...it's fine. It's a...lot to get used to myself...Sunset IS one of the more...direct members of Lunacy's roster, I've noticed.

Sunset: Damn right. -Crosses her arms and smirks-

Luna: Which would explain why she just so happens to BURST into my office. -Glares at Sunset. Sunset shrugs. Luna sighs.- What can we do for you...Sunset?

Sunset: For the past two weeks, that little pink gnat Cadance has been on my case! Every time I turn around, THERE SHE IS...interrupting MY opportunity to DOMINATE Twilight Sparkle. She took away my chance to challenge for the Eternal Women's title, and she snuck up from behind me last week!

Luna: Much like YOU'VE been doing since the first episode of Lunacy...bashing her back with a steel chair, slamming her head into a crate...

Swirlanaitis: Sounds like a pretty nice track record to me.

Luna: Star Swirl...please. Was that the only reason you came here, Sunset? To complain?

Sunset: GRRRRR...No! I want a chance to get BACK at her! You think I can wait SIX more days to pull this little pink THORN out of my side?

Swirlanaitis: Going to need some BIG plyers to tackle that job...-chuckles.-

Sunset: Did...did you just call Cadance FAT? -Laughs- Oh man...I kind of like you...-Swirlanaitis gasps-

Luna: -Glares at Swirlanaitis again- I believe we may be able to give you what you want, while making a GREAT main event at the same time...tonight, you, Sunset, will team up with Snips and Snails...to take on Cadance, and HER partners...Shining Armor, and your boyfriend...Flash Sentry.

Sunset: WHAT?! You expect me to face my BOYFRIEND?

Luna: Calm down...it's NOT an intergender match. Boys face boys, girls face girls. Plus, it combines two of Lunacy's rivalries into one big match, as we've been doing the past few weeks.

Swirlanaitis: Great marketing strategy! -Smiles-

Sunset: Whatever...I suppose it will HAVE to do. These six days are going to fly by in a breeze, anyway...-looks at Swirlanaitis- Just be ready to terminate that bitch's contract once she won't be able to compete after the injuries I'M going to give her... -Snickers, and leaves the office-

Swirlanaitis: -Leans in towards Luna- DRAAAAMMMAAAAAA... -Luna giggles-

-As we cut back to the arena, we get the lasting image of Garble, still with turnbuckle pad in his mouth, being dragged out of the arena by "White Coats", as they plan to take him to the nearest insane asylum. Ahuizotl is still under the announce table, trembling with fear as Daring Do dunks her corndog in MELTED BUTTER. So yeah we now have no commentary.-

*RUMBLE'S THEME* -Most of the crowd cheers-

-Horsepower walks down the aisle in another big suit, carrying the velvet rope with him. He quickly sets it up as Flitter and Cloudchaser come out, arm in arm in their wrestling gear, eliciting many cheers and horny wolf-whistles from the crowd that are happy to see hot women instead of...what was going to happen BEFORE this match. Horsepower opens the rope to allow the girls entry, and Cloudchaser pats Horsepower's cheek as she and Flitter stand next to Horsepower. Horsepower rips off his massive suit, and leads the girls to the ring.-

Announcer: The following HANDICAP MATCH...is scheduled for OOONNEEE FAAAALLL! In the ring, at a combined weight of 497 POOOOUUNNDDSSS...HOOORRSSEEPPOOWWEERRR...FLIIITTERRR...AND CLOOOUUDCHASSEERR!

-Horsepower flexes in the ring, as Flitter and Cloudchaser rest on his shoulders and point at him, signifying that "YEH FUQQERS WE GOT DAH ROIDED GAI ON OUR TEEM WUT NAW."-

_Since they wanna know..._ -Decent pop-

Announcer: AAANNDDD...THEIR opponent...from LOONNEEYYVVIILLLEEE...weighing in at 157 POOOUUUNNDDSS...GIIZZZMMMOOOOO!

-Gizmo comes out with his boxing gloves, as his grandfather Geri is not far behind-

Geri: Alright, kid...your first match? Ya didn't do so good. Your second match? You're REALLY gonna stiff 'em up!

Gizmo: -Wheezes- But, grandpa...there's LADIES in that ring...-sweats-

Geri: Yeah! And if ya rough 'em up real good, then they'll go on a date with you so you can get your sorry BUTT out of your poor mom and pop's house.

Gizmo: I'm not quite sure if that's how love works...

Geri: Eh, why do you think I've got all these scars on my cheek, sonny?

Gizmo: You mean...grandma HIT you?

Geri: EH-HEH-HEH-HEEEEEHHHHH...nah, these are just from the war...-squirts some water down Gizmo's throat, which almost causes him to choke- Get 'em! -Pushes his grandson into the center of the ring, where Flitter is waiting.

Gizmo: Uhhmmm...-snorts-...Hi, Flitter...

Flitter: WOOOWWWWW, Gizzy! What big BOXING GLOVES you have!

Gizmo: You...-blushes- you really like them?

Flitter: -Nods- MHM! Oh, I bet you could STIFF someone REALLY good with those, couldn't you...? -Wraps her arms around Gizmo's neck-

Gizmo: -Laughs nervously- Eheheheh...well...to be quite honest...IIIIIIIIIIIIII've...never really "knocked anybody out" yet...

Flitter: -Giggles, and leans in to whisper in Gizmo's ear- Well...tonight could be your lucky night...-licks Gizmo's ear lobe, causing his chest to compress over and over again. Flitter bites her bottom lip.-

Gizmo: P-...perhaps it could be...

Flitter: Oh...-pouts- But you wouldn't hurt wittle owe Fwitter...-puppy dog eyes-...would yew?

Gizmo: N-No! N-never, Flitter...NEVER.

Flitter: -Giggles again- That's good! -Steps back- Because you've gotta put those gloves to good use...

-Gizmo doesn't quite get what she means by that, but he figures it out when he gets MOWED over by Horsepower with a running shoulder block. Horsepower screeches as Flitter skips out of the ring, gaining a high five from her friend for good effort-

Match 4: Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser vs Gizmo

-4 minutes later...-

-Horsepower connects with a Dominator. He snorts, and notices that Cloudchaser WILLINGLY wants the tag. Horsepower obliges, and tags her in, the first time EITHER one of the Roses have gotten a tag in this match. Cloudchaser slowly makes her way into the ring, as she has Gizmo RIGHT where she wants him. She goes up to Gizmo and nudges his side with her boot, but gets no response. She then proceeds to STEP onto and over Gizmo's body, and opts to LOUNGE her shoulders and back onto him, rather than pinning him.-

1...2...3! -The crowd cheers as Cloudchaser sits up and throws her arms out to the side in a "Yeah, I did that" manner-

Announcer: Here are YOUR WINNERS...Horsepoweeeerrrr...Flitteeerrrr...AAANNDD Cloudchaasseerrr!

-Flitter skips into the ring, and high fives Cloudchaser. They then pick up Gizmo to do some more damage. They both laugh like they're riding through California in a sun-roofed convertible, as they each plant a kiss on Gizmo's forehead, before planting him into the mat with a Double DDT. Geri throws the towel in, but it's already too late. Horsepower raises their hands, and the girls hug Horsepower before all three leave the ring. Geri gets in the ring and begins blowing his whistle in his grand-son's face, attempting to wake him up, but he is knocked out cold.-

-We cut backstage to a split screen showing of Rarity and Colgate walking through different hallways. Colgate has a menacing smirk on her face, while Rarity has a determined look on hers. They are each coming out to the ring for their 30 minute Iron Woman match...next.-

*Commercial*

Announcer: The following contest...is the THIIIRRTTTYY MINUTE...IRON WOMAN MAATTTCCHHH...-the crowd explodes with cheers, as they realize what match is about to occur- Whichever competitor has the MOST decisions, over the course of the 30 minute time limit...will be VICTORIOUS!

*DRILL SOUNDS THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO INTIMIDATE EVERYBODY* -Large cheers from the crowd-

Announcer: Introducing FIRST! From LOONEYYVIILLEE...weighing in at 132 POOOUUNDSSS...COOOLLGATE!

*REDACTED THEME* -More crowd cheers-

Announcer: Aaaanddd...HER OPPONENT! From LOONNEEYYVVIILLEEE...weighing in at 127 POOOUNDSS...RAAARRIITTTTYY!

-You can literally FEEL the anticipation of the crowd RISE as Colgate and Rarity stare each other down. After their CLASSIC match last week, to say the fans are looking forward to this rematch would be the understatement to end ALL understatements!

Crowd: LET'S GO RAR-I-TY-AAAND COL-GATE! LET'S GO RAR-I-TY-AAAND COL-GATE! LET'S GO RAR-I-TY-AAAND COL-GATE!

Match 5: 30 Minute Iron Woman Match: Rarity vs Colgate

-27 minutes later-

Crowd: NEVER END THIS MATCH! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NEVER END THIS MATCH! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NEVER END THIS MATCH! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-2 minutes later-

-Both Rarity and Colgate are on the top rope. Rarity goes for a superplex, but Colgate avoids this by forcing her hand into Rarity's mouth, which gains a big pop from the crowd. Rarity loses her train of thought as her teeth are being stretched out by Colgate five feet in the air. Colgate uses her free hand to grab a handful of Rarity's trunks, and jump off of the top rope with a hard SLAM to the mat. It's like a Chokeslam, but the hand is in the mouth and not around the throat. Whatever it was, the crowd LOVES it, and they are just as shocked that Colgate STILL has the Root Canal locked in.-

-Many seconds later-

-Rarity has tried to drag herself to the ropes in a last ditch effort to escape this excruciating hold, but Colgate has a FIRM grip on her molars.-

5...4...3...2...1...-The crowd counted down the final remaining seconds of the match, and as the bell rings, Rarity still DID NOT tap. She had survived the dreaded Root Canal for a full MINUTE!-

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen...in the 30 minute time limit given...NEITHER superstar was able to secure a decision...therefore, this match...is a DRAW. -The crowd boos at that, as Colgate herself cannot believe Rarity didn't give up.-

Crowd: OVER-TIME! OVER-TIME! OVER-TIME! OVER-TIME! OVER-TIME!

-Instead of giving the crowd what they want, Colgate rolls out of the ring, and walks up the ramp in frustration. The crowd boos her, as Rarity is left clutching at her mouth in the ring, a bit of blood leaking onto her hands. The crowd, however, could NOT have been any happier about the outcome of the match...UNTIL the end.-

*Commercial*

*REDACTED THEME* -A few boos-

Announcer: The following is a six person MIXED...tag team match, and it is scheduled for ONE FAAALLL! Making her way to the ring...from CRYSTALVILLE...weighing in at 129 POOOUNNDSSS...CAAADDAAANNCCEEEEEE!

_The sky turns to a different shade of blue.._. -Mostly crowd cheers-

Announcer: Aaaanndd...HER partners! At a combined weight of 421 POOOUUNDSSS...Shining Armor...and Flash SEEENNTTRRRYYYY...THE BROOOMAANNSSS!

Crowd: BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS!

-Flash Sentry uses the ropes to jump into the ring, as Shining Armor kisses his girlfriend good luck. There are small chants of "YOU DESERVE BETTER" being directing towards Shining Armor-

*REDACTED THEME* -Mostly boos-

Announcer: Aaaanndd...their opponents! FIRST...at a combined weight of 402 POOOUUNDSSSS...Snips...and Snails...SLLLLLLIIIIMEEEE...

-Snips and Snails sneak to the ring, but stop at the end of the ramp as they await for their tag team partner.-

_And now...it's all over now..._ -If there are boos, you can't hear them over the cheers-

Announcer: Aaaannddd...THEIR partner! From CAANTTERRLLOOTT...weighing in at 143 POOOUUNNDSSS...SUN...SEEEEETT...SHIMMER!

Crowd: SUN-SET! SUN-SET! SUN-SET! SUN-SET! SUN-SET! SUN-SET!

-Trending now on Twitter: "Swirlanaitis", "#SadRumble", and "#WHATATWIST"

-Snips and Snails look at Sunset for confirmation, and in response, Sunset growls at them and points at the ring. Snips and Snails quickly scurry in as Sunset walks around the ring, stalking her opponents, but mostly Cadance. She slowly enters the ring, and kisses HER boyfriend on the lips, before delivering a VISCOUS slap to Cadance. Cadance retaliates by tackling Sunset to the mat and leveling her with punches. Flash puts his arms up in defense as Shining Armor leads him out of the ring-

Shining: Let's just...let them do their thing...

Main Event: Sunset Shimmer, Snips, and Snails vs Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flash Sentry

-19 minutes later-

1...2...- -Shining Armor breaks up Snails' pin on Flash at the last second. Sunset grabs Shining by his legs, causing him to fall to the mat, and DRAGS him out of the ring. Shining mistakes her for Snips, and is about to hit her, but quickly recoils his fist. This didn't phase Sunset in the LEAST. Sunset leans forward, and plants a LOOOONNGGG kiss on Shining's cheek. The crowd cheers at this.-

Crowd: SHE'S THE ONE! SHE'S THE ONE! SHE'S THE ONE! SHE'S THE ONE! SHE'S THE ONE!

-Shining grabs his cheek, shocked by this, and continues to look into Sunset's eyes, dumbfounded. Sunset continues to look into Shining's eyes with a lustful smirk. In the ring, Flash Sentry sees the whole thing happening, and leans over the rope, screaming-

Flash: HEY! THAT'S MY GIRL, MAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO- -Flash is caught off guard as Snips suddenly lifts him into the air for a German Suplex. Snails, as Flash is being lifted over Snips' head, leaps off of the top rope, and lands a flying leg-drop on Flash's neck. And thus, the first ever German Suplex/Flying Leg-drop combo was born. Shining continues to be entranced by Sunset as the referee counts.-

1...2...3! -The crowd cheers as Sunset bumps Shining's arm as she runs past him. She quickly motions Snips and Snails to follow her, and they do as they roll out of the ring. Snips and Snails jump over the barricade, and so does Sunset, but she stops for a moment to sit on it. She salutes Cadance, who had also saw the scene unfold, but was to shocked to do anything. Sunset puts her other leg over the barricade and runs off with her two lackeys. Cadance takes one betrayed look at Shining, who has a sad yet confused look on his face, and jumps over the barricade in pursuit of Sunset Shimmer. Shining grabs his head with his two hands, and SQUEEZES in frustration. He looks into the ring, and sees Flash Sentry holding his neck and staring at him with the same fury Cadance just had. Shining goes into the ring, and tries to console Flash.-

Shining: I'm sorry, man...I'm sorry. -He helps Flash up- I didn't even know it was coming...it all happened so fa- -Flash dejectedly pushes Shining out of his way. The crowd "OOOHH's" as Flash leaves the ring, and takes the LONG and lonely walk up the ramp. Shining sits down in the ring, sadly watching Flash go.-

*Commercial*

-As we return from commercial, General Manager Luna and Star Swirlanaitis are in the ring. There are two podiums, one on each side of them. Most of the Superstars of Lunacy are lined up across all 4 sides of the ring, minus Sparkler, Twist, Sunset Shimmer, Snips, Snails, and Cadance.-

Luna: As promised last week, to close out the show...the first ever championship DEBATE shall be conducted in this ring. We both know the two combatants representing Lunacy in their main event at proving Grounds know how to debate with their fists...but how will they do in THIS sort of environment? A VERBAL debate?

Swirlanaitis: I'd like to think they will EXCEL, as they've BOTH been doing their fair share of talking over the past few weeks...ironically, in THIS very ring...with each other!

Luna: And THAT is what this debate is going to decide. Who makes the better points. Who will decide that? -Luna gestures around the ring- The many talented men and women of Lunacy...-Turf turns towards the crowd, and points at herself because SHE'S SPECIAL- One of the members of Lunacy's roster that surrounds this ring will raise their hand when they have a question to toss out there for debate. We will only take THREE questions, so make them good.

Swirlanaitis: With the guidelines out of the way...please welcome out first...the REIGNING...DEFENDING...FIRST EVER Eternal Women's Champion in Lunacy HISTORY! -The crowd has already begun cheering- LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLightning Dust!

_Welcome to the Danger Zone!_ -The crowd cheers even louder when Lightning Dust makes her way on the stage, holding up her title with both hands for all to see.-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-Lightning Dust walks down to ringside, eyeing potential opponents for the future. Scootaloo and Berry Punch move out of her way, and Lightning Dust tries to intimidate Scootaloo by bobbing her neck closer to her face. When Scootaloo doesn't laugh, Lightning Dust cackles and enters the ring. She skips the hand-shakes with the General Manager and the EVP, and walks to her podium. She steps onto the platform connecting the podium, and places her championship on the top of it, making it lean against the microphone.-

Swirlanaitis: And...her opponent this Sunday -the crowd has already begun to boo-...the CHALLENGER! Being joined in this debate...by her little brother Spike...TTTTTTTTTTTTTwilIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHTTTTTTTTT...SPARKLE!

_A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head..._ -The crowd boos even more as Twilight and Spike come through the curtain. Twilight and Spike wave at the fans with huge smiles on their faces, and Twilight gives a nod to Scootaloo. Berry Punch takes her case of beer off of the steel steps so Twilight and Spike can climb them and enter the ring. Lightning Dust rolls her eyes as both Twilight and her brother shake the hands that Lightning Dust WOULDN'T shake. Twilight gets onto her podium, as Spike stands by the bottom of it.-

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS!

Luna: Alright...now that both of the participants for the big title match are in attendance...ladies...do you have any opening statements?

Twilight: I in fact do, Princess Luna. -Turns to face the camera- Good evening to the fans of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. -Crowd boos- My name..is Twilight Sparkle, and I am very humbled to be out here in front of all of you to speak my mind on the topics that the men and women of Lunacy present me with. I am looking forward to representing Lunacy in their main event in 6 days at Proving Grounds, and I am excited to have a honorable and invigorating debate with my opponent for Proving Grounds. -Nods- Thank you.

Crowd: BO-OOORING! BOO-OOORING! BO-OOORING! BO-OOORING!

Lightning Dust: -With her head rested on a hand like in Math class- Okay, so...we've been talking for WEEKS about the SAME DAMN CRAP, so I don't really see the point in having a DEBATE when we've already DEBATED...But I'll humor the entire event and play along. Just don't start complaining if this gets repetitive...

Luna: Thank you, ladies. Now...who would like to ask the first question?

-Scootaloo raises her hand. Luna hands her the mic-

Scootaloo: Heh...I feel like I'm back in Elementary school...okay, I'll keep this very simple. What will you pledge to do as Eternal Women's champion?

Lightning Dust: What the hell is this? POLITICS?! -Clears her throat- "Vote for Lightning Dust on Proposition "HOLY HELL THIS WAS A BAD IDEA"...I never had sexual relations with that moose." -The crowd cheers at Lightning's response-

Luna: Lightning! PLEASE...answer the question.

Lightning: Yeah, yeah, okay...I'LL keep this VEEEEEERRRRRRYYY SIIIMMMPPLLLE. As Eternal Women's Champion, I pledge to be the greatest champion any of you in attendance will ever witness. I will be UNSTOPPABLE, UNBEATABLE, and UNQUENCHABLE in my thirst to be THE BEST.

Luna: Your response, Twilight?

Twilight: Those are all claims I would EXPECT from someone as ego-maniacal as Lightning Dust...

Lightning: EGO-MANIAC?! Sister, YOU'RE the one out here being all formal and polite. "Ohhhh, my name is Twilight Sparrrrrrrrkle...giggle giggle...cheer me, fans! Cheer me! PLEEEEAASSEEEE CHEEEERRR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It's sad, even for you...you look like an idiot, you SOUND like an idiot, and yet you don't SEE what everyone else is seeing. You just think you're hot shit since you know big words and are an easy candidate to play Hero. Fuck off. Stop rubbing this so-called "intellect" in everyone's face...because honestly, you don't look smart to me...you look like a damn FOOL.

Twilight: -Clears her throat- As I was saying...-Folds her hands on the top of the podium- As Eternal Women's Champion, I promise to build up the credibility that the championship has been so far been CLEARLY lacking-

Lightning: Excuse me? I beat 19 other women on the FIRST night of the company's history to win this title. Get that shit out of here!

Twilight: You won it by cheating, and you haven't won a match SINCE winning the championship. The credibility of the title goes down every time you enter this ring.

Lightning: Whatever...bring up your same old tired and drawn-out points to work with. -Folds her arms and lays her head down-

Twilight: I will also, as champion...take on ALL comers. I WILL NOT use underhanded means to retain my title, or to insult the hard work of the superstar I am facing to get where they are. Everybody will get a fair shot. I will even request that Lightning Dust be given a rematch should I beat her.

Lightning: Well DAAAAAAMMMNNN...-Mock praise- THANK YOU, Twilight! I mean, it's not like that's already a RULE or anything...

Luna: Do you have a rebuttal to Twilight's response, Lightning Dust?

Lightning: I've already mocked everything she's said. I feel content.

Luna: Anything else you'd like to add, Twilight?

Twilight: No thank you, Princess Luna. -Smiles-

Luna: Who would like to ask the next question, in that case?

-Neon Lights raises his hand without any hesitation. He GRABS the mic out of Luna's grasp.-

Lightning: Who the hell is this guy? Why is he asking ME a question!

Twilight: That is Neon Lights. Shame you don't know your fellow superstars...

Lightning: Oh well EXCUSE me for not being "Ms. Popular"...-to Neon Lights- Well? You got stage fright or something? SPIT IT OUT!

Neon: -Nearly drops the mic. Lightning Dust snickers at the clumsy display- Yo, so check it out, babes...

Lightning: What you got for me, STUD?

Neon: Heh...anything you want, baby.

Lightning: Aye! How about we keep this a PG debate there, bro?

Neon: I got ya. -Winks- Hey so...there are TWO divisions here in the EWF. The women's, and the male's. And we both have a title that we ALL want to get our hands on...so...this is more of an OPINIONATED question. Which championship do you think is more important? The Eternal for the WOMEN, or the Carnage for the MEN?

Lightning: Well, obviously the title that I'M wearing.

Twilight: That is BEYOND narcissistic.

Lightning: I wasn't DONE yet. Don't get your training bra in a knot...-more crowd cheers- I'm defending the title at Proving Grounds in the MAIN EVENT. Rumble vs Overdrive? They're not going to be the MAIN EVENT, as MUCH as they might WANT to be. Everybody is buying a ticket, or watching Proving Grounds at home to see ME...defend MY title...

Twilight: That's debatable.

Lightning: Yeah? That's why this is a DEBATE, genius. As much as I don't like Twilight, I've got to give her credit...she's done a BANG-UP job getting everybody to hate her SO MUCH...that they'll watch this pay per view just to see me kick her ASS. The Eternal Women's Championship is the biggest prize in the EWF...no matter WHO holds it, it still is. But with ME carrying it around everywhere I go? -Chuckles- It's got a LOT more value to it...

Luna: Your response, Twilight?

Twilight: I believe that both of the main titles on Lunacy are one in the same. Yes, Rumble vs Overdrive isn't going to be the Main Event, but it IS a main event worthy match, and who is to say a match to decide the Champion of Carnage won't be a Pay Per View main event in the near future?

Lightning: With YOU as the champion? Probably. With ME as the champion? Fat chance.

Twilight:...Both divisions, the male AND female, have a POPULOUS amount of talent that make up each division. If we are speaking from a more technical point of view...

Lightning: Oh god...

Twilight: The match between Overdrive and Rumble...actually means MORE. It will involve the crowning of the FIRST ever Champion of Carnage. A legend will be born, which would be the championship itself. But ANOTHER legend, either Rumble or Overdrive, could be born HIMSELF.

Lightning: Nuh uh. No way! There is NO WAY a match not involving me will EVER get top billing. Even if I'm NOT the champion...I should STILL be the main event!

Twilight: Rumble and Overdrive are both AMAZING competitors...and I wish them both good luck in their match.

-Overdrive gives Twilight a thumbs-up, as Rumble has had his back leaning against the apron this entire segment. He is not there mentally, as he mourns the loss of his cell phone-

Luna: Anything else to say, Lightning Dust?

Lightning: -Groans- No...let's just get this over with.

Luna: Twilight?

Twilight: No, ma'am.

Luna: It all comes down to this, then...one FINAL question. Who would like to ask it? -Nobody raises their hand-

Siwlranaitis: I have a question to ask...

Lightning: I have a question for YOU...where'd you get your pants? They look pretty snazzy...

Swirlanaitis: Thanks! Uh...Old Navy. My question for you two...is a DOOZY...what do you think...TRUTHFULLY...of your opponent? -Lightning Dust and Twilight look at each other. All bets are now off.-

Twilight: I believe Lightning Dust is a thief, that is MUCH too full-of-herself for her own good. She puts herself on SUCH a high pedestal, that it will be DISASTROUS for her when she is eventually knocked off of it. I do not feel she is WORTHY of being the FIRST Eternal Women's Champion, and that she has STAINED the record book with her less-than-admirable reign as champion. She has robbed OTHER hard workers...like Scootaloo, the chance to be where she is. And for THAT...I will be absolutely EUPHORIC to take that title away from her, and give the REAL workhorses the chance to live their moment.

-Lightning Dust out of nowhere JUMPS off of her podium, and pushes it to the mat-

Lightning: Another STUPID question! Why the hell does this segment even EXIST? There was NO REASON for it! Everybody already KNOWS what we were going to say! Everyone already KNOWS that I think Twilight is a delusional, half-witted, not-as-smart-as-she-thinks-she-is, fake-ass, bogus, artificial PHONY. But LIKE I SAID...THEY already KNEW that! You know what I think? I think that at Proving Grounds, all this mindless talk is going to stop, and we're going to see who can talk with their FISTS! I think-no, no! I KNOW, that I'm going to walk into Proving Grounds, KICK Twilight Sparkle's ASS, and walk out with MY TITLE! I KNOW it doesn't MATTER HOW many matches you LOSE, as long as you win the BIG one; the one that COUNTS! And the BIG match...the one that COUNTS? Is THIS SUNDAY! SIX DAYS! I KNOW I don't give a damn what any of these talent-less hacks -spins around the ring- CARE about ME! I KNOW I'm the only one whose opinion MATTERS! I KNOW that after I'm done with Sparkle, one of THESE assholes is going to face me next! And one by one by one by one by ONE! THEY'LL ALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE...being DOMINATED...by the BEST superstar in this COMPANY! I KNOW that NONE of them can hold a CANDLE to me! In the RING, on the MIC, in the GYM-I'VE WORKED HARDER! THAN ANYBODY! FOR! THIS! SPOT! MY WHOLE LIFE, I'VE HAD TO TAKE A BACK-SEAT TO EVERYBODY! AND NOW I'M FINALLY IN THE LIME-LIGHT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOMEBODY TAKE THIS ALL AWAY FROM ME! I'VE BARELY GOTTEN A CHANCE TO LET THIS SINK IN! You can't BEAT...A DESPERATE WOMAN, TWILIGHT! AND I'M DESPERATE! I'LL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES TO TEAR YOU DOWN! I WILL CHEAT! AND IF YOU WERE SMART, YOU WOULD, TOO! You may be BOOK-SMART...but I'm RING-SMART! I know what it will take to keep this title! And if I have to pull it out...I WILL! IF YOU'RE NOT READY FOR IT...THAN IT SUCKS TO BE YOU! EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE HAS LED UP TO THIS SUNDAY, AND I WILL...NOT...DISAPPOINT! I WILL...NOT...DISAPPOINT! I WILL...NOT...-

-On the other side of the ring, Rumble has just shoved Overdrive shoulder-first into the steel post, in revenge for his recent actions. All the other male superstars try to restrain him, but Horsepower comes over and shoves them all to the ground. Horsepower roars, but he is caught off guard as Overdrive SPEARS him through the barricade, and into the timekeeper's area. By now, Twilight and Lightning Dust have stopped talking, and are watching the action unfold. On the OTHER side, Scootaloo jumps onto the steel steps from the other side, and takes out Silver Spoon with a Tornado DDT. The crowd is now going wild. Berry Punch knocks Turf into the barricade with a barrage of fierce uppercuts, and then stomps a dirt-hole on her while she's still down by the barricade. Flitter is using Gizmo for a shield to protect herself from Midnight Strike, but Cloudchaser knocks Midnight down from behind. Flitter pushes Gizmo away, and stomps down on Midnight with Cloudchaser. Flash Sentry and Shining Armor are having a heated argument, which turns into a shoving match, and soon, into an all-out brawl. Shining tackles Flash to the ground, and they are soon jocking for position. Fancy Pants and Gustave are standing there, laughing at the commoners fight, when all of a sudden, Happy Trails and Braeburn LAUNCH themselves over the barricade and onto their opponents. Fleur De Lis looks on in fear as Braeburn and Happy pull out two steel chairs from under the ring, and use them to deliver a Con-Chair-To to both members of EGO.-

-In the ring, Twilight is cold-clocked from behind with the Eternal Women's title by Lightning Dust, who took the opportunity to knock her opponent out as she was watching the chaos ensue. Lightning quickly exits the ring, and runs all the way up onto the stage. The show ends with nearly the entire Lunacy roster brawling, and Lightning Dust holding her title up and gazing up at it as Swirlanaitis, Luna, and Spike check on Twilight Sparkle.-

*End Show*

Quick Results: Turf defeated Scootaloo (Pinfall)  
>Dance Fever defeated Rumble (Interference from Overdrive)<br>Sparkler defeated Twist (NUDITY) (But lost in the end due to RAPE)  
>Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser defeated Gizmo (Pinfall)<br>Rarity vs Colgate ended in a Draw  
>Snips, Snails, and Sunset Shimmer defeated Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, and Cadance<p>

Matches for Proving Grounds:  
>Eternal Women's World Championship: Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust (C)<br>Champion of Carnage: Overdrive vs Rumble  
>Crater Chick Championship: Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance<br>Chick Combo Championship: Berry Punch & Scootaloo vs Silver Spoon & Turf  
>Combo of Carnage Championship: Gustave Le Grand &amp; Fancy Pants vs Happy Trails &amp; Braeburn (Inter-Promotional)<br>Intergender Match: Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser vs Hugh Jelly, Clip Clop, and Midnight Strike  
>Snips &amp; Snails vs Flash Sentry &amp; Shining Armor<p> 


	30. Sublime - 1-26-14

-The pyro blasts off, the fans cheer louder than ever knowing the Proving Grounds in near-  
>Dr. Whooves: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to this edition of Sublime, where Proving Grounds is just around the corner. Tonight's line up includes a last minute number one contender's match to determine who will face Thunderlane for the World Brawler's Chamionship and the semi-finals of the World Fighter's Championship tournament.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Discord: And here comes our Sublime Tag Team Champions, Beauty Shot.  
>-Photo Finish and Pretty Vision enter the ring, proudly wearing their title belts-<br>Photo Finish: Oh no, please, do not let me interrupt your petty booing. It's amusing to me.  
>-Chants of "You Suck! You Suck! You Suck!" are heard, but eventually die down as they get no further reaction from Photo Finish-<br>Photo Finish: Now that you all have finally shut your ugly mouths, it's my turn to speak. I have graced you all with my presence in the ring so you may bask in the success of Sublime's dominant and only notable tag team. As I'm sure you all have seen, this show is seriously lacking in the tag team talent department. Let's take one look at our other teams: The Ghost Girls? Pathetic...they can't fight, they have no good looks to show off, and lastly there is no reason for anybody to care about them. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch? They have a minor amount of fighting ability, but are oh so stupid. I could outwit them every single week if necessary. Oh, and let's not forget Beauty Shot's opponents for the upcoming Pay-Per-View, Aloe and Lotus Blossom. The most pathetic of them all, they care more about their well polished nails then they do about winning, they wouldn't of even gotten to this point without our help. Defeating them will be the easiest thing yet.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Dr. Whooves: Thank God, here comes Octavia and Vinyl Scratch to shut this woman up.  
>Vinyl Scratch: What are you out here bragging about Photo Finish? You've only had ONE victory, and you cheated to get it.<br>Photo Finish: It's still one more victory than you two have earned so far. Also our, quote un-quote, "Cheating" is what got us this. *Taps Title belt*  
>Pretty Vision: Yeah, we deserve these!<br>Photo Finish: Silence, I will handle this.  
>Pretty Vision: Sorry...<br>Vinyl Scratch: Why don't you let her talk? She seems a lot smarter than you are.  
>Photo Finish: I'd like to see if you have the nerve to insult me from inside the ring.<br>Vinyl Scratch: Have it your way. -Her and Octavia begin approaching the ring-  
>Discord: Very bad idea. I already know how this is going to go down.<br>Dr. Whooves: Care to enlighten us?  
>Discord: That would be spoiling.<br>-Vinyl Scratch and Octavia enter the ring-  
>Vinyl Scratch: Alright, you want insults? You're nothing but a cheating hack, I don't think you could win a single match without doing something dirty, and Octavia and I are going to prove that tonight. We've already went to General Manager Celestia, and we're facing you in the main event tonight.<br>Photo Finish: I look forward to it. *Removes title belt* But I'd like to see how well you fight after this.  
>-Photo Finish swings her title belt at Vinyl Scratch, but she ducks under and hits *Redacted*, Pretty Vision tries to get away in confusion but is hit by *Redacted* from Octavia-<br>Dr. Whooves: I think this is the first time on Sublime we've seen Beauty Shot not in control, tonight's main event could end up being a big momentum breaker for them. Although Octavia was strangely quiet during all this time.  
>Discord: She didn't have the chance to talk because Vinyl wouldn't shut her big mouth.<br>Dr. Whooves: Let's just hope her speaking ability isn't any indication of her wrestling ability tonight. Regardless, it's nearly time for our first match. A rematch of a battle from week one, where Braeburn and Happy Trails defeated Canterlot Class to become the number one contenders for the Combos of Carnage tag team titles. A win here tonight will certainly grant some momentum.  
>Discord: Which they already started to build on this week's edition of Monday night Lunacy.<br>-A replay of Braeburn and Happy Trail's attack on EGO from Lunacy plays on the titantron-  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Announcer: Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 398 pounds, Canterlot Class!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Canterlot Class, and both Prince Blueblood and Hoity Toity look hungry for revenge.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: And their opponents, weighing in at a combined 409 pounds, the team of Braeburn and Happy Trails!<br>-Braeburn and Happy Trails make their way down to the ring, clearly having the fans behind them-  
>Match 1: Canterlot Class vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>*9 Minutes later*  
>-Braeburn and Happy Trails are on the verge of victory when Hoity Toity pushes the referee out of the ring from behind, temporarily knocking him out, Prince Blueblood then hits Happy Trails upside the head with his scepter, Braeburn moves in to help his partner but is hit with *Redacted* by Hoity Toity, the ref gets back up and re-enters the ring as Prince Blueblood pins Happy Trails-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Loud booing-<br>Announcer: Here are your winners, Canterlot Class!  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, as cheap of a revenge as it was, Canterlot Class has won their rematch.<br>Discord: There's no better way to win than cheaply. Who wants a costly victory?  
>-Canterlot Class exits the ring with arrogant smirks plastered on their faces-<br>*Commercial*  
>-The camera cuts to backstage where Babs Seed is sitting on a sofa, casually sipping soda and watching TV, Commander Hurricane enters the room-<br>Commander Hurricane: Attention peasant, I have a job for you.  
>Babs Seed: Huh? Oh it's you...what do ya want?<br>Commander Hurricane: I have a rather large gladiator match to deal with at the gathering this Sunday, with 9 other opponents I may require reinforcements. Time to repay your debt.  
>Babs Seed: Awww...what's da matter? Big bad warrior needs her hand held? Get ya guards to do it, there's nothin' in this deal for me.<br>-Commander Hurricane grabs Babs Seed by the collar of her shirt and lifts her into the air, spilling her soda in the process-  
>Commander Hurricane: Do not cross me you fool...I could easily do to you the same thing I did to your rival.<br>Babs Seed: Ok...ok...I'll help ya if ya need it...just put me down...Jesus Christ.  
>-Commander Hurricane roughly drops Babs Seed-<br>Commander Hurricane: Remember your place. -Walks out-  
>-Babs Seed sits there looking ruffled and frowns down at what's left of her drink-<br>Babs Seed: She spilled my soda...  
>*She felt the wind and longed to follow*<br>Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, approaching the ring, accompanied by Soarin, standing six foot tall and weighing 159 pounds, from Cloudsdale, Spitfire!  
>-Spitfire and Soarin make their way down to the ring together-<br>Spitfire: Try to pay attention to the MATCH this time and maybe you might actually WIN your next one.  
>Soarin: Hey now...I...uhhh...umm...yeah, I got nothing to argue with.<br>-Spitfire kisses Soarin and then enters the ring-  
>Soarin: She tells me to pay attention to the match and then she does THAT.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: Approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, seven inches tall and weighing in at 150 pounds, Nurse Redheart!<br>Match 2: Spitfire vs. Nurse Redheart  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire hits *Redacted* on Nurse Redheart and pins-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: Here is your winner, Spitfire!  
>-Spitfire slides out of the ring-<br>Spitfire: Hope you watched and learned.  
>Soarin: Oh yeah, I payed real good attention...*Mumbles* but not to the match. Hehe.<br>Dr. Whooves: What a dominant performance by Spitfire tonight, she'll be one to watch in that Battle Royal at Proving Grounds.  
>Discord: Pfftt...like anyone could be Commander Hurricane.<br>Dr. Whooves: Why Commander Hurricane?  
>Discord: She is supreme overlord, or over-lady, whatever...<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh please.  
>*Now trending on Twitter: #SpilledSoda #CanterlotClass #"Paying attention"*<br>Discord: About to begin is our number one contender's match for the World Brawler's Championship, and I heard rumors we have a rather unique wrestler debuting tonight.  
>Dr. Whooves: As if we don't have enough "unique" characters already.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Announcer: And now approaching the ring, from Manhattan, weighing in at 197 pounds, standing five foot, seven inches tall, Pipsqueak!<br>-Pipsqueak enters the ring dressed up like a pirate, eye-patch and all, there's a few cheers, but mostly laughs-  
>Discord: Oh would you look at that? A British Pirate!<br>Dr. Whooves: Just shut up.  
>-The sound of flames fill the arena, followed by vaguely creepy music in the background, Doughnut Joe enters the arena with a "glazed over" look in his eyes,behind him he pulls something on wheels covered by a giant table cloth-<br>Dr. Whooves: Is that Doughnut Joe? The hell? And I thought Pipsqueak was our "unique wrestler"!  
>Discord: This will undoubtedly be good.<br>Match 3: Pipsqueak vs. Doughnut Joe  
>Dr. Whooves: It looks like were now being joined by the current World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane.<br>Thunderlane: Don't mind me, I'm just here to watch the freak-show.  
>Discord: Which one of these two would you be more scared to end up in the ring with at Proving Grounds?<br>Thunderlane: Scared isn't the right word Discord, I might be confused by all the weirdness for a moment, but I will not be for one second intimidated by either of them.  
>*12 minutes later*<br>-Pipsqueak is hit by *Pre-Heat!* and is stumbling backwards, giving Doughnut Joe the chance to hit *Baker's Dozen* on him, Pipsqueak goes down and Doughnut Joe takes the pin-  
>*1...2...3*<br>Announcer: Here's your winner, and the number one contender for the World Brawler's Championship, Dou-  
>-Doughnut Joe takes the mic away from the announcer-<br>Doughnut Joe: I am not Doughnut Joe...from now on I will be known as...the Underrrrrr Bakerrrrrr!  
>-Under Baker leaves the ring and removes the table cloth from the thing he rolled in, revealing a giant fake oven filled with doughnuts and other assorted pastries, he then re-enters the ring and picks up Pipsqueak, proceeding to toss him into the oven-<br>Under Baker: Rrrrrrest...in...PASTRIES!  
>-Under Baker suddenly turns around and gives Thunderlane a creepy smile-<br>Thunderlane: Uhhh...I just remembered I had a really important thing to get to...I'll be going now.  
>-Thunderlane leaves as Under Baker continues to be creepy-<br>Dr. Whooves: That was the most bizarre thing I've yet seen on Sublime.  
>Discord: I'm glad Under Baker showed up, finally somebody I can relate to!<br>Dr. Whooves: You should quit commentary and join him in a tag team.  
>Discord: Nah, somebody has to balance your BORING blabbing out.<br>*Commercial*  
>-Commander Hurricane enters Celestia's office backstage-<br>Commander Hurricane: You summoned me?  
>Celestia: Yes, I did. We have a few things to discuss.<br>Commander Hurricane: Like your surrendering command of Sublime to me?  
>Celestia: Not in this life. Sit down.<br>-Commander Hurricane sneers but takes a seat-  
>Celestia: There's been some...concern...from your fellow wrestlers about your behavior backstage.<br>Commander Hurricane: They should be concerned, but what exactly are they crying about?  
>Celestia: Apparently you don't do much but walk around with your guards aggressively intimidating others to try and get what you want.<br>Commander Hurricane: And? I'm trying to establish dominance, I'm not the only one.  
>Celestia: True, but nobody else here or on Lunacy has a pack of armored guards with weapons. I just wanted to let you know that I've decided that your guards will be banned from ringside at Proving Grounds.<br>Commander Hurricane: What? How dare you?! You don't have the authority!  
>Celestia: I have every authority. I am General Manager, your rank means nothing "Commander".<br>Commander Hurricane: Grrrrrr...fine! I have a backup plan installed anyways.  
>-Commander Hurricane storms out of the office, Celestia returns to her paperwork undisturbed-<br>-The camera switches to backstage, just behind the arena, where Rainbow Dash and Applejack meet up-  
>Applejack: Ah had the feelin' ah'd be runnin' into ya sometime durin' this tournament.<br>Rainbow Dash: Honestly I'd much rather be fighting Trixie, but at least you'll put up a better fight. It'll make a more awesome victory to go into Proving Grounds with.  
>Applejack: Pfttt..ya speak like you're actually gonna win.<br>Rainbow Dash: Of course I will, you might be a friend, but I'm going all in.  
>Applejack: We'll see about that.<br>-The two give each other competitive glares before going separate ways-  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and is part of the semi-finals of the World Fighter's Championship tournament, now making her way to the ring, weighing 151 pounds, standing five foot, ten inches tall, from Loneyville, Applejack!  
>*You see me soaring through the sky,I see you below as you walk on by*<br>Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, on her way to the ring, from Clouds dale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!  
>Match 4: Tournament Match, Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash<br>*18 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: This has been an incredible display of skill by both competitors thus far, both these women are showing that they are championship material.<br>-Applejack Irish Whips Rainbow Dash into a corner and starts raining down punches on her, she then sets Rainbow Dash up on the top rope and starts setting up for a big move, but Rainbow Dash counters and shoves Applejack down to the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash is setting up, I think we know what's coming next.<br>*Sonic Raindrop*  
>Discord: And that's why you do NOT try and fight a high flyer on the top ropes. It gets you owned.<br>-Rainbow Dash follows up the Sonic Raindrop with a pin-  
>*1...2...3*<br>Announcer: Here is your winner, advancing to the final match of the World Fighter's Tournament at Proving Grounds, Rainbow Dash!  
>-Rainbow Dash celebrates in the ring, garnering large amounts of cheers from the crowd-<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Last match determined that Rainbow Dash will be going on to Proving Grounds to fight for the World Fighter's Championship, the next match will determine her opponent, will it be Trixie or the latecomer Daring Do?<br>*Trixie's music plays, the crowd cheers as the impressive pyro goes off, but boos as she begins to speak*  
>Trixie: The following match is part of the semi-finals for the World Fighter's Championship Tournament, now approaching the ring, from the city of Manhattan, standing at an incredible five foot, eleven inches tall, and weighing at a precise 140 pounds, the undoubtable victor of the upcoming fight, the GRRRRRREEEEEEEAT AND POWERRRRRFUL TRRRRRRRRIXIE!<br>Dr. Whooves: Trixie has proven herself to be in the upper echelon of Sublime the past few weeks, Daring Do is going to have to struggle for this one, but if she can avoid that deadly Ursa Lock there may be a chance.  
>*Never Back Down*<br>-Daring Do walks down the ramp, getting nearly as much of a pop as last week, as she makes her way to the ring she signs a few auto-graphs and even throws her explorer's hat into the crowd-  
>Match 5: Tournament Match, Trixie vs. Daring Do<br>*15 minutes later*  
>-Trixie has already kicked out of two of Daring Do's finishers, while Daring Do has been carefully avoiding giving Trixie any chance to use the Ursa Lock up to this point, Daring Do hits *Redacted* on Trixie and heads for the top rope-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Daring Do is ready to put Trixie away.  
>-Daring Do goes for a high flying move, but Trixie rolls out of the way-<br>Discord: High risk, high fail.  
>-Trixie moves in for the Ursa Lock, Daring Do tries to frantically get away but is unable to stop Trixie from locking it in-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh no, Trixie has the Ursa Lock, this spells doom for Daring Do.  
>-Daring Do puts all her strength into trying to reach the ropes, but to no avail, after about a minute and ten second she taps out-<br>Trixie: Here's your winner,by way of submission, moving on to the finals at Proving Grounds, the future World Fighter's Champion, the GRRRREEEEAT AND POWERRRRFULL TRRRRIXIE!  
>-Trixie leaves the ring, afterwards Commander Hurricane emerges with her entourage and surrounds the weakened Daring Do in the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, leave the poor woman alone. She's had enough.  
>Discord: One doesn't defy Commander Hurricane and get away with it.<br>Commander Hurricane: On your feet Plebeian!  
>-Daring Do slowly manages to stand, only to be immediately hit with Commander Hurricane's helmet, Commander Hurricane takes off the turnbuckle padding and drags Daring Do over to it and starts slamming her face into it repeatedly, eventually causing her to bleed, Commander Hurricane then throws her out of the ring and climbs out of the ring herself to grab a steel chair-<br>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane is just psychotic, there's no call for this brutality!  
>-After working Daring Do over with the steel chair Commander Hurricane has two of her guards carry Daring Do over towards the announce table, they lift her high up into the air before slamming her through it-<br>-Very loud boos fill the arena-  
>-Commander Hurricane re-enters the ring and picks up a mic-<br>Commander Hurricane: Let me give you surfs a quick history lesson. A long time ago I was the leader of the greatest empire Equestria ever knew, an empire that was glorious, respected, and feared! It was an empire that was eventually overthrown by plebeians like her! *Points at Daring Do* Now I have the chance to build a new empire, and this time history will not repeat itself. This new empire will not be stopped by anyone, definitely not pathetic weaklings like your little hero Daring Do! At Proving Grounds, I will brutalize every single opponent in a similar manner if it's what I must do. Commander Hurricane will rule Sublime, one championship at a time.  
>Discord: The Commander has spoken, now our sponsors take their turn. We'll be back soon for our main event, Beauty Shot vs. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch<br>*Commercial*  
>*DubstepClassical Mix*  
>Announcer: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, now approaching the ring, weighing a combined 290 pounds, the team of Octavia and Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: This is another rematch from the first week of Sublime, where Beauty Shot defeated Octavia and Vinyl Scratch through various underhanded means, this is Octavia and Vinyl's chance for revenge and to soften up Beauty Shot for Aloe and Lotus Blossom.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Announcer: And their opponents, at a combined weight of 282 pounds, Beauty Shot!  
>Main Event: Beauty Shot vs. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia<br>*21 Minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch is hit by *Redacted* from Photo Finish-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl just barely hanging on.<br>-Vinyl Scratch crawls towards the ropes, desperate to make the tag, but at the last second Octavia jumps down from the ropes and starts walking away, the crowd boos her-  
>Dr. Whooves: What?!<br>Discord: -Laughs- That's teamwork right there.  
>Dr. Whooves: I can't believe this, Octavia is leaving her tag team partner to suffer at the hands of Beauty Shot.<br>-Photo Finish smiles cruelly-  
>Photo Finish: Look at that Vinyl Scratch, your partner made the smart move and left, now you're all alone.<br>-Photo Finish picks Vinyl Scratch up and hits *Redacted* again, and goes for another pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Announcer: Here are your winners, Beauty Shot!  
>Dr. Whooves: I just don't believe it...Octavia betrayed her best friend, for no good reason!<br>Discord: There's always a reason, you probably won't like it though.  
>Dr. Whooves: Nothing could justify that. But it looks like an explanation will have to wait for next week, we're out of time. We'll see you at Proving Grounds!<br>-The show ends with Beauty Shot taunting Vinyl Scratch-  
>Match Results:<br>Match 1: Canterlot Class vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails Canterlot Class won  
>Match 2: Spitfire vs. Nurse Redheart Spitfire won<br>Match 3: Pipsqueak vs. Under Baker Under Baker won  
>Match 4: Tournament Match, Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash won<br>Match 5: Tournament Match, Trixie vs. Daring Do Trixie won  
>Main Event: Beauty Shot vs. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch Beauty Shot won<br>Tournament Status:  
>Applejack and Daring Do eliminated<br>Rainbow Dash and Trixie advancing to finals  
>Proving Grounds Matches:<br>World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie  
>World Brawler's Championship: Thunderlane vs. Under Baker<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Beauty Shot vs. Aloe and Lotus Blossom  
>International Championship: Ten Woman Battle Royal: Commander Hurricane vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Cheerilee vs. Inkie Pie vs. Blinkie Pie vs. Spitfire vs. Applejack vs. Daring Do<br>Steel Cage Match: Apple Bloom vs. Babs Seed  
>Combos of Carnage Tag Team Championship: Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. EGO (Inter-Promotional)<p> 


	31. Power 30 - Week 3

1. Trixie Position Change: +2 Last Week:3  
>2. Scootaloo Position Change: -1 Last Week:1<br>3. Lightning Dust Position Change: -1 Last Week:2  
>4. Babs Seed Position Change: +9 Last Week:13<br>5. Photo Finish Position Change: -1 Last Week:4  
>6. Pretty Vision Position Change: -1 Last Week:5<br>7. Overdrive Position Change: +7 Last Week:14  
>8. Fancy Pants Position Change: 0 Last Week:8<br>9. Gustave Le Grand Position Change: 0 Last Week:9  
>10. Braeburn Position Change: 0 Last Week:10<br>11. Happy Trails Position Change: 0 Last Week:11  
>12. Pinkie Pie Position Change:-6 Last Week:6<br>13. Commander Hurricane Position Change:-6 Last Week:7  
>14. Sunset Shimmer Position Change: -2 Last Week:12<br>15. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:+7 Last Week:22  
>16. Apple Bloom Position Change: -1 Last Week:15<br>17. Cadance Position Change:+7 Last Week:24  
>18. Diamond Tiara Position Change:-1 Last Week:17<br>19. Twist Position Change:-3 Last Week:16  
>20. Flash Sentry Position Change:-2 Last Week:18<br>21. Shining Armor Position Change:-2 Last Week:19  
>22. Rainbow Dash Position Change:+6 Last Week:28<br>23. Colgate Position Change:+6 Last Week:29  
>24. Turf Position Change:-4 Last Week:20<br>25. Thunderlane Position Change: N/A Last Week:N/A  
>26. Spitfire Position Change:-5 Last Week:21<br>27. Applejack Position Change: N/A Last Week:N/A  
>28. Rarity Position Change: -5 Last Week:23<br>29. Daring Do Position Change: N/A Last Week:N/A  
>30. Berry Punch Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>Entering the Power 30-<br>Thunderlane: Thunderlane entered his debut guns blazing. In his very first match he managed to: Survive a fatal-four-way, pin Big MacIntosh, and win the World Brawler's Championship. Any opponent that is assigned to him at Proving Grounds is in for some bruises.  
>Applejack: Applejack has advanced through the tournament with a steady stream of victories and is now in the semi-finals of the World Fighter's championship tournament. There's a high possibility she could be the first ever World Fighter's Champion.<br>Daring Do: The long anticipated debut of Daring Do was not a disappointment. She managed to defeat the seemingly unstoppable Commander Hurricane and propel herself into the semi-finals of Sublime's tournament.  
>Berry Punch: Just a week ago she was the laughing stock of Lunacy, but this week she has proven herself to be a real fighter, she may be on this list to stay, if she can avoid passing out again.<br>Leaving the Power 30-  
>Lotus Blossom and Aloe: Although they are the number one contenders to the Sublime Tag Team Championship, they both only have one win to their name, and not having a match while on the lower part of the power 30 is never safe.<br>Rumble: Another number one contender loses his spot due to inactivity, however, given this superstar's previous momentum he may not be off the list for long.  
>Fluttershy: Fluttershy's impressive win last week was overshadowed by her loss to Applejack this week, and sadly for her, there is no way to lose a match and stay on the Power 30 when one is 30th.<br>Who to look out for-  
>DJ Zema Ion and Neon Lights: This duo has certainly looked impressive the past few weeks. While not scoring any major victories yet they have shown enough skill to warrant being listed here.<br>Midnight Strike: Without even having a single win Midnight Strike has shown off an impressive amount of skill in her matches. Perhaps if her match-condemning bad luck streak ever ends she will enter the Power 30.


	32. Pinkie Pie and Sparkler - New Gimmicks

Our sources are telling us that Sublime superstar Pinkie Pie and Lunacy superstar Sparkler will possibly be repackaged in the very near future.

This is only speculation, but as soon as the next episodes of Lunacy and Sublime, we may be seeing vignettes for Pinkie and Sparkler's new characters. We do find it odd though that EWF management could be looking to revamp these two SPECIFIC characters, especially since they haven't even been on TV for a full MONTH. We see nothing wrong with how they are portrayed currently, but maybe this is apart of something bigger.


	33. Proving Grounds

*I'm on a slow drain as you watch me burn*

-A fantastic display of pyrotechnics shoot off as the crowd cheers for the first pay per view of the year-

Ahuizotl: Welcome all to the EWF's first ever pay-per-view, Proving Grounds! I'm Lunacy commentator Ahuizotl with my Sublime counterpart, Discord.  
>Discord: Tonight is bound to be more chaotic than any edition of Lunacy or Sublime, with matches such as Lightning Dust versus Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash versus Trixie, both show's respective world title's are on the line in each.<p>

Ahuizotl: But not only the world titles, but EVERY title will be on the line at some point tonight.

Discord: Personally I've been looking forward to the International Championship title match, a ten woman battle-royal, which should be starting up anytime now.

Announcer: The following match, is a ten woman Battle Royal, and it is for the International Championship!

Match 1: Ten Woman Battle Royal, Commander Hurricane vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Cheerilee vs. Inkie Pie vs. Blinkie Pie vs. Spitfire vs. Applejack vs. Daring Do

*2 minutes later*

-Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie throw Sweet Tooth over the top rope together, but Commander Hurricane hits them with a double clothesline, knocking both of them over as well-

Elimination 1: Sweet Tooth by Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie

Elimination 2: Inkie Pie by Commander Hurricane

Elimination 3: Blinkie Pie by Commander Hurricane

Discord: Commander Hurricane means SERIOUS business.

Ahuizotl: I don't care as long as she eliminates Daring Do.

*3 minutes later*

-Cheerilee has Pinkie Pie up in the corner, ready to eliminate her, but Pinkie Pie slips loose and completely reverses their positions, pushing Cheerilee over instead-  
>Elimination 4: Cheerilee by Pinkie Pie<p>

Ahuizotl: How did she even do that?!

Discord: It's Pinkie, you never know what crazy crap she's going to pull off next.

*5 minutes later*

-Commander Hurricane is beating on Daring Do when Fluttershy attacks her from behind, Commander Hurricane turns and glares at her-

Fluttershy: Uhh...sorry...*Meep*

-Commander Hurricane hits *Legion* on Fluttershy and then literally throws her out of the ring-

Elimination 5: Fluttershy by Commander Hurricane

Ahuizotl: That's the third elimination by Commander Hurricane so far, she is just rampaging through this match.

*4 minutes later*

-Spitfire goes for a *Broken Formation* on Pinkie Pie but she counters into *Pinkie Sense*, Spitfire stumbles back to the rope where Pinkie Pie goes to push her over, however Spitfire grabs Pinkie Pie and pulls her over the rope with her, Pinkie Pie falls to the floor while Spitfire narrowly manages to grab unto the ropes and pull herself back in-

Elimination 6: Pinkie Pie by Spitfire

Discord: Well what do ya know, the old woman has some speed in her.

Ahuizotl: Old? She's only thirty.

Discord: Like I said, old woman.

*6 minutes later*

-Spitfire charges at Applejack but Applejack ducks and flips her over the top rope-

Elimination 7: Spitfire by Applejack

Ahuizotl: And then there were three.

-Applejack and Daring Do begin teaming up on Commander Hurricane-

Ahuizotl: No Applejack! Don't help Daring Do, she doesn't deserve allies!

-Babs Seed runs into the arena and enters the ring-

Discord: It's alright, Commander Hurricane's reinforcements are here.

-Before being noticed Babs Seed shoves Applejack over the top rope-

Elimination 8: Applejack by Babs Seed

Ahuizotl: That's definitely going to escalate Babs Seed's problems with her relatives.

-Both Commander Hurricane and Babs Seed begin attacking Daring Do-

Ahuizotl: HAHAHAHA! How does it feel Daring?

-Apple Bloom runs into the arena-

Discord: And here come the buzzkill.

-Apple Bloom enters the ring and hits *Redacted* on Babs Seed, Babs Seed rolls out of the ring and starts running while Apple Bloom gives chase-  
>-Daring Do gets back to her feet and stares down Commander Hurricane-<p>

Discord: And look who we have left in the ring.

Ahuizotl: Tear her a new one Commander.

*7 minutes later*

-Commander Hurricane has Daring Do in the corner and is raining down punches, she then moves Daring Do to the top of the corner and prepares to eliminate her, but Daring Do stuns her with a lucky kick to the face and gets down. Daring Do then hits *Redacted* on Commander Hurricane and shoves her out of the ring-

Elimination 9: Commander Hurricane by Daring Do

Ahuizotl: NOOOOO!

Announcer: And here is your winner, and the first ever International Champion, Daring Do!

Ahuizotl: God dammit.

Discord: Just imagine if she had won the OIL championship.

Ahuizotl: Why does everyone do this to me?

Discord: Because it is fun.

Ahuizotl: That sure was a great opener! Don't you think, Discord?

Discord: I suppose so...why the lack of shenanigans, though?

Ahuizotl: Not every battle royal needs to have everything break down for your own enjoyment.

Discord: I NEED my daily shenanigans!

Ahuizotl: Well, I can promise Monday Night Lunacy will give you JUST that! Speaking of...before Lunacy's first match of the night begins...let's go backstage, with our broadcast colleague, *REDACTED*...

*Interview area*

Interviewer: Thank you, gentlemen. Right now I am here with the Bromans...Shining Armor...and Flash Sentry. -The BroMans are standing side by side their interviewer, refusing to make eye contact with their partner.- BroMans, tonight you face the team of Snips and Snails, recently dubbed "SLIME." In the main event of this past week's episode of Lunacy, SLIME and Sunset Shimmer BEAT you and Cadance, after Sunset...let's say, "distracted" you, Shining-

Shining: What else WOULD you call it?! That's all that happened! She DISTRACTED me!

Interviewer: Well...you COULD'VE looked away-

Shining: I'm a guy, alright! We DO this kind of stuff...

Flash: Well, maybe you should go be a "guy" with your OWN girl, and leave mine be...

Shining: SHE distracted ME. I wasn't wearing a Gimp suit! I did NOTHING to draw attention to her!

Flash: When that bell rings, you need to FOCUS, man...you don't worry about ANY girl in the world until that. Bell. RINGS. We lost because YOU forgot this. You left me high and dry to get my ass WHOOPED, and if you make the same mistake again-

Shining: I WON'T make the same mistake again...

Flash: ...If you DO...we're going to LOSE on PAY PER VIEW. The FIRST Pay Per View. Think about that. Sunset won't be in EITHER corner...I told her to stay in the locker room. If she DOES make her presence felt, though...cancel her out. We are The BROMANS, Shining...we are a well-oiled MACHINE, and NO GIRL is going to get in our way...alright? -Holds out his fist-

Shining: ...Alright. -Bumps Flash's fist- I got it...

Flash: Good. Now, let's make sure "Attack of The SLIME II" fails at the box office! -BroMans walks off-

Interviewer: Thank you for your time, gentlemen...

*REDACTED THEME* -Crowd boos-

Announcer: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FAAALLL! Introducing FIRST...at a combined weight, of 402 POOOUNNDSSS...Snips, and Snails...SLLLIIIMEEEE...

Discord: Oh...now THIS is MY kind of tag team. Just look at how EVILLY they walk to the ring.

Ahuizotl: They're two of the BIGGEST creepers Lunacy has to offer. Snips and Snails stumped the BroMans earlier this Monday, but only because of the...

Discord: Go on...say it. The PRIMAL SAVVY of Sunset Shimmer. Who can blame Shining Armor?

Ahuizotl: He let his partner down because of his hormones...

Discord: And Snips and Snails are going to EXPLOIT the dissension forming in the ranks of the BroMans. Trust me.

Ahuizotl: You might be right.

Discord: Of COURSE I am. Chaos also gives me extra intellect.

Ahuizotl: Oh booooyyy...as if you couldn't be ANY smarter...

Discord: It also allows me to detect sarcasm.

Ahuizotl: Dammit.

The sky turns to a different shade of blue... -Mostly cheers-

Announcer: Aaaanddd...their opponents! At a combined weight of 421 POOOUUNNDSSS...Shining Armor...and Flash SEEENTRRRYYY...THE BROOOOMAAANNSSSS!

Ahuizotl: The BroMans PROVED to be a cohesive unit on the second episode of Lunacy, when Shining Armor returned EARLY from a CONCUSSION to save Flash Sentry from SLIME.

Discord: Oooohhhh how much two more weeks can change...

Match 2: Flash Sentry & Shining Armor vs Snips & Snails

Crowd: BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS!

Ahuizotl: And this ovation for The BroMans JUST may get them on the same page...

Discord: The crowd can only help so much...

-11 minutes later-

-Snips grabs Flash for the German Suplex, as Snails is ready to drop the leg-drop. Flash counters the suplex by landing on his feet, and moves out of the way to cause Snails to hit Snips with a cross-body. Snails clumsily apologizes, and turns around to meet a kick to the gut from Flash. The crowd begins cheering loudly-

Ahuizotl: Is he going to go for it?! Is he going for the Flash Flood?!

Discord: I hope so. I'm not easily impressed, but that move is a thing of BEAUTY.

-Before Flash can hit the Flash Flood, Shining Armor blind tags himself in. The crowd IMMEDIATELY begins booing, as Flash releases his grip on Snips-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...

Discord: I KNEW it! I TOLD you this would happen!

Ahuizotl: There's a match going on, guys! A BIG match!

Flash: Is it really going to be like this, man? I HAD THE MATCH WON!

Shining: You still could've HIT the move! SNIPS is the legal man! I was going to finish him off!

Flash: I had it all under CONTRO-

-Snails tries to run at Flash, but Flash vaults him over the top rope down to the floor, and goes right back to arguing with Shining-

Discord: It's the BIGGEST match of their young careers...and they're BICKERING! It's GLORIOUS!

-As the BroMans are arguing, Snips tries to club Shining in the back, but Shining moves out of the way, causing Snips to clothesline Flash out of the ring. He holds on, though. Shining runs off the ropes, attempting to hit Snips with a dropkick, but now SNIPS moves, and Shining nails Flash with the dropkick, the velocity causing Flash's upper back to hit the announce table. The crowd "OOOH's."-

Discord: See where this bickering gets you boys, NOWHERE?

Ahuizotl: To be fair...this time it was SHINING ARMOR who brought up the better point.

Discord: Doesn't matter WHO brought up the better point, their stupidity COULD cost them that match!

-Shining looks out to the floor at Flash, giving Snips the opportunity to lift Shining up for a German Suplex. In the corner is Snails, who jumps off at JUST the right time, connecting with the leg-drop-

Ahuizotl: Snails scores with a HUGE move! -Snips hooks the leg-

1...2...3! -The crowd boos, as Snips slowly crawls backwards away from Shining's fallen body. Snips picks him up by the arms-

Announcer: Here are your winners...Snips...and SNAAAILLSS...SLIIIMMMEEE!

Discord: What did I say from the VERY beginning? That the BroMans' NONSENSE would wind up costing them this OH-SO important match, and it DID! It absolutely DID!

Ahuizotl: They should've listened to themselves, and put their differences aside...and now, SLIME now owns TWO tag team victories over the BroMans...

-Flash gets into the ring, and stares down at a reeling Shining on the mat.-

Flash: You failed me AGAIN! You failed US AGAIN! YOU CAN ONLY FAIL SO MANY TIMES, SHINING ARMOR! -Flash shakes his head, exits the ring, and walks off, as the crowd begins to chant "YOU DESERVE BETTER" with a supporting 5 claps per chant-

Ahuizotl: What will this mean for a tag team that could be...SO much more?

Discord: Hopefully they'll feud. THAT'D be JUICY! Two frat-boys in a Toga match? Ugh...actually, on second thought...

Ahuizotl: Yeaaahh...let's just not think about that image.

Discord: I TRULY did not intend for that one to come out like that. It was one of those stereotypical things...the SAUNA MATCH was bad enough...

Ahuizotl: -Holding his head- NEXT MATCH!

Discord: Okay, okay...jeez...I happen to think Twist is QUITE cute...when she's not naked, or talking...or breathing.

Ahuizotl: So...Twist is cute when she's dead?

Discord: Yup. In a maggot infested grave, where we can NEVER see her...-clears throat, and looks over his script- AH! Our next match will feature the EWF debut of Hugh Jelly, the man who will NEVER try Nutella simply because "it's not jelly."

Ahuizotl: That's just unheard of...I want a script.

Discord: Hmmmm...too bad?

*RUMBLE'S THEME* -Mostly crowd cheers, probably because the crowd thinks the Carnage title isn't worth a damn to only be contested in the third match on the show-

Announcer: The following MIXED-TAG-TEAM match...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first...at a combined weight of 497 POOOUNNDSSS...the team of Horsepower, Flitter, aaannddd CLOOOUDDCHAAASSEERRR!

Discord: And the Roses are looking RAVISHING as always. There's nothing better than a woman that can fight AND look good while doing it.

Ahuizotl: And I'd say just about EVERY woman signed to EWF does JUST that!

Discord: ...Except Twist.

Ahuizotl: I try not to count her for ANYTHING.

Discord: -Chortles- Good man.

Ehehehe...everybody come see the greatest show... -Pretty big pop-

Announcer: Aaaannnndd THEIR opponent! At a combined weight of 627 POOOUUNNDSSSS...representing The ODDITIES! Hugh Jelly, Clip Clop, and MIIDDDNNIIGHTTT STRRRIIKKEEE!

Discord: I wish THESE guys were on Sublime! They're not exactly as TREACHEROUS as I'd like, but they THRIVE to have FUN! Well, except Midnight...she's a bit of a stick in the mud...but her boyfriend and company? I WANT TO HAVE SOME TEA WITH THEM, because beer is ICKY!

Ahuizotl: And when the bell rings...Rumble's entourage is going to be in for a BIG surprise...

Discord: Just reminding everyone at home...this is NOT an intergender matchup, like the handicap version we saw on Monday. The men will face the men, and the chicks shall face the chicks! Just like GOD intended!

Ahuizotl: You realize that there are TWO women on Horsepower's team...but only ONE representing the Oddities?

Discord: This may prove to be hazardous to Midnight. Flitter and Cloudchaser could isolate her from her partners ALL match. This could work in the favor of Horsepower and his team of Femme Fetales.

Match 3: Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser vs Hugh Jelly, Clip Clop, and Midnight Strike

-6 minutes later-

-Horsepower and Clip Clop are on the top rope, jocking for position. Clip Clop is trying to level Horsepower with a superplex, but the strength of Horsepower is just too much to handle.-

Ahuizotl: This could be DISASTROUS if these two LARGER than average men fall at the SAME TIME!

Discord -Giggles like a schoolgirl- I KNOW! Just think of it...575 pounds of GIRTH...IMPLODING the ring!

Ahuizotl: Then how would the rest of the matches be contested?

Discord: ...Chaos doesn't NEED to be thought through.

-Out of nowhere, Hugh Jelly LEAPS on the top turnbuckle, and he and Clip Clop are able to overpower Horsepower and drive him to the mat with a DOUBLE SUPERPLEX!-

Discord: OH MY 'LANTA! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!

Ahuizotl: THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!

Discord: And MASTERFUL! -Sheds a tear- I'm so proud...

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser take this opportunity to get in the ring and stomp on both Clip Clop and Hugh Jelly. The crowd boos, until Midnight enters the fray and TOSSES Flitter over the top rope and down to the floor. Cloudchaser turns towards Midnight, rears back, and hits her with a ferocious SLAP! The crowd "OOOH's-

Discord: I haven't heard a slap that loud since my last girlfriend sent one my way!

Ahuizotl: I sure do feel sorry for HER...

Discord: Yeah, me too...she's dead now.

Ahuizotl: ?

-Midnight spits on the mat, and shoves Cloudchaser backwards, sending her slipping on a banana peel just set up by Clip Clop-

Discord: Oh how CLICHE!

Ahuizotl: But EFFECTIVE!

-Clip Clop laughs, as Cloudchaser sloppily stands up and is hit with "The Clocks Strikes" by Midnight-

Ahuizotl: She's got her!

1...2...3! -The crowd cheers wildly-

Announcer: Here are YOUR WINNEERRSSSS! Clip Clop, Hugh Jeeellyyy...and MIIDDDNNIIGGHHTTT STRRRIIKKEEEEE!

Discord: I was HIGHLY satisfied with this match! There was so much chaos, I just couldn't count it all on BOTH hands!

Ahuizotl: Midnight...returns to action, and is FINALLY victorious! Her neck was worked on nearly ALL match by Flitter and Cloudchaser, but she persevered, and got her FIRST win!

Discord: It only would've been better had the banana peel been kept IN the trick bag...NOT COOL, Clip Clop...

-Hugh Jelly approaches Midnight, dips her, and then gives her a deep kiss. The crowd whoops and whistles in response.-

Discord: ECH! Just imagine all those flavors of jam swishing around in Midnight's mouth...what does she see in this guy?

Ahuizotl: Oh, Discord...don't be so...JELLY.

Discord: OHOHOHOHOHOHO-screw you.

-Clip Clop, Dance Fever, and Bill Neigh lead the audience in some interactive antics as their theme music plays. Hugh carries Midnight up the ramp, they both looking into each other's eyes-

Ahuizotl: Awww...and for ONCE...Midnight actually looks...happy.

Discord: GAG! Where's the debauchery?

Ahuizotl: Be quiet, you. Good for The Oddities! Big win tonight at Proving Grounds!

*Sunset Shimmer's Locker Room*

Sunset: I know you're mad, Flash...but I NEED you out there with me!

Flash: Just answer me ONE THING, Sunny...why would you PURPOSELY cost us the match Monday? I'm pissed at Shining for getting distracted, but what would possess you to CAUSE the distraction in the FIRST PLACE?

Sunset: -Chuckles- Oh, Flash...-rubbing her index finger along Flash's abs- I've told you this before...getting inside your opponent's head is the quickest way to BEATING your opponent.

Flash: What? Did your horoscope tell you that?

Sunset: -Stern look- Don't be rude, Flash...

Flash: The only thing you're doing is getting inside SHINING's head. What if this only makes Cadance even ANGRIER at you?

Sunset: Her anger will be her downfall, then. She can't WIN the title on a Disqualification.

Flash: And you won't WIN the title if she IS disqualified.

Sunset: True, but I doubt Cadance could handle being called a "coward", and THAT is what she'd be if she got herself disqualified. She's just going to have to keep herself level-headed, and it's going to be TOO much for her in the end. She'll be weak, and I'LL be the WINNER. And you can raise my hand and we can go back to our hotel room and...

Flash: -Grins- Celebrate?

Sunset: They'll be out of wine in NO time...-winks-

Flash: I'm still PISSED, though, Sunny...it was my FIRST pay per view...and we LOST.

Sunset: -Grabs hold of Flash's chin, and turns it to make him look into her eyes- Baby...Shining can't help it if he is the weaker half of your team. You're the one that has gotten the crowd to get behind you guys. Your finisher is AMAZING. You're the more HANDSOME of the two, the more physically fit, the more MARKETABLE. Let's face it...one day, The BroMans are going to be tag team champions, and they're going to try to crop as MUCH of Shining Armor off of that billboard, or program, or tour bus to make ALL the room they can for YOU.

Flash: -Blushes- Thanks, babe...you always know how to cheer me up.

Sunset: -Kisses Flash on the forehead- That's all the love you're getting for now...you'll just have to wait until I win to get the FULL PACKAGE.

Flash: -Gently grabs Sunset's hand, and leads her out of her locker room- I think the wait will be WELL worth it...

Discord: Ah, young love...

Ahuizotl: The love Sunset Shimmer has for Flash Sentry is among the weirdest I've ever seen.

Discord: How so?

Ahuizotl: What the hell do you mean? She flirts with other men, she costs her boyfriend matches...where's the love in THAT?!

Discord: Tough love, my friend.

Ahuizotl: SUNSET ISN'T FLASH'S FATHER!

Discord: ...We don't know that for sure.

Ahuizotl: I do...SHUT UP.

*REDACTED THEME* -A few boos from the crowd-

Announcer: The following contest..is scheduled for OOONEE FALL...and is for...the Crater Chiiiiccckk...CHAAAMMPPIIOONNSHHIIIPPP! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring...by Shining Armor! From Crystalville...weighing in at 129 POOOUNNDSSS...CAAADDAANNCCEEE!

Ahuizotl: This is a match I have been looking forward to ALL week. No doubt, Cadance and Sunset Shimmer have had the most HEATED feud in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation since week 1.

Discord: And that could be attributed to MANY things. Boys, jealousy, typical girl-wanting-to-be-dominant tropes. But NOTHING...and I mean NOTHING...is fueling this rivalry MORE...than the Crater Chick Championship.

Ahuizotl: Absolutely. These two ladies need not focus on their petty relationship struggles right now, because it DOESN'T MATTER...at least for right now. All that should matter, is becoming the first EVER Crater Chick Champion.

And now...it's all over now... -Quite an abundant amount of cheers-

Announcer: Aaaannddd..HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring...by Flash Sentry! From Canterlot...weighing in at 142 POOOUNNDSS...Sunseeetttt...SHIIIMEEEEEERRR!

Discord: We would SURE be remiss, however, if we DIDN'T bring up all of the negative forces in these two relationships leading up to this match.

Ahuizotl: It sure has been odd to see it all play out. Sunset flirts with Shining Armor, and whether it be to get inside the head of Cadance or not, it's still NOT right.

Discord: I don't think Sunset cares. And Shining Armor SURE doesn't seem to mind it either...I certainly can't blame him. Maybe he likes the bad girls?

Ahuizotl: Don't make a commitment with another woman, then. Flash Sentry might be better off with a kind girl like Cadance, also. He seems to be under a spell from Sunset...

Discord: He's been showing his teeth in recent weeks, however. He realizes how CLOSE his tag team partner is to his gal. If Shining Armor wants a bad girl, he'd better look somewhere else. You should NEVER steal a man's girl, ESPECIALLY if it's your BEST FRIEND'S girl.

Ahuizotl: Wise words from one Mr. Discord. We will see if either Flash Sentry or Shining Armor play a deciding role in the outcome of this match.

-The referee holds the championship up in the air, and shows it to both competitors. Sunset grabs the championship, and kisses it-

Ahuizotl: Might be a bit too early to do that...

Discord: Gotta love her confidence! So devilish...

-Sunset, in a flash, leaps and Cadance, and hits her with the Crater Chick championship. There are more boos directed towards Sunset now-

Discord: Confidence and intelligence go hand in hand! LOVELY! DO IT AGAIN!

Ahuizotl: You had to figure Sunset wasn't going to allow Cadance to get the upper-hand, but COME ON!

-Flash looks disgusted by this action, and throws his arms out at his side. Sunset blows him a kiss, and silently hands the referee the belt. The referee checks on Cadance, asking if she can continue. When Cadance gets back up, the referee rings the bell, and Sunset immediately runs at her in the corner, sending a flurry of kicks at her left leg.-

Discord: And it seems Sunset has a game-plan early: Attack the leg of Cadance!

Ahuizotl: Sunset isn't exactly known for her submission skills, but I won't take away how smart this is by her. If Cadance can't stand on two legs, she can't win the title.

-Sunset grabs Cadance's left leg, wraps it over the middle rope, and begins twisting it. Shining Armor looks on in worry.-

Match 4: Crater Chick Championship: Sunset Shimmer w/ Flash Sentry vs Cadance w/ Shining Armor

-9 minutes later-

-Sunset drags Cadance over to the turnbuckle, and leaves the ring. Outside the ring, she grabs Cadance's legs, wraps them around the ring-post, and places her own legs over them, dangling barely above the floor. She applies severe pressure.-

Ahuizotl: A figure four leg lock?! MY GOD! This poor woman is going to have everything from tendons to ligaments torn from inside her leg!

Discord: THIS is what you do to win a championship. I applaud Sunset for being so devious, but I also applaud Cadance for staying in the game for as long as she has!

Ref: 1...2...3...4...-Sunset lets go of the hold at the last second, as Cadance scoots back away from the ring-post, reveling in intense pain-

Ahuizotl: I can only imagine how much pain Cadance is in right now...

Discord: It might be slim odds, but if she wins the championship, all that pain will be worth it...

-Sunset grabs a nearby Shining Armor's cheeck, and quickly rolls into the ring. Shining starts blushing as Flash death stares him on the other side of the ring-

-12 minutes later-

-Sunset grabs Cadance from behind, and attempts a back suplex. Cadance lands on her feet, and immediately regrets it, as she stumbles backwards into a corner in pain. Sunset rushes at Cadance, looking to dropkick her leg, but Cadance jumps onto the top turnbuckle at the last second. Sunset's feet hit the bottom turnbuckle, and her head whiplashes into the mat. The crowd "OH's!"-

Ahuizotl: Cadance isn't out of this yet!

Discord: But being up top in her condition isn't the best thing for her to be doing right now. Especially in such a BIG match like this!

-Cadance positions herself, and dives off the top rope, hitting Sunset with a Swanton Bomb!-

Discord: But it pays off big! That was poetry in CHAOS!

1...2...-Flash Sentry pulls the referee out of the ring at the last second. There are a 50/50 mixture of cheers and boos-

Ahuizotl: WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!

Discord: He just wants his girlfriend to win the title, so they can go home and "reap the riches."

Ahuizotl: But Flash looked so disappointed at the beginning of the match when Sunset hit Cadance with the title!

Discord: Love makes you do strange things...

-Flash immediately looks upset with himself. He puts his hand over the top of his head, and buries his face into the ring apron. Sunset deviously smirks, as Cadance looks out over the top rope at Flash.-

Cadance: Why, Flash? I was so close...

Flash: I made a mistake! I don't know why I did it!

-Sunset knocks Cadance back down to the mat in pain with a chop block, and quickly slides out of the ring. She pats Flash on the head, and goes over to get a steel chair. Meanwhile, Shining Armor gets in Flash's face.-

Ahuizotl: And just what in the hell is Sunset planning to do with that chair?

Discord: Anything she damn well wants...

Flash: Shining...that wasn't supposed to happen...I-I don't know what came over me!

-Sunset gets in between the two-

Sunset: Both of you! Get in the ring!

-Flash quickly nods, and enters the ring. Sunset glares at Shining. Sooner or later, he sighs and enters the ring as well.-

Discord: I'm not even sure what's happening at this point, but I am thoroughly enjoying it...

-Sunset hands the chair to Flash-

Sunset: HIT HER! -She points down at a pained Cadance-

Ahuizotl: Oh she can't be serious...

-Flash immediately shakes his head, throwing the chair to the mat. The crowd cheers, as Sunset's eyes lower.-

Flash: I've already made ONE mistake, Sunset! I'm NOT going to make another!

Sunset: -Shrugs, and picks up the chair. She hands it to Shining Armor.- You take the shot, then! -Now almost all of the crowd is booing-

Discord: This is BRILLIANT! Sunset Shimmer is singlehandedly trying to break up the relationship of Cadance and Shining Armor!

Ahuizotl: There's no way Shining would do this...he loves Cadance too much...

Sunset: Look at how PATHETIC she is, Shining! There's no way she can beat me! I am the most DOMINANT female in this company! Why would you want a loser like her? GIVE HER THE BOOT!

-Shining looks at the chair as Cadance begins to get up in front of him. He rears back, and Flash quickly interjects himself-

Flash: WHOA! WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Ahuizotl: INDEED. What is going through this young man's head?!

Flash: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO CADANCE?! Are you fucking IGNORANT!?

Shining: -Growls- You had NO IDEA what I had in mind with this chair...

Flash: I think I do...you wanna hit me, don't you? It's been boiling over for WEEKS! Here's you chance, DAMMIT! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!

Ahuizotl: This tag team is self destructing in front of our very own eyes!

Discord: These two are like BROTHERS! It just shows you the power of a woman's allure...

-Shining Armor looks to the ground, contemplating his next move. He starts to walk away, but then quickly turns around and swings the chair in Flash's direction. Flash moves out of the way, and the chair connects with the now fully risen Cadance's skull. The crowd is going ape-shit, as Sunset begins to laugh-

Ahuizotl: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL WITH THE CHAIR, DAMMIT?! GET IT OUT OF THE RING!

Discord: This isn't the chaos I wanted...I wanted a brawl between these two best friends, not a steel chair across an innocent woman's head...

-Flash rams his shoulder into Shining's abdomen in anger, pushing him out through the middle rope, and down to the floor. He begins shaking the ropes in frustration, until he feels a tapping on his shoulder. He turns around to see an upset Sunset Shimmer.-

Sunset: I'm VERY disappointed in you, Flash...-she crosses her arms-

Flash: I'm sorry, Sunny...but this is YOUR fight to finish...-Flash leaves the ring, and walks up the aisle to a standing ovation.-

Ahuizotl: Good for Flash! Sunset Shimmer doesn't DESERVE his support!

Discord: Sunset Shimmer doesn't NEED his support...she's about to win GOLD.

-Sunset doesn't seem phased by her boyfriend's exit, as another referee jogs past him, and down to the ring. Sunset smirks. The referee runs into the ring, and Sunset slowly lowers herself down to the mat, before finally hooking Cadance's leg-

Ahuizotl: Not like this...-1...2...-KICK OUT, CADANCE! KICK OUT! -Cadance kicks out at 2 and a half to rousing cheers from the crowd. Sunset yanks at her hair, and begins pounding at the mat.-

Discord: Zoo-Wee MAMA! I can not BELIEVE Cadance has THIS left much in her!

Ahuizotl: It's just like you said, Discord! She wants that title more than ANYTHING right now!

Discord: Right about now, young Cadance is showing that she's got the HEART of a champion...

-3 minutes later-

-Sunset has the upper-hand once again, as she sets up Cadance for the Prospectdriver. She hooks Cadance's arms, and lifts her into the air, but Cadance counters it into a roll-up-

1...2...3! -The crowd erupts with mostly cheers, as both Cadance and Sunset seem in shock by the outcome. Shining Armor throws up the "rock-on" hands-

Ahuizotl: SHE DID IT! CADANCE IS THE CHAMPION!

Discord: I don't believe it...what HEART! All that pain and suffering paid off in the end!

Announcer: Here is YOUR WINNER...and the NEEEWWWW...Crater Chick CHAAAMMPPIIOONNN...CAAADDAANNCCEEEEE!

-Cadance is handed her title, as she climbs to the top turnbuckle and holds it into the air, tears beginning to form in her eyes-

Ahuizotl: What an INSPIRING performance from Cadance! She overcame EVERY odd Sunset threw at her!

Discord: Including the CHAOS! There was SO MUCH CHAOS!

-Sunset regains her composure, and grabs Cadance by her trunks, slamming her to the mat below. Most of the crowd boos.-

Ahuizotl: DAMMIT! And now Sunset has to RUIN the celebration!

-Sunset leaves the ring, and grabs the steel chair that she introduced earlier from the floor. She throws it into the ring-

Ahuizotl: DAMMIT WITH THE CHAIRS! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!

-Sunset goes to pick up the chair, but she is cutoff by Shining Armor placing his boot on it. The crowd cheers, as Sunset smirks, and demands a microphone.-

Sunset: This is your final chance, Shining Armor...your final chance to drop THIS -She gestures to Cadance-...Dead...WEIGHT. -She gently slides Shining's boot off the chair with her own, and picks it up. She moves over to Cadance, and places her injured leg into the chair- All you need to do is climb up to THAT turnbuckle, and drop ALL your weight onto your precious little princess' leg!

-Sunset shakes his head vigorously-

Sunset: Think about it...she may be champion, but you can change all of that...take her out, make sure she's NEVER heard from again, and you can go home with a REAL champion...a REAL woman...ME. -More boos-

Ahuizotl: This woman...this woman truly needs help...

Discord: I think she's trying too hard, if I'm being honest...

Sunset: What do you say? -She bites her lower lip, and puts the mic in Shining's face-

Shining: You're a crazy bitch, you know that? What on this EARTH would make you think I'd EVER do that to my Cadance!?

Sunset: I see the way you look at me every time I'm around...Monday, you couldn't take your eyes off of me...let's just seal this deal...NOW.

Shining: ...NO. You lost, Sunset. Just leave me and my girlfriend ALONE. PLEASE

-Sunset backs up, and waves her index finger-

Sunset: That's not going to happen, Shiny...you're girlfriend has something I want...well, TWO things I want...-she winks- I'm on my way to getting you, but that championship is nearly in my GRASP, and I can't have you getting in the way of that...-Sunset snaps, and drops the mic. Shining doesn't have time to react, before his feet are pulled out from under him, and he is yanked out of the ring by Snips and Snails.-

Ahuizotl: Oh no! Snips and Snails! Sunset's henchmen!

Discord: They were victorious against the BroMans earlier tonight, but it seems they're ALWAYS lurking around the ring...

-Snips and Snails beat down Shining Armor outside the ring, as Sunset waves to him. She looks back at Cadance, and suddenly looks extremely vengeful. She climbs the top turnbuckle.-

Ahuizotl: NO! WHERE IS FLASH SENTRY?! ANYBODY?! WHY WON'T ANYBODY STOP THIS PSYCHOTIC WOMAN?!

-Sunset jumps off, landing her right leg onto the steel chair. A light "SNAP" can be heard, as Cadance kicks and yells in pain-

Ahuizotl: DID YOU HEAR THAT SNAP?! I THINK CADANCE'S LEG IS BROKEN!

-Discord grimaces, not saying a word-

-All of the boos drown out any cheers, as Sunset crawls around Cadance, stalking her.-

Ahuizotl: I have never seen someone so HELL-BENT on PUNISHING another as Sunset Shimmer has been this past month...

Discord: And it culminated TONIGHT...

Ahuizotl: This was a SYSTEMATIC assault by Sunset Shimmer! She worked over the leg the ENTIRE match, and she just gave the final blow, in what could very well be the end of a young career...it's sickening...

-Meanwhile, Snips finishes off Shining Armor by ramming the steel steps into his head, which was placed in front of the ring post-

Discord: And Shining Armor isn't very well off, either, as he gets DEMOLISHED by the same move that took him out on the first episode of Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: DAMMIT! HE MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION, AND CADANCE MAY HAVE A BROKEN LEG! DO THESE 3 HAVE NO SYMPATHY!

Discord: Seems they want Shining Armor and Cadance to be the modern equivalent to the term "Star Crossed Lovers"...

-Snips and Snails slither into the ring, just as Sunset is done mocking Cadance. Sunset high fives her two associates. Snails grabs the Crater Chick championship from off the mat, and fastens it around the waist of an awaiting Sunset Shimmer, who holds her arms out like a Messiah and closes her eyes as she encounters that first feeling of gold around her waist. Snips bows down, and so does Snails as he completes the ceremony. Sunset snaps her fingers, and the two goons rise to face their leader. Without a word, she leaves the ring, ordering for Snips and Snails to follow her. The three walk up the ramp, Snips and Snails looking ahead with glee, and Sunset never looking back with content.-

Crowd: YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!

Ahuizotl: I could not agree more...

Discord: I believe Sunset Shimmer is on her way to becoming even more evil than ME...I am not afraid to admit that I am TERRIFIED of her.

-Snips and Snails raise Sunset's hands on the stage, and Sunset noogies them before they all three exit through the curtain. Meanwhile, Shining Armor lays unconscious outside the ring, blood leaking like a faucet from his forehead. Cadance, even in all her pain, tries her best to check on him. When she leaves the ring, she tries to hobble to his side, but she ultimately falls and winds up in even MORE pain.-

Ahuizotl: Just lay down, Cadance...PLEASE...just lay down...

-Paramedics FINALLY come down to ringside-

Discord: About time...Jesus, how much are these guys paid? It's too much, whatever it is...

Cadance: -Crying- I think it's broken, Doctor...

Doctor: Don't worry, Cadance...we'll make sure you don't become any more hurt than you already are.

Cadance: Pl-please...help Shining...he needs it more than me!

Doctor: We're going to help you both, don't you worry...-Cadance is being strapped up to a stretcher, while Shining Armor is having a neck-brace put on him before he is placed on a stretcher.-

Ahuizotl: I never expected any of this tonight...I think we underestimated just how MUCH these titles mean to the competitors competing for them...but this whole ordeal was totally UNCALLED for!

Discord: The tactics of Sunset Shimmer are nearly UNDEFINABLE...I'm not even sure that a title is WORTH tearing apart a couple as secure as Cadance and Shining Armor...

-All of the crowd gives Cadance and Shining Armor a standing ovation, as they are wheeled up the ramp in their stretchers side by side. Cadance grabs one of her unconscious boyfriend's hands, and holds it. The crowd cheers even more-

Ahuizotl: Even in catastrophe, there is still beauty such as that beating stronger than ever...

Discord: ...Wow...

-Shitty EWF merchandising plug-

Ahuizotl: Well, ladies and gentlemen...what we just saw was downright unbelievable. We will give you all updates on Cadance and Shining Armor's condition as we get them.

Discord: As a man that CRAVES anarchy, this WASN'T my cup of tea...I hope those two make a quick recovery. Honestly.

Ahuizotl: Even so, the show MUST go on...coming up next, Lunacy will crown their first EVER Chick Combo champions...

Discord: The unlikely team of Berry Punch and Scootaloo, will go up against the more experienced tandem of Turf and Silver Spoon.

Ahuizotl: Let's just hope Diamond's squad plays this game FAIR...

Discord: No matter WHAT they do, I HIGHLY doubt they can match Sunset Shimmer's unadulterated cruelty...

Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true -Crowd boos-

Announcer: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FAAAALLL! And is for the Chick...COMMBBBOOO...CHAAAMMPPIOONNSSHIIPP! Making their way to the ring...FIRST! Accompanied by Diamond Tiara! At a combined weight, of 239 POOOUNNDSSSS...Turf...and SILVVVERRR SPOOOONNNN!

Discord: Poor Diamond! I wonder when she'll be cleared to wrestle...

Ahuizotl: I TRULY wonder if Diamond has been injured THIS long...I'm thinking she's milking it, simply so she doesn't have to step in the ring with Scootaloo.

Discord: Oh, now that's SILLY. Scootaloo doesn't even have TIME to face Diamond...she's too busy getting beat up by Turf and Silver Spoon every week! -Laughs manically-

Ahuizotl: Need I remind you that up until last Monday, Scootaloo and Berry Punch had been having The Mean Girls NUMBER?

Discord: In matches, yes, but they never could quite handle the ONSLAUGHT of a beating they were given week after week.

Ahuizotl: Well, the tables could very well be TURNED on Turf and Silver Spoon tonight. THEY may get the beating of their LIFE.

Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky... -HUGE cheers-

Announcer: Aaaannddd THEIR opponents! First...from Loneyviiillleee, weighing in at 118 POOOUNNDSSS..SCCOOOTTAAALOOOOOO!

Discord: -Sarcastic- Oh yeeessss...what a well-oiled tag team Berry Punch and Scootaloo are...I mean, it's not like TAG TEAMS should come out together or anythinnnggg...

Ahuizotl: Where in the rules does it say tag team partners must come out together?

Discord: In the Diary of the Draconequus...DUH.

Ahuizotl: You don't have to come out TOGETHER to be a REAL tag team. What is that supposed to show? FRIENDSHIP?

Discord: Friendship is gay.

Ahuizotl: I don't agree with THAT, but Scootaloo and Berry Punch aren't EVEN friends. Berry Punch is watching Scootaloo's back because she's sick of seeing her get assaulted every week. She hates The Mean Girls, too. It's the right thing to do.

Discord: I don't think ANYBODY would want to be friends with Berry Punch. She's a loss cannon. VERY unpredictable.

*GLASS SHATTERS* -Even more cheers. Silver Spoon is visibly shivering-

-The announcer awaits for the entrance of Berry Punch, but never comes out. Sooner or later, her music dies down, and Scootaloo and everybody else but The Mean Girls begin to worry.-

Ahuizotl: Where...where is Berry Punch?

Discord: HA! You were right! They AREN'T friends! Hell, they aren't even ALLIES! Berry Punch has left her "partner" high and dry!

-Scootaloo turns to the stage-

Scootaloo: BERRY! BEEERRRYYY! WHERE ARE YOU, BERR-

-Scootaloo is attacked from behind by Turf. The crowd boos immensely, and begins chants of "BER-RY!" Turf grabs Scootaloo by her hair, and looks her in the eyes-

Turf: HAHA! Where's your partner, ORPHAN? -She begins slapping her upside the head-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

Turf: -At the crowd- SHUT UP!

-Turf is suddenly surprised by a hurricanrana out of nowhere by Scootaloo. The crowd cheers, as Turf tumbles into her corner, and Scootaloo takes a seated position in her corner, trying to come up with a gameplan-

Ahuizotl: It looks like this is going to be a Handicap match...come on, Scoot!

Discord: BE UNBIASED. Serves Scootaloo right, picking someone like BERRY PUNCH as a partner. You can't trust HER! She's a DRUNK!

Match 5: Chick Combo Tag Team Championship: Turf & Silver Spoon w/ Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo

-13 minutes later-

-Silver Spoon strikes Scootaloo with a jab, but is immediately struck by an Enziguri from Scootaloo. The crowd pops-

Ahuizotl: That was a LAST-DITCH effort by Scootaloo! She's all alone, and she's been battered this ENTIRE match!

Discord: Just like Cadance, she's got heart. But how long can one woman survive against TWO?

Ahuizotl: And let's not forget Diamond Tiara, who hasn't made her presence in this match felt YET, but very well MAY soon enough.

Crowd: SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO!

-Scootaloo dives at the imaginary hand of Berry Punch, and falls face first into the mat-

Ahuizotl: Awww...Scootaloo forgot that she has no partner...

Discord: What an IDIOT! Mistakes like that will NEVER make you a champion, just like the mistake of picking a tag team partner like Berry Punch!

-Scootaloo realizes her mistake, and is rocked with a leg drop to the back of the neck by Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon grabs the back of Scootaloo's leg, and drags her to her corner. She tags in Turf-

Ahuizotl: Frequent tags between these two have kept them both fresh for when they are tagged in the next time.

Discord: But Scootaloo has stayed in this match, and she's given BOTH of her opponents a fair amount of bruises. If she had cloned herself, and was her OWN tag team partner, she'd NEVER lose the tag team titles!

-Turf hits *REDACTED* on Scootaloo-

Ahuizotl: Oh! The move that beat Scootaloo Monday night!

1...2...3! -The crowd boos, as Diamond Tiara jumps in joy while clapping-

Ahuizotl: WHAT? Just like THAT?

Discord: Berry Punch has SCREWED Scootaloo, and thus, we have NEW tag team champions!

Announcer: Here are your WINNERS...and NEEEEWWWWWWW! Chick Combo Tag Team CHAAAMMPPIOONSSS...SILVER SPOOONN...AND TUUUURRFFF!

-Diamond Tiara enters the ring, and double hugs her two besties. They her up into the air, and hold her on their shoulders. The referee passes Diamond the tag titles, and she holds them up proud as she is seated on Turf and Silver Spoon's shoulders-

Ahuizotl: I mean, I KNOW Turf beat Scootaloo with that move Monday, but...just like THAT?

Discord: It only takes THREE seconds. If Scootaloo's PARTNER would've actually SHOWED UP, that move would've been BROKEN up...

Ahuizotl: I'm guessing you are upset with the outcome of this match?

Discord: HA! Of COURSE not! I LOVE this! Scootaloo DESERVES it! She picked a BAD partner, and got the BAD outcome. Maybe this will teach her a lesson.

Ahuizotl: But where the hell WAS Berry Punch? This isn't her AT ALL! She was going to kick some ass!

Discord: Like I figured, the only ASS that was kicked...was SCOOTALOO's. Congratulations to Turf, Silver Spoon, and ESPECIALLY Diamond Tiara!

Turf: FIRST champs! ONLY champs, BIIITTCCHHEESSS! -Diamond Tiara flips off Scootaloo, who is sitting in the ring, sulking.-

Ahuizotl: Berry Punch has some explaining to do tomorrow night on Lunacy….

-Scootaloo suddenly stands up, and leaves the ring with a furious expression. She powerwalks up the ramp.-

Discord: Screw tomorrow NIGHT, it looks like Scoots' is going to find that drunkard RIGHT NOW!

Ahuizotl: Things have definitely been heating up tonight.

Discord: Speaking of heat, up next we have the spa twins, Aloe and Lotus Blossom, battling against Beauty Shot for the Sublime tag team championship.  
>*Redacted Theme*<p>

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Sublime Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers,at a combined weight of 258 pounds, the team of Aloe and Lotus Blossom.

*Redacted Theme*

Announcer: And introducing the champions,at a combined weight of 282 pounds, Beauty Shot!

*12 minutes later*

Match 6: Sublime Tag Team Championship, Beauty Shot vs. Aloe and Lotus Blossom

Discord: I predict a squash match.

Ahuizotl: These two have spirit, at least give them a chance.

Discord: Their spirit is connected to their nails, break those and you break them.

*11 minutes later*

-Pretty Vision hits *Redacted* on Lotus Blossom but instead of going for a pin she takes time to taunt-

Ahuizotl: This could come back to bite her.

Discord: I'll laugh if it does.

Aloe: Good job Pretty Vision! You knocked her out, you two won the match!

Pretty Vision: *Gasp* Really?

*Lotus Blossom trips Pretty Vision and quickly makes the tag, Aloe rushes into the ring and starts hitting a series of moves on Pretty Vision, meanwhile Photo Finish jumps down from the ring and grabs one of the tag team titles*

Discord: I know where this is going, and I love it!

*Aloe hits *Redacted* on Pretty Vision and goes for a pin, but Photo Finish enters the ring and hits her with the title, the ref calls for the bell to ring, boos fill the arena*

Announcer: Here are your winners, by disqualification, Aloe and Lotus Blossom!

Ahuizotl: What's even the point of winning if you don't get the titles for it?

-Lotus Blossom charges at Photo Finish in rage, Photo Finish quickly withdraws from the ring as both the Spa Twins chase her, leaving Pretty Vision alone in the ring-

Ahuizotl: And she leaves her own teammate behind, what kind of partner is that?

Discord: She was obviously just taking the heat off Pretty Vision, do you really think Photo Finish would betray her loyal teammate to save her own skin?

Ahuizotl: Our next match will be held to determine the very first Combo of Carnage tag team champions.

Discord: The brash and sophisticated tandem of Gustave Le Grand and Fancy Pants, better known as EGO, will take on the united blood-team of Happy Trails and Braeburn. This won't be a wrestling match, people...this is going to be a BRAWL.

Ahuizotl: And I'd like to think that gives the advantage to Braeburn and Happy, correct?

Discord: I do in fact agree with that statement, but remember; EGO has their ACE IN THE HOLE….the impeccable Fleur de Lis in their corner.

Announcer: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! And it is for the Combo….of Carnage….TAG TEAAAAMM CHAMPIONSHIPSSSS!

*REDACTED THEME* -Decent pop-

Announcer: Introducing FIRST….at a combined weight of 409 POOOOUUNNDSSS….BrrrrrAEEEEBURRRN...aaannddd HAPPY TRRRRAAAIIIILLSSS!

Discord: And would you look at this! Look who's escorting the cousins down to the ring….Granny Smith!

Ahuizotl: Awww...that's sweet. Nothing like some cheering on from grandma!

-Braeburn cradles one of Granny Smith's arms between his two arms, leading her down to the ring while Happy Trails slaps hands with the fans.-

Discord: If this were any other grandmother, I would SCOWL these boys for doing this...but Granny Smith is one TOUGH old lady!

-Braeburn moves Granny to their side of the ring, before entering it to talk strategy with his cousin.-

Granny Smith: Lick 'em REAL good for the Apple Family, sonnehs!

Happy: -Thumbs up- You got it, Granneh! They won't know wha hit 'em!

*REDACTED THEME* -Nice mixture of cheers and boos-

Announcer: Aaaannddd….THEIR OPPONENTS! Accompanied to the ring...by FLEUR DE LIS, at a combined weight….of 443 POOOUNNDDSS! The team of FANCY PANTS….and GUSTAVE LE GRRRAAANNDDD….EEEEGGGOOOOOO!

-Gustave and Fancy point at Granny Smith, and guffaw/"hur hur" at their opponents' WEAK choice of manager. Granny shakes her fist at them. Fleur, meanwhile, takes the time to flick her hair at the crowd. Many flashbulbs go off at her poses.-

Discord: I'd hate to know what those men plan to use these photos for….

Ahuizotl: And EGO, as you said, shouldn't underestimate Granny Smith. They've already underestimated their opponents, and that costed them to be assaulted by them on Lunacy Monday, softening EGO up, and perhaps costing them this match, and the titles.

Discord: Let's not forget, though, EGO has had 6 days to heal their wounds. Just two nights ago, Happy Trails and Braeburn not only LOST to Canterlot Class, but were ASSAULTED with finishers and Blueblood's devastating scepter! They're CLEARLY not 100%!

Ahuizotl: Which is why they felt they should've brought Granny Smith out to the ring. Nothing gives you more moral support than your own family.

Discord: EGO ALSO has a manager….Fleur de Lis. In fact, she's the reason EGO are even IN this situation. She cost the BroMans their shot at the Combo of Carnage championships. Will she do the same here tonight?

Ahuizotl: If she tries, I can ASSURE you that Granny Smith will be there to meet her head on. All I can say is….BLOOD….is thicker than MONEY….

Discord: Pft….maybe in YOUR eyes….

Match 7: Combo of Carnage Tag Team Championships: EGO w/ Fleur de Lis vs Happy Trails & Braeburn w/ Granny Smith

-13 minutes later-

-In the ring, Braeburn is setting up for High Noon on Gustave, when all of a sudden, Fleur de Lis gets up on the ring apron, waving at Braeburn. The men in the crowd cheer. Granny Smith runs over as fast as she can, and pulls Fleur off the apron, causing her nose to smash into the apron. The crowd "OOOH's", and some boos are heard.-

Discord: Oh no! Fleur's PICTURE-WORTHY FACE!

Ahuizotl: I warned her…..DON'T take your eyes off of Granny Smith! She's CRAFTY.

-Gustave leans over the ropes, yelling at Granny Smith, as Fancy Pants makes a blind tag. Braeburn rolls up the distracted Gustave, but the referee doesn't count, as Fancy quickly enters the ring and FLOORS Braeburn with a Yelrah Ecar-like knee.-

Discord: I warned HIM….DON'T take your eyes off of EITHER member of EGO. They're CEREBRAL.

-Fancy Pants quickly picks up Braeburn, he and Gustave hitting their CREAM OF THE CROP finisher on him. Gustave knocks Happy off of the apron and to the floor, and goes outside to put the boots to him, as Fancy hooks Braeburn's leg.-

1…..2…...3!

Discord: And they DID IT! EGO talked a BIG game, and they PROVED they could back it up!

Announcer: Here are YOUR WINNERS….and the NEEEWWW…...Combo of Carnage champions…..EEGGGGOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: Well, I can't say I'm anything less than impressed. Turns out, those big mouths CAN cash checks. What a dominating force EGO is going to b- -Ahuizotl is cut off by Fleur de Lis kicking Granny Smith, who was looking towards inside the ring with a disappointed expression, in the kidney. The crowd immediately heckles Fleur as Granny doubles over in pain.-

Ahuizotl: DID WE REALLY JUST SEE THAT? DID WE REALLY JUST SEE THAT DESPICABLE DISPLAY OF HUMAN NATURE?! -Turning to Discord- DID WE!?

Discord: Unfortunately….we did…..I like chaos, I like TRICKS….but EVIL actions like THAT just are in BAD TASTE….

Ahuizotl: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THEY'RE IN BAD TASTE! This-this-this….I CAN'T EVEN CALL HER A WOMAN! This WITCH, this JEZEBEL, just kicked a 73 year old GRANDMOTHER when she wasn't even LOOKING!

Discord: I'd argue it was in self defense, but-

Ahuizotl: SELF DEFENSE?! WHAT HUMAN BEING IN THE RIGHT MIND, TRULY BELIEVES KICKING A DEFENSELESS, ELDERLY WOMAN IN THE SIDE IS "SELF DEFENSE"?! Granny Smith was doing the RIGHT THING, and Fleur just wanted some PETTY and PATHETIC revenge…..w-wh-WHY?! WHAT DOES IT PROVE? That Fleur's "DOMINANT"? BULL! That proves that she's a COWARD! Her guys WON THE MATCH! Go CELEBRATE, don't make an ASS OF YOURSELF! Oh wait….THAT'S TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR, ISN'T IT?! Just like Sunset Shimmer earlier tonight! You can't just try leave well enough alone, CAN YOU? But in this case, it's even WORSE, BECAUSE FLEUR WON! SHE WON! EGO WON! Granny Smith LOST! Isn't that ENOUGH pain for her poor old heart? She wanted to see her nephews win the titles tonight, and she DIDN'T GET IT. Isn't she hurt enough? ISN'T SHE?!

Discord: Y-...yes….sh-...she was…..

-Fleur rubs at her nose, and FORCEFULLY grabs the titles from the timekeeper. She kisses each title, and puts one around each shoulder, parading and posing up to the ramp. Not NEARLY as many flashbulbs as before can be seen, as the crowd, even the horny men, have COMPLETELY turned on Fleur de Lis.

Crowd: FUCK YOU, FLEUR! FUCK YOU, FLEUR! FUCK YOU, FLEUR! FUCK YOU, FLEUR!

Ahuizotl: I AGREE! FUCK YOU, FLEUR! FUCK. YOU!

Discord: Easy…..easy…..you can't get worked up over this….

Ahuizotl: I KNOW I'm supposed to be unbiased, but I just can't HELP it with SCUM around here like Fleur de Lis...and EGO! EGO doesn't even CARE that their manager just DID THAT to an OLD LADY! HALF THE PEOPLE IN THIS COMPANY NEED AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT, and if nobody else will give it to them….I WILL! -Finally sits back down, though with his headset off-

-Gustave and Fancy raise the hands of Fleur de Lis, as Fleur laughs and kisses the air in the direction of Happy Trails and Braeburn, who are checking on their grandmother.-

*Now Trending on Twitter: #DaringRevolutionSuccess #KOVictory #SteelCage*

*A replay of the earlier events shows*

Discord: Starting directly is a match to battle out the rival that has been building up since the very first week of Sublime, and has already played out tonight when both Babs Seed and Apple Bloom interfered in the earlier Battle Royal.

*A replay of the earlier events shows*

Discord: Let's not forget that Apple Bloom is fighting despite just recovering from an injury, it would be a shame if she injured herself again.  
>Announcer: The following is a steel cage match, where the only way to win is to escape the cage.<p>

*Redacted Theme*

Announcer: Introducing first,standing at five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 138 pounds, from Manhattan, Babs Seed!

*Redacted Theme*

Announcer: And her opponent, from Loneyville, standing at five foot, seven inches tall, weighing in at 136 pounds, Apple Bloom!

Match 8: Steel Cage Match, Babs Seed vs. Apple Bloom

*9 minutes later*

-Babs Seed starts slamming Apple Bloom's head against the side of the cage repeatedly-

Discord: Babs Seed is really working on that head injury,Maybe it will finally knock some sense into Apple Bloom.

*10 minutes later*

-Apple Bloom is making the climb up the cage when Babs Seed catches up and pulls her down, the force of the two falling makes the cage door swing open, Apple Bloom starts crawling towards it only to get pulled back by Babs Seed, Babs Seed starts setting up for *Redacted* when Apple Bloom counters and hits *Redacted*, she then starts making the climb up the cage again,Babs Seed wakes up and starts climbing after her-

Discord: Uh oh, this is going to be so close, can Apple Bloom get away in time?

-Babs Seed reaches to grab Apple Bloom's leg, but Apple Bloom kicks her in the face sending her flying down to the mat, she then finishers her climb and escapes the cage-

-Mixture of boos and cheers-

Announcer: Here is your winner, Apple Bloom!

Discord: I doubt this is really over yet.

*Backstage*

-Rumble is busy taking some pre-match selfies, as Flitter and Cloudchaser whine about their earlier loss. Horsepower just stands there, snarling.-

Rumble: Oh! Stop being all GRUMPY, my lovelies…..after tonight, at least ONE of us...will be a winner. -Chuckles, and continues snapping more fap-worthy pics. He quickly gasps, soon, and turns around, face to face with Thunderlane.-

Thunderlane: -Smirks- Wassup, bro?

Rumble: YOU! -Points exclamatory finger, and speaks in gruff voice- You PHOTO-BOMBED MEEEEEEEEE…..

Thunderlane: Are you REALLY worried about ONE DUD of a photo before the BIGGEST match of your career?

Rumble: Different superstars have DIFFERENT rituals! Some squat, some listen to Patey Kerry, some play Fappy Bird….me? -Runs a hand through his black hair- I make sure there's not a HAIR out of place in my BEEEEE-AUTIFUL hair. Besides, I'm quite confident…"bro."

Thunderlane: My God…..this CAREER of yours..SERIOUSLY….needs a RE-EVALUATION.

Rumble: Hmmm….you're right! And I know JUST where to start…..TONIGHT. When I EMBARRASS that pile of metal, Overdrive, and take my rightful place in HISTORY….as the first...and most GORGEOUS champion…EVER.

Thunderlane: -Golf claps- Oh WOOOWWWW...foolproof strategy….let me help you out there, munchkin….how about you quit FLAPPING that mouth of yours….quit SNAPPING that phone of yours...and go LAPPING with that skill of yours….otherwise...I'll be the ONLY member of this family to walk out, -looks at his title- with GOLD to call my own….

Rumble: Your bragging means NOTHING. You didn't make yourself relevant until WEEK 3. Me, though? I've proven myself as the ALPHA MALE of this POOR male's division on Lunacy since DAY 1. And that's NEVER going to change…..

Thunderlane: Heh...is that why you got beat Monday?

Rumble: I was distracted and you KNOW it! Dance Fever, Overdrive-they're ALL below me! -Gets closer- And so are YOU.

Thunderlane: I can't predict the future, but I do know that RIGHT NOW, at THIS MOMENT….I'VE got a title. All YOU'VE got is a pretty little phone, and a pocket full of dreams. I think it's YOU...who is below ME.

Rumble: Not for LONG, dear Thunderlane….it doesn't matter HOW many times I've been beaten….they were all TEST RUNS….the only match that MATTERS is the BIGGEST...and that happens TONIGHT. And just you WATCH….I WILL pass this FINAL TEST….I WILL win my BIGGEST match…..and I WILL prove...that I am NOT. A. JOKE! -Yanks Thunderlane's photo out of his pocket, and snaps a photo of his title for him. He then places it in his open hand- You'll need that photo after tonight...because I've got a feeling…..that I'LL be the only one….with the REAL...THING. -Snaps his fingers, and walks backwards with his bouncer and girls, never taking his eyes off of his brother. Thunderlane watches him leave, taking one good look at the photo before deleting it.-

Thunderlane: Whether I need that photo or not after tonight is irrelevant...because RIGHT NOW….I've got the REAL THING. -Pats his championship-

Discord: But WILL Thunderlane have the World Brawlers championship after tonight? We will find that out shortly….but...coming up NEXT, we are all set to crown Lunacy's first EVER Carnage of Champion! And, I guess I'm on my own for the rest of the night, huh? -Looks at Ahuizotl, that just stares off in the distance with his arms crossed.- Ah, oh well...I was CARRYING the announce team anyway….

Announcer: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! And...is for the CAAARRRNNAAGGEEE...CHAAAMMPPIIOONNSSSHHHIIIPPP! -Crowd cheers, and as Rumble's music hits, most cheer even LOUDER-

Announcer: Introducing FIRST….accompanied to the ring by Horsepower, Flitter, and Cloudchaser! From LONEEEYYVVILLE...weighing in at 192 POOOOUNNDDSSS….RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrUMBLEEEEEEEEE!

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Discord: I LOVE this crowd...they're so….LAWLESS….I LOVE it, and I LOVE Rumble. He's the underdog, but his confidence is that of the BIGGEST dog in the yard! He's out there, but he's fighting in Lunacy's co-main event, so he's doing SOMETHING right!

All my life I've been searching for something…. -Mostly boos-

Announcer: Aaaaannddd...HIS OPPONENT! From the STEEL CITY….weighing in at 253 POOOUUNNDSSS...OVVVEERRDRRIIIVVVEEE!

Discord: This kid is HIGHLY IMPRESSIVE, as well. NOBODY should take that away from Overdrive. He was BRED for BATTLE...he's SUBHUMAN, and though he's YET to be BEATEN, he CAN be. He HAS his limits, and I truly believe Rumble is going to test them here tonight….

-The referee shows both men the belt, and Rumble takes a clear photo of it, and then hands his phone to the referee.-

Referee: Come on, Rumble, let's go!

Rumble: Ugh….hold on! I need you to take a photo of me so I can use the Photoshop app to place the title on me!

Overdrive: If you want the title around your waist so bad, just BEAT ME!

Rumble: This is a sampler platter, doll...now if you could just hold on a secon-

-Overdrive wraps both of his hands around Rumble's neck, and HEAVES him across the ring-

Discord: Why won't anybody just let this poor man take pictures of himself? It's not harming anybody! The strength of Overdrive though is UNPRECEDENTED!

Match 9: Carnage Championship: Rumble w/ Horsepower, Flitter and Cloudchaser vs Overdrive

-13 minutes later-

-Overdrive levels Rumble with a running powerslam as the crowd boos-

Crowd: OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS! OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS! OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS! OVER-DRIVE-SUCKS!

-Overdrive lets out a war cry, as he signals for his Scoop Powerslam. The crowd boos even more-

Discord: Oh no….Rumble might be in trouble! Overdrive could be on his way to adding some GOLD to that clanky body!

-As Rumble stands up, his feet are immediately yanked by Flitter and Cloudchaser, causing him to fall. The two ladies pull him out of the ring, and out of harm's way. There are some boos, as the referee calls for the bell-

Discord: BRILLIANT. And who says managers aren't resourceful? Flitter and Cloudchaser just SAVED Rumble's championship aspirations!

-Overdrive looks on in disbelief, as Flitter and Cloudchaser, towed by Horsepower, lead a groggy Rumble up the ramp-

Announcer: Here is your winner…..Overdrive! -crowd boos- However, a champion can NOT be crowned via countout or disqualification….so the Carnage Championship….is STILL VACANT. -The crowd cheers loudly-

Discord: This is BEYOND interesting. How will this scenario play out? This pay per view is going to end without the first ever Carnage Champion being crowned!

-Overdrive seeths in the ring, as the crowd chants "THERE'S STILL HOPE!"

Discord: Here's a match I've been looking forward to, Thunderlane versus my new favorite male wrestler: the Under Baker.

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the World Brawler's Championship!

-The sound of flames fill the arena, followed by vaguely creepy music in the background,Under Baker emerges with his oven in tow-

Announcer: Introducing the challenger: Weighing in at 245 pounds,standing at six foot,six inches tall, from bakeries unknown, The Under Baker!

Discord: Maybe Under Baker could write a book, titled: "How to cook a Champion"

*Redacted Theme*

Announcer: And approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighing in at 218 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane!

Match 10: World Brawler's Championship, Under Baker vs. Thunderlane

*15 minutes later*

-Under Baker hits *Baker's Dozen* on Thunderlane and picks up up to throw him into the oven, but Thunderlane manages to narrowly slip out and escapes the ring,he begins running up the ramp-

Discord: *Laughing* He's running away, I don't blame him.

-Thunderlane leaves and gets counted-out-

Announcer: And here is your winner, by way of count-out, Under Baker!

Discord: This is the second sublime title tonight to be retained via technicality, I love it.

***AS OF RIGHT NOW, THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT CONTAIN TRIXIE VS RAINBOW DASH FOR THE WORLD FIGHTERS CHAMPIONSHIP. I WILL EXPLAIN WHY IN AN UPDATE CHAPTER. FOR NOW, THOUGH, WE WILL CUT TO THE MAIN EVENT: LIGHTNING DUST VS TWILIGHT SPARKLE, FOR THE ETERNAL WOMEN'S WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP.* **

Discord: It is now time, ladies and gentlemen….the sun has set, and the only sight more beautiful than the sunset...is our main event, for the Eternal Women's World Championship. The most IMPASSIONED rivalry in the EWF TODAY will take a brand new turn, when champion Lightning Dust...puts her title on the line...against Twilight Sparkle.

A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head…. -The arena is nearly FILLED with boos as Twilight Sparkle makes her way to the ring with Spike-

Discord: These two fierce rivals have been doing more TALKING than FIGHTING since this feud came to fruition in week 2. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust to earn this opportunity in the FIRST place, and then she pinned her AGAIN the week after. With this in mind, Twilight MAY have the advantage in the win column, but Lightning Dust, in my opinion, has dejected EVERYTHING Twilight has thrown at her in EVERY verbal confrontation these two have had. Twilight has been working with the SAME material week in and week out, while Lightning Dust brings something new to the table EVERY week! There will be no room for talking tonight, because Twilight can spout ALL of praise she wants...it's obvious that these two HATE each other, for different reasons.

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS!

Discord: The crowd is pumped for this match, NO question about it!

Welcome to the Danger Zone! -Nearly ALL cheers-

Discord: And there she IS! The PROUD champion, Lightning Dust! She is all set to defend her title for the very FIRST time her tonight! She has her supporters, no doubt, but there are some out there that believe she is nothing more than a paper champion. They bring up points such as Lightning CHEATING to win the championship in the first place, and Lightning not being able to win a match SINCE earning the title. Well I believe that is all going to change tonight. Twilight has been LUCKY so far! Those two tag teams matches meant NOTHING. Momentum means NOTHING, because it can all be lost in a SPLIT SECOND, and Twilight is going to lose it ALL TONIGHT. THIS is the only match that matters, as Rumble said, as it's the BIGGEST one. It's the biggest match OF THE NIGHT, THAT'S why it gets the main event! Lightning Dust can lose ALL the matches in the world, but her early success SPEAKS for itself. She's in the MAIN EVENT of the first BIG event in Equestrian Wrestling Federation HISTORY. This, is the biggest platform she could be put on, and I believe she is going to SHINE.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL, and it is for the ETERNAL….WOMEN'S….WOOOOOORRRLLDDDD...CHHHHAAAMMMPPIIOONNSSHHHHIIIIPP! -The crowd cannot contain themselves- Introducing...the challenger….-the boos start to pour in, but there are noticeable cheers from the kiddies- Accompanied to the ring...by SPIKE! From LONEYVILLE...weighing in at 123 POOOUUNNDSSS...TWWWWIIILLLLLIIGGHHTTT...SPPPAARRKKLLLEEEE!

-Twilight runs the ropes, as most of the fans boo-

Announcer: Aaaannddd….HER OPPONENT! -Cheers begin to flood in- From CLOOOUDSSSSDALE! Weighing in at 127 POOOOUNNDSSS...she is, the ETERNAL...WOMEN'S….WOORRLLDDD CHAAAMMPPIOONN...LLLLLLLLIGHTNIIIINNGGGG….DUST!

-Lightning Dust holds up her world title smugly, and taunts Twilight with it. She then hands it to the referee, and he shows it to both competitors-

-Spike leaves the ring, and Lightning and Twilight go face to face-

Discord: This is as intense as it can get before the bell even RINGS!

-A tiny part of the crowd chants "LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT" as the majority of the crowd counters back with a "LIGHT-NING-DUST" chant. They continue to do this until….-

So together we are lost on the moon…. -More crowd cheers, as Lightning Dust and Twilight REFUSE to take their eyes off one another-

Discord: Well THIS is a pleasant surprise! The general manager of Lunacy, Princess Luna, and the new EVP of Talent Relations, Star Swirlanaitis! They must want to get a closer look at this match. There IS a lot riding on it, so I can see how every executive in the EWF would be invested in it.

-Luna waves to the fans, and Swirlanaitis hive fives some of them. They walk to ringside, as their is a chair for each of them to sit in next to the announce table. Spike shakes both of their hands, and they take a seat. Swirlanaitis kindly asks the timekeeper to ring the bell, and he does-

Main Event: Women's Eternal World Championship: Twilight Sparkle w/ Spike vs Lightning Dust

-Twilight and Lightning STILL have their epic staredown going on, until Lightning throws the first punch. The crowd goes "YAY", but when Twilight throws one, they go "BOO." This sequence continues for a bit, until Lightning fires back with an enziguri, which she flips with, after Twilight's last punch. A big wave of cheers hit-

Discord: I have a feeling this match is going to be back and forth until one of these women hits their biggest move!  
>-33 minutes later-<p>

-"THIS IS AWESOME" chants as Lightning Dust sets up for a moonsault. Twilight gets up right before she takes off and hits her with a dropkick, causing her to fall ladyparts first on the top turnbuckle.-

Discord: INCREDIBLE counter by the challenger there, that last ditch effort moonsault could've spelled the end of, as the crowd said, this AWESOME match. I was WRONG. EACH woman HAS kicked out of their opponents BIGGEST MOVE. Lightning Dust has kicked out of the Take A Note, and Twilight has kicked out of Astraphobia! I have NO IDEA what is going to be able to keep EITHER one of these PHENOMENAL competitors down for a 3 count!

-Twilight meets Lightning on the top rope, and wraps her hands around her waist-

Discord: This could be it, though! Is Twilight going for a….a German Suplex?! That would do MORE than enough damage to give her the title...but is it WORTH IT?

-Twilight launches herself and Lightning off the top rope in hopes of hitting a DEADLY German Suplex, but Lightning Dust LANDS ON HER FEET, to the roaring of the crowd-

Discord: HOLY CRAP! LIGHTNING DUST AVOIDS DISASTER! WHAT. A. COUNTER!

-Twilight can't believe it, as she rushes at Lightning Dust, but she is caught with a roundhouse kick to the head. More cheers from the crowd-

Discord: I think Lightning Dust is going to win! She's going to prove the whole WORLD WRONG!

-Lightning falls on her rump after the velocity of her kick, but before she can go for the pin, Swirlanaitis enters the ring, and knocks the official out with a punch to the head. The level of booing in the arena cannot be measured, as Lightning Dust's eyes bulge-

Discord: WHAT?! WHAT IS HE DOING?! MR. SWIRLANAITIS JUST TOOK OUT THE REF! TW-...TWILIGHT WAS KNOCKED OUT! KNOCKED. OUT!

Crowd: WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK?

-Now trending on Twitter: "Lightning Dust", "Twilight Sparkle", "#ProvingGrounds"-

-Lightning Dust gets to her feet, and shoves Swirlanaitis-

Lightning Dust: THIS IS MY MOMENT! THIS WAS MY NIGHT! EVERYBODY THINKS I DON'T DESERVE THIS CHAMPIONSHIP, AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PROVE THEM WRONG! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

-Swirlanaitis says nothing. He just stares at Lightning, as the crowd chants "LIGHT-NING-DUST!"  
>-Lightning Dust slaps Swirlanaitis without hesitation. The crowd "OOOH's" loudly.<p>

Lightning: GET OUT OF THE RING! I'M LEAVING WITH THIS CHAMPIONSHIP TONIGHT, CORPORATE CONSPIRACIES BE DAMNED!

-Swirlanaitis puts his hands up in defense, and ultimately leaves the ring-

-Lightning continues to glare outside the ring at Swirlanaitis, before she is thwacked in the back of the head with her championship by…...Princess Luna-

Discord: No…..no…..th-there's no WAY I'm seeing this….

-Luna stands over Lightning Dust's unconscious body, gazing out at the crowd with an expressionless face.-

Crowd: BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT!

Discord: It-...it can't BE…..

-Spike scurries into the ring, and desperately flips Lightning onto her back. He then rushes over to Twilight, and DRAGS her helpless body over to her even MORE helpless opponent. He drapes one of his sister's arms over Lightning's chest.-

Discord: No! NO! This can't end this way!

-Luna calmly directs traffics, and Spike backs up into a corner, as Swirlanaitis enters the ring and stands by Luna. The boos NEVER cease, and never even DECREASE in volume as Luna drops to her knees, and counts 1….2…...3…..-

Discord: My god…..what have we just witnessed?

-Luna gets to her feet, also calmly, and calls for the bell to the be rung. A male fan tries to jump the barricade, but he is stopped by security as the bell rings.-

Announcer: Here is your winner…..and the NEEEEEWWW….Eternal Women's World Champion….Twilight…..Spaarrrkkleeee…..

-Spike helps his sister to her feet, and hands her the title. Twilight gladly takes it, and hugs her brother-

Discord: Does Twilight KNOW what has just transpired?! Ahuizotl! PLEASE tell me you have something to say about this!

-Ahuizotl never even touches his headset. He gets up from his chair, and walks to the back-

Discord: ….Lightning Dust was SCREWED! Screwed by her BOSSES….was she screwed by Twilight? Was Lightning Dust RIGHT? Is Twilight Sparkle REALLY a FAKE? Was this spiel about HONOR nothing but CRAP? Right now….it would appear SO!  
>-Swirlanaitis claps, as Luna raises the arm of Twilight, and points at her. Twilight then hugs Luna, as beers begin to be CHUCKED into the ring, staining the mat. One hits Luna in the face, and breaking her currently smiling character, she looks quite pissed.-<p>

Discord: It looks like these fans could be RIOTING any MINUTE now! I don't really feel comfortable being out here…..

-Twilight goes out into the crowd to celebrate, but she is shoved off the barricade by a rabid male fan as she tries to enter the sea of people. Security immediately rush over and detain the flock of bloodthirsty fans that could possibly harm the new champion. Twilight looks IMMENSELY confused by these hostile reactions.-

-Sunset Shimmer marches out to the ring, as the crowd starts to cheer a little bit more. Sunset enters the ring, and gets in the face of Luna-

Sunset: WHAT? You wanna screw ME NEXT?! I'd LOVE to see you TRY! Rich should've NEVER let you anywhere NEAR his company!

-Twilight hears Sunset's squalls, and enters the ring with her title-

Twilight: It's over, Sunset! I've defeated your friend…..WHY do you feel the need to throw a tantrum?

Sunset: Don't bullshit me, SPARKLE! You just couldn't let Lightning Dust live her DREAM, COULD YOU?! You spoiled BRAT! You have to be handed EVERYTHING! First your JOB, and now the damn TITLE! I guess that's what happens when you kiss all the right ASSES!

Twilight: I honestly have NO IDEA what you're talking about...I won this title the way Lightning Dust didn-

-Twilight is interrupted by being taken down to the mat by Sunset. The crowd erupts in cheers as Sunset rains down fist onto Twilight-

Crowd: SUN-SET SHI-MMER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SUN-SET SHI-MMER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Luna pulls Sunset off of Twilight, and gets elbowed in the face for her troubles! Even MORE cheers follow through. Swirlanaitis tries to intervene, and he gets kicked in the BALLS, followed by MORE CHEERS.-

-Sunset picks up the belt, and NAILS Twilight in the head with it! The cheers climax at this point. Sunset lays the title over Lightning's chest, and points at her-

Sunset: SHE'S THE REAL CHAMP! -The crowd cheers in agreement-

-The pay per view ends with Luna recollecting herself outside the ring, Swirlanaitis doubled over in pain, and Spike checking on his sister INSIDE the ring. Sunset lays flat on her stomach, like a teenage girl on her bed, and grins at Spike-


	34. CCW's Current Roster

Canterlot Championship Wrestling is the EWF's new developmental system, where the future of the EWF will hone their craft. Here is what their current roster looks like:

Diane Ditzbrose (Derpy Hooves)

Beth Rainlins (Raindrops)

Rosely Reigns (Roseluck)

Featherweight

Cheese Sandwich

Maud Pie

Suri Polomare (Manager)

Coco Pommel

Gilda

C.A. Gomez

Steven Magnet

Flim

Flam

Donut Steel

Somberto Del Crysto (King Sombra)

Hayseed Turnip Truck

Dr. Caballeron

The Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido, Spot)

Trenderhoof

Cloudkicker

Private Pansy

Toby Mason (OC from APoeticHeart's fanfiction series "A New Home")

Ember (From Danny Phantom cuz lul)

Lucy Heartper (originally an OC by the name of "Snowheart.")

Erica Rhonda (pronounced RO-EN-DA, originally an OC by the name of "Rhonda.")

Melody Howl (OC.)

Commentators: Miko (OC.) and Mighty Ball (Also OC.)

Champions:

CCW Champion: Ember

CCW Tag Team Champions: Lucy Heartper and Erica Rhonda

CCW Men's Champion: Somberto Del Crysto

**(If you want any photos of the OC's, PM me and I'll message a photo link to you.)**


	35. Rainbow Dash vs Trixie - Proving Grounds

Ahuizotl: And now it's time for the main event of the evening. The World Fighter's championship. Where Trixie-

Discord: Great and Powerful Trixie.

Ahuizotl: -Rolls Eyes- faces off against Rainbow Dash.

*Trixie's music plays, she enters the arena to booing and the occasional cheer*

Trixie: The following is the World Fighter's Championship match, now approaching the ring, from the city of Manhattan, standing at a menacing five foot, eleven inches tall, and weighing at a perfect 140 pounds, the soon to be World Fighter's Champion and the best wrestler in all of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, the GRRRRRREEEEEEEAT AND POWERRRRRFUL TRRRRRRRRIXIE!

Discord: Trixie has thus far gone undefeated on Sublime, utilizing that seemingly unbreakable Ursa Lock to dominate the competition.

Ahuizotl: Well if anyone can beat that hold it's Sublime's other undefeated fighter, Rainbow Dash.

*You see me soaring through the sky,I see you below as you walk on by*

Announcer: And now introducing her opponent from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!

*Loud Cheers*

Ahuizotl: Rainbow Dash certainly has the crowd behind her, that could go a long way.

Discord: Pfftt...crowd support means nothing.

Main Event: World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie

*11 minutes in*

*Rainbow Dash hits a Pain Rain on Trixie and lays her out on the announce table*

Ahuizotl: Or God here we go...I'm just going to back up now.

*Rainbow Dash climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Sonic Raindrop, putting Trixie through the table*

Discord: Right through the table, that's gotta hurt...

*After a dazed moment Rainbow Dash gets up and rolls Trixie into the ring*

Ahuizotl: This could be the match right here folks.

*As Rainbow Dash is getting into the ring Trixie scrambles to her feet and pushes her back down onto the floor*

Discord: And the battle continues...

*23 minutes in*

*Trixie is laid out in the center of the ring, and Rainbow Dash is on the top of the turnbuckle*

Doctor Whooves: Could this be it?!

*Rainbow Dash goes for the Sonic Raindrop but Trixie dodges it at the last second and secures the Ursa Lock*

Discord: Only a matter of time now.

*Rainbow Dash desperately crawls for the ropes but is continually pulled back in, after two minutes of resisting she's forced to tap-out*

Announcer: And her- *Trixie grabs away the mic*

Trixie: Ladies and Gentlemen, the first ever World Fighter's Champion, the UNBEATABLE and ETERNAL TRRRRRRIIIXIIEEEE!

Match Results:

Match 1: International Championship Ten Woman Battle Royal, Commander Hurricane vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Cheerilee vs. Inkie Pie vs. Blinkie Pie vs. Spitfire vs. Applejack vs. Daring Do Daring Do Won

Match 2: Sublime Tag Team Championship: Beauty Shot (Pretty Vision & Photo Finish) vs The Spa Twins (Aloe and Lotus Blossom) The Spa Twins Won (Beauty Shot Retains)

Match 3: Steel Cage Match: Apple Bloom vs Babs Seed Apple Bloom Won

Match 4: World Brawlers Championship: Thunderlane vs The Under Baker UnderBaker Won (Thunder Lane retains)

Main Event: World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie Trixie Won


	36. Power 30 - Week 4

1. Trixie Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*

2. Overdrive Position Change:+5 Last Week:7

3. Scootaloo Position Change:-1 Last Week:2

4. Lightning Dust Position Change:-1 Last Week:3

5. Fancy Pants Position Change:+3 Last Week:8 *1/2 Combos of Carnage Champion*

6. Gustave Le Grand Position Change:+3 Last Week:9 *1/2 Combos of Carnage Champion*

7. Babs Seed Position Change:-3 Last Week:4

8. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:+7 Last Week:15 *Eternal Women's Champion*

9. Photo Finish Position Change:-4 Last Week:5 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*

10. Pretty Vision Position Change:-4 Last Week:6 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*

11. Cadance Position Change:+6 Last Week:17 *Crater Chick Champion*

12. Apple Bloom Position Change:+4 Last Week:16

13. Braeburn Position Change:-3 Last Week:10

14. Happy Trails Position Change:-3 Last Week:11

15. Pinkie Pie Position Change:-3 Last Week:12

16. Commander Hurricane Position Change:-3 Last Week:13

17. Sunset Shimmer Position Change:-3 Last Week:14

18. Diamond Tiara Position Change:0 Last Week:18

19. Turf Position Change:+5 Last Week:25 *1/2 Chick Combo Champion*

20. Silver Spoon Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A *1/2 Chick Combo Champion*

21. Twist Position Change:-2 Last Week:19

22. Flash Sentry Position Change:-2 Last Week:20

23. Shining Armor Position Change:-2 Last Week:21

24. Rainbow Dash Position Change:-2 Last Week:22

25. Daring Do Position Change:+4 Last Week:29 *International Champion*

26. Underbaker Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

27. Snips Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

28. Snails Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

29. Colgate Position Change:-6 Last Week:23

30. Thunderlane Position Change:-5 Last Week:25 *World Brawler's Champion*

Entering the Power 30-

Silver Spoon: Silver Spoon has spent the last month being the only member of her group not on the Power 30, but her solid win of the Chick Combo Championship with tag team partner Turf has put her on the big list.

Underbaker: Despite not managing to claim the World Brawler's title due to regulations, Underbaker has made a very impressive and intimating showing recently. A no DQ rematch could make him champion.

Snips and Snails: This duo has spent most of their time in the shadows of Sunset Shimmer, however their dominant stance over the BroMans has allowed them to climb up into the P30.

Leaving the Power 30-

Spitfire: A string of losses and a lack of a PPV showing does not a Power 30 position make. Spitfire will have to earn an impressive victory to work her way back up.

Applejack: Applejack's momentum came to a brutal halt during her semi-finals tournament match, however a few wins could easily bolster her back onto the list.

Rarity: Rarity appears to be suffering from the same curse as Sublime's Spitfire. Losses and no PPV showing.

Berry Punch: Berry had tediously managed to get onto the 30th slot with an impressive display on Lunacy, however this impressive display was overshadowed by an unimpressive no-show in her PPV title match.

Superstars to watch out for:

Spa Twins: Despite recently being booted off the list the Spa Twins managed to pick up a Pay-Per-View victory, and regardless of the circumstances, that's worth something. Let's just hope they can stay on the list of they make it back on.

The Oddities: Much redemption was had for this stable at the recent PPV, and all it's members may enter the P30 soon.


	37. Title Rankings - Week 4

Women's Eternal Word Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (NA)  
>2. Cadance (2) =<br>3. Turf (9) ^  
>4. Sunset Shimmer (6) ^<br>5. Colgate (4) v  
>6. Scootaloo (3) v<br>7. Rarity (5) v  
>8. Silver Spoon (NA)  
>9. Diamond Tiara (EIGHT) v<br>10. Berry Punch (7) v

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Daring Do (1) =<br>2. Rainbow Dash (2) =  
>3. Apple Bloom (10) ^<br>4. Spitfire (N/A)  
>5. Commander Hurricane (6) ^<br>6. Applejack (4) v  
>7. Babs Seed (5) v<br>8. Pinkie Pie (9) ^  
>9. Fluttershy (EIGHT) v<br>10. Sweet Tooth (7) v

Carnage Champion:

Champion: To Be Decided  
>1. Overdrive (1) =<br>2. Snails (10) ^  
>3. Snips (9) ^<br>4. Fancy Pants (5) ^  
>5. Gustave Le Grand (6) ^<br>6. Neon Lights (3) v  
>7. DJ Zema Ion (4) v<br>8. Hugh Jelly (N/A)  
>9. Horsepower (NA)  
>10. Rumble (2) v<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Underbaker (10) ^<br>2. Hoity Toity (6) ^  
>3. Prince Blueblood (7) ^<br>4. Big MacIntosh (1) v  
>5. Soarin (2) v<br>6. Steamer (3) v  
>7. Braeburn (4) n<br>8. Happy Trails (5) v  
>9. Squire ( v<br>10. Caramel (9) v

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Cadance  
>1. Sunset Shimmer (2) ^<br>2. Midnight Strike (7) ^  
>3. Silver Spoon (10) ^<br>4. Turf (N/A)  
>5. Cloudchaser ( ^<br>6. Flitter (9) ^  
>7. Sparkler (6) v<br>8. Colgate (5) v  
>9. Bon Bon (4) v<br>10. Rarity (N/A)

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Commander Hurricane (1) =<br>2. Photo Finish (9) ^  
>3. Pretty Vision (10) ^<br>4. Spitfire (5) ^  
>5. Pinkie Pie (2) v<br>6. Fluttershy (3) v  
>7. Applejack (NA)  
>8. Sweet Tooth (4) v<br>9. Octavia (N/A)

10. Cheerilee (6) v


	38. EWF Wins and Losses Guide - January 2014

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle: Lost in battle royal. Pinned Lightning Dust in 6 women tag. Pinned Lightning Dust in tag team. Beat Lightning Dust by pinfall. 3 wins (3 pinfall) and 1 loss (battle royal loss)

Midnight Strike: Competed in first ever televised EWF match. Lost to Twist by DQ. Lost in battle royal. Lost to Honeycomb by Pinfall. Pinned Cloudchaser in 6 person tag. Lost to Rarity by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall over Cloudchaser), and 4 losses (1 DQ, 1 battle royal loss, 2 pinfall)

Sunset Shimmer: Defeated Cadance by countout. Lost in battle royal. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust in tag team. Snips pinned Flash in 6 person tag. Lost to Cadance by pinfall. 2 wins (1 countout, 1 assisted win) and 3 losses (1 battle royal, 1 assisted loss, and 1 pinfall)

Lightning Dust: First ever Eternal Women's World Champion, as well as first champion in EWF PERIOD. Won battle royal. Pinned by Twilight in 6 women tag. Pinned by Twilight in tag team. Lost to Twilight by pinfall. 1 win (battle royal), and 3 losses (3 pinfall)

Shining Armor: Fancy Pants pinned Flash Sentry in tag team. Snips pinned Flash in 6 person tag. Pinned by Snips in tag team. Snails pinned Flash in tag team. 0 wins and 4 losses (3 assisted losses, 1 pinfall)

Diamond Tiara: Lost to Scootaloo by DQ. Lost in battle royal. Defeated Lyra by pinfall. 1 win (1 pinfall) and 2 losses 1 (DQ, 1 battle royal)

Silver Spoon: One half of the first ever Chick Combo tag team champions. Lost in battle royal. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust in 6 women tag. Lost to Berry Punch by pinfall. Turf pinned Scootaloo in handicap. 1 win (assisted) and 3 losses (1 battle royal, 1 assisted loss, 1 pinfall)

Cadance: First ever Crater Chick champion. Lost to Sunset Shimmer by countout. Lost in battle royal. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust in tag team. Snips pinned Flash in 6 person tag. Defeated Sunset Shimmer by pinfall. 2 wins (1 assisted, 1 pinfall) and 3 losses (1 countout, 1 battle royal, 1 assisted)

Flash Sentry: Pinned by Fancy Pants in tag team. Defeated Snails by pinfall. Pinned by Snips in 6 person tag. Snips pinned Shining in tag team. Pinned by Snails in tag team match. 1 win (pinfall) and 4 losses (3 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Scootaloo: Defeated Diamond Tiara by countout. Lost in battle royal. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust in 6 women tag. Pinned by Turf. Pinned by Turf in handicap. 2 wins (1 countout, 1 assisted) and 3 losses (1 battle royal, 2 pinfall)

Rarity: Lost battle royal. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust in 6 women tag. Defeated by Colgate by submission. Iron Woman Match with Colgate went to a draw. Defeated Midnight Strike by pinfall. 2 win (assisted), 2 losses (1 battle royal, 1 submission) and 1 Draw

Lyra: Lost in battle royal. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 battle royal, 1 pinfall.)

Bon Bon: Lost in battle royal. Defeated Twist by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (battle royal)

Flitter: Lost in battle royal. Cloudchaser pinned Gizmo in handicap. Cloudchaser pinned by Midnight in 6 person tag. Rumble pinned Overdrive in handicap. 2 win (2 assisted) and 2 losses (1 battle royal, 1 assisted)

Cloudchaser: Lost in battle royal. Pinned Gizmo in handicap. Pinned by Midnight in 6 person tag. Rumble pinned Overdrive in handicap. 2 win (1 pinfall, 1 assisted) and 2 losses (1 battle royal, 1 pinfall)

Snails: Pinned by Flash Sentry. Snips pinned Flash in 6 person tag. Snips pinned Shining in tag team. Pinned Flash in tag team. 3 wins (1 pinfall, 2 assisted) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Snips: Pinned Flash in 6 person tag. Pinned Shining in tag team. Snails pinned Flash in tag team. 3 wins (1 assisted, 2pinfall) and 0 losses.

Fancypants: Participated in first ever interbrand match. Also one half of the first ever Combo of Carnage tag team champions. Pinned Flash in tag team. Pinned Braeburn in tag team. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 0 losses.

Fleur De Lis: Lost in battle royal. 0 wins and 1 loss (battle royal), though has led to the early success of the tag team known as EGO.

Colgate: Apart of the first ever Iron Woman match. Lost in battle royal. Defeated Twist by pinfall. Defeated Rarity by submission. Iron Woman match with Rarity went to a draw. 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 submission), 1 loss (battle royal) and 1 Draw.

Horsepower: Pinned by Overdrive. Cloudchaser pinned Gizmo in handicap. Midnight pinned Cloudchaser in 6 person tag. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Berry Punch: Lose in battle royal. Pinned by Sparkler. Defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall. Defeated Turf by count-out. 2 losses (1 battle royal, 1 pinfall) and 2 win (1 count-out, 1 pinfall)

"The Professor" Bill Neigh: Neon Lights pinned Clip Clop in tag team. 0 wins and 1 loss (assisted)

Clip Clop: Pinned by Neon Lights in tag team. Midnight pinned Cloudchaser in 6 person tag. 1 win (assisted) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Dance Fever: Defeated Rumble by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Hugh Jelly: Midnight pinned Cloudchaser in 6 person tag. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Gizmo: Pinned by Rumble in triple threat. Pinned by Cloudchaser in handicap. 0 wins and 2 losses (2 pinfalls)

Turf: One half of the first ever Chick Combo tag team champions. Lost in battle royal. Twilight pinned Lightning Dust in 6 women tag. Defeated Scootaloo by pinfall. Pinned Scootaloo in handicap. Lost to Berry Punch by count-out. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 3 losses (1 battle royal, 1 assisted, 1 count-out)

Hoops: 0 wins and 0 losses.

Dumb Bell: 0 wins and 0 losses.

Twist: Competed in first ever televised EWF match, and the first ever Sauna match. Defeated Midnight by DQ. Lost in battle royal. Lost to Colgate by pinfall. Pinned by Bon Bon. Defeated by Sparkler in Sauna match. Lost to Honeycomb by pinfall. 1 win (DQ) and 5 losses (1 battle royal, 3 pinfall, 1 NUDITY)

Gustave Le Grand: Participated in first ever interbrand match. Also one half of the first ever Combo of Carnage tag team Pants pinned Flash in tag team. Fancy Pants pinned Braeburn in tag team. 2 wins (assisted) and 0 losses.

Honeycomb: Lost in battle royal. Defeated Midnight by pinfall. Defeated Twist by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfalls) and 1 loss (battle royal)

Sparkler: Competed in first ever Sauna match. Lost in battle royal. Defeated Berry Punch by pinfall. Defeated Twist in Sauna match. 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 NUDITY) and 1 loss (battle royal)

Neon Lights: Rumble pinned Gizmo in triple threat. Pinned Clip Clop in tag team. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted)

DJ Zema Ion: Neon Lights pinned Clip Clop in tag team. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Rumble: Pinned Gizmo in triple threat. Pinned by Dance Fever. Lost to Overdrive by DQ. Pinned Overdrive in handicap. 2 win (2 pinfall) and 2 losses (1 pinfall, 1 DQ)

Overdrive: Defeated Horsepower by pinfall. Defeated Featherweight by pinfall. Defeated Rumble by DQ. Defeated by Rumble in handicap. 3 wins (2 pinfall, 1 DQ) and 1 loss (1 pinfall)

Sublime:

Trixie  
>Win-4<br>-4 Submission  
>Loss-0<br>Title Record-  
>-World Fighter's Champion, January 28,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Undefeated for a month<br>-4:0 Undefeated streak  
>-First ever World Fighter's Champion<p>

Rainbow Dash  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Submission  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Applejack  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Fluttershy  
>Win-1<br>-1 Submission  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Pinkie Pie  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Commander Hurricane  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Daring Do  
>Win-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle-Royal<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Submission<br>Title Record-  
>-International Champion, January 28,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-First ever International Champion<p>

Spitfire  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Soarin  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-1 Pinfall<br>-1 In-direct (Fatal-Four-Way)  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Big MacIntosh  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Tallest performer in EWF<p>

Apple Bloom  
>Win-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Participated in the 1st Steel Cage match.

Thunderlane  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Count-out  
>Title Record-<br>World Brawler's Champion- January 19,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-First World Brawler's Champion

Sweetie Belle  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Octavia  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Aloe  
>Win-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Submission<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Lotus Blossom  
>Win-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Submission<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Cheerilee  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-1 Pinfall<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements

Braeburn  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Blueblood  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Caramel  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Photo Finish  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 DQ  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<br>1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions

Granny Smith  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Oldest EWF Employee<p>

The Underbaker  
>Win-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Count-out<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Vinyl Scratch  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Hoity Toity  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pipsqueak  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Red Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Golden Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Happy Trails  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Ace  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Inkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-1 Pinfall<br>-1 In-Direct (Triple Threat Tag-Team)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Blinkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-1 Pinfall<br>-1 In-Direct (Triple Threat Tag-Team)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Steamer  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 In-Direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Babs Seed  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Title Record  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Participated in first ever Steel Cage Match

Uncle Wing  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Sweet Tooth  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Title Record  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Nurse Redheart  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Pretty Vision  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 DQ  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<br>1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions

Davenport  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Checkmate  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-


	39. Character Bio: Silver Spoon

Age: 18  
>Allies: Diamond Tiara, Turf<br>Enemies: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Signature Moves: Silver Surfer (Surfboard Stretch that ends in a jump into the mat), Natural Alloy  
>Finisher: Silver Lining<br>Family: No Information  
>Character Traits: Pompous, Snooty, Uppity, Haughty, Pretentious<br>Theme: Summer Rae's first NXT Theme  
>Background: Silver Spoon, like her best friend Diamond, was also born into money. Her family owned, and still owns to this day, the largest jewelry store in Equestria. Although, unlike her friend, she did not rub her natural wealth in the face of others. Where there's a will, there's a way, however.<p>

Diamond Tiara used the only similarity between her and Silver, their rather large piggy bank, to manipulate her into thinking she was better than everyone else, only because her father's wallet was more tight than others. Silver, of course, very quickly fell to Diamond's word, and became her right-hand gal when it came to bullying the other school ponies.

At first, Silver was reluctant for the constant torment she was handing to everyone else, but she soon grew into the role after much coercing by Diamond. A few years later, with the nasty knowledge Silver had acquired from her BFF, she and her bestie were able to sour Turf's state of mind, and bring her into their sinister circle.

Though Silver is certainly a follower, there seems to be a genuine friendship between her and Diamond Tiara. We do not know how they interact when the cameras aren't rolling, but we assume they and Turf are a perfectly normal group of friends, with a twisted sense of indulgence.


	40. Character Bio: Soarin

Age:28  
>Allies: Spitfire<br>Rivals: None  
>Hometown: Cloudsdale<br>Signature Moves: Mach Jump, Smackberry Pie  
>Finisher: Terminal Velocity<br>Theme: TBD  
>Family: No information available.<br>Character Traits: Absent-minded,Laid back, Accepting, Faithful, Inattentive  
>Background Information: Soarin's early life was always rather uneventful. He attended school along with many of his other future colleagues. In his childhood he was often easily distracted and spent much of his time daydreaming. He was often considered to be a little bit slow which mind him subject to bullying at times, but he never took it to heart. It also helped that he had his future friend and love interest Spitfire to help look out for him.<p>

Soarin later followed Spitfire through both the military and stunt flying business and they gradually grew closer together. He know follows her into the wrestling business. He's generally out-shined by his female counterpart but has never been that bothered by it, he's just along for the ride.


	41. Character Bio: Cadance

Age: 26  
>Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Spike<br>Enemies: Sunset Shimmer  
>Hometown: CrystalVille<br>Signature moves: Heart to Heart, Star Cross  
>Finisher: Love Affair<br>Theme: Sounds Of Life by Pendulum (featuring Jasmine Yee)  
>Family: Twilight Sparkle (in real life), Shining Armor (real life husband, storyline boyfriend)<br>Character Traits: Loving, Devoted, Romantic, Passionate, Well-mannered  
>Background: As a young girl, Cadance was given an insurmountable amount of love from her family and all those that knew her. To mom and dad, she was their "little princess." They pretty much spoiled her, though it never had an effect on Cadance's cute and courteous personality.<p>

Despite being deemed a "princess", Cadance liked things that boys liked. She loved watching wrestling on television, though she never understood the concept of "villains." She didn't understand how Ecniv NohaMcM could be so mean to Evets Nitsua. But Ecniv wasn't the only one. It seemed like for every good guy Cadance rooted for, there was a bad apple to make her hero hurt.

Cadance could pout and cry all she wanted, but the bad guys never went away. If the nice wrestlers beat them, they'd just be back the next night to terrorize someone new.

Even when Cadance grew older, and learned the truth about wrestling, she would NEVER cheer for the heels. She knew they were likely nice people in life, but she would not show them love for what they had done to the nice wrestlers. Cadance was someone full of love, but would only shower it on those who had earned it.

In a cruel twist of irony, Cadance fell in love with someone her parents did not approve of. Someone her parents thought was like the bad guys she grew up loving to see lose. His name was Shining Armor. Cadance's parents did not approve of his "care-free attitude." The fact that Cadance would surf with him, and drive around town on his motorcycle ate away at them. Their princess was growing up, they knew that, but she was showing love to someone she shouldn't be.

Shining Armor wasn't a bad boy, but Cadance took notice of the way her folks looked at him. With discontent. She couldn't understand how they could dislike him. He was just so..easy to LOVE.

And then Cadance realized, that she too had been wrong about people. Those villains on TV were playing characters. Trying to garner money to support themselves and their families. Cadance disliked these nefarious characters, when there was really a lot to respect and like when she looked a bit deeper.

And her parents disliked Shining Armor because they weren't looking deep enough. All they saw was a leather jacket and they had a prime suspect for the corruption of their daughter. But there was SO MUCH good there. Cadance just had to make sure her parents saw it.

Shining Armor wasn't playing a character. He legitimately cared for Cadance. In due time, thankfully, Cadance's parents saw this, and finally realized that their princess was happy, and that her throne was behind Shining Armor on his motorcycle.

Years later, in a dose of MORE irony, both Cadance and Shining Armor ARE playing characters. But their admiration for each other….is no act.


	42. Character Bio: Flash Sentry

Age: 25

Allies: Shining Armor, Sunset Shimmer

Enemies: Snips, Snails

Hometown: Downtown Manhattan

Signature Moves: Overcastle, Structurally Superfluous

Finisher: Flash Flood

Theme: Flash by Queen

Family: No information

Character Traits: Clumsy, Respectful, Considerate, Sympathetic, BRO

Background: Like his best friend, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry has followed a near identical path in life. He was a star Basketball player for the Canterlot Wondercolts, but never went to college for it. He instead signed up for the Military, maybe or maybe not because his bro had, as well.

However, 3 years into his term, Flash suffered a gruesome injury from a Hispanic sniper in the war. A Denel-Mechem NTW-20 shell went straight through Flash's femur, and literally TORE the head of the femur away from the hip socket. With low funds, there wasn't a doctor around that could treat Flash's possibly fatal wound. In a fit of desperation, Flash was flown back home and treated by the best surgeon in the state of Equestria. He was told to not put pressure on his leg for at least two years at minimum. Because of this, he was officially released from all military duties. Now Shining Armor would have no one to turn to with the pungent stench of death permeating through the air.

While he rehabbed, Flash rekindled his relationship with Sunset Shimmer. The two had broken up over an argument when Flash had told her he was being shipped to Guadalajara first thing in the morning. Sunset hadn't changed one bit; she was still as conceited as ever, but she wasn't nearly as demanding or needy as she had been before Flash had left, mainly because she knew Flash couldn't do much in his current state.

Sunset cared for Flash through all the pain and boredom, whether it was feeding him cups of pudding, or sleeping with him on the couch night after night for nearly 2 years. She wasn't perfect, that was for sure, but Flash would always appreciate how much she nurtured him. He had never felt in better health than the day he FINALLY got his cast taken off.

From then on, Flash promised to never leave Sunset's side, as she had done to him. No matter the hardship, Flash knew he could forgive her and wind up snuggling with her in the end. That's why he followed her to the EWF, so they could live out their dreams, and become the most successful couple in wrestling history.

Well...Flash also knows about Sunset's long history of stirring up unnecessary trouble. Going to have to watch out for that, too.


	43. Character Bio: Commander Hurricane

Name: Commander Hurricane  
>Age:26 (Estimated)<br>Hometown: Cloudsdale  
>Allies: Squire, Hurricane Guards, Babs Seed<br>Rivals: Daring Do  
>Signature Moves: Gale Force, Category 5 (C5)<br>Finisher: Legion  
>Theme: TBD<br>Family: No information available  
>Personality Traits: Aggresive, Violent, Commanding, Determined, Authorative<br>Bio: Commander Hurricane was found frozen an ice with her squire and a legion of her guards, when an archeology team unthawed them they were shocked to find that those inside the ice were still alive. It took a long time to convince Commander Hurricane that hundreds of years had passed and her empire was now gone, she spent two years in special facilities trying to re-intergrate her into society. Eventually those working with her decided that the only way to contain her violent nature was to put her in a place where she got hurt others legally. She was convinced that the EWF championships were symbols of great power and glory, and that was all she needed to hear before she agreed to go along with the plan.

Commander Hurricane enters the EWF with the advantages of a warrior's training and battle experience, but she'll first have to learn how to follow rules and regulations. Regardless, she'll undoubtedly try to turn the arena into a battlefield.


	44. Character Bio: Applejack

Name: Applejack  
>Age:23<br>Hometown: Loneyville  
>Allies: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh, Granny Smith, Braeburn (+Unlisted Apple Dynasty Members)<br>Rivals: Film and Flam  
>Signature Moves: Down Home, Hard Truth<br>Finisher: Southern Hospitality  
>Theme: TBD<br>Family: Big MacIntosh (Brother), Apple Bloom (Sister), Granny Smith (Grandmother), Braeburn (Cousin), Happy Trails (Cousin), Sweet Tooth (Cousin), Red Delicious (Cousin), Golden Delicious (Cousin), Babs Seed (Cousin)  
>Personality Traits: Honest, Straightforward, Persevering, Hard-Working, Stubborn<br>Bio: Applejack's family has long ties to both Loneyville and Equestria, for as long as any of the Apple family can remember they have been hard-working farmers and frontiersmen/women. Applejack was raised believing that hard work and honesty can get you anywhere in life, and her work on the farm has helped make her into a strong competitor. This strength has carried her through many adventures in her life, both with her friends and on her own.

Her latest adventure is likely the biggest of them all however, the EWF. At least she won't be alone though, as it appears she has plenty of her family going in with her.


	45. Major trade between Lunacy and Sublime

A massive trade has taken place between Sublime general manager Celestia, and Lunacy general manager Luna. The details are as follows:

Fluttershy will be traded to Lunacy for Colgate.

This now ruins any possible rematches between Colgate and Rarity, which have been having classic matches on Lunacy for the past two weeks. Fluttershy wasn't really used very much during her short run on Sublime, so we don't know how well she can scrap, but this is definitely a HUGE pickup for Sublime, as they need more heels.


	46. Horsepower gets his ring-name changed

Horsepower, Rumble's beefy bouncer/manager, is having his ring-name changed.

His new ring-name will be Bulk Biceps. Sounds a bit more intimidating if you ask me.

This change will be in effect starting on the next episode of Lunacy.


	47. EWF - Updated Roster (January 2014)

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Spike<br>Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara<br>Silver Spoon  
>Cadance<br>Flash Sentry  
>Scootaloo<br>Rarity  
>Lyra<br>Bon Bon  
>Flitter<br>Cloudchaser  
>Snails<br>Snips  
>Fancypants<br>Fleur de Lis  
>Fluttershy<br>Bulk Biceps  
>Berry Punch<br>"The Professor" Bill Neigh  
>Clip Clop<br>Dance Fever  
>Hugh Jelly<br>Geri  
>Gizmo<br>Turf  
>Hoops<br>Dumb-Bell  
>Twist<br>Gustave Le Grand  
>Honeycomb<br>"The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike  
>Sparkler<br>Neon Lights  
>Zema Ion<br>Rumble  
>Overdrive<br>Garble (Commentator)  
>Ahuiztol (Commentator) <p>

Authority Figures:  
>Star Swirlanaitis (Executive Vice President of Talent Relations<br>Luna (General Manager)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie<br>The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Big MacIntosh<br>Apple Bloom  
>Applejack<br>Colgate  
>Thunderlane<br>Sweetie Belle  
>Octavia<br>Aloe  
>Lotus Blossom<br>Cheerilee  
>Daring Do<br>Braeburn  
>Blueblood<br>Caramel  
>Photo Finish<br>Granny Smith  
>Doughnut Joe<br>Vinyl Scratch  
>Hoity Toity<br>Pipsqueak  
>Red Delicious<br>Golden Delicious  
>Happy Trails<br>Ace  
>Marble Pie (alternately Inkie Pie<br>Limestone Pie (alternately Blinkie Pie)  
>Steamer<br>Babs Seed  
>Uncle Wing<br>Sweet Tooth  
>Nurse Redheart<br>Pretty Vision  
>Davenport<br>Check Mate  
>Commander Hurricane<br>Squire  
>Discord (Commentator)<br>Dr. Whooves (Commentator) 

Authority Figures:  
>Celestia (General Manager)<p>

Tag Team's:

Lunacy:

Sunset Shimmer and Lightning Dust (More of an alliance, really.)  
>Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon.  
>Flitter and Cloudchaser.<br>Diamond Tiara and Turf.  
>Turf and Silver Spoon.<br>Rarity and Twilight Sparkle (Again. More of an alliance and friendship.)  
>Cadance and Twilight Sparkle (Friendship.)<br>BroMans (Shining Armor and Flash Sentry)  
>SLIME (Snips and Snails)<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur de Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>Horsepower and Rumble  
>NION Lights (Neon Lights and Zema Ion)<p>

Sublime:

Beauty Shot - Photo Finish and Pretty Vision  
>Aloe and Lotus<br>The Ghost Girls - Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie  
>The Wonderbolts - Soarin and Spitfire (Cannot compete for EITHER tag team title because of gender restrictions, but that's why intergender matches exist.)<br>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>Canterlot Class - Hoity Toity and Blueblood  
>Couch-Mate - Davenport and Check Mate<br>The Apple Dynasty can also contain many tag teams

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Mean Girls - Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Turf  
>The Oddities - "The Professor" Bill Neigh, Clip Clop, Hugh Jelly, Dance Fever, "The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike (Basically the rejects of my brand. If they have to, though, they are not afraid to face off against each other.)<br>Rumble Roses - Rumble, Flitter, Bulk Biceps, and Cloudchaser. (Stable name based off of a video game with the same name.)

Sublime:

The Apple Dynasty - Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Babs Seed, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Happy Trails, and Sweet Tooth.  
>Apple Corre - Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack (Managed by Granny Smith.) (Mini-stable that coincides with The Apple Dynasty.)<p>

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>Champion of Carnage: To be determined<br>Chick Combo Champions: Silver Spoon and Turf  
>Crater Chick Champion: Cadance<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: Trixie  
>World Brawlers Champion: Thunderlane<br>International Champion: Daring Do  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: Photo Finish and Pretty Vision<p>

Shared:

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions: Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants


	48. Character Bio: Scootaloo

Age: 18  
>Allies: Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom<br>Rivals: Turf, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Signature Moves: Bow and Arrow, Stunted Growth (Running somersault shoulder block)  
>Finisher: Scootabuse<br>Theme: I'll Fly Higher by MandoPony and AcousticBrony  
>Family: No information (though she thinks of Rainbow Dash as a sister)<br>Characteristics: Impatient, Enthusiastic, Courageous, Fearless, Atychiphobia (fear of failure and letting others down)  
>Background: Scootaloo grew up just like every other child at some point: energetic, and always with big aspirations. But while most kids already KNEW what they wanted to be when they grew up, Scootaloo didn't. All she knew is that she wanted to be like the star athlete of Loneyville, Rainbow Dash. Whether that meant doing WHAT she did, which was playing a lot of sports, or CARRYING herself like she did; with dignity, and a mass array of confidence.<p>

From afar, as Scoots watched every sport Dash partook in, from street Hockey to Badminton, she couldn't help but have the utmost admiration for Rainbow and her unparalleled athleticism and skill. The way she kicked a soccer ball from the other side of the field to the opposing team's goal with such ease, and at just the age of TWELVE, wowed Scootaloo beyond belief. It made Scootaloo absolutely EUPHORIC to see Rainbow Dash strut her stuff on the court, the field, the ice, wherever.

Then, one fateful day, Scootaloo built up the courage to confront Dash, who, in-turn, nonchalantly blew off Scootaloo's compliments to talk about...herself, and walked off. Young and naive Scootaloo was in such awe, though, she could only skip home in glee, and plan what she would say to her idol the next time she saw her.

Scootaloo was doing whatever she could to get Rainbow Dash to notice her again, even so much as stalking her, which was fine, since she was too young to understand what that meant. Dash noticed it after some time, and annoyingly told the eager girl to "buzz off, squirt." It wasn't until Scoots PLEADED with her hero to spend some time with her, which Dash accepted with a very annoyed and deep sigh.

Luckily, for both parties, they became great friends that day, and, over time, they thought of each other to be as close as sisters. They would each help each other with their problems, be it minor or life altering, and could usually be seen playing some kind of sport, whether for practice or for fun.

Around that same time, Scootaloo met two more friends whom didn't know what they wanted to do in life, either, though they were the same age as her (9 at the time.) Their names were Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle, and they had vowed, as a group, to find out what they were meant to do. With this intention in mind, they managed to terrorize the entire town of Loneyville about 3 times a week, though their supreme innocence saved them from many a punishment.

Years later, Scootaloo has found, along with her idol and two best friends, with an exclusive contract to the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. The bad news is, she is not on the same show as any of them.

Scootaloo will make all of her friends proud of her, though. She has, too….or else she'll be shattered...


	49. Character Bio: Big MacIntosh

Age:26  
>Allies: Applejack, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Braeburn (+Other Apple Dynasty Members)<br>Rivals: Flim and Flam  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Signature Moves: Gosh-Darn-Beat-Down (GDBD), Honky-Tonk  
>Finisher: Tractor-Pull<br>Theme: Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean  
>Character Traits: Hard-Working, Reserved, Soft-Spoken, Tough, Protective<br>Family: Applejack (Sister), Apple Bloom (Sister), Granny Smith (Grandmother), Braeburn (Cousin), Happy Trails (Cousin), Sweet Tooth (Cousin), Red Delicious (Cousin), Golden Delicious (Cousin), Babs Seed (Cousin)  
>Background: Despite being by far the largest member of his family, Big Mac has always been the quietest. Generally keeping to himself from a young age and speaking out only rarely. Most of his time is spent focused on the task at hand, no time for chit-chat. His tremendous size and strength have made him a great asset on the family farm, and will undoubtedly give him a large advantage in his new job as well.<p>

Big Mac now finds himself on Sublime, surrounded by his, very, very, very, large family. While some may doubt his potential mic skills, he'll definitely have the in-ring strength needed to make up for it.


	50. Character Bio: Rarity

Age: 24  
>Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike<br>Enemies: Suri Polomare  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Signature Moves: Beautification, Diamond in the Rough  
>Finisher: Sequin Special (Gory Special Bomb)<br>Theme: Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed (Russ Chimes Remix)  
>Character Traits: Generous, Overexaggerated, Perfectionist, Dramatic, Dignified<br>Family: Sweetie Belle (sister)  
>Background: Rarity was always someone who enjoyed the finer things in life. As a baby, she preferred to suck on diamond rings rather than pacifiers. She has never taken a shower in her life. Instead, she opts to take long, soothing and relaxing bubble baths every day to relieve stress. She is a material girl, you could say. Which is weird, because her parents weren't wealthy in the slightest. Rarity has just always liked pretty things.<p>

At the age of 8, Rarity decided to MAKE something pretty. That turned out to be a purple scarf for her mom. It was tattered and tore apart after a week, but her mom loved it while she could, and her and her husband were so proud of Rarity. Rarity wanted to learn from her mistakes, so she learned from a middle aged woman named Cashmere all she could about the making of garments: how to correctly sew, stitch, and removing loose threads in the proper fashion.

The next scarf Rarity made was 5 months later, and her mom still uses it to this once the colder weather rolls around. Rarity continued to make a variety of clothes; socks, ties, ear muffs, even lederhosen. She designed costumes for school plays, and even designed soft blankets to keep her newborn baby sister, Sweetie Belle nice and snug as she slept peacefully.

Rarity always wanted to live in Canterlot, the fashion capital of Equestria. Where the most dapper clothes were worn by the most sophisticated men and women. However, the more Rarity grew up, the more she actually went outside for once, as even true artists need a break. She realized there were some wonderful people out there to be friends with. Friends talented and special in their own way, and friends that would be there for her no matter how much she whine-umm...COMPLAINED. They were friends that would respect and admire her talent, no matter how girly or off-putting it may be, and they wouldn't assume she was just a pompous bitch and walk off without even getting to know her.

Thankfully, these friends she made were 5 blessings without any disguises. Plus, she could share her talent with them, making whatever clothes they wanted, whenever they wanted them, no matter how much work it was, her friends were worth it. This, along with an actual visit to Canterlot, made Rarity realize that she DID belong in Loneyville. With her friends, and with her passion...fashion.

Now, in the EWF, Rarity gets the best of both worlds. She gets to make all of her own attires, and she gets the most bedazzling, BEAUTIFUL diamonds of them all…

The EWF championships….


	51. Character Bio: Lyra

Age: 25  
>Allies: Bon Bon, Octavia<br>Enemies: People who don't like corgis.  
>Hometown: Loneyville (formerly lived in Canterlot)<br>Signature Moves: Corg in the Machine, Dog Days  
>Finisher: Corgscrew Neckbreaker (Moonlight Drive)<br>Theme: Lyra's Bon Bon Addiction by Sim Gretina  
>Character Traits: Excitable, Obsessive, Defensive, Animated, Perky<br>Family: Bon Bon (real-life AND storyline girlfriend)  
>Background: As her moveset would dictate, Lyra is a fan of dogs. Not just any dog, mind you, but a fan of Corgis. The furrier, pointier version of the dachshund has always made Lyra giddy beyond all belief. That was her first pet, and her only pet in her life. If one corgi ran away or passed away, she would beg her parents to get her another one, and they would. Now as an adult, she could buy more, but she needs enough money. This is where the EWF comes in. She could amass a corgi army with the money she receives from the EWF.<p>

And she would get to share all of these cute corgis with the love of her life, Bon Bon. To Lyra, her name speaks for itself, as Bon Bon is as sweet as a carton of the candies alone. The two met during Lyra's biggest concert performance to date, at Madison Square Garden in New York City. Lyra was playing the lyre, which she had learned to play at age 11. Octavia was also there, playing the cello. Lyra and Octavia had become good friends through Band in high school. Anyway, Lyra noticed the beautiful woman in the crowd (Bon Bon) and started screwing up her notes. She could never recover. The New York lovelies booed Lyra, with tears in her eyes, off of the stage, Octavia following to console her.

After the dreadful show, Lyra was face to face with the lovely woman who had just inadvertently cost her her music career. Bon Bon complimented Lyra on her stellar performance, up until the incident. Lyra was stunned, and Bon Bon followed it up by asking if she could hear the rest of her set. Lyra stopped crying, and said yes.

Nowadays, Lyra lives with Bon Bon at her home in Loneyville, which also doubles over as her candy store. She had to give up music, as apparently her biggest performance at MSG ended up being her last. Nobody would book Lyra anymore on account of her colossal failure, though Octavia wound up becoming more successful in spite of it, so Lyra didn't really care all that much. She was proud of her friend, and she had Bon Bon to ease the pain. At the end of the day, she was the only one Lyra wanted to play for, anyway…


	52. Character Bio: Apple Bloom

Age:18  
>Allies: Scootaloo,Sweetie Belle,Applejack,Big MacIntosh,Granny Smith (+Other Apple Dynasty Members)<br>Rivals: Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Signature Moves: Apple Zoom, Bow-Tie Lock  
>Finisher: Late Bloomer<br>Theme: TBD  
>Family: Applejack (Sister), Big MacIntosh (Brother), Granny Smith (Grandmother), Braeburn (Cousin), Happy Trails (Cousin), Sweet Tooth (Cousin), Red Delicious (Cousin), Golden Delicious (Cousin), Babs Seed (Cousin)<br>Character Traits: Adventurous, Eager, Stubborn, Curious, Independent  
>Background: Being the youngest member of the family hasn't always been easy for Apple Bloom. Her family was often over-protective of her, Applejack in particular. Although the way her adventurous antics always landed her in sticky situations didn't help her earn her independence any faster. However, after time Apple Bloom was able to convince her kin that she could survive on her own.<p>

Apple Bloom and her best friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, have always tried to discover their purpose in life. Now their big goal has changed, to discover their purpose in the EWF. And although the group may be currently split, they will definitely continue with their quest to find this purpose.


	53. EWF - Monthly Award Winners (January)

It is time for the first annual Equestrian Wrestling Federation monthly awards. Each month, the best of the best in numerous categories will be chosen by the general managers themselves, Luna and Celestia!

Each GM chose a minimum of 4 superstars from their brand to fit each category. Then, the GM of the opposite brand chooses the winner of said category. After all is said and down, the winners of the Lunacy and Sublime categories will square off to see whom is really the best of that category.

SUBLIME:

Best Wrestler:  
>-Trixie -WINNER<br>-Daring Do  
>-Thunderlane<br>-Rainbow Dash  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Photo Finish  
>-Pretty Vision<br>-Under Baker  
>Best Heel:<br>-Trixie  
>-Commander Hurricane - WINNER<br>-Babs Seed  
>-Photo Finish<br>-Hoity Toity  
>-Blueblood<br>Best Face:  
>-Rainbow Dash - WINNER<br>-Daring Do  
>-Apple Bloom<br>-Thunderlane  
>-Braeburn<br>-Happy Trails  
>Best Micworker:<br>-Trixie  
>-Commander Hurricane - WINNER<br>-Daring Do  
>-Apple Bloom<br>-Babs Seed  
>-Braeburn<br>-Happy Trails  
>Best Gimmick:<br>-Trixie  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Daring Do  
>-Under Baker - WINNER<br>Best Match:  
>-Apple Bloom vs. Babs Seed Steel Cage<br>-International Championship 10-Woman Battle Royal Daring Do vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Applejack vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Cheerilee vs. Inkie Pie vs. Blinkie Pie vs. Spitfire  
>-Apple Bloom vs. Babs Seed No-DQ<br>- Applejack vs Rainbow Dash - WINNER  
>-World Fighter's Championship Trixie vs. Rainbow Dash<br>Most Shocking Moment:  
>-Commander Hurricane's assault on Daring Do<br>-Octavia abandoning Vinyl Scratch  
>-Under Baker's Debut<br>-Daring Do's Debut - WINNER  
>Best Tag Team:<br>-Braeburn and Happy Trails  
>-Beauty Shot - WINNERS<br>-Canterlot Class  
>-Spa Twins<p>

LUNACY:

Best wrestler: Rarity, Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo - Scootaloo wins  
>Best heel: Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara, Rumble, Turf - Sunset Shimmer wins<br>Best face: Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, The Oddities - Scootaloo wins  
>Best micworker: Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Berry Punch, Sunset Shimmer - Lightning Dust wins<br>Best gimmick: Rumble, Berry Punch, The Oddities, Neon Lights, Star Swirlanaitis - Rumble wins  
>Best match: Rarity vs Colgate (30 Minute Iron Woman Match), Lightning Dust vs Twilight at Proving Grounds, Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer at Proving Grounds, Scootaloo vs Turf (1-22-14) - Rarity vs Colgate wins<br>Most shocking moment: Twilight turns heel at Proving Grounds, Bulk Biceps rams Midnight Strike into the barricade, Cadance beats Sunset Shimmer at Proving Grounds, Cadance spears Sunset Shimmer off of the balcony through some tables - Cadance spearing Sunset Shimmer wins  
>Best tag team: EGO, Turf &amp; Silver Spoon, Snips and Snails (SLIME), Berry Punch and Scootaloo - EGO wins<p>

BEST OVERALL:

Best wrestler: Scootaloo vs Trixie - Trixie wins  
>Best heel: Sunset Shimmer vs Commander Hurricane - Sunset Shimmer wins<br>Best face: Scootaloo vs Rainbow Dash - Scootaloo wins  
>Best micworker: Lightning Dust vs Commander Hurricane - Commander Hurricane wins<br>Best gimmick: Rumble vs Under Baker - Under Baker wins  
>Best match: Rarity vs. Colgate 30 Minute Iron-Woman Match, Rainbow Dash vs. Applejack - Rarity vs Colgate wins<br>Most Shocking Moment: Cadance spearing Sunset Shimmer off a balcony through a table, Daring Do's Debut - Daring Do wins  
>Best tag team: EGO vs Beauty Shot - Beauty Shot wins<p> 


	54. Lunacy - 1-29-14

*The beautiful people...OOOHHHHHH….*

-Monday Night Lunacy RETURNS to with a dazzling session of fireworks that pumps up the crowd inside the already infamous Loneyville Asylum. The camera pans across the patrons of the newest craze in sports entertainment, and then cuts to Lunacy's famed announce team, Garble and Ahuizotl!-

Garble: We...are….LIIIIVE! -Gets up from his seat and gazes out at the rabid Lunacy fans- Welcome EVERYBODY….to Monday! Night! LUNACY!

Ahuizotl: I don't know about you, boy, but it seems like it's been AGES since we've sat at this table together!

Garble: -Sits down- I know what you mean, 'Zotl! It's only been a week! I hope you didn't miss me too much Sunday…-winks at his partner- I saw your little MELTDOWN.

Ahuizotl: -sighs- Yes, well...let's put that behind us. I was VERY unprofessional midway through the pay per view last night, and I thank Mr. Discord for picking up the scraps. It was a JOY getting to see his wild antics live. And it was also a joy not having to put up with YOU for once!

Garble: Aww...I love you, too!

Ahuizotl: I must ask, though….how was your brief stay in the...uhh…?

Garble: You know, it actually made PERFECT sense! Last week started with me in the Loneyville Asylum, and it ended with my release from an ACTUAL Asylum! I've come full circle, 'Zotl! By the way, you're WELCOME….

Ahuizotl: For what, boy?

Garble: Pfft. For saving your HIDE. I ate that turnbuckle as a way of taking a BULLET for YOU! I truly am the glue that holds this tandem TOGETHER.

Ahuizotl: I'll be sure to have my people send you the ripest fruit basket possible…-rolls his eyes- Speaking of coming full circle, last night, was the EWF's first EVER pay per view...Proving Grounds!

Garble: It was a shame I wasn't able to make it, but the only 24 inches that took up that white room I was in was the pay per view itself, and it turned out WONDERFULLY!

Ahuizotl: Social media LIT UP at the events of last night's special evening, and the EWF made NATIONAL EQUESTRIAN HEADLINES this morning! We're officially ON THE MAP!

Garble: And I dare ANY SPORT to knock us off! You won't find more bang for your buck than you will here at the Equestrian Wrestling Federation!

Ahuizotl: Champions were crowned, partnerships were severed, and legacies were forged last night at Proving Grounds….tonight on Lunacy...the complete FALLOUT from Proving Grounds, including what will be one HELL of a main event! A rematch from last night, to crown the very first Carnage Champion!

Garble: Flitter and Cloudchaser did what ANY manager would do, as they were able to narrowly SAVE the Carnage title from falling into the chromatic clutches of Overdrive. Tonight, Overdrive's eyes are going to have to go into OVER-TIME, as he must keep his eyes on the crafty Rumble, as WELL as the ravishing Roses. That, and much more, TONIGHT!

*Only perfection around….*

-The crowd boos furiously as Star Swirlinaitis and Luna enter the arena. Luna is carrying a black duffel bag in her hands.-

Ahuizotl: I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my composure during this segment….

Garble: Aye, let's not have a repeat of last night. We've got enough tension in this place with the EWF fans wanting these two's heads on a silver platter!

Ahuizotl: Well, the question on EVERYONE's mind is just WHY the hell did these two cost Lightning Dust the Eternal Women's title last night?! Surely that shouldn't be too hard a code for them to decipher!

Garble: Calm down….I'm sure that's why they're out here….

-Lunacy's newest ringer announcer, Madden, takes the microphone-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome….the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations...STARRR SWIRLINAITIS! And the General Manager of Lunacy...LUUUUNNAAA! -The crowd boos even more-

Garble: Your voice will never be as good as mine, Madden!

-Swirlinaitis holds the ropes open for Luna, and succeeds her in getting in the ring-

Ahuizotl: I wonder what is in that case Luna is holding….

Garble: Probably a raise for yours truly!

Ahuizotl: Aww...thank you for the seal of approval, boy, but this experience is worth all the money in the world….

Garble: What-I-dammit!

-Swirlinaitis grabs a microphone, as the fans rain down chants of "YOU SCREWED LIGHTNING" along with their trademark 5 claps-

Swirlinaitis: My name….is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis….-boos-...I am the Executive Vice President...of Talent Relations….I would like to, on the behalf of the Board of Directors, thank the EWF Univeveve..Universe -the crowd cracks up. Even Luna is having a hard time holding in her laughter- for ordering Proving Grounds! -Throws a thumbs up into the air, and hands the mic to Luna-

Ahuizotl: WHAT?! -Snickers-

Garble: STOP LAUGHING, YOU INGRATES! THAT MAN WILL BE SIGNING THE CONTRACTS OF THE SUPERSTARS OF TOMORROW!

Luna: Yesterday...was a turning point for sports entertainment…-the crowd begins to boo again- the Equestrian Wrestling Federation is making moves in the national sports world, and it is all thanks to our loyal fans, like the ones here tonight! -Luna smiles wide, but the crowd isn't buying it. Swirlinaitis claps- Yesterday was the first step, in the Revolution! And tonight, that Revolution will continue, and we thank you all for being a part of it…..

Crowd: WE WANT LIGHTNING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT LIGHTNING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Luna: There are things businessmen like Mr. Swirlinaitis, and business women like me must do, to insure that the EWF stays on track, to make sure that Monday Night Lunacy is kept PURE and SACRED...for YOUR viewing pleasure, and last night...we took extreme measures. We defended the longevity of not only this BRAND, but this entire COMPANY! Only ONE thing needed to be done, only ONE THING to bring forth the motto….of Best...for BUSINESS. -boos- And that was to make sure, that Lightning Dust did NOT walk out of Proving Grounds, your Eternal Women's World Champion…..

Crowd: YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!

Luna: Lightning Dust is, simply put, a PUNK. She didn't give you fans the respect that you DESERVE! She made FOOLS out of you! She never won a single match as champion, and she won the title through COWARDLY means! -massive boos- You cheer for her only because she has a care-free attitude….she doesn't care about the rules! You all wish you could defy your bosses at work, but you CAN'T, because they sign your CHECKS! She was the most DISRESPECTFUL representative that Lunacy could've HAD as champion, and she never gave a DAMN about you fans! She never gave your loyalty any attention...is was ALWAYS about...herSELF….that's not how it should be!

Crowd: LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS!

Luna: Twilight Sparkle brings credibility BACK to the Eternal Women's championship. She brings HONOR and RESPECT...to the Eternal Women's championship. And she will DEFEND it with DIGNITY! She will not turn her back on you, the EWF fans! She is….the PEOPLE's….CHAMPION. Truly...Twilight Sparkle IS….Best….for BUSINESS. -so many boos-

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS! TWI-LIGHT SUCKS!

Luna: She has the ENTIRE EWF Board of Directors...STAMP of APPROVAL. Enough praise from us for now, however. Tonight, you will see YOUR CHAMPION...in all of her glory...LIVE, when she gives her Championship Address! -boos-

Ahuizotl: That's gonna be a sight to behold for sure! I'd like to see Twilight's take on all of this…

Garble: I'm sure she's ADULATED that she is held in such high regard by the lovely Ms. Luna!

Swirlinaitis: Now...onto more Business at hand….last night, Cadance defeated Sunset Shimmer, to become the very FIRST Crater Chick Champion! -mixture of boos and cheers- It was a classic match. Cadance fought through the pain of an earlier leg injury and eked out a win in the end. However, the good news ends there….after getting her leg crushed in between a steel chair by Sunset herself, the EWF medical staff ran some tests, and, me and General Manager Luna...have the utmost responsibility to let you all know, that Cadance is currently suffering from a hairline fracture in her ankle, and could be out of action for a maximum of 4 months.

Ahuizotl: That's a shame…

Garble: So, what now?

Luna: Fortunately, Cadance is a tough gal, and will recover fully. The unfortunate news is that a championship MUST be defended at LEAST ONCE A MONTH. In the case of Cadance, that just ISN'T going to happen. With that in mind, we would like Sunset Shimmer to come down to the ring at ONCE.

*And now...it's all over now…* -Many a cheer is heard as Sunset Shimmer makes her way down to the ring with a scowl on her face-

Ahuizotl: I find it despicable what this woman did to Cadance last night! She's targeted her and her boyfriend Shining Armor for a month now, and injuring her leg seemed to be the final blow!

Garble: I'm sure Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis will handle it accordingly. Whatever they do, I'm sure it will be Best For Business!

Ahuizotl: -groans- I REALLY hope that doesn't catch on…

Garble: If the Lunacy fans get ahold of it, you bet your ass it will!

-Sunset enters the ring, glaring down her superiors-

-Luna is about to speak, but Sunset snatches the mic from her, causing the crowd to cheer-

Sunset: As satisfying as it was to break Cadance's leg last night...NOTHING would make me happier than to TEAR YOU TWO APART after what you did! -crowd erupts with cheers as Swirlinaitis grabs an extra mic- So what the hell do you two want?

Swirliniaits: We wanted you out here Ms. Shimmer...to conGRATULATE you….-Sunset raises an eyebrow and Luna nods- For the past month, you have proven yourself to be the most RUTHLESS and VILE competitor in all of the EWF...you've nearly torn apart relationships, whether it be tag teams or more PERSONAL ones. You've perpetrated MANY a evil deed, all to become the Crater Chick champion….

Sunset: Thank you for the exposition! Get to the climax.

Luna: What Mr. Swirlinaitis is trying to say is….we fully respect that, and YOU. -crowd boos, as Sunset smirks and shakes her head- We understand that you are friends with Lightning Dust, and we have no problem with you looking out for her. That's not ALL we respect, though. We respect that you are willing to do ANYTHING to succeed in this business. A cut-throat business, no doubt.

Sunset: Soooo...what? You gonna give me a medal?

Luna: Not quite. You will be given something MUCH better. As stated, with Cadance injured, there is NO Crater Chick Champion as of right now….we feel that that this should change. Hold this, Mr. Swirliniaits…-Luna hands him her mic, and picks up the leather duffel bag from the floor. Swirlinaitis puts the mic in front of her mouth as Luna begins unzipping it- Sunset Shimmer….on behalf of myself, and Mr. Swirlinaitis...we would like to present to YOU...the Crater...Chick...Championship! -Luna pulls out the title, and hands it to Sunset-

Ahuizotl: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Garble: What a great move by our WONDERFUL management! Sunset Shimmer TOOK out the champion, that means she has claimed it for herself!

Ahuizotl: That's the dumbest logic I've ever heard! She didn't earn that title!

Garble: Umm, are you not paying attention? Luna just GAVE it to her!

Ahuizotl: That doesn't mean she deserves it! By your logic, anybody could come out here right now, beat you up, and take your commentary spot!

Garble: A commentary spot isn't a championship, 'Zotl! Also, I could take on ANYBODY in this audience! Why can't you be happy for the NEW Crater Chick champion?!

-Sunset Shimmer takes a long look at the title, before mashing her lips into it-

Ahuizotl: I am going to be sick….

-Swirlinaitis and Luna clap. Luna stands to the right of Sunset, and Swirlinaitis stands to the left. They both raise a hand of hers as Sunset is grasping the Crater Chick title in her right hand-

Swirlinaitis: Ladies and gentlemen...your NEW...Crater Chick CHAMPION….SUNSET….SHIMMER! -The crowd is silent, not sure whether to cheer or boo. The three in the ring however are ecstatic, Sunset grinning manically-

Ahuizotl: This crowd is in a hush…. -Sunset Shimmer's theme plays-

Garble: They're just being respectful to this show's authority, as well as the new holder of the Crater Chick championship!

Ahuizotl: I think they realize that everything has just gone to crap…

Garble: WHAT?! I think this show is better than ever with the "Best For Business" motto at the helm!

Ahuizotl: Why don't you go join them in the ring then, you puppet?

Garble: Because the fans at home will change the channel without me at the booth. I'm fine with showing my respect right where I am! -Garble stands up, and claps furiously-

Ahuizotl: Please get well soon, Cadance….I don't know how much of this I can take….

-The scene fades as Luna, Sunset, and Swirlinaitis leave the ring. We cut backstage to that Shining Armor has watched this whole scene unfold. He is rubbing his temples. He then pulls out his cell phone and dials a number-

Shining: Ponyville Urgent Care? … Yes...can you put me on with Cadance? … Thank you. … Hi, sweetie! Did you see what happened out there? … -frowns- I know, I know, it's not fair in the slightest! … No, baby, don't stress yourself too much. You don't want to put any more strain on your ankle. … I know how ticked off you are. I'm pretty pissed myself! … I will make you proud, baby. Every match I have from now until you come back I am dedicating to YOU. … I have no idea what I'm going to do about Flash...we haven't talked since during, well, your match...I'm so worried, though. This bitch is trying to take EVERYTHING from us! … I don't know what I can do about it...I mean, I shouldn't hit a woman, no matter how much she deserves it… … -chuckles- Alright then, it's settled! I'll spare her for you! … I miss you, too, you have no idea! I'll be right over as soon as the show is done, alright? … It's a date. I love you, too.. -hangs up, and then stressfully falls back in front of his locker room cubby, putting his hands over his face-

*Commercial break*

-As we come back from break, we see that Lyra is in the ring, ready for action. Bon Bon is on the apron rubbing her shoulders. She then gives her a good luck kiss and the men in the audience cheer and wolf whistle.-

Ahuizotl: At least I can look forward to the cute relationship of Lyra and Bon Bon.

Garble: That always brightens the mood. Not that my mood needed brightened anyway!

Ahuizotl: Lyra will be making her singles debut tonight. Her and Bon Bon both were eliminated in the battle royal, and a few weeks ago Bon Bon defeated Twist. Let's see who Lyra is facing tonight….

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true!* -Mostly boos, but a few wackos are cheering-

Garble: Can it be?! THERE'S NO WAY THERE'S NO WAY THERE'S NO WAY!

-Diamond Tiara comes out WITHOUT HER NECKBRACE, flanked by Silver Spoon and Turf-

Garble: I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THIS SHOW COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER! IT'S DIAMOND TIARA!

Madden: AND her opponent! Accompanied to the ring, by the NEEEWWW...Chick Combo CHAMPIOOONNSSSS...Turf, and SILVERRR SPOOOONN! From LONEYVILLE….weighing in at 117 pounds….DIIIAAAMMOONNDD….TIIIAARAAA!

Garble: BEST LUNACY EVER! I NEED OXYGEN!

Ahuizotl: Calm down, fanboy…

Garble: HOW DARE YOU. Diamond Tiara is BACK for in-ring competition, and you show NO INTEREST!

Ahuizotl: I am interested in EVERY match. I just don't feel the need to overexaggerate during an ENTRANCE. Wait until she wins, for God's sake…

Garble: WHAT-I-WHAT-I-WHAT-I-AAAAAHHH! -kicks his feet against the announce table-

Turf: -Holding her tag team title high in the air- The Mean Girls have ARRIVED...BITCHES! BERRY PUNCH IS A WORTHLESS ALCOHOLIC, AND SCOOTALOO IS AN ORPHAN! YOU LOVE THEM BOTH, AND WE BEAT THEM BOTH!

-Silver Spoon snickers, and high fives her partner-

Ahuizotl: I would love to have Turf over for dinner….

Garble: She's like one of those trickshotters on Call of Duty...but sexier.

Ahuizotl: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Garble: Pfftt. You fossil.

-Diamond Tiara blows a kiss to the crowd, which causes them to boo even more. She then signals for Lyra to "get out of her spotlight." She throws one hand high up in the air, and slides her other hand down her side-

Ahuizotl: Non-the-less, as spoiled as these three act, they are the most successful tandem in the EWF, that is for sure. Last night, Silver Spoon and Turf, no matter the circumstances, became the first ever Chick Combo champions.

Garble: It was so inspirational, that Diamond Tiara was able to come off of the injured reserve! YAY!

Ahuizotl: I know for a fact that Scootaloo is here tonight, however, and I have a feeling that she WILL get answers from the woman who left her high and dry last night...Berry Punch.

Garble: That's LATER, though, 'Zotl! For now, let's ENJOY the RETURN of the one, the ONLY, DIAMOND TIARA!

Match 1: Lyra w/ Bon Bon vs Diamond Tiara w/ Turf and Silver Spoon

-Immediately, as the bell rings, Turf and Silver Spoon move over to the other side of the ring to chastise Bon Bon-

Turf: Hey, CARPET MUNCHER! You and your CORGI CUNT CLIT-COLLIDER will NEVER be champions!

Silver Spoon: NEVER! -She and Turf laugh as they shove their titles in Bon Bon's face-

-Lyra notices this, and uses the ropes to send her feet flying at Turf and Silver Spoon. They hit directly, knocking down Bon Bon's oppressors.-

Ahuizotl: Good for you, Lyra! Stand up for your girl!

Garble: I suppose they were asking for it. Lyra needs to pay attention to the match, though!

-Lyra leans over the first and middle ropes, hugging her girl. Diamond Tiara uses this opportunity to rush at Lyra. She launches her feet similar to how Lyra did to her besties just moments ago. The momentum causes Lyra's ribcage to crash into the middle rope, and then her back to reverb into the top rope. The crowd "OH's" in response.-

Garble: I told her to watch out. X's and O's can wait until AFTER you win!

Ahuizotl: I can't argue with you, boy. A mistake by Lyra that was. And now Diamond Tiara is taking advantage…

-Diamond Tiara sits Lyra in a seated position, and drives her knee into her back, grabbing her arms and pulling them back to apply more pressure. All the while, Bon Bon has her hands over her mouth in a mortified fashion.-

*7 minutes later…*

-Diamond Tiara attempts to hit the Diamond Cutter by the ropes, but Lyra counters by shoving her into the turnbuckle. When Diamond turns around, Lyra kicks her in the gut, and cranes her neck-

Ahuizotl: Feeding off her obsession of Corgis, Lyra is about to hit the Corgscrew Neckbreaker!

Garble: Ugh...what a stupid name….

-Lyra begins to twist her body, but at the last second, Diamond reaches out her hand and grabs the middle rope, in turn causing Lyra to front-flip herself and crash in burn into the mat-

Garble: Incredible ring presence by Diamond Tiara! She literally just made Lyra hit her on move on HERSELF!

Ahuizotl: Can she reap the rewards, though?

-Lyra quickly gets up, though she is holding her back. And when she turns around, she is met by the full frame of Diamond Tiara running at her-

*DIAMOND CUTTER!*

Garble: You're damn right she can! Diamond Cutter by the brightest diamond of all!

*1….2…..3!* -the crowd boos as the bell rings-

Garble: She did it! What a contest! What a win! Diamond Tiara is a champion in the making!

Madden: Here is your winner...DIIIAAAMMOONDD..TIIIIAARRAAAAA!

Ahuizotl: I'll give her a lot of credit. Diamond hasn't been in action since the first episode of Lunacy, but she showed absolutely NO ring rust.

Garble: Of course she didn't, 'Zotl! She's the Queen! She will NEVER disappoint me!

-Diamond turns her back on Lyra, and swipes her feet across the mat-

Ahuizotl: She's still as rotten as ever…

Garble: Never change, DT!

-Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring, applauding their bestie, as Bon Bon leads Lyra out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Now that Diamond Tiara is healthy enough to wrestle, Scootaloo will, and I mean WILL get her hands on her!

Garble: That's fine. Diamond Tiara won't back down from ANYBODY! She's got the heart of a lion, and the body of a GODDESS!

-Turf and Silver each raise one of Diamond's hands, while raising their own titles high with their other hand-

Turf: Stay away from us, ScootaNOOB, if you KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!

Ahuizotl: Once again, would LOVE to see that woman at my dinner table…

Garble: She's too good for the likes of YOU. ALL women are!

Ahuizotl: I'm sure you don't get no tail with that clunker of a car I see you leaving the show with every week…

Garble: I-...it's my sister's….

Ahuizotl: -Chuckles- Even worse!

-Diamond Tiara flips her hair, and snaps her fingers, signaling that it's time to blow the peasants' playhouse-

*Now trending on Twitter: #BestForBusiness, #DTxGarbleOTP, Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer*

-We cut backstage to Luna's office, where she is chatting with Swirlinaitis and Sunset Shimmer-

Luna: I understand we aren't on the best terms, Sunset, but I hope we can put our differences aside to make sure that the Crater Chick championship is a valued asset to the Lunacy brand.

Sunset: Eh, you're probably right. After all, Lightning Dust is a tough girl..she can fight her own battles. -crowd boos- I've got MY career to worry about, too, after all.

Swirlinaitis: Precisely! That is why we chose YOU. We knew that you'd be the one to bring RUTHLESS AGGRESSION to the EWF, and so far, you haven't failed us yet.

Sunset: And I don't plan on failing you EVER. Thank you for this opportunity.

Luna: Oh, there's no need to thank us, Sunset...we know talent when we see it, and YOU, my dear...are truly…-looks at Swirlinaitis, and says along with him- BEST...for BUSINESS.

Sunset: Heh. So is that the whole slogan for this operation?

Swirlinaitis: Yes! We're going to make t-shirts!

Sunset: Hope some minimum wage losers are currently thinking up t-shirt designs for ME, as well...the champ deserves the BEST merchandise.

Luna: Yes, of course, Sunset. Speaking of your title, tonight, there will be a number 1 contender's match to decide who will be facing YOU at our next Pay Per View….Retribution.

Sunset: Sounds good to me. I hope they are WORTHY of being in the ring with me. I need PROPER competition.

Luna: Hmmm..how about Rarity and Midnight Strike?

Swirlinaitis: Oh! I like that!

Sunset: So do I. Then again, whoever wins, WON'T like getting in the ring with ME…-chuckles-

Luna: It is official, then! Oh, one more thing...as I said, me and Mr. Swirlinaitis DO keep track of the talent here in the EWF, and one tag team on Lunacy has impressed us IMMENSELY these past few weeks….

Sunset: Who would that be?

Luna: Snips and Snails. Your...boys, should we call them?

Sunset: Yeah...yeah, that sounds about right. My ERRAND boys.

Luna: -Giggles- Ever-the-less, they are UNDEFEATED as a team. We feel that is worthy of a shot at the Combo of Carnage tag team championships.

Sunset: I would agree. They've been VERY obedient….

Luna: Of course, NOTHING is handed out here in the EWF. So, Snips and Snails will have to EARN their right to be in this title match.

Sunset: They are up for the challenge. After I "inspire" them...in my own way. Who will they be facing?

Swirlinaitis: We could think of no better opponents than their greatest rivals. Shining Armor, and your boyfriend, Flash Sentry.

Sunset: Aww! I would just LOVE to be a champion alongside my boopsy! That sounds WONDERFUL! Would you be against adding ONE more catalyst to that match, though?

Luna: Sure, we're all ears...what is i-

-The discussion is ceased by the entrance of Overdrive- -most of the crowd boos-

Swirlinaitis: Oh! Hello, Overdrive.

Overdrive: -breathing heavily- May I have a word with you…? -glancing between Luna and Swirlinaitis-

Luna: Could you excuse us for a moment, Sunset? We'll talk later.

Sunset: -turns to look at Overdrive- It would be MY pleasure….-knocks on the metal half of his chest, snickering and exiting the room. Overdrive is not phased-

Luna: What do you need, Overdrive?

Overdrive: It's a very simple request. I know I have a title match tonight….but I don't want it to go down like it did last night…

Luna: That would be a tragedy. A champion MUST be crowned! What do you propose?

Overdrive: I want Rumble….but I want those two SKANKS that flank his sides each and every week, too!

Swirlinaitis: Flitter and Cloudchaser?

Overdrive: -breaths deeply- ….YES. I want ALL of them. Those two cost me the title...let's see if they can take it from me when I'm looking at them from ACROSS THE RING.

Luna: You know what? You've got it! Tonight, the Carnage Championship WILL be on the line, when you face Rumble, Flitter, AND Cloudchaser! I just hope you know what you're getting into….

Overdrive: I hope they know what THEY'VE gotten into…-walks out of the office without another word. Luna and Swirlinaitis glance at each other-

Garble: This could either be REALLY stupid, or REALLY smart by Overdrive.

Ahuizotl: I think it's VERY smart. He now has Flitter and Cloudchaser where he can see them! It will surely be harder for them to pull a fast one on him.

Garble: I think he forgot about Bulk Biceps, though...not sure how that's possible, considering how BIG he is….

Ahuizotl: Nonetheless, that is our main event for tonight, and it is HUGE!

*I swear I won't tease you...won't tell you no lies!* -MASSIVE BOOS-

Ahuizotl: FUCK!

Garble: Must...resist...eating...TURNBUCCKKAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Madden shoves the microphone in his mouth, falling over in the ring-

-Every fan in the arena LITERALLY TURNS THEIR BACK ON TWIST FOR HER ENTIRE ENTRANCE-

Garble: Smartest people in America right here! -He and Ahuizotl do the same-

Ahuizotl: The polarizing Twist is in action NEXT.

Garble: I CAN'T EVEN SEE HER AND I STILL WANNA PUKE!

*Commercial break*

-When we come back, we see Honeycomb already in the ring, trying her best to avoid Twist's rump shake-

Garble: Isn't there some way we could be on commercial long enough for this match to end?

Ahuizotl: Unfortunately not. At least we are not alone in being punished with this every week.

Garble: Why us, though? I'm a good boy!

Ahuizotl: We are ALL too good to have to go through this…

Garble: I wouldn't wish a Twist match on my worst enemy…

Ahuizotl: Who IS your worst enemy?

Garble: Well RIGHT NOW TWIST!

Match 2: Twist vs Honeycomb

-Twist dry humps the middle turnbuckle pad-

Garble: Oh God end the SUFFERING. BRING UPON THE EQUESTRIAN HOLOCAUST. DO SOMETHING.

Ahuizotl: WE ARE MAKING HEADLINES FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS!

-Honeycomb apparently shares the sorrow, but she ends it by running towards Twist. She jumps in the air, grabs the top turnbuckle with both hands, extends her feet out in front of her, and lets go at full force. The end result is both of her feet colliding with Twist's head, and sending the back of her head into the mat with authority-

Crowd: OOOHHHHH!

-Honeycomb rolls backwards after the velocity-

Garble: Haha! That was amazing!

Ahuizotl: And ABSOLUTELY worth all of the suffering before-hand!

Garble: I don't know about that...but DAMN! What a move by Honeycomb!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: The crowd agrees, and rightfully so!

-Honeycomb grabs Twist by her arms, and pulls the rest of her body off of the turnbuckle and into the middle of the ring. She doesn't wanna touch her leg, so she substitutes by simply putting her own leg over Twist's chest-

*1….2….3!* -MASSIVE pop-

Garble: DING! DONG! THE...uhh...THING IS DEAD!

Madden: Here is your winner….HOOOONNEEYYCCOOOOMMBBB!

Ahuizotl: A nice win for Honeycomb! The German judges give her a TEN on her landing of that move, too!

Garble: Let's see it again...from EVERY angle!

*Garble's wish is the production crew's command!*

-We cut back from the replays to see Honeycomb putting a hand over her heart in relief.-

Honeycomb: Thew...glad that's over…

Crowd: THANK YOU HONEY-COMB! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU HONEY-COMB! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU HONEY-COMB! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: And now RELISH in your cheers, for you, Honeycomb, are our hero of the week!

-Garble and Ahuizotl join in on the chant, as Honeycomb goes up to the top rope and throws her fists in the air triumphantly-

Ahuizotl: Tonight's the night of debuts, folks! Let's go backstage to our new interview correspondent….Silver Shill!

*Interview area*

Silver Shill: Thank you, Ahuizotl. Hello, EWF fans. I am Silver Shill. And right now, I am here with Rarity, and the newest member of the Lunacy roster...Fluttershy! Hello, gals.

Rarity: Hello, dahling. It's a pleasure to be here...and to still have all of my teeth intact. -giggles-

Fluttershy: Ummm…-cowers a bit-...h-hi….

Silver: I have questions for both of you, but first, Fluttershy. How do you feel about being here on Lunacy?

Fluttershy: -Perks up a little- Oh...I'm happy, but also a little bit sad. I'm glad, for one, that I won't have to fight Colgate. -shivers- I'm also happy that I can spend more time with great friends like Rarity, and Twilight. I don't care WHAT happened last night. Twilight IS an amazing friend. -Rarity nods- Though, I'm sad that I had to leave my other friends, like Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash behind. -lowers her head- I wish that they could've come with me….

Rarity: Awww...don't worry, dear. Me and Twilight are here to watch your back! And the 5 of us KNOW you're going to make us ALL proud of you! -Hugs Fluttershy-

Silver: -can't help but smile- Now, Rarity. Two questions for you. One, how do YOU feel about Colgate being traded to Sublime?

Rarity: Well, obviously I am OVERJOYED to have one of my best friends, Fluttershy here with me. But to be honest, I truly was looking forward to the feud-settling match between myself and Colgate. She is quite loony, but I'd be lying if I didn't say she is a SPECTACULAR athlete, and quite a wonderful opponent to have. She brought the best out of me. I look forward to watching her matches with all of the wonderful Sublime superstars. -Smiles-

Silver: And now, your comments on your upcoming match with Midnight Strike?

Rarity: Ah, yes. Looking forward to that match. Me and Midnight have both had some tough times here in the early stages of our wrestling endeavors. Tonight is going to bring forth a new path for one of us. Now, I am not a betting woman, nor do I like to count my gems before they're bedazzled, but I do in fact PLAN on winning this match. Fluttershy will be at ringside with me, and she will give me the strength I need to pull out a win, and at Retribution, she will be at ringside yet AGAIN, and she and the entire wrestling world will see ME...put that RUFFIAN Sunset Shimmer in. Her. PLACE! -crowd cheers- -Giggles- I do wish Midnight good luck, however. -Nods at Silver Shill, and walks off with Fluttershy-

Silver: Thank you for your time, girls….-looks at the camera- And that match, wrestling fans...is NEXT!

*Commercial break*

Madden: The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL, and is to determine the number 1 contender to the Crater Chick Championship at Retributiiiooon! -crowd cheers, obviously pumped for this match-

*Ehehehe….everybody come see the greatest show…* -decent cheers-

-Midnight Strike comes out with The Oddities, obviously more happy than she usually is-

Madden: Introducing FIRST! From CLOOOUUDSSSDAALLLEEE! Weighing in at 157 pounds, accompanied by THE ODDITIEEESSS! MMMIIIDNIIIGHTT STRRIIIKKEEEE!

Ahuizotl: It's wonderful to see Midnight happy for once! She's gotta be pretty happy after getting her FIRST victory last night at Proving Grounds!

Garble: And what a 24 hour period it could be if she could beat Rarity here tonight. I'm sure Sunset Shimmer will be watching this contest with all the attention she has to give!

Ahuizotl: She seems to have enough confidence to where she thinks whoever wins will be a cake-walk for her.

Garble: Despite both Midnight and Rarity not having the best records in the EWF thus far, they would both be FAR from a cake-walk for Rarity.

Ahuizotl: Umm...don't you mean Sunset?

Garble: ...MADDEN DO YOUR JOB.

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows….OH!* -many a cheer to be heard-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONNEEYYVVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOUUNNDSSS...accompanied by FLUTTERSHYYYYYY! RAAARRRIITTTYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: The matches between Rarity and Colgate will one day be LEGENDARY in the EWF. Those two absolutely GELLED together!

Garble: They were magic, that's for sure! In fact, so good that Rarity vs Colgate's 2nd ever clash, their Iron Woman clinic, was voted the BEST match of the month of January! You can see all of the other winners and nominees by going to !

Crowd: LET'S GO RARITY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO RARITY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO RARITY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: The crowd is FULLY behind Rarity….not surprising, considering the CLASSICS she has bestowed upon these fans.

-Rarity and Midnight meet in the middle of the ring, and shake hands- -more cheers are heard-

Garble: We could have another classic in the making….

Match 3: Rarity w/ Fluttershy vs Midnight Strike w/ The Oddities

Ahuizotl: I just noticed something...Bill Neigh is unnaturally NOT out here with his Oddity brethren.

Garble: Huh, you're right….that's odd….

Ahuizotl: I wonder where he is…

Garble: Probably teaching some kindergartner what Lysosomes do…

*6 minutes later…*

-Rarity climbs up to the top rope after levelling Midnight with a Michinoku Driver, of which she kicked out at 2-

Ahuizotl: Rarity is more of a technical wrestler, so her going up to the top rope is uncharacteristic of her…

Garble: When a title shot is on the line, you've got to go out of the norm at points.

-Rarity turns around, but before she can hit whatever she was thinking, Midnight runs up and catches her with an Enziguri, knocking Rarity for a loop and sending her butt first on the turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: A good counter by Midnight! She too knows how important this match is.

-Midnight quickly gets on the apron, and climbs on the top rope with Rarity, clasping her hands around her abdomen-

Garble: We may see a top-rope powerbomb right here!

-Garble was correct. Midnight flips herself over Rarity, attempting to use the momentum to drive Rarity into the mat back first. Rarity, though, grabs onto the top turnbuckle at the last second, which causes Midnight to overflip herself and land right on her face-

Crowd: OHHH!

Ahuizotl: Beautiful! Rarity saw it coming!

-Rarity waits for Midnight to get up before launching herself off of the top rope-

Garble: And she's going for the Tornado DD-AAHHH! SHE CAUGHT HER! MIDNIGHT CAUGHT HER!

-Midnight, now with Rarity in the air, runs around the ring with her a few times, the crowd's "OHHH" getting louder and louder with each rotation. After 3 rotations, Midnight charges at the ropes, and LAUNCHES Rarity right on top of them, climaxing the crowd's "OHHH!"

Ahuizotl: MY GOD! WONDERFUL COUNTERS ALL AROUND!

-Rarity was able to grab the middle rope to avoid falling out of the ring, but that wasn't enough to stop her bouncing on the top rope like a quick moving wave in the middle of an ocean-

Garble: Rarity hangs on...but DAMN it must hurt on that top rope! The FORCE that Midnight chucked her with!

Ahuizotl: But she's not done yet!

-Midnight bounces off the ropes, and jumps in MID-AIR, catching Rarity with a reverse Fameasser on the way down, successfully knocking her off of the top rope. The crowd shows their approval by going nuts-

Ahuizotl: What a sequence of moves! The powerbomb counter by Rarity, the Tornado DDT counter by Midnight, and then the TOTAL ANNIHILATION of Rarity! This is all for a shot at the Crater Chick Championship!

Garble: And this match hasn't even been going for more than 8 minutes!

-Midnight turns Rarity over, and hooks her leg-

*1…..2…-KICKOUT- -the crowd furiously claps at the events that have just taken place, as Midnight mentally curses-

Ahuizotl: It's not over yet! Not by a LONG shot!

*7 minutes later…*

-Midnight goes for The Clock Strikes, but Rarity escapes and attempts to hit Midnight with a Northern Lights Suplex. When she vaults Midnight over her head, however, Midnight escapes Rarity's clutches, and on the way down, grabs her neck and hits a DEVASTATING neckbreaker on Rarity! Rarity lands RIGHT ON TOP OF HER HEAD, and winds up flopping on her belly. Once again, the crowd is erupting in cheers-

Garble: You've GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: SPECTACULAR. Did I say that before? I think I may have...I can't help it! I'm at a loss for words! These two just keep giving each other all they've GOT!

-The crowd erupts in applause once again and Midnight goes for ANOTHER cover-

*1…..2….-KICK OUT AT 2 AND A HALF! The crowd can't believe it!-

Garble: What else can they do….?

Ahuizotl: They're gonna FIGHT until one of them CAN'T kick out! And whoever gets that pin, will damn well DESERVE IT!

*6 MORE minutes later…*

Crowd: THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Drenched in sweat, riddled with frustration, Midnight Strike goes up to the top rope, her sights TRULY set on VICTORY-

Ahuizotl: If Midnight misses this move, I think it's over! It HAS got to be ALL or NOTHING for Midnight Strike!

Garble: Yup! She's one move away from earning the title shot! I can FEEL it!

-Midnight dives off the top rope, looking to hit the Flying Headbutt. At the last second, however, Rarity lifts her boot in the air, and Midnight's face cannot avoid smashing into it, as the crowd gives yet another unanimous "OHHH!"-

Garble: That's going to do it! Midnight won't recover from that counter by Rarity! There's NO WAY!

-Rarity stirs to her feet, and picks Midnight up, looking for the finishing blow-

*SEQUIN SPECIAL!*

Ahuizotl: The Sequin Special! Garble, you are CORRECT! Rarity, into the cover- -the crowd is on their FEET as they count along-

*1….2….3!* -an enormous pop-

Garble: She did it! She did it! Rarity is going to Retribution!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER….and the Number 1 Contender..for the Crater Chick CHAMPIONSHIIIPP...Raarriitttyyy!

Ahuizotl: What a PHYSICAL, GRUELING, yet MASTERFUL match wrestled by these two SUPERB athletes! We said whoever got that pin DESERVED it, and after that SPELL-BINDING performance….Rarity has EARNED IT. If Sunset Shimmer wasn't watching before...she is NOW.

Garble: She better be, because her first title defense, may turn out to be her toughest one EVER.

-Fluttershy enters the ring, and excitedly hugs Rarity-

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, Rarity! YOU WON!

Rarity: I told you, dahling….just your presence at ringside would give me the strength I needed….thank you…

Ahuizotl: Enjoy the victory, Rarity and Fluttershy….for it only gets tougher from here!

Garble: Will she EVER have a bad match?

Ahuizotl: In front of THIS crowd? Never.

-The crowd continues to applaud Rarity's stellar performance, as Fluttershy and Rarity continue to celebrate. Even The Oddities show their respect outside the ring.-

*Commercial break*

-Back from commercial break, we see Bill Neigh in the ring wearing a nice suit as a generic rock track plays in the background. Behind him is an old school chalkboard, and in front of him is a desk. An apple sits on it-

Ahuizotl: Ladies and gentlemen, we are back here on Monday Night Lunacy, and we are being joined in the ring by...Bill Neigh?

Garble: I guess he IS here, after all. Looks like he's going back to his roots.

Ahuizotl: For those who couldn't tell, Bill is a former college professor. He was SUPPOSED to be out here earlier with The Oddities in support of Midnight Strike.

-Bill straightens his tie, and grabs the microphone off of his desk-

Bill: Hello, my students….it is I, William Nyeker, YOUR teacher….-he picks up a piece of chalk and underlines his name on the chalkboard, which was written on there beforehand-

Ahuizotl: ...Nyeker?

Garble: At least now his name doesn't sound like a horse!

Bill: And in MY classroom...it's not how HARD you work...it's how SMART -points at his head- you work...and unfortunately for all of you, you do not seem very smart….-crowd begins to boo-

Ahuizotl: What a sudden change in personality….

Garble: Yeah. Who the hell pissed on his urinal cake?

Bill: -picks up a yardstick from the chalkboard and slams it on his desk- QUIET, CLASS! -the crowd boos even more- Need I remind you of rule NUMERO UNO? That's Spanish for ONE, by the way….in Mr. Nyeker's class room...you do not SPEAK...unless I CALL on you! I'm going to have to assign you all detentions if you continue with your nonsensical interruptions….-more boos-...thank you.

Ahuizotl: They're still booing…

Garble: Shhh. The teacher's talking!

Bill: You are all here today to RE-learn, a VERY important lesson….SCHOOL...is COOL. -boos- Without proper education, you all would CEASE...to FUNCTION. By the looks on your faces, most of you have NO IDEA what I'm talking about...that's fine, that's fine...I anticipated that. We will be doing this once a week. There will be NO Spring Break, and NO 3 month Summer vacation! -massive boos- My classroom NEVER lets out! You NEVER stop learning! -Puts his hands up- I know that right now...you are all too ignorant to fully grasp...the opportunity that I have bestowed upon you; but when all is said and done...you will THANK me. For I...am your ONLY HOPE..the only BEACON OF LIGHT, that is going to reduce you people from SLOBBERING...ILLITERATE….BUFFOONS. -more boos-...to at least SEMI-employable sapiens, with a probability of a whopping SIXTY PERCENT, to lead a susceptible life... -smirks- THAT is my goal, as your superior. It may take a while...but NO STUDENT...has EVER failed MY CLASSROOM.

Ahuizotl: This is damn near UNBEARABLE.

Garble: -gasp- That was a 4 syllable word, 'Zotl! -claps giddily- You're already learning!

Ahuizotl: Ugh...when is recess?

Bill: Today's lesson...is to FOLLOW your DREAMS. I left the circus, so I could come back here, and make functionally cerebral hominids...out of all of you. THAT's MY dream.

Ahuizotl: Of course Bill referring to The Oddities when he says "circus"...did they even know about this?

Bill: And I can only HOPE, that you all will heed my words, open your aurises, pick up your pencils, and get ready for a pop qui-

-Bill is interrupted by the sudden blasting of the "Hallelujah" chorus, except it has been remixed to sound like a dance song-

Garble: Now what is happening?!

Ahuizotl: It seems like class is being postponed for right now…

-A man in a blue robe with a white collar emerges on the stage, enveloped in a spotlight. He's got a pretty decent beard, and soon it is revealed that he is being accompanied to the ring by two beautiful woman, wearing some pretty skimpy mini-dresses. He begins to walk to the ring with them with a sophisticated heir to himself-

Ahuizotl: Whoever this man is, I certainly hope he isn't as boring as Mr. Nyeker…

Garble: I must say, it is quite disrespectful to be interrupting Mr. Nyeker's class! However, at least this dude LOOKS classy. And I can appreciate the arm candy he's got going on.

Ahuizotl: You don't know ANYTHING about being CLASSY!

Garble: That's why I'm here, you nimrod! Mr. Nyeker is going to teach me the error of my ways!

Ahuizotl: Oh brother…

-The mystique individual and his women have now entering the ring. Bill looks perplexed as he looks to speak again-

Nyeker: Well, well, well...it seems we have a few NEW students in our classroom….tell me...what are your names?

-One of the ladies has grabbed a mic, and proceeds to hand it to the bearded fellow-

?: My name...is Damien Sandow...and I am the Intellectual Savior...of DEM ASSES! -Sandow points to the rears of his female associates, as they turn around and show them off. Sandow slaps one of them, causing the girl to grab at it and laugh-

Garble: HOW UNCOUTH!

Ahuizotl: Nyeker looks like he's going to throw up….

Nyeker: I must say it is GREAT to have a few more….stars, not brightly shining ones, but stars nonetheless...to add to my Nebula. However, young man...and...your petite patrons….there are a few RULES in MY classroom that you MUST abide by if we are to coincide with one another….

Sandow: Well then, William….

Nyeker: That's MR. NYEKER to you…

Sandow: -inches in closer to his face-...WILLIAM. We aren't going to get along very well, because….I don't do well with..rules.

Nyeker: You're going to HAVE to if you want to be a part of MY classroom. RULE 1: You DON'T interrupt your teacher when he is talking -boos continue- RULE 2: Your behavior on your...fellow classmates -he gestures at the females- is both obscene and uncivilized…RULE 3: We have a strict dress code, and your wiffman are CLEARLY violating it!

Sandow: Oh, that's okay! They ain't the only ones!

Nyeker: What are you talking abou-

-Nyeker cannot finish his sentence, as Sandow proceeds to disrobe. Under his robe, he is wearing crimson red pants, and a black vest that isn't zipped or buttoned up in the slightest. An overly hairy chest is visible beneath the vest, and many golden chains and medallions lay atop of his torso forest. The crowd cheers at this reveal, and cheers even more when Sandow executes an expertly done cartwheel-

Garble: Oh my God! SOMEONE BUY THAT MAN A RAZOR!

Nyeker: -losing his mind- This...THIS IS ABSURD! You have in one SIMULTANEOUS SWOOP, defiled EVERY RULE OF THIS CLASSROOM!

Sandow: -shaking his hand- You call them rules, I call them restrictions. William, I didn't come out here to join your class roster...I came out here to help all these people DROP OUT. -massive cheers-

Garble: NO! YOU MONSTER! EDUCATION IS A VIRTUE!

Sandow: Let me teach YOU a few things...learning is supposed to be FUN! -cheers-

Nyeker: Learning is HARD WORK! There's no time to lollygag when you so much to ABSORB!

Sandow: You are the PRIME EXAMPLE of why kids don't want to go to school. It's not that they CAN'T follow rules...it's that they SHOULDN'T have to follow the rules when their educators are like YOU.

Ahuizotl: Slicing the blade right through!

Sandow: You tell these people to PAY ATTENTION….how the hell can anybody pay attention to their teacher when they're so BORING? -cheers-

Crowd: MELA-TO-NIN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* MELA-TO-NIN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* MELA-TO-NIN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: Someone give Damien Sandow an F! He's about to Flunk Mr. Nyeker's class, and that won't get him anywhere in life!

Sandow: William...you are the DENIZEN...of DULL. -cheers- As long as I'm around….nobody is going to be your TEACHER'S PE-

-Nyeker responds by bashing Sandow in the head with his mic-

Ahuizotl: Oh! What a cheap shot!

-Nyeker puts the boots to Sandow as he's on the ground. Sandow is soon able to get enough of an opening to get on his knees and shoves Nyeker. Nyeker bounces off the ropes and LEVELS Sandow with the Knee Trembler on the rebound, causing him to fall to the mat, unconscious.-

Ahuizotl: Didn't Nyeker hear about the rule where you DON'T put your hands on your students?!

Garble: This lowlife Sandow isn't a student! He's "too cool for school", and that's not the right attitude to have!

-Nyeker grabs Sandow by the hair, and launches him from across his desk and into his chalkboard. Sandow crashes head on into it, as the crowd "OHH's" in response.-

Garble: I know somebody who's NOT getting a gold star this week…

Ahuizotl: This is ridiculous!

-Nyeker reaches in the drawer of his desk, and pulls out a grading stamp-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...what's he going to do with that?

Garble: Ahaha! I have a good idea! Mr. Nyeker is about to give his first pop quiz a grade!

-Nyeker presses the "F" into the ink, and then STAMPS Sandow's head-

Garble: Yes! Sandow got an F! Guess he should've studied…..

Ahuizotl: Nyeker's the one who should be getting an F..for FRAUD! Teachers don't DO THIS!

Garble: I guarantee this is what they WANT to do to dishonorable students, they just don't have the guts!

Nyeker: -looking out into the crowd- CLASS DISMIIIISSED! -crowd boos heavily, as Nyker goes over to the girls. He takes a hand, and places it next to their ankle, imagining the length of their dresses that would win his approval- Skirts should be THAT long in MY CLASSROOM! WORK ON IT! -He exits the ring after yelling-

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker is a poor excuse for an educator! Where did he get his degree?!

Garble: At the school of Hard Knocks, 'Zotl! Mr. Nyeker is HANDS ON. Not many teachers are like that these days. He's old school. And I LOVE it!

Ahuizotl: He should have his teaching license SUSPENDED! That was COMPLETELY uncalled for!

Garble: Damien Sandow must've reminded him of his time at the Circus….-shivers-...poor Mr. Nyeker! Let him relive his greatest days, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: Oh you are such a TEACHER'S PET! Why don't you give Mr. Nyeker an oral exam?!

-Mr. Nyeker slowly backpedals up the stage, as Sandow's girls check on him. Mr. Nyeker takes a bite out of his apple after another hard day of installing knowledge into the brains of his students-

Garble: Uhhh...no.

*Commercial break*

Ahuizotl: We are all set for our next match, ladies and gentlemen. We are being joined for it, though, by the very first Combo of Carnage champions...Gustave Le Grand, Fancy Pants..EGO. Welcome, men.

Garble: And let's not forget about the LOVELY Fleur de Lis

-Fleur waves at Garble, and then lays across the announce table-

Ahuizotl: -clears his throat- W-well I guess I can't forget about her if she's right here in front of me the whole time…

Fancy Pants: Oh, pay no mind to her, fellows. It is natural for Lady Fleur to showcase her beauty everywhere she goes!

Garble: Oh, we don't mind, Fancy, but we'll try our best to call the action despite her BLINDING beauty. -he rubs his chin in astonishment-

Gustave Le Grand: Let uz find zot who vill be a stepping stone on EGO's quest to..-breathes deep-...IMMORTALITY...hur hur.

*REDACTED THEME* -quite a few boos-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Where the winners of the match, will move on to face EGO at Retributiiioon...for the Combo of Carrrnaaaggeeee...championSHIIIIPPSSSS! Introducing first, at a combined weight...of 402 POOOOUNDSSS...Snips, and SNAAAIILSSSS...SLIIIIMMEE!

Garble: How do you feel about Snips and Snails, champs? They are UNDEFEATED in tag team action.

Fancy Pants: Is that really such a big fuss? EGO also happens to be undefeated...and the more we win, the bigger EGO gets. Literally AND figuratively.

Gustave: On ze subject of…-spits-...SLIME...zat pretty much iz how ve vould describe zem. Zey are nothing but sniveling veasels, and EGO vill not lose to the likes of zem! Glorified lapdogs…

*The sky turns to...a different shade of blue…* -despite their recent problems The BroMans are still cheered by many, though they come out looking not pleased with each other in the slightest-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight...of 421 POOOUNDSSS..Shining Armor...and Flash SENTRRRYYY...THHEEE BROOOMAANNSS!

Crowd: BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS! BRO-MANS!

Ahuizotl: These two have been through SO MUCH in the past month, it's a wonder that they're still a team!

Garble: One more loss could be the final blow in this tandem, 'Zotl. This is a MUST WIN situation for the BroMans. What do you guys think? -turns to the champions-

Fancy: Me and Master Le Grand beat these curs on the first night. If they win, we will have no problem doing it again.

Ahuizotl: I'd like to point out that Fleur DID help you win that match...she also helped you win the tag team titles last night.

Gustave: Vut difference does zat make?! Fleur De Lis iz MORE zan a pretty face!

Fancy: Do you really think we became such IMPORTANT people with hardwork and determination? We aren't like those dreaded apples...we aren't afraid to take as many shortcuts as we see fit.

Garble: Speaking of, which Sublime team do you think will qualify for your title match at Retribution?

Fancy: -sighs- Once again….that doesn't matter. Though, we wouldn't mind trading blows with fellow Elitists Master Blueblood and Master Hoity Toity. We would double team the peasants, and then find out who TRULY is the Cream of the Crop.

Garble: Haha! It's funny because that's the name of your finisher!

Fancy: -he and Gustave stare at Garble- We do not see the humor in that…

Garble: -frowns- Oh...my apologies…

*And now...it's all over now…* -Crowd Boos II: The Booening-

Ahuizotl: Wait just a minute...Sunset Shimmer?

-Sunset Shimmer comes out in a referee shirt, looking high and mighty-

Madden: And introducing..your referee for this bout...SUNSEEETTT...SHIIMMEERR!

Garble: What a wonderful surprise! The Crater Chick champion is going to officiate this VERY important match!

Ahuizotl: This must've been the "catalyst" she was talking to general manager Luna about….I don't like this.

Garble: Ah, don't you worry, 'Zotl! I'm sure she'll be as impartial as a German in a Sauerkraut eating contest!

Fancy: Also not funny.

Garble: -lightly bangs his fist on the announce table- Dammit…

Match 4: The BroMans vs SLIME (Special Referee: Sunset Shimmer)

-Immediately after the bell rings, Sunset gestures to her boyfriend-

Sunset: Flash! Lay down on the mat!

Flash: -Eyebrows lower- S-sunset, please…..we've got to try to win this match!

Ahuizotl: This woman CANNOT be serious!

Garble: Not surprisingly, she most definitely is...DEAD serious.

Sunset: I said LAY DOWN ON THE MAT! I am the referee of not only this match, but your LIFE!

-Flash desperately looks back at Shining Armor, who is basically done with life at this point-

Ahuizotl: Sunset Shimmer WANTS to tear this group apart! There is no other explanation for this!

Garble: Mind games. It's downright evil, but what else would you expect?

Gustave: Very respectable.

-Flash sits down on his rear with his hands over his head as Sunset continues to point at the mat. Shining Armor jumps off the apron, and begins to walk backstage. Flash looks on for a minute, before finally, hopeless collapsing against the mat. Snails scurries over his body, as Sunset counts-

Sunset: 1...2….3! -The bell rings, as the crowd cannot stop booing-

Ahuizotl: Unbelievable…..

Madden: Here are your winners...Snips and Snails...SLIME…

-Shining Armor never looks back as he exits through the stage curtain-

-Sunset Shimmer raises the hands of Snips and Snails, and mocks sadness as Flash continues to lay still on the mat-

Ahuizotl: I never cease to be disgusted when Sunset Shimmer is out here….

Garble: I'll admit that this is pretty scummy. Why doesn't she want her man to succeed?

Ahuizotl: Oh I've a few ideas! For one, she's a massive cu-

Fancy: As we said, we can very much get behind Sunset Shimmer and her go-getting attitude. She is willing to do anything it takes to get her men to the top.

Ahuizotl: But her MAN is Flash Sentry! She is tearing his career apart! Piece by piece, week after week!

Gustave: Ve gave our opinions and now ve have better places to be. Zank you. -Gustave and Fancy take off their headphones and place them on the table. Fleur stops posing and follows Fancy when he motions to her-

Ahuizotl: Why is everybody on this show's opinions so SLANTED?! Don't they see the problem with this?!

Garble: If you didn't expect me to not then you're wrong, 'Zotl. I do think this is wrong….but if Flash wants to make it in this business, he needs to cut bait.

Ahuizotl: And then what?! Get attacked by those cheating goons in the ring?! Sunset makes his life HELL AS they're a couple...what would she do if he just up and left?!

Garble: A fine point. I'd rather not think about that. Either way, Snips and Snails are going to be in the Combo of Carnage title match at Retribution.

Ahuizotl: And The BroMans may as well be dead! Thanks to that WITCH, Sunset Shimmer! When will her evil deeds just STOP?!

Garble: When she has this entire company in the palm of her hand.

-Sunset hugs a dejected Flash tightly-

Sunset: Sorry it had to be this way, baby...I hope you understand…-kisses his cheek-

Flash: A-...absolutely, Sunny...you know best….

*Commercial break*

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky…* -massive pop-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen..please welcome….SCOOOTAAALOOOO!

Garble: Last night at Proving Grounds, Scootaloo was left to the WOLVES...the wolves being Turf and Silver Spoon. Her partner, Berry Punch, was NOWHERE to be found!

Ahuizotl: It's no secret that Berry Punch has her own demons. But Scootaloo NEEDED her, and wound up beaten, deflated, and severely DISAPPOINTED.

Garble: That's the kind of crap that makes me not want to trust anyone….

-Scootaloo grabs a mic, and stops in the middle of the ring, barely smiling at her legions of fans-

Crowd: SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO!

Ahuizotl: She will ALWAYS be cherished by the fans, though. That much we can count on.

Scootaloo: I thank you guys for trying to make me feel better, but to be honest, I am just NOT in the right state of mind for this….I hope I can keep my composure for this….Berry Punch..please come out here….

*GLASS SHATTERS* -mild cheers-

Garble: There's the damn drunk!

Ahuizotl: Don't be so ruthless! I'm sure Berry had her reasons for not being at Scootaloo's side last night…

-Berry comes out with a beer bottle in hand. She begins solemnly walking down to the ring-

Garble: Look at her! She's a mess! She can't even leave her pacifier backstage!

Ahuizotl: Neither could you with your insults! Just be quiet for a moment!

-Berry gets in the ring. She doesn't even bother doing her 4 Turnbuckle pose. She simply grabs a mic and stands in front of Scootaloo-

Scootaloo: Thanks for coming out here, Berry...I just wanted to clear the a-

Berry: I already know exactly what you're gonna say…..I failed you…..

Scootaloo: I wasn't going to say that, Berry. I-

Berry: No, no, no, no….don't give me that. I know what I did….I said I was gonna watch your back, and I didn't fulfill my promise. I….I let ya down, Scootaloo…

Scootaloo: Noooo, Berry….please don't say that. I'm not mad at you, and I don't blame YOU for what happened….

Berry: What? Who in the hell else cost us the titles, then?!

Scootaloo: Take ONE guess…-looks at her hand, and the bottle it possesses. Berry also looks-

Berry: -sighs-...You're right….

Scootaloo: -puts a hand on Berry's shoulder-...What happened?

Berry: Basically...I was trying to...prepare for the match...the only way I know how...I usually..just chug 2. After that, though, the need for MORE just...took over…

Scootaloo: How many more did you drink?

Berry: Ugh….damn, I have no clue...but it was enough to knock me out. And because of that, I missed the title match…I fucked up so bad….

Scootaloo: I hope you know that I'm NOT mad at you….not in the SLIGHTEST…

Berry: You SHOULD be, though…

Scootaloo: Well, now I actually am, because this isn't YOU, Berry! I was expecting you to come out here and kick my ass just for calling you out!

Berry: I admit my mistakes, Scoots...there wouldn't be no reason for me to do that…I just want to make things right…

Scootaloo: You want to make things right? -Berry nods- Then you've got to PROMISE me that the next time we get the chance, we're BOTH going to kick those priss-buckets' ASSES, and win the Chick Combo titles! -the crowd cheers-

Berry: -looks out at the crowd-...Ohhhh HEEELLL..YYYEEAAHH! -insane amount of cheers follow-

Ahuizotl: They're still on the same track!

-Scootaloo and Berry high five-

Garble: Aren't reunions so sweet? Gag…

Scootaloo: Now that YOU'RE looking out for ME...I'm going to return the favor, and look out for YOU…..-Scootaloo gently grabs the bottle out of Berry's hand, and sits it in the corner behind her. Berry grits her teeth at this action, but ultimately learns to accept it-

Scootaloo: I'm not going to try to change who you are, Berry...because I LIKE the way you are. You're "marble cold", as you say. You don't care what anybody thinks as long as they last more than 10 seconds! I'm glad to have you as a partner.

Berry: ...Hell, I'm glad, too, you little firecracker. -pats her head- Alcohol fueled or not...I can still kick ANYBODY'S ASS...ON. THIS. ROSTER! -massive cheers-

Ahuizotl: And I believe her!

Garble: You would. She's been knocked out in the ring more times than she's actually fought.

Ahuizotl: Well, her focus is on the tag team titles now, so you can put that to sleep.

-As Scootaloo and Berry shake hands, they are interrupted by Diamond Tiara's theme song. A chorus of boos then follow, as The Mean Girls appear on stage. Berry walks behind Scootaloo as the three vindictive vixens make their way to the ring-

Garble: And here I figured we had our fair share of the Mean Girls for one night! I was gladly mistaken!

Ahuizotl: It does make sense. They must feel threatened by the fact that Scootaloo and Berry Punch are on the same page, and have their sights set on their titles.

-Diamond Tiara gets in the ring, followed by Silver and Turf as Berry returns by Scootaloo's side-

Diamond: Aww...isn't this so sweet? The Misfits are back together! -her and the other bitches laugh as the crowd continues to boo- I'm not surprised in the least. You two are SO perfect for each other! No wonder you made up so easily!

Silver: Yeah, I mean, REALLY….who would've thought that Scootaloo would be so ALONE that she would settle for the bottom of the barrel?

Scootaloo: Bottom of the Barrel or not, when we take those titles from you guys, we're going to be on the top of the WORLD! -cheers-

Diamond: ...Cute. Your childish statements won't do you any good in the long run. You're too weak, Scootaloo. Even with your friends you were weak, but at least you were weak TOGETHER. Now you have NOBODY. Even if you DO win a title with this...pee-on, you will still have NOTHING.

Scootaloo: You're WRONG, Diamond Tiara. I'll have a title, for one. My friends will be proud of me, whether they are with me here or not. Lastly, EVERYBODY will be thanking me...because I'll be the one to SHUT. YOU. UP! -massive cheers-

Ahuizotl: You tell her, girl!

Garble: Diamond's heard this all before. Don't talk crap until you get the job done.

Crowd: SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO!

Diamond: -Scoffs, and looks at Berry- Why haven't you said anything? You usually got a big mouth! What? Finally realize that Scootaloo is a useless pile of sh-

-Berry responds by spitting beer in the face of Diamond Tiara. The crowd erupts in joy as Diamond falls to the mat, kicking and screaming as the Ale pours into her eyelids.-

Garble: NO! HOW REPULSIVE!

Ahuizotl: And everything Diamond has put Scootaloo through WASN'T repulsive?

Garble: Diamond didn't swish and swash a beverage in her mouth for 3 minutes straight and then shoot it out at her full blast! Diamond's underaged! Alcohol shouldn't be anywhere NEAR her perfect figure!

-Diamond rolls out to the floor, Turf and Silver Spoon frantically leave the ring to aid her-

Crowd: BERRY PUNCH! BERRY PUNCH! BERRY PUNCH! BERRY PUNCH! -Berry leans over the ropes and flips off the 3 antagonists as the crowd continues to chant her name. Turf picks up the mic-

Turf: FUCK YOU, BERRY PRICK! YOU SPIT ALCOHOL? WELL I SPIT VENOM, BITCH! YOU AND CHICKENSHIT WANT A TITLE SHOT? WELL BEAT ME FIRST! -Turf slams the mic and runs into the ring, snarling-

Ahuizotl: Looks like we're going to have an impromptu match..Turf vs Berry Punch, for a shot at the Chick Combo titles!

Garble: FUCK HER UP, TURF! DIAMOND IS COUNTING ON YOU!

Match 5: Berry Punch w/ Scootaloo vs Turf w/ Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara

*5 minutes later…*

-Berry Punch goes for The Bar Tab, but Turf pushes her out of the way exits the ring just as medical staff and Silver Spoon are escorting Diamond Tiara backstage-

Turf: I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! TAKE YOUR STUPID TITLE MATCH! WE'VE GOTTA FIND SOMEONE AT SOME POINT ANYWAY, MIGHT AS WELL BE BITCHES WE ALREADY RAPED! -Turf begins walking up the stage as the crowd boos-

Ahuizotl: Turf is taking her ball and she's going home…

Garble: Diamond DESERVES to have her friend by her side during this whole ordeal! Turf is such a WONDERFUL friend!

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

Turf: -extending her first in the air and then touching her forearm with her other hand- LICK MY PUSSY! Oh wait...that's right….FAGGOTS NEVER GET CLOSE TO THERE! HAHAHAHAHA!

-The referee counts to 10 as Turf exits the stage-

Ahuizotl: Turf has been counted out. Berry Punch and Apple Bloom get another shot at the titles!

Garble: How noble of Turf….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER….BEERRRYYY...PUUUNNCCHH!

Garble: Berry Punch pretty much cheated, in retrospect.

Ahuizotl: How?!

Garble: There was no way Turf could've concentrated on this match with her bestie being tortured by the satanic marketing juggernaut known as Malt liquor! It was over from the start!

Ahuizotl: -As Scootaloo raises Berry's hand- Keeeep making excuses for them, go ahead. What's your excuse going to be when they lose the titles? The sun was in their eyes?

Garble: I was going to say their boots were untied, but you just keep doing my job for me, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: -sigh- It's a happy new beginning for the tag team of Scootaloo and Berry Punch. And the best possible ending scenario is them winning the Chick Combo titles! Good luck, girls!

-We cut backstage to see a split-screened shot of Overdrive, and Rumble and the Roses walking side by side-

Garble: Speaking of titles, our main event is a handicap, where the Carnage Championship will be ON the line. The odds are stacked against Overdrive, but he seems strong enough to lift them ALL above his head….

Ahuizotl: We will find out if Overdrive can RISE to the occasion, and become the first EVER Carnage Champion...NEXT!

*Commercial break*

Madden: The following HANDICAP match...is scheduled for ONE FAAALL! And is to determine the CAARRNNAAGGEE...CHAAMMMPPIIOONN! -loud cheers-

-Rumble's music hits, and even more cheers can be heard-

Garble: Here we go! It's title time!

Madden: Introducing first….accompanied to the ring….by BULK...BICEEPPSSS! The team of Flitter...Cloudchaserrrr...aaanddd RRRUUMMBBLLEE! -lots of cheers-

Garble: I am pleased to say that this week, Rumble's coat is made from REAL Alligator!

Ahuizotl: If he wins the title tonight, he'll have more to brag about than just the material of his coat!

Garble: I'm pulling for him, man! It could be THAT much easier with Flitter and Cloudchaser in his corner, and we CAN'T forget about Bulk Biceps!

Ahuizotl: I believe Overdrive DID. Maybe he should've thought this out a bit more...how EMBARRASSED would a big guy like him be if he were to be pinned by itty bitty Flitter or Cloudchaser?

Garble: He very well may tear this arena apart! I'm using you as a shield if it comes to that, 'Zotl!

*All my life I've been searching for something….* -mostly boos-

Madden: And….HIISS opponent! From the STEEEELL CITTTYY...weighing in at 253 POOOUUNNDDSS...OVEERRRDDRRIIVVEEEE!

-Overdrive rushes the ring, picking Rumble up by his abdomen and forces him into the corner, hitting him with an array of shoulder strikes-

Ahuizotl: And here we go! It's on just like that!

Main Event: Carnage Championship: Overdrive vs Rumble, Flitter, and Cloudchaser

*11 minutes later*

-Overdrive goes up to the top rope after levelling Rumble with a running powerslam. Flitter jumps off of the ring apron and runs to the other side, as Cloudchaser blows the referee a kiss, getting his attention in the process-

Ahuizotl: Up until now, Overdrive has been able to isolate Flitter and Cloudchaser, but you had to figure that at SOME POINT, they would dig their well-manicured claws into this match…

Garble: The referee is clearly being wooed by Cloudchaser. I wonder if they put on some kind of special zebra musk before each match that involves women…

-Overdrive is yelling at the referee to pay attention, when all of a sudden Flitter jumps back up on the apron next to him and clobbers him with Rumble's phone.-

Crowd: OHHHH!

Garble: Holy!...JEEZ! Rumble's phone has been SHATTERED by Overdrive's cranium!

Ahuizotl: That's technically the second phone of Rumble's that Overdrive has broken in the past week!

-Flitter clears the evidence, that being the broken parts of the phone off of the mat just as the referee turns around. Rumble is back on his feet, and grabs the neck of Overdrive, who was barely hanging on the turnbuckle after being hit with the phone-

Garble: Take advantage, Rumble! You can buy all the phones you want!

-Rumble plants Overdrive with a top rope DDT. He then uses all of his might and leftover strength to move Overdrive onto his back-

Garble: THE COVER!

*1…...2…..3! -the crowd becomes unglued as Rumble lets out a scream of victory-

Ahuizotl: He did it! By hook or crook, Rumble is the Carnage Champion!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER…..and the NEEEEEEEEWWWWW...CAARRNAAGGEEE CHAAAMMPPIOONN….RRRRRUUMMBBLLLEEEEE!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser enter the ring, falling into Rumble's arms, peppering Rumble with kiss after kiss, though Cloudchaser's involve a bit more tongue-

Garble: I...am SO HAPPY! Rumble! You made me proud, little man!

Ahuizotl: I can't really complain. In a twist of irony, this WAS Overdrive's fault. Surely he KNEW this was going to happen!

Garble: It doesn't matter HOW it happened...all that matters is that Rumble..is the FIRST Carnage Champion!

-Bulk Biceps lifts Rumble, who is now proudly holding the Carnage title in both his hands, into the air-

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: He SURE is! And that title is going to look GORGEOUS around the waist of it's first holder….RUMBLE! Congratulations!

-Rumble realizes that he can't take selfies because his phone is dismantled, so he literally steals one out of the crowd and snaps at least 100. Of course, the fan was glad to let him borrow it-

Garble: Ahaha! Classic!

*Commercial*

Ahuizotl: This just in, ladies and gentlemen...we learned during the commercial break that NEXT WEEK, Silver Spoon and Turf WILL defend their Chick Combo championships...against Berry Punch and Scootaloo!

Garble: Hopefully Diamond Tiara still has her 20/20 vision by then! I might just die if she was injured again! It will be a FLUKE if those ingrates, Berry and Scootaloo win!

Ahuizotl: I hope they DO win, just so people like YOU will shut the hell up.

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head…* -the boos in the arena are nearly unanimous, save for a the children, but they are pretty much drowned out-

Garble: Uh ho ho hoooo! Listen to that reaction….

Ahuizotl: After what happened last night, this was BOUND to be the case…

Madden: Please welcome...the NEEWWWW...Women's...Eternal...World CHAAMMMPPIOOONN...TWWWIILLLIIGGHHTT...SPPAARRKLLLEEE!

-Twilight walks to the ring with a crestfallen look on her face. She clearly isn't doing well in this hostile environment. She does find ONE lone fan in the front row that wants to slap her hand. When she goes up to meet this fan, she is blindsided by the fan itself-

Garble: WHOA! Our champion is being attacked! SECURITY!

-The crowd totally erupts in cheers as the gray-hooded fan reveals herself as…-

Ahuizotl: It's LIGHTNING DUST! LIGHTNING DUST WAS HERE ALL ALONG!

-Dust jumps over the barricade, knocking Spike away from his sister, and pounding away at Twilight with fist after fist-

Crowd: LIGHTNING DUST! LIGHTNING DUST! LIGHTNING DUST! LIGHTNING DUST!

Garble: This is CRAZY! Twilight shouldn't have come out here!

-Lightning throws Twilight into the steel steps, the sheer impact helping Twilight turn the steps over-

Ahuizotl: She's a woman possessed! She was screwed out of the Eternal Women's championship, and she's going to send a message to everybody involved!

-Lightning continues to kick the crap out of Twilight all the way to the front of the announce table. Lightning takes off the cover of it and SLAMS it on top of Twilight's sternum. She does the same for the monitors-

Garble: Luna better get out here and save her top star before some SERIOUS damage is DONE!

-Spike tries to intervene, but Lightning responds by shoving him back on the floor. Spike doesn't dare take another step. Lightning picks up Twilight's title, and takes a long look at it, and exudes a deep breath, before turning to Twilight and preparing it for it's proper use-

Lightning: YOU WANT THIS TITLE SO BAD?! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! RIGHT UPSIDE YOUR BOTH OF YOUR TWO FACES! -crowd cheers extremely loud-

Crowd: FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP!

Ahuizotl: Don't turn around, Twilight! You're not going to like the view!

-Before Lightning can return the Eternal Women's championship to its rightful owner, in a last ditch effort, security tackle Lightning to the ground, much to the dismay of the fans-

Ahuizotl: Hey! Be gentle with her!

Garble: Why should they?! She wasn't being gentle with Twilight!

Ahuizotl: SHE'S A WOMAN! Also, she has a SCORE to settle with Twilight! So let her settle it!

-Security quickly escort Lightning Dust up the ramp to where Luna is waiting-

Lightning: -cackles- I ruined your little pet project's title ceremony! And I'll keep doing it EVERY week until I get another shot at my title!

Luna: Get here OUT OF MY BUILDING! She's a LUNATIC!

Lightning: Bullshit! I'm not a supporter of yours! By the time I'm done with Sparkle, this show won't even have the support of ONE LEG!

Luna: This is MY SHOW! And as long as I have a say, you won't be anywhere NEAR I-

-Luna's speech is interrupted as Lightning Dust spits in her face. The crowd is going absolutely bananas as the team of security removes Lightning from the building. Luna can only stand there with spit running down her cheek, as the show goes off the air with the crowd chanting "LIGHTNING DUST!"-

?: Eh...you wanna see something….REALLY scary?

-Following immediately thereafter, we hear the sound of locusts chirping as we hear the voice of a woman wearing a snakeskin fedora. The camera is close up on her, though she isn't looking at it. It's like she is talking to someone else-

-We then see zooming images of a voodoo doll, another woman wearing a red flannel jacket up close, the woman with the fedora stretching her arms as the flannel woman looks at a tree in the background. We now see that the woman wearing the fedora is also wearing an unbuttoned tourist shirt with red, green, and yellow leaves all over it. Next is the image of a sheep mask, and a bluegrass guitar riff sounds off as we see the fedora woman on top of a stump, her arms once again outstretched, as the flannel woman and many other people bow before her.-

-The woman cackles eerily as we see another close-up of her, this time with her long, purple hair covering her eyes. We see her reflection in the water, and the camera zooms around in the grass. Her cackle reverbs as we see wooden planks, and the fedora woman spinning in front of a rocking chair. She disappears, and the rocking chair rocks by itself, but it stops rocking when she reappears-

?: We live in a world...where society..has poisoned the souls of men….-the riff kicks in, as we see a 1950's plastic cutout of a policeman waving. The woman has taking her fedora off, and she slowly turns back to the camera as the woman with the flannel cannot takes her eyes off of what is ahead of her. An ominous sign states "Obey."- It hovers over them like a dark cloud, where they can't do anything about it… -we see a piano and a STOP sign.- "'Cuz they're just the regular everyday working class…" -there is a man in a fisher's cap walking down a pavement, the camera not stopping for him. Yet another closeup of the woman in the fedora- People like me….-an echo on the word "ME." as she stands in the forest, this time alone.- they get down on their hands and knees...and they whisper these little lies and secrets into their ears…-we see a sign that entails "NO TRESPASSING." The fedora woman is sitting in the rocking chair. At her side is the flannel lady, and another woman in a buttoned green vest and green cargo pants. We see close ups on the two associates.- WELL I HAVE A SECRET OF MY OWN! -the fedora woman sits in her rocking chair, smiling, as the lyrics hit-

"Catching flies….in his MOOOUUTTHH…." -the flannel woman is still staring ahead of her as the woman in the green getup walks right past the camera. The fedora woman looks off in the distance with her hair still in her eyes. We see a padlock, and a grasshopper walking on a rusted bar, and then walking backwards on it.-

?: And what are you gonna do? -this questions echos.- What are you gonna do, when they decide it's time?

Flannel woman: We are the ones…

?: When they start to walk upright?

Flannel woman: The ones...you've been told about…and WE are walking UPRIGHT. -an echo of the fedora wearing woman repeats, as she continues to speak-

?: What are you gonna do? Well I know what you're gonna do….-we get another sudden close up- ...RUN. -it is obvious that this video package was set up to skip around at times. The "RUN" was not the answer to what we are going to do…- You're gonna tell them…

Woman in green vest: -who has now changed into a blue vest- We're coming….

?: RUN.

Flannel woman: Now send us...someone -we get a close up on the sheep mask from before, which happens to be worn by the woman in the green vest- Just don't send anyone… -the camera scrolls through a cemetery- you want BACK.

?: WITNESS. THE NEW FACE. OF FEAR! -more closeups on the woman in the green vest, and the woman in the flannel joyfully smiling as the woman with the fedora begins to sing in an echo- And everywhere that Mary went… -we see the woman with the fedora rocking back in forth on a patio swing as the locusts continue to buzz. The fedora woman is bobbing her head back and forth quickly, as we scroll across a table of antique plates and rusted pans. The last thing on the table is the voodoo doll from before.-

"Broken out in love…." -the flannel woman is surrounded by no one. Her shoulders are less slumped, but she still continues to stare at the camera ahead.-

?: The lamb was sure to gooooo…. -the woman with the green vest, now wearing a blue vest once again, as well as the sheep mask, lowers her head into the shot, blocking the flannel wearing woman. The locusts cease buzzing, and now the only noise we hear is the low-toned laughter of the fedora woman. We see flashes of her with her bulged out as she laughs.- ….We're coming.

Quick results:

Diamond Tiara defeated Lyra by pinfall  
>Honeycomb defeated Twist by pinfall<br>Rarity defeated Midnight Strike by pinfall  
>Snips and Snails defeated The BroMans by pinfall<br>Berry Punch defeated Turf by count-out  
>Rumble, Flitter, and Cloudchaser defeated Overdrive by pinfall (New Carnage Champion)<p> 


	55. Character Bio: Colgate

Age:25  
>Hometown: Loneyville<br>Allies: None  
>Rivals: Rarity, Cavities<br>Signature Moves: Brush, Rinse, Repeat (BRR), State of Decay  
>Finisher: Root Canal<br>Theme: Kayfabe contest entry: Issac Yankem D.D.S./Kane mashup theme: Burning Drill

Family: No Information Available

Character Traits: Cruel, Sadistic, Apathetic, Evil, Twisted  
>Background: As a young girl Colgate had an intense love of candy, chocolate, and all things sweet. She also hated brushing her teeth, and rarely did it. But then one day she met her greatest foe, the cavity. Multiple cavities actually, and she was forced to spend several hours having her mouth stretched wide open while a dentist used several different instruments to inflict pain on her teeth. The root canals were even worse, although Colgate survived the procedures, she was never quite the same. She swore off all sweets for ever, and begin a rigorous routine of brushing her own teeth four times a day.<p>

Colgate never forgot the pain she experienced, and she wanted others to know her pain, so she begin to inflict it on her fellow high school students. As time went on she discovered that she ENJOYED inflicting this pain, and sought for new ways to do so.

Now Colgate is in the EWF, where pain is an often-used word. She requires no friends, only the ability to get out there and make all who stand in her way suffer.


	56. Sublime - 2-2-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name*  
>-An amazing display of blue and green pyrotechnics blasts off on stage as the crowd goes wild for another crazy night of Friday Night Sublime-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome ladies and gents to Friday Night Sublime, and I must say the crowd is certainly hyped up for tonight.  
>Discord: They probably still have fumes in their system from that chaotic pay-per-view we had at Proving Grounds, I know I do.<br>Dr. Whooves: A chaotic pay-per-view it certainly was, Sublime crowned it's first ever World Fighter's Champion, Trixie, who beat Rainbow Dash in a spectacular match.  
>Discord: And don't forget that absolutely delightful battle royal for the International Champion. Nine losers, with only one winner: Daring Do.<br>Dr. Whooves: We have more top shelf matches coming up here tonight. Two big qualifying matches: One to determine the team representing Sublime in the Combos of Carnage match at Retribution, and another to determine the number one contender for Thunderlane's World Fighter's Championship.  
>*Trixie's theme plays, she enters the ring to a mix of cheers and boos*<br>Discord: It looks like our champion has something to say.  
>Dr. Whooves: Some of those people don't seem happy about it.<br>Discord: They just can't withstand the majesty of her voice.  
>Trixie: -Waits a time before speaking- Sorry about the delay, your great and powerful champion was just giving you all a chance to bask in her glory. *Boos, Trixie laughs* Your jealous is delicious. Those of you who boo, do so because you know that you are not good enough. You are not good enough to hold this title, and never will be. You can not compare to the skilled and impervious Trixie, who has defeated all her stood in her way and has not lost even once. Even Rainbow Dash was no match for Trixie's amazing skill. Nobody on Sublime is a match for Trixie, however...rules made my lesser people force me to defend this title once a month. So, Trixie wonders….why not just get it out of the way? Trixie will defend her title right now...and she will defend it against...Sweet Tooth.<br>*Sweet Tooth's theme plays and she emerges to the ring with a few cheers, but mostly silence*  
>Baritone: Now approaching the ring, from Charleston, standing five foot, six inches tall, weighing 128 pounds, Sweet Tooth!<br>Dr. Whooves: Atleast that blowhard has finally stopped talking.  
>Discord: How rude, so some respect for your great and powerful champion.<br>Dr. Whooves: Don't you start….  
>Match 1: World Fighter's Championship, Sweet Tooth vs. Trixie<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Sweet Tooth hits Trixie with a spinning heel kick, and goes for her finisher only to be caught and brought to the floor by Trixie, allowing her to hit the Ursa Lock-<br>Dr. Whooves: Uh-oh, this is probably the end right here folks. Many Sublime superstars have been forced to tap to this hold.  
>-Sweet Tooth taps after about twenty seconds-<br>Discord: And that's all she wrote…  
>Baritone: And her- -Trixie grabs the mic away, Baritone merely frowns and steps out of the way-<br>Trixie: And here is your winner, and still the World Fighter's Champion, the GRRRRREEEAAAAAAT AND POWWWWWWEEEERRRFUUUULLLLL TRRRRRRRIXIE!  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Trixie: Congratulations EWF Universe, you are now guaranteed a full month of the Trixie era, the first of many and many to come. And now that Trixie has defended her title, it's time for her to get going..  
>*I'm the cult of personality!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Sublime's general manager Celestia, hopefully to put Trixie in her great and powerful place.  
>Celestia: Now just one second Trixie. That's not how this works. You don't get to just come on out here at the start of the show, decide you're having a title match, beat a hand-picked opponent and then walk out as if you're the boss.<br>Trixie: This title makes me the boss…  
>Celestia: Not quite. Championships change hands, I'm General Manager for as long as I please. Which means you listen to me, like it or not. I will decide when titles are defended, and who they are defended against, not you. You're still going to have to defend your title at Retribution, your opponent will be decided in a number one contender's match on tonight's main event, Colgate versus Pinkie Pie.<br>-Loud cheers-  
>Discord: Now there's a recipe for destruction.<br>: What a first match on Sublime for Colgate.  
>Trixie: Pfffttt...whatever. Trixie is not scared of either of those two.<br>Celestia: I guess we'll just see about that. And to keep you from trying to pull any stunts the following month,assuming you even retain the title, Retribution will be having a fatal-four-way match to determine the number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship at the following pay-per-view, the participants of said match will be determine in qualifying matches that will take place over the next four weeks. Now don't get any ideas about manipulating this, remember, I have the power.  
>Discord: Ah, Celestia, Using power to screw with people's plans as always.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with a shot backstage of Marigold with both Blueblood and Hoity Toity, who are accompanied by Octavia-<br>Marigold: I'm here with Canterlot Class, where we have just learned that Blueblood will be one of the wrestlers fightings in the number one contender's match for Thunderlane's World Brawler's title later tonight. Blueblood, can you give us your thoughts on your opponent the Under Baker?  
>Blueblood: *Chuckles* What's there to say? He's just a creepy baker with an easy bake oven, there's nothing to be afraid of. Sure he scared Thunderlane away, but that doesn't seem to take much. Besides I have one thing Under Baker doesn't, besides good looks, allies. I have my esteemed colleague Hoity Toity, and now I also have the lovely Octavia who has left her former peasant of a tag team partner Vinyl Scratch to join Canterlot Class.<br>Marigold: Octavia, many have been wondering as to why you abandoned your tag team partner on the last episode of Sublime. Care you to enlighten us?  
>Octavia: Hmph. You assume I have to explain my actions to you or anyone else, I don't, but I'll make a few statements anyways. The reason I did what I did is because Vinyl Scratch is nothing more than dead weight. We had three matches together on Sublime and lost every single one of them. Obviously the tag team business was not for us, and I wasn't going to let her drag me down into obscurity. Canterlot Class is a lot better move for me, this is a stable that is going places, and it'll get where it needs to be even faster with me as a manager.<br>Hoity Toity: Let's go my friends, we've wasted enough time on this interview.  
>-Canterlot Class exits the room-<br>Discord: It seems Canterlot Class has become even more formidable.  
>Dr. Whooves: Maybe, but we'll see what Vinyl Scratch thinks of their new manager. But in the meantime we have the first of the qualifying matches for the number one contender's match at Retribution.<br>*Nurse Redheart's theme plays*  
>Baritone: Introducing first, Approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, seven inches tall and weighing in at 150 pounds, Nurse Redheart!<br>*She felt the wind and longed to follow*  
>Baritone:And her opponent, accompanied by Soarin, standing six foot tall and weighing 159 pounds, from Cloudsdale, Spitfire!<br>Match 2: #1 Contender F4W Qualifying Match, Spitfire w/Soarin vs. Nurse Redheart  
>*8 Minutes later*<br>-Nurse Redheart goes for the Pink Collar submission, but Spitfire powers out and knocks her down with a dropkick, she then climbs the turnbuckle and hits the Supermarine-  
>Discord: That's what I call air superiority.<br>*1…..2…..3*  
>Baritone: And here's your winner, Spitfire!<br>-Spitfire and Soarin celebrate as the show cuts to commercial-  
>-When the show returns Applejack is in the center of the ring with fellow family members: Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh, and Granny Smith-<br>Applejack: Ah am absolutely disgusted at what happened at Proving Grounds, disgusted. What was 'posed to be an honest match between my kin and those EGO yahoos, turned into somethin' else when that skank Fleur De Lis slapped mah poor defenseless grandmother.  
>-Granny Smith frowns, Apple Bloom and Big MacIntosh shake their heads in sympathy-<br>*The titantron shows a replay of the events*  
>Dr. Whooves: Terrible, bloody terrible. Fleur De Lis has no shame..<br>Discord: Women that beautiful have no need for shame.  
>Granny Smith: Grrr...just let me at 'er! I'll tear 'er down!<br>Applejack: Granny, you're ten times the woman she is, but she's got youth, and sadly you ain't in the shape to fight her, but I'll make sure you're right there when I kick the darn crap out of her. -She turns back to the arena- Ya hear that Fleur? I'm challengin'' ya! And if ya'll got anythin' but looks to ya name you'll agree to fight me at Retribution. And if ya little boyfriends in EGO have a problem with this, there's plenty members of the family willin' to knock their heads together.  
>-The crowd cheers as the Apple Dynasty members leave the ring with determination in their steps-<br>: Applejack is rightfully angry, but I doubt Fleur is going to accept.  
>Discord: Why should she? A pretty face like her's doesn't need to get messed up by a brutish woman like Applejack.<br>: You know what they say, don't dish it out if you can't take it.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match will determine who will represent Sublime in the Combos of Carnage Championship match, at Retribution! Introducing first, weighing a combined weight of 334 pounds, the team of Checkmate and Davenport, Couch-Mate!  
>-Checkmate and Davenport enter the arena. Davenport wearing a full business suit, handing out discount coupons to the audience as he walks down the ramp. Checkmate wearing a pair of pants with different chess pieces painted on, he seems to be analyzing audience members as he heads forward-<br>Dr. Whooves: I must say this is the oddest looking team I've seen on Sublime so far, did you pick their ring attire out for them Discord?  
>Discord: Not at all, but I do approve.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, at a combined weight of 349 pounds, representing the Apple Dynasty, Red Delicious and Golden Delicious!<br>-The Delicious brothers enter the arena, dressed in completely identical attire-  
>Dr. Whooves: If it weren't for the color difference I don't think you'd be able to tell which was which…<br>Match 3: Combos of Carnage Qualifying Match: Couchmate vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>*10 minutes*<br>Dr. Whooves: Both these teams are making their first appearance, but they're definitely trying to make it a memorable one.  
>-Davenport finds himself in the opposite turnbuckle and gets hit with a team finisher by Red and Golden Delicious, Golden then tries to pull both of Davenport's arms back for some type of move but Davenport slips out of the jacket in his suit and tries to crawl away, Golden goes after him only to receive a hard kick in the face, Davenport makes the tag-<br>-Checkmate enters the match like a house of fire, seeming to predict Golden's every move and countering them, after about a minute of this he hits his finishing move: Castle-  
>Checkmate: That's check! -He goes for the pin, Red enters the ring to try and make the save only to be blindsided by Davenport-<br>*1….2…..3*  
>Checkmate: And that's checkmate!<br>Baritone: And here are your winners, representing Sublime in the Combos of Carnage championship match at Retribution, Couch-Mate!

Dr. Whooves: What a match, I don't think anyone expected those two to come out on top.

Discord: I did. The weird ones always, win, always.

Dr. Whooves: Then why are you stuck here?

Discord: All part of the grand scheme my dull Brit.  
>*Commercial Break*<br>-The show cuts in backstage where Pinkie Pie is pushing around a bunch of sweets on a catering cart, she rolls up to Colgate who merely glares at her-  
>Pinkie Pie: Hi there Colgate, I just wanted to give you a big, super duper welcome to Sublime! And wish you luck in our match tonight, and I made some chocolate chunk cookies so you'll feel right at home! *Holds up an entire plate of cookies*<br>Colgate: REPULSIVE! -Colgate smacks the the plate across the room much to Pinkie's dismay-Do you know what those THINGS represent? PLAQUE, TOOTH DECAY, CAVITIES, ROOT CANALS! -Colgate gets closer to Pinkie's face with each word, almost spitting at the end- I'll see you in the ring tonight, and you'll regret offering me those vile sweets. -Starts to walk off, but turns back around- Oh, and if you EVER try to push some cavity creating concoction on me again I will rip every single decayed tooth out of your mouth! -Walks away-  
>-Pinkie Pie just stares at the floor frowning for a moment-<br>Pinkie Pie: Why would she do that? That was so mean…..-Suddenly perks up- OH, maybe she's a cake person instead! I'll try that next time! OH OH OH, and wait, COOOOOLGAAAAAATE! WILL YOU COME TO YOUR WELCOME TO SUBLIME PARTY TONIGHT?!  
>Colgate: NO!<br>Pinkie Pie: Okie dookie, maybe next week then.  
>Dr. Whooves: I don't think Pinkie Pie understands the concept of not poking a bear…<br>Discord: I'm sure Colgate is all nice and sweet deep down. Very,very,very,very,deep down…  
>-Super fancy, classy sounding music plays-<br>Baritone: The following match will determine the number one contender for the World Brawler's Championship, introducing first, accompanied by Hoity Toity and Octavia, weighing 195 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, from Canterlot, Blueblood!  
>-Canterlot Class casually strolls down to the ring, ignoring the multitude of boos from the audience-<br>*Oven buzzer,followed by dark piano music and the sound of flames*  
>Baritone: And the opponent, from bakeries unknown, weighing 233 pounds, standing at six foot, five inches tall, the Under Baker!<br>-The Under Baker makes his way to the ring with his oven in tow-  
>Match 4: World Brawler's Championship #1 Contender Match: Under Baker vs. Bluebloodw Hoity Toity and Octavia  
>-14 minutes in, Under Baker appears to be completely in control of the match is on the verge of victory-<br>-Octavia gets on the rope and taps the ref on the shoulder, then proceeds to start arguing with him over nothing-  
>-While the ref is distracted Hoity Toity tosses Blueblood his scepter, which he uses to strike the Under Baker across the face-<br>: Canterlot Class once again shows a classless display in their fighting.  
>Discord: It's called strategy, and strategy IS classy.<br>-Octavia ceases to distract the ref as Blueblood makes the pin-  
>*1…..2…..3!*<br>-Loud boos-  
>Baritone: And here is your winner, Blueblood!<br>-Canterlot Class begins to celebrate in the ring, but it's short lived as a loud buzzer sounds and the lighting turns to a dim red, Under Baker suddenly sits up and gets to his feet, Hoity Toity charges at him only to get flipped over, Blueblood grabs his scepter and attempts to hit Under Baker with it again, only this time Under Baker grabs it and gives Blueblood a hard kick to the gut in order to force him to lose his grip, Under Baker then throws the scepter out of the ring, Octavia attempts to attack him only to get thrown out herself, Blueblood and Hoity Toity then begin to team up on Under Baker, seeming to have the upper hand for a moment before Under Baker grabs them both by the throat and slams them down to the mat, Hoity Toity rolls out of the ring leaving only Blueblood left inside, Under Baker lifts Blueblood to his feet and then hit's the Baker's Dozen on him-  
>Dr. Whooves: Just incredible….Under Baker has single handedly incapacitated all the members of Canterlot Class.<br>Discord: It hardly matters though, Blueblood already has the number one contender's spot. Under Baker can't do a thing about it now.  
>Dr. Whooves: True, but I think Canterlot Class might come to regret angering this demented baker…<br>-The show fades to commercial with Under Baker standing strong in the ring, all of Canterlot Class laid out around him-  
>-The show returns with Octavia in the locker room, still looking a bit shaken from earlier, Vinyl Scratch sneaks in the door behind her-<br>Vinyl Scratch: What's the matter? New team not doing so well?  
>-Octavia looks surprised at first, but quickly composes herself- Octavia: Oh please….it's already infinitely more successful than my own team. We can handle some baker with a screw loose.<br>Vinyl Scratch: Whatever….that's now what I'm here about anyways. What I want to know is, what the hell is your problem?!  
>Octavia: I don't know what you mean, be more specific Vinyl.<br>Vinyl Scratch: You know exactly what I mean. You ditched me and fed me to the dogs during our last match, for literally no good reason.  
>Octavia: I had perfectly good reasons. You were dead weight, or tag team was going absolutely nowhere, so I jumped ship before you could drag me down into obscurity with you. It's nothing personal…<br>Vinyl Scratch: Well it is to me. Either you apologize, or I'll kick your ass in the ring next week.  
>Octavia: You want to fight ME? Oh this'll be good, I accept your little match. It'll be my chance to prove to the entire EWF universe that I am the better of the two of us. Now if you excuse me, I've got important plans…<br>-Octavia leaves the locker room with Vinyl Scratch glaring at her-  
>Dr. Whooves: Definitely some bad blood forming between Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, it'll be interesting to see how this plays out.<br>Discord: All depends if Vinyl's bite is as bad as her bark.  
>*Exotic Arabian music begins to play*<br>-An arabian man walks on stage with a microphone-  
>Haakim: إدخال الآن، في لها كل جلاله ونعمة، ابنة الثالثة من المنزل الخامس من المجذاف السعودية، أميرة! (Now introducing, in her all majesty and grace, the third daughter of the fifth house of Paddle Arabia, Amira!)<br>-An Arabian women clothed in very rich looking clothing and several items of jewelry exits on to the stage and makes her way down to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Sublime is getting a foreign flavor tonight.<br>Discord: I do love exotic women.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing in at 153 pounds, standing six foot, seven inches tall, Cheerilee!  
>Match 5: Amira vs. Cheerilee<br>*15 minutes later*  
>-Cheerliee sets up for the In-Ring-Suspension, but Amira counters out of it and hits her with a Dust Devil and makes the pin-<br>*1….2…3!*  
>Haakim: هنا هو المنتصر الخاص بك، ناجحة في بلدها أول معركة كبيرة، وقوية إلى الأبد أميرة! (Here is your winner, successful in her first great battle, the eternally powerful Amira!<br>Dr. Whooves: It seems Sublime now has a foreign occupier.  
>Discord: I for one would welcome a new Saddle Arabian overlady.<br>*Commercial Break*  
>: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for our main event.<br>Discord: Two candidates step up for a shot at the big title, the demented dentist, or the ditzy sweet maker. Both are crazy in their own way, but only one is crazy enough to be champion.  
>Baritone: The following match will determine the number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship!<br>*Drilling sound fills the arena*  
>Baritone: And introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing in at 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!<br>-Colgate walks down the ramp, glaring any member of the audience who dares eat a sugary sweet in her presence-  
>Dr. Whooves: Colgate certainly has a murderous look in her eyes…<br>*Do you believe in magic?*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, weighing in at 150 pounds, and standing at five foot, eight inches tall, from the town of Loneyville. Pinkie Pie!<br>-Pinkie Pie cheerfully makes her way down to the ring, almost bouncing with every step-  
>Main Event: EWF Championship #1 Contender's Match, Colgate vs. Pinkie Pie<br>*18 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: Both these two have been giving it all they got, and both are starting to look wore down.<br>-Colgate manages to lock in the Root Canal-  
>Discord: Oooh, just look at the pain. I think this might be over soon…..<br>-Pinkie Pie somehow manages to force her way out of the Root Canal and hits a Pinkie Sense on Colgate, however Colgate rolls out of the ring to avoid being pinned-  
>-Pinkie Pie exits the ring and starts tearing down the announce table-<br>Discord: *Grabs cup off table* Saved my tea!  
>-Pinkie Pie moves Colgate onto the announce table and re-enters the ring, perching herself on the turnbuckle-<br>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Pie going high risk!  
>-Pinkie Pie launchers herself off the turnbuckle and puts Colgate through a table, but injures herself in the process, the ref begins counting down, getting to eight before Pinkie even stirs, Pinkie tries to make her way into the ring but Colgate forces herself up and grabs Pinkie before she can re-enter, causing them both to be counted out-<br>Baritone: The following match has ended in a double countout, and is a no contest!  
>Discord: Whaaaat? Now how do we decide our number one contender?!<br>Dr. Whooves: I'm sure our general manager will figure something out, but we're out of time for tonight, so we'll just have to see next week!  
>Discord: Gaaaaaahh!<br>-End of show-  
>Match Results:<br>Match 1: World Fighter's Championship, Sweet Tooth vs. Trixie Trixie won  
>Match 2: WF Championship #1 Contender QM, Spitfire vs. Nurse Redheart Spitfire won<br>Match 3: Combos of Carnage Qualifying Match, Couchmate vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious, Couchmate won  
>Match 4: World Brawler's #1 Contender Match, Under Baker vs. Blueblood wHoity Toity and Octavia, Blueblood won  
>Match 5: Amira vs. Cheerilee, Amira won<br>Main Event: World Fighter's Championship #1 Contender's Match, Colgate vs. Pinkie Pie No-Contest


	57. Power 30 - Week 5

1. Trixie Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*  
>2. Scootaloo Position Change:+1 Last Week:3<br>3. Overdrive Position Change:-1 Last Week:2  
>4. Lightning Dust Position Change:0 Last Week:4<br>5. Fancy Pants Position Change:0 Last Week:5 *1/2 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>6. Gustave Le Grand Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>7. Babs Seed Position Change:0 Last Week:7<br>8. Pinkie Pie Position Change:+7 Last Week:15  
>9. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:-1 Last Week:8 *Eternal Women's Champion*<br>10. Photo Finish Position Change:-1 Last Week:9 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>11. Pretty Vision Position Change:-1 Last Week:10 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>12. Sunset Shimmer Position Change:+5 Last Week:17 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>13. Cadance Position Change:-2 Last Week:11  
>14. Diamond Tiara Position Change:+4 Last Week:18<br>15. Apple Bloom Position Change:-3 Last Week:12  
>16. Braeburn Position Change:-3 Last Week:13<br>17. Happy Trails Position Change:-3 Last Week:14  
>18. Commander Hurricane Position Change:-2 Last Week:16<br>19. Snips Position Change:+8 Last Week:27  
>20. Snails Position Change:+8 Last Week:28<br>21. Turf Position Change:-2 Last Week:19 *1/2 Chick Combo Champion*  
>22. Silver Spoon Position Change:-2 Last Week:20 *12 Chick Combo Champion*  
>23. Colgate Position Change:+6 Last Week:29<br>24. Twist Position Change:-3 Last Week:21  
>25. Rumble Position Change:NA Last Week: N/A *Carnage Champion*  
>26. Flash Sentry Position Change:-4 Last Week:22<br>27. Shining Armor Position Change:-4 Last Week:23  
>28. Daring Do Position Change:-3 Last Week:25 *International Champion*<br>29. Rainbow Dash Position Change:-5 Last Week:24  
>30. Thunderlane Position Change:0 Last Week:30 *World Brawler's Champion*<p>

Entering the Power 30:  
>Rumble: Rumble earned a great redemption this week on Lunacy as he earned his Carnage Championship and finally settled the score with Overdrive. (Or has he?)<p>

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Underbaker: Underbaker lost his chance to compete for the World Brawler's Championship again at Retribution, and with it he also lost his spot on this list.<p>

Superstars to watch out for:  
>Rarity: Rarity is already showing signs of a comeback on Lunacy, with a solid victory over Midnight Strike and winning her spot as number one contender for the Crater Chick Championship.<p>

Spitfire: Spitfire as well has shown signs of a comeback with her own victory over Nurse Redheart, earning her the first spot in Sublime's Fatal-Four-Way Number one contender's match at Retribution.


	58. Title Rankings - Week 5

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (4) ^  
>3. Rarity (7) ^<br>4. Cadance (2) v  
>5. Diamond Tiara (9) ^<br>6. Turf (3) v  
>7. Berry Punch (10) ^<br>8. Scootaloo (6) v  
>9. Silver Spoon (EIGHT) v<br>10. Honeycomb (N/A)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Colgate (NA)  
>2. Pinkie Pie (8) ^<br>3. Spitfire (5) ^  
>4. Daring Do (1) v<br>5. Rainbow Dash (2) v  
>6. Commander Hurricane (5) v<br>7. Applejack (6) v  
>8. Octavia (NA) ^  
>9. Babs Seed (7) v<br>10. Apple Bloom (3) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Snails (2) ^<br>2. Snips (3) ^  
>3. Bill Nyeker (NA)  
>4. Damien Sandow (NA)  
>5. Fancy Pants (4) v<br>6. Gustave Le Grand (5) v  
>7. Overdrive (1) v<br>8. Neon Lights (6) v  
>9. DJ Zema Ion (7) v<br>10. Hugh Jelly (EIGHT) v

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Prince Blueblood (3) ^<br>2. Underbaker (1) v  
>3. Checkmate (NA)  
>4. Davenport (NA)  
>5. Hoity Toity (2) v<br>6. Big MacIntosh (4) v  
>7. Soarin (5) v<br>8. Steamer (6)  
>9. Braeburn (7) v<br>10. Happy Trails (8) v

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Rarity (10) ^<br>2. Honeycomb (N/A) ^  
>3. Midnight Strike (2) v<br>4. Berry Punch (N/A)  
>5. Silver Spoon (3) v<br>6. Turf (4) v  
>7. Cloudchaser (5) v<br>8. Flitter (6) v  
>9. Sparkler (7) v<br>10. Bon Bon (9) v

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Spitfire (4) ^<br>2. Pinkie Pie (5) ^  
>3. Octavia (9) ^<br>4. Commander Hurricane (1) v  
>5. Photo Finish (2) v<br>6. Pretty Vision (3) v  
>7. Amira (NA)  
>8. Applejack (7) v<br>9. Nurse Redheart (N/A)  
>10. Sweet Tooth (EIGHT) v<p> 


	59. Lunacy - 2-5-14

*The beautiful people...OOOHHH….*

-Fireworks. Yeah, those are cool-

Ahuizotl: Welcome everybody to Monday Night Lunacy! We are LIVE, here in Loneyville, Equestria! I'm Ahuizotl, and this is my usually frustrating, but ALWAYS insightful broadcast partner...Garble!

Garble: -makes a heart symbol with his fingers- Awww….you remembered me!

Ahuizotl: Well, it seems like the wait wasn't as long for this episode than the wait for the last one…-mumbles-..still not sure why that is-ANYWAY! You're GOING to remember this episode after it's all set and done, folks!

Garble: I'd assume so, my lengthy-faced friend...aaand HERE'S WHY! Last week, in the main event, we crowned the very FIRST Carnage Champion!

Ahuizotl: His name is Rumble, and we're going to hear from 'The Gorgeous One' TONIGHT.

Garble: In addition, we are going to find out just WHO Rumble will be defending his title against in 3 weeks at Retribution. Newcomer Damien Sandow and the educator of the EWF, Bill Nyeker will be fighting for this right. Last week, we saw the career REVIVAL of Mr. Nyeker! He isn't a HORSE, he's a goddamn HUMAN BEING, and he showed us how truly smart he is by realizing that.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of championships, the Chick Combo championships will be on the line in our MAIN EVENT, as the team of Silver Spoon and Turf have their first title defense, against their arch-rivals, Berry Punch and Scootaloo!

Garble: Who seem to FINALLY be on the same page, which is good. They're going to need it.

Ahuizotl: Especially since Diamond Tiara doesn't have her neckbrace weighing her down anymore, you have to figure that she'll be a HUGE benefactor by being in the corner of her besties!

Garble: Security will be earning their paycheck tonight, as Princess Luna GUARANTEED that we WILL hear from our new Eternal Women's Champion, Twilight Sparkle.

Ahuizotl: She has also invited Lightning Dust to join Twilight in the ring. Last week, Lightning Dust CRASHED Twilight's "State of the Championship Address."

Garble: Hopefully Ms. Dust can engage in a calm and civil chat with Twilight. She's lucky she was even invited to the show tonight after the stunt she pulled last week...spitting on our lovely General Manager Luna….the NERVE, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: Lightning Dust shouldn't have to be invited to ANYTHING! She WORKS HERE, and she was ROBBED of her title! I just hope Luna is willing to protect her golden egg laying goose….

Garble: Oh, trust me, Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis picked the BEST possible representative they could've for this brand. Twilight is 100% BEST FOR BUSINESS.

Ahuizotl: Oh please don't start with this….

Garble: Some Joe Blow made it into a t-shirt, 'Zotl...it's not going away anytime soon….

*REDACTED THEME* -mostly boos, but if there are cheers, you know who they're cheering for-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FAAALLLl! Making their way to the ring, accompanied...by FLEEEUURR…DE LIS! At a combined weight, of 443 POOOUNNDSSS! They are, the Combo of Carnaaaggeee...tag team CHAAAMMPPIIOONNS...Gustave Le Grand, and Faaanccy Paaannttsss...EEEEEGGOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: You got a good joke for EGO this week, boy?

Garble: -shakes his head- I don't. And, ya know, even if I did, it doesn't matter. These two are rugged, no-nonsense men. They aren't here to laugh, they're here to prove just how much better they are than everybody else!

Ahuizotl: Well, they haven't faced "everybody else", so that remains to be seen…however, at Retribution, EGO will have their first title defense, when they defend in a three way, against Snips and Snails of SLIME, as well as Davenport and Checkmate of Couch-Mate.

Garble: EGO sure doesn't see it as being much of a challenge, and can you blame them? Couch-Mate? Enough said there...and SLIME? They've beaten the same team over and over! What threat are they?

Ahuizotl: Well, they may be at a handicapped state, because the woman that helped them WIN the titles, Fleur De Lis, just may be busy herself that night.

Garble: I will usually come to bat for a beautiful woman like Fleur, but all I can think about when I look at her is your berating screams at Proving Grounds when she kicked Granny Smith in the kidney.

Ahuizotl: I was going to never bring that up again, but after Applejack's passionate promo on Friday, I just can't help! I want Applejack to PULVERIZE Fleur's own kidney, and turn that pretty little face into MASH! Let's see how she likes that! I BET SHE WON'T! I SURE AS HELL BET SHE WON'T! ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE, FLEUR! ACCEPT THE DAMN CHALLENGE!

-Fleur poses in the middle of her clients, as numerous wolf-whistles can be heard-

*Ehehehe….everybody come see the greatest show….* -quite a few cheers-

Madden: Aaaandd THEIR OPPONENTS! Representing THEEEE ODDITIES! Accompanied to the ring, by Hugh Jelly, and Miiiddniight Strike! At a combined weight, of 511 POOOOUUNNDDSSS...the team of Dance Fever….and CLIIIPP CLOOOPP!

Garble: I mentioned EGO's opponents at Retribution, but here's a loser GROUP. Very rare nowadays….

Ahuizotl: The Oddities were downright BETRAYED by Bill Nyeker, just so he could turn the Lunacy ring into his own CLASSROOM.

Garble: Yes! It was the PERFECT career move for Mr. Nyeker!

Ahuizotl: Did The Oddities even know about it, though? Did Mr. Nyeker even care enough to tell them!?

Garble: These freaks dancing around our announce table right now OBVIOUSLY didn't care about Mr. Nyeker if they didn't know that he felt this way.

Ahuizotl: NO, maybe HE never cared enough to talk to them about it! Why would he join the damn group only to leave it a month later?!

Garble: Probably has a launching pad to do what he's doing now! Why does it even matter? The Oddities have been rightfully EXPELLED, and REMOVED from Mr. Nyeker's class roster. What is there to worry about?

Ahuizotl: For him? Damien Sandow later tonight….

Garble: Yeah? Well that's later tonight. Right now he gets to watch the Special Ed. kids get MANHANDLED by the Yale graduates….

Match 1: EGO w/ Fleur De Lis vs Clip Clop & Dance Fever w/ Midnight Strike and Hugh Jelly

-6 minutes later-

-Clip Clop drops Gustave to the mat with an Atomic Drop, and then sets up for The Whoopie Cushion finisher. Fleur De Lis gets on the apron and whips her hair around in front of the referee, much to both his and the male fans in the crowd's delight-

Ahuizotl: Yet again another PERFECT example of why I want to see this braud down on her back...and I DON'T mean the way she spends her Friday Night…

Garble: Ohhh SHIIIITT!

-Clip Clop bounces off the ropes as Dance Fever tags himself in, but Fancy grabs onto the top rope with both of his hands and pulls down, sending the large clown down to the floor with a thud. On the other side of the ring, Midnight Strike has succeeded in yanking Fleur off of the ring apron by her hair. She attempts to punch her, but Fleur ducks at the last second, quickly pulls a bottle of hair spray out of her purse, and unleashes it into the eyes of Midnight. The crowd OOOH's-

Garble: You've gotta admit, though, 'Zotl...she is resourceful as all hell!

-Fleur shoves Midnight into the barricade with Force, and puts the bottle back into her purse like nothing ever happened. Hugh runs over to check on his girlfriend, but is met with a big boot to the face, courtesy of Fancy Pants. As all of this is happening, in the ring, Dance Fever lets off just enough concern over his fellow stable-mates to be blindsided with "Le Grand Finale" by Gustave!-

1…...2…..3!

Ahuizotl: And they did it AGAIN! EGO wins AGAIN, thanks to their devilish manager!

Madden: Here are your WINNERS…..EGGGOOOO!

-Fleur De Lis enters the ring with a microphone, along with Fancy, who is soon returned with his belt, as is his partner-

Garble: I'll admit, 'Zotl...I'm not denying EGO's success, I mean hell, look at the titles they have! But they haven't been able to win a SINGLE match without the help of Fleur De Lis!

Ahuizotl: It's absolutely PATHETIC at this point! Midnight Strike hasn't cost any of The Oddities' opponents their matches! She just stands there in SUPPORT!

Garble: Hell, for about a month, Midnight was, albeit unintentionally, screwed by her OWN managers! EGO is going to have to win a match on their OWN if they want to solidify themselves as WORTHY champions.

Ahuizotl: For once, we agree. Either way, the Jezebel has a mic...is she going to accept Applejack's challenge? I PRAY she does…

-Fleur hands the mic to Fancy before she can say anything, causing the crowd to boo-

Garble: What a tease…

Fancy: To the shock of no one, me and my fellow gentlepartner easily disposed of those Yippy-Ki-Yay apple-huskers at Proving Grounds, en route to becoming the prominent tag team in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. Though, as usual, the less fortunate always find a way to paint the elite as the bad guys….those pesky Apples are trying to blame the lovely Mrs. Fleur for their failures, when really….they're just...not good enough. -chuckles- Physically, nor characteristically. Need we remind you that the lady who fired the first shot at ringside that night was that Jurassic dust-bunny known as Granny Smith…-crowd boos- Mrs. Fleur is a highly sought-after model all over Equestria, and soon she will going to Los Angeles for a photo shoot, which will be put in Maxim magazine's "100 Most Beautiful Women in the World" edition. That saggy Apple tried to RUIN Mrs. Fleur's delicate dimples! THESE DIMPLES ARE MONEY! And so Mrs. Fleur decided to do some...collateral damage, because let's face it...Mrs. Fleur's face will be used for many more years to come, whereas Granny Smith's kidneys wouldn't be working for much longer anyway….I mean, she isn't going to be around for much longer, either way….-massive array of boos-

Ahuizotl: Smug assholes…..-the announced table shakes with his rage-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, EGO! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* FUCK YOU, EGO! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* FUCK YOU, EGO! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Fancy: So….beautiful face, or….decrepit, shriveled up kidneys….take your pick on which you'd rather have stick around….

Crowd: WE WANT KIDNEYS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT KIDNEYS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT KIDNEYS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: Probably not even in the top 10 weirdest chants we've heard in this place….

Fancy: Of course you do...you're just as bad as all those dreadful Apples! You all should be living in BARNS! -more boos- That is why, at Retribution...Mrs. Fleur will prove she is MORE than just a pretty face, when she makes APPLESAUCE out of her precious granddaughter. And THAT, will result in that fossil dropping to the floor, and the final thing she will witness...is Mrs. Fleur standing PROUDLY, and SOPHISTICATEDLY over the cracked roots...of the Apple family tree…..-Gustave and Fancy each a hand of Fleur's, as she smiles widely-

Ahuizotl: I never thought I would be angry with this job, Garble...I thought this would be fun….wrestling is FUN! It's SUPPOSED to be fun, at least! There's just...so many HORRIBLE people on Lunacy, it makes this job harder and harder every week….why can't it just be some simple competition? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TAUNT THE APPLES WITH THE DEATH OF GRANNY SMITH?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TACTIC IS THAT?!

Garble: The fear tactic, my friend. And I'll agree with you once again, it's pretty disgusting….but Applejack can make Fleur eat every single one of her-well, FANCY's words at Retribution.

Ahuizotl: THAT is the match I want to see on the card, I don't give a damn what else Lunacy or Sublime have to offer...I want to see Fleur De Lis get EVERYTHING she deserves! She can spray a bottle, but can she throw a punch? I HIGHLY doubt it, and I'm not going to be able to stop laughing when I'm proved right…..

-Fleur blows a kiss at the crowd, as she and EGO exit the arena-

-Backstage, we see a splitscreen. On one side, we see Sunset Shimmer walking with her newly received Crater Chick championship. She stops to intimidate a random backstage crew member, and continues walking with a smirk on her face. On the other side, we see Fluttershy timidly walking, looking at the ground with her fists balled up as Rarity walks with her, offering encouragement.-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of horrible people...well, not Rarity or Fluttershy, but her opponent for tonight, Sunset Shimmer….

Garble: Before she challenges for the Crater Chick championship at Retribution, Rarity will manage her friend in action...NEXT.

*Commercial*

*You're too shy shy, hush hush...eye to eye…* -Cheers II: Electric Cheeraloo-

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making her way to the ring, accompanied by RAARRITY! From Loneyville...weighing in at 140 POOOUNDSS...FLUTTTERSSHHHYYY!

-The calm and soothing guitar melody of Kajagoogoo leads Fluttershy and Rarity to the ring. Rarity tries to psyche up her friend, but Fluttershy seems to be nervous in front of this new crowd.-

Ahuizotl: Awww...poor Fluttershy. Why can't everybody on this damn show have a heart as big as this young lady's?

Garble: She is quite the sweetheart. But being sweet won't help her in the ring. She needs to be VISCOUS, ESPECIALLY if against an assassin like Sunset Shimmer, who can detect ANY weakness off of her opponent and EXPLOIT it. That's why Cadance is going to be out of commision for a while…

Ahuizotl: You're right again, boy. This is wrestling, not the Animal Sanctuary. Sunset deserves a few of her own bones broken, and it'd be quite the metamorphosis if the quiet and introverted Fluttershy would be the one to do it.

Garble: That would also make Rarity champion by default.

Ahuizotl: I don't think Rarity would take the victory that way, but she really wouldn't have any other choice.

*Now trending on Twitter: EGO, #WeWantKidneys*

*And now….it's all over now….* -BOOS! GET YOUR ICE COLD REFRESHING' BOOS HERE!-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From Canterlot, weighing in at 142 POOOUNDSSS...she is, the Craaatter Chick CHAAAMMPPIOONN...SUNSSSEEETTTT...SHIIMMEERRR!

Ahuizotl: Earlier today on Twitter, Sunset Shimmer described this as a "warm-up match", and if that doesn't give you an idea of just how self-entitled this woman is, than I don't know what will…

Garble: And NOTHING will take that away from Sunset Shimmer. As far as I know, she's ALWAYS been this way. And now that she has a title, and on Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis' good side, it's only to get worse from here on out. Fluttershy better watch herself, or else she'll be joining Cadance in that hospital…

Match 2: Sunset Shimmer vs Fluttershy w/ Rarity

-Sunset removes her title from her shoulder, leans down below the ropes, and flaunts the title right in front of Rarity's face-

Sunset: -whispering- You'll never have this….NEVER- -Sunset is caught off guard as Fluttershy rolls her up, her title being unintentionally german suplexed as the crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: Oh! From behind! Fluttershy! -1…..2..- Fluttershy! -kickout- Damn! Sunset almost got too cocky for her own good!

-Sunset immediately rebounds in getting up on her feet, and launching her foot into Fluttershy. Her boot catches her in the sternum, and her shin smashes into Fluttershy's nose, causing a loud "SMACK!" The crowd OOOH's, as Fluttershy falls to the mat, clutching her face-

Garble: Sunset isn't playing around anymore...don't expect her to get caught off guard like that again….

-Sunset has a demonic scowl on her face, as she shoves her title into the referee, and stalks Fluttershy, stomping on her face, then her arms, then her legs, and then finally, into her stomach-

Garble: It's not looking good for Flutters….that roll-up may have been the only hope she had….

Ahuizotl: No! Come on, Fluttershy! Pull through!

-8 minutes later-

-Fluttershy has been battered all match, but she hasn't been beat yet. Sunset is currently wrenching on her neck, as she has Fluttershy trapped in a sleeper hold. Rarity is pounding on the mat, trying to liven up Fluttershy's offense-

Crowd: FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY!

Ahuizotl: This is what she needs! Give somebody the courage, and they WON'T let you down!

-Sooner or later, Fluttershy has removed herself from her seated position, and before we know it, she is sending elbows into the stomach of Sunset. They are slow, but with each one, Sunset's leverage slips less and less. Finally, with one last elbow, Fluttershy is free of her grasp, and she flips Sunset over and onto the map with a hip-toss. Rarity throws her arm into the air, and the crowd celebrates-

Ahuizotl: There you go! It's the simplest of moves, but it means SO MUCH right now!

-Fluttershy can't believe it. She is knees-down on the map, contemplating what to do next as Sunset stirs in the corner, in the position she had just had Fluttershy in. Fluttershy gets to her feet, soaking in the cheers of the audience. She looks around at them, and then at Rarity's approving smile. Fluttershy thrusts her index fingers into the air, and lets out a hushed yell of…-

Fluttershy: Yay! Yay! Yay!

Ahuizotl: Feed off the energy, Fluttershy! Feed off it, girl!

Garble: But she'd better hurry up, though! Sunset isn't going to just lie there for her!

-By now, Sunset is still stirring, though her back is against the turnbuckles, her arms draped over the top rope. Fluttershy runs at her, looking for a running dropkick, but Sunset avoids it at the last minute, causing Fluttershy's thighs to hit the top turnbuckle, and then the back of her head crashing into the mat. The crowd OOOH's, and Rarity folds her arms and puts her head on top of them-

Ahuizotl: God...did you hear that whiplash?

Garble: We all did….the crowd is so hushed now, they could hear a pin drop…

-Sunset wastes no time, forcefully picking Fluttershy up, and then quickly levelling her with The Last Sunset, and hooking her leg, glaring at Rarity mercifully as the referee begins to count-

-1….- Ahuizotl: Kick out, Fluttershy! Kick out! -2…..3…- DAMMIT!

Madden: Here is your winner...SUNSEEETT...SHIMMMERR….-crowd boos immensely-

-The referee hands Sunset her title, and then tries to raise her hand with it, but she jerks her hand out of his grasp-

Ahuizotl: What a valiant effort by Fluttershy….I know it's wrestling, but I can't help but feel for her….

Garble: This is why General Manager Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis chose her. She can adapt to any situation. Her back was against the wall, but she still got the job done. You can call her a bitch, you can call her whatever. She's a champion most of all, and with dominating performances like that, it's gonna be that way for a long time…..

-Sunset never takes her eyes off of Fluttershy. She drops her title on the ground and picks up Fluttershy once again, looking to hit her with The Last Sunset once again-

Ahuizotl: Goddammit go away! You won! WHY DO PEOPLE DO THIS?! JUST LEAVE!

-Rarity rushes in the ring, and that gesture is enough to send Sunset scurrying out of the ring with her title-

Ahuizotl: Thank God Rarity was at ringside, otherwise I was about to have another meltdown….

Garble: I'll admit, I admire the heart of Fluttershy, but she had no chance here. Rarity, however, is going to give Sunset Shimmer the fight of her life, I can tell!

Ahuizotl: I hope so...I really need something to believe in around here….

-Sunset stands on the ramp, brushing a strand of hair out of her mouth, and raising her title high in the air, much to the chagrin of the crowd-

*Backstage*

-Flash Sentry is pacing around the Gorilla Position. Sunset comes through the curtain, and he is there to greet her-

Flash: -smiles- Great job out there, Sunny…-he gets a kiss on the lips. He tries to push past her- I'll be right back…

Sunset: Whoa, whoa, baby….you're going out there? If you stay back here, we can have soooooooo much fun…-giggles and drapes her arms over his shoulders-

Flash: I would LOVE to right now, Sunny….but I've…..I've got to get things settled with Shining...I want to go out to that ring and talk all this drama out with him. You don't mind, do you?

Sunset: Oh...I understand COMPLETELY. You guys are basically brothers...you've been through SO MUCH….-thinks-...okay. I'll be at my locker room, awaiting your return…-gives him a wink, causing him to blush- Oh! But, before you go….mind if I give you my two cents?

Flash: Ummm..of course. What is it that you wanted to say?

-Sunset leans in Flash's ear, beginning to whisper-

Ahuizotl: Oh...what lies is this evil wench putting into his head now?

*Commercial*

-The broadcast returns with Flash Sentry already in the ring. His theme music is playing, and he has a microphone in his hand. He looks like he doesn't want to do this at all-

Ahuizotl: We are BACK on Monday Night Lunacy, and, as Flash Sentry said, he wants to talk to Shining Armor. Well, they've got a LOT to talk about…

Garble: The things people have been calling this man on social media are both hilarious and BARELY acceptable on national television, so I will only say them ONCE….-a minute of bleeped out Garble follows-

Ahuizotl: ….Damn.

Garble: I KNOW.

-Flash is about to speak, but the crowd interrupts him with chants of "YOU'RE A PU-SSY" and the trademark five claps which either strike the superstars' hearts with fear or joy.-  
>*Now trending on Twitter: Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, #CommentatorBros*<p>

Ahuizotl: ...Yeesh. Does this man REALLY deserve this, Garble?

Garble: Well, let me ask you this, 'Zotl...would you give ME, YOUR partner up, for some pussy of your own?

Ahuizotl: Yeah. I don't even like you.

Garble: Then I guess my analogy doesn't work. HOW SHOULD I KNOW IF HE DESERVES THIS? I don't know! Does he rape children? Does he reuse coupons he gets in the mail? I don't know!

Ahuizotl: I don't know, either.

Garble: The point is, he's a pussy, but he get pussy. But he don't deserve the pussy he gets, cuz he IS a pussy. Do you follow?

Ahuizotl: …..I can RE-USE coupons?

Garble: -pats his shoulder with a light smile- I've taught you well….

Flash: ….This past month….hasn't been easy for me….I am so close, to losing SO MUCH…..-looks up with a bright smile-...I know how to fix this, though…..Shining Armor...my buddy, my partner...my BROTHER. Come out here-

*The sky turns to a different shade of blu-eee* -many cheers-

Ahuizotl: And here comes Flash Sentry's crestfallen tag team partner, who is ALSO close to losing so much.

Garble: The tale of the BroMans is a sad one, for sure. I hope they can patch things up, tonight. They're a great team, they've just got to get into the right mindset….

-Shining enters the ring, and Flash hands him his own mic-

Flash: ...Hey bro.

Shining: -pauses- ...Hey, Flash.

Flash: We both know that this needs to end….now.

Shining: -nods- Absolutely. Then I guess you know what needs to be DONE...right?

Flash: -smiles- ….Absolutely.

Shining: -breathes a sigh of relief- FINALLY! That bitch has had your balls in a vice grip for TOO long, man! Cut her loose!

Flash: -turns his head- ….Wait….what?

Shining: What the hell do you mean "what"? You know who I'm talking about! That succubus, Sunset! I told you from DAY ONE, dude, she was BAD NEWS for you. Now, it took you 8 years to listen to me, but better late than never, right?

Flash: ….I don't think we're at an agreement with what needs to be done…. -scowls-

Shining: WHAT. Do you MEAN?! She controls your EVERY. WAKING. MOVE! We used to hang out, we used to have FUN! But all she has to do is wave her big ol' tits in your face, and suddenly you're MESMERIZED! You are a fucking DOOR-MAT to her! -crowd cannot stop cheering-

Flash: -flies in Shining's face- SHE TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! When the wound in my leg wouldn't heal, she fixed the wound in my heart…-intense boos-

Shining: FUCK OFF with that CHEESY SHIT! She nurtured you just so you wouldn't LEAVE her ass!

Flash: Well then maybe you should've BEEN THERE FOR ME!

Shining: I was fighting for your right to even LOOK at that BITCH! I was fighting for THEM! -points at the crowd, earning so many cheers-

Flash: And Sunny was fighting for MY RECOVERY!

Shining: And now she's fighting for the destruction of our FRIENDSHIP! For the destruction of my relationship with CADANCE! WHY THE FUCK DID SHE GET PUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS?! AND WHY ARE ALLOWING IT!? You used to think of her as a SISTER, man! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK?! HUH?!

Flash: -gritting his teeth- I think….that everyone should mind their OWN DAMN BUSINESS! Me and Sunny are HAPPY TOGETHER! WHY WON'T YOU LET US BE!?

Shining: Because SHE won't let US BE! Why the FUCK can't you see this?!

Flash: I don't WANT to see it! You don't know Sunny like I do!...NONE OF YOU DO! She may do things that I don't approve of, but she's done so much for ME, and for OTHERS, that I DO APPROVE OF! I'm an asshole sometimes, too! EVERYBODY IS! THE HUMAN RACE...IS FILLED...WITH ASSHOLES! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE IF MY GIRL LIKES TO SCREW AROUND?!

Shining: She's screwing around with the wrong dude...Cadance can't trust me anymore because of that bitch. Her mind games are RUINING MY LIFE!

Flash: Well maybe you shouldn't take life SO SERIOUSLY!

Shining: I have to take EVERYTHING IN LIFE SERIOUSLY WITH THAT SLUT ARO-

-Flash wallops Shining in the forehead with his mic, drawing blood a few seconds after contact-

Ahuizotl: WHAT?! NO! NO!

Garble: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

-The crowd unleashes every single boo in their system upon Flash, who is standing over his fallen friend, who has blood pouring out of skull by the milliliter.-

Ahuizotl: I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING!

-Flash slowly lowers himself over Shining's chest, and begins throwing down slow punches at him. The more he punches, the quicker and more ferocious they get. As do the boos-

Flash: SUNSET'S A SLUT, HUH?! I'M HER SLUT! AND I'M PROUD OF IT! -a flurry of more punches-

Garble: Finally the bastard admits it!

Ahuizotl: GET HIM OUT OF THE RING! THAT MUCH BLOOD SHOULDN'T BE LOST BY A HUMAN BEING!

-Flash ceases punching, and opts to stand over Shining Armor's lifeless body, who has one arm laid over his stomach, and the other out to the side. Blood continues to pour out of his head and flow like a waterfall down the side of his head and envelop the ring mat-

Garble: I think I'm gonna be sick….

-Sunset Shimmer sidles down to the ring, ringing in more boos from the EWF universe-

Ahuizotl: And there's the mastermind behind it all….how can she sleep at night?

Garble: She probably has dreams of how she can make people's lives MORE miserable….

-Sunset enters the ring, and surveys the damage that Flash has caused. She can't help but seductively grin at the pain that Shining Armor is going through. She takes Flash's fists, and she licks the blood clean off of them-

Garble: What the fuuuu…..

Ahuizotl: …..

-Flash bites his lip at this gesture, and then caresses the back of her with a hand. They then both lean in, and partake in an ultra sloppy tongue tennis match. Ahuizotl throws his headset on the ground in seething rage, as the crowd has not ceased booing-

Crowd: BUUULLL-SHIT! BUUULLL-SHIT! BUUUULLL-SHIT! BUUUULLL-SHIT!

Garble: I….I don't…..why? No, no, no, FUCKING WHY?

-Sunset and Flash continue to make out as Sunset's theme plays-

Crowd: SUNSET'S SLUT! SUNSET'S SLUT! SUNSET'S SLUT! SUNSET'S SLUT! SUNSET'S SLUT!

-Flash and his gal cease the spit-swap, allowing Flash to flip off the crowd. Sunset digs a hand down Flash's pants, barely able to contain herself-

Garble: Enough of this...this SHIT. 'Zotl….'Zotl! Come on man, talk to me….

-We go to commercial with the lasting image of Sunset dabbing her index finger into Shining's blood, like an artist getting ready to paint, and then having Flash suck the blood right off of it-

-The show returns with a shot of a disgruntled Garble. Next to him is Ahuizotl, who has his face buried in his hands-

Garble: We are back, and after some talk with my broadcast partner over the break, ummm….he's not going to put his headset back on...and um….to be honest I feel like doing the same thing right now….but...someone has to speak for Ahuizotl….so I will. Of course he's pissed about what we just saw in the ring. It was disgusting, it was….well it was borderline criminal. Aaaand it's no secret...we don't agree on much….but tonight, I'm really starting to see things from his point of view. That was….that was way more than I can take. And I'm...I'm really starting to see that this show...has a LOT of shitty people on it…...sooo...Ahuizotl is done for the night, and I don't blame him...but somebody has to call the action...and I guess that guy is me. Ummm...in closing…..this situation has gone too far. A man just assaulted his best friend, his figurative BROTHER. I….I don't see what this has to do with wrestling...AT ALL. I do not know what Shining Armor is going through….but I feel for him...I feel for Cadance...I feel for anybody that had to watch the BULLSHIT...that we just saw in the ring….and we-I….will give you an update on his condition...whenever I am told what is going on….because he lost a lot of blood, folks….maybe too much….I know….we as commentators….are supposed to be unbiased but let's face it both me and Ahuizotl have already broke that stupid rule. I've been singing Sunset's praises for a month now. She can do no wrong! She's an angel!...No. No. It's far from that…..and Ahuizotl sings the praises of the quote on quote "good guys" of Lunacy….and I...I just can't root for a woman like Sunset Shimmer after what she just did...so….I'll say this….Shining Armor may have shed many a blood drop….but I hope he has enough blood left in him, I hope his heart pumps enough...to the point where he can kick Flash Sentry's ass! And fuck up Sunset Shimmer, too! Who gives a shit? Women aren't pure….they're goddamn evil….-sighs heavily-...now let's go backstage to Silver Shill….

Silver Shill: -somberly- Thank you, Garble. Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with the NEW Carnage Champion...Rumble. -Rumble doesn't even look Silver in the eyes, as he is too busy taking selfies, surrounded by Flitter, who is laying her head against Rumble's shoulder, Cloudchaser, who is prepping her hair, and Bulk Biceps, who is looking menacing in the background with his arms crossed- Now, Rumble, tonight, we are going to find out who you will defend your title against in 3 weeks at Retributi-

Rumble: Shhhhh….shhh shhh shhh shhh shhhh….can you hear that? It's the sound….of nobody caring. -continues taking selfies- And why should anybody care? I took out Overuggo, and now the EWF fans...have the GORGEOUS champion they had all been hoping for. -chuckles- He didn't even DESERVE that title, based on the stupid decision to allow my Roses to be in the match with me.

Cloudchaser: -gasps- Speaking of which, that means me and Flitter have officially BEATEN that rusty hunk of metal. And now, we've got a match, and we're going to make you proud of us AGAIN, baby...just like last week. -Cloudchaser and Flitter each give Rumble a peck on the cheek, and walk off hand in hand, with Horsepower in tow-

Rumble: -smirking-...it's good to be the champ. I don't need to scout this match-pfft..I don't even need to WATCH this match...because now...being a champion...my selfies mean more than EVER….so why stop a good thing? Whoever wins, will just be the first in a category of MANY that will fall to...Prince Pretty…-walks off, still snapping selfies-

Silver: -looks at the camera- Flitter and Cloudchaser are in action….NEXT.

*Commercial*

-The show returns with Rumble's theme already playing as Flitter and Cloudchaser are already in the ring. Flitter applies lip gloss, and then bumps rumps with Cloudchaser-  
>*Now trending on Twitter: Sunset Shimmer (second time tonight), Flash Sentry, Cadance*<p>

-Lyra and Bon Bon's theme music plays to much fanfare, mostly from the men-

Madden: Aaaaannddd their opponent! At a combined weight, of 260 POOOUNDS! LYYYYRRAAAAA….aaand BON BON!

Garble: Here's something to be happy about on Lunacy...LESBIANS! I still love 'em! Never gonna stop, and the fact that in this case, the two female lovers are also TAG TEAM PARTNERS is adorable and I can barely take it AGGGHHH.

-Lyra and Bon Bon jump on the apron and spread their legs over the middle rope. They are about to enter the ring, but they tease the fans by straddling the ropes and shaking their rumps-

Garble: And EVEN HOTTER is when the lesbians KNOW that their sexual orientation IS HOT!

-Lyra and Bon Bon are about to kiss each other, but Flitter and Cloudchaser run up and knee them both in the gut, sending them down to the floor-

Garble: Aww DAMMIT! WHY WOULD YOU RUIN IT?! -Bulk Bicepsr glares over at him, Garble gulps- I guess what they say is true….every rose DOES have its thorn…-Ahuizotl gives Garble a pained expression, before slamming his head against the announce desk. Garble is laughing- W-WHAT?! Even in silence you've got to ruin my good vibes!

-Synchronized, Flitter and Cloudchaser ram Lyra and Bon Bon's back into the barricade, and then toss them back in the ring, after which they high five each other-

Match 3: Flitter & Cloudchaser w/ Bulk Biceps vs Lyra & Bon Bon

-13 minutes later-

-Flitter is flat down on the mat, and Lyra is crawling towards Bon Bon, who has been looking to be tagged in for 7 minutes now-

Garble: Lyra's gonna make the tag! Flitter is in no condition to stop it!

-Cloudchaser realizes this, and enters the ring to stop the tag from happening. She runs at Lyra, who at the last second is able to stand on her feet, and avoid Cloudchaser, causing her to end up in the clutches of Bon Bon, who vaults Cloudchaser over the top rope and down to the floor-

Garble: Good wherewithal by Bon Bon to dispose of the gnat known as Cloudchaser….a SEXY gnat, at that. Gnat...that...I R RHYMING.

-Cloudchaser quickly stirs to her feet, but she isn't standing for long, as she is met with Bon Bon, who jumped off the apron and nailed Cloudchaser with a front-flip senton! The crowd cheers-

Garble: What a maneuver by Bon Bon! Wonder if she's that athletic in bed...oh well, she's lezzy so I guess I'll never know…

-In the ring, Lyra is applauding her girl's offense, when she is cut off by Flitter, who rolls her up-

-1…..- Garble: Flitter's got the tights! FLITTER'S GOT THE TIGHTS! -2…..3! Most of the crowd boos as Flitter quickly rolls out of the ring as Lyra puts her hands over her head in shock-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS….Fliiiitterrr….and CLOUDCHASSEERRR!

-Cloudchaser, holding her back in pain, walks over to Flitter and is met with an armpit hug. A few seconds later, Bulk Biceps arrives to pick the ladies up in his arms-

Garble: Aww...I hate it when lesbians lose, but you can't really stick up for them here. Lyra shouldn't have taken her eye off of her opponent, no matter HOW bad Flitter looked out of it. Now I'm sure that Rumble is proud of his girls! If he isn't...taking selfies, that is…

-Bon Bon enters the ring to see Lyra giving her a "I'm sorry I disappointed you" look. Bon Bon debunks the feeling of disappointment as she gives Lyra a hug. The crowd cheers-

Garble: Awww! It's...so...beautiful! -sheds a tear- Lesbians never lose in the end! Hope is restored! Rome is rebuilt! 9/11 was a figment of our imaginations! Twist retired from pro wrestling! ALL the joyful things!

*General Manager's office…*

-Luna and Swirlinaitis are watching the show together. They give each other a look, Swirlinaitis nodding-

Swirlinaitis: Tonight's been a good show so far…

Luna: If we ignore the obvious...problem...on our hands.

Swirlinaitis: Ah, yes! I know what you're talking about...what are we going to do?

Luna: I believe we will have to handle that situation...next week.

Swirlinaitis: You're the boss. Got any ideas?

Luna: I've only got one, and it makes more sense than any other. I think we will both agree that it will be BEST….for BUSINESS….-Luna and Swirlinaitis chuckle, as we head back to the arena-

*I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies….* -nobody even boos, they all just turn their backs-

Madden: It's a match…..

-Twist does things. They're horrifying. God does us a favor and skips through them.-

*I wanna rock! ROCK!...*

-All the fans turn their around in curiosity, as a giant boulder rolls down the stage at a rapid pace-

Madden: Aaaand her opponent! From BOULDER, COLORADO! Weighing in at ONE SOLITARY TON…..TOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Garble: It's a…..rock?

-Tom leaps over the top rope, ready for battle-

Match 4: Twist vs Tom

-As soon as the bell rings, Tom literally BARRELS over Twist, crushing her with his full weight-

Garble: THE ROCKY ROAD!

-1….2…..3! The crowd erupts in cheers, as Tom wastes no time rolling backstage. The referee puts on surgical gloves and rolls Twist out of the ring-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER….TOOOOOOMMM!

Garble: What an IMPACTFUL debut by Tom! -Looks over at Ahuizotl- WHAT? That time the pun WASN'T intentional!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: Couldn't agree more….maybe Twist will STAY AWAY after that 'Close Encounter of the Third Sediment'...-looks back at Ahuizotl- WHAT?! Yeah I know I'm on a roll! HAHA! GET IT?! Because Tom ROLLS? AHAHAHAHAHA-let's go backstage…

*Interview Area…*

Silver Shill: I am standing by with Bill Nyeker-

Bill: That's MR. Nyeker to you, Mr. Shill…..

Silver: Sorry...MR. Nyeker. Up next, you will face off against the man that interrupted your….lesson, last week...Damien Sandow. If you win, you will face Rumble at Retribution for the Carnage Championship. Your thoughts?

Bill: Mr. Sandow is EXACTLY what I didn't want to encounter during my teaching career. He says he's intelligent, but one does not simply walk into my classroom while I am teaching my students. He didn't have a Tardy pass! He's violated every rule imaginable! Not arriving to class on time, loitering his wardrobe around the room-OH! And lest not forget his REPULSIVE wardrobe to begin with! The robe was fine….it made him look sophisticated enough...but then...he shed his SKIN, and brought upon my retinas his TRUE self...him and those….ech….GIRLS, we shall loosely call them...he was with...well tonight, Mr. Sandow, I am enrolling you in my NEWEST course…-chuckles- My CRASH COURSE. And you're going to flunk, Mr. Sandow. Not only will I hit you...with the Polynesian War...but I will fire the first, and FINAL shot...in OUR war. It can't even be CALLED a war in that regard, now CAN it? I'm going to BLITZKRIEG you into OBLIVION, Mr. Sandow….and EXPEL you from my class...INDEFINITELY. And then, Mr. Rumble, since I guess you don't have a last name…-shakes his head- I'm going to deal with you! Didn't you know that there are no CELL PHONES allowed in class? Of course you didn't! You didn't listen to the rules I laid out! Nobody ever does! But after Retribution suppresses….ALL of my students will pay attention….to ME. -Smacks his yard stick against the wall, breaking it, and then stomping off grumpily. We go to commercial with Silver Shill shockingly looking at the many splinters on the ground-

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL, and is to determine...the number 1 contender….to the CARRNNAAGGEE...CHAAMMPPIONNSHHIIPP! -Crowd cheers-

*The dreadful sound of a school bell rings through the arena. "CLASS….IS IN SESSION!" says the voice of Bill Nyeker as the generic rock music continues to blare in the background as the crowd boos*

Madden: Introducing FIRST! From CANTERLOT...weighing in at 224 POUNDS…..BIIILLL...NYYYEEEKKEER!

Garble: This upcoming match is going to mean so much for both parties involved. Mr. Nyeker and Damien Sandow have never even faced off before, but yet one of them is going to be the number one contender by the end of this match. Hell, NEITHER of these men have competed in a one on one match here in the EWF. I'd say everything is pretty much even….Mr. Nyeker automatically gets major props for actually wrestling in that Cardigan Sweatervest, though. It's so stylish!

*Hallelujah….Hallelujah…* -many cheers-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From Palo Alto, California…..weighing in at 247 POUNDS….The Intellectual Savior of DEM ASSES…...DAAAMMIIEENN..SANDOOOOWWW!

-Sandow enters in the arena in his blue robe, with two different girls then last week, one of each by his side. He throws his arms into the air and looks to the ceiling, before pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his robe pocket. The girls dance around him, and he slides the sunglasses over his eyes while watching them with a "Dat Ass" face. He then disrobes to reveal his alternate attire from last weeks. He then dances a little with the girls before wrapping an arm around their forearms. Now he begins to walk to the ring, Nyeker scowling at him all the while-

*Now trending on Twitter: TOM, LyraxBonBon, Nyeker*

Garble: I'd love to hang out with this dude, but Mr. Nyeker assigned an essay and it's due by the end of tonight...UGH PEER PRESSURE IS BALLS. I'm gonna go do some pot.

-Sandow and his ladies are standing on the apron. The girls grab Sandow's hands, and with their help, as well as the top rope, Sandow is able to Skin-the-Cat and land in the ring. He takes off his chains and removes his jacket, and then does a Cartwheel, earning even more cheers from the crowd-

Garble: Gotta admit, though….that Cardigan Sweatervest ain't looking too good when pitted against that MAJESTIC cartwheel!

Sandow: -points out at the crowd- YOU'RE WELCOME! -grins as more cheers are heard-

Crowd: THANK YOU SANDOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU SANDOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU SANDOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: Never has somebody had the crowd in the palm of their hand SO quickly...and effortlessly, really….

Match 5: Carnage Championship Number 1 Contenders Match: Damien Sandow vs Bill Nyeker

-14 minutes later-

-Sandow hits Nyeker with a Russian leg sweep, following through by immediately popping back up to his feet. He then throws a hand into the air, with just the index and middle finger outstretched, almost like he's ready to take a bow. He flips his head backwards with his eyes closed, once again looking up at the ceiling. He then turns his hand to where only the index finger is pointing behind him. Finally, he whirls his index finger around like a flesh twister, before dropping his elbow onto Nyeker's chest. The crowd golf claps in response-

Crowd: LIKE A SIR! LIKE A SIR! LIKE A SIR! LIKE A SIR! LIKE A SIR!

Garble: It starts off so elegant, but it ends up in PAIN! I don't know what that's called, but I bet Sandow has a fancy name for it….

-Sandow goes for a cover just as Rumble is running down the ramp-

Garble: Whoa, whoa! What is Prince Pretty doing here? -1….2…-Rumble drives his forearm into Sandow's back, breaking up the pin and causing the bell to ring- What?! I guess he just answered my question...but why the hell did he stop this match?

Madden: Here is your winner, by disqualification…..DAMMMIIENNN..SAANNDOOWW! -The crowd cheers, as Rumble can't believe that was the decision-

Garble: Well what was Rumble expecting exactly? Doesn't he know that's what happens if you interfere in a match?

-Sandow's hand is raised by the referee, as Nyeker looks pissed. Sandow looks a little upset that he won the match that way, as well. Rumble begins arguing with the ref-

*Only perfection around….* -the crowd boos as Star Swirlinaitis walks onto the stage, with a cheesy smile and a microphone in his hand-

Garble: Well, here comes Mr. Swirlinaitis, likely to fix the faulty finish of this match. A DQ win for either Sandow or Mr. Nyeker doesn't mean ANYTHING in their feud! It doesn't prove whose better…

Swirlinaitis: ….My name...is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis...I am the EXECUTIVE Vice President...of Talent Relations….that means that I monitor the talent. Anything a superstar does is reviewed by ME, and Rumble...what you just did was NOT becoming of a champion...do you just think you can PICK your own opponent? Well, you DON'T get to, ESPECIALLY now, because thanks to your cowardly shenanigans, you will defend your championship at Retribution...against BOTH Damien Sandow AND Bill Nyeker! -the crowd cheers, and Rumble seems to be much more pleased with this announcement. With a nod, Swirlinaitis exits stage right.-

Garble: I guess that's what Rumble wanted...maybe he feels like he should prove himself, and beating two competitors at once should do JUST that!

-As Rumble is about to leave the ring, he is pulled in by the hair by Sandow-

Garble: Uh oh! Sandow's got the champion!

-Sandow takes each arm and grabs the arm of Rumble's diagonal to him. He twists Rumble's arm across his neck whilst turning his own self around. He then drives Rumble into the mat-

Garble: Oh! A straightjacket neckbreaker! With velocity to Rumble….

-Nyeker tries to get the jump on Sandow as his back is turned, but Sandow turns around at the last second and TOSSES Nyeker over the top rope and down to the floor-

Garble: And Sandow sends his two opponents in 3 weeks SCATTERING! Will Sandow become the Carnage Champion at Retribution? The fans would sure love it, and I guess I wouldn't mind it much, either…

-Sandow grabs a hand of each of his girls, and places them next to each other. He kisses them both at the same time, and then raises them into the air with a big grin-

*Backstage…*

-Diamond Tiara is walking backstage with Turf and Silver Spoon, who have their respective tag title draped over their shoulder. The anonymous TMZ cameraman stops them to I don't know talk to them about our lord and savior Jaysus Crust-

Cameraman: Girls, the main event is next, but many are saying this match is only happening because you three, Turf in particular, is afraid of Scootaloo and Berry Punch.

Diamond Tiara: -scoffs- As IF. If we were afraid of those two misfits, then WHY would we be defending our titles against them?

Cameraman: ….Because that was the stipulation Turf had proclaimed if Berry Punch were to beat her...which she did.

Diamond: -as Turf grits her teeth. Diamond puts a hand on her shoulder- Easy there, girl...he's not worth the answer. Turf was concerned for my safety….I am a PRINCESS! I've NEVER touched or consumed that bile in my LIFE. So of COURSE that screw-up Berry Punch decides to spit it in my eyes! I had to have my eyes rinsed out with soap for over THIRTY MINUTES! I'm lucky I can even SEE today...I'd LOVE to get my hands on Berry PUNK, even more so than Scootaloo, and THAT'S saying something. I'm not a champion, though….yet, so Turf and Spoony are going to live vicariously through me tonight.

Turf: And we're gonna KICK. THEIR. ASS! Because we run this show, we're the H.B.I.C.'s, and nobody gonna fuck with us! -Turf shoves the camera out of her and her friends face, and walks off. The last thing we hear before going to commercial is the giggling of Diamond and Spoon.-

Garble: It's MAIN EVENT time here on Lunacy! But before the collision between our four rivals, it has been made OFFICIAL. At Retribution in three weeks, and this is quite fitting given the name of the pay per view, Shining Armor, who was DECIMATED earlier tonight, will get his hands, whether he wants to or NOT, on his former best friend, and the guy that left him in a pool of his OWN BLOOD...Flash Sentry. I am looking forward to that one, for MORE reasons than one...now, let's send it down to Madden at ringside, with the introductions for tonight's championship match…

Madden: -the bell rings- The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! -crowd begins to cheer- Aaaand...is for the EWF...Chick...ComBOOOOOOOOO…...CHAAAAMMMPionSHIIIPPSS! -more cheers-

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true…* -mostly boos, though there are a few noticeable cheers-

Madden: Introducing FIRST! Accompanied by DIAAAMMOONND TIIIARA! At a combined weight, or 239 POOOOUNDS-they are...the EWF...CHIIICKK COMMMBOOOO CHAMPIONS! Turf! Aaaand SIIIILLVVERRR SPOOOONN!

-Diamond Tiara walks backwards down the ramp, pointing at her besties. Silver Spoon fakes giving high fives to the kids in the audience, earning more boos for her and her accomplices-

Turf: -pointing at her belt- Right here, bitches! All day!

Disgruntled fan: YOU SUCK, TURF! TWIST WOULD BE A BETTER CHAMPION THAN YOU!

Turf: AHAHA! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM? GUESS WHAT?...NOBODY GIVES A SHIT! GO COMPLAIN ONLINE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! -the fan boos while throwing a thumbs down Turf's way. Turf just shakes her head as she jumps on the apron-

Garble: The polarizing Turf, as well as the cunning Diamond Tiara and….well, Silver Spoon. I'm not dogging on her, though...she's a champion, after all! Mostly because Turf carries her but NONETHELESS, Turf and Silver Spoon are about to have their first championship defense, and who better to defend the titles against then the team they were SUPPOSED to face at Proving Grounds….we all know what happened, though, no need to relay more pointless exposition, let's FIGHT!

-Diamond Tiara exits the right and pulls the steel steps back a little bit. She peeks in.-

Garble: What is Diamond looking at? -shrugs- Oh well, when you're that pretty I can't really question what you do….

-Diamond puts the steps back where they belong, giving her besties and nod and a smirk-

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky…* -MASSIVE cheers-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First, from Loneyville! Weighing in at 118 POOOUNDS...SCCOOOOOOOOTAAAALOOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo runs onto the stage, thrusting an index finger into the air. She, unlike Silver Spoon, jogs down the ramp, high fiving every fan on BOTH sides. She stops at ringside, and looks back behind her-

-As the familiar glass shatters, Scootaloo slowly looks back at Diamond and her posse with a big grin on her face. The crowd continues to cheer-

Madden: Aaaand HER PARTNER! From Loneyville! Weighing in at 125 POOOUNDSSS! BEEERRRYY...PUUNNCCHH!

-Berry walks down to the ring and stands by Scootaloo's side. They share a glance, before rushing into the ring and gaining the upperhand on Turf and Silver by taking them down. The crowd cheers-

Garble: -the bell rings as Diamond Tiara quickly exits the ring in shock- AND HERE WE GO! No time the titles to be raised! Scootaloo and Berry Punch FINALLY get their chance at the titles! -Berry stomps a Sandcastle in Silver Spoon as she lays seated in the corner- LOOK AT THEM GO! -Berry throws her "B.Y.O.B." jacket at Diamond, smacking her right in the face, and then throws Silver out of the ring. Scootaloo, meanwhile, sends the traditional 10 Punches on Turf's forehead. The crowd counts along-

Crowd: 1...2...3….4…-the punches now get faster- 56789 -the crowd cheers as Scootaloo stalls the final punch, but she never even throws the final punch. She instead substitutes it with a monkey flip! Turf flips over and lands on her stomach, reeling. The crowd cheers even more-

Garble: OH MY GOD! These two are wasting no time! I've always had doubts that they wouldn't be a cohesive unit, what with Berry's past, but I guess Scootaloo's gesture of taking away the alcohol last week was all these gals needed to be one!

-Turf gets to her feet, and is met with the middle fingers of Berry Punch. The crowd cheers even more as Turf is kicked in the chest, and then…-

*BAR TAB!*

Garble: WHOOOAAA! BAR TAP BY BERRY PUNCH! Are they gonna win it already?!

-Berry Punch nods her head back and forth furiously, before leaving the ring and stepping onto the apron-

Garble: One of them had to leave the ring, and I guess Berry Punch is going to let Scootaloo finish the job!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Main Event: Chick Combo Tag Team Championships: Turf and Silver Spoon w/ Diamond Tiara vs Berry Punch and Scootaloo

-19 minutes later-

-Berry Punch takes down Turf with an Uol Zseht press and a flurry of punches-

Garble: Berry Punch on fire, but when isn't she? Well, besides after the obvious fender bender…

-Silver Spoon enters the ring, and runs after Berry, who has backed up a little in anticipation of her. Berry moves out of the way, and Silver is sent right into a Over The Ropes Roundhouse Kick by Scootaloo! The stunned Silver Spoon is then thrown out of the ring by Berry. Scootaloo, sensing an opportunity, jumps over the ropes and lands in the ring. She measures Silver Spoon, and runs the ropes, before exiting the ring with an expertly done suicide dive, one that sends both Scootaloo and Silver over the barricade and into the crowd. The crowd is in a frenzy as they are now closer to the action than ever.-

Garble: Scootaloo and Silver Spoon clear the wall! What a move!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: THERE it is! This crowd is right, though! I thought Scootaloo and Berry Punch had this match won RIGHT AWAY, but the champs have stayed in it! Both of these teams deserve to hold the gold after this encounter, but only ONE will prevail!

Berry: Ohhhh HELL...YEEAAHH! -the crowd cheers even more at Berry's enthusiasm, but their hearts stop as Turf rolls up Berry into a leverage pin-

Garble: Look at Turf -1…- How crafty! -2….Berry shoves Turf off of herself, causing Turf to collide with the referee, knocking both to the ground. Though, obviously, Turf is less fragile than the referee.- And the referee is down! ANYTHING can happen now, and with the resourceful Diamond Tiara at ringside, it SHOULD happen!

-Diamond quickly moves over to the steel steps, and pulls them out an inch. Her hand returns from the metal abyss with a beer bottle. The crowd OOOOH's as they know what that might spell…-

Garble: A beer bottle?! That's what Diamond Tiara was hoarding?! Has she been inspired by Berry Punch to start drinking?!

-As Turf gets up, she is met with her second Bar Tab from Berry Punch-

Garble: There it is again! Another Bar Tab! But there is NO..REFEREE.

-Berry curses at the lack of ref, and is soon blindsided by Diamond Tiara's beer bottle against the back of her head. The glass TRULY shatters, many pieces flying outside the ring and many other landing on the mat. Berry soon follows. The crowd erupts in boos and many gasp at the sight-

Garble: SHIT! Diamond Tiara just cold-cocked Berry Punch with her own beverage of choice! There's glass EVERYWHERE!

*Now Trending on Twitter: Rumble, Scootaloo, The Mean Girls*

-Diamond Tiara uses her boot to clear all of the glass out of the ring, as the crowd chants "FUCK YOU DIAMOND!" repeatedly After she does that, she turns Berry, who is bleeding from the back of her head, over onto the stomach, and then she drags Turf over and drapes her arm over Berry's chest. Finally, she shoves the referee into the middle of the ring before leaving it herself-

Garble: What a MASTERFUL plan by Diamond Tiara! But after all Berry Punch and Scootaloo's determination and SACRIFICE, is it REALLY going to end this way?!

-The referee slowly makes the three count. Though the crowd would rather boo the hell out of it than count along-

Garble: It's OVER….Turf and Silver Spoon are STILL champions….

-Scootaloo can only watch in awe as the bell is rung, JUST as she had climbed back over the barricade and was going to re-enter the ring…-

Madden: Here are YOUR winners...and STILL...the EWF...CHICK COMBO CHAMPIIOONSS….SILVER SPOON! Aaaand TURF! -the crowd continues to boo as Silver Spoon is pulled back over the barricade by Diamond Tiara, and brought back into the ring where she and Turf are reunited with their titles-

Garble: Both Turf and Silver Spoon can barely stand...they are GROGGY beyond ALL BELIEF...but despite all that...they are the champions….Berry Punch had the match won for her team, but the referee was knocked out. Unintentional or not, it was the scapegoat to the victory for the Mean Girls….

-Turf and Silver aren't even in the right state of mind to celebrate. Diamond has to have an arm of theirs draped over her neck so she can escort them to the back as the crowd will not let up with their boos. Scootaloo gets into the ring and notices the gash in the back of Berry's head. Her mouth is agape, as she puts her hands on her head, before checking on her unconscious partner-

Garble: Stuff like this is why Ahuizotl isn't commentating right now...I feel bad for Scootaloo and Berry Punch….they were SO close, but Scootaloo should've pinned Turf at the beginning of the match. For the first time in her life, Diamond Tiara touched alcohol….and that milestone SCREWED the team of Berry Punch and Scootaloo….they are a TRUE tag team, though, and I would expect them to get another shot at the titles VERY soon…

*Backstage…*

-The creepy cameraman dude is at it again, as he runs into a hooded Lightning Dust, who is walking with her face to the ground-

Cameraman: Lightning! You're here!

Lightning: -removes her hood, and looks up at the cameraman- ….of course I'm here. I've got some unfinished business to take care off...and it ain't gonna be best for business…..it's gonna be BEST...for ME. If you'll excuse me...I'm tired of talking…. -Lightning puts her hood back up, and walks past the cameraman-

*Commercial*

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -many cheers. Wanna know how many? MANY.-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen….please welcome….LIIIGHTNNNING DUUUSSTTT!

Garble: This is sure to get heated….Lightning Dust says she is tired of talking, but she and Twilight have done nothing but talk for the past month. Lightning Dust already beat Twilight up...why would she do it again?

-Lightning Dust walks to the ring with her hood still up. She is no nonsense tonight, for sure. There is already a mic in the ring for her. She picks it up.-

Garble: I'm looking forward to this...you have no idea…

-Lightning cannot say anything yet as thousands of fans come alive with "LIGHT-NING-DUST" chants-

Lightning: -removes her hood to reveal a stoic expression- …. -she vows to the say nothing, instead motioning to the stage and doing the "bring it" hand movement-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head….* -many boos. Wanna know how many? MANY.-

Garble: And here comes the Eternal Women's Champion, and likely the most hated in controversial figure in this company right now….I'd love to know what Twilight thinks about all of this…

-Twilight and Spike are led to the ring by a horde of security. Twilight has a saddened expression on her face as she, her brother, and her backup enter the ring. Lightning Dust is given another mic, and she shoves it into Twilight's chest. The crowd cheers at the simple gesture as security are looking like they want to contain Lightning Dust. Twilight waves them off.-

Twilight: It's alright….I don't need the protection...really. -The security shrug, and leave the ring, though not the arena. They file around the ring like lumberjacks.- ….Hello, Lightning Dust…

Lightning: You're lucky you've got protection tonight, ya know...otherwise I woulda beat your ass again….-cheers-

Twilight: -Winces- Lightning, please...there is no need for that….we can be civil about this. I'm not here to fight you!

Lightning: Yeah, cuz you're too much of a coward…

Twilight: We were both in the fight of our lives just 8 days ago….you earned my respect, absolutely….I can see why you are upset, I can see why you attacked me last week, and I'm not mad about it. I should of saw it coming, really...but if you would just allow me to speak my mind, like I was about to last week-

Lightning: And why do I owe you your own podium, huh? After what you did to me you're lucky I don't attack you everywhere you go! -cheers-

Twilight: ...These people love you, it's plain to see...and I believe I know why...you have a fire inside you to be the best-

Lightning: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO! And I WAS the best! I had the belt to prove it! And you STOLE IT FROM ME!

Twilight: ...and you just brought up my next point. These people are going to love you even more now that you are prime and ready to FIGHT for this title back...you were wronged, Lightning Dust...these people are pulling for you…

Lightning: What the hell are you bringing this up for? I know I have fans! I'm not deaf! It's not about them right now….it's about me TAKING that title from you, like you took it from me!

Twilight: -frowns-...you were wronged, Lightning Dust….but NOT by me…

Lightning: I know that! I never said YOU wronged me, but you were still in on it, dammit! Luna is the puppet master, I get it! But you said before that you fight for THEM -points at the crowd- and it was all a LIE! YOU FIGHT FOR LUNA! -cheers- That's why these people boo you! They saw through your holy shell FROM THE BEGINNING...just like I did!

Twilight: -cries out- You don't understand! I had nothing to do with this!

Lightning: Keep the lies coming, you fucking SINNER!

Twilight: No! They're not lies! I was KNOCKED OUT when Princess Luna hit you with that title! When I woke up...I was champion….I don't remember how it even happened! I had to watch the match back because I kept getting dirty looks after I won, and after I did...I felt SICK to my STOMACH….I still do…

Lightning: Well isn't that just SO SAD? I hope your vomit missed your master's dress shoes….-crowd OOOH's-

Twilight: I'm being serious, Lightning...you didn't deserve what happened to you at Proving Grounds…

Lightning: You're DAMN RIGHT I DIDN'T! I guess it's MY fault for speaking the truth! I knew from the VERY beginning that you were a hypocritic slimeball! Anyone that preaches that "I am fighting for the EWF universe" bullshit IS! -cheers-

Twilight: I am NOT a hypocrite! These fans have the right to boo me if they please, but I will NEVER give up on them!

Lightning: Thank God they have you then to shovel all this bullshit down their throats! The point blank facts are that you were JEALOUS of me! I was the first champion in this company's history, and YOU wanted that SOOOOOO BAD! So bad, in fact, you were willing to give in to ANYBODY...and Luna and that dickhead Swirlinaitis were those people! It makes perfect sense, really! You fed these people lies, and those two suited shits fed YOU lies! All three of you combined make one big LYING BUFFET! Together, along with your shitbird brother -crowd OOOH's- you fucked me over! ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT YOU FUCKED ME! ADMIT THAT YOU FUCKED ME! -Twilight remains silent with her mouth agape- I should've known it was going to happen someday! It was only a matter of time! ….Let me tell you a story, Sparkle...ya know, let's just keep talking! That's what I'm known for, right? MY BIG FUCKING MOUTH?! NOTHING ELSE BUT THAT! I came to this company, because for just ONCE, I wanted to be in the spotlight! All my life! All my FUCKING LIFE, I've been put on the sidelines! ALL MY LIFE, others were treated as superior to me! You say that you RESPECT me?! First off THAT'S BULLSHIT! -crowd cheers- Secondly, let me tell you who I respect, and it just now came to me! When I was a little Dust-Bunny, there was ONE girl who the coaches picked to play in a game over me...ALWAYS. Because of her, I was NEVER in the games! I was a god-damn SEAT WARMER! You know her quite well. Her name is….is Rainbow Dash…-crowd cheers-...we were friends for a long time, until I wasn't comfortable with her besting me at every waking turn! Sure, she was competitive, but she played sports for FUN! Soon, I was more interested in WINNING! With Rainbow Dash on the team, we ALWAYS won! Great, right? It's what I WANTED! But I soon realized….that I wanted ME to be the one that won all these games, and NO ONE else! It would've helped if I was at least ON THE FIELD, but I never was! Rainbow Dash everything! It made me DESPISE that her! And that's why I was SO EXCITED when I heard that we would be on separate brands, because FINALLY, I'd have my chance to show how GOOD I was! And maybe it was destiny, but at Proving Grounds, we were BOTH in high profile...CHAMPIONSHIP matches. Both of us were representing our brands! What happened? We both LOST…...Rainbow Dash NEVER loses! NEVER! But you know what she can be proud of, Twilight? That she lost with HONOR! She fought to the VERY END! She withstanded the Ursa Lock, but in the end, she had to tap out…..Trixie brought the best out of her, and vice versa….the same could be said for us, Twilight….we fought for our lives….but again….Rainbow Dash didn't STOOP SO LOW to try and pull out the victory! She gutted it out, and she came up short….THAT's what I respect, Twilight! That's how you EARN respect! I RESPECT Rainbow Dash, despite all the shit that's happened! Because she never played politics to get me to sit out those games...she was just...well, BETTER than me, I'll say it...and she's BETTER than you, Twilight Sparkle! -crowd cheers immensely-

Crowd: RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH!

Lightning: You sold yourself out for that title! You took my DREAMS away from me! Because of YOU...I have NOTHING now! AGAIN! I HAVE NOTHING AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! And for that...I could, and will NEVER..respect someone like YOU! And maybe you DO deserve that title...I mean, I haven't won a match SINCE I won that title! You pinned me back to back in tag team matches….you had my number….and maybe you WOULD'VE kicked out of that roundhouse kick, and maybe you WOULD'VE beaten me by yourself! Had you have done that, I wouldn't have attacked you last week...I would have shaken your goddamn hand and told you that I DID respect you...but it didn't go down like that….and now we'll never know….ALL I KNOW is that I have a rematch clause, and I'm going to KICK. YOUR. ASS! -cheers- AND TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST!

*Now trending on Twitter: Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Twilight*

Twilight: -nod her head- Lightning Dust...I would expect nothing less...you truly are an AMAZING competitor….and you have the crowd on the edge of their seat with every word you utter...it's incredible, really….I don't know how I can get you to believe me, but I guess it never is that easy….and you're right, you DO have a rematch clause…..but you don't need it….

Lightning: ...What the fuck are you talking about?

Twilight: …..I am innocent in this situation….I was confident I could beat you, but you were definitely on the verge of winning, I won't deny that….everything that happened….was WRONG. I don't feel right wearing this championship, and that's because I haven't EARNED it….-she lays the Eternal Women's championship down in the ring-...I would love to have another match with you...but not as the Eternal Women's Champion….because truthfully..the champion….is YOU.

-Lightning Dust isn't buying this as all-

Lightning: Oh no! You're not injecting me with that pity shit! No matter how it happened, you won the title, and you're going to carry it around until I beat you for it! Every time you look at it, I want you to remember the way you won it, and I want you to FEEL BAD...then I want you to think about the savage beating I'm going to give you...a beating from which you will NEVER recover from….no, I'm not taking this damn title...at least not yet. For it will be INFINITY times SWEETER to beat your ass as champion than to beat your ass with ME as the champion! Because that's how revenge works, Twilight Sparkle….

Twilight: -shakes her head- I'm not leaving this arena with that title….my victory was tainted...I know that, Lightning! -with tears in her eyes- P-PLEASE...just TAKE IT!

Lightning: Awww….alright, I'll take it….-Lightning picks up the title, and takes a long look at it. She then looks at Twilight with a smirk, which soon turns into a sour scowl. Without another second of hesitation, Lightning Dust RAMS the title into Twilight's skull, sending the fans into a frenzy, Twilight to the mat unconscious, and the security barrelling back into the ring-

Garble: Lightning Dust strikes again! Twilight didn't see it coming!

Lightning: -smirks at the security- What? I took it….and I gave it back. -she turns her attention to the fallen Twilight- See you at Retribution….-Lightning drops the mic and leaves the ring.-

Garble: Did you hear that?! The match has been made! Lightning Dust vs Twilight Sparkle...for the Eternal Women's championship at RETRIBUTION! It doesn't get any better than that!

-Lightning climbs over the barricade, and makes her way through the crowd, almost all of the fans she passes patting her on the back as she walks up the aisle of stairs-

Garble: Lightning Dust is out for revenge! An impassioned rant by the former champion, and then the declaration of WAR with the title belt! That's all we have time for tonight on Lunacy….goodnight, everybody...from Loneyville!

-Lightning Dust stands at the top of the stairs, just about every fan chanting "LIGHT-NING-DUST" amongst her. The show ends with Spike checking on his sister, and about 20 security guards being fired...not really on that last one.-

?: Would you like to hear a secret?... -heavy breathing, followed by the guitar riff from last week is heard as the mysterious lady with the snake-skin fedora makes her presence known once again. She is a bit pudgier than when we last saw her. We see her walking down a small hill surrounded by trees, as a man hangs from a bent tree in the background. We cut to the camera shakily showing us a wide shot of a lake. Next to it on the left is a blue gazebo, and on the right is land with many trees. We then see a creepy upclose shot of the fedora lady. She is grinning eerily. The camera is looking up at a giant tree, it slowly pans forward for a few seconds before showing another shot of the fedora lady, this time we can see from her stomach up. She is wearing what we can assume is her every day clothing. We are then shown about 15 fire ants scurrying without any sense of direction by their lone home, a hole in the ground. We can also hear them moving. The camera is now upside down, as we see the fedora woman standing on a rock in the middle of the swamp.- Parents I need you to stop LYYYIINN' to ya CHILDREEENN..and telling them..that monsters, are not real... -she is speaking these words as she is still standing on the rock, though the camera is right-side up this time.- I swear, man...monsters ARE real…-she calls from the rock. We see the rocking chair from last time. It rocks until the fedora lady appears in front of it, though it continues to rock as she flashes in and out of the shot. We see a small rocking horse for little girls rocking on its own, as well. Then we see the closeup of a piggy bank, and then a "HAZARD" sign, though most of the words are cut off, so we do not know what the "HAZARD" is. The camera slowly moves through the shot, and then we see a SUPER close-up shot of just the fedora lady's eyes. The camera then shakes as we see a shot of the swamp at night time. We see the woman with the sheep-mask walking through some tall grass. She is wearing her blue outfit instead of her green one, and she stops walking to look at the camera. A second later, she is gone, but she shows up directly in front of the camera another second later. We then see a close-up on the lady with the flannel. The camera zooms out quickly, and we can see that she is sitting in a cabin. The camera travels down an empty, yet long road, collecting a few bugs on it along the way.- And who am I? -it skips around her speech- What am I?... -skips again- I'm frightening-I'M EVERYTHING! -the fedora lady is laughing, her face covered with her own purple hair. The camera shakes around rapidly as she turns to her side, still smiling the same way. We see the side of a blue car, with blurry other cars driving behind it. The next shot we see a blurry American flag flowing in the wind in the back window of the same blue car. We see the fedora lady looking ahead, a blank expression on her face.- I'm the dirt and grass beneath ya toes -skips- A boxcar with a pack'a matches -skips again- I'm the air that's all around you! -the camera spins around, looking up at the air-

"He won't see the sun again...for years to come...he's broken out in love…"

-We see the woman in flannel and many other men and women walking up to the fedora lady, who is standing above them on a giant rock. They all touch their hands against hers. We get a close-up of the fedora lady's face as she rocks away in the rocking chair. The camera then slowly moves up as we see the shot of all of the fedora lady's followers' hands reaching up to touch the fedora lady, with the fedora lady's arms outstretched. She is looking up into the clouds, her back turned towards the camera. The camera then switches to the front side, and to the back again, as the fedora lady lowers her arms. We see a quick shot of a white coffee mug that reads "World's Greatest Father", and then another quick close-up of the fedora lady with a wide open smile. We then see a tiny plastic figurine of a little girl carrying a basket, though what is in the basket cannot be seen. We cut back to the woods, where the flannel lady is once again staring ahead at the camera. She is far away from it, though. Everything gets brighter, but then goes back to its original color as the woman in her blue vest walks into view.-

?: All this is a riddle.. -skips- everything all around you is a riddle…-skips again- Things may appear different than they really are... -she preaches- such is the mystery..of me…open to the world's interpretations..-the fedora lady dances around as the man on the tree watches her intently. The fedora lady swings around a tree limb that is stuck in the ground. We see a shot of a black table with a massive spiderweb on the bottom of it, and then a shot of just one eye of the fedora lady staring back at us. The rocking horse is now white, as opposed to it being brown earlier. The fedora lady pats a man's head as she walks around her followers, telling them what she is also telling us. We see a wide-shot of a raggedy old shed, and then another shot of the fedora lady creepily grinning. We see a brass bed-rest with a man's face, also made from brass. The next shot of the fedora lady doesn't have her grinning, but simply staring at the camera. We see an old gray radio, and then the camera quickly pans diagonal with another shot of an American flag. The fedora lady now is standing by a tree. One of her hands is on the tree trunk, while the other swings freely in the wind with her back turned. We then see the front side of her, where she once again has her arms outstretched and is looking down. After a quick flash, she is now looking up at us. Another flash and we see only her extended right arm, and then we flash back to her looking at us.-

"Broken out in looove….."

-The "HAZARD" signs now shows the word "DANGER" under it, and then one final shot of the fedora lady looking at us, before the screen goes black, and we hear her giggling, which soon turns into an echoed cackle. We now see her cackling, followed by quick shots of the lady in the sheep mask staring at us, the flannel woman staring creepily off in the distance, and the fedora lady continuing to cackle as she rocks in her rocking chair. Another shot of the flannel woman, though this time the camera is more zoomed in on her mouth, and then back to the fedora lady cackling. When she stops cackling, we see the sheep lady to her right, and the flannel lady to her left. The fedora lady isn't cackling anymore, but we can still hear her cackle in the background as she continues to rock with a straight look on her face with her two main associates guarding her. The screen goes black again.-

?: ….We're coming….


	60. Sublime - 2-9-14

*One hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-The usual firework display goes off, dazzling the crowd-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome all to another addition of Friday Night's most exciting show, EWF Sublime! I'm Dr. Whooves alongside the less than sane Discord.  
>Discord: On the contrary good doctor, I'm quite sane, it's everyone else who's crazy.<br>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of crazy, last Sublime had it's share of shockers. Most notably the controversial ending to the main event, the number one contender's match for the World Fighter's Championship between Pinkie Pie and Colgate ended in a double count-out!  
>*I'm the Cult of Personality*<br>Discord: Sublime general manager Celestia is making her way to the ring now, I'm sure she'll have a fun solution to this.  
>Dr. Whooves: Perhaps she'll add yet another good match to tonight's impressive line-up. We have the number one contender's match for the International Championship, former friends Octavia and Vinyl Scratch facing off in the main event, among others.<br>Celestia: Last week's main event was an excellent match, one of the best we've had if not the best, but it seems the ending was rather controversial. Both contenders were counted out, and no winner was declared. So that leaves the question, who is the number one contender? I could schedule a re-match, but I have a solution that will make things more exciting. We're going to say that both Pinkie Pie and Colgate won, and both have the right to fight for the world title. At Retribution, Trixie will defend the World Fighter's Championship in a triple threat match!  
>-Loud Cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: What an announcement to start the night, a triple threat match for the world title at Retribution, incredible!  
>-Celestia makes her way out of the ring-<br>*Majestic Arabian Music*  
>Haakim: إعطاء الترحيب الحار جلالة كريمة، تمثل المنزل الخامس من المجذاف عظيمة السعودية، أميرة! (Give warm welcome to her gracious majesty, representing the fifth house of the great Paddle Arabia, Amira!)<br>-Amira walks down to the ring in royal stride-  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Charleston, standing five foot, six inches tall, weighing 128 pounds, Sweet Tooth!<br>Match 1: Amira vs. Sweet Tooth  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Amira hits the Dust Devil and goes for the pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Haakim:ومرة أخرى منتصرا مرة واحدة، وصاحبة الجلالة اريما! (And victorious once again, her majesty Amira!)  
>Dr. Whooves: Sublime's foreigner is two for two. Looking very impressive so far.<br>Discord: She hasn't faced a real challenge yet. We'll see what she's really made of then.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The camera cuts back to Celestia's office, where she's typing something on her computer and giggling, she's interrupted when the Spa Twins come walking into her office-  
>Celestia: What is it you two? I'm very busy...<br>Aloe: That title match at Proving Ground was completely unfair, we should be Sublime Tag Team Champions, but Beauty Shot escaped on a technicality.  
>Celestia: And?<br>Lotus: And?! You're the general manager, you can give us a rematch!  
>Celestia: I'm not going to just "give" you a rematch. You want to try again, fine, but you're going to have to fight for it. You're going to fight against the Ghost Girls later tonight, beat them and you'll have the match you want at Retribution.<br>Aloe: Good, and if we win we want the title match to be No-DQ, so Beauty Shot can't weasel out again.  
>Celestia: Sure you can handle it?<br>Both Twins: YES!  
>Celestia: Fine, fine, fine. You got what you want, now leave me in peace.<br>-The Spa Twins happily leave Celestia's office-  
>Dr. Whooves: The Spa Twins might be getting a chance to try again, but I have to wonder if they'll be able to outwit Beauty Shot. Photo Finish and Pretty Vision have pretty well decimated the tag team division.<br>Discord: Survival of the fittest as they say.  
>Dr. Whooves: More like survival of the dirtiest.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall and will determine one of the participants in the Number one contender's Fatal-Four-Way at Retribution, approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 130 pounds, Sweetie Belle!<br>Dr. Whooves: Sweetie Belle has been sitting in obscurity since her defeat by Babs Seed a few weeks back, winning here could put her in the limelight.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as you walk on by*<br>Baritone: And her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!  
>Discord: Good luck to Sweetie Belle, looks like she'll have to try and take the limelight away from Rainbow Dash.<br>Match 2: Fatal-Four-Way #1 Contender's QM, Sweetie Belle vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*11 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash goes for a Sonic Raindrop, but Sweetie Belle rolls away at the last second, as Rainbow Dash gets up Sweetie Belle grabs her at hits a Belle Ringer-  
>Dr. Whooves: Could Sweetie Belle make the upset?<br>*1...2.-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: So close but yet so far.<br>Dr. Whooves: Sweetie Belle's been putting up a fair fight, but it's hard to match the determination of Rainbow Dash.  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash hits a Rainbow Bash and climbs the turnbuckle again, this time successfully hitting the Sonic Raindrop-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: And here's your winner, Rainbow Dash!  
>Dr. Whooves: And Rainbow Dash wins a spot in the big Fatal-Four-Way at Retribution. Two spots left.<br>*Commercial*  
>-We see Daring Do walking backstage, proudly carrying her International title belt over her shoulder, we she comes face to face with Commander Hurricane-<br>Daring Do: Well, if it isn't Commander Angry-Face. Come to scream in rage about your defeat?  
>Commander Hurricane: Silence peasant, before I tear you down where you stand.<br>-Daring Do rolls her eyes-  
>Commander Hurricane: Your victory at Proving Grounds was nothing more than a mere fluke, I am more deserving of that title, and I'm going to prove it. I demand a battle against you at Retribution.<br>Daring Do: Demand all you want, it's not up to me, Celestia's already scheduled a number one contender's match. And even if it was up to me, I wouldn't just give you a title shot.  
>Commander Hurricane: We'll see about that...<br>-Commander Hurricane storms away-  
>Discord: It seems the Commander has something delightfully devious in mind.<br>Dr. Whooves: I don't know what's scarier. Whatever she might be planning, or the fact that you'll probably like whatever it is.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match will determine the number one contenders for the Sublime Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, weighing a combined 280 pounds, the Ghost Girls!  
>*Now Trending on Twitter: Commander Hurricane, Rainbow Dash, #WhatCelestiaDoesOnTheInternet<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And their opponents, at a combined weight of 258 pounds, the team of Aloe and Lotus Blossom<br>Dr. Whooves: It's certainly been a rough ride for the Spa Twins on Sublime. Both of the sisters have had considerable let-downs in singles competition, and to this point they've not won a single tag-team match of their own accord. They really need a solid victory to prove themselves.  
>Discord: They might just do it, as long as they don't break any nails.<br>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship Number One Contenders' Match, Spa Twins vs. Ghost Girls  
>-9 minutes later-<br>-Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie have Aloe in position for a tag team finisher, but Aloe manages to kick high and make contact with Inkie's face, causing her to fall down to the floor, meanwhile she knees Blinkie in the gut and hits *Redacted* on her-  
>Dr. Whooves: Some solid flexibility and countering skills by Aloe.<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: And here are your winners, the number one contenders for the Sublime Tag Team Championship, The Spa Twins, Aloe and Lotus Blossom!<br>Discord: What do ya know, no nails where broken.  
>Dr. Whooves: You just can't drop the nail thing can you?<br>Discord: Not as long as it amuses me.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The camera cuts backstage again where Checkmate and Davenport and relaxing in the lounge, Checkmate playing Chess Titans on his laptop while Davenport is watching some advertising channel on TV-  
>-Thunderlane casually strolls in-<br>Thunderlane: Shouldn't you two be, training or something?  
>Checkmate: I am training, I'm training my mind. Nothing makes you smarter like owning the computer at Chess Titans.<br>Thunderlane: -Leans down and looks at the computer screen- On level 2?  
>Checkmate: So what? I'm taking it easy today. I usually play at Level 11.<br>Thunderlane: It only goes up to level 10...  
>Checkmate: Who asked you anyways?! Get outta here!<br>-Thunderlane smirks and walks over to see what Davenport is watching-  
>Thunderlane: Dude...I've been looking at the screen for about five seconds and I'm already falling asleep.<br>Davenport: I'm trying to find new advertising strategies for my store.  
>Thunderlane: You're a professional wrestler now, and you still care about some furniture shop?<br>Davenport: I like having multiple sources of income.  
>Thunderlane: -Shaking his head and walking away- This company is full of weirdos...<br>Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane has a point. It's almost hard to believe that Sublime is being represented by a team named "Couchmate"  
>Discord: Pfffttt, you think we got weirdos? They drink BLOOD on Lunacy!<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh yes, that incident with Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer, that was bloody horrifying. No pun intended. Here's a replay for those who missed it, warning, it's not for those with weak stomachs.  
>*Replay from Lunacy*<br>Discord: *Shudders* I used to think that no taste was too exotic, but those two have changed my mind.  
>Dr. Whooves: It certainly can't be healthy.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, now approaching the ring, weighing 210 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, from Loneyville, Ace!<br>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Ace, making his debut on Sublime, but he's not the only one making his first appearance. Rumor has it a new male superstar has been signed.  
>-Ace walks down the ramp, occasionally tossing tennis balls for audience members to catch-<br>*WOO WOO WOO! You know it! Oh Radiooooo*  
>Baritone: And his opponent, from Long Island, New York. Weighing 214 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Zack Ryder!<br>-Ryder makes his way towards the ring, giving off his trademark hand signal and giving high fives to several audience members-  
>Match 4: Ace vs. Zack Ryder<br>*6 minutes later*  
>Discord: Ryder has been dominating this match, apparently they know how to fight in New York.<br>-Zack Ryder hits the Rough Ryder on Ace and makes the pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: And here's your winner, Zack Ryder!  
>*Zack Ryder gets on the turnbuckle and does his signature pose*<br>Dr. Whooves: The Long Islander has certainly made a strong debut, we'll see in coming weeks if it's just beginner's luck.  
>*Commercial*<br>-Octavia and Blueblood are walking down the halls backstage-  
>Octavia: I can handle Vinyl. You don't really need to waste your time accompanying me.<br>Blueblood: All just a precaution. Vinyl Scratch is a brutish woman, can't risk her doing something uncouth and costing you the victory you rightfully deserve.  
>Octavia: Very well, where's Hoity?<br>Blueblood: Hmmm...I haven't seen him actually, perhaps he's in his room. You continue on, I'll find him.  
>-Blueblood makes his way to Hoity's room, and knocks on the door only to receive no answer-<br>Blueblood: This is all very strange...-He opens the door and gasps in shock, laying on the floor is Hoity Toity who is knocked out, bleeding, and covered in various pastries- Oh good lord...the crazy baker got to him, I better find help.  
>-Blueblood turns around and comes face to face with the Underbaker-<br>Blueblood: AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!  
>Underbaker: Hello Blueblood, surprised?<br>Blueblood: W-What? Me? Not at all. I knew you were planning to ambush me this whole time!  
>Underbaker: What you should of known, is to not cheat the Under Baker. For now I want revenge, and you will feel my pre-baked wrath. I will destroy your pathetic tag team partner at Retribution, and though you may have a match at the time, you will not escape me, next week on Sublime's main event the entire E.W.F Universe will witness as I bring you down, and you will REST...IN...PASTRIES!<br>Blueblood: I refuse your challenge!  
>-Underbaker grabs Blueblood and hits the Baker's Dozen-<br>Underbaker: I didn't say you had a choice.  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems Canterlot Class might soon regret cheating the Underbaker as they did last week.<br>Discord: They were just being opportunistic, it's not their fault has a temper.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and will determine the number one contender for the International Championship. Introducing first from Loneyville, weighing in at 153 pounds, standing five foot, seven inches tall, Cheerilee!  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, Approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, seven inches tall and weighing in at 150 pounds, Nurse Redheart!  
>Dr. Whooves: Both of these two women have been suffering from a long losing streak, but a win here could open up the path to a comeback.<br>Match 5: International Championship Number One Contender's Match, Cheerilee vs. Nurse Redheart  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Cheerilee hits In-Ring-Suspension on Nurse Redheart and makes the pin-  
>*1...2...3*<br>Baritone: Here's your winner, the number one contender for the International Champ-  
>-Commander Hurricane enters the arena and comes rushing into the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: What the?! What's Commander Hurricane doing out here?!  
>Discord: Taking care of business.<br>-Commander Hurricane immediately starts attacking Cheerilee, taking her to the ground and punching her repeatedly, Nurse Redheart pulls Commander Hurricane off only to be knocked out after getting hit by a Legion by Hurricane, Hurricane slips out of the ring and gets a steel chair, re-entering with it-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh no...Commander Hurricane has evil intentions here.<br>-Commander Hurricane starts hitting Cheerilee with the steel chair repeatedly-  
>Dr. Whooves: An absolutely brutal attack, there's no reason for this! No bloody reason what so ever!<br>Commander Hurricane: You think you can take my spot?! HUH?! You can't take what's mine! I will destroy Daring Do and win the International Championship! NOT YOU! -Continues beating with chair-  
>Discord: This IS getting ugly...maybe someone should call security.<br>-Commander Hurricane moves Cheerilee onto the announce table, puts on her metal braces and then climbs the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: For the love of God, the woman's had enough!<br>-Commander Hurricane dives off the turnbuckle and hits Cheerilee metal braces first, putting her through the table-  
>Discord: What a mess.<br>-Commander Hurricane gets to her feet and makes her escape as medics and security enter the arena-  
>Dr. Whooves: Cheerilee's bleeding heavily from all those chair-shots, that was absolutely disgusting. Commander Hurricane purely BRUTALIZED the poor woman for no justified reason. I hope Celestia does something about this raving lunatic.<br>Discord: The allure of championship is strong.  
>Dr. Whooves: Championships be damned, this is a sport, not a killing match. Commander Hurricane needs to join us in the modern world.<br>-The show cuts to commercial as Cheerilee is carried away on a stretcher-  
>*Dubstep music fills the arena*<br>-Vinyl Scratch emerges, getting a lot of support from the fans as she energetically dances down to the ring, rocking out to her own theme music-  
>Baritone: The following main event is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds, and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: It must sting for Vinyl Scratch to have her own partner abandon her.  
>Discord: She was dead weight.<br>Dr. Whooves: They lost their matches together. Maybe it's Octavia who was the dead weight.  
>Discord: I guess we'll find out shortly.<br>*Classical instrumental music plays*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!<br>Dr. Whooves: Octavia has found herself new allies in Canterlot Class, but they will not be there to help her in this match as both Hoity Toity and Blueblood were taken out earlier tonight by the Underbaker.  
>Discord: Implying that Octavia even needs help.<br>Main Event: Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia  
>*25 minutes later*<br>-Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are trading punches in the center of the ring, looking thoroughly exhausted-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's hard to believe these former friends are still going at it, they're really showing no remorse for each other.<br>*3 minutes later*  
>-While Octavia is knocked down in the ring Vinyl Scratch pulls two separate tables out from under the ring and stacks them on top of each other, she then moves Octavia onto the top one and climbs the turnbuckle, she goes in for the dive only for Octavia to roll off the table, hitting the ground hard while Vinyl Scratch falls through both tables-<br>Discord: Both of them are feeling the hurt after that!  
>Crowd: THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>-Octavia slowly gets to her feet as the referee reaches a count of seven, she grabs Vinyl Scratch and rolls her into the ring, she picks Vinyl up and hits Sonnet on her-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Octavia!<br>Discord: I told you Octavia was the better one.  
>Dr. Whooves: One match doesn't prove anything, this rivalry isn't over yet, but sadly this episode is. We'll see you all next week!<br>-End of show-  
>Match Results:<br>Match 1: Amira vs. Sweet Tooth Amira won  
>Match 2: WF Championship F4W #1 Contender's QM, Rainbow Dash vs. Sweetie Belle Rainbow Dash won<br>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship #1 Contender's Match, Spa Twins vs. Ghost Girls Spa Twins won  
>Match 4: Ace vs. Zack Ryder Zack Ryder won<br>Match 5: International Championship #1 Contender's Match, Cheerilee vs. Nurse Redheart Cheerilee won  
>Main Event: Octavia vs. Vinyl Scratch Octavia Won<p> 


	61. Power 30 - Week 6

1. Trixie Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*  
>2. Fancy Pants Position Change:+4 Last Week:5 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>3. Gustave Le Grand Position Change:+4 Last Week:6 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>4. Scootaloo Position Change:-2 Last Week:2<br>5. Overdrive Position Change:-2 Last Week:3  
>6. Lightning Dust Position Change:-2 Last Week:4<br>7. Sunset Shimmer Position Change:+5 Last Week:12 *Crater Chick Champion*  
>8. Babs Seed Position Change:-1 Last Week:7<br>9. Pinkie Pie Position Change:-1 Last Week:8  
>10. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:-1 Last Week:9 *Eternal Women's Champion*<br>11. Photo Finish Position Change:-1 Last Week:10 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>12. Pretty Vision Position Change:-1 Last Week:11 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>13. Commander Hurricane Position Change:+5 Last Week:18<br>14. Diamond Tiara Position Change:0 Last Week:14  
>15. Cadance Position Change:-2 Last Week:13<br>16. Apple Bloom Position Change:-1 Last Week:15  
>17. Turf Position Change:+4 Last Week:21 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>18. Silver Spoon Position Change:+4 Last Week:22 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>19. Snips Position Change:0 Last Week:19<br>20. Snails Position Change:0 Last Week:20  
>21. Braeburn Position Change:-5 Last Week:16<br>22. Happy Trails Position Change:-5 Last Week:17  
>23. Rainbow Dash Position Change:+6 Last Week:29<br>24. Colgate Position Change:-1 Last Week:23  
>25. Rumble Position Change:0 Last Week:25 *Carnage Champion*<br>26. Amira Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>27. Flash Sentry Position Change:-1 Last Week:26<br>28. Daring Do Position Change:0 Last Week:28 *International Champion*  
>29. Twist Position Change:-5 Last Week:24<br>30. Thunderlane Position Change:0 Last Week:30 *World Brawler's Champion*

Entering the Power 30:  
>Amira: The third daughter of the fifth house of Paddle Arabia has certainly made a royal entrance unto Sublime, and has won two consecutive matches thus far.<p>

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Shining Armor: Defeat after defeat has plagued Shining Armor, and now his own tag team partner has betrayed and brutalized him.<p>

Superstars to watch out for:  
>Damien Sandow: Damien Sandow has made himself known since debuting two weeks ago, and has displayed impressive skill against Bill Nyeker. Perhaps he truly is the intellectual savior of dem asses.<p>

Octavia: Octavia pulled out her first major victory on the main event of Sublime, and major it was. Her rivalry with Vinyl Scratch may be what's needed to propel her onto the Power 30.


	62. Title Rankings - Week 6

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (2) =  
>3. Rarity (=) ^<br>4. Turf (6) ^  
>5. Diamond Tiara (=) ^<br>6. Cadance (4) v  
>7. Silver Spoon (9) ^<br>8. Flitter (N/A)  
>9. Cloudchaser (NA)  
>10. Berry Punch (7) v<p>

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Colgate (1) =<br>2. Pinkie Pie (2) =  
>3. Rainbow Dash (5) ^<br>4. Daring Do (4) =  
>5. Commander Hurricane (6) ^<br>6. Octavia (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Amira (NA)  
>8. Spitfire (3) v<br>9. Aloe (N/A)  
>10. Lotus Blossom (NA)

Carnage Championship: 

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Damien Sandow (4) ^<br>2. Bill Nyeker (3) ^  
>3. Fancy Pants (5) ^<br>4. Gustave Le Grand (6) ^  
>5. Snails (1) v<br>6. Snips (2) v  
>7. Flash Sentry (NA)  
>8. Clip Clop (NA)  
>9. Dance Fever (NA)

10. Neon Lights (EIGHT) v

World Brawlers Championship: 

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Prince Blueblood (1) =<br>2. Underbaker (2) =  
>3. Checkmate (3) =<br>4. Davenport (4) =  
>5. Hoity Toity (5) =<br>6. Zack Ryder (N/A)  
>7. Ace (NA)  
>8. Big MacIntosh (6) v<br>9. Soarin (7) v  
>10. Steamer (EIGHT) v<p>

Crater Chick Championship: 

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Rarity (1) =<br>2. Turf (6) ^  
>3. Silver Spoon (5) ^<br>4. Berry Punch (4) ^  
>5. Cloudchaser (7) ^<br>6. Flitter (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Honeycomb (2) v<br>8. Midnight Strike (3) v  
>9. Fleur De Lis (NA)  
>10. Fluttershy (NA)

International Championship: 

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Commander Hurricane (4) ^<br>2. Octavia (3) ^  
>3. Amira (7) ^<br>4. Spitfire (1) v  
>5. Photo Finish (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (6) =  
>7. Aloe (NA)  
>8. Lotus Blossom (NA)  
>9. Cheerilee (NA)  
>10. Sweetie Belle (NA)


	63. Lunacy - 2-12-14

*The beautiful people...OOOOHHHH…*

-FIAHWAHHHHHHHHHHHK.-

Garble: Welcome everybody, to Monday Night Lunacy, live from the illustrious Asylum! I am Garble, the most influential voice here in the EWF, and I am joined by my good pal, Ahuizotl, who learned how to talk again!

Ahuizotl: I didn't lose the ability to talk...I simply lost the nerve for all of the crap happening around here.

Garble: -sighs- I know, I know, and I gained a lost of respect for you last week because you stood up for what you believed in. You said you wouldn't talk, and you didn't.

Ahuizotl: Respect? Wow. Did you finally get rid of your zits this past week? Is that why you're in such a good mood?

Garble: Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts. Things will be back to normal once again, 'Zotl, so that means I'll be bringing you down, and you'll be riding my coattails up.

Ahuizotl: Of course...it would be a shame if that were to change….-chuckles-

Garble: Absolutely. Tonight, we will be hearing from General Manager Luna, and the EVP of Talent Relations, Mr. Star Swirlinaitis. They promised to "take care of business." What could that mean?

Ahuizotl: It means somebody stepped out of line. That, or they're going to make another in-bad-taste decision.

Garble: I'd say that you shouldn't take bad about your bosses like that, but at this point, I think you could care less.

Ahuizotl: Yup. -leans back- I'm about at the end of the line. I've reached my limit. I just want to announce some wrestling. Is that so much to ask?

Garble: I'll admit that the politics are starting to make me disappointed...but I like this job more than my fry cook job at Applebee's, so that's all that I'll say. Nonetheless, wrestling is our specialty here at the EWF, 'Zotl, and we've got some action lined up tonight! BOTH of our world champions, Twilight Sparkle and Rumble will be in action. And in our MAIN EVENT, we have a FIRST TIME EVER encounter! Rarity will face Lightning Dust!

Ahuizotl: Retribution is just around the corner, and one of these ladies want to gain the ULTIMATE momentum boost! The real winners are the FANS, though! What a match that's going to be…

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky…* -MASSIVE pop-

Garble: Speaking of FANS, we are kicking off tonight's actions, with one of the EWF FANS' FAVORITE wrestlers!

Madden: *ding ding ding* The following contest...is scheduled for OOOONNEE FALLL! Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Berryyyyy PUNCH! From Loneyville! Weighing in at 118 POOOUUNNDSS…..SCOOOOOOOTTAAALOOOOOOO!

-The crowd roars with chants of "SCOO-TA-LOO" as Scootaloo riles up the crowd. Berry Punch is not far behind, snapping her head back and forth-

Ahuizotl: One of the many reasons I REFUSED to commentate last week, was the way that Scootaloo and Berry Punch were SCREWED out of the Chick Combo Championships! These two ruthless gals had the match one before the OPENING BELL! I'll give the devils their due; despite that, the champions SURVIVED for a LONG TIME after that...but their performance will forever be STAINED-

Garble: By the alcohol that leaked out after that beer bottle once it ERUPTED against Berry Punch's head! I'm not gonna say it was the most ethical thing to do, but it was genius! Diamond Tiara thought light on her feet bringing that bottle down to ringside. Her besties are STILL champions, so it paid off. You can't argue with success, 'Zotl.

Ahuizotl: Well, Berry Punch has a microphone, something she has had success with in the past.

Garble: She's a FIRECRACKER!

Berry: ...Diamond Tiara...you anorexic bitch... -crowd cheers- Your skimpy ass got REAAAAL lucky last week. One, because ya didn't get ya ass whooped by Little Dynamite Scootaloo, or Marble Cold..Berry Punch!

Crowd: BERRY-PUNCH! BERRY-PUNCH! BERRY-PUNCH! BERRY-PUNCH!

Berry: Two...because ya little Disney princesses, barely escaped this arena, with those tag titles around their waist….-crowd boos- I think it's pretty safe to say, Marble Cold and Scootaloo got swindled! I ain't complainin', though...EH EH! Because at the end of the day, I can still kick some ass with the best of 'em! -cheers- What I ain't happy about, however...is the 8 staples...in the back of my head…-turns around, and moves her hair out of the way so the camera can zoom in on the damage done by Diamond Tiara- Now, I've had way worse than this...hell, this just a scratch compared to all the other hell I've been put through...BUT THE FACT IS, I like hurtin' people, not being hurt myself. Diamond Tiara, you spoiled braud, you said you had never touched alcohol before? Well hell, 'course ya didn't! There was never any around, because your daddy, was to busy, chuggin' it all down, at the thought, of YOU BEIN' BORN. -crowd OOOHHH's-

Garble: JjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjEEEEZZZZZ!

Ahuizotl: Not holding anything back tonight, that's for sure….

Crowd: THAT WAS FUCKED UP-BUT SO TRUE! THAT WAS FUCKED UP-BUT SO TRUE! THAT WAS FUCKED UP-BUT SO TRUE!

Garble: Neither is the crowd! WHAT THE HELL?!

Berry: As I said...I can still whoop ass like there's no tomorrow. In just a moment, Scootaloo is goin' to share that trait with me. But right now, I understand..that you're the ringleader...and if it weren't for you...me and Scoots...would be champions. So it's like this. Your pepto bismol ass, is gonna walk into Retribution...walk into my boot...my boot will then proceed to walk into your ass-BUILD A SANDCASTLE, and then WALK IT DRY! -major cheers- ...And when you're out of the way, them two slutty sheep, will have nowhere to turn...and me and Scootaloo, are gonna RAISE HELL on 'em, just like you've been raising hell on her for TOO DAMN LONG-and at the end of the day...you're gonna hand deliver me some beer, and Scootaloo some Sunny D-unless she's feelin' froggy-and we're gonna celebrate, as the NEW...Chick...Combo Champions...H'AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LIIIINNNEEE….'Cause Marble Cold -crowd says along with her- SAYS SO! -more cheers-

Ahuizotl: VERY confident, VERY brazen Berry Punch!

Garble: If she keeps running her mouth, she's gonna have a bunch of broken glass shoved in it...we get it, you kick ass! But apparently not enough to win the titles, so all her intimidating doesn't mean a damn thing!

Ahuizotl: You were doing so well last week, but now here we are right back from the beginning...you being an ignorant STOOGE.

Garble: It's not about me, 'Zotl! Berry Punch just challenged Diamond Tiara to a match at Retribution, and she's gonna wish that she hadn't!

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true…* -LUNACY IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY NEW BOO-BERRY CEREAL. BUY IT BEFORE HALLOWEEN SEASON AND JERK OFF IN YOUR PRINCESS ELSA COSTUME. FAGGOTS-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring, by Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon! From Loneyville! Weighing in at 122 POOOUUNDSS...she is ONE HALF! Of the Chick Combo CHAAMMPPIONNNNSS…..TUUURRFFF!

Turf: Damn right! HAHA! What is this? -talking to the crowd- I ALREADY BEAT THIS BITCH ONCE! -gets in one dude's face- YOU DON'T LIKE THAT?! I'LL BEAT HER AGAIN, AND YOUR VIRGIN ASS WILL ONLY "BEAT" YOURSELF WHILE I DO IT! -grins widely-

Ahuizotl: I wonder if Turf will react like this in her old age, shouting at her 12 cats as she puts paprika in her tea instead of sug- -Ahuizotl is cut off as we see the male fan legitimately hit Turf right in the eye socket. Turf was clearly not expecting it, and she falls to the floor, kicking at the air and clutching at her eye with both hands. Boos immediately fill the arena, and we can hear the sound of Ahuizotl and Garble's headsets hitting against the announce table as they stand up and frantically look at the scene-

Silver Spoon: -immediately lunges at the assailant- WHAT THE FUCK?! -the security surrounds him and pulls him away before she can get a shot in. Some fans begin to throw beers at the dude, while just about everybody in the arena can agree on chanting "AAASSSS-HOLE" at him multiple times. We quickly cut to commercial-

-We return to get a shot of Ahuizotl and Garble. Ahuizotl looks down at at the announce table, as Garble runs both of his hands through his hair. He begins to talk-

Garble: -he nods, probably at the what he is being told through his headset- Ladies and gentlemen we are back here on Monday Night Lunacy. We are terribly sorry to have cut off the broadcast right there, but that isn't something that we wanted to show. What we mean is, and take this however you will...that was NOT...a part of tonight's entertainment….we've been informed to tell you all that what you just saw was NOT a part of the act...a-and to prove it, we aren't going to replay that scene EVER on this, or ANY other EWF televised show. ESPN is probably reporting on it right now and that's okay...we expect that. And that's why we had to cut to commercial...b-because of the severity of the issue...if you missed it, we're only going to explain it ONCE...while coming down to the ring for her match, Turf was struck by a male fan after she got in his face. She was struck in her right eye. Security have since detained the man and have thrown him out of the building.

Ahuizotl: -looks at the camera for the first time- We didn't want to ever have to do this….go out of character, or as you internet fans would call it, "kayfabe", but we thought it was best to get this message out there…..you buy a ticket, you watch at home expecting some great action, and yet...this happens...and we apologize for it. But we didn't know it was going to happen….but it's not about US, it's about the victim….Turf….young 18 year old girl….she didn't expect this to happen, either…

Garble: We're not trying to make this into a sob story, because knowing Turf...she wouldn't like that...she's tough as nails….but emotionally, physically...she is wrecked right now...and that's not how it should go down….her character that she plays is very vocal. She likes to get in people's faces. She didn't say anything she hasn't ever said. The fan she confronted either takes wrestling too seriously or he has very severe mental issues. He needs help...h-he really does….I understand that tensions run high, and when someone is just SCREAMING in your face you feel the need to react...but don't fucking react like THAT! Boo Turf, give her a thumbs down! Don't punch the woman! Her job IS to get you riled up, and Turf is truly WONDERFUL at playing her character….but getting riled up and punching are two totally different things….Turf was doing her job, but I guess she was doing it TOO well….

Ahuizotl: The point of all this is a call to action. It's ABSOLUTELY FINE to boo a character you don't like, and to react to them, but leave the violence to them….this wasn't a shoot punch, folks...this was a REAL, unadulterated right hand to a woman's eye socket….

Garble: PLEASE. We are PLEADING with you. If you are put in the same situation as that….that JACKASS...think REASONABLY….think LOGICALLY…..these characters LOVE to get a reaction out of you fans...but they're here to ENTERTAIN you….just remember that they're REAL PEOPLE….everyday people with jobs, just like you guys….they are here to put on the best show that they can….but they can't do that from the sidelines….so PLEASE….PLEASE...boo them, cheer them...but respect them enough to not put their health on the line, because they do that enough every time they get in that ring….

Ahuizotl: We will have updates on Turf delivered to you all as soon as they are available to us...she is being tested on by doctors right now.

Garble: For now, though, and as cliche as it sounds...Turf would want the show to go on...and so it will….

*Now Trending on Twitter: #GetWellTurf (#1 trend worldwide), Turf, Berry Punch*

-Silver Spoon leans back into the ring after having a hefty conversation with Madden. Diamond Tiara and Berry were also involved. Kayfabe mode is turned ON once again as Berryreturns to Scootaloo's corner. It's easy to see that Silver Spoon has been crying. She slides an index finger through her eyelid, and gets ready to wrestle this match to the best of her ability, despite what just happened-

Match 1: Scootaloo w/ Berry Punch vs Silver Spoon w/ Diamond Tiara

-the crowd is pretty much silent throughout this match. At one point during a rest hold you can faintly hear Scootaloo lean in and ask Silver "is she okay?" Silver replies with "I hope…."-

*8 minutes later…*

-After a series of punches from Scootaloo, Silver responds with a slap to the face. Scootaloo dropkicks the left leg of Silver, and then connects with Scootabuse-

Ahuizotl: Scootabuse! Scootaloo hits it!

Garble: Why is it called that, 'Zotl? -1….- Doesn't that mean that someone ELSE is ABUSING HER? -2….3!-

Ahuizotl: Does it really matter? She just beat one half of the Chick Combo champs with it!

Garble: Someone has to ask these kind of questions!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER….SCOOOOOTALOOOOOOOO!

-Diamond Tiara runs into the ring to attack Scootaloo, but Berry cuts her off and hits The Bar Tab on her. The crowd cheers even more-

Garble: Well that didn't work out too well…

Ahuizotl: For Scootaloo and Berry it did. They gained a small fraction of revenge from last week.

Garble: But the revenge process won't be complete until they win the Chick Combo titles. And that's where the concept of Retribution comes in! Berry Punch can take out the one who cost them the titles, Diamond Tiara, and then it'll be THAT much easier to obtain the gold…

Ahuizotl: It'll be easier said than done...we all know just how devious Diamond Tiara is…

-Scootaloo celebrates as Berry throws Silver Spoon's half of the Chick Combo titles at her. She was too pre-occupied with dragging Diamond out of the way to get it-

*Interview Area…*

Silver Shill: I am standing by with the man who betrayed Shining Armor last week on Lunacy...possibly the most hated man in the EWF...Flash Sentry-

Sentry: Hey, dork? ...Aren't you forgetting about somebody?

Silver: I-I was getting to that-

Sentry: Well get to it quicker!

Silver: -cowers slightly- A-also joining me at this time...Flash's girlfriend...the Crater Chick champion...Sunset Shimmer…

-Sunset twirls herself into the shot, ending up in Flash's arms. They share a quick peck on the lips-

Sunset: -sensually- Thank you, baby….

Silver: Last week, Flash, you shocked the wrestling world by brutally attacking your former best friend Shining Armor….to the point where he was bloody….and then...you and Sunset….-tastes a bit of vomit in your mouth-

Sunset: Why is everyone so disgusted by that? It was nothing more than a few seconds of PASSION between a pair of PASSIONATE people….-leans in towards Flash- A way to show that my love for Flash is THICKER than any amount of blood…..

Sentry: -with a dumbfounded expression- And I wish it would've lasted FOREVER…..-Sunset giggles and plants him with even more kisses-

Silver: ...Fair enough….I suppose I don't have to ask you WHY you attacked Shining like that, Flash…

Sentry: Nope. I feel I made that pretty clear with what I said. All Shining ever tried to do was get me to separate myself from Sunny….why would I do that? I LOVE Sunny...and I proved that after the show…when we-

Sunset: -blushes- Flash! That was supposed to be between you, me, and the bed-sheets!

Flash: Heh heh..-cuddles with Sunset-...all Shining ever cared about was to get me to stop taking Sunny's bait…-talks like he's talking to a puppy- and how could I do that? She's so sweet and innocent! -Sunset inserts a hand up Flash's shirt, feeling him up- ...So I BAITED HIM in….

Silver: How do you feel about your upcoming match with Shining at Retribution?

Sentry: It's unnecessary. For both parties. I already sent my message to Shining. NOBODY is going to take my girl from me. I also did Shining a favor….now he can be with HIS girlfriend all he wants...he just has to NOT show up at Retribution. Simple….

Silver: Does this mean that The BroMans are over?

Sentry: If Shining is my friend, my BROTHER, like he says he is...he will APOLOGIZE to me and Sunset. And he will just….let us be. If he is willing to do that, I am willing to continue my partnership with him. Through thick and thin! All he has to do is admit his mistakes….because me and Sunny are in LOVE. And nothing can take that away from us…

Silver: Sunset? Are you proud of Flash?

Sunset: You have no idea how proud I am….-giggles- For so long he was too afraid to FIGHT for our love! I can't tell you how many times I overheard Shining Armor practically BEGGING Flash to stay away from me!

Flash: I just couldn't take it anymore, baby….I couldn't STAND what he was saying about you….

Sunset: I'm so glad you shut him up….does he have any idea how AWFUL the things he said made me feel? Does he even CARE? -sniffles-

Flash: I'm sure he does now, babe...and if he doesn't….I guess I'll have to BEAT his apology out of him!

Sunset: Ooohhh...so AGGRESSIVE! -licks Flash's abs- I LOVE IT!

Flash: Oh man...I'm the pussy? Well how come Shining was the one lying on his BACK last week?

Silver: ...Because you blindsided him….

Flash: Blindsi-man, forget this! I've got a match with THIS gorgeous lady…-puts an arm around Sunset- We'll see who the PUSSY is by the end of tonight! -walks off-

Sunset: You're MY pussy, baby….

Flash: Oh….I mean if YOU wanna call me that, then I guess I can oblige…

-the happy couple continue to giggle, as Silver Shill hopes he never has to conduct an interview like that again-

Garble: -with The Oddities theme playing in the background- Ha ha! Poor Shill. He can take my job if he wants! Then I wouldn't have to deal with YOU, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: You wouldn't be able to stay away and you KNOW it.

Garble: -sighs-...I guess not. #CommentatorBros!

Ahuizotl: No.

Garble: Awww…-tweets out sadface-

Madden: The following MIXED...TAG TEAM MATCH...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Currently in the ring, accompanied by THE ODDITIES! At a combined weight, of 365 POOOUNNDSSS! Hugh Jelly, and MIIIDDNIIIGHT STRRIIKKEE!

Ahuizotl: I don't know about you, boy, but I am already FED UP with this Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry CRAP!

Garble: It's like Ron Jeremy got ahold of The Notebook script and flipped it to his perverse liking….it's pretty sexy doe, can't lie.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of lovers, odd as it may be, Hugh Jelly and Midnight Strike are lovers as well. So this is going to be a very rare Couple vs Couple match.

Garble: I got the perfect name for it too, 'Zotl…."Lover's Quarrel"!

Ahuizotl: Nice! So which EWF fan tweeted that out to you?

Garble: ….that obvious?

Ahuizotl: Yeah.

Garble: -sigh-...It was actually Ron Jeremy. RealRonJeremy.

Ahuizotl: Wow. You know you've hit it big when Ron Jeremy tweets you.

Garble: Actually, I think it might be a fake account….hold up, I'm going to ask him if I can be in one of his movies! If he says yes, then HEY IT'S RON JEREMY and also HOLY SHIT GRANDMA YOU CAN SEE YOUR GRANDSON ON THE MUCH ANTICIPATED "THUNDERCUNTS" SEQUEL!

Ahuizotl: …..-clears throat-...match. That should be happening….

*And now….it's all over now….* -MONDAY NIGHT LUNACY IS SPONSORED BY "HONEY BOO BOO"-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 368 POOOUNDS! Flash Sentry, and the EWF...Crater Chick CHAMPIOOONN….SUNSEEETT...SHIMMEERR!

Ahuizotl: I am so disgusted in this young man….so he and Shining Armor lost a few matches. BIG DEAL! It was all because of that JEZEBEL Sunset Shimmer!

Garble: Shining Armor was being a BAD FRIEND trying to break these two kids up! They were DESTINED for each other, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: Destined MY ASS! Flash was DESTINED to be nothing more than a lap dop! I don't know what Sunset told him to get him to MALICIOUSLY assault his BEST FRIEND, the guy who let Flash sleep on the bottom bunk in The Philippines just so he could pee whenever he wanted to without making noise, even though he didn't like the top bunk! THAT's friendship, Garble! And I don't know what she said to ruin that, but I bet it wasn't a lot!

Garble: She said what she HAD to in order to keep her relationship alive! She's a WONDERFUL girlfriend! I would do EVERYTHING in my power to have a woman like Sunset sleeping by my side every night!

Ahuizotl: For all you know she probably makes Flash sleep on the FLOOR!

Garble: Yeah, they probably BOTH do, since they broke the bed with all their hump-

Ahuizotl: Eugh! ENOUGH! I hope that Hugh and Midnight make Star-Crossed Lovers out of these two…

Match 2: Hugh Jelly and Midnight Strike w/ Dance Fever and Clip Clop vs Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer

-Sunset spits right in Hugh's face as soon the bell rings, allowing Flash to take advantage and knock him down to the mat with a dropkick. Sunset laughs in pleasure, but is soon taken out of the equation by a crossbody from Midnight. Flash immediately worries for her safety, and that allows Hugh to get a quick roll up on him-

Garble: Flash YOU IDIOT! YOU BETTER KICK OUT IF YOU WANT DAT BOOTY TONIGHT!

-1….2….-Flash kicks out-

Garble: Thew! I'm happy for him...be a shame if he had to miss out on THAT…

Ahuizotl: Yeah, THAT….she sounds worth the absence to me…

-13 minutes later-

-Hugh has Flash setup for The Sticky Situation, but Flash counters and sends Hugh into his corner, where Sunset is waiting for him. She grabs the top of his head with both hands, and jumps off of the apron, forcing his neck to collide into the top rope. The crowd boos as Flash immediately looks to finish off Hugh-

Garble: Awww! What a delicate little flower Sunset is!

Ahuizotl: Give me a break….

-Flash snarls in anger, and when Hugh gets up….-

*FLASH FLOOD!* -the crowd can't help but still be in awe of the incredible finisher-

Garble: BEAUTIFUL! ALMOST as beautiful as Sunset!

Ahuizotl: I'd like to see HER get hit with one of those….

Garble: -gasps- YOU MONSTER!

-1….2….3! -many boos-

Madden: Here are YOUR winners! Flash Sentry...and SUNSEEETTT...SHIMMER!

Garble: Flash is BACK ON TRACK, baby! This new attitude of his is going to lead him to the promise land, let me tell ya! He shouldn't have ever even teamed up with that anchor Shining Armor!

Ahuizotl: Oh yeah...because it's Shining Armor's fault that the BroMans were a complete failure….

Garble: Glad you see it my way, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: I didn't mean it like TH-screw it. Blah blah blah I am disgusted blah blah blah….

-Sunset and Flash celebrate by making out, though Sunset stops when she sees Midnight checking on Hugh. She grabs Flash's jaw and forcefully turns it to meet with Midnight. She then nods her head towards Midnight's direction, to which Flash responds with by grabbing Midnight's hair, earning even more boos from the crowd-

Ahuizotl: GODDAMMIT! STOP WHERE YOU STAND!

-Sunset grins wider the more Flash positions Midnight for the Flash Flood. As he puts her head between his legs, Clip Clop and Dance Fever are in the ring, running the two crazed lovers off-

Ahuizotl: GOOD! Get them the hell out of here! They're SICK! Is that all it takes! Just a NOD from that bitch and Flash'll do anything she wants him to?!

Garble: Love makes you do weird things, 'Zotl…

Ahuizotl: Yeah, like the love your mom and dad had made YOU. A REALLY weird thing!

Garble: You can't use Berry Punch's joke and expect it to work for you. -shakes his head-

Ahuizotl: Oh, whatever! The fact is is that Flash Sentry is so completely enamored by this woman that he would STAB his best friend in the back, and nearly flip a woman into the air and drop her on her head without even batting an EYELASH?!

Garble: Like Flash said...he'll do ANYTHING to please Sunset….

Ahuizotl: Why? So she can "please" him?! I would pass...THE WOMAN DRANK BLOOD! Who KNOWS what I would catch!

-Sunset doesn't nibble, but she BITES Flash's earlobe, eliciting a pained growl from Flash-

Ahuizotl: If it hurts, then why does he LIKE IT?!

Garble: JESUS, 'Zotl! It's called FOREPLAY!

Ahuizotl: Yeah, and foreplay is for the BEDROOM!

Garble: Sunset Shimmer's BEST FOR BUSINESS! She can shag wherever she'd like….

Ahuizotl: Do you hear yourself right now?!

Garble: No, but I do hear you AND I DON'T LIKE IT. So it's time for a commercial break.

Ahuizotl: By all means, get your composure back….God knows we wouldn't want you not at your absolute BEST out here…

-Midnight glares at Sunset as the rest of the Oddities check on Hugh. Sunset and Flash aren't even paying attention to her, as they are too busy rubbing their private parts together-

Crowd: GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM!

*Commercial*

Garble: -as "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies plays in the background- We would like to give special thanks to Sick Puppies, for "You're Going Down"! The official theme song of EWF Retribution, which is a little less than three weeks away!

Ahuizotl: I cannot wait for it, boy! Proving Grounds put the EWF on the MAP, and Retribution is sure to pick up where it left off!

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true…* -BOO, BOO, BOO. BA-BOO, BOO BOO. Oh sorry just tuning my guitar-

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONEEE FAAALLL! Introducing FIRST! Accompanied to the ring, by ONE HALF...of the Chick...Combo Champions...Silver Spoon! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 117 POOOUNDS! DIAAAAMOOND...TIIIIIARAAAAAA!

Garble: Speaking of Retribution, THIS young lady will have a match there!

Ahuizotl: That's right. Announced earlier tonight, Diamond Tiara will battle the rough and tumble offense of Berry Punch. It's sure to be a saliva-splatter!

Garble: ...The HELL did you just say…?

Ahuizotl: Funny...usually I'm saying that to YOU every week….

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head…* -it's not often BOTH superstars in a match are being booed, but hey, anything can happen in deh Eh Dubya Eff-WAIT NO BOO PUN?! I'VE LOST MY TOUCH-

Madden: Aaaand...HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 123 POUNDS! She is...the Eternal...WOMMEENNN'SSSSSS CHAMPIOOONN…..TWIIIIILIIIIGHHTTT….SPARKLE!

Garble: And we all already know that Twilight will be in action at Retribution, as well. She'll be in the FEATURE match, which is what you can expect when you're the CHAMPION…..and best for business.

Ahuizotl: Ugh! This is too much! It's coming to the point where I want Lightning Dust to win at Retribution, because we KNOW that Luna and Swirlinaitis aren't going to call her...THAT.

Garble: Call her what? -leans his ear towards Ahuizotl-

Ahuizotl: There is no way I'm going to say that….

Garble: Say what?

Ahuizotl: NO!

Garble: SAY IT, YOU JERK! SAY IT!

Ahuizotl: RING THE BELL!

Match 3: Diamond Tiara w/ Silver Spoon vs Twilight Sparkle

Ahuizotl: This is Twilight's first match since winning the Eternal Women's Championship at Proving Grounds…

Garble: And you're going to see just WHY Ms. Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis picked HER to lead the EWF for the foreseeable future. You have my word….

Crowd: WE WANT TURF! WE WANT TURF! WE WANT TURF! WE WANT TURF!

*Now trending on Twitter: #FlashPusstry, #SalivaSplatter, #BestforBusiness*

-16 minutes later-

-Close to the corner, Diamond Tiara goes for The Diamond Cutter, but Twilight counters by shoving Diamond in the air. Diamond's "v-section" (you know) crashes into the ringpost, causing the crowd to "OHHH." Diamond's lower back now straddles the middle turnbuckle, as she writhes in pain-

Crowd: HOW'S YOUR PUS-SY? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* HOW'S YOUR PUS-SY? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* HOW'S YOUR PUS-SY? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: Typical Lunacy fans...THIS IS SERIOUS! Diamond's hymen could be ruptured!

Ahuizotl: -gasps- I think I've finally figured out why you're so whiny always!

Garble: This isn't the best time….

Ahuizotl: So...when was it when YOUR hymen ruptured?

Garble: ...Okay...now this is the WORST time…

-Twilight grabs Diamond by the neck, pulling her off of the middle rope a bit, and then executing a neckbreaker. As soon as Twilight can hook Diamond's leg, Silver Spoon interrupts the possible ending of the match by double axe handling Twilight's back. The crowd begins to boo as the bell rings, signaling the end of a very competitive match-

Ahuizotl: Twilight might of had it there! Can't Silver Spoon keep her moldy self outside the ring where it belonged at the moment?

Garble: Like a GOOD FRIEND, Silver Spoon was worrying about Diamond Tiara's health! HER HYMEN COULD BE RUPTURED, GODDAMMIT!

Ahuizotl: She's a COMPETITOR. She's supposed to fight through it!

Garble: NOBODY CAN FIGHT THROUGH A RUPTURED HYMEN!

-Silver Spoon grabs onto the top rope with both hands, and begins choking Twilight with her boot, as Diamond continues to lay on her back in the corner. The cheer percentage of the crowd suddenly goes up to 100%-

Ahuizotl: Wait! It's...Lightning Dust?!

-Lightning Dust enters the ring, and clobber Silver with a roundhouse kick when she turns around. Silver falls to the mat and then rolls out of the ring like a forgotten tumbleweed-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST!

Garble: But she DESPISES Twilight! Why did she help her?

-Lightning retrieves the Eternal Women's championship from the timekeeper's table, and then re-enters the ring. Twilight has positioned herself seated by the ropes in the ring. When Lightning approaches her, title in hand, she stands up-

Crowd: KNOCK HER OUT! KNOCK HER OUT! KNOCK HER OUT! KNOCK HER OUT!

-Twilight has a pleading look on her face as she looks into Lightning's eyes. Lightning has a slight curl in her upper lip-

Garble: Are these two going to duke it out before Retribution?!

-Lightning lightly shoves the title into Twilight's chest, and walks out of the ring without a second's hesitation. The crowd seems very disappointed by the lack of Twilight GETTIN' KNOCKED DAH FUCK OUT, MAN-

Ahuizotl: Either Lightning Dust is playing games, or she finally sees the innocence in Twilight Sparkle…

Garble: I doubt that. Lightning's pretty stubborn. She'll be in action in the main event, though. Maybe she wants to take out her aggression on Rarity.

Madden: The winner of this match...by DISQUALIFICATIOOONNN….TWILIIIIIGHT...SPAAAARKLE!

-Twilight looks at the stage in confusion. She then looks at her title, and leaves the ring, slapping hands with few kids on her trek back up the stage-

*Backstage…*

-Timmy Tmz (pronounced TIMMY TIMS) stops Lightning Dust in the hallway on her way back from the ring-

Timmy: Lightning Dust! -she turns around- What was that out there? You had the opportunity to DROP Twilight Sparkle...but you didn't take it.

Lightning: Yeah...yeah, I didn't...I helped her sorry ass...and it WASN'T because I felt sorry for her…

Timmy: Then why did you help her?

Lightning: Because I want Twilight to be 100% for Proving Grounds, so I can HANDILY beat her ass, and regain what is rightfully MINE, the Eternal Women's championship. Beating an injured Twilight would make my victory tainted, and that would not be well on my psyche…I want Twilight at her BEST.

Timmy: Do you fear that you not be left at your "best" following your match with Rarity tonight?

Lightning: There's a strong possibility that Rarity is going to weaken me some-hell, A LOT. She's another competitor, like Rainbow Dash, that I respect. I know we're going to have a match worthy of the main event, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I DO plan to use Rarity to send a STATEMENT to Twilight, and those two schmucks hiding in their air conditioned office right now….they're next after I get my title back...-walks off-

*Commercial…*

-As we return, we see Twist in the ring sucking on a heart lollipop probably laced with arsenic. Her theme song plays in the background, as everybody in the arena awaits her weekly death, though they refuse to even look at her, insteading opting to turn their backs-

Garble: Last week was the greatest Twist squash to date...as she was LITERALLY SQUASHED by a giant rock, known simply as Tom.

Ahuizotl: Nobody knows how that rock was even able to get to the ring, let alone WIN A MATCH. Who gives a damn, though? As long as each Twist match ends with her in pain I'm fine…

Garble: He was probably animatronic. Or possessed by some weird chicks in the bayou….

Ahuizotl: Are you by any chance talking about this strange group we've been seeing pop up on Lunacy at the end of the show for the past few weeks?

Garble: Yeah, I am...from what we've been told...they are known simply...as The Wythyst Family...take a look, into their warped world…

?: What shall it profit a man...that gains the world...but loses his soul on the way?

-The same heavy breathing, as well as the usual guitar riff kicks in, as we hear the cackle of the fedora lady, who has gained more weight once again. She at one point is standing on a stump, with her eyes closed, her head down, and her arms outstretched. Her followers watch her, entranced. She twirls in the woods as the lady in the flannel watches from afar. The camera travels down a road for a second, and then gives us a quick glimpse of a trailer from far away.-

?: You guys know me right? -a sign is displayed that says "NO TRESPASSING. Violators will be prosecuted.- I'm that person that helps you unsolve..all the riddles-elaborates..of your own mind! -the fedora lady looks around her as she stands in the woods. She then looks up at the sky.- Blame the new selfishness, that you never even knew!-a consciousness..UNDISCOVERED!

-the same rocking horse that rocks on its own is shown, and then the grasshopper that walks forward and then backward. The lady with the sheep mask in one frame is standing still in the very back of the woods, but in the next frame she is shown to be much farther up, and looking out to her side, her body twisted in direction. There is a quick shot of a dirt mound, followed by a shot of the fedora lady laughing, her purple, stringy hair flowed over her face. The figurine of a little girl with a basket is shown again, followed by a shot of the fedora lady in the dark. A split second later, an orange light shines through the cracks of the door she is standing in, and we can see that she has a menacing look on her face.-

?: And whether they like it or not…-a shot of a barb-wire fence- WHETHER THEY REFUSE IT OR NOT- -the fedora lady is looking up at the wooden ceiling of the house she stands in, quite intrigued. Suddenly, the music stops, and our ears are met with the eerie sound of something you would hear in a movie. It's like a poltergeist screech. As it plays, the lady with the sheep mask is shown standing in the woods, though it is rather blurry. After a second, her statute becomes less blurry. We can slightly hear children giggling in the background.-

-It is dark, but a barn door slowly open, revealing the fedora lady rocking in her chair, the lady with the sheep mask and the lady with the flannel guarding her.-

?: We will pry their eyes open…-the sound of a faucet being tightened by a wrench-

Flannel lady: We are the ones…

?: And force them...to watch…-it skips around, as we hear the giggles of the fedora lady.-

Sheep lady: We're coming….-as she walks through the woods, the flannel lady watching ahead of her-

?: -a scary close up on her face- RUN…

-more laughter from the fedora lady, as we see the table which holds the antique doll from before. The fedora lady points off into the distance, as the shot goes back to the doll, and then back to the barn, where the rocking chair rocks by itself.-

?: -in a flash, appears in front of the rocking chair, dressed in a brown apron- I! AM THE EATER OF WORLDS! -there is darkness once again, as we hear the primal scream of a little girl-

-the children's laughter returns, and so does the light, as we see the fedora lady staring back at us. Her upper lip twitches, her eyes wild.-

?: ….RUN….-darkness one final time-...We're coming…

-We cut back to the arena, as we hear the cheers and applause of the audience, and we see the stunned looks of Ahuizotl and Garble-

Ahuizotl: They say they are coming...we do not know WHY..we do not know WHEN...but one thing is for certain...these fans are READY for them.

Garble: So am I, 'Zotl! Ya know, many in the back are alarmed by this Wythyst Family...I, however, welcome them to Lunacy with open arms! -Ahuizotl stares at him- What? It's already crazy here, man! Why not just pile it on? Besides, maybe they're nice ladies…-Ahuizotl rolls his eyes- So they make the children scream! You heard them laugh in there too, though! Maybe they have a...a-a- daycare center!

Ahuizotl: Oh will you stop it? We've got a Twist match to call.

Garble: Well YEAH, of course I'm not gonna stop! I don't wanna watch that cootie-bucket wrestle!

Ahuizotl: But you get to watch her be mercilessly BEATEN, keep that in mind.

Garble: Hmmm…-thinks-...You're right! WHOEVER IS FIGHTING HER, KILL HER! I WANT HER DEAD! MURDER HER WITH YOUR ENTIRE BEING!

*EGO's theme. Whatever it is, IT PLAYS….*

Garble: ...HMM?!

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDSS...FLEEEURRR..DE LIIIS!

Garble: Ooohh...THAT makes WAY more sense! I thought Twist was going to fight Gustave or Fancy, which also would've been acceptable!

Ahuizotl: But instead, we are...treated? I guess treated, with the singles DEBUT of Fleur De Lis!

Garble: Normally, I would say that Twist is screwed, but the only match Fleur has had was that battle royal where everyone threw her out at once. Other than that, NOTHING. At least Twist has a bit more experience in the ring. But she sucks so that means nothing.

Ahuizotl: Getting down to it, Fleur is going to HAVE to wrestle, because she's got to face Applejack at Retribution, and you DON'T want to go into a match unprepared against APPLEJACK.

Garble: True. She'll cut you down like a decrepit apple tree….

-Fleur jumps on the apron, and looks out to the crowd with a wink. She enters the ring, and flips her hair, sliding down as she holds on to the top rope. Many flashbulbs go off-

Ahuizotl: I guess I've gotta give points to the young lady for coming out here ALONE.

Garble: Granted, there shouldn't be much to worry about...I mean, it's TWIST…

Match 4: Twist vs Fleur De Lis

-As the bell rings, a small rock drops from the sky. As it hits the mat, a small, rolled up note stands out among the many tiny crumbs of earth.-

Twist: Huh...whath's tith? -she picks up the note, and begins to read it.-

"Meet me at Retribution...and I will ROCK YOUR WORLD.

P.S. Stay away from Tom, you cheeky slut. You know not the sediments you tamper with."

-Twist looks up, and notices a pair of turquoise eyes staring down at her in the rafters. They disappear when spotted.-

Ahuizotl: Hmmm…..I don't even know.

Garble: Yeah me neither. Looks like someone has ACTUALLY set their sights on Twist for once, though….ick.

Ahuizotl: I'm sure this person has their reasons.

Twist: Oh hey I'm suppothed to loth rith abouth now. -looks up-

*DDT 6!* (though you fancy sheets can call it "Lis de Resistance")

Garble: Hey, at least she knows her place!

-Fleur poses on top of Twist's body as her way of a pin-

-1…..2….3! The crowd boos, as they were hoping for more Twist abuse. Fleur celebrates like she had just gotten followed by Ron Jeremy on Twitter, though-

*Now trending on Twitter: The Wythyst Family, Lightning Dust*

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER...FLEEEUURR...DE LIIIIS!

Garble: That was the greatest pin I've ever seen….

Ahuizotl: Fleur has a win under her belt, but Twist is NO Applejack….

Garble: No shit. You're right, though. EGO had better be training Fleur HARD for this match, or else that beautiful face of hers isn't going to be making money for quite a while…

Ahuizotl: -as Fleur continues to pose- I truly am interested in who that was that threatened Twist.

Garble: Who HASN'T threatened Twist? She gets so much hate mail that the post office just sends it to her already dug grave.

Ahuizotl: Doesn't shock me at all, truthfully…

-As Twist lays unconscious on the mat, the turquoise eyes return at the top of the rafters, staring down at her.-

Garble: ….Damn dude.

*Interview Area…*

Silver: I am now standing by with the Carnage Champion, Rumble…-Rumble is revealed to be taking selfies WHAT A SHOCKER- and of course, he is escorted by Bulk Biceps, Flitter, and Cloudchaser…-Flitter and Cloudchaser do slutty things like check to see if their manicure was well executed, and Bulk Biceps looks intimidating- Rumble, many people have been asking for the past week, WHY did you interrupt the match between Damien Sandow and Bill Nyeker?

Rumble: -gives Silver a "isn't it obvious" look- Because I'm the King of Cuteville, that's why…

Silver: But..why were you so shocked to see that Sandow won by disqualification? Didn't you know that was going to happen?

Rumble: Of course I did! I'm not the Carnage Champion for nothing! I figured if I interfered then the match would be ruled a no contest.

Silver: And why would you want that?

Rumble: I'm not BLIND, you know...I see all those hacks on social media, labelling me as nothing more than a "pretty boy", saying that I don't DESERVE this championship, yet my brother over on Sublime can retain his title by countout and nobody bats an eye! I haven't even been champion a MONTH, and I'm already SICK of it! I needed to prove myself, and figured defending my title against TWO uggos AT ONCE would silence my not so lovely critics. It didn't initially work out how I wanted it to, but I'm glad that Mr. Swirlinaitis gave me this opportunity. The opportunity to prove that I AM a better and more deserving champion than BLUNDERLANE, and that I AM more than just a pretty face! -walks off in a huff, his posse close behind.-

Garble: Inspiring words by the Gorgeous One. He's fed up with all of these naysayers calling his title victory a fluke! He pinned Overdrive in the middle of the ring!

Ahuizotl: Sure. After a smartphone was smashed over the back of his head….

Garble: It doesn't matter. At the end of the day, there is no asterisk by Rumble's name in the record book. He won the title, and he'll be defending at Retribution! Where is Overdrive now? In the pit of irrelevancy.

Ahuizotl: You won't be saying that in one year's time, I guarantee you. He's a star in the making Overdrive is.

Garble: Eh. Speaking of stars, we are joined here at ringside by one of the men Rumble will be defending his title against at Retribution...Mr. William Nyeker!

Nyeker: Thank you, Mr. Garble for the remarkable introduction.

Garble: -cute anime face- Oh, it's nothing, sir! I am so glad you are out here!

Nyeker: Well, it's more to track my students' progress than anything, but it's nice to take a break from the woes of teaching. These students of mine are just so jejune sometimes...I don't think I can go on. You on the other hand, Mr. Garble, are a PRIME example of the perfect student. I can envision you graduating any day now. Mr. Ahuizotl, on the other hand…-looks down at his end of the announce table- still has some room for improvement….

Garble: Yeah, 'Zotl! You should be more like me!

Ahuizotl: Boy, you are no angel. I know for a fact that you were the kid that thought the wrapping of a crayola crayon was edible…

Garble: -whispers- The crayon itself, too….-frowns, as Mr. Nyeker removes Garble's gold stars from his chart- DAMMIT!

Nyeker: That's strike one.

*RUMBLE'S THEME. IT'S SWAGGALICIOUS, DAWG. There are also cheers there. A lot. Alright.*

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST! Accompanied to the ring...by Bulk Biceps..Flitter..and Cloudchaser! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 192 POOOUNDS! He is, the CarnAAAGGEEE ChampIOOONNN…..RrrrrrrrUMBLLLLLLEEEE!

Ahuizotl: Rumble is officially on a mission now. His title victory WOULD'VE been impressive, but he had Flitter and Cloudchaser to help him all the way. We'll see if Rumble is truly set on fighting his own battles for once.

Garble: You seem to forget that OVERDRIVE was the one that wanted Flitter and Cloudchaser in the match. It's not Rumble's fault that he was feuding with a dummy. It's a shame you didn't open up your classroom while Overdrive was still relevant, Mr Nyeker.

Nyeker: I could've taught him so much. It seemed that his brain was already rusted over when he was built in that chop shop. I hope he didn't drop out of my class, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised.

*HALLELUJAH….* -a chorus of cheers follow, as Mr. Nyeker scowls at the arrival of his least favorite student-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From Palo Alto, CALIFORNIA! Weighing in at 247 POOOUNDS! He is, the Intellectual Savior of DEM ASSES...DAAAMIEEENNN..SAAANDOOWW!

Ahuizotl: And he's got another pair of ladies by his side! Where does he get them at?

Garble: Sluts Я Us.

Ahuizotl: Can you really say that with the way Flitter and Cloudchaser are dressed?

-Bulk Biceps bangs his hands on the table, glaring ferociously at Ahuizotl. He backs away after a few moments, but refuses to take his eyes off of him-

Garble: Nah, I can't...but apparently you can't say THAT.

-Sandow is wearing some heart-shaped sunglasses, with a teddy bear that is holding a heart that says "Shag Me" clipped to his robe. He hands it to one of the ladies, who graciously accepts it, and kisses the bear on the nose-

Nyeker: Ugh...absolutely repulsive…

Ahuizotl: Well, Valentine's Day IS coming up….

Nyeker: Yes, VALENTINE'S DAY, not INTERCOURSE DAY!

Garble: It's funny, because those are both on the same day this year…

Ahuizotl: Ha ha! I see what you did...Ha ha!

Nyeker: Your status as my most prized student has gone down a vast amount over the past few minutes, Mr. Garble…-Garble frowns-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of, Bill...which one of these students ranks higher among your favorite?

Nyeker: I truly cannot tolerate either of them...but I suppose I have to give the slight edge to Mr. Rumble. He has broken the no cell phone rule in class, but Mr. Sandow has violated the class dress code, as well as INTERRUPTING ME WHEN I AM TEACHING!

Garble: Isn't that the Golden Rule?

Nyeker: Why, yes it is. Thank you for paying attention, Mr. Garble. Speaking of gold...I plan to acquire my fair share of it when I defeat these two miscreants at Retribution…

Match 5: Damien Sandow w/ Dah Assets vs Rumble w/ Bulk Biceps, Flitter, and Cloudchaser

-11 minutes later-

-Sandow sets up for his fancy elbow after delivering his Russian legsweep-

Garble: Sandow is in complete control. He's got the champion reeling!

Nyeker: And I'm about to reel him in…-takes off his headset, determined-

Garble: M-Mr. Nyeker! Where ya going?!

-Nyeker jumps on the ring apron before Sandow can execute his elbow. Sandow tries to knock Nyeker off with the elbow originally intended for Rumble, but Nyeker jumps off at the last second-

Garble: Thew...that was a close shave. I would fall to a pile of nothing if Mr. Nyeker wasn't around to teach me!

-Sandow turns around, and is met with Rumble's spinning heel kick finisher-

Ahuizotl: The Beauty Mark! Rumble hits The Beauty Mark!

-Nyeker looks pleased by his actions, as Rumble hooks the leg-

-1...2...3!-many cheer, though it's not hard to hear some boos mixed in there-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! The Carnage Champion...RrrrrrrrUMBLLLEEEEE!

-Rumble grabs his cell phone from the corner of the ring, and wastes no time in snapping selfies as the referee presents him with his championship.-

Garble: A step in the right direction for Rumble! He's on his way to proving everybody wrong!

Ahuizotl: He won that match after interference from Bill Nyeker! That's hardly "fair."

Garble: It's not Rumble's fault that Sandow and Mr. Nyeker hate each other! What can Rumble do? Tell him to go away? This is HIS classroom!

Ahuizotl: Rumble truly is the odd man out in this equation right now...Sandow is having a match, but he also has to worry about Nyeker at the same time!

Garble: Sandow would've done the same thing, that ingrate.

-Nyeker enters the ring, and looks to inflict more punishment on Sandow, but he is also met with The Beauty Mark from Rumble! The crowd is immensely pleased-

Garble: Now COME ON, Rumble! There was no call for that!

Ahuizotl: Ya know, maybe Rumble is upset that Nyeker interfered in his match. Perhaps he wanted to beat Sandow ON HIS OWN. There was NO interference from Bulk Biceps, Flitter, OR Cloudchaser over the course of this match.

Garble: Well then kick him in the face during the triple threat match! Mr. Nyeker was just giving Sandow some discipline, and THAT doesn't concern Rumble! Rumble just made this VERY personal….

Ahuizotl: HOW was it not ALREADY personal?! There's a championship at stake here!

-Sandow's ladies try to enter the ring to assist their man, but Flitter and Cloudchaser pull them off the apron, and ram them into the barricade at the same time-

Ahuizotl: Now THAT'S uncalled for, boy!

Garble: -taken aback- Calm down, 'Zotl…

Ahuizotl: Calm down?! You're the one that's yelling because you're a teacher's PET!

Garble: -gasps- I'LL MEET YOU OUT BY THE MONKEY BARS!

Ahuizotl: Fine! 3:30. BE THERE.

Garble: I can't THEN! I have piano practice!

Ahuizotl: Alright HEY wanna jump some rope?

Garble: SURE.

-Rumble lays down between both of his fallen opponents, and snaps selfies, as the title is precisely placed across his chest-

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

*Commercial…*

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -SO MANY CHEERS CAN YOU EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE THE AMOUNT OF CHEERAGE THAT IS HAPPENING?-

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST! Accompanied…by Fluttershy! From Loneyville! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS...RAARRRITYYY!

Garble: There she is, 'Zotl! As far as I'm concerned, the M...V...P, when it comes to wrestling matches, here in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: Absolutely. Her two bouts against Colgate will NEVER be forgotten, and her match 2 weeks ago against Midnight Strike is something you have to see to believe...this woman, is simply SPECTACULAR.

Garble: And at Retribution, she faces her biggest challenge YET, when she is pitted against the ever sadistic Sunset Shimmer.

Ahuizotl: For the Crater Chick championship, no less! And that is no doubt going to be another stellar match. But first… Rarity is going to put on a CLINIC...with THIS woman….

*Welcome to the Danger Zone* -HI! MILLY BAYS HERE WITH THIS INCREDIBLE OFFER! IF YOU BUY ONE ARENA FULL OF SCREAMING FANS, I'LL THROW IN A SECOND, ABSOLUTELY FREE!-

Garble: They are on THEIR FEET!

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From CLOOOUDSDAALLEEE! Weighing in at 123 POOOUNDSS! LLLLLLLLIGHTTTNIIING...DUST!

Ahuizotl: You wanna talk about determination? You wanna talk about DRIVE? This woman, Lightning Dust, EXEMPLIFIES these terms! She hasn't wrestled since Proving Grounds. We all know the story…

Garble: Yeah, she was HUMBLED!

Ahuizotl: She was robbed. Nobody can deny that. She wants Twilight Sparkle at 100% for their match at Retribution, and that's very noble of her. But for now, she's gotta worry about being 100% against, as you said, one of the greatest wrestlers we have in this business, Rarity.

Garble: Lightning Dust sure as hell ain't no slouch, either. She's not going to let up on Rarity, and Rarity ain't gonna let up on her. It's technicality vs speed here tonight. That's one of the greatest matchups you can have, folks.

Ahuizotl: It's a test of will, for sure. Rarity has to work on grounding Lightning Dust, while Lightning needs to stay away from those dreaded suplexes and draining submissions of Rarity. And lest not forget...that Sequin Special, which is sure to knock the air out of Rarity…

*Now trending on Twitter: Rumble, #CrayolaCrumbs, #AhuizotlvsGarbleUltimateJumpropeMayhem*

Garble: That's going to have to become a thing some day…

Ahuizotl: I'm up for it.

Garble: I'm not. I've seen you double dutch...looks like you're havin' a seizure…

Main Event: Rarity w/ Fluttershy vs Lightning Dust

-Rarity and Lightning Dust shakes hands before locking up. The crowd cheers, and immediately begins to pick sides-

Crowd: LET'S GO RAR-I-TY! LET'S GO LIGHT-NING! LET'S GO RAR-I-TY! LET'S GO LIGHT-NING! LET'S GO RAR-I-TY! LET'S GO LIGHT-NING!

Ahuizotl: It's 50/50! This is going to be a HELL of a main event!

Garble: Let's not stray away from that handshake so quickly. We NEVER saw Lightning show that kind of respect to ANYBODY while she was champion. I'm telling you, 'Zotl. She was straight up HUMBLED after the loss at Proving Grounds.

Ahuizotl: Maybe she was always this respectful, but didn't think she would have to show it because she was the champion. It's hard to say. Maybe basically getting TURNED ON by someone she THOUGHT was her friend helped her learn humility, too.

-6 minutes later-

-Rarity is outside the ring, stirring after being sent out by Lightning Dust. Lightning bounces off the ropes, as the crowd's "OOOHHH" builds up, and then climaxes when halfway out of the ring, Rarity catches Lightning in a DDT, slamming her head right down to the protective padding. Fluttershy silently can't believe what she has just seen, and neither can the fans, as they are going nuts-

Garble: WOW! ….WOW!

Ahuizotl: Lightning Dust was about to rock Rarity with a suicide dive, but Rarity caught her IN MID...FLIGHT. IN MID-FLIGHT...with a DDT! WOW INDEED.

Garble: Th-...thanks...I didn't even know what to say!

Crowd: HO-LY-SHIT! HO-LY-SHIT! HO-LY-SHIT! HO-LY-SHIT!

Ahuizotl: And we're only SIX MINUTES in! And this crowd is ALREADY letting the expletives fly out! I'm ALREADY on the edge of my seat!

-Rarity quickly shoves Lightning in the ring, but only gets a 2 when she covers her-

Garble: I have a feeling these ladies are JUST getting started….

*Now trending on Twitter: #LightningvsRarity (number 1 trend worldwide)*

-2 minutes later-

-Lightning Dust goes for a roundhouse kick on Rarity, but Rarity catches her leg, and then proceeds to wrap her other arm across Lightning's back-

Garble: Oh no….

-Rarity uses Lightning's own leg to propel her into the air. Lightning's back hits the middle rope, and then the back of her head crashes into the canvas. The crowd is going crazy again-

Garble: AN EXPLODER SUPLEX! Lightning's coccyx just SMASHED right into that turnbuckle pad! What IMPACT!

Ahuizotl: And this is EXACTLY what Lightning should've avoided….

1….2…-Lightning kicks out, as the "LET'S GO LIGHTNING/LET'S GO RARITY" duel chants break out once again-

-5 minutes later-

-Rarity has Lightning locked in an Abdominal stretch. After some inspiration from the crowd, Lightning escapes it by tripping Rarity on her back with one of her legs. Immediately, Lightning jumps into the air, attempting a standing moonsault. Rarity moves out of the way at the last minute, though-

Ahuizotl: UNBELIEVABLE! Rarity's lucky to have avoided that…

-As Lightning stirs, Rarity takes the opportunity to run off the ropes, looking to hit Lightning with a front dropkick as she is on her knees. Lightning leaps over Rarity as her boots are flying right at her face. As she leaps, she is able to grab both of Rarity's feet, and hold her shoulders down to the mat with her body weight. The crowd, yet again, cannot believe what they are seeing-

Ahuizotl: JACKKNIFE PIN! JACKKNIFE PIN! -1….2…-Rarity kicks out-..Man!

Garble: The ATHLETICISM! How does she do all this?!

Ahuizotl: I think it's just natural to her!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-8 minutes later-

-Lightning stands on the apron, after having Rarity reeling. She jumps off the ropes, and does a 450 in the air, but Rarity catches her in mid-air. She soon lifts her high into the air, causing blood to rush to Lightning's head. The crowd applauds at the feat of strength-

Ahuizotl: What STRENGTH by Rarity! What is she going to do to Lightning here?

-Lightning knees Rarity on the top of the head, and gets free of her grip. Lightning then presses both of her hands onto Rarity's forehead, and uses the momentum to LEAP backwards out of her grasp, landing on her feet. The crowd cannot stop cheering-

Garble: GodDAMN! She's the Princess of Parkour!

-Lightning immediately hits Rarity with an enziguri-

Ahuizotl: I don't know WHAT Rarity was going for. Could've been a vertical suplex, or a brainbuster, but Lightning Dust had it scouted! She is just THAT GOOD!

-Lightning quickly goes up to the top turnbuckle. She positions herself, and then looks out at the crowd. They are amped up.-

Crowd: JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!

-Without a second more hesitation, Lightning leaps off the top rope-

Garble: Ask and you shall reCIIIEEEVEEE! -Lightning flips herself in the air, and lands right on Rarity's rib- FUUUUUCK!

Ahuizotl: Corkscrew Shooting Star Press! Lightning calls it "Astraphobia", which is the fear of Lightning!

-1…..2…..DAMN RIGHT IT'S 3! The crowd erupts in cheers, as the bell rings-

Garble: It's over! What. A. MATCH!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEERRR! LLLLLLIGHTNING….DUUUUSSSTTTT!

-Lightning shoots a fist into the air, before standing on the middle rope, looking out at all of her supporters-

Ahuizotl: If you do not believe that Lightning Dust is ready for Retribution...then you, my friend, are a moron. What resolve by Lightning Dust!

Garble: What EVERYTHING by Lightning Dust! AND Rarity! ...Just….just….WOW!

Ahuizotl: Couldn't have said it any better myself! These two women proved why they are in title matches at Retribution! And if Lightning beats Twilight, I think I speak for EVERYBODY when I say that I wouldn't mind seeing Rarity...vs Lightning Dust...for the Eternal Women's Championship!

Garble: No argument out of me there, 'Zotl!

-Lightning Dust grabs a seated Rarity's hand, and pulls her back up to her feet. They shake hands again-

Ahuizotl: ...I love it. That's just incredible. Kudos to these two women! K-U-D-O-S!

-Lightning points at Rarity, and then winks at Fluttershy, who can't help but clap, before leaving the ring. Fluttershy enters the ring, and hugs Rarity-

Fluttershy: That was...I don't even know what to say, Rarity! It was just…

Rarity: Say no more, sweetie. Lightning Dust is a terrific competitor. I'm glad that we could leave you speechless.

Fluttershy: ...I hope I can wrestle as good as you someday…

Rarity: -smiles- You will darling...I know it!

-The crowd gives Rarity a standing ovation, as Fluttershy slowly raises the hand of her friend. It's not very high in the air, because she's shy, but Rarity appreciates it-

Crowd: THANK YOU RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-You can see tears forming in Rarity's eyes, as we cut to our final commercial-

*Only perfection around…* -the mood turns sour after the spectacular match beforehand-

Garble: It's time, 'Zotl….

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome. The General Manager of Lunacy...Luna! And StAAARR...Swirlinaitis!

Garble: The moment has arrived! The greatest General Manager and EVP we could ask for are HERE!

Ahuizotl: They've been promoting for a WEEK that they are going to take care of some kind of problem. I don't know what that could be, but I bet it's something that didn't to be fixed…

Garble: Just sit back and shut up and maybe YOU won't be the problem….

-Luna and Swirlinaitis enter the ring, and are handed a microphone for each-

Crowd: LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS! LUNA SUCKS!

Swirlinaitis: My name...is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis…-mostly boos-..I am the EXECUTIVE Vice President...of Talent Relations. And WOW...how about that main event, huh? -the crowd cheers once again-

Luna: It truly was a classic, and one of the reasons why the Equestrian Wrestling Federation is taking over not only the sports world, but social media as well!

Swirlinaitis: ….We can top that, though.

Luna: Yes, we can. There's no point in repeating ourselves. We are here tonight for ONE reason, and that is to solve a little...dispute we are having.

Swirlinaitis: Not "we" as in..it's a dispute BETWEEN me and Luna..but rather...a contracted EWF employee has been giving us problems since the first show. It's come to the point where he has alienated those around him.

Luna: And it stops TONIGHT….Ahuizotl...come in this ring, please….

-Garble and Ahuizotl look at each other. Ahuizotl gives a "no going back now" shrug, takes off his headset, and proceeds to enter the ring. He is also given a microphone-

-Ahuizotl stands in front of Luna and Swirlinaitis, his hands behind his back-

Luna: ….I think you know why you're here, Ahuizotl…

Ahuizotl: ...I have an idea, yes…

Luna: Ahuizotl, as a commentator here in the EWF...it is YOUR JOB to provide the EWF fans with FAIR and UNBIASED coverage of Lunacy. But ever since the first broadcast, you have blatantly DEFIED this order, instead opting to give your own perspective on what you see…

Ahuizotl: Yes. I'm COMMENTATING WHAT I SEE. And WHAT I SEE, EVERY WEEK, is complete CHAOS. Best friends getting stabbed in the back isn't a rarity around here, it's actually quite common! Blood has been spilt, and DRANK, and the weaknesses of others are both EXPLOITED and EXPANDED UPON. Women like Diamond Tiara and Sunset Shimmer seem hell-bent on making anyone they come across MISERABLE. And you two REWARD that? You REWARD Sunset Shimmer with a title because she ruthlessly INJURED Cadance?! You stand back and do NOTHING as Diamond Tiara and her other skankateers berate Scootaloo? As they mock Berry Punch's alcohol addiction? That's not FAIR! What I say IS FAIR! Who the hell accepts what those women do as being FAIR?

Luna: I hope you realize just how BUSY me and Mr. Swirlinaitis are. This isn't just a "Monday thing"...we have meetings to go to, promotion to set up, whether that be events or television interviews with the talent EVERYDAY. This job doesn't let up. And neither does this BUSINESS-

Ahuizotl: I understand how this business is! I get that if you can't take the abuse, then you should go home. But I'm upset with the EMOTIONAL abuse, not the PHYSICAL! It's one thing to beat somebody in a match, but to RAM THEIR GIRLFRIEND INTO A BARRICADE afterwards? To attempt to CRIPPLE somebody just because your girlfriend "said so"? NO! It doesn't work like that! This is a SPORT, not a PRISON! This arena is called The Asylum because the fans are CRAZY, in a GOOD WAY. They think just like any other normal person, and that is that the crap that goes on here is BULLSHIT! -crowd erupts in cheers-

Swirlinaitis: Hey! Watch your mouth!

Crowd: AHUI-ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AHUI-ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AHUI-ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Luna: It's fine, Mr. Swirlinaitis…-stern look, though the crowd keeps chanting over her as she talks- I understand your frustration. But it doesn't end there, Ahuizotl...since joining the commentary booth, you've also alienated your broadcast partner, Garble…

-Ahuizotl looks back at Garble, who has his hands on his lap, and looks rather sad-

Swirlinaitis: Every time you shouted about something being "unfair", Garble would yell back that it was "totally fair." And then Garble began being unbiased when he would nearly lose his mind when Diamond Tiara or Rumble would show up. You're not supposed to do that! You've got to contain yourself!

Ahuizotl: And do you REALLY believe that Garble thinks like that? We're not ROBOTS, dammit! We can think for ourselves! The fans watching at home sure don't seem to mind…-cheers-

Luna: You are a beloved figure here in the EWF, but you're going to have to do what you're told, Ahuizotl. Both you AND Garble. It's what is Best...for Bus-

Ahuizotl: SHUT UP! -spit flies in Luna's face, as the crowd becomes unglued- STOP SAYING THAT! YOU CALL GIVING A TITLE TO SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T DESERVE IT "BEST FOR BUSINESS"?! YOU CALL SCREWING SOMEONE OUT OF THEIR TITLE "BEST FOR BUSINESS"?! IF YOU KEEP THINKING SHIT LIKE THAT IS "BEST FOR BUSINESS", THE EWF IS GOING TO GO OUT OF BUSINESS! AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAU-

-Ahuizotl is met with a slap across the face from Luna before he can finish his sentence. The crowd "OOOH"s before booing. Garble suddenly stands up from his chair-

Luna: ENOUGH! I tried to be civil with you, but you are UNBEARABLE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Ahuizotl...you've left me no choice...YOU'RE FIRED! -even more boos circle in, as Ahuizotl just stands there, taking the news in- GET OUT OF MY RING! GO!

-Ahuizotl doesn't even beg to differ. He just exits the ring. Garble runs over to him-

Garble: You can't go, man! YOU CAN'T GO!

-Ahuizotl doesn't respond. He just continues to walk up the stage-

Crowd: THANK YOU 'ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU 'ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU 'ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Garble looks on as Ahuizotl leaves and never looks back. He soon turns around, a furious look on his face. He enters the ring in a huff, and confronts Luna and Swirlinaitis, who share the same satisfied smirk-

Swirlinaitis: It's okay, Garble..he's gone now. You are free! You don't have to be unbiased anymo-

Garble: Free?! I'M free?! I'm pretty sure HE'S the one who is FREE! And I'm happy for him...I truly am….because now he doesn't have to deal with you two assholes, telling him how to do his job!

Luna: You be very careful with what you say, Garble...or else you'll be joining him….

Garble: Oh yeah, I'm very scared of the blueberry in dress pants….-cheers- let me tell you something! There is NOBODY around here, that DOES. THEIR. JOB. BETTER..than AHUIZOTL! -more cheers- He gives SO MUCH to this brand! He is BELOVED by the fans, and you think you're not gonna get your head chewed off for annexing him?!

Luna: Why are you even taking his side? I thought you didn't like him!

Garble: Oh my fuck-...DO YOU EVEN WATCH THE SHOW?! Last week, I said LIIIIIIIVVEEE, that I respected the hell out of that man. But that wasn't news to ME. I've ALWAYS respected him! It's like he just said...do you REALLY think I am happy when Diamond Tiara or Rumble show up?! DO YOU?! Diamond Tiara is a snobby bitch, and Rumble is more concerned over the well-being of his phone than his championship! IT'S PATHETIC! AND YOU ENDORSE IT! I'm not like this….I could NEVER be a cynical asshole like I appear to be every week…

Swirlinaitis: Appear? JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?

Garble: I didn't think I had to spell this out for you, but alright...when I got this job, of course I had to meet Ahuizotl, see if we had any kind of chemistry, because that's important for the kind of thing we were doing. Turns out that we did, even though I'm half his age. Long story short, we wanted to be...different, I guess. We came up with the idea that one of us would agree on one thing that happened, while the other disagreed. We figured it would make for some good TV...we didn't expect everything to be so fucked up around here, but we rolled with it. So, 'Zotl was the white-meat good guy, always pointing out how evil people were, while I defended these bad people with some well-thought-out, yet faulty logic. It worked PERFECTLY. And we were having FUN with it….then things LEGITIMATELY got EVIL. Sunset manipulates Flash week in and week out, Midnight Strike gets rammed into a barricade by a 275 pound dude FOR NO REASON. At this point, 'Zotl is actually PISSED, and I'm having a hard time not speaking my mind myself. Last week, I finally decided to lay off a bit, because 'Zotl was SO FURIOUS that he quit. He STOPPED COMMENTATING, so I decided to play his role, because nobody at home wants to hear one dude just fanboy over bitches and dickheads all night. And then tonight, it all boiled over….you tight-asses just have to have shit YOUR WAY. FUCK YOUR WAY! AHUIZOTL IS MY FRIEND! WE HAD FUN WITH THIS! AND THEN YOU SUCKED THE FUN OUT OF IT BY LETTING ALL THIS SHIT HAPPEN! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISGUSTED I FEEL WITH MYSELF FOR TRYING TO DEFEND SUNSET SHIMMER WHEN SHE DOES THE SHIT THAT SHE DOES? OR WHEN I HAVE TO KISS YOU TWO CLOWNS ASSES JUST SO AHUIZOTL COULD THROW A QUIRKY COME BACK MY WAY?! IT SUCKS! IT MAKES ME HATE MYSELF AT TIMES! ….But I'll admit...IT STILL FEELS BETTER THAN DOING WHAT YOU FUCKERS SAY, WHICH IS REACT TO NOTHING! HOW CAN YOU REACT TO NOTHING, WHEN EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS AROUND YOU...MAKES YOUR BLOOD BOIL?! HOW!? DO YOU HAVE ANY TIPS?! YOU DON'T! In five years, you'll be doing seminars on HOW TO DRIVE A COMPANY INTO THE GROUND! THEN YOU'LL HAVE TIPS! Meanwhile, me and Ahuizotl are going to be somewhere where we CAN speak our mind! I'm speaking it right now, and it feels FUCKIIIIIING GOOD! YOU GUYS SUCK! FUCK YOU! -points at Luna- FUCK YOU! -points at Swirlinaitis- WE NEED MORE GOOD STUFF ON THIS SHOW, LIKE THAT MAIN EVENT! -looks at the camera- Lightning Dust...Rarity….GOOD JOB, GIRLS! I wish your matches could overshadow all the shitty things that happen on this show, but that's gonna be difficult, when the ones running it..ARE SHIT! -crowd erupts in cheers-

Swirlinaitis: YOU TOO, DAMMIT! YOU'RE FIRED TOO! -boos-

Garble: You can't fire me..because I! QUIT! -cheers. Garble slams the mic down on the mat, and walks out of the ring. Luna and Swirlinaitis look on in utter disbelief, as Garble flips them both the bird, eliciting even more cheers from the crowd. Garble then salutes his former bosses, and walks off of the stage-

Crowd: GAR-BLE! GAR-BLE! GAR-BLE! GAR-BLE! GAR-BLE!

*Now trending on Twitter: Ahuizotl, Garble, #CommentatorBros*

-Luna has her hands over her head, as Swirlinaitis kicks the ropes in frustration, shouting "DAMMIT!"-

Crowd: YOU GOT PUNK'D! YOU GOT PUNK'D! YOU GOT PUNK'D! YOU GOT PUNK'D!

-The crowd comes alive once again as Lightning Dust jumps over the barricade behind the announce table. She runs into the ring as Swirlinaitis and Luna don't notice her. Lightning taps on Swirlinaitis' shoulder, and kicks him in the balls when he turns around. Luna shrieks as the crowd cheers. Luna tries to exit the ring, but Lightning grabs her by the hair, a wicked smile on her face-

Crowd: FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP!

-Before Lightning can do anything drastic, she is clobbered with the Chick Combo championship from behind by Sunset Shimmer. The crowd immediately begins booing, as Luna falls on her rump. Sunset helps her up, and picks Lightning up-

*THE LAST SUNSET!*

-Sunset holds her title up over Lightning's prone body, as Luna and Swirlinaitis, who has just gotten on his feet, applaud furiously-

-Twilight runs down the ramp and into the ring, coming face to face with Sunset, who cannot stop smirking. Sunset takes the initiative to raise Twilight's hand in the air. Twilight is shocked, and cannot react in time before Luna stands by Twilight, and raises her other hand. Swirlinaitis finishes by raising Luna's hand, as the crowd will not let up with their boos, and that is exactly how the show goes off the air. With these 4 standing tall, although Twilight looks like she'd rather be anyplace else-

Crowd: WE WANT TURF! WE WANT TURF! WE WANT TURF! WE WANT TURF!

Match Results: Scootaloo defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall  
>Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer defeated Hugh Jelly and Midnight Strike by pinfall<br>Twilight Sparkle defeated Diamond Tiara by disqualification  
>Fleur De Lis defeated Twist by pinfall<br>Rumble defeated Damien Sandow by pinfall  
>Lightning Dust defeated Rarity by pinfall<p> 


	64. An Update on Turf Following Lunacy

Earlier tonight on Monday Night Lunacy, Turf was punched by a male fan in the front row while making her entrance. The male struck Turf when she got in his face, spouting her rage as she usually does.

She was quickly rushed backstage after the event, while the male fan was escorted out of the arena, cups of beer and insults being thrown in his way.

Turf is not expected to miss any in ring action as a result of the attack. Turf suffered a scratched cornea, which isn't as severe as it may sound.

At the most, Turf will have to wear an eye patch on her right eye to prevent further aggravation. Also, it's probably going to look pretty bad-ass on her, so that's a plus.


	65. The Awkward Reviews - An Introduction

Hello, hello, wrestling fans! I am The Awkward Reviewer. You may remember me from the old EWF message board (not really old because it was thriving just a month ago), which are not around anymore because Anonymous cease and desisted our anuses. If not...hey, it's nice to indulge in your presence!

I hope we can become acquainted with each other as I attempt to be the first person to partake in weekly, yes WEEKLY reviews of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. That is Lunacy and Sublime. Duh.

First, though, some BACKSTORY. Yeah, that's always fun, running down how I got to this stage in my life. I was supposed to be something...b-but here I am now, reviewing….pro wrestling. The FUCK happened?

Don't get me wrong...I'm stoked about all this….really, I am, but...the sting of my parents' text messages every day ever since I told them of my soon to be "passion" make me feel like I am making a catastrophic mistake.

One text my mother sent me, pretty much sums up why I'm so worried about this current endeavor. It reads: "You disgust me." Very charming my mother is. A text from my old man follows. It reads: "I thought you wanted to be a sports analyst….soooo...what went wrong?" I don't know, pops. I just don't know.

Well what do parents know? This is why being an adult is so great. I am no longer bounded by their asinine anchors, nor their pleas for an uncorrupted child. No, instead I can nude dance to "I'm All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor around my small apartment in downtown Chicago and not care if mother warns me to stop so Mrs. Plambly doesn't go blind from my shiny phallus.

It's funny, because my father was the one who "corrupted" me. I will not give out my age, but I am below the age of 35, and that was how many years ago wrestling was banned from the United States. That shithead Carter probably hated gays or something. I don't know.

Anyway, before I was born, ever since my father was a little tike, he and his dad would never miss WWF on TV. Saturday Night's Main Event, Wrestlemania, all that jazz. By the time I was born, wrestling was gone and my dad had lost all of his hair as a result.

Fast forward to July last year, and news starts spreading that wrestling is coming BACK. My dad is jizzing his pants like kamikaze on D-Day, and I'm pretty excited, having watched all the pirated old WWF shows that my dad probably got from the Swedes, which have adopted the art of wrestling as their own ever since it got banned here in the states. Fucking Swiss shits. I guess they were nice giving father back his grapple porn, though. Thanks, Sweden.

But yeah. I watched old wrestle-ras with my dad for hours on end every day, and I thought it was the coolest thing. No tape ever got old, but of course we would gladly take some new stuff, too. So to find out that wrestling was returning with a big dick made...well OUR dicks big.

So we watch the first episode of Lunacy, and my dad storms out of the living room as soon as it ends. I was on the edge of my seat, but apparently he never found his seat. I check on him, wondering if he needs more nacho cheese Dorito, because who wouldn't? They are a gift from the gods.

Long story short, he says E Dub Eff is shit and leaves me to silence and my phone going nuts from Tweets on Twitter. I check and realize that Garble and Zotl were right. EWF is trending on Twitter. I thought they were bullshitting me the whole episode.

Coincidentally I find the EWF message board the next day and tell the dwellers of the internet of my dad's meltdown. Of course, it's the internet, and they shit on me and MY PEEPHOLE. I turn off my comp and confront my dad, seeing as how he never gave me a concrete reason as to why he doesn't like this new era of wrestling.

Wanna know what his answer was? "It's different" he says. Well, no shit. I think he's a sexist or something, because in the old days there weren't any women wrestlers, and if there were they were rubbing clits in the background, because I sure didn't see them. So there's over 20 women on the show and he says "fuck this I can just watch lesbian porn." I think he was too, because I heard him grunting when I knocked on the door and there was a dubious white stain by where his laptop is. I bet he thinks I think it was just Prairie Farms BUT I AIN'T NO STIFFLER.

So yeah, dad hasn't watched EWF since, and he vows he never will. I've argued with him so much about this, because truthfully, the EWF is LIGHTYEARS better than old school rassle-wres. I mean, I still enjoyed it, but it was basically nothing but bodyslams, and everyone was all big and shit, since drug tests weren't a thing back then. It looked cool, but there wasn't much in the way of substance.

But the EWF...MAN. There are a lot of women, of course, and they take care of their bodies and are very sexy and SHIT, but so do the men, too! There's Bulk Biceps, but I think he's just a beast that blares T-Pain in his earbuds as he works out and has an extensive workout routine.

And the EWF doesn't rely on BODYSLAMS to excite the crowd. And when they do, these 120 pound women or 220 pound men make it look WAY cooler than these old farts from the 70's who are probably all dead by now.

But...I can't judge, really. It's whatever you're into. My dad isn't big on change, and when you take women away from the kitchen and put them in a 20 by 20 foot square he throws a tantrum. But I'm not going to change his mind. He can watch his 144p YouTube quality Cir Rialf vs Nra Nosredna, and I'll watch my crisp Lightning Dust vs Rarity match every week and that'll be MY porn. Nobody can take it away from me, either, because it's here to STAY.

Since it's here to stay, I figured I'd review the damn thing. I don't give a sex if my own father despises me, I AM A GROWN BILLY AND GROWN BILLY WILL CREATE WORDS.

Of course, since I watched EWF, I figured I'd immediately dive right into the wrestling community. Lemme tell ya, WORST mistake of my life. Everyone is a douchebag and argues about everything. Fuck the politic and religion debates on YouTube videos...wrestling fans go BALLS DEEP to defend something that is scripted and will not change no matter how much they stroke it.

Of course, since I joined them, I am now talking like the bastards. The word "buried" makes up about 85 percent of my daily vocabulary nowadays. It makes me sick, but then again, so does Hamburger Helper, so that's cool.

I am now a giant shitslurp in real life, and I am MUCH more cynical than I was before. So don't expect my reviews to be as mature and child-friendly as they were on the message board. I've got the ICW smark running through my veins, and blood transfusions cost a lot so I have to take my deficiencies with a grain of salt and work past them.

The EWF isn't perfect, but it's pretty damn close. It is my waifu and I will nurture it with nothing but Nutella and other love substances. These reviews are my tribute to the greatest entertainment on TV. Fuck Niptuck and fuck Rocko's Modern Life. The EWF makes me proud to be a wrestling fan, despite all the bullshit I've encountered thus far. I am fully committed to being the best reviewer I can be. Just like sex. I may be rough around the edges at times, but ultimately, I'm gonna satisfy you and you're gonna have my hell-spawn. So congrats. Also like sex, I'm not going to go easy on the EWF. If something pisses me off, I will talk about it with intense vigor. Like AIDS. It is going to hurt real bad and then you will die.

My first review will be up soon. On there, I will announce my reviewing style and my rating system. No, it's NOT going to be a 5 star scale. Those are overdone and anyone that does them will be acupunctured and black bile will ooze out of their pricked pores. Have a nice day!


	66. Sublime - 2-16-14

*One hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>*Insert clever comment about the awesomeness of fireworks and pyrotechnics here*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome all to Friday Night Sublime, your best source for late-week sports entertainment. Things have definitely been heating up more and more the closer we get to Retribution.  
>Discord: Just last week our newly designated number one-contender for the International Championship, Cheerliee, was taken out by Commander Hurricane.<br>Dr. Whooves: Taken out? The woman was BRUTALIZED.  
>Discord: I think you might be exaggerating a tad...<br>Dr. Whooves: Like hell I am, thanks to Commander Hurricane's actions Cheerliee will be injured for a month, which leaves us without a number one contender for the International title.  
>Discord: Well obviously Commander Hurricane has earned a shot.<br>Dr. Whooves: You can't just reward people who hospitalize the competition. It would all go too anarchy.  
>Discord: Would that be so bad?<br>Dr. Whooves: Ugh, you're hopeless. In other news,after tonight's main event our World Fighter's Champion, Trixie, will be hosting her own interview starring her two opponents in the triple threat match at Retribution, Pinkie Pie and Colgate. It's sure to be interesting to say the least.  
>Discord: I do enjoy mind games.<br>Dr. Whooves: Also, the rivalry between Under Baker and Canterlot Class is continuing to escalate, and the demented baker will be taking on Blueblood one-on-one in tonight's main event.  
>Discord: The working class always trying to overthrow the royalty. So sad.<br>*Eloquent, high class music plays*  
>Discord: Speaking of royal, here comes Canterlot Class's manager Octavia, who certainly has a royal look about her.<br>Dr. Whooves: Without her companions it seems.  
>Discord: She proved her superiority over her rival last week, she doesn't need protection.<br>-Octavia gets in the ring, microphone in hand, before she can even speak she's being interrupted by booing-  
>Octavia: Just listen to you poor, uncultured, fools. Booing one of the few athletes worthy of respect in this degenerate company. You can't even identify true talent and class when it's right in front of you. Although it's not all your fault, you're only products of the scum that is modern society. A society that has turned away from culture, and thrives on low lives such as my former tag-team partner Vinyl Scratch.<br>Crowd: Octavia sucks! *Clap Clap Clap* We want Vinyl! *Clap Clap Clap* Octavia sucks! *Clap Clap Clap* We want Vinyl! *Clap Clap Clap*  
>Octavia: Let me tell you a few things about the woman you idolize so. Vinyl Scratch is nothing more than lazy,loud, drunken, party-addicted, scum. Instead of properly honing her craft, our devoting her free-time to respectable institutions, Vinyl spends her time off going to parties and clubs, playing that obnoxious monstrosity "Dubstep" which somehow you ignorant people consider to be music, getting drunk on low-grade alcoholic drinks, and smoking God knows what. Is this the kind of person you want representing the EWF?<br>*Crowd Cheers* Vinyl! Vinyl! Vinyl!  
>Octavia: I see I have my work ahead of me, but no matter. My companions backstage Blueblood and Hoity, and I will bring culture and class to this company. We will fight our way through the rabble which is contaminating what would otherwise be a great corporation, we will force you all to embrace what is decent and respectable.<br>Crowd: Octavia sucks! *Clap Clap Clap* Octavia sucks! *Clap Clap Clap* Octavia sucks! *Clap Clap Clap*  
>-Octavia goes to speak again but is cut-off by loud dubstep music filling the arena,Vinyl Scratch walks onto the ramp with a microphone of her own-<br>Octavia: How dare you interrupt me with such ear-violating noise!?  
>Vinyl Scratch: Oh, I'm so VERY sorry Octavia. -She starts walking towards the ring as she speaks- I was going to let you finish, I really was. I was listening backstage and figured, "Ok, Octavia's a speech maker, but she'll get tired eventually", but here you are going on, and on, and on. Despite this crowd chanting in plain English that they don't give a shit about what you're saying. They don't want to hear about your culture and "class". I mean, my God, I'd say you sounded like a preacher, but than I'd be insulting preachers!<br>-Vinyl Scratch enters the ring-  
>Octavia: You may have these people fooled with your care-free demeanor, but soon I'll make them see you aren't worthy.<br>Vinyl: And you are? Who the hell are you? You back-stab your best friend, join the only group in the EWF willing to take you in, win one match, and then walk out here talking about forcing people to see this, forcing people to see that. Why don't you just chill out and back off?  
>Octavia: I will not "chill-out" until people like you have been ousted from the EWF.<br>Vinyl: Well tough luck, because I'm not going anywhere. You mock me for actually having FUN in my free time, well maybe it might not look "respectable" to prudes like you, but at-least I'm chill. You're so uptight and stressed out you'll probably have a heart attack in the ring. You'll probably have a heart attack if you accept the kind of match I'm going to challenge you to at Retribution.  
>Octavia: *Raises an eye-brow* I already defeated you once, why should I fight you again?<br>Vinyl: If you're so superior, you shouldn't be scared to prove yourself another time.  
>Octavia: Oh please, I'm not scared of you in the slightest. I'll fight you at Retribution, and I'll fight you in ANY match type.<br>Vinyl: *Smiles* I was hoping you'd say that, because I'm challenging you to an Extreme Rules match, no rules and a fuck-ton of devastating weapons everywhere.  
>Octavia: Fine, and while we're talking about devastating weapons. -Octavia hits Vinyl with the microphone-<br>Dr. Whooves: I had a feeling it would come to that.  
>Discord: Octavia's already won the verbal debate, time to win the physical one.<br>-Octavia takes advantage and starts kicking and beating Vinyl Scratch while she's down, earning much booing from the audience-  
>Dr. Whooves: Octavia's working hard to make these fans hate her more every week.<br>Discord: The fans are just misguided, I think Octavia's heart is in the right place.  
>-Octavia picks Vinyl Scratch up-<br>*Soprano!*  
>-Octavia exits the ring confidently, ignoring the hate emanating from the crowd-<br>Dr. Whooves: Sadly it seems Octavia is once again a step ahead of Vinyl Scratch.  
>Discord: Octavia has proven that she's an all around better competitor, Vinyl should just quit while she still can.<br>Dr. Whooves: I hope she doesn't, right now she's our only shot at shutting Octavia's mouth.  
>-Vinyl Scratch gets back to her feet and leaves the ring as the first match of the night begins-<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall,from Loneyville,accompanied by Lotus Blossom, standing five foot, five inches tall and weighing 128 pounds, Aloe!<br>-Cheers from the crowd-  
>Dr. Whooves: A small preview of Retribution to start off the night here on Sublime, Aloe will go one-on-one with one of her and her twin's opponents for the Sublime Tag Team Championship, Photo Finish.<br>Discord: Photo Finish has used her intelligence to full effect to stay on top and allow her tag-team Beauty Shot to absolutely dominate the other tag teams of Sublime. The Spa Twins already failed once to topple them at Proving Grounds, but now they're going to try again at the upcoming Pay-Per-View.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>-Much boos, such heat-  
>Baritone: And her opponent, accompanied by Pretty Vision, from Canterlot, weighing 141 pounds, and standing six foot tall, she is one half of the Sublime Tag Team Champions, Photo Finish!<br>-Photo Finish makes her way confidently to the ring, Pretty Vision nervously strolling behind her-  
>Match 1: Aloe w Lotus Blossom vs. Photo Finish /w Pretty Vision  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Aloe hits *Redacted* on Photo Finish and goes for a pin-  
>*1...2-*<br>-Photo Finish grabs the lower rope*  
>-Aloe picks Photo Finish up for another move but Photo Finish counters-<br>Photo Finish: Pretty Vision! Stop being useless and create a distraction!  
>Pretty Vision: Uhhh...like what?<br>Photo Finish: Do I, Photo Finish, have to think of everything? Be creative!  
>Pretty Vision: Whatever you say.<br>-Photo Finish and Aloe continue battling it out, Pretty Vision enters the ring but before she can do anything sneaky Lotus Blossom blindsides her and tosses her out of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Lotus Blossom is not having any of Beauty Shot's trickery tonight.<br>-Aloe hits *Redacted* again and makes another pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Aloe!  
>-Crowd cheers loudly while the Spa Twins celebrate-<br>Dr. Whooves: The Spa Twins pick up a much needed momentum boost for Retribution.  
>Discord: It's all Pretty Vision's fault, she failed in her goal.<br>Dr. Whooves: You mean she failed at her attempt to CHEAT? A failure never more deserved.  
>-The Spa Twins exit the ring while Pretty Vision checks on Photo Finish and helps her up-<br>Photo Finish: You blundering fool! I told you to create a distraction!  
>Pretty Vision: I-I'm sorry! I tried, really! She surprised me!<br>Photo Finish: Don't make excuses. I, Photo Finish, will not tolerate such incompetence! Think about your mistake, and don't dare repeat it during our match at Retribution, or else there will be serious consequences.  
>-Beauty Shot exits the ring, Photo Finish looking angered and Pretty Vision appearing saddened-<br>*Commercial*  
>-Commander Hurricane is marching backstage with her Squire and a small group of guards in tow when she's confronted by Daring Do-<br>Daring Do: You barbaric bitch, you don't get what you want so you steal someone else's opportunity?  
>Commander Hurricane: I have stolen nothing. I have proven my skill in combat, I have earned the right to challenge for your championship.<br>Daring Do: You want to face me for this so badly? Fine, I'll take you on at Retribution, and I'll beat you down so hard you'll think twice about bullying people to get your way. That's not enough though, you need to be taught a lesson tonight. I'm going to fight you in a tag-team match later tonight, and my partner has already been selected, I hope you can find someone willing to work with you.  
>Commander Hurricane: I might have more allies than you think. And Daring, you'll be the only one receiving a beat-down at Retribution. Now get out of my sight before I have my guards maul you.<br>-Daring Do glares at Commander Hurricane for a few moments before deciding to walk away-  
>Discord: Even Daring Do retreats before Commander Hurricane it seems.<br>Dr. Whooves: Retreats from her battalion of armed guards you mean.  
>Discord: Hurricane wouldn't use them unless she really had to.<br>Dr. Whooves: Riiiight. Well she might have to use them later tonight if she can't find a legitimate tag-team partner.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and will determine one of the competitors in the number one contender's fatal-four-way at Retribution. Introducing first, accompanied by Inkie Pie,from Stonesburg, weighing in at 119 pounds, and standing five foot, six inches tall, Blinkie Pie!  
>-The Ghost Girls make their way towards the ring, getting a somewhat indifferent reaction from the audience-<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And her opponent,from Loneyville, standing at five foot, seven inches tall, weighing in at 136 pounds, Apple Bloom!<br>-Loud cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: We haven't seen too much of Apple Bloom since her victory of Babs Seed at Retribution, but said victory definitely counted for something. If she wins here tonight she'll be just a step away from being able to challenge the top champion Trixie herself.<br>Discord: She might of gotten 1UP on Babs Seed, but Trixie's on a whole another level, I don't think the kid's ready for it yet.  
>Match 2: WF Championship #1 Contender's F4W Qualifying Match: Blinkie Pie w Inkie Pie vs. Apple Bloom  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Blinkie Pie goes for a *Redacted* but Apple Bloom counters and hits her with an Apple Zoom followed by a Late Bloomer-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: And here's your winner, Apple Bloom!  
>Dr. Whooves: An absolutely dominating performance by Apple Bloom, she'll definitely be riding some swift momentum towards Retribution.<br>*Now Trending on Twitter: #VinylScratch #OctaviaSucks #CommanderHurricane*  
>*Commercial*<br>-Zack Ryder is strolling down the hallway when some loud screaming comes down the hallway-  
>Ace: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RACKET?! GOD DAMMIT! I NEED TO FIND THE FUCKING RACKET!<br>-Ryder heads to the source of the yelling, which is Ace rummaging through a storage closet-  
>Ryder: Yo, broski, what's all the commotion about?<br>Ace: WHAT'S THE COMMOTION? MY GOD-DAMN RACKET IS MISSING! THAT'S WHAT! I NEED THAT THING!  
>Ryder: Why can't you just buy another one?<br>Ace: DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU WIN ONE MATCH YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? HUH?! HUH?!  
>Ryder: Whoa, whoa, whoa, just chill out man. I didn't mean anything buy it...I'll leave you to your crazy screaming and racket searching...<br>Ace: NUH-UH. NO YOU DON'T. YOU CAN'T JUST DISRESPECT ME AND WALK AWAY LIKE THAT. YOU AND ME, ONE-ON-ONE!  
>Ryder: You really want to do this after last week? If you say so bro...I'll be in the ring if you haven't lost what you need for that too.<br>-Ace lets out a large stream of laughter as Ryder walks away-  
>Ace: Motherfucker...<br>Dr. Whooves: Sounds like our tennis player needs some anger management courses.  
>Discord: Most tennis players do.<br>*WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOOOO...*  
>-The crowd cheers-<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, now approaching the ring, from Long Island, New York, weighing 214 pounds and standing six foot, 2 inches tall, Zack Ryder!  
>-Zack Ryder strolls down to the ring, New Yorker style-<br>Dr. Whooves: This young man made a very impressive debut on last Sublime, with a strong victory over Ace, and it seems he's already starting to get popularity with the fans.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>*Boos*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, weighing 210 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, from Loneyville, Ace!<br>Discord: And here comes a man who's already lost his chance at popularity...  
>-Ace makes his way down to the ring, racket in hand, and eventually leaves it outside the ring after arguing with the referee-<br>Match 3: Zack Ryder vs. Ace  
>*11 minutes later*<br>-Zack Ryder hits a Rough Ryder on Ace, but Ace rolls out of the ring and grabs his racket at ringside as Ryder exits the ring to come after him, Ace then hits Ryder with a hard swing of the racket, the bell rings-  
>*Very loud booing-<br>Baritone: And here is your winner, by disqualification, Zack Ryder!  
>-Ace starts beating Ryder with the tennis racket-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on now, there's no call for that!  
>Discord: Sore losers will be sore losers. Nothing you can do about it.<br>Dr. Whooves: This isn't Lunacy, we're supposed to be the brand with some hope in sight!  
>-Ace eventually gets bored and storms out of the arena, with the crowd's intense dislike following him-<br>*Commercial*  
>-The camera returns with a shot of the backstage lounge, where Babs Seed is relaxing on the couch, only to be interrupted by Commander Hurricane-<br>Commander Hurricane: Rise Plebeian, you're being conscripted again.  
>Babs Seed: In English please.<br>Commander Hurricane: Ugh...I am in need of a comrade in a tag team match happening tonight, and I'm choosing you.  
>Babs Seed: I'm flattered and all, but last time I tried helping you out I got my ass kicked. And what reward did I get? NOTHING. So give me a good reason to help you again.<br>-Commander Hurricane grabs Babs Seed by the throat and lifts her into the air-  
>Commander Hurricane: You WILL assist me. And when I take the International Title from Daring Do, you'll be the first of the unfortunate opponents I defend the championship against.<br>Babs Seed: GAAAHH Fine...just...guuhh...let go.  
>-Commander Hurricane releases Babs Seed-<br>Hurricane: I'm glad you agree. -She exits the room-  
>-Babs Seed glares at her as she leaves-<br>Babs Seed: Batshit crazy bitch...just you wait.  
>Dr. Whooves: One has to wonder if Commander Hurricane is going to be able to trust her "partner" tonight.<br>Discord: Babs Seed wouldn't be stupid enough to betray the Commander, that would be plain crazy.  
>*Arabian Music*<br>Haakim: نشيد وأعشق، و، المقاتل الأكثر ملكي مهزوم وغير ملوث، ومهيب ومجيد في كامل الاتحاد المصارعة الفروسية! أميرة! ( Applaud and adore, the undefeated and untainted, the majestic and glorious, the most regal fighter in the entire Equestrian Wrestling Federation! Amira!)  
>-Amira makes her way to the ring with an aura of royalty and majesty-<br>Dr. Whooves: The third daughter of the fifth house of Saddle Arabian has definitely been making in impact during her stay in the EWF so far. She's won the past two previous matches in a row, pretty dominantly on top of that.  
>Discord: She also has the longest title I've ever seen.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Loneyville, standing five foot, ten inches tall, weighing 137 pounds, Applejack!<br>-Loud cheers from all around the arena-  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes one of the most well known faces of Sublime, Applejack has definitely proven her skill in various matches, it'll be tough for Amira to overcome her.<br>Match 4: Amira vs. Applejack  
>*16 minutes later*<br>-Applejack hits Amira with a clothesline and moves in for a ground-and-pound, but Amira reaches her leg straight in the air and kicks Applejack upside the head-  
>Discord: Now that's flexibility.<br>-Amira gets to her feet and charges at Applejack, but Applejack ducks down and tosses Amira over the ropes and down to the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: These two have really been throwing out their all, they're making for very worthy opponents.<br>-Applejack exits the ring and approaches Amira, she attempts to throw her back into the ring but Amira counters and Irish whips Applejack to the turnbuckle, proceeding to move over there and rain down punches, after beating on her until the referee reaches the count of seven she moves both Applejack and herself back into the ring-  
>*Dust Devil*<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Unbelievable! Amira has defeated Applejack, definitely an upset.<br>Discord: I never had any doubt. This newcomer has real skill.  
>Haakim:إعطاء كل الثناء والاحترام للفائز الخاص مجيد، الانتصار مرة أخرى، أميرة! (Give all due praise and respect to your glorious winner, triumphing once again, Amira!)<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with Davenport and Checkmate on the titantron, standing in front of a cheap replica of an E.W.F arena-<br>Davenport: Are you tired of stuck-up, snobby tag team champions who talk about the death of innocent old ladies and always bring misery to your happy day?  
>-Crappy and ugly looking puppet figures of EGO hang down in front of the arena-<br>Davenport: Well my associate Checkmate and I have the solution you'll all enjoy! The only one-hundred percent money-back guarantee anti-EGO product on the market!  
>-High Quality models of Couchmate fall into place as well-<br>Davenport: Couchmate! (Trademark) We'll oust those mean, ugly, EGO snobs and bring quality back to the male tag team division. With Couchmate they'll only be good times and good memories, and no more slapping and insulting elderly women.  
>-The Couchmate puppets slap the EGO puppets, the EGO puppets fall into pieces on the floor-<br>Davenport: So cheer for Couchmate, and get the champions you actually want!  
>*Disclaimer: Couchmate is copyrighted to Couchmate Inc. LLC. Corp. Do not steal. EGO is copyrighted to Crappy EGO Associates, feel free to steal.*<br>Dr. Whooves: I am so confused.  
>Discord: *Is laughing like a maniac* You Brits just can't wrap your minds around Equestrian humor.<br>*Out of time, so say good-bye*  
>-Loud boos-<br>-Squire and Commander Hurricane enter the arena-  
>Squire: Please cease your unnecessary and foolish jeering, and properly welcome the illustrious and all-powerful Commander Hurricane.<br>Crowd: SHUT UP SQUIRE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHUT UP SQUIRE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHUT UP SQUIRE *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
>Squire: Oh how mature...<br>-Commander Hurricane simply shakes her head and walks down the ramp, making threatening glances at various audience members-  
>Discord: And here comes one of Sublime's most incredibly dominant fighters, Commander Hurricane may of lost at the Battle Royal, but Daring Do might be in for a huge punishment facing her one-on-one this time around.<br>Dr. Whooves: Most of Commander Hurricane's dominance seems based around senseless brutality, mark my words, it'll backfire.  
>*It's my Life!*<br>-More booing, but not nearly as much-  
>Squire: And please welcome Commander Hurricane's incredibly lucky and humbled ally, Babs Seed!<br>-Babs Seed makes her way to the ring and shakes her head at Squire on the way-  
>Dr. Whooves: I guess now it's time to find out who Daring Do's tag-team partner for the night is.<br>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as you walk on by*  
>-Huge amount of cheering from the crowd as Rainbow Dash sprints to the ring-<br>Baritone: And their opponents, introducing first,from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!  
>Dr. Whooves: And a very warm reception for the high-flying Rainbow Dash. It seems Daring Do found herself a worthy partner indeed, Commander Hurricane and Babs Seed's work has just gotten twice as hard.<br>*Never back down!*  
>-More cheers as Daring Do makes her way to the ring-<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the International Champion, Daring Do!  
>Discord: The fan support is definitely slanted in this match, but it takes more than fans to win a battle.<br>Match 5: Commander Hurricane and Babs Seed vs. Rainbow Dash and Daring Do  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do goes for a tag but Squire grabs Rainbow Dash's feet and pulls her down to the floor, she glares at him before going to retake her spot, when he tries grabbing her again she kicks him upside the head, earning cheers from the crowd-  
>Discord: Who would kick an innocent Squire?<br>Dr. Whooves: I don't know, but last I checked a Squire's job didn't involve interfering in matches.  
>-Rainbow Dash gets back up in the corner as Daring Do Irish Whips Commander Hurricane into the turnbuckle, she shoves Hurricane down to the mat before tagging Rainbow Dash, they both proceed to launch a double dive attack on Hurricane, one hitting her face and the other hitting her abdomen-<br>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do and Rainbow Dash have been working very in-sync thus far in the match, the same can not be said for their opponents.  
>Discord: Babs Seed almost looks bored if you ask me.<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Babs Seed are battling it out in the ring when Squire begins to distract the ref, as he does this Commander Hurricane picks up her steel helmet and moves in to attack Rainbow Dash with it, but Daring Do charges into the ring chases her away-<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Babs Seed are battling outside of the ring, while Commander Hurricane beats down Daring Do and hits a C5 on her while she's vulnerable, followed by a Legion, Rainbow Dash rushes towards the ring but Babs Seed blindsides her-<br>*1...2...3*  
>-Loud boos-<br>Baritone: And here are your winners, Commander Hurricane and Babs Seed!  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash and Daring Do put on a very impressive show of teamwork, but it seems it wasn't enough.<br>-While Commander Hurricane and Squire celebrate Babs Seed grabs a piece of Hurricane's armor and sneaks back into the ring, she then proceeds to hit Hurricane in the back of the head with it, Squire gasps and moves to attack Babs Seed only to be hit with a Rotten Core,the crowd cheers-  
>Discord: I can't believe it, Babs Seed just ambushed the woman who won this match for her. So much for gratitude.<br>Dr. Whooves: I don't think Babs Seed really wanted to be here in the first place.  
>Babs Seed: That's payback for choking me, I'm not your slave and I'm not your bitch, so next time you want to "conscript" somebody you can kiss my ass. *She spits on Commander Hurricane and flips her off before leaving the ring looking quite proud of herself*<br>*Commercial*  
>*Now Trending on Twitter: #Couchmate, #TennisRacket #BabsSeed*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone to Sublime where it's just about time for our main event. The number one contender for the World Brawler's Championship Blueblood faces off against the demented creator of pastry items, the Underbaker.  
>Discord: And speaking of the World Brawler's Championship, we're being joined at ringside by the esteemed champion himself, Thunderlane.<br>Thunderlane: Don't mind me, I'm just here to scout out the competition, that and I can't resist seeing Blueblood get his ass kicked up close.  
>Dr. Whooves: You know Thunderlane, there's been quite a bit of controversy about the way you retained your title at Proving Grounds. Many think it was cowardly.<br>Thunderlane: Well I think that I don't honestly care. I did what I had to do to keep this title, the title I fought hard and earned. All those calling me chicken wouldn't of lasted one second in that ring, and would of never won this title in the first place, so their criticism doesn't count for jack. If you can't do it yourself, don't whine about how others get things done.  
>*Regal,high-class music plays*<br>-Loud boos from the crowd-  
>Baritone: The following main event is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Octavia and Hoity Toity, from Canterlot, weighing 195 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, from Canterlot, Blueblood!<br>Discord: So what does your scouting reveal about Blueblood?  
>Thunderlane: PFFFFT. He might act like a confident, snob, but down deep he's nothing but a puss. I honestly don't think he'll be any challenge what-so-ever, it'll probably be a five minute match at Retribution.<br>*The arena darkens to a dim-red lighting as a buzzer sounds and dark music plays*  
>-Underbaker approaches the ring with his oven in tow as usual-<br>Baritone: And his opponent, from bakeries unknown, weighing 233 pounds, standing at six foot, five inches tall, the Under Baker!  
>Dr. Whooves: And what about this guy?<br>Thunderlane: Well, he's big and he's creepy, I'll give him that, but nobody's invincible. You just have to find a weak spot somewhere.  
>Dr. Whooves: Running away seemed to be an effective defense.<br>Thunderlane: I'd like to see how long you'd stay in the ring with him.  
>Main Event: Blueblood w Hoity Toity and Octavia vs. Underbaker  
>*19 minutes later*<br>-As it becomes clear Blueblood is on the verge of losing the match he "accidentally" takes out the referee, allowing his companions to enter the ring and surrounded Underbaker, Hoity Toity charges at Underbaker first only to be laid out flat with a massive punch to the face, Octavia also runs at Underbaker only to be flipped over the ropes and landing inside of Underbaker's oven, Blueblood takes a swing at Underbaker but he catches the punch and counters with a Baker's Dozen, Hoity Toity gets back to his feet only to be hit with the same thing-  
>Dr. Whooves: Once again Underbaker has defeated all three members of Canterlot Class at ONCE, this man is definitely one of the most formidable in the entire male division.<br>-Underbaker pins Blueblood as the referee awakens-  
>*1...2...3*<br>Baritone: And here's your winner, the Underbaker!  
>-The Underbaker picks up a microphone-<br>Underbaker: Let this be a lesson to all those who would cheat the Underbaker, cross me and you will...REST...IN...PASTRIES-Although he stands over Blueblood, Underbaker is glaring at Thunderlane the entire time-  
>Thunderlane: *Gulps* Hehe...I think it's time for me to go.<br>-Thunderlane gets up from the announce table and starts trying to walk away from the ring, suddenly the arena goes pitch-black for a moment, the lights come back on with a buzzer sound and Underbaker is standing right in front of Thunderlane, Thunderlane immediately punches Underbaker hard in the face, but it has little effect, Underbaker picks Thunderlane up and hits Baker's Dozen on him-  
>Discord: Look at this, Canterlot Class and the World Brawler's Champion both lying around the ring, completely wiped out by the power of the Underbaker. It's a sobering sight indeed.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with the ring heavily decorated in magical decor, three chairs are in the middle, occupied by Trixie, Colgate, and Pinkie Pie-<br>Trixie: Thank you all for tuning in to the Great and Powerful Trixie's, ENLIGHTENING and INSPIRING interview show. Tonight's special guests are a dentist who had her medical license revoked due to developing several mental disorders,and a sugar addicted ball of frenzy that would be morbidly obese if she were not a wrestler.  
>Colgate: Remind me what the point of this is again?<br>Trixie: Shush Shush. Do not interrupt Trixie, all will be explained in good time. First off Colgate, how does it feel to be Trixie's unlucky opponent?  
>Colgate: It doesn't feel like anything really...how do YOU think you'll feel when my hands are inside your mouth pulling mercilessly on your front teeth, watching you squirm and wither in agony as I inflict severe pain on you?<br>Trixie: *Nervous laugh* Ha...you will not get the chance. And how do you feel Pinkie Pie?  
>Pinkie: I'm SUPER DUPER excited! It's going to be so amazing, three wrestlers as talented as us in the same battle! I bet we'll get four stars at least! No wait, five stars! NO, ten stars! FIFTY GAZILLION STARS! WOOOOOOOOOO!<br>Colgate: -Wincing- WHY...do you have to be so damn happy all the time!? It's so grating! This is supposed to be serious, it's about PAIN,SWEAT, and TEARS! And we have you running around always smiling and screaming like a banshee, shoving your sugary sweets of disgust in everyone's faces. I can't stand it!  
>Pinkie: Awwww...turn the frown upside down Colgate! We're all friends here, isn't the right Trixie?<br>-Trixie bursts out laughing-  
>Pinkie: See?! Trixie's happy, so you should be too!<br>Colgate: She's laughing at you not with you, you ditz...  
>Pinkie: It's okay! I laugh at myself too sometimes! Hehe. I bet I can make you laugh!<br>Colgate: Laughing is overrated.  
>Pinkie Pie: I know just the thing that will cheer you up. Some freshly baked cake!<br>-Pinkie Pie pulls cake out of a basket sitting next to her, Colgate's eyes go wide with fury as she slams the cake into Pinkie's face and tackles her, punching her without mercy, Trixie merely stands back and holds her hands up innocently-  
>Dr. Whooves: It was bound to break down eventually.<br>-As Colgate gets off the beaten down Pinkie Pie she's ambushed by Trixie, who takes her to the ground and puts in the Ursa Lock, keeping it locked in tight until Colgate taps her hand on the mat several times-  
>Discord: What an image to end Sublime, the World Fighter's Champion Trixie, standing over her Retribution opponents with superiority and momentum in hand...<br>-End of Show-  
>Match Results:<br>Match 1: Aloe /w Lotus Blossom vs. Photo Finish /w Pretty Vision Aloe won  
>Match 2: Retribution F4W #1 Contender's QM, Blinkie Pie w Inkie Pie vs. Apple Bloom Apple Bloom won  
>Match 3: Zack Ryder vs. Ace Zack Ryder won<br>Match 4: Amira vs. Applejack Amira won  
>Match 5: Commander Hurricane and Babs Seed vs. Daring Do and Rainbow Dash Commander Hurricane and Babs Seed won<br>Main Event: Blueblood /w Hoity Toity and Octavia vs. Underbaker Underbaker won  
>Matches scheduled for Retribution:<br>World Fighter's Championship Triple Threat: Trixie (C) vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Colgate  
>International Championship: Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do (C)<br>World Brawler's Championship: Blueblood vs. Thunderlane (C)  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Spa Twins vs. Beauty Shot (C)<br>Hoity Toity vs. Underbaker  
>Extreme Rules Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia<br>Fatal-Four-Way WF Championship #1 Contender's Match: Rainbow Dash vs. Spitfire vs. Apple Bloom vs. ?  
>Applejack vs. Fleur De Lis (Interbrand)<br>Combos of Carnage Championship: SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. EGO (C) (Interbrand)


	67. Title Rankings - Week 7

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (2) =  
>3. Scootaloo (NA)  
>4. Rarity (3) v<br>5. Turf (4) v  
>6. Diamond Tiara (5) v<br>7. Cadance (6) v  
>8. Berry Punch (10) ^<br>9. Silver Spoon (7) v  
>10. Flitter (8) v<p>

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Colgate (1) =<br>2. Pinkie Pie (2) =  
>3. Commander Hurricane (5) ^<br>4. Amira (7) ^  
>5. Rainbow Dash (3) v<br>6. Daring Do (4) v  
>7. Babs Seed (NA)  
>8. Aloe (9) ^<br>9. Apple Bloom (N/A)  
>10. Lotus Blossom (=)<p>

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Bill Nyeker (2) ^<br>2. Damien Sandow (1) v  
>3. Flash Sentry (7) ^<br>4. Fancy Pants (3) v  
>5. Gustave Le Grand (4) v<br>6. Snails (5) v  
>7. Snips (6) v<br>8. Clip Clop (=)  
>9. Dance Fever (=)<br>10. Hugh Jelly (N/A) v

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Blueblood (1) =<br>2. Underbaker (2) =  
>3. Checkmate (3) =<br>4. Davenport (4) =  
>5. Zack Ryder (6) ^<br>6. Hoity Toity (5) v  
>7. Ace (=)<br>8. Big MacIntosh (=)  
>9. Soarin (=)<br>10. Steamer (=)

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Rarity (1) =<br>2. Berry Punch (4) ^  
>3. Turf (2) v<br>4. Silver Spoon (3) v  
>5. Fleur De Lis (9) ^<br>6. Scootaloo (N/A)  
>7. Honeycomb (2) v<br>8. Cloudchaser (5) v  
>9. Flitter (6) v<br>10. Midnight Strike (8)

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Commander Hurricane (4) ^<br>2. Amira (3) ^  
>3. Octavia (2) v<br>4. Aloe (7) ^  
>5. Photo Finish (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (6) =  
>7. Spitfire (4) v<br>8. Lotus Blossom (=)  
>9. Apple Bloom (NA)  
>10. Cheerilee (9) v<p> 


	68. Power 30 - Week 7

1. Scootaloo Position Change:+3 Last Week:4  
>2. Trixie Position Change:-1 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Lightning Dust Position Change:+3 Last Week:6  
>4. Sunset Shimmer Position Change:+3 Last Week:7 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>5. Babs Seed Position Change:+3 Last Week:8  
>6. Fancy Pants Position Change:-4 Last Week:2 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>7. Gustave Le Grand Position Change:-4 Last Week:3 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>8. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:+2 Last Week:10 *Eternal Women's Champion*<br>9. Overdrive Position Change:-4 Last Week:5  
>10. Commander Hurricane Position Change:+3 Last Week:13<br>11. Pinkie Pie Position Change:-2 Last Week:9  
>12. Apple Bloom Position Change:+4 Last Week:16<br>13. Photo Finish Position Change:-2 Last Week:11 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>14. Pretty Vision Position Change:-2 Last Week:12 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>15. Diamond Tiara Position Change:-1 Last Week:14<br>16. Rumble Position Change:+9 Last Week:25 *Carnage Champion*  
>17. Cadance Position Change:-2 Last Week:15<br>18. Turf Position Change:-1 Last Week:17 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>19. Silver Spoon Position Change:-1 Last Week:18 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>20. Amira Position Change:+6 Last Week:26<br>21. Snips Position Change:-2 Last Week:19  
>22. Snails Position Change:-2 Last Week:20<br>23. Flash Sentry Position Change:+4 Last Week:27  
>24. Braeburn Position Change:-3 Last Week:21<br>25. Happy Trails Position Change:-3 Last Week:22  
>26. Underbaker Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>27. Rainbow Dash Position Change:-4 Last Week:23<br>28. Colgate Position Change:-4 Last Week:24  
>29. Daring Do Position Change:-1 Last Week:28 *International Champion*<br>30. Thunderlane Position Change:0 Last Week:30 *World Brawler's Champion*

Entering the Power 30:  
>Underbaker: The demented baker has definitely earned redemption through a display of sheer dominance against Canterlot Class these past three weeks.<p>

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Twist: Despite an initial run of victories Twist has now suffered loss after loss, and can no longer maintain her right to be on this list. (PRAISE THE LORD)<p>

Superstars to watch out for:  
>Zack Ryder: The long islander has definitely impressed during his tour on Sublime thus far, earning two solid victories over Ace.<p> 


	69. The Awkward Reviews - Lunacy - 1-1-14

**All I Need Is A Little Nepotism!**

So here I am, with my first EWF review, not even a day later. Lucky for you bottom-feeders, I am extremely punctual.

Yes, if you were wondering, my father is still sexist. I don't think he will ever get out of this stage in his life, and I don't know why. A hearty dose of pussy, especially when snuggled beneath some nice polyester wrestling tights, does the body good. Oh well. MORE FOR ME.

No more chicanery, however! Well, there WILL still be chicanery during the review, but we have to start the thing first.

Okay, so before I left you all last, I promised to unveil my rating system from here on. It may change depending on if my dick is limp for it after so long, but for now, this be it.

I don't like 5 star ratings, nor 10 star ratings. Hell, let's just say I don't like star ratings PERIOD. There are enough stars I can look at in the sky at night, goddammit! Keep them out of reviews, you scrotal-peaches!

Giving grades out of 100 is something I prefer more of. Let's up the ante, though. Let's treat every EWF show like an assignment. A school assignment.

I will base each match on only one thing, because yes, I'm grading EVERY segment, not just the show: Match quality, which, of course, is my estimate on how good the match was. I'm easy to please, so there should be a lot of decent to amazing scores. These are MY ESTIMATES, though, you fuckers. If you disagree, fine. Write a letter to your mayor, because I sure don't want to see it.

Segments will also be judged on one thing, and that is My Reaction, or how much the segment spoke to me. If it was a crazy heel turn which I wasn't expecting, it's going to get a 90 out of 100 or more. If it made me cry, then it gets an A+. Absolutely. If something is predictable, that doesn't mean it's bad, per se, but it probably won't get over a 90, unless it's a good kind of predictable.

At the end of each review, I will add up the totals each segment got, and divide them by however many segments there were, and that will give us the average for the show. Now I dare you to tell me that's not better than some shitty 1st grade star rating….

The show starts off with some 'splodies, and we are introduced to my favorite commentary team in the HISTORY OF ALL THINGS EVER: Garble and Ahuizotl. These guys have had incredible chemistry ever since the first episode. Everytime Ahuizotl is up in arms at something that a heel does, Garble tries to justify whatever the fuck, and sometimes he really puts some good logic into it. Of course I do not agree because HEELS ARE EVIL, but he tries his best, and after this week's episode of Lunacy, this tandem has so much more to it. We will get there when we get there, though.

I don't grade show openings, but if I did, it'd be a 95 or more ALWAYS, simply because Garble and Ahuizotl are hilarious and fun to watch. Moving on.

**Segment One: Filthy Rich Kisses The Fans Ass And Then Leaves To Never Be Seen Again**

Pretty basic segment. Filthy Rich is DAH HEAD CHAZZ, and he comes out to let the fans know that wrestling is superior to ALL OTHER THINGS IN LIFE. I agree, but holy SHITZY. This was a thing that they had to do. No problems with it. Filthy Rich hasn't shown up since, and I can believe that. He's a busy guy. Besides, that's why he hired a GM. The GM turned out to be a corrupt blackberry tart, but that's why you should do background checks, folks.

His daughter, Diamond Tiara, and her kissing practice partners at the slumber parties, Turf and Silver Spoon come out. They are bitches. They are also good at it. I've always thought Turf put more effort into her character than the other two, as proven by her now swollen eye, but that's just me.

Also a straightforward promo. Diamond has a tantrum, and then delivers my FAVORITE EWF LINE, which also happens to be the title of this review. It is majestic in its delivery, and I just ordered a t-shirt with that saying on it yesterday. I shall wear it with pride.

Filthy Rich ventures into the abyss, and his daughter and other perhaps illegitimate daughters get acquainted with the crowd. By that I mean they verbally bash them. They don't do shit about it except boo, proving Diamond right. I hope they realize that.

They all bump asses because lesbian. Scootaloo interrupts ass friction because nobody of any gender has ever loved her.

I jaykay. I adore Scootaloo. She is one of those characters that is just SO easy to get behind. You want her to pummel her struggles into the ground, and when she does everything will be great and you will cry and I will make a snarky review about it.

Ahuizotl then says an inspirational thing. You know what I'm talking about.

Right off the bat, first damn segment, a blood feud that is still going on to this day is set in motion. It has expanded since it's birth, as well, which had to be done to avoid redundancy. Scootaloo has been bullied by Diamond and others since they were little. You immediately feel for Scoots and want her to eat ALL of these cunts bacon.

She doesn't do that, but she potatoes Silver in the head and beats her up with DIAMOND TIARA'S OWN LEG. Badass mode: ACHIEVED.

Of course, Diamond and others recover and get the advantage because TREE BETTUR DEN WUN HUR HURRRRR.

Luna comes out to a face reaction. *snicker*...oh how things have changed….she sets up a match between DeeTee and ScooLoo. Diamond Tiara is calmed down by FASHION COMPLIMENTS. I'd get those, but all I ever wear is a vintage 70's brown blazer. Yup. Never anything else.

**Overall Score: 94/100.**

Probably one of the best opening segments you could come up with. We get to see the boss, we are introduced to THREE great character (and Slava Spun), and a match is made by our yoga pants wearing general manager. The only reason it didn't get a perfect score is because those are going to be rare, and they are giving away Diamond vs Scootaloo on the first night, rather than building it up for a pay per view. Granted, that wasn't even the match we GOT at Proving Grounds, but these are thoughts I had as I was watching it for the first time.

**Segment Two: Midnight Strike vs the soon to be Best/Worst thing on every episode of Lunacy Twist**

Yes, I said BEST in there. Twist is a hilarious character, and she truly doesn't get enough credit. She's ugly, you say? So is Sarah Jessica Parker, but directors keep casting her for movies.

Would you rather have 5 minutes of Twist every week, or 120 minutes of Sarah Jessica Parker 4 times a year or so? Think about that long and hard for me…

This match is historic for a few reasons. One, it's the birth of the greatest heel in EWF, Twist. It's the first match in EWF EVER. And Twist won her only match up to this point. She is the textbook definition of a jobber, and I hope one day she wins the world title so all you jerks will stop watching the show.

The match is as quick as a Usain Bolt race, so therefore match quality doesn't really apply to it. I will grade it based on My Reaction, though.

**Overall Score: 85/100**

The Oddities, minus Midnight Strike, are boring as all hell to me. Nyeker realized that, too, and now he's playing a pretty fun gimmick. I groan when the Oddities come onto my screen. Insane Clown Posse sucks dick and fuck them I hate them. Hugh Jelly is a dumb retard how cost his girlfriend matches for a month straight! Why did she not DUMP his ass?!

After the cancer of the EWF leaves the arena, Twist rolls in jelly, and I will admit...I had the weirdest boner.

My boner didn't dig the Oddities, though, and still doesn't, so this doesn't get over a 90.

**Segment Three: Sunset's Ovaries Pop And We Groan As We Don't Realize That Lightning Dust Is Winning The Title Since She Is In The Background And Does Nothing Else Of Note**

Looking back, I feel really stupid about that…..Lightning keeps telling Sunset she's gonna be DAH CHAMPEEN. It was obvious foreshadowing for them both to be WRONG, and for Lightning to play Sly Cooper for a night and shit.

Anyway, Sunset flirts with Shining Armor because all women are horrible human beings. Even Cadance, who cock-blocks her boyfriend, is clearly a beast other-wordly.

We move to the GM's office for more YOGA PANTS SHENANIGANS.

Sunset tries to be direct with Luna, but that ain't happening because SUNSET AIN'T THE ONE WEARING YOGA PANTS IN THIS SCENARIO. Sorry, I'm a mark for stretchy fabric.

Cadance interjects in the sass-fest, and calls Sunset a slut. EDGINESS TO MAX. Lightning Dust continues to be a side-kick, and we facepalm again as we still don't understand how we couldn't figure out Sunset would be HER sidekick by the end of the show.

Another match is made: Sunset vs Cadance. Luna is clearly already getting tired of this shitty job, which sets up the eventual heel turn and Swirlinaitis whoring off of her pain and misery.

**Overall Score: 99/100**

Extremely close to perfect, but it didn't blow me away. Though it set up another match, and gave us another bitch to eternally hate forever. Of course I'm talking about Cadance. Nah, not Sunset. Nah.

Nah.

**Segment Four: Part 1 Of Flash Sentry Getting Raped By Women Weekly**

EGO vs The BroMans. Whoever wins gets to face two hicks at Proving Grounds. YEE-HAW!

All 4 of these dudes are great, and they put on the first REAL match of the night. 15 minutes long, and solid and shit. Can't really complain.

Fleur De Lis is a silent but deadly but sexy BUT DEADLY assassin as she makes Flash Sentry feel bad. And she wouldn't be the last woman to do so.

**Overall Score: 87/100**

Really good match, but it wasn't GREAT, which is why it doesn't go above 90. Two tag teams debuted, though, and EGO cut a basic promo that reeked of "FUQ U WE ARE RICH ENOUGH AND DON'T NEED TO WRESTLE BUT WE'RE HERE AND FUQ U."

**Segment Five: DUSTY FINISH**

Turf begins her vicious trend of yelling at the termites in the crowd, which is one of my favorite parts of each Lunacy show. I really hope Turf does this forever. Even when she turns face. Then she can find a random heel backstage and make them feel like the biggest pile'a SHET.

The match clocked in at 12 minutes, but I still feel it was better than EGO vs The BroMans. Obviously you had that hatred building in there already that you don't have when you put two random teams together. The match had nice spots, like BOW AND ARROWS FROM BOTH LADIES. I love the Bow and Arrow, and no, it's not because I'm Native American. Fuck you, choad.

**Overall Score: 85/100**

You'll notice, though, that this got a lower rating than EGO vs ManBrostache, and that's because of ONE key factor….THE DUSTY FINISH.

A Dusty Finish is when a match ends without the bell even ringing. Because of this, no winner is even announced.

Now, we KNOW that Scootaloo won, because Silver Spoon dropped her linty leg across the back of her neck, but THERE WAS NO ANNOUNCEMENT of this. It's almost like the match was thrown out, BUT IT WEREN'T. WE KNOW THAT SCOOTALOO WON, BUT THEY WON'T TELL US. Like it's some big secret or something!

"SUPRISE!" Say a bunch of jackasses to little Billy Burnham as he walks in the door, coming home from school.

"Wut," says Billy.

"SCOOTALOO WON, SWEETEA," says his whore mother who regrets giving birth to him. "We didn't want to tell you until just now for no reason WANT SOME CAKE?!"

"Yeah, I knew GODAMMIT," Billy swears, before going to hang out with his dad, whom his mom divorced from because he beat her vagina every night.

Fuck you, EWF. You ruined mother/son relationships. Not that I had that to worry about, since my mum already wants me re-fetused. Still, ANNOUNCE THE FUCKING WINNER OF THE MATCH! Luckily, they haven't done this since. BUT THEY DID IT AND IT HURT ME! IT HURT ME SO MUCH!

SLURP YOUR 85 LIKE AN HAITIAN KID SLURPS HIS OWN PISS.

SLURP IT!

**Segment Six: DOWN WITH SUNSET (So Said Winston Churchill On A Drunken Stupor)**

We now go backstage to Rarity and Twilight. They're FRIIIIEEENNNDSSSS. In 6 months they'll be having Hell in a Cell matches and will destroy each other's lawn gnomes. Mark my words. This is how wrestling works, people.

For now, though, they're FRRRRRIIIEEENNDDSSS, and they're both in the BATTLE ROYAL OF SUPREMITUDE. Twilight says heels suck and should die, thus making her a heel….somehow? No really, EWF fans...what is wrong with you? Though the "TWILIGHT SUCKS" chants have died down over the past few weeks, I still hear them. You boo Twilight when she finally says that she is Luna's clit-buddy, not when she pumps her first in the air before going to war. It's stupid.

**Overall Score: N/A **

I won't grade interviews, either. They are short, and though they are a part of the show, nothing really happens in them. It's just questions being asked and then they are answered. I just wanted to give this segment a shitty title, which I did. I am truly a sight to behold.

**ACTUAL Segment Six: "Oh, You FILTHY Boy, You!"**

Yeah. Talk dirty to me, Ahuizotl.

Ehem. Match 4 is Cadance vs Sunset, and what else is there to be said? It's the best match of the night, to me. Goes over 20 minutes, has nice spots. A TABLE BREAKS THE FRAGILE BONES OF AN ANOREXIC WOMAN. Ya know, all the essential spots.

**Overall Score: 96/100**

Just a great match. My only complaint is that Sunset won by countout. I'm not a fan of DQ or Countout finishes, normally, but I guess we got a clean winner at Proving Grounds. No big deal, though. Sunset KILLING Cadance with a chair only seconds later and then sitting in said chair to WATCH HER DIE makes up for it. Best heel in the EWF, people. Even on episode 1.

**Segment Seven: Immense Fear Of Ring Aprons**

Rumble is great. He debuts. It's great. This is pretty self explanatory.

His entrance is phenomenal, and so is his gimmick. If you hate it, good, you're SUPPOSED to. But I just...CAN'T. I mean, this fucking guy pauses during a fight, AN ACTUAL FIGHT, to put his bangs back into place, and snap some photos. WHAT A FUCKING LOVABLE SHIT-STAIN. Oh yeah, and then he wins. Huh.

And then there's….sigh….Overdrive. He's not as boring as the Oddities, but he's boring and that's all I'll keep saying about him. He faces Horsepower, now Bulk Biceps, in an attempt to fight Rumble for a title. How does this make any sense? We've never seen Horsepower wrestle, so how is Overdrive WORTHY of challenging for a title, just because he beats a dude who has never had a match? Is it because he's BIG? SO WHAT?!

It's kind of a cluster-fuck...both the match, and the reasoning behind it. Overdrive botches quite a bit, and Bulk Biceps is winded after like 3 minutes. And to think, the match lasted EIGHT MINUTES. SHIT. It's just NOT a good match….it really isn't.

**Overall Score: 73/100**

I really hated giving out that low C, but it needed to be done. It was to prove a point. I love the EWF,but there's always an apple to be given out on Halloween. It's bound to happen, so I truly can't fault them for it.

Rumble and his amazingness were the saving grace of this entire thing. Without him, this would be an F. Guaranteed.

**Segment Eight: We're All Dumb**

We finish off the night with Lightning Dust winning the title in a high octane battle royal. We learn that everybody hates Twist and that Silver Spoon is the weak link of The Mean Girls. Naturally.

It becomes clearly predictable that Lightning Dust is winning the title as soon as she goes through the middle rope. I was so pissed at myself, though happy because Lightning Dust has become one of my favorite Lunacy characters, right behind Scootaloo. Lightning is ahead of the third place Rumble, if you were wondering.

**Overall Score: 88/100**

I'm usually not a fan of battle royals, as they always turn out to be nothing more than a wall of flesh extending its arms with punches and taking 5 minutes to get someone over the top rope. They usually pick up when it's down to the final four, but it's just a bunch of bodies for almost all of it.

This one was actually quite good, however. I figured Twilight would win, but was pleasantly surprised to see Lightning, who literally a few hours before was played up to be Sunset Shimmer's lackey. Good thing she turned out not to be, because Lightning is a key player to Lunacy and deserves to succeed on her own and not be held down by ANY DEMON BITCH.

**Total Score: 88.3/100**

Obviously, this isn't my favorite episode of Lunacy. I think that's like the second week of February. I don't remember. Either way, a B+ is solid for a WAY ABOVE SOLID show. If you replace Overdrive vs Horsepower with Ace vs Zack Ryder in a racket on a pole match, this would probably be a 95/100 show, because LEMME TELL YA, that match would've been bestowed with my very first 100/100 rating. Yeah. I want it THAT much in my worthless life.

Nevertheless, this was a great show, and the best part is...it gets EVEN BETTER. SUCH MO BETTER.

**Match of the Night: Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance**

**Worst Match of the Night: Overdrive vs Horsepower**

**M.V.P. of the Night: Midnight Strike for dealing with the shittiness that is The Oddities**

**ACTUAL M.V.P. of the Night: Sunset Shimmer for a great match and some amazing heel performances**

See you all in a few days (hopefully) for SUBSLIME. GET IT?! CUZ IT OOZES GREATNESS! DEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE


	70. Lunacy - 2-19-14

*The beautiful people….OOOOHHHHH….*

-Fireworks are things that go PEW PEW. They go BOOM BOOM like Nicki Minaj's booty. I don't know I'm running out of material. PM me firework puns plz thank you-

-The crowd is already booing, as we are introduced to Lunacy's newest commentators: Vultarian and Overdrive-

Vultarian: Greetings, EWF fans. I am Vultarian.

Overdrive: And I am Overdrive.

Vultarian: After the recent firings of Garble and Ahuizotl, we are here to present you all with unbiased commentating here on Lunacy, as the action unfolds right before our eyes.

Overdrive: Me and Vultarian are extremely happy to be the new commentators. We look forward to making Princess Luna proud. It is an honor for me to hang up my wrestling gear for the greater good of the announce table.

Vultarian: Your are now in good hands, Lunacy fans. Without further adieu, let's begin.

*And now….it's all over now…* -Major Booing! You are hereby COURT MARTIALED from Easy Company!-

-Sunset Shimmer struts out on the stage with her trademark smirk, as the Crater Chick championship hugs her waist tightly-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...the Crater Chick CHAAAMPPIOONN….SUNSEEEEEETTTTT….SHIIIMMMMERRRR!

Overdrive: Wow. Sunset looks great with that championship around her waist.

Vultarian: Indeed, but will she still have it by this time next week? She will be facing Rarity at Retribution. What do you think, Overdrive?

Overdrive: I am unconcerned on this topic.

Vultarian: As am I. Opinions do not matter in wrestling.

Overdrive: As you can see, Sunset is not being accompanied by her boyfriend, Flash Sentry.

Vultarian: He is probably getting ready for his match later tonight. He will be teaming up with Rumble to take on Damien Sandow and Bill Nyeker.

Overdrive: Wow.

-Sunset takes the mic from Madden, winking at him as she moves to stand in the middle of the ring-

Crowd: WE WANT CADANCE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT CADANCE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT CADANCE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Sunset: -looking out into the crowd- Believe me, so do I….-her sad face then turns into a grin- So I can beat the hell out of her again! HAHA! -the crowd boos, as Sunset flips her hair behind her head- Alas, I've already ended that lovestruck leech's career, but I would do it again if I had the chance!

-WALL OF TEXT DETECTED: NOW PRESSING ENTER-

-WALL OF TEXT AVERTED-

Sunset: It's not about that pink primadonna tonight, though...tch, it's not even about ME for once! Tonight….is about TEAMWORK. Just like last month, there are going to be multiple tag team matches taking place that combine many of the elements of the upcoming pay per view. My baby-boobsie, Flash, will be teaming up with Rumble, to face the team of Damien Sandow and Bill Nyeker. Now, Shining Armor WOULD'VE been in that match, but he's beginning to show his true colors….by HIDING. Which I cannot blame him for. He'd better man up soon, though, because his judgement day is coming soon….

Sunset: Also, naturally, I'll be in the main event, deservedly….when I team up with Twilight Sparkle -cringes a bit-...to face my opponent at Retribution, Rarity, and Twilight's opponent...Lightning Dust. -crowd cheers-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Good match.

Sunset: Now, it's been well documented that me and Twilight aren't exactly neighborly with each other….if she asked for sugar, I'd gave her a bowl of pounded up chalk...but we now have ONE thing in common! -smiles- Well, TWO: One, we're CHAMPIONS….secondly….we are fighting under the leadership of ONE woman...she is the AUTHORITY of this brand! The general manager of Lunacy...LUNA! -crowd boos immensely-

Crowd: LU-NA SUCKS! LU-NA SUCKS! LU-NA SUCKS! LU-NA SUCKS!

Sunset: Despite our differences, I, and Twilight, pledge our undying loyalty-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head….* -the boos are still real, but you can tell they have died down in recent weeks-

Vultarian: And here comes the Eternal Women's champion, Twilight Sparkle. Definitely coming down to agree with Sunset's statement.

Overdrive: As a former wrestler, I can truly say that there is no greater pleasure in this business than fighting for something you believe in.

-Sunset gives a cheeky grin as Twilight enters the ring. Twilight fetches herself a mic, and meets Sunset in the middle-

Twilight: Undying loyalty? -Sunset nods vigorously- More like LYING loyalty in your case….-crowd OOOHHHs- You want to know WHY I don't like you, Sunset? Because of THIS. All of this slander. All of this...gah! I want to curse so MUCH!

Crowd: CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE!

Twilight: -takes a deep breath, bringing a hand to her chest as she inhales, and then extending her arm out as she exhales- I'm going to keep my composure as best as I can…-crowd boos- Let me make one thing COMPLETELY transparent for you, Sunset….I am NOT here for Luna. I am NOT here to be somebody's puppet. I am my own person, and I take pride in that. I will NEVER throw that away, especially if it is to ROB someone of their glory!

Sunset: Twilight, it's not like that at all….Luna chose you because you are the perfect representation of Lunacy. She saw nothing in you but the BEST. Lightning was a loose cannon. With her as champion, this ship would've sank quick.

Twilight: Oh yes, because it's not sinking with ME as champion. Commentators are quitting because they can't speak their mind, fellow superstars are being attacked. There's no order! I want no part of it!

Sunset: Stands against that untainted "moral code" of yours, huh?

Twilight: Yes, I actually have morality in this barbaric sport...what a concept. But I'm NOT alone! I know it!

Sunset: Luna has a moral code, too, as she should, and Lightning VIOLATED it by being DISRESPECTFUL and UNJUST. You are NEITHER of those, Twilight! You are PERFECT.

Twilight: Luna sure has been violating this moral code, which must be pretty shallow if she can slap her own employees and allow every time that has happened to happen. I see right through your little stunt here, Sunset. I know for a FACT that you don't agree with Luna's stance on me being champion. You want this title all to yourSELF!

Sunset: Pfft. Of course I do. It doesn't MATTER what I want, though….it only matters what LUNA desires. And she asked me to team with you tonight, and I won't let her down! I am willing to let bygones be bygones, Twilight. Not only for now..but until Luna is good and satisfied with us. This is going to do wonders for BOTH of our careers, Twilight! You've got to look at the bigger picture-

Twilight: No! I see the bigger picture, and it involves me ALIENATING myself from all of these fans, all of my friends, my FAMILY! Don't think I'm going to forget what you've done to my BROTHER! I'm forcing Spike to stay home for now so he doesn't get hurt by people like YOU!

Sunset: Twilight, we're on the same page here-

Twilight: Like HELL we are! -crowd cheers- You've ruined my brother's LIFE! And I won't allow you to ruin MINE! I'll team with you, because I have no choice, but no matter WHO wins, once that pinfall is counted, you'll be lucky if I don't DESTROY YOU! For Shining Armor! For Cadance! For Spike! Even for LIGHTNING DUST! Weren't you FRIENDS just a few weeks ago?! What kind of person ARE YOU to abandon her like that?!

Sunset: It's really none of your business….I saw the bigger picture. And soon, you will too, Twilight….

Twilight: NEVER. At least not the picture you and our corrupt officials are painting me! I'll see you in the ring, where I'll paint my OWN picture. It's going to state that I don't NEED to answer to anybody to succeed! I am confident in my ability! I didn't NEED Luna to win the Eternal Women's championship, and I don't need her to retain it! -Twilight drops the mic at Sunset's feet in a sassy fashion, and walks to the back in an ALL BIDNESS manner-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Twilight is upset.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*EGO THEME COMMENCES. YO YO IT'S A THEME YO YO IT'S A THEME YO YO IT'S A THEME YO YO these aren't the lyrics*

Madden: The following contest….is scheduled for ONNEEE FAAALL! Introducing first, from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 125 POOOUNDS! Fleeeuurrr...DE LIS!

Overdrive: Wow. Fleur looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. She is going to need more than beauty if she wants to beat Applejack at Retribution, though.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*REDACTED THEME YEEEEEYYYYYY* -crowd cheers-

Madden: Aaaanndd….HER OPPONENT! From Loneyville! Weighing in at 136 POOOUNDS! AAAAPPLE BLOOOOOOOM!

Vultarian: It is remained to be seen which superstar this will be a warm-up match for. Both Apple Bloom AND Fleur De Lis have matches at Retribution. You could say that Apple Bloom's is more important, because if she wins, she gets a shot at the World Fighters championship.

Overdrive: But in Fleur's match, Applejack is fighting for family pride. She wants revenge on Fleur for hurting Granny Smith last month at Proving Grounds.

Vultarian: Blood is thicker than gold, I suppose. Let's just call this...a match, then.

Overdrive: Wow. I like it.

-Apple Bloom cracks his knuckles, before running into the ring. Fleur immediately ducks underneath the bottom rope, though she craftily yanks Apple Bloom down to the mat by her leg, and quickly scurries back into the ring to put the boots to her head-

Match 1: Fleur De Lis vs Apple Bloom

-12 minutes later-

-Apple Bloom goes up to the top rope, but Fleur front dropkicks the top rope before Apple Bloom can jump off, causing Apple Bloom's gooch to collide with the top turnbuckle-

Overdrive: Wow. That must've hurt.

-Fleur LAUNCHES Apple Bloom off of the top rope, Apple Bloom's back crashing into the mat on the way down-

Vultarian: Fleur is in control at the moment.

Overdrive: And she's about to zero in on the courageous Apple Bloom.

*LIS DE RESISTANCE!*

-Fleur hooks a leg with one hand, and is able to grab the trunks of Apple Bloom with her other hand for added leverage. The referee cannot see this, as he is counting the pinfall on the other side of Apple Bloom-

-1…..2….3! The crowd boos as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! FLEUR...DE LIIIIIISSS!

Overdrive: Wow. A great performance by Fleur De Lis. She certainly looks ready heading into Sunday.

Vultarian: Applejack would be wise not to overlook her. She proved how vicious she is here tonight.

-The referee raises the hand of Fleur, causing Fleur to wipe the zebra germs back onto his shirt after he puts it down. Fleur walks over to the ropes, and flips her head back, her arm laid across the top rope as she seductively sinks down lower towards the mat-

*Commercial*

-Rumble's theme plays to the delight of many. You would think the fans would be less excited when they realize it's all of the Rumble Roses, minus Rumble, but they aren't because SEXY WOMEN I guess-

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, accompanied by Bulk Biceps, and FLITTER! from CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 129 POOOUNNDSS! CLOOOUUDD..CHASSSEERR!

Overdrive: Wow. Cloudchaser looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. As does Flitter.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Bulk Biceps removes the velvet ropes, allowing Flitter and Cloudchaser to make their way to the ring, but not before the ladies each give Bulk a high five. They then do sexy stuff like tease their hair and...other sexy stuff. God I'm great at this-

-Lyra and Bon Bon's theme reverbs through the arena, meeting many cheers and wolf whistles from the guys of the crowd-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied..by LYRA! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 138 POOOUNDS! BON BON!

Overdrive: Wow. Bon Bon looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. As does Lyra.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Vultarian: Two weeks ago on Lunacy, Flitter and Cloudchaser defeated Lyra and Bon Bon due to underhanded tactics. Tonight, Bon Bon looks to settle the score from that loss.

-Unlike last time, Lyra and Bon Bon are able to not only straddle the ropes, but they are successful in pecking each other on the lips. The crowd lights up in response, as Flitter and Cloudchaser snicker on the other side of the ring-

Flitter: Amateurs. Give them the kiss of death. Will ya, baby?

Cloudchaser: -positioning herself on the ring apron- It will be THEIR pleasure….

Match 2: Bon Bon w/ Lyra vs Cloudchaser w/ Flitter and Bulk Biceps

-11 minutes later-

-Bon Bon is on the apron, groggy. Cloudchaser looks to big boot her to the floor, but Bon Bon counters by leaning down and striking her shoulder through the middle rope. Cloudchaser is the one who is now groggy, and Bon Bon takes the initiative to Sunset Flip herself over the top rope. Cloudchaser, however, grabs onto the top rope as Bon Bon attempts to roll her up for the pin. Cloudchaser then sits on Bon Bon's chest, and now latches onto the middle rope-

-1….2….-at the last second, the referee notices Cloudchaser's cheating, and ceases the count-

Ref: Hey! Get your hands off the rope! -the crowd cheers as Cloudchaser quickly throws her hands into the air, clearly shocked that she was caught red handed-

-Flitter, however, is more upset than shocked. She gets on the apron, and begins yelling at the referee. As the referee is distracted, Lyra comes over to where Cloudchaser, who is still sitting on Bon Bon's chest is, and slaps her in the face-

Vultarian: Hey. She just slapped her.

-Cloudchaser now rolls off of Bon Bon's body due to the slap. Bon Bon slowly gets to her feet, and moves behind Cloudchaser. She grabs the back of her arms as she is still recovering, and proceeds to twist them to the point where she is now in front of Cloudchaser. Flitter has finally gotten off of the apron at this point, as Bon Bon DRIVES Cloudchaser's face into the mat!-

Overdrive: Cool move.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-The crowd cheers, as Bon Bon covers Cloudchaser-

-1…...2…..3! Lyra hops up and down excitedly as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRRRRR….BON BOOOONNNN!

Vultarian: A nice win for Bon Bon. Cloudchaser tried to oust her once again, but it didn't work this time around.

Overdrive: Yeah, it didn't.

-Lyra jumps into an awaiting Bon Bon's arms as Cloudchaser rolls out of the ring and over to Bulk Biceps. Before Lyra and Bon Bon can celebrate with a warm hug, Flitter runs into the ring. Lyra literally jumps out of Bon Bon's arms, and nails Flitter with a hurricanrana! Flitter rolls out of the ring in retreat, and the happy couple rejoice in their own embrace-

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Flitter begins pounding her fists against Bulk Bicep's chest. It doesn't affect him, but it's a way of showing how angry she is-

Vultarian: Flitter and Cloudchaser appear to be frustrated. It seems that this rivalry is not over yet.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-For now, though, Lyra and Bon Bon are victorious in both the ring, and in romantics. Flitter scowls on the stage, while Cloudchaser crosses her arms, irritated. Bon Bon and Lyra snuggle each other-

Crowd: OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP!

*Locker room*

-Rarity is in her locker room, finishing up her appliance of lip gloss. She then picks up a jump rope, and begins to work on her cardio in preparation for her match. A knock on her door is heard after she begins jumping rope-

Rarity: The door's open, darling!

-Lightning Dust enters the room, and Rarity puts the jump rope down out of common courtesy-

Rarity: Ah, Lightning! What a pleasant surprise….

Lightning: -notices the jump rope on the floor- Getting ready to kick some ass?

Rarity: -giggles- Well, I wouldn't say it like THAT now, but yes, I am "amped up", as it were.

Lightning: -nods- That's good. I expected nothing less from you. A jumping rope isn't really my style….I graduated from first grade Gym long ago….

Rarity: -raises an eyebrow with a competitive smirk- This "first grade Gym" technique almost beat you last week….

Lightning: Heh. -rubs the back of her neck- I guess that bounced back in my face...

Rarity: Think nothing of it, Lightning….you were the better athlete last week. There is no denying it.

Lightning: I plan to be the better athlete tonight, too! I'm assuming we share the same goal here?

Rarity: -Nods- Quite. Twilight is my friend, but she's also the champion. I understand that I've already got a title shot Sunday, but beating the current champion basically makes me the number 1 contender.

Lightning: And I plan to BECOME the champion at Retribution, and I would be STOKED if you were the first person I'd be defending my title against….

Rarity: Was there anything in specific you needed, dear?

Lightning: I came here to just say that I'm looking forward to teaming with you tonight. That's pretty much it.

Rarity: After last week's battle, I am excited to be in the ring with you from now on, whether we are partners, or saboteurs…

-Lightning extends her hand, which Rarity immediately shakes-

Rarity: I must admit….a month ago, I wouldn't have expected ANY of this out of you, Lightning...the good sportsmanship, the locker room visits…

Lightning: If there's ONE good thing that came out of me being screwed out of my title, it was that it humbled me….deflated my ego quite a bit. I realize now that I'm not untouchable...I have weaknesses, and they're going to be exploited more than I can help.

Rarity: Is that truly the ONLY reason you're doing this?

Lightning: Huh. I guess you know that I'm looking forward to pummeling MORE than just Twilight in our match….

Rarity: -Nods- It's not hard to see. What Sunset Shimmer did to you was AWFUL, Lightning...you have more of a conflict with her than I do….you want allies….perhaps even FRIENDS, since you've lost your one true friend...

Lightning: Well, Sunset's a pretty awful creature, I've learned. Ehhhh...I'm gonna stick to just allies for now….I have trust issues…

Rarity: I understand. Speaking of trust….you can TRUST Twilight, darling...speaking as a TRUE friend of hers...she wouldn't do ANY of this you are accusing her of….

Lightning: I'm not saying you're wrong, Rarity...I'm just saying that maybe you don't know Twilight Sparkle as well as you think…

Rarity: If you just give her a chance, she will prove you wrong….

Lightning: Twilight will get her chance Sunday. If she pins me smack dab in the middle of the ring, I'll recognize her as the RIGHTFUL champion. We had a match for the ages last month, but it was was RUINED by chicanery...if the same happens here, we'll be back to square one…

Rarity: Twilight has NO control over that, though!

Lightning: Well, then I've got no control over kicking her ass….

-Lightning leaves the locker room without another word, shutting the door behind her-

Rarity: My, MY is she stubborn….

*I swear I won't tease you...won't tell you no lies!* -Now if you'll turn around you'll see the back of the dandruff filled head of the person sitting behind you. It's better than the view you'd be getting up front, though-

-Madden climbs the top rope, and then LEAPS off, crashing through the announce table. Too bad nobody got to see his live suicide-

Overdrive: Wow. Twist looks beautiful.

Vultarian: No.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Vultarian: Last week, she got an eerie message from a mysterious entity.

Overdrive: And now Twist has a match at Retribution against him/her.

-The sound of glass shatters, and every single body is now facing the front of the arena, a melting pot of cheers-

-Madden springs up to his feet, no-selling the table spot because apparently he has a job to do-

Madden: Aaaand IT'S OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOOUNDS! BERRRRYYY...PUNCH!

Vultarian: And it appears that Berry Punch's tag team partner, Scootaloo will NOT be at ringside for this match.

Overdrive: Not sure if that's a smart move or not, what with the Mean Girls lurking in the shadows.

Vultarian: Well, this match won't be going on for long, anyway.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Berry Punch enters the ring, and kicks Twist in the ass as she twerks up to her, knocking her to the floor-

Overdrive: Wow.

*Now trending on Twitter: #IndepthCommentary, #Yeah, #Indeed, #Stopthepain (most trends at once yet)*

Match 3: Berry Punch vs Twist

-The bell rings as Twist gets to her feet. She turns around to be met with the middle fingers of Berry Punch, before being kicked in the gut and then planted with the Bar Tab! Berry doesn't even try to go for a pin, though. Instead, she grabs her by the hair and plants her in a seated position by the bottom turnbuckle. Berry then proceeds to stomp a Sandcastle in Twist's ass, much to the approval of the rabid Lunacy fans-

-3 minutes later-

-After a Uol Zseht press, a spinebuster, and a Pointed Elbow Drop from the top rope, Berry is already bored of this match. She finishes off Twist by dragging her to her feet by the hair, and planting her with the second Bar Tab-

-1….2….3! The crowd wanted Twist's punishment to last a bit longer, but every bong is unlit at some point. They cheer for what they were given-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRRR...BEEEEERRRYYY..PUNCH!

Vultarian: Stellar performance by Berry Punch tonight.

Overdrive: I wonder if she'll be able to handle Diamond Tiara that handedly this Sunday.

Vultarian: We will find out.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Berry Punch throws both middle fingers into the air as she moves from turnbuckle to turnbuckle, before leaving the ring-

Crowd: THANK YOU BE-RRY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU BE-RRY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU BE-RRY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Twist is soon sitting in the ring, rubbing her head, when something drops from the ceiling, and bonks against her head, before landing on the mat. It is a rock candy necklace, with a note attached to it-

"In my family, a necklace such as this represents our eternal love for one another. We use them to communicate our good will to each other, no matter how far away we are.

Let me make it clear that this rock candy necklace does not mean I love you, Twist. It resembles my eternal HATRED for you, which is why the candy is blood red, and made out of skulls.

I hate you Twist. You suck, and I am going to kill you Sunday.

P.S. Tom says you don't have any ass to shake, and I agree. So stop it."

-Twist runs out of the ring, bawling her eyes out, whilst eating the candy despite what the letter had just told her about it. The crowd laughs at her, as the ominous pair of turquoise eyes watch from above-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-The broadcast fades to black for a quick moment-

-A super fast zoom across a dirt path is shown, and then we see the fedora lady standing on a jaded rock in the middle of a swamp. Her arms are outstretched, and she is giving us a small smirk. A transparent zoom in of her follows, as she shakes her head-

?: The world craves women like me! -an array of distorted sounds play between her speech. We see the fedora lady speaking in the woods, as the flannel lady looks on in the background- The world NEEDS women like me! -the sound of distorted piano keys are played, and with each key that is struck, we see the fedora lady walking a different pathway in tall grass. She then cackles, which soon turns to a demonic pitch, as we witness a close up of the lady in flannel with a wide smile, making it seem like she is the fedora lady's demon. There is a faraway shot of the lady in the sheep's mask, and then a closeup on the fedora lady smiling with her hair shielding her eyes-

-We see the familiar doll on the table, and then the piano keys die down, leaving us with the image of the lady with the sheep mask looking at us right in the camera. She turns her head sideways to get a better view-

?: They have no idea-they don't know me..but I know MYSELF! -a blurry shot of a broken down wooden trailer- Women like me are the creators! We are the ones that bring the change! We are the ones that unite the masses, and become the fist! -the fedora lady begins to walk off in another shot, but she turns around as the eerie sounds in the background fade out, giving us a tiny smirk- …..We're coming….

-The fedora lady's back is turned, with her arms outstretched once again. She then closes one of her fists, which has an odd noise to accompany the gesture, like a bug escaping from its cocoon-

?: And the fist..comes down...and the fist..is change…-we get a quick faraway zoom of a flower garden, and then alternating presences between the lady with the sheep mask, and the lady in the flannel. It always comes back to the fedora lady, however- and the fist..COMES DOWN!

-There is darkness for a moment, and then we hear more maniacal laughter from the fedora lady, as we see the rocking chair moving on its own. It moves faster as the laughter goes along-

?: I have a secret, too….-the rocking chair is now being sat on by the fedora lady, with the sheep lady and the flannel lady by her sides. We here more eerie sounds, as the fedora lady's rocking speeds up faster and faster. In a flash, we see the fedora lady now wearing her apron, as the chair stops rocking. Just as soon as it stops, however, the fedora lady vanishes, and the rock chair goes back to moving on its own-

?: We're coming…-the fedora lady is now back in full view, still in her apron. She once again has her arms outstretched, as the chair behind her lays still in place-

*DEH!*

-...and everything is darkness…..-

*EGO's theme plays for the second time tonight, which adorns more boos from the crowd*

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEST..is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making their way to the ring, from CANTERLOT! At a combined weight, of 443 POOOUNDS! They are, the Combo of Carnage...tag...team CHAMPIOOONNS! FANCY PANTS, and GUUUUUSTAVE...LE GRAND!

Vultarian: As with Fleur De Lis' match earlier, she is not accompanying her champions to ringside.

Overdrive: Yeah. I'm sure there are reasons.

Vultarian: Perhaps they want to prove themselves after Couch-Mate's disparaging comments on Sublime last Friday.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-EGO remove their belts from their waists, and hold them into the air, Fancy Pants in a snobbish way, and Gustave in a sinister way. Either way, it elicits heat from the crowd. One group of gentlemen in the front row behind them take it upon themselves to golf clap at EGO's elegance-

*Hey, so...Snips and Snails have a theme...but I don't know what it is yet...whatever song is in your head at the time is their theme. That should make for some interesting results GO!*

-Anyway they are being booed. So either the crowd doesn't like the song you gave them, or they just don't like them. So there's a 50 percent chance you FAILED!-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 402 POOOUNDS! SNIPS, AND SNAAAILS...SLIIIIIIMMMEEEE!

Vultarian: In reality, this team has more to prove than either Couch-Mate OR EGO. The only reason they are in this match in the first place, is because Sunset Shimmer was the special referee and got Flash to lay down for them.

Overdrive: Yeah. But there's no better way to get people to take notice then beating the champions.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Snips and Snails slither down to the ring as EGO ignore them completely. It's obvious SLIME isn't a threat to them. Snips grinds his teeth, and commands Snails to join him in the ring as they smash their forearms into the champs, knocking them out of the ring, and forcing them to regroup-

Overdrive: Wow.

-EGO are now determined to embarrass these fleas, as they lay their title belts on the ground. Fancy enters the ring while Gustave stays on the apron-

Gustave: Take zem down! Nobody makes a fool of ze EGO!

Match 4: EGO vs SLIME

-15 minutes later-

-Snips grabs ahold of Gustave as Snails goes to the top, the two looking to execute their German Suplex/Legdrop finishing combo. Fancy Pants enters the ring and knocks Snails down to the floor with a big boot. Snips retaliates by letting go of Gustave and forcefully clotheslining Fancy out to the floor to join Snails-

-Snips cannot react quick enough and focus his attention on Gustave, and because of that, Gustave is prepared to floor him with "Le Grand Finale." Before he can connect with it, he is chopped blocked in the back of the ankle with a steel chair, held by Snails, who had re-entered the ring. The referee rings the bell, as the fans boo, furious that the match, which featured the most effort from SLIME ever ended so abruptly-

Overdrive: Wow. Steel chair to the ankle.

Vultarian: Indeed. I wonder if it hurts.

-Snips is happy to be saved, despite losing the match, and he begins to drop knees on Gustave's ankle. He then lifts Gustave's leg into the air, and drops it to the mat, like a DDT for legs-

-Fancy attempts to cease the beatdown of his partner, but he quickly doubles over in pain as Snails strikes the top of the chair into his abdomen. Snails then whacks the chair across Fancy's back, sending him rolling out to the floor in pain-

-Snips drags Gustave by his leg, twisting it with each inch he moves backwards, until he is by the ringpost. Snips and Snails then leave the ring. Snails sizes up Gustave, and then COLLIDES the chair into Gustave's leg, which has been propped up against the ringpost. The crowd OOOHHH's as Gustave grabs at his ankle in pain. Snails lets off his dumb laugh while Snips snickers. Both jump over the barricade as they see Fancy Pants barreling towards them-

Overdrive: It seems SLIME have sent the best message they could: They are to be taken seriously.

Vultarian: And their championship aspirations are looking a lot better. What if Gustave cannot compete Sunday? Is that a forfeit?

Overdrive: Maybe.

-Gustave writhes in pain, as doctors are at ringside, applying ice to his ankle to reduce potential swelling-

Madden: The winners of the match, by disqualification….EGO.

*Locker room*

-Flash Sentry is looking at himself in a mirror. Whatever thoughts he has are interrupted by hands protruding from behind his back and being rubbed over his pecs. The hands are revealed to be Sunset's, as she appears in the mirror next to her lover-

Sunset: I hope you realize how important this match is….

Flash: I do, babe.

Sunset: -stern look- I don't think you DO, so let me tell you….I'm a champion, and by that citation….YOU...should be a champion.

Flash: I will be, Sunny. I promise….

Sunset: Tonight, you're going to be in that ring, with the 3 men...who are CHALLENGING for the championship..that you so desperately want...and that I CRAVE for you to have...one of them is even the champion HIMSELF. What you need to do…-she begins running an index finger down his chest-..is make examples out of ALL of them...you're better than ALL OF THEM, Flash! You're better than EVERY male in this company!

Flash: -smirks and nods his head- I am….I'm going to take out Shining Armor this Sunday, and then whoever is holding that title...is going to be my BITCH.

Sunset: Hm. -giggles- At the end of the day….at the end of EVERY day...whether you're a champion or not...you'll always be MY bitch…

Flash: -chuckles- Absolutely, Sunny. I know my place.

Sunset: -grins- Good….-her grin continues as she moves closes her eyes, moving closer to Flash's lips at a rapid place. As Sunset locks lips with Flash, his eyes close as well, as he takes in the wonderful feeling on Sunset's tongue against his teeth, and the arrival of her saliva into his oral tunnel. We go to commercial with these two beginning to make out furiously-

*the sound of a school bell blares through the arena, followed by a herd of boos. "CLASS….IS IN SESSION!"*

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEST, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 224 POOOUNDS….BILLLL...NYEEEEEEKER!

-Mr. Nyeker walks down the ramp with a scowl, shooting the laser pointer for his Promethean board in the faces of unlucky fans-

Overdrive: Yeah.

Vultarian: I didn't say anything.

Overdrive: Oh.

Vultarian: Mr. Nyeker looks very displeased tonight.

Overdrive: Yeah. He got attacked by Rumble last week after he helped him beat Damien Sandow.

Vultarian: Indeed. Tonight, though, is a bit of a strange bedfellows type of situation. Mr. Nyeker is going to have to team up with his sworn enemy, Damien Sandow.

*HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!* -cheers rain in through the Asylum-

Madden: Aaaand HIS PARTNER! From Palo Alto, CALIFORNIA! Weighing in at 247 POOOUNDS! The Intellectual Savior of DEM ASSEEEEEEEESSSSS….DAAAAAMMIIEENNN...SAAANNDOOWWW!

Overdrive: Wow. Whoever those women are he is with look beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. He shows up with a different pair every week.

-Sandow flips over the ring ropes with the help of his...lady assistants, before doing a cartwheel right in front of Nyeker, capping it off with a bow. The men in the front row that supported EGO earlier in the night get everyone in the arena to golf clap. Nyeker crosses his arms and glares at Sandow in response-

*Now trending on Twitter: The Wythyst Family (number 1 trend worldwide)*

-Rumble's theme plays for the second time tonight, which the crowd cheers for just as much as they did the first time-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 192, he is...the CARNAGE CHAMPIIIOOONN...RrrrrrrrrrrrrUMBLE!

Overdrive: I feel like I should be upset at this man, but I'm not sure why.

Vultarian: Hmm...me neither. There is no Flitter, nor Cloudchaser.

Overdrive: And not even a velvet rope. Rumble must be pretty serious about wanting to prove himself.

Vultarian: He's always going to be taking selfies, though.

-After Rumble spreads out across the ring apron and snaps about 23 selfies, he lounges across the top turnbuckle, and proceeds to take even more as he awaits his partner-

*FLASH! AHAAAAAA! Savior of the universe…..* -the crowd sends a flurry of boos upon the stage, as the lights go out for a few moments. As the chorus kicks in, a giant bolt of lightning appears on the stage as the only source of light in the arena at the moment. Flash stands in the middle of it, his back turned, and his hands on his hips. As Freddie Mercury's pitch gets higher, he finally turns to face the ring, and begins walking to it casually-

Madden: Aaaand HIS PARTNER! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 225 POOOUNDS...FLASH! SEEEEEENTRY!

Overdrive: Wow. What a great entrance.

Vultarian: Indeed. And what a great match this should be.

-Flash stands atop the turnbuckle, looking out at the crowd. He jumps in the ring just as the crowds sends "You're A Pussy" chants towards him-

Match 5: Damien Sandow and Bill Nyeker vs Rumble and Flash Sentry

-17 minutes later-

Vultarian: Damien Sandow has been brutalized this entire match. There have been spots of hope, but Rumble and Flash Sentry have been picking him apart ever since the bell as rang.

Overdrive: Yeah. Damien hates Mr. Nyeker so much that he has refused to tag him throughout this match. Nyeker hasn't been in the ring for a second.

Vultarian: You have to wonder if Mr. Nyeker would even accept Sandow's tag. He hates him just as much.

Overdrive: Yeah. He's going to have to soon if he wants to win this match and gain momentum for Retribution.

-Rumble goes for the Beauty Mark, but Sandow catches him on the rotation in MID-AIR and LEVELS Rumble with his signature Russian Leg Sweep. The crowd erupts in cheers, as Sandow is too worn out to even follow it up with his backwards somersault onto his feet-

Crowd: LET'S GO SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Finally, Sandow crawls over to Nyeker with his hand outstretched. Nyeker looks willing to accept the tag, but he jumps off of the apron at the last second, signalling a thunderstorm of jeers his way-

Overdrive: Wow.

-Nyeker re-adjusts his sweatervest, as Sandow looks on in a mixture of shock and disgust. His ladies look incredibly crestfallen at ringside-

-Rumble looks to take advantage of the distraught Sandow, but he went just a little bit too close to his corner, as Flash slaps him on the back of the shoulder, thus making him legal, and making Rumble P.O.'d-

-Flash enters the ring, and smirks at Rumble-

Rumble: I HAD HIM! GET OUT OF HERE!

-Flash pie-faces Rumble, earning OOOOHHH's from the crowd, and the same boos they had been giving Nyeker-

-Flash rushes over to Sandow, pulling him to his feet, and hitting the Flash Flood in record time. The fans sure can't boo that spectacular 360 degree piledriver-

Overdrive: Wow. Breathtaking move.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-1….2…..-the referee makes the three count, as Rumble stands on the apron taking angry selfies-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! RUMBLE! And FLAAAAAASSHHHH…...SEEEENTRRRRRRYYYYYY!

-Flash celebrates like he just won the championship itself, as Nyeker pulls out two erasers from his pocket, and bashes them together, signifying that class is over. Flash's celebration is cut short when he turns around, and is hit with the Beauty Mark from Rumble! The cheers return to the arena-

Overdrive: Wow. Rumble just took out Flash.

Vultarian: Apparently you don't outshine the Carnage Champion.

Rumble: DON'T EVER STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT! -more cheers are gained-

-Rumble stands over Flash with his title raised in the air, as he takes revenge selfies with the other hand-

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

*Commercial*

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful….don't hate me cuz I speak true!* -and now the boos return once again, though many cheers can suddenly be heard as the crowd sees Turf make her way out to the stage with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon-

Madden: Please welcome...The Mean Girls!

-Turf is wearing her "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" t-shirt that has an arrow pointing to her face. She is also wearing an eyepatch on the eye that was struck; it has the word "BOSS" written across it in purple gems. She is also wearing brass knuckles on her fist that is shaped like the word "BOSS", as well.

Vultarian: Wow. Diamond and Turf look beautiful.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Vultarian: We switched roles there.

Overdrive: Indeed.

Vultarian: Wow.

-Diamond grabs a mic, and stands in the middle of the ring sassily, with Silver and Turf flanking her sides-

Crowd: HOW'S YOUR EYE? HOW'S YOUR EYE? HOW'S YOUR EYE? HOW'S YOUR EYE? HOW'S YOUR EYE?

-Turf stands onto the middle rope in front of her, and flips her eye patch open, revealing a swollen shut eye that is bruised black to the brim-

Turf: THERE YA GO, BITCHES! HAVE FUN SLEEPIN' AT NIGHT! -Turf removes herself from the rope, as the crowd cheers-

Crowd (singing): WHY DON'T YA HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT? FIRE AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

-Turf rolls her eyes, as Silver Spoon puts an index finger to her lips, telling the crowd to silence themselves-

-Diamond Tiara says something, but she is drowned out by the looped singing of Pat Benatar-

-After about a minute of this, Silver turns to Diamond, and you can hear her lightly say "they're not stopping."-

-Finally, Turf GRABS the mic out of Diamond's hands, fire in her eyes-

Turf: Shut the fuck UUUUUUUUPPPPPP! -she screams, and the crowd stops to cheer in light of Turf's anger. Turf drops the mic into Diamond's hands, never taking her eyes off of the fans-

Crowd: WE GOT YOU! WE GOT YOU! WE GOT YOU! WE GOT YOU! WE GOT YOU!

Turf: -shakes her head viciously and shrugs with a raised eyebrows- What the FUCK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?

-the crowd has obviously been fucking with Turf this whole time, and are getting a kick out of it. Even Diamond can't help but grin for a second. She does a nice job of turning it into a smarmy one rather than a grin of legit happiness-

Crowd: CALM DOWN, TURF! CALM DOWN, TURF! CALM DOWN, TURF! CALM DOWN, TURF! CALM DOWN, TURF!

Turf: I AM CALM! -the crowd erupts in cheers once again-

Crowd: RAGE FOR US! RAGE FOR US! RAGE FOR US! RAGE FOR US! RAGE FOR US!

-Turf has her hands in her face at this point. She runs them down the entire length of her face, making her eyelids enlarge. She then turns to Diamond, giving her a look of plead and misery-

Turf: Diamond….please…..TALK. They're KILLING me….

Crowd: THANK YOU TURF! THANK YOU TURF! THANK YOU TURF! THANK YOU TURF! THANK YOU TURF!

Diamond: You should all know by now that we are more IMPORTANT THAN YOU! AND WE HAVE PLACES TO BE! -the crowd finally boos, as Diamond smirks as she realizes that she finally has their attention-

Crowd: 123-RAGE! -all of the audience then screams like a maniac- 123-RAAAAAGEEEE! -they scream a second time- 123-RAAAAAAGEEEEE! -they scream once more-

-Turf begins jumping up and stomping on the mat over and over in frustration. The crowd cheers once again-

Crowd: THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!

-Turf falls to her knees and gets into tornado drill position, putting her arms on top of her head. She soon sits cross-legged on the mat, shaking her head furiously as tears begin cascading down her face-

Crowd: AWWWWWW!

Turf: YOU'RE SO MEEEEAAANNN! -she runs her hands through her poofy hair as tears begin to make her mascara run. She is completely at the end of the line-

Crowd: WE ARE SORRY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*WE ARE SORRY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE ARE SORRY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Turf: LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONNNNEEEEEE!

-Silver gets on her knees and begins comforting her friend. Meanwhile, Diamond finally loses it-

Diamond: YOU WANT YELLING?! -crowd responds with "YEAH!"- YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS, SO I'LL BE A MONSTER TOO! I'M GOING TO MAKE BERRY PUNCH CRY THIS SUNDAY! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL CRY! I WILL LICK YOUR TEARS UP FROM THE GROUND! I AM A STONE COLD KILLER! I WILL EAT BERRY PUNCH ALIIIVVEEE! I WILL EAT AAALLL OF YOU...ALIIVVEEE! I AM DIAMOND TIARA! I AM BETTER THAN THIS! I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF THIS! YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL FOR REDUCING ME TO THIS! SCREW YOU ALL! I HATE YOU ALL! I AM BETTER THAN EACH. AND EVERY. SINGLE. ONE OF YOOOOUUUU! AND I-

-The sound of glass shattering ceases the crowds consistent booing, which nearly drowned out Diamond's monologue once again. Berry Punch and Scootaloo walk down to the ring as Diamond drapes her arms over the top rope, looking out to the floor below. Silver has gotten Turf to stand up, as she wipes some leftover tears from her eyes-

Overdrive: Wow.

*Now trending on Twitter: #MessinWithTurf (number 1 trend worldwide), #MONDAYNIGHTRAGE, Rumble*

-As Scootaloo and Berry enter the ring, Diamond powerwalks away from the ropes, and into Berry's face-

Diamond: WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WAAAANNTTTT?!

Berry: -taken aback by the sudden outburst, she shakes her head away from Diamond with bulged eyes- ….Well damn, girl….you kiss your daddy with that mouth?

Diamond: YOU GO TO HELL TOO! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

Berry: Oh, really? I never noticed...I mean, crackin' a beer bottle against my head? Insulting me for problems that I should be dealin' with? Why, I thought we were on the best of terms….

Diamond: WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!

Berry: -looks over a Turf, who is gritting her teeth now, truly back to her old self- I just couldn't help but hear ya say that...you're a "Stone...Cold...Killer"?

Diamond: WHAT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO YELL LOUUUDDEERR?!

Berry: -sticks a pinky in her ear, and rustles it around- Diamond Tiara, you DUUMMB bitch….you ain't never killed never in your life, and ya sure as hell ain't gonna kill ME!

Diamond: I WILL! I SWEAR THAT I WILL!

Berry: Swear? Well, damn. Ain't nobody know more about swearin' than me! And I SWEAR, the only stone you've ever come into contact with, is them earrings danglin' from your lobes. The ones your daddy bought for ya at the Pawn Shop. -crowd OOOOHHH's- You thought they were expensive, but nah, he bought 'em for 15 bucks and some change. Hell, I'm shocked he thinks you're worth even THAT much…

Diamond: LEAVE MY DAD OUT OF THIS!

Berry: And ya don't even deserve 'em...what ya DO deserve, though...is...the ASS. KICKIN'. -looks up as she says- OF A LIFETIME! -the crowd cheers- And I'm...the one that's gonna give it to ya...because I'm the MARBLE. COLD. KILLER.

Crowd: MAR-BLE COLD! MAR-BLE COLD! MAR-BLE COLD! MAR-BLE COLD! MAR-BLE COLD!

Berry: I'm gonna stomp a sandcastle...in your ass..AND WALK IT DRY! And then…-she turns her attention to the Chick Combo champions with a threatening serious face- Me and Scoots...are comin' for them titles, ladies...and you ain't gonna screw us again...H'AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LI-IIIIINNNEEE….-hands the mic to Scootaloo-

Scootaloo: -looks at Berry quizzically- What was it again? ...Oh, right….because Marble. Cold. -she gets in Turf's face- Said s-

-Scootaloo is cut off guard as Turf punches her in the forehead with her Boss knuckles, which sends Scootaloo to the floor in a heap. Berry is on the move to help her, but she is blindsided by Silver Spoon and Diamond-

-Scootaloo is shown to be bleeding from the forehead as Turf shoves her out of the ring with her boot, the boos deafening-

Diamond: SILVER. GET THE COOLER!

-Silver nods with a smirk, and exits the ring. She searches under the ring for a moment, and pulls out a cooler from underneath. She picks it up, and slides it into the ring. Turf rubs her hands in anticipation, as Diamond opens the cooler, and pulls out a bottle of Bud Light. She has a hard time twisting it off, but finally is able to do so, as a white mist flows from the top of the bottle, symbolizing that it is ice cold-

Vultarian: I think we all know what Diamond is going to do with that alcohol.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Diamond walks over to Berry, who was laid out with The Diamond Cutter as Silver was fetching the cooler, and begins to pour the beer all over Berry's face. It runs down her cheeks, and begins to soak the mat-

Diamond: Drink up, Berry! -she laughs- Sunday...I'll be drinking your TEARS. -the bottle runs out, and Diamond throws it to the side, swiping at her hands in case any specks of the sludge got on them-

Crowd: WASTE OF LIQUOR! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WASTE OF LIQUOR! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WASTE OF LIQUOR! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Diamond and company leave the ring as Scootaloo crawls slowly into the ring, bloody forehead and all, to check on her fallen partner-

Random Fan: -as Turf and her besties begin walking backwards of the stage, surveying the damage they caused- C'mere, Turf! I wanna punch you!

Turf: YOU AIN'T PUNCHIN' SHIT, BITCH! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!

Fan: Please, Turf! I just wanna punch you!

-Turf gets in the dude's face-

Turf: You wouldn't punch a champion…..-she holds her title in front of him-

Fan: -frowns- You're right…-he lightly strikes at the gold with his fist-

Turf: -smirks at the fan with only one side of her face- Aren't you a cute little shit? -she pats his cheek and walks off to rejoin her friends on the stage. The fan immediately gets on his phone with a huge smile, probably to Tweet about his experience-

-The Mean Girls stand together on the stage and hold up each other's hands. Silver and Turf's title take up space in the air, as each girl wears an accomplished grin, we take our final commercial break-

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -SUPER MEGA CHEERS STUFF-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest..is scheduled for ONEFALL! Introducing FIRST! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOOUNDSS...RAAAARITYYYYYY!

Overdrive: Wow. Rarity looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. In 6 nights at Retribution, she could look even more beautiful if she defeats Sunset Shimmer, to become Crater Chick champion.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Rarity slaps hands with the fans, before entering the ring, pointing an index finger in the air as she walks to the ropes-

*WELCOME TO THE DANGER ZONE!* -the cheering continues, with no signs of letting up-

Madden: Aaaand HER PARTNER! From CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 123 POOOUNDS….LLLLLLLLLIGHTNIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG...DUST!

Overdrive: Wow. Lightning looks confident.

Vultarian: Indeed, as she should be, after picking up a huge rebound win against Rarity. We know that these two are going to be able to get along...but will their opponents?

Overdrive: I don't know.

Vultarian: Me neither.

*And now….it's all over now…* -THE BOOS ARE BACK IN TOWN! BOOS ARE BACK IN TOWN! Spread the word-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 142 POOOUNDSSS….she is, the CRATER. CHICK CHAMPIIIIIOOOOONNN….SUNSEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT…..SHIMMERRRRRRRR!

Overdrive: Wow. Sunset looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. Don't let Flash hear you say that, though.

Overdrive: Yeah. I've never wrestled anyone before, so that wouldn't end well.

Vultarian: No, it would not.

-Sunset stands on the apron and overlooks her two opponent. She removes her title from her waist, and holds it in the air, whilst looking at Rarity with a wicked grin. She then waves at Lightning, who is looking like she wants to pounce. Rarity makes no attempt at holding her back, but Lightning will wait for the right moment-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head….* -the boos are decreasing more and more every week, but they are still there...lingering...waiting...for what? DURRR DUNNO-

Madden: Aaaand HER PARTNER! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 123 POOOOUNDS...she is, the ETERNAL...WOMENS CHAMPIIIOOONN….TWILIIIIGGHTTTT…...SPAAAARKLLLLLEEEE!

Overdrive: Wow. Twilight looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Twilight enters the ring, refusing to stand next to Sunset, as she hands her championship to Madden outside of the ring-

Overdrive: Do you think this will be a good match Vultarian?

Vultarian: I have no clue.

Overdrive: Me neither. Let's find out.

Vultarian: Okay.

-Twilight meets Rarity in the middle of the ring, and shakes hands with her. Sunset saunters over to Lightning to try to do the same. The crowd begins to boo at the gesture-

Crowd: RIP IT OFF! RIP IT OFF! RIP IT OFF! RIP IT OFF! RIP IT OFF!

Sunset: -completely ignoring the fans- Hey, girl….good luck….

-Lightning responds with a friendly smirk, as she shakes Sunset's hand. The crowd knows something is up, and they are pleased with Lightning nails Sunset with a roundhouse kick to the head after shaking her hand. This sends Sunset rolling to the floor, in front of the announce table-

Overdrive: Wow.

-Lightning and Twilight make way, as Lightning bounces off the ropes, the crowd's "OOOHHH" rises the closer she gets to her destination. Finally, Lightning dives out of the ring, and takes Sunset down to the floor once again with a Rolling Senton, landing on her feet as the crowd goes wild-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-Lightning grabs Sunset by her trunks and slides her into the ring. Lightning stands on the apron, and then springboards off of it, catching Sunset with a missile dropkick-

Lightning (to Twilight): I've already kicked your ass this month! I wanna play around with THIS bitch for a bit! WAIT YOUR TURN! -the crowd cheers, as Twilight obliges by putting her hands up in surrender, and leaving the ring. Rarity goes to her corner, as the bell rings-

Main Event: Lightning Dust and Rarity vs Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer

-13 minutes later-

-Rarity and Sunset are the legal women. Rarity tags Lightning, and lifts Sunset into the air in an Electric Chair position. Lightning climbs to the top rope with her back turned, sending the crowd's minds into a frenzy as they try to figure out what she could be doing-

Vultarian: What could this be?

-Light flies off of the top, hitting Sunset, still on Rarity's shoulders, with a MOONSAULT! This turns Sunset inside out, and because of this, Sunset's front lands on top of Lightning's back on the way down-

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

-Lightning recovers quickly, though, and pushes Sunset off of her and onto her back. She hooks her leg-

-1…...2..-Sunset kicks out to the shock of the audience. Lightning Dust, however, keeps her composure. She stares at Twilight, and walks over to her-

Lightning: Didn't break up the pinfall, huh? You SCARED? -she slaps Twilight, causing her face to turn from enjoyment to "I'M TICKED."-

-Lightning senses a disturbance behind her, so she moves out of the way just as Sunset was getting ready to clobber her with forearms. Instead, those forearms meet Twilight's head, sending her to the floor-

-Sunset growls in frustration, and turns around to be met with a swinging neckbreaker from Rarity, who Lightning had tagged in seconds before-

-11 minutes later-

-Lightning and Sunset are the legal women again, as Sunset had just blind-tagged herself in, even though Twilight was in firm control, having hit Lightning with the Spell Check only seconds before-

Overdrive: Wow.

*Now trending on Twitter: Lightning Dust, #StrangeBedfellows, #DustdayDevice

-Sunset enters the ring cockily, shoving Twilight lightly out of the way. Twilight is offended by this, as she should be, and grabs Sunset's shoulder and turns her towards her, their faces inches apart from the other-

Twilight: I had her beat!

Sunset: Ever thought that maybe I want to pin the bitch? This is a TEAM effort, Sparkle...it's not always ALWAYS about YOU.

Twilight: ...pin THIS! -Twilight sends a right hand Sunset's way, but Sunset ducks, and the fist collide's into Lightning's cheek, sending her tumbling down to the canvas. Twilight immediately regrets even throwing the punch, as she puts her hands over her head. Sunset takes advantage by shoving Twilight out of the ring, and then running over to the other corner and thrusting her shoulder into Rarity's abdomen, sending her flying off the apron, and her sternum crashing into the barricade-

Overdrive: Wow.

-The crowd boos heavily as Sunset turns towards her prey, a malicious grin on her face. She quickly advances towards Lightning, picking her up, and planting her with The Last Sunset!-

-1…..2…..3!- -the boos climax, as Twilight re-enters the ring just as the bell is rung. Sunset scurries out before Twilight can exact revenge. Sunset forcefully grabs her title, and backpedals up the ramp with it clutched close to her chest-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! TWILIGHT SPARKLE, and SUNSEEETTTT….SHIIIMMERRRR!

Vultarian: Twilight inadvertently won herself the match, but she wanted to pin Lightning.

Overdrive: Yeah, she did. Sunset took advantage of the animosity around her, however. And that's why she's a champion.

-Twilight offers to help Lightning to her feet, which, of course, Lightning doesn't accept. She soon helps herself to her own feet, and has her eyes fixated on the Eternal Womens championship that Rarity is bringing into the ring. Rarity hands the title to Twilight, to which she graciously accepts-

-Rarity pats Twilight on the shoulder, and then shakes Lightning's hand, before leaving the ring-

-As Rarity is walking up the ramp, she is blindsided by Sunset, who thwacks her in the head with the Crater Chick title. Sunset was hiding on the left side of the ramp, by the technical equipment. Twilight and Lightning immediately dash up the ramp to help Rarity, but Sunset is already gone by then-

-As they reach Rarity, Twilight and Lightning finally realize that they are in the same place. Their eyes meet, and then simultaneously travel down to Twilight's championship. Their eyes then encounter each other again, as Lightning makes the "I will be champion" gesture across her waist. Twilight nods at her optimism, as Lightning places 6 fingers in front of her face, signifying 6 days until Retribution-

-The show goes off the air with Lightning and Twilight locked in an intense staring contest on the ramp, as Rarity holds her head on the steel floor-

Match Results:  
>Fleur De Lis defeated Apple Bloom by pinfall (12:28)<br>Bon Bon defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall (11:32)  
>Berry Punch defeated Twist by pinfall (3:19)<br>EGO defeated SLIME by disqualification (16:06)  
>Flash Sentry and Rumble defeated Damien Sandow and Bill Nyeker by pinfall (18:11)<br>Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle defeated Lightning Dust and Rarity by pinfall (24:21)


	71. Update from fred2266 - 92914

Hey everybody, fred2266 here! And wow this is a thing.

Yeah, it's an out of character update, to give you the scoop on what's going on.

1. My partner, crazygamer2 (the guy who makes Sublime) is busy with Cross Country right now. Hopefully he can make Sublime in the coming days.

2. I watched Rainbow Rocks Saturday and ADORED it, as I knew I would. The Dazzlings are bad-ass, adorable, and awesome all at once. For this reason, you can expect Adagio, Aria, and of course Sonata in the EWF very soon.

That's all for now, so bye!


	72. Sublime - 2-23-14

*One-Hundred Percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-The show's usual firework display goes off, and the arena is filled with the cheers of fans-<br>: Welcome one and welcome all to this episode of Sublime, the E.W.F universe's last stop before Retribution.  
>Discord: It's definitely going to be a wild night, tensions run high as we draw closer to the night that could completely change the pecking order of the show.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's going to be a wild night too. I can't wait for the main event. A champion versus champion match. The International Champion Daring Do will face off against the World Fighter's Champion Trixie.  
>*Boos fill the arena as Colgate's theme plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing in at 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Discord: Now here's a woman to be feared, deadly and unstable. She might be the one to beat Trixie's winning streak, but I doubt it.<br>Dr. Whooves: What about Pinkie Pie?  
>Discord: Pffffftttt...<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Aloe, standing five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 123 pounds, Lotus Blossom!<br>*The crowd cheers as the Spa Twins make their way to the ring, blowing kisses at the audience*  
>Match 1: Colgate vs. Lotus Blossomw Aloe  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Lotus Blossom goes for *Redacted*, but Colgate counters and locks in the Root Canal-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh lord no, Colgate hast the Root Canal locked in. One of the most painful submission holds in the company, and one of the toughest to escape from.<br>-Lotus taps out 50 seconds later-  
>Baritone: And here's your winner, Colgate! -Crowd boos-<br>-Aloe helps her wounded sister out of the ring as Colgate looks on triumphantly-  
>-As the Spa Twins exit the ring Colgate takes the microphone away from Baritone-<br>Colgate: What you saw in that match is only a small taste of the carnage, pain, and suffering that I will inflict upon my opponents at Retribution. Once I have the World Fighter's Championship, I will begin a reign of terror on this show that none will eve-  
>*Colgate is cut off by loud playing Arabic music, an ugly scowl crosses her face as Amira and Haakim emerge on the ramp*<br>Discord: That's quite odd, Amira wasn't even scheduled for a match tonight. Far be it from me to question royalty though...  
>Colgate: How dare you interrupt me you prissy, dressed up, lit-<br>Amira: Silence! I am the third daughter of the fifth house of the glorious Paddle Arabian Kingdom, and you shall show me the proper respect! I have come out here to protest the fact that I have not been allowed to enter the Fatal-Four-Way qualifying match at Retribution, despite winning three consecutive matches! This is clear discrimination and I will not stand for it!  
>Colgate: Guess what Amira? Nobody gives a fuck! I can't believe you interrupted me just so you could bitch and moan about how poor little you didn't get a match at the Pay-Per-View. Honestly, it makes me want to rip out all your teeth so I won't ever have to listen to that crap again.<br>Amira: You dare threaten me?! I could defeat you before you touched a single tooth.  
>Colgate: Oh really?! Let's see!<br>-Colgate exits the ring and starts advancing up the ramp in a threatening manner-  
>Dr. Whooves: This looks like it's going to explode any second now. Colgate's moving towards Amira with malice in her eyes.<br>-Colgate gets to the top of the ramp and goes to attack Amira, but is caught off guard when Haakim bashes her with a microphone-  
>Discord: You gotta watch those announcers I tell ya.<br>-The crowd seems divided on whether to cheer or boo as Amira locks in the Camel Clutch on Colgate-  
>Dr. Whooves: We've never seen this move used by Amira before, but it definitely looks excruciating.<br>-Amira keeps the hold locked in as Colgate desperately struggles, after a few minutes of this Colgate begins to tap but Amira keeps it locked in-  
>Discord: Colgate might pass out at this rate!<br>-Amira refuses to release the hold until Colgate finally passes out on the floor, Amira gets back to her feet and looks around triumphantly-  
>Amira: Pathetic low class dentist.<br>Haakim: الفروسية الزبد (Equestrian Scum)  
>-Amira and Haakim turn and leave the arena as medical personnel help Colgate backstage-<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone, medical personnel have examined Colgate and have determined she will still be in condition to fight at Retribution, but what just happened to her has to be a definite momentum killer.<br>Discord: Speaking of momentum, we've got too superstars with a lot of that in this next match. Commander Hurricane, number one contender for the International Title, will face Rainbow Dash, who could potentially be the next number one contender for Sublime's world title.  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye*<br>-The crowd boos as Squire begins the introduction-  
>Squire: Make way once again all ye disrespectful fans, for your eternal mistress, Commander Hurricane!<br>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane certainly has been on a path of destruction this month, between injuring the previous number one contender for the International Championship, Cheerilee, and scoring a pinfall victory over her arch rival last week.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I look on by*<br>*Loud cheers from the crowd*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds, standing five foot, six inches tall. Rainbow Dash!<br>-Rainbow Dash charges down to the ring-  
>Discord: Rainbow Dash is certainly a quick one, but she wasn't fast enough to stop Commander Hurricane last week.<br>Match 2: Commander Hurricane vs. Rainbow Dash  
>-13 minutes later-<br>-Commander Hurricane has Rainbow Dash trapped in the turnbuckle and is punching away at her, she then starts to Irish Whip Rainbow Dash only to pull her back in, but Dash counters and knocks Hurricane to the mat-  
>-Rainbow Dash climbs the turnbuckle-<br>: Going high risk.  
>-Rainbow Dash goes for a Sonic Raindrop, but Commander Hurricane regains her footing and kicks Rainbow mid-air-<br>Discord: And high penalty.  
>Commander Hurricane: You think you're so fast?! Well how come you didn't see that coming?! Pathetic!<br>-Rainbow Dash surprises Commander Hurricane with a roll-up-  
>*1….2…..3!*<br>-Loud cheering-  
>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane got caught taunting, and paid the price!<br>Baritone: Here's your winner, Rainbow Dash!  
>-Commander Hurricane looks furious, she attempts to hit a legion on Rainbow Dash but she counters and hits a Rainbow Bash, earning more cheers-<br>-Camera cuts backstage to Marigold and Applejack-  
>Marigold: I'm here with Applejack, who has a match against the woman who slapped her grandmother this sunday. Applejack, has seeing Fleur De Lis defeat your sister on the last episode of Lunacy shaken you any?<br>Applejack: Nah, she mighta gotten one up on Apple Bloom, but ah'd wager it was just a fluke. And it certainly don't worry me none. Nothing's gonna stop me from giving that Flour De Lice a good ol' fashioned beatdown.  
>Marigold: Uhh...you mean Fleur De Lis?<br>Applejack: However you say it. Ah ain't too good with these fancy smancy Frenchie names.  
>Marigold: Thanks for your time.<br>*Commercial*  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is schedule for one-fall, introducing first, weighing a combined weight of 334 pounds, the team of Checkmate and Davenport, Couch-Mate!  
>-The crowd cheers as Couchmate makes their way down the ramp, however the cheers turns to boos as Canterlot Class rushes down the ramp and blindsides them-<br>Dr. Whooves: Of all the dirty tricks, Canterlot Class ambushing Couchmate before the match even begins.  
>Discord: I believe it's called good strategy.<br>Dr. Whooves: The proper term is "cowardice"  
>-Canterlot Class rolls Checkmate and Davenport into the ring-<br>Match 3: Couchmate vs. Canterlot Class/w Octavia  
>-9 minutes later-<br>Discord: Couchmate still has been unable to recover from the ambush launched by Canterlot Class, this match might be just about over.  
>-Blueblood gets in position for his finisher, but Davenport does a counter that ends up knocking them both to the floor-<br>-Hoity Toity tags himself in as Blueblood and Davenport get to their feet, Davenport hits Liquidation on Blueblood and goes for a pin, by the time he realizes the ref isn't counting he's kicked in the head by Hoity, Checkmate attempts to intervene but is hit by a Upper Class by Hoity-  
>-Hoity Toity makes the pin on Checkmate-<br>*1...2….3!*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, Blueblood and Hoity Toity, Canterlot Class!<br>-Loud boos from the crowd-  
>: Couchmate was fighting an uphill battle from the very start due to the ambush they suffered, they put up a valiant fight, but it wasn't enough.<br>-Canterlot Class makes their way up the ramp with Octavia lagging just behind, suddenly she's grabbed by an audience member who pulls her into the stands and starts punching her, as the camera zooms in we see the fan is really Vinyl Scratch-  
>-Blueblood and Hoity move in to help but by the time they arrive Vinyl has already melted back into the crowd-<br>Discord: And you said Canterlot Class was being cowardly.  
>Dr. Whooves: Like it or not, it seems Vinyl has the upper hand on Octavia for once.<br>*Commercial*  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match will determine the final participant in the World Fighter's Championship number one contender's fatal-four-way at Retribution!  
>Introducing first, from Charleston, standing five foot, six inches tall, weighing 128 pounds, Sweet Tooth!<br>Dr. Whooves: Getting into this fatal-four-way would certainly be a great way for Sweet Tooth to recover from the unfortunate luck she's been having.  
>Discord: Unfortunate luck? She's never won a single match!<br>Dr. Whooves: Every dog has his, errr her day.  
>*It's my life!*<br>-Mix of boos and cheers-  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, standing at five foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 138 pounds, from Manhattan, Babs Seed!<br>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed definitely made a statement when she turned on Commander Hurricane after their match last week.  
>Discord: She definitely made the wrong enemy too.<br>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane's only threatening if you let her get to you.  
>Discord: Welp, I know who's going to be in the dungeon first when the Commander builds her new empire.<br>Match 4: WF Championship FF4 #1 Contender's QM Sweet Tooth vs. Babs Seed  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed hits Rotten Core on Sweet Tooth and makes the pin-  
>*1…...2…...3!*<br>Baritone: And here's your winner, filling the final position in the Number one contender's fatal-four-way match at Retribution, Babs Seed!  
>Dr. Whooves: And a very dominant victory by Babs Seed.<br>-Babs Seed makes her way up the ramp, but stops short as Commander Hurricane and two of her guards emerge and block the way, she attempts to turn around only to see two more guards emerge from the audience and surround her-  
>Babs Seed: Well shit….-She rushes one guard and throws him back into the stands, the other guard grabs her but she hits him with a Rotten Core, before she can get away however Commander Hurricane tackles her to the ground and starts beating her-<br>Discord: Babs Seed resisting valiantly, but there's no way she can win five on one.  
>Commander Hurricane: You think you aren't my slave? Well I have news for you Babs Seed, everybody on this show is my slave!<br>-The camera cuts backstage where a mysterious figure is watching the action unfold on TV-  
>?: Even after all this time you haven't changed Commander. It's such a shame, I would of thought you had learned after everything that happened. But it seems you forgot, just like you forgot about me. Soon I'll make you see the error of your ways, and you'll regret every single thing you've done.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: We have an exciting match up next, Sublime's first ever intergender match! Spitfire and Soarin will be taking on Apple Dynasty members Applejack and Big MacIntosh<br>Discord: Hicks versus athletes. Always a classic.  
>*Country music plays*<br>Baritone: The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one-fall,accompanied to the ring by Granny Smith, introducing first, representing the Apple Dynasty, weighing at a combined 404 pounds, Applejack and Big MacIntosh  
>: Good lord, over 400 pounds of Apple family.<br>Discord: And Big MacIntosh is 275 of it. The man's a freaking giant!  
>*She felt the wind and longed to follow*<br>Baritone: And their opponents, weighing a combined weight of 369 pounds, Spitfire and Soarin!  
>Dr. Whooves: A very dynamic team we have here, Spitfire has certainly accumulated a fair number of victories and may even receive a world title shot soon, Soarin meanwhile…<br>Discord: Has done nothing.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hey, give a man some credit for trying.<br>Discord: Nope. Trying doesn't matter. Nothing is still nothing.  
>Dr. Whooves: Well aren't you a kettle of sunshine.<br>Match 5: Mixed Tag, Applejack and Big MacIntosh/w Granny Smith vs. Spitfire and Soarin  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Applejack hits a clothesline and sets up for a finisher, but Spitfire counters and knocks Applejack down, she then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Supermarine, going for the pin-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*<br>Discord: Applejack sure is a tough cookie, that looked like game over.  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Soarin and Big MacIntosh are fighting it out in the ring, with Soarin managing to dodge most of Big MacIntosh's moves, landing small hits here and there-  
>Dr. Whooves: Big MacIntosh's own size advantage being used against him now, he's having a hard time keeping up with Soarin's speed and agility.<br>-Soarin kicks out both of Big MacIntosh's knees, forcing him to kneel down, he then runs at the ropes and bounces back, getting ready for a terminal velocity, but Big MacIntosh decks him with a hard punch to the face-  
>Discord: And the momentum comes crashing down.<br>-Big MacIntosh pulls Soarin to his feet and hits a Tractor Pull on him-  
>*1…..2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Big MacIntosh and Applejack!  
>-Spitfire checks on Soarin and helps him to his feet, afterwards the two shake hands with Applejack and Big MacIntosh-<br>Dr. Whooves: A rare show of sportsmanship being displayed here between these teams.  
>-Spitfire and Soarin leave the ring while the Apple Dynasty celebrates-<br>*Commercial*  
>Discord: I'm so pumped up, it's time to see Trixie devastate Daring Do.<br>Dr. Whooves: What makes you so sure Trixie is going to win?  
>Discord: Come on doc. Trixie has the better title, that says it all.<br>*Booing fills the arena as Trixie's theme plays*  
>Trixie: Attention all jealous and unworthy fans, it's time to stop booing and start cheering for your glorious World Fighter's Champion, standing at a towering five foot, eleven inches, and weighing an un-mockable 140 pounds, the talented and undefeatable TRRRRRRIIIIIIXIE!<br>-Trixie struts down the ramp, ignoring all the high level of hate-  
>-Daring Do's theme begins to play, but before Baritone can begin introducing her Trixie takes his mic away and drops it on the mat-<br>Trixie: And introducing her opponent, standing at a PUNY five foot, six inches tall, and weighing a PATHETIC 126 pounds, a woman who leaves us all wondering how she even managed to get a title, the International Champion, *Extremely uninterested voice* Daring Do.  
>-Daring Do enters the ring and picks up the spare mic-<br>Daring Do: Really Trixie? It was bad enough that we had to listen to you doing your own intros, now you're introducing your opponents too?  
>Trixie: You should be honored that Trixie bothered to waste her breath introducing you.<br>Daring Do: Oh, I've got an honored headache alright. Why can't you just come out and fight like normal superstars? Instead of filling the arena with all that hot-air.  
>Trixie: Hmmph...you are just jealous because you are about to lose to the GREAT AND POWERFUL TR-<br>Daring Do: Nobody cares.  
>Trixie: *Ahem* You're about to lose to the GREAT and POWER-<br>Daring Do: Nobody cares.  
>Trixie: THE GREAT AND-<br>Daring Do: NOOOOOOOOOOBOOOOOOOODY CAAAAAAARREEEEEES!  
>Trixie: THEN! -Trixie throws down the mic and points at the bell keeper- RING THE BELL!<br>Dr. Whooves: About time.  
>Main Event: Daring Do vs. Trixie<br>*13 minutes later*  
>-Trixie has Daring Do down on the mat and is attempting to secure the Ursa Lock, with Daring Do desperately struggling to get away-<br>Discord: Every fighter on Sublime knows the danger of the dreaded Ursa Lock at this point.  
>Dr. Whooves: In fact it's never been broken so far.<br>-Daring Do manages to grab onto a rope and pull herself away, she gives Trixie a hard kick to the face and gets back in the fight-  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Daring Dive on Trixie-  
>Crowd: This is awesome! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* This is awesome! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do was just a millisecond away from breaking Trixie's undefeated streak!<br>Discord: It's going to take a lot more than that though.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do and Trixie are trading punches in the center of the ring, Trixie catches one and hits Spellbound on Daring Do, following it up with a pin-  
>*1...2…-Kick-out!-*<br>Dr. Whooves: Incredible, Daring Do still holding on, and Trixie can not believe this match is still going.  
>-Trixie starts going for the Ursa Lock again, Daring Do tries desperately to get away but is unable to escape this time as Trixie locks it in-<br>Discord: It might not keep going for long now.  
>-A minute and a half later Daring Do is forced to tap-out-<br>Trixie: And here is your winner, the GREAT and POWERFUL TRRRRII-  
>Crowd: NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>-Trixie glares at the crowd defeatedly-  
>Dr. Whooves: Crowd antics none-withstanding, Trixie has definitely earned a pre-title defense momentum booster with this blockbuster main event here tonight. We'll see if it holds up this sunday.<br>Discord: See you all there!  
>*End of Show*<p>

Match Results:  
>Colgate defeated Lotus Blossomw Aloe (8:11)  
>Rainbow Dash defeated Commander Hurricane (13:49)<br>Canterlot Class defeated Couchmate (9:30)  
>Babs Seed defeated Sweet Tooth (4:05)<br>Applejack and Big MacIntosh defeated Spitfire and Soarin (18:23)  
>Trixie defeated Daring Do (24:58)<p>

Retribution Matches:  
>World Fighter's Championship Triple Threat: Trixie (C) vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Colgate<br>International Championship: Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do (C)  
>World Brawler's Championship: Blueblood vs. Thunderlane (C)<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Spa Twins vs. Beauty Shot (C)  
>Hoity Toity vs. Underbaker<br>Extreme Rules Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia  
>Fatal-Four-Way WF Championship #1 Contender's Match: Rainbow Dash vs. Spitfire vs. Apple Bloom vs. Babs Seed<br>Applejack vs. Fleur De Lis (Interbrand)  
>Combos of Carnage Championship: SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. EGO (C) (Interbrand)<p> 


	73. Retribution - Match Card

Live from the Sublime Symposium in Cloudsdale, Equestria!

Commentators: Overdrive and Dr. Whooves

Match 1: Combo of Carnage Tag Team Championship: EGO (C) vs SLIME vs Couch-Mate  
>Match 2: Twist vs ?<br>Match 3: Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor  
>Match 4: Underbaker vs Hoity Toity<br>Match 5: Chick Combo Championship: Sunset Shimmer (C) vs Rarity  
>Match 6: International Championship: Daring Do (C) vs Commander Hurricane<br>Match 7: Fleur De Lis vs Applejack  
>Match 8: Diamond Tiara vs Berry Punch<br>Match 9: Sublime Tag Team Championship: Beauty Shot (C) vs The Spa Twins  
>Match 10: Extreme Rules: Octavia vs Vinyl Scratch<br>Match 11: World Brawlers Championship: Thunderlane (C) vs Blueblood  
>Match 12: Carnage Championship: Rumble (C) vs Damien Sandow vs Bill Nyeker<br>Match 13: Winner Becomes Number 1 Contender to the World Fighters Championship: Rainbow Dash vs Apple Bloom vs Babs Seed vs Spitfire  
>Match 14: World Fighters Championship: Trixie (C) vs Pinkie Pie vs Colgate<br>Main Event: Eternal Women's Championship: Twilight Sparkle (C) vs Lightning Dust


	74. EWF - Retribution

"And now….Lunacy...and Sublime present….EWF: Retribution….."

*'Cause one of us is going...one of us is going down!*

-A dazzling display of fireworks sound off inside the Sublime Symposium, as 14,321 rabid wrestling fans prepare for a history making night in the pro wrestling industry-

-You can hear thunderous chants of "E DUB EFF" as we are welcomed to the show by the commentary team of Doctor Whooves...and Overdrive-

Whooves: 'Ello, everybody and WELCOME-to Retribution! I am the esteemed Doctor Whooves, and joining me tonight to call the action...from Lunacy….-sighs- Overdrive…

Overdrive: Hello.

Whooves: -sighs again and mumbles- Ah bloody hell-WOULD YOU PUT SOME EMOTION INTO IT, MAN? Give the fans at home a reason to care!

Overdrive: Emotions are for the superstars in the ring to express.

Whooves: Ah, and who put that bollocks into your head, eh? LUNA? Ms. Celestia understands the most important element of a successful show, and that's keeping the fans interested! That's not going to happen with you out here, I can assure that…

Overdrive: Celestia okayed the commentary lineup for tonight.

Whooves: Because there was a mutual agreement that each show would pick one of their commentators for the pay per views! I only wish I had someone out here who actually GAVE a damn….I mean, you were a WRESTLER! You should have that passion for this business!

Overdrive: That was my old life. My new duty is to serve General Manager Luna.

Whooves: Yeah, key word there being "SERVE." Not just work for….you're PATHETIC, and you tell that scallywag Vultarian the same.

Overdrive: Okay.

Whooves: -mumbles- Lost the plot, mate…-pauses- H-hold on! We were about to kick off Retribution with our first match, but I'm getting word that an incident is transpiring backstage! Get us back there!

-A camera rushes to the backstage area, and we soon see on the titantron the event unfolding. Snips and Snails are beating down Davenport and Checkmate-

Whooves: Oh no! Right before the Combo of Carnage tag team title match!

Overdrive: Whoa.

-Snails rams Checkmate head first into a giant steel door, while Snips rams a rolling crate into Davenport's shoulder as the arm is propped up against another crate-

Whooves: Come on, lay off them! Save it for the ring!

-Davenport writhes in pain as Snails now joins the continue ramming the crate into Davenport's already wounded shoulder-

-Referees soon appear to shove SLIME away from the scene-

Ref 1: HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!

Ref 2: SAVE IT FOR THE RING!

-Snips grins, while Snails looks down at his befallen opponents with scorn. A few refs are finally able to remove them from the area, as a loopy Checkmate and other referees tend to Davenport, who is on the ground tearing at his shoulder, the crowd inside the arena massively booing-

Whooves: That was so uncalled for! And your precious Luna does NOTHING!

Overdrive: She is busy.

Whooves: OH I'M SURE!

-Celestia shows up in her usual business attire-

Celestia: Is Davenport going to be alright?

Trainer: I don't know, Ms….his shoulder's been banged up pretty badly….

Celestia: -bangs her fist on the steel door- Dammit!

Checkmate: -standing up on his feet, though wobbly- D-don't worry, boss….I'll take them out…

Celestia: Are you sure, Checkmate? You're going to be alone out there…?

Checkmate: -looks behind him, smirking ever so faintly- I don't know about that….I have a feeling Couchmate isn't the ONLY team that wants revenge on those two…

Celestia: -looks behind her, and smiles- Ah, yes….well, if you're willing, then I guess I can't stop you.

Checkmate: Don't you worry….I'm going to win this for Sublime, and for my PARTNER! -the crowd cheers, as we are brought back to ringside-

Whooves: That's the Sublime spirit, lad! Win the titles for the good guys!

Overdrive: Eww.

Whooves: Now you just shut your bloody mouth. Your general manager is a daft cow, and your teams, while impressive, do not stack up to that of Sublime's…

Overdrive: Ha.

Whooves: I'll be the one laughing at the end of this match, just you wait and bloody see!

-the bell rings, as Madden is standing in the ring-

Madden: The following..TRIPLE THREAT..TAG. TEAAAM MATCH, is scheduled for ONE FALL! And, is for the COMBO OF CARNAAAAAAGEEEE….CHAMPIONSHIPS!

*Snips and Snails' music resonates throughout the building, and the boos flow in once more*

Madden: Introducing FIRST! At a combined weight, of 402 POOOUNDS...Snips, and Sn-

-Snips and Snails are attacked from behind by Checkmate, and EGO as they are making their way down the ramp. The crowd immediately begins cheering-

Whooves: Oh goodness! SLIME has been blindside! And Checkmate was CORRECT! EGO wants revenge on SLIME, as well, after what they did to Gustave Le Grand's leg Monday night!

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: Look at Gustave's leg! It's bandaged up, from the sole of his boot, to the middle of his thigh!

-Fancy points Checkmate in the direction of the fallen Snips, as he and Gustave pick up Snails by his leg-

Whooves: And it looks to me like EGO wants to force Snails to bandage HIS leg up as well...OH NO!

-EGO tandemly DRIVES Snails' right leg into the steel ramp, which immediately causes Snails to groan. Over by the ringmat, Checkmate moves Snips to his side, and forcefully RAMS his shoulder into the barricade. He then begins to punch at it like a madman, which soon causes Snips to fall into a seated position by the barricade, which allows Checkmate to then kick at his hurt shoulder-

Whooves: Payback is a you know what….SLIME has had a gameplan for this match since Monday, and it seems to have backfired on them!

-Gustave returns with a steel chair. He grabs the bottom legs of it, and turns it upside down, jamming the top of the chair into Snails' leg-

Overdrive: Ouch.

Whooves: You're damn right it hurts! But it's gotta feel good for EGO and Checkmate! I hope Davenport is watching this!

-EGO enter the ring, and hand the referee their titles. Checkmate soon follows-

Fancy Pants: Ring the bell, chap! We don't rightly care if all parties are ready!

Checkmate: I'm ready! That's all we need!

Fancy: -smirks- A shame this isn't going to be a fair fight, but at least we don't have to worry about those bottom feeders meddling in our affairs….

Gustave: Yes! Don't think we've forgotten about how you and Lazy-Boy mocked us! The last team that did that, wound up succumbing to EGO!

Checkmate: Well, if you think you can do the same to me, go ahead…

Fancy: -as Gustave exits the ring- Oh...we plan to…

-the bell rings, as Checkmate and Fancy lock up-

Match 1: Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Combo of Carnage Tag Team Championships - EGO vs SLIME vs Couchmate

Match Rules (for first timers): Usually, in this match, one member of each team is legal in the ring at once, and they can tag in their partners. However, since SLIME is currently out of the picture, only Checkmate and either Fancy Pants or Gustave are legal. The first superstar to gain a pinfall or submission wins the match, and the titles, for their team.

-As the match begins, Fancy Pants immediately overpowers Checkmate, sending him into EGO's corner. Fancy shoves his forearm right into Checkmate's face, as Gustave tags Fancy's other arm, which is held in the air-

Whooves: And you can expect many frequent tags between EGO in this match, as they look to tire out the energetic Checkmate. Which shouldn't be too difficult, seeing as he has no partner to help…

Overdrive: Yeah.

-12 minutes later-

-Since the start, SLIME has been able to enter the match. At this moment, however, Snips and Fancy have been leveled with a double DDT from Checkmate, who is basically as desperate as can be at this point. He is on the mat, strategizing on just what he could possibly do next-

-The crowds claps, which were meant to fuel Checkmate, however, are replaced with cheers, as Davenport is shown to be making his way down to the ring-

Whooves: Do you believe it?! Davenport is coming out here when his partner needs him the most!

-Davenport is slowly walking down the ramp, a bandage wrapped around the entire width of his shoulder. He has his other hand on it as he steps onto the apron, leaning over with his hand out, waiting for that faithful tag-

Whooves: And he wants in! Can Checkmate make the tag?! Snips and Fancy Pants are trying to make it to their own corners!

-Gustave is able to stand up, as Snips tags in Snails. Neither can stop Checkmate however, as his hand meets Davenport's. The crowd erupts as Davenport climbs through the ropes, and takes down a running Snails with a clothesline. With his good arm, of course. He then dropkicks Fancy, making sure to land on his healthy side. Davenport then runs the ropes, and avoids the heart punch of an interfering Gustave. On the second rebound of the ropes, Davenport catches Gustave with a swinging neckbreaker-

Whooves: Davenport is FIRED UP! Couchmate may be MOMENTS AWAY, from capturing the titles!

Overdrive: Wow.

Whooves: I can't work with you!

-Checkmate jumps into the ring, leveling an intruding Snips with the Shining Wizard. As the members of EGO and SLIME come to in the ring, both members of Couchmate dispose of them to the outside with double clotheslines. Davenport winces a bit at the follow through, naturally-

Crowd: LET'S GO COUCH-MATE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO COUCH-MATE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO COUCH-MATE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Both Davenport and Checkmate climb the top rope, and look out at their four opponents, struggling to shuffle to their feet-

Whooves: They're about to take out ALL of the competition!

-Checkmate and Davenport fly off the top rope, but are only able to knock EGO down with their synchronized cross bodies, as Snips pulls Snails out of the way in the nick of time-

-Snips and Snails quickly take advantage, picking up Davenport and shoving him into the ring. Snips rushes the ring himself, as the referee begins the five count for Snips to leave the ring, with Snails already scaling the ropes. Snips grabs Davenport, and tosses his bad shoulder into the ringpost. He then pulls him back into the ring, clasping his hands around his abdomen for the finish. Snips lifts Davenport into the air with a German Suplex, with Snails finishing off the combination with a top rope legdrop-

Whooves: And it connects! Somebody better get into the ring to break up the possible winning fall!

-Snips leaves the ring, and is immediately floored with a big boot from Fancy Pants, who crawls into the ring, totally undetected. Snails, meanwhile, is limping towards the cover, since he used his injured leg to hit that legdrop from the top-

Whooves: I can see why it is taking Snails so long to pin Davenport! That legdrop must've done a number on his already weakened leg!

Overdrive: Yeah.

-As Snails lays down for the cover, Fancy takes the opportunity to Schoolboy him-

Whooves: Snails didn't notice Fancy Pants!

*1…..2…...3!* -the bell rings, as many fans are shocked by the outcome. Fancy Pants rolls out of the ring as Checkmate was halfway into the ring to try to break up the pinfall-

Whooves: Checkmate was so close! But EGO steals the win, regardless!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! And STILL! Combo of Carnage CHAMPIIIOOONSSS…..Gustave Le Grand, and FANCY PAAANTS! EEEEEEGOOOOOOOOO!

-Checkmate slams his fists onto the mat angrily, as he continues to lay halfway in the ring, his feet dangling off the apron-

Whooves: As I said before, Snips and Snail's gameplan ultimately blew up in their faces! Despite Gustave himself being injured, Fancy Pants was able to take advantage of the wounded Snails, who, ironically, had the same injury as Gustave!

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: The will of Davenport is no doubt inspiring, but it DOES truly pay to be opportunistic, and THAT is what EGO was here tonight! For that reason, they are STILL...the Combo of Carnage, tag team champions….

-Fancy and Gustave pompously walk backwards up the ramp, though Gustave is technically limping, with their titles draped over their shoulders. Checkmate continues to lay on his stomach halfway in the ring, his face in his hands. Snails still can't believe what happened, as Snips yells at him outside the ring-

-We cut to a promo shot earlier today, where Bill Nyeker is sitting in the middle of the ring. The arena is completely empty except for him, and whoever he is looking at, which is not revealed (and not supposed to be)-

Bill Nyeker: For my two opponents tonight I have no terms of endearment to bestow upon them. There are simply people, in this world, that are ignoramuses. It's a proven fact. They're not as intelligent as me, they're not as sophisticated as me, they are not superior to me. And I've TRIED to level with them, flip my perspective, to see what THEY see….and I nearly regurgitate. Damien Sandow, he is a classless buffoon. I strongly disdain that man. All I try to do, is open up my classroom to the public, give the EWF miscreants, the opportunity of enlightenment, and that mouth-breather DARES to interrupt my teaching endeavors? FOOLHARDY! He breaks every single law...that he must abide by. And he thinks that I'm going to let him waltz by, with a simple slap on the wrist? No, no. I'm going to do more than SLAP him. I'm going to EMBARRASS Damien Sandow...like he embarrassed me in front of ALL of my students! They cheer for him, because he is a degenerate, just like all of them. Tonight, I will teach Damien Sandow the most important lesson of all...HUMILITY. And the EWF Universe will FINALLY have someone to look to…

Next…-sighs-...is RUMBLE. Last name to be determined. Besides KICKING ME IN THE FACE, Rumble isn't as slimy an urchin as Mr. Sandow. HOWEVER, Mr. Rumble is still a pompous pretty boy who broke the "NO CELL PHONE" rule. He also is in possession of the Carnage championship, which I wouldn't mind hanging above my fireplace as I delve into Stravinsky. And that's the marble on top of this Rube Goldberg machine….that title. If I can win that, NOBODY can argue that I am TRULY the Common Denominator of Decadence, and Mr. Rumble and Mr. Sandow will BEG me to be their teacher…..EVERY. LIVING. SOUL will.

And lastly, one thing that Mr. Rumble and Mr. Sandow have in common...is that their valets are all crude succubuses. After I defeat their "boy-toys", I will take them shopping for clothes appropriate for young ladies such as them. They have beautiful souls, I know it. They are just being corrupted by their respective "Romeos'" repugnant rations. -he looks at the camera sternly- That is all. Class dismissed.

Whooves: Why is every wrestler on Lunacy either insane, or dense?

Overdrive: Colgate.

Whooves: ….Huh. Well, I can't argue with that. However, Lunacy's horrible management must have turned Colgate into the vicious savage that she is!

Overdrive: No.

Whooves: ...Okay, you might be right. In any event, Speaking of horrible, Twist is in the ring-yeah don't focus the camera on her. Thanks. Twist is in the ring, preparing to do battle with the mysterious woman who has been dropping cryptic notes onto her head for the past few weeks.

Overdrive: Might not be a woman.

Whooves: Whoever it is, he and or she...or IT I should say, since Twist has fought an actual ROCK before, and those don't have genders. Back on the topic of rocks, Twist's opponent has an...infatuation with them, I can gather….

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: ...Alright. Well, the suspense is killing me! Let's find out who Twist is losing to tonight!

Overdrive: Okay.

-Tom the rock slowly lowers down to the stage from the rafters, as "Also Sprach Zarathustra" plays to build up hype. On Tom's back is another nicely sized rock, which has a large fracture down the middle of it-

Whooves: -whispers- So intense…

-As the Space Odyssey theme climaxes, the arena begins to rumble. Suddenly, the rock shatters into many pieces, as the fans try to get a good look to see what lies inside. Grayish blue violet hair and a blue tunic is nestled in a ball, but that soon changes as the figure moves to one knee, before ultimately standing up. Most of the crowd cheers as their expectations peak-

*Fossil rocks are in the ground tonight….they've been down there for a really long time…*

Madden: Aaaaaand! HER OPPONENT! From the Pie Family Rock FAAARRRMM...weighing in at 125 POOOUNDS! MAAAAUD PIIIEEEE!

Whooves: Well, this is a treat! A fan favorite from Canterlot Championship Wrestling, which is the EWF's developmental system...it's Maud!

Overdrive: Yay.

Whooves: Are you two related?

Overdrive: No. I like her for some reason. Can't figure out why, though.

Whooves: Yeah...it's a bloody mystery…

Maud: -looking down at Tom- Tom...let's roll.

-Tom rolls down to the ring with Maud-

Whooves: H-...HOW DOES THAT NOT HURT HER?!

Overdrive: Dunno.

Whooves: Well, she's related to Pinkie Pie, so I guess I shouldn't question it….

-Tom jumps into the ring, allowing Maud to jump off-

Maud: Thanks, babe. -she kisses Tom- Always such a gentleman. -Tom blushes, and jumps out of the ring-

Whooves: ….GAAAAHHH?

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Maud turns to face Twist-

Maud: Hello, Twist. I am Maud Pie.

Twist: He-...hettho…..

Maud: -her expression does not change, which is no expression at all- You have defiled my husbando, Tom. I have come to defend his honor. The atrocities you have committed against not only myself, but the entire Pie family are unforgivable, and demand swift, sovereign justice. In layman's terms, I hate you Twist. I am going to fucking kill you. You will be like gum on the bottom of my shoe. You will rot stuck to this canvas.

Twist: C-...can we talk abouth thith?

Maud: No. -the bell rings, as Twist gulps-

Match 2: Maud Pie vs Twist

Crowd: LET'S GO MAUD! LET'S GO MAUD! LET'S GO MAUD! LET'S GO MAUD!

Whooves: Twist is doomed.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Twist walks up to Maud, still expressionless, and punches her square in the jaw. It moves Maud's head to the side, but she quickly recoils without a care in the world-

Maud: That hurt.

-Twist gasps, and decides to hit Maud again. Still, same sequence. Maud no sells the punch-

Maud: Well, that wasn't gneiss.

Twist: I-...I'm sorry!

Maud: No. This rock really isn't gneiss. -Maud pulls out a rock from a pocket of her tunic- This is quartz. Oh, I'm sorry. We were having a match, weren't we?

Twist: N-...no?

Maud: -blinks- Now that TRULY wasn't nice. You lied to me. -she wraps both of her hands around Twist's throat- ….You monster…. -she lifts Twist into the air, and levels her with a Sitout Chokebomb, which she calls *The Schist*-

*1…...2….3!* -the crowd erupts in cheers, as Maud stands on her feet, unfazed by everything that just happened-

Whooves: ….Wow.

Overdrive: Wow.

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! MAAAUUDDD PIIIEEEE!

Whooves: Truly a DOMINANT debut for Maud. Twist gave her the best punch she could, and Maud didn't even BLINK!

Crowd: THANK YOU MAUD! THANK YOU MAUD! THANK YOU MAUD! THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Maud: -looks out the crowd- Sure. -She exits the ring, and hops off of the apron onto Tom, her feet dangling off of his rocky frame- My work here is done, Tom. -without another word, Tom and Maud roll out of the arena, as Twist lies unconscious in the middle of the ring-

Whooves: Monday Night Lunacy just got a WHOLE lot weirder, but more dangerous than anything…

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: GRRR! Such a mood killer….

Overdrive: Oh.

Whooves: STOP!

Overdrive: Next match.

Whooves: ….I suppose that's a good enough segway as any. Coming up next here at Retribution, is a match born out of a broken friendship, once strong as can be. Near brothers, reduced to literal blood-shed. And it's all thanks, to the jealous rage, of one devilish woman…

*A video package plays, chronicling the events that have led up to our next match, Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor. "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies plays throughout the course of it*

*The sky turns to a different shade of blue….* -the cheers emerge once again, as Shining Armor's theme plays-

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 241 POOOOUNDS! SHIIIIIINIIIIINNNGGGG...ARMOR!

-Shining walks to the ring with a no purpose demeanor-

Whooves: After WEEKS on the sidelines, Shining Armor, TONIGHT, gets the opportunity to STICK IT to his former partner! He's had quite a while to process what happened, and I'm sure he has just one gameplan in mind for Flash Sentry, and that's to beat the everloving HELL out of him!

Overdrive: Wow.

Whooves: Flash's gameplan should be simple as well….don't show up. He's already a big enough coward, attacking his friend. I truly don't think he wants to get into the ring with Shining Armor, in the state of mind he is currently in.

*FLASH! AHAAAA! Savior of the uniVERSE!* -The Boo is Real-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 225 POOOUNDS! FLAAAAAASSSHHH..SEEEEEENTTRRRYY!

-Flash does his usual entrance, yet as the lights go back on in the arena, Flash is overwhelmed by Shining Armor running up the ramp and tackling him to the steel floor. The crowd cannot contain their excitement-

Whooves: And here we go! Shining Armor couldn't wait any longer! The weeks of pent-up frustration! The betrayal of someone he called his BROTHER! Isn't that worth something to Flash?! I'll tell you what it's worth: The biggest BEATING, of that young man's LIFE!

-Flash is able to cease the offense by thumbing Shining in his eye. He begins to crawl down the ramp, which soon turns into a full-fledged sprint to the ring, Shining following behind him.

*Now trending on Twitter: Maud, #Yeah, #Retribution*

Shining chases Flash around the ring a few times, until Flash rolls in under the bottom rope. Shining slides in after him, but realizes it was a big mistake as Flash drops an elbow on his back, following up with a series of stomps into said back-

Whooves: You can't blame Shining Armor there. He went his emotions over-take the logic at hand. He wants to hurt Flash like Flash hurt him; both emotionally and physically. Let's face it, though. Flash Sentry just outsmarted Shining Armor before the bell has even rung.

-Flash backs up away, per the referee's order. The ref then checks on Shining, asking him if he wants to continue. Of course, Shining nods with his grit teeth, and the referee rings the bell when Shining gets to one knee, glaring at Flash with intense hatred-

Match 3: Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor

-13 minutes later-

-Flash has been in control for much of the match, in contrast to during his entrance. Shining has had a few hope spots, however, such as the one he is currently involved in. He has Flash reeling. He is about to set up for one of his signatures, the Surf's Up, but he is interrupted as Sunset Shimmer jogs down to the ring to a chorus of boos-

Whooves: What the bloody hell is this she-devil doing down here?!

Overdrive: Wow. Sunset looks beautiful.

Whooves: I suppose she does...for a witch. I guess it makes sense she is out here. After all, SHE's the reason any of this is even happening!

*Now trending on Twitter: Flash vs Shining*

-Sunset jumps on the apron, yelling and pointing at Shining. Shining realizes the opportunity he has, and does not waste it. He grabs Sunset by her condiment hair, and pulls her into the ring, garnering many a cheer from the EWF faithful-

Whooves: He's got her! He's got her!

Overdrive: Wow.

Crowd: FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP!

-The referee steps in, trying to pull Shining off of Sunset. He doesn't need to, though, as Shining shoves Sunset to the mat, the base of her head connecting with the bottom turnbuckle-

Whooves: I'm sure Shining is upset that he couldn't do MORE to the woman that has turned his life into shambles…..

-Flash sticks up for his girlfriend, closing Sunset out of the ring. The referee goes to check on him, as Flash does the same to Sunset, who has her head lying against the bottom turnbuckle. When Flash touches her shoulder, she instinctively elbows him in the head, causing the crowd to "OHHH!"-

-Shining and the referee re-enter the ring, neither knowing what had just occurred. Shining takes yet another opportunity, nailing the dazed Flash with "The Big Kahuna"-

-Sunset looks on in shock, as Shining pins Flash, the referee counting the 1...2….3-

Whooves: And Shining Armor wins! Sunset just screwed her own boyfriend!

Overdrive: Damn.

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! SHIIINNIIINGGG...ARMOOORRR!

-Shining leaves the ring, the referee raising his hand on the outside, as Sunset helps Flash to his feet. Tears are running down her face-

Sunset: I'm so sorry, baby! I thought it was Shining trying to hurt me more!

Flash: -pulls Sunset into a hug- It's fine, Sunny….you could never hurt me….

Sunset: Oh….I'm sure I could…-without a moment's hesitation, Sunset kicks Flash in the gut, eliciting more shocked gasps from the crowd-

Whooves: What the hell?!

*THE LAST SUNSET!* -the crowd is in awe at the strength of Sunset, who looks down at her fallen boyfriend on her knees-

Crowd: THIS IS CONFU-SING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS CONFU-SING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS CONFU-SING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Whooves: I agree...WHAT IS WITH THIS WOMAN?! WHAT DOES SHE WANT?!

Overdrive: Dunno.

-Sunset leaves the ring, walking up the ramp with a smirk. Shining Armor watched everything with an open mouth and furrowed eyebrows-

-Sunset goes to leave the arena, but stops to look at Shining, one hand on one hip. She then takes the initiative to grab at Shining's crotch with her other hand, and then lean in to kiss him on the cheek. She grins, and takes her leave, as Shining is now even more confused-

Whooves: I...I just don't get it….I can't even come up with any sort of reasoning for this….I'm stumped….

Overdrive: I get it.

Whooves: ….How could you possibly understand what is going on in that young woman's mind?

Overdrive: Dunno.

Whooves: ….You don't even get YOURSELF, you cod…

-Now we are met with Damien Sandow in Bill Nyeker's previous position-

Damien: William Nyeker is no educator. Educators...actually TEACH people things. No, what William Nyeker is...is a leech. He tries to suck all he can from the past. Just because he taught as a substitute teacher in some overpopulated town for 3 months, he thinks he can come into the wrestling business, and play the role of a FULL-TIME teacher. Problem is...nobody is listening to a damn word that he says. He doesn't care, though. He just keeps on talkin'...I did the fans a favor, by crashing his classroom. There was not a BETTER time to debut...than right there.

Bill Nyeker thinks he can teach ME a thing? I'm trying to teach him that learning can be FUN! For example: I have five knuckles. It is not possible to use all five of them to punch William Nyeker in the face. So I am going to subtract the knuckle connected to my thumb. Then I add in William's face, to my four remaining knuckles. One less knuckle is available, but the answer is still going to hurt like a female dog. This isn't a school curriculum, this is pro wrestling. It's supposed to be FUN. The Oddities are FUN. It seems like Mr. Nyeker didn't want that, though. And now he's on a mission to SQUEEZE the fun out wrestling. That's against MY rules. That's the most IMPORTANT rule of wrestling. It's not about ropebreaks, or making sure your opponents' shoulders are down on the mat, no. It's about having FUN. And with Nyeker around….that's not gonna happen. There's no need to contact the administration about this, however, because I AM THE ADMINISTRATION. I got your cries for help, EWF Universe. And tonight...I'm going to answer them. Tonight, William Nyeker gets EXPELLED. Rumble will still be able to take selfies, but he's going to have to learn to take them without the Carnage Championship around his waist. You're welcome. -smiles-

:What a night it's been so far. It's not over yet though, as now we finally have tonight's first Sublime match!

Overdrive: I am so excited.

: I can certainly tell…..

*The ring is filled with fancy, high class music*

Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, weighing 201 pounds, and standing five-foot, eleven inches tall, Hoity Toity!

Dr. Whooves: It'll be interesting to see how Hoity handles the Underbaker without the help of his companions.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*A loud buzzer sounds as the arena lights dim, dark music fills the arena*

Baritone:And the opponent, from bakeries unknown, weighing 233 pounds, standing at six foot, five inches tall, the Underbaker!

-The Underbaker enters the arena with his oven in tow-

Dr. Whooves: Under Baker has certainly been on a rampage through Sublime as of late, he's single-handedly defeated all of Canterlot Class at once on more than one occasion.

Overdrive: Wow.

Match 4: Hoity Toity vs. Underbaker

*15 minutes later*

-Hoity Toity and Underbaker are trading punches, Hoity Toity goes for an Upper Class but Underbaker counters it and hits an Overbake-

*Now trending on Twitter: Underbaker, Shining Armor, #EveryoneHatesEveryone*

Dr. Whooves: Hoity has been putting up a valiant fight, but it looks like Underbaker is just too powerful.

Overdrive: They are both very talented.

-Underbaker picks Hoity back up and hits a Baker's Dozen, following it up with a pin-

*1….2… 3!*

Baritone: Here is your winner, the Underbaker!

Dr. Whooves: Looks like Underbaker finally got his full vengeance on Canterlot Class for cheating him four weeks ago.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Underbaker picks up Hoity and drags him outside the ring-

Dr. Whooves: It looks like Underbaker isn't done having his revenge quite yet.

Overdrive: Oh no.

-Underbaker chokeslams Hoity Toity into the oven and slams the door shut-

Underbaker: REST…...IN…..PASTRIES!

-Camera cuts backstage to Marigold and Daring Do-

Marigold: I'm here with the International Champion Daring Do. Daring, you've suffered from a small string of losses these past few weeks, and Commander Hurricane certainly has a lot of momentum, does this have you worried?

Daring Do: I won't say that I haven't been shaken a little, but it's going to take more than a couple defeats to put me down. I went through worse than Hurricane to get this title, and she'll need the momentum of her namesake if she hopes to take it from me.

Marigold: And what ab-

-Marigold is interrupted as Commander Hurricane enters the room and glares down Daring Do-

Commander Hurricane: You shouldn't be so confident little plebeian, I have brutalized and defeated you several times since the start of this league, and soon your reign will end and mine will begin.

Daring Do: You really don't frighten me Hurricane, you're nothing but a bully and I don't back down to bullies. You might of 1up'd me a couple of times, but I'm still the one with the title,not you.

Commander Hurricane: Only for one more night Daring, one more night.

-We now cut to another backstage area with Lunacy's interviewer, Silver Shill-

Silver Shill: I am standing by with the woman who in just a few moments is going to challenge Sunset Shimmer for the Crater Chick championship...Rarity. -the crowd cheers as the camera pans over to Rarity, and Fluttershy, who is by her side-

Rarity: Hello, dahling.

Silver: Rarity, what are your thoughts on your upcoming match, especially after what just happened just a bit ago with Sunset, Flash, and Shining Armor?

Rarity: -half shakes her head- That doesn't really concern me. This isn't high school. I'm not going to get involved in such nonsense. It's all about mind games when it comes to Sunset. She needs to stop worrying about her 50 or so relationships and worry about ME. Because I MAY be a lady, but I am a FIGHTING lady. And tonight, I WILL fight. Sunset has done some truly awful things since joining the EWF. Despite all that, however, she doesn't intimidate me. With every nasty thing she does, it only drives me to want to beat her even more. A victory tonight isn't just a victory for me...it's a victory for everybody that Sunset has ever tormented, whether they deserved it or not. I plan to become Crater Chick champion, and I plan to add some much needed CLASS to it.

Silver: -nods- Anything you'd like to add, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: -shyly leans into the microphone- Umm...I believe in you, Rarity. I will be right there with you when you topple Sunset Shimmer.

Rarity: -giggles- I know you will, dahling. Let us get a move on, then...I can hear the beast roaring. -she and Fluttershy giggle some more as they begin to walk off-

Silver: Thank you for your time, Rarity.

Rarity: Mhm!

-Back inside the arena, the bell rings, with Madden re-taking his spot in the squared circle-

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! And, is for the CRATER..CHIIIIIICK...CHAMPIONSHIIIIIIIP!

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -Cheers to the married couple! May you divorce in 2 weeks because I want to fuck the wife and have it be in good taste!-

Madden: THE CHALLENGER! From LONEYVILLE! Accompanied to the ring, by FLUTTERSHY! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS...RAAAARIIITTTYYYY!

Whooves: A lot is riding on Rarity's shoulders here tonight. She must slay the beast, as she called her, and lay claim to the Crater Chick championship. Only then, will Sunset Shimmer's tyranny come to an end.

Overdrive: Wow. Rarity looks beautiful.

Whooves: Yes, quite stunning. As she has said, she is a beautiful woman, but she isn't afraid to get in her opponent's face. She has a reputation of having the best match on the card each week. And while Retribution's card is beyond stacked, it could very well be no different here tonight.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*And now….it's all over now….* -No it's not, because the boos never end when Sunset Shitbitch enters the arena-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! She is, the CRATER CHIIIICK..CHAMPIIIOONN...SUNSEEEETTTTT...SHIMMERRRR!

Overdrive: Wow. Sunset looks beautiful.

Whooves: YOU'VE ALREADY SAID THAT!

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: -sigh-...only 2 more hours….anyway, we cannot deny that Sunset has been an impressive athlete here in the EWF. It's just that her tactics usually outshine her ability. So excuse me if I completely root against her.

Overdrive: We're supposed to be unbiased.

Whooves: I'm sorry, but I do not work for your hag of a General Manager.

Overdrive: Okay.

-Sunset enters the ring, removing her title from her waist and flaunting it in Rarity's face. Rarity is patient in her dickery, however, and doesn't even blink. Sunset hands the title to the referee, and waves sweetly at Fluttershy, who hangs her head-

Rarity: Pay attention to ME, Sunset….

Sunset: Sorry, babe, but you're boring me...I'll just slip you a twenty like every other guy you've ever met-

-Rarity uppercuts Sunset in the jaw, sending her to the mat with the crowd going wild-

Rarity: Keep your money, SCUM! You're going to need it to buy a replica belt after I take the REAL one from you!

Sunset: Heh….feisty. -stands up I like feisty…

Rarity: There's plenty more where that came from, dahling….

Match 5: Crater Chick Championship: Sunset Shimmer vs Rarity w/ Fluttershy

-9 minutes later-

-Rarity and Sunset are on the top rope. Rarity flips over Sunset, trying to take force her off and plant her with a powerbomb, but Sunset grabs the top turnbuckle, and Rarity falls flat on her stomach, and soon rolls onto her back-

Whooves: Expert counter by Sunset, as Rarity goes crashing into the mat. And now it seems like Sunset is taking to the air! I don't think I've EVER seen Sunset Shimmer fly off of the top rope before!

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: Yeah you have, or yeah in agreement with me?

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: …..waiter? Check please.

-Sunset waits for a few seconds, positioning herself, before flying off of the top-rope, and landing a nearly botched moonsault on Rarity-

*1…..2…..-Rarity kicks out, as Fluttershy is pretty much biting her nails at this point-

Whooves: So close, but the drive and determination of Rarity CANNOT BE MATCHED!

-11 minutes later-

-Shining Armor walks down to ringside, eyeing Sunset intensely. This causes Sunset to take her eyes off of Rarity, as she leans over the rope-

Sunset: You come back for seconds, baby?

Shining: Yeah, I came back for a few seconds to SCREW YOU! -the crowd cheers, as Sunset cackles-

Whooves: Your title is on the line, Sunset! Turn aro-wait...I WANT her to lose! Yes! Never turn around, you witchy git!

-Sunset blows a kiss to Shining, and then turns around to receive a kick in the gut from Rarity, who then hoists her up and DROPS her with the Sequin Special! The crowd is going insane, as they can feel a new champion soon being crowned. Shining grins, and sends Rarity a salute. Rarity winks, and hooks Sunset's left leg-

Whooves: This is it! THE COVER!

*1…-Shining Armor reaches over and grabs Sunset's right leg, and places it on the middle rope, causing the crowd to "OHHH!"- 2…..-the referee notices Sunset's leg on the rope at the last second, and waves off his count-

Whooves: WHAT?! ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?!

-Rarity slowly sets Sunset's leg back down on the mat, and looks over her body to stare at Shining Armor with wide eyes. The more the crowd boos, the more Rarity's expression turns into one of puzzlement and intense anger-

Crowd: BUUUULLL-SHIT! BUUUULLL-SHIT! BUUUULLL-SHIT! BUUUULLL-SHIT!

Whooves: WHY?! WHY WOULD SHINING ARMOR DO THAT?!

Overdrive: Dunno.

Whooves: I'D LIKE A BLOODY DAMN ANSWER AT SOME POINT! RARITY HAD THE MATCH WON! SHE HAD IT WON!

-Rarity is not up to her feet, as she has not taken her eyes off of Shining. Her hands are balled up into fists. She is slowly shaking her head in disbelief-

Rarity: Shining! YOU COULDN'T! AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE!

-Shining just shrugs, and before Rarity knows it, she is being forced to turn around, and what she is met by the waiting claws of Sunset Shimmer. The last thing Rarity will remember for now is being driven into the mat by Sunset's "The Last Sunset"...-

Whooves: GRAB RARITY'S LEG, SHINING! GRAB IT! REDEEM YOURSELF! FLUTTERSHY! DO SOMETHING!

-Alas, Sunset hooks Rarity's leg, and 3 seconds later, the bell is rung, as Sunset themes plays, you can hardly hear it over the volcanic amount of boos inside the arena-

Madden: Here is your winner...and STILL the Crater Chick Champion...Sunset...Shimmer!

-Sunset sends the most wicked smile Shining's way, and she licks her lips as Shining climbs the steel steps to enter the ring-

Whooves: HAS SUNSET GOTTEN TO SHINING ARMOR?! WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!

-Shining enters the ring, and immediately Sunset jumps into his arms, like two people who met on Eharmony are seeing each other for the first time at a nice beach. Except there is no sound of the ocean. Instead, all you can hear is the jeers of the crowd-

Sunset: "Screw Me", huh?

Shining: You know that I meant literally…-for the first time ever, Shining Armor looks legitimately content in Sunset's presence-

Sunset: Hmm. Yeah, I did…-step 1 of the screwing commences, as Sunset and Shining's lips collide-

*Now trending on Twitter: Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, #CraterChickChampionship*

Whooves: I think I may be sick….

Overdrive: Wow.

-Sunset and Shining draw out the crowd, as they lose themselves in the other's mouth-

Whooves: This is absolutely DISGUSTING! Sunset Shimmer was able to brainwash Shining Armor! SHINING ARMOR! This is the man that lost his BEST FRIEND, his BROTHER! And it was because SHE BRAINWASHED FLASH! Now she's leaving Flash for Shining Armor?! WHAT! THE HELL?!

-Shining sets Sunset down, even though she is sucking at his neck. Shining grabs the title out of the referee's hands, and moves behind Sunset-

-Sunset puts her arms into the air, and closes her eyes with a huge grin, as she is once again able to feel the Crater Chick championship around her waist, as Shining Armor fastens it around-

Whooves: And the ONLY REASON Sunset still has that championship is BECAUSE of Shining Armor! Why would he give in?! HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND IN THE HOSPITAL THAT NEEDS HIM! WHAT ABOUT THAT, SHINING ARMOR?! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT, YOU WANKER?!

-Sunset turns around to meet Shining, and runs both of her hands through his long hair. She then gives a swift lick up his lips, as Shining grabs her ass-

Whooves: Truly pathetic...TRULY. PATHETIC! What has happened here tonight! Sunset Shimmer RETAINS her title, and we've all lost our hope in humanity! LOOK AT THEM!

Overdrive: -with a voice crack- Yeah….

-Sunset and Overdrive begin another round of heavy makeout, which climaxes with Sunset biting Shining's lip. She stretched it at least 5 inches out until blood is drawn, which Sunset has no problem with, as she latches her lips around the open wound. Shining's eyes rolls into the back of his head as Sunset sucks on his cut-

-Dr. Whooves has nothing else to say, as he is currently taking the Ahuizotl approach to commentary. Fluttershy continues to cry as Rarity is still knocked out on the mat. The final image we see is Sunset placing her boot on Rarity's chest, as Shining Armor grinds his erection against her inner thigh-

Dr. Whooves: ...-clearly not in the mood for this shit- Next match is certain to be a heated one, Commander Hurricane challenges Daring Do for the International Championship.

Overdrive: It'll be a good match.

Dr. Whooves: Bloody hell! Do you have any emotion?!

Overdrive: Yeah, I have a lot.

Dr. Whooves: Ughhhhhh..

*Some Gatorade Commercial starring Lightning Dust*

*Out of time, so say good-bye*

-The crowd boos as Squire begins the intro-

Squire: Yes, yes, please engage in your traditional booing, we do not even care.

Crowd: Shut up Squire! *Clap Clap Clap* Shut up Squire! *Clap Clap Clap*

Squire: Ahem….Make way for the illustrious Commander Hurricane, soon to be the new International Champion and future ruler of Sublime.

Overdrive: Wow. Commander Hurricane looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: If you say so mate.

*Never Back Down*

-The crowd cheers as Daring Do throws her hat to the audience and runs to the ring-

Overdrive: Daring looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: I have to agree this time.

Match 6: International Championship, Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do

*7 minutes later*

-Daring Do goes for a Daring Dive, but Commander Hurricane raises her knees, causing Daring to roll over in pain, Hurricane capitalizes and makes a pin-

*1...2…-*Kick-out*

Overdrive: This match is intense.

Dr. Whooves: Intense? Daring Do was this close to losing her title, show some enthusiasm!

Overdrive: I am.

-Commander Hurricane picks Daring Do up and hits a Legion, trying for another pin-

*1….2…-*Kick-out*

Dr. Whooves: Daring Do is showing some amazing grit so far.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Commander Hurricane goes to stomp on Daring, but Daring rolls out of the way and gets to her feet, Hurricane tries for an irish whip but Daring counters and sends Hurricane flying out of the ring instead, on the way down Hurricane's right leg impacts against the steel steps-

Overdrive: Wow.

: That looks bloody painful, this match could be going downhill for Commander Hurricane.

*10 minutes later*

-While Daring Do is down on the mat Commander Hurricane takes out the ref, slips out of the ring, and grabs her steel helmet. As she re-enters the ring a figure in full-armor, including a face covering helmet, crawls out from underneath the ring and enters from the other side, she ambushes Commander Hurricane and starts hitting her repeatedly, she then gives Hurricane a hard bash with her own helmet before sneaking away as the ref and Daring Do regain their senses-

Dr. Whooves: Who the bloody hell was that?!

Overdrive: I do not know.

Dr. Whooves: Whoever it was, they've given Daring Do a perfect opening.

-Daring Do looks confused for a moment before taking advantage and climbing the turnbuckle-

*Daring Dive!*

*1….2…..3!*

-Loud cheers-

Baritone: And here is your winner, and still the International Champion, Daring Do!

Dr. Whooves: Daring retains, with some help of a mysterious stranger.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Dr. Whooves: I'm sure we'll be seeing this stranger again some time, but for now iit's time for our second interbrand match. Fleur De Lis vs. Applejack!

Overdrive: Wow.

-Dr. Whooves slams his head into the commentary table-

Overdrive: What?

*EGO's theme plays*

Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, weighing in at 125 pounds, representing EGO, Fleur De Lis!

Overdrive: Wow. Fleur looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: Indeed she does.

-Fleur walks down the ramp, seducing the audience with her mere presence-

*Country music plays*

Baritone: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Granny Smith and representing the Apple Dynasty,from Loneyville, weighing in at 137 pounds, Applejack!

Overdrive: Wow. Applejack looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: Is there anyone you think doesn't look beautiful?!

Overdrive: Twist does not look beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: At Least there's some hope for you…

Match 7: Fleur De Lis vs. Applejack/w Granny Smith

*11 minutes later*

-Applejack goes for a clothesline but Fleur De Lis ducks it and hits a Lis De Resistance, Granny Smith looks on worriedly as Fleur De Lis smirks-

Fleur De Lis: Sorry grandma, looks like your whole family are failures.

*Now trending on Twitter: Turf's Assailant, #BattleoftheCentury, Daring Do*

-Fleur De Lis makes a pin-

*1...2…-Kick-out!-

Overdrive: Wow. So close.

Dr. Whooves: If Fleur hadn't wasted precious seconds taunting Granny Smith this match might of been over right there.

-Fleur De Lis picks Applejack up, looking for another finisher, but Applejack counters it and hits a Southern Hospitality-

*1..2..3!*

Baritone: And here's your winner, Applejack! -Crowd cheers-

-Applejack helps Granny Smith into the ring and drags Fleur De Lis to her feet, holding her still as Granny Smith hits her with a hard smack across the face, making the crowd goes wild-

Overdrive: Wow.

Dr. Whooves: The Apple family has gotten their revenge on Fleur De Lis, I imagine there's going to be a cider celebration backstage tonight.

Overdrive: That sounds fun.

Dr. Whooves: I'm probably going to need some of that cider after a whole night of being on commentary with you…

*Merchandise*

Whooves: And Sublime pulls off a couple of great matches here at Retribution! 2 in a row for the superior brand!

Overdrive: Wow.

Whooves: Your excitement is really rubbing off on me, so I apologize...anyway, it's time for the women of Monday Night Lunacy to strut their stuff once again; more specifically, Diamond Tiara and Berry Punch. At the last EWF pay per view, Berry Punch was not able to make it to the Chick Combo championship match due to her substance abuse. She, of course, felt dreadful about the whole thing, and, like all bullies, The Mean Girls decided to torment her when she was down., including smashing a beer bottle in the back of her head, which wound up costing Berry Punch and Scootaloo the titles. Finally, tonight, Berry Punch gets her greatest opportunity to redeem herself. It's about more than just that, however…

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: General Manager Luna tweeted out moments ago that if Berry Punch defeats Diamond Tiara here tonight, she and Scootaloo will be given one FINAL opportunity at the Chick Combo championships, tomorrow night on Lunacy. As per usual, Luna is going to stack the deck against them, as Diamond Tiara will be added to the affair, making it a 2 on 3 handicap match.

Overdrive: Better than nothing.

Whooves: I suppose you're right. For once. This is Berry Punch's final chance. Can she overthrow the devious diva? We are about to find out….

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak true…* -BOOZOOKA JOE'S BUBBLEGUM! The official gum of World War II veterans!-

Madden: The following contest...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring, by the CHICK COMBO..TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! Turf, and Silver Spoon...from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 117 POOOUNDS….DIAAAMOND...TIIIIARA!

-Diamond Tiara walks to the ring, her besties flanking her side. Turf is still showing signs of the prior attack, as her eyepatch still adorns her face. She is also wearing her "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT" T-shirt, which is now being sold on -

Overdrive: Wow. The Mean Girls look beautiful.

Whooves: Well, they certainly take pride in their appearance. Which is one of the reasons that they terrorize Scoots and Berry Punch. Their hair is kind of...nappy, in their opinion, and they don't think that they take good care of their bodies, one with Scootaloo always performing high flying maneuvers, and Berry well, drinking herself into a state of unconsciousness.

Overdrive: Wow.

Whooves: I'll give you one thing, you are a great listener.

Overdrive: Cool.

Whooves: I'm actually starting to get used to this. It beats dealing with Discord's wacky shenanigans on a weekly business.

-The Mean Girls enter the ring, Turf sending the "LOSER" sign out to the audience-

-The Shattering of glass resonates throughout the arena, followed by a sexy guitar riff. The fans also think this riff is sexy, and they fap/cheer over it-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring, by SCOOTALOO! From LONEYVILLE! Weighin in at 125 POOOUNDS….BERRRRYYYYY...PUNCCCHHH!

-Berry powerwalks to the ring, her head bobbing back in forth as she moves. As she steps through the middle rope, she is ambushed by Diamond, who kicks her in the gut, causing her to fall into the ring. She then begins putting the boots to her abdomen, as Turf and Silver mock Berry in the background, cuffing their hands and pretending to pour liquor into their mouths-

Whooves: This is completely unfair! Once again, a superstar from Lunacy displays that they have no respect for the guidelines of professional wrestling!

Overdrive: Wow.

-Scootaloo jumps onto the apron, causing Diamond to back away from Berry. Scootaloo springboards off the ropes, causing Diamond to duck. However, Scootaloo is still able to hit both Silver and Turf with a front dropkick. That's one boot for each of their faces-

Whooves: Excellent! -the crowd cheers as Turf and Silver Spoon roll out of the ring in pain- THAT is why the young lady puts her body on the line! Because it WORKS!

Diamond: -the bell rings as she turns to Scootaloo- You're not supposed to be flying, you DODO! Why are you even out here ANYWAY?! I'm going to beat that alcoholic airhead, and you two will NEVER get another shot at OUR TITLES! EVER!

Match 8: Berry Punch w/ Scootaloo vs Diamond Tiara w/ Turf and Silver Spoon

-Scootaloo points behind Diamond-

Diamond: WHAT?! -Diamond turns around, and certainly doesn't like the view. It is Berry Punch's two middle fingers placed in front of her eyes, one finger for each. Diamond's jaw drops and she doesn't have time to react as Berry kicks her in the gut, as she had earlier, and nails her with "The Bar Tab"! The crowd is in a frenzy-

Whooves: What? Did her daddy buy her a defective brain?! You've gotta pay attention, girly!

*1….2….3!* -the bell rings, and along with the second round of glass shattering, Berry Punch allows Diamond's limp leg to fall to the mat-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRR...BEEERRRYYY..PUNCH!

Whooves: Not paid by the hour! Berry Punch just beat Diamond Tiara in NINE...SECONDS.

Overdrive: Wow.

-Berry Punch stands in the middle of the ring, allowing the referee to raise her hand. She puts her middle fingers up in the air as he does this, and then walks over and climbs the top turnbuckle. Scootaloo stands on the middle rope next to her, and the victorious duo overlook Turf and Silver Spoon, who are coming to on the outside. They each flip them the bird, as Turf scowls, and Silver Spoon frowns-

Whooves: A tough night for The Mean Girls, but they should've been more prepared…Diamond Tiara basically threw her teammates into the crossfire, and then didn't even keep her eyes on her opponent! She is 18, and fairly new to wrestling, like many others in this company, but that's something you learn on DAY ONE.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Scootaloo and Berry stand in the middle of the ring, and hold each other's arms in the air. Scootaloo can't help but have a grin from ear-to-ear plastered on her face, while Berry has a unperturbed smirk-

Whooves: Nevertheless, good for you, girls! After weeks and weeks of being tortured by Diamond Tiara and company, Scootaloo and Berry Punch have exacted some revenge! Now they have a tag team title shot, where they could render The Mean Girls totally objectified! We shall see if they can make the most of their LAST CHANCE..tomorrow night on Lunacy.

-Turf and Silver Spoon pull Diamond Tiara out of the ring by her feet, as Berry and Scootaloo continue to celebrate-

Dr. Whooves: It's time for tonight's second tag team match, the Spa Twins are taking another chance at getting ahold of Beauty Shot's Sublime tag team titles.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Dr. Whooves: BLOODY HELL MAKE IT STOP.

Overdrive: Make what stop?

buries his head into the table and makes unintelligible noises-

*Redacted Theme*

Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Sublime Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, weighing at a combined weight of 258 pounds, from Loneyville, the Spa Twins; Aloe and Lotus Blossom!

Overdrive: Wow, Aloe and Lotus look beautiful.

-Dr. Whooves says nothing and just slightly nods his head-

*Redacted Theme, crowd boos*

Baritone: And their opponents, from Canterlot, at a combined weight of 282 pounds, they are the Sublime Tag Team Champions, the team of Pretty Vision and Photo Finish, Beauty Shot!

Overdrive: Wow, Pretty Vision and Photo Finish look beautiful.

Dr. Whooves:...

Overdrive: , are you ok?

Dr. Whooves:...

Overdrive: That must be a no.

Match 9: Sublime Tag Team Championship,The Spa Twins vs. Beauty Shot

*16 minutes later*

-The Spa Twins hit a Full Treatment on Pretty Vision, Aloe Irish Whips Pretty Vision into the opposite turnbuckle where Photo Finish tags herself in, however Pretty Vision seems oblivious to this and gets in the way-

Photo Finish: Get out of ze way you idiot! You are going to cost us another match!

*Now trending on Twitter: Berry Punch, 9 Seconds, #WhoovesMeltdown*

-Aloe shoves Pretty Vision over the ropes and out of the ring and then hits *Redacted* on Photo Finish, dragging her away from the ropes and making a pin-

*1….2….3!*

-Crowd Cheers-

Baritone: Here are your winners, and the new Sublime Tag Team Champions, the Spa Twins, Aloe and Lotus Blossom!

Dr. Whooves: Aloe and Lotus have amended the wrong deal they were given at Proving Grounds, and claimed the titles they were cheated out of.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Dr. Whooves: Damn me. Why did I speak again?

-The Spa Twins celebrate as they leave the ring-

Photo Finish: BLUNDERING FOOL! Again, you costed us the match! I, Photo Finish, have had just about enough of your failures!

Pretty Vision: But, you were the one wh-

Photo Finish: Now you try to blame I, Photo Finish, for your failures? Unbelievable!

Pretty Vision: I-

Photo Finish: No more excuses! We will win back those titles next month, and any more failure on your part will have serious consequences!

-Beauty Shot exits the ring-

Dr. Whooves: Up next is a match I've been waiting for, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch will be battling it out in the first ever EWF Extreme Rules match! It's going to be such a bloody grudge match.

Overdrive: Wow.

Dr. Whooves: I don't even know what to say anymore.

*Dubstep music fills the arena as the crowd goes wild*

Baritone: The following is an Extreme Rules match, there will be no count-outs and no disqualifications, the first to score a pinfall or submission will be the winner. Now introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!

Overdrive: Wow, Vinyl looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: If only your commentary was equally so.

Overdrive: That was mean.

Dr. Whooves:...

*Classic music, crowd boos*

Baritone: Introducing her opponent, from Canterlot,representing Canterlot Class, weighing 135 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!

Overdrive: Wow, Octavia looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: EVERYONE IS BEAUTIFUL. There, now you don't have to say it anymore.

Overdrive: No.

Dr. Whooves: Yes.

Overdrive: No.

Dr. Whooves: YES.

Overdrive: No.

Dr. Whooves: GAAAAAAHHH!

Match 10: Extreme Rules, Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia

*6 minutes later*

-Octavia goes for a Sonnet, but Vinyl Scratch counters and hits Cross-Fade, following up with a pin-

*1...2.-Kick-out!-*

-Vinyl slips out of the ring and pulls a Kendo stick from under the ring-

Dr. Whooves: Vinyl's going to need more than that to beat Octavia, but it looks like she has something more in mind.

-Vinyl re-enters the ring as Octavia gets to her feet, before Octavia can react Vinyl hits her over the head with the Kendo Stick-

Overdrive: .

Dr. Whooves: Nope, I won't get mad. I've determined that you're doing such bland commentary just to make me angry, and it won't work anymore.

Overdrive: What do you mean?

Dr. Whooves: Nope, not working.

Overdrive: Bu-

Dr. Whooves: Bloody nope.

*7 minutes later*

-Octavia and Vinyl Scratch are fighting outside the ring, Octavia Irish Whips Vinyl into the commentary table and starts to slam her head against it repeatedly-

Dr. Whooves: Both these former best friends are showing just no mercy to each other tonight.

-Octavia Irish Whips Vinyl over the barricade and into the balcony covered opening between the crowd stands,the area is littered with tables,fire extinguishers, and speaker systems-

Dr. Whooves: Spilling outside the ring now.

-Octavia climbs over the barricade, she picks up Vinyl Scratch and slams her into the speakers-

Octavia: Since you love giant speakers so much, I think you should get better acquainted with them!

-Octavia starts slamming Vinyl's head against the speaker-

Overdrive: Wow. Octavia is violent.

Dr. Whooves: Indeed she is, Vinyl will get a concussion at this rate!

-Vinyl breaks the attack by elbowing Octavia in the gut, she then grabs Octavia and shoves her into the speakers instead-

Dr. Whooves: Vinyl might be turning the tables.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Vinyl picks up a fire extinguisher and bashes Octavia in the head as she gets up-

Dr. Whooves: There might not be much left of these two when they get done with each other.

*8 minutes later*

-Vinyl and Octavia are trading punches in the center of the ring when Vinyl hits another Cross-Fade, she then drags Octavia out of the ring and tears down the announce table, placing Octavia on top of it-

Dr. Whooves: This is going to end badly for someone.

Overdrive: True.

-Vinyl Scratch sets up a ladder next to the table-

Dr. Whooves: Good lord, as if this set-up wasn't dangerous enough!

-Vinyl Scratch does a Bass Drop from atop the ladder and puts Octavia through the announce table-

Dr. Whooves: OH MY GOD! Such devastation! Both women were taken down from that.

Overdrive: Wow.

Dr. Whooves: Wow is right!

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Both women are motionless for a few moments, but soon Vinyl regains her senses and rolls Octavia back into the ring, she re-enters and makes a pin-

*1...2...3!*

-Crowd goes wild-

Baritone: Here is your winner, Vinyl Scratch!

Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch has finally achieved some measure of payback against Octavia, after weeks of being on the defensive.

Overdrive: Vinyl looks happy.

Dr. Whooves: I couldn't tell.

*Vinyl Scratch celebrates in the ring as a quick merchandising plug plays*

Dr. Whooves: Up next we have another title on the line, Thunderlane will defend his World Brawler's title against Blueblood. Both of his Canterlot Class compadres have been defeated thus far, Blueblood might be facing down a curse.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Dr. Whooves: Ignore him folks.

Overdrive: No.

*High class, fancy shmancy music plays*

Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the World Brawler's Championship, introducing first, from Canterlot and representing Canterlot Class, weighing 195 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, Blueblood!

-Blueblood strolls down to the ring with a royal swag walk, ignoring the hate from the crowd-

Dr. Whooves: Blueblood has to be worn down from the constant assaults Underbaker has launched against Canterlot Class these past few weeks, I doubt his mind has been fully focused on defeating Thunderlane.

Overdrive: Underbaker makes cakes. Cakes are good.

Dr. Whooves: Uhhhhhhhhhhh….

*Redacted Theme*

Baritone: And introducing the opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 218 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane!

*Mixed reaction*

Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane has been somewhat inactive on Sublime since Proving Grounds, this could prove to work for or against the champion. One one hand he's fresh and un-fatigued, but on the other hand he's had no practice.

Overdrive: I agree.

Match 11: World Brawler's Championship, Blueblood vs. Thunderlane

*13 minutes later*

*Now trending on Twitter: #TheEndofAnEra, Spa Twins, World Brawlers Championship*

-Thunderlane goes for Thunderstruck, but Blueblood ducks it and takes out Thunderlane with a Viscount, following up with a pin-

*1...2..-Kick-out!-

-Blueblood takes out the ref and exits the ring to grab his scepter-

Dr. Whooves: Oh no, we've seen many lose a match to that scepter of Blueblood's.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Thunderlane gets to his feet as Blueblood re-enters the ring, Blueblood goes to hit Thunderlane with it but Thunderlane ducks the shot and grabs the scepter, he knees Blueblood in the gut to loosen his grip and takes the scepter before swinging it hard at Blueblood-

Dr. Whooves: Amazing! Thunderlane just took out Blueblood with his own scepter! Talk about poetic justice.

Overdrive: Wow.

-Thunderlane wakes the ref and makes the pin-

*1...2...3!*

Baritone: And here is your winner, and still World Brawler's champion, Thunderlane!

Dr. Whooves: Looks like Thunderlane finally found his courage and obtained a clean victory.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*Insert plug about t-shirts you aren't going to buy here*

Whooves: 3 more stellar performances from the superstars of Sublime, and we are back on the Lunacy side of things. Tonight, we've heard from Bill Nyeker, and Damien Sandow, the two men who are challenging for the Carnage Championship tonight. Well, before that match starts, let's hear from the champion….

-Rumble is sitting in the same chair that Nyeker and Sandow had previously set in, except he has a velvet pillow to save his posterior from their uggo germs. He has his legs crossed, and is taking a multitude of selfies-

Rumble: …..-SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE-

*3 minutes later….*

Rumble: -SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE. Rumble looks at the camera- ...Ew. Don't you know it's rude to stare? -he puts a loose strand of hair behind his head, and continues taking selfies-

Whooves: Well, uh….alright. Lovely comments from the Carnage Champion…

Overdrive: Yeah.

*A lone school bell buzzes through the arena, as the fans begin to boo. "CLASS...IS IN SESSION!"*

Whooves: And I guess the match is starting now…

Madden: The following TRIPLE THREAT contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL, and...is for the EWF...CAAARNAGEEEE...CHAMPIONSHIP! The challenger….FIRST! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 224 POOOUNDS...BIIIILLLL...NYEKEERRRRR!

-Nyeker walks down to the ring, ruler tucked in under his armpit, and a bowl of red angry face stickers in the other. He walks over to a child in the audience, and mashes the sticker onto his forehead-

Nyeker: Hands OFF the barricade, young man! Nothing is sacred anymore!

-The little boy responds by sticking his tongue out at the glorified teacher, to which Nyeker gasps, and then scowls. He walks to the steel steps, never taking his eyes off of the child-

Whooves: Bill Nyeker has been un-relentless in his pursuit to "educate" the fans of Lunacy. They are having none of it, though, and I can't blame them. Most of them are already OUT of school...why should they have to hear this?

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: Tonight, though, is not about who is going to be Hall Monitor next. It's not about what's for Lunch, it's about the Carnage championship! No amount of lecturing is going to help Bill Nyeker attain it, either. For once, he has to WRESTLE to get it!

*HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!* -Cheers to you, Napu! You're cured of Ebola! But now you have AIDS...sorry-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! FIRST! From Palo Alto, CALIFORNIA! Weighing in at 247 POOOOUNDS! He is, the Intellectual Savior of DEM ASSES! DAMIIIEENNN...SANDOOOWW!

Overdrive: Wow. Damien Sandow's women look beautiful.

Whooves: A new pair every week, I've heard. I'm not sure if these women are quote on quote "golddiggers", but if Sandow wins the championship, he shouldn't be surprised if an influx of beautiful women saunter his way.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Sandow does his usual entrance, as Nyeker yells at Whooves at the table-

Whooves: Yes, yes, I remember The Alamo...get back in the ring... -Nyeker turns around in a huff, and re-enters the ring- I shouldn't even have to, though...I'm not even from this bloody country…

Overdrive: Wow.

*Rumble's sassy entrance theme rings throughout the arena, followed by many cheers, but he's a heel, so boos are guaranteed*

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 192 POOOUNDS! He is, the CARNAAAGGEE...CHAMPIIION! RrrrrrrrrrrrrrUMBLLLLLEEE!

Whooves: You know what's odd about this matchup? For once, the champion is sort of the odd man out...Nyeker and Sandow have been in each other's faces for WEEKS, and all of a sudden, here's Rumble. He's been sure to remind his opponents that he is the focal point of this contest. The two rivals had better worry about HIM, just as much as they fuss over each other.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: Notice, though. No Bulk Biceps. No Flitter. And No Cloudchaser. Rumble has said before that he wants to prove himself as more than just a pretty face. I suppose he thinks that with them at ringside, with the possibility of them interfering, would tarnish his goal.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Rumble takes his selfies on the apron, and then lies on the top turnbuckle to take some more. Nyeker looks highly impatient, as Sandow gets a rub-down from his valets. Rumble hands the ref his championship, and the ref holds it high into the air, proceeding to show it to Nyeker, Sandow, and Rumble, and then to the fans in attendance-

-The ref then hands the title to the timekeeper, and rings the bell-

Match 12: Carnage Championship: Rumble vs Damien Sandow vs Bill Nyeker

-Nyeker grabs his bowl of stickers, and places one on the foreheads of his opponent. Sandow is not amused, while Rumble is absolutely livid-

Rumble: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT'S GOING TO TAKE LIKE 6 SECONDS TO PEEL THIS OFF MY FACE! -the crowd laughs, and begins an "ELMER'S GLUE" chant-

Whooves: -snickers- ….Eh God….

-Rumble begins swiping at his face, as Sandow pulls out a straw, crumbles up the sticker, and shoots it right into Nyeker's face. The crowd cheers at the antics, as Nyeker is blinded by the sticker, which has been lodged in his left eye socket-

-Rumble recovers from the glue issue, and rushes over to hit the blinded Nyeker with a Standing shiranui, which causes the crowd to clap. Sandow shows the downed Nyeker out of the ring with his boots, and then meets in the middle of the ring with Rumble-

Whooves: Nyeker is out of the equation for the time being. It looks like Rumble and Sandow are going to go at it!

Overdrive: Yeah.

Crowd: LET'S GO SANDOW! -while the other half of the crowd chants- RUM-BLE'S GOR-GEOUS! LET'S GO SANDOW! RUM-BLE'S GOR-GEOUS!

-Sandow looks out at the crowd, and then performs a Cartwheel, causing many a golf clap. Rumble shakes his head, and then goes up to the top rope. He does a backflip off of it, and tucks and rolls backwards after the completion, ending his show-offery with a standing backflip for good measure. He gets in Sandow's face, throwing his arms out to the sand-

-Sandow claps with a "Not Bad" face, as does the fans. The difference is that Sandow punches Rumble in the chin, sending him ass-first to the mat, and then goes on the offense-

*15 minutes later…*

-Rumble goes for his "Beauty Mark" spinning heel kick, but much like on Lunacy, Sandow catches him. Instead of planting him with a neckbreaker, however, Sandow launches Rumble into Nyeker. Rumble can't really see where he is going, as he is facing the mat in the air, but he latches his legs onto Nyeker's neck, and DRIVES his head down into the mat-

Whooves: Good Rose, what a move by Rumble! Unintentional teamwork takes Bill Nyeker out again!

*Now trending on Twitter: Rumble, Damien Sandow, Elmer's Glue*

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

*6 minutes later…*

-Nyeker has just hit Sandow with one of his signature moves, the "Gone Fission" Fisherman suplex. He now looks to hit his finisher, the "Freudian Slip." Before he can hit it, however, Sandow's girl get on the apron, distracting him-

Whooves: And here comes the...the ladies, trying to save Sandow's title aspirations!

Nyeker: Get off this apron, you HARLOTS! I'd have you enrolled in a Catholic school, but you'd use the dress-code to violate the young men who attend! Evolution sure was not too kind to y-

-Nyeker is cut off, as the girls begin to make out in an act of desperation. Nyeker's jaw drops, as the men in the audience whoop and whistle-

Overdrive: WOW.

Whooves: Y-yeah.

-Sandow rolls up Nyeker off of the UBER distraction, looking to gain the championship-

*1….2…-Rumble comes out of NOWHERE, hitting "The Beauty Mark" on Sandow mid-pin!-

Whooves: Oh wow! Rumble saves his championship!

-Sandow falls off of Nyeker, who then gets tossed out of the ring by Rumble. Rumble then presses his body down onto Sandow, hooking his leg-

*1…...2…...3!* -The bell rings, as Rumble leans off of Sandow a bit, one hand in the air, and the other holding the back of his head-

Whooves: Rumble pulls it out! He's still got the title!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! Aaaand STILL! The Carnage CHAMPIIOONN...RrrrrrrUMMBBLLLEEEEEE!

-Rumble's hand is raised in the air, along with the title. Rumble quickly swipes his hand away from the referee in order to grab his phone, and begin taking victory selfies-

Whooves: Damien Sandow's distraction looked like it was going to work! There was nothing wrong with execution. The only problem was that Rumble wasn't going to let his title slip away like that! You would expect interference like that out of Flitter and Cloudchaser, but they were NOT at ringside, and because of that, it was a CLEAN win for Rumble, as he retains his championship!

Overdrive: Cool.

Whooves: I think Rumble proved something to a lot of people to night, including me. He may have WON the title underhandedly, but he made up for that with an impressive win in this triple threat match tonight! You can't take that away from him!

-Rumble kisses his championship like he's known it all of his life, taking selfies with his other hand. He puts his sweaty hair back into it's once gorgeous position. He walks backwards up the ramp, not ceasing the taking of selfies-

Dr. Whooves: We have a big match up next, one that could decide the future of Sublime. Four superstars will fight to decide who will gain the right to fight the World Fighter's Champion at the next Pay-Per-View.

Overdrive: Sounds exciting.

*Redacted Theme*

Baritone: The following match is a Fatal-Four-Way, and will determine the number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship! Introducing first, from Manhattan, standing five foot, five inches tall, and weighing 138 pounds, Babs Seed!

Overdrive: Wow, Babs Seed looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: You truly are an open-minded man.

*Country music plays*

Baritone: And introducing next, representing the Apple Dynasty, from Loneyville, standing five foot, seven inches tall, and weighing 138 pounds, Apple Bloom!

Overdrive: Wow, Apple Bloom looks beautiful.

Dr. Whooves: Overdrive, you are an idol for feminism, believing that every woman is beautiful.

Overdrive: Except Twist.

Dr. Whooves: Ehhhh...yeaah…

*She felt the wind and longed to follow*

Baritone: Now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 159 pounds and standing six foot tall, Spitfire!

Overdrive: Wow,-

Dr. Whooves: *Mocking Overdrive's voice* Spitfire looks beautiful.

Overdrive: That was my line.

Dr. Whooves: Not anymore.

*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I look on by*

Baritone: And introducing, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five-foot, six inches tall, Rainbow Dash!

-Dr. Whooves and Overdrive at the same time- Wow, Rainbow Dash looks beautiful.

Overdrive: Stop.

Dr. Whooves: Never.

Match 13: WF Championship Number One Contender's Fatal-Four-Way, Babs Seed vs. Apple Bloom vs. Spitfire vs. Rainbow Dash

*5 minutes later*

-Apple Bloom and Babs Seed are fighting outside the ring, while Rainbow Dash and Spitfire are alone on the inside-

Dr. Whooves: Apple Bloom and Babs Seed have been targeting each other from the get-go, it seems we have some remnant bad feelings between these two.

-Rainbow Dash hits a Rainbow Bash on Spitfire and climbs the turnbuckle, hitting a Sonic Raindrop directly after-

*1...2..-Kick-out!-*

Overdrive: Wow. This is exciting.

Dr. Whooves: *Disgruntled sound*

*7 minutes later*

-Apple Bloom hits a Late Bloomer on Babs Seed and goes for a pin, but it's quickly broken up by Spitfire-

-Spitfire picks Apple Bloom up and hits a Broken Formation on her, but before she can make a pin she gets hit by a dropkick from Rainbow Dash and rolls out of the ring-

-Rainbow Dash climbs the turnbuckle, and leaps to hit a Sonic Raindrop on Apple Bloom, but Babs Seed knocks her out of the air and goes for a pin-

*1...2…-Kick-out!*

Dr. Whooves: It's just turning into a total free-for-all in there!

Overdrive: Yeah.

*9 minutes later*

-Babs Seed throws Apple Bloom out of the ring, and goes to attack Rainbow Dash who is currently grounded, but gets kicked upside the head by her instead-

-Rainbow Dash climbs the turnbuckle, but before she can do anything Spitfire pulls her down and punches her repeatedly before throwing her down to the mat, she then climbs the turnbuckle herself and hits a Supermarine on Babs Seed-

*1...2..*-Kick-out!*

Dr. Whooves: So close, but nobody's giving in yet.

Overdrive: They are all talented.

*3 minutes later*

-Apple Bloom hits a Late Bloomer on Spitfire, but before she can go for a pin she's hit by a Rotten Core from Babs Seed, who is in turn hit by a Rainbow Bash from Rainbow Dash-

Crowd: This is awesome! *Clap Clap Clap* This is awesome! *Clap Clap Clap*

Dr. Whooves: We just saw a giant roulette of finishing and signature maneuvers, and it's Rainbow Dash who came out with the advantage!

Overdrive: It's almost chaotic.

-Rainbow Dash once again ascends the turnbuckle and hits a Sonic Raindrop on Babs Seed, following up with a pin-

*1...2...3!*

*Loud cheers from the crowd*

Baritone: And here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash!

Dr. Whooves: What a spectacular match we just witnessed, four of Sublime's most talented combatants fought hard inside this ring for the right to challenge the champion, and Rainbow Dash has come out victorious.

Overdrive: That was a good match.

Dr. Whooves: If you want to see more about the EWF's current championship rankings, download the EWF App on your smartphone for constant updates.

*MERCHANDISE, BUY BUY BUY, CAPITALISM YEAAAAAAH*

Dr. Whooves: It looks like it's finally time for Sublime's biggest match of the night, Trixie will defend her World Fighter's Championship in a triple threat match against the sadistic Colgate and energetic Pinkie Pie.

Overdrive: Sounds like it will be a good match.

*Do you believe in magic?*

Baritone: The following Triple Threat match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the World Fighter's Championship! Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 150 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Pinkie Pie!

-The crowd cheers and Pinkie Pie happily skips and bounces down to the ring-

*Dark music fills the arena, followed by a dentist's drill, which somehow isn't as loud as the crowd's booing*

Baritone: And approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!

Dr. Whooves: Colgate's certainly a frightening opponent, but she's got to be feeling the sting from the assault she suffered at the hands of Amira and Haakim on last Sublime.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*The crowd continues booing as Trixie's theme plays*

-Trixie emerges with her custom microphone in hand-

Trixie: Yes, express your burning jealousy and envy for your glorious and un-stoppable World Fighter's Champion, from the great city of Canterlot, weighing an amazing 140 pounds, and standing at a presidential five foot, eleven inches tall, the GREAT and POWERRRRRFUL TRRRRIIIIIIXIE!

Crowd: NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Dr. Whooves: Looks like Daring Do's antics are catching on.

Overdrive: She's a good trend-setter.

Match 14: World Fighter's Championship, Triple Threat, Pinkie Pie vs. Colgate vs. Trixie

*12 minutes later*

*Now trending on Twitter: #NobodyCares, #EWFSoldOut, Rainbow Dash*

-Pinkie Pie is knocked down outside the ring when Colgate hits a State of Decay on Trixie, she follows it up by locking in the root canal-

Dr. Whooves: Oh God, that move is as horrifying is at is downright painful, Trixie better find a way out of this.

-Trixie spends an entire minute resisting the Root Canal before she manages to power out after hitting Colgate with several hard elbows to the stomach, she then hits Spellbound on her and gets in position for the Ursa Lock, but Pinkie Pie slips back into the ring and hits Pinkie Sense on her-

*1...2..-Kick-out!-

Dr. Whooves: Trixie's winning streak was THAT close to being broken.

Overdrive: So intense.

*11 minutes later*

-Pinkie Pie and Trixie are fighting outside the ring when Pinkie Irish Whips Trixie into the steel steps-

Dr. Whooves: Ouch, Trixie hit those stairs with a nasty sounding crash.

Overdrive: Wow.

-Colgate grabs Pinkie Pie from behind and drags over to the turnbuckle, and begins to slam her face against it repeatedly,she then rolls her into the ring and enters for a pin, but Pinkie gets the jump on her with a Pinkie Sense-

*1...2..-Kick-out!-

Dr. Whooves: That's the second time this match that Pinkie was just an inch away from winning the championship, but she's just not there yet.

*10 minutes later*

-Colgate has Pinkie in the center of the ring and puts her in the Root Canal-

Overdrive: That is a good move.

Dr. Whooves: It's a deadly move, and Colgate has it locked in, this could spell the end for Pinkie Pie.

-After about forty seconds of this Pinkie seems ready to tap, but before she does Trixie slips into the ring and hits Colgate hard upside the head before tossing her out of the ring, Trixie then puts the weakened Pinkie Pie inside the Ursa Lock-

Dr. Whooves: Pinkie's already weakened from the Root Canal, there's no way she'll be able to survive the Ursa Lock!

-After about ten seconds Pinkie Pie taps out-

*Crowd boos*

Trixie: And here is your winner, and still the all-powerful World Fighter's Champion, the UNBELIEVABLE and UNBEATABLE, TRIIIIIIXIE!

Dr. Whooves: That was an incredible match, Colgate and Pinkie Pie tried their hardest, but Trixie's winning streak remains untainted, and her title reign continues.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*Hype for next month's EWF pay per view, Anal Assemblage*

Whooves: Ladies and gentlemen...as Overdrive would say…

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: No, the other one!

Overdrive: Oh. Wow.

Whooves: Yes, that! WOW, has this been a TERRIFIC show thus far…

Overdrive: Yeah.

Whooves: And there's the other one! We've made it to that fateful time, however...the main event, of Retribution. The most anticipated rematch thus far in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation...Twilight Sparkle. Lightning Dust. To say this is a grudge match, would be an absolute understatement. Lightning Dust has been hell-bent on gaining her title back since she lost it last month at Proving Grounds, in a match tainted by controversy...take a look.

*A video package plays, relaying to us the events that caused this match to unfold. Just replay them in your head or something, jeez.*

Whooves: And now...it all comes down to this. With Luna and Swirlanaitis lurking around, you just KNOW that trouble has to be afoot for Lightning Dust's title aspirations. Whether Twilight wants it or not, she is apparently Lunacy management's poster child. I can only hope..no, I PRAY that this match has a clear-cut winner. No shenanigans. Let's put it all on the line. Who wants it more? Who's desire is stronger? Who's got what it takes, to represent Monday Night Lunacy..as its champion? We are about to find out. -Whooves and Overdrive situate themselves comfortably for this match-

*WELCOME TO THE DANGER ZONE!* -the crowd becomes unglued as the music of Lightning Dust enters their ears. She walks through the curtain with a serious expression. She looks at the fans, and then begins to walk to the ring. The commentators say nothing, in order to not ruin the atmosphere. The time for talk is truly over.-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head…* -as usual, the amount of boos continues to decrease more and more, as Twilight Sparkle comes out, championship in tow. She slaps hands with a few of the children, and enters the ring as well. Both competitors stand in their opposite corners, though Lightning opts to squat instead-

-The bell rings, as Madden takes his place in the middle of the ring, separating both competitors-

Madden: The following contest...scheduled for ONE FALL...is..for the EQUESTRIAN WRESTLING FEDERATION...ETERNAL. WOMEN'S. WORRRLLDDD CHAMPIONSHIP! -the crowd cannot wait, as they continue to cheer- Introducing first...from LONEVYILLE! Weighing in at 123 POOUUNDS! She is, the ETERNAL. WOMEN'S. WOORRLDDD CHAMPIOOOON….TWILIIIIIIGGHTTT..SPAAARKLLLLLEEE!

-Twilight runs the ropes, and holds her championship in the air as she looks out at the fans behind Madden-. She then goes back to her corner-

Madden: And...the challenger….from CLOUDSDA-

Lightning Dust: They know where I'm from! They know how much I weigh! LET'S DO THIS! -the crowd cheers immensely, as Lightning looks ready to pounce as she has her arms on the top rope behind her, revving up. Twilight nods in agreement, and gives her title to the referee, who whispers something in Madden's ear, and quickly shows the title to the competitors, and then the fans-

Madden: I have just been informed...that this match, will be contested under NO..DISQUALIFICATIONS! -the crowd still cheers-

Whooves: What? No disqualifications? When was that added?

Overdrive: Dunno.

Whooves: Alright, I am REALLY worried now...something is going to happen…

Overdrive: Yeah.

Main Event: Eternal Women's Championship: Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust

*15 minutes later*

Crowd: LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST!

-Twilight is lying outside on the floor after a springboard dropkick from Lightning Dust took her off the apron-

Whooves: Lightning Dust...feeding off the emotion of the crowd!

-Lightning bounces off the ropes, and launches herself out of the ring. Twilight, however, reverses her suicide dive attempt by catching her, to which the crowd "OOOHHs." Twilight turns herself around so that she is facing the announce table. She then plants Lightning with a Gourdbuster on the announce table! Lightning's midsection bounces off the very edge of the table, and she frontflips off of the table and onto the floor-

Whooves: What a counter by Twilight Sparkle! Lightning Dust may have cracked a few ribs!

Overdrive: Yeah.

*11 minutes later*

*Now trending on Twitter: EWF, Lightning Dust,

-Twilight throws Lightning out of the ring, and drops to a knee by the ring ropes next to the front ring post that is on the right side of the stage, trying to recover from the continuous onslaught of this match. Lightning begins to stir to her feet as Luna, Star Swirlinaitis, and Sunset Shimmer make their way down to ringside-

Whooves: Oh no...what are Luna and Swirlinaitis doing out here? And SUNSET SHIMMER? We've seen enough of her tonight!

-The three stand still right in front of Lightning Dust, who locks eyes with them as she is getting up. She begins to sprint at them, but she is taken to the floor by three women wearing black boots, black army pants, and black long-sleeve shirts with the sleeves pulled up to their forearms-

Whooves: Who-WHO THE HELL?! These three women just jumped over the barricade, and now they're beating the HELL OUT OF LIGHTNING DUST!

-Luna instructs Sunset Shimmer to do something, and she then waves her hand towards the barricade behind her, to which her gesture is soon responded by a small human being hopping over the barricade in sneakers, jeans, and a purple hoodie-

-Twilight comes to in the ring after resting, and sees the pickle Lightning is in. She tries to go help her, but her leg is pulled on by the small person in the hoodie. Twilight, agitated, pulls the person onto the apron. She then grabs his hoodie, and pulls it off, revealing…-

Twilight: SPIKE?!

Spike: -looking at Twilight with sorrowful eyes- I'm sorry, Twilight…

-Twilight doesn't even get a chance to ask what he means by that, before she is blasted in the back of the head with her championship by Sunset Shimmer. The crowd boos as Twilight falls to the mat, unconscious-

Whooves: THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

Overdrive: DUNNO!

Whooves: THERE'S TOO MUCH STUFF TO FOLLOW!

Sunset: -patting Spike on the head, with a smirk- Good job, kiddo…

-Luna and Swirlinaitis continue to stand outside the ring with smirks as well, as the fans chant "FUCK YOU LUNA" repeatedly-

Whooves: Who-who...who are these-wait, wait! -as the biggest woman with stringy, moderate raspberry hair begins tearing apart the table, which includes CHUCKING the cover and monitors off- Th-that woman right there is...that's Rosely Reigns! Rosely Reigns from CCW!

-The other two women continue clubbing Lightning Dust while she is down. The woman with light grayish blonde hair finally begins to pick her up-

Whooves: And that woman picking up Lightning Dust is Diane Ditzbrose! And the woman with the light cyan hair helping her is Beth Drollins! All from CCW! -Drollins and Ditzbrose lead Lightning to the announce table, and begin to hoist Lightning in the air together as Reigns awaits to the side of the table. Reigns is given Lightning Dust, but Ditzbrose and Drollins continue to hold onto her as well- WHAT ARE THESE WOMEN DOING HERE?!

-The three CCW superstars drive Lightning Dust through the announce table with a TRIPLE-TEAM POWERBOMB, as the fans "OOOHH" at the bump. Ditzbrose pumps a fist out towards the ground in success, and grits her teeth at the camera. Reigns kicks a monitor into the ring skirt-

Whooves: WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!

-They all pick Lightning Dust up out of the rubble, and roll into the ring on her back. Sunset snaps over at Spike, who enters the ring, and in shades of Proving Grounds DRAG Twilight over to Lightning's unconscious body. Spike then drapes Twilight's arm over Lightning's prone frame, and exits the ring. The referee looks dumbfounded and distraught, but he must count the pinfall-

Whooves: NOT LIKE THIS! COME ON!

*1….2…..3* -the bell rings, and the crowd sends jeers upon everyone who was involved in the decision of that matchup-

Whooves: And Twilight Sparkle...retains the championship….-Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns push the timekeeper out of their way, as they exit through the opening to the side of announce table, and disappear into the crowd. Twilight's theme song begins to play-

Madden: Here is your winner, and STILL, the Eternal Women's champion...Twilight Sparkle!

-Spike seems to have no regrets, as he takes the title from the referee, and lays it across Twilight's back-

Whooves: There-...there's no explanation...what I can tell you, ladies and gentlemen, is that these three women, dressed in black with security equipment on, they assaulted Lightning Dust, and put her through our announce table. And I could see them! They were right here in front of me, it was plain as day, that those three women are from our developmental system, Canterlot Championship Wrestling▬Diane Ditzbrose, Beth Drollins, and Rosely Reigns were out here for some reason, and I think we all know what that reason is: to make sure that Lightning Dust did NOT leave Retribution with the Eternal Women's championship! And it's SICKENING! If Luna has so much TRUST in Twilight Sparkle, why can't she TRUST her to win the match on her own?! Why does she need help?! WHY?!

Overdrive: Luna looks out for her superstars.

Whooves: Is that why she just threw Lightning Dust to those HOUNDS?! Is that why Lightning Dust couldn't get a fair match tonight?! How is that LOOKING OUT?!

Overdrive: Dunno.

Whooves: ...you're clueless. You're clueless, and you're drinking the Koolaid, and I am DISGUSTED by the events that have transpired tonight! Sunset Shimmer, Swirlinaitis, Luna, and SPIKE?! What is he gaining from this...this ALLIANCE?! And why have those three upstarts from CCW..sold out to the higher power?! It's their FIRST NIGHT in the company, and they're already some of the most hated people in it! I can't bel- -Whooves' voice is muted, and he can no longer speak. He lays his shoulders on the table, and encloses his hands around his mouth and nose-

-Outside the ring, Swirlinaitis puts his arm around Spike, and looks down at him with a cheesy smile. Spike looks up at him with a slight smile, and then raises his hand. In turn, Swirlinaitis raises Luna's hand, and Luna raises Sunset. We go off the air as a typhoon of hatred fills the arena, and as the camera zooms in on the Eternal Women's championship, still on Twilight's back-

-Darkness…..-

?: ...We're coming…

*DEH!*

Match Results:

EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancy Pants) defeated SLIME (Snips and Snails) and Couch-Mate (Davenport and Checkmate) by pinfall (13:26)  
>Maud Pie defeated Twist by pinfall (0:48)<br>Shining Armor defeated Flash Sentry by pinfall (14:14)  
>Sunset Shimmer defeated Rarity by pinfall (22:54)<br>Berry Punch defeated Diamond Tiara by pinfall (0:09)  
>Rumble defeated Damien Sandow and Bill Nyeker by pinfall (22:31)<br>Twilight Sparkle defeated Lightning Dust by pinfall (29:19)  
>Underbaker defeated Hoity Toity (15:24)<br>Daring Do defeated Commander Hurricane (17:58)  
>Applejackw Granny Smith defeated Fleur De Lis (11:22)  
>Spa Twins defeated Beauty Shot (16:02)<br>Vinyl Scratch defeated Octavia (22:30)  
>Thunderlane defeated Blueblood (13:17)<br>Rainbow Dash won Number One Contender's Fatal-Four-Way (24:00)  
>Trixie retained World Fighter's Championship in Triple Threat (33:49)<p> 


	75. EWF - Monthly Award Winners (February)

SUBLIME:

Best Wrestler:  
>-Trixie<br>-Rainbow Dash - WINNER  
>-Daring Do<br>-Commander Hurricane  
>-Amira<br>-Underbaker  
>-Zack Ryder<br>-Octavia  
>Best Heel:<br>-Trixie  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Babs Seed  
>-Octavia - WINNER<br>-Blueblood  
>-Hoity Toity<br>Best Face:  
>-Vinyl Scratch<br>-Rainbow Dash  
>-Checkmate<br>-Davenport  
>-Daring Do - WINNER<br>-Applejack  
>Best Micworker:<br>-Underbaker  
>-Trixie - WINNER<br>-Daring Do  
>-Octavia<br>-Vinyl Scratch  
>-Zack Ryder<br>-Photo Finish  
>Best Gimmick:<br>-Underbaker - WINNER  
>-Trixie<br>-Amira  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>Best Match:  
>-Octavia vs. Vinyl Scratch Extreme Rules<br>-Rainbow Dash vs. Babs Seed vs. Apple Bloom - WINNER  
>-Octavia vs. Vinyl Scratch No-DQ<br>-Colgate vs. Pinkie Pie  
>-Trixie vs. Daring Do<br>Most Shocking Moment:  
>-Ambush on Commander Hurricane by masked figure<br>-Haakim and Amira's attack on Colgate - WINNERS  
>-Commander Hurricane injuring Cheerilee<br>-Underbaker defeating Canterlot Class single-handedly  
>Best Tag Team:<br>-Couchmate  
>-Apple Dynasty<br>-Canterlot Class  
>-The Spa Twins - WINNERS<p>

LUNACY:

Best wrestler: Sunset Shimmer, Lightning Dust, Rumble, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle - Sunset wins  
>Best heel: Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara, Luna, Flash Sentry, Turf, Bill Nyeker - Sunset wins<br>Best face: Lightning Dust, Scootaloo, Damien Sandow, Berry Punch, Rarity - Lightning Dust wins  
>Best micworker: Bill Nyeker, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Sunset Shimmer, Berry Punch - Nyeker wins<br>Best gimmick: Damien Sandow, Bill Nyeker, Rumble, Berry Punch - Nyeker wins  
>Best match: Rarity vs Midnight Strike (1-29-14), Scootaloo &amp; Berry Punch vs Turf &amp; Silver Spoon (2-5-14), Lightning Dust vs Rarity (2-12-14), Lightning Dust vs Twilight Sparkle (Retribution), Sunset Shimmer vs Rarity (Retribution) - Lightning Dust vs Twilight wins<br>Most shocking moment: Ahuizotl and Garble quit, Turf gets punched by a fan, Flash Sentry turns on Shining Armor, Shining Armor aligns with Sunset Shimmer, Bill Nyeker's transformation, Diane Ditzbrose, Rosely Reigns, and Beth Drollins debut and cost Lightning Dust the Eternal Womens Championship, Sunset Shimmer is handed the Crater Chick championship - Shining joining with Sunset wins  
>Best tag team: EGO, Turf &amp; Silver Spoon, Berry Punch &amp; Scootaloo, Bon Bon and Lyra, SLIME - Berry Punch and Scootaloo win<p>

OVERALL:

Best wrestler - Rainbow Dash vs Sunset Shimmer - Rainbow Dash wins  
>Best heel - Sunset Shimmer vs Octavia - Sunset wins<br>Best face - Daring Do vs Lightning Dust - Lightning Dust wins  
>Best micworker - Bill Nyeker vs Trixie - Trixie wins<br>Best gimmick - Bill Nyeker vs Underbaker - Underbaker wins  
>Best match - Lightning Dust vs Twilight vs Fatal 4 Way Match - Lightning vs Twilight wins<br>Most shocking moment - Haakim and Amira's attack on Colgate vs Shining Armor joining with Sunset Shimmer - Shining joining with Sunset wins  
>Best tag team - Berry Punch and Scootaloo vs Spa Twins - Spa Twins win<p> 


	76. Title Rankings - Week 8

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (2) =  
>3. Scootaloo (3) =<br>4. Berry Punch (EIGHT) ^  
>5. Turf (5) =<br>6. Rarity (N/A)  
>7. Silver Spoon (9) ^<br>8. Diamond Tiara (6) v  
>9. Cadance (7) v<br>10. Bon Bon (N/A)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Rainbow Dash (5) ^<br>2. Amira (4) ^  
>3. Colgate (1) v<br>4. Pinkie Pie (2) v  
>5. Daring Do (6) ^<br>6. Commander Hurricane (5) v  
>7. Aloe (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Lotus Blossom (10) ^  
>9. Babs Seed (7) v<br>10. Apple Bloom (9) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Fancy Pants (5) ^<br>2. Gustave Le Grand (5) ^  
>3. Damien Sandow (2) v<br>4. Bill Nyeker (1) v  
>5. Shining Armor (NA)  
>6. Flash Sentry (NA)  
>7. Snails (6) v<br>8. Snips (7) v  
>9. Dance Fever (=)<br>10. Hugh Jelly (=)

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Underbaker (2) ^<br>2. Blueblood (1) v  
>3. Hoity Toity (6) ^<br>4. Checkmate (3) v  
>5. Davenport (4) v<br>6. Big MacIntosh (Cool ^  
>7. Zack Ryder (5) v<br>8. Ace (7) v  
>9. Soarin (=)<br>10. Steamer (=)

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Berry Punch (2) ^<br>2. Rarity (1) v  
>3. Fleur De Lis (5) ^<br>4. Turf (3) v  
>5. Silver Spoon (4) v<br>6. Scootaloo (=)  
>7. Honeycomb (=)<br>8. Bon Bon (N/A)  
>9. Flitter (=) v<br>10. Midnight Strike (=)

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Amira (2) ^<br>2. Commander Hurricane (1) v  
>3. Vinyl Scratch (NA)  
>4. Aloe (7) ^<br>5. Lotus Blossom (Cool ^  
>6. Photo Finish (5) v<br>7. Pretty Vision (6) v  
>8. Spitfire (7) v<br>9. Octavia (3) v  
>10. Apple Bloom (9) v<p> 


	77. Power 30 - Week 8

1. Trixie Position Change:+1 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*  
>2. Sunset Shimmer Position Change:+2 Last Week:4 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>3. Scootaloo Position Change:-2 Last Week:1  
>4. Fancy Pants Position Change:+2 Last Week:6 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>5. Gustave Le Grand Position Change:+2 Last Week:7 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>6. Twilight Sparkle Position Change:+2 Last Week:8 *Eternal Women's Champion*<br>7. Lightning Dust Position Change:-4 Last Week:3  
>8. Babs Seed Position Change:-3 Last Week:5<br>9. Rumble Position Change:+7 Last Week:16 *Carnage Champion*  
>10. Commander Hurricane Position Change:0 Last Week:10<br>11. Pinkie Pie Position Change:0 Last Week:11  
>12. Apple Bloom Position Change:0 Last Week:12<br>13. Underbaker Position Change:+13 Last Week:26  
>14. Photo Finish Position Change:-1 Last Week:13<br>15. Pretty Vision Position Change:-1 Last Week:14  
>16. Rainbow Dash Position Change:+11 Last Week:27<br>17. Diamond Tiara Position Change:-2 Last Week:25  
>18. Turf Position Change:0 Last Week:18 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>19. Silver Spoon Position Change:0 Last Week:19 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>20. Daring Do Position Change:+9 Last Week:29 *International Champion*<br>21. Cadance Position Change:-4 Last Week:17  
>22. Thunderlane Position Change:+8 Last Week:30 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>23. Amira Position Change:-3 Last Week:20  
>24. Aloe Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>25. Lotus Blossom Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>26. Snips Position Change:-5 Last Week:21<br>27. Snails Position Change:-5 Last Week:22  
>28. Berry Punch Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>29. Flash Sentry Position Change:-6 Last Week:23<br>30. Vinyl Scratch Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Entering the Power 30:  
>Aloe and Lotus Blossom: After struggling against the dirty antics of Beauty Shot for nearly two months the Spa Twins have finally claimed the Sublime Tag Team Championship, and proved themselves as a force to be respected on Sublime<p>

Berry Punch: Berry Punch has been a wild card during her time in the EWF so far, but more and more she proves to be a tough wild card. Her under ten-second Pay-Per-View win over Diamond Tiara at Retribution certainly impressed.

Vinyl Scratch: After spending a whole month on the defensive Vinyl Scratch managed to get a level of revenge against her former tag-team partner Octavia in the first ever EWF Extreme Rules match.

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Overdrive: Lunacy's cyborg seems to have had a change of profession, thus he is no longer on this list.<p>

Braeburn and Happy Trails: Sublime's team of cowboys has been AWOL for a total month now, they seem to have left the building, and this list.

Colgate: Sublime's demented dentist started off as a house of fire, but that fire seems to have cooled these past few weeks.

Superstars to Look out For:  
>Shining Armor: This superstar certainly shocked the entire EWF universe when he switched to Sunset Shimmer's side at Retribution, it seems his odds might be looking up.<p>

Applejack: Applejack earned redemption for her entire family with her hard-fought victory over Fleur De Lis at Retribution.


	78. Update from the Author - 10-24-14

Hello, everyone, fred2266 here. This is just a quick update being done in order to clear up only one thing.

If you read the February Award Winners, hopefully you noticed that it looked familiar. If not, you just basically re-read the January award winners.

How is this possible? Don't ask me. I copied and pasted February's winners in the document section, and I guess it saved as January. Again, no clue. This site is so weird sometimes.

Anyway, I updated it, and checked it to see that yes, it is the actual February winners. So, please re-read that chapter to get the actual and factual winners. Thanks.


	79. EWF - Updated Roster (March 2014)

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Spike<br>Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara<br>Silver Spoon  
>Cadance<br>Flash Sentry  
>Scootaloo<br>Rarity  
>Beth Drollins<br>Rosely Reigns  
>Diane Ditzbrose<br>Lyra  
>Bon Bon<br>Flitter  
>Cloudchaser<br>Snails  
>Snips<br>Fancypants  
>Fleur de Lis<br>Fluttershy  
>Bulk Biceps<br>Berry Punch  
>Bill Nyeker<br>Clip Clop  
>Dance Fever<br>Hugh Jelly  
>Geri (Manager of Gizmo)<br>Gizmo  
>Turf<br>Hoops  
>Dumb-Bell<br>Twist  
>Gustave Le Grand<br>Maud Pie  
>Tom (Manager of Maud)<br>Honeycomb  
>"The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike<br>Neon Lights  
>Zema Ion<br>Rumble  
>Damien Sandow<br>Overdrive (Commentator)  
>Vultarian (Commentator)<p>

Authority Figures:  
>Star Swirlanaitis (Executive Vice President of Talent Relations)<br>Luna (General Manager)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie<br>The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Big MacIntosh<br>Amira  
>Haakim (Personal Ring Announcer of Amira)<br>Apple Bloom  
>Applejack<br>Colgate  
>Thunderlane<br>Sweetie Belle  
>Octavia<br>Zack Ryder  
>Aloe<br>Lotus Blossom  
>Cheerilee<br>Daring Do  
>Braeburn<br>Blueblood  
>Caramel<br>Photo Finish  
>Granny Smith<br>Doughnut Joe  
>Vinyl Scratch<br>Hoity Toity  
>Pipsqueak<br>Red Delicious  
>Golden Delicious<br>Happy Trails  
>Ace<br>Marble Pie (alternately Inkie Pie  
>Limestone Pie (alternately Blinkie Pie)<br>Steamer  
>Babs Seed<br>Uncle Wing  
>Sweet Tooth<br>Nurse Redheart  
>Pretty Vision<br>Davenport  
>Check Mate<br>Commander Hurricane  
>Squire (Personal Ring Announcer of Commander Hurricane)<br>Discord (Commentator)  
>Dr. Whooves (Commentator)<p>

Authority Figures:  
>Celestia (General Manager)<p>

Tag Team's:

Lunacy:

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.  
>Lyra and Bon Bon.<br>Flitter and Cloudchaser.  
>Diamond Tiara and Turf.<br>Turf and Silver Spoon.  
>Rarity and Twilight Sparkle (Again. More of an alliance and friendship.)<br>Cadance and Twilight Sparkle (Friendship.)  
>SLIME (Snips and Snails)<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur de Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>Horsepower and Rumble  
>NION Lights (Neon Lights and Zema Ion)<br>Scootaloo and Berry Punch

Sublime:

Beauty Shot - Photo Finish and Pretty Vision  
>Aloe and Lotus<br>The Ghost Girls - Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie  
>The Wonderbolts - Soarin and Spitfire (Cannot compete for EITHER tag team title because of gender restrictions, but that's why intergender matches exist.)<br>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>Canterlot Class - Hoity Toity and Blueblood  
>Couch-Mate - Davenport and Check Mate<br>The Apple Dynasty can also contain many tag teams

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Mean Girls - Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Turf  
>The Oddities - Clip Clop, Hugh Jelly, Dance Fever, "The Killer Bee" Midnight Strike<br>Rumble Roses - Rumble, Flitter, Bulk Biceps, and Cloudchaser. (Stable name based off of a video game with the same name.)

Sublime:

The Apple Dynasty - Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Happy Trails, and Sweet Tooth.  
>Apple Corre - Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack (Managed by Granny Smith.) (Mini-stable that coincides with The Apple Dynasty.)<p>

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>Champion of Carnage: Rumble<br>Chick Combo Champions: Silver Spoon and Turf  
>Crater Chick Champion: Sunset Shimmer<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: Trixie  
>World Brawlers Champion: Thunderlane<br>International Champion: Daring Do  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: Spa Twins (Aloe and Lotus Blossom)<p>

Shared:

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions: Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants


	80. CCW - Updated Roster (March 2014)

Diane Ditzbrose (Heel)  
>Beth Drollins (Face)<br>Rosely Reigns (Face)  
>Featherweight (Face)<br>Cheese Sandwich (Face)  
>Maud Pie (Face)<br>Suri Poloman (Heel) (Manager for Gilda)  
>Coco Pommel (Face)<br>Adagio Dazzle (Face)  
>Sonata Dusk (Face)<br>Aria Blaze (Face  
>Gilda (Heel)<br>C.A. Gomez (Face)  
>Steven Magnet (Heel)<br>Vultarian (Heel)  
>Overdrive (Heel) (Called down from main roster in order to improve his skill)<br>Flim (Face)  
>Flam (Face)<br>Donut Steel (Face)  
>Somberto Del Crysto (Heel)<br>Hayseed Turnip Truck (Face)  
>Dr. Caballeron (Heel)<br>The Diamond Dogs (Heels) (Rover, Fido, Spot)  
>Trenderhoof (Heel)<br>Cloudkicker (Heel)  
>Private Pansy (Heel)<br>Toby Mason (Face)  
>Pixel Pizzazz (Face)<br>Ember (Heel)  
>Melody Howl (Face)<br>Tyler Baxter (Face)  
>Billy Dunn (Face)<p>

Commentators: Miko and Mighty Ball

Tag Teams:

The Vaudevillians (Flim and Flam)  
>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<br>Overdrive and Vultarian  
>The Wet Noodle Brigade (Tyler Baxter and Billy Dunn)<br>The Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido, and Spot) (Many possible teams)  
>3MB (Three Ma'am Band) (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) (Many possible teams)<p>

Current Rivalries:

Ember vs Beth Drollins for the CCW Championship  
>Cheese Sandwich vs Somberto Del Crysto for the CCW Men's Championship<br>Fido and Spot vs Billy Dunn and Tyler Baxter  
>Gilda vs Coco Pommel<br>Sonata Dusk vs Private Pansy

Champions:

CCW Champion: Ember  
>CCW Tag Team Champions: Currently Vacant<br>CCW Men's Champion: Somberto Del Crysto  
>CCW Men's Tag Team Champions: C.A. Gomez and Featherweight (defeated Flim and Flam in finals of tag title tournament)<p> 


	81. The Awkward Reviews - Sublime - 1-5-14

**That Sounded So Rehearsed**

Hey, I'm back, and I'm mediocrely famous. My first Lunacy review made it on my grandmother's fridge. EVERY page of it. Her pea soup green fridge is now PLASTERED with my shitty verbiage. Wunderbar.

Speaking of wunderbar, the time has come for my first Sublime review to meet your wanting eyes. Sublime, the home of Photo Finish, who is German. Which is why I said Wunderbar. It ties in, people.

Anyway, Sublime is an EWF show. It is great like the other one, but it isn't perfect...like the other one. But still, it's wrestling and that means I love it. Because I love wrestling. That is why I do this.

I have already ran out of things to say that would cleverly segway into the review….

I guess this is why I am known as the AWKWARD Reviewer. There's also the fact that I touch penises on a regular basis.

Okay so here we go. Awkwardness in toe, I am prepared to slap a hoe.

AWWW YEAH I FOUND THE CLEVER RHYMING SEGWAY *INSERT RANDOM COMPANY HERE* SPONSOR ME.

So just like before, I still don't grade show intros. All you need to know is that 'splodies splode and Discord and Dr. Whooves are great. I love all the commentary teams the EWF has given us. Discord and Whooves are kind of like the EGO of commentary. No I don't mean in that they are heels, but they are very gentlemanly. Or at least Whooves. Discord likes to drool over Spitfire and the like, while Whooves is a fag. Hahaha get it cuz fags are also cigarettes in England all right.

**Segment One: Subliminal Messages**

So I didn't have much to work with on this pun, as you might be able to tell. I will explain soon. So the show starts, just like Lunacy, with a major authority figure coming out to address the crowd. Although in the case of Lunacy, the figure is more majorer….er than Celestia, but she's still a big deal. Ain't got no PURPLE YOGUR PANTS, doe.

But yeah she comes out and announces the World Fighters championship tourney, a tag title match, and a battle royal for the assholes who weren't good enough in the tourney. Sad sad.

But the big story here, is that Celestia bashes Lunacy. It's in between the lines, but it is totally there. Of this I am certain. And here's where the pun comes into play. Celestia states about the World Fighters Championship, "the fate of such an important title can not be decided with merely one match." The Eternal Womens Championship was decided in a BATTLE ROYAL…MERELY ONE MATCH.

OH SHIT.

Celestia just shat on her sister SUBLIMINALLY, and we all know you can't spell that without Sublime!

….I am so turrible.

And then she leaves as Luna turns heel inside her mental cavity. Trixie comes out and establishes herself as top bitch, which changes soon but for this episode at least she proves that she deserves a thousand boots up the cunt.

She says heel things like "CHEER FOR ME EVEN THOUGH IT'S OBVIOUS YOU SHOULDN'T", and "EBOLA IS A CONSPIRACY CONCOCTED BY THE GOVERNMENT." Then Rainbow Dash comes out to establish herself as top sassy face, and WHOA IS SHE SASSY with dem shrugs and whatnot. They babble, Trixie slaps her, and then brawl. Trixie gets the upper hand and kills her with her own personalized microphone. God damn is this woman special or what? Her own fireworks and microphone which she uses before her promos to get her creative "juices" flowing. Nerp. I'm done.

**Overall Score: 92/100**

This segment did a lot of things, just like Lunacy's. They introduced an authority figure, set up multiple title matches, and put forth a rivalry that, at least for the first month, was a big staple of the show. Trixie is a fun character, and Celestia becomes a major troll later on, which is always acceptable. I wasn't sold on Rainbow Dash until I saw her wrestle, but that's usually how that works.

**Segment Two: Here I Am! Rock You Like I Hurri-I CAME**

No pun to this. I am just totally reteeded.

And here we are introduced to the undeniable greatest character on Sublime forever and ever: Nurse Redheart.

Pffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

My monitor is now completely and entirely caked with spit.

Eh, just a Tuesday morning for me.

Except it's a different liquid.

Yeah so Commander Hurricane is amazing. She's this amazonian-like woman who was frozen in ice-caps a thousand years ago during the war against the Nepapopilowitans and now is here on Earth to be god-damn imposing and kill you. This woman has a bad-ass backstory. I do not know what it is but I am intrigued and holy shit Nurse Redheart you are so dead like if I could explain to you on a scale of one to ten how dead you are it'd be DEAD AND A HALF INFINITY.

Oh. Commander Hurricane won by using her metal helmet?

….OH GOD EVEN BETTER.

This bitch had this scrub fighting for scraps. She was going to win, and she knew it. You can't beat a well-versed warrior used to bloodshed and hardships. Never mind that Daring Do shit that hasn't happened yet. Commander Hurricane bashed Nurse Redheart in the head with an ancient metal helmet that is as rusty as the bolt used to screw Charlie Sheen's head back together. The fact that this woman would use such a tactic when she was clearly on the verge of victory is absolutely totally plutonically not necessary and I adore her for it.

**Overall Score: 99/100**

It's academic at this point. CH is fucking wonderful and in coming weeks she only gets better and better. I would like to personally welcome the retro History Channel to the EWF. This is all we ever need.

Beautiful.

There's a backstage segment with two of Sublime's tag teams, Canterlot Class and Vitamin C for APPUL. They are members of the Apple Dynasty, a stable on Sublime that does literally nothing, but that will be expanded upon when they're actually on TV.

Oh yeah they're never on TV.

Anyway, the segment is nice and builds up their upcoming match. It's the classic bout of "EAT MY DICK I AM RICH" vs "MY DICK SMELLS LIKE CUM AND MOONSHINE BECAUSE I JERK OFF INTO JUGS." Something like that.

**Segment Three: Brokeback MountWIN**

Yes I am that terrible.

The match is good. A gif of Hoity Toity walking up to the ref and clotheslining him in broad daylight is now saved on my computer forever.

And, as usual, you talk shit, you get fucked. Braeburn and Happy Trails win because rich people never bleed. But this is wrestling and I always expect over the top things, and it usually makes me have more fun with the product. So this is all good.

**Overall Score: 88/100**

As I said, a really good tag team match. You could tell that both teams wanted to face EGO, but only one could gain the win. This isn't the only time these two teams have faced off, and their next encounter is even better.

**Segment Four: We're apples forever! Apples to-ge-ther! We're family but so much MOOO-whoops nevermind**

Another tournament match, this time pitting dynasty member Apple Bloom vs dynasty member Babs Seed, who looks like she got a candy apple, stick and all, rammed up her ass at birth.

And this match makes me think that she really DOES. It's a 9 minute match, but it goes at a very slow pace, Babs Seed applying rest holds to her cousin for a total of 4 minutes. Yes, I really did count that.

Because of this, Apple Bloom didn't have much to work with. And because of this, the match wasn't very good. Now, I know that these two ARE good wrestlers. Their cage match at Proving Grounds? Wow. But this just wasn't there night.

**Overall Score: 79/100**

The second lowest score I've given, after Bulk Biceps vs Overdrive. *cringes* I hate reminding myself of that crap. I'd give it more points for what happens AFTER the match, but it….doesn't make much sense to me. I understand all families fight, and it's clear Babs Seed has a temper, but on NIGHT ONE, with NO build-up, Babs just murders her cousin? It feels rushed. They could've built this up for a few months.

I do like Sweetie Belle coming out to save Apple Bloom, not just her storyline friend, but her REAL-LIFE friend for like...I don't know….15 years, so that gets points. Friendship is magic. I thought family was, too, but fuck me I'm Chicago scum.

Eh, Sweetie will be feuding with her in like 4 months anyway, so this will mean nothing by the end of the year, but it was the right thing to do in this situation.

Backstage we go to an IN-DEPTH interview with Rainbow Dash, where she basically buries Trixie, saying she could be eliminated from the tournament before she even gets to her. HA! And to think, I actually believed her…..

YOU LIED TO ME, DASH.

YOU FULL-FLEDGED COLOR WHEEL FUCK.

MAH.

Trixie then walks in to threaten the interviewer about not, well...doing his job. AND SHE'S RIGHT! He TOTALLY should interview the chick who has accomplished NOTHING thus far!

But this was funny, and if I graded interviews, it would be a 95 at least because Trixie is wonderful.

**Segment Five: INSTANT CLASSIC**

Pinkie Pie vs Lotus Blossom: the first five star match in EWF history.

I am not kidding.

Okay maybe a little.

Yeah this match probably went 20 seconds. I didn't feel like counting because I had just done some college Algebra before sitting down to watch this show.

My brain was fucked.

And this match made me happy.

Wrestling makes me happy as a whole, but the finish of this match was so RIDICULOUS. Lotus hits Pinkie, BREAKS A NAIL, cries, and loses, which she deserved.

I figured I would hate something like this, because old school wrestling NEVER did stuff like that. My dad would've stormed out of the room if he was watching. But I found it hilarious. Old school wrestling NEEDED stuff like this sometimes. It was WAY too serious WAY too much.

Basically, this wasn't even a match, so I'll grade it as a segment.

**Overall Score: 97/100**

Basically for making me laugh. That's all this segment wanted to accomplish, and it did it.

It's just hard to believe that Lotus Blossom has a fucking title now.

Oh well. She's got cute as dick nails.

**Segment Six: DARING, DARING DO, WHERE ARE YOU?!**

She's in the Amazon jungle, buying last minute birthday presents for Ahuizotl. I hear he collects bobbleheads.

Ok I feel more lame the more I type. Not good, because I'm supposed to feel like a sexi sloth all day erry day.

Anyway, it's a short segment, but I'm the biggest Daring Do fan in life, so I have to grade it. I was immediately pumped upon seeing this, because, again, Daring Do makes my underwear soggy. I love a strong woman that can drink the blood of goats and not feel fazed by it, as well as play jump-rope with a snake's spine. HNNGGGGGGG so hawt.

**Overall Score: 99/100**

Only not 100 because my underwear wasn't sogg-e enuff.

But all Daring Do segments, whether it be matches or vignettes will automatically be 100/1000000000000/10223 because she is so awesum.

Wow I just typed death.

**Segment Seven: All Brits are Prudes**

I don't know at this point. Sublime isn't giving me much to work with.

This was the best match of the night, to me. Trixie vs Spitfire, with the horny Soarin at ringside.

It went 20 minutes, 2 of them being Spitfire locked in Trixie's dreaded Ursa Lock submission that drives me wild. There's just something about a woman wrapping themselves around another woman that sends my cock a-doodling.

Trixie proves she ISN'T all talk, and Soarin gets hit in the shoulder because magicians are sexy. He isn't able to put it in Spitfire's butt for 4 hours.

Wow I should write for this show.

**Overall Score: 96/100**

Nothing more to say. Just an incredibly enjoyable match.

**Segment Eight: Beauty SHOT with a steel chair!**

URRRGGGGHHHH I GIVE UP.

Also a great match is the main event, where Beauty Shot and TaviScratch vie for the Sublime tag team belts.

I loved that Pretty Vision asked if what she and Photo Finish were doing was cheating (which it is but she's a retard), Photo replies with "NO VE ARE JUST BEING OPPORTUNISTIC NOW EAT ZE SAUERKRAUT SVINE" and Pretty smiles and continues bashing Vinyl with a chair.

My one complaint is that the referee is in REF MODE forever. He gets PURPOSELY KNOCKED OUT by Photo Finish, and upon being woken up, doesn't even attempt to investigate how he got on the mat in the first place. He just counts the pin and the champions are crowned, proving that Germans are still evil 70 years after the Holocaust.

Vinyl and Octavia are filthy jews.

**Overall Score: 92/100**

All in all, like Lunacy, the first Sublime is a great showcase for its superstars. It was a pretty normal show, but soon….

IT GETS WEIRD.

With dudes like Ace and The Underbaker slowly approaching, I was never fully able to prepare myself for the infinite level of epic that is impending.

**Total Score: 92.7**

Wow. It beat Lunacy.

Nice job, Subslime.

STEP IT UP LUNEESEA.

**Match of the Night: Spitfire vs Trixie**

**Worst Match of the Night: Babs Seed vs Apple Bloom**

**M.V.P. of the Night: Commander Hurricane for her wonderful gimmick and her unforgettable stench: a mixture of blood and estrus.**

Okay that's the last straw. Goodbye until never for more praising of YOGA BEAR PANTS.

ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT A WILDFIRE IN MY PANTS.

I HAVE CRABS.

DEUUUUGGGGHHHH *dead*


	82. Wins and Losses Guide - February 2014

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle: Defeated Silver Spoon by disqualification. Sunset Shimmer defeated Lightning Dust in tag team. Defeated Lightning Dust by pinfall. 3 wins (1 pinfall, 1 assisted win, 1 DQ) and 0 losses

Midnight Strike: Hugh pinned by Flash in mixed tag. 0 wins and 1 losses (assisted)

Sunset Shimmer: Defeated Fluttershy by pinfall. Flash pinned Hugh Jelly in mixed tag. Pinned Lightning Dust in tag team. Defeated Rarity by pinfall. 4 wins (3 pinfall, 1 assisted win) and 0 losses

Lightning Dust: Defeated Rarity by pinfall. Pinned by Sunset in tag team. Pinned by Twilight Sparkle. 1 win (pinfall), and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Shining Armor: Defeated Flash Sentry by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses

Diamond Tiara: Lost to Berry Punch by pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Silver Spoon: Turf pinned Berry Punch in tag team. Pinned by Scootaloo. 1 win (assisted) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Cadance: Did not compete this month

Flash Sentry: Pinned Hugh Jelly in mixed tag team. Pinned Damien Sandow in tag team. Lost to Shining Armor by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Scootaloo: Turf pinned Berry Punch in tag team. Defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted)

Rarity: Lost to Lightning Dust by pinfall. Sunset Shimmer pinned Lightning Dust in tag team. Lost to Sunset Shimmer by pinfall. 0 wins and 3 losses (2 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Lyra: Lost to Diamond Tiara by pinfall. Pinned by Flitter in tag team. 0 wins and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Bon Bon: Flitter pinned Lyra in tag team. Defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted)

Flitter: Pinned Lyra in tag team. 1 wins (pinfall) and 0 losses

Cloudchaser: Flitter pinned Lyra in tag team. Lost to Bon Bon by pinfall. 1 win (assisted) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Snails: Lost to EGO by disqualification. Pinned by Fancy Pants in triple threat tag. 0 wins (pinfall) and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 pinfall)

Snips: Lost to EGO by disqualification. Fancy Pants pinned Snails in triple threat tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 assisted)

Fancy Pants: Gustave pinned Dance Fever in tag team. Defeated SLIME by disqualification. Pinned Snails in triple threat tag. 3 wins (2 pinfall, 1 DQ) and 0 losses.

Fleur De Lis: Defeated Twist by pinfall. Defeated Apple Bloom by pinfall. Lost to Applejack by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Fluttershy: Lost to Sunset Shimmer by pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Bulk Biceps: Did not compete this month.

Berry Punch: Pinned by Turf in tag team. Defeated Twist by pinfall. Defeated Diamond Tiara by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Bill Nyeker: Lost to Damien Sandow by DQ. Flash pinned Sandow in tag team. Rumble pinned Sandow in triple threat. 0 wins and 3 losses (1 DQ, 2 assisted)

Clip Clop: Gustave pinned Dance Fever in tag team. 0 wins and 1 loss (assisted)

Dance Fever: Pinned by Gustave in tag team. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Hugh Jelly: Pinned by Flash in mixed tag team. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Gizmo: Did not compete this month

Turf: Pinned Berry Punch in tag team. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses

Hoops: Did not compete this month.

Dumb Bell: Did not compete this month.

Twist: Lost to Tom by pinfall. Lost to Fleur De Lis by pinfall. Lost to Berry Punch by pinfall. Lost to Maud by pinfall. 0 wins and 4 losses (4 pinfalls)

Gustave Le Grand: Pinned Dance Fever in tag team. EGO defeated SLIME by disqualification. Fancy pinned Snails in triple threat tag team. 3 wins (1 pinfall, 1 DQ, 1 assisted) and 0 losses

Honeycomb: Did not compete this month.

Tom: Defeated Twist by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses

Neon Lights: Did not compete this month.

DJ Zema Ion: Did not compete this month.

Maud: Defeated Twist by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses

Rumble: First ever Carnage Champion. Defeated Damien Sandow by pinfall. Flash Sentry pinned Sandow in tag team. Pinned Sandow in triple threat. 3 wins (2 pins, 1 assisted) and 0 losses

Damien Sandow: Defeated Bill Nyeker by disqualification. Lost to Rumble by pinfall. Pinned by Flash in tag team. Pinned by Rumble in triple threat. 1 win (DQ) and 3 losses (pinfall)

Sublime:

Trixie  
>Win-7<br>-7 Submission  
>Loss-0<br>Win Rate: 100%  
>Title Record-<br>-World Fighter's Champion, January 28,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Undefeated for 2 months  
>-7:0 Undefeated streak<br>-First ever World Fighter's Champion

Rainbow Dash  
>Win-6<br>-6 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Pinfall (In-direct, tag team match)<br>Win Rate:75%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Applejack  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Colgate  
>Win-3<br>-2 Submission  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Loss-3  
>-1 Pinfall<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>-1 Submission (In-Direct, Triple Threat Match)<br>Draw:2  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Particpated in first ever Iron Woman match

Pinkie Pie  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Commander Hurricane  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:33%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Daring Do  
>Win-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle-Royal<br>Loss-3  
>-2 Submission<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record-  
>-International Champion, January 28,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-First ever International Champion<p>

Spitfire  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>-2 Pinfall (Both In-direct,Tag-Team Match, Fatal-Four-Way Match)  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Soarin  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-2 Pinfall<br>-1 In-direct (Fatal-Four-Way)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Big MacIntosh  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:66%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Tallest performer in EWF

Apple Bloom  
>Win-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Fatal-Four-Way Match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in the 1st Steel Cage match.<p>

Thunderlane  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Count-out  
>Win Rate:66%<br>Title Record-  
>World Brawler's Champion- January 19,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-First World Brawler's Champion<p>

Sweetie Belle  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-

Octavia  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:20%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Particpated in first Extreme Rules match

Aloe  
>Win-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Submission<br>Win Rate:83%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Lotus Blossom  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Submission<br>Win Rate:66%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Cheerilee  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements

Braeburn  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Blueblood  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Caramel  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Photo Finish  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:40%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions  
>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship title reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)<p>

Granny Smith  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Oldest EWF Employee<p>

The Underbaker  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Count-out<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Ratio:80%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Vinyl Scratch  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:20%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Particepated in first ever Extreme Rules match

Hoity Toity  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Pipsqueak  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Red Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Golden Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Happy Trails  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Ace  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Inkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-4  
>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Blinkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-5  
>-4 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Steamer  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 In-Direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Babs Seed  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Win Rate:57%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever Steel Cage Match<p>

Uncle Wing  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Sweet Tooth  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-

Nurse Redheart  
>Win-0<br>Loss-4  
>-4 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pretty Vision  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions  
>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship title reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)<p>

Davenport  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Checkmate  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Amira  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-0<br>Win Rate:100%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Zack Ryder  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-0<br>Win Rate:100%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-


	83. Lunacy - 2-26-14

-This week, Lunacy opens up differently than past episodes. Instead of getting the intro, we are shown the parking lot area. A long stretch limousine pulls up nears the building. Someone important has arrived. Exiting the car first is Star Swirlinaitis. The crowd immediately begins booing as the EVP of Talent Relations leads the General Manager of Lunacy, Luna, out of the limo by grabbing her head ever so gently. He and Luna step back to allow Spike to exit the limo in his simple getup of a green hoodie and jeans. He has his hands tucked in between his hoodie as he walks over to stand near Swirlinaitis. Finally, Shining Armor emerges from the limo, carrying Sunset Shimmer in his arms as the boos of the crowd climax.

Shining sets Sunset on her feet, the Crater Chick Championship around her waist. Sunset wraps her arms around Shining's neck, and plants a long kiss on his lips.-

Luna: I do not mean to interrupt such a touching moment so abruptly, but I believe you two will have enough time to RELEASE in the ring tonight…

Shining: ...Re...release?

Sunset: Oh! I hope you're not upset with me, Shining...I sort of...went behind your back in order to plan a surprise for you…

Shining: -smiles- Oh, you didn't have to do that, Sunny….

Sunset: -giggles- Actually...I did, because I want the WHOOOOOLE WORLD to witness what I've got in store for you tonight….

Shining: Can I at least have a hint?

Sunset: -taps her chin with her index finger- Let's just say that it is going to be…. a ROUSING experience…-she playfully bites her lower lip, as Shining soon gets the hint-

Shining: I think I like the sound of where this is going….-he takes her hand, and walks with his girl as Luna, Swirlinaitis, and Spike are up at the front-

*The beautiful people….OOOOOHHHHH….* -now the Lunacy intro plays, capped off with fireworks that do firework things. Exciting-

-Speaking of EXCITING, it's time for WEEK TWO of the Vultarian and Overdrive experience!-

Vultarian: Hello. I am Vultarian.

Overdrive: I am Overdrive.

Vultarian: And welcome to Monday Night Lunacy. Tonight, the fallout from Retribution.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Vultarian: Important things happened.

Overdrive: Same for tonight.

Vultarian: Yup. And since commentary is no longer a big focus, let's get on with that first important thing. The Chick Combo-

Overdrive: Stop. You've already exceeded the dialogue limit.

Vultarian: Indeed, I have. Our ring announcer talks more than us, so we'll just allow him to explain in fewer words.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-the bell rings, as the camera focuses on the ring announcer, Madden, who is still swag as hell-

Madden: The following HANDICAP match! Is scheduled for ONE FALL! Aaaand, is for the CRATER...CHIIIIIIIICK CHAMPIONSHIPS! -the crowd now has something to cheer for, and that is exciting action to kick off Lunacy...for once someone isn't talking-

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky….* -massive cheers as Scootaloo and Berry Punch enter the arena to their usual warm reception-

Madden: Introducing the CHALLENGERS….at a combined weight, of 243 POOOUNDS! The team of BEEERRRYY PUNCH...AAAANNDDD SCOOTALOOOOO!

Vultarian: This is Berry Punch and Scootaloo's last shot at the Chick Combo championships.

Overdrive: Yeah. If they lose, they get no more opportunities.

Vultarian: Indeed. They had better make the most of it.

Overdrive: Yup.

-Scootaloo clears the ring apron and lands on her ring in the ring. Berry Punch basically stomps up the steel steps and enters the ring, walking to each separate turnbuckle and throwing up her dual middle fingers. Scootaloo hypes up the crowd, to which they respond with back-to-back chants of "SCOOTALOO" and "BER-RY PUNCH!"-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: They sure do have the crowd in the palm of their hands.

Overdrive: And they both look beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. Lest we forget that.

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful….don't hate me cuz I speak true…* -those once deafening cheers now turn into boos of the same degree*

Madden: Aaaand...THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 356 POOOUNDS! The team of DIAMOND TIARA...AND! The Crater Chick CHAMPIONNNNNSSS….TURF! AAAAAAAAAND SILVER SPOOOOON!

Overdrive: Wow. Diamond Tiara, Turf, and Silver Spoon look beautiful.

Vultarian: As do the titles they are carrying, which is the main focus of this match.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Crowd: NI-IIINE SECONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NI-IIINE SECONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NI-IIINE SECONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Diamond Tiara looks out at the crowd as she straddles the ring apron. Turf begins yelling at members of the crowd-

Turf: THAT'S HOW LONG ALL YOU FAGGOTS LASTED IN BED, NOW SHUT UP! -many boos follow as Silver Spoon laughs. Diamond Tiara continues to glare holes at the audience members, but she is stopped as Berry Punch runs over and knocks her off the apron as her back is turned. Diamond wails in surprise as her sternum connects with the top of the barricade, sending her breathless to the floor-

-The crowd cheers as Turf and Silver Spoon immediately begin checking on their gal pal. What they don't notice is the slowly rising "OOOOHHHH" from the crowd as Scootaloo runs the ropes. Instead of diving out, she springboards off of them and flies to the outside, Turf and Silver Spoon barely catching a glimpse of her as she lands on them with a flying senton. The crowd is now in a frenzy-

Overdrive: Wow.

Crowd: E DUB F! E DUB F! E DUB F! E DUB F!

-Scootaloo RIPS the titles off of the waists of Silver and Turf, and throws them into the ring. The referee disposes of them to Madden as Scootaloo calls over Berry. Berry exits the ring and grabs Turf before chucking her over the barricade. Scootaloo opts to roll Silver in the ring as Turf enters the crowd with Turf. She tries to crawl away, but Berry very quickly catches up to her and begins pelting her with shots. Berry tears her own jacket off and whips Turf across the back with it. Turf is in agonizing pain as Berry continues to follow her up the stairs. Scootaloo looks on at her partner with a smile and a shrug, as she decides to let her do her thing. They are in control after all.-

Match 1: Handicap Match for the Chick Combo Championships: The Mean Girls vs Scootaloo and Berry Punch

*Three minutes later…*

-Scootaloo is in firm control of Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara stands on the apron with a scowl. Berry Punch is nowhere in sight, but Turf suddenly appears as she climbs over the barricade ands tumbles to the floor. She looks very worn out after the wild goose chase with Berry Punch. She crawls to her corner, receiving a hug from Diamond Tiara. Scootaloo notices this, but continues to stay on the offense of Silver Spoon-

Vultarian: Scootaloo has been abandoned by her partner again.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*11 minutes later…*

-With all three members of the Mean Girls now in attendance, Scootaloo has been pummeled. Frequent tag after frequent tag, the Mean Girls have gained the upper hand. Finally, however, Scootaloo was able to get back in the game with a double axe handle off of the top rope to Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon tried to interfere in it, but she was unceremoniously kicked off of the apron.-

Vultarian: A competitive match despite the disadvantage.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Scootaloo still notices that Berry is nowhere in sight. Turf gets the referee's attention, and this allows Silver Spoon to pull Scootaloo to the mat out from under her legs. Diamond stomps on her as Silver continues to press her legs down on the apron.

Suddenly, Berry Punch FINALLY makes her presence known as she comes down the ramp from behind Silver with an extremely bloody face. She yanks her away from Scootaloo, and SLAMS her into the steel steps as the crowd cheers-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: She's back.

-Turf jumps off of the apron and runs to take care of this problem. She attempts a clothesline, but Berry ducks and levels her with The Bar Tab. The crowd cheers more as Turf flops down to her tag partner.

The referee checks on the situation, telling Berry to get to her corner. Scootaloo gives a thumbs up to Berry, signaling that she's got this. When she turns around, however, she is jabbed in the gut by Diamond Tiara's...well, tiara which she has always carried to the ring despite fred2266 never mentioning it once.-

-Scootaloo falls to her knees as a sharp pain fills her lower stomach region. Diamond disposes of her tiara and tugs on the referee's pant leg like a baby in need of attention. Scootaloo gets to her feet, and is promptly leveled with The Diamond Cutter as she holds her gut in pain. The referee has turned around at this point, as Diamond rolls Scootaloo onto her back with small chants of "BULLL-SHIT" beginning.-

*1….-Berry tries to enter the ring to break up the pin, but she is stopped as Silver Spoon has recovered from being shoved into the steps earlier. She is still lying on the floor as she has a strong grip on Berry's feet-...2…...3!* -the jeers and chants of "BULLL-SHIT" become stronger as the bell rings and Diamond releases Scootaloo's leg to get back on her feet and taunt the crowd over her victory-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! DIAMOND TIARAAAA! And STILL...the Chick Combo CHAMPIONS…..TURF! Aaaand SILVER SPOOOON!

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: A good showing by Scootaloo, but she didn't really stand much of a chance without her partner.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Berry Punch is able to loosen Silver Spoon's grip. As she goes to punish her some more, she is clobbered in the back of the head with one of the tag titles from Diamond Tiara. She falls to the floor. Diamond helps Turf and Silver to their feet, and gestures to the ring. The crowd continues to boo as the Mean Girls enter the ring slowly as Scootaloo has one arm and her neck rested on the bottom rope, her back turned to the sharks slowly coming up from behind her.

Turf walks over to Scootaloo, and very calmly lowers her knee to the back of Scootaloo's neck. In the blink of an eye, however, she turns viscous, and begins mercilessly choking Scootaloo as she lies defenseless on the ring rope-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

-Silver grabs the back of Scootaloo's hair and throws her off of the ring rope. She then mounts her and begins to rain punches down on her. Turf does the same, except with kicks to the stomach as Diamond Tiara stands by with the Chick Combo titles, mocking Scootaloo-

Diamond: YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THESE, YOU FILTH! -she slaps Scootaloo- YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH! YOU ARE GOING TO BE OUR BITCH FOR ETERNITY!

-Suddenly, like a prayer from above, Tom the rock falls from the sky, and lands in the ring, causing it to vibrate like hell, sending the crowd into a massive cheer, and The Mean Girls tumbling to the other side of the ring in fear-

Vultarian: What?

Overdrive: Dunno.

-From above the giant element is Maud. She stoically climbs off, and looks dead at the bullies. Turf makes the first move, advancing into the grip of Maud before being dropped with a lethal headbutt. Next is Silver Spoon, who is grabbed and leveled with The Schist. Diamond thinks about taking a shot, but instead shrieks as Maud sends her gaze her way. Diamond tries to exit the ring, but Maud grabs her by her trunks and puts her head between her legs.-

Crowd: MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD!

-Maud lifts Diamond into the air, and sends her SOARING out of the ring with a Powerbomb into her Mean Girls teammates-

Overdrive: Wow.

Crowd: THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Maud extends her hand to a recovering Scootaloo, which she accepts-

Scootaloo: -breathing a sigh of relief, despite it hurting to even breath at all- ...Maud….th-...thank you so much….

Maud: -looking out at Berry Punch, who is just now coming to, wondering if she is drunk again since she sees a giant rock in the middle of the ring- ...Don't mention it. I hate bullies. -without another word, she hops back onto Tom. She hits her heels against his sides- Float angelically upwards like the wind, Tom. -and so Tom does so, the crowd waving goodbye-

-Scootaloo scratches her head, but is still quite thankful of her assistance. She slowly exits the ring to check on Berry, as the Mean Girls continue to lie on the floor in pain-

*Now trending on Twitter: EWF, Turf, Scootaloo, #ChickComboTitles*

Overdrive: Like I said last night….I like her.

Vultarian: Me too. She is beautiful.

Overdrive: My line.

Vultarian: Oh.

*Rumble's locker room…*

-The camera is on Rumble, as he has a creepy smile on his face, and his eyes are bulged-

Rumble: MMMMMMM! Girls, I just LOVE when you take it off…..ugh….make a grown man cry! -he moans- Yes….OH PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! Let me touch it LET ME FEEL IT! -He holds out his hands frantically, licking his lips.

The camera turns around, and we see Cloudchaser and Flitter in robes with unamused faces. Flitter has her arms crossed, looking away from Rumble, while Cloudchaser rolls her eyes. She pulls out the Carnage championship from her side, and hands it to Rumble, who squeaks and cradles it in his arms-

Flitter: -mumbles- Give me a break...Rumble! Don't you wanna inspect our bra and panties before our number 1 contenders match?

Rumble: -looking at his championship instead of the Roses- Go get Bulk to do it, I'm busy….

-Flitter and Cloudchaser turn towards Bulk Biceps, as the camera now looks at only him. He gulps, and gives the girls the okay. They undo their robes. Bulk looks on for a few seconds with a flushed frown, and then looks over their shoulders at Rumble-

Bulk: A-all good, man…

Rumble: Excellent. Now get them to the ring. I'll be watching with my girl, undressing her with MY eyes….heh heh….-he smirks as he never takes his eyes off of the championship-

Cloudchaser: -whispers- I'm really starting to question his sexuality…-Flitter raises her eyebrows and grits her teeth worriedly as they leave the locker room, out of fear that Rumble heard. Luckily, he was too busy listening to the decadent silence that accompanied his prized championship-

Rumble: -with a duck face he slowly unveils his cell phone from his pocket- We are going to light up Instagram, baby….-he readies his phone in front of him- Engaging gorgeousness in 3...2…-he takes a selfie a second early, but still looks pleased with the result- Sorry, baby. I was just testing your ability to selfify….naturally, you are quite exceptional at it. Almost as good as me…-he laughs, and turns back to meet his championship with a straight face.- Don't give me that look...I said ALMOST. Ugh, FINE….I'm willing to compromise….we're on the same level of gorgeousness! -he pauses, before his jaw drops- Are you kidding me?! No, no, this is NOT negotiable! No! ….NO!

*Rumble's theme plays back in the arena to quite a bit of crowd fare*

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest, is a BRA AND PANTIES MATCH! Where the winners, will become NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS...to the CHICK. COMBOOOOO CHAMPIONSHIPS! Introducing first, accompanied...by BULK. BICEPS! At a combined weight, of 251 POOOUNDS! FLITTER, AAAND CLOOOUDCHASER!

Overdrive: Wow. Flitter and Cloudchaser are beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. How do you think they would look in their bra and panties?

Overdrive: Beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Flitter and Cloudchaser enter the ring with help from Bulk Biceps. They tease the fans a bit before removing their robes and rudely throwing them in the face of the timekeeper outside-

*DODODO WE'RE LESBIANS DODODO* (No that's not Lyra and Bon Bon's theme I just hate typing "LYRA AND BON BON'S THEME PLAYS CHEER AND SHIT" but their theme has no lyrics so I kind of have to)

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 260 POOOUNDS! LYRRAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAND BON BOOOON!

Overdrive: Wow. Lyra and Bon Bon look beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. How do you think they would look in their bra and panties?

Overdrive: Didn't you already ask me this?

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Lyra and Bon Bon do their boner entrance which make the virgins pee before entering the ring. They remove their robes and are pounced on by their opponents when they turn around-

Match 2: Tag Team Bra and Panties Number One Contenders Match: Flitter and Cloudchaser vs Lyra and Bon Bon

RULES: The first team to strip down BOTH of their opponents to their bra and panties wins. Now get ready to use your lotion because I have a track record of being very descriptive with my text (so says Vultarian)

-As soon as the bell rings, Flitter and Cloudchaser waste no time in removing at least one article of clothing front their opponents. Flitter takes off Lyra's top, while Cloudchaser's removes Bon Bon's trunks. They both swing it around in the air, much to the delight of the male fans before flinging them into the crowd. Dozens of men sword fight with their boners in order to decide who will lay siege to the fabrics-

Vultarian: One more article left, and The Roses are going up against Turf and Silver Spoon.

Overdrive: Shut up trying to fap.

Vultarian: Talk about subtlety.

Overdrive: Shh.

*4 minutes later*

-Bon Bon nails Cloudchaser with a backbreaker. She leaves her back spread out across her knee as she tears off her top. She puts it into her mouth and walks over to Lyra, whom bites down onto the top and claims it as her own into her mouth-

Overdrive: Wow.

-Cloudchaser, embarrassed, rushes up to Bon Bon and pulls her down to the mat by her hair. She then stands over her prone body, and reaches down to take off her top. She doesn't get so much as a finger on it, however, as Lyra craftily covers her face with her own top, giving Bon Bon enough time to pull the blinded Cloudchaser down to the mat. She begins tugging at her pants as Flitter runs over and does the same to Lyra. Simultaneously, Bon Bon removes Cloudchaser's pants, and Flitter removes Lyra's trunks.

Bon Bon shoves Cloudchaser, who can still wrestle but effectively decreases her and Flitter's chance of winning, same for Lyra, out of the ring. Flitter and Bon Bon are now looking at each other; one from inside the ring, and one from outside. Bon Bon turns around and slaps her pantied ass, which makes Flitter angry and even more hell-bent on taking off that bitches' top. She slides into the ring, but is stopped as Lyra grabs her by the end of her pants. Flitter immediately panics, and is left completely helpless as Bon Bon grabs the back of her top. At once, Lyra and Bon Bon pull as Flitter screams in distress. Within seconds, both articles of clothing are ripped off, and then bell rings to the fans' delight-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS...and the NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS, to the Chick Combo championships...LYRAAAAA….AAANDDD BON BOOONNNN!

Overdrive: I forgot my dick is too metallic to latch onto.

Vultarian: Aww.

Overdrive: Do not cry for me. Indulge in what I cannot.

Vultarian: Okay. -grabs a few tissues-

Overdrive: Goood, gooood….

-Flitter and Cloudchaser are about to cover themselves up with as many appendages as possible, but they soon remember that they are sexi and like being half naked. They notice Lyra and Bon Bon seductively eye-balling them, so they enter the ring-

-Lyra and Bon Bon push their bodies up against Flitter and Cloudchaser, which both surprises and arouses them-

Lyra: Could you girls...help us with something?

-Flitter and Cloudchaser share a smile with bulged eyes, and shrug. Lyra and Bon Bon give them room. Flitter tears off Bon Bon's top, eliciting an excited moan from the cream woman. Meanwhile, Lyra allows Cloudchaser to get on her knees, and take off her trunks, leg by leg. She kicks the dangling fabric off of her foot and out of the ring, as the crowd is becoming antsy-

Crowd: THIS IS SEX-Y! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS SEX-Y! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS SEX-Y! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Lyra and Bon Bon nod their heads, and Flitter and Cloudchaser smirk. Their smirks are soon erased from their faces as Lyra and Bon Bon, in stereo, latch their lips onto theirs. Fans in the audience begin to thrust their hands onto the top of their head in shock-

-Flitter and Cloudchaser do not dismiss this action. They condone it as they turn Lyra and Bon Bon into complete swingers. All four release the kiss, Flitter particularly feeling winded as she releases a very audible "WOW."

Bon Bon: Thanks for the help…-she traces her index finger along Flitter's cleavage-

Flitter: -still taken aback- An-...anytime….-she and Cloudchaser walk away, and are treated to slight swats in their asses from Lyra and Bon Bon. They jump, but certainly enjoyed it as Lyra and Bon Bon look at them with their hands on their hips flirtily. Bulk Biceps has since fainted on the ramp, so there is nobody to escort them back. Being the lesbian pals that they are, Lyra and Bon Bon instead volunteer to. We are met with a final shot of the four new...titillated allies making their way back to the locker room: asses to asses….dust to dust….

Vultarian: -now with sticky dress shoes- ….Wow.

Overdrive: In-choking up-...indeed….

*Commercial*

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head…* -the boos continue to get quieter and quieter, as the EWF fans feel even more sorry for Twilight than before-

Madden: Please welcome...the Eternal Women's World CHAMPION! TWIIILLIIIGGHTTT...SPAAARRRKLLEEE!

-Twilight Sparkle walks down the ramp with the Eternal Womens championship draped over her shoulder. She has a slight smile on her face as she lightly slaps hands with the fans, but her demeanor changes to a grave one as she ascends the steel steps. She takes the mic from Madden, and thanks him as she stands in the middle of the ring-

Overdrive: Wow. Twilight looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. And she has something to say to the EWF Universe.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*Now trending on Twitter: Rumble, #WhyShiningWhy, Bra and Panties, Maud*

Crowd: -before Twilight can speak- WE WANT LIGHT-NING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT LIGHT-NING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT LIGHT-NING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Twilight: -smiles- I am sure you will see Lightning Dust soon…-cheers- But I am not here to speak to her just yet…-boos- I know what you all want, I know what SHE wants, and my answer immediately...is YES. -cheers again- Many things happened last night, some of which affected me on deep personal levels….the one I am most interested in, involves my baby brother…-boos- So if I may…-pauses-...No. Spike. Get down to this ring. NOW. -cheers-

-Spike walks down to the ring with his hands in his pockets. He looks out at the crowd and notices all of the unsatisfactory looks on the faces of the fans. He looks sad for a moment, but he ultimately grins and bears it as he enters the ring, given a microphone by his sister-

Spike: H-hey, Twilight! What's up?

Twilight: -immediately flustered- What's up? What's up? WHAT'S UP?! A LOT OF THINGS! Namely YOU, defying my orders! -Spike shrinks a bit- I told you to STAY. HOME, Spike! Don't come to the arena!

Spike: Well, technically, you told me not to come back to the Asylum...last night, the pay per view was being held at the Sympos-

Twilight: I AM NOT OUT HERE FOR TECHNICALITIES! Besides, You're in the Asylum RIGHT NOW. I'm supposed to keep you SAFE, Spike! And that means that you shouldn't BE HERE. Wrestling is too DANGEROUS for you!

Spike: I can take care of myself!

Twilight: NO. YOU. CAN'T. In the first few weeks of your tenure, you were kicked in the head TWICE! Once by Lightning, who I don't blame, and once by Sunset, WHO I DO BLAME!

Spike: At least Sunset apologized to me. Many times, actually. Lightning Dust DIDN'T.

Twilight: ….Is that why you cost her the championship TWICE?

Spike: -nods- That's one of the reasons….

Twilight: What are the others?

Spike: Really? You're my SISTER, Twilight! I want you to SUCCEED! You wanted to be in this business SO BAD.

Twilight: And I AM in this business, and I'm VERY happy about it.

Spike: And you're the champion!

Twilight: I shouldn't be!

Spike: Yes you should! You earned it!

Twilight: NO! No I didn't! I won this championship because Luna hit Lightning Dust with the title….and because YOU PULLED ME ONTO HER. And I retained this title because YOU PULLED ME ONTO HER.

Spike: ….So?

Twilight: I wanted to win this HONESTLY, FAIRLY! I wanted to defend this HONESTLY, FAIRLY! I haven't done EITHER OF THOSE! Me and Lightning Dust were having an AMAZING battle...again! And then Luna came out...that malformation Star Swirlinaitis came out…-Spike looks visibly upset- that DEMON Sunset came out...those new girls came out, and they all UNFAIRLY ganged up on Lightning Dust! I was going to help her, but then...the worst part, Spike….you came out, and-...-tear-...and you BROKE MY HEART...again! You said you were sorry…..If you were SORRY, THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!? WHY DID YOU DO IT, SPIKE?!

Spike: ….I….I wanted you to succeed…

Twilight: I CAN SUCCEED! I don't need to be handed ANYTHING! I'm NOT Sunset Shimmer! The fact that I still hold onto this championship is a CRIME, and I want it to be REVERSED! I DON'T WANT TO BE CHAMPION IF MY REIGN IS HIGHLIGHTED BY CONTROVERSY AND DEVIANCY!

Spike: It isn't controversial if we all knew you were going to beat Lightning Dust anyway….

Twilight: She was the first champion for a REASON! She is crafty….she is….she is DAMN GOOD, Spike! And I won't stand by and let her fair chances wash away like the decency I THOUGHT YOU had, Spike!

Spike: Why are you even giving ME this earful? Shining Armor did a MUCH worse thing than me!

Twilight: Oh-ho-ho...believe me! I am going to rip his head off….-cheers- But he's a grown up, Spike. As sick as it is for me to say...he can make his own decisions. You, though, are under MY guidance….I am responsible for your safety...and you aren't SAFE here! Especially when you hang around with the people you're currently involved with.

Spike: What is so bad about them, anyway? I am grateful to Luna! She allowed me to come to Retribution to help my sister cement her legacy! Mr. Swirlinaitis and I have been talking a lot...he's a really cool guy, Twilight...and Sunset-

Twilight: NO…...don't even START.

Spike: ….She's really not as bad as you think she is. You are judging her too much.

Twilight: She STOLE OUR BROTHER from Cadance! Cadance LOVES HIM, Spike!

Spike: I support our brother's decision. He looks HAPPY, Twilight. By the way, that's OUR. Maybe YOU should start supporting him, too….

Twilight: I will NEVER support a decision like that….Shining is being MANIPULATED….and so are YOU.

Spike: Ho-...how could you SAY THAT? None of them have put ANYTHING into my head! I'm doing this because I love my sister...I love you, Twilight!

Twilight: I...I love you, too…

Spike: -crosses his arms- If you did….you would join me with Luna and the others….

Twilight: NO.

Spike: She cares about you, too, Twilight! They ALL do! They just want what's Best for Business….and what's Best for Business...is Best..for YOU.

Twilight: -shutting her eyes and taking a long sigh-...and you say you're not being brainwashed…

Spike: I'm not!

Twilight: SPIKE. I do NOT do things like that! NOBODY, not even YOU, is going to be able to shove that mantra down my throat. IT'S CRAP! I do not stand for that! You should know that!

Spike: It's not crap, Twilight...it's the right thing to do….you'll learn soon….just think about what I said…-without another word, Spike leaves the ring and begins to walk up the ramp, not looking back-

Twilight: Spike….Spike! SPI- *WELCOME TO THE DANGER ZONE!* -A massive flood of cheers drowns the Lunacy Asylum-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: It's Lightning Dust.

-Spike stands to the side of the ramp as Lightning Dust walks through the curtain, adorning her own mint green hoodie. She has her hood up, but still isn't afraid to sneer at Spike as she makes her way down to the ring. Upon entering, she grabs her own mic and stands in front of Twilight-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Twilight: -still looking back at the ramp as Spike leaves- SPIKE!

Lightning: -getting in Twilight's face, causing the crowd to "OOOOHHHH"- You're done with that fiasco for now, princess. I'M out here now, and you're gonna deal with ME!

Crowd: -massive cheering- LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Twilight: -shakes her head- Okay...okay, Lightning…

Lightning: Why are you always so nonchalant about this? I'm IN YOUR FACE, Twilight! GET ME OUT OF YOUR FACE!

Twilight: -Sticking her bottom lip out in thought- Because I have no reason to do that….I've said it before, and I'll say it again….I respect y-

Lightning: I didn't come here to learn more about your autism disorder! You're always repeating stuff, just like an autist…."I respect you, Lightning!" "I never wanted to hold onto my championship through corrupt ways!" It's all the same with you, and I'M SICK OF IT!

Twilight: It's true, though, Lightning...I didn't send Luna out to disrupt our match...the same goes for Swirlinaitis, and Sunset, and those new girls...I am not behind this scheme in any way!

Lightning: You know all of your friends keep telling me that! But trust me...that championship…-points at the gold around Twilight's shoulder- makes you do crazy things….

Twilight: It's attracted nothing but unwanted attention my way, Lightning…

Lightning: It comes with the price of admission! And I will do some CRAZY things myself to get it back….

Twilight: I know you will….it seems like others are doing some crazy things to keep it AWAY from you, as well…

Lightning: Yeah...that person being YOU.

Twilight: Lightning...for the past two pay per views in a row, you have shown me you DESERVE to hold this title….you've given me the fight of my life on BOTH occasions...I would NEVER tarnish your opportunities like that! I DO respect you! And I WILL give you another championship shot….

Lightning: Why? So you can make a FOOL out of me? Out of these people?!

Twilight: Because you DESERVE it, Lightning...and these fans DESERVE to see it! One more time: Twilight Sparkle...vs Lightning Dust. -the fans cheer-

Crowd: ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!

Twilight: You're going to get it, EWF fans! And you too, Lightning….and for ONCE...it will. Be. FAIR! -cheers-

Lightning: ….How do I know you're not bluffing?

Twilight: Because…-looks out into the crowd for quite a while-...if Luna shows her face in that match...if Star Swirliniatis shows up in that match….if Sunset Shimmer shows up in that match….if any of those new superstars show up in that match….even if Spike...shows up in that match…...I…...I will leave...this business. -the crowd is in shock-

Vultarian: What?

Overdrive: Wow.

Lightning: -even looks generally surprised- …..Really?

Twilight: -shakes her head- Yes. You have my word, Lightning Dust….

Lightning: ….How good is your word?

Twilight: ...I guess you'll have to find out….if Luna has as much "faith" in me as she says she does, she will keep her and her associates' out of OUR business! I can retain my championship by myself! I'm FED UP with having my hand held through everything! I DIDN'T NEED HER HELP, OR ANYBODY'S! AND I NEVER WILL! I will NOT be involved in something that so ridiculously holds down others for their own sick pleasure! It's WRONG, and it's NOT ME!

Lightning: FINALLY! SOME EMOTION! -smirks-

Twilight: You WANT EMOTION?! YOU THINK I'M A LIAR! YOU THINK I'M APART OF THIS! YOU THINK I STAGED MY BROTHER….my little baby brother who I have raised as my own…-sniffle- YOU THINK I PLAYED A PART IN HAVING HIM TURN ON ME?! YOU THINK I'M USING YOU?! YOU'RE DEAD WRONG, LIGHTNING DUST! I RESPECT YOU! I ADMIRE THE CAUSE YOU FIGHT FOR! I'M FIGHTING FOR THE SAME CAUSE HERE! Proving Grounds was in January, but I haven't even HAD MY PROVING GROUNDS YET! I was given this title unfairly, but in four weeks at Final Reckoning...I'm going to PROVE that I'VE EARNED THIS TITLE! I will BEAT YOU, LIGHTNING DUST! And you WILL RESPECT ME! -Twilight gains more cheers-

Lightning: ….I'm not doubting your ability…..hell, I never have….you've been my best opponent, too...but you will NEVER beat me under your own power. -cheers- Losing that title humbled me, but I sure as hell didn't lose my confidence! When I beat you in four weeks, and reclaim MY title...you'll want to leave this company regardless.

Twilight: When I beat YOU….you won't be blaming me….you'll have nobody to blame...but yourSELF. -sets her mic down, and leaves the ring to a multitude of cheers-

Vultarian: This is going to be a heated climax at Final Reckoning.

Overdrive: Yeah. Twilight has to win, or else she will have let herself down.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Lightning watches Twilight walk up the ramp, and points at her title when she turns around at the top of it. Twilight raises her title into the air, and the two have a stare-off from far away-

*Trainer's Area…*

-A trainer is currently stitching up Berry Punch following her match at the top of the show-

Trainer: You were fine one second, Berry...and the next you've got the ole crimson mask to worry about...what did you say happened, again?

Berry: I was following the hair-spray hussy into the crowd, and halfway up the stairs, she-

-The door suddenly opens up, and Berry stops as Maud walks in front of her-

Berry: Huh...hey there, uh...Maud Pie, right?

Maud: Yes, that's me.

Berry: ...Well, I just gotta thank ya for savin' Scoots out there...those bitches just won't give it a rest….

Maud: Oh, it's fine. Somebody had to do it since you were sleeping on the job...again.

Berry: -a slight scowl- ….Now just what the HELL does that mean?

Trainer: ...Eaaasy, Berry...just a few more loops…

Berry: Shut up, Doc. What did you say, Balboa?

Maud: ...You told Scootaloo you were going to protect her. That you were going to be there for her. Yet, just like her first big title match, you left her high and dry…

Berry: Dry HELL! Dry like your personality. She had taken both Diamond Tits and lint-clit out, and I was gonna put poof-prick out of COMMISSION.

Maud: And how did that turn out?

Berry: She got the fuckin' upper-hand on me. I made ONE mistake!

Maud: Looks like you've made a LOT of mistakes the past few months…

Berry: You don't know me from your rock-cock, sweetheart! Your first night under the big lights, and you think you can come in here with this n' that, tellin' me what I'VE done wrong? Lemme tell ya what YOU'VE done wrong, -stands up from the bed- you fossil-FUCK.

Trainer: Berry! Sit down!

Berry: Y'all just pissed off MARBLE. COLD. BERRY. PUNCH. Do you understand what that means?

Maud: Yeah. It means that you have a short temper, and that Scootaloo is in need of someone new to watch her back.

Berry: I beat Diamond Tiara in NINE SECONDS. Y'all beat TWIST. So have I! Who the hell hasn't at this point? You think you're some rare mineral? Hell, you just got here! Y'all got rock in your ears?

Maud: No, but I've got some in my pocket….-sticks a hand in the pocket of her tunic, as you can hear the rustling of rocks- You wanna see them?

Berry: …..I can't even take y'all seriously, and you think you're cut out to watch after Scoots? She trusts me! I'll admit, I could've went about that a little better out there...but I'll always make it up to her.

Maud: How? That was your last shot at the Chick Combo championships.

Berry: Dammit, I KNOW that! I can start by knocking that rock in your head called your brain around a bit…

Maud: -there'd be a frown on her face is she were anyone else- ….You're just like those girls...a bully.

Berry: No, I just take offense when someone comes in here thinkin' they know a lick about me! Ya DON'T, Maud Pie….now get the hell out of here before I send ya back down to Little League...you're lucky to even BE HERE. Make the most of it, and stay away from Scootaloo.

Maud: ….She's old enough to make her own decisions….I'll humor you, though. Me and Tom have reservations at Applebee's, anyway….-leaves the trainer's room-

Berry: -sits back down on the bed- Humor ME? Yeah, with DRY humor….

Trainer: -chuckles- Good one, Berry…

Berry: Stitch me up good, doc. I wanna be able to stomp some more Sandcastles before nightfall…

Trainer: You got it.

*Commercial*

-As we come back to ringside, we see a pair we haven't seen in a bit: Gizmo, with his grandfather/coach, Geri, giving him advice on his return bout-

Geri: Alright, kid! Back in the squared circle again! Same gameplan as always!

Gizmo: ...Grandpa….this gameplan has made me lose every match I've been in so far…

Geri: That's only been two matches, junior! Ya still gotta LOT'a fight left in ya, I can tell! Ya just gotta execute it better, eh?

Gizmo: -sighs deeply-...Alright, grandpa…

Geri: There ya go, sport! Make me proud! -he lightly shoves him away from the corner. Gizmo wipes his nose as he awaits his opponent-

*HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!* -BREAKING NEWS: Hit 90's Sitcom 'Cheers' is being brought back to television with a BRAND NEW cast!- (alright I'm dying over here)

Madden: Aaaand...HIS OPPONENT! From Palo Alto, CALIFORNIA! Weighing in at 247 POOOUNDS! The Intellectual Savior of DEM ASSES! DAMIIIIEEEN...SAAAANDOOOOOWW!

Overdrive: Wow. Dah Assets look beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. Those are Damien Sandew's women, by the way.

Overdrive: You mean Sandow. He suffered a tough loss last night.

Vultarian: He sure did. He's looking to rebound here tonight.

Overdrive: Yeah. Sandow is. Not Sandew.

Vultarian: Oh.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Sandow enters the ring with the help of Dah Assets, before getting a kiss from each of them on each cheek. He takes a look at Gizmo, and mocks him by putting his dukes up, Boxing style-

Crowd: LET'S GO SAN-DOW *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO SAN-DOW *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO SAN-DOW *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Match 3: Gizmo w/ Geri vs Damien Sandow w/ Dah Assets

-9 minutes later-

-Despite having a limited moveset of uppercuts and hooks, Gizmo has looked fairly impressive. He winds up for a finishing blow, but Sandow catches his fist. Gizmo tries to hit him with his other fist, but Sandow catches that one, as well. He then moves his hands up to Gizmo's wrist, and soon connects with his finisher, Terminus (straight jacket neckbreaker)-

Vultarian: He hit it.

*1…..2….3!* -the crowd cheers, as Geri throws in the towel after the bell had already rang-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! DAAAMIIIIEEN….SAAANDOOOOW!

Overdrive: Wow. A great showing by Gizmo, but his grandpa's technique doesn't seem to be working.

Vultarian: Indeed. He may want to think about a career revaluation.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Dah Assets enter the ring to celebrate with Sandow, as Geri converses with his grandson. He is doing more listening than talking as he lays on his side on the apron-

Geri: We'll get 'em next time! We'll get 'em next time…

*Interview Area…*

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure of once again standing by with Rarity...and Fluttershy..-Rarity acknowledges Silver with a delightful nod, while Fluttershy meekly waves- Rarity, I have to ask...what are your thoughts on your loss to Sunset Shimmer last night at Retribution?

Rarity: -sighs- Well, Silver...a lady never whines...but please allow me to complain for a breath moment. -clears her throat- As Twilight said earlier, it seems like many a superstar is being wronged in this company right now. Quite frankly, I am getting quite bothered by it as well. Shining Armor had no business coming down to ringside. It doesn't matter to me who he lies in bed with at night. I must say though that I am appalled by his actions. Cadance, my dear...I am sorry that you were being lied to all along...however, that was my match to win, and Shining Armor decided of ALL the times to announce his...partnership with Sunset, was during a pivotal moment in that bout.

Silver: That doesn't really sound like whining...more so facts.

Rarity: Oh...yes. WHY-HYYYYY did he DOOO-HOOOOO that? It was very RUUUU-HU-HUUUUUDDDDDEEE. -clears her throat again- The point I am trying to make, is that whining is childish. Just like the way Sunset retained her title last night. I am simply going to have to beat Sunset Shimmer twice as hard in our next encounter. And, if Shining Armor wants to pop up like some filthy mole, I will whack him good as well.

Silver: That would be quite enjoyable to see…-chuckles-

Rarity: -smiles- It would.

Silver: Now, onto you, Fluttershy...you are no stranger to Sunset Shimmer, either. In fact, you've only had one match on Lunacy thus far, and it was against Sunset herself. Despite a stellar performance, she beat you.

Rarity: She had her on the ropes, though. I witnessed it myself.

Silver: -nods- It sure seemed like it...tonight, Fluttershy, you will participate in your second match...against Twist. How do you feel?

Fluttershy: Well, um….I don't mean to sound rude, but….Twist...she's not very good…

Rarity: But you mustn't take her lightly, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: I know I shouldn't...but in my match with Sunset...at one point, I...I felt something...a feeling that made me feel like….like I could beat ANYBODY….it was when the fans….when they...CHEERED for me.

Rarity: It's one of the greatest feelings in the world, Fluttershy. -smiles-

Fluttershy: -nods softly- It...it really is. I hope I can feel it again tonight...and if I do...I KNOW I can beat Twist! -balls up her fists with determination-

Rarity: You WILL, darling! First Twist, and then...the possibilities are ENDLESS. -winks at Fluttershy, causing her to giggle and then nod- Let's go, then! The Lunacy fans are ready to give you that feeling…

Fluttershy: -softly- Yay… -she and Rarity walk off. Silver Shill waves to them in the distance, but he is soon met with a white hand against his suit. It lifts him up, and places him against the wall with a thud-

Shining Armor: You think it would be FUNNY to see me get hit? You think it would be FUNNY to see SUNNY get hurt?!

Silver: -frantic in his grasp- N-...n-n-no, Shining! I...I was just! I was just-

Shining: -growls- SAVE IT. Let's see who'll be laughing when I SMASH YOUR FACE IN!

Silver: NO! NO PLEASE!

-Shining prepares to strike Silver, until he hears the whistle of Sunset Shimmer in the distance behind him-

Sunset: Come on now, Shining! He isn't worth it and you know that! We still need to get prepped for our big display in the ring….-she smirks devilishly-

-Shining looks at his girl in curiosity, and then at Silver with a glare. He drops him to the ground, and then runs off towards her with his tongue peeking out at the side of his mouth-

Shining: Alright, babe! I still wish you would give me a hint….

Sunset: Nope! That's what surprises are for, stud…-she giggles as the couple disappears into the background-

-Silver stays seated against the wall, with his hand on the chest, heaving heavily-

*Commercial*

-Back in the ring is Twist, making wrestling fans puke since 1-1-14. Good thing the fans still have their backs turned towards her, though. Except Vultarian and Overdrive because they are too dense to understand the severity of the situation-

Overdrive: Wow. Twist looks beautif-UUUUUUUUWHAAAA okay I can't say it.

Vultarian: Cannot blame you.

Overdrive: Yeah. I don't even really know what beautiful is though so it doesn't really matter.

Vultarian: Hmm.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*Fluttershy's theme plays* (yes I don't know what it is yet but the REDACTED phrase is dead so take it or fuck it. You can't fuck theme songs so just take it dammit)

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring, by RARITY! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 138 POOOUNDS….FLUUUUTTERSHYYYYY!

Overdrive: Wow. Fluttershy and Rarity look beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. For both.

Overdrive: Fluttershy is also angellic.

Vultarian: Indeed times two.

Overdrive: Wow. That is a lot of indeed.

Vultarian: Mhm.

-Fluttershy shyly enters the ring, and frowns as she sees Twist-

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Twist...but I'm going to have to hurt you now…

-Twist is basically done with life at this point, and just shrugs, hoping she can eek out a win somehow-

Match 4: Fluttershy w/ Rarity vs Twist

*3 minutes later*

-Twist has basically done nothing at this point. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was just able to hit a beautiful looking Frankensteiner off of the top rope on her. Even Fluttershy can't believe it, as the cheers from the crowd hit their breaking point. Fluttershy stumbles to the corner after completing the move and falls with her mouth in a big "O." She quickly recovers to her feet however-

*Now trending on Twitter: Maud (2nd time tonight), #SassySpike, Lightning Dust, #SeriousTwilight*

Crowd: FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY!

-Fluttershy looks out at the crowd for a bit. She sets her eyes back in the ring, and closes them tight, taking in the admiration of the crowd-

Vultarian: She is feeling it.

Overdrive: Wow.

-Fluttershy, as previously done in her match against Sunset Shimmer, she thrusts her index fingers into the air-

Fluttershy: -and whisper yells- Yay! Yay! Yay! -her index fingers go up and down with each chant of yay. Some of the crowd gets into it at the very end, even. She opens her eyes just as Twist is back on her feet.

Fluttershy runs at Twist at full speed, and propels her knee into her forehead, hitting her finishing move known as Obedience Training (Busaiku knee kick.) Twist's head snaps back as her body falls limp to the mat. Fluttershy literally leaps into the cover out of sheer excitement-

*1….2…..3!* -the crowd goes bananas as the bell rings. Fluttershy's "O" face makes a return as her music plays-

Madden: Here is YOUUUUUR WINNEEEEEER! FLLLLLLUTTERRRRRSHHHHYYYYYY!

Vutarian: She did it. She did it. By God she did it.

Overdrive: Wow. That's the most excited I've seen you yet.

Vultarian: Oh, I can do better.

Overdrive: Oh.

-Rarity giddily enters the ring, and immediately hugs Fluttershy, who still has her jaw dropped-

Rarity: YOU DID IT, DARLING!

Fluttershy: I….I did, didn't I? -blushes furiously-

Rarity: Do that...that gesture you just did….you did it in your match with Sunset, and you did it again here tonight..you have a reason to do it now! The fans even started to do it!

Fluttershy: They-...they did?

Rarity: Yes, darling! It caught on quite quickly with them!

Fluttershy: O-...okay….-Fluttershy does her "Yay" gesture, the crowd following along as before- Wow! Th-...they did it with me…

Rarity: IN SYNC, darling! Now...do it a bit louder…

Fluttershy: Are you sure?

Rarity: Positive, darling! Trust me…-Rarity puts her index finger to her mouth, quieting down the crowd-

Fluttershy: Al-alright…-she performs the "Yay gesture, but a bit louder so the audience can hear her more.-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! -Fluttershy stops the gesture to cover her ears-

Rarity: -her massive smile turns into a frown- Fluttershy, what's wrong?

Fluttershy: Too...too loud.

Rarity: Oh! Hold on, dear…-Rarity grabs Madden's mic- Excuse me, Lunacy fans...quieter, please….go ahead once more, dear…

-Fluttershy does the "Yay" gesture in her hushed voice, and the crowd follows with a slightly louder voice than hers-

Fluttershy: -smiling widely- Much better….

Rarity: -nodding, and then turning to the crowd- Thank you! -the fans cheer as Rarity returns the microphone to Madden-

Crowd: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

-The segment ends with Fluttershy and Rarity embracing once more in the middle of the ring, the crowd chanting "Yay" until we are led to the locker room of Gizmo-

Geri: -as Gizmo throws his towel into the cubby, and tiredly takes a seat in his folding chair- Tough break tonight, kid….eh, don't worry! We'll stick 'em next time!

Gizmo: -looks up at his grandfather, suddenly standing up- Next time? Grandpa...no offense, but when is "NEXT TIME" gonna be?

Geri: When you're in the ring again, kid! Of course!

Gizmo: -sighing- Grandpa...don't take this to heart….I appreciate all that you've been doing for me...I both admire and respect your background….but this is WRESTLING, not BOXING….

Geri: Eh...what are ya sayin'?

Gizmo: I'm saying that punches are only going to get me so far. I haven't been on the show in over a month because I HAVEN'T WON. I was pinned BY A WOMAN!

Geri: You just gotta train harder, kid. You were born to be a champ, I know it!

Gizmo: You're right...I DO need to train harder...not only that, though...I need a different training technique ENTIRELY.

Geri: What's wrong with the rope-a-dope technique? It's solid, you know!

Gizmo: Yes, in the world of BOXING. Ever since I debuted, the only dope that's been roped...is me. I need to suplex! I need to do Giant Swings! I need to WIN. And grandpa...I'm not going to win with the mind of a Boxer…

Geri: -frowning- So...what are you gonna do?

Gizmo: Tomorrow...with your help...I'd like to start over our training…

Geri: I-...I don't know what to say, son…

Gizmo: I truly am thankful, honest...but if I'm going to be successful, I need to do this the RIGHT way.

Geri: A-...alright, Gizzy…-relaying back- Suplexes...Giant Swings...I don't really know what those are, but I heard WINNING in there, and I know you can do that!

Gizmo: I just need you to tell me that we are going to do this MY way, okay?

Geri: -scratching his aging head- It pains me to say it...but...you're right, Gizzy. You need a revamp to your character! So when we wake up tomorrow, no egg drinking, or mile runs...no, we're going to that new performance center in Canterlot.

Gizmo: That's where the CCW talent train...that's perfect!

Geri: Yup. They'll teach you the ropes. You'll be a brand new competitor by the end of the month!

Gizmo: -shaking his head with a confident smirk plastered on his face- Yeah…..yeah! Thanks, grandpa!

Geri: Ehhhh…-patting Gizmo on the shoulder- don't mention it, kid. We should've done it long ago…

-Gizmo takes off his sweaty boxing gloves, and hangs them up in the cubby. He and Geri walk out of the locker room, as the camera zooms in on the gloves until the scene fades out-

-A tweet sent over the weekend from Amay Wythyst is shown. It reads: I cannot wait to have you dance in the ashes with me….#WereComing-

-Another tweet from her is shown. This one states: Destroy the machine. Walk upright. #FollowTheBuzzards-

-The screen fades out for a moment, and then we are treated to the sight of a slightly opened wooden door, that has been through a lot of wear and tear-

Amay Wythyst: They never see me comin'...-a creepy piano key rings as she speaks, as we get a panoramic view at the top of the stairs that leads to that same door as you walk down them- All this is a riddle…-we hear her laugh and get a close up on the left side of her face. A wooden pole is shown with a colony of moths shown laying around the perimeter of it-

-continued- Everything all around you is a riddle…-we see her talking before she flashes away in the forest. The lady in flannel stands behind her, and then she flashes away, leaving us with a close up of the lady in the sheep mask. She will flash away, and then returns the lady in flannel, who then flashes away, which marks the transparent return of Amay to the camera-

Thus is the mystery, of me...open to the world's interpretations…-the door from earlier is now rattling profusely, even though it is still open-

I've played with these fools like puppets! -a quick shot of Amay's serious face looking at the camera, and then darkness takes over. Soon, a shot of the bald doll from previous vignettes reappears, accompanied by the happy laughter of school-children. We zoom out to see the clothes of the doll-

I shatter like glass when I'm threw! -she chuckles both creepily and quietly- It feels, good...really...good…-she says, almost erotically before the camera flashes until we get a closeup on her eyes-

We're past the point of no return, aren't we? -she is walking in the forest, with her hat taken off for once- Haven't you seen it? -a shot of her in her hat now, smiling- Because I have…-a shot of an abandoned garage, junk lying everywhere-

-Darkness once again-

….We're coming…-followed by blink and you'll miss it shots of the sheep mask, the lady in flannel eerily smiling, and the full view of Amay Wythyst's serious face. The guitar intro of her anthem begins to play, as we see the inside of an empty barn, and then the lady in the sheep mask in the forest, far away. Another flash later, and she is walking closer towards us, now wearing her blue vest-

I want you to do me a favor…-Amay is looking to her side, into the sky by trees- Go back and tell all these men, that I'm here -repeats in the background- I'm here and this is everything is real! -a full shot of Amay in her rocking chair as the sheep lady and flannel lady guard her, then a quick shot of Amay laughing as she rocks back and forth, and then the flannel lady looking down at us-

It's all real! You tell them-Tell them that I said that! -a closeup of the sheep lady with her hands on her hips, leaning down to get a better view of us, followed by the familiar yellow "OBEY" sign as the guitar amps up into a solo-

You can never NEVER hurt me, YOU HEAR THAT?! -a fallen stop sign is shown on the ground. Another yellow sign is shown. It cuts off after it reads "all ti" to get another look of flannel lady smiling creepily, her eyes wide. The lyrics sing in the background as Amay continues to speak to us in the forest-

YOU CAN NEVER HURT ME! -she speaks almost cheerfully, but with purpose. She laughs as we move to a shot of her standing on a stump, her arms spread out, as her disciples reach their arms up to try to touch her. Another yellow sign is shown. Much of it is cut out, be we can see the words "HAZARD" in black, and "DANGER:" written below it in red. Another shot of Amay chuckling as she looks at us, before she closes her eyes and looks down to her side-

"He's broken out in lo-ooooveeeee…." -we see the sheep mask dangling from a limb on a tree, and then a lightning quick shot of the sheep lady walking across the forest. It is shot to make it look like she is zooming across. For many more shots she is shown to be stopping at many various places in view of the camera-

They say we're coming…-the sheep lady finally stops in one place: directly in front of the camera. It zooms in on her, making her form slightly more pixelated- But naaahhhh…..-she speaks sweetly- We've been here, all alo-ooooonggg….-more separate shots Amay, the sheep lady, and the flannel lady, both together and apart. We see a back view of Amay holding out her arms, on that stump, in front of her same "people." They are still trying to reach for her, but are failing-

"Broken out in lo-ooove…" -quick shots of Amay and flannel lady looking serious, as well as the sheep lady, who we can also assume looks serious under her mask. A side view is shown of Amay in her rocking chair, and then once again of the sheep lady looking towards the camera, hunched over-

FOLLOW...THE BUZZARDS! -Amay is on the stump again. Like something out of claymation, many shots follow. One with Amay looking down, and then up at us, and then her head is down- AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…..-a much higher pitched laugh sounds off in the background of this one, as we see Amay in the flesh performing it in her cabin-

-Finally, we see a shot of her in the forest, her back turned. As the laugh climaxes, she turns around quickly, and we see her purple hair covering her eyes, as she smiles creepily. In the final shot, she is in her cabin, but the lights are dimmer now. She is barely smiling, but her head is turned to the side, and her eyes are bulged. Her face almost looks like a rape face, as frightening sound effects play-

-Darkness….-

-Back in the ring, we are graced by the presence of...Lightning Dust. The crowd cheers, both for her, and out of hype for the Whythyst Family's eminent debut-

Lightning Dust: I know you've all probably seen enough of me tonight, but I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! -cheers- Earlier, Twilight kept bringing up these "new girls"...hopefully we all know who she was referring to...if you don't know, THAT'S THE THREE WOMEN...WHO ARE OFFICIALLY PUBLIC ENEMIES...NUMBER ONE! TWO! AND THREE! …. I didn't know their names before last night...but now, I'm NEVER gonna forget them! …. Rosely Reigns! Beth Drollins! Diane Ditzbrose! Welcome to the big time, gals! But last night, you stole, from the BIG DOG! -cheers- And you...are going to have to suffer the CONSEQUENCES! GET YOUR ASSES..OUT HERE!

-The crowd could not cheer any more, as Lightning Dust lowers the mic away from her mouth, the vein in her neck bulging, as her face looks completely rabid. She is ready to tear some serious ass-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Lightning: -pacing around the ring frantically, yelling out towards the crowd- COME OOOOOOONNNNN!

*Only perfection around…* -like a Home Run given up at a home Baseball team's stadium, those massive cheers turn into massive boos at the drop of a dime-

Vultarian: Oh goody. It's the general manager of Lunacy, Luna.

Overdrive: Yay. And Star Swirlinaitis, as well.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Luna and Swirlinaitis stand on the stage, each with a mic-

Luna: My, my, Lightning Dust...you never lose your eagerness...barging out here when Twilight Sparkle is dealing with family affairs, and now wasting even more TV time on your pathetic woes…-the crowd sends even more boos Luna's way. Luna seems unfazed by it, as Swirlinaitis gives her a cheesy smile-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, LUNA! FUCK YOU, LUNA! FUCK YOU, LUNA! FUCK YOU, LUNA!

Luna: ...Nonetheless, your request for yet ANOTHER title shot...has been signed off on. Personally, I think you've had enough rematches by now…-boos- but Twilight DOES get the final say, because she IS the champion…

Swirlinaitis: Also! We've noticed that the fans DO seem quite excited with the concept of Twilight vs Lightning III...and that means that the match is BEST...for BUSINESS. -Swirlinaitis, gives a thumbs up towards the crowd, never losing his smile-

Luna: Precisely! Not to mention the fact that we have the UTMOST FAITH in Twilight Sparkle to retain her title in 4 weeks at Last Reckoning…..of course, this is all just speculation, Lightning…-Lightning gives a confused look in the ring- I mean, there's always the chance that you could…-she looks at Swirlinaitis- not make it to the match at all….-she then looks behind Lightning, towards the announce table. Lightning averts her eyes that way as well, and she can see the three women who cost her the Eternal Womens championship standing at the top of the stairwell. They all are in their all black getup from last night-

Vultarian: Oh my.

Overdrive: Wow. Lightning Dust is in trouble.

-Lightning dust leans on the top rope, inviting the women to come down to the ring. She isn't intimidated in the slightest. Ditzbrose leads the charge, followed by Drollins, and then Reigns. As they reach the bottom, they all inch through the opening by the timekeeper's area. Lightning Dust moves to the center of the ring, as Luna and Swirlinaitis exit the stage with satisfied smirks-

-Without a waste in motion, Reigns moves to the side of the that Lightning Dust is facing. Ditzbrose goes to the side of the ring behind Lightning, and Drollins goes to the side of the ring in front of the commentator's table. Lightning Dust isn't sure who to look at now, so she steps back to the side of the ring where no one is standing, so she can get a good look at all of them just by tilting her head or looking straight ahead.

At the same time, all three women step on their respective apron. They all are staring a hole through Lightning Dust. Lightning removes the hood from her head, and takes a few steps forward. She is looking at Dizbrose, which gives Drollins the perfect opportunity to step through the ropes. Lightning doesn't fall for this, however, and she rushes towards Drollins, clubbering her with a clothesline to the back, sending her tumbling into the ring. Ditzbrose enters the ring now, and is tackled by Lightning, who rains down punches on her. Last to enter is Reigns, who shoves Lightning off of Ditzbrose

Lightning quickly makes it to her feet, and levels Reigns, who is rushing at her with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. This sends Reigns out to the floor below after she slides out to avoid more punishment. The crowd cheers, as Lightning looks to deliver more of just that. She looks ahead at Reigns, and then behind her. She runs back, bouncing off of the ropes, but as she looks to dive outside, she is distracted by Beth Drollins, who is flying in the air at her. Lightning is dropped to the mat with a springboard Flying Knee right to her cranium by Drollins, who is obviously the high flyer of this group-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-DItzbrose and Drollins work together to shove Lightning out of the ring by their boots. Reigns is up now, and approaches the announce table-

Reigns: LET'S DO IT AGAIN, BOYS! -she yells to Overdrive and Vultarian, as she picks up the announce table cover and SLIDES it clean off. While she begins taking off the necessary parts of the announce table, Ditzbrose has mounted Lightning on her back, sending elbow after elbow to her back and neck. Drollins is next to her, stomping away ferociously. Like a pack of feral dogs.

Once she is done rearranging the announce table, Reigns comes over to "help." Drollins moves over a smudge, and Ditzbrose slides down Lightning's body a bit, punching her in the kidneys as Reigns gets on her knees, and begins to deliver forearm blows to Lightning's back. The crowd boos.

After a few more moments of the beatdown, Reigns moves to the side of the announce table-

Reigns: -announcing- GET HER UP! -Ditzbrose and Drollins comply by wrapping their arms around Lightning's shoulders

Ditzbrose: PICK HER UP! -as she and Drollins

Reigns: GET HER UP! -Drollins and Ditzbrose begin dragging Lightning to Reigns, who pumps both of her arms in a downward motion- LET'S GO! -Drollins and Ditzbrose are now in the position they crave, to the side of the announce table. Deja Vu begins to take its course as Reigns backs up a few- TWO TIMES!

-Reigns makes the "give her to me" motion as Drollins and Ditzbrose each lift up Lightning using their hands to each lift up one of her thighs. Lightning's legs are wrapped around Reigns' shoulders. She is clearly the powerhouse of the group, though she shares the weight of Lightning with Drollins and Ditzbrose, as they look to triple powerbomb Lightning Dust through the announce table for the second night in a row-

-The crowd is alive with cheers again, however, as Rarity bum-rushes to make the save. She jumps at all three of the rookies, Reigns specifically, taking her, them, and Lightning to the floor-

Vultarian: It's Rarity.

Overdrive: Wow.

-Rarity picks up Drollins, and runs to the barricade on the right, throwing her into it. Ditzbrose tries to get the jump on her, but Rarity counters with a kick to the gut. She grabs ahold of Ditzbrose, and runs launches her into the barricade on the left side. She is about ready to deal with Reigns, but when she turns around, she is met with a thunderous Spear, executed by the juggernaut herself.

Reigns lets out a primal, warrior-like yell, which the crowd boos at. She then turns towards the announce table to see the image of Lightning Dust leaping at her. Lightning had jumped off of the announce table in an attempt to get rid of Reigns. Reigns, however, catches her, and then slams her back first into the ringpost.

By this point, Drollins and Ditzbrose have recovered. And while hurt, they position Rarity as they had Lightning before. The result is different, however. No one comes out to save Rarity in time. She is triple powerbomed through the announced table with SUCH VELOCITY! The table implodes on impact, and we get a lengthy shot of her on the rubble, her chest heaving.

We see the face of Beth Drollins, grimacing, but meticulous. Reigns has her back turned to the camera, as she runs a hand through her hair. Ditzbrose looks off into the distance, probably in her own world, ruled by carnage.

Finally, before anymore damage can be done, Twilight runs to ringside to only minor cheers. Ditzbrose, Drollins, and Reigns aren't going to stick around this time, though. They move out into the crowd, their job done for the night. Twilight stops at Lightning first, since she is closest-

Lightning: -Holding the small of her back- RRRRGGGHHH! Don't worry about me! Worry about her! -she points at Rarity, who hasn't moved a muscle since being put through the table. Twilight looks like she is about to object, but she knows by now how stubborn Lightning is. Hating her doesn't help, either. She rushes to Rarity's side, and leans down towards her. She feels her face with both hands, slightly shaking it-

Twilight: Rarity! Can you hear me?

Crowd: YOU'RE TOO LATE! YOU'RE TOO LATE! YOU'RE TOO LATE! YOU'RE TOO LATE!

-Lightning Dust is now also at Rarity's side. She takes a quick look at her, and then scowls at Twilight viscously-

Lightning: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!

Twilight: I was talking to Luna and Swirlinaitis! I was telling them I don't need their "faith." I had no idea this was going on in the arena, I swear!

Lightning: Well, GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!

-Twilight gets to her feet, breathing heavily. She looks like she is about to blow-

Lightning: Now's not the time to burst, Sparkle…-the paramedics arrive at ringside with a stretcher. Twilight and Lightning step back to let them move Rarity out of the rubble and place her on the stretcher. Unfortunately, this means Lightning and Twilight have to stand next to each other. All they can do with that time is look at each other. Lightning glares at Twilight, while Twilight frowns-

Twilight: I'm sorry, Lightning…

Lightning: That's what your brother said before he "stabbed you in the back"...I'm just waiting for the part when you do that to me…

Twilight: Never…..never….

-Fluttershy even comes to ringside. She is crying by the side of the stretcher as Rarity is wheeled up the ramp by medical personnel. Twilight and Lightning trail behind, Twilight with her head hung low, and Lightning with her fists balled up. She refuses medical attention and demands everything is focused on Rarity. We cut to commercial-

-Back from commercial, we see Rarity being put into an ambulance. Fluttershy climbs in with her to accompany her to the hospital. A trainer also enters, and shuts the doors. The sirens start going off, as the ambulance soon rides away. We can hear it as we now see the backs of Lightning and Twilight-

Lightning: Yet another crisis averted thanks to Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: Stop stirring the pot! I didn't know you and Rarity were getting attacked!

Lightning: Some friend you are...also, I'm not stirring the pot. If there IS a pot, though, it's going to blow up in your face in 4 weeks….

Twilight: I said I was sorr-

Lightning: What are you doing standing here talking to me?! GO TO THE HOSPITAL WITH YOUR FRIEND!

Twilight: I will later! Fluttershy will watch over her right now...she's just the friend Rarity needs…

Lightning: Yeah. She's a lot better than you. -Lightning Dust walks off, leaving Twilight to turn back. Twilight's mouth is open, as she yanks at her hair. The scene ends with Twilight's hair a mess as she looks at the ground, wondering what to do-

-In the ring is EGO. Fleur De Lis is in the middle, with Fancy Pants on the left, and Gustave on the right. They each are wearing their coveted championship belt around their waist-

*Now trending on Twitter: Fluttershy, Yay, Rosely Reigns, Lightning Dust*

Vultarian: EGO is in the ring, and they look like they are going to address the crowd.

Overdrive: We have no announce table.

Vultarian: Indeed.

Fancy Pants: Last night...myself, and Gustave Le Grand, once again proved our SUPERIORITY over the tag team division in the EWF…

Gustave: Yes, yes. No team has beaten us yet! Ve are above each and every one of ze tag teams on not only Lunacy, but Sublime as vell….in EVERY. WAY. IMAGINABLE.

Fancy: And even though the LOVELY Fleur De Lis could not obtain a victory…-the camera zooms in on Fleur, who poses, earning cheers from at least the male fans. She ceases posing as Fancy continues to talk- EGO once again PROVED, why we are TRULY...the most DOMINANT FORCE...in all of tag team wrestling. And we will continue to do so, forever mo-

-Fancy is cut off as the lights in the arena are turned off, darkening the arena entirely-

?: Ladies, and gentlemen..you are now BACK! IN. THE MIX. With that young go-hard... ...Z! -the basketball horn sounds off, as the lone light in the arena is the spotlight on DJ Z, formerly known as Zema Ion. His hairstyle is still spiky, but now it is spiked to the side at the front, highlighted yellow. The top spikes are highlighted green, and are even spikier than before. The back of his hair is also spiked, and colored blonde- BERPBERPBERPBERRRRPPPPP! -he mimics as the air horn sounds off again- And it is my HONOR, to introduce to you ONCE AGAIN. Back from his tour across the vast valleys of Equestria...NE. OOOOOOOONNNN..LIIIIIIGHHHHHTTTSSSSS! BERPBERPBERPBERRRRPPPPP!

*It's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand…*

DJ Z: MAKE SOME NOOOOOOIIIISSSEEEEEE!

-As the beat drops, Neon Lights emerges from the curtain, and runs down the ramp to bro-fist DJ Z. They enter the ring, DJ Z bowing to Fleur De Lis, who turns away in disgust. DJ Z grabs a mic for him and Neon Lights, and stands in front of EGO, who look absolutely disturbed at what had just transpired-

Fancy Pants: Wh-...where do I start?

Neon Lights: I'll start for you. THE MIX, by the way, is the tag team division...and me and DJ Z are OFFICIALLY thrusting ourselves into that mix!

-All of EGO begins laughing, which Neon and DJ Z suspected, as they can only smirk in response-

Fancy: -wiping away a tear- I'm-...I'm sorry, just who ARE you two uncultured ninnies anyway?

Neon Lights: …..Cute. Really cute. You'd figure that, ya know, being the champions n' all, you would be scouting ALL of your competition...ALL OF IT.

Fancy: Well, sorry to say, but you two boys don't look to be much competition from the looks of it….

Neon: Would you like us to prove you wrong? -the crowd suddenly turns in the favor of NION Lights-

DJ Z: Scratch that! DEAD WROOOOOONG!

Gustave: Let me get these straight...you want to challenge US?

Neon: How 'bout you get that eclair outta your ears and listen up a bit? Yeah, we want your titles! Isn't that simple enough?

Fancy: -after another fit of laughter from EGO- F-first off...it doesn't rightly matter just WHO you two are..you NEVER interrupt EGO when EGO is talking!

Neon: Quit talking in third person. You're Fancy Pants, and you're Gustave Le Grand, and that grenade is Fleur De Lis…

Fancy: Grenade? Wh-what does that mean?

DJ Z: It means she's the ugly chick always around the group of hotties. KNOW WHAT I MEAN? BERPBERPBERPBERRRRPPPPP!

Fancy: -as Fleur's mouth drops in shock and disgust- STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! THAT IS VERY ANNOYING!

Neon: ….Fine then. Let's all just start the talking, and allow me and Z to PROVE ourselves to you, oh guardians of the gate….

Gustave: -as he and Fancy look behind Neon and DJ Z, smirking- ...Not today, boys…

-Neon and DJ Z take the hint, and turn around to see Snips and Snails entering the ring. The two slimy competitors take down DJ Z and Neon Lights simultaneously as EGO exits the ring at once. Neon and DJ Z quickly overtake Snips and Snails, though, as DJ Z hits a hurricanrana on Snips, while Neon Lights decides to do a simple dropkick on Snails. They are both basic moves, but are effective as they take SLIME out of the ring.

DJ Z pumps up the crowd, which they begin cheering for, as Neon Lights leans over the ropes, challenging Snips and Snails to re-enter the ring. A referee runs down to make it official-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Why not have a match? They are all already out here.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-We go to commercial with Snips and Snails frustratingly looking in the ring at their opponents, who they will face off against when the commercial break is over-

-Coming back from commercial, the bell is rung right off the bat, as Snips and Neon Lights begin to lock up-

Main Event: SLIME vs DJ Z & Neon Lights

Vultarian: An impromptu match here on Lunacy.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-6 minutes later-

-DJ Z grabs the neck of Snails and brings it down onto the top ring rope, causing Snails to grab at his throat and cough. Snips tries to run at DJ Z on the apron, because he's on their side, but DJ Z kicks Snips' legs out and makes him fall to the floor-

DJ Z: BERPBERPBERPBERRRRPPPPP!

-DJ Z then connects with a Slingshot Corkscrew Splash on Snails from out of the ring into the ring. The crowd claps at his agility-

*1…...2….-Snails kicks out at two and a half-

Vultarian: Impressive by DJ Z.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-10 minutes later-

-Snips grabs DJ Z from behind, as Snails scales the top turnbuckle. Snips lifts him up for the German Suplex, but DJ Z reverses by getting loose of Snips' grip and landing on his feet behind him.

Snails becomes wobbly on the top rope. DJ Z shoves Snips into the turnbuckle Snails is standing on. The impact of Snips against the turnbuckle sends Snails crashing crotch first on the top. The crowd "OOOOHHHH"s as Neon Lights calmly walks across the other side of the ring on the apron, and shoves Snails down to the floor.

Snips turns around, woozy, and is rolled up by DJ Z with a small package-

*1…..2…...3!* -Snips is caught off guard as the bell rings. Snails rushes the ring to take out DJ Z, but he has already rolled out of the ring at this point. Neon Lights jumps off the apron to meet up with him for a celebratory bro-hug-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRS! NEON LIGHTS! AND D. JAAAAAAAAYYYYYY...Z!

-The crowd cheers at the out-of-nowhere win. Fancy and Gustave share a look at ringside of "not bad." Meanwhile, in the ring, Snips and Snails look dumbfounded as usual about their loss-

Overdrive: Wow. A nice win by NION Lights.

Vultarian: Indeed. That's sure to put EGO on notice.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-We go to commercial once more with DJ Z and Neon Lights celebrating. DJ Z even gets some fans to mimic the Basketball goal sound with him, as Neon Lights touches the top of his spiky hair. DJ Z sticks his tongue out and does the "we're gonna be champs BRO" hand gesture to EGO as Neon Lights wraps an arm around his shoulder, a smirk on his face after his triumphant return to Lunacy-

*Commercial*

-We are back on Lunacy, met with the everlasting scowl of Bill Nyeker. His "classroom" is set up in the ring, the apple on his desk shinier than before-

*Now trending on Twitter: Neon Lights, DJ Z*

Nyeker: Class...is in SESSION! -he perks up, as the crowd boos- BE QUIET! Phones off, Chromebooks closed. EYES. ON. ME. -more boos- …..It has been ONE MONTH, since I enrolled all of you abhorrent abnormalities...into my classroom, to begin our JOURNEY OF ENLIGHTENMENT, in hopes of saving what precious innocence is left of this….a nation without GUIDANCE! A nation without SOVEREIGNTY! Knowledge! Is the key to all things grandiose, and who better than I, BILL NYEKER! The Duke of Decency! The Lord of Literacy! The Beacon of Light in a Harbor of Iniquity! To bestow all of its enchantment...upon you…I am your professor and YOU! You are my guinea pigs! For I know, if I cannot save you ignoramuses' slowly wavering intelligence, then I am a failure not only as a teacher, but also as a pile of cells. Fear not, my loyal leeches! William Nyeker has never met a student that he couldn't MOLD into perfection, and that shan't end at this juncture! Now, class, get out your paper and writing utensil, and turn to page 1-

*Ehehehe….everybody come see the greatest show…* -no reaction whatsoever-

Nyeker: WHAT?! NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!

-As Bill Nyeker throws a fit in the middle of his classroom, The Oddities make their way onto the stage, and do their stupid dance which I do not care to type out the theatrics because in all honesty I don't give a fuck about any of these characters but Midnight Strike. Of course she doesn't dance and walks to the ring with a purpose-

-The Oddities enter the ring, as Bill Nyeker slightly leans against his table-

Nyeker: NO! NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT ALLOW INTERRUPTIONS AGAIN! GET OUT GET OUT!

Dance Fever: Eh..ya don't remember us, daddy?

Nyeker: I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! -rubs his temples- Yes….yes OF COURSE I remember you...I was apart of your squadron not too long ago….but then I realized that I am better than EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! And that the line of work I would be assuming in my classroom would be remembered FAR LONGER than jittering to the ring like a MISCREANT MISFIT! Now, I have never denied to teach ANYBODY...until now. So, if you would be so kind...LE-

-Nyeker is cut off by Clip Clop, the powerhouse of the Oddities, picking up Nyeker and lifting him above his head. The crowd still could not care less as Clip Clop Gorilla press slams Bill Nyeker through his own desk. Now THAT gets a pop-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Indeed. The Oddities at least show that they have a good memory.

Overdrive: I totally forgot who these guys were.

Vultarian: Me too.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-The Oddities stand over Bill Nyeker's prone body, as his tongue luls out of his mouth. Clip Clop is at the front, with Dance Fever to his right, and Hugh Jelly to his left. Midnight Strike stands behind Hugh, her arm on his shoulder. All 4 of them have a look of vengeance in their eyes-

Vultarian: Class dismissed?

Overdrive: Yeah. -the timekeeper rings the bell- Whoa.

*EWF: Final Reckoning promo check your local listings*

-Back live in the Asylum, we see a king sized black and red bed in the ring. Madden stands in front of it-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...Shining Armor -the booing begins-..and the CRATER. CHICK CHAMPIIIIOOON…...SUNSET! SHIMMEEERRR!

*And now….it's all over now…* -BOONAMI- (that's a tsunami made of boos for you plebs)

-Sunset Shimmer and Shining Armor enter the arena. Sunset is wearing black and red lingerie with a plain black skirt and black boots with noticeable fishnets on her legs, while Shining Armor is wearing jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it.

Shining dips Sunset on the ramp, and they almost kiss, but it was just a tease as they walk to the ring-

Crowd: SUNSLUT SHIMMER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SUNSLUT SHIMMER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SUNSLUT SHIMMER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Sunset and Shining ignore the fans as Shining slides into the ring, and soon holds the ropes open for Sunset, who is holding the Crater Chick championship around her shoulder. They both grab mics a bit forcefully and stand in front of the bed-

Sunset: I am AWESOME. -Shining nods as he puts an arm around Sunset, the fans booing profusely- I have done some serious BIDNESS, here in the EWF….I am the Crater Chick champion, -she and Shining glances at her glorious title- I was undefeated last month in in-ring competition, and now….I've got the HOTTEST man in the EWF, by my side….-more boos-

Shining: And I've got the hottest WOMAN by my side…-they both smirk seductively-

Sunset: And now….this show is my OYSTER! I RUN IT! -boos- Now some would ask….how can this..-she points at herself, and then at Shining- made possible? Shining's a DEVOTED boyfriend to the end! He is at Cadance's beck and call! He would move MOUNTAINS for her! -Shining rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he looks off into the distance- PFF-Hahaha! Don't buy into that SHIT...it sounds like a cheesy Hollywood script! I didn't brainwash Shining Armor….our love….is from the heart...and it's been under wraps longer than you'd think…

Shining: -nods- Cadance...when I was at the hospital, and got a phone call, I told you it was Filthy Rich, when really...it was Sunset….calling to check up on me….-boos-

Sunset: Shining told me you were calling him up to that hospital for EVERY. LITTLE. THING! It was interfering with his profession….not that you cared, though. It was always about YOU, Cadance….meanwhile, I can take care of myself. -smiles- I'll be taking care of Shining Armor from now on...he DESERVES a girl that'll do that for him…-boos, as Shining nuzzles Sunset's cheek-

Shining: It's like Sunny told me over a month ago….she's a REAL WOMAN. Cadance is WEAK, and NEEDY, and BOSSY! And it was driving me CRAZY! And Sunset….-he looks at her with lust- Sunset is just soooo MESMERIZING! Every word she said...I drank in...and in her head, it was all just mind games….but little did she know...that she was completely RIGHT, and I. Was. Hooked. The way she DOMINATES not just Cadance, but ALL her opponents in this ring just drives me WILD. And when she put that steel chair in between Cadance's leg, and I heard that bone CRACK! …..I knew I had found the woman of my dreams…

*Now trending on Twitter: Bill Nyeker*

Sunset: -giggles- You could never satisfy Shining, Cadance...he knew this, but every time he tried to look for something better, replays of your shrill voice echoed throughout his skull….luckily for him...my words are stronger than yours...IT'S NOT BRAINWASHING! It's hitting the right emotions, at the RIGHT time...and never was Shining more fed up with you Cadance...then by the time I got to him…

Shining: I'm so glad you got to me….

Sunset: So am I, baby….what did I get out of this, though? 6 years with Flash Sentry? Why throw it all away? HA! It was pretty clear that I wore the pants in our relationship….I walked over that man so much that you can literally see MY FOOTPRINTS. I think that's PATHETIC….I need a man who has a set...a man who refuses to carry my purse….I talked Flash into killing his friendship with Shining in an attempt to make a new man out of him! It worked for a while….he still was my bitch, which I was hoping he wouldn't start calling himself...which he did..but he had a whole new attitude! It was REALLY sexy….I was about ready to call up Shining and tell him to fuck off, but then...last week. I told Flash to make an impact in that tag team match with Rumble...it was the chance for him to step up his game, show people that he had arrived. He got the pinfall in the match….but he got laid out, like a PUNK. I knew then...what must be done…

Shining: So we both DROPPED those loads off of our backs!

Sunset: Exactly...and that's the biggest thing me and Shining have in common: ... we're WINNERS. I'm a champion, and he's SOON to be a champion, because by virtue of his victory over the WEAK link of the BroMans on Sunday...in 4 weeks at Final Reckoning, MY MAN will face the Carnage Champion, Rumble, for his title! -boos-

Shining: And with Sunset's...heh, pre-match warm-up techniques….I am guaranteed to win…

Sunset: And that brings us to TONIGHT….naturally, I retained my championship last night at Retribution...and that brings me to my next point. You people probably think that..Shining and I went back to the hotel last night and maybe, performed some sexual gymnastics...well no, we didn't! We ABSTAINED...we saved ourselves...for TONIGHT. Because the Crater Chick champion wanted to celebrate HER way...with LIVE...unbridled...torrid….mad, passionate SEX...LIVE! Right here on Lunacy…-Sunset and Shining look at the camera with sultry looks as many fans whistle- Because I wanted to PROVE to the WORLD...that NOBODY...can pleasure MY man...like ME. And so, with the seal of approval of the WONDERFUL Luna and Swirlinaitis...Cadance...Flash...eat your hearts out…

-Some 80's porn music plays, with a sassy saxophone and some powerful drums. Some random black guy is sensually saying "Yeah, yeah" over and over in the background-

Overdrive: O-oh….

Vultarian: This is quite...revolutionary…

Overdrive: What's the hashtag going to be for this?

Vultarian: …#ImSpeechless

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Shining and Sunset are about to embrace-

Shining: Hold up…-Shining kneels down to take off his shoes. He flings them into the crowd and then rips off his socks. He then shoves Sunset onto the bed, which she licks her lips at, and kneels down to take off one of her boots. He throws her boot to the side, and begins to lap at her foot, protected by a fishnet, but that sure won't stop him. Sunset grins wickedly as Shining bites a part of the fishnet with his teeth, stretching it back. He sucks on her toes for a few more seconds, and looks to take off her other boot…-

*It seems you're waiting for nothing…* -EPIC AMOUNT OF CHEERS SHUT UP NO TIME TO CLEVERLY DESCRIBE-

-Shining immediately lets go of Sunset's boot, as he falls on his ass in shock. Sunset jumps off of the bed, picking up her previously tossed aside boot as Cadance enters the arena. She points at both of them accusingly, and then bum-rushes the ring in rage, the fans still going nuts.

Cadance slides into the ring, and takes down Sunset. She begins swinging both fists at her wildly. Sunset does her best to block most of them. Shining comes up from behind and YANKS Cadance off of Sunset, causing the crowd to majorly boo again. Cadance struggles to break free of his grip as Sunset picks up her boot once again. She swings it at Cadance, but Cadance breaks free at the last second, Sunset's boot clobbering Shining in the dome. Sunset puts her arms on Shining's shoulders as he grabs his head in pain. She turns around and is whacked in the head with her championship by Cadance.

Cadance looks on at Shining with absolute hatred. Shining covers his head to avoid getting hit there with the Crater Chick championship, but Cadance instead smacks the title into his dick, which the crowd insanely "OHHHHH"s at. Cadance then kicks him out of the ring as he holds his groin in pain.

Cadance: I HATE YOU! -she then drops the title, and turns back to Sunset, who is wobbly making her way to her feet once again. Cadance fastly walks over and rocks Sunset with The Love Affair! Cadance falls to her knees after executing her finisher. She walks over to the bed, and proceeds to completely flip it-

Crowd: CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE!

-Cadance grabs the Crater Chick championship, and places it over Sunset's prone body-

Vultarian: Wow. Cadance is back.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Cadance begins tearing apart the pillows that were on the bed as we go off the air, her hair a mess-

Match Results:

Diamond Tiara, Turf, and Silver Spoon defeated Scootaloo and Berry Punch by pinfall (12:13)  
>Lyra and Bon Bon defeated Flitter and Cloudchaser (6:31)<br>Damien Sandow defeated Gizmo by pinfall (9:24)  
>Fluttershy defeated Twist by pinfall (3:51)<br>Neon Lights and DJ Z defeated SLIME by pinfall (16:38)

Matches announced for Final Reckoning:

Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust - Eternal Womens Championship  
>Shining Armor vs Rumble - Carnage Championship<p> 


	84. Sublime - 3-2-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-Fireworks and Cheers, Fireworks and Cheers, Fireworks and Cheers, this isn't witty or creative at all…-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to Friday Night Sublime, we are coming off the tracks of Retribution, which will prove to have decided the direction for the next month. Let's get ready for the fallout.  
>Discord: Dr. Whooves! How could you forget to introduce our new esteemed commentator?<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh right….apparently General Manager Celestia thought Discord and I weren't good enough, so she signed a third commentator, say hi to Dragon Roberts.  
>Dragon Roberts: Hi, my name is Dargon Robrets, and it's great to be on Sulbime man.<br>Whooves: Actually it's pronounced "Sub-lime".  
>Dragon Roberts: That's what I said man, Sulbime.<br>Dr. Whooves: No, you're saying "Sulbime" it's "Sublime"  
>Discord: You need to get your hearing checked Whooves, he clearly said Sublime.<br>Dr. Whooves: No he bloody didn't!  
>*I'm a Cult of Personality!*<br>Dragon Roberts: Stop arguing guys, General Celesita is out here to give the information useful.  
>Celestia: First off, let me congratulate all of Sublime for an amazing show at Retribution, and due credit to Lunacy as well. It's effects are certain to be felt in the coming weeks. Now, It's my proud honor to come out here and make an announcement on behalf of EWF management itself. At Final Reckoning, there will be a massive tag-team Battle Royal involving four teams from each brand, representing Sublime there will be Canterlot Class, Couchmate, Breaburn and Happy Trails, and lastly Red Delicious and Golden Delicious. Rerpesenting Lunacy will be NION Lights, SLIME, Clip Clop and Dance Fever, and,making their debut in the EWF: Hoops and Dumbbell. It's certain to be a great match, and it wi-<br>*Loud Arabian music fills the arena*  
>Dragon Roberts: It's Amari!<br>Dr. Whooves: Amira…  
>Dragon Roberts: You need to learn hearing good man.<br>Amira: General Manager Celestia, I have come out here to file a complaint against you.  
>Celestia: That's nice. How about you just leave that complaint at my office instead of interrupting me while I'm in the middle of an announcement?<br>Amira: No! I will not be pushed away and ignored. I am too smart to fall into your red-tape and bureaucratic tricks. You come out here speaking of great matches, and a great pay-per-view. But Retribution was not a great pay-per-view, it was a disgraceful pay-per-view! It was a disgrace, because Sublime's most skilled competitor was not even given a match….she was denied her rightful place merely because of where she was born. It is clear to me that I am being discriminated against and I will not stand for it.  
>Celestia: You've only been here for a month, you'd think I'd just hand you a title shot?<br>Amira:I am undefeated! I have earned the right to challenge the champion.  
>Celestia: See..you don't seem to understand. You have no authority Amira, none, zilch, zero, nada. I am in charge, and I don't think you've earned a shot yet.<br>Amira: Unacceptable! This is discrimination and racism, I will take this up with management if have to..  
>Celestia: *Rolls eyes* You know what Amira? I can't give you a title match, but to prove that I'm not discriminating I'll put you in tonight's main event! You can face off against a new friend I'm sure you made last Sublime, Colgate!<br>*Crowd cheers*  
>Amira: I do not fear that pathetic lower-class dentist. I will destroy her in tonight's main event and everyone will see that I deserve a shot at the World Fighter's Championship!<br>Dr. Whooves: Amira has some real guts to interrupt the General Manager like that.  
>Discord: She has a right to interrupt, she's clearly being discriminated against!<br>Dr. Whooves: Discrimination my arse, being Arabian doesn't give you a free title shot.  
>Dragon Roberts: What did Arabinas ever offend you with Nice Whooves?<br>Dr. Whooves: I think you need a translator more than Amira does….  
>*Classy,Fancy,Smancy,Music*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Octavia, weighing at a combined weight of 398 pounds, Canterlot Class!  
>Dr. Whooves: Retribution was not kind at all to Canterlot Class. Every single one of their members lost their respective matches. Octavia coming short against Vinyl Scratch in the EWF's first ever Extreme Rules match, Hoity Toity was smashed by the superior power of the Underbaker, and lastly Blueblood failed in his attempt to dethrone the World Brawler's Champion Thunderlane.<br>*That hick music which Fred2266 hates with a passion*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents,representing the Apple Dynasty, from Loneyville, at a combined weight of 349 pounds, Red Delicious and Golden Delicious!<br>*The Delicious brothers make their way to the ring while Canterlot Class lounges around, not looking threatened at all*  
>Match 1: Canterlot Class vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Red Delicious and Golden Delicious hit a tag team finisher on Hoity Toity, Red goes for the pin only to have it broken up by Blueblood, meanwhile Octavia hits Golden with a low-blow while the ref isn't looking-<br>Roberts: That was unclean move by Ocatvia. No classy much, never seen this happen man.  
>Dr. Whooves: Your grammar is going to give me an aneurysm.<br>Discord: If you think there's anything wrong with his grammar you obviously don't know english.  
>Dr. Whooves: Gaaaah.<br>-Blueblood beats down Red for a few seconds before hastily leaving the ring, allowing Hoity Toity to pick up Red and hit a Upper Class on him-  
>*1…..2…..3!*<br>*Crowd boos*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, Canterlot Clas-<br>-Before Baritone finishes Blueblood and Hoity Toity start stomping and beating on Red even further, Golden moves to stop it but is hit in the back of the head with the ring bell by Octavia-  
>Dr. Whooves: The match is over yet Canterlot Class is not stopping their assault on Red Delicious and Golden Delicious, such senseless brutality.<br>Discord: There are a lot of teams in that battle royal, I don't blame them for wanting to thin the herd a bit..  
>Dr. Whooves: I think Canterlot Class knows they're outmatched so they're trying to take out the competition early.<br>Roberts: I think Catnerlot Class is tag-team in match, man, they dominated surely.  
>Discord: I agree, they definitely have the male tag-team division on Sublime locked in.<br>-Blueblood exits the ring to grab his scepter, he then has Hoity stand Red up and bashes up with his scepter hard enough to make a slight dent,Red slumps to the ground unconscious-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, how sickening. Red could have a concussion or worse!<br>-Canterlot Class then begins to focus on Golden Delicious, they move him onto the steel steps and appear to be preparing for something devious when Applejack,Apple Bloom, and Big MacIntosh charge into the arena and drive them away-  
>Dr. Whooves: The core of the Apple Dynasty comes in to make a save, but a bit late.<br>Roberts: That was terrible man, never seen this happen, man, just never seen this happen crazy.  
>Dr. Whooves: I agree….I think.<br>Discord: Regardless, I'm sure the Apple family is not going to forgive this one….it's going to be fun to see how this escalates.  
>-Medics carry Red Delicious out on a stretcher while the rest of the Apple family members look both worried and furious-<br>*Commercial*  
>-When the show returns Commander Hurricane is standing in the ring holding a microphone, with her Squire and surrounded by multiple guards-<br>Commander Hurricane: I'm sure all you plebeians watched in awe the battle for the International Title which occurred at Retribution. All of you lowly,worthless, bottom-feeding, sacks of scum cheered as victory was stolen from my grasp when a masked coward ambushed me. Daring Do was on the verge of total defeat, and my glorious triumph was close at hand….and yet I was defeated through cowardice. I am not out here to complain however, I am out here to seek revenge. I demand that this masked coward come out here and show themselves, I want them to fight with me one-on-one so I can utterly destroy them and ensure that they never interfere in one of my battles again. So, masked figure, if you have any courage whatsoever….please grace us with your lowly presence.  
>-A few minutes of nothing pass-<br>Hurricane: Hmmph….I should of figured you didn't have the backbone to face me head on. Fine, hide in the shadows like the worthless rat that you are. I will find you, and I will mercilessly decimate you. In the meanw-  
>*Never back down!* *Crowd cheers*<br>Dr. Whooves: Thank you Daring Do for interrupting that tiring tirade…  
>Discord: Thank you Dr. Whooves for that unnecessary bias.<br>Dr. Whooves: You're one to talk about bias!  
>Roberts: I think both of you confer and work because Celesita pays us.<br>Daring Do: Commander, Commander, Commander….do you really think anyone….ANYONE at all...wants to listen to you come out here and bitch about how you lost yet another shot at my title?  
>Hurricane: Ah, Daring do, I suppose you're here to defend your little assassin that attacked me. Why don't you just come out and admit that you hired this person to attack me because you knew that you defeat was inevitable otherwise?<br>Daring Do: I honestly have no idea who that masked person was, but it's nice to know I'm not the only one out there who's tired of your bullshit. You were never going to win that match legitimately, that's why you were resorting to cheating before you got interrupted, it's all you know.  
>Hurricane: You think I can't defeat you one-on-one Daring?! I'll prove it to you, come on down into this ring and we'll settle this right here, right now.<br>Daring Do: It's never settled when it comes to you, but I just can't pass up the chance to beat you again, send your little guards away and let's do this.  
>-Commander Hurricane orders her guards to head backstage while Daring Do makes her way to the ring, a referee runs into the ring to join them-<br>Dr. Whooves: This match certainly wasn't on the card tonight, but I guess it's happening. It looks to be interesting that's for sure.  
>Match 2: Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane gets Daring Do in position for the Legion, however she takes a quick look out to the stands, the distraction giving Daring Do time to kick her upside the head-<br>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane has seemingly been haunted with paranoia this entire match so far, and it's starting to cost her.  
>Discord: You'd be paranoid too if some weirdo in a mask had already screwed you over once and threatened to do it again.<br>Roberts: I would be of fear too, since this happen. Man, masked figure inspire careful. Man.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane hits a Legion on Daring Do-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*<br>-Commander Hurricane picks up Daring Do for another finisher, but then a masked figure in full body armor emerges from the crowd and begins assaulting Squire-  
>Hurricane:*Points at masked figure* YOU! TIME TO SUFFER! -Hurricane quickly exits the ring and moves to attack the strange assailant, the masked figure drops a note onto Squire and runs back into the crowd-<br>Roberts:Man, just never see this happen. So rare, hard to see. Rare to find. Yes.  
>Whooves: You're more of a distraction than anything else.<br>Discord: Really Whooves, I'm getting tired of you mistreating Roberts. He's a great commentator, better than you even. Don't be jealous because you can't comprehend his true skill.  
>-Hurricane, realizing she still has a match to finish, re-enters the ring but is immediately hit by a running knee by Daring Do, Daring Do then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Daring Dive,followed by a pin-<br>*1…..2…3!*  
>Baritone: And here is your winner, Daring Do!<br>Dr. Whooves: Again this masked figure has interfered against Commander Hurricane, who is this person?!  
>Discord: Whoever they are, they definitely have it out for Commander Hurricane for some reason.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well she certainly has a way with making enemies.  
>Roberts: As you too do well as.<br>-Daring Do leaves the ring with the chants of the crowd behind her, meanwhile Hurricane rises back to her feet and investigates the note left behind by the masked figure,at the same time her guards re-enter the arena and carry Squire backstage-  
>*Commercial*<br>-Rainbow Dash is walking backstage when she runs into Trixie-  
>Trixie: Hello Rainbow Crash, I was looking for you.<br>Rainbow Dash: *Rolls eyes* What do you want Trixie? I have a match here in a few minutes..  
>Trixie: Trixie just wanted to congratulate you on defeating all those amateurs at Retribution, but then again, maybe Trixie shouldn't. After all, you've done all this work just to set yourself up for another HUMILIATING defeat.<br>Rainbow Dash: It's going to be different this time Trixie. I won't make the same mistakes twice, and I know exactly what I'm up against now.  
>Trixie: Trixie doesn't think you do. If you really knew what you were up against you'd just quit, Trixie is undefeatable, there isn't a single fighter in this entire company who can defeat Trixie.<br>Rainbow Dash: In a normal fight maybe, but face it Trixie. You haven't won a single match that wasn't a generic run of the mill type fight. I bet if the rules were changed you'd have a hard time changing your strategy to fit.  
>Trixie: Pfffttt...Trixie isn't afraid of any match type.<br>Rainbow Dash: Prove it then, let me pick the match type for our fight at Final Reckoning.  
>Trixie: Hmm….fine, Trixie will let you choose the match, but on one condition.<br>Rainbow Dash: Name it.  
>Trixie: For the three weeks after tonight and between Final Reckoning, Trixie will pick your opponent every night, and you'll have to fight them all to the finish, if you make it through all that than you'll be able to announce the match type on the Friday before the Pay-Per-View.<br>Rainbow Dash: Deal, and I bet I'll beat every single person you send against me.  
>Trixie: Heh-heh-heh, we'll see about that.<br>Dr. Whooves: An interesting deal between the World Fighter's Champion and the number one-contender. Trixie will be picking Rainbow Dash's opponent in the three Sublimes following tonight, and Rainbow Dash doesn't even have to beat these opponents, she merely has to complete the matches, although I'm sure it's not as easy as it sounds, Trixie is sure to pick the toughest opponents possible.  
>Discord: Trixie isn't stupid, she certainly has something up her sleeve.<br>Roberts: I wonder if Trixie confer already with people since deal in mind and maybe she'll use it to control defense.  
>Dr. Whooves: Since you seem to understand him Discord, could you translate for us?<br>Discord: Nope, you've been rude to him. You don't deserve to have his superior commentary translated.  
>Dr. Whooves: *Sighs* I'd rather be on commentary with Overdrive again.<br>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as a fly on by*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five-foot, six inches tall, Rainbow Dash!<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash suffered a severe setback when she lost to Trixie back at Proving Grounds, but she's definitely on the road of a comeback after winning a brutal fatal-four-way and becoming the number one contender. Earning the young woman another shot at Trixie's World Fighter's Championship.  
>*She felt the wind and longed to follow*<br>Baritone: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Soarin, from Cloudsdale, weighing 159 pounds and standing six-foot tall, Spitfire!  
>Discord: Spitfire meanwhile hasn't had much of a comeback to speak of, she's shown herself a skilled competitor, but has been riding rough waters since her debut.<br>Match 3: Rainbow Dash vs. Spitfire  
>*11 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire throws Rainbow Dash against the ropes and then hits her with a clothesline on the rebound, she then climbs the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: We could see a major upset here if Spitfire manages to get a pin against Rainbow Dash.<br>Roberts: It's stuff you never see happen man, never never never.  
>-Spitfire hits the Supermarine and goes for the pin-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: Rainbow Dash is just too darned determined for that, the match continues.<br>*2 minutes later*  
>-Spitfire goes for another Supermarine, only this time Rainbow Dash raises her knees right before the impact, Spitfire rolls over in pain as Rainbow Dash ascends the turnbuckle, she then hits the Sonic Raindrop-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here's your winner, Rainbow Dash! *Crowd cheers*<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash is starting the month off with momentum, we'll see if it continues.  
>-Rainbow Dash and Spitfire shakes hands in the ring-<br>*Commercial*  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here with Vinyl Scratch, who definitely gained the EWF universe's attention with that match at Retribution. Vinyl, any thoughts on that first ever Extreme Rules match?<br>Vinyl: Well first off, I can't describe how incredible it is to not just pioneer a new match type, but to win the first ever debut of it as well. I'm sure my beef with Octavia isn't settled yet, but I think this victory will shut her mouth for a little while at least, and it'll give me time to set my sights are bigger goals.  
>Marigold: Such as?<br>Vinyl: The International Championship of course, General Manager Celestia has put me in the number one contender's match for that title on next Sublime, I don't know who I'm facing yet, but I'm feeling lucky.  
>Marigold: Thank you for your time.<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl's sounding pretty confident after that big win at Retribution.  
>Discord: One victory doesn't make a good wrestler, she's still got a lot to prove.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, becoming number one-contender for Daring Do's International Championship would be a good way to prove oneself.  
>Roberts: When Vynell is many champion then she'll good and respect.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, standing five foot, five inches tall, weighing 130 pounds, Sweetie Belle!<br>Discord: I almost forget who this girl is sometimes.  
>Dr. Whooves: That's rather harsh, sure she's had a tough time.<br>Discord: She's had two matches, she's lost both of them.  
>Dr. Whooves: Gotta give her a chance, two matches prove nothing.<br>Roberts: Trixie win surely, if Sweetie than man never seen thing like that. Major upset crazy.  
>Discord: What he said, Sweetie has zero chance against Trixie.<br>*Trixie's theme plays*  
>Trixie: And introducing her opponent, the magnificent and marvelous World Fighter's Champion, standing at a skycrapering five foot, eleven inches tall, and weighing a precise 140 pounds, from the metropolis of Manhatten, the FANTASTIC and AMAZING TRIIIIIIIIXIE!<br>Crowd: NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
>-The crowd continues the chants as Trixie walks down the ramp, looking slightly annoyed with the crowd's antics-<br>Match 4: Sweetie Belle vs. Trixie  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Sweetie hits the Belle Toll on Trixie and goes for a pin, however Trixie reaches out and grabs the lower rope-  
>Dr. Whooves: Great ring awareness by the champion.<br>-Sweetie picks up Trixie and Irish Whips her, Trixie uses the rebound to hit Sweetie in the face with a high knee, she then kneels down and puts Sweetie in the Ursa Lock-  
>Dr. Whooves: Not the dreaded Ursa Lock.<br>Discord: All over but the crying now.  
>-Sweetie Belle taps out twenty seconds later-<br>Trixie: Here is your winner, the FA-  
>Crowd: NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>Trixie: *Ahem* Here is your win-  
>Crowd: NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>Trixie: HEREISYOURWINNERTHEGREATANDPOWERFULTRIXIE.  
>-Trixie throws down the mic and storms off-<br>*Commercial*  
>-The Spa Twins are relaxing in the backstage lounge when they're confronted by an angry looking Photo Finish, and an oblivous looking Pretty Vision-<br>Photo Finish: You two svine! I,Photo Finish, demand a rematch for that ridiculous excuse of a match at Retribution!  
>Aloe: What was ridiculous about it? The fact that you lost?<br>Photo Finish: Nein! I,Photo Finish, didn't lose, my idiot assistant did!  
>Pretty Vision: Hey, I tried my b-<br>Photo Finish: Shut up, you've done plenty enough.  
>Pretty Vision: Bu-<br>Photo Finish: SILENCE.  
>-Pretty Vision puts on an offended look but shuts up-<br>Photo Finish: Now…..we have rematch clause, and we're using it! So you two better prepare yourself for I, Photo Finish, to defeat you and reclaim the Sublime Tag Team Championship for Beauty Shot!  
>-Photo Finish exits the room-<br>Lotus Blossom: You really shouldn't let her push you around like that Pretty Vision.  
>Pretty Vision: But she's my boss.<br>Lotus Blossom: Boss? You're in professional wrestling now! You're only boss is General Manager Celestia, you're a better fighter than Photo Finish, and she knows it, that's why she's holding you down. You'd do much better without her, think about it.  
>Photo Finish: PRETTY VISION, GET YOUR WORTHLESS SELF OUT HERE.<br>Pretty Vision: OKAY! *Mumbles* Ungrateful witch…  
>Dr. Whooves: I get the feeling Photo Finish's abuse of her tag team partner is about to explode in her face.<br>Discord: Nah, a little negative reinforcement goes a long way in motivating your assistants.  
>Roberts: Whooves doesn't get because he doesn't confer and has not assistance.<br>Dr. Whooves: The only thing I don't get is your atrocious commentary.  
>*The sound of a steam train fills the arena*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, making his way to the ring,from Denver, weighing 217 pounds, and standing six-foot, one-inch tall, Steamer!  
>Dr. Whooves: We haven't seen Steamer since the third week of Sublime, where he was one in four participants in a match to determine the the first ever World Brawler's Champion, and tonight he's facing off against the man who won the honor instead of him.<br>*Thunderstruck!*  
>Baritone: And his opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 218 pounds, and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane!<br>Roberts: Here comes Tuhnderlane, he much controversial because countout matches but he also one-on-one with Blubood with no run which is very good, but I'm confused not sure what to believe him.  
>Match 5: Steamer vs. Thunderlane<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Thunderlane charges at Steamer only to get hit by a Derail, Steamer goes for a pin-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-  
>-Steamer picks up Thunderlane for another move only to be hit by a Thunderstruck-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: And here is your winner, Thunderlane!<br>Dr. Whooves: A very quick and dominate display by the World Brawler's Champion, he's defin-  
>*A loud buzzer rings as the arena goes dark*<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, we all know what this means.  
>Discord: Pastries. Glorious Pastries.<br>-The lights come back on and suddenly the Underbaker is standing right behind Thunderlane, Thunderlane turns around and jumps as Underbaker grabs him by the throat and chokeslams him-  
>Underbaker: Did you think I had forgotten about you Thunderlane? You may of gotten a slight reprieve while I dealt with those fools in Canterlot Class, but I never forgotten the way you cheated me at Proving Grounds. Nobody cheats the Underbaker, and soon it will be time for you to pay the price. I will face you for your championship once again at Final Reckoning, and this time there'll be no way out for you. No count-outs, no where to run. No dis-qualifications, no loopholes. You will face me one-on-one and as you fail your title with become mine, it will be your Final Reckoning.<br>-Underbaker rolls his eyes back and does a creepy pose over Thunderlane-  
>*Commercial*<br>Discord: Welcome back everyone, just in time for Sublime's main event, Colgate versus Amira.  
>Dr. Whooves: The Friday before Retribution Amira's announcer Haakim blindsided Colgate with a shot from the microphone, then Amira humiliated Colgate with her new submission move. Now's Colgate's chance for revenge.<br>*Arabic music fills the arena*  
>Haakim: إفساح المجال كل ما لا يستحق الطبقة الدنيا، لابنة جميلة وخلابة من المنزل الخامس، أميرة ( Make way all you unworthy lower class, for the beautiful and breathtaking daughter of the fifth house, Amira)<br>Roberts: Majestic man, never seen look that.  
>*The sound of a dentist drill sounds out, followed by dark and foreboding music*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Dr. Whooves: Colgate is certainly an intimidating opponent, she might of suffered a loss at the Pay-Per-View, but she looks ready to do some damage tonight.<br>Main Event: Amira vs. Colgate  
>*12 minutes later*<br>-Colgate locks in the Root Canal, and Amira seems on the verge of giving up when Haakim pulls on Colgate's feet from under the ropes, causing her to lose her grip-  
>Dr. Whooves: Come on ref, that's clear interference.<br>Discord: All refs are partially blind.  
>-Amira takes advantage of the distraction and hits a Dust Devil-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Nonsense by Haakim aside, this match is still going.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Amira locks in the Camel Clutch, after surviving it for an agonizing fifty seconds Colgate manages to power herself out of it-<br>Roberts: Such a move, take great power by Coglate to get out. Wow man, never seen this .  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Colgate has the Root Canal locked in once again, and just when Amira seems near defeat Haakim takes out the ref from behind, Colgate notices this and tackles Haakim, mercilessly beating him down, only for Amira to pull her off and go for a Dust Devil, but Colgate counters into a State of Decay, she then puts her back into the Root Canal-  
>-Haakim wakes the ref back up as Amira leans back and grabs onto one of the rope, however Colgate appears enraged and refuses to let go-<br>Ref: Come on Colgate, break the hold! *1...2…3…*  
>Dr. Whooves: I don't like the look of this...there's a strange look in Colgate's eyes...she's had enough of these two..and she isn't thinking normally.<br>*4…..5!*  
>Ref: That's it! Ring the bell!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, by disqualification, Amira!  
>-The bell grabs Colgate's attention, she releases the hold, allowing Amira to drop to the ground and wither in intense pain, Colgate glares at the ref who quickly starts backing away, she then puts the referee in the Root Canal-<br>Discord: Whoa, she's attacking the referee! That's just uncalled for and insane, I love it!  
>-Haakim goes to strike Colgate with his microphone, but Colgate grabs it with her free hand, she releases the ref and with full strength bashes Haakim with his own microphone, causing the announcer to roll to the floor, Amira who has recovered slightly grabs him and the two start running up the ramp to try and escape the wrath of Colgate-<br>Roberts: Man…..never seen this happen…..  
>Dr. Whooves: We've seen the true depth of Colgate's instability here folks. Her determination to make Amira tapout caused her to get disqualified, which only made her turn her rage against the referee. This woman is definitely deranged, I'd hate to be the next superstar she fights against.<br>Roberts:...never seen this happen….  
>*End of show*<br>Match Results:  
>Canterlot Class defeated Red Delicious and Golden Delicious (6:15)<br>Daring Do defeated Commander Hurricane (17:53)  
>Rainbow Dash defeated Spitfire (11:22)<br>Trixie defeated Sweetie Belle (8:30)  
>Thunderlane defeated Steamer (5:01)<br>Amira defeated Colgate (21:48)  
>Matches Scheduled for Final Reckoning:<br>World Fighter's Championship: Trixie (C) vs. Rainbow Dash (Undetermined Match-Type)  
>International Championship: Daring Do (C) vs. ?<br>World Brawler's Championship: Thunderlane (C) vs. Underbaker  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship: The Spa Twins (C) vs. Beauty Shot<br>Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Battle Royal: Canterlot Class vs. NION Lights vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. Hoops and Dumbbell vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious vs. Dance Fever and Clip Clop


	85. Power 30 - Week 9

1. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*  
>2. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>3. Fancy Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:4 *1/2 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>4. Gustave Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:5 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>5. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:3<br>6. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>7. Lightning Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:7<br>8. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:+8 Last Week:16  
>9. Babs Seed (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:8<br>10. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:9 *Carnage Champion*  
>11. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:+6 Last Week:17<br>12. Turf (Lunacy) Position Change:+6 Last Week:18 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>13. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:13<br>14. Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:19 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>15. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+5 Last Week:20 *International Champion*<br>16. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-6 Last Week:10  
>17. Thunderlane (Sublime) Position Change:+5 Last Week:22 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>18. Pinkie Pie (Sublime) Position Change:-7 Last Week:11  
>19. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:+4 Last Week:23<br>20. Photo Finish (Sublime) Position Change:-6 Last Week:14  
>21. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:21<br>22. Pretty Vision (Sublime) Position Change:-7 Last Week:15  
>23. Damien Sandow (Lunacy) Position Change: NA Last Week:N/A  
>24. Aloe (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:24 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>25. Lotus Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:25 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>26. Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>27. Hoity Toity (Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>28. Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>29. Apple Bloom (Sublime) Position Change:-17 Last Week:12<br>30. Vinyl Scratch (Sublime) Position change: 30 Last Week:0

Entering the Power 30:  
>Damien Sandow: The intellectual savior of "Dem Asses" has been an endless source of skill and entertainment since his debut on he failed to take Rumble's Carnage Championship, we see big things in this man's future.<p>

Blueblood and Hoity Toity: These two wrestlers have been quite dominant in Sublime's male division, and despite their losses at the recent Pay-Per-View, it seems high-time that the Sublime elite joined the EWF's elite list.

Fluttershy: The move from Sublime to Lunacy is proving to be a good one for the timid underdog, multiple impressive performances have earned Fluttershy a spot on the list. (yay)

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Snips and Snails: SLIME's antics gained them a lot of ground in the early going, but it seems that advantage has faded.<p>

Berry Punch: We who work on the Power 30 are going to nominate Berry Punch for the "Most times off and on the Power 30" award.

Flash Sentry: Flash experienced a small minute of fame when becoming a co-villain with Sunset Shimmer, but without her it seems his moment is fading.

Superstars to look out for:  
>Neon Lights and DJ Z: This Lunacy pair had a few impressive performances before dropping off the radar, but now it seems they've returned with momentum.<p>

Bon Bon and Lyra: These two were victorious in a very impressive match with a great display of skill. These two are definitely on the path to greatness. No,they are not on this list because people here fap to them.


	86. Title Rankings - Week 9

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (2) =  
>3. Diamond Tiara (8) ^<br>4. Turf (5) ^  
>5. Berry Punch (4) v<br>6. Rarity (6) =  
>7. Silver Spoon (7) =<br>8. Scootaloo (3) v  
>9. Cadance (9) =<br>10. Bon Bon (10) =

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Rainbow Dash (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Daring Do (5) ^<br>4. Pinkie Pie (4) =  
>5. Colgate (3) v<br>6. Commander Hurricane (6) =  
>7. Aloe (7) =<br>8. Lotus Blossom (8) =  
>9. Babs Seed (9) =<br>10. Apple Bloom (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Shining Armor (5) ^<br>2. Damien Sandow (3) ^  
>3. Fancy Pants (1) v<br>4. Gustave Le Grand (2) v  
>5. Bill Nyeker (4) v<br>6. Clip Clop (N/A)  
>7. Neon Lights (NA)  
>8. DJ Z (NA)  
>9. Dance Fever (9) =<br>10. Hugh Jelly (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Underbaker (1) =<br>2. Blueblood (2) =  
>3. Hoity Toity (3) =<br>4. Checkmate (4) =  
>5. Davenport (5) =<br>6. Big MacIntosh (6) =  
>7. Zack Ryder (7) =<br>8. Ace (Cool =  
>9. Soarin (9) =<br>10. Steamer (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Turf (4) ^<br>2. Rarity (1) v  
>3. Fleur De Lis (3) =<br>4. Silver Spoon (5) ^  
>5. Berry Punch (1) v<br>6. Scootaloo (6) =  
>7. Bon Bon (8) ^<br>8. Lyra (N/A)  
>9. Honeycomb (7) v<br>10. Midnight Strike (10) =

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Amira (1) =<br>2. Vinyl Scratch (3) ^  
>3. Commander Hurricane (2) v<br>4. Aloe (4) =  
>5. Lotus Blossom (5) =<br>6. Photo Finish (6) =  
>7. Pretty Vision (7) =<br>8. Octavia (9) ^  
>9. Spitfire (Cool v<br>10. Apple Bloom (9) v


	87. Lunacy - 3-5-14

*The beautiful people...OOOHHH…..*

-Monday Night Lunacy is brought to you by: BLACKCAT FIREWORKS! Now let's fail to describe Blackcat brand Fireworks in a grandrous way…..Check.-

Vultarian: Hello. I am Vultarian.

Overdrive: And I am Overdrive.

Vultarian: As we approach Final Reckoning, we can expect some things to happen tonight.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Vultarian: Both champion, Twilight Sparkle, and challenger, Lightning Dust will be in action.

Overdrive: Cool.

Vultarian: Before we begin tonight's show, shout out to Dragon Roberts.

Overdrive: Hello, Dragon. Keep up the good work.

Vultarian: Now let the show- *It seems you're waiting for nothing…* -a homecoming of cheers bleeds out-

Overdrive: You were interrupted.

Vultarian: Oh.

-Cadance comes out on stage to an even more thunderous ovation. Unlike last week, her hair is perfectly in its usual gorgeous place-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please WELCOOOMMEEE...CAAAAADAAANNCCEEE!

-Cadance walks to the ring with a cheerful smile, but a careful step, as she still has a brace around her leg. She enters the ring and is given Madden's microphone. She stands in the middle of the ring, and soaks in the cheers of "CA-DANCE" by the Lunacy fans. She closes her eyes, and breathes deep, before opening them and leaning into the mic-

Cadance: A month away from this ring can really change you…..-her face turns into a smile once again- but I'm back now…-cheers- and it's great to see that you all missed me….but before you begin the welcome wagon there's something that I have to do….because when you're gone from this ring for a month….things….CHANGE. RAPIDLY. Too fast, sometimes...for you to even keep up. Let me name some of these...changes that have affected me...this past month….:

First….Sunset Shimmer is now the Crater Chick champion….-massive boos, which causes Cadance to nod-...my dear friend Twilight, is having to deal with not only her, but biased management, and TWO...yes, TWO!...Defiant brothers….and here comes the hardest one for me…..the LOVE of my LIFE! The man that visited me in the hospital….the man who would spent NIGHT after NIGHT in the affirmary with me….as I slept, he would watch out for me….and protect me...and care for me….and LOVE ME! And I! I would do the same! I gave him my HEART! And he gave me his! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE….Shining Armor….turned his back on me…..and RIPPED my heart out of my chest...and STOMPED ON IT…-Cadance begins to breathe heavily, as more boos roll in-

Crowd: YOU DESERVE BET-TER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU DESERVE BET-TER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU DESERVE BET-TER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Cadance: When I saw….my Shining EMBRACE that….that BITCH! -cheers-...on live TV….I mean I did AAAALLLL the stereotypical things...that girls do…..I cried….I cried for HOURS! Ate tub, after tub, after tub of strawberry ice cream….I texted ANY of my girlfriends….that would listen….and they all told me EXACTLY what you guys just told me:...I...deserve….better…..and for a little while...I didn't wanna believe it...I didn't wanna come to the conclusion...that my Shining...was GONE…..but a little present….changed my vision…-smirks- and that present...was an early RELEASE...from the hospital….-cheers-...and so what I did then, because Lunacy was about to end in an hour...I drove to the Asylum….I parked my car...I went into my locker room, which had since been TRASHED...by Sunset Shimmer, by the way….but the bathroom was accessible...so I did my hair….and then I came out to the ring...just in time before those two celebrated over a couple cheap victories...and when I got into that ring….I didn't hear you guys' cheers….no! All I was thinking, is that yeah! I DO deserve better….and right then and there, I realized just what Shining ARMOR deserved…..-serious face- a kick in the groin….well, I've already did that with a belt...but my boot is NEXT! -cheers- and Sunset? OHOOOO! She deserves MUUUUUCH worse! And I ASSURE you...that I plan to give EVERYTHING to her….

Shining wants a REAL woman? Well I'm RIGHT here, baby! -whistles and cheers- Bad news is….she don't want you. You can keep your trash! But be warned…..because REEEAAALL soon...I'm gonna take her out. -cheers- And you'll be love to cuddle with yourself, babe. -winks and laughs- Now I understand...that I may look pretty happy right now….and...I do! That's the type of ENERGY you get...when you FINALLY wrap your hands around the person you hate most in your life...and that person, to ME...is SUNSET SHIMMER. She took my TITLE! She's terrorizing Twilight! She took my MAN! She's basically...taken everything I got….and you know what they say….a person...who has nothing to lose...is the most DANGEROUS type of person...you can find….-cheers-

But I DID gain ONE thing last week, here on Lunacy...and that is VINDICATION! As I flip over beds, tear open pillowcases, feathers flying everywhere! …..And I DROP Sunset Shimmer...off of her pedestal...I didn't look it, but I was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAPPPPPYYYYYY! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! You have no idea how much FUN it was so leave her LAYING in the middle of this ring! I'd do it all again-I WILL...do it again! You think I'm WEAK, Sunset?! I may not be 100%, but I'm medically CLEARED, hun….and that should make YOU….very...very….AFRAID…..because that means...I'm of access to this arena…...I can find you ANY time I want….and HURT YOU. And do not mistake me I'll do it when I feel like it….this leg brace doesn't hinder me-NOTHING IS GOING TO HINDER ME FROM ENDING YOOOOUUU! So if you want to get this over quickly….come out! -sings in a lovely voice- COME OOOUUUTTT TO THIS RIIIIIIINNGGGGG! -the crowd claps-

Crowd: EN-CORE! EN-CORE! EN-CORE! EN-CORE! EN-CORE!

Cadance: Ya like that?! -the crowd cheers, which gives Cadance a giant grin- If you've read my bio on ...you'll know that I HATE, I LOATHE...I DESPIIISSEEE VILLIAAAAANSSSSS! And Sunset Shimmer...is the WORST kind of a villain! She's a SUCCUBUS! She feeds off of weakness, and EMOTIONS! Well I'm going to feed off of my CURRENT emotions, and rip EVERY HAIR OUT OF YOUR STINKIN' HEAD! -turns to the crowd- THAT'S YOUR ENCORE! THAT'S YOUR ENCORE! ENJOY. THE SHOW! -Sits down in the ring and twirls a strand of hair-

*Only perfection around….* -epic boos-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: It's the general manager of Lunacy, Luna, and Star Swirlinaitis.

Overdrive: Yeah?

Vultarian: Yeah.

Overdrive: Huh.

Cadance: HAHA! -hops up- HELLO!

Luna: -as Swirlinaitis waves- Cadance, dear...you seem a bit...off your rocker…

Cadance: REALLY? WOW! It's like stuff was stolen from me or SOMETHING!

Luna: There's no need for-

Cadance: YELLING?! OH BUT I JUST LOVE TO YELL! DO YOU GUYS LOVE TO YELL?! -the crowd responds with a plethora of screams, as Cadance lets off a primal scream over them- THEY LOVE TO YELL! YELLING...yeah YELLING'S GREAT! Can't live without it…

Swirlinaitis: I'm sure you can't live without your job, either! -boos- So how about you calm down...and allow general manager Luna a moment of your time?

Cadance: -runs her hands down from her cheeks to the bottom of her neck- Heh heh! You have the floor…-she extends her hand out towards Luna, palm up-

Luna: ….I understand that Sunset Shimmer has done many things to...get inside your head-

Cadance: If I could just cut you off there for a second, Ms. Luna? -after a sigh, Luna nods- No offense...but we all already know just how AWFUL of a human being Sunset Shimmer is….-cheers-...THEY wanna see her get her ass kicked, and I...wanna be the one to DO IT. -narrows her eyes up at the ramp- Now let's ignore the fact that the REASON...she has the Crater Chick championship in the first place, is because you two PURPOSELY put it on her-

Luna: It was a BUSINESS decision, Cadance…..-boos-...you were injured and we needed another champion….

Cadance: Without a tournament or anything, though? Hmm? Just gonna...just gonna hand it to the cunt? -cheers-

Luna: Sunset is a HIGHLY respected superstar on the Lunacy roster and has been carrying the company on her back ever since you were sidelined with an injur-

Cadance: Oh and just WHOOOOOOO put me on the shelf? Yeah SHE DID. The woman you gave the title to…BECAUSE SHE INJURED THE REAL CHAMPION…..-perks up- BUT IT'S OKAY! I'm not MAD at either of you...Twilight can take care of you two, Lightning Dust can take care of you two!...I WANT SUNSET. I want her IN THIS RING, IN A MATCH, for MY TITLE. I'll even earn it...unlike her. I'll earn the title match…..

Luna: That's very noble of you…

Cadance: Well despite a few...heh heh….MINOR instances...I'm a very patient woman….

-Swirlinaitis whispers something in Luna's ears, to which she seems to like-

Luna: ...Fair enough, Cadance. Tonight, in our main event….you will get the opportunity to face Sunset Shimmer ONE ON ONE at Final Reckoning...FOR the Crater Chick championship. Your opponent...will be the woman she DEFEATED...at Retribution….Rarity. -the crowd cheers at this sure to be WONDERFUL matchup-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Rarity vs Cadance. It's sure to be a great main event.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Luna and Swirlinaitis exit the stage, as Cadance cranks her neck in the ring before exiting it and beginning to walk up the stage-

-We cut backstage to Sunset's locker room to see her and Shining Armor relaxing on a leather couch-

Shining: -scoffs- Just who does she think she is? She's not a real woman, and she certainly isn't any REAL competition to you, Sunny…

Sunset: Hmph...and neither is Rarity...I've already beaten BOTH of them…I guess there really ISN'T anybody on this show that can compare to me…

Shining: Absolutely not….

Sunset: Oh well….that means less time set aside for scouting, and MORE time to do what we COULDN'T do last week…

Shining: -looking around-...Well….there's no bed….but I suppose this couch could work….

Sunset: ...You're damn RIGHT it could…-Sunset throws her title to the side, and hops onto Shining's lap. The two then begin a passionate makeout session as we go to commercial-

-Back on air, the lights go out, as the mix table rises from a hole in the ramp. The spotlight is shone on it, and soon pops up the ultra spikey hair of DJ Z…-

DJ Z: Ladies and gentlemen, you are now...BACK! In the MIX, with that young go-hard...D...JAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY Z! *BERPBERPBERPBEEERRRRPPP* -the crowd cheers- And it is my HONOR, to introduce to YOU, my tag team partner! Together, we will soon be known as the COMBO. CARNAGE CHAMPIIIIOOONNSS! NE….OOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN..LIIIIIGGGHTTTTTSSSSS!

*It's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand….*

DJ Z: MAKE SOME NOOOOOIISSSSEEEE! *BERPBERPBERPBEERRRPPPPP*

-Neon Lights and DJ Z fistbump, and then enter the ring, as the three other teams were already waiting in order to save time. DJ Z takes off his headphones, and sets them in his corner, getting ready to square off with Snips, it seems-

Match 1: Fatal Four Way Number 1 Contenders Match for the Combo of Carnage Championship: NION Lights vs SLIME vs Clip Clop & Dance Fever vs Hoops & Dumb-Bell

Match Rules: One member of two teams starts off in the rings. Either of these men can tag in anyone else, be it their partner, or someone on another team. Elimination rules apply. The last team standing is victorious.

-As the bell rings, Snips charges at DJ Z as he gives an extra brofist to Neon, and levels DJ Z to the mat with a running body block. He then shoves him out to the floor with his boot, and leaves the root to execute more punishment. As Snips jumps off of the apron, Neon Lights kicks him in the back of the neck, and hits a double axe handle off of the apron on Snips when he turns around. Snails jumps off of his apron and runs over to tackle Neon Lights as he boots the boots to Snips. The brawl is on, as these two teams fight up the ramp and through the curtain, winding up in the backstage area-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: I guess NION Lights and SLIME are eliminated from this match. I don't think they'll be coming back.

Overdrive: Yeah. They seem more occupied with beating up each other than competing in the match.

-Clip Clop enters the ring, shrugs, and walks over to Hoops. He grabs him by the temples of his head, and CHUCKS him over the ropes and into the ring-

-4 minutes later-

-After very little offense from Hoops and Dumb-Bell, Clip Clop hits a Fallaway Slam on Dumb-Bell. He then bounces off the ropes, and lands on his stomach with The Whoopie Cushion!-

*1….2…..3!* -the bell rings, the crowd not really caring about the match ever since SLIME and NION Lights left-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! And the NUMBER 1 CONTENDERS...to the COMBO OF CARNAGE CHAMPIONSHIP! CLIP CLOOOPPP, and DANCE...FEEEVAAHH!

Overdrive: Wow.

-Midnight Strike and Hugh Jelly enter the ring and begin celebrating, as we see Hoops checking on his partner, which is the last we will see of them-

Vultarian: An impressive victory by The Oddities. Bill Nyeker is sure to be watching from somewhere.

Overdrive: Yeah. He's mad.

Vultarian: Indeed.

Crowd: WE WANT NYE-KER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT NYE-KER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT NYE-KER! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

*Interview Area…*

Silver Shill: I am standing by with the Chick Combo champions...Silver Spoon, and Turf….-Silver Spoon and Turf show up in view. Silver stands to….well, SILVER's left, and Turf stands to Silver's right. Hopefully that wasn't confusing….

Silver Spoon: Ugh...I just want to say that YOU -she pokes Silver Shill in the chest- give everybody with the surname SILVER a BAD REP! -she then flips her hair and looks away-

Silver: Ummm….thank you for that…

Turf: BETTER THANK HER! -glares a hole at Silver before adjusting her title on her shoulder-

Silver: Um, ladies...where is Diamond Tiara?

Turf: Pffttt, WHAT? You want her autograph? Can't blame ya, but you're talking to DAH CHAMPS right now, kay? PAY ATTENTION TO US BEFORE YA PAY THE PRICE!

Silver: S-sorry…

Turf: BETTER BE SORRY!

Silver: O-okay...so new topic: What is your reaction to the end of your title defense last week?

Turf: What? You mean that acid trip we experienced? That was some CRAY ZAY SHIT! Amiright, Spoon?

Silver Spoon: Like, THE CRAZIEST!

Turf: All I know is….one minute, we're lookin' at a giant GODDAMN rock...fall from the ceiling, and then we're gettin' JUMPED by some 49er! I mean SHE BLENDED IN WITH THE DAMN ROCK SHE SO GRAY!

Silver Spoon: We didn't see it coming!

Turf: DIDN'T SEE IT COMIN'!

Silver: What do you have to say about Maud's….declaration of war, it seems?

Turf: Maud has OTHER shit to worry about besides us! Berry Prick and her ain't gettin' along, AND she gotta watch Scootaloo's ass! I mean HOW MANY bodyguards can that lil' fish get? -shakes her head- Fact is: We're done with all of them for right now! We BEAT that played out tag team...they ain't GOT no more opportunities...so they might as well just GO HOME. And Maud? We the CHAMPS, kay? We ain't got TIME...to make TIME...for ERRYBODY. Alright? We got NEW challengers to HUMILIATE!

Silver: Ah, yes...Lyra and Bon-

Turf: Man don't SAY their names!

Silver Spoon: Don't say them!

Silver: Well...what do you think about them?

Turf: I made my thoughts perfectly clear a while back, when I said some….inappropriate words...BUT GUESS WHAT? AIN'T NOBODY GONNA FILTER ME! I SAY WHATEVER I WANT, FOOLS! Those two CARPET MUNCHERS….they ain't worth the dust on my BOOTS!

Silver Spoon: EWWW! Dust!

Turf: I know gurl, I know! But think about this…..tonight, YOU gonna turn shit-swirl Bong Bong INTO DUST, and at Final Reckoning….the champs gonna SWEEP 'EM UP!

Silver Spoon: -giggles and claps- I like it, I like it!

Turf: Now let's go cook us up some cunt-tickler chowder! -She runs the interface of her championship across Silver Shill's face as she walks away- Later, LOSEEERRR!

Silver Shill: -wipes the sweat off of his brow- Jeez...another rough interview….OH-WHOOOAAA! -Silver shouts as he is picked up by the collar and thrusted into the wall...by Shining Armor for the second week in a row- NOT AGAIN!

Shining: Your whole NIGHT's about to get ROUGH -snarls-….meet me in the ring LATER. -He sets Silver Shill down, and walks away without another word. Silver re-adjusts his tie, and begins shaking at the sudden thought of Shining's words-

*Lyra and Bon Bon's music plays to the sound of much fanfare*

Madden: The following contest….is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST! Accompanied to the ring...by LYRA! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 137 POOOUNDS! BON BOOOONNN!

-Bon Bon and Lyra straddle the ropes, and perform their usual ass-teasing entrance. They enter the ring and blow kisses to the fans, as many men in the audience are bowing before them, mostly due to the ever classic bra and panties spectacle last week. Yes I brought that up deal with it crazygamer-

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful….don't hate me cuz I speak tru-ue!* -many boos-

Madden: AAANDDD...HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring...by TURF! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOUNDS! She, is ONE HALF, of the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOOOO CHAMPIOOONS...SIIILLVVEEERRR SPOOOON!

-Silver Spoon walks to the ring, blowing off the crowd. Turf can't help herself, though, as she picks multiple fights with multiple audience members as Silver gets in the ring. She hands her title belt to Madden, and pie faces Bon Bon. Bon Bon is upset because now she can't get that preemptive good luck kiss from Lyra, so she settles for cracking her forearm into her nose, the bell ringing on impact-

Match 2: Bon Bon w/ Lyra vs Silver Spoon w/ Turf

-8 minutes later-

-Silver Spoon has never been fully able to get over that opening shot with Bon Bon's forearm, as since then a bit of blood has trickled out from inside and has now become stained under her gray nostrils. However, Silver is currently on the offense as she nails Bon Bon with a backbreaker. Silver Spoon does not go for a pin, but rather keeps Bon Bon's back on her knee. She then presses down on her neck with her hand, and uses the other hand to push down on her knees-

Overdrive: Ouch.

Vultarian: Excruciating move here. Do you think Bon Bon will tap out?

Overdrive: Dunno.

Vultarian: Me neither.

Turf: YEAH, SPOON! BREAK HER BITCH-FUCKING BACK!

-Lyra does her best to contain herself and not run across to Turf and slap a hoe. She succeeds, but only barely-

-4 minutes later-

-Silver Spoon goes for The Silver Lining, but Bon Bon eeks out of it and launches herself at Silver's legs with a front dropkick. Silver falls to a knee, allowing Bon Bon the opportunity to go behind her and hit her with the Candy Wrapper when she gets up, twist and all! More blood is surely to leak out as Silver Spoon's face SPLATS against the mat. Hey a rhyme-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd cheers as Bon Bon jumps up to her feet, while Lyra sticks her tongue out at Turf from across the ring. She definitely notices it-

Turf: GET THAT THING BACK IN YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I RIP IT OFF! -Lyra enters the ring to hug Bon Bon- Probably got a furball on it or somethin'...

-Silver Spoon lifts her head up a bit, and notices the blood on her hand as she touches her nose. She begins to scream-

Turf: EH QUIT CRYIN' ABOUT IT! -She nearly vomits as Lyra and Bon Bon begin to kiss in the ring- AW COME ON! SPOON! GET THE HELL OUTTA THE RING SO WE DON'T HAVE TO WATCH THAT!

-Silver slides under the ring. Her and Turf immediately turn their backs from the ring and begin walking up the ramp-

Silver: -admonishing her bloody hand- I'm...I'm gonna puke…

Turf: HAH! You and me BOTH, gurl!

*Cadance's locker room…*

-Rarity enters Cadance's locker room. She finds Cadance sitting Indian style on the floor in the very middle of it, amidst a bunch of out of place materials-

Cadance: OH! -she springs to her feet- Hey, Rarity! -Rarity looks around the room in astonishment- Welcome to my humble abode…..TAKE YOUR BOOTS OFF!

Rarity: -looks down at her feet, and then at Cadance with a "u srs" look. Cadance nods. Rarity shrugs, and carefully takes her boots off, laying them behind her- You weren't kidding, darling...Sunset DID turn this place into a disaster….

Cadance: -waves it off- Ehhhhhh DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! Haha! I'm getting pretty used to it! It's all over the place….just like my mind nowadays...HEH HEH!

Rarity: -steps back a few feet- Mhhhhhmmm...well, I just wanted to wish you luck in our match later tonight. -smiles- Nobody deserves to get their hands on Sunset Shimmer more than YOU, Cadance...after all she's taken from you…

Cadance: I REEEEAAAALLLYYY wanna beat her up again! It made me sleep at night for the first time in nearly 2 weeks!

Rarity: I'm glad you're finally at rest, darling….but just know that when I faced Sunset Shimmer, I was mere SECONDS away from becoming champion, until-

Cadance: Until Shining screwed you….-nods- I know, I saw! And I know how it feels to be screwed by him….in more ways than one -suddenly sets off into an intense giggling fit- S-sorry! That's pretty personal…

Rarity: -snickers- It's quite alright….yes, he….he GYPPED me out of the Crater Chick championship...so just know, I am not going to go easy on you...because I want this opportunity as well!

Cadance: Fair enough! -walks up to Rarity- Just warning you, though….being SCREWED enough times….makes you a different person….I'm not as sweet as I used to be, Rarity….I'm willing to do ANYTHING to get my hands on Sunset Shimmer again….

Rarity: I expect you at your most vicious, then….

Cadance: Oh, vicious isn't gonna be enough to describe what I do in that ring tonight, sweetie...come up with a few more synonyms for me, will ya?

Rarity: Erm...s-sure…

Cadance: TEE-HE! -she hugs Rarity- See you out there, Rarity!

-Rarity nervously laughs, before walking backwards and slipping into her boots again, Cadance still hanging onto her. She nearly drags Cadance out of her own locker room before Cadance gets the bright idea to let go-

-Cadance shuts the door, and sits back down in her special spot in the middle of the room-

Cadance: -takes a deep breath- ….She smells REALLY nice….-another deep breath-

-Back out to the arena we see Cadance's former lover, Shining Armor in the ring as Sunset Shimmer's theme plays in the background. He has a microphone and looks like he is about to speak-

Crowd: YOU'RE A BAS-TARD! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE A BAS-TARD! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE A BAS-TARD! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Shining: -seemingly ignoring the fans- I've already warned him of this, so he shouldn't be surprised….Silver Shill. Come out here….-

-Shortly thereafter, Silver Shill walks down to the ramp, extremely nervous. He is wringing his hands as mild cheers are sent his way. He enters the ring and stands in front of Shining Armor, mostly looking at his shoes-

Shining: Now Shill…-he stops his speech to look directly at him, though he can only see the top of his head-...look at me…-Silver brings his head up, though not all the way. Shining is still able to see his eyes, though- Now I don't want you to think that I hate you, Shill…-Silver Shill brings his up up a little bit more- Nah….nah that's not it….that's not it at all….you're a good man...who makes an honest living! Just like me! -he cracks a smile at the camera, to which the audience boos- And we're more alike than you think….we are both, whether it be a wrestler...or a correspondent...we're TOTALLY dedicated...to our craft. The best there is! But even though...you're the best….that doesn't mean...that there isn't room for improvement….now Luna...she wants to fire you…-boos-...now, now..I've talked her out of it...but that's only if you learn ONE thing...and that's how to KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! -Shining gets in Silver's face, causing him to tremble and the crowd to boo even more-

As an interviewer...you have ONE JOB: to get...THE SCOOP. You introduce the people you're interviewing….and you ask them your questions...you DON'T give commentary or SIDE-COMMENTS! You don't talk about how FUNNY it would be to see Sunset Shimmer get BEAT UP! Did you not think there would be repercussions for that?! HOW ABOUT IF SOMEONE SMACKS YOU AROUND FOR A BIT?! THAT'D BE FUNNY WOULDN'T IT!? WOULDN'T IT!? -Silver Shill is practically cowering with an incurable shiver under Shining Armor's gaze.

Suddenly, Shining backs up with a smirk, and pats the top of Silver's head-

Shining: Calm down, buddy...I'm not going to beat you up without a reason...that's why! -Shining strikes at Silver with a hard slap. It sends Silver to the mat, as he holds his cheek in an unexplainable amount of pain- That's why...we're going to have a match...a No DQ match-RIGHT. NOW! -Shining scowls, as he looks at the ramp, and does the "come out here" motion. Suddenly a referee begins running down the ring- And if you lose...YOU'RE FIIIIIRREEEEEEED-UH! -massive boos as Silver Shill's pained expression turns to one of shock and fear-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-The referee looks like he doesn't want to do this at all, as he actually checks on Silver Shill-

Shining: -lightly shoves the ref away from Silver Shill, and points out towards the timekeeper's area- RING. THE. BELLLLLL.

-The referee looks at Silver Shill with an "I'm sorry" look, before he dejectedly rings the bell-

Match 3: Shining Armor vs Silver Shill (If Silver Shill loses, he is fired)

-Immediately, Silver Shill tries to escape from the ring, but Shining Armor grabs onto the back of his black slacks, and pulls him into the ring. He turns him around in his tight grasp, and latches onto his cheeks with both hands-

Shining: YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME?! YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY?! -the crowd begins to cheer- I DON'T EVEN FEEL SORRY FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT T-

-Shining is cut off as he is hit in the back with a steel chair. He instinctively lets go of Silver Shill, causing him to fall on his rump, while Shining falls to the mat on his belly. His assailant is revealed to be Flash Sentry. Silver backs up into the corner in shock as Flash, with a crazed look in his eye, begins pounding Shining with the steel chair time after time after time after time after time after TIME. Finally, when he is pleased, he throws the chair out of the ring.

Flash then picks up Shining's back, which would show nothing but lacerations if he had no jacket or shirt on, and puts his head between his legs. The crowd becomes riled up as they know what is coming. Flash looks out at them, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, as he nods over-excitedly-

*FLASH FLOOD!*

-Flash pushes Shining onto his back using his boot, and enables Silver Shill to save his job while he can. Silver quickly crawls over to Shining, and lays his forearms over his prone chest-

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd erupts in cheers at seeing Shining Armor being embarrassed. Silver almost can't believe it as Madden's trademark voice booms throughout the arena-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEERRRR...SIIILLVVVVER SHHHIIIIILLLLLLLL!

-The ref can't help but raise Silver's hand with a smile. Flash stares at Silver until he leaves the ring. Outside the ring, Silver soaks in his win by running around the ring, slapping hands with every wrestling fan he comes across. He jumps into the air by the ramp, and pumps his arms up and down as he runs backstage.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Flash can't wait to grab a microphone and stand over his former partner's unconscious body-

Flash: -he looks down at his befallen comrade- You don't look happy to see me! -cheers- How ya enjoying Sunset, bro? You poor, POOR bastard….you have no idea what she is going to make you do...hell, because of her, I had to SWALLOW YOUR BLOOD -shivers- But that's in the paaasst...now YOU'RE the new test subject! And ya know where that's gonna lead ya? EVERY DAMN WEEK...I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! Your life is going to be HELL! -more cheers- And here's where the hell begins….-Flash looks ahead at the ramp, and steps over Shining's body- Oh LUUNNNNAAAAA! I request your IMMEDIATE PRESENCE! -Flash awaits-

*Only perfection around….* -the crowd boos as Luna enters the arena once again, a disturbed look on her face-

Luna: How dare you, Flash?

Flash: Wanna talk about dares? Alright, here's one: I DARE you...to put me in that guy's -points at Shining- title match…-the crowd cheers, and many begin chanting "YAY!"-

Luna: Now just WHY would I do that?...you've done nothing to warrant a title match…

Flash: HA! And HE has?! -points at Shining again- ….I'll TELL YA why you're GONNA put me in that Carnage championship match….because if you DON'T...I'm gonna RUIN IT! The title match, Sunset's match, THE MAIN EVENT! Hell, I'll interfere in BOTH MAIN EVENTS! THE WHOLE SHOW...WILL BE OVERTHROWN BY MEEEEEEEEE!

Luna: -chuckles- I highly doubt you are that persi-

Flash: Oh I assure you I AM! Lunacy matches, Sublime matches, COMMENTARY! Whooves, Discord, 'Drive, 'Tarian, 'Roberts! Whoever commentates I'll TAKE OVER FOR THEM! And I'll do nothing but BASH, I'll SLANDER the good, untainted name of LUNA! Your sister will wage WAR on you for allowing such a maniac to take over the airwaves! Filthy Rich, EWF management, they'll all blame YOU for the misfortune that was EWF….FINAL RECKONING! You'll be fired and everyone will CHEEEEERRRRRR! -He waves the microphone in all directions of the crowd, which causes the crowd to cheer as loud as they can- It'll all...be…-he lays his shoulders over the top rope-...on….YOU.

Luna: -flustered- F-FINE! If you can defeat Rumble, you will be inserted into th-

Flash: Nonononononono-NO! Win, lose, or DRAW...I'm IN. THAT. MATCH. Or I'll be in EVERY MATCH! And you'll be NO MATCH...for my ANNOYANCE! -cheers- Yeah like how I tied that all in? -more cheers- So what's it gonna be….Mrs?

Luna: -paces back in forth on the ramp, holding her head- FINE! You've got it! You've got it….-the crowd cheers again-...you're in….

Flash: HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….yes! You're easy to crack...alright now get pretty boy out here!

-Without hesitation, Rumble's theme music plays, and he soon appears on the ramp, very angrily. Luna gives him very specific instructions, to which Rumble nods...angrily to. Rumble powerwalks to the ring. He enters the ring, takes a few selfies, and then cheapshots Flash Sentry as he disposes of Shining Armor from the ring. The referee from the last "match" re-enters the ring and rings the bell-

Match 4: Flash Sentry vs Rumble

-14 minutes later-

-Rumble goes for The Beauty Mark spinning heel kick, which Flash counters by catching him on the turn, and delivering a thunderous one armed powerbomb-

Vultarian: Impactful move.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*1….2….-Shining Armor finally recovers from Flash's attack, and slides into the ring, dropping a forearm across Flash's back. Unlike Shining's match, this match was NOT a No DQ match, so the bell rings immediately after, causing the crowd to boo at the ending of a great match-

-Shining gets to his feet as Flash rolls off of Rumble. Shining begins stomping on Flash, backing him into the corner. He takes off his jacket, and turns around to throw it behind him, but he is met with the Beauty Mark of Rumble, causing the crowd to cheer once again-

Crowd: RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUMBLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Rumble: -pointing at a downed Shining Armor- THIS IS YOUR FAULT! NOW I'VE GOT TO DEAL WITH BOTH OF YOU UGGOS! IF I GET A BLEMISH FROM ALL THIS STRESS, I SWEAR THAT I'M GONNA-

-Flash has become reaquainted with a standing position, and he uses this advantage to kick Rumble in the gut, which very quickly turns into a Flash Flood on the champion! Flash quickly pops up to his feet, and surveys his damage, before he does the "I GON BE CHAMPEEON" gesture with his hands-

Crowd: FLASH! AHAAAAA!

Flash: Master of the universe, BABY! -the crowd erupts in cheers as Flash slides out of the ring, as a bumper is shown, hyping an interview with Diane Ditzbrose, Beth Drollins, and Rosely Reigns...and that is NEXT!-

-As we come back from commercial, we see an interview conducted earlier in the day by Silver Shill. He, Ditzbrose, Drollins, and Reigns are all sitting in bar-stools. Now the three rookies are wearing attire more akin to SWAT outfits, though they are, naturally, still black. Drollins is wearing a black cap backwards, and Ditzbrose is wearing black gloves. Reigns has nothing different on that she hasn't worn before, other than the new getup. All three women have serious looks on their faces. Beth has her arms crossed, Diane has her hands clasped together, like in prayer, and Rosely has one hand on her thigh, and the other dangling off of the chair-

Silver: Diane, Beth, Rosely…-Beth nods at the mention of her name- It's been my pleasure to..knowing you guys for a little while now, and..working with you down at the developmental territory in CCW, and um...seems a bit odd, though, to...be conducting this interview today under these circumstances...it was 8 nights ago at Retribution...um, many people say that you came ou-

Ditzbrose: -eyes getting wider as she leans in a bit- MANY people…? Who are these people…? -Beth chuckles silently as Diane leans back to her original posture- Silver, if you gotta question to ask us…-shaking her head rapidly-...just ask….-her mouth opens as she holds out her hand, awaiting-

Silver: ...Okay. -Diane nods, her mouth still open, she leans in again as Silver asks his question- Are you three working DIRECTLY...with the general manager of Monday Night Lunacy...Luna?

Ditzbrose: -immediately the camera focuses on her- Nope. -the camera stays on her face for, probably too long as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, her jaw moving around-

Silver: Okay…..so if you're not working for Luna...then...why are you guys here?...

Drollins: -in her nasally voice- Ow, that's the question, Silver….that's the question you should be asking…-looks down as the camera zooms in on her face- Ya see we sat down at CCW...and we saw things clearly-CRYSTAL..clear, actually...you see -the begins whirling her finger in the air- EVERYBODY..around here...has to answer to the likes of the Celestias, and the Lunas, and Celestia and Luna..they have to answer to the Board of the Directors, and the Board of the Directors...ULTIMATELY has to answer..-puts her hands out- to the EWF Universe-the ALMIGHTY EWF Universe…-looks down again, before glancing up at Silver- What is that, Silver?...what is that? That's a popularity contest...and that's not right. That's wrong, Silver...we saw things...heading, in the wrong di-rection...we stepped in, and righted those wrongs...Silver we are a sword...that repels injustice...in EWF…

Silver: -taken aback- I mean, come on, girls...there's no denying that everything you've done so far has benefited Twilight Sparkle!

Drollins: -as Ditzbrose becomes uneasy in her chair, sliding left and right with her head down- Silver, it's COINCIDENCE…HAPPENSTANCE, ya ever heard of it?

Ditzbrose: It's not about BENEFITING Sparkle...it's about RIGHT...and WRONG...Twilight Sparkle was forced to defend her title against someone she had already defeated...that's wrong...rematch clauses AS A WHOLE are WRONG...you beat somebody YOU BEAT 'EM. That's that...so we stepped in...if it had been Lightning Dust we'd done the same thing...if Twilight had been the first champion, and Lightning Dust had beaten her at Proving Grounds, and Twilight had attacked her her first night as champion we'd have intervened on Lightning's behalf...being the first EVER champion in the EWF is a huge milestone...that should be celebrated, right? Well it's not so huge if you're a transitional champion, and lose it before the month ends…-kicks her feet up into the air-

Silver: -can't help but nod. He looks at Reigns- Uh, Rosley? I'd love to get your take on all of this….

Reigns: When I wanna say something...I'll say it…-licks her lips, and returns to being silent-

Ditzbrose: Look Shill we see what you're gettin' at okay? We hear EVERYTHING you guys are sayin'...we read EVERYTHING that's being written….okay? We know what you guys are thinkin'-look we're not renegades, we're not mercenaries-we're not the Mean Girls, we're not The Oddities, if you're lookin' for The Apple Dynasty go watch Sublime...we're about PRINCIPLES..we're about HONOR...where honor no longer exists, we're gonna step in-it's like she said…-points at Drollins-..we're a sword that repels injustice…

Drollins: Yup…

Ditzbrose: -looks down at Reigns, sliding his hands out- We're a sword that repels injustice…-pauses, before looking at Silver Shill-...we are The Sword….-leans in as Drollins meekly nods, already liking the name-

Silver: Okay, so-

Reigns: Aye, aye, ayeeeee….-stands up- I got somethin' to say…-re-adjusts her vest, before looking at Drollins and Ditzbrose-...we've said ENOUGH...this interview's over, man…-Reigns takes off her mic and drops it to the ground. Drollins takes hers off and tosses it behind her. Ditzbrose has a harder time finding hers, and when she does, she has an ever more difficult time getting it off. When she finally does, she throws it to the ground in frustration. Reigns stares at Silver Shill as she walks off, Drollins behind her. Ditzbrose nearly knocks over the stool as she gets up, and leaves behind Drollins. Silver Shill looks on, mostly satisfied with the answers he was given-

-This week, instead of the form of Amay Wythyst, we are met with her signature rocking chair right away. It rocks back and forth as she speaks all throughout the vignette.

Amay: Arima mira shirum malingta..azeiro copontias -she speaks in English, cutting off the speaking in tongues- Come out, come out WHEREVER you arrrrreee….-we hear her cackle in the background-...the wolf...will never lose sleep...worrying about the feelings of sheep...noco, noco..amitebianopo….but no one ever told….the sheep...that they outnumber the wolveeesss…-she repeats in multiple tones at once-..come out, come out...wherever you ARRREEEEE…-we hear more cackles as she continues to speak in her unknown language- ariba shimi bariba shirimi malingsana..azieno pocon tequesorianporgo...-we're coming…

*DEH!* -we see a blink and you'll miss it shot of the woman in the sheep mask as the sound effect plays, and then we go to commercial…-

-Back from commercial, we see Fleur De Lis in the ring as EGO's theme music plays. She poses while awaiting her opponent-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -the roof nearly explodes as Lightning Dust makes her way out to the arena-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 123 POOOUNDS! LLLLLIIGHTNNNNNNIING DUST!

Overdrive: Wow. Lightning Dust looks intense.

Vultarian: Indeed. She faces a tough test in the crafty Fleur De Lis here tonight.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Lightning Dust enters the ring, walks up to Fleur, and shoves her as Fleur continues posing-

Lightning: You look like a DOLL! Now pay attention to me so I can make you look like Raggedy Ann! -the crowd cheers immensely, as Fleur looks appalled-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST!

-Fleur, in retaliation, locks up with Lightning Dust, which officially starts off this match-

Match 5: Fleur De Lis vs Lightning Dust

-6 minutes later-

-So far, Fleur has been absolutely ruthless in regards to Lightning Dust. Right now, Lightning's neck is resting again the middle rope. Fleur walks over and places her knee over Lightning's neck, initiating a choke as she pulls up on the top rope with both hands to add extra leverage-

Ref: 1…..2…...3…...4….COME ON FLEUR BREAK THE HOLD! -Fleur breaks at the last second, and holds her hands up in front of the referee. She then lays a swift kick across Lightning's ribs, sending her to the mat on her back.

Fleur then proceeds to launch herself into the air using the ropes. She lands both knees on Lightning's stomach on the way down, and then poses over her body as a cover-

*1…...2..-Lightning kicks out after an early two, to which Fleur immediately responds by applying a body scissors to Lightning's midsection with her legs. Lightning writhes in pain, trying desperately to escape-

*3 minutes later*

-Lightning is currently trapped in a Stretch Muffler by Fleur. She's been in it for a good bit. Lightning begins knocking her other leg against Fleur's neck in an attempt to escape. She soon does, and as Fleur holds her neck, Lightning gets to her feet, and re-enters herself into the fight by executing a tilt-a-whirl headscissors on Fleur. Fleur's head crashes into the middle turnbuckle, though she is able to prevent further impact by landing on one knee.

Lightning quickly looks to build more momentum as she runs to the ropes, and springboards off of them. She flips herself over Fleur's body on the way down, landing on her feet and hooking her neck. She then looks to cap off the spectacular display with an inverted DDT, but Fleur counters by kicking out one of her legs from under her.

Fleur then bounces off of the ropes, and instead of doing something sweet, she anti-climatically slaps Lightning in the face, sending her to the mat and the crowd into a big rendition of "OOHHHH." Fleur grabs Lightning's legs, and vaults over her body into a pin-

*1…..2..-Lightning lifts her shoulders, along with Fleur's body off of the mat, and counters Fleur's pin with a backslide, making the crowd cheer-

*1...2…-Fleur wriggles her way out, quickly bounces off the ropes, and levels Lightning with an Axe Kick (also known officially as "Finial.")

-Fleur does yet another cocky cover, which is probably why she can only put Lightning away at 2 and a half-

*7 minutes later*

-It's quite obvious Lightning didn't expect this much of a fight out of Fleur De Lis, but that's exactly what she's gotten. A "THIS IS AWE-SOME" chant had even broken out 2 minutes before.

Lightning is currently on the apron as Fleur approaches her. Fleur stands on the middle rope, reaching over the others with both hands in order to grab Lightning Dust, and in a move never done before, suplexes Lightning Dust into the ring. The crowd eats it up, but begins to stand on their feet as Lightning actually lands on her feet!-

Overdrive: Wow.

-Lightning, now out of Fleur's grasp, sends a roundhouse kick into the back of her head. Fleur falls to the mat limp, and mere seconds later Lightning is flying off of the top rope with Astraphobia!-

*1…..2….3!* -the crowd immediately rises to their feet as once in a standing ovation-

Madden: Here is YOUURR WINNEEEERRR…..LLLLLIIIGGHTTTTNNIINNGG DUST!

-The replays are heavy in this match, and we are shown that as the key aspects of the match are shown again for our viewing purposes-

-Lightning pumps a fist as she continues to sit on the mat. She has clearly gained momentum as Final Reckoning nears. She gets to her feet, and waits as a pouting Fleur De Lis soon follows. Lightning stretches out her hand, and Fleur teases that she is going to shake it, but she ultimately winds up kicking Lightning in the gut and slamming her head into the mat. She continues to stomp on her already injured ribs, which didn't get any healthier after Lightning hit her finisher, until Twilight runs down to the ring to make the save. Fleur scurries away as Twilight slides into the ring. She watches her as she advances up the ramp. She then turns to meet Lightning with a smile.

Lightning: -holding her ribs- I didn't need your help….-she pushes past her and exits the ring, which frustrates Twilight. Lightning walks a few steps away from the ring, and then turns around- Worry about your match! Not me! -As Lightning says that, she is jumped from behind for the second time tonight, this time by Flitter and Cloudchaser. The sisters jab their forearms into her back as they run down the ring, sending Lightning to the cold steel below her feet.

The crowd boos as Twilight quickly acts, exiting the ring and Zseht pressing Cloudchaser off of the apron. She begins raining down punches on her until Flitter grabs her off of her sister and chucks her head first in the ringpost. She then places Twilight into the ring and taunts Twilight while she struggles to get back off the mat.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, the stronger sister, Cloudchaser has picked up Lightning Dust in an inverted backbreaker position. She stands in front of the ringpost, Lightning's front facing it, and begins ramming her injured ribs into it again and again. Flitter claps for her sister as the referee backs her up into the corner-

Overdrive: I guess we're having our next match now.

Vultarian: Might as well.

Overdrive: Yeah.

Match 6: Flitter w/ Cloudchaser vs Twilight w/ Lightning Dust(?) (She is currently in pain on the floor, but she is in no way supporting Twilight)

-4 minutes later-

-Just as Twilight starts to build momentum, Lightning Dust springboards into the ring and hits a woozy Flitter with a springboard facebuster. The ref calls for the bell. The fans cheer at the aerial prowess, but are upset because the match never really had a chance to get good.

Flitter rolls out of the ring, and Cloudchaser tries to intervene, but she jumps off of the apron before Lightning Dust can get her hands on her-

Madden: Here is your winner, by DISQUALIFICATION...FLITTER! -By this point Twilight has approached Lightning Dust, who isn't pleased with the amount of revenge she got, which was hardly any. Outside the ring the sisters have reunited, and they are celebrating their fluke win like they had both won duel ownership of the Eternal Women's championship-

Twilight: I was just getting started, Lightning! Why did you have to disrupt the match like that?

Lightning: Those bitches attacked me from behind! I was just trying to get some revenge!

Twilight: But it was MY match! And they attacked me TOO! I could've gotten revenge for both ME AND you…

Lightning: I did more damage to her in 5 seconds than you did all match!

Twilight: Really now? -extends her hand to the outside- Then why is she celebrating?

Lightning: She just beat the champ...something I plan to do in 3 weeks…

Twilight: So-so what? This was a statement more than anything else?!

Lightning: Don't ever try to figure me out, Sparkle...you'll just wind up fracturing that big ol' brain of yours….-Lightning hops out of the ring, and scares off Flitter and Cloudchaser to the back. She smirks, and turns around to give Twilight a shrug. Twilight continues to rack her brain wondering what she had done to deserve all of this torment. We go to commercial as a bumper hypes up our main event: Rarity vs Cadance, for a shot at Sunset Shimmer's Crater Chick championship-

*Sunset's locker room…*

-Sunset and Shining are still sitting on their couch, except now Shining is holding an ice pack against his forehead-

Sunset: Wow…-shaking her head- Lightning really is SO ungrateful….-Sunset pauses when she hears Shining groan in pain- Awwwwww! Are you okay, sweetie?

Shining: -grimaces his eyes shut before looking at Sunset as lovingly as he can- You don't need to worry about me, Sunny...I'm fine….-grabs at his head as more pain shoots through it-

Sunset: Nonsense…-she grabs the bag of ice out of Shining's hand- Why, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make sure you're in the BEST physical condition possible before your match at Last Reckoning? -she begins to open the bag up-

Shining: Yeah….which I now have to RE-strategize for! I can't believe that son of a bitch wormed his way into my title m-AHHH!

Sunset: Shh shh shhhhhh…-running a hand through Shining's hair- Don't stress yourself out, baby….I wouldn't worry about Flash….you've beat him before…-she takes a cube of ice out of the bag- and I just KNOW you'll do it again….-Sunset licks the icecube, and applies it solely to Shining's forehead-

Shining: Ohhhh! I'm feeling better ALREADY, Sunny…

Sunset: -smirks- Hmph. -she leans into Shining's ear- Guess I've got the TOUCH….-she begins to nibble on Shining's ear as we fade to black-

-Back from commercial, we are now situated in Rumble's locker room. He is sitting on his red feathered sofa, both hands on his head. Bulk Biceps stands behind the couch, his arms crossed-

Flitter: Beat the champ, girl! Ya-YES! -Flitter and Cloudchaser slap all of their hands together and clasps their fingers-

Cloudchaser: Lyra and Bon Bon think they derailed our career? HA! You just beat TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Flitter: I KNOW! I'm going places!

Cloudchaser: I'M going places!

Both: -the girls pause- WE'RE going places!

Cloudchaser: YOU should go ask for a title shot!

Flitter: Hmmm...I think I will!

Cloudchaser: I'll go with you!

Flitter: Okay-

Rumble: -standing up from his seat in rage- GOOOOOOOOO! GET OUT AND ASK HER ALREADY! -he falls down on the sofa- My head is pounding….

-Flitter and Cloudchaser sit down next to him worriedly-

Flitter: What's wrong, Rumble?

Cloudchaser: Yeah...we were just celebrating...it's a big night for us!

Rumble: *ultra long sigh* ….I'm sorry….it's just...why should I have to defend my title in ANOTHER triple threat match? I have enough to worry about already!

Flitter: But-...but Rumble...you said you wanted to PROVE yourself!

Rumble: And I'd like to think I DID. Any other doubters I have are simply JEALOUS….besides, I competed in that triple threat match last month on MY terms. This time, some spiky-haired "bad boy" decides to force his hand, and INTERJECT himself in MY business! Shining Armor was enough! I EARNED my title, and NEITHER him or Flash Sentry have earned ANYTHING!

Cloudchaser: You're right! It's nothing but unfair….

Flitter: We could put in a good word for you at Luna's office if you want.

Rumble: -smiles- Thank you, girls….I'm….also sorry for being so distant lately…

Cloudchaser: Awww, don't worry about it!

Flitter: Yeah! You're an important little man...now more than ever! You can take all the selfies you want...me and Cloudy aren't offended.

Rumble: -chuckles- You make me feel so lucky…-Flitter and Cloudchaser smile, and each give Rumble a kiss on his cheeks- Now. Go to Ms. Luna, and spread to her my displeasement over decision!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser hop up from the sofa, wave goodbye, and leave the locker room. Rumble hears Bulk Biceps chuckling behind him. He turns around-

Bulk Biceps: That was really sweet…."little man"...

Rumble: -pointing a executory finger- You shut up! -Bulk's grin drops- And go get me my Neutrogena….all this added pressure has given me a zit! -gasps- Is that a SECOND zit?! EEECCCHHH! What am I, some greasy, underpaid fast food worker? -he looks back at Bulk again- GO! -Bulk quickly stumbles off to the bathroom, as Rumble looks back at his phone, passing out as he discovers a record THIRD zit on his face-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: The Carnage Champion is passed out.

Overdrive: Yeah.

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak tru-ue…* -the crowd begins another tirade of boos as Diamond Tiara's music hits for the second time tonight. This time, however, only she appears on the ramp. Alone-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome….DIIIAAMMOONDD...TIAAARRAA!

Overdrive: Wow. Diamond Tiara looks lovely.

Vultarian: Indeed. What do you think she's coming out for?

Overdrive: Dunno.

Vultarian: Me neither.

-Diamond Tiara enters the ring, and grabs the mic out of his hand, giving Madden a stern look as he exits the ring-

Crowd: NI-INE SEC-ONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NI-INE SEC-ONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NI-INE SEC-ONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NI-INE SEC-ONDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Diamond: Shut up, losers…-the crowd boos mercilessly, as Diamond cracks up with hearty laughter- Hoh man...I'm so glad I have you foreskins to entertain me! -more boos- Hmmm...speaking of entertainment, I want to entertain a little idea of mine….buuuuttt...I need someone very...SPECIAL...to help me….he he! So, Scootaloo! Get out here, you reject!

-The crowd boos until Scootaloo's music hits, which sends them into a frenzy of cheers. Scootaloo appears on the ramp with Berry Punch, which Diamond Tiara doesn't seem to pleased by. They both walk to the ring to confront Diamond Tiara.

Scootaloo and Berry enter the ring, to which Diamond Tiara humors them by fetching a microphone for each of them. Berry Punch is confused, but Scootaloo knows she is still up to no good-

Diamond: I see you brought HER with you…-she looks at Berry Punch with malice-

Scootaloo: Of course I did! No matter what you and your friends do, Berry Punch is still my friend!

Berry: That's right, ya tootie fruity snooty bitch-a-roody-doody! -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: WHAT SHE SAID! WHAT SHE SAID! WHAT SHE SAID! WHAT SHE SAID!

Diamond: Well, I would've PREFERRED if we were ALONE for this occasion, but I guess losers...attract OTHER losers…-snootily giggles-

Scootaloo: Yeah, yeah, we get it, enough of this! What do you want?

"Hold on….here I coooooooooooooooome."

-In no time at all, Tom lands in the ring. Maud hops off, garnering many crowd cheers-

Maud: Alright, I'm here. -She turns around to look at Tom- This is where I get off, sexy. -Tom begins to gracefully float into the air- See you lateeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr….-she turns around- Hi, Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: -Smiles- Hello, Maud.

Berry: Goddammit….

Crowd: HEL-LO MAUD! HEL-LO MAUD! HEL-LO MAUD!

Maud: -looking out at the crowd- Oh hello. -She stands to the other side of Scootaloo-

Diamond: -Doesn't know whether to be angry or pinch herself- Now why are YOU out here?!

Maud: Because you are a bully. I hate bullies. Also, Scootaloo is my friend.

Berry: We were doing fine WITHOUT ya….-looks at Maud angrily-

Maud: Well, I disagreed. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Tom had a family emergency…

Berry: What, did he lose his luster?

Scootaloo: Girls, please….thank you for coming, Maud…

Maud: Oh, it was my pleasure. And that was quite funny, Berry.

Scootaloo: -as Berry grumbles to herself- And we're all GOING to need to be out here just in case your girlish goons decide to make an appearance…

Diamond: Not going to happen. I've let them know that they aren't needed. This is something I need to do by MYSELF…

Scootaloo: Well...what is it?

Diamond: Hopefully this doesn't startle you, but...I really hate your GUTS….

Scootaloo: Nah, really? I never would've guessed, what with the 10 years plus of constant torture and afflictions…

Diamond: -narrows her eyes- And I KNOW you hate me….so, it's simple….there is not a greater pleasure I get in this world than the one I get when I am making your life MISERABLE…

Berry: You better watch what ya say, ya rotten piece'a sh-

Scootaloo: Easy, Berry...don't worry...she can't hurt me…

Diamond: Maybe not EMOTIONALLY, but PHYSICALLY? Oh YES I can….I can do that EXTREMELY well…and you know, it's funny you say that, because I now know...why you were my FAVORITE…

Scootaloo: Your...your favorite?

Diamond: To bully, duh!...It's because you gave me the most to work with...and when I had gone far enough...you were the one who cried the most….Apple Bloom got upset, but she was pretty stable when it came to emotions...Sweetie Belle was the girliest out of you three-hell, her sister makes DRESSES! But she didn't cry as much as you did, Scootaloo…-gains a wicked grin- The tomboy...the one who claimed she was the "strongest," the one who prided herself on being just like Rainbow Dash...was really the most weak, frail and PATHETIC girl at school! You made it sooooooooo EASY….

Scootaloo: -puffs her chest- Things are different now….I'm not a little girl anymore…

Diamond: You might be right, but you're ALONE...you can call those two neanderthals shoulder-to-shoulder your "friends"...but in this business, if you didn't know somebody before, you'll NEVER know them…

Berry: Bullshit, missy! I'll give my career to protect Scootaloo!

Maud: Me too.

Diamond: Isn't that sweet? I miss those two blank-souls actually...do you have any idea how awkward it is bullying...well, people older than you? -Gestures to Maud and Berry-

Berry: If by bullying you mean getting your ass beat in nine seconds, then ya...I suppose that'd be pretty awkward…-the crowd cheers-

Diamond: SHUT UP! -The crowd begins to chant "NI-INE SEC-ONDS," but Diamond begins to scream over them- NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! -Scootaloo grins, and turns around to yuk it up with Berry Punch. Diamond cannot take it, and she lunges at Scootaloo, bashing her in the head with the mic when her back is turned. Scootaloo falls on top of Berry, knocking them both to the mat.

Maud scrambles to catch her, but Diamond slides under the ring in the nick of time, quickly walking to the top of the ramp as Berry escapes from beneath Scootaloo. Berry walks up to Maud and shoves her-

Berry: How the hell could you let her get away?!

Maud: It...it all happened so fast…

Berry: Probably too busy counting them worthless damn rocks in your hood-

Maud: Tunic.

Berry: Whatever the ungodly hell it is, it's ridiculous!

Diamond: -standing at the top of the ramp with the upper hand- You want payback for all those years of abuse?! You want to make me PAY?! You want to hurt me like I hurt YOU?! You cost me a month of my career! YOU'RE the bitch, NOT ME! Either way….you'll get your chance to shut me up….Final Reckoning! You leave the misfits behind, I leave the meanies behind! We are going to SETTLE this! We fought on the first episode of Lunacy, and that was just a small SAMPLE of what I have in store for you! I am going to EVISCERATE you, Scootaloo! And nobody will weep for you...because nobody gives a DAMN! NOBODY HAS EVER GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT YOU!

-The crowd boos, until Scootaloo responds with a rousing "YOU'RE ON!" That makes the crowd cheer once again. Diamond Tiara drops the mic to the ground, and basically skips backstage-

-Berry Punch continues to bicker with Maud, Maud taking most of it, as we take our final commercial-

-Back from commercial, Madden is back to standing in the middle of the ring, as we prepare for our main event-

Madden: *ding ding ding* The following contest, scheduled for ONE FAAALL! Is, to determine the number 1 contender, for Sunset Shimmer's CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP, at FINAAALLL RECKONIIING!

*It seems you're waiting for nothing…* -a multitude of cheers sound off as Cadance enters the arena for the second time tonight-

Madden: Introducing FIRST! From CRYSTALVILLE! Weighing in at 135 POOOUNDS! CAAADAAANCCEEEE!

-Cadance walks down the aisle, and slides into the ring from her side. She continues tumbling in the ring until she falls out from the other side. She cackles, and re-enters the ring, taking a seat in the middle of it-

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -even more cheers, maybe some because of the person accompanying Rarity to ringside...just maybe-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring, by FLUTTERSHY! -super amount of cheers- From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 128 POOOUNDS! RRRRRRRRARITYYYYYYYY!

-Fluttershy shyly walks behind Rarity. Rarity stops walking down the ramp, and tells Fluttershy to let loose-

Fluttershy: -gulps, before throwing her fingers into the air- Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! -the crowd begins to do it as well, though you can't really hear them because Rarity's theme music is too loud. But you know they're doing it-

-Rarity climbs the apron, and prepares herself as Cadance waves at her from her seat in the middle of the ring-

Rarity: ….Ho boy….-she climbs through the ropes, and stands in a corner. The "Yay" chants die down as soon as Fluttershy stops doing them-

Fluttershy: Go Rarity...Woo hoo…..

Crowd: LET'S GO RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Cadance: Yeah! Good luck, Rarity! -shakes Rarity's hand at rapid pace as she continues to sit-

Rarity: -grunts- Yes, yes! Thank you, darling.

Main Event: Number 1 Contenders Match for Crater Chick Championship: Rarity w/ Fluttershy vs Cadance

-As soon as the bell rings, Cadance kips up from her spot and dropkicks Rarity in the corner. At an incredible pace she begins throwing fists at Rarity like an insane asylum escapee. Many of the punches don't even connect, but the ones that do cause a lot of damage. Rarity's right eye begins to swell shut as Rarity, in a fit of desperation, kicks Cadance in her injured leg. Rarity is clearly frustrated as she realizes that Cadance wasn't kidding, she really isn't a sweet girl anymore. Rarity is going to have to fight for herself if she wants to win this match, because it's clear that Cadance is willing to do anything to take her spot-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Cadance hasn't wrestled in over a month thanks to that injured leg.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-13 minutes later-

-Rarity has stayed true to her impromptu game plan, which was to target Cadance's leg, which she even admitted wasn't fully healed. That brace was definitely like a big target on her leg. Rarity currently has Cadance trapped in the ever-excruciating Indian Deathlock. Cadance reaches over to grab a handful of Rarity's hair, which only excites Cadance more as she begins to sadistically smirk at the pain she is experiencing-

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4!-Cadance lets go of the hair in time. Her and Rarity then get into a slapfest with each other, as the submission hold begins to lose its grasp. After about 18 fast-paced slaps, Cadance is able to overturn the submission, to which Rarity quickly reaches the ropes before Cadance can apply any pressure. The fans clap at the display, Cadance's cheeks pinker than usual, and Rarity getting some color on her skin in the process-

*11 minutes later*

-Rarity looks to finish off Cadance with The Sequin Special, but Cadance breaks free of her grasp and headbutts the back of Rarity's head with the back of her head to escape. As Rarity turns around, Cadance is primed to hit her with Heart to Heart. She opts to pin Rarity rather unusually-

*1….2…3!* -the crowd cheers for another great match, as Fluttershy looks very disappointed for Rarity-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER, and the NUMBER ONE CONTENDER...to the CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIIIIPP...CADAAANCCEEEE!

Overdrive: Great match.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Cadance runs around the ring until Rarity stops her-

Rarity: That was a tough fight, darling, and the better woman came out on top…

Cadance: -successfully shakes Rarity's hand- I told you I would do ANYTHING…

Rarity: -giggles- Indeed, you did...I've never wrestled like that before...it was quite fun!

Cadance: First time for me, too! Let's do it again sometime, alright?

Rarity: Absolutely…

*Sunset's locker room…*

Sunset: Oh gag me…

Shining: Heh, with pleasure….

Sunset: -her eyes widen and she laughs- Stop it, you!

Shining: You're not worried at all, are you?

Sunset: About my match? -Shining nods- Now why would I be worried when I have the greatest boyfriend in the world?

Shining: You flatter me, Ms. Shimmer…

Shining: -flutters her eyelashes, and leans in for a kiss- I try my best…

-Before Shining can grope Sunset, the lovers are interrupted as Flash Sentry barges into their locker room. Sunset shrieks as Flash big boots Shining over the couch-

Sunset: FLASH!

Flash: Hey, babe! Remember me?! -Flash stands on top of the sofa, and jumps off of it, delivering an elbow drop to Shining Armor. He then dives over the sofa, and takes a casual seat like nothing happened. He pats the spot next to him- Would you like to have a seat?

Sunset: SNIPS! SNAILS! GET YOUR ASSE-

-Flash leaps at Sunset, and forces her against a wall. Shining begins stirring, so Flash grabs a vase and smashes it against his face. He then pushes the entire sofa over onto him, causing Sunset to shriek even more-

Sunset: SHIN-Flash puts a hand over her mouth, silencing her-

Flash: …..You're so beautiful when you're laced with fear…-takes a long whiff of Sunset's hair-...Maybelline….did he buy it for you? -Sunset nods, Flash's hand still encasing her mouth- What a lousy piece of shit….I bought you Amber Imperial, you little slut….ah well, s'not like it matters anymore...because at Final Reckoning, I'm CASTRATING your little boy toy, and I'm gonna be Carnage Champion….that's what you wanted from me, right? To be CHAMPION? Well, thanks so fucking much for planning my career out FOR ME! -puts pressure on Sunset as she is trapped against the walls- I don't need you….-he lets her go- I never needed you...I think I'll go fuck that Cadance chick…-Sunset scowls- She seems like my type of girl….-Flash re-approaches Sunset, and gives her the faintest of pecks on the forehead- God...you fucking bitch….-without another word, he turns around and walks out of the locker room, the show going off the air with Sunset sliding down to the floor against the wall and burying her face into her crossed arms-

Match Results:

Clip Clop and Dance Fever defeated Hoops & Dumb-Bell, NION Lights, and SLIME (4:17)  
>Bon Bon defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall (12:26)<br>Silver Shill defeated Shining Armor by pinfall (1:38)  
>Flash Sentry defeated Rumble by disqualification (14:21)<br>Lightning Dust defeated Fleur De Lis by pinfall (17:42)  
>Flitter defeated Twilight Sparkle by disqualification (4:13)<br>Cadance defeated Rarity by pinfall (24:24)

Matches announced for Final Reckoning:

Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust - Eternal Women's Championship  
>Shining Armor vs Rumble vs Flash Sentry - Carnage Championship<br>Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance - Crater Chick Championship  
>Bon Bon and Lyra vs Turf and Silver Spoon - Chick Combo Championship<br>Scootaloo vs Diamond Tiara  
>Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Battle Royal: Canterlot Class vs. NION Lights vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. Hoops and Dumb-Bell vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious vs. Dance Fever and Clip Clop<p> 


	88. Sublime - 3-9-14

*These are fireworks. They work fire*  
>Dragon Roberts: Welcome much to Firday Night Silbume. It's bound eventfulness.<br>Whooves: God dammit Roberts, I was supposed to do the entry.  
>Roberts: I introduce quality though.<br>Discord: It's true, his introduction is much more interesting that your usual travel Whooves.  
>Roberts: Thanks Discrod.<br>Whooves: God, at this rate I'm going to be bonkers come month's end.  
>*Out of time,so say good-bye!*<br>Whooves: Here comes Commander Hurricane, who was once again foiled last week by a strange masked assailant, however it seems she left her bodyguards and Squire behind tonight.  
>Discord: She can handle herself without them for one night.<br>-Commander Hurricane enters the ring with mic in hand-  
>Commander Hurricane: I stand before you, as a warrior filled with rage and frustration. Last week, a pathetic coward who still hides their face once again interfered in my affairs. An honorless rat who has no business being here, and no stake in MY battle with Daring Do. No searching I do will bring this plebian out of hiding, so….I'll play it their way. Last week, during the cowardly act of attacking my Squire, this masked figure dropped a note. The note instructed me to appear tonight on Sublime without any of my usual here I am, I'm fully confident in my ability to defeat this slime on my own, afterall, if they were a worthy opponent they wouldn't of been hiding all this time. So, whoever you are, I did what you want, now show yourself!<br>-A few moments and nothing happens-  
>Hurricane: Did you hear me? I said BRING YOUR WORTHLESS DUNG SHOVELING SELF OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!<br>*I'm a cult of personality!*  
>Roberts: Genarel Maneger Celesita!<br>-Commander Hurricane looks at Celestia with an unamused face-  
>Hurricane: This is not the time nor the place for your antics Celestia. I'm ready to mercilessly beat the first person who crosses me tonight, even you.<br>Celestia: First off, it's General Manager Celestia to , you wouldn't have the , the reason I'm out here. -The masked figure steps out on to the stage- Your challenge has been accepted, and I figured it would make for a good first match.  
>-A ref runs out into the ring as the masked figure enters and faces off with Commander Hurricane-<br>Discord: This masked figure has certainly caused a fair amount of chaos, but I think the time of Hurricane's revenge has arrived.  
>Match 1: Commander Hurricane vs. ?<p>

*8 Minutes later*

-Commander Hurricane hits a Legion on the masked figure,while she is downed Hurricane starts attempting to pull off her mask-  
>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane now attempting to reveal the idenitity of her newest nemesis.<br>Roberts: Would great to have mystery shown man. Truth set freedom.  
>-As the mask is about to come off the masked figure elbows Commander Hurricane in the face and gets back to her feet after pulling the mask back into place-<br>*6 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: This strange masked figure has been putting up a long and hard fight against Commander Hurricane.<br>Discord: It's just beginner's luck. Commander Hurricane is the true bringer of destruction on this show.  
>-Commander Hurricane puts the masked figure in a headlock and again tries to remove the mask, but the masked fighter elbows her in the stomach and hits a ? on her-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-The crowd cheers as the masked figure makes a quick exit from the ring, meanwhile Commander Hurricane regains her senses and goes into a screaming rage as she realizes her enemy has gotten away-<br>*Commercial*  
>-When the camera returns several Apple Dynasty members are in the ring-<br>Discord: So many hicks, it's like Tennessee in the ring right now.  
>Dr. Whooves: The Apple Dynasty showing up in force after last weeks assault on Canterlot Class which injured Red Delicious, one of their members, and thus prevented one of the two Apple Dynasty teams in the Combos of Carnage number one Contender's match at Final Reckoning, from competing.<br>-A replay of last week's events shows-  
>Dr. Whooves: To see anything else you might of missed from last week, download the EWF app on iphone or android.<br>Roberts: Nice Wohovees nobody EWF app.  
>Discord: Yeah, seriously.<br>Applejack: Last week, durin' what should of been a good ol' fashioned fight between two teams, a cousin of mine was brutally assualted far further than the match called for, he was so injured that he and his twin brother will no longer be able to compete for the oppurtunity they've been waitin' for. Now, the Apple family don't take this sorta thing lightly, and we ain't gonna stand for this crap. So we're challengin' the Canterlot Class to a three versus three tag team match in tonight's main event, and if they don't have the guts to come out here and fight, then we have other ways of serving them what they got comin'. -Cheers-  
>*Fanceh music*<br>Octavia: Well isn't this a rare sight? Every single uneducated, uncultured, inbred redneck in the Sublime locker room gathered together in the ring. Were you too poor to afford a different place for your family reunion?  
>Applejack: Tough words pardner. You want to come in here and say that all again?<br>Octavia: Oh, you need me to repeat myself? I'm sorry, I talked too fast, I forget how small and under developed the brains of you hicks are sometimes. Let me try again. .INBRED.  
>-Hoity Toity and Blueblood chuckle-<br>Big MacIntosh: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooope.  
>Octavia: Impressive vocabulary.<br>Applejack: Did ya'll come out here just to throw 'round fightin' words are do ya actually have the guts to fight later?  
>Hoity Toity: We accept your little challenge, such as it is. Although it's surprising that your backwoods family didn't get the message last week. We are better than you, in every way. If you continue to cross our path, we will continue to injure you, every single one. Honestly, the show would be a better place with the trash cleaned up.<br>Braeburn: Now listen here, we've done had enough of over-dressed, prissy, arrogant, pansies like yourselves. All you "high class" people are always trying to put down the hard-working, good natured folk, all because you think you're better than everyone else. Well, were gonna show ya'll who's better tonight.  
>Blueblood: You hicks wouldn't know how to do the hard work if it wasn't for the educated and elite teaching you how to do it. It's disgraceful, you should be bowing down and kissing our feet. Send out whoever you choose against us in the main event tonight, we'll defeat whoever you elect and remind you all who your betters are.<br>-Canterlot Class exits the ring, The Apple Dynasty leaves as well with the exception of Apple Bloom-  
>Discord: It'll be great seeing those stupid hicks get what's coming to them.<br>Dr. Whooves: Canterlot Class started this if I remember right...  
>Discord: If Apple Dynasty would just stay out of the way they'd be fine.<br>Roberts: Well apples have point but Canterlot Glass good too, so don't know man either way.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, now approaching the ring, accompanied by Aloe, standing five-foot, five inches tall, weighing in at 123 pounds, she is one half of the Sublime Tag Team Champions, Lotus Blossom!  
>-Lotus Blossom enters the ring and starts squaring off with Apple Bloom-<br>Match 2: Apple Bloom vs. Lotus Blossom/w Aloe  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Lotus Blossom Irish Whips Apple Bloom against the ropes, as she bounces back she hits Lotus with a high knee, she then picks her up for a Late Bloomer, but Lotus counters and hits her with a Detox-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out-*<br>Roberts: Close man, Apple could lose one second only.  
>-As Lotus picks Apple Bloom up for another finisher she counters and hits the Late Bloomer-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: And here is your winner, Apple Bloom!<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns backstage where Ace is repeatedly bouncing a tennis ball off the wall and hitting it back with his racket, before getting interrupted by Zack Ryder-<br>Zack Ryder: Yo bro, wha-  
>-Ace misses the next shot-<br>Ace: AAAAGGGHHH! MOTHERFUCKER! YOU DISTRACTED ME!  
>Ryder: Uhhhh...<br>Ace: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT RYDER?!  
>Ryder: Just calm down bro...<br>Ace: -Grits teeth- I am VERY calm!  
>Ryder: Ok, look, you know how that Red whatever guy was injured last week? Well, obviously his team's out now, and Celestia needs another tag team for that match at Final Reckoning, so...<br>Ace:Wait a sec? You're suggesting that we team up? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PPFFFFTTTTT! BAAHAHA...  
>Ryder: Now ju-<br>Ace: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>Ryder: You don-<br>Ace: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>Ryder: You done now?<br>Ace: Yeah, that was a great joke. I don't laugh much, but that was golden.  
>Ryder: I wasn't joking.<br>Ace:...Me and you? A tag team?  
>Ryder: Look broski, I know we have had some beef lately, but we ain't getting any where with the way we've been going, this is our chance to get into the spotlight. We don't have to like each other to take down the other dudes on this brand.<br>Ace: Fine, but if you double-cross me, YOU ARE DEAD.  
>-Ace walks off while Ryder shakes his head-<br>Ryder: Ace just had to be the only guy I could ask...I'm so gonna regret this.  
>Whooves: Ryder and Ace? I don't see much cohesion in this combination, but I suppose they'll get the chance to prove themselves later tonight, General Manager Celestia has set up a match to refill the 4th Sublime slot in the number one-contender's match at Final Reckoning.<br>Discord: I see great potential in this team. They're gonna cause a lot of chaos on their opponents, or turn on each other. Either way it'll be a good showing.  
>Roberts: Ace hard control but Redyr cool bro man I don't know.<br>*Dubstep music*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and will determine the number one contender for the International Championship at Final Reckoning. Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds, and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch is riding high after her victory over Octavia at Retribution, winning the first ever EWF Extreme Rules match.  
>Discord: One victory doesn't make a good superstar, I think Vinyl will find her opponent tonight a huge challenge.<br>Roberts: I like substep.  
>*It's my life!*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Manhatten, standing five foot, five inches tall, and weighing 138 pounds, Babs Seed!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here's another young woman who's made her presence known on Sublime, she may not of yet been in any title matches, but she's been in the ring with Sublime's greatest fighters and managed to hold her own in every match.<br>Discord: And she's won more than one match, that's an advantage.  
>Whooves: Oh lay off Discord.<br>Discord: Ehehehehehe.  
>Roberts: I like Jon Bovi.<br>Match 3: International Championship #1 Contender's Match, Vinyl Scratch vs. Babs Seed  
>-7 minutes later-<br>-Vinyl Scratch and Babs Seed are trading punches when Vinyl surprises Babs with a Cross-Fade, she then climbs the ropes and hits a Bass Drop-  
>*1..2...-Kick-out!-<br>Whooves: Babs Seed holding on by a thread.  
>Roberts: Drop the Bsas.<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch goes for another Bass Drop, only this time Babs Seed raises her knees up, causing Vinyl to roll over in pain, Babs stands her up at hits the Rotten Core-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the International Championship, Babs Seed!<br>Discord: Hah, I knew Babs was going to win. She might even give Daring a run for her money.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Rainbow Dash in the ring with the mic-  
>Rainbow Dash: So last week, I agreed to a deal, which probably wasn't the best deal...that said that Trixie would get to pick my opponent every week for the next three weeks, and if I get through it all I get to pick the match type for our fight at Final Reckoning. And some people have called my stupid for accepting it, well it might of been stupid, but I don't back down from anything. I'm going to prove that I can handle anything that Trixie throws at me, and once that's all done I'm going to pick a match that'll put Trixie in my world, and then I will be the one to end her precious little undefeated streak. So come Trixie, hit me with your best shot.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish? Is Trixie crazy? This will likely be quick.<br>Discord: Hold on there, Photo Finish might have had some bad luck lately, but that's only because of employee issues. She's a crafty and manipulative woman, don't count her out.  
>Roberts: Yeah Nice Whooves, don't hate mate Photo Finnish.<br>Whooves: Actually she's of German descent.  
>Roberts: You know what mean Nice Whoevs.<br>-A ref enters the ring to start the match-  
>Match 4: Rainbow Dash vs. Photo Finishw Pretty Vision  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash hits a Sonic Raindrop and makes the pin, however Photo Finish grabs the lower rope, as Rainbow Dash pulls her up she pokes her in the eyes and punches her, then hitting her with a Photo Opt-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Photo Finish: Pretty Vision! GET ZE CHAIR!  
>-Pretty Vision searches for a chair as Rainbow Dash gets back to her feet and starts fighting Photo Finish-<br>Pretty Vision: I found a chair!  
>-Pretty Vision throws the chair into the ring and hits Rainbow Dash by accident, causing the ref to call the match-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, by disqualification, Rainbow Dash!  
>-Photo Finish gets red in the face-<br>Pretty Vision: Oh God here it comes...  
>Photo Finish: You blathering idiot! You've costed me yet another victory! I've had enough of your failures, I'm gonna beat you so har-<br>-Rainbow Dash sends Photo Finish out of the ring with a surprise drop-kick, causing the crowd to cheer-  
>Photo Finish: I'll deal with you backstage my worthless employee. As for you Miss Dash, Enjoy your petty victory! I would of beaten you if not for my imcomptent accomplice!<br>-Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes as the two head backstage-  
>*Commercial*<br>-Thunderlane is walking backstage when suddenly the lights go out, as they flicker back on Underbaker is in front of him-  
>Underbaker: Hello Thunderlane.<br>Thunderlane: Oh God you again, what the hell do you want?  
>Underbaker: Revenge, cold hard revenge, I-<br>Thunderlane: Yeah,Yeah, I screwed you over at Proving Grounds, you're gonna throw me into a pile of donuts and try to steal my title, blah blah blah. Nobody cares.  
>Underbaker: You joke now, but when I'm done you will BEG for mercy. I will confront you week after week from now until Final Reckoning, I will slowly weaken and destroy your will to fight, and be the time the title match comes you will have nothing left and I will utterly destroy you.<br>Thunderlane: Uh-huh, I'm not really feeling that degraded ye-  
>-Underbaker picks Thunderlane up by the throat and tosses him into a nearby vending machine-<br>Underbaker: REST...IN...PASTRIES!  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Thunderlane's going to go through hell this month.<br>Discord: You don't mess with bakers, they've been through more crap than anyone can imagine.  
>Dr. Whooves: Like inflated icing prices?<br>Roberts: Bakers are for donots and pasriets.  
>*Steam Engine sounds*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, and will determine the 4th Sublime tag team to participate in the Number One Contender's match for the Combos of Carnage Champoinship at Final Reckoning! Introducing first, from Denver, weighing 217 pounds, standing six foot, one inche tall, Steamer!  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And his partner, from Manhatten, weighing 208 pounds, standing five foot, ten inches tall, Uncle Wing!  
>-Uncle Wing emerges in a strange but eloquent outfit, he approaches the ring with a Crystal Ball in hand-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like it's going to be one odd-ball team against another in this match.  
>Roberts: I want a Cystal Ball.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And their opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 210 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Ace!<br>-Ace walks down the ramp with ball and racket in hand, at one point he hits the ball towards the ring, Uncle Wing narrowly avoids getting hit in the face by it, it lands on the announce table and spills Dr. Whoove's tea-  
>Dr. Whooves: BLOODY HELL! Watch where you're hitting that ball!<br>-Discord and Roberts crack up-  
>Dr. Whooves: Of course you two crackos think it's funny...<br>*WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOOO*  
>Baritone: And introducing his partner, from Long Island, New York, weighing 214 pounds, and standing six foot, two inches tall, Zack Ryder!<br>Dr. Whooves: Zack Ryder definitely has the most momentum out of any of the other men in this match, as long as he and Ace can maintain some semblance of cohesion, they might have this in the bag.  
>Discord: None of these other fools have even won a match before. Ryder is undefeated so far.<br>Roberts: You guys should watch Zuck Redyr's touyube videos.  
>Match 5: Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Qualifying Match, Steamer and Uncle Wing vs. Ace and Zack Ryder<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Uncle Wing hits a Buyer Beware on Ace and makes a pin-<br>*1..2..-Kick-out!-*  
>-Ace elbows Uncle Wing in the gut and then follows up with a kick in the face before crawling to the corner and tagging in Ryder, however Uncle Wing also tags in Steamer-<br>-Steamer and Ryder charge at each other, with Steamer hitting a clothesline on Ryder, he then picks Ryder up and goes to hit an Iron Horse, but Ryder reverses it into a Rough Ryder-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Zack Ryder and Ace!  
>-Zack Ryder gets on top of the turnbuckle and starts fist pumping, meanwhile Ace starts yelling at Uncle Wing and Steamer-<br>Ace: WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU! EAT IT FUCKERS! WE'RE GOING TO FINAL RECKONING AND YOU AREN'T! MUHAHAHAHA!  
>Dr. Whooves: Well Ace seems...excited...<br>Discord: Ehh...he needs to put more emotion into it.  
>*Commercial*<br>-Amira and Haakim storm into Celestia's office-  
>Amira: Celestia! You need to do something about that demented dentist! She's insane, she won't stop stalking me, I could be ambushed at any time.<br>Celestia: That sounds like your problem.  
>Amira: What?! You need to protect your talent, who knows what that lunatic might be willing to do to me...you saw how she became last week.<br>Celestia: Great wasn't it?  
>-Colgate enters the office-<br>Colgate: Oh hello there Amira, I've been looking for you.  
>Amira: Be gone you demon!<br>Colgate: Not until I get a match against you at Final Reckoning, and I want your little boyfriend in there too.  
>Amira: Haakim and I are in a purely professional relationship.<br>Colgate: Riiiiiggght.  
>Celestia: I like this idea. Colgate vs. Amira and Haakim in a handi-cap match at Final Reckoning, it's booked!<br>-Colgate gives Amira and Haakim an evil grin before walking out-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sounds like a great match, but Colgate might be biting off more than she can chew. No puns intended.<br>Discord: Come on Whooves, puns are the lowest form of humor.  
>Roberts: I'm glad Coglate isn't my dentist.<br>Dr. Whooves: Anyways, it's finally time for our main event. A six person tag team match between three Apple Dynasty Members and Canterlot Class!  
>*Fancy music plays. Did I mention Canterlot Class has fancy music? Because it's very fancy*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, Blueblood, Hoity Toity, and Octavia. Canterlot Class!  
>-Canterlot Class stroll down to the ring with a air of superiority around them-<br>*Music southerners listen to*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents,accompanied to the ring by Granny Smith, representing the Apple Dynasty, Big MacIntosh, Braeburn, and Applejack!<br>Dr. Whooves: The Apple Dynasty certainly looks ready for revenge tonight, Canterlot Class better be on their A game.  
>Discord: Pffft...they always are.<br>Roberts: Apple Dynasty need revenge but I wonder Canterlot Class tricks, hard call man.  
>Main Event: Canterlot Class vs. Big MacIntosh, Braeburn, and Applejack<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Hoity Toity grabs Big MacIntosh's arms and holds him in place but as Blueblood goes to take advantage Big MacIntosh knocks him to the ground with a headbutt, he then powers out of Hoity's grip and starts punching on Blueblood-<br>-Octavia distracts the ref, allowing Hoity Toity to ambush Big MacIntosh, but he's then driven off by Braeburn and Applejack-  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Braeburn hits High Noon on Hoity and makes a pin-  
>*1...2..-*<br>-Blueblood breaks the pin, meanwhile he and Octavia start beating down Breaburn, only for Big McIntosh to literally throw both of them out of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: The power of Big McIntosh alone seems to be enough to hold Canterlot Class at bay.<br>Discord: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Octavia hits a Soprano on Applejack, meanwhile Blueblood and Hoity Toity ambush Big McIntosh and Breaburn to prevent them from interfering-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*<br>-Applejack takes back the offensive and hits a Southern Hospitality, meanwhile Octavia's partners are still too busy with Big McIntosh and Breaburn to assist-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: And here's your winners, representing the Apple Dynasty, Applejack, Big MacIntosh, and Braeburn!  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, it seems this time the working class triumphed over the elite.<br>Discord: Just a fluke.  
>Roberts: Assle Dynsasty put on good show man.<br>*End of show*  
>Match Results:<br>? defeated Commander Hurricane (14:39)  
>Apple Bloom defeated Lotus Blossomw Aloe (10:09)  
>Babs Seed defeated Vinyl Scratch (17:45)<br>Rainbow Dash defeated Photo Finish/w Pretty Vision (8:52)  
>Zack Ryder and Ace defeated Steamer and Uncle Wing (6:11)<br>Apple Dynasty (Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Breaburn) defeated Canterlot Class (24:30)  
>Matches for Final Reckoning:<br>World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie (C) (Undetermined Match Type)  
>International Championship, Babs Seed vs. Daring Do (C)<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship, Beauty Shot vs. Spa Twins (C)  
>World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker vs. Thunderlane (C)<br>Colgate vs. Amira and Haakim Handi-cap Match  
>Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Battle Royal, Hoops and Dumbbell vs. NION Lights vs. SLIME vs. Clip Clop and Dance Fever vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. Couchmate vs. Ace and Zack Ryder vs. Canterlot Class<p> 


	89. Lunacy - 3-12-14

*The beautiful people...OOOHHHHH…*

-What's so special about fireworks that I must describe them every episode? Oh wait. I've only done that twice. HA!-

-We hear the theme music of General Manager Luna, as the camera gives a zoomed out shot of the ring. Then the camera moves to the ring, where it pans across the ring to show us who is in it: Princess Luna stands at the right, Star Swirlinaitis at the left, Spike next to him, and Sunset Shimmer in the middle, with the Crater Chick Championship looped over her shoulder. Behind her stands Snips at the right, Snails at the left, and Shining Armor in the middle-

Vultarian: Hello. I am Vultarian.

Overdrive: And I am Overdrive.

Vultarian: And we are being graced with the company of The Authority here on Lunacy: General Manager Luna, and Star Swirlinaitis.

Overdrive: Let's hear what they have to say.

Swirlinaitis: My name….-the crowd begins to boo already- is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis...I am the EXECUTIVE Vice President...of Talent Relations…

Luna: Before we begin..I would like to send out my gratitude to Vultarian...and Overdrive! -the crowd boos-

Vultarian: That's us.

Overdrive: Thank you, Ms. Luna.

Vultarian: Yes, yes, we are doing our best.

Luna: They are doing a WONDERFUL job as the new commentary team of Monday Night Lunacy. Let's give them all a round of applause! -Luna and everyone else in the ring claps, as the crowd continues to boo-

Crowd: AH-UI-ZO-TL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT GAR-BLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AH-UI-ZO-TL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT GAR-BLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Swirlinaitis has a hearty chuckle as Luna ignores the fans-

Luna: As we approach Final Reckoning, there are an array of things that need to be discussed-

-Luna is interrupted as Sunset taps her on the shoulder. Luna is taken aback, but leans the mic to Sunset's mouth so she may speak-

Sunset: Ms. Luna...I hate to disrupt, but...I would like a match.

Luna: Sunset, dear..I thought we already discussed this. You are to rest up until Final Reckoning. You are in a very emotional state right now, as well a valued champion here in the EWF. I would hate for you to not be 100 percent going into your big championship match against Cadance.

Sunset: I understand, miss, and I appreciate everything you've done for me...but I still want to show Cadance what she's in store for when she challenges for my title.

Luna: So you want a tune-up match?

Sunset: No, ma'am...I want a CHALLENGE.

Luna: Hmm. As you wish. You may face a woman who gave you quite a challenge at the last pay per view, as well as Cadance last Monday night...Rarity.

Sunset: -smirking- That's exactly what I wanted….thank you, ma'am.

-Luna shakes Sunset's extended hand, and returns to matters-

Luna: Of course, our opening match tonight will be for the Combo of Carnage championship: EGO will defend against Clip Clop, and Dance Fever of The Oddities -mild cheers- And the main event will pit the Eternal Women's champion, Twilight Sparkle, and her challenger at Final Reckoning, Lightning Dust -massive cheers, as Luna cringes-, against the women who attacked them last week...Flitter and Cloudchaser. Finally, we arrived at one Flash Sentry….-another abundance of cheers- you have what you want, Flash...you are in the Carnage championship match at Final Reckoning. But don't think that means you have bested me, because you haven't one bit. It is my job to be a step ahead of ALL of my superstars, and you, new attitude or not, are no different. At the end of the day, EVERYONE, including YOU...answer...to ME. Last week, you so viciously attacked Shining Armor, -Sunset turns around to begin a make-out session with Shining as Luna continues to talk- as well as made a fool out of me….

I am not a vengeful woman, however….

Crowd: YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE!

Luna: I'm not. I simply strive by the motto of "Best For Business," -more boos- and Flash, after our rendezvous last week got out of hand rather quickly, what with your threats and all...I must make a leaderly example. Which is why, tonight, you are going to face...Shining Armor…-the crowd cheers, as Sunset and Shining's lips part-

Shining: WHAT?!

Sunset: Ms. Luna you CAN'T! He needs to rest!

Luna: I understand his condition fully, just allow me to finish. Not ONLY will you face Shining Armor, but you will also face…-she looks behind her and moves her head between the left and right- SLIME. Snips, and Snails. -That seems to please Shining and Sunset much more, as they continue kissing. Snips and Snails high five each other- That is all. We hope you all enjoy the show. -One by one they all exit the ring until Sunset and Shining are alone, their chests heaving as their tongues continue to dance-

Crowd: GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM!

*Interview Area…*

Silver Shill: I am standing by with the Combo of Carnage champions, Gustave Le Grand and Fancy Pants, as well as their manager, Fleur De Lis...EGO. Men, up next, you are set to put up your tag team titles against Clip Clop and Dance Fever, two members of the Oddities. Your thoughts?

Fancy Pants: How DARE you not have half the mind to bring up the beautiful Fleur De Lis' CAREER making performance last week. -Fleur giggles-

Silver: I am terribly sorry. She certainly did take Lightning Dust to her limit.

Gustave: Hurr hurrrrrrr...next time, Lightning Dust will not be so lucky to survive! Now, about our exhibition….

Fancy: There isn't much to discuss. We are above every member of The Oddities. We are above every tag team in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation. They are going to put every other tag team that competes in a battle royal at Final Reckoning, and the winners get to be made famous by us, EGO.

Silver: That is...unless you LOSE.

Gustave: Ridicule! No one deserves these titles more than ze EGO!

Fancy: Although, it wouldn't such a bad thing if we WERE to lose these titles….then WE would be in that battle royal, and would have the opportunity to outshine EVERY SINGLE TEAM in this company.

Gustave: Hmmm...you bring up a good point. STILL! Victory...is a MUST. EGO refuses to lose to Ze Oddities! Those misfits are not of our caliber!

Fancy: No team is, but ESPECIALLY them….it would be wise to say that if we lose this match, we are not half the team we say we are!

Gustave: Yes. Tonight, everything is on ze line...for ZE EGO.

-Gustave and Fancy walk away with their heads held high. As does Fleur, but not before she flips her hair into Silver's face, as we cut back to ringside.

The Oddities are already in the ring, as they prepare to fight for the titles. They are doing Oddity things-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEST...is scheduled for ONE FAAAALLLL! Introducing first, representing THE ODDITIES! At a combined weight, of 534 POOOUNDS! CLIP CLOP! And DAAANCCCCEEE..FEEEEVAAAAHHH! -no reaction. Merp-

*EGO's theme plays, and there is at least an influx of boos, SOME type of reaction*

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Accompanied to the ring, by FLEUR..DE LIS! At a combined weight, of 443 POOOUNDS! They are, the EWF..COMBO OF CARNAGE CHAMPIIIOONS! Gustave Le Grand, and FANCY PANTS...EGOOOOOOOOO!

-Small chants for Fleur break out, as EGO enters the ring and taunts The Oddities with their titles. They then give them to the referee, as he holds them into the air, before giving them to the timekeeper, and then ringing the bell, signaling the start of the match-

Match 1: Combo of Carnage Championship: Clip Clop & Dance Fever w/ Hugh Jelly and Midnight Strike vs EGO w/ Fleur De Lis

-8 minutes later-

-It actually appears like The Oddities could be going home with the belts very soon. Dance Fever avoids Fancy's big boots by doing the splits, and then he pops up to his feet, leveling Fancy with a DDT-

Vultarian: We could have new champions soon.

Overdrive: Maybe.

Vultarian: Do you think we will?

Overdrive: Dunno.

Vultarian: Neither do I.

-Dance Fever then tags in Clip Clop, who goes up to the top rope, looking to finish off Fancy Pants with a big splash. Gustave, sensing doom, rushes over to stop him, but Dance catches him with a kick to the gut, and then executes a somersault over Gustave's body, pulling Gustave down with him, nailing a powerbomb on the outside floor. The referee leans over the middle rope, telling the two to get back to their corners. Midnight and Hugh check on Dance Fever, as Bill Nyeker comes from in front of the announce tables. He jumps onto the apron, and knocks the big clown to the mat with a title shot to the the head. He then drops the title on the ground, and leaves through the crowd.

Fancy tugs on the referee's shirt, pulling his attention towards the match once again, and then crawls over to cover Clip Clop-

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd cheers, mainly because The Oddities didn't win-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! And STILL, the COMBO OF CARNAGE CHAMPIONS...EGOOOOOOO!

-Fleur sprays her perfume at Midnight and Hugh to get them away from Gustave. Fancy grabs both his and his partner's titles, and goes outside of the ring. He then pulls Gustave away from the pile of jobbers. Gustave awakes at the ramp to celebrate with his retained title, as Bill Nyeker is still nowhere to be found-

*Commercial*

*Backstage*

-Timmy Tmz finds Bill Nyeker walking backstage at a fast pace-

Timmy: Bill! Bill! -Nyeker turns around, and doesn't appear to be in the mood to talk-

Bill: What do you want, Timothy? School isn't in session right now…

Timmy: Really? Well, it sure seems like you taught The Oddities a lesson out there just now...what was that lesson?

Nyeker: -smirks- Oh, that wasn't me teaching...that was me partaking in my OTHER passion….hurting people. The Oddities hurt me a few weeks ago; they put me through my OWN TABLE! I grade PAPERS there! So tonight….I returned the favor….I hurt them...Clip Clop physically, the rest MENTALLY….if I can't be a champion, I would not be able to rest at night if THEY were to acquire a title...a title of ANY KIND. The Oddities will CRUMBLE at my feet….they are NOTHING without me….at Final Reckoning, I challenge Hugh Jelly, the LEADER, and a miserable one at that, to a battle. Not a battle of wits, because nobody could POSSIBLY best me in that environment...no...I challenge Hugh Jelly to defeat me in a sanctioned match. I REFUSE to let him and his group of CARNIES be a FOOTNOTE in my career! After Final Reckoning, not a single SOUL will remember The Oddities….not even the dunderheads THEMSELVES. And THEN….THEN...shall the lesson be dealt out…-Bill walks away without another word-

-Exclusive footage shot over the weekend now airs. sent a reporter to try to find the Wythyst compound. Of course, in an effort to find the Wythyst Family...the reporter had to ask for directions.

The camera pans up from the grass, as locusts buzz in the background. The cameraman is coming up on two men who are looking in the back of a blue van. The location is surrounded by a forest in the background, and an abandoned white warehouse next to the van. The cameraman approaches them, and they turn around. The man on the left is older than the one on the right. He has his hands at his hips, as the camera zooms in on his face. He looks like he doesn't want to be seen, as he covers his face and then quickly looks at the much more obese boy next to him, presumably his son, who has his arms crossed. He points at the cameraman while still looking at his son. He must have some sort of disorder that causes his speech to sound like jargon, but his words are made out as "tell him." He then goes back to looking at the caged chicken in the back of the van-

Pudgy Boy: -points to the left- It's a couple miles down the road that way….-there is then a pause, as the older man looks back at the cameraman. He says in his distorted voice, "buzzards." His son looks at the camera with an all knowing smirk- You'll know…-he shakes his head, as the cameraman turns around without a spoken word, walking back to his car with the camera aimed down at the grass.-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: The Wythysts are coming.

Overdrive: What does that mean?

Vultarian: Not sure. What do you think?

Overdrive: Dunno.

Vultarian: Me neither.

-Twist's theme plays, as we see her in the ring, back for another week of DEATH. And death she will get, as her opponent isn't exactly the most...stable nowadays-

*It seems you're waiting for nothing…* -the crowd turns back towards the stage with an explosion of cheers, as Cadance walks through the curtains-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From CRYSTALVILLE! Weighing in at 135 POOOUNDS! CAAAADAAANCEEE!

Overdrive: Cadance is crazy.

Vultarian: But she's loved here.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Cadance crawls in through the bottom rope, maybe a little bit TOO inappropriately. She has to be backed into a corner by the referee as she tries to lunge at Twist before the match isn't starts.

Twist lays down in the middle of the ring, as the bell rings-

Match 2: Twist vs Cadance

Twist: Go ahead! Juth get ith over with!

Cadance: Sorry, honey...I'm feeling EXTRA frisky tonight! -she grabs ahold of Twist's hair with both hands, and LAUNCHES her into the corner-

-3 minutes later-

-Cadance finally gives into Twist's pleas, and levels her with the Love Affair, before hooking her leg-

*1…..2…..3!*

-The crowd cheers vividly as Cadance slams Twist's leg down to the mat-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER...CADAAANCCEE!

-Cadance's hair is a mess, as she crawls backwards out of the ring, and slurps a fan sitting by the stage's soda. She gives it back with a wink-

Cadance: -pointing at Twist- YOU COULDA HAD A V8! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA! -the crowd cheers at the suddenly pink, crazy-haired woman-

Crowd: WE WANT V8s! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT V8s! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT V8s! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Cadance: AHAHAAAAAA! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZYYYYY!

Crowd: WE ARE CRA-ZY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE ARE CRA-ZY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE ARE CRA-ZY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Cadance cackles once more, as we go back to the Interview Area-

Silver Shill: I am standing by with one of the participants in the triple threat Carnage championship match at Final Reckoning, Flash Sentry. Before I start...Flash, it would be wrong of my not to thank you for all your help last week….if you didn't show up...well, I likely wouldn't have a JOB right now…

Flash: -looks off into the distance- Well, no offense to you Silver, but I didn't exactly interfere in your match to SAVE you….I did it to exact REVENGE on that punk-ass Shining Armor….-Silver frowns, to which Flash smirks- But I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I thought it was RIDICULOUS and PATHETIC for him to face off against someone who isn't even a wrestler...so...I guess I did it for both reasons…

Silver: How about your match tonight? You-

Flash: Oh tonight….tonight tonight tonight TONIGHT! -rubs his hands together- Seems like I've been a naughty boy...see Luna's just pissy because I tricked her, and so EFFORTLESSLY might I add! I mean WOW is she an easy nut to crack….but I guess that's to be expected when, ya know….-looks straight at the camera- someone doesn't have a SPINE….-shrugs- But honestly, does she REALLY think this is a PUNISHMENT for me? Does she think I'm going to whine and moan about not being given a "fair fight"? That was the OLD me...I've changed, and the NEW me operates under HEAD GAMES, and I've been playing a LOT of those recently: Luna, Shining Armor, oh and of COURSE Sunset! And I'm just getting started….I'm absolutely FINE with this match, because it's all head games! She wants to play some with me? Imagine how much her head is gonna hurt when I beat not only Shining Armor, but those hood ornaments Snips and Snails, too? HA! I hope I'm there to see it…..

Silver: How much have things changed here over the past few months? I mean, just a while ago you and Shining were battling against SLIME every single week!

Flash: Yeah….yeah it's certainly been some STRANGE past few months for me...but I like strange….heh...I also like CHANGE….change is good. I'M changed, and that's what you have to do in this business...Shining knew that too, look at him….but that was a shitty change….I'VE changed for the BETTER, because I'm not taking no crap from anybody anymore. I'm my OWN man, and ONE of my, will ALWAYS be better than THREE jackoffs, like the ones I'm facing tonight….-with a nod, Flash walks off to prepare.

A few seconds later, Silver's smile turns into fear as he backs away when he notices the form of Sunset Shimmer sauntering up to him-

Sunset: -putting her hands out in resistance- No, No, Silver! It's okay…

Silver: H-hi Sunset….please….I d-don't want any trouble…

Sunset: -gently grabs ahold of both of Silver's shoulder- Calm down...I'm not here to hurt you….

Silver: Wh-...what do you need then?

Sunset: Oh...I don't need ANYTHING...but you need-no, you DESERVE an apology…

Silver: An….apology? -becomes a bit more comfortable as he raises his stature-

Sunset: Yes, Silver...I would like to apologize for my Shining's behavior last week...it was wrong of him to challenge you to a match; you were just doing your job...you're a guy, -giggles- so you know how to they are sometimes! Shining was being all macho macho, trying to impress me, but he went WAY too far….and he knows that, and he feels REALLY bad about it…

Silver: Oh….well, thank you, Sunset….-smiles- That is very nice of you….

Sunset: -giggles again- You're welcome….-begins to eye the rest of his body, particularly his stomach- Speaking of your job….I am VERY impressed by your work ethic…

Silver: -gulps- R-really…?

Sunset: Oh YES….the questions you ask are thought provoking, and you actually seem interested in whom you're interviewing has to say...you've been getting a bad rep, but I think you...are VERY talented…-she runs a hand down the top right side of his head, and moves it down until it reaches the bottom of his chin-

Silver: -giggles a MANLY giggle- Thank you Sunset! I take a lot of PRIDE in my work, and it's wonderful to know that someone appreciates it!

Sunset: Mhm! -reaches into a pocket on her leather jacket- I just appreciate it SO MUCH…-she pulls out a lead pipe, and feeds it to a pocket on Silver's suit- that I'm going to give you something….

-Silver pulls out the pipe, and looks at it. He is bewildered-

Silver: A pipe? Pardon me, but….why?

Sunset: Flash isn't who you THINK he is, Silver...he's not some gleaming hero, and he SURE as hell didn't care about your well being last week. He's only in this for HIMSELF….-Silver doesn't seem to be buying it, as he avoids Sunset's eye contact. Sunset solves this by grabbing his chin with a hand and turning it to where Silver's eyes meet hers once again- He's NOT your friend….me, on the other hand? I AM, and I can be a very BENEFICIAL friend at that…-Sunset begins to rub her crotch up against Silver's left thigh, whispering into his ear- if you give me a chance….-she then removes her crotch from his body to stare at his erect penis bulging out from his suit pants. She giggles- As far as the lead pipe goes...I think you KNOW what to do….-Sunset walks off waving bye. Silver pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the sweat emanating from his forehead off-

Overdrive: Wow. Sunset is seductive.

Vultarian: Indeed.

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -such cheers yaaaaaaaaaaaay descriptions are death to me-

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring..by FLUTTERSHY! -The crowd cheers again, as the low-toned chants of "Yay" begin as Fluttershy hoists her index fingers up into the air- From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 128 POOOUNDS! RRRRRRRARITYYYYY!

Overdrive: Wow. Rarity looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. As does Fluttershy.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Rarity enters the ring, as Fluttershy continues to the "Ya" gesture around the ring a few times-

*And now...it's all over now…* -Fluttershy is abruptly cut off by both the thunderous boos of the crowd, as well as Sunset's theme song-

Madden: Aaaand, HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 142 POOOUNDS! She is, the CRATER CHICK CHAMPIIIOOOON….Sunseeetttt...SHHHHIIMMMMEEERRRR!

Overdrive: Wow. Sunset looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Sunset walks over to Fluttershy, and knocks her to the floor with a bitch slap. The crowd berates her with boos. Sunset looks up to the ring to see Rarity jumping over the top rope, and landing onto her with a cross body. The cheers are now alive again-

Crowd: KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS!

Rarity: -yelling to the crowd- I INTEND TO, DARLINGS! -thunderous cheers-

Crowd: THANK YOU RAR-I-TY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* -Rarity begins to check on Fluttershy, but she took a little bit too long as Sunset soon gets up and rocks her with a championship shot to the back of the head. The cycle of boos and cheers now switches to boos once more, as Sunset grabs Rarity by her hair and shoves her into the ring, eliciting a kick to Fluttershy's head to keep her down before entering the ring, the bell sounding as she succeeds in entering it-

Match 3: Rarity w/ Fluttershy vs Sunset Shimmer

-17 minutes later-

-Despite the cheap shot with the title prior to the match, Rarity has still been able to hold her own in this back and forth match-up. In fact, Rarity currently has Sunset on the ropes, literally. She grabs both of Sunset's feet and drops her to the mat before slingshotting Sunset's throat into the bottom rope.

After a few moments, Sunset makes her way back to her feet, and falls right into the clutches of Rarity, who lifts her up for the Sequin Special. Before she can hit it, however, she sees Rosely Reigns in the audience to her right. She drops Sunset, who quickly chop blocks her down to the mat. Beth Drollins and Diane Ditzbrose are revealed to be in the crowd on the left side. When Rarity gets up, Sunset connects with The Last Sunset. She hooks Rarity's leg, the crowd booing as the referee counts to 3.-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! Sunseeeettt..SHIMMEEERRR!

-Ditzbrose looks on in curiosity, as she jumps over the barricade. Drollins follows, her long spindly hair flying in the air. She shakes her arms loose as she walks closer to the ring, Ditzbrose walking backwards. Reigns is the last one over the barricade. All three members of The Sword are eyeing Sunset. Sunset's chest heaves in the ring, as she begins to crawl backwards against the middle and bottom turnbuckles. She then gets on her knees, looking out at the three malicious rookies as Drollins straddles the top rope. Ditzbrose simply steps onto the apron without the help of the ropes, and Reigns uses the middle rope to pull herself up.

Slowly, Drollins, then Ditzbrose, and finally, Reigns enter the ring. Sunset is now on her feet, and she is holding her fists up, ready for a fight. The Sword look ready to fight too, but not Sunset. Instead, Drollins rushes at Rarity, who has been trying to get up. Drollins knocks her back on her rump with a clubbing blow to the back. Ditzbrose begins swinging her fists wildly at Rarity's jaw and cheeks, as Reigns methodically walks over to begin stomping on her abdomen, along with Drollins-

Crowd: FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! -Fluttershy looks on in fear, her hands covering her mouth as she leans against the barricade behind her. She looks out at the crowd, and nearly shakes her head to tears.

Meanwhile, Ditzbrose takes a knee in the ring, grasping Rarity's jaw with one hand, and raining down punches with the other, as Reigns and Drollins continue to stomp. Sunset exits the ring after watching the attack transpire for a while, with no urge to help.

Sunset steps aside just in time for Lightning Dust to run into the ring to a rousing ovation. Lightning slides under the ropes, and charges Drollins into a corner. Ditzbrose and Reigns immediately help their comrade out by rushing over to the corner. Ditzbrose pummels Lightning in the stomach, as Reigns uses her meaty hands to bash her in the back. When she is vulnerable on her rump, Drollins takes pot shots to her neck. Ditzbrose then moves to Lightning's shoulder, punching it repeatedly.

The three women then turn their attention to Rarity once again, who is lying on the mat. Lightning was able to get out of the corner, but she is rocked by an enziguri from Drollins. Lightning falls to the mat and rolls under the ring due to the impact.

Ditzbrose uses the ropes to pull herself up as she strikes Rarity in the throat with her knee. Reigns squeezes down on the side of Rarity's head with her boot, as Drollins chips in on her thigh with stomps-

*It seems that you're waiting for nothing…* -hope is restored as the camera gets a great shot of Sunset's face, as she now stands in front of the ramp. She looks around her as The Sword's attack ceases. Cadance enters the arena once again with a crazed, yet excited look on her face. Not knowing what else to do, Sunset runs and leaps over the barricade to her right, running off as fast as she can.

Cadance stops at the ring, looking to chase after Sunset, but she realizes that her help is needed in the ring. She slides into the ring as all three members of The Sword dogpile her. It doesn't last long, as Cadance is somehow able to get to her feet, despite the mugging, and force ALL three women off of her, and sprawling to the mat. Ditzbrose is the first to get up, and Cadance knocks her down with a single right hand. Reigns is knocked for a loop by an elbow from Cadance, and Drollins tries to kick her, but Cadance catches her leg and then lifts her up and drops her to the mat with a sitout powerbomb. She quickly gets to her feet and knocks Ditzbrose back down with a running knee strike, and then gives Reigns the same treatment.

As Cadance begins to cackle, Sunset sneaks up from behind her and clobbers her in the back of the head with a forearm. Cadance isn't fully effected as she quickly turns around a kicks Sunset in the gut, before picking her up to hit another sitout powerbomb on her.

Before Cadance can hit it, Rosely Reigns recovers from the corner and DESTROYS Cadance with a BONE-CRUSHING spear! All of Sunset's weight comes falling down on Cadance after her failed powerbomb attempt. Sunset rolls away from the action as Reigns menacingly roars. By this point, Ditzbrose is back up to her feet, as she launches herself onto Cadance and begins punching her again and again.

Reigns delivers a single stomp to Cadance, and then goes to check on Drollins, who is attempting to recover in a sit-downed position in the corner. Reigns grabs ahold of Drollins' arm and PULLS her back up to her feet, Drollins' nasally voice coming into play as she lets out a grunt of surprise.-

Reigns: GET HER UP!

-Drollins comes over to add more stomps to Cadance's diet, as Reigns repeats her command of "GET HER UP!" Finally, Ditzbrose and Drollins give space-

Reigns: GET UP!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose each grab an arm, and begin to lift her up into the air-

Reigns: LET'S GO! -Reigns does the "give me" motion as Drollins and Ditzbrose lay the rest of Cadance's body on top of Reigns' weighting shoulders. Then, like they had done to Lightning Dust AND to Rarity, they pull off the trifecta as they flatten Cadance with a triple team powerbomb. Drollins jumps backwards into the air on the impact, as Sunset looks on with a half smirk, rubbing her nose.

Reigns stands over Cadance, as Drollins re-adjusts her hair to behind her head, while Ditzbrose looks off into the distance, in her own world as usual. Sunset cautiously exits the ring once again, as she is handed her title by the time-keeper.

After a while, Drollins pats Reigns on the stomach, signaling that they should bounce, so The Sword does, leaving through the crowd as they have been. Sunset takes this opportunity to enter the ring, and stand over Cadance like Reigns had just done. Except this time, Sunset places a foot on Cadance's chest, when in actuality, Sunset had done nothing that resembles a "conquering." We go to commercial with this image in mind-

-Back from commercial, Berry Punch's theme is playing, as we prepare for six woman tag team action. Scootaloo has a microphone and is standing in the middle of the ring, as Maud stands to her left, and Berry Punch to her right, who is taking off her jacket-

Scootaloo: Last week, Diamond Tiara made her motive quite clear: She's a bully. Well, that all came to fruition when she BASHED me in the head with that microphone….she's always been a coward. Hiding behind her lackeys, but last week she didn't NEED them by her side to show just how desperate she is to make my life HELL, and my life HAS been hell….but whether she wants to believe it or not, it's actually gotten a lot better since I joined the EWF roster...at school she could tease me all she wanted, but I could never do anything about it, or I'd be in big trouble...but in just a little over two weeks, there are no teachers...there are no principles...there is NOWHERE TO RUN. I have been waiting for this moment for EIGHT YEARS now! I will not be cower, I will not cry, I will not SUCCUMB! I'm different now, Diamond Tiara! Can't you tell?! You're different, too….you're even WORSE than before….that's why I must stop you….and tonight, if possible, me, Maud, and Berry, my NEW FRIENDS-will stop Turf and Silver Spoon too….because no matter how much better you three think you are than us, doesn't matter...because when you get straight to the point...you're all NOTHING…-Scootaloo narrows her eyes at the camera, as the crowd cheers. Maud claps-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Berry: -taking the mic- And that's THE BOTTOM LI-IIIINNNEE…..cuz SCOOTALOO SAID SO! -more cheers, as Berry tosses the mic out of the ring and does the "bring it on" gesture as she faces the stage, begging The Mean Girls to come up. Scootaloo hops from foot to foot in preparation, as Maud swirls a pebble in her hand-

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak tru-ue!* -Boo boo blacksheep, have you any cheers? No sir, no sir, you're a queer-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 356 POOOUNDS! DIAAAMOND TIIIIARA, and, the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOOO CHAMPIOOOONS….TURF! AAAAND SIIIILVEEERRR SPOOOOON!

Overdrive: Wow. Diamond Tiara looks beautiful.

Vultarian: Indeed. As does Turf.

Overdrive: Yeah. Silver Spoon?

Vultarian: Eh.

Overdrive: Yeah. No.

Crowd: YOU ARE NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU ARE NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU ARE NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Turf: FUCK WHAT YOU ALL THINK! WE'LL SHOW YOU HOW "NOTHING" WE ARE!

Maud: That doesn't make any sense.

Turf: YOU! -Turf stands on the apron before entering the ring- I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!

Maud: That's cannibalism. I thought you were just a bully.

Turf: EH! EH! -scratches her head- ….BITCH! -she charges at Maud, but is hit with a Michinoku driver for her troubles. The ref rings the bell before this can descend into anymore chaos-

Match 4: Maud, Berry Punch, and Scootaloo vs Turf, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara

Maud: Actually, I want her -points at Diamond Tiara- the main bully.

Diamond: Well TOO BAD! I hate gray people! -Silver Spoon suicides internally-

Maud: You act as if you have a choice. Heh. You're funny. -Maud drags Turf over to Diamond, kneeing Diamond in the gut as she approaches the opposite corner. She grabs hold of Diamond's hand, and slaps it across Turf's back before shoving Turf out of the ring. The crowd cheers-

Crowd: THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS MAUD-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Maud: Oh, I get it. -She grabs Diamond by the hair, and tosses her over the ropes into the ring. She applies a Bearhug on her when she gets up, which is soon broken up by Silver Spoon. Maud drops Diamond, and with one arm disposes over Silver Spoon over the top rope. Silver lands on the apron, but Maud knocks her off with a shoulder block, sending Silver crashing into the top of the barricade sternum first. Scootaloo and Berry Punch look incredibly impressed on the apron, especially Berry-

Berry: ….Damn.

-13 minutes later-

-Berry jumps off the barricade, nailing Silver Spoon with a forearm as she is on the ground outside. She then climbs back on the apron as Diamond throws Scootaloo into her corner by ragdolling her with her hair. Maud senses that Scootaloo is in trouble as she tries to regain herself on her rump, and so she leans down and slaps Scootaloo's shoulder. Scootaloo immediately jumps to her feet, holding out her arms in "da fek" mode as Maud enters the ring-

Scootaloo: Maud! I had it still!

Maud: I'm sorry. I thought you needed help.

Berry: You dumb sedimental bitch! She had it covered!

Maud: I'm….I'm sorry.

-Turf and Silver Spoon both enter the ring. Turf slides into Berry's feet, knocking her off the apron and making her face collide with the mat as she falls to the floor. Silver Spoon attempts to knock Scootaloo out of the ring, but Maud protects her by hitting her with The Schist-

Scootaloo: Alright, alright. Looks like you've got it! Go ahead. -Scootaloo leaves the ring, and is rammed into the steel post by Turf, causing her too to fall to the floor below. Turf begins stomping on Scootaloo as Maud looks to leave the ring to help her. However, she is caught off guard as Diamond Tiara rolls her up into a leverage. Speaking of leverage, Diamond reaches over and grabs the middle rope with both hands to add extra leverage as the referee counts to 3. The crowd boos as the bell rings, and Diamond scurries out of the ring-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! Silver Spoon! Turf! And DIAAAMOND...TIAAARAAAAA!

-Turf and Diamond run over to the stage, and start to yell at Silver Spoon, who is crawling in recovery after eating Maud's finisher, to hurry up and escape the ring. There is no such luck, as Berry Punch re-enters the ring, and stomps on Silver Spoon's right hand. She then lifts her to her feet, and drops her with The Bar Tab. Silver Spoon rolls out of the ring into the arms of her girlfriends. Maud sits dejected in the ring, or at least we can assume she is. Berry walks over to her-

Berry: Get up!

-Maud stands up-

Maud: Berry….I'm sorry. I thought I had it covered.

Berry: Don't worry, missy...for once, I've got YOU covered….-Berry kicks Maud in the gut, and drops her with a Bar Tab! The crowd isn't sure whether to cheer or boo, but they most likely didn't see it coming-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Oh my.

-After hitting the Bar Tab, Berry Punch lays down on the mat and leans into Maud's unconscious face, likely talking trash as Maud lays on her belly in the ring. Scootaloo woozily crawls through the bottom rope, her jaw agape at the scene laid out in front of her-

Scootaloo: BERRY! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Berry: I took care of it. -Berry stands up, and exits the ring, walking backstage as Scootaloo kneels down by Maud to check on her-

-We cut to the reporter challenged with the task of finding out where the Wythyst Family live. Turns out he is in his car, and is directly in front of the location given to him by the kind men earlier. It's a white two story house standing behind a few bent trees which are just inches away from the home.

The reporter steps out of the car, as a slight drizzle amounts to a few water droplets on the camera. He looks at the old fashioned house for a spell before looking into the backyard. He sees the lady in the sheep mask cutting wood with an axe, a bonfire lit next to her. The camera becomes blurry as it zooms in on the burly woman as she chops. When it focuses, the woman notices the camera just before she can execute that final wood-splitting chop. She drops the axe, and it looks like she's going to take her mask off, but a hand engulfs the camera-

?: Hey. -The cameraman screams as he turns around to find the lady in flannel looking at him- Follow me…-the cameraman looks back to find that the lady in the sheep mask is gone, as is the axe, but the fire still burns brightly. The reporter turns around to follow the lady in flannel, as he moves the camera's vision to the muddy ground below his feet-

*Lightning Dust's locker room*

-Lightning Dust is sitting on a bench in front of her cubbies, holding the back of her neck as her head looks at the floor. Her head moves up slightly enough to see Twilight Sparkle enter the room, a frustrated look on her face-

Lightning: Oh God…

Twilight: What were you thinking, Lightning?! We have a match later tonight! You could've been severely injured out there!

Lightning: Did you fail to notice who was being attacked out there? RARITY, your FRIEND. Once again, I prove to be a better one than you...and I'm not doing it to show you up, I can do that in the ring...I'm doing it because it was the RIGHT THING to do.

Twilight: I was preparing for our match, Lightning….the television is OFF so I can concentrate. Nobody tells me these things until AFTER they happen!

Lightning: Well, sorry I couldn't send a carrier pigeon your way, but your friend needed help….

Twilight: I AM a good friend, because I just got back from visiting Rarity in the trainer's room. She had to be CARRIED there. You were luckier than she was.

Lightning: She had already competed in a grueling match, of COURSE she got it worse than me…

Twilight: But you HAVE a match later in the show! Aren't you concerned about your health?

Lightning: I'm not sure why this is such a big deal...I could beat those two hoes BY MYSELF.

Twilight: Well, that's not going to happen, especially now….you're not 100 percent. There's no WAY I'm letting you go out there on your own! Besides, I don't think you should underestimate Flitter OR Cloudchaser….they're unexpectedly ruthless.

Lightning: They're nothing but cheap shot artists….just like The Sword with all their 3 on 1 bullshit….

Twilight: I'm upset about it too, but if we want to make it to the pay per view, we have to work TOGETHER, even if it's only for just once….

Lightning: -stands up, cracking her neck- Oh, I'm making it to the pay per view, you needn't not worry about that….you just focus on not getting in my way, because like you said, this is a one time only thing...after that, it's full steam ahead to Final Reckoning, where I will WIN back MY title, and shut you up for good.

Twilight: You may think I'm an enemy, but would it help if I say that I've got your back tonight? -gains a slight smile-

Lightning: PFT! Just like you've had Rarity's back in the past? See, THIS is why I don't trust you...every time someone's in trouble, someone you CLAIM you CARE about, you're nowhere to be found….even when you DO show up, then everything MYSTERIOUSLY stops….at Retribution, when The Sword first attacks me, you're knocked out in the middle of the ring. The next time, you come out to "rescue" me and Rarity, but those three get out of dodge when you show up...it's fishy, it's suspicious, and I don't fucking like it! And I don't have to like teaming with you tonight, and I don't have to like YOU! PERIOD. In fact, yeah, we SHOULD be on the same page for this tag team match, and we're GOING to be…

Twilight: We should be. We have common enemies….there's no reason we shouldn't be able to work together.

Lightning: That's just it, though. Yeah, I don't like Flitter and Cloudchaser right now; any excuse to pummel them is good enough for me. But when I think about it, me and THEM have a "common enemy" too….YOU. You've done a LOT more to me than they've done! So I'll tag you in when you want it, I'll do a few dives if you're in a jam, but do NOT expect me to take my eyes off of you tonight….

Twilight: You have nothing to worry about, Lightning….

Lightning: I'd better not, or else Final Reckoning is gonna come a little bit early...now get the hell out of my locker room….

-Twilight solemnly nods, and walks out of the room. Lightning sits back down, and begins fastening her gloves to her hands-

*Back inside the arena, SLIME's entrance music plays, as they enter the arena to a flurry of boos*

Madden: The following HANDICAP match, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making their way to the ring, at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 402 POOOOUNDS! Snips, and Snaiiils….SLIIIMMEEEE!

-Snips and Snails snivel as they etch their way down to the ring. They stop as the ramp ends, leaving a space for their tag team partner in between them-

*The sky turns to a different shade of blu-ue!* -Even more boos-

Madden: And THEIR PARTNER! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 241 POOOUNDS! SHIIIINING...ARMOOORRR!

-Shining approaches Snips and Snails and stands in between them. He looks at each of them and then nods. He walks in front of them before they follow. They enter their ring, and cheers bleed out as Flash appears from under the ring. He quickly climbs up to the top rope as his opponents notice the cheers, and begin looking around. When they turn around to face him, Flash jumps off the top rope, and hits all three of them at once with a crossbody. The crowd goes crazy as Flash disposes of both Snips and Snails over the top rope. He turns his attention to Shining, who looks as if he has nowhere to run as the bell rings-

Match 5: Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor & SLIME

-12 minutes later-

-The effects of this disadvantage have rendered Flash basically useless. All three of their opponents have gotten a fair amount of offense in against him.

Snips grips Flash's abdomen with both hands, as Snails climbs up to the top, preparing to hit their signature double team move. However, Snails is caught off guard as DJ Z appears from out of nowhere, and jumps up on the apron next to him. Snails looks out to see Neon Lights waving at him, which causes Snails to dive out in an attempt to hit Neon Lights.

Of course Neon Lights moves, and Snails crashes and burns. Snips is now distracted now as Flash propels himself in his grasp, and rolls the potential German Suplex into a pin-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd erupts in cheers as Shining Armor lets out a few 4 letter expletives. Snips attempts to run after NION Lights but they have already made their way backstage. Flash celebrates his win, but is very quickly attacked by a frustrated Shining Armor. Snips realizes that he can at least take out his frustration on the man who pinned him so embarrassingly. Snails soon re-enters the ring to join in on the fun of beating down Flash Sentry.

After a while, Silver Shill walks out onto the stage nervously. Shining Armor and company grin as they cease their attack, and allow Silver to enter the ring. All three step aside as Silver pulls out the lead pipe, and looks at it intently, mentally judging what he should do.

Shining: DO IT! BASH HIS FACE IN!

CROWD: NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

-Flash looks on in disbelief, and appears to have accepted his fate. Silver seems to be about to swing the pipe at Flash's face, but he fakes the attempt and instead throws it at Flash, who catches it in his hands. The crowd cheers again as Shining takes the first step, and is caught by a shot with the pipe directly in the gut as Flash springs to his feet. Snips lunges at an insubordinate Silver Shill, but his efforts are quickly dispatched as Flash swings the back in succession at the back of his head.

Flash turns around, and ducks the clothesline attempt of Snails, rocking him with a pipe shot to the gut as well. They all retreat up the stage, Snips falling as he fails to fully recover from that blunt shot to the back of the head. Flash climbs the top rope, and begins twirling the lead pipe in his hand. He jumps down to see that Silver has his hand out-stretched. Flash immediately shakes it, as we now move backstage to Twilight's locker room-

-Twilight is shown to be stretching, as Rumble comes walking in all of a sudden, his face buried in his phone. Twilight stands up, confused by his appearance-

Twilight: R-...Rumble?

Rumble: Why hello, Twilight. Could you move over a bit? -Twilight obliges- Don't want anybody in my shots but me. Twilight rolls her eyes-

Twilight: Forgive me for sounding uninviting, but….this is an odd visit…

Rumble: But one you're surely enjoying…

Twilight: Ummm...sure. Let's go with that...what do you need?

Rumble: I couldn't help but...OVERHEAR you and Lightning Dust's….quarrel a bit ago. In fact, I couldn't help but hear EVERYTHING that's been developing between you two for the best few months…

Twilight: It's no secret that me and Lightning Dust aren't exactly on the best of terms. I'm trying my best to make her see that there's no reason she needs to be up in arms, though.

Rumble: Hmm. Well, quite frankly I think that you've done all you can. That woman is a LOST CAUSE….

Twilight: She may be stubborn...but I'm not giving up!

Rumble: I have to respect that...I would've by now if I were you. But don't you feel like she deserves SOME kind of comeuppance?

Twilight: Me defeating her at Final Reckoning without ANY interference should be a worthy enough case for why we need to work together...or perhaps even become allies...or FRIENDS.

Rumble: Ya know I just don't see that happening, Twilight...she's not going to budge. I think you should throw out your match against Flitter and Cloudchaser and just beat the TAR out of Lightning Dust!

Twilight: …..I see what you're doing Rumble, but the answer is NO.

Rumble: Oh come on now, Twilight...Lightning Dust must be dealt with!

Twilight: She WILL be at Final Reckoning. Tonight, me and her are going to deal with Flitter and Cloudchaser.

-For the first time, Rumble actually looks at Twilight-

Rumble: Damn you!

Twilight: Look, Rumble...I know you are looking out for them, but they got themselves into this mess when they wrongfully attacked Lightning Dust after her match last week. Lightning Dust may be hard-headed, but I respect her, and I have high enough morals to know that attacking people from behind is WRONG.

Rumble: Look I...I just….don't think they're READY for this type of competition yet…..

Twilight: Too bad. They shouldn't have stuck their petite noses in our business.

Rumble: Please reconsi-

Twilight: Goodbye, Rumble. This conversation is over.

Rumble: But...But….-pouts and lets out a whiny grunt, before thrusting his face back into his phone and stomping off- IF THESE ARE BAD QUALITY I'M GOING TO HAVE THEM BREAK ONE OF YOUR ARMS EACH!

-Twilight sighs, and goes back to stretching, as this TV show stretches. A.K.A., breakage of commercials. Yus-

-Back from commercial, Rumble's theme is playing as Flitter and Cloudchaser are in the ring, ready for the biggest match of their careers thus far…-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my head…* -though she is having a rough time with her challenger, the boos for Twilight are pretty much nonexistent nowadays-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! FIRST! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 123 POOOUNDS! She is, the ETERNAL. WOMEEEN'S CHAMPIIIOON...TWIIIILIIIIGHT...SPAAARKLEEEEEE!

-Twilight enters the ring, Flitter and Cloudchaser giving her the death stare. Twilight hands the ref her title, to which her opponents look very interested in-

Twilight: I don't think so…

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -The Lunacy Asylum is now a battlefield with many cheers flying around as Lightning Dust enters the arena-

Madden: Aaaand HER PARTNER! From CLOOOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 123 POOOOUNDS! LLLLIGHTNIIIIIING...DUST!

-Lightning enters the ring with a scowl, and eagerly stands in front of Twilight-

Flitter: Rumble's new selfies looked AWFUL!

Cloudchaser: Well, they still looked GREAT because he could make a trash bag look good, but it wasn't up to par with his usual work!

Flitter: Yeah! And because of that...he told us to BREAK YOUR ARMS, TWILIGHT!

Lightning Dust: -mumbles- Fuck this bullshit...TWILIGHT! Get out of the ring! I've had enough of their whiny-ass voices! I'm going to CRUSH their WINDPIPES!

Twilight: Have at it! -Twilight stands on the apron as Lightning grins, her sharpest teeth showing. Flitter looks a little uneasy as the bell rings-

Main Event: Twilight Sparkle and Lightning Dust vs Flitter and Cloudchaser

-6 minutes later-

-Cloudchaser has Lightning Dust in a pinning predicament. She is close to the ropes so she lifts her feet onto the middle one-

*1….2…-the referee catches it at the last second, and purposely stops the count. Cloudchaser frustratingly begins slapping the back of Lightning Dust, creating many red hand-print marks. She tags in Flitter, who lands on Lightning Dust's back with a somersault over the top rope. She tries her hand at pinning Lightning, but Lightning kicks out at 2. Flitter stomps the mat, and argues with the referee, which gives Lightning the opportunity to strike her with a roundhouse kick. Lightning falls to the mat as Twilight has her hand outstretched, clearly wanting the tag.

Lightning crawls to Twilight, and then leaps at her hand, it colliding with her own as the crowd cheers as Twilight enters the ring and brings her own offense to Flitter and Cloudchaser, to which Cloudchaser falls to the floor-

-11 minutes later-

-Twilight has ascended the top rope, which she doesn't do often, but she is still an agile enough competitor to make whatever she is attempting work. Cloudchaser runs into the ring to break it up, but Lightning Dust springboards into the ring to take her out with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors, sending Cloudchaser out of the ring. Lightning's springboard caused Twilight to lose her balance on the top rope, however, as her crotch collides with the turnbuckle.

The referee quickly is on Lightning Dust's case, as he asks her to leave the ring. Flitter uses this to her advantage, as she walks up to Twilight, who is still dazed on the top rope, and rakes her across the eyes. She then chucks her off of the turnbuckle as Lightning shrugs at the referee's words, and dives outside with a springboard Shooting Star Press to take out both herself and Cloudchaser.

The referee turns around to see Twilight up on her feet, blindly punching, but hitting nothing but air. Flitter giggles, and performs a backslide on Twilight, flipping her body over for even more added leverage as her hips press Twilight's legs down to the mat-

*1...2...3!* -a simultaneous cry of "OHHHH" is heard throughout the arena, the fans completely shocked at the ending of that match. Even Flitter is beside herself, as she rolls out of the ring, hopping and pumping her arms in the air-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! FLITTERRRR...AND CLOOOUDCHAASSEERRR!

-Lightning Dust looks befuddled at Twilight from outside the ring, as Twilight tries to both process what has just happened, as well as get her eyesight back. Meanwhile, Cloudchaser runs up to Flitter as her sister jumps into her arms, shrieking in joy over her victory-

Cloudchaser: YOU PINNED THE CHAMPION- she puts Flitter down- YOU PINNED TWILIGHT!

Flitter: -in squeals- I DID I DID I DID I DID! -They hold each other's hands as jump up and down, the male fans having a field day as their boobs bounce with them-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Lightning enters the ring, and begins yelling at Twilight as the sisters continuing gleefully celebrating on the ramp-

-We are back at the Wythyst Family compound, as the lady in the flannel walks up the porch of the Wythyst Family living quarters, the reporter right behind him. She opens the door, and then turns around to warn the cameraman-

Flannel Lady: Don't STRAY…

-A wind chime sounds off as the two step into the home. It is an incredibly dark home, with only a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling. You can hear the impeding voice of Amay Wythyst in a room adjacent to hallway saying over and over again "OBEY." The curious reporter takes an interest in this room. He opens the door to find arguably the most well-lit part of the house you could find. Inside is a tan, shirtless man with his hands over his head, listening to the gruff, yet weirdly soothing voice of Amay. It doesn't last long, as the flannel lady shuts the door forcefully-

Flannel Lady: I told you...not to stray…-she walks backwards, leading the reporter to the end of the hall, the orange light bulb flickering next to her. She points down to another hall to her right- Go…-the cameraman walks past her long arm and opens up the first door he finds down this way. He walks in to find another flickering orange light bulb. She turns the camera around to meet a very familiar tourist vest. He moves the camera up to meet the face of Amay Wythyst, whom is smiling at her guest-

Amay: There you are….-she tilts her head behind her- Come on in...I've been waiting for you…-she turns around, with her own lantern in hand, as the show goes off the air-

Match Results:

EGO defeated Clip Clop and Dance Fever by pinfall (8:42)  
>Cadance defeated Twist by pinfall (3:16)<br>Sunset Shimmer defeated Rarity by pinfall (17:37)  
>Diamond Tiara, Turf,&amp; Silver Spoon defeated Maud, Berry Punch, &amp; Scootaloo by pinfall (15:11)<br>Flash Sentry defeated SLIME and Shining Armor (12:48)  
>Flitter and Cloudchaser defeated Twilight Sparkle and Lightning Dust by pinfall (18:04)<p>

Matches announced for Final Reckoning:

Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust - Eternal Women's Championship  
>Shining Armor vs Rumble vs Flash Sentry - Carnage Championship<br>Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance - Crater Chick Championship  
>Bon Bon and Lyra vs Turf and Silver Spoon - Chick Combo Championship<br>Scootaloo vs Diamond Tiara  
>Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Battle Royal: Canterlot Class vs. NION Lights vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. Hoops and Dumb-Bell vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious vs. Dance Fever and Clip Clop<br>Berry Punch vs Maud  
>Hugh Jelly vs Bill Nyeker<p> 


	90. Power 30 - Week 10

(Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*  
>Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:7  
>Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:3 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:4 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>Dash (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:8<br>Seed (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:9  
>Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:6 *Eternal Women's Champion*<br>(Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:5  
>(Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:10 *Carnage Champion*<br>Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:11  
>(Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:12 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>(Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:13<br>(Lunacy) Position Change:+7 Last Week:21  
>Do (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:0 *International Champion*<br>Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:14 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>(Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:0 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:16  
>Position Change:0 Last Week:19<br>Bloom (Sublime) Position Change:+9 Last Week:29  
>Finish (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:20<br>Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>(Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>Vision (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:22<br>Bon (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>(Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>Sandow (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:23<br>Sentry (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>(Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:24 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:25 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*

Entering the Power 30:  
>Zack Ryder and Ace: This unlikely tag team entered the spotlight on last Sublime when they replaced Golden Delicious and Red Delicious in the upcoming blockbuster Tag-Team Battle Royal.<p>

Bon Bon and Lyra: Becoming number one contenders for the tag team titles of your brand and scoring a victory over one of the current champs is definitely one route to greatness.

Flash Sentry: We aren't in the habit of re-adding people who had lost their spot just the week previous, but Flash Sentry's newest victory and intimidation of Lunacy's General Manager is worthy of exception.

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie has been incognito since her defeat at Retribution. So we're helping her go undercover.<p>

Blueblood and Hoity Toity: The entirety of Canterlot Class suffered a hard defeat at the hands of the Apple Dynasty last Sublime. It seems those country folk aren't so stupid afterall.

Fluttershy: Lunacy's rising star seems to have fizzled slightly this previous week. There's no margin for error in the 25th and under league.

Vinyl Scratch: Vinyl's momentum from Retribution seems to be short lived, as she lost her chance at the International Championship to Babs Seed last Friday.

Superstars to Look out For:  
>Applejack,Big MacIntosh, and Braeburn: These three made a tough stand for their stable against Canterlot Class last Friday in a win that might be a sign of greater things to come.<p>

Flitter and Cloudchaser: These two have spent most of the past few months in the shadow of Rumble, but lately they've been making their presence more known on Lunacy.


	91. Title Rankings - Week 10

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (2) =  
>3. Diamond Tiara (3) =<br>4. Turf (4) =  
>5. Berry Punch (5) =<br>6. Cadance (9) ^  
>7. Bon Bon (10) ^<br>8. Scootaloo (EIGHT) =  
>9. Rarity (6) v<br>10. Silver Spoon (7) v

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Rainbow Dash (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Daring Do (3) =<br>4. Pinkie Pie (4) =  
>5. Colgate (5) =<br>6. ? (N/A)  
>7. Babs Seed (9) ^<br>8. Apple Bloom (10) ^  
>9. Aloe (7) v<br>10. Lotus Blossom (EIGHT) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Flash Sentry (NA)  
>2. Shining Armor (1) v<br>3. Fancy Pants (3) =  
>4. Gustave Le Grand (4) =<br>5. Clip Clop (6) ^  
>6. Bill Nyeker (5) v<br>7. Neon Lights (7) =  
>8. Dance Fever (9) ^<br>9. DJ Z (EIGHT) v  
>10. Damien Sandow (2) v<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Underbaker (1) =<br>2. Big MacIntosh (6) ^  
>3. Braeburn (NA)  
>4. Zack Ryder (7) ^<br>5. Ace (EIGHT) ^  
>6. Blueblood (2) v<br>7. Hoity Toity (3) v  
>8. Checkmate (4) v<br>9. Davenport (5) v  
>10. Steamer (10) =<p>

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>(NA)  
>2. Fleur De Lis (3) ^<br>3. Rarity (2) v  
>4. Bon Bon (7) ^<br>5. Berry Punch (5) =  
>6. Scootaloo (6) =<br>7. Silver Spoon (4) v  
>8. Lyra (EIGHT) =<br>9. Turf (1) v  
>10. Flitter (NA)

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Babs Seed (NA)  
>2. Amira (1) v<br>3. ? (N/A)  
>4. Aloe (4) =<br>5. Apple Bloom (10) ^  
>6. Rainbow Dash (NA)  
>7. Pretty Vision (7) =<br>8. Applejack (N/A)  
>9. Spitfire (9) =<br>10. Lotus Blossom (5) v


	92. Sublime - 3-16-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-Please submit more ways to describe firework intros we're getting desperate-<br>Whooves: Welcome one and all to Friday Night Sublime, where we are chugging closer to Final Reckoning, I'm with Discord an-  
>Roberts: Dargon Robrets.<br>Dr. Whooves: Yes, Dargon Robrets.  
>Roberts: Is my name.<br>Discord: Seriously Whooves, we all understood him the first time.  
>Dr. Whooves: Whatever,anyways, it's shaping up to be an interesting night so far, with the number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship,Rainbow Dash, fighting off against Colgate, who's been hand selected to face her by the champion, Trixie.<br>Roberts: But first opening match Basb Sede versus Commander Harricone.  
>*It's my life!*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Manehattan, standing five-foot,five inches tall, and weighing 138 pounds, Babs Seed!  
>Discord: Here comes the only girl with the guts to spit on Commander Hurricane, she might come to regret it here tonight.<br>Dr. Whooves: I don't know, Commander's been on a losing streak, and she'll have the mental disadvantage of always looking over her shoulder for that masked attacker who's been after her.  
>Roberts: Wonder who is man, never seen this happen.<br>-Commander Hurricane walks onto the ramp with her usual entourage-  
>Squire: Shut your mouths and give silent respect to the ever glorious warrior and fearless leader, Commander Hurricane!<br>-Commander Hurricane removes her armor and enters the ring, glaring down at Babs Seed-  
>Babs Seed: Hay cheif, what's up?<br>Hurricane: That's "Commander," to you, and don't think I've forgotten your disrespect at our last encounter. You crossed me, and now I'm going to make you SCREAM for mercy.  
>Match 1: Babs Seed vs. Commander Hurricane<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane has Babs Seed against the turnbuckle, and is mercilessily raining down punches, Babs Seed manages to catch a punch and push her away, before moving in for a Rotten Core-<br>*1..2..-Kick-out!*  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Hurricane and Babs Seed are trading punches in the ring, when Hurricane gets the upper hand and hits a Legion-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out-*<br>Whooves: Commander Hurricane is starting to look a bit frustrated that her vengeance isn't as swift as planned.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed goes for another Rotten Core, but Commander Hurricane counters and hits another Legion, she then stomps on Babs Seed repeatedly before picking her up and hitting a C5-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone:And here is your winner, Commander Hurricane!  
>-Commander Hurricane begins to celebrate in the ring but her ceremony is interrupted by the masked assialiant emerging from under the ring and attacking her, retreating as her guards move in but not before dropping another note, Squire picks it up and reads it-<br>Squire: How dramatic, the Commander will be thrilled...  
>*Commercial*<br>-End commercial, Octavia is standing in the ring-  
>Octavia: At the start of last month I stated a new mission: to bring culture to Sublime and drive out the superstars who are spreading decadence. That mission started with Vinyl Scratch, and although she may of beaten me at Retribution, I have not forgotten about her. However, there's a much bigger problem on this brand than Vinyl, for she is only one woman. The real threat is the Apple Dynasty, an entire stable dedicated to being uneducated, drunken, over-excited, brutes. Thankfully these idiots haven't yet tainted any of Sublime's championships, but given their number it's only a matter of time. My compatriots, Blueblood and Hoity, will deal with those wannabe cowboys Breaburn and Happy Trails at Final Reckoning, meanwhile I'll take on the task of destroying the ring leader of this so-called "Dynasty", Applejack, at the Pay-per-view two weeks from now.<br>*Apple Dynasty Theme Plays*  
>Roberts: Oh great is Apple Boom, she not much happy looking.<br>Apple Bloom: What did we do to ya'll anyways? My family didn't have nothin' to do with ya and all of a sudden you're on some big quest to "destroy" all of us for some reason. I really don't know what you're on about, but you need to get over it.  
>Octavia: I will not "Get over it". You and your family are contaminating this company with ignorance and filth. We will never be a high-class and cultured brand until every last one of you are ousted. Since you volunteered, I'll deal with you first.<br>Apple Bloom: Pffftt...bring it.  
>-Apple Bloom enters the ring as a referee runs out-<br>Matach 2: Octavia vs. Apple Bloom  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Apple Bloom trips Octavia with a sweeping leg kick and hits a Late Bloomer-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-<br>*2 minutes later*  
>-Apple Bloom goes for another Late Bloomer but Octavia counters, after a few hard punches to stun her Octavia hits a Sonnet on Apple Bloom-<br>*1...2..3!* -Crowd boos-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Octavia!<br>-Octavia starts stomping on the downed Apple Bloom, then leaving the ring to pull a chair out from under the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, here we go, what's so cultured about injuring all of your opponents out of rage?!<br>Discord: What isn't culture about it?  
>-Before Octavia can do any damage Applejack emerges from the audience and charges at Octavia, she ducks under an attempted chair shot and tackles her to the ground, Octavia kicks her off and rolls out of the ring, running for safety-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Applejack had snuck into the crowd at the start of the match and was just waiting for Octavia to try something.  
>Roberts: Very perspective Nice Whooves.<br>*Commercial*  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Spitfire, weighing 220 pounds and standing six foot, one inch tall, Soarin!  
>Dr. Whooves: Soarin's first few matches went less than well for him, this is his first chance in a month to try and get a little redemption.<br>Discord: Well he's facing the champ tonight, good luck on that.  
>*Thunderstruck!*<br>Baritone: And his opponenent, from Loneyville, weighing 218 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane!  
>Roberts: Tundralane may champion but Bunderlaker could lurk don't know man.<br>Match 3: Soarin/w Spitfire vs. Thunderlane  
>Soarin: So, don't suppose there's any chance you'll just run away and let me get a countout? *Chuckles*<br>Thunderlane: Good God why won't people get over that...  
>Spitfire: Focus Soarin...<br>Soarin: Come on babe, I've got focus coming out of my-  
>-The ref rings the bell as Thunderlane hits Soarin with a hard clothesline, Spitfire faceplams and groans-<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Thunderlane knocks Soarin to the ground and climbs the top rope-<br>Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane has been dominating most of this match, the end might be near for Soarin.  
>Discord: Mess with the champ and you get the salsa.<br>Dr. Whooves: What?  
>Roberts: Mmmmmm Sasla.<br>-Thunderlane does a dive bomb off the turnbuckle and goes for the pin-  
>*1...2...-kick-out!-*<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Thunderlane hits a Thunderstruck on Soarin and starts taunting-<br>Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane seems to think he already made the pin.  
>-While Thunderlane starts to casually turn only to get caught into a roll-up by Soarin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Soarin!<br>Discord: AHAHAHAHAHA, I love it when that happens!  
>Dr. Whooves: What an upset. Soarin just took a non-title victory over the champion. That's got to be a great first win.<br>Roberts: Never seen this happen man.  
>-Thunderlane sits up and looks around in shock as Soarin starts to celebrate, in the mist of this he trips over the ropes and falls out to the mat-<br>Discord: PFFFFFFFFFFFT.  
>Roberts: Wow man. Smooth refluxes.<br>Spitfire: You alright Soarin? -She bends down to help him up, allowing him to see down her top-  
>Soarin: -Smirking- I'm doing great from this angle, don't worry about a thing.<br>-Spitfire rolls her eyes and picks Soarin up, planting a deep kiss on him afterwards-  
>Spitfire: You did good, let's go find a better place to celebrate.<br>Soarin: I hope you're idea of celebrate is the same as mine...  
>-Soarin follows Spitfire out with a dorky look on his face-<br>-Thunderlane grabs his title and starts walking back up the ramp in frustration, suddenly a buzzer sounds and the lights go dark-  
>Roberts: Here we goes again man.<br>-The lights come back on and Underbaker is right in front of Thunderlane, Thunderlane immediately strikes Underbaker with his title-  
>Discord: Look who got prepared for once.<br>Thunderlane: Not this time!  
>-Thunderlane quickly escapes before Underbaker can recover-<br>Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane's strategy for countering Underbaker seems to be summed up in just, "run".  
>Discord: It works...<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: It's time for our next match of the night, and I've been told we'll see two new superstars debut.<br>Roberts: Could expect anything man.  
>Dr. Whooves: To view the full EWF roster, be sure to download the EWF app on istore.<br>Discord: Oh God here's this again...  
>Dr. Whooves: I bet you haven't even downloaded the app, it's very informative.<br>Discord: You know what else is informative? Shutting up about the app and watching this next match.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Trenderhoof, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, from Cloudsdale, Cloudkicker!  
>-Cloudkicker saunters down the ramp, swaying her hips and giving seductive looks to various audience members-<br>Discord: I'm liking this new woman already..-Drools slightly-  
>Dr. Whooves: I..um...whoa..<br>Roberts: *Uninteligible noises*  
>-Trenderhoof follows behind Cloudkicker, constantly tapping away at a touch screen pad in his hands-<br>*Spa Twins theme plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, accompanied by Aloe, weighing 123 pounds, and standing five-foot,five inches tall, from Loneyville, Lotus Blossom!<br>Discord: I wish Sublime would have a bra and panties match...  
>Dr. Whooves: What brought that out?<br>Discord: It comes to mind anytime I see two hot women facing off in the ring.  
>Match 4: Cloudkickerw Trenderhoof vs. Lotus Blossom/w Aloe  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Cloudkicker goes for a high spinning kick, but Lotus ducks it and instead the kick hits the ref right in the face, while the ref is down Trenderhoof fetches a steel chair and looks to throw it into the ring, however he drops it as Aloe approaches him with bedroom eyes-  
>Aloe: Hey there, I hope you weren't planning on ruining my sister's match, I just learned this great new message technique..you're into new things right?<br>-Aloe gently rubs her hand across Trenderhoof's face-  
>Trenderhoof: Umm...uhh...umm..<br>Cloudkicker: Trenderhoof! Pay atten-  
>-Lotus hits a Detox on Cloudkicker and pins as the ref wakes up-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Lotus Blossom!<br>-Lotus exits the ring as Cloudkicker rages inside-  
>Lotus: Wow sis, didn't see you as the seductive type.<br>Aloe: Pffftt...he was about to cheat, so it's fair. Besides, you might as well use the charm nature gives you. I'm not giving him any free messages though.  
>*Commercial*<br>Marigold: I'm here backstage with the World Fighter's Champion herself, Tri-  
>Trixie: Yes, yes, Trixie is sure it must be a GREAT and RARE honor for you to interview her.<br>Marigold: Right...so everyone's been watching that deal you made with the number one contender Rainbow Dash, so far she's been doing well-  
>Trixie: It's only been one week, Trixie is certain that Rainbow Crash will be destroyed by Colgate tonight, and even if she does win she'll be weakened, and next week I have an even tougher opponent for her, and even if she beats that opponent, she'll be too tired to stand come Final Reckoning, and Trixie will remain the GLORIOUS and UNCHALLENGED World Fighter's Champion.<br>Marigold: One more t-  
>Trixie: *Loud yawn* Trixie grows bored of this interview, good-bye.<br>-Trixie walks off-  
>-Marigold grumbles-<br>Marigold: Thanks for your time...  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, looks like Trixie's confidence is unshaken, as usual.<br>Discord: She's not champion for nothing.  
>Roberts: Rixie has right confident but Ranbow Ash strong don't understatement.<br>*Arabic Music plays*  
>Haakim:يرجى تحية، في ما سيكون لها قريبا القادم أعظم انتصار، ابنة الثالثة المجيدة، أميرة! (Please greet, in what will soon be her next greatest victory, the glorious third daughter, Amira!)<br>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Amira, who is arguably one of Sublime's quickest rising stars, she's yet to lose a match and is set to face Colgate in a match at the next Pay-Per-View.  
>Roberts: Arima is royal wonder if sandy.<br>Dr. Whooves: Was that a racist comment? I can't even tell.  
>Discord: I don't even know this time...<br>*Do you belive in magic?*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 150 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Pinkie Pie!<br>Dr. Whooves: This is Pinkie's first appearance since she suffered a hard loss at Retribution, perhaps she can regain some momentum tonight.  
>Match 5: Amira vs. Pinkie Pie<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Pinkie Pie has thus far taken the lead in the match with rapid and aggressive momentum, she hits a Pinkie Sense on Amira-<br>*1...2..-*  
>-Haakim pulls on Pinkie's legs and breaks the pin-<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Amira hits a Dust Devil on Pinkie Pie-<br>*1..2..-kick-out!-  
>Dr. Whooves: The tide of the match has definitely turned against Pinkie, but she's still holding out.<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Pinkie goes for another Pinkie Sense but Amira counters and takes Pinkie to the ground, she then locks in the Camel Cluch-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh lord, not this move again, this made Colgate of all people pass out...  
>-Pinkie Pie desperately tries to crawl to the ropes, but is pulled back by Amira each time, after about forty-five seconds she taps out-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Amira!  
>Roberts: Wow man, Carnal Crutch dangerous hard escape.<br>*Commercial*  
>-Thunderlane is in the parking garage and is hurrying to his vehicle when the lights go out and Underbaker appears in front of him again, Thunderlane goes for another shot with the title but this time Underbaker knocks him flat with a hard punch-<br>-Thunderlane regains his footing and attempts to attack Underbaker, but his every move is countered and he's hit with a Baker's Dozen, Underbaker than picks Thunderlane back up and chokeslams him onto the hood of his own car-  
>-Underbaker climbs up on the hood and rolls his eyes back, doing his signature pose over Thunderlane-<br>Dr. Whooves: Bloody hell, that was certainly a quick and violent encounter backstage, this upcoming pay-per-view might indeed be the final reckonig for Thunderlane...  
>Discord: You don't piss off bakers man, you just don't.<br>Roberts: Undershaker creepy man.  
>*A dentist's drill sound fills the arena, followed by dark and foreboding music*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Dr. Whooves: Colgate's suffered some tough losses on Sublime, but she looks as fierce and intimidating as ever.<br>Roberts: This is why fear tentists.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and five foot, six inches tall, Rainbow Dash!  
>*Rainbow Dash sprints down to the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: This is the second week that Trixie has gotten to hand pick Rainbow Dash's opponent, it's time to see if the high flyer's momentum can keep up.  
>Discord: It was a stupid deal to accept, but it makes for more fun for us watching.<br>Main Event: Colgate vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash knocks Colgate to the mat and climbs the top rope, she goes for a Sonic Raindrop but Colgate raises her knees, causing Rainbow Dash to double over in pain-  
>-Colgate attempts to go for the Root Canal but Rainbow Dash quickly kicks her away and gets back into fighting posistion-<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Colgate locks in the Root Canal on Rainbow Dash-<br>Dr. Whooves: This could be bad, that move is SO painful.  
>Discord: All over but the crying.<br>Roberts: Tough move but don't miscount Dainrow Hash.  
>-After being stuck in the Root Canal for nearly a minute Rainbow Dash manages to get Colgate with a few hard strikes to the gut, causing her to release the hold-<br>Dr. Whooves: That was a close call, but this match is still in full swing.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash and Colgate are trading punches in the ring, Rainbow Dash catches one and Irish Whips Colgate into the turnbuckle, there she hits a Pain Rain and goes for a pin-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-<br>-Rainbow Dash picks Colgate up for another move but is hit with a State of Decay-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-<br>Dr. Whooves: Both these women showing amazing determination, this match is STILL going.  
>Discord: They're absolutely destroying each other! I love it!<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Both Rainbow Dash and Colgate are looking exhausted, after another exchange of moves and counter-moves Rainbow Dash manages to knock Colgate to the mat and climbs the ropes once more-<br>Roberts: Could this it man?!  
>-Rainbow Dash hits the Sonic Raindrop and makes the pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Rainbow Dash!<br>Dr. Whooves: What a main event ladies and gentlemen, these two women gave it everything they got and put on quite a show.  
>-The camera fades to black as a tired but victorious Rainbow Dash celebrates in the ring-<br>*End of Show*  
>Match Results:<br>Commander Hurricane defeated Babs Seed (17:27)  
>Octavia defeated Apple Bloom (11:10)<br>Soarin/w Spitfire defeated Thunderlane (13:38)  
>Lotus Blossomw Aloe defeated Cloudkicker/w Trenderhoof (7:03)  
>Amira defeated Pinkie Pie (24:49)<br>Rainbow Dash defeated Colgate (31:56)  
>Matches for Retribution:<br>World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie (C) (Undetermined Match Type)  
>International Championship, Babs Seed vs. Daring Do (C)<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship, Beauty Shot vs. Spa Twins (C)  
>World Brawler's Championship,No-DQ, Underbaker vs. Thunderlane (C)<br>Colgate vs. Amira and Haakim Handi-cap Match  
>Octavia vs. Applejack<br>Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Battle Royal, Hoops and Dumbbell vs. NION Lights vs. SLIME vs. Clip Clop and Dance Fever vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. Couchmate vs. Ace and Zack Ryder vs. Canterlot Class


	93. Lunacy - 3-19-14

*Flash Sentry's locker room*

-Flash gets up from the ground after doing a slew of clap pushups, as Silver Shill's shaky frame inhabits his area-

-Flash smiles, and extends his fist for Silver to bump it. Silver clearly isn't thinking clearly, so Flash gets his attention by whistling-

Silver: O-oh...h-hey Flash….-he brings his fist to Flash's-

Flash: I understand why you're worried, pal. I mean, I know that ring is probably the last place in the world you want to be right now…

Silver: You could say that again…

Flash: But you're the guy that TRICKED Shining Armor and his cronies. You had to have seen this coming.

Silver: I...guess I didn't think it through very well…

Flash: Well, regardless, you've pissed him off now. -Silver frowns, but Flash puts a hand on his shoulder- But don't worry. Shining isn't as tough as he looks. He's only putting on an aggressive performance so Sunset will show him some aggression in bed. -Silver chuckles- Trust me, I was doing the same thing.

Silver: I suppose it's a good thing you're my partner, then...since you seem to know him so well.

Flash: You're damn right! I'm the best partner you could possibly have! But don't lose faith in YOURSELF. You've BEAT Shining Armor, and hell, you've BEATEN that she-demon, too!

Silver: I have?

Flash: Absolutely! She came to you last week with her low-riding top and her laser red lipstick that she only wears when she feels extra home-wreckery, and in the end, you didn't give him. You gave me that cold stick of righteousness so I could BASH the piss out of those 3 creeps! You didn't think with your dick, you thought LOGICALLY, and most men don't do that after being visited by Sunset. Hell, you did something I COULDN'T do for a long time...about...6 years.

Silver: I was still taking swimming lessons 6 years ago…

Flash: Well tonight, you don't need to worry about getting caught in the deep end. It may seem like we're swimming with sharks, but really, we're gonna be mixing it up with a pair of clownfishes! Last week, you were FEARLESS! You've got all the guts in the world, Silver Shill….you saved my ass last week, and tonight, I'm gonna do the same. And THIS time, it's 100 percent because it's the RIGHT. THING. TO DO! Let's go!

Silver: Al….-suddenly gains a burst of confidence, thanks in part to Flash's encouragement- ALRIGHT! -the crowd cheers, as Flash and Silver walk out of the locker room shoulder to shoulder, as Lunacy's theme song hits-

*The beautiful people...OOOOHHHH!*

-FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIR EEF RIRE FIRE RIE RIFIEIRIF RIEIR FIR IRJEIIE work-

Vultarian: Greetings. I am Vultarian.

Overdrive: And I am Overdrive.

Vultarian: Final Reckoning is quickly approaching.

Overdrive: Yeah. I can't wait.

Vultarian: Neither can I.

Overdrive: Okay let's get started with exciting action.

Vultarian: Indeed.

*And now...it's all over now…* -This is BOO-tiful-

Madden: The following INTERGENDER TAG TEAM MAAATCH..is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 383 POOOUNDS! Shining Armor, and the CRATER CHIIIIIIICK CHAMPIIOONN….SUNSSSEEEEETT..SHIMMEERRRR!

-Shining slides into the ring, and humps the mat as Sunset walks up the steps. Shining licks his lips, and gets on his knees as Sunset approaches him. Shining places both of his hands on her back, and rakes his tongue up her stomach, stopping at her lips and then switching it to a full-fledged makeout session-

Crowd: GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM! -these chants soon twist into chants of "SUNSLUT SHITTER," but neither Shining nor Sunset could care less as they continue to swap spit, even as…-

*Flash!...AHAAAAA!* -The cheers are alive once again. I almost typed "olives" where alive was whoa what is happening-  
>Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 399 POOOUNDS! SILVER SHILL! And FLASH! SEEENTRRRRYYYY!<p>

-Flash leads Silver, who has his chest puffed out to the ring. He enters it and pushes Shining away from Sunset, breaking up their pre-match spitake-

Flash: -pointing at Sunset- You never kissed ME like that!

Sunset: Because you're not HALF the man that Shining is! In fact…-Sunset looks past Flash's shoulder. Flash also turns around to see Silver Shill with his fists balled up. But the glare of Sunset makes his head droop a bit- Your PARTNER is even more of a man than you…-she winks at Silver, who now backs up against the ropes-

Flash: Leave him out of this!

Sunset: It's so cute that you're playing babysitter now…-after a pause, Sunset rears back and looks to rock Flash with the same slap that sent Fluttershy tumbling last week. Flash, however, catches it. Sunset eeks in surprise as Flash gains a wicked grin on his face.

Shining tries to knock Flash away from Sunset, but Flash was definitely ready for it, as he catches Shining's hand with his other hand-

Flash: You two like being up close and personal with each other? ...Well I'd hate to ruin a good thing! -Flash pulls both of his hands together, causing Sunset and Shining's chest to collide. Shining falls to the mat while Sunset rolls out of the ring and crashes to the outside floor.

Silver walks over the high fives Flash, and then exits the ring so playtime can begin. The bell rings-

Match 1: Sunset Shimmer and Shining Armor vs Flash Sentry and Silver Shill

-6 minutes later-

-Flash grabs ahold of Shining's arm, and out of the corner of his eye actually notices that Silver Shill is stretching his hand out in hopes of a tag. Flash looks out at the crowd, and then points at Silver. Silver looks at the abundance of people behind him, and they respond with an abundance of cheers-

Crowd: SIL-VER SHILL! SIL-VER SHILL! SIL-VER SHILL! SIL-VER SHILL!

-Flash wrenches Shining's arm, and moves to the corner. He extends his other hand, to which Silver slaps for a rousing ovation. Flash elbows Shining in the back of the head before leaving the ring as Silver scales the ropes, albeit wobbly. Silver measures Shining, and then dives off of the top rope with a dropkick! That misses….the crowd goes silent as Silver flops onto the mat belly first. Shining quickly knocks Flash off of the apron, and runs over to tag Sunset with a grin-

Overdrive: Oh man.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Sunset methodically enters the ring, and literally crawls up to Silver, as he hasn't moved at all. Flash and Shining are brawling outside the ring, and soon make it into the crowd. Sunset grabs hold of Silver's arms, and pulls him back to the middle of the ring. She then stands over his back, and grabs both legs, wrenching them back and sitting on his back, going back to basics with an Boston Crab. That enough backs for ya?

Silver usually doesn't lift more than his microphone, so he has no chance of getting out. He ultimately taps out, as the bell rings with uber boos ringing out as well-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS, by SUBMISSION! Shining Armor, and SUNSEEETTT...SHIMMEEERRR!

-Sunset isn't quite comfortable with the victory, as she continues to wrench the hold. The referee has to nearly push her off of Silver. Finally, Sunset lets go-

Sunset: -turning to the ref- You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I could get you FIRED. -Sunset walks over to Silver's arms again, and begins yanking on them, soon stopping at the ropes. Sunset exits the ring, and pulls Silver out onto the floor. Shining appears from the crowd, and runs over to Silver. He picks him up, putting one of his hands over his mouth, and using the other hand to tuck Silver's arm behind his back. He begins to backpedal up the steps, with Sunset walking by his side.

Flash now emerges from the crowd, falling to the mat. He crawls by the stage, and his jaw drops as he sees Silver being taken away by his mortal foes-

Flash: SILVER! -Flash begins to sprint up the stage, but he quickly stops in his tracks as Snips and Snails walk out from backstage. They let Sunset and Shining go through, and then begin skulking down to Flash Sentry- GODDAMMIT! -Flash rolls back into the ring- FINE! YOU WANNA GET IN MY WAY?! I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOU OUT! -the crowd cheers- JUST THE HELL IN HERE!

-Snips and Snails chuckle, and enter the ring, as Flash immediately dives on top of them, hitting them every which way imaginable. He clears enough of a spot to exit the ring, and so he tries to take it, crawling at lightning speed. But Snails, the quicker of SLIME, grabs onto his feet with both hands. Flash tugs at the ring apron in an attempt to chase after his friend, but Snips, the stronger one walks over and helps Snails pull. Snips' strength does Flash in, as he is pulled back into the ring.

Flash begins kicking at his adversaries profusely, but he is ultimately overpowered, as SLIME begins pummeling on Flash, Snips doing the heavy hitting, and Snails on light infantry duty.

Crowd: FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

-Snips and Snails soon move Flash into a corner. It seems that there is no hope, but the crowd lights up as Rumble appears on the stage. He fast-walks down the ring, and slides in just in time for Snails to make his way over to him. Rumble shows that he isn't here to screw around, as his first order of business is nailing Snails with The Beauty Mark spinning heel kick! The crowd erupts as Snips charges at Rumble with a shoulder tackle, which Rumble counters by hopping over Snips' big frame. Snips collides with the middle turnbuckle, and when he comes to, is also a recipient of the Beauty Mark!

-Rumble looks at Flash, who is sitting in the corner with an eyebrow raised and his mouth agape. With not a hair out of place, Rumble leaves the ring and fast-walks to the backstage area-

Crowd: RUM-BLE! RUM-BLE! RUM-BLE! RUM-BLE! RUM-BLE! RUM-BLE!

-Flash stands up from the corner, walks to the middle of the ring, looks around at the fallen bodies of Snips and Snails, and smirks. He then puts his hands over his head in realization that he may still have time to save Silver Shill from whatever Sunset and Shining have in mind. Flash hauls ass to the backstage area, as a bumper is showed on the screen, hyping our main event for tonight: For the first time EVER, the Eternal Women's Championship will be DEFENDED on Lunacy, as Twilight Sparkle puts her title up for grabs, 6 days away from Final Reckoning...against Flitter, and Cloudchaser...in a triple threat match-

*Commercial*

-Back from the commercial break, Neon Lights and DJ Z are in General Manager Luna's office, conversing with both her and Star Swirlinaitis-

Luna: -looks at Swirlinaitis, who nods his head. Luna smiles- Alright, boys. Both me and Mr. Swirlinaitis see that FIRE in your eyes…

Neon: There's a fire going on in my belly after I ate those bean burritos this afternoon…-Neon belches-

DJ Z: BRO…-gives Neon a "woooooooow" face-...'SCUSE YOU. Here's how you're suppose ta do it! -DJ Z belches along to the tune of his basketball goal sound effect-

Neon: Impressive, impressive!

Swirlinaitis: WOW! How do you do th- -is stopped by a nudge in the side from Luna. He clears his throat- Yes, well….that was uncalled for. But nonetheless, me and General Manager Luna are going to grant you boys your wish. Next week, it will b-

-Swirlinaitis is cut off once again as Snips and Snails walk into the office. They scowl even harder, either because of the pain, or because of who is in the room with them-

Luna: Snips and Snails. Nice to see you drop by.

DJ Z: Yeah! Now how about ya drop DEAD?

Snails: Daaaahhhh be quiet!

Neon Lights: Oh nice comeback. I see we're dealing with the newest incarnation of Langston Hughes!

Snails: Daaaaaaahhh who's thaaat?

DJ Z: ….WHO is that, bro?

Luna: You four can settle down, okay? We can't have you tearing each other apart just yet! You're going to be representing Lunacy this Friday after all, as you four will be pitted against two tag teams from Sublime, in an 8 person elimination tag team match.

DJ Z: What a perfect showcase for the MOVERS and SHAKERS of Lunacy! Neon Lights and D...JAAAAAY Z! BERPBERPBERP- -Swirlinaitis climaxes the sound effect along with DJ Z, earning another jab in the abdomen from Luna-

Snips: We can't team with them! They'll just leave us out there all alone!

Luna: -stern face as she looks at NION Lights- For THEIR sakes, I would hope they don't. I will not accept defeat.

Neon: No need to worry about us, boss.

DJ Z: Yeah. You SHOULD be worrying about if tubby and stubby can carry their weight, 'cause they sure can't carry on an intelligent conversation.

-Swirlinaitis guffaws like a fool, as jab number 3 comes his way-

Snails: Heh heh….tubby.

Snips You! YOU SHUT UP! ST-STUBBY!

DJ Z: See? -turning to Luna- Look at these fools!

Neon Lights: You sure you don't want to assign us NEW partners?

Luna: No. No I don't. I will admit that SLIME is not the brightest- "HEEEEYYY!" Snips and Snails utter- But they understand what being a team player is all about.

Snails: Yaaaaah! Team playeeeerrr! HUH HUH.

Luna: …..hmm. And you four won't need to worry about being on the same page for so long, because next week on Lunacy, you will all be competing in an elimination TORNADO tag team match!

Neon: Hmm...sick.

Luna: Excuse me?

DJ Z: He means that's gonna be ill, miss.

Swirlinaitis: Yeah! Come on, general manager Luna! Learn the lingo of the young crowd…-jab count: 4-

Luna: Now, I can imagine why you are here, Snips. Snails.

Snips: Yeah! If it wasn't for Rumble, we would've squashed Flash!

Snails: Huh huh YEEEAAAHHH! For Sunset we would've squashed Flaaasshh!

Luna: Well this is simple enough. Tonight, I'll give you the opportunity to squash BOTH of them. Snips and Snails will team up to take on Rumble...and Flash Sentry.

Snails: WHOOOOOAAAAAA. Thank you, Luna!

Snips: Yeah! Thank you Luna!

Luna: You're welcome. -She looks at NION Lights, and nods at them-

Neon: Oh. Is that one of those cues your boss usually gives you?

Luna: Yes. It means you are excused from my office.

Neon: -holding up his thumb and index finger in a ring, as well as his middle, ring, and pinky fingers straight- Gotcha. Let's bounce, Z.

DJ Z: Like a trampoline?

Neon: No like a sit and bounce. What do you think, man?

Snails: I like sit and bounces! HUH HUH.

DJ Z: Man would ya get outta the way you raging retard? -Pushes through Snails, who collapses to the floor-

Snails: HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! I was bounciiinnnggg!

DJ Z: 'Bout to bounce my fist off your skull!

-Luna has a hand on her head, as she soon wipes it down her face-

Swirlinaitis: We're doomed.

-Back in the ring, we hear the "HALLELUJAH" chorus, which can only mean that Damien Sandow is set for action. Two new ladies are accompanying him to ringside as they disrobe him-

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Already in the ring, from PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA! Weighing in at 247 POOOUNDS! He is, the intellectual SAVIOR of DEM ASSESSSSSSSS! DAMIIIIEEENNN...SAAAANDOOOOOWWW! -Sandow does a cartwheel, and throws his hands into the air, to which the fans cheer immensely-

Sandow: You're WEL-COME!

Crowd: THANK YOU SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-The crowd chants are cut off, as the sound of a school bell rings viciously, sending the crowd into a booing fit- *CLASS...IS IN SESSION!*

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOUNDS! BIIIILLLL...NYEKEEEERRR!

-Bill Nyeker walks to the ring, hitting his ruler against the palm of his hand. He sends scans the crowd for any rulebreakers, and soon runs over to the announce table. He climbs on top of it-

Overdrive: Whoa.

Nyeker: -getting on his knees, and looking at a 17 year old kid who is wearing a Canterlot Cockatrices baseball cap on his head. Nyeker yanks the hat off of the kid's head- NO HATS ALLOWED IN MY CLASSROOM...YOUNG. MAN!

-The kid flips off Bill Nyeker, to which Nyeker responds by slapping the kid across the face with the bill of the hat, the crowd "OOHHHH"ing in the process-

Nyeker: YOU INGRATE! -Nyeker throws the hat on top of the announce table, and stomps on it repeatedly. The crowd boos as Nyeker hands the roughed up hat back to the punk- If I see that on you again….I. WILL. CONFISCATE IT!

-Nyeker hops off of the announce table backwards, and finally enters the ring-

Nyeker: We meet AGAIN, SANDOW!

Sandow: Picking on kids now, Nyeker? That's low, even for you….

Nyeker: I'm not PICKING on him, I'm SAVING him from a life of attitude! You will NEVER understand why I do the things I do!

Sandow: You're right. Otherwise, I'd be a total DOUCHEBAG.

Nyeker: I am not at ALL involved in the process of vaginal irrigation!

Sandow: God you're so literal…

Match 2: Damien Sandow vs Bill Nyeker

-11 minutes later-

-Sandow executes his roll-through Russian legsweep, and then puts his arm out to the side. As he looks at his arm, Nyeker pops up to his feet and grabs hold of Sandow's arm, driving it down onto both of his knees as he falls to the mat.

Nyeker then applies a Kimura armlock, and begins stretching Sandow's arms out to the side, like he had tried to just do with his patented Cubito Aequet elbow drop. After 18 seconds, Sandow taps out. The bell rings and Nyeker lets go of the hold, kicking Sandow's leg away from him-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER, by SUBMISSION! BIIILLL...NYEKEEERRR!

-Nyeker refuses the touch of the referee, and pulls out the erases from the pockets of his sweater vest. He slams them together-

Nyeker: Class DISMIIIISSSEEDDD! -The crowd boos as Nyeker exits the ring. He walks up to Sandow's valets, and wipes all of the excess chalk from the erasers onto their revealing dresses. The women cough, as Nyeker exclaims- White looks good on you! They should call you "ladies of the WHITE." -Nyeker gives a hearty chuckle, before glancing over at the kid with the cap behind the announce table. He isn't wearing it. In fact, he looks around from Bill Nyeker in both shame and fear. Nyeker rubs the two erasers together like you would with your hands after a job well done, and begins to walk up the ramp as Damien Sandow continues to writhe in pain on the mat-

*Rumble's locker room*

-A large mirror is aiding Rumble in his quest to capture the perfect selfie, as Flash Sentry walks in undetected. He stands behind Rumble, causing him to slightly turn his head as he notices him in the mirror. Rumble sighs, and sets his phone down on a velvet pillow next to him, the pillow being held up by a large glass podium-

Flash: Soooo….this is what your locker room looks like…-Rumble turns around, crossing his arms- I've always wanted to come in here to steal that phone, you know, but it was always blocked off by a red rope and a ghostly Hulk.

Rumble: Well I've gotten a lot wiser lately….I realize that shielding my gorgeousness from the world is a crime. So now anybody can come waltzing in here to get a small glimpse of it. Surprisingly, not many have shown up for a sample…

Flash: Oh jeez...I can only IMAGINE why….

Rumble: Hmph. I know why you're here, though….-pauses, before his eyes bulge and he throws his arms out in a "yu srs" manner- …..YOU'RE WELCOME.

Flash: I WAS going to thank you!

Rumble: Just so you know, I didn't do it for YOU, just the same as you didn't do it for that….wimp Silver Shill the first time around.

Flash: Well, that "wimp" has gotten me out of a jam in the past, too. That's another reason why I'm here….have you seen him?

Rumble: Pffft! Why would I go wrinkling up my face worrying about someone else's body that ISN'T mine?

Flash: …..Because you've done it before….

Rumble: ….What are you talking about? Make sense!

Flash: Just last week...you showed how much you cared about Flitter and Cloudchaser by trying to get them out of that match.

Rumble: Th-they're my friends!

Flash: Exactly...and Silver Shill is MY friend...that's why I need to find him!

Rumble: Then go find him then!

Flash: Are you so engulfed in yourself that you didn't even hear the news? We're facing SLIME in a tag team match….TONIGHT.

Rumble: To answer your question...YES. And also, UGH. The last time we teamed up, you STOLE my spotlight! In fact, the past TWO MONTHS, I've had to defend my championship at the BIG EVENT against TWO LOSERS who had to interject themselves into MY MATCH! The last match was POINTLESS, and this one is going to be, TOO! THAT'S why I saved you from those two dolts! It was to get my spotlight BACK! I'M the champion! Everybody should be paying attention to ME! I should be the CENTER. OF. ATTENTION. Not some man-whore, and not some spiky-haired WANNABEE who is only getting cheered because he can FLIP in the air! OOOOOOHHHHH. So fine! We'll team up! And here's how it's going to be: I'm going to steal the show, as I always do, and you're going to stand on the apron, which is all you're GOOD FOR. Once I score the win, if you get away quickly, I WON'T kick you in the face, and you can rush backstage to go save RaPUKEzel! -Rumble picks his phone back up, and begins sliding with his index finger to review the very best of that batch of photos-

Flash: Nice plan. You keep worrying about how many Instagram followers you have, and I'll go coach your chicks on how to win the Eternal Women's championship….-Flash walks off with a smirk, as Rumble jumps nearly out of his skin. He turns around in a second-

Rumble: YOU CAN'T HELP THEM WIN IF YOU CAN'T EVEN WIN YOURS- -Rumble closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns around to face the mirror- I am a beautiful baby boy -snap- I am a beautiful baby boy -snap- I am a beautiful baby boy -snap- I am a beautiful baby boy -snap snap snap snap- …..-another deep sigh- ….MWAH. Perfect sanity exercise...thank you, Oprah….-snap snap snap snap snap-

*Commercial*

-Back inside the arena, we hear Diamond Tiara's entrance theme playing, as Turf and Silver Spoon are in the ring, awaiting their introduction-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEST, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Currently in the ring, at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 239 POOOUNDS! They are, the CHICK. COMBOOOOO CHAMPIOOONS….TURF! Aaaand SILVEEERRR SPOOOON!

-Silver Spoon holds her championship in the air, as Turf flips off the fans, who are bellowing her with chants of "FUCK YOU, TURF!"-

Turf: LESBIANIST...YOU'RE ALL FUCKING LOSERS!

Silver Spoon: Ha ha! NICE ONE! -after a few seconds, Silver Spoon's face falls blank-...I don't get it.

Turf: God you're lucky you're cute….-this perks Silver Spoon up-

-We cut backstage by the entrance to the arena. Cadance is busy sitting on a box as Lightning Dust walks up to her. Cadance gasps, and jumps off the box-

Cadance: HAAAAAIIIII!

Lightning: Hey there. Okay, so, both got big matches this Sunday. Let's go out there, do what we do best: KICK. ASS! Forget about The Sword, lay it all on the li-

Cadance: HAHA! You're STUPID!

Lightning: Huh?...

Cadance: Oh! Sorry! Was thinking about Sunset Shimmer! Isn't she STUPID? -growly voice- I HATE HER!

Lightning: Heh...yeah, she is a stupid slut….

Cadance: HAHA! But you do realize that The Sword IS going to be out there, right?

Lightning: They probably will be….but we can't let that get to us. We're fighting the tag team CHAMPIONS.

Cadance: Hmmm...true. Oh well, I could care less. I'M JUST GOING TO PRETEND THAT EVERY FACE I SMASH IN IS SUNSET'S!

Lightning: -chuckles- Sounds like as good a plan as any….let's go! -Lightning slaps her hand on Cadance's shoulder, and we cut back to the arena as her entrance theme plays to an explosion of fan support-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 258 POOOUNDS! CAAADAAANCE, AAAAND LIIIIGHTNIIIING DUUUUUUSSTTT!

Overdrive: This is sure to be a great match.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Turf and Silver Spoon scurry out of the ring as the twisted Cadance creepily crawls in. She gets on her knees and shimmies over to the ropes-

Cadance: Oh wow...you girls are SO PRETTY! Hee hee-I CAN'T WAIT TO SLURP OUT YOUR BRAIN MATTER!

Silver Spoon: AHHHHH! -she jumps into Turf's arms as she shrieks-

Turf: YOU BATTY BITCH! I THINK SHE'S PISSING HER TRUNKS! OH MY GOD SILVER SPOON! WHY ARE YOU PISSING YOUR TRUNKS!? -Silver Spoon cries as Turf drops her to the floor, drastically trying to find a way to wash her hands before the match-

Lightning: H-holy shit! -Lightning Dust snickers so much that Mars, Incorporated goes out of business-

Crowd: WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Silver Spoon: -running around the ring- SHUT UPPPPPP! SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!

Turf: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?! -Turf begins to chase after Silver Spoon, but both of them stop as Bon Bon and Lyra appear on the ramp. Silver Spoon quickly runs back to Turf, and jumps into her arms- GODDAMMIT IT'S TRICKLING DOWN YOUR LEG! -many members of the crowd laugh- IT'S NOT FUNNY! OH SHI -Turf was too busy looking at the crowd that by the time she looked back, Lyra was jumping at her in mid-air.

Lyra executes a hurricanrana on Turf as she continues to hold the damp Silver Spoon, which sends all three of them to the floor as the crowd is on fire-

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* -Lightning claps along as Cadance twirls her hair, not paying attention at all.

Bon Bon kisses Lyra on the cheek as she gets up. Bon Bon then grabs Turf, and shoves her into the ring. That is when Cadance comes to, and she absolutely BUM-RUSHES Turf with a front dropkick into the turnbuckles that sends her a loop. When she gets up, Lightning rocks her with a roundhouse kick to the head, and then Cadance throws her out to the ring. Lightning taps on Cadance's shoulder, and points up to the skybox, where we see The Sword watching the action unfold. From right to left: Reigns, Drollins, and Ditzbrose gaze intently down at Lightning and Cadance. Lightning is now breathing more heavily now than before, as she snatches a microphone from ringside, and enters the ring. She begins to talk, looking directly at The Sword-

Lightning: You know you guys are-you're real TOUGH, way up there, aren't ya? -We get a shot at Reigns' unemotional face, Drollins' smirk, and Ditzbrose's psychotic glare with her arms crossed- You claim...to fight against injustice...well why don't you come down here RIGHT NOW…-the crowd begins to cheer- AND WE'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FIGHT ABOUT! -Lightning flips the mic into the air, and runs over to hold the ropes open for the three women up at the top, the mic crackling against the mat. Cadance grins wickedly as Reigns cracks her knuckles in the skybox.

The camera pans to the back of the three members of The Sword, as we see Drollins discussing the declaration very quickly with Reigns, who doesn't respond-

Crowd: WE WANT THAT! WE WANT THAT! WE WANT THAT! WE WANT THAT!

-Cadance and Lightning are knocked out of the ring by Turf and Silver Spoon, who were able to get a lucky shot in as Bon Bon and Lyra soon left the stage after making an appearance. Lightning and Cadance look at each other, and Lightning nods to the ring before the two of them run back in. Silver Spoon has a towel wrapped around the bottom portion of her attire, as she runs out of the ring. Turf wasn't expecting that, as she was actually in a fighting stance. She furiously turns around at her partner behind her-

Turf: GODDAMN YOU, SPOON! YOU'RE A CHAMPION! CHAMPIONS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAID! -Turf turns around to meet Cadance, who knees her into the ropes, and then irish whips her into Lightning Dust, who nails her with a jumping dogbone kick. Cadance leaves the ring, and Silver Spoon reluctantly goes to her corner, embarrassed for life over what had transpired, as the bell rings-

Match 3: Turf and Silver Spoon (with soggy trunks) vs Cadance and Lightning Dust

-16 minutes later-

-All throughout the match, The Sword have been ever so slowly inching their way down to the ring, the crowd slapping their shoulders as they ascend the rafters. Cadance runs and dives off of the apron onto Silver Spoon outside of the ring, hitting her with a front dropkick. She then runs into the ring, and begins to look around. She can spot Reigns and Ditzbrose, but Drollins is completely out of sight. Ditzbrose continues to stalk down to the ring, as Reigns is content to watching where she stands. We go to commercial as Drollins is still incognito-

-Back from the break, Silver Spoon has Cadance trapped in a rear-naked choke. Skipping through that boring stuff, sorry not sorry you'll thank me later-

-5 minutes later-

-Cadance makes a cover on Turf after a move, but Silver Spoon enters the ring to break it up with a boot to the head. Lightning Dust jumps over the top rope and hits Silver Spoon with a running somersault shoulder block. She then shoves her out of the ring with a boot, and goes to check on Cadance as Diane Ditzbrose is now able directly in front of the steel steps in her corner. Rosely Reigns stands in front of the other pair of steel steps.

Lightning gets out of the ring, but both she and Cadance continue to eye Ditzbrose more-so than Reigns since she is closer. Turf comes up from behind Cadance and rolls her into the ropes, which knocks Lightning to the floor below. She rolls up Cadance at the same time, but Cadance counters the leverage pin with a leverage pin of her own-

*1…...2…...3!* -the crowd cheers as Cadance's theme music plays. Immediately Ditzbrose jumps over the barricade-

Madden: The winners of this match! -Reigns is also shown to be running full steam ahead at Lightning, but she gets rocked with a right hand from Lightning for her troubles. Before she can go after Ditzbrose, Ditzbrose pins her up against Reigns, who is standing up against the barricade, as they both begin pounding on Lightning; Reigns in the kidneys, and Ditzbrose in the chest.

Before Cadance can come to her aid, Beth Drollins is shown to be rushing the ring from behind her. As soon as Cadance reaches the top rope and puts her hands on it, Drollins has clobbered her in the back of the head with a double axe. Cadance falls to the mat as Drollins knocks her down with a boot to the head before she can get back up. Outside the ring, Ditzbrose shoves Lightning Dust into the steel steps.

Unfortunately for Lightning, her left hand fell into the small crevice that separates the steps from the ring post. Reigns rushes over and points down at the prone Lightning-

Reigns: GO! GO! GO!

-Ditbrose drives her boot into the steps, which collides with Lightning's trapped arm. She continues to do this time and time again, as Reigns kicks her legs out at the same time, Lightning screaming in pain all the while.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Drollins has Cadance downed in a corner, as she pummels away at her forehead. Cadance catches the right shot, and springs to her feet before rocking Drollins with a right hand of her own. Ditzbrose gets into the ring, and she is hit with a fist as well, but Cadance is taken down to the mat with a thunderous clothesline from Reigns, who was able to enter the ring at lightning speed.

Reigns quickly takes a knee, and begins headbutting Cadance repeatedly. Drollins kicks at her chest a few times, before sitting on her and striking at her forehead, soon losing her balance. Ditzbrose comes around and begins stomping on Cadance along with Reigns who had gotten up. Ditzbrose then picks up Cadance's head from the mat, and begins punching her over and over. She gets off and is met with a pat on the chest from Drollins, who signals that it is time to finish her off.

Reigns picks her head up, but settles for just one solid punch to the temple. It is definitely enough to send Cadance down to the mat, however. Drollins then picks her up by herself, and turns her around with the help of Ditzbrose. Reigns lets off her primal roar as she pumps her arms.

Just before Drollins and Ditzbrose can lift Cadance up, however, the cheers of the crowd are in full effect once again as both Rarity and Twilight are seen barrelling down the ramp. Ditzbrose and Drollins quickly drop Cadance to the mat, and the three members of The Sword exit the ring as fast as they can, no doubt caught off guard by the appearance of Twilight Sparkle-

Twilight: Oh...NOW you don't wanna fight?!

-The Sword quickly disperse through the crowd, who are sending an array of boos and thumbs down on them. Rarity leans down to check on Cadance, who is dazed but seems to be okay. Before Twilight can exit the ring to attend to Lightning, she is already rolling into the ring, holding her arm, but pushing away Twilight with the other one. Twilight looks seriously hurt by that-

Twilight: Lightning PLEASE! You are HURT!

Lightning: I'm sure you'll use it to find a way to screw me over AGAIN this Sunday! Go check on Cadance!

Rarity: She's ALRIGHT, darling! You HONESTLY need to get some ice on that arm! -Rarity walks over and puts Lightning's uninjured arm over her neck- Come on, dear...you've had enough action for once night….

Lightning: Fine….good luck in your match, Sparkle! Try not to blow it AGAIN….-Twilight tilts her head up to the air at that remark, before racing to grab a microphone-

Twilight: I'M NOT GOING TO BLOW IT! I'M GOING TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I DESERVE TO BE CHAMPION! THE ODDS ARE AGAINST ME TONIGHT, JUST LIKE THEY ALWAYS ARE! I'M GOING TO AVENGE OUR LOSS LAST WEEK, I'M GOING TO RETAIN MY TITLE, AND I'M GOING TO RETAIN IT AGAIN AT FINAL RECKONING AGAINST YOU! AGAINST YOU! AGAINST YOU! AND THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DOUBT ME EVER! EVER! AGAIN! -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: WE BE-LIEVE YOU! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE BE-LIEVE YOU! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE BE-LIEVE YOU! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Cadance: -walking by Twilight- ….Could you PLEASE stop yelling? -She shakes her head, and exits the ring, leaving Twilight to put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment-

-In a dark room somewhere, we see Silver Shill bound to a chair by restraints. Gray duct tape encloses his mouth. Out from the shadows steps Shining Armor, who Silver looks at Shining with fear and regret in his eyes-

Shining: -smirking devilishly- Hey there, buddy! -Silver's struggling is stopped as a lead pipe is bashed against the black table in front of him. Silver forces his eyes shut, as Sunset Shimmer grabs ahold of his face, and yanks it towards her-

Sunset: Awww….Shiny, stop! You're scaring hiiiiimmm….-Sunset leans her head in, and tilts it a bit, scowling the more she looks at the pathetic display in front of her- OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! -noticeable tears escape Silver's eyes as he squelches them open. Sunset grins, and Shining laughs as Sunset rubs Silver's chin with a hand- Oh, Silver….we could've had something MAGICAL, you and I….I thought I made myself PERFECTLY….CLEAR. I TOLD YOU that Flash Sentry was going to have a bad impact on your life...and NOW look where you are...HOPELESS….DEFENSELESS….WORTHLESS...we could've been FRIENDS! Me...and Shining….we could've HELPED you! All you had to do was HELP US! BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT! You can't do an interview right….you can't use a lead pipe right...WHAT CAN YOU DO!?

Shining: Maybe we should find out, babe….-smirk-

Sunset: Hmmm….-chuckles-...maybe you're right…-Sunset kisses Silver on the forehead, and then RIPS the tape off of his mouth, causing Silver to engage in a blood-curdling scream of agony. Shining ceases it by forcing a hand over his mouth- No, NO, Shiny….I like that….God….I LOVE THAT!

Shining: You want me to make him scream more?

Sunset: ….We'll take turns….-Sunset looks at the lead pipe, and does the "give me" gesture with her hand. Shining doesn't object, dropping the metal object into his girlfriend's waiting hand- You remember this….RIGHT? Because of YOU, my Shiny had a BRUISED RIB all week, courtesy of THIS cold instrument...well...I'm going to make sure you find out EXACTLY how it feels….to come into contact with one of these….haha! Now, it's not the same pipe I gave you last week...but a pipe's a pipe….they all hurt the SAME! I guess we'll have to TRAIN you….like a little MUTT. -Sunset reaches below the table, and lightly jabs the metal rod against Silver's...well, rod...she then drags it up to his neck, and applies a bit of pressure. Silver begins to cough, so Sunset removes the pipe from that area- OH, Silver….you have NO IDEA how much FUN this is going to be for me….-she leans it to Silver's ear, just like last week, and whispers- I want you to squeal like a pig for me….-as the camera blacks out, we hear more screams escaping the throat of Silver Shill. A commercial break is probably the safest bet at this point-

-Back from commercial, it's time for Twist to die once again. She knows it, too. Who will be the lucky woman this week? Well it's been a rock before, so it could technically be the lucky THING-

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky!* -MASSIVE cheers-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 118 POOOUNDS….SCOOOOOTALOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo does her usual entrance where she slaps hands with the fans, before front flipping over the ropes. Twist doesn't look impressed, or maybe she's just wondering how she should commit suicide later tonight-

Scootaloo: -actually looks downtrodden by having to fight Twist- Sorry, Twist...but I need SOME kind of momentum heading into Final Reckoning….

Twist: Yeah, yeah, I know….leth just get ith over with….

Scootaloo: That's the spirit! -thumbs up to the camera, along with a twinkle in her smile-

Match 4: Twist vs Scootaloo (GUESS WHO WINS. NO JUST GUESS.)

-4 minutes later-

-Instead of finishing her off with Scootabuse, Scootaloo takes it easy on Twist by leveling her with a springboard tornado DDT. It looked BRUTAL, though, so maybe that isn't too good of a thing…-

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd cheers as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR...SCOOOOTAAAALOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo jumps on the top rope, and begins to celebrate-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-Scootaloo jumps off the top rope, and at least helps Twist to her feet and patting her on the back before leaving the ring-

-Twist stands in the middle of the ring, her head down as the last tear in her body falls to the mat. Her head quickly snaps up to the Titantron as various fast-paced images of things like "OBEY," and sheep masks and the face of Amay Wythyst flash across the screen. The cheers of the crowd begin to rise once again as we hear the gibberish of Amay Wythyst, along with the creepy piano keys from past vignettes sound off.

When the slideshow is cut, we see Amay Wythyst in her home, in a orange lit room, rocking back and forth in her rocking chair. That is the only sound we hear for a while. A lantern sits on the table next to her-

Amay: I have no..followers I have only brothers and sisters all in the name of cause…-she fiddles with her hands as the creaking of the chair continues. We suddenly cut to the lady in the sheep mask in the mirror as thunder strikes, and then the lady in flannel, but then Amay quickly comes back to fruition- People are SHEEP...ya understand me? They can't..LEAD themselves they need to be led...people...buy and sell FEAR...they worship war, they crave war..but I'm not afraid of their wars…-she extends her arms out- I created war! And I think it's time for the masses, to wake up...wake up- -suddenly leaps from her rocking chair- WAKE UP! WAKE UP AND LOOK AT THIS LIIIIEEE THEY'RE LIVIN' IN, MAAAN! The world is deteriorating between their TOES. And they do nothing about it-they only stand there..they whisper and wonder but they never do anything about it! -places her pinky against the side of her head, as well as her index finger in the air- But I've seen it all-in my dreams and in my thoughts, and above everything else I understa-aaand….-quieter- this is not the beginning….-chuckles, and walks towards the wall behind her, before turning back to the camera and leaning forward-...it's the END…..-she laughs as the screen cuts to black and the door opens.

That is not all though, as the darkness is exfoliated by the flame of a stick, held by Amay. She holds up her lantern with her other hand, and lights it as the lady in the sheep mask, otherwise known as Ericka Rowan, appears behind her on her right-

Amay: ….We're here. -enough light is cast on Amay's left side to reveal the lady who wears flannel, otherwise known as Lucy Harper. The crowd begins to cheer as Amay brings the lantern to her mouth, and blows the flame out. The cheers become louder as that familiar guitar riff finally makes it way LIVE to the Lunacy Asylum….

Speaking of LIVE, we are back in the arena as the camera is stuck on some lights from some fans' cell phones. A woman screams loudly as the silhouette of Amay Wythyst appears in the arena, just as the intro to "Broken Out in Love" ends. The lantern is now powered by a bulb rather than a flame, as Amay begins to take a long walk down the aisle. We can see her glove, her nose, her right eye, the right side of her tourist jacket, and Ericka Rowan behind her.

Amay stops on the ramp as the lyrics to the Wythyst Family's theme song make their way to the forever waiting ears of Lunacy fans. As Amay and her family continue to walk, we can every so often see the face of Ericka Rowan disappear, but by the end of their trek down the ramp, it is fully noticeable once again, and you can even make out the face of Lucy Harper on the other side.

Multiple camera flashes make the three women's faces even more seeable, as Amay takes her time to make her way to the ring in her EWF debut. At the end of the ramp, Amay turns, and walks a few steps to the left. It seems her rocking chair came with her, and was waiting for her at the end. Amay sits down in it, and takes ahold of the lantern with both hands, cutting the song short, and sending the arena into darkness again as she blows out the bulb with her breath.

As the lights go back on, we see Ericka Rowan to the left side of Twist, and Lucy Harper entering the ring on her knees. Rowan is wearing her green zip-up vest and green cargo pants, and Harper is not wearing flannel at all. Instead, she adorns blue jeans, and a sleeveless white t-shirt that looks really dirt. A rag is stuffed inside a back pocket of her jeans. Twist looks at Rowan, and that warrants her to throw her sheep mask off of her face, revealing her bald head, and stepping forward to rock Twist with a big right hand. Harper and Rowan both look to be at least 6'4.

Twist doesn't fall, though, but she has no way of defending herself as the mammoth Lucy Harper rushes over to smash both of her fists across Twist's back. Her and Rowan ram Twist into the corner, but still continue to beat on her as she tries to escape by straddling her back along the ropes.

Twist is finally knocked on her side by a vicious knee to the side from Harper, who continues to pound on her back as Twist goes into doggy position in the corner. Rowan pushes her big foot against her side, and then soon begins to stomp all over her back as Harper picks her up, rears back and CLOBBERS her in the nose with her fist, causing blood to begin to pour out of Twist's nose.

Rowan and Harper move Twist to another corner with unrelenting shots to the back of her neck, and her back period. Tasting her blood must've set Twist off, and she shockingly fires back with a right hand to Harper, which makes the crowd "OHHHHH." She then goes after Rowan, and gets a few good shots in on her as well.

Very soon, there is a chance that Twist could actually be onto a career resurgence here, as she manages to knock the massive Harper out of the ring! She is punched by Rowan, which sends her back first against the ropes, which allows Harper to pull her out from under her feet, Rowan of course helping by sledging her with both fists across the side.

Twist grabs onto Rowan's green vest, but she is ultimately shoved out of the ring due to both Harper and Rowan's unparalleled strength. Rowan exits the ring and begins to hit Twist in the face as Harper wraps her arms around Twist's leg, trying to force her off of the apron, which she grabbed out of simply desperation. Amay Wythyst watches by the ramp in her rocking chair, swaying slightly. She appears to be pleased, but you can't tell, as she is expressionless.

Finally, Twist falls to the floor, and is pounded on by Harper and Rowan, before Harper picks her up, and then both her and Rowan grab a handful of her hair, and LAUNCH Twist into the steel ring steps in front of them, the steps nearly turning over on impact. Rowan grimaces and rubs her hands down her face quickly, before Harper grabs a fistful of her vest and shoves her out of the way.

Harper takes to the ground and begins to pound on Twist's face once again. She then slams the steps with both of her hands, while also using them to stand up. She stomps on Twist's body, which is also propped up against the steps. Rowan slowly grabs one edge of the steps with one hand, and then soon the other edge with the second hand. She pulls it off easier than almost any other female wrestler in the EWF could. She continues to carry them as Harper grabs Twist's head, and places it on the edge of the steps. The camera cuts to Amay Wythyst visibly shaking, though only slightly.

Harper looks at the steps, and lightly touches them before backing away a few inches. Both she and Rowan each grab onto a side, and lift. They look at each other, before driving the back end of the steps into Twist's head, which again, is propped up on the top of the larger set of steps. It looks like an old-school guillotine killing. The steel collides against Twist's head, and more blood soon resonates from a large cut in her forehead. Rowan throws the steps down with a loud thud as Twist goes limp, her head sliding off the top of the steps, her neck twisted from the impact.

Harper falls on her belly, and gets in the face of Twist, as we notice she has a bald spot in the back of her head. Harper smiles menacingly as Amway gets up from her chair, and begins to walk over in order to survey the damage. Harper slides backwards away from Twist, and gets back up on her feet. Rowan runs a hand down her chin, as Amay flings her snakeskin fedora off of her head. Amay then puts a hand on Harper's biceps, as a way of telling her to step back. Naturally, she obliges.

Amay's smile now melts away as she gets on her knees. Harper and Rowan stand beside her, as they must be used to doing by now and have no problems with.

Amay: -looking down at the fallen Twist- DOWN WITH THE MACHIIIINEEEE…..-she begins to outstretch her arms, as she did many times in her warning videos. Small chants of "SPARKLER" can be heard from some very stupid members of the crowd, but they are soon drowned out by chants of "SHUT THE FUCK UP."

-Amay laughs maniacally with her arms now fully outstretched. Rowan is standing tall looking at Twist, while Harper has one hand on the apron, and the other on Amay's shoulder as she peeks over to the ringpost to stare at Twist, whose blood is now spilling out onto the floor. Amay's laugh has stopped, but she continues to grin as she looks up with her eyes closed, a few strands of her long, violet hair entering her mouth-

*DEH!* -the familiar sound effect plays, accompanied by a quick shot of Ericka Rowan, in her sheep mask, looking at the camera-

*Interview Area*

-As to be expected, since Silver Shill is nowhere to be found, his microphone lays flat on the ground. Maud comes rolling by on Tom. Maud clacks the heels of her rain boots against Tom's side, and Tom backs up to the stock audio of a trash truck in reverse-

Maud: Hold on just one second, sexy. Applebee's can wait. -Maud hops off of Tom, and walks up to the microphone. She looks down at it for what seems like ages. She then leans down to tap it. Satisfied, she takes her prior posture- Huh. Not hard at all. Disappointing. -She picks the microphone up- Here, Tom, hold this….-Tom rolls over to Maud's side, after which Maud touches the microphone to his frame. Tom doesn't have hands, so that proves to be futile- Good boy. -Pause- Okay, Tom. Ask me a question.

…

Maud: Yes, Tom, I was very displeased with the actions of Berry Punch last week. But then I woke up, and saw that she had challenged me to a match at Final Reckoning on the EWF App, and I nearly cracked a half-smile. You were so proud of me that day. But yes, I was happy to hear that, because I've been wanting to hurt that girl for a while now, ever since she threatened me in the trainer's room. I have Asperger's, so I'm not very good in social situations. I was just giving Berry some good advice. She hasn't been a good friend to Scootaloo. I am a very honest woman. I tell it like it is. That's why you love me, Tom. -Tom blushes- I mean, let's look at Berry's track record: she didn't show up to the tag team title match at Proving Grounds, she left Scootaloo behind in another tag team title match to go crowd surfing, and she constantly fights with me even though she knows that Scootaloo doesn't like to see her friends fight. She has tried to protect Scootaloo time after time, and she has failed every single time. She allowed her to be attacked by Diamond Tiara, and she took her eye off the match last week when we lost. Now I'm not saying she is the reason for losing, I was the one who was pinned, but she attacked me after the match, even though I tried my hardest to reason with her. I was worried about Scootaloo, I'll admit a bit too much, and that's why we lost. I made a mistake, but I'm owning up to it. Berry has made constant mistakes these past few months, but in return, has given nothing but petty excuses. I do not like that. I do not respect that. She is not a good friend to Scootaloo. The only good thing that can come out of this, is that I show Scootaloo just how weak Berry is, and when I do that, Scootaloo and me can be friends, and win the tag team titles. I will do what Berry did, except I will do it right. I'm just glad that Scootaloo already has a match, so that she can prepare for that and not get caught in the middle of this. I'm not worried, and she's not worried, and with our heads cleared, we will both walk out of Final Reckoning, as winners, as friends, and as partners, because I believe in her. I'll show her my rock collection, and make a rock candy rope for her. No, not a Nerds rope, a rock candy rope. Google it. They're delicious. Just make sure not to eat the yellow ones, they contain sulfur. Okay, I'm done, Tom. -Maud jumps back on top of Tom, and goes rollin' down the street, smokin' indo, sippin' on gin and juice...LAID BAAAACK-

*Commercial*

-Back in the ring, we are graced with the presence of SLIME, who seem ready to compete in their tag team match. Snails is bouncing himself off of the ropes over and over, as Snips pounds a fist into an open hand-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEST, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALLLL! Currently in the ring...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 403 POOOUNDS! Snips, and Snaaaails….SLIIIIIIIMEEEEEE….

-An array of cheers hit the fan as Rumble's entrance theme hits. He comes out to a roaring reception-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! FIRST! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 192 POOOOUNDS! He is, the CARNAAAGGEEEE CHAMPIIIIOON….RrrrrrrrrrrrrrUMBLLLLLLEEEEE!

-Rumble takes selfies. That is the epitome of his gimmick. He refuses to enter the ring in case of a premature attack at the hands of SLIME, but he also refuses to stand by the ramp and wait for his partner, so he opts to stand in front of the announce table, as SLIME continues to glare at him from inside the ring-

*Flash! AHAAAAAAA!* -Still tons of cheers. I don't know-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS PARTNER! From CANTERLOT! Weighing 227 POOOUNDS! FLAAAAASSSSH….SEEEENNTRRRRRYYYYYY!

-Flash walks down to the ring, staring a hole through SLIME. This distracts SLIME long enough for Rumble to grab ahold of Snips' legs, sending him to the mat and then pulling him out of the ring. Rumble knees Snips in the gut, and then chucks him into the base of the announce table.

As Snails' back is turned, watching the action, Flash runs into the ring and hits a running neckbreaker on Snails. He turns him over onto his back and begins pounding on his skull. He then picks up his head, and begins screaming at Snails-

Flash: WHERE IS SILVER SHILL!? WHERE DID YOUR BITCH TAKE SILVER SHILL?!

-As Snails doesn't answer, Flash continues to beat the tar out of him. The referee finally backs Flash off of him after a while, and rings the bell after confirming that Snails is good to compete-

Match 5: Rumble and Flash Sentry vs SLIME

-12 minutes later-

-Back in control, Flash brings Snips' head between his legs, preparing to hit the Flash Flood. He is caught off guard as the as he hears a whimper. Flash looks around-

"Up here, Flash….Flash!"

-The voice of Shining Armor leads Flash up to the Titantron, where Shining stands in front of the camera-

Shining: -waves- Hey, pal! We hear you've been looking for someone….well he's missing you too...trust me! Ain't ya, Silver? -Shining steps away from the camera to reveal Silver Shill sobbing like a baby, as he is still bound to the chair-

Silver: Fl-Flaaash! Wh-where are yo-ooouuuuu?!

Sunset: Don't worry, though, Flash! We're taking EXTRA good care of him….-Sunset giggles, as she snaps Silver's neck to the side, taking a long and forceful lick up his right cheek-

Silver: Pl-PLEASE, FLAAASSSHHHHH! SAVE MEEEEEE!

-Flash looks enraged as he pushes Snips away from him. He executes a sideslam on Snips before looking at Rumble-

Flash: Do you got this?

Rumble: Psh….of COURSE I do….run along and play hero again...I have NO PROBLEM outshining you….-Rumble holds out his hand, which Flash tags before exiting the ring and sprinting up the ramp.

Rumble enters the ring and measures Snips, hitting him with the Beauty Mark when he gets to his feet. Snails tries to interfere with the inevitable outcome, but Rumble ducks his clothesline and nails him with a Superkick. Rumble hooks Snips' leg as Snails rolls to the floor outside-

*1…...2…...3!* -the crowd cheers as the bell rings, and Rumble lets Snips' leg fall to the mat-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! Flash Sentry, aaaand RUMBLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

-Rumble grabs his championship out of the referee's hand, and puts his own hand in the ref's face as he tries to raise it. Rumble picks up his phone and begins taking selfies over the prone body of Snips-

Crowd: RUM-BLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUM-BLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* RUM-BLE'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-We cut to Luna's office, where Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis are discussing something business-like. They suddenly hear a knock on the door-

Luna: Come in!

-Twilight enters with a sigh. She clearly doesn't want to be here-

Luna: Twilight! -smiles widely- I'm incredibly glad you've showed up!

Swirlinaitis: Hello, Twilight.

Twilight: Mr. Swirlinaitis. Ms. Luna. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to put my Eternal Women's Championship on the line just 6 days before Final Reckoning.

Luna: Oh, it was an easy decision, Twilight! Both Flitter and Cloudchaser gained a MONUMENTAL win last week by beating both you and Lightning Dust. Having you defend the title just before the pay per view is nothing short of BEST...for BUSINESS….and that's what we're all about.

Twilight: -slightly cringing- Well, you know I'm all about competition, and I have to agree that this is exactly what Lunacy needs. I will put my title on the line against anybody, and that includes as many competitors that deserve it at once.

Luna: That's why you represent Lunacy, Twilight! Nobody has as much fighting spirit as you! Mr and Mr. Swirlinaitis have the utmost confidence in you!

Twilight: Well, I wouldn't say that I have the MOST fighting spi-

Swirlinaitis: Good luck tonight, Twilight! Win or lose, you're still OUR champion! -cheesy smile and thumbs up-

Twilight: Ummm...sure. -walks out of the office without another word. Luna and Swirlinaitis look at each other with hopeful smirks-

-Back inside the ring, the bell sounds off, as Madden begins to speak-

Madden: The following TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, scheduled for ONE FALL, is….for the ETERNAL. WOMEEEEN'S...CHAAAAMPIONSHIIIIP! -The crowd cheers immensely, which doesn't die down as Rumble's theme plays for the second time tonight-

Madden: Introducing, THE CHALLENGERS! FLIIIITTTEEER...AAAAND CLOOOOUDCHAAAASEEEEERRRRR!

-Interesting that Flitter and Cloudchaser are coming out as a pair. That's really all there is to describe at this point. They get in the ring in preparation for the single biggest match of their career...this is the second week in a row that fact is being put in front of them-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my he-eaaad...* -even more cheers WOO YAAAAAAYYY fuck me-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 123 POOOUNDS! She iiissss...the ETERNAL. WOMEEEEN'S CHAMPIIIOOON…..TWWWWWWIIIIIILIIIIIIGGHTTTTTTTT…..SPPPPPAAARRRRKLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Twilight enters the ring and hands the referee her championship, taking off her t-shirt, which you can purchase at , and throwing it into the crowd. The referee presents the title to all three women before showing it off to the crowd. Interesting to note that Flitter and Cloudchaser do not separate into a different corner each as the bell rings-

Main Event: Eternal Women's Championship: Flitter vs Cloudchaser vs Twilight Sparkle

-18 minutes later-

-As to be expected, Flitter and Cloudchaser have teamed up to weaken Twilight all match. However, only one can be champion, and this is put on display as Flitter goes for a pin on Twilight-

*1…-Cloudchaser pushes Flitter off of Twilight, and then the sisters begin arguing. Twilight gets up and wraps her arms around Flitter's abdomen, pushing her into Cloudchaser, who collides into the turnbuckles. Twilight then gets her into a leverage pin, which is how she got beat last week.

*1….2…-Cloudchaser jumps at Twilight to break up to pin, which Twilight saw coming. She leaps off of Flitter, which causes Cloudchaser's forearm to smack right into Flitter's face. Cloudchaser's jaw drops at this development, which gives Twilight enough time pick her up and hit her with the Take A Note, except she makes sure Cloudchaser lands ON Flitter!

Twilight puts her arms over Cloudchaser's body, pinning both sisters in the process-

*1…...2…...3!* -the bell rings, much to Twilight's relief-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! Aaaand STILL! ETERNAL. WOMEEEN'S CHAMPIOOON….TWIIIILIIIGHT...SPAAARRRRKLEEEEEEE!

-Twilight is handed her championship, which she raises in the air. She is surprised, however, to see Lightning Dust running down into the ring. Lightning completely ignores her, and re-positions Cloudchaser on top of her sister, back to belly. She then scales the top rope, looks out to the crowd, and leaps into the air, crashing into both Flitter and Cloudchaser with Astraphobia! The crowd erupts in cheers as the impact sends Lightning flipping over both bodies and onto her back in the process-

Overdrive: Wow.

Vultarian: What a daredevilish move by Lightning Dust.

-Lightning tries to get to her feet as she grabs her ribs in severe pain, but she falls back to her knees. Twilight comes over to help her, which Lightning shoves away, finally using the ropes as her scapegoat to get back to her feet. Twilight looks at her and shakes her head-

Twilight: That was stunning, Lightning…..but don't expect to hit me with that move Sunday…

Lightning: -through her coughs, a competitive grin emerges- Oh, I plan to….your days as champion….-let's go of the ropes, and snatches the title from Twilight's hands, slowly raising it into the air- Are NUMBERED! -the fans erupt in cheers, as Twilight and Lightning Dust have an epic face to face encounter. Twilight's friendly smile was lost as soon as Lightning grabbed her title, and she doesn't look like she wants to give it up, either-

-Before we go off the air, we make our way back to the dark room where Silver Shill was once held captive. Yes, ONCE. We hear a severe banging on the door, and we soon find out that it is Flash Sentry. He has located the room, and has busted the door in successfully. He looks around the room frantically, but it is incredibly small, so it doesn't take him long to realize that Silver is gone-

Flash: DAMMIIIIIIIIIIT! -Flash flips the black table over, and kicks the chair that Silver was tied down on furiously. The chair flies backwards into the wall, creating a highly noticeable crack. Flash collapses in the middle of the room, and begins pounding on the floor. Before long, he is sitting Indian style, his hands in his face- SILVEEEEEEERRRRRRR! DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

*End of Show….*

Match Results:

Sunset Shimmer & Shining Armor defeated Flash Sentry & Silver Shill by submission (6:39)  
>Bill Nyeker defeated Damien Sandow by submission (11:41)<br>Lightning Dust & Cadance defeated Turf & Silver Spoon by pinfall (21:27)  
>Scootaloo defeated Twist by pinfall (4:14)<br>Rumble & Flash Sentry defeated SLIME by pinfall(12:52)  
>Twilight Sparkle defeated Flitter and Cloudchaser by pinfall (18:47)<p>

Match Announced for Final Reckoning (Finalized):

Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust - Eternal Women's Championship  
>Shining Armor vs Rumble vs Flash Sentry - Carnage Championship<br>Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance - Crater Chick Championship  
>Bon Bon and Lyra vs Turf and Silver Spoon - Chick Combo Championship<br>Scootaloo vs Diamond Tiara  
>Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Battle Royal: Canterlot Class vs. NION Lights vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. Hoops and Dumb-Bell vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious vs. Dance Fever and Clip Clop<br>Berry Punch vs Maud  
>Hugh Jelly vs Bill Nyeker<p> 


	94. Power 30 - Week 11

Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:2 *Crater Chick Champion*  
>(Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:1 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:4 *1/2 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:5 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>Dash (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:6<br>Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:3  
>Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:11<br>(Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:12 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>Seed (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:7<br>(Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:14  
>Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:8 *Eternal Women's Champion*<br>Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:16 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>(Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:13<br>(Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:10 *Carnage Champion*  
>Do (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:15 *International Champion*<br>Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:18  
>(Lunacy) Position Change:-8 Last Week:9<br>(Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:19  
>(Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:17 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>Sentry (Lunacy) Position Change:+8 Last Week:28  
>Bloom (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:20<br>(Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>(Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:30 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champions*  
>(Sublime) Position Change:+4 Last Week:29 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champions*  
>Finish (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:21<br>Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:22  
>(Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:23<br>Bon (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:25  
>(Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:26<p>

Entering the Power 30:  
>Flitter and Cloudchaser: Flitter and Cloudchaser proved their worth this week on Lunacy by scoring a solid victory over not only the Eternal Women's Champion, but the number one contender as well.<p>

Leaving the Power 30:  
>Pretty Vision: Photo Finish's assistant is once again taking the fall for her boss, however at this rate Photo Finish herself isn't far from dropping off the list either.<p>

Damien Sandow: The intellectual savior of "dem asses" has been absent from hero work this month on Lunacy. Perhaps he'll making a striking return, but until then he's off the Power 30.

Superstars to watch out for:  
>Octavia: The manager of Canterlot Class has faced a lot of tough defeats, but she's maintaining a big presence on Sublime and has shown signs of turning her luck around.<p> 


	95. Title Rankings - Week 11

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Twilight Sparkle  
>1. Lightning Dust (1) =<br>2. Sunset Shimmer (2) =  
>3. Diamond Tiara (3) =<br>4. Turf (4) =  
>5. Cadance (6) ^<br>6. Berry Punch (5) v  
>7. Bon Bon (7) =<br>8. Silver Spoon (10) ^  
>9. Flitter (NA)  
>10. Scootaloo (8) v<p>

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Trixie  
>1. Rainbow Dash (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Daring Do (3) =<br>4. Colgate (5) ^  
>5. Pinkie Pie (4) v<br>6. ? (=)  
>7. Commander Hurricane (NA)  
>8. Octavia (NA)  
>9. Lotus Blossom (10) ^<br>10. Aloe (9) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Flash Sentry (NA)  
>2. Shining Armor (2) =<br>3. Fancy Pants (3) =  
>4. Gustave Le Grand (4) =<br>5. Neon Lights (7) ^  
>6. Bill Nyeker (6) =<br>7. Clip Clop (5) v  
>8. DJ Z (9) ^<br>9. Dance Fever (EIGHT) v  
>10. Damien Sandow (10) =<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Thunderlane  
>1. Underbaker (1) =<br>2. Big MacIntosh (2) =  
>3. Braeburn (3) =<br>4. Zack Ryder (4) =  
>5. Ace (5) =<br>6. Blueblood (6) =  
>7. Hoity Toity (7) =<br>8. Soarin (N/A)  
>9. Checkmate (8) v<br>10. Davenport (9) v

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Cadance (1) =<br>2. Fleur De Lis (2) =  
>3. Turf (9) ^<br>4. Bon Bon (4) =  
>5. Rarity (3) v<br>6. Silver Spoon (7) ^  
>7. Scootaloo (6) v<br>8. Flitter (10) ^  
>9. Cloudchaser (NA)  
>10. Berry Punch (5) v<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Babs Seed (NA)  
>2. Amira (2) =<br>3. ? (=)  
>4. Aloe (4) =<br>5. Rainbow Dash (6) ^  
>6. Octavia (5) v<br>7. Pretty Vision (7) =  
>8. Lotus Blossom (10) ^<br>9. Spitfire (9) =  
>10. Applejack (8) v<p> 


	96. Sublime - 3-23-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name*  
>*FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRKS*<br>Whooves: Welcome one and all to Friday Night Sublime, we're at our last stop before Final Reckoning, and things could start coming hectic.  
>Dragon Roberts: Many five star sunday can't wait man.<br>Discord: We've got a postively huge match in the main event tonight, a showcase for this sunday's number one contender Battle Royal, SLIME and Nion Lights from Lunacy is taking on Sublime's Couchmate and the newly formed Rack Attack.  
>Whooves: Rack Attack? What kind of name is that?<br>Discord: Ace and Zack Ryder.  
>Dr. Whooves: Well that explains it.<br>*Commander Hurricane's theme plays*  
>Roberts: Here is Cammoner Harricune, always interest when she around.<br>Commander Hurricane: Last Week I had yet another run in with the masked coward who has been like a plague upon my being for the past month, they attacked me after I scored a glorious victory and left behind yet another note, since appareantly she or he is too much of a coward to show their face or even speak to me directly. With this note they challenged me to a duel this sunday at the arena of Final Reckoning, and I have no choice to but to accept. This sunday I will finally unmask my new rival, after I beat them, hound them, and absolutely destroy them. Once they have been removed from my path I'll turn my attention back to Daring Do, destroy her and win the International championship, and from there I can only move upwa-  
>*Arabian Music plays*<br>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane is being interrupted by Amira of all people.  
>Discord: Oooooh boy, this is about to get exciting.<br>Commander Hurricane: What is the meaning of this Arabian peasant?  
>Amira: I am no mere peasant, I am the third daughter of the fifth house, with far more royal blood than you could hope to have. Now, Commander Hurricane, you are a great warrior and accomplished fighter, this much is already known, however, you boast more than you fight. Since I began in this company I have never been defeated, while your losses have been numerable, it seems you may have lost your touch frozen in that glacier. None the less, you've gathered quite a bit of fame, and defeating you will only add to be rising status. So I challenge you to a match, right now.<br>Commander Hurricane: I accept, you're going to wish you stayed in that sand dune you came from.  
>Match 1: Commander Hurricane vs. Amira<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Amira goes for a Dust Devil but Commander Hurricane counters with a Gale Force, she goes for a Legion but reverses and Irish Whips Commander Hurricane into the ropes, Hurricane hits Amira with a clothesline on the rebound and goes for a pin-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: Both of these women have been powerhouses on Sublime os far, and they're putting up a strong fight against each other.<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane hits a Legion and goes for a pin, but Amira kicks out, as Commander Hurricane goes for another move Amira locks in the Camel Clutch-<br>Roberts: Oh no Cemal Cult game over man.  
>-Commander Hurricane struggles to break lose but is forced to tap after a minute and a half-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner,Amira!  
>-Amira begins to celebrate but is interrupted as Colgate comes sprinting towards the ring, Haakim goes to stop her but is quickly taken out with a State of Decay, she enters the ring and is rushed at by Amira, however Colgate dodges the attack and hits a Brush,Rinse,Repeat on her-<br>-Commander Hurricane regains her senses and takes note of the situation, before deciding to discreetly slip away-  
>Dr. Whooves: Colgate just rushed into the ring and started clearing house, and now Amira's defenseless.<br>-Colgate gets an evil look in her eye and stands Amira back up to lock in the Root Canal-  
>Roberts: Oh no, Rot Can, sadistic.<br>-Colgate keeps the Root Canal locked in even as Amira squirms in pain and gives up several times, she keeps the submission hold locked in for a good few minutes before shoving Amira down to the mat-  
>Colgate: I just wanted to give you a small taste of this sunday, ENDLESS. PAIN. I'm going in with one intention: destruction. I'm going to destroy not only your undefeated streak, but your ego and pride.<br>-Colgate exits the ring as Haakim is starting to recover, she knocks him back down with a hard punch before continuing her exit-  
>Discord: What a lovely woman.<br>*Commercial*  
>*She heard the wind and longed to follow*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Soarin, from Cloudsdale, weighing 159 pounds and standing six foot tall, Spitfire!  
>Roberts: Slitpire bad luck but redemption chance maybe.<br>Dr. Whooves: Will we ever be rid of you?  
>Roberts: Maybe some day nice whooves, but not this day.<br>*It's my life!*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Manhattan, weighing 138 pounds and standing five-foot,five inches tall, Babs Seed!<br>Dr. Whooves: And here comes the number one contender for the International Championship, Babs Seed, probably looking to build some momentum after last week's loss to Commander Hurricane.  
>Discord: I think Babs Seed can win it this sunday, Daring Do doesn't have the same initiative or momentum, this girl here's got real spunk.<br>Match 2:Spitfire/w Soarin vs. Babs Seed  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire goes for a running attack but is stunned by a hard punch from Babs Seed and flipped over to the ground, Babs Seed starts to taunt only to get caught in a roll-up by Spitfire-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*<br>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed got cocky, and it almost cost her.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed hits a Rotten Core on Spitfire-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*<br>-Babs Seed picks up Spitfire and goes for another finisher, but Spitfire counters and knocks Babs Seed to the mat, she then climbs the top rope and hits a Supermarine followed by a pin-  
>*1..2..3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Spitfire!  
>-Spitfire and Soarin celebrate together in the ring-<br>*Commercial*  
>-The camera cuts backstage to Marigold and Beauty Shot-<br>Marigold: Photo Finish, would you care to give us your thoughts on your upcoming match this sunday?  
>Photo Finish: My thoughts are far too sophisticated for the average viewer to understand. I vill win, that is all.<br>Marigold: Right...Pretty Vision, do you have anything to add?  
>Pretty Vision: I-<br>Photo Finish: Nein, she has nothing to say.  
>Pretty Vision: Actual-<br>Photo Finish: Silence! This interview is a waste of time. We leave now.  
>-Beauty Shot walks away from a frustrated Marigold-<br>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish's mistreatment of Pretty Vision is going to backfire one of these days.  
>Discord: Got to keep your employees in line ya know.<br>Dr. Whooves: Ha, we've seen how well that works out on Lunacy.  
>Roberts: Shhhhh Whoover, Luna watches, sees things man.<br>*High-class music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!<br>Dr. Whooves: Here's one superstar who's definitely improved, her first month on Sublime was marked by repeated defeats with her former tag team partner Vinyl Scratch, now she's winning matches and feuding with one of Sublime's most talented star's: Applejack.  
>Discord: It seems Octavia was right about Vinyl weighing her down afterall.<br>Roberts: Poor Vynil Satch.  
>*Never back down!*<br>Baritone: And approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds, and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the International Champion, Daring Do!  
>-The crowd cheers as Daring Do tosses her hat and sprints to the ring-<br>Match 3: Octavia vs. Daring Do  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do goes for a Daring Dive only for Octavia to roll out of the way, Octavia picks Daring Do up for a Sonnet but Daring Do counters and Irish Whips her out of the ring, she then launches herself off the ropes and hits Octavia with a Suicide Dive-  
>Dr. Whooves: Those high speed acrobatics might spell the end for Octavia soon.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do knocks down Octavia and climbs the ropes, trying again for the Daring Dive, Octavia raises her knees and causes Daring to double over in pain, she then picks Daring up and hits the Sonnet-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Octavia!<br>Dr. Whooves: A non-title victory over the International Champion, a solid momentum builder for Octavia.  
>Discord: I'd hate to be Applejack this sunday.<br>-As Octavia makes her way back up the ramp she's ambushed by Applejack who gives her a hard kick upside the head and then hits the Southern Hospitality on her, inciting cheers from the crowd-  
>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of Applejack, look who just got revenge for Octavia's past misdeeds.<br>Roberts: Applehack out of nowhere man.  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone, you're just in time as our World Fighter's Champion Trixie is making her way to the ring, and you can bet she's got something on her mind.  
>Discord: Anytime Trixie speaks, gold comes out.<br>Dr. Whooves: There's other things you could call it...  
>Trixie: Earlier this month Trixie made a deal with her second-time challenger Rainbow Dash, that if she could make it through all the matches Trixie puts her through she would get to choose the type of match we have at Final Reckoning, and so far she's done well, however Rainbow Dash, you have not reached the end of Trixie's challenge: tonight we will see how well you do against two opponents: You'll be fighting both the Spa Twins in a handi-cap match, right now.<br>Roberts: Oh what final test man.  
>*The Spa Twins theme plays as they make their way to the ring, meanwhile Trixie takes a seat by the announce table*<br>Discord: It seems we have the esteemed honor of having our champion at ringside for this match.  
>Trixie: Trixie is merely observing, but perhaps she will spice up your commentary with her incredible insights from time to time.<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh thank you so very much..  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*<br>-The crowd cheers Rainbow Dash on as she rushes to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems you've got quite the opponent for this sunday Trixie.<br>Trixie: Pffffft, Trixie has defeated Rainbow Dash once and she'll do it again. Besides, Trixie's grand strategy is not yet finished. It will all be revealed soon enough.  
>Roberts: Could Rixie spare detail?<br>Trixie: Umm...what?  
>Whooves: Welcome to my world.<br>Match 4: Handicap, Spa Twins vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash has been doing well most of the match, using speed and high flying moves to keep the Spa Twins at bay, however the Spa Twins have been slowly wearing her down through frequent tags-  
>-Aloe hits a Detox on Rainbow Dash-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out-*  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash is just getting bombarded by the Spa Twins, but she's still holding out.<br>Discord: There's only so much you can do against two enemies.  
>-Aloe picks Rainbow Dash up for another move, but she counters into a drop-kick, but before she can capitalize Aloe stumbles back and tags in Lotus Blossom-<br>Dr. Whooves: Anytime Rainbow Dash is close to an advantage the Spa Twins simply make a tag, it's going to be hard for her to win at this rate.  
>Trixie: It just shows how pathetic Rainbow Crash is, if it were Trixie in there instead this match would already be over.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Lotus Blossom is setting up for The Treatment but Rainbow Dash shoves her away, causing Aloe to get knocked down to the ground, meanwhile Rainbow tosses Lotus down on the mat and uses the turnbuckle for a quick back flip, following up with a pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Rainbow Dash!<br>Dr. Whooves: What an impressive win by Rainbow Dash, coming out on top of a handi-cap match like that.  
>Trixie: Humph, an amateur performance, Trixie would of won in half that time.<br>-Rainbow Dash picks up a mic as the Spa Twins leave the ring-  
>Rainbow Dash: Alright Trixie, I got through every match you rigged up, now it's time to hold up your end of the deal, I get to pick the match type for this sunday, and it's going to be a Ladder Match!<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Rainbow Dash: Finally my chance has come, my chance to prove that our first fight was only a fluke, to prove that you aren't invincible Trixie, and that you CAN be beaten. I'm going to show the whole EWF Universe that all your bragging is nothing more than hot-air, and we'll all be better off with me as champion.<br>-Trixie stands up and mock claps-  
>Trixie: Trixie bets you are quite impressed with yourself Rainbow Dash, you seem to think you already have it in the bag, but your little ladder match doesn't intimidate Trixie, and it's not going to make a better of a difference. For you see, it all means nothing if you aren't in the condition to fight, and you won't be after the match I'm challenging you to right now.<br>-Trixie puts her belt aside and enters the ring, ordering the referee to ring the bell for another match, Rainbow Dash takes up fighting stance-  
>Match 5: Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash uses the ropes to launch herself at Trixie, but Trixie catches her and slams her to the mat-<br>Dr. Whooves: Most of Rainbow Dash's opponent's lose because they can't keep up with her speed, but Trixie's been doing a good job of nullifying that advantage.  
>Discord: I think Dash just might be getting wore out, she did just fight a handicap match.<br>Roberts: Dixie undefeated maybe never broke man.  
>-Trixie goes for an Ursa Lock but Dash quickly squirms away and regains her footing-<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Trixie goes for a Spellbound but Rainbow Dash counters and hits a Rainbow Bash, she then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Sonic Raindrop-<br>*1...2..-kick-out!-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash and Trixie are trading punches in the ring, Rainbow Dash goes for a Pain Rain but Trixie avoids it and tackles Rainbow Dash down to the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: Over twenty minutes into this match and both superstars are starting to look exhausted, Rainbow Dash especially.<br>-Trixie goes once again for the Ursa Lock, and despite intense struggle Rainbow Dash is unable to avoid it this time-  
>Roberts: Uh-oh, Orsa Luck, no way out man.<br>-After nearly two minutes Rainbow Dash taps out, the bell rings but instead of grabbing her mic to announce the victory as usual, Trixie gets an evil look on her face and slips out of the ring, she searches under the ring and grabs a steel chair-  
>Discord: Looks like we're about to see the final part of Trixie's grand strategy.<br>Dr. Whooves: This isn't strategy, not if she's going to do what I think she's going to do.  
>-Rainbow Dash regains her footing only in time to get smacked in the face with the steel chair, she falls back to the mat where Trixie sticks her leg inside the folds of the chair, she then climbs the turnbuckle and hits the chair with an elbow drop, Rainbow Dash holds her leg in pain as Trixie picks the chair back up and starts hitting the same leg repeatedly-<br>Dr. Whooves: This is just brutality, Trixie's always been a blow-hard but I thought she was above this. It's just disgraceful.  
>Discord: Tougher opponents require tougher measures.<br>Trixie: Now Rainbow Trash, let's see you climb a ladder with a busted leg. You fell for every part of Trixie's plan, you fought in tough matches every week that have left you worn down and exhausted, combined with this last attack you will have no chance at Final Reckoning, you will fail and learn never to challenge Trixie again, and Trixie will remain the World Fighter's Champion, now and forever!  
>-Intense booing from the crowd-<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: We're back, it's hard to find words after that brutal assault on the number one contender by the champion Trixie, but the show must go on.<br>Discord: We've got the most exciting match of the night for our main event, a showcase featuring two teams from Lunacy fighting two teams from Sublime!  
>Roberts: Go Tame Sublemon.<br>*The lights go out and a mix table rises from a hole in the ramp, a spotlight shows DJ Z behind the table-  
>DJ Z: Ladies and gentlemen of Sublime, you are experiencing the new flavor, with your host D..JAAAAAAAYYYYYYY Z! *BERPBERPBERPBEEEERRP*<br>Now give a round of applause for my tag team partner, who will soon be CO-COMBO. OF. CARNAGE. CHAMPIIIIION-along with me...NEEEEEEEE...OOOOOOOONNNNNN...LIIIIIGHTS!  
>*It's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand*<br>-Neon Lights and DJ Z fistbump as the crowd cheers them on-  
>*SLIME's theme plays, it's probably something slimy*<br>Baritone: And introducing their partners, at a combined weight of 402 pounds, Snips and Snails, SLIME!  
>-Intense booing-<br>Dr. Whooves: SLIME's receiving no more love from the Sublime audience than they'd get from Lunacy.  
>*Couchmate's theme plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, now approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 334 pounds, the team of Checkmate and Davenport, Couchmate!  
>-Loud cheers-<br>Discord: Oh look, it's my favorite tag-team. They're just so bizarre it's perfect. Just think if they win the Combo of Carnage titles, they'd be even more entertaining than EGO.  
>Roberts: I just want discount from Dovenpart.<br>*WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOO...*  
>Baritone: And introducing their partners, at a combined weight 424 pounds, Zack Ryder and Ace, Rack Attack!<br>-Ace emerges with a racket in one hand an tennis ball in the other, meanwhile Zack Ryder starts sprinting towards the ring, when he's almost there Ace hits a tennis ball towards the ring which Ryder catches in one hand, he then tosses it into the audience, causing cheers as fan members try to catch it-  
>Main Event: Elimination Tag, NION Lights and SLIME vs. Couchmate and Rack Attack<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Neon Lights, who started as the legal man for Lunacy, has been taking a pummeling, he gets hit by a Black Friday from Davenport-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out-*  
>-As Davenport moves in for another attack Neon kicks him in the face and crawls for the nearest tag, which happens to be Snips, but before he can make it Snips and Snails both jump down from the ropes-<br>DJ Z: What the hell are you guys doing?!  
>-Snails low blows DJ Z, leaving Neon Lights nobody to tag in and he's pulled back in for further assault by Davenport-<br>Snips: Letting these Sublime punks destroy you guys will just mean one less team for us to deal with this sunday.  
>Snails: Later LOSERS! Have fun getting your asses kicked!<br>Discord: SLIME's abandoning their own team? Oh this is just GLORIOUS! So much for brand loyalty!  
>Dr. Whooves: SLIME's a proper term indeed, although I wonder if Luna's going to have a few words for them next Monday.<br>-Snips and Snails start making for the ramp-  
>Ace: THAT'S RIGHT YOU PUSSIES! YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN. RUN WHILE YOU CAN!<br>-Snips makes a "bring it on" motion with his hand-  
>Ace: FUCK YOU! I HAVE A MATCH TO WIN! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SUNDAY!<br>-Snips and Snails continue their exit, looking quite pleased with themselves as NION Lights is now left to fight a handicap match-  
>*9 minutes later*<br>Dr. Whooves: NION Lights has been forced into a handi-cap match due to betrayal by Snips and Snails, but they've been putting up a valiant fight so far and have even been managing to hold their own with a lot of effort.  
>-Davenport goes for a Closing Sale on DJ Z, but DJ Z counters with a Tinnitus and makes a pin-<br>*1..2...3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: What the?! Davenport's just been eliminated!<br>Discord: Looks like things are about to get interesting again.  
>-Ace quickly enters the ring and surprises DJ Z with a hard clothesline-<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Ace hits a Backswing on DJ Z-<br>*1...2..-kick-Out-*  
>-Ace goes for another move but DJ Z counters with a Gain Structure and makes the tag to Neon Lights-<br>-Just as Ace is regaining his footing Neon Lights rushes him and hits a GruvGlide-  
>*1..2..3!*<br>Dr. Whooves: And now Ace is gone!  
>Discord: Ok now I'm starting to get a little nervous.<br>Roberts: We understated Lamacy.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Checkmate and DJ Z are trading punches, until Checkmate ducks a shot and hits Castle-  
>Checkmate: That's check! -He goes for a pin-<br>*1..2..-Kick-out!-  
>-As checkmate goes for another move DJ Z counters and hits Checkmate with his own finisher-<br>Dr. Whooves: DJ Z just stole Checkmate's finisher! That's just adding insult to injury.  
>*1..2..3!*<br>DJ Z: And that's checkmate!  
>Roberts: Dryder all alone man not good.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Neon Lights Irish Whips Zack Ryder into the turnbuckle and goes for a tag team finisher with DJ Z, however Ryder knocks Neon back with a hard punch to the face and uses a kick to the face to knock DJ Z off the ropes-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ryder fighting back! This could be his chance to even it up!  
>-Ryder turns around to face Neon a second to late as he is hit with a GruvGlide-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Discord: Dammit...You jinxed him Whooves!<br>Baritone: And here are your winners, representing Lunacy, Neon Lights and DJ Z, NION Lights!  
>Roberts: Can't believe we loser man.<br>Dr. Whooves: Sublime's chance will come at Final Reckoning, I'm sure our teams will be more ready to bring it then, but until that happens we'll see you next time!  
>*The show ends with NION Lights celebrating the victory-<br>Match Results:  
>1. Amira defeated Commander Hurricane (17:22)<br>2. Spitfire/w Soarin defeated Babs Seed (12:08)  
>3. Octavia defeated Daring Do (14:46)<br>4. Rainbow Dash defeated Aloe and Lotus Blossom (11:18)  
>5. Trixie defeated Rainbow Dash (20:51)<br>6. NION Lights and SLIME defeated Checkmate and Rack Attack (31:35)  
>Matches for Final Reckoning<br>World Fighter's Championship: Ladder Match, Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie(C)  
>International Championship: Babs Seed vs. Daring Do(C)<br>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker vs. Thunderlane (C)  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Beauty Shot vs. Spa Twins (C)<br>Handicap Match, Colgate vs. Amira and Haakim  
>Applejack vs. Octavia<br>Commander Hurricane vs. ?  
>Combos of Carnage Number One Contender's Match: Tag Team Battle Royal, NION Lights vs. Rack Attack vs. SLIME vs. Checkmate vs. Clip Clop and Dance Fever vs. Canterlot Class vs. Hoops and Dumbell vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails<p> 


	97. Final Reckoning - Match Card

Live from the Lunacy Asylum in Loneyville, Equestria!

Commentators: Discord and Vultarian

Attendance: 6,267

Sublime Pre-Show Match: Sweetie Belle vs Spitfire  
>Lunacy Pre-Show Match: Rarity vs Fleur De Lis<p>

Match 1: Combos of Carnage Number One Contender's Match: Tag Team Battle Royal, NION Lights vs. Rack Attack vs. SLIME vs. Checkmate vs. Clip Clop and Dance Fever vs. Canterlot Class vs. Hoops and Dumbell vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails

Match 2: Hugh Jelly vs Bill Nyeker

Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship: Beauty Shot vs The Spa Twins (C)

Match 4: Berry Punch vs Maud

Match 5: Chick Combo Championship: Turf and Silver Spoon (C) vs Bon Bon and Lyra

Match 6: Octavia vs Applejack

Match 7: World Brawlers Championship: Underbaker vs Thunderlane (C)

Match 8: Carnage Championship: Rumble (C) vs Shining Armor vs Flash Sentry

Match 9: Colgate vs Amira & Haakim

Match 10: Commander Hurricane vs ?

Match 11: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo

Match 12: Crater Chick Championship: Sunset Shimmer (C) vs Cadance

Match 13: International Championship: Daring Do (C) vs Babs Seed

Match 14: World Fighters Championship Ladder Match: Trixie (C) vs Rainbow Dash

Match 15: Eternal Women's Championship: Twilight Sparkle (C) vs Lightning Dust


	98. Final Reckoning - Lunacy

"And now….Lunacy...and Sublime present….EWF: Final Reckoning….."

*CFO$'s "Fight" plays throughout the arena, as 6,267 rabid EWF fans have packed themselves into the Lunacy Asylum for another off-the-charts night of wrestling action! We go down to ringside, as we are joined by our commentators for the evening: Discord, and Vultarian.

...oh yeah and fireworks are somewhere in there as well MEH*

Discord: Hel-LO, EWF fans! I am Discord, the master of commentary!

Vultarian: Greetings. I am Vultarian.

Discord: -cackles- Oh, this will be fun….-he snickers naughtily-

Vultarian: What?

Discord: Whooves warned me about you.

Vultarian: Indeed.

Discord: QUITE….

Vultarian: Do not worry. I am not as boring as Overdrive.

Discord: You mean you two are at different LEVELS?

Vultarian: Yes. I'm not boring at all, as some would say. I'm actually the life of the party. -pulls out a party blower and, well, blows it…..in Discord's face-

Discord: I can't believe I'm saying this, but even that PRUDE Whooves would be better than this…-rests a hand on his chin- Oh well….we're about to start out first matchup of the night: a battle royal, to determine the number one contenders to EGO's Combo of Carnage tag team championsh-

-Discord is interrupted by the screaming of Vultarian in terror, and the screaming of the fans in excitement. Vultarian's head is grabbed by someone in the crowd. The assailant is revealed as Ahuizotl, who begins clubbing Vultarian in the forehead with his forearm.

Vultarian begins clawing at Ahuizotl's arm, which draws slight blood. Vultarian falls out of his chair as Ahuizotl recoils back. Vultarian begins crawling away as Ahuizotl hops the barricade and pounces on Vultarian, hitting him in the back of the head-

Crowd: AHUI-ZO-TL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AHUI-ZO-TL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AHUI-ZO-TL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-On the other side of the commentary table, Garble jumps over, and makes his way over to Discord with a toothy smirk-

Discord: HO-HO! I'm I ever glad to see you two! How's Arby's been treating ya?

-Garble picks up Vultarian's headset, and puts it over his head-

Garble: Oh WOW...this feels weird after so long...hey, Dis! Yeah, Arby's was pretty cool. I stole a TON of curly fries! -rubs his stomach-

Discord: Wait, WAS? Did...did you QUIT?

Garble: Yup. Me and Ahuizotl both. That's why we're here tonight….to get our TRUE jobs back….-Garble eyes the brawl between Vultarian and Ahuizotl from afar- If you'll excuse me….-he doesn't look at Discord again as he calmly sets the headset down, and runs over to help Ahuizotl pummel on Vultarian, who is doing his best to shield his face from the blows-

Crowd: KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!

Garble: OH! WE WILL! -the crowd erupts in cheers as security come down to get ahold of Garble and Ahuizotl before the real beating can begin. The crowd immediately begins booing-

Crowd: LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!

Garble: YOU HEARD THEM! -Garble yells in the security guards faces- WE'LL CRUSH HIS WINDPIPE, AND SAVE ALL THESE PEOPLE THE BOREDOM!

Discord: As much as I want to see that happen, those two don't work here anymore...they can't just go attacking whoever they want…..screw it, though-PLEASE LET THEM GO!

-Ahuizotl, over time, kicks the guards away, and goes running after Vultarian. The guards all focus on Ahuizotl, but Garble runs through all of them to join his broadcast partner in the fight against Vultarian. All three journalists make their way through the stage curtain, no one knowing where they will wind up-

Discord: -finally sits down- I've got chills! WOW. Well, that was EXHILARATING! But, uh….who's going to join me at the broadcast table? -crosses his fingers- Please don't be Whooves please don't be Whooves….

*As this commotion calms down, a video replay is shown from Sublime, showcasing NION Lights' STUNNING victory over two of Sublime's most skilled tag team, all by themselves!*

-Back live in the arena, a production manager makes his way down to the ring. He enters the ring, and goes over to Baritone, who has been awaiting to announce the competitors in the first match. He whispers something to him. Baritone tilts his head to the side, but ultimately nods, as the production manager leaves the ring-

Baritone: Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to all of you, tonight's GUEST COMMENTATOR...for Monday Night Lunacy….FLUUUUTTEEEEEERRRRSHHHHHYYYY! -the crowd explodes with cheers again as Fluttershy's music hits. She soon appears in the arena, and begins doing her "Yay" gesture down the ramp at a brisk speed-

Crowd: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

-Fluttershy daintly walks over to the announce table, her head slightly towards the ground and her arms crossed and against her lap-

Fluttershy: -shyly bites her bottom lip- H-hello, Discord….

Discord: Fluttershy! -he takes her hand and lays a kiss upon it- Hel-LO my dear! Here, let me help you…-Discord places the headset around Fluttershy's head, who you can see is blushing from the kiss, though she sits down-

Fluttershy: Th-...thank you….

Discord: It was MY pleasure….I don't mean to sound rude, but, I didn't take you for the commentating type...how did this decision to trot you down here come about?

Fluttershy: Um...well, one of the arena workers came to my locker room, which is also...Rarity's locker room, and he told me that I was to go out here and join you…

Discord: Hmm...any idea as to WHY they chose YOU?

Fluttershy: N-not really...I guess it was Ms. Luna's decision. She knew I didn't have a match, after all….

Discord: Well, congrats on the promotion my dear!

Fluttershy: Um...t-to be honest….I'd rather have a match….

Discord: Oh, don't be so nervous, Fluttershy! You'll do FIIIINE. Heck, you're already better than that dalekhead Dr. Whooves-bleeeeh! You have that soothing, angelic voice that is sure to enchant the crowd!

Fluttershy: Oh...um….a-alright...I'll do my best…-puts on a weak smile-

Discord: That's the spirit! And listen! The crowd has faith in you, -the crowd hasn't stopped chanting "Yay" since Fluttershy came out, by the way- and so do I!

Fluttershy: Oh….if the crowd believes in me, than I know I can do ANYTHING. -determined face whatever that looks like-

Discord: What about me?

Fluttershy: Oh...th-thank you for believing in me, Discord….-squee-

Discord: Awwwwww! -tears up- That's...so PRECIOUS….ring the bell before I start crying!

Fluttershy: Do you need a tiss-

Discord: Oh don't worry about me, Fluttershy. I'll be fine!

Fluttershy: Oh...okay, wrestling fans….it's time for our first match: An eight team battle royal, to determine who will face EGO for the Combo of Carnage championship at next month's pay per view. Am...am I doing it right?

Discord: WONDERFUL Fluttershy! BRAAA-VO!

Fluttershy: Yaaaaaaaaaaay.

Discord: Naaaaw-it's too much!

*Match 1 happens*

Fluttershy: Wow. What an action-packed battle royal that was! From start to finish, each team gave it their all. Congratulations to the winners!

Discord: Can I just say that you make being out here SOOOO much more tolerable?

Fluttershy: Um...you just did say it.

Discord: -laughs- Good one, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: I'm sorry. -frowns- That was pretty mean of me.

Discord: Oh NO, dear, it's fine! You are a WELCOME edition to the commentary team, TRUST ME.

Fluttershy: Okay, that makes me feel better. Shall we move onto the next match?

Discord: I don't see why not!

*Ehehehe….everybody come see the greatest show…* -no reaction-

Madden: The following CONTEST, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Making his way to the ring, representing..the ODDITIES! Weighing in at 225 POOOOUNDS….HUUUUGH...JEEEELLY!

Discord: What do you think of The Oddities, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Um, I've never talked to any of them...in fact, Midnight Strike kind of….scares me…

Discord: Awwww. She is pretty intimidating, isn't she?

Fluttershy: Yes. But she's talented. They all are.

Discord: Well, they haven't shown me anything really. I'm not impressed.

Fluttershy: Now Discord, don't be like that. The last time they were on pay per view, they won!

Discord: And what have they done SINCE then, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: W-well….I….

Discord: I don't mean to make you upset, but I don't sugarcoat things….even though I do LOVE sugar!

Fluttershy: Okay, you're right….well, I guess The Oddities can look to use this match as a launching pad back to relevancy.

Discord: It would be a good idea. There's just one problem, though...the man Hugh is facing, wants the same thing...and he wants it, by any means NECESSARY….

*The Oddities silly dancing is cut off by the sound of the school bell. "CLASS...IS IN SESSION!"*

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOUNDS! BIIIIILL..NYEEEEKEEEEER!

Fluttershy: I don't like Mr. Nyeker…..

Discord: What did that schmuck do to you, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: He scolded me because my skirt was a little too short….

Discord: Di-...did you cry?

Fluttershy: No….I kicked him in the testicles…-giggles-

Discord: Ha! Nice job, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: He put me in detention after….THEN I cried….

Discord: -gasps and furrows his eyebrows- That JERK! I've seen you with that skirt! In fact, I don't think it's short ENOUGH!

Fluttershy: -stern look- No, no, Discord. That's naughty. Don't be naughty, Discord.

Discord: -gulps- I'm….sorry, Fluttershy….

-Bill Nyeker enters the ring after yelling teacher things at some fans. He sets his erasers down in the corner, and meets Hugh in the middle of the ring as the rest of The Oddities disperse from it-

Match 1: Hugh Jelly w/ The Oddities vs Bill Nyeker

-7 minutes later-

Fluttershy: With the performance of these two tonight, there's no doubt that they both have the tools to be relevant sooner rather than later.

Discord: Hugh's arm is hurt, though, I can tell. And so can Bill Nyeker, and he's going to give that arm a test; a test in resiliency. And if Bill has anything to say about it, that arm is going to FAIL.

-After an attempt of the "Number Crunch," or the Kimura lock used against Damien Sandow on Monday, Hugh escapes, and goes for his own finisher: The Sticky Situation. The crowd really isn't into this match at all as Nyeker escapes Hugh's attempt.

Nyeker quickly capitalizes on the stunned Hugh, taking his arm down to the mat with the Number Crunch, which he successfully locks in. It doesn't take long now for Hugh to tap out, much to the delight of the audience-

Discord: And Hugh gives up! Exactly as I suspected!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER, by SUBMISSION! BIIIIILL….NYEKEEERRRR!

Fluttershy: Hugh Jelly has some strong signs of victory, but you were right, Discord, his arm had been targeted nearly all match by Bill Nyeker, and that led to his downfall here tonight.

Discord: He may be rotten to the core, but he was nothing but effective tonight, and he proved that he is more hungry for the spotlight than The Oddities!

-After having his hand raised by the referee, Bill Nyeker goes back to stomp on Hugh's arm some more until his partners make their way into the ring. Bill quickly backs up into the corner as Clip Clop and Dance Fever stare him down, slowly approaching towards him.

Bill puts his hands up in surrender, as Hugh crawls on his uninjured arm in front of his comrades. Clip Clop does the right thing, and helps Hugh to his feet-

Fluttershy: Isn't friendship lovely, Discord?

Discord: It is with YOU, Fluttershy. -Fluttershy giggles-

-Clip Clop puts both of his hands on Hugh's face, which causes Hugh to smile. Clip Clop's smile turns sour, and before Hugh can react, Dance Fever comes from behind, grabbing Hugh and tossing him shoulder first into the steel turnbuckle. NOW the crowd seems to be reacting-

Fluttershy: Oh no!

Discord: Apparently friendship isn't THAT lovely to Dance Fever!

Fluttershy: What is he doing, Discord?!

Discord: It looks to me, Fluttershy, like he's dropping some dead weight…

-Dance pulls Hugh away from the post, and grabs ahold of both of his arms. Bill directs traffic as Clip Clop rebounds off the ropes, levelling Hugh with a big bicycle kick just as Dance let go of him. Hugh falls belly first onto the mat-

Fluttershy: NO! STOP THAT!

Discord: Sometimes, Fluttershy...these things are necessary…

Fluttershy: NO! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS!

Discord: In this business, Fluttershy, friendship isn't always the way to go….

-Bill walks over with a huge smile, and slaps a hand on the back of both Clip and Dance, who are looking down at Hugh with disgusted scowls. Midnight Strike looks shocked on the outside, as well.

Bill Nyeker gets back on the mat, and locks in the Number Crunch once again, this time putting extra torque into it. After a while, there is a loud snap heard, many members of the crowd cringing as Hugh begins screaming in pain. Many referees run down to literally YANK Bill Nyeker off of Hugh, whose arm has practically been torn clean off. Bill stands back up as Clip Clop and Dance Fever return, each with an eraser in a hand. They stretch their arm out in front of Nyeker, and bash their respective erasers together-

Nyeker: CLASS...DISMIIIIIISSED! -Clip and Dance hand the erasers to Nyeker, who stuffs them in his pocket. Midnight Strike frantically enters the ring to check on her boyfriend, along with the referees, and a few doctors who pass Bill Nyeker and his new honor students as they begin to walk up the ramp-

Fluttershy: -sobbing- Why...why did The Oddities do that? To their own PARTNER?!

Discord: Don't you feel bad for Hugh Jelly, Fluttershy. And don't blame Dance Fever or Clip Clop for this. They have to think about their careers too! Bill Nyeker has a new attitude, and he's been on TV more and more since gaining that new attitude, while The Oddities have been NOWHERE.

Fluttershy: It-sniffles-...it makes sense, but at the same time….it just sounds so wrong to me...I don't want to believe what just happened….

Discord: Believe it, sister. Dance Fever and Clip Clop are tired of this goofy circus schtick. It's time they grow up! It's time they advance their careers! It's time they utilize the talent they KNOW they have, and Bill Nyeker is the one to help them showcase it!

Fluttershy: Bill Nyeker...has destroyed...The Oddities….

Discord: Indeed he has….

-Bill stands at the top of the ramp, and smirks as his two newest students raise each of his hands high up in the air-

Hugh: My arm….I-I-I-I-I-...I think it's broken…

Doctor: Don't worry, Hugh! We're gonna get you fixed up. Don't worry.

Hugh: M-midnight….I love you….

-Midnight Strike can only look on with her hand over her mouth, before she sandwiches in Hugh's healthy hand with her two own hands-

Discord: Well isn't that sweet…

Fluttershy: It IS sweet Discord! Look at how much she cares! This is DREADFUL, simply DREADFUL as my good friend Rarity would say!

Discord: And Rarity would have the right idea. Look, I'm not condoning turning your back on your friends...unless they are worthless and are like a heavy anchor tied to your thigh, that is….-chuckles- Good for Clip Clop. Good for Dance Fever! PROSPER, my boys….PROSPER.

Fluttershy: You bring up good points….but I still think this is the saddest thing...I hope Hugh is okay…

*Match 3 happens*

*Interview Area*

-Due to the absence of Silver Shill, Sublime's interviewer, Marigold is standing by-

Marigold: I am here with Berry Punch, and Berry-

Berry: Eh eh! -shakes her head- You can talk about your Psalms, talk about John 3:16...Berry 3:16 says I'm gonna whoop Maud Pie's ASS! -the crowd cheers immensely- Before ya little ditzy self goes and asks Marble Cold a few…"hard hitting questions" -complete with air quotes- Let me save y'all the trouble. How do I feel about all that's been going on? How do ya think I feel? This monotoned mumblefuck, has inserted herself into MINE, and SCOOTALOO's..personal business. In fact, Scoots hasn't talked to me, since I hit that bitch with the Bar Tab, and knocked her lights out! I miss Scoots, and I'm tired of all this CRAP! If me beating the EVER. LOVIN' HELL out of Maud, means my friend will talk to me again, then HELL-that's an easy solution for me to solve! I'll do it. With a damn smile on my face! She has NO BUSINESS interfering in OUR careers! We didn't want it, we didn't need it, and we sure as hell ask for it! That sedimentary slut has only made things WORSE for BOTH of us! So tonight, I'm gonna stomp a sandcastle in her ass, AND H'WALK IT DRY! And Maud, after I'm done, I'm gonna take your little rock-hard boytoy, and we'll go book our OWN table at Applebee's, and I'll serve a toast, just for YOU. Hell, I'll even order a Jalapeno burger! And THAT'S THE BOTTOM LI-IIIINE….cuz Marble Cold SAID SO….-Berry's music immediately hits, as she walks away, bobbing her head.

It takes her a little bit for her to enter the arena, but the crowd is gracious enough to wait for her, and they show their appreciation as she makes her presence known-

Madden: The following CONTEST, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 131 POOOUNDS! "MARBLE COOOOLD"...BEEERRYYYY...PUNCH!

Fluttershy: We haven't seen much of Maud Pie, but we do know she's strong. And Berry Punch is a straight up brawler! It's safe to say, Discord, that this match, is going to be a straight up FIGHT.

Discord: And do I love me a good old-fashioned brawl! If it spills out over on the announce table, I'll protect you Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Um, if it's okay with you, I'll probably just run…-blushes with a smile-

Discord: I wouldn't blame you. BOTH of these women scare me!

-Berry enters the ring, and does her signature 4 rope two middle fingers in the air thing, before standing in a corner, cracking her neck-

*Fossil rocks are in the ground tonight….they've been done there for a really long ti-ime…* -equal amount of cheers-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From the Pie Family Rock FAAARM! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS! MAAAAUD!

Maud: Tom….let's roll. -Tom begins to roll down to the ring, but Maud is knocked off as Berry hops off the apron as she approaches the ring, causing both her and Maud to fall off of Tom. The crowd cheers-

Discord: HO-HO! HERE WE GO! THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD! -begins to sip soda out from his soda pop headset. When did it become that? I dunno Discord-

-Berry and Maud roll around on the steel floor, each gaining some pretty heavy blows. Soon, Maud is able to kick Berry off of her, sending her back first into Tom. The crowd "OOOHs" as Berry falls to the ground in pain.

Maud: -walking up to Tom and kissing him- Forgive me, baby. -she picks up Berry, and rams her head into Tom multiple times, before throwing her back in the ring-

Discord: YEESH! Even I have to admit, THAT's a bit much!

Fluttershy: I agree. It's a giant rock! I can only imagine what it feels like….

Discord: Probably a giant rock.

Fluttershy: -another stern look- Don't be snarky, Discord.

-Discord avoids Fluttershy's gaze, sipping soda like a madman-

-Maud enters the ring slowly, which proves to not be wise, as it gives Berry, who has blood pouring down her forehead as a result of Tom's exterior, a chance to throw Maud into the corner, and begins stomping on her until she's in a downed state-

Discord: Is she going to stomp a sandcastle in Maud before the bell even rings?!

Fluttershy: -innocent smile- I like sandcastles. They're very peaceful, and allow you to express your innermost creativity.

-The ref backs Berry into a corner, which causes the fans to boo, and Berry to flip off the ref, which gets the crowd cheering again. Berry comes barreling towards the ref, who barely gets out of the way in time. He calls for the bell to ring just as Maud moves out of the way, Berry crashing sternum first into the turnbuckles-

Match 4: Berry Punch vs Maud

-Now it's Maud's turn to heave Berry into the turnbuckle. She gives her some BIG chops to the chest for good measure, as well-

Discord: Good NISS! WOW that looked like it hurt!

Fluttershy: Early reports show that this match...is going to leave many a scar on both Maud and Berry Punch. You better refill your soda, Discord.

Discord: Already on it! -Discord begins pouring two 2-liters into the respective holes mindlessly. Much of it drips out onto the floor, but Discord doesn't care as he continues to watch the match. He throws the bottles to the side and continues to suck-

-Berry shoves Maud away, and comes running at her again, but she, once again, is countered by a THUNDEROUS spinebuster from Maud!-

Fluttershy: -winces- For those of you that are a fan of force vs force, you'd be wise not to change the channel….um...if that's okay with you…

Discord: There's no need to beg, Fluttershy! Anybody who would miss this match is a FOOL!

-Immediately off the spinebuster, Maud goes for a pin-

*1….2-Berry kicks out after an early two, blood leaking into the mat-

Discord: I can tell the trainer's room is going to be filled up tonight: Dislocated shoulders, blood-baths...and we've barely even gotten started!

Fluttershy: I'm a little bit squeamish, but I'll try my best not to faint….

Discord: I'llcatchyou.

Fluttershy: What was that?

Discord: NOTHING. -Discord quickly looks at Fluttershy before darting his eyes back to the ring, as he shows no signs in slowing down on the soda intake-

-9 minutes later-

-Maud goes for a Powerslam, but Berry escapes out of it, and kicks Maud in the gut as she turns around-

*BAR TAB!* -the crowd comes alive as Maud flops around on the mat-

Discord: SHE HITS IT! Put that on Maud's tab, because Berry Punch and Tom are going to APPLEBEEEE-Maud kicks out at 2 and a half, which stuns Discord, the crowd, and ESPECIALLY Berry-WHAT?!

Fluttershy: Applebee's is going to have to wait! Maud kicked out! Way to goooooo!

-Berry quickly composes herself, but she is soon caught in a small package from Maud-

-1…..2….-Berry kicks out as well-

Discord: Maud almost pulled one out!

Fluttershy: Maud is showing us that she has more than just sheer power at her disposal. She is also very intelligent. This just proves that Berry gets a little bit too carried away sometimes. She NEEDS to focus on her opponent.

Discord: That she does, or no Jalapeno burger for her!

Fluttershy: Mmm….that sounds good right now….

Discord: Wow...it really does...would you mind...after the show?

Fluttershy: ….Yes.

Discord: I was hoping for a "Yay," but I guess that wouldn't have made much sense.

Fluttershy: What fun is there in making sense?

Discord: HO! HAHA! SHE SAID IT!

-Fluttershy blushes, as she can tell that she is really starting to enjoy this commentary thing-

-4 minutes later-

-Maud is once again in the situation she was before the match started. Propped up against the middle and bottom turnbuckle, on her rump. Berry is currently stomping away at her-

Discord: Fetch Berry a pail, because her sandcastle is almost comple-Maud catches Berry's foot, and uses her superhuman strength to launch her halfway across the ring. Berry quickly recovers, but that is all the time Maud needed to run Berry over with "The Boulder Bash" (not sure what running move it is yet)

Discord: Uh oh...Berry Punch is in TROUBLE!

-Maud quickly picks Berry up, and throws her into the air, nailing her with "The Schist"!-

Discord: And...Applebee's just closed…

-1…..2….3! The bell rings as Maud stands up, unemotional about her victory-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR….MAAAUD!

Fluttershy: What a physical match! Both of these women are sure to have bruises on their bodies that won't heal for a LONG time. But in the end, Maud scores the biggest victory of her career yet, as she has just beaten Berry Punch!

Discord: Is it really all that surprising, though? Berry is one tough gal, but she made a few mistakes in this match, and that cost her. She let her emotions get the better of her.

Fluttershy: And of course, Maud doesn't have to worry about that, because, well...she has no emotions.

Discord: Precisely!

-Maud extends a hand, looking to help Berry up to her feet. Berry is hesitant, and looks out at the crowd as they begin chanting "Yay!" This changes Berry's mind, and so she accepts Maud's help, shaking her hand as she gets to her feet, which the crowd cheers and claps for-

Maud: That was a great fight, Berry. You should be proud.

Berry: You're DAMN right it was! Ya damn near nearly cracked my skull open at the beginning there!

Maud: I was only trying to prove myself to you. But in the end, you proved yourself to me. I won't meddle in your relationship with Scootaloo anymore?

Berry: ….Come again?

Maud: I know that Scootaloo is in good hands if she has someone as tough as you watching her back.

Berry: Awww hell! I may be tough, but I made a mistake, and y'all took advantage of it. Scootaloo could benefit from YOU watching her back, too.

Maud: Really? -Berry nods- Wow. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that.

Berry: Well, I can't say I do, because you don't sound happy at a-...forget it.

Maud: We all make mistakes, Berry. I made one for getting involved with you and Scootaloo in the first place. You were doing just fine.

Berry: Well, we'd do even BETTER with you on the team….

Maud: Really? You'd really let me team with you and Scootaloo?

Berry: -nods- We'll have to talk about this later, though, because right about now, this is gonna have to be put on my tab….-without a second more of hesitation, Berry kicks Maud in the gut, and drops her with another Bar Tab! The crowd cheers as her music hits-

Fluttershy: Oh my!

Discord: And Maud just made another mistake right there….

-Berry drops to her knees, and instead of talking trash, she shakes Maud's limp hand-

Berry: Welcome to the club, Maud...I'll see y'all and Tom at Applebee's! -Maud poses on the 4 turnbuckles again, throwing her middle fingers up in the air-

Fluttershy: That was unexpected! But...oddly enough, very respectable of Berry…

Discord: She shook her hand TWICE, and now, Maud gets to roll with Scootaloo and Berry Punch! How cool must that be? The finisher was just to show Maud that Berry wasn't going to take that loss lying down.

Fluttershy: None-the-less, tonight, these two brawlers earned each other's respect. And they may have learned some valuable lessons about the other, as well…

Discord: Yeah. Don't try to match strength with Maud, and DON'T YOU EVER let your guard down around Berry Punch! What a great match!

-Berry gives Maud's unconscious body a pat, before exiting the ring-

Fluttershy: Coming up next here at Final Reckoning, we are going to be treated to our first of a handful of championship matches here tonight.

Discord: Yes. The...romanticists, Lyra and Bon Bon, are going to be taking on the ruthless team of Silver Spoon, and Turf, for the Chick Combo championship!

Fluttershy: Well, the champions didn't look TOO ruthless this past Monday on Lunacy; including a loss to Cadance and Lightning Dust, and...Silver Spoon's….

Discord: -clears his throat- If you haven't seen it, let's just say that tonight's pay per view is being brought to you by Pamper's…-snickers heavily-

Fluttershy: All jokes aside, the challengers would be wise to not take their opponents lightly…

*Lyra and Bon Bon's theme song hits, eliciting an array of cheers and wolf whistles*

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest, scheduled for ONE FALL, is..for the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOOOO…..CHAAAAMPIONSHIIIIIP! Introducing the challengers...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 260 POOOUNDS! LYRA! AAAAAAAAND BON BOOOOOOONNNNNN!

Fluttershy: I think this is just the sweetest thing. Love is powerful by itself, but these two really give the term a whole new meaning. Not only are they challenging society, but they are challenging for the tag team championships here tonight!

Discord: They are literally FIGHTING for their love. Yes, it's truly something to behold….it's pretty hot, too!

Fluttershy: Discord! Control yourself out here! You are not being the LEAST bit professional!

Discord: Dear, do you WATCH Sublime? I am ANYTHING but professional!

Fluttershy: I do watch Sublime. I guess I'm just too busy paying attention to Dragon Roberts. -giggles- He's cute.

Discord: -flabbergasted, mumbles- Oh great...yet ANOTHER commentator for me to hate….

-Lyra and Bon Bon due their booty shake kiss entrance rope butt-hugging thing, which always reels in the male viewers, before entering the ring and waiting their opponents-

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cuz I speak tru-ee…* -many a boo-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 239 POOOUNDS! They are, the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOOO champions….TURF! Aaaaand SILVER SPOOOOON!

Discord: This rivalry actually goes back a little more than you'd think. I seem to recall a certain incident in February, where Turf, who is widely known as speaking her mind, mocked Bon Bon and Lyra's sexual orientation.

Fluttershy: Yes. I remember gasping at that moment as it happened on TV, and though I didn't say it out loud, I secretly wanted Bon Bon and Lyra to earn the opportunity to get back at these two, especially Turf, for those AWFUL comments….it just wasn't right!

Discord: In the past few weeks, Bon Bon has gained a victory over Silver Spoon in singles competition, and earlier this week, the taffy tandem were able to punk out the champs in their tag team bout against Cadance and Lightning Dust.

Fluttershy: So it's clear that Lyra and Bon Bon are in the champions' heads. But tonight, comes the real challenge. We both know how crafty Silver Spoon and Turf can be. They'll do ANYTHING in order to retain their titles!

Discord: Well, they learned from the best, Diamond Tiara, who will also be in action tonight.

Fluttershy: Right now it's about the Chick Combo titles, though.

Discord: That it is.

Crowd: WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Turf: AW SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE ALL THE ONLY PEONS I SEE OUT HERE!

Discord: That didn't really make much sense, but Turf doing her best to instill damage control, none-the-less.

-Turf and Silver Spoon hand the ref their titles. He begins to circle the ring after showing them to all competitors. Both Silver Spoon and Bon Bon exit the ring as Turf and Lyra stand in the middle-

Match 5: Chick Combo championship: Bon Bon and Lyra vs Turf and Silver Spoon

Turf: YOU LITTLE LESBIAN LEECHES WILL NEVER GET YOUR SOILED HANDS ON OUR TI-Lyra walks over and shuts up Turf by slapping her hard in the face. Turf falls on her ass in shock-

Discord: GOSH WAS THAT HARD?!

Fluttershy: -nods- Good for Lyra! Sometimes, and I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but someone needs to shut up Turf for good!

Discord: -gasps- Fluttershy! I'm shocked! Such HATRED in your voice!

Fluttershy: -frowns- Yeah...I've got a lot of problems I need to work out…

Turf: -getting back to her feet- MARK MY WORDS, YOU CLIT-CLUTCHER! I'M GOING TO STOMP YOUR OVARIES INTO OBLIVION!

-14 minutes later-

-Lyra twists Silver Spoon's neck, as she looks to connect with her Corgscrew Neckbreaker. However, Turf comes in and kicks Lyra right in the crotch, right in front of the referee. The referee immediately calls for the bell as Lyra releases her grip on Silver's neck, instead opting to fall to the mat in pain-

Fluttershy: Oh my….that was Lyra and Bon Bon's moment…

Discord: We talked about it before the match! Turf and Silver Spoon are indeed VERY aware of their surroundings! And they just saved their tag team titles!

Fluttershy: That's….so wrong...they had it won!

Discord: We don't know that for sure, but it did look as if that was how it was going. Turf made sure it didn't go down that way, though.

-Bon Bon enters the ring to attack Turf, but she is blindsided from behind by Silver Spoon as she backs her into the corner. The crowd boos as Silver and Turn beat up Bon Bon for a bit. Turf goes over to Lyra as Silver Spoon picks up Bon Bon, before flattening her to the mat not too long after with the Silver Lining.

Turf, meanwhile, spreads Lyra's legs-

Turf: YOU'RE USED TO THIS. AREN'T YA, YA LITTLE SLUT?! -She then begins stomping forcefully on Lyra's crotch again and again- DON'T YOU EVER SLAP ME! DON'T! -stomp- YOU! -stomp- EVER! -stomp SLAP! -stomp- ME! -and one final EXCRUCIATING stomp-

Fluttershy: That's enough! Just take your titles and leave…

Discord: It's about proving a point, champions' gameplay changed because Turf was clearly upset about being slapped. Turf is a prideful woman, above all else. The last thing she wanted here tonight was to be made into a fool. So, she made sure that backfired on Lyra and Bon Bon, and now THEY'RE the fools

Turf: I TOLD YOU I'D PULVERIZE YOUR OVARIES! -Turf forcefully grabs her title from the ref, as does Silver Spoon- I TOLD YOU! -her and Silver Spoon leave the ring with triumphant smirks-

Madden: The winners of this match, by DISQUALIFICATION…..Lyra and Bon Bon! However, STILL, the Chick. Combo champions….Turf! And Silver Spoon!

Fluttershy: A great match, with a disappointing finish. I hope Lyra and Bon Bon can get a fair shot at the titles next time, because I thought that was unacceptable…

Discord: Fluttershy, when you win a title, you'll learn that it's easier to LOSE the title, then to keep it….Turf was just taking the necessary precautions to make sure that didn't happen.

Fluttershy: ...You may be right, but that doesn't mean I have to like what I just saw…

-Silver Spoon holds her title in the air on the ramp-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

Turf: Fuck YOU ALL! I'M WALKING OUT OF HERE WITH MY TITLE! -Turf flips off the fans, and her and a giggling Silver Spoon walk away to the backstage area-

*Match 6 and 7 happen*

Fluttershy: From the titans of Sublime, we move on to the titans of Lunacy.

Discord: Up next, Rumble defends his championship, against Flash Sentry, and Shining Armor.

Fluttershy: These multi-superstar matches always excite me more than any other. Add in the fact that Flash Sentry and Shining Armor are currently embroiled in a blood feud, and you have the making of an instant classic for the Carnage championship!

Discord: Indeed we do. Turf and Silver Spoon were desperate earlier to keep their titles. Well, Rumble is a champion who is desperate, to keep his spotlight.

Fluttershy: And with both Shining Armor and Flash basically being placed into this match without really earning it, Rumble is very upset. And that anger, to me, is going to make him a force to be reckoned with in this match.

Discord: I agree. Flash and Shining may want to tear each other limb from limb, but they've GOT to keep their eyes on Rumble! He has been proving everyone wrong as of late, and he's definitely not going to stop turning heads tonight.

*FLASH!...Ahaaaa!* -the crowd lights up with cheers-

Madden: The following TRIPLE THREAT match, scheduled for ONE FALL! IS, for the CARNAAAAGE..CHAMPIONSHIIIIP! Making his way to the ring, FIRST! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOOUNDS! FLAAAASSSH! SEEEENTRRRRRY!

Fluttershy: It was one month ago at Retribution, where Flash Sentry lost to his one-time best friend, Shining Armor, it what is considered the BIGGEST double cross in the EWF to date.

Discord: And since that night, since losing that match, since losing his girlfriend, Flash Sentry has adopted a whole new attitude! He's a bit more unstable, similar to another competitor who lost something coming out of that match...but Flash is focused on making Shining Armor's life, a living HELL.

Fluttershy: And I'm not saying he isn't capable of that. I mean, he got himself into this title match pretty easily. But that's just it...this is a TITLE match. Flash can beat up Shining Armor all he wants, but winning the Carnage championship should be his TOP priority. IF he can do that, than he will truly have rectified the events of his last match on pay per view.

Discord: Let us not forget, though, the absence, of Silver Shill. A man who has in recent weeks, become close friends with Flash. Where is he? And where is Flash's head at, now that he knows that he could be ANYWHERE?

Fluttershy: That is why I don't like Flash's chances in this match. He's got too much to think about! I think he's going to break down sooner rather than later…

Discord: Well, you can't get disqualified in a triple threat match, so maybe him breaking down would be the best thing for him.

Fluttershy: Hmm...you have a good point.

*The sky turns to, a different shade of blu-ee...* -boos now accompany the Lunacy Asylum-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 241 POOOUNDS! SHINIIIING...ARMOOOOOOR!

Discord: On the other hand, THIS man seems to have everything going for him. He's a key player for Luna and Star Swirlinaitis, he's got a girlfriend that is willing to do ANYTHING to get him to the top, and he's most likely got Silver Shill, a dear friend of Flash Sentry's, in his possession. I'd say that Shining Armor has nothing to worry about…

Fluttershy: Except Flash Sentry wanting to kill him.

Discord: Well, I'm sure that Shining expects that. But like we just discussed, Flash has a lot on his mind. Hell, Shining his put SO much weight on Flash Sentry's mind, he may be easy pickings for tonight.

Fluttershy: Still, that leaves only one man. A man that NEITHER of these competitors want to overlook…

*Rumble's theme plays to many cheers*

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENT! Now making his seasonal residence, in CAMPO GRANDE, BRAZIL! Weighing in at 192 POOOUNDS...he is, the CARNAAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOOON…...RrrrrrrrrrrUMBLLLLLE!

Discord: Wow! Rumble must be LIVING like a champ up there in the rainforests of Brazil!

Fluttershy: Since becoming champion, however, Rumble hasn't taken ONE day off! He's been impressing everybody since he beat Overdrive for the title the night after Proving Grounds.

Discord: A triple threat match last month, and now another one here tonight. Even at 192 pounds, a victory tonight will establish Rumble as a POWERHOUSE, figuratively speaking, among ALL of the male competitors in the EWF!

-Rumble poses on the ring apron in his ostrich fur jacket, snapping many a selfie before sliding in the ring. He takes off his championship, and shoves it in both Shining and Flash's faces. Shining smirks, while Flash scowls, clasping all his fingers together. Rumble then hands the title to the referee before going over to a corner, and lounging on the top turnbuckle to take more selfies-

-The referee circles the ring with the Carnage championship, while the fans break out into chants of "RUM-BLE'S GOR-GEOUS!" Half of the other fans respond with chants of "LET'S GO FLA-ASH!" This happen for a while, until all of the fans stop, before agreeing with the chant of "SHI-NING SUCKS," which nearly sends Shining into a frenzy. He steps out onto the apron-

Shining: I don't suck! I get SUCKED OFF! -the crowd boos, as Shining accepts their boos and smirks. Flash comes up from behind and dropkicks Shining in the back, knocking him off the apron, and causing his throat to land on the top of the barricade-

Fluttershy: And that gets rid of Shining momentarily. Maybe he DOES have a chance afterall!

Discord: He's going to have to beat Rumble pretty fast, though, which is going to be easier said than done.

-The crowd cheers as Flash and Rumble circle each other in the middle of the ring, the bell soon ringing-

Match 8: Carnage Championship: Rumble vs Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor

-13 minutes later-

-Flash jumps off the top rope, looking to hit Rumble with an air attack. Rumble counters by catching Flash with a WICKED Superkick right to the jaw, which makes the fans go "OOOOHHH!"-

Discord: SUPERKICK! A SUPERKICK THAT ROCKS FLASH!

Fluttershy: Rumble could have his title retained right here!

-Rumble hooks the leg. 1…...2…-Shining comes in to break it up, dropping an elbow over the top of Rumble's ear. He quickly picks up Rumble, hitting him with "Surfs Up"! He goes for a pin, trying to win the match, but gets only two-

Discord: This match will continue! I can't get over that superkick though! Flash is knocked out, I think!

-5 minutes later-

-Shining hoists Rumble up into the air-

Fluttershy: Is Shining Armor going to drop Rumble with an Electric Chair?!

Discord: It sure looks that way…

-Flash, meanwhile, is climbing up to the top again. He jumps off, flying so high that he grabs Rumble's head, vaulting himself over it, bringing Rumble's head crashing down into the mat from OFF OF SHINING'S SHOULDERS! The crowd is going NUTS!-

Fluttershy: Oh MY!

Discord: THE FLASH FLOOD! FLASH SENTRY, HITS THE FLASH FLOOD, FROM OVER 12 FEET IN THE AIR! RUMBLE'S HEAD, HAS BEEN SPIKED INTO THE MAT, AND HIS CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN, IS ABOUT TO GO UP IN SMOKE!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

-Shining recovers quickly from that INSANE move, and tosses Flash out of the ring. The crowd boos as he quickly turns Rumble onto his back-

Fluttershy: There's NO WAY he's going to kick out of this! We're going to have a new champi-Fluttershy's bold prediction is proven wrong, as Rumble gets his shoulder up JUST. IN. TIME!- WHAT!?

Discord: That's what I'm saying! HOW. IN. THE. HELL?!

-The crowd is on their feet, as Shining slowly brings his arms out to the side-

Shining: ….HOW?! HOW?! -Shining goes for another pin, getting two once again- HOW!? -one final pin, and one final 2 and a half count- HOW?! -he begins pounding on the mat furiously-

Discord: If you can't pin Rumble off of THAT the first time, you CERTAINLY won't pin him any other time!

Fluttershy: I'm still struggling to find WORDS! How on EARTH did Rumble have the will-with-all to KICK OUT OF THAT?!

Discord: I'm just glad that this announce table FINALLY has some life in it again! THANK YOU for this opportunity, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: It's not over YET, Discord, but you're welcome!

Discord: And at this rate, it's not going to be over for a LONG time!

-dozens of replays of Flash Sentry's MEGA Flash Flood ensue, each time from a different, exciting angle-

-4 minutes later-

-Deja Vu occurs, as Flash THIS TIME attempts to hit a Flash Flood on Rumble, except this time it's on the mat-

Fluttershy: Not AGAIN!

-Rumble, fortunately, counters by throwing Flash over his shoulders, quickly walking over to rest on a corner.

Shining was right behind both of them, though, and he catches Flash in his arms, and begins running full steam ahead at the turnbuckle. When Rumble turns around, Shining LAUNCHES Flash right into him! Rumble falls to the mat, but Flash steps away from the turnbuckle, groggy-

Discord: These three have been putting their bodies on the line ALL MATCH, and THAT is another perfect example of what they are willing to do to capture the Carnage championship!

Fluttershy: And it is SO EXCITING to watch! I don't know what's going to happen next!

-What happens next, is Shining nails Flash with his finisher, The Big Kahuna! He pins Flash.

1…...2…..-Flash kicks out, which only makes the fans go THAT much insane-

Fluttershy: AND NOW FLASH KICKS OUT! WHEN WILL IT END?!

Discord: I've heard murmurs, I've heard whispers from certain fans, that the Males division in the EWF isn't as good as the female division. I've heard that the men don't "give it their all." I've heard that they "aren't as exciting as the women." Well I DARE you to say ANY of that after this match! These three are putting the Mens division On. The. MAP! They...have ARRIVED!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Fluttershy: And THAT only drives it home! What a performance from all THREE of these competitors!

-3 minutes later-

-Flash finally has Shining all to himself. He is about to hit the one final Flash Flood, but his eyes bulge, and his jaw drops as Silver Shill appears on the ramp-

Fluttershy: He's okay!

Discord: But what's he doing out here?! This is the biggest match of Flash's career! He can't afford to be distracted!

-Flash lets go of his grip of Shining a little bit over his excitement, and his sudden smile soon turns to pain as Shining low blows Flash-

Discord: And unlike earlier, this match is No Disqualification, so the match is NOT over!

Fluttershy: Also, I'm not a man, but I know from having conversations with a few, that their private parts are a LOT more susceptible to serious damage from a shot like that!

Discord: It hurts just thinking about it…

-Silver slowly walks down to the ring, entering it before too long. He pulls out a lead pipe as Shining gets to his feet. Shining grins, and so does Silver, as he gives Shining a high five-

Discord: Wait a minute…

Fluttershy: Oh no...not another betrayal! Why can't Flash catch a break!

Discord: Shining Armor and Sunset kidnapped this young lad, and they must've molded him into the PERFECT plan to eliminate Flash Sentry! He never. Saw. It COMING. It's BRILLIANT!

-Silver reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a lead pipe-

Discord: And now, the ALL too familiar equalizer…

Fluttershy: No, Silver! NO!

Crowd: NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

-Flash looks shocked and angered as he is frozen on his knees. Silver raises the pipe up, but jumps out to his side, and instead strikes it against Shining Armor's cranium-

Fluttershy: He didn't do it! HE DIDN'T DO IT!

Discord: He "did it", just not to whom Shining Armor was expecting him to do it to!

-Flash jumps up to his feet, and hugs Silver Shill, who throws the pipe to the mat. The two smile as Shining rolls out to the floor outside-

-Rumble rolls Flash up, but Flash throws himself off of Rumble at 2, the crowd's excitement peaking as Flash stops himself from colliding with Silver Shill, who has blocked his face with his hands-

Fluttershy: That was REALLY close. Silver should get out of there!

-Flash turns around to see Rumble spinning at him. Flash naturally moves out of the way, but Silver isn't so lucky, as Rumble's Beauty Mark connects with his face! The crowd is into this so much as Silver falls flat on his face. Flash falls to his knees immediately to check on his friend-

Fluttershy: OH NOOOOO!

Discord: PAY ATTENTION, FLASH!

-Rumble quickly picks up the lead pipe, and bashes Flash in the back of the head with it. Rumble quickly lays himself over Flash as he falls to the mat-

-1…...2….3! The bell rings, as Rumble throws a clenched fist in the air in celebration-

Discord: Flash has no one to blame but himself…

Fluttershy: Rumble….Rumble has retained his title again!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER, and STILLLL...the CARNAAAGE CHAMPIOOON...RrrrrrrUMBLLLLLEEEE!

-Half of the crowd isn't the happiest with the outcome, but everyone in the arena can agree that that match was too good for them to care who won. The standing ovation they give is well deserved-

Discord: Flash Sentry put on the performance of a lifetime, but he took his eye off of the match for a SPLIT second, and it cost him, just as we both said he would, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I know I said that, but he was concerned for his friend's well-being! Silver Shill isn't a wrestler!

Discord: And yet, he interjected himself into this match.

Fluttershy: Who KNOWS what Sunset and Shining did to him in that room, and even out of it! The greatest revenge he could've gotten was costing Shining this match!

Discord: Well, in the end, he cost FLASH the match too.

Fluttershy: He didn't mean to!

Discord: I know that, but...you know what, you're right again. You can look at it anyway you want. Flash cost HIMSELF this match. I know he's your friend, but you are in a TITLE MATCH! Your eyes must be on the action at ALL TIMES!

Fluttershy: -sighs- I guess I can't argue with that...but I can't help but feel bad for Flash and Silver…

Discord: Don't be. They brought this upon themselves. Hopefully they both learned a lesson from this. Silver should stay out of the ring, and Flash should pay attention.

Fluttershy: Well, regardless, we ALL learned two things from this match: all THREE of these men are some of the greatest wrestlers in the world, and Rumble is ABSOLUTELY deserving of the Carnage championship! He isn't a flash in the pan, he's NOT just a pretty face! He is as real as a champion can get, and he EARNED that victory.

-Rumble holds his title by his face, as he continues to take selfie after selfie. Shining Armor is propped up against the barricade, holding his head, and both Rumble and Silver Shill are right by each other, both unconscious-

*Matches 9 and 10 happen*

Fluttershy: Next up is a match that within all of tonight's chaos, may have gotten overlooked. But it's been a long time coming, and it most DEFINITELY will be something you don't want to miss!

Discord: Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara faced off on the very first episode of Lunacy back on January 1st. They have not been in a one on one situation since then. This goes back YEARS further than that, however.

Fluttershy: Yes. You've heard of childhood friends? Well, these two are childhood NEMESIS. Their bad blood has spilt over the Equestrian Wrestling Federation.

Discord: Scootaloo cost Diamond Tiara a month of her career, but Diamond Tiara has cost Scootaloo YEARS of anguish. Tonight is Scootaloo's chance to pay Diamond back for all that abuse.

Fluttershy: But it also gives Diamond Tiara the opportunity to fulfill a dream of hers: To rid Scootaloo from her life, and from the EWF...this is not simply a grudge match...this is far beyond any level of storytelling imaginable…

*A match promo for this war airs*

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky!* -cataclysmic cheers-

Discord: And here we go…

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 118 POOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fluttershy: Pound for pound, Scootaloo is the lightest competitor in the EWF. But what she lacks in size, she makes up for in agility, and HEART. Scootaloo is FILLED to the BRIM with heart!

Discord: We've seen her in quite the handful of battles over the past few months. But tonight, this, as we alluded to, is a flat out WAR….Diamond Tiara isn't going to show ANY mercy to young Scootaloo. She is out for blood. She is out to hurt this young woman.

Fluttershy: Scootaloo is no joke, though. And this match means more than any other match she has been in up to this point. Scootaloo has been waiting for this moment for years and YEARS! Day after day of misery and suffering, dealt to her by this cruel, pink-skinned menace. Scootaloo doesn't look afraid tonight, though! She has no reason to be afraid of Diamond Tiara anymore! She can beat the tar out of her tonight, and the only thing that can stop her, is a few simple rules. To me, the ball is in Scootaloo's court. Her revenge will not be denied!

-Scootaloo roams around the ring, firing up the crowd-

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me cuz I speak tru-ue…* -the boos are back-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOOUNDS! DIAAAAMOOOND….TIIIIARAAAA!

Discord: And let's not forget the very important caveat in the favor of Scootaloo tonight: Turf and Silver Spoon will NOT be at ringside.

Fluttershy: Oh, that's right! Diamond Tiara said it herself the night she challenged Scootaloo to this match! Can we really believe her?

Discord: No matter how dastardly someone may be, when they put their minds to something, they intended to accomplish it on their OWN. This is something that Diamond Tiara needs to do HERSELF. She needs to PROVE that she DOESN'T need Turf or Silver Spoon in order to pick up a big win.

Fluttershy: Because, let's face it. Every single time Diamond Tiara has beaten Scootaloo, it was a handicap match, and all those times, Scootaloo's partners were accidentally cost her the victory! Diamond Tiara is, for the first time, TRULY by herself tonight.

-Diamond Tiara enters the ring, placing her tiara under the turnbuckles, and messing with her hair a little bit. She begins stretching, the crowd booing-

Crowd: START THE MATCH! START THE MATCH! START THE MATCH! START THE MATCH!

Scootaloo: COME ON, DIAMOND!

Discord: Give the young lady a minute to warm up!

Fluttershy: She couldn't do that backstage?

Discord: She was nervous! But now that she's in the ring, the butterflies have went away! IT HAPPENS.

Fluttershy: Looks like she's afraid to me.

Diamond: GET OFF MY BACK! I'm delaying your destruction...YOU SHOULD BE THANKING M-

-Diamond Tiara is cut off as Scootaloo walks over and catches her with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The crowd erupts in cheers as Diamond falls to the mat-

Fluttershy: Scootaloo can wait no longer! She wants Diamond Tiara NOW!

-The referee decides to ring the bell-

Match 11: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo

Discord: Welp, I guess she's getting her…

-Scootaloo grabs ahold of Diamond's luscious pink hair, and CHUCKS her over the top rope in front of the announce table. She steps back a bit, and rebounds off the ropes when Diamond starts getting up, launching herself over the top rope and crashing into Diamond-

Discord: Front Flip Senton! And Scootaloo is taking it to the princess early!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! -Scootaloo picks up Diamond again, and looks towards the announce table with a smirk-

Discord: FLUTTERSHY! RUUUUN!

-Scootaloo throws Diamond over the announce table, causing her to knock over Fluttershy's chair. Scootaloo dives over the table and onto Diamond herself, pummeling her with her hungry fists-

-The referee soon reaches the count of 7, and Scootaloo decides it's time to bring the action back into the ring, where she isn't restricted. She grabs Diamond by her hair again, and stuffs her in under the bottom rope as Diamond shrieks-

Fluttershy: Well, this match has lasted longer than Diamond's last pay per view outing, but at this rate, it won't last much longer….

-Scootaloo holds onto the top rope, and jumps onto it. Before she can jump off, however, Diamond kicks out one of legs, causing Scootaloo's sternum to crash into the top rope. Diamond grabs Scootaloo on the apron, and positions her on the top rope with only her feet. She levels her with a spinning neckbreaker, kicking her feet off of the ropes to disband the idea of a ropebreak-

-1…...2!-

Discord: And Scootaloo kicks out at exactly two! You were right about one thing, Fluttershy; Scootaloo is LOADED with heart! Diamond Tiara is going to have to try harder than that!

-11 minutes later-

-Both Diamond and Scootaloo are on the top rope-

Fluttershy: This doesn't look good for either of these two...oh no….

Discord: Is Diamond gonna go for it?!

-Diamond grabs ahold of Scootaloo's trunks, and falls off the top rope, a superplex in mind. Diamond's plan backfires as Scootaloo lands on her feet, while Diamond still falls. She gets up quickly though, but she is quickly sent back down to the mat as Scootaloo hits her with one of her signature, Stunted Growth!-

Fluttershy: Scootaloo, showing why she is the master of front flips! And now a cover!

-1….2….-Diamond Tiara kicks out-

Discord: Diamond Tiara is holding her own, though! Scootaloo looks visibly surprised!

-4 minutes later-

-Once again, just like at the start of the match, Scootaloo is standing on the apron, waiting for Diamond to get up-

Fluttershy: Will this pay off for Scootaloo THIS time?

-When Diamond gets up, Scootaloo jumps up and off the top rope. She is actually able to take flight, unlike the first time, but Diamond doesn't let her attack pan out, as she cranes her head up, and catches Scootaloo's head on the way down, executing her finishing move, the Diamond Cutter! The crowd is going crazy-

Discord: DIA. MOND. CUTTER! FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!

Fluttershy: I think she's got it!

-Diamond, who is running out of energy, is barely able to get Scootaloo on her back for a cover-

Discord: 1…...2…..3-NO! NO! SCOOTALOO KICKED OUT! SCOOTALOO. KICKED. OUT!

-Diamond begins pounding on the mat, and gets to her feet to argue with the referee-

Fluttershy: My advice would be that Scootaloo doesn't go for that again, because it almost cost her AGAIN! But I give her all the credit in the world for kicking out of that INSANE Diamond Cutter!

Discord: As do I. These two are testing each other both physically AND mentally, and it is just SO exciting to watch! My hat's off to both of them!

-3 minutes later-

-Scootaloo's neck is propped up on the middle rope, and Diamond is bringing her knee down on it-

Ref: 1….2….3….4….HEY BREAK IT UP! -the ref gets a bit forceful as he pushes his hands into Diamond's abdomen. Diamond looks appalled as Scootaloo begins coughing-

Fluttershy: Diamond almost got herself disqualified there...she needs to pay attention.

Discord: And Scootaloo needs to find a way to get back in this contest. Diamond has been in control since she hit that Diamond Cutter!

Diamond: Don't TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!

Ref: You have a FIVE COUNT, and you must ABIDE BY IT! GET OFF HER AT FIVE!

-As this is going on, Scootaloo is trying her best to maintain a steady breathing pattern. She soon doesn't need to worry about that, as she is clobbered in the side of the head by Turf, and her Boss Knuckles. The crowd immediately begins booing as Diamond Tiara catches the action out of the corner of her eye, a small smirk forming across her face-

Fluttershy: NO! WHAT IS TURF DOING OUT HERE?!

Discord: Well clearly she's here to make sure Diamond Tiara wins!

Fluttershy: DIAMOND TIARA SAID SHE WASN'T GOING TO SHOW UP!

Discord: Maybe Turf was going for a jog-I DON'T KNOW! The referee didn't see it anyway!

-Turf sneaks away from Scootaloo, and crouches down in front of the stage-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF! FUCK YOU, TURF!

-Diamond pushes the referee away, as Scootaloo looks to be easy pickings. Some blood begins to roll out from the side of her head, as her eyes are shut, her neck still on the middle rope like nothing ever happened.

Diamond grabs Scootaloo by her feet, and drags her off the middle rope and to the middle of the ring-

Fluttershy: Scootaloo can't defend herself! She's completely out of it! She didn't know what hit her!

Discord: Someone might want to let her know when she wakes up.

Fluttershy: This isn't right Discord and you know it!

Discord: The only thing I know is that Diamond Tiara looks to have victory in her grasp.

-Diamond grins out at the crowd as she slowly picks Scootaloo up. She can't stand up, so she just falls against Diamond's shoulder. Diamond pats her on the head, as Scootaloo's blood begins to gather on Diamond's shoulder.

Diamond separates Scootaloo from her body, holding her chin. After waiting for a few seconds, she turns around and cradles her arms around Scootaloo's neck, forcing her into the mat with another lethal Diamond Cutter. She turns her onto her back, this time with ease-

Fluttershy: The cover...1….2….3….-Fluttershy's head droops- No! -the crowd begins to boo even more as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! DIAAAMOND..TIAAAARAAAA!

Fluttershy: I can't believe Diamond would stoop so low! She said there would be NO trace of either of her BFFs in this match! -as Fluttershy is talking, Turf sneaks off to the back- And THERE she goes! She should be BANNED from all future Diamond Tiara matches!

Discord: Wow, Fluttershy. That headset must really give you a sense of POWER...tell us how you REALLY feel….

Fluttershy: I just did! Scootaloo has so much heart-

Discord: She also has a head that just got assaulted by jewelry.

Fluttershy: I guess we now see Diamond Tiara's true colors...we already knew she was a bully, but now we have another piece to the puzzle...she's a liar!

Discord: Calm down, Fluttershy. Like you said, She's got heart! She'll be right back up on her feet in no time!

Fluttershy: That isn't the point! Scootaloo is going to be absolutely DISAPPOINTED when she wakes up! She got a fair amount of shots in on Diamond Tiara, but she didn't WIN….the good guy is always supposed to win, but Scootaloo DIDN'T…

Discord: No, but Diamond Tiara did, and I'm proud for her! She proved that the 8 second loss last month was a fluke! She is a bright, shining star on Lunacy, and everybody on that roster...had better take NOTICE.

-Diamond Tiara places her crown on her head, and begins prancing around the ring with her hands on her hips. She kicks at Scootaloo's limp body until the referee runs her off. She laughs as she exits the ring-

*Promo for EWF's next pay per view, "Frontline"*

Fluttershy: Well, it's no secret that the result of that last match upset me...but one competitor in our next match has the opportunity to get me in a good mood again! -smiles-

Discord: The whole "revenge" trope seems to be quite common here in the EWF, and our Crater Chick championship bout tonight has that exact word written all over it.

Fluttershy: It was last month at Retribution where Shining Armor helped Sunset Shimmer, the woman who INJURED his own girlfriend Cadance, retain her title against Rarity. And with that action, Cadance lost sleep. Cadance's cheerful personality turned to much more grim, and sinister.

Discord: And that might be exactly what Cadance needs in order to dethrone Sunset here tonight. For the first time EVER, Sunset's opponent has gotten into her head! This is as personal as it gets, folks. A love triangle for the ages. But when you add a title to the equation, you are in for a collision that promises to render you...speechless…

*A promo package vs Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer*

Madden: -as the bell rings- The following contest, scheduled for ONE FALL, IS, for the CRATER CHIIIICK...CHAAAMPIONSHIIIIIIP! -the crowd is definitely interested in this one-

*It seems you're waiting for nothing….* -influx of crowd support, as a cackling Cadance enters the arena-

Madden: Introducing FIRST, from CRYSTALVILLE! Weighing in at 135 POOOOUNDS! CAAAADAAAANCE!

Discord: Let's just face it. While I feel bad for Cadance, Shining Armor cheating on her was the best thing for her career.

Fluttershy: How...how could you SAY that?!

Discord: Let's think about it. It got her so upset that she literally FORCED herself into an early return by two months in an attempt to get vengeance. She hasn't lost a match since gaining this new attitude. And she doesn't have Shining Armor weighing her down. She seems to be past the breakup part, and simply just wants to destroy Sunset and take her title. Now she has the chance to do that.

Fluttershy: I suppose you're right...but she's still unstable, and as much as I….don't care for Sunset, she's in a better state mentally. I wouldn't be surprised if Cadance gets disqualified in this match.

Discord: I don't even think she really cares, so long as she can break Sunset's leg after the match.

Fluttershy: And lest we forget, Cadance's leg. It's still taped up, and you've got to figure that targeting it fits somewhere in Sunset Shimmer's strategy.

Discord: It would be foolish for it not to play a part it in. Honestly, though...I think Cadance would...like that pain...remember when your pal Rarity put her in a leg lock?

Fluttershy: Yes...yes I do...she smiled….GRINNED even...-gasps- Uh oh…

Discord: What is it?

Fluttershy: ...Sunset is screwed.

*And now...it's all over now…* -boos. Boos go here. Yeah-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 142 POOOUNDS! She is, the CRATER CHICK CHAMPIIIOOOON...SUNSEEEET...SHIIIIMMEEEEERRR!

Discord: She's ruthless. She's manipulative. She's malevolent. But she is GOOD. She's REALLY good.

Fluttershy: She may be good, but the only reason she is the champion right now is because she was HANDED it by general manager Luna. And the only reason she's been able to hold onto it is because she surrounds herself with the right people.

Discord: -sighs- AGAIN with this...honestly, Fluttershy, I expected you to be a little more un-biased! We know that you don't like her, but give her some CREDIT!

Fluttershy: I'll give her credit if she wins this match on her own, like I would've with Diamond Tiara had she done the same…

Discord: Oh and now back to THIS again…

Fluttershy: That's all I'm saying. We'll just have to see how this match goes.

-Sunset enters the ring, as Cadance waves at her-

Sunset: -as she takes her title off her waist, preparing to hand it to the referee- I think you should know, since you're so interested in my private life….I sucked Shining's shiny cock for a good 25 minutes after he came back from his match…

-Cadance jumps at Sunset, but that's exactly what Sunset wanted as she shields herself with her championship, thwacking it against Cadance's skull. The crowd boos as Sunset kneels down after giving the referee her championship, shoving Cadance's head to the mat-

Fluttershy: I….I can not BELIEVE-

Discord: Calm DOWN, Fluttershy, the match hadn't even started yet. Cadance should've contained herself.

Fluttershy: After ALL that she's been through?! She wants to tear Sunset apart!

Discord: She couldn't wait for the bell to ring? I stand corrected. It seems that SUNSET is the one ingrained in CADANCE's thoughts…

-Sunset backs up into a corner, lounging her arms over the top rope, showering in the boos given to her by the fans. The bell rings as Cadance lays flat on her stomach-

Match 12: Crater Chick championship: Sunset Shimmer vs Cadance

-Wasting no time, Sunset walks over and flips Cadance onto her back disrespectfully, as she used her boots. She leans down and places one arm on her stomach, and her other hand pushes Cadance's head to the side-

Fluttershy: Not ALREADY! 1...2...and Cadance kicks out!

-Sunset doesn't seem perplexed by that. She simply gets up as the crowd begins a chant of "LET'S GO CA-DANCE" and stomps on her previously injured ankle-

Discord: This match won't last long is Sunset has her way with the leg that SHE originally injured…

Fluttershy: And that is the sad truth…

-Sunset drags Cadance over to the ring post by her leg. She slides out from under the bottom rope, and begins ramming her leg into the hard steel repeatedly. The referee begins counting, to which Sunset slams the leg one final time at 4 and a half. She slides back into the ring and drops a knee on Cadance's ankle, causing her to scream out in pain. Sunset then uses her hands to twist the ankle up into the air-

Fluttershy: And Sunset could very well break the leg of Cadance once again in the outset of this match!

Discord: I think she would RELISH in that. Also, I guess we were wrong. It seems that Cadance is NOT enjoying the pain being dealt out to her right now.

Fluttershy: Well, WHO would? That is one of the most painful submission holds there is!

-9 minutes later-

-Through some miracle, Cadance is able to get back into this match with a Fisherman Suplex on Sunset. She is still only capable of using one leg, so she doesn't hit the full impact of the move, though-

Discord: 1...2...and Sunset keeps her title hopes alive! I am not surprised by the guts of Cadance in this match. Rarity had this same game plan, and Cadance turned it away.

Fluttershy: She hasn't exactly turned away this onslaught by Sunset. That suplex was completely out of desperation. Cadance still has a long way to go if she wants to go home with the Crater Chick championship.

-5 minutes later-

-Once again, Cadance's leg is being targeted by Sunset. She has placed it on the middle rope. She uses the top rope to launch herself into the air, but Cadance counters her squashing by getting her other foot up, her boot smashing right into Sunset's mush. The crowd begins to cheer for the first time in a while-

Discord: What a counter by Cadance, and she keeps her hopes alive!

Fluttershy: Cadance's strongest attribute is her ring awareness. It is what has thwarted so many of Sunset's attempts in this match!

-Cadance gets to her feet as Sunset stumbles about. Luckily for Cadance, Sunset blindly comes running at Cadance instead of collecting her thoughts, and that allows Cadance to plant Sunset with a spinning spinebuster-

Fluttershy: What a powerful spinebuster by Cadance! Picture perfect! We could have a new champion-OH AND SUNSET KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Discord: You can't HELP but give the champion her credit after this performance!

Fluttershy: Besides that attack with the title...yes. Sunset has definitely been impressive in this match. But she hasn't been able to weather Cadance's storm! With each attack she descends upon Cadance, Cadance is able to turn it into offense!

-4 minutes later-

-Sunset lifts Cadance into the air for The Last Sunset, but like before, Cadance rolls over Sunset's shoulders and traps her in a pinning predicament-

Fluttershy: THE COUNTER! 1….2...And Sunset got the shoulder UP!

Discord: If you'll recall, that is EXACTLY how Cadance beat Sunset for the title at Proving Grounds! But Sunset scouted it this time around!

-Cadance rolls through, but she is leveled with Sunset's signature, The Dawning. Sunset quickly exits the ring, and threatens the timekeeper until he gives her her title-

Fluttershy: Don't tell me...come on! Sunset was really showing me something here tonight!

-Sunset enters the ring, and runs at Cadance with the Crater Chick championship. Cadance wraps her arms around Sunset's frame, however, lifts her up into the air on ONE LEG, and crashes her down into the mat with the Heart to Heart! Sunset still has a firm grasp on the championship as Cadance limps over to hook her leg-

Fluttershy: And after this Heart to Heart, we...have…-the referee's hand hits the mat for the third time as the crowd roars in cheers- a new CHAMPION!

Discord: I cannot believe it….what a showing by that young woman right there, and it pays off!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRRRR! And the NEEEEEEEEWWWWWW….CRATER CHICK CHAMPIIIIIOOOOOON….CAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!

Fluttershy: I am so happy for her! Some wondered if she came back to early! Many wondered, including ME, if she was even in the right state of mind to compete here tonight! But only ONE, only ONE person, BELIEVED in Cadance..and that was HERSELF!

Discord: And in the end...I guess that's all that mattered….GUTS. She's NUTS, but she's got GUTS. And those same guts, helped Cadance win the Crater Chick championship for the SECOND time tonight!

Fluttershy: And there's a new statistic to add to the record book! Out of EVERY title here in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, Cadance becomes the first to win a title TWICE! Despite all the hardships, she's made it here once again!

-Cadance grabs her newly won title out of Sunset's hand, and falls to her knees, reuniting herself with it's glory as she brings it to her forehead-

Discord: You gave Sunset credit, and so I'll do the same for Cadance….what a performance! She literally wrestled this match on ONE LEG, throughout ALL OF IT! But she still persevered!

Fluttershy: 2 months ago, her win was a shock. Many would say the same thing about her win tonight, as well. But her win was EMPHATIC. It wasn't a roll-up, it was simply her FOOLING Sunset Shimmer, and hitting her with her finisher! That's as simple as it gets!

Discord: Sunset had the obvious game plan….maybe that was her downfall….maybe Cadance expected that, and made sure Sunset couldn't execute it to perfection. But whatever the case, we have a NEW Crater Chick champion...and she's INSANE...but the champion, none-the-less!

-Cadance dangles her arms over the middle rope, as she holds her championship in her mouth. Sunset remains flat in the ring, a position she's likely used to-

*Match 13 and 14 happen*

Discord: -shakes his head- I'm dizzy from all the action in that ladder match….

Fluttershy: It was quite a spectacle!

Discord: And if THAT didn't leave you speechless, than our main event is sure to….

Fluttershy: For the THIRD month in a row, Twilight Sparkle and Lightning Dust will leave it all on the line, as they battle for the Eternal Women's championship, in the main event of an EWF pay per view.

Discord: And with each encounter, they wow us more and more. These two know each other so well by now, it's going to be extremely interesting to see how this match pans out.

Fluttershy: And as we know, the past two times they have faced off, have ended in chicanery. I really hope this time is different.

Discord: Well, we know that's what Lightning Dust is craving; and whether she believes it or not, Twilight wants that too. If this match doesn't end fairly, I have a feeling these two are going to begin to rot from the inside!

Fluttershy: Oh my...that sounds painful. It's probably accurate, though. Twilight has been adamant on gaining Lightning Dust's respect, and if she can beat Lightning cleanly in this contest, I think she'll get it. With Luna and Star Swirlinaitis putting all their effort on keeping Twilight champion, forever, she could very well not get her wish…

Discord: We are about to find out, as the third, and climaxing clash between these two main event veterans….starts NOW….

*The final match promo, featuring the story leading up to Twilight vs Lightning airs*

Madden: -as the bell rings, excitement in the air after that match promo was unveiled- The following CONTEST, scheduled for ONE FAAAAALL! IS! Foooor….the ETERNAL. WOMEEEEEN'S. CHAAAAAAAAMPIONSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIP! -the crowd is electric-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -the crowd lights up-

Madden: Introducing FIRST! The CHALLENGER! Froooom CLOOOUDSDALE! Weighing in, at 123 POOOOUNDS! LllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIIING DUST!

-As Lightning Dust said a few months ago, "the time for talk is OVER." Discord and Fluttershy agree with this, and so they have agreed to stay silent during these entrances-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-Lightning Dust jumps through the middle rope, running and leaping onto the top rope, overlooking the crowd before jumping off and leaning back on the top rope. She eagerly awaits her opponent….-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my he-ead….* -Okay, the once thunderous boos are non-existent-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LOOONEYVIIIILLE! Weighing in at 123 POOOOUNDS! She is, the ETERNAAAAL. WOMEEEEEN'S CHAMPIOOOOON….TWIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIGHT..SPAAAARKLLLLLLLLLE!

-Twilight, as she usually does in big-time matches, ignores the crowd. Not to be a jerk, but rather so she doesn't get distracted. All she is thinking about right now is this match, as she enters the ring. Taking the title off from her waist, she hands it to the referee, meeting with Lightning in the middle of the ring. No words are exchanged as the referee raises the title up in the air, circling with it before handing it off to the timekeeper-

Fluttershy: A big fight feel here tonight at Final Reckoning…

Discord: Indeed it is. We're about to see two of the very best in the business, fight for one of the richest prizes in the business. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have goosebumps!

Crowd: LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! -as the other half of the crowd chants- LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Fluttershy: Wow. They're split!

Discord: Lightning Dust may not respect Twilight, but these fans sure do!

-The bell rings as the crowd continues this dueling chant, Twilight and Lightning never taking their eyes off of each other-

Main Event: Eternal Women's championship: Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust

-Right out of the gate, Twilight extends her hand to Lightning, the crowd cheering in response-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Fluttershy: -giggles- What an honor...my chant is being uttered during the main event of a pay per view…

Discord: Ever think YOU'LL be the one they are directing that to one day, in the main event that is?

Fluttershy: That's what I'm training for every day! But it's wonderful to see two of my very best friends have that honor! I can wait for my moment. This must be so amazing for them right now…

-Lightning kicks Twilight's hand away, which causes Twilight to look away in frustration. Much of the crowd actually begins booing, which seems to surprise Lightning-

Discord: Ooooohhh….I bet Lightning didn't expect that….

Fluttershy: Well, the crowd is probably tired of all of this just like Twilight is.

Crowd: YOU ARE STU-BBORN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU ARE STU-BBORN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU ARE STU-BBORN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU ARE STU-BBORN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Lightning: -despite the fans' reactions, shakes it off, and turns towards Twilight, who still has her head turned- I will NEVER shake your hand! -even more boos from the crowd-

Discord: I never thought I would see this! The crowd is ACTUALLY on the side of Twilight Sparkle for once!

Fluttershy: It's been building for quite a while now….I'm surprised it's taken this long, honestly…

-Lightning turns her head as well, trying to make eye contact with Twilight. Out of nowhere, Twilight fires back at Lightning with a right hand, sending the crowd into a frenzy-

Discord: You were right! Twilight has had ENOUGH of Lightning Dust's attitude!

-Twilight irish whips Lightning into a corner, and runs over, beginning to punch her repeatedly in the head. After a while, Lightning tries to stop this rally by kicking Twilight in the gut. Twilight catches Lightning's leg, and uses both of her hands to flip Lightning over the turnbuckles! Luckily, Lightning is able to wrap her hands around the ring post-

Fluttershy: Lightning Dust just flew, but surely not in the way she wanted to!

-Twilight backs up a bit, but then runs, forcing Lightning's head against the steel post with both of her hands. Lightning's grip, as a result is deceased, as she falls to ground with a thud-

Discord: Look at how aggressive Twilight is being! I've never seen the champion like this!

Fluttershy: She's out to prove that she CAN beat Lightning Dust on her own! Lightning disrespecting her finally set her off!

-Twilight scales the top rope, and dives off when Lightning Dust gets to her feet, taking both of them down with a Crossbody-

Discord: And the champion FLIES, and Lightning Dust isn't looking too good right now!

-Twilight gets up, and we see that she has a very deep scowl on her face-

Fluttershy: This isn't good...this has all been building for months now, and Twilight just couldn't take it anymore!

-Twilight picks up Lightning, and throws her into the ring. She quickly gets in herself. She takes a quick look at Lightning, and runs the ropes, Lightning kipping up to her feet as soon as Twilight takes off.

Lightning jumps over Twilight's body as she bounces off the ropes, then doing it a second time. Lightning does it a third time, but Twilight stopped as she jumped. Lightning doesn't have much time to react as Twilight lunges at Lightning, running with her and smacking her head against three top turnbuckles in three corners.

Twilight advances to the fourth corner, but Lightning grabs onto the top turnbuckle pad before Twilight can slam her head into it. Lightning kicks her boot up, it connecting with Twilight's face and dazing her. Lightning then runs at Twilight, but Twilight was waiting for her as she catches her with a Northern Lights Suplex, only earning a two counts-

Discord: What a great sequence, the first of MANY we'll be treated to in this match!

Fluttershy: And you can count on that!

-12 minutes later-

-Twilight was trying to hit Lightning with another top rope maneuver, but Lightning caught her with an enziguri-

Discord: This is now an even matchup once again as Twilight's high flying attempt was thwarted.

Fluttershy: So exciting…

-Lightning springboards off of the middle rope, gaining enough air to make it to Twilight. Lightning clutches one side of her head with one arm, as she spins around her frame, soon forcing Twilight off of the top rope with the other. After a few seconds of airtime, Twilight's skull collides into the mat!-

Discord: A TOP ROPE TORNADO DDT! TWILIGHT'S NECK MAY BE BROKEN!

Fluttershy: And so may her championship reign! Lightning may have it!

-1….2….-MIRACULOUSLY, Twilight is able to kick out, as Lightning throws her hands over the top of her head, falling to her belly in disbelief-

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Fluttershy: Holy shit is RIGHT!

Discord: FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy: Hey FUCK YOU! I'M SO PUMPED!

Discord: Okay, you're right! I'm sorry...this is INCREDIBLE!

-9 minutes later-

-After countering Twilight's "Spell Check" finisher by landing on her feet, Lightning sends Twilight to the mat with a roundhouse kick to the head. She then climbs to the top rope, the crowd suddenly getting louder-

Fluttershy: We know what move she's about to hit!

Discord: We're about to have a new champion, folks! Set your DVRs! This move is nothing short of PHENOMENAL!

-Lightning dives off the top rope with her finishing move, Astraphobia, but Twilight gets her knees up at the last second, as Lightning is sent flipping over Twilight's body, immediately holding her gut in pain as she flops against the mat-

Fluttershy: SHE COUNTERED IT! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!

Discord: I STAND CORRECTED! WHAT AN EXPERTLY DONE COUNTER BY TWILIGHT!

-Twilight grits her teeth, awaiting Lightning Dust. She wraps Lightning's own arms around her neck, and flips her in the air, executing "Take A Note"!-

Discord: THAT COULD BE IT! THAT COULD BE IT!

Fluttershy: Twilight makes a cover! 1…...2…...OH AND LIGHTNING DUST. KICKED OUT! SHE KICKED OUT!

-Twilight's jaw drops as she stands up. She walks over to the ropes and lets her arms hang over the top rope, as she looks out at the ground-

Discord: I don't think either of these women are willing to be pinned on this night! This could very well go on forever!

Fluttershy: It's about PRIDE, Discord, and both of these women have OODLES of it coursing through their bodies! It's quite inspiring, but you've got to wonder how much more they can take!

-6 minutes later-

-In this case, the second time is the charm, as Lightning Dust connects with Astraphobia, the crowd going insane!-

Fluttershy: SHE HIT IT! SHE HIT IT!

-1…...2…..-All of a sudden, the referee is pulled out of the ring-

Discord: That's...that's Rosely Reigns!

Fluttershy: No, NO! NOT AGAIN!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose also emerge from the crowd, as they waste no time in circling the ring. Lightning immediately turns towards Twilight, her eyebrows furrowed, her teeth clenched-

Lightning: AGAIN SPARKLE?! REALLY?!

-Twilight stomps one foot on the mat-

Twilight: -walking over to Lightning Dust, she slaps her- LISTEN TO ME! I'M. NOT HERE. TO FIGHT YOU! -she slaps her again- I. DON'T WANT THIS!

-Lightning looks away, before slapping Twilight herself-

Lightning: First off! Don't ever slap me AGAIN! Second off…...I'm giving you ONE….CHANCE!

Twilight: -spitting on the mat- That's all I need….

Discord: They're going to work together! I never thought I'd see this!

Fluttershy: Me neither! But it's what needs to happen! The Sword debuted last month, and screwed Lightning Dust out of the title! Now they want to do it again!

-Lightning and Twilight stand back to back against each other, as Drollins, Reigns, and Ditzbrose step onto the apron-

Twilight: GET IN HERE! I'M SICK OF THESE GAMES! LUNA SENT YOU? WELL WE'LL SEND YOU BACK! -the crowd cannot stop cheering-

-The three members of The Sword give each other a look, before they all enter the ring at the same time. That is Lightning and Twilight cue to pounce-

Discord: AND HERE WE GO! TWILIGHT AND LIGHTNING, TAKING THE FIGHT TO THE SWORD!

-Twilight knees Drollins in the gut, sending her to the mat as Lightning knees Ditzbrose in the head, which garners the same result. The two sudden allies then run at Reigns, the powerhouse, in an attempt to get rid of her early. They get in a few shots, but Reigns uses her muscle to push them both away forcefully.

Lightning won't back down, though, as she quickly gets up, diving at Reigns in the corner, and hitting her with a Stinger Splash. Meanwhile, Drollins and Ditzbrose pile onto Twilight before she can get off the mat. Lightning quickly runs over and gives Drollins a roundhouse kick to the skull, before she begins brawling with Ditzbrose.

This gives Twilight the opportunity to get up, as she charges at Reigns, who catches her, and drops her with a Samoan Drop-

Fluttershy: Oh no! GET UP, TWILIGHT! GET UP!

Discord: Lightning can't do this alone!

-Lightning has Ditzbrose trapped in a corner, but Reigns comes over and belts her across the back with a forearm, which pretty much makes her a sitting duck. Ditzbrose begins pounding on Lightnin's neck with her fists, before she climbs to the second rope and takes Lightning down to the mat with a Double Axe handle to the neck. Drollins gets up to add some stomps to Twilight-

Discord: These two have been fighting for nearly 30 minutes! The Sword is completely FRESH, meaning even the smallest of damage would keep Lightning and Twilight down for the rest of the night!

Fluttershy: Why is The Sword attacking TWILIGHT, though?! Does this prove that The Sword AREN'T working for Luna?!

Discord: Who knows?! This is so hard to wrap my brain around! All I know is, these two need help!

Fluttershy: Yes they d-the crowd comes to live again- Wait a minute! Here comes Rarity!

Discord: Just in time!

-Rarity slides into the ring, and forces Drollins off Twilight, as she begins pounding on her as she lays on the mat. Ditzbrose and Reigns leave no sister behind, as they immediately come to Beth's aid-

Discord: It's not going to matter, though! With Twilight and Lightning down, it's still 3-on-1!

Crowd: RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY-The crowd stops chanting, and begins cheering even more as Cadance is shown running down the ramp-

Fluttershy: Maybe the new Crater Chick champion can help level the playing field!

-Cadance enters the ring, sending a message by knocking Ditzbrose down with a flying clothesline. Drollins tries to hit her with a Curb Stomp, but Cadance flings her into the ropes, Drollins' head bouncing off the top turnbuckle.

Cadance then Irish whips Drollins, who is picked up by Reigns, who then proceeds to LAUNCH Drollins into Cadance!-

Fluttershy: Oh my GOSH!

Discord: How STRONG is this woman?!

-As Drollins' weight pins down Cadance, she begins kneeing her in the side of the head. Lightning valiantly tries to fight again, but Ditzbrose takes her out of the equation by hitting her with an Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver. Reigns on the other hand, levels Rarity to the mat with a tilt-a-whirl sideslam-

Discord: This seems hopeless….I don't think anybody is going to be able to stop The Sw-Discord is interrupted by the sound of headset hitting the announce table- Fl-Fluttershy! FLUTTERSHY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

-Fluttershy looks at Discord worriedly, and then at the ring. She sees all her friends being torn apart as the crowd begins to cheer at her sudden outburst. She closes her eyes, and begins shaking her fists in rage-

Crowd: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

Discord: It's now or never, Fluttershy!

-After looking at Discord once more, Fluttershy gives a lone shake of her head, and jumps onto the apron, the crowd erupting in cheers. Fluttershy climbs the top rope, and jumps off when Drollins and Ditzbrose look at her.

Fluttershy knocks Drollins and Ditzbrose to the mat with a Front missile dropkick, one boot for Drollins, and one for Ditzbrose. She kips up as soon as she hits the mat, shaking her fists as the crowd continues to chant "Yay"!-

Discord: Come on, Fluttershy! YOU GOT THIS!

-Drollins gets to her knees, and so Fluttershy goes over and kicks at her chest. The crowd chants "Yay"! Fluttershy kicks Drollins' chest over and over, each time pausing after a successful kick so the crowd can say "Yay"! Then, building tension, Fluttershy steps back, with the crowd going "OOOOHHHHHHH" before she delivers a final kick, this time to Drollins' head, the crowd going "Yay" one final time.

Fluttershy looks out at the crowd, as they are showering her with cheers-

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Fluttershy has the biggest smile in the world on her face, but her smile turns to pain as she turns around, walking into a rib-crushing spear from Rosely Reigns. The crowd falls dead as Reigns gets to her feet, roaring as she thrusts her arms back-

Discord: Fluttershy! -solemnly- Oh no….

-There is still hope, however, as Cadance turns Reigns around, and lifts the ripped woman into the air, soon driving her to the mat with The Heart to Heart! The crowd begins cheering again as Reigns rolls out of the ring.

Cadance is soon knocked out of the ring by Ditzbrose, who runs over and tackles both of them through the middle rope, and to the the floor outside. They begin brawling. Rarity finally gets up, and bounces off the ropes, the crowd "OOOOHHHHH"ing once again.

Rarity flies through the middle rope, knocking down herself, Ditzbrose, and inadvertently Cadance, to the floor-

Discord: This is absolute CHAOS! And I'm loving every second of it!

-The referee is still knocked out outside the ring, but finally, Twilight, one of the only two people left in the ring, along with Lightning, begins to make her way to her feet. Spike comes rushing through the timekeeper's area, grabbing a steel chair before he enters the ring. The crowd begins booing-

Discord: And what is Spike doing out here?! There's no referee, The Sword, Cadance, Fluttershy, Rarity, Lightning Dust, all knocked down! Twilight's the only one up! Spike's in the ring now! Is somebody going to get control out here?! I'm not complaining if they don't but JEEZ! Celestia! Come do something!

-Spike stands to the side of Lightning Dust, grasping the chair with both hands as she begins to rise. Twilight is finally up on her feet, a surprised, yet hurt expression on her face as she notices Spike-

Twilight: SPIKE! NO! DON'T DO IT!

-Spike looks at Twilight, and then at the chair, and then at Lightning Dust. He looks at Lightning Dust with hatred, and grasps at the chair even harder-

Crowd: NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

Twilight: SPIKE! -with tears in her eyes- ….Please…..

-Spike raises the chair over Lightning's back, as the crowd's and Twilight's pleas ring even louder. Luckily, they rang loud enough, as Spike, with tears in his eyes as well, ultimately throws the chair over the top rope, and out of the ring. Twilight smiles as tears swell down her cheeks, the crowd cheering once again-

Discord: Oh thank God….

-Spike runs into Twilight's arms, embracing her in a deep hug. The hug doesn't last quickly, though, as Twilight still has to worry about everything else around her. Twilight lets Spike go, putting her arms on his shoulders-

Twilight: Get out of here Spike!

Spike: -nodding fast- I will! I'm sorry!

-Spike quickly goes through the middle rope, and drops to the floor, as Twilight turns around, and is met with a knee from Beth Drollins, who had just springboarded herself behind Twilight-

Discord: And The Sword has awakened! You have to get rid of them! They're like...they're like pitbulls!

-As Drollins rolls through after the flying knee, she is met with a knee from Lightning Dust, in the form of a Shining Wizard!-

Discord: LIGHTNING DUST IS BACK UP!

-As Lightning goes over to, what appears to look like, help Twilight up, she is grabbed from behind by Diane Ditzbrose, who hooks Lightning's head in her armpit, and drives her down into the mat with a Headlock driver!-

Discord: And AGAIN, The Sword is in control!

-The fans boo as Drollins and Ditzbrose dispose of Lightning from the ring, as on the outside, Rosely Reigns throws Rarity into the barricade. She then enters the ring, and points at Twilight-

Reigns: I want HER! GET HER UP!

Discord: Oh no...who are these guys working for?!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose pick up Twilight from the mat, still dazed from Drollins' flying knee. Drollins and Ditzbrose lift her up into the air, each using their own strength as Reigns finished her roar. Drollins and Ditzbrose then place Twilight on Reigns' shoulders-

Discord: We know what this is…-The Sword drive Twilight into the mat, all at once- TRIPLE TEAM POWERBOMB! The Sword...has just laid out Twilight Sparkle….

-The Sword stands over Twilight, each holding out their fists: Drollins on the right, Reigns in the middle, and Ditzbrose on the left. Their fists touch side-by-side, almost as if they are making that their symbol. The crowd, of course, is booing profusely-

*Only perfection around…* -the boos increase-

Discord: Pr-...Princess Luna? Maybe now this match can have a finish! But...both Lightning and Twilight are in no shape to be competing!

Luna: It appears that The Sword have spiced up this match a bit….congratulations, Sword! Well, I've got my OWN methods to make sure that there IS a winner in this match! First off...it seems the original referee for this match is sleeping on the job….-Luna steps aside, as a new referee runs down the ramp, and into the ring- ….Perfect. He was way ahead of me. Also, a certain superstar has caught my interest the past few months….I've always wanted to give them their big break, but due to...outside projects….I was unable to. Well now, this certain superstar does not have to fulfill certain projects any longer...and so, I figured it only made sense, to add them to this match! -the crowd boos- Ladies and gentlemen, the THIRD participant, in this Eternal Women's championship match….

*And now….it's all o-ver now…* -the boos are deafening, as Luna steps aside, smirking-

Discord: WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

-Sunset Shimmer walks out onto the stage, sharing the same smirk as Luna. She shakes her hand firmly, before beginning to walk down the ramp. Luna exits the stage, as does The Sword Sunset acknowledging them with a nod-

Discord: This is ABSURD! I'm all for shake-ups, but this was Lightning's chance to win the title! This was Twilight's chance to earn Lightning's respect!

-Sunset enters the middle rope, and looks around at the carnage outside the ring. She whistles, as she notices Twilight in the middle of the ring. She looks at the referee, before slowly lowering herself to the mat. She hooks Twilight's leg with one arm, and buries her free elbow into Twilight's nose-

-1….2…...3…..-this outcome could not piss off the crowd more, and they completely FILL this arena with hatred towards Sunset Shimmer-

Discord: This….this is not happening….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! And the NEEEEWWWW….ETERNAL. WOMEEEEN'S CHAMPIIIOOOON….SUNSEEEEET….SHIIIIMMERRRRR!

-Sunset takes the title from the referee calmly, with a prom queen smile on her face. The referee raises her hand, as she places her boot on Twilight's chest. The Sword leave through the crowd, as cups of beer begun being thrown into the ring-

Discord: That ring looks like a mess, but can you blame the fans?! They were promised Lightning Dust vs Twilight Sparkle, and they get THIS?! This whole MATCH was a mess! It was so promising, until the damn Sword showed up!

-Sunset reaches down to grab a beer that made contact with the back of her head. She pours the beverage down her throat, before throwing it down at Twilight's head-

Discord: This...this makes me SICK….what does Celestia think about this?! I know what I think! I think this is BULL! The fans are throwing...they're throwing their chairs into the ring!

-Sunset rushes out of the ring so she doesn't get ransacked with steel chairs. She quickly back-pedals up the ramp, where Shining Armor is waiting for her. Sunset jumps into his arms, and the two immediately begin an intense makeout session-

Discord: Shining's going to be a lucky man tonight….Sunset's lucky….Luna's lucky, because I guess she finally got the champion she always wanted….Twilight wouldn't take the bait, but Sunset bit down on that hook REAL hard! This is so wrong…and I guess The Sword WAS working for Luna all along! She told them to DROP Twilight, who wasn't going to be the company champion, and she just handed Sunset ANOTHER title! Sunset's stole another title, and it's the most important one she could've stolen! That's what makes this so wrong!

-The crowd continues throwing their chairs into the ring, as cups of beer are crushed beneath the metal-

Crowd: THIS IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Discord: I couldn't agree more...I usually like to defend this kind of stuff...but how COULD you?! The fans were robbed, and the competitors were robbed! We were all ROBBED here tonight at Final Reckoning!

-Shining sets Sunset down on the ramp, and begins feeling up her breasts-

Discord: I hope things change soon, because this is REVOLTING! I've never been so disgusted with anything in this company! This is your Lunacy, ladies and gentlemen...and like it or not, you're going to have to live with it, because I don't see it changing anytime soon….-

-The show goes off the air with a final shot of the ring, as steel chairs are still piling in the ring, many not making it because they are colliding with other chairs while in the air-

Pre-Show Match: Rarity defeated Fleur De Lis by pinfall (12:31)

Bill Nyeker defeated Hugh Jelly by submission (7:27)

Maud defeated Berry Punch by pinfall (14:18)

Bon Bon and Lyra defeated Turf and Silver Spoon by disqualification (14:13)

Rumble defeated Shining Armor and Flash Sentry by pinfall (26:21)

Diamond Tiara defeated Scootaloo by pinfall (20:14)

Cadance defeated Sunset Shimmer by pinfall (20:47)

Sunset Shimmer defeated Lightning Dust and Twilight Sparkle by pinfall (35:32)


	99. Final Reckoning - Sublime

Match 1: Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Match, Battle Royal: NION Lights vs. Rack Attack vs. SLIME vs. Couchmate vs. Clip Clop and Dance Fever vs. Canterlot Class vs. Hoops and Dumbbell vs. Braeburn and Happy Trails  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Hoops and Dumbell are working together to try and push Braeburn out of the ring, they almost succeed but Braeburn grabs on to the bottom rope and slides himself back under, Hoops and Dumbell turn around and get double clotheslined by Hoity Toity, causing them both to spiral out of the ring-  
>Elimination 1: Dumbell by Hoity Toity<br>Elimination 2: Hoops by Hoity Toity  
>Discord: Two birds with one stone, marvelous.<br>Fluttershy: O-h my, I wouldn't want to deal with that guy.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Happy Trails charges at Blueblood, who ducks under him and lowers the ropes, causing Happy to trip over them and barrel out onto the ground-  
>Elimination 3:Happy Trails by Blueblood<br>Discord: Pfffffft...Giddy-up!  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Ace is working to eliminate Dance Fever when Clip Clop pulls him away-  
>Ace: YOU ARE A FUCKING CLOWN! CLOWN'S DON'T WRESTLE DUMBASS!<br>Fluttershy: Eeep...he's so...violent.  
>Discord: Ah, don't worry Fluttershy. I'm sure he's a puppy deep down.<br>-Clip Clop scowls and gives Ace a hard right hook to the face and Irish Whips him onto the ropes, where he begins actively trying to push Ace out-  
>-Ace headbutts Clip Clop and gets back into the ring where he turns the table and puts Clip Clop on the ropes, Dance Fever moves to the help but gets assaualted by Snips and Snails-<br>-Ace hits Clip Clop with punch after punch until he loses grip and falls out of the ring-  
>Elimination 4: Clip Clop by Ace<br>Ace: GO BACK TO THE CIRCUS BITCH!  
>Fluttershy: He shouts so much, it almost makes me want him to get eliminated,*gasp* that wasn't too mean was it?<br>-Snips and Snails have Dance Fevor in the turnbuckle and are trying hard to push him over when Neon Lights and DJ Z sneak up from behind and start lifting up Snips and Snails, with a quick heave they toss all three out of the ring-  
>Elimination 5: Dance Fever by Neon Lights and DJ Z<br>Elimination 6: Snips by Neon Lights and DJ Z  
>Elimination 7: Snails by Neon Lights and DJ Z<br>Discord: Holy shit, NION Lights just eliminated three people at once! That cleared the ring out a little.  
>Fluttershy: Wow, I hope I do something like that one day.<br>Discord: But now there's only one Lunacy team left, while there's still atleast one representive from all 4 Sublime teams.  
>Fluttershy: I know NION Lights can do it, I have faith in them.<br>*3 minutes later*  
>-Braeburn has Ace on the ropes and eliminates him with a dropkick-<br>Elimination 8: Ace by Braeburn  
>Ace: MOTHERFUCKER! GO BACK TO THE RANCH! YOU STUPID COWBOY!<br>Braeburn: Pardner, if you'd shut your mouth and actually pay attention that would-  
>-As Braeburn turns around he's hit by a Zack Attack from Zack Ryder, who promptly throws him over the ropes-<br>Elimination 9:Braeburn by Zack Ryder  
>Ace: AHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT PAYING ATTENTION?!<br>-Braeburn responds by hitting Ace with a High Noon before taking his leave-  
>Fluttershy: Atleast there's no more yelling now...<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-DJ Z attempts to throw Davenport over the top rope, however Davenport grabs onto the bottom rope and holds on, Neon Lights gets a running start and slides into Davenport, kicking him down onto the ground-<br>Elimination 10:Davenport by Neon Lights  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Checkmate rushes Hoity Toity, but Hoity lifts him up into the air and drops him outside the ring-  
>Elimination 11:Checkmate by Hoity Toity<br>Discord: Not a very well calculated move by Checkmate.  
>-DJ Z and Neon Lights sneak up behind Hoity and flip him out of the ring together-<br>Elimination 12:Hoity Toity by DJ Z and Neon Lights  
>Discord: NION Lights has been putting on a dominant show since the start of this match, and now they're the only fully intact team left!<br>Fluttershy: Yay! Go Lunacy!  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-DJ Z and Neon Lights are working together to eliminate Blueblood, but he knocks them both away with hard punches, he steps back inside the ropes and picks up DJ Z for a suplex, Neon Lights tries to intervene but is ambushed by Zack Ryder, Blueblood suplexes DJ Z out of the ring-  
>Elimination 13: DJ Z by Blueblood<br>Blueblood: That'll teach you to place your filthy lower class hands on me, and your music is atrocious.  
>-Neon Lights kicks Zack Ryder back and the three start squaring up in the middle of the ring-<br>Discord: We're getting down to the nitty gritty now, only three left. Three lone representatives of three different tag teams, two Sublime, one Lunacy.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood goes for an Aristocrat on Neon Lights, by Neon Lights counters with a Gruvglide and tosses the dazed Blueblood out of the ring-  
>Elimination 14: Blueblood by Neon Lights<br>Discord: And then there were two...  
>Fluttershy: *Gasp* Lunacy might actually be able to win this!<br>-Zack Ryder and Neon Lights stare each other down for a moment before both charge head first at the other-  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Neon Lights has Zack Ryder on top of the turnbuckle and is about to push him out before he recieves a hard elbow to the face, Ryder gets back on solid ground and hits a Rough Ryder, he then Irish Whips Neon Lights out on to the ropes and works to push him out, after a minute of intense resistance by Neon, Zack Ryder manages to shove him down, as he's falling Neon Lights grabs Ryder and nearly pulls him out with him, but Ryder manages to grab a rope and swing himself back in-  
>Elimination 15: Neon Lights by Zack Ryder<br>Baritone: Here are your winners,and the new number one contenders for the Combos of Carnage Championship, Zack Ryder and Ace, Rack Attack!  
>Discord: One of the most unexpected winners, Rack Attack, is going to be challenging EGO for the Combos of Carnage titles. Well I'll be...<br>Fluttershy: Congratulations Discord, your brand won.  
>*Lunacy Segment*<br>Discord: Now it's time for the Sublime Tag Team Championship match, where Beauty Shot is attempting to reclaim their lost titles from the lovely Spa Twins.  
>*Beauty Shot's theme plays*<br>Baritone:The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Sublime Tag Team Championship, introducing first, from Canterlot, at a combined weight of 282 pounds, the team of Photo Finish and Pretty Vision, Beauty Shot!  
>Discord: Beauty Shot's definitely had a run of bad luck, between losing the titles and some...minor issues between Photo Finish and her assistant.<br>Fluttershy: I think if Photo Finish would just be nice to Pretty Vision,things might go smoother for them.  
>Discord: Sadly kindness is wasted on some.<br>*Spa Twin's theme plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, from Loneyville, weighing a combined 258 pounds, they are the Sublime Tag Team Champions, The Spa Twins Aloe and Lotus Blossom!<br>Discord: Ah, if it isn't the most beautiful and talented tag team on Sublime. These two have come along way from broken nails...  
>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship, Beauty Shot vs. The Spa Twins<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Aloe goes for a Detox on Photo Finish but she counters into a Photo Op and goes for a pin-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>-Photo Finish tags in Pretty Vision before attacking the referee from behind-<br>Fluttershy: I feel bad for these poor referees. They always get beat up for no reason.  
>Discord: It's not in vain, I'm sure Photo Finish has a brilliant plan in action.<br>-Photo Finish grabs one of the title belts and tosses it into the ring, Pretty Vision ignores it as she continues fighting with Aloe, who is slowly getting momentum back-  
>Photo Finish: Use ze belt you idiot! Before the referee wakes up!<br>Pretty Vision: But wouldn't that be-  
>Photo Finish: Do not question! JUST DO IT!<br>Pretty Vision: Ok, if you say so...  
>-Pretty Vision picks up the title belt but before she can use it she gets hit with The Treatment, Aloe wakes up the ref and makes a pin, Photo Finish moves to intervene but is taken out by Lotus Blossom-<br>*1..2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, and still Sublime Tag Team Champions, The Spa Twins, Aloe and Lotus Blossom!<br>Fluttershy: You know what they say about cheaters.  
>Discord: I think it would of worked if Pretty Vision had just listened.<br>-The Spa Twins have a quick celebration and exit the ring while Photo Finish glares down Pretty Vision-  
>Photo Finish: You blathering idiot! You ruined everything once again! Our only chance to reclaim the titles, and you squandered it!<br>Pretty Vision: Maybe if you hadn't distracted me..  
>Photo Finish: *Gasp* You dare try to shift the blame for our defeat on to me? Where do you get the gall? I am the only thing that's carried this team this far. You are nothing more than an apprentice.<br>Pretty Vision: If you're the "master" maybe you should start doing your own dirty work.  
>Photo Finish: Shut up! No more out of you, I've had enough of your insolence.<br>Pretty Vision: Yeah well I-  
>-Photo Finish slaps Pretty Vision across the face, Pretty Vision stares blankly for a few moments before hitting Double Vision on Photo Finish,she then walks out of the arena in anger-<br>Discord: Look who grew a backbone.  
>Fluttershy: Oh my, Photo Finish had it coming though, let's just hope Pretty Vision doesn't get too assertive.<br>*Lunacy Segment-  
>Discord: It's time for us to pay visit to one of Sublime's newer rivalries, Octavia versus Applejack.<br>*High class music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!<br>-The crowd boos Octavia as she approaches the ring with an aura of superiority and nose turned up-  
>*Country music*<br>Baritone: And her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 137 pounds and standing five foot, ten inches tall, Applejack!  
>Fluttershy: Yay! Go Applejack! She's got this...I-I hope. Am I being too biased?<br>Discord: Nah, who cares about bias anyways?  
>Match 6: Octavia vs. Applejack<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Applejack hits Octavia with a clothesline, as she gets up she's immediately grabbed and hit with a suplex-<br>Fluttershy: Such a strong start for Applejack.  
>Discord: Eh, don't count Octavia out yet, she's a tricky one.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Applejack hits Southern Hospitality on Octavia and goes for a pin-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-  
>Fluttershy: So close...<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Applejack Irish Whips Octavia into the turnbuckle, she then climbs up and starts raining down punches, Octavia catches one and pushes her off, Applejack charges at her but Octavia climbs out of the way causing Applejack to slam into the turnbuckle, while she's stunned Octavia takes advantage and hits a Sonnet-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Octavia!<br>Discord: What a upset, Octavia just defeated Applejack. Sorry Fluttershy...  
>Fluttershy: Oh, it's ok. Poor Applejack though, she must be so disappointed.<br>Discord: It's time to go backstage with Marigold for an interview.  
>*Camera cuts backstage*<br>Marigold: I'm here with the World Brawler's Champion Thunderlane. Thunderlane, you've certainly been through some rough experiences the past month, care to give us your thoughts?  
>Thunderlane: Underbaker certainly has an intimadation factor about him, but that's just it. He's gone through so much effort to try and intimidate and scare me, it signals that he thinks he needs an edge if he's going to stand a chance. Which means if I ignore his physco games, I've got him beat.<br>-Underbaker walks into the room and stares down Thunderlane with a death glare-  
>Underbaker: I don't play games Thunderlane. Everything I do has a malicious intent, I've already worked to unbalance your mind, and tonight I destroy your body and your championship reign. See you in the ring if you even have the courage to stand and fight this time.<br>*Lights do dim, an oven buzzer sounds followed by dark music*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the World Brawler's Championship, introducing the challenger, from Bakeries Unknown, weighing 233 pounds, standing six foot, five inches tall, The Underbaker!<br>Discord: Underbaker's been mercilessily coming after Thunderlane since the start of the month, using ambush after ambush to attempt and break the champions will and spirit, and he's done an arguably good job.  
>Fluttershy: I think Thunderlane still has a chance, he's got to set a good example for his brother afterall.<br>*Thunderstruck!*  
>Baritone: And approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighing 218 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane!<br>-Thunderlane casually strolls down to the ring with confidence in his step-  
>Discord: If Thunderlane's been unnerved by Underbaker's tactics he's not showing it, let's hope his confidence is equal to his skill.<br>Match 7: World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker vs. Thunderlane  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Underbaker goes to level Thunderlane with a hard punch but Thunderlane ducks under it and runs against the ropes, on the rebound he tackles Underbaker to the ground, he then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a dive-bomb, but as he does so Underbaker suddenly sits straight up and stands, grabbing Thunderlane in mid-air and chokeslamming him-  
>Discord: That could be the match ending move right though. Chokeslam out of nowhere.<br>Fluttershy: Ow, that looked REALLY painful. Poor Thunderlane.  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-<br>Discord: Somehow the champion is still going, the match continues!  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Thunderlane hits a Thunderstruck on Underbaker-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-<br>Discord: So close, but Underbaker just can't be kept down.  
>-Thunderlane tries again,but Underbaker counters with an Overbake before picking Thunderlane up to finish with a Baker's Dozen and a pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new World Brawler's Champion, The Underbaker!<br>Discord: Looks like the Underbaker finally has his revenge on Thunderlane.  
>-Underbaker does his signature pose-<br>Fluttershy: Eep!  
>Discord: Oh don't worry Fluttershy, he's not after you or anything.<br>Fluttershy: It's just so creepy though.  
>-Underbaker takes Thunderlane and chokeslams him into a mini-oven-<br>Underbaker: REST...IN...PASTRIES!  
>Fluttershy: EEEP!<br>*Lunacy Segment*  
>*Arabian Music*<br>Haakim: كل الطبقة وجعل لا يستحق أقل الطريق لفريق المجيدة التي من شأنها أن تهيمن هذه المباراة يدوي الحد الأقصى. صاحبة الجلالة الملكي أميرة، ولها خادما مخلصا الحاكم! (All lower class and unworthy make way for the glorious team that will dominate this handi-cap match. Her royal majesty Amira, and her faithful servant Haakim!)  
>Fluttershy: I wish I knew what he was saying, it sounds cool though.<br>Discord: That it does Fluttershy, that it does.  
>*The high-pitched whine of a dentist drill fills the arena*<br>Fluttershy: Owwww...it's worse than nails on a chalkboard.  
>Discord: You can say that again.<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Discord: This whole rivalry started over a month ago with Amira's announcer Haakim bashing Colgate over the head with his microphone, followed by an assualt by Amira herself. Now Colgate's going to attempt to get revenge on both at the same time. It'll be a challenge though, not only is this a handi-cap match, it's tornado tag rules, which means both Amira and Haakim will be legal the entire match.<br>Match 9: Handi-Cap Match, Amira and Haakim vs. Colgate  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Amira and Haakim have thus far been using the number advantage to it's full extent, beating down Colgate with several tag team moves and not giving her a chance to breathe-  
>Discord: Unless Colgate can get some shots out she's going to be sunk quickly.<br>Fluttershy: It's so unfair, why would anybody agree to this?  
>Discord: The desire for revenge is a blinding one.<br>-Amira Irish Whips Colgate out of the ring, she then exits and places Colgate up against the barricade, she has Haakim rain down punches on her while she tears down the announce table-  
>-Colgate catches one of Haakim's punches and then slams his face against the barricade, she then charges at Amira and tackles her before she can react, she starts raining down punches of her own, getting in several shots before Haakim can pull her off-<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Colgate is thrown into the turnbuckle, Amira charges her but Colgate sidesteps causing Amira to run in to it headfirst, she then counters an attack by Haakim and hits a Rinse,Wash,Repeat on him. She attempts to pin but it's broken up by Amira-<br>-Amira picks up Colgate and goes for a Dust Devil,but Colgate counters and locks in the Root Canal with an evil smile-  
>Discord: Colgate's building up some serious momentum, and this submission hold could spell doom for Amira.<br>Fluttershy: That looks so very painful...I'd hate to be in Amira's place.  
>-After a minute Amira seems ready to tap but Haakim sneaks behind Colgate and catches her in a roll-up, making her lose grip on the Root Canal-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: It's already so chaotic, and they just keep going!<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Amira and Haakim pick up Colgate and prepare to hit the Arabian Nights, but Colgate counters with some well placed elbows and kicks, she Irish Whips Amira from the ring and hits a State of Decay on Haakim, following it up with a pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Colgate!<br>Discord: Against all odds, Colgate has emerged victorious in this handi-cap match.  
>Fluttershy: I just love it when the underdog wins.<br>Discord: Speaking of which, it seems we have an underdog of sorts challenging Sublime's own Commander Hurricane. I masked assialiant has been causing problems for the legendary warrior on friday night's, here's a recap.  
>*On the titantron a promo plays showing the events of the previous month. Starting with the masked attacker costing Commander Hurricane her shot at the International Championship at Retribution, then moving to another attack the following week on Subilme, and further attacks against Squire and Commander Hurricane in the following weeks*<br>-After the promo ends the masked fighter is already in the ring, waiting for their opponent-  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye*<br>Squire: Please make way, the glorious Commander Hurricane approaches the ring, and her vengeance shall be shift and merciless.  
>-Crowd Boos-<br>Squire: Ignorant peasants...  
>Match 10: Commander Hurricane vs. ?<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane Irish Whips ? into the ropes and goes to clothesline them as they rebound, but ? dodges the moves and hits a ? on her-<br>*1..2..-kick-out-!*  
>-? picks up Hurricane for another move, Hurricane counters and sets up for a Legion, but ? reverses that and continues their momentum-<br>Discord: Whoever this masked person is, they've been predicting Commander Hurricane's moves with excellent ability. It's uncanny.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane and ? are trading punches in the ring, Hurricane stuns ? with a particular strong hit and hits a C5-  
>*1..2...-kick-out!*<br>-Hurricane picks up ? for another finisher but ? counters and knocks Hurricane to the ground, ? then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a dive-bomb on Hurricane-  
>*1...2...-kick-out!*<br>Discord: Back and forth yet neither of these competitors can break the other.  
>Fluttershy: I just hope we find out who this person is, but the mystery is really exciting though.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-? goes for another ? but Commander Hurricane counters and hits a Legion-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: This masked adversary is certainly a durable one.<br>-Commander Hurricane starts to look visibly frustrated, she starts raining down several violent punches on the masked enemy-  
>Hurricane: ' . .DOWN!?<br>-Hurricane picks ? up and hits another Legion, and instead of going for a pin repeats the process a THIRD time-  
>Fluttershy: Oh my goodness...that's so brutal. I hope Hurricane doesn't seriously hurt this person...<br>*1..2..3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Commander Hurricane!<br>Fluttershy: Atleast it's finally over, what a beating.  
>Discord: I kinda wish it would of gone on longer...<br>Commander Hurricane: I've finally gained my revenge, but it's not quite over, one more thing left to do...  
>-Commander Hurricane holds the masked figure down and starts working to take off their mask, despite struggling fiercely the mask is torn off, and Commander Hurricane draws back slightly in shock-<br>Hurricane: P-Private Pansy?!  
>-Private Pansy capitlizes on Hurricane's confusion and kicks her upside the head before making a quick exit from the ring-<br>*Lunacy Segments*  
>*It's my Life!*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the International Championship, introducing the challenger, from Manhattan, weighing 138 pounds, and standing five foot, five inches tall, Babs Seed!  
>Discord: Babs Seed's had a roller coaster of ups and downs on Friday Night's, but she's been one of Sublime's most active stars. Tonight could mark a new highlight on that roller coaster.<br>*Never back Down!*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Cloudsdale and weighing 126 pounds, and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the International Champion, Daring Do!<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Fluttershy: The crowd really loves Daring Do, I still remember the "We Want Daring" chants.<br>Discord: The "Daring Revolution" doesn't seem to be cooling that's for sure.  
>Match 13: International Championship, Babs Seed vs. Daring Do<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed goes for a Rotten Core, but Daring counters with a Sapphire Shock-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed hits a Rotten Core on Daring Do-  
>*1...2..-kick-out-*<br>-Babs Seed goes to stomp on Daring Do's face but Daring Do grabs Babs Seed by the ankle and flips her over, she runs against the ropes and launches herself against Babs Seed as she tries getting back up, Daring Do then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Daring Dive-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, and still International Champion, Daring Do!  
>Discord: And the Daring Revolution continues another month, now we go backstage again with Marigold for another interview.<br>-Camera cuts backstage to Marigold and Rainbow Dash-  
>Marigold: I'm here with the number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash. Dash, you're about to compete in the EWF's first ever ladder match, give us your thoughts.<br>Rainbow Dash: I picked this ladder match for obvious reasons: It's totally my domain. Heights are my thing, meanwhile most of Trixie's best moves are flat on the ground. She may think she got one-up on me last Friday, but even weakened I can still dominate her in the high-flying department. Has it been a long month? Yes. Am I worried? No.  
>-Before Marigold can ask her next question Trixie strolls into the room-<br>Trixie: Still confident Rainbow Crash? Tonight Trixie's going to wipe that smug grin right off your face.  
>Rainbow Dash: That's weird, I was about to say that to you...<br>Trixie: Hah, you really thing Trixie is afraid of your little ladders? Trixie is a master at every aspect of fighting, and besides, Trixie is at one-hundred percent. You're at maybe twenty-five.  
>Rainbow Dash: You're going to think I'm at twenty-five percent when you get hit with a Sonic Raindrop from the top of a ladder.<br>Trixie: Pfffttt...Nothing but talk, let's see you bring that attitude to the ring.  
>-Trixie and Rainbow Dash walk off in seperate directions-<br>Baritone: The following contest is a ladder match, and it is for the World Fighter's Championship, the first woman to take the title belt suspended above the ring will be crowned champion.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I look on by*<br>Baritone: Introducing the challenger, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Rainbow Dash!  
>Discord: Rainbow Dash has certainly had an action packed month. She spent three weeks fighting opponents of Trixie's choosing to earn the right to pick this match, and then on last Sublime she suffered a brutal after match assualt by the World Fighter's Champion.<br>Fluttershy: I hope Rainbow Dash beats Trixie, it would serve her right for what she did to Rainbow.  
>*Trixie's Theme plays*<br>Trixie: Prepare yourselves, about to grace the ring, weighing an OPTIMAL 140 pounds, and standing at a IMPECABLE five foot, eleven inches tall, your World Fighter's Champion, THE GREAT AND POWERFFFFULL TRIIIXIE!  
>Crowd: NO-BODY CARES *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>Trixie: Trixie will make you care...  
>Match 14: World Fighter's Championship: Ladder Match, Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash starts ascending the ladder, although slowed down slightly by her wounded leg-<br>Discord: That assualt from last Friday is now taking it's toll on the challenger.  
>Fluttershy: Come on Rainbow, you can do it!<br>-Trixie grabs Rainbow Dash by her injured leg and yanks her down, causing her to fall on the mat in pain, Trixie then stomps on the same leg multiple times before trying to climb the ladder herself, she's almost to the top when Rainbow Dash manages to push the ladder over, Trixie falls and hits the ropes before rolling off onto the mat-  
>Discord: What a fall! This has got to be the most dangerous match of the night.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Trixie both climb up opposite sides on the ladder, they trade a series of punches before Trixie manages to shove Rainbow Dash off the side-<br>Fluttershy: *Gasp*  
>Discord: That might buy Trixie enough time to claim an early victory.<br>-Trixie works on freeing the title belt, but her efforts are interrupted when suddenly the ladder is removed from under her, but she still holds on to the belt, hanging in the air-  
>Discord: A very dangerous situation for Trixie.<br>-Rainbow Dash manages to jump up far enough to grab Trixie's feet and yank her back down.  
>Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash won't lose that easily. This is such an exciting match.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash tosses Trixie down from a top a ladder, she then stands up tall on the very top-<br>Discord: Don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going to do...  
>Fluttershy: That's crazy, it's way to dangerous.<br>-Rainbow Dash hits a Sonic Raindrop on Trixie from the top of the ladder, temporarily disabling both competitors-  
>*11 minutes later*<br>-For the third time in the match Rainbow Dash and Trixie are fighting atop the ladder, Rainbow Dash knocks Trixie off only for her to attempt to grab onto a lower part of the ladder to break her fall, this causes the ladder to tip over but Dash holds on to the title belt-  
>-Trixie jumps and grabs on to one of Rainbow Dash's legs, Dash kicks Trixie with her free leg repeatedly until she let's go, Dash then falls down with the title belt in her grasp, the bell rings while Trixie stares in shock-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>Fluttershy: Yay! Go Rainbow.<br>Discord: Trixie's in shock, and so am I. The undefeated streak which has lasted for three months is now broken, and Rainbow Dash is the new world champion!  
>-Rainbow Dash gets on the turnbuckle and starts celebrating, recieving loud cheers from the crowd, meanwhile Trixie falls to her knees and just keeps looking on in shock-<br>Trixie: This can't be...I-I lost...  
>Fluttershy: Despite everything that happened Rainbow Dash still came through, what a match.<br>Discord: I have to agree with you there Fluttershy, what a match indeed.  
>*Lunacy Segments*<br>Match Results:

Pre-Show Match: Sweetie Belle defeated Spitfire after a distraction from Cloudkicker (11:15)

8 Tag-Team Battle Royal, Rack Attack wins (37:53)  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship, The Spa Twins (C) defeated Beauty Shot (10:15)<br>Octavia defeated Applejack (18:22)  
>World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker defeated Thunderlane (C) (15:48)<br>Colgate defeated Amira and Haakim (20:04)  
>Commander Hurricane defeated Private Pansy (22:31)<br>International Championship, Daring Do (C) defeated Babs Seed (17:00)  
>World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash defeated Trixie (C) (28:55)<p> 


	100. Title Rankings - Week 12

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Diamond Tiara (3) ^<br>2. Cadance (5) ^  
>3. Twilight Sparkle (NA)  
>4. Turf (4) =<br>5. Lightning Dust (1) v  
>6. Maud (NA)  
>7. Silver Spoon (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Bon Bon (7) v  
>9. Lyra (NA)  
>10. Flitter (9) v<p>

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Trixie (NA)  
>2. Colgate (4) ^<br>3. Daring Do (3) =  
>4. Amira (2) v<br>5. Octavia (EIGHT) ^  
>6. Commander Hurricane (7) ^<br>7. Private Pansy (6) v  
>8. Lotus Blossom (9) ^<br>9. Aloe (10) ^  
>10. Spitfire (NA)

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Neon Lights (5) ^<br>2. Flash Sentry (1) v  
>3. DJ Z (EIGHT) ^<br>4. Bill Nyeker (6) ^  
>5. Shining Armor (2) v<br>6. Fancy Pants (3) v  
>7. Gustave Le Grand (4) v<br>8. Clip Clop (7) v  
>9. Dance Fever (9) =<br>10. Damien Sandow (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Thunderlane (NA)  
>2. Zack Ryder (4) ^<br>3. Ace (5) ^  
>4. Big MacIntosh (2) v<br>5. Braeburn (3) v  
>(EIGHT) ^<br>7. Blueblood (6) v  
>8. Hoity Toity (7) v<br>9. Checkmate (9) =  
>10. Davenport (10) =<p>

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Cadance  
>Shimmer (NA)  
>2. Turf (3) ^<br>3. Bon Bon (4) ^  
>4. Fleur De Lis (2) v<br>5. Silver Spoon (6) ^  
>6. Rarity (5) v<br>7. Diamond Tiara (N/A)  
>8. Flitter (EIGHT) =<br>9. Cloudchaser (9) =  
>10. Maud (NA)

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Octavia (6) ^<br>2. Colgate (N/A)  
>3. Commander Hurricane (NA)  
>4. Aloe (4) =<br>5. Spitfire (9) ^  
>6. Octavia (5) v<br>7. Lotus Blossom (EIGHT) ^  
>8. Spitfire (9) ^<br>9. Babs Seed (1) v  
>10. Pretty Vision (7) v<p> 


	101. Power 30 - Week 12

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:5 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:7  
>4. Turf (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:8 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>5. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:10 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>6. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:2  
>7. Fancy Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:3 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>8. Gustave Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:4 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>9. Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:+3 Last Week:12 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>10. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:13 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>11. Lightning Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:6  
>12. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:14 *Carnage Champion*<br>13. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:15 *International Champion*  
>14. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:16<br>15. Babs Seed (Sublime) Position Change:-6 Last Week:9  
>16. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:11<br>17. Lotus Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:+7 Last Week:24 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>18. Aloe (Sublime) Position Change:+7 Last Week:25 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>19. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:17<br>20. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:18  
>21. Zack Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:27<br>22. Ace (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:28  
>23. Thunderlane (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:19<br>24. Bon Bon (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:29  
>25. Lyra (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:30<br>26. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>27. Flash Sentry (Lunacy) Position Change:-7 Last Week:20<br>28. Bill Nyeker (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>29. Apple Bloom (Sublime) Position Change:-8 Last Week:21<br>30. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Octavia: Octavia has managed to score victory after victory the past month, and she finished it off with a big win over Applejack at Final Reckoning. This superstar has officially gone from nothing to something.<p>

Bill Nyeker: Bill Nyeker has been making his presence known since he re-imaged himself, however now he's beginning to show himself as a true power in Lunacy's male division.

Colgate: Colgate's startling handi-cap win against Amira and Hakiim was big enough to land her a spot on the big list.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Flitter and Cloudchaser: All showing signs of promise, Flitter and Cloudchaser's exploits were overshadowed by the many big victories of Final Reckoning.<p>

Photo Finish: At Final Reckoning Photo Finish lost not only her last shot at reclaiming the Sublime Tag Team titles, but she lost her own tag-team partner as well. Her spot on the Power 30 is the least of the things lost.

Superstars to Look Out For:  
>Maud Pie: Lunacy's stoic fighter showed her true metal at Final Reckoning in a star match against Berry Punch. Now that's she's being fully accepted by the team of BP and Scootaloo she may reach even greater heights.<p> 


	102. EWF - Monthly Award Winners (March)

SUBLIME:

Best Wrestler:  
>-Trixie<br>-Rainbow Dash  
>-Daring Do<br>-Underbaker  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Amira  
>-Colgate<br>-Octavia  
>WINNER = Rainbow Dash<p>

Best Heel:  
>-Trixie<br>-Commander Hurricane  
>-Amira<br>-Colgate  
>-Octavia<br>-Babs Seed  
>WINNER = Trixie<p>

Best Face:  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Applejack  
>-Daring Do<br>-Private Pansy  
>-Zack Ryder<br>-Underbaker  
>WINNER = Rainbow Dash<p>

Best Micworker:  
>-Trixie<br>-Rainbow Dash  
>-Octavia<br>-Commander Hurricane  
>-Ace<br>-Underbaker  
>WINNER = Underbaker<p>

Best Gimmick:  
>-Ace<br>-Underbaker  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Trixie  
>WINNER= Ace<p>

Best Match:  
>-World Fighter's Championship, Ladder Match: Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie<br>-Colgate vs. Amira and Haakim  
>-Rainbow Dash vs. Colgate<br>-Colgate vs. Amira  
>-Apple Dynasty vs. Canterlot Class<br>WINNER = Rainbow Dash vs Trixie

Most Shocking Moment:  
>-Private Pansy's reveal<br>-Rainbow Dash winning the World Fighter's Championship and breaking Trixie's undefeated streak  
>-Pretty Vision turning on Photo Finish<br>-Colgate winning a handi-cap match and ending Amira's undefeated streak  
>WINNER = Colgate breaking Amira's undefeated streak<p>

Best Tag Team:  
>-Rack Attack<br>-Apple Dynasty  
>-Canterlot Class<br>-The Spa Twins  
>WINNERS = Rack Attack<p>

LUNACY:

Best wrestler: Sunset Shimmer, Rumble, Flash Sentry, Lightning Dust, Cadance, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle (WINNER = Cadance)  
>Best heel: Diamond Tiara, Turf, The Sword, Shining Armor, Sunset Shimmer, Bill Nyeker (WINNER = Sunset Shimmer)<br>Best face: Lightning Dust, NION Lights, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Cadance, Fluttershy, Scootaloo (WINNER = Cadance)  
>Best micworker: Berry Punch, Sunset Shimmer, Rumble, Flash Sentry, Amay Wythyst, Twilight Sparkle, Lightning Dust, Scootaloo, Bill Nyeker (WINNER = Amay Wythyst)<br>Best gimmick: Maud, The Wythyst Family, Turf, Bill Nyeker, Rumble, Flash Sentry, Cadance, NION Lights, Berry Punch, Overdrive & Vultarian (WINNER = Maud)  
>Best match: Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust at Retribution, Cadance vs Rarity, Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer at Retribution, Flash Sentry vs Rumble vs Shining Armor at Retribution, Flitter vs Cloudchaser vs Lightning Dust, Lightning Dust &amp; Cadance vs Turf &amp; Silver Spoon (WINNER = Flash vs Rumble vs Shining)<br>Most shocking moment: The Wythyst Family debuts and dismantles Twist, Clip Clop and Dance Fever turn their backs on Hugh Jelly, Sunset Shimmer wins the Eternal Women's championship, Cadance returns during Sunset and Shining's live sex celebration, Flash returns to cost Shining his match against Silver Shill, Ahuizotl and Garble return at Retribution to dispose of Vultarian, Twilight and Lightning join forces to take down The Sword, Fluttershy curses on commentary, NION Lights returns to stand up to EGO, Flitter and Cloudchaser beat Twilight and Lightning (WINNER = Clip Clop and Dance Fever turn heel)  
>Best tag team: EGO, NION Lights, Flitter and Cloudchaser, Lyra and Bon Bon, Turf and Silver Spoon (WINNERS = NION Lights)<p>

OVERALL:

Best wrestler: Rainbow Dash vs Cadance (WINNER = Rainbow Dash)  
>Best heel: Sunset Shimmer vs Trixie (WINNER = Sunset Shimmer)<br>Best face: Cadance vs Rainbow Dash (WINNER = Cadance)  
>Best micworker: Underbaker vs Amay Wythyst (WINNER= Amay Wythyst)<br>Best gimmick: Ace vs Maud (WINNER = Ace)  
>Best match: Rainbow Dash vs Trixie vs Flash vs Shining vs Rumble (WINNER = Dash vs Trixie)<br>Most shocking moment: Clip Clop and Dance Fever turn heel vs Colgate breaking Amira's undefeated streak (WINNER = Bill Nyeker acquires new students)  
>Best tag team: Rack Attack vs NION Lights (WINNER = Rack Attack)<p> 


	103. Wins and Losses Guide - March 2014

Sublime:

Trixie  
>Win-9<br>-9 Submission  
>Loss-1<br>-Ladder Match  
>Win Rate: 90%<br>Title Record-  
>-World Fighter's Champion, January 28,2014-March 23,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Undefeated for 3 months<br>-9:0 Undefeated streak  
>-First ever World Fighter's Champion<br>-Fought in first EWF Ladder Match  
>-Longest World Fighter's Champion reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)<p>

Rainbow Dash  
>Win-11<br>-10 Pinfall  
>-1 Ladder Match<br>Loss-3  
>-2 Submission<br>-1 Pinfall (In-direct, tag team match)  
>Win Rate:73%<br>Title Record-  
>-World Fighter's Chamion, March 23,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Won first ever EWF Ladder Match<p>

Applejack  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Colgate  
>Win-4<br>-2 Submission  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Loss-4  
>-1 Pinfall<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>-1 Submission (In-Direct, Triple Threat Match)<br>-1 DQ  
>Draw:2<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Particpated in first ever Iron Woman match<p>

Pinkie Pie  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Commander Hurricane  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 Submission<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:36%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Daring Do  
>Win-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle-Royal<br>Loss-4  
>-2 Submission<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:55%<br>Title Record-  
>-International Champion, January 28,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-First ever International Champion<p>

Spitfire  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>-3 Pinfall (2 In-direct,Tag-Team Match, Fatal-Four-Way Match)  
>Win Rate:37%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Soarin  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 In-direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Big MacIntosh  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:75%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Tallest performer in EWF

Apple Bloom  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Loss-4  
>-4 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Fatal-Four-Way Match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in the 1st Steel Cage match.<p>

Thunderlane  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Count-out  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:60%  
>Title Record-<br>World Brawler's Champion- January 19,2014-March 23,2014 (2 Months)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-First World Brawler's Champion  
>-Longest World Brawler's Champion reign (2 Months)<p>

Sweetie Belle  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-

Octavia  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:44%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Particpated in first Extreme Rules match

Aloe  
>Win-6<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-2  
>-1 Submission<br>-1 Pinfall (In-Direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>Win Rate:75%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Lotus Blossom  
>Win-6<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-4  
>-2 Submission<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:60%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Cheerilee  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements

Braeburn  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Blueblood  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-4 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Caramel  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Photo Finish  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:28%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions  
>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship title reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)<p>

Granny Smith  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Oldest EWF Employee<p>

The Underbaker  
>Win-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Count-out<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Ratio:83%  
>Title Record-<br>World Brawler's Champion, March 23,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Vinyl Scratch  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:16%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Particepated in first ever Extreme Rules match

Hoity Toity  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:42%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pipsqueak  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Red Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Golden Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Happy Trails  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Ace  
>Win-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:40%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Inkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-4  
>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Blinkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-5  
>-4 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Steamer  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-1 In-Direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Babs Seed  
>Win-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Loss-6<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Win Rate:45%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever Steel Cage Match<p>

Uncle Wing  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Sweet Tooth  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-

Nurse Redheart  
>Win-0<br>Loss-4  
>-4 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pretty Vision  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:40%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions  
>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship title reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)<p>

Davenport  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Checkmate  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Amira  
>Win-6<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>Win Rate:85%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Zack Ryder  
>Win-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:75%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Private Pansy  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<p>

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle: Lost to Flitter by disqualification. Pinned by Flitter in tag team match. Pinned both Flitter and Cloudchaser in triple threat match. Pinned by Sunset Shimmer in triple threat match. 1 win (pinfall) and 3 losses (1 DQ, 2 pinfall)

Midnight Strike: Did not compete this month.

Sunset Shimmer: Defeated Rarity by pinfall. Made Silver Shill tap out in intergender tag. Pinned by Cadance. Pinned Twilight Sparkle in triple threat. 3 wins (2 pinfall, 1 submission) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Lightning Dust: Defeated Fleur De Lis by pinfall. Twilight pinned by Flitter in tag team. Cadance pinned Turf in tag team. Sunset pinned Twilight in triple threat. 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 assisted) and 2 losses (2 assisted)

Shining Armor: Pinned by Silver Shill. Snips pinned by Flash in handicap. Sunset taps out Silver Shill in intergender tag. Rumble pins Flash in triple threat. 1 win (assisted) and 3 losses (1 pinfall, 2 assisted)

Diamond Tiara: Pinned Scootaloo in handicap. Pinned Maud in 6 woman tag. Pinned Scootaloo. 3 wins (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Silver Spoon: Diamond pinned Scootaloo in handicap. Lost to Bon Bon by pinfall. Diamond pinned Maud in 6 woman tag. Cadance pinned Turf in tag team. Lost to Bon Bon and Lyra by DQ. 2 wins (2 assisted) and 3 losses (1 pinfall, 1 assisted, 1 DQ)

Cadance: Beat Rarity by pinfall. Defeated Twist by pinfall. Pinned Turf in tag team. Defeated Sunset by pinfall. 4 wins (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Flash Sentry: Beat Rumble by DQ. Pinned Snips in handicap. Sunset tapped out Silver Shill in intergender tag. Pinned by Rumble in triple threat. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 pinfall) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Scootaloo: Pinned by Diamond Tiara in handicap. Diamond pinned Maud in 6 woman tag. Defeated Twist by pinfall. Pinned by Diamond Tiara. 1 win (pinfall) and 3 losses (1 assisted, 2 pinfall)

Rarity: Lost to Cadance by pinfall. Lost to Sunset by pinfall. Defeated Fleur De Lis by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 2 losses (pinfall.)

Lyra: Lyra and Bon Bon de-clothed Flitter in bra and panties tag. Beat Turf and Silver Spoon by DQ. 2 wins (1 de-clothing, 1 DQ) and 0 losses.

Bon Bon: Helped de-cloth Flitter in bra and panties tag. Defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall. Defeated Turf and Silver Spoon by DQ. 3 wins (1 de-clothing, 1 pinfall, 1 DQ) and 0 losses.

Flitter: De-clothed by Lyra and Bon Bon in bra and panties tag. Beat Twilight Sparkle by DQ. Pinned Twilight in tag team. Pinned by Twilight in triple threat. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 pinfall) and 2 losses (1 de-clothing, 1 pinfall)

Cloudchaser: Flitter de-clothed by Lyra and Bon Bon in bra and panties tag. Flitter pinned Twilight in tag team. Pinned by Twilight in triple threat. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Snails: Snips is pinned by DJ Z in tag team. Walked out on 4 team elimination match. Snips pinned by Flash in handicap. Snips pinned by Rumble in tag team. Walked out on 8 person elimination match. SLIME loses tag team battle royal. 0 wins and 6 losses (3 assisted, 2 walkout, 1 battle royal)

Snips: Pinned by DJ Z in tag team. Walked out on 4 team elimination match. Pinned by Flash in handicap. Pinned by Rumble in tag team. Walked out on 8 person elimination match. SLIME loses tag team battle royal. 0 wins and 6 losses (3 pinfall, 2 walkout, 1 battle royal)

Fancy Pants: Fancy pins Clip Clop in tag team. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Fleur De Lis: Pinned by Lightning Dust. Pinned by Rarity. 0 wins and 2 losses (pinfall)

Fluttershy: Beat Twist by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Bulk Biceps: Did not compete this month.

Berry Punch: Diamond pinned Scootaloo in handicap. Diamond pinned Maud in 6 woman tag. Pinned by Maud. 0 wins and 3 losses (2 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Bill Nyeker: Defeated Damien Sandow by submission. Defeated Hugh Jelly by submission. 2 wins (submission) and 0 losses.

Clip Clop: Oddities won 4 team elimination match. Pinned by Fancy Pants in tag team. Oddities lost battle royal. 1 win (last team standing) and 2 losses (1 pinfall, 1 battle royal)

Dance Fever: Oddities won 4 team elimination match. Clip Clop pinned by Fancy in tag team. Oddities lost battle royal. 1 win (last team standing) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 battle royal)

Hugh Jelly: Lost to Bill Nyeker by submission. 0 wins and 1 loss (submission)

Gizmo: Lost to Damien Sandow by pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Turf: Diamond pinned Scootaloo in handicap. Diamond pinned Maud in 6 woman tag. Pinned by Cadance in tag team. Lost to Bon Bon and Lyra by DQ. 2 wins (2 assisted) and 2 losses (1 pinfall, 1 DQ)

Hoops: Lost 4 team elimination match. Lost battle royal. 0 wins and 2 losses (elimination, battle royal)

Dumb Bell: Lost 4 team elimination match. Lost battle royal. 0 wins and 2 losses (elimination, battle royal)

Twist: Lost to Fluttershy by pinfall. Lost to Twist by pinfall. Lost to Scootaloo by pinfall. 0 wins and 3 losses (3 pinfall)

Gustave Le Grand: Fancy pinned Clip Clop in tag team. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Honeycomb: Did not compete this month.

Tom: Did not compete this month.

Neon Lights: DJ Z pinned Snips in tag team. Walked out on 4 team elimination match. Pinned Zack Ryder in 8 person elimination match. Lost tag team battle royal. 2 wins (1 assisted, 1 pinfall) and 2 losses (1 walkout, 1 battle royal)

DJ Zema Ion: Pinned Snips in tag team. Walked out on 4 team elimination match. Neon Lights Zack Ryder in 8 person elimination match. Lost tag team battle royal. 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 assisted) and 2 losses (1 walkout, 1 battle royal)

Maud: Pinned by Diamond in 6 person tag. Defeated Berry Punch by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall.)

Rumble: Lost to Flash Sentry by DQ. Pinned Snips in tag team. Pinned Flash in triple threat. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (DQ)

Damien Sandow: Defeated Gizmo by pinfall. Lost to Bill Nyeker by submission. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (submission)


	104. Lunacy - 3-26-14

-A promo package plays, recapping the events of last night's Final Reckoning pay per view, capping off at the end with Sunset Shimmer winning the Eternal Women's championship, and the fans nearly rioting-

*The Beautiful People….OHHHHHHH!*

-Fire….work….ugh-

-We are taken to the commentator's table, where Overdrive sits next to Vultarian, who has a big band-aid slapped across his forehead-

Vultarian: -in a slightly more annoyed voice than usual- Greetings, EWF fans...I am Vultarian.

Overdrive: And I am Overdrive.

Vultarian: Tonight, we begin our journey to EWF:...Frontline.

Overdrive: Exciting stuff.

Vultarian: Indeed.

*Only perfection around…* -the crowd immediately chimes in with a hefty amount of boos-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE WELCOME, the general manager of LUNACY...LUNA! And, the Executive Vice President, of Talent Relatiooons….STAR. SWIRLIIIIIINAITIS!

-Luna and Swirlinatis appear on the ramp with huge smiles on their faces, as the boos increase-

Overdrive: You know what? I'm getting really sick and tired of these fans not showing Ms. Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis the respect that they deserve!

Vultarian: Might not be wise to raise your voice, but other than that….-scowls- I AGREE.

-Luna goes up the steps, as Madden walks over and leans on the ropes, making it easier for her to get into the ring. Swirlinaitis is so happy he takes the initiative to jump OVER the ropes, waving at Madden as both he and Luna are handed microphones.

Luna raises the microphone to her mouth-

Crowd: FUCK OFF, LUNA, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, LUNA, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, LUNA, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, LUNA, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP*

Overdrive: I'm getting REALLY ANGRY OVER HERE! -gritting his teeth-

Vultarian: Easy, EASYYYYY…..

Luna: -still smiling as the crowd continues to barrage her- Happy days...are HERE! -boos- Last night, was the Equestrian Wrestling Federation's FINEST HOUR! -looks at Swirlinaitis- ESPECIALLY...for Monday Night Lunacy…-Swirlinaitis nods, mouthing the word "true"- We were represented well in the tag team battle royal, we had back to back to back to BACK! Classic matches, all of which displayed such EXCITEMENT! ACTION! Emotion….and speaking of emotion...I think we can AAAALL agree...that the ICING, on the cake...was the main event….a true WAR, between two of the BEST, on not only Lunacy...but ALL of EWF! Twilight Sparkle….and Lightning Dust. -cheers-

Crowd: WE WANT LIGHT-NING! OR TWILIGHT! WE WANT LIGHT-NING! OR TWILIGHT! WE WANT LIGHT-NING! OR TWILIGHT! WE WANT LIGHT-NING! OR TWILIGHT!

Luna: -holds a hand up- But in the end….I made an executive decision...I made the RIGHT...decision, as I ALWAYS do...and I inserted...a THIRD competitor...a WORTHY...competitor...a DESERVING...competitor. I took a shot in the dark, and I hit BULLS-EYE! Because last night, the FACE...of Lunacy...the FACE...of the EWF...was FINALLY revealed…-the boos continue to get louder and louder- You may not have LIKED the decision, based on nearly every chair in this arena, getting tossed into the ring….-the crowd cheers-

Crowd: WE WILL RI-OT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WILL RI-OT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WILL RI-OT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Luna: ….But TRUST me...trust me as YOUR general manager...that decision...was BEST…-grin- for BUSINESS….-boos-

Crowd: BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Luna: PLEASE…..you still have Lightning Dust! You still have Twilight! Lightning Dust just...isn't championship material…-massive boos-...and Twilight? I was wrong about her….I tried to nurture her, motivate her-MOLD her into the PERFECT champion! But she wouldn't listen...she denied my every request to take her to the top….and so I had a back-up plan….I gave the ball, to someone that DID listen...to someone that WAS willing to carry Lunacy on their back, AND SHE WILL. -more boos- Because whether you people like it or not, you have to face FACTS….Twilight wasn't willing to represent you….all she wanted...was RESPECT. Well I hate to break it to you all, but respect...gets you NOWHERE! IN. THIS. BUSINESS, it's about getting ahead! As quick as humanly possible! And before you go Tweeting out your opinions...Sunset is NOT champion...because she sucked up to me. Sunset is champion, because she is a PRIZED worker, a NATURALLY gifted competitor…but most of all, Sunset Shi-

*No chance in hell….* -the crowd comes alive as many members of the audience's jaws drop at once. Swirlinaitis' even drops his mic-

Overdrive: Wait...what?

-Filthy Rich powerwalks onto the ramp, holding out his arms at the top of it, looking out at the Lunatics in attendance-

Vultarian: It's Filthy Rich. The reason we're ALL here.

-Luna nudges Swirlinatis, who on cue begins to clap for the boss along with her. Many male members in the front row begin bowing towards Filthy, who stops to acknowledges them, before powerwalking up the steps.

Swirlinaitis goes over to open the ropes, but Filthy his having none of it as he wags his finger. Swirlinaitis steps back as Filthy gets into the ring under his own power. He picks up Swirlinaitis' mic, tapping on it as his music ceases playing-

Crowd: WEL-COME BACK! WEL-COME BACK! WEL-COME BACK! WEL-COME BACK!

Filthy Rich: Thank you very much...it's great to be back here on MONDAAAAY NIGHT LUNACYYYYYYYYYYY! -epic cheers- I'm sorry Mr. Swirlinaitis...were you using this?

Swirlinaitis: -without a mic- No sir! No sir!

Filthy: What a sweetheart-GET MR. SWIRLINAITIS A MIC! SURELY he has something important to say!

-Swirlinaitis scrambles over as his new mic is tossed under the ring. He slips on the mat as he picks it up-

Filthy: Smooth move….

Swirlinaitis: -breathing heavily as he takes his spot next to Luna, a cheesy smile on his face- H-hello, Mr. Rich!

Filthy: Hello Mr. Swirlinaitis….Luna.

Luna: S-sir! You didn't say you'd be….coming for a vis-

Filthy: WELL YA KNOW! Nothing like a good surprise, huh? -he looks out at the crowd, as they cheer- Also, I'M the boss….I can come whenever I want! -cheers- You know...it's been THREE MONTHS...since I've stepped foot in this ring….the last time...was the very...FIRST..episode of Lunacy. -cheers- AND NOW LOOK AT THIS PLACE! It has FLOURISHED! Luna...you look great!

Luna: -giggles- Thank you, sir.

Filthy: The fans….THE FANS ARE RILED UP! -more cheers- THIS IS AWESOME! You've got a..a new assistant…-looking at Swirlinaitis- and….got new...commentators….-looking behind Swirlinaitis, Overdrive waving-...yeah. Oh well, though! Just a few MINOR readjustments I'm sure! You've seem to got this place under control!

Luna: Yes SIR! I most certainly d-

Crowd: NO SHE DOES-N'T! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO SHE DOES-N'T! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO SHE DOES-N'T! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Filthy looks around at the fans questioningly-

Filthy: Now, Luna….WHY on EARTH would they be chanting THAT?

Luna: I...I have no idea, si-

Filthy: SHUT UUUUUUUP! *phlegm* -the crowd erupts in cheers again- ….You think I'm dumb? -Luna shakes her head frantically- It was a rhetorical question….THIS….is MY CREATION! I know EXACTLY….why they're chanting that…..here's why I'm REALLY here….a job evaluation! -Luna and Swirlinaitis' eyes bulge- I didn't tell you, because that's the FUN in it. Ever since I've left, a LOT...of things have been happening...you've got this...new motton of "Best For Business." -chuckles- Funny...because at the end of the day-he gets into both of their faces- NEITHER OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S BEST FOR BUSINESS! -even more cheers- YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BUSINESS! In fact….more and more, EVERY day, Luna! You are proving to me….that hiring you...as general manager of Lunacy...was the single WORST business decision...I've ever made….-cheers-

Luna: B-but sir! We get more and more viewers every week-

Filthy: And I'm sure all those new viewers are regretting it right now….the rumors they've heard from their pals are TRUE. "There's this power hungry duo on Monday Night Lunacy! You gotta tune it, because their demise is gonna come one day!" At this rate….that day is coming...VERY soon….

Swirlinaitis: M-...Mr Rich...if you would give us a chance to spe-

Filthy: TO HELL WITH YOUR WORDS! You'll listen to ME, pal! -he looks at Luna- Why is this guy even HERE? I never authorized his signing! And yet, somehow, under my nose, you get him a MANAGEMENT JOB?! How in the HELL, is he qualified to work here?!

Luna: He...he's an old friend, sir….I...I owed him…

Filthy: Then have sex with the poor guy! Don't use him to fulfill your twisted urges! Because now, Mr. Swirlinaitis…-tightens his suit, getting in his face-...you're on a sinking ship…..and you're NOT gonna float….-backs up- Not only have you gotten the ineligible people a driver's seat in MY COMPANY...but you've mercilessly FIRED misfortunate talent, you've hired mercenaries to do your bidding, and worst of all...you've denied well-deserving talent their right to SHINE! Not ONCE, not TWICE, but THREE….TIMES...Lightning Dust...and Twilight Sparkle's match, a pay per view main event THREE-PEAT, might I add, was RUINED by your NONSENSE! Interference after interference, screwjob after screwjob! A woman that not only LOST her championship last night, but a woman who only holds the title that one of THEM should call their own is because she tucks you in at night...is CHAMPION. Do you have any idea how WRONG that is? Do you have any idea how that demoralizes that title, those superstars, THIS SHOW! THIS COMPANY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE TO MY COMPANY! These people pay their hard-earned money, week after week, to see the greatest physical action on this planet! And they get it! But they also get a lot of FILTH. That's what I've been seeing the most! FILTH. And it's high time someone mops it all up….but I'm not going to do it…..it's not MY responsibility….this is YOUR FAULT.

Luna: What...what exactly do you want me to do, sir?

Filthy: You...are going to FIX MY COMPANY!

Luna: O-okay!

Filthy: -smiles- I'll give you a little shove first, though….one of the biggest atrocities you've committed since I've been gone….was the firing of two VERY important aspects to the Lunacy brand….Lunacy relied on these two gentlemen to help our fans at home enjoy the product even more. In fact, I've never seen two men...CLICK so much. I've been in business a long time, but THOSE two men….are two of the most PASSIONATE individuals...I have ever met…..and you...FIRED THEM! WITH NO RHYME OR REASON!

Crowd: BRING THEM BACK! BRING THEM BACK! BRING THEM BACK! BRING THEM BACK!

Filthy: THEY know who I'm talking about….do YOU?

Luna: I….-gulp-...I believe I do….

Filthy: Good….just in case you DON'T….I'm about to refresh your memory….Luna, Swirlinaitis….those two men...are here TONIGHT. -epic cheers- And you can't throw them out...because I INVITED THEM! -more cheers, as Filthy points a finger at the stage- …..the TRUE voices of Lunacy! AHUIZOTL! AND GARBLE! -the cheers climax as Ahuizotl and Garble appear on the ramp, Garble's hands in his pocket-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

-Filthy Rich applauds with a smirk as the two former broadcast partners enter the ring. They shake the hand of Filthy-

Luna: H-...hello, boys! It's nice to see that you're in such good spi-

-Garble yanks the mic out of Luna's hand, the crowd cheering-

Garble: We've got NOTHING to say to EITHER of you...-Garble looks over her and Swirlinaitis' shoulders- We want THEM. -the crowd cheers as Overdrive and Vultarian throw off their headsets, and stand up from their seats. Vultarian begins to unbutton his suit, as he and Overdrive advance towards the ring.

-Luna grabs the mic out of Garble's hand-

Luna: NO! NO! NO! GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS! DO YOUR JO-

Filthy: -puts a hand on Luna's shoulder- …..This isn't your show anymore, sister…-Luna backs away with a frown- You two. Get in this ring, NOOOOOOW.

-Without hesitation, Overdrive and Vultarian climb through the ropes. They both are handed mics, as is Ahuizotl-

Filthy: Jeez...we're about to have a mic shortage…

Ahuizotl: Sir...if it's alright with you...may we say a few things?

Filthy: Heh. I figured you would. Go ahead!

Ahuizotl: Thank you. -he turns to meet Overdrive and Vultarian with hatred- You two...are the single WORST commentators...in WRESTLING...HISTORY….-the crowd cheers big time-

Garble: EMOTION. It's the NUMBER. ONE. DAMN. GUIDELINE, at the announce table! And you both have taken the biggest CRAP on it!

Overdrive: WE'RE DOING WHAT LUNA ASKED US TO DO! WE KNOW HOW TO KEEP OUR MOUTHS SHUT! It's something you both should've done a little bit of...especially YOU, 'Zotl…..

Ahuizotl: LOOK at you, you metallic goof! You could've been something...the first pay per view, you're fighting for the Carnage championship! And you throw that all away...just to please some blueberry hag? -cheers-

Vultarian: SHE'S NOT A HAG! SHE'S THE GREATEST BOSS WE COULD ASK FOR!

Garble: Really now? Ya know, one thing we commentators do...we do our homework. So we know that not only Overdrive is a wrestler...but YOU are, too….if Luna is such a "great boss," WHY didn't she give you two a chance to compete in this ring? Why did you stick you in suits, and throw you at the announce table, where the whole world could LAUGH at you?! -Overdrive and Vultarian look at Luna, both with pursed lips- Yeah...yeah think about that….you're both NOTHING to her! She has a DEATH-CLUTCH...on this brand….

Filthy: ...But that clutch...is about to be loosened….

Ahuizotl: That's right...me and Garble, we had to come home from our shift at Arby's, and listen to YOU TWO BUTCHER...the art of wrestling announcing! IT ATE US ALIVE! WEEK. AFTER WEEK. WE'VE HAD….ENOUGH!

Garble: We attacked you last night, to send a MESSAGE. Hopefully you got that loud and clear, because you're breaking your gimmick! You're YELLING! HOW'S THAT FEEL? When was the last time you got to do THAT? We are back...for our JOBS. -cheers- You've had your fun and games, but now the PROFESSIONALS take over again! At the end of the day, me...Ahuizotl...we are the BEST at that announce table! You will NEVER replace us, so it's time to GET. THE FUCK. OUT! -cheers galore-

Ahuizotl: Unlike last night...we won't be pulled off of you! We will FIGHT FOR THESE JOBS! And we will WIN!

Garble: And we know you're both wrestlers! But we're COMMENTATORS! And we've got more passion for this business, than you could EVER IMAGINE!

Ahuizotl: Besides….if you're as good at wrestling as you are on commentary...this will be easy….-crowd "OOOOHHHH"s-

-Vultarian and Overdrive are visibly seething-

Filthy: Well, Luna? What idea does this give you? -he reaches his mic out towards her. She hesitantly takes it-

Luna: -sighs-...tonight on Lunacy….Overdrive and Vultarian, will face the team of...Garble-crowd begins cheering-...and….Ahuizotl….

Filthy: Aaaaaaand?

Luna: ….If Garble and Ahuizotl win...they...get their jobs back…..-Garble throws his arms in the air, as Luna suddenly smirks- Let's keep this fair, though...if they LOSE...Vultarian and Overdrive's jobs are SECURE, and Garble and Ahuizotl will be forced to go back to making curly fries! -she chuckles, as Garble and Ahuizotl smirk-

Garble: Is that it? Man, you ARE bad at this job!

Luna: GRRR-FINE! IT WILL BE CONTESTED...UNDER NO DISQUALIFCATIONS!

Garble: There we go! We did say we were going to FIGHT for our jobs….not wrestle.

Ahuizotl: -looking at his and Garble's opponents- Boys...after tonight...you'll never work in this town again….-he and Garble drop their mics, and exit the ring to the thunderous roars of the crowd-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Filthy: -looking impressed- I'll admit...that's a match I'm looking forward to seeing! -Overdrive and Vultarian exit the ring and head back to the announce table-

Luna: I'm glad you're happy, sir, because I'm not done yet!

Filthy: Oh? Do go on!

Luna: Just to show that, while I do not endorse Twilight Sparkle as Lunacy's champion anymore, I AM a fair woman...Twilight DOES have a rematch clause...so, in tonight's main event, the NEW Eternal Women's champion….Sunset Shimmer, will defend her title….against Twilight Sparkle. -more cheers-

Filthy: Excellent! That's what I want to see! Keep up the good work, Luna….-looks at Swirlinaitis from head to toe- And uhh...nice...tie…-Swirlinaitis grins cheesily- I'll be watching the show progress from backstage, boss….DON'T make me regret giving you another chance….

Luna: I won't, Mr. Rich! I won't! -Mr. Rich exits the ring as Luna puts her hands over her face-

*Backstage, in the bathroom*

-Immediately we a treated to a close-up of….Clip Clop's face...without his face paint. His pointy red hair still lays atop his head, as he looks glares into the mirror with a "pissed off at the world" face. An arm is laid on his shoulder, but he doesn't take his eyes off the mirror. Instead, we soon see Bill Nyeker's reflection enter it-

Nyeker: -chuckling- The transformation has begun, my student…..how do you feel?

Clip Clop: Mr. Nyeker….I feel REBORN! -he punches the mirror, it shattering from the force of his fist-

Nyeker: HAHAHA-HA! -he grabs both of Clip Clop's shoulders- Wonderful….you look like a regular member of society….we'll just have to do something about your hair….

Clip Clop: Please do, Mr. Nyeker! It pains me just to look at it! I hate me!

Nyeker: EVERYONE hates you, son….don't worry, though…we are going to adjust EVERYTHING….there's a new...outfit I want you to try on. It's hanging on the doorknob outside this vicinity. Also, we'll have to work on your grammar; what you wanted to say was "I hate myself." -sigh- Oh well, though...we've got nothing but time.

Clip Clop: I believe in you, Mr. Nyeker.

Nyeker: As you should. I'm going to go check on our other believer….make sure you're ready by the time I get back. The world is waiting for the reveal of my two newest students….-walks away-

Clip Clop: Yes, Mr. Nyeker. -Clip Clop picks up a piece of the mirror, and screams. He turns on the water faucet, and dunks his hands in it, rubbing furiously at his face in order to get the remaining chips of face paint off-

-Back in the ring, we see Cloudchaser stretching as her sister, Flitter stands on the apron, telling her how pretty she looks-

Overdrive: Time for action here tonight on Lunacy.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-The arena is filled with a bad-ass guitar riff that kicks in with deafening drums. As it climaxes, Midnight Strike appears on the ramp to much fan-fare. It seems as though the crowd is happy that she has broken away from The Oddities. The bell rings as she begins walking to the ring, cracking her neck from left to right-

*Midnight's theme = NXT Cover "Kevin Owens Theme" (JaydeGarrow)*

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making her way to the ring, from CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 152 POOOUNDS! MIIIIDNIIIIGHT STRIIIIKE!

Vultarian: Midnight certainly means business.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Midnight slides in through the bottom rope, getting in Cloudchaser's face immediately. The ref backs her off, and that gives Cloudchaser the perfect opening to kick Midnight in the gut. She then begins kicking at her until she on the mat. The referee decides this is the best time to ring the bell-

Match 1: Midnight Strike vs Cloudchaser w/ Flitter

-As soon as the bell rings, Midnight blocks a kick attempt by grabbing Cloudkicker's leg, and taking her down with a dragon screw, followed by a painful leg lock right after. Cloudkicker soon gets to the ropes, Midnight letting go just before the 5 count.

When Cloudchaser gets up, Midnight backs her into the turnbuckles and begins chopping the hell out of her chest, Cloudchaser's breasts flopping with each vile shot. She then Irish whips her off of the ropes, taking her down to the mat with a double forearm.

When Cloudchaser gets up, Midnight seizes her with a snap suplex, not going for a cover as she looks to inflict more damage-

-8 minutes later-

-Midnight scales to the top rope as Cloudchaser reels on the mat. Flitter jumps on the apron, but Midnight kicks her down. The distraction is enough however, as Cloudchaser dives at the ropes, the vibration causing Midnight to fall, and her crotch hitting the top turnbuckle.

Cloudchaser climbs the top turnbuckle, looking to knock Midnight off her pedestal. Midnight headbutts her, and that sends Cloudchaser tumbling back, her legs getting caught on the top turnbuckle.

Midnight reaffirms herself on the top rope, and jumps off as Cloudchaser attempts to get herself un-stuck. It's too late, however, as both of Midnight's feet collide with her forehead, the back of her head being driven into the mat-

Overdrive: Diving double foot stomp by Midnight.

Vultarian: Got to be painful.

-Midnight drags Cloudchaser away from the turnbuckles, and hooks her leg-

*1….2…..3!* -the bell rings as the crowd cheers after that impressive outing by Midnight-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRR...MIIIIDNIIIGHT STRIIIIKE!

Overdrive: What an impressive display from Midnight here tonight.

Vultarian: Indeed. She looks to not be affected in the slightest in the midst of the Oddities destruction.

-Midnight stands over her fallen opponent as the referee raises her hand. All of a sudden, Midnight is blinded from behind by Flitter, who has entered the ring and looks to get back at Midnight for humiliating her and her sister.

The crowd boos as Flitter helps her woozy sister to her feet. Midnight fights them both off for a while, but the two sisters soon overtake Midnight. They pick her up and plant her with a double DDT. They immediately get to their feet and continue stomping on Midnight, that is until an unlikely cavalry comes to help…-

Overdrive: Honeycomb?

Vultarian: ...Why?

-Honeycomb slides through the bottom rope, and clearly the sisters weren't prepared for her, and she takes them both down with a double clothesline. She throws Flitter over the top rope and to the floor outside, and then levels Cloudchaser with her finisher, Breaking Out in Hives (long I know but just roll with it)!-

Crowd: THIS IS DIFF-ERENT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS DIFF-ERENT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS DIFF-ERENT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Midnight comes to as Honeycomb extends her hand to her. Midnight shakily gets to her feet, taking a long, confused look at Honeycomb, before simply walking past her and to the back. Honeycomb shrugs in a "aw come on" way as she watches Midnight leave-

*Commercial*

*Locker Room*

-Dance Fever is shown holding a big trashbag full of his old disco clothes. He steps down on the pedal of his trashcan, the lid opening. Dance heaves the bag inside, and takes his foot off. His afro is now gone. He instead has his hair slicked back, as he examines himself in the mirror with a heavy sigh and a smile. Bill Nyeker walks into the restroom, and unlike Clip Clop, Dance turns around upon his entrance-

Dance: Hello, sir.

-Nyeker looks at Dance, nodding after a while-

Nyeker: Extremely suitable. I can barely recognize you without those OVERLY GAUDY rhinestoned balloon pants. And that is a good thing….

Dance: I'm no longer living in the past, Mr. Nyeker. I'm looking towards the future.

Nyeker: Well said. If that were to turn into an essay, I would give it a 97 percent. I also approve of the lack of aerodynamic fluff upon your cranium.

Dance: How about the mustache? Should that be trimmed?

Nyeker: No, I deem it worthy of being part of your being. It makes you look...sophisticated. I have supplied both you and my other newest student with the appropriate outfit. Am I too assume you threw out your old attire?

Dance: -nods- Yes, sir.

Nyeker: Hmm...impressive. I didn't even have to tell you. No haste, though! Don your new skin, for your metamorphosis….is about to BEGIN. -Puts his arms behind his back, spinning on his heels as he walks out. Dance smiles, as he walks out to lay eyes on his new skin-

*Luna's Office*

-Swirlinaitis is texting, as Luna paces in her office, one hand on her chin. She stops as there a knock on the door-

Luna: -sighs- Come in….-Luna's eyes dart up to the ceiling as NION Lights make their way into her office- Hello, boys….

Neon: You antsy, GML?

Luna: …..Now is NOT the time for jokes….shouldn't you two be preparing for your match with SLIME?

DJ Z: HAH! We don't need to prepare for THEM. We sometimes ponder how they can walk and chew gum at the same time!

Neon: Heh. GML, ya know, me and Z...we don't mean to be complainers, but-

DJ Z: What are you gonna do about them two bozos?!

Luna: ….What do you mean?

DJ Z: ...Did you NOT see Sublime?!

Luna: Yes. I did.

Neon: What, did you miss the part where lump and stump LEFT US HIGH AND DRY?

DJ Z: We ain't clothes, GML! We're fresh like dryer sheet, but we don't need to be hung! That was NOT cool!

Luna: Yes. I saw that. You won, though, did you not?

DJ Z: Well of COURSE we did! We got the stuff like a turkey!

Neon: You mean stuffING. But GML, aren't you big on loyalty?

Luna: Maybe if you both weren't such unruly partners, Snips and Snails would not have taken it upon themselves to leave ringside.

DJ Z: Ah...we get it. It's cuz they kiss your ass, right?

-Luna is clearly about to blow a gasket, but Swirlinaitis steps in-

Swirlinaitis: She doesn't need this from you two right now, alright?! Just go prepare for your match! Can't you see how EXHAUSTED she is?

DJ Z: If I had my ass kissed as much as she does, I'd want a break too!

Swirlinaitis: SHUT UP! You know what?! I've had ENOUGH! You two are both fi-

Neon Lights: Now, now...might not wanna do that...Filthy is waaaatchiiiing~...

Swirlinaitis: -calms down- ….I'm aware. As is Ms. Luna. And since Mr. Rich is looking to be impressed, I am going to try my hand at it. Tonight, your match with SLIME...will be a TABLES match!

DJ Z: Hah! Is that supposed to be some kind of punishment?

Swirlinaitis: Did you not hear me? It's a blockbuster match! Surely a tag team of YOUR caliber would not be against this.

Neon: You kidding us? Me and Z are EXPERTS when it comes to tables!

DJ Z: Damn right, bro! Mixtables! BERPBERPBER-

Swirlinaitis: STOP! Stop. Please stop….just to PROVE that it's not a punishment...and since you both, all things considered, were EXTREMELY impressive last Friday on Sublime...if you win this match, we will personally make sure that NION Lights, in the near future….gets a shot at the Combo of Carnage tag team titles.

Neon: Awww yeah! -He high fives DJ Z- You know we'll be all up in that! And if they win?

Swirlinaitis: At the end of the day, you two make a fair point. -cringes as he realizes he actually just said that- Snips and Snails WERE bad apples last Friday, and for that reason...they have NOTHING to gain if they win this match….-clenches his eyes shut in frustration for making that decision-

DJ Z: Man….it's a good thing Filthy Rich is back, eh Luns? -DJ Z slaps his hand on Luna's back-

Luna: -sighs heavily- Yes, our prayers have been answered…..

Neon Lights: Ours, at least! And tonight, SLIME can pray ALL they want! Because me and DJ Z are gonna punish them OUR way! Let's go, bro!

DJ Z: Awww yes! We'll put them through so many tables, you'll be able to play pick up sticks with all the splinters in their backs! BERPBERPBERPBEEEEEERRRRRRP -the door closes-

Luna: They give me SUCH A HEADACHE! Thank you for handling that, though….

Swirlinaitis: Of course….-he leads Luna to a sofa- You should take a seat for a minute….-she does so, as Swirlinaitis runs off to get her water-

-Back in the ring, we see Fleur De Lis fixing her hair as she prepares for action-

Madden: The following contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Currently in the ring...from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 126 POOOUNDS! FLEEEEUR..DE LIS!

Vultarian: Fleur De Lis looks to impress after two solid showings in the past few weeks.

Overdrive: Yes. Against Lightning Dust 3 weeks ago, and against Rarity last night, which you didn't see. But we saw it, and she looked quite good.

*Colorful rainbows catch my eyes, when I see you fly across the sky!* -epic cheers from the crowd as Scootaloo comes flying out from the back-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 118 POOOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo runs into the ring, as she poses on the middle rope, the fans chanting "SCOO-TA-LOO" repeatedly-

Match 2: Fleur De Lis vs Scootaloo

-6 minutes later-

-Fleur De Lis attempts to hit Scootaloo with "Finial" (her Axe Kick,) but Scootaloo moves out of the way at the last second. She runs off the ropes as Fleur lands on her feet, hitting the French Femme Fatale with Stunted Growth, but only gaining a two count off of the pin attempt-

-7 minutes later-

Fleur tries to hit Scootaloo with her finisher, Lis De Resistance, but Scootaloo rolls through it, locking Fleur in a Bow and Arrow submission hold-

Vultarian: Ouch.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Scootaloo continues to wrench back on the hold, as Fleur screams in pain. Before too long, she frantically begins hitting her hand against Scootaloo's arm, the bell ringing thereafter-

Madden: Here is your winner, by SUBMISSIOOON...SCOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOO! -The crowd cheers as Scootaloo releases the hold, resting on one knee as the referee briefly holds her arm up-

Overdrive: Impressive win for Scootaloo.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Before Scootaloo can celebrate, she is cut off by the familiar theme music of Diamond Tiara. She rolls her eyes tremendously as the fans begin to boo.

Not only Diamond Tiara, but Turf and Silver Spoon appear on stage WITHOUT their tag team titles. However, Turf does have her Boss Knuckles with her, and she shows us this by pounding it into her other hand again and again. Diamond is carrying a mic as her and her BFFs begin to slowly lurch their way down to the ring-

Diamond: Ah, Scootaloo….didn't you get the MESSAGE, you REJECT?! Nobody wants you heeere…..these losers…-she gestures to the fans-...they only cheer you because I'm too PRETTY to be cheered…

Silver Spoon: That's right! She's right!

Crowd: -after they stop booing- SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Scootaloo stands her ground in the middle of the ring, her eyes narrowed at her three nemesi-

Diamond: ….I guess you're adamant on being a thorn in my side FOREVER, aren't you?! -Scootaloo doesn't move a muscle, as Diamond looks behind her at Turf and Silver Spoon. She then looks back towards the ring, shrugging with a smile- Okay! -her gaze then turns sinister- I guess me and the champs are going to have to beat you within an inch of your pathetic LIFE! Then you'll wish you weren't so damn defiant! -she drops her mic, motioning towards Turf and Silver- COME ON! -All three of the Mean Girls step onto the apron, as Scootaloo glares a hole through each of them, the biggest hole belonging to Diamond-

Crowd: WE WANT BER-RY! A-AAND MAUD! WE WANT BER-RY! A-AAND MAUD! WE WANT BER-RY! A-AAND MAUD! WE WANT BER-RY! A-AAND MAUD!

-Before the three vicious vixens can enter the ring…-

*No chance in hell….* -the crowd erupts in cheers as Silver Spoon falls off the apron. Diamond's head whips back, her jaw dropping.

Filthy Rich appears on the ramp once again as Turf and Diamond jump off. Silver Spoon lays on her back as Filthy Rich powerwalks to the ring for the second time tonight. As he approaches Diamond she holds her arms out for a hug, to which Mr. Rich responds by walking right past her, up the steps, and into the ring. The fans pop big time-

Crowd: DA-DDY ISSUES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* DA-DDY ISSUES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* DA-DDY ISSUES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* DA-DDY ISSUES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Filthy Rich grabs a microphone for both her and Scootaloo-

Rich: Well! Looks like I'm gonna be making my rounds tonight! -the crowd cheers, as the smile leaves the face of Mr. Rich- Diamond Tiara...I am disappointed in you….-he gives the THE LOOK as the crowd "OOOOHHHH"s-

Crowd: YOU'RE IN TROU-BLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE IN TROU-BLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE IN TROU-BLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE IN TROU-BLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Rich: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT SHE IS! -cheers- Diamond! On night ONE! I asked you VERY NICELY….to CONNECT with the fans! Get them to love you! Be a GOOD GIRL….but since I've left, you've done the complete OPPOSITE! Week after WEEK, you've berated them! And you've made THIS young woman's life…-he points his hand at Scootaloo- a living HELL! Now she's not the only one, but you've been hurting poor Scootaloo for YEARS. You're practically an ADULT now! But yet, you still continue to act like...a spoiled BRAT! -the crowd cheers as Diamond's jaw drops again-

Every father should be PROUD of their daughter, but...but I CAN'T. I CAN'T, Diamond! You've defiled the Rich name!

Diamond: Daddy! DADDY NOOO! -she sniffles multiple times-

Rich: SHUT UP! QUIT CRYING! I paid for your acting lessons, you know! And it was a waste of money, because you're not very good!

Crowd: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Rich: Even worse….the two women to your sides….you've got THEM all rotten, too! Just imagine what their lives would be like….if you weren't whispering all this GARBAGE into their ears!

-Filthy is cut off as Turf picks up Diamond's dropped mic-

Turf: LISTEN, YOU SENILE OLD FUCK! ME AND 'SPOON ARE NOTHING WITHOUT DI! SHE'S OUR BEST FRIEND! SCOOTALOO DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE DIRT! SHE IS DIRT! AND YOU'RE OLD AS DI-

Rich: SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP! -the crowd cheers once again. Turf drops her mic in anger- My daughter isn't the only catalyst in this CRAP! The only reason you're even still a CHAMPION-the only reason my daughter WON last night, is because you cheated!

Turf: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID! I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR DIAMOND!

Rich: Well isn't that sweet? Here's what your cheating gets you…...next week, you and Silver Spoon are going to defend your titles against Lyra and Bon Bon AGAIN…-crowd cheers-...in a TWO. OUT OF THREE. FALLS MATCH! -even more cheers as Turf becomes livid- Calm down there, sweetheart, you look like you're gonna pop a blood vessel….

Turf: YOU SUCK! YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER OF THE YEAR!

Rich: Heh. GOOD! I love recognition! Now, as for my beautiful princess….-Diamond shrinks a little as her father turns her attention to her again- You got off lucky last night, as I said...without firecrotch there, -he points to Turf- you likely would've lost….but you don't HAVE a championship...so how can I punish YOU?

Diamond: Don't, daddy! PLEASE don't!

Rich: You're not 7 anymore, that pouty CRAP doesn't work nowadays….hmm….you're too old for spankings….I can't take your money away, because, even through all your cheating, you HAVE been successful in the EWF….you've earned your dollar. So really...rather than punish you for your cheating….all I can think to do is REWARD instead….-crowd boos-

Diamond: YES DADDY! -she hops up and down- THANK YOU DADDY!

Rich: Hold on! I didn't say I was rewarding YOU….-the crowd is relieved to hear that- All I can think to do….is give Scootaloo a REMATCH with YOU! -cheers, as Scootaloo applauds-

Diamond: NO! I'VE PROVEN MYSELF AGAINST HER ALREADY!

-Scootaloo turns to Mr. Rich-

Scootaloo: Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to punish your daughter FOR YOU….and I know the PERFECT way….

Rich: I'd really appreciate that. I'm listening.

Scootaloo: First off-she rushes to the front of the ring- I'M STILL STANDING! No matter WHAT you three do, I will always get back up! That's what you bullies never seem to get! I'm not a scared little girl anymore! I can hurt you all just as much as you've hurt me! -She steps back by Mr. Rich as the crowd claps- Now, Mr. Rich...as you alluded to, your daughter has been putting me through hell for TEN YEARS now….but in ONE NIGHT...in just ONE NIGHT, I can exact even MORE HELL on her than she could ever IMAGINE! I can bring your daughter….to the third. Level. Of HELL! -crowd cheers-

Rich: Exciting! How do you plan to do that?

Scootaloo: It can't be done with just a single match….it could take up to...THREE matches….I call it: Three Stages of Hell!

Rich: How does it work?

Scootaloo: It's like a two out of three falls match, but each fall contains a different stipulation.

Rich: Wow! I love it! And rather than ponder for hours on end what three matches I could assign, I think, since it's YOUR creation….YOU should pick the three match types, Scootaloo. -a sly smirk crosses Scootaloo's face-

Scootaloo: I'm glad you've given me this task, because I've already got my choices. They all were born from hell that has occurred in my life in the past 24 hours….last night, your daughter beat me when Turf knocked me upside the head with her...what are they? BOSS Knuckles?

Turf: DAMN RIGHT, BITCH! I'M THE BOSS!

Scootaloo: First off, that's stupid. -the crowd cheers- Second off, in 4 weeks, your Boss Knuckles are going to hung HIGH up in the air….on a pole in a corner of the ring….whoever can scale the turnbuckles, and bring down with them the Boss Knuckles, wins the first fall. The winner can then use them in the NEXT fall….with those same Boss Knuckles last night, I was busted open, blood trickling down my face. When that happens to you, when you see your own blood...it changes you….and it's going to change one of us in Three Stages of Hell, Diamond...because the second stage...is First Blood! -cheers- Now, if either one of us wins the first two stages in a row, the third stage will not be necessary. You might not believe it, but I REAAAALLY want there to be a stage three, because stage three is the most HELLACIOUS of all! In my match with Fleur De Lis, I made her tap out with the Bow and Arrow. It was to send a message to YOU, Diamond! I would LOVE to make you tap out one day...and in due time...I PLAN to! The third stage of hell isn't going to be just a regular old submission match though, oh no...you deserve WAAAAY more hell than that….no….the third, the final stage...will be...an I. QUIT MATCH! -epic cheers- Straight from the 70's, we're going back in time! Quitting is the ULTIMATE tapout, Diamond, and to conquer that stage, one of us has to beat the other so MALICIOUSLY, so METHODICALLY...that they utter the words "I Quit"...two words...five letters. And those five letters...will your everlasting HELL, Diamond Tiara….because I WON'T QUIT! YOU MAY GRAB THE JEWELRY. YOU MAY MAKE ME BLEED. BUT I WILL NEVER QUIT TO ANYBODY, ESPECIALLY YOU! -the crowd cheers-

Mr. Rich: I'm….I'm in AWE! It's logical, it's well thought out! You usually don't say that about things as barbaric as pro wrestling, but I dig it! And so...I make it O-FFI-CIAL. In four weeks, at EWF: Frontline...it will be Scootaloo...vs Diamond Tiara...in three stages of HEEEEEEEELLL! -Diamond begins panting furiously, as Silver Spoon and Turf have to fan her with their hands-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

-Silver Spoon and Turf lead Diamond to the back as Scootaloo throws her arms in the air, before she shakes Mr. Rich's hand with a big grin-

*Commercial*

-We come back from commercial as Filthy Rich is walking with Silver Shill-

Rich: I know it's been a rough couple weeks for you...but you're a company man, Silver. I know that for a fact.

Silver: I am, Mr. Rich...it's just that this company seems to want to chew me up and spit me out.

Rich: I know. And I'm sorry. Things are going to be different now. Starting….-he and Silver stop in the interview area, where big men with the words "SECURITY" written in white on their black shirts are standing there- with THIS.

Silver: I...I don't think I follow.

Rich: You do your job well, Silver. You shouldn't have to feel pressured while you're doing it, either. These men are going to make sure of that. They are here to stop any unwanted physical upon yourself. During an interview, after an interview, even in between. Whether it be from the person, or persons you're interviewing, or any random superstar, they will make sure you leave every single show from here on our...without a scratch on your body.

Silver: I...thank you for the gesture, Mr. Rich, but...I don't want to seem like a coward or anything.

Rich: You're not a coward at ALL….you're an interviewer. A VITAL one, at that. I can't jeopardize your health here. Look, I'll add even more on...at ANY point, if ANY wrestler signed to this company...so much as lays a FINGER on you….they...will be TERMINATED.

Silver: Your...you're really willing to do all that...for me?

Rich: Absolutely! As I said, I respect you for what you've gone through, but to say it wasn't ridiculous would be a complete lie. I just want to make sure that doesn't happen again.

Silver: Th-...thank you, Mr. Rich!

Rich: Ah, no need to thank me. Just keep up the great work! -Mr. Rich walks off, as Silver looks off with a huge smile on his face. He turns around to gently wave at his new bodyguards, but they immediately take a defensive stance and look away from Silver-

Silver: Huh? -Silver turns around, and immediately begins trembling as both Shining Armor and Sunset Shimmer are shown to be standing in front of him. Sunset, of course, has the Eternal Womens title draped across her shoulder-

-Shining looks at both of Silver's bodyguards with a grumpy face-

Shining: You SCARED, Shill? You SHOULD be! In fact, you should be EMBARRASSED! You have to have your hand held by the boss himself….-Shining spits on Silver's shoes- PaTHETIC.

Sunset: We want that pipe back, by the way….-giggles- Shining likes to stick it in my most sensitive areas….

Shining: I guess I'll just have to use something else for now, baby…-Shining chuckles as he grabs a hold of Sunset's jacket, pulling her close to him as they begin to jam their tongues into each other's mouths.

-All of a sudden, Silver looks up, balling his fists up-

Silver: Hey! Could you two take that somewhere else?

-Shining releases Sunset's lips from his mouth, and he turns to glare at Silver again as Sunset puts her hands on her hips-

Shining: You take one cheap shot at me with a lead pipe...and all of a sudden you think you're hot shit?

Silver: This is MY interview station...please leave.

Shining: Not before I RIP YOUR THROAT OU- -One of the guards moves Silver behind him and his buddy as Shining leans in just a little too close. Shining backs away a few steps at the prospect of these intimidating bulls-

Sunset: He's not worth it, baaaby~...-Sunset pets the side of Shining's hair- Let's go and...prepare to address my people~

Shining: We'll address more than just your PEOPLE...I've got a little person in my pants that needs to be addressed…

-Sunset and Shining laugh as they walk off in unison. Silver peeks out from in between his bodyguards, as they each step aside to give him more room-

Silver: Th-...thanks, guys….-the guards say nothing. They only continue to cross their arms and scan the area. Silver nods one time and turns around-

-We cut back to the ring, where Lightning Dust is standing in the middle of it, both hands grasping a microphone-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST!

Lightning: I stand before you all, bruised, disappointed….and foolish. But above all else...I am PROUD. Because LAST NIGHT...Final Reckoning, was a turning point in my career….for I realized, once and for all, every mistake I've been making, for the past three months. And it's ALL thanks...to ONE woman...and I'd like that woman...to come down here right now….Twilight. I've got something I'd like to say to you….-the crowd basks in the tension, and after a slight pause-

*A hundred thousand stories….have filled my head….* -vast amount of cheerage, as Lightning Dust smiles, her hands being put into the pockets of her gray hoody.

Twilight walks to the ring with a slight smile on her face, as she lightly touches hands with the fans in the front row, before entering the ring, Lightning Dust fetching her a mic, and giving it to her-

Twilight: I know why you called my down here, Lightning Dust...and I'm glad you're doing this. Regardless, I was going to come out here soon enough anyway, because I'VE got something I need to let out, as well. So, thank you.

Lightning: -shakes her head slowly- No, Twilight….thank YOU. -crowd cheers- No more bullshit, alright? Thank YOU, for last night…

Twilight: You're making it sound like we were on a date. -giggles-

Lightning: Heh….not quite. See, we've been doing this for a while...so much so, I'm starting to think we're DESTINED...to be standing in this ring, across from one another. Night after night, week after week, month after month, year after year. You and me. Twilight Sparkle, and Lightning Dust. We've main evented ALL of the first three EWF pay per views. Made a lot of history together, you and me. We've accomplished SO much together, in just a three month time span. It's incredible to me.

Twilight: We have, haven't we?

Lightning: -nods- We have….along this journey of ours….look, I'll be completely honest….I've been a real bitch. A real no-good, stubborn bitch. And you know why….everybody here knows my story, ESPECIALLY you, Twilight. As a child, even up until...really 3 months ago, when this show debuted, everyone around me was getting success, everyone around me had reached that brass ring, everyone that I knew was making waves, in whatever they were doing…but not me. And that's always….ALWAYS...threw me for a loop. I'm greedy, and I always want more. And yet, I never got a damn thing, and it had been eating me up for YEARS. YEARS and YEARS. But then, the first day of 2014….I achieved something that NOBODY else that comes through this company can attest to...I become the FIRST champion EVER...in EWF. -cheers- FINALLY! I was the one everybody was talking about! Nobody expected me to win! They all had their money on Sunset, or Scootaloo...or even YOU. But I bided my time, and I eliminated you, and I was the MAN, relatively speaking. I felt on top of the world. But you know what happens to EVERYBODY that lets that get to their head? Their world comes crashing down...right on top of them. It all began at Proving Grounds. That was our first one on one match, and I get goosebumps thinking about it to this day...I thought you were kind of annoying at this point, but DAMN..did you show me something...A LOT of something! We took each other to our absolute LIMITS. But then, everything changed…Luna, Swirlinaitis, they came down, and I knew something was up. And something was...for reasons I didn't understand, and never will, because their logic is screwed up to me….they cost me my championship. The championship that made me feel special, the championship that made me feel worthy, the championship that made me feel...COMPLETE. They SNATCHED it right out of my hands! And who was at the helm? Who was the one that pinned me that night?...it was you, Twilight. My opinion of you changed, from annoying...to downright hatred. Surely you can see why. I mean, you took my championship. It was blind rage, but it made perfect sense to me. I mean, how could I trust you? Your friends kept telling me to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I didn't really know too much about you. At CHS, I was an athlete, and you were a MATHlete. We were complete polar opposites. One thing we have in common, though, Twilight….is a PASSION for this business. I was overlooking one thing about Proving Grounds. I lost my title; I was LIVID...but it was an amazing match. The outcome just unsettled me. It unnerved me. So, naturally, my frustration went to you.

You started telling me, every week that I can trust you. That Luna was messing with both of us, and that you didn't want to fight for her, you wanted to fight for the EWF. Looking back on it, it's all very noble, but all my rage would not allow me to see past that. Time after time, I would take it upon myself to berate you, in this ring, and outside of it, not knowing, or really caring about how it would make YOU feel...to be falsely accused of something. It must've sucked.

Twilight: It did.

Lightning: You kept your composure for the longest time, wishing me good luck, complimenting me on my ability. It all just seemed so phony to me. You were holding MY championship, and you have the GALL to stand there and LIE to my FACE?! I wasn't just going to win my championship back...I was going to END you, Twilight. We arrive at Retribution, an appropo name, where once again, I'm left speechless. I mean, I despise you beyond all comparison, but at the same time, you've amazed me yet again in this ring. All that goes to shit, though, when three young woman from little league decide to get the jump on me. Your little brother betrays you, and once again, you are knocked out, as your arm is draped over me, my hopes of reclaiming my title destroyed yet again. You must have felt awful. Not only because it was yet another farce of an ending, but...your little brother just turned his back on you! Me being the jackass I was, though, didn't stop to think about that. It was all about me, and you've still got my title, so your state of mind is irrelevant to me. I made a few friends, like Rarity, Fluttershy, and Cadance. Cadance sympathized with me, for she too has had her fair share of things ripped away from her. Rarity listened to my woes, and Fluttershy always comforted me. But they would all tell me the same garbage: that Twilight Sparkle is a good person, and it made me hate you even more. The fact that you could get people to buy into your lies made me sick. At this point, I'm not thinking about myself as much. I want to take that title to stick it to you, to Swirlinaitis, to Luna, and as a moral prize for my new friends. And then...for the first time...I saw it. That fire in your eyes. You had finally had enough of my crap. Took a while, too. You had a chip on your shoulder. You had to retain your title without the unwanted help of those assholes, or else your credibility to fall lick the stock market. Tensions were as high as they ever were as we headed into Final Reckoning, as we both realized that something had to give. The time for talk was officially over.

It was showtime. The stars were aligned last night. It's funny, because right before it was our time to strut our stuff, the woman who caused me to think the way I do, Rainbow Dash, won the World Fighters championship in a SPECTACULAR ladder match. -cheers- And she did it with a damn near busted leg, and without ANY assistance….-she turns towards the camera- Rainbow Dash: Right now, I'd like to personally congratulate you. Everyone said it was only a matter of time before you reached your full potential...and last night...you did. And to be honest...I shed a tear, and I was the one clapping the loudest in the back when you pulled that title down. I truly am happy for you. You deserve it, you awesome chick….after that emotion fest, I wanted to close out the evening with winning back MY championship. Things started to turn sour right away, when I refused to shake your hand. Why should I have? I didn't trust you one BIT. And then...something unthinkable for me happened...the crowd...booed….I was FURIOUS. Furious that you got this crowd to turn on me! You are a master manipulator, that's for sure. All that hatred boiled over, and it let to, in my opinion, the BEST match we've ever had…-crowd cheers-

Crowd: IT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* IT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* IT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* IT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Lightning: You're god damn RIGHT it was...I thought everything had taken a turn for the worse when, for the second month in a row, The Sword showed up to ruin everything. With no other choice, it seems we have to come together to get rid of them, so we can finish our story once and for all. I'm not the best at math, but 3 of them, vs 2 of us doesn't work out very good for us, especially after we had been in such a grueling match. Luckily, your old friends, and my NEW friends came to help us. Things got even better as you were reunited with your brother. Let's just forget about the fact that he was about to hit me with a steel chair. That doesn't matter. You had to rush him away in order to get back to the match, but you were too late. Fluttershy was down, Cadance was down, Rarity was down, even I was down. And then...you were down. And then down came Sunset Shimmer to the ring to crush both of our dreams yet again…and she pinned YOU, after you had essentially been given the axe by Luna. You defied her will, and so she defied you your championship.

And now...we are both two pissed off, yet humbled women. And as we stand here, equal, I must say this….Twilight Sparkle...I respect you. -crowd applauds heavily, as Twilight begins to wipe her eyes- You have singlehandedly made me change the way I think, the way I operate. Whether you did it to make me a better person, or just to get me to stop accusing you, I will forever be appreciative. I am no longer the cunty, apprehensive little girl I used to be. Because of you, I am more accepting, more inviting, more focused, more caring, more forgiving, and lastly, more thankful….thank you, -she holds out her hand- Twilight…

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Twilight immediately shakes Lightning's hand, pulling her into a warm embrace. Lightning is caught off guard at first, but she accepts it, putting her arms around Twilight, and patting her back-

Twilight: You are welcome, Lightning...and yes, that was my goal. To get you to trust me. And you showed me how willing you were last night, when we stood side by side against The Sword.

Lightning: Well, you've succeeded….you've cracked my shell. You've brought the best out of me. But don't you dare think our story ends yet!

Twilight: About that, Lightning...I-

Lightning: Just listen to me a little bit more, alright? We stood side by side last night, but it was the LAST thing on this earth that I wanted to be doing. After our wars these past three months, I wouldn't mind doing it again…-the crowd cheers-...even if I DID mind, it doesn't matter. This is something we HAVE to do!

Twilight: What do you mean?

Lightning: You've got a championship match tonight. Do you REALLY think that's going to go your way? Filthy Rich is back, sure, but there is no stopping Luna from making it a No DQ match, which would allow The Sword to come down and fuck everything up, and cost you the victory. You can't overlook this! I know you want your title back, so do I, but The Sword can deny it all they WANT...they are Luna's hounds, and they will strike when she tells them too! With them around, we have to face facts...neither one of us is going to be winning the Eternal Womens championship. Luna will do EVERYTHING in her power to make sure that we FAIL...every. Chance. We GET. And taking her out won't help, all she ever does is hide in her office, same for Swirlinaitis. Sunset's the champion, and she's protected by Luna and The Sword. The way I see it, we are not going to get another opportunity to win back our title until we take out the insurance policy...we must destroy The Sword! -crowd cheers- It's the only way! If we take them out, there's nobody to protect Sunset. Me and you can have ourselves a Number 1 Contenders match, and no matter WHO wins, doesn't matter, because we'll take the title off Sunset, and then FINALLY, we can rid the EWF of Luna and Star Swirlinaitis. Lunacy will be a place where you have to succeed on your OWN, without help. Luna has this place turned upside down! She thinks she's bulletproof! Well let's prove her wrong! And that starts, with putting dents...in The Sword! What do ya say?

Twilight: I can see your heart is set on this.

Lightning: Absolutely!

Twilight: ….There is nothing else in this world I would want any more right now, than to help you take down The Sword, and ultimately, Luna. She has done nothing but corrupt this brand. She has literally, turned Lunacy into a mad-house. It is wrong on so many levels, and I would love nothing more than to stop her. But as I've been trying to say….that is beyond my reach.

Lightning: What? What are you talking about?! If you're saying we're outnumbered, yeah we are! We've got FRIENDS, though...people that Luna has screwed, too! They'll help us!

Twilight: No...it's not that. Do you remember the conversation we had...this time last month?

Lightning: We've done so much talking tonight ALONE, that it's hard to remember the details. What was it about?

Twilight: The most important part about it, was when I said I would give you a rematch. But I put in a special caveat in our match in order to push myself. I said if there was any interference in our match….I would leave. -Lightning's jaw slightly drops- Do you remember what happened last night?

Lightning: I….I…

Twilight: There was an ABUNDANCE of interference. Cadance, Rarity, Fluttershy, even Spike. The first ones to strike, as you said, were The Sword. I knew it immediately at that time, because I remember what I had said. Maybe some members of the audience did as well. To anybody that has forgotten, however...I came out here to make it official…

Crowd: NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

Twilight: …..I….am leaving the Eternal Wrestling Federation, effective…..immediately...I made a promise, and I intend to keep it….I'm...sorry, Lightning Dust….-Twilight sets her mic on the mic, and exits the ring. The crowd chants "PLEASE DON'T GO" as Lightning steps up to the ropes, grabbing them with her hands, a sorrowful and worried expression on her face-

Lightning: TWILIGHT! PLEASE! WE CAN DO THIS! WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER!

-Twilight never looks back. She continues to walk out of the arena with her head sunken-

Lightning: -practically wailing- TWIIIILIIIIIIGHT! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I NEED YOU!

-We go to commercial with the lasting image of Twilight walking through the curtain to the back-

-Back from commercial, we see Rumble snapping selfies in the middle of the ring, his championship around his waist. He has a microphone in the other hand-

Rumble: After Final Reckoning, I think it should be academic. Not only am I the most GORGEOUS...but I am the most IMPRESSIVE champion, in AAAALLL of EWF. -mostly cheers- My match stole the show, and put the male roster on everybody's radar. Me and my opponents...mostly I, did things the likes of which you people have never even SEEN before...that should be expected when it comes to Prince Pretty, but last night, I really turned it up a notch. I think there should be NO DOUBTS, that I don't need ANYBODY to be a self-told success story in this business. I don't have to be HANDED a victory, and I DEFINITELY don't have to suck up to anybody. All I need...is ME. Sometimes...it's a lot to handle...but I'm used to it. And by now, I'm used to TWO things: Proving everybody wrong, even in the toughest scenarios, and DOMINATING all my fellow male superstars. They can't touch me in the LOOKS department, nor in this ring. I haven't been PINNED since WINNING this title, which isn't really saying much….the truth is, there just isn't any competition for me anymore! I've beaten EVERYONE that has been put in front of me! That is why, tonight...I'm issuing..an OPEN CHALLENGE...any uggo from the back that I HAVEN'T beat, because I can't keep count at this point...come on out, but make it snappy. I've got a flight to Brazil to board in less than an hour….

-Rumble begins taking selfies again, as he awaits his eventual opponent-

*Since they wanna know…* -Rumble turns away from his phone, quirking an eyebrow, as quite a few fans begin to cheer-

Vultarian: It's….Gizmo.

-Gizmo steps out onto the ramp. He flicks his head back, which causes his hoody on his new robe to fall back off his head. His look has changed excessively since we last saw him. He now has a big white towel stuffed into his hoody, and he has lost the glasses, as he now wears contacts. His boxing gloves are gone, and he has black and white striped bandages around his thighs. His head is also shaved. Even Geri is gone. Rumble begins to chuckle as Gizmo makes his way down to the ring, all purpose. He gets in the ring, grabbing a mic-

Gizmo: Don't worry….I'll make this quick.

Rumble: You've GOT to be kidding! I've already beaten you, UgGIZMO! Why the sudden confidence?

Gizmo: You beat GIZMO….I'm not Gizmo anymore….I'm Giz Hero.

Rumble: Pffft! WHAT?! That's RIDICULOUS!

Giz Hero: And I'm confident because I've revamped my style, since my old approach to the squared circle wasn't working out. I'm not nervous anymore. I know I can make it to the top, and make my grandfather proud.

Rumble: You should've just stayed home, nerdling. No amount of physical training could prepare you for The Definition of Delish. New identity or not, the result will be the same.

-Gizmo takes off his towel and robe, throwing them to the outside, seemingly done talking. He steps back into his corner, stretching by putting his arms behind him on the top rope-

Match 3: Giz Hero vs Rumble

-As the bell rings, Rumble takes off his ostrich-feather jacket and lays both it and his phone in the corner. As he turns around, he is met with the bicep of Gizmo, who had ran full-speed at him and twisted in mid-air as he jumped, executing a completely devastating uppercut. Rumble's back collides with the turnbuckles, and he collapses onto the mat. Gizmo wastes no time in turning Rumble onto his back, and hooking his leg-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd goes nuts as the bell rings. Gizmo, however, is calm and collected as he gets to his feet-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR...GIZ. HEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!

Overdrive: Wow. What an upset.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-The referee raises Giz Hero's arm, which prompts him to raise his arm in the air, fists balled, and he pumps his forearms back in forth, sort of like two cannons going off.

The crowd chants "GIZ HE-RO" as Giz picks up Rumble's title, and stands over Rumble's body. He takes a long look at the title, before raising it in the air with one arm, while also raising his other arm. He then lays the title on Rumble's stomach, and pumps his forearms again in his face before leaving the ring-

-We see a replay from last week's unforgettable debut for the Wythyst Family, capped off with the destruction of Twist. We see a hud, letting us know that Amay Wythyst will be competing in her debut match later tonight-

*And now….it's all o-ver now….* -a Hiroshima-like explosion of boos goes off-

Madden: Please welcome, SHINING ARMORRR...AND, theeeeee NEEEEEEEEWWWW...ETERNAL. WOMEEEEEEENS CHAMPIIIOOON….SUNSEEEEET...SHIIIIIMMMMERRR!

Vultarian: Sunset looks beautiful with that title hoisted across her shoulder.

Overdrive: Yeah.

-Sunset and Shining both enter the ring, and are immediately given microphones before they have to threaten someone to get them. Sunset is wearing blue jeans and a black halter top that is cut off down to her belly button and shows a LOT of cleavage-

Shining: I understand that some people...are calling my girl a cheap champion…-cheers- that she STOLE the Eternal Womens championship, last night at Final Reckoning….-more cheers- Hell that's a word that seems to be SYNONYMOUS...with Sunset Shimmer. She stole the Crater Chick championship...she stole me! But the fact is...my Sunny EARNS...EVERYTHING that comes her way...my Sunny DESERVES...EVERYTHING that comes her way. -boos-

Crowd: SHE EARNED NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHE EARNED NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHE EARNED NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* SHE EARNED NO-THING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Shining: You can boo it, you can chant your worthless CRAP! But at the end of the day...Sunset Shimmer is better than ALL of you…-boos- Every wrestler in the back, and every one of you douchebags, too…-even more boos-

Crowd: SUNSET'S BITCH! SUNSET'S BITCH! SUNSET'S BITCH! SUNSET'S BITCH!

Sunset: No, no, see...that's where you're all wrong...Shining isn't like that pathetic urchin Flash Sentry...he is NOBODY's bitch. -Shining shakes his head- And I DID earn him...and I've earned EVERYTHING that has come my way here in the EWF...I took out Cadance when she won the Crater Chick championship...it's like when a muscular warrior comes into the Coliseum...and kills a bunch of lions. He earned the right to marry the King's daughter. It's simply a matter of TAKING something with FORCE. There's NOTHING wrong with it...in fact, that's why I'm better than everybody else on this roster! I see something, I just...take it. -shrugs- Just like that. Nothing fancy. I access...and I attack, and that's why, whether you people like it or not, I stand before you, here tonight...your NEW...ETERNAL. WOMENS….champion. And I'm more deserving than ANYBODY else….it should've been ME vs Twilight all along! Scratch that-I...should've been the one to pin Lightning Dust at Proving Grounds...Twilight NEVER should've had the chance to be the face of Lunacy! But….Luna took a chance, and though I respect her more than anybody else, it didn't work out. Twilight was insubordinate, and had OTHER ideas...that makes her unworthy of this championship. I'm a team player! I follow instructions! And Twilight, if you would've just went along with the plan, Luna would've guaranteed you a run with this titles for YEARS. It's a good thing you went rogue, however, because now...Lunacy has a deserving champion to call its own. I'd like to thank Ms. Luna for finally seeing what I knew all along...that I am the PERFECT representative, to lead Monday Night Lunacy. When I pinned Twilight Sparkle last night, the future of Lunacy was set in stone. And the future, is looking GREAT…-smirks-

Shining: With that in mind, as the champ...Sunset can do WHAT she wants….WHEN she wants….

Sunset: -giggles- That's right….

Shining: And when she became Crater Chick champion, me and her made HEADLINES, when I attempted to have a LIVE...sex celebration….with my love kitten, Sunset…-Shining runs his finger down Sunset's bare chest, ending at her belly button, which he inserts his finger into- It was the most WATCHED segment in EWF HISTORY...FACT. Well, being the overachievers we are...we figured we might as out-do ourselves….so right now...I want Sunset to finish me off…-Sunset laughs, as Shining turns towards her. Sunset runs a hand down his arm, swaying her hips and baring her tongue- I want to have UNINTERRUPTED SEX! Right here, right now...LIVE. -he turns towards the timekeeper- So chumpstain, get me a chair!

-The timekeeper rushes over handing Shining his chair. Shining places it in the middle of the ring-

Shining: Let's show them how it's done, baby….

-Sunset lays her title on the mat, Shining raising his arms as Sunset helps him take off his shirt. She throws the shirt aside as Shining sits down on the chair, Sunset running her hands through his hair. Sunset leans in, sharing a few second of tongue action with Shining, before wrapping her legs over his, and sitting on his lap. Shining runs his tongue up Sunset's chest. Sunset dips herself backwards as Shining places his hands in the small of her back, Shining getting a good view of her bare essentials as Sunset makes her way back up to his face. They begin making out as…-

*It seems you're waiting for nothing…* -the crowd erupts in cheers as Sunset angrily moves her head to the ramp. Shining begins to visibly curse as Sunset remains seated on his lap.

Cadance appears on the ramp, first walking, and then sprinting down to the ring. Sunset gets off of her seat, and picks up the Eternal Womens championship. She rushes at Cadance with it as she enters the ring, but Cadance ducks and sends Sunset vaulting over the top rope with her title. Cadance then turns around to meet Shining, who falls to the mat and begins scooting to the ropes on his ass, his hands up-

Cadance: AHAHA! WHERE YA GOING, SHIIIIINY?! Don't you wanna get NAKED FOR ME?! -Cadance grabs at Shining's testicles, as the crowd is split between cheering and cringing. Cadance works towards taking off a squirming Shining's belt, which she soon does. She then tries her best to unbutton Shining's blue jeans, but it is proven she took too much time, as Sunset has now re-enter the ring and taken Cadance down to the mat by hitting her in the back of the head with the Eternal Womens championship.

Shining backs away from Cadance as Sunset picks up Shining's belt, and begins whipping Cadance with it across her back. She then wraps it across Cadance's throat, and begins choking her with it, the crowd booing immensely, Shining cheering her on all the way.

Sooner or later, an abundance of referees have to come down to get Sunset off of Cadance. Luckily, she complies, and grabs both Shining's belt and her own belt, and leaves the ring with Shining. They begin walking up the ramp as referees check on Cadance, who is coughing consistently, and has red welts on her back-

Overdrive: A vicious attack by Sunset here tonight.

Vultarian: Indeed.

-Sunset and Shining look back at the ring, Shining chuckling and Sunset smiling as they are happy to see Cadance in her current state. Shining then picks up Sunset, tongue wrestling with her as a few doctors have now come down to the ring to examine Cadance-

-We see Lyra and Bon Bon skipping hand-in-hand backstage. It looks like one of them are coming out to the ring for action next-

-Back from commercial, we see Lyra and Bon Bon hopping onto the ring apron to do their usual entrance. They enter one foot into the ring, but before they can engage in their pre-match kiss, we hear creepy piano keys, and many images flashing very fast, last ending with a shot of Ericka Rowan's sheep mask. The lantern is lit, as the image of The Wythyst Family graces us once again-

Amay: …..We're here…..-Amay blows the lantern out-

-Before we know it, the crowd is unglued as the familiar guitar riff begins playing. We soon see the lantern begin to light up to darkened arena, as Amay Wythyst is revealed as the carrier. Rowan stands to her left, and Harper to her right. Amay smiles wickedly as she makes her way down to the ring. The camera pans across the arena, as an array of camera lights are shown to be lightning Amay's way to the ring.

Speaking of Amay, we revert back to ringside, where she is just now sitting down in her rocking chair. She rocks back a few times, before blowing out the lantern.

As the lights come on, we see Harper and Rowan in the ring. Rowan throws off her sheep mask, as Harper gets up from her kneeling position. Harper immediately takes down Lyra with a big boot, sending her out to the floor, while Rowan kicks Bon Bon in the gut with her boot. Harper then runs over to help club on Bon Bon, along with Rowan.

Harper goes behind Bon Bon and locks her in a full nelson while Rowan knocks her in the face with her fists. Harper then lets go to knock Bon Bon in the neck while Rowan continuously knees her in the gut until she is face-first on the mat. We get a shot of behind Wythyst's chair, as she is watching her children take down their target.

Harper wraps her big forearms around Bon Bon's neck as Rowan stomps on her gut. Harper then mounts the back of Bon Bon and grabs her hair with one hand, clubbing her with the other forearm across the side of the head. Amay looks on with an emotionless face, as her snakeskin fedora is covering her eyes.

Harper turns Bon Bon over onto her back, as she is clearly choking her with both hands. Rowan grabs a hold of one of her legs, as Harper begins shoving her to the ropes using only her head, Bon Bon soon landing on the floor outside the ring.

Harper and Rowan go over to the ropes, looking out at Amay for approval. Amay gives it to them in the form of nods. We get closeups on the looks of Harper and Rowan as Amay enters the ring, instructing them to leave. At this time, Lyra crawls back into the ring. She sees the state Bon Bon is in on the other side of the ring, and she screams. She turns to meet Amay on her knees, hatred in her eyes...but Amay is laughing. Cackling, more precisely.

Amay gets on Lyra's level, dropping to her own knees, and outstretching her arms, still cackling with her head held up to look above. Her head snaps down to look at Lyra, her eyes wide-

Amay: Your loved one has fallen! Do you dare wish to avenge her?!

Lyra: I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT TO HER!

-Amay's smile drops, and her arms fall to her side-

Amay: Young lady...you cannot kill...what's already DEAD. -Lyra's eyes now bulge, as she gets to her feet. She backs up into a corner- You, however, are mortal….and you'll suffer the same fate as her….-Amay now gets to her feet, throwing off her fedora and jacket, and tossing them outside the ring. Lyra gulps as the referee rings the bell-

Match 4: Amay Wythyst w/ The Family vs Lyra w/ Bon Bon*

-6 minutes later-

-Amay has Lyra in a corner. She runs at her, but Lyra moves out of the way, Amay's chest colliding with the top turnbuckle. Amay quickly recovers, however, and as Lyra is running the ropes, Amay launches herself at Lyra, knocking the wind out of her with a running cross body. The audience "OHHH"s at the impact, but then claps at the move.

Amay covers Lyra, but only gets a two-

-5 minutes later-

-Lyra cranes Amay's neck, looking to connect with the Corgscrew Neckbreaker, but Amay knees Lyra in the gut, wrapping an arm around her neck and lifting her into the air and dropping her to the mat with a bone-jarring side slam.

Amay then moves over to the turnbuckles, away from Lyra. She takes one of her boots and taps the tip of it against the mat about a dozen times, before dipping her head back with holding onto the top rope. Once she sees Lyra making her way to her feet, she rushes over and picks her up, cradling her neck with one arm as she dips Lyra. She then cradles her head with the other arm, kissing her forehead, and then driving Lyra face first into the mat with a Swinging reverse STO. The crowd counts along with the referee as he makes the three count, Amay's unusual pin being broken up as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER….AMAAAAY...WYTHYST!

-Amay gets back up to her feet as Harper and Rowan re-enter the ring. Bon Bon leans in and grabs Lyra out of the ring, tending to her with hugs and kisses outside as Amay is walking around the ring with a microphone in her hand now-

Amay: They been LYIIIIN' to you, man...there ain't no such thing, as a HERO! Not anymore….-chuckles-...but you…-points at random members of the crowd- and you, and you, and you! You have become...ADDICTED...to the ALLUSION, of what a hero is! You've become ADDICTED, to the allusion...of what a hero does for you! You think, you need someone, to pat you on the back...you think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss you on the cheek, and tell you...that EVERYTHING...is alriiiight…-more laughter- But everything...everything...everything-EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIIIGHT! -deep breath- What if I was to tell you...that the man...who made you...is a LIAR...heheh...what if I was to tell you...that your own FLESH, and BLOOD, would turn their back on you! -chuckles- I...would never turn my back on you…-puts her hand over her heart- And maybe...maybe the answers you have been seeking, have been slappin' you right in the FAAACE! Or maybe…-steps back- JUST maybe I, AMAY WYTHYST! THE EATER OF WORLDS! Have been the answer...aaaalllll aloooong~...HAHAHAHAHAHA! -Rowan walks up from behind Amay and places a hand on her shoulder. Amay ceases laughing to turn around, noticing that Bon Bon is now glaring a hole through her and her family on the apron.

Harper and Rowan block the path to Amay as Bon Bon has a steel chair in hand. Amay gets between her two followers and tells them to back away, they do. Amay outstretches her arms, smiling at Bon Bon-

Amay: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?! IS THIS WHAT YOU DESIIIIRE?! I will give it to you….-Bon Bon nods furiously as Harper and Rowan exit the ring- I'm right here waiting! -the crowd begins cheering as Amay's eyes bulge in excitement- I'M RIGHT HERE WAITING! COME AND GET IT! I'M RIGHT HERE! -Bon Bon contemplates this, but she ultimately enters the ring with the chair as Amay closes her eyes with a grin.

Amay: BRING IT!...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! -Harper and Rowan begin to circle across the ring and make their way over to Bon Bon's side- WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR-COME ON! -Bon Bon begins looking outside at Rowan and Harper, which turns out to be a huge mistake as Amay runs at Bon Bon, hitting her in the corner with a Body Avalanche, the move she was unable to hit on Lyra earlier in their match.

Amay now begins to pummel Bon Bon with right hands in the corner to the gut, and then to the back as Harper and Rowan re-enter the ring. Harper and Rowan take over with caveman-like clubs to the back as Amay walks to the middle of the ring. Harper begins grinding Bon Bon's face into the mat with screams as Rowan continues to club, this time on her lower-back. Harper continues to make the noises of pain that Bon Bon should be making as she and Rowan each begin to lift Bon Bon arm with an arm.

Amay awaits her prey with a still emotionless face. But unlike Maud, this is a downright horrifying type of emotionless glare. Harper and Rowan drag Bon Bon to Amay, whom she gladly takes in the same position as Lyra with a wide smile. And just like Lyra, Amay lays a kiss upon Bon Bon's head, her eyes rolling in the back of her own head for a second before she swings her down into the mat with a Swinging Reverse STO, just as deadly as the one beforehand.

Amay stares down at the fallen Bon Bon before looking out into the crowd on one knee. The crowd continues to cheer as Amay smiles at them. Amay moves her kneeling position over to the side of Bon Bon rather than by her legs as Harper and Rowan stand tall right by her side. Amay picks the microphone back up, as she picks Bon Bon's head off the ground with her other hand-

Amay: -with the microphone upside down, an unorthodox way of addressing somebody- You...are not...the truth we seek…-she then looks into the camera- TWIST….follow...the buzzards…-she then begins cackling madly as she lets the mic slip right out of her hands. -she lets go of Bon Bon's head, outstretching her arms yet again in front of her disciples, Rowan and Harper, the crowd still cheering strongly. It is a great shot as the camera pans under the chin of Amay, as we witness the titans Rowan and Harper standing tall, along with Amay, even though she is not standing, she is dominant in her message, as well as her debut-

*DEH!*

-Coming back from commercial, we hear Bill Nyeker's theme song playing through the arena as Bill is in his sweater vest in front of his desk and chalkboard, microphone in hand. In front of his desk sit two desks that were made to accommodate bodies. Dance Fever and Clip Clop are filling their desks in their new school outfits of a white collared shirt and a black tie, as well as black dress pants. Very simple, but certainly a new look for the former members of the Oddities. Microphones lay on their desks-

Nyeker: CLASS...IS IN SESSION! Pencils down, cell phones and Chromebooks OFF-EYES. ON. ME….-the crowd boos as Nyeker grabs his ruler, slamming it across his desk- I am Bill Nyeker, YOUR TEACHER, and last night I at Final Reckoning I am proud to say that I taught Hugh Jelly a LESSON...and he FAILED the exam, and thus, flunked OUT...of my classroom. And I'm NOT….letting him back in…

Crowd: WE DON'T CARE! WE DON'T CARE! WE DON'T CARE! WE DON'T CARE! WE DON'T CARE!

Nyeker: EXACTLY! He was without a doubt a WASTE OF SPACE...one thing you all SHOULD care about, however, is the fact that we have two NEW STUDENTS joining us today...and yes, they are PERMANENT additions to the classroom...GENTLEMEN! Please, come up to the board, and write your names down so everyone can learn them. This is a VERY important process in joining my classroom.

-Nyeker steps aside as Clip Clop walks up to the board, grabbing the chalk and writing down his name. He steps aside with a straight face, revealing his name to be "Dwight Dawson."-

Nyeker: -nods in approval- Very nice. And could you please tell the class why you have decided to join?

Dwight: -picking up his mic- Certainly, sir. First off, I would like to apologize...when I was last in your classroom, I slammed you through your own desk. I know how much teachers value their storage spaces for papers and whatnot, so I would like to say...I'm sorry.

Nyeker: It is okay, Mr. Dawson...we all learn from our mistakes.

Dwight: Yes, sir. As for the reason why I joined your class….I was tired of being a laughing stock.

Nyeker: And as a former clown, that is sure to come with the job, correct?

Dwight: Well, my job WAS to make people LAUGH, yes...but upon entering the EWF, I quickly realized that I was only being laughed at because I was...well, a waste a space, as you said Hugh Jelly was. I wanted to be taken seriously. I am NOT a joke! Deep down, I don't even HAVE a sense of humor! I am MEAN, and VILE, and NASTY! And after spending time with these...these PARASITES known as the EWF fans, I felt it was long overdue to let my true colors bleed out. -the crowd boos-

Nyeker: VERY well said, Mr. Dawson...anything else?

Dwight: I would just like to point out, that, when me and my fellow classmate attacked Hugh Jelly, we were acting on our own accord….Mr. Nyeker did not lure us away from The Oddities. We had come to the conclusion that we were to break out for some time….

Nyeker: Thank you for being honest with me, Mr. Dawson….you may take your seat.

Dwight: Thank you, sir….-Dwight goes to sit down again. Dance Fever waltzes up to the chalkboard, picking up the same chalk and writing his name on the board. When he steps aside upon finishing, we see that his name is "Xavier Kendrick."-

Nyeker: And Mr. Kendrick, why have you chosen to enroll yourself in my classroom?

Xavier: First, I would like to expand upon what Dwight said. He is 100 percent correct. Up until last night, we have it on good authority that you hated us just as much as Hugh Jelly…

Nyeker: Eureka! In fact, my next target was YOU, Mr. Kendrick...I was setting my sights on damaging YOUR arm after I had disposed of Hugh Jelly.

Xavier: I figured as much. Us attacking Hugh Jelly was our way of proclaiming to the world that we weren't going to let you laugh at us any longer! Clapping to the ring with that ridiculous theme music, off-key dancing, Dwight and I are BETTER than that! That's why we joined with YOU Mr. Nyeker...our confidence was at an all-time low. We thought feuding with you was what The Oddities needed to get back into the limelight...heck, Dwight and I obtained the opportunity to fight for the Combo of Carnage championship! And then you interfered, and our hopes were demolished...but where was Hugh Jelly during all that chaos? Hmm? Where was the goofball that Dwight and I thought was going to help us launch our careers into the next stratosphere? Silly dancing or not, Dwight and I actually BELIEVED in him for the longest time….we actually CARED about putting SMILES on you fools' faces! We didn't worry about that too much….but last night, you RIPPED the rose colored glasses off of our eyes, Mr. Nyeker, when you so brutally and decisively defeated the man that we trusted….now we don't trust the word "trust" as much anymore….

-Dwight stands up-

Dwight: Where did dancing and clapping and making balloon animals get us? Nowhere! It didn't please ANY of you, so why should we care? Xavier and I looked at Mr. Nyeker….he used to be one of us….and obviously he felt the same way we did….he heard the laughter, or rather, the SILENCE in due time when our entrance music would hit...it got to him, so he DID something about it! He used his glorious brain, and came up with an INGENIOUS way to get all the attention on solely HIM. Mr. Nyeker's career resurgence OPENED OUR EYES, and now...we can gladly say that we would trade in all of our afro picks, our squeezable red noses, our squirt guns, our throwable pies, our Bee Jees cassettes-

Nyeker: Actually, AT LEAST keep those….they're classics!

Xavier: -nods- ALL of our past lives' essentials we would, and HAVE traded in...for the opportunity to perform under the tutelage...of the man who SURVIVED the career CANCER...known as the Oddities...Mr. Bill...Nyeker! -Xavier and Dwight lay down their microphones, clapping-

Dwight: For he has the CURE! And he has already begun sharing with us, its wonders...we've already learned SO much from this man….and the more we learn, the more deadly we become, because now we SHARE Mr. Nyeker's message! You know what? I'm tired of all you people texting, or taking a restroom break during our matches! Mr. Nyeker has taught us to RAISE OUR VOICES! To SPEAK UP! To LASH OUT when necessary! And we will use these tools when needed…

Xavier: You didn't respect us before….but you will now…-smirks- The Oddities...are DEAD. -slight cheers- And it's all thanks...to MR. NYEKER! He planted the seed, and we provided the storm, and it hasn't even hit yet….

-Mr. Nyeker walks around from his desk, clapping. He stands in between Xavier and Dwight-

Nyeker: Brilliant! Simply BRILLIANT! A plus! A plus! I could not be more ECSTATIC to have you both in my classroom, ALREADY applying the skills I have given you! And I must say….I could not have picked any two more prime candidates…-he puts an arm around Dwight- First off...this man is 342 POUNDS...he is a GOLIATH! And you had him DANCING?! Riding tricycles?! This man COMMANDS respect when he walks into a room! You do not laugh at this man! This man will grab you by your THROAT, and squeeze the laughter out of you! And next….

-Nyeker puts an arm around Xavier-

Nyeker: We have one of the most athletically gifted superstars in the EWF. You wouldn't know that, of course, because you never give him the time of day! You are all blinded by your overbearing Flash Sentrys and Rumbles, but THIS man is TRUE talent! He was wasted in that garbage disposal known as the Oddities! I escaped out of there just in time, and now...I worked towards dragging these men towards salvation with me! Hugh Jelly was not so lucky, as he is going to be out INDEFINITELY with a dislocated shoulder...he was the leader of that entourage from the beginning, and now...he will become charred with its remains. Farewell, Oddities!

As you can clearly notice, Mr. Dawson and Mr. Kendrick have turned in nearly every last remnants of their past lives, in an attempt to cast away the spirits of their former misfortunes...but there is just ONE more piece remaining….if you boys wouldn't mind...-Dwight and Xavier push the chalkboard out of the way, revealing an old school barber's chair-

Mr. Kendrick has sheared off that ridiculous afro that once accompanied his skull...and now, in similar fashion...Mr. Dawson will allow his fellow classmate to take away the remaining part of the spirit known as Clip Clop, the buffoon clown….and that is his circus-inspired cheveux. Please, Mr. Dawson, ascend your throne, so we may begin the ending of your never-ending transformation…

-Dwight nods as Nyeker takes off the hair-bib from the chair, Dwight afterwards taking a seat. Nyeker then puts the bib, which is nearly too big for Dwight's body over his chest. Nervously, Xavier grabs the razor, turning it on-

Nyeker: Do not be so anxious, Mr. Kendrick...this will go a long way towards helping Mr. Dawson on his intellectual escapade…your nirvana is already complete. Now, you must play the biggest part in helping him transfer his soul over into his next self. This is the highest honor you could be given….

-Xavier puts on his game face, as Dwight closes his eyes, taking in this moment. For after this, no one will ever think of him as the jiggly clown again.

Xavier brings the razor to Dwight's clown spikes (not sure how to describe them. Hopefully you understand what I mean) that rest at the far edges of his head. We go to commercial with one hair tower being destroyed.

Back from commercial, the clown spikes have been severed, and Xavier is now nearly done with getting rid of the remaining hair that surrounds his head. All of a sudden, the lights go out, except for the one white circle that envelops the right side of the ramp where the hole is. Said hole opens, and out raises the mix table of DJ Z, DJ Z sold separately-

DJ Z: Ladies and gentlemen, you are now experiencing the new flavor...with your host, ME, that young go-hard, the dude that'll make ya move! DEEEEE….JAAAAAAAAY..Z! *BERPBERPBERPBEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRP* And I'd like to introduce you all to my partner! Straight Outta Contemplatin' how many tables he'll be puttin' those SLIMEballs through here tonight…..the MAN...the MYTH, flying higher than the Mothman, getting more fur than the Yeti, he haunts the woods like Slenderman as he survives Night 5 at Freddy's….NE. OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...LIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!

*It's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand….*

DJ Z: MAKE SOME NO-IIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEE! *BERPBERPBERPBEEEERRRRP* -DJ Z jumps off his podium as he fistpumps with Neon Lights- Eh, teacher's pets and Dick Vernon, get out the ring! We got a table's match comin' UUUUP!

-DJ Z slides through the bottom rope as Neon uses the apron first. DJ Z gets in Xavier's face as Neon gets in Dwight's face. They are as close as nose-to-nose as they can be, especially in the case of Neon and Dwight. Nyeker puts a hand on each of their shoulders. His students turn around, and Nyeker gestures his head to the ropes, suggesting that now is not the time. Dwight huffs in Neon's face, which Neon blinks at, before the three leave the ring.

The three, Bill especially, look on in horror as NION Lights begin throwing out the objects in Mr. Nyeker's classroom: the desk, the barber chair, everything. Neon grabs DJ Z's mic-

Neon: Eh, yo! Can we get someone to clean up this greasy hair in the ring? We ain't havin' that!

-A custodian runs down into the ring, broom and dustpan in hand-

Neon: There we go! Alright, let's get doof and goof out here while this mess is handled….-DJ Z takes back the mic-

DJ Z: It don't matter though, cuz we about to make their FACES a mess! -Neon chuckles as DJ Z chucks the mic out of the ring, taking off his sunglasses-

*SLIME's theme plays and I just don't know what other witty things there are to say about it*

-Right out of the gate, NION Lights exit the ring, pulling a table out from under the apron. The fans are already cheering.

NION Lights slide the table into the ring, picking it up together and HEAVING it outside at SLIME, who just barely avoid the wood. SLIME rush up, and pull NION Lights down to the mat by their feet. Snails snap suplexes Neon into the ring post, while Snips tosses DJ Z onto the table, which is lying on the steel grate of the ramp. The referee figures it'll be a while before these 4 get in the ring, so he rings the bell now-

Match 5: Tag Team Tables Match: SLIME vs NION Lights

Rules: The first member of either team to go through a table loses the match for their team. Simple.

-17 minutes later-

-There is a table set up in the middle of the ring. Snails is standing on the top rope as Snips goes behind Neon Lights in front of the table. SLIME looks to hit their signature German Suplex/Legdrop combo through the table, but DJ thwarts that by running into the ring and hitting Snips with an enziguri on the side of the head. This causes Snips to roll over on top of the table, and Snails to lose his balance over the turn of events. Snails falls, hitting his grapefruits on the top turnbuckle.

DJ Z leaps onto the top rope with Snails, and looks to hit a superplex on him. Neon Lights decides to join the party, and he comes over and gets on the top rope with his partner. Together, they superplex Snails off of the top rope, sending him crashing through both his partner, and the table! The bell rings as the crowd marks out from the spot-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERSSS...D. JAAAAAY Z! AAAAAND NEEEEOOON…..LIGHTS!

-Neon and DJ Z get on their knees, hugging each other after a victory in that hard-fought match. Their celebration is cut short as Xavier Kendrick comes flying off the same top rope they had just used in order to win their match. Kendrick knocks them both to the mat with a double clothesline. The crowd boos as Bill Nyeker is shown to be directing Dwight Dawson to get in the ring as well. Dwight steps on the apron, putting one foot over the top rope at a time as he enters the ring.

As Nyeker predicted earlier, Dwight grabs DJ Z by the throat, and throws him into the air, catching him with a hellacious big boot on his way back down to the mat. He then bring Neon to his feet, soon pummeling him with hard right hands to the gut, before Xavier can come over and put Neon in a headlock, before running him over to the corner. Xavier propels his feet onto the top rope, and then he backflips himself in the air while still holding onto Neon Lights, finishing him off with the move known as Sliced Bread Number 2.

Nyeker pulls another table out from under the ring, and slides it into the ring. Dwight sets it up all on his own, but he steps back in order to allow Xavier to place DJ Z on it first, followed by Neon Lights, who he sets ON TOP of his partner. Xavier gives Dwight the thumbs up, and immediately Dwight takes to the top rope. The big man hesitates for a moment, before screaming and flying off the top rope, crashing into the ribs of both members of NION Lights as the table breaks.

Dwight gets to his feet, panting and snorting as he loosens his tie, throwing it on top of the heap of splinters and NION Lights. Nyeker enters the ring, applauding as she raises the hands of his two new students. Xavier has a smirk on his face, while Dwight continues to snarl with open teeth like a rabid gorilla. The fans are booing, of course-

-We cut to a locker room backstage, where Overdrive and Garble are preparing to fight for their very livelihood. Ahuizotl is pacing back and forth, while Garble is literally beating the hell out of a locker next to him. He winces with each punch, but continues to do so with bruised knuckles-

Overdrive: Up next on Monday Night Lunacy….me and Vultarian present to you...the sad conclusion to the Ahuizotl and Garble saga….

Vultarian: Boys...you're gonna wish you NEVER came back...we're fighting for Luna, you two! You have no idea what we're willing to do for her, either…

Overdrive: But we'll give you a sample….-he and Vultarian chuckle- It's no disqualification...and it's NEXT….

-Back from commercial, we hear Fluttershy's theme song playing as she is standing in front of the announce table, pointing her index finger in the air. Of course, the crowd is following along with her. They cheer as Fluttershy sits down, putting on her headset-

Fluttershy: Hello, everyone. -she smiles- I didn't expect to be out here for this again, but less than 24 hours removed from Final Reckoning. I guess I did a good enough job for another round. -giggles- Anyway, BIG news for next week's show: Turf and Silver Spoon are set to defend the Chick Combo championship in a two out of three falls match, against Bon Bon and Lyra! And also, just announced...in 4 weeks at EWF: Frontline, Sunset Shimmer will defend the Eternal Womens championship against Cadance, in a STRAP match! More news as to how that match plays out will be revealed on next week's Lunacy. For now, though, we are set to witness what I am calling the CLASH of the Commentators! Overdrive and Vultarian, vs Garble and Ahuizotl….the winners get to be the official commentary team for Lunacy going forward. And the losers….don't. It's that simple.

-Vultarian and Overdrive are already in the ring, looking very relaxed-

Fluttershy: The defending commentators don't seem too worried about their opponents here tonight. Vultarian and Overdrive ARE wrestlers, after all….

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! GAAARBLE...AND AHUIIIIIII...ZOOOOOTL! -The crowd erupts in cheers as, without theme music, Garble and Ahuizotl emerge from the backstage area, walking down the ramp side by side-

Fluttershy: And while they lack the experience of the squared circle, let's not forget what these two men have been through. They were here on day one, when this company opened its doors! They've called some of the greatest matches, some of the greatest MOMENTS in the EWF so far! And Vultarian and Overdrive? Can't even call an armlock properly...I think it would be awful, just AWFUL if Garble and Ahuizotl were to lose here tonight...they LOVE this business! You can see it in their eyes! And I've got to think that the no disqualification stipulation favors Vultarian and Overdrive...you never WHO could be snooping around from Luna's squadron. I hope for the best, though….

-Ahuizotl and Garble enter the ring, Garble cracking his knuckles. Ahuizotl gulps as he looks across the ring, noticing the toothy smirk on the face of Overdrive-

Garble: -hitting a hand on Ahuizotl's chest- No worries, man. I got this!

-Ahuizotl nods, and steps out onto the apron, as Overdrive circles around Garble-

Fluttershy: Garble and Ahuizotl can call professional wrestling better than any two other men I know...but how can they expect to survive the sport on the inside, where there is no table to protect you? They have emotion, though. They have emotion when they speak, and so I have a feeling, a feeling deep within my heart of hearts, that those emotions are going to come piling out of them here tonight!

-With Fluttershy's prediction, the bell rings-

Main Event: Vultarian & Overdrive vs Garble & Ahuizotl (Whichever team wins gets control of the Lunacy announce table)

-Immediately following the bell, Overdrive kicks Garble in the gut, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The crowd begins booing as Overdrive looks out at them with a smirk. Overdrive then begins to slap Garble around, soon sending him on his back on the mat-

Fluttershy: And right away, the tech titan is BULLYING Garble!

-Overdrive picks up Garble by his greasy hair, and flings him over to the corner of Vultarian. Garble backs up against the middle turnbuckle, but pays for not moving quickly as Overdrive sticks his boot right in his jaw, tagging in Vultarian at the same time.

Vultarian gets into the ring, sizing up Garble before running a knee into Garble's face-

Fluttershy: It's not looking good so far….

-7 minutes later-

-Things haven't been looking good for the original Lunacy commentators since the start of the match, but there is one hope spot where Ahuizotl has just avoided Overdrive charging at him in the corner. Ahuizotl moved at the last second, and Overdrive's shoulder has crashed into the steel post-

Fluttershy: There may be a chance! Oh my gosh!

-As Ahuizotl crawls to make the tag to Garble, the fans begin an ultra influx as boos as Garble is pulled off the apron by the foot, landing hard on the floor-

Fluttershy: What?! Oh no...it's Shining Armor!

-Ahuizotl holds his arms out in a "WHY?!" manner, and Overdrive takes advantage by dropping both of his forearms on Ahuizotl's neck-

Fluttershy: Oh this is horrible! Why couldn't Shining just stay backstage?!

-The crowd begins cheering again as if from nowhere Flash Sentry dives onto Shining Armor, hitting him with rights and lefts on the temple. Shining retreats to the barricade on the other side, which inspires Flash to run over and clothesline him over it. Flash turns around, and sees Vultarian running at him, so Flash ducks a little and vaults him over the barricade, Vultarian basically performing a Swanton bomb unintentionally on Shining.

Overdrive moves to the ropes, pointing and yelling at Shining so much, he doesn't even realize it when Ahuizotl rolls him up-

Fluttershy: Oh my! He may have it-OH and Overdrive kicks out!

-Overdrive catches Ahuizotl with a side slam, but as he turns around, he is caught with a flying dropkick off the top rope from Flash Sentry! The crowd is going nuts as Overdrive gets up, taking a kick in the gut and then a SENSATIONAL Flash Flood for his troubles!

Fluttershy: He hit it! Flash Flood! What a thing of BEAUTY!

-Flash turns Overdrive over onto his stomach, and drapes Ahuizotl's arm over Overdrive's chest-

*1…..2….3!* -the crowd begins rejoicing as the bell rings-

Fluttershy: YAY! YAY! YAY! IT'S OVER! Ahuizotl and Garble got their JOBS BACK!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS, and the NEEEEEEEWWWW...commentators! For Monday Night LUNACY! GAAARBLE! AND AHUUUUUUUIIIIIII...ZOOOOOTTTTTTTL!

Fluttershy: What a magical moment! Just last night, these two didn't even HAVE contracts in this company! And now, thanks to Flash Sentry, they get to come to work next week, and do what they LOVE!

-Flash picks Ahuizotl up off the mat as he coughing profusely. By now, Garble has gotten back into the ring, and both he and Flash put an arm of Ahuizotl's around each of their necks to prevent him from falling. Garble has the happiest look on his face, though. He grabs both sides of Ahuizotl's head, shaking him-

Garble: WE DID IT, 'ZOTL! WE DID IT!

Ahuizotl: That's…-cough-...that's nice….-a weak smile- I'll see you next week….-Ahuizotl almost falls on the mat, but Flash catches him, carrying him in the air like a newlywed couple-

Fluttershy: I don't know if it's because of excitement, or just sheer exhaustion, but it looks like we will have to wait until next week to see our favorite commentary team in action again. Until then, I am Fluttershy, signing of-

-Fluttershy is interrupted as Lightning Dust walks over to the announce table, putting on the extra headset-

Fluttershy: Oh….hi, Lightning. What brings you out here?

Lightning: Business, 'Shy...the woman I respect more than anybody in the world is gone, and I want to take it out on the cunts that did it! -she throws the headset down, jumping on the table, and forcing a microphone to be put into her hand by the timekeeper- I don't mean to cut the celebration short, but I'm going to make this really quick…..SWORD! Drollins, Ditzbrose, Reigns: for a calendar month now, you've attacked all the big names here on Lunacy: Cadance, Rarity, Fluttershy….even me! But what you did last night...was the worst of ALL. You didn't even have to ATTACK Twilight Sparkle...just the mere PRESENCE of you made her QUIT! Well that women EARNED my respect! So if she's gone, I'm going to pay tribute to her...by kicking ALL YOUR ASSES! GET. OUT HERE! -She jumps off the table, throwing the mic into the steel steps, as the crowd is totally on her side-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST! LIGHT-NING-DUST!

-Lightning slides into the ring, putting her hands out to her side and doing the "bring it on motion" with both of them. Before long, we hear boos begin to form. Lightning stops, looking around before pinpointing the source. At the top of the ramp, in the crowd are Beth Drollins in the front, Rosely Reigns in the middle, and Diane Ditzbrose in the rear, stomping down the steps. Lightning grins before she licks her lips, waving them over to her-

Lightning: Almost there, ladies...al. Most. There…

Fluttershy: This might not be wise...even with me, Cadance, Rarity, Twilight and Lightning herself COMBINED, The Sword couldn't be stopped! What does Lightning hope to accomplish?

-The Sword all raise their feet over the barricade, landing on the floor below them. They all have the same look on their face: Ruthless. They each take a different path around the ring: Ditzbrose in front of the announce table, Drollins to the left, and Reigns to the right. They almost jump on the apron, but cheers are back once again as the image of Rarity zooming down the ramp makes its way into everyone's peripherals-

Fluttershy: There you go, Rarity! It's not nearly enough though...oh no...they're both in fighting attire….but I'm not! Please take them out please take them out.

Rarity: I respect Twilight, as well, darling. You've also gained my respect, tonight especially. I will be right by your side to the very end!

-Lightning simply smirks, slapping a low hand with Rarity before they turn, touching their backs together in solidarity-

Crowd: LET'S GO LIGHT-NING! AND RAR-I-TY! LET'S GO LIGHT-NING! AND RAR-I-TY! LET'S GO LIGHT-NING! AND RAR-I-TY! LET'S GO LIGHT-NING! AND RAR-I-TY!

-Drollins nods, and the three members of the Sword occupy the apron. Ditzbrose doesn't last long, though, as Lightning immediately chooses her to jump at, knocking her off the apron with a picture perfect dropkick, Ditzbrose's face soon hitting the announce table. They can't take them all out, as Drollins and Reigns are able to inhabit the ring.

All four women begin throwing bombs at each other, Rarity squaring off with Drollins, and Lightning trying to knock the more powerful Reigns down a few notches-

-Ditzbrose doesn't last long outside, but she makes sure to hit Fluttershy in the head with Lightning's previously used microphone before lunging back into the ring, helping Reigns take down Lightning, the woman who had gotten the jump on her. Ditzbrose launches a flurry of elbows against Lightning's temples while Reigns stomps on her gut.

Rarity, meanwhile, tries to hit Drollins with her Sequin Special, but Drollins counters the move by repeatedly headbutting Rarity in the back of her head with the back of HER head. She then grabs Rarity by her hair and lifts her up into the air, running over and powerbombing her into the turnbuckles of the diagonal corner. Rarity falls flat on her face-

*A hundred thousand stories...have fi-lled my he-ad…* -the crowd erupts in cheers as The Sword's abuse stops. They walk into the middle of the ring, facing the ramp. For a bit, Twilight doesn't show up. At least not from there. She runs through the timekeeper's area, grabbing a steel chair before running into the ring. Drollins is the unfortunate one to turn around first, as Twilight knocks her in the gut with the top of the chair. The fans are already chanting "TWI-LIGHT" as Twilight attempts to hit Reigns and Ditzbrose with the chair, but they exit the ring in a hurry, as Twilight can only swing at air outside the ring. Twilight's huffs in frustration, but she turns around to see Drollins struggling to fight for her. Twilight walks over and silences her coughs by thwacking her with the brunt of the chair in the back.

Twilight throws the chair down, helping Lightning and Rarity to their feet. Rarity looks ecstatic to see her-

Rarity: Twilight, darling! -she gives her friend a hug- Thank you so much!

Twilight: It's no problem, Rarity…-she looks at Lightning, who doesn't seem to surprised as she smiles at Twilight-

Lightning: I had a feeling you'd show up….welcome back….-she holds out her hand, Twilight shaking it- Now let's send a message to the other two!

-Twilight nods, picking up Drollins and hitting her with Take A Note! Now it's Rarity's turn, as she gets Drollins to her feet, and levels her with the move she was not able to hit earlier, the Sequin Special! Finally, Lightning flips Drollins onto her back, leaving the ring and going up to the top rope. The crowd is going nuts, as they know what's coming. Lightning looks up to them, nodding, before turning her attention back to the ring, soon taking flight onto Beth Drollins' already damaged ribs with Astraphobia! That move looks like it wasn't too kind to Lightning, either, but she is able to get back to her feet, as Twilight's theme music begins playing.

Rarity picks up Drollins, chucking her over the top rope. Reigns and Ditzbrose were waiting, as they catch their partner before she can hit the ground. They are about to leave through the crowd, until…-

*No chance in hell…* -the crowd is going crazy again as the bright face of Filthy Rich makes his way out to the Asylum for the third time tonight. He, of course, has a microphone in hand-

Filthy Rich: Before you make your usual exit, Sword, there is something I want you to stay for….first of all, welcome back Ms. Sparkle. -the crowd cheers, as Twilight mouths the words "thank you sir" to Mr. Rich- I think it was the right decision for you to come back. Not only because your friends were in danger, but because….well, to borrow a phrase from Ms. Luna and Mr. Swirlanaitis….you are BEST...for BUSINESS! -the crowd cheers- All three of you are, in fact!

Crowd: BEST FOR BUSI-NESS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* BEST FOR BUSI-NESS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* BEST FOR BUSI-NESS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* BEST FOR BUSI-NESS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Crowd: Speaking of Best for Business, my final decree tonight, is going to be the making of a match, that is DEFINITELY Best for Business….in four weeks time, at EWF: Frontline, The Sword will finally be tested, because they are going to have to fight WITHOUT the numbers in their advantage….as they take on the team of Rarity! -cheers- Lightning Dust! -cheers-...and TWILIGHT SPARKLE! -so many cheers- IN A SIX. WOMEN. TAG. TEAM. MATCH!

-The Sword look back at their future opponents, who look thrilled to have the opportunity to finally take it to The Sword. Lightning Dust is cackling as she receives high fives from her partners. Rarity is applauding Mr. Rich's decision as he leaves the stage, and Twilight refuses to take her eyes off of The Sword-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

-The new trio in EWF takes their place in the middle of the ring: Rarity on the right, Twilight in the middle, and Lightning on the left, all three raising the other's hand, as well as Rarity and Lightning's free hand being raised as well. The Sword begin to leave through the crowd in a huff, as Lunacy goes off the air with Lightning, Twilight, and Rarity still standing tall, their arms raised, as the crowd's chants of "YAY" get more deafening by the second-

Match Results:

Midnight Strike defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall (8:35)  
>Scootaloo defeated Fleur de Lis by submission (13:27)<br>Giz Hero defeated Rumble by pinfall (0:09)  
>Amay Wythyst defeated Lyra by pinfall (11:41)<br>NION Lights defeated SLIME by tables (17:28)  
>Ahuizotl and Garble defeated Overdrive and Vultarian by pinfall (8:17)<p>

Matches Announced for Frontline:

Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Womens championship Strap Match  
>Three Stages of Hell: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo<br>Six Women Tag: The Sword vs Rarity, Lightning Dust, and Twilight Sparkle


	105. Sublime - 3-30-14

-A promo re-capping Final Reckoning plays, ending with Rainbow Dash climbing the ladder and claiming the World Fighter's Title-  
>*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*<br>-Firewhatevers go here-  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to Friday Night Sublime, I'm Dr. Whooves with commentary partner, Discord. How was Final Reckoning?<br>Discord: Oh it was just excellent, even better that I got to work with Fluttershy instead of hearing your dull voice. You could learn a thing or two from her.  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh spare me.<br>Discord: You're still better than Overdrive and Vultarian, that's worth something.  
>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of Overdrive and Vultarian, Final Reckoning was so action packed it even had a commentary shake up. And we're sure to have fallout of the PPV's events here tonight. Our new World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash will be speaking later tonight, we'll be having a match to determine the number one contender for Daring Do's International Title, and there's sure to be more.<br>Discord: Speaking of commentary shake-ups, I am deeply saddened to report that Dragon Roberts will no longer be joining us on the Sublime commentary, he's being sent to CCW to work on developing his commentary abilities.  
>Dr. Whooves: Praise the lord!<br>Discord: Just wait Whooves, he'll return some day, and he'll be a much greater commentator than you.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ugh, let's just get on with the show.<br>*Out of time, so say good-bye*  
>Discord: You want fallout, here comes fallout. Commander Hurricane must be enraged by the sudden appearance and betrayal of her old second in command, Private Pansy. I can't wait to see her vent her rage.<br>-Commander Hurricane approaches the ring with her usual entourage of Squire and her guards-  
>Hurricane: I went in to Final Reckoning looking for revenge against a "mysterious" opponent. I thought it was just a fellow Sublime star backstage who was intimidated by me but too cowardly to show their face, but the truth was far worse. The masked opponent was somone who was once part of my own ranks, someone I used to rely upon and trust. A certain someone who would be nothing without me. Private Pansy, you've committed treason, and you're going to pay dearly. Get out here right now if you have any damn honor left.<br>*Stand my ground!*  
>-Private Pansy emerges on stage, this time without her mask on, she boldy enters the ring, ignoring the violent glares of Hurricane's guards-<br>Pansy: You called?  
>Hurricane: What the hell is wrong with you? How DARE you attack me!? I am your commander!<br>Pansy: Not anymore. It's a new world Hurricane, although you don't seem to get that. You're stuck in the past, as always.  
>Hurricane: *Fuming* I didn't even know you were still alive until last Sunday! And you just show up out of nowhere to start wrecking things.<br>Pansy: I was frozen in that glacier too you idiot. Only I wasn't thawed out when the rest of you were, I was left behind for another couple of months before they unfroze me. Of course, you never even bothered to come searching, I've always been disposable to you. One of many reasons I decided it was time to strike out on my own.  
>Hurricane: Pansy, Pansy, Pansy...this is all just a big misunderstanding. We worked together of years, now's not the time to fight, we should be dominating the EWF together. Drop this silly grudge now and I'll forget about your transgressions.<br>Pansy: Fat chance, I'm done working with you, and I want another chance and taking you down a notch.  
>Hurricane: Fine, I'll give you a rematch, but on one condition, when you lose you have work for me again. And to make sure you follow orders your contract will be mine to terminate. Meaning that if you rebel, you'll get fired.<br>Pansy: But if you lose, you leave the EWF.  
>Hurricane: You're on Pansy.<br>Pansy: One more thing, it's not Pansy anymore. Pansy is a weak name, the name of a woman who was a total pushover with no willpower of her own. From now on I am Private Panzer, a name that signifies strength.  
>Hurricane: Pffttt...you will never be strong. You're weak, and I can easily prove it. I've been waiting for awhile to put my guards to action in the ring, so right now you're going to fight against two of them in a handi-cap match, we'll see how strong you are...<br>-Panzer looks around as Hurricane's other guards surrounded the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Uh-oh, looks like there's no way out for Privat Panzer. She'll have to accept Hurricane's challenge.<br>Discord: Maybe those guards will knock some senze into her head. Who would turn down the chance to work for Commander Hurricane?  
>Dr. Whooves: Any sane human being?<br>Discord: Sanity is for scrubs.  
>Match 1: Handicap Match: Private Panzer vs. Typhoon and Cyclone<br>*6 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: It's not gone well for Panzer so far, Typhoon and Cyclone have used regular tags to keep her on the defensive.<br>-Typhoon Irish Whips Panzer into the turnbuckle, she then tags in Cyclone and the two hit a Supercell-  
>Discord: Ouch, what a devastating tag team manuever, Panzer might be out.<br>*1..2..-Kick-out!-  
>Dr. Whooves: Not quite yet.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Cyclone is raining down punches on Panzer in the turnbuckle when she catches one and shoves him down, she then ascends the turnbuckle and hits a dive-bomb, meanwhile some of the guards outside distract the ref allowing Typhoon to rush into the ring and cheap shot Panzer-<br>Dr. Whooves: This just isn't fair, Panzer has no chance of winning with Hurricane's other guards constantly interfering.  
>Discord: Oh wah, Panzer knew what she was getting into when she started this war with Hurricane.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Typhoon goes to Spear Panzer but she dodges out of the way and grabs her, hitting a Blitz-<br>*1..2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winnner, Private Panzer!<br>*Cheers*  
>-As Panzer starts to celebrate Commander Hurricane slips into the ring and hits with a suprise clothesline, she then removes her helmet and starts beating Panzer with it-<br>Dr. Whooves: Not again, can't Commander Hurricane go a month without pointlessly brutalizing someone?  
>Discord: It gets the point across...<br>Hurricane: You are a LOWLY, WORTHLESS, WORM! At the end of Frontline you're going to curse the day you betrayed me, and you'll beg for forgiveness! Tonight was just a taste of what you've earned for yourself.  
>-Commander Hurricane and her guards exit the ring, leaving a battered and bruised Private Panzer behind-<br>*Commercial*  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boulder, weighing a combined 280 pounds, the Ghost Girls!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here's a duo we haven't seen in awhile, maybe their luck has improved since the last month.<br>Discord: They're going to need luck, they're going up against the Sublime Tag Team Champions in this match!  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, from Loneyville, and weighing a combined 258 pounds, they are the Sublime Tag Team Champions, the Spa Twins: Aloe and Lotus Blososm!  
>Match 2: Ghost Girls vs. Spa Twins<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Inkie pie goes for a Cross-Stream but Aloe counters into a Treatment and makes the pin-<br>*1..2..3!*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners Aloe and Lo-<br>-Babs Seed and Sweet Tooth storm into the ring and start attacking the Spa Twins-  
>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed?! AND SWEET TOOTH?! What in the bloody hell?!<br>Discord: Maybe Babs Seed has corrupted another member of the apple family,oooooh how delightful.  
>-After succifiently beating down the Spa Twins Babs Seed and Sweet Tooth grab a pair of microphones while the crowd boos-<br>Babs Seed: That's right, go ahead and boo...boo some more...more of the booing. Already shut up! It's my turn now...*Clears Throat* So, I haven't had the best of luck in the singles division so far, and I decided I'd try out the tag-team part instead, but first I needed a partner. And I found the perfect one: Someone who thinks the Apple Dynasty is as lame as I do.  
>Sweet Tooth: I got nowhere with the Apple Dynasty. I've spent three months with nothing but failure and no oppurtunity to move up. It's time I strike out with a worthier partner. I'm through being laughed at, being the butt monkey of this brand. "Oh, it's Sweet Tooth, here comes the squash match" "It's the Twist of Sublime!" Well I'm not going to play the jobber role any longer, and I'm not Sweet Tooth anymore, from now on I'm going to be called Sour Tooth.<br>Babs Seed: We came out here tonight to make a statement, we're challenging the Spa Twins for the Sublime Tag Team Titles, and they're going to be our stepping stones to get out of the holes we're in and reach new heights in our careers.  
>Dr. Whooves: Bold statements by this new team, but will they have power to back it all up?<br>*Commercial*  
>Discord: Welcome back Sublime sevants, you're joining us just in time for a number one contender's match for the International Title. One of the two competitors, Octavia or Vinyl Scratch, will be challenging Daring Do for the International Championship.<br>*Dubstep Music*  
>Baritone: Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds, and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch has had a rough going on Sublime, this could be her last chance to turn things around before being pushed out of contendership for the International Title all together.  
>*Classeh Music*<br>Baritone: And her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!  
>Discord: This is the kind of woman we need to have as International Champion. She's got it all, skill, looks, charm, you name it.<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh yes, she's sure got that charm...  
>Match 3: International Championship Number One Contender's Match, Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Octavia goes for a Sonnet but Vinyl counters and stuns her, she then launches herself off the ropes and tackles Octavia to the ground and attempts a pin-<br>*1..2..-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: It's going to take more than that.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Octavia Irish Whips Vinyl Scratch into the ropes, on the rebound Vinyl manages to hit Octavia with a running crossbody, she then ascends the turnbuckle and attempts to hit a Bass Drop, but Octavia raises her knees and stops it-<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch went high risk and it did not pay off...  
>-Octavia picks Vinyl Scratch up and hits a Sonnet-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like our dubstep DJ still has some fight left. She's been trying desperately this match.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Octavia and Vinyl Scratch are trading punches, they counter back and forth and attempt to get a finisher on the other, suddenly Colgate comes running down the ramp-<br>Dr. Whooves: Colgate? What in God's name is she doing here?  
>-Colgate storms the ring and hits Vinyl and Octavia with a double clothesline-<br>Baritone: The following match has ended in a double disqualification and is a no-contest match!  
>-Octavia gets up to fight Colgate but is quickly leveled with a Wash,Rinse,Repeat before rolling out of the ring, Colgate than turns her attention on Vinyl Scratch, stomping her on her repeatedly before grabbing her and literally throwing her from the ring-<br>Discord: What a rampage, seems there's a lot of statements being made tonight.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Photo Finish in the ring-  
>Photo Finish: Zomething unacceptable has happened. My long time employ, Pretty Vision, has betrayed me! The little ingrate has forgotten all that I, Photo Finish,have done for her. Without any justified reason she turns against the only person who has watched out for her on this show. After all I,Photo Finish, have done for her and this is how she repays me, well fine. I,Photo Finish, vill have to teach her a lesson she'll never forget, and it starts tonight! Get out here you ingrate!<br>*No disguise for that double vision*  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Pretty Vision, who seems to have a bit more confidence and determination in her step since we last saw her.<br>Pretty Vision: I'm not as dense as you think I am. You really think you could just insult and abuse me week after week and I wouldn't do anything? No, I had been thinking about it for awhile, but you made my mind up for me. What happened after our match at Final Reckoning was the last straw. You're a terrible boss and a terrible person, and I'm through working for you.  
>Photo Finish: Pffftt...you really think you'll get anywhere in this brand on your own? A few months from now your name will not be remembered other than just another stupid idiot who got beaten by I, Photo Finish!<br>Pretty Vision: It's going to be you who gets forgotten. I'm challenging you to match at Frontline, and there I'm going to prove that I was always the better of our team. You weren't a leader, you were just a talentless woman using someone else to carry you.  
>Photo Finish: How dare you! Why I, Photo Finish, should deal with you right now...however, I, Photo Finish, have better things to do. So I shall leave it at this..<br>*Photo Finish hits a Photo Op. on Pretty Vision and exits the ring*  
>Discord: Ouch, that looks like it hurt, and Pretty Vision has a match up next too!<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, now approaching the ring, from Loneyville, standing five foot, seven inches tall and weighing 150 pounds, Nurse Redheart!<br>Match 4: Pretty Vision vs. Nurse Redheart  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Nurse Redheart hits a First-Ache on Pretty Vision and goes for a pin-  
>*1..2...-Kick-out!-*<br>Dr. Whooves: Nurse Redheart may be out of practice, but she's kept Pretty Vision on her toes the entire match so far.  
>Discord: Pretty Vision might just not be ready for the singles league yet.<br>-Nurse Redheart goes to Irish Whip Pretty Vision but she counters and hits a Double Vision on her-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pretty Vision!  
>Dr. Whooves: She's just not cut out, eh Discord?<br>Discord: Ooooooh I was wrong. What a momentus occaision. Why don't you celebrate with a cup of tea Whooves?  
>Whooves: I just might.<br>*Commercial*  
>*More of dat classeh musiks*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, standing five-foot, eleven inches tall, weighing 201 pounds, Hoity Toity!  
>Dr. Whooves: Hoity Toity could use a big win tonight, Canterlot Class as a whole has been on a rollercoaster of ups and downs the past few months, and none them have managed to score any career-changing wins as of yet.<br>*Countreh Music*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Loneyville, standing six foot, eight inches tall, Big MacIntosh!<br>Dr. Whooves: Every fight seems like a miss-match with Big MacIntosh. His towering height gives him such a huge advantage.  
>Discord: I don't know, bigger they are the harder they fail.<br>Match 5: Hoity Toity vs. Big MacIntosh  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Hoity Toity avoids a hard clothesline from Big MacIntosh and kicks a leg out from under him, he then hits an Upper Class on him and goes for a pin, only to be violently shoved off-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's going to take a lot more than that to take down the giant.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Hoity Toity leaps off the turnbuckle only to be caught by Big MacIntosh in mid-air, Big MacIntosh than slams Hoity Toity down onto the mat hard-<br>Discord: Ouch...that looked back-breaking.  
>-Big MacIntosh then lefts Hoity Toity high into the air and hits a Nope on him-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Big MacIntosh!<br>Dr. Whooves: Hoity Toity put up a noble fight, but he was just no match for the supreme power of Big MacIntosh.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The camera returns to backstage to Marigold with Zack Ryder and Ace-  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here with Sublime's new tag-team sensation: Rack Attack.<br>Ace: Sublime's newest tag-team sensation? WE ARE THE ONLY FUCKING TAG-TEAM SENSATION  
>Marigold: Ouch...my ears. Do you really have to yell randomly like that?<br>Ryder: Eh, don't worry about him. He's got tourrettes syndrome or something.  
>Ace: FUCK YOU NO I DON'T!<br>Marigold: Anyways, many were shocked to see Rack Attack come out on top of the Battle Royal last sunday, now you're set to fight EGO for the Combos of Carnage titles, what are your thoughts?  
>Ryder: See, those guys in the Battle Royal underestimated us, and that's why they lost. These EGO jerks, they underestimate EVERYONE, and that's exactly why they're going to lose too. The era of Rack Attack is coming in fast.<br>Ace: THAT'S RIGHT EGO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! FUCKING DEAD! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER STARTED THE TAG-TEAM BUSINESS ONCE WE'RE THROUGH WITH YOU!  
>Ryder: -Does signature pose and points at the camera* WOO WOO WOO! You know it!<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, Rack Attack certainly seems confident. However, EGO's been Combos of Carnage Champions for over three months now. They aren't easy to beat or intimidate.  
>Discord: Insanity always wins out in the end. You'll see.<br>*Do you believe in magic?*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 150 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Pinkie Pie!<br>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Pie has shown herself to be a skilled and unpredictable fighter, however she hasn't had the best of luck lately.  
>*Arabian Music Plays*<br>Haakim: يرجى نرحب مرة غير عابئين هزيمتها طفيفة على الغش الشر من طبيب أسنان الطبقة منخفضة، ومهيب ودائما الحاكم، أميرة!( Please welcome back, undaunted by her minor defeat to the evil cheating of a low class dentist, the majestic and always ruling, Amira!)  
>Discord: Pinkie Pie might be out of luck. Amira's got to be one of Sublime's quickest rising superstars, even with the set-back she suffered.<br>Main Event: Pinkie Pie vs. Amira  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Amira charges at Pinkie Pie and grapples her, attempting to get in position for a Dust Devil, however Pinkie quickly counters and hits a Pinkie Sense!-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!-<br>*8 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: Both competitors have been giving each other hell in this match, and neither is budging an inch. You've got to think one of them will tire out soon though.<br>-Amira Irish Whips Pinkie Pie into the ropes, on the rebound Pinkie tries to hit another Pinkie Sense but Amira avoids it and slams Pinkie down with a Dust Devil-  
>Discord: Amira avoided the Pinkie Sense! I've never seen that move predicted before!<br>-Amira locks in the Camel Clutch on Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie struggles desperately and begins making a painfully slow crawl towards the ropes-  
>Dr. Whooves: The Camel Clutch locked in, but Pinkie's resisting, can she reach the ropes in time?<br>-After twenty seconds Pinkie manages to grab on to the ropes but Amira holds on-  
>Ref: Alright Amira, let it go! 1! 2! 3! 4!<br>-Amira releases the hold just in time-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Amira and Pinkie are trading punches in the ring, Pinkie gains the upper hand and hits a Pinkie Sense. Before she can make a pin however Haakim enters the ring and takes out the referee from behind, he then attempts to attack Pinkie only to get hit with a Pinkie Sense himself-  
>Dr. Whooves: Haakim's attempted interference has just backfired miserably.<br>-Pinkie Pie soon manages to wake the ref and she makes the pin on Amira-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pinkie Pie!  
>Discord: Haakim tried to intervene on behalf of Amira, but Pinkie is just too quick to keep up with.<br>Dr. Whooves: The show isn't over yet folks, stay tuned to hear from our new World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Rainbow Dash in the ring-  
>Rainbow Dash: At Final Reckoning I finally finished what I started at Proving Grounds, I managed to dethrone Trixie and take the World Fighter's Champion. Despite all her bragging, and all rest of the hot air she'd always spew out, I am the winner! I am the top wrestler of Sublime. Finally Sublime has a wrestler tha-<br>*Trixie's theme plays*  
>Trixie: It's a bit early to be celebrating isn't it Rainbow Crash? After all, you haven't truely won yet. Trixie still has her rematch clause, and she's going to prove to the entire EWF universe that your victory was nothing more than a fluke.<br>Rainbow Dash: Even after what happened you still think you're unbeatable? I'm not scared of your re-match Trixie, I'll fight and beat you again at Frontline and prove that it wasn't a fluke, and then you'll have no choice but to just sit down and accept the fact that you failed.  
>Trixie: Ha, we'll see about that. Trixie still has a few tricks up her sleeve..<br>Dr. Whooves: An intense exchange between two very confident competitors, this is likely to only heat up as the month goes on. Tune in next time.  
>*End of Show*<br>Match Results:  
>Private Panzer defeated Cyclone and Typhoon (20:32)<br>The Spa Twins defeated the Ghost Girls (9:12)  
>Octavia vs. Vinyl Scratch No-Contest due to Double DQ (19:54)<br>Pretty Vision defeated Nurse Redheart (6:03)  
>Big MacIntosh defeated Hoity Toity (14:44)<br>Pinkie Pie defeated Amira (21:58)


	106. EWF - Updated Roster (April 2014)

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Spike<br>Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara<br>Silver Spoon  
>Cadance<br>Flash Sentry  
>Scootaloo<br>Rarity  
>Beth Drollins<br>Rosely Reigns  
>Diane Ditzbrose<br>Lyra  
>Bon Bon<br>Flitter  
>Cloudchaser<br>Snails  
>Snips<br>Fancypants  
>Fleur De Lis<br>Fluttershy  
>Bulk Biceps<br>Berry Punch  
>Bill Nyeker<br>Dwight Dawson  
>Xavier Kendrick<br>Hugh Jelly (Inactive due to Dislocated Shoulder)  
>Giz Hero<br>Turf  
>Hoops<br>Dumb-Bell  
>Twist<br>Gustave Le Grand  
>Maud Pie<br>Tom (Manager of Maud)  
>Honeycomb<br>Midnight Strike  
>Neon Lights<br>DJ Z  
>Rumble<br>Damien Sandow  
>Ahuizotl (Commentator)<br>Garble (Commentator)

Authority Figures:  
>Star Swirlanaitis (Executive Vice President of Talent Relations)<br>Luna (General Manager)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie<br>The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Big MacIntosh<br>Amira  
>Haakim (Personal Ring Announcer of Amira)<br>Apple Bloom  
>Applejack<br>Colgate  
>Thunderlane<br>Sweetie Belle  
>Octavia<br>Zack Ryder  
>Aloe<br>Lotus Blossom  
>Cheerilee (Currently Inactive due to injury)<br>Daring Do  
>Braeburn<br>Blueblood  
>Caramel<br>Photo Finish  
>Granny Smith<br>Doughnut Joe  
>Vinyl Scratch<br>Hoity Toity  
>Pipsqueak<br>Red Delicious  
>Golden Delicious<br>Happy Trails  
>Ace<br>Marble Pie (alternately Inkie Pie  
>Limestone Pie (alternately Blinkie Pie)<br>Steamer  
>Babs Seed<br>Private Panzer  
>Uncle Wing<br>Sour Tooth  
>Nurse Redheart<br>Pretty Vision  
>Davenport<br>Check Mate  
>Commander Hurricane<br>Squire (Personal Ring Announcer of Commander Hurricane)  
>Discord (Commentator)<br>Dr. Whooves (Commentator)

Authority Figures:  
>Celestia (General Manager)<p>

Tag Team's:

Lunacy:

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.  
>Lyra and Bon Bon.<br>Flitter and Cloudchaser.  
>Diamond Tiara and Turf.<br>Turf and Silver Spoon.  
>SLIME (Snips and Snails)<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur De Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>NION Lights (Neon Lights and DJ Z)  
>Scootaloo and Berry Punch<br>Maud and Berry Punch  
>The Teacher's Pets (Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick)<p>

Sublime:

Sour Tooth and Babs Seed  
>Aloe and Lotus<br>The Ghost Girls - Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie  
>Soarin and Spitfire<br>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>Canterlot Class - Hoity Toity and Blueblood  
>Couch-Mate - Davenport and Check Mate<br>The Apple Dynasty can also contain many tag teams  
>Rack Attack - Ace and Zack Ryder<p>

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Mean Girls - Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Turf  
>The Substitutes of Salvation - Bill Nyeker, Dwight Dawson, and Xavier Kendrick<br>Rumble Roses - Rumble, Flitter, Bulk Biceps, and Cloudchaser. (Stable name based off of a video game with the same name.)

Sublime:

The Apple Dynasty - Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Happy Trails  
>Apple Corre - Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack (Managed by Granny Smith.) (Mini-stable that coincides with The Apple Dynasty.)<br>Canterlot Class - Octavia, Hoity Toity, and Blueblood

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>Champion of Carnage: Rumble<br>Chick Combo Champions: Silver Spoon and Turf  
>Crater Chick Champion: Cadance<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>World Brawlers Champion: Underbaker<br>International Champion: Daring Do  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: Spa Twins (Aloe and Lotus Blossom)<p>

Shared:

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions: Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants


	107. CCW - Updated Roster (April 2014)

Diane Ditzbrose (Heel)  
>Beth Drollins (Heel)<br>Rosely Reigns (Heel)  
>Featherweight (Face)<br>Cheese Sandwich (Face)  
>Maud Pie (Face)<br>Suri Poloman (Heel) (Manager for Gilda)  
>Coco Pommel (Face)<br>Adagio Dazzle (Face)  
>Sonata Dusk (Face)<br>Aria Blaze (Face  
>Gilda (Heel)<br>C.A. Gomez (Face)  
>Steven Magnet (Heel)<br>Iron Will (Face)  
>Stellar Eclipse (Face)<br>Flim (Face)  
>Flam (Face)<br>Donut Steel (Face)  
>Somberto Del Crysto (Heel)<br>Hayseed Turnip Truck (Face)  
>Dr. Caballeron (Heel)<br>The Diamond Dogs (Heels) (Rover, Fido, Spot)  
>Trenderhoof (Heel)<br>Cloudkicker (Heel)  
>Private Panzer (Face)<br>Toby Mason (Face)  
>Pixel Pizzazz (Face)<br>Ember (Heel)  
>Melody Howl (Face)<br>Tyler Baxter (Face)  
>Billy Dunn (Face)<p>

Commentators: Miko, Dragon Roberts, and Mighty Ball

Tag Teams:

The Vaudevillians (Flim and Flam)  
>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<br>Overdrive and Vultarian  
>The Wet Noodle Brigade (Tyler Baxter and Billy Dunn)<br>The Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido, and Spot) (Many possible teams)  
>3MB (Three Ma'am Band) (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) (Many possible teams)<p>

Current Rivalries:

Ember vs Maud Pie for the CCW Championship  
>Cheese Sandwich vs Somberto Del Crysto for the CCW Men's Championship<br>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight vs Rover and Fido for the CCW Men's Tag Team Championship  
>Gilda vs Private Panzer<br>Diane Ditzbrose vs Adagio Dazzle

Champions:

CCW Champion: Ember  
>CCW Tag Team Champions: Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze<br>CCW Men's Champion: Somberto Del Crysto  
>CCW Men's Tag Team Champions: C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<p> 


	108. Title Rankings - Week 13

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Cadance (2) ^<br>2. Diamond Tiara (1) v  
>3. Twilight Sparkle (3) =<br>4. Lightning Dust(5) ^  
>5. Turf (4) v<br>6. Maud (6) =  
>7. Silver Spoon (7) =<br>8. Scootaloo (N/A)  
>9. Amay Wythyst (NA)  
>10. Midnight Strike (NA)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Trixie (1) =<br>2. Colgate (2) =  
>3. Daring Do (3) =<br>4. Pinkie Pie (N/A)  
>5. Octavia (5) =<br>6. Private Panzer (7) ^  
>7. Commander Hurricane (6) v<br>8. Lotus Blossom (8) =  
>9. Aloe (9) =<br>10. Pretty Vision (N/A)

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (NA)  
>2. Neon Lights (1) v<br>3. DJ Z (3) =  
>4. Bill Nyeker (4) =<br>5. Shining Armor (5) =  
>6. Dwight Dawson (8) ^<br>7. Xavier Kendrick (7) &  
>8. Fancy Pants (6) v<br>9. Gustave Le Grand (7) v  
>10. Damien Sandow (10) =<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Thunderlane (1) =<br>2. Big MacIntosh (4) ^  
>3. Zack Ryder (2) v<br>4. Ace (2) v  
>5. Braeburn (5) =<br>(6) =  
>7. Blueblood (7) =<br>8. Checkmate (9) ^  
>9. Hoity Toity (8) v<br>10. Davenport (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Cadance  
>Shimmer (1) =<br>2. Turf (3) ^  
>3. Amay Wythyst (NA)  
>4. Silver Spoon (5) ^<br>5. Fleur De Lis (4) v  
>6. Rarity (6) =<br>7. Diamond Tiara (7) =  
>8. Flitter (8)=<br>9. Midnight Strike (N/A)  
>10. Maud (NA)

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Octavia (1) =<br>2. Colgate (2) =  
>3. Private Panzer (NA)  
>4. Aloe (4) =<br>5. Pinkie Pie (N/A)  
>6. Lotus Blossom (7) ^<br>7. Vinyl Scratch (N/A)  
>8. Pretty Vision (10) ^<br>9. Babs Seed (9) =  
>10. Spitfire (8) v<p> 


	109. Power 30 - Week 13

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:3  
>4. Turf (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>5. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:5 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>6. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:6  
>7. Fancy Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:7 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>8. Hoity Toity (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:8 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>9. Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:9 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>10. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:10 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>11. Lotus Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:17 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>12. Aloe (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:18 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>13. Lightning Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:11<br>14. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:12 *Carnage Champion*  
>15. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:13 *International Champion*<br>16. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:+3 Last Week:19  
>17. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:14<br>18. Babs Seed (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:15  
>19. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:16<br>20. Zack Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:21  
>21. Ace (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:22<br>22. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:20  
>23. Amay Wythyst (Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>24. Thunderlane (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:23<br>25. Private Panzer (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>26. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:26<br>27. Bon Bon (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:24  
>28. Neon Lights (Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>29. DJ Z (Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>30. Lyra (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:25<p>

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Amay Wythyst: The Wythyst Family's long build-up was not just a bunch of hot-air. Their warnings were for real, and now the leader of the family is showing Lunacy we those warnings should of been heeded.<p>

Private Panzer: After a month of harassing Commander Hurricane only to suffer a dramatic loss, it seemed Private Panzer's rise would be a short one. However, her recent handi-cap victory was re-proven her potential.

NION Lights: This explosive tag-team went under the radar for a time on Lunacy, but know they're presence is being made fully known. A spectacular tables victory over SLIME has sealed their spot on the Power 30.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Flash Sentry: Flash Sentry's momentum has once again cooled it seems, and he continues his roller coaster ride with the Power 30.<p>

Bill Nyeker: was lucky enough to acquire two new students, but his classroom editions were not enough to score an A this time.

Apple Bloom: The youngest member of the Apple Dynasty has not appeared much at all for the past month. It seems her spot isn't appearing anymore either.

Colgate: Sublime's demented dentist made a statement with her attack on Octavia and Vinyl Scratch this past week, sadly it was not enough to overshadow the accomplishments of the other superstars on the list.

Superstars to Look out For:  
>Midnight Strike: Despite the collapse of the Oddities Midnight Strike is still going strong and proved it on the latest edition of Lunacy.<p>

Pretty Vision: Pretty Vision has finally broken the mold from her former boss Photo Finish, and seems to be doing well on her own thus far.


	110. Lunacy - 4-2-14

*The beautiful people….OOOHHHHHH!*

-CRAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIN...THESE FIRES THEY WILL NOT WOOOORK!-

-As the legions of Lunacy fans sound off with their "E DUB F" chants, the camera zooms to the ring with Madden, the ring announcer with the booming voice-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...PLEASE, welcome back...to MONDAAAAY NIGHT LUNAAAACYYYYYYY….GAAAARBLE! -the fans already being cheering- AAAAND AHUIIIIIII..ZOOOOOOTL!

-Ahuizotl and Garble come out from behind the curtain and begin walking to the ring as the Lunacy crowd is giving them a standing ovation.

The now re-established commentators enter the ring, each being given microphones as they stand in the middle of the ring-

Crowd: WEL-COME BACK! WEL-COME BACK! WEL-COME BACK! WEL-COME BACK!

-You can see that there are visible tears forming in the eyes of Ahuizotl. Before saying anything, Garble gives his friend a warm hug, the crowd cheering even more-

Ahuizotl: -taking a deep breath, and looking out into the crowd with a smile- This….this is really quite therapeutic…being out here, in the ring that 7 weeks ago, me and colleague were wrongfully TERMINATED in….and now...we've come full circle…

Garble: Damn right we have! Me and 'Zotl would like to thank you ALL for your outpouring of emotions. Since we got fired, social media has LIT up with cries for us to come back. And though the higher-ups wouldn't say it on the air for...obvious reasons, me and Ahuizotl have trended on Twitter at some point during a Lunacy broadcast for the past SEVEN weeks, and that INCLUDES last week, when we got our jobs back by defeating the men who TOOK our spots: Overdrive and Vultarian….-boos-

Ahuizotl: Yes, they WERE awful...but, let's not give them such a bad time, huh? No matter what you may have thought about their commentary skills, Overdrive and Vultarian were SMART...Overdrive was a floundering athlete here on Lunacy. After he failed to win the Carnage championship, we pretty muched faded into nothingness. Filling a spot on the commentary team was his way of getting back into the limelight.

Garble: And Vultarian! None of you had ever even HEARD of him before! That wasn't the real him on headset for those six weeks that he was at the broadcast booth, but all in all...that job MADE him. However you look at it...LUNA….made him, and she made Overdrive relevant.

Ahuizotl: Which….in retrospect, was a bad thing, because for the past six weeks, the Lunacy fans have been treated to some of the most bland, uninspired, GARBAGE commentary in not only wrestling, but BROADCAST SPORTS HISTORY.

Garble: And we'll admit...it was kind of funny for the first few weeks….Aaaand then it got old. Really old, REALLY fast. That's the problem. Vultarian and Overdrive were playing a CHARACTER….assigned to them by Princess Luna, because SHE doesn't want you people watching at home, or those who re-watch the episodes on DVR to ENJOY the product! But that's not want commentary is about….there's enough characters on television already...it's the commentators' job to TALK about the characters...not BE the characters.

Ahuizotl: That was Luna's vision, though, and it was the wrong one. It is a good thing that one man saw the fatal flaws in Luna's vision….and his name, was Mr. Filthy Rich….-cheers-

Garble: We'd like to thank Mr. Rich...for giving us the opportunity to get our jobs back. And you all should thank him, and this man, too! We owe...just about everything to him...if it wasn't for him, me and 'Zotl would be getting Jamocha shakes thrown at us from the drive through window...his name...is Flash Sentry! -the crowd erupts into even more cheers as Garble gestures a palm to the stage-

*FLASH!...Ahaaaaa!...* -Ahuizotl and Garble clap as Flash's spotlight follows him to the ring. Flash enters, and is met with the hands of Ahuizotl and Garble, who he shakes, before they exit the ring-

Crowd: THANK YOU FLASH! THANK YOU FLASH! THANK YOU FLASH! THANK YOU FLASH!

Flash: You know, the last person I saved from losing their job was Silver Shill….at that time, I only did it get back at Shining Armor. Last week, when I got you two your jobs back...it wasn't just because Shining Armor just so happened to be in the match...it was because it was the right thing to do…-crowd cheers- You guys aren't wrestlers, and the fact is, you BELONG….you BELONG at that announce table! -cheers- I will always fight against Luna! I will always fight against Shining Armor! I will always fight against the system, until the system corrupts itself! I won't be the one corrupted in the end! -cheers- Speaking of Shining Armor, though...I WANT TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN. The last time we had a one on one match, I lost because Sunset Shimmer decided I had been used up enough….I was WEAK to her...well LOOK AT ME NOW! I don't need her! I never needed her!...AAAAALLL I neeeed...is just ONE MATCH! -whispers- One match...last week, Shining said he WASN'T Sunset's bitch...he's right….because he's gonna be mine….-cheers- I WANT HIM..AT FRONTLINE! -more cheers as Flash throws his mic down, and begins circling the ring. He is soon cut off as General Manager Luna and Star Swirlinaitis appear on the titantron, the cheers now turning into boos-

Luna: Oh, Flash...why didn't you just ask? One thing me and Mr. Swirlinaitis have been praised for since taking over the reigns of Lunacy has been giving people chances...we gave Garble and Ahuizotl the chance to get their jobs back last week, we gave Twilight Sparkle a shot at the Eternal Womens championship as well...before she left...and tonight, we'll do the same for you, Flash. -smiles-

Swirlinaitis: In tonight's main event, you will face off...against Shining Armor….-Flash grins-

Luna: Aaaand Snips…

Swirlinaitis: And Snails.

Luna: Hmm...Fancy Pants.

Swirlinaitis: And finally...Gustave Le Grand. -smirks- In a 5-on-1...handicap match. -epic boos-

"Excuse me...comin' through…" -Star Swirlinaitis is pushed out of the shot as Filthy Rich enters the GM's office, and crowd cheering once again-

Mr. Rich: Sorry, pal…-looking back at Swirlinaitis-...didn't mean to ruffle up your...unique tie there...I just came by because I overheard you making the main event. It sounds good, but I think you forgot how to count, Ms. Luna, because 5-on-1? Not quite fair. So let me fix that…-looking at the camera- Flash Sentry...tonight, you WILL face those five men, but I'm going to give you the opportunity to make that even...by finding FOUR partners of your choosing. Now, if you can only find one...okay. It'll be 5 on 2. Same for finding two partners, or three, or four. If your team wins, no matter HOW many partners you have….you WILL get to face Shining Armor at Frontline...and not only that...but you'll get to pick the match type...you wanna face him in. -cheers, Flash nodding with a smirk- If Shining's team wins, however...HE gets to pick…-he looks at Luna- The floor is now yours…-without another word, Mr. Rich exits the room, leaving Luna and Swirlinaitis baffled, and Flash excited-

Garble: Mr. Rich is making his rounds once again, and now we've got a possible TEN MAN tag team match, for our main event!

Ahuizotl: That announcement sure left our general manager flustered. And for good reason! Luna no longer has a firm grasp on her own show, and it's GREAT!

Garble: Speaking of GREAT, the Chick Combo championship are going to be on the line later tonight, as Silver Spoon and Turf, defend against Lyra and Bon Bon, in a two out of three falls match!

-The camera pans backstage, as we see Rarity stretching her arms as she walks-

Ahuizotl: Coming up next, though, we've got the Pale Princess herself in action! Rarity looks to send a message to The Sword before Frontline, as she is in action NEXT!

*Interview Area*

Silver Shill: -surrounded by his two guards- Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with the Combo of Carnage champions...Gustave Le Grand, and Fancy Pants...EGO. Gentlemen, what is your reaction to being put into the main event tonight against Flash Sentry?

Fancy: First off, how DARE you not welcome us back to television...it's been a while since Lunacy has had the privilege of hosting us…

Silver: My apologies…

Gustave: And with zis well-deserved time, we have this to say about our involvement in ze main event: BLEH! We beat Flash Sentry on night one. Tonight will be no different! We will merely have a few extra associates to share his beating with!

Fancy: What we'd MUCH rather talk about is our title defense at Frontline against...Rack Attack. Ace is a DISGRACE against the fine sport of tennis, and quite the uncouth fellow. I suppose his mother never washed his mouth out with some soap, because he needs the strongest soap of all nowadays.

Gustave: And Zack Ryder? Zis is just like every other title defense we've had! They're all jokes! That little spray-tanned scoundrel was RIGHT. We ARE always confident, because we are THE BEST! No team is going to take our titles from us, especially when you pull them from off the street!

Fancy: At Frontline, just like tonight, the outcome will be the same as it always has been. EGO will rise, and their ego will deflate.

Gustave: Hurr hurr hurr! -The champions walk off as Silver Shill looks on-

-Back in the ring we see Fleur De Lis, EGO's manager who could not be with them during the interview because she had to come out to the ring and also her entrance is pointless and not worth typing-

Ahuizotl: Strong words from EGO….what else is new?

Garble: They are undefeated so far in the EWF, which isn't really saying much because they don't appear too often, but I'm sure they'd chalk that up to them being special attractions…

Ahuizotl: Well, we'll see them in action in the main event tonight. But for now, we'll have to settle for their lovely manager, Fleur De Lis.

Garble: Ah, yes. Fleur is lovely, but she has had some great outings since me and 'Zotl have been gone.

Ahuizotl: She sure has. She just has yet to win any of those match-ups. Tonight could be her night, though.

Garble: It's not going to be easy, though….it's great to be back!

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -Many cheers-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS! RAAAARITYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Rarity's emergence against The Sword's antics last week could've been the best possible thing for her. She hasn't really had very many things to be happy about in her career thus far since her intense rivalry with Colgate.

Garble: That's why her joining Twilight and Lightning Dust was not only the right thing to do, and a great gesture, but it just might get Rarity to that next level she hasn't gotten to yet.

Ahuizotl: As could Fleur De Lis if she can pick up the victory tonight.

Garble: Also true.

-Rarity begins to enter the ring, putting one leg through the middle rope, but Fleur De Lis takes the opportunity to knock Rarity to the floor. The crowd boos as Fleur exits the ring and picks Rarity up, launching her into the barricade next to the steps, Rarity's neck scrunching up awkwardly-

Ahuizotl: Come on!

Garble: This doesn't look good….

-Fleur rips at the floor, as she soon has to floor padding pulled up, revealing concrete-

Ahuizotl: What the hell is Fleur De Lis doing?!

Garble: We've never seen anyone pull the floor padding off before….if you were curious as to what's under there, folks, it IS concrete, and the bell hasn't rung, so it IS legal!

-Fleur grabs Rarity by her hair, and drags her above the concrete. Fleur then hits a violent neckbreaker on the concrete, the back of Rarity's head crashing against it-

Garble: JJJJJJJEEZ! Get her away from Rarity!

Ahuizotl: What has come over her?!

-Fleur throws Rarity into the ring, whipping her hair at the audience in response to them booing her. Fleur slides into the ring as Rarity instinctively crawls to the corner. Fleur tries to advance, but the referee backs her off-

Ref: Can't you see she's hurt?! Get back into your corner! -Fleur complies, checking her nails as the referee checks on Rarity- Rarity. Do you wish to continue?

Rarity: -holding her neck with one arm- Y-...yes! Ring the damn bell!

Ref: -gulps, and shakes his head-...Alright. The ref rings the bell, Rarity immediately being attacked with stomps from Fleur, all directed at her neck-

Ahuizotl: This isn't smart by Rarity….she's got a war in three weeks against The Sword!

Match 1: Rarity vs Fleur De Lis

-7 minutes later-

-Rarity has fought hard to avoid injury in this match, but they may come to an end soon. In the middle of the ring, Fleur has a hand latched onto Rarity's neck, trying to cut off the blood supply from her nerves-

Garble: Rarity is fading, 'Zotl….this won't last much longer….

-Rarity's eyelids close, and the referee comes over to grab Rarity's hand. He lifts it one time, and it drops-

Ahuizotl: If that happens three times, this match is over…

Garble: Fight Rarity, fight!

-The referee raises and drops the arm a second time-

Crowd: RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY!

Garble: COME OOOON!

-Rarity never even moved a muscle, as her arm is raised and drops for the third and final time. The crowd boos as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: That's a tough loss to swallow….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! FLEEEURRRR..DE LIS!

-Fleur literally SHOVES Rarity's head down to the mat as she refuses that the referee raises her hand. She scuffs her boots against the ring, almost like she's shoveling dirt onto her fallen opponent before she leaves the ring with a chipper smile on her face-

Garble: Rarity never had a chance after that cheap shot by Fleur before the bell even rang…

Ahuizotl: You got to give her credit, though. She fought as LONG as she could!

Garble: A for effort definitely, but how can Rarity expect to combat The Sword when she allows herself to get MANHANDLED like that?

Ahuizotl: One thing is for certain, The Sword have to be VERY pleased about the outcome of this match, as well as the possible injury of Rarity….

-Many doctors come out to check on Rarity, who is now conscious again, but is furiously grabbing at her neck-

Doctor: Let's get her to the back, quickly!

-2 of the doctors lift up Rarity by each one grabbing one of her arms and putting them around their necks. All of a sudden, Beth Drollins is shown to be jumping on the back of Rarity, latching on around her neck and sending a flurry of punches down onto it as Diane Ditzbrose and Rosely Reigns are also shown to be sliding into the ring-

Ahuizotl: Oh please no! It's The Sword!

Garble: Like a pack of feral dogs, The Sword is coming to prey on an already vulnerable Rarity!

-Ditzbrose grabs onto Rarity's legs as Reigns lays across her back as she falls to the ground. Drollins begins shoving doctors away as Ditzbrose walks over and begins stomping on Rarity's neck-

Garble: This is sickening! Screw the damn doctors, we need SECURITY!

Ahuizotl: We NEED Twilight and Lightning! They need to get out here NOW! Their partners' health is in jeopardy!

Garble: That's not just their partner, 'Zotl...that's their friend!

Drollins: We need to hurry!

Reigns: Damn right...GET HER UP!

-Ditzbrose stops elbowing Rarity in the neck as both she and Drollins drag her into the middle of the ring, Ditzbrose pulling her by the neck and Drollins by an arm. The doctors are waving off the assault, but The Sword won't listen-

Ahuizotl: What type of injustice have we seen from Rarity tonight?! WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS?!

Garble: She hasn't done a damn thing, 'Zotl, but we've been discussing this while we were away: The Sword is going to do EVERYTHING in their power to make the biggest impact possible.

Ahuizotl: Then fight this woman at Frontline! There's no need for this!

-After the usual setup, Rarity is slammed into the mat with yet another lethal Triple Team Powerbomb, the crowd booing as The Sword stands over Rarity, their fists joined as one-

Ahuizotl: I can't believe this is what it's come to...nobody is safe around here unless you're in cahoots with Luna!

Garble: Get doctors in there! Get Rarity to the back! Her neck could be broken for all we know!

-The crowd begins cheering as Twilight and Lightning make a beeline for the ring, doctors making way for them, but The Sword has already begun retreating as they slide into the ring, the fans booing them-

Ahuizotl: Oh NOW they run! Even with the advantage, The Sword wasn't going to be sticking around much longer tonight…

Garble: The message was sent, I feel loud and clearly. I damn sure don't like it, but this is the kind of stuff you have to do in order to get noticed around here, 'Zotl.

Ahuizotl: They were already noticed! Those three women are going to be competing against three of the biggest stars in the EWF! What more could you want?!

-The Sword jump over the barricade as Lightning grabs the top rope, seething with rage as she watches The Sword escape. She then goes over with Twilight to check on Rarity, who is turned over on her side. The doctors now re-enter the ring, as does Fluttershy, who came out from the back with her hands over her mouth-

Lightning: We got this, docs! Come on, Twi….-Lightning grunts as both she and Twilight pick Rarity up, making sure to keep her neck level. A worried Fluttershy and the other doctors following them to the back-

Garble: It's a good thing Rarity is going to get treated right away...the EWF doctors are some of the best at their craft.

Ahuizotl: Hopefully we can keep you posted on Rarity's condition.

Garble: She's in good hands with the EWF doctors.

-We are joined live in Luna's office, as Star Swirlinaitis stands by her side-

Luna: I'm sure you both realize why I've asked you to be here…

-The camera pans over to reveal Vultarian and Overdrive-

Vultarian: Coooooomend us on a job well done? -hopeful grin-

Luna: -shakes head- Unfortunately, no...you boys were a part of my very own vision for a better Monday Night Lunacy...you were at the helm of the announce table, and for seven weeks, you both gave me EXACTLY what I wanted….

Overdrive: Of course, ma'am! That's what you asked for.

Vultarian: You made us RELEVANT, Ms. Luna. We couldn't betray your orders!

Luna: -smiles- You were both as dry as chalk in your delivery...I couldn't have asked for a better pair of commentators. -Overdrive and Vultarian smile- That being said….you're both a word I would call….EXPENDABLE.

Vultarian: W-...what?

Luna: You've outlived your expiration date, boys. You had the chance to keep your jobs, but you FAILED! Ahuizotl and Garble aren't WRESTLERS, yet you two are, yet you couldn't get the job done!

Overdrive: M-ma'am! Flash Sentry cost us our match!

Luna: Yes, he did, and he is being punished for it tonight…-snickers- Nobody is going to team up with him...but what kind of general manager would I be if I didn't lead by example? You two let me down, and for that, a punishment is in order for you both, as well…

Vultarian: Please, Ms. Luna! We're sorry!

Overdrive: We're so sorry! Give us Flash Sentry! We'll rectify our mistakes!

Luna: You two simply don't have a place here anymore...both of you are fired. Exit my office.

Vultarian: You're KIDDING!

Luna: Do I look like I am kidding?

Overdrive: This...this is BULLSHIT! After everything we've done for you!

Luna: I MADE you both, and I just BROKE you. LEAVE.

Vultarian: Hah! Well allow us to leave with more emotion than you ever allowed us! -Vultarian shoves Swirlinaitis over the black sofa, and marches out with Overdrive, who SLAMS the door-

Luna: -looking over the sofa- Get up, Mr. Swirlinaitis!

-Swirlinaitis gets back to his feet, huffing as Luna rolls her eyes at him-

Ahuizotl: Sorry about that, boys, but now you understand how it feels to have your jobs taken away from you!

Garble: I'd like to speak about our victory last week. We were DAMN good, 'Zotl! I've been thinking...we should challenge EGO for the Combo of Carnage championship!

Ahuizotl: -chuckles- Don't get ahead of yourself there, pal. I don't have a suntan and you don't have a racket, so that's not happening any time soon.

Garble: ….I'm pretty beast at Water polo, though.

*Trainer's Room*

Twilight: Well, doc? How is she?

Doctor: -sighing- Well, gals, she's got a stinger. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think she'll be cleared in time for Frontline!

Rarity: NO! I have to fight The Swo-OWW! -Rarity grabs at her neck-

Lightning: Easy there, girl! You don't wanna add any more stress to that….are you sure she can't go, doc?

Doctor: I can only clear her if her neck gets back to full strength, and honestly, I don't see that happening in three weeks. The end of next month, definitely, but not this month. I'm sorry.

Lightning: ...Dammit!

Rarity: I'm sorry, girls…-sniffle-

Lightning: Don't be, Rares, it wasn't your fault.

Twilight: Now we have even MORE reason to take those three out! Not just for us, but for you, Rarity!

Rarity: -is somehow able to wear a smile through this pain- I thank you, darling, but….who is going to be your partner now?

Lightning: Ah shit, you're right….Cadance is busy with Sunset...nobody else has had any problems with The Sword recently.

Twilight: -sighs- You're right, Lightning...looks like it might just be you and m-

Fluttershy: I'll do it.

-Lightning, Twilight, Rarity (as best she can), and even the doctor look at Fluttershy in shock-

Rarity: Fluttershy? Sweetie, you'll take my place?

Fluttershy: -frowning- I, uh, don't mean to be rude, Lightning, Twilight...but you're both wrong. Diane attacked me last week with a microphone, but even worse...they're BULLIES. They've hurt you, Lightning, they've hurt you, Twilight...and they hurt my best friend Rarity! I may be meek, I may not be very strong, but those fans will give me strength. You guys will give me my strength. Nobody hurts my friends! -determined grin- Let's do this….

Rarity: -smiling sweetly- Fluttershy...that's very noble of you…

Twilight: Is this what you want, Rarity?

Rarity: I can't nod my head, but yes! I would be honored to have my friend Fluttershy take my place in the fight against The Sword!

Lightning: I want it, too! She left the booth as Retribution to try and help us. I know she's dedicated to this! Let's let her in, Twi!

Twilight: -nodding and smiling- Alright. -Turns to Fluttershy- Thank you for your help, Fluttershy...we're honored to have you be a part of the team! -she holds out her hand-

-Fluttershy dismisses it, and instead hugs Twilight, who returns it with ease. Fluttershy then walks over to Lightning, trying to give her one-

Lightning: Whoa, whoa! I'm good. I'm uh...not much for hugs...heh.

Fluttershy: -smiles- That's okay. We'll shake on it instead!

Lightning: -smirks- Sure. I'm cool with that…-she and Fluttershy shake hands-

Fluttershy: We need to watch each other's backs, okay? The Sword is definitely going to try to hurt another one of us between now and Frontline.

Twilight: She's right. We CANNOT leave each other's sides.

Lightning: ..What if I have to go to the bathroom?

Twilight: One of us is coming with you. -strict face-

Lightning: Ugh, alright...I guess the policy privacy can go to hell for a good three weeks. Let's just stick here with Rarity for now, though.

Rarity: Girls, please...I'll be FINE.

Lightning: We know that. It's not only for support. It's for strategizing purposes, as well.

Fluttershy: I think that's a great idea. -smiles-

Rarity: Hmm...alright. I may not be able to use my neck, but I can certainly use my brain. Have a seat, gals.

Garble: Aww, that's awesome!

Ahuizotl: I don't know if Fluttershy is going to be as effective as Rarity would be, but I guess they have no other choice.

Garble: -nods- They really don't. This is their only option. And like Fluttershy said, her friends, and her loyal fans will give her the will to do battle with The Sword. I think this is great.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of great, we'll be back with more Lunacy action, next!

*Commercial*

Ahuizotl: We're back live on Monday Night Lunacy, and Honeycomb is prepared for her first match in a while.

Garble: She looks damn good. Before we meet her opponent, however, last week, after Honeycomb saved Midnight Strike from Cloudchaser and Flitter, the EWF App caught this bit of footage.

Ahuizotl: It's a backstage encounter, where Midnight Strike meets up with her...unlikely savior. Let's take a look.

-Midnight Strike is walking, Honeycomb running after her-

Honeycomb: Midnight! Midnight!

-Midnight stops, and turns around, running a hand through her black and yellow hair-

Honeycomb: You, uh...left the ring awfully quick. Just wanted to know why.

Midnight: …...What do you think I owe you?

Honeycomb: Well….I uh...saved you?

Midnight: I'm not one for giving thanks.

Honeycomb: Okay. I can accept that. Can we talk for a second then?

Midnight: What is there to talk about? Would you like directions to anywhere else but where I stand?

Honeycomb: You're not gonna ask WHY I saved you?

Midnight: It's irrelevant to me, really…..but I'll humor you. Why?

Honeycomb: -chuckles- This...is gonna sound farfetched, but we're...pretty similar.

Midnight: -raises an eyebrow- In what way?

Honeycomb: Okay. Don't laugh-

Midnight: I don't laugh.

Honeycomb: O-...okay. So, you look like a bee. And...my name is Honeycomb. Bees live in….in honeycombs.

-Midnight narrows her eyes at Honeycomb-

Honeycomb: H-hold on. Not done yet! We've also been held down for quite a while now. The Oddities didn't do much for your career, and I wasn't on TV in over a month until tonight!

Midnight: Now that The Oddities are dead, I am going to focus on my career.

Honeycomb: And tonight was a great first step...for both of us! You beat Cloudchaser, and I made my presence felt by helping you!

Midnight: I think I know what you are implying…-Honeycomb smiles-...and the answer is no. I don't play well with others.

Honeycomb: But-but-but! You were in a stable!

Midnight: I was only there because one of the members was my boyfriend. Everybody else in it bugged me to no end, and I'm glad they're all going to leave me alone now.

Honeycomb: Okay. -frowns, but soon perks up- How is Hugh, by the way?!

Midnight: Grrrrrrr. Stop being nosy, and buzz off. -she begins walking away-

Honeycomb: Haha! I get it! B-bee puns! Nice one!...tell Hugh I said hi! -she looks at the camera- I think I made wonderful progress!

Garble: -laughing- Aw, jeez...she's so cute, but I wish I had the heart to tell her that Midnight Strike wants nothing to do with it.

Ahuizotl: She might figure that out...if Midnight were to slap her a few times.

Garble: Aww! Let's hope that doesn't happen! Honeycomb is a doll!

*Rumble's theme plays, inciting many cheers*

Ahuizotl: Well, this doll could get disfigured very shortly…

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring, byyyy CLOUDCHASER! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 121 POOOUNDS! FLIIITTERRRR!

Garble: There is so much beauty in this match! It's unparalleled! I think the Sauna Match should be brought back for this!

Ahuizotl: Oh my fu-...YES. There's always the rematch….

Garble: Best. Rematch. EVAR.

-Flitter gets into the ring. Cloudchaser gets on the apron next to Honeycomb, jumping off as Honeycomb swings at her. Flitter runs up and clobbers Honeycomb with a double axe handle in the back, Honeycomb falling on her knees, her arms dangling over the middle referee backs Flitter up as Cloudchaser wraps her arms over Honeycomb's neck, choking her with the middle rope, and looking as innocent as ever by the time the referee turns around-

Garble: Evil never looked that good...what beautiful...EYES she has!

Ahuizotl: Can someone please get Garble a glass of water? He's about to pass out….

Garble: I KNOW MY LIMITS.

Match 2: Honeycomb vs Flitter w/ Cloudchaser

-Flitter advances towards Honeycomb, looking to take advantage of her as she is defenseless on the ropes, but Honeycomb trips her onto those same ropes. Honeycomb then runs off the ropes, and propels herself into Flitter with a crossbody, Flitter's neck now forcefully colliding with the ropes-

Garble: Innovative offense, and into the cover-Flitter kicks out at an early 2!

-8 minutes later-

-After much domination, Honeycomb sizes up Flitter for her finisher. Flitter pushes her away, tugging on the referee's shirt-

Flitter: Ref! I feel my trunks riding up my ass! Can you check to see if I have a wedgie? -Flitter turns around, biting her lower lip-

Ahuizotl: This is ridiculous! But oh God how I'd love to be a referee…

Garble: In honor of Lunacy's former commentators...y-yeah….

-From behind Honeycomb, Cloudchaser jumps onto the apron and pulls Honeycomb down to the mat by her hair-

Flitter: K thx! -Flitter quickly pushes the referee aside, grabbing Honeycomb's legs and flipping herself over them, lifting her boots onto the middle rope for leverage-

Ahuizotl: 1! 2-Ugh! And the distraction is successful….

-The bell rings, as Flitter uses her heightened feet to roll herself away from the ropes, smirking as Cloudchaser jumps onto the apron, applauding her sister's ability to capitalize-

Madden: Here is your winner….FLITTER!

-The referee raises Flitter's hand as her sister enters the ring and wraps an arm around her with a big grin-

Garble: As brilliant...and SEXY as that was, we both know it was wrong.

Ahuizotl: I'm pretty sure Flitter and Cloudchaser knew it was wrong, but of course they aren't going to care…

Garble: I bet right now, Honeycomb is wishing Midnight Strike would've seen things her way.

-Honeycomb gets to her feet, walking over and kicking Flitter in the gut. She is quickly blindsided by a wicked forearm from Cloudchaser, which takes her down to the mat quickly. Flitter angrily begins pounding on Honeycomb's back with both fist as Cloudchaser stomps on her-

Ahuizotl: Not more ambushes tonight! Come on!

Garble: Not taking their side, but Honeycomb DID land the first shot.

Ahuizotl: You're right, she should've thought about that first, but just hit her once and leave!

-The crowd cheers as Midnight...walks to the ring. When she enters it, the two sisters make a beeline (HAHA GET IT) out of the ring and up the ramp, throwing the L above their foreheads as Midnight stands in the middle of the ring, looking down at Honeycomb-

Garble: At least help arrived before this got ugly.

Ahuizotl: And just like The Sword, Flitter and Cloudchaser run like cowards.

Garble: What great looking cowards they are, too…

-Honeycomb soon makes it to her feet, lightly smiling at Midnight. Once again, she holds out her hand, only for Midnight to brush by it, the fans upset, and Honeycomb dejected-

Garble: Awww! Come on, Midnight! She's so cute!

Ahuizotl: For the second week in a row, Honeycomb has been rejected by Midnight Strike. How is she going to take it this time?

-Midnight never looks back as Honeycomb looks like she is about to cry-

*Commercial*

-We are back live, as we take the cameras to follow Midnight as she is walking through the hall-

"Midnight, wait up!"

-Midnight grimaces as she is stopped by a familiar voice. Nonetheless, she does turn around to meet Honeycomb-

Midnight: This is going to end the same as the last...

Honeycomb: No, it's not, because I already know I made a breakthrough the first time! -smiles-

Midnight: Are you dense? What are you talking about?

Honeycomb: First of all, I'm Honeycomb, and I'm not dense, I'm persistent! If my words had no effect on you last week, then why did you come out to save my skin tonight?

Midnight: Those girls just bother me. If you think I was repaying the favor, then you couldn't be more wrong.

Honeycomb: -continues to smile- That's EXACTLY what I think!

Midnight: -sighs-...Look. How can I make you understand this? I don't want a partner….I don't NEED a partner, especially not someone like you. We are two completely different people. You're peppy and cheery, and I'm broody and distant. This would not work out.

Honeycomb: It CAN'T work out if you don't even try to work WITH IT.

Midnight: …...That is the most intelligible thing you've said to me yet.

Honeycomb: Hehe! Just trying to swing your vote!

Midnight: …..Even if I were to consider it, you let yourself get punked out there, pretty easily, actually.

Honeycomb: Says the girl who has lost matches because of jelly AND a balloon. One of those was against ME, by the way.

Midnight: Oh, I recall. And don't think bringing it up to my face will help your chances. The only thing that will help is me, giving you the beating of your life.

Honeycomb: Beat me up if you must, but another thing we have in common right now, is those two divas! They've attacked us BOTH after our matches, and neither of us have gotten the chance to get back at them.

Midnight: I know where this is going, so just say it.

Honeycomb: Frontline is coming up, and it's our BEST chance to get some revenge against Flitter and Cloudchaser. Beat me up after the match if you'd like, but let's beat THEM first! What do you say?

Midnight: …..I cannot combat your points. God….fine. -Honeycomb squees, and holds out her hands yet again- I am NOT going to shake your hand. You got lucky in persuading me. It would be wise not to push that luck.

Honeycomb: Okay. -folds her hands over her crotch with a smile still- Thank you, though! You'll see. Together, we are going to take each other to the next level!

Midnight: Just make sure you enjoy this. I rarely ever let ANYBODY this close to me…-without another word, she walks off-

Honeycomb: -waiting until she's out of sight- YAAAAAAY! She went for it! -she begins running the other way through the hall- SHE WENT FOR IIIIIIIIIIIT-YAHOOOOOO!

Garble: Good for Honeycomb! Midnight can't be such a stick in the mud all her life!

Ahuizotl: Speaking of mud, Flitter and Cloudchaser may have just found themselves in some DEEP mud. This new team of Midnight Strike and Honeycomb could very well take them to their limit. Those girls can't cheat anymore!

*No chance in hell…* -the fans erupt into cheers-

Garble: Oho! I love hearing this music!

Ahuizotl: Me too! It means something big is about to happen, because HERE COMES THE BOSS.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE..WEEELCOME..the CHAIRMAN, of the EQUESTRIAN...WREEESTLING FEDERATIOOON...MIIIISSSSSSTERRRR..RICH!

-Mr. Rich powerwalks down the ramp as many fans in the front row bows to him. He acknowledges them with high fives-

Ahuizotl: The fans, showing the respect that the deity of the EWF so richly deserves…

Garble: Haha, RICHly!

Ahuizotl: -smirks- You haven't lost a step, you know that?

Garble: Would have to lose a leg for that to happen-AHAHAHAHA! -he slaps Ahuizotl on the shoulder- HAHA..ha..that's terrible.

-Mr. Rich enters the ring, thanking Madden as he gives him his microphone-

Crowd: THANK YOU, FILTHY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU, FILTHY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU, FILTHY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Mr. Rich: Normally! NOBODY would have the privilege of calling me Filthy...except you people. -the fans cheer as Filthy smiles- As we approach our 4th consecutive pay per view, Frontline, there are still matches to be made! And I'm out here to announce some...first of all, per his victory, an astounding NINE second victory, over Carnage champion Rumble...in 3 weeks time, Giz Hero WILL be given a shot, at the Carnage championship. -the fans cheer immensely- Also, after their little backstage meeting, the newly formed team of Honeycomb and Midnight Strike, will get their chance to stick it to Flitter and Cloudchaser. -cheers- And finally, Mr. Bill Nyeker's newly found students will be put to the test, against the men they attacked last week...DJ Z...and Neon Lights. -cheers- Now at least one more match will be added to the card, and that is Shining Armor vs Flash Sentry, and in our main event, we're going to decide who gets to pick the stipulation for said match. Who KNOWS what else could happen from here until Frontline?! I do know...what is going to happen right now...and that...is a DECISION. A very IMPORTANT decision, and it's in regards to the marquee match for Lunacy at Frontline….and for that decision to be made, I need the Crater Chick champion, Cadance to come out here. -Mr. Rich steps back, looking straight ahead at the ramp-

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…*

Garble: This is interesting.

-Cadance enters the arena with the Crater Chick championship around her waist-

Ahuizotl: Cadance is set to face Sunset Shimmer for the Eternal Womens championship at Frontline...in a STRAP Match!

Garble: That match type makes me so giddy! Two beautiful women, each with a leather strap tied around their wrists, whipping and whipping and whipping and whip-

Ahuizotl: They get it, man...they get it.

Garble: I CAN'T WAIT!

-Cadance enters the ring, and shakes Mr. Rich's hand before being handed a microphone by a ring crew member-

Mr. Rich: Cadance. -smiles-

Cadance: -nods- Mr. Rich.

Mr. Rich: Let's cut to the chase. In three weeks, you're representing Lunacy in its main event against Sunset Shimmer….-crowd boos, breaking out into a "SUNSLUT SHITTER" chant soon, which causes Mr. Rich to snicker- Alright, that's gold….and speaking of gold, that match is for the Eternal Womens championship. Speaking of even MORE gold...you are the current Crater Chick champion, Cadance.

Cadance: I beat that bitch Sunset for it, and I'll take her other title at Frontline! -crowd cheers-

Crowd: CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE!

Mr. Rich: Well now see, here's why I need you out here….the first step in creating the EWF, was writing the rulebook. Wrestling would be chaos without rules, right? Well, one rule I added in, was that a superstar could not hold two singles titles at once...nor could they challenge for a title if they already had another one…-many fans "OH" at this, as Cadance's mood deflates ten fold- I tried my best to get this rule overturned, but the board of directors said it couldn't take effect for at least a year after the company had launched….I think you know what this means, Cadance…

-Cadance lowers her head, looking off to the side-

Mr. Rich: I'm going to give you a choice, though…-Cadance looks up- You can continue to defend the Crater Chick championship with pride...but in doing so, you will have lost your match with Sunset at Frontline. We need a title match, too, so I can't just change it into non-title...or, option 2...you could hand the Crater Chick championship over to me, yet your match with Sunset is still on for Frontline, and it IS for the Eternal Womens championship….

-Cadance pauses for a long while-

Mr. Rich: I'll...give you a week to come up with your ans-Cadance stops Mr. Rich from exiting the ring by blocking her arm in his path-

Cadance: No, sir...that won't be necessary….-she takes her title off her waist, and holds it in both hands, looking at it- I've made a lot of history with this championship…-she looks at Mr. Rich- It was...my first championship...and when I won it a few weeks ago, I became the first person in EWF history to win the same title TWICE. -fans cheers, as Mr. Rich nods-...there's always more history to be made, though….so I'm gonna give you this, -she puts the title around Mr. Rich's shoulder- you can put it on the line in whatever way you wish...and at three weeks at Frontline! I'm going to beat Sunset Shimmer's ass, ONE MORE TIME! -fans cheer so much- And I'm going to make HISTORY, YET AGAIN...because I'm going to win the Eternal Womens championship, and become the first person to EVER win TWO different titles! -more cheers-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Ahuizotl: That's HUGE! And VERY respectable!

Cadance: Mr. Rich, THANK YOU, and to whoever becomes the next Crater Chick champion...congratulations. I'm on to bigger and better things! -Cadance exits the ring with an accepting smile, as Mr. Rich nods and applauds her-

Mr. Rich: Cadance, everybody! -the fans cheer- The very first TWO time champion in the EWF! Now, as for my last announcement...it's about this very title. Because I KNEW Cadance was going to hand it in. I mean, a chance to win the Eternal Womens championship AND get her hands on Sunset Shimmer again?! It was simply too much for her to give up, I'm sure. Sunset Shimmer held this belt once, too...do you all remember how she got it? General Manager Luna..simply..HANDED it to her! -crowd boos- EXACTLY. Now that I'm around, crap like that isn't going to happen! The next Crater Chick champion...is going to EARN it…-cheers- and here's how! Starting next month, there is going to be an EIGHT woman tournament, where the winner, will be crowned the brand new Crater Chick champion...two women have already qualified for it tonight, that being Fleur De Lis, and Flitter. More qualifying matches will take place next week, and in the weeks leading up to the beginning of the tournament. This is all for right now, thank you for your time! -Mr. Rich waves to the crowd as the audience cheers and sends him to the back with a rousing ovation-

Garble: Did you hear that, 'Zotl?! We're going to be having a TOURNAMENT in order to decide who is going to pick up where Cadance left off!

Ahuizotl: I sure did. Cadance made the right decision, but I feel that Mr. Rich did the same in setting it up! THIS is how you earn a championship, folks!

Garble: Whoever wins it, is going to have to go through a series of matches just to get their hands on the title. That IS the essence of a true championship victory...good call, Mr. Rich!

*Backstage*

-We are joining a conversation currently in progress, as both Flitter and Cloudchaser each stand by a different side of Giz Hero-

Flitter: That's not too surprising...I was BORN to be a champion…

Cloudchaser: -giggles- You're right, sis! Come to think of it….you looked like championship material last week, Gizzy...-

Flitter: -also giggles- H'yeah! -she plays with the towel around his neck a bit- You were GREAT…looks like we're BOTH going to be holding gold real soon….

Giz Hero: Heh...jumping bandwagons so soon? I've only been back a week, and ALREADY I'm getting swamped by deception around here…

Cloudkicker: Aww, come on Gizzy! Whatever happened in the past is the past….we really do think you're gonna do BIG things!

Hero: Yeah, NOW...after I come back to work with no acne, sweet ring gear, and contacts you both COINCIDENTALLY come knocking on my door…

Flitter: It's really not that! The old you was GREAT!

Cloudchaser: Yeah! Now you've just got your head on straight, and you looked DAMN good out there last week to prove it…

Flitter: I know right?! It only took NINE seconds with Rumble to make you a star!

Giz Hero: You're right….I DO have my head on straight….I'm more focused, more hungry, and a LOT less gullible...that means, I'm not buying this, girls...I know you're tight with Rumble. You're only here so I take my eyes off the prize when Frontline comes around, ensuring Rumble an easy victory. That's not going to happen, though…

Flitter: It's really not that...yeah, we're friends with Rumble, so what? Can't we want someone else to succeed, too?

Hero: You're not going to fool me with this "fake friendship" nonsense. The last time we met, you embarrassed me by pinning me in the middle of the ring…-he looks at Cloudchaser, he smiles in a "please forgive me" sort of way- I'll never forget that...I'm not here to be victimized anymore. I'm stronger than both of you could've ever IMAGINED…

Flitter: -smiles- We would love if you could show us some of that strength tonight…

Hero: Oh, I intend to...you're going to be out there with Bulk Biceps? -they nod- Fine. Just keep your nose out of my business….you were right about one other thing...Rumble's stock is falling, and the rise of Giz Hero...is almost upon us…-he walks away-

Cloudchaser: I can't believe he turned us down like that! Are we really THAT nasty that he can't even trust us?

Flitter: -frowns- Yeah, it sucks…

Cloudchaser: -smiles- He's so hot, though!

Flitter: -suddenly smiles as well- Oh, I KNOW! Still really cheesy, though.

Cloudchaser: I thought it was kind of clever…-smiles again-

Flitter: Might want to stop admiring. Bulk is gonna wanna use us as weights again….

Cloudchaser: -rolls her eyes- Ugh, right…-the sisters walk off-

Garble: We'lll see just what Giz Hero is made of, as he faces the towering Bulk Biceps...NEXT!

*Commercial*

-Back in the ring, Bulk Biceps continues to lift Flitter and Cloudchaser up in the air with one arm each-

Ahuizotl: Bulk Biceps, continuing to get some last minute workouts in before his match.

Garble: And we saw backstage that Flitter wasn't really surprised at all to see herself put into that Crater Chick championship tournament.

Ahuizotl: Let's just forget about the fact that she cheated to win...even so, yes, she's in it, but with victories over Twilight Sparkle and Lightning Dust, I suppose she SHOULDN'T be surprised.

Garble: Those are career making wins indeed. Let's see if Bulk Biceps can get one of those tonight, as well…

*Since they wanna know…* -an array of cheers flood the Lunacy Asylum-

Ahuizotl: Or THIS man!

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 228 POOOOUNDS...GIIIIIIIIIZ...HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!

-Giz Hero walks to the ring with hoodie on heck, and towel around neck, all purpose-

Garble: Not sure if I agree with Giz Hero essentially THROWING Flitter and Cloudchaser to the curb, but I guess it's a testament to how FOCUSED he is on his career right now!

Ahuizotl: And he has every right to be. He returned last week, and IMMEDIATELY ushered himself into the big leagues with an ASTOUNDING NINE second victory over RUMBLE, the CARNAGE CHAMPION!

Garble: It was the FIRST, and BIGGEST win of this young man's career! That could all change in three weeks if he can topple the champ, though.

Ahuizotl: Rumble was on an absolute ROLL since becoming champion, but Giz Hero completely DERAILED all of his momentum with just ONE move!

Garble: That's right, that swinging uppercut in the corner. It was so nice to look at, but it is ANYTHING but pretty when it connects with your jaw! This is a test for Giz Hero tonight, however. There ain't no way he's beating Bulk Biceps in 9 seconds, so he's going to have to debut some new moves here.

Ahuizotl: And he will, trust me. He didn't spend a month in training just to come back a one trick pony.

-Hero grabs his towel, removing it off with velocity while putting his head up at the same time, which causes his hood to go flying off his head. He then removes his jacket as Bulk Biceps lays down Flitter and Cloudchaser, they both exiting the ring and turning their attention to Giz Hero. Hero catches them waving at him as she tosses his entrance gear outside of the ring, though he pays them no mind-

Garble: Wow...I wouldn't be able to just ignore those two lovely ladies…

Ahuizotl: They wouldn't talk to you anyway, boy…

Garble: You can't call me boy anymore, 'Zotl! I've survived an Arby's shift! I'm a MAAAAAAAAAN!

Ahuizotl: ...I guess you're right. Those shifts were NIGHTMARES….-shivers-

Match 3: Bulk Biceps w/ Flitter and Cloudchaser vs Giz Hero

-Immediately after the bell rings, Hero runs at Bulk, nailing him with a big boot and sending him back first into the corner, the crowd electric already-

Garble: Oh jeez! He's got the big man reeling already!

-As Bulk gets out of the corner, Hero backs up to the middle of the ring, and when Bulk meets him in it, time stands still as Hero reaches down and LIFTS Bulk Biceps up over his head!-

Garble: Oh...OH FUUUUUUCK!

-The crowd is out of their seats, many of them with shocked expressions as Giz Hero walks in a circle around the ring with Bulk Biceps still held above his head-

Ahuizotl: THIS! THIS! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!

Garble: THE SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH, OF A MAN CALLED HERO! -Giz Hero SLAMS Bulk Biceps into the mat with a successful scoop slam, as the crowd is going insane-

Crowd: THAT WAS *CLAP CLAP* FU-CKING *CLAP CLAP* AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* HAT WAS *CLAP CLAP* FU-CKING *CLAP CLAP* AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* HAT WAS *CLAP CLAP* FU-CKING *CLAP CLAP* AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: A NEW CHANT! THIS GUY JUST GOT A NEW CHANT TO BE INVENTED!

Ahuizotl: And it couldn't be MORE TRUE! REPLAYS. WE NEED THEM NOW!

-Giz Hero screams out at the crowd as they begin chanting "HE-RO." We are shown replays, replays, and MORE replays of his incredible feat of strength-

Garble: Good...GOD!

-Hero turns around and notices that Biceps has recovered in another corner. Stepping back behind him, Hero runs directly at him, hitting Biceps with the swinging uppercut that beat Rumble last week-

Ahuizotl: There it is! The move that created such a blemish on Rumble's resume!

Garble: He's STILL STANDING! After such a WICKED shot!

-Hero yells once again as Biceps backs out from the corner. Hero springboards off the ropes from inside the ring, twisting himself in mid-air and launching himself right at Bicep's chin once again with another spinning uppercut-

Garble: What AGILITY! And now the big man's down!

-Hooking his leg, Giz Hero lays down into the cover, counting along with the 1...2….3!-

Ahuizotl: If there were any doubters before, they're all washed away now!

Madden: Here is YOOOOUR WINNER….GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ...HEEEEEEROOOOOOO!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser applaud so hard their boobs collide with each other in their shirts, and the fans are as loud as they've ever been inside the Asylum-

Garble: I cannot BELIEVE what we've seen here tonight, 'Zotl! He didn't beat Bulk Biceps in 9 seconds, but he sure as hell DID beat him in less than a MINUTE!

Ahuizotl: He's ready. He's so ready it hurts. This kid's name is Hero, and you may have joked about it before, but after tonight, there's not a more appropo name in this company!

Garble: This kid...he-he-he….he's not even 230, and he lifted Bulk Biceps, who is 327 INTO the air, and he fucking SLAMMED him down! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU CALL THAT BESIDES IMPRESSIVE? I CAN'T FIND A BETTER FUCKING WORD FOR IT!

Ahuizotl: A month ago this kid didn't even look like he could lift a pebble, and look at how far he's come!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser enter the ring, and Flitter walks up and kisses Hero right on the cheek. The crowd "OOOOHHHs" and many cheer as Cloudchaser puts her hands over her mouth-

Garble: Ahaha! Get it, Hero! Get it!

-Hero's eyes bulge as he continues to allow Flitter's lips on his cheek-

Ahuizotl: And to the victor goes the spoils…

-After a long time, Flitter finally backs away from Hero, putting her hands behind her back. Cloudchaser looks at her with a "you didn't" smile. We can almost see a small smile fork on Hero's face, but he gets knocked to the floor from behind before that smile can form-

Ahuizotl: It's Rumble!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser's jaws drop in a "what why fuck" way. As Rumble begins punching Hero in the head. Flitter and Cloudchaser get Rumble off of Hero-

Flitter: WHAT THE HELL, RUMBLE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!

Rumble: -He lightly shoves Flitter away, but she lands in Cloudchaser's arm- Why don't you take his advice and stay out of OUR damn business?! -Rumble sizes up Hero, knocking him back down to the mat with the Beauty Shot as he gets to his feet. Flitter cries and gets to her knees, trying to hold Hero's head in her arms before Bulk Biceps picks her up off of the mat, Flitter kicking and screaming-

Rumble: -Leaning down to meet Flitter and Bulk's grasp- Didn't you hear me? Stay. Out. Of. Our. BUSINESS. -he looks past Bulk at Cloudchaser- That goes for you, too! -Cloudchaser puts her arms up- Stay. AWAY FROM HIM! Take them backstage, Bulk….

-Bulk nods, picking up Cloudchaser in his other arm, but she seems to like the treatment and takes it better than Flitter, who is still kicking and screaming-

Ahuizotl: And here we see the jealousy of Rumble taking its full effect...once again, someone other than him is getting all the spotlight, so he has to come out and ruin it!

Garble: Man, what a buzz-kill! The kid beats a MASTODON in less than a minute, and even better, he scores a kiss from Flitter! He doesn't even get to enjoy it!

-Rumble does what Flitter did, which is hold Hero's head in one arm instead of two, as he is shoving the Carnage championship into his face with the other arm-

Rumble: You see this, HERO?! You'll never have this! You'll never have the title! You'll never have the girl! You'll never have ANYTHING as long as I'm around! You will not make your success story out of me! I am the Carnage Champion! -He smacks the title into Hero's head, it falling to the mat limp. Rumble then stands over Gizmo, title in one hand raises high, cell phone in the other, snapping many glorious selfies-

Ahuizotl: Rumble, making sure that Giz Hero doesn't get to enjoy his victory, or his post match kiss….

Garble: I think you got it, 'Zotl, it's jealousy, and nothing but it! It's the fact that he's gorgeous, yet Giz Hero is the one getting all the attentions from the ladies! It's the fact that HE'S the champion, but Giz Hero is the one doing all these spectacular things...I think Rumble is continuing to underestimate this kid, and he SHOULDN'T….

Ahuizotl: No, he definitely shouldn't. Rumble needs to take Giz Hero VERY seriously in his reincarnation…

Garble: Then again, after tonight...so does Giz Hero. It's a two way street, and one of them is a dead end. At Frontline, we'll see who hits that dead end…

*Interview Area*

-For the second time tonight, Silver Shill adjusts his tie as he prepares for another interview-

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, my guests at this time...NION Lights! -grins- Gentlemen, first of all, what is your response towards being granted a match against the two men that attacked you last week, Xavier Kendrick and Dwight Dawson?

Neon Lights: You know, you can take off all the makeup and sparkly pants you want. At the end of the day, one of them is still a clown-

DJ Z: And the other is still a straight up relic of the past!

Neon: And at the helm of it all is that jabberwock talking jackass, Bill Nyeker. Yeah, that's right, I know big words, too! Just because YOU do doesn't make you smart. And speaking of the past, them two are dealing with the complete opposite...me and Z, we're the FUTURE. And Kendrick, Dawson, whatever names they wanna go by, be our guests. It doesn't matter…

DJ Z: Because in three weeks at Frontline, we're going to remind them of their former selves.

Neon: That's right, because when we beat them...they're once again...going to be LOSERS...just like old times!

DJ Z: And as far as the ten man tag later tonight...me and Neon will BE there! It's going to be like a big old rave with all those people in the ring at once! And THAT, is me and Neon's SPECIALTY….

Neon: And whoever else Flash wants as partners, that's cool with us. And if he can't find two others, that's cool too. Me and Z are no strangers to having the odds stacked against us….

DJ Z: And, OF COURSE, getting the chance to wreck SLIME's shit is ALWAYS a consolation prize! BERPBERPBERPBEEEEEERRRRRP! -DJ Z pats Silver on the shoulder before he and Neon walk off-

-Back out to the ring, the fans are cheering as Tom is rising from beneath the ramp. On it, are Maud...and Berry Punch!-

Berry Punch: -whistles- Damn, Maud! This sure as hell beats my Chevy!

Maud: Tom beats ANY other mode of transportation. And all he needs to keep running is lovings from his rock queen...don't you sexy boy? -Maud nuzzles the top of Tom's frame with an expressionless face- Yeah you do, you naughty little fu-

Berry: Calm down, Sedusa...I think he's hard enough already…

Maud: Haha. That was great. Haha.

Berry: ….Are you lying?

Maud: I get that a lot. No, it was really quite funny. Come on, though, I've got a match. Hold on tight, Berry. -Maud clicks her heels against Tom, and he begins rolling-

Berry: Oh SHIT! A bull is NOTHING compared to this!

Garble: It's great to see these two getting along.

Ahuizotl: I wonder if Berry ever gets frustrated with Maud's dry demeanor…

Garble: Of fucking COURSE she does!

Ahuizotl: She hasn't cursed her out yet, so she's progressing well I suppose.

-Tom lands into the ring after a hop, Berry falling off-

Maud: Berry. Are you okay?

Berry: -putting a thumbs up in the air as her face is stuck to the mat- 9 seconds….I did it, by golly!

Maud: Heh. -hops off- Good. Get out of the ring now.

Berry: -dizzy- Uh huh…dead 'em knock!

*Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful!* -the crowd begins booing immensely-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS! DIAAAAMOND...TIIIIIIARAAAAA!

Garble: And of course, Diamond's BFFs, Turf and Silver Spoon won't be at ringside for this match, as they are preparing for their tag team title match against Lyra and Bon Bon.

Ahuizotl: And that's sure to be a hell of a match, as is this!

Garble: And let's not forget what Diamond is walking into in three weeks at Frontline with Scootaloo…

Ahuizotl: Absolutely not. Three Stages of HELL! Boss Knuckles on a pole, first blood, and I Quit….three brutal match stipulations, but only one of those gals is going to come out the victor.

Garble: Likely, though, neither of them will ever be the same again…

Ahuizotl: That could very well be the harsh reality they must face, but you had to figure it would come to this sooner or later. Those two have been at each other's throats for YEARS...this is the only way I could think to solve it!

-Diamond enters the ring, ignoring the middle fingers thrown her way by Berry Punch from outside the ring, putting her palm out in front of her and flipping her hair back-

Ahuizotl: Diamond actually PINNED Maud Pie a few weeks ago in a 6 woman tag, so we know that Maud CAN be beaten.

Garble: Diamond cheated in that match, but a win is a win. Take it anyway you can.

Match 4: Maud w/ Berry Punch vs Diamond Tiara

-Maud runs at Diamond immediately after the bell, which causes Diamond to back up against the ropes, leaning much of her body outside the ring-

Diamond: GET HER AWAY FROM ME! DO YOUR JOB!

-The referee backs Maud up, which allows Diamond to kick her in the gut and down to the mat-

Diamond: THANK YOU!

Garble: So shrill...at least she thanked the referee, though.

-10 minutes later-

-Maud Irish whips Diamond, but as Diamond hits the ropes, she exits the ring, walking up to Berry Punch and slapping her, the fans "OHHHHH"ing and then booing her-

Diamond: YOU DON'T FLIP OFF THE PRINCESS! -She turns her attention back to the ring, stepping off the apron. She gets thrown back in over the top rope by Maud, though-

Ahuizotl: I see she's been getting shouting lessons from Turf…

Garble: She's a spoiled brat, 'Zotl. They make the BEST screamers!

-Maud sets up to hit Diamond with a big move, but Berry runs in as Diamond gets to her feet and takes her down to the mat with a Zseht Press, the crowd cheering as the bell rings, Berry sending rights and lefts down at Diamond, who is doing her best to block them-

Garble: Berry Punch couldn't hold in her anger, but that's gonna cost her new friend the match!

Ahuizotl: Can you blame her after that unprovoked attack from Diamond?!

Garble: Well, she DID flip Diamond off...then again, who HASN'T she done that to?

-Maud stands back and lets Berry gets her shots in-

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

-Maud gets off Diamond, and leans down, awaiting her return to her feet-

Garble: I think we know what's coming next!

-When Diamond gets up, Berry kicks her in the gut, but before she can hit the Bar Tab, Diamond pushes her away, causing Berry to hit Maud, knocking her to the mat-

Berry: Shit! -Berry turns around and eats a Diamond Cutter from Diamond herself-

Ahuizotl: Oh man! Berry planted!

-Diamond scurries out of the ring before Maud can attack her. Diamond begins laughing as she backpedals up the ramp as Maud checks on Berry-

Diamond: That's just a sample of what I'm going to do to that midget Scootaloo! -Diamond says to the crowd, laughing more as they boo her mercilessly-

Crowd: SCOOTS IS GONNA-FUCK YOU UP! SCOOTS IS GONNA-FUCK YOU UP! SCOOTS IS GONNA-FUCK YOU UP! SCOOTS IS GONNA-FUCK YOU UP!

Diamond: Whatever, LOOOOSERS! HAHAHAHA!

Ahuizotl: What a pleasant young lady…

Garble: That Diamond Cutter, while it is great to watch, was anything BUT pleasant for Berry….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER, by DISQUALIFICATION….DIIIAAAMOOOOND...TIIIIARAAAA!

-Diamond throws her arms up in the air with a smirk as the fans continue to pile on the boos-

Ahuizotl: And that three stages of hell match will be ANYTHING but pleasant come Frontline...it looks like Diamond is ready, though.

Garble: She's always confident. Scootaloo won't back down, though! She's as tough as nails!

*Interview Area*

Silver: My guests at this time, are the women who are up next, going to be challenging Turf and Silver Spoon for their Chick Combo titles...Lyra, and Bon Bon!

-The camera pans to a smiling Bon Bon and a grinning Lyra, holding hands-

Silver: Ladies, this may be surprising, but...this is the first time you've EVER conducted an interview on EWF television...why do you think that is?

Bon Bon: I don't mean to beat the one to bring it up, but me and Lyra have seen the looks...I think it's quite obvious why we were held down for a while, and why we're just now getting the chance to address the fans.

Silver: Is it...because you're both…?

Bon Bon: It's okay to say it. Yes, it's because we're lesbians.

Lyra: And tonight, we're facing one of our most profound haters...Turf. She's always mocked us for being together…-narrows her eyebrows-

Bon Bon: And it is going to be our PRIVILEGE to shut her up, once and for all tonight, and take her and Silver Spoon's titles!

Lyra: They may be champions, and they're friends. And there might be sisters like Flitter and Cloudchaser that are a tag team...but me and Bon Bon don't even NEED the titles to know that we're the GREATEST tag team there is…

Silver: And why is that?

Bon Bon: Because…-she turns to Lyra, holding both of her hands- We're lovers...the ultimate tag team partners. Always by each other's sides…

Lyra: In the ring.

Bon Bon: And out of it.

Lyra: And whenever one of us is in trouble…

Bon Bon: We'll be there to help.

Lyra: And whether we win or lose..

Bon Bon: We celebrate.

Lyra: Because we're partners…

Both: To the end….-Lyra and Bon Bon kiss each other-

Silver: Awww….I support you gals, by the way. Good luck to you both!

-They end the kiss-

Lyra: Thanks, Silver. It means a lot.

-The two lovers walk off hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes lovingly-

Silver: -looking at the camera happily- The Chick Combo titles are on the line...next!

*Commercial*

Madden: -as the bell rings- The following TAG TEAM CONTEST, is TWO...out of THREEE FALLS! And, is for the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOOOOOOO...CHAMPIONSHIIIIP! -the crowd cheers, and the cheers get even louder as Bon Bon and Lyra's music hits-

Madden: Introducing THE CHALLENGERS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 260 POOOUNDS! The team of LYRA! Aaaand BON BOOOON!

Ahuizotl: After that interview just a few minutes ago, I have even a greater admiration for these two.

Garble: It was very heartfelt. A lot more emotional than anything Turf could put together. But I'm sorry, that isn't going to win Lyra and Bon Bon the titles. Don't TELL us about good of a team you are...show us!

Ahuizotl: They WERE showing us at Final Reckoning, until Turf got her and Silver Spoon UNINTENTIONALLY disqualified!

Garble: You're right, they could've became champs on this night. That's why this is a 2 out of 3 falls match. Turf getting herself DQ'ed twice in a row would just be idiotic.

Ahuizotl: Her and Spoon would sure lose all their credibility as champs if that were to happen.

-Lyra and Bon Bon do their usual entrance, it not getting interrupted this week-

-The fans cheer as the couple kisses and enters the ring, but boos seep in as Diamond Tiara's theme song plays-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 239 POOOUNDS! They are, the CHICK. COMBOOOOOO...CHAMPIIIIOOONS...TURF! Aaaand SIIIILVER SPOOON!

Ahuizotl: Despite their tactics at the pay per view, Turf and Silver Spoon have been very impressive as Chick Combo champions.

Garble: They are coming up on 3 months as champions. That might not seem like much, but with so many great tag teams on Lunacy, I'd say it's a reign worthy of praise.

Ahuizotl: It very well could end here tonight, though. Lyra and Bon Bon seem focused….

Garble: You may be right….

Turf: 3 FALLS? HA! YOU COULD GIVE THOSE DYKES 100 FALLS AND THEY STILL WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PIN US ONCE! -The crowd boos so much- BOO, BOO BLACK SHEEP, HAVE YOU ANY DICKS? NO FUCKS, NO FUCKS, YOU'RE ALL JUST HICKS! AHAHAHAHA! -Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring laughing. They aggressively hand the ref their titles-

Ahuizotl: What is with the Mean Girls and yelling?

Garble: At least Silver Spoon just does her annoying laugh.

Ahuizotl: She's annoying PERIOD….

Crowd: WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WHERE'S YOUR DIA-PER? *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

-Silver gets flustered and her cheeks turn red-

Turf: YOU ALL HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! UH, CHANT! YOU ALL STILL WET THE BED, SHITTY FUCKS!

Garble: Haha! They're still chanting it!

Ahuizotl: I couldn't even really hear what Turf said over it, either!

Garble: Must be some powerful chants, then! But then again, you're an old fart anyway.

Ahuizotl: An old fart that pinned a world class athlete last week.

Garble: Fine, fine, you're right. You were actually in the match longer than me, so I'll give you your due.

Ahuizotl: I eat fig newtons to keep in shape.

Garble: Oh you sick bastard…

-The referee raises the tag titles in the air, before handing them to the timekeeper and ringing the bell-

Match 5: Chick Combo Championship: Turf and Silver Spoon vs Lyra and Bon Bon

-8 minutes later-

-Lyra Irish whips Silver Spoon into Turf's corner, and as Silver hits the rope, Turf blind tags herself in by slapping Silver's shoulder. Lyra lays down on her stomach as Silver hops over her and Bon Bon pulls down the top rope, Silver tumbling down to the floor below.

Lyra then hops back to her feet and rolls Turf into a small package as she enters the ring-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd cheers as Lyra escapes the pin on her knees, throwing her hands in the air as Turf holds her hands over her head, shocked-

Garble: Holy crap! Lyra caught Turf as she was getting in the ring!

Madden: The first fall has been secured by Lyra and Bon Bon!

Ahuizotl: One more pinfall or submission and we've got NEW tag team champions!

-7 minutes later-

-Bon Bon and Turf are in the ring. Bon Bon is attempting to secure the titles with her finisher, the Candy Wrapper, but Turf escapes and grabs onto Bon Bon's shoulder with a hand each, driving her back into Turf's knees. But that's not all. Turf then flips Bon Bon over her knees and locks in a crossface submission hold, the crowd "OHHHHs."-

Ahuizotl: Ouch OUUUCH! I've never seen this before!

Garble: It was a Backstabber into a Crossface! Both moves that work over the back of your opponent! Bon Bon isn't anywhere close to the ropes, either!

-The score is tied up as Bon Bon frantically beats her hand against the mat after 16 more seconds, the crowd boos-

Ahuizotl: Good to know that it seems like Turf has a chip on her shoulder after that DQ at Final Reckoning. She is looking to erase that from our memories, and that LETHAL finisher should help!

Garble: Turf calls herself "The Boss," and she's got the gold to prove it….

Ahuizotl: If you're referring to those "Boss Knuckles," I sure hope they don't make an appearance in this match...

Garble: If Turf gets desperate, they very likely WILL….

-4 minutes later-

-Now Lyra and Silver Spoon share the ring. Lyra kicks Silver in the gut, and hooks her neck for the Corgscrew Neckbreaker-

Ahuizotl: We're about to have new champions!

-All of a sudden, we hear the creepy piano keys, and multiple flashing images, ending with a "DEH!" The crowd comes alive yet again as the lantern is lit, and the face of Amay Wythyst is seen, her family appears behind her-

Amay: ….We're here….-she blows the lantern out, but then the lights come on.

At this time, Lyra has already let go of Silver Spoon, and is staring up at the titantron, waiting for something to happen. Something DOES happen, and that is Silver Spoon rolling Lyra up from behind. Turf is on the other side grabbing the foot of Bon Bon as she desperately tries to get into the ring, but it's not enough as the dreaded three count is made a reality. The fans immediately begin booing as the bell rings and Turf runs over to the timekeeper's area, grabbing both her and Silver's titles and running over to the ramp as Silver slides out-

Garble: And they stole the win!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS, and STILl! CHICK COMBOOO CHAMPIOOONS...TURF! AAAAAND SIIIILVER SPOOOON!

Ahuizotl: Thanks to the sudden presence of the Wythyst Family, Lyra and Bon Bon were screwed out of the Chick Combo titles AGAIN!

Garble: It was a great effort, though. A terrific effort! I'm not a betting man, but if those piano keys wouldn't have hit, I'm willing to bet that we would've had new tag team champions at least 30 seconds ago!

Ahuizotl: That's not how it went down, unfortunately...that's not how it went down at all…

-Turf hugs Silver Spoon as she looks at the ring, laughing at Lyra and Bon Bon-

Turf: GREATEST TAG TEAM MY ASS! THAT'S US! RIGHT HERE! -Her and Silver Spoon raise up their belts- YOU CAN'T DENY IT! -They make their way out of the arena as the crowd cheers Lyra and Bon Bon's performance. Bon Bon gets on her knees and hugs Lyra, who is sitting in the ring in a depressed state, from behind-

Ahuizotl: As they said backstage, though...they're still together in the end. You can't get these two, down!

Garble: At least not for long. -smiles- I'm happy for them. This couldn't have gone the way they planned, though…

-A few seconds later, the intro sequence of the Wythyst Family plays once again, and the lights go out on the "DEH!"-

Ahuizotl: It might have just gotten EVEN worse than they have planned….

-When the lights come back on, we see Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan in the ring-

Garble: There they are! -Rowan throws off her sheep mask, and begins beating up Lyra and Harper begins pummeling Bon Bon- It's the Wythyst Family!

-After a good beatdown of the partners, Harper puts a hand on Rowan's neck, and they both look out at Amay, who has been watching gleefully from her rocking chair. She tells them to get them, as Lyra and Bon Bon had rolled outside. Harper and Rowan exit the ring.

Harper picks up Bon Bon, and after a nice shot from Bon Bon, Harper shoves her neck first into the steps, the fans wincing at the impact-

Harper then walks over and slams Bon Bon's head into the steps a few more times. Meanwhile, Rowan wraps a hand around the side of Lyra's face, chucking her into the ring. Harper does the same with Bon Bon.

Harper and Rowan walk over to Amay. Amay gets up from her chair, patting both of them on the shoulder before walking up the stairs and entering the ring, Harper and Rowan not far behind as they enter through the ropes.

Rowan notices Bon Bon getting up in the corner, so she runs at her with a running body splash. Rowan then gets on her knees, catching Bon Bon in her arms and lashing out at her with an array of headbutts. Amay has to finally get Rowan off of Bon Bon after about 15 seconds, with Bon Bon's head bleeding-

Ahuizotl: -solenly- Oh my God…

-Amay looks down at Bon Bon, taking off her fedora and shaking her hair. She then walks over to Lyra who is crawling on her knees. Amay holds her arms out before looking at the crowd and chuckling. She then picks Lyra and up and dips her, sticking her tongue out wildly before kissing Lyra on the forehead, and dropping her with a Swinging reverse STO. Amay then directs Harper and Rowan to drag Bon Bon by the feet over to her fallen lover. Harper and Rowan then lay Bon Bon on top of Lyra, Amay wickedly smiling-

Garble: What a message these three women are making here in the EWF…

-Amay pulls out a microphone, the fans cheering already-

Amay: This world...this world can be such a cold...a cold, cold...dark and lonely place...if allow yourself to be BLINDED...by all these ALLUSIONS...haha...and what are..what are you so AFRAID of, man? -giggles- FEAR NOT! THE ARMY OF WOLVES LED BY THE SHEEP. FEAR THE ARMY OF SHEEP...led...by the wolves…-she rolls her eyes back into her head before smiling- And ain't'chu….TIIIRED of runnin', little laaamb? Haha…-he puts an arm out to the side- I think it's time for you to...come on HOME...come on home…-she drops to her knees, looking down at the bodies beneath her very nose- Twist...follow...the buzzards…-she drops the mic, smirking at the camera as she outstretches her arms, looking up as Harper looks down at her savior, and Rowan stares off into the distance-

*DEH!*

-We go back over to the announce table, where both Ahuizotl and Garble look speechless-

Garble: ...What else can be said? The Wythyst Family are officially the CREEPIEST entity in all of the EWF..

Ahuizotl: And their message may be confusing, but it is certain to send chills down the spines of many.

Garble: All we know is they want Twist to "come home"...

Ahuizotl: And whatever that means, Twist would be wise to follow.

Ahuizotl: And speaking of following, we have to follow up that...event, with our MAIN event. A 10 man tag team match: EGO, SLIME, and Shining Armor vs Flash Sentry, NION Lights, and two more partners of his choosing.

Garble: Hopefully Flash can find two more partners. I'd hate to be outnumbered against the 5 dudes he's facing…

Ahuizotl: Well, we'll see his Flash and NION Lights can meet their 5 team quota, because that match is NEXT!

*Commercial break*

-Back from break, everyone is already in the ring. Sunset and Fleur have chosen to accompany their "clients" to the ring, Sunset and Shining furiously making out in front of the announce table-

Garble: This just in, ladies and gentlemen. In three weeks at Frontline, after back to back weeks of assault from the Wythyst Family, Lyra and Bon Bon will have a chance at redemption, as they face off against Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper!

Ahuizotl: We haven't seen those two hulky women do anything but mercilessly maul superstars here in the EWF. It'll be interesting to see if they can bring that same intensity to the ring.

Garble: But now, we move focus, and it's interesting to note now that this match could potentially turn into SEVEN on two with Fleur De Lis and Sunset at ringside.

Ahuizotl: I'm sure Flash expected this. I don't think he has two other partners, though...this could be disastrous…

-The referee shrugs, but before he can ring the bell…-

*No chance in hell….* -the crowd erupts in cheers-

Ahuizotl: Wait just a MINUTE!

-Filthy Rich appears on the ramp with a mic-

Mr. Rich: Hold on just a minute, referee! I've got just ONE announcement to make before you ring that bell! Flash, it appears you couldn't find two extra partners, correct? -Flash nods-

DJ Z: We got all we need, boss!

Mr. Rich: I'm sure you do, boys...may I make a few suggestions, however? I've taken the liberty of HAND-picking your two other partners….don't worry. They're on your side….ladies and gentlemen! The final two ingredients, in this 10 man tag team match! The newest signings..to Monday Night Lunacy! -Mr. Rich pauses before gesturing a hand behind him-

*All my life I've been searching for something…* -the crowd explodes into cheers, as ALL of Shining Armor's team is already throwing a fit. DJ Z throws up the "rock on" hands as Neon Lights begins clapping-

Garble: O-HOOOOOOOO MAN!

Ahuizotl: It's been quite a while, since we've heard that music!

-Vultarian and Overdrive appear on stage with, Vultarian with a huge smile and Overdrive with a determined grimace-

Garble: VULTARIAN AND OVERDRIVE! FIRED UNCEREMONIOUSLY BY LUNA! THEY'RE THE NEWEST SUPERSTARS!

Ahuizotl: This is BIG. This is REALLY BIG! Flash's team has a chance!

-Overdrive and Vultarian shake the hands of Mr. Rich, before running into the ring. Flash and NION Lights join them in clearing the ring of their opponents-

Garble: And Team Flash isn't backing down! The early retreat by Team Shining gives them signs of life!

-Overdrive and Flash walk up to the ropes, daring their opponents to get back in the ring. Shining and his teammates get into a circle and begin strategizing as Flash's team decided to let Neon Lights start the match-

Crowd: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

-Overdrive bows before the crowd, causing them to cheer-

Garble: I never would've expected this! Overdrive and Vultarian went from full-time commentators, to full-time WRESTLERS in the span of a week!

Ahuizotl: They're both going to be on the apron for now, as it looks like Snips and Neon Lights are going to kick this match off!

Main Event: NION Lights, Overdrive, Vultarian, and Flash Sentry vs SLIME, EGO, and Shining Armor w/ Fleur De Lis and Sunset Shimmer

-6 minutes later-

-Gustave Le Grand has DJ Z's neck trapped on the bottom rope. The referee had to force his boot off of the back of his neck before the count of 5. As the referee's back is turned, Fleur De Lis walks up and begins choking DJ Z with the bottom rope. The crowd boos, and by the time the referee turns around, she is back to checking her nails-

Ahuizotl: And it looks like you were spot-on with those 7 on 5 accusations, Garble! What a dirty tactic by Fleur De Lis!

Garble: Really smart to neutralize the quickest member of Shining Armor's team, though.

-8 minutes later-

-Fleur De Lis gets on the apron on Team Shining's side as Flash Sentry scales the top rope. Naturally, the ref goes to admonish her. Meanwhile, Sunset jumps up and clubs Flash in the back, causing him to fall on his nuts on the top turnbuckle, the fans booing-

Garble: Oh come on! That's at least the 6th time one of those women have made their presence felt in this match! Get them out of here!

Ahuizotl: The ref can only pay attention to so much, but you're right. This is ridiculous!

-Sunset twirls her hair as Shining hops off the apron, walking up to Sunset and licking her thighs. Sunset begins biting her lip, when all of a sudden she is attacked from behind by Cadance! The crowd is now cheering furiously-

Garble: Finally, some riot control!

-Sunset scurries away as Shining's body is a roadblock for Cadance. Sunset jumps over the barricade, her only means of escape being through the fans that despise her so. Cadance finally gets over Shining's body and hops over the barricade after her, Shining soon following-

Ahuizotl: And the team captain just left! Everything is sure to fall apart now!

-Snails turns around from looking at the chaos outside the ring, and he is caught with an Enziguri from Flash, who in the meantime had recovered from falling on the top rope. The crowd begins cheering as Flash crawls to meet the hand of...Overdrive-

Garble: And here comes the biggest member of Flash's team! 255 pounds of LITERAL metal muscle!

-Overdrive HOPS over the top rope, running at Snails and hitting him with a HURRICANRANA! The crowd goes nuts-

Ahuizotl: OH MY GOSH! What 255 pound man can do THAT?!

Garble: Looks like he's learned a few moves since being away from the ring!

-Neon Lights and DJ Z take out Gustave and Fancy Pants, who try to get the upperhand on Overdrive with dueling dropkicks, which sends the Combo of Carnage champs out of the ring. Vultarian then enters the ring and leapfrogs over Snips, who has just entered the ring. Vultarian lands on the ropes, and he then springboards to the outside, taking out EGO with a crossbody!-

Garble: Look at them go! They're all on FIRE!

-DJ Z and Neon Lights takes care of the invading Snips, vaulting him over the top rope. DJ Z stands by the ropes, awaiting Snips' arrival to his feet. When he gets up, DJ Z flies out onto him with a Corkscrew tope.

Overdrive gives a thumbs up, and then he is foolishly hit in the back by Snails, which doesn't even affect him. Overdrive pounds his chest, opting Snails to run the ropes, and on the rebound Overdrive nearlys breaks him in half with a Spinning side slam! Overdrive then backs up into the corner and allows Flash to slap his chest for the tag. Flash then stalks Snails in the ring, kicking him in the gut when he finally gets up-

Ahuizotl: I haven't been able to call this move in a while! -Flash hits Snails with an AWESOME looking Flash Flood!- THERE IT IS!

Garble: THE FLASH FLOOD! And it looks as if Team Shining's hopes of victory are being WASHED away!

-Flash turns Snails onto his back using his boot, and he then points at Overdrive, who is on the apron. Overdrive points at himself, confused, and when Flash seems to insist, Overdrive gladly takes the tag as the fans are still cheering. Overdrive goes up to the top rope-

Garble: Oh holy hell...what is this guy gonna do now?!

Ahuizotl: First a Hurricanrana, and now THIS?! We've never seen Overdrive...go up to the top rope!

-Overdrive holds up his hands high in the air, before jumping slightly and then launching himself into the air, flipping and crashing into Snails' abdomen!-

Garble: Holy FUCK! SHOOTING. STAR. PRESS!

Ahuizot: THIS CROWD IS GOING NUTS!

*1….2….3!* -the bell rings as Overdrive releases the pin, yelling out in victory as he climbs to the top rope once again, this time to celebrate rather than to inflict more punishment-

Garble: And Flash and company did it! Thanks in part to the UNEXPECTED aerodynamic prowess of the biggest damn dude on the team!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS! DJ Z! NEON LIGHTS! FLAAASH SENTRY! VUUULTARIAN! AAAAND OOOOOOOVEEEEERDRIIIIIIIVE!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: INDEED. IT. WAS! What a high pressured situation for Flash's team! They didn't even think they would HAVE a full effort, but then, out of NOWHERE came Overdrive and Vultarian!

Garble: I gotta admit...I expected a double-cross in this match….but, I'm so happy to say that I was WRONG! Overdrive and Vultarian came READY to take it to Luna's picks! To her BOYS! And BOY, did they EVER!

Ahuizotl: As if the Flash Flood wasn't SPECTACULAR enough on it's own…-they show many replays of Overdrive's Shooting Star Press- Overdrive pulled THIS out from WHO knows where?!

Garble: It doesn't matter WHERE it came from, 'Zotl...all that matters is that is was a goddamn SPECTACLE, and that Flash Sentry's team was VICTORIOUS.

Ahuizotl: You're right! And that means he gets to choose the stipulation for his match with Shining Armor at Frontline! What will it be?

Garble: We've already got Three STAGES of Hell confirmed...but I've got a feeling Flash and Shining are going to brand each other with their OWN version of HELL...it's not going to be pretty, but it WILL be exciting as hell!

-The show ends with the crowd cheering like crazy, as Neon Lights, DJ Z, Flash, Vultarian, and Overdrive stand in the middle of the ring, each raising the guy next to them's arm up to the point where all 10 arms in the ring are raised high in the air-

Match Results:

Fleur De Lis defeated Rarity by Knockout (7:38)  
>Flitter defeated Honeycomb by pinfall (8:28)<br>Giz Hero defeated Bulk Biceps by pinfall (0:57)  
>Diamond Tiara defeated Maud by disqualification (10:25)<br>Turf and Silver Spoon defeated Bon Bon and Lyra (19:33)  
>Flash Sentry, NION Lights, Overdrive &amp; Vultarian defeated EGO, SLIME &amp; Shining Armor by pinfall (16:28)<p>

Matches Announced for Frontline:

Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Womens championship Strap Match  
>Three Stages of Hell: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo<br>Six Woman Tag: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Twilight Sparkle  
>Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor (Unknown Stipulation)<br>Rumble vs Giz Hero - Carnage Championship  
>Honeycomb and Midnight Strike vs Flitter and Cloudchaser<br>Lyra and Bon Bon vs Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper  
>Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick vs NION Lights<p> 


	111. Sublime - 4-6-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to another edition of Friday Night Sublime.<br>Discord: And a heartfelt welcome back to our Lunacy counterparts Ahuizotl and Garble.  
>Dr. Whooves: Lunacy's been a pretty chaotic place the past few months, but things seem like they might be getting in order over there. Now if only we could get things in order over here.<br>Discord: Oh come on Whooves, things aren't that bad. We just got a couple protege's turning on their teachers, an undecided situation regarding number one contendership for the International title, and a new tag team causing some brawling. Seems pretty usual to me.  
>Dr. Whooves: I'm sure all those issues and more will make their presence known here tonight. First off though, we have a match between the Paddle Arabian princess Amira and the Apple Dynasty's youngest member Apple Bloom.<br>*Country music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, standing five-foot, seven inches tall, and weighing 136 pounds, from Loneyville, Apple Bloom!<br>Dr. Whooves: Apple Bloom had a promising start on Sublime, the first month of her career was filled with a high-profile rivalry against her cousin Babs Seed, but after winning a Steel Cage match at Proving Grounds she's sorta slipped through the cracks.  
>*Arabian Music plays*<br>Haakim: جميع الخنازير لا قيمة لها تكون صامتة للنهج العظمة لها، وهنا لوضع بعد الفلاحين الطبقة منخفضة أخرى في مكانها،الأميرة أميرة الأبدية! (All worthless pigs be silent for the approach of her greatness, here to put yet another low class peasant in their place, the eternal princess Amira!)  
>Discord: Now here comes someone who isn't slipping through the cracks, Amira may have suffered a few losses as of late, but we all know she's an extremely talented superstar. I still think she has a huge future in the EWF.<br>Match 1: Apple Bloom vs. Amira  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Apple Bloom goes for a Late Bloomer but Amira counters into a Dust Devil-  
>*1...2…-kick-out!-<br>-Amira goes to lock in the Camel Clutch but Apple Bloom struggles out of it and gets back into fighting position-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Apple Bloom propels herself off the ropes and into the air only to be caught by Amira, who tosses her down hard with a slam-  
>Dr. Whooves: Apple Bloom went high risk but there was no high reward to be had.<br>-Amira struggles with Apple Bloom for nearly a minute before managing to lock in the Camel Clutch-  
>Discord: Ouch, the Camel Clutch, that's such a deadly move, only few fighters have gotten out of this one.<br>-Apple Bloom desperately crawls for the ropes, only to get pulled back in by Amira whenever she's nearing her destination, after nearly two minutes of this she taps out-  
>*Crowd Boos*<br>Haakim:وقف بك السباب لك الحمقى، ويهتف لالفائز الخاص بك، وأميرة المجيدة!(Cease your jeering you fools, and cheer for your winner, the glorious Amira!)  
>Discord: Apple Bloom fought hard, but she wasn't a match for Amira in the end.<br>Whooves: Got to give her credit though, she held out for awhile.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Octavia already in the ring-  
>Octavia: My match last week had one of the worst possible endings to what should of been the climatic end to a long battle. I was in position to put that uncultured dubstep loving clown Vinyl Scratch out of title contendership for a long time, and then that lunatic dentist interfered for God knows why. I don't really care what her reasons were, she stopped me from beating Vinyl Scratch and getting my chance to take the International Championship from Daring Do. Only as a champion will I finally be able to start bringing culture and sophistication to this cess pool of a compan-<br>*Crowd cheers a dubstep music blares through the arena and Vinyl emerges on stage-  
>Vinyl Scratch: Tavi, Tavi, Tavi. You must think you're really something special. You've come out here several times now practically preaching about how you're some kind of cultural savior that's going to save us all from the dangers of having fun or something along those lines. What's worse though, is that anytime something goes wrong you have to come out and whine about it. You aren't the only one who got screwed last week, Octavia. I don't like Colgate's interference either, but I'm sure Celestia's already working on something to sort it out, your bitching and moaning isn't going to speed things up.<br>Octavia: You always took tough Vinyl Scratch, but you rarely to never have the strength to back it up. We all know that I was on the verge of defeating you last week, it was inevitable. It's only through petty luck and a bit of mis-management that you've managed to stay in the limelight as long as you have. It's high time that you've accepted the fact that I'm just better than you.  
>Vinyl Scratch: You really think you had me beat? Why don't I come down there and we just see about tha-<br>*Loud drilling sounds play as Colgate emerges on-stage, Vinyl Scratch immediately takes a defensive stance*  
>Colgate: Relax you idiot, if I was going to easily destroy you I would of done it already, I was just coming out here to tell the both of you to shut the hell up. All the time we have to hear the two of you bickering with each other, arguing about who's better than the other. Well here's the truth ladies, you both suck. You spent your tag-team days as jobbers and your singles careers haven't amount to much more either. However, despite this the two of you are being given opportunity after opportunity while I get nothing. I'm sick of this, I won a hard fought handi-cap match at Final Reckoning and I've earned a shot at the International Title far more than either of you screw-ups have. I will not stop either, I will interfere in every qualifying match and attack every fellow contender until I'm given what I want.<br>*I'M THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Finally, General Manager Celestia is out here to set things straight before things get any more heated between this three.<br>Celestia: Well, it certainly seems like we might have a minor problem here. I witnessed your little stunt last week Colgate and I was tempted to simply have a rematch with you banned from ringside. However, I've thought of an idea that will garner far more ratings than that. Since all of you feel so entitled to a shot a Daring Do's title, you'll all be given a chance. That's right, the International Championship match at Frontline will be Fatal-Four-Way between the champion herself, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Colgate!  
>*Crowd cheers*<br>Celestia: Although there's so much tension in this arena, I'm sure the three of you just can't wait to take out some of that aggresson. So tonight will have a little preview of the big match at Frontline, our main event for this Sublime will be a triple threat match between Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Colgate. Now all three of you get out of here, we've got more match to run.  
>*The crowd cheers as Celestia and the three wrestlers clear the arena*<br>Discord: What a blockbuster, a fatal-four-way between some of Sublime's most talented stars for the International Title. It'll be Daring's hardest defense yet.  
>Dr. Whooves: I think she can do it, she hasn't been champion this long for nothing. She better not underestimate the tenacity or desperation of her three opponents though.<br>*Do you believe in magic?*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 150 pounds and standing five-foot, eight inches tall, Pinkie Pie!<br>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Pie has had somewhat of a rough ride on Sublime, although she did score a strong victory over Amira in the last Sublime. Let's see if her momentum continues to gain pace.  
>*Never Back Down*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds, and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the International Champion, Daring Do!  
>-Daring Do throws her hat into the crowd, garnering loud cheers from the audience as she sprints to the ring-<br>Match 2: Pinkie Pie vs. Daring Do  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Pinkie Pie is in total control of the match, bouncing off the ropes and jumping around faster than Daring Do can keep up, she easily dodges an attempted Sapphire Shock and hits the Pinkie Sense-  
>*1...2..-kick-out!-*<br>Discord: Pinkie's been controlling the match so far, but champions rarely go down easy.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Pinkie Pie dodges out of the way of a leap by Daring Do and bounces off the ropes for a leap of her own, only to get drop-kicked down in mid-air. Daring Do then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Daring Dive-  
>*1..2..-Kick-out!-*<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Pinkie Pie hits a Pinkie Sense on Daring Do and goes for a pin-<br>*1..2..-Kick-out-*  
>-Daring Do gets back to her feet and almost gets hit with another Pinkie Sense but she narrowly avoids it and hits a Sapphire Shock-<br>*1..2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Daring Do!<br>Dr. Whooves: A strong match between these two competitors, but in the end the International Champion came out victorious.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The camera cuts backstage where Spitfire and Soarin are relaxing in the Sublime lounge-  
>Spitfire: I still can't believe what happened at Final Reckoning, it was bad enough that I was stuck in a dark match, but that slut distracted the ref so her "manager" could help her cheat. And then she tried hitting on you! I want a piece of her so bad…<br>Soarin: Don't get too upset over it babe, it was just a dark match after all.  
>Spitfire: Still, I can't let her get away with-<br>-As if on cue, Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof stroll into the room-  
>Spitfire: Speak of the devil.<br>Cloudkicker: Come on now Spitfire, it's not nice to talk about other people behind their backs. Isn't that right Trendy?  
>Trenderhoof: *Rapidly typing away at his touchscreen pad* Huh? Oh yeah, of course.<br>Spitfire: What do you want anyways?  
>Cloudkicker: This is the lounge, isn't it? Any Sublime wrestler is allowed to use it, not like I need an , it's always great to see Soarin again.<br>-Cloudkicker moves closer to Soarin, giving him a seductive look, Spitfire quickly stands between them-  
>Spitfire: You stay away from him.<br>Cloudkicker: Oooh, such a temper. I only wanted to say hello.  
>Spitfire: You know what? Let's settle this in the ring, I'm going to beat you so hard you'll be afraid to come near me or Soarin again.<br>Cloudkicker: Pffft, I'm not scared. See ya there.  
>*Cloudkicker causally strolls out with Trenderhoof walking at half-pace behind her, still distracted by his pad*<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, it seems we have a new grudge starting up. This'll certainly make an interesting match later tonight.  
>Discord: That fiesty temper though.<br>*Fanceh music plays*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 398 pounds, Hoity Toity and Blueblood, Canterlot Class!<br>Dr. Whooves: Canterlot Class has been one of Sublime's most active stables, however, unlike their manager Octavia, Hoity and Blueblood haven't managed to obtain much success.  
>Discord: They're simply under valued is all, their time will come.<br>*WOO WOO WOO! You know it! Oh radiooooo*  
>Baritone: And their opponents, now approaching the ring, weighing a combined total of 424 pounds, Ace and Zack Ryder, Rack Attack!<br>Dr. Whooves: Rack Attack succesfully won the number one contender Battle Royal at Final Reckoning, and are now poised to strike for EGO's Combos of Carnage titles, winning this match would be an excellent warm-up given that Blueblood and Hoity have similar fighting styles to Fancy Pants and Gustave Le Grand. To learn more insight on upcoming matches download the EWF app from istore.  
>Match 3: Canterlot Class vs. Rack Attack<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Ace charges at Blueblood, but Blueblood merely steps aside and trips him, causing Ace to fly head first into the turnbuckle where he's grabbed by Hoity Toity, Blueblood then takes advantage of this to hit Ace repeatedly-<br>Dr. Whooves: Come on ref, you can't allow that. Open your eyes!  
>Discord: Our refs like to give wrestlers a lot of freedom in their matches, adds to ratings.<br>-Zack Ryder sneaks up and does a flying spinning kick, hitting Blueblood upside the face and knocking Hoity out from the the ring all together, he then quickly exits and the fight inside continues on-  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood distracts the ref while Hoity Toity hits Zack Ryder with a low blow, he then hits an Upper Class and makes a pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Dr. Whooves: How cheap, winning from a low blow.  
>Discord: No, he won with his finisher, the low blow was merely there for the set-up.<br>Dr. Whooves: It still means they won by cheating!  
>Discord: Pfttt..semantics.<br>-Blueblood and Hoity Toity proceed to attack Ryder while he's down, but both flee the ring when Ace storms in swinging his Tennis Racket around wildly-  
>Ace: GET OUT OF HERE YOU VULTURE FUCKS! I'M GOING TO WRECK YOUR SHIT SO HARD WITH THIS RACKET YOUR GRANDKIDS WILL FEEL IT! COME ON! I DARE YOU TO COME BACK!<br>-Hoity and Blueblood chuckle and make their exit up the ramp-  
>*Commercial*<br>-The camera returns backstage with Marigold, Pretty Vision, and another large,heavy muscled man behind her-  
>Marigold: I'm here with Pretty Vision and her new trainer slash manager, Iron Will. So Pre-<br>-Iron Will grabs the microphone, causing Marigold to frown at him-  
>Iron Will: I'm going to save us all time and tell you everything you're dying to know. For months my newest client Pretty Vision has been working under her insufferable boss Photo Finish, she got tired of it and called for my assistance. You see, I'm the best trainer and motivator there is: I can turn ANY, and I mean, ANY wrestler into the biggest thing in their company. I'm the one who helped her plan her break-away, and now I'm here to guarantee her rise to glory. Starting this month, Pretty Vision is going to dominate her way through any and all competition, isn't that right?<br>Pretty Vision:Uhh...yeah. Totally, watch out!  
>Iron Will:Errr...we're still working on the smack talk, but this woman has the skill and potential. Just wait until she absolutely destroys Photo Finish in her match later.<br>Pretty Vision: She's going down hard, you bet!  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, you'd think Pretty Vision would be nervous about going from one boss to another, but we'll see how it works.<br>Discord: He's not her boss Whooves, he's a trainer. Ever heard of them? They help people get better at things. Just like you need a voice trainer for your commentary.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hah Hah, hilarious as always Discord.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first,accompanied to the ring by Trenderhoof, from Cloudsdale,weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Cloudkicker!<br>-Cloudkicker strolls to the ring with a sexy strut, meanwhile Trenderhoof is still doing lord knows what on his touchpad-  
>*She felt the wind and longed to follow*<br>Baritone: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Soarin, weighing 159 pounds and standing six-foot tall, from Cloudsdale, Spitfire!  
>Match 4: Cloudkickerw Trenderhoof vs. Spitfire/w Soarin  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire knocks Cloudkicker to the ground with a flying tackele and ascends the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Spitfire has been in control for most of the match, and it could be coming to a quick end here.<br>-Spitfire goes for the Supermarine but Cloudkicker raises her knees-  
>Cloudkicker: Hey ref, I think all that got my top a little out of place. What do you think? -She bends over enough to distract the ref with her cleavage, soon after Cloudkicker knocks the ref out with a kick upside the head-<br>Discord: Oh, sexy and crafty. That's a great combination.  
>-Trenderhoof tosses a chair to Cloudkicker, she then uses it to beat Spitfire down must to the horror of Soarin, she merely looks at him and smiles as she pins Spitfire, meanwhile Trenderhoof has awoken the ref-<br>*1..2...3!*  
>-Crowd Boos-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Cloudkicker!  
>Dr. Whooves: What a disgrace.<br>Discord: There was nothing disgraceful about that.  
>Dr. Whooves: It was bloody cheating! Of the third degree!<br>Discord: Cheating has degrees now?  
>Dr. Whoves: Ugh, forget it.<br>*Commercial*  
>*Fill my eyes with that double vision*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Iron Will, weighing 120 pounds and standing five-foot, five inches tall, from Canterlot, Pretty Vision!  
>Dr. Whooves: The EWF has certainly been gaining a lot of new additions lately, to see the entire roster download the EWF app from istore.<br>Discord: You're really pushing this thing aren't you?  
>Dr. Whooves: General Manager Celestia said to lay it on thick.<br>Discord: That woman, she would.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 158 pounds and standing five foot, eleven-inches tall, Photo Finish!  
>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish found herself in a surprise situation when her former apprentice turned on her, but considering all the abusive behavior she has only herself to blame.<br>Discord: Whooves, you really gotta learn how to see both sides of the issue.  
>Match 5: Pretty Visionw Iron Will vs. Photo Finish  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Pretty Vision goes to to hit a Double Vision but Photo Finish counters with a Photo Op-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-<br>-As Pretty Vision gets back to her feet Photo Finish attempts to hit a running body block but Pretty Vision slides out of the way and trips her with a knee-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Photo Finish takes out the ref from behind, she then exits the ring and grabs a chair, she goes to attack Pretty Vision with it but Iron Will grabs it and takes it away from her-  
>Iron Will: I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow you to cheat my client like that.<br>Photo Finish: YOU OVER-MUSCLED BRUTE! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT I,PHOTO FINISH, CAN'T DO? I, PHOTO FINISH, WILL HAVE YO-  
>-Pretty Vision catches Photo Finish will a roll-up as the referee awakens-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pretty Vision!<br>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish tried to cheat her way to victory and it did not pay off.  
>Discord: Only because of Iron Will's interference.<br>-Iron Will raises Pretty Vision's hand in the air-  
>Iron Will: You see this? This woman is prime champion material, Photo Finish is just a stepping stone, in a few months Pretty Vision will be competeting for the world title!<br>Discord: That'll be something to see...  
>*Commercial*<br>-Private Panzer is walking backstage when all of a sudden Cyclone and Typhoon emerge to block her path, she glares at them and turns around to walk the other direction, only to find Commander Hurricane and Squire waiting-  
>Hurricane: Going somewhere PANSY?<br>Panzer: What do you want Hurricane?  
>Hurricane: Oh nothing really, I just wanted to give you a taste of the hell you're going to be in for during the rest of this month. Guards, take care of her.<br>-Typhoon and Cyclone rush in and start beating on Private Panzer, she valiantly fights back and manages to push the two away, only to get hit by a C5 from Commander Hurricane, who then removes her helmet-  
>Hurricane: Time to teach this little rebel the true meaning of pain...<br>-Hurricane starts beating Panzer repeatedly with her helmet, but is interrupted when Daring arrives with lead pipe and drives the group off-  
>Hurricane: Stay out of this Daring! It doesn't concern you one bit!<br>Daring: She saved me more than once from your ambushes, it's only fair I return the favor. Now get out of here!  
>Hurricane: You'll regret this...<br>-Hurricane and her entourage retreat as Daring calls for medics to help-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's great to see a few superstars taking a stand against Commander Hurricane's numbers game.<br>Discord: Daring Do just can't pass up the chance to mess with Commander Hurricane, I don't think she's doing it to be a hero.  
>*Dub-step music plays*<br>Baritone: The following triple threat match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, wieghing 122 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch has probably had one of the roughest runs out of anyone on Sublime, but she's somehow managed to stay promiment and keep on fighting.<br>*Play that fanceh music white boy*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, representing Canterlot class, weighing 135 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!<br>Discord: Now this is a respectable woman right here. She's got class, skill, and everything else you'd expect out of an elite EWF wrestler.  
>*Colgate's dark theme plays*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighign 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes one of the scariest women in the entire EWF. Colgate has proven more than once how unstable and dangerous she is. Vinyl and Octavia might hate each other, but they better not ignore Colgate in this match.<br>Main Event: Triple Threat, Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia vs. Colgate  
>*11 minutes later*<br>-Vinyl Scratch knocks Octavia to the floor and climbs the turnbuckle to attempt a Base Drop, only to get knocked down mid-air by Colgate, Colgate in turn is attack by Octavia from behind and hit with a Sonnet-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are trading punches in the center of the ring when Colgate charges at them and hits both with a double clothesline, she goes to lock in the Root Canal on Vinyl Scratch but she forces out of it and hits a Cross-fade, following by a pin-<br>*1..2...-Kick-out!*  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Octavia Irish Whips Colgate out of the ring and starts focusing on an aggressive attack on Vinyl Scratch, she has her pinned to the mat and is raining down punches, she's too focused on Vinyl to notice Colgate re-enter the ring a few moments later and Colgate runs and knees her upside the head, soon after she locks in the Root Canal on Octavia-  
>Discord: Not the Root Canal, this could spell doom for Octavia.<br>-After 40 seconds Octavia taps out-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Colgate!<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were so focused on their hate for each other that they ignored the true threat posed by Colgate, and they both paid the price. See you next week!  
>*End of Show*<br>Match Results:  
>Amira defeated Apple Bloom (16:12)<br>Daring Do defeated Pinkie Pie (17:58)  
>Canterlot Class defeated Rack Attack (14:21)<br>Cloudkicker defeated Spitfire (8:45)  
>Pretty Vision defeated Photo Finish (11:09)<br>Triple Threat Match: Colgate beat Octavia via submission (25:32)  
>Matches Announced for Frontline:<br>World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Trixie  
>International Championship: Fatal-Four-Way, Daring Do (C) vs. Octavia vs. Colgate vs. Vinyl Scratch<br>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker (C) vs. Thunderlane  
>Commander Hurricane vs. Private Panzer (If CH wins than PP is contracted to CH. If PP wins than CH leaves EWF)<br>Photo Finish vs. Pretty Vision  
>Combos of Carnage Championship: EGO (C) vs. Rack Attack (Interbrand Match)<p> 


	112. Equestrian Apprentice Announced

A new show is coming to NBC that's sure to excite. Famous EWF superstars will compete in the rough and rugged land of business and enterprising. They must raise money for their charities and avoid getting fired by the big boss himself. Every week one of the 14 contestants will be fired until only 1 remains to become the Equestrian Apprentice.

Female Contestants:  
>-Sunset Shimmer<br>-Twilight Sparkle  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Trixie  
>-Rarity<br>-Fluttershy  
>-Octavia<br>Male Contestants:  
>-Shining Armor<br>-Flash Sentry  
>-Zack Ryder<br>-Ace  
>-Hoity Toity<br>-Bill Nyeker  
>-Rumble<p> 


	113. Power 30 - Week 14

. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:3  
>4. Turf (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>5. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:5<br>6. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:6  
>7. Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:9 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>8. Fancy Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:7 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>9. Gustave Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:8 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>10. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+5 Last Week:15 *International Champion*<br>11. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12 *World Brawler's Champion*  
>12. Lotus Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:11 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>13. Aloe (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>14. Lightning Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:13<br>15. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week14  
>16. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:22<br>17. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:16  
>18. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:17<br>19. Babs Seed (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:18  
>20. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:19<br>21. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>22. Zack Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:20<br>23. Ace (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:21  
>24. Neon Lights (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:28<br>25. DJ Z (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:29  
>26. Pretty Vision (Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>27. Amay Wythyst (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:23<br>28. Fleur De Lis (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>29. Thunderlane (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:24<br>30. Private Panzer (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:25

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Giz Hero: A hiatus and total gimmick change goes a long way apparently. Giz Hero has returned to EWF with a purpose, and a glorious one at that.<p>

Pretty Vision: From mere lackey to a star of her own, Pretty Vision seems to be going to big places with a little help from her new manager.

Fleur De Lis: Once just a manager herself, Fleur De Lis has become increasingly more involved in matches on Lunacy and has been pulling out some startling wins.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Octavia: Octavia's momentum was crushed on last Sublime when she was defeated by one of her rivals for the International Championship: Colgate.<p>

Lyra and Bon Bon: Just when this duo was gaining recognition a stream of losses has pushed them back down into obscurity.

Superstars to look out for:  
>Canterlot Class: The darkhorses of Sublime's male tag-team division, Canterlot Class is not a stable to be underestimated as they proved with their defeat of Rack Attack.<p>

Flitter and Cloudchaser: This pair's experience on the Power 30 was a brief one, but the past few weeks have re-proven that this combination of women is both devious and capable.


	114. Title Rankings - Week 14

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Cadance (1) =<br>2. Diamond Tiara (2) =  
>3. Turf (5) ^<br>4. Twilight Sparkle(4) v  
>5. Lightning Dust (5) v<br>6. Silver Spoon (7) ^  
>7. Maud (6) v<br>8. Scootaloo (EIGHT) =  
>9. Amay Wythyst (9) =<br>10. Fleur De Lis (N/A)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Trixie (1) =<br>2. Colgate (2) =  
>3. Daring Do (3) =<br>4. Pinkie Pie (4) =  
>5. Octavia (5) =<br>6. Private Panzer (6) =  
>7. Commander Hurricane (7) =<br>8. Pretty Vision (10) ^  
>9. Lotus Blossom (EIGHT) v<br>10. Aloe (9) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (1) =<br>2. Neon Lights (1) v  
>3. DJ Z (3) =<br>4. Flash Sentry (N/A)  
>5. Bill Nyeker (4) v<br>6. Dwight Dawson (6) =  
>7. Xavier Kendrick (7) =<br>8. Overdrive (N/A)  
>9. Fancy Pants (EIGHT) v<br>10. Gustave Le Grand (9) v

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Thunderlane (1) =<br>2. Big MacIntosh (2) =  
>3. Blueblood (7) ^<br>4. Hoity Toity (9) ^  
>5. Braeburn (5) =<br>6. Soarin (6) =  
>7. Zack Ryder (3) v<br>8. Checkmate (EIGHT)=  
>9. Ace (4) v<br>10. Davenport (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Vacant  
>Tournament Standings:<br>Flitter vs ?  
>Fleur De Lis vs ?<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Colgate (2) ^<br>2. Vinyl Scratch (7) ^  
>3. Octavia (1) v<br>4. Aloe (4) =  
>5. Private Panzer (3) v<br>6. Lotus Blossom (7) ^  
>7. Pretty Vision (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Pinkie Pie (3) v  
>9. Amira (NA) =  
>10. Cloudkicker (NA)


	115. Lunacy - 4-9-14

*The beautiful people...OOOHHHHH!*

-Hey hey hey fireworks start-

-The camera pans across the many excited fans in the Lunacy audience, stopping at the announce table as Ahuizotl and Garble get set to call another incredible week of Lunacy action-

Ahuizotl: Hello everyone! I'm Ahuizotl!

Garble: And I'm his noble commentary sidekick, Garble.

Ahuizotl: And tonight, we're here to bring you yet another edition of Monday Night Lunacy, as we are less than 2 weeks away from Frontline!

Garble: As always, the superstars of both Lunacy and Sublime are ready for battle, as they are sure to deliver for the 4th pay per view in a row.

Ahuizotl: Tonight, before their epic encounter against The Sword, the focused team of Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Lightning Dust are going to test themselves against a well-established group here on Lunacy….The Mean Girls.

Garble: And what a sight that is going to be. Also, a whopping THREE more spots will be filled in the Crater Chick championship tournament that is set to take place next month.

*The sky turns to, a different shade of blu-ee…..* -the crowd begins their first booing spree of the night-

Ahuizotl: Before any of that, however, it seems the show is going to be kicked off by Shining Armor, who is fresh off of a disappointing 10 man tag team loss last week.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE welcome...SHIIIIINIIING...ARMOOORRRR!

-Shining enters the ring, grabbing the mic out of Madden's hands as the crowd continues to boo-

Shining: Shut up! Shut up ALL OF YOU! -the fans indeed do not shut up, as they break out into a chant of "YOU'RE A DOUCHE-BAG"- I'm not in the mood for any of this! For all of you who think I was the cause of MY team losing last week, I'd just like to clear the air and say that I was not the one pinned. I had to attend to my beautiful girlfriend because that pink psycho Cadance attacked her from behind! My Sunny is capable of taking care of her on her own, so I don't have to worry about that. And just for the record, if I had remained at ringside, my team WOULD HAVE WON! -boos- I could blame my partners for letting me down, but I would rather do the logical thing and put the blame on ONE man….Flash...Sentry….-the crowd cheers- Flash, your team technically won, which gives you the chance to choose the matchtype I am going to end your career in...well, I've had enough of waiting, so get out here right now and tell the whole world your fate!

*All my life I've been searching for something….* -the crowd cheers despite the lack of Flash as Shining's eyebrows furrow-

Garble: Well, that sure as hell isn't Flash Sentry, but the crowd is happy regardless!

Ahuizotl: Overdrive...Vultarian! The newest members of the Lunacy roster! These two shocked the wrestling world last week, when they appeared out of nowhere to lead Flash Sentry and NION Lights to victory!

Garble: And it was all thanks to Overdrive, and his breath-taking dive from the top rope….I get chills just thinking about it!

-Vultarian and Overdrive enter the ring, each grabbing a microphone for themselves. Overdrive stands in front of Shining with Vultarian by his side-

Shining: It's only your first official night as active members of the roster, and already you've both pissed off the WRONG g-

Overdrive: If you're gonna blame ANYBODY for losing last week….blame us. -the crowd cheers- If it wasn't for us accepting Mr. Rich's offer to become EWF superstars, Flash's team wouldn't have stood a chance, let's be honest.

Shining: You're right….but since you two DID so happen to accept those offers, I have no problem making sure you both REGRET your decision!

Overdrive: -smirks- I don't think you want to do that….I proved last week that I've learned a thing or two since being away from the ring…

Crowd: SHOO-TING STAR! SHOO-TING STAR! SHOO-TING STAR! SHOO-TING STAR!

Shining: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you can fly in the air a bit! So what? It doesn't impress me, and it damn sure doesn't scare me! You two had it SO good at that announce table over there, but you both BLEW it!

Vultarian: And it's a good thing we did! Because we found out...we're MUCH better wrestlers than commentators.

Overdrive: And now we're not bound by any regulations. In this ring, we can do anything we please…

Shining: Neither of you can do anything to touch me!

Overdrive: You wanna see?! And it won't be just a TOUCH….it'll be a SHOVE!

Vultarian: Hey, man, let me take him!

Overdrive: -looking back- You sure?

Vultarian: You had your moment last week...let me have mine! -cheers-

Shining: Yeah, let him in the ring with me. I'll show you both why you should've just went home after being let go!

Overdrive: -shrugs, before walking over and patting Vultarian on the shoulder- You got it, man. -Leaves the ring-

Garble: Is this for real?

Ahuizotl: You bet it is, boy! We've got an impromptu match right now to kick off Lunacy!

Garble: Fine with me! Let's see what Vultarian can do on his own!

-Vultarian and Shining circle the ring as a referee enters from the back. He soon rings the bell-

Match 1: Shining Armor vs Vultarian w/ Overdrive

-9 minutes later-

-Shining Armor hits Vultarian with The Big Kahuna, immediately pinning him-

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd boos as Overdrive slams his fists on the mat-

Madden: Here is your WINNER...SHIIIINIIIING...ARMOORRRR!

-Shining turns around after having his hand raised, and he is clobbered into the mat with a clothesline from Overdrive. The crowd cheers as Overdrive looks out at them, and they cheer even more as he begins to scale the top rope-

Garble: Overdrive...preparing to wow us once again! Shining's in DEEEP trouble!

-Before Overdrive can soar with the Shooting Star Press, Shining Armor rolls out of the ring, much to the fans' distaste-

Ahuizotl: And Shining gets out of dodge….-Shining does the forget you motion to Overdrive as he begins to walk up the ramp, but he is blindsided as he is punched by a fan in the crowd. The crowd erupts when they realize the fan is Flash Sentry, who jumps over the barricade and begins beating down Shining before picking him up and throwing him head first into the ringpost-

Garble: It's Flash Sentry! Shining isn't out of dodge for long!

-Flash picks up a mic, and knocks it against his head a few times-

Flash: Hey, Shining! -creepy smile- You're tired of waiting? Well I didn't want to be rude and tell you of my decision while your match was going on, so I figured it could wait until after it was over. At Frontline, I'm gonna take you to your limit...in a STREET FIGHT! -the crowd cheers- No disqualifications, no count-outs, nowhere for your ass to hide! Want a sample? -Flash dives under the ring apron, pulling out a kendo stick- I'll give you one! -Flash swiftly hits Shining with the kendo stick in the back, which causes a red welt to form on his white body. Shining begins running away, but Flash continues to hit him. Snips and Snails try to come to his aid, but they are soon sent sprawling to the floor in pain as Flash nails them with kendo stick shots. Flash curses as Shining gets away, put he holds the kendo stick high in the air as his music hits-

Ahuizotl: It. Is. Set! Flash Sentry...Shining Armor….this blood-feud hits an all-time high on the destruction scale, as these two former friends collide at Frontline...in a STREET FIGHT!

-Flash lowers the kendo stick and points it at Shining, who stands at the top of the ramp, holding his back-

Garble: It's going to be brutal, that's for sure…

-A promo for Equestrian Apprentice airs, before we return live to Cloudchaser in the ring-

Ahuizotl: I can't wait for Equestrian Apprentice! We're going to find out which EWF superstar has the best entrepreneurial skills!

Garble: At the end of the day, 'Zotl, I don't think that's going to be the deciding factor. I think the superstar that is most willing to pull the dirty tactics that the business world is sometimes recognized for has the advantage.

Ahuizotl: So, your money is on Sunset Shimmer?

Garble: Absolutely.

Ahuizotl: Well, regardless, Cloudchaser is all set to see if she can qualify for the all elusive Crater Chick championship tournament that begins next month.

Garble: Her sister got in it last week, so the pressure is on for Cloudchaser to punch her ticket, as well.

-Flitter is shown to be talking trash to the guests next to Ahuizotl and Garble-

Garble: And of course, Flitter is giving an earful to the two young women sitting next to us, Honeycomb and Midnight Strike. Hello, gals!

-Honeycomb waves cheerfully, while Midnight glares a hole through her partner. Honeycomb responds by placing her hands on her lap and gazing at the floor-

Ahuizotl: Midnight is definitely reluctant about this, but in less than 2 weeks at Frontline, she and Honeycomb are going up against the twin tandem of Flitter and Cloudchaser.

Madden: The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is to determine the next participant, in the upcoming Crater Chick CHAMPIONSHIIIIP...TOUUURNAMENT! Currently in the ring, accompanied...by FLITTER! From CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 128 POOOOOUNDS! CLOOOOOUDCHASERRRRR!

-Cloudchaser gives her sister on the outside a high five through the middle rope, before waiting on her opponent-

-The sound of glass shattering brings the crowd alive-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied, by MAUD! From LONVEYVILLE! Weighing in at 145 POOOOUNDS! BEEERRRRYYYY...PUUUNCH!

-Berry Punch waltzes to the ring with Maud following close behind on Tom. She has to rush into the ring before being ran over. The referee rings the bell, signifying the start of the contest-

Match 2: Berry Punch w/ Maud vs Cloudchaser w/ Flitter

-11 minutes later-

-Berry Punch kicks Cloudchaser in the gut after a failed finisher attempt, before dropping her with the Bar Tab. The crowd cheers as she makes the cover-

Ahuizotl: Into the cover! 1…..-Flitter puts a knee on the apron, screaming at her sister to kick out- 2….3! Berry is moving onto the tournament! -the bell rings as Flitter buries her head into her arms-

Madden: Here is your winnerrrr...BEEEERRRY...PUUUUNCH!

-Berry exits the ring, being confronted by Maud-

Maud: Tom is very happy that you won, Berry.

Berry: Well how about Tom buys me a tall one?

Maud: ….Sure. Let's go. -They make their exit-

-Flitter seethes, walking over and shoving Honeycomb out of her seat in frustration. Midnight Strike immediately raises to her feet, taking a hand and using it grab Flitter by her hair, Flitter screaming as she is chucked into the steel steps-

Garble: That was...unexpected. Did Midnight just show...care for Honeycomb?

Ahuizotl: It seems that way, but we could be wrong.

-Midnight looks at Honeycomb, shaking her head before beginning to walk away from the ring. Honeycomb soon catches up with her, looking at her with a warm smile from the side. Midnight continues to look straight ahead, however-

*General Manager's office*

-Shining Armor storms in as Luna, Swirlinaitis and Sunset are having a conversation-

Luna: Well, hello Shini-

Shining: Did….you…..see….that?! I could've been killed out there! That pencil-pusher Silver Shill gets his own security squad, where's MY security!?

-Sunset walks up, placing her index finger on Shining's lips-

Sunset: Shhhh...calm down, sweetie…

Shining: -smiles- I feel at ease already….-he kisses his girl on the lips-

Sunset: Not that I'm being defensive, Miss, but he's right. We can't have Flash Sentry thinking he can attack whoever he wants all willy-nilly!

Luna: I agree, you two. What about Snips and Snails, Shining?

Shining: They're not good enough! They couldn't take out Flash without a kendo stick, let alone Flash WITH a kendo stick!

Luna: Hmm….I'd like to remind you that it wasn't MY decision to give Silver Shill security...THAT, was Mr. Rich's...and Mr. Rich would not think it FAIR if I gave only YOU security….

Shining: Fairness?! SCREW FAIRNESS! I don't want that maniac touching me!

Luna: Regardless, he's going to be touching you quite a lot at Frontline...what I can provide for you, is protection from him UNTIL Frontline.

Shining: Yes! Oh, thank you ma-

Luna: But like I said, it wouldn't be fair not to do the same for Flash….therefore, if either one of you touches the other from now, until Frontline...you will be terminated. Is that clear?

-Shining doesn't look happy with that. He is about to pipe up until Sunset steps in-

Sunset: That's wonderful, Ms. Luna! Thank you! -Sunset grabs her boyfriend's hand and quickly leads him out of the room-

-The camera focuses on Luna and Swirlinaitis before the feed cuts out, and then reappears in the backstage area. The camera is on its side, looking up at three pairs of black combat boots. It is soon picked up, and after some shuffling, the faces of Diane Ditzbrose, Rosely Reigns, and Beth Drollins are seen. Ditzbrose's hair looks quite wild, as does she herself-

Drollins: I'm Beth Drollins…

Reigns: Rosely Reigns…

Ditzbrose: I'm Diane Ditzbrose! -she runs a hand through her ruffled up hair- What do we know about injustice?

Drollins: We don't just KNOOOW injustice…-she points at the camera as the feed becomes choppy-

Reigns: We've lived it…

Ditzbrose: Last Monday, Sunset Shimmer was DISRESPECTED with an ambush...by CADANCE? The good thing is an hour earlier, Cadance was forced to relinquish her own championship...WELCOME TO CONSEQUENCES, CADANCE!

Reigns: We deflect injustice from the EWF…

Ditzbrose: Fluttershy?

Reigns: You can't shy away from The Sword…

Ditzbrose: Twilight?...you've been handed success...on a silver platter. You've been handed fame and fortune, -itches the back of her head- you've been put, on a pedestal-WELL WE KNOCKED YOU OFF THAT PEDESTAL! We stopped you, COLD...welcome..back to REALITY, Twilight!

Drollins: We don't wooork...for ANYBODY...not Luna, not the Eternal Womens champion...we work for EACH OTHER…

Ditzbrose: -gets closer to the camera, licking the inside-bottom half of her lip- I'm Diane Ditzbrose…

Drollins: Beth Drollins…

Reigns: I'm Rosely Reigns...get ready to taste the sword from injustice…

Ditzbrose: At the Frontline pay per view, bring kindness! Bring stubbornness! BRING FRIENDSHIP! The Sword...brings a cold...HARD dose...of JUSTICE….

-Ditzbrose sets the camera down on the floor, and we see the three unified members of The Sword touch their fists in unity before walking off-

Garble: I'm telling ya, 'Zotl...in 13 nights, those 3 young women are going to change the landscape, win or loss, of this company once again…

Ahuizotl: They certainly speak with a lot of confidence in their mission, but the difference between them, and their opponents, is that they aren't talking a big game.

Garble: That's because they've all already PROVEN themselves-well, except for Fluttershy, but Frontline is HER time to do just that!

Ahuizotl: Exactly, and I think Fluttershy will shine, just as you predicted The Sword will. It could be a career making night for MANY at Frontline!

-Usual DJ entrance thing-

DJ Z: Ladies and gentlemen, you are now...IN...THE...MIX! With that young go hard...D...JAAAAAAAY...Z! And right now I'd like to introduce to you all, MAH MAN! Record spinner by night, and, well, dentist by night as well-BECAUSE HE GONNA KNOCK YA TEETH OOOOOOOOUT! *BERPBERPBERPBERP* NE...OOOOOOOON...LIIIIIGHTS!

*It's been such a long time comin', I'd thought you'd underSTAAAND…* -the crowd cheers as DJ Z leaps off of podium to meet with his bro-

DJ Z: Make some NOOOOOOISE! -the crowd cheers as he and Neon Lights slide into the ring-

Ahuizotl: And two young men that have already MADE their career in Neon Lights and DJ Z, are set to fight for their potential legacy at Frontline against Bill Nyeker's new "star students," Dwight Dawson, and Xavier Kendrick.

Garble: And, not unusual, is the absence of Bill Nyeker and his students over the past few weeks. I say NOT, because Mr. Nyeker is likely strategizing with her pupils, like any good teacher would.

Ahuizotl: Mr. Nyeker isn't a teacher, though, he's insane! Regardless, Neon Lights is set for some INSANE action...up next!

-Back from commercial, we see Rumble snapping selfies with Bulk Biceps by his side in a segment shot earlier and now being shown from the EWP App. Rumble puts his phone down as Flitter and Cloudchaser walk up to him, both looking worse for wear-

Rumble: There you both are! -setting his phone down-

Cloudchaser: Hope you're not too disappointed in me after I lost, Rumble…-frowning-

Rumble: Oh no, I'm not disappointed about THAT. I have a feeling that Flitter will be winning that tournament all by herself anyway…-Rumble grins at Flitter, who is looking away from him entirely- UGH, FLITTER! -he throws his arms up and slaps them against his side in a "what gives" manner- What's up with you?! You don't smile at me anymore! You're not even LOOKING at me!

Cloudchaser: Ease up, Rumble...she's just upset that I lost.

Rumble: -shaking his head dramatically- No! No, it's NOT that! And it's not because that black and yellow bumbleuggo pushed her, either! It's because of that...that SLEAZEBALL Giz Hero! -Now he has Flitter's attention- He leaves for a few weeks, gets in shape, gets some zit removal cream, drops the glasses, and acts all macho by FOOLISHLY challenging me, and now you're both mesmerized! Flitter...a month ago, he was what is known as a SUPERUGGO! Does he really have you THAT deep in the palm of his hand?

Flitter: ….

Rumble: You KISSED him! YOU KISSED HIM! How does that...even make SENSE?! Why are you girls associating yourselves with...with HIM? It's like sleeping with the enemy!

Flitter: -getting in Rumble's face after standing on her tippy-toes- You don't get to say...WHO I sleep with….WHO I kiss...or even WHO I TALK TO. You have NO RIGHT to treat me like a child, because in reality….YOU'RE the child here, little man! -she powerwalks off, leaving Rumble flabbergasted-

Rumble: Cloud….Cloudchaser? -he sounds desperate- You don't...feel the same way...do you?

Cloudchaser: I….I….-runs off to catch up with her sister-

Rumble: What….-looks at Bulk Biceps- What just HAPPENED?!

-Bulk Biceps shakes his head in astonishment, as we cut back to the ring where Rumble has stopped taking selfies since that footage has aired. He looks visibly angry-

Ahuizotl: What is this guy's deal? Does he really think he has the right to articulate everything that goes on in those girls' LIVES?

Garble: Well, the relationship between Rumble and his former managers, Flitter and Cloudchaser is well-documented. They babysat Rumble ever since he was 6. I'm not sure if he's just concerned about them, or maybe if there's some sort of jealousy alive there. Regardless, I think it's absolutely ridiculous, just like you.

Ahuizotl: Rumble should be worrying about ONE thing, and one thing ONLY right now, and that's his title defense against Giz Hero at Frontline, that kid is on FIRE.

Garble: He handed Rumble his first loss in FOREVER, and tonight, Rumble NEEDS to bounce back with a win against Neon Lights if he wants to build ANY sort of momentum heading into Frontline.

Match 3: Rumble w/ Bulk Biceps vs Neon Lights w/ DJ Z

-16 minutes later-

-DJ Z turns around to confront Bulk Biceps, who is making his way over to him-

DJ Z: You don't want none of this, chalk hulk! I'll whip ya like Reddi and cream ya like Oetker!

-Neon Lights runs at the ropes, grabbing the top rope as his feet fly right into Bulk Biceps' face, knocking him to the floor-

DJ Z: AWWW YE! BERPBERPBERPBERRRRRPP!

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights takes out Bulk Biceps! What was he thinking anyway?

-Neon Lights gives a thumbs up at his partner-

Garble: Well what the hell is Neon Lights thinking not paying attention to the match?! -Neon turns around, and is immediately caught with Rumble's Beauty Shot- See?! Never take your eyes off of the champ!

*1….2…..3!* -there is a mixture of cheers and boos as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: And Rumble does it! My broadcast partner was right, Neon Lights should've been focused on the match…

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRR...RRRRRRRRRUUUUUMBLLLLLLE!

-Rumble grabs his cell-phone from the corner, and begins taking selfies in the middle of the ring. The crowd is electric as Giz Hero slides in from behind Rumble as the referee hands Rumble his title-

Garble: Oh man, 'Zotl! It's Giz Hero!

Ahuizotl: Rumble doesn't see him! He's so vain, he thinks that random influx of crowd cheering is for him!

Garble: He better keep thinking that and never turn around, or else he's in for a big -Rumble ultimately turns around, and both his cell phone and his title go flying into the air, but not as high up as he does as Giz Hero tosses him up with both arms- SURPRIIIIIISE! -On the way down, Hero clobbers Rumble in the jaw with a truly VICIOUS uppercut!

Ahuizotl: UNBELIEVABLE! The Carnage champion is OUT!

-Giz Hero gets on his knees, looking into the eyes of Rumble. He soon becomes more interested in his championship, which he soon walks over to and picks up-

Garble: He's got the title! And if Rumble gets hit with an uppercut like THAT at Frontline, he. Will. Lose. That. Title. For. GOOD!

Ahuizotl: As I said last week, if you doubt the intensity, if you doubt the DRIVE of this young man Giz Hero….just WAIT until he proves you wrong….

Garble: I don't think there's ANYBODY that doubts this kid after tonight! WOW! He tosses Rumble at...at least 10 FEET in the air, and then he nailed him with a WICKED uppercut! This kid continues to impress, week after WEEK!

-Giz Hero stands over Rumble with the Carnage championship raised high in the air, the crowd cheering like mad-

Ahuizotl: And just like Rumble did so last week, Giz Hero poses with the Carnage championship, over the lifeless body of Rumble….if that isn't a message, then I don't know what the hell is!

-The segment ends with the thunderous chants of "HE-RO" from the crowd-

-Back from commercial, we see Giz Hero walking around and looking through the backstage area. He smiles when he finds what he wanted. He walks up to Flitter and spins her around-

Flitter: H-...hi, Giz….

Hero: Don't make me regret doing this….-Giz leans in, and gives Flitter a lengthy kiss on the lips as Cloudchaser's jaw drops next to them. Giz backs his face away. Flitter gulps- And if this is all some big scam, don't think you've got me where you want me just because I kissed you….I was just returning the favor from last week…-he walks away, and as he vanishes in the distance, Flitter and Cloudchaser suddenly get very bouncy-

Cloudchaser: Oh my gosh! Did he just?

Flitter: Mhm!

Cloudchaser: OHHHHHH! -she hugs her sister- Good for you!

-Flitter looks off in the distance, trying to catch sight of Giz Hero again. When she can't, she takes the opportunity to fully return the hug to her sister-

Ahuizotl: -smiling- Now that's really great! After the night Flitter has had….being embarrassed by Midnight Strike, Rumble sticking his nose in her personal business...that must've made her feel wonderful.

Garble: I'd say I'm happy for the girl, but I hope Giz Hero knows what he's doing….what if this is all a trap by Rumble and company?

Ahuizotl: I suspect Giz is fully aware of what he is doing.

Diamond Tiara: Um, hello! Who cares about who's in love with who? YOU HAVE A VISITOR.

Garble: Oh, how could we EVER forget? For our next match, we'll be joined at ringside by the woman who in 13 nights at Frontline will go one on one with Scootaloo, in the very first Three Stages of HELL match.

Diamond: Hmph. -flicks her hair- It'll be hell for that little insect, not for me. As much as I'd LOVE to make her say I Quit, I won't even have to! -smirk- I'm gonna grab my girl Turf's authentic Boss Knuckles, and then...I'm gonna make that little worm BLEED.

Ahuizotl: Without touching the blood of course I'm imagining?

Diamond: Eww, gross! Of course not! I'm getting out of there before any of it gets on my shoes!

Garble: So you're only worried about the shoes?

Diamond: UGH! NO! I don't want her blood ANYWHERE, but everyone knows that a girl values her shoes more than anything else!

Ahuizotl: I thought it was the hair, but if you say so…

*Colorful rainbows catch my eye, when I see you fly across the sky!* -the crowd erupts in cheers as Diamond Tiara checks her nails-

Madden: Aaaaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOUNDS….SCOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: This is going to be a qualifying match for a spot in the Crater Chick championship tournament. The conflict, is that Scootaloo will be facing her dear friend, Maud. Diamond, what do you think about this important match-up?

Diamond: HAHAHA! I think it's GREAT! I hope they both DESTROY each other!

Garble: Because it would make Scootaloo THAT much easier for you to beat at Frontline?

Diamond: How many times do I have to say it? I am not at all worried about Scootaloo! Besides, I would rather have her 100 percent than 50 heading into our match, so that EVERY injury she sustains is because of ME, nobody else! It's just going to feel good for me watching her and her doofus friend's possible annihilation!

Ahuizotl: I heard you're going to be in a qualifying match for the Crater Chick championship tournament next week, Diamond.

Diamond: As I SHOULD be! That title has been passed around like used hairclips ever since it's inception. I, would add some much needed prestige to it, for I, would have the longest reign out of anybody EVER.

-Scootaloo gets into the ride, catching the emotionless eyes of Maud. Maud walks up to her and shows her hand-

Maud: Good luck, Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: -shaking it- Same to you, Maud! I was hoping we wouldn't have to do it, but the reward is too much to ignore!

Maud: You're right. That title would be a good addition to my rock collection. And don't worry about going easy on me, because I'm going to give you everything I've got.

Scootaloo: You got it! No mercy!

Maud: Cool.

Diamond: Ugh, they're so boring! JUST KILL EACH OTHER ALREADY!

-The bell rings, as Scootaloo goes for a kick. However, Maud catches it and tosses Scootaloo into the turnbuckles, Scootaloo crashing into them and sinking to the canvas-

Diamond: -smirking- Good! Go on, girls...entertain me….-she crosses her legs and arms and lays her head on said crosses arms-

Match 4: Maud vs Scootaloo

-Maud charges at Scootaloo, but Scoots is able to trip her, causing Maud's head to smash into the middle turnbuckle. Scootaloo climbs to the top turnbuckle above Maud and jumps off, causing both of her feet to land on Maud's back, pushing her shoulder into the ring post-

Ahuizotl: YOWCH! Diamond, THAT is what you have to deal with at Frontline! The creative aerial offense of Scootaloo. Are you prepared for that?

Diamond: Pfft, of course I am! How are you so easily impressed by a few diving moves? I've been more creative with some of my hairstyles in the past!

Garble: Can I have some examples?

Diamond: Oh, sure. -she pulls out her phone and pulls up Instagram- There's this one, and this one, and this one...oh the lighting isn't too good in that picture, but I make it work because I'm FLAWLESS! And this one, that one's a favorite of mine-

Ahuizotl: SERIOUSLY, boy?! There's a match going on!

Garble: Hang on, 'Zotl! Each of these is like it's own division of ART.

Ahuizotl: Ugh…

-7 minutes later-

-Maud goes for a devastating spinebuster, but Scootaloo sends herself over Maud's back and sets her up into a victory roll on the way down-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo counters! 1...2...and Maud gets the shoulder up!

Garble: Diamond….in the main event later on, you and your besties are going to be facing the team of Lightning Dust, Fluttershy, and Twilight. Give us your thoughts on that upcoming encounter.

Diamond: The way I see it...there's no way I can lose. Just a month ago, Twilight and Lightning were at each other's THROATS. I was on a tag team with Lightning Dust, and on the other side of the ring, was Twilight. And Fluttershy? She won't take long to crack. What has she done to deserve to be in the ring with the likes of ANY of us? I have the TAG. TEAM. CHAMPIONS on my side, you guys! They are the most dominant tag team in ALL of the EWF, and with my smarts, and their cunning, we will take apart this wannabee dream team before The Sword gets the chance. Real talk!

Ahuizotl: You're right. You've got the experience on your side.

Diamond: Yes, I'm well aware. Gosh...I hope this ends soon….I've never been so bored in my life….

Ahuizotl: Are you kidding? This is GREAT action! All for a potential shot at the Crater Chick championship!

Diamond: Meh, they'll both eventually lose to me anyway….

-8 minutes later-

-Scootaloo flies off the top rope, but Maud throws her up in the air, looking to connect with The Schist. Scootaloo, however nails Maud with a dropkick as she drops from the air, setting the crowd ablaze. Maud tumbles backwards against the ropes, thereafter Scootaloo kips up, and nails Maud with Scootabuse as she comes towards her again-

Garble: Scootaloo hits it! Scootaloo has Maud down!

*1…..2…3!* -the bell rings as Diamond Tiara throws her headset to the side-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRRR...SCOOOOOOOTAL-

-Madden is stopped as Diamond Tiara rushes the ring and knocks Scootaloo to the mat with a double axe handle to the back. She gets to her feet, and immediately begins stomping on her, the crowd booing her all the way-

Diamond: YOU'RE -stomp- USELESS! -stomp- YOU -stomp- WILL -stomp- NEVER -stomp- BEAT ME! -Diamond now gets to her knees, and begins slamming her fists against the side of Scootaloo's head-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Garble: She may create a GLORIOUS hair edit, but get the damn girl off her!

-Luckily, Maud has gotten back to her face, and has yanked Diamond off of her friend by grabbing a fistful of Diamond's swirly ponytail. Diamond shrieks as she meets Maud face to face-

Ahuizotl: Give her what's coming to her! We've NEVER had a more disrespectful guest at this table!

Garble: You're right, but she smelled WONDERFUL…

-The crafty Diamond brutally rakes her fingernails into the eyes of Maud, blinding her long enough to attempt the Diamond Cutter. Maud still counters, however, sending Diamond to the mat on her back. Diamond thinks it better to get away now before it's too late, so she rolls out from under the bottom rope and begins walking up the ramp, putting her hair back in place-

Garble: -the crowd booing- Diamond was able to get away tonight, but there will be nowhere to run later tonight when she and her champion partners face Fluttershy, Twilight, and Lightning.

Ahuizotl: The same goes for Frontline. You can't run from hell, and I have a feeling a TON of hell is coming that young lady's way.

-Maud helps Scootaloo to her feet, and raises one of her arms as she covers an eye with the other free hand. The crowd cheers and applauds as Diamond rolls her eyes-

Diamond: The only hand that's gonna be raised next Sunday...is MINE! -the crowd boos as we go to commercial-

Ahuizotl: As we welcome you back to Monday Night Lunacy, we'd like to give a special thanks to Pillar for their song "Frontline." It's appropriately titled, because that is the official theme song of Frontline itself.

Garble: And in the ring, we see Bon Bon in the ring, waiting to find out if she can qualify for the Crater Chick championship tournament….

-Bon Bon's warm up is cut short as we hear creepy piano keys and many flashing images, which end in Amay Wythyst's face showing up-

Amay: ….We're here…..-she blows out the lantern and Harper and Rowan flank her sides. The fans cheer as her theme music begins to play-

Ahuizotl: And what an opponent to draw…

-Amay appears from backstage with lantern in hand, as the camera pans to many fans waving the flashlights on their cell-phones to the groove of Amay's entrance theme. The Wythyst Family makes their slow and eerie way down to the ring. It ends with Amay sitting in her rocking chair and blowing out the lantern, causing her music to stop and the lights to come back on. The crowd cheers once again as Amay springs up from her chair, tossing off her jacket and fedora as Rowan and Harper stand by the chair as Amay makes her way up the steps-

Garble: In Amay Wythyst's debut, she handily defeated Bon Bon's partner and lover, Lyra. Bon Bon is definitely going to be looking to get revenge on Amay for not only that, but also for the brutal attacks she and her family have brought upon the happy couple over the past few weeks.

Ahuizotl: If not tonight, there's always Frontline, because Lyra and Bon Bon are going to be competing in tag team action action the debuting tandem of Ericka Rowan...and Lucy Harper.

Garble: And their malevolent leader is going to be looking on, creepily rocking back in forth in that symbolic rocking chair of hers. Have you had the chance to talk to this woman at all, 'Zotl?

Ahuizotl: To be quite honest, I'm too damn scared to try. She may be a woman, but she's a big woman. A woman with a purpose. I'm not quite sure what that purpose is, but I have a feeling she's going to keep that to herself, and her family.

Garble: I've tried to find Amay myself, but she's never anywhere in sight. It's like she pops up whenever she wants, with Rowan and Harper in tow. She'll spit her crazy limericks, and then she'll trot on back to the swamp.

Ahuizotl: She certainly is an enigma. A twisted, and warped mind exists inside the head of Amay Wythyst. A mind I don't think either of us ever want access too.

Garble: It'd make for a great science experiment, but I'm not in school anymore, so screw that! I'm fine with keeping my sanity.

Match 5: Lyra w/ Bon Bon vs Amay Wythyst w/ Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan

-As the bell rings, Amay walks up to Lyra, smiling wickedly-

Amay: You will bare witness to the new face of FEAR! I will rip your heart out, STRING by STRING! And your loved one will watch! -she points at Bon Bon, which Lyra grits her teeth at- Your suffering will leave her empty, cold, broken! I am the bringer of your demi-

-Lyra punches Amay in the mouth, sending her on her rump. The crowd loudly goes "OHHHHHHHHH"-

Lyra: SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired of your mind games!

Ahuizotl: I don't care how much you believe in what you say...a strike like that will shut you up!

-Amay gets on her knees, holding her arms out-

Amay: STRIKE ME AGAIN! UNLEASH ALL YOUR FRUSTRATION!

-Lyra looks at her fist, and walks up to Amay, but that slight hesitation was too much as Amay fires back with a shot to Lyra's throat, sending her to the mat clutching at her neck-

Ahuizotl: Lyra shouldn't have fell for that...Amay hasn't been here very long, but we know just how crafty she can be!

Garble: That wasn't a cheap shot, either. Lyra was looking right at her. I think Lyra is falling for these mind games, though.

-Amay grabs Lyra by the throat, and lays it across the middle rope. She presses down on her neck with both hands, staring into Bon Bon's eyes-

Amay: DO YOU SEE THIS? THIS IS YOUR MATE! AND NOW...NOW SHE IS MY PREY! SAVE HER! SAVE HEEEEERRRRR! -Bon Bon looks away as Amay begins clubbing Lyra with forearms in the back of the head-

Garble: Come on now...right in front of the woman she adores!

Ahuizotl: Amay is truly heartless. She feels no remorse for this, I guarantee it.

Ref: Come on, Amay, get away from the ropes! 1! 2! 3! 4! -Amay backs away, laughing in the face of the referee before landing one last blow on Lyra-

-6 minutes later-

-There have been a few hope spots for Lyra in this match. One of them being right now. Lyra has Amay dazed, so she runs off the ropes, but she gets clobbered by Amay-

Ahuizotl: OH GOD! A truly BRUTAL diving cross body by Amay Wythyst, and THERE goes Lyra's momentum...JUST like that!

Garble: And Bon Bon is having such a hard time watching this...she's got her hands over her mouth….

-Amay cackles as Lyra grabs at her boots and tries to climb to her feet by grabbing Amay's white pants-

Amay: Let me help you up….my child…. -Amay lifts Lyra up for a suplex, and then TOSSES her halfway across the ring, Lyra's back landing on the mat with a gruesome THUD-

Ahuizotl: I don't blame her! This is becoming uncomfortable for me to watch, as well….

-Amay backs herself up, and then runs at Lyra as she gets to her feet in the corner, crashing into her with a Body Avalanche, glancing over at her family as she rests herself on Lyra before tossing her to the mat. Amay taps her foot on the mat many times, before then grabbing onto the top rope with both hands and dips herself so she can envision Lyra's body lying there on the mat. Amay then advances towards Lyra, picking her up and putting her into position, kissing her forehead before dropping her down with a swinging reverse STO-

Ahuizotl: The impact of that move...Lyra is out cold…

-Amay lays a knee across Lyra's stomach as she lifts her leg into the air with just an arm as her other hand simply sits on the mat-

*1…...2…..3!* -the bell rings as Bon Bon sighs in relief-

Garble: At least it's over...for now…

Madden: Here is YOUR winner….Amay...Wythyst!

-Amay gets to her feet, looking down at her fallen opponent. Bon Bon rushes the ring and tries to hurt Amay in any way possible by grabbing her arms and twisting them around-

Ahuizotl: She's going for the Candy Wrapper! Bon Bon is going to release enough frustration for both her AND Lyra!

-Amay pushes Bon Bon away, and Bon Bon is struck in the face by a big boot from Lucy Harper, who entered the ring immediately when she saw Amay was in danger-

Garble: Spoke too soon….WHAT a big friggen boot!

-Harper takes a knee after the big boot's impact, and glances at Rowan, which is all the massive woman needs to bounce off the ropes and FLATTEN Bon Bon with a big splash. Amay backs the two off and kneels down with her family, cradling each of their heads in an arm-

Garble: This is so weird….we will never witness something like this here on Monday Night Lunacy ever again….this is as weird as it gets….

Ahuizotl: Please don't jinx it! Amay is a terrific athlete, but….she is so far out there…..

-Mere seconds later, Amay has Bon Bon cradled in the same affectionate way, but it isn't so affectionate as Bon Bon is driven into the mat with a swinging reverse STO to call her own, thanks to her heroic stupidity-

Ahuizotl: My question is...how can Lyra and Bon Bon hope to survive against these 3 hellacious women? Women with no clear conscience! No absence of malice!

Garble: All they can do is hope...hope and turn their love and care for each other into the perfect excuse to defend themselves at any and all odds.

Ahuizotl: That might not be enough, though….

Garble: In their case...I hope it is…..

-Amay is standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone as Rowan and Harper stand by her side-

Amay: Twist...I suspect...you'll be lookin' for me…-she laughs- Well that's alright, man, because..I ain't never been too hard to fiind….matter of fact...if you need me, I'll be RIGHT HERE...WITH ALL MY FRIIIEENDS! -the crowd cheers- HEHAHAHAHAHA….we've been waiting for you, Twist…-she kneels- I've...always...been waiting for you…-gets on her other knee- Look to the SKYYYY….and FOLLOW...the buzzards…-she drops the mic on Bon Bon's back, it soon rolling off back onto the mat. Amay looking up with her eyes closed and stretching out both of her arms. She quietly laughs as Rowan observes her behavior and Harper looks off into the distance as usual-

*DEH!*

-We switch to the commentary table, where Garble and Ahuizotl are in awe of what just transpired-

Garble: How can Lyra and Bon Bon, or ANYBODY hope to survive against The Wythyst Family…?

Ahuizotl: And try this on for size...that sadistic woman in the ring, Amay Wythyst, could soon be a CHAMPION here in the EWF...imagine how much more intensive her message would get then!

Garble: -shivers- I shudder to think...let's switch focus now. Silver Shill is backstage with three very focused women right now...take it away, Silver.

Silver Shill: Thank you, gentlemen. I am standing by with the three women who in 13 nights at Frontline are looking to stop the revolution known as The Sword: Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle...and Fluttershy.

Twilight: Thank you for the time, Silver.

Fluttershy: H-hi, Silver…

Lightning: -with her hands on her hips- What do ya got for us?

Silver: First off, Lightning, Twilight, a week ago when I was told I would be interviewing The Sword's opponents, I was expecting Rarity to be standing with you girls, not Fluttershy.

Twilight: As were we, but what other choice did we have? We made the mistake of letting The Sword outnumber one of us, and now Rarity is paying the price.

Lightning: We've apologized to her, and of course she accepted it. We're just lucky Fluttershy was willing to join us in our battle with The Sword.

Silver: -nods- Then I have a few questions right off the bat….Fluttershy, as Lightning just stated, this match with The Sword will be NO ordinary match, it WILL be a BATTLE. Are you prepared for that? And to Twilight and Lightning, with the sudden inclusion of Fluttershy, has your gameplan changed at all?

Twilight: -shakes her head- Our gameplan is the same, no matter who our partner is. The Sword thrives on 3 on 1 situations. They haven't had a match yet, but we can tell they are the perfect trio.

Lightning: Exactly. With a bit of scouting, we can see that Drollins is the high-flyer, Reigns is the powerhouse, and Ditzbrose is the unstable one; pretty unorthodox. If we can take one of them out early, though, The Sword won't be comfortable, because for the very first time, they won't have the numbers game.

Twilight: Then we take out another, and the rest….is easy. -she and Lightning turn to Fluttershy-

Fluttershy: Oh….sorry. Well, I will admit that right now I'm a little bit nervous about the match, but not as much as I was before Twilight, Lightning, and Rarity gave me a pep talk. And the fans...the Lunacy fans...they believe in me...so I know when I get out there tonight with The Mean Girls, and ESPECIALLY at Frontline with The Sword, I know I can overcome ANYTHING.

Lightning: -nods with a smile- And speaking of The Mean Girls...tonight is a true test for us. If we're gonna go toe to toe with The Sword, we've gotta have some tag teaming experience under our belts. We aren't doubting The Mean Girls. They can tear you down from the inside...but this isn't the playground anymore, ladies!

Twilight: Lightning's right. This is the EWF, and they can't make us cry, or lower our self-esteem. The only way they can hurt us, is PHYSICALLY, and we fully WELCOME them to try!

Lightning: Basically, GIVE US ALL YA GOT! Let's see just how MEAN...you girls really are!

Fluttershy: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! -Fluttershy, with her index fingers flying in the air, and her partners walk off as Silver Shill smiles-

-Back from commercial, we see all six members of this tag team match are already in the ring because entrances don't matter in this story. The crowd is chanting "Yay" as Fluttershy stands on the apron-

Garble: And we are set for our MAIN EVENT for tonight!

Ahuizotl: I'm sure both The Sword and Scootaloo are watching somewhere...everyone should be! This is going to be a HELL of a match!

-Turf looks around the arena and is annoyed at the constant Yay'ing-

Turf: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SLIMY CUNTS! THE BOSS IS IN A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING! -the crowd boos-

Crowd: TURF IS RA-TCHET! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* TURF IS RA-TCHET! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* TURF IS RA-TCHET! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Turf: FUCK! GO BACK TO THE OTHER THING!

Diamond: Turf! Focus! -she points at Lightning, who is standing patiently with her arms crossed-

Lightning: Yeah. Can we get this started, Tracy Turnblad?

Turf: FUCK YOU! I'M SEXIER THAN THAT PUDGY BITCH!

Ahuizotl: The conversations the women have in the ring sometimes….

Main Event: Turf, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara vs Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy

-24 minutes later-

-Fluttershy kips up after hitting Silver Spoon with a missile dropkick-

Garble: Fluttershy looks to be wrapping this up!

-Fluttershy backs up to a corner and begins pointing her index fingers in the air, the crowd chanting "Yay" with each successful finger raising-

Turf: SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUU-

-Fluttershy moves to avoid Turf, who ran across the ring in an attempt to silence the crowd by punching their idol, and then dropkicks Turf's knees from under her, causing her nose to smash into the mat and land on the floor-

Ahuizotl: And Turf's loudmouth costs her! What a surprise….

-As Turf gets to her feet, she sees Lightning Dust soaring over the top rope and landing on her with a flying senton, the crowd on fire-

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-Lightning gets up, and turns around to get planted by Diamond Tiara-

Garble: Diamond Cutter! Diamond Cutter to Lightning Dust!

-The crowd boos as Diamond points and trash talks at the fallen Lightning Dust. The referee leans over the middle rope and begins admonishing Diamond. In the ring, Fluttershy is rolled up from behind by Silver Spoon-

Ahuizotl: Silver Spoon could have the win for her team, but the referee isn't paying attention!

-Twilight takes this time to enter the ring, but before she can do anything, Scootaloo has also ran into the ring to much fanfare-

Garble: Scootaloo! What's she doing here?!

Ahuizotl: Giving some payback to her tormentors, I feel!

-Scootaloo gives Silver Spoon an enziguri to the back of her read, which causes Silver to roll off of Fluttershy. Twilight looks surprised, but smiles as Scootaloo gives her a fist bump before running back off to the back-

Garble: That was a hit and run by Scootaloo, and it was brilliant!

-Twilight runs over to Diamond while she is arguing with the referee and pushes her into the announce table. She signals to Fluttershy, who was sitting down due to the recent events, but shakes her head now and pulls herself up with the middle rope next to her-

Ahuizotl: Go ahead, Fluttershy! It's all you, little lady!

Crowd: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! -the crowd's Yay'ing climaxes as Silver Spoon gets to her feet. When she turns around, Fluttershy runs at her and soon knocks her to the mat with Obedience Training!-

Garble: Obedience Training! The running knee to the head of Silver Spoon!

Ahuizotl: Give her a count, ref!

-Fluttershy hooks Silver Spoon's leg and rest her back on Silver's front as Twilight picks Lightning up-

*1…...2…...3!* -the bell rings and the crowd jumps to their feet-

Ahuizotl: They did it! What wonderful teamwork and resolve by these three women!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRS...the team...of TWILIIIIGHT SPARKLE...LLLLLIGHTNING DUST...aaaaand FLUUUUUTTERSHYYYYYYYY!

Garble: Diamond and her posse have cheated before, so I see there being nothing wrong with how this match played out. Scootaloo sent a message to Diamond tonight!

Ahuizotl: As did our victors send a message to The Sword...in a BIG way. And Fluttershy got the pin, showing she CAN deliver in high pressure situations! Good for her!

Garble: Good for all of those women, including Scootaloo! The Sword may sound confident, but after a performance like that, I'd be feeling a little weary about this upcoming battle at Frontline…

Ahuizotl: What will await us next week, on the last stop...before Frontline? Goodnight ladies and gentlemen! We'll see you next week!

-The show ends with Lightning, Fluttershy, and Twilight standing in the middle of the ring. Both of Lightning and Twilight's hands are raised, and they each are holding onto an arm of Fluttershy's as she lifts her index fingers into the air, the crowd gleefully chanting "Yay''-

Match Results:

Shining Armor defeated Vultarian by pinfall (9:08)  
>Berry Punch defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall (11:13)<br>Rumble defeated Neon Lights by pinfall (16:23)  
>Scootaloo defeated Maud by pinfall (16:11)<br>Amay Wythyst defeated Lyra by pinfall (7:33)  
>Twilight, Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy defeated The Mean Girls (25:15)<p>

Matches announced for Frontline (COMPLETE):

Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Womens Championship Strap Match  
>Three Stages of Hell: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo<br>Six Women Tag: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Twilight Sparkle  
>Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor (Street Fight)<br>Rumble vs Giz Hero - Carnage Championship  
>Honeycomb and Midnight Strike vs Flitter and Cloudchaser<br>Lyra and Bon Bon vs Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper  
>Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick vs NION Lights<br>EGO vs Rack Attack - Combo of Carnage Championship


	116. Sublime - 4-13-14

*100 percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-FIREWORKS GO HERE-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another edition of Friday Night Sublime. I'm Dr. Whooves at ringside with Discord.  
>Discord: Things are sure to heat up tonight as we draw closer to Frontline.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's going to heat up early too, as our first match tonight will be the first appearance of the former World Brawler's champion Thunderlane since he lost his title to the Underbaker at Final Reckoning.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Crystal, Canada, weighing 208 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, accompanied to the ring by Davenport, Checkmate!  
>Discord: Oh look, it's my favorite tag team. Haven't seen these guys in awhile.<br>Dr. Whooves: They've only had a few wins so far, but they've certainly made their presence felt on Sublime.  
>*Thunderstruck!*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 218 pounds and standing eleven inches tall, Thunderlane!  
>-Thunderlane confidently struts onto the ramp, doing a bit of air guitar before casually walking to the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, it seems the loss of his championship hasn't shaken Thunderlane's confidence any.  
>Discord: We'll see how well he holds up in this match, Checkmate's no slouch.<br>Match 1: Checkmate/w Davenport vs. Thunderlane  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Thus far Checkmate has countered almost all of Thunderlane's moves, he quickly ducks as Thunderlane goes for a clothesline and hits a Cross-Check-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Checkmate's been dominating so far, but the former champion isn't out yet.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Checkmate starts setting up for the Castle-  
>Checkmate: That's check!<br>-Checkmate goes for the finish but Thunderlane counters at the last moment with a Thunderstruck-  
>Discord: Thunderlane out of nowhere! Checkmate didn't predict that one.<br>*1...2…3!*  
>Baritone: And here's your winner, Thunderlane!<br>-Thunderlane picks up a mic as Davenport and Checkmate leave the ring in disappointment-  
>Thunderlane: I know I've been kinda awol since Final Reckoning, but there's good reason. I've been spending my time training hard and studying all of Underbaker's little tricks. See, I made a lot of mistakes while dealing with him, and it cost me dearly. However, I'm far from out. Come Frontline I'm going to retake my World Brawler's Championship and show this wannabe zombie baker that he's not invincible.<br>-The lights in the arena dim and Underbaker appears on the Titantron-  
>Underbaker: Thunderlane, you dare return to this ring and threaten the dead baker? I'm not sure if I should be impressed by your bravery, or appalled by your stupidity. It should of been clear by now that you have no hope of victory, your cause is a lost one. Last month I devastated you both physically and mentally, and I topped it off by taking away your championship to prove that your time in this company is up. Frontline will only be a repeat of Final Reckoning, and when it's all said and done you and your career WILL….REST…..IN…...PASTRIES!<br>-Titantron goes black and the lights come back on-  
>Thunderlane: Pfftt...is that all? Just more mind games..whatev-<br>-A loud buzzer sounds and the ring goes black, when the lights flicker bright again Underbaker is behind Thunderlane, but before he can attack Thunderlane suddenly spins around and bashes Underbaker upside the head with his mic-  
>Thunderlane: Nice try, but weren't you listening? I'm learning your tricks. All this crazy magic crap isn't going to help you anymore, and let's face it: You're nothing without your cheap tricks. Once I take my title back at the Pay-Per-View nobody's going to be afraid of you anymore, but everyone will learn to respect me.<br>-Thunderlane drops the mic and exits the ring-  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back, our next match is a follow up from two weeks ago when the newly forged team of Babs Seed and Sour Tooth assaulted the Sublime Tag Team Champions the Spa Twins. To view a recap of the event and more download the EWF app from istore.  
>Discord: Oh god here we go again.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's important people learn about this Discord. The EWF app has so many uses for avid fans.  
>Discord: Right,right,let's just get to the match….<br>*It's my Life!*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 249 pounds, the team of Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>-Crowd Boos-  
>Dr. Whooves: They may of been absent last week, but the crowd still seems to remember what these two did to the champions two weeks ago.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And their opponents, at a combined weight of 258 pounds, from Loneyville, they are the Sublime Tag Team Champions, the Spa Twins: Aloe and Lotus Blossom!<br>-Aloe and Lotus Blossom walk down the ramp, waving and occasionally blowing kisses at the cheering fans-  
>Match 2: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth vs. The Spa Twins<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Sour Tooth goes for a Cavity on Aloe, but Aloe counters and Irish Whips here into the turnbuckle, as Aloe approaches Sour Tooth pokes her in the eyes and hits a Canker Sore-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: I can't believe Sour Tooth's bad sportsmanship almost paid off.<br>Discord: It's a jungle in there Whooves, have to do everything you can to win.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>Dr. Whooves: The Spa Twins have definitely been controlling the pace of most this match, and victory may be near.  
>-Lotus Blossom hits a Treatment on Sour Tooth, suddenly Babs Seed rushes in and hits Lotus with a steel chair, Aloe quickly moves to intervene but is tackled down by Sour Tooth. Soon both the Spa Twins are under ruthless assault.-<br>-Crowd boos as the bell rings-  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, by way of disqualification, The Spa Twins!<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! I know these girls want to make names for themselves but there's just no call for this.  
>Discord: You gotta make a state-<br>Dr. Whooves: Just stop! You justify everything with that.  
>Discord: It works though….<br>Babs Seed: So, we noticed that you two don't have any opponents for Frontline. Well, can't allow that can we? So Sour Tooth and I are nobily volunteering ourselves to challenge for your titles. You could decline of course, but that wouldn't be wise unless you want more of what happened tonight. I'll let you sleep on it for awhile.  
>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth confidently leave a knocked out Aloe and Lotus Blossom in the ring-<br>*Commercial*  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye!*<br>-Loud booing-  
>Squire: Ahem.<br>-More booing-  
>Squire: AHEM. Thank you. Shut up and cheer for the ever glorious Commander Hurricane. That is all.<br>Dr. Whooves: This next match is going to be the continuation of a long standing grudge that we had almost thought was cooling, last week Commander Hurricane and her guards were going to assault Private Panzer backstage, but Daring Do came to the rescue.  
>Discord: Now they get to battle off in a grudge match. If Daring Do picks up the win she'll gain needed momentum for her big International Championship defense at Frontline, but if she loses it could cost her.<br>*Never Back Down*  
>Baritone: Now Approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pound and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the International Champion, Daring Do!<br>Match 3: Commander Hurricane vs. Daring Do  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane and Daring Do are trading punches, after stunning Daring with a hard shot Commander Hurricane rebounds herself off the ropes and levels Daring with a hard clothesline-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ouch. Hurricane's been fighting with so much aggression tonight, it might be too much for even Daring Do to contain.<br>Discord: She's tired of people messing with her affairs, I would be too.  
>-Commander Hurricane stands Daring up and hits a Legion-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: Close! But Daring isn't out yet.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do goes for a Shappire Shock but Commander Hurricane counters and sets up for a Legion, Daring counters that and stuns Hurricane in the process, she then launches herself with the ropes and takes down Commander Hurricane with a cross body-<br>Discord: What an incredible series of counters!  
>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do is showing everyone why she's the International Champion!<br>-Daring Do climbs the top ropes and goes for a Daring Dive, but Commander Hurricane raises her knees-  
>Discord: That could've been the end right there, but Commander Hurricane saved herself.<br>*2 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do hits the Sapphire Shock on Commander Hurricane and seems poised for victory, but then Cyclone enters the ring and takes down the referee from behind, meanwhile Squire retrieves Daring Do's International Championship belt to Typhoon, who uses it to strike Daring Do in the back of the head while she's distracted attacking Cyclone, meanwhile the crowd boos intensely-<br>Dr. Whooves: We should've known it would come to this, Commander Hurricane and her entourage always cheat.  
>Discord: Not always, don't exaggerate. They only do it when they have to.<br>Dr. Whooves: Why do you always try to justify what they do? These people are downright thugs!  
>Discord: They do questionable things sometimes, but every wrestler does..<br>-Commander Hurricane gets back to her feet and looks at Daring with an evil grin, she has Typhoon and Cyclone tear down the announce table while she carries Daring outside the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on, we have to work here you know!<br>Typhoon: You can whine about it on commentary for five minutes when the match is over.  
>-Commander Hurricane almost has Daring in position when Private Panzer emerges from the crowd, Squire goes to stop her but Panzer takes him out with one hard punch, then Typhoon tries to attack Panzer with the title belt but Panzer drop kicks her and takes the title before using it to knock out Cyclone, Panzer then drops the title and charges at Commander Hurricane who releases Daring too late to avoid getting tackled to the ground-<br>Dr. Whooves: The ringside is exploding into chaos, we need another ref down here to restore order!  
>Discord: No no no. We don't need order, chaos is good.<br>-As a new ref enters the arena Private Panzer exits, leaving all of Commander Hurricane's group in a weakened state, Daring Do regains her senses and drags Commander Hurricane into the ring, she then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Daring Dive-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Daring Do!  
>-Loud cheers from the crowd-<br>Dr. Whooves: For once Commander Hurricane's antics didn't pay off.  
>Discord: They might have if Private Panzer would keep her nose out of Hurricane's business for once.<br>Dr. Whooves: You're incorrigible  
>-As Daring Do makes her way back up the ramp she's ambushed by Octavia, who after a quick flurry of attacks hits a Sonnet on her-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh bloody hell. Now here comes Octavia like a vulture to take advantage of Daring's weakened state.  
>Discord: The champions your biggest obstacle, take her out and the fatal-four-way gets a lot easier.<br>-As the crowd boos Octavia starts stomping on Daring Do repeatedly, only to be chased off by the fierce entrance of Vinyl Scratch-  
>Dr. Whooves: And Vinyl Scratch puts an end to Octavia's madness, these two have a match later tonight, it'll be interesting to see how this spills over.<br>*Commercial*  
>Discord: We're back from a very chaotic state that the last match devolved into, sadly all good things must come to an end and everything is back in order now.<br>Dr. Whooves: Up next is a tag team match involving a team we haven't seen in a long time: Braeburn and Happy Trails, they'll be facing off against Rack Attack, who are currently the number one contenders for the Combos of Carnage titles.  
>.*Ya feeling lucky punk?*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Appleloosa, at a combined weight of 422 pounds, representing the Apple Dynasty, Braeburn and Happy Trails!  
>Discord: These two could certainly use a victory to mark their return, but unfortunately for them they are facing off against one of Sublime's most proven tag teams: Rack Attack.<br>*WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOOO*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, at a combined weight of 424 pounds, Ace and Zack Ryder: Rack Attack!<br>Dr. Whooves: Rack Attack has to be without a doubt the fastest rising tag team on Sublime, they debuted only last month and already they've won a tag-team battle royal and are poised to strike for the titles. It may be difficult to crush the momentum of these two.  
>Match 4: Braeburn and Happy Trails vs. Rack Attack<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Happy Trails runs at Ace but Ace ducks under his attack and trips him, causing Happy Trails to fall over the ropes and out of the ring-<br>Ace: HAHAHAHAHA! *Fake hick accident* HAPPY TRAAAAAAAAAILSSS…*Drops accent* MOTHERFUCKER!  
>-Ace exits the ring and rolls Happy Trails back in, he picks him up and sets up for a finisher only for Happy Trails to counter and make the tag to Braeburn-<br>Discord: You gotta love Ace's insanity and aggression, but it does seem to get the better of him sometimes.  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Zack Ryder hits a Rough Ryder on Braeburn and goes for the pin-  
>*1….2…-Kick-out!*<br>-Zack Ryder sets up for a Zack Attack but Braeburn counters and hits a high noon-  
>*1….2….3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Braeburn and Happy Trails!  
>-Braeburn and Happy Trails celebrate as they head up the ramp towards the exit-<br>Ace: THAT'S RIGHT! JUST SKIP UP THE RAMP INTO THE SUNSET YOU GAY COWBOYS, IT'S JUST LIKE THAT MOVIE BROKESHACK MOUNTAIN! FAGGOTS!  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, Ace certainly didn't take that well, but this is two losses in a row for Rack Attack. This kind of momentum loss does not bound well for their match at Frontline, to learn more about matches at the next Pay-Per-View be sure to download the EWF app.<br>Discord: *Mocking British accent* "Be sure to download the EWF App to learn more about how British I am"  
>Dr. Whooves: I'm only doing my job…..<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns backstage where Iron Will is training Pretty Vision when Pinkie Pie interrupts with a plate full of sweets-<br>Pinkie Pie: You two wants some cookies? Freshly baked!  
>Pretty Vision: Uhh…I think I'm ok…<br>Pinkie Pie: You suuuuuure? They're delicious!  
>Pretty Vision: Well...I...ummm…<br>Iron Will: Be assertive!  
>Pretty Vision: Eep...um..well Pinkie you see….<br>Iron Will: ASSERTIVE.  
>Pretty Vision: No.<br>Pinkie Pie: Okie-Dookie then!  
>-Pinkie Pie skips off to push cookies on someone else-<br>Iron Will: That's more like it.  
>Pretty Vision: Did I do good?<br>Iron Will: Eh….it's a start. We'll work on it.  
>Pretty Vision: Woot.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well it seems Pretty Vision's training is going….somewhere.  
>Discord: I'm just surprised Pinkie was willing to take no for an answer.<br>*Dubstep Music*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: In this upcoming match we'll have two more of the competitors in the upcoming International Championship Fatal-Four-Way at Frontline, Vinyl Scratch will be facing her friend turned ultimate rival: Octavia.  
>Discord: These two just can't stop going after each other, and they'll probably focus on each other even when it comes down to the big match.<br>*I really need to come up with a theme for Octavia's FANCEH music…..*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!<br>Discord: I really could see Octavia winning at Frontline, she'd bring some real class to the International Title too.  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh spare me…<br>Match 5: Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Vinyl Scratch attempts to hit Octavia with a flying corkscrew but Octavia catches her in mid-air and slams her down, she then goes to to stomp on Vinyl but Vinyl grabs her foot and trips her, both women get back to their feet before Octavia Irish Whips Vinyl into the turnbuckle, she moves Vinyl to the top row and sets up for a suplex only for Vinyl to kick her back down to the ring, Vinyl attempts a Bass Drop but Octavia quickly rolls out of the way-  
>Dr. Whooves: A very competitive match so far, these two know each other well.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch goes for a Cross-Fade but Octavia counters into a Sonnet-<br>*1...2..-kick-out!*  
>-Octavia starts raining down punches on Vinyl, but is countered when Vinyl grabs her hands and headbutts her-<br>Discord: Ouch, that looked painful for both of them.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Octavia goes for another Sonnet but Vinyl counters and hits a Cross-Fade, then Vinyl ascends the top rope and hits a Bass Drop-  
>*1...2….3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Vinyl Scratch!  
>Dr. Whooves: That was a very impressive and competitive match, the momentum could carry Vinyl far come Frontline.<br>-Colgate runs down the ramp and charges into the ring, assaulting Vinyl before she can defend herself, she then takes a moment to kick Octavia a couple times while she's down-  
>Discord: Looks like Colgate wants some of that momentum.<br>-Vinyl gets back up only to be hit with a Rinse,Wash,Repeat, Colgate then takes Vinyl outside the ring and throws her head first into the steel steps-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh good God that's horrible, you could hear the sound of Vinyl's skull making contact with those steel steps. Colgate is truly merciless.<br>-Colgate then takes the ring bell and gets back into the ring to deal with the weakened Octavia, hitting her several times with the bell before finally stopping-  
>Discord: Anytime Colgate shows up in the ring there's carnage, I may have picked Octavia as my favorite to win but watch out for this woman here….she'll do anything and everything.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone and it's time for our main event, the Arabian princess Amira will be fighting one on one against the World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash in a non-title match up.<br>*Arabian Music plays*  
>Haakim: جميع نحيي بطل المستقبل للاتحاد المصارعة الفروسية، الأميرة الملكية، أميرة! (All hail the future champion of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, the royal Princess, Amira!)<br>Discord: Amira entered the EWF as a wildcard, but she's shown week after week that she's one of the strongest competitors in the company, despite starting a bit late.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>Main Event: Amira vs. Rainbow Dash<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash launches herself off the turnbuckle but gets caught by Amira, before Amira can capitalize though Rainbow Dash bashes her upside the head with an elbow and Irish Whips her, on the rebound Amira tackles Rainbow Dash and starts raining down punches, she then attempts the Camel Clutch but Rainbow Dash fights out and gets to her feet, only to be hit with a Dust Devil-<br>*1….2….-Kick-out!*-  
>Dr. Whooves: Amira is certainly putting up an impressive fight against the champion so far, but can she keep it up?<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash Irish Whips Amira outside of the ring, then after a brief skirmish she clears off the announce table and enters the ring to climb the top rope, she then puts Amira through the announce table with a Sonic Raindrop-<br>Discord: I could care less about the table, but my poor coffee paid the price for that awesome moment…  
>-Rainbow Dash rolls Amira back into the ring and attempts a pin-<br>*1...2…-Kick-out!*-  
>Dr. Whooves: Unbelievable, Amira still managed to kick out even after what we just saw!<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash hits another Sonic Raindrop inside the ring, and goes for a pin-<br>Discord: This could be it right here!  
>*1...2.-*<br>-Haakim grabs the referee by his legs and pulls him out of the ring, then proceeding to argue with the ref-  
>Dr. Whooves: You gotta be kidding me! Haakim can't ever just stay out of it…<br>Discord: He's just a manager looking after his client.  
>-While Haakim is arguing with the ref Trixie emerges from the crowd and grabs the ring bell before entering the ring, just as the ref is about to turn his attention back to the ring Haakim slaps him-<br>Ref: That's it! You're out of here! Backstage with you! -Meanwhile Trixie takes Rainbow Dash down with a hard hit from the ring bell, inciting boos from the crowd as she slips out before the ref finally turns away from Haakim-  
>-Haakim holds his hands up in an innocent gesture as he starts walking away-<br>Haakim: ويؤسفني شيئا (I regret nothing)  
>Dr. Whooves: Haakim's been ejected from ringside, but the damage is already done! I can't believe how fast Trixie capitalized on that opening.<br>Discord: A wiley one that Trixie.  
>-Amira comes to and quickly takes advantage to make a pin-<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Amira!<br>-Crowd boos louder than before-  
>Dr. Whooves: What a disgraceful ending, Amira would of lost if it weren't for interference by Haakim, and I'm sure Rainbow Dash will look to take some vengeance on Trixie next Sublime.<br>Discord: Just more flame for the fires of Frontline.  
>*Show ends as Frontline's theme plays*<br>Match Results:  
>Thunderlane defeated Checkmatew Davenport (9:02)  
>Spa Twins defeated Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Via DQ,14:15)<br>Daring Do defeated Commander Hurricane (17:49)  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails defeated Rack Attack (12:30)<br>Vinyl Scratch defeated Octavia (19:26)  
>Amira defeated Rainbow Dash (26:58)<br>Matches for Frontline:  
>World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Trixie<br>International Championship: Fatal-Four-Way, Daring Do (C) vs. Octavia vs. Colgate vs. Vinyl Scratch  
>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker (C) vs. Thunderlane<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Spa Twins (C) vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth  
>Commander Hurricane vs. Private Panzer (If CH wins than PP is contracted to CH. If PP wins than CH leaves EWF)<br>Photo Finish vs. Pretty Vision  
>Combos of Carnage Championship: EGO (C) vs. Rack Attack (Interbrand Match)<br>Spitfire/w Soarin vs. Cloudkicker/w Trenderhoof


	117. Sublime - 4-20-14

Here's the newest episode of Sublime a week early!

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.<br>*Stuff happens*  
>Discord: Bye.<p>

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

Dr. Whooves: Hey this is Sublime.  
>*Stuff happens*<br>Discord: Bye.

APRIL FOOLS.


	118. Power 30 - Week 15

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:3  
>4. Turf (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>5. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:5 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>6. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:6  
>7. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:10 *International Champion*<br>8. Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:7 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>9. Fancy Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:8 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>10. Gustave Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:9 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>11. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:11 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>12. Lotus Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:12 *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>13. Aloe (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:13 *12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>14. Lightning Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:14<br>15. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:15  
>16. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:16<br>17. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:17  
>18. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:20<br>19. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:18  
>20. Babs Seed (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:19<br>21. Amay Wythyst (Lunacy) Position Change:+6 Last Week:27  
>22. Thunderlane (Sublime) Position Change:+7 Last Week:29<br>23. Private Panzer (Sublime) Position Change:+7 Last Week:30  
>24. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:21<br>25. Zack Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:22  
>26. Ace (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:23<br>27. Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>28. DJ Z (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:25<br>29. Neon Lights (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:24  
>30. Vinyl Scratch (Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Fluttershy: Once a dark house on Sublime, Fluttershy is quickly becoming a fan favorite on Lunacy, and she proves her skills more and more each week.<p>

Vinyl Scratch: It's been a long time since Vinyl found a place on this list, but her impressive victory over Octavia last Sublime may be foreshadowing of a greater win approaching at Frontline.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Fleur De Lis: It was quite impressive to see how far Fleur came as she was originally seen as nothing more than amanager, but it seems she might become a superstar with only fifteen minutes of fame.<p>

Pretty Vision: Pretty Vision's impressive comeback seems to have cooled a little, but perhaps her new manager can whip her back into the Power 30.

Superstars to Look out For:  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails: These two were seen as a strong pair the very first month of EWF, but since then had faded into the background, now it seems they may finally be making a return to the spotlights.<p>

Berry Punch: Currently holding the record for most times entering and leaving the Power 30, Berry made be posed to keep her record going with another entry on to the big list sometime soon.


	119. Title Rankings - Week 15

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Cadance (1) =<br>2. Twilight Sparkle (4) ^  
>3. Lightning Dust (5) ^<br>4. Diamond Tiara (2) v  
>5. Turf (3) v<br>6. Scootaloo (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Amay Wythyst (9) ^<br>8. Silver Spoon (6) v  
>9. Maud (7) v<br>10. Fluttershy (N/A)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Trixie (1) =<br>2. Daring Do (3) ^  
>3. Colgate (2) v<br>4. Pinkie Pie (4) =  
>5. Vinyl Scratch (NA)  
>6. Amira (NA)  
>7. Lotus Blossom (9) ^<br>8. Aloe (10) ^  
>9. Commander Hurricane (7) v<br>10. Pretty Vision (EIGHT) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (1) =<br>2. DJ Z (3) ^  
>3. Neon Lights (2) v<br>4. Flash Sentry (4) =  
>5. Shining Armor (NA)  
>6. Bill Nyeker(5) v<br>7. Dwight Dawson (6) v  
>8. Xavier Kendrick (7) v<br>9. Overdrive (EIGHT) v  
>10. Vultarian (NA)

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Thunderlane (1) =<br>2. Big MacIntosh (2) =  
>3. Braeburn (5) ^<br>4. Hoity Toity (4) =  
>5. Blueblood (3) v<br>6. Soarin (6) =  
>7. Zack Ryder (3) v<br>8. Happy Trails (N/A)  
>9. Checkmate (EIGHT) v<br>10. Davenport (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Vacant  
>Tournament Standings:<br>Flitter vs Amay Wythyst  
>Fleur De Lis vs ?<br>Berry Punch vs ?  
>Scootaloo vs ?<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Daring Do  
>1. Vinyl Scratch (2) ^<br>2. Colgate (1) v  
>3. Octavia (3) =<br>4. Aloe (4) =  
>5. Lotus Blossom (6) ^<br>6. Private Panzer (5) v  
>7. Amira (9) ^<br>8. Pretty Vision (7) v  
>9. Pinkie Pie (EIGHT) v<br>10. Cloudkicker (10) =


	120. Lunacy - 4-16-14

*The beautiful people...OHHHHHHH!*

-Baby these are FIIIIIREWORKS! I'm gonna show ya WHAAAAT..they're WORRR-nothing*

-Yet another exciting week of Lunacy actions begins as the pyro ends, cutting to a sea of people in unison chanting "E DUB EFF."

Ahuizotl: Hello, Lunatics! I am Ahuizotl…

Garble: And I'm Garble...welcome to Monday Night Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: Tonight is the last Lunacy broadcast before Frontline, which is LIVE this Sunday...on pay per view!

Garble: And their ain't gonna be no slackin' off tonight, oh no no...we've got some BIG matches planned, including two more qualifying matches for the Crater Chick championship tournament!

Ahuizotl: Aaand...tonight will be the debut of something GROUNDBREAKING. Something no other brand of entertainment has EVER done for this fans. For those in attendance...for those watching around the world...TONIGHT...for the VERY first time, here on Lunacy...you will have the opportunity...to depict the main event!

Garble: That's right! Using the new interactive feature on the EWF app...you, the EWF fans, are being given the chance to change the entire complexion...of this very show! By virtue of their victory over the tag team champions, Turf and Silver Spoon, as well as Diamond Tiara in last week's main event...general manager Luna, in an attempt to promote the EWF app, -cough- and to desperately impress Mr. Rich -cough-...has decided to give Fluttershy, Twilight, and Lightning Dust a HUGE opportunity to gain momentum before their war with The Sword this coming Sunday…

Ahuizotl: It's a simple as this. All you have to do is download the EWF app from iStore, and from the home page, there will be a poll. The question of the poll asks, "who do you want to see challenge Turf and Silver Spoon for the Chick Combo championship tonight on Lunacy?" Your choices contain every combination available for Fluttershy, Twilight, and Lightning Dust.

Garble: So, logically, you want to vote for the team that gives you the hardest phallus just at the THOUGHT of them becoming tag team champions! So, in case you are dyslexic, I'M LOOKING AT YOU, DRAGON ROBERTS! There..are your choices to participate in tonight's main event…: the team of Lightning Dust and Twilight, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy, and Twilight and Fluttershy!

Ahuizotl: Three choices, pick which one speaks to you the most!

Garble: And, if you feel bad because someone is going to get left out, don't be! The superstar between those three will get their OWN opportunity tonight.

Ahuizotl: That's right, because in another HUGE match, whoever does not fit into the tag team championship plans, whether that be Fluttershy, Lightning, or Twilight, will go one on one...with Diamond Tiara...with the winner advancing to the Crater Chick championship tournament!

Garble: You've got until the end of our 3rd match to vote, so get to it! And, in case you aren't comfortable with the app, you can also vote on Twitter, using the combination of partners you want to see fight Turf and Silver Spoon. For example, if you want Twilight and Fluttershy to gain a shot at the titles, simply Tweet out the hashtag "#FlutterTwi", followed by the hashtag "#Lunacy."

Ahuizotl: And, if you want Lightning and Flutters, the hashtag would be "FlutterDust", and finally, for Twilight and Lightning, the official hashtag is "TwiDust." Get out there and vote! You could be a part of history!

*Backstage*

-We see Honeycomb and her reluctant partner walking through the backstage area-

Honeycomb: So, Midnight? -she smiles cheerfully, slightly skipping-

Midnight: God you're like the Energizer bunny you never shut up-WHAT?

Honeycomb: You were pretty protective of me last week...have I really gotten to your foggy heart so quickly? -she flutters her eyelashes-

Midnight: Don't make me laugh...laughter makes me look weak. I saved you because I need you this Sunday if we're going to demolish those two bimbos. They're crafty as hell…

Honeycomb: -frowns and lowers her head- Alright…-but looks up as her partner with a smile soon enough- We're still partners, though! And even though you're being a big grump, I'm going to accompany you to the ring for your match.

Midnight: Fine...just don't do anything to cost me...this is my chance to be in the Crater Chick championship tournament, and if you crush my chances of gaining access to that...I just might crush you…

Honeycomb: Oh! No need to worry, Middy!

Midnight: Don't call me that-

Honeycomb: I lost my chance to get in that tournament, and it stung. I don't want you to feel the same way I did.

Midnight: As long as you stay out of the way, it should be smooth sailing, because I have no plans of failing to enter this tournament…

-Honeycomb shakes her head, as we go back to the arena, the crowd cheering as Lyra and Bon Bon's theme music hits-

Madden: The following contest, is a QUALIFYING MATCH, for the Crater...Chick CHAAAMPIONSHIIIP..tournament! Introducing first! Accompanied to the ring...byyyy LYRA! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 143 POOOUNDS...BON BOOOOON!

Ahuizotl: If you're keeping track at home, this match will determine the SIXTH combatant in next month's Crater Chick championship tournament. And the playing field is pretty big so far…

Garble: You couldn't be more right, 'Zotl! So far, we've got competitors like the sultry Flitter, the crafty Fleur De Lis, the energetic Scootaloo, the hard-hitting Berry Punch, and even the eerie Amay Wythyst...two more participants will be decided tonight, and the last before Frontline this Sunday.

Ahuizotl: And Midnight seems confident that she has this victory already wrapped up and ready to be delivered to her, but she forgets that while this may be a one on one match, Lyra and Bon Bon have not only a stronger bond as partners, but they are experts in the greatest tandem of all...love.

Garble: And that love will surely help Bon Bon through that match, especially considering that Bon Bon wants to avenge Lyra's loss to Amat last week, which ousted her out of a spot in the tournament.

Ahuizotl: Not to mention, a win tonight would be very instrumental in the buildup towards Frontline, as Bon Bon and Lyra are set to do battle with Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan of the Wythyst Family.

Garble: In their DEBUT, no less. Midnight could gain momentum with a win here tonight, as well.

Ahuizotl: Ah, yes. You're right. Midnight and Honeycomb, an unlikely duo with a common enemy, will come together to face off against Flitter and Cloudchaser.

Garble: Lots of tag team action scheduled for Frontline, 'Zotl. Me being a fan of duos, I love it!

-Bon Bon and Lyra shake their asses on the middle rope before kissing and entering the ring, each standing on a top rope next to the other and throwing their hands up, the crowd cheering-

-The nasty guitar riff of Midnight Strike's theme song opens, which gets Bon Bon and Lyra's attention-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring...by HONEYCOMB! From CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 131 POOOOUNDS...MIIIIDNIIIGHT STRIIIIKE!

Ahuizotl: As we've discussed already, this is quite the oddball team. But another oddball team will be on the Frontline card, and that's Rack Attack.

Garble: They've got a title match against EGO. So, odd as the may be, Rack Attack has been very successful. For that reason, we shouldn't count out Midnight and Honeycomb. It's a combination of two superstars who have been overlooked for a while now. I think they're going to SHINE at Frontline!

Ahuizotl: Was that rhyme intentional?

Garble: 'Zotl, everything I do is pre-meditated and brilliant.

Ahuizotl: Uh huh…

Match 1: Midnight Strike w/ Honeycomb vs Bon Bon w/ Lyra

-Bon Bon walks to the middle of the ring, looking for a handshake with Midnight. Midnight looks at it, and emphatically shakes her head no. Bon Bon shrugs, and soon gains control on Midnight, trapping her in a headlock. Midnight quickly escapes by hitting Bon Bon with a back suplex.

Midnight then runs the ropes, jumping into the air and stomping on Bon Bon's face with both of her boots, the crowd popping a little at the spot-

Ahuizotl: GOSH! Midnight is a wonderful little combination of agility and aggression!

Garble: And when you combine the two, you've got a wrestler in a world of pain…

-Midnight goes for a quick cover, which fails as Bon Bon kicks out at 2-

-6 minutes later-

-After quite a bit of offense, Midnight derails a running Bon Bon by driving a knee into her gut and sending her tumbling over it and onto the mat after a frontflip. She then cradles an arm upwards and begins unleashing a fury of elbows into the shoulderblade of Bon Bon-

Garble: She won't stop! Midnight is ruthless in her pursuit of championship gold!

Ahuizotl: There are some pressure points in the area Midnight is targeting now. With enough persistent and blunt force, you could knock someone out! These elbows could do just that!

-Luckily, Bon Bon alleviates the pain by headbutting Midnight in the forehead with the back of her head. She tries to dropkick Midnight, but Midnight grabs one of Bon Bon's legs and turns it into a Flapjack!-

Garble: One of these two women are going to be in the Crater Chick championship tournament...but after a dueling performance like this, I'd say they BOTH deserve to be in it!

-5 minutes later-

-Midnight is about to superplex Bon Bon off the top rope, but Bon Bon hits her in the gut and then tries to Sunset Flip her, but Midnight latches her hands onto the top rope and hangs on. Bon Bon re-adjusts her plan, and dropkicks Midnight in the back of her head, which sends her dangling as the bottom portion of her legs lay across the top rope-

Garble: Bon Bon has Midnight right where she wants her in that precarious position!

-Bon Bon backs up to the corner diagonal, and then runs, looking to dropkick Midnight in the tree-of-woe scenario. Midnight, however, escapes imminent doom, and wraps both of her legs around Bon Bon's neck, sending her face first into the middle turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: Wonderful counter! And now Midnight is going up top!

-Midnight jumps off the top rope, putting a twist on her usual double foot stomp finishing maneuver by forcing her feet right into the back of the head of Bon Bon, creating even more force onto the middle turnbuckle pad, and causing Bon Bon to fall back, her head hitting the mat-

Garble: Stroke...Of...Midnight!

-Midnight pulls Bon Bon away from the ropes, and hooks her leg-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd and Honeycomb cheer as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRR...MIIIIIIIDNIIIIIGHT STRIIIIKE!

Ahuizotl: She's found herself! Midnight is advancing to the tournament!

Garble: It wasn't the double foot stomp off the top that we've seen in previous weeks, but Midnight improvised and ADAPTED it, and it looks like it would hurt even MORE!

-Honeycomb enters the ring-

Honeycomb: Yay! You did it, Middy!

Midnight: Don't call me that-

Honeycomb: High fiiiive!

Midnight: No-

Honeycomb: Aww come on! It was a really great match!

Midnight: I'm aware. NO. -Leaves the ring, Honeycomb nagging behind her-

Honeycomb: How about a hug?

Midnight: Congratulate me by leaving me to my thoughts.

Garble: Certainly not as fluid a relationship as Lyra and Bon Bon…

-Speaking of, Lyra enters the ring to console Bon Bon, until CREEPY FUCKING PIANO KEYS send the crowd into a frenzy-

*DEH!*

Ahuizotl: Speaking of fluid...a certain yellow liquid is currently running down my leg….

Garble: Who cut the lights? WHAT IS THIS VOODOO SHIT?!

Ahuizotl: Uh, it's voodoo….

Garble: I know that, but- -the lights are turned back on, and Amay Wythyst has Lyra in the position of her finishing move- Oh my God! A-...Amay Wythyst!

Ahuizotl: She's got Lyra! How did she do that?!

-Amay kisses Lyra's forehead, but cannot deliver her move as Bon Bon gets up after seemingly being attacked while the lights were off and yanks Amay off of Lyra, grabbing her arms and twisting them around. For the second week in a row, Amay pushed Bon Bon away as Lucy Harper enters the ring to hit Bon Bon with a vicious big boot, but this time, Bon Bon ducks, causing the big boot to instead smash into Amay's face-

Garble: Oh! Not this time! The leader of the Wythyst Family just ate the big boot of Lucy Harper!

-Bon Bon begins brawling with Harper as Lyra exits the ring, running over to meet Ericka Rowan head on and brawl with her as well-

Ahuizotl: This is a sample of what we're going to get Sunday! And the crowd is loving it!

-Rowan tries to hit Lyra with a Fallaway Slam, but Lyra lands on her feet, kicking Rowan in the gut when she turns around. She then grabs ahold of her green collared top and CHUCKS her into Amay's rocking chair!-

Garble: There goes Rowan! The 6'3, 190 pound Ericka Rowan crashing into the symbolic rocking chair of Amay Wythyst!

-As Bon Bon turns around, she is met with Lucy Harper, who SUICIDE DIVES through the middle rope and crashes into her! The crowd is going nuts-

Ahuizotl: WHOA! LUCY HARPER!

Garble: How can a woman her size do something so INSANE like that?! She's moving around like Lightning Dust!

Ahuizotl: You just answered the question yourself...she's doing an insane thing like that because she IS insane!

Garble: I just can't believe it!

-Harper glares down at Bon Bon, touching her middle and index fingers of both of her hands to the head and closing her eyes before moving her fingers away and bulging her eyes out-

Ahuizotl: Harper doesn't need to talk for us to get that she's quite out there…

Garble: The gestures say it all-LOOK OUT!

-Lyra jumps up on the steel steps and then jumps off as Harper looks towards her, planting her with a Tornado DDT!-

Ahuizotl: This is incredible! For the very first time, Lyra and Bon Bon have been able to snuff out the Wythyst Family!

Garble: They're making progress….but they forgot about the woman who runs things…

-Lyra turns around to meet Amay, who is right in her face. Amay cackles, and then jabs Lyra in the face, sending Lyra tumbling backwards into the steps. Amay then runs at Lyra, but Lyra drop toeholds Amay into the steps, her face smashing into the steel-

Ahuizotl: Amay is stunned!

-Amay stumbles right into Bon Bon, who twists her arms over and FINALLY plants Amay's face into the floor with the Candy Wrapper!-

Garble: Amay has been DISPOSED of! The Wythysts aren't as powerful as they seem!

Ahuizotl: Bon Bon may not be in the tournament next month, but both her and Lyra have to feel FILLED with confidence heading into Frontline!

Garble: They've proven that the Wythyst Family can be HALTED...but can they be proven as BEATABLE? We will find out this Sunday at Frontline, but this was a HUGE first stop! Way to go, ladies!

-Lyra and Bon Bon stand side by side, each raising the others arms over Amay, Harper continuing to lay on the ground in snow angel formation and Rowan still lying on top of the rocking chair-

*GM's office*

Swirlanaitis: -checking his phone- You really outdid yourself this time, Luna! The app is getting at least a thousand views every minute, and someone is voting on the poll at least every 18 seconds!

Luna: I told you it would be a rousing success. -smirks- The app is climbing up the iStore charts as we speak, all thanks to my cunning advertisement technique!

Sunset: -sitting on Luna's cough, rubbing her championship as it is draped across her lap- Yeah, it's a pretty solid idea, but your best move of the night was letting me take the night off...again.

Luna: -shakes her head- You're the champion, Sunset. The most important asset for the Lunacy brand! We can't afford for you to get an injury just 6 days before Frontline!

Sunset: Heh...and that's why you're in charge. You couldn't be more right….

-Mr. Rich walks into the office-

Luna: Hello, Mr. Rich!

Mr. Rich: Hmmm…-looking down at Sunset- Ms. Shimmer….-narrows his eyes- Swirlinaitis…

Swirlinaitis: -nervously rubbing the back of his head- Uhhh...h-hello, sir!

Luna: What can I do for you, sir? -smiles big-

Mr. Rich: Well, first of all, I'd like to congratulate you on the astounding results with tonight's app exposure! Celestia will be wanting to pay attention to that come Friday's Sublime…

Luna: Th-thank you, sir!

Mr. Rich: Now, the rest of the card looks good, but….there's one thing I think I'll throw in there…

Luna: Oh? What's that, sir?

Mr. Rich: Welllll...I've been noticing….ever since Ms. Shimmer won the title...she hasn't competed in a SINGLE match….why is that?

Luna: W-well, sir….she is the CHAMPION.

Mr. Rich: That doesn't come with special privileges, need I remind you. She still should be competing like everybody else. Now, I see the same was happening to Cadance, but I noticed you booked her in a match tonight with Maud.

Luna: -shakes her head- Yes, as a tuneup.

Mr. Rich: I like the idea of that match...but I like what I've got in mind even better...it's been a staple of yours to combine ongoing rivalries into one match type, and I think it's another great way to promote the pay per view. So, tonight, I'm taking a page out of your book. There is going to be a 6 person tag: Flash Sentry, Giz Hero, and Cadance will take on Shining Armor, Rumble...and Sunset Shimmer…-the crowd cheers, as Sunset jolts up to her feet-

Sunset: You can't do that! What if I get hurt?!

Mr. Rich: Then tag someone in. That isn't my problem. You aren't prone to injuries when you're champion, Sunset…

Sunset: Grrrr…-slunks back into the sofa-

Mr. Rich: And besides….-puts an arm around Luna- If general manager Luna has entrusted you with the Eternal Women's championship, she must expect big things out of you….well, I expect big things, too...this is your big chance to show everyone what a deserving champion you are! I wouldn't pass up that opportunity for the world….-exits before patting Luna on the shoulder- Good luck!

-Luna sits down on the sofa to console Sunset, who has her hands ripping at her hair-

Sunset: THIS SUCKS! Now both mine and Shiny's night is ruined! Where does he get off-

Luna: Shhh...simmer down, Sunset…-whispers- He might be listening!

Sunset: Of course YOU'RE scared…-rolls her eyes, before picking up her title and storming out of the room-

Swirlinaitis: This gives me a great idea for a new poll!

Luna: Not now, Mr. Swirlinaitis….

Swirlinaitis: Is Sunset Shimmer being a drama queen? The options will be Yes, Yes, and Yeah probabl- -shuts up after Luna shoots him a dirty look- Oh...okay...I'll bring it up in the board meeting next time…-frowns-

-We go to commercial with Luna sighing-

-We return from break to see Neon Lights and DJ Z in the ring, prancing around like their fratboy selves-

Garble: We are BACK, here on Monday Night Lunacy, all set for tag team action!

-FANCEH music that is a bit more aggressive than the one belonging to the team from Sublime because french people aren't very FANCEH-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Accompanied to the ring...by FLEUUUR DE LIS! At a combined weight, of 479 POOOUNDS! They are, the COMBO...of CARNAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOOONS! EEEEEEGOOOOOOOO!

Garble: It's so nice to see the lovely Fleur De Lis out here once again….3

Ahuizotl: Yeah, but don't be so deceived. She's an incredibly conniving woman. She's the reason EGO even HAVE those titles!

Garble: And she may be the reason they keep them, because this Sunday at Frontline, she'll be in the corner of EGO, as they defend their titles...against the team of Ace and Zack Ryder: Rack Attack.

Ahuizotl: Let's not overlook NION Lights, however. They don't know what to expect when they face Bill Nyeker's new proteges, Xavier Kendrick and Dwight Dawson at Frontline.

Garble: About a month ago they would, but you're right. Dawson and Kendrick are more sadistic than they've ever been before, and I'm sure that's because Bill Nyeker's koolaid tastes pretty good.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of, we haven't seen Nyeker or his new students since the night of their inauguration into his classroom...where are they?

Garble: Nyeker has gotta be filling their heads will all sorts of propaganda and tactics needed to combat a savvy team like NION Lights, but I don't care how prepared you are….NION Lights is going to be the ultimate test for those two kids, and I don't know if they're going to pass.

Ahuizotl: Well, we'll find out when we get there. For now, NION Lights is going to be tested against the Combo of Carnage champions.

Match 2: EGO w/ Fleur De Lis vs NION Lights

-Fleur De Lis stands on the apron, getting DJ Z's attention by slipping her hair-

DJ Z: He-HEEEEEEY baby! You wanna drop an LP with me? We'll call it "Sexual Tension." -he winks, before turning around and dropkicking Fancypants, who was trying to take advantage of the distraction, the crowd cheering as Fleur gets off the apron in a huff-

-8 minutes later-

-Fancy Pants nails a stiff uppercut on Neon Lights, sending him falling over the middle rope. Gustave Le Grand then enters the ring, and gets the ref's attention as he tries to get him out. Meanwhile, Fleur De Lis pushes her arms down on Neon's neck, choking him and gaining an influx of boos from the crowd-

Garble: You're right, 'Zotl...what a conniving gal Fleur is...but she's effective and-

Ahuizotl: Hot?

Garble: -blushes- Y-yeah…

Ahuizotl: I'd expect nothing less from a troubled teen…

-DJ Z jumps off the apron and begins chasing after Fleur. Fleur runs around the ring and ducks under Gustave, who levels DJ Z with a jumping clothesline-

Ahuizotl: And that's just a few small examples of why EGO are the champions...Fleur's cunning, and Gustave's wicked strength!

-8 minutes later-

-A tag is made to DJ Z as Neon places Gustave on the middle rope. DJ Z then vaults over him, pulling him into a pin, placing his legs over Gustave's arms-

*1…..2…-the pin is broken up as Fleur sprays perfume at the side of DJ Z's face, which is so accurate because the pin is made very close to the ropes. The crowd boos as the ref rings the bell, DJ Z collapsing off of Gustave and covering his eyes in pain-

Ahuizotl: That SHE-DEVIL! That was so uncalled for it isn't even funny!

Garble: What? She clearly mis-sprayed, 'Zotl….I know, I'm just kidding. You are absolutely correct.

-Neon Lights enters the ring, pushing Gustave out of the way so he can check on his friend. That ends quickly, however, as Fancy Pants now enters the ring and throws Neon into the air with a German Suplex, Fleur clapping profusely-

Ahuizotl: And now it gets worse! Let him check on his friend!

-Gustave throws Neon out of the ring as Fancy hits DJ Z with Elite Execution. Meanwhile, Gustave begins taking apart the announce table-

Ahuizotl: No! Get the hell out of here! Stop them!

-Neon shoves Gustave away, but his potential rally is ceased as Fleur runs over and punts him in the gut-

Ahuizotl: This is so ridiculous! It's 3 on 1!

Garble: At least do it on a wooden table! This is going to hurt big time!

-Fancy exits the ring, and both he and Gustave wrap an arm around Neon. They then lift him into the air and drive him through the table with their Cream of the Crop double team maneuver, causing the table to collapse and explode-

Ahuizotl: -cringing- Okay, okay! Now get out of here!

-Fleur looks down at the prone body of Neon, kicking at one of his arms as the crowd continues to boo-

Crowd: EGO-SUCKS! EGO-SUCKS! EGO-SUCKS! EGO-SUCKS! EGO-SUCKS! EGO-SUCKS!

Garble: It seems EGO wanted to send a message to Rack Attack here tonight….and they chose NION Lights as the ones to help them send it.

Ahuizotl: NION Lights didn't volunteer for anything! And what message does this show Rack Attack?! That the champions and even their manager are COWARDS?

Garble: It shows them that EGO is willing to do ANYTHING to hold onto the gold.

Ahuizotl: Yeah? Well I'm so SICK of having champions that will do the most low-down, pathetic things to keep their titles! I hope Rack Attack becomes Combo of Carnage champions...this Sunday at Frontline!

Madden: Your winners, as a result of a DISQUALIFICATIOOOON...NIOOOON...Lights!

-We end the segment with Fleur raising the hands of her men before we head backstage to Cloudchaser and Flitter idly chatting-

Cloudchaser: Sooooo...when are you gonna ask him out?

Flitter: Hold ON, sis! I didn't even expect him to kiss me! It's all just...moving so fast…

Cloudchaser: But you wanted him to, right?

Flitter: Well of course I WANTED him to! And it felt great…-blushes- It's just-

-The sisters' gossip is interrupted as Rumble walks up to them-

Rumble: There you are, Flitter! Where have you been all week? Your sister made it to our lunch yesterday! Where were YOU?

Cloudchaser: Lay off her, Rumble…-frowns-

Rumble: I most certainly will NOT. I'm worried about her….

Flitter: I...I was thinking…

Rumble: I should've known...that ingrate Giz Hero has been infesting your mind for weeks!

Flitter: Hey! I didn't even SAY it was about Giz! And, even if it IS, that has NOTHING to do with you!

Rumble: Oh...but it DOES, little lady. This involves MY prized championship! Can't you see what he's doing? He is trying to manipulate every vital part of my regime, just before our championship match! First it's you, and then that suddenly charming JERK will go after Cloudchaser….I can't allow that to happen! My title match is coming up! I need to FOCUS, and I can't do that with you running around whenever you'd like-

Flitter: -stopping Rumble by getting in his face again, gritting her teeth- Like I said LAST WEEK...stop trying to control my personal life...also, why don't you think about somebody OTHER than yourself? I'VE got a match up next, I'VE got to compete in a huge tournament starting next week, and I can't do that with some pompous, pampered CHILD trying to push me around like I'm HIS to push around! You think YOU'VE got it hard? Try to start seeing things the way OTHERS see it….let's go, sis….

-Flitter stomps away, as Cloudchaser frowns at Rumble before walking away as well. We go to commercial with Rumble yet again being left flabbergasted by Flitter-

-After a Frontline advertisement is ran, we are back in the ring, where Cloudchaser is trying to calm Flitter down-

Ahuizotl: Good for Flitter for standing up for herself!

Garble: Let's see if she can stand up for herself in the ring here tonight. She's got a pretty physical opponent waiting to come out…

-The glass shatters, sending the Lunacy fans into a fit of cheers-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 129 POOOUNDS….BEEERRYYYYY...PUNCH!

Garble: This should be an interesting matchup. Both participants are set to compete in the Crater Chick championship tournament next month.

Ahuizotl: That's correct. But is Flitter even going to be able to make it through this match? She looks like she is about to blow.

Garble: Might not be a bad thing. At least she'll have a formal opponent like Berry Punch to take all her frustration out on.

-Berry enters the ring, and as she ascends the first turnbuckle to put up her middle fingers, Flitter pushes the ref out of the way, and runs up to Berry, grabbing her by the hair and shoving her to the mat forcefully-

Garble: Oh man...you might be right, 'Zotl...this might turn ugly if the bell doesn't ring!

-Flitter mounts Berry and wraps her hands around her throat, beginning to choke her. The referee soon pushes her off, to which Flitter complies and backs up into the corner with the referee admonishing her-

Ahuizotl: It's good that the referee got some order.

-Meanwhile, Cloudchaser walks up and elbows Berry in the nose, causing blood to start trickling down it-

Garble: Ouch! So much for order!

Ahuizotl: -sighs- It's going to be another one of THOSE matches again, isn't it?

-The ref walks over to Berry-

Ref: Berry, you're bleeding? Do you still want me to start the match?

Berry: -coughs- You're damn right, son! Ring the f'n bell!

-The referee shrugs, and signals to the timekeeper to ring the bell to start the match-

Match 3: Flitter w/ Cloudchaser vs Berry Punch

-As soon as the bell rings, Flitter runs over to the corner, pummeling Berry with kick after kick to the gut. As the referee approaches his 5 count, she backs up as Cloudchaser once again interjects herself by ramming the back of Berry's head into the bottom turnbuckle. As she walks away, Flitter runs at Berry, driving her boot into her forehead, which causes Berry to inch her way down to the mat-

Garble: This isn't looking too good, at least for Berry….

Ahuizotl: Berry's a tough girl, too! But I guess getting attacked from behind leaves any tough girl defenseless…

-7 minutes later-

-Flitter continues to try to wear Berry out even further by executing a Superplex on her, but Berry miraculously is able to shove Flitter off the top rope. When she gets up, she hits her with a Double Axe handle, and then plants her with a Spinebuster the next time she gets up-

Ahuizotl: Berry is showing some life, finally! 1! 2! And Flitter kicks out!

-Immediately after, Cloudchaser gets on the apron. Berry has grown tired of her interference. As she walks over to deal with her, Cloudchaser hops down-

Ahuizotl: What a little gnat Cloudchaser is…

Garble: A gnat? Jeez then, gnats are really sexy!

Ahuizotl: You know what I mean…

-Flitter tries to clothesline Berry while her back is turned, but Berry catches this out of the corner of her eye and dodges it, Flitter bounces into the ropes and falling on her back and then rolling herself up. When she gets to her feet, Berry is there to kick her in the gut and drop her with the Bar Tab!-

Garble: Did Berry make a successful comeback! 1...2...she did!

-The bell rings as Berry lets go of her pin-

Ahuizotl: Flitter, constant interference or not, was strong throughout ALL this match. But in the end, it seemed just a little too much of her personal life got in the way of her getting what needed to be done in her professional life!

-The referee raises Berry's hand as Berry is caught in the back of the head by a forearm from Cloudchaser, which drops her to her knees. Cloudchaser then begins to put the boots to Berry's back and shoulder, the crowd booing-

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

Garble: And she doesn't even get the chance to soak in her victory…

-Berry desperately pushed Cloudchaser away, which indeed gives her enough time to jump to her feet and deliver the Bar Tab to Cloudchaser as well-

Ahuizotl: It seems you're wrong, my friend! Berry Punch just showed these two sisters that they tried to get the jump on the WROOONG woman!

-Berry climbs each of the 4 turnbuckles, raising her middle fingers in the air as her music hits-

Garble: I gotta say, with a performance like that, Berry Punch is my early favorite in the Crater Chick championship tournament...she could go all the WAY, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: She very well could, but so should a shady competitor like Flitter.

Garble: That's next week, though. Tonight, however, Flitter's shadiness...just wasn't enough to overcome the tenacity of Berry Punch!

-We cut to the interview area after Berry exits the ring, bobbing her head as she walks up the ramp. Meanwhile, we get a final image of Flitter and Cloudchaser, the defeated duo, unconscious side-by-side-

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with The Mean Girl-

-Silver is shoved away by Turf, who nabs his microphone. This angers his bodyguards, to which Turf gets right in their face-

Turf: HA! You gonna tackle a woman? I'LL CASTRATE BOTH OF YOU DICKHEADS. -glares at Silver Shill- GET OUTTA HERE! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!

-Silver quickly backs away as his guards follow. Turf smirks as she hands the microphone to Diamond Tiara-

Diamond: Scootaloo! Do you really think you can get away with what you did last week? If it wasn't for you, we would've toppled those bitches! And if it wasn't for you, my BFFs Turf and Silver Spoon wouldn't have to defend their titles tonight, against a team they can't even prepare for...BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS!

Silver Spoon: It's, like, TO-TALLY un-FAIR!

Diamond: I swear on ALL of my daddy's money...if you DARE show up in my match, or the title match, I won't be able to WAIT until Frontline! I'll hit you with Turf's boss knuckles! I'll make you bleed! I'll grab a microphone and bash you with it UNTIL YOU QUIT! You'll never interfere in another match again...you'll never HAVE another match again! YOU. WILL. BE. GONE! And if you don't believe me, YOU BETTER! Because I am DIAMOND...FREAKING...TIARA...AND I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! -spikes the mic into the floor and walks off with her besties as we go to commercial-

*Backstage*

-Flitter is pacing around the backstage area as her sister jogs up to her-

Cloudchaser: Sis! Calm down! You look like you wanna kill somebody!

Flitter: I DO, DAMMIT! That little...he's just a kid! We were changing his diapers when we were 7 years old, he can't treat us like that! He owes us everything!

Cloudchaser: -looks down at the ground sideways- I know how you feel...but causing a scene won't solve anything….

Flitter: And he's the reason I lost, too! I got too caught up in his stupid words! His cocky, arrogant words! I shouldn't have attacked Berry! I should've kept my emotions in check, and waited for the bell….-glares at her sister- And some help YOU were!

Cloudchaser: -frowns- ...Me? Flitter….don't do thi-

Flitter: You had ONE. JOB, Cloudchaser! Soften her up! JUST SOFTEN HER UP!

Cloudchaser: -a tear rolls down her cheek- I….I was trying my best…

Flitter: Well your best isn't good enough! It...it isn't….-she looks at her sister again, and upon noticing her tears, collapses against a metal crate and begins bawling. Cloudchaser embraces her, letting Flitter lay her head on her neck as she pets her- I'm...I'm so so-RRY, sis! I….I don't know what's -sniffle- ha-happening to me-ee!

Cloudchaser: It's just so weird seeing you be the loud one….usually that's me….

Flitter: -looks up at her sister, running a forearm through her eyes and giggling- Yeah, I guess you're right…-stands up, hugging her sister yet again- This is all that ungrateful runt's fault…

Cloudchaser: Try not to put so much blame on him, sis….he's under a lot of pressure, too….

Flitter: He's got it easy! It's not like HE has all this emotional stress of trying to get somebody to like him! He's in love WITH HIMSELF!

-Cloudchaser giggles, but gasps as she looks over the shoulder of her sister-

Flitter: What? -begins to turn around- What's got your att-also gasps, even louder, upon noticing Giz Hero standing in front of her- G-...Giz! Hi!

Giz: Hey there...you alright? I heard you yelling down the hall…

Flitter: Y-yeah! I….-relaxes, finally talking not like a nervous wreck- I'm fine….I'm fine.

Giz: I know you've got a brave face on...I saw your match. You weren't trying to win that way...you just wanted to let off some steam.

Flitter: -sigh- I guess I can't keep anything from you…-smiles the smile you smile when somebody figures out how you operate-

Giz: It wouldn't be so bad...after all, it's a common human emotion...if you didn't get your sister involved. -looks at Cloudchaser, as does Flitter. Cloudchaser is looking down at the floor, rubbing her arm-

Flitter: Yeah…-looks back at Giz with a frown- I feel really bad…

Giz: Can I give you some advice?

Flitter: S-sure!

Giz: I learned this just last month from my wrestling trainer...since it was such hard work, I was under a lot of stress. When I felt like quitting, instead of punching a wall, my trainer simply told me to take a deep breath.

Flitter: That's it?...that really works?

Giz: Well, I'm fighting for a championship this Sunday, so what do you think? -smiles-

-Flitter closes her eyes, clenches her fist, and inhales deeply before exhaling. She opens her eyes to a big smile-

Giz: How do you feel?

Flitter: …..Light-headed, but otherwise….wonderful. -smiles again-

Giz: I'm glad to hear. -smiles back- Say….you've got a match Sunday, and a tournament to worry about next week…

Flitter: Yeah, I do.

Giz: I learned in training that it's good to get away from the pressure every once in a while. Do something not strenuous to your mentality.

Flitter: Sounds like some good advice….I could use a resting period for my emotions….

Giz: I think I've got JUST the thing.

Flitter: Oh? What's that?

Giz: How about tomorrow...I take you out for dinner? -Flitter's eyes bulge- I know, such short notice, but it would be enough time to take your mind off of things, to the point where the next time you start to worry about everything that's coming up, it doesn't overwhelm you.

-Flitter dashes her head back at Cloudchaser, who also has her eyes bulged. Her sister quickly nods at her with a big grin-

Flitter: Yes! I would l-...um, I mean...sure. -smiles sweetly- My psyche would like that.

Giz: So would mine. -smiles back- That way, come Sunday, we'll be at our best mentally, since we've already got the physical part down.

Flitter: -can't help but admire his muscles- Yeeeaaah….especially y-snaps out of trance after an elbow in the side from Cloudchaser- Uh, yes! Yes, absolutely.

Giz: Heh, alright. It's settled then. I'll catch you tomorrow. -leans in and kisses Flitter on the forehead, and then walks off before Flitter can explode-

Flitter: EHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HE ASKED ME BEFORE I ASKED HIM! -Begins bouncing up and down as she holds her sister's hands-

Cloudchaser: I KNOW! That's a good sign!

Flitter: GOOD SIGN?! IT'S THE BEST SIGN! This is really HAPPENING! OH MAN WHAT DO I WEAR WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR I'M ALL SWEATY I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER SHOULD I GO GET IMPLANTS WHAT AB-

Cloudchaser: SIS! Don't you remember what he said? Deeeeeep breath-

Flitter: SCREW THAT! HE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I'M A GIRL! HOW CAN A GIRL BREATH AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? -She hugs her sister excitedly, the scene ending with them laughing-

Cloudchaser: You deserve this….-smiles at her sister's new opportunity to find love-

Ahuizotl: I'll tell ya, boy...when it comes to Flitter, it's certainly a roller coaster!

Garble: I know what you mean….one minute, we're happy for her….the next, we're bashing her for attacking an opponent from behind. But you can't look down on her after this!

Ahuizotl: I'm very happy for her. -smiles- This should be all she needs in order to prepare herself for the busiest month of hercareer so far.

Garble: She'll be very busy over the next day, though...ugh...she'll probably go through at least 70 outfit changes! Jeez!

Ahuizotl: I can only hope that terror Rumble keeps his nose OUT of this...if he REALLY cares about Flitter, he'll let her enjoy this!

Garble: Sadly, I doubt he'll be able to resist the temptation…

Ahuizotl: We'll be sure to give you an update on how the date went at Frontline. But for now…-stands up with the microphone, as the crowd cheers-

Crowd: AHUI-ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AHUI-ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* AHUI-ZOTL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: Yes, thank you all! Here's something else to cheer for...the polls for the very first FAN INTERACTION in EWF app history...have just closed. We hope you all got your votes in, because right now...we're going to find out, which team will be facing Turf and Silver Spoon for the Chick Combo championship, in tonight's main event…-cheers- Your choices were: Twilight and Lightning Dust, Fluttershy and Lightning Dust, and finally...Fluttershy and Twilight. Now, let's see the results…

-a drum roll plays before the results are showed on the titantron. Here is how they read:

Twilight and Lightning Dust: 28%

Fluttershy and Lightning Dust: 56%

Twilight and Fluttershy: 16%

The crowd pops big-time as they read the result. They then begin to chant "Yay" very loudly as Ahuizotl begins to talk again-

Ahuizotl: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust! There you have it! And that means our next match will consist of Diamond Tiara...and Twilight Sparkle, both vying for a spot in next month's Crater Chick championship tournament! Congratulations to everyone who downloaded the app and voted on it! You all had a hand in deciding tonight's main event, as well as the upcoming on tonight's Lunacy broadcast...thank you! -he sits back down as Garble claps-

Garble: HaHA! Good job, my man! You make a great master of ceremonies!

Ahuizotl: Those results are a bit surprising to me, I must say...I expected Twilight and Lightning Dust to acquire most of the votes.

Garble: That WOULD be the team to beat! They, together, make up the first two Eternal Womens champions EVER. But ever since coming to Lunacy, Fluttershy has gained a following bigger than ANY other superstar...it's ASTOUNDING how popular this girl is!

Ahuizotl: I agree, and the percentages don't lie! We'll see if she can live up to the hype in tonight's main event…-Diamond Tiara's theme song plays to a chorus of boos- Right now, though, as said, we need to fill up more tournament slots!

Madden: The following contest….is a QUALIFYING MATCH, for the Crater Chick...championship TOURNAMENT, aaand….is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first...from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 123 POOUNDS! DIIIIIAMOOOND...TIIIARAAAA!

Garble: Diamond Tiara has made herself perfectly clear tonight….she doesn't think the crowd DESERVES the power to make matches, especially ones involving her!

Ahuizotl: She complained that her besties, Turf and Silver Spoon, wouldn't know who their opponents were going to be, and thus, that made it unfair. That's why they should prepare for ALL of them!

Garble: Fair point. Hell, I'm willing to bet Diamond thinks this whole tournament is pointless to begin with. You just KNOW she thinks she's entitled to the Crater Chick championship….

Ahuizotl: Oh, that's plain to tell...look at the way she walks….-Diamond ignores all of the fans that want to slap hands with her, and the ones that are REALLY desperate get shooed away by her hand- Why would any of those fans want to high fiver her? It's beyond me…

Garble: I'd be shocked if they actually did...I think they'd rather whip her with a ruler instead!

Ahuizotl: Well, she's certainly going to get a whooping tonight...she's facing one of the most accomplished athletes in ALL of EWF, Twilight Sparkle.

Garble: On the outside, she's taking it lightly...but on the inside...ohooo MAN she is FUMING.

-Diamond sits on the steel steps, posing for everybody daintily before she enters the ring and approaches the ropes, looking out at all of the people she thinks she is better than. She walks around the ring, holding her arms out-

Diamond: THIS. ALLLLL of this is MINE! -the crowd boos, to which she sends the "loser" sign all throughout the arena-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my he-ead…* -the crowd suddenly responds with numerous cheers-

Ahuizotl: And here's a woman who has paid her dues!

Garble: And a woman who RESPECTS the crowd for the opportunity she has just been given!

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring, by Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 129 POOOOUNDS….TWIIIIILIIIIIGHT..SPAAAARKLLLLLE!

Ahuizotl: And of course, Twilight is being led to the ring by the women with whom she will go to war with this Sunday at Frontline against The Sword…

Garble: Fluttershy, Lightning, and Twilight have all had each other's backs like they promised they would. They want to be geared up to fight in case The Sword ever tries to get the jump on them.

Ahuizotl: Diamond, however, is alone in this match, which surprises me.

Garble: It's likely so Turf and Silver Spoon can prepare for their match in the main event against Lightning and Fluttershy. They don't have much time to strategize, after all.

-Twilight, unlike her opponent, actually takes the time to play to the crowd by slapping hands with them. Diamond yawns-

Ahuizotl: Diamond better not sleep on this match...Twilight always gives 110 percent in the ring. And it's not just to succeed...it's to give the fans she loves a show they can remember forever.

Garble: And that's why she's so respected, and, well….Diamond isn't.

Ahuizotl: Simple as that.

-Twilight enters the ring, staring across it at Diamond, who is smirking at her-

Garble: Regardless, this is sure to be a hell of a match…

Match 4: Diamond Tiara vs Twilight Sparkle w/ Fluttershy and Lightning Dust

-As the bell rings, Diamond exits the ring from an approaching Twilight, the crowd booing-

Diamond: HOLD ON A SECOND!

Ahuizotl: DAMNIT! They were just booing! You should be used to it...calm down!

Crowd: GET THE FUCK IN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* GET THE FUCK IN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* GET THE FUCK IN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Diamond: I'M NOT READY YET! -she moves into pushup position, but that proves to be a setup as she springs to her feet and shoves Fluttershy into the barricade-

Garble: Oh now what was the point in that?! She wasn't doing anything to you!

-The crowd boos as Lightning checks on her partner. Twilight then slides under the ring, but Diamond is ready for her, ramming her back into the ring-

Ahuizotl: And that skirt is known to be the hardest part of the ring...Diamond is whiny, but she's truly a prodigy of the squared circle.

-Diamond looks back at Lightning and laughs at her and the fallen Fluttershy, who is holding her neck-

Diamond: You'll NEVER be tag team champions! LOS-

-Diamond is cut off as Twilight recovers, hoisting her up into the air and dropping her back-first on that same ring-skirt. The crowd is jubilated in response-

Crowd: KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS!

Twilight: -grabbing ahold of Diamond's hair, looking out into the crowd- Is that what you want?! -they all scream, as Twilight grins- Alright then! -she points at Fluttershy before slapping Diamond Tiara and then throwing her face-first into the ring post-

Ahuizotl: This is exactly the kind of aggression these girls need to show if they want to take down The Sword at Frontline!

Garble: You're right...keep it coming, Twilight!

-Twilight throws Diamond into the ring and climbs the ropes, flying off of it when Diamond gets up with a Hurricanrana, spinning Diamond in the air and flinging her into the ropes, which she lands on with her neck-

Garble: Oh man! Twilight...taking flight!

Ahuizotl: And Diamond has a slight history of neck problems...this could turn from bad to worse for her in a hurry!

-8 minutes later-

Ahuizotl: Diamond has taken a HEAP of abuse in this match...I'm surprised she's still going!

Garble: Being in that tournament must really mean a lot to her...or she just realizes that she would be embarrassed beyond belief, resulting in a meltdown if she weren't at least able to put on a good performance in this match.

-Diamond crawls towards the ropes in an attempt to escape from Twilight. The ref begins to back off Twilight as she viciously pursues Diamond, which gives Diamond just a small window of opportunity to stand up and send her thumb right into the right eye of Twilight-

Ahuizotl: Oh...you just KNEW she would pull something like that…

Garble: Hey, it's what Diamond's known for. It's definitely wrong, but you've gotta give her props for knowing her surroundings.

-Diamond gains enough energy to run off the ropes and hit Twilight with a spinning neckbreaker as the ref disperses from her. Diamond then gets up and repeatedly stomps on Twilight's face, making sure to bring the point of her boot to Twilight's eye socket-

Ahuizotl: And now Diamond is going to show just how malicious SHE can be…

Garble: She looks to be pretty good at it...surprised her daddy's head isn't chock-FULL of gray hairs at this point…

-2 minutes later-

-Diamond has Twilight's head resting on the middle rope, as she literally TAKES A SEAT on Twilight's back and looks at her new manicure-

Ahuizotl: Well this is...innovative offense, to say the least!

Garble: Twilight sure isn't thinking that...she's instead thinking that it hurts like hell.

Ref: 1….2….3….4….-Diamond hops off Twilight's back and pokes the referee in the chest-

Diamond: I KNOW THE RULES, YOU IDIOT! -She turns around and moves to the side of Twilight, knocking her off the ropes and to the mat with a boot to the side of the head.

Diamond moves to the front of Twilight and grabs each of her legs with an arm, placing her own legs on the top rope for leverage-

*1….2….-the crowd cheers as the referee stops the count, noticing Diamond's legs on the ropes-

Ref: HEY! YOU BETTER PIN HER CLEANLY OR THAT'S THE LAST OF YOUR PINS I COUNT!

-Diamond releases Twilight's legs, laughing at the referee-

Diamond: You're gonna count every pinfall I make, you worthless striped piece of zebra crap! Including the WINNING ONE! And you'll LOVE IT! -The crowd boos- SHUT UP!

Garble: I've said it time and time again….how pleasant….

Ahuizotl: She might wanna stop heckling these fans and the poor referee and pay attention to Twilight!

-Twilight rolls up an unsuspecting Diamond, but luckily for her, she was very close to the ropes, so she is able to grab on to avoid Twilight's pinfall. Diamond strikes Twilight right in the eye with a solid knee-

Garble: Looks like she REALLY has everything under control now, 'Zotl...Twilight's eye is starting to puff up!

-4 minutes later-

-Diamond goes for her finisher, The Diamond Cutter, but Twilight pushes her away and fires back with one of her signature, the Spell Check!-

Garble: TWILIGHT'S BACK IN THE FIGHT! SHE MIGHT HAVE SECURED HER SPOT IN THE TOURNAMEEE-Oh and Diamond kicks out at the last second!

Ahuizotl: She'll have to look out for that Diamond Cutter! It can be hit at ANY time!

Garble: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Outside the ring, outside the ring!

-Outside the ring, Beth Drollins scales the barricade, jumping out at Lightning Dust and knocking her to the floor with a knee to the head before she can avoid it. Fluttershy screams, but knows she has to be brave and help Lightning fight her off.

Drollins however, runs back into the crowd. Instead, Fluttershy's hair is grabbed by Diane Ditzbrose as she resurfaces in the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Ditzbrose has been spotted! Fluttershy's in danger now!

-Fluttershy sends a flurry of elbows into Diane's head, which backs her off, but when she turns back around, Rosely Reigns wrecks her with a devastating SPEAR!-

Garble: OHHHHHHHH! ROSELY REIGNS JUST BROKE FLUTTERSHY IN TWO!

-Twilight notices the attack on her friends in scurries out of the ring, but it is much too late, The Sword having all but already escape. Twilight doesn't care, though. She hops over the barricade and tries her best to go after them-

Ahuizotl: As much as I want Twilight to catch those assassins, it's not going to happen right now….

Garble: It's true. She needs to realize that and get back in the ring!

-Twilight puts her hands over her head as she realizes it's a lost cause. The referee is at the count of five as she finally begins to make her way back to the ring. As she begins to climb back over the barricade, Diamond Tiara strikes, hooking her arms around Twilight's neck and dropping her to the ground with the Diamond Cutter!-

Ahuizotl: NO! Diamond Tiara was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Twilight to return!

Garble: Twilight had her knees on the barricade, and Diamond assisted her over it, but not in the way Twilight wanted….

-Diamond crawls towards the ring apron and pulls herself up with the help of the bottom rope before sliding in under it as the referee continues to count-

Ref: 8…...9…...10! -the crowd's boos fill up almost all of the arena's sound as the bell ring. Diamond is on her knees in the ring as she thrusts her fists in the air-

Ahuizotl: You've gotta be kidding me….this is a travesty!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR….DIIIIAAMOOOND..TIIIIAARAAAAA!

Garble: It may have been a countout, but Diamond could care LESS. She, no matter the circumstances, just defeated Twilight Sparkle. She, no matter the circumstances, has found herself in the Crater Chick championship tournament!

Ahuizotl: It's wrong, though, boy! It's so wrong!

Garble: I feel you! I know it is! I don't blame Twilight one bit! Those are her FRIENDS...and she PROMISED to be there for them if The Sword showed up! She's unconscious right now, but when she wakes up, she is likely going to feel responsible for them getting hurt…

Ahuizotl: And that's not how it is at all! It happened behind her! She had NO WAY of knowing!

Garble: It's sad, 'Zotl...it's DAMN sad….but it just adds more fuel to the fire for this Sunday...The Sword cost Twilight this match...they hurt her friends. This, is going to be a WAR. A WAR.

Ahuizotl: A war that Twilight, Lightning, and Fluttershy are now LESS than 100 percent for...a grueling match with Diamond Tiara, and Fluttershy and Lightning being taken out just now...it isn't looking good…

Garble: Let's not forget, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy still have a TITLE match...in VERY little time, not to mention! Normally, you'd be happy for them, but in their current condition, I'm not sure how much chance they've got…

Diamond: Looks like I saved you the pain of getting on your knees and counting down to my superiority….-she smirks, lightly smacking her hand on the referee's cheek- Aren't you lucky?

Ref: You are ROTTEN, Diamond Tiara…

Diamond: No, I'm ROYALTY. And soon, I'll be Crater Chick champion…-takes a deep breath, soaking that all in, as she leaves the ring and grabs a steel chair-

Garble: Oh no...hey! HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!

-She calmly struts over and slams the chair against Lightning Dust's head, then walking a few more steps and hitting the chair against Fluttershy's back-

Ahuizotl: Disgraceful….get the hell out of here!

-She lays the chair down, putting one of hands on a hip and smirking at the fans as she arrives at Twilight's prone body. She lays a simple knee into her ribs before walking away, the crowd before more than ever-

Diamond: Get used to that, you SIMPLETONS. That's ME: On TOP! -She does "I'll be champion soon gesture" before whipping her hair and strutting arrogantly to the back. The camera pans to the broken bodies of Twilight, Lightning, and Fluttershy-

Ahuizotl: This show really needs some heros….

Garble: We have some, man...they're just all washed up….-we go to commercial break with Garble's haunting truth-

*Interview Area*

Silver: Let's hope this interview goes a lot smoother…-fixes his hair and clears his throat- Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with the three superstars who, up next, will get the grand opportunity to take it to their fiercest rivals just 6 days before Frontline in a 6 person tag team match: Cadance...Flash Sentry...and Giz Hero. Cadance, I'll start with you...you gave your sacred Crater Chick championship for the opportunity to battle Sunset Shimmer for her own. Are you regretting that decision?

Cadance: Regretting something means you're giving up. I'm proud to be the very first woman to hold the Crater Chick championship on two separate occasions. But there's a bigger picture here, and that's the fact that at Frontline, a much bigger prize awaits me. Two prizes, actually. One, is the chance to get back at Sunset Shimmer for all she's done since I've come here...the injuries, the manipulation, the cheap shots, the heartbreak...I think of all that's happened to me...I think about it night and day...who is responsible for all of that? Well, a little bit is my ex-boyfriend, but the man to my right is going to be fighting him on my behalf Sunday…-smirks- But mainly, it's Sunset. Just uttering her name makes my skin OOZE….it's such a calm, serene name, but in reality...Sunset's a cancer to this business. She is a stain on this world. It will be my pleasure to pick up a leather strap, and abuse her in any way I see fit. The possibilities for her punishment...are literally ENDLESS.

Silver: And, of course, at the same time, you not only can beat Sunset, but capture from her the Eternal Womens championship.

Cadance: -nods with a smirk- The night I won the Crater Chick championship at Proving Grounds is what I considered my greatest achievement so far...they say you never forget your first time, and I haven't. I also didn't forget what happened after the match. Sunset wrapped a chair around my leg, and took my out of commission. And just one night later, I had to sit at home and WATCH as she held up the title I had worked so hard for...revenge is oh so sweet, though, Silver, and a few pay per views later, Sunset learned what it was like to have something she cherished so much taken from her, and it felt EUPHORIC to be the one that gave her that feeling. Just one month later, I am in a position where I can do it all over again...only this time, the championship I'm challenging for, is the richest prize in our industry: The Eternal Womens championship. I have no problem humbling that bitch one last time, and I plan to. I'm not only fighting for me, though...I'm fighting for every single person that woman has ever made miserable, and that includes you, Silver.

Silver: -smiles- Thank you, Cadance. Flash?

Flash: -shakes his head in astonishment- Thew! I mean, can't really outdo that. I'm not much for soliloquies, but I'm a big ambassador of telling it like it is. Like Cadance, my rivalry with one Shining Armor, is quite personal. Ya know we were best buds throughout high school...he watched my ass as bullets whizzed past my head in the army...and then we wound up here. And….everything changed. I don't know if some type of competitive nature got over him, or if he simply grew bored of his old buddy, but regardless, I never expected that I would have to do this….I never thought I would have to beat the piss out of my old friend...but that's exactly what he's forcing me to do to him at Frontline. And I'll do it, too. My goal is to beat him so bad, that his brain will be rattled into its rightful place, and he'll see Sunset for the manipulative skank she is, and me as his partner, his best friend. If that's not how it goes down...and if being a big douche is how he wants to live his life now...well than so be it. I'll at least be sure to show him, even though you're a lapdog of Luna….you're NOT invincible.

Silver: Finally, Giz?

-Giz looks off into the distance for a long while, before leaning into the mic-

Giz: Unlike my partners...I have no rich history with my opponent at Frontline. It simply goes as such: I am in this position, because I have goals...dreams...visions of being the very best. I am not looking for a simple mantra...I am searching for sheer FACTS. I WILL be the best competitor in the EWF...Rumble just has the unfortunate distinction of being in my way to the top. It wouldn't matter WHO it was in his place...I'm dishing out the most severe uppercuts I can throw this Sunday, and I'm going to ascend to the very top of the proverbial ladder. There will be no doubts. I, Giz Hero, will attain the title of Carnage champion. Doubters, critics, they'll all be proved wrong, and I'll take great pride in doing so.

Flash: -shakes his head- Nice, nice. That's all you have against him, though? Dude, he's a major SLIMEBAG.

Giz: I am aware. This is about his title, though. I am no judge of character.

Silver: Surely you're concerned about the way he treats Flitter and Cloudchaser, though.

Giz: -ponders for a moment- I realize I'm taking Flitter on a date tomorrow...but I'm still not sure if this isn't all such a huge ploy by Rumble. I'm not at all about to show any weakness towards him or those girls.

Flash: Why ask her out, then?

Giz: I may have a different mindset, and be incredibly focused on my craft…-barely smiles- But I'm still a man. If I can find love on the side, well...that would be a nice surprise as well.

Flash: Ahahaaaa! -slaps Giz on the shoulder- You see, Silver, this is why we are such a good team. All three of us are fighting for something different, but what we're fighting for...is very beneficial for us. Championships, retribution, friendship. We've all got a goal, and we're not going to shy away from it.

Cadance: Not to mention, all of our opponents are obnoxious PUNKS!

Flash: Haha, you got that right! I'd like to slap ALL of them around, EVEN Sunset! I don't know about you two, -looks at his partners- But if I get the chance tonight….I'm gonna do JUST that! -walks off, patting Silver on the shoulder. Cadance follows, rubbing her palms together in anticipation. Giz is the last to leave, walking at a slow enough pace to where he can gameplan. Silver looks on at them all with a smile-

Silver: That went a lot better!

Ahuizotl: -chuckles- Our 6 person tag team match...is NEXT!

-Back from commercial, we see all 6 competitors in the ring, prepared for our 6 person tag team match-

(Entrances were skipped because that interview ran a bit too long. That's okay, though. The interview meant a lot more, anyway)

Garble: This match was set up by Mr. Rich as a way to preview 3 of the top matches on the Frontline card heading into the actual pay per view itself.

Ahuizotl: It was a wonderful idea, because if you could believe it or not, this is actually both Sunset and Cadance's first match in nearly a month.

Garble: That's right, 'Zotl. Cadance's last match was actually when she defeated Sunset to recapture the Crater Chick championship. And Sunset's last match was when she won her coveted title.

Ahuizotl: I can believe it for Sunset, as she is associated with Luna and Swirlinaitis, and lord knows they would let her work one day a year if it was they wanted.

Garble: Or if they thought it was "best for business." -Ahuizotl groans- I know, I think it's nonsense too. Cadance, though? I would've figured at least a TUNE UP match for her in preparation of Frontline, but there hasn't even been so much as THAT.

Ahuizotl: At least Mr. Rich is righting both of those activities with this match right here. And Cadance, Flash, and Giz talked very passionately just a few moments ago about what their respective matches meant to them.

Garble: And I agree with them most definitely, they are without a DOUBT the most cohesive team. I mean, Cadance and Flash had their hearts BROKEN by the other's opponent! You've gotta have SOME kind of bond after that!

Ahuizotl: Not to mention, just look at the other team...they're all a bunch of narcissists! How can they work together?

Garble: Here's my theory, 'Zotl: They can't, and they won't. We know Sunset and Shining are an item, they've made that perfectly clear…-rolls his eyes- But Rumble? He doesn't even like sharing the shower with anybody else! How is he possibly going to be able to share the ring with two other people?

Ahuizotl: Well, he better learn how to quick if he doesn't want his partners abandoning him.

Match 5: Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, and Rumble vs Giz Hero, Cadance, and Flash Sentry

-Rumble volunteers to start the match, which Sunset and Shining happily oblige to so they can begin making out on the ring apron-

Garble: You can just see Cadance and Flash fighting the urge to vomit with all their might…

-Giz enters the ring, all focused as he looks to pin Rumble yet again-

Rumble: HEY! HOW DARE YOU ASK FLITTER OUT ON A DATE, YOU CREEPAZOID! SHE IS AN ANGEL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME LEAGUE AS HER!

-Gizmo begins to approach Rumble at a rousing speed, which causes Rumble to back up and push his upper body out through the middle rope, slapping Shining on the back, which abruptly ends Shining and Sunset's makeout session-

Ahuizotl: What happened to proving yourself, Rumble?! Can't back up your trash talking, so after only 15 seconds you decide to call it quits?

Garble: I'm not trying to sound like my old ways, 'Zotl, but I think Rumble has done NOTHING but prove himself since winning the Carnage championship. Triple threat victories in back-to-back pay per views. His only loss since winning the title was against Giz Hero. Why would Rumble want to possibly give Giz that same chance to beat him again?

Ahuizotl: Hmm...well, unlike your previous self, you actually make good points.

Garble: Not sure if insult, or compliment.

Ahuizotl: Take it whichever way you want.

-Shining and Sunset look perplexed as their tongues are forced away from each other as Giz wraps his hands around Shining's neck and tosses him into the ring, much to the delight of the fans-

Garble: This week's official weight for Giz is 229 pounds. Just last week, it was 221.

Ahuizotl: Wow! That's all muscle mass, too, folks. Giz is getting bigger every week!

Garble: And with that, he's getting stronger...that's not good for his opponents….

Crowd: YOU GOT COCK-BLOCKED! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU GOT COCK-BLOCKED! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU GOT COCK-BLOCKED! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Garble: -snorts- Oh holy shit...this crowd will never get old…

-7 minutes later-

-Shining is sitting on his ass, holding up his arms as Flash quickly tags in Giz and stalks Shining. Flash grabs Shining by the legs, and catapults him into Giz, who has entered the ring and hits Shining with a ferocious uppercut. The crowd grimaces as Shining's head bounces off of Giz's bicep and his back falls back onto the knees of Flash-

Ahuizotl: AAAAHHHH-OWWWW!

Garble: I think Shining's a jerk as much as anyone else, but MAAAAN do I feel sorry for him right now…

-Giz tags in Cadance, which the crowd pops for-

Ahuizotl: You're about to feel even worse for him...here comes his ex-girlfriend!

-As Shining continues to lay across Flash's knees, Cadance scales the top rope, the crowd growing in cheers-

Garble: Oh no! Is she actually gonna?

Sunset: -on the apron- NOOOOO! SHINY!

Ahuizotl: This has been a long time coming….jump, Cadance! Jump! Make him suffer like he made you suffer!

-Cadance is about to fly, but Sunset, the legal woman since Cadance had been tagged (this isn't intergender if you couldn't figure out), jumps at the perched Cadance with an elbow, stunning her. The crowd boos as she climbs to the top rope with her-

Ahuizotl: Sunset makes the save for her boy-toy!

Garble: Aww man! I was looking forward to seeing Shining get his comeuppance!

-Sunset tries to throw Cadance off the top rope, but Cadance soon gains the upper hand, and by the end of this display, she is shoving Sunset off of the top rope and crashing into Shining Armor, who Flash was still holding up on his knees!-

Garble: OHHHHHH! IT HAPPENED ANYWAY!

-After crashing into Shining, Sunset does a little flip over his ribs and lands on her belly, favoring her back-

Ahuizotl: With the help of Flash Sentry, Cadance was able to exact revenge on Shining Armor! One ex-lover to ANOTHER!

Garble: YES! YEEEES!

-After a small fit of "CADANCE" chants, the crowd unanimously breaks down into "THAT WAS AWE-SOME"-

Garble: You're damn right! And SO well deserved for BOTH of them!

-Flash exits the ring before the ref can disqualify him, but Cadance isn't down there….she leaps off the top rope and crashes both of her own knees right into the ribs of Shining. The crowd is going nuts-

Garble: She had to get just ONE more shot in!

Ahuizotl: Who can blame her? This must be the greatest feeling in the world to finally get physical with the two people who, together, turned her life upside down!

Crowd: CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE!

-Cadance makes a cover on Sunset, but only gets a 2 count-

-5 minutes later-

-Things have begun to break down in the ring. Giz and Shining are brawling outside the ring with Rumble lying against a barricade, while Flash walks over to help up Cadance. All of a sudden, Sunset leaps on top of his back, trying to choke him out-

Ahuizotl: And Sunset, the slimy seductress that she is, is trying to choke out her ex-boyfriend! That man she literally CASTRATED!

Garble: This is a bad position for Flash...you don't EVER want to be choked out by a woman, I don't care HOW weak of a man you are!

-Flash struggles for a while, but he finally is able to swat the gnat known as Shimmer off of his back by grabbing her shoulder and flipping her onto the mat. Sunset's eyes bulge, and she tries to get away, but she is blocked by Cadance, who is now standing up with her hands on her hips. Sunset turns around and her hair is grabbed by Flash himself. The crowd begins to come alive as they realize what this could soon mean-

Garble: Uh...uhhhh….Z-'ZOTL!

Ahuizotl: Flash has got Sunset! Flash has got Sunset! At last, this could be the moment every EWF fan has been waiting for!

Sunset: No! -Sunset is literally on the verge of tears- Flash, no! We...we used to be BRILLIANT together, you and I! We...we still could be!

Garble: Oh, screw this! Do it, Flash! Do it!

-Flash shakes his head defiantly and slowly, and soon places Sunset's head in between his legs. He grins manically as the crowd is acting like a zoo full of rabid monkeys-

Ahuizotl: OH MY GOD! THIS IS FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN!

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Garble: THIS CROWD WANTS IT! WE WANT IT! Nobody wants it, more than Flash!

Ahuizotl: AND HE'S THE MAN TO DO IT! COME ON, FLASH! THINK OF ALL SHE'S DONE TO YOU!

-Flash definitely thought, but before he can react, he is caught in the side of the hide with a Supermodel kick by Rumble, who had just re-entered the ring. The crowd is booing furiously-

Garble: -like all the life had been taken out of him- Oh my Goooooood….of all the times! Of all the freaking times!

-Flash falls to the mat with a flood as Sunset scrambles to her corner. Cadance is about to go after her, but she is grabbed by the feet and pulled out of the ring by Shining Armor. He smirks at her, but she wastes no time in slapping the taste out of his mouth. That makes it up to the crowd!-

Garble: A vicious slap! It's better than nothing, I suppose!

-The force of the slap causes Shining to turn around, and running at him is Giz Hero, who knocks him to the mat with an excruciatingly powerful discus forearm! Shining crashes into the barricade as Giz and Cadance high five-

Garble: See what I mean? Terrific teamwork all match!

Ahuizotl: They're certainly looking out for each other. And it's a good thing, too! Who knows what Shining was going to do to Cadance…

Garble: I shudder to think, the sleazeball…

-7 minutes later-

-Even though they are bruised and exhausted, Sunset and Shining once again engage in a passionate liplock, their tongues flicking against each other's as Flash circles the ring with a winded Rumble-

Ahuizotl: This again...just watch the damn match for a minute, I'm beggin' ya!

-Flash grits his teeth. No longer able to take it, he tags in Cadance, barreling ahead at Shining and flying at him with a running crossbody, which sends both of them through the middle rope, the crowd cheering loudly-

Garble: Finally!

-Flash mounts Shining and begins punching him over and over again with closed fists. Sunset screams in appallment as Cadance flings her into the ring.

Shining soon pushes Flash away and crawls very quickly to the timekeeper's area, climbing over the barricade, but Flash soon grabs onto his tights. Shining lays an elbow into Flash's head and falls into the timekeeper's area, continuing to crawl and soon enough, jog through the crowd in an attempt to escape the madman Flash-

Ahuizotl: Looks like Shining is going to get away from this one…

Garble: Not to fast, 'Zotl! Flash is going after him!

-Flash recovers from the elbow and leaps over the barricade, not taking too long to meet up with Shining in the stairway to hit him in the back-

Ahuizotl: Flash is beating the hell out of Shining Armor amongst this sea of EWF fans!

Garble: This is crazy, and I love it!

-The fans cheer as they take selfies among the action. As they reach the top of the steps, Shining rakes the eyes of Flash, and then picks him up and drops him on the stair rail at the very top of the arena-

Shining: You wanna brawl, you son of a bitch? Fine! Let's go for a walk! -He grabs Flash by the hair and drags him, leading him out of the arena-

Ahuizotl: We don't know we're Flash and Shining Armor are heading, folks, but we'll have a camera go search for them now!

Garble: For now, though, it's best we focus on this match.

-4 minutes later-

-With Cadance and Sunset still the legal participants, Rumble comes into the ring to break up Cadance's pin upon hitting her signature move, Love Affair. He doesn't hit her, though. He merely grabs her foot and pulls her off Sunset-

Ahuizotl: I think Cadance had the Eternal Womens champion pinned right there!

Garble: But Rumble, luckily for Sunset, broke up the pin in the nick of time.

Ahuizotl: Here comes Giz Hero now again!

-Giz approaches Rumble and spins, connecting with a discus forearm. It clearly rocks Rumble as he bounces off the rope, but on the rebound, Rumble decides to take a last stand, and he looks to hit Giz with his Supermodel kick (a superkick but with the word model after super to fit the gimmick.) Giz, however, ducks the move, which allows Rumble's boot to disastrously connect with Cadance's face! The crowd "OHHHHH"s extremely loudly as Cadance drops to the mat-

Garble: OH NO! OH DAMN!

Ahuizotl: That Superkick was intended for Giz Hero, but Giz instinctively ducked, and it instead connected with Cadance!

Garble: What a horrible time for Cadance to stand up! Oh MAN!

-Rumble now falls to the mat and rolls out to the floor, the impact of Giz's forearm catching up with him. Giz has his hands over his head as he looks down at Cadance's body. No rest for weary, however, is Sunset, who lands a swift shot from behind Hero right in the testicles as the referee checks on Cadance-

Garble: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! -Grimaces at the mere thought- A cheap shot by Sunset, but you'd better BELIEVE it's going to keep Giz out for the rest of the match!

-Sunset pushes the ref out of the way, and sits on Cadance's stomach, reaching behind a pulling one of her legs up for leverage-

*1….2….-MIRACULOUSLY, Cadance KICKS OUT! Sunset and the crowd can't believe it-

Ahuizotl: HOW TOUGH IS THIS WOMAN?! SHE JUST GOT DESTROYED WITH A SUPERKICK FROM A GROWN MAN!

Garble: I….I...NO WAY!

-Sunset doesn't spend too much time surprised, though. She quickly gets Cadance to her feet and lifts her up and then DOWN on her back with The Last Sunset!-

Garble: No way she's kicking out of that, though….

*1….2….3!* -Sunset rolls off of Cadance with a devilish grin on her face as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: Sunset survives her first match in nearly a month...dammit!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS….SHIIINING ARMOR….RrrrUMBLE...and SUNSET...SHIIIIMMEEER!

-Sunset sits in the ring as the ref raises her hand, a huge grin on her face as she grabs her title from that same referee seconds later, cradling it like a beloved child who gets great grades and is good at sports-

Garble: Sunset is the luckiest woman in the world right now to get to walk out of this ring on her own two feet! She narrowly avoided repercussions from Flash Sentry, and she likely wouldn't have pinned Cadance tonight if Rumble hadn't inadvertently hit her with that Superkick….

Ahuizotl: Like Sunset gives a damn how she did it, though! She would pin her own dead grandmother in the middle of the ring if it meant she'd get to hold onto her title for just another precious hour! She makes me SICK!

Garble: And she spends nearly the whole match swapping spit with her shitty boyfriend….BLEGH. I hope Flash has put SOME SORT of pain on him backstage…

Ahuizotl: Speaking of, we're being told that a cameraman has found the two brawling in the parking lot! Let's cut to that now!

-Giz continues to lay outside, hunched over on his belly as Sunset exits the ring and kisses Rumble on the lips, laying his title on his waist before limping to the backstage area, holding her title above her head as the crowd chants extremely inappropriate things at her-

-Back in the parking lot, we see Flash and Shining are currently on top of a big Hummer. Flash has Shining in between his legs, looking to hit the Flash Flood ON TOP OF THE CAR. Luckily, Shining is able to counter and sends Flash over and head and crashing onto the top of the Hummer back first!

Shining collapses on the massive car, and is soon able to crawl off of the Hummer and onto the ground for safety. He walks over and yanks on Flash's foot until he is able to pull him to the concrete, Flash's head hitting the concrete with a loud thud-

Ahuizotl: Oh no! F-Flash's head!

-Shining mercilessly wraps both of his hands around Flash's cranium, and opens an unlocked car door to the Hummer. He places Flash's head inside the door-

Garble: No...NO! NO DON'T DO THIS!

-Shining backs up, before running and kicking the door with all of his might. It rebounds right into the side of Flash's head, knocking him out and allowing his head to slide off of the edge of the seat and land on the running board (where you put your feet to step into a Hummer or big truck)-

Ahuizotl: THAT WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! THAT WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

-Shining collapses on the concrete. He stands of and opens the door fully, Flash's head gently landing on the concrete, though he is hunched up like an inchworm mid-inch. He walks up to Flash and kneels down beside him, glaring down at his fallen enemy with strong huffs-

Garble: I...I couldn't have said it any better...is this what this friendship...this friendship filled with so much love, and dedication has been REDUCED TO?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN?!

Ahuizotl: THEY FOUGHT ALONGSIDE EACH OTHER IN THE ARMY! THEY, TOGETHER, MADE SURE THIS COUNTRY IS AN ALL AROUND SAFER PLACE TO LIVE. DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO SHINING ARMOR?! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO HIM?!

Garble: What lies has Sunset filled in that young man's head? What atrocities is he willing to commit against his former best friend, Flash Sentry?!

Ahuizotl: It's sickening! This whole ordeal simply makes me ill! Flash may have a concussion! Hey may be in a damn coma for all we know! And Shining Armor is going to be able to sleep with himself tonight?!

Garble: He sure is...he's going to sleep, cuddled up next to that JEZEBEL Sunset Shimmer, in a nice, warm bed...while poor Flash Sentry is likely going to be in a hospital bed tonight!

Ahuizotl: Damn you, Shining Armor! DAMN YOU! If there's a God on this Earth, he'll give Flash Sentry the opportunity to tear the LIFE out of Shining Armor in a Street Fight, this Sunday at Frontline!

Garble: I don't know if even God can strike down an evil as huge as Shining Armor….-we go to commercial as paramedics begin to crowd around the scene, trying their best to shoo Shining Armor away-

-Back from commercial, Ahuizotl and Garble are talking about what just transpired as a replay of it plays-

Ahuizotl: Welcome back to Monday Night Lunacy. We are in the midst of a tragic, tragic event, ladies and gentlemen….

Garble: I mean it's...it's exactly what you described it as...sickening...sickening and and and tragic and...uncalled for. Totally uncalled for. You'll see it here-OH! There it is! Shining Armor rams his boot right into the door of a Hummer, and inside that door...is Flash Sentry's head…

Ahuizotl: We've already spoken about how WRONG it is, but what does this mean for Frontline? I truly don't see Flash making it to the pay per view...I don't…

Garble: Flash is a tough guy, but let me explain to you guys just how much that HURTS, because I've been in a few fights in my day...that's a car door, being WHIPLASHED against a HUMAN SKULL. Car doors were NOT designed to be used as a weapon...they were designed to protect the people inside the car from bullets, or collisions, etc.

Ahuizotl: How ironic, that something that is meant to protect you, may have just changed the long term history of a young man'scareer here tonight…it's sad…

Garble: It is definitely sad, it is definitely screwed up. Flash may have a concussion, he may have serious, permanent brain damage. I hope not, though.

Ahuizotl: As do I….for now, we do not know the state of Flash Sentry. He was taken to a local medical facility during the break. Throughout the week on and the EWF app, there will be updates on Flash and his condition when we can get them.

Garble: One thing we know for sure, though, 'Zotl….if Flash comes back, and I believe he will….Shining Armor...will want to run. Because this has already cost every line imaginable. But Shining Armor is trying to cripple this man mentally. And Flash...Flash will be sure to cripple him in every. Way. IMAGINABLE…

-We cut to the locker room as the fans remain quiet. We see Lightning Dust getting her head iced and Fluttershy's back getting iced, as well. Twilight sits in the middle of them, her head lowered with a solemn look on her face-

Twilight: I just want you girls to know that I'm so s-

Lightning: -holding her hand up to disrupt her- We know you're sorry, Twi. But guess what? That wasn't your fault, out there. Me and Fluttershy should've paid better attention.

Twilight: No, don't say that. You were both blindsided, and I should've came to your aid-

Fluttershy: Girls! Stop being so...so stubborn! -Twilight and Lightning's heads turn to look at Flutter's in shock- I'm...I'm sorry, but it has to be said. You were focused on your match, Twilight. A very important match, at that. And The Sword caught me and Lightning off guard. That doesn't matter, though…-she sets her ice on the bench and stands up- That doesn't matter, though...because we're going to catch THEM off guard this Sunday!

Lightning: -shaking her head- She's right. We're in this together, Twilight. We all signed up for this. The Sword are hungry...but tonight, WE'RE the ones, with the golden opportunity…

Fluttershy: -giggles- Literally.

Lightning: You didn't win your match, but that's okay. You're already a champion in the eyes of us, and the people…-crowd cheers- Tonight, me and Flutters...we won't let The Sword get to us. -cracks her neck- Yeeaaah, we're not 100 percent...but we don't need to be. We've already got the hearts of champions. That's all we need, and that's what we're going to use.

Fluttershy: -smiles- And by the end of the night...we'll have a belt of our own to match our hearts. We don't stop fighting, until our hearts stop beating!

-Fluttershy and Lightning help Twilight to her feet, which causes Twilight to lift her head up and showcase a huge smile-

Twilight: You're...you're both right. And it will be my utmost HONOR, to be right there by your side, and raise your hands in victory, as the NEW...Chick Combo champions.

Lightning: Damn straight. -claps once in fired up mode- Let's go, ladies! -Lightning walks out of the locker room first, followed by Fluttershy and Twilight, with the crowd cheering once again-

Garble: There are three champions right there, belt or no belt.

Ahuizotl: And we're about to find out if Fluttershy and Lightning Dust have enough in them to become only the second ever Chick Combo champions! Before that match, though, we're being joined at ringside by another woman with a huge heart, Scootaloo! Welcome to the broadcast table, Scoots!

Scootaloo: Thank you Garble, Ahuizotl for having me. -smiles-

Garble: Didn't you hear Diamond Tiara's warning earlier, Scoots? She said she would rip you limb from limb if she caught you out here for the main event!

Scootaloo: -laughs- First off, I am not the least bit afraid of Diamond Tiara...secondly, I was actually authorized to come out here by her father, Mr. Filthy Rich.

Ahuizotl: Really?

Scootaloo: Mhm! Absolutely. Mr. Rich saw what happened when he allowed his daughter to join the booth last week. All she did was make fun of me. So, he decided to allow me the same treatment. If she wants to ruin this experience for me, she'll be getting her ass whooped by me, and her father will be sure to give her a spanking later.

Garble: I'm going to assume you're not going to use this opportunity to make fun of your opponent at Frontline, are you?

Scootaloo: -shakes her head- Nope, I have no intention of doing that. I am the bigger woman than Diamond. I'm not going to stoop to her deep-sea levels of arrogance. Instead, I'm going to take this opportunity to watch what is sure to be a great tag team title match in the best seat possible.

Ahuizotl: She's already a much better guest than Diamond…

Garble: -laughs- True, true. And she's right on the money. Our main event tonight, is going to be TERRIFIC! So let's get it going!

*Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful...don't hate me 'cuz I speak tru-ue~* -the crowd brings forth a nuclear brand of hatred-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest, scheduled for ONE FALL, iiiis...for the CHICK. COOOOMBOOOOO….CHAAAAMPIONSHIP! Making their way to the ring, accompanied...by Diamond Tiara...at a combined weight, of 280 POOOOUNDS...they are, the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOO..CHAMPIOOOONS...TURF! Aaaaaand SIIIILVER SPOOOON!

Garble: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does your blood boil watching these 3 walk down that ramp, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: 0. I'm going to keep my emotions in check. All the rage built up over the past 10 years will be unleashed on Diamond Tiara this Sunday. Her time is fading away…

Ahuizotl: You must admit, though, that Turf and Silver Spoon have been great tag team champions since capturing the title from you and an absent Berry Punch all the way back at Frontline.

Scootaloo: -shrugs- I mean, they won the titles in a handicap match. Retained it the first time by cheating, then the second time by getting themselves DQ'ed, and then recently, they only walked away with the titles after a distraction. They are certainly in love with those titles as much as they are in love with themselves. I'm not knocking them, either. I know how they are. It's a tremendous strategy. Female tag teams have been stepping their game up because they want to get the chance to wipe those pompous smirks off of Turf and Silver Spoon. They're clearly doing something right.

Garble: Last week, you turned those smirks into scowls as you got into the ring and hit Silver Spoon with an Enziguri, en route to her and the other Mean Girls losing their match. Why did you do that?

Scootaloo: Simple. To give them a taste of their own medicine. I'm going to have to play dirty if I want to survive a Three Stages of Hell match with Diamond Tiara, after all. She's the dirtiest girl in the game! Everything and anything will be done to ensure that she gets the W.

-Diamond sits on the middle rope, which allows Turf and Silver to enter the ring, their precious titles draped around their waists. They each stand on a turnbuckle and proudly display their titles in the air as Diamond stands by the ropes in between them-

Turf: WE'RE GOING TO RAPE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR HEROS! WE WILL SODOMIZE THEIR ASSES!

Scootaloo: I have the weirdest boner right now…-Ahuizotl and Garble look at her in awe- GOT'CHA!

Garble: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wait why is that a joke?

Ahuizotl: Uhhhhhh….

-Silver and Turf hop off the top ropes and await their opponents-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -the cheers are plentiful when this music hits-

Madden: Aaaand...THE CHALLENGERS! Accompanied to the ring...by TWIIIILIIIIGHT..SPARKLE! At a combined weight, of 262 POOOOUNDS! FLUUUUTTERSHYYYY...AAAAAND LIIIIGHTNIIIING DUST!

Ahuizotl: There's no doubt these ladies are fan favorites. But as you said, Scootaloo, Turf and Silver Spoon don't give a damn about that! All they care about is retaining their titles!

Garble: Yup, and the champs have the comfort of knowing they can retain by disqualification.

Scootaloo: Oh, you guys should believe me on this. If one of The Mean Girls cheat, and Twilight isn't able to stop it, I will be right there to end that facade. If Turf and Silver Spoon want to retain their titles, the only way they're going to be able to do it is the clean way.

Garble: The ONLY way?

Scootaloo: Yup, the only way. I won't let them get away with stealing this victory and putting it in their back pocket. They either pin without any help, or get pinned themselves. Those are the only two ways this match could end.

Ahuizotl: That's how I'd like to see this match go. A fair win here would legitimize Turf and Silver Spoon as a team to be reckoned with. But I'm tired of all the chicanery and nonsense they bring to every title defense. If they can't win cleanly, they don't DESERVE to be champions.

-Lightning and Fluttershy enter the ring as Diamond talks trash to Twilight across the ring. The referee holds up the Chick Combo titles and shows them off to the fans, as they cheer in excitement for this big time matchup. Lightning Dust and Silver Spoon are going to be starting the match. The bell rings after Silver gets some quick advice from her Mean Girl partners-

Ahuizotl: This is what we've all been waiting for…

Main Event: Chick Combo championship: Turf and Silver Spoon w/ Diamond Tiara vs Lightning Dust and Fluttershy w/ Twilight Sparkle

-6 minutes later-

-Fluttershy got tagged into the match 3 minutes in, and since then, hasn't been able to mount any offense besides a few kicks. Turf and Silver Spoon have been wearing her down with frequent tags. Right now, Silver Spoon has her knee right in the small of Fluttershy's back, while she also applies a rear chinlock-

Garble: And Silver realizes that Fluttershy's back isn't feeling too well after The Sword and Diamond's attack with a steel chair earlier tonight.

Scootaloo: For valley girls that say "like" a lot, these girls are definitely superb mat technicians. All three of them.

-The crowd begins chanting "Yay" as Fluttershy begins shaking her fists in an attempt to fire herself up. She soon gets off her butt and to one knee, and then soon another. She elbows Silver in the gut, the crowd following it up with a "Yay" each time, before Fluttershy grabs Silver's arms and throws her over her head. Diamond gets on the ring immediately, which allows Turf to pull on Fluttershy's flowing hair and force her to the mat again, the crowd booing ever so much-

Garble: Oh for the love of-this is what you were talking about, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: Yup. Typical Mean Girls…

-Diamond jumps off the apron and runs away as she sees Twilight approaching her-

Scootaloo: Damn! Whether it's me, or Twilight, one of us is making sure those titles aren't retained by bullcrap means!

-6 minutes later-

-After a lucky break, Fluttershy, after being picked apart by Turf and Silver Spoon for 12 minutes, finally stands across from Silver Spoon. She runs at her, jumping and hitting both her feet on Silver Spoon's face. She runs by quickly, and does it again, and then one more time, the crowd going nuts-

Garble: Fluttershy's finally in control! Those tag team titles could be coming home with new holders in just a matter of time!

-Fluttershy sets up Silver Spoon on the top rope. She climbs up, and wraps her legs around Silver's neck, flying off the top rope and landing on her knees as Silver Spoon does a frontflip and lands on her back-

Ahuizotl: Frankensteiner off the top rope! The fans' cheers are fueling Fluttershy's abilityyyyy…

-Fluttershy waits for Silver to get on her knees, as she plasters her with well-placed kicks to the chest, each time the fans chanting "Yay" a single time. Turf soon tries to break it up, but Fluttershy ducks and kicks her in the legs, soon bringing her to her knees as well. She then lays alternating kicks on both Turf and Silver Spoon's chest, the Yay brigade following. She then pauses when she feels it's time to end this, and the crowd goes "OOOOOHHHHHH" in expectation.

Fluttershy gives a final roundhouse kick to the side of the head to Turf, knocking off on her back. She then looks to do the same to Silver, but Silver ducks it and immediately rolls up Fluttershy before she can react-

Garble: Oh! Oh! The champs are gonna retAAAA-no!

-Off of the kickoff, Fluttershy's momentum forces Silver into her corner, where Lightning Dust brings her foot over the top rope and knocks it into Silver Spoon's head-

Garble: And Silver Spoon gets caught either way!

-As Silver Spoon is groggy, Fluttershy bounces off the ropes and forces her down to the mat with a Clothesline takedown. She once again moves her fists about as Lightning is practically BEGGING for the tag-

Ahuizotl: This is Fluttershy's opening! Can she make that oh-so important tag?!

-Fluttershy, after about 25 seconds, dives out at Lightning Dust, making contact with her hand as the crowd goes insane-

Garble: And HERE. COMES. LIGHTNING DUST! -Immediately, Lightning springboards off the ropes, taking flight with a springboard crossbody. She runs over and knocks Turf off of the apron. She then runs and springboards off the ropes yet again, soaring into Silver Spoon with a moonsault. She kips up to her feet and plays to the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Lightning Dust doesn't have to play to the crowd. They already LOVE HER!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-5 minutes later-

-Lightning looks to finish off Silver Spoon with Astraphobia after rocking her with a roundhouse kick. Turf quickly pushes lightning off the ropes. Lightning rolls through, avoiding damage as Silver is able to crawl and make a tag to Turf.

Upon rolling out of the ring, Silver gives Diamond a signal, upon after Diamond jumps onto the apron, distracting Lightning and allowing Turf to hit her with Turf Burn, her signature-

Ahuizotl: Oh, no again!

Garble: You gonna go after her, Scoots?

Scootaloo: Nope. I think Twilight's got it this time.

-Silver Spoon takes off the steel steps, as she looks to be searching for something. Frustrated that she can't find it, she goes over to argue with Twilight just after she pulls Diamond off the ring apron-

Garble: What was Silver looking for?

Scootaloo: Probably something to cheat with.

-Fluttershy enters the ring as the referee admonishes Twilight, Diamond, and Silver on the outside. She runs the ropes, ducking Turf's attack and flying out of the ring with a Suicide Dive, taking out 2/3rds of The Mean Girls as Twilight moves out of the way-

Ahuizotl: Hopefully that takes Diamond out of commission for now!

Turf: -looking outside at Fluttershy- HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHY SLUT! GO THE FUCK BACK TO INTROVERT ALLEY, BIT-Lightning recovers and springboards off the ropes next to Turf. She tries to hit her with a Springboard roundhouse kick as Scootaloo pulls something out of her pocket and stands up-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo? Where are you going?

-Turf notices Lightning out of the corner of her eye, and she dodges her kick by diving into a kneeling position by the ropes next to her. As she is looking back at Lightning Dust, Scootaloo lunges out and hits her with her own Boss Knuckles right in the forehead!-

Ahuizotl: OH! OH MY GOD!

Garble: Turf's patented, custom-made Boss Knuckles...have been used against her!

-Turf falls to the mat, limp, as Lightning Dust first looks surprised. She then smirks and gives Scootaloo a thumbs up as she scales the top rope-

Ahuizotl: THE REFEREE WAS CHECKING ON THE CHAOS OUTSIDE THE RING...he never saw it!

Garble: I knew I saw Scootaloo snooping around the steps before she sat down next to us! Come to think of it...we saw Diamond Tiara sit on those same steps just before her match with Twilight...she must've hid the Boss Knuckles in that tiny opening just before competing!

Ahuizotl: Scoo….Scootaloo just possibly screwed her mortal enemies!

Crowd: THANK YOU, SCOOTS! THANK YOU, SCOOTS! THANK YOU, SCOOTS! THANK YOU, SCOOTS!

Scootaloo: -sitting back down- Who's the boss NOW?

-The crowd's excitement peaks as Lightning SOARS off the top rope and crashes into Turf just a second later-

Garble: AST-RA-PHOBIA! THE COVER! 1! 2! WE HAVE NEW...CHICK COMBO CHAMPIONS!

-The bell rings as Lightning leaps off of Turf, covering her hands over the back of her head as she lays on her knees in the ring. Fluttershy enters the ring and jumps into her partner's arms-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A MOMENT!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS...AAAND THEEEEE NEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW….CHIIIIIIICK. COOOMBOOOOOOO CHAAAAMPIIOOOOONS...FLUUUUTTERSHHHHHHHHY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DUUUUUUUST!

Ahuizotl: They didn't have much to work with, but they fought through all the pain! From The Sword's unexpected attack, to Diamond Tiara, rubbing salt in the wounds...to being picked apart by Turf and Silver Spoon...it didn't matter! None of it mattered!

Garble: I don't know who the boss is, Scootaloo...but I do know who the champs are, and no longer are they Turf and Silver Spoon! You heard it! Fluttershy...Lightning Dust...their first time teaming together...have climbed to the TOP...of the tag team heap!

Scootaloo: I couldn't be more proud of them...congratulations, gals!

Ahuizotl: Constant interference by Diamond Tiara...and Scootaloo's prophecy came true! Turf and Silver Spoon would either win fairly, or they wouldn't win at all!

Garble: And they didn't win! The Mean Girls are no LONGER...in possession of their beloved Chick Combo titles!

Scootaloo: They were gonna use these…-shows her fist- to claim another cheap victory….it's about time their own stale tactics got used against them.

-Twilight approaches the new champions in the ring, a tag title in each hand. She emotionally hands one to both Fluttershy and Lightning. They take it, staring at it for a moment, before hugging each other. Twilight soon joins them on the mat on her knees, and adds her own warmth to the hug. The crowd cheers so loud-

Ahuizotl: Yes! The Sword has been preaching JUSTICE for nearly two months now...well they've got it all twisted. THIS….THIS...is JUSTICE! Fluttershy and Lightning Dust were already champions in the eyes of the people...and NOW...they are champions to EVERYBODY!

Garble: They've got the gold to prove their excellence! And THEY, sure as hell ARE that...EXCELLENT.

-Diamond screams "NO" at the top of her lungs, sporting a fierce tiger face as she points at Scootaloo. Scootaloo stands up and shrugs-

Garble: Look...look, 'Zotl!

-The camera cuts to The Sword, standing at the top of the stairwell in the crowd. They all have their arms crossed as the new champions and Twilight look on in the middle of the ring-

Ahuizotl: That's right, Sword...you want to invade this company? Look at what's in the ring! Belt or not, they're all CHAMPIONS. They're all FIGHTERS. And THAT...is what you'll be fighting at Frontline!

Garble: Just like tonight….it will be a WAR….

-Twilight and company continue to glare at their foes. Twilight grabs each of her friend's hands, and raises them high in the air as the crowd shows whose side they are unanimously on-

Ahuizotl: Twilight helps her friends raise their golden banner….her and the new champions won't back down for ANYTHING come Sunday!

Garble: And that statement...is as good as GOLD! Thank you for tuning into Monday Night Lunacy...we'll see you all in 6 days at Frontline...good night, everybody!

-The show ends with a staredown between The Sword and Twilight and the new Chick Combo champions. It is over 100 feet away, but it is just as intense as it would be 1 foot away. Fluttershy and Lightning's hands continue to be raised high, as their championships glisten, already looking comfortable in the grasp of their new owners-

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Match Results:

Midnight Strike defeated Bon Bon by pinfall (11:31)  
>NION Lights defeated EGO by disqualification (16:14)<br>Berry Punch defeated Flitter by pinfall (7:23)  
>Diamond Tiara defeated Twilight Sparkle by countout (15:15)<br>Sunset, Shining Armor, and Rumble defeated Cadance, Flash, and Giz Hero by pinfall (24:09)  
>Lightning Dust and Fluttershy beat Turf and Silver Spoon by pinfall (NEW CHAMPS) (18:19)<p>

Matches announced for Frontline (COMPLETE):

Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Womens Championship Strap Match  
>Three Stages of Hell: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo<br>Six Women Tag: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Twilight Sparkle  
>Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor (Street Fight)<br>Rumble vs Giz Hero - Carnage Championship  
>Honeycomb and Midnight Strike vs Flitter and Cloudchaser<br>Lyra and Bon Bon vs Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper  
>Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick vs NION Lights<br>EGO vs Rack Attack - Combo of Carnage Championship


	121. Sublime - 4-20-14 (the ACTUAL episode)

*One-Hundred Percent reason to remember the name!*  
>*The usual intro happens*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to this edition of Friday Night Sublime, and we're at the last stop before Frontline. Things will likely come to a head soon and events will get explosive.  
>Discord: The last edition of Lunacy certainly got chaotic, so I have high expectations for Sublime's roster here tonight. Let's hope they meet the hype.<br>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes Sublime's world champ, Rainbow Dash, and it looks like she has a few words to say.<br>Discord: Most likely a response to Trixie's swift interference in last week's main event, where she cost Rainbow Dash her match against Amira.  
>Rainbow Dash: I'm sure everyone saw that main event last week, great match wasn't it? Until Trixie stuck her fat nose in. Now I'm not one to complain, but I have to call out bullshit when I see it. I had the victory all but in the bag, then Trixie had to come in and ruin it. But you know what all this tells me? She's afraid. Trixie knows that she's vulnerable, she's beatable, and now she's questioning whether or not she'll be able to take this title back in a fair fight. So she's taking steps to try and wear me down before then. Well Trix, you're going to have to a lot better than that. Wounding my pride isn't going to help you regain the World Fighter's Championship.<br>*Trixie's theme plays*  
>Discord: Now this is where things get interesting.<br>Trixie: That's big talk Rainbow Crash for someone who let's one little interference cost them a match that they had "in the bag". It's not Trixie's fault you were too stupid to check your surroundings and see her coming. Trixie is still smarter and superior in everyway,your victory at Final Reckoning was a mere fluke. Trixie will soon prove this at Frontline, or sooner if necessary.  
>Rainbow Dash: The only thing you're superior at is bragging. All you've done since night one is walking around telling everyone how great you are. I hoped finally winning this title and beating you at Final Reckoning would shut you up a little, but I guess I'll just have to keep beating you until the message gets through that thick skull. Your time is over, time to deal with it.<br>Trixie: You think Trixie's time is over? Trixe will show you whose time is over!  
>-Trixie charges into the ring and the two start brawling, but it doesn't get far before they are interrupted-<br>*I'm a cult of personality!*  
>-Trixie and Rainbow Dash halt their battle as Celestia emerges on to the ramp-<br>Dr. Whooves: It's general manager Celestia! Here to restore order.  
>Discord: She always has to be a buzzkill...<br>Celestia: Whoa,Whoa, hold the phone you two. I understand that superstars need some warm-up before big pay-per-view matches, but we don't want to spoil things for the fans do we? But since you two are so eager to have a match tonight I have an idea, we'll have the EWF Universe decide. You'll each have your own match in the later part of tonight, and the fans will pick your respective opponents with the EWF App!  
>-Crowd Cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Celestia's not willing to let Luna have the monopoly on EWF app usage, I'm sure the fans don't mind this new impromptu competition between the brands.  
>-Rainbow Dash and Trixie clear the ring as it becomes time for the first match of the night-<br>*I'm not a whore but I like to do it*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first,accompanied to the ring by Trenderhoof,<br>from Cloudsdale, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot,six inches tall, Cloudkicker!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Cloudkicker, one of Sublime's relatively newer superstars who certainly carries herself in a...er...unique fashion.<br>Discord: The best kind of fashion, if only all women presented themselves in such a way.  
>-Cloudkicker walks down the ramp with her typical sultry walk, swaying her hips and giving overly sensual looks to some of the fans, receiving a lot of whistles from the audience in return-<br>*Fill my eyes with that double vision!*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, accompanied by Iron Will, weighing 120 pounds and standing five-foot,five inches tall, from Canterlot, Pretty Vision!<br>Dr. Whooves: Pretty Vision is one of Sublime's smallest competitors, but what she lacks in size she makes up for in heart. And with the addition of her new manager Iron Will, she's showing signs of moving up the ladder.  
>Discord: Assertiveness certainly does go a long way in this company.<br>Match 1: Cloudkicker w/ Trenderhoof vs. Pretty Vision /w Iron Will  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Pretty Vision goes for a Double Vision, but Cloudkicker counters with a hard-kick upside the head,she then gets on the mat and locks in the Brothel Breaker-  
>Dr. Whooves: We've never seen this move before, but boy does it look painful, Cloudkicker's legs are choking the life out of Pretty Vision!<br>Discord: This might be over shortly.  
>-Pretty Vision struggles hard and manages to reach the ropes-<br>Dr. Whooves: Just in time, Pretty Vision looks almost ready to pass out, she better hope she can regain her senses before Cloudkicker can capitalize on this.  
>-Cloudkicker hits a Spade on Pretty Vision-<br>*1..2..-Kick-out!-*  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Pretty Vision Irish Whips Cloudkicker into the turnbuckle and charges at her, but Cloudkicker kicks Pretty Vision back and causes her to go flying into the ref, taking out the referee. Trenderhoof than tosses a chair to Cloudkicker but before she can use it Pretty Vision takes out her legs and steals the chair away, she then looks back and forth between the chair and the downed Cloudkicker-  
>Iron Will: When someone tries to cheat you, you cheat them back! Hit her with it!<br>Pretty Vision: Well...alrighty….if you're sure…  
>-Pretty Vision bashes Cloudkicker with the chair, gaining a mixed reaction from the audience, she then goes for a pin as the referee wakes up-<br>*1…...2…...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pretty Vision!<br>Dr. Whooves: I can't say that ending was a fully satisfying one, Cloudkicker may have had it coming, but still. Pretty Vision better be careful to not end up just like Photo Finish.  
>Discord: Oh please, the girl's finally going places. Show her some support.<br>*Commercial*  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here backstage with the Sublime Tag Team Champions: Aloe and Lotus Blossom! Over the past month the two of you have been attacked twice by the new team of Sour Tooth and Babs Seed, and they've made multiple challenges for your titles. How do you respond to this?<br>Aloe: Well at first I felt bad for those two, they've never gotten much opportunity and have been down on their luck, but then they had to turn into thugs and start ambushing us left and right. If they wanted to challenge for the titles they could of just asked, regardless, we aren't backing down.  
>Lotus Blossom: Aloe and I know very well how it's possible to rise from bottom to top, however, we did it through hard work and determination. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth haven't done anything to really deserve this, and that's part of why they're going to lose.<br>*Babs Seed and Sour Tooth approach*  
>Babs Seed: Yo,yo,yo, I heard yous was talking shit so I strolled on over to lay some smackdown.<br>Aloe: Oh, you're going to fight us from the front this time?  
>Sour Tooth: Ohohohoho, tough talk from the one who used to lose matches from broken nails.<br>Aloe: *Murmurs* People need to get over that…..  
>Babs Seed: We ain't got nothin to prove to ya, and nothin to explain to ya, we've made our message very clear. And now that you've accepted our challenge you've already lost. Heck, you might as well hand the titles over now.<br>Lotus Blossom: Pffttt...you can't be serious.  
>Babs Seed: Oh we are VERY serious, and you'll find out on Sunday .<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, Sour Tooth and Babs Seed talk a big game, but it's yet to be seen if they can back it up.  
>Discord: We've already seen the kind of skill Babs Seed has, maybe she'll teach Sour Tooth a few tricks before the Pay-Per-View.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Manehattan, weighing 220 pounds and standing five foot, eleven feet tall, the mythical Uncle Wing!<br>-Uncle Wing emerges on the ramp, chanting weird magic words and doing all kinds of magic tricks on his way to the ring-  
>*Lights dim, buzzer sounds*<br>Baritone: And his opponent, from Bakeries Unknown, weighing 233 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, The Underbaker!  
>Dr. Whooves: Nobody in Sublime's male division inspire fear quite like the Underbaker.<br>Discord: Even I have to admit that he's a bit intimidating…  
>-Uncle Wing starts rubbing his crystal ball-<br>Uncle Wing: Oooooh yes, the Crystal Ball reveals many things….right now it forsees my victory over you Underbaker. It is fate, you see? You can't fight it, so you might as we-  
>-Underbaker chokeslams Uncle Wing-<br>Underbaker: Ring the bell…..  
>Match 2: Uncle Wing vs. Underbaker<br>*4 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: Uncle Wing's been having a hard time ever since that initial chokeslam, but he's been holding on so far.<br>-Underbaker goes for a Baker's Dozen but Uncle Wing counters and stuns Underbaker, he then rebounds off the ropes and goes for a running attack but Underbaker catches him and hits an Overbake-  
>*1…..2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner The Underbaker!  
>-As Underbaker turns to exit the ring Uncle Wing gets back to his feet and hits Underbaker in the back with a karate chop, which has zero effect-<br>Discord: Uh-oh….shouldn't have done that….  
>-Underbaker turns around and hits a Baker's Dozen on Uncle Wing-<br>Dr. Whooves: And that's what happens when you try to pull a fast one on the Underbaker.  
>*Commercial*<br>*She heard the wind and longed to follow*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Soarin, from Cloudsdale, weighing 159 pounds and standing six-foot tall, Spitfire!<br>Dr. Whooves: This match could be an excellent warm up for Spitfire with her match at the Pay-Per-View, however her opponent is not an easy one…  
>*Arabic Music*<br>Haakim: لا يزال صيحات استهجان؟ متى يتعلم كنت الفلاحين بعض الاحترام لجهودكم أميرة أميرة المجيدة؟ يهتف لك الأشرار! (Still booing? When will you peasants learn some respect for your glorious princess Amira? CHEER YOU KNAVES!)  
>Match 3: Spitfirew Soarin vs. Amira  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire hits Amira with a series of running attacks, rebounding off the ropes each time, but her combo is broken when Amira manages to trip her to the ground and starts going for the Camel Clutch, however Spitfire manages to power her way out of the situation-  
>Discord: That was a close one for Spitfire. Many of Sublime's superstars have learned the hard way what happens if that Camel Clutch gets locked in.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Spitfire hits a Broken Formation on Amira and goes for the pin-<br>*1…2…-Kick-out!*  
>-Before Spitfire can go for another move Amira grabs her and manages to lock in the Camel Clutch-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh no! The Camel Clutch! This could be the end for Spitfire….  
>-Spitfire desperately crawls for the ropes but to no avail, after over a minute she has no choice but to tap-out-<br>Haakim: هنا هو الفائز الخاص بك، وأميرة المجيدة من أي وقت مضى! (Here is your winner, the ever glorious Amira!)  
>*Crowd Boos*<br>Haakim: الحصول على أكثر من ذلك كنت ثني حثالة (Get over it you heathen scum)  
>*Rack Attack appear on the titantron*<br>Zack Ryder: Woo, woo, woo, Zack Ryder here with my main man Ace to build some hype for Frontline. Where all the broskis will be cheering as Rack Attack takes the Combos of Carnage titles from EGO. The biggest sticks in the mud in the history of sticks and mud.  
>Ace: Does anyone else know what EGO stands for? It stands for Extremely g...uh….FUCK! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT IT STANDS FOR, IT JUST MEANS THEY FUCKING SUCK!<br>Zack Ryder: You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, soon a new era will begin...the era….of Rack Attack!  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone to Friday Night Sublime, up next is a match that's certain to have sparks flying everywhere. All four members of the Fatal-Four-Way International title match will be involved in a tag team battle. Octavia and Colgate will take on Daring Do and Vinyl Scratch.  
>Discord: It's going to be so heated that we've got fire crews on call just in case.<br>*I dance to that fanceh music* (No that's not the lyrics either, there are no lyrics)  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Canterlot, 135 pounds, and standing five-foot, nine-inches tall, Octavia!<br>Dr. Whooves: I'm sure Octavia is more than ready for this match, she gets to take on her rival Vinyl Scratch and the International champion at the same time. Although I'm not sure how I'd feel about being partnered with Colgate…  
>Discord: It'll be fine, as long as Colgate's rage stays focused on the other team.<br>*Drilling Sound*  
>Baritone: And introducing her partner, from Loneyville and weighing 141 pounds, standing six-foot, two inches tall, Colgate!<br>Dr. Whooves: A recent poll on revealed Colgate to be the favorite to win at the fatal-four-way at Frontline aside from the champion herself, and it's not hard to see why. Colgate is extremely intimidating..  
>Discord: She's the real reason kids fear dentists.<br>*WUBSTEP*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: Many would probably consider Vinyl Scratch to be the underdog of the four competitors fighting for the International Title, but she's shown a surprising amount of skill when the time calls for it.  
>*Never back down!*<br>Baritone: And her partner, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the International Champion, Daring Do!  
>Discord: And here comes the champion herself, she's had an impressive title reign so far, but nobody has had to defend a title against three separate opponents before, it'll be tough for her on Sunday.<br>Match 4: Octavia and Colgate vs. Vinyl Scratch and Daring Do  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Vinyl Scratch goes for a dropkick but Octavia knocks her down mid-air-  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl and Octavia started this match-up off and are still fighting it out seven minutes in, but it could be over soon if Vinyl can't make a tag to Daring Do.<br>-Octavia starts raining down punches on Vinyl, but Vinyl knocks her back with a hard elbow followed up by a kick, while Octavia is stunned Vinyl manages to make the tag to Daring Do, Daring rushes in and tackles Octavia-  
>Discord: That was a close call for Vinyl, but now the fight has been extended.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do traps Colgate in a headlock and is about to hit a Sapphire Shock, but Colgate shoves her away and bounces off the ropes, coming back with a hard clothesline-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ouch, that clothesline just leveled Daring.  
>*1...2…-Kick-out-*<br>-Colgate attempts to lock in the Root Canal, but Daring quickly fights her way out of it-  
>Discord: That Root Canal could have spelled game over, good move on Daring Do to avoid that swiftly.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do knocks Octavia down with a quick dropkick before ascending to the top rope and hitting a Daring Dive-<br>Dr. Whooves: Daring Dive! This could be it!  
>*1….2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Daring Do and Vinyl Scratch!  
>-Colgate suddenly storms the ring and starts attacking Daring Do-<br>Discord: Uh-oh, looks like this isn't quite over yet!  
>-Vinyl Scratch comes to Daring Do's defense and starts attacking Colgate, but she's ambushed by a recovered Octavia-<br>Dr. Whooves: The whole ring is degenerating into an all out-brawl!  
>-Octavia hits a Sonnet on Vinyl, meanwhile Colgate takes out Daring with a Rinse,Wash,Repeat before surprising Octavia with a Root Canal-<br>Discord: Looks like the temporary alliance between Colgate and Octavia has already broken down, and Colgate is determined to be the last woman standing in this ring.  
>-Colgate keeps the Root Canal locked in until Octavia passes out from the pain-<br>Dr. Whooves: All the other competitors lie defeated, and Colgate stands alone in the ring. Could this be shades of Frontline?  
>*Commercial*<br>Discord: We're back once again, and it's time for the first fan-pick match of the night! Polls on have decided that Trixie will face off against no other than Applejack!  
>Dr. Whooves: We haven't seen much of Applejack since her loss to Octavia at Final Reckoning, this could be interesting.<br>*When you play country music backwards you get Stetson hats*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 137 pounds and standing five-foot, ten inches tall, Applejack!<br>*Trixie's theme plays*  
>Trixie: And introducing her amazing opponent, from Manhattan, weighing an INCREDIBLE 140 pounds, and an IMPECCABLE five foot, eleven inches tall, THE GREAT….and POWERFUL….TRRRRRRRRRRRRIXIE!<br>Crowd: Nobody cares! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* Nobody Cares! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* Nobody Cares! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
>Match 5: Applejack vs. Trixie<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Applejack levels Trixie with a clothesline and then sets up for a Southern Hospitality, but Trixie counters and wrestles Applejack to the ground before locking in the Ursa Lock, Applejack luckily manages to grab hold of the ropes, however Trixie refuses to release the hold until the count of four-<br>Dr. Whooves: Trixie cutting it real close there..  
>Discord: Every second of damage you can inflict counts.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Trixie goes for a Smoking Mirror but Applejack counters and hits a Southern Hospitality*<br>*1...2…-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: So close, I thought Trixie was done for there.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Trixie forces Applejack onto the mat and once again locks in the Ursa Lock, this time in the center of the ring-<br>Discord: The Ursa Lock is back, and I don't think Applejack will be able to make the rope break this time. She'll have to power out.  
>-Applejack tries multiple time to force her way out, but is forced to tap nearly two minutes later-<br>Trixie: Here is your winner THE GREAT AND POWERFU-  
>Crowd: NO-BODY CARES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* NO-BODY CARES *CLAP CLAP CLAP*<br>Trixie:...Trixie…..  
>*Backstage*<br>Marigold: Hello all, I'm here backstage with the former World Brawler's Champion, Thunderlane. Thunderlane, what are your thoughts on your upcoming match at Frontline?  
>Thunderlane: A lot of people are saying that I don't have a chance at Frontline, and after how badly Final Reckoning went, I don't blame them. I've gotten over confident and made some stupid mistakes, but I'm going to correct them all. I won't underestimate Underbaker this time, and I've been working hard to counter all his little magic tricks. I can and will do this.<br>Marigold: And what if you lose?  
>Thunderlane: I don't plan on losing, but on the small...small...very small chance that I do. I'll simply win a number one contender's match and try again. Underbaker isn't invicible,and even he has to screw up at some point.<br>Marigold: Thank you for your time.  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: We're back, and now it's time for the fan-picked main event, the poll results are coming in, and Rainbow Dash will be facing off against Commander Hurricane. This is sure to be a hard fight.  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye!*<br>Squire: Prepare yourselves for the overwhelming sensation that is the arrival of the glorious Commander Hurricane and her gloriousness.  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Squire: It's quite hard to cope with I know…  
>Discord: These fans should really give Commander Hurricane some credit, she's one of our best performers.<br>Dr. Whooves: And one of our most abusive ones..  
>*You see my flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>-Rainbow Dash sprints to the ring-<br>Main Event: Commander Hurricane vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane has started the match will a heavy offense, landing many heavy punches and several body slams, she manages to hit a Legion on Rainbow Dash-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>-Rainbow Dash quickly jumps to her feet and hits a Rainbow Bash-  
>Dr. Whooves: And just like that the champion is back in this!<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane goes for another Legion but Rainbow Dash counters and knocks her down with a leg sweep, she then climbs the top ropes and hits a Sonic Raindrop-<br>*1….2….-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: The champion's fought hard, but Commander Hurricane is not to be underestimated either, both these women have a lot of fight.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane and Rainbow Dash are trading punches in the ring, Commander Hurricane Irish Whips Rainbow Dash but she knocks her down with a flying crossbody on the rebound, Rainbow Dash then ascends the turnbuckle once again and hits another Sonic Raindrop-<br>*1..2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Rainbow Dash!<br>Dr. Whooves: What a match, the perfect hard fought fight that Rainbow Dash needed to give her a momentum boost for Frontline.  
>Discord: It'll sure to be a chaotic blast, we'll see you all there!<br>*End of Show*  
>Match Results<br>Pretty Vision defeated Cloudkicker/w Trenderhoof (12:03)  
>Underbaker defeated Uncle Wing (4:11)<br>Amira defeated Spitfire/w Soarin (15:44)  
>Daring Do and Vinyl Scratch defeated Octavia and Colgate (19:35)<br>Trixie defeated Applejack (21:58)  
>Rainbow Dash defeated Commander Hurricane (25:27)<br>Matches for Frontline (FINALIZED):  
>World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Trixie<br>International Championship: Fatal-Four-Way, Daring Do (C) vs. Octavia vs. Colgate vs. Vinyl Scratch  
>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker (C) vs. Thunderlane<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Spa Twins (C) vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth  
>Commander Hurricane vs. Private Panzer (If CH wins than PP is contracted to CH. If PP wins than CH leaves EWF)<br>Photo Finish vs. Pretty Vision  
>Combos of Carnage Championship: EGO (C) vs. Rack Attack (Interbrand Match)<br>Spitfire/w Soarin vs. Cloudkicker/w Trenderhoof


	122. Sublime Predictions for Frontline

Hello, fellow EWF fans. It is I, fred2266, stepping out from the shadow of make believe to bring to you something me and my partner Austin thought you might enjoy.

In preparation for Frontline, the EWF's 4th annual pay per view event, we've decided to spice things up. Both me and him will be giving our predictions for the other's scheduled matches. That means I will be predicting who will be winning Sublime's matches, and he will predict who he thinks will win Lunacy matches. In addition, we will each give our thoughts on who we would LIKE to win. We hope you enjoy this spur of the moment experiment.

Rainbow Dash vs Trixie -  
>Who I would like to win: Rainbow Dash, simply because I don't like title reigns that last less than a month. It seems useless. No reason to give someone the ball if you're just gonna cause them to fumble it before they can get halfway down the field.<br>Who I think will win: Rainbow Dash, because Austin seems to have big plans for her...also, RD is his favorite character. No, that shouldn't deter from how she is booked, but I just thought I'd bring that up.

Octavia vs Daring Do vs Colgate vs Vinyl Scratch -  
>Who I would like to win: Octavia. I didn't care for her at all until she punk'd out Vinyl Scratch. I prefer heels over faces, ESPECIALLY the ones that think they're better than everybody else. There's just something about a confident woman that makes me….*ehem* Yeah you get it. Octavia is one of my favorite parts of Sublime.<br>Who I think will win: Colgate. I didn't know whether or not Austin would do anything with Colgate upon acquiring her from me after the trade with Fluttershy, but I am happy to report that she is in good hands. I also enjoy her gimmick and her overall presence on Sublime. I think Daring Do is going to lose her title and possibly face Rainbow Dash for the slightly more important title in the months to come.

Underbaker vs Thunderlane -  
>Who I would like to win: Underbaker. He is a wonderful part of Sublime, and also, he is on his first month as champion. It would make him look incredibly weak if he were to lose the title this early. The only way it would be justifiable is if Thunderlane cheated, which I wouldn't doubt that he would.<br>Who I think will win: Regardless, I still think Underbaker will retain his championship. Thunderlane's career won't be ruined if he can't gain a win here. After all, it's The UNDERBAKER. There's no shame in losing. Perhaps Thunderlane, upon being defeated, could look for a...change of scenery even?

The Spa Twins vs Babs Seed and Sour Tooth -  
>Who I would like to win: The Spa Twins made me laugh at first, which is worth a lot, but I've become very impressed with the way Austin has molded them into a much more serious and threatening tandem. Regardless, Babs Seed is pretty great, and I think her leading Sour Tooth to her first title after 3 months of irrelevancy would go a long way to solidifying her as a competitor we can take seriously. Hmmm...deja vu, perhaps?<br>Who I think will win: I think Austin is looking to take a chance here, and that chance is giving the up and coming tag team of Babs and her distant cousin the chance to have a run with the straps. I think it's worth mentioning that both teams in this match are bonded together by their very own blood. I just now realized that, and yes, it does make the match a lot more interesting to me.

Commander Hurricane vs Private Panzer -  
>Who I would like to win: Commander Hurricane. Two reasons...1. I don't want her TO FUCKING LEAVE! And 2. I would like to see what kind of things she has her battalion buddy do under contract.<br>Who I think will win: Commander Hurricane, because I think Austin realizes that the possibilities that await him with Private Panzer serving Commander is too good to pass up.

Photo Finish vs Pretty Vision -  
>Who I would like to win: Pretty Vision. I just overall enjoy her more than Photo. What Austin has done with Pretty Vision is something that many writers struggle with, and that's making you CARE about their characters. I CARE about Pretty Vision. I want to see her succeed. And that starts with a win against her former partner.<br>Who I think will win: This rivalry is pretty good. It could honestly be stretched out for another two months. For that reason, I think Photo Finish will win the inaugural battle by hooking the tights of something dastardly like that. It doesn't make Pretty look weak, it gives Photo more heel heat, and it sets up another chapter in this feud.

Spitfire vs Cloudkicker -  
>Who I would like to win: Cloudkicker, solely because she's sexy. Really.<br>Who I think will win: This is the hardest match to choose, in all honesty. It's not that I don't care about the two opponents involved, I do. But out of all of the matches, this one screams "THROWAWAY" to me. It seems filler if nothing else. I actually suggested this feud to Austin. I'm glad he liked it, but it seems like he's only doing it because he can't think of anything else to do. And that's okay...I just think the buildup has left much to be desired. Very mediocre. As for the winner, I'll give it to Spitfire. Hopefully after this match, both of these competitors (and their boyfriends) can move on to better things, however.

And those are my predictions for Frontline. We'll see how they stack up shortly.


	123. Lunacy Predictions for Frontline

Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Womens Championship Strap Match  
>Who I want to win: Cadance, she's been through so much at the hands of Sunset Shimmer throughout the past months. It would be so utterly satisfying to see Sunset Shimmer finally get her just deserts.<br>Who I think will win: Sunset Shimmer, Sunset has only held the title for a month, and I know how much Freddie doesn't like one month title reigns. Also he's quite fond of her and considers her one of his best stars, so I doubt he'd let her get cut short so easily.

Three Stages of Hell: Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo  
>Who I want to win: Scootaloo, a great backstory and the best underdog storyline currently running, seeing Scoots get a final win over Diamond Tiara would be all too sweet.<br>Who I think will win:: Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara may be one of Fred's favorite characters but I know he also like underdogs, and it seems to be like the rivalry between Scoots and DT has been leading up to something like this, with the underdog finally triumphing.

Six Women Tag: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Twilight Sparkle  
>Who I want to win: Fluttershy, Lighting Dust, and Twilight Sparkle: I'll just come out and say it, I don't really like the SWORD so far. They're full of crap with the "We don't work for Luna" line, they obviously do,and it's time for somebody to stop their antics.<br>Who I think will win: The Sword, they've got the montenum, the build up, and the power. So far their opposition has seem really disorganized and suffered a lot of set-backs. I just don't see the SWORD being stopped this easily.

Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor (Street Fight)  
>Who I want to win: Flash Sentry, poor Flash. He spent months as a Sunset Shimmer's dog only to be turned on by his best friend. He may of had it coming, but at-least he's seen the light. Shining Armor is a cheating jerk.<br>Who I think will win: Shining Armor, I just can't see the momentum of the Shining/Sunset tandem dying down yet.

Rumble vs Giz Hero - Carnage Championship  
>Who I want to win: Rumble, I just can't place it, but something strikes me wrong with the new Giz Hero. Maybe he's just a bit too perfect...I can't be sure. But I find myself in the unbelievable position of supporting Rumble. Or maybe Rumble's grown on me...maybe...small maybe...<br>Who I think will win: Giz Hero, safe to say he's gotten a MAJOR push, and Rumble's been holding on to the title for a long time now. I think it's hard to say that Rumble's in a safe zone anymore.

Honeycomb and Midnight Strike vs Flitter and Cloudchaser  
>Who I want to win: Flitter and Cloudchaser, this was actually a very hard choice. I like both of these teams, and both are pure greatness. However, Flitter and Cloudchaser have left a larger impression on me so I went with them.<br>Who I think will win: Flitter and Cloudchaser, they've been under the radar for awhile, and are almost like a dark horse tag-team. I think all signs point to them starting to move up though the ranks and out of Rumble's shadow though.

Lyra and Bon Bon vs Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper  
>Who I want to win: Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper, Sorry Lyra and Bon Bon, but I just love the Wythyst family. They probably have EWF's most unique and interesting gimmick, while Ericka and Lucy are nowhere near as interesting as Amay herself, they're still pretty cool.<br>Who I think will win: Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper, My opinion is that the Wythyst Family has only begun their rise to power, and I can't see them getting dulled by a major loss this early in the game.

Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick vs NION Lights  
>Who I want to win: NION Lights, I used to crack a lot of jokes about Neon Lights, but both him and DJ Z are actually pretty cool and amusing. Dwight and Xavier haven't done much to make me root for them.<br>Who I think will win: NION Lights, Dwight and Xavier have very little experience since they stopped being part of the Oddities, and let's face it, their teacher Bill Nyeker (Although he is one of my favorite Lunacy heels) doesn't have the greatest track record either. NION Lights has this duo out skilled.


	124. Frontline - Match Card

Live from the Sublime Symposium in Cloudsdale, Equestria!

Commentators: Dr. Whooves and Ahuizotl

Attendance: 7,245

Sublime Pre-Show Match - Canterlot Class vs Couchmate  
>Lunacy Pre-Show Match - Rarity vs Silver Spoon (Winner gets the final spot in the Crater Chick title tournament)<p>

Match 1: Octavia vs Vinyl Scratch vs Daring Do (C) vs Colgate - International Championship  
>Match 2: Spitfire w Soarin vs Cloudkicker w/ Trenderhoof  
>Match 3: Cloudchaser &amp; Flitter vs Midnight Strike &amp; Honeycomb<br>Match 4: Photo Finish vs Pretty Vision w/ Iron Will  
>Match 5: EGO (C) vs Rack Attack - Combo of Carnage Championship<br>Match 6: Three Stages of Hell - Scootaloo vs Diamond Tiara (Pole, First Blood, I Quit)  
>Match 7: Dwight Dawson &amp; Xavier Kendrick w Bill Nyeker vs NION Lights  
>Match 8: Commander Hurricane vs Private Panzer (If Commander wins, Panzer is under her command. If Panzer wins, Commander must leave the EWF.)<br>Match 9: Street Fight - Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor  
>Match 10: Ericka Rowan &amp; Lucy Harper w Amay Wythyst vs Lyra & Bon Bon  
>Match 11: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Twilight Sparkle<br>Match 12: The Spa Twins (C) vs Babs Seed & Sour Tooth - Sublime Tag Team Championship  
>Match 13: Underbaker (C) vs Thunderlane - World Brawlers Championship<br>Match 14: Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer (C) - Eternal Womens Championship Strap Match  
>Match 15: Rumble (C) vs Giz Hero - Carnage Championship<br>Main Event: Trixie vs Rainbow Dash (C) - World Fighters Championship


	125. Frontline - Sublime

*We live our lives on the frontline*

"And now...Sublime presents...EWF: Frontliiiineeee..."  
>*Fireworks and pyro that can match a battle fire off*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome all to Frontline, which could potentially be the EWF's largest pay-per-view to date, I'm Sublime commentator  
>alongside my Lunacy counterpart Ahuizotl.<br>Ahuizotl: It's great to be here, we definitely have an explosive line-up tonight, between several championship matches and many heated  
>rivalries coming to head.<br>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of championship matches, we have a huge one to start off the night, a fatal-four-way for the International  
>Championship!<br>*WUB WUB WUB*  
>Baritone: The following fatal-four-way match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the International Championship, introducing<br>first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five-foot, seven inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!  
>Ahuizotl: I don't suppose this match would be complete if we didn't bring up the history between Vinyl Scratch and her former<br>tag-team partner Octavia.  
>Dr. Whooves: Certainly not, those two spent the first month on Sublime as a less than succesful tag-team, which came to an un<br>cermonious end when Octavia turned against Vinyl Scratch. Since then they've been fighting each other almost non-stop, even three  
>months later they still want a piece of each other.<br>*A promo plays showing clips of the rivalry between Octavia and Vinyl Scratch*  
>*Dentist Drill*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Ahuizotl: Colgate's been elected the favorite to win this match by fans, and it's not hard to see why, not only is she physically<br>intimadating, the woman is down right pschyotic!  
>Dr. Whooves: She's certainly shaken things up on Sublime's mid-card.<br>Ahuizotl: I wouldn't doubt, and even though Fluttershy was a worthy addition to Lunacy's roster, it's a shame we had to lose Colgate.  
>*Fancy theme music*<br>Baritone: Now introducing, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Octavia!  
>Dr. Whooves: Octavia started off as practically a zero on Sublime, but ever since becoming the manager of Canterlot Class she's<br>risen through the ranks at a frightening pace, and now she's here challenging for a title of her own.  
>*Never Back Down!*<br>*Loud cheers from the crowd*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is<br>the International Champion, Daring Do!  
>Dr. Whooves: And the crowd is certainly going wild for Daring Do.<br>Ahuizotl: *Grumbles* Yeah, it's great.  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on, you still holding a grudge against her?<br>Ahuizotl: No,no, it's all in the past...it's just old rivalries die hard sometimes...  
>Match 1: International Championship Fatal-Four-Way: Vinyl Scratch vs. Colgate vs. Octavia vs. Daring Do<br>*11 minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch knocks down Octavia with a flying kick, and ascends the ropes-<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch so far has been dominating the early match with a very high paced offense.  
>-Vinyl Scratch goes for a Bass Drop but Octavia raises her knees and counters it-<br>Ahuizotl: That could of won the match for Vinyl if it had worked, but it failed and now she'll have to build her momentum back up  
>again.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Colgate and Daring Do are brawling outside of the ring, Daring Do tries to Irish Whip Colgate but she counters and throws Daring Do<br>into the steel steps-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ouch! You could hear the metal clang of Daring Do colliding with those steel steps, that's gotta hurt...<br>-Colgate walks over to Daring Do and starts slamming her head against the steel steps repeatedly-  
>Ahuizotl: Ughh...even I have to feel sorry for Daring at this point, that's just unneccessarily brutal.<br>Dr. Whooves: Unneccesarrily burtal pretty much sums up Colgate...  
>*7 minutes later*<br>Ahuizotl: This match has now been going for over twenty-five minutes, and our stars have to be feeling the burn at this point.  
>-Daring Do Irish Whips Octavia into the ropes and hits her with a Sapphire Shock on the rebound-<br>Dr. Whooves: Sapphire Shock! Could this be the champion's chance to retain?!  
>-Daring Do goes for a pin, but it's broken when Colgate hits Daring Do with a hard running knee to the side of the head-<br>Ahuizotl: Oh God, that knee to the head could only have aggrevated the abuse Daring took earlier from those steel steps...  
>*8 minutes later*<br>Dr. Whooves: We've passed the half-hour mark, and these fighters our still going! This is unbelievable!  
>-Daring Do and Colgate are trading punches in the ring when Colgate locks in the root canal-<br>Ahuizotl: Many have fallen prey to that cruel submission hold of Colgate's, the champion can't have much left in her at this point,  
>could this be the end?<br>-Just when it seems Daring might tap Vinyl Scratch knocks down both competitors with a flying crossbody, she then climbs the turn  
>buckle, but hesitates for a moment-<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch seems to be trying to decide which opponent she should deliver the finisher to.  
>-Octavia re-enters the ring and blindsides Vinyl Scratch, climbing the turnbuckle as well before hitting a powerful suplex-<br>Ahuizotl: And that moment of hesitation just costed Vinyl Scratch!  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new International Champion, Octavia!  
>-Octavia celebrates in the ring, taking special time to taunt and rub it in Vinyl Scratch's face-<br>Dr. Whooves: Unbelievable ladies in gentlemen, we have a new International Champion! Daring Do's four month reign has come to an  
>end, and she wasn't even pinned!<br>Ahuizotl: Such an incredible way to start off the pay-per-view, we just had a half-hour blockbuster of a title match, it sets  
>a high bar for the rest of tonight's matches.<br>Dr. Whooves: Indeed it does, but for now we go backstage for an interview with Rack Attack.  
>*Backstage*<br>Marigold: I'm here with Zack Ryder and Ace, who are anxiously awaiting their Combos of Carnage match against EGO, do the two of  
>you have any last minute thoughts?<br>Zack Ryder: I think we've already said just about all there is to say. Ace and I have spent the past month or so working our asses  
>off, getting ready to make these titles ours. Meanwhile EGO has just sat around doing nothing, thinking that they've got in the bag.<br>They STILL underestimate us, and that's why they're going to lose.  
>Marigold: And Ace what do-<br>-Marigold is interrupted when Pipsqueak enters the room, dressed in full pirate garb-  
>Pipsqueak: Ahoy mateys! Would any of ye care to join me on my quest?<br>Ryder: Quest for what?  
>Pipsqueak: BOOTY of course!<br>-Ryder,Ace, and Marigold all snicker-  
>Pipsqueak: Not that kind of booty you sickos...but maybe later...anyways, if any of ye wish to join me just ask...YAARGH!<br>-Pipsqueak charges off in quest for booty-  
>Ryder: What the hell just happened?<br>Ace: We're fucking high.  
>Ryder: Nah bro, I-<br>Ace: WE'RE FUCKING HIGH OKAY? IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT EXPLAINS WHAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED!  
>Ahuizotl: Well...that was certainly interesting.<br>Dr. Whooves: I wonder what Pipsqueak is really up to, I hope he's not planning on actually stealing anything.  
>Ahuizotl: I think he's just fucking with people, it'll be fine.<br>Dr. Whooves: We can only hope, regardless, it's time for our next match. No titles on the line in this one, just a grudge. It's time  
>for Spitfire vs. Cloudkicker!<br>*I'm not a whore but I like to do it*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Trenderhoof,from<br>Cloudsdale, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall Cloudkicker!  
>Ahuizotl: The crowd certainly has a mixed reaction to this woman here.<br>Dr. Whooves: She's not a very nice person, but it's hard to combat the power of hormones.  
>*She heard the wind and longed to follow*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Soarin, weighing 159 pounds and standing six-foot tall,  
>from Cloudsdale, Spitfire!<br>Ahuizotl: Watching Sublime, I've always seen Spitfire as kind of a dark horse competitor. She's very skilled, and is easily  
>main event material, but just seems to have a hard time catching a break.<br>Dr. Whooves: I'm sure you're not alone in those feelings, perhaps a big win here could get Spitfire into the spotlight.  
>Match 2: Cloudkickerw Trenderhoof vs. Spitfire/w Soarin  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire goes for a Broken Formation but Cloudkicker counters and hits a Spade, she then props her feet up on the ropes  
>and makes a pin-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!*  
>Ahuizotl: Cloudkicker attempted to cheat her way to victory by leveraging herself on the ropes, but it almost payed off.<br>Dr. Whooves: I swear we need to give these referees better eye-care...  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Cloudkicker hits another Spade on Spitfire, and once again attempts to leverage her pin on the ropes, but this time she catches  
>the attention of the ref-<br>Ref: Hey, feet off the ropes Cloudkicker!  
>Cloudkicker: Screw you ref! Just count the pin, seriously, who do y-<br>-While Cloudkicker is arguing with the ref Spitfire surprises her by hitting a Broken Formation-  
>Ahuizotl: Cloudkicker wasted too much time on the ref, and gave Spitfire the perfect opening!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: And here is your winner, Spitfire!<br>-Spitfire starts actively celebrating in the ring, Soarin enters the ring to celebrate as well only for Spitfire to pull him into a kiss  
>and start making out with him-<br>Dr. Whooves: Soarin has the look of a man who's exactly where he wants to be...  
>Ahuizotl: Spitfire certainly seems in high spirits, let's just hope she doesn't get too spirited.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well...there's an interesting fan sign over there, it says "Spitfire is a MILF", she doesn't even have any bloody children!  
>Ahuizotl: Well you know how some people are...<br>*Backstage*  
>-Canterlot Class is walking backstage, with Octavia proudly displaying her new championship belt, when they come across EGO-<br>Fancy Pants: Ah, our esteemed colleages from Sublime. Octavia, sincere congratulations on winning the International Championship.  
>You showed those lower class fools how it's done!<br>Octavia: Why thank you. Hopefully you'll be able to do the same in your match later tonight.  
>Fancy Pants: Pffft, I can't even take those Rack Attack clowns as serious competitors. It'll take us five minutes tops to beat them.<br>Gustave Le Grand: It's a shame there is not enough titles for all 6 of us to posses, however, the least we can to is keep them  
>all out of the hands of less worthy wrestlers.<br>Hoity Toity: I agree, so what say we all work together from now on to make sure the more petty members of this company do not take  
>any titles away from the esteemed? Starting tonight.<br>Fancy Pants: Excellent, it is decided then!  
>*Lunacy Segments*<br>*Fill my eyes with that double vision*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Iron Will, weighing 120<br>pounds and standing five foot, five inches tall, from Canterlot, Pretty Vision!  
>Dr. Whooves: What a change the past month has been for Pretty Vision. After spending 3 months being essentially a slave to her<br>abusive boss Photo Finish, Pretty Vision has finally seperated from Beauty Shot and is striking out on her own, well under the  
>guidance of a manager that is.<br>Ahuizotl: She doesn't seem like much on the outside, but this little girl has shown more than once that she's got spunk.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 158 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, Photo  
>Finish!<br>*Loud boos from the crowd*  
>Dr. Whooves: And this audience certainly doesn't have any love for Photo Finish.<br>Ahuizotl: And why should they? These past three months her only successes have been a result of her using Pretty Vision as her  
>minion. It's time to see if Photo Finish can bring the pain on her own.<br>Match 4: Pretty Vision/w Iron Will vs. Photo Finish  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Photo Finish levels Pretty Vision with a hard clothesline, she then lifts her up and hits her with a hard bodyslam-  
>Dr. Whooves: It doesn't look good for Pretty Vision thus far, Photo Finish has been dominating with a very aggressive<br>offense so far.  
>Ahuizotl: Iron Will is encouraging Pretty Vision to keep holding out, but it may not be enough if she can't put a stop to her<br>rival's fierce assualt soon.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-After a series of devastating punches Photo Finish hits a Photo Op on Pretty Vision-  
>Dr. Whooves: This could be the end...<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!*  
>Ahuizotl: Not quite! Pretty Vision is battered and bruised, but she's still in this!<br>-Photo Finish lands another Photo Op little under two minutes later, trying to pin once again-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>-Photo Finish lets out a frustrated yell-  
>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish starting to lose her composure now, she can't believe that Pretty Vision is still going.<br>Ahuizotl: I don't think anyone can, Photo Finish has kept up the offense nearly the entire match, nobody would blame Pretty Vision  
>for getting pinned at this point.<br>Photo Finish: Just give up already! You inzolent little bug! I will squash you!  
>-Photo Finish starts stomping on Pretty Vision repeatedly, but Pretty Vision matches to catch her foot and trip her, she then<br>quickly gets to her feet and hits Photo Finish in the face with a running kick, as she turns around Photo Finish rises to throw a  
>punch, but Pretty Vision catches it and starts throwing out a relay of punches of her own, the crowd chanting "Ooooh!" after each<br>hit-  
>Dr. Whooves: Could this be Pretty Vision's comeback? The crowd is rallied behind her and she's building momentum!<br>-After fully stunning Photo Finish Pretty Vision hits a Double Vision-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>-The crowd cheers loudly-  
>Ahuizotl: She did it!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pretty Vision!  
>Photo Finish: NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Zis is not over!<br>-Photo Finish charges Pretty Vision and starts up a brutal assault-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! The match is over!<br>Ahuizotl: In these kind of rivalries, match boundries rarely matter.  
>-Photo Finish sets up for a Photo Op but Pretty Vision starts up a brutal assualt of her own, even busting Photo Finish open with an<br>especially well landed punch to the face that sends her reeling back into the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish is bleeding! That last shot hit hard indeed.<br>-Photo Finish stands up with her hands out in front of her-  
>Photo Finish: Ok...ok...enough! I'm zorry...how about we have peace?<br>-Photo Finish extends her hand with a slight grin on her face-  
>Ahuizotl: I wouldn't trust this if I were Pretty Vision...<br>Iron Will: Pretty Vision, you know what to do...  
>-Pretty Vision nods-<br>Pretty Vision: When someone gives you trouble, you give them double!  
>-Pretty Vision hits a Double Vision on Photo Finish, knocking her out and earning more cheers from the crowd-<br>-Iron Will enters the ring with a mic and raises Pretty Vision's hand-  
>Iron Will: This match you just saw was just a taste of what my client can do, Photo Finish will be just a stepping stone for this<br>young woman's career. Now we'll turn attention a different direction, and I will help guide her to the only thing that matters:  
>that's right, titles. You're looking at a future World Fighter's Champion right here! *Crowd goes wild*<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, the fans don't seem to mind that idea.  
>-Iron Will released Pretty Vision's hand and she climbs the turnbuckle to celebrate further-<br>Ahuizotl: It's certainly an emotional night for Pretty Vision, she's defeated Photo Finish and firmly established herself as a  
>force to be reckoned with. I imagine the other wrestlers of Sublime will take her much more seriously after tonight.<br>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of forces to be reckoned with, Marigold is backstage with the World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash.  
>*Backstage*<br>Marigold: Rainbow Dash, tonight you face off against the only other woman on Sublime to hold the World Fighter's Championship. Your  
>victory over her at Final Reckoning was the first and only time Trixie has ever lost, do you think you can make it happen again?<br>Rainbow Dash: What kind of question is that? Of course I can! Everybody thought Trixie was invincible because of her undefeated  
>streak, which I'll admit was impressive, but that streak is broken now. There's no reason to fear Trixie anymore. I've got her number<br>and not even all her smoke and mirrors will be able to take this championship from me.  
>-Trixie enters the room and starts glaring down Rainbow Dash-<br>Trixie: Trixie has something to say. -She forcefully steals the microphone from Marigold- Do you know what Trixie thinks? You are  
>nothing but a hypocrite. You talk about Trixie being over-confident and arrogant, but you are just as bad. You think Trixie has no<br>tricks left? You think Trixie is done? You're going to get a rude awakening in tonight's main event...see you there Rainbow Crash.  
>Ahuizotl: Well it looks like there's no lack of confidence from either competitor in our main event tonight.<br>Dr. Whooves: Two VERY strong egos have been colliding in the feud between Rainbow Dash and Trixie, and neither has budged a single  
>inch.<br>*WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOOOO...*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Combos of Carnage Championship, introducing<br>first weighing a combined total of 424 pounds, the team of Zack Ryder and Ace, Rack Attack!  
>*The crowd cheers*<br>Ahuizotl: A very unlikely tag-team for Sublime to be sending up against Lunacy's EGO, but can they succeed where both the Apple Dynasty  
>and Couchmate failed?<br>Dr. Whooves: I'll admit, I had trouble taking these two seriously first as well, but they've proven that they are a very capable  
>combo, all appearances aside.<br>Ahuizotl: I suppose we'll find out in good time.  
>*Fancy Music plays*<br>*Crowd boos*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Canterlot, accompanied by Fleur De Lis, weighing a combined 479 pounds, they are the<br>Combos of Carnage Champions, EGO!  
>Ahuizotl: While less than polite represenatives, EGO has held the Combos of Carnage titles for 4 months now, which is quite impressive.<br>Match 5: Combos of Carnage Championship, Rack Attack vs. EGO  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Gustave Le Grand takes down Ace with a hard clothesline and then follows up with a Le Grand Finale-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!-<br>Dr. Whooves: Not the best start for Rack Attack so far, Ace has had a hard time getting the upper hand on Gustave Le Grand.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Fancy Pants goes for a Sweet and Elite but Zack Ryder counters and sets up for a Rough Ryder, but Fancy counters that and Irish Whips him,  
>on the rebound Ryder manages to land a high knee-<br>Ahuizotl: Rack Attack started out in trouble, but some very creative offense by Zack Ryder seems to be turning things around.  
>-Zack Ryder picks up Fancy Pants and hits a Zack Attack, he goes for the pin only for Fleur De Lis to grab his legs and pull him out<br>of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on, just when Rack Attack gets the advantage...<br>-Zack Ryder re-enters the ring only to be immediately attacked by Fancy Pants, meanwhile all three members of Canterlot Class enter the  
>arena and surrounded the ring-<br>Ahuizotl: Uh-oh...the sharks are circling...  
>Dr. Whooves: *Sigh* It seems EGO and their new allies are determined to win this by any means neccessary.<br>*3 minutes later*  
>-Zack Ryder manages to hit a Rough Ryder on Fancy Pants and goes for another pin, only for Fleur De Lis to interfere once again,<br>but this time the ref notices-  
>Ahuizotl: The ref saw that this time, now Fleur De Lis is getting a talking to.<br>-While the referee is distracted scolding Fleur the three members of Canterlot Class pull Ace down to the floor and start beating  
>him down, this distracts Ryder who gets blindsided by Gustave Le Grand-<br>Dr. Whooves: Chaos breaking loose! Pay attention ref!  
>-As the ref turns his attention back to the match the members of EGO and Canterlot Class go back to their previous posistion, while<br>Fancy Pants capitalizes by tyring to pin Ryder-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Ahuizotl: Despite all that Ryder is still holding on.  
>-Fancy Pants sets up for a Sweet and Elite, but Ryder fights back, trying to get in position for a finisher of his own. Meanwhile outside<br>the ring Ace is confronting Canterlot Class-  
>Ace: COME ON YOU COWARDLY FUCKS! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ONE! YOU'RE ALL MY BITCHES!<br>-Hoity Toity and Blueblood charge at Ace, only for him to knock Hoity back with a punch and throw Blueblood into the barrier, Octavia  
>tries to sneak an attack in but Ace hits her with a Low Serve-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ace is showing no mercy to the interlopers.  
>-Ryder hits a Zack Attack on Fancy Pants, Gustave Le Grand goes to intervene but is tackled by a very pumped up Ace, who ends up knocking<br>both of them out of the ring all together-  
>Ahuizotl: And Ace takes Gustave Le Grand out of the picture! This is Ryder's chance!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Crowd goes wild-<br>Baritone: Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, and the NEW Combos of Carnage Champions! Rack Attack!  
>-Zack Ryder and Ace are given little time to celebrate as all members of EGO and Canterlot Class storm the ring and start attacking-<br>Dr. Whooves: So this is how "Classy" people react to losing?  
>Ahuizotl: It's downright sickening, but these two stables combined number at six people! Who is going to come out here and stand against<br>numbers like that?!  
>-With three people going after each the members of Rack Attack are quickly beaten into submission, Fancy Pants and Gustave Le Grand<br>take both Combos of Carnage title belts and slam them into opposite sides of Ace's head, he slumps to the ground-  
>Dr. Whooves: Bloody hell! Ace is out cold after that! The poor man might have a concussion now or worse!<br>-Meanwhile Octavia takes her International Title belt and throughly beats Ryder with it-  
>-EGO and Canterlot Class look over the carnage they've caused with approval before taking their leave-<br>Ahuizotl: Sickening, down right sickening...  
>-Ryder manages to recover somewhat on his own. helping Ace, who is holding his head desperately to his feet-<br>Dr. Whooves: Let's hope Ace is alright, what's a Combo of Carnage team without one of it's partners?  
>*Lunacy Segments*<br>Dr. Whooves: Now it's time for a match featuring one of Sublime's newer rivalries. The ever violent and dominating Commander Hurricane  
>facing off against her former protege Private Panzer in a very high stakes match. If Hurricane wins, Private Panzer must join<br>Hurricane's legion and follow her commands at the risk of being fired otherwise. If Panzer pulls out the victory, Commander Hurricane  
>will leave the EWF.<br>Ahuizotl: It's definitely one of the highest stakes face-offs we've ever had at a Pay-Per-View.  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye*<br>*Crowd boos*  
>Squire: Tremble in fear in terror, at the approach of the glorious Commander Hurricane, the undoubtable to be victor of this match!<br>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane definitely demands an aura of respect and fear in her presence. She's one of Sublime's most aggressive  
>and unforgiving fighters. She came in as just another fighter, but she's proven herself to be extremely dangerous.<br>Ahuizotl: Thank goodness she can't combine forces with some of the people we have on Lunacy.  
>*Stand my ground!*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 130 pounds and standing five foot, five inches tall, Private Panzer!  
>Dr. Whooves: Supposedly, Private Panzer used to be a surbordinate to Commander Hurricane, but after being left for dead she reconsidered<br>her alliegance and now seeks revenge against her old superior. She started with just infereing in Hurricane's matches, but now the  
>two are going at it face to face.<br>-As Private Panzer enters the ring Commander Hurricane removes her armor in the most intimidating manner possible, she then cracks  
>her knuckles and gives Panzer a heavy glare-<br>Ahuizotl: Hurricane is giving Panzer a look that could kill a bear...  
>Dr. Whooves: I hope she realizes that having Panzer's contract won't due her much good if she hospitalizes her in the process.<br>Match 8: Commander Hurricane vs. Private Panzer  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane goes for a hard right punch, Private Panzer catches it only to get knocked back by a shot from her left, Private  
>Panzer attempts to get back into fighting stance but is knocked down with a boot to the face-<br>Ahuizotl: Panzer is trying her hardest, but Hurricane's offense is just relentless.  
>-Commander Hurricane picks up Panzer and hits a C5-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Panzer kicked out this time, but a few more of those devastating C5s and she might not have the power to keep going.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane and Private Panzer are brawling outside the ring, Commander Hurricane tries to Irish Whip Private Panzer but she counters<br>and sends Hurricane flying into the steel steps-  
>Ahuizotl: Right into the metal! That's going to be a killer to Hurricane's momentum.<br>-Private Panzer picks up Hurricane and slams her head against the announce table a few times, before letting her go and tearing it  
>down-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh god...I know all to well where this is going...  
>-Private Panzer sets Commander Hurricane up on the announce table and re-enters the ring to ascend the ropes, she then puts Hurricane<br>through the table with a dive-  
>Ahuizotl: Unbeleivable! Panzer just put Hurricane through the announce table, now both women are down!<br>-The ref starts up a count of ten, but Panzer manages to rise in time and she drags Hurricane over to the ring and rolls her inside,  
>as she's climbing in herself Commander Hurricane gets back to her feet and grabs Private Panzer, using the ropes to hit a DDT-<br>Dr. Whooves: And just like that Hurricane has stolen back control of the match!  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane and Private Panzer are trading punches when Panzer manages to hit a Blitz, she then climbs the turnbuckle and  
>goes for a dive, but Hurricane rolls out of the way and quickly scrambles into posistion to hit a Legion-<br>Ahuizotl: Panzer went high risk but paid the price!  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Commander Hurricane!  
>-Commander Hurricane gets down to yell at Panzer-<br>Hurricane: Do you get it now you little worm?! You are nothing without me! NOTHING! I am your superior, and now you serve me!  
>-Hurricane gets to her feet and rubs her boot on Panzer's face-<br>Hurricane: You better get used to kissing my foot.  
>-Hurricane turns to the crowd who has been booing the entire time and holds her arms out, smirking all the while-<br>Hurricane: Ah, the wails of helpless peasants never get old.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane certainly isn't holding back on the gloating. One wonders how long she could go...<br>Ahuizotl: I think the crowd's booing actually encourages her.  
>Hurricane: Squire! Get the machine chariot ready, my work here is done.<br>-Hurricane and her entourage exit the arena in stride-  
>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane is leaving here in confidence, but things couldn't be darker for Panzer. Not only did she get beaten and<br>humiliatated. Now she's contractually obligated to obey her greatest rival, there can't be many fates worse than this.  
>*Lunacy segments*<br>Ahuizotl: Now it's time for the Sublime Tag Team Championship, where the champions the Spa Twins will take on recent challengers  
>Babs Seed and Sour Tooth.<br>*It's my life!*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Sublime Tag Team Championship! Introducing first,<br>at a combined weight of 244 pounds, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!  
>Dr. Whooves: Both of these fighters have struggled to gain noteriety up to this point. Babs Seed had a short rivalry with her cousin<br>Apple Bloom and one shot at the International Championship, while Sour Tooth has often been on of Sublime's unluckiest members. This  
>match is the chance for both of these women to finally prove themselves.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, weighing a combined 258 pounds, they are the Sublime Tag Team Champions, the Spa Twins!<br>Ahuizotl: The Spa Twins were once in a similar situation as their opponents, only earning their place when they scored an upset  
>victory over Beauty Shot and claimed the titles.<br>Dr. Whooves: However,the Spa Twins never quite stooped to the level we've seen Babs Seed and Sour Tooth go these past few  
>weeks..<br>Match 12: Sublime Tag Team Championship, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth vs. The Spa Twins  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Sour Tooth goes for a Cavity, but Lotus counters and hits The Treatment-  
>Ahuizotl: This might be quicker than we thought...<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Or not, Sour Tooth is still in this.<br>*12 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed goes for a Rotten Core, but Aloe counters and rebounds off the ropes knocking Babs Seed to the ground with a body block,she<br>then picks Babs Seed up for The Treatment but Babs Seed counters and lands the Rotten Core-  
>Ahuizotl: That was a spectacular back and forth sequence of counters.<br>-Babs Seed goes for a pin with her feet leveraged on the ropes-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! Look ref, her feet are on the ropes!<br>-Lotus goes to intervene but Sour Tooth sends her sprawling over the ropes with a flying drop-kick-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>*Crowd boos*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, and the new Sublime Tag Team Champions, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>Ahuizotl: And the dark horses win the day, but with questionable circumstance.  
>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth celebrate their victory, ignoring all the hate from the crowd-<br>*Backstage*  
>-Couchmate,Breaburn,and Happy Trails are in the lounge, Checkmate is facing Breaburn at Chess, Happy Trails is watching bull riding<br>on the TV, and Davenport is going over stuff on his laptop-  
>Checkmate: Ugh, an whole month going by and the most exciting thing we had was a dark match...<br>Braeburn: I hear ya pardner, not everyone can have the spotlight I guess.  
>Checkmate: Yeah, but to think a few months ago Davenport and I were the ones challenging for the Combos of Carnage titles, and now<br>somebody else has gotten them instead.  
>Davenport: Maybe we got lucky, you saw what happened to Rack Attack after they won...<br>Checkmate: Maybe bu-  
>-Pipsqueak enters the room dramatically-<br>Pipsqueak: Ahoy all ye scallywags! Is anyone in here interested in joining my quest for booty!?  
>-Everyone else snickers-<br>Pipsqueak: Arrrgghh...why does everybody think like that? We'll see who's chuckling when I've got all the loot and you lowly cabin  
>boys are still broke! YAAAAAAAR!<br>-Pipsqueak charges off again-  
>Dr. Whooves: I'm seriously getting the feeling that kid is going to cause some major trouble soon.<br>Ahuizotl: Maybe Filthy Rich paid him to go around with that get-up and keep everybody laughing. Backstage morale is important after  
>all.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well all antics aside, we have a very serious match ahead. Former champ Thunderlane will face off against current  
>World Brawler's Champion Underbaker in a showdown for the title.<br>*Thunderstruck!*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Brawler's Champion, introducing the challenger,<br>from Loneyville, weihging 218 pounds and standing five-foot, eleven inches tall, Thunderlane!  
>Ahuizotl: It's quite impressive that both brothers Thunderlane and Rumble have managed to acheive so much on their respective brands.<br>Until Final Reckoning, both were the dominant forces of their brand's male division.  
>Dr. Whooves: Now it's just Rumble, but Thunderlane has a chance to rejoin his brother in the top class if he can retake the World<br>Brawler's Championship tonight.  
>*Buzzer sounds*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Bakeries Unknown, weighing 233 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, he is the  
>World Brawler's Champion, the Underbaker!<br>Ahuizotl: Few Sublime stars inspire fear like the Underbaker.  
>Dr. Whooves: Indeed, when he first arrived few took him seriously, but he very quickly proved himself to be one of the greatest threats<br>among Sublime's male competitors.  
>Match 13: World Brawler's Championship, Thunderlane vs. Underbaker<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Thunderlane takes Underbaker down with a dropkick, he then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a dive, but Underbaker suddenly sits<br>upright and gets to his feet just in time to catch Thunderlane mid-air and slam him down to the mat-  
>Ahuizotl: Thunderlane has been using his speed and agility to full advantage this match, but Underbaker just seems to shake off<br>any damage Thunderlane manages to do.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Underbaker and Thunderlane are trading punches in the ring, after landing a good hit Thunderlane rebounds himself off the ropes and  
>charges Underbaker only to be leveled by a big boot,Underbaker then picks Thunderlane up and hits a Baker's Dozen-<br>Dr. Whooves: Baker's Dozen, this has put many a superstar away!  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Ahuizotl: Not this time though! Thunderlane is downright determined.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Underbaker hits another Baker's Dozen-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Thunderlane kicked out again, and Underbaker can not believe it?  
>-Underbaker picks Thunderlane up for another Baker's Dozen, but Thunderlane counters and goes for a Thunderstruck, only for Underbaker<br>to counter at the last minute and hit an Overbake-  
>Ahuizotl: Overbake! Is this finally the end?<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, and still World Brawler's Champion, the Underbaker!<br>Dr. Whooves: And the Underbaker tri-wait, what is this?!  
>-Pipsqueak swings into the arena on a rope, he then quickly runs to ringside and grabs the World Brawler's Championship title belt<br>before it can be given to Underbaker, he then starts sprinting away-  
>Ahuizotl: Pipsqueak just stole Underbaker's title belt, and the champion does not look happy.<br>-Underbaker chases off in pursuit of Pipsqueak, but at this point he's already running out of the arena-  
>Dr. Whooves: Pipsqueak better hope he can sprint out of the area real quick like, if Underbaker gets his hands on him...<br>Ahuizotl: I guess Underbaker's gold title was the booty Pipsqueak's been looking for all night.  
>*Lunacy Segments*<br>Dr. Whooves: And now it's finally time for our main event, the anticipated third battle in the conflict of Trixie versus Rainbow Dash.  
>Only this time Rainbow Dash is the one in the champion's seat.<br>Ahuizotl: Polls on are divided near down the middle on predictions for this match. Both of these competitors are the cream  
>of Sublime's crop, with Trixie being undefeated except for one match and Rainbow Dash having the distinction of being the one who<br>defeated Trixie in said match.  
>Dr. Whooves: These two have fought off in many high-level contests, and are likely getting to know each other's tactics very well<br>at this point. It's going to be a tough match for both opponents.  
>*Trixie's theme plays*<br>Trixie: The following match is for the World Fighter's Championship, introducing first, the greatest challenger there could possibly  
>be, weighing a UNCRITIZABLE 140 pounds, and standing a GOLIATH five foot, eleven inches tall, the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!<br>-The crowd interrupts with "NO-BODY CARES" chants, but Trixie goes through with her entrance without stopping anyways-  
>Ahuizotl: Ever since Daring interrupted Trixie's announcing one night the crowd hasn't let her go through a single entrance in peace.<br>Dr. Whooves: Jokes aside though, Trixie is nothing to laugh at. She may of suffered a heavy loss, but she's still one of the toughest  
>fighters Sublime has to offer. In addition her technical and submission skills are unmatched.<br>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I walk on by*  
>Trixie: And introducing Trixie's pathetic opponent, weighing a featery 125 pounds and standing a puny five foot, six inces tall,<br>the soon to be ex-champion, Rainbow Crash!  
>Ahuizotl: We've got some heavy smack talking from the challenger now.<br>-Rainbow Dash simply rolls her eyes and glares at Trixie as she approaches the ring, as she enters Trixie attempts to surprise attack  
>her, only for Rainbow Dash to duck and flip Trixie out of the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Trixie tried to be slick, but Dash was ready for any shenanagains!  
>-Trixie re-enters the ring and the bell rings-<br>Main Event: World Fighter's Championship, Trixie vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash knocks Trixie down with a flying drop kick, she then rebounds off the ropes and lands a flying crossbody, she goes for  
>a pin but Trixie fights back and tries to wrestle Dash into posistion for the Ursa Lock, Rainbow Dash narrowly fights her way out of<br>it and both competitors get back into fighting stance-  
>Ahuizotl: That was a close call for Rainbow Dash. An Ursa Lock could of ended her momentum and even the match itself.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Trixie goes for a Smoke and Mirrors but Rainbow Dash counters and knocks Trixie down, she then ascends the turnbuckle-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash going for a Sonic Raindrop ,this could be it!  
>-Rainbow Dash attempts the finisher, but Trixie counters by raising her knees, then after a quick struggle she establishes the Ursa<br>Lock-  
>Ahuizotl: Oh no! The Ursa Lock, if the champion doesn't escape quick this could be over.<br>-Rainbow Dash begins a desperate crawl to the ropes, after over a minute of holding out she manages to grab the lower rope, but  
>Trixie refuses to release-<br>Ref: Alright Trixie, that's enough, break the hold! 1! 2! 3! 4!  
>-Trixie releases the hold but starts to argue with the ref-<br>Trixie: How dare you tell the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie what to do? Do you have any ide-  
>-Rainbow Dash catches Trixie with a roll-up-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Trixie's decision to argue with the referee almost costed her everything right there.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Trixie are trading punches in the ring when Trixie slides out under the bottom rope, Rainbow Dash goes after her<br>but Trixie pulls Dash's feet out for under her and re-enters the ring, Trixie quickly goes for another Ursa Lock but Rainbow Dash uses  
>a hard kick to stun her and send her stumbling back over the ropes-<br>Ahuizotl: Trixie's antics almost paid off, but the champion isn't willing to be caught off guard that easily.  
>*10 minutes later*<br>Dr. Whooves: We're nearing the half-hour mark now, and both these competitors must now be feeling the drain.  
>Ahuizotl: They're both excellent fighters, but it's only a matter of time now before one makes a crucial mistake.<br>-Trixie hits a Smoke and Mirrors on Rainbow Dash and goes for a pin-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*<br>Dr. Whooves: That was EXTREMELY close, but it seems Trixie will need to do even more to win this.  
>-Trixie drags Rainbow Dash over to the turnbuckle and starts setting up for a suplex, but Rainbow Dash kicks her off the turnbuckle<br>and down to the ring, she then hits a Sonic Raindrop-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Ahuizotl: She did it!  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and still World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>-Trixie starts slamming her fists on the mat-  
>Trixie: No, this is not possible, Trixie can not of lost again! NO!<br>-Trixie gets back up and charges at Rainbow Dash, but after a series of kicks and punches Rainbow Dash grabs Trixie and tosses her  
>out of the ring-<br>Rainbow Dash: Get out of my ring.  
>Trixie: This isn't over Rainbow Crash! You mark Trixie's words! Trixie will have revenge someday!<br>-Rainbow Dash waves good-bye at the infuriated Trixie with one hand before confidently celebrating in the ring, meanwhile Trixie  
>storms out of the arena-<br>Dr. Whooves: It was certainly an intense match, but Rainbow Dash has won through in the end and firmly established why she deserves  
>to be the World Fighter's Champion. Trixie might not like it, but it seems the new champion is here to stay. Tune in to both the edition<br>of Lunacy and Sublime to see the fall-out of tonight's amazing Pay-Per-View. Good night all!  
>*End of Pay-Per-View*<br>Match Results:

Pre-Show Match: Canterlot Class defeated Couchmate by pinfall (13:11)  
>International Championship Fatal-Four-Way, Octavia pinned Vinyl Scratch. (33:43)<br>Spitfire w/ Soarin defeated Cloudkicker w/ Trenderhoof (18:01)  
>Pretty Vision w Iron Will defeated Photo Finish (17:12)  
>Combos of Carnage Championship, Rack Attack defeated EGO (19:26)<br>Commander Hurricane defeated Private Panzer (Panzer contract now belongs to Hurricane) (23:34)  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth defeated The Spa Twins (20:21)<br>World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker defeated Thunderlane (21:48)  
>World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash defeated Trixie (27:58)<p> 


	126. Frontline - Lunacy

*Matches 1 and 2 occur*

Dr. Whooves: After two stellar matches from the Sublime crop, it is time for the talented athletes over at Monday Night Lunacy to strut their stuff!

Ahuizotl: Strut may be a modeling term, but the EWF, especially Lunacy, is the complete opposite. Our wrestlers aren't runway models, well...unless you're Rumble. No, instead, the men and women of Lunacy would rather run their way down to the ring and kick the CRAP out of anybody that messes with them.

Whooves: Nice job of tying that all in. That, and so many reasons more is why the EWF is the most physical and entertaining brand out there.

Ahuizotl: If you don't believe us, let's trot the competitors in our next match out here. Four tough, viscous women that are looking to show the crowd something special.

*Midnight Strike's theme plays to mass cheers accompanying it*

Whooves: And here's likely the most viscous woman of ALL…

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEST...is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making their way to the ring...at a COMBINED WEIGHT..of 242 POOOUNDS...HOOONEYCOOMB...AAAAND MIIIIDNIIIGHT STRRRIIIKE!

-Honeycomb skips halfway down the ramp before turning around and cheerfully gesturing at Midnight to hurry up. Midnight sighs and rolls her eyes, walking at a more hurried pace-

Ahuizotl: As you can see, Honeycomb is STOKED to be teaming with Midnight here tonight, Midnight howeverrr...isn't too thrilled with the idea…

Whooves: They have a common enemy, though, in Flitter and Cloudchaser. For that reason, Midnight has no choice but to team up with Honeycomb...no matter how unbearable so might believe her to be.

Ahuizotl: This is their first time teaming up. Their opponents, however, are not only partners in the ring...but in life, as well.

-Honeycomb throws her arms up in the air on top of the turnbuckle. She looks back at Midnight, who is standing behind her-

Honeycomb: Catch me, Midnight! -she giggles-

Midnight: -grumbles- A trust fall won't bring us closer together….we don't have to trust each other, anyway...all we need to do is get the job done. -walks away from her partner-

Honeycomb: -sad face- Awww! -jumps off the top rope, soon smiling lightly- Can't deny that your words speak to me in many ways, however!

Midnight: I'm not here to inspire….I'm here to crush dreams.

Honeycomb: Me too! -flexes her muscles- GRRRR!

-Midnight exits the ring, completely ignoring her partner as she rests her head on the turnbuckle and looks out towards the announce table-

Whooves: I've got a clear shot of her eyes now...there's a lot of malice in there.

Ahuizotl: She's definitely not here to make friends. I can only hope Honeycomb can understand that before Midnight does to her what she's planning to do to Flitter and Cloudchaser, as well…

-Rumble's wonderful theme song plays, eliciting more cheers from the crowd-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 256 POOOOUNDS….FLIIITTER..AAAAND CLOOOUDCHAAASERRR!

Ahuizotl: Fresh off a date with Giz Hero over the week, which we'll go into detail later on in the night, these two sinister sisters are ready to open more eyes than ever with a victory over their fresh rivals here tonight.

Whooves: These two have certainly stepped out from the shadow of Rumble, even garnering a victory against Twilight and Lightning Dust, two of the most successful stars in the EWF. And as you said, they were tag team partners IN THE WOMB. You just can't beat that.

Ahuizotl: Well, Midnight and Honeycomb CAN...anything can happen in an EWF ring, we both know that. The question is WILL they?

Whooves: Ah, true. And if they do, where do they go from here?

-Flitter hops up on the apron as Cloudchaser enters the ring, stretching with the aid of Flitter-

Honeycomb: Let's strategise, Middy!

Midnight: God damm….there's no need for that! They've been on your case all month. Just mess up their faces with your fists!

Honeycomb: -looks at her fists- Hmmm...excellent strategy! I shall take it to my grave! -blows on her fists, rubbing them together and turning around to meet Cloudchaser with an ultra serious face and fighting stance-

Match 3: Flitter and Cloudchaser vs Honeycomb and Midnight Strike

-Cloudchaser laughs out loud at Honeycomb's attempt to be serious. She saunters up to Honeycomb and points at her. Flitter also appears to be snickering on the apron-

Cloudchaser: -looking out at the crowd, gesturing towards Honeycomb- Are you kidding me?! This is a JOKE! -she turns towards Honeycomb, flicking her in the forehead. Honeycomb immediately fires back with a right hand, knocking Cloudchaser into the ropes, the crowd coming alive. Midnight's eyes bulge-

Whooves: Bad move…

Ahuizotl: REALLY bad move!

-Honeycomb runs up and begins decking Cloudchaser in the face with rights and lefts. As the ref backs Honeycomb off, Cloudchaser takes the opportunity to exit the ring. Flitter jumps off the apron to console her sister-

Cloudchaser: Did that bitch leave a mark?! Do I have a bruise?!

Flitter: No, you're fine, sis! Now go in there and give HER a few bruises!

-Cloudchaser high fives Flitter, but when the twins turn around, they are met with Honeycomb flying backwards towards them, knocking both of them and herself to the ground-

Ahuizotl: That may not leave a bruise, but it'll sure leave an impact in Flitter and Cloudchaser's minds! You shouldn't take your eye off of ANY opponent!

Whooves: Honeycomb stood on the apron, waited for Flitter and Cloudchaser, and when they turned around, she sprang off the middle rope and launched herself backwards!

Ahuizotl: Midnight wouldn't catch her before the match, so Honeycomb decided to initiate a trust fall on her opponents. It's actually quite brilliant!

-The crowd cheers as Honeycomb springs to her feet, smiling out at the sea of fans. She picks up Flitter and throws her into a nearby barricade. Midnight shakes her head on the apron, visibly impressed.

As she's dealing with Flitter, Cloudchaser gets back up and clobbers Honeycomb in the back of the head before launching her into the steel steps-

Whooves: Owch! The momentum may be stalled for now, but they know now that this excitable girl is not to be taken lightly…

-10 minutes later-

-Ever since being thrown into the steps, Honeycomb just hasn't gotten back into this matchup. She now stands on the top rope, awaiting Flitter's upbringing. When Flitter gets up, Honeycomb tries to re-create her trust fall from outside the ring, but Flitter moves out of the way, Honeycomb's back slamming against the mat-

Ahuizotl: Oh no….

-Flitter reaches over from on the mat and pulls Honeycomb's legs towards her, sticking her crotch in Honeycomb's face and holding her legs down with one arm, while she reaches over to the other hand and yanks grabs a handful of Honeycomb's trunks-

Whooves: She's got the tights! -Midnight tries to enter the ring, but she is horrified to find that Cloudchaser has grabbed onto her leg and won't let go, preventing her from breaking up the pin- Oh it can't end like this!

*1….2….3!* -the crowd boos as Flitter lets go of Honeycomb's legs and rolls out of the ring, Cloudchaser running away from Midnight-

Ahuizotl: In typical fashion, Flitter and Cloudchaser stole the win!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS…..FLIIIITTER...AAAAND CLOOOUDCHASSSERRR!

-Cloudchaser jumps into Flitter's arms, Flitter bouncing both of their breasts as she jumps up and down-

Whooves: Disgraceful! Honeycomb was going to hit that move, and then she was going to tag in Midnight Strike to clear house…

Ahuizotl: That's what I found so astounding...Midnight didn't get tagged in ONCE!

Whooves: No, she didn't, but Honeycomb showed us a lot tonight...she was resourceful, and she took ALL of the abuse. She kept coming and coming and coming, and she wouldn't stop! I think if she would've hit that trust fall off the top rope, this match would've went a lot differently…

-Midnight enters the ring, looking down at Honeycomb-

Honeycomb: I'm...I'm sorry…-she hangs her head in shame. Midnight does nothing but leave the ring and begin to walk up the ramp. There are some noticeable boos from the crowd-

Ahuizotl: I didn't get a good look at Midnight's face, but I'm guessing she's leaving Honeycomb high and dry...that's a shame.

Whooves: She looked impressed at a few points, as we all were!

-Cloudchaser nudges Flitter and gestures to the ring, where Honeycomb is sitting in her own bubble of failure. The twins enter the ring, Cloudchaser booting Honeycomb in the head and knocking her down to the mat as Flitter drops to her knees and begins pounding on her back. The crowd is booing immensely-

Ahuizotl: I swear...I have to do this once a damn show! You already won the match! What does this prove?!

Whooves: Nothing...truly nothing.

-Midnight turns around at the sound of the booing. She watches the beatdown for a minute, but then looks back at the ramp and begins walking once again, the crowd burying her with jeers. Midnight shakes her head, turning around and running full-speed into the ring, gaining the crowd's support again as ducks the double clothesline of the twins, and bounces off the ropes-

Ahuizotl: I didn't think she was coming back! I'm glad Midnight proves me wrong!

-The twins try to hit Midnight with a double flapjack, but Midnight cranes both of their necks in the air and counters with a double DDT! She bounces off the ropes and wraps her heads around Cloudchaser in a headscissor formation, but instead of twisting around she spikes Cloudchaser's head into the mat, the crowd OHHH'ing in response-

Ahuizotl: What innovative offense! Cloudchaser has been rocked!

Whooves: And Midnight has been UNLEASHED.

-Midnight goes to the top rope as Cloudchaser lays prone on her back-

Ahuizotl: Looks like she's going for the Double Foot Stomp! She's going to crush Cloudchaser's ribs with both of her feet!

-Before Midnight can jump off, Flitter pulls Cloudchaser out of the ring by her feet, the crowd deflated with boos-

Whooves: Awwww….not today, I suppose.

-Flitter drags Cloudchaser up the ramp as Midnight jumps off the top rope, approaching Honeycomb and sticking her hand out, the crowd cheering-

Ahuizotl: Look at this! That's what I want to see!

-Honeycomb smiles with a few tears in her eyes, and accepts in. Midnight pulls her back up to her feet, and stands by her side, both glaring at the retreating twins-

Whooves: That warms my heart. It seems like Midnight is more than impressed with Honeycomb…

Ahuizotl: Yup. Looks like she respects her, as well. Enough to save her, at least.

Whooves: That naive girl may get through to her yet…-smiles-

-We cut to Scootaloo sitting on a bench in her locker room, putting her knee pads on-

"What's up, squirt?"

-Scootaloo gasps, looking up and spotting the World Fighter's Champion right in front of her-

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! -she springs to her feet and warmly embraces the woman she looks up to more than anybody else-

Rainbow: It's nice to see you too, Scoots! -rubs her hair with a grin-

Scootaloo: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?

Rainbow: -chuckles- What, I can't come wish good luck to my number one fan?

Scootaloo: R-really? You want to wish me luck?

Rainbow: Of course, pal! You wished me luck before every soccer game, every baseball game...hell, you've texted me before every match. I owe you this in person, at least. You've supported me more than anybody else ever has. It's because of you that I go out to that ring every night, and put on the best matches I can. It's because of you that I am the World Fighter's champion…-rubs her title- This title is just as much yours as it is mine, Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: But...I didn't do anything. You want that title all on your own!

Rainbow: Maybe so...but I'm fighting for YOU. Every time I'm in the ring, I picture your happy little smile in my head as I win my match.

Scootaloo: I do the same...I dream about you praising me after every victory. I just want you to...be proud of me.

Rainbow: Well, it's time I praise you, then. -Sits on the bench with Scootaloo- Scoots...you may not have a championship, but you have the HEART of a champion. You can do anything you want! You've been wowing me and everybody else for four months now. Every time you step in the ring, I see myself. I AM proud of you. More than you could imagine! Scootaloo...you are my FAVORITE wrestler.

Scootaloo: R-rainbow, I…

Rainbow: You...are MY champion.

-Scootaloo can say nothing but sniffle and embrace her hero again-

Scootaloo: Y-...you're my hero, Rainbow Dash…

Rainbow: Ehhhh, enough with that. You're MY hero, Scootaloo. -Rainbow nuzzles Scootaloo's cheek- I know you're going to make me proud again tonight against Diamond Tiara….

Scootaloo: You bet! And you'll do the same against Trixie.

Rainbow: -nods- Come to think of it...we're both in similar situations.

Scootaloo: You mean that we're both fighting obnoxious twits?

Rainbow: -laughs- Exactly! And by the end of the night, THEY'LL both be in the same position...on their backs, with us looking over them, our arms raised in VICTORY!

Scootaloo: Absolutely! Thank you, Rainbow Dash!

-Rainbow stands up-

Rainbow: Don't mention it, champ…-they shake hands, as Rainbow walks out, leaving Scootaloo overwhelmed, and the crowd cheering in response of the sweet segment-

*Match 4 and 5 occur*

-Equestrian Apprentice promo (no it's not dead)-

-We see Turf walking backstage with an everlasting scowl on her face. Silver Spoon is walking to her side, constantly worrying about her partner's bad attitude. A referee runs up-

Referee: There you are...Turf! The match is about to start. We need your Boss Knuckles to hang on the pole.

Turf: -scrapes her jewelry off of her hand, forcefully placing it in the referee's hand. The referee winces before running off-

Silver Spoon: Cheer up, Turf! I'm like, super depressed that we lost the titles and stuff, but Diamond Tiara will make up for it when she squishes Scootaloo like a little ant! -Silver Spoon imitates her hopes by smushing her boot against the floor and grinding it-

-Turf looks back at Silver Spoon, scowl even deeper now, causing Silver Spoon to back up in fear. Turf walks away, but Silver decides to follow her, vowing to keep her mouth shut this time-

-Meanwhile, the excited voices of two men are heard as they come from around the corner. It's Rack Attack, celebrating with their newly won tag team titles-

Ace: OH MY GOD WE'RE THE FUCKING CHAMPS! HOLY SHIT!

-Turf growls intensely, speed walking up to the new champs, Silver Spoon frantically following behind-

Ryder: Woo Woo Woo! You know i- -Ryder is shoved to the floor by Turf, his title falling out of his hands-

Turf: YOU GODDAMN DICKSTICKS! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO FLAUNT YOUR GOLDEN JOCKSTRAPS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPENSATE FOR YOUR SMALL COCKS?!

Ace: HEEEEY! FUCK YOU YOOOOU BIIIIITCH! MY COCK IS SPONSORED BY SUBWAY, 'CAUSE IT'S A FOOTLONG! YOU WANNA BITE?!

Turf: YOU GROSS NIGGLET! I'LL CIRCUMCISE YOU WITH A PAIR OF TONGS AND USE YOUR FORESKIN AS A SHELL FOR A TACO!

Ace: FUCK YOU I'M JEWISH! I'M ALREADY CIRCUMCISED!

Ryder: -getting back up- Whoa, whoa, Ace! Calm down, bro! She's a lady! A vulgar one that you find walking the streets of LI scantily clad, but a lady none-the-le-

Turf: -at Ryder- YOU'RE GOING TO BE SKINTILLY CLAD WHEN I RIP ALL OF YOUR SKIN OFF!

Ace: FUCK YOU!

Silver Spoon: Turf! Please!

Turf: -looking behind her- YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! -back at Ace- YOU'RE A CHINK! YOU'RE A SHITTY CHINK!

Ace: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS! FUCK YOU! AT LEAST I HAVE A TITLE! WHERE'S YOUR TITLE, YOU MOODY CUNT?!

Turf: I HAD ONE TITLE BEFORE YOU, AT LEAST, AND THAT WAS THE QUEEN OF SCREAM! YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW UP AND START YELLING LOUDER THAN THE ORIGINATOR?! FUCK YOU!

Ace: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT EVEN YELLING, YOU IGNORANT BITCHTIT!

Turf: -grabs a bottle of ketchup off of a nearby concession table. She opens it up and begins squirting it on her ear- YOU ARE TOO FUCKING YELLING! YOU'RE YELLING SO MUCH MY EARS ARE BLEEEDINNNNGGGG! -ketchup begins running down her right ear-

Ace: BIIIIIITCH! -he snatches the Ketchup out of her hand and uses it on his own ear- MY EAR IS BLEEDING EVEN MORE YOU NUTTY NUT-MUNCH-OWWW I GOT KETCHUP IN MY EYE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Turf: -at this point Ryder and Silver Spoon have walked away as Turf seizes the Ketchup bottle once again- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE LITERALLY SHIT YOU ARE LITERALLY SHIT! -she squirts ketchup on her crotch- HOLY DIIIIIIICKS EVEN MY CUNT IS BLEEDING!

Ace: OH SHIT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

Turf: YEAH HAHAHAHA I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD! HOLY COCK!

Ace: I KIND OF LIKE YOU! YOU'RE JUST MY TYPE!

Turf: YEAH! MAYBE WE CAN FUCK SOMETIME!

Ace: DO YOU HAVE ANY STDS I COULD POSSIBLY CONTRACT?

TURF: YE!

Ace: OH HELL YES I WANT CHLAMYDIA!

Turf: I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU LATER! BAAAAAI STUD...FUCK YOU THOUGH YOU'RE A STUPID DICKLICK!

Ace: BYE HONEY EAT MY ANUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

-Both Turf and Ace walk away like nothing happened as the crowd claps and lols in appreciation-

Whooves: Is this the type of comedy Americans like?

Ahuizotl: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES-

Whooves: Stop. -has his hands over his head- Please…..

Ahuizotl: -pats Whooves on the back- Well, those two are quite perfect for each other...and they stalled long enough to give the referee enough time to place Turf's Boss Knuckles on a pole above the ring. This signifies our next matchup of the evening…

Whooves: I am a Sublime man through and through, but I am also an honest man, and I am honest when I say that I have been looking forward to this match more than any other on tonight's card!

Ahuizotl: As have I, and how could you NOT? We are about to witness the CLIMAX...of the most profound and longest running feud in ALL of the EWF!

Whooves: It's grown over time, friends like Turf, Silver Spoon, Berry Punch and Maud being introduced...but this all spawned in the 3rd grade, all because one young lady had more money than the other.

Ahuizotl: That's all it takes, as ridiculous as it is. But it hasn't stopped since these two have grown up...no, in fact, it has manifested itself, which is exactly what you'd expect when you're in a business that is fueled by fighting.

Whooves: And the business known as professional wrestling...the WORLD of professional wrestling, was introduced to this scalding hatred, on the very first night in the EWF's history...let's take a look.

-We start the promo with Scootaloo sitting in a chair, the camera right in her face in a dark room-

Scootaloo: It all started in the third grade...I was everybody's friend. And then...SHE moved into town…

-We now move to Diamond's point of view-

Diamond: I had to move because my Daddy needed a place to open his new store, and Loneyville had the perfect location to set up in. There's….umm, another reason also...my...my mother had just passed away, and the...the house reminded daddy of her. And I...I didn't want me to see him...cry…

Scootaloo: I had a scooter that I would use to get to school, and then to get home after we were dismissed. Her very first day, Diamond broke my scooter….she tore the wheels off, tore the handle off, threw it up in the air and slammed it off the rock climbing wall again and again...it was useless at that point. I had to walk home that day. Which isn't so bad. Except for the fact that...it was raining. And I lived a ways away from school. It was a hellish storm. My clothes were so soaked, they stuck to my body….

Diamond: I loved my mommy so much...she would watch over me when daddy wasn't home, which was mostly always. She was a jewelry maker, and she made my tiara…-she takes her tiara off of her head, and looks at it- There's pictures of her all over the house, but this tiara is what I use to remember her by. I wear it with pride every single day. I only take it off before I wrestle, or before I go to bed. This tiara means the world to me, because it was made by her….with love, with passion, with me on her mind. This tiara gives me strength. It makes me who I am. Without this glorified headwear...I would be nothing.

Scootaloo: While walking down the road, I see a limo passing by me. It's hard to see through the rain, by inside the window, I can make out a pink head, and an overly gaudy crown perched atop the head. Do you have any idea how furious I was, knowing that little bitch gets off scot-free, breaking my beloved scooter...and then seeing the audacity she has to drive right past me, as I am literally being weighed down by all this rain. My socks are soggy, my Sketchers filled with water. But did Diamond Tiara stop to offer me a ride? No. She stopped to roll down her window and SPIT on me. Yes, she SPIT on me. It wasn't really a big deal; the rain quickly washed it off, but it's the actions that count...and I will never forget that. I will never forget the smug look planted across her face as she rolled the window up, leaving me to suffer and catch a cold in the freezing rain. I didn't go to school for a week because of her. Normally I'd be thrilled about that...but all I could think about as I laid in my bed was how happy she was sitting in class, knowing I wouldn't be showing up day after day.

Diamond: ….WHY Scootaloo? Because she brought it upon herself. As I got out of my limousine, ready to begin my new life, I see this girl pull into the school and come to a halt, the wheels on her scooter screeching as she pulls up next to me. She looked so brash, so arrogant as she dropped her helmet at my feet. The first thing she did after taking one quick, furtive look at me was snicker, and announce, "nice crown!" NICE CROWN?! IT IS A TIARA YOU BRAT, AND IT'S WORTH MORE THAN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! The NERVE of this ingrate! She knows nothing about me, and the first thing she thinks to do is INSULT my tiara, INSULT the hard work my mother put into it?! INSULT MY MOTHER?! She told you I smashed her scooter, didn't she? YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID! I couldn't let her think she was better than me! I WOULDN'T allow her the pleasure of mistakenly mocking me….my mother...my way of LIFE! So yeah, I dismantled her scooter, and I dismantled her spirit by SPITTING on her, and it felt AMAZING! And while she was out of school with a cold, I started doing it to everybody else, because I wasn't going to allow them to have that same pleasure. Truth is...NOBODY is better than me! My daddy and my mommy worked themselves to the bone in order to provide for me and keep me happy. My mommy's dying wish was for me to "stay strong," and I didn't intend on letting her down. I HAVE stayed strong, and if I have to break a few scooters, or throw out a few insults to do so, than so be it. I'm never going to take crap like Scootaloo gave me that first day ever again.

Scootaloo: Ever since that day, Diamond has become public enemy number one. She has used every chance she is given to terrorize somebody that didn't deserve it, and she even brainwashed other poor girls with gifts and promises to never hurt them. She is the most cowardly and shallow girl I have ever known. She will use anybody just to get closer to other people and ruin them. It is the most pathetic display I have ever seen, and I must put a stop to it…

Diamond: Scootaloo is the most dense girl I've ever come into contact with. She thinks standing up to your problems will make them go away...only in fairy tales does that occur. This ain't no fairy tale. Even if this WERE a fairy tale, I'd still be victorious, just like I plan to be at Frontline.  
>Scootaloo is in for the rudest awakening of her life…<p>

Scootaloo: Diamond Tiara has ruined the lives of countless of people. It's not all about me, I realize that. I'm not fighting to get revenge for myself...I'm fighting for all the people that Diamond has made cry from her scathing insults...all the people that she has targeted for whatever selfish reasons she has. My best friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle...I hope they are watching most of all….

Diamond: I want the whole world to watch as I make Scootaloo break down, curling up in a teeny little ball, rendering her useless, broken, worthless. I've always known her to be all of that, but come Frontline...they will ALL know...they will know that their great hero is nothing but a pathetic fraud. There are two very specific people I hope are watching Sunday...they are Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Those three always stuck together. Their unity made me sick, but now I relish in the fact that they are now separated. I would love nothing more than to tear Scootaloo apart, especially knowing that those two have the greatest investment in this match. They want to see me taken down some pegs, probably a couple dozen. But that isn't going to happen.

Scootaloo: Diamond has everything going for her: Money, fame, two pawns she can use to do her dirty work. But none of that will matter. I am not intimidated by her anymore. The school days are over. I am in control now. I am in her head...I know it. I created Three Stages of Hell specifically for Diamond Tiara...she DESERVES this. I will enjoy nothing more than introducing her to her own personal HELL!

Diamond: Scootaloo has herself believing that this concept of hers; a 2 out of 3 falls match with a different stipulation each fall, has got me on edge. -cackles- She must not know me very well! If this is going to be hell, then I would love to play the part...of SATAN. And at Frontline, I will turn Scootaloo's own crafted hell against her, and make her pay for daring to upset me on that fateful day…

Scootaloo: Playtime is over, Diamond Tiara…

Diamond: Your judgement day has come, Scootaloo!

Both: Welcome...to HELL! -Diamond gives a devilish smirk, while Scootaloo furrows her eyebrows. We cut back to the arena, as the crowd is clearly pumped for this battle-

Ahuizotl: If that doesn't hype you up for this match, then I don't know what will…

Whooves: That was incredible. Enough talk, though, let the fires of hell spread!

-The bell rings, as we cut to Madden in the ring-

Madden: The following CONTEST, is the THREEE..STAAAGES OF HEEEEELL MAAAATCH! -the arena erupts in cheers- The first fall will be decided, by one competitor scaling to the top rope, and grabbing down Turf's Boss Knuckles. After that, the second fall will begin…

*DON'T HATE ME CUZ I'M BEAUTIFUL, DON'T HATE ME CUZ I SPEAK TRU-EE* -the crowd is taken over by boos-

Madden: Introducing FIRST, from LONEYVILLEEE...weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS! DIIIIAMOND...TIIIIIIAARAAAA!

Ahuizotl: I'll admit, after that pre-match promo, I didn't know Diamond's mother was dead...I didn't know how much that tiara mean to her…

Whooves: I know you well enough to know that you're not done yet.

Ahuizotl: -chuckles- Correct. But...that's still no reason to exert yourself over everybody so forcefully.

Whooves: I agree. I believe young Ms. Tiara misunderstood her mother's dying wish. Regardless, what are you going to do? It seems like this is how she's been all her life. Flaunting her power, her money, her social status.

Ahuizotl: We do know one thing: Filthy Rich doesn't approve of it. In fact, he AUTHORIZED this match! He wants his daughter to learn respect, and if there's any match type, and any opponent that could teach her that, it's Scootaloo. Her most sworn enemy since 3rd grade.

-Diamond Tiara walks down the ramp with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched in a "look at me, I'm BEAUTIFUL" manner-

Whooves: Everything has about to climax, though. These two fierce competitors, completely different in mindset, and style, are about to endure whatever hell the other has in store for them.

Ahuizotl: Diamond Tiara beat Scootaloo last month at Final Reckoning with the help of Turf and her Boss Knuckles, and that symbolizes the first fall: Whoever can climb up to the top turnbuckle, reach up, and grab the killer accessory, gets to use it in the next fall, a First Blood match!

Whooves: It's quite simple. Whoever bleeds, no matter how minute the blood detail, loses that fall as well.

Ahuizotl: And, if necessary, the 3rd fall will be….an I Quit Match…

Whooves: 2 words, 5 letters. A referee will be given a microphone, and whenever you feel your opponent is battered enough to give up, you ask the referee to put the microphone in front of their mouth. If they utter the phrase "I Quit," they are not only the loser, but they are humiliated in front of the whole word.

-Diamond enters the ring daintily, kissing her tiara as she takes it off her head, and gently handling it to a member of the ringside crew-

Diamond: You'd better be careful with that! I'll have you FIRED if anything happens to her!

Ahuizotl: Does she realize she doesn't have that kind of power?

Whooves: She's delusional.

-Diamond rests in the corner, laying her arms over the top rope-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAPCLAP CLAP CLAP* FUCK YOU, DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAPCLAP CLAP CLAP* FUCK YOU, DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAPCLAP CLAP CLAP*

Ahuizotl: This EWF crowd certainly isn't shy when it comes to expressing their distaste for the spoiled princess.

Whooves: Honesty is the best policy, I always say.

-Diamond plugs her ears with her index fingers, drowning out the sound. She looks to the ramp with disgust as a guitar riff begins to bleed out-

*OUT OF MY WAY!* -Scootaloo appears on the ramp, accompanied by new theme music ("Out of My Way" by Seether)-

Madden: AAAAND...HER OPPONENT...From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: This crowd is going crazy!

Whooves: It's the woman endorsed by the World Fighter's champion herself!

Ahuizotl: That doesn't change a thing! Scootaloo has ALWAYS had the crowd's support! Since night one when this whole rivalry started, and she hasn't looked back since!

"Nobody's gonna stand in MY WAAAY! Give it up, I'm doing this MY WAAAY~!"

Whooves: And she's got new theme music for herself, and I'd say it speaks true to her!

Ahuizotl: If Garble were here, he'd be headbanging.

-Scootaloo points at Diamond before sprinting down to the ring. The crowd is on fire as Diamond puts her arms up, but it's too late. Scootaloo tackles her to the mat and begins pummeling her. The referee decides to ring the bell-

Match 6: Three Stages of Hell - Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo! Wasting no time taking the fight to her sworn enemy!

-Scootaloo is kicked in the face by Diamond, who quickly scales the top rope, desperately reaching her hand up-

Whooves: She's trying to get the Boss Knuckles already! You can tell Diamond doesn't wanna be in this position!

-Scootaloo springboards off the middle rope, wrapping her legs around the back of Diamond's head and pulling her off of the top rope and spiking her head into the mat, the crowd is going insane-

Ahuizotl: OH JESUS! REVERSE FRANKENSTEINER!

Whooves: Diamond's neck may be broken! But Scootaloo doesn't give a damn!

Ahuizotl: Nor should she! This is for all the years of torment and abuse!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

-Scootaloo picks up Diamond and sets her on the top rope to where she is facing the crowd-

Whooves: Is she going to try that again?!

Ahuizotl: AbsoLUTELY! Scootaloo will give her as many Reverse Frankensteiners as she wants!

Whooves: And she didn't put her in the corner that contains the pole, VERY smart!

-Scootaloo springboards off the middle rope, but fails to strike as Diamond hits her in the nose with a kick. Scootaloo falls to the mat on her back-

Ahuizotl: OH! Nice where-with-all of Diamond to know Scootaloo was behind her.

-Diamond gets herself off of the top turnbuckle and crawls over to Scootaloo, grabbing her by the hair and elbowing her in the face-

Diamond: You….YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME! -the crowd boos- I AM YOUR GREATEST DEMON!

Whooves: Strong and sinister words by that young woman…

Ahuizotl: I'll admit, I got chills in the video package when Diamond said she was going to be Scootaloo's "satan" here tonight…

-Diamond stomps on Scootaloo repeatedly, holding her neck as she does so. She then goes outside the ring and tears the floor padding off, exposing concrete-

Ahuizotl: And now the hell begins...-

-Diamond enters the ring, picking up Scootaloo and throwing her out. She then exits the ring and picks Scootaloo up-

Diamond: You wanna break my neck, huh?! You're going to feel my PAIN! -Diamond neckbreakers Scootaloo right on top of the concrete, swiping her hands together with a grin-

Whooves: They both knew what they were getting into when they signed up for this.

Ahuizotl: Well, Diamond wasn't in favor of this match at ALL. Her father FORCED her to compete!

Whooves: True, true. Well, that's what you have to do when you're a competitor.

-Diamond sets up for another neckbreaker, but Scootaloo breaks free of Diamond's grip when she turns her around. Scootaloo then grabs Diamond's arms and uses her strength to flip her over to where she is now facing her. Scootaloo kicks Diamond in the gut and plants her head into the concrete with a DDT!-

Whooves: MY LORD!

Ahuizotl: Diamond might be bleeding before the first fall is even over!

Whooves: What would happen then? Would Scootaloo automatically win that fall?

Ahuizotl: Maybe, I'm not sure!

-Scootaloo looks out to the crowd as they shower her with cheers. She gets into the ring and stalks Diamond until she gets up-

Whooves: Well, turns out she isn't bleedin-OH NO.

Ahuizotl: Diamond might have bigger problems than that!

-Scootaloo bounces off the ropes as the crowd "OHHH"s in anticipation. As Scootaloo vaults herself over the top rope, Diamond moves out of the way, Scootaloo's back SMASHING into the concrete!-

Ahuizotl: URRRGGG! -through gritted teeth- OH MY GOOOD!

Whooves: She may have broken a few bones on that landing! Tailbone, spine, gluteus maximus, who knows?! She took an extreme risk with the Senton over the top rope, and it did not pay off ONE BIT!

-Diamond falls onto the steel steps as she moves out of the way. She looks back at her foe, who is wincing on the ground, and then at the steel steps. She picks up the steel steps with all the strength and TOSSES them onto Scootaloo!-

Ahuizotl: NO! SCOOTALOO MAY BE CRUSHED!

Whooves: Those steps weigh 200 pounds! I AM SHOCKED that Diamond just lifted her own weight and THEN some!

Diamond: -as she stomps on top of the steps holding Scootaloo underneath them with heavy breaths- You! Won't! Grab! Those! Knuckles! You! Won't! Make! Me! Bleed! You! Won't! MAKE! ME! SAY! I! QUIT! -she grabs a steel chair from under the ring and begins bashing it on top of the steps- I'M GOING TO GRAB THE BOSS KNUCKLES! YOU'RE GOING TO BLEED! YOU'RE GOING TO QUIT! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! -she throws the chair to the side- YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU CAN'- -Diamond is cut off as she leans down to look Scootaloo in her strained eyes, but Scootaloo musters up enough strength to chuck the steps up into Diamond's face, knocking her to the concrete-

Whooves: And the little devil's back in this! She can't be stopped!

Ahuizotl: As usual, Diamond's mouth cost her!

-Scootaloo crawls away from the steel steps and over to the chair. She picks it up and begins bashing it into Diamond's legs-

Ahuizotl: BRILLIANT! If her legs are taken out, Diamond can't climb the ropes to reach for the Boss Knuckles!

Whooves: Scootaloo came into this match with a gameplan, she isn't just trash-talking like Diamond is! Diamond's already lost this fall, if you ask me….

-Scootaloo holds up the chair to the blood-thirsty EWF faithful, as they cheer immensely-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-9 minutes later-

-Both Scootaloo and Diamond are on the top rope now, each reaching for the Boss Knuckles-

Whooves: They're both just fingertips away from winning the first fall!

-Diamond wraps both of her arms around Scootaloo's neck as attempts to grab the Boss Knuckles-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...is she going to…?

-Diamond attempts a top rope Diamond Cutter, but Scootaloo counters and forces her neck away from Diamond's grasp. As a result, Diamond's back thuds against the mat-

Whooves: Scootaloo survives! The Diamond Cutter has been cut itself!

-All Scootaloo has to do is put both feet on the top turnbuckle and reach up. She does so, and a few second later, has the Boss Knuckles in her mitts!-

Ahuizotl: And she did it! Scootaloo wins the Pole Match!

-The crowd cheers very loud as Scootaloo slips her fingers into the Boss Knuckles, making a fist and holding it high in the air as she holds onto the pole with her other hand-

Madden: Your winner of the first FAAALL….SCOOOOTALOOO! The second fall, will be a FIRST. BLOOD MAAATCH!

Ahuizotl: If Scootaloo can make Diamond Tiara bleed, she'll win the match!

Whooves: And she can use her trusty new weapon to help her do it!

-Scootaloo gestures her fist to Diamond's limp body. She jumps off the turnbuckle, pointing her fist laced with Boss Knuckle down at Diamond, but Diamond's moves, and Scootaloo's fist crashes into the mat-

Ahuizotl: And Diamond avoids, causing Scootaloo to have disastrous results!

Whooves: That's one of the disadvantages of being a high flyer. When you connect, your moves look amazing, but when you miss, you're only doing damage to yourself.

-Diamond claws at Scootaloo's fist as she is able to get the Boss Knuckles off of her. She then throws them aside-

Diamond: I'm not going to use those! I promised Turf there wouldn't be any blood on her Boss Knuckles by the end of tonight! -Diamond spits on Scootaloo, the crowd booing as she leaves the ring to pick up a leftover steel chair-

Ahuizotl: Of COURSE she spits on her...this girl has no respect for anybody!

-Diamond brings the chair into the ring. She lifts it up over Scootaloo's head, but Scootaloo doesn't allow it to be used on her as she springs up and hits the chair with a Front dropkick, causing it to bounce against Diamond's head-

-The referee immediately gets on the mat and checks for blood-

Whooves: Scootaloo may have one already! Diamond's mouth may have been her ultimate downfall!

-The referee signals that there's no blood. Scootaloo shakes her head-

Ahuizotl: I don't think Scootaloo minds that she didn't pick up the win right there. She would love to beat up on Diamond all night if she can!

-Scootaloo picks up Diamond while she holds the chair and gives both the object and her opponent a scoop slam at the same time, Diamond's back hitting against the steel on the way to the mat-

Ahuizotl: Innovative! It won't make Diamond bleed, but any punishment is a blessing at this point.

-6 minutes later-

-After the referee is knocked to the mat after a collision with Diamond, Scootaloo exacts some more abuse to Diamond before she turns her attention to the turnbuckle cover. She loosens the strings on the pad, throwing the turnbuckle pad to the outside, unveiling the steel that lies beneath-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo can do some SERIOUS damage now that the turnbuckle padding has been disposed of.

Whooves: That is some hard metal right there, at least that's what I've heard. I've never actually experienced it myself...Diamond might be about to experience it, though!

-The crowd begins booing as Silver Spoon runs down the ramp and jumps on the apron-

Whooves: Oh, come on! I knew this wouldn't stay fair for long!

-Scootaloo disposes of Silver Spoon, quickly, knocking her off the apron, but when she turns around, Diamond Tiara is waiting for her, striking with the Diamond Cutter!-

Ahuizotl: NO! Oh no!

Whooves: Scootaloo was distracted by the sudden interference of Silver Spoon!

-The crowd is booing furiously as Turf comes down to ringside as well, picking Silver Spoon up-

Ahuizotl: And here comes Turf, now! This isn't right! It's no disqualification I know, but this is despicable!

Whooves: Well, The Mean Girls are despicable girls...none of this is out of their realm!

-Diamond gets on her knees, beckoning her besties into the ring with an evil grin-

Ahuizotl: With these three working together, it won't be long until Scootaloo's face is covered in her own blood!

-Silver Spoon and Turf enter the ring, beating up on Scootaloo as Diamond rolls out from under the bottom rope-

Ahuizotl: And now the beatdown begins! This leaves such an awful taste in my mouth!

-Diamond slaps the timekeeper out of his chair, grabbing the ring bell next to him-

Whooves: I could make a bad pun about what Diamond is planning to do with that, but now's not the time…

Ahuizotl: No, now's the time for Scootaloo to fight back! We know she can do it! She's fought off the Mean Girls before! One more time, Scootaloo! ONE MORE TIME!

-Diamond re-enters the ring, ordering Turf and Silver Spoon to pick Scootaloo up. They do so, each holding an arm of hers as Diamond stands in front of her. Diamond raises the ring bell and charges, slamming it into Scootaloo's forehead-

Ahuizotl: AHHH! The blunt force of the ring bell could leave Scootaloo a bloody mess!

Whooves: The referee is knocked out, though, so he can't check!

-Once the three realize Scootaloo isn't bleeding anyway, Turf and Silver Spoon throw her to the floor in frustration. Diamond screams and throws the ring bell to her side-

Ahuizotl: Keep fighting, Scoots! Do it for Rainbow Dash! For Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle!

Whooves: Diamond's remorseless! There's only so much a human being can take, and Scootaloo may be coming close to such limits….

Crowd: LET'S GO SCOO-TA-LOO! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO SCOO-TA-LOO! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO SCOO-TA-LOO! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Listen to the fans! Fight back! FIGHT BACK!

Turf: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU HOMOS SHUT UP!

-Diamond flips off all of the fans, getting rocked by an Enziguri when she turns around, the crowd cheering-

Whooves: Here so goes! Scootaloo isn't going down without a fight!

-Turf and Silver Spoon immediately pounce on Scootaloo as Diamond falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: We know she can do it! 2-on-1 is just a bit better odds!

-The crowd explodes as we get a shot of Berry Punch and Maud sprinting down the ramp-

Whooves: There's even better odds now! It's going to be 3-on-3!

-Maud and Berry slide into the ring, knocking Silver Spoon and Turf off of their friend. Berry throws Turf into the corner and elbows her until she's in a seated position. She then stomps a sandcastle in her ass as Maud tries to attempt to hit Silver Spoon with The Schist. Silver Spoon rakes the eyes of Maud and levels her with her Tainted Silver DDT.

Berry turns around and is kicked in the gut by Silver Spoon, who tries to hit the same DDT on her. Berry breaks out of it and gives Silver her own kick to the gut. She then tries to plant her with the Bar Tab, but Silver Spoon pushes her away.

As Berry is pushed away, she stops dead in her tracks as she notices Diamond jumping at her, ring bell in hand. Berry averts the attack and Diamond winds up slamming the ring bell into Silver Spoon's forehead-

Ahuizotl: OH! WHAT A WICKED SHOT WITH THE RING BELL!

-Diamond's jaw drops as she falls to the mat. She looks down at her friend as blood begins pouring out of her skull-

Whooves: Silver Spoon's bleeding! That doesn't matter, though! It has to be either Diamond or Scootaloo's blood that is spilt for us to move onto the next fall!

-Diamond bangs her fists on the mat, tossing Maud out of the ring and going over to the corner to help Turf up. Turf collects herself and exits the ring to take care of Maud, but she is stopped by a vicious chair shot, orchestrated by Berry!-

Ahuizotl: OH! Berry found the chair on the outside! Now she's pummeling Turf with it!

Whooves: This is turning quite chaotic! Discord would be proud!

-Berry takes both herself and the chair into the ring as Diamond picks Scootaloo back up off of the mat. She cranes her neck for another Diamond Cutter, but similar to Berry and Silver Spoon, Scootaloo pushes Diamond away. Berry takes this time to swing the chair directly at Diamond, trying to draw blood, but Diamond instinctively falls to the mat, as the chair makes contact with Scootaloo's skull!-

Ahuizotl: AH THE CRACK OF THAT CHAIR! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!

Whooves: What a horrible occurrence! And here comes the referee...

-The referee slowly raises to his knees, looking over at Scootaloo, who is on her side looking at him, a stream of blood trickling down her forehead. He calls for the bell as the crowd can't believe it, and neither can Berry-

Ahuizotl: NO! DAMMIT! The referee didn't see WHAT made her bleed!

Madden: The winner of the second faaall...DIIIIAMOND...TIIIIARAAAA! The third, and final fall, will be...an IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...QUIIIIIT MATCH!

-Berry drops to her knees, shaking Scootaloo with a shocked look on her face-

Whooves: How crestfallen must Berry Punch feel? She was aiming for Diamond Tiara, but she instead got her good friend, Scootaloo….

Ahuizotl: And just to clear things up, it IS your opponent that is supposed to make you bleed, but if the referee is down, and can't see what's happening, he normally would simply assume that's the way it went down, but it went down differently here...it's tragic...and now we're tied...both competitors have one fall apiece to their credit. This will be the deciding fall. But how grueling will it be for either of these competitors to beat the other down SO badly, that they have no choice but to say "I Quit"?

Whooves: -as the referee scrounges up a microphone from ringside- Whoever wins the I Quit match will have the distinction of a true warrior! We over at Sublime have Commander Hurricane, but you have to be some kind of dedicated to threaten your opponent with so much violence that they can't help but say I Quit!

Berry: Are you okay, Scoots?! I'm so sorry! I fucked up, I fucked up big ti- -Berry is knocked to the mat as Diamond whacks her in the back of the head with the ring bell-

Ahuizotl: What kind of heartless wench is Diamond Tiara?! Berry was apologizing for costing her the second fall, and Diamond has the audacity to strike her from behind?!

Whooves: I'm not condoning it at all, but with Berry out of the way and Maud still on the outside, Diamond Tiara has the free will to do whatever she wants to Scootaloo now! She's as vulnerable as she can be!

-Diamond has a malicious grin on her face as she drops down next to Scootaloo and beats on her open forehead wound. She looks at the blood on her fist, and raises it to her mouth, giving her fist a swift and solid lick-

Whooves: Eughhhh…..I don't know about that….

Ahuizotl: She said she wanted to be Satan...I can't think of anything more Satanic than tasting the blood of your fallen foe!

Crowd: YOU ARE FUCKED UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE FUCKED UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE FUCKED UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Diamond: -grabbing the mic out of the ref's hand- If you don't quit Scootaloo...YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO'S FUCKED UP! BY ME! QUIT! -She puts the mic to Scootaloo's mouth-

Ahuizotl: No….don't….

Scootaloo: No….

-Diamond shrieks, as she begins banging the microphone off of Scootaloo's head-

Diamond: YOU'D BETTER QUIT! DON'T BE IGNORANT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! -She presents the mic to Scootaloo's mouth again-

Scootaloo: I'm not gonna quit! Too many people are counting on m- -Diamond cracks the mic against her skull one more time-

Diamond: SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SOB STORY! YOU'RE GOING TO LET ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE DOWN! -She turns to Turf, who is being helped up by a bloody Silver Spoon on the outside- You two! Get a table set up!

Whooves: We forgot how detrimental Turf and Silver Spoon could be in this match...while Diamond does the damage to Scootaloo, Turf and Silver Spoon can prepare any type of environment she wants!

-Turf and Silver Spoon stumble over to the announce table, grabbing a table out from under the apron.

Meanwhile, Diamond rams Scootaloo's head into the exposed turnbuckle. She calls the referee over, turning Scootaloo around and placing a hand on her chin, forcefully pressing her up against the turnbuckle-

Diamond: Look at how much you're bleeding….I'VE TASTED YOUR BLOOD! I don't want to have to do that again…-through clenched teeth- QUIT!

Scootaloo: I'll...I'll never quit! Not to you….not to anybody!

-Scootaloo slaps Diamond in the face, sending her back a few feet, the crowd having something to cheer for once again. Scootaloo runs at Diamond and brings her to the mat with Stunted Growth-

Ahuizotl: It's not that easy, Diamond!

-Meanwhile, on the outside, Turf and Silver Spoon have set up a table. Silver Spoon turns towards the announce table, but she gets a big surprise as Berry jumps off of it and sends her to the floor with a Uol Zseht Press-

Whooves: Berry had been waiting to jump off of our announce table for a little bit! Now she's raining punch after punch down on Silver Spoon!

-Turf grabs Berry and pulls her off of Silver Spoon. She begins running with her, launching her into the ringpost, but Maud appears from around the corner and blocks Berry's potential harm. Maud shoves Berry to the side and grabs Turf, throwing her into the ringpost with a Belly to Belly suplex!-

Ahuizotl: The strength of Maud sends Turf over her shoulder and the small of her back into the ringpost!

Crowd: MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD! MAUD!

Maud: It was nothing really…. -Maud picks up Silver Spoon and does the same, executing a Belly to Belly suplex on her. Silver Spoon's back land on top of Turf-

Ahuizotl: She's piling the Mean Girls up like cordwood!

Berry: Those dumb broads wanna set up a table? Well let's up the ante!

-Maud nods, and pulls out another table from under the ring with the help of Berry. The crowd cheers as they work together to stack this new table on top of the other one-

Whooves: Table for two! Or more so...two tables. You spoke of cordwood? Well, here's more traditional wood!

Ahuizotl: I don't know what they're planning, but I have a feeling it's for Diamond Tiara!

Maud: There's too much wood here. -Maud pulls out a giant ladder from under the ring, the crowd rising in its cheers- This should even things out.

-Berry smiles, patting Maud on the shoulder-

Ahuizotl: This is one HUGE ladder! Oh man…

-Maud sets up the ladder to the side of the stacked tables, for later use-

-7 minutes later- (30:00)

-Diamond swings a kendo stick at Scootaloo, but Scootaloo ducks and takes Diamond down with an inverted DDT. She then turns her over on her back and locks her into the bow and arrow, driving her knees into Diamond's back-

Ahuizotl: The dreaded bow and arrow!

Whooves: It's such an excruciating submission hold! Diamond can't tap out to it, but it can definitely make her quit!

-Diamond holds onto her legs with one hand and picks up the kendo stick whilst continuing the hold with the other hand. She rubs the weapon into Diamond's chin, making the hold even more devastating as Diamond screams. The referee gets on his knees-

Referee: Diamond! Do you want to quit?

Diamond: AAAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Scootaloo: She has to sooner or later! -she doesn't let the hold go-

Ahuizotl: How much longer can Diamond last in this innovative bow and arrow?!

-Throughout the 3rd fall, Turf and Silver Spoon have been brawling with Berry and Maud on the outside, having their own match within a match. For a split second, Turf and Spoon are able to get away from their oppressors and enter the ring. They force Scootaloo to release the hold by attacking her, the crowd absolutely despising such a move-

Whooves: Scootaloo had to be on the verge of victory!

Ahuizotl: Berry and Maud are down! Scootaloo is on her own for now!

-Turf picks Scootaloo up, executing Turf Burn on her as the crowd chants "Nay." Diamond then gestures to Silver Spoon's trunks. Silver Spoon gasps and smirks, reaching in the side of her trunks and pulling out…-

Ahuizotl: Are...are you kidding me? Those...those are HANDCUFFS!

Whooves: How long must have Diamond Tiara been waiting to introduce handcuffs to this match?!

-Diamond cackles, grabbing Scootaloo's hands and placing them over the top rope. Silver Spoon does the honors by locking in the handcuffs thoroughly. She then holds up the key to the crowd with a huge smirk-

Silver Spoon: It's OVER! -She puts the key back in her trunks as Turf picks up the kendo stick. The crowd is furiously cheering for Maud and Berry to get up-

Ahuizotl: Yes! Please, girls! Get up! Scootaloo's handcuffed!

Whooves: I...I never thought Diamond and her friends would have thought this out so well! Scootaloo could be moments away from quitting!

-Diamond takes the mic from the ref, getting in Scootaloo's face-

Diamond: This is exactly how I pictured this...I have you bent at my will...this is where it all ends, Scootaloo! You've wound up just like your daddy…-Scootaloo's eyes bulge, and she begins seething- Yeah! Yeah I know all about that! He's a drunk! He beat your slutty mother up, and then he wound up in handcuffs...just like this….-Diamond rubs on one of the handcuffs-

Scootaloo: SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! -Is silenced by Turf striking the kendo stick against her abdomen-

Diamond: You're a piece of trash...just like your old man….this is the greatest moment of my life! And I want you to make it even greater…-she grabs onto Scootaloo's chin with a hand, forcing her to look directly in her eyes- Everyone gets how resilient you are...we all see how much punishment you're willing to take to humble me...but just admit it! I'm better than you! You're going to say I Quit, and then you're going to admit than I am better than you! Because I'm DIAMOND TIARA...AND I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WA- -Scootaloo lobs a bloody spitball into Diamond's face, making her head rear back in disgust-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO! DEFIANT TILL THE VERY END!

Whooves: That defiance is about to be her downfall….

Diamond: SCREW YOU! HIT HER! HIT HER AND KEEP HITTING HER! I WANT HER SKIN TO DRY UP FROM ALL THE ABUSE! DO IT!

-Turf flips the kendo stick around in her hand, rearing back and cracking it against Scootaloo's ribs, Scootaloo screaming in agony-

Diamond: AGAIN! DON'T STOP!

-Turf swings repeatedly, switching the target to a different side with each swing. She finally knocks the kendo stick against Scootaloo's head, forcing her to slouch a bit as she closes her eyes-

Ahuizotl: I can't watch this…

Whooves: Please give up, Scootaloo! We all respect you for fighting through the pain, but you have to think about your physical well-being!

Diamond: GIVE UP YOU STUBBORN FOOL! GIVE UP! -She puts the mic up to Scootaloo, but gets no response-

Whooves: She can't quit...she's knocked out….

-The crowd is completely silent. We hear slight breaths from the mic, and then miraculously-

Scootaloo: -in a whisper- ….No…...you'll….have to...kill meee….. -the crowd lights up in response-

Whooves: Scootaloo...no….

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo won't die, though! She can't be killed!

-Diamond throws a tantrum as Scootaloo opens her eyes and kicks her assailants, Turf and Silver Spoon away. Turf tries to knock her with the kendo stick again but Scootaloo hits her in the face with her boot. The crowd cheers loudly as Maud pulls Turf's feet out from under her outside of the ring, and then pulls her out to where she is-

Ahuizotl: Maud's back! Scootaloo doesn't have to worry!

Diamond: Silver Spoon! Help her! -Diamond screams and runs to a corner as Berry surprises her. Silver Spoon takes the bullet but winds up on the mat after getting hit with a Bar Tab. Diamond tries to take advantage but she too is laid out with the Bar Tab!-

Whooves: If it wasn't for such superb backup, I'd have to think that Scootaloo would be done for!

Ahuizotl: When you need a friend, they'll be there for you!

-Berry reaches her hand in Silver Spoon's trunks, looking out at the crowd as they whistle-

Berry: Hey, don't get any weird ideas! I don't want no damn diseases! -After a few seconds, her hand emerges with…-

Ahuizotl: The key! Berry's got the key! Hallelujah!

-Berry wastes no time getting the handcuffs off of Scootaloo. Scootaloo is in no condition to thank her as she falls over, flat on the mat-

Whooves: She survived….it's incredible, but she can't even stand!

Ahuizotl: Those ropes were the only thing holding her up, and now everybody but Berry and Maud, the cavalry, are down!

-Maud enters the ring, and for the first time, we see the look of worry on her face-

Berry: She'll be alright. Listen, Maud...we don't need to worry about the head cunt doing anymore damage. So while she's out, we need to take the other two out of commission...for GOOD.

-Maud looks at Scootaloo with saddened eyes, but nods-

Maud: I understand. She looks outside of the ring, where Turf and Silver Spoon are both climbing up a single side of the ladder that was set up earlier. Berry follows her eyes-

Berry: Well I'll be a son of a...come on!

Ahuizotl: We forgot about the ladder!

Whooves: And the tables right by them, too! These four fought everywhere around ringside, but that ladder and those two tables haven't been touched since they were put up!

Ahuizotl: It seems that's about to change, though…

Turf: -on top of the ladder- Go...go find somewhere else to hide!

-Silver Spoon can barely stay on the ladder as it is. She needs to grab an arm of Turf just to hold on. Turf becomes frantic as Berry and Maud approach the ladder and begin climbing up one side of it, as well-

Turf: OH SHIT! SPOON! WE HAVE TO FIGHT!

Silver Spoon: -clearly woozy after so much blood loss- Shouldn't we just...run?

Turf: NO, DAMMIT! WE CAN TAKE THEM OUT NOW, COME ON! THEN WE CAN GO FINISH OFF SCOOTAL-

Berry: Hey there, assholes!

Turf: FUCK YOU! THIS WAS OUR LADDER FIRST! -She throws a bunch, but Berry catches her fist. Maud then strikes forward with a headbutt, almost knocking the battle-torn Turf off the ladder, but Silver Spoon keeps her afloat-

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: As Scootaloo and Diamond catch their breath in the ring, the spotlight is on these four women, their careers dangling above a 20 foot high ladder!

Whooves: Which one of them will survive, if any?!

-Turf reaches in the back of her own trunks, pulling out her Boss Knuckles which she had collected when she first entered the fray long ago. Before she can slip them on, Berry grabs them away and throws them down to the floor, leaving Turf overwhelmed. She can do nothing but scream-

Ahuizotl: That may have been Turf's saving grace, but now the Boss Knuckles have been disposed off!

-As Turf and Silver Spoon look down at the fallen weapon, Berry and Maud cross their arms over to their side of the ladder, grabbing a handful of tights and lifting them over their heads. The crowd anticipates something memorable-

Ahuizotl: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIIIIIIIT! -Berry and Maud suplex Turf and Silver Spoon respectively off of the 20 foot ladder, all four competitors falling and crashing through the stacked tables below- OH GOOOOOOOOOOOD! OH JESUS!

Whooves: INSANE! INSANE FALL! DISASTROUS RESULTS FOR ALL PARTIES INVOLVED!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Ahuizotl: BERRY AND MAUD TOOK ONE FROM THE TEAM! I can't see either Turf or Silver Spoon making their presence known for the rest of this match!

Whooves: Same for Berry and Maud, though! All four of those ladies are OUT! Commendable action, though!

-5 minutes later-

-As their partners are still down outside the ring, none having moved even a muscle, Scootaloo and Diamond have since regained their composure. Their attacks are slow, but they are both so battered that even the weakest of punches will help-

Ahuizotl: Combined with all three falls, we're about to pass the 40 minute mark of this match!

Whooves: That makes this the longest match in EWF history...bravo, girls! You know how to destroy your bodies like no other!

-Scootaloo brings a set of steel steps in the ring as Diamond is reeling. As Diamond gets up, Scootaloo smashes the steps into her head-

Whooves: I've never seen a match so brutal in all my life...it HAS to be over soon!

-Scootaloo drops the steps, falling onto them and taking another breather. She looks at Diamond and we see a crazy look in her eyes. With help from the ropes, she is able to pull herself back up. She is somehow able to pick up the steps again, and with not much left, slam them into Diamond's legs. Diamond jolts up, wincing and howling-

Ahuizotl: Diamond's legs were damaged during the Pole match, and now Scootaloo is looking to take them out completely!

Whooves: She can go as far as she wants! Turf and Silver Spoon are incapacitated, they can't stop her! Other than them, Diamond has no allies! Everybody wants to see this happen to her!

-Scootaloo pauses, picking up a steel chair and hitting it against the top of the steps (Diamond is on her belly as this all happens, by the way, not her back.) Diamond screams louder and louder with each steel chair shot-

Ahuizotl: That has to be HELL for Diamond! Her legs could be crushed! I can't feel bad for her, though….she had this all coming.

Whooves: Saying I Quit will make it all stop.

-Speaking of which, Scootaloo gives the referee to okay to ask her-

Ref: Diamond...do you want to quit?

Diamond: N...no! The pain will be worth it to see you squirm in the end!

Scootaloo: -grabbing the mic- The end is not far off, Diamond...but it's YOUR end, not mine! -The crowd cheers as she gives the mic back to the ref. Scootaloo then exits the ring, taking apart the other set of steel steps and placing them in the ring. She slides in through the bottom rope and smirks as Diamond tries to crawl out from under the steps, but can't because they weigh too much-

Scootaloo: I don't think you're struggling hard enough….-she picks up the other set of steps and sets it atop the already massive pile of steel weighing down Diamond's legs. Diamond screams at the top of her lungs, tears running down her face-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is intent on crippling this girl!

Whooves: She has to say I Quit if she wants out of this madness!

Diamond: LET ME OUT! PLEASE!

Scootaloo: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!

Diamond: NO! I WON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I WILL!

-Scootaloo sits down in front of Diamond, her legs crossed, staring into her soul, but also thinking what she could do next. Diamond growls at her from under the stairs, trying to grab her, but she just can't reach-

Ahuizotl: Diamond has nowhere to run, no one to turn to! Scootaloo has all the time she wants to ponder.

-Scootaloo looks around, something going off in her head as she gets up. She gives a glance at Diamond, and then leaves the ring. Diamond buries her face in the mat, almost as if she's accepting her fate.

Scootaloo goes over to the timekeeper, where Diamond's tiara is being held. She picks it up, cradling it in her arms and poking at the edges of the brim-

Whooves: Uh oh...Scootaloo's got Diamond Tiara's most prized possession!

Ahuizotl: That tiara that she cares so much about...could that be the key to Diamond's demise here tonight?

-Scootaloo gets back into the ring, tapping Diamond on the back-

Diamond: What do you want…? -she lifts her head up, gasping at the sight of her precious tiara in the hands of Scootaloo- PUT THAT DOWN YOU BULLY!

Scootaloo: Hoho! I'M the bully? Pot calling the kettle black, huh?

Diamond: PUT IT DOWN, PLEASE!

Scootaloo: Oh alllllright. -Scootaloo lays the tiara on the ground, causing Diamond's tears to lessen- You want it?

Diamond: YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME!

Scootaloo: What's the magic words?

Diamond: Magic wo-...no….NO! I'M NOT GOING TO QUIT! GIVE ME MY TIARA BACK!

Scootaloo: -shrugs- I guess just like you...your tiara can go to hell! -Scootaloo picks up the steel chair, and bumps it against the top of the tiara-

Diamond: NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

Scootaloo: SAY IT! SAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! -The referee gets on the mat-

Diamond: I….I…-snot begins running down her nose. Scootaloo raises the chair into the air, the crowd yelling "YAY" in the background- I quiiiiiiit! I quiiiiiiiiiiiiit! I quit…-the cheers of the crowd reach a climax as Scootaloo drops the chair to the ground, resting on the middle rope-

Ahuizotl: SHE DID IT! IT'S OVER!

Whooves: Diamond Tiara...said I...QUIT!

Madden: HERE IS YOOOUUUR WINNERRRRR...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOO!

-Diamond puts her head to the mat, trying to reach her tiara desperately, but to no avail-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo had been using violence all match long! It turned out all she had to do to get Diamond Tiara to reach her breaking point, was to hit her where it hurt the most...in the heart!

Whooves: I would've never guessed she even had a heart, but I guess that tiara really does mean the world to her….

-Scootaloo is helped up by the referee, who brings her to the middle of the ring and raises her hand. Scootaloo collapses onto the steel steps, but Diamond doesn't scream...she can scream no longer. Scootaloo takes a seat on the steel steps, rubbing the blood out of her eyes and looking out into the crowd-

Ahuizotl: These two women….c-can we even call them women now? They are WARRIORS! GLADIATORS! No matter if you love the one, but despise the other, you have to respect them both now! Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo shed blood, sweat, and tears for over 40 minutes! Their contribution to our business here tonight, is sorely appreciated.

Whooves: And that contribution was more than just intense entertainment. Those two may loathe each other, but they have worked together to remind everybody else what we here at the EWF already know...that professional wrestling is the greatest sport in the world. Showcasing passion, resilience, and courage, Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo left it all on the line here tonight, for the sole purpose of giving others something to believe in!

Ahuizotl: They weren't fighting for a championship, but we can no longer deny it...they both have the HEARTS of champions! One of those hearts may be filled with conceit, but there's a beating heart inside the body of that woman...that's right. Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo tonight...became WOMEN. They are no longer girls. We just witnessed their transformation!

Whooves: Diamond Tiara was downright malicious and heartless in her attacks tonight...but Scootaloo showed those same intentions, and there's nothing wrong with that. You HAVE to act like an uncontrollable beast in these types of matches, or else you're doomed!

Ahuizotl: Would you have believed it if I told you Scootaloo was just a bit more cruel and remorseless? More than the Queen of Mean, Diamond Tiara? I wouldn't have! Like you said, though, it was a MUST.

-Back inside the ring, rising from the dead are Maud and Berry Punch, as they share a hug with their pal Scootaloo. The entire crowd begins assimilating to their feet in thunderous applause-

Ahuizotl: And how could we forget Maud and Berry Punch? If it weren't for them, the Mean Girls would have picked Scootaloo apart piece by piece, and this match would've turned out so much different!

Whooves: They sacrificed themselves to in turn, get rid of Silver Spoon and Turf, and because of that, it was finally a fair fight, and Scootaloo rose to the occasion!

-They replay all of the crazy spots from the match-

Ahuizotl: That hellacious fall off of a 20 foot ladder, turned out to be the saving grace for Scootaloo here tonight, as she is the one that's standing after this hellacious contest….bloodied and battered, but a survivor!

-Scootaloo crawls over to Diamond. Maud picks up the tiara and hands it to Scootaloo, who places it on top of Diamond's head-

Ahuizotl: That's how you know you've conquered your opponent, when you're the one that places their jewelry on them.

-Berry and Maud exit the ring with Scootaloo, who they must support back to the locker room by placing one of her arms around each of their shoulders. Scootaloo's feet are dragging on the ground as the fans continue to clap, out of respect for not Scootaloo herself, but everybody involved in this match. Diamond sulks in the ring, as the referee begins to free her legs from their steel prison. Silver Spoon and Turf are also tended to on the outside-

-We get a promo for some EWF merchandise, and not the knockoff kind, before we cut back to the live feed. Scootaloo, Maud, and Berry have made it backstage, Scootaloo now able to walk on her own two feet, but only slightly. The three friends are surrounded by superstars, mostly Lunacy ones on both sides that are clapping and giving praise to the three athletes after their tremendous effort out there-

Damien Sandow: An impeccable aria you just performed out there. Masterful job.

Lyra: Me and Bon Bon aren't going to be able to top that!

Rarity: You were MARVELOUS, darling!

-Scootaloo's jaw drops as she meets Rainbow Dash at the end of the tunnel of wrestlers. She embraces her hero immediately-

Dash: I knew you could do it! You stole the show! Everyone is so proud!

"Including me…."

Scootaloo: Mr. Rich…-smiles- Thank you...thank you so much, sir!

Filthy Rich: No, Scootaloo...thank YOU. -shakes her hand- That was the most impressive display this company has seen so far...I truly mean that. Spectacular! I cannot describe what an impression you have left on me, the locker room, and most of all, the EWF fans after tonight's victory.

Scootaloo: And I don't plan on stopping there...by the next Pay Per View, I'm going to be the Crater Chick champion! -the fans in the arena and the roster of wrestlers cheer-

Mr. Rich: You most certainly deserve it. I wish you nothing but the best!

Scootaloo: Thank you once again si- -Scootaloo slows down her hand shaking as she turns her head, her smile slowly getting bigger as she is nearly tackled by her best friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle-

Rainbow: -laughs- Easy, easy girls! She just had the match of her life.

Sweetie Belle: -squees- We just wanted to hop on the congratulation bandwagon!

Apple Bloom: You made us so proud out there, Scoots! We never stopped believing in you!

-Scootaloo doesn't know what to say. She simply decides to enjoy the warm embrace of her best friends, soaking in the admiration of all of her peers. She begins crying as she tightens her hug, causing Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to cry as well-

-Meanwhile, while this wonderful reunion is going on, down the hall is Silver Shill and NION Lights, all three men watching the scene transpire with big smiles on their faces-

Neon Lights: Awww man! Who's been choppin' onions in here? Damn! -sniffles-

Silver: It's quite an emotional scene back here at Frontline, as I'm standing by with the two men who up next, are looking to snuff out the Era of Enlightenment that began last month at Final Reckoning, when Bill Nyeker recruited the men who later became known as Xavier Kendrick, and Dwight Dawson. Neon, Zema, what are your thoughts?

Neon: Our thoughts? Me and Z already can't take these guys seriously, none of 'em! They take 15 minutes of TV time to awkwardly re-introduce themselves under a new identity, and then they come out later in the night, after me and Z proved our DOMINANCE in a tables match might I add, and then Chubbles the Ex-Clown and the Wanna-Bee Gee make a statement by SLAMMING us through some tables.

DJ Z: -shaking his head- Ya know, for being so smart, they sure picked the wrong bros to try and make a statement out of. That's right, I said TRY, because ya didn't get the job done! We're still right here!

Neon: But, Z! They MUST be smart! After all, they did what they should've done and ran after drive-bying us...they ran and they HID, and they haven't come out of hiding since...until tonight, that is….

DJ Z: There-in lies the problem...they're coming out of hiding. While they were busy getting useless pep talks and probably some kind of Christening involving dusty dry-board erasers, me and Neon Lights were cashing checks and raising heck. We aren't going anywhere!

Neon: Here's an equation you and your instructor can understand...ah, crap, I didn't bring my prop glasses….hey yo, Silver, you mind?

Silver: Uhhh, sure go ahead!

-Neon borrows Silver's glasses, putting them on himself-

Neon: Oh man...I'm getting kind of dizzy…-he pushes them up using his index finger, imitating a wheezy voice- Weeeeeeell you seeeeeeeee...oh gosh this ain't gonna work out...here, you can have these back. -he gives Silver his glasses back-

DJ Z: Ha! Alright, I'll save your behind...the square root of Pi is 3.14...tonight, Dawson and Kendrick, and even their little phony professor..are going to be introduced to a new type of pi, and that's the humble kind, when we- -DJ Z is interrupted by Neon Light's infectious laughter- When we...was that good? -He doesn't get an answer, just more laughing as Neon drops to his knees, corpsing on live TV- Well damn, man! Ha...I guess it..BAHAHAAAA...I guess that one came out a lot lamer than it sounded in my head…

Silver: PFFFFT!

Neon: JEEEEZ!

DJ Z: Alright alright alright! Get up ma….HAHA! -Soon joins Neon on the floor- We're losing it! WE'RE LOSING IIIIIIIIIT HAHAHA! GET UP!

Silver: Sh…-can't stop snickering- Should we end this?

Neon: Noooo! Nono, we need to get our...our point across…-stands up- Get up, dude! -he gestures at DJ Z, who soon stands up- Mr. Nyeker, you need to understand that just because you slip some suits on some nobodies, doesn't make them almighty...we're going to prove that tonight, when we expose your new star students, AND you...as nothing more than star SCREWUPS.

DJ Z: Me and Neon Lights are gonna play the role of Janitors...and we're gonna CLEAN UP.

Neon: That ring is OUR classroom, and TONIGHT...you three are gonna DROP OUT. -smirks-

DJ Z: Alright, enough school puns, let's get out of here….later, Shill!

-Silver Shill rings goodbye, as we cut back to the arena. There is silence at first, but then there is the blaring of a school bell that wakes up the fans, causing them to break the silence by booing-

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS….IS IIIIIIIIIIN SESSION!" -Bill Nyeker appears on the stage, looking around at all of the EWF fans in attendance with a scowl-

Nyeker: My name is Mr. Bill Nyeker, and tonight, is the first step in erasing the plague that LIIINGERS about the EWF universe...I am a harbinger of knowledge, truth and all things upholding of glory, and about one calendar month ago I saw promise in two young men that were CAST OUT by society as rejects, as FREAKS! I saw potential in them for something much greater. Frontline will forever be remembered as the night that my true genius surfaced, and the night that ALL of you witnessed...the REBIRTH...of my two proteges…-the crowd boos- SILENCE! Let me introduce to you, the two young men that along with myself, will make DUNCES out of your idols, FALSE idols at that! My disciples of divinity...Xavier Kendrick, and Dwight...Dawson! -the crowd continues to boo as Mr. Nyeker's theme song plays again.

Kendrick and Dawson walk out onto stage wearing white button-up shirts with black ties and black slacks, with scowls to match Nyeker's, although Nyeker is smiling at this point as he meets with his pupils, shaking their hands-

Whooves: Well, I never thought those two could clean up so nicely!

Ahuizotl: That's about all they've got going for them these days...they associate themselves with a slimeball like Nyeker!

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making their way to the ring...accompanied...by BIIIILL..NYEKER! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 568 POOOUNDS...XAAAAVIER KENDRICK, and DWIIIIGHT..DAWSOOON!

Whooves: You know, that suit looks a little bit too small on Dwight Dawson...it looks like it's about to rip!

Ahuizotl: I think any size suit would...Dwight is a straight up HOSS. 6'4, 347 pounds of lean mean muscle and girth. While Xavier Kendrick is 6'2, 221 pounds of agility and speed. I'm not saying Nyeker doesn't know how to pick them, he certainly has two potential stars on his hands, the track record of the men he picked just...doesn't really speak volumes about either of them.

Whooves: Neither does Nyeker's, but that is why he has assembled this little group. He wants to build Kendrick and Dawson up, make them something special.

Ahuizotl: Do you really buy into that? I think it's all for his own benefit!

Whooves: You might be right, but everybody needs a teacher, whether it be a literal or a figurative one. Someone they can look to take under their wing, make them more prominent, more whole.

Ahuizotl: Well, we'll see tonight if Nyeker's "teaching" has paid off, or if his "Era of Enlightenment" as he is calling it...is a dud.

-The lights go dark, except for the lone spotlight by the ramp, where smoke comes out of the ground, a mixtable soon rising, with DJ Z at the helm, earning cheers from the crowd-

DJ Z: Lunacy and Sublime faaaaaans REJOICE! For you, are now, in...THE MIX. With that young go-hard...D...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Z! And now, I would like to introduce to you...THE MAN, along with THE OTHER MAN, me, who are both PROUD graduates...of the school of Hard Knocks, and who are about to share what we learned while there with the representatives from Men's Warehouse-you're missing the jacket, you DOUCHEBAGS! -the fans cheer, as Bill Nyeker is beside himself- Ladies and geeeentlemeeeeen...NEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOON...LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHHHTS!

*It's been such a long time comin', I thought you'd understand…* -the crowd cheers as Neon Lights sprints out onto the ramp, meeting his fist with DJ Z's as he leaps off the podium. They walk to the ring shoulder-to-shoulder, slapping hands with the fans-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 388 POOOOUNDS...NIIIIIOOOOON LIIIIIGHTS!

Ahuizotl: As they said in their backstage interview just a few moments ago, NION Lights have been lighting up the tag team division, while their opponents Dawson and Kendrick were…

Whooves: Likely strategizing for this match.

Ahuizotl: You call it strategizing, I'm calling it hiding. None-the-less, NION Lights has amassed quite the fan-base here in the EWF since standing up to EGO, and I'm sure they'll gain even more fans here tonight if they can shut up Bill Nyeker.

Whooves: But to do that, they'll have to beat Dawson and Kendrick. And yes, while their previous career work leaves much to be desired, we don't know what these men are capable of now. Because of that reason, we can't deem them "automatically beatable."

Ahuizotl: You're right. I'm not going to count them out...I just really what to see Nyeker get proven wrong.

-DJ Z and Neon Lights jump over the top rope and flip themselves into the ring. They point at their opponents who are backed into a corner by Nyeker as they both jump on the same turnbuckle and pose for the crowd, who cheer for them. We see them almost attack NION Lights, but they aren't quite able to as NION Lights jump off the turnbuckle in time-

Ahuizotl: They weren't sneaky enough! NION Lights sees what they were trying to do!

DJ Z: You feelin' froggy? Then JUMP, boys! -DJ Z circles his corner as Neon steps onto the apron. Bill Nyeker whispers to his students before leaving the ring, the bell then starting-

Match 7: NION Lights vs Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick w/ Bill Nyeker

-4 minutes later-

-DJ Z bounces off the ropes as Kendrick Irish whips him, DJ Z countering whatever Kendrick had planned by arm dragging him over to his corner. Kendrick looks dead ahead at DJ Z, reaching up his hand as Dwight Dawson slaps it, tagging himself in-

Whooves: And here comes the big man, the hulk known as Dwight Dawson!

-Dwight loosens his tie, throwing it out of the ring-

DJ Z: You'd better take off more than that bro, because I'll have you sweating buckets in no time!

-Dawson grunts, trying to grab hold of DJ Z but failing as he ducks. DJ Z hits Dawson with a forearm that does no damage. DJ Z shrugs, running off the ropes and attempting to knock Dawson down with a clothesline. His arm collides off of Dawson's chest, but he stands still.

Dawson pounds his chest, begging DJ Z to try again. DJ Z does so, hitting Dawson with another clothesline and doing no damage. DJ Z goes for one last clothesline, which Dawson tries to trick him with by leveling him with a clothesline of his own. DJ Z saw it coming, though, and he ducks the clothesline. He springboards off the middle rope and flies backwards, looking to knock the big man down with a Crossbody, but Dawson catches him-

Ahuizotl: The strength of Dwight Dawson is undeniable, but it's what he does what it that counts.

-Dawson toys with DJ Z, calmly walking over to each corner but the corner including Neon Lights, ramming DJ Z into it. He then tosses DJ Z behind my like a ragdoll with a Fallaway Slam, DJ Z's spine coils as Bill Nyeker claps on the outside-

Whooves: Well, he did THAT, and I'd say that counts for something. He just used DJ Z like he was a bloody toy!

-Dawson tags Kendrick in so he can have his own fun-

-8 minutes later-

-By now, Dwight Dawson has Neon Lights on the mat in a Rear Chinlock, and, as DJ Z predicted, Dawson is sweating profusely, his button-up shirt stained in the armpit region-

Ahuizotl: The force Dwight Dawson on the chin of Neon Lights must be excruciating!

-DJ Z stomps his foot on the ringposts, trying to rally the crowd behind Neon Lights. The crowd does so, and soon enough, Neon Lights is elbowing Dawson in the gut. He then attempts to escape by lifting the nearly 350 pound man with a suplex, but Dawson twists himself in mid-air and lands all of his weight on the body of Neon Lights!-

Whooves: AHHHHH! That's like a Monster Truck crushing a Hyundai Sonata!

-Dawson hooks the leg, Neon miraculously getting his shoulder up at 2 and a half. Nyeker still seems patient on the outside, but Dawson is getting noticeably frustrated-

-3 minutes later-

-After avoiding a Big Splash in the corner from Dawson, Neon Lights is now desperately crawling to his corner in an attempt to tag in DJ Z-

Crowd: NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS!

-Just before Neon can make the tag, Nyeker gets on the ring apron, distracting the referee-

Ahuizotl: Oh, get off the ring apron you DOLT!

-Neon does indeed touch the hand of DJ Z, causing him to rush the ring and taking Dawson down one his signatures, Gain Structure. Nyeker then gets off the apron as DJ Z goes for a pin. The referee turns around and is confused-

Referee: What are you doing? You weren't tagged in!

DJ Z: Aww come on, bro! I can't count on you to pay attention all the time!

Ahuizotl: Damn Bill Nyeker! This match could've been over!

Whooves: He is a crafty man, you have to give him that.

-As the ref and DJ Z argue, Nyeker hands Kendrick his yardstick, which he sneakily whacks against Neon Light's back in the ring as he attempts to get up-

Ahuizotl: OOOOHHH and to make it even worse, the illegal use of that ruler!

Whooves: It's a Yardstick, but I suppose that's just a British thing. Pardon me, then.

-Kendrick throws the weapon back to his teacher. He then blindsides DJ Z and throws him out out of the ring. He helps Dawson to his feet before leaving the ring himself.

Dawson pulls Neon Lights over to his corner, positioning himself on only the second rope. Kendrick tags himself in as Dawson jumps off, driving all his mass into the sternum of Neon Lights-

Ahuizotl: AH….what a Body Splash by that mammoth of a man!

-Dawson slides underneath the bottom rope as Kendrick picks Neon up, placing an arm around his neck and running both him and his opponent into a corner, flipping his feet onto the turnbuckle pad and then using it to backflip, driving Neon into the mat-

Whooves: I don't know what Kendrick calls that, but it is known in wrestling as Sliced Bread No. 2!

Ahuizotl: Whatever happened to number 1? Who knows….

-Kendrick makes the cover on Neon Lights, hooking his leg-

*1….2…-DJ Z tries to make the save...he has his upper body and arms in the ring, but he's just a bit too late...3!* -the crowd boos as Nyeker throws his arms up into the air. Kendrick has a sly smile on his face as he steps over Neon's body, while DJ Z frowns in dissatisfaction, bringing the rest of his body into the ring to begin to escort his partner out-

Madden: Here are YOUUUR WINNERRRRS...DWIIIGHT DAWSON...AAAAND XAAAAVIIIEEER..KEEENDRIIICK!

Ahuizotl: Okay...I'll admit it...the tactics were not something I'd root for, but it seems that for RIGHT NOW, Bill Nyeker has nurtured Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick into very intelligent competitors. Nyeker lead the way, though, distracting the referee as Neon Lights went to tag DJ Z, but yes...Kendrick got Neon Lights into a vulnerable state, and he and Dawson were able to isolate NION Lights from each other for much of this match.

Whooves: I'm never going to sing their praises, for like you, I prefer my wrestlers to have a bit more decency, but we didn't know going into this match how Dwight and Xavier were going to perform. The fans aren't happy with the outcome, and it looks like Bill Nyeker has completely corrupted their minds, but no matter what it took...no matter WHAT it took...Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick, for the first time in their careers...are WINNERS. And without Bill Nyeker, they wouldn't be able to say that.

Ahuizotl: -sighs- Yes, you're riiight. I just know this match would've went differently had Nyeker not stuck his nose into it. I guess he doesn't have as much faith in his new pupils as he claims…

Whooves: But they have faith in him, and that's what's going to lead them to the promiseland.

-As DJ Z and Neon Lights dejectedly make their way to the locker room as Bill Nyeker holds the arms of his prized students in the air, jumping up and down-

Nyeker: EUUUREEEEEEKAAAAA! I'VE SOLVED THE NEXT NUMERIC PHENOMENON! Dwight Dawson + Xavier Kendrick….= The rise of my RAPTURE! -Nyeker cackles like an actual mad scientist as Kendrick and Dawson lift him into the air-

Ahuizotl: Oh lord...now we're never going to hear the end of this…

-A promo for the Crater Chick championship tournament, which begins tomorrow night on Lunacy airs. Watch as 8 unique superstars all vie for the opportunity to become the brand new Crater Chick champion-

*Match 8 occurs, followed by a Gatorade commercial featuring Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash* (cross-brand promotion YEEEEEEEEEEE)

*The sky turns to a different shade of blu-ueee…* -More like BOO, not blue ahahahahahahah anal-

Whooves: And here comes one of the most secure and protected men in all of the EWF...I would say even more so than both the Carnage and the World Brawler's champion!

Madden: The following contest...is a STREET FIGHT..and it is scheduuuled fooor ONE FAAALL! Making his way to the ring, from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 244 POOOUNDS….SHIIIINING..ARMOOORRR!

Ahuizotl: That's likely very true. Even with Filthy Rich overseeing things, this man is still backed up by his girlfriend, who is the Eternal Women's champion, as well as the Executive Vice President of Whothehellcares, Star Swirlinaitis, and the General Manager of Lunacy, Luna.

Whooves: And because of the ties he has, he is able to get off scot free when he brutally attacks other wrestlers, driving their heads into car doors without any sort of mercy! That's the kind of stuff that boggles my mind.

Ahuizotl: He certainly has a lot to answer for...there have been rumors circling over Flash Sentry's condition coming off of last Monday night, but Shining is here to compete.

Whooves: Those don't look like clothes you would wear in a fight, though…

-Shining enters the ring to immense chants of "SHI-NING SUCKS," which he largely ignores. He takes the microphone from Madden and stands in the middle of the ring-

Ahuizotl: And it looks like the rotten bastard has something to say…

Shining: Please, please...I know I get women excited but all of you men should NOT be this pumped up to see me…-more boos- That's unnatural!

Crowd: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Shining: Real mature...anyway, I'm not going to do that, because there's something you all should know. I didn't WANT to tell you this, because I could honestly care less that all of you are aware, but I figured it'd come best from my mouth…-smiles- Lately, there has been a lot of speculation about my good buddy Flash Sentry's health...after I slammed a door into his skull on Monday night! Hahaaaa! -boos- Oh come on! When you live that dangerously close to the edge, sooner or later you're going to get CUT! And I'M the buzzsaw that severed Flash….and now everybody is wondering if he'll even be able to compete tonight in our Street Fight. Well, I'm here to tell you, and I say this with a heavy heart...but Flash Sentry is NOT going to be competing tonight! -mega boos- In fact...he's not even in the building! And that's because I TOOK HIM OUT, and I LOVED DOING IT!

Crowd: YOU'RE A PU-SSY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A PU-SSY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A PU-SSY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Shining: Say what you will, but I'M the reason Flash isn't here, and I'd do it all again if I had the chance! Flash has a concussion right now...that's what happens when a car door collides with your head. Concussions are no joke, you can't come back from them that easily. And no matter how hard you rehab one, you will never be 100 percent after you've had a concussion. Basically, what I'm saying is that I have WOUNDED Flash Sentry….he will never be the same again! I stole his girl, and if I have the power to...I'm going to steal his CAREER. -boos- That's how you thin out the weak, and Flash is one VERY weak man...both mentally, and now PHYSICALLY as well...but look at me! I'm strong in EVERY way imaginable! I'm healthy! But most of all, I'm UNSTOPPABLE. Nobody can touch me! And if they try, I'll put them on the shelf, too! Now that we're aware that Flash isn't showing up...ring announcer, referee...you both have a different job. One of you raises my hand as the victor via FORFEIT…-boos- and the other tells it to the world! -Madden looks unsure- Do it! I'm here, Flash isn't! That means I WIN!

-The referee comes over as raises Shining Armor's hand, as he earns a huge smirk across his face-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...your winner by a forfeit...Shining Armor. -Shining cheers for himself as the crowd boos even more-

Ahuizotl: Ridiculous...he didn't do a damn thing!

Whooves: Except injure his opponent. In that regard, congratulations to Shining Armor, the world's biggest d-

Shining: So let Flash's swan song be a lesson to ANYBODY in the back that thinks I'm kidding around when I say that I…-on the titantron, the camera cuts to the parking lot as Shining continues to talk. A taxi cab rolls up to the arena- am the very best that this company has to offe-... -Shining ceases talking, looking at the titantron in both confusion and anger-

Whooves: The hell? Who is this interrupting Shining Armor?

-The door opens, the fans unloading the arena with cheers as Flash Sentry steps out, looking as deranged as ever-

Ahuizotl: OH MY GOD! IT'S FLASH SENTRY!

-Flash looks around the parking lot before walking with speed and purpose into the arena. The camera continues to follow Flash as he ventures around the arena. Shining, meanwhile has his hands on his head-

Shining: He's not here! There's no way! That's PHOTOSHOPPED!

-Flash suddenly finds the curtain. His music plays as he walks through it, Shining Armor and the fans losing their shit, both in different ways as Flash Sentry appears on the ramp-

Whooves: He's not photoshopped! That's Flash Sentry in the FLESH!

Ahuizotl: He might not be cleared by doctors, but he still decided he could at least make an appearance!

-Flash looks around at the crowd with a crazy look in his eye, walking down the ramp quickly before suddenly sprinting to the ring, Shining preparing himself-

Ahuizotl: Here he COOOOMES!

-Flash enters the ring, running at Shining and dodging his attack with the microphone. After bouncing off the ropes he tackles Shining with a running Crossbody, planting punch after punch on top of Shining. Shining soon pushes Flash away from him, causing him to get knocked into the ropes. Flash quickly recovers in time to pull down the top rope as Shining comes running at him, sending Shining collapsing to the floor-

Ahuizotl: And out goes Shining! Flash may have a concussion, but that doesn't mean he's entirely unable to kick some ass!

-Flash stands in the middle of the ring, contemplating if he she do any other damage-

Crowd: FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

-Flash grins at them, nodding his head as runs off the ropes-

Whooves: Oh no….we know you want to kill the man but you're gonna wind up killing yourself!

Ahuizotl: He doesn't care! He doesn't care at AAAAALL-

-Flash is about to soar out of the ring, but Shining moves out of the ring, leaving Flash to stop in his tracks. Shining jumps over the barricade, running as fast as he can through the crowd to escape his own menace-

Ahuizotl: And Shining...getting out of dodge as quick as he can.

Whooves: I want to see him get his comeuppance, but not at the price of Flash's health! Bide your time, Flash...you'll get your chance.

-Flash holds his head as he circles the ring, disappointed he couldn't get more of Shining. His music plays as the crowd cheers in admiration of Flash's brave trek out to the ring, despite his condition-

Ahuizotl: Mark my words...there is going to be a time, very soon, where Shining Armor is going to regret ever turning his back on his former best friend, Flash Sentry. And when that time comes, all of us, ESPECIALLY Flash...is going to revel in it!

-A promo for the Queen of the Scene tournament, which begins in June airs-

-The theme song of Lyra and Bon Bon plays, signifying the arrival of our next match-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest, is scheduleeeed fooor ONE FALLLL! Making their way to the ring, at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 265 POOOUUUNDS...LYYYYYRAAAA..AAAAAND BON BOOOON!

-The crowd cheers as their favorite lesbian lovers make their way down to the ring, holding hands as they use their other hands to slap the fans'-

Whooves: They love the same sex relationships here in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: Well, this is the only relationship of that kind around here, and that makes it even more special...these girls aren't only fighting for their love...they're fighting for redemption.

Whooves: That is true. If it wasn't for Amay Wythyst and her two esteemed followers, who distracted Lyra and Bon Bon in their two out of three falls match with then Chick Combo champions Turf and Silver Spoon, these young ladies could be the champions right now!

Ahuizotl: They had such great momentum going for them, but once Amay and her "family" showed up, it seemed like Lyra and Bon Bon's careers….kind of halted I suppose.

Whooves: It's almost like Amay got in their head. Every match either of them were in, the Wythyst Family were lurking around, waiting for a moment to strike more fear into the hearts of Lyra and Bon Bon.

Ahuizotl: Well, it's strange, because I don't think Lyra and Bon Bon were ever AFRAID of the Wythyst Family, I just think they were caught off guard.

Whooves: Well, afraid or not, Lyra and Bon Bon caught the Wythyst's off guard this past Monday, when they countered their initial attack, even planting the matriarch, Amay, into the floor with a Candy Wrapper!

Ahuizotl: Amay and Harper and Rowan have certainly brought the best out of Lyra and Bon Bon. We've never seen them this focused before!

Whooves: They aren't going to be stepping stones or launching pads for these weirdos. And yes, they ARE weirdos!

-Lyra and Bon Bon climb onto the apron, setting up for their usual entrance. As they begin shaking their butts, CREEPY PIANO KEYS sound off-

*DEH!*

Whooves: -as the fans erupt into cheers- Oh bollocks….

-On the titantron we see a lantern being lit by the one and only Amay Wythyst. As the light gets brighter, Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan in her eerie sheep mask appear beside her. Amay looks at the camera with a certain twinkle in her eyes-

Amay: ….We're here….-she blows out the lantern, as her and her family's theme song begins to play. The camera quickly shows the audience, many of them holding up their cellphones with their flashlight feature turned on.

-Out from the backstage area, Amay Wythyst walks out, lantern in hand as Ericka Rowan is barely shown behind her. Lucy Harper is even less noticeable on the other side of Amay.

Sooner or later, after the creepy and foreboding walk down the ramp, Amay sits in her rocking chair, looking on at the ring, rocking a few times before holding onto the bottom of the lantern and blowing it out, the lights immediately coming back on. The fans cheer at the spectacle as Rowan and Harper are already in the ring, standing side by side. Bon Bon and Lyra are outside the ring, safe for now-

Ahuizotl: So as Amay Wythyst looks on from her patented rocking chair...her family members...Ericka Rowan, and Lucy Harper, are set to wrestler their first match here in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation.

-Harper backs Rowan into their corner, which gives Rowan the signal to exit the ring, taking off her sheep mask and placing it on the steel stairs-

Whooves: It'll be interesting to see what these two will bring to the table. We know next to nothing about them besides the fact that they are devoted followers of Amay Wythyst.

Ahuizotl: And that they are bigger than the average woman...compared to the common female wrestlers here in the EWF, Harper and Rowan are GIANTS. I'd guess they weigh a combined total of 380 or so pounds...that's a lot bigger than the average female team, folks.

Whooves: All we've seen them do since arriving on the scene is follow Amay's orders, which includes taking out Twist on their very first night, and punishing Lyra and Bon Bon on multiple occasions.

Ahuizotl: And they seem to be pretty good at that...there's a reason why we haven't seen Twist in about a month. We're going to find out tonight what Amay has taught these two about the squared circle, though…

-Bon Bon climbs up the steps, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend as she enters the ring. As she is stepping through the ropes, the bell is rung, and Lucy Harper runs over and kicks her in the gut, immediately pounding on her into the corner and then continuing to lash out at her back-

Match 10: Lyra & Bon Bon vs Ericka Rowan & Lucy Harper w/ Amay Wythyst

-10 seconds into the match and Lucy Harper is now throwing fierce right hands at Bon Bon, rattling her in the corner as she quickly gains the upper hand, loud smacks against Bon Bon's jaw being heard, making the crowd go "OHHH!"-

Whooves: These Wythysts sure don't play around...if they stay this dominate throughout, I don't think this is lasting too long!

-3 minutes later-

-Just as Bon Bon gets a little bit of momentum, Erick Rowan, who is now in the match RUNS OVER HER (figuratively speaking) with a massive shoulder block-

Ahuizotl: OHHHHH! Like a freight train! All the wind just got knocked out of Bon Bon!

-Rowan goes for an early pin, which Lyra breaks up by dropping an elbow across Rowan's back. She then begins headbutting the back of her head as Harper rushes the ring, snatching Lyra by the hair and kneeing her hard a few times before throwing her out through the middle rope-

Ahuizotl: And I thought that right there was very interesting: The headbutts delivered by Lyra. You wouldn't expect something like that out of her.

Whooves: Well, these Wythyst Family members act like...like caged ANIMALS! To combat them, you're going to have to fight just the same. Great strategy! It didn't last long, but Lyra has the right idea.

-Rowan is now back up, as she claws at the face of Bon Bon while the referee is admonishing Lyra on the outside. Harper walks around the ring in a daze, as Rowan DRAGS Bon Bon over to her corner BY HER CHIN-

Whooves: SEE? See? They're SAVAGES!

Ahuizotl: How the hell can you beat somebody that manhan-...I guess WOMANhandles in that case...you like that!

-Harper exits the ring as the referee begins his 5 count. Rowan backs up into Lyra's corner-

Harper: -while on the apron- Yeah, yeah, yeah...YEAH! -Rowan launches all her weight into Bon Bon's sternum as she crashes into her corner with a running bodyblock, Harper slapping the back of Rowan immediately on the impact-

Ahuizotl: OHHH! That's about 200 or so pounds being rammed into Bon Bon's chest….not good...not good AT ALL.

-5 minutes later-

-STILL in the match, Bon Bon moves out of the way as Rowan runs off the ropes and attempts to crush her with a Big Splash. Rowan lays on the mat in a heap as she holds her stomach, Bon Bon beginning the long crawl over to Lyra-

Whooves: Bon Bon NEEDS to tag out of this match! She NEEDS to! She's taken so much abuse from these two BRUTES Harper and Rowan!

-Just as Rowan collects her bearings, Bon Bon LEAPS out at Lyra's hand, making contact with it as the crowd replies in joy-

Ahuizotl: Sheeeee MAKES THE TAG! HERE COMES LYRA!

-Rowan tries to barrel through her like she's been done to Bon Bon all match, but Lyra counters by sending her shoulder through the middle rope. It knocks into Rowan's chest and renders her groggy. Lyra then flips herself over the top rope and Rowan's back, picking up the larger than average women and PLANTING her into the mat with a German suplex!-

*1….2….-Rowan kicks out at two and a half-

Ahuizotl: What INCREDIBLE strength by Lyra! I hate to keep repeating myself, but Rowan weighs probably 80 pounds MORE than her!

-4 minutes later-

-Lyra goes for the Corgscrew Neckbreaker, but Harper pushes her away and nails her with a huge Big Boot when she rebounds off the ropes, the crowd once again going "OHHH!"-

Ahuizotl: It's like every move Harper and Rowan make is high impact!

Whooves: It's like a miniature car wreck each time...that's not going to go over well on Lyra and Bon Bon's bodies…

-Harper goes for a cover, Bon Bon breaking it up in time. Rowan comes charging at her, but Bon Bon is prepared, catching her in the knee with both of her feet, Rowan's head being propelled into the middle turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: They've got the Wythyst Family reeling! I can't believe this!

-Harper comes from behind and dumps Bon Bon over the top rope. She turns around and is caught in the head with a Pelé Kick (otherwise known as a Backflip Kick) from Lyra, sending her to the mat. Lyra takes a glance at the groggy Harper, and takes the opportunity to run the ropes for even bigger damage. As she bounces off the ropes, however, Harper recovers and spins herself around, connecting with a MASSIVE Discus Clothesline, the crowd popping huge as Lyra falls to the mat limp-

Whooves: HOLY CLOTHESLINE, BATMAN! LUCY HARPER NEARLY TOOK LYRA'S HEAD OFF!

-Harper falls into the cover, gaining the 1...2...3! The crowd cheers as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: How could it not be over?! That's the most devastating clothesline I've ever SEEN!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEERS...THE WYTHYYYYST FAAAAMILYYYYY.

Whooves: And with a glance back at their...I guess you could call her their LEADER, Amay Wythyst, Harper and Rowan have proven they are more than just followers!

-Amay gets up from her rocking chair, holding her arms out as she smiles at the ring as Harper helps Rowan up.

Amay points at Lyra, telling her girls to pick her up. Harper and Rowan do so as Amay climbs up the stairs-

Whooves: And the unsettling Amay Wythyst...who has this...hypnotic control over Harper and Rowan…

Ahuizotl: That...or it may be a matter of free-will by Harper and Rowan...we just don't know. We don't even know what this woman Amay Wythyst's goals are...her ambitions!

-Amay enters the ring, walking up to Lyra-

Amay: This is not your fault, man! -she says with a smile as she outstretches her arms- This is NOT your fault!

-Amay looks to be getting ready to grab ahold of Lyra until Bon Bon enters the ring, knocking back Harper and Rowan, who drop Lyra to the mat in response. Bon Bon turns around and is met with a wicked right hand from Amay whichs drops her to her knees-

Whooves: She was just trying to save her lover! But now Bon Bon is going to be the one to feel the sting…

-Amay picks up Bon Bon, bending her over and cradling her head with one arm, planting a kiss on her forehead before driving her face into the mat with that unnamed Swinging reverse STO, her fedora getting knocked off her head as a result of the impact.

Amay looks behind her, an excited look spread across her face. She then stands up, expressionless, picking up her hat and placing it back on her head. Harper and Rowan stand over the bodies of Lyra and Bon Bon. They drag them both into the middle of the ring, placing Lyra on top of her fallen lover as Amay drops to her knees, stretching out her arms again-

Amay: FOLLOW...THE BUUUUZZAAAAARDS! -she begins cackling as Rowan looks down at her leader. Harper meanwhile looks off into the distance-

Ahuizotl: The EWF...especially Monday Night Lunacy should be on high alert...because not only can this whack-job wrestle...but so can her disciples….

*DEH!*

-We head to Twilight Sparkle's locker room, where Twilight is talking to her little brother, Spike on Skype-

Twilight: -as she is warming up- I'm really glad you've listened to me and haven't shown up to work, Spike. -she looks at her laptop and smiles- It means a lot that you aren't being so stubborn for once.

Spike: -chuckles- Very funny, Twilight. Well, it's just like you said, Fluttershy and Lightning have got your back. -frowns- You don't….need ME anymore…

Twilight: Awww! That's not true, Spike! You'll always be my favorite little guy. -smiles sweetly- Besides, I'd be lost in that ring if I didn't get to hear your voice before my match!

Spike: -blushes- Aww, shucks...you know, you never were this sentimental until you started wrestling…

Twilight: Hmm...I guess amongst all the violence and hatred of competition, I sometimes need a little reminder of what I'm fighting for.

Spike: M-me? You're fighting for me?

Twilight: -nods- Mhm! You and the fans. You both give me strength, and your big sister is going to be as strong as she can be!

Spike: -grins- I know you will, Twilight! You're the strongest person I know! -Twilight giggles- Good luck!

Twilight: Thanks, Spike. I'll be home later tonight.

Spike: I'll be watching you take The Sword DOWN. See ya!

-Twilight exits out of Skype, closing her laptop and turning around to find her partners, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy-

Lightning Dust: Your little bro's got the right idea….The Sword is about to get its blade BENT.

-Twilight puts her arms around her friend's shoulders, all three walking out of the locker room with determined smiles on their faces-

Whooves: A sweet moment between Twilight and her little brother, but what is next to come is anything but sweet...her and the Chick Combo champions, are about to head into WAR with the three women...known collectively...as The Sword.

Ahuizotl: Two pay per views ago at Retribution, The Sword made their debut in the EWF, showing signs of an alliance with general manager Luna and her brigade. They cost Lightning Dust and Twilight Sparkle their chance at a fair match.

Whooves: And they did the same the month after at Final Reckoning, as well as in the weeks leading up to this match, attacking their opponents tonight, as well as unsuspecting victims like Cadance and Rarity...all in the name of banning injustice from the EWF…

Ahuizotl: Well it looks like The Sword never takes off their rose colored glasses, because either they're delusional, or their idea of what justice really is….is JADED.

Whooves: Nonetheless, in their two months since arriving on the scene here in the EWF, The Sword has collectively changed the landscape of our business...as we see it…

-We get a promo package hyping up this match, containing The Sword's various attacks, such as in their debut, at Final Reckoning, and leading up to Frontline when they demolished Rarity and Cadance. We also take a look at their opponents: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Lightning Dust, who dare to stop The Sword from making anymore of an impact-

Madden: The following SIX WOMAN TAAAG TEEEAM MAAAATCH, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! -the crowd cheers vividly, this being one of the most anticipated matches of the night-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my he-eaad….* -the crowd cheers as the first entrance of the competitors in this match takes place-

Madden: Making her way to the ring...FIRST! From LONEYVILLE, weighing in at 122 POOOOUNDS...TWIIIIIILIIIIIIGHT...SPAAAARKLEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: It was not too long ago that Twilight Sparkle was the Eternal Women's champion...she had two defenses of that title, and BOTH were plagued by interference...from none other than The Sword.

Whooves: And with those interferences, came supreme DOUBT. Many people, including one of Twilight's own partners, Lightning Dust, thought that Twilight, in a partnership with Luna, had hired The Sword to make sure that she walked out of as many pay per views as she could with her championship in tow.

Ahuizotl: But Twilight isn't that kind of person! She has a little thing called INTEGRITY, something that The Sword seems to be severely LACKING. Tonight, Twilight looks to rectify those title defenses that darkened her reputation…

-Twilight stops in the middle of the ramp, looking back and awaiting her partners-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -The cheers gain in volume as Twilight claps-

Madden: Aaaaand HER PARTNERS! First, from CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 119 POOOUNDS! She, is ONE HALF..of the CHICK..COMBOOOO CHAAAMPIIIIOOOONS...LLIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIING...DUST!

Whooves: Lightning Dust was involved in those battles with Twilight, and The Sword's involvement turned her bitter towards her former rival.

Ahuizotl: Her and Twilight were forced to team up in an attempt to take out The Sword, but they underestimated the true power of the newcomers. Now they stand together, united at last, no bad blood between the two….all because of a common enemy…

Whooves: Respect, as well. There's no doubt these two respect each other. And much of that respect, is a result of guess who? The Sword. If there's one good thing to come out of them showing up here and causing mayhem, it's that these two tremendous athletes are now on the same page, and that isn't good for the 3 upstarts…

-Lightning Dust high fives Twilight as they stand side by side, Lightning's new title belt glistening across her wait. The fans are already chanting "Yay" before their tag team partner's music even hits-

*You're toooooo SHY, SHY-hush, hush, eye to eyeeee* -The cheers get as loud as they have been all night-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR PARTNER! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS! She is, the OTHER HALF, of the CHICK..COMBOOOOOO CHAMPIOOOONS….FLLLLLLLLLUUUUTTERSHYYYYYY!

Whooves: Ah, sweet Fluttershy...it's been wonderful to see how much she has blossomed since leaving Sublime. The gal's one of the most loved superstars in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: That's for certain, and being targeted by The Sword over the past month surely has had something to do with it. It's not just that the fans feel sorry for Fluttershy, but rather they respect the fact that she stepped up to the plate when The Sword hurt her best friend, Rarity.

Whooves: And that's the kind of girl Fluttershy is. She's a natural introvert, but she will assert herself if you mess around with her friends. The Sword crossed the line when they took Rarity out! Fluttershy would have been more hesitant to fight had it been her that The Sword was messing around with, but they went for Rarity, and now Fluttershy is looking to avenge her!

-Twilight and Lightning smile as Fluttershy makes her way down the ramp. All three partners nod at one another, Twilight and Lightning making their way to the ring as Fluttershy throws her index fingers into the air, reciting her standard word as she jumps down the rest of the ramp sideways-

Fluttershy: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! -the crowd continues to Yay. Fluttershy climbs up the steps, and stands on the top rope, leading the crowd in a Yay chant that could last the entire night-

Whooves: She's got them in the palm of her hand...this is a sight to behold!

Ahuizotl: I'd just like to add one thing...it's not only her friends, Rarity, Twilight, and Lightning that give her the strength to fight...it's these FANS as well! Their admiration, their cheers, it drives Fluttershy! It makes her want to do the unthinkable! She THRIVES off of the fans' excitement...she YEARNS for it!

Whooves: I 100 percent agree with you. It's a bit weird, because anti-social people usually don't take too kindly to being the center of attention...but Fluttershy has taken to these people so well over the past few months. She's grown more than we could've EVER imagined!

Ahuizotl: And, as you may have noticed, at the beginning, she wanted the fans to "Yay" quietly...well, week after week, the chants have gotten louder and LOUDER, and Fluttershy doesn't seem to mind it one bit!

-As Fluttershy stands on the top rope, we see her look up in the V.I.P. Section up in the balcony, where her friend Rarity is seated, clapping and cheering for her. Fluttershy and Lightning hold their title belts in the air side by side, the crowd cheering as Twilight warms up a bit. Fluttershy and Lightning hand their championship belts to the referee, who disposes of them as the theme music stops. The united front against The Sword stands together, awaiting the arrival of their opponents-

Whooves: The Sword is playing mind games...I don't think it will work against these three particular women…

-We hear the crackling of a walkie talkie-

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA..SWORD*

-The walkie talkie reception ends as very powerful drums and a sick guitar riff kick in. We get a shot of Lightning, Twilight, and Fluttershy looking around the arena for their opponents, the cameras following their multiple gazes. Not long after, The Sword is seen piling down a flight of stairs, Drollins leading the pack, Ditzbrose behind her, and Reigns in the rear-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 395 POOOUNDS….Rosely Reigns...Beth Drollins...and Diane Ditzbroosee...THE SWOOOORD!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose travel down one flight of the stairs, fans desperately putting their hands in their direction to try to make contact with them, with the two ignore. Reigns, traveling down another flight of stairs completely slaps the hands away-

Ahuizotl: Clad from head to toe in Flak jackets and black army boots and black cargo pants, The Sword is ready to move up...to THE FRONTLINE.

Whooves: Beth Drollins leading the charge, but there seems to be no leader amongst these three rough individuals. They're all equals...all fighting for a common cause, which they say is to rid the EWF of all injustice.

Ahuizotl: This is also their first ever match in the EWF. They've built themselves up a lot over the past few months, and now it's time to see if they can deliver!

-Drollins hops over the barricade, followed by Ditzbrose and Reigns on the other side. As their feet hit the floor, their opponents are already outside the ring taking the fight to them-

Whooves: And the brawl..IS ON!

-The referee decides to ring the bell, thinking he can't get control of the match right now, so he'll just let them all fight-

Match 11: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Lightning Dust

-Fluttershy throws Drollins into the barricade as Reigns is sent OVER another barricade by Twilight. Ditzbrose and Lightning are trading fists as Fluttershy picks Drollins up and begins kicking at her ribs. Meanwhile, Reigns is back over the barricade, blocking a steel step attempt by Twilight and ramming her head into the steps herself.

Reigns knocks Twilight down to the mat with a flurry of punches. Drollins tries to accomplish the same, but Fluttershy rams her back into the apron. Inside the ring are Lightning and Ditzbrose, but the match can't begin because not all parties involved have separated and made their way to their own corners.

Nonetheless, Ditzbrose backs Lightning into a corner and potshots Lightning in the ribs on both sides of her stomach with both hands. Outside the ring, Fluttershy is thrown HARD into the barricade by Beth Drollins as Ditzbrose punches Lightning in the temple, trying to disorient her early. Ditzbrose then rears back, chopping Lightning in her chest, leaving a loud smack to resonate throughout the arena.

The chops hurt, but Lightning is able to hold the pain back. Ditzbrose looks a little perplexed as she chops at Lightning two more times, before Lightning fires back with a chop of her own, knocking Ditzbrose down to the mat. Ditzbrose quickly gets up and is sent to the mat again with another. Unconventionally, Lightning tries to go for a rare power move, which doesn't work as Ditzbrose lands on her feet and quickly goes to work on Lightning's legs, kicking away at them. This get Lightning on her knees, and gives Ditzbrose the opportunity to elbow her in the back of the head until she's done flat on the mat.

Ditzbrose bounces off the ropes, but Lightning springs to her feet and hooks Ditzbrose's neck, running around the ring with her and planting her feet on the middle rope before twisting herself in midair and PLANTING Ditzbrose with a bulldog!-

Ahuizotl: This match is exactly what we expected it to be, a WAR!

Whooves: And it hasn't even started yet! If this is a sample of what we're going to get, though….then WHOA-HOOOO-HOOOO I'm ordering seconds!

-From behind, Lightning is jumped on by Drollins, who kicks at her shoulder. Reigns also enters the ring, clubbing Lightning in the back-

Ahuizotl: And this is where The Sword excels...this pack of dog mentality!

-All three members of The Sword surround Lightning Dust, punishing her the same amount. From behind them, Fluttershy jumps off the top rope, knocking both Reigns and Ditzbrose to the mat with a Front Dropkick to the back of their heads. Twilight then comes into the ring and clotheslines Reigns outside to the floor. Lightning comes running at Twilight, the two engaging in teamwork as Twilight vaults Lightning over the top rope, Lightning flipping herself in mid-air as she knocks into the powerhouse Reigns, both of them falling to the mat-

Whooves: Lightning Dust...taking flight, and The Sword's game plan of divide and conquer has fizzled out!

-7 minutes later-

-The Sword has very early on mastered the art of quick tags. Lightning has been abused by tag after tag after tag between the three. Right now Lightning is being stomped on in the corner by Drollins, who then tags in Ditzbrose, who jumps over the top rope and picks up where Drollins left off, stomping repeatedly on Lightning. Ditzbrose then tags in Reigns, who slowly enters the ring and slowly stomps on Lightning, before grabbing onto her head with both hands and CHUCKING her across the ring to the own corner. She tags Ditzbrose back in as Lightning is going through the air.

Ditzbrose runs up to Twilight, who is reaching out for the tag on the apron and knocks her to the floor with a dropkick. When she turns around, she is clocked in the side of the head from an Enziguri by Lightning, who quickly tags in Fluttershy upon hitting the move. The crowd cheers loudly as Fluttershy enters the ring, backing the stunned Ditzbrose into her corner and backing away before running at her with a dropkick. She gets back up and runs away, performing another dropkick as Ditzbrose is now hunched in the corner. After one final dropkick in the corner, Fluttershy lifts Ditzbrose onto the top rope-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...Ditzbrose might be in big TROUBLE!

-Fluttershy wraps her legs around Ditzbrose's neck, sending them both soaring through the air, Ditzbrose landing on her back as Fluttershy lands more safely on her rump-

Whooves: FRANKENSTEINER! We saw one of those earlier, but it was a modified version, with the inflictee having their back turned to the inflictor. This time, the move was hit as it was intended!

-Fluttershy gets to her feet, tagging in Lightning Dust, who climbs up to the top rope. She turns her back to Ditzbrose, and launches herself off with a high-risk Moonsault. She lands on Ditzbrose's ribs, however, and goes for a cover, getting only 2-

-5 minutes later-

-Gaining the upperhand, Drollins places Lightning's face beneath the middle rope, scraping her cheek against the rough rubber before tagging in Ditzbrose, who comes in and hits Lightning with a well-placed kick as she is recovering on the ropes. She then picks her up and folds both her arms over the top rope. She punches Lightning in the gut with both hands before moving to her face, slapping it with one hand and then the other. She then runs off the ropes and launches her feet into Lightning's chest, causing her to kneel as much as she can.

Drollins is then tagged in. She leaps over the top rope and drives a leg across Lightning's head, forcing it into the mat just as she is able to get her arms over the top rope again-

Whooves: What a leg drop by Beth Drollins!

Ahuizotl: She's the high flyer of The Sword, and stuff like that proves it!

-Drollins covers Lightning, but is only able to get a 2 count. She grits her teeth frustratingly before locking Lightning in a rest hold-

-2 minutes later-

-After getting out of the Rear naked choke, Lightning made the hot tag to Twilight, who now has her arms clasped around Drollins' waist. She looks to hit her with a German suplex, but Drollins land on her feet amazingly. When Twilight turns around, she is met with that might as WELL be described as an Enziguri, but unlike Lightning's, Drollins gets more air on it, twisting herself as she kicks the side of Twilight's head, winding up on her back instead of the usual stomach. The crowd OHHHs as she makes the cover, getting only 2 on Twilight-

Ahuizotl: Both of these teams have gained the upper hand time and time again during the course of this match, but neither can seem to put the other team away!

Whooves: I'll admit...The Sword is actually a very impressive trio. They are well thorough in their assault. They aren't just a bunch of thugs like I suspected. But they still need to score the win if they want to further their message!

-3 minutes later-

-Drollins tags herself into the match, spingboarding off the top rope, looking to hit Fluttershy with a flying knee. Fluttershy moves out of the way, but Drollins recovers as she rolls through the impact. She can't avoid the kick to her chest when she gets up, though, which knocks her onto her knees. Fluttershy then kicks at her chest a few more time while Drollins is on her knees before Diane Ditzbrose inserts herself into the match, running at Fluttershy, but Fluttershy drop toe-holds Ditzbrose into the mat, the impact forcing her onto her knees.

Rosely Reigns seems to be the only hope of saving her partners from the incoming kick onslaught. She tries to drop Fluttershy with a Samoan Drop, but Twilight and Lightning enter the ring, kicking Reigns in the gut and planting her with a Double DDT-

Ahuizotl: Wonderful teamwork by Twilight and Lightning saves Fluttershy's hide!

-Off the impact from the DDT, Reigns also winds up on her knees. Coincidentally, all three members of The Sword are now all on their knees, Drollins on the left, Ditzbrose in the middle, and Reigns on the right. Fluttershy stands in front of Drollins, Lightning does the same in front of Ditzbrose, and Twilight takes her place in front of Reigns.

Drollins: NO! NOOOO!

-Twilight, Lightning, and Fluttershy share a nod with each other, before they all three launch vicious kicks into the chest of The Sword, the crowd chanting "Yay" with each successful kick. Drollins, the most flexible of the group's back nearly touches the mat after the force of each kick. Twilight, Lightning, and Fluttershy then switch the members of The Sword they are kicking. Twilight gets a turn with Ditzbrose, Fluttershy moves over to Reigns, and Lightning gets a shot at Drollins. After another switch of kicking partners, they move back to the original member they were kicking.

In anticipation of the final blow, they all three step back a step, the crowd going "OOOOOHHHHH"-

Whooves: Choreographed kicks are the best kind of kicks!

Ahuizotl: Especially when they can get the crowd so into it!

-Twilight, Fluttershy, and Lightning all aim their final kick at the head of their respective Sword member. Twilight and Lightning are successful in kicking Reigns and Ditzbrose, but Drollins, the legal woman along with Fluttershy, ducks the kick, rolling up Fluttershy to the surprise of everybody. You could call her the combo breaker, but that's dumb so don't-

Ahuizotl: OH! OH! Drollins caught Fluttershy! *Fluttershy kicks out at two, sending Drollins into Twilight, who hits her with the Spell Check! The referee soon gets order once again, as Drollins and Fluttershy are left in the ring.

-6 minutes later-

-Chaos has broke out again, as the only member of The Sword in the ring is Drollins, Reigns and Ditzbrose having been taking out outside the ring. Despite this, Drollins still has Twilight in position on the mat. As she stirs, she backs into the corner, running at her when she thinks the time is right. As she hops into the air for the Curb Stomp, Lightning runs over at pushes Drollins away. The push incredibly turns Drollins around, where Fluttershy is waiting. Fluttershy runs out from her corner and places her knee up into the air, catching Drollins in the head with Obedience Training, the crowd going insane-

Ahuizotl: OH JEEZ! OH JEEZ!

Whooves: BLOODY HELL THAT WAS MAGNIFICENT!

Ahuizotl: Beth Drollins was going for that dreaded Curb Stomp, but Lightning was there to play defense, shoving her away…

Whooves: Unfortunately for her, Fluttershy was waiting behind her, poised to strike with Obedience Training, her signature running knee!

-The crowd's chants of "HO-LY SHIT" soon turn into "THIS IS AWE-SOME!" And there's no reason why with action like this-

-Lightning and Fluttershy leave the ring so Twilight can pin Drollins. Somehow, Drollins KICKS OUT just before the three!-

Whooves: Save the Queen! This is too much!

-4 minutes later-

-Order still hasn't been restored since the last time it was destroyed. Speaking of destroyed, Lightning is outside the ring near the timekeeper's area, pummeling on Ditzbrose next to her. Suddenly, Rosely Reigns comes running around the corner at full speed. Lightning looks up, but it's too late to move. With her jaw dropped, Lightning is rammed into the barricade by a bone-jarring Spear from Reigns, the barricade being destroyed in the process!-

Ahuizotl: She's done! Lightning Dust is done!

Whooves: You don't get up from a Spear like THAT!

-More chants of "HO-LY SHIT" break out as Ditzbrose helps Reigns up, causing her to roar as she gets to her feet. Her and Ditzbrose then work together to pile all of the rubble from the barricade onto Lightning Dust, burying her beneath all of it-

Ahuizotl: What a masterful plan by The Sword! Lightning Dust, all things considered, is likely the most annoying of her team when it comes to resiliency in the ring. It would be foolish to not take her out!

Whooves: Well, it took them a while, but The Sword has done it! I honestly don't see Lightning Dust getting up from that!

-Just one minute later, Fluttershy dives through the middle rope to the outside at Reigns, trying to even the playing field by taking her out as well. Reigns, being the strongest of the group, catching Fluttershy in her arms, turning her around and launching her onto the announce table.

Ahuizotl: LOOK OUUUT!

Fluttershy thuds against the announce table, rolling off of it in pain, landing in the commentator's chairs. Reigns pulls her back over the front of the table and drops her on the side. Inside the ring, Twilight's rally is stopped as Ditzbrose plants her face into the mat with a Headlock Driver-

Whooves: Twilight had nobody by her side, and now she's been taken out too….

Ahuizotl: It's not looking good for her or her team...they've all been excommunicated!

Whooves: Fluttershy looks to be the only chance they still have to win this thing…

-Drollins taps Ditzbrose on the shoulder, gesturing to the outside where Reigns is standing over Fluttershy-

Reigns: Get out here! Let's wreck this fool!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose exit the ring as Twilight lays on the mat. They begin beating down Fluttershy even more as Reigns takes apart the announce table for use-

Whooves: Oh no...we know what they're going for…

Ahuizotl: They've done this to Twilight and Lightning, Rarity and Cadance! Fluttershy looks to be next!

Crowd: NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

-Reigns roars again as Ditzbrose and Drollins pick up Fluttershy, hoisting her up onto Reigns' shoulders. They all three are a catalyst, however, as they drive Fluttershy right through the announce table!-

Ahuizotl: URRRRGH they did it! Fluttershy has been broken in two by these three rebels without a cause!

-The camera pans to Rarity up in the V.I.P. section, a mortified look on her face-

Drollins: Who's gonna stop us?! HUH?!

-All three members of The Sword walk away from the carnage, as they look to finish off Twilight, who is indeed the legal combatant of her team, as well as possibly the only hope they have of winning-

-1 minute later-

Crowd: LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: This crowd has come alive for Twilight Sparkle! They want to see her defy the odds, and take down The Sword!

Whooves: Well, she's doing it by herself at this point. I'm not saying it's impossible, but it's certainly going to be the biggest uphill battle of her career…

-Twilight is currently in the ring with Ditzbrose, and she is taking it to her as best she can. Every punch she throws is thrown with the utmost desperation, however. It seems like it's only a matter of time…

We get a shot of Rarity in the luxury seating, and she looks worried, but still hopeful. Twilight backs Ditzbrose into her corner. She runs at her, but Ditzbrose is ready, throwing her over her shoulders where her crotch lands on the turnbuckles. She then tags in Rosely Reigns, as The Sword suddenly devise an idea that is sure to end this match-

Whooves: And it looks like The Sword has Twilight RIGHT where they want her….

-Roman climbs up to the top rope, and hoists Twilight onto her shoulders. The fans become riled up as they realize what is about to happen. Drollins and Ditzbrose stand on the ropes to the sides of Reigns and hold Twilight for leverage-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...they're not going to try this….they're NOT going to do this off the top rope!

Whooves: I think that's EXACTLY how they want to do this! They want to finish off Twilight Sparkle!

-All three members shout "BELIEVE IN THE SWOOOORD" before they all jump off the ropes, planting Twilight into the mat!-

Ahuizotl: OH MY! TRIPLE. TEAM. POWERBOMB!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose stand tall as Reigns hooks the leg of Twilight forcefully-

*1….2…..3!*

Ahuizotl: And The Sword...have WON.

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS….THEEE SWOOOOOORD!

-Drollins pats Reigns on the shoulder as she gets to her feet. Ditzbrose jumps onto the top rope, shouting like crazy-

Ditzbrose: YOU DIDN'T THINK WE WERE LEGIT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF US NOW, HUH?

Whooves: These three young women...Diane Ditzbrose...Beth Drollins...and Rosely Reigns...have just PUNCHED THEIR TICKET...as true superstars, in the EWF. That...was a SPECTACLE. A once in a lifetime match, is what we just saw!

Ahuizotl: It was back and forth and back and forth, filled to the brim with memorable moments -they replay many of them- ...at many points, I didn't know who was going to come out with the victory. But off that triple team powerbomb...that HELLACIOUS triple team powerbomb, Rosely Reigns pinned Twilight, sending...the ULTIMATE message, at the hands of The Sword.

Whooves: That wasn't the only Triple Team Powerbomb handed out by The Sword, though. They also DEMOLISHED our announce table with Fluttershy's body...they just set this thing up an hour ago! And now it's already been excommunicated!

Ahuizotl: The Sword, from bell to bell, set out with one mission in this match: Take out one, and then another, until all three were left alone to pick the bones of whoever was remaining. They weren't too successful with that at first, but then the MASSIVE Spear that destroyed the barricade, disposing of Lightning Dust by toppling the rubble onto her already frail body. And as you said, the Powerbomb through the announce table, which god rid of Fluttershy...and then, Twilight Sparkle, was left on her own.

Whooves: And she tried with all her might, my hats off to Twilight-my hats off to EVERYBODY in this match...but The Sword was undented...they had suffered no casualties. They're all hurt, but they were still standing, and together...they made sure Twilight, Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy...WEREN'T.

-Rarity looks extremely saddened up in the V.I.P. box as the camera pans to the carnage caused by The Sword. Lightning, Fluttershy, Twilight...none have moved a muscle since The Sword exposed of them.

The Sword stand over Twilight's body, each holding their fists out in unison. Ditzbrose has a demented look on her face, Drollins a victorious smirk, and Reigns is emotionless as their fists touch-

Ahuizotl: They're all three different breeds of competitors...but they are united by one message. They all three are young, aggressive, and as we have learned tonight...loaded with potential. If it gives us more epic battles like this one, it's great for us...but for their opponents? The story is different.

Whooves: And there was no chicanery here tonight. No sneak attacks or interference. Just a brawl to see who was more dominant. And we have our answers, in the winners, in their DEBUT...The Sword.

Ahuizotl: Tonight...just like they said they would...they changed the landscape of the EWF yet again! They've made history…..

*Match 12 and 13 happen*

Whooves: And it's been a wonderful night so far, filled with so many twists and turns and unexpected moments.

Ahuizotl: And let's not forget...the action. In my opinion, this has been the greatest pay per view the EWF has had, and it's all thanks to the incredible superstars that have taken part in it!

Whooves: Our next matchup is definitely high up there on the personal scale. It hasn't gone on as long as the Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo saga, but it most certainly has caught the attention of us all.

Ahuizotl: Before we get to it, though, let's go backstage to our broadcast colleague, Silver Shill, who is all set to interview a very...controversial superstar…

-Silver Shill, looked a bit on edge is backstage with his microphone, his guards behind him-

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with the….Eternal Women's champion…-he gulps- Sunset Shimmer…

-The camera pans to Sunset, who has her championship cradled across her shoulder, smiling widely at Silver Shill-

Sunset: Hello, Silver….-she eyes him seductively- Old BUDDY…-she raises her eyebrows as Silver Shill shrinks a bit, his guards puffing out their chests a bit more. Sunset looks at them- You boys are trying to hard….-she giggles- Look, you don't have to be so defensive...I'm just going to have a little conversation with an...old FRIEND…-she rubs the back of Silver's head- ask me a question, baby!

Silver: W-well...tonight will be your first title defense as Eternal Women's champion...a-and it's in a Strap Match with your mortal enemy, Cadance-

Sunset: Now see, that's what I have a bit of a problem with. You know what's funny? This could've all been avoided. Mhm...when I flirted with Shining Armor on that very first episode of Lunacy, I wasn't doing it to upset HER...if you remember, my original target was Twilight Sparkle. And yeah, it was all about mind games...I had no ill intentions of getting Shining in bed. Untiiiil...you know...Flash got boring, and he started thinking for himself too much, and I realized how much of a...of an absolute MAN that Shining Armor is...I mean WHOA. -starts fanning herself- And I decided to...take him. Because I could, and because Cadance didn't deserve a man like him. But now I'm just rambling! The point is, the beating I give Cadance tonight...wasn't supposed to happen...it SHOULDN'T be happening. The fact that Cadance would even agree to this match just proves how unworthy she is many things: love...championships...admiration-those fans...idolize...an IDIOT! Cadance is an IDIOT. She has no chance in this match.

-she eyes Silver sweetly- Silver...do you have any idea...how many idea have been swirling around in my little head, about all the ways I could destroy Cadance...with a leather strap?

Silver: W-well...kn-knowing you...I'm sure you've left nothing to the imagination…

Sunset: Aww...you do know me well! Would you like a sample of what I'm going to do to Cadance toniiight~? -she moves closer, and Silver moves farther away- That's okay...I'm going to slash this strap…-she takes it and bends it back to where it makes a loud smacking sound- across every inch of Cadance's body. I'm going to give her more scars than a burn victim. I'm going to WRAP this strap around her neck, and choke the LIFE out of her...and I'll enjoy it. Not because I'm SICK, not because I'm TWISTED...but because it's exactly...what Cadance...DESERVES...remember the lead pipe, Silver, and all the neat things I did to you with it?

-Silver can only nod his head in fear at the horrible memories-

Sunset: Compared to what I do to Cadance with this strap...it'll be a CAKEWALK….-she perks up, gaining an angelic smile yet again- Anymore questions?

Silver: N-no...that's all I really had.

Sunset: Hmm…-nods- well, it was nice talking to you again! -she walks away, before returning- Oh, and Silver? -she leans in, whispering in his ear- I'll always own you….-there is a long pause, before Sunset gives Silver's cheek a long, drawn out lick. She walks away, leaving Silver in a state of shock, not being able to move-

Madden: The following contest, scheduled for ONE FAAAALL...is...a STRAAAP MATCH! Aaaand, is for the ETERNAL...WOMEEEEEEN'S...CHAAAAAMPIONSHIIIIPPP! -the crowd cheers loudly as Cadance's music hits-

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…*

Madden: Introducing FIRST...from CRYSTALVILLE! Weighing in at 128 POOOOUNDS...CAAAAAADAAANCE!

Ahuizotl: There hasn't been anybody on the EWF roster who has been through more in the short time since this company's inception than that young woman right there….Cadance.

-Cadance walks down the ramp with a leather strap tied to her wrist-

Whooves: From getting her leg injured and having to vacate her spot as the very first Crater Chick champion, to getting the love of her life stolen out from under her nose as she recovered, to coming back and winning the championship all over again, Cadance has truly been put through the wringer over on Lunacy. Lies and deceit, chivalry and adultery. You name it!

Ahuizotl: But she's been strong through it all, only wanting one thing in return...REVENGE. Revenge anyway she can get it. It just so happens that her opponent as something else of value...the Eternal Women's championship.

-Cadance stops at the steel steps, taking her strap and slapping it against the steel, making a loud thud that vibrates in your ear drums-

Whooves: And to get this one last shot at Sunset Shimmer, this one last chance at making her suffer for all the hardships she's put her through, she had to vacate the Crater Chick championship. The championship she had fought so hard to get back after having it ripped away from her!

Ahuizotl: It was an obvious choice if you are Cadance. What's even greater is that she has a toy she can use to cause as much harm to Sunset as she sees fit...a THICK leather strap, that will be tied to her wrist. She can use it to scar the model-like body of the champion...mending her flesh, scarring her tissue-

Whooves: Oh, you haven't hit the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the varying degrees of pain that comes with wielding one of those straps. Let's not forget, Sunset has one as well, and we all know how cunning and crafty that witch is...I'm positive she can, and HAS been coming up with a lot of ways to torture Cadance tonight, en route to retaining her championship.

Ahuizotl: -shivers- I don't even want to KNOW what that woman is thinking….you're right, though. Both of these women are about to endure the most grueling match they've been involved in so far.

-The crowd piles in with chants of "CA-DANCE" as Cadance thwacks the strap against the ring ropes, before rubbing it across the top rope, like a Blacksmith sharpening the blade of a sword-

*And now...it's all over nooow…* -the boos could not be any louder-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 136 POOOOUNDS...she is, the ETERNAL. WOMEEEEN'S CHAAAAMPIOOOON...SUNSEEEEET...SHIIIIMMEEEEEERR!

-Sunset walks out onto the stage, the smuggest look imaginable on her face. She holds the title up in the air proudly as boo after boo makes their way to her ears, though she could care less-

Ahuizotl: It was one month ago that that woman...that vindictive, VILE woman Sunset Shimmer STOLE the Eternal Women's championship, in the main event of Final Reckoning, ruining a fantastic match between Twilight and Lightning Dust, solidifying herself at the most HATED woman in the EWF…

Whooves: You sure it was JUST that? Not all the backstabbing and manipulating and tomfoolery? This woman has ruined countless of lives, most before she even BECAME champion!

Ahuizotl: I agree with that. This match is right up her alley, since she never fights fair anyway.

Whooves: This stipulation is as nasty as Sunset herself. Let's not forget, she has the momentum after pinning Cadance in a 6 person tag on Lunacy this past Monday.

Ahuizotl: I'm sorry, but momentum doesn't mean a DAMN thing when they woman you're facing is mentally unstable and is carrying a large strap to the ring. This match is about SURVIVAL, nothing more than that. Throw wins and losses out the window. The winner of this match is decided solely on which one of these two is more sadistic.

Whooves: It'll be exciting to find out just who that is.

-Sunset slowly enters the ring, smirking at Cadance who is foaming at the mouth to get a chance at whipping Sunset with this strap. Sunset looks at the referee, eyeing him as she takes the strap and gives it a nice, full lick-

Whooves: Ugh….I hate the woman's guts, truly, but I can't help but be excited by that!

Ahuizotl: Got a leather fetish, Dr.?

Whooves: No, but I may after this match. -leans in with a smile-

Sunset: -approaches Cadance, handing the referee her championship. He shows it to the crowd as these two fierce rivals can't look away from one another- I'm going to whip you SENSELESSLY, just like the little whore that you are…

-Rather than respond, Cadance flings the strap into Sunset's chest, causing her smirk to turn into a grimace as she falls to the mat, the crowd popping big-

Crowd: POP HER TI-TTIES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* POP HER TI-TTIES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* POP HER TI-TTIES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Ahaha! That's what happens when you talk too much!

Whooves: Her breasts could be permanently enlarged! This is serious!

Ahuizotl: ….Honestly?

Whooves: Nah, not really, the she devil deserves it. Hit her a couple dozen or more times!

-The referee rings the bell as Sunset looks at Cadance in horror-

Match 14: Eternal Women's championship Strap Match - Cadance vs Sunset Shimmer

Rules: Pinfalls and Submissions only. No Count Outs or Disqualifications.

-Cadance then tries to hit Sunset's legs with the strap, but Sunset folds them away, causing the strap to hit the mat. This gives Sunset the chance to get back at Cadance, which she does, hitting her in her once injured leg with the strap, with makes her back up into the ropes-

Ahuizotl: Oh no! Maybe Cadance should've thought about that more!

Whooves: Her injured leg….with enough damage done to it, Sunset could have this match won. She NEEDS to avoid further injury to her leg!

-Sunset removes the strap from her wrist, walking up and kicking at the back of Cadance's leg, which sends her to the mat. Sunset then exits the ring places the injured leg on the bottom rope. She then wraps the strap the rope, which holds the leg in place, alarming Cadance-

Whooves: Cadance might be done for...I hate to say it, but Sunset has her in a precarious situation!

Ahuizotl: And she can't get out! There's no way she can get out!

-Cadance tries to kick Sunset away with her free foot, but Sunset dodges it. She stays exclusively by the leg she has held hostage, pulling on the rope to apply more pressure, as well as beating on it profusely with her fists-

Ahuizotl: She's relentless! And there's nobody that can stop her! Not even Cadance herself!

-Sunset tugs on Cadance's ankle, pulling and twisting it in all directions, each direction causing Cadance a severe amount of pain. Sunset then gets a chair to provide even MORE punishment. When she's coming back, though, Cadance luckily is able to protrude her free leg in a criss-cross maneuver, smacking the chair into the face of Sunset-

Ahuizotl: OH! Cadance avoids even more damage!

Whooves: But HOW is she going to get out?! Sunset's going to hit her with that chair soon!

-After numerous more attempts to smack the chair into Cadance's leg and failing, Sunset throws the chair down, frustratingly freeing Cadance and taking her strap back. As she goes to pick up she chair she dropped, Cadance uses her strap as a slingshot, slinging the leather into the back of Sunset's head through the middle rope-

Ahuizotl: Haha! That's so cool, but the pain Sunset is feeling surely isn't…

-7 minutes later-

-Cadance now has Sunset in a dangerous situation, her neck placed on the middle rope as she grinds and scrapes the webbing of her leather strap against Cadance's forehead, causing her to bleed a bit as she screams in terror-

Cadance: YOU BIIIIITCH! YOU HAD THIS ALL COMING TO YOU!

Ahuizotl: How POETIC...after all the pain Sunset has caused Cadance, Cadance FINALLY gets to do the same to Sunset!

Whooves: This is a different type of pain, though. Sunset handed out EMOTIONAL pain, while Cadance is dishing out PHYSICAL pain. You be the judge on which one hurts worse. I'd say emotional pain, hands down, but this still has to feel wonderful for Cadance after all this time!

-6 minutes later-

-Sunset lays Cadance into the mat as she hits The Last Sunset! Rather than go for a cover, however, Sunset takes her strap and puts it over Cadance's head. She smiles slyly as she begins dragging her over to the ropes by her neck-

Ahuizotl: Euuugh! What is Sunset looking to do now?

Whooves: Whatever it is, it won't be pretty, and it'll likely make Cadance less pretty.

-Sunset places Cadance out of the ring, where her feet are dangling above the floor. She then wraps the rest of the strap around the top rope, and begins furiously tugging on the strap, Cadance awaking and beginning to gag and cough-

Whooves: AH! SHE'S TRYING TO BLOODY STRANGLE HER!

-The crowd boos at the violent act, as Sunset cackles, continuing to mercilessly pull on the strap, as Cadance's face begins to turn red-

Crowd: CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE! CA-DANCE!

Sunset: DIIIIIEEE! DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! URGGGGHHH! -Sunset begins straining herself as she pulls as hard as she can. Cadance tries to get her fingers in the strap to relieve the pressure, but she is stopped as Snips and Snails run down the ring to a majority of boos-

Whooves: Get those bozos the hell out of here! They have no reason to be out here!

Ahuizotl: It's no disqualification, but you're right! This has bad written ALL over it!

-Snips and Snails snatch Cadance's fingers out of the strap. They each take one of her arms and place it behind her back, giving her no hope of breathing. Sunset laughs maniacally as Cadance begins to slip into unconsciousness-

Ahuizotl: No….LET HER GO! THIS IS SICK!

-Cadance's fighting soon stops, the crowd booing majorly as all her limbs go limp. Sunset lets go of the strap, Snips and Snails moving aside as Cadance's form simply dangles from the top rope, her eyes closed-

Whooves: I've….I've never seen such a VILE, DESPICABLE move! What the hell is wrong with Sunset Shimmer?

Ahuizotl: She's been handed everything, and she's backed by some of the most powerful people in the company...she thinks she can do ANYTHING she wants. THAT'S what is wrong with the woman!

-Sunset leans over the top rope, patting Snips and Snails on the head-

Sunset: Good job, boys~ now...go get those steel steps, and bring them into the ring.

Snips and Snails: Yes, Sunset! -the two run off to acquire the steel steps-

-Sunset looks over at Cadance's blank face, grinning deviously. She dabs her index finger at her forehead, taking some of her blood. She traces a bloody heart on Cadance's forehead-

Whooves: That's….that's not NORMAL... this woman has serious mental problems!

Ahuizotl: I've gotten used to stuff like this when it comes to Sunset. This is nothing compared to other stuff she's done in the past….it's still quite disturbing, though…

Crowd: YOU ARE FUCKED UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE FUCKED UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE FUCKED UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Sunset unties Cadance from the top rope, dragging her body back into the ring as Snips and Snails together set the steps in the ring. Sunset places Cadance's stomach on top of the steps. Snips holds up the steps a few inches above the mat so Sunset can wrap the leather strap around Cadance's arm, tying them to the mat. Everyone in the arena is silent, making the only sound heard the strap hitting against Cadance's back. You can visibly see many people in the audience cringe-

Whooves: AGGGGHH! I can't watch this either! STOP!

-Sunset pauses after each whip to the back, trying to whip harder each time. Cadance shows no reaction as her back is slashed at-

Ahuizotl: She's not even conscious! There's no point to this except to cause as much punishment as you can to a woman who can't even feel it!

Whooves: That's the only good thing about this. Cadance isn't experiencing the pain that comes with this vicious assault!

-Sunset brings the strap back and then cracks it against Cadance's back for a good minute, leaving massive velts, scars, and a line of blood pouring out as a result of the abuse. Sunset finally throws the strap down-

Ahuizotl: Finally! Just end it! This has been too much!

-Sunset turns the steel steps over, the added leverage of the steel steps placing Cadance's shoulders against the mat. Sunset gets on her knees, placing a lone finger on the tip of the bottom of the steps. The referee shakes his head, and dejectedly makes the three count. The crowd's boos heighten as Sunset gets to her feet, wiping blood out of her eyes and demanding the referee raises her hand-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER...and STIIIILL...ETERNAL. WOMEEEEN'S CHAMPIOOOOON...SUUUUNSEEEET...SHIIIIMMERRR!

Whooves: This night has been full of depressing moments. Scootaloo getting tied to the ropes and being mercilessly WHIPPED with a kendo stick, Ace and Zack Ryder's championship celebration being cut short after a ruthless attack, and now THIS….I've never seen somebody so maliciously target another wrestler in my life the way that Sunset did so tonight.

Ahuizotl: And there was no waste in motion...it was punishment, and then you could tell Sunset already knew what she was going to do next to cause MORE punishment. Cadance got her licks in, but overall, Sunset Shimmer was completely dominate here tonight at Frontline.

-Snips hands Sunset her title, which she graciously takes, before Snips and Snails raise her hands in victory. A horde of referees come down to the ring to tend to Cadance, flipping over the steel steps gently and cutting the strap off so they can help her as quick as possible. Sunset and her henchmen turn around, staring down at the broken and decrepit body of Cadance. The referees back them off-

Whooves: Get that madwoman out of there! She's done enough!

Ahuizotl: Cadance's throat, her trachea might be CRUSHED after being choked with that ring rope….

Whooves: This was Cadance's perfect time to get her much-anticipated revenge of Sunset Shimmer. But Sunset, as we've said, is too devious for this match to not work in her advantage.

Ahuizotl: Had this been a regular one on one matchup, I believe Cadance may have walked out with the Eternal Women's championship. The strap match allowed Sunset to create all kinds of horrible setups to abuse Cadance with.

Whooves: Cadance will perhaps NEVER be the same again after this match tonight…

-Sunset leaves the ring with Snips and Snails, who are looking back in awe and a bit of fear at the state Sunset had left Cadance in-

Sunset: -smirks- See, boys? That's what happens when you get on the bad side of the most powerful champion in the EWF...you just remember that…-she winks before continuing to head backstage. We get a lasting shot of Cadance being piled onto a stretcher before she is wheeled backstage, her eyes yet to open-

Ahuizotl: Well, as you've said, this has been a very devastating night for some superstars. But it's been an incredibly exciting time, as well. With that in mind, Lunacy is about to bring you its final battle of the night.

Whooves: This is very historic...for the past 3 pay per views, Lunacy's main event has featured WOMEN talent. That changes tonight, as Lunacy's main event is for the Carnage championship, as the egotistical Rumble, puts his championship on the line against the soft-spoken workhorse Giz Hero.

Ahuizotl: I'll be the first to say, it's been incredible to see the metamorphosis of Giz since his return this past month. He was so devoted to his training that he gained an insane amount of strength.

Whooves: He got this title shot because he beat Rumble in NINE SECONDS. If THAT isn't worthy of a title shot, then I'm not sure what is! He's bodyslammed the monstrous Bulk Biceps, and it seems he's even found himself a love interest...his career is definitely on the rise.

Ahuizotl: And tonight could be the ultimate rise, as Giz looks to become only the second ever Carnage champion. But first, the love interest is very interesting to me...it's one of Rumble's babysitters, Flitter. A girl he has depended on just about all his life. A girl who has been their for him, and even followed him to the EWF.

Whooves: Their relationship's been pretty rocky lately, as it seems like Flitter is constantly undermined by Rumble's whining. He treats her like a child, when in reality, Flitter sees HIM as the child.

Ahuizotl: Rumble claims to be "protecting" Flitter, as she has caught the eye of his opponent, Giz Hero. It's a very strange turn of events.

Whooves: If you ask me, Rumble's downright jealous. That title isn't enough for him! He doesn't want Flitter looking at anybody else but HIM….which is ridiculous! The girl's grown up! And Giz has, well...upgraded.

Ahuizotl: Say what you will about it...it could be a ploy by Flitter to keep the title on Rumble, or it could be legit romantic intentions. Regardless, Giz and Flitter had their first date this past Tuesday, so naturally we wanted a front row seat to it. We sent our cameraman out there to document it. We will show the footage tomorrow night on Lunacy.

Whooves: Let's just say, it doesn't end well...and that further proves my point...Rumble is JEALOUS of all this attention Giz is getting...not only from Flitter, but from the fans!

Ahuizotl: Imagine how much more attention he'll get if he wins the Carnage championship here tonight at Frontline….with that, here's Madden for the introductions!

Madden: The following contest...scheduled for ONE FAAALL! Is, for the CARNAAAAGE...CHAAAMPIONSHIIIIIP!

-Sounds of clamoring and chatter, along with the sound effect of cameras snapping are played over the speakers. Amidst the commotion, one lone female paparazzi goer says "Look over here!" A male one says "Lookin' good, Rumble!" Finally, another guy shouts-

"Look! Look everyone, it's RUMBLE!"

-New theme music, sung by Rumble himself gets to play as we see Rumble's tassled-up boots walk across the ramp. The beat climaxes and the lyrics begin as the camera pans up to his duck-face, Rumble unveiling a brand new selfie stick in his hands rather than his iPhone-

"Is it my eyes...when you look at me? They are so gorgeous, they'll set you free!"

Ahuizotl: You cannot deny, jealous or not, that this young man is extremely talented.

Whooves: He's even singing his own theme song! Not very well, mind you, but he certainly thinks highly of himself!

Madden: Introducing FIRST...making his seasonal residence in CAMPO GRANDE, BRAZIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOUNDS...RrrrrrrrrRUUUUUMBLLLLLLLE!

-Quite a few fans cheer as Rumble makes his way down the ring, snapping selfies with his selfie stick, a live feed from the stick being shown on the titantron-

Ahuizotl: A selfie stick is definitely a more formidable weapon than an iPhone...one of those feathers could make you sneeze!

Whooves: That is truly a man's greatest weakness...a sneeze. You're a riot!

-Rumble poses on the apron before entering the ring, taking his title off of his waist and holding it up in the air, looking straight into the camera that isn't his phone and making the faces we've come to expect him to make. He takes off his feathered jacket and sets his selfie stick down as his opponent's music hits-

*Since they wanna know…* -For once, Rumble is out cheered, though only slightly-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 231 POOOOUNDS….GIIIIZ..HEEEEEEROOOOO!

Whooves: This man has undergone an incredible transformation over the past month. His look and moveset have been revamped-

Ahuizotl: As well as his mindset. To make his grandfather Geri proud of him, and be the very best in this business. Winning the Carnage championship, a title held exclusively by Rumble since its inception, would go a long way to making Giz Hero just that.

Whooves: Hopefully he's not thinking about that failed date, or Flitter at ALL. This is a great time in his life, but Giz needs to focus SPECIFICALLY on this championship match.

Ahuizotl: I think he will. He's said since he's returned, his number one focus is BEING focused. He focused on getting better, and look at him! He's in one of the MAIN EVENTS of an EWF pay per view! A month ago we thought he had given up! But now he's made it!

Whooves: I just hope this sudden success doesn't get to his head...he needs to keep his head out of the clouds, and down on the canvas.

-Hero enters the ring, flinging off his hood and doing his patented cannon arm pose, the crowd cheering big. He stands in the corner opposite of Rumble, taking off his robe before placing his feet behind him as he straddles the top rope. Rumble, meanwhile, lounges on the top rope taking more selfies-

Ahuizotl: Rumble obviously isn't taking Giz Hero seriously, despite the fact that he beat him in 9 seconds.

Whooves: We both know Rumble isn't going to admit that he was embarrassed that night. Inside, however, I think he knows that Giz Hero has got his number…

-Giz walks over to Rumble and slaps his selfie stick out of his hands. Rumble grits his teeth, jumping off the top rope and getting in Giz's face-

Rumble: HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

Hero: I'm the guy that's going to take your championship, pretty boy. -smirks-

Rumble: DON'T SMIRK AT ME! DON'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE IN THE SAME RING AS ME!

Hero: -holds up his hands- Alright, alright...I actually agree. -he looks at the ref- Referee...ring the bell so I can fix this unfortunate circumstance…

-The ref shrugs, ringing the bell-

Match 15: Carnage Championship - Giz Hero vs Rumble

Rumble: Good! You're going to get yourself counted out...goo-

-Giz Hero punches Rumble in the jaw before picking him up and tossing him over the ring, much of the crowd cheering-

Whooves: Clever! Very clever.

Hero: There….now we're both not in the same ring!

-Rumble gets up, throwing a mini tantrum as he kicks at the barricade-

Rumble: YOU'RE A JERK! -he puts his hair back into place before running back into the ring-

-8 minutes later-

-Flitter and Cloudchaser have joined the action as ringside since the start of the match, much to Rumble's dismay. Despite this, Giz has paid no attention to either of them, only the match. Flitter lays her head on the apron, looking dreamingly on as Giz wrestles.

Giz bounces off the middle rope, twisting himself in mid air, looking to hit Rumble with an uppercut. Rumble counters by hitting Giz with a dropkick, also in mid-air. The crowd "OHHH"s as Giz Hero falls to the mat shoulder first-

Whooves: What a counter by Rumble! Talk about air-time!

-Rumble hooks Hero's leg, getting only a two. He then turns his attention to Flitter, walking up to the ropes-

Rumble: Cloud! Get her out of here! Take her to the back!

Cloudchaser: -nodding- Come on, Flitter. Let's g-

Flitter: NO! -refuses her sister's hand- You act as if I'm some autistic child! I don't need to be led ANYWHERE, Rumble! I'm a grown woman!

Rumble: St-stop it! I know that! J-just let me concentrate! Your….-smirks- BEAUTY is distracting me...so you have to leave! -points to the entrance-

Flitter: Forget it! Your smooth-talking isn't going to get you out of this one. If you're so GREAT, you should be able to pay attention to the match, and not one of the girls that RAISED YOU. Just remember that before you yell at me again!

Rumble: I'm...I'm so- -Rumble's apology is interrupted as Giz rolls him up-

Ahuizotl: He's got him! HE'S GOT HIM! Oh and Rumble gets the shoulder up!

Whooves: He can't be doing this! He's going to lose his championship if he keeps that up!

-Immediately after the failed pin attempt, Giz is ready to attack. Rumble gets up and turns around right into a discus forearm from Giz-

Whooves: That could be a knockout blow! If he can't get him with the uppercut, the Forearm will do it!

-Giz covers Rumble, but only gets a two count. Flitter pounds on the mat as Cloudchaser looks on intently. She wants her sister to be happy, and that will happen if Giz wins. Truthfully, though, she wants Rumble to retain his title, the loyalty she has to him winning out-

-7 minutes later-

-Giz has Rumble in the corner. He runs at him, and nails him with an Uppercut. Flitter begins clapping excitedly, but before Rumble can fall, he pops Hero in the chin with a Supermodel Kick (basically a superkick with model in front of it) the crowd "OHHHHH"s at the sudden move-

Whooves: Supermodel Kick! Right in the jaw!

-Hero and Rumble both fall to the mat, Giz on his back, and Rumble on his stomach-

Ahuizotl: What a...counter I suppose, by Rumble! And now BOTH men are down!

-The referee begins the 10 count (if you're not a wrestling guru, whenever both competitors in a match are down at the same time, the referee begins a 10 count. If neither of the wrestlers make it to their feet in time, the match is a Draw) the crowd counts along as the referee counts out each number. At the count of 8, Rumble is able to crawl over to Giz's body, putting an arm over his chest, he only gets a 2 count though, as Flitter sighs in relief-

-5 minutes later-

-Rumble looks to finish off Hero with the Beauty Shot, but Hero moves out of the way, the Beauty Shot making contact with the referee-

Ahuizotl: Oh! The referee's down!

Whooves: This could be a blessing in disguise for Rumble...we know he'll do anything to win!

-Hero checks on the referee in shock, but it turns out to be a bad move as Rumble low blows him from behind-

Ahuizotl: Awww! Looks like Giz lost focus for a split second, and it cost him!

-Rumble smirks, exiting the ring and grabbing his title belt. He brings it into the ring, looking to use it-

Ahuizotl: Looks like you were right, Doctor...Rumble doesn't think he can beat Giz Hero, so he's going to resort to underhanded tactics to get the job done!

-Before Rumble can use it, Flitter runs into the ring, blocking his path to Giz-

Flitter: Dammit, Rumble! Put the title down!

Rumble: GET OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS MY CHANCE!

Flitter: No! Put it down and win like a man if you still want my respect after all this!

Rumble: WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?!

Flitter: Heh...the NERVE of you to ask that! For one, he treats me with RESPECT. He doesn't try to control me, he's figured out that I'M A GROWN WOMAN AND I CAN TAKE WHATEVER PATHS I PLEASE!

Rumble: We can talk about this later! -He is backed up into the corner by Flitter- Now MOVE!

-Flitter grabs ahold of the championship, trying to pull it away from Rumble's clutches-

Whooves: We've got a tug of war going on!

Ahuizotl: It's so hard to cheer for Flitter when she's being a hypocrite...she won her match TONIGHT by cheating!

Whooves: True, but she's telling Rumble to win like a MAN, not a woman. Two different things.

-As this struggle over the belt is going on, Giz Hero has gotten up from the attack from behind. He rushes over to the corner, aiming for Rumble clearly, but Rumble places Flitter into the corner where he was, barely getting out of the way. Flitter's back is smushed into the turnbuckles as she is rocked with an Uppercut from the man she loves, as she crumbles to the mat-

Ahuizotl: OH GOD! Flitter just took the bullet for Rumble!

Whooves: Unwillingly, should you add! What a dirty bastard Rumble is! You don't do that to a woman!

-Giz looks down at Flitter in shock, as Cloudchaser begins screaming-

Cloudchaser: FLITTER! Flitter...nooooo…-she begins sobbing before looking at Giz with vengeful eyes- Yoooou...BASTARD! -she gets on the apron before getting into the ring, Giz's eyes widening-

Hero: I-I-I-I-...I didn't mean t- -he is stopped as Cloudchaser slaps him in the face-

Cloudchaser: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! -slaps- THAT'S MY SISTER! -more slaps-

Whooves: Lay off him! He didn't mean to!

Ahuizotl: Cloudchaser can't help it, really, her emotions must be running high. Her sister just got hurt! I will admit, though, the slaps are being directed at the WRONG person….

-Cloudchaser continues to slap Giz over and over again, harder each time. One slap is so hard it turns Giz around, where Rumble is waiting, upon which he strikes with the Beauty Shot!-

Ahuizotl: Damn! You've got the wrong culprit, Cloudchaser! At least kick Rumble in the groin or something!

-Rumble instructs Cloudchaser to wake the referee up, which she gladly does. The referee crawls over and makes a very slow 3 count, but a 3 count regardless. There are now more boos as the bell rings-

Whooves: Well I'll be….that little wanker is going to get away with what he just did!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER...and STIIILL...CARNAAAAGE CHAAAAMPIOOOON...RrrrrrRUUUUMBLEEEE!

Ahuizotl: I can't necessarily blame Cloudchaser for acting the way she did, but it simply frustrates me that she slapped the taste out of the WRONG PERSON.

Whooves: We both saw it! Hopefully EVERYBODY saw it! Giz Hero did NOT mean to uppercut Flitter! He has too much sophistication for that! He was really making a connection with this girl!

Ahuizotl: It was a genius maneuver, but I'll be damned if it wasn't one of the most heinous acts I've ever seen...you talk about Sunset WHIPPING the holy hell out of Cadance, somebody she LOATHES...well I thought Rumble and Flitter were close! I thought they had a very REAL bond!

Whooves: It makes you think...what the bloody hell would Rumble do to somebody he DOESN'T like? I mean, the rotten punk's willing to put one of his childhood friend's HEALTH at risk, just to keep his damn title, and he's getting away with it too!

Ahuizotl: The one good thing was that Rumble did NOT use the title to win the match-

Whooves: He was going to, though! Don't praise him!

Ahuizotl: I'm not! I'm just saying that the ending we got isn't so...screwy.

Whooves: There was interference! Screwy? Giz Hero GOT screwed! Cloudchaser got into the ring and slapped him so much there's going to be handprints on his cheeks for WEEKS!

-Rumble grabs his selfie stick, snapping photos of himself with his newly retained championship around his shoulder-

Ahuizotl: He's not even checking on Flitter?! What the hell?!

-Cloudchaser gives Rumble a look that could kill, but she knows that now is not the time. She carries Flitter to the back as Rumble celebrates his win over the body of Giz Hero-

Whooves: Well, I hope Rumble's happy with himself...I hope he'll be able to sleep at night with that damn title bundled up next to him! I hope Flitter will be okay….

Ahuizotl: She will. She is a tough girl. One thing's for sure, though….whether it be at the hands of Cloudchaser, Giz Hero, or Flitter herself, there will be HELL to pay for Rumble, and he's got it coming to him!

Match Results:  
>Dark Match: Rarity defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall (11:38)<br>Cloudchaser and Flitter defeated Honeycomb and Midnight Strike by pinfall (11:27)  
>Scootaloo defeated Diamond Tiara in 3 Stages of Hell (42:17)<br>Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick defeated NION Lights by pinfall (17:24)  
>Shining Armor defeated Flash Sentry via forfeit<br>Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan defeated Lyra and Bon Bon by pinfall (15:32)  
>The Sword defeated Twilight Sparkle, Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy by pinfall (37:41)<br>Sunset Shimmer defeated Cadance by pinfall (19:04)  
>Rumble defeated Giz Hero by pinfall (26:12)<p> 


	127. Lunacy - 4-23-14

-A quarter of the the Lunacy intro plays before static begins to file in, as a camera is on the floor, showing a black combat boot. It is picked up aggressively, revealing The Sword in all their glory. Diane Ditzbrose looks at the camera with lowered eyebrows, before grinning at the camera and shoving her face into it-

Ditzbrose: I'm Diane Ditzbrose!

Drollins: Beth Drollins here….

Reigns: -quietly- Rosely Reigns…

Ditzbrose: -directly in the camera- We are THE SWORD! And up until last night, we had been listening to person after person MAKE THEIR EMPTY THREATS...if you wanna find out what happens, -gritting her teeth- WHEN YOU THREATEN THE SWORD...ask Lightning Dust...ask Twilight Sparkle...ask sweet little Fluttershy-

Drollins: Justice! Justice is what happens-WE, are the harbingers of justice, in EWF. There are many perpetrators of injustice, and we have dealt with three of them...SWIFTLY...and EFFICIENTLY…

Reigns: Your actions...they forced our hand…

Drollins: Sunseeeet...you think you're protected, hiding behind all those suits and business skirts like Luna and Swirlinaitis?

Reigns: And what about you, Cadance? You went from a psychotic, untamable fury...to a helpless victim last night...now we didn't do that, but we could do muuuch, MUCH worse…

Ditzbrose: Just 24 hours agoooo! At Frontline, The Sword, brought the blade, and JUSTIIIICE...was served! But injustice...never sleeps...and The Sword's mission...never ceases.

Drollins: Tonight, we continue our cleansing of the EWF, forcing injustice out…

Reigns: One beatdown….one triple-team powerbomb...AT A TIME. Believe that….and believe in The Sword….

-The camera is placed down on the ground as the three pairs of combat boots walk off, the Lunacy intro picking up where it left off-

*THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE...OHHHHHH…*

-The usual pyro WM+1's itself into the eardrums of those watching at home and those in attendance, as we are back in the Lunacy Asylum for another unforgettable evening of EWF action-

Crowd: E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF!

Garble: Hello one and all, and welcome to another exciting edition of Monday Night Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: Tonight, the fallout from Frontline, the EWF's most phenomenal pay per view to date!

Garble: You're damn right! I was watching it at home, and the effort put forth by all of the wrestlers BLEW ME AWAY. From the triumph of Scootaloo, to the upset tag team championship win by Babs Seed and Sour Tooth, from start to finish, Frontline was a spectacular show.

Ahuizotl: And as you heard at the start of the show, one very special part of Frontline...was the debut...of The Sword.

Garble: Oh man, 'Zotl, I had GOOSEBUMPS! The Sword went to WAR with Twilight, Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy, and they had what is absolutely the most impressive debut so far in the EWF. Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns DEMOLISHED all three of their opponents, one at a time, no waste in motion. It was frightening, but also incredible at the same time…

Ahuizotl: The Sword, indeed ARRIVED last night at Frontline. All the other superstars in the back, though, should heed their words very carefully. We can't deny that they aren't the real deal anymore, and if they say they are after fresh meat, then The Sword will have a new victim by the end of tonight!

*Only perfection around…* -there are massive boos lingering throughout the arena as general manager Luna's theme plays-

Ahuizotl: Oh no….-sighs- is it really necessary that we have to listen to all these kiss-asses?

Garble: Unfortunately so...at least we don't have to be worried about being fired for saying this stuff now that Mr. Rich is back.

Ahuizotl: That's true. He loves us!

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please WELCOOOOME….THEEE SYSTEEEEM!

-Luna, Star Swirlinaitis, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Snips, and Snails all walk to the ring in that order as the fans shower them with boos. Sunset rubs the bulge in Shining's pants, causing it to grow as they walk up the steps-

Garble: Last night was an overall successful night for The System. Sunset retained the Eternal Women's championship in an UBER physical match with Cadance.

Ahuizotl: There was one blemish, however, and that was the fact that Shining Armor RAN AWAY from Flash Sentry after literally doing NOTHING in order to obtain a victory over him.

Garble: He did SOMETHING, he tried to end the man's career. It was a disgusting something, but I'd expect nothing less of Shining Armor…

-The System enters the ring, Luna and Swirlinaitis being handed mics-

Luna: Last night, was yet another resounding success for the Equestrian Wrestling Federation...it was Frontline, -tries to talk as the fans drown her out with chants of "We Want Filthy"- which featured the most impressive debut in EWF history thus far, when The Sword stepped in the ring with three of the biggest athletes on Lunacy, and came out on top.

Swirlinaitis: But we would just to take a quick second to dissect with The Sword said at the top of the broadcast….if you want to still have a job here in a month, you will stay as FAR AWAY from the Eternal Women's champion, Sunset Shimmer, as POSSIBLE. -Sunset nods as Shining Armor kisses her neck. The crowd boos- Because if you intend on taking the fight to us, then The System will chew you up...and SPIT you out into nothingness, just like you were before me and general manager Luna gave you a chance!

Luna: -nods- Frontline also showcased YOUR Eternal Women's champion, Sunset Shimmer, in her very first title defense, which climaxed in the most brutal onslaught we have seen out of any superstar thus far….PROVING...yet again, why me and Mr. Swirlinaitis, made the RIGHT choice by making her the FACE of the EWF. Congratulations, Sunset! -She hands the microphone to Sunset as she and the rest of The System applaud the dominating champion-

Sunset: I deserve every one of those claps. And all of you in attendance should be showing respect to me! -mega boos- Last night I proved why I am the single most deserving, resourceful, and above all us…..the GREATEST champion, that the EWF will ever see!

Crowd: THAT'S YOUR OPI-NION! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT'S YOUR OPI-NION! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT'S YOUR OPI-NION! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Shining: -takes the mic out of his girlfriend's hands- THAT'S NOT OPINION YOU ASSHOLES! IT'S FACT! Look at what this woman did to Cadance! No, really! The replay for Frontline airs tonight after Lunacy, call your local cable provider and witness TRUE DOMINATION! Hop onto and take a look at the photos of Cadance's BACK after Frontline! It's whipped to hell, all because she got in the way of the most beautiful….most SEXY….most SULTRY woman in the WOOOORLD! -Sunset giggles, accepting Shining's tongue with her own- MMMMM! You won't be seeing Cadance for a long time, SAME FOR FLASH SENTRY! They're both LOSERS, just like all of you! -more boos as Luna takes the mic back-

Crowd: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Luna: Thank you, Shining. I have been coming up with the plans for the next pay per view, which will be titled: Uprising, and will be held on May 22nd. -crowd cheers- If you like that, you'll be sure to love this! -smiles- At Uprising, Sunset Shimmer will defend the Eternal Women's championship AGAAAINST….nobody. -crowd boos-

Garble: Is she...is she kidding?

Ahuizotl: I'm pretty sure she's serious….

Garble: Where the hell did she get her business degree? In a can of TUNA?

Luna: Now before you all go knocking my decision, let me explain...this is not being done to protect Sunset Shimmer, no...Sunset Shimmer does not need PROTECTING. No, this is being done because...at the moment...there's simply NOBODY that fits the criteria of being a WORTHY challenger for the Eternal Women's championship…-more boos-

Swirlinaitis: -puffs his cheeks inwards and shrugs- It's true. Look, 8 superstars that are worthy are in the Crater Chick championship tournament….they can't compete for the title because they already have that obligation. Cadance is out as of right now and let's face it, she's had her chance. Turf and Silver Spoon are already being given a rematch at the Chick Combo championship tonight against Fluttershy and Lightning Dust.

Luna: And speaking of the new Chick Combo champions, they are fresh off of a stinging loss last night against The Sword. As for the women who beat them, they haven't been around long enough to be deserving of a championship match.

Swirlinaitis: Soooo, when you really go down the roster and analyze everybody, there just….isn't anybody that adds to being a worthy contender for the Eternal Women's championship. -boos-

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-ILIGHT!

Luna: -ignores the crowd- With that in mind, also at Uprising, a NEW Crater Chick champion will be decided, as we witness the finals of the Crater Chick championship tournament take pl-

*No chance in heeeeell…* -Luna closes her eyes and sighs as the crowd erupts-

Ahuizotl: Not so FAST!

Garble: Nothing is final until the CHAIRMAN of the EWF says it's final!

-Filthy Rich walks out onto the stage with a microphone, acknowledging his loyal fans by spreading his arms and putting a palm over his forehead, looking out at all of the rabid Lunatics in attendance-

Filthy: Well well WEEEELL, this is a surprise….

Crowd: FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH!

Filthy: -grins widely- This is what I can't quite understand...I don't get how you guys, the ones who spout about knowing what's "Best for Business," can't shove your own personal desires to the side and give these terrific fans what they want! -cheers-

Luna: We are giving them what they want, sir! We've come to the ring and we are running down the plans for the next big show right in front of them! We are interacting with them on a most personal level!

Filthy: AaaaaaaHAHAHAHAHA-SHUT UP! *phlem* -serious eyes as the crowd cheers- Luna! I am getting really sick of this! First of all, you completely shunned me out of your "planning period…." when was it? Why was I not invited, or even INFORMED of what you had in mind for Uprising?

Luna: Well, I….I-

Swirlinaitis: We uhhhh...must've forgotten to include you, sir!

Filthy: Well gee….I'm hurt, I really am...but what is funniest to me...is the fact that you two think I'm going to allow Sunset Shimmer to sit out a title defense?

Luna: There aren't….there isn't anybody she can fa-

Filthy: Do I have to say it again? -there is a long pause as Luna gulps, taking a step back as Filthy Rich stares a hole through her- I'm well aware that many members of the roster are tied up with current events...but I can guaran-damn-TEE you that one of those women would GLADLY remove themselves from the tournament in exchange for a shot at the Eternal Women's championship! They've ALL earned it! Scootaloo, after the most inspiring performance I've ever seen last night…-the crowd cheers majorly- Rarity, after being screwed TIME after TIME. Not only by The Sword, but by your very own golden egg-laying goose of a champion as well! -gestures towards Sunset- Even AMAY WYTHYST -the crowd immediately cheers loudly- I don't know a damn thing about her except she's a hell of an athlete, and she's deserving enough to challenge for the title! -the cheers continue-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Filthy: And it sounds to me like the crowd knows it, and they WANT it! -cheers- ANYTHING is better than skipping a title match altogether, just because she's your little pet project-I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DON'T CARE! A champion that doesn't defend their championship, is like a little league soccer player without a cup! It just doesn't add up! Regardless of whether you like it or not, doesn't cause me to lose sleep at night. I don't make these decisions to benefit MYSELF...I make them to benefit THE FANS, and before I came out, they made it loud and clear who they want to fill that oh-so important spot at Uprising. I had her mind myself, actually, but hearing the fans ask for it so...so unanimously, made it all too obvious in my mind. For that reason, at Uprising, Sunset Shimmer will INDEED defend the Eternal Women's championship at Uprising, when she takes on...TWILIGHT SPARKLE! -the crowd cheers once again, as The System begins losing it in the ring-

Luna: Why, sir?! She lost last night, too! Sunset's the one who BEAT HER to win the title!

Filthy: You just answered your own question….sure, she may have lost last night, and Sunset MAY have been the one to take the title from her, but rather than look to the future, I can't help but reminisce about the past from time to time, and one thing jumps out at me when I do so….that is the fact that Twilight Sparkle NEVER got a REMATCH for the Eternal Women's championship. -cheers-

Garble: That's right!

Filthy: Until now that is, because I just gave it to her.

Luna: This is a big mistake, sir!

Filthy: Awww, no Best for Business stamp of approval? News flash, Luna...this is MY company! I don't need YOUR approval! All I need is the approval of the FANS! -the crowd cheers- And it looks like I've got it, so TaTa for now. -Filthy smirks as he exits the stage, leaving The System to re-strategize their thinking for the month-

Ahuizotl: The tables have been turned on The System! Sunset Shimmer isn't coming out of this month unscathed!

Garble: Either she fights for her title, or she loses it.

Ahuizotl: Even if she DOES fight, she may still succumb to Twilight in her official rematch at Uprising!

Garble: If that happens, the only people that will feel bad for Sunset will be the ones who handed her the title in the first place. This whole scenario is poetic!

Ahuizotl: We'll be right back on Monday Night Lunacy!

-Commercial-

-We return from the break as Snips exits to stand on the apron, leaving Snails in the ring as Overdrive and Vultarian enter the ring themselves, preparing for this impromptu matchup-

Ahuizotl: During the break, exclusively on the EWF App, in a fit of rage, general manager Luna inserted Snips and Snails into a match to kick-off the show.

Garble: Those goofs were so confident in themselves, they issued an open challenge for any tag team in the back, and Overdrive and Vultarian have accepted.

Ahuizotl: They're way better wrestlers than they are commentators, and tonight they're teaming up for the first time since...well, we beat them…

Garble: Let's face facts, 'Zotl...we wouldn't have stood a chance if Flash didn't interfere.

Ahuizotl: True. And I should stop bringing it up before they overhear me and challenge me to another match….

Garble: If that happens, I got your back….we'll die, but I'll die while I got your back.

Ahuizotl: Thanks….

Match 1: Overdrive & Vultarian vs SLIME

-7 minutes later-

-Vultarian has Snails on the top turnbuckle in his corner. He drives his elbow into Snails' neck before perching himself on the top of the ring post-

Ahuizotl: We know Vultarian's a highflier, but what the hell is doing up there?!

-Vultarian leaps off the ringpost, flipping himself over Snails as Overdrive slaps him on the shoulder, driving him back first into the mat-

Garble: SUNSET. FLIP. POWERBOMB! (or as he prefers it to be called, the Buzzard Bomb) Snails is in trouble!

-Overdrive then ascends to the top rope himself, looking out into the crowd as their cheers rise in anticipation-

Garble: Oh God….you'd better move, Snails!

-Snips tries to interfere in the match, but Vultarian leaps onto his shoulders and sends him over the ropes and to the floor with a Hurricanrana, meanwhile he grabs the ropes to save himself the fall-

Ahuizotl: He's part man...part machine...but -Overdrive flies off the top rope- AAAALL HIGHLIIIGHT REEEEL -he connects into Snails' ribs- SHOOTING. STAR. PRESS!

Garble: MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE, BABY!

*1…...2…...3!* -the bell rings as Vultarian enters the ring with the fans going nuts-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEERS...VUUULTARIIIAN...AAAAND OOOOOOVERDRIIIIIVE!

-Vultarian meets with Overdrive, helping him to his feet as a hand of each meets in a celebratory gesture-

Garble: That might never get old, 'Zotl. A man of Overdrive's size should NOT be flying off the top rope, let alone FRONT-FLIPPING in mid-air!

Ahuizotl: He should NOT be able to do it, but he DOES. Overdrive drops our jaws again, as he and Vultarian are vict-

-Both Ahuizotl and the victor's celebration is cut short as they are knocked to the mat-

Ahuizotl: What the hell?!

Garble: It's...DWIGHT DAWSON! AND XAVIER KENDRICK!

-Dwight Dawson loosens his tie as Kendrick drops to his knee, getting quick shots in on both Overdrive and Vultarian. Bill Nyeker arrives at ring-side, yard stick in hand, laughing joyfully-

Ahuizotl: And there's the mastermind, Bill Nyeker! He's instructed his students to pounce on Vultarian and Overdrive, but WHY?

Garble: They were victorious in a BIG upset over NION Lights at Frontline, and now they've set their sights on another popular male tag team here on Lunacy!

-Nyeker shouts hectic instructions at his pupils, as Dawson picks Vultarian up in a Powerbomb state, Kendrick climbing to the top rope and jumping off, flipping himself over Vultarian in a fashion similar to him, but instead he wraps his arm around his neck and brings both Vultarian and himself crashing into the mat-

Ahuizotl: Urrrr! A huge Overcastle by Xavier Kendrick!

Garble: Dawson the muscle, Kendrick the agility, and Bill Nyeker the BRAINS….that's one dangerous force right there!

-Kendrick gets to his feet, and turns around into a back body drop, executed by Overdrive. The fans cheer as Overdrive blocks Dawson's strikes and slams him into the corner, kneeing him in the gut and then shoving him back first into the turnbuckles a half dozen times-

Ahuizotl: Overdrive's a dangerous force by HIMSELF, though! He's strong, HE'S fast, and I would say he's SMART too!

-Overdrive backs up, preparing more punishment to Dawson, but the sneaky Kendrick crawls over and grabs his boot, stopping his momentum-

Garble: Kick that rascal away! Take him out so they don't take YOU out!

-Overdrive turns around and picks up Kendrick, holding onto his neck and slapping him across the face-

Overdrive: STUPID! -he picks up Kendrick in a Gorilla press slam position and walks around the ring with him, but when he turns towards Dawson he gets ran over by him with a massive Body block-

Ahuizotl: OHO MAN!

-Overdrive drops Kendrick, but Dawson is there to catch him in his arms and lay him down safely on the mat. Kendrick nods towards him with a smirk-

Garble: As big as Overdrive may be, there was no way he wasn't going done after that!

-Dawson climbs to the middle rope now as Kendrick drags Overdrive into position with all his strength-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of BIG, Dwight Dawson is quite the big man…

Garble: And speaking of DOWN, he's about to go THEEEERE! -Dawson leaps off the middle and splashes into Overdrive's stomach- Ahhh…...

Ahuizotl: Vultarian and Overdrive have been DEMOLISHED by these two scholars...but the reason I can't figure out!

-Bill Nyeker enters the ring, applauding his students and raising their arms in the air to the crowd's chagrin-

Garble: I'm not sure of what all Bill Nyeker's been teaching these two, but it sure looks like he's given them a lesson or two in making an impact.

Ahuizotl: Or sneak attacking…

Garble: That too, but you can't deny that they've never been at a better spot in their career until he came along! They may be getting booed, but at least they're finally getting a reaction.

Ahuizotl: That may be so, but the reaction will quickly turn to cheers once Overdrive and Vultarian have a shot at redemption!

*Interview Area*

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, I am being joined by one of the women who up next, will compete in the first round of the Crater Chick championship tournament...Rarity.

Rarity: Hello, Silver! -friendly smile-

Silver: Rarity, you've been out of action for several weeks with what our medical staff diagnosed as a stinger. -she nods- How has that affected your mindset heading into this tournament, and do you feel you are going to have to work harder in it as a result?

Rarity: Well, it was my first injury in the wrestling business. That usually might make you think differently about the way you move around in the ring. Some might change their style, others might wear more protective gear as a way of avoiding future injuries...but I? Nothing about my approach to wrestling has changed. I'm still confident in my abilities, and if you believe in yourself, you've already won.

Silver: Very nice, and very true. My other question was….are you at all worried that The Sword could show up during your match with Flitter? Either during it, before it, or after it?

Rarity: There's always a chance for those ruffians to rear their ugly heads, but I can promise you that they won't catch me off guard like that again. I am not taking them lightly, don't think that, because if they get me alone in that ring, I'm going to be injured again. But The Sword has made so many enemies since arriving here, I know my back will be watched. Anyway, I am focused on this tournament right now. I've had a match for the Crater Chick championship before, when Sunset was champion, and I was so close to edging out the win, until I had it ripped away from me. This time, though, it's any woman's game. There are 8 fierce and determined women vying for that championship just like me, but I assure you, I am the fiercest, and most determined out of all of them, because I've had that championship in my fingertips, figuratively speaking. By the end of the month, however, I will be speaking LITERALLY. I AM 100 percent, and I am 100 percent POSITIVE that I will be the NEXT...Crater Chick CHAMPION! -she walks off, flipping her hair with sass-

-We cut back to the arena as the song "Nebulous" by Vovabs begins to play-

Madden: The following, is a FIRST ROUND contest, in the CRAAAATER. CHAAAMPIONSHIIIP...TOOOURNAMEEENT, aaand..is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAALL! Making her way to the ring, accompaniiiied...by CLOOOUDCHASEEER! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 122 POOOUNDS...FLIIIITTEEERRR!

-Flitter begins walking to the ring, slightly holding her neck as Cloudchaser worriedly walks behind her-

Garble: And if you missed it, Flitter is holding her neck because last night, Giz Hero, her love interest I suppose, inadvertently upper-cutted her as she argued with Rumble in one of the four corners.

Ahuizotl: Flitter has done some nasty things in the past, but last night she was actually trying to do something GOOD. Rumble was going to whack Giz with a steel chair, and Flitter sought to protect him. It was a nice gesture, but it wound up hurting Flitter more than anybody else.

Garble: And then Cloudchaser, for whatever reason, slapped Giz, causing Rumble to strike with the Beauty Shot, and retain his beloved championship.

Ahuizotl: I think Cloudchaser thought Giz had done it on purpose...I have no idea why he would've, but-

Garble: All women are NUTS, 'Zotl! They don't need a reason to do all this crazy shit, they just do it to make a scene! Giz is already screwed…..

Ahuizotl: Whoa...speaking from experience? -Garble silently grumbles- Well, the Carnage championship is not the focus right now. The focus is on the Carnage championship, -Flitter grabs a mic- and by the end of the month, the title will be vacant no longer.

Flitter: I may be hurting, but I have INSISTED on competing tonight! I dedicate not only this match, but my eventual championship victory to Giz Hero, the sweetest and most beautiful man in the EWF! -Flitter smiles as sweetly as she can as she sets the mic down, glaring at Cloudchaser as she raises an eyebrow at her words-

Garble: His career is over, 'Zotl! He's attracted the wrong kind of attention!

Ahuizotl: WILL YOU STOP?

Garble: ALL WOMEN ARE POISON!

*Everybody's starry eyeeed…* -the crowd cheers are they hear that music on Lunacy for the first time in nearly a month-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 118 POOOOUNDS….RAAAAAARITYYYYYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: One of the most beloved athletes here on Lunacy! Rarity is back in action!

Garble: She's had classic matches with the likes of Colgate and Sunset Shimmer on this very show, and now she's returned to fabulize the Crater Chick championship!

Ahuizotl: She's been close to it before, but Rarity says her second opportunity will be the last one she needs. Come hell or high water, injury won't set her back!

Garble: She sounds as focused as she's ever been, which she'll need to be if she wants to survive this tournament, and claim her prize.

-Rarity slaps hands with the fans, kissing one lucky 10 year old boy on the cheek before walking up the steps. She looks back and winks at the boy as he is flipping his shit, showing off to his friend-

Ahuizotl: Awww...how sweet.

Garble: YOU GO, LITTLE DUDE! He's never going to wash that cheek!

-Rarity poses on the top rope, the crowd cheering immensely as Flitter's neck hangs out to the side as Cloudchaser whispers strategy or gossip, whichever to her on the apron-

Garble: What I find interesting is that one of these gals just got off an injury, while the other one seems to be suffering from one as we speak.

Ahuizotl: Good point, and we don't know the extent of Flitter's. Her neck could be on fire, or it could just be stinging a little.

Garble: Either way, an injury is an injury, and Rarity would be smart to target it. It's Flitter's fault for wanting to compete tonight. Filthy Rich would have given her a week to rest up and put another tournament match on the card in its place.

Ahuizotl: It's a bold move, but it could turn into the wrong move very quickly. We shall see. I give the young woman credit, though. It can't be easy.

Garble: It's always easy to admit that you're hurt. We as humans are naturally stubborn, though.

-Rarity moves some excess hair out of her face as she and Flitter circle around each other. The bell is rung and that sends them into a lockup-

Match 2: First Round Crater Chick Tournament - Flitter w/ Cloudchaser vs Rarity

-5 minutes later-

-Rarity snap mares Flitter onto the mat in a seating position, giving a nice kick to the back of her neck with the toe of her boot. Flitter screams in agony as she keels over onto her side, the crowd OOOOH'ing at the impact-

Ahuizotl: Good GRAVY! She's taking your advice, Garble. Rarity's trying to aggravate Flitter's neck injury even further!

Garble: Rarity can be vicious when she wants to, especially when a title is at stake!

-Rarity brings a knee down onto Flitter's neck. She holds it there, pressing down more and more as Flitter grunts and whines, finally reaching over and grabbing the middle rope. Rarity gets to her feet and puts her hands up before the referee can count-

Ahuizotl: You think she was being too kind there in not waiting out the referee's 5 count?

Garble: Eh, not really. She did way more than enough damage with the dropping of the knee, as well as pressing down on the side of Flitter's neck. This is classic dissection of a wounded body part.

-3 minutes later-

-Rarity has Flitter sitting again. She places one hand on the side of her head and the other on the jaw and cranes her neck to the side, sending Flitter into an excruciating fit of kicks at the mat-

Garble: There we go! Rarity has her opponent on the receiving end of a MOUNTAIN of pain, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: And this is a similar hold in which Fleur De Lis made Rarity PASS OUT last month. She was applying an enormous amount of pressure on the neck, and it was too much for Rarity to handle. This match could end the same way!

Cloudchaser: COME ON, SIIIIS! -she begins pounding on the mat as a way of getting the crowd involved in helping get Flitter out of the submission hold. When only a handful of people do it, the rest sitting on their hands because FLITTER A HEEL, Cloudchaser gets frustrated-

Ahuizotl: What the hell does Cloudchaser expect? She and Flitter aren't known for being good guys…

Cloudchaser: -turning around to address those not in support of her sister- Screw you all, then! -the crowd boos as she gets onto the apron, whistling to get the referee's attention- Oh, reeeef~ My neck hurts toooo! -she whines- Could you rub iiiiit? -she pouts-

Ref: If you get off the damn apron I will! -he runs over to admonish Cloudchaser, giving Flitter enough time to rake the eyes of Rarity, causing her to let go of the painful hold-

Ahuizotl: And how desperate can you be?

Garble: As desperate as you want when a possible shot at a championship is on the line! Condone it I do not, but applaud I will! -claps-

Ahuizotl: I won't applaud that kind of gesture, but it's definitely smart.

-Flitter slowly gets to her feet, and though she is hurting, hooks her arms around both of Rarity's and levels her with her Dragonfly Suplex!-

Ahuizotl: Full Nelson suplex! There's a bridge! Shoulder's down-and Rarity kicks out!

Garble: Must have taken a lot out of Flitter to execute that DRAGON Suplex. That may have been the best shot she could muster.

-Flitter has to grit her teeth as she gets back to her feet, as she had to land on her neck in order to hit Rarity with the Dragonfly Suplex-

-4 minutes later-

-Flitter goes for her finisher, the Flitter Flip (standing moonsault side slam), but she is distracted by the appearance (and sound) of Rumble as he begins walking down the ramp-

Rumble: Flitter! Flitter you're HURT! You come backstage with me!

Ahuizotl: Get this tool out of here! She's trying to win the damn match!

-Flitter pushes Rarity to the mat, walking up to the ropes and yelling at Rumble-

Flitter: I'M ABOUT TO WIN, RUMBLE! GO AWAY!

Rumble: No! No I INSIST you come backstage with me! Forget about this tournament! Your well-being is most important to me! -much of the crowd boos, causing Rumble to scowl at them- Oh be quiet, you uggos. This is between me and my friend Flitter! -more boos-

Ahuizotl: Oh yeah right! You're jealous that she's getting a chance to be successful like you!

-Cloudchaser walks over to Rumble, looking him in the eyes super seriously-

Cloudchaser: Rumble...you need to LEAVE. This is a big opportunity for my sister, and nobody is going to ruin it for her!

Rumble: I'm not trying to ruin anything, Cloudy! I'm looking out for her!

-This conversation continues at Flitter turns her attention back to the match, where Rarity is waiting for her with one of her signature moves, Beautification!-

Garble: Uh oh! Flitter's down!

*1…...2…..3!* -the crowd cheers as the bell rings. Cloudchaser and Rumble look to the ring to see that Flitter wasn't the one who was victorious-

Cloudchaser: DAMMIT NO! -She balls her fists in rage, but by the time she turns towards Rumble, he is already halfway up the ramp, tip-toeing backwards-

Ahuizotl: Oh like he actually cares! First he costs his so-called "friend" her chance to become Crater Chick champion, and then he doesn't even stick around to console her!

Garble: I don't blame him. Cloudchaser looks ready to breathe fire!

Madden: Here is YOOOUR WINNEEEER...RAAAARIIIITYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: And rightfully so! Her sister just had the biggest opportunity in her career thus far TAKEN away from her!

Garble: I do not know what Rumble's true intentions were, but I do know that his mere showing up took Flitter off her game, and that was her downfall in this match.

Ahuizotl: She says she had it won, and who knows if she did, but she was fighting through the pain of her injury suffered last night, and it sure looked like she was locking in her spot in the second round. It just KILLS Rumble that anyone in his circle other than him could gain any remotely significant momentum in this company!

-The referee raises Rarity's hand, who is grinning thankfully. She leans down to tend to Flitter, but Cloudchaser is having none of it. She storms into the ring and boots Rarity in the head for her troubles, sending her out to the floor, the crowd booing-

Garble: Yeesh...guess we know how upset she is.

Ahuizotl: There was no reason to take it that for...once again, Cloudchaser takes her anger out on the wrong person. RUMBLE is the one that deserved that kick to the head.

Cloudchaser: Are you okay sis? I'm SO sorr- -Cloudchaser is grabbed by her aerodynamic hair as Rarity re-enters the ring, seething. The crowd explodes with cheers as Cloudchaser's pupils widen-

Garble: Uh ooohhhhh! Bad move!

Ahuizotl: REALLY bad move, REALLY bad!

-Rarity hoists Cloudchaser up into the air and then DROPS her into the mat with her Sequin Special!-

Garble: The Sequin Special! Rarity, making Cloudchaser pay!

Ahuizotl: Congratulations to Rarity. She secured her spot in the second round of the tournament, as well as handing out the quickest batch of revenge I've ever seen!

Rarity: -leaning down and addressing Cloudchaser, who may or may not be knocked out- This is the thanks I get for trying to assist your sister? Hmph. No matter…-she smirks- Perhaps I at least HELPED in giving your attitude an ADJUSTMENT.

-The crowd sounds off with chants of "RAR-I-TY" as the dignified grappler bows before leaving the ring with her head up high-

Garble: Rarity, classy even in laying severe punishment on those who get in her way, on her road...to the Crater Chick championship.

-We go to commercial with a shot of the twin sisters both lying hurt in the ring-

-Back from commercial, a camera spots Cloudchaser and Flitter, both dazed after having it taken to them in the previous segment, walking backstage, an arm of each draped across the other's shoulder for support-

Flitter: -clearly out of it- You didn't have….Rarity was trying to….ehhhh…

Cloudchaser: I know, I know...I might have overreacted because Rumble pissed me the hell off. I'm starting to see it your way, sis...that kid has a lot of growing up to do…

"Oh! Do I now?"

-The camera pans over to Rumble, with his arms crossed, Bulk Biceps standing behind him-

Rumble: The NERVE of you two….it's as if...simultaneously, you both just want to give me as many kicks in the crotch as humanly possible….

Cloudchaser: -growls- You hypocrite….

Rumble: HOW? For trying to show COMPASSION for one of my dear friends?

Cloudchaser: If you actually cared you would've kept yourself backstage, nose in your little phone and given Flitter the opportunity to make something of herself!

Rumble: Make something of herself? She has all the time in the WORLD to do that! She's HURT. She interjected herself into my match and GOT HURT. I don't want to see her hurt in the first place, but every alarm went off when I found out she would be COMPETING.

Cloudchaser: Drop the act! You say that, but the VERY first thing you did after beating Giz Hero was POSE IN THE RING with your title, as if that's the most important thing in the world to you! Remember who got you that title in the first place...US. If it wasn't for us, maybe your head wouldn't have gotten so big, maybe you would actually act like you're 5'10, rather than 10 foot tall!

Rumble: -gasps dramatically- I am APPALLED. My ability ALONE got me to where I am! You girls were in that handicap match SURE, but I was smart enough to bring my phone, and I won the match!

Cloudchaser: You won the TITLE, but we ALL won the MATCH. But yet, it's all about YOU. You never even thanked us! Not only for setting you up to use the phone, but for all the moral support we gave you! It was a team EFFORT, Rumble. You didn't do ALL the work!

Rumble: It IS all about ME! I am the CARNAGE..CHAMPION! I am the LONGEST reigning champion in all of the EWF's history! I AM A BIG DEAL! I'M THE BIGGEST DEAL AROUND!

Cloudchaser: You're….you're unbeLIEVEable!

Rumble: I know! That's why I'm champion!

Cloudchaser: You're still champion because I helped you last night! I don't even know why I did it!

Rumble: Because you realized Giz Hero isn't the man he pretends to be! He was USING Flitter to build a trust, so that she would turn on me and cost me the Carnage championship!

Cloudchaser: Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. I don't know the answer. All I know is that my sister is hurt, and that you're an egotistical DOUCHEBAG that needs to get off cloud nine!

-Giz Hero walks up with a sweat towel, eyeing Rumble-

Hero: You need to leave, Rumble, before I LEAVE you laying…-Rumble turns around in a huff, his bodyguard following. Giz leans down, feeling Flitter's chin with his hand- Are you alright, Flitter?

Flitter: -smiles angelically- I am now….

Hero: -smiles back, standing back- Do you want me to take her to the trainer's room?

Cloudchaser: -sighs- Th...thanks for the offer, but….we both, especially Flitter….need some time for ourselves…

Hero: O-okay. Totally understandable.

Cloudchaser: Thanks. -begins pulling Flitter away- Come on, sis. Let's get you taken care of….

Flitter: G-Giiiiz….nooooo….I want to...be with him!

-Giz looks on sadly as Flitter faintly kicks at the air-

Hero: I'll...I'll come check on you later!

-Giz is knocked to the floor as Rumble smashes him in the side of his head with a forearm-

Rumble: CHECK ON HER? YOU'RE GONNA CHECK ON HER? TO HELL YOU ARE! -He kicks at Giz's ribs- I'll be sure to send her some company in that trainer's room, though! News flash...it's gonna be YOU! -He gets on his knees and begins whamming a fist into Giz's forehead- Don't you know that girl's need their space?! I suppose that concept WOULD be foreign to you, seeing as how this is the first time a girl's ever had interest in your PATHETIC LOSER LIFE -Rumble is caught off guard as Giz's teeth show in a snarl and his eyes widen. Before throwing another punch, Rumble is head-butted furiously by Giz, who gets back to his feet and begins brawling with the champ as some blood begins trickling down Rumble's forehead-

Giz: WE'LL SEE WHO'S PATHETIC! GIVE ME A REMATCH FOR THE CARNAGE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Rumble: -shoving Giz away as he falls on his ass- You've had your chance, Uggo! BACK OF THE LINE! -he tries to kick Giz below the belt, but Giz grabs his foot with one hand before grabbing the other foot-

Giz: After all the training I've put in, there's NO WAY I'm going to the back of the line! -Giz lifts Rumble in the air by his feet, swinging him into some walls around the perimeter as referees begin piling in to break these two up-

Referee: PUT HIM DOWN, GIZ, PUT HIM DOWN!

-A slew of referees step in, Giz dropping Rumble on the floor before being pushed away. Other referees check on Rumble-

Referee: Are you okay, Rumble? -Rumble says nothing as more blood races down the middle of his head. His breathing is heavy as the blood reaches his open mouth, dripping down from the top lip and resting on his lower lip-

Garble: -whistles in shock- ….Wwwwwow. What an exchange between Rumble and Cloudchaser…

Ahuizotl: And I felt so bad for Flitter, the way she was put in the middle of that. Poor girl could barely form sentences!

Garble: This is….this is a really intense situation we've going on between these four….

Ahuizotl: And it gets more personal with each passing week! Giz Hero is ABSOLUTELY deserving of another championship match, but we know Rumble wants NO part of giving it to him.

Garble: We'll have to rely on the general manager or Mr. Rich to let us have it, then, because now, more than ever, I'm PUMPED to see these two different styles, these two different men...go at it in the ring.

-The feed is sent to the general manager's office momentarily, where Luna and Swirlinaitis are standing in front of the camera-

Luna: You know what, gentlemen? We agree. The saga of Giz Hero and Rumble is one that simply cannot end on such a low note, as it did last night.

Swirlinaitis: For that reason, and we KNOW everyone, including Mr. Rich will approve of this...we think it is in the BEST interest, for their to be a rematch at Uprising.

Luna: It will now be made official. Rumble, will defend the Carnage championship...against Gizmo-mm, Hero. Giz Hero.

Swirlinaitis: Because THAT'S….what's BEST for BUSINESS! -cheesy smile and a thumb's up, Luna giving a glance towards her associate and a cheerful nod. Before the camera can cut away, a knock on the door is heard. Caught off guard, Luna and Swirlinaitis turns towards the door- Come on in!

-The crowd boos as Thunderlane arrogantly strolls into the GM's office, holding out his hand with a smirk-

Thunderlane: Mr. Swirlinaitis…-he shakes- Ms. Luna…-she shakes- What do ya got for me?!

Luna: Umm….-quizzical look- Well, good afternoon Thunderlane. Welcome to Monday Night Lunacy.

Thunderlane: Yeah yeah yeah. Now that the welcome wagon's over...I'm the biggest guy you could've traded for. -clicks his tongue as he dusts off his right shoulder-

Luna: -amused- Really?

Thunderlane: -almost shocked that she doesn't agree- Well, heh….yeah. The best business decision you two have made so far is handing over that goof Sandow for ME. I mean, that's like trading in a pile of crap, for a pile of gold. -smirks again-

Luna: -looks at Swirlinaitis with a "this guy" look- It's not that we're...doubting you.

Swirlinaitis: No, absolutely not. -points at Thunderlane- You're the very first World Brawler's champion!

Thunderlane: -holds out his arms and raises his head, almost awaiting more compliments- That's just part 1, thooooough! I'm ready to make even MORE history on Monday nights! I can feel this show getting more and more prestige every second I'm here!

Luna: We appreciate your enthusiasm...buuuut, that's just it….you alluded to your Sublime days being part one….

Thunderlane: Mmmmmhm! Part One of the greatest success story in AAAAAAALL of wrestling!

Luna: So that would make...Lunacy...part two, no?

Thunderlane: I….suppose so, yeah.

Luna: If that is the case, then you are beginning a new chapter here on Lunacy-

Swirlinaitis: -interjects- And we're glad to have you.

Luna: But with a new brand….comes new beginnings. You can run down all of your accomplishments on Sublime, but that means nothing here, because you're starting over.

Thunderlane: -pauses and digests this before nodding- Makes sense, makes sense….-suddenly smiles- So I'm thinking I can face Rumble tonight for the Carnage title.

-Luna and Swirlinaitis partake in a laughing fit as Thunderlane's smile drops to a look of confusion-

Luna: It's NOT that easy, Thunderlane. I know my sister has no clue on how to run a wrestling program, but we have our wits about us over here on Lunacy.

Swirlinaitis: For one, your brother isn't going to be able to compete after what just transpired with Giz Hero...secondly, as Luna said...you are on a new show...and with that, you are going to have to EARN your place here-

Luna: Just like you did so on Sublime...only it will be more difficult.

Thunderlane: Sooooo...no title match?

Luna: Not a chance.

Thunderlane: Number one contender's match then?

Luna: Tell you what...we approve of your attitude. We're thinking that you like to flaunt your skills just as much as you do your accomplishments, right?

Thunderlane: Oh, you BET! And I've got nothing but skills!

Swirlinaitis: In that case...tonight, you'll be given a chance to prove yourself in your debut match, as well as show a whole new audience, filled with peers and fans, what exactly you can do. You will be the number one contender down the road, we have no doubt, but until then, you'll be facing the CURRENT number one contender….Giz Hero. -the crowd cheers as Thunderlane shrugs, going back to his smirk-

Thunderlane: I guess that's the next best thing, then! ….ALRIGHT. I'm gonna show Celestia why she's the biggest bonehead in wrestling for getting rid of ME. -he shakes his new bosses' hands once again- Thank you for your time, my new favorite Authoritative figures. I'll have your paychecks that much thicker by the end of the night. -he gives a salute before leaving the office-

Swirlinaitis: If he makes THAT happen, I'll name my second son after him!

Luna: Mr. Swirlinaitis...you don't have any children…

Swirlinaitis: ….I'll let HIM be my son, then! -Luna shakes her head as we go back to ringside-

Garble: Ah, office humor….my favorite.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of favorites, what a great match we have on tap tonight, as a fan favorite in Giz Hero takes on the debuting Thunderlane!

Garble: Well, debuting on Lunacy, that is.

Ahuizotl: Of course. Thunderlane is one of the most recognizable faces in the EWF. Trading him has changed the game for us!

Garble: The first ever World Brawler's champion will brawl tonight with somehow he MIGHT not want to duke it out with…

Ahuizotl: If it's anything like the brawl we just saw between Giz and Rumble: 1. It should be a treat, and 2. You're right. Giz is one of the most skilled brawlers we have, utilizing the Uppercut, whether it be in the corner, or springboarding off the middle rope, as well as a wicked forearm as his favorite means of inflicting pain on his opponents.

Garble: We also saw he can land a brutal headbutt; just ask Rumble! This is not going to be a fun first night for Thunderlane, but if he can survive, he'll have something else he can brag about.

-We cut to the backstage area to see Diamond Tiara walking through the halls with her head down, and her arms joined at her crotch, the Lunacy theme playing in the background-

Garble: After her war with Scootaloo just last night at Frontline, a match we will never forget, Diamond Tiara is set to address the EWF universe next. Man, she looks distraught…

Ahuizotl: And is she coming to the ring...ALONE? This should be interesting!

-Back from commercial, Diamond is already walking to the ring as her music plays. The crowd peppers her with boos, but there aren't as many as usual. She looks around the arena solemnly as she makes her trek up the steps-

Madden: Please welcooome...DIIIIAMOOOND..TIIIIARAAAAA!

Ahuizotl: Though she was unsuccessful in the Three Stages of Hell match against Scootaloo, we learned a ton about Diamond last night.

Garble: We've seen her in the past as a bully, but last night, Diamond was straight up NASTY, unleashing a hellish and merciless assault on Scootaloo, and even her friends Maud and Berry when they showed up.

Ahuizotl: But we also learned that while she may whine and throw a fit, she is extremely resilient, and can handle just as much of an onset as she can dish out.

Garble: I feel that match is going to be so instrumental in bringing both of those girls to the absolute peak of our business. They aren't even girls, as it was discussed last night….they're WOMEN. Two incredibly ambitious and vicious WOMEN.

Ahuizotl: Ambitious AND vicious. I like it! But yes, Scootaloo and Diamond were at the TOP of their game. I've never seen an encounter quite like the one we witnessed last night.

-Madden hands Diamond a mic, and for once, Diamond doesn't immediately tell him to buzz off. She actually nods to him, before standing in the middle of the ring as whatever boos are alive die down-

Diamond: My name...is Diamond Tiara…-there are many crowd boos, which Diamond acknowledges by nodding at- I expected that, and I deserve every one of those jeers. -the boos stop, leaving many fans puzzled- Normally, someone of my caliber, my mystique would start sounding off on you fans. They would put you down for continuing to boo them, even after they had just been in the most intense and unforgiving fight of their lives the night before. And that is a fact...last night at Frontline, me and my mortal enemy, my SWORN nemesis Scootaloo competed in the very first Three Stages of Hell match, and there is no exaggeration when I say that many times in that match I felt like my body would give out at any second. At some points I couldn't breathe, at another every one of my bones felt on fire...but yet my pride would screw me over, screaming at me, "you can't quit! You're too good to quit! You're DIAMOND TIARA! Your father, your MOTHER TAUGHT you not to quit! YOU'D BETTER LISTEN TO THEM! DON'T DISAPPOINT THEM, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" My head would begin throbbing as my conscience FORCED me to continue with the match, no matter how much I wanted to give in...because my conscience...it was right. I was bred to be successful. My father, a highly-regarded businessman now an entertainment MOGUL, the head of soon to be a BILLION DOLLAR wrestling corporation! And my mother….the finest jewelry crafter with over 3 THOUSAND clients who made...just the most SPECTACULAR accessories you had ever SEEN. But nobody cares about that and I get it...if I were one of you I would be wishing this girl would shut up and get to the point...so I'll do that.

During the match, SPECIFICALLY the I Quit match, there were many, MANY times where I had Scootaloo EXACTLY where I wanted her...a sly smirk spread across my face, and I enjoyed beating the HELL out of her defenseless self….maybe a little TOO much. It was to the point where some might consider the sensations I was feeling in my body upon brutalizing Scootaloo...EUPHORIC, and I would incline to agree. There is such a….a VISCERAL feeling you get when you tear apart somebody to loathe so much….why not look at it from my opponent's point of view, though? Scootaloo came into that match with an opportunity that very few people get, and that's the chance to finally take out all their pent up aggression...on those that have hurt them. Whether it be a bully, or in some cases...a loved one. Make no mistake about it, though...me and Scootaloo are FAR from loved ones. I had been bullying her, chastising her since the 3rd grade, and last night, after all those years….Scootaloo got to do to me what I had been doing to her since day ONE. Now me? I thought it would be simple. I didn't even think Scootaloo would've scored one of those falls, but I was hoping she did...to both my surprise, and my delight, she grabbed Turf's Boss Knuckles. A bit later, she had bled. I was initially upset that I wasn't the one to spill her blood, but I quickly cheered up when I realized what that meant….it was time for the I Quit match…

I consider myself a very creative mind, and every second I was coming up with new scenarios on how I could mangle the body of Scootaloo. Like a slideshow images of a battered and torn Scootaloo zoomed in my mind, ZIP ZIP ZIP. I had the utmost pleasure of tormenting her with steel steps and kendo sticks and my besties. Then came the handcuffs….the most perfect situation I could come up with. She was fastened to the ring ropes, and I was free to do whatever bodily harm I pleased. She wasn't going anywhere, after all. She could kick, but every time her feet when in the air I SLAMMED THE KENDO STICK RIGHT INTO HER RIBS. She would kick again and I BASHED THE MICROPHONE INTO HER SKULL, blood pouring out of her forehead, my excitement rising by the second. I had never felt such a rush! Finally! After all the abuse I've given to this little flea over the years she would finally BREAK AT MY OWN HANDS. She would QUIT. I would make her QUIT! I had done so many vile things to this girl but she had never given in, UNTIL NOW! SCOOTALOO WAS FINALLY MY BITCH!

…..but….Scootaloo didn't quit…..-looks down at the mat- Everything I threw at her, she….she threw it right back at me, twice as hard to be honest. I was stunned. I didn't know she had it in her. This cocky little daredevil I had been in control of for so long was finally fighting back, and I couldn't stop her! She remembered everything bad I had ever done to her and she did it right back to me! All this anguish and pain I had caused her was now MINE for the taking! I didn't want it but that didn't matter, I was given it anyway! So much pain, so much frustration finally, at long LAST was rectified as Scootaloo...beat me. -major cheers- And not only did she beat me, but by the end of her relentless assault….I had quit. -more cheers- The funny thing was, it wasn't because of the physical pain, no...because Scootaloo….Scootaloo took it one step further...she threatened to destroy what was most precious to me...-she takes it off of her head- my diamond tiara….she knew I was stubborn, and I didn't like being hurt, but as long as I was breathing, I would do all I could to inflict more pain on her. It was vile, it was heinous, it was disrespectful….just like me. And just like all the things I had done to her since I had known her. Bullies target people's emotions, and last night, after all the emotional distress I had put her through...Scootaloo got back at me in the worst way imaginable. And not just that...Scootaloo beat me. -cheers-

Which brings me to why I'm out here. As I was taken backstage, I had tears in my eyes, death-gripping my tiara, but I never complained...not once. I didn't throw a fit, or a tantrum, or curse Scootaloo for all she had done to me, because there were no excuses….I lost. I quit. I had never quit in my life, not at anything. School was boring and I didn't think I was learning anything, but I didn't quit. Cheerleading gave me the opportunity to show that I was better than about 15 girls, so of course I'm not gonna quit that. All in all, nothing had made me quit until last night...and it was the person I wanted to quit more than anything. No my brat-like personality didn't come out. Instead, I sat down, and I thought. I thought long, and I thought hard. I've still been thinking all day, and I just realized something about 20 minutes ago…..

It's okay to quit. Because I remembered back to a faithful day, when the stock market quit. Daddy had no choice but to sell his business, and that's how he got the money, and the time to open this place. My dad quit. He didn't have a choice, but he could've fought it out until the very end. I don't fault him for that, though, because what would be the point? He was gonna lose anyway. That's what made me come to the conclusion that it's okay to quit. It's even better to quit after you know you've given something everything you had. I also found out that it's alright to admit when you've lost. Last night, Scootaloo was the better woman. I'm also going to admit something else, but I'd like Scootaloo to come out first before I do so. I'd like to say this to her face.

-There is a pause, before "Out Of My Way" by Seether hits, the crowd coming alive. Scootaloo walks to the ring normally, as this is not the time to pump up the crowd. She enters the ring, and Diamond actually fetches a microphone FOR HER. Scootaloo does not say anything, though. She allows Diamond to continue speaking-

Diamond: Scootaloo...I just want to put it out there that...you've always been the better woman. -the crowd gasps in unison, before clapping. Scootaloo's mouth slightly drops- It's true. You've always been the better friend, the better wrestler, and above all else….the better person. -more cheers- I can admit this, and I feel fine in admitting it, because after losing to you last night, my ego toppled me. All of my ego, all at once, piled on top of me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. But after taking in my loss, and calmly breaking down everything you did to me, my eyes were opened...opened to so many truths I had never realized. And once I could see, my breathing came back, as well. Scootaloo, this is probably the most overdo action ever on this planet…..but...I'm sorry. -whistles and cheers are met by the thousands, as Scootaloo continues to look at Diamond Tiara, slowly digesting what she had just heard-

Now it seems like a lot of people are behind that statement, and I'm truly grateful for that. But I'm sure there's some people out there that are saying, "oh, she's full of crap! This is all just a dirty scheme by the Queen of Mean herself!" And if you think that, I absolutely wouldn't blame you. I am not expecting forgiveness from ANYONE, ESPECIALLY not you, Scootaloo...and I don't NEED forgiveness. I just...I just had to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all those years I made you feel like the most worthless thing in the world. You and your friends. You know this, though, but I'm going to tell you anyway...you AREN'T worthless. You've helped me more than anybody besides my parents ever have! And you did it in a DAY! I owe...I owe SO MUCH to you, and….-she begins tearing up, as her voice cracks- and I just don't know how to thank yooouuu!

Crowd: WE FOR-GIVE YOU! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE FOR-GIVE YOU! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE FOR-GIVE YOU! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Diamond: -finally smiling for the first time tonight- Thank….thank you! Thank you guys SO MUCH….it means...it means the WORLD to me. -turns towards Scootaloo- But I can't make this prevalent enough...I was told from such a young age, by my father, my mother, and by anybody else that they were close with, being other family members or associates, that I was special...and I'm sure that many parents have called their child that, but I….I took it literally. I had numerous nannies and butlers tending to me when my parents weren't home, which was much of the time, and all that attention got to me…I started to believe that I was a cut above everyone else around me, and by the time 3rd grade started, which was when you moved to Loneyville, I had some….some perverse and sickening desire to show everyone how much better than them I was, by any means necessary...of course, the means resulted in me being a cruel, CRUEL little girl...a little girl that showed no compassion, no respect to anybody but myself, and my parents. And then...and then mom di-ied….-Diamond is practically bawling at this point- To commemorate the impact she had on my life, I decided I would live my life like she did. I would...I would be fearless, and strong, and would show the whole world how special I was...my mom knew it better than anyone, and soon...the whole world would, too! I only wish I wasn't such...such a naive little girl...if I wasn't so naive, I could see that my mom was those things; she was fearless and strong, but she was also humble, supportive, sweet...so many other good qualities that I never picked up from her...instead I was manipulative, and sour, and I took advantage of everybody I could, and that's...that's….that's WRONG! That isn't what my mother wanted! She wanted me to be the best I could be, but not at the expense of everyone else around me!

-Diamond drops to her knees, as Scootaloo has a "shit this is sad" face now- I have….I have so much to answer for, and this...this is the only way I knew how to staaart…

-Scootaloo leans down, holding a hand out. The crowd cheers as Diamond looks at the hand and at Scootaloo with her lower jaw extending out, tears flooding her face by the second. Scootaloo appears to be crying, as well. Diamond accepts the hand, being brought back up to her feet-

Scootaloo: It'll….it'll take a while...hell, it could take FOREVER for me to forgive you. But your words...they feel so...so real...this is the right first step, Diamond...I'm proud of you...and so are your dad, and your mom…

Diamond: -smiles tearfully- Thank yooou….thank yooouuu-whooo….I'll get better...this may sound weird, buuut...I want to just like YOU, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: It's not weird. -smiles- It makes me feel ecstatic...you have no idea how incredible this makes me feel! I'd love to put everything behind us!

Diamond: Let's start over….-puts her hand forward- Hi, I'm Diamond Tiara…

Scootaloo: -shakes it- I'm Scootaloo!

Diamond: -closes her eyes as tears continue to pour out- Thank you….

Crowd: ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!

-The two look at the crowd before looking at each other, almost asking "you wanna do it?" with their faces-

Diamond: I've been fighting you since I've known you with hurtful words and crappy tactics...I agree with them. Let's have a match, not to hurt each other, or to get back at the other...but a friendly match. Let's simply see who the better wrestler is.

Scootaloo: That sounds great. I'm tired of fighting just to fight!

Diamond: And with this Crater Chick championship tournament, we have the ability to fight for a prize.

Scootaloo: -nods- ….How about we meet in the finals, then?

Diamond: I like that...I'd like that very much!

-They shake on it, the crowd cheering and then chanting "YAY"-

Diamond: I'm glad you guys like it, too...we'll leave everything out there, just like last night! -Scootaloo turns to leave, but Diamond stops her- WAIT! Just...one more thing…-she turns towards ringside- Can...can I have a chair, please? -she is soon brought a chair, Scootaloo looking puzzled- Thank you...last night, Scootaloo, the thing you did that made me think the most, was when you threatened to destroy my tiara…

Scootaloo: I knew you would quit if I put your tiara in harm's way. I know how much it means to you.

Diamond: -nods sadly- It was a gift from mom before she died...the problem is, I found out last night, is that this tiara...it's...it's a cancer to my soul...when I would put it on, it would remind me of just how superior I was to everyone else. In reality, though...it's just a present...it's just a freaking present from my mom! It wasn't meant to make me feel high and mighty...mom made JEWELRY! Of course she would give me jewelry for a present! -more tears are shed between both parties- I don't need this to remember my mom by...I know she loved me...I know that she wouldn't want me to wear something that made me feel different from everyone else. For that reason….-she sets the tiara down on the mat- I must eliminate everything from my past...including this...this tiara was symbolic of how I once was...a confused, and nasty little girl...this simple piece of headgear changed my entire outlook on life, and now that I have a new outlook, I can't allow my past to weight me down anyMORE! -Diamond raises the chair high in the air before crashing it down onto the tiara. Scootaloo looks on in shock as Diamond repeatedly smashes her once beloved item over and over again. The chair begins bending, but in due time, the jewels from the tiara are knocked off, falling to the mat. The tiara becomes dented, rhinestone after rhinestone being smashed beneath the weight of the chair.

After all is said and done, the tiara has been destroyed, the weapon in question not looking so good itself. Diamond drops to her knees again, throwing the chair outside the ring. She looks at the shattered tiara, closing her eyes-

Diamond: Mom...forgive me….I'm sorry for using the last present you ever gave me in vain...I'm sorry for...for wearing it for all the wrong reasons...I've ruined it! I RUINED IT! All the work you put into it was for NOTHIIING!

-Scootaloo sits down next to Diamond on the mat, putting an arm around her. Diamond's eyes open-

Scootaloo: I know she forgives you. You can only make it up to her by becoming a better person.

Diamond: Yes….you're right. -smiles- You hear that, mommy? I'm going to behave well now. I'm going to change….I'm going to make you PROUD. -She looks towards her new friend- Thank you, Scootaloo...thank you for making me realize my mistakes…-she kindly hugs Scootaloo, whom takes a while to return it, but ultimately does. The crowd could not be more supportive-

-Amidst all the warm and fuzzy feelings emerge the creepy piano keys, Scootaloo and Diamond being shown up by the appearance of the Wythyst Family and their eerie presence on the titantron-

Amay: ….We're here… -she blows out the lantern as the Family's fitting theme music plays.

Ahuizotl: Ladies and gentlemen...we just witnessed one of the most endearing and heartwarming moments in the EWF's history…

Garble: I don't know what to say, other than D'AAAAAAAW. What a speech by Diamond!

Ahuizotl: We've watched that girl for about 5 months terrorize the Lunacy roster...and now we get to be there when she starts over.

Garble: It'll be an absolute delight to follow it. Right now, though, we must focus on this first round matchup in the Crater Chick tournament.

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo supposedly has a new friend, but she needs to focus on Amay Wythyst, as well as her creepy family members lurking at ringside.

Garble: We saw at Frontline that Harper and Rowan are just as talented as their leader, as they mowed through Lyra and Bon Bon, a well-established team. Tonight, they will be in the corner of Amay, as she looks to move on to the second round.

-Amay sits down in her chair, blowing out the lantern. The lights come back on, the crowd coming alive with cheers. Meanwhile, in the ring, Diamond and Scootaloo share a look-

Diamond: Good luck, Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Thanks, but luck is for losers. See you in the finals!

-Diamond nods, leaving the ring. She is blocked by Rowan, still honing her sheep mask, and Harper, who stares at her blankly-

Harper: Yeah yeah yeah yeah YEEEEAAAHHHH….. -Amay steps in between them, moving her disciples to the side-

Amay: Her time will come…-Diamond walks past the family in a fast pace, looking back a few times and wonder just what the hell Scootaloo is going up against-

Garble: Uhhhhh…

Ahuizotl: Yeah, there's nothing we can say about that.

Garble: Lucy Harper is….ERICKA ROWAN IS STILL WEARING THAT DAMN SHEEP MASK! ZOTL!

Ahuizotl: What?!

Garble: ….THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Ahuizotl: You do realize the show you commentate for, right?

Garble: YEAH, LUNACY! IT'S FUCKING NUTS! I'll never get used to this….

-Amay enters the ring, walking around the ring with a hunch as she cackles at Scootaloo-

Amay: I see you've been makin' some friends...that's NIIIICE. Will you be MY FRIIIIEEEND? I could introduce you to THE REAPER. EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Scootaloo: I'm not afraid of you….I'll be your worst NIGHTMARE.

Amay: Heh! Big talk from such a weak soul….

Match 3: First Round - Crater Chick tournament: Amay Wythyst w/ Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan vs Scootaloo

Amay: ….RUN.

-Amay immediately runs at the corner, but Scootaloo moves out of the way, Amay crashing into the turnbuckles. Scootaloo then leaps over the top rope, landing on the apron. She springboards off the top rope as Amay tries to recover and wraps an arm around Amay's neck as she soars, sending her face crashing into the mat-

Garble: Springboard bulldog! Scootaloo's coming out of the gate SWINGING!

-Scootaloo makes the cover, but gets only a one count as Amay forcefully shoves her off of her and into the air-

Ahuizotl: More like springing! -chuckles-...I don't think Amay is going to be stopped THAT easily!

Garble: If anybody can do it, though, especially after her performance last night, it's Scootaloo!

-6 minutes later-

-Scootaloo bounces off the ropes, looking to connect with Stunted Growth. Amay is close to the ropes. Amay moves out of the way, and Scootaloo essentially hits the move on air. However, instead of simply bashing into the ropes and clunking to the mat, Scootaloo brings her arms through the middle ropes and grabs onto it-

Ahuizotl: OHHH! Look at this!

-Amay comes charging at Scootaloo, to which she lets go of the middle rope and quickly jumps out of the way, Amay falling through the middle rope and to the floor. The crowd applauds the acrobatic like maneuver-

Garble: This girl never ceases to amaze! What innovation in order to avoid crashing into the ring ropes!

-Harper and Rowan are by their leader in a jiffy, checking to see if she's okay. Scootaloo, as a result, climbs to the top rope, overlooking the entire Wythyst Family-

Ahuizotl: What is she going to do next?!

-As Harper and Rowan pick Amay up to her feet, Scootaloo soars off the top rope, front-flipping in midair and knocking into the Wythyst Family, sending them to the floor. The crowd flips out as Scootaloo, unlike her opposition, lands on her feet!-

Garble: SOMERSAULT PLANCHA! SCOOTALOO TAKES OUT THE WYTHYST FAMILY!

Ahuizotl: All she needed was Amay, but she went TWO steps further!

Crowd: SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO!

-Scootaloo picks up Amay in throws her back into the ring, flipping herself over the top rope and crashing back-first into Amay's stomach. She covers her, and gets a 2 count this time-

Garble: She's getting closer. Just one extra slap against the mat and Scootaloo's dream for a match with Diamond, with the Crater Chick championship on the line will still be alive!

-7 minutes later-

-Amay lifts Scootaloo up in a suplex position, but instead chucks her a third of the way across the ring as she is above her head. The crowd OHHHHH's as Scootaloo's body smashes into all three turnbuckles: her legs on the top, her butt/back on the middle, and her neck on the bottom-

Garble: The POWER of Amay Wythyst! Scootaloo may be done!

Ahuizotl: We never touched on the fact that Scootaloo was involved in a hellacious 40 minute plus match just last night, while Amay wasn't.

Garble: Amay Wythyst is dangerous enough when she's hurt….but tonight, she's FRESH. Still, Scootaloo already has the HEART of a champion. She just needs the gold to make it all the more worthwhile!

-Amay pulls Scootaloo away from the ropes, and as a testament to her heart, she kicks out at two and a half-

-3 minutes later-

-After a miscalculation, Scootaloo is dropped onto the top rope, her neck snapping into it. She rebounds into Amay's clutches-

Garble: This is baaaad!

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo's hopes are about to be shattered!

-Amay dips Scootaloo, and is about to kiss her, before an intruder enters the ring-

Ahuizotl: WHO THE HELL?

-Amay looks up, and is met with Twist, who is jumping at her. She knocks Amay to the mat, Scootaloo being set free as the referee rings the bell. The crowd boos as Scootaloo looks on in horror-

Garble: IT'S TWIST! GODDAMMIT IT'S TWIST!

-Harper and Rowan enter the ring and pull Twist off of their leader. Since she is unable to use her arms, Twist sweeps her capturers out by swiping her legs against the backs of their legs. Harper and Rowan plummet to the mat as Twist spears Amay, who has gotten up through the middle rope-

Garble: THEY DIDN'T FINISH THE JOB! THIS SUCKS!

-Twist begins pounding the crap out of Amay before Rowan arrives and pulls Twist off once again. At that same time, Lucy Harper dives through the middle rope, but Twist moves out of the way, Harper only making contact with her partner and sending them both to the floor-

Garble: DAMMIT GET HER! GET HEEEEERRRRR!

Crowd: PLEASE GO AWAY! PLEASE GO AWAY! PLEASE GO AWAY! PLEASE GO AWAY!

-Twist turns around and is popped in the mouth with a strong jab by Amay. Amay cradles her head, and looks to send her head first into the ring post behind her. Twist, again, breaks free, and shoves Amay into the post herself-

Garble: NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! -pounds on the announce table-

Ahuizotl: TWIST IS BACK AND LESS OF A LOSER THAN EVER!

-Twist backs up before running forward and bringing her foot up, causing it to smash into Amay's head. The fans OOOOOHHHH and grimace at the impact as Amay slides down the post and onto the floor, Twist boot remaining on the post-

Garble: Alright...THAT was pretty cool! DAMMIT THOUGH….WHY IS SHE BACK?!

Ahuizotl: Because the Wythyst Family made her, out of ALL people an example of in their debut. This was only fitting!

-Twist crawls around Amay's now unconscious frame as Scootaloo converses with the referee in the ring-

Garble: She had to do it during such a great match, though?!

Ahuizotl: Maybe she could've been a bit more patient, but now the Wythyst Family knows even sooner, that they may have made the WRONG person a target.

Garble: It's TWIST, though! She's….she's so easy!

Ahuizotl: Doesn't look so easy now, does she? We've seen a new side of her, as she looks to exact revenge of the women who took her out over a month ago!

Madden: Your winner, by disqualificatioooon….AMAAAAAYYY...WYTHYYYYST!

-Scootaloo brings her hands over her face as she leans on the ropes, the crowd booing, not because Amay won, but because of how-

Garble: That's such bull….it looked like Amay was about to secure the victory, anyway, but we'll never know now! Scootaloo might have countered, or maybe even kicked out! I'm convinced now, that Twist should've at least waited until the match was over. I've got no problem with her wanting to come back, guns a'blazing, but Scootaloo just lost her chance to compete for the Crater Chick championship!

Ahuizotl: It's definitely heartbreaking, especially after the pact she had made with Diamond Tiara…

Garble: This SUCKS! I was hoping we would get one more match between those two, but Twist ruined it all!

Ahuizotl: As long as Twist makes the Wythyst Family suffer, she doesn't give a damn who else suffers as a result.

Garble: Well that's WRONG, and very much selfish! I hope the Wythysts bounce her head against some steel again at a later date, preferably as soon as possible! This time, though, I hope they take her out for GOOD. Great matches like that aren't meant to end in such anti-climactic ways!

-We go to commercial with the fans chanting "TWIST SUCKS" as Scootaloo contemplates her loss in the ring, on her knees as her arms lay over the middle rope-

-Back from commercial, we follow Scootaloo as she walks through the curtain, her head hung low and her hands at her sides. Maud and Berry are there waiting for her-

Berry: Son uva BITCH...I just know you woulda knocked that basket case's lights out if the match wouldn't have been thrown out!

Scootaloo: Yeah….maybe I should've accepted Diamond's good luck wish.

Maud: It's not anything to do with luck. Twist came out at the most awful of times. I knew I should've had Tom crush her when I had the chance…

Berry: If I ever lock eyes with that fugly cunt I'll rip off her peppermint pussy and super glue both pairs of her lips together!

Scootaloo: Guys! It's okay! I'll bounce back. Berry, you need to focus on YOUR tournament match next week. And Maud, you need to focus on...uhhh…

Maud: Me and Tom are going to a Spice Girls concert tomorrow night.

Scootaloo: Yeah! Focus on your date with Tom at the Spice Girls conc-...huuuh?

Maud: Yeah. You'd think it would be a rock concert, but you'd be wrong. I really really really wanna zig-a zig-ah.

Diamond: -appearing from the Land of Coincidentalbarginginonconversations- M-mind if I tag along? I'm a big fan of girl groups! -puts on a friendly, yet shy smile-

Maud: Sure. Tom could use somebody to fangasm when Scary Spice comes on stage. That's his FAAAAAvorite. Obviously, he can't do it, because…-she covers Tom's rock ears- he's a rock and cannot speak.

Diamond: -giggles- I would be happy to! Scary Spice is my favorite as well. Scootaloo, I just wanted to come by and say how sorry I am that you lost the chance to move on in the tournament…

Scootaloo: It's not your fault, Diamond. I guess it just wasn't my night….

Diamond: I'm most sad due to the fact that that means we….we won't be able to wrestle at Uprising….-frowns and hangs her head-

Scootaloo: -also frowns- Yeah…-perks up- I'll still be pulling for you to take my spot in the finals!

Berry: Are you fucking kidding me? You'd rather have the tramp that wanted you dead just one night ago to win instead of your loyal, beer-swelling buddy?! Are you fucking DRUNK?

Scootaloo: Calm down! I didn't say I wanted her to win the whole thing...just that I wanted her to be in the finals since I can't….

Berry: Hot damn, I hope she's in the finals, too! With ME...I don't trust this tramp as far as I can throw her, and I can throw her pretty far. She's been giving us hell for MONTHS, and I'll be damn if I ain't gettin' the opportunity of giving her that same hell back, en route to winning the Crater Chick title!

Scootaloo: Berry, ease up! You're making a big deal over nothi-

Diamond: It's okay, Scootaloo. Like I said, I don't expect to be forgiven right away. I've done nothing but terrible things to you three, and I plan to own up to my actions. Berry, Maud, I'm sorry for all the nasty things I've done to you these past few months.

Maud: Me and Tom forgive you. I'm tired of fighting.

Berry: YOU'RE A WRESTLER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT! And I ain't believin' a WORD you're saying, and I DEFINITELY am not gonna let you spout such nonsense to my friends! Take your lyin' ass back to Big Wig and Lady Lint and tell them y'all need to come up with a new scheme!

Diamond: Alright, alright. -puts her hands up- I expected this, and I deserve it. I'm sorry for making you mad. -smiles- See ya, Scootaloo. And I'll meet you tomorrow, Maud! -she walks off as Berry Punch crosses her arms, Scootaloo smiling back and Maud waving-  
>Berry: I'm sorry for snappin' guys, but you didn't really expect ME to give that brawd the benefit of the doubt, did ya?<p>

Scootaloo: No, not really….but you didn't have to call her out right then and there!

Berry: Y'all are just gonna believe her THAT easily? After everythin' she's pulled?!

Scootaloo: I know I'm taking a chance here, but I believe that everybody else should get their OWN chance...a SECOND chance.

Maud: I agree. She sounded so sincere.

Berry: Maud, y'all don't know a GODDAMN thing about emotion, so shut up!

Maud: That hurt, Berry. That really hurt. I may not be big on the emotional side, but Tom sure is. He's more human than all of us combined. I asked for his take on Diamond's speech, and he said she's absolutely telling the truth. No fibs whatsoever.

Berry: It's good to know than in the year 2014 we're relying on ROCKS inform us of the inner workins' of someone's character! Jesus CHRIST WHAT'S NEXT? Y'all gonna consult the Magic 8 Ball?!

Maud: Already did. It said "ask again later" 47 times in a row before finally settling on "sounds about right."

-Berry storms off, leaving Maud and Scootaloo behind-

Maud: It's not my fault the Magic 8 Ball likes to take its time to think things through. It's more human than all of us, too.

-We then are moved to Filthy Rich's office, where he is conversing with Fluttershy and Lightning Dust-

Filthy: Yup, it's all set. In our next match, you girls will be defending your newly won Chick Combo titles against Turf and Silver Spoon.

Lightning: Those two are making a big mistake cashing in their rematch clause this early. Me and 'Shy have got something to prove after our loss last night, right 'Shy?

Fluttershy: -nods- The Chick Combo champions NEVER lose two nights in a row!

Lightning: Hahaaaaaa! There's the added confidence that comes with the title! Don't you worry, Mr. Rich. We will represent these titles WELL.

Filthy: -smiles- I have no doubts about th- -smiles even wider as his office door opens, Twilight entering it- Twilight! Good to see you!

Twilight: -smiles- Hello, Mr. Rich. Fluttershy, Lightning.

Fluttershy: Hello Twilight.

Lightning: Wassup? We're just getting ready to go have our first defense of the Chick Combo titles!

Twilight: I know you girls will do great! I just came by, Mr. Rich because...well, I'm having a bit of a difficult time understanding why I was chosen to face Sunset Shimmer at Uprising.

Filthy: Normally this is the time I would excuse Fluttershy and Lightning Dust, but I know you're all good friends so this doesn't have to be a private conversation.

Lightning: It'll be our little secret...even though the camera's rolling. -winks at the camera-

Twilight: -giggles- It's just...I LOST last night, as well as last Monday.

Filthy: That may be true, but if Luna is right about one thing, it's the fact that there just AREN'T any other people that could fight Sunset at Uprising. What struck me the most is that, well, you still haven't received your rematch for the championship.

Twilight: Yes, but Lightning hasn't gotten a FAIR shot since losing the title herself.

Lightning: -waves it off- It's true, but it's no biggie, Twilight. I've already got a championship, and I plan to defend it with pride, unlike Sunset, or...even the old me would've. This is a blessing, girl, so accept it!

Fluttershy: You can beat Sunset, Twilight! You believed in me when we teamed up to fight The Sword, and I believe you can recapture the Eternal Women's championship!

Twilight: That means a lot, girls. You bring up good points, Mr. Rich, but would you mind if I was...somehow given the chance to prove to MYSELF that I deserve this opportunity?

Filthy: -smiles- I knew you would ask for something like that. That is very respectable, Twilight. If that's what you want, how about in tonight's main event, you go one on one with the woman who beat you last week...Diamond Tiara!

Twilight: -nods in acceptance after a pause- I believe that's all I'll need to not only to prove to myself that I am worthy of a championship match, but also to send a message to Sunset herself. Thank you, Mr. Rich!

Filthy: Absolutely! And, with my daughter's newfound outlook on life, hopefully there will not be any chicanery that follows our main event….

-Twilight and Fluttershy hug in the office-

Fluttershy: You already do deserve the shot, Twilight, but I know you'll prove it to yourself as well!

Twilight: Awwww! -peeks her eyes out from above Fluttershy's shoulder, almost gesturing Lightning over with her eyes-

Lightning: Nuh uh….nuh uh I'm good!

-Fluttershy and Twilight laugh as the hug is broken, the Chick Combo champs exiting the office to head to the ring for their title match-

Garble: Well there you have it, everyone. We are now aware of what tonight's main event will be!

Ahuizotl: It's a rematch from last week, as Diamond Tiara battles Twilight Sparkle. Twilight lost by countout due to The Sword showing up and throwing her off of her game.

Garble: And speaking of The Sword, we still have yet to see any of them. Not even so much of a peep!

Ahuizotl: They are waiting for the right moment to strike, I promise you. Maybe this time it WILL actually be someone who has served up some sort of injustice, but I doubt it.

-Turf and Silver Spoon come out to new music ("Fastest Girl Alive" by CFO$), but the same amount of boos as always-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM conteeest, scheduled for ONE FAAAALL, is, for the CHICK. COMBOOOOOOOOO….CHAAAAAAMPIONSHIIIP! Introducing the challengers, at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 280 POOOOUNDS! TUUUUURF..aaaaand SIIIIILVER SPOOOON!

Ahuizotl: The last time we heard the esteemed Madden announce these two as a combined force, they were the Chick Combo champions. My my, how things can change in a week!

Garble: It will take some getting used to, especially for the former champs. They have certainly kept themselves busy since losing them, though.

Ahuizotl: You're right. Last night, Turf got involved in a shouting match with Ace, and her and Silver Spoon interjected themselves into the Three Stages of Hell match.

Garble: And you can see the proof of that on Silver Spoon's forehead. She tried to cover it up with lord knows how many pounds of makeup, but those are indeed 14 stitches, given to her as a result of a miscommunication with a ring bell.

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo also had to get 17 stitches, so both intruders and actual match participants both suffered at the hands of the most grueling contest in EWF history.

Garble: Gotta respect everyone who was injured at Frontline last night for coming out here and trying to make a name for themselves. Flitter, Scootaloo, and now Turf and Silver Spoon are looking to regain their titles they lost just last week to Fluttershy and Lightning Dust.

Fan: Where's your title, Turf?!

Turf: I'M ABOUT TO WIN IT BACK, LARDASS. AND THEN I'M GONNA SHOVE IT THROUGH YOUR DICKHOLE! AND I WON'T EVEN USE ANY LUBE! NUH UH, KID, IT'S GOING IN DRY!

Garble: Obviously, Turf and Silver Spoon don't feel the same way as their friend Diamond does. They're still treating the crowd like dirt.

Ahuizotl: It makes me wonder what they actually thought about Diamond Tiara's heartfelt address earlier.

Garble: Well, I'm sure they support whatever she does. They've been friends for so long. That doesn't mean they have to follow behind her, though. These girls are as independent as they come!

Ahuizotl: As well as crafty. There may not be any tricks pulled in the main event, but don't be surprised if the challengers don't look to win back their titles at all costs.

-Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring, despite being titleless, as arrogantly as ever. They each pick a corner and stand on the top rope, flashing sassy hand movements-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -These cheers...they are the real deal-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First! From CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 119 POOOUNDS! She is ONE HALF, of the CHIIICK. COOOOMBOOOOO CHAMPIIIIOOOONS...LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIIING...DUST!

Ahuizotl: Last night, The Sword began their relentless executions of all three of their opponents from the match by starting with Lightning Dust.

Garble: And you said it on commentary yourself, 'Zotl, it was a terrific plan! Lightning is the quickest, and that makes her the most annoying if you think about it. They cut off her wings, so to speak, by letting their strongest piece of the puzzle, Rosely Reigns, SPEAR her through a barricade, similar to the one we're sitting next to!

Ahuizotl: The barricade was literally DEMOLISHED, broken in two, as was Lightning Dust just about. You see the bandage around her ribs...THAT'S what The Sword will do to those they think are creating injustice.

Garble: We just discussed it...big props to everybody that got banged up last night who is making their way to the ring for a match 24 hours later. Lightning Dust definitely isn't 100 percent, neither is her partner, but hell...NOBODY in this match is!

Ahuizotl: That's what makes it so interesting. There is no game plan. All four of these women were put through hell!

-Lightning stops at the bottom of the ramp after slapping some fans' hands. The crowd is already chanting "YAY" before her partner's music even hits-

*Yoooou're too SHY, SHY..hush, hush, eye to eyeee* -and when it does, they come alive as well as they can-

Madden: Aaaaand HER PARTNER! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS! She is, the OTHER HALF, of the CHICK. COOOMBOOOO CHAAAMPIIIONS...FLUUUUTTEEERRRSHYYYY!

Garble: I'm just putting this out here, 'Zotl. This...is the team to beat. And, honestly, I think it's going to take a long while for them to GET beat.

Ahuizotl: Well, we know anything can happen in the EWF, but, taking away the unpredictability value of wrestling, you are right on the money. These two haven't been a team for long, but they're on the same page aaaall the way!

Garble: And their styles aren't quite a carbon copy, but they are going to present a lot of trouble for any team that goes up against Flutters and Lightning. They both possess high flying prowess, except Lightning is more chaotic. She'll do some insane flips off the top, and over the top rope. Fluttershy takes a bit more caution in her flight, though. She utilizes front dropkicks off the top rope, and suicide dives through the middle rope.

Ahuizotl: That does NOT mean Lightning Dust is reckless, though, FAR from it!

Garble: Of course not. I just mean, she, ya know, goes all out when she takes to the air.

Ahuizotl: -nods- And both women like to unleash a variety of kicks to their opponents' numerous body parts. We saw, for example, what Fluttershy did to the members of The Sword when they were on their knees…

Garble: Haha! Oh man, it was INCREDIBLE. I call it a KICK-FEST! Down the line Fluttershy went, kick to Drollins, kick to Ditzbrose, then to Reigns, and then back around! She got her partners in on it, too!

Ahuizotl: That's just a small sample of the teamwork these two show, despite not teaming together as long as Turf and Silver Spoon, though.

-Fluttershy throws her index fingers up in the air, shouting "Yay" along with the fans as she meets Lightning at the bottom of the ramp. They high five each other before entering the ring. They hand their titles to the referee, who raises them up in the air before disposing of them. He then rings the bell-

Match 4: Chick Combo championship - Turf and Silver Spoon vs Fluttershy and Lightning Dust

Turf: -as Fluttershy and Silver Spoon leave the ring- YOU SEE THOSE STITCHES ON MY GIRL 'SPOON? BITCH, I'LL FUCK YOU AND SHY GUY UP FOUR TIMES AS WORSE!

Lightning: If you wrestled as good as you talk shit, maybe you'd still be be champion. -winks-

Turf: OH YOU LIGHTNING LABIA MINORA, YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW! -She runs at Lightning, who moves out of the way. Fluttershy brings her shoulder into the gut of the speeding Turf, who grabs at her stomach as she backs away.

As her back is turned, Lightning stands on the middle rope. When Turf comes to and turns around, she jumps off, knocking Turf down to the mat with a Spear!-

Ahuizotl: Was...was that a message to The Sword, specifically Rosely Reigns?

Garble: Well, the Spear's a pretty common wrestling move, but it looked to me like Lightning was trying to hit it with as much velocity as she could muster...you may be right!

-Lightning looks down at Turf, spitting at the mat-

Lightning: I'll make sure your ribs are burning as much as mine were last night…"bitch…."

-8 minutes later-

-Taking a page out of their opponents' book, Fluttershy and Lightning have been as vicious as possible, targeting not only Turf's ribs after that opening sequence, but Silver Spoon's previously busted open forehead. Right now, Fluttershy has Turf on her knees, as she places kick after kick on her abdomen-

Ahuizotl: Turf's midsection pretty much has a bullseye on it at this point! Fluttershy and Lightning have been nothing but unforgiving in this match!

Garble: That's what you've gotta be if you want to stay champions. Turf and Silver Spoon did it for 3 months, and now we've got a new pair of titleholders that have the same mindset, even though they are totally different competitors.

-Finishing off the series of chest kicks with a kick to the side of the head, Fluttershy pins Turf, but the attempt at victory is broken up by Silver Spoon, who elbows Fluttershy in the head-

Silver Spoon: -slapping Fluttershy in the back of the head- You think you're a champion? HA! That's hilarious! You'll NEVER be the H.B. like me and Turf are- -Silver Spoon is taken down to the mat as Lightning springboards into the ring with a Corkscrew Crossbody!-

Ahuizotl: Here comes Lightning, DOWN goes Silver Spoon!

Garble: WRONG time to be talking trash!

Ahuizotl: Wrong people to be laying it out to, too.

-Silver scampers out of the ring after the impact of Lightning's aerial assault. Lightning leaves the ring as Fluttershy and Turf begin the recovery period. Lightning hops onto the barricade and walks along it like a trapeze artist. The crowd "OOOOHs" in anticipation, and when Silver gets to her feet, Lightning jumps off, knocking her back to the ground with a Senton bomb-

Garble: And this is one of the reason's why The Sword got rid of Lightning in their match! She just won't go away!

-Back in the ring, Turf as her back turned in the corner. When she turns around, she meets the feet of Fluttershy, who nails her with a running dropkick. Fluttershy cutely gives a war cry as she runs back to the turnbuckles diagonal to Turf, before running at her full steam ahead and colliding her feet with Turf's face once more. The crowd "OHHHHs" for this each time, and applauds after one last running dropkick-

Ahuizotl: Lightning won't go away, and Fluttershy won't stop!

Crowd: FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY!

-Fluttershy smiles at the fans as Lightning gets her attention. All she does it point at Turf and then point at her partner on the floor, and Fluttershy nods-

Ahuizotl: The sign of a great team is one that can communicate through simple points.

-Fluttershy sets Turf on the top turnbuckle. She then exits the ring but joins her up there. Fluttershy looks out towards Silver Spoon as Lightning picks her up before giving her the go ahead. Fluttershy wraps her legs around Turf's head before LAUNCHING her to the outside, Lightning letting go and moving aside as the back of Turf's body collides with her partner's front, both dropping to the floor at once-

Garble: -as the crowd is going bananas- OOOOHHHHHHH! WHAT A NASTY DIVE!

Ahuizotl: Turf and Silver Spoon were BOTH taken out in ONE FELL SWOOP!

-Flutershy, who had hung onto the top rope after releasing Turf so she herself wouldn't fall now drops to the floor, receiving praise from Lightning-

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Lighting: -patting Fluttershy on the shoulder- They've got the right idea...GREAT job! Now let's finish these sleazebags off!

-4 minutes later-

-Seemingly on the verge of victory, Lightning Dust climbs to the top rope, Silver Spoon laying below her-

Ahuizotl: It looks as if a successful defense of the titles is soon to come, courtesy of Lightning Dust, and her breathtaking finisher, Astraphob-wait a minute!

-Beth Drollins jumps on the apron, yanking on Lightning's leg and causing her to fall, her legs briefly hitting the top rope as she flips and lands on her back-

Garble: It's The Sword! It's the DAMN SWORD!

-The crowd boos as the referee rings the bell. Turf hurriedly enters the ring as Reigns and Ditzbrose hop over the barricade. Turf picks up Silver Spoon and exits the ring with her as Fluttershy jumps off her place in the apron, tackling all three members down to the floor and getting her shots in on all of them-

Ahuizotl: The Sword tried to get the upperhand on the Chick Combo champions, but Fluttershy stopped them at the gate!

-The combined force of The Sword is quickly able to heave Fluttershy off of them, before they all gang up on her-

Garble: Don't speak so soon...she stopped them, but they're about to STOP HER for GOOD.

-Ditzbrose drives Fluttershy's back into the barricade repeatedly as her cohorts do their own damage by punching her. Fluttershy is then thrown back in the ring as Reigns keeps Lightning down while Drollins and Ditzbrose continue to beat on Fluttershy. Turf and Silver Spoon watch from outside the ring-

Garble: Who cares if you don't like them?! HELP THEM! THEY NEED HELP!

-Scootaloo's theme song suddenly begins blaring, The Sword looking up from their assaults as the woman in question sprints down the ramp, the crowd cheering wildly-

Ahuizotl: Here comes help, in the form of the fiery SCOOTALOOOOO!

-Scootaloo slides into the ring, the only form of help Fluttershy and Lightning seem to be getting. Scootaloo slides right into Rosely Reigns' grasp. Reigns lifts her into the air in Powerbomb form, but Lightning gets up in time and dropkicks Reigns in the face, knocking her to the floor as Scootaloo lands on her feet. She and Lightning then rush over to help Fluttershy, which almost goes perfect until Reigns gets back up and clubs Lightning over the back of the neck. She then levels her with a Samoan Drop, roaring as Scootaloo springboards off the middle rope, but Reigns turns around and thrusts his palm right into Scootaloo's chest, her body falling limp to the mat-

Garble: Even with a 3 on 3 situation, The Sword has eliminated two of their threats!

Ahuizotl: They always find a way to stack the odds in their favor, fair fight or not! And now Fluttershy is all alone….

-The crowd begins chanting "YAY" in support of their butter yellow heroine, which gives her the strength to push Drollins and Ditzbrose away from her, but Reigns comes diving over both of her partners and crashing into Fluttershy, her large forearm forcing her back into the corner as The Sword commence a full beatdown on her, the crowd booing intensely-

Garble: Turf! Silver Spoon! GET IN THE DAMN RING!

Ahuizotl: They're not going to jeopardize their health! Those girls care about nobody but themselves, we KNOW that.

-As it looks like all hope is lost, Reigns signals for the end of Fluttershy-

Reigns: GET HER UP! WE'RE DROPPIN' THIS FOOL ONE LAST TIME!

Ahuizotl: Oh no...we know what they're calling for…

Garble: The Triple Powerbomb...somebody, PLEASE, help her!

-The crowd comes alive as Diamond Tiara runs down the ramp. The Sword is too much into the beatdown that they don't notice, though-

Diamond: -whisper yelling- Girls! We're getting in that ring!

Turf: -whispering, FOR ONCE- What?! The hell for?!

Diamond: They cost you those titles, didn't they? Let's get back at them!

Turf: Awww shit, she's right! -looks at Silver Spoon- Fuck, let's get in there!

-The Sword lifts up Fluttershy, but that's as far as they get as The Mean Girls hit the ring, launching their own assault on The Sword-

Garble: OH YEEESSS! These two dominant stables, clashing on Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: Something has got to give!

-The Sword and The Mean Girls are now going punch for punch, although Silver Spoon may or may not be doing some hair-pulling to Reigns. Turf goes for Turf Burn, but Drollins gets out of it, hitting her with the modified Enziguri she performed the night before. Reigns then breaks free from Silver Spoon's hair tugging and CRUSHES Turf with a Spear! She goes for another battle roar, but Scootaloo is back up and jumps at her, connecting with Stunted Growth! The fans chant "THIS IS AWE-SOME" as Ditzbrose and Diamond Tiara are pounding the shit out of each other.

Fluttershy recovers and adds the finishing touches to Reigns as she hits her with the Obedience Training knee. She then goes over to help Diamond as Lightning Dust makes her way to her feet, trying to ground the jumpy Drollins. Scootaloo picks up Reigns and throws her over the top rope and then exits the ring to make sure she stays down-

Garble: Can you believe it?! Lightning Dust, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, Turf, Fluttershy and SCOOTALOO! Are all working together?!

Ahuizotl: Like I said, ANYTHING can happen in the EWF! This is what needed to be done!

-Things start to turn ugly as Silver Spoon realizes who is helping her. She shoves Lightning, who takes this like a cook spitting in their potato salad-

Silver: Like, get the HELL out of here! She's MINE!

Lightning: You're an IDIOT...we need to work TOGETH- -Drollins comes from behind, shoving Silver Spoon into Lightning, which knocks both of them to the mat. She then jumps into the air, planting Lightning's boot into the mat. Ditzbrose breaks free of the cage known as Fluttershy and Diamond Tiara and runs over to pick the bones of Silver Spoon-

Garble: Damn you, Silver Spoon! You had them CORNERED!

-Fluttershy and Diamond try to best to pry Ditzbrose off of Silver Spoon, but she keeps kicking them back like a dog with rabies. Turf, who has since gotten up and left the ring now re-enters it with one of the Chick Combo titles. She bashes the gold belt into the back of Ditzbrose's head, stopping her tirade for good. Diamond nods at Turf with a smile as Turf throws the belt to the side, checking on Silver Spoon. Diamond shakes Fluttershy's hand and then turns around to catch a glimpse of Beth Drollins flying through the air, trying to strike her with her flying knee. With cat-like reflexes Diamond hops into the air, wrapping her neck around Drollins' neck and planting her face-first into the mat-

Garble: SHE GOT HEEER! DIAMOND. CUTTER. FROM ABOVE THE SKYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Drollins can fly all she wants, but Diamond Tiara just turned her brought her back down to earth with AUTHORITY!

-The crowd cheers as Lightning gets to her feet dizzily. Scootaloo re-enters the ring as Turf helps up Silver Spoon. The six stand next to each other, Turf and Silver Spoon next to Scootaloo. Once they realize this, they snarl and blow off the smiling Scootaloo, who only wants a handshake. Diamond tries to mediate the possibly handshake, but Silver Spoon and Turf are having none of it-

Turf: See you backstage, Diamond….there's NO FUCKING WAY we're shaking the hands of ANY of these assholes!

Silver Spoon: ESPECIALLY the one we've been trampling like dirt underneath our boots for 10 years! -She and Turf leave the ring peacefully but disrespectfully as the crowd boo them-

Turf: AWW SHUT THE HELL UP! WE KNOW WE'RE RUDE, GO TO HELL!

Garble: Yeah, like that was gonna end like Diamond wanted it too...those girls only helped to get some revenge on The Sword for costing them the titles.

Ahuizotl: Silver Spoon couldn't even function with Lightning Dust long enough for The Sword to be disposed of, how can we expect her to actually shake her hand?!

-Diamond frowns at her friends' behavior, but hugs Scootaloo once again-

Scootaloo: Thanks, Diamond...who knows how many times we would've been Powerbombed had you not come out here…

Diamond: Don't mention it! The Sword are bullies...it takes one to know one, and I won't stand for bullies on MY watch!

Madden: The winners of the match, but DISQUALIFICATIOOON...FLUUUUTTERSHYYYY! Aaaaand LLLLIIIIIGHTNIIIIING...DUST!

-The referee hands the champions their titles, and while they are happy to receive them, they are bummed out about the way they retained them-

Ahuizotl: That's definitely gotta sting for Fluttershy and Lightning Dust….they wanted so badly to bounce back from the domination at the hands of The Sword last night.

Garble: And while they DID win AND retain their titles, it certainly wasn't the way they were hoping to do so...but, they got to make up for last night's loss by taking out The Sword!

Ahuizotl: With a little help of course.

-Diamond shakes the hand of Fluttershy and then Lightning, although Lightning does so reluctantly. Diamond then leaves the ring as Scootaloo stands side by side with the champions, the crowd cheering as Fluttershy hugs Scootaloo, another time where Lightning Dust does not make it a three-way (in hug form), instead opting to shake Scootaloo's hand-

Garble: Could this be a new partnership, spawned by a common hatred of The Sword?

Ahuizotl: If it is, The Sword's reign of terror could be on borrowed times…

-We get a shot of the champions posing with their titles as Scootaloo claps on along with the audience and their cheers, before the camera peers over to The Sword, Reigns and Ditzbrose just about dragging Drollins through the crowd to make their embarrassing escape-

-We move to the interview area, where Silver Shill is standing by with another guest-

Silver: My guest at this time...is Giz Hero. -Giz enters the frame looking very crestfallen and worried- Giz, how are you holding up after these whirlwind past 24 hours?

Giz: Well, uh...last week was great. I had a terrific time with Flitter, until...ya know, pretty boy came along. Other than that, me and her really hit and off. I'm quite certain this isn't a fling, or even a trap, seeing as how she tried to help me last night, and I will never forget that. Last night was supposed to be the greatest night in my career...I was focused, I was hungry, but I guess we're you try to be with somebody, roadblocks are going to pop up, especially when you're dating the "friend" of a very controlling young man, and then you throw in her sister and if you screw up, she'll be out to get you. I DIDN'T screw up, though, RUMBLE did. I didn't think he would sink so low, but he did….he REALLY did….there are some things you just DON'T do, like throwing a woman in your way to take the damage. It turns my stomach...and then Cloudchaser's emotions got out of control and she slapped me...HARD. And I get it, you do crazy things in the heat of the moment, I hold nothing against her. It's AAAAALL on Rumble...he's public enemy number one. He didn't even CHECK on Flitter after beating me! I just...I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose. Don't be surprised yourselves, though, when I DEFEAT Rumble once and for all, and win the Carnage championship a Uprising. And then he'll be alone, as well as without gold, everyone having turned their backs on such a pathetic, lowly little brat. You know what he needs that Flitter and Cloudchaser must not have given him much of? A timeout, and Giz Hero is the man to do it! -Giz walks off, leaving Silver not only satisfied, but pumped up-

-Back from commercial, we are set up in Rumble's locker room, Rumble pacing in front of Bulk Biceps-

Rumble: My blood! MY BLOOD! I SAW MY OWN BLOOD! How DARE he bust me open! HOW DARE HE! I can't take selfies in this state! I'm HIDEOUS, I'm REPULSIVE, I CAN'T BE SEEN!

Bulk: It's, uhhh...it's just a scratch-

Rumble: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! You're UGLY! My career DEPENDS on this gorgeous face, and that...that neanderthal Giz Heeero SUCKER-PUNCHED ME! HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HEEEE! -breathes heavily, looking at Bulk, who was hurt by the ugly comment- Ohhhhh...I'm sorry, Bulk...I'm just so FLUSTERED by him! What makes him better than ME?! WHERE'S MY ATTENTION?! I'M THE LONGEST REIGNING CHAMPION IN THE EWF! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! And let's not forget FLITTER! OOOOOOHHHHH SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS! First it was lunch when she wouldn't take off the CRUST on my PB&J sandwich, and now TONIGHT! She dedicates HER MATCH TO GIZ HERO?! WHY?! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO DESERVE A MATCH DEDICATION?! HE ATTACKS BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE IN COLD BLOOD! HE PREYS ON INNOCENT WOMEN! I BET HE EATS CRUST ON HIS PB&J SANDWICHES! HE'S A MONSTER! HE'S NOT FIT TO CHALLENGE FOR MY TITLE! NOBODY IS, BUT ESPECIALLY NOT HIM! I HATE HIM! HE SUCKS!

Bulk: Maybe you should go get some fresh air…

Rumble: You're RIGHT, Bulk! And I know just where to go…-he smirks as he avoids the mirror so he doesn't have to look at himself, leaving the locker room.

Bulk sighs, sitting down and taking a glance at Rumble's championship. He shrugs, picking it up and putting it around his shoulder. He gets up and goes over to the mirror, flexing and grinning with the belt. He continues to grunt and admire his ripped physique-

"I'm glad you've finally noticed what I have all along, Bulk…"

-Bulk turns around in a snap, the title dropping to the ground as Bulk identifies the voice. It belongs to a woman with grayish brown eyes, grayish violet hair, and skin that could only be described as very pale orchid. Her attire is very stylish, consisting of a yellow headband that holds her hair together in the back, a two-tone blue scarf resting above a black suit jacket with white cufflinks, black leggings which parlay below a violet skirt which has three buttons; a yellow, a blue, and a purple adorning the left side. Two other smaller scarves are tied around her ankles, violet boots with beige heels resting beneath them. She speaks with a soft, yet distinct upper-class Manhattan accent. She eyes Bulk from head to toe with a smirk and long eyelashes-

?: It is quite a treat to be in the presence of such a behemoth of a man in person. I knew I would find you here! You don't have your own dressing room, do you?

Bulk: Uhh, no...no I don't. I share with Rumble...aren't you...Suri Poloman?

Suri: Ahhhh, so you're aware of me? Yes, it is I, Suri Poloman, the advocate of the most abrasive, brash, and intimidating force in all of Canterlot Championship Wrestling, Gilda!

Bulk: -nods- Yeah, I've heard a little bit about you. You like to think of yourself as an agent rather than a manager.

Suri: Exactly. Manager is such a….passé term, m'kay? Managers, to me, are nuisances to their respective wrestlers' career. They're good to snuff out a few wins here and there, but in reality, they aren't looking out for the wrestlers they represent….no, they're only focused on furthering their OWN careers. It's such a dirty business. Agents, on the other hand, such as me, are LOYAL to their clients, but at the same time, they don't pretend to be buddy-buddy with them. Agents don't pretend to be something they're NOT, they don't SUGARCOAT things. For example...I don't LIKE Gilda. I find her quite hard to work with, but I respect her athletic abilities, and her passion to be the most unlikeable, yet successful force in the pro wrestling business! As long as I get a cut of her paycheck, I will be with her until the very end, or, if she fires me...yes, agents are a totally different ballgame, m'kay?

Bulk: Okay...why are you HERE, though?

Suri: Alright...alright I can plainly see, you've got more muscles than brains...now don't be mad at that, it's just an assumption. As an agent, I have the privilege of being able to represent various men and women. And the more wrestlers I sign to my clientele, and the more successful they all become, the more money not only I get, but THEY get as well. This is a business...it's not about making friends, or pleasing the crowd...it's about winning championships, carving a legacy, and getting paid. Now that doesn't mean you can't have some allies...that's up to the wrestler, not their agent, on who they want to associate themselves with. Your BIGGEST ally, though, is your agent. They take care of you. Not always because they WANT to, but because it's a good business move for them. Basically, I've got Gilda...and she's got all the promise in the world, and if she ever ends up in the EWF, I'll be RIGHT THERE with her! See, that's not enough for me, m'kay? I need to go bigger, and the EWF is the play to be! I've looked up and down both rosters, and agents, besides having a very keen sense of business, also have a knack for knowing talent when they see it.

Bulk: So...you think I have talent?

Suri: Bingo, baby! You're getting it now! I mean, I apologize for walking in on you, but I couldn't help but notice you admiring yourself in the mirror, championship draped across one of your enormous shoulders. Didn't it feel GOOD, Bulk?

Bulk: Better than good...it felt...AMAZING…

Suri: You were playing pretend, though. When I first saw you on television, however, I KNEW you could make that very image a REALITY. Don't you think you can do that?

Bulk: I know I can! But…

Suri: But what? You're too busy getting screamed at by dolled-up little boys? Too busy getting body slammed by men 150 pounds lighter than you?

Bulk: That, and….I haven't gotten the opportunity I need yet…

Suri: Well, Bulk….-grins- I've got news for you! I'm a walking, talking, BREATHING opportunity! You're an impressive physical specimen, but muscles in your arms aren't all that matters. You need muscles in your brain, too! Now we can go two ways with this...1. I help you grow those muscles, or 2. I AM your brain muscles! I get you the big money matches, and you thank me by winning those matches. I tell you what's in your best interest, and then it's your job to listen to me, or go your own path. If you want this team to work, you HAVE to listen to what I say, though. I promise you, if you trust me with your career, I'll take you right to the TOP!

Bulk: It sounds...it sounds like a great deal, but...do I have to make a decision now?

Suri: Absolutely not. I know this came out of left field, so you take as much time as you need thinking about my offer. I'm not going to give it to ANYBODY else in the EWF, so you don't need to worry about someone else stealing the biggest opportunity in your career right from under your nose. Just know, that if you don't get back with me in one month, and you still haven't won a match on TV, it's in your best interest to contact me so we can kick this thing off, m'kay?

Bulk: -nods- Thank you, Suri. I promise I'll have your answer by the end of the month.

Suri: I know you'll make the right one, Bulk. Here's my card…-she hands Bulk her own personalized agent card- Naturally, whenever you want to put your career in my hands, don't hesitate for A SECOND to give me a call. The sooner you call, the sooner THIS…-she picks up the Carnage championship, placing it around Bulk's shoulder- can be yours for REAL. And with the Carnage championship, comes your OWN locker room….-Suri winks at Bulk, before walking out with a pep in her step-

Bulk: M-m-m-my-...my own...l-LOCKER ROOOOM? -Bulk gasps loudly as we go to commercial-

-Back from commercial we go back to ringside, as we prepare for our next match of the night-

*You've been...THUNDERSTRUCK!* -there are mostly boos ringing along with the pounding of drums, courtesy of AC/DC -

Madden: The following CONTEEEST, is scheduuuled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing first, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 218 POOOUNDS...THUUUUNDERLAAAANE!

Garble: After a massively successful tenure over at Sublime, which includes the inaugural reign as World Brawler's champion, Thunderlane has ARRIVED here at Monday Night Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: And he seemed borderline delusional in his chat with general manager Luna and Star Swirlinaitis, calling the trade between he and Damien Sandow "the greatest business decision Lunacy has ever made."

Garble: That may be a bit of a stretch, but there's no denying that this dude has every right to boast.

Ahuizotl: He's said before that he doesn't want to be known simply as "Rumble's older brother." He wants to differentiate himself from his little brother, but that may be hard now that they're on the same show.

Garble: They are definitely going to cross-paths in due time. Whether it be as allies or rivals, it's going to happen.

-Thunderlane jumps on the apron before springing over the top rope. As he lands on his feet he runs over and jumps on the middle rope diagonal to the one he jumped over. He throws his arms out to the side and yells, "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" The crowd does not agree as they boo tremendously-

Ahuizotl: What a bold statement, considering this is the kid's first match!

Garble: If he can beat Giz Hero, he just might have a claim to that….

*Since they wanna know…* -the boos quickly turn to admiration-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of, here comes the man who SHOULD be Carnage champion right now!

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 231 POOOOOOUNDS...GIIIIIIZ..HEEEEROOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: The last 24 hours for Giz Hero have been nothing short of depressing. From accidentally colliding with his love interest to being slapped by her sister, which in turn, caused him to fall to Rumble, to earlier tonight, where he was denied the access of making sure Flitter was okay, after being blown off by Cloudchaser, as well as being taunted by Rumble to the point where a brawl broke out.

Garble: There's one good thing that came out of tonight, and that's the fact that at Uprising in less than 4 weeks, Giz is set to square off against Rumble in a rematch for the Carnage championship.

Ahuizotl: I don't know how that's going to pan out, but I do know that Giz can build some very early momentum with a win over Thunderlane here tonight.

Garble: He could, but to do that, he needs to take his mind OFF of the championship match, take his mind OFF of Flitter's help, and worry about THUNDERLANE. I know it's a tired point, but this dude was the FIRST World Brawler's champion. If there's anybody you don't wanna take lightly, it's him!

-Giz enters the ring, eyeing Thunderlane as he grabs a microphone-

Thunderlane: So you're GIZ HERO, the new sensation, huh? -looks Giz over as he shrugs, the crowd cheering-

Crowd: HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO!

Thunderlane: I don't get it...for once, I see eye to eye with my little brother….what's so great about YOU? -the crowd boos, as Giz mouths the words "everything" with a grin- You may have beaten my little brother, haha...but you aren't gonna beat me! -Thunderlane chucks the mic at Giz's face, static being created as it connects with Giz's cranium, knocking him to the mat as the crowd continues booing-

Ahuizotl: Oh and a cheap shot, by a man who's known for gaining cheap victories!

Garble: Well, with all the jerks and liberty-takers that fill up the Lunacy roster, Thunderlane is sure to fit RIGHT IN with all of them…

-The referee rings the bell as Thunderlane walks over to Giz, stomping him into a corner and then leaning down to choke him-

Match 5: Giz Hero vs Thunderlane

Ref: Get him out of the corner! 1! 2! 3! 4! -Thunderlane backs away- Watch yourself, Thunderlane!

Thunderlane: -getting in the referee's face- I know the rules, ALRIIIGHT? -he leans down again and slaps Giz in the side of his head- You're a joke! You don't belong in MY RING! -slap- I dominated Sublime, and now I'm taking over this taco-stand! -one more slap, before he walks to the middle of the ring, taunting the crowd as they mercilessly boo him-

Crowd: THUNDER-LAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Thunderlane: That's right, cheer me! I've already got the crowd in the palm of my hand!

Garble: You're right, 'Zotl...he IS delusional…

Ahuizotl: He's not going to make any fans if he keeps this up. If this is the way he wants his days on Lunacy to go down, though, there's nothing I can do to stop him.

-Thunderlane turns around from the crowd with a wide grin, Giz Hero popping up from his seat in the corner and springing towards Thunderlane, grabbing his legs and pulling him down to the mat, the crowd cheering-

Garble: Uh ohhhhh...Thunderlane just met the cold, hard reality known as Giz Hero! We saw this earlier, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: We sure did! I think Thunderlane's about to go A'SWINGING!

-Thunderlane shoves his boots into Giz's chest, knocking him back into the ropes as he makes his escape out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane's day will come, just you wait…

-9 minutes later-

-Having Giz grounded, Thunderlane climbs to the top turnbuckle. He plays to the crowd as he stands up in no-man's land, the crowd pelting him with jeers. He then jumps off, his jaw crashing into Giz's bicep, leaving him crashing into the mat as the crowd goes insane-

Garble: UPPERCUT! UPPERCUUUUT! HERO GOT HIM!

Ahuizotl: What a counter! Into the cover!

*1….2….-Thunderlane kicks out, the crowd stunned just like Giz-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane kicks out, but you have to wonder how much he's got left after such a SUPERB uppercut by the master himself, Giz Hero!

-6 minutes later-

-Thunderlane springs off the middle rope, catching Giz just below the chin with a back kick. He then jumps over his body, running off the ropes and tucking and rolling on the mat before jumping into the air and front-flipping himself. Giz moves over a bit, Thunderlane's back missing Giz's stomach and instead connecting with the mat-

Garble: OH! Thunderlane went for Rolling Thunder, but Giz had it scouted!

-Giz then pops up to his feet, taking advantage of Thunderlane's position and grabbing his legs. The crowd begins cheering again as Giz makes a swirling motion with his index finger-

Ahuizotl: I warned you! Thunderlane's about to be taken on a riiiide!

-Giz spins Thunderlane in a circle by his legs, the fans counting along to the number of rotations. After 16 total rotations, Giz drops Thunderlane back onto the mat, screaming for the crowd-

Garble: Giz Hero goes OLD SCHOOL with the Giant Swing, and he's NOT EVEN DIZZY!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-3 minutes later-

-Just as it looks like the match is winding down after a "THIS IS AWE-SOME" chant, Rumble comes strolling down the ring, wearing a sparkly headband that says "Sexy" across the top. He's wearing it to hide his new stitches, of course-

Garble: And here comes the Carnage champion...do you think he's out here to scout his opponent at Uprising, or to screw him over for messing his face up?

Ahuizotl: Ha! He's there to give him a pound cake. Of course he's going to screw him!

-Rumble gets on the apron, distracting the referee from doing his job. Rumble can't help but peek over as Thunderlane collapses in the corner. He looks behind to notice Giz is preoccupied, so he then unties the turnbuckle pad and throws it to the outside-

Ahuizotl: And there's something I don't think we've EVER seen in the EWF...Thunderlane just threw off that turnbuckle pad, exposing the steel that lives underneath. It's one of the most dangerous parts of any wrestling ring!

Garble: That's definitely a well-known fact, it's just that nobody has delved into it...until Thunderlane, that is.

-Thunderlane covers up the steel with his back, pretending he is vulnerable. Giz turns towards him, and then sprints at him. He tries to connect with his corner Uppercut, but Thunderlane avoids it, the back of Giz's head smashing into the steel, causing the crowd to "OOOOHHH"-

Ahuizotl: AWW DAMN! Giz may have a concussion!

-Rumble hops off the apron, the referee turning around just as Thunderlane pins Giz with an Oklahoma Roll-

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd boos intensely as the bell rings, Rumble smirking and Thunderlane releasing the pin on Giz before getting to his feet, pointing at his brain-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane beats Giz Hero, with a little uncalled for help from his little brother….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRR...THUUUUNDERLAAAANE!

Garble: I'd hate to call that an upset, but Giz has just been on such a role lately! No matter how it happened, Thunderlane's first night as a member of the Lunacy roster is ending wonderfully for him!

-Thunderlane invites his brother into the ring, which he accepts with open arms. The two eye Giz before running up to add extra damage to him, the crowd booing even more-

Ahuizotl: I can't...I can't believe this!

Garble: They're blood, man...and unfortunately, cowardice and cheapshots run in the family!

-Rumble picks Giz up, ramming his head into the exposed turnbuckle. Thunderlane catches Giz from falling and holds him in place as Rumble winds up, before slapping Giz in the jaw with a boot-

Ahuizotl: Supermodel Kick by Rumble…-Thunderlane lets Giz drop back down to the mat, face first-

Garble: This is exactly what I'd expect from two sly and devious individuals who just so happen to be related...if Giz had a brother in this business, these two would be high-tailing it out of the ring already!

-Thunderlane and Rumble stand over the fallen Giz. Thunderlane wraps an arm around his little brother's neck, ruffling up his hair, which earns him a stern look-

Ahuizotl: I don't think they're exactly THRILLED to see each other, but I believe this is the beginning of a new brotherly alliance here on Lunacy…

Garble: If that's the case, I don't like Giz's chances when it comes to ending this month as Carnage champion…

-Rumble and Thunderlane leave together, Thunderlane looking back with a smirk to survey the damage done as Rumble continues to power walk up the ramp. We go to commercial with the crowd continuing to boo as Giz lays flat on his stomach-

-Back from commercial-

A Narrator with a British Accent: And now, Behind The Music, with 3MB…

-We see the back of said narrator, who is facing Sonata Dusk, Adagio Dazzle, and Aria Blaze, who are sitting in chairs in traditional rock getup. Adagio is wearing sunglasses and Aria is wearing a green bandana (that's the stuff I really wanted to point out. Yeah.)-

Adagio: Are you live?

Narrator: Mhm, we are.

Adagio: YEAH, BAAAABY! -she slaps the shoulders of her bandmates- Girls, we made it!

Sonata: WOOOOOOO! -Aria nonchalantly throws up the devil horns- Can we celebrate with TACOS?

Adagio: Heh heh, in a bit, in a bit...alright, man, shoot.

Narrator: Well, I think we can start off with you telling us your names, and how you contribute to the band.

Sonata: ….-Aria and Adagio look at her, causing Sonata to jump in her seat- OH! I'm Sonata Dusk, and I play the….uhhhh….I play the…..-she looks at Adagio desperately- HELP.

Adagio: Heh, well we don't actually play instruments. But we do bring something to the group. I'm the leader, and I bring the brain and the creativity. I guess that would make me the lead vocalist, and the lyric writer.

Aria: I'm Aria Blaze, and I suppose I'm the drummer, because I like pounding on things...particularly people's heads. -smirks as Sonata "tee hees"- And uh...I bring the pain.

Sonata: Okay, my turn! Once again, I am Sonata Dusk, and I…..I…..what do I do?

Adagio: Hmmm...what does she do, Aria?

Aria: Sonataaaaa….

Sonata: Tacos?

Adagio: No you don't do tacos. -snickers- That would get messy! No, no, yoooou…..yooooou….

Aria: Let's just say she's a little bit of everything. -smiles-

Sonata: YAY!

Adagio: That sounds about right, especially humor. She's the funny one.

Aria: And she's cute.

Sonata: Awww, thanks Blazey! And I made the outfits!

Adagio: Ah, yes she did, and I think they look great. Right, Aria?

Aria: Yeah, they look cool, and official.

Sonata: So does that make me the harmonica player?

Adagio: -shrugs- Sure. You can be whatever you want.

Sonata: Sweet!

Narrator: -laughs- Okay, I like it. So, ladies...tell me...what is 3MB?

Adagio: -looking at her bandmates- Well, it stands for Three Ma'am Band. As for what it is...it's a group effort between me, Aria, and Sonata to get together and….put on a show for people. Have a little fun.

Aria: That's right. See, sometimes, people like to pretend to be something they're not. It's called roleplaying. Some do it to escape reality, others do it because it's fresh, it's a break from their own self.

Adagio: -nods- Now, we like who we are. We're confident in who we are. But every now and again, it's nice to pretend. It's comforting to know you can take a break from the world around you, and insert yourself into a different world.

Narrator: Interesting. Why a rock band, though? Out of all things?

Sonata: Oh! Oh! I can answer that!

Adagio: Go for it, Sonata.

Sonata: Rock and roll bands are COOL. People admire them, unless one of the members act like jerks. If they aren't jerks, though, they all have a lot of fans, and they make a lot of money!

Aria: Yup. Why do you think people are still impersonating Elvis, 30 years after his death? Because he was an iconic, one of a kind dude. We want to make people smile like Elvis did. When the fans watch us perform, we want them to forget how crappy reality is, just like we are when we go into our rock & roll characters.

Adagio: And, maybe, just maybe...someday, there will be 3MB impersonators. -smiles- That would be awesome.

Aria: We're not delusional. We know we aren't a rock and roll band. But we are a band in the sense that we are united.

Sonata: We're working together to make ART, just like musicians do. And that art, is the art of entertainment!

Adagio: Nicely said! And nothing, is more entertaining than wrestling. That's why we're coming to Monday Night Lunacy. So we can introduce our characters on a whole new platform, to so many more fans that, hopefully, will have fun WITH us.

Narrator: That is great, girls! I must say, I am already a fan.

Adagio: Thank you. Hopefully you're not the last.

Narrator: That's all for now. Thank you for your time. You girls are going to be big.

Sonata: Speaking of big, I want to go get fat over TACOOOOOS!

Aria: Ugh, this'll be the 12th night in a row…

Sonata: TACO IS LOVE, TACO IS LIFE. -runs out of the room making airplane noises with her lips-

Adagio: Hehe, we'd better go follow her.

Aria: I'm so tired of fast food…-she and Adagio get up, rushing out of the room before Sonata kills somebody over her taco fetish-

-We head to the locker room of Sunset Shimmer, where Shining Armor is sitting on the sofa, looking through a magazine. Sunset walks in, sitting down next to her boyfriend and looking over his shoulder-

Sunset: Hey there, stud….what'cha lookin' at?

Shining: Hey, babe~ I'm just peeping through the newest edition of Hustler magazine. You look sooooo HOT in here!

Sunset: -flips her hair back in place, looking at all the sexy poses she appears in- Fuck yeah I do! I'd be lying if I said I haven't taken that same issue into the bathroom once or twice…-she bits her lower lip as she looks into Shining's eyes-

Shining: -his eyes bulge, and so do his pants- That is so hot…

Sunset: -giggles- You wanna know a secret?

Shining: -continuing to flip through Sunset's editorial- What is it?

Sunset: I lied and said I wanted to do the spread in order to represent EWF as their sexiest and most photogenic woman. I mean that's true, but-

Shining: It absolutely is…-smirks-

Sunset: In reality, though, I really only posed for Hustler for YOU.

Shining: Awwww, baaaabe~ That's so sweet of you!

Sunset: I know.

Shining: It's a wonderful gift. And ya knoooow...it would make great foreplay toooo~

Sunset: -gasps- You're right, it woooould….we should test it out to make suuuure~

Shining: I'm game… -Shining sets the magazine to the side as Sunset plops her juicy ass on his lap. He begins feeling up her breasts before Sunset removes her jacket, and then her top. The lovely couple conjoins their tongues for a minute before Sunset undoes her bra strap, throwing it behind her as Shining leans in, sucking on her erect nipples before thrusting his head into her mound of breast and motorboating them-

Sunset: OHO SHINIIING! -we hear the delighted squees and giggles of Sunset as the scene fades out before it gets too graphic, as we head to the ring for our main event-

Garble: WHOA...getting hasty back there...uhhhh, speaking of Shining Armor, we've got big news out of the office of Filthy Rich. Next week, in our main event, the match we DID NOT get at Frontline, Shining Armor vs Flash Sentry WILL take place! In a Street Fight!

Ahuizotl: Well, I'm glad those two are having such good fun instead of preparing for the match with Flash, or in Sunset's case, paying attention to our main event, which involves the number 1 contender to her championship….

Garble: One of the many perks of being the champ. Ya know, 'Zotl, I picked up a copy of Sunset's Hustler shoot and HOLY BONANZA...I rushed straight to MY bathroom and yanked on my-

Ahuizotl: AHHHHHHHH ENOUGH! I don't need the details, boy!

Garble: Awww, okay….-frowns- After the show, then?

Ahuizotl: -smiles- Just like always.

*I'll tell you everything I know, any little thing I know…* -the crowd cheers as they realize who the theme song belongs to. It's Diamond Tiara's new theme (since the old one is for a heel)

Diamond's new theme = "Rich Girls" by The Virgins-

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing first, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOUNDS...DIIIIAMOOOOND..TIIIIARAAAA!

Garble: I don't think at the start of this show, anyone would've expect that the girl who is always TAKEN OVER by boos, would suddenly be a crowd favorite!

Ahuizotl: I don't know about a FAVORITE. Diamond has a lot to answer for, but right now, I'd say the crowd is in support of her after her fantastic speech earlier tonight. I must say, I feel the same way.

Garble: Me too! If you had any doubts, just realize that the girl DESTROYED THE TIARA HER MOTHER GAVE HER. It took her all she could to smash that chair against it, too, you could see it in her eyes…

Ahuizotl: I won't sing Diamond's praises, that's for sure, but I respect what she's done so far tonight. Apologizing to everybody she's hurt, and helping Scootaloo and the Chick Combo champions fend off The Sword.

Garble: If she beats Twilight fairly, that would surely amass even MORE respect for her.

Ahuizotl: Easier said than done, as we both know.

-Diamond slaps hands with the fans before entering the ring. There is no cockiness in her movement, just smiles and peace after she laid it all out later in the night-

*A hundred thousand stories, have filled my he-eaad…* -more cheers-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 122 POOOOUNDS...TWIIIIILIIIIIIGHT..SPAAAAARKLEEEE!

Ahuizotl: And here comes the woman who is getting a MUCH deserved championship match against Sunset Shimmer at Uprising.

Garble: Despite losses both last week and last night, Twilight hasn't been giving a formal championship rematch since losing the title at Final Reckoning.

Ahuizotl: And it looked as if Luna wasn't going to give Twilight her opportunity this month. Hell, she was about to give Sunset the MONTH off. Not the night off, which she got anyway, but the MONTH off! No title defense!

Garble: Which I agree is ludicrous. A champion should not deserve the honor of even being a champion if they can't defend the championship that makes them a champion.

Ahuizotl: That sentence could've been worded less repetitively, but I understand what you were trying to get across.

Garble: Eh, I said a big word, so I feel that made up for it.

Ahuizotl: Good job, Mary Poppins.

-Twilight also slaps hands with the crowd, entering the ring and standing across from Diamond, both with competitive looks across their mugs. There is no pre-match tomfoolery as the referee rings the bell, the action looking to start right away-

Main Event: Diamond Tiara vs Twilight Sparkle

-8 minutes later-

-Both women are up on the top rope. The crowd is biting their nails in anticipation, hoping neither of them mess up and die somehow. Diamond grabs a handful of Twilight's trunks as she lifts her into the air, the crowd rising to her feet as Diamond and Twilight's rise ends as they fall to the mat-

Garble: SUPERPLEX! DIAMOND NAILS TWILIGHT WITH A HIGH-RISK SUPERPLEX!

-The crowd chants "SUPER-PLEX" as Diamond crawls into the cover, getting only a two count-

Ahuizotl: And we saw at Frontline last night, that the Superplex, while it is such a simple move, is quite devastating!

Garble: No joke! Octavia WON the International championship with a Superplex! It's such an underrated gem of a move, and it almost won Diamond this match, as well.

-10 minutes later-

-Going to the well once again, Diamond sets Twilight up on the top rope. The crowd pops big, and begins another chant of "SUPER-PLEX," Diamond nodding as she also joins Twilight at the top-

Garble: No way...is she going to hit her with ANOTHER Superplex?

Ahuizotl: If at first you don't succeed, try TRY again! This may not work out like the first time, though…

-Diamond grabs Twilight's trunks again, but Twilight blocks, punching Diamond in the stomach. She then does the same a few more times, Diamond losing her grip, about on the peak of falling. The crowd is bummed out as Twilight gets off the top turnbuckle, climbing through Diamond's legs. She then knocks her forearm into her back before lifting her up in an Electric Chair position-

Ahuizotl: That was a bad move, by Diamond...those type of moves rarely EVER work out more than once!

-Rather than dropping her on her back, Twilight drops Diamond head first onto the top turnbuckle, the crowd OOOOH'ing at the impact. As Diamond gets to her feet, Twilight then hits her with the Spell-Check-

Garble: Twilight could have it, Twilight could have it!

*1…...2…-Diamond kicks out at the last second, the fans applauding at the intense action-

-5 minutes later-

-Twilight tries to finish Diamond off with the Take A Note, but Diamond escapes. Diamond elbows Twilight in the head, and attempts to hit her with the Diamond Cutter when she turn backs to her. Twilight scouts it, however, and reverses the move into a Backslide pin-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd begins cheering at the sudden finish to an excellent match-

Garble: Oh she got her! Just like that, Twilight wins!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEER...TWIIIIILIIIIIGHT..SPAAARKLEEEE!

Ahuizotl: What a spellbinding, back and forth contest this was! Just the right amount of excitement we need to put us on the road to Uprising!

Garble: Diamond showed no quit, kicking out of some of Twilight's biggest moves, and ultimately, countering her greatest move of all, the Take A Note.

Ahuizotl: We talked about simple earlier with the Superplex, well the downfall for Diamond was the even simpler Backslide. I would've never saw that coming.

Garble: Well, as you've said, these matches can end at any given time. It just takes 3 seconds to lose. Diamond has nothing to be ashamed of, though, we learned so much about her tonight. About her motivations, and about her will to not give up.

Ahuizotl: I'd say Diamond Tiara's star is as bright as ever. She went toe-to-toe with the number 1 contender for the Eternal Women's championship, and there's no shame in that!

-As the referee raises Twilight's hand, Diamond walks up to her with her head low and her hands on her hips. She then extends her hand out, which Twilight looks at before shaking, sharing a smile and the love of the crowd in attendance-

Garble: A terrific effort, ending with a terrific sign of respect and sportsmanship. We need more of that around here….

Ahuizotl: We sure do...maybe with Diamond turning over a new leaf, we are one step further into making Lunacy a more happy place.

Garble: That's all the time we have for tonight. Join us next week, as the Crater Chick championship tournament continues, as well as Shining Armor...vs Flash Sentry...in a lethal STREET FIGHT. Goodnight, everybody!

-It is Diamond's turn to raise the hand of Twilight, which she does before leaving to allow Twilight to bask in the glory of her victory.

As Twilight's celebration continues on, we are set back to the locker room where Shining Armor has his face buried in between Sunset's legs. Sunset bucks her hips and closes her eyes as Shining works her private bits over with his tongue. The camera zooms in on the Eternal Women's championship, which is sitting beside Sunset as she is feverishly licked by Shining in the most heavenly place imaginable. After a few thunderous moans and what sounds like slurping, Sunset's head lays against her championship, presumably after cumming a third time. Shining cleans up her juices as Sunset laughs at the pleasure of the situation-

Sunset: -resting her head against her championship, exhausted beyond belief- It's good to be the champ….-the show closes with her breathing heavily as she grins at her boy-toy, lord knowing what he's doing in his position-

Match Results:  
>Overdrive and Vultarian defeated Snips and Snails by pinfall (7:38)<br>Rarity defeated Flitter by pinfall (14:51)  
>Amay Wythyst defeated Scootaloo by disqualification (17:16)<br>Lightning Dust & Fluttershy defeated Turf & Silver Spoon by disqualification (14:23)  
>Thunderlane defeated Giz Hero by pinfall (21:25)<br>Twilight Sparkle defeated Diamond Tiara (25:29)

Matches for Uprising (So Far):  
>Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's championship<br>Giz Hero vs Rumble - Carnage championship  
>? vs ? - Crater Chick championship<p> 


	128. Sublime - 4-27-14

*A hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-If you put on pyro-vision while watching Sublime's pyro you will see more pyro-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and welcome all to this month's first edition of Sublime,well first of the EWF month that is, everyone here is still reeling from the  
>amazing show we had at Frontline. A shame you couldn't be there in person Discord.<br>Discord: Eh, it was great to just sit back and watch for once and not have to worry about actually doing a job. Although I often found myself commentating anyways...  
>Dr. Whooves: It's a natural habit, once a commentator always a commentator. Anyways, a short re-cap of the Pay-Per-View events. Babs Seed<br>and Sour Tooth won quite the upset victory and captured the Sublime Tag Team titles from the Spa Twins, Octavia took the International  
>Title after winning a Fatal-Four-Way with a spectacular Superplex that's going to be in the highlight reels for quite some time, meanwhile respective female and male champions Rainbow Dash and Underbaker both retained their individual championships.<br>Discord: Speaking of Underbaker, the undead baker's title belt was stolen by Pipsqueak! It was pretty damn hilarious if you ask me.  
>Dr. Whooves: Pipsqueak has certainly re-appeared out of nowhere, let's hope Underbaker doesn't wipe him off the map before we can see if he's improved any.<br>Discord: Of course, we can't make it a re-cap without discussing the Commander Hurricane versus Private Panzer contest.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ah yes, the saddest moment of the night without a doubt. After putting up a battle full of heart and soul Panzer was defeated<br>by Commander Hurricane, and according to the stipulations of the match: Private Panzer is now under the command of Hurricane. With Hurricane having the power to terminate Panzer's contract at any time should she feel it necessary.  
>Discord: They worked together before, I'm sure it'll feel just like old times for Panzer soon enough.<br>Dr. Whooves: All it means is that Hurricane has yet another person to add to her already superior number's game. Let's just hope Panzer can find some subtle way to resist.  
>*I'm the Cult of Personality!*<br>Discord: Guess the re-cap is over, here comes Sublime's general manager Celestia. Undoubtedly out here to set the stage for this month of Sublime.  
>Dr. Whooves: General Manager Luna did the same thing over on Lunacy, only to be countermanded once again by the big boss himself: Filthy Rich!<br>Discord: I really don't envy Luna, she's going to be under constant scrutiny from the CEO because of the events on Monday nights.  
>Dr. Whoooves: So far we've been lucky to avoid such attention here on Sublime. Although I wouldn't say that everything on this show is in tip-top shape.<br>-Celestia enters the ring with mic in hand-  
>Celestia: Frontline was truly something wasn't it?<br>-Crowd cheers in response-  
>Dr. Whooves: I'd say that's a resounding yes.<br>Celestia: It just wouldn't feel right to follow up such a spectacle with just a regular show, so I've decided to spice tonight  
>up with a little surprise, which I'll get to shortly. First, I have to sort out the situation with Sublime's two biggest titles.<br>The World Fighter's Championship, and the World Brawler's Championship. Both have seen a lot of good matches the past few months, and  
>each had two great competitors in rivalry for them. However, both champions of these titles have proven their dominance over their<br>initial rivals, and it's time to pick new number one contenders. We'll start with the World Fighter's Championship, which brings me  
>back to the surprise I mentioned. Tonight's main event on Sublime will be a ten woman over the top rope Battle Royal to determine<br>the number one contender that will face Rainbow Dash at Uprising!  
>-Big cheers from the crowd-<br>Celestia: And those that lose the Battle Royal shouldn't fret, many of them will be placed in a series of qualifying matches that  
>will take place over the next month. Winning one of said qualifying matches will put a star in a 6 woman Battle Royal that is taking place<br>at Uprising, which will determine the number one contender for the following month. However, in this second Battle Royal opponents  
>will only be eliminated through pinfall or submission. Which will make for quite the chaotic match. Lastly, there's the matter of<br>the World Brawler's Championshp. I have something in mind, but there's an interesting situation going on with that title at the moment.  
>So I'm going to wait awhile and see how things play out...It's going to be a big month, so prepare yourselves.<br>Discord: Always a tease..  
>Dr. Whooves: A ten woman Battle Royal though, what a main event for tonight!<br>Discord: Nothing could motivate someone more to beat up nine other people than a shot at the biggest title the brand has to offer.  
>Dr. Whooves: It'll surely be a true spectacle, but for now we have a newcomer to introduce. Well, a newcomer to Sublime that is.<br>Discord: Oh yes, Damien Sandow. Who was recently traded to Sublime in exchange for the former World Brawler's Champion Thunderlane. I've  
>got to say, I'm not too sure about Celestia's decision on this one. I mean, Sandow isn't a slouch, and he had a pretty good run, but<br>just compare his record to Thunderlane's! We traded our first ever male champion for a man who, well, doesn't have any real accomplishments to his name yet.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ah, give the guy a chance Discord. Perhaps he just wasn't properly utilized on Lunacy.<br>*Western music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Appleloosa, weighing 223 pounds and standing six foot tall, Braeburn!<br>Discord: Braeburn will be an interesting first opponent for Sandow. He's only been seen here and there on Sublime, but has won a  
>fair share of the matches he's appeared in so far.<br>*Hallelujah...Hallelejuah...*  
>-A fair amount of cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: It seems despite his long abscence Mr. Sandow has retained a few fans that have appeared here on Sublime to show some  
>support.<br>Baritone: And his opponent, from Palo Alto, California, weighing in at 247 pounds,standing six foot, four inches tall, he is the intellecutal savior of dem asses,  
>Damien Sandow!<br>-Sandow enters the arena in an extravagent robe, flanked on both sides by a beautiful woman, he puts on a pair of sunglasses  
>before entering his signature pose as the girls dance around him. He then disrobes and wraps his arms around both women before<br>walking to the ring, taking his casual time-  
>-Meanwhile Breaburn leans back against the ropes, whistling and playing with his hat, seeming bored-<br>Discord: Well I'll give Sandow this much, his entrance is quite the classy one.  
>Dr. Whooves: I just wonder where he always gets those women at.<br>Discord: I'm sure they line up for the job.  
>-Sandow enters the ring via skinning the cat, and does a cartwheel once inside the ring, getting cheers from the crowd-<br>Braeburn: Whenever you're done showing off we can start the match pardner.  
>Sandow: Jealous, cowboy?<br>Breaburn: Nah, let's just see if you Lunacy folk can fight as well as you dance.  
>Match 1: Breaburn vs. Damien Sandow<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Sandow goes for a Russian leg sweep, but Breaburn avoids it and knocks Sandow to the floor with a dropkick, he then goes for<br>a springboard dive, but Sandow rolls out of the way and prepares for his fancy elbow, only for Breaburn to counter with a High Noon-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!-<br>Dr. Whooves: A close call for Sandow. The, and I can't believe I'm saying this, intellectual savior of dem asses isn't doing so well  
>thus far. Breaburn has been keeping a pretty steady offense.<br>Discord: Well, Sandow didn't get much ring time the past few months of Lunacy, perhaps he's rusty.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Sandow knocks Breaburn down to his knees, and starts hitting a fast series of punches and kicks-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sandow might finally be making a comeback, for the first time this match he has Breaburn on the total defensive.<br>-Sandow rebounds off the ropes for a running attack, but Breaburn manages to duck it, he then gets back to his feet with the intent of some offense,  
>only to be taken down by Sandow's signature Russian Leg Sweep, followed by a devastating elbow attack!-<br>Discord: A devastating combo by Sandow, can he capitalize?!  
>*1..2..3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, the intellectual savior of dem asses, Damien Sandow!  
>-After having his hand raised by the referee Sandow takes to the turnbuckle to celebrate-<br>Crowd: THANK YOU SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU SAN-DOW! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
>Sandow: You're welcome!<br>Dr. Whooves: Quite an impressive Sublime debut for Damien Sandow. I think he's proven he still has what it takes.  
>Discord: Eh, one match doesn't make a worthy trade. We'll see where he goes from here.<br>Dr. Whooves: Doubters aside, I think this move to Sublime just might be a career saver for Sandow.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Trixie in the ring holding a microphone-  
>Discord: Welcome back to Friday Night Sublime, where it seems our former World Fighter's Champion, Trixie, has a few words to say.<br>Dr. Whooves: Trixie never has just a "few" words. However I am surprised we're hearing anything out of her, she's lost two consecutive  
>Pay-Per-Views in a row, you'd think that would deflate her ego a bit.<br>Trixie: Fear not adoring fans, your favorite, Trixie, has arrived. She has come to clear up a few things about some recent...setbacks.  
>While it's true that Trixie has had a few losses, and had her rightful title stolen away, it is no matter. It'll only be a matter of<br>time before Trixie climbs the ranks of Sublime once again and gets the chance she needs to re-take the championship from the incomp-  
>etent Rainbow Crash. However,for some strange reason, General Manager Celestia was not willing to grant Trixie another title shot this<br>month. So Trixie will show her! For the rest of this month Trixie will host an open tournament to the crowd, where anyone in the audience  
>can face the GREATEST and MOST POWERFUL superstar in the EWF in a match right here in the ring! Trixie will pick one lucky soul out<br>of the horde of volunteers each week. AND, any bold soul that steps up to face Trixie will have one additional way to win,  
>anyone who can by some miracle break out of the so far unbroken Ursa Lock will instantly win the match. It's not likely to happen,<br>but you're welcome to try. So let us begin! Who is first?  
>Dr. Whooves: Fighting crowd members? Is she serious?<br>Discord: This should be amusing if nothing else.  
>-Trixie begins scanning the crowd-<br>Trixie: Yes, you there in the second row, with the glorious EWF fan shirt.  
>-A woman wearing a Trixie fan shirt emerges from the crowd and enters the ring-<br>Trixie: You there! What is your name?  
>Fan: I'm Sally Sarsaparilla! And let me just say that I'm such a huge fan, and it's a great ho-<br>Trixie: Yes,yes,yes, Trixie is sure you are in awe. -She points at the bell-keeper- RING THE BELL!  
>Open Invitational: Trixie vs. Sally Sasperilla<br>-Before Sally even has a chance to figure out a game plan Trixie takes her to the ground and gets the Ursa Lock, to which Sally taps  
>out to in about five seconds-<br>Trixie: Here is your winner, still unrivaled in her skill, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRRRRRRRRRRRRIXIE!  
>-Trixie begins celebrating-<br>-The crowd is divided between boos and "NO-BODY CARES!" chants-  
>Dr. Whooves: What a farce. Trixie is waltzing around the ring gloating about defeating one of the fans. This isn't even worthy of being<br>considered a match!  
>Discord: Well Sally did volunteer. Although I agree that celebrating over beating an opponent with no training what so ever is pretty<br>lame for a fighter of Trixie's level.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ugh, just think...she's going to be at this all month.<br>Discord: Who knows, maybe a worthy opponent will step up next time.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hopefully General Manager Celestia will shut this madness down and there won't be a next time .<br>Discord: I suppose we'll just have to find out.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns backstage with Commander Hurricane,Private Panzer, Squire, and the rest of the Hurricane entourage-  
>Commander Hurricane: Well, I just found out that I'm going to be in Celestia's little tournament, which means by the end of the month<br>I'll be the number one contender, and by the next month? Champion. And with you back by my side Panzer, I'll even have a back-up means  
>of victory. You're my, what's a modern term? Insurance policy.<br>Private Panzer: *Looking like she'd rather be anywhere else* And what is that supposed to mean?  
>Hurricane: It means if things turn against me out there, you'll make sure they turn back in my favor again.<br>Panzer: Fine, but let me just make a few things clear. I still hate you, I hate having to work for you, and just because I have to  
>follow your orders don't expect me to like it.<br>Hurricane: Now, let me make a a few things clear. I don't give a damn what you think. Your only concern is following my orders, do  
>that and things will go well for you. I may even arrange for you to win the International Championship after I take the World Fighter's<br>title. However, fail to meet my expectations and I won't hesitate to have you EXILED from this show.  
>Panzer: Tch.<br>Squire: This is for attacking me when you first arrived.  
>-Squire wacks Panzer across the face with his scroll, to which Panzer quickly gets up and begins backing him up with a death glare-<br>Squire:*Cowering* I'm sorry...I won't to that again...  
>Hurricane: Leave him alone, I like his introductions better than Baritone's pandering speeches...<br>Discord: Well, it seems Panzer is having an interesting time trying to fit in with Hurricane's entourage.  
>Dr. Whooves: How can you fit in after being forcibily drafted into a group like that?<br>Discord: It wouldn't be all that bad if she just played along. Hurricane seems to treat her allies fairly well.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane doesn't see anyone as allies, all she sees is potential pawns to help make her more powerful.<br>*The sound of a steam engine plays, combined with mysterious sounding music*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 442 pounds, Steamer and<br>Uncle Wing!  
>Dr. Whooves: This is quite the unexpected combination, we're not fully sure why these two were paired up for this match, I guess<br>General Manager Celestia just wants to see how they work together.  
>Discord: It might be the last chance at the spotlight for both of them, neither of these two have had any success so far.<br>*Countreh music*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, representing the Apple Dynasty, weighing a combined 229 pounds, Red Delicious and Golden<br>Delicious!  
>Dr. Whooves: We haven't seen anything of these two since Golden Delicious was injured for a month by Blueblood. Looks like we'll<br>have two tag-teams that are both down on their luck facing off against each other.  
>Match 2: Uncle Wing and Steamer vs. Red Delicious and Golden Delicious<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Red Delicious charges at Steamer only to be knocked down with a hard clothesline, he gets back up only to be leveled again with a<br>Steamroller-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Some very heavy offense from Steamer so far.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Golden Delicious goes for a Flying Orchard, but Uncle Wing catches him mid-air and hits a Bad Fortune-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here are you winners, Uncle Wing and Steamer!  
>Discord: A very unlikely victory from a very unlikely tag-team.<br>Dr. Whooves: You can say that again.  
>Uncle Wing: Well done tag-team partner, but now I must go! Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle!<br>-Uncle Wing vanishes in a plume of smoke-  
>Dr. Whooves: Errr...what exactly just happened.<br>Discord: No idea.  
>Dr. Whooves: And did he really say, "Sparkle sparkle sparkle"?<br>Discord: I thought it sounded pretty funny myself.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ugh, it's just what we need, another weirdo in the male division.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with Canterlot Class standing in the ring, Octavia holding the mic-<br>Octavia: Last Sunday was a great night for Canterlot Class, as we came a step closer to bringing culture and decency to Sublime when  
>I won the International Championship. A victory over THREE seperate opponents, won with a mere superplex on my part. I'll admit, Daring<br>made for a better champion than most of the ilk on this show would, but she was not good enough. No, I am the only one good enough to  
>hold this title. Now that I have this title a new era begins: the era of Octavia.<br>Hoity Toity: Unfortunately, Lunacy took a step back on the road to high society. As our good friends, EGO, lost their titles to the  
>idiotic tag-team of Rack Attack. Zack Ryder and Ace are nothing but two deliquient ruffians seeking to taint the EWF with their filth.<br>We can not allow them to contain to tarnish the Combos of Carnage titles with their unworthiness. This is why we also seek to enter  
>the Combos of Carnage match at Uprising, to ensure that Rack Attack does no-<br>*Oh Radioooooo, tell me everything you know*  
>Discord: Sounds like the challenge is being answered. This should be delightful fun.<br>Dr. Whooves: I'm sure the champions have a few words for these people who assaulted them after the title match at Frontline.  
>Zack Ryder: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...broski. Those are some tough words you're throwing out. Idiotic? Ruffians? Unworthiness? I'd be insulted<br>if I actually took you seriously. You guys really are a joke.  
>Blueblood: How dare you? If anyone is a joke here it-<br>Ace: SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! RYDER IS TALKING, BITCH!  
>Ryder:Thanks Ace, now where was I? Oh yeah, but what does insult me, is that crazy ambush you pulled after our match at Frontline. That was not<br>cool broski. So because of that, we're going to accept your challenge at Uprising. It'll be great to deal with both you and EGO  
>at the same time.<br>Octavia: That's excellent, but why wait? I think you should have a little warm-up fight with these two upstanding gentlemen right now.  
>Ryder: You know what? That's a great idea. Let's have a little preview match right now.<br>-Rack Attack begins walking down the ramp, mid-way down EGO emerges from the crowd behind them and launches an ambush, quickly  
>overwhelming Rack Attack with surprise-<br>Dr. Whooves: EGO? What the bloody hell is EGO doing here on Sublime?!  
>Discord: Getting at their rivals of course! What do brand lines mean when you have a score to settle?<br>-After throughly beating both Ace and Ryder, Gustave and Fancy Pants set up to hit Ryder with a Cream of the Crop but before they  
>can execute it Checkmate and Davenport emerge from backstage and attack them, starting up a whole new brawl-<br>Dr. Whooves: And Couchmate comes to Rack Attack's rescue! It seems they haven't forgotten about their unceremonious loss a few months  
>ago.<br>-Canterlot Class quickly moves to help EGO, but Ryder and Ace recover and begin holding them off, the entire ramp turns into a giant  
>sprawled out brawl-<br>Discord: CHAOS! Pure unadulterated chaos! Isn't it wonderful Whooves?  
>*I'm a cult of personality!*<br>Discord: Dammit Celestia! Don't interrupt this!  
>-The multitude of combatants cease their fighting as Celestia emerges on to the ramp-<br>Celestia: Well,Well,Well, it appears we have quite the war going on out here. I have no objections, but I think it would be better  
>to put a some officiality into all this. It's quite obvious the real cause of this is the Combos of Carnage titles, which all four<br>teams out here are eligible for. So, at Uprising, for the first time ever, the Combos of Carnage will be defended in a Fatal-Four-Way  
>Match: Involving Rack Attack, EGO, Canterlot Class, and Couchmate!<br>*Crowd cheers*  
>Whooves: What a blockbuster! I can't wait to see how this plays out.<br>Celestia: And that's not all, as a preview of things to come and to help settle out some bad blood. Next week's main event of Sublime  
>will feature Canterlot Class and EGO taking on Rack Attack and Couchmate in an 8 man tag-team contest!<br>*More cheering*  
>Discord: Wowza, Celestia's certainly booking some off the chart matches on the spot here.<br>Whooves: The fans don't seem to be complaining. This is going to be great.  
>-The mass of superstars on the ramp starts to file out after the announcement, making room for the next match-<br>Discord: Up next we have the first in a series of qualifying matches to determine who will be in the six-woman number one contender's  
>Battle Royal at Uprising. These two were not given a spot in tonight's larger Battle Royal, but will still have the honor of potentially<br>vying for the title at next month's Pay-Per-View.  
>*WUB WUB WUB*<br>Baritone: The following qualifying match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing  
>five foot,eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!<br>Dr. Whooves: And here comes the un-discouragable Vinyl Scratch, despite several set-backs and an inactive month prior, she's still  
>here trying to fight her way through the ranks. For a chance at Sublime's most esteemed title no-less.<br>*Out of time, so say good-bye*  
>Squire: Quake and tremble in fear on the approach of the glorious Commander Hurricane! Accompanied by Private Panzer, the first of many<br>Sublime fighters that will have no choice but to pledge themselves to Commander Hurricane's force!  
>Discord: Commander Hurricane already had a dangerous numbers game to leverage over her opponents, and it's gotten that much more<br>dangerous now that she has Private Panzer on her side.  
>Dr. Whooves: I don't know. Panzer seems like a pretty reluctant soldier, if Hurricane was wise she wouldn't rely too much on her<br>draftee.  
>Hurricane: Just take notes Panzer, I'll show you how to win one of these battles.<br>Match 3: Uprising WF #1 Contender's Battle Royal Qualifying Match, Vinyl Scratch vs. Commander Hurricane/w Private Panzer  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Vinyl Scratch launches herself for a spring-board dive, only to be knocked down mid-air with a hard punch from Commander Hurricane,  
>Hurricane picks Vinyl up and gets ready for a Legion but Vinyl fights her way out and the two start trading punches-<br>Dr. Whooves: It's been a pretty competitive fight so far, both of these women have been struggling to gain the advantage over their  
>opponent.<br>-After a quick series of blows, Hurricane flattens Vinyl with a particularly heavy punch-  
>Discord: And that folks is why you do not want to get in a punching contest with Commander Hurricane. Few wrestlers in this company<br>hit harder than she does.  
>*1..2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl got lucky, a few more hits like that could knock her out.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Hurricane sets up for another Legion, but Vinyl counters with a Cross-Fade, she then ascends the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whoovves: It's time for the Bass Drop! This could be it!<br>-Vinyl goes for the finisher, but Commander Hurricane rolls under the ropes and out of the ring at the last second-  
>Discord: That's a crafty escape by Commander Hurricane.<br>-As the referee starts counting to ten Hurricane picks up her helmet and calls Panzer over to her-  
>Hurricane: Panzer, when I go back in there you need to distract that official.<br>-Panzer shoots Hurricane a look as if to say, "Really?"-  
>Hurricane: Just do it! You know what will happen if you don't...<br>-As Hurricane enters the ring Panzer gets on the apron as if she's going to enter the ring-  
>Ref: Stop right there Panzer! Get off the apron right now!<br>-While the referee is distracted Hurricane charges Vinyl and hits her with the metal helmet, she makes a pin as Panzer steps off  
>from the apron, looking rather guilty-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! That was so obvious! Such blatant cheating, I can't believe this match is going to end like this!  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>-Commander Hurricane looks at Vinyl in disbelief-  
>Discord: Unbelievable! Vinyl Scratch actually kicked out despite that blow from Hurricane's metal helmet! By all rights she should of<br>been down and out. What resiliency being shown by this woman here tonight.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>Dr. Whooves: This match has now passed the twenty minute mark, and it's remarkable that these two are still going. Especially Vinyl.  
>-Vinyl climbs the turnbuckle, Hurricane tries to attack her but is repelled with a hard kick, Vinyl finishes her ascends but pauses<br>for a second to hold her head-  
>Discord: Vinyl is definitely suffering from that blow from Hurricane's metal helmet that she recieved earlier in the match.<br>Dr. Whooves: It doesn't help that Hurricane has focused her offense on Vinyl's head ever since that happened.  
>-Vinyl goes for a diving kick, but thanks to the delay Hurricane is able to get her bearings and side-steps it, Vinyl doesn't have<br>enough time after turning around to avoid being hit with a hard clothesline-  
>Discord: Ouch! A wicked clothesline and Vinyl goes down.<br>-Commander Hurricane begins raining down a flurry of punches to Vinyl's face-  
>Dr. Whooves: Dear Lord those punches look brutal, I don't know how long Vinyl can take this assault.<br>-Vinyl catches one of Hurricane's punches and manages to toss her off, she then gets to her feet and takes down Hurricane with a flying  
>cross-body-<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl is building momentum! Can she capitalize?!  
>-Vinyl launches herself with the ropes, only to be hit mid-flight by a very hard punch from Commander Hurricane, causing her to fall to the<br>ground hard-  
>Discord: A devastating punch! Hurricane's force combined with Vinyl's own momentum might of just ended this match...<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Commander Hurricane!<br>-The crowd boos ferociously-  
>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane won there's no doubt about that, but her victory may not have happened if it weren't for Panzer creating that<br>opening earlier for her to deck Vinyl with the metal helmet.  
>*A replay shows re-capping the hard hit from the metal helmet that Hurricane delivered to Vinyl earlier in the match*<br>Discord: Hey, if Panzer hadn't distracted the ref you know Squire or one of Hurricane's guards would have. This was unavoidable.  
>Dr. Whooves: *Sighs* Well, fair or not, Commander Hurricane is now one of six women who will fight for the right to be number one contender<br>in a Battle Royal at Uprising.  
>-Medics emerge and take Vinyl Scratch out on a stretcher, meanwhile Commander Hurricane just smiles sadistically-<br>Discord: I'm a bit worried about Vinyl, she could have a serious head injury.  
>Dr. Whooves: Yeah, and look at Commander Hurricane, she seems to enjoy having inflicted such injury. It's absolutely sickening.<br>Discord: She's a warrior Whooves. What would you expect?  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Up next is a match that should prove unpredictable, for a newly signed male superstar will be debuting!  
>Discord: It's also worthy to note that this is the first ever edition of Sublime to feature 3 male division matches.<br>Dr. Whooves: Indeed, the male division may of started in the shadow of the larger female division, but it's role has certainly begun  
>expanding over the past few months.<br>*Cowboy music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Appleloosa, weighing 215 pounds, and standing five foot,<br>eleven inches tall, Happy Trails!  
>Discord: Happy Trails is pretty much in the same situation as his frequent tag-team partner Braeburn, he puts on a good showing when he appears,<br>but seems to have a hard time getting into any real spotlights.  
>*Eloqeunt and romantic sounding music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Buenos Aires, Argentina, weighing 207 pounds, and standing six foot, one inch tall,  
>Dr. Caballeron!<br>-Dr. Caballeron emerges on stage with a beautiful female partner, they begin a sophisticated and dazzling dance, which they keep up  
>all the way to the ring, as they approach Caballeron takes a knee and kisses his partner's hand before releasing her and entering the<br>ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Well that was certainly impressive. This new guy seems like quite a gentleman.<br>Discord: Very true, but there's a big difference between dancing and wrestling.  
>Match 4: Happy Trails vs. Dr. Caballeron<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Happy Trails goes for a Bandwagon, but Caballeron swiftly ducks away and lands a kick straight to Happy Trails face, he then climbs<br>the turnbuckle and hits a Cha Cha Dive-  
>Dr. Whooves: A high flying move from Caballeron performed with perfect efficiency.<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!*  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Happy Trails goes for a leg sweep, but Caballeron jumps over it and gives Happy Trails a hard kick to the knee, quickly moving  
>to capitalize with a Samba Jive, but Happy Trails counters at the last second and hits a bandwagon-<br>*1..2...-Kick-out!-  
>Discord: What a back and forth contest between these two stars.<br>-Happy Trails tries to set up for another finisher, but Caballeron stuns him with a few well placed punches and tries to grapple,  
>only to be Irish Whipped by Happy Trails, on the rebound however Caballeron manages to knock Happy Trails down with a flying tackle,<br>soon after he climbs the turnbuckle and hits another Cha Cha Dive-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Dr. Caballeron!  
>'s dance partner enters the ring, and the two celebrate with an exotic looking dance as the crowd cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: Quite an impressive debut for Dr. Caballeron. He's certainly dazzled the audience in more ways than one.  
>-As the dance ends Caballeron and his partner take a dive and began walking up the ramp, recieving a last round of cheers from the<br>audience,as they exit the arena a buzzer sounds signaling the arrival of the Underbaker, smoke arises from the entrance and Underbaker  
>emerges, beginning a slow but menacing stride towards the ring-<br>Discord: Few men in the EWF create such an aura of awe and fear as this man, the Underbaker.  
>Dr. Whooves: He's an unstoppable, strong in-ring competitor, and seems to have powers we can't explain. There's a reason he's the World Brawler's champion.<br>Discord: I'd imagine he's coming out here with some words in mind from Pipsqueak, who in the most delightfully unexpected event, stole  
>the World Brawler's title belt from Underbaker!<br>Dr. Whooves: It may seem like a practical joke, but Underbaker isn't known for a sense of humor, this could end badly for little  
>Pipsqueak.<br>-Underbaker enters the ring and pulls a mic out of his trench-coat-  
>Underbaker: Frontline saw the end of a chapter in the EWF, it was the end of my rivalry with Thunderlane. A man too arrogant and foolish<br>to be able to obtain victory over the undead baker, he was never worthy of the World Brawler's Championship. He has now left Sublime,  
>and I find myself standing victorious with no clear opposition, except for one...after my final victory over Thunderlane, a coward<br>named Pipsqueak decided to tempt the fury of the Underbaker by stealing the World Brawler's Championship. Never has such a big mistake  
>been made on this show. Pipsqueak, I give you this one chance to avoid my pre-baked wrath: Return the title belt NOW.<br>-A few moments of silence pass, but then the silence is broken by the sound of swash-buckling pirate music, Pipsqueak emerges on  
>stage with Underbaker's title belt-<br>Pipsqueak: Ahoy laddie, I heard ye was looking for Cap'n Pipsqueak?  
>Underbaker: Return what is mine or face the consquences.<br>Pipsqueak: Oi, our first time speakin' and you're already makin' demands. Well sir, a pirate cap'n don't take orders from no-one. No siree.  
>I stole this title fair n' square. You ain't havin' it back.<br>Underbaker: Pipsqueak, you know not what dark forces you tempt with.  
>Pipsqueak: Don't ye try scarin' me with your Davy Jones Locker speech. I don't buy it, if this booty means that much to ye you'll<br>just have to come take it from me. But instead of playin' hot potato, why don't we settle this in a match? Let us fight for the championship  
>at Uprising.<br>Underbaker: You wish to go one on one with the undead baker? Fine, but you must prove you are worthy of such a match. Next week you will  
>battle an opponent of my choosing, if you are succesfull, I will grant you a title shot. But regardless, you will return what is<br>rightfully mine.  
>Pipsqueak: I'll beat anyone ye throw at me. As for the title belt, I think I'll just hold on to it for awhi-<br>*A buzzer sounds and the lights go out, when the lights come on Underbaker is on the ramp, but Pipsqueak is no where to be seen*  
>Dr. Whooves: What the? It looks like Pipsqueak took off running again when the lights went out!<br>Discord: I tell ya that kid is a slippery one...  
>*Commercial*<br>*The Ghost Girls theme plays*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, weighing at a combined 280 pounds, The Ghost Girls!<br>Dr. Whooves: It's been a month or two since we've last seen this duo. Pinkie's sisters seem to have had worse luck than she has  
>thus far on Sublime. Maybe this will be a chance to turn things around.<br>*The Spa Twins theme plays*  
>Baritone: And their opponents, weighing a combined 258 pounds, The Spa Twins!<br>Discord: Aloe and Lotus Blossom have to be feeling scorched after losing their tag-team titles to Babs Seed and Sour Tooth at  
>Frontline. Which was nothing short of an upset.<br>Dr. Whooves: Indeed, although I'm sure The Spa Twins won't let the titles go without another fight. They still have their re-match  
>clause after all.<br>Match 5: The Ghost Girls vs. The Spa Twins  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Lotus Blossom goes for the Treatment, but Inkie counters and hits a DDT, she then drags Lotus over to the turnbuckle and tags in  
>Blinkie-<br>Dr. Whooves: The Ghost Girls have been doing surprisingly well this match, staying fresh with frequent tags while denying Lotus  
>the ability to tag out the entire time. Aloe hasn't gotten a single moment in the actual match yet.<br>-Blinkie sets up for a Phantom Specter,but Lotus counters and shoves Blinkie away, quickly diving for the opposite turnbuckle  
>and managing to tag Aloe-<br>Discord: The tag was made, and here comes Aloe! And boy does she look fired up.  
>-Blinkie tries to defend herself, but is unable to dodge a running Bulldog from Aloe, then as Blinkie gets up she's immediately hit<br>with The Treatment, Inkie moves into the ring to save her partner but Aloe lands a hard drop-kick that sends Inkie back out to the  
>floor,Aloe then quickly follows up by pinning Blinkie-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, The Spa Twins, Aloe and Lotus Blossom!<br>Dr. Whooves: Aloe just cleaned house, she entered the match like a house of fire and the Ghost Girls were certainly not prepared  
>for that level of momentum.<br>-Aloe and Lotus Blossom celebrate briefly in the ring before picking up a microphone-  
>Aloe: So Frontline wasn't the best night for my sister and I, as we lost the Sublime Tag Team titles. Plus, I'l admit, we underestimated<br>Babs Seed and Sour Tooth. We saw them as just a couple punks that could only win by ambushing us, but apparently they've got skills  
>in the ring too. That said, we worked hard to win those titles originally and we aren't going to give up just because of one loss.<br>Lotus Blossom: Which means we're cashing in our re-match clause at Uprising, and this time we won't be underestimating our enemy.  
>Discord: A bold statement, but will the Spa Twins be able to prevent history from repeating itself?<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back to Friday Night Sublime, and now it's at long last time for our main event.<br>Discord: A surely to be chaotic ten woman Battle Royal. The winner of which will get to take on the champion Rainbow Dash at Uprising  
>for the World Fighter's Championship!<br>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of Rainbow Dash, the champion herself is joining us here at ringside for this match. Any thoughts Rainbow  
>Dash?<br>Rainbow Dash: Don't mind me, I'm mainly just here to watch the show, and scout out my competition a little while I'm at.  
>Dr. Whooves: Do you have a favorite to win?<br>Rainbow Dash: Well naturally I'm rooting for Applejack and Pinkie, but you really can't underestimate most of the people in this  
>match. Besides, Battle Royals are off the walls, there's no way to predict what's going to happen in one of these things.<br>Discord: I'm sure it'll be great for you to fight somebody other than Trixie this time.  
>Rainbow Dash: Trixie was a VERY challenging opponent, but fighting the same woman does get old after awhile. It'll be great to test<br>my skills against somebody different at Uprising.  
>Main Event: 10 Woman Battle Royal, Spitfire vs. Amira vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Applejack vs. Colgate vs. Photo Finish vs. Pretty Vision vs.<br>Sweetie Belle vs. Apple Bloom vs. Cheerilee  
>-As soon as the bell sounds the ring explodes into chaos as each competitor tries to single out a target-<br>Discord: Here we go! Ten women starting in the ring and it's total madness in there.  
>Rainbow Dash: I've never been in one of these before, but I can only imagine how tough it is. You not only have to watch your back,<br>you have to watch all four sides.  
>-Photo Finish immediately goes after Pretty Vision and backs her up into the turnbuckle, where she starts throwing a fury of punches,she<br>then goes to try and lift Pretty Vision further up the turnbuckle but Pretty Vision elbows her in the face, causing Photo Finish  
>to reel back while holding her head-<br>Dr. Whooves: Photo Finish is undoubtablly still suffering from the brutal head assualt that Pretty Vision unleashed during their  
>match on Frontline. Pretty Vision even knocked Photo Finish out cold because of it!<br>-While Photo Finish is stunned Pretty Vision quickly capitalizes and tosses Photo Finish out of the ring-  
>Discord: Pretty Vision wasted no time disposing of her greatest rival.<br>1st Elimination: Photo Finish by Pretty Vision (1:09)  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Cheerilee hits Sweetie Belle with a strong fore-arm before pushing her against the ropes, working hard to force her out of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Cheerilee has been gone for some time due to an injury recieved from Commander Hurricane, but she's finally returned<br>to Sublime and so far seems determined to put up a good showing in this match.  
>-Cheerilee flips Sweetie Belle over the ropes, but Sweetie Belle manages to grab hold before hitting the ground and skins the cat to<br>get back upright, Cheerilee notices this and charges forward only for Sweetie Belle to lean down and bend the ropes, tripping Cheerilee  
>and causing her to trip and fall to the floor-<br>Rainbow Dash: Not bad.  
>2nd Elimination: Cheerilee by Sweetie Belle (5:12)<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both lift Amira into the air and hit a bodyslam-<br>Discord: It seems Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom have made an improvised alliance, and it's definitely changed the power structure  
>of this match.<br>-Sweetie Belle picks Amira up and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckle, she goes to push Amira out but Amira repels her with a  
>hard kick to the face, she then sets up for a Dust Devil only to be ambushed by Apple Bloom and promptly taken down with a Late<br>Bloomer-  
>Rainbow Dash: Those two are kicking some serious ass. The others in there better do something if they still want to win this.<br>-Apple Bloom is suddenly attacked by Pretty Vision, who knocks her into the ropes and tries to eliminate her, but Apple Bloom turns  
>the tables and gets Pretty Vision against the ropes instead, she's joined by Sweetie Belle and together the two force Pretty Vision<br>over the ropes and out of the ring-  
>3rd Elminination: Pretty Vision by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle (10:24)<br>Dr. Whooves: We've passed the ten minute mark, and so far only three of ten women have been eliminated! These competitors are really  
>giving it their all.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are working to wear down Colgate, when by surprise Pinkie Pie lands a Pinkie Sense on Sweetie Belle,<br>she then tries to toss Apple Bloom over the top rope, but Apple Bloom hangs on and the two begin two struggle against each other-  
>Discord: This could be it for Apple Bloom...<br>-After a long fight Apple Bloom manages to head butt Pinkie through the middle rope, meanwhile Sweetie Belle gets back to her feet and  
>tries to toss Pinkie Pie over the ropes, Pinkie Pie grabs hold but loses her grip after a direct punch from Sweetie Belle-<br>Rainbow Dash: Ouch. Better luck next time Pinkie.  
>4th Elimination: Pinkie Pie by Sweetie Belle (16:30)<br>-Apple Bloom re-enters the ring and high fives Sweetie Belle, as the two turn around they are both hit by a double clothesline from  
>Amira and sent out of the ring to the floor-<br>Dr. Whooves: Amira out of nowhere with a double clothesline! And the tandem of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle has been stopped!  
>5th Elimination: Apple Bloom by Amira (16:35)<br>6th Elimination: Sweetie Belle by Amira (16:35)  
>Discord: And now we're down to four: Spitfire, Applejack, Colgate, and Amira.<br>-The four remianing competitors each take a defensive stance near their own corner of the ring, eyeing the other competitors for a  
>few moments before charging into the fray with Applejack fighting Colgate, and Amira fighting Spitfire-<br>*8 minutes later*  
>Dr. Whooves: We're now nearing the twenty-five minute mark, and the four remaining competitors in this match are putting on a clinic.<br>-Amira goes for a Dust Devil on Spitfire, but Spitfire counters and hits a Broken Formation, Spitfire then tries to throw Amira over  
>the top rope, Amira manages to grab on to the very bottom rope and attempts to re-enter but Spitfire hits a low sliding kick and<br>knocks Amira fully down to the floor-  
>Rainbow Dash: That was a slick move by Spitfire.<br>7th Elimination: Amira by Spitfire (24:19)  
>Dr. Whooves: And now we only have three women left in the ring, all of them are deserving of a title spot, and all are probably<br>desperate to earn it, but only one can take the victor and become number one contender  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Colgate has Spitfire behind the ropes, and is working to push her off-  
>Rainbow Dash: I thought it would be easier to pick a favorite to win once the match got smaller, but I still have no idea who's<br>going to win this.  
>Discord: It'll be a great finish no matter who wins at this point.<br>-Applejack sneaks up behind Colgate and tries to push both her and Spitfire to the floor, Colgate is unable to grab on and falls to  
>the ground, but Spitfire manages to skin the cat and re-enter the ring before Applejack can finish eliminating her-<br>8th Elimination: Colgate by Applejack (31:57)  
>Dr. Whooves: And then there were two...<br>-Spitfire and Applejack begin sizing each other up before charging at each other for a full on brawl-  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire and Applejack begin trading punches in the ring-  
>Crowd: LET'S GO SPITFIRE! LET'S GO APPLEJACK! LET'S GO SPITFIRE! LET'S GO APPLEJACK!<br>Discord:Both of these women want the number one contender's spot so bad, and neither is giving in inch!  
>Rainbow Dash: Even the fans don't know who to get behind.<br>-Applejack stuns Spitfire with a well placed right hook and shoves her over to the ropes, she then works to push Spitfire over the  
>top rope. The two struggle heavily for a long time before Applejack finally manages to overpower Spitfire and throw her to the floor-<br>9th Elimination: Spitfire by Applejack (38:44)  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship, Applejack!<br>Dr. Whooves: An excellent main event for the first Sublime of the month, everyone involved gave their all, but Applejack fought the  
>hardest and now she gets to reep the reward. She's going to Uprising to take on Rainbow Dash.<br>-Rainbow Dash enters the ring and raises her friends hand-  
>Discord: Rainbow Dash showing a good display of sportsmanship, but I wonder how friendly these two will still be when it comes down<br>to who gets the title.  
>Dr. Whooves: They're both respectable opponents, I think they'll keep things decent regardless of who wins.<br>Discord: We'll see.  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems that's all we have for tonight. See you next week.<br>*Before the show fades out a promo begins on the titantron, a large equal sign displays before cutting to a person standing in a  
>dark cave*<br>?: The current state of the EWF is much like this cave. It is in darkness, many superstars go unnoticed, many are abused  
>and mistreated. It's a system of abuse and neglect, a system of total inequality. But there is hope, for there is always light in<br>the darkness.  
>-The speaker lights a match, revealing a woman with a very unusual smile on her face-<br>?: My name is Starlight Glimmer. And soon I will arrive in the EWF, I will arrive with a mission. My mission is to free  
>the superstars of EWF from the binds and shackles of inequality. I will bring to this company true fairness. No longer will there<br>be jobbers and main eventers. Soon all will have equal opportunity, equal screen time, undisputed equality...  
>-Starlight Glimmer drops the match and the screen fades to black, being replaced once again by an equal sign-<br>Match Results:  
>Damien Sandow defeated Braeburn (14:26)<br>Trixie defeated Sally Sarsaparilla (00:11)  
>Uncle Wing and Steamer defeated Red Delicious and Golden Delicious (11:13)<br>#1 Contender's Battle Royal Qualifying Match: Commander Hurricane/w Private Panzer defeated Vinyl Scratch (21:47)  
>Dr. Caballeron defeated Happy Trails (15:08)<br>The Spa Twins defeated The Ghost Girls (8:01)  
>Applejack won 10 Woman Battle Royal (38:44)<p> 


	129. EWF - Monthly Award Winners (April)

SUBLIME:

Best Wrestler:  
>-Rainbow Dash (Winner)<br>-Octavia  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Underbaker  
>-Babs Seed<br>-Sour Tooth  
>-Pretty Vision<br>-Private Panzer  
>Best Heel:<br>-Commander Hurricane (Winner)  
>-Trixie<br>-Photo Finish  
>-Octavia<br>-Babs Seed  
>-Sour Tooth<br>Best Face:  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Private Panzer  
>-Pretty Vision (Winner)<br>-Daring Do  
>-Zack Ryder<br>-Underbaker  
>Best Micworker:<br>-Trixie  
>-Commander Hurricane (Winner)<br>-Rainbow Dash  
>-Ace<br>-Underbaker  
>-Octavia<br>Best Gimmick:  
>-Commander Hurricane<br>-Trixie  
>-Underbaker<br>-Amira  
>-Ace (Winner)<br>Best Match:  
>-International Championship Fatal-Four-Way: Daring Do vs. Octavia vs. Colgate vs. Vinyl Scratch (Winner)<br>-Rainbow Dash vs. Commander Hurricane  
>-Photo Finish vs. Pretty Vision<br>-Commander Hurricane vs. Private Panzer  
>Most Shocking Moment:<br>-Pipsqueak stealing the World Brawler's Title Belt  
>-Octavia winning the International Championship match with a Superplex (Winner)<br>-Rack Attack being brutally assaulted by both EGO and Canterlot Class  
>-Amira defeating Rainbow Dash<br>Best Tag Team:  
>-Canterlot Class<br>-Rack Attack  
>-The Spa Twins<br>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Winners)

LUNACY:

Best wrestler: Scootaloo (Winner), Diamond Tiara, Twilight Sparkle, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy, Amay Wythyst, Rumble, Giz Hero

Best heel: Sunset Shimmer, Rumble, Shining Armor, Diamond Tiara (Winner), Amay Wythyst, Flitter, Cloudchaser, The Sword

Best face: Scootaloo, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Giz Hero, Flash Sentry, Honeycomb, Filthy Rich (Winner)

Best micworker: Amay Wythyst (Winner), Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, NION Lights, Sunset Shimmer, Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle

Best gimmick: The Wythyst Family (Winner), Rumble, NION Lights, Fluttershy, Maud, Berry Punch, Bill Nyeker, The Sword

Best match: The Sword vs Twilight, Fluttershy, and Lightning at Frontline, Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo at Frontline (Winner), Turf and Silver Spoon vs Lyra and Bon Bon (2 out of 3 falls), Lightning Dust and Fluttershy vs Turf and Silver Spoon, Rumble, Shining Armor, and Sunset vs Giz Hero, Flash Sentry, and Cadance (6 Person tag), Giz Hero vs Rumble at Frontline

Most shocking moment: Filthy Rich returns to the EWF (Winner), Giz Hero arrives and beats Rumble in 9 seconds, The destruction of Fluttershy, Lightning, and Twilight by The Sword at Frontline, Overdrive and Vultarian join Flash Sentry's team after being fired by Luna, Bill Nyeker leads his new students towards a victory over NION Lights at Frontline, Fleur De Lis defeats Rarity by knockout, Fluttershy steps up and takes Rarity's place against The Sword, Ace and Turf's first encounter at Frontline, Fluttershy and Lightning Dust win the Chick Combo championship

Best tag team: NION Lights, Turf and Silver Spoon, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Winner), Midnight and Honeycomb, Flitter and Cloudchaser, Lyra and Bon Bon, Ericka Rowan & Lucy Harper

OVERALL:

Best wrestler - Rainbow Dash vs Scootaloo (Winner)  
>Best heel - Commander Hurricane (Winner) vs Diamond Tiara<br>Best face - Pretty Vision vs Filthy Rich (Winner)  
>Best micworker - Amay Wythyst (Winner) vs Commander Hurricane<br>Best gimmick - Ace vs The Wythyst Family (Winners)  
>Best match - Fatal 4 Way vs Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo (Winner)<br>Most shocking moment: Filthy Rich returns vs SUPERPLEX! (Winner)  
>Best tag team: Sour Tooth &amp; Babs Seed (Winners) vs Fluttershy &amp; Lightning Dust<p> 


	130. Wins and Losses Guide - April 2014

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle - Fluttershy pinned Silver Spoon in 6 person tag. Lost to Diamond Tiara by countout. Pinned by Rosely Reigns in 6 person tag. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 countout, 1 pinfall)

Sunset Shimmer - Pinned Cadance in 6 person tag. Pinned Cadance in strap match. 2 wins (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Lightning Dust - Fluttershy pinned Silver Spoon in 6 person tag. Pinned Turf in tag team. Twilight pinned by Rosely Reigns in 6 person tag. 2 wins (1 assisted, 1 pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted.)

Shining Armor - Overdrive pinned Snails in 10 man tag. Beat Vultarian by pinfall. Sunset pinned Cadance in 6 person tag. Defeated Flash Sentry by forfeit. 3 wins (1 pinfall, 1 assisted, 1 forfeit) and 1 loss (assisted)

Vultarian - Ahuizotl pinned Overdrive in tag team. Overdrive pinned Snails in 10 man tag. Lost to Shining Armor by pinfall. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Overdrive - Pinned by Ahuizotl in tag team. Pinned Snails in 10 man tag. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Diamond Tiara - Defeated Maud by disqualification. Fluttershy pinned Silver Spoon in 6 women tag. Defeated Twilight by countout. Defeated by Scootaloo. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 countout) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 Three Stages of Hell)

Silver Spoon - Pinned Lyra in 2 out of 3 falls tag team. Pinned by Fluttershy in 6 women tag. Lightning pinned Turf in tag team. Lost to Rarity by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 3 losses (2 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Turf - Silver Spoon pinned Lyra in 2 out of 3 falls tag team. Fluttershy pinned Silver in 6 women tag. Pinned by Lightning Dust in tag team. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Cadance - Pinned by Sunset in 6 person tag. Pinned by Sunset in strap match. 0 wins and 2 losses (pinfall)

Flash Sentry - Overdrive pinned Snails in 10 man tag. Sunset pinned Cadance in 6 person tag. Lost to Shining by forfeit. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 forfeit)

Scootaloo - Defeated Fleur De Lis by submission. Defeated Maud by pinfall. Defeated Diamond Tiara. 3 wins (1 submission, 1 pinfall, 1 Three Stages of Hell)

Rarity - Lost to Fleur De Lis by knockout. Defeated Silver Spoon by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (knockout)

Beth Drollins - Reigns pinned Twilight in 6 person tag. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Diane Ditzbrose - Reigns pinned Twilight in 6 person tag. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Rosely Reigns - Pinned Twilight in 6 person tag. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Lyra - Lost to Amay Wythyst by pinfall. Lost to Silver Spoon by pinfall. Lost to Amay by pinfall. Pinned by Lucy Harper in tag team. 0 wins and 4 losses (4 pinfall)

Bon Bon - Lyra pinned by Silver in tag. Pinned by Midnight Strike. Harper pins Lyra in tag. 0 wins and 3 losses (2 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Ericka Rowan - Harper pinned Lyra in tag. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Lucy Harper - Pinned Lyra in tag. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Amay Wythyst - Defeated Lyra by pinfall. Defeated Lyra by pinfall. 2 wins (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Flitter - Defeated Honeycomb by pinfall. Lost to Berry Punch by pinfall. Pinned Honeycomb in tag team. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Cloudchaser - Lost to Midnight Strike by pinfall. Lost to Berry Punch by pinfall. Flitter pinned Honeycomb in tag. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (pinfall)

Midnight Strike - Defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall. Defeated Bon Bon by pinfall. Honeycomb pinned by Flitter in tag. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted)

Honeycomb - Lost to Flitter by pinfall. Pinned by Flitter in tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (pinfall)

Snips - Lost to NION Lights in table match. Snails pinned by Overdrive in 10 man tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 table, 1 assisted)

Snails - Lost to NION Lights in table match. Pinned by Overdrive in 10 man tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 table, 1 pinfall)

Fancy Pants - Lost to NION Lights by disqualification. Pinned by Zack Ryder in tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 pinfall)

Gustave Le Grand - Lost to NION Lights by disqualification. Fancy Pants pinned by Zack Ryder in tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 assisted)

Fleur De Lis - Lost to Scootaloo by submission. Defeated Rarity by knockout. 1 win (knockout) and 1 loss (submission)

Fluttershy - Pinned Silver Spoon in 6 woman tag. Lightning pinned Turf in tag. Twilight pinned by Reigns in 6 women tag. 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 assisted) and 1 loss (assisted)

Bulk Biceps - Lost to Giz Hero by pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Berry Punch - Defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall. Defeated Flitter by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 0 losses.

Bill Nyeker - Did not compete this month.

Dwight Dawson - Xavier Kendrick pinned Neon Lights in tag. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Xavier Kendrick - Pinned Neon Lights in tag. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Hugh Jelly - Did not compete this month.

Giz Hero - Defeated Rumble by pinfall. Defeated Bulk Biceps by pinfall. Sunset pinned Cadance in 6 person tag. Lost to Rumble by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Turf - Silver Spoon pinned Lyra in 2 out of 3 falls tag. Silver Spoon pinned by Fluttershy in 6 women tag. Pinned by Lightning in tag. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (1 assisted, 1 pinfall)

Hoops - Did not compete this month.

Dumb Bell - Did not compete this month.

Twist - Did not compete this month.

Maud - Lost to Diamond by disqualification. Lost to Scootaloo by pinfall. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 pinfall)

Honeycomb - Lost to Flitter by pinfall. Pinned by Flitter in tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Midnight Strike - Beat Cloudchaser by pinfall. Beat Bon Bon by Pinfall. Flitter pinned Honeycomb in tag. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Neon Lights - Defeated SLIME in tables match. Overdrive pinned Snails in 10 man tag. Lost to Rumble by pinfall. Defeated EGO by disqualification. Pinned by Kendrick in tag. 3 wins (1 table, 1 assisted, 1 DQ) and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

DJ Z - Defeated SLIME in tables match. Overdrive pinned Snails in 10 man tag. Defeated EGO by disqualification. Kendrick pinned Neon Lights in tag. 3 wins (1 table, 1 assisted, 1 DQ) and 1 loss (assisted)

Rumble - Lost to Giz Hero by pinfall. Defeated Neon Lights by pinfall. Sunset pinned Cadance in 6 person tag. Defeated Giz by pinfall. 3 wins (2 pinfall, 1 assisted) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Damien Sandow - Did not compete this month.

Ahuizotl - Pinned Overdrive in tag. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses.

Garble - Ahuizotl pinned Overdrive in tag. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses.

Trixie  
>Win-10<br>-10 Submission  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-Ladder Match<br>Win Rate: 85%  
>Title Record-<br>-World Fighter's Champion, January 28,2014-March 23,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Undefeated for 3 months  
>-9:0 Undefeated streak<br>-First ever World Fighter's Champion  
>-Fought in first EWF Ladder Match<br>-Longest World Fighter's Champion reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)

Rainbow Dash  
>Win-13<br>-12 Pinfall  
>-1 Ladder Match<br>Loss-4  
>-2 Submission<br>-2 Pinfall (1 In-direct, tag team match)  
>Win Rate:77%<br>Title Record-  
>-World Fighter's Chamion, March 23,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Won first ever EWF Ladder Match<p>

Applejack  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal match)<br>-1 Submission  
>Win Rate:45%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Colgate  
>Win-5<br>-3 Submission  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Loss-6  
>-3 Pinfall (2 In-direct, 1 Tag-Team Match, 1 Fatal-Four Way)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>-1 Submission (In-Direct, Triple Threat Match)<br>-1 DQ  
>Draw:2<br>Win Rate:45%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Particpated in first ever Iron Woman match<p>

Pinkie Pie  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-3 Submission<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:40%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Commander Hurricane  
>Win-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Loss-9<br>-7 Pinfall  
>-1 Submission<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:45%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Daring Do  
>Win-8<br>-7 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle-Royal<br>Loss-5  
>-2 Submission<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Fatal-Four-Way)  
>Win Rate:55%<br>Title Record-  
>-International Champion, January 28,2014-April 23rd,2014<br>Other Achievements-  
>-First ever International Champion<br>-Longest International Championship Reign (2 Months,3 Weeks)

Spitfire  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>-5 Pinfall (2 In-direct,1 Tag-Team Match, 1 Fatal-Four-Way Match)  
>Win Rate:43%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Soarin  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 In-direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Big MacIntosh  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:80%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Tallest performer in EWF

Apple Bloom  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Loss-5  
>-4 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Fatal-Four-Way Match)<br>-1 Submission  
>Win Rate:45%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Participated in the 1st Steel Cage match.

Thunderlane  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-1 Count-out  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:60%  
>Title Record-<br>World Brawler's Champion- January 19,2014-March 23,2014 (2 Months)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-First World Brawler's Champion  
>-Longest World Brawler's Champion reign (2 Months)<p>

Sweetie Belle  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record<br>Other Achievements-

Octavia  
>Win-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-7 Pinfall  
>No Contest-1<br>Win Rate:44%  
>Title Record-<br>International Champion, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Particpated in first Extreme Rules match

Aloe  
>Win-8<br>-7 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-3  
>-1 Submission<br>-1 Pinfall (In-Direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>Win Rate:73%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014- April 23rd,2014  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship reign (1 month,28 Days)

Lotus Blossom  
>Win-8<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-5  
>-2 Submission<br>-4 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, tag-team match)  
>Win Rate:62%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014- April 23rd,2014  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship reign (1 month,28 days)

Cheerilee  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:25%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements

Braeburn  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:40%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Blueblood  
>Win-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-4 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Caramel  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Photo Finish  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:23%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions

Granny Smith  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Oldest EWF Employee<p>

The Underbaker  
>Win-7<br>-6 Pinfall  
>-1 Count-out<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Ratio:88%  
>Title Record-<br>World Brawler's Champion, March 23,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Vinyl Scratch  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-6<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Triple Threat<br>-1 Fatal Four-Way  
>No Contest-1<br>Win Rate:33%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Particepated in first ever Extreme Rules match<p>

Hoity Toity  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pipsqueak  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Red Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Golden Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Happy Trails  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:40%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Ace  
>Win-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-5  
>-5 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:37%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Combos of Carnage Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Inkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-5  
>-4 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Blinkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-6  
>-5 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Steamer  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-1 In-Direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Babs Seed  
>Win-6<br>-6 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-6 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Win Rate:45%  
>Title Record-<br>-1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions, April 23rd,2014 -  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Participated in first ever Steel Cage Match

Uncle Wing  
>Win-0<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Sweet Tooth  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record-<br>-1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Nurse Redheart  
>Win-0<br>Loss-5  
>-5 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pretty Vision  
>Win-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:62%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions

Davenport  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:20%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Checkmate  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-4 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:15%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Amira  
>Win-9<br>-7 Pinfall  
>-2 Submissions<br>Loss-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:81%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Zack Ryder  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall (2 In-Direct, tag-team matches)<br>Win Rate:57%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Combos of Carnage Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Private Panzer  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<p> 


	131. Title Rankings - Week 16

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Lightning Dust (3) ^<br>2. Scootaloo (4) ^  
>3. Twilight Sparkle (2) v<br>4. Cadance (1) ^  
>5. Diamond Tiara (4) v<br>6. Fluttershy (10) ^  
>7. Amay Wythyst (7) =<br>8. Rosely Reigns (N/A)  
>9. Beth Drollins (NA)  
>10. Diane Ditzbrose (NA)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Trixie (1) =<br>2. Daring Do (2) =  
>3. Colgate (3) =<br>4. Amira (6) ^  
>5. Octavia (NA)  
>6. Commander Hurricane (9) ^<br>7. Babs Seed (N/A)  
>8. Sour Tooth (NA)  
>9. Pretty Vision (10) ^<br>10. Pinkie Pie (4) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (1) =<br>2. Dwight Dawson (7) ^  
>3. Xavier Kendrick (EIGHT) ^<br>4. Shining Armor (5) ^  
>5. Flash Sentry (4) v<br>6. Bill Nyeker (6) =  
>7. DJ Z (2) v<br>8. Neon Lights (3) v  
>9. Overdrive (9) =<br>10. Vultarian (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Thunderlane (1) =<br>2. Big MacIntosh (2) =  
>3. Hoity Toity (4) ^<br>4. Blueblood (5) ^  
>5. Zack Ryder (7) ^<br>6. Ace (N/A)  
>7. Braeburn (5) v<br>8. Happy Trails (EIGHT) =  
>9. Soarin (6) v<br>10. Pip (N/A)

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Vacant  
>Tournament Standings:<br>Flitter vs Rarity  
>Fleur De Lis vs Diamond Tiara<br>Berry Punch vs Midnight Strike  
>Scootaloo vs Amay Wythyst<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Daring Do (NA)  
>2. Colgate (2) =<br>3. Vinyl Scratch (1) v  
>4. Babs Seed (NA)  
>5. Sour Tooth (NA)  
>6. Commander Hurricane (NA)  
>7. Pretty Vision (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Amira (7) v  
>9. Spitfire (NA)  
>10. Pinkie Pie (9) v<p> 


	132. Power 30 - Week 16

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:+8 Last Week:11 *World Brawler's Champion*  
>4. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:3<br>5. Turf (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:4  
>6. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:+9 Last Week:15 *Carnage Champion*<br>7. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:5  
>8. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:6<br>9. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:+8 Last Week:17  
>10. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:7<br>11. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:+8 Last Week:19  
>12. Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:8<br>13. Fancy Pants (Lunacy) Position Change:-4 Last Week:9  
>14. Babs Seed (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:20 *`12 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>15. Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A *1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champion*  
>16. Gustave Le Grand (Lunacy) Position Change:-6 Last Week:10<br>17. Lotus Blossom (Sublime) Position Change:-6 Last Week:11  
>18. Amay Wythyst (Lunacy) Position Change:+3 Last Week:21<br>19. Aloe (Sublime) Position Change:-7 Last Week:12  
>20. Lighting Dust (Lunacy) Position Change:-6 Last Week:14 *12 Chick Combos Champion*  
>21. Zack Ryder (Sublime) Position Change:+4 Last Week:25 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>22. Ace (Sublime) Position Change:+4 Last Week:26 *12 Combos of Carnage Champion*  
>23. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-7 Last Week:16<br>24. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-6 Last Week:18  
>25. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A *International Champion*  
>26. Thunderlane (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:22<br>27. Pretty Vision (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>28. Private Panzer (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:23<br>29. Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:27 *1/2 Chick Combos Champion*  
>30. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:-6 Last Week:24<p>

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Sour Tooth: We never expected to see Sour Tooth appearing on this list, given her general performance. But it seems this new attitude and partnership with Babs Seed is working wonders for her. From jobber to tag-team champ in one month? Now that's impressive.<p>

Octavia: With nearly everyone predicting either Daring or Colgate to win the Fatal-Four-Way Octavia was highly overlooked, but now she's the International Champion. Not only did she come out against 3 competitors, she won the match with the most unlikely of moves...

Pretty Vision: Once just a lackey of Photo Finish, Pretty Vision is a minion no more. She definitely impressed the entire EWF Universe with the sheer amount of skill she displayed in her match against Photo Finish. The rest of Sublime better look out for this woman.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>NION Lights: The previous month seemed to be going well for NION Lights. They were back in the spotlight and were high off momentum. However, their happy times came to a crashing end after a shocking defeat at the hands of Dawson and Kendrick at Frontline.<p>

Vinyl Scratch: Vinyl Scratch put her full heart into the Fatal-Four-Way at Frontline, but another chance for her to prove herself has faded and her rival Octavia seems to be having the last laugh.

Superstars to Look out For:

Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan: While Amay Wythyst is without a doubt the core that holds her family together, Harper and Rowan managed to prove at Frontline that they are far from dead weights and are quite capable of delivering the pain on their own.

The SWORD: The 6-woman tag-team match at Frontline was the first real match for Reigns, Drollins, and Ditzbrose. It was time to put up or shut up and the SWORD put up more than anyone could of expected. They showed why everyone should believe in the SWORD, or at-least be afraid of it.

Spitfire: Still the unsung hero of Sublime, Spitfire managed to score a big win over her latest rival Cloudkicker and proved that she definitely is worthy of higher opportunities.


	133. Title Rankings - Week 17

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Twilight Sparkle (3) ^<br>2. Amay Wythyst (7) ^  
>3. Lightning Dust (1) v<br>4. Cadance (4) =  
>5. Fluttershy (6) ^<br>6. Diamond Tiara (5) v  
>7. Scootaloo (2) v<br>8. Rosely Reigns (EIGHT) =  
>9. Beth Drollins (9) =<br>10. Diane Ditzbrose (10) =

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Applejack (NA)  
>2. Trixie (1) v<br>3. Commander Hurricane (6) ^  
>4. Amira (4) =<br>5. Octavia (5) =  
>6. Daring Do (2) v<br>7. Babs Seed (7) =  
>8. Sour Tooth (EIGHT) =<br>9. Pretty Vision (9) =  
>10. Pinkie Pie (4) =<br>STARLIGHT CONFIRMED FOR EWF

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (1) =<br>2. Dwight Dawson (2) =  
>3. Xavier Kendrick (3) =<br>4. Shining Armor (4) =  
>5. Flash Sentry (5) =<br>6. Thunderlane (N/A)  
>7. Overdrive (9) ^<br>8. Vultarian (10) ^  
>9. DJ Z (7) v<br>10. Neon Lights (EIGHT) v

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Pip (10) ^<br>2. Big MacIntosh (2) =  
>3. Hoity Toity (3) =<br>4. Blueblood (4) =  
>5. Zack Ryder (5) =<br>6. Ace (6) =  
>7. Damien Sandow (NA)  
>8. Dr. Caballeron (NA)  
>9. Steamer (NA)  
>10. Uncle Wing (NA)

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Vacant  
>Tournament Standings:<br>Rarity vs ?  
>Fleur De Lis vs Diamond Tiara<br>Berry Punch vs Midnight Strike  
>Amay Wythyst vs ?<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Daring Do (1) =<br>2. Colgate (2) =  
>3. Commander Hurricane (6) ^<br>4. Babs Seed (4) =  
>5. Sour Tooth (5) =<br>6. Vinyl Scratch (3) v  
>7. Pretty Vision (7) =<br>8. Amira (EIGHT) =  
>9. Spitfire (9) =<br>10. Pinkie Pie (10) =


	134. Power 30 - Week 17

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:3 *World Brawler's Champion*  
>4. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:+7 Last Week:11<br>5. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:4  
>6. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *Carnage Champion*<br>7. Turf and Silverspoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:5  
>8. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:8<br>9. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:+9 Last Week:18  
>10. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:7<br>11. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:9  
>12. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:10<br>13. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:13  
>14. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:14 *Sublime Tag-Team Champions*<br>15. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:17  
>16. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy)Position Change:+4 Last Week:20 *Chick Combos Champions*<br>17. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:+4 Last Week:21 *Combo of Carnage Champions*  
>18. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change: +6 Last Week:24<br>19. Thunderlane (Lunacy) Position Change:+7 Last Week:26  
>20. Rarity (Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>21. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:23<br>22. Applejack (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>23. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:25 *International Champion*<br>24. Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>25. Pretty Vision (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:27<br>26. Damien Sandow (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>27. Private Panzer (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:28<br>28. Dr. Caballeron (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>29. Giz Hero (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:30<br>30. The SWORD (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Note: The Power 30 is now listing tag-teams and stables together in the same position. Due to the changes involved with this the "Entering the P30, Leaving the P30, and Superstars to look out for" sections will not be included this week. They will return as normal next week.


	135. EWF - Official Roster (May 2014)

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Spike<br>Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara<br>Silver Spoon  
>Cadance<br>Flash Sentry  
>Scootaloo<br>Rarity  
>Beth Drollins<br>Rosely Reigns  
>Diane Ditzbrose<br>Lyra  
>Bon Bon<br>Flitter  
>Cloudchaser<br>Snails  
>Snips<br>Fancypants  
>Overdrive<br>Vultarian  
>Fleur De Lis<br>Fluttershy  
>Adagio Dazzle (yet to debut)<br>Sonata Dusk (yet to debut)  
>Aria Blaze (yet to debut)<br>Suri Poloman (Manager)  
>Bulk Biceps<br>Berry Punch  
>Bill Nyeker<br>Dwight Dawson  
>Xavier Kendrick<br>Hugh Jelly (Inactive due to Dislocated Shoulder)  
>Giz Hero<br>Turf  
>Hoops<br>Dumb-Bell  
>Twist<br>Gustave Le Grand  
>Maud Pie<br>Tom (Manager of Maud)  
>Honeycomb<br>Midnight Strike  
>Neon Lights<br>DJ Z  
>Rumble<br>Thunderlane

Silver Shill (Backstage Interviewer)

Madden (Announcer)  
>Ahuizotl (Commentator)<br>Garble (Commentator)

Authority Figures:  
>Star Swirlanaitis (Executive Vice President of Talent Relations)<br>Luna (General Manager)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie<br>The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Big McIntosh<br>Amira  
>Haakim (Personal Ring Announcer of Amira)<br>Apple Bloom  
>Applejack<br>Colgate  
>Damien Sandow<br>Sweetie Belle  
>Octavia<br>Zack Ryder  
>Aloe<br>Lotus Blossom  
>Cheerilee (Currently Inactive due to injury)<br>Daring Do  
>Braeburn<br>Blueblood  
>Starlight Glimmer<br>Dr. Caballeron  
>Caramel<br>Photo Finish  
>Private Panzer<br>Granny Smith  
>The Underbaker<br>Vinyl Scratch  
>Hoity Toity<br>Pipsqueak  
>Red Delicious<br>Golden Delicious  
>Happy Trails<br>Ace  
>Inkie Pie<br>Blinkie Pie  
>Steamer<br>Babs Seed  
>Private Panzer<br>Uncle Wing  
>Sour Tooth<p>

Starlight Glimmer (yet to debut)  
>Nurse Redheart<br>Pretty Vision  
>Iron Will (Pretty Vision's manager)<br>Davenport  
>Check Mate<br>Commander Hurricane  
>Squire (Personal Ring Announcer of Commander Hurricane)<p>

Marigold (Backstage Interviewer)

Baritone (Announcer)  
>Discord (Commentator)<br>Dr. Whooves (Commentator)

Authority Figures:  
>Celestia (General Manager)<p>

Tag Teams:

Lunacy:

Turf and Silver Spoon.  
>Lyra and Bon Bon.<br>Flitter and Cloudchaser.  
>SLIME (Snips and Snails)<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur De Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>NION Lights (Neon Lights and DJ Z)  
>Maud and Berry Punch<br>The Teacher's Pets (Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick)  
>The Wythyst Family (Ericka Rowan &amp; Lucy Harper)<br>Midnight Strike and Honeycomb  
>Vultarian &amp; Overdrive<br>Fluttershy and Lightning Dust

Sublime:

Sour Tooth and Babs Seed  
>Aloe and Lotus<br>The Ghost Girls - Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie  
>Soarin and Spitfire<br>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>Canterlot Class - Hoity Toity and Blueblood  
>Couch-Mate - Davenport and Check Mate<br>The Apple Dynasty can also contain many tag teams  
>Rack Attack - Ace and Zack Ryder<br>Uncle Wing and Steamer

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Wythyst Family - Amay Wythyst, Lucy Harper, Ericka Rowan  
>The Substitutes of Salvation - Bill Nyeker, Dwight Dawson, and Xavier Kendrick<br>The System - Luna, Mr. Swirlinaitis, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Snips, Snails  
>3MB - Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze (yet to debut)<br>The Sword - Beth Drollins, Diane Ditzbrose, Rosely Reigns

Sublime:

The Apple Dynasty - Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Happy Trails  
>Apple Corre - Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack (Managed by Granny Smith.) (Mini-stable that coincides with The Apple Dynasty.)<br>Canterlot Class - Octavia, Hoity Toity, and Blueblood

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>Champion of Carnage: Rumble<br>Chick Combo Champions: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust  
>Crater Chick Champion: Vacant<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>World Brawlers Champion: The Underbaker<br>International Champion: Octavia  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth<p>

Shared:

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions: Zack Ryder and Ace


	136. CCW - Updated Roster (May 2014)

Diane Ditzbrose (Heel)  
>Beth Drollins (Heel)<br>Rosely Reigns (Heel)  
>Featherweight (Face)<br>Cheese Sandwich (Face)  
>Maud Pie (Face)<br>Suri Poloman (Heel) (Manager for Gilda)  
>Coco Pommel (Face)<br>Adagio Dazzle (Face)  
>Sonata Dusk (Face)<br>Aria Blaze (Face)  
>Gilda (Heel)<br>C.A. Gomez (Face)  
>Steven Magnet (Heel)<br>Stellar Eclipse (Face)  
>Flim (Face)<br>Flam (Face)  
>Donut Steel (Face)<br>Night Glider (Face)  
>Sugar Belle (Face)<br>Starlight Glimmer (Heel)  
>Party Favor (Face)<br>Double Diamond (Heel)  
>Somberto Del Crysto (Heel)<br>Hayseed Turnip Truck (Face)  
>Dr. Caballeron (Face)<br>The Diamond Dogs (Heels) (Rover, Fido, Spot)  
>Trenderhoof (Heel)<br>Cloudkicker (Heel)  
>Private Panzer (Face)<br>Toby Mason (Face)  
>Pixel Pizzazz (Face)<br>Ember (Heel)  
>Melody Howl (Face)<br>Tyler Baxter (Face)  
>Billy Dunn (Face)<p>

Commentators: Miko, Dragon Roberts, and Mighty Ball

Tag Teams:

The Vaudevillians (Flim and Flam)  
>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<br>The Wet Noodle Brigade (Tyler Baxter and Billy Dunn)  
>The Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido, and Spot) (Many possible teams)<br>3MB (Three Ma'am Band) (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) (Many possible teams)

Current Rivalries:

Ember vs Maud Pie for the CCW Championship  
>Donut Steel vs Somberto Del Crysto for the CCW Men's Championship<br>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight vs Rover and Fido for the CCW Men's Tag Team Championship  
>Stellar Eclipse vs Double Diamond<br>Starlight Glimmer vs Coco Pommel

Champions:

CCW Champion: Ember  
>CCW Tag Team Champions: Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze<br>CCW Men's Champion: Somberto Del Crysto  
>CCW Men's Tag Team Champions: C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<p> 


	137. Equestrian Apprentice - Episode 1

*Money,Money,Money,Moooneeeeeeeey*

-The camera opens with Filthy Rich on a balcony attached to one of the floors of Rich Tower, overlooking the vast expanse of Manhattan-

Filthy Rich: Manhattan, it's the best city in the world. Full of ripe business opportunities, I earned my fortune here after all.  
>But it takes more than one good businessmen to keep the world spinning around, so I've created this show to find an apprentice.<br>Fourteen superstars that you will soon meet in the Equestrian Wrestling Federation will be competing on this show to earn money  
>for a charity of their choosing and for the right to be the first ever Equestrian Apprentice. They've already proven that they got<br>the strength, but do they have the brains? They're used to an environment of constant conflict, but now they must learn to work  
>together, at-least somewhat. So let's waste no more time and meet our contestants.<p>

-The scene changes to the large courtyard outside the entrance of Rich Tower, the 14 contestants are standing together divided  
>between men and women, meanwhile two other people stand at Filthy Rich's side-<p>

Filthy Rich: Good morning.

Contestants (All): Good morning.

Filthy Rich: I hope you're all ready to make a lot of money. Each of you have been selected for a shot at becoming the first ever  
>Equestrian Apprentice, but to do so you'll have to survive a series of tough challenges that will test your mental skills.<br>Every week the two teams, currently divided between men and women, will face off. The winner gets money for a charity of their  
>choice, meanwhile I will fire someone from the losing team. Maybe two if I'm in a bad mood. You'll have to select team names and<br>a project manager for your first challenge, but that can wait. Next to me are my advisers for this week, my lovely daughter  
>Diamond Tiara, and executive assistant Star Swirlinaitis. They'll explain your first challenge.<p>

Star Swirlinitis: We're starting you all with something simple, you're going to run a restaurant for one day.  
>We have a number of choices that you can choose from, you'll take over management of the business you choose for a day and your<br>goal is to make more money than the restaurant the other team chooses to run.

Diamond Tiara: You'll be judged on two things. How much money you make, duh. Secondly, you'll be judged on customer happiness.  
>Every customer will be given the chance to fill out a survey card on how your restaurant was, if too many give you a<br>horrible review you might just lose the challenge.

Filthy Rich: Alright, you have your assignment. Now it's time to pick your project managers.

-The two teams huddle up for a moment and discuss their decision, before turning back to face Filthy Rich-

Filthy Rich: Men, who's your project manager?

Bill Nyeker: I will be accepting leadership of this task Mr. Rich.

Filthy Rich: Very good. Women?

Twilight Sparkle: I'll be project manager for my team.

Filthy Rich: Alright, you have your teams and your managers. You'll be shown to your meeting rooms in Rich Tower,  
>there you'll pick out your team names and select what restaurant you want to manage. Whichever team picks faster will get their<br>choice in the event both teams go for the same one. After you plan everything out be ready to head to your restaurant first thing  
>in the morning to get things ready. Snap to it.<p>

*Men's Conference Room*

Bill Nyeker: Alright my new students, we need to pick out a team name. I suggest something intelligent sounding, perhaps  
>Team Nucleus or maybe Team Sublimation.<p>

Rumble: Oh that would be great, if we want to bore the other team into submission. We need something that sounds cool, hip, stylish.

Flash Sentry: I agree, we need something more fun.

Shining Armor: What about the BroMans?

Rumble: Ehhhh…..

Zack Ryder: I got it! Team Broski.

Shining Armor: That works too I guess.

Flash Sentry: I think it's great.

-The rest of the team nods in agreement except for Bill Nyeker-

Bill Nyeker: It seems a bit sophomoric, maybe something more mature.

Zack Ryder: Come on man, it's great. The whole team will love ya for going with it.

Bill Nebeker: *Sigh* Very well….Team Broski it is.

*Interview Recording: Bill Nyeker  
>Job Prior to EWF: Science Professor<p>

Bill: I wasn't very satisfied with the name Team Broski, and was rather disappointed that my brilliant ideas for a team name were  
>ignored. However, I conceded to avoid wasting precious time on pointless conflict. I can tell I have my work ahead of me turning<br>this rambunctious group into an effective outfit.

*End of Interview*

*Women's Conference Room*

Twilight Sparkle: Alright girls, team name. Let's hear some ideas!

Rainbow Dash: I've got a simple one: Team Awesome.

Trixie: Is that really the best you can come up with? Nobody will take "Team Awesome" seriously.

Rainbow Dash: I'd like to see you give something better.

Trixie: Team Trixie.

-Rainbow Dash facepalms-

Twilight: No offense Trixie, but I don't think that's going to work.

Trixie: Why not?

Rarity: Because dahling, you aren't the only one on this team, and you aren't the permanent leader.

Trixie: Maybe Trixie should be.

Sunset Shimmer: It's too bad Mr. Rich probably wouldn't accept Team Bitch. Maybe team Vindictive or Alpha, something that tells  
>the guys how strong we are.<p>

Trixie: Trixie is strong, so Team Trixie it is.

-The whole team goes into an unintelligible squabble about the name-

Fluttershy: Umm….everyone….I have an idea….

-More arguing-

Fluttershy: Uhh...excuse me...if you could all stop arguing for a second….

-More arguing-

Fluttershy: -Deep intake of breath as if about to yell- Hey….

Rarity: QUIET! Fluttershy has something to say dahlings….

Fluttershy: Oh I don't mean to interrupt, but thank you Rarity..now I know you all have really great ideas and..

Sunset Shimmer: Spit it out already!

Fluttershy: MEEP. Well uh...ok, maybe we should be something simple like….team yay?

Octavia: "Team yay"?

Rarity: I think it sounds like a great idea dahling.

Twilight: I think so too, what does everyone say?

*Various levels of agreement*

Twilight: Great, let's move on to business then.

*Interview Recording: Twilight Sparkle  
>Job Prior to EWF: Librarian<p>

Twilight: The start was a lot smoother than I thought it would be. I think we have a great team here and I'm honored to be our  
>first project manager. I can already tell my group has great things ahead of it.<p>

*Team Broski*

Bill Nyeker: Now, on to the next stage. We need to select a respectable establishment to manage tomorrow.

Hoity Toity: I say we go with the five star restaurant, I could easily have friends of mine bring in very large donations for that.

Zack Ryder: Nuh-uh man, Pizza is the way to go. Everyone loves pizza, EVERYONE. That's where the real money is.

Shining Armor: I say we go for that burger joint.

Bill Nyeker: I agree with Hoity. Five-star is the best option for raising large amounts of money.

*Interview Recording: Hoity Toity  
>Job Prior to EWF: Fashion Designer<p>

Hoity: I encourage the five-star restaurant not only because I'm an expert on all things high-class, it's also where I can use my  
>extensive resources. But of course I'm going to save the biggest donors for when I am the project manager...<p>

*Team Yay*

Twilight Sparkle: Next order of business, we got to pick a restaurant.

Octavia: I think we should go with the five-star one, it'll be best for attracting big donors.

Rainbow Dash: We could go for the pizza, everyone likes pizza.

Trixie: Trixie will make any restaurant glorious.

Twilight Sparkle: We'll go with the pizza. I like that idea best.

*Interveiw Recording: Rainbow Dash  
>Job Prior to EWF: Soccer Player<p>

Rainbow Dash: I'm glad Twilight went with my idea. I think it's obviously the best one. I mean, sure the fancy restaurant will bring  
>in a few big donors. But pizza is something that can bring in everyone, I bet we'll have four times as many customers as the guys<br>will.

*Day of Fundraiser*  
>*Team Broski*<p>

-The men's team stroll up to a five-star restaurant deep in the heart of downtown, Bill Nyeker unlocks the front door before calling  
>everyone together for a quick conference-<p>

Nyeker: Alright, here's your I will be moving around the restaurant as needed,  
>supervising all operations. Ryder, you'll be the greeter. Your job will be to meet customers as they come in, make<br>them feel welcome, and escort them to a table where the waiters will handle things. Think you're up for it?

Ryder: Bro, I live and breath PR. No sweat at all.

Nyeker: Hoity, you'll work the cash register and keep a detailed log of the donations that each team member brings in. -Hoity nods-  
>Flash and Rumble, you're going to be waiters.<p>

Rumble: -Looks up from his phone for the first time since arrival- Whoa there, slow down. A waiter? That's not exactly my style...

Nyeker: Do you have any other skills that would benefit the team in this setting?

Rumble: Well..yeah, I...umm...

Nyeker: Than a waiter you shall be.

*Interview Recording: Rumble  
>Job Prior to EWF: Model<p>

Rumble: I wasn't very happy being assigned as a waiter. All my life I've been used to people waiting on me. I think there's definitely  
>better ways Nyeker could of used me. But, I'm sure I'll still be a better waiter than most. There's very little I can't do after all.<p>

*End Interview*

Nyeker: And that leaves Shining and Ace as our cooks. You two better get back there and get some dishes prepared. Stations people!

-Team Broski breaks off to prepare for their different jobs-

*Team Yay*

-The women walk up to the hottest pizza joint in this part of the city-

Twilight: Alright. Here we are. We don't have much time to waste, so here's what we're going to do. I'll work the cash register, and  
>keep track of all the finances. Trixie, you're going to be our advertiser. All you have to do is stand outside and get people's<br>attention.

Trixie: Ha! Trixie will have the whole city eating at our shop.

Twilight: Hopefully. Octavia and Rarity, you two will be our waitresses. While that will leave Fluttershy,Dash, and Sunset free to  
>make as many pizzas as possible. Let's get at it!<p>

*Interview Recording: Twilight Sparkle  
>Job Prior to EWF: Librarian<p>

Twilight: I'm really confident about today. I've got a great team and I think I picked the perfect people for every position. Now  
>we just have to hope the donations come through as we need them to.<p>

*Team Broski*

-The restaurant officially opens for business and soon people are lining up and entering the door-

Nyeker: Alright, here we go people! I expect A+ performances from everyone!

-Ryder moves to greet the first group of guests-

Ryder: Hello and welcome to Team Broski's Grand Buffet! I am your greeter Zack Ryder, how many you got with you?

Customer: Four.

Ryder: Righteous. Table for four! Follow me. -Ryder escorts the family to a table-  
>A waiter should be with you shortly. Now you have a chill time and don't hesitate to call.<p>

-Meanwhile back in the kitchen Shining is hard at work making all kinds of dishes, while Ace isn't having much look-

Ace: OW! MOTHER*BLEEP*! -He drops a pan he was working on- OH *BLEEP* *BLEEP*. Now I have to clean this *BLEEP* up! -Ace goes off  
>to find cleaning equipment, meanwhile Shining just rolls his eyes and shakes his head-<p>

-Flash drops a plate back off in the kitchen-

Flash: One of the customers sent this back, said it wasn't right. It certainly doesn't look good but I thought maybe that was how  
>it was supposed to look...<p>

Shining: Uhh...*He takes a taste before gagging* Ugh, did that idiot Ace even read the recipe?! Give me a few minutes and I'll fix  
>it.<p>

*Interview Recording: Shining Armor  
>Job Prior to EWF: Military<p>

Shining: I know teachers are supposed to be smart, but putting Ace in the kitchen was not a bright move on Nyeker's part. That guy  
>can't cook for *BLEEP*. He screwed up almost every order and slowed us down more than anything, if we lose this challenge I know<br>who I want to see fired first.

*Team Yay*

-Team Yay is hard at work, Octavia and Rarity are bringing pizzas out left and right while Twilight tries to keep up at the register-

Twilight: We've got our first big donation! One-thousand dollars! -Team Yay cheers-

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

Rainbow Dash: Here's another one! -She goes to hand a pizza over to Rarity but Sunset intercepts it and does a quick inspection*

Sunset: Still too cold, we need to put it back in the oven for a few minutes. -She shoves the pizza back into the oven-  
>You're getting sloppy Dash, remember that the whole team is depending on us back here.<p>

-Dash grumbles and continues with pizza making-

*Interview Recording: Rainbow Dash  
>Job Prior to EWF: Soccer Player<p>

Dash: It didn't take me long to figure out I was in for a LONG ride working with Sunset. She nitpicked every little thing and EVERYTHING  
>had to be exactly her way. Nothing that Fluttershy or I did was good enough for her. God help us if she's ever project manager...<p>

*End Interview*

-Meanwhile back up front Rarity approaches the cash register with along with another woman-

Rarity: Twilight, big news! My friend Suri Poloman is giving us a two-thousand donation!

Twilight: Why thank you Miss Poloman. That's very generous.

Suri: It's the least I could do for Rarity, I still owe her...

Rarity: Nonsense. Now let me have the girls in back make you an exquisite pizza!

-Out front Trixie is doing her best to gather even more customers for her team-

Trixie: COME ONE AND COME ALL! TO THE MOST DELICIOUS AND ENTICING PIZZA PLACE IN MANEHATTEN! -Trixie spots somebody about to head for  
>Team Broski's restaurant down the street- WHOA, HOLD RIGHT THERE! YOU DON'T WANT THAT SECOND RATE FOOD FROM BROSKI BUFFET DO YOU? NO,<br>OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU WANT TERRIFIC PIZZA, JUST STEP IN THERE!

-Inside at the counter Twilight lets out a deep breath-

Rarity: Something the matter dahling?

Twilight: I'm just wondering if I might have to reel in Trixie a tad bit...

Rarity: Well I certainly wish you luck with that task.

*Team Broski*

Ace: Ugh, another order sent back?! WHY ARE THOSE *BLEEP* *BLEEP* SO *BLEEP* PICKY?! Gaaaaah!

Shining Armor: Yo, Ace..

Ace: WHAT THE *BLEEP* YOU WANT SHINING?!

Shining: We totally need more customers dude, and I think you're the perfect guy for that. Why don't you go outside and start  
>convincing people that our place is the one to go too? You've got the voice and the enthusiasm for it!<p>

Ace: That's a *BLEEP* great idea! Just watch me reel the *BLEEP* in!

-Ace exits the kitchen while Shining both chuckles and lets out a sigh of relief-

-A very extravagant looking woman approaches the register-

Hoity Toity: Ah, Photo Finish! Excellent, I'm glad you made it! Has Ryder not seated you yet?

Photo Finish: Oh, he has, but first I just wanted to give you this. A slight amount of pocket change, but it should be more than most  
>of your team is bringing in.<p>

Hoity Toity: Five-thousand dollars? That definitely trumps the other donations so far. Well done!

*Interview Recording: Hoity Toity  
>Job Prior to EWF: Fashion Designer<p>

Hoity: I knew I could count on my contacts for a few donations. Small from my perspective but certainly grandiose compared to the pety  
>resources of my team-members. I think my spot on this show is quite secured.<p>

*End Interview*

-Bill Nyeker comes across Rumble, who is leaning against a wall on his cell phone-

Nyeker: Rumble! Put that phone away at once.

Rumble: What for? I don't even have any orders right now...

Nyeker: I do not care. You need to be alert and attentive. Now return to your duties.

Rumble: Ugh,fine.

-Rumble picks up a freshly made plate and sets off for the proper table-

-Outside the restaurant Ace is shouting at every poor bystander who crosses by him-

Ace: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! IN THE LAME-*BLEEP* SHIRT! LOOK AT ME! *BLEEP* LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! COME EAT THIS *BLEEP* GREAT *BLEEP*  
>FOOD! DO IT RIGHT *BLEEP* NOW. COME ON DON'T BE A *BLEEP*.<p>

-Inside-

Nyeker: What in the blazes is he doing?! He's supposed to be working the kitchen not giving heart attacks to our potential clients!

-Neyker rushes outside to confront Ace-

Nyeker: Ace, what are you doing? This is not your assignment, get back inside at once!

Ace: I'm trying to attract customers!

Nyeker: Well you're doing it wrong, get back in there and help Shining.

*Interview Recording: Bill Nyeker  
>Job Prior to EWF: Teacher<p>

Nyeker: Absolutely unbelievable. I can't believe that Ace went outside of his own accord and started screaming at passers by. It was  
>un-professional, barbaric, and uncalled for. It might of even costed us the win, I will see him fired if it does.<p>

*End Interview*

*Team Yay*

-Back in the kitchen Fluttershy accidentally bumps into Sunset, causing her to drop a freshly made pizza all over the floor-

Fluttershy: EEP. I'm s-so sor-

Sunset: Look what you did you klutz! You need to watch where you're going, clean this mess up.

Fluttershy: Ok, I-ll...just let me...

Sunset: Stop bumbling around and do it already!

Flutershy: EEP...

-Rainbow Dash walks over and glares down Sunset-

Dash: Why don't you just leave her alone and clean it yourself if you're going to be like that?

Sunset: Fine, I will. You're both useless anyways.

-Dash pats Fluttershy on the shoulder before returning to work-

*Interview Recording: Sunset Shimmer  
>Job Prior to EWF: Stunt Woman<p>

Sunset: I think any other two people from the team would of been better to work with than Dash and Fluttershy. Neither of them are  
>very competent and they can't keep pace with me. I'm here to win, and I'm not going to play nice. If they aren't ready to go fast<br>and furious they better just walk away before they have to go head-to-head with me in the boardroom.

*End Interview*

-In the front of the restaurant Octavia is escorting a very highly dressed gentlemen-

Octavia: Thank you so much for coming Blueblood. I'm sure your contribution will guarantee our victory.

Blueblood: Well I am a generous soul, and you've been a good friend. However, you could of picked a location with a bit more class.

Octavia: Sadly it wasn't my decision, but I'm making the best out of it. -They approach the register- Twilight, this is Prince Blueblood.  
>He's arrived specifically for this event.<p>

Blueblood: Here is my donation. -He hands a check to Twilight-

Twilight: Ten thousand dollars?! I don't know what to say...We'll have a pizza prepared right away.

Blueblood: No need. I was simply here to deliver a donation is all.

*End of Fundraiser*

*Boardroom*

-Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara, and Star Swirlinaitis are already seated as the two teams enter and take their chairs on opposite  
>sides of the room-<p>

Filthy Rich: Welcome to the boardroom. First I'd just like to congratulate both teams on a job well done yesterday. A lot of money  
>was raised and I couldn't be happier with an early result. I'm sure you're all eager to know who won, but first a few questions.<br>Twilight, how do you think your team did?

Twilight: I think we did great. It all went smooth from what I could see.

: Do you think your team won?

Twilight: Most definitely.

: And why is that?

Twilight: We had a lot of big donations, and we had a lot of customers. I don't think there was a peaceful moment anywhere from opening  
>to closing time. And most important, we worked as a team, and I think we put out some high quality effort.<p>

: That's a fair answer. Who was your weakest link?

Twilight: I don't think it's fair to say anyone on the team was a weak link, we all did our best.

: But surely there's someone who didn't meet exceptions.

Twilight: If there was it's hard to tell.

: That may work for now, but if you lost somebody's going to have to take the fall.

Twilight: Here's hoping we won then.

: Sunset, did your team have any weak links?

Sunset: Yes. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: What?!

Mr. Rich: Why do you say them?

Sunset: Neither of them were very competent cooks for one, and both of them were making a lot of slip-ups that slowed us down.

Rainbow Dash: The only thing slowing us down was you. You had to make an issue out of every little thing.

Sunset: It's nothing personal, but you have to admit things would of been faster had you two listened to me more.

Rainbow Dash: No, I don't actually.

Mr. Rich: Rainbow Dash, did you and Sunset have some issues during the fundraiser?

Rainbow Dash: Yes we did.

: Why was that?

Rainbow Dash: Sunset is a control freak, she wouldn't let us do anything unless it was her way. And she was constantly interfering  
>whenever she thought we were doing something wrong, and she'd jump down your throat for the slightest mistake.<p>

Sunset: A good teammate looks for mistakes so they don't happen anymore.

Mr. Rich: Fluttershy, you're awfully quiet, what do you think about all this?

Fluttershy: Um...well...I...think I did my best.

Mr. Rich: Do you think Sunset has been unreasonable?

Fluttershy: Well, I..don't know if I would say that...

Mr. Rich: She's saying you were one of your team's weak links. If that's not true you should speak up.

Fluttershy: Like Sunset said...it's nothing personal...I'd rather not start an argument...

:Hmmmm...I'll drop this subject for now. Bill, how do you think your team did?

Nyeker: Well, with a few exceptions, I was satisfied with overall performance, and I think we did just fine.

: Do you think your team did better than the women's team?

Nyeker: Well I can't say for certain, but I'd wager that we did better.

: Why?

Nyeker: We had some extremely high dollar donations, and our customer service was top-notch. We would of been able to add a star on  
>to that restaurant if it were possible.<p>

: Well you certainly sound confident, were their any weak links on your team?

Nyeker: There were only two people on my team that I had any issues with.

: And that would be?

Nyeker: Well the first one is somewhat minor: Rumble. I caught him multiple times slacking off in his duty and doing lord knows  
>what on that phone of his.<p>

Rumble: that is not true. I was never slacking off, I did my job when I was needed. Bill just doesn't understand what a  
>break is.<p>

Mr. Rich: Sometimes in business there's no time for breaks, but I get your meaning. Who else, Bill?

Nyeker: Ace. He did well in the first part, but there was a very big incident where he slipped outside and start screaming at  
>people on the street. Often scaring away more potential clients than he drew in.<p>

Mr. Rich: Ace, is that true?

Ace: Absolutely not. I did nothing but draw people in. I doubt any more than a couple were actually offended, and I was doing a  
>great job advertising for us until Bill pulled me inside because he didn't like my style.<p>

Nyeker: Total nonsense. We were running a five-star restaurant not a rock concert, screaming at random people does not entice them  
>to enter a eating establishment.<p>

Mr. Rich: Well, let's see if it affected things. Diamond, how did the men's team do?

Diamond Tiara: The survey's for the men's team restaurant were mostly positive, with one glaring exception. Apparently some of them  
>found Ace's...advertising, a bit too aggressive. He was mentioned directly in several reviews but most of your customers were<br>happy with their service once they actually entered the restaurant.

Mr. Rich: And how much money did they raise?

Diamond Tiara: In total Team Broski raised 57,322 dollars.

Mr. Rich: That's pretty impressive I'll say, but is it enough? Swirlinaitis, how did the women do?

Swirlinaitus: Customer surveys for the women's team were excellent, the only complaints I could find were mostly minor. Some thought  
>Trixie's advertising was just a tad forceful, and a couple cases of orders coming out as less than par, but all together you did<br>a superior job.

Mr. Rich: And how much did the women raise?

Swirlinaitus: Team Yay raised a total of...60,100 dollars.

Mr. Rich: Congratulations Team Yay, you won.

-The women all jump up and start celebrating, meanwhile the men hang their heads in defeat-

Mr. Rich: Twilight, what's your charity?

Twilight: My charity is the I Have a Dream Foundation, they provide college scholarships to graduating students from all walks of life.

Mr. Rich: I think that's great. College education is important, I certainly wouldn't be where I am without a degree. I think your charity will definitely appreciate the sixty grand.

Twilight: Thank you Mr. Rich.

Mr Rich: Ladies, you can go back to your suite and watch the rest on TV. Men, stay here, unfortunately somebody will be fired.

-The women file out, leaving only the defeated men's team-

Mr. Rich: Bill, why do you think your team lost?

Nyeker: Well, I think Ace's antics definitely did a lot of damage, but that surely couldn't of been all.

Mr. Rich: How much money did Ace raise?

Nyeker: I don't know sir.

Mr. Rich: Was somebody on your team keeping track of donations?

Nyeker: Hoity was.

Mr. Rich: Hoity, how much money did Ace bring in?

Hoity: Only about five-hundred dollars sir.

Mr. Rich: Was that the lowest on the team?

Hoity: Yes it was.

Mr. Rich: Ace, what happened?

Ace: I'm not sure. I tried calling him some people but most of my contacts were busy. I guess it just wasn't my day.

Mr. Rich: Hoity, who raised the most money on your team?

Hoity: I did.

Mr. Rich: You did? How much?

Hoity: Around twenty-thousand.

Mr. Rich: That's a whole third of your team's income. Very impressive. Who raised the second most?

Hoity: Rumble did.

Mr. Rich: Alright, Bill, I want you to pick two people to come back into the boardroom with you, and I'll pick one of you three to  
>fire.<p>

Nyeker: I'll bring back Ace and Rumble.

Mr. Rich: Alright, the rest of you are free to return to the suite. Bill, Rumble, and Ace, wait in the lobby.

-The men file out-

Mr. Rich: What do you two think?

Swirlinaitis: It was an interesting move bringing Rumble back, especially since he made a lot of money for the team.

Diamond: I think the only choice is Ace. He hurt his team and did little to help it.

Mr. Rich: It's a shame though, Ace seems like a really fun guy. Maybe he'll find a way to change my mind. -Mr. Rich pushes the intercom-  
>Send them in.<p>

-Nyeker, Rumble, and Ace re-enter the room and sit back down-

Mr. Rich: Bill, who should I fire?

Nyeker: Ace. He offended our customers and did little to bring in money. If anything he costed us money.

Mr. Rich: Why shouldn't I fire you? You were the project manager after all.

Nyeker: That's true, but I did a great job on everything I did and nothing that went wrong was my fault.

Mr. Rich: Diamond, how did Bill do on fundraising?

Diamond: He raised the third to last.

Mr. Rich: That's not very good for the project manager Bill.

Nyeker: Yes well, I still was the organizer. I was the one who kept things moving smoothly, and I think it more than makes up for  
>any lapse in fundraising.<p>

Swrilinaitis: It was a little surprising to see you bring Rumble back, Bill. After all, he raised the second to most on your whole  
>team.<p>

Nyeker: I brought Rumble back because while he did well on the money raising aspect, he was a bit of a let down on the customer  
>service part of the challenge.<p>

: So should I fire Rumble?

Nyeker: Possibly, but I believe Rumble's lack of impact was still better for the team than Ace's negative impact.

Mr. Rich: Rumble, who do you think I should fire?

Rumble: I hate to agree with Bill, but I have to say Ace.

Mr. Rich: Why Ace? Bill just threw you under the bus, why not him?

Rumble: Bill and I might not be getting along so far, but he did half-way do his job as project manager. Ace...well...not much help there.

Mr. Rich: Ace, why shouldn't I fire you?

Ace: I have enthusiasm, I have many talents that just haven't gotten the chance to be used yet. And I'm downright determined. I am the most determined person on this show and if you give me another chance I'll see to it we don't lose again next week.

Mr. Rich: Those are some pretty big promises, you might come to regret them if I decide not to fire you. So, if not you, then who should be fired?

Ace: Bill.

Mr. Rich: Why Bill?

Ace: He didn't help with any part of the challenge. All he did was walk around like an overseer.

Nyeker: It's called supervising. It's what a leader is supposed to do.

Ace: But other than that you didn't do anything. You did no real work, we did all of it.

Mr. Rich: Ace, I can see your point. But a few facts remain that you raised the least amount of money, and customer reviews named you specifically as the bad apple. I'm sorry, but Ace, you're fired.

-Ace lets out a deep breath and walks out the door, with Nyeker and Rumble following awkwardly behind-

Diamond: I think you made the right decision.

Mr. Rich: He may of indeed had hidden potential, but too much of the failure was his fault. There wasn't anyway for me to fire someone else.

Swirlinaitis: I think the men's team might function a lot more cohesively now.

Mr. Rich: Only time will tell.

-Rumble and Nyeker are greeted by the rest of Team Broski as they return to the suite-

*Interview Recording:Shining Armor  
>Job Prior to EWF: Military<p>

Shining: I'm pretty glad that we got that idiot out of the way. Ace would of just dragged us down in future challenges. Now that he's gone we'll have a more realistic chance of actually winning next week.

*End Interview*

*Interivew Recording: Zack Ryder  
>Job Prior to EWF: Singer<p>

Ryder: I was kinda sad to find out that Ace got canned. He seemed like a really fun and up-beat guy. The first challenge just wasn't for him and he paid for it I guess.

*End Interview*

-The camera switches to Ace entering a taxi and riding away from Rich Tower-

Ace: I think made a huge mistake by firing me. One challenge doesn't prove or disprove your worth, and I think down the line there will be challenges where the guys will need someone like me: only I won't be there. Tune in to the Tonight Show on Sunday and I'll give you all the dirty *BLEEP* on that *BLEEP Nyeker and the other *BLEEP*.

*End of Show*


	138. Lunacy - 4-30-14

*The beautiful people...OHHHHHH*

-Dreamworks presents, Fireworks: The Rise and Fall of Tak and the Power of Juju-

-The crowd comes alive as Lunacy's theme continues to play throughout the arena-

Garble: Good evening everybody, and welcome to the very last Monday Night Lunacy of April!

Ahuizotl: May will be no different than any other month, as it will be highlighted by yet another one of the EWF's famed pay per views; a collaboration between Sublime and Lunacy, with the hopes of fueling every wrestling fan's desires for ultra-exciting action, and over-the-top shenanigans.

Garble: May will be host to Uprising, which is sure to be as surreal a show as any. For now, though, we must endure the buildup. Fear not! For the buildup will not be harsh. It shall be just as exciting as the pay per view itself!

Ahuizotl: Tonight, the first round of the Crater Chick championship tournament will end, as the final two matches will take place: Diamond Tiara vs Fleur De Lis, and Midnight Strike vs Berry Punch.

Garble: And at long last, Flash Sentry will have the opportunity to finally get back at Shining Armor for all the pain and anguish he has caused him these past few months.

Ahuizotl: It won't just be any match, though, for the two former best friends, now turned intense rivals, will do battle in a STREET FIGHT.

Garble: No count outs, and no disqualifications! Don't be surprised if there isn't a winner at all, because these two aren't worried about getting the 123. No, they flat out want to OBLITERATE each other!

*I'll tell you everything I know, any little thing I know…* -the crowd begins their first cheerfest of the night-

Garble: And it looks like we're kicking the night off, with Crater Chick tournament action!

Madden: The FOLLOWING CONTEST, is a first round match, in the CRATER. CHICK CHAAAMPIOOONSHIIIP..TOURNAMENT. Introducing first, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOUNDS...DIIIIIAMOOOND...TIIIIARAAAAA! -the crowd continues to cheer as Diamond walks down the ramp, smiling and getting acquainted with her newly discovered fans-

Ahuizotl: Last week was such a pivotal night in Diamond Tiara's career. Fresh off of her loss to Scootaloo at Frontline, Diamond came down to the ring and poured her heart out to not only the EWF faithful, but to Scootaloo.

Garble: It was an incredible, INCREDIBLE turn of events. One that I never expected, and one that I certainly will never forget. This girl shocked EVERYBODY!

Ahuizotl: In a good way. She then helped her new friend Scootaloo and the Chick Combo tag team champions fend off The Sword in yet another plotted attack by the Hounds of Justice.

Garble: And in the main event, she took Twilight Sparkle, the number 1 contender to the Eternal Women's championship to her limit. It was a tremendous night for Diamond last Monday night, but tonight could turn out even BETTER as she looks to advance in the Crater Chick championship tournament.

-Diamond enters the ring, politely asking Madden for his microphone, which he gives to her. Diamond takes her place in the middle of the ring, overlooking all of her new fans with a cheerful grin-

Diamond: Before my opponent comes out, and no I won't take as long as last week, heh...I just wanted to thank all of...you guys…-moves her hand throughout the air, highlighting all of the EWF fans, who cheer in response- Last week...last week was INCREDIBLE. It was the greatest night of my life! I got to make amends with SO many people...and yeah, SOME haven't quite come around yet, but I expected that. I got to be in the ring with a girl like Scootaloo, who I respect SO much, and help her get rid of The Sword. And in the main event, I went toe-to-toe with Twilight Sparkle, one of the most decorated competitors in the EWF, and blow the roof off of the place!

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Diamond: Thank you...thank you all! It's such a relaxing feeling to be past the old me...I don't ever want to go back to being the conniving, conceited little BITCH that I was…-the crowd cheers- I don't EVER want to be that! This time, it's going to be different. I don't need sparkly shoes, or expensive perfume, or any ill-fitting accessories...the only accessory I'm on the hunt for, is the Crater Chick championship! -cheers- And tonight, I begin my first step in capturing my very first championship, and I am very glad you all are going to support me. For that, I PROMISE you all...I will BEAT Fleur De Lis, I will BEAT my next opponent, and then I will go on to Uprising, where I will become the NEW Crater Chick CHAMPION! -cheers- And I'll do it the RIGHT way, and I'll do it...for all of you. -the crowd cheers even more as Diamond hands the microphone back to Madden, as she warms up in the ring-

Garble: You can't get any sweeter than that. With the fans behind her, I think that makes Diamond an EASY favorite in this tournament.

Ahuizotl: A whole new attitude, but will it be a WINNING one? We're about to find out.

-Fancy music plays (I'll find a theme someday) as the crowd now starts booing-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 127 POOOOUNDS...FLEEEUR..DEEEEE LIS!

Ahuizotl: And here is a woman who could care LESS what these people think of her. She was placed into this tournament after beating Rarity up so bad that she had been KNOCKED OUT.

Garble: It was a statement victory for Fleur De Lis, who is also the manager of the FORMER Combo of Carnage title holders, EGO. Lately she's been turning a lot of heads, and not just because she's gorgeous, as a wrestler.

Ahuizotl: Tonight, the silent but deadly Fleur will have the opportunity to make yet another statement, as she looks to stomp Diamond Tiara out of the Crater Chick championship tournament.

-Fleur flips her hair as she walks along the apron, winking at the fans in the front row. She then enters the ring daintily as she stops Madden from exiting. She forcefully grabs his microphone and stands across from Diamond-

Fleur: That's a...rather cute sentiment, dear, but you should know better than ANYBODY that being a little devious and using those around you can get you anything you desire. -Diamond shakes her head as the crowd boos, Fleur turning to her side and giggling- I guess you don't agree…-pouty face- Awww! Well, unfortunately for you, I like who I am, and I have no problem using YOU to get what I want: the Crater Chick championship! -Fleur chucks the microphone at an unsuspecting Diamond's face, it smashing into her nose and knocking her to the mat as the crowd boos even more-

Ahuizotl: Her first words on EWF television, and they're exactly what I'd expect from a devilish woman like Fleur De Lis!

Garble: EGO taught her well, or maybe SHE taught THEM well...I'm not sure. All I know is that Fleur probably just angered the WRONG girl! Diamond may have a new attitude, but she still knows how to kick some ass!

-The referee rings the bell after Fleur puts her hand in his face-

Match 1: First Round - Crater Chick championship Tournament - Diamond Tiara vs Fleur De Lis

-Fleur immediately backs Diamond into the corner, flooring her with punches and grinding her kneecap into her nose-

Ref: 1! 2! 3! 4! Back up, Fleur, BACK UP!

-Fleur puts her hand in the referee's face as the crowd boos-

Garble: Fleur sure is SASSY. I'm inclined to love that aspect, but not the part where she cheap shots her opponent….

Ahuizotl: I mean, you can't blame her TOO much. She wants to be Crater Chick champion just as much as everybody else in this tournament. I don't know if this is the right way to go about it, though.

-As Fleur turns back to Diamond, she is caught off guard as Diamond leaps into her, crashing both of her fists into the forehead. Diamond then springs to her feet as the crowd cheers once again-

Garble: Those microphone antics only angered Diamond, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: It was a bad move, but there's no doubt it hurt Diamond. If Fleur can capitalize on it throughout the course of this match, Diamond may not be able to come back.

-7 minutes later-

-Diamond is standing up the apron, groggy as Fleur makes her way over to her. Diamond tries to drive her shoulder through the middle rope and into Fleur's ribs, but Fleur moves out of the way, kicking Diamond in the chest. The crowd OHHHHs at the impact as Fleur positions Diamond back on the apron, reaching over and hooking her trunks. Fleur then stands on the middle rope and hurls Diamond over all the ropes and onto the mat!-

Ahuizotl: Oh! That innovative suplex just may have scored Fleur a spot in the next round!

*1…..2…..-Diamond kicks out, but instead of getting frustrated, Fleur proceeds to mount Diamond and pound on her nose, blood beginning to flow out of it-

Garble: She did what you said, 'Zotl! Fleur's gone back to targeting Diamond's nose!

Ahuizotl: A lot more viciously than I would've guessed, but now that the blood has been spilled, it may be only a matter of time before Fleur De Lis secures her spot in the semifinals.

-4 minutes later-

-Fleur goes for the Lis De Resistance, but Diamond counters and tries to hit a Northern Lights Suplex. Fleur, however, counters by bridging her legs up-

Ahuizotl: Fleur uses her flexibility! What an incredible counter!

-Fleur pulls herself up and out of Diamond's grasp with the help of the top rope. She then awaits for Diamond to get to her feet, and runs at her before flying at her with a jumping clothesline, which Diamond turns into the Diamond Cutter!-

Garble: -as the crowd pops bigtime- Oh CRAP! Diamond just FLOORED Fleur!

Ahuizotl: FLOOR De Lis, haha!

Garble: Enough.

-Diamond inches into the cover, placing her back onto Fleur's stomach-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd cheers as the bell rings-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER! DIIIIAMOOOOND...TIIIIARAAAA!

Ahuizotl: And with that, Diamond Tiara now finds herself in the semifinals of the Crater Chick champions tournament!

Garble: That's the GOOD news. The bad news is she's facing...Amay Wythyst.

Ahuizotl: I don't think that's going to phase Diamond. With the support of the crowd, I think she can accomplish ANYTHING, including the foul beast known as Amay Wythyst.

Garble: We shall see next week. For now, it was a tremendous victory, and she should soak it in!

-After the referee puts Diamond's hand down, Diamond exits the ring, putting a palm to her nostril to stop the blood from leaking out. She walks up the ramp victoriously as we head back to the interview area-

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, is Twist.

-The camera pans over to Twist, who has taken a page out of Giz's book and given herself a bit of a makeover. Her curly hair is now gone, replaced with a red buzzcut, as are her glasses. Her eyes are now protected by contacts, the eerie color of crimson red. Twist looks oddly disturbed as she stares at Silver-

Silver: Twist, up until last week, we hadn't seen you since that brutal attack by The Wythyst Family on their very first night. You recently got a small amount of revenge on Amay and her family last week, when you essentially outsmarted them in an out of nowhere move. Why do you think The Wythyst Family set their sights on you specifically?

Twist: -looks down with a long pause, before she speaks, without HER LISP- I think it's quite clear why they did so...they knew I was an easy target. In theory, though, I would be remiss if I did not...THANK...Amay and her family.

Silver: Th-thank?

Twist: Let's not dance around the truth...I have been a joke for so long in this company. Nobody had ever taken me seriously. The Wythysts took it all a step further...they didn't just beat me in a match because that's what everyone else had done...no...on their very first night, they used me to make an impact. Nobody had ever done that before...it was always "beat Twist because it's a match." There was no match here...they caught me off guard, but I still tried to defend myself, like it was a match. I WAS no match for them, and so far, NOBODY has been...they targeted me first because that was what I was known for, being a punching bag. The Wythysts didn't think I would fight back, they didn't think I would COME back. Let me be the bearer of bad news for a minute, though...I may have been weak, I may have been out of the league of everybody I've faced...but I'm still a human being. And as a human, when somebody wrongfully assaults me, when somebody tries to end my career, I am going to fight back. Last week, I sent MY message to The Wythyst Family. I will NOT be known as the lamb they lead to the slaughter. We all, as humans, have a darkside to us. We all have a little demon brewing inside our soul. Some of ours stay dormant, while the other demons are BEGGING to be let out, waiting for any little event to trigger their entrance, from soul, to entire BEING. I would like to thank Amay Wythyst, I would like to thank her family, for bringing the demon...out of me. It was a grave mistake, however, because now that my demon roams free...no one is safe. I would even go so far as to say that I am now the devil's...FAVORITE demon.

Silver: So, is this your challenge to Amay Wythyst?

Twist: I wouldn't call it a "challenge," so much as it is a….a plea. A plea that Amay Wythyst may meet me and my demon at Uprising. We would VERY much like to show her our appreciation, for bringing us together at last. Not to mention...my demon would just LOVE the opportunity for a playdate with Amay's demon. I have a feeling they'll get along JUST fine…-chuckles under her breath, as she creeps away from Silver, leaving him stunned as we go to commercial-

-Upon returning from the break, we see Diamond Tiara walking through the hallway, a towel cowering her nose. A smile peaks above said towel as Scootaloo walks over, hugging Diamond-

Scootaloo: Awww GREAT job out there, Diamond!

Diamond: Thank you, Scoots. -she smiles as she removes the towel, a drop of blood hanging on her right nostril-

Scootaloo: Ouch. You should probably keep that on there.

Diamond: Heh, you might be right. -she positions the towel back on her right nostril- Again, I'm sorry you don't have the chance to go to the finals with me.

Scootaloo: Please stop saying that, it's fine! I think I might be making it onto the Uprising card anyway….

Diamond: Against The Sword? Good luck with them.

Scootaloo: Thanks. I sure hope so...SOMEBODY'S gotta take those punks down a notch!

Diamond: Well, if it happens, I'll be rooting for you. -smiles-

Scootaloo: I'll be rooting for you in the finals! -smiles back, a bit wider. Both of their smiles drop as Sunset Shimmer approaches them, title laying across her shoulder-

Sunset: Hmph. No matter where you two are on the card, you'll still be below ME.

Scootaloo: Oh yeah? Well by the end of tonight, you'll be below some random security guard.

Sunset: -giving Diamond a glare as she giggles- First of all, all the security in this building are disgusting and out of shape.

Scootaloo: Whoa, you have standards? Color me surprised!

Sunset: -takes a deep breath, ignoring the comment- Secondly, I'm ALWAYS on TOP. -smirks, before glaring at Scootaloo now- I didn't even come here to talk to you anyway, so I suggest you ZIP IT.

Diamond: So what, you came here to talk to me?

Sunset: Actually, yes.

Diamond: Dang, I must be special. -it's Scootaloo's turn to giggle now (or snicker since tomboy's DON'T GIGGLE)-

Sunset: That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Diamond...you USED to be special. What happened to you? You lose one match and then you sink to the ranks of...of HER? -points to Scootaloo- You've been stepping on this girl for YEARS and then suddenly you're all buddy-buddy?

Diamond: It's called a REALIZATION, Sunset. After all these years, Scootaloo stepped on ME, and it hurt...it hurt a LOT...it hurt so much that it made me realize what she's been going through. All the pain I put her through made ME feel good, but it made her and her friends feel like absolute CRAP. I suddenly realized that it's not worth stepping on people, because sooner or later, they're going to step on you TWICE as hard!

Sunset: Not if you keep stepping on them they won't!

Diamond: It's called karma, and it comes back to bite EVERYBODY. Once you lose that title, you'll feel it, too.

Sunset: Not gonna happen. I'm NEVER going to lose this title. And nobody can step on me, because I'm too good. I thought YOU were that good, too...but I guess I was wrong. You're now just like every other goody-two shoes in the locker room. You need cheers and friendship to stay afloat in this business...you're PATHETIC.

Diamond: You've got it all wrong...the OLD me was pathetic. I'm strong now, and I won't let ANYONE else step on me, ESPECIALLY a shady bitch like you! Someone who associates herself with as many people as possible as uses them to fight her battles and do her dirty work, and when you fail, you blame it on them. THAT'S pathetic!

Sunset: You act like that's such a bad thing. The only way to get ahead in this business is to be as treacherous and nasty as possible. If THAT makes me pathetic, well god DAMN I love being pathetic! I have THIS, -moves her title into Diamond's face- And if you want my opinion, you won't win the Crater Chick championship unless you're willing to go back to your old ways.

Diamond: Is that how you think? -Sunset nods- If you fight me tonight, I'll show you that you're dead WRONG!

Scootaloo: Diamond! You've already had a match!

Sunset: Ooooooohhhh! -smiles sinisterly- I see that you're serious…

Diamond: Absolutely! You're so confident that you can't be stepped on? Well I'LL be the one to give you a harsh reality check, TONIGHT. I'm going to prove to you that your evil ways get you NOWHERE in the end!

Sunset: You know, your daddy really should've spanked you more as a child. I guess I'll to do his job for him and PUNISH you in the ring. You're on!

Scootaloo: Diamond, come on...you don't have to do this!

Sunset: You shut up! She's so persistent nowadays on fighting her own battles, so don't stand in the way between her and her OWN reality check. I'm going to step on you SO hard that you'll come CRAWLING to my locker room after the match and BEG me to teach you how to be successful like me. Not sure if you'll even SURVIVE my teaching, though...it's not the little girl daddy issue shtick that you're used to. There's no name-calling, no temper-tantrums, and no popping the tires on a scooter. I don't do FIRST GRADE stuff like that.

Diamond: I will NEVER be like you...and after tonight, you will NEVER be the same again! -she growls, getting in Sunset's face. Sunset smirks at Diamond before patting her on the head and walking away- She thinks I'm a JOKE.

Scootaloo: I know you're for real, Diamond, but you DON'T have to do this! Let me fight her! I've been wanting to punch that slut for quite a while now!

Diamond: I can't blame you...she's like my old self, but turned up to ELEVEN. It makes my skin crawl….I HAVE to do this. I KNOW what it feels like to be like Sunset. She's everything I DESPISED about my old self, except it's even WORSE. Scootaloo…-she turns towards her friend- this is the closest chance I'll ever get to literally FIGHT who I once was.

Scootaloo: Well….wow. I never thought it was that important to you…-Diamonds nods swiftly- Okay.

Diamond: -she smiles again- Thank you. You can be in my corner, just in case she tries to turn me into a victim, like she has with other of her opponents.

Scootaloo: You bet I'll be there! I won't let that happen to you!

Diamond: I knew I could count on you…-she gives her another hug before walking away- See you out there.

Scootaloo: Later. Get that nose drained, and get ready to smash her OWN nose! -Scootaloo smiles as we head back to the ring-

Garble: As my followers on Twitter would say, THAT escalated quickly. We've got another main event worthy match JUST like that, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: Diamond clearly has something to prove her tonight, though I'm not sure how wise it is to be picking a fight with Sunset, especially after she's already been roughed up here tonight.

Garble: We saw first-hand what Sunset did to Cadance at Frontline, so I think you're right. Diamond may lose her spot in the tournament if she does through with this!

Ahuizotl: Looks like there's no stopping her, though. She'll just have to rely on Scootaloo to make sure things don't turn too ugly.

-In the ring awaits Cloudchaser, as her theme (Nebulous by Vovabs) plays. She begins pacing around her corner with a determined look etched across her face-

Garble: And as we get set for our next contest, Cloudchaser has a lot on her mind at the moment.

Ahuizotl: Per the request of The System, her sister Flitter has been sent home to deal with her "emotional trauma" as they put it. So she won't be able to support her sister at ringside tonight.

Garble: It's an extremely emotional situation going on with Flitter right now, and her sister has been right in the middle of it the whole time. I wonder how that's going to affect her performance in her match tonight.

Ahuizotl: Well, she's facing a woman that also has quite a bit on her plate, including an eventual war with Amay Wythyst at Uprising. This is going to be a very interesting match….

-There is a pause, before the sound of a roar (likely a demon's) plays. The lights dim down quite a bit as Twist rises on a platform beneath the stage. She points to the ring as she begins her slow walk to the ring, complete with crouching half of the way there and spreading her arms out and spinning around-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 137 POOOOUNDS...TWIIIIIIIIST!

Garble: I'll admit, I never expected this out of Twist. It's both shocking and incredible the transformation she has seemed to fall into.

Ahuizotl: After the success of Giz Hero upon his career renovation, it would seem only logical for Twist to do the same, but Twist is NOT doing this to copy Giz. She is doing this to fight fire with fire at Uprising with Amay Wythyst.

Garble: Amay has awoken the demon inside Twist, an untamable beast that she had no control over. Gosh, this sounds like some type of comic book plot! It's awesome!

-Twist's new theme song = "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$-

-Twist climbs up the steps and then rests herself on the top turnbuckle. She bends herself backward and looks to the ceiling as she stretches her arms out. She then crawls OFF of the turnbuckle and slithers around the ring until she rests on one knee, looking back at Cloudchaser who has a "Jesus CHRIST where is Flitter" look on her face-

Garble: Dear God...I-...I never thought I'd say this, but...I LOVE Twist!

-The crowd, for the first time ever is actually CHEERING for Twist, based on her entrance only. Twist sullies over to her corner as the referee rings the bell-

Match 2: Twist vs Cloudchaser

-7 minutes later-

-Flying off the top rope is Twist, who tucks and rolls instead of crashing and burning as Cloudchaser moves out of the way. Cloudchaser comes out of hiding from the corner as Twist comes speeding Towards her. She dropkicks her with EXTREME VELOCITY and causes Cloudchaser's head to absolutely COLLIDE with the middle turnbuckle! The audience is going crazy as Cloudchaser's head slumps to the side-

Garble: DAMN! DAAAAMN! Cloudchaser just got ROCKED!

Ahuizotl: That may have been the most explosive dropkick we've ever SEEN!

-Twist moves over to Cloudchaser, bringing her up to her feet and then picking her up in a Fireman's carry position. She carries her to the middle of the ring and then drops her knees right into her gut-

Ahuizotl: There's the Plot Twist! Twist may have it!

*1….2….3!* -the bell rings as much of the crowd is both astonished and relieved-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEER...TWIIIIIIIIST!

Garble: I CAN NOT believe...what we have just SEEN!

Ahuizotl: Here's a staggering statistic for you, folks. That is the FIRST time Twist has won a match here in the EWF other than by disqualification.

Garble: INCREDIBLE. This is truly MONUMENTAL for that woman. She's been the butt of jokes here in the Asylum for running on 5 months now...but TONIGHT...TONIGHT, Twist showed the entire WORLD that the jokes are OVER.

Ahuizotl: This is only a small step in revamping her career, but with this win, Twist has shown more promise than she ever has before. And I don't think she's stopping just here. This is only the beginning, of that young woman's ascensi-

-Ahuizotl and Twist's victory celebration are interrupted by the daunting piano keys, as the crowd cheers even more-

*DEH!*

Garble: We know what this means…

Ahuizotl: All too well…

-The sequence of piano keys plays once more, and then the lights turn back on with Amay Wythyst craning Twist's neck-

Ahuizotl: She's got her! The Wythyst Family's answered the call!

-Amay kisses Twist forehead before planting her into the mat-

Garble: Unlike last week, Amay is standing tall now….

-Amay gets to her feet, and pulls out a microphone as Harper and Rowan stand beside her-

Amay: I heard...you like to call yourself, the DEVIL'S...favorite DEMON…-she chuckles- but you ma'am, ARE NO DEMON! And the devil...naaaah man…-she giggles once- but shhh..shh shh shh shh shhhh…-she quietly drops to her knees before picking up Twist's head with an arm- Twist...I'd like to let you in, on a little SECRET, man...you ought to be careful, who you say those things in front of...because you never know..-whispers- WHO MIGHT BE LISTENING…-she cackles loudly as she calmly lets Twist's head drop from her grasp. She reaches her hand out behind her and drops the mic at Harper's feet before outstretching her arms- FOLLOW THE BUZZAAAAAARDS!

-The crowd continues to cheer until another "DEH" sends us to a commercial break-

-Back from commercial, Suri Poloman and Bulk Biceps are conversing on an abandoned stairwell, deep somewhere within the arena-

Suri: So, have you thought about my offer since the last time we met?

Bulk: I sure have, especially when I'm lying awake in my bed….

Suri: Excellent! Do you have an answer for me, then?

Bulk: Not yet...there is something that's been bothering me, Suri…

Suri: Oh? What is it? Something not suit you about the deal?

Bulk: No, it's not that...It's just, I've been with Rumble for quite a while now, and….

Suri: You don't want to let him down by leaving him behind, is that it?

Bulk: Y-yeah! Sure he's a little...demanding, and...pretty overdramatic, but-

Suri: But he's your friend.

Bulk: Yeah, he's my friend…

Suri: I respect that, but if he's really your "friend," he'll respect that you wish to further your own career, rather than lagging behind someone else's.

Bulk: I get what you mean….-frowns- Still, I don't know….

Suri: Well, you've still got more time to make your decision. I won't pressure you into ANYTHING.

Bulk: Thank you, Suri….-smiles up at her-

Suri: Don't mention it, big guy. I'm just saying, if I was your friend...I would want you to move on. -she winks, before patting Bulk on the shoulder and walking up the steps. The scene fades out with Bulk sighing and lowering his head, contemplating what to do-

Ahuizotl: Ms. Poloman seems to be stirring the pot. It might not be much longer before ANYBODY is on Rumble's side.

Garble: Speaking of side, sitting next to me is the man who will be facing Rumble at Uprising, Giz Hero!

Giz: Hello, Garble. Ahuizotl. Thank you for having me.

Ahuizotl: What do you think about what is transpiring with all of the people who once supported Rumble?

Giz: Hmm. I suppose it's a case of turnabout's fair play. When you treat those around you like they're worthless, sooner or later they're going to leave you, like YOU'RE worthless. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

Garble: Agreed. How is Flitter, by the way?

Giz: She's not coping so well. What I told her is what I'm going to tell you guys, because I feel it rings home. This is an abusive relationship that Rumble has her and Cloudchaser locked in. They're not even DATING! It's a relationship that they both need to get OUT OF. And I promised her that I'll make SURE that she, and even though we aren't on the best terms, her sister are safe soon enough. I'm going to end this all at Uprising. Giz Hero will rise, and Rumble's empire will CRUMBLE.

Ahuizotl: Well spoken. Speaking of Rumble, the Carnage champion is in action…*Look! Look, everyone! It's RUMBLE!* right now!

-The crowd begins cheering as Rumble's little intro occurs. The camera pans up to him as he glances at it, before shoving his face back in his selfie stick. Thunderlane appears behind him in an equally impressive jacket to his brother's and sunglasses. Thunderlane runs a comb through his little brother's stunning hair as they begin their trek to the ring-

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FAAALL! Introducing first! Accompanieeeed...by THUUUUNDERLAAANE! Making his SEASONAL RESIDENCE, in CAMPOOOO GRAAAANDE, BRAZIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOUNDS...he is, the CARNAAAGE CHAAAMPIOOOON...RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLEEEE!

Garble: And would you look at this? I'm not sure if this means there is a permanent alliance between these two, or if Thunderlane is just repaying the favor to his brother after his match last week!

Giz: I'd have to think this isn't temporary. Look at the way Thunderlane is dressed, ugh...he's got the bug, that's for sure.

Ahuizotl: The bug?

Giz: Yup. He's started hanging out with his brother and now he looks like a pampered douche, just like Rumble.

Garble: No matter his appearance, Thunderlane beat you, Giz, in his Lunacy debut last week.

Giz: I guess you're going to leave out the part where he had to use the help of both his brother, and an exposed turnbuckle, but yeah, he beat me. I don't make excuses, though. I get right back up and refocus my attention on where it needs to be.

-Thunderlane continuously tries to photobomb his brother, but he is nudged out of the way as Rumble gets more and more furious-

Ahuizotl: Do not mistaken, though. These two put the "fun" in dysfunctional.

Garble: That's for sure. All brothers that aren't the same age do that, though. Trust me, they're still on the same page, no matter how annoyed one may be of the other.

Giz: Rumble will need all the help he can get when it comes to getting in the ring with me. Our next outing won't end like the last. -Giz breathes heavily as Rumble finally makes his way up the steps. Thunderlane walks over to the commentator's table and eyes Giz- Oh, is this going to be round 2? -he stands up, causing Thunderlane to grab onto each side of his jacket and yank on it before he walks away- I would've been asking for trouble, anyway…

Garble: Yeah, you're not supposed to fight someone who wears sunglasses indoors.

Giz: Exactly. They've already embarrassed themselves enough. -Giz smirks as Rumble rests on the top turnbuckle, still taking selfies-

*All my life I've been searching for something…* -the crowd begins cheering again-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Accompanieeed...by VULTAAARIIIIAN! From The Steeeeell Ciiiity! Weighing in at 254 POOOUNDS….OOOOOVEEEERDRIIIIVEEE!

Ahuizotl: This match is going to be a blast from the past. Back in the very first month of the EWF's existence, Rumble and Overdrive were embroiled in a fierce rivalry to decide who would become the very first Carnage champion.

Garble: Rumble won, and very shortly after, Overdrive was erased from existence. Now he is back, with his commentary brethren turned tag team partner, Vultarian, who hatched a friendship while they were used as pawns in general manager Luna's power struggle.

Ahuizotl: And Rumble isn't the only man who has attracted unwanted attention around here. Just last week, Overdrive and Vultarian were taken out by Xavier Kendrick and Dwight Dawson, the pieces to their teacher, Bill Nyeker's vision of excellence.

Garble: They disposed of NION Lights, and now they already have their next targets picked out. Overdrive and Vultarian need to be careful. Last month, Mr. Nyeker kept his pupils in hiding, as he filled their brains with all the knowledge they needed before going to battle. Who is to say that will be the same this time around?

Ahuizotl: Or, Mr. Nyeker will allow his students to be a bit more...active this month. No one knows for sure, though.

-Overdrive hops over the top rope as Vultarian lurks around the ringside area, pledging that he won't let Thunderlane try any funny business-

Ahuizotl: Vultarian is circling the premises, like a shady vulture. Thunderlane's presence at ringside may be minimal if all goes well.

Overdrive: It's been awhile, short stack. -smirking-

Rumble: Yup! And you're still ugly and I'm still better than you. -gives his title to ringside crew-

Overdrive: Not sure about better, but you've definitely still got a big mouth. Let me help you shut it…

-The referee rings the bell as Rumble snarls before locking up with his old foe-

Match 3: Rumble w/ Thunderlane vs Overdrive w/ Vultarian

-9 minutes later-

-Rumble attempts the Supermodel Kick, but Overdrive ducks in the nick of time. Rumble runs off the ropes, no waste in motion, but he runs right into a Scoop Powerslam from Overdrive-

Garble: Rumble just got planted with Over It, Overdrive's old finisher!

-It proves not to be as effective as it once was, as Rumble kicks out at two and a half-

-7 minutes later-

Ahuizotl: Are you impressed with the performance put forth so far by Rumble, Giz?

Giz: Of course I am. He's a tremendous athlete, and this is why he's the Carnage champion. I just wish- -Giz stands up as Thunderlane gets up onto the apron just as it looks as if Overdrive is on his way to victory- Of course! -he throws his headphones-

Garble: Overdrive had victory in his sights! This alliance for Rumble is paying off in more ways than one!

-Overdrive runs at Thunderlane but Thunderlane hops off the apron. The problem is he jumps right into an INSANE uppercut from Giz!-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane's out of commission now! We say it every week, but what an UNBELIEVEABLE uppercut by Giz Hero!

Garble: Nobody, and I mean NOBODY gets up from that!

-Vultarian creeps back to his corner in an "welp, he did my job for me" way. The referee leans over the middle rope to check on the now unconscious Thunderlane. Meanwhile, Rumble rolls up Overdrive from behind-

Ahuizotl: The referee's preoccupied! He can't count!

-Overdrive SHOVES Rumble off of him, and as his head peeks out through the middle rope, Giz is there to ram his bicep right into his chin-

Garble: OHHHHH! Uppercut city!

Ahuizotl: Giz was speaking about turnabout's fair play a bit ago, too! Rumble cost Giz his match last week, and now Giz is looking to do the same!

-The crowd cheers at the two well-placed Uppercuts, but then they cheer even more as Overdrive goes up to the top rope-

Garble: The champ is about to be FLATTENED!

-Overdrive soars off the top rope, crashing into Rumble's ribs-

Garble: HE GOT 'EM!

Ahuizotl: SHOOTING. *1* STAR. *2* PRESS! *3* Overdrive has FINALLY beaten Rumble!

-The crowd cheers excitedly as Vultarian enters the ring to celebrate with his friend. Giz crosses his arms and smirks at ringside-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEER...OOOOOOOVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE!

Ahuizotl: In ONE...ONE fell SWOOP, an UNGODLY amount of retribution, was dealt to Rumble! First, after being cost his match against Thunderlane last weeks, Giz Hero returns the favor, Uppercutting Rumble when he least expected it, and allowing, at the same time, Overdrive...the man Rumble beat in controversial fashion to BECOME champion, the opportunity to at LONG LAST put his demons beside him!

Garble: Overdrive has talked about how DEVASTATING that loss to Rumble was all those months ago...and now...thanks to Giz Hero, he doesn't have to look back at that time in his career with a sour disposition. He can put his demons aside at last!

-The referee and Vultarian each raise one of Overdrive's hands as Giz casually grabs Rumble's title from the timekeeper's area. He steps onto the announce table and holds it up in the air, as the crowd cheers-

Crowd: HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO!

Ahuizotl: Giz has one-upped the two boisterous brothers here tonight...but at Uprising, will he unleash the biggest middle finger imaginable, when he makes that title his for real?

Garble: It's a physical win for Overdrive, and a mental win for the man standing before us, Giz Hero. When it comes to Thunderlane and Rumble, they're going to need to reassess BIG TIME. We'll be right back, for more Monday Night Lunacy!

-Thunderlane has now crawled into the ring. Before he can check on his brother, he notices Giz Hero still on the announce table, hoisting up the Carnage championship. He shakes his head in frustration as he rubs his hurt chin-

-Silver Shill is in position for another insightful interview-

Shill: -looking nervous as he pans between the two ladies next to him-

Turf: ….LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH, COME OOOON!

Shill: -slightly jumps out of his pants- Okay, okay! Uhhh, I am standing by with Turf…-Turf fluffs her hair with a hand- and Silver Spoon. Ladies, last week certainly must've been a confusing time for you both, considering how it seems that your best friend, Diamond Tiara, turned over...a new leaf, if you will, without even consulting you first. Walk me through your emotions.

Turf: Walk you through….? This ain't no tour of a museum, geek-breath!

Silver: Yeah! You're not an anthropologiiiiiiiist!

Turf: -stares blankly at Silver Spoon- That's not what I had in mind, but you're not what she says either!

Silver: Yeaaaaaah!

Turf: Look...we go back with Diamond for YEARS.

Silver: For YEAAAARS!

Turf: And over those years, we've grown a really special bond. And we don't just mean through tearing down other people...we actually HUNG OUT, a lot!

Silver: Although the bullying was, like, a HUUUUGE part!

Turf: Mhm! I mean, we were just regular old little girls. Except with….a gigantic perm, and...oversized glasses, THAT'S NOT THE POINT, THOUGH! The point is, we were NOTHING...until Diamond Tiara took us under her wing, and taught us how to get whatever we wanted, and for that, we will ALWAYS be grateful.

Silver: ALWAAAYS!

Turf: But to see this girl, that, for so long we thought was bulletproof, break down and HUG….HUG the girl who see taught us to DESPISE, was a little…

Shill: Unearthing?

Turf: …..-quickly checks her phone- Yeah, that's a good one! To see that happen WAS...PRETTY confusing...not gonna lie, we didn't know WHAT to do...but, what COULD we do? I mean, this girl we pretty much IDOLIZED for being no-nonsense, and a total BAD-ASS, was CHANGING...right in front of our very eyes!

Silver: I, like, legit cried, can't even liiiie!

Turf: -nods- And it's not like Diamond hadn't shown that emotional side of her to us before, she DEFINITELY has...but not...not on THAT scale, and under THOSE circumstances. I guess what we're trying to say is...we're happy for her. -smiles- We really are….-Silver nods-

Shill: Does this mean you're going to follow along with her new attitude?

Turf: Look, Diamond's our best friend, but that doesn't mean she's immune to making the wrong decision...me and Spoon have agreed that this...THIS, is the WORST outcome that could've happened!

Silver: The WOOORST!

Turf: I mean, how can you make such a life altering decision and NOT let us know? US! This affects US, your BEST FRIENDS! All this time we've been told that we can't be seen weak in the presence of the enemy, we can't let our guard down, and WHAT does Diamond do? She ignores EVERYTHING that she's taught us over the years!

Shill: Well, it would appear that now Scootaloo...isn't the enemy.

Turf: That may be true to Diamond, but we've yet to be converted. You've done all you can for the past 10 years to remind us that Scootaloo is TRASH, she's DIRT, she DESERVES to be heckled, and bothered, and to feel WORTHLESS, and now you're just gonna...flip the script?! Nuh uh, it doesn't work like that. Back then, we weren't so sure about everything Diamond was telling us, but we followed along because she was our ticket to being COOL, to being BETTER than everyone else. That's what Diamond taught us! That we're BETTER than everyone else! And even though she's made peace with Scootaloo, that STILL counts for her. We ARE better than Scootaloo. Scootaloo IS worthless, she IS trash...she doesn't DESERVE FORGIVENESS! And Diamond wants HER to be in her corner tonight? FUCK THAT! What about US? We were her friends FIRST! THIS IS BULLSHIT!

Shill: -wincing- So, does this mean you're...defying Diamond Tiara?

Turf: As far as we're concerned, after her little stunt last week, and since she now thinks she's superior to NO ONE, that doesn't qualify her to be our leader anymore. We're no longer FOLLOWERS, we're our OWN selves, which means we can make our OWN decisions, and we're STILL on a mission...to make Scootaloo's life HELL. -Turf flicks the head of Silver Shill before walking off with Silver Spoon, both giggling as Silver rubs his head-

-Rather than head back to the ring, the camera switches to another part of the arena, where Honeycomb is sitting on a crate, looking down at her shoes as her legs move around like a little girl. She is humming a tune (the MLP theme song) until she is tapped on the shoulder. She looks up and gasps as she realizes Midnight Strike was the culprit-

Honeycomb: MIDDYYYYYY! -She hops off of the crate, wrapping her arms around the bottom of Midnight's waist. Midnight responds with a terrified look-

Midnight: I've told you time AND TIME again not to call me that...now, PLEASE…

-Honeycomb lets go, nodding both cutely and disappointingly-

Midnight: My match is next, so come on, let's go.

Honeycomb: -gasping- You want me? To come with YOU? TO THE RING?!

Midnight: Well...yeah.

Honeycomb: Oh my goodness! But….I thought you were disappointed in me….-hangs her head-

Midnight: Ugh, don't make me explain myself...look...Frontline didn't go EXACTLY the way I planned, I admit...hell, I didn't even get tagged in ONCE. But you showed me A LOT in our first tag team match.

Honeycomb: I wanted to prove to you that you weren't making a mistake in letting me be your partner.

Midnight: Well, you did just that. Ugh, it's so hard for a loner like me to admit this, but...I….I wouldn't mind….I wouldn't mind…

Honeycomb: Miiiidniiiiiight?

Midnight: Y-yeah?

Honeycomb: Do you wanna be my PERMANENT tag team partner? -fluttery eyelashes-

Midnight: Y-...yeah.

Honeycomb: YAAAAAAY! -Leans in for a hug, but thinks otherwise- You have no idea how HAPPY that makes me!

Midnight: -crosses her arms- Don't get the wrong impression. It doesn't make ME happy, it just….there's just...why go our separate ways when we...could do so much more?

Honeycomb: Like becoming Chick Combo champions!?

Midnight: That could definitely be in the future. First, I plan on becoming Crater Chick champion...with you by my side for...moral support.

Honeycomb: Ohhhh ADMIIIT IT! You've grown attached to me! -all-knowing smirk-

Midnight: -blushes- NO! No I haven't!

Crew Member: -walking up to them- Midnight, you're up! -walks away to do other employee things-

Midnight: Oh thank gosh….-glares at Honeycomb- ….No! Stop thinking that!

Honeycomb: -still smirking all-knowingly- Whatever you say, Midnight! -skips after her new official partner as we head to another commercial-

-The crowd cheers as the guitar riff in Midnight's theme song bursts through the speakers. She walks out with a scowl as she looks back at her skipping partner, her scowl lessening, though she wouldn't let her know that-

Madden: The following contest, is the FINAL..FIRST ROUND MATCH, in the CRAAATER. CHICK. CHAMPIOOOONSHIIIIP..TOURNAMEEEENT. Introducing first, accompanied..by HONEEEYCOOOOMB..from CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 124 POOOOUNDS...MIIIIIIIIDNIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIIIIIKE!

Garble: As you heard Madden say just now, after this match, we will know how the semifinals fully look.

Ahuizotl: Next week, we'll already be treated to Amay Wythyst vs Diamond Tiara, as well as Rarity vs whoever wins this match: Berry Punch, or Midnight Strike.

Garble: And this will likely be the most physical of ALL the first round matches. Midnight Strike relishes in a hybrid style mixed with highflying and brawling, while Berry Punch strictly sticks to beating the hell out of her opponent in any way she can.

Ahuizotl: The styles can definitely work, but neither one of these women have had much of any success in the EWF.

Garble: That's why Midnight's letting Honeycomb tag along for the ride. And that's what I love about this tournament, 'Zotl! It gives a slew of superstars the opportunity to make a name for themselves.

Ahuizotl: Only one of, well, I guess FIVE women now can rise to seize the Crater Chick championship. Any predictions on who that might be?

Garble: I usually like to just let all the action play itself out, but I'm not sure how you can deny the immediate impact Amay Wythyst has made. I think she's going all the way to the gold.

Ahuizotl: I have to agree, and I think many others would, as well.

-Midnight enters the ring and prepares for the match in a corner as Honeycomb is on the apron behind her, giving her a pep talk, which causes Midnight to mostly roll her eyes. She is all business as the sound of glass breaking fills the arena, the fans cheering-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 136 POOOOOUNDS..BEEERRRRYYYY..PUNCH!

Ahuizotl: We would like to take this time to remind you all about the EWF's newest side project, Equestrian Apprentice!

Garble: 14 superstars will compete under the tutelage of Mr. Rich himself in a series of competitive challenges that will showcase their business and entrepreneurial skills. The series premiere on NBC last night was the highest rated show of the weekend on that network, so it's got a lot of buzz to it!

Ahuizotl: And you can be apart of the buzz! Head over to NBC after Lunacy to watch the re-rurn, and don't forget, you can check out clips from the show on the EWF's official YouTube channel, as well as by going to !

Garble: Finally, don't forget to tune in to NBC this Sunday...for episode TWO. Don't miss out on the EWF's sensational reality show!

-Berry enters the ring (yes she got ignored for promotion of the show), stepping up on all four corners and throwing her fists up. Honeycomb gets off the apron and begins to cheer on her partner as the referee rings the bell-

Match 4: Crater Chick Tournament - First Round - Berry Punch vs Midnight Strike w/ Honeycomb

-13 minutes later-

-Berry goes for The Bar Tab, but before she can hit it, Midnight drops to her knees in Berry's grip-

Garble: Niiice. That's a hell of a counter by Midnight!

Ahuizotl: Berry can't hit the Bar Tab because Midnight is blocking it. That's terrific!

-Midnight gets to her feet as Berry becomes frustrated. Midnight uses her strength to flip Berry into the air, and she wraps her hands around Berry's head as she falls to the mat face-first-

Garble: OHH! The hell do we call that, 'Zotl?

Ahuizotl: I'm not sure...it looked like a Bulldog, but without the running!

Garble: It was an awesome move. Let's just call it that!

Ahuizotl: Works for me!

-Midnight positions Berry onto her back as she climbs to the top rope. She leaps off of it, forcing her feet into the chest of Berry, connecting with A Stroke of Midnight-

Ahuizotl: Diving Double Foot Stomp! What vile impact!

*1...2...3!* -the crowd cheers as the bell rings. Honeycomb begins hopping in the air-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEEER….MIIIIIIIDNIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIKE!

Ahuizotl: The field...is now SET, for the semifinals, in the Crater Chick championship tournament!

Garble: Next week on Lunacy, a one-two combination of semifinal matches. Diamond Tiara vs Amay Wythyst, and now, Midnight Strike vs Rarity! We will determine who is going to be facing off in the finals at Uprising!

Ahuizotl: Will it be Midnight Strike? This past month has been the most impressive she's been in her career. She may just surprise us all!

-Honeycomb almost leaps at Midnight with a hug, but once again, she refrains herself. She does raise Midnight's hand in a congratulatory fashion before leaving the ring with her-

Garble: Still no smile. Maybe Honeycomb will get through to her in due time.

Ahuizotl: Perhaps winning the Crater Chick championship could do the same….

Garble: Maybe, maybe! Or a combination of the two!

-We cut to a video that starts off with the British Narrator from last week's voice-

Narrator: -out of video- After my riveting and insightful interview with 3MB, the girls invited me to join them in their very own vintage tour bus...which is really just a minivan with rock and roll themed graffiti splattered across it…-ahem- on an impromptu trip to the local Taco Bell. Turns out, it is Sonata's favorite dish. I jumped at the opportunity, not only to get to see the girls portray their characters in real-time, but also, to try the popular American dish, as I've never had it. It's funny how the most popular American things are really just taken from other walks of life. Hmm, nevermind that. I present you just a small sample of the girls' unique life in action.

-3MB's van pulls up to the drive through of a Taco Bell, Adagio at the wheel, Aria in the passenger seat, Sonata sitting behind Adagio, and the Narrator next to her. The van suddenly stops as they approach the intercom-

Aria: Man, being in a fictional rock band really gets your stomach rumbling! Just wish we could've went to Denny's instead…

Sonata: You shush! Everybody wants TACOS, even when they don't want to admit it!

Aria: But it's AMERICA'S Diner. AMERICA'S.

Sonata: And what does Denny's serve? -in a cute voice- Tacoooooos.

Aria: FISH tacos. That's not even the same thing!

Sonata: A taco is a taco, do not discriminate deliciousness!

Drive Through Attendant: Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but….are you ready to order yet?

-All three members of 3MB look at each other before bursting into their roles-

Adagio: HeeeeeeLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO, TACO BEEEEEEEEELL! Are you...ready to ROOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK?

Narrator: -out of video- I cover my ears before Adagio's scream pierces my eardrums permanently.

Attendant: Oh God, not you guys again...you do this every time!

Aria: We're a 3 Ma'am BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, BAAAAAAAYBAAAYYYYYYY!

Sonata: You can't turn us down! We're the greatest rock band EVEEEEEERRRRR!

Narrator: -out of video- Now they're basically trying to outdo each other.

Adagio: And your most loyal patrons, so serve us, don't swerve us, man!

Attendant: Damn, that's true...fine, make it quick.

Adagio: Alright, alright, check this out. -begins ordering in a Creed-like, sing-song manner. Of course, it's terrible- When I feeeel huuuungrrryyy, I can't denyyyyyyyy...I must induuuuulge iiiiiiiin...your finest number NIIIIIIINEEEE!

Narrator: -out of video- Sonata and Aria applaud, as I am in utter disbelief. This is both a train-wreck and the greatest spectacle I've ever been apart of! I hear the attendant groan as the clapping ceases.

Aria: -sings in a Rob Zombie-type way- I don't mean to critiCIIIIIIIZE -she bangs on the dashboard as she orders- but I've just reaLIIIIIIIZED...that I don't fuckin' caaaAAAAAAREEEE...but since we're already hereeeee...it won't come as a surpRIIIIIIIISEEEE...What. -bang- I. -bang- DESIIIIIIIREEEEEE...is a number NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEE..-sounds like the devil at this point- JUST. LIKE. HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!

Narrator: -out of video- Okay! This is getting pretty annoying!

-Adagio and Sonata whoop as Aria lets her tongue fall out Gene Simmons style-

Adagio and Sonata: DRUM SO-LO! DRUM SO-LO! DRUM SO-LO! DRUM SO-LO!

Attendant: NO! No drum solo! Keep ordering!

Narrator: -out of video- Oh, yes! Listen to him!

3MB: BOOOOOO! BOOOOO!

Sonata: You're the worst crowd we've ever performed in front of!

Attendant: I DON'T CARE. I WORK MINIMUM WAGE AT TACO BELL. MY LIFE SUCKS ENOUGH ALREADY.

Sonata: Awww, that's sad! Here, I'll just say my order instead of singing it for once.

Attendant: But...you GIRLS. CAN'T. SING.

Aria: Don't be an ass, dude.

Adagio: Yeah. We spoil you every time we're here, and you never show us any appreciation!

Attendant: -sighs- …..Thank you, 3MB….

Sonata: You're very welcome!

Attendant: Now, could you PLEASE, just ORDER?

Sonata: Sure! I'll have two number 9's, a number 9 LARGE, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45's, one with extra SOY SAAAAUUUCE, mmm! Oh! And a large Mountain Dew!

Narrator: -out of video- My jaw is agape at the amount of food that this petite young girl consumes!

Adagio: Heh, no churros this time?

Sonata: Nope! Laying off the sweets for a bit. -grins with a squee-

Aria: -looking back at the Narrator- Ay, what do you want, man?

Narrator: -in video- I….-looking at Sonata, who is smiling innocently- I suddenly feel very sick…..

Adagio: Crap, that's a problem. Can we get a paper bag for the Brit, too?

Attendant: -sighing in relief- Okay! That'll be $28.96, please pull around.

Narrator: -out of video- I wonder how much that is in Pounds…-now in video, as the Van stays in the same spot- Um, Sonata….?

Aria: You don't even have to ask. Yes, she always orders that much.

Narrator: -in video- H-how?! You're a 130 pound girl!

Adagio: Don't know if you've ever heard this across the pond, but Sonata is what we call a little girl, with a big appetite. -laughs-

Sonata: Mhm! When my mom was pregnant with me, she lost more weight than she gained, because I was always eating more of the food she ingested than her!

Narrator: -in video- You're like a bottomless pit!

Sonata: -giggles- Thanks!

Narrator: -in video- And I don't mean to sound rude, but...have you girls noticed you're…

Aria: Incredibly annoying?

Narrator: -in video- Well, yes….

-A car behind the van honks their horn, causing Aria to go over the deep end, getting out of the van and approaching-

Aria: Hey, man! What's the problem? You know who's in that van you're telling to get a move on? -she climbs on top of the hood, screaming in the driver's face through the glass- WE'RE 3MB, BABY! WE'RE 3MB! We don't move for ANYBODY!

Adagio: Hopefully this will explain. Not only are rock stars loaded with money, fame, and talent, but they're…

Sonata: Major douchebags?

Adagio: Hey, young lady! I'm eating one of your bean burritos just for that.

Sonata: -whines- Noooooooooo!

Adagio: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But yeah, she's right. Rockstars are also pretentious, over-the-top, and will flaunt their "talent" wherever they can.

Narrator: -in video- That's not true for all of the rockstars, though.

Adagio: That's true, but we prefer to play the part of those who ARE, because it's a totally polar opposite side of who we are, and, as we've said, it's fun to be someone you're not.

Narrator: -in video- Huh, that also makes quite a bit of sense. -smiles, out of video- Their actions and sudden outbursts are certainly annoying, but to 3MB, it's all in good fun. It's all a part of their intricate act, and I appreciate that.

-A Taco Bell employee brings 3MB's food out to their car, because they know they won't be moving anytime soon-

Adagio: Jackpot! Talk about customer service, baby! -She takes all the bags of food from the woman's hand, giving her a 5 dollar tip- Keep the change, babe. -she winks-

Woman who I will call Caitlyn Jenner only to make a hip joke: -smiles- I have a penis.

Adagio: -leans her head out of the window, smiling up at Caitlyn Jenner- Don't we all? -she pats Caitlyn Jenner's hand before inserting her head back into the car-

-Sonata squeals as her food is handed to her. She quickly unravels it all, frowning as she looks at the Narrator, who ordered nothing. He is looking out at the scene Aria is making, before she taps on his shoulder-

Narrator: -in video- Yes, Sonat- -stops as he turns around, Sonata holding a hard-shell taco in her hand as she looks up at him with puppy dog eyes-

Sonata: Please...take one. -she lowers her lip, making the Narrator "HNGGGH" internally. He soon takes it, and begins eating it, much to Sonata's delight. She scoots closer to him and begins nibbling on her own taco-

Narrator: -smiling, out of video- After opening my heart to the members of 3MB, I've grown to adore the passion all three girls carry in their characters. Most of us are told to "be ourselves," to the point where we never get to feel the true beauty of being someone you're not. To step out of your own world, and submerge yourself into another one entirely. That's what these girls have done, and they're quite great at it, and they have fun doing it, and that's all that matters.

-The video ends with Adagio, Sonata, and the now convinced Narrator enjoying their meal happily, as outside the van, a whole parking lot of cars are being backed up as Aria performs an awful-looking air guitar on the roof of the car-  
>Aria: WOO! WOO! WOO! Who wants an ENCOOOOOOOOOORE? I know you all do! WOO! WOO! WOO!<p>

-The graphic "3MB: Coming Soon to Rock Your World" pops up on the screen with the sound of a disjointed guitar string being plucked-

-Holy God it's another fucking interview Silver Shill drowning in cashola tonight-

Silver: Now joining me at this time is Mr. Nyeker, and his students, Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick. -Bill smirks as he glances at his students, who are standing next to him with stoic looks on their faces- Mr. Nyeker, what I would like to know is exactly why you had your students attack Vultarian and Overdrive after their match last week?

Nyeker: -raising an eyebrow- Why, I thought that was obvious. Hmm. Well what kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't give my students assignments? At Frontline, they aced their first assignment, which was to exterminate NION Lights. A plusses for both of them! Mr. Dawson and Mr. Kendrick are always wanting to learn new things, however. They're always ready to be tested. Before I can test them, though, I decided to give them...a Quiz, so-to-speak. Mr. Vultarian and Mr. Overdrive are not exactly material worthy of a test. I mean, they cannot commentate, nor can they wrestle. So in hindsight, this is basically me doing what any other teacher that cares about the future of his students would do. I'm giving them a platform to express-

-Nyeker is cut off as Dawson and Kendrick are knocked into him, Nyeker falling to the floor as Vultarian and Overdrive look to get revenge from last week's assault. Dawson and Kendrick are getting beaten up as Nyeker gets to his feet. He sneaks over to Overdrive and sizes him up with his yardstick. Before he can connect it against Overdrive's back, Overdrive turns around and uses his lightning fast reflexes to grab the yardstick-

Overdrive: Not worthy of a test, huh? Here's a test for YOU, Bill. Let's see how fast you can run before I start kicking your ass. -Bill goes into a fighting stance as Overdrive takes his yardstick and drives it into the brunt of his knee, it snapping in two. Nyeker's eyes widen as he runs off down the hall. Overdrive laughs- STUPID! -and chucks the two separate pieces of the yardstick down the hall as far as he can. He then turns around and puts the finishing touches to Dawson and Kendrick until he laughs again, patting Vultarian on the back- Looks like you two...JUST FLUNKED OUT! -He and Vultarian walk off as Dawson and Kendrick are left lying on the floor in pain-

*Commercial*

Ahuizotl: We are back on what's been a crazy night here in the Asylum!

Garble: What else is new, 'Zotl? And we have breaking news from the office of Filthy Rich…

Ahuizotl: A new match has been added to the card of Uprising. In less than 3 weeks, Vultarian and Overdrive will indeed get a chance to take it to their new rivals, as they face the aspiring graduates of Bill Nyeker's classroom, Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick!

Garble: Uprising is lining up to be QUITE the show, and with even MORE matches to announce, the card is only going to get more and more impressive!

*And now...it's all o-ver now…* -a massive stream of boos enters the Asylum-

Garble: Speaking of impressive, here comes the champ!

Madden: The following contest, is scheduuuled..fooor ONE FAAAAALL! Introducing first, from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 136 POOOOUNDS..she is, the ETERNAL. WOOOOMEEEEN'S CHAMPIIIIOOOOON..SUUUUNSEEEEET..SHIIIIMMEEER!

Ahuizotl: I find it incredibly fitting that the only way Sunset was going to wrestle tonight, is if she was fighting a women who had already had a match during the broadcast...

Garble: And it wasn't some 2 minute showcase for Diamond Tiara...she had to fight all the way through her match with Fleur De Lis, even getting her nose busted up in the process.

Ahuizotl: Despite those circumstances, I sincerely hope Sunset doesn't think this match is going to be a cakewalk. Diamond Tiara is as focused as she's ever been, and if Sunset's not careful, she could be made into a fool for giving her this opportunity.

Garble: And Sunset has quite a bit on her mind already; an upcoming title defense against Twilight Sparkle, as well as the implications for grave danger her boyfriend faces as he heads into his Street Fight with Flash Sentry, which is coming up after this match, by the way.

*I tell you everything I know…* -the harsh atmosphere now turns to a more upbeat one, as cheers fill the arena by the thousands-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLEEEE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS...DIIIIIIAMOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIARAAAAAA!

Ahuizotl: We spoke about how Sunset has a lot weighing on her conscience...well, so does Diamond.

Garble: That's right. It was a gutsy, but risky move asking to fight Sunset, especially considering that she has a very good chance of becoming the next Crater Chick champion. If she were to suffer an injury as a result of this extra match, then those hopes would likely be crushed.

-Diamond walks to the ring as happily as before, but she keeps looking back towards the ramp-

Ahuizotl: And you'll notice, as Diamond continues to look behind her, there is the absence of her new friend, Scootaloo by her side….

Garble: Scootaloo said she was going to be in Diamond's corner tonight...well where the hell is she? Don't tell me she's going to abandon Diamond like others have abandoned Scootaloo herself!

Ahuizotl: I KNOW she wouldn't do that! Something's not right here!

-Diamond enters the ring, now looking very worried as Sunset hands the referee her title, smirking as it seems Diamond's friend is missing in action.

Diamond rests herself against the ropes, continuing to look at the ramp, no sign of Scootaloo. Diamond is soon forced to look up at the Titantron as live footage of Scootaloo on the ground, getting pummeled by The Sword plays-

Garble: 'Zotl! 'Zotl you were right!

Ahuizotl: It's The damn Sword! They got to Scootaloo!

Garble: Help her, somebody! The Sword are like rabid dogs in their approach to dishing out pain!

Drollins: -getting on her knees and in her face as Ditzbrose and Reigns continue the damage- Come ooooon, Scootaloo! Aren't you gonna help your friend?

Ditzbrose: Yeah, you're LATE! Some friend YOU ARE!

-The crowd boos as Diamond has seen enough. She is about to exit the ring and go save her friend before Sunset cheapshots her from behind, taking her down to the mat as the feed from the Titantron cuts off-

Ahuizotl: Dammit! DAMMIT! Let her go help her friend, dammit!

Garble: Sunset doesn't care if your friend is in danger! We know how heartless she is! Diamond's not going ANYWHERE, unfortunately…

Ahuizotl: Oh come on! This is all so wrong!

-The referee backs Sunset away from Diamond, pausing the pain for now-

Sunset: The bell didn't ring! I can beat her up as much as I want!

Referee: The hell you can! You stay back!

-The referee checks on Diamond-

Referee: Are you sure you don't want to call of the match, Diamond?

Diamond: -looks towards the ramp as she sits in the corner, conflicted- Scootaloo….I'll make this quick...RING THE BELL! RING IT!

Ahuizotl: Diamond! You don't need to do this!

Garble: She'd be walking into hell if she went back there!

Ahuizotl: SO WHAT? She still has the pride of helping her friend! Somebody get Scootaloo help!

-The referee rings the bell-

Match 5: Sunset Shimmer vs Diamond Tiara

-As Diamond tries to get to her feet, Sunset runs up and sinks her back down to the mat, before stomping at her profusely-

Ahuizotl: Get out of there, Diamond! This won't end well!

-9 minutes later-

-After a bit of domination, Diamond now has Sunset rocked as she slides out of the ring, resting against the announce table-

Garble: I think you may have underestimated Diamond a bit, 'Zotl. She's got the champion wanting a timeout!

Ahuizotl: I don't underestimate her, I just didn't agree with her decision. It seems to be working out right now, though.

-Diamond begins to exit the ring and go on the offense some more, but as she steps on the apron, Sunset springs up and grabs Diamond's foot and then pulls it out from under her, causing her to fall on the apron. Sunset then opens up the ring skirt, which Diamond falls into as she rolls off the apron-

Garble: It's not going so well, now! Diamond's trapped!

-Sunset grabs Diamond by her hair and just waffles her in the side of the head again and again as she keeps her still inside the ring skirt. Sunset then enters the ring and drags Diamond back in with her by her hair-

-11 minutes later-

-Diamond sizes up Sunset for the Diamond Cutter, but she is interrupted by the creepy piano keys belonging to only one woman-

*DEH!*

Garble: This has already happened once before tonight!

Ahuizotl: And when the lights came back on, Twist was promptly laid out! Will Diamond be next?

-The piano keys are played again and the lights come back on, but there is no Wythyst Family-

Ahuizotl: WHAT? Where are they?!

-Diamond turns around into a boot in the gut from Sunset, and then lifted into the air and PLANTED into the mat with the Last Sunset-

Ahuizotl: No! No!

Garble: Not like this, not like this!

-Sunset hooks Diamond's leg exhaustedly and weakly, getting the controversial 1...2….3. The crowd maliciously boo her as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: You've gotta!...Sunset steals the victory…

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER...SUNSEEEEET..SHIIIIIMEEEERRRR!

Garble: I truly, TRULY believe that Diamond had victory right within her reach...but the mind games of The Wythyst Family caught her off guard, and allowed Sunset to take advantage, as only she knows how, and has made a career out of.

Ahuizotl: I'm not even MAD about Sunset winning like that, who can blame her? Diamond wasn't paying attention to the match, and it cost her. I'm FRUSTRATED...FURIOUS with the fact that Diamond Tiara was SO CLOSE to gaining her SECOND win here tonight, but just like that, had it ripped away from her!

Garble: It would've been the biggest victory of Diamond's career to date. Though she isn't walking out victorious, she showed a lot of heart. She took Sunset to her limit, to the point where she likely won't think about talking trash to her again.

Ahuizotl: It's so wrong, though! Sunset was about to get her mouth shut, and thanks to The Wythyst Family, she's leaving Lunacy tonight with a TAINTED victory. A TAINTED victory!

-Sunset grabs her title and pretty much collapses next to Scootaloo as the titantron now shows live footage of The Sword brawling with Lightning Dust and Fluttershy-

Ahuizotl: Wait! The Sword is being combated!

Garble: It's 2-on-3, though! There's no way!

Ahuizotl: How long has this been happening? How long?!

-There are multiple security guards that are noticeably lying on the ground as the Chick Combo champions are being mercilessly beat up by The Sword. Scootaloo is nowhere to be found as Beth Drollins climbs atop a crate as Diane Ditzbrose holds Lightning Dust's head slightly above the floor. Drollins jumps off, crashing her boot into the back of Lightning's head and driving it into the floor-

Ahuizotl: RRRRR! The impact of that Curb Stomp! This is enough!

-Fluttershy screams as her partner is ultimately taken out. She tries her best to fight against all 3 members of The Sword, but they deal with her very quickly. They drag her over to the Catering Area and Triple Powerbomb her through a table containing various foods and silverware-

Garble: FLUTTERSHY SENT THROUGH THE CLOTHED TABLE!

Ahuizotl: Where is Scootaloo?!

Garble: Presumably, she got rescued by Fluttershy and Lightning Dust, but The Sword, as they always have, got the upperhand, and laid out all three of them!

-The members of The Sword hold out their three fists as one as Fluttershy lays in a heap of plates and assorted dishes. Rosely Reigns picks up a piece of cornbread and begins eating it as her and her cohorts walk off. Paramedics soon come by to carry Lightning and Fluttershy off as we head to another commercial-

Silver: It sure has been a busy night! -smiles- However, it's soon coming to an end, as I'm here with Flash Sentry, who will be my last interview for tonight. Flash, what is your status, both mentally and physically as you head into your match with Shining Armor up next?

Flash: Well I think it's NO SECRET...that I've been knocked for a loop just a LIIIIITTLE bit since the guy I thought was my bro for so long STABBED ME IN THE BACK, but that's okay. -shrugs- I've adjusted quite well...so much so that I have NO problem whatsoEVER..kicking the crap out of Shining Armor in a STREET FIGHT. That's MYYYYYY type of match! I can do whatever I want..to that scumbag, WITHOUT ANY REPERCUSSIONS! I've had this on my mind for a long time now! And just for the record, when he slammed that car door into my head, rattling my skull! It didn't even really hurt...as my head pounded without any sign of stopping, I didn't feel pain...I just continuously envisioned chucking that guy through every pit hell had to offer. I swear I had a whole damn notebook devoted to devising as many ways to inflict pain on Shining Armor as possible..it's a good read you should buy a copy for your children. When I get my hands on him, I'm going to do more than just concussion him. I'm banking on BROKEN BONES, TORN MUSCLES, TOTAL! ANNIHILATION! EVERYTHING SHINING ARMOR HAS DONE TO ME...will be re-delivered...in FULL.

Silver: -nods- Thank you, Flash. -he walks away, which gives Flash an opportunity for one final warmup. He prepares himself for the fight of his life by pacing down the halls, cranking his neck and pacing more until something appears out of the corner of his eye. He looks up to his side, and notices Sunset walking up to him, holding her hair in her hands and wearing faded jeans and a black jacket that shows off her lower belly, with a few silver chains on her neck. Sunset stops in front of Flash, one of her hands still holding her hair as Flash looks on with burning hatred, Sunset with a devilish smirk on her face-

Sunset: -casually, as if nothing has happened between them- Hey….-she moves her hair off of her shoulder- Look, I just…-fiddling with her fingers- I just thought I should warn you before your match….because I spent, a REALLY long time...warming Shining up. -she smirks- I just thought you should know…alright…-she looks to the side- Let me ask you a question…-she looks him up and down- How does it feeeeel…-she begins unzipping her jacket- To knooow…-unzip- That you will NEVER….-unzip. The zipper pops, revealing a top that shows of ALL of Sunset's cleavage, as well as tons of sideboob to boot- EVER…-as she begins taking off the jacket entirely- experience...THIS…-she smirks- AGAIN. -she looks down at her bare essential, flipping her hair up at Flash before giggling- It probably feels pretty pathetic...you know, Flash? -leans into his face as the camera moves to the side, catching a heavy dose of sideboob- You ARE pathetic...and as far as I'm concerned…-she speaks like it's an everyday conversation- you can go to hell. -she basks in her words, feeling proud of herself as the camera zooms in on Flash as he looks down-

Flash: -the camera zooms out, showing Sunset's half-open, smirking mouth. She soon loses her smirk as Flash begins to smirk, too. He then leans in uncomfortably, forcing Sunset to back away- Go to hell? -Sunset nods- Oh I'm going to hell...but I'm not going alone...I'm taking...Shining…-whispers- WITH MEEEEE…-he turns to head to the ring as Sunset is left standing in the hallway, deflated as her mind games completely backfired. She takes a deep breath as we head back to Garble and Ahuizotl-

Garble: ….WOW. -looking at Ahuizotl- What an INTENSE situation, my friend, and it looks as if Flash Sentry isn't taking ANYMORE shit from that woman.

Ahuizotl: And good for him. That...that wench casually strolls up to the man whom she STOLE his best friend in the world from, and tries to shove in his face what he gets every night-

Garble: Multiple times a night, it seems.

Ahuizotl: It's REPULSIVE! Why the need to do that?

Garble: Like you said, good for Flash for not letting Sunset get to him. And he has the chance to end all this turmoil by TAKING OUT Shining Armor in our main event.

Ahuizotl: Right before we go to that though, we've gotten ANOTHER message, this time from the general manager's office that states that in 3 weeks at Uprising, after the MASS carnage we witnessed before and AFTER our last match, which saw The Sword systematically take out Scootaloo, and the Chick Combo champions, The Sword will face off against those 3 in a 6 Women Tag Team match!

Garble: We've gotten an exclusive, eye-witness report that says Scootaloo was getting ready to go out to the ring with Diamond Tiara when she was sneak attacked by The Sword. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy came just a few minutes after they saw it on TV but it was too late, Scootaloo had already been badly damaged enough, and throughout the match between Sunset and Diamond it was a 3-On-2 brawl, which as we know, ended in The Sword reigning supreme.

Ahuizotl: And as we are being told, Scootaloo has two bruised ribs as a result of the onslaught from The Sword. Fluttershy and Lightning Dust are banged up, but will be okay.

Garble: And so will Scootaloo in time for Uprising, where I think The Sword is going to MEET. ITS. MATCH. And now, without further adieu, our main event.

-The commentators turn back to the ring as Madden gets set for the introductions-

Madden: The following conteeest, is..AAAAA STREET FIIIIGHT! -the crowd begins cheering- In this match, there are NO count outs, and NO disqualificatiiioons...ANY. THING. GOES. -more cheers-

*The sky turns to, a different shade of blu-eee…* -the cheers quickly turn to boos as the most despised couple in the EWF enters the arena-

Madden: Introducing FIRST! Accompaniiied, by the ETERNAL. WOOOMEN'S CHAMPIIIOOON, Sunseeet..Shimmer! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 2 hundred..and FORTY FOUR POOOOOOUNDS..SHIIIIINIIIING..ARMOOOOOOR!

-Shining, wearing no shirt and jeans and Sunset walk out, hand-in-hand to a chorus of boos from the EWF faithful-

Ahuizotl: And here comes the two most polarizing individuals to ever get together...these two are MADE for each other….

Garble: They hear the disdain loud and clear, and not just in this arena, but they hear it everywhere, and it's not just whispers...it's a loud, vocal sign of disapproval everywhere these two go. But they don't give a damn, they're lost in each other's own sinful souls.

Ahuizotl: That woman right there, Sunset Shimmer, singlehandedly ruined the friendship-scratch that, the BROTHERHOOD, that Shining Armor and Flash Sentry shared. A bond that was far stronger than we were ever able to see, but we know happened because of the impassioned words spoken by Flash, and the distasteful remarks thrown out by Shining.

Garble: It's one of those things you always promise with your best friend; "we'll never let a girl get between us," most of the time, unfortunately, that happens anyway, and it couldn't be avoided for this friendship.

Ahuizotl: The thing is that Flash is GLAD to be rid of Sunset. She abused him mentally more-so than physically, but he would've GLADLY let her go if it meant he and Shing could stay best friends….

Garble: He let go of Sunset alright, but she landed right in the welcoming arms of Shining himself...this is perhaps the most personal rivalry we've ever seen in the EWF. It's not a love triangle folks, get that out of your head...this is a friendship RUINED by a homewrecker of a woman. A woman who has fun by ruining other people's lives, and she got Sunset to take part in her little game…

-Shining let's go of Sunset's hand and sprints into the ring. He humps the mat at Sunset walks up the steps and enters the ring as well. Sunset walks up to her lover and runs her fingers through his hair as he gets on his knees, running his tongue up Sunset's nearly bare belly and chest-

Ahuizotl: Ugh...please…

Garble: What do you think of Sunset's...getup for tonight?

Ahuizotl: I am physically ill by this entire situation...there is nothing arousing or positive about the way these two flaunt their relationship in front of everybody's face.

-Shining climbs atop the middle rope as Sunset soon joins him, Shining putting his arm around her as he gets loving pecks around his stomach-

*The crowd comes alive as the miniature love fest is disassembled by the intro to Flash Sentry's new theme song*

-Flash's new theme = Retaliation by CFO$-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 2 hundred and TWENTY SEVEN POOOOUNDS..FLAAAAAASH..SEEEEEEEEENTRRRRRYYYYY!

-Flash come walking down to the ring in a white wife-beater, taped up fists (white tape), and blue jeans-

Ahuizotl: Both competitors are appropriately dressed for this match with...well, street clothes. This isn't going to be a wrestling match, it's going to be a straight up FIGHT.

Garble: And that's the only way you can end a feud like this, 'Zotl...no chain wrestling or submission holds, this is a textbook, bar-room brawl inspired environment. There's going to be NOTHING pretty here, especially since the two guys fighting hate each other's guts.

Ahuizotl: Leave no mistake about it, though...Sunset WILL have an impact in this match, and since her interference is legal, that's bad news for Flash Sentry.

-Flash hops on the apron before entering through the middle rope. He eyes Shining Armor as Sunset gets on the apron, flipping Flash off. The fans "OHHHH," before beginning a chant of "YOU GOT HER-PES"-

Garble: PFFFFFFFT! Are they chanting that at Sunset or Shining?

Ahuizotl: They've both got every disease imaginable, I'd like to think.

Garble: Flash better be careful not to make Shining bleed, he might come into contact with Hepatitis!

Ahuizotl: Oh would you stop?

-The bell rings as Flash grits his teeth, running up to Shining and meeting him head-on with vicious right hands-

Main Event: Street Fight - Shining Armor w/ Sunset Shimmer vs Flash Sentry

-Flash and Shining trade fists for a while until Flash gets the upperhand, as Shining goes rolling under the bottom rope. Sunset scurries away as Shining tries to take a breather as he lays against the announce table, but Flash won't allow it as he continues to pound of Shining, backing him into the barricade-

Ahuizotl: Right out of the gate, these two heated rivals are throwing heavy shots early!

Garble: And Flash isn't even blinking!

-2 minutes later-

-After literally nothing but brawling on the outside of the ring, Flash throws Shining over the barricade. The crowd begins going nuts as they are getting to be so close to the action. Flash hops over the barricade in pursuit of Shining, reigniting his punch-based offense in the crowd. He follows Shining up the stairwell, punching him every chance he can get. Shining begins punching back, and soon, the two are trading rights and lefts down the stairs. Shining soon dizzies Flash as he backs up against the barricade. Shining comes running at him, but Flash backdrops him over the barricade and onto the floor-

Ahuizotl: That didn't last long, but who knows where they'll end up next?!

-Flash stands on the barricade, dropping his fists against Shining's back when he rises with a Double Axe Handle. Flash backs Sunset away by merely staring at her, but the distraction is enough for Shining to shove Flash headfirst into the ring post-

Garble: Oh! Just like you said, 'Zotl, Sunset has already made her presence felt in this match.

Ahuizotl: That won't be the only time, mark my words. Flash is going to need eyes in the back of his head!

-7 minutes later-

-Shining is sprawled out onto the floor as Sunset checks on him. Flash remains in the ring, looking around with crazy eyes. Shining begins to get to his feet, so Flash runs off the ropes, Sunset walking away quickly-

Garble: I smell a suicide dive comiii- -Flash only gets as far as his head going through the middle rope as Shining CLOBBERS him in the head with a trashcan lid- OHHHHHHH!

Ahuizotl: GOOD GOD THE IMPACT OF THAT LID! Forget SUICIDE, this is about to be a HOMICIDE!

Garble: Shining must've grabbed that lid from under the ring! It's legal! EVERYTHING IS LEGAL!

-Shining quickly goes by the ramp and pulls out a ladder from under the ring. Sunset has a sadistic smile on her face-

Garble: And as much as Sunset enjoys inflicting pain on HER opponents, she's got to be EUPHORIC seeing the man she hates so much get picked apart!

Ahuizotl: Let's try to talk about that she-devil as little as we can and focus on this match. Shining Armor has picked up a ladder, and he's looking to- -As Shining puts the ladder on the apron, Flash comes out of nowhere, sliding his feet into the ladder and knocking it back into Shining's face- And Flash is back up already! Shining's nose might be busted!

Garble: If his face is all Sunset sees in him, Shining might be the victim of another jagged breakup, because it just might be disfigured!

-5 minutes later-

-The ladder is now in the ring by a corner, and Flash is about to perch himself on the top of it. Shining is in prone position, but Sunset climbs onto the top rope with a kendo stick and knocks it against Flash's back, which makes him fall off the ladder and neck first onto the ropes, setting off a massive wave of boos as Sunset smirks with her tongue sticking out ever so much-

Garble: You've gotta be fucking kidding me…

Ahuizotl: You see?! I wish you could eject her! She's ruining this match!

-Shining crawls over and pulls Flash's body into the middle of the ring as Sunset throws the kendo stick in there-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, SUN-SET! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUN-SET! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUN-SET! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Sunset bathes in the hatred as Shining goes for a cover on Flash only getting a 2-

Ahuizotl: Flash is still alive! Come on! Don't take this lying down!

Garble: Sunset had better watch herself! She may not be that lucky to catch Flash off guard again.

-4 minutes later-

-Flash has the top of the steel steps pulled off as he lays Shining across the bottom, bigger portion of steppage. He then grabs a steel chair and approaches the vulnerable Shining-

Garble: Oh my gosh...this can only end BAD!

-Flash looks behind him to see Sunset approaching, but the threatening glare of her ex-boyfriend sends her back at a rapid pace. Flash then turns his attention back to Shining, as he raises the chair up and SLAMS it into Shining's head!-

Ahuizotl: SHINING ARMOR! SHINING ARMOR JUST GOT HIS BRAIN SCRAMBLED!

-Sunset looks on in horror as she puts her hands over her mouth. Flash barely has time to breath as Sunset runs over and leaps onto his back like a spider monkey-

Garble: Will you-...SOMEONE NEEDS TO INVENT SUNSET REPELLENT! This is ridiculous!

-Sunset tries to choke Flash out, but Flash throws her through the middle rope, off his back and into the ring. Sunset quickly realizes that may not have been the best idea as Flash gets a sinister look in his eye-

Ahuizotl: I think Flash is about to go to the most demented part of his mind, and Sunset is about to get VERY acquainted with the path she led her ex-boyfriend down!

-The crowd chants "YAY" as Flash crawls through the bottom rope and begins approaching Sunset. She scoots back across the ring before getting on her knees, pleading to be let go-

Garble: Screw it! This has been in the making for too long!

-The crowd explodes with even more cheers as Twilight Sparkle is shown walking down the ramp. Sunset gets off of her knees and looks to crawl away, but as she turns around, she is met with the legs of Twilight herself-

Ahuizotl: IT'S TWILIGHT! SUNSET CAN'T GET AWAY!

-Sunset visibly mouths "oh shit" as she gets to her feet, trembling. She has nowhere to run, so she might as well fight. She throws a punch at Twilight, who catches it and throws a punch of her own, which causes Sunset to end up right in the grasp of Flash-

Garble: HE'S GOT HER! HE'S GOT HEEEEEERRRRRRR!

-The crowd begins Yay'ing like crazy as Flash has two handfuls of Sunset hair, Sunset's mouth agape. She begins shaking her head so much that she might snap her neck, but it's no use. Flash shoves her head between his legs as Twilight looks on in amusement-

Garble: Is….IS THIS IT?! WILL THIS BE IT?!

Ahuizotl: -with his voice breaking- SUNSET'S TRAPPED! FLASH HAS HER ALL TO HIMSELF!

-As if in slow motion, with the world pausing for a split second, Flash wraps his arms around Sunset's stomach and flips her into the air, her head landing on the mat with extreme impact. The crowd could not be going any more insane-

Garble: IT HAPPENED! IT HAPPEEEEEEEEENED!

Ahuizotl: The most SATISFYING! FLASH! FLOOD! IN HISTORY! I JUST HAD AN OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: I must say, I never thought I'd see the day, where Sunset Shimmer FINALLY! FINALLY! After MONTHS and MONTHS of buildup, FINALLY! Flash Sentry, has achieved REDEMPTION! He just SPOKE...for every man whose girlfriend has ever wronged them, WITHOUT EVEN SAYING A DAMN WORD! I'VE GOT GOOSEBUMPS!

-Flash gets to his feet, looking down at Sunset's unconscious body with the biggest smile in the world on his face. Twilight pats him on the back before dragging Sunset out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Twilight Sparkle, just PUNK'D the woman she's facing at Uprising! There's no better way to send a message then THAT, when you're challenging for a title!

Crowd: THANK YOU TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* Crowd: THANK YOU TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* Crowd: THANK YOU TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: Everything is right with the world! Now, win Flash! WIN! Hell HE'S ALREADY WON FOR ALL MEN, now just win again, buddy!

-6 minutes later-

-Flash once again perches himself on top of the ladder, steel chair in hand, and Shining Armor laid on a table below-

Ahuizotl: There's no stopping Flash! Sunset's out of commission! This is HIS MOMENT!

-Flash lifts up the chair as he leaps off the ladder, holding the chair out to the side as it crashes into Shining's face, while the weight of Flash lands on the rest of Shining's body, smashing the table-

Garble: WHAT A DIVE! THE TABLE EXPLODED!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

-Flash throws the table aside, draping an arm over Shining's chest as he lays in the rubble of the wooden table-

*1…..2….3!* -the crowd rejoices as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: IT'S OVER! Flash Sentry, has won the war!

Madden: Here is YOOOUR WIIIIINEEEEEEER...FLAAAAASH..SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!

Garble: What a MOMENT! What a NIGHT, for that man right, Flash Sentry!

Ahuizotl: He said he would bring TOTAL ANNIHILATION to Shining Armor, and he did just that! This match was nothing short of UNBELIEVABLE.

Garble: Not only did he fulfill his promise, but he fulfilled a goal he's been yearning for FOR MONTHS. He did what no other man has done! He made Sunset Shimmer regret EVERYTHING she's ever put him through. The look on her face you CANNOT put a price on!

Ahuizotl: And then, a death defying LEAP, off of a 20 foot ladder, chair by his side, and care for his own body THROWN aside! All the pain he was put through, and was putting HIMSELF through was WORTH IT, because ON THIS NIGHT, Flash Sentry SPIT IN THE FACE, of those who have messed with his emotions! Flash Sentry, is a victim no more, for Flash Sentry...is the SAVIOR...OF THE UNIVERSE!

-The show ends with the crowd giving Flash a standing ovation as the referee raises his hand, not on his feet, but on his knees due to exhaustion. Sunset is still knocked out on the ramp, and Shining's neck is still lying against a piece of the table-

Garble: No man is standing, but ONE MAN rose to the occasion, and his name...is Flash Sentry! Goodnight, everybody!

Diamond Tiara defeated Fleur De Lis by pinfall (13:23)  
>Twist defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall (7:49)<br>Overdrive defeated Rumble by pinfall (17:42)  
>Honeycomb defeated Berry Punch by pinfall (13:37)<br>Sunset Shimmer defeated Diamond Tiara by pinfall (20:51)  
>Flash Sentry defeated Shining Armor (28:31)<p>

Matches for Uprising (so far):  
>Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's championship<br>Giz Hero vs Rumble - Carnage championship  
>? vs ? - Crater Chick championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo  
>Dwight Dawson &amp; Xavier Kendrick vs Vultarian &amp; Overdrive<p> 


	139. Sublime - 5-4-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-Nobody designs firework intros like Gaston-<br>Whooves: Welcome fair viewers to another episode of Friday Night Sublime. We're still three weeks away from Uprising but already momentum for the event is building.  
>Discord: No lies there. In last week's main event Applejack triumphed over nine other women in a Battle Royal to become number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship, The Spa Twins announced their intent to cash in their re-match clause for the Sublime Tag-Team titles, and tonight Pipsqueak will face an opponent of Underbaker's choosing for a shot at the World Brawler's title.<br>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of the World Brawler's title. It's been announced that Sublime is having a "ghost tournament" this month. There's going to be more male matches than usual, and some are going to be part of a secret tournament. The finalists, who will be announced when the time comes, will face off in a match at Uprising to determine who will challenge for the World Brawler's title at the following PPV.  
>Discord: It's going to be hard for whichever men win to be prepared when your opponent isn't even announced until the night of.<br>Dr. Whooves: Indeed. In other news, We also saw the entrance of a few new-comers to Sublime last week. As Damien Sandow transferred to us from Lunacy and we also recieved a brand new star in the form of Dr. Calleberon.  
>Discord: Just what we needed: ANOTHER doctor...<br>Dr. Whooves: Anyways, tonight is already promising to be just as intensive. The tournament to discover the participants in Uprising's Six-woman Battle Royal number one contender's match will start up tonight, and the main event will culminate in an eight man tag team match between EGO/Canterlot Class, and Rack Attack/Couchmate.  
>*Trixie's theme plays*<br>Discord: Oh here we go...  
>Dr. Whooves: Dear lord, I almost forgot. Trixie still has her ridiculous open challenge going on. Where she invites "lucky" fans into the ring to try and beat her. Last week's attempt lasted about eleven seconds.<br>Discord: At-least we're getting it out of the way early this time.  
>-The crowd is already booing before Trixie even opens her mouth-<br>Trixie: Worry not ADORING fans! The great and powerful Trixie has arrived to ensure that this Sublime has an action packed and amazing start! For it's time for another round in Trixie's Ursa Lock open challenge, Trixie hopes that none of you have been too frightened after Trixie's GLORIOUS and WONDERFUL victory last week.  
>Dr. Whooves: We're all shaking...<br>Trixie: But Trixie sees we still have a few brave and courageous souls in the ring, you there! You shall be Trixie's next opponent.  
>-A fan wearing a "Nobody Cares" shirt enters the ring-<br>Trixie: What is your name she who wastes money on horrible shirts?  
>Fan: I'm Lucy Lancaster and I don't give a damn!<br>Trixie: Oh but you will. Ring the bell!  
>Match 1: Trixie vs. Lucy Lancaster<br>-As soon as the match begins Trixie charges at Lucy, who shockingly manages to counter and knock Trixie over-  
>Lucy: Ha! I did it!<br>-Trixie pulls Lucy to the ground and sets up the Ursa Lock-  
>Discord: And that's why she's an audience member and not a wrestler...<br>-After about five seconds Lucy taps out-  
>Trixie: Here is your winner, with a still UNBEATABLE submission hold, the GREAT and POWERFUL TR-<br>*Country music plays *  
>Dr. Whooves: It's the number one contender, Applejack!<br>Discord: What's she doing out here?  
>Dr. Whooves: Hopefully trying to bring some sense into this ludicrous situation.<br>-Applejack enters the ring with mic in hand-  
>Trixie: How dare you interrupt Trixie's victory? Go back to your fields!<br>Applejack: Pardner, do ya really think that anyone wants to watch you beat up random fans and then prance 'round the ring bragging about it like it's some sort of achievement? Honestly, this entire idea is a mockery on the entire show. You're going to make us a laughing stock at this rate.  
>Trixie: -Rolls Eyes- I wouldn't expect a country bum such as yourself to understand the fine nuances of show business. Rest assured what Trixie does is only good for Sublime. Anyways, shouldn't you be preparing to lose to Rainbow Crash?<br>Applejack: Since when are you a fan of Rainbow's?  
>Trixie: Trixie is not, but if Trixie wasn't able to beat her than there's no way that you'll have any chance. If you knew what was good for you then you'd just hand over that title shot to someone worthier.<br>Applejack: Pffttt...like you?  
>Trixie: Exactly!<br>Applejack: Ah can't believe after losing twice in a row you're still so cocky. Someone needs to beat that ego out of ya, and it's going to be me. Right now.  
>Trixie: You want to fight Trixie? Very well, but this doesn't count as part of the challenge. For you are not an audience member.<br>Match 1b: Trixie vs. Applejack  
>-As the match starts Applejack quickly takes the initiative and knocks Trixie down with a clothesline-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ouch, a wicked clothesline! Trixie did not see that coming.  
>-Applejack locks in some type of armbar submission-<br>Discord: Attempting to beat Trixie with a submission hold? I like the irony Applejack is going for, but I'm not sure it's going to work.  
>-Trixie manages to slip out of the hold, and goes for the Ursa Lock, but Applejack struggles her way out of it. Both competitors get to their feet and start trading punches-<br>Dr. Whooves: This match has practically just begun and already things are getting furious.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Trixie gets the Ursa Lock locked in and Applejack begins a desperate crawl towards the ropes-  
>Discord: Trixie's got the Ursa Lock, and Applejack's only chance is to reach the ropes. Any superstar who's felt the sting of this submission hold before could tell you how desperate Applejack's situation is.<br>-It takes nearly two minutes for Applejack to reach the ropes, but she refuses to tap and makes the journey-  
>Ref: Alright Trixie, time to break the hold!<br>-The ref starts counting, Trixie releases just after four seconds-  
>Dr. Whooves: Applejack has been saved by the rope break. The seeming only salvation for Trixie's enemies who find themselves in the Ursa Lock, as none have ever been able to break it by force.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Trixie Irish Whips Applejack into the ropes, she attempts to hit another clothesline on the rebound but Trixie ducks it and hits Applejack with Smoke and Mirrors-<br>Discord: Trixie was absolutely flattened by one of Applejack's clotheslines at the very start of the match, but she learned her lesson very quickly and dodged it that time.  
>-Trixie goes for a pin-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>-Trixie quickly goes for an Ursa Lock but Applejack avoids it by stunning Trixie with a strong kick to the face, she then takes advantage and hits a Southern Hospitality, followed by a pin attempt of her own-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Applejack! -Crowd cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, it seems Applejack has managed to shut Trixie's mouth, at-least temporarily.  
>Discord: She may of won the match, but the Ursa Lock remains unbroken, and while that stands true I doubt Trixie's ego will be shaken by anything.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns backstage where Marigold is preparing for an interview-<br>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm Marigold and I'm about to interview the former International Champion: Daring Do. Daring, do you intend to utilize your rematch clause in order to face Octavia for the title at Uprising?  
>Daring: Of course I am. There's no way I'm going to let a three month title reign end by a lucky fatal-four-way win. I wasn't even the one pinned, and Octavia has never faced me one-on-one. I think when that time comes I'll be in a good position to bring the International Title back to it's original holder.<br>Marigold: Then I take it you don't find Octavia to be much of a threat?  
>Daring: Well I didn't say that. I respect Octavia's in-ring abilities, she's come a long way in terms of wrestling skill. However, there's a solid difference between pinning a random opponent in something as chaotic as a fatal four way and beating the champ in a head on fight. When Uprising comes I'll be able to focus all my energy solely on Octavia, and she's going to have to work harder than she ever has in her life if she wants to keep that title away from me.<br>Dr. Whooves: Some very confident words from the former International Champion. She certainly doesn't seem to see much legitimacy in her defeat in the Fatal-Four-Way.  
>Discord: It's how the cookie crumbles. If you can't fend off multiple opponents then you don't deserve to be champion.<br>Dr. Whooves: That's certainly debatable Discord, but I suppose we'll find out for certain who's worthy to hold the title come Uprising.  
>*Country music plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first,from Appleloosa, weighing 212 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, representing the Apple Dynasty, Caramel!  
>Dr. Whooves: And here we have the least known member of the Apple Dynasty, Caramel has been on Sublime's roster for a long time, but this is the first we've ever seen of him. Let's see if he makes an impression.<br>Discord: Given the record of most Apple Dynasty members outside of the Apple Core, I'd say he has a lot of work ahead of him.  
>*Soarin's theme plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Spitfire,from Cloudsdale, weighing 220 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, Soarin!  
>Dr. Whooves: Soarin's situation isn't too much different from Caramel's. Here we have another male wrestler who hasn't had much time in the spotlight.<br>Discord: He's atleast appeared consistently however, plus he and Spitfire form one of the most loyal tandems in the EWF. They've almost never been seen without each other.  
>Match 2: Caramel vs. Soarin<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Caramel goes for a running body-block, but Soarin side steps it and trips Caramel to the ground, he then uses the ropes to springboard himself into the air and goes for a dive, but Caramel rolls out of the way and hits a *Redacted*-<br>*1..2-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Barely a two-count, Caramel is going to have to do more to put Soarin away.<br>-Caramel picks Soarin up and goes for a *Redacted* but Soarin soon counters and ascends the turnbuckle, hitting a Mach Jump-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Bariton: Here is your winner, Soarin!  
>-Soarin and Spitfire celebrate in the ring-<br>*Commercial*  
>-When the show returns the image of Babs Seed and Sour Tooth is on the titantron, they're in what appears to be some type of back alley studio, Sour Tooth is holding a beat box while Babs Seed has a mic and an excessive amount of bling-<br>Babs Seed: Yo, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth here, about to kick the diss into high gear.  
>Aloe and Lotus are twins of the spa, but this rap is gonna send them crying home to their ma.<br>They started at the bottom, somehow worked their way through the flotsam.  
>They took the titles and won glory, the crowd rewarded them with fame,<br>But then they tried taking on this outfit and their ride ended in shame.  
>Now they're mad, angry, crying like a canary. They call us cheaters and thugs, maybe they have a point.<br>But what they don't realize is that riding dirty is the only way to power in this joint.  
>Uprising is going to be a changing of the guard, because the new champs are gonna leave them jarred!<br>-The beat starts slowly fading out-  
>Babs Seed: Word.<br>Dr. Whooves: Just look how much those two have changed.  
>Discord: I know,right? They're so much more interesting now.<br>Dr. Whooves: I think they'd look more in place with a street gang than in the wrestling arena.  
>Discord: Watch yourself Whooves, or you might be the one on the receiving end of a rap.<br>Dr. Whooves: Bah.  
>*Fill my eyes, with that double vision*<br>Baritone: The following is a qualifying match for the six woman Battle Royal at Uprising. Introducing first,accompanied to the ring by Iron Will, from Canterlot, weighing 120 pounds and standing five-foot, five inches tall, Pretty Vision!  
>Discord: Speaking of people who've changed.<br>Whooves: No doubt. One can definitely tell the attitude difference in Pretty Vision. She's gained a lot of confidence and determination. Last week's main event didn't go in her favor, but she'll have another chance to break into the title scene if she can defeat her opponent here tonight.  
>*Country Music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, representing the Apple Dynasty, from Loneyville, weighing 136 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Apple Bloom!  
>Discord: Apple Bloom's sister, Applejack, is already number one contender. Theoretically, the two of them could end up fighting each other for the title in the Pay-Per-View after Uprising.<br>Dr. Whooves: It is a possibility. Apple Bloom would be wise to not underestimate Pretty Vision though. She's not nearly as easy to defeat as she once was.  
>Match 3: WF #1 Contender's Battle Royal Qualifying Match: Pretty Vision vs. Apple Bloom<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Apple Bloom sets up for a Late Bloomer, but Pretty Vision counters and pushes her away, following up with a drop-kick. Apple Bloom quickly gets back up to her feet only to be hit with a fore-arm from Pretty Vision as she rebounds off the opposite ropes-<br>Discord: It's safe to say that Iron Will's training has paid off for Pretty Vision. Her in-ring skills have improved immensely compared to even a month ago.  
>Dr. Whooves: No argument there, Apple Bloom is having to give her all just to stay in this. She needs to turn the momentum around quickly.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Apple Bloom is knocked down by a flying tackle from Pretty Vision, Pretty Vision then attempts a springboard dive only for Apple Bloom to roll out of the way at the last second, she takes advantage of this momentary distraction and hits a Late Bloomer-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: That was close for Pretty Vision. That one mistake almost costed her.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's always amazing how these matches can turn on a dime under the right conditions.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Pretty Vision is perched on top of the turnbuckle and dives at Apple Bloom, only to be hit with a knee mid-air, Apple Bloom quickly grabs her and hits another Late Bloomer-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*<br>Dr. Whooves: Unbelievable! Pretty Vision just kicked out of another Late Bloomer.  
>Discord: Just barely though.<br>-Apple Bloom picks up Pretty Vision for another move, but Pretty Vision counters. After a large series of attempted grapples Pretty Vision manages to get the upper hand and hits a Double Vision*  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pretty Vision! *Crowd Cheers*  
>Dr. Whooves: That was a great,competitive match-up.I think the crowd would of been happy with either winner.<br>-Pretty Vision offers her hand to Apple Bloom, which she promptly shakes. Earning more cheers from the crowd-  
>Dr. Whooves: And it's topped off by a rare display of sportsmanship as well.<br>Discord: That's a dangerous move though, you never know when your defeated opponent will grab that hand and pull you in for some devious attack.  
>Dr. Whooves: Luckily neither of these women are that type of performer.<br>-Iron Will enters the ring with a mic-  
>Iron Will: You have all just witnessed another stepping stone in this young women's career. She may of been defeated in last week's Battle Royal, but what she did here tonight only proves that no obstacle is going to bring my client down. No matter who her other opponents at Uprising are, I am confident that Pretty Vision will defeat them all and go on to win the World Fighter's Championship the following month. You're looking at the next number one contender right next to me people!<br>-Pretty Vision just smiles and waves at the crowd the entire time-  
>Discord: Big words, but words only mean so much.<br>Dr. Whooves: I wonder if Iron Will remembered that the other six-woman Battle Royal participant that we know of so far is Commander Hurricane. If there's one thing that will hurt you going in to a fight with Commander Hurricane, it's overconfidence.  
>*Commercial*<br>Discord: Welcome back everyone. It's high time for our next match, and this is going to be a high profile one.  
>Dr. Whooves: That's right, Pipsqueak will face off against Big MacIntosh, the opponent selected for him by the Underbaker. If he manages to defeat the EWF's tallest fighter than he'll earn a shot at Underbaker's World Brawler's Championship.<br>Discord: And if he loses he'll have to fight his way up from the bottom all over again.  
>Dr. Whooves: This will definitely be the proving match for Pipsqueak, who gained the attention of the EWF Universe for the first time when he stole the Underbaker's title belt at Frontline.<br>Discord: It was one of the most glorious things I've ever seen. The little guy certainly has guts.  
>-A replay from Frontline plays, showing Pipsqueak swinging down to the arena on a rope before grabbing the Underbaker's title at ringside, quickly running away with it-<br>Dr. Whooves: Although, whether Pipsqueak wins or not, there's a high chance the undead baker will be here once again tonight looking to reclaim what was stolen from him.  
>*Country Music plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Apple Dynasty, from Loneyville, weighing 290 pounds and standing six foot, eight inches tall, Big MacIntosh!  
>Discord: Underbaker couldn't of picked a more David vs. Goliath set up if he had tried. Although most matches involving Big MacIntosh count as one, regardless of who his opponent is.<br>Dr. Whooves: He certainly makes for a towering presence. It'll be a good test for Pipsqueak indeed.  
>*Pirate Music plays,mixed with the sounds of swords clashing and cannons firing*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, currently residing on Isla Del Tesoro in the Carribean Sea, standing five foot, five inches tall, and weighing 122 pounds, Pipsqueak!  
>-Pipsqueak swings his way down to the bottom of the ramp on a rope, he drops a cutlass, pirate hat, and the stolen World Brawler's title belt outside of the ring before stepping in-<br>Match 4: Big MacIntosh vs. Pipsqueak  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Big MacIntosh goes for a clothesline, but Pipsqueak easily ducks under it. He then kicks Big MacIntosh right in the back of the knee, causing him to go down on one leg. Pipsqueak does the same to the other leg to get Big MacIntosh down to a manageable height, he then rebounds off the ropes and kicks Big MacIntosh right under the chin-  
>Discord: Things aren't looking good for the big man right now.<br>Dr. Whooves: No they are not. Pipsqueak's superior speed and agility have been helping him greatly against his much larger opponent.  
>-As Big MacIntosh starts to get up Pipsqueak springboards off the ropes, but Big MacIntosh catches him mid-air and literally throws him out of the ring, Pipsqueak hits the outside ground back first and spasms in pain-<br>Discord: Ouch! That looked absolutely devastating! Big MacIntosh just threw Pipsqueak out of the ring like a rag doll!  
>Dr. Whooves: That could of caused some heavy damage to Pipsqueak's back, and it could cost him the match.<br>-Big MacIntosh exits the ring and rolls Pipsqueak back inside, re-entering and going for a pin shortly after-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Amazing! A kick out even after that devastating throw. It seems pirates are made of stern stuff.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Big MacIntosh Irish Whips Pipsqueak into the turnbuckle, following up with a strong clothesline. He then picks Pipsqueak up and throws him into the corner back first-  
>Discord: Big MacIntosh has been focusing heavily on Pipsqueak's wounded back, and I don't know if the little guy will be able to hold out much longer.<br>Dr. Whooves: Not with as hard as Big MacIntosh is hitting.  
>-Big MacIntosh props Pipsqueak up against the turnbuckle, punching him square in the back repeatedly, Pipsqueak yelping in pain each time, he then stops and backs up into the center of the ring-<br>Discord: Uh-oh, looks like he's setting up for something devastating.  
>-Big MacIntosh charges forward, but Pipsqueak leans off to the side at the last moment, causing Big MacIntosh to ram himself into the turnbuckle face first. Pipsqueak takes advantage of this and hits a Tradewind-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Pipsqueak almost had Big MacIntosh with that one, can he turn the tide?<br>*3 minutes later*  
>-Big MacIntosh has Pipsqueak pinned to the mat, and starts raining down punches, even busting Pipsqueak open with a particularly well landed shot-<br>Discord: Pipsqueak's bleeding! This has to be over soon.  
>-Big MacIntosh picks Pipsqueak up and hits a Nope-<br>Dr. Whooves: There's no way Pipsqueak is kicking out now.  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Unbelievable! A kick out at the last second! And Big MacIntosh can't believe it!  
>Discord: I'm not sure I believe it either. There's no way this kid should have any fight left in him.<br>-Big MacIntosh picks Pipsqueak up for another finisher, but Pipsqueak counters, before he can due anything Big MacIntosh Irish Whips him. Pipsqueak takes advantage of this and lands a dropkick to Big MacIntosh's knee, forcing him into a kneeling position. He then hits a Swashbuckler-  
>Dr. Whooves: Swashbuckler Enziguri! This could finally be it right here!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pipsqueak!<br>Discord: Looks like Pipsqueak has just done what nobody thought he could. He's going to Uprising and challenging Underbaker for the title.  
>-Pipsqueak slowly gets up and the referee raises his hand-<br>Pipsqueak: Oh for pete's sake that was some rough sailin'...  
>-Pipsqueak rubs his back a little before beginning to celebrate, the festivity is short lived as a buzzer sounds and the lights go out-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh no, this only means one thing.  
>Discord: And Pipsqueak is in no shape to take off and run this time.<br>-The lights come back on and Underbaker is standing face to face with Pipsqueak-  
>Pipsqueak: Oh blimey...Ol' Pipsqueak is shark bait this time.<br>-Underbaker grabs Pipsqueak by the throat and chokeslams him-  
>Dr. Whooves: We all knew this moment would be coming since the moment Pipsqueak stole the World Brawler's title belt.<br>-Underbaker exits the ring and grabs the World Brawler's title belt, before re-entering with a microphone in hand-  
>Underbaker: Congratulations Pipsqueak, you've earned the chance to go one on one with the undead baker. One free ticket to the biggest hell you'll ever experience. The fury that I will unleash upon you for your insolence will be so great that in the end you'll wish you had lost this match here tonight. You will beg for mercy before you REST...IN...PASTRIES!<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: It's certainly been an exciting night so far, but we aren't done yet. It's time for the next match in the number one contender's tournament.<br>*Photo Finish's theme plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, from Canterlot, weighing 158 pounds and standing five foot eight inches tall, Photo Finish!<br>Discord: Things have definitely gone down hill for Photo Finish ever since her protege Pretty Vision turned against her. Not only did she suffer a crippling defeat at Frontline, her showing at last week's Battle Royal was less than par.  
>Dr. Whooves: She's still a dangerous opponent though, and this tournament has the potential to throw her farther in to the spotlight than she ever was before.<br>*Do you believe in magic?*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 150 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Pinkie Pie!<br>Dr. Whooves: We didn't see much of Pinkie Pie last month, but she's certainly having a presence thus far in May. She had an impressive showing in last week's main event and could be poised to win herself a spot at Uprising.  
>Match 5: WF #1 Contender's Battle Royal Qualifying Match: Photo Finish vs. Pinkie Pie<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Pinkie Pie stuns Photo Finish with a rapid series of kicks and punches before rebounding off the ropes, but whatever she was planning is ruined as Photo Finish floors her with a hard punch, Photo Finish then gets on top of Pinkie and starts raining down punches-<br>Discord: Pinkie's a hard one to keep track of, but Photo Finish has been putting up an aggressive offense so far.  
>-Photo Finish picks Pinkie up and goes for a Photo Op, but Pinkie Pie counters and hits a Pinkie Sense, only for Photo Finish to roll under the ropes at out of the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: A very clever move by Photo Finish, rolling out of the ring to stop Pinkie from capitalizing. Looks like this match isn't over yet.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Pinkie Pie goes for a Pinkie Sense, but Photo Finish shoves her away and hits a clothesline, she then picks Pinkie up and whips her into the corner, once in the corner Photo Finish begins setting up for a suplex, but Pinkie Pie counters and kicks Photo Finish away, she then climbs the turnbuckles and goes flying, hitting a Pinkie Sense on her way down-  
>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Sense in mid-air! Unbelievable!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pinkie Pie!<br>Discord: That was a good match all round, but I can't believe that ending. We've never seen a mid-air Pinkie Sense before.  
>*A replay of the match's finishing moves shows*<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Pinkie Pie is heading to Uprising, and with some momentum to boot.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns backstage with Uncle Wing attempting to teach the magic arts to Steamer-  
>Steamer: Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle! *Nothing* See? It just won't work for me. I don't see how saying one word three times in a row can just make you disappear.<br>Uncle Wing: That's your problem, you don't believe. You must understand the power of this word if it's going to work for you. Just watch how I do it, Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle!  
>-Uncle Wing disappears before reappearing on the otherside of Steamer-<br>Uncle Wing: See? Easy.  
>Steamer: Ugh...I think I'll just walk to places like a normal person.<br>-EGO and Canterlot Class approach-  
>Fancy Pants: My,my, just look at the childish games of the lower class. You two are an embarrassment to your brand.<br>Hoity Toity: Sadly they are just two of many clowns currently soiling the Sublime name. It'll take time to put them all in their place.  
>-Uncle Wing gets in a defensive stance-<br>Uncle Wing: How about I put you in YOUR place?  
>Blueblood: Pfffft. How? Are you going to make us disappear with your "magic"?<br>Uncle Wing: I would but that would be an abuse of my power.  
>Gustave: *French laugh* Perhaps Celestia hired them as a comedy act, to entertain the REAL wrestlers.<br>Steamer: Let's just step in the ring and find out who the real wrestlers here are.  
>Hoity Toity: So sorry, but we're quite busy tonight. Octavia's match is up next, and we have four idiots to squash in the main event afterwards. You'll never be worth our time anyways.<br>-The assembly of high class jerks depart-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sometimes I wonder if there's anyone that EGO and Canterlot Class respect.<br>Discord: Respect has to be earned. Perhaps they just have high standards.  
>*Spa Twins theme plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Aloe, from Loneyville, weighing 130 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Lotus Blossom!  
>Dr. Whooves: The Spa Twins have certainly come a long way in the tag-team division, but each of their singles records isn't the best. We'll have to see if Lotus can break out of her usual angle.<br>*A classical sonnet plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds, and standing five foot, nine inches tall, she is the International Champion, Octavia!<br>Discord: And here comes one of Sublime's most dignified stars, Octavia. She's had an aura of confidence ever since she joined Canterlot Class, and that's only intensified now that she's holding a title of her own.  
>Dr. Whooves: It's odd that none of her Canterlot Class compatriots are with her.<br>Discord: Octavia's a grown woman, she doesn't need her stablemates to hold her hand.  
>Match 6: Lotus Blossomw Aloe vs. Octavia  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Octavia Irish Whips Lotus Blossom into the turnbuckle and sets up for a superplex-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh no, not the Superplex again. This is the move that led Octavia to victory at Frontline.<br>-Lotus Blossom counters and kicks Octavia down to the ring, she then goes for a dive only for Octavia to roll out of the way at the last second, she picks Lotus up for a Sonnet but Lotus counters, the two go back and forth with several grapples attempts before Lotus breaks away and hits a drop-kick-  
>Discord: A very back and forth contest so far, it's hard to predict which of these two women is going to take the advantage.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Lotus Blossom goes for a Spring Shower but Octavia counters and hits a Sonnet, Aloe shouts support at Lotus to try and help her but to no avail as Octavia makes the pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Octavia!<br>Dr. Whooves: Lotus gave her best shot against the International Champion, but just didn't have enough.  
>-Octavia celebrates while Aloe comforts her defeated sister-<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns backstage with Marigold and Rack Attack-<br>Marigold: Marigold here again, this time for an interview with the Combo of Carnage champions: Rack Attack. Guys, any thoughts on the upcoming main event?  
>Zack Ryder: It'll be great to take on both of our biggest rival tag-teams in one sitting, and it'll also be nice to fight alongside Couchmate and repay them for helping us out last week.<br>Marigold: And what's your thoughts on this alliance with Couchmate, how long do you think it'll last?  
>Ace: We cool for now, but when Uprising comes...WE WILL FUCKING DESTROY ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE OUR FUCKING TITLES. ANYONE, SO REMEMBER THAT.<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, Ace certainly seems fired up as usual.  
>Discord: That's his key to success, he knows how to channel his anger into a deadly weapon to use against his opponents.<br>Dr. Whooves: We'll see if it works, for it's time for the main event.  
>*Fancy Music plays*<br>Baritone: The following eight-man tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Octavia and Fleur De Lis, Canterlot Class and EGO!  
>Discord: This is certainly an impressive force approaching the ring. The combined power of Canterlot Class and EGO could easily be one of the greatest stables in the EWF if they weren't separated by brands.<br>Dr. Whooves: That's fortunate for the wrestlers on both shows, because both of these teams have showed no hesitation in brutally maiming their competition both in and out of the ring.  
>*WOO WOO WOO! You know it! Oh Radioooo*<br>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, Rack Attack and Couchmate!  
>Dr. Whooves: Now this is probably one of the oddest and least expected combinations we could of seen tonight. The ultimate collection of Sublime's male outcasts are gathered together to oppose EGO and Canterlot Class.<br>Discord: This came about due to Couchmate intervening to help Rack Attack on last Sublime, but they want the Combos of Carnage titles as much as Canterlot Class and EGO. So this alliance between them and Rack Attack is temporary at best.  
>Main Event: Eight-Man Tag-Team Match, Canterlot Class and EGO vs. Rack Attack and Couchmate<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Hoity Toity goes for a clothesline, but Checkmate ducks it and goes for a Castle, Hoity counters and knocks Checkmate down with a hard punch before tagging in Blueblood-<br>Dr. Whooves: Checkmate's been holding his own pretty well so far, but he'll need to make a tag of his own very soon.  
>-Blueblood tries to set up for a Pedigree, but Checkmate counters and Irish Whips him into the turnbuckle, he then tags in Davenport and the two hit a double DDT on him-<br>Discord: A well executed tag-team maneuver from Couchmate, time to see if Davenport can re-stir the momentum for his side.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Davenport goes for a Closing Sale, but Blueblood counters and hits a Pedigree-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out-*<br>Dr. Whooves: Close call for Davenport. Blueblood's new Pedigree finisher looks absolutely devastating.  
>-Blueblood picks up Davenport and Irish Whips him only to pull him back at the last second to hit a scoop-slam, Blueblood than tags in Fancy Pants who immediately goes to stomping on the downed Davenport-<br>Discord: Davenport's found himself in a very bad place now, and it could lead to the end of this match very soon if he can't find a way out.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Gustave Le Grand goes for a Le Grand Finale on Zack Ryder, but Ryder counters and rebounds off the ropes, hitting Gustave with a flying tackle soon after-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ryder entered this match like a house of fire just a few minutes ago and he's totally turned the tide of this match!<br>-Gustave quickly regains his footing and throws a punch at Ryder, only for Ryder to catch it and land his own series of punches, he quickly capitalizes in Gustave's stunned state and hits a Rack Attack-  
>Discord: Rack Attack! This could be it!<br>-1...2..-  
>-Fleur De Lis grabs the referee by his legs and pulls him out of the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! Can either EGO or Canterlot Class get through one match without foul play?  
>Discord: Don't be like that Whooves, you can't blame managers for looking out for their teams.<br>Dr. Whooves: This isn't "looking out for their team," this is downright cheating.  
>Discord: It's not the first time it's happened, it won't be the last. Yet the match goes on.<br>*3 minutes later*  
>-Ryder Irish Whips Gustave Le Grand into the corner and tags in Ace, Ace starts raining down a series of punches before Gustave Le Grand counters and pushes him away, he then takes Ace down with a tackle before tagging in Fancy Pants, Fancy Pants enters the ring and quickly hits a Sweet and Elite on Ace-<br>Discord: Sweet and Elite, this could be good night for Ace.  
>-Davenport and Checkmate move to intervene, but Octavia and Fleur De Lis low-blow both of them-<br>Dr. Whooves: And of course the infamous managers of both Canterlot Class and EGO help to stack the odds.  
>-Zack Ryder moves to save his tag-team partner, but Hoity Toity enters the ring and levels him with a clothesline before he can help, buying enough time for a Fancy Pants' pin to reach a 3 count and score-<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, EGO and Canterlot Class! -Crowd boos-  
>Dr. Whooves: The crowd certainly doesn't approve, but Canterlot Class and EGO certainly look proud of their victory.<br>-Both Canterlot Class and EGO begin celebrating in the ring-  
>Discord: They have a right to be proud. They just scored a HUGE momentum builder for the both of them.<br>Dr. Whooves: I suppose that's all we have time for. We'll see you next week EWF Universe.  
>-The show starts to fade to black, only for the screen to be replaced by Starlight Glimmer walking down some wilderness mountain path, wearing a cloak and carrying a torch-<br>Starlight: No matter where you live, the world is a wilderness. Even in "civilization" we live like animals. The strong prey on the weak, those who are supposed to lead deceive those who follow. Humanity is like a flock. A flock doesn't need a leader, a general, or anything like that. A flock needs a shepherd, because shepherds do not lead, they guide. That's what I'm going to do, I will guide the EWF down a better path... *Starlight reaches a fork in the trail, and picks the one which leads down the mountain and into a nearby village* Those who choose to follow the right path will be rewarded, the ones who choose to remain ignorant and follow the wrong path must be equally punished...  
>*End of Show*<br>Match Results-  
>Trixie defeated Lucy Lancaster (0:09)<br>Applejack defeated Trixie (17:45)  
>Soarin defeated Caramel (6:02)<br>Pretty Vision defeated Apple Bloom (16:11)  
>Pipsqueak defeated Big MacIntosh (21:23)<br>Pinkie Pie defeated Photo Finish (11:17)  
>Octavia defeated Lotus Blossomw Aloe (14:29)  
>Canterlot Class and EGO defeated Couchmate and Rack Attack (25:56)<p> 


	140. Title Rankings - Week 18

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Twilight Sparkle (1) =<br>2. Amay Wythyst (2) =  
>3. Lightning Dust (3) =<br>4. Diamond Tiara (6) ^  
>5. Fluttershy (5) =<br>6. Cadance (4) v  
>7. Scootaloo (7) =<br>8. Rosely Reigns (EIGHT) =  
>9. Beth Drollins (9) =<br>10. Diane Ditzbrose (10) =

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Applejack (1) =<br>2. Commander Hurricane (3) ^  
>3. Trixie (2) v<br>4. Octavia (5) ^  
>5. Amira (4) v<br>6. Pinkie Pie (10) ^  
>7. Pretty Vision (9) ^<br>8. Babs Seed (7) v  
>9. Sour Tooth (EIGHT) v<br>10. Daring Do (6) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (1) =<br>2. Dwight Dawson (2) =  
>3. Xavier Kendrick (3) =<br>4. Flash Sentry (5) ^  
>5. Shining Armor (4) v<br>6. Overdrive (7) ^  
>7. Thunderlane (6) v<br>8. Vultarian (EIGHT) =  
>9. Fancy Pants (NA)  
>10. Gustave Le Grand (NA)

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Pip (1) =<br>2. Hoity Toity (3) ^  
>3. Blueblood (4) ^<br>4. Big McIntosh(2) v  
>5. Damien Sandow (7) ^<br>6. Dr. Caballeron (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Zack Ryder (5) v<br>8. Ace (6) v  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Vacant  
>Tournament Standings:<br>Rarity vs Midnight Strike  
>Amay Wythyst vs Diamond Tiara<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Daring Do (1) =<br>2. Colgate (2) =  
>3. Commander Hurricane (3) =<br>4. Babs Seed (4) =  
>5. Sour Tooth (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (7) ^  
>7. Vinyl Scratch (6) v<br>8. Pinkie Pie (10) ^  
>9. Amira (EIGHT) v<br>10. Spitfire (9) v


	141. Power 30 - Week 18

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:3 *World Brawler's Champion*  
>4. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:4<br>5. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:5  
>6. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *Carnage Champion*<br>7. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:7  
>8. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:8<br>9. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:13  
>10. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:9<br>11. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:10  
>12. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:11<br>13. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12  
>14. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:14 *Sublime Tag Team Champions*<br>15. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:15  
>16. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:16 *Chick Combos Champions*<br>17. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:17 *Combos of Carnage Champions*  
>18. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:18<br>19. Applejack (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:22  
>20. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:23 *International Champion*<br>21. Thunderlane (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:19  
>22. Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:24<br>23. Rarity (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:20  
>24. Pretty Vision (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:25<br>25. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:21  
>26. Flash Sentry (Lunacy ) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>27. Damien Sandow (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:26<br>28. Canterlot Class (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>29. Private Panzer (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:28<br>30. Midnight Strike and Honeycomb (Lunacy Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Superstars Entering the Power 30:

Flash Sentry: One of the Power 30's most famous off and on members. Flash jumped back on to the list after a huge win over his rival Shining Armor on last Lunacy. Only time will tell if his momentum lasts this time.

Canterlot Class: Canterlot Class recaptured the EWF universe's attention with their brutal assault on Rack Attack at Frontline and their subsequent victory on last Sublime.

Midnight Strike and Honeycomb: These two lesser known stars of Lunacy have come together and have been working very hard to fight their way up through the ranks.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:

Dr. Caballeron: While impressive in his initial debut, Dr. Caballeron was nowhere to be seen this week on Sublime.

Giz Hero: Lunacy's rising male star Giz Hero was similarly inactive last Monday.

The Sword: While the Sword is a constant threat on Lunacy, they still only have one actual match under their belts.

Superstars to Look Out For:

Pipsqueak: A complete non-factor for his first four months on Sublime, Pipsqueak has finally found a groove that works for him and may be on the fast road to stardom.

Twist: It's been a long time since Twist was on the Power 30, and we weren't expecting to be seeing her again. However, armed with her new mindset it may only be a matter of time before Twist is thrust back on to the list again.


	142. Lunacy - 5-7-14

*The beautiful people...OHHHHHH*

-Meh lazy firework pun-

-Lunacy's live for another week of thrilling action as the Lunatics in attendance sniff dicks in preparation for what is sure to be a great show-

Garble: Welcome one and all...to Monday. Night. Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: As we approach Uprising, which is less than two weeks away, tonight's broadcast will feature a fantastic lineup.

Garble: The two semifinal matches in the Crater Chick championship tournament will take place, with Midnight Strike facing off against Rarity, and Diamond Tiara coming face-to-face with the cryptic and enigmatic Amay Wythyst…

Ahuizotl: And speaking of Amay Wythyst, her "sisters" you could call them, Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper, have been called out by Turf and Silver Spoon after their leader cost Diamond her match against Sunset Shimmer last week. As a result, all four will be involved in what should be a very interesting tag team match.

Garble: Not only is it the Lunacy debut for Harper and Rowan, but also on tap tonight, is the Lunacy debut of...The Sword! Well, two members of The Sword, the other being in their partner's corner, as they take on the vengeful friends of Scootaloo...Berry Punch, and Maud. -rubs his hands together- 'Zotl, I am freaking PUMPED!

Ahuizotl: As am I. Every superstar in a match tonight is fighting for something valuable, whether it be a shot at the Crater Chick championship, avenging a friend, or sending a message that they have arrived, tonight may be the most important show of the month, besides Uprising of course.

*The sky turns to, a different shade of blueeee…* -boos spread out from around the asylum-

Ahuizotl: Oh great...before we can get to the gold, we unfortunately have to get past the garbage.

Garble: And here's possibly the biggest piece of garbage in the EWF, Shining Armor, one of the many products of The System's quench for a total takeover of the EWF.

Ahuizotl: And you'll notice, not that I am complaining, that his girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer, is not by his side tonight, and that's a result of being on the receiving end of a Flash Flood from her ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry just last week.

Garble: And nobody was more deserving of that than she was. That's what happens when you stick too much of your nose in other people's business, even if she WAS the one that caused all of this….regardless, oh God it was awesoooooome! -shaking with excitement- That's a moment that we'll never forget! And to top it all off, Flash Sentry got back at Shining Armor after all the months of heartbreak, by beating him with the most extreme dive we've seen yet!

-Multiple fans assault Shining with not so pleasant things, which he ignores as he enters the ring, bags under his eyes-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcooome...SHINI- -Shining walks up and snatches the microphone out of Madden's hand, the crowd booing as he instructs Madden to leave the ring-

Ahuizotl: Who the hell is HE to act like he owns the place after the way he was beat last week?!

Garble: People like Shining never learn, especially considering that he's being supported by people like the Eternal Women's champion, as well as the general manager.

Ahuizotl: They'd all better watch their step...none of them have power like Filthy Rich does.

-Before Shining can speak, the crowd begins chanting "WE WANT FLASH!"-

Shining: I don't give a damn WHAT you pieces of crap want! I'm here, and you're all going to LISTEN TO ME! -boo- You DON'T want Flash Sentry out here, because if he shows his face, you won't even recognize him by the time I'm done with him! Do you notice something missing? Surely you do…without this certain something by my side, I am nothing...I have gotten no sleep for the past week, worrying about how hurt my darling sex-kitten, my Sunny honey bunny is. -boos- I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S HERE OR NOT! You WILL show her respect! -more boos- She means everything to me, and the fact that she couldn't be here tonight KILLS me. It's a good thing that my girlfriend is so fearless, so driven, and so focused on recovering from her cowardly attack. She told me to tell you all that she WILL be here next week, -boos- and she's not going to let this terrible tragedy detract her from training for her championship defense at Uprising. My girlfriend is the strongest woman I know, and I have to stay strong for her...no matter how difficult it is. There's another woman in my life that means the world to me, who is there for me, even if I'm overbearing and have my head in the clouds...what puts me in a difficult place, is that this woman is the one who wants to take my Sunset's championship, which is perfectly fine, competition is good, and I'm incredibly proud of her for stepping up, but what happened last week...was completely uncalled for, and it didn't need to happen. So right now, I'd like to ask my little sister Twilight to come to the ring. -the crowd cheers-

Garble: Well, this is a surprise.

*A hundred thousand stories, have filled my heeead…*

Ahuizotl: I don't know about you, partner, but I've NEVER seen these two have an interaction with each other. I know they're very close, but all I ever see is Twilight backstage with Lightning and Fluttershy, or Shining hanging around with Sunset.

Garble: Family don't always surround themselves with each other, but they come together when it matters. No matter how "tight" these two are, though, I don't see Shining just accepting the fact that his girlfriend isn't here tonight because his sister intervened in the main event last week.

-Twilight slaps hands with many fans before entering the ring, her brother handing her a microphone, the crowd launching into a "TWI-LIGHT" chant, which she smiles at in appreciation-

Shining: Thank you for coming out here, Twily. -he smiles-

Twilight: You're very welcome, BBBFF. -smiles back-

Shining: Since you're so smart, you probably know why I asked you to come out here.

Twilight: Well, yes, but you don't have to be intelligent to see that you're clearly torn about the fact that I...got involved in your match and, wound up...forcing Sunset into the Flash Flood.

Shining: -sighs and nods- As your big bro, you know I'm always real with you, so I've gotta say...I'm disappointed in you. -boos- You've always let me handle my business, and I appreciate that, but I can't believe you took the opportunity to put my girlfriend in that position, just so you could get the advantage of fighting her for the title while she's even just a LITTLE bit injured. You've always prided yourself around being a "fair" competitor, but what you did last week wasn't the least bit fair...in fact, it was sickening.

Twilight: Well, thanks for being "real" with me, bro. Let me be real with YOU. I AM a fair competitor, and I don't NEED shortcuts when it comes to ANYBODY, INCLUDING Sunset, because I KNOW I can beat her. -crowd cheers- While we're on the subject of shortcuts, your precious girlfriend has made a CAREER off of them! She's been handed title after title, and retained them via the most lowdown means IMAGINABLE. And I'm glad you're skipping past the part where sweet and innocent Sunset MULTIPLE TIMES during your match last week decided to interject herself into the fray, CONSTANTLY vying to screw Flash out of the victory. THAT is sickening, and I felt it only right that she be excommunicated from the equation.

Shining: I wasn't the only one that Flash hurt! He never appreciated the love and comfort that Sunset gave him! He was weak, and Sunset was just helping me finish him off, like we should've long ago. -major boos-

Twilight: If Flash is so "weak" like you say, how come he BEAT you last week?

Shining: Because you- DAMMIT! Sunset is the glue that holds me together, and with you assisting in her getting hurt, I couldn't focus on anything but wondering if she's okay!

Twilight: I was absolutely fine with staying backstage and watching my big brother compete in the most physical match of his life, but the moment Sunset decided the match so DESPERATELY needed her presence, I made it my duty to ensure that she would interfere no more.

Shining: I would've appreciated it if you were to do what you always do and keep OUT of it!

Twilight: Shining, I've done nothing but stay out of your affairs for many months now. I never agreed with the decisions you made, like turning on Flash, or Cadance, and I certainly didn't agree when brought Sunset home to mom and dad...in short, you've made many bonehead decisions since we joined the EWF, but I've always supported you, and I always will.

Shining: I love you, Twily…

Twilight: I love you, too. -the crowd d'awwwws- which is why I need to tell you this...your girlfriend deserved EVERYTHING that happened to her last week. -Shining's mouth twitches- In fact, she deserved MORE than what she got. MUCH more. SO much more.

Shining: If you knew Sunset like I knew her, you wouldn't say that…

Twilight: I'll leave that to you, because I wouldn't get to know Sunset if we were the last two people in the WORLD. She STOLE the Eternal Women's championship from me, and at Uprising, I'm taking it BACK! -many cheers- You tell her I hope she gets well real soon, at least in time for Uprising, where I play the part of everybody else on Lunacy, and finally put Ms. Understood in her PLACE.

Shining: I would be very proud of you if you were to beat Sunset, but could you PLEASE stop badmouthing her? It wouldn't be so bad if she were here to defend herself, but she isn't, and there's no way I'm going to speak for her.

Twilight: Okay. If that's what you want, I'll oblige. The talking is over. Next Sunday, it's all about ACTION.

-Filthy Rich appears on the titantron to a numerous amount of love-

Filthy: You are right on the ball, Twilight. Uprising will be the ultimate stage for action! As per usual, however, I'd like Lunacy to showcase quite a bit of action, as well. And while Sunset is at home recovering, I couldn't think of a more perfect chance to let brother and sister have a little...bonding time...in the ring, of course. So tonight's main event will feature Twilight Sparkle, teaming up with her brother, Shining Armor, to go up against Flash Sentry, and a female partner of his choosing, in a Mixed tag team match! -the crowd cheers- How does that sound?

Twilight: I very much like the sound of that, Mr. Rich! I would love to team up with my brother.

Shining: Yeah…-puts an arm around his sister, smiling at her- that would be fun, and it'd give me another chance to put Flash out of his MISERY, for what he did to my Sunny! -boos-

Filthy: It's settled then. Good luck to the both of you. -Mr. Rich's theme plays as Shining holds the ropes open for his sister before walking to the back with a hand around her shoulder-

Garble: And with that, another BIG match has been added to tonight's card. Who will Flash's partner be?

Ahuizotl: That should be interesting to see, but I'm actually FAR more intrigued about how these two siblings are going to work together tonight.

Garble: Yeah, it'll be something to keep your eye on. We know they love each other, but the comments Twilight made towards Shining's…"honey bunny" left him quite jarred, but he should be more than satisfied at getting yet another chance to get back at Flash Sentry for Sunset.

Ahuizotl: Before we get to our main event, we have our first match, which is about to begin….

*Sierra, Whiskey, Oscar, Romeo, Delta...SWORD* -the crowd rises to their feet as the most dangerous trio in the EWF is spotted in the crowd-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM contest...is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Coming down the aisleeee, representing The SWOOOOOORD...at a combined weight, of 314 POOOOUNDS..ROSELY REEEEIGNS, and BETH..DROOOOLLIIIINS!

Garble: This'll be the first time we've seen ANY member of The Sword wrestle on Monday Night Lunacy. It's also the first time they've wrestled in anything less than a 6 woman tag team match.

Ahuizotl: Don't think they won't have the numbers advantage, though, folks. The mentally disturbed Diane Ditzbrose will be lurking around ringside.

-The Sword make their way down the steps, as fans pat them on the backs and shoulders. Drollins somersaults over the apron, keeping himself grounded on one knee as Reigns and Ditzbrose climb over the barricade, Reigns being the slower of the two-

Garble: As we witnessed firsthand at Frontline, these three women THRIVE in chaos. Tonight should be no different, as Drollins and Reigns will have to combat the nearest and dearest friends of the woman they took out last week, Scootaloo.

-All three members of The Sword stand in the middle of the ring as they await their first ever opponents on Lunacy.

The sound of glass breaking attracts the trio's attention as they prepare themselves for their day of reckoning-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 267 POOOOUNDS...MAAAAUD, aaaand BERRRRRRRYYYYYYY..PUUUUUNCH!

Ahuizotl: No rolling in on Tom this week, Maud is nothing but serious, and we know Berry ALWAYS has her head in the game.

Garble: The Sword fights for injustice, but tonight, Maud and Berry are fighting for their friend Scootaloo!

Ahuizotl: The Sword left Scootaloo suffering with two bruised ribs. She won't be able to compete until the big 6 woman tag at Uprising, but she can count on her friends to exact some revenge here tonight!

Garble: Similar to The Sword, Berry and Maud have a raw, in-your-face style. This will be a very physical matchup, leave no mistake about it.

-Berry and Maud enter the ring. Diane walks up and points at them-

Ditzbrose: You're in The Sword's yard now, ladies! This is the last place ya wanna be!

Maud: The last place Scootaloo wanted to be was at home with bruised ribs, but you three so rudely defied her best wishes.

Ditzbrose: Don't you worry...she can always visit you at YOUR homes while you're nursing the injuries handed to you by the Hounds of Justi- -Ditzbrose is knocked to the mat with a right by Berry Punch, which causes the crowd to cheer heavily-

Ahuizotl: Oh! Speaking of in your face! -Drollins and Reigns run up and begin their brawl with Berry and Maud- It's on! All these combustible elements are beginning to stir!

-3 minutes later-

-After a lengthy brawl outside the ring, which roughs up Berry and Maud quite a bit, the referee gets control, as Reigns and Berry finally get up on the apron, allowing the match to start-

Garble: I thought for a second this match was going to be thrown out. I'm so glad I was wrong!

Match 1: The Sword (Beth Drollins & Rosely Reigns) w/ Diane Ditzbrose vs Berry Punch & Maud

-8 minutes later-

-Drollins springboards off the top rope, looking for her diving knee, which Berry scouts, grabbing onto Drollins' leg with both hands before sending her spiraling downward, her face crashing into the mat-

Garble: Berry counters with a Flapjack!

Ahuizotl: Now she just has to make it to the corner! She'll have a chance again if Maud gets in there!

-Berry begins crawling to her corner, leaping out at Maud's hand and making contact with it, causing the crowd to cheer loudly-

Garble: And here comes Maud!

-4 minutes later-

-After a flurry of hope by Maud, Drollins hoists her into the air, Reigns slapping her on the back as Drollins then runs and LAUNCHES Maud back first into the turnbuckle to the right of her team's as Reigns roars and extends her arms out-

Garble: Buckle Bomb! And in comes Reigns to do even more damage!

-Reigns launches herself at Maud as she stumbles into the middle of the ring after being smashed into the turnbuckles-

Ahuizotl: Spear! A hell of a Spear by Rosely Reigns…*1….2….3* and The Sword...continues to dominate!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRRRS...THEEE SWOOOOOORD!

Garble: It was a valiant effort, but that mini-match outside the ring before the actual match itself gave The Sword all the time they needed to brutalize Berry Punch and Maud, to the point where when the bell rang, their chances had decreased drastically.

Ahuizotl: It's that divide and conquer method of offense we've talked about. And like I said, even when they don't appear to have the numbers advantage, The Sword have nothing but the sort on their side.

Garble: It's what makes them so dangerous, and it's what spelled the downfall for Berry and Maud tonight.

-Berry continues to check on her partner as The Sword crowd around her on three sides-

Garble: Get Maud and yourself out of here, Berry! This isn't worth it!

-Berry looks around at her potential fate with hate in her eyes. She spits by the combat boots of Reigns before standing up-

Ahuizotl: You know damn well Berry isn't just going to scamper away. She will fight with every last breath in her body!

-Berry throws up a middle finger right in the smirking face of Beth Drollins before she begins throwing punches and elbows in all directions-

Garble: Just like this! -it's not long until she is kneed in the gut by Ditzbrose- But it could only last so long…

-Ditzbrose drives Berry's head into the mat with a Headlock Driver. She then turns Berry onto her back as they lift Maud up and Triple Team Powerbomb her, Maud's back coming into contact with Berry's chest rather than turnbuckles this time around-

Ahuizotl: Wherever The Sword goes, a mass of human flesh, a pile of bodies follow…

Garble: At Uprising, this could be a sign of things to come for Scootaloo and the Chick Combo champions…

-All three members of The Sword align their fists as one, Beth Drollins shouting "BELIEVE IN THE SWOOOORD" in her nasally voice-

*Commercial*

-We return from the break and are taken into the locker room of Lightning Dust, who is sitting on her couch with Fluttershy. They just finished watching The Sword's match. Lightning looks nonplussed, but Fluttershy looks shaky as she twiddles her thumbs-

Lightning: Pffft, big deal...so they know how to manhandle people when they're outnumbered. It's nothing we haven't seen before, right Flutters? Flutters? -she looks over, noticing she looks visibly shaken up- Hey, what's wrong?

Fluttershy: Th-they're unstoppable…

Lightning: Oh, come on! Every foundation crumbles sooner or later. We've got this! You, and me, and Scoots!

Fluttershy: Scootaloo's n-not here!

Lightning: She WILL be at Uprising. Trust me!

Fluttershy: We're sitting d-ducks until then, though! Th-they could bust through that door right now and take US out, too!

Lightning: They may take us out, but they WON'T keep us down! We're the Chick Combo champions, Fluttershy...we can do ANYTHING!

Fluttershy: They're probably watching us right now….*eep* I'm sc-scared!

Lightning: Don't do this to me, 'Shy! -she grabs hold of her shoulders- THEY think we're the Underdogs right now...THEY think we're WEAK...THEY don't think we'll survive round two...but we're stronger-I'm stronger, Scootaloo's stronger, YOU'RE stronger-hell, you're the strongest person I know!

Fluttershy: -finally looks at Lightning- R-really?

Lightning: Absolutely! You've done nothing but prove EVERY doubter wrong since you've gotten here...you're a CHAMPION. You can DO THIS, Fluttershy. WE can DO THIS! We know The Sword's tricks, we know they're gameplan, and at Uprising, we're going to put a STOP to them! I can't fight them alone, though...I know Scootaloo will be there...you're my PARTNER, 'Shy...and I NEED you. Will you fight the ultimate injustice with me?

Fluttershy: I...I won't leave my partner behind….-smiles and nods- I'll be with you until the end, Lightning Dust!

Lightning: Atta girl! -puts an arm around her- And if you're ever doubting yourself...listen to the fans...nobody believes in you more than them. With them by your side, you're NEVER fighting alone.

-Fluttershy nods with a big smile, feeling reassured about her upcoming match with The Sword-

*I'll tell you everything I know, any little thing I know…* -the crowd cheers at an alarming rate as we prepare for our next match of the evening-

Madden: The following conteeest, is a SEMIIII-FINAL MATCH, in the CRAAATER CHICK. CHAMPIONSHIIIIP...TOURNAMEEEENT...introducing first..from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOUNDS...DIIIIIAMOOOOND..TIIIARAAAAAA!

Ahuizotl: Usually when a competitor comes off the biggest loss of their career, they take a while to readjust...but that trope is no more, because what Diamond Tiara has done in the few weeks coming out of Frontline is truly extraordinary.

Garble: You're damn right! It all started with her heartfelt speech the night after, and a spectacular performance against Twilight Sparkle that same night.

Ahuizotl: Then there was last week, where she knocked off Fleur De Lis to get where she is today, and let's not forget the gutsy performance she had against Sunset Shimmer. When all's said and done, Diamond may have the most successful month of any superstar in the EWF thus far.

Garble: A loss here tonight would make that impossible. A win, however, sends her to the finals of the Crater Chick championship tournament at Uprising. Her opponent is irrelevant, because we know that with her new legion of supporters behind her, Diamond will rise to the occasion.

Ahuizotl: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. When you take a look at who exactly she is facing, you begin to realize this month may not be so kind to young Diamond Tiara.

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

-Diamond awaits her opponent with baited breath, the tone of creepy piano keys soon welcoming themselves into the arena-

*DEH!*

Garble: -as the crowd begins cheering- The mood just darkened...I've got chills…

-Typical Wythyst entrance blah blah blah-

Amay: We're here…-she blows out her lantern as the cheers heighten and many fans pull out their cell phones and initiate their flashlight feature, beginning to wave them around as Amay Wythyst appears on the stage-

Ahuizotl: Many consider this woman right here an easy favorite in the tournament, mainly because she has such a mysterious aura about her. There isn't much we know about Amay Wythyst, but Diamond is about to get acquainted with her first hand.

Garble: She has at least one advantage to her name tonight, and that is that Amay's disciples, Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper won't be at ringside.

Ahuizotl: They'll be apart of their own action later on tonight, as they take part in their Lunacy debut against Turf and Silver Spoon, who are looking to get redemption for Diamond after Amay cost her what would have been the biggest win of her life against Sunset Shimmer last week.

Garble: You know, usually Amay likes to get into the heads of her opponents via her words, rather than actions; but last week she opted a different route for Diamond. She didn't need to say ANYTHING to get under Diamond's skin.

Ahuizotl: There's no doubt Diamond didn't appreciate that too much, but examining the past won't do anything tonight. She has GOT to keep her head on straight, and focus on the challenge that awaits her...as it may stand, Amay Wythyst is the most intimidating figure we have on Lunacy.

Garble: Diamond has shown she has a cruel and vicious way about her, as well...take a look back at Frontline. I'm sure if she has to, she'll regress into the state that nearly destroyed Scootaloo.

-Amay takes a seat in her chair, rocking it back and forth. She blows out her lantern, which turns the lights back on. The crowd cheers in appreciation at the spectacle of an entrance as Amay cackles, tearing off her fedora and jacket before laying them on the chair. She treks up the steps and gets in the ring, staring at Diamond the entire time-

Garble: I have a feeling Amay is going to enjoy EVERY second of this…

Ahuizotl: Diamond's not backing down, to her credit, though. She wants the Crater Chick championship!

-Diamond and Amay step into the middle of the ring, the crowd split on who to cheer for-

Crowd: LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO WY-THYST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO WY-THYST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO WY-THYST!

Ahuizotl: It seems like Amay's movement, whatever it is, is growing more than we thought…

Garble: That won't mean a thing to Diamond! The entire crowd is being tuned out. NONE of this effects her!

Match 2: Crater Chick championship Semi-Final - Amay Wythyst vs Diamond Tiara

-10 minutes later-

-Diamond attempts to hit the Diamond Cutter, but Amay pushes her away as Diamond's back clashes with the mat. Amay then bounces off the ropes and jumps into the air, all her weight crashing down onto Diamond in the form of a Senton-

Garble: OH! Amay trying to damn near SQUASH Diamond!

-Amay goes for a cover, but gets only a count of 2-

Ahuizotl: Diamond's still in it, but you can see she's having trouble breathing…

-Diamond coughs and wheezes uncontrollably as Amay grins evilly, looking to dish out more punishment as the match continues-

-8 minutes later-

-Amay cranes Diamond's neck, preparing to hit her with her usual finisher (I will reveal the name of it when the storyline calls for it)-

Garble: Diamond put up a hell of a fight as usual, but it looks like Amay just etched her spot in the finals-

-All of a sudden, the lights turned out-

Ahuizotl: What the? The hell?!

Garble: Amay's already in the ring, so what is this?!

-The lights come back on, revealing Twist in Amay's own chair, rocking back and forth with an expressionless face. Amay releases Diamond in anger and rushes out of the ring-

Garble: Talk about mind games! Twist has Amay Wythyst FUMING!

-Amay approaches the chair as the lights go out again. When the arena is illuminated once again, Twist is gone from the chair. Amay looks on in shock-

Garble: This is some Twilight Zone shit right here…

-Amay begins cackling at the absence of her latest foe, but she is soon shut up as she turns around into a Diamond Cutter!-

Ahuizotl: Lying in wait...DIAMOND STRIKES!

Garble: DIAMOND CUTTER! I think this is it!

-Diamond quickly crawls to the ring as the referee begins his 10 count. The crowd counts along, some begrudgingly, until the number 10 is uttered as Diamond raises her hands in victory-

Ahuizotl: She did it! Diamond's going to the Finals!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEER...DIIIIAAAAMOOOOOND...TIIIIIIAAAAARAAAA!

Garble: The Queen of Mindgames, LITERALLY...just had her throne TAKEN from her, by an outsider!

Ahuizotl: That rocking chair seems to be very symbolic to Amay, so much so that she was about to take it back herself. But Amay Wythyst found out here tonight, that she's not the only body in town that knows how to mess with her foes.

Garble: I don't think it had the exact effect Twist was hoping for, as Amay began CACKLING...but it cost her the match. So in theory, if Twist wanted to get the attention of the woman that nearly ended her career, she just did so.

Ahuizotl: I'd tread very carefully if I were Twist...Amay isn't likely to forget this, and neither will her family. Back to the bigger picture, however; Diamond Tiara is going to Uprising!

-The referee raises Diamond's hand as we go to commercial with her ascending to the top rope and making the "I will be champion" gesture-

-We return from commercial with Silver Shill standing by for another interview-

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, is Rarity. -Rarity enters the frame, smiling with one hand placed ever so delicately on a hip- Rarity, up next, we will find out who will be joining Diamond Tiara in the finals of the Crater Chick championship Tournament at Uprising. -she nods- What are your thoughts on your match, and your opponent Midnight Strike?

Rarity: If you recall, me and Midnight have had one previous match in the past. Oddly enough, it was also to get a shot at the Crater Chick championship at the upcoming Pay Per View. I came out on top in that match, but Midnight showed not only me, but the entire EWF universe what she was truly made of. 3 months later, we've come full circle, and the same opportunity awaits us once more. Since then, Midnight has broken off on her own, in hopes of attaining heights in her career she had never been able to reach before. I, meanwhile, have also been relatively tame in my tenure here on Lunacy. As a woman who previously had spent her time designing DAZZLING outfits for my customers, I've done nothing of the sort in the EWF. I've dazzled nobody.

Silver: Well….at least you always look beautiful in the ring! -grins-

Rarity: -giggles- Why thank you, darling. And after my match, I'm going to FEEL beautiful as well, because tonight...EVERYTHING changes! I'm going to defeat Midnight Strike again, and at Uprising, I will defeat the equally beautiful Diamond Tiara, and in turn...acquire the gemstone I've come SO close to calling my own...the Crater. Chick. Championship. And with that, I will shine brighter than ANY diamond! -Rarity walks off with confidence in her strut as we head back to ringside-

*A guitar riff resembling the sound of a bee plays throughout the arena, the fans can easily guess who it is as they launch into a fit of cheers*

Madden: The following conteeest, is a SEMI-FINAL MATCH, in the CRAAATER. CHIIIICK. CHAAAMPIOOONSHIIIP..TOURNAMEEEEENT! Introducing FIRST...accompanied to the ring..by HOOONEYCOOOMB! From Cloudsdale! Weighing in at 143 POOOOUNDS...MIIIIIDNIIIIGHT STRIIIIKE!

-Midnight's new theme = "Axeman" by Jim Johnston-

Garble: When you look up and down the Lunacy roster, one of the superstars that most appears on the verge of a breakout period is this woman, Midnight Strike.

Ahuizotl: She hasn't lost a one-on-one match since going out on her own. She's been the wildcard in this tournament since the very beginning, and that gives her a distinct advantage.

Garble: What also gives her an advantage is the presence of her new...friend? Or I guess she wouldn't want to take it that far...whatever. Honeycomb is leading Midnight Strike down the right path, and though they lost at Frontline, they both look none the worse for wear.

Ahuizotl: This budding alliance of sorts could ultimately culminate in Midnight Strike capturing the Crater Chick championship. How would that affect their tag team?

Garble: I would assume if they wanted to, they could still compete for the Chick Combo titles. Even if they didn't, I doubt Honeycomb would care too much. She seems to absolutely LOVE being in Midnight's corner, cheering her on.

Ahuizotl: I guess we'll see if Honeycomb can cheer Midnight straight to the finals.

-Midnight walks to the ring with an all-purpose attitude as Honeycomb follows behind, chipper as can be-

*Everybody's starry eyed…* -more cheers-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS...RAAAAAAARITYYYYYY!

Garble: Rarity spoke the gospel truth just now in her interview. Despite having some all-time, classic matches that will be replayed in the EWF annals for all time, Rarity just hasn't been cutting the mustard so far in her career. She had a chance to make a splash against The Sword last month, but an injury plagued her of making it to Frontline.

Ahuizotl: And who is to say that injury won't return again tonight? If it does, Rarity may have to accept the fact that it just isn't her day to play in the bright sun. If she can win, though, a smooth sailing to Uprising will follow, where redemption...is just one victory away.

Garble: And by redemption, you are of course talking about what happened at EWF: Redemption in February. Rarity was moments away from winning the Crater Chick championship when Sunset's boyfriend, Shining Armor showed up and SAVED the title for her in perhaps the most shocking moment of the year thus far…

Ahuizotl: That was a dark moment in the career of Rarity, but she could rectify it all with a few more wins. Just a few more and she's GOLDEN...literally!

-Rarity slaps hands with many fans before kissing one lucky boy on the cheek-

Garble: If she's gonna start doing this every week, I'll have a boat-load of children I wish I was for just a split second by the end of the year.

Ahuizotl: Rarity certainly has her fair share of charm. It is one of the many reasons why she is so beloved here in the Asylum.

Garble: There's no way she'll be able to use her charm in this match. Midnight doesn't even like HUGS, so a kiss would be astroNOMICALLY worse!

Ahuizotl: There will be no love tied to this match, I assure you. Both of these women will leave everything on the line for a trip to Uprising.

Match 3: Crater Chick Tournament Semi-Final - Midnight Strike w/ Honeycomb vs Rarity

-16 minutes later-

-Rarity has Midnight up for the Sequin Special. Midnight breaks her arms free and wraps them around Rarity's legs, pulling her down to the mat and proceeding to place her arms against the mat by resting her legs on top of them in a heart-stopping counter-

Garble: LOOK AT THIS! *1…* LOOK AT THIS! *2...3! -the bell rings and Honeycomb begins screaming in excitement, many fans looking on with shocked expressions- MIDNIGHT GOT HER! MIDNIGHT GOT HER!

Ahuizotl: MIDNIGHT'S GOING TO UPRISING!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEEER...MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEE!

Garble: A sensational match, ends with a SENSATIONAL counter! Midnight Strike, surprising EVERYBODY! Wriggling her way out of the Sequin Special, and launching herself...into the FINALS..of the Crater Chick championship...by GOD tournament!

-Honeycomb rushes the ring, tackling Midnight to the mat with a hug. She tries to escape, but soon just accepts her fate, letting Honeycomb latch her arms around her waist-

Garble: Haha! I guess there's ONE hold Midnight can't escape...Honeycomb's hug!

-Rarity converses with the referee desperately, trying to get any sort of confirmation that she didn't just lose-

Rarity: Dammit! You're...you're POSITIVE it wasn't a 2 and a half?

Referee: No, it was 3. I'm sorry, Rarity….

Rarity: Dammit….

Ahuizotl: That's got to be a tough loss right there….

Garble: Rarity must be thinking, "when will I catch a break?" It's like we said during her entrance, it just might not be her time right now.

Ahuizotl: One day, though! One day Rarity will be in the spot we all expect her to be...it's only a matter of time.

Garble: And it'll be sooner rather than later, mark my words! This woman has all the days, she just got out-matched and out-skilled on this night.

-Honeycomb walks over and gives Rarity a hug, which she accepts with small tears in her eyes. Rarity gets to her feet and smiles at Honeycomb, walking over and shaking Midnight's hand before leaving the ring-

Ahuizotl: That's what I like to see! We could always use more of that these days….

-The crowd cheers heavily and applauds Midnight as Honeycomb can't stop acting all giddy-

Honeycomb: You did it, Middy! We're going to the FINALS!

Midnight: If I win the title, would you please stop calling me that?

Honeycomb: Awwww….fine, deal!

Midnight: Guess I'll have to win then, heh…

Honeycomb: You did AWESOME!

Midnight: Thanks. -they leave the ring under the warm adulation of the fans-

Crowd: MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT!

Ahuizotl: What a special moment...Uprising could be a very pivotal night in that young lady's career.

-Silver Shill prepares himself for what will be his most loaded interview yet, sitting in the room where he conducted The Sword's first interview-

Garble: And up next here on Monday Night Lunacy, our broadcast colleague will welcome FOUR, yes, FOUR guests for a very exclusive interview.

Ahuizotl: Rumble, Giz Hero, Flitter, and Cloudchaser. All in the same room, at the same time, discussing all of the recent events that have occurred in both their professional AND personal lives. This is something you do NOT want to miss!

*Commercial*

-We return with all four guests in their seat. The seating arrangements go as followed: Silver Shill, Giz Hero, Flitter, Cloudchaser, and Rumble-

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, I am sitting here with my guests, all four of which have been involved in their own internal struggles over the past month. This interview has been orchestrated by general manager Luna in order to garner more interest towards the Carnage championship match at Uprising between Rumble, and Giz Hero, for we will hear the side of the story for everyone involved. First off, I'd like to ask, Flitter, how are you feeling?

Rumble: Before she answers that, I'd like to say that this interview is completely pointless with HIM in attendance. -points at Giz- HE is the one that caused AAAAAAAAALL of this drama between me and my friends. This interview should EXCLUDE him, and instead focus on us three talking everything out and coming to the conclusion that the relationship we have is too precious to be wasting our time on the nonsense of a homewrecker like Giz Hero! -crosses his arms and sits back-

Flitter: Um EXCUSE ME? YOU'RE the one starting drama by interrupting me! All you ever do is talk, Rumble! Give somebody else a chance!

Cloudchaser: And me and Flitter have been talking since this whole situation started, and slowly but surely, with every action you take, and every time you open your mouth...YOU, Rumble, have been ruining the relationship me and Flitter have with you.

Rumble: ME?! How can you sit there and SAY THAT?! Before Giz came along we were on the best of terms!

Flitter: You're delusional if you think that! Before you won that little championship of yours we were on the same page, but then you began thinking only about yourself and all the ways you could keep that title nestled in your arms. You never ONCE thanked us for helping you win the damn thing in the first place! In your eyes, you're the only one in your little entourage that brought ANYTHING to the table, and anytime somebody did you a favor you were so lost in yourself that you never gave appreciation to those who were helping you along the way…

Rumble: B-but that's what friends do! They help each other!

Cloudchaser: Yeah, and the one they're helping is supposed to thank them in return...you never did that. In fact, the more we helped you, the more you pushed us away.

Rumble: It may have seemed like that, but I was just giving you girls a chance to show the EWF fans what you can do on your own. You're WAY too talented to be sitting in my corner all your careers!

Flitter: Stop trying to suck up to us. It's too late, Rumble. We were friends for years and then all of a sudden I become interested in a guy and you flip your lid.

Rumble: Because he was just trying to get closer to my championship! If he has you wrapped around his finger he could get you to turn against me!

Giz: Oh, cut that crap! Flitter approached ME first, and while I was thinking at first that it was a scheme to screw me out of my title opportunity, I soon realized I was in a very lucky position, and that on top of winning the Carnage championship, I could also get to know this girl...I'm very happy to say you didn't poison her mind at all. This past month has been such hell for me, but on the sidelines, I can count on Flitter to ease my mind from all the bad things.

Flitter: -blushes- Thank you, Giz….-she leans over to hug him-

Rumble: NO! NO! DON'T YOU HUG HIM! -she hugs him anyway- WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS TORMENT?!

Cloudchaser: Oh, would you just admit that you're jealous?!

Rumble: JEALOUS? Why would I be JEALOUS? I don't get JEALOUS!

Cloudchaser: You clearly do. Flitter is happy for once, and you just can't have that, can you? Or maybe you want her all to yourself…

Rumble: No! I already have my prize, and that's the Carnage championship...me and Flitter, me and you, we're just friends!

Cloudchaser: Than you're at the very least an incredibly controlling person. The same thing happened when I was dating your brother...Thunderlane broke up with me because you wouldn't keep your nose out of our business.

Rumble: I was just checking to see if my brother was being nice to you, as well as the other way around!

Cloudchaser: No, you're just jealous of everybody around you. Nobody would ever want you to be theirs because you were too obsessed with your own self.

Flitter: Rumble….I will only say this ONCE. You're a creep. Stay OUT of mine and Giz's relationship.

Rumble: But...but he's CORRUPTING you! Every second you spend with him will lead you down the path to your own demise!

Giz: Listen to yourself! The only person who is corrupting ANYTHING is YOU. You're corrupting the EWF as Carnage champion, and at Uprising, I will undo all the damage you've done. And then the girls and the ENTIRE EWF universe won't have to hear you run your mouth about how supreme you are.

-Rumble is about to launch a rebuttal when Thunderlane walks into the room-

Thunderlane: Sorry to pop in unannounced, but the champ's late for his 8 o'clock Yoga session.

Rumble: Oh, I completely forgot!

Flitter: Ugh, let's go, sis. He obviously sees this whole thing as a joke…-she smiles at Giz- Bye, Giz! Meet me after the show. -she and her sister look in disgust at Rumble as they walk out the door, Thunderlane looking behind him to get a peek at Cloudchaser's ass with a smirk-

Rumble: This is YOUR fault! -he points at Giz- You've ruined everything! -Silver escapes the room as Rumble and Thunderlane approach their target-

Giz: You did all this yourself, Rumble. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery at Uprising….

Rumble: Hmph. -he looks at his brother- Yoga can wait...my knuckles need some stretching first! -before Giz can react, he is cheap-shotted to the floor by Rumble, who then works together to punish Giz until he is sprawled onto the floor, unconscious. The brothers then walk out of the room as we head back to ringside-

Garble: Well, that interview didn't turn out the way we thought it would…

Ahuizotl: Not even ONE question was answered, but I guess we should've predicted that, what with all the hatred that was piled into one room.

Garble: Yeah. And that attack dealt out to Giz was definitely uncalled for. Rumble and his brother are going to have a lot to answer for at Uprising with all the people they've triggered.

*All my life I've been searching for something…* -the crowd cheers as we get set for our next match of the evening-

Madden: The following conteeest...is scheduled for ONE FAAAAALL! Introducing first, accompanieeed...by OVEEEEERDRIVE! Weighing in at 198 POOOOUNDS….VUUUUULTARIIIIAAAAN!

Ahuizotl: This will be Vultarian's second singles match in the EWF. His first was a loss against Shining Armor.

Garble: Now he looks focused, and we'll see if he is ready to soar to new heights here tonight.

*The sound of a school bell sends the crowd into a booing frenzy* "CLASS….IS IN SESSION!"

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Accompanied by Dwight Dawson, and Bill Nyeker! Weighing in at 212 POOOUNDS...XAAAAVIIIIER...KENDRIIIIICK!

Ahuizotl: Billy Nyeker and his students have got to be FUMING after they were embarrassed by Overdrive and Vultarian as they turned their attack around last week.

Garble: Looks like Mr. Nyeker has a response to that…

Nyeker: What you two gentlemen, if I can even REFER to you as such after you proved what GUTLESS parasites you truly are last week...are about to realize, is that my boys do not take kindly to being targeted like they were last week. At Uprising, they will BOTH put a stop to your neanderthalic ways. For tonight, however, Mr. Kendrick will give the entire class a presentation on the wonders...of the dissection...of the human body. -Nyeker smirks as he points to the ring, Kendrick running and sliding under the bottom rope-

Ahuizotl: A very haunting declaration by Mr. Nyeker, as Xavier Kendrick will be wrestling his first match on Lunacy under his new moniker.

Garble: Let's see what he can do on his own!

Match 4: Vultarian w/ Overdrive vs Xavier Kendrick w/ Dwight Dawson and Mr. Nyeker

-11 minutes later-

-Kendrick grabs Vultarian's neck, running at the turnbuckle and placing his feet on the top. He flips himself over but Vultarian latches onto the top rope as Kendrick falls flat, landing on his feet-

Garble: Great counter by Vultarian! Kendrick was going for that Sliced Bread, but he...well, he got out-smarted!

-Vultarian moves out of the way of the running Kendrick, whose shoulder then bashes into the ring post under the middle turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: Crash and burn! Take advantage!

-Vultarian grabs onto Kendrick's stomach and rolls him away from the ropes, sitting on top of his own posterior-

Garble: The shoulders are down! *1….2….3!* Vultarian got it!

-Vultarian escapes the ring as Dawson and Nyeker begin to enter the ring angrily. Overdrive comes over and lifts his partner into the air-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRRR...VUUUULTARIIIIAAAAN!

Garble: As smart as Nyeker claims Kendrick to be, Vultarian pretty much took him straight to school!

Ahuizotl: Seems like Kendrick got an F on his Biology experiment on human dissection...we'll see next Sunday if Nyeker can get his students to bounce back into shape!

-We go to commercial with Bill Nyeker yelling at a open-mouthed Kendrick-

-We return to commercial and are now moved to Diamond Tiara's locker room, where Diamond is still reeling after her victory earlier in the night. Turf and Silver Spoon enter the room and Diamond lights up even more-

Diamond: Girls! -she walks over and all three share a group hug, Turf looking the most flustered-

Turf: Uh, hey there. -smiles- We just came by to-

Silver: Congratulate you! That win tonight? SOOOOOOO fetch!

Turf: Yeah, we know you're gonna be the champion real soon!

Diamond: Awwww! Well, thanks girls! I'll be sure to make you and my new friends like Scootaloo pr-

Turf: Yeah that's wonderful! Uhhh SPOON? We're late for our match.

Silver: Oh, I guess we are….

Turf: Yeah so come on! -she yanks on her hand and begins dragging her out of the room-

Silver: B-bye, Diamond! OW! Not so hard!

-Diamond waves meekly with a raised eyebrow-

Garble: There's a little bit of that hidden tension we've referred to in the past…

Ahuizotl: And it happened as soon as Diamond referenced Scootaloo.

Garble: Well, we know how much Turf and Silver Spoon DESPISE Scootaloo. If The Sword didn't take her out last week, they may have been the ones to do the deed!

Ahuizotl: Speaking of Turf and Silver Spoon, their match is coming up right-

-Wythyst stuff Yaaaaaaay-

Amay: We're here….-the crowd cheers again as the lantern is blown out, as the stuff they do after occurs-

Ahuizotl: Now…

Garble: That's the second time the eerie intro of the Wythyst Family has interrupted us tonight, but who are we to complain to them?

Ahuizotl: We would be knocked out and dragged back to their commune in the swamp…

Garble: I don't know about you, but I don't want to be ALLIGATOR chow!

Ahuizotl: You and me both….-the lights go back on as Amay takes her seat in the rocking chair. Rowan and Harper make their way to the ring slowly- Well, Amay Wythyst will be looking on as her sistren make their in-ring debut here on Lunacy.

-"Fastest Girl Alive" by CFO$ sends The Family's opponents into battle-

Madden: Aaaaand...THEIR OPPONENTS! At a combined weight, of 280 POOOUNDS….TUUUURF! AAAAND SIIIILVEEER SPOOOON!

Garble: While these two may not be too fond of Scootaloo, they still love their friend Diamond. At least, they act like they do...you know how women are, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: I think it's genuine, but there may be some resentment from them, mostly Turf, now that Diamond has associated herself with people the two of them NEVER would.

Garble: Well, either way, they're thrusting themselves right into the fire in an attempt to honor their friend after the way Amay Wythyst cost her the biggest win of her career last week.

-Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring in a haughty way, clearly creeped out by the faraway look in Lucy Harper's eyes, and even more-so by the way Amay Wythyst is eyeing them from her rocking chair-

Garble: Oh God...I wouldn't blame them if they turned back right now!

Match 5: Turf & Silver Spoon vs The Wythyst Family w/ Amay Wythyst

-As soon as the bell rings, Lucy Harper begins the assault early by knocking Turf around with all kinds of punches. She rebounds off the ropes but gets stopped as Turf slaps her in the face-

Ahuizotl: What is she thinking?!

Garble: That's one of the LAST people you wanna slap!

-Turf struts around the ring looking proud of herself as she stops in front of Harper, who wasn't fazed by the slap at all-

Harper: Yeah yeah yeaaah! -she gives a vicious slap of her own to Turf, which stings her cheek- Yeah yeah yeah yeeeeeeah! -she runs off the ropes again but Turf plants a knee right into her stomach, causing her to front flip onto the mat-

-8 minutes later-

-Rowan has Silver Spoon up in the air. She waltzes over to her corner, allowing Harper to slap her on the shoulder as she launches her face first on the top turnbuckle. Harper runs off the ropes and nails the dazed Silver Spoon with a giant big boot. She goes for a cover but gets only 2-

Garble: Don't be surprised by the resolve of Silver Spoon! She's a former Chick Combo CHAMPION.

-8 more minutes later-

-A mini-scuffle breaks out in the ring. The illegal Turf runs at the illegal Harper in the corner. She is mowed over by the husky Ericka Rowan with a huge shoulder block. As the referee admonishes Turf, Lucy Harper lands a wicked jab into Silver Spoon's chin before performing a Discus Clothesline on her. She then leaves the ring, allowing Rowan to bounce off the ropes and crush her with a Big Splash. On the other side of the ring, Harper has both hands digging into Turf's skull, preventing her from breaking up the pin-

*1...2...3!*

Ahuizotl: The Wythyst Family...has knocked off the first ever Chick Combo champions in their Lunacy debut...talk. About. IMPRESSIVE!

Garble: They were given the fight of their life, though!

-Harper crawls back into the ring, joining her "sister" in staring at Amay Wythyst for approval. She stares back as she rocks in her chair for a while before standing up and entering the ring. Rowan shoves Silver Spoon out of the ring with her boot-

Ahuizotl: As Amay Wythyst makes her way to the ring, this is discomforting to me as an analyst...this woman has evil buried beneath her eyes.

-Amay enters the ring, slowly taking off her fedora and dropping it to the outside as she glances over with a smirk at Turf, who is being held up by Rowan and Harper. Amay grabs onto the top rope with both hands, bending herself downwards and looking at her prey-

Garble: It's...it's like an exorcist! This is the creepiest damn thing I've ever seen!

Ahuizotl: The unsettling and hypnotic Amay Wythyst, has her next victim in sight...

-Amay positions herself upwards once again, moving the hair from her face as she approaches Turf. She cranes her neck like everyone else she has come into contact with before planting a kiss on her forehead and driving it into the mat. She then looks down at the fallen Turf with a sadistic smile as she instructs her family to drag her into the middle of the ring, which they of course do. Amay grabs a microphone and begins pacing around the ring, grabbing the attention of everyone immediately-

Amay: The Devil's...FAVORITE demon...is no monster, man. She is, an illusion! -she leans down- She's a...FAIRYTALE. -she laughs- The demon, is a lie! But me? I am much, MUCH different, man...I, am the woman...of a thousand truths. I, am AMAY WYTHYST! -she holds an arm out- The eater...of WORLDS. -she laughs some more as her eyes roll back in her head and the fans cheer at her proclamation, before leaning on one knee, looking at the face of Turf- And I...am...FOREVER. Twiiiiiiist~...-she whispers- FOLLOW...THE BUZZARDS. -she lays the mic down and outstretches back arms again-

*DEH!*

-The screen goes black before the back of who can only be Twist appears on the titantron. Amay is caught off guard as she gets to her feet, but she turns her head slightly, in trance of the appearance of her foe-

Twist: When you pull, the wings off of buzzards for fun...they are impossible to follow, Amay...I don't condemn, your intentions...but I do see through your HAZE, of cryptic words. You're here to maim, disfigure, and MUTILATE...EVERYONE...who crosses your path. -she chuckles now- Ever since you attempted to do all of those same things to me, I've discovered a new...sick and disturbing...APPRECIATION, of sorts, for the fine art of wreaking havoc on other individuals. So I guess, you could say...we're not so different…-she finally turns towards the camera- at ALL. I first indulged myself in my new obsession last week, but that was such a small dose...and with so much destruction and carnage waiting to be dealt out, I find myself...craving MORE. YOU, Amay...are as a chaotic an enigma the EWF has to offer, but yet, I feel as if...you've been ignoring me these past few weeks. You keep mentioning my name, as if you're trying to get my attention, but you've had it...ALL along, Amay. Everyone else you've set your sights on has been a one-time occurrence. They never try to get back at you, and it's likely because they're SCARED...they're INTIMIDATED. Well as I said last week, I'm FINISHED...being a door-mat for everybody to walk all over. You can't run from me...try as you might, I will never be the same after what you have done to me. I have become a MONSTER, courtesy of you and your family's disarray. You think you can use me as an example as to why you should be feared? Well sooner or later, Amay, every powerful force...comes face-to-face, with the one whose toes they stepped on first! Whether you thought that Crater Chick championship Tournament you were apart of was a way to further spread your message by capturing gold, or a way to further avoid me, is irrelevant. None of it matters because guess what, Amay? I halted your movement! Because of me, you won't GET to sink your teeth into some precious metal! You keep your composure pretty well but I know that's eating you ALIVE inside the pit of your stomach! There's only one way you can put an end to the only being that's combatted you so far, Amay, and that's to FINISH the job...at Uprising! You need to EXTERMINATE ME!

Amay: -who has been laughing this whole while- I ACCEPT! I ACCEPT!

Twist: -chuckles once- I knew you would….you won't be laughing at your judgement day, I assure you. I don't want to make you suffer to spread my own message, no, no...all the torment I put you through, will be for my OWN...personal...ENJOYMENT. -the crowd cheers- At Uprising! The entire world will come CRASHING DOWN, upon the EATER….of WORLDS. -Twist looks on as Amay falls to her stomach, laughing uncontrollably-

Amay: -while laughing- I WILL PUT AN END TO YOU! I WILL BECOME IMMORTAAAAAAAAALLLLLL! -more laughter escapes Amay's mouth as Twist exits the titantron with a smirk, gray smoke covering up the giant screen in an instant. We take another commercial break as Amay is unable to pull herself together. Harper and Rowan even join her, sitting on the mat and chuckling along with their leader-

-Back from commercial, we join Bulk Biceps and Suri Poloman for their business lunch at one of the most expensive restaurants -

Bulk: -astonished- You mean...I can order ANYTHING I want?!

Suri: Of course, big guy! It's all on me. I can tell you've never really treated yourself to something like this, have you?

Bulk: -shakes his head- All I usually eat is what the cooks at the arena prepare.

Suri: Rumble never takes you out for lunch?

Bulk: Nooo, can't say he ever has…

Suri: That's a shame...I always take my clients out for lunch the day of their show.

Bulk: I'm not your client yet, though.

Suri: That's why I've organized this lunch, so we can discuss where you stand. I just want you to know, I'm not doing this to persuade you, Bulk. You're your own man, you can make your own decisions.

Bulk: I still need time to think.

Suri: -nods- Of course. You only have one more week after this to make your decision, but I would never pressure you when you're not quite sure of where your loyalty lies by the end of the month. You should know that I respect you, for the talent you possess, and for taking all the time you are given to make a decision. It's comforting to see someone that doesn't rush into things without thinking them through.

Bulk: Well, this is my career I'm thinking about here. I HAVE to make the best choice that will benefit me in the future.

Suri: -nods- And in the end, whether you sign with me or not, I still think you are WORTH this meal, Bulk.

Bulk: Really?

Suri: Yes. An athlete of your caliber should get to gorge out as much as he desires. This restaurant is where the most important people in Equestria eat, my friend. And to me...you're the most important person of all.

Bulk: Gee...thank you, Siri.

Suri: -smiles- No need to thank me. I'm just speaking the truth, m'kay? Have you talked to Rumble lately?

Bulk: Not since the day you approached me, to be honest. He always has a lot of stuff I have to do for him, though. Like right after this lunch, I need to go pick up his dry cleaning.

Suri: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! -she bangs her fists on the table, many sophisticated people turning to look at her from around the establishment. She blushes and grins embarrassingly- hehe...sorry, m'kay? -she turns back to Bulk- Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds, Bulk?

Bulk: Well, I don't mind it. I've been doing it for a while now, and it gives me something to do.

Suri: Does he pay you for doing this?

Bulk: Well, no….he already has to pay to get his clothes washed and dried.

Suri: Figures...why doesn't he get his brother to do it? You know, the guy he REPLACED you with?

Bulk: I….wouldn't say REPLACED really….-looks down at the table-

Suri: Bulk, you need to hear this from me, because no one else is going to tell you...you're too good for picking up dry cleaning. People should be picking up YOUR dry cleaning!

Bulk: That...does sound pretty cool….

Suri: A man of your size, your strength, being used as nothing more than an ERRAND BOY? Unacceptable! Your job isn't to be lifting up totes of clothes...your job is to lift men up into the air and SLAM them into the mat!

Bulk: I'd love to be doing that, but I can never get booked in a match these days…-frowns-

Suri: -sighs- Bulk….I wasn't going to tell you this until later, but earlier today, I went into general manager Luna's office and convinced her to give you a match next week.

Bulk: R-really?! You did that for ME?

Suri: -smiles- Sure did! A man with so much potential as yourself should NOT be sitting out on the sidelines for all eternity. The world needs to bear witness to the FUTURE...and the FUTURE, is BULK. BICEPS.

Bulk: -can't stop grinning- Who am I facing? Who is it?!

Suri: Oh! It's Rumble. -she smiles as the waiter approaches the table, Bulk's eyes bulging and his face drooping at the news- Yes, we are ready to order. Bulk, what would you li-

Bulk: -not looking at anything except the window next to him- I….need to use the bathroom! -he rushes off towards the restroom, leaving Suri perplexed as the scene fades out-

*A hundred thousand stories...have filled my heeead~* -the crowd begins cheering in preparation for tonight's main event-

Madden: The following MIXED, tag team conteeest...is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing first, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 122 POOOUNDS...TWIIIILIIIIGHT..SPAAAAARKLEEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: As we hear the cheers and admiration for this young woman, we have to wonder where her head is at. She's teaming with her brother tonight, but her brother just so happens to be dating-

Garble: Not even DATING, 'Zotl. Sunset and Shining literally hump each other every time we see them!

Ahuizotl: Nonetheless, her brother is...bedding the woman she is facing for the Eternal Women's championship at Uprising. She can't afford to take chances in these next few weeks. Twilight has been in some important contests in her EWF career, but this one could be the biggest of all.

Garble: I would say it IS indeed the biggest. Sunset hasn't even been champion for two months, yet she's got this mindset that nobody will ever be able to beat her for it.

Ahuizotl: Sunset also has stated that she should have been the champion all along. Twilight is the exact opposite of Sunset. She fights for the people, not herself.

Garble: THAT'S why it's the biggest match for her. She finally has the opportunity to shut this woman up, and reclaim the title she lost due to politics, and nothing more. She has to get past this tag team match first, though, and whatever partner Flash Sentry found.

-Twilight stops at the stage, slapping a few of her adoring fans' hands, before looking back-

*The sky turns to a different shade of blueee~* -unlike her sister, Shining Armor will receive no love from this crowd-

Madden: Aaaaand HER PARTNER! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 244 POOOUNDS...SHIIIINIIIING..AAAARMOOOOOR!

Garble: And of course, behind every powerful woman, there is a lowlife dude who only gets any attention because he travels behind her like a lost puppy. That's the perfect way to describe Shining Armor.

Ahuizotl: He's been living off of the success of others since he got here, and that INCLUDES his sister Twilight. Just being in the same family as her gives him a reason to brag.

Garble: They really seem to love each other. We saw a side of Shining I haven't ever seen before tonight...a brotherly side.

Ahuizotl: He also just couldn't help but raise his voice at his beloved sister when she told him what she REALLY thinks about his girlfriend.

Garble: Well, a dude's gotta back up his girl.

Ahuizotl: He's also got to protect his sister, but during his whole time being here in the EWF, I've seen absolutely NO sign of Shining Armor doing ANY such thing. After all the crap Twilight has been put through, WHERE has Shining Armor been?!

Garble: I agree wholeheartedly, I won't make any excuses for this jackass. We know EXACTLY where he was, though. Breaking his best friends' heart, and gaining power when the cameras weren't focused on him. I think I speak for everyone when I say I wouldn't mind seeing this guy get his shit kicked in EVERY SINGLE WEEK.

-Shining smiles at his sister as he makes his way down the stage. He gives her a high five before giving her a piggyback ride into the ring-

Shining: Just like old times, eh Twi?

Twilight: Sure is! -smiles- Unlike the times when we were growing and would wrestle each other in a playful manner, tonight, we're fighting alongSIDE each other.

Shining: A lot has changed, but one thing that will never go away...is my love for you.

-The two siblings share a hug, many members of the crowd awww'ing in response-

Garble: Are those...are those TEARS in the eyes of Shining?

Ahuizotl: They sure do look like it…

Garble: Wow...even the biggest d-bags still have the capability of being total saps. I love it. Let's see how long it lasts, though.

-The touching moment is ended abruptly as the gritty guitar intro to Flash Sentry's theme song plays, changing the crowd's mood from sentimental to blood-thirsty.

Flash Sentry walks through the curtain, wearing the same street clothes he wore for his match with Shining Armor last week, jeans and a white wifebeater. He looks around the arena and paces across the stage, the cheers from the crowd pumping him up. His usual blue, fauxhawk inspired hair has now been altered to be spiked all across his head-

Garble: Looks who's dressed for a FIGHT, just like last week!

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOOUNDS...FLAAAAAAAASH..SEEEEEEENTRRRRRYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Though this isn't a street fight, with two bitter rivals like Flash and Shining involved, it's ALWAYS a FIGHT.

Garble: Speaking of that street fight, it was one of the most brutal, gruesome and hard-fought battles we've ever seen here in the EWF. Flash narrowly escaped with the win after repeated interferences from Sunset Shimmer.

Ahuizotl: It looked like all hope was lost for Flash. He had NO chance! It was practically a Handicap match! But then, in the most appropriate of times, Twilight appeared, and Flash was able to neutralize Sunset in the form of a Flash Flood, after which, victory was achieved.

Garble: It is a moment nobody will ever forget. Time stood STILL when Flash delivered his signature move to Sunset Shimmer.

Ahuizotl: Nobody will forget it, including Shining Armor. Flash may be confident after his victory last week, but Shining will be damned if he lets him get away with hurting his woman unscathed.

Garble: This will be one of the most interesting contests we've ever seen...for many reasons. Including the reveal of Flash's tag team partner, which I believe he is about to tell us.

-Flash pulls out a microphone that was lodged in his belt. Before he can speak, he is drowned out by chants of "FLASH"-

Flash: Hahaaaaaaaaa….just when I thought this whole thing between you and me was over, Shiny my boy, I hear from a little birdy that I've been bestowed the...the HONOR, of kicking your ass ONE MORE TIIIIME! -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!

Flash: In due time my good people, in due time...but even though I've got no problem with Twilight, I'm not about to be involved in another 2-on-1 affair like last week….so I had to go out and find myself a partner. Only problem is, after what YOU DID TO ME SHINING...I can't trust anybody. I have no friends, nobody to watch my back...then I realized...I don't need a friend. I just need to find a PARTNER. I don't want just any regular tag team partner, though...because if anybody out there's been paying attention to me lately...they'll know...they'll know that I am FAR from NORMAL. So I had to find a partner that fit my style. Yeeeeaaaah...I needed a partner that thinks like I do. Somebody that's a little bit out there, a little bit deraaaaangeeeeeed-psychotic even! Most of all I needed somebody that was out to PROVE something, just like me...I found someone...exactly like that. -cheers- I like 'em a lot. Just like me, they don't trust ANYBODY! They sleep with one eye open every single night, they think a little differently than everyone else...they LOOK a little different than everyone else. Above all else though, my partner, just like me, has suffered through a recent event that changed her psyche a little bit. She thinks a little differently nowadays, but that's no big deal, because different is always a welcome change from the norm. Together, we are going to be the most UNSTABLE tandem the EWF has ever SEEN! It is my esteemed pleasure to present to you all, MY partner….-Flash flips the mic onto the ramp, and gestures a hand to the stage. After a pause, the roar of a demon sends the crowd into a frenzy, and gives Flash an all-knowing smirk-

Garble: Oh dear God...what a choice this is!

Ahuizotl: Flash Sentry….and TWIST. What a TEAM!

-Twist rises up from the floor, standing up from her stance on one knee. She gives Flash a nod of approval as the crowd shows their own approval of this team-

Garble: I don't think Flash could've picked a better partner even if he TRIED. This is EXCELLENT. After the huge impact Twist made last week in her first REAL victory, it only made sense to cash in now!

Ahuizotl: And everything Flash said is true. These are two troubled souls, both fighting side-by-side, about to unleash their own inner demons on their opponents.

-The lights flash as Twist, well, twists to the drop of her entrance music. She kneels down next to a barricade of fans all wishing her good luck by touching her shoulder. Flash enters the ring as Twist crawls up the steel steps, Twilight and Shining strategizing more than ever after this turn of events. The lights dim again as Twist stretches back, bringing her arms out to her sides. She then crawls off the turnbuckle takes a knee in the middle of the ring, looking up to the ceiling as her music stops and the lights turn back on completely-

Ahuizotl: Wow...this is something amazing right here. Twist's transformation over the past few weeks is one of the most intriguing things that has ever occurred on Lunacy!

Garble: She says the demon will RISE at Uprising, but we'll see if she ARRIVES after this tag team match tonight.

Main Event: Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle vs Flash Sentry and Twist

-The match starts off with Flash and Shining. As Flash approaches, Shining runs over to his corner, tagging in Twilight before exiting the ring and putting his hands up. The crowd boos furiously as Flash grits his teeth-

Ahuizotl: Oh! What a gigantic coward! After the war they had last week, Shining Armor wants NO part of Flash Sentry.

Garble: He fully knows now what his former best friend is capable of. I don't blame him, but I'm extremely disappointed. I want to see him get his ass kicked once again!

Crowd: YOU'RE A PU-SSY! *CLAPCLAPCLAP CLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A PU-SSY! *CLAPCLAPCLAP CLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A PU-SSY! *CLAPCLAPCLAP CLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: And the Lunatics in attendance are letting him hear it!

-Shining flips the fans off, much to the chagrin of his sister as Flash tags in Twist. Twilight isn't too sure of how to go about wrestling Twist, as she uses her unorthodox style of shifting around the ring to catch her off guard-

Garble: At least I get to see these two put on what is sure to be one hell of an exhibition!

-19 minutes later-

-After silencing Twist with her signature, the Spell Check, Twilight begins to crawl over to her brother, who is reaching his hand out in preparation of a tag-

Ahuizotl: Shining Armor has done his best to avoid Flash throughout this match, but it seems like he wants to go at it with his rival once more!

Garble: Yes! Get him in here! Let's get it OOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-Twilight lunges at her brother's hands, only to be denied as he jumps off the apron at the last second-

Garble: Oh that son of a….-the crowd brings nuclear heat upon Shining- THAT SON OF A BITCH! He's going to leave his sister high and dry!

-Twilight looks out at her brother, crestfallen, as she weakly reaches out her hand towards him. Shining gives a pretend frown as he does the same, nearly touching Twilight's fingers before bringing his hand back and smirking-

Twilight: Shining! Pleeeeeeaseeeeee! -her voice breaks as she is about to cry-

Ahuizotl: I...I can't even speak...I am truly DISGUSTED by the actions of Shining Armor….

Garble: You were right, 'Zotl….it was too good to be true. This motherfucker will even turn on his own SISTER! His own blood!

Ahuizotl: And judging by their reaction, these fans want to see HIS blood, and for good reason!

-Shining runs up the ramp as Flash jumps off the apron as approaches him. Flash does not run after, though, he just looks on at his foe with even more contempt and hatred than before-

Garble: Go get him, Flash! PLEASE! Rip him limb from limb!

Crowd: FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

-Shining turns around, looking down at the ring as his sister is still hoping this is all a dream, and that she wakes up, her brother will be there, waiting for her to tag him in. But this isn't a dream, and Shining's not there. ;( Twilight looks back at her brother as tears fill her eyes more and more every second-

Shining: Come on, Twily! You can do it!

Garble: Now the bastard's MOCKING her?! THAT'S IT! -Garble puts his headset down and begins rolling up his sleeves, but Ahuizotl begins tugging at his arm-

Ahuizotl: Come on, partner, please! You don't have to do this!

-Garble pulls his arm away-

Garble: Yes I do! I love my sister more than anything, and I'm not going to let some punk do something to hurt his! -the crowd cheers as Garble grabs a steel chair and begins making his way up the ramp. Shining eggs him on, but runs to the backstage area as draws near. Garble is frustrated as he treks back to the announce table, Twilight still wishing her brother were at ringside with her-

Ahuizotl: I'm sorry, my friend….

Garble: -putting his headset back on- I swear to God, I'll kill him the next time I see him!

Ahuizotl: Calm down, calm down. He's gone now.

Garble: What the hell happens with the match now?

Ahuizotl: I think even Twist, in her new mental state, doesn't want to capitalize on a broken Twilight. That would not be taken lightly in the good graces of the Lunacy fans.

-Flash enters the ring, approaching Twilight with Twist-

Referee: Flash, you need to get out of the ring!

Flash: I know you referees don't have the best vision plan, but I'm sure even YOU can see that she can't compete like this!

Referee: I'm sorry, but rules are rules. You'll have to leave, or else I'll have to count you ou-

Flash: So count me out, then! I don't give a damn! -Flash and Twist help Twilight to her feet, as the referee begins counting to 5. The crowd finally has a good deed to cheer for as Flash and Twist lead Twilight out of the ring-

Referee: 2….3….4…..5! -the referee calls for the match to end as the bell rings. Flash and Twist never look back, the victory not important to them at this point-

Ahuizotl: -smiles- Look at that, man. Doesn't that make you happy?

Garble: Heh, yeah it does! There's still no excuse for Shining Armor, but Flash Sentry and Twist, who have both been deemed, well, quite nuts in the past, just showed they are better human beings than Shining Armor could ever HOPE to be!

Ahuizotl: You're exactly right there. Once again, I feel Shining Armor just put his foot in his mouth, but with his girlfriend back next week, he just might get away with what he did tonight.

Garble: He won't, I guarantee you that. Whether it's me, or someone else who adores their family and would do ANYTHING for them, Shining Armor's SCREWED next week either way….

Ahuizotl: Well, at the end of the day, it was a victory for Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor, but at what cost? It appears Shining Armor has severed another relationship, but at least people were there to pick Twilight back up. How will she cope with all this trauma that has just been dealt to her? We will find out next week.

Garble: Thank you all for tuning in...goodbye!

-The show ends with the fans applauding Twist and Flash's noble deed, as they exit the arena. Elsewhere, 3MB's van halts outside a house that appears to be packed with party-goers. Inside, our narrator braces himself for another wild adventure with Adagio, Aria, and Sonata-

Narrator: -in his head- I've got a bad feeling about this….

Match Results:  
>Beth Drollins &amp; Rosely Reigns defeated Berry Punch &amp; Maud by Pinfall (12:28)<br>Diamond Tiara defeated Amay Wythyst by Count-out (19:14)  
>Midnight Strike defeated Rarity by Pinfall (16:38)<br>Vultarian defeated Xavier Kendrick (11:19)  
>Lucy Harper &amp; Ericka Rowan vs Turf &amp; Silver Spoon (16:56)<br>Twilight Sparkle & Shining Armor defeated Twist & Flash Sentry (21:35)

Matches for Uprising (Complete):  
>Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's championship<br>Giz Hero vs Rumble - Carnage championship  
>Diamond Tiara vs Midnight Strike - Crater Chick championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo  
>Dwight Dawson &amp; Xavier Kendrick vs Vultarian &amp; Overdrive<br>Amay Wythyst vs Twist


	143. Sublime - 5-11-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome everyone to Friday Night Sublime, we're starting to draw closer to Frontline but there's still a lot of the ride left to go.<br>Discord: And this ride isn't slowing down anytime soon. Tonight the qualifying tournament for the number one contender's battle royal at Uprising continues. Also tonight's main event will feature Commander Hurricane taking on the World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash in a non-title battle.  
>Dr. Whooves: That's right, and the first of tonight's tournament matches is going to start us off right away: Amira versus Cheerilee.<br>*Redacted Theme*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 143 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Cheerilee!<br>Discord: Cheerilee was the one that Amira faced and defeated in her debut match a few months back, the two have had little contact since then but it looks like a re-match has finally arrived.  
>Dr. Whooves: We'll see if Cheerilee learned anything from her previous loss.<br>*Arabian Music plays*  
>Haakim: التخلي عن كل من الهتافات الخاصة بك لمقاتل التالي من هذه البطولة، وسيتم قريبا الجديد المنافس رقم واحد، أميرة!(Give up all of your cheers for the next combatant of this tournament, and soon to be new number one contender,Amira!)<br>: And here comes Sublime's most exotic star. Amira prides herself on being royal blood, a true-born Arabian Princess.  
>Discord: She also has two older sisters, which explains why she's here and not ruling a country. She's not getting that throne anytime soon.<br>: I'm sure she plans to create her own throne here in the EWF, given enough time.  
>Match 1: Uprising WF Championship #1 Contender Battle Royal Qualifying Match: Cheerilee vs. Amira<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Amira goes for a spinning kick, but Cheerilee dodges and pulls her into a grapple. Amira gets the upper hand and is about to hit a Dust Devil when Cheerilee counters with Extra Credit-<br>Dr. Whooves: You can tell that Cheerilee has been preparing for this, her performance so far is much greater than in her first outing against Amira.  
>Discord: It's definitely an impressive improvement from the Cheerilee we saw before she got injured, but we'll see if she can last the long run.<br>-Cheerilee sets Amira up on the ropes and hits an In-Ring-Suspension-  
>Dr. Whooves: There might not be a long run, this could be it!<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: Amira kicks out just in the nick of time. That could of been embarrassing.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Cheerilee sets up for another Extra Credit but Amira counters and hits a Dust-Devil-<br>*1...2..-kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: That was close, but it wasn't enough to put Cheerilee away.<br>-Amira stands Cheerilee up and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckle, charging in for a running attack only to be stopped by a hard kick from Cheerilee. Cheerilee then Irish Whips her outside of the ring-  
>Discord: The momentum just keeps shifting back and forth between these two.<br>-Cheerilee exits the ring to deal further damage to Amira, but turns around as Haakim starts shouting rapid Arabic at her while making wild hand gestures, the distraction lasts long enough for Amira to blindside Cheerilee and toss her into the steel steps-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh God! Amira practically threw Cheerilee into that steel. That could be a match-ender right there.<br>-Amira rolls Cheerilee back into the ring and drags her to the center before locking in the Camel Clutch-  
>Discord: And there's the Camel Clutch, it's all over but the crying now.<br>-Cheerilee manages to resist for about twenty seconds before tapping out-  
>Haakim: هنا هو الفائز، والانتقال إلى المعركة الملكية الكبرى، أميرة!(Here is your winner, moving on to the grand royal battle, Amira!)<br>Dr. Whooves: That was an intense match folks. It looks like Amira is moving on to the Battle Royal at Uprising for another shot at becoming the new number one contender.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Marigold backstage alongside Rainbow Dash-  
>Marigold: I'm here with the World Fighter's Champion,Rainbow Dash. Dash, can you give us any thoughts on your title defense at Uprising? Does it bother you having to face off against one of your best friends?<br>Rainbow Dash: Not at all. Both Applejack and I know how the game works, there won't be any hard feelings no matter who wins. Besides, Applejack is a tough cookie and I think fighting her will make for a good challenge. It's also nice to fight someone who you know isn't going to knock you upside the head with the ring bell once the match ends.  
>Marigold: And what do you think about your main event battle against Commander Hurricane later tonight?<br>Rainbow Dash: I'm confident. Commander Hurricane is tough and devious, but I've fought her before and I know what I'm up against. She might have Private Panzer under her thumb right now but I know I'm not the only one wondering just how long that'll last. If you look past the minions, Hurricane isn't as invincible as she seems.  
>Marigold: Thank you for your time.<br>Dr. Whooves: No fears currently in the eyes of the World Fighter's Champion.  
>Discord: She better not underestimate the danger of Commander Hurricane or she might come to regret it.<br>*Ambulance sirens fill the arena*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Lonevyille, weighing 151 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, Nurse Redheart!<br>: It's been awhile since we've seen Nurse Redheart as well. I'm sure just the same as Cheerilee she's looking to finally make a name for herself. We'll see if she has better luck.  
>Discord: She's going up against Daring Do, so she'll need some monstrous luck.<br>*Never Back Down!*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds and standing five foot six inches tall. Daring Do!<br>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do hasn't competed since she lost her International Title to Octavia at Frontline two weeks ago. She has to be itching to get a shot at taking down Octavia.  
>Discord: Uprising isn't here yet though. For now she'll have to focus her frustration into beating Nurse Redheart.<br>Match 2: Nurse Redheart vs. Daring Do  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do goes for a Sapphire Shock but Nurse Redheart counters and tries to hit a Flatline but Daring counters that and Irish Whips Nurse Redheart. Nurse Redheart rebounds off the ropes and knocks Daring down with a dropkick-  
>Dr. Whooves: Daring has some strong offense, but Nurse Redheart won't go down easy this time.<br>-Nurse Redheart picks Daring Do up and hits a Bypass-  
>*1...2.-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: Barely a two count. Daring Do is showing why she was International Champion for over 3 months.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Nurse Redheart Irish Whips Daring into the turnbuckle and charges at her, hitting a running elbow into Daring Do's midsection-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ouch. That had to knock the wind out of Daring.<br>-Nurse Redheart sets Daring on top of the turnbuckle and climbs up with her-  
>Discord: Going high risk now.<br>-Before Nurse Redheart can pull off whatever she was planning Daring stuns her with a hard punch and kicks her down to the mat before taking off and hitting a Daring Dive-  
>Dr. Whooves: Daring Dive! This could be it!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Daring Do!<br>Dr. Whooves: An impressive victory by Daring Do. This will definitely give her some needed momentum for her title match against Octavia.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns backstage where Commander Hurricane is plotting with the rest of her usual entourage-  
>Hurricane: You've done fairly decent so far, Panzer. Keep it up and perhaps your career will actually get somewhere.<br>*Panzer just sighs and shakes her head*  
>Squire: Do you have a plan for dealing with Rainbow Dash?<br>Hurricane: I don't need any special plans for dealing with her. It's just like any other battle, and I can call in reinforcement if necessary. I relish this chance to take on the World Fighter's Champion, defeating her will only solidify my claim once I become Number One Contender at Uprising.  
>Panzer: If that happens.<br>Hurricane: It will, because you're going to be in the Battle Royal to assist me. I checked with Celestia, next week you'll be fighting Spitfire for a spot in the match. Try to not make me look like a fool out there.  
>Discord: Commander Hurricane seems confident, personally I just can't wait for the main event.<br>Dr. Whooves: Neither have I. Commander Hurricane and Rainbow Dash have only gone one-on-one once before, and that match was spectacular. It could be even better now that both women have had plenty of time to hone their in-ring abilities.  
>*Dentist drill sounds*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Discord: Here's one of the most dangerous women in this number one contender's tournament. Colgate is a fierce and intimidating in-ring competitor.<br>Dr. Whooves: She's also been one of Sublime's most prolific stars. She's already competed once for both the International and World Fighter's Championships. Now she may be on her way to getting a second chance at the latter.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 121 pounds and standing five foot, five inches tall, Sweetie Belle!  
>Dr. Whooves: Sweetie Belle showed signs of improvement with her performance in the battle royal on Sublime two weeks ago. With her and Apple Bloom working together to maximum effect.<br>Discord: Time to see if she can hold her own alone. Colgate might be too hard a test though.  
>Match 3:Uprising WF Championship #1 Contender's Battle Royal Qualifying Match: Colgate vs. Sweetie Belle<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Colgate goes for a Rinse,Wash,Repeat but Sweetie Belle ducks out of it and propels herself off the ropes, hitting Colgate with a flying cross-body-<br>Dr. Whooves: Sweetie Belle is using her smaller size to great advantage against Colgate's intimidating height.  
>Discord: Colgate has more power, but it's useless if she can't hit Sweetie Belle.<br>-Sweetie Belle goes for a Bell Toll, but Colgate counters and goes for the Root Canal which Sweetie Belle desperately fights out of before it can be locked in-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sweetie Belle is very smart to quickly get away from that Root Canal, that move will end a match faster than almost anything.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Sweetie Bell forces Colgate down with some hard kicks to the knees before hitting the Bell Toll-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>Dr. Whooves: So close! Sweetie Belle almost had it!<br>-Sweetie Belle attempts to repeat the maneuver, but Colgate catches her and locks in the Root Canal-  
>Discord: The Root Canal is locked in! I don't think there's anything Sweetie Belle can do now.<br>-Sweetie Bell taps out after about twenty seconds-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Colgate!<br>Dr. Whooves: Sweetie Belle put up a good fight, but was no match for Colgate. This is definitely a woman to look out for come Uprising.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns backstage where Marigold is alongside Octavia-  
>Marigold: I'm here with the International Champion, Octavia. Octavia, Daring Do was quite vocal last week when she announced that she would be cashing in her rematch clause to face you at Uprising. What are your thoughts on that match and what your opponent said?<br>Octavia: Allow me to inform you about Daring Do. She's a one hit wonder type of wrestler. She started the EWF with a bunch of over hyped promos, and rode in on a tidal wave of fan support. She got lucky and won the International Title in her first match, but now her fifteen minutes of fame are over. Daring Do doesn't have what it takes to fight the new Sublime elite. I'm a cut above her, and I'm going to prove it at Uprising.  
>Marigold: And any thoughts on Canterlot Class's fight for the Combos of Carnage titles?<br>Octavia: I'm quite confident in their abilities. Rack Attack and Couchmate are complete jokes. They bring utter shame to the tag-team division and need to be put in their place as quickly as possible. The only real threat to my stable is EGO. In fact, the other two teams shouldn't even be booked in the match. It should be advertised as "Canterlot Class versus EGO," because that's what it will end up coming down to. The other two teams are irrelevant. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a busy woman.  
>-Octavia walks off-<br>Dr. Whooves: Some serious smack talk from Octavia.  
>Discord: It's not smack talk if you can prove that it's true. Octavia is a serious competitor now and a champion, she has every right to be outspoken.<br>Dr. Whooves: I'm sure Daring Do,Rack Attack, and Couchmate won't take comments like that lying down. Canterlot Class is making a lot of enemies.  
>Discord: Well, they do have the numbers to handle enemies.<br>*Latin dance music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, from Beunos Aires,Argentina. Weighing 207 pounds and standing six foot, one inch tall, Dr. Caballeron!<br>-Dr. Caballeron emerges with the same dance partner he had two weeks ago, the two dazzle the crowd with exotic dance as they make their way to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Dr. Caballeron certainly added some new flair to Sublime's male division during his debut two weeks ago. He won a solid opening victory and it's likely he'll continue to impress here tonight.<br>Discord: He's got both style and substance, a deadly combination.  
>*Redacted Theme*<br>Baritone: And his opponent,accompanied to the ring by Zack Ryder, from Loneyville, weighing 210 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall,he is one half of the Combos of Carnage Champions, Ace!  
>Dr. Whooves: I doubt any expected Ace to make it as far as he did. The foul mouthed former tennis player went from losing repeatedly to Zack Ryder to joining forces with him and winning the Combos of Carnage titles.<br>Match 4: Ace/w Zack Ryder vs. Dr. Caballeron  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Ace hits starts landing a series of punches on Dr. Caballeron, but Caballeron counters one and grounds Ace with a leg-sweep, Caballeron then ascends the rope and goes for a Cha Cha Dive. Ace counters this by raising his knees-  
>Discord: Caballeron went high risk but it certainly did not pay off.<br>Dr. Whooves: Those high flying moves are always a gamble.  
>-Ace picks up Dr. Caballeron and hits a Low Serve-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: Ace almost had it, but Sublime's newcomer isn't going down that easily.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Ace goes to Irish Whip Caballeron only to pull back at the last second, trying to catch him with a clothesline. However, Caballeron ducks right under it and hits a Samba Jive-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Dr. Caballeron!<br>Dr. Whooves: And the doctor of dance wins another victory, very impressive.  
>-Canterlot Class and EGO rush down to the ring-<br>Discord: And now things get real interesting.  
>-Canterlot Class and EGO quickly assault Zack Ryder outside the ring before going to enter, Caballeron drop-kicks Gustave Le Grand,earning cheers from the crowd, to the floor as Blueblood, Hoity, and Fancy Pants enter-<br>Dr. Whooves: Quite brave of Caballeron to come to Rack Attack's defense, but I don't know if he'll be able to compete with this kind of number's game.  
>Discord: He would of been better off just staying out of it. These two teams had no fight with him before hand. Now he's going to get pummeled by them.<br>-All three start attacking Caballeron, and Gustave joins in as he re-enters the ring. Caballeron tries to fight back but is quickly overwhelmed. It doesn't last long though before Couchmate rushes down to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: And Couchmate once again rushes in as the cavalry.<br>-Ace and Ryder recover and join in with Couchmate, soon causing EGO and Canterlot Class to flee from the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems EGO and Canterlot Class don't want to brawl anymore now that the numbers have been evened.<br>Discord: No point in wasting your energy before the big match. This rivalry has just been non-stop though! These teams can't go one week without battling each other somehow.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Trixie in the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Bad news folks, it's THAT time of the week again.<br>Discord: Trixie is going to call out another audience member for her Ursa Lock challenge.  
>Trixie: It is time once again, for the next stage in the GREAT and POWERFUL TRIXIE'S Ursa Lock Challenge! What poor audience member wishes to take on the insurmountable and impossible task of defeating Trixie in the ring? Anyone? You there!<br>-A young woman with crazy white/silver hair and wearing an athletic hoodie enters the ring-  
>Trixie: What is your name, brave challenger?<br>?: Night Glider.  
>Trixie: Less talkative than Trixie's other opponents, that's good. Less talk and more Trixie beating you. Ring the bell!<br>Match 5: Trixie vs. Night Glider  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Trixie goes for a Spellbound but Night Glider easily dodges it and hits Trixie with a flying tackle, she rebounds off the ropes and hits Trixie with a dropkick as she attempts to stand back up-  
>Dr. Whooves: This Night Glider has put on quite an impressive display. It's obvious she has in-ring skill far ahead the other people Trixie's plucked out of the audience. Trixie clearly wasn't prepared for this level of challenge.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Night Glider hits a Shroud on Trixie-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: Night Glider might of gotten the upper hand, but Trixie is a former World Fighter's Champion. There's no way she'll go down easily.<br>-Night Glider picks Trixie up and attempts to hit the move again, but Trixie counters with a Spellbound-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: This match is just going back and forth. Neither woman wants to give in.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Trixie catches Night Glider in a grapple and hits her with a series of suplexes-  
>Dr. Whooves: Things have taken a bad turn for Night Glider, this match might be over soon.<br>-Trixie hits Night Glider with a DDT and starts going for the Ursa Lock-  
>Discord: Now Trixie's trying to get her infamous Ursa Lock, Night Glider's hopes will likely be over if she does.<br>-Trixie sets up the Ursa Lock, Night Glider starts desperately going for the ropes only to be pulled back to the center of the ring each time she gets close-  
>Dr. Whooves: Night Glider won't be able to hold out long, and the ropes are out of reach, escape is her only option.<br>Discord: Nobody's ever escaped from the Ursa Lock though!  
>-Somehow Night Glider manages to slowly flip herself around and knock Trixie off of her, breaking the Ursa Lock-<br>Dr. Whooves: There's a first time for everything,Discord. Night Glider just broken the Ursa Lock! And according to stipulations set by Trixie herself that means Night Glider wins!  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Night Glider!<br>-The crowd cheers-  
>Discord: Sheer disbelief on the part of everyone. The previously unbeatable Ursa Lock has been broken!<br>-Trixie looks around in shock for a moment, before her expression turns to anger. She leaps up and attacks Night Glider from behind, pushing her into the turnbuckle and raining down punches and kicks-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! It's over Trixie! Just accept it.<br>-Trixie pushes Night Glider out of the way and takes the covering off the turnbuckle pad, she then grabs Night Glider and goes to shove her into it face-first but Night Glider elbows Trixie in the face instead, before knocking her to the floor with a drop-kick. Night Glider then climbs to the top rope and hits a Dusk Descent, earning loud cheers-  
>Discord: The crowd's going wild for this newcomer.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's quite incredible. This random woman picked from the audience not only defeated Trixie, but broke the previously undefeated Ursa Lock AND fought off an after match ambush. I hope we see this girl again.  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back to Friday Night Sublime, the time has finally come for our main event, the World Fighter's Champion: Rainbow Dash takes on Commander Hurricane.  
>Discord: With Commander Hurricane's entourage stalking at ringside as well, it'll be quite the challenge for our champion.<br>*Out of time, so say goodbye*  
>Squire: Boo away all you pathetic nay-sayers, and tremble in fear before the mighty Commander Hurricane.<br>-Commander Hurricane marches to the ring, her recruits all taking up position just outside-  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>-The crowd cheers as Rainbow Dash sprints down to the ring-<br>Main Event: Commander Hurricane vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane charges Rainbow Dash with a clothesline, but Rainbow Dash ducks under it and hits Hurricane with a drop-kick. Hurricane recovers and goes for a hard punch, but Dash catches it and hits a series of kicks to Hurricane's midsection-  
>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane starting with a typically aggressive offense, but so far it's been countered by Rainbow Dash's superior speed and agility.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash takes Commander Hurricane down with a flying tackle, she then springboards off the ropes for a dive but Commander Hurricane counters by raising her knees-<br>Discord: A good counter by Commander Hurricane. This could finally be here chance to change the tide of this match.  
>-Commander Hurricane picks Rainbow Dash up and goes for a Legion, but Rainbow Dash counters and hits Commander Hurricane with an Enziguri, she then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Sonic Raindrop-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: A near fall for Commander Hurricane.<br>-Rainbow Dash picks up Commander Hurricane and goes to Irish Whip her but is countered as Commander Hurricane Irish Whips her instead, pulling back at the last moment to hit a clothesline. She then takes a moment to yell at Private Panzer-  
>Hurricane: What the hell are you doing? You aren't here to sit around, don't let her get that close again!<br>Dr. Whooves: Hurricane seems a big angry that her insurance policy didn't do anything to ensure her.  
>-While Hurricane is yelling at Private Panzer Rainbow Dash pulls her into a roll-up-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: Rainbow Dash almost had it with that roll up.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane goes for a C5, Rainbow Dash counters but before she can capitalize she's stunned with a hard punch, Hurricane then hits a Legion-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: That was a hard hit, but the champion won't go down easily.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>Discord: We're almost at the half hour mark, and these two competitors are still going. It's only a matter of time before someone breaks.<br>-Commander Hurricane goes for a Legion, but Rainbow Dash counters and knocks Commander Hurricane to the ground, she then hits another Sonicdrop, the ref reaches a count of 2 before Squire pulls him out of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: I'm honestly surprised it didn't come down to this sooner.<br>-The ref takes a moment to chew out Squire before re-entering the ring as Commander Hurricane comes to her senses, Commander Hurricane and Rainbow Dash battle for a few minutes before Commander Hurricane "accidentally" shoves Rainbow Dash into the referee, knocking him out-  
>Discord: The ref is down! And now anything can happen!<br>-Commander Hurricane charges at Rainbow Dash but Rainbow Dash Irish Whips her out of the ring, Typhoon and Cyclone enter but Rainbow Dash manages to fight both of them off as well-  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash may be outnumbered but she's still holding off all comers!<br>-Rainbow Dash finishes tossing Typhoon and Cyclone out of the ring, but as she turns around she's hit with a Lancer from Private Panzer-  
>Discord: Panzer coming out of nowhere with that Lancer! This could spell bad news for Rainbow Dash.<br>-Commander Hurricane re-enters the ring and wakes the ref just in time to go for a pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Dr. Whooves: Come on, not like this!<br>Squire: Here is your glorious winner, the eternal Commander Hurricane!  
>-Commander Hurricane pats Private Panzer on the shoulder, but Panzer just angrily pulls away and walks off to which Hurricane merely shrugs-<br>Discord: That was an amazing main event, but we're out of time. See you next week folks!  
>-The screen starts fading out, only for the equal sign to appear and the titantron switches to Starlight Glimmer walking through a small rural town-<br>Starlight: There's so many people in this world just wandering without purpose. So many suffer under the oppressive structure of society. A structure that uses petty classes to keep us at each other's throats. They make us fight amongst ourselves so we don't realize the true enemy. The true enemy are those who benefit off the system by promoting inequality. I, Starlight Glimmer, have vowed to fight this system. I will bring order to chaos, I will help all the oppressed to rise above, I will lead the EWF to a new future….  
>*End of Show*<br>Match Results:  
>Amira defeated Cheerilee (14:02)<br>Daring Do defeated Nurse Redheart (11:09)  
>Colgate defeated Sweetie Belle (12:20)<br>defeated Ace/w Zack Ryder (15:33)  
>Night Glider defeated Trixie (17:45)<br>Commander Hurricane defeated Rainbow Dash (31:57)

Matches Announced for Frontline:  
>World Fighters Championship: Rainbow Dash vs. Applejack<br>International Championship: Octavia vs. Daring Do  
>Sublime Tag Team Championship: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth vs. The Spa Twins<br>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker vs. Pipsqueak  
>Combos of Carnage championship: Rack Attack vs. EGO vs. Canterlot Class<br>World Fighter's Championship Number One Contender Battle Royal: Commander Hurricane vs. Pinkie Pie vs. Amira vs. Pretty Vision vs. Colgate vs. ?  
>World Brawler's Championship Number One Contender's Match: ? vs. ?<p> 


	144. Title Rankings - Week 19

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Twilight Sparkle (1) =<br>2. Diamond Tiara (4) ^  
>3. Lightning Dust (3) =<br>4. Amay Wythyst (2) v  
>5. Fluttershy (5) =<br>6. Rosely Reigns (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Beth Drollins (9) ^<br>8. Cadance (6) v  
>9. Scootaloo (7) v<br>10. Diane Ditzbrose (10) =

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Applejack (1) =<br>2. Commander Hurricane (2) =  
>3. Trixie (3) =<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Amira (5) =<br>6. Pinkie Pie (6) =  
>7. Pretty Vision (7) =<br>8. Daring Do (10) ^  
>9. Babs Seed (EIGHT) v<br>10. Sour Tooth (9) v

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Rumble  
>1. Giz Hero (1) =<br>2. Dwight Dawson (2) =  
>3. Vultarian (EIGHT) ^<br>4. Shining Armor (5) ^  
>5. Flash Sentry (4) v<br>6. Overdrive (6) =  
>7. Thunderlane (7) =<br>8. Xavier Kendrick (3) v  
>9. Fancy Pants (9) =<br>10. Gustave Le Grand (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Pip (1) =<br>2. Hoity Toity (2) =  
>3. Blueblood (3) =<br>4. Dr. Caballeron (6) ^  
>5. Big MacIntosh (4) v<br>6. Damien Sandow (5) v  
>7. Zack Ryder (7) =<br>8. Ace (EIGHT) =  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Vacant

Diamond Tiara vs Midnight Strike

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Daring Do (1) =<br>2. Commander Hurricane (3) ^  
>3. Colgate (2) v<br>4. Babs Seed (4) =  
>5. Sour Tooth (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (6) =  
>7. Amira (9) ^<br>8. Vinyl Scratch (7) v  
>9. Pinkie Pie (EIGHT) v<br>10. Night Glider (N/A)


	145. Power 30 - Week 19

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:4<br>3. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:3 *World Brawler's Champion*  
>4. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>5. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:5  
>6. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *Carnage Champion*<br>7. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:7  
>8. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:8<br>9. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:9  
>10. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:10<br>11. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:13  
>12. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:11<br>13. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12  
>14. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:14 *Sublime Tag Team Champions*<br>15. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:15  
>16. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:16 *Chick Combos Champions*<br>17. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:18  
>18. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:17 *Combos of Carnage Champions*<br>19. Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change:+3 Last Week:22  
>20. Applejack (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:19<br>21. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:20 *International Champion*  
>22. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:25<br>23. Thunderlane (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:21 -  
>24. Rarity (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:23<br>25. Midnight Strike and Honeycomb (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:30  
>26. Pretty Vision (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:24<br>27. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>28. Flash Sentry (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last week:26<br>29. Dr. Caballeron (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>30. Canterlot Class (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:28<p>

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Colgate: Sublime's deranged dentist had fallen off the radar for awhile, but now she's back in full force with a spot in Sublime's battle royal at Uprising.<p>

Dr. Caballeron: Sublime's newest male superstar continues to impress. Both his matches so far have ended in style and victory.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Damien Sandow: The intellectual savor of dem asses has been noticeably absent since his initial appearance on Sublime.<p>

Private Panzer: The once noble Private Panzer has been reduced to just another member of Commander Hurricane's entourage. Perhaps her next week match will prove that she's still a fighting force.

Superstars to Look out For:  
>The Sword: The Sword left the Power 30 just last week, but may be returning real soon if their momentum continues to improve.<p> 


	146. Lunacy - 5-14-14

*The beautiful people….OHHHHHH!*

-The latest broadcast of Monday Night Lunacy kicks off with the usual prettiful firework display, as a total of 7,472 Lunatics in attendance are pumped for the upcoming pay per view-

Garble: Hello there, party peeeeopleeee! We are on the last stop to Uprising, as the Lunacy Asylum is positively ELECTRIC, for what is sure to be another exciting night!

Ahuizotl: How could it NOT be with the lineup we got tonight? Last week, we saw two members of The Sword compete in a tag team match. Well TONIGHT, ALL THREE members of the intimidating trio will be in action at the SAME TIME!

Garble: They'll be going up against the...well, I guess we can't refer to them as the Mean Girls anymore; Diamond Tiara, Turf, and Silver Spoon.

Ahuizotl: Also, both participants in the Carnage championship match will have separate singles matches. Giz Hero will face Thunderlane in a No Disqualification match, and Rumble will face his longtime "friend," insurance policy, whatever you want to call him...Bulk Biceps.

Garble: We can't give everything away, though! You'll be seeing a lot more that is sure to get you fully invested in Uprising this Sunday! I just hope there isn't any more backstabbing...I don't want to have to leave my home here again.

*Only perfection around….* -an insane amount of boos fill the arena as Garble sighs heavily-

Ahuizotl: Looks like we're being joined by the power hungry force known simply...as The System.

Garble: Aren't we all just SO lucky?

Ahuizotl: Don't get involved, my friend. Keep your cool.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome….Snips...Snails...Shining Armor...the Eternal Women's champion, Sunseeeeet Shimmer...the Executive Vice President, of Talent Relations, Staaaar..Swirlinaitis...aaaand, the general manager of Lunacyyyy...Luuuunaaaa!

-The System stands atop the ramp, Sunset in the middle with her title positioned around her waist, Shining holding her hand on the right, Swirlinaitis on her left, followed by Luna on his left, and SLIME behind all of them-

Garble: I don't care two of them are my bosses or not...seeing all of these chumps at once makes my skin crawl, ESPECIALLY that man right there...Shining Armor. -quakes with rage in his seat-

Ahuizotl: Last week, Shining Armor performed perhaps the most heinous and despicable act we have ever seen here in the EWF...he left his younger sister, Twilight, to fend for herself in a tag team match.

Garble: His whole PERFORMANCE was SICKENING! He did nothing but avoid Flash Sentry all match, leading Twilight to do all the work, and then FINALLY, when it appeared he was going to man up, he hopped off the apron, and mocked Twilight on his way to the back…

Ahuizotl: To make matters even WORSE, he WON the match...by forfeit. It's just a good thing that Flash Sentry and Twist, despite their noticeable differences in both appearance, and mind, are actually kind-hearted people.

Garble: It's always a pleasure to see Shining Armor get his arrogant ass handed to him, but last week was the exact opposite….he….he was the ultimate winner, as much as it KILLS me to say it….he left the arena with a victory under his belt, not even so much a scratch on his body...but he also left his sister helpless, victimized, and heartbroken, and for that...I will call him the biggest scumbag that has a contract to this company!

Ahuizotl: After the betrayal at the hands of her brother, we have been given word that Twilight will not be here tonight…

Garble: I don't blame her at all...siblings fight, but they….they don't downright ABANDON each other!

Ahuizotl: Please, partner...we have to act professionally.

Garble: I'm trying my damnedest, 'Zotl! They'll have to mute my headset, because I'm going to be breathing extremely heavily due to my anger right now….

-Snips and Snails hold the ring ropes open for all of their superiors, as many microphones are handed out. The crowd continues to boo before any member of The System can speak-

Crowd: WE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU! WE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU! WE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU! WE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!

Luna: -smiling out at the crowd- We'll wait! We will wait all night!

Crowd: WE WANT TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE WANT TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE WANT TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Luna: I do not mean to burst any of your metaphorical bubbles, but Twilight Sparkle isn't here tonight…-boos- And unless you don't want to see any of your other favorite superstars, I suggest you be...QUIET! BECAUSE WE'RE NOT LEAVING, UNTIL WE GET TO SAY WHAT WE WOULD LIKE TO SAY! -more boos-

Crowd: HEAR NO E-VIL! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HEAR NO E-VIL! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HEAR NO E-VIL! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*HEAR NO E-VIL! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Luna: You may chant whatever you please, but when The System is in the ring your attention BELONGS TO US! -boos boos boos-

Crowd: WE'VE GOT A-D-D! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE'VE GOT A-D-D! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE'VE GOT A-D-D! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Shining: ADD my ASS! You're all RETARDED! -boo after boo- You aren't going to drown US out! This is OUR SHOW! You are in the presence of GREATNESS! -he continues to talk as the crowd levels the entire System with chants of "PLEASE GET FI-RED"- The FUTURE Carnage champion, Shining Armor! The most attractive woman in this arena, and the greatest champion the EWF will EVER see...Sunset Shimmer! -he shares a wet kiss with his girl- The best bosses that I could ever ask for: Mr. Swirlinaitis, and Ms. Luna! -Shining stands between his two bosses, each of them patting him on the back before they then hug Sunset-

Crowd: WE'RE NOT LISTE-NING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE'RE NOT LISTE-NING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE'RE NOT LISTE-NING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Shining: And finally, the most punctual coffee-fetchers you could ever have: Snips and Snails! -SLIME cheers for themselves as they hug Shining-

Luna: Thank you, Shining. -the crowd boos louder and louder as Luna talks- The System is a TEAM, and everybody involved puts forth a TEAM EFFORT! -the other members nod- And what you did last week in the absence of our champion was very admirable, and worthy of the night off.

Shining: Thank you, Luna. I agree, I ABSOLUTELY deserve that!

Crowd: TAKE THE YEAR OFF! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* TAKE THE YEAR OFF! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* TAKE THE YEAR OFF! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Luna: And, since you are still getting over the lingering effects of your horrendous attack from Flash Sentry a few weeks ago, you may also take the night off, Sunset.

-Sunset smirks, as the crowd continues to boo-

Sunset: Thank you, Luna. I have still not fully recovered from what Flash did to me a few weeks ago...I just might never. He could have broken my neck, and he wouldn't have even shed a tear. NONE of you would have! You're all SAVAGES, just like him! I am your CHAMPION, yet every week you chant for my blood to be spilt, for my bones to be shattered! You will not get either, however...for I am stronger than ALL of you. I will not give any of you, nor Flash the satisfaction of watching my title slip away from me. I may be scarred for life after his actions, but Uprising will not be my downfall! When I get my hands on Twilight Sparkle, I will make her realize that she was NEVER the rightful champion...she was just keeping it warm for me! -boos- You all may hate it, but I don't GIVE A DAMN! I am the only champion you will ever know! I, am here to STAY! The System, is here to STAY! And anybody who gets in our way, will find out just why WE…-looks at Luna for approval, which she nods to- are BEST...for BUSINESS! -she removes her title from her waist, holding it high in the air as her cohorts clap. Shining pulls her into another deep kiss-

Crowd: BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Shining: -ending the kiss as Sunset wipes saliva off of her lips- You should all stop chanting YOUR bullshit and listen up! -boos- I've been bombarded with questions since last week...questions like, "why Shining, WHY? How could you turn on your dear old sister Twilight out of the blue like that?" What assholes like GARBLE -leans over the top rope, glaring all the way at Garble- and you all need to realize is that I was doing my sister a FAVOR! -major boos- And before you point the blame at Sunset, stop yourselves! This woman is the sweetest, most innocent person you'll ever meet…-Sunset buries her head into Shining's shoulder, looking up at her lover with big eyes and a sweet smile- She had NOTHING to do with what I did to Twilight last week. I'd like to reaffirm the fact that I LOVE my sister very dearly, but there is a little thing called TOUGH LOVE that family practice, and Twilight needed a little dose of that. She had the audacity to discourage the good name of my AMAZING girlfriend? Sunset is the most important person and aspect of my life, and NOBODY, not even my family is going to pull her through the mud with their comments. I did not TURN on Twilight...I simply showed her that I will not stand for ANYBODY spewing hatred towards Sunset. Keep your comments to yourself, because we don't want to hear them!

Luna: Twilight Sparkle, as well as every other female in the back, need to learn that Sunset is the woman for this job. She's a cut above the rest, and literally the ONLY woman capable of leading the charge of Lunacy as its champion. We all look forward to her victory at Uprising, where she will prove that Twilight Sparkle is nothing more than a B+ player, and not on the same level as hers-

*Everybody's starry eyed….* -the crowd was booing during that entire ordeal, but now they finally have something to cheer for-

Garble: Finally! I thought that would have gone on forever!

Ahuizotl: This would usually be the part where Mr. Rich enters the fray, but RARITY is making her way to the ring instead!

Garble: At this point, it doesn't matter WHO it is...I just want The System to be denied microphone time from now on!

-Rarity enters the ring with her own microphone-

Sunset: Uuuuummmm, heeelloooo? I don't think it's time for your match yet, sweetie, if you even HAVE one...you'd probably just lose it if you di-

Rarity: SHUT UP! -lots of cheers- Why do you think I came out here?! It wasn't to hear MORE of you, that's for sure! I may be a lady, but I can only take so much! I'm PISSED OFF!

Luna: Well, Rarity, I can give you a match to let loose some frustration if you'd like.

Rarity: I'd ask for a match with Mr. Shining Armor, but he would likely just run from that battles, just like all the others!

Shining: Hey! I don't run from ANYBODY-

Rarity: Did I ASK for a rebuttal from you?! No matter the circumstances, you hurt one of my dearest friends, and above all else, your SISTER! Do you have ANY idea what kind of MONSTER that makes you? Most people are afraid of monsters, but I want to EXTERMINATE YOU! I'VE LOST MATCH AFTER MATCH! WHAT DO I HAVE LEFT TO LOSE?! -Shining begins slightly backing up-

Crowd: KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!

Rarity: You're….you're not even WORTH it…-she turns to Sunset, getting in her face- YOOOOUUUU, on the other hand….I don't care WHAT he says….you're responsible for ALL of this! You're the most hated woman in this company...do you know that?

Sunset: I do. And it's because everybody is jealous of my succes. I'm not fighting tonight, though, and I've beaten you TWICE before, so BACK OFF.

Rarity: OHOOOOO! Leave out the fact that BOTH of those times I was conspired against by outside parties to make sure YOU left standing tall and proud! All your career you've relied on other people to hand you all of your success. I've been working as hard as anybody on this roster to make a name for myself, and I've been suffering from setback after setback….what better way to at LONG LAST put my name on the EWF's radar...by beating the Eternal Women's champion herself? You're time on top isn't going to last forever, darling...in fact, it's going to end this Sunday, when my friend Twilight Sparkle DEFEATS you. First, though, I want to prove that even after all the debilitating losses I've suffered, I can bounce back in the most resounding way possible!

-Sunset is about to retort, before the theme song of Lightning Dust sends the crowd into another cheering fest-

Ahuizotl: Would you look at THIS now? More of just the handfuls of enemies that Sunset Shimmer has made.

-Rarity and Sunset look back at the stage as Lightning Dust and Fluttershy make their way into the arena-

Garble: This place just got a little bit louder, 'Zotl...it's the Chick Combo champions!

Ahuizotl: Both of which are well-noted friends of Twilight Sparkle, as well.

-The champs walk to the ring with microphones of their own, Fluttershy appeasing the crowd by joining in on their "YAY" chants. Lightning smiles as she soon enters the ring with her partner-

Sunset: Okay, what the hell is this? Attack of the Average?

Lightning: This is more of an intervention. It's not one that is going to enlighten you, but think of it as you finally getting what's coming to you. Rarity, I respect your passion about this right now, but I respect Twilight more than anybody in this business. I want to slap Shining around, too, but why not just go for the source? You're one manipulative bitch, Sunset. Even if I am hurt so bad I can't deal with The Sword on Sunday, I want your ass TONIGHT.

Sunset: Ha, you might want to take me out to dinner first.

Lightning: Of course you would joke….you're so smug. You're so confident you won't have to fight me or Rares, aren't you?

Sunset: Didn't you hear? I have the night OFF. I'm not having a match with ANYBODY.

Lightning: I didn't say anything about a match, now did I? I'm talking about a FIGHT. There doesn't have to be a referee for there to be a fight. All we need is one major bitch, played by the part of you, and one vengeful, fire-breathing ASS-KICKER! Which would be me or Rarity, it seems. Hell, we might even team up to take you out the way you DESERVE to be taken out!

Rarity: That's correct. Match or not, you won't be getting out of this unscathed, darling…

Lightning: And just in case, Flutters will be there to watch our back, just in case you try to pull something sleazy. Ain't that right, girl?

Fluttershy: Well, um...actually, Lightning...I...kind of wanted to fight Sunset, too…-the crowd cheers-

Crowd: FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY!

Lightning: Hahaaaaa! Is that so?

Fluttershy: Um...yes. I mean, Twilight is one of my best friends too, and I've wrestled Sunset before. She beat me, but I've learned a lot since then, and have gotten a lot better, so I know I can take her! -more "YAY" chants-

Sunset: None of you get it, do you? None of you DESERVE a shot at me, hurt or not. I'm the Eternal Women's CHAMPION! I'm above ALL of you!

Rarity: Maybe when it comes to sucking up to those who sign your checks you are. But when it comes to character and human decency, we've ALL got you beat there.

Lightning: Besides, this isn't about the championship! We're all here to fight for our friend, Twilight, and we WON'T let her down!

Sunset: Hate to break it to your, but you're about to do just that, because I'm on my way out. I'm not going to allow any of you to get what you want. There is no hope for Twilight at Uprising, and there is no hope for you three if you are going to challenge me. I personally think you three should have a match to see who my opponent should be at the next pay per view. That would be quite entertaining for me to watch. -she smirks as she approaches the ropes to leave with her stablemates, but Filthy Rich appears on the titantron, much to the audience's delight-

Mr. Rich: Not so fast there, Sunset. Do you know what profession you are apart of? You're a wrestler, and that means you show up to WRESTLE each and every week, that is, unless you're hurt. Now, you say you're hurt, as does Luna, but after speaking with the doctors, they say they checked you out just a few hours ago and said you were okay…-Sunset looks on in a "caught in the act" face- I guess you should've stayed home if you didn't want to compete tonight. -shrugs- Competitors like Scootaloo aren't permitted to compete with bruised ribs, the same goes for Twilight, whose heart was crushed last week by her brother. As a result of that, I would LOVE to put Shining Armor in a series of grueling and agonizing matches, but that would be abusing my power, and I am not about that. What I am about, however, as we know, is giving the EWF fans what they want to see! -cheers- That is why, here tonight, Sunset...your match will be decided, via a returning concept...a vote on the EWF App. -cheers-

Sunset: WHAT?! These fools shouldn't get to choose who I fight!

Mr. Rich: Well, I'm giving them that opportunity, anyway. Since they all three made good pleas, I think it only makes sense that the three choices should be Rarity, Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy. Happy voting, everybody. The polls are open, starting….NOW. -the feed cuts off the crowd cheers, many taking out their phones right away-

Ahuizotl: What a major move by Mr. Rich!

Garble: THAT's why he is in charge! The customer satisfaction from Lunacy fans can't be any less that GREAT at this point!

-Fluttershy, Lightning, and Rarity seem pleased by the announcement as The System leaves the ring in a huff-

Garble: I wish he would've put Shining in a match, but there is no denying that this move just rocked The System to its core! No matter who wins the app vote, it is sure to be an excellent contest!

Ahuizotl: The System's plan to keep Sunset healthy until Uprising has failed, and one of three women: Rarity, Fluttershy, or Lightning Dust could take advantage in the biggest way possible!

Garble: They're all friends of Twilight, and they all want to get their hands on Sunset for their own reasons, but they all share a common one; and that is to deliver a beating, in honor of their friend! This night just got a LOT more exciting.

Ahuizotl: Only in wrestling would a stiff beatdown be a substitute for a "get well soon" card...get your vote out of the way while you can, everyone, and enjoy our first match on tonight's broadcast. It's a match that neither participant thought they would ever be apart of…

Garble: Which makes it all the more interesting for us! Let's do this!

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -a strong mixture of cheers and boos accompany this boisterous individual to the ring-

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing FIRST...accompanied to the riiing, by THUNDERLAAANE! Making his seasonal residence, in CAMPO GRANDE, BRAZIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 poooounds...he is, the CARNAAAAAGE CHAMPIIIIOOOON...RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUMBLLLLLLEEEE!

-Rumble basks in the glory of his spotlight as he faces the camera with his signature puffed out lips. He begins snapping photos with his selfie stick as Thunderlane travels behind him, looking out at the crowd as he pushes down his aviators sunglasses onto his nose. The crowd marvels at Thunderlane's new look, which has traded in his mo-hawk for frosted tips, imported straight from the 90s, and gold earrings cutting through his ears-

Ahuizotl: It seems like every week Thunderlane is delving more and more into his...experimental side.

Garble: What the hell is wrong with him? Look at what he's doing to himself!

Ahuizotl: I suppose when you hang around with your more fashionable brother, you start experiencing drastic changes in your physical appearance.

Garble: Aren't fashionable people supposed to know what is hip with the times? FROSTED TIPS?! FROSTED TIPS?! He looks like he's ready to drop the first album for his new boy-band!

Ahuizotl: You may not approve of it, and well, it's certainly a bit tacky to me, but to Rumble, it is an upgrade.

Garble: Rumble better stop worrying about new ways to make me lose respect for his brother and focus on the man who he'll be defending his championship against this Sunday, Giz Hero.

-Rumble rests himself on the top rope, his brother trying to climb up there with him-

Rumble: Gaaaahhh! Get off of my throne, you freeloader! -Rumble shoves his brother to the floor, which he doesn't seem to mind. The only action he takes is to comb his hair back into place-

Garble: Rumble doesn't seem too enamored with his brother, despite all the help he's received in his fight with Giz Hero.

Ahuizotl: It's well documented over the past few months that Rumble doesn't NEED help. He's perfectly capable of retaining his championship on his own. This is likely just an extra insurance policy. He doesn't seem too thrilled about it, though, you're right.

-Thunderlane takes Rumble's championship as he prepares to battle an old friend-

-"Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston sends Rumble into a place he never thought he would experience-

Garble: And what a hell of a test this is heading into Uprising….

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! From Minneapolis, Minnesotaaaaa! Weighing in at 296 POOOOUNDS...BUUUULK...BIIIIICEEEEEEEPS!

Ahuizotl: Speaking of insurance policies, here is Rumble's oldest one...Bulk Biceps. A hulking individual who, for a while, lived to protect Rumble and his Roses, which references Flitter and Cloudchaser.

Garble: Over the past few weeks, we've seen Bulk be targeted by the aspiring super-agent, Suri Poloman, in an attempt to thicken her clientele.

Ahuizotl: In fact, much to Bulk's shock, it was Suri who scored him this match against the Carnage champion. It's a huge opportunity for Bulk, who, despite his freakishly huge size, has done absolutely NOTHING of note here in the EWF…

Garble: Bulk is completely AGAINST this idea, however. Look at his face. He's FRIGHTENED just walking down the ramp! I hope Suri gave him a talking to beforehand, because he looks as if this is the LAST match he wants to be apart of…

Ahuizotl: Well, this is the man who brought him to EWF. Rumble may be an uptight brat, but Bulk Biceps basically owes him everything!

Garble: If Bulk wants to make it in this business, he needs to get in that ring and owe Rumble a severe thrashing! This is his CHANCE, he CAN'T let it go to waste! Suri has done more for Bulk in a month than Rumble EVER has! He's got his sitting on the SIDELINES as long as I can recall.

Ahuizotl: Suri claims Bulk is much better than that. We will see if the investment she has put so much time into pays off here tonight.

-Bulk hops onto the apron, holding the top rope with both hands for a long time as he stares at Rumble with an "I'm sorry, I didn't plan this" face. For once, Rumble is actually paying attention to his opponent rather than tuning them out with his selfie stick. Bulk slowly enters the ring, Rumble shaking his head at this entire situation-

Ahuizotl: You could cut the tension with a knife….

-The bell rings as Bulk and Rumble meet in the center of the ring-

Match 1: Rumble w/ Thunderlane vs Bulk Biceps

Rumble: Why, Bulk? After all I've done for you…

Bulk: You threw me aside like GARBAGE as you spent each week prancing around with the title that me and the girls HELPED you win in the first place! Sorry, but I refuse to let the highlight of my career be me carrying your bags!

Rumble: You leave me no choice...you were such a GOOD little errand boy, too…-Rumble extends his leg right into the shin of Bulk, knocking him down to one knee-

Ahuizotl: And this is what the champ needs to do; neutralize the power of the near 300-pounder! Keep him off his feet!

-Every time Bulk tries to get back up, Rumble plants his boot square in his face, knocking him down each time. One fateful time, however, Bulk catches Rumble's foot, causing his mouth to open in fear-

Garble: That didn't work for long! True power NEVER rests!

-Rumble holds his hands up in surrender, but Bulk is not having it. He shoves Rumble into the ropes, tossing him up into the air and over his shoulders. Bulk roars to the crowd as his opponent crashes into the mat, pain searing throughout his body-

Ahuizotl: I think if Suri were to sign Bulk, it would be one hell of a coup!

-Bulk moves over to Rumble as he tries to crawl out of the ring and to the floor. Bulk pulls him onto the apron where he is facing the stage and begins rocking his kidney area with forearms, each shot causing more and more abuse. Rumble desperately wraps his arms around Bulk's neck and drops it onto the top rope like a guillotine-

Garble: This'll give Rumble a little breather as he tries to come up with a way to take down the beast known as Bulk Biceps.

Ahuizotl: It looks like a tall task, but we've seen Rumble do some incredible things in the past.

-Rumble climbs up to the top turnbuckle gingerly, flying off of it and driving Bulk into the mat with a bulldog. It takes all the strength he has to roll him over onto his back to go to a cover-

*1...2…-just as his shining performance looks like it is about to end, Bulk POWERS out of the cover, launching Rumble off of him and crashing belly-first into the mat-

Ahuizotl: Holy!

Garble: Rumble's going to have to inflict more punishment if he hopes to topple this giant!

-3 minutes later-

-Bulk runs at Rumble, who is propped up in the corner. He moves out of the way as Bulk crashes into the turnbuckles-

Rumble: Ref! Ref! I think I chipped a tooth!

Ref: It's something EVERY match, isn't it? Okay, let me see…

-As the referee's back is turned, Thunderlane jumps onto the apron and scrapes his comb across the eyes of Bulk-

Garble: And the big guy is blinded!

Rumble: -shoving the referee away as Bulk stumbles around, not able to see- Nevermind, it's cleared up. Just another example of my profound healing skills!

-Rumble nails Bulk with the Beauty Shot, pinning him as he hits the mat-

*1...2...3!* -the crowd mostly boos as Thunderlane rounds up his brother's championship before entering the ring-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEEER...RrrrrrUUUUUMBLLLLLEEEEEEE!

-Thunderlane collapses on the mat next to his brother, handing him his championship before fetching him his selfie stick-

Garble: I've got to be honest...after so much hype centering around this guy getting back in the ring, that was one of the most disappointing performances I've ever seen.

Ahuizotl: We can't be too hard on him. It was the sneaky spread of the comb across the eyes by Thunderlane that did Bulk Biceps in...the rest was academic.

Garble: I don't blame him for losing, especially after something like that, but he was so built up, and me being the type of guy that likes to see arrogant whinebags get what's coming to them, I feel very much ripped off.

Ahuizotl: He was dominant for most of the match, however, and that is worth something. I think Suri Poloman is on the right track with this. She just needs to prod a little bit harder to get the performance out of Bulk that she thinks he has inside him.

-Bulk rolls out of the ring, rubbing his eyes as he hangs his head in disappointment, his hands on his side. He talks the walk of shame to the back as the two brothers celebrate in the ring, which consists of Thunderlane trying to interfere in Rumble's selfies and quickly being shrieked at by his brother-

Rumble: QUIT IT! THIS IS NOT SOME KIND OF PHOTO BOOTH AT THE MALL! -Rumble continues to be interrupted by Thunderlane's antics- QUIT IT! -The crowd laughs as we head to the backstage area, where Bulk is met with the presence of Suri as soon as he emerges.

Suri: -sighing as Bulk comes through the curtain- It'll be taken care of, I assure you. I have some business I need to attend to. Call me back, m'kay? -she hangs up and puts her phone back in her purse, crossing her arms as she stares at Bulk with a look that demands an explanation-

Bulk: Did….did I do good, Suri?

Suri: Did you do good? Did Bulk Biceps do good? Hmmm….well, let me grade you on your performance. You get a B when it comes to intensity...a D on the destruction scale, as Rumble left with all his limbs intact...and an F on NOBODY IS GOING TO REMEMBER YOUR NAAAME. What was that out there? Huh?! What was that?!

Bulk: I haven't been in the ring in a while, and-

Suri: Don't give me EXCUSES. A man of your size doesn't GIVE excuses! You give CONCUSSIONS! You give SEVERE TRAUMA..TO ALL PARTS OF THE BODY! You give those people a reason to CARE! THAT's what you do! If you don't do that, NOBODY can help you! You can't even help YOURSELF. How do you think you did, Bulk? How do YOU think you fared out there?

Bulk: Well, I….I….lost-

Suri: YOUUU LOOOOOOOST! Now if I was your mother, and you were playing...oh I don't know, little league SOCCER, I'd tell you, "oh, it's okay, Bulky! Winning isn't everything. Let's go home and I'll get you a juice box for trying your best!" That doesn't work in this business, pal! Winning IS everything! Earning CHAMPIONSHIPS is everything! Getting MONEEEEEEEY. IS. EVEEEERYYYYYYYYTHING! And after tonight's performance…-begins using her fingers to count out all the points she makes- you aren't getting any title shots. You're aren't getting any more notoriety. And you CERTAINLY aren't getting any MONEY. All YOU'RE getting, is a bunch of people pointing and crowing about how LAUGHABLE your match was. The children laugh it up, saying to their parents, "look, mom! Look, dad! That big white gorilla doesn't even have enough SENSE to know when he's about to be made an example out of!" The adults will hop online to all the wrestling forums, furiously typing about how, "Bulk Biceps is a lost cause. He is nothing but a mass of muscles who can't even beat the SMALLEST GUY ON THE ROSTER! He has no personality, no wins under his belt, and NO. FUTURE." This is what people say about you, when you let yourself get SCREWED like you did out there! And don't you feel like I'm yelling at you because my reputation has been tarnished, or I've lost money, because you aren't officially my CLIENT. I'm not gaining money off of you, but I'm starting to wonder if I even CAN turn you into an unstoppable force, leading you to victory after victory, accolade after accolade, until you have nothing left to prove in that squared circle. And it's not because you're DUMB, or UNTALENTED...it's because you don't know how to turn that second gear, that sixth sense on. You've GOT something, Bulk….why can't you realize how to UNLEASH your full potential? Show me what you can really do! Show me!

Bulk: I'm not in the ring, though...this is unnecessary-

-Suri slaps Bulk, catching him off guard as his eyes grow-

Suri: SHOW ME!

-Bulk seethes with rage, as he picks up the catering table and, rather than flipping it over, lunges it at least 5 feet forward like a delicious dart with an intense roar. He stands in front of Suri as his heart beat accelerates and as his breathing intensifies with a bloodthirsty, behemoth-like face-

Suri: More! Destroy MORE!

-Bulk grabs a nearby mop that a janitor is set to use when the show is over and breaks it in half. He throws it aside as turns around, launching a meaty fist into the plaster wall and creating a hole the size of his fist. He turns around and is met with the huge grin of Suri-

Suri: THAT's the intensity I want to see! The intensity I KNEW you had inside of you! If you perform like that, the entire EWF will soon be YOURS!

-Bulk isn't really paying attention. He is too in the zone as he runs down the hall, picking up an unsuspecting Silver Shill as he pleads for help-

Suri: Bulk! Bulk, no! He's not an inanimate object! He's also not someone who is going to stand in your way to Superstardom...

-Bulk finally snaps out of his rampage filled trance, as he puts Silver Shill down. He still is overcome by his new found intensity and badassness-

Suri: Don't worry about the table...or the food...or the mop...OR the wall. -rolls her eyes- I'll pay for all of it. It's worth EVERY penny. THIS is the attitude that is going to make you The Next BIG Thing in the EWF, Bulk!

Bulk: -still breathing as heavy as ever- Let's go sign that contract….-he walks off as Suri is left behind, stunned-

Suri: Really?! Oh my Go-...-she turns to Silver, talking as she readjusts his tie- I'm sorry about that. Seems I need to keep him on a leash from now on! -she winks at Silver before chasing after who we can assume is her newest client- Wait up, Bulk, m'kay?!

-Silver looks on, both relieved and terrified for whoever meets Bulk in the ring, as we head back to ringside.

The ringing of a school bell brings back horrible memories for the adults in attendance, and the kids can attest to the horrors, which is why they all hate this character-

Nyeker: Class….is in SESSION! -furious boos are brought upon Bill Nyeker and his Teacher's Pets as they make their way to the ring- Last week, a student of mine was given a task, and said task was to annihilate Vultarian. Mr. Kendrick had a minor slip-up, but that does not mean I took him backstage and profusely scolded him. For there is always room for improvement! And he will show the entire world the fruits of my labor, when he and his colossal companion VANQUISH the EWF of the humdrum, and the flat out dumb. For now, this evening, you in attendance, and you practicing your viewership THROUGHOUT the horizons, will bare witness, to the systematic destruction, of the man who cannot even fathom what weight class he performs in. I am referring to Overdrive, a man of superb strength, yet a man who so foolishly panders to all of you nimwits by soaring through the air, just to get a positive response. It is funny, to me, how he seems to call his opponents "stupid," yet he does not even have the mental capability to realize that such acts will one day render him paralyzed. Mr. Dawson….you may begin your examination, of a man who seems to defy the very functions of gravity, and manipulates the masses in a way which is both sinister, and very much expected out of a metallic thug from the well-noted wasteland of Detroit. -more boos- Mr. Kendrick, please take notes. -Xavier Kendrick wisely observes as Dwight Dawson enters the ring, undoing his tie-

Ahuizotl: Only Bill Nyeker could motivate his students, while at the same time insulting thousands of people….

Garble: Will the massive Dwight Dawson succeed where his partner did not? We're about to find out, in what will be a physical battle of strength versus strength.

*All my life I've been searching for something…* -all that time Bill Nyeker was talking the audience was searching for something to cheer for...now they have it. Hahahahahaha I love entrance theme puns-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Accompaniiied, by VULTARIAAAAN! From the Steeeel City! Weighing in at 258 pooooounds….OOOOOVERDRIIIIIIVE!

Ahuizotl: Built for competition in a factory in Detroit, Michigan, Overdrive is surely going to take offense to Bill Nyeker's words from just a few moments ago.

Garble: This guy is literally a MACHINE, and machines sometimes do things you never expected them to do. Overdrive is a perfect example of such, flying off the top turnbuckle with the greatest of ease whenever he so please! Machines also tend to malfunction at times, and that is what Bill Nyeker is banking on here tonight.

Ahuizotl: Overdrive seems fully functional at this point, though. He's got a lot left in the tank, and so much mileage to boot! It's worth noting that despite his own size, we've seen Dwight Dawson utilize the second rope to deliver a bone jarring splash to his opponents.

Garble: But he certainly isn't as comfortable up there as Overdrive is, nor does he fly with as much grace and fluidity! This match is another sample of what we'll be getting, when these two distinct teams combat each other Sunday at Uprising.

Match 2: Dwight Dawson w/ Bill Nyeker and Xavier Kendrick vs Overdrive w/ Vultarian

-11 minutes later-

-Dawson rolls out of the ring as Overdrive attempts his shooting star press. He then collapses outside of the floor as the referee prevents Overdrive from going out after him. Overdrive ignores, and sticks his head outside the middle rope. As he begins to bring his hand down to grab hold of his opponent, Dawson promptly looks up and splashes water from a bottle into the mechanical side of his face-

Garble: That's a water bottle! Dawson grabbed a water bottle from under the ring!

-Overdrive's entire body begins making crackling sounds as he makes a face that can only be described as "the end is near"-

Ahuizotl: Is...is Overdrive...shutting down?!

-Overdrive falls to the mat, as his entire robotic half shuts down, going from blue to black-

Garble: My God...this...this is BRILLIANT! Dwight Dawson, has just taken Overdrive completely out of commission!

-Nyeker and Kendrick look astonished as Dawson re-enters the ring. He slowly picks Overdrive up and nails him with a Black Hole Slam-

*1….2…3!*

Ahuizotl: Dawson passes! What an incredible gameplan!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEER...DWIIIIGHT..DAWWWSOOOOOON!

-Dawson rolls out of the ring, being met by his very excited teacher and his stunned classmate-

Garble: It can NOT be understated how absolutely MARVELOUS Dawson's forward-thinking right there is! I mean, how simple, yet...so BRILLIANT. BRILLIANT BRILLIANT BRILLIANT!

Ahuizotl: I'm not sure if that was just Dawson being resourceful in the moment and realizing who exactly he is in the ring with, or if Bill Nyeker brought up this strategy with him backstage, but that was something that only the best of the best come up with!

Garble: You could say that again! I mean, NOBODY has even ATTEMPTED what we just saw! Whoever's idea that was, there was no way it COULDN'T have worked! Overdrive never saw it coming-hell, NONE of us did! WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW! I can't believe this! It's the most cunning thing I've ever seen in an EWF match!

Ahuizotl: Regardless, hopefully Overdrive will be able to boot himself back up before Uprising, and if he does, it would do him a world of good to watch his back, because I have a feeling Dawson and Kendrick won't hesitate to use this stunt again.

Garble: We said it before the match, 'Zotl. Machines sometimes wonk out, and Overdrive can't even open his eyes! This could be disastrous for he and Vultarian come Uprising, but Bill Nyeker has found the biggest chink in the proverbial armor of Overdrive, and it'd be wise for his boys to exploit it to hell and back!

-Nyeker raises a hand each of his students, as Vultarian checks on his partner, who even his human half only works if his metallic half is functioning properly. He hasn't moved a muscle since the water came into contact with him. Doctors begin rushing the ring as Nyeker and his students celebrate-

Nyeker: EUREKAAAA! Who knew?! Who knew such an imposing figure's mainframe would dispel with the simple inclusion of H20?! H20, my boys! -he shakes his student's arms with glee- H20 will be the downfall of the rotund robot! HAHAHAHAHA!

-Vultarian and the doctors try to find out how to revive Overdrive as we head to commercial break-

-We return from the break as the door opens to Sunset's locker room, in walk Sunset and Shining, who couldn't even wait to close the door and are already making out. Sunset giggles as she and her lover fall onto her couch, Sunset straddling on top-

Shining: Mmm! Who the hell do those three think they are? You've beaten them all before, and you'll do it to whoever is picked! -he sucks on his girlfriend's neck- You're so beautiful~

Sunset: I sure will, Shiny…-bites her lower lip- I just need a little...pre-match warm up session before I head out~

Shining: Heh, it's all good...I got you covered. -he begins groping her chest as Sunset sits atop his...package. Shining leans up, allowing Sunset to take his shirt off before laying his head back down on the couch- Do your thing, girl. I'm ALL yours~!

-Sunset giggles, and goes in to lick Shining's 6 pack, but she stops-

Shining: Hmm? What's wrong, babe?

Sunset: The hell is that behind your head?

Shining: What are you talking about?

-Shining and Sunset get off of the couch, both of them noticing a little piece of yellow cloth that was crammed into the seat behind Shining's head-

Shining: What the…?

-Sunset takes her hand and pulls on the cloth, soon revealing a pair of yellow panties-

Sunset: How did THESE get in THERE? -she looks at Shining with a smirk- Shiiiinyyyy! -she wraps her arms around his waist- If you wanted to add a third element to our little sex sessions, you could've just asked me! -she lets go upon realizing something- Oh gosh, Shining! Why on MY couch of all places, though?! What kind of SLOB is this girl?

Shining: What?! No, no, babe! I haven't brought ANY other girls into your locker room, I swear! I have no idea HOW those got in here!

Sunset: -begins to inspect the underwear- Wait! There's a message on the inside of them…is...is that LIPSTICK? -she shakes her head, realizing that isn't the point, and reads- "Come to the Marietta Lodge after your match. My room is 146B. I have a plan that is designed to make sure you leave Uprising as champion. )" -she looks at Shining with a smirk-

Shining: I had nothing to do with this…

Sunset: Whether you did or not doesn't mean a damn thing! I know I can beat Twilight on my own, but it's always nice to have a backup plan.

Shining: So you're going to go meet this...person?

Sunset: Hell yeah I am! You wanna come with me?

Shining: Well, the message implies that it wants you to come alone. You're the champion. If you're going to do this, I think you should do it yourself. You don't want to anger this person, they might not help us….

Sunset: -nods- You're right. I'll go meet this mystery person and see what they have to say.

Shining: Alriiiiight, sounds like a plan. -he smiles as he begins to unbutton his pants-

Sunset: Aww, damn. Sorry, honey, but I can't think about sex right now. All I can focus on is this proposal and my match, so I'll see you out there. -she kisses him on the lips before throwing the panties back on the couch and walking out of the locker room-

Shining: Ouch….hope I don't get blue balls now. He puts his zipper up and gets back into his shirt. He sits down by the panties and looks around to make sure no one is watching him. He picks them up and slightly sniffs them- Whoa...these smell...awfully familiar for some reason… -he sits them back down before exiting the room himself-

*And now...it's all over now…* -it's that time of night again. When the entire crowd boos as loud as possible-

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FAAALL! Introducing first, accompaniiied, by Shining..Armor! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 136 POOOUNDS...she is, the ETERNAAAL. WOMEEEEN'S. CHAAAMPIOOOOON...SUUUUNSEEEEEET..SHIIIIIIMMEEEER!

Garble: There is nothing more nerve-grinding than preparing for a match, when you don't even know who your opponent is going to be. That's the complication the Eternal Women's champion faces here tonight, as one of three hearty competitors could step through that curtain, walk down that aisle, and get into the ring, with the sole purpose of beating the hell out of Sunset!

Ahuizotl: That is exactly the sort of thing you should expect when you are the champion. Everybody is gunning for you in all directions. The difference here is, this match isn't even ABOUT the title. It's about sticking up for a fallen friend, and if you can't do that to the person who did the damage, you might as well target the ringleader.

Garble: Absolutely. Shining can say all he wants that Sunset had nothing to do with what happened last week, but I will NEVER buy that. That woman is so sly, so manipulative...she has Shining wrapped around her finger, and can get him to do whatever she wants.

Ahuizotl: Which is entirely why Sunset Shimmer DESERVES the disadvantage she is faced with tonight, and you shouldn't think otherwise, folks.

-Shining prepares his nervous girlfriend for her eventual fate, as a drumroll plays, hyping who her opponent will be. The results show up on the titantron, Lightning Dust earning 25 percent, Fluttershy 30, and Rarity with 45 percent of the vote! Sunset only has a limited time to prepare as the crowd goes wild-

Garble: Oh man! Gotta admit, color me surprised!

Ahuizotl: Well, with no time to spare, let's go backstage with Silver Shill, as he interviews the victor of the poll!

Silver Shill: -with a big smile- Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present Sunset Shimmer's opponent for tonight...Rarity!

-Rarity appears next to Silver Shill with a hand over her mouth in shock-

Silver: Rarity, you look just as stunned as me!

Rarity: I...I actually am pretty taken aback by this. Oh my….I always suspected that Lightning Dust and Fluttershy had...had more fans than me, but...this is truly a very joyous occasion for me.

Silver: Why do you think the EWF fans voted for you to face Sunset tonight?

Rarity: -shakes her head- I don't quite know, truthfully...I've faced Sunset twice already, and lost both times...Fluttershy and Lightning faced her one time and lost, but Lightning lost in a triple threat match. She's never faced Sunset one on one, which is why I expected her to win the majority of the vote, so...wait...you know, I think I understand why I was picked…

Silver: Why is that?

Rarity: My first 5 months in the EWF have been...quite frankly a big disappointment to me. I've had wonderful matches with the likes of Colgate, Midnight Strike and, yes, Sunset, but I want to be MORE than the girl that goes out there and has great matches. I want to be a CHAMPION, and my last chance to do so was last week, and I failed...every time I get the chance to shine, my light falters out. It's so incredibly frustrating to me! I honestly feel disgusted with myself whenever I can't get the job done...after so much failure, I thought the EWF fans would've just given up on me by this point...but I think just the opposite is happening. They want me to succeed. They want me frustration with myself to cease. My speech must've opened a lot of their eyes, and so, they...threw me a bone, you could so. Most people would be defensive about this, because it makes them feel weak that other people have to grant them an opportunity like this. I am GRATEFUL, though. I am ECSTATIC. The voters look at Lightning Dust, and they look at Fluttershy, and they see that they are ALREADY champions, and I am not. They hear the passion in my voice, they see the determination I fight with in EVERY match I partake in. I NEEDED this match tonight. I know I've not succeeded in every prior opportunity I've been given, but all I needed was just ONE last chance to prove that I am worth the constant chances I am given. I swear on ALL things that are fabulous, I will NOT let this opportunity go to waste! For all the things Sunset Shimmer has done to me, and my friends, I WILL beat her tonight. I will take her down as many pegs as possible, and after I do so, I will continue to make a name for myself on Lunacy. Not just by competing in classic matches, but by also WINNING said matches, and ultimately, attaining the status I've always craved and felt was PERFECT for me, a person who adores the limelight and as much attention as I can possibly receive. This is the same status Sunset Shimmer was literally HANDED OVER, and such is the exact reason she is not entitled to it. I understand I have a long way to go until I can be considered on the same level as Sunset, but I will get there through my own hard work, and I will not abuse the position I am in to get what I desire. Thank you...thank you all from the bottom of my heart, EWF fans...I will NOT let you down!

Silver: Good luck, Rarity!

-Rarity walks off in the direction of the entrance to the stage, before she is stopped by Fluttershy and Lightning Dust-

Lightning: Hey there, Rares. Congratulations! -she and Fluttershy shake Rarity's hand-

Rarity: Thank you both! It was unexpected, but I am prepared nonetheless.

Lightning: You hit the nail right on the head. Me and Fluttershy don't have anything to prove. We already HAVE our gold. This is YOUR night...YOUR moment.

Fluttershy: And...um, if you don't mind, Rarity...me and Lightning would...like to be apart of your moment with you.

Rarity: Are you saying you want to come to the...ring with me?

Fluttershy: Mhm! If we can't beat Sunset ourselves, the next best thing is having a front row seat to watch our friend beat her! -squee-

Rarity: -she smiles tearfully- I would be honored if you were to be at my side...of course you can come to the ring with me!

Lightning: Awesome! -her and Fluttershy grin- And if Shining Asshat tries to pull anything, we'll take care of him!

Rarity: And I have no problem watching you girls' back if The Sword decides to show up.

Fluttershy: We're ready for anything, Rarity.

Rarity: So am I, darlings...let's go! -they all walk side by side to the entrance-

*Everybody's starry eyed…* -the crowd comes alive for Lunacy's resident fashionista-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompaniiied, by Lightning Dust, aaaand Fluttershyyy, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS...RAAAAAAAAARIIIIITYYYYYY!

Garble: Man, I figured Fluttershy had this poll in the bag! It seems she has the most fans out of the three, but I suppose Rarity's speech swayed much of the audience.

Ahuizotl: It certainly was a different side of her we haven't seen. Rarity is usually stoic, and does a great job of keeping her composure. One thing that is a constant with Rarity, however, is passion, and tonight was no different.

Garble: Can you blame her for being so...confrontational? There's only so much a wrestler can take when it comes to loss after loss. She thought this time last week she would be going to Uprising to challenge for the Crater Chick championship, and to be honest, so did I.

Ahuizotl: She's a terrific competitor, but she has yet to get that one true career-making win thus far in the EWF. She may not have succeeded last week, but who knows what could happen tonight? She actually got a chance to prepare for Sunset, in case she faced her.

Garble: And while Shining is at ringside, Rarity has two of her best friends, the Chick Combo champions in her corner. Both of which would like to smack Shining around for what he did to Twilight...so if I were him, I would make myself scarce during this match, and maybe for the rest of the year.

-Rarity takes a deep breath, walking up the steps and entering the ring as her friends wish her good luck. Shining exits the ring as Rarity glares a hole through him-

Sunset: -interjecting herself- Eyes on me, you albino asshole. I know you've never had a man like Shining before since all men are turned off by pale girls who talk to their cat and manikins all day, but-

Rarity: You need to stop right there. I'd rather THAT be my hobby than spending all my nights on my back with the various men of the roster. Where's the creativity in that?

Sunset: You'd be surprised what kind of creative stuff occurs in my bedroom….-she winks at Shining-

Rarity: I praise your gameplan of trying to make me vomit as a way to get my mind off of our match, but Twilight may never be the same after what you two did to her! You may have beaten me before, but I ASSURE you, I am the LAST woman you want to step into the ring with tonight!

Sunset: Well, I'm here, so how about you allow me the pleasure of making you FAMOUS, since you'll never be able to do that on your own!

-Rarity is done talking, as she gets set to whoop Sunset's ass-

Garble: I LOVE when women fight. Ring the bell!

Match 3: Rarity w/ Fluttershy and Lightning Dust vs Sunset Shimmer w/ Shining Armor

-9 minutes later-

-Rarity hits Beautification on Sunset near the ropes. She lies atop her stomach and hooks her left leg-

Garble: Could Rarity have it?!

*1….2…-much to the audience's dismay, Shining grabs Sunset's foot and places it on the bottom rope-

Ahuizotl: Not this again….

-The referee stops counting, but he also seems suspicious of Shining being so close to his girl. He leans over the top rope-

Referee: I don't trust you! You put her foot on the rope!

Shining: No I didn't! She kicked out on her own!

Referee: Bullshit! -he whirls his arm around and points to the stage- Get outta here! -the crowd cheers at the decision, as Shining is shocked he was caught in the act-

Garble: Yes! Good call, ref!

Ahuizotl: You may remember a while ago a pay per view called Retribution in February. Shining Armor pulled the same stunt in order to help Sunset retain the Crater Chick championship. It worked then, but it didn't work now!

Garble: The same referee from that match is presiding over THIS match, as well! I guess he learned from all the tricks these two pull.

-Shining bangs on the mat, as the crowd serenades him-

Crowd: Nanananaaa, nanananaaa...hey, hey, heeeyyy, GOODBYYYYEEEEE! Nanananaaa, nanananaaa...hey, hey, heeeyyy, GOODBYYYYEEEEE! Nanananaaa, nanananaaa...hey, hey, heeeyyy, GOODBYYYYEEEEE!

Garble: Hahaha! Yes! Classic!

Ahuizotl: Now Rarity has even MORE of a chance to win this match!

-14 minutes later-

-Rarity has Sunset hooked up for the Sequin Special, but Sunset breaks loose and big boots Rarity to the mat. She then rushes out of the ring, grabbing her championship before making her way up the ramp, the crowd booing-

Ahuizotl: Looks as if the champ is opting to take the easy route here…

Garble: What else did we expect? After such an amazing, hard fought match, she wants to run away instead of sticking it out when things are looking rough.

-Sunset is caught off guard as Lightning Dust catches up to her and grabs a handful of her hair, running with her as she throws her into the ring-

Garble: That's the benefit of having friends at ringside! Wouldn't that be a disqualification, though?

Sunset: -on her knees in the ring- Ref! What the hell?!

Referee: I won't put up with that crap! Anything that gets you back in the ring is deemed LEGAL! If you want to leave, you'd better win by pinfall or submission or lose the same way! -the crowd can't stop cheering the wonderful decisions of this no nonsense official-

Garble: Where has this guy been?! Lay down the law, brother!

Ahuizotl: Sunset didn't want this match in the first place, but she needs to make the most of it now that she's in it.

-Sunset growls at the ref as the fans chant "YOU ARE AWE-SOME." Rarity begins stirring to her feet as Sunset prepares to hit her with her title belt-

Garble: I think by what the referee said, even if Sunset uses the title, he WON'T disqualify her!

Ahuizotl: Either way, Rarity had better look out!

-Rarity turns around and kicks the belt back into Sunset's face-

Garble: Oh! She took your advice! Sunset's plan backfired!

-Rarity picks Sunset up again, and THIS time is able to hit the Sequin Special!-

Ahuizotl: Sequin Special! COULD THIS BE IT?!

*1….2….3!* -the crowd goes wild-

Garble: WHOA MAAAN! LOOK WHO IS FINALLY SHINING BRIGHT!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEER...RAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIITYYYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Things are starting to look up, and I don't mean for Sunset! I mean for THAT woman, Rarity! What a monumental victory this is!

Garble: The biggest of her career so far! I bet Sunset is regretting introducing her title into the mix! Never has something you're so obsessed with been your downfall at the same time!

Crowd: RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY!

-Lightning and Fluttershy enter the ring, pulling Rarity to her feet and embracing her-

Garble: Lightning Dust isn't a big fan of hugs, but you can't NOT celebrate after something like that! Sunset got BEAT!

Ahuizotl: It wasn't for the championship, but this loss has completely derailed Sunset's momentum heading into Uprising.

Garble: And I know Rarity's intention was to fight Sunset to make Twilight, who is watching at home a little happier, but there's no way she doesn't feel on top of the world right now. She just pinned the Eternal Women's champion, SQUARE in the middle of the ring!

Ahuizotl: This could be the beginning of something incredible for the career of Rarity. A win like that isn't usually a fluke. Expect to see even bigger things for this young woman in the future!

Garble: And once again, she delivers, being apart of the best match on the show each and every week. Congrats, girl!

-Shining rushes down to the ring to check on his girlfriend. He pushes past Rarity, Fluttershy, and Lightning as they continue to celebrate at the end of the ramp. With a sinister smirk, Lightning nods to the ring, leading the charge as Fluttershy and Rarity willingly follow her-

Garble: Uh ohhhhh...when a woman looks at you like that, you know they're about to do something devious!

Ahuizotl: Shining can't see the look, though. He's too busy paying attention to his precious girlfriend.

Garble: Well, he might want to take advantage of the precious time he has and GET OUT OF THE DAMN RING-Lightning grabs Shining by his shirt collar and pulls him away from Sunset, and into Fluttershy's Obedience Training knee- TOO LATE! WOW! I thought they were just going to slap him or something!

Ahuizotl: Why just slap when you have the ability to do so much more?

Garble: Not that I'm complaining...you could set the bitch on fire for all I care!

-The crowd is going nuts as Fluttershy brushes her hair away from her eyes-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Garble: Wait! Lightning Dust signals that there's more! -Lightning Dust scales to the top rope, looking out at the crowd with a nod- Set your DVRs! And if you have a fear of lightning, LOOK AWAAAAAAAAAY! -Lightning splashes into Shining Armor's chest, immediately getting to her feet and pumping a fist- WOOHOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: Shining Armor! Lying flat on his back, just like his girlfriend! This truly is a couple that does EVERYTHING together, including get SCHOOLED!

Lightning: That was for TWILIGHT, motherfucker! -she piefaces Shining as he lays on the mat-

Garble: COME ON, Shining! The crowd sang NANANANA to you! That means STAY AWAY! Oh well...

-Rarity applauds along with the fans as she raises the hands of her friends-

Ahuizotl: Rarity began the humiliation by beating Sunset, and the Chick Combo champs just accelerated it to large proportions by getting some revenge on Shining Armor for the emotional turmoil he put his own sister through last week. Fine job, girls! Fine job.

-Fluttershy leads the crowd in another "Yay" parade as we head to commercial-

-"Nebulous" by Vovabs begins to ring out through the arena as we return-

Madden: The following TAG TEAM conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FALL! Introducing first, at a combined weight, of 253 POOOUNDS...FLIIIIITTERRRR, and CLOOOOUDCHASEEEEERRRR!

Ahuizotl: You may notice that the Lunacy fans in attendance aren't sure whether to cheer or boo these two young ladies. That is because while they both have been dealing with a lot of stress thanks to their former friend, Rumble, at the same time, Flitter and Cloudchaser resort to underhanded tactics both during and after their matches.

Garble: We know that Flitter has been romantically linked to Giz Hero over the past few months, and of course Cloudchaser supports whatever her sister decides to do, but this decision has lead to a falling out between the two, and the overly jealous Rumble. I'm not trying to stick up for them, but these two girls have a lot on their mind, and quite frankly, they want to be as nasty as possible to their opponents. Despite this, I'm still behind them, because I like seeing happy endings.

Ahuizotl: And the ultimate happy ending for them would be for Giz Hero to be the one whom after nearly 4 dominating months, takes the Carnage championship from that pompous Rumble, and make it to where he never bothers them again.

Garble: Such endings only occur in movies, and in wrestling. It sure wouldn't hurt at all if Flitter and Cloudchaser were to pick up a win here tonight, also.

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -cheers galore-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Accompaniiied, by Rarity! At a combined weight, of 244 POOOUNDS...they are, the CHICK. COMBOOOOO CHAMPIIIIOOOONS...FLUUUUTTERSHHHHHHYYYYY..AAAAAAAAAND LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIIIING DUST!

Garble: Rarity, returning the favor by leading her friends to the ring. It was just moments ago where she earned the biggest victory of her career, and it was thanks in part to the Chick Combo champions that she did so.

Ahuizotl: We can't take away how much Rarity had to do to earn that win over Sunset Shimmer. Lightning Dust throwing Sunset back into the ring was just a miniscule portion of the match. Rarity owes everything she's achieved tonight to herself.

Garble: It's been a rough month for all three of these girls. From the continuous rivalry with The Sword, to watching the woman they're teaming up with this Sunday, Scootaloo, get taken out.

Ahuizotl: They've also had their share of highs, as well, like successfully defending the Chick Combo titles for the first time, to nearly meeting Diamond Tiara at Uprising for the Crater Chick championship. And you bring up The Sword...they just may strike during this match. We don't know where they'll be coming from, but even though Scootaloo is not here, I have a feeling Lightning, Fluttershy, and Rarity are prepared.

-Lightning and Fluttershy stand on separate turnbuckles, holding their titles high in the air as Rarity applauds them. The fans begin chanting "YAY" as Fluttershy shouts it, thrusting her index fingers into the air-

Match 4: Flitter and Cloudchaser vs Lightning Dust and Fluttershy w/ Rarity

-7 minutes later-

-Fluttershy has been on the receiving end of a ton of punishment since the match's inception. She tries to crawl towards Lightning Dust, but Cloudchaser sits on her back, grabbing her hand and reaching it out towards Lightning-

Cloudchaser: Awwww! You can't make it to your partner, can yoooooouuuuuu?

Ahuizotl: You're behind women who do things like this?

Garble: I never said I was behind their actions...they're going through a rough patch right now, 'Zotl. I think we can cut them some slack.

Ahuizotl: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust are faring much better, having to constantly be on the lookout for 3 dangerous women dressed in riot gear, yet they stay positive and don't stoop to lows like this.

Garble: Yeah, you're right...I don't know.

-As the crowd chants for Fluttershy, Cloudchaser pins Fluttershy's arm to the mat with an elbow before wrenching it back. Fluttershy screams in pain as Cloudchaser grits her teeth-

Garble: OWW OWW OWWWWW! Arms aren't supposed to bend that way!

Ahuizotl: This hurts just to WATCH!

Garble: It's making me nervous….Cloudchaser would be perfectly fine with ripping that arm out of its socket!

-Fluttershy barely gets the toes of her boot on the bottom rope, which means Cloudchaser must break-

Referee: Let go of the hold! 1! 2! 3! 4! -Cloudchaser finally releases by slamming Fluttershy's arm into the mat. She gets up to argue with the official- When I say you break the hold you BREAK THE HOLD!

Ahuizotl: Look at Flitter! Look at Flitter!

-Flitter crouches over to Fluttershy and wraps her arm around the bottom rope. She begins pulling on it until Rarity rushes over to run her off. The referee is alerted by Fluttershy's screams-

Referee: You stay in your corner, Flitter!

Garble: I wonder what Giz Hero thinks of all this...his girlfriend and her sister are total HELLCATS.

Ahuizotl: I'm sure he thinks with his brain and not his penis like you, so he probably sees it as being very uncalled for.

Garble: Hey! Hey!

Ahuizotl: Hey what, boy?

Garble: …..Don't call me boy!

Ahuizotl: I saw you eating that Happy Meal before the show.

Garble: It's a good deal! Plus I...I give the toys to my little brother!

Ahuizotl: Uh huh, I'm sure…

-7 minutes later-

-After Fluttershy takes out Cloudchaser, Lightning Dust flies off the top with, landing on Flitter with Astraphobia-

Garble: For the second time tonight, a case of Astraphobia has broken out here in the Asylum!

*1….2….3!*

Ahuizotl: The Chick Combo champions are looking strong heading into this Sunday!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRRS...FLUUUUUTTERSHYYYYY, aaaaaand LIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIING DUUUUUUUUUST!

Garble: I don't think I'm stretching the truth too far when I say that this may just be the most exciting team in all of the EWF!

Ahuizotl: Like any victory, though, it wasn't easy. Flitter and Cloudchaser have beaten Lightning Dust before, but whether it was all the things going on in their personal lives or what have you, they could not get the jobs done tonight.

Garble: One thing Fluttershy and Lightning Dust NEED to do next month is defend their titles more. They've only had one defense so far, and that ended in disqualification, thanks to The Sword. They are a legitimate threat, but I wouldn't call them credible champions yet.

-Rarity hands her friends their titles as Flitter and Cloudchaser sulk outside the ring-

Ahuizotl: I see no sign of The Sword anywhere, but with them being in action later on tonight, anything can happen…

-We continue off from last week, where 3MB's van is parked outside a wild scene. The narrator looks on cautiously-

Narrator: What are we doing here, girls?

Adagio: Well, you've heard about our origins, and you've seen us chow down-

Aria: I was too busy dealing with the paparazzi behind us to eat anything. -crosses her arms-

Narrator: -in head- That wasn't paparazzi...it was a random pedestri-wait...they're in character. Well, at least Aria is, so I shouldn't question any of this…

Adagio: Right, right. Anyways...tonight, you're going to see the true WILD side of us.

Narrator: Oh dear...pardon me if I'm quite frightened.

Sonata: Tee hee! Don't worry, we'll tune it down a notch since you're here.

Aria: Since we're such a legendary rock trio, everywhere we go is a party!

Adagio: And our adoring fans were kind enough to throw us one here in the sleazy side of Canterlot. Don't be alarmed, though. If things get too crazy, here's the keys to the van. You can bounce anytime you want.

Narrator: -fiddling with the keys in his hand- How would you girls get home?

Aria: Pffft! Maaan, our fans LOVE us! They'd all be fighting over which one gets to drive us home with a flick of my spiked bracelet wearing wrist.

Narrator: I...suppose so…

Adagio: Alright, girls. Let's go out there and tear ass until our hair becomes unhardened from the excessive amounts of hairspray!

-The girls put their hands together- "1….2….3MB!" -They then hop out of the band, screaming, the narrator slowly climbing out himself-

Sonata: WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT! I forgot to bring the slip n' slide!

Aria: Ugh...this is an adult party, Sonata, not a kid's birthday!

Sonata: But without it...we cannot slip….nor SLIDE. -she gasps loudly, as Aria rolls her eyes and runs into the party area-

Adagio: Don't cry, Sonata...maybe they've already got one in there!

Sonata: -sniffles- I don't see one from over the fence…-gasps again- but I DO see a karaoke machine!

Adagio: Oh DAMN! I'm gonna be all over that!

Sonata: LET'S GOOOOOOO! -Sonata runs through the fence, and she and Adagio soon join Aria on the stage-

Adagio: Hey, party peoplllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 3MB is here to impregnate your ears with AWESOME!

Sonata: Please enjoy the performance, and any tacos you do not finish, please send my way. Thank you! -squee-

Aria: And don't forget to floss after each meal and….shit. Yeah. WOOOOOO!

Adagio: WOOOOOOOO!

Sonata: Weeoh! Weeoh! Weeoh! Weeoh! Weeoh!

Guy in crowd: Boooooo! Get off the stage!

Guy in crowd 2: There wasn't even a stage here a minute ago…

Guy in crowd 3: -whilst waving a Confederate flag- GOOOOD HATES FAAAAAAAAGS!

Aria: What a lively crowd! We should appease them with a classic!

Adagio: Hell yeah! Narrator! Give us the 80'sest, crowd pleasingiest, rock balladiest song ya got!

Narrator: Hmmm…-he scrolls through the karaoke machine- This one sounds good! -he presses the button, as the lyrics to "Don't Start Unbelieving" pop up on the teleprompter-

Adagio: Excellent…-with a wicked grin, 3MB walks up to the edge of the stage to begin singing, horribly, of course, as the crowd's emotions are a melting pot of emotions, mostly confused-

3MB: DON'T START. UNBELIEVING! NEVER DO NOT, FEEL YOUR FEEEEELIIIIIINGS! -Narrator and the audience cringes as 3MB tries their best to hit the high notes. Aria slides just a bit too much on the stage, falling knees first on the ground before she can play air guitar. The crowd boos the entire affair, yet 3MB choose to believe they are cheering their heads off-

Adagio: -as she spins the microphone around in the air- I'm gonna do a flip! -she jumps into the air, landing straight down on her face. She looks up with googly eyes, pointing at the crowd- That was for YOU guys!

-The crowd continues to boo as Aria gets back on the stage-

Sonata: Thank you, thank you!

Aria: Let's stage dive, ladies. -Adagio and Sonata nod as all three members of 3MB jump into the crowd. The audience shuffles them through the air with their hands until they crash onto the ground outside the party area-

Sonata: Ooooooowwwwww!

Aria: Hey, what gives, assholes?!

Dudely dude person: You freaky chicks need to stay out! -he walks away, leaving Sonata heartbroken, and Aria and Adagio pissed-

Aria: Whatever. The party sucked, anyway…

Sonata: -weeping- Nobody likes uuuuu-huhuh-ssssss!

Adagio: -putting an arm around Sonata- Don't worry, Sonata...we'll have more fans than we could ever imagine when we get to Lunacy. They'll accept us there. There's all TYPES of strange characters! We'll fit right in!

Sonata: -smiling through her tears- I can't wait….

Adagio: -smiles, but looks around worriedly- Hey...where's the Narrator?

Aria: Building up his OWN fanbase…-she points to the backyard, where the partygoers are gathered around to watch the Narrator breakdance-

Narrator: I call this one...the Queen's Queef! -the crowd goes wild-

Crowd: BRI-TISH! BRI-TISH! BRI-TISH! BRI-TISH! BRI-TISH!

Adagio: Damn foreigners, always stealing our spotlight….

-The segment ends with the Narrator being swarmed by dozens of horny chicks, all of them flashing their breasts, varied in size, in his face-

Narrator: -with a red face- God save the Queen….-he looks at the camera, and winks-

-The graphic "3MB arrives...NEXT WEEK" flashes on the screen as we go to commercial-

Garble: I could not be more excited, 'Zotl! 3MB is coming to Monday Night Lunacy NEXT week, and they're going to melt our FACES off!

Ahuizotl: That sounds painful, sort of like their singing and…"instrument" torturing, but I am curious to see what they'll be bringing to Lunacy in the long run.

-Since "Thunderstruck" doesn't really fit his current gimmick, Thunderlane comes out to Rumble's old theme, "Good Dirty Fun" by CFO$-

Madden: The following conteeest, will be held, under NO. DISQUALIFICATIONS! Introducing first, from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 218 POOOUNDS...THUUUUUUNDERLAAAAAANE!

Ahuizotl: Talk about how one-sided the partnership between Thunderlane and his brother is...Thunderlane accompanied Rumble to the ring, yet Rumble won't do the same for this match.

Garble: Come on, 'Zotl...you don't know the full story. I mean, SURE, Thunderlane needed Rumble to beat Giz Hero the first time, and this IS a no DQ match, which gives Rumble the absolute perfect opportunity to interfere and cost Giz another victory-

Ahuizotl: You've got nothing, do you?

Garble: Nah, not really. Rumble is only in this game for himself, and Thunderlane is sticking to him to stay relevant.

Ahuizotl: No way you couldn't be relevant looking like he does….

Crowd: THUNDER-LAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Thunderlane: -flashing heart signs to the crowd with his index fingers and thumbs- Please, contain your warmth! I am NOT worthy of your admiration! Oh, wait...yes I am!

Garble: He's come into Lunacy with a chip on his shoulder, yet he thinks he's the hottest ticket in town.

Ahuizotl: An attitude like this comes with being the first World Brawler's champion, and his brother takes the same attitude to the extreme, yet Thunderlane's opponent tonight is the exact opposite. Humble, and thankful for every chance he gets.

*Since they wanna know…* -the arena fills with cheers-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing 232 POOOUNDS...GIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEROOOOOO!

Garble: Earlier tonight, Giz Hero's opponent at Uprising, Rumble, was victory in his singles match against Bulk Biceps. This is not only Giz's chance to get on the right track heading into Sunday's event, but to get back at Thunderlane for the cheap as hell way he beat him back on April 24th.

-We see Thunderlane already taking off the turnbuckle cover as Giz makes his way down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: Look at this! Look at how desperate Thunderlane is ALREADY!

Garble: That's the way he beat Giz 3 weeks ago, but Hero's having none of it!

-Giz slides under the bottom rope and Uppercuts Thunderlane in the back of the head. The crowd cheers as the referee decides this is a good time to start the match-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane got the turnbuckle cover off, but at what price?

Garble: Not only is he exposing that steel to be possibly used on himself, but Giz has the early advantage!

Match 5: Giz Hero vs Thunderlane

-As the bell rings, Giz immediately grabs hold of Thunderlane's legs. The fans soon realize what he is going for-

Garble: Uh oh! It looks like Thunderlane is about to go swinging!

-Giz spins on his heels, rotating Thunderlane in the air as the fans begin counting the number of rotations-

Ahuizotl: I'm getting dizzy just watching this….

Garble: 15! 16! 17! How long can he go?!

-Giz drops Thunderlane to the mat with authority on the 20th rotation, the crowd applauding loudly as he stays on his feet successfully, screaming and thrusting his arms back-

Garble: 20! 20 rotations, and Giz Hero is STILL on his feet...freaking unbelievable!  
>Ahuizotl: Is there anything this man CANNOT do?!<p>

-Giz goes for an early cover, but Thunderlane dizzily kicks out at 2-

-6 minutes later-

-Thunderlane places a chair on top of Giz's stomach and steps back. He then proceeds to hit Rolling Thunder on top of the chair, and then he screams in pain as he rolls off of the mass-

Garble: Fuck! I respect the fact that the dude wants to put HIMSELF through punishment in order to pick up the win, but that may have hurt Thunderlane more than Giz!

Ahuizotl: It was quite a risky move, but there's no way Giz came out of it undamaged. He's hurting too, believe me.

-Thunderlane slowly crawls into the cover after sliding the chair off of Giz, but he gets only a 2 and a half count-

Garble: It just makes me wonder what else these two are able to put each other through in order to win…

-3 minutes later-

-Giz places Thunderlane onto the same chair, belly first. He then lifts both items into the air at the same time, slamming them both into the mat with a delayed Gutwrench Suplex-

Ahuizotl: Can Giz win off of that innovative offense?

-Instead of going for a pin, Giz jumps into the air, landing both feet on top of the chair-

Garble: Ahhh! That may be the most devastating Foot Stomp I've ever seen!

-Now Giz goes for the cover, but he gets 2 and a half-

Ahuizotl: This is a war of attrition, and I feel the level of brutality is only going to get higher and higher the longer the match goes on!

-8 minutes later-

-Thunderlane is perched on the top turnbuckle, but before he can fly, Giz LEAPS up and forces both of them off with an insane Belly to Belly Suplex! The crowd is going nuts-

Garble: The athleticism! The strength! The wherewithal of Thunderlane's spot in the ring! Giz Hero is the total package here in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: It takes a special kind of talent to jump onto the very top of the ring and HURL their opponent off with such ease!

-The velocity of the suplex sends Thunderlane to his feet and resting into the corner, as Giz rests in the corner diagonal to him. Thunderlane goes running at Giz, to which Giz flings him into the air and face first onto the exposed turnbuckle-

Garble: There it is! After all this time, that exposed steel, that was THUNDERLANE'S doing, came back to bite him in the worst way!

-Thunderlane is stunned as Giz springboards himself off the middle rope, spinning himself in midair and colliding his bicep into Thunderlane's jaw-

Ahuizotl: Twisting Uppercut! Thunderlane is down!

*1…..2….3!* -the crowd explodes as Giz rolls off of Thunderlane, showing the ill effects of this grueling match-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER...GIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEROOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: How can you deny that these two men are not world class athletes after that highly physical contest?

Garble: They both left it all on the line, and the best part is despite the ramifications of the match, Rumble was nowhere to be found.

Ahuizotl: You can be certain that he'll show at Uprising. And since the match with Giz will be contested under your usual wrestling rules, I'm willing to bet the champ and his brother will pull out all the dirty tactics they can to make sure Giz Hero does not walk out as Carnage champion.

Garble: For now, though, Giz may be hurt, but he knows he just went through a war, and he should be proud for coming out on top. I have faith he'll do the same this Sunday, when it really matters.

-We go to commercial with the referee checking on Thunderlane, as Giz basks in the glory of the crowd and their "HE-RO" chants-

Garble: Ladies and gentlemen, we are back here on Monday Night Lunacy, and Twist is in the ring and seems like she has something to say.

Ahuizotl: This entrance is spectacular!

-Twist stops in the middle of the ring, lowering herself on one knee as the lights rise. The fans cheer as she grabs a microphone-

Twist: This Sunday is...the Uprising, of the demon...and the downfall...of Amay...Wythyst. I've had to observe all the destruction, all the carnage that Amay and her family has descended upon Lunacy. No three people in the EWF exert more fear than The Wythyst Family. Let me assure you, though...that I am not afraid. For with all the nightmarish nursery rhymes you spew, Amay...I know that you are indeed...mortal. We all witnessed that when you LOST last week. And you're going to lose yet again this Sunday, after which you will forever be known...as a FALSE...PROPHET.

-After a pause, the cackling of Amay sends Twist's head to look towards the titantron, where Amay is pacing in front of her rocking chair, Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan at the sides of the chair-

Amay: -stopping in front of the camera- Hello, Twist! -she sits down- And hello, my friiiiiiiieeeeeeends! -more laughter- Just for any of the souls who are not aware...I, am Amay...Wythyst. And these fine, young girls behind me….they are my sisters. -he points to his right- Harper…-and then to his left- and Rowan...but you all know us already! And you know EXACTLY...what we are capable of...INCLUDING YOU, TWIST! Now, we have, come to the conclusion recently...that, our actions...have been MISINTERPRETED. Now, allow me, to clarify a few things. I wanna tell ya a STORY...a special little story…-she giggles- Now, once..upon a time, there was, a little girl. A very NORMAL, WHOLESOME little girl...now, this little girl, he went to school, like all the rest of the children...but kids...can be...SO cruuueeel…-she laughs some more- Now, even though this little girl was friendly, and sweet to all the rest of the children...she would cower, to their harsh words. They would call her names, like FREAK! They would BEAT...on her..and they would send her running home every day with TEARS running down her face. All...for just being herself...but one day, one day! This special little girl decided that she was going to change the wooorld...ehehe...she was going to go to school, and everything would be different. But instead of her changing everythiiing...she ran awaaaay...eheheheheeeeee...she ran away and she found another little crutch to hide behind. And this crutch, it gave her a new..sense of power...this crutch, allowed her to be, whatever she wanted to beeee! This crutch...was a mask...and behind this mask, she gave herself...a new name..and that name...was Finnette...Balor.

-Twist lowers her eyes at Amay-

Amay: Ahahaaaa! That's right, Twiiiist! I know all about you, man...behind this mask, you allowed yourself to LIVE this lie! -referring to the fans- And you eat it all up everyday for no reason! You used to despise this woman, just like all those schoolchildren! Now precious Finnette has toughened up, she's dried her tears, and she's stopped running, and suddenly you all can relate to her….well I say, NO MORE LIES! Because I, KNOW...who I am. I know, WHAT...I am…-she smiles wickedly- I walk on water just to prove to you that I caaan! Heheh...I bite off the head of a snake, just to taste..its poison. Does that all sound MORTAL to you, Finnette? AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA….ME? MORTAL?! Hahahahaaaaa-FOOL! Haven't you heard me? I'M AAAAAALREADY DEAD! You, on the other hand...showed just how mortal YOU were last week, when you consoled a heartbroken Twilight Sparkle. Hmhm...you can say you're a demon all you wish, Finnette...but you're still that sweet, ugly girl that you've always been. I promise to you, monster...that this Sunday...I will prove to you...that one woman's hell, is another woman's...PARADIIIISE. -she giggles- Follow...the buzzards. -she laughs more as Twist looks on. Before she can react, the sound of creepy piano keys cuts her off-

*DEH!*

-After another slight pause, the darkness fades away as The Wythyst Family is standing in the middle of the ring, yet Twist is not in front of them-

Garble: Where-...where did Twist go?

Ahuizotl: She's up on the stage!

-Twist speaks, getting the Wythyst Family's attention as they turn to her-

Twist: You think you've got me all figured out, Amay? You may know about my getaway from reality, but you don't know what SHE is capable of. She will introduce herself to you at Uprising, and you may be able to walk on water, and intake the poison of a venomous snake, but you can't handle...my demon. -the crowd cheers- And just for the record...I never said I was a demon. That was Finnette...I've been waiting for the perfect time to let her out, and this Sunday seems as good a time as any. I helped Twilight Sparkle last week because yes, I am a good person. But everybody has that darker side to them...everyone has a demon that lurks within them. You, on the other hand, are a HORRIBLE person, Amay. You will meet my demon before too long, and after an encounter with her, you will never be the same. You'd better bring all you can at Uprising, because I'm bringing something...that you've NEVER seen before. -the crowd cheers in complete hype as Twist's theme music plays-

Amay: I will snatch the LIFE out of your demon! I am the demon SLAYER!

Garble: 'Zotl…

Ahuizotl: Yes?

Garble: I don't know about you, but I have never been intrigued for a match as much as I am when it comes to Twist going head-to-head with Amay Wythyst.

Ahuizotl: There is so much information we have to process...Finnette Balor? That's the name of Twist's demonic persona?

Garble: That's what Amay said. I need to do some research, but I have high hopes for this match at Uprising!

Ahuizotl: It will surely be a spectacle! Twist has a trick up her sleeve, and I don't know if even AMAY WYTHYST is prepared for what is in store for her!

-We go backstage to where Diamond is preparing for the main event. She looks up as two familiar faces walk through her locker room door. She stops what she is doing and approaches them with a huge smile-

Diamond: Hi, girls!

Silver Spoon: What's up, Di? -she hugs her friend-

Diamond: Hey there, Turf!

Turf: -waves- What's up?

Diamond: I've been wondering all week...why the sudden exit from my locker room last week? We had barely begun talking!

Turf: Eh, like I said, me and 'Spoon were late for our match.

Diamond: Oh…-slightly smiles- Alright. I really thought you girls were going to make those Wythysts more loopy than they normally are. I guess I should've went down there with you…

Turf: Yeah...maybe you SHOULD'VE. -She puts her hands on her hips-

Diamond: -notices the hint of frustration in Turf's voice- Uhhh...well, I'll be there tonight!

Spoon: So will we! Won't we, Turf?

Turf: Absolutely. Those tacky bitches cost us the Chick Combo titles! We deserve to beat their un-stylish asses more than anybody else!

Diamond: Cool! I was just asking because I wasn't sure if we were going to be on the same page or not, but I guess we will be.

Spoon: Of course we will! We're best friends!

Turf: Look, Diamond. Me and Spoon still don't see eye-to-eye with you when it comes to making amends will everyone, but we realize that we wouldn't be where we are if it wasn't for you. You guided us and gave us an identity when we needed it most. We don't feel comfortable becoming friends with all these people like you have, but we certainly don't want to lose you as our friend. You're the most important friend we could ever ask for…

Diamond: Oh, girls….-smiles- I'll admit, I was getting worried for a bit there, but there's no reason for any of us to be worried. You'll never lose me. Never EVER! I never even told you about my decision to go public with my new attitude, so I can understand why'd you be upset-even furious at me...it probably felt like I was abandoning you, but I would never do that.

Spoon: We know you wouldn't, and we won't, either!

Turf: Yeah. We'll be your partners tonight, and we'd love to support you this Sunday and whenever else you need it.

Diamond: I'll never leave you girls' sides, either. You can count on that! As for Sunday, I could think of no better way to celebrate my title victory then with my oldest and bestest friends. Yes! Please be there at ringside for me!

Turf: You got it, girlfriend! -she smiles- First, we've got a sword to puncture tonight. -The three newly reunited friends laugh and they all put their arms around each other, walking through the door as we head back to ringside for our main event-

*I'll tell you everything I know…* -the crowd mostly cheers, but it's only for one of the participants of this match-

Ahuizotl: It is time for our main event!

Garble: The Sword are about to debut as a complete unit here on Lunacy!

Madden: The following SIX WOMEN, tag team match, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing first, at a COMBINED WEIGHT...of 405 POOOOUNDS...the team of TURF! Silver Spoooon! And DIIIIIIAMOOOOND...TIIIIIIIIARAAAAAAA!

Garble: I really am happy that these three seemed to have buried whatever hatchets they have with each other, because I HATE seeing friends fight! ;( Especially when the friends are such beautiful women...they shouldn't be upset with each other!

Ahuizotl: It definitely seemed like over the past few weeks, Turf specifically was giving Diamond mixed signals. From the interview where she and Silver Spoon struck out on their own, to just last week when Turf pulled Silver Spoon away from Diamond just before they could strike up a conversation.

Garble: Well, women can be very odd creatures sometimes. The stable former known as The Mean Girls better check the attitudes at the door, because their opponents have left a mile long road of broken bodies in their wake.

Ahuizotl: This is the ultimate test for Diamond Tiara before her match with Midnight Strike this Sunday for the vacant Crater Chick championship. For Turf and Silver Spoon, this is a chance to team up with their best friend for the first time in a while, and to get back at the women who cost them the opportunity to win the Chick Combo titles for a second time 4 weeks ago today.

-Diamond makes her way down the ramp, slapping hands with so many fans. Meanwhile, Silver Spoon puts her hand in all of their faces as they hope for the same from her and Turf-

Turf: Ha! Get real, you little shits! Me and 'Spoon are the REAL Chick Combo CHAMPIONS. Y'all aren't even worth as much as the gum we spat out before we came out here!

-The crowd boos furiously-

Diamond: Girls, calm down. You don't have to badger them.

Turf: We're doing what you BRED us to do. I am THE BOSS. -she flashes the crowd her boss knuckles- I AM THE BOSS!

Silver Spoon: None of you can touch her!

Turf: Y'ALL CAN'T TOUCH ME!

-Diamond rolls her eyes as she continues to make her way to the ring-

Garble: Diamond can roll her eyes, but that is exactly what she did when she was the Queen of Mean. She took those girls under her wing, and made them the obnoxious braggarts that they are today.

Ahuizotl: And she regrets every second of it, we know that. I have a feeling that no matter how much she tries to reason with her friends, they will always be that way, too.

Garble: Well, Diamond WAS the ringleader. If she can change, I'd like to think Turf and Silver Spoon can, too. Their attitude is working for them right now, though, so I see no reason why they should.

-Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring after more gloating to the crowd-

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA. SWORD.* -The crowd comes alive again as the self-proclaimed saviors of the EWF are spotted amongst them-

Garble: It's about that time for business to pick up…

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Coming down the aisleeee...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 395 POOOOUNDS...DIANE DITZBROSE, BETH DROLLIIINS, and ROOOOSELY REEEIGNS...THEEEEEE SWOOORD!

Ahuizotl: For nearly the first half year of the EWF's existence, The Mean Girls were the most consistently dominate group here on Lunacy. But now with Diamond practically on her own, these three women: Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns have the attention of every fan, and every superstar in the back.

Garble: This is their debut as a trio on Lunacy, and if it is anything like their match last month at Final Reckoning, we are in for one of the greatest matches ever contested in the EWF. Even when it's a fair match, The Sword somehow seems to have the numbers advantage on their side. They gel so incredibly well together.

Ahuizotl: And as Drollins and Reigns showed us last week, all three members don't need to be in the match for them to be a successful powerhouse. As we said, though...tonight, no member of The Sword will be left out, and I guarantee you, not one of their opponents will be left without a scar to call their own.

-Drollins somersaults over the barricade and glares at Diamond, Turf, and Silver Spoon. Ditzbrose and Reigns soon follow and stalk their opponents as they walk around the ring. Diamond is staring back at them, while Turf and Silver Spoon are too busy talking about the latest purses on sale at...I don't know places you buy expensive purses at. (I don't get out much)-

Garble: What the hell are those two doing?

Ahuizotl: They're worrying about how much their manicures weren't up to snuff, yet they SHOULD be worrying about who they're facing: three of the most dangerous women in the entire EWF!

Ditzbrose: -entering the ring- Hey you two sissies! We are The Sword, and we DEMAND your attention!

Drollins: We cost you your titles, and we'll cost you your CAREERS. Hah hah!

Turf: I AM GOING TO BREATHE FIRE AND SINGE ALL OF YOUR ASSES. I got this, DT!

Garble: With all the explosive elements in this match, this may be the best main event in the history of Monday Night Lunacy! Buckle up, fans.

Main Event: The Sword vs Diamond Tiara, Turf, and Silver Spoon

-As the match starts, Turf grabs ahold of Drollins and chucks her into her team's corner. She begins kneeing her in the cut again and again and again until Diamond gets into the ring to separate her-

Ahuizotl: It's a good thing Diamond got control of her partner, because Turf was about to get her team disqualified on the outset of this match.

Garble: The comments Drollins and Ditzbrose made just before the bell rang definitely made Turf choke out a few flames from her mouth. She is extremely vicious when it comes to in-ring competition.

Reigns: She don't know the rules, man!

-Drollins crawls away from Turf and over to her corner, getting the referee's attention and tagging in Diane Ditzbrose, who runs into a kick in the gut from Turf, followed by a few right hands and being whipped off the ropes, where she then is knocked to the mat by an elbow from Turf-

Ahuizotl: The tag didn't help! Turf has something to prove here tonight!

-Turf brings Ditzbrose's head back down to the mat as she tries to sit up and drops a knee onto it. She then forces her knee into Ditzbrose's neck and puts pressure on it continuously-

-Seconds later-

-Turf elbows her way out of Ditzbrose's grasp from behind. She tries to bounce off the ropes by Ditzbrose is right there with her own knee to the gut. As she drops to her knees Ditzbrose slaps her in the back of her head-

Ditzbrose: You're not going to be able to pick up your toy chihuahua when your ribs are busted!

Garble: Does Turf really own a chihuahua?

Ahuizotl: I...I don't know! I think Diane was just trying to target her with how young rich girls like to surround themselves with chihuahuas and other small pets...

Garble: I LOVE those little dogs! I have one at home named Emanuel Estevez.

Ahuizotl: I learn something about you every single week, and it only lowers my opinion of you more and more…

-4 minutes later-

-Diamond has Reigns reeling in the corner as she prepares for the Diamond Cutter, but Drollins pulls her out of the ring through the middle rope. Ditzbrose is checking on her partners as Silver Spoon gets into the ring, runs over to her and wraps her hands around the sides of her head and proceeds to toss her into the ring-

Ahuizotl: That Diamond Cutter was meant for Rosely Reigns, but it looks like she passed it on to one of her partner unceremoniouslyyyyy -When Ditzbrose gets to her feet, she is dropped to the mat with a Diamond Cutter- There it is!

Garble: She passed it on like a deadly STD!

Ahuizotl: Oh God…

Garble: Except maybe not as devastating...getting close, though!

-Drollins now pulls Ditzbrose out through the bottom rope and begins to regroup with her teammates-

Drollins: -leaning down next to Ditzbrose- Get up! That was their best shot! That's all they got!

-3 minutes later-

-Drollins has Silver Spoon's head under her armpit in a headlock as she maneuvers over to tag in Rosely Reigns-

Ahuizotl: Rosely Reigns...hard-hitting...almost SAVAGE like in her assault. Loves to be in control.

Garble: And after a rough start, The Sword is in control, just like that.

Reigns comes in as Drollins positions her against the turnbuckles and lays a hard shot into the side of her head. She then brings her to her feet before knocking her down to the mat again-

Reigns: WHAAAAAAAAT NOW!?

Ahuizotl: Listen to that roar. A roar that could only belong to a lioness…

-Reigns sets Silver up on the middle rope and presses her forearm down, screaming like an uncontrollable beast as she does so. The referee backs her up on a four count, and Ditzbrose takes the opportunity to strike her in the side of the head with a knee-

Drollins: BELIEVE IN THE SWORD, SPOONY!

-4 minutes later-

Ahuizotl: The Sword has done such a phenomenal job isolating Silver Spoon from her partners so far…

Garble: Silver Spoon has taken way more damage than she should've. She needs to get out of the grasp of Rosely Reigns and tag in Diamond Tiara, who we have not seen in this match at all!

-Reigns puts a forearm in the jaw of Silver as she backs her up into the ropes on her team's side of the ring. She reaches out and tags in Ditzbrose, who jumps over the top rope, leaning back so Drollins can tag herself in. Ditzbrose bounces off the ropes and launches her feet into the chest as Reigns lets go of Silver and exits the ring. Drollins then enters the ring herself and sends Silver into the mat with a Shotgun kick (Running single leg front dropkick.) She pins Silver and gets only a 2 count-

Garble: And that's what we're talking about. That chaotic style that The Sword has utilized in all of their matches thus far!

Ahuizotl: It's definitely something Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo have to look out for come this Sunday.

-2 minutes later-

-After a long time of getting beaten down, Silver Spoon finally made the tag to Diamond. After only a little bit of offense, Turf has tagged herself back in-

Ahuizotl: Oh no…

Garble: What is she thinking?! Diamond has barely done anything in this match!

Turf: I've got beef with them, DT. Let me handle it!

-Diamond sighs and decides to bear and grin it as she gets back on the apron-

Garble: Turf had a lot of fire in the beginning, but Diamond was literally BEGGING to be tagged in. I think this is a mistake!

-Beth Drollins hits Turf in the gut with a spin kick, before she hooks her arms around Turf's head and propels herself off the ground, over Turf's front and slams her back of the head first into the mat with what is basically the Sliced Bread but without the use of the turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: The Shiranui! Beth hits a standing version of the Shiranui!

-Drollins pulls Turf's legs forward as the referee drops to the mat-

*1...2…-Turf kicks out as Beth's face tells the story-

Drollins: You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!

Garble: Turf's still in it! What a match this is!

Ahuizotl: Just a sample of what we'll be seeing Sunday, I'm sure of it!

-1 minute later-

-Turf has the upperhand now as she picks up Drollins and places her to where her back and legs are resting on the top of the middle rope in the corner of the ring-

Garble: Hmm...what is Turf going for here?

Turf: I'M THE BOOOOOOOOSS! -Turf springboards herself off of the bottom rope and crashes her knees into Drollins' abdomen on her way down and literally making her crumble off the turnbuckle and to the mat. The crowd OHHHHHHHs very loudly-

Ahuizotl: DAMN! That's got to sting! What was that?!

Garble: A….a diving...double knee drop?

Ahuizotl: Okay! It was a fantastic way to slow down the speed of Beth Drollins!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Turf: You're damn RIGHT it was!

Garble: And of course Turf is going to pat herself on the back for that one.

-Turf covers Drollins, getting only 2-

-2 more minutes later-

-After FINALLY getting the tag and actually getting the chance to strut her stuff, Diamond finds herself on the top rope in a Superplex position from Ditzbrose. Drollins joins her up there and hooks the other arm of Diamond-

Ahuizotl: This'll be the end of Diamond if these two can connect!

-Turf and Silver Spoon interrupt the near death of their partner by climbing up to the second rope and wrapping their arms around Drollins and Ditzbrose's legs as they lift them onto their heads-

Garble: Oh damn...oh damn!

Ahuizotl: This will still result in a lot of pain from Diamond, but at least two members of The Sword are out of the equation at the same time!

Garble: Wait! Here comes Reigns!

-Reigns climbs up on the bottom rope and drives her fists into Turf and Silver's backs. She then turns around-

Garble: This won't end well! THIS WON'T END WELL!

-Off the ropes go all six women, Diamond getting the most abuse, and Reigns the least, but none of them are left unscathed as the crowd goes insane-

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Garble: THAT WAS FREAKING CRAAAZYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: A Superplex to Diamond! A pair of electric chairs to Ditzbrose and Drollins! And to top it all off, a pair of powerbombs to Turf and Silver Spoon! I'm on the edge of my SEAT!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Diamond and Ditzbrose are certainly in no mood to pin each other after that spectacular spot-

-2 minutes later-

-Ditzbrose goes for her Headlock driver, but Diamond lifts her up and throws her to the mat instead. Turf takes an interfering Reigns down to the mat and brawls with her until the fall to the outside. The referee admonishes them as Diamond hooks Ditzbrose for her second Diamond Cutter of the match, but Ditzbrose grabs onto the top rope, so she isn't going anywhere. Diamond tries to force her away from the rope, but Beth Drollins springboards off the top rope and flies into her from the side-

Ahuizotl: Oh! What a knee by Drollins! Diamond may be out!

-The referee brings her focus back to the match as Ditzbrose gets the cover-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd is left awe-struck as the bell rings-

Garble: The Sword has picked up ANOTHER victory! A MAJOR win! A statement making win!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERS...THHHHHHEEEEEEE SWOOOOOOOORD!

-Drollins enters the ring to help Ditzbrose to her feet. She directs both of them out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Is there anyway to stop this fervid, FERVID assault by The Sword?

Garble: I think there's only one way, and that's to turn their own strategy on THEM. Take away their numbers advantage, as impossible as that may sound, and I think victory is out of their reach.

Ahuizotl: All three of their matches have been complete pandemonium, and I believe Sunday will be the same!

Garble: Turf and Silver Spoon proved why they deserve to be Chick Combo champions again, fighting through the fierce ONSLAUGHT of The Sword...I still stand by my statement! Turf shouldn't have tagged herself in. She was still feeling the effects of the pain The Sword put on her in the first part of the match. It was Diamond's time to turn things around for them!

Ahuizotl: You may be right, but I would just like to make one point...who was the one pinned?

Garble: -sighs- Diamond…only after a cheap shot by Drollins, but Diamond.

Ahuizotl: Turf was on a different level nearly the entire time she was in the ring. But The Sword just seems to be on a completely different level ENTIRELY as a team.

-The Sword stands in the middle of the ring and are about to put their fists together before Lightning Dust springboards off the ropes facing the ramp. Before The Sword can react, Lightning crashes into Drollins and Ditzbrose-

Ahuizotl: Oh man! Crossbody by Lightning Dust!

Garble: The Sword's about to get blindsided the way they usually do to others!

-Reigns runs at Lightning but after she moves out of the way Reigns comes face to face with Rarity who has just gotten onto the apron. Rarity tries to take it to Reigns but she is picked up and hoisted over the top rope. Reigns turns around with Rarity in his arms and gets dropkicked by Lightning Dust, causing Rarity to land an impromptu body splash on Reigns as she falls to the mat.

Fluttershy begins running down the ramp. As she approaches the ring, she is taken down to the floor by Drollins and Ditzbrose-

Garble: Fluttershy got cut off!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose pick Fluttershy up but they are knocked to the floor after a springboard 450 Splash to the outside by Lightning-

Ahuizotl: The human highlight reel, Lightning Dust!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-In the ring, Rarity is hit with a huge Samoan Splash by Reigns, who then exits the ring and throws Lightning into the steel steps as she celebrates with the fans. She then gathers her partners to their feet and throws Fluttershy into the ring-

Ahuizotl: And this is exactly what you said shouldn't happen, partner...The Sword has regained the numbers advantage, and Fluttershy and Rarity are in trouble!

-The Sword begin beating down Fluttershy and Rarity as Lightning writhes on the outside. After putting the boots and fists to Fluttershy, Rarity tries to fend off these pitbulls from her friend, but she is dogpiled by Reigns and Ditzbrose as Drollins puts more stomps to Fluttershy in the corner. Drollins then puts his knee into the side of Fluttershy's head as Rarity's throat is punished with the boots of Reigns and Ditzbrose-

Ahuizotl: This may be hopeless...The Sword may take out Rarity and Fluttershy right here. Lightning Dust is still hurt outside on the floor!

Garble: And Rarity isn't even a part of the match Sunday! She was just watching out for her friends' back since Scootaloo is still nursing her ribs at home! She may be a casualty of kindness!

*Out of my way!* -the crowd rises to their feet as The Sword turns around in shock-

Ahuizotl: You said she was at home? -Scootaloo begins sprinting down the ring, showing the effects of The Sword's attack 2 weeks ago- Nuh uh! She's RIGHT HERE!

Garble: Scootaloo's come to help her friends! I figured she wouldn't show up until Sunday!

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo's ribs are taped, but she's coming in like a bullet!

-Scootaloo enters through the bottom rope and immediately sidesteps Ditzbrose as she sprints at her, sending her through the bottom rope. She turns around and jumps into Drollins' arms, sending herself backwards into the ropes behind her and springboarding off of them, spinning around and planting Drollins' head into the mat!-

Garble: Tornado DDT with a little extra OOMPH! Scootaloo is just what this little festivity needed!

-Reigns tries to Samoan Drop Scootaloo, but Scootaloo grabs onto the top rope and pulls herself onto the apron for safety. Rarity jumps off the second turnbuckle and takes Reigns to the mat with a Hurricanrana. Ditzbrose tries to run up to Scootaloo and bring her down to the floor with her, but Scootaloo stands up on the middle rope, pulling the top rope open as Rarity throws Reigns right through Scoots' legs and crashing into Ditzbrose!-

Ahuizotl: An unceremonious suicide dive by Reigns! Taking them both out at once!

Garble: What a move! We've never seen Reigns fly like that before!

-Drollins recovers and attempts to take out Rarity with her Flying knee, but Rarity avoids it. Drollins rolls through and comes face to face with Obedience Training from Fluttershy-

Garble: Drollins turned INSIDE OUT! MY LORD!

Ahuizotl: She went for that Diving Knee, but ran into the knee of Fluttershy!

-Fluttershy leads the crowd into a YAY-fest as Lightning Dust emerges from the floor-

Ahuizotl: Uh ooooohhh...look who's back!

Garble: She's going to the top! Are we going to see it for a historic THIRD. TIME?!

Ahuizotl: I believe we are! One last time, take it away, Dusty!

-Lightning Dust soars off the top rope, splashing into Beth Drollins as the crowd is eating this entire thing up-

Garble: Drollins is down! Reigns is down! Ditzbrose is DOWN! Thanks to Scootaloo, all of our hopes are up. WAY UP!

Ahuizotl: When it looked like The Sword were about to lay out Fluttershy, Rarity, and Lightning Dust with Triple Team Powerbombs, Scootaloo came to the ring like a bat out of hell! If these women can pull off a performance like that...if they can snuff out The Sword like that, and put on the rally of a lifetime, as they just did...The Sword will be on the receiving end of a LOSS, for the very first time!

Garble: I don't know what got my heart beating more...the amazing match we just saw, or that spectacular sequence of events that led to The Sword being ousted at the tail end of tonight's broadcast!

-Scootaloo's theme song plays, as her, Fluttershy, Lightning, and Rarity stand tall. Scootaloo climbs to the top rope and looks out at Ditzbrose and Reigns-

Scootaloo: You can't keep me down! You hear me?!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Scootaloo: As long as they're chanting our names, you'll never truly beat us!

Garble: You tell 'em, Scoots! And you show them this Sunday!

Ahuizotl: Will Scootaloo have a repeat of Final Reckoning? Will she pull of another AMAZING performance, and along with Lightning Dust and Fluttershy, bring an end to the injustice of The Sword?!

Garble: She can! THEY can! I know it!

Ahuizotl: We will find out in just SIX NIGHTS. For Garble, I am Ahuizotl, and after another satisfying night of Monday Night Lunacy, we are out of time. See you this Sunday, for Up..rising!

-The show ends with our four heroines standing tall as Drollins is taken away by his teammates, as they make their way through the crowd solemnly-

-Before the feed cuts, we see the camera strategically placed behind a person who has their legs crossed in a chair. The legs can only be deemed feminine, as they are covered up by black stockings. The door opens and in walks Sunset Shimmer, who we see above the legs. She is indeed all alone with her title belt around her shoulder. She actually drops her title as her eyes widen and her mouth drops-

Sunset: Holy SHIT….it's….it's YOU?

-We hear a feminine giggle, as the figure reaches her hand out to grab a wine glass on the table next to her. She fills the glass up with red wine as Sunset calmly shuts the door, slowly gaining a surprised, yet interested smile as we go off the air-

Match Results:

Rumble defeated Bulk Biceps by Pinfall (4:21)  
>Dwight Dawson defeated Overdrive by Pinfall (11:41)<br>Rarity defeated Sunset Shimmer by Pinfall (24:17)  
>Fluttershy and Lightning Dust defeated Flitter and Cloudchaser by Pinfall (15:35)<br>Giz Hero defeated Thunderlane by Pinfall (18:49)  
>The Sword defeated Diamond Tiara, Turf, and Silver Spoon by Pinfall (20:02)<p>

Matches for Uprising (Complete):  
>Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's championship<br>Giz Hero vs Rumble - Carnage championship  
>Diamond Tiara vs Midnight Strike - Crater Chick championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo  
>Dwight Dawson &amp; Xavier Kendrick vs Vultarian &amp; Overdrive<br>Amay Wythyst vs Twist


	147. Sublime - 5-18-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-Sublime starts with the usual intro of dazzling fireworks and fans screaming like this is Sparta or something-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome to Sublime ladies and gentlemen. We're at the final stretch before Uprising, and everyone is getting more pumped than ever.  
>Discord: And for good reason. Not only are we going to have a spectacular assorment of championship matches, Sublime's half of the pay-per-view will be filled with five-star number one contender's matches.<br>Dr. Whooves: Don't count out the action tonight though. We've got a great assortment of matches, and the main event will feature former World Fighter's Champion Trixie facing off against current International Champion, Octavia.  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye*<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh spare us...  
>Discord: Here comes the most brutal warrior on Sublime: Commander Hurricane. Accompanied by her usual allies. I can only wonder what she has to say.<br>Dr. Whooves: Hopefully she'll be quick with whatever it is.  
>-Commander Hurricane,Private Panzer, Squire, Typhoon, and Cyclone walk down the ramp. Both Hurricane and Squire take plenty of time to berate booing crowd members-<br>Squire: Silence you insolent peasants! Do you have no respect for your betters? It's not the Commander's fault she's better than you, oh wait, yes it is. There's nothing you can do about it though.  
>Random Woman: I'll kick your ass Hurricane!<br>Hurricane: What was that you ignorant plebeian? I'd stomp you into the dirt before you even threw a punch. The likes of you are nothing compared to me, NOTHING. I've killed animals that were more intimidating than you are.  
>-Hurricane's group enters the ring, with Commander Hurricane having a mic in hand, she goes to speak but the crowd's booing continues to fill the arena-<br>Hurricane: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
>-More boos-<br>Hurricane: You barbarians are pathetic. Wouldn't be smart enough to shut your dirty mouths if your lives depended on it. But enough of you. I didn't come out here to dignify you're mindlessly whining and groaning. I came out here to tell you what is going to happen. There will not be any arguing or debating it. My protege, Private Panzer, will soon compete in a qualifying match to earn a spot in Uprising's Battle Royal. With her by my side in that match my victory will be inevitable, and I will become the number one-contender. A month after that, I will become your rightful champion. Just as it should of been from the beginning.  
>Dr. Whooves: I wish Panzer's opponent would get out here so Hurricane will shut up...<br>Discord: Shhhhh. Don't interrupt the big speech.  
>Hurricane: Boo all you want. It is inevitable. Now sit back and watch the next stage of my master plan begin to unfold.<br>*She heard the wind and longed to follow*  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes Spitfire, accompanied by her life partner Soarin.<br>Spitfire: Whoops, sorry. I must of came to the wrong place. The schedule for Sublime said there was supposed to be a match starting now. I must of walked into the cosplayers arena of yelling at people like a maniac.  
>Hurricane: Go ahead and make jokes. Once you step inside this ring you're the one who will be made into a fool.<br>Soarin: Being a fool is one thing. At-least we aren't cowards. You almost never come out here without three of four other people to guard you.  
>Hurricane: I am no coward! Come any closer and I'll prove it to you.<br>Spitfire: I have a better idea. You want to prove you aren't a coward? Even things up. Dismiss the rest of your entourage. Then Panzer will only have you for backup, and I'll only have Soarin.  
>Hurricane: Fine. I'll accept your stupid challenge. I don't need strength of numbers to decimate your pathetic kind.<br>-Squire,Cyclone,and Typhoon return backstage as Spitfire and Private Panzer take their places on opposite sides of the ring-  
>Match 1, World Fighter's #1 Contender's Battle Royal Qualifier: Private Panzerw Commander Hurricane vs. Spitfire/w Soarin  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire Irish Whips Panzer into the ropes, and hits a drop-kick as she rebounds. Panzer gets back to her feet only for Spitfire to hit a series of tough kicks-  
>Dr. Whooves: Spitfire is opening things up with a very strong offense. However, Panzer's heart just doesn't seem to be into it anymore. She's not fighting nearly as well as she did before becoming Hurricane's employee.<br>Discord: She better get over it and focus on winning. If Commander Hurricane becomes disatsifed with her performance Panzer will be fired.  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Private Panzer is grounded, Spitfire goes for a dive only for Panzer to roll out of the way. Panzer goes for a Blitz but Spitfire counters with a Broken Formation. Meanwhile Commander Hurricane starts angrily beating on the mat-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: A near defeat for Private Panzer, and Commander Hurricane does not look pleased in the slightest.  
>Hurricane: Come on, Panzer! I know you can fight harder than that, dammit! You're making yourself look like a weakling and me an idiot. STOP. FAILING!<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Private Panzer and Spitfire are trading punches in the ring, Spitfire catches one and sends Private Panzer running with an Irish Whips. Panzer attempts to hit a Lancer on the rebound by Spitfire counters and drives Panzer's face into her knee-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ouch, an absolutely devastating counter to the Lancer by Spitfire.  
>-Spitfire hits another Broken Formation, but instead of going for a pin she climbs the turnbuckle-<br>Discord: Spitfire may be thinking Supermarine.  
>-Before Spitfire can execute her move Commander Hurricane enters the ring and stomps on the downed Panzer-<br>Dr. Whooves: What in the bloody hell?!  
>-The ref calls for the bell-<br>Baritone: The winner of the match, by disqualification, Private Panzer!  
>-The crowd boos intensely, meanwhile a furious looking Spitfire dives off the turnbuckle and tackles Commander Hurricane, reigning down punches on her, she then picks up Hurricane for a Broken Formation, only to be hit with a Lancer from Private Panzer, Spitfire rolls out of the ring and Soarin helps her up. The two retreat from ringside together-<br>Dr. Whooves: That was bloody stupid. Commander Hurricane landed a hit on her own "protege" in order to grant Panzer a cheap spot in the Battle Royal via disqualification.  
>Discord: In the referee's defense, Panzer wasn't exactly informed of this plan, and it would be equally unfair to put a loss on her record because of Hurricane's actions.<br>Dr. Whooves: A rematch should of been called with Hurricane expelled from ringside. Regardless, it must of been a tough call. I don't envy the official in this situation.  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Well, we're back after that embarrassing stunt Commander Hurricane used to end the first match. Hopefully the next one will end a bit more honorably.  
>Discord: As long as a match is entertaining, does it really matter how it ends?<br>Dr. Whooves: I doubt anyone wanted to see Spitfire get screwed over the way she did.  
>-A train whistle sounds, and Steamer rides into the ring on board a miniature train-<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first,accompanied to the ring by Uncle Wing, from Appleloosa, weighing 230 pounds and standing five foot, ten inches tall, Steamer!  
>Dr. Whooves: Both Steamer and Uncle Wing were unknowns on Sublime prior to forming their new tag-team. And although their first tag-team outing still ended in defeat they've had more time on screen in the past month than the entire history of their careers.<br>*Hallelujah!*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Palo Alto, California, weighing in at 247 pounds, and standing six foot, four inches tall, he is the intellectual savior of dem asses, Damien Sandow!<br>-Damien Sandow emerges wearing a high class robe, although this time he doesn't have any of the usual women with him. He almost completely ignores the crowd during a dignified walk to the ring-  
>Discord: This is certainly different. The intellectual savior of dem asses is showing up without any of...well, dem asses. He also has a much more uptight look about him.<br>Dr. Whooves: Perhaps he's decided on a change of lifestyle.  
>Discord: I sure hope not, maybe this is all just a joke or something.<br>Match 2: Steamer/w Uncle Wing vs. Damien Sandow  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Steamer charges at Sandow with a clothesline, but Sandow counters by grappling him and landing a hard knee to the stomach,he then tries to hit his Russian Legsweep but Steamer counters with an All Aboard-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Sandow just barely avoided an early defeat.  
>-Steamer picks up Sandow and attempts to repeat the move. Sandow counters but before he can capitalize he's taken down with a hard<p>

punch. Steamer moves to attack the grounded Sandow but Sandow hits him with a low blow, earning surprised boos from the crowd-  
>Discord: Sandow's fighting dirty now, this is certainly new.<br>Dr. Whooves: His fans certainly don't seem to approve.  
>-Sandow capitalizes on the weakened Steamer to hit a Terminus-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Damien Sandow!<br>-As Uncle Wing and Steamer exit the arena Damien Sandow picks up a mic, despite some booing there's still many crowd members chanting "Thank you Sandow"-  
>Sandow: You're...NOT welcome.-Boos- What did "Thank you Sandow" ever get me? My stay on Lunacy was a dismal failure, and my start on Sublime looking to be mediocre at best. I've spent the past few weeks carefully evaluating some things, and an enlightening dinner conversation with the members of Canterlot Class only confirmed what I had to do. It was time to put aside the childish antics, the shameless pandering to the masses, and everything else that made the old Damien Sandow a mere joke. Standing before you is a new Damien Sandow. One who will do whatever it takes to win, and to bring enlightenment to the EWF.<br>Crowd: WE WANT OLD SANDOW! WE WANT OLD SANDOW! WE WANT OLD SANDOW!  
>Sandow: I didn't expect you to understand. You're just as I once was. Ignorant and foolish, trapped in the dungeon of degeneration. You will see in time though. Once I fight my way to the top of Sublime and claim the World Brawler's Championship I will be able to educate you on the truths of life. But until then, you are very much not welcome.<br>-Sandow exits the ring with the crowd's boos behind him-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's unbelievable, Sandow has turned his back on the EWF Universe. And even worse, it's implied that Canterlot Class has yet another ally.<br>Discord: This Sandow certainly doesn't seem as fun, but he's certain to spice things up around here.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns outside Celestia's office where Night Glider is eagerly awaiting as Celestia finally arrives-  
>Night Glider: Good evening Miss Celestia. I've been waiting to ask you some questions.<br>Celestia: Sure thing, we can talk inside.  
>-Celestia goes to unlock the door-<br>Night Glider: I competed on your show last week, I'm Night Glider!  
>Celestia: Hold my coat. -She takes her coat off and throws it at Night Glider-<br>-Celestia opens the door and heads inside, leaving a confused looking Night Glider to follow her-  
>Night Glider: Umm...anyways...I was just wondering if...<br>Celestia: Oh, hang that up on the coat rack if you don't mind. -Sits down-  
>-Night Glider hangs the coat up and walks over to Celestia's desk-<br>Night Glider: I'll just get to the point: I want a contract.  
>Celestia: Well that's a bold request. Why should I give you one?<br>Night Glider: I beat one of your best wrestlers last week. I think that match alone should prove that I've got what it takes to compete on this show. Give me another test if you want, I can totally do this.  
>Celestia: Hmm...Tell you what I'll do. At Uprising you'll face off against Trixie a second time, if you can beat her again and prove to me it wasn't a fluke, you'll get your contract.<br>Night Glider: Great! You won't regret this.  
>Celestia: In the meanwhile, Babs Seed is scheduled for a match next and I still need to give her an opponent, so get out there.<br>Night Glider: Right now?  
>-Celestia nods-<br>-Night Glider jogs out, shaking her head a little as she goes-  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Equalitopia , weighing 127 pounds, standing five foot, seven inches tall, Night Glider!<br>Dr. Whooves: And here comes Sublime's newest addition, it was clear there was something different about Night Glider the moment she stepped inside the ring. It turns out that she actually has extensive background in amateur wrestling, but has never been accepted into the EWF. It seems she found an interesting way to dodge the usual development process.  
>Discord: One win does not a pro wrestler make. Uprising will decide if she truely belongs here or not.<br>*Basic Thuganomics (Instrumental) plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent,accompanied to the ring by Sour Tooth, from Manehatten, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is one half of the Sublime Tag Team Champions, Babs Seed!<br>Discord: This will be a challenging warm up and test for Night Glider. Babs Seed spent multiple months as a skilled dark horse fighter until she teamed up with Sour Tooth and finally claimed a title of her own.  
>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed's got impressive skill, there's no doubting that. However, she also has a lot of overconfidence, and that can be costly.<br>Babs Seed: Oh boy. Celestia sends the fresh meat up against me. Don't worry girl, I'll beat you as painlessly as possible.  
>Match 3: Night Glider vs. Babs Seedw Sour Tooth  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed sets up for a Rotten Core but Night Glider shoves her away and knocks her down with a drop-kick. She then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Dusk Descent ,but Babs Seed counters by raising her knees-  
>Dr. Whooves: Neither of these women have been able to get a clear advantage so far. Night Glider's had a high paced, high risk offense. While Babs Seed has been countering with her close up, brawler fighting style.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed starts hitting Night Glider with a series of punches, Night Glider catches one and tries to counter with a Shroud, but Babs Seed Irish Whips her into a turnbuckle. She then runs forward and drives into Night Glider elbow first, this is followed up by Babs Seed climbing on top of Night Glider and reigning down punches once again-<br>Discord: That running elbow attacked knocked the wind out of Night Glider, and now she's being assaulted by Babs Seed's fierce punches once again.  
>-Night Glider manages to push Babs Seed off her, she tries to build up offense but is quickly caught by Babs Seed and hit with a Rotten Core-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rotten Core! That could be game over for Night Glider!  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: I'll give this to Night Glider. She may be a newbie, but she's got spirit.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed has Night Glider on the turnbuckle and is setting up for a suplex, but Night Glider turns the tables on her and throws Babs Seed down to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed is down! This could be the chance Night Glider has been waiting for all match!<br>-Night Glider hits a Dusk Descent and goes for the pin-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Night Glider -The crowd cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: Once again Night Glider has shocked the EWF Universe with a big victory. This will definitely give her much needed momentum for her rematch against Trixie at Uprising.<br>-As Babs Seed and Sour Tooth leave the ring Night Glider picks up a microphone-  
>Night Glider: All my life I've dreamed of becoming a professional wrestler. I spent time in high school wrestling and an amatuer leagues, but those lacked the spotlight. It wasn't until EWF came along that there was a chance for people like me to perform in front of large audiences on live TV. So I quickly applied when this company started, but my application was rejected more than once. So I continued my training, waiting for the right time. Then Trixie started the Ursa Lock tournament, and I knew it was finally my time to shine. Last week was the greatest night of my life, because I finally got to show my potential. Just being here is more than I could of ever asked for, but I'm not done yet. Once I win at Uprising the dream will truly begin. Trixie better bring all she's got if she wants to keep my away from that contract.<br>-The crowd cheers as Night Glider exits the ring-  
>Discord: An impassioned speech by Night Glider, and the crowd is certainly behind her. She'll need more than that to beat Trixie at Uprising though.<br>Dr. Whooves: She's already beat Trixie once.  
>Discord: True, but Trixie underestimated her the first time. She won't make the same mistake twice.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back, and it's time for the next step in one of Sublime's most volatile rivalries this month. Davenport, one half of Couchmate, will be taking on Blueblood, a member of Canterlot Class. Considering the bad blood brewing throughout the month I doubt either of these men will hold back on the other.<br>*Fancy high class music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Canterlot, weighing 195 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, representing Canterlot Class, Blueblood!<br>Discord: Blueblood is coming out alone tonight, without his manager or his partner. It's a bold move, but I wouldn't be surprised if his allies are waiting backstage if anything goes wrong.  
>Dr. Whooves: Love or hate him, Blueblood is the only person out of the four tag teams involved in this feud who's competed for a world title before.<br>*The Other Side by Bruno Mars plays*  
>Baritone: And his opponent,accompanied to the ring by Checkmate, from Loneyville, weighing 189 pounds and standing six foot, one inch tall,Davenport!<br>Discord: And here's Sublime's most bizzare tag-team. A victory by them at Uprising would be a true surprise for everyone involved.  
>Match 4: Blueblood vs. Davenportw Checkmate  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood hits Davenport with a hard knee to the gut and sets up for the Pedigree but Davenport fights out of it and hits a Liquidation-  
>*1..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Davenport going for a quick victory there, but Blueblood won't lose that easily .  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Davenport Irish Whips Blueblood into the turnbuckle and charges at him, but Blueblood knocks him back with a hard kick, then when Davenport attacks again Blueblood trips him, causing him to fall onto the bottom rope. He then pushes his foot down on Davenport's back, using the bottom rope to choke him out-  
>Referee: Hey! Get him off the rope Blueblood! One! Two! Three! Fou-<br>Blueblood: Well if you insist...  
>-Blueblood releases the hold and picks Davenport up, shortly after hitting a Pedigree-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Blueblood!<br>-Blueblood immediately proceeds to start stomping on the downed Davenport-  
>Dr. Whooves: Should of figured that Blueblood wouldn't be able to resist brutalizing Davenport after the match. I guess winning isn't good enough.<br>Discord: It's all about grand strategy. You have to slowly wear down your competition before the big match.  
>-Checkmate quickly enters the ring to stomp Blueblood, Blueblood takes a big swing at him but Checkmate dodges it and hits a Castle. Blueblood rolls out of the ring and quickly retreats afterwards-<br>Dr. Whooves: Davenport is lucky that Checkmate accompanied him to the ring, or else that could of turned out very ugly.  
>*Commercial*<br>Discord: The next match isn't our main event, but is certainly worthy of being such. One half of the Combos of Carnage Champion team Rack Attack, Zack Ryder, will be taking on the World Brawler's Champion the Underbaker in a non title match.  
>*WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOOO*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Long Beach, New York. Standing six foot, two inches tall, and weighing 224 pounds, he is one half of the Combos of Carnage Champions, Zack Ryder!  
>-Zack Ryder walks down the ramp, flashing his signature hand symbol and slapping hands with the crowd-<br>Dr. Whooves: Zack Ryder is an odd one, but he certainly has the support of the fans behind him.  
>*An oven buzzer sounds*<br>Discord: Speaking of odd ones...  
>Baritone: And his opponent, from bakeries unknown, weighing 223 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, he is the World Brawler's Champion, the Underbaker!<br>Dr. Whooves: Those first meeting the Underbaker may be tempted to laugh at him, but those who've seen his power first hand are inspired with fear whenever he arrives.  
>Match 5: Zack Ryder vs. Underbaker<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Underbaker picks up Zack Ryder for a body slam, but Zack Ryder counters and goes on the offensive, only to be quickly stopped with a hard right hook-<br>Discord: Ryder's been trying his hardest, but Underbaker has been controlling the pace of this match so far. This will end badly for Ryder if he can't change things.  
>-Underbaker goes for an Overbake, but Zack Ryder counters and tries for a Rough Ryder. This is countered as well and Underbaker throws Ryder down with a chokeslam-<br>*1...2...-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Ryder just barely holding on after that hard chokeslam. He needs to stop Underbaker's offense and soon.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Zack Ryder knocks Underbaker into the turnbuckle with a drop kick, he then goes for a running forearm attack but Underbaker flattens him with a big boot. He then gets on the ground and wraps his legs around Ryder's neck, locking in the Hell's Oven-<br>Discord: A new submission hold by the Underbaker! And it looks deadly! Ryder can't even breath.  
>-In a matter of seconds Ryder taps out-<br>Baritone: And here is your winner, by submission, The Underbaker!  
>Dr. Whooves: That was certainly impressive. Ryder has no shortage of will power, but that new submission hold by Underbaker made him tap out in seconds. It appears the male division of Sublime has finally found a submission specialist.<br>*Backstage*  
>-Trixie storms into Celestia's office-<br>Trixie: What's this Trixie hears about Night Glider getting rematch for a contract at Uprising?  
>Celestia: I figured you would be eager for a rematch after Night Glider beat your little invitational. If you want I could have her face someone else..<br>Trixie: No. Trixie will beat her, but she shouldn't be given a contract regardless. You can't just give every upstart that walks on to the show a contract.  
>Celestia: I can, actually. But if you feel that strongly about it I suppose you'll just have to make sure you win this sunday.<br>Trixie: Pffft. Trixie will squash Night Glider, and then receive another shot at the World Fighter's Championship!  
>Celestia: Don't push your luck. Now don't you have a match to get to?<br>*Commercial*  
>*Trixie's theme plays*<br>Trixie: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first,from the magnificient city of Manehattan, standing at a towering five foot, eleven inches tall, and an optimal 140 pounds, the GREAT and POWERFUL TRRRIIXIE!  
>-The crowd starts up the usual "Nobody cares!" chants-<br>: Who would of thought that joke by Daring Do would of carried on this long.  
>Discord: Poor Trixie will never be rid of it.<br>*Fancy Fancy Fancy this music is fancy*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, she is the International Champion, Octavia!<br>Discord: And here comes Sublime's proud International Champion, Octavia. She captured the title in a hard fought fatal-four-way at Frontline and has been wearing it with great pride ever since.  
>Dr. Whooves: Octavia thought she was better than everybody before she got the title, now she's even worse.<br>Discord: She's got the gold Whooves, bragging rights is part of the package.  
>Main Event: Trixie vs. Octavia<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Trixie goes for a spellbound but Octavia grapples back and tries to go for a Facebuster, but Trixie counters that and the two start going back and forth between grapples-<br>Dr. Whooves: Both these women are very proficient in technical wrestling, it might be hard of either of them to get the upper hand.  
>-Trixie Irish Whips Octavia into the ropes, but Octavia hits a flying tackle on the rebound, as Trixie gets up Octavia hits her with a Sonnet-<br>Discord: Sonnet! That could be it!  
>*1..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Only a one count. Octavia has a lot more work ahead of her.  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Trixie Irish Whips Octavia in to the turnbuckle and hits a running knee, as Octavia collapses to the floor Trixie sets up for the Ursa Lock but Octavia quickly fights out of it and deals Trixie a hard kick to the face, she then hits a C Major on Trixie-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: Octavia's been putting up a solid offense this match, but Trixie is just refusing to go down.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Octavia goes for another Sonnet, but Trixie counters and takes Octavia down to the mat, she then gets the Ursa Lock set up-  
>Dr. Whooves: And Trixie hits the Ursa Lock, but as Night Glider displayed, it's not unbeatable. Octavia might be able to fight out, but it won't be easy.<br>-Octavia attempts to slip out of the Ursa Lock the same way Night Glider did, but Trixie keeps readjusting to prevent it-  
>Discord: It looks like Trixie learned as well, it won't be as easy to break this submission hold a second time.<br>-After about twenty seconds Octavia taps out-  
>Trixie: Here is your winner, by way of glorious submission, the GREAT and POWERFULL, TRIIIIXIEEEEEE!<br>Dr. Whooves: Octavia controlled most of the match, but Trixie somehow managed to hold on and steal away the win. Will this hurt Octavia's title defense at Uprising? Tune in Sunday to find out.  
>Discord: Good night everyone!<br>*The show fades out, only for the usual equal sign to show*  
>-The camera shows Starlight Glimmer walking through a vast desert, with city lights off in the distance-<br>Starlight: To the oppressed peoples of the world, life is like this desert. No purpose, no hope, no end in sight. This is the fate of the world if we don't learn to settle our differences and bring all under the united banner of equality. Most in the EWF fight for wealth, fame, power. Most are selfish people with selfish goals. However, I come to fight for a greater purpose. That is why once I arrive none will be able to stand in my way. The rise of Starlight Glimmer will happen in a blink, so fast that nobody will have enough time to react. I've been walking a long and burdensome path, but soon I will arrive...  
>*End of show*<br>Match Results:  
>Private Panzer defeated Spitfire by DQ (19:33)<br>Damien Sandow defeated Steamer (6:03)  
>Night Glider defeated Babs Seed (13:42)<br>Blueblood defeated Davenport (9:12)  
>Underbaker defeated Zack Ryder (15:28)<br>Trixie defeated Octavia (21:59)

Matches for Uprising (FINALIZED)  
>World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Applejack<br>International Championship, Octavia (C) vs. Daring Do  
>World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker (C) vs. Pipsqueak<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (C) vs. The Spa Twins  
>Trixie vs. Night Glider (If Night Glider wins, she gets an official contract)<br>WF #1 Contender's Match,Battle Royal: Private Panzer vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Amira vs. Colgate vs. Pretty Vision vs. Pinkie Pie  
>WB #1 Contender's Match, ? vs. ?<br>Combos of Carnage Championship (Interbrand), Rack Attack (C) vs. EGO vs. Canterlot Class vs. Couchmate


	148. Uprising - Match Card

Live from the Lunacy Asylum in Loneyville, Equestria!

Commentators: Garble and Discord

Attendance: 6,531

Sublime Pre-Show Match: Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle vs. The Ghost Girls  
>Lunacy Pre-Show Match: Thunderlane vs Bulk Biceps<p>

Match 1: Combos of Carnage Championship, Rack Attack (C) vs. EGO vs. Canterlot Class vs. Couchmate  
>Match 2: Dwight Dawson &amp; Xavier Kendrick vs Vultarian &amp; Overdrive<br>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (C) vs. The Spa Twins  
>Match 4: WB #1 Contender's Match, ? vs. ?<br>Match 5: Trixie vs. Night Glider (If Night Glider wins, she gets an official contract)  
>Match 6: Amay Wythyst vs Twist<br>Match 7: Diamond Tiara vs Midnight Strike - Crater Chick championship  
>Match 8: International Championship, Octavia (C) vs. Daring Do<br>Match 9: WF #1 Contender's Match,Battle Royal: Private Panzer vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Amira vs. Colgate vs. Pretty Vision vs. Pinkie Pie  
>Match 10: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo<br>Match 11: World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker (C) vs. Pipsqueak  
>Match 12: Giz Hero vs Rumble - Carnage championship<br>Match 13: World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Applejack  
>Match 14: Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's championship<p> 


	149. Predictions for Uprising Sublime Matches

Combos of Carnage Championship, Rack Attack (C) vs. EGO vs. Canterlot Class vs. Couchmate-  
>Who I want to win: Rack Attack, because they are my favorite tag team in all of the EWF. Also, this is their first title defense.<br>Who I think will win: Rack Attack. They've got a lot left to prove in their current spot as the underdog tag team, and I look forward to watching it all unfold.

Sublime Tag Team Championship, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (C) vs. The Spa Twins-  
>Who I want to win: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth. Don't mean to sound like a broken record, but it's also their first title defense. I also think Babs' rapper gimmick is pretty interesting.<br>Who I think will win: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth. The Spa Twins are cool but they had their time. It's time for Babs and her cousin to break out.

WB #1 Contender's Match, ? vs. ?-  
>Who I think will be involved: Dr. Caballeron and Damien Sandow.<br>Who I want to win: Damien Sandow. His new attitude his awesome and exactly what he needed to get me interested into him. The DOCTAH OF DANCE is also a favorite, but after Sublime? He's been overshadowed.  
>Who I think will win: Damien Sandow. I highly doubt Austin would change his gimmick just to make him lose. The Era of Enlightenment is upon us.<p>

Trixie vs. Night Glider (If Night Glider wins, she gets an official contract)-  
>Who I want to win: Night Glider. I believe her appearance on Sublime is part of something much, MUCH bigger, and I am looking very much forward to it.<br>Who I think will win: Night Glider. For this earth-shattering thing to occur, Night Glider needs to gain a contract. That is the first step. Trixie will be the first of many casualties.

International Championship, Octavia (C) vs. Daring Do-  
>Who I want to win: Octavia. Similar to the Spa Twins, Daring Do had her time. I would really like to see her move up to DAH MAIN EVENT in the coming months.<br>Who I think will win: Octavia. First defense, as well as I believe Austin knows she is the girl to carry the midcard on her back for months and months.

WF #1 Contender's Match,Battle Royal: Private Panzer vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Amira vs. Colgate vs. Pretty Vision vs. Pinkie Pie-  
>Who I want to win: Commander Hurricane. Pretty Vision is another character I'm very much behind, but I don't think it is quite her time. I can see her getting a hope spot in the final 2 before being eliminated by Commander.<br>Who I think will win: Amira. I don't think she's had as much buzz as when she first debuted, but she's definitely being groomed for a big push. It's only a matter of time. In reality, if ANY of these girls won, I wouldn't be upset.

World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker (C) vs. Pipsqueak-  
>Who I want to win: On one hand, I like a good shock every once in a while, and Pipsqueak winning would sure be that. But Underbaker has really been one of the standouts of this entire fanfiction. By the time this whole EWF thing is over, I feel Underbaker may transcend the entire freaking thing. I...I don't know what I really want here.<br>Who I think will win: In reality, I don't think Pip stands a chance. Underbaker has definitely got this. BUT ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN DAH E DUB E-shut up.

World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Applejack-  
>Who I want to win: Rainbow Dash vs Daring Do is something I'd really like to see, as well as Rainbow Dash vs Commander Hurricane, especially since Hurricane can beaten her a few times. Applejack needs to focus on teaching her bratty family members, Sour Tooth and Babbles a lesson.<br>Who I think will win: Rainbow Dash. She's the standard bearer of Sublime. I wouldn't be surprised if she's still holding the title by the end of the year. It's not her time to be out of the spotlight yet.


	150. Predictions for Lunacy Uprising Matches

Match 2: Dwight Dawson & Xavier Kendrick vs Vultarian & Overdrive

Who I want to Win: I'm definitely rooting for Vultarian and Overdrive on this one. While I'm a big fan of I have to say I'm more attached to Vultarian and Overdrive then I am to his students. I hope Overdrive brings the pain in revenge for that water shot.

Who I think will win: I think Dawson and Kendrick have more going for them on this one. Nyeker and his outfit seem to be on the waves of a big push and I don't see that being stifled so early on. Meanwhile Vultarian and Overdrive are currently underdogs and may remain so for awhile.

Match 6: Amay Wythyst vs. Twist

Who I want to Win: Amay Wythyst. I'm not going to lie about being a hardcore fan of hers. While Twist has certainly become much more bearable she still pales in comparison to the insane performance put on by Amay every night.

Who I think will Win: Amay Wythyst. She's been on a rampage ever since she arrived by Lunacy and I don't think that rampage is going to collapse at the first roadblock. The Wythyst Family leader isn't going to be stopped until she either takes it all or someone with a lot more force stands up against her.

Match 7: Diamond Tiara vs Midnight Strike - Crater Chick championship

Who I want to Win: Midnight Strike. Poor Middy has had almost nothing but bad luck her entire time on Lunacy. While teaming up with Honeycomb has helped her I think it would be great to see her pull of some real achievement in the singles division.

Who I think will win: Diamond Tiara. So far she has a much better record than Midnight Strike and I also know that Freddie is probably looking to give her a big push after this major face turn. I'm honestly surprised DT has gone this long without a title to call her own.

Match 10: The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo

Who I want to win: Flutters, Lightning, and Scoots of course! I've been waiting for the Sword to get a taste of their own justice ever since they debuted. However, I will admit the Sword is a lot easier to get behind now that they aren't pulling the blatant lies about "We don't work for Luna." My vote still goes to the Anti-Sword team though.

Who I think will win: The Sword. I have to admit it, the Sword are freaking good. Nobody has come close to out mastering them at the number's game and I think it'll be very difficult for their enemies to actually come out on top of this. As much as I'm rooting for Fluttershy, LD, and Scootaloo, their chances aren't great.

Match 12: Giz Hero vs Rumble - Carnage championship

Who I want to Win: Giz Hero. I don't hate Rumble as much as I used to, and I've come to like him in certain situations. That said, I think Rumble's reign has gone on long enough. It's time to pass the torch on to a new contestant.

Who I think will Win: Giz Hero. Rumble's allies have abandoned him one by one. Although he may of recently gained the allegiance of Thunderlane I don't think it'll be enough to fight off the downward spiral that he's pivoting on the edge of.

Match 14: Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's championship

Who I want to win: Twilight Sparkle. I have been waiting since day 1 to see Sunset Shimmer overthrown. Nothing would be more glorious than to see her get her just deserts. I really hope Twilight can overcome all odds and get the job done.

Who I think will win: Sunset Shimmer. I hate to say it, but I think Sunset's reign as champion isn't going to end yet. Her momentum has been nothing but steady and I think expecting her to lose this soon is nothing but wishful thinking.


	151. Uprising - Sublime

*A massive fireworks display erupts on stage as Take it by Staind plays, the sound of fireworks is mixed with that of screaming fans*  
>Garble: Welcome members of the EWF Universe to Uprising. The Lunacy Asylum is filled with over six-thousand eager fans. I'm Garble here on commentary with my Sublime colleague, Discord.<br>Discord: And I'm ecstatic to be here. There's little better than doing commentary for an EWF Pay-Per-View. This is where the real fun happens. We're also joined by the EWF's new Spanish announce team, Bur Itto and Ta Quito.  
>Garble: I'm sure our Spanish viewers will be grateful for the dual commentary once tonight's heated matches start up. We've got a Battle Royal, a contract match, and we're starting things off with a Fatal-Four-Way tag match for the Combos of Carnage Championships! Let's waste no time!<br>*The Other Side by Bruno Mars Plays*  
>Baritone: The following Fatal-Four-Way Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Combos of Carnage Championship! Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing a combined 242 pounds, Couchmate!<br>Discord: Here comes one of Sublime's many oddball teams. Couchmate is probably the biggest pair of underdogs on Friday nights. They entered the Combos of Carnage title scene when they saved Rack Attack from a brutal assault of EGO and Canterlot Class early in the month.  
>Garble: I'm sure EGO and Canterlot Class will remember that during this match as well. Couchmate better be ready to put it all on the table.<br>*Fancy music plays*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Canterlot, accompanied to the ring by Fleur De Lis, weighing a combined 479 pounds, EGO!<br>Garble: EGO utterly dominated the male tag-team division for four months until Rack Attack dethroned them in an upset that was nothing less than shocking.  
>Discord: Nobody expected the combination of rivals in Ryder and Ace to actually go anywhere, but they've turned out to be more effective than anyone could have predicted.<br>*More Fanceh music*  
>Baritone: And introducing next, from Canterlot, weighing a combined 482 pounds, Canterlot Class!<br>Discord: Cantlerlot Class was one of Sublime's only cohesive male tag teams until the appearances of Couchmate and Rack Attack. I'm sure they'll do anything to get back into the limelight.  
>*WOO WOO WOO! You know it! Oh Radioooooo*<br>Baritone: And their opponents, weighing a combined 424 pounds, they are the Combos of Carnage Champions, Rack Attack!  
>Garble: And here's the fan favorites of this match, the champions themselves. Rack Attack is both bizarre and fun, two qualities which have ingratiated them with the audience.<br>Discord: The fan support can certainly be a strong motivation, but they're going to need an equal amount of skill if they're going to come out on top of a match with three opposing teams.  
>Match 1: Combos of Carnage Championship Fatal-Four-Way, Couchmate vs. EGO vs. Canterlot Class vs. Rack Attack<br>-Ryder,Blueblood,Checkmate, and Fancy Pants start out inside the ring-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Fancy Pants and Blueblood perform a double suplex on Ryder-  
>Garble: EGO and Canterlot Class seem to be sticking together so far, but I can only wonder how long it'll last.<br>-Fancy and Blueblood turn around only for both of them to be taken out by a dive from Checkmate-  
>Discord: Checkmate out of nowhere with that dive! And everyone is down!<br>-Checkmate is the first to recover, and he quickly attempts to pin Fancy Pants-  
>*1...2-Kick-out!*<br>-Checkmate goes to pin Blueblood instead-  
>Garble: Checkmate's first pin attempt failed, and now he tries his other opportunity!<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: No joy, what an upset it would of been though.<br>-While Checkmate is pinning Blueblood, Fancy Pants makes a tag to Gustav Le Grand, Gustav rushes into the ring and quickly ambushes Checkmate-  
>Garble: And now Gustav gets in on the action! Checkmate is caught completely off guard!<br>-Gustav hits a Le Grand Finale-  
>*1...2...-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: So close, but Checkmate still has fight in him.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Hoity Toity levels Zack Ryder with a hard clothesline, meanwhile Ace screams to be tagged from the sidelines-  
>Garble: Ace is the only member of this match who has not yet had time in the ring. Ryder desperately needs to make a tag to his partner.<br>-Hoity Toity sets up to hit an Upper Class but is ambushed by Davenport who hits a Liquidation-  
>*1..2..-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: Hoity survived Davenport's sudden attack, but it gave Ryder the opening he needed!  
>-Ryder quickly makes a tag to Ace who rushes into the ring. Gustav moves to attack him but is quickly knocked down with a hard punch, Davenport then tries to stop Ace but is Irish Whipped out of the ring, lastly Ace tackles a recovering Hoity Toity and hits a Low Serve-<br>*1..2..-Kickout-*  
>Garble: Ace almost had it. You have to admit though, that was a very impressive entrance.<br>Discord: Indeed. Ace entered this match fresh and took on all comers, all three of his opponents are now incapacitated. We'll see if the momentum holds.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Ace and Davenport both charge at Blueblood, but he takes them out with a double clothesline. Upon turning around he's surprised by Fancy Pants who hits him with a Sweet and Elite-  
>*1..2..-Kick-out!*<br>Garble: This match has been off the rails from start to finish and it just keeps going.  
>-Fancy Pants picks up Blueblood and Irish Whips him out of the ring, the two start fighting outside. Meanwhile Davenport tags in Checkmate who climbs the turnbuckle and takes out both Blueblood and Fancy Pants with a suicide dive, earning cheers from the audience-<br>Discord: Suicide Dive! Checkmate rolls the dice!  
>Garble: And now only Ace is standing.<br>-Ace exits the ring and tries to survey who's the most worn down, he picks up Blueblood and rolls him into the ring, but as he's entering Blueblood gets back to his feet and suplexes Ace over the ropes-  
>Discord: Blueblood turning the tables on Ace, could this be it?!<br>-Blueblood sets up and hits a Pedigree, but Ryder breaks up the following pin. Blueblood begins to attack Ryder, but is blindsided by Checkmate. This allows Ryder to get back behind the ropes and for Ace to make the tag-  
>Discord: This chaos just shows no signs of stopping!<br>*3 minutes later*  
>-Fancy Pants and Blueblood are trading punches in the ring, Blueblood sets up for a Pedigree but Fancy Pants fights out of it. Fancy Pants Irish Whips Blueblood into the turnbuckle and sets him up for a suplex. Then Checkmate lifts them both and suplexes both of them-<br>Garble: Holy shit! Checkmate just suplexed both Blueblood and Fancy Pants at the same time! He could pin either of them after that.  
>-Ryder enters the ring and charges at Checkmate, Checkmate counters him and sets up for a Castle, but Ryder counters that and hits a Rough Ryder-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Discord: Ryder did it! Rack Attack retains!<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, and still Combos of Carnage Champions, Rack Attack!  
>-Zack Ryder and Ace celebrate to the cheers of the crowd*<br>*Lunacy Segments*  
>Garble: We're continuing with Uprising's early tag team blitz with another championship match, Sublime Tag Team Champions Babs Seed and Sour Tooth will face the former champions, The Spa Twins.<br>Discord: We also finally know the participants of the World Brawler's Number One Contender's match. It will be Dr. Caballeron vs. Damien Sandow. Sublime's newest additions will be facing off for the right to take on the well established Underbaker.  
>Garble: It's sure to be a great showdown, but for now let's enjoy what's sure to be another spectacular tag team match.<br>*Spa Twins' theme plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing a combined 258 pounds, the Spa Twins<br>Discord: The Spa Twins have been riding a roller-coaster of momentum since the start of their careers. Their beginning was filled with floundering in the singles division, but they finally found their talent when they really dived into the tag-team division.  
>Garble: Until Babs Seed and Sour Tooth caused that momentum to come to a grinding halt. Tonight will see if The Spa Twins can get that momentum back or be forced to claw their way back up the mountain again.<br>*Basic Thuganomics Instrumental plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, weighing a combined 244 pounds, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth.<br>Discord: Babs Seed has been a constant presence in Sublime's mid-card, from an intense rivalry with her cousin Apple Bloom to teaming up with fellow Apple Dynasty outcast Sour Tooth to capture the tag-team titles.  
>Garble: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth are considered nothing but thugs for some, but they sure are talented thugs.<br>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship, Spa Twins vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Sour Tooth Irish Whips Aloe into the ropes, on the rebound Aloe jumps into the air and kicks Sour Tooth upside the head, she sets up for the Treatment, but Sour Tooth counters and goes for a cavity, Aloe counters that and Irish Whips Sour Tooth into the turnbuckle, where she tags in Lotus Blossom and the two work together to suplex Sour Tooth-  
>Discord: Excellent and fluid teamwork by the Spa Twins so far. Sour Tooth may be in trouble if she can't tag in Babs Seed soon.<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed is hitting Lotus Blossom with a series of punches, Lotus manages to catch one and hits The Treatment on Babs Seed-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Garble: So close. The Spa Twins were just a second away from reclaiming their titles.<br>-Lotus Blossom sets up for another finisher, but Babs Seed counters and Irish Whips Lotus into the turnbuckle, following up with a charging elbow attack. While Lotus is stunned Babs Seed hits a Rotten Core, going for a pin. Aloe attempts to intervene but Sour Tooth tackles her out of the ring-  
>Discord: And Sour Tooth coming out of nowhere, taking both herself and Aloe out of the ring! Can Babs Seed get the win?!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, and still the Sublime Tag Teams Champions, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>Garble: And the rising star team of Babs Seed and Sour Tooth has proven that their victory was not a fluke. That was a competitive match.  
>*Backstage*<br>and his female partner are walking together backstage when they encounter Daring Do-  
>Caballeron: Hola, senorita Daring.<br>Daring: Don't "hola" me, Caballeron. You've never been one for honest work. So what's your angle here?  
>Caballeron: There is no angle. I've turned over a new leaf. I'm a completely different man now.<br>Daring: Pft. Wish I could believe that.  
>Caballeron: If you're still angry about that time in Honduras, it was nothing personal. Besides, I knew you'd make it out alive. Look, if you don't believe me, just ask Senorita Canstanza here, she'll confirm that I'm a better person now.<br>Canstanza: It's true. Do you really think the EWF would hire a criminal?  
>Daring: I wonder sometimes...<br>Canstanza: Perhaps you are simply jealous.  
>Daring: Jealous? You kidding? Caballeron would stab a girl in the back just as soon as he would date her. You'd be better off leaving while you have the chance.<br>Canstanza: And what would you know ab-  
>Caballeron: Senoritas, please. This is no time for arguing. I'm sure Daring will get past her grudge in time, now, I have a match to compete in.<br>-Caballeron and Canstanza take their leave-  
>*HALLELUJAH*<br>Baritone: The following World Brawler's Number One Contender match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Palo Alto, California. Weighing 247 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, Damien Sandow!  
>Garble: Here comes Damien Sandow, a former member of the Lunacy roster. He started off strong, entering into a high profile rivalry for the Carnage Championship with Rumble and Bill Nyeker. However, after that initial month Sandow slowly slipped off the radar.<br>Discord: Lucky for him he was traded to Sublime, where his career seems to be rejuvenating.  
>*Classy dance music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Beunos Aires, Argentina, weighing 207 pounds, and standing six foot, one inch tall,  
>Dr. Caballeron!<br>-Caballeron and Canstanza emerge on stage, dazzling the audience as they dance their way to the ring.  
>Discord: Caballeron is another Sublime newcomer who's made quite the impact. Both of his performances thus far have shown impressive skill, and Caballeron has proved he has both style and substance.<br>Match 4: World Brawler's Championship #1 Contender's Match, Damien Sandow vs. Dr. Caballeron  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-After a series of grapples Sandow goes for a Russian Leg Sweep, but Caballeron slips out of it and goes for a Samba Jive. Sandow counters that and Irish Whips Caballeron into the turnbuckle before charging at him. Caballeron stops him in his tracks with a high kick to the face-  
>Garble: Back and forth these two men go. Each is eager to prove himself and earn a shot at that coveted championship. Neither is giving an inch.<br>-Caballeron climbs the turnbuckle and dives at Sandow, but Sandow catches him in mid-air and slams him to the mat-  
>Discord: Caballeron went high risk and paid the price, could this be it?<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*  
>Garble: Caballeron was almost finished, but this isn't done yet.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Caballeron Irish Whips Sandow out of the ring, he then climbs the turnbuckle and dives out of the ring, taking out Sandow just as he starts getting up-<br>Discord: Incredible! Caballeron putting it all on the line with that insane dive! Can he capitalize?  
>-Caballeron picks up Sandow and goes to roll him back into the ring, but Sandow stuns him with an elbow to the stomach and slams Caballeron's face against the mat. He then Irish Whips him straight into the steel steps-<br>Garble: Oh shit! Sandow just sent Caballeron flying right into that steel! That could be a match-ender right there.  
>-Sandow forces Caballeron back inside the ring and goes for a pin-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*-  
>Discord: And Caballeron still manages to kick out! Sandow can't believe it!<br>-Sandow picks up Caballeron and goes for a Terminus, but Caballeron counters and Irish Whips Sandow into the ropes. On the rebound Sandow hits Caballeron with a big boot, following up with a Russian Leg Sweep-  
>Garble: A big boot and a Russian Leg Sweep! Sandow's looking to put him away!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the World Brawler's Championship, Damien Sandow!<br>Discord: That was a very impressive match and both of these men put on a great performance, but Sandow proved to be the superior.  
>-Sandow walks away in victory, looking quite pleased despite boos from the crowd-<br>*Backstage*  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here backstage with Trixie, who will be fighting Night Glider in the next match. Trixie, give us your thoughts on this new opponent.<br>Trixie: Night Glider is nothing more than a wannabe wrestler. She defeated Trixie in a fluke match and stands little chance of ever getting anywhere in this company. She should just save herself the embarrassment and quit now, before the GREAT and POWERFUL TRRRRIXIE, proves to the whole EWF Universe that Night Glider is just a one hit wonder.  
>Marigold: Well not quite. She's actually won two matches. So she'd be a two-hit wonder.<br>-Trixie glares at Marigold-  
>Trixie: Trixie has better things to do...<br>-Trixie walks off, leaving Marigold with an incomplete interview-  
>*I was born to fly, I was born to wiiiiiin!*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Equalitopia , weighing 127 pounds, standing five foot, seven inches tall, Night Glider!  
>Discord: And sprinting down to the ring is Night Glider. Sublime's newest fighter, well not officially, yet.<br>Garble: The stipulation of this match is that if Night Glider can successfully defeat Trixie, she'll earn a contract and become part of Sublime "officially".  
>Discord: Night Glider certainly impressed the EWF Universe by being the first woman to ever break Trixie's trademark Ursa Lock. However, Trixie underestimated her in their first battle. She'll be out for blood this time.<br>*Trixie's theme plays*  
>Trixie: And introducing her opponent, from the glorious metropolis of Manhattan, standing an imperial five foot, eleven inches tall, and an optimized 140 pounds, the GREAT and POWERFUL, TRRRRRIXIE!<br>Crowd: Nobody cares! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* Nobody cares! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* Nobody cares! *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
>Discord: Forever will Trixie be haunted by that chant.<br>Match 5: Night Glider vs. Trixie (If Night Glider wins, she receives an official contract)  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Night Glider rebounds off the ropes and tries to tackle Trixie, but Trixie kicks her down in mid-air. She then picks Night Glider up and sets up for a Spellbound, Night Glider counters that and tries to hit a Shroud, but is countered herself as Trixie picks her up and body slams her down to the mat-  
>Garble: Night Glider is putting a lot of energy into her offense but Trixie so far has been denying her at every turn. She's in total control of this match right now.<br>Discord: And Trixie being in control is the last thing you want. She's very proficient in technical wrestling and can put you into all kinds of painful situations if you give her enough time to set it up.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Night Glider goes for a Shroud, but Trixie counters and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckle, she goes for a running attack but is stunned by a kick to the face. Night Glider then goes for a Dusk Descent but Trixie counters by raising her knees. She then picks up Night Glider and goes for a Spellbound, but Night Glider counters and Irish Whips her out of the ring-  
>Discord: And now the chaos spills outside of the ring!<br>-Just when Trixie's getting up Night Glider flings herself over the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive-  
>Garble: Suicide Dive! Night Glider putting it all on the line!<br>-Night Glider recovers first and tires to roll Trixie into the ring, but Trixie counters with a hard elbow to Night's midsection, she then slams Night Glider's head against the ring and tosses her into the nearby steel steps-  
>Discord: Night Glider literally thrown into that steel! Trixie is just brutalizing her opponent!<br>-Trixie rolls Night Glider into the ring and attempts a pin-  
>*1….2..-Kick-out!*<br>Garble: Night Glider is somehow still holding on, and Trixie can't believe it.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Trixie Irish Whips Night Glider into the turnbuckle before picking her up and slamming her back into the corner, she repeats the process, throwing Night Glider hard against the turnbuckle over and over-  
>Discord: Night Glider has been taking a consistent beat-down most of this match. Trixie wants revenge against the woman who ruined her last claim to fame and is out for nothing less than blood.<br>-Trixie takes Night Glider down to the mat and starts going for the Ursa Lock, managing to get it locked in despite resistance from Night Glider-  
>Garble: And Trixie has the Ursa Lock. Can Night Glider make history repeat and break Trixie's trademark submission hold once more?<br>-Night Glider tries to use the same tactic she used previously to break the Ursa Lock, but Trixie keeps readjusting to avoid it, forcing Night Glider to make a slow crawl for the ropes-  
>Discord: Night Glider's only hope is for a rope break, but can she make it in time?<br>-Night Glider manages to grab the bottom rope, but Trixie refuses to release the hold-  
>Ref: That's enough, Trixie! Break the hold! 1….2….3….4-<br>-Trixie releases the hold before giving Night Glider a grudging kick to the mid-section, she rolls over on her back and Trixie then proceeds to stomp on her repeatedly-  
>Garble: Trixie is just going on a rampage. Night Glider's continued resistance is infuriating her.<br>-Trixie picks Night Glider up and goes for a Spellbound, but Night Glider counters and hits a Shroud-  
>Discord: Shroud! Can Night Glider finally turn things around?<br>-Night Glider ascends to the top rope and makes a Dusk Descent-  
>Garble: Dusk Descent! Night Glider could win her contract right here!<br>*1…...2…3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Night Glider!<br>-Night Glider celebrates on top the turnbuckle admist the cheering fans-  
>Discord: That was an incredible match. Despite being brutalized for most of the match Night Glider still managed to beat the odds and win her contract. She's now an official member of the Sublime roster. I think we may have seen a new star born here tonight.<br>*Lunacy Segments*  
>Garble: That was a stunning battle for the Crater Chick Championship. Certainly a treat for the EWF Universe.<br>Discord: And we have another title match that will hopefully be an equal treat. Former International Champion Daring Do will fight in her rematch against the woman who dethroned her at Frontline, the current champion Octavia.  
>*Never Back Down!*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the International Championship, introducing first, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Daring Do!  
>Discord: Daring Do was the original International Champion, and held the title for nearly four months until Octavia managed to defeat her at Frontline.<br>Garble: In a Fatal-Four-Way of all things! With a superplex that still has people talking.  
>*A remix of Beethoven's 8th plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, nine inches tall, she is the International Champion, Octavia!  
>Discord: Octavia is one of Sublime's many stories of a superstar starting at the bottom of the heap and climbing their way up to greatness. Ever since getting a change of attitude and joining Canterlot Class Octavia has been ascending the ladder.<br>Match 6: International Championship, Daring Do vs. Octavia  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Octavia goes for a Sonnet, but Daring Do counters to attempt a Sapphire Shock. This is also countered as Octavia Irish Whips Daring Do into the ropes, allowing Daring to hit her with a drop-kick on the rebound-  
>Garble: This match has been very high-paced and intense so far. Neither of these women are giving an inch.<br>-Octavia gets up and tries to grapple Daring Do, but Daring counters with a Hurricanrana, shen then ascends the turnbuckle-  
>Discord: A stunning Hurricanrana! Daring is showing Octavia why she's the original International Champion.<br>-Daring Do goes for a Daring Dive, but Octavia rolls out of the way. Both women get to their feet before charging headfirst at each other once again-  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Octavia tries to Irish Whip Daring out of the ring, but Daring grabs onto the outside of the ropes, Octavia charges at her only for Daring to pull down on the ropes and send her sprawling outside-  
>Garble: Daring turned the tables on Octavia with that maneuver, but can she capitalize?<br>-Daring goes to move in, but Octavia grabs her with a surprise grapple and throws her into the barricade,she then takes Daring over to the corner of the ring and starts slamming her face into the steel steps repeatedly-  
>Discord: Octavia is using those steel steps as a deadly weapon! It won't take many hits of that before Daring is finished.<br>-Daring manages to break free by delivering an elbow into Octavia's face, she then takes Octavia over to the announce table and slams her head into it before tearing the table down-  
>Garble: Oh here we go…..save the coffee and chocolate milk.<br>-Daring rolls Octavia on to the announce table and re-enters the ring before climbing the turnbuckle. She then hits a Daring Dive and puts Octavia through the announce table-  
>Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!<br>Discord: Holy shit is right! Both of these women now lie devastated!  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Daring and Octavia stand in the center of the ring, trading off hard punches. The crowd going "Ooooh!" after each hit-  
>Garble: Daring and Octavia are now slugging it out, both women look completely exhausted.<br>-Daring grapples Octavia and after a series of counters she hits a Sapphire Shock-  
>Discord: Sapphire Shock! Could Daring be about to reclaim her title?<br>-Daring Do climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Daring Dive, but Octavia recovers enough to head-butt her just prior to impact, causing Daring to hit the ground and spasm in pain-  
>Garble: What the?! Did Octavia just counter the Daring Dive, with a headbutt?!<br>Discord: That had to be excruciating for both women. Either of them could have a concussion after that.  
>-Octavia, despite being in bad shape as well, manages to throw an arm over Daring and make a pin-<br>*1…..2…..3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and still the International Champion, Octavia!<br>Garble: That Daring Dive would of likely resulted in Octavia's defeat had it connected properly. But then Octavia headbutts Daring just prior to impact. Unbelievable.  
>Discord: I knew Octavia was hard headed but God damn.<br>*An equal sign appears and the camera switches to Starlight Glimmer walking through the city*  
>Starlight: It's been a long journey, but the destination will be worth the work. Soon my pilgrimage will be complete and the great crusade for equality will begin. This city, these people, they do not know true fairness, true greatness. That will all change with my arrival. I'm going to turn the EWF Universe upside down and rebuild it to my own design. Nothing will ever be the same after the story of Starlight Glimmer.<br>-Starlight arrives outside of the Lunacy Asylum-  
>Starlight: Time to make some noise…..<br>Garble: Starlight Glimmer isn't on the match card, I wonder what's she's planning .  
>Discord: I don't know, but there's already going to be plenty of chaos to go around. It's time for the World Fighter's Number One Contender match, a six woman Battle Royal!<br>Garble: It's sure to be a fiery contest. Sublime stars of many different kinds are inhabiting this match. The unpredictable Pinkie Pie, Pretty Vision the rising star, Amira the foreign enigma, the psychotic Colgate. That sounds like an explosive mixture to me.  
>Discord: And let's not forget the one who holds the biggest advantage, Commander Hurricane. She's ruthless and formidable in her own right, and to add to it all Private Panzer is now part of this match .Panzer is bound by contract to assist Hurricane, so the two are almost going to be like a tag team in this battle.<br>Garble: It certainly changes the dynamic of the match. Instead of a six woman free for all it'll be closer to four teams of one and one team of two.  
>Match 9: WF #1 Contender's Match,Battle Royal: Private Panzer vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Amira vs. Colgate vs. Pretty Vision vs. Pinkie Pie<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane and Private Panzer have Colgate in the corner and are beating her down together-<br>Discord: Hurricane and Panzer have been working in tandem so far this match, weakening their opponents down one by one.  
>-Pretty Vision attacks Hurricane and Panzer from behind, a brief fight ensues before Pretty Vision sends Hurricane sprawling out of the ring with a drop-kick and hits a Double Vision on Panzer-<br>Garble: Hurricane gets knocked out of the ring! But let's remember, in this Battle Royal there is no over the top rope elimination, opponents can only be defeated through pinfall or submission. Discord: Speaking of pinfall, we might have our first elimination right here.  
>-Pretty Vision goes for a pin on Private Panzer-<br>*1….2…-Kick-out!*  
>Garble: And Panzer kicks out. Hurricane almost lost her "insurance" on the first knock-out.<br>-Before Pretty Vision can decide what to do next she's ambushed by Amira who hits her with a Dust Devil-  
>Discord: Amira coming out of nowhere!<br>*1….2…-Kick-out-*  
>-Amira stands up only to be hit by a Pinkie Sense-<br>Garble: And now Pinkie Pie!  
>*1…..2..-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: This match is devolving into pure anarchy. One near fall after another!  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Amira, Pinkie Pie, and Colgate are brawling outside of the ring, meanwhile Pretty Vision is getting tag teamed inside of the ring by Hurricane and Panzer. She recoils from a punch by Panzer only to walk right into a clothesline from Commander Hurricane-  
>Garble: Poor Pretty Vision is just getting mauled. She just doesn't have a chance in this two on one fight.<br>-Commander Hurricane goes for a Legion, but Pretty Vision counters. Before she can capitalize she's hit by a Lancer from Private Panzer-  
>*1….2….3!*<br>Discord: And there goes Pretty Vision.  
>Elimination 1:Pretty Vision by Private Panzer<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Private Panzer goes for a Biltz on Amira, but Amira counters and locks in the Camel Clutch on her-<br>Garble: The Camel Clutch! Panzer could be in big trouble here!  
>-Commander Hurricane goes to interfere, but is blindsided by an attack from Colgate-<br>Discord: Hurricane attempted to help her threatened soldier, but Colgate was waiting to pounce. Panzer will have to fight out the hard way.  
>-Panzer manages to to escape from the Camel Clutch and tries again for the Blitz, but Amira counters it a second time and tosses Panzer out of the ring. Meanwhile Commander Hurricane hits a Legion on Colgate and lands a Big Boot on Amira right as she turns around-<br>Garble: Both Colgate and Amira are down! Now Commander Hurricane must choose which one to pin!  
>-Commander Hurricane attempts to pin Colgate, but she kicks out-<br>Discord: No joy there. Will she try her luck pinning Amira?  
>-Hurricane gets ready to pin Amira but is attacked by Pinkie Pie. The two brawl for a short time before Hurricane hits a C5 after a series of grapples. Before she can make a pin attempt she's attacked by Amira who attempts a Dust Devil, but Hurricane counters with a Legion-<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>Garble: And Amira is out! Those past few minutes were pure chaos, everyone was brawling with everyone. But Commander Hurricane managed to come out on top and eliminate one of her opponents. Now only 4 combatants remain in this match.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Colgate Irish Whips Private Panzer outside of the ring, she then exits and starts beating Panzer against the barricade. Meanwhile Commander Hurricane and Pinkie Pie are battling it out inside of the ring. After a series of grapples Pinkie Pie seems to get the upper hand and hits a Pinkie Sense, she goes for a pin but then Typhoon and Cyclone storm the ring and start attacking her-<br>Discord: Hurricane's guards running interference! This does not bode well for Pinkie Pie.  
>Garble: Should have known that Commander Hurricane had additional back-up ready to go.<br>-Commander Hurricane exits the ring and gets a steel chair, meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Applejack emerge from backstage and run down the ramp-  
>Discord: Rainbow Dash and Applejack! Looks like Pinkie's friends are coming in for the rescue.<br>-Rainbow Dash and Applejack storm the ring and start brawling against Typhoon and Cyclone, Hurricane enters the ring and swings at Rainbow Dash with the steel chair, but Rainbow Dash ducks and delivers a hard kick to Hurricane's mid-section. Hurricane drops the chair. Rainbow Dash picks it up and swings at Hurricane, however Hurricane ducks at the last minute and Rainbow Dash accidentally hits Pinkie Pie who was getting to her feet right behind her, this happens at the same time that Squire hits Pinkie Pie in the back of the head with a seperate chair-  
>Garble: Ouch! Rainbow Dash just accidentally flattened the friend she came here to support with that steel chair!<br>Discord: A very smart move by Commander Hurricane to duck that the way she did.  
>-Rainbow Dash drops the chair and stands in shock for a moment before being grabbed by Commander Hurricane and Irish Whipped out of the ring. Meanwhile her guards keep Applejack busy while she pins Pinkie Pie-<br>*1…..2…..3!*  
>Garble: And Pinkie has been eliminated.<br>Elimination 3: Pinkie Pie by Commander Hurricane  
>-Commander Hurricane stands up in triumph before Colgate re-enters the ring and starts assaulting her. She pushes Hurricane up against the turnbuckle and starts punching her in the face repeatedly. Typhoon and Cyclone re-enter the ring, they get Colgate up against the opposite turnbuckle and thoroughly beat her down before taking their leave-<br>Discord: The chaos has finally subsided, all the interlopers have left the match and now both Hurricane and Colgate are down, only Panzer remains on her feet.  
>-Panzer re-enters the ring as both Hurricane and Colgate are groggily starting to stand up, Panzer looks back and forth between them as if debating something-<br>Garble: What could Panzer be waiting for?  
>-Private Panzer hits Commander Hurricane with a Lancer-<br>Discord: What the?! Panzer just stabbed Hurricane in the back!  
>Garble: Is it really that surprising?<br>Discord: Well, normally I'd say no. But Hurricane has control of her contract. Panzer could of just thrown her career away with that move!  
>-Private Panzer rolls out of the ring and starts walking up the ramp. Meanwhile after a brief moment of confusion Colgate quickly takes advantage of the situation and pins Commander Hurricane-<br>*1….2….3!*  
>Elimination 4: Commander Hurricane by Colgate.<br>-Private Panzer slowly exits the arena, with the crowd chanting, "Thank you Panzer!"-  
>Elimination 5: Private Panzer by forfeit.<br>Discord: Truly shocking. Private Panzer turned on Commander Hurricane, sacrificing her own career to stop Hurricane from becoming the number one contender.  
>Garble: I guess she finally decided it was better to leave than continue suffering the humiliation of being Commander Hurricane's minion.<br>Discord: That was a very intense and unpredictable match. I don't think anyone could of predicted this outcome. Never the less, Colgate is now the number one contender for the World Fighter's Championship. And she'll be a fierce challenge for whoever wins the World Fighter's Championship match later this evening.  
>-The match ends with Pinkie Pie being carried backstage on a stretcher-<br>*Lunacy Segments*  
>Garble: That was an incredible bout between the Sword and their rivals. I can only imagine that this rivalry will continue to flare over the coming month.<br>Discord: Indeed, but now the focus shifts away from rivalries and back to titles. It's time for the World Brawler's Championship!  
>*Pirate Music Plays*<br>-Pipsqueak swings down into the ring on a rope-  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, currently residing on Isla Del Tesoro in the Caribbean Sea, standing five foot, five inches tall, and weighing 122 pounds, Pipsqueak!<br>Discord: Pipsqueak went from an unknown star to a sensation in just one night when he boldly stole Underbaker's World Brawler Championshp title belt at Frontline. From there he had to fight Big MacIntosh for the right to be number one contender and then suffer a brutal attack from the undead baker to make it here tonight.  
>*The lights dim and a buzzer sounds*<br>Baritone: And his opponent, from bakeries unknown, standing six foot, four inches tall and weighing 233 pounds, he is the World Brawler's Champion, The Underbaker!  
>Garble: Few men in the Sublime male division inspire terror like the Underbaker. Pipsqueak's got spirit, but I have to wonder if he's really up for the challenge facing him. He may be in over his head.<br>Match 11: World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker vs. Pipsqueak  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Pipsqueak is running from rope to rope, hitting the Underbaker with kicks,punches, and knees each time, until he's stopped in his tracks by a hard punch-  
>Discord: Pipsqueak's small size and quickness has made a new challenge for the Underbaker, but it's hard to match the raw power possessed by the champion.<br>-Underbaker picks Pipsqueak up and goes for an Overbake, but Pipsqueak counters and goes for a Shipwreck, but that is countered by a choke slam from Underbaker-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Garble: That could've been bad for Pipsqueak, he needs to start building some serious offense here.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Pipsqueak counters a Baker's Dozen from Underbaker, and climbs the top rope-  
>Discord: Pipsqueak could be thinking high risk here.<br>-Pipsqueak goes for a diving attack, but Underbaker kicks him down in mid-air, he then locks in the Hell's Oven-  
>Discord: Hell's Oven! We saw this new submission hold used to deadly effect against Zack Ryder last Friday Night! I don't think Pipsqueak's slipping his way out of this one!<br>-Pipsqueak quickly taps out-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and still the World Brawler's Champion, the Underbaker!<br>Garble: That was a devastating match. Underbaker showed no mercy to his opponent and dominated most of the fight. This man could be holding his title for a very long time.  
>-Underbaker leans down over Pipsqueak's defeated form and does his signature pose-<br>Underbaker: REST….IN….PASTRIES.  
>*Lunacy Segments*<br>Discord: Looks like it's finally time for Sublime's main event. Two of Friday Night's most skilled combatants will fight for the World Fighter's Championship. Let's get started.  
>*Country Music plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Fighter's Championship. Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 145 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Applejack!  
>Garble: Applejack hasn't had the largest amount of spotlight or the greatest number of victories on Sublime. But most of her matches are high quality and she's shown her true potential on more than one occasion. Winning the title here tonight is her chance to finally prove that potential.<br>*You see my flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>Discord: Rainbow Dash has been in the limelight almost from the start. Her rivalry with Trixie was the first great feud on Sublime and went on for quite some time until Rainbow Dash managed to score a final victory over the former champion at Frontline. Our current champ has shown no signs of wavering, but she faces a stiff challenge her tonight in her best friend, Applejack.  
>Match 13: World Fighter's Championship, Rainbow Dash vs. Applejack<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Applejack goes for a clothesline, but Rainbow Dash ducks under it and hits Applejack with a drop-kick. She then rebounds off the ropes and goes for another flying move, but is too slow and Applejack manages to counter it-<br>Garble: Both women are putting up a good fight so far. But Rainbow Dash does seem slightly distracted. Might have something to do with accidently injuring Pinkie Pie earlier, when she had originally came out to help.  
>Discord: It was a pretty messy mistake, but Rainbow Dash needs to focus on the here and now. Pinkie doesn't have a title to lose, but she does.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Applejack and trading punches in the ring, Applejack tackles Rainbow Dash and starts raining down shots to the head. She then picks Rainbow Dash up and goes for Southern Hospitality, but Rainbow Dash counters and kicks her upside the head-<br>Garble: And Applejack is down, this could be Rainbow Dash's chance to build up some momentum in her favor.  
>-Rainbow Dash ascends the turnbuckle and goes for a Sonic Raindrop, but Applejack lifts her knees and counters it-<br>Discord: Neither the champion or the challenger have been able to hit their finishes thus far. These two women know each other well and neither are giving an inch.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash and Applejack are going back and forth between grapples, countering each other's every move-  
>Garble: We're nearing the twenty minute mark of this match, and both competitors are beginning to look fatigued. It's only a matter of time before one makes a critical mistake .<br>-Rainbow Dash sets up for a Spectrum Slider, but suddenly Starlight Glimmer storms the ring and attacks both her and Applejack, the bell rings-  
>Discord: Starlight Glimmer? What the hell?!<br>-Starlight Glimmer focuses on Rainbow Dash first, getting her up against the turnbuckle and beginning to relentlessly beat her down-  
>Garble: Starlight on a rampage against the champion. This match has ended by DQ, but no matter in who's favor the Championship can't change hands under disqualification. Starlight has rendered this match moot.<br>-Applejack attacks Starlight Glimmer from behind, but doesn't get very far before Starlight turns things back around and hits an Equalizer on Applejack. Rainbow Dash gets up and goes for the attack but is met with the same result. Starlight Glimmer gets in the center of the ring and makes an equal sign with her arms-  
>Discord: Starlight Glimmer is standing over the broken bodies of both the World Fighter's Champion and the challenger. She's sending a very powerful message to the entirety of Sublime.<br>Garble: I don't know what this woman's intentions are or why she launched this attack, but I'm sure we'll only be seeing more of her in the future.  
>*Lunacy Segments*<p>

Sublime Results:  
>Pre-Show Dark Match: The Ghost Girls defeated Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle<br>Match 1: Combos of Carnage Championship, Fatal-Four-Way. Rack Attack wins.  
>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth defeated the Spa Twins<br>Match 4: World Brawler's Championship #1 Contender's Match, Damien Sandow defeated Dr. Caballeron  
>Match 5: Night Glider defeated Trixie<br>Match 8: International Championship, Octavia defeated Daring Do  
>Match 9: World Fighter's Championship #1 Contender's Battle Royal, Colgate wins.<br>Match 11: World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker defeated Pipsqueak  
>Match 13: World Fighter's Championship, Undetermined, title will not change hands.<p> 


	152. Uprising - Lunacy

*Match 1 occurs*

Garble: That was a great way to kick off what has been built up as an incredible show!

Discord: I can't even imagine what's in store for us tonight, but if that chaotic tag team match was any indication, we're in for an entire show filled to the brim with twists and turns, and the greatest action you can find ANYWHERE.

*All my life I've been searching for something…*

Garble: Speaking of tag team matches, we've got another one lined up right now!

Discord: -rubbing his hands together- Ooooooh goody!

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEEEST, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing FIRST. At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 456 POOOOUNDS...the team of VUUULTARIAAAN, aaaaand OOOOOOOOVERDRIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEE!

Garble: These two have both called pay per views of their own, but this will be the first time they are WRESTLING together on one of these events.

Discord: Ugh, please don't remind me. I had the displeasure of working with Vultarian during the Final Reckoning pay per view...at least it wasn't for too long, but he and Overdrive were the two most unemotional performers. I would gladly take you over either of them ANY day.

Garble: Well that's sweet. But their tenure as commentators was all a crappy joke set up by general manager Luna. After she "fired" Vultarian and Overdrive, they were quickly rehired by Mr. Rich, and with their new contracts came a new outlook on the business, and a brand new intensity that has gotten them a number of impressive victories, including a win Overdrive picked up over the Carnage champion, Rumble, just a few weeks ago.

Discord: The last time Overdrive was involved in a match on pay per view was when he challenged that very same man for the Carnage championship. He won, though it was by disqualification. Overdrive still has never touched that championship, but a win tonight with his tag team partner could catapult them into number one contendership for the Combo of Carnage titles.

-Overdrive and Vultarian get in some last minute strategizing in the ring as the school bell blares throughout the arena. Overdrive mouths an "oh, God" as the fans in attendance boo heavily-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Accompaniiied, by BILL NYEKEEER! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 536 POOOOUNDS...DWIGHT DAWSOOOON, and XAAAAAVIIIIERRRR..KEEENDRIIIIIIICK!

Garble: From the irritability of EGO and Canterlot Class, we are now joined by the equally unpleasant Bill Nyeker…

Discord: Are you kidding? This guy is great! He is the smartest man in the EWF, and he's slowly building his own Empire of Excellence with these two hosses Dawson and Kendrick.

Garble: He may be intelligent, but he's using all that brainpower for the wrong reasons. Last month, the first task he gave his students was to dismantle NION Lights, who we haven't seen since. And this month, he leads his boys into battle against Overdrive and Vultarian. Yet all he is teaching Dawson and Kendrick is not for some grand cause, no...it's only for himself. Bill Nyeker is a madman. He wants to rule the EWF, and he couldn't do it himself, so he enlisted others to do it for him.

Discord: Some of the most insane men throughout our history were also the most successful. They're the ones people remember to this day. Those who crafted their fame in controversial ways are the ones that never fade from existence.

Garble: Speaking of controversial, Dwight Dawson beat Overdrive this past Monday when he, in an ingenious move, splashed WATER onto Overdrive. This man isn't wearing a Halloween costume, folks. Overdrive was bred in a factory as half man, and half machine. As all machines do, they shut down if you damage them.

Discord: Luckily Overdrive was able to reboot himself, otherwise he would've never had got the opportunity to get revenge on Bill Nyeker and his students, specifically Dwight Dawson.

Garble: Well he's going to get the chance right now. Hopefully he can avoid any more damage done to his hardware, because I know for sure Dawson and Kendrick are going to grab a bottle of water as quick as they can!

-Nyeker points to the ring with his yardstick, leading his students to it as Overdrive and Vultarian prepare themselves-

Match 2: Overdrive and Vultarian vs Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick w/ Bill Nyeker

-7 minutes later-

-As Overdrive and Dawson go at it in the ring, Kendrick jumps off the apron and begins snooping under the ring-

Garble: It's plainly clear what Xavier Kendrick is looking for….

Discord: Not if you're...blind.

Garble: Well….y-yeah I suppose. Overdrive might be put into snooze mode coming up here!

-Kendrick drinks from the bottle, but does not swallow as he enters the ring. He turns Overdrive around and attempts to spit the water in his face, but Overdrive ducks, and the liquid instead comes into contact with Dawson's eyes, blinding him as he falls to his knees on the mat-

Discord: Like an antivirus software deflecting malware from a pesky virus, Overdrive avoids his immediate downfall!

Nyeker: No! NO! Water has damned us!

Garble: Nyeker's going to burst a blood vessel!

-Kendrick checks on his partner as Overdrive tags in Vultarian. Vultarian stands atop Overdrive's shoulder, looking down at Kendrick-

Garble: What innovative teamwork! Vultarian is perched like a, well...a vulture, waiting to strike its prey!

-Kendrick gets to his feet and turns around, opting Vultarian to leap off of his partner's shoulders and crash into him with a crossbody, taking them both down to the mat-

Discord: Overdrive took care of the water, and Vultarian disposed of the failed assassination attempt! Victory could very well be in sight.

-5 minutes later-

-Now Overdrive is standing on the top turnbuckle, looking down at Dwight Dawson-

Garble: He may be big, he may be made of car parts, but Overdrive can fly through the air like a plane!

-Overdrive jumps off the top rope, twisting himself inside-out in midair-

Discord: Shooting Star Press! BeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaUTIFUL-Overdrive did indeed connect his weight onto Dawson's chest, but Dawson's strength will not be denied as he wraps his arms around Overdrive's frame getting to his feet whilst holding Overdrive, the crowd thoroughly impressed-

Garble: Wait wait WAIT! Dwight Dawson! With Overdrive in his grasp!

-Dawson spins Overdrive in the air, slamming him to the mat with a Black Hole Slam-

Discord: He calls that Dewey Decimation! Dawson found Overdrive's book at the local library, and he read it!

*1…..2….-Vultarian tries to break up the pin, but Kendrick intervenes and knees him in the jaw to stop him- 3!*

Garble: The Substitutes of Salvation, have racked up another MAJOR win!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEERRS...DWIGHT DAWSOOOON, and XAAAAVIIIIIEEERRR..KEEEEEEEENDRIIIIIICK!

Garble: As you said, Discord, Dwight Dawson had the Shooting Star Press well-scouted, and even though Overdrive DID hit it, he underestimated just how freakishly POWERFUL Dwight Dawson really is….

Discord: There's no denying it now. Overdrive is no small man by anybody's definition, and the fact that Dwight Dawson can withstand the impact that comes with a 260 pound man SOARING through the sky and crashing into his ribs, and on top of that...to be able to grab a hold of him and HEAVE him to his feet at the same time is just a TESTAMENT to how much Bill Nyeker's investment in these guys has paid off!

Garble: They certainly topped themselves with this performance. Dawson and Kendrick proved that they didn't NEED the power of water to topple Overdrive and Vultarian.

-Mr. Nyeker hops on his feet as he raises Dawson and Kendrick's hands-

Nyeker: WHO CAN STOP US?! WHO?!

Discord: That's a very good question...under the tutelage of the esteemed Mr. Nyeker, just who CAN take down Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick?

Garble: At this point I'm not sure, but if I were those two, I would be very weary of Mr. Nyeker's...charitable guidance. He has something devious in mind, and I don't think it will be beneficial to anyone but HIM.

-Nyeker turns around, taking notice of Vultarian as he checks on his partner. He promptly buries both of his fists into Kendrick's back before beginning to instruct his students to cause more harm-

Discord: Mr. Nyeker's teaching NEVER stops! Oh he's so GOOD at what he does!

Garble: And just WHAT does this teach Dawson and Kendrick?!

Discord: To never leave any assignment undone. Haven't you been paying attention to what this man says? -Dawson and Kendrick continue the beat-down on Vultarian as the fans boo-

Garble: I try my best not to….

Discord: Then you're terrible at your job. If Dawson and Kendrick want to be tested by their teacher, they need to impress him by acing this quiz. A victory is NEVER enough for those who want to make it to the top of this company.

Garble: A victory is statement enough! They had their chance to punish Vultarian during the match!

Discord: A true teacher is always allowing their students to grow, whether that be before, during, or AFTER a match.

-Bill Nyeker taps his yardstick against his palm, standing back as Kendrick derails Vultarian with the Complex Equation (Sliced Bread #2.) He then drags Vultarian to the middle of the ring as his bulkier partner climbs to the top rope-

Garble: Enough!

Discord: Would you just let Mr. Nyeker do his job?! He is grading his students! He needs CONCENTRATION!

Garble: To hell with concentration! They won the damn match! Give them some gold stars and MOVE ON!

-Dwight Dawson launches himself off of the ropes, slamming all his weight into Vultarian's midsection and causing him to gasp for breath-

Discord: 322 pounds, right into the gut of Vultarian! -smirks- Well, I'd say those are two more A pluses for two VERY deserving students!

Garble: All those two deserve is a spanking from a thorned paddle...and Bill Nyeker deserves to have his teaching license REVOKED!

Discord: This man is trying to change the EWF for the better, and if a few bones have to broken in order to do so, then I'm ALL for it. And so should YOU! So should EVERYONE!

Garble: Then you're a puppet, just like Dawson, Kendrick, and anyone else that actually listens to this psycho….

Discord: If the wins keep piling in, Mr. Nyeker will be pulling the strings sooner rather than later around here.

-Bill Nyeker jams his yardstick into the throat of Overdrive as his students look on, taking notes on all the viciousness their teacher brings to his victims-

*Matches 3, 4, and 5 occur*

Garble: On tap next here is a match I admitted that I am looking forward to more than any other battle. It is the battle of mind-games between Amay Wythyst, and the very first person she set her sights on upon entering the EWF...Twist.

Discord: I don't think Amay thought Twist, who has been touted as the most pathetic superstar in the EWF, would ever fight back after the vicious attack at the hands of the Wythyst Family...but lo and behold, she has basically reinvented herself so that she is able to go toe-to-toe with her assailants!

Garble: It's not even a reinvention. Twist claims that Amay and her family have "awoken the demon that lurked inside of her." A normal person would have chills hearing that...I did myself, but Amay has done nothing but laugh in Twist's direction.

Discord: Based on who Twist once was, it might be right to laugh. But this Twist is no joke. She has surprised all of us over the past month, and I LOVE it!

Garble: The new Twist may be the greatest threat Amay Wythyst will ever face. Can she withstand the outpouring of the demon? And what does Twist have in store for her foe?

Discord: Enough chatter. Bring out the chaos!

-Discord's wish is granted, as the following creepy piano keys send the arena into a frenzy-

*DEH!*

Garble: Right on time.

Discord: YES!

-A lantern illuminates the small room which holds The Wythyst Family. Amay looks at the camera as her sisters stand behind her-

Amay: We're here….-she blows out the lantern, which in turn begins her theme music, and sends many of the phones in the arena ablaze-

Discord: All of these phones...leading Amay Wythyst, Ericka Rowan, and Lucy Harper to the ring. There is no group in the EWF that elicits such fear...no group that has a more haunting presence, than The Wythyst Family.

Garble: This entire sight is amazing, though. To watch Amay and her family make their way down to the ring, as they prepare for what could be an absolute spectacle. -the camera pans around the arena- I mean, look at this. All of these people...I guess you could call them all...followers, of Amay Wythyst. They believe in her cause, they are hanging on every word she says.

Discord: The world loves a charismatic, enigmatic leader, and that is exactly what Amay Wythyst is. Harper and Rowan clearly have such an intense confidence in her, and it looks like a lot of EWF fateful share it.

-The audience claps along to the beat of the music as The Wythyst Family slowly treks down the ramp. Amay takes a seat in her rocking chair and smiles at the sight of her herd increasing-

Garble: She is definitely out there, though...there is nobody in all of wrestling like Amay Wythyst.

-Amay blows out the lantern, stopping her music and raising the lights, the crowd cheering loudly as she sets the lantern down and gets up from her chair, beginning to take off fedora and jacket. She sets both items in the chair as Harper and Rowan stalk behind her as she gets in the ring ring-

Garble: Amay's only loss so far in EWF was because of Twist, yet it was only via count-out. Will Amay be pinned tonight for the very first time?

-Amay paces around the ring with narrowed eyes as the lights drop once again-

WARNING: No matter how great I describe this entrance, it does not do it justice. Not even in the SLIGHTEST. Please go to YouTube and look up "Finn Balor Takeover: R Evolution." The first result is this entrance in full. Thanks!

-We hear the sound of a beating heart. With each beat, red lights flash throughout the arena before going dark again until the next beat. The crowd is wondering what will come from all this commotion. The camera cuts to the ramp, where red smoke can be seen piling in when the red lights flash. As the beating of the heart continues, a unique guitar strumming is going on in the background, almost like a screeching. As the screeching heightens, a figure can be seen crawling amongst the smoke, but it does not look anything like Twist. As the smoke clear up a bit, the figure takes a knee on the stage, before it hides behind a huge puff of red smoke that will not cease.

We see black strips of fabric and what looks like a head peeking through the smoke. The heartbeat begins to accelerates quicker and quicker, before the music finally stops altogether. We hear a ferocious roar as the figure rises to its feet, spreading its arms out slowly and holding them in the air as Twist's theme music begins. The crowd is going apes-hit as they drink in their first look, at Finnette...Balor.

Finnette looks to both of her sides as her arms continue to fill up the air around her. The crowd erupts with "HO-LY SHIT" chants as Finnette slowly bends down in a crouching position. She lowers her head and shakes it around before looking back up and then placing one of her hands on the ground. She then moves her other hand forward and begins to crawl very slowly, like a frog crawling on a lily pad. She bends her chest all the way done after moving a few inches before whipping her head up, all of her head accessories flapping up and down down around her once again.

Finnette picks up pace on her crawling before stopping in the middle of the ramp. She gets up to her knees and then brings her arms out again, sending the red lights away and trading them in for a blinding white light. The white lights dim and return to their red form as Finnette brings her arms down and instead wraps them around her shoulders, like she is hugging herself. She then brings them out as the white light returns right on time.

Finnette's arms are brought back down and this time she extends them out to her side, walking a few steps, like she is an airplane. She spins around to her left side and looks out at the crowd, before looking behind her as the fans still have not stopped screaming in excitement. Finnette backs up into the edge of the barricade on the right side of the ramp and kneels down, placing her arms on the top of the barricade so the fans she has been winning over the past month can touch her. Finnette rests there for a bit as she looks up into the eyes of her new fans.

Finnette then slowly puffs out her stomach as she brings her right hand down onto the steel steps. The left one then comes off the barricade and is placed on the step above the right one. She looks up over the steps at Amay as she begins climbing up the steps, stalking Amay with her eyes as she does so. Finnette's hands soon leave the steps and are now touching the mat as he knees continue to work their way up.

Finnette is soon in a crouching position on the ring apron as her right hand holds onto the middle turnbuckle as she looks behind her. She then begins to climb up to the top rope like a spider, one leg hanging off the turnbuckles and the other positioned on the ringpost. Finnette has her hands clenched on the top rope as her body is bent over the turnbuckles and looking down at the mat below. Finnette proceeds to bring her arms out again while she raises her body up all the way, yet Finnette continues to extend her body back as she takes in all the admiration of the crowd. The white light does not return as Finnette soon brings her arms back down, taking off the combinations of black and red tassels that were adorning her wrists throughout the entrance.

Finnette then leaps over the top rope using both of her hands, still holding on to it with her right hand as she hits the mat, the other hand being apart of her arm as she extends it out to the side while looking at the crowd in front of her. The crowd chants "FINN-ETTE" as the white light returns as she jumps a bit to her left side, one arm continuing to extend out from her side as her left hand holds onto the middle rope. Finnette then quickly turns around and slides forward into the mat on one knee as the white lights rise yet again. Finnette is looking down at the mat with her arms separated from her side but not extended out; like a dude who walks with his arms to seem more tough. Then white lights drop as Finnette looks to the sky, before slowly reaching up with her right hand to touch her head.

She then gets up to her feet slowly, her hand continuing to touch her head as she closes her eyes. Her hand then removes her headdress, which is also a wide assortment of red and black tassels (I'm not exactly sure if they are tassels or not. It's hard to describe some of this stuff. You could also think of them as really long strips of confetti.) Finnette throws the headwear to the sign as crowd cheers heighten. She keeps her head to the sky with her eyes closed as her arms are risen one final time. As they rise, Finnette brings her head down and finally opens her eyes, all lights in the arena dropping to return to their usual color.

Finnette looks around the arena as they are cheering even louder now that they can examine her ring attire in clear light. So let's examine it, shall we?

Finnette's forehead is painted completely back. There are red zig-zags running down the sides of her head. Her nose is painted black. Under it and around it is painted red. Around her jaw and below it is the design of white, sharp teeth. In the middle of the neck is blackness, which represents the demon's mouth. All around her neck are multiple red lines that probably represent veins. Below it until the end of her breasts are painted black. On her back, going down her neck to the middle of her back is a red and black mix of what can only be described as the demon's spinal cord, including various sharp edges. Her fingers are wrapped in tape. She is wearing long arm pads that go from her deltoid to her wrist, and they are coated with a black background and more red demon veins.

Her trunks are colored black except for some slashes of red. Her kneepads have a set of demon teeth each and are outlined in red. Her boots are black on the bottom with red markings throughout and black at the top. Overall, Finnette's entire ensemble looks both deranged and mesmerizing.

Many of the crowd is bowing in their seats as Finnette turns around to look up at Amay, who is across from her with the most serious expression as Harper and Rowan are on both sides of her on the apron, also gazing at Finnette.

Discord: As you said on Lunacy, partner, you had HIGH hopes for it, but whatever Twist was planning...it needed to intense, adrenaline-based and dark, and she DELIVERED. Look at this! This is absolutely incredible! From the elaborate entrance, to her phenomenal ring attire! The fans love it and I love it!

Garble: Twist was right...as demented as The Wythyst Family is...I can guarantee they've NEVER seen something like this.

Discord: Just look at their faces! NOBODY here has seen ANYTHING like what Twist has brought to Uprising! It's all mind games, it's all a way to get inside Amay's head and it's BEAUTIFUL!

Garble: I've got GOOSEBUMPS right now! The atmosphere in the Asylum is UNBELIEVABLE! The fans are on their feet! Finnette Balor, is HERE. Finnette Balor...has RISEN AT LAST.

Discord: So do we call this Twist, or Finnette? I have no clue what is going on, but this is all so deranged and dark and I ADORE it!

Garble: Well, Twist said her demon would be introduced this Sunday, and there's no denying that this is her! For right now, Twist is nowhere in sight...it's Amay Wythyst, one on one with FINNETTE BALOR! As a broadcast journalist, it's my job to get the insight, and earlier today I spoke with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. They were all friends of Twist in grade school, and I asked them about their old friend Twist, and what she was like. They told me about how creative Twist was...how she could create anything she put her mind to, and in her darkest hour, Twist has reached deep inside herself, and brought to life her oldest creation: Finnette Balor, to combat her worst enemy, Amay Wythyst!

Discord: If I saw a girl show up to school wearing war paint inspired by her inner demons, that chick would be my best friend for LIFE! This is absolutely AWE-INSPIRING! Amay Wythyst has brought out Twist's secret weapon, and she WILL regret it!

-The crowd begins a dueling chant of "LET'S GO FI-NNETTE! LET'S GO WY-THYST!"

Garble: It's half and half! The crowd is supporting BOTH women!

-Amay approaches Finnette, Finnette responding by turning her head to the side to look at Amay. Amay slowly reaches her hand out, touching Finnette's shoulder. She suddenly begins laughing hysterically, falling to her knees-

Amay: I have FOOOOOUUUUND yoooouuuuu! Finnette has risen! -her laughing stops as she snarls at Finnette- And Finnette...shall FAAALL. -Amay springs to her feet and tries to get the upper hand on Finnette, but hops over Amay's body and hits her with the Sling Blade (A spinning, sit-out variation of a sleeper slam.) The crowd cheers as Amay rolls out to the floor as Rowan and Harper rush over to tend to her. Amay pushes them both away as she huffs in anger. Finnette stands her ground in the ring-

Garble: Finnette strikes first! Amay is looking to strike HARDER, though. This may be the most physical match in EWF history!

Match 6: Finnette Balor vs Amay Wythyst w/ Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper

-7 minutes later-

-Finnette has Amay reeling outside the ring as she collapses into the barricade in front of the timekeeper's area. Finnette is in front of the barricade on the right of the ramp. Finnette begins running at Amay, launching her into the barricade behind her with a debilitating front dropkick. The crowd OHHHHHs as Amay falls to her posterior, hunches over against the barricade-

Garble: Finnette is on FIRE right now! Amay has awoken a demon that she never should've!

Discord: What a wicked impact Amay Wythyst just had with that barricade!

-Finnette stares Harper and Rowan away from her as they stop moving forward and now walk backwards-

Harper: Yeah yeah yeah YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH…

-5 minutes later-

-Amay runs at Finnette, who is standing in the corner. She splashes into her with all of her weight before ceremoniously dropping her to the floor behind her. Amay then grabs onto the top rope with both of her hands, leaning back to look at her fallen opponent, like a spider hanging from its web with a wicked grin etched across her face. Speaking of spiders, she then places her hands on the mat and uses them to WALK BACKWARDS TOWARDS FINNETTE. The crowd loses their shit as she creepily makes her way over to Finnette's prone body-

Garble: WHOA! WHOA! NO WAY!

Discord: Can somebody call an exorcist?!

Garble: I was going to say she looks like a spider, but that's accurate too! MY GOD!

Crowd: THAT WAS CREE-PY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CREE-PY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CREE-PY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: They aren't kidding...it was also quite awesome, though.

Discord: This entire MATCH is awesome!

-Amay reaches out for Twist with one of her hands before dropping back first on the mat. She then gets to her feet and stalks Finnette, craning her neck-

Discord: Amay, looking to slay the demon!

-Before Amay can hit the Swinging reverse STO, Finnette escapes Amay's grasp and pushes her into the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, Finnette throws Amay into the air and plants both of her knees into the midsection-

Garble: The Plot Twist! It's the finishing move of her host body, but Finnette uses it to perfection all the same!

-Finnette goes for a cover, getting only two on Amay. She runs her hands through her face as the sweat has already begun to melt a bit of the facepaint off-

-7 minutes later-

-Finnette has Amay up for her second Plot Twist, but Amay sends elbows into Finnette's head and breaks free by landing behind her. Amay then pushes Finnette off the ropes, running the ropes behind herself and LUNGING herself at Finnette with a running Crossbody! The impact turns Finnette inside out as she lands shoulder first on the mat-

Discord: WHAAAAT A TACKLE!

Garble: Finnette's down! Wythyst's got her up!

-Amay kisses Finnette's forehead, getting some body paint on her lips which she licks off before planting Finnette into the ground-

Garble: Into the cover!

*1…..2….3!* -the fans begin cheering as she lets go of Finnette's leg and falls to the mat-

Discord: The eater of worlds, has SLAYED Finnette Balor!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEER...AAAMAAAAAYYYY..WYYYYTHYYYYST!

Garble: I wouldn't call Finnette Balor SLAYED, that's for sure. What a HELL of a debut she had here tonight at Uprising!

Discord: You're right. I was just trying to sound something really cool. This is certainly not the last we've seen of Finnette Balor. The next times Twist dons that body paint, you know she's going to put on the performance of a LIFETIME.

Garble: It seems all the theatrics of the entrance, the imagination put into her getup, none of it was enough to derail Amay Wythyst. She is the real deal. Yet this was a breakthrough night for Twist, and now that we've met her, we will all be clamoring for the return of her spellbinding demonic persona.

-Amay meets with her family outside of the ring, Harper and Rowan each putting an arm of their leader around their neck and leading her to the back-

Garble: That right there is all the proof you need….Amay Wythyst won this match by the skin of her teeth. Twist took her to her very limit. When you look at it that way, even though she lost, the demon was quite a successful transition.

Discord: It was also the coolest thing I've ever seen!

Garble: That too. Whenever she feels the need to, she has Finnette tucked deep within her soul, and she can pull her out whenever she likes. Until then, demon or not, this match has solidified her spot as a major player here in the EWF. One that she will not relinquish on her, or Finnette's watch.

-Twist groggily makes her way to her feet, her head to the ground. She looks up as the crowd gives her a standing ovation, causing her frown to turn into a melancholic smile-

Garble: And the EWF fans here in the Asylum, showing their appreciation for Twist and her masterful imagination!

Crowd: THANK YOU, TWIST! THANK YOU, TWIST! THANK YOU, TWIST! THANK YOU, TWIST!

Discord: This is one of those moments we'll never forget when it's all said and done...there are tears in the eyes of Twist.

-Twist's theme music plays as the crowd leads her to the back with nothing but love and cheers. Many fans in the front row bow to her as she slaps hands with them-

Garble: We've got a lot of popular wrestlers here in the EWF. There's your Fluttershys, and your Rainbow Dashs, and even your Aces...but as of right now, I don't think there is any star that is shining as bright...as Twist.

-Twist waves to the audience on her way out as another version of the Gatorade commercial with Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash plays, featuring a historic lockup in the center of the ring between the two-

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, by guest at this time, is Midnight Strike. -the camera pans to show Midnight to the side, Honeycomb lightly hopping next to her with a huge smile on her face- Midnight, in just a few short minutes, you will take part in the biggest match of your career up to this point. How prepared are you to step into the ring with Diamond Tiara, knowing that you've already gotten past the hurdle that was thrown in front of you the last time you had the chance to challenge for the Crater Chick championship?

Midnight: And that hurdle you speak of was the fact that I got beat in the number 1 contender's match a few months ago. Luckily, in life, sometimes...people get second chances. Tonight, is mine, and I have to fight like I'll never get another one. Which is exactly what I'm going to do. I will be DAMNED if I let this opportunity slip by me! My opponent has seemingly turned over a new leaf, but that means nothing to me. I will NOT be her friend. I am not HERE to make friends. I-Midnight is interrupted as Honeycomb taps her on the shoulder. She turns around to see her frowning sadly-

Honeycomb: What about meeeeee?

Midnight: Well, uhhh...I mean…-defeated look- Dammit. I'm not here to make any more friends than I already have…-she looks back at Honeycomb, who gleefully closes her eyes and smiles once again- And I don't give a damn if you're a nice person, or a vile person. You will all get brutalized the same way, because I am on a quest to become the first ACTUAL Crater Chick champion! I won't be handed the title without earning it, I sure as hell won't get injured while holding it, and I wouldn't even go so far as to trade the title in for a shot at something larger. I am dedicated to making the Crater Chick championship MEAN something for the very first time...all that all starts TONIGHT. -Midnight and Honeycomb walk off as we head back to ringside-

Discord: I really approve of Midnight Strike's attitude. Diamond Tiara needs to quit worrying about making all these new friends and start devising a plan to combat the ass-kicking Midnight is about to give her.

Garble: I firmly believe that Diamond knows exactly who she is getting in the ring with tonight. Her friendship trials are the last thing on her mind.

Discord: I guess we'll find out. I FIRMLY believe tonight is the night Midnight Strike truly ARRIVES her in the EWF.

-The camera pans over to a red vinyl platform that is currently holding the Crater Chick championship-

Garble: Well, there is the prize at stake. The vacant Crater Chick championship. By the end of this next match, one woman will proudly hold it high in the air.

-"Axeman" by Jim Johnston rings throughout the arena, as the crowd begins to cheer in excitement for the upcoming championship match-

Madden: The following conteeest, scheduled for one faaall...is, for the CRATERRR..CHIIIIICK..CHAAAAAAAAMPIOOOONSHIIIIP! Making her way to the ring, accompaniiied, byyyy HONEYCOOOOMB...from CLOUDSDALE! Weighing in at 140 POOOUNDS..MIIIIIIIIIDNIIIIIGHT STRIIIIKEEEE!

Garble: What a night this could be for Midnight Strike. This is her biggest match to date, and the biggest opportunity she's ever received. To be the third ever Crater Chick champion!

Discord: The championship was vacated last month when Cadance was given an ultimatum by Mr. Filthy Rich. If she gave up her newly won title, she would get to challenge for a great prize; the Eternal Women's championship. Naturally, she did just that.

Garble: A tournament was then created in order to crown the newest holder. Midnight Strike had to get through Bon Bon, Berry Punch, and finally, Rarity, which I'll admit, I was shocked to see her do, just to make it here.

Discord: As if that wasn't hard enough, tonight, she has to topple Diamond Tiara, who is practically on the cusp of superstardom, and is quickly becoming one of the most loved figures in all of EWF.

Garble: Midnight has her own slew of fans too, though. I'm not sure what she thinks about them, but it'll be hard not to tune them out, as they're all curious as to how this huge match is going to go down.

Discord: So am I. Championship matches always have a lot of hype around them, and it's even better when you've got two incredible athletes duking it out, both vying to have their name inserted into the record books...forevermore.

-Midnight makes her way to the ring as Honeycomb hops behind her-

*I'll tell you everything I know…* -more cheers can be heard as Midnight's opponent emerges from the backstage area to a warm ovation*

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompaniiied, byyyyy TURF! Aaaaand SIIILVER SPOOOOON..weighing in at 125 POOOUNDS...DIAAAAMOOOOOND...TIIIIIIIIIAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Garble: You mentioned the fact that Midnight is going to have to get through Diamond Tiara to get her hands on the Crater Chick championship, and that is true...but she also has to worry about who is in her corner...the former Chick Combo champions, Turf and Silver Spoon.

Discord: Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten? I think it is quite sweet that even though they don't see eye to eye with Diamond's new attitude, they're not willing to let that get in the way of their over a decade old friendship.

Garble: Sweet is the last thing I would refer to Turf and Silver Spoon as...nonetheless, they're in Diamond's corner on the biggest night of her career, so that says at least SOMETHING positive about them.

Discord: Throughout the course of this tournament, Diamond has had battles with Twilight Sparkle, Fleur De Lis, and even Amay Wythyst. Both her and Midnight have had their struggles throughout this tournament, but what matters is that they're here now, and one of their names will be etched into the nameplate of their new championship by the end of tonight.

Garble: I think a really interesting fact heading into this match is that neither one of these two have ever held a championship here in the EWF. That will all change very soon here.

Discord: And think of where Diamond was last month. Right at the tail-end of the most personal rivalry in EWF's history against Scootaloo. She was one of the meanest, cruelest individuals we had here. Now, just one month later, she's destroyed her tiara, and made amends with everyone she's ever wronged. I personally find Diamond a lot more BORING because of this, but there's no denying that her new attitude hasn't slowed her down one bit.

Garble: I was wondering at the start whether Diamond's new 'tude was a winning one, and she's proven it definitely is. Regardless whether she wins or loses here tonight, she's one of the EWF's brightest stars.

Discord: That's all well and good, but naturally, winning is the only thing that matters. If Diamond is not victorious tonight, turning to these fans for support is the worst decision she's ever made.

Garble: Maybe in your feeble mind it is, but now isn't the time to discuss that…

Turf: -yelling at the audience, pointing at Diamond- YOU SEE THIS GIRL?! THIS IS THE NEXT CRATER CHICK CHAMPION! AND WHEN SHE WINS, ALL YOU CHUMPS ARE GOING TO MEAN NOTHING TO HER! -the crowd boos-

Diamond: Come on, Turf! That's not true...I've gotten to this point BECAUSE of them!

Turf: Don't play dumb with me, Di! You're here because you're that damn GOOD. These shits don't even DESERVE you as champion! When you win, you're going to shove your championship in ALL of their faces, because they're losers, and you AREN'T.

Diamond: -pounding on the mat- They're NOT losers, and the only thing I'm about to shove is my FIST down your THROAT!

Turf: HEY WHAT THE FUCK?!

Garble: Oh damn!

Diamond: IF YOU TWO CAN'T BEHAVE YOURSELVES, YOU CAN LEAVE!

Silver Spoon: LIKE, WHAT DID I EVEN DOOOOO?!

Turf: -turning to Silver Spoon- She's right. This is your big night, Di...we won't ruin it for you...we promise.

Diamond: -sighs happily- I'm sorry about snapping at you both.

Turf: Don't worry about it, girl. We know how important this night is for you. Just get in there and do your thing!

Diamond: I will! -the three perform their Rump Bump as Midnight grows impatient-

Garble: Maybe they AREN'T on the same page as we thought….

Discord: Yeah, unfortunately….I was hoping this would've came to blows!

-Diamond extends her hand to Midnight, which she shakes off. Diamond shrugs and locks up with her as the bell rings-

Match 7: Crater Chick championship - Midnight Strike w/ Honeycomb vs Diamond Tiara w/ Turf and Silver Spoon

-8 minutes later-

-As the match gets action-packed, Honeycomb is approached by Silver Spoon and Turf-

Garble: Oh, why can't they just stay on their side of the ring?

-Turf and Silver Spoon get right in Honeycomb's face, beginning to take turns shoving her back and forth between one another-

Turf: You're blackie's little lesbian friend, huh? How's she doing right now? She's getting her ASS beat! Me, Spoony, and Di? We're going to GANGBANG the grumpy cunt while YOU watch!

-The crowd intensely boos, Silver Spoon promptly yelling at them to "SHUT UP!" Turf grabs ahold of Honeycomb's face-

Turf: You're too damn cute for this business, you know that? One of these days, you're going to be eaten ALIIIIIVE. Hahah-Honeycomb is dropped to the floor and scurries away as Turf and Silver Spoon look ahead to see Midnight Strike flying through the middle rope. She knocks both of them into the barricade as the crowd admires her-

Garble: Wait to go, Midnight! Teach those damn bullies a lesson! All Honeycomb was doing was cheering for her partner!

Discord: As we've seen before, Midnight won't admit it, but she is very overprotective of Honeycomb. Even when she's got the chance to win a title!

-Midnight looks down at Turf and Silver Spoon on her knees, glaring at them with fire in her eyes-

Midnight: If either of you so much as even LOOK at her the wrong way, I. Will. DESTROY YOU! -the crowd erupts with admiration-

Crowd: NUMBER ONE FRIEND! NUMBER ONE FRIEND! NUMBER ONE FRIEND!

Garble: I would be scared SHITLESS right now…

Discord: Turf and Silver Spoon had better heed that warning if they know what's good for them.

-Midnight holds out a hand, which Honeycomb accepts as she is brought back to her feet. She smiles warmly at Midnight before thanking her by giving her a quick hug. Midnight gets back in the ring as Diamond exits it herself-

Diamond: Hey! The hell were you two DOING?! She wasn't doing a DAMN thing to you!

Turf: We were just having some fun, Di! Owww…

Diamond: You bitches should REALLY watch out...I'm about to return to my roots, and you'll be the FIRST recipients!

Discord: More warnings from another angry woman!

Garble: Turf and Silver Spoon should keep their heads on a swivel if they wind up costing either of these women this match.

-Diamond gets back into the ring. She turns towards her side to see Midnight springboarding off the ropes the ramp is behind. Midnight brings her knees down into Diamond's forehead as they both fall to the mat-

Garble: Springboard Codebreaker! Could this be it?!

-Midnight goes for a quick cover, yet gets only two on Diamond-

Discord: Oh! Almost! She nearly had her!

Honeycomb: Come on, Middy! You got this!

-8 more minutes later-

Garble: Midnight's going up! Diamond's dazed and confused! We could be just mere SECONDS away from crowning a new champion!

-Midnight jumps off the top rope, looking to connect with Stroke of Midnight as Diamond is leaning over. At the last second, however, Diamond brings her head up as Midnight's feet touch it. The momentum sends Midnight high into the air as many fans begin taking pictures, trying to get the money shot. As Midnight loses height, she is caught in the Diamond Cutter as the crowd goes crazy-

Garble: OHHHHHH! SHE PICKED HER OUT OF MIDAIR! FUUUUUUCK!

Discord: DIAMOND CUTTER! MIDNIGHT WENT HIGHER THAN SHE EVER HAS!

-As the crowd chants "HO-LY SHIT," Diamond turns Midnight onto her back and lays over her chest-

*1….2….3!* -the bell rings as the crowd continues cheering-

Garble: She did it! She did it! In spectacular fashion, Diamond Tiara is CRATER CHICK CHAMPION!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEER...AAAAND THEEEEE NEEEEEEEEW..CRAAAATER. CHIIIIIICK CHAMPIOOOOOON...DIIIIIIIIAAAAAAMOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!

Discord: Have you EVER seen such an EMPHATIC, INCREDIBLE counter in all the time you've been commentating? Because I SURE haven't!

Garble: No, never! I didn't even think something like that could be POSSIBLE. Midnight literally has her FEET on Diamond's head, and is about to stomp her into the ground, but all Diamond has to do is RAISE her head up just enough that it FLINGS Midnight into orbit! Wow wow WOW! All of my wows!

-Diamond soaks in the cheers of the crowd as, just like Twist earlier, tears are forming in her eyes-

Garble: This night is so emotional to so many people. Diamond just proved to everybody that just because she has put her old ways behind her, she is NOT weak, she is NOT soft. She can hang with the best of them, and now she has the gold to PROVE it!

Discord: She is very well deserving, but my hat's off to Midnight as well. Had Diamond not had the wherewithal to deny that double foot stomp, there is no doubt the outcome of this match would've been different.

-Midnight rolls out of the ring disappointingly, not wanting to stick around any longer. Honeycomb runs after here-

Honeycomb: Middy, wait!

-Midnight turns around-

Midnight: -sadly- What, Honeycomb?

Honeycomb: I'm so proud of you. You were just about to win, I know it!

Midnight: -cheering up a bit- Well, thanks….

Honeycomb: You'll be champion one day, I KNOW it!

Midnight: Heh...with you by my side, I have no doubts.

Honeycomb: Awww! Middyyyyy!

Midnight: -chuckles, and puts her arm around her partner- Let's go…-they leave the arena as Diamond hugs her friends in the ring-

Silver Spoon: YOU DID IT, DIAMOND! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOOOOSHHHH!

-Diamond is hoisted in the air by Silver Spoon as Turf steps outside the ring, staring at the Crater Chick championship before picking it up out of its holder. She then enters the ring again-

Discord: These girls have had their differences, even tonight, but this must be a huge moment for all of them. All friends fight, but they come together, stronger than they were before after it's all said and done That's the sign of true friendship.

-Turf approaches Diamond with a smile, holding out her championship, which she soon gives to Diamond. The crowd cheers as Diamond raises it in the air. Turf claps, giving her friend a thumbs up-

Turf: Good job, Diamond! -very soon, though, Turf's grin turns into a scowl, and her thumbs up turns into a thumbs down. Diamond looks on in confusion, as Turf mouths the word "now."-

Garble: What the...what the he-Before Diamond can react, Silver Spoon falls back, dropping Diamond into the mat with an electric chair- Oh God! What is this?!

-The crowd begins booing as Silver gets to her feet, looking at Turf for instruction-

Turf: GET HER UP! GET THE BITCH UP!

Garble: No! Turf and Silver Spoon, piercing Diamond Tiara's back with the iciest dagger! This isn't right!

Discord: I guess all the things I said about their friendship was dead wrong...Turf and Silver Spoon are out for nobody but themselves!

-Silver Spoon picks Diamond up and wraps her arms around her wait as Turf picks up her former friend's newly won title-

Turf: YOU THINK YOU'RE QUEEN MIGHTY JUST BECAUSE YOU WON THIS? YOU AIN'T SHIT WITHOUT US, DI! YOU AIN'T SHIT! -she slaps Diamond across the face, eliciting even more boos- YOU ALLLLLLLL CAN GO TO HELL! YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! -she turns back to Diamond- YOU TAUGHT US TO TEAR DOWN ANYBODY THAT WAS A GOODY TWO SHOES! WELL THAT'S YOU, DIAMOND.

Silver Spoon: YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF, DIAMOND. THIS IS ALL ON YOU!

Turf: AND THIS IS ALL ON US, AND BELIEVE YOU ME...WE'RE COMPLETELY FINE WITH THAT! -Turf rears back as Silver lets go, the Crater Chick championship being struck into the head of Diamond, who falls to her knees and then her stomach afterward-

Garble: A friendship of 10 years, is evaporating right in front of us….

Discord: Turf and Silver Spoon said they're fine with that. They seem to know what they're doing, but I don't know about this…

Turf: GET HER, 'SPOON! SHOW HER WHAT SHE GETS FOR FORGETTING ABOUT US!

-Silver Spoon begins pounding on the back of Diamond's head with her fists. She screams with each shot as Turf applauds the whole time. The crowd's boos get louder and louder-

Turf: YEEEEAAAH THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT! WE DON'T FORGET WHERE WE CAME FROM, DIAMOND! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!

Silver Spoon: YOU'RE TRASH! YOU NEVER DESERVED TO LEAD US! -Turf hands Silver Spoon Diamond's title-

Garble: Enough! She's gonna bash it across the back of her head!

-Turf quickly gets Silver Spoon's attention as the crowd comes alive at the sight of Scootaloo running running down the ramp-

Turf: SHIT! SHIT, GO!

-Silver Spoon drops the title and hurries out of the ring with Turf, just as Scootaloo slides in through the bottom rope-

Garble: Dammit! They got away!

Discord: At least no further damage was done.

Garble: Yeah, but enough was! I swear, it's hard to trust anybody these days...you think you know people, but you really, REALLY don't!

Scootaloo: -checking on her friend, while also looking at up at her attackers, who are retreating up the ramp- Diamond! Diamond, can you hear me? You crazy bitches!

Turf: WE AIN'T CRAZY. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CRAZY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER FROM US!

Silver Spoon: You're next, Shitaloo! -Turf laughs- Diamond went easy on you! You won't be so lucky when we get our turn!

Scootaloo: You stay the hell away from BOTH of us if you know what's good for you!

Discord: Look at how times have changed...just a month ago, The Mean Girls were at the helm of success on Lunacy. Now, they are shattered, and the woman they targeted throughout their entire run here in the EWF is the reason it's over.

Garble: The Mean Girls are no more, but that doesn't mean their friendship has to be! Turf and Silver Spoon's actions tonight were not only ridiculous, but downright DAMNING!

Discord: The greatest night in Diamond Tiara's career, become her worst in just a few short seconds…

-Turf and Silver Spoon smile wickedly, congratulating themselves on a job well done as Scootaloo brings Diamond to her feet-

*Matches 8 and 9 occur*

Silver Shill: I am now standing by with Scootaloo. I realize this might not be too good of a time for you-

Scootaloo: Yeah, tonight hasn't gone how I originally planned. That was Diamond's moment...I was supposed to come out there to congratulate her, but instead, I wound up leading her backstage…. -sigh-

Silver: I am very sorry about that. At the end of the day, how does what has transpired tonight affect you heading into your match with The Sword?

Scootaloo: The only way it affects me is that now I have another thing I am fighting for. Turf...Silver Spoon...the truth is, YOU two are nothing without DIAMOND. Your cowardly attack on her has only fired me up more, and that's not good for The Sword. When you talk about blindsides, Drollins, Reigns, and Ditzbrose...they're the MASTERS of them. I've been bullied almost all my life, and unlike Turf and Silver Spoon, who only talk crap, The Sword skips all that and goes straight to the beatdowns. That's good, because I'm not a patient woman. I still have a problem with sneak attacks, though. Tonight, there will be none of that. The Sword is going to be face to face with me, and they're going to CRACK. And I hope Turf and Silver Spoon are watching, because after the hurting I put on The Sword, they won't hesitate to walk away when I come to kick their asses! It was just one pay per view ago where I proved all my doubters wrong, and The Sword has been doing the same, but every unstoppable force runs into a brick wall soon enough. Me, Fluttershy, and Lightning are that brick wall, and no matter how sharp their blade is, The Sword cannot penetrate us. -Scootaloo walks off-

Silver: Good luck, Scootaloo. -he smiles-

-We head back to the arena, where the crowd is pumped up for the next match-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -they are also pumped to cheer for these two superstars-

Madden: The followiiiing, SIX WOMEN..tag team conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FAAALL! Introducing first, at a COMBINED WEIGHT...of 244 POOOOUNDS...they are the CHICK. COMBOOOOO CHAMPIOOONS..FLUUUUTTERSHYYYYY, aaaaand LLLLLLIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIING..DUST!

Garble: Last month at Frontline, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy walked in as the Chick Combo champions, but that did not help them in their first encounter against The Sword, as they walked out...as harsh as it is to say, losers.

Discord: And what a spectacle The Sword's debut match was. One of the longest matches in this company's history, which featured brawling every which way imaginable, carnage as far as the eye can see, and the decimation of the Chick Combo champions and Twilight Sparkle in the span of 5 minutes or less. Let's just say, on that night, Good ol' Discord was the happiest man in wrestling.

Garble: I'm sure you were. I don't know if there was a person in that building that wasn't stunned to see those three so...so handily DESTROYED at the hands of The Sword. I mean, I'm sure there were some that picked The Sword as the victor, can't say I was one of them, but nobody saw the way Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns absolutely CLOBBERED their opponents coming.

Discord: -as the crowd begins thunderously chanting "YAY" along with Fluttershy- And that is the exact reason why I can't see The Sword losing here tonight. With all due respect to Scootaloo, I wouldn't consider her on the same level as Twilight...Fluttershy and Lightning Dust have basically DOWNGRADED in a sense, and yet they hope to overcome the monster that is The Sword?

Garble: Fair point, but they HAVE to believe that they will, otherwise, this is all hopeless.

*Out of my Way!* -cheers continue to fill the arena as Fluttershy and Lightning stand at the ramp, looking behind them. Scootaloo comes jumping out from the backstage area, pumping herself up-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR PARTNER! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garble: This will be the first time Scootaloo has been in action since the night after Frontline, due to being attacked by The Sword nearly 3 weeks ago, in which she suffered a couple of bruised ribs.

Discord: The Sword tried their damndest to take out 1/3rd of their competition, but to Scootaloo's credit, she's still here, and she's here to FIGHT!

Garble: You noticed the taped up ribs, as well as what Scootaloo has been through tonight already. Having to save her friend Diamond Tiara from a brutal assault at the hands of two women she was positive were her friends, and then having to carry her out of the arena.

Discord: That will not stop Scootaloo, though. This is the woman who was put through absolute hell, in every sense of the word last month against Diamond Tiara! No matter how much punishment Diamond would inflict on her, there was no way she was going to say I Quit.

Garble: Well, this match is completely different. Not only because Scootaloo has two others watching her back, but because Scootaloo doesn't HAVE to say I Quit to lose. We all know how dangerous The Sword is when they work together, and Scootaloo could very well be prone to being knocked out by the fearsome trio.

Discord: Or worse, having MORE ribs or other bones broken. That's what you sign on for when you get in the ring, though. Scootaloo knows the hazard that awaits her, but she can't be intimidated. She WON'T be intimidated. Unless you don't stand up to the bullies, they won't go away.

-Scootaloo gives both of her partner a high five at once as they all three get into the ring. Scootaloo runs the ropes as Lightning jumps in place from side to side, calming Fluttershy down before the crackling of a walkie talkie gets their head in the game-

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA...SWORD*

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Coming down the aisleee...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 395 POOOOUNDS...Beth Drollins, Rosely Reigns, and Diaaane Ditzbroseeee...THEEEEE SWOOOOORD!

Discord: For my money, no group in the EWF has made a bigger impact so far than these three woman; Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns, the collective unit known simply as The Sword.

Garble: They have claimed from the very beginning that they are here to purge the EWF from injustice, yet they've spent their time doing nothing but attacking innocent people. They've cost people titles, injured others...they're hypocrites, flat out HYPOCRITES.

Discord: They believe what they are doing is RIGHT, so who are you to question them on their beliefs?

Garble: I'm a commentator. It is my JOB to break down these sorts of things.

Discord: Okay. And it is The Sword's job to wrestle, and they are about to do that...WRESTLE. Who cares how they get there, because they sure don't. They believe injustice is seeping through the very cracks of this arena, and they will kill themselves to solve it or die trying.

Garble: It also doesn't hurt to have a check to cash or a title to call your own, does it?

Discord: Well, yeah! That comes at a later time, though! The Sword's top priority is to rid the EWF of their injustice problem, and tonight is another step towards doing that.

Garble: I'm glad you and them share the same apartment in Fantasyland…  
>-Drollins and Ditzbrose step over the barricade, as does Reigns on the other side. All 6 women stare each other down, Fluttershy being the most ready to look away-<p>

Discord: I have a feeling this match will tip the chaotic scale!

Match 10: The Sword vs Scootaloo, Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy

-2 minutes later-

-Early in the match, Lightning grabs a squirming Ditzbrose and throws her into her corner. She undoes the protective vest, throwing it outside of the ring and exposing a black training bra-

Garble: Lightning's looking to do some damage!

-Lightning rears back before chopping Ditzbrose in her exposed chest. Ditzbrose grows as Lightning sends another chop onto her, and then she goes into a chopping frenzy, not stopping until her chest is good and red. She then tags in Scootaloo, who performs her own array of chops, and then tags in Fluttershy, who instead of chopping, prefers to send kicks upon the beet red chest. The crowd chants "Yay" with each well-placed kick before Ditzbrose collapses to the floor, holding her chest and struggling for air-

Discord: It's not looking so good for The Sword in the early portion of the match, especially for Diane Ditzbrose…

-6 minutes later-

-Lightning Dust has Beth Drollins positioned outside the ring. She runs off the ropes, preparing for a dive to the outside, when Ditzbrose steps in front of her partner-

Discord: What a fantastic display of partnership! Diane Ditzbrose is sacrificing herself so the legal woman isn't at risk of getting hurt, and sooner or later, pinned.

-Lightning Dust responds by knocking her feet into Ditzbrose with a baseball slide, which knocks her to the mat. She turns around and is CLOBBERED with a clothesline by Rosely Reigns-

Garble: OH! And there's yet another example of The Sword having the number's advantage, even when this is an even matchup!

Reigns: YOU AIN'T DOIN' NOTHIN', FOOL!

-Drollins picks up Lightning and throws her back into the ring, as The Sword successfully regains control of the match-

-7 minutes later-

-Drollins has Fluttershy in a rear naked choke. She grits her teeth as she torques the neck of Fluttershy, yelling "COME ON" at her-

Garble: Beth Drollins with a very frantic style of offense...Fluttershy is struggling to get out of this submission predicament.

Crowd: FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY! FLUTTER-SHY!

-Fluttershy in due time gets to her feet, thanks in part to the crowd's chants. Before she can elbow Drollins in the gut she is sent back into The Sword's corner, Drollins sending her shoulder into Fluttershy's gut as Ditzbrose reaches over and tags herself in. Ditzbrose reaches over Drollins' body and lands a punch on Fluttershy's forehead. She then slams her fist into her back as Fluttershy retreats to another corner. Ditzbrose begins to bring the point of her elbow into the back of Fluttershy's head, sending her to her knees-

Garble: Do your job, ref! This woman is nuts!

Referee: Hey hey hey! Hey hey! -He begins to pull the incensed Ditzbrose away from the corner. Ditzbrose complies and turns around to go back to work on her prey. What she doesn't expect is that Fluttershy is already running towards her-

Discord: OBEDIENCE TRAINING! EXPLODING OUT OF THE CORNER!

Garble: But can she take advantage!?

-Ditzbrose sells the knee well, sitting up with signs of a recovery before she falls flat on her back again. Fluttershy slowly crawls over and makes a cover, but the attempt gets just a 2-

Discord: They've got to strike harder than that if they want to take out the Hounds of Justice!

-5 minutes later-

-Scootaloo has Reigns trapped in her signature Bow & Arrow which she has utilized in the past-

Garble: Will Rosely Reigns, the largest member of The Sword, be the one to succumb to defeat here tonight?!

Discord: It would be ironic, as she is the one that is usually talking that trash!

-Ditzbrose enters the ring, sliding into Scootaloo's head which releases the pressure and causes Reigns to fall onto Scootaloo-

Garble: And there again is Diane Ditzbrose! These gals are like a swarm of HORNETS.

-Lightning enters the ring, taking down Ditzbrose and herself outside to the floor. The referee chastises them as Scootaloo shoves Reigns off of her before getting to her feet, which Beth Drollins takes the time to springboard off the ropes and smash her knee into the side of Scootaloo's head-

Discord: You've got to be ready for ANYTHING when it comes to The Sword!

-Drollins quickly escapes the ring as the referee's attention turns back to the match. Reigns shoots the half but doesn't quite get the 3-

-3 minutes later-

-Drollins had went for the Curb Stomp but Fluttershy got to her feet at the last second and rocked Drollins with a roundhouse kick-

Garble: The EWF Universe is fully behind Fluttershy!

-Fluttershy points her index fingers in the air, getting a "YAY" from the crowd each time-

Discord: She's looking to finish off Drollins!

-Before Fluttershy can execute another obedience training, Rosely Reigns enters the ring and knocks her to the mat with a meaty forearm. She then begins stomping on her until Scootaloo enters the ring and begins brawling with her, sooner or later knocking her to the mat with Stunted Growth. Ditzbrose enters the fold and clotheslines both herself and Scootaloo over the top rope-

Garble: This match has been way more contained than The Sword's debut, but it looks as if the action is finally going to start spilling outside!

Discord: Please! If any of you ladies want to take out an announcer's table, take out the Spanish one. Leave us be!

-Scootaloo begins pounding Ditzbrose as she is on her knees, but Reigns comes barrelling over to her, Spearing her through the barricade!-

Garble: Scootaloo never saw it coming!

Discord: Her bad ribs! Her bad ribs! They have GOT to be broken!

-Ditzbrose wastes no time, collecting Reigns and re-entering the ring as Drollins takes out Lightning with a Reverse STO into the Turnbuckle. Fluttershy tries to approach but she is forced down into the mat by Ditzbrose and Reigns-

Garble: Scootaloo's down, Lightning Dust is down, and now all that is left...is Fluttershy.

Discord: No! P-please be gentle with her…

-Fluttershy is beaten down until The Sword decide that playtime is over. Ditzbrose and Drollins lift Fluttershy up as Reigns roars, but Lightning enters the fray as she pulls out Reigns' legs from outside the ring. Reigns is thrown to the side as Fluttershy escapes the Powerbomb scenario by Double DDT'ing Ditzbrose and Reigns. Lightning enters the ring and shares a look with Fluttershy, each pointing to the turnbuckle behind them-

Garble: Looks like the Chick Combo champions are about to fly in STEREO!

-Lightning and Fluttershy head to the top rope. Fluttershy attempts a Front Dropkick but Ditzbrose dives at the ropes, causing Fluttershy to lose her balance and fall off. Lightning needs to avoid that and focus on ending this match, as she and Drollins are the legal participants-

Discord: It didn't work out for Fluttershy, but I have a feeling Lightning Dust is about to win this match for her team!

-The referee takes his eye off the prize in order to escort Fluttershy and Ditzbrose out of the ring while Lightning jumps off the top rope, twisting herself in mid air. The only problem is that Rosely Reigns gets back in the ring and SPEARS her straight into the mat!-

Garble: WHAT!? LIGHTNING GOT KNOCKED STRAIGHT OUT OF THE AIR BY THAT WICKED SPEAR!

Discord: That was beautiful to watch, but it must've hurt like hell for Lightning!

-Reigns rolls out of the ring as Drollins drapes her arm over Lightning's body-

Garble: And now a cover! *1….2….3!* -the crowd cheers at the amazing finish to an amazing match- You have got to be kidding me! The Sword win AGAIN!

-Drollins gets to her feet, throwing her arm in the air before falling to the mat and rolling out of the ring. Reigns is right there with her-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRRS...THEEEEE SWOOOOOOORD!

Garble: Lightning Dust was going for her DAZZLING finishing move, Astraphobia, but Rosely Reigns about speared her out of the damn building! I am about the most shocked person in this arena!

Discord: The Sword has beaten the Chick Combo champions, and a woman with a MAJOR chip on her shoulder, Scootaloo! -The Sword are already in the crowd, celebrating their win with bumps and bruises, but smiles on their faces nonetheless- That's a team, people...that's one hell of a team…

-Drollins puts her arm around Reigns, as Ditzbrose screams "DO YOU BELIEVE NOW?!" Fluttershy recovers from her fall off the top rope and looks stunned as her partners lay in a heap both inside and outside the ring-

Garble: Poor Fluttershy...if she wouldn't have stumbled off the ropes, I have a sneaking suspicion this match would've ended differently.

Discord: We can't talk about "what ifs" and potential circumstances! The bottom line is The Sword has picked up yet another monumental victory, and they remain the most dominant force in ALL of the EWF. End of story!

Garble: When you're right, you sure are right...no matter how focused you are, you just CAN'T seem to slow down the Hounds of Justice…

-The Sword stands on the top of the rampway, each member putting their fists together so the camera can zoom in on their symbol of excellence-

Discord: Those could very well be the fists...that shake the EWF to its core...and whether you like it or not, is IRRELEVANT.

*Match 11 occurs*

Garble: We are getting down to the wire here at Uprising. There's only 3 matches left to decide on the card, and ALL of them have something incredibly valuable at stake.

Discord: As did the match we just witnessed. But now we shift focus, to the Carnage championship, which, if you can believe it, has still only had ONE holder throughout its existence.

Garble: That would be the self-proclaimed "King of Cuteville," Rumble, who during his entire reign has been extremely impressive and represented the title well. The problem is that he is constantly running his mouth about how unstoppable he is.

Discord: He also has abused those who got him to this stage of his career on numerous occasions. With seemingly no competition left, Rumble's ego grew to that of unmagnanimous proportions.

Garble: But all that changed on one fateful day last month, when a new challenger rose from obscurity…

*A video package is aired, chronicling Giz Hero's arrival in the EWF to present day*

*Since they wanna know…* -the crowd erupts in cheers-

Madden: The following conteeest...iiiiiis, for the CAAAARNAAAAGE..CHAAAAMPIONSHIIIIIIP! Introducing the challengeeer...from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 232 POOOOUNDS..GIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!

Garble: The man who single-handedly REINVIGORATED his career after nearly 3 months of irrelevancy, and now look where he is...challenging for the Carnage championship in one of the main events of a pay per view.

Discord: He actually went one on one with Rumble at Frontline in the second to last match on the card. That may give you the impression that these two's rivalry isn't as hot as it once was, but that is completely wrong. If anything, it's heated up after the unintentional injury of Rumble's one time valet, Flitter.

Garble: You say it's unintentional, but I still firmly believe Rumble knew exactly what Rumble was doing. Ever since winning that title, he's never cared about anyone but himself.

Discord: After all that has happened, we have to wonder what Rumble is going to do tonight in an attempt to save his oh so beloved championship, and if Flitter and her sister will try to stop him.

-Giz enters the ring, jumping on the top turnbuckle and performing his machine gun taunt with his arms, which many audience members do along with him. The crowd welcomes him to Uprising with chants of "HE-RO"-

Garble: Right from his entrance here in the EWF, Giz Hero has absolutely won the crowd over, and that will help charge him to what he hopes is a victory here tonight.

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -unlike Giz, Rumble does not get straight cheers, he gets half and half-

Madden: Aaaand HIS OPPONENT! Making his seasonal residence in CAMPOOOO GRAAAANDE, BRAZIIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOUNDS...he is, the CARNAAAAAGE..CHAAAAAMPIIIIOOOON..RrrrrrrrUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!

Discord: With trusty selfie stick in hand, championship around his waist, Rumble heads to the ring as only he can, preparing for what may be his most challenging title defense yet.

Garble: And after some wonderful defenses against the likes of Damien Sandow, Bill Nyeker, Flash Sentry, and Shining Armor, that's saying something…

Discord: And all of those men are great competitors, but it DOES say something about Rumble that he ousted them ALL. He's ruled the men's division for just about five months!

Garble: In reality, that isn't very much time. Hell, it feels like last week when Rumble defeated Overdrive to be christened the very first Carnage champion...but since then, Rumble has become the very last original title holder in the EWF. Lightning Dust, Trixie, EGO, all of the very first champions to own their respective titles have already...lost them.

Discord: And if we're being honest, who expected out of all of those champions that RUMBLE would be the last one on top? You look at him, and he just seems so disinterested, like he doesn't belong in a wrestling ring, but he's a terrific competitor!

Garble: He is most disinterested. No matter how it happened, he BEAT Giz Hero last month, and he's beaten everyone else that's been thrown at him. He's bored. In his mind, Rumble will beat Giz Hero again tonight, and then he'll move onto the next...uh, uggo, as he says.

Discord: He believes he is going to be Carnage champion forever, and that's the right outlook to have. But beating Giz Hero a second time will be far from easy. We know that, and I think Rumble does too. Which is why, if he gets the opportunity, something sneaky is going down!

-Rumble lays across the ring apron, snapping selfies until Giz Hero comes over and reaches over the top rope, grabbing Rumble's hair-

Garble: Giz is tired of waiting! After all Rumble has said about Giz, mocking him and trying to keep him away from the girl he loves out of sheer JEALOUSY!

Discord: Forget all that! I'm JEALOUS of Rumble's hair, and now it's being ruined!

-Rumble screams as Giz throws him over the top rope and into the ring. The crowd seems to love it, though-

Discord: This isn't good! I can only imagine how long it takes Rumble to get his hair JUUUUUST right….

Garble: And he doesn't have his jacket off yet! Seems there's no rest for the wicked. And just to fill you in, Thunderlane will NOT be in his brother's corner tonight after he was DEMOLISHED at the hands of Bulk Biceps before we went on the air. Rumble is literally ALL alone.

Match 12: Carnage championship - Rumble vs Giz Hero

-7 minutes later-

-Rumble, now with his jacket off, leaps off the top rope. Giz gets to his feet in time and catches Rumble. He then twists him in the air and JAMS his knee right into his back!-

Garble: What a counter! A tilt-a-whirl backbreaker out of midair!

Discord: We've seen a lot of unexpected reversals done in the air here tonight, and there's another spectacular addition to the list!

-Giz goes for a quick pin, but Rumble gets the shoulder out at 2-

Garble: The longest reigning champion in EWF history isn't going to be beaten THAT easily!

-6 minutes later-

-Giz runs at Rumble, spinning himself and then launching his forearm into his jaw. The crowd OHHHs at the impact, but Rumble does not sell the move. He responds by knocking his foot into Giz's jaw, the crowd OHHHHHHs even louder before BOTH men fall to the mat-

Garble: Discus Forearm, followed by the Supermodel Kick! Both men are down!

-The referee begins his 10 count-

Discord: If neither man can get to his feet before the count of 10, this match will be a no contest, and Rumble will retain his title!

-Giz gets up at 8 and a half and Rumble gets up at 9. He is then quickly taken back down to the mat as Rumble grabs his legs, looking out at the crowd who cheers vividly-

Garble: Looks like the Gorgeous One has a one way ticket on the Carousel of Carnage!

-Before Giz can swing Rumble, Rumble rolls Giz up into a small package-

*1…..2…..-Giz kicks out, leaving Rumble flabbergasted-

-8 minutes later-

-The referee is currently down as Rumble grabs a chair from outside the ring-

Garble: We knew it was only a matter of time…

Discord: This is great! BASH him over the head with it!

-Rumble enters the ring as Giz begins to stand up. He readies himself with the chair as the crowd boos-

Garble: Look out, Giz! LOOK OUT!

Discord: Hey, look!

-Flitter jumps up onto the apron and nabs the chair from Rumble's hands. The crowd cheers as Flitter throws the chair to the outside and then slaps Rumble. Rumble holds his cheek in shock before shoving Flitter down to the floor, which makes the crowd boo-

Garble: Oh, come on! What a prick Rumble is!

Discord: Last month he likely let Flitter get Uppercutted, and now he PURPOSELY shoves her to the ground….

Garble: He cares about the well being of no one but HIMSELF.

-Rumble steps outside the ring and glares at Flitter, who looks up at her former friend with a saddened frown-

Rumble: You stay OUT of this…-he picks up the chair- What I'm about to do to your man is all YOUR fault!

Garble: Sure, place the guilt on the innocent woman...this is pathetic…

-Rumble begins to slide under the bottom rope, but he is pulled out by...Cloudchaser-

Rumble: GIRLS! -he throws a mini tantrum- WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! LEAVE! BOTH OF YOU!

-Cloudchaser shakes her head as she gives Rumble a swift kick in the crotch. The crowd cheers majorly as Rumble drops the chair, putting both hands against his nether region-

Discord: Ohhhhhhhhh! That's smarts!

-Cloudchaser picks her twin up, causing her to smile. Rumble is then given a Double suplex by the twins on the floor outside-

Garble: You've made your bed, Rumble...now LIE in it!

-Giz collects his bearings and comes out of the ring. Flitter blows him a kiss as he picks up Rumble and puts him back in the ring-

Cloudchaser: He's all yours!

-Rumble tries to hit his Beauty Shot but Giz catches his legs and then lets him fall to the ground-

Garble: Could it happen this time?!

-The crowd cheers loudly as Giz spins Rumble for a total of 20 rotations. The referee begins to stir awake as Rumble scampers dizzily to the corner, while Giz prepares himself in the corner diagonal to him-

Discord: I think I sense a FEEL GOOD moment coming on!

-The crowd strengthens in cheers as Giz looks out at them, stretching his arms with the help of the top rope as he bides his time. Rumble soon gets up, and that is Giz's cue to rush over to him and spin in the air, landing an Uppercut on his jaw-

Garble: PERFECTLY PLACED UPPERCUT! THIS IS IT!

-Rumble falls to the mat and his soon turned over on his stomach as Giz pins him. The referee slowly comes to and shakes off his cobwebs-

Discord: The ref is up!

-Flitter, Cloudchaser, and the fans count along as the referee makes that all important 1….2…3! The bell rings as Giz rolls off of Rumble-

Garble: WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! A NEW KING OF CARNAGE!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRR...AAAAAND THEEEEE NEEEEEEEEEW...CARNAAAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOOOON...GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser jump in the air, their breasts bouncing as they hug each other. Giz crawls to the middle of the ring as the referee hands him his championship. Giz accepts it as he puts both his hands inside the leather, holding it high in the air-

Garble: AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK. AFTER THE BLOOD, SWEAT, AND THE TEARS...COMES TRIUMPH! I ASSURE YOU TRIUMPH COMES AFTER!

-As Giz soaks in his historic victory, he is tackled to the mat and kissed furiously by Flitter. Cloudchaser applauds her sister's boyfriend behind them as Giz embraces Flitter-

Discord: I was a big fan of Rumble's swagger, his attitude, and the overall way he represented the Carnage championship. But with his reign also came a lot of unnecessary tactics, like the ones he displayed just a few moments ago. With the type of competitor Giz Hero is, I know for a fact we won't get any of that. Congratulations, Giz!

-Giz poses with the title at all 4 corners, the crowd continuing to shower him in "HE-RO" chants. As Giz gets down from the last corner, he is grabbed from behind-

Garble: HEY! IT'S BULK BICEPS!

-Bulk launches Giz behind with a German Suplex as Flitter and Cloudchaser leave the ring-

Discord: What is this MONSTER of a man doing out here?!

Garble: Fresh off the annihilation of Thunderlane, I guess he's here to inflict even MORE damage!

Discord: Giz just went through the most competitive match of his life!

-Bulk stalks over to Giz and clasps his hands around his waist again, tossing him with another spine-rattling German suplex-

Garble: And another German! This man could literally do WHATEVER he wants, but why NOW of all times?! Giz was relishing in the biggest win of his career!

Discord: That's as good a time as any to make a STATEMENT to the new champion!

-Bulk lifts Giz up by his trunks as then hoists him onto his shoulders-

Garble: He's not done yet...I wish he was, though!

Discord: So does Giz…

-Flitter gets on the apron-

Flitter: BULK, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!

Cloudchaser: Put him down, Bulk!

-Bulk looks on at his former friends with bulged eyes, as he releases Giz with a spin. Giz falls face first into the mat as Flitter can do nothing about it-

Discord: When you're as big as Bulk Biceps, you don't have to listen to anyone…

-Flitter and Cloudchaser enter the ring frantically as Bulk goes to leave. He turns around and walks over by the commentator's tables, where Rumble is lying and trying to process losing his title. Without hesitation, Bulk lifts him up-

Garble: NOBODY'S SAFE! THIS GUY'S OUT OF CONTROL!

-Bulk propels Rumble behind him with an Overhead Belly to Belly suplex. He then gets to his feet and roars as Discord is in heaven at the sight of all this chaos-

Garble: Rumble definitely deserved that, but it's not like he could've fought back! You really must be enjoying this…

Discord: HAHAHAHAAAA! THIS IS EXCELLENT! He can Suplex whoever he wants, as long as it isn't me!

-Bulk picks Rumble back up and looks towards the direction of Garble and Discord-

Discord: Oh hell no! I'm not getting any closer to this than I already am!

Garble: Same!

-The two skedaddle just in time as Bulk throws Rumble over the commentary table and into Garble's seat-

Garble: At least the table isn't destroyed…

-Bulk waltzes over to the Spanish announce table and pulls off the cover and monitors forcefully-

Discord: Those hombres won't be so lucky, though!

-Bulk grabs the pair of nearby steel steps and sets them up in front of the announce table. He then notices Rumble very slowly trying to crawl away, so he goes over and rounds him up-

Garble: Rumble isn't going to be able to escape whatever Bulk has planned for him…

Discord: Whatever it is, it isn't good! Not one bit!

-Bulk walks up to the top step with Rumble spread out in his arms. Without much hesitation, he drives Rumble through the announce table with a thunderous F5!-

Garble: RUMBLE MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!

Discord: As if losing his title wasn't enough, now he's got this near 300 pound MASTODON trying to kill him! And I'm thoroughly enjoying it!

-Bulk walks back into the ring as Rumble lays among the carnage. Flitter and Cloudchaser have since been joined by a few doctors that are checking on him-

Discord: We're going to need some medical assistance for Prince Pretty!

-Bulk stands over Giz with rapid breathing as the doctors try to get him away as quick as possible-

Garble: And look who is coming down the ramp now….

-Suri Poloman walks down the ramp and steps into the ring. She stands at the side of Bulk-

Discord: That's Suri Poloman, a talent scout who we've seen over the past month try to acquire the services of Bulk Biceps.

Suri: Don't worry, men. He won't be an issue for you. -she reaches over Flitter's shoulder, grabbing the Carnage championship which was lying on Giz's waist- I'll just be taking this for a second….here you go, sir. -she hands it to Bulk, who raises it into the air to mostly boos, looking up at the precious championship as he does so. He then lays it back over Giz's chest as Suri gestures to the ropes, a sign that they are leaving-

Garble: -as Bulk's music hits- Was...was this instructed by Suri Poloman, or did Bulk Biceps purposely come out here with her permission?

Discord: Does that really matter? When it comes down to it, Bulk Biceps just cleared HOUSE. He took out the former champion AND the current champion all at once...he killed two birds with one humongous stone, and he just FORCED himself right smack dab into the title picture.

-Suri never takes her eyes off of Bulk with a smile on her face as they walk up the ramp-

Suri: That was step one, and you made it look so PAINFULLY simple. -she pats Bulk on the back as they head to the backstage area. The last image we see is Flitter holding the hand of Giz tightly as doctors continue to check on him. More doctors arrive at ringside to tend to Rumble-

*A promo for the Queen of the Scene and King of the Ring tournaments, which both take place all through the next month airs*

*Match 13 occurs*

Garble: Just like any of our other pay per views, Uprising has been a thrill, not only to watch unfold, but to call as well.

Discord: All good things must come to an end, however, which is where our main event comes in.

Garble: And what better match to end things off with then the most personal rivalry on the entire card? The amount of lives Sunset Shimmer has made hellish could be enshrined in a memorial, but perhaps no one has been as affected by her shenanigans than Twilight Sparkle.

Discord: Not only did Sunset make it professional by stealing away the Eternal Women's championship from Twilight, but she singlehandedly snatched her own brother away from her, causing a massive rift between them that may never be patched up.

Garble: Twilight can at least make up for the professional part by regaining her championship, in what will be a match fueled by hatred and hostility. Settle in, folks, because I have a feeling that an ass kicking of severe proportions is about to take place!

*A promo airs that tells the story of Twilight and Sunset's rivalry, from Sunset taking the title at Final Reckoning to Shining Armor walking away from his sister*

*A hundred thousand stories, have filled my he-ead…* -the crowd comes alive as they are set for the main event-

Madden: The following CONTEEEST, scheduled for ONE FAAAALL, iiiis..for the ETERNAAAAL..WOMEEEEEN'S..CHAAAAAAMPIONSHIIIIIIP! Introducing the challenger, frooom LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 122 POOOOUNDS...TWIIIIILIIIIIGHT..SPAAAAARKLEEEEE!

Garble: We have not seen Twilight in action since her brother, Shining Armor, broke her heart by ABANDONING her during a tag team match...this whole thing STILL leaves a bad taste in my mouth….

Discord: Usually Twilight is very friendly with the fans as she makes her way down to the ring, but you can tell she's going to kick it into the next gear tonight. This is her official rematch since losing the title to a woman who wasn't even involved in the original match.

Garble: That's just the kind of thing we've expected from Sunset Shimmer...with the rest of The System stuffed in her back pocket, she can practically make it out of any situation unscathed. I truly and sincerely hope Twilight leaves her in a broken heap in the middle of the ring!

Discord: It's well documented that I embrace the more...villainous characters here in the EWF, but Sunset Shimmer is too much for my taste. How could a human being BE so evil?

Garble: Well, I guess our commentary is going to be a bit biased tonight...sounds good to me. I always enjoy tearing into Sunset.

*And now….it's all o-ver now…* -The crowd does their own tearing into Sunset...with boos-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From-Twilight slides under the bottom rope and begins running up the ramp-

Garble: Oh shit! Twilight's going to meet her up front!

-Sunset panics, quickly removing her title, but before she can use it, Twilight dives on top of her and begins pounding on her face viciously-

Discord: Twilight cannot contain herself! She's beating down her most fierce rival!

-Twilight literally rips some of Sunset's hair from her head and throws it to the side before beating her down even more. Sunset tries to mount her but is not successful-

Garble: I hope that wasn't hair extensions, because I want the pain she's feeling to be REAL!

Discord: YES! OHHHHHH YES! PUNCH HER! KICK HER! FLATTEN HER FACE!

Sunset: SHINIIIIIING! GET HER OFFFFFF!

-The crowd chants "FUCK HER UP" until Shining goes behind her sister and yanks her off of Sunset. Then they begin booing-

Garble: Put her down! Haven't you done enough, you prick?!

Discord: No, no! This is good! Maybe Twilight will knock his lights out, too!

Garble: Hmmm...good point.

Twilight: -not squirming- Let me go, Shining! I'm going to make her my BITCH, just like she is in reality!

Shining: You don't know her like I do!

Twilight: I wish you could see what I se-Sunset gets to her feet and kicks Twilight in the kidney. Shining lets go of her as his sister drops to the cold steel of the ramp-

Garble: I have a feeling what Sunset is about to do to Twilight is going to be very uncomfortable to watch….

Discord: Sunset as a whole is an entirely unpleasant person, so I'd expect nothing less.

-Sunset picks up Twilight and rams her back into the metal bars on the barricade that separate the fans from the entrance ramp. She does this multiple times and then opts to smash her head into it-

Garble: Ugh! Each time Twilight's head slams into that steel I cringe…

Discord: And this match is still not underway, but by the time the bell rings, Twilight may be in no condition to even compete!

-7 minutes later-

-The match has still not been started as Twilight and Sunset have been brawling all throughout the arena, Shining Armor following behind them-

Garble: They're coming back through the crowd and making their way back up on the ramp!

Discord: This is an awesome scene here at Uprising! I hope this match NEVER starts!

-Sunset and Twilight trade punches on the very edge of the ramp. Twilight catches one of Sunset's punches and wraps an arm around her neck-

Garble: Oh no...they're so very close to the edge!

-Twilight jumps off of the edge with Sunset in her grasp, both crashing down off the ramp and onto a concrete floor-

Discord: THE SPELL CHECK! BOTH OF THESE WOMEN COULD BE OUT OF THIS MATCH!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: It is, but this whole situation is extremely dangerous! There's no give to that concrete floor!

-Shining jumps off the ramp and checks on his girlfriend-

Discord: And of course that smoozeball Shining Armor checks on his girlfriend and not his sister…

Garble: I'm tired of talking about that douche. He's pussy whipped to the EXTREME.

-6 minutes later-

-Both women can barely stand at this point after all the abuse they've put onto themselves. Sunset is currently in control as she has Twilight down in the tech area away from the ramp-

Discord: That referee isn't getting his paycheck tonight...he isn't officiating anything.

Garble: There's nothing to officiate when the match hasn't even begun. Props to EWF management for allowing these two to settle their bad blood. This has been brewing for SUCH a long time!

-Sunset approaches Shining and rips his belt off of his pants-

Discord: Oh man! Sunset is very forward…

-Sunset takes the belt and lashes it across Twilight's back, causing her to cry out in pain-

Garble: I'm getting flashbacks to Sunset's strap match with Cadance last month...OWW OWW OWWW!

-Sunset continues to whip Twilight's back with the belt, before she straddles her and begins choking her with it-

Sunset: SHINING NEVER LOVED YOU AS MUCH AS HE LOVES MEEEEE! NO MAN COULD EVER LOVE A PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU! DIIIIIE! DIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

Garble: Wrong again, Sunslut. These FANS love Twilight, and that's all that matters right now!

Discord: Twilight's getting to her feet!

-Twilight struggles to make it to her feet as Sunset whips her head around. Twilight begins walking and somehow gets her fingers in between the belt. She begins pulling it apart from her throat as the crowd cheers-

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

Garble: She's escaping! SHE'S ESCAPING!

Twilight: GO….TO….HEEELLLLLLL! -Twilight pulls on the belt, which sends Sunset head-first into a TV monitor. The crowd OHHHHHHs as Twilight falls to the floor, Shining quickly running up to his girlfriend in panic-

Discord: AN EMPHATIC STATEMENT BY TWILIGHT!

Garble: SUNSET SHIMMER WENT RIGHT THROUGH THAT MONITOR! OH MY GOD!

-Shining picks up Sunset in his arms and notices blood is pouring down her forehead and collecting on his shirt-

Garble: Sunset is bleeding like a stuffed pig!

Discord: Euuuuughhhhhhh…...nobody is going to want to kiss her for a while!

-Sunset begins throwing a fit as she pushes Shining away at the sight of her blood on his shirt. She gets on her knees on the floor and puts her hands to her forehead. She screams when she sees blood on them-

Garble: Normally when a person sees their own blood, it changes them; makes them more primal. But Sunset seems like she's sick to her stomach….

-Twilight comes over and begins punching the open wound of Sunset repeatedly-

-3 minutes later-

-Twilight finally gets in the ring, handing the Eternal Women's title to the referee. He holds it up in the air as Sunset begins crawling to the ring-

Discord: Over 15 minutes later, it looks as if our main event is about to begin!

-Shining runs over and grabs the title away from the ringside attendant. He runs over to Sunset and hands it to her before yanking her up to her feet and beginning to rush away from the ring. The crowd boos-

Garble: Of course...run when the going gets tough, that's Sunset and Shining's M.O. lately…

-Twilight shakes her head and exits the ring and begins running after the two-

Discord: Nuh uh! Not today! Twilight's coming to get her title back!

-Twilight grabs Sunset and turns around, rushing her and her title back into the ring. The referee rings the bell as Sunset screams in terror-

Garble: It's on!

Main Event: Eternal Women's championship - Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer w/ Shining Armor

-Sunset pleads with Twilight immediately to start off the match-

Discord: Sunset will do ANYTHING at this point to keep her championship!

-Twilight pulls Sunset up by her hair and wastes NO time in hitting her with the Take A Note!-

Garble: THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT! WE'RE GONNA CROWN A NEW CHAMPION!

-Twilight covers Sunset. The referee gets in position-

*1…...2…..-Shining Armor pulls the referee out of the ring as the crowd descends nuclear boos onto him-

Garble: OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHEN WILL IT END?!

Discord: Twilight was THIS close!

-Twilight looks at her brother with disgust, but also like she is about to give up. Shining shakes his head as an old foe comes rushing down the ramp-

Discord: Hey! There's Flash Sentry!

Garble: YES! Shining Armor former best friend, now turned hated enemy, and that's all because of Sunset Shimmer, as well!

Discord: Think of all the relationships she's ruined…

-Shining notices Flash and runs to his right, jumping over the barricade as Flash is trailing behind him. Flash jumps onto the barricade and then off of it as he crashes into Shining. He begins brawling with him up the flight of steps as Twilight turns her attention back to the match-

Garble: That gets rid of one problem, at least…

-Twilight turns around as Sunset pulls out a lead pipe from her trunks. She attempts to hit Twilight with it but Twilight catches her arm and brings her to the mat, locking in a Crossface-

Garble: OH! CROSSFACE! CROSSFACE HOLD!

Discord: Sunset tried to use that lead pipe her and her boyfriend has utilized in the past, but Twilight saw it coming! There's no referee to ring the bell if Sunset taps, though!

-The crowd goes wild once again as another familiar face appears on the stage-

Garble: AND THERE'S CADANCE! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE THE THRASHING SUNSET SHIMMER GAVE HER LAST MONTH!

Discord: Yet another person who DESPISES Sunset Shimmer! It's like an intervention!

-Cadance walks down the ramp and enters the ring. Twilight looks surprised, yet delighted to see her-

Garble: She's added a little more black to her hair! She looks like one BAAAAD chick.

-Cadance smiles at Twilight and steps on Sunset's hand as she desperately tries to reach for her lead pipe that got knocked out of her hand when she was taken to the mat-

Garble: Sunset isn't going to get out of this one! There's no way!

-Cadance picks up the lead pipe, but keeps her foot on Sunset's hand-

Cadance: I'll take care of this….-she smiles at Twilight, which puts Twilight in a false sense of security as Cadance suddenly brings the lead pipe down onto the back of Twilight's head-

Garble: WHAT?! WHAT!? NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!

Discord: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?

-Twilight releases the submission hold as she holds the back of her head in pain. Half of the crowd boos furiously while the other half doesn't know WHAT to think. Sunset crawls to Cadance's boot, grabbing at them. Cadance smirks down at her and holds out her hand-

Garble: You must be fucking joking….WHAT IS THIS?!

Discord: I thought Cadance hated Sunset with a BURNING, intense PASSION! And now she's...HELPING HER?!

-Sunset takes Cadance's hand, smiling with her blood-stained teeth. The two share a quick hug as the crowd is even MORE taken aback-

Garble: They...THEY JUST HUGGED! They...they…

Discord: ….

-Twilight gets to her feet and upon turning around and walloped in the forehead with the lead pipe, courtesy of Cadance once again-

Garble: Oh AND THE LEAD PIPE CONNECTS WITH TWILIGHT'S CRANIUM….THERE IS SOMETHING AWFUL HAPPENING HERE AT UPRISING! AND I WANT SOMEBODY TO EXPLAIN TO ME JUST WHAT IT IS!

Discord: It's COLLUSION, that's what it is! Twilight is going to get SCREWED once again!

-Cadance pulls back the front of Sunset's trunks herself and places the lead pipe inside. She pats the spot, which is near Sunset's crotch with a wink. Sunset laughs as the crowd is beyond themselves with boos-

Garble: A WINK? LAUGHTER?! IT'S AS IF LAST MONTH THESE TWO WEREN'T WHIPPING THE FLESH OFF OF EACH OTHER WITH LEATHER STRAPS!

-Sunset picks up Twilight as Cadance exits the ring. Twilight is soon raises into the air and then dropped on her head-

Garble: The Last Sunset….

-Cadance forcefully pushes the referee back into the ring-

Garble: It cannot end like this! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S GOING TO END LIKE THIS!

Discord: Kick out, Twilight! KICK OUT!

-The referee slowly crawls into position as it takes all of Sunset's strength just to keep Twilight's leg up-

*1…..2…..3…* -much to the the shock and chagrin of everyone in the building, the bell ring as Cadance dusts her hands off, a job well done-

Garble: I can't believe that just happened….this is not real….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRRR...aaaaand STIIIIILLL..the ETEEEERNAAAAL..WOMEEEEEEEN'S CHAMPIOOOOOON...SUUUUUUUNSEEEEEEEET...SHIIIIIIIIMMMEEEEEEERRRRRR!

Garble: There….there is no explanation for this...someone is literally playing a joke on us….

Discord: It seems like month after month, Sunset Shimmer pulls out a bigger and bigger trick up her sleeve...we all thought Cadance was here to help ensure that Twilight, her good friend, her ex-boyfriend's sister that she had known since Elementary school, would walk out of here as Eternal Women's champion….after all the vile, horrible things Sunset Shimmer has down to this woman, we thought she was returning to give her a taste of her own medicine one last time. ONE LAST TIME!

Garble: But instead...we get THIS. This...this SHIT. ARE WE IN A DREAM? ARE WE IN ANOTHER REALM-AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE? BECAUSE THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY, WE ARE LIVING IN A WORLD WHERE SUNSET SHIMMER AND CADANCE CAN COEXIST IN THE SAME RING, AT THE SAME TIME WITHOUT NOT WANTING TO RIP EACH OTHER TO SHREDS. SHREDS! THESE WOMEN LOOOOOOATHE EACH OTHER!

-Cadance arrogantly grabs the title from the ringside assistant, entering the ring and handing it to Sunset, who she pulls into another hug and raises her hand high while she is in her arms-

Garble: AND THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN! HUGGING! A FRIENDLY GESTURE, FOR WOMEN THAT AREN'T FRIENDS! NOT EVEN CLOSE! UNLESS THERE'S SOMETHING WE'RE NOT BEING TOLD! In that case...WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?! WHAT IN THE LIVING FUCKHAS HAPPENED HERE TONIGHT AT UPRISING? WHY ARE WE GOING OFF THE AIR TO THIS GARBAGE?!

Discord: It's like making a deal with the devil….what have you done, Cadance?

Garble: SHE'S FUCKING NUTS. IT ALL STARTED WHEN THAT BITCH STOLE SHINING ARMOR FROM HER. EVER SINCE THEN SHE'S NEVER BEEN THE SAME...SHE'S SO OVER THE MOON THAT SHE HAS NO IDEA WHO HER ENEMIES ARE! THIS WOMAN ISN'T FIT TO WALK AMONGST A SANE SOCIETY!

-The crowd chants "BULLLLL-SHIT" as loud as they can, while Sunset and Cadance leave the ring and begin walking up the ramp, both smiling as they walk past fan after fan that now despise both of them-

Garble: I'D LIKE TO ASK ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE! HOW IS HAPPENING?! HOW DOES THIS FUCKING WOMAN KEEP DOING IT?! HOW IS SHE NOT DEAD?! WHY DID CADANCE NOT KILL HER IN THE RING JUST NOW!? SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM HER...LITERALLY EVERYTHING, AND SHE HAD A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM SUNSET SHIMMER, AND SHE DIDN'T...FUCKING...DO IT! WHY?! THESE TWO ARE LEAVING UPRISING TOGETHER. SUNSET'S LEAVING THE ASYLUM, STILL THE ETERNAL WOMEN'S CHAMPION FOR SOME INSANE REASON, AND WHEN WE COME BACK TO THE ASYLUM TOMORROW, SHE'LL STILL BE CHAMPION! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG TO HAVE AN EXPLANATION! PEOPLE...WHAT THE FUCK?! TWEET ME! LET ME IN ON WHAT I'M MISSING, BECAUSE I DON'T GET THIS! I DON'T GET HOW TWILIGHT SPARKLE ISN'T CELEBRATING WITH THE CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP RIGHT NOW! I MEAN THE ETERNAL WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! FUCK! HOW DOES THIS WOMAN HAVE ANY TITLE STILL?! I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW DISATISFIED I AM WITH THIS OUTCOME! WE GOT BLOOD, WE GOT DESTRUCTION, BUT WE ALSO GOT THE MOST UNCONVENTIONAL ENDING TO A MATCH I'VE EVER SEEN! WHY IS THIS A THING?! WHY DID I HAVE TO SIT DOWN IN A CHAIR AND CALL WHAT I JUST SAW?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I SAW! THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THE MAT, MY SANITY IS DESTROYED, MY PERCEPTION OF WHAT IT MEANS TO HATE SOMEONE ALONG WITH IT, AND WORST OF ALL, THIS TWO-TIMING, UNDESERVING, ASS-KISSING FUCKSTICK SUNSET SHIMMER, IS STILL THE ETERNAL WOMEN'S CHAMPION! THE CROWD HATES IT, I HATE IT, FUCK IT! YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR EVENING, ESPECIALLY YOU TWO, CADANCE AND SUNSET, BECAUSE BELIEVE ME! BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU...THAT YOU'RE BOTH FUCKED! BOTH OF YOU! WHATEVER YOU'RE UP TO IS SHIT, AND YOU'RE BOTH SHIT PEOPLE, AND I HOPE YOU FEEL LIKE SHIT FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE TONIGHT! GODDAMMIT!

-The show ends with a blood-soaked Sunset Shimmer standing at the top of the ramp holding her title with her right hand as Cadance holds her left hand. The crowd is booing louder than they likely ever have before. The last thing we hear is the crowd sounding off with sing-song like chants of "AAAAAAASSSS-HOLES!"

Crowd: AAAAAAAAASSSS-HOLES! AAAAAAAAASSSS-HOLES! AAAAAAAAASSSS-HOLES! AAAAAAAAASSSS-HOLES!

-Cadance blows the audience a big kiss as we fade to black, the chants still going strong to the very end-

Match Results:  
>Dark Match: Bulk Biceps defeated Thunderlane by pinfall (9:31)<br>Dwight Dawson & Xavier Kendrick defeated Overdrive & Vultarian (13:45)  
>Amay Wythyst defeated Twist by pinfall (21:04)<br>Diamond Tiara defeated Midnight Strike by pinfall (NEW CHAMPION!) (17:52)  
>The Sword defeated Fluttershy, Scootaloo, and Lightning Dust by pinfall (28:36)<br>Giz Hero defeated Rumble by pinfall (24:49)  
>Sunset Shimmer defeated Twilight Sparkle by pinfall (2:52)<p> 


	153. Title Rankings - Week 20

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Twilight Sparkle (1) =<br>2. Diamond Tiara (2) =  
>3. Beth Drollins (7) ^<br>4. Amay Wythyst (4) =  
>5. Rosely Reigns (6) ^<br>6. Fluttershy (5) v  
>7. Lightning Dust (3) v<br>8. Cadance (EIGHT) =  
>9. Diane Ditzbrose (10) ^<br>10. Scootaloo (9) v

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Colgate (NA)  
>2. Applejack (1) v<br>3. Night Glider (N/A)  
>4. Octavia (4) =<br>5. Amira (5) =  
>6. Pinkie Pie (6) =<br>7. Pretty Vision (7) =  
>8. Starlight Glimmer (NA)  
>9. Babs Seed (9) =<br>10. Sour Tooth (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Rumble (NA)  
>2. Dwight Dawson (2) =<br>3. Xavier Kendrick (EIGHT) ^  
>4. Shining Armor (4) =<br>5. Flash Sentry (5) =  
>6. Overdrive (6) =<br>7. Bulk Biceps (N/A)  
>8. Vultarian (3) v<br>9. Fancy Pants (9) =  
>10. Gustave Le Grand (10) =<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Damien Sandow (5) ^<br>2. Zack Ryder (7) ^  
>3. Ace (EIGHT) ^<br>4. Dr. Caballeron (4) =  
>5. Big MacIntosh (5) =<br>6. Pip (1) v  
>7. Hoity Toity (2) v<br>8. Blueblood (3) v  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>Turf (NA)  
>Midnight Strike (NA)  
>Silver Spoon (NA)  
>Berry Punch (NA)  
>Flitter (NA)  
>Cloudchaser (NA)  
>Fleur De Lis (NA)  
>Photo Finish (NA)  
>Lyra (NA)  
>Bon Bon (NA)

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Daring Do (1) =<br>2. Colgate (3) ^  
>3. Commander Hurricane (2) v<br>4. Babs Seed (4) =  
>5. Sour Tooth (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (6) =  
>7. Night Glider (10) ^<br>8. Vinyl Scratch (EIGHT) =  
>9. Pinkie Pie (9) =<br>10. Amira (7) v


	154. Power 30 - Week 20

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:4 *World Fighter's Champion*<br>3. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:3 *World Brawler's Champion*  
>4. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:5 *Crater Chick Champion*<br>5. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:2  
>6. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:10<br>7. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:6  
>8. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:7<br>9. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change: +5 Last Week:14 *Sublime Tag Team Champions*  
>10. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:8<br>11. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:9  
>12. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:12<br>13. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:+5 Last Week:18 *Combos of Carnage Champions*  
>14. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:11<br>15. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:21 *International Champion*  
>16. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:13<br>17. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:15  
>18. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:16 *Chick Combos Champions*<br>19. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:+8 Last Week:27  
>20. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:17<br>21. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A *Carnage Champion*  
>22. Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:19<br>23. The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>24. Applejack (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:20<br>25. Damien Sandow (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>26. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:22<br>27. Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>28. Thunderlane (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:23<br>29. Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A  
>30. Rarity (Lunacy) Position Change:-6 Last Week:24<p>

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Giz Hero: Giz Hero finally lived up to the full potential of his name and became a hero when he finally dethroned the Carnage Champion, Rumble, at Uprising<p>

The Sword: The Sword continues to become an increasingly dominant force in the EWF. Their momentum shows no signs of stopping as they have crushed the alliance against them at the Pay-Per-View.

Damien Sandow: A brand new attitude and an impressive ascent to the number one contender ship has made the name Damien Sandow relevant once again. It'll be interesting to see how his challenge to the Underbaker plays out.

Night Glider: Night Glider has probably hit the record for coming the farthest in the shortest amount of time in the EWF. Just a few weeks ago she was a random woman who came out of the crowd to challenge Trixie. Now she's a full fledged member of Sublime, who probably has great things in her future.

Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick: It seems that Bill Nyeker has a hidden talent: He can turn zeros to heroes. Well, these two aren't really heroes, but they aren't zeros anymore either. They're now a force to be reckoned with.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:

Midnight Strike and Honeycomb: Midnight Strike and Honeycomb have come a long way towards building their bonds of friendship. However, it was not enough to bring Midnight Strike victory at Uprising.

Pretty Vision: Pretty Vision temporarily got the EWF Universe's attention with her new persona and increased skill, but the poor mid-carder seems to have stagnated once again.

Dr. Caballeron: entered Sublime like a house of fire, but his flame was quickly extinguished by Damien Sandow at Uprising.

Canterlot Class: Canterlot Class had a golden opportunity during their temporary alliance with EGO. And for a time the makeshift alliance dominated the male division on Sublime. However, their official defeat by Rack Attack has put all dreams to rest.

Flash Sentry: Flash Sentry continues to be the champion of jumping on and off the Power 30. It's almost become a running gag at this point.


	155. EWF - Monthly Award Winners (May)

LUNACY:

Best wrestler(s): Amay Wythyst - Rumble - Giz Hero - The Sword (WINNERS) - Diamond Tiara - Sunset Shimmer - Twilight Sparkle

Best heel(s): Sunset Shimmer - Shining Armor - Cadance (WINNER) - The Sword - The Wythyst Family - Rumble - Thunderlane - Turf and Silver Spoon

Best face: Twilight Sparkle - Twist - Giz Hero - Diamond Tiara (WINNER) - Scootaloo - Fluttershy - Lightning Dust - Rarity

Best micworker: Suri Poloman - Amay Wythyst - Twist (WINNER) - Flash Sentry - Diamond Tiara - Scootaloo - Rarity

Best gimmick: The Sword - Rumble - The Wythyst Family - Suri Poloman - 3MB - Twist/Finnette Balor (WINNER)

Best match: Twilight vs Diamond Tiara (Lunacy; 4-24-14) - Flash Sentry vs Shining Armor (Lunacy; 5-2-14) - Midnight Strike vs Rarity (Lunacy; 5-9-14) - Rarity vs Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy; 5-16-14) - The Sword vs The Mean Girls & Diamond Tiara (Lunacy; 5-16-14) - Amay Wythyst vs Twist (Uprising) - Midnight Strike vs Diamond (Uprising) - Giz Hero vs Rumble (Uprising) - The Sword vs Lightning, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo (Uprising, WINNER)

Most shocking moment: Shining Armor walks out on his sister - Cadance returns and bashes Twilight's dreams in with a lead pipe (WINNER) - Flash Sentry delivers a Flash Flood to Sunset - Turf and Silver Spoon defy their oldest friend on the greatest night of her life - Finnette Balor rises at Uprising - Bulk Biceps turns a complete 180 as he decimates Giz and Rumble after their match - Rarity obtains her biggest victory to date with the help of a no-nonsense official - Diamond Tiara seals her championship victory after a stunning counter to Midnight Strike's finisher - Diamond Tiara apologizes to Scootaloo - Thunderlane becomes an even bigger tool after a makeover from his brother (maybe not so shocking after all)

Best tag team: The Substitutes of Salvation (Dwight Dawson & Xavier Kendrick) - Fluttershy and Lightning Dust - EGO - Midnight Strike and Honeycomb - The Sword (WINNERS) - Turf and Silver Spoon

Most Heartwarming Moment (this is a new award that will recognize the moments that may have left you speechless- similar to the Most Shocking moment category- but in a totally different way. Instead of celebrating the most conniving backstabs of the month and such- this award gives a shoutout to those superstars who- in whatever fashion- tugged at the EWF fans' heartstrings- proving that there IS some good in the world of pro wrestling- it's just quite hard to find at times.): Twist and Flash Sentry guide a heartbroken Twilight to the back (WINNER) - Diamond Tiara smashes the tiara that gave her such a snobby attitude after a passionate speech - Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Rarity confront Sunset Shimmer in order to get payback for their fallen friend - Diamond Tiara goes through her second match of the night in an attempt to shut up Sunset once and for all - Midnight Strike grows closer and closer to Honeycomb as she is guided to the finals of the Crater Chick tournament - The Narrator spends time with 3MB leading up to their debut, learning about the way they tick and ultimately bonding with the group of outcasts - The Sword is sent running for the hills by Rarity, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, and Lightning Dust - Twist finally endears herself to the EWF fans after months of being ostracized - Flitter and Cloudchaser finally leave Rumble's side, en route to Giz Hero winning the Carnage championship

SUBLIME:

Best Wrestler:  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Applejack  
>-Octavia<br>-Night Glider (WINNER)  
>-Colgate<br>-Commander Hurricane  
>-Private Panzer<br>-Underbaker  
>Best Heel:<br>-Commander Hurricane  
>-Octavia<br>-Trixie  
>-Babs Seed<br>-Starlight Glimmer (WINNER)  
>-Damien Sandow<br>Best Face:  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Private Panzer  
>-Night Glider (WINNER)<br>-Pipsqueak  
>-Dr. Caballeron<br>-Daring Do  
>Best Micworker:<br>-Trixie  
>-Night Glider<br>-Babs Seed  
>-Underbaker<br>-Pipsqueak  
>-Octavia<br>-Starlight Glimmer (WINNER)  
>Best Gimmick:<br>-Pipsqueak  
>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth<br>-Underbaker  
>-Trixie<br>-Commander Hurricane  
>-Dr. Caballeron<br>-Starlight Glimmer (WINNER)  
>Best Match:<br>-World Fighter's #1 Contender Battle Royal  
>-Commander Hurricane vs. Rainbow Dash (WINNER)<br>-EGO and Canterlot Class vs. Couchmate and Rack Attack  
>-Trixie vs. Octavia<br>Most Shocking Moment:  
>-Private Panzer betrays Commander Hurricane<br>-Starlight Glimmer's attack on Rainbow Dash and Applejack  
>-Night Glider breaking the Ursa Lock<br>-Damien Sandow turning on the EWF Universe (WINNER)  
>Most HeartwarmingEnchanting Moment:  
>-Night Glider earning her contract<br>-Applejack and Rainbow Dash working together to help Pinkie Pie (WINNER)  
>-Couchmate and Rack Attack uniting against EGO and Canterlot Class<br>Debut  
>Best Tag-Team:<br>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth  
>-Rack Attack (WINNER)<br>-Canterlot Class  
>-Couchmate<p>

OVERALL:

Best wrestler(s): The Sword vs Night Glider (WINNER)

Best heel: Cadance (WINNER) vs Starlight Glimmer

Best face: Diamond Tiara (WINNER) vs Night Glider

Best micworker: Twist vs Starlight Glimmer (WINNER)

Best gimmick: Twist (WINNER) vs Starlight Glimmer

Best match: Commander Hurricane vs Rainbow Dash - The Sword vs Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, and Scootaloo (WINNER)

Most shocking moment: Cadance (WINNER) vs Damien Sandow

Most Heartwarming/Enchanting moment: Applejack and Rainbow Dash vs Twist and Flash Sentry (WINNERS)

Best tag team: The Sword (WINNER) vs Rack Attack


	156. Wins and Losses Guide - May 2014

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle - Pinned Diamond Tiara. Defeated Twist and Flash by DQ. Lost to Sunset by pinfall; 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 DQ) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Sunset Shimmer - Defeated Diamond by pinfall. Lost to Rarity by pinfall. Defeated Twilight by pinfall; 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Lightning Dust - Defeated Turf and Silver Spoon by DQ. Pinned Flitter in tag team match. Pinned by Drollins in 6 women tag. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Shining Armor - Pinned by Flash Sentry. Defeated Flash and Twist by DQ. 1 win (DQ) and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Vultarian - Overdrive pinned Snails in tag team match. Defeated Xavier Kendrick by pinfall. Overdrive is pinned by Dawson in tag team match. 2 wins (1 assisted, 1 pinfall) and 1 loss ( assisted)

Overdrive - Pinned Snails in tag match. Defeated Rumble by pinfall. Pinned by Dawson. Pinned by Dawson in tag match. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Diamond Tiara - Pinned by Twilight. Defeated Fleur De Lis by pinfall. Pinned by Sunset. Defeated Amay Wythyst by countout. Pinned by Ditzbrose in 6 women tag. Defeated Midnight by pinfall. 4 wins (3 pinfall, 1 countout) and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Silver Spoon - Lost to Lightning and Fluttershy by DQ. Pinned by Rowan in tag match. Ditzbrose pins Diamond in 6 person tag. 0 wins and 3 losses (1 DQ, 1 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Turf - Lost to Lightning and Fluttershy by DQ. Rowan pinned Silver Spoon in tag match. Ditzbrose pinned Diamond in 6 person tag. 0 wins and 3 losses (1 DQ, 2 assisted)

Cadance - Did not compete.

Flash Sentry - Defeated Shining Armor by pinfall. Lost to Shining and Twilight by DQ. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (DQ)

Scootaloo - Lost to Amay by DQ. Drollins pinned Lightning in 6 women tag. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 countout, 1 assisted)

Rarity - Defeated Flitter by pinfall. Lost to Midnight by pinfall. Defeated Sunset by pinfall. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Beth Drollins - Reigns pinned Maud in tag match. Ditzbrose pinned Diamond in 6 women tag. Pinned Lightning in 6 women tag. 3 wins (2 assisted, 1 pinfall) and 0 losses

Diane Ditzbrose - Pinned Diamond in 6 women tag. Drollins pinned Lightning in 6 women tag. 2 wins (1 pinfall, 1 assisted) and 0 losses

Rosely Reigns - Pinned Maud in tag match. Ditzbrose pinned Diamond in 6 women tag. Drollins pinned Lightning in 6 women tag. 3 wins (1 pinfall, 2 assisted) and 0 losses

Lyra - Did not compete.

Bon Bon - Did not compete.

Ericka Rowan - Pinned Silver Spoon in tag match. 1 win (pinfall) and 0 losses

Lucy Harper - Rowan pinned Silver Spoon in tag match. 1 win (assisted) and 0 losses

Amay Wythyst - Defeated Scootaloo by DQ. Lost to Diamond by countout. Defeated Twist by pinfall. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 pinfall) and 1 loss (countout)

Flitter - Lost to Rarity by Pinfall. Pinned by Lightning in tag match, 0 wins and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Cloudchaser - Lost to Twist by pinfall. Flitter pinned by Lightning in tag match. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Midnight Strike - Defeated Berry Punch by pinfall. Defeated Rarity by pinfall. Pinned by Diamond Tiara. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Honeycomb - Did not compete.

Snips - Pinned by Overdrive in tag match. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Snails - Overdrive pinned Snips in tag match. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Fancy Pants - Pinned Ace in 8 man tag. Checkmate pinned by Zack Ryder in 4 way tag match. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted)

Gustave Le Grand - Fancy pinned Ace in 8 man tag. Ryder pinned Checkmate in 4 way tag match. 1 win (assisted) and 1 loss (assisted)

Fleur De Lis - Lost to Diamond by pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Fluttershy - Beat Turf and Silver Spoon by DQ. Lightning pinned Flitter in tag match. Drollins pinned Lightning in 6 women tag. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 assisted) and 1 loss (assisted)

Bulk Biceps - Lost to Rumble by pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Berry Punch - Lost to Midnight by pinfall. Reigns pinned Maud in tag match. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 pinfall, 1 assisted)

Bill Nyeker - Did not compete this month.

Dwight Dawson - Defeated Overdrive by pinfall. Pinned Overdrive in tag match. 2 wins (2 pinfall) and 0 losses

Xavier Kendrick - Lost to Vultarian by pinfall. Dawson pinned Overdrive in tag match. 1 win (assisted) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Hugh Jelly - Did not compete this month.

Giz Hero - Lost to Thunderlane by pinfall. Defeated Thunderlane by pinfall. Defeated Rumble by pinfall. 1 loss (pinfall) and 2 wins (2 pinfall)

Hoops - Did not compete this month.

Dumb Bell - Did not compete this month.

Twist - Defeated Cloudchaser by pinfall. Lost to Amay Wythyst by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Maud - Pinned by Reigns in tag match. 0 wins and 1 loss (pinfall)

Neon Lights - Did not compete.

DJ Z - Did not compete.

Rumble - Pinned by Overdrive. Defeated Bulk Biceps by pinfall. Lost to Giz Hero by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 2 losses (2 pinfall)

Thunderlane - Defeated Giz Hero by pinfall. Lost to Giz by pinfall. 1 win (pinfall) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Sublime:

Trixie  
>Win-13<br>-13 Submission  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-Ladder Match<br>Win Rate: 76%  
>Title Record-<br>-World Fighter's Champion, January 28,2014-March 23,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Undefeated for 3 months  
>-9:0 Undefeated streak<br>-First ever World Fighter's Champion  
>-Fought in first EWF Ladder Match<br>-Longest World Fighter's Champion reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)

Rainbow Dash  
>Win-13<br>-12 Pinfall  
>-1 Ladder Match<br>Loss-5  
>-2 Submission<br>-3 Pinfall (1 In-direct, tag team match)  
>Draw:1<br>Win Rate:72%  
>Title Record-<br>-World Fighter's Chamion, March 23,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Won first ever EWF Ladder Match

Applejack  
>Win-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-5  
>-3 Pinfall<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal match)  
>-1 Submission<br>Draw:1  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Colgate  
>Win-7<br>-4 Submission  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Loss-7  
>-3 Pinfall (2 In-direct, 1 Tag-Team Match, 1 Fatal-Four Way)<br>-2 Elimination (Battle Royal Matches)  
>-1 Submission (In-Direct, Triple Threat Match)<br>-1 DQ  
>Draws:2<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Particpated in first ever Iron Woman match<p>

Pinkie Pie  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-3 Submission<br>-2 Elimination (Battle Royal Matches)  
>Win Rate:30%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Commander Hurricane  
>Win-7<br>-7 Pinfall  
>Loss-10<br>-8 Pinfall  
>-1 Submission<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:41%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Daring Do  
>Win-9<br>-8 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle-Royal<br>Loss-6  
>-2 Submission<br>-4 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Fatal-Four-Way)  
>Win Rate:55%<br>Title Record-  
>-International Champion, January 28,2014-April 23rd,2014<br>Other Achievements-  
>-First ever International Champion<br>-Longest International Championship Reign (2 Months,3 Weeks)

Spitfire  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-9<br>-1 Submission  
>-2 Elimination (Battle Royal Matches)<br>-5 Pinfall (2 In-direct,1 Tag-Team Match, 1 Fatal-Four-Way Match)  
>-1 DQ<br>Win Rate:30%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Soarin  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 In-direct (Fatal-Four-Way)<br>Win Rate:40%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Big MacIntosh  
>Win-4<br>-4 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:60%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Tallest performer in EWF

Apple Bloom  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Loss-7  
>-5 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Fatal-Four-Way Match)<br>-1 Submission  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:45%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in the 1st Steel Cage match.<p>

Damien Sandow  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-0<br>Win Rate:100%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Sweetie Belle  
>Win-0<br>Loss-5  
>-4 Pinfall<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Octavia  
>Win-7<br>-7 Pinfall  
>Loss-8<br>-7 Pinfall  
>-1 Submission<br>No Contest-1  
>Win Rate:46%<br>Title Record-  
>International Champion, April 23rd,2014-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Particpated in first Extreme Rules match<p>

Aloe  
>Win-9<br>-8 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-4  
>-1 Submission<br>-2 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>Win Rate:69%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014- April 23rd,2014  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship reign (1 month,28 Days)

Lotus Blossom  
>Win-9<br>-6 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-7  
>-2 Submission<br>-5 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, tag-team match)  
>Win Rate:56%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, Febuary 25,2014- April 23rd,2014  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Longest Sublime Tag Team Championship reign (1 month,28 days)

Cheerilee  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-2 Elimination (Battle Royal Matches)<br>Win Rate:16%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements

Braeburn  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:33%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Blueblood  
>Win-7<br>-7 Pinfall  
>Loss-6<br>-5 Pinfall (2 In-direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:53%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Caramel  
>Win-0<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Night Glider  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-0<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Granny Smith  
>Win-0<br>Loss-0  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Oldest EWF Employee<p>

The Underbaker  
>Win-9<br>-8 Pinfall  
>-1 Count-out<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Ratio:90%  
>Title Record-<br>World Brawler's Champion, March 23,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Vinyl Scratch  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-5 Pinfall  
>-1 Triple Threat<br>-1 Fatal Four-Way  
>No Contest-1<br>Win Rate:30%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Particepated in first ever Extreme Rules match<p>

Hoity Toity  
>Win-5<br>-5 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-34 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pipsqueak  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 Pinfall  
>-1 Submission<br>Win Rate:33%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Red Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Golden Delicious  
>Win-0<br>Loss-3  
>-3 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Happy Trails  
>Win-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Loss-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:33%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-  
>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.<p>

Ace  
>Win-4<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-7  
>-7 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:36%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Combos of Carnage Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Inkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-6  
>-5 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Blinkie Pie  
>Win-0<br>Loss-7  
>-6 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Steamer  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-1 In-Direct (Fatal-Four-Way)  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:33%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Babs Seed  
>Win-7<br>-7 Pinfall  
>Loss-8<br>-7 Pinfall (1 In-Direct, Tag-Team Match)  
>-1 Escape (Steel Cage Match)<br>Win Rate:45%  
>Title Record-<br>-1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions, April 23rd,2014 -  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Participated in first ever Steel Cage Match

Uncle Wing  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-2<br>-2 Pinfall  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Sweet Tooth  
>Win-3<br>-3 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:37%  
>Title Record-<br>-1/2 Sublime Tag Team Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Nurse Redheart  
>Win-0<br>Loss-6  
>-6 Pinfall<br>Win Rate:0%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Pretty Vision  
>Win-6<br>-6 Pinfall  
>Loss-5<br>-3 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:62%<br>Title Record-  
>12 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements-<br>-1/2 of First Sublime Tag Team Champions

Davenport  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-6 Pinfall (2 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match, Fatal-Four-Way Tag Team Match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:15%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Checkmate  
>Win-1<br>-1 Pinfall  
>Loss-7<br>-6 Pinfall (1 In-direct, Triple Threat Tag Team match)  
>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)<br>Win Rate:15%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-

Amira  
>Win-10<br>-8 Pinfall  
>-2 Submissions<br>Loss-4  
>-3 Pinfall<br>-1 Elimination (Battle Royal Match)  
>Win Rate:71%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Zack Ryder  
>Win-5<br>-4 Pinfall  
>-1 Battle Royal<br>Loss-5  
>-5 Pinfall (2 In-Direct, tag-team matches)<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record-<br>1/2 Combos of Carnage Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements-<p>

Private Panzer  
>Win-3<br>-2 Pinfall  
>-1 DQ<br>Loss-3  
>-2 Pinfall<br>-1 Forfeit  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<p>

Win-2  
>-2 Pinfall<br>Loss-1  
>-1 Pinfall<br>Win Ratio:66%  
>Title Record-<br>Other Achievements-


	157. EWF - Title History (May 2014)

Eternal Women's Championship -

Lightning Dust: (1-1-14 - 1-28-14; 27 days)  
>Won By: Defeating 19 others in a Battle Royal<br>Defenses: 1-  
>Versus Twilight Sparkle at Proving Grounds<br>Times Retained: 0  
>Held for: 3 weeks, 6 days<p>

Twilight Sparkle: (1-28-14 - 3-25-14; 56 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Lightning Dust at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Lightning Dust at Retribution<br>Versus Flitter and Cloudchaser on Lunacy  
>Versus Lightning Dust and Sunset Shimmer at Final Reckoning<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 2 months<p>

Sunset Shimmer: (3-25-14 - Present; 56 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Twilight Sparkle and Lightning Dust at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 2-  
>Versus Cadance at Frontline<br>Versus Twilight at Uprising  
>Times Retained: 2<br>Held for: 2 months and counting

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Lightning Dust (20 years, 121 days)  
>Oldest champion: Sunset Shimmer (26 years, 49 days)<br>Longest reign: Sunset Shimmer (2 months+)  
>Shortest reign: Lightning Dust (3 weeks, 6 days)<br>Most reigns: Sunset Shimmer, Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle (1)

World Fighters Championship -

Trixie: (1-28-14 - 3-25-14; 56 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Rainbow Dash at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Sweet Tooth on Sublime<br>Versus Pinkie Pie and Colgate at Final Reckoning  
>Versus Rainbow Dash at Retribution<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 2 months<p>

Rainbow Dash: (3-25-14 - Present; 56 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Trixie at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 2-  
>Versus Trixie at Frontline<br>Versus Applejack at Uprising  
>Times Retained: 2<br>Held for: 2 months+

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Rainbow Dash (20 years, 149 days)  
>Oldest champion: Trixie (24 years, 63 days)<br>Longest reign: Rainbow Dash (2 months+)  
>Shortest reign: Trixie (2 months)<br>Most reigns: Trixie, Rainbow Dash (1)

Carnage Championship -

Rumble: (1-29-14 - 5-20-14; 111 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Overdrive on Lunacy<br>Defenses: 4-  
>Versus Bill Nyeker and Damien Sandow at Retribution<br>Versus Flash Sentry and Shining Armor at Final Reckoning  
>Versus Giz Hero at Frontline<br>Versus Giz Hero at Uprising  
>Times Retained: 3<br>Held for: 3 months, 3 weeks (1 day shy of 4 months)

Giz Hero: (5-20-14 to Present; 0 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Rumble at Uprising<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 0 days

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Rumble (18 years, 295 days)  
>Oldest champion: Giz Hero (24 years, 312 days)<br>Longest reign: Rumble (3 months, 3 weeks)  
>Shortest reign: Giz Hero (0 days+)<br>Most reigns: Rumble, Giz Hero (1)

World Brawlers Championship -

Thunderlane: (1-19-14 - 3-25-14; 65 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Big Mac, Steamer, and Soarin at Sublime<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Underbaker at Proving Grounds<br>Versus Blueblood at Retribution  
>Versus Underbaker at Final Reckoning<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 9 weeks, 2 days<p>

Underbaker (3-25-14 - Present; 56 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Thunderlane at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 2-  
>Versus Thunderlane at Frontline<br>Versus Pipsqueak at Uprising  
>Times Retained: 2<br>Held for: 2 months+

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Thunderlane (24 years, 216 days)  
>Oldest champion: Underbaker (26 years, 10 days)<br>Longest reign: Thunderlane (9 weeks, 2 days)  
>Shortest reign: Underbaker (2 months+)<br>Most reigns: Thunderlane, Underbaker (1)

Crater Chick Championship -

Cadance: (1-28-14 - 1-29-14; 1 day)  
>Won By: Defeating Sunset Shimmer at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 1 day

Sunset Shimmer: (1-29-14 - 3-25-14; 55 days)  
>Won By: Handed the title due to Cadance's injury<br>Defenses: 2-  
>Versus Rarity at Retribution<br>Versus Cadance at Final Reckoning  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 7 weeks, 6 days

Cadance: (3-25-14 - 4-2-14; 8 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Sunset Shimmer at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 1 week, 1 day

Diamond Tiara: (5-20-14 - Present; 0 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Midnight Strike at Uprising<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 0 days+

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Diamond Tiara (18 years, 274 days)  
>Oldest champion: Sunset Shimmer (25 years, 359 days<br>Longest reign: Sunset Shimmer (1 month, 3 weeks)  
>Shortest reign: Diamond Tiara (0 days+)<br>Most reigns: Cadance (2)

International Championship -

Daring Do: (1-28-14 - 4-22-14; 84 days)  
>Won by: Winning 10 Woman battle royal at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 3  
>Versus Commander Hurricane at Retribution<br>Versus Babs Seed at Final Reckoning  
>Versus Octavia, Colgate, and Vinyl Scratch at Frontline<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 3 months<p>

Octavia: (4-22-14 - Present; 28 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating Daring Do, Vinyl Scratch, and Colgate at Frontline<br>Defenses: 1  
>Versus Daring Do at Uprising<br>Times Retained: 1  
>Held for: 1 month+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Octavia (23 years, 148 days)  
>Oldest champion: Daring Do (25 years, 217 days)<br>Longest reign: Daring Do (3 months)  
>Shortest reign: Octavia (1 month+)<br>Most reigns: Daring Do, Octavia (1)

Chick Combo Championship -

Turf & Silver Spoon (1-28-14 - 4-16-14; 78 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Scootaloo at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 5  
>Versus Scootaloo and Berry Punch on Lunacy<br>Versus Scootaloo and Berry Punch on Lunacy  
>Versus Lyra and Bon Bon at Final Reckoning<br>Versus Lyra and Bon Bon on Lunacy  
>Versus Fluttershy and Lightning Dust on Lunacy<br>Times Retained: 4  
>Held for: 11 weeks, 2 days<p>

Fluttershy & Lightning Dust (4-16-14 - Present; 34 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating Turf and Silver Spoon on Lunacy<br>Defenses: 1  
>Versus Turf and Silver Spoon on Lunacy<br>Times Retained: 1  
>Held for: 4 weeks, 6 days+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Silver Spoon (18 years, 194 days)  
>Oldest champion: Fluttershy (22 years, 253 days)<br>Longest reign: Turf and Silver Spoon (11 weeks, 2 days)  
>Shortest reign: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust (4 weeks, 6 days+)<br>Most reigns: Turf, Silver Spoon, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy (1)

Sublime Tag Team Championship -

Pretty Vision and Photo Finish (1-5-14 - 2-25-14; 51 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Vinyl Scratch and Octavia on Sublime<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus The Spa Twins at Proving Grounds<br>Versus The Spa Twins at Retribution  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 7 weeks, 2 days

The Spa Twins (2-25-14 - 4-22-14; 56 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Beauty Shot at Retribution<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus Beauty Shot at Final Reckoning<br>Versus Babs Seed and Sour Tooth at Frontline  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 2 months

Babs Seed and Sour Tooth: 4-22-14 - Present; 28 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating The Spa Twins at Frontline<br>Defenses: 1  
>Versus The Spa Twins at Uprising<br>Times Retained: 1  
>Held for: 1 month+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Babs Seed (18 years, 274 days)  
>Oldest champion: Lotus Blossom AND Aloe (24 years, 112 days)<br>Longest reign: The Spa Twins (2 months)  
>Shortest reign: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (1 month+)<br>Most reigns: Pretty Vision, Photo Finish, Aloe, Lotus Blossom, Sour Tooth, Babs Seed (1)

Combo of Carnage Championship -

EGO (1-28-14 - 4-22-14; 84 days)

Won by: Defeating Happy Trails and Braeburn at Proving Grounds  
>Defenses: 3<br>Versus SLIME and Couch-Mate at Retribution  
>Versus Clip Clop and Dance Fever on Lunacy<br>Versus Rack Attack at Frontline  
>Times Retained: 2<br>Held for: 3 months

Rack Attack (4-22-14 - Present; 28 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating EGO at Frontline<br>Defenses: 1  
>Versus EGO, Canterlot Class and Couch-Mate at Uprising<br>Times retained: 1  
>Held for: 1 month+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Gustave Le Grand (26 years, 88 days)  
>Oldest champion: Zack Ryder (29 years, 8 days)<br>Longest reign: EGO (3 months)  
>Shortest reign: Rack Attack (1 month+)<p> 


	158. Lunacy - 5-21-14

-Before the intro plays, the camera begins rolling in the parking lot, where a tour bus that can only belong to 3MB, judging by their logo being on it, arrives. After a pause, the door to the bus opens as the Narrator, Adagio, Aria, and finally Sonata, walk out. They look around at their surroundings. Sonata, still in her pajamas, rubs her eyes vigorously-

Sonata: This isn't TacoCon….-she frowns as Aria facepalms-

Aria: We went to that LAST week, you bird brain. Unfortunately. Now it's time to be a big girl and show the EWF fans that we were MEANT to be here, rocking their socks off!

Sonata: Tacos can be for big girls, too! The taco crosses ALL barriers of life-

Adagio: Please, girls...let's not do this. Tonight is the night we introduce the WORLD to the 3 Ma'am Band! And a band is a team, so we need to ACT like a team.

Aria: I'm with you all the way, girl. I am committed to kickstarting the hearts of those people!

Sonata: Me too! The tacos can wait...it's time for Monday Night Lunacy to get a little more RAW!

Narrator: -smiling- I am very proud of you girls.

Adagio: We're glad you could accompany us on the ride, man. Okay, girls. We're on in 5. Rock n' Roll ain't dead just yet! -the 3 girls put their hands together in the shape of devil horns-

Aria, Sonata, and Adagio: 1, 2-3MB! -they throw their fingers in the air, Aria letting out an exaggerated "WOO"!-

Narrator: Heh. No room for me?

Aria: Sorry bro. We aren't accepting a 4th member yet. -she winks-

Narrator: That's fine. I'm honored to be your first groupie instead. -he smiles-

Sonata: Awwww! -she runs up and hugs the Narrator-

Narrator: ACH! Really...TIIIIIGHT!

Sonata: -letting go- Oopsie! Tee hee!

Adagio: Hey….ya know, now that I think about it...weeeee...never got your name.

Aria: Crap, that's true! And here we've been riding across Equestria for the past month…

Sonata: Yeah! How rude of us…-frowns-

Narrator: -chuckles- I don't blame you girls. You've got your own career to worry about after all.

Adagio: Well, we'd love to know the name of the guy who gave us our first interview before our big break.

Aria: Yeah. It wouldn't be right not to!

Narrator: Well, if you insist...my name is-

*THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE...OHHHHHHH!*

-Lunacy opens with a mesmerizing display of pyrotechnics and over 6,500 Lunacy fans that are prepared for another week of EWF action-

Ahuizotl: Welcome everybody to the hottest show on Monday Nights, Lunacy!

Garble: We are back in the Asylum for what will be yet another CRAZY show.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of crazy, last night, the Asylum hosted our latest pay per view, Uprising, which ended in what is the most head-scratching worthy moment in all of the EWF so far….

Garble: You're not kidding. And that show went off the air with me literally SHOUTING about how unbelievable it was. 24 hours later, I still am not aware of what I saw last night. 24 hours later, I still would like for somebody to explain to me just what the hell was the deal with the ending of Uprising! Why...why on EARTH would that be the way we go off the air?! We're going to be here all night with me SHOUTING again out here, 'Zotl! Forget headscratching! The entire affair was downright INCONCEIVABLE! There is NO WAY that should've happened! No freakin' WAY! Do you have an answer for me, 'Zotl?! Do you know why Cadance did what she did last night?!

Ahuizotl: I most certainly do not, for I have been wondering the same like you, and everyone else who witnessed it live or on television last night. I can only assume we will get the whole truth and NOTHING but it, straight from the horse's mouth, because Cadance IS here TONIGHT, and she plans on addressing her heinous crime from Uprising.

Garble: Good! I hope she realizes these fans are going to eat her ALIVE when she makes her way to the ring, though….she is now the most HATED woman in all of sports for what she did last night, literally ROBBING Twilight Sparkle of the Eternal Women's championship, and, in turn, FORCING it back into the hands of the woman who has, without any doubt RUINED her life, Sunset Shimmer...I don't know HOW she can explain this, I don't know how...do I want to know?

Ahuizotl: There was a lot of heartbreak last night, notwithstanding Cadance's action. Turf and Silver Spoon also turned on their longtime friend, Diamond Tiara, and the Chick Combo champions alongside Scootaloo were not able to detain the ferocious assault of The Sword.

Garble: With every rotten situation comes a little good, however. Diamond Tiara was crowned the new Crater Chick champion in the finals of an 8 woman tournament, and Giz Hero finally dethroned Rumble as the crown jewel of Carnage. There's a lot to get to tonight, including a few first round matches of the King of the Ring AND Queen of the Scene tournaments!

Ahuizotl: That's right! Hot off the heels of an astounding tournament to crown a new Crater Chick champion, Lunacy and Sublime are collaborating to bring you two MORE tournaments! One for the men, and one for the women.

Garble: There are 8 men and 8 women from each show that will be representing their shows in these tournaments, each one subsequently being put through the wringer as they compete in a different high profile match each week. That is, if they win…

Ahuizotl: And if you lose, you're out. It's that simple. In 4 weeks, the EWF will present their latest pay per view titled The Royal Rumble, where the semi-final matches for each show will be contested. The winners will face off in two interpromotional showdowns in order to find the very first heir to the EWF's throne of King and Queen. The prize? A shot at their brand's top championship of their respective gender next month!

Garble: We'll be hearing from some of the participants throughout the weeks as they attempt to ascend to ROYALTY. I also had the...job we'll say, of conducting a sitdown interview with Turf and Silver Spoon this afternoon, which will help shed some light on exactly WHY they chose to kill their friendship with Diamond Tiara. On top of all that, we have the long awaited debut of 3MB! Adagio, Sonata, Aria! They're here, and I can't WAIT!

Ahuizotl: Who knows what will go down when those three wacky personas enter the Asylum for the very first time. This will be the busiest month YET for the EWF, so let's enjoy it for all it's worth!

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -unlike the last time we heard this music, the crowd is booing their hearts out-

Garble: I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy THIS…

Ahuizotl: For the first time since 6 days before Frontline, Cadance is live on EWF Television.

Garble: And the crowd isn't happy to see her in the slightest. I have no idea what's about to come out of this woman's mouth…

-Cadance struts out onto the stage, grinning as the crowd pelts her with hatred. She waves her hands towards her, challenging them to get even louder, which they do-

Garble: Whoa...looks like black is the theme of this month..

-Cadance is wearing a black leather jacket, black lip gloss, and black eyeshadow-

Ahuizotl: I have a feeling we're dealing with a completely different Cadance than the one we knew and loved…

Garble: This is so bad...something is just NOT right here...what has happened to her?

-Cadance gestures to the stage, which brings out Sunset Shimmer, who enters the arena to the same amount of boos-

Ahuizotl: That MAY just be your answer…

-The two grin at each other before embracing, Sunset's championship shining in the spotlight-

Garble: They're HUGGING! These...these two SWORN ENEMIES are HUGGING right in front of our very eyes!

Ahuizotl: We are dreaming! We must ALL be dreaming!

-The crowd boos the sudden friendship these two have, before breaking out into a chant of "THIS IS FUCKED UP"-

Garble: I couldn't agree me! Somebody! We need ANSWERS! PLEASE!

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE welcome...Cadance! Aaaand the ETERNAL. WOMEEEEN'S CHAMPIOOOON...SUNSEEEET...SHIMMEEEERRRRRR!

-The crowd welcomes them alright, with nothing but hatred as they walk side-by-side down the ramp. Cadance has her arm around Sunset as she removes her title from her waist and holds it high up in the air, mocking the sea of EWF fans as she looks out at them with an everlasting smirk. Cadance laughs as she leads her former tormentor to the ring, entering after she does. Sunset prances around the perimeter of the ring with her championship as Cadance applauds her. They hug once again in the middle of the ring as Cadance's music stops. Ringside crew scramble to fetch the pair microphones as Cadance stares a hole through them, giving them a disingenuous smile before scoffing at them.

Sunset grins and nods in approval of Cadance's new attitude before she tries to speak, but she is cut off by the boos of the fans-

Cadance: Keep 'em coming, keep 'em coming! We'll wait all night until you nerds tire yourself out. -The crowd boos even louder as Cadance and Sunset laugh- Wow...you all are TOO easy…

Sunset: I told you they were ridiculous.

Crowd: YOU'RE A DORK! YOU'RE A DORK! YOU'RE A DORK! YOU'RE A DORK!

Cadance: Yup...yup...SUUUURE. -she laughs again and moves the new black portion of her hair out of her face-

Sunset: You're all being unreasonable, really…-the crowd continues to boo- Okay. We'll keep waiting. -she begins tapping her foot across the mat as Cadance shakes her head in embarrassment-

Cadance: You're wasting your time AND ours, so just shut up already… -she rolls her eyes as the boos simmer down- THANK you…

Sunset: Here we are once again...yet another month of EWF is in the books, and I'm STILL the most DOMINANT wrestler to walk through that curtain. Each and every week I further my legacy by FEARLESSLY answering any and all challenges. Just last week, I allowed all of you ingrates to choose my opponent, because that's what a champion does. For once in your life, you assholes held a very minute part of my career in your hands. Rarity may have won, but her victory doesn't mean ANYTHING. Wanna know why? Because I'M still champ! -boos- Yeah, yeah, you don't like that, but tough break. This championship was MADE for me. It fits PERFECTLY around my fully-toned abs, and every single time you boo me, you are BOOING this championship...you are BOOING the EWF! So keep it up!

Cadance: Ha! Some fans you are! -more boos-

Crowd: THIS IS TOR-TURE! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS TOR-TURE! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS TOR-TURE! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Sunset: -looking at Cadance- They'll never learn...

Cadance: -shaking her head- No, no they won't…

Sunset: As usual, after every EWF pay per view, my social media was blowing up with message after message after message...directed at me. Thousands of people complaining about how I retained my title. Were you all watching the same match I was apart of? All night long, you should've been cheering for ME! -boos- Yeah, yeah you should've! My performance...was nothing short of HEROIC. Twilight BLINDSIDED me as I was making my way to the ring. Then she foamed at mouth as she chased me around the arena like a SAVAGE, beating me with everything in sight! I wasn't informed this was going to be a Street Fight! I was set to defend my championship in a professional wrestling match, with a woman who deems herself a PROFESSIONAL, yet Twilight was NO SUCH THING at Uprising! She could've thrown me in the ring at ANY point! Instead, she wanted to settle our differences in something the likes of which belonged in a BAR! I am not a caged animal! I am a wrestler! I do not fight in bars, or back alleys. I was out of my element, yet I STILL kicked Twilight's ass! -boos- Not allowing me to get into the ring was the greatest mistake of her life. I wasn't going to let her beat me up...I gave her EXACTLY what she wanted, and she couldn't handle it. Which is a good thing! Lunacy should NOT be represented by a wild animal such as herself. That's why you should all be THANKING me! -boos- Yeah, but you're all animals like her, so why would I expect anything else? Twilight for weeks, tried to make our match more personal than it had to be. It was more than just payback for me stealing the championship from her at Final Reckoning. No, no….she had to stoop so low, and involve her brother...MY sweetie pie, Shining Armor…-boos-

Crowd: SHE DESERVES BET-TER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHE DESERVES BET-TER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHE DESERVES BET-TER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Sunset: Oh, please...Shining is a WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL soul. If anything, HE deserves a sister that actually RESPECTS him, instead of rummaging around inside his personal life. -boos- I had to sit at home and watch my baby get GRILLED by someone who was supposed to be his darling little sister in the middle of the ring, and it made me feel AWFUL for him. I cried for my Shining that night. He was so emotional that he had no choice but to walk out on her during their tag team match...yet Twilight was fuming angry at ME? What did I do?! You have nobody but to blame but YOURSELF, Twilight. Shining finally found somebody that made him HAPPY...TRULY HAPPY-she turns to Cadance- No offense, Cay Cay. -Cadance waves it off with a smile- And you couldn't STOMACH that fact. Do you have any idea how incredibly HARD it was for Shining to be in my corner for our championship match? To choose between your loving girlfriend, and your overly attached sister? Ha, what am I saying? It's no WONDER he chose me over you. I respect him more, I support him more, and I LOVE him more than you could EVER. You were never fit to be a sister to such an amazing man like Shining Armor, nor were you fit to be the champion of this great brand! I graciously accept the duties of being the standard bearer of the EWF, as well as the Eternal Women's champion…-giggles- eternally!

Cadance: Great speech, great speech!

Sunset: -she takes a bow as the fans boo- Thank you!

Crowd: GET TO THE POINT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET TO THE POINT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET TO THE POINT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Sunset: I ALREADY DID YOU FOOLS! PAY ATTENTION! Twilight Sparkle sucks, and I'm the greatest thing to ever happen to your damn LIVES! -ultra boo-age- I'm pretty much done now…-cheers- so I'm going to hand your attention over to my...new "friend"...-they both giggle as the crowd goes back to booing- You've all seen by now the impact she made last night, which reflects her change of wardrobe, as well as change of attitude, which I very much approve of. You all must be thinking the usual of, "Why Cadance Why?" Well right now, she's going to fill you in on just WHY exactly she pulled the rug out from under Twilight Sparkle. -she gestures to her left- The floor is yours…

Cadance: -she smiles to her right- Why thank you! Ever since I did what I did last night, people I once thought were my friends in this business have suddenly, turned a blind eye towards me. Very soon they may start speaking up against me, and I am well prepared for that. Some friends they are...and the thousands of fans I once thought I had, have suddenly unfollowed me on Twitter, leaving behind very nasty remarks, like they think they know what is best for me...well some fans THEY are. I was well aware this would happen, though, do not be mistaken. Me brutalizing Twilight was not done on some brainwashed stupor. I have not dranken Sunset's kool-aid, or Luna's kool-aid, or ANYBODY'S kool-aid but my OWN! As you may remember, after Shining Armor left me for Sunset, I returned with my hair a little bit frizzier, and my mind a little bit...darker, and foggier. To put it plainly, I was pissed off. I felt lonely and abandoned, unwanted. This altered my personality to something I've never acted like before. I was suddenly more uncaring about my own well being, and more ruthless in this ring. As much as you may think last night was one of those "moments" where I had no control over my emotions or actions, you are fairly mistaken. For my mind is clear now. I was 100 percent in control of myself last night. I knew exactly what I was doing. Out of all the people to run down that aisle, intervening myself into that match to NOT bash Sunset's brains in, but rather Twilight's, I guarantee I was at the bottom of every single list of every single EWF fan. And it makes sense. As you all have been CONSTANTLY telling me AGAIN and AGAIN since Uprising, "Sunset Shimmer practically RUINED your life! HOW could you align yourself with someone like her?! How?!" Hell, I heard Garble throwing a fit about it at the announce table when I was on the damn ramp! -she points to the announce table, where Ahuizotl is staring at his colleague- He wouldn't shut up! In one night, I had become the most hated wrestler in the EWF. And if you're wondering, no, that doesn't surprise me...nor does it offend me. Because I had planned it like that. -she smirks as the crowd boos-

-She nods- I don't need to be told what this woman has done to me. I remember ALL of it, quite vividly in fact. -she turns to Sunset- Me and Sunset...we've been doing this for a while now. -Sunset nods- On the VERY first episode of this show, I caught her conversing with my boyfriend at the time. It wasn't a friendly conversation, either. Well, it was friendly in a DIFFERENT way, at least...Sunset was getting a little TOO friendly...that lead to our very first match, which ended in her FLINGING me into the air and through the announce table. It hurt, but I expected it would. Besides, I had plans on making her hurt WAY more. At the very first EWF pay per view, we fought to decide who would be crowned the first Crater Chick champion. Fueled with intensity, and the desire to make this bitch pay for trying to get in between me and my man, I DEFEATED Sunset, and won my very first championship. It was such an emotional night. It could've been an amazing night, possibly the best of my life, but it quickly turned sour when Sunset wrapped a chair around my ankle, and landed all of her weight right on top of it. I had suffered a hairline fracture in my ankle, enough to keep someone out for 4 months total...there was no way I was going to wait that long, but I wasn't stupid. I knew returning the next night to give hell to Sunset would be a bonehead move. She would only injure me further, which would keep me away even longer. I had no choice but to watch EWF from the sidelines. The very next night, without so much as consulting ME, ya know, the CHAMPION about it, Luna and Swirlinaitis handed….they HANDED the championship over to Sunset! Watching at home, I was FURIOUS. All of that hard work I put in to earn that title, and she was GIVEN it without so much as lifting a FINGER! -Sunset shrugs- I wanted to be in that ring more than ANYTHING, so I could take that title off of her! Shining always calmed me down, though. I kept a level head because of him, which is healthy when you have an injury. I couldn't help but week after week get more and more frustrated, watching Sunset narrowly avoid these situations which could possibly help throw her off her game, which I wanted NOTHING more than for that to happen. At Retribution, her opponent was Rarity, who had become a dear friend of mine. I had ordered some clothes from her before. She was a nice girl, so no matter who she was facing for the title, I likely would've wanted her to win. But simply because it was Sunset, I NEEDED her to win. It would've made EVERYTHING better to see Sunset FINALLY become defeated, and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

If you watch that match back, it is obvious Rarity was about TO win the championship, but then, my whole world changed forever, as the man who I had given 8 years of my life to, the man who I one day wanted to start a family with, to marry him, to have his children, and spend my days with him when we were both old and gray...that same man grabbed Sunset's leg, and put it on the rope. -Sunset smirks at the memory- Rarity was so caught off guard, I was beside myself. I cried for hours. I didn't cry after the match was over, though. I threw furniture as Shining locked lips with this undeserving SKANK. I couldn't think straight that night. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I could not enjoy life again until I made Sunset regret ruining my relationship with my best friend in the whole world. Shining was my everything, and she STOLE him from my! My championship was one thing, but now you want my BOYFRIEND YOU GREEDY BITCH?! WELL I'M GOING TO TAKE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AWAY FROM YOU! -Cadance and Sunset laugh as she reenacts her meltdown- Yeah, I was like that once. I did go into insane, stalker ex-girlfriend mode, but when your job is to beat people up, it's a lot more easy to be that. I had made up my mind that night. The time for waiting, the time for healing was OVER. It's a good thing I only live a few hours from the Asylum, because I was driving over there to confront that damn cheater, and his new, fresh BITCH. I made in just in time before they could truly begin their live sex celebration.

Sunset: Which me and Shining WILL try to perform again, by the way! -the crowd boos-

Cadance: I won't interrupt this time, I promise. -she laughs, as the crowd begins a "SUN-SLUT" chant- HEY! I'M TALKING! -they continue to boo as Cadance mocks them- BOOOOOOO! You all sound like idiots, so please stop. I had doc put a brace around my foot, which would alleviate some of my pain, since my ankle was only 75 percent healed at that point. It did hurt running to the ring, but all that pain went away as I took out only a SMALL amount of my hatred on those lovebirds. I knew I wouldn't be able to get Shining back, for Sunset had him wrapped around her fingers, but I could at least win back the Crater Chick championship at Final Reckoning. I did just that, become the first and so far ONLY superstar to win the same title TWICE. Victory was sweet, but just like usual, when it came to Sunset, the night soon turned sour, when Sunset STOLE the championship out from under Twilight and Lightning Dust. She had another title to call her own that she shouldn't have even had in the FIRST PLACE, and OH DID IT UPSET ME! Here I am, making a comeback, winning her championship away from her, but at the end of the night, she gets the last laugh. In my heart, there was no WAY I could let Sunset think she was on a higher pedestal than me, or anyone else, because, in reality, she was at the bottom of it all when it came to being a human being. She was complete and utter SCUM. Naturally, when the opportunity arose, I gave up the Crater Chick championship, so I could get back at Sunset in the best way imaginable...winning the most important title from her before she even had a chance to truly enjoy it, just like she did to me.

After all we'd been through, though, there was no way it could be a regular everyday wrestling match. We needed SOME sort of platform to where we could fight like we were always meant to fight. I don't know about you guys, but fastening two leather straps to two women who despise each other sounds like the perfect way to settle differences to me. This would be the greatest opportunity I would ever get to let Sunset know just how much I loathe her for all she's done to me. We both had more than enough of our fair share of hatred between each other, and it shows on our bodies every day. Let me show you what I mean….-Cadance turns around as Sunset lifts up her jacket and shirt at once, revealing multiple lacerations across her back. The crowd "OHHHHs" at the sight- This is the result of giving a relentless woman like Sunset Shimmer a leather strap. -Sunset laughs- These wounds may NEVER leave my body...they could possibly NEVER heal. But it was the price I was willing to pay to give all the pain back to Sunset, and I did. Take a look just under Sunset's left eye. -the camera zooms in on it, revealing a scar that goes from under the eye to the left of her nose- That occurred when I hit Sunset in the face with the leather...

Sunset: -grins- Such a beautiful face, ruined forever…

Cadance: -giggles- It's quite a shame. In the end, Sunset dished out more pain than I could take, because she ultimately defeated me to retain her championship. -boos-

Sunset: I was so exhausted after whipping you all those times…

Cadance: I could imagine. -she smirks- I'd like to show you all a few clips of that match. Probably the most brutal part of the match was when Sunset wrapped her strap around my throat, and used the ring to begin choking me…

Sunset: Ah, yes. A classic!

Cadance: Heh...here's something interesting nobody ever seemed to notice about that moment…-the violent scene is replayed, as Cadance kicks her feet around-

Sunset: Gosh, I look demonic!

Cadance: Stop it there! And zoom in if you could...look at that. A wet spot in the crotch region of my trunks. -much of the crowd gasps in realization- Yeah...I didn't piss myself at that moment, folks. That's a wet spot. Hopefully you all know what that means. Hey, we're all perverted in our own ways, it's okay to look at it. I didn't want it to happen, but I quickly had to accept the fact that my mortal enemy was making me wet. See, when me and Shining were dating, he would sometimes...choke me. Because I really liked it. That's a fetish of mine.

Sunset: And I didn't know that, I just wanted to...kind of kill her.

Cadance: It felt SOOOO good, which is literally the LAST thing I wanted, but by the time the wetness came in, I was hardly complaining. Suddenly, all these disgusting, reprehensible things Sunset had done to me were the last thing on my mind. All I wanted was for her to cinch in the pressure more and more, harder and harder and HARDER!

Sunset: Damn girl! Calm down!

Cadance: I CAN'T! I'm getting wet just THINKING about it! -she points to her crotch, which the camera zooms in on, where a wet spot can indeed be seen- Right here, my eyes close. You would assume here is where I slipped into unconsciousness, right? Well, normally that'd be correct, but not here, because I was feigning unconsciousness. I stopped squirming and just closed my eyes, enjoying this unbelievable feeling that was coursing through my body. Sunset unintentionally had me in the palm of her hand. I couldn't react. I just wanted MORE abuse from her! Championship match or not, I wanted to be her BITCH! And she made me just that, when she placed me on top of the steel steps, and begin SNAPPING the leather strap into my back...again and again and again and AGAIN! I didn't even react to it, even though it hurt like hell, but it felt INCREDIBLE...that night, I contracted a whipping fetish, which I still haven't got over. Every so often throughout the day, especially when I think of Sunset now, I get the urge to be ferociously WHIPPED! With a strap, a paddle, a Nerds rope...ANYTHING! -Cadance begins breathing heavily- After Sunset finally decided I had had enough, she pinned me, and I didn't even TRY to stop her. I couldn't get the expert choking, or the exhilarating whipping she had given me out of my head! It was on my mind all night. I tried to erase it from my memory, knowing it was done unto me by the woman who singlehandedly turned my world upside down...but I-I-I couldn't...I just COULDN'T. I wasn't seen all next month. I had went home to try and get my thought straight. I wasn't injured at all.

Every Monday, I would watch Lunacy, and when I would see Sunset….all I could think about is the number she did on me at Frontline, and it made me...hot and bothered REALLY badly. The more I saw her, the more dirty thoughts entered my mind, about my desires to get choked by her again, or whipped by her again...both would be preferable. At the same time, I thought about how cool it would be to choke HER or whip HER, hoping she would like it so we could do it more often. My sudden obsession with Sunset even went to so far as to the point where I felt genuinely sorry for her when Flash hit her with the Flash Flood. I wanted to console her before letting her take her frustrations out on me with one of her legendary chokes...it was killing me, but she was all I could think about day in and day out. Without a boyfriend anymore, and no interested guys coming up to me, I guess because I was kind of psycho, and being a woman with needs like everyone else, I saw no other option...that is why I left my panties in Sunset's locker room, with the note written on them. Those were the panties I wore when she got me wet for the first time, so I figured they were appropriate.

Sunset: It was really sweet, now that I think about it.

Cadance: I slipped on my best stockings, wore my most sexual outfit, and sat out the most expensive red wine I could find...luckily, Sunset came to my hotel room that same night, just like I needed and HOPED that she would. I needed to tell her how I felt, and how I could help her if she complied…

Crowd: YOU SCREWED TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU SCREWED TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU SCREWED TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Cadance: Hahaha! I didn't screw Twilight...I screwed Sunset!

Sunset: She did! She screwed me ALL night LOOONG! -the crowd boos extra loud-

Cadance: You boo because you're all jealous! -more boos-

Crowd: NO WE DON'T! NO WE DON'T! NO WE DON'T! NO WE DON'T!

Cadance: You can't deny it! You're either jealous of me, or of her for fucking the other! Before we fucked, though...we had a long talk. A REALLY long talk, about everything that's happened between us. Sunset apologized I can't COUNT how many times, and I told her it was fine. None of the past matters to me anymore..all that mattered was that she know how much I had been thinking about her recently, and exactly what I wanted to do to her. -she turns to Sunset again, giving her an intense grin- I wanted to know exactly WHY Shining left me for her, and boy, did I EVER find out! It was the best sex I've ever had...and we had a LOT of sex that night.

Sunset: My cunt is still waterlogged from all the saliva you put in it~

Cadance: And my throat is still red from all the choking~ Sunset did exactly what I wanted….she choked me, she whipped me with everything she could grab, she fondled my breasts...she gave my entire body the attention it CRAVED. I had finally felt wanted, and loved...you could say that Sunset took advantage of me, and I guess that's plausible. Whatever she did, I loved every SECOND of it…-she stares into Sunset's eyes as Sunset licks her lips- The absolute truth is, Sunset's mere EXISTENCE...turns me ON…

-Sunset and Cadance giggle as their lips brush against each other-

Crowd: WE FEEL VIO-LATED! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE FEEL VIO-LATED! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE FEEL VIO-LATED! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Cadance: You should've seen me then...all night long, I was Sunset's little slut…

Sunset: What we did to each other should be considered illegal…

Cadance: After we did the deed, we talked a lot more, and I began understanding Sunset's point of view a lot more. Nothing is impossible for her. If she wants your boyfriend, she takes him. If she wants your championship, she'll take it. She gets everything she wants, all because she CAN. I really respect that mentality. I also respect her passion, both in and OUT of the bedroom, -they both giggle- her drive to be the very best, and how unapologetic she is. Sunset will say whatever she feels like at any time, and that, along with the sheer aggression she brings to everything is just downright sexy to me. How desperate she is to escape every situation with her momentum intact, and when she's in control the way she just DOMINATES her opponents gets me so excited...the more I really got to know Sunset, the more I started hitting myself for being so angry in the first place. She makes Shining feel like the most important person in the world. I've never seen him so happy until he hooked up with Sunset, and I'm happy for both of them.

Sunset: Thank you, Cay Cay… -they hug once again, as the crowd continues to boo-

Cadance: If doesn't matter if you like it or not, you're going to have to DEAL WITH IT! -more boos- In exchange for fulfilling my fantasies, I easily agreed to help Sunset defeat Twilight. I couldn't do it alone, though….-she reaches into her pants, and pulls out the lead pipe- I had a little help from this old thing. Yes, the same lead pipe that Sunset and Shining have utilized in the past, was trusted upon me to make sure that I get the job done at Uprising. I wish I could've come out while Twilight was mercilessly beating down Sunset, but she specifically told me to not interfere until the referee was down, and so I obliged. When the moment was right, and when Twilight least expected it, I made her believe she was well on her way to capturing gold, and then I CRACKED this pipe right into the back of her skull!

Sunset: You hit her REAL good, girly!

Cadance: It was all worth it, seeing Sunset get that slow 3 count on Twilight, watching that blood pour down her face as she clenched onto her championship, with no intentions of letting it go got such a rise out of me. Immediately after getting backstage, we avoided the gazes of all the jealous idiots, and hopped into the shower. We got Sunset's wound and her face clean, and then she "repaid" me for my job well done…-Sunset winks at her as the crowd boos- And it's all thanks to this trusty piece of lead…-she gives the pipe a long lick, as Sunset's jaw drops slightly- I helped Sunset retain her championship for TWO reasons…1, because it makes me really horny to come out on top of things...and 2, when I was growing up, watching wrestling, I would always root for the good guys. The same would go for movies and TV shows. I HATED the villains with every fiber in my being, and I wanted them to get humiliated in every way imaginable. If I saw Sunset on TV, I would want to see her get her ASS kicked. But, after developing such an infatuation with her, and seeing how successful she is, I decided it might be a nice little change to become what I use to hate...to become a villain mySELF. Sunset is absolutely EVIL, and I LOVE it! -Sunset grins- And she told me something that put it all into perspective for me. She's booed, yet she's the most successful superstar in the EWF right now. Where did your cheers get me? You cheered me at Proving Grounds, and yeah, I won, but I got injured RIGHT AFTER. You cheered for me at Final Reckoning, and I won AGAIN, but later in the night, the woman I beat and HATE wins the most coveted title there is! You cheered for me at Frontline, and I LOST! You fans are BAD LUCK, and I'm not going to have ANY part of it anymore! -boos- You boo Sunset because she's a winner, and you've never been AND will never be that in your life! You are envious of her because she's beautiful, she's talented, she doesn't give a DAMN what anybody says about her, and she has the confidence to take what she wants! She's got more balls than ALL of you COMBINED.

I wanted to be in her position, getting pelted with boos by all of you losers, and last night was a true eye-opener for me. The moment your hatred poured in, I felt REBORN! I couldn't believe what I had been missing all this time! The more and more pissed at me you are, the more and more PATHETIC it truly is, yet your boos are also very rewarding for me...so PLEASE, I BEG of you...whenever you see me, on TV, or on the street, BOO ME WITH ALL YOUR SOOOUUUUUUL! IT COMPLETES ME! -She holds out her arms and spins around the ring as the crowds boos file in upon her- Ahhhhh...so refreshing...you all put a label on me when I first arrived here….you thought I was this spunky, happy-go-lucky girl next door, and that's truly who I WAS, but where has it gotten me? It got my HEART broken, and my ankle broken...THAT'S what. If I was more like Sunset from the beginning, happily inviting all your boos from the very start, I'd still have my man, I'd still have my championship. Now I've got nothing but HOPE. Hope that Sunset can help me shed my old image, and become the bad girl I was BORN to be!

Sunset: You're doing AWESOME so far!

Cadance: -smiles- The strongest people, are the ones who can withstand strong opinions. All your nasty remarks on Twitter, the hatred you've been showing me for the past day, it gives me more and more confidence with each passing second. If Sunset wasn't the champion, I'd be going for the Eternal Women's championship RIGHT now. I'm sure I can make up for lost time, though…-she smirks- When it comes to Twilight, she shouldn't feel so bad. She was NEVER meant to hold this title. Not even I was. Sunset is a true STAR. She was the rightful champion ALL along! -boos- And as long as I'm around, you will NEVER be champion. NEVER. Everyone's acting like I turned on my mother last night...ha! Now that I'm with Sunset, I'm not afraid to speak my mind. So what if the man I dated for 8 years was Twilight's brother? Every day after school, I went over to Twilight's house to see Shining, NOT her. To be completely honest, she was super annoying. I'm not at your house to look at your Rube Goldberg machine, or solve FRACTIONS with you! -she shivers- I'm there to see my boyfriend. During Cheerleading practice, she'd run onto the Football field, asking me frantically if Shining would be picking her up from school that day...how am I supposed to know? Go ask HIM, not me! She's always been like that, actually. She calls me after Shining made out with Sunset, asking if I'm alright? Well fuck NO I'm not ALRIGHT! I just saw the love of my life swapping spit with my sworn enemy, you idiot! Why would I be alright after THAT?! She's always tried to act like I was her friend or something, but I didn't want to be rude, so I rolled with it. Newsflash, Twilight: I'm NOT your friend. I will NEVER be your FRIEND! -boos- While you were cuddling with that raggedy doll...Smarty Puss was his name? Whatever...I was cuddling with your sexy brother, loving him like you NEVER could. -boo- And now, 8 years later, it's quite obvious that Sunset has us BOTH beat, and I am completely okay with that. Get over it, Twilight….Shining will NEVER love you like he loves Sunset. -Sunset nods-

Crowd: WE WANT TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE WANT TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE WANT TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Cadance: Of course you do. You have so much in common with her, like you'll never be loved…-more boos as Sunset high fives Cadance- If I could bash your head in with this pipe again, I'd do it in an INSTANT. But I know you don't have the guts to come out here, so we'll just take our leave….

Crowd: GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Cadance: But before we do, I just have one last thing to say. Sunset…-she takes one of her hands and holds it- I would just like to thank you. Thank you for helping me realize that my old self, as strong as I thought I was, was weak, and no matter how hard I tried, would never be HALF the woman that you are. -she takes Sunset's hand and lays a wet kiss upon it- I owe my newfound demeanor all to you. I hope our partnership is rewarding in MANY ways for both parties, and that it may be last as long as possible….

Sunset: Oh, TRUST me...it WILL be rewarding for both of us. Here's one example…-Sunset wraps her arms around Cadance's head before shoving her tongue right into her mouth. The crowd boos very loudly as Cadance accepts her new partner's tongue, lifting her up into the air before falling on the mat with her-

Garble: Disgusting is all I can say...I would've never thought it would come to this…

-Sunset and Cadance rolls around on the mat, both moaning as Cadance soon allows Sunset to mount her as she wraps her hands around her neck-

Ahuizotl: She wasn't kidding...she REALLY enjoys this…

Garble: I'm an adult male with hormones, but seeing this just makes me want to abolish the entire human race...God, just stop it!

-Cadance gags and coughs as Sunset smirks evilly at her. Cadance soon begins rubbing her crotch along Sunset's in a vivid motion-

Sunset: We're going to have sex RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! -many boos-

Garble: No! Go to commercial! My niece watches this show!

Ahuizotl: They're going to go all the way!

-Sunset removes her hands from Cadance's throat and uses them to remove her jacket. Cadance sits up and begins sucking on Sunset's neck as she begins raising up her shirt. We almost get a full shot of her puppies, before-

Twilight: -fast-walking out from the curtain, microphone in hand- That's not happening! -the crowd erupts with cheers- Not tonight, you two do that on your own time! First, you've got to deal with ME!

Crowd: THANK YOU, TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Sunset and Cadance get up, disgruntled. Cadance prepares the lead pipe in her left hand-

Twilight: You know, if you two were actually decent human beings, I would've actually thought this whole ordeal was beautiful...but after hearing everything I've just heard, there is no doubting the fact that Cadance...you are now ATOP the list of the most sickening individuals I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, ALONG with Sunset! -the crowd cheers-

Cadance: And we like it that way!

Twilight: I don't have the guts to come out here?! IS THAT SO?! Well I'm right here! I'm glad you've finally shown your true colors, Cadance...just like your wardrobe, it's BLACK. Your heart is black, your soul is empty, and if you want to hit me with that lead pipe so bad, then just TRY IT!

-The crowd cheers as Twilight rushes the ring. She sweeps Sunset to to the mat with her leg before diving at Cadance, taking her down and throwing punch after punch into her face-

Garble: This isn't smart! Twilight needs to get out of there!

-Cadance screams as Sunset comes up from behind and lifts Twilight off of her. Twilight bites the arm of Sunset, causing her to cry out in pain-

Ahuizotl: She's biting her! Twilight did not come down here with a gameplan, she's just using anything she can to hurt these two!

Sunset: Fucking BITCH! -She shoves Twilight away into Cadance, who brings the lead pipe forward, but Twilight grabs onto it with both arms-

Garble: Oh man! It's a struggle for the pipe!

-Cadance gasps, as the surprising strength of Twilight soon brings her down to her knees. She begins frowning as she strains to gain control of the pipe, but Twilight will not allow it-

Crowd: TW-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

Cadance: HELP! HEEEEEEELP!

Twilight: I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS PIPE RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT, JUST SO WE DON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR SKEWED OPINIONS ANYMORE! LET'S SEE IF THAT TURNS YOU ON!

Ahuizotl: Twilight is INCENSED! She's ENRAGED!

-Twilight's grip is released as she is clipped in the back of the head by Sunset's championship. The crowd boos as she falls to the mat-

Garble: Shit...she should've never got in that ring...now the wolves are looking to pounce…

-Sunset helps Cadance to her feet, and just like wolves, they circle around Twilight. Sunset kicks at her head as Cadance climbs on her back. She pulls Twilight back by her hair as she looks into her eyes, giving Sunset the chance to slap her across the face-

Sunset: YOU WANT THIS?! -she shoves the title into her face- THAT'S THE CLOSEST YOU'RE EVER GOING TO GET TO IT! -she slaps Twilight repeated times as Cadance stands up off her back, but she does not release her hair-

Ahuizotl: You were right...Twilight should've stayed outside the ring…

Garble: She was blinded by rage….it happens, but this is NOT the time to let your frustrations take over…

Sunset: KNOCK HER OUT! CRACK HER SKULL OPEN!

-Cadance nods with an evil smirk as she holds out the pipe with the other hand, raising it to the side of Twilight's head-

Ahuizotl: NO! THAT COULD GIVE HER A CONCUSSION!

Garble: DON'T! DON'T!

-Before Cadance can bring the pipe down…-

*No chance in hell…* -the roar of the crowd enhances as Sunset mentally curses. Cadance lets go of Twilight as her face plops into the mat-

Ahuizotl: Thank GOODNESS, it's Filthy Rich!

Garble: He can set this all straight!

Filthy Rich: -paces onto the stage with a microphone- Both of you had better WATCH WHERE YOU STAND! -the crowd cheers- I AM SICK OF THIS! EVERYTHING! ALL OF IT! -He approaches the ring- Twilight, you are one of the brightest stars I have. You're also perhaps the most intelligent, but we all could've told you that entering the ring with those two SHE-DEVILS would've resulted in nothing less than a disastrous situation...it was the worst thing you could've done. -Twilight looks up at Filthy with an "I'm sorry" look in her eyes- It's okay, I'm not upset with you, I don't blame you for doing it. Don't be a hero, though. Leave everything to me. -Twilight slowly nods as she crawls out of the ring and carefully walks up the steps, the crowd cheering her for her efforts. Filthy Rich looks at her proudly as she leaves- Now then…-but he turns back to the ring with malice in his eyes- YOU TWO! -phlegm forms in his throat as the crowd cheers- What I see in the ring right now absolutely SICKENS me...what I've been seeing the past 24 hours makes my SKIN CRAWL….well it's OVER! This is MY SHOW, and I'm TAKING IT BACK! -ultra cheers as he enters the ring- Cadance…-he approaches her- You used to be the same...one of my brightest stars, in more ways than one...but now I see that virtuous glint in your eyes is GONE, and...and it truly pains me…

Cadance: I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Rich. -she smirks-

Mr. Rich: ….You little BITCH…-the crowd cheers as Cadance isn't phased by it- The sad part is you're still MY responsibility, and so are you…-he looks at Sunset- and while you're under my watch, I can assure you of one thing…-he looks back at Cadance- what you did last night, interfere in a big-time match will NOT happen again! -he then looks at Sunset- And you will NEVER retain your title that way again! If you want to hold onto it, you will beat your opponent in a clean and sensible fashion, or I'll STRIP you of the damn thing! -the crowd cheers as Sunset's eye twitches- Yeah, you don't like that very much do you? Well, as your new "friend" would say...DEAL WITH IT! I AM FILTHY FREAKING RICH, AND FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, YOU GIRLS ARE NO LONGER BULLETPROOF! THE SYSTEM, IS NO LONGER BULLETPROOF! -cheers- You're facing Twilight Sparkle in the first round of the Queen of the Scene tournament tonight…-cheers- and I truly hope that you...LOSE. And Sunset, this whole high and mighty shtick you've got going on PISSES ME OFF, so I'm fixing that tonight. If you think for ONE SECOND that you're not going to have to defend your title this month, you are DEAD WRONG. You won't get one NIGHT OFF while I'm around! -Sunset sighs angrily- Yeah, you're about to blow your fuse to this announcement...in tonight's main event, you, my dear, will be running...the gauntlet.

Sunset: Huh? -she looks at Filthy confused- The hell does that mean?

Filthy: It's very simple. By the end of tonight, we're going to find out who the number 1 contender is, and that'll be the woman who pins you or submits you. If you beat a member of the roster, another one will come down to try their hand. Whoever beats you, gets the shot!

Sunset: What?! So I have to face MULTIPLE opponents?!

Filthy: You might, unless the first person you face beats you. -he smirks-

Sunset: THAT ISN'T FA-

Filthy: FAIR?! IT'S NOT FAIR?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FAIR IS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT'S FAIR AT THIS POINT! I could strip you of the title, but that's just not fun enough….I want to see you SQUIRM a bit before someone that TRULY deserves it takes it away from you...what IS fair is that Lunacy has a representative that they can be PROUD of, and as many people as you get to say it, that is NOT you, Sunset, and it'll NEVER be you! -cheers- Hell, if I have to, I'll come down to that ring and pin you myself, then put up my number 1 contendership in another match. THAT'S fair, and THAT...is BEST FOR BUSINESS! -Filthy spikes the mic into the mat as his music plays, cueing his exit as the crowd keeps cheering-

Garble: Yes! You go, Mr. Rich! Monday Night Lunacy is about to get a much-needed FACELIFT.

-Sunset is LIVID in the ring as she balls up her fists and shakes her body in anger-

Garble: We can only hope that someone REALLY good is the one to beat Sunset...otherwise, we could be in store for ANOTHER 4 weeks of this trash next month…

Ahuizotl: Also, that Twilight can beat Cadance and possibly win the Queen of the Scene tournament, beating Sunset next month and rectifying everything that has happened!

Garble: This is, of course, all just wishful thinking, but maybe now that Filthy Rich is COMMITTED to this "no bullshit" policy, it could actually HAPPEN!

Ahuizotl: We got our explanation from Cadance, partner. What do you think about it?

Garble: Good God...you know, no matter WHAT her reasons may have been, there was no way I was going to be satisfied, because the fact is, Cadance still HELPED Sunset Shimmer, who is a woman who is the LEAST deserving of assistance! She sold her soul to the devil, just so her sexual desires could be fulfilled? Give me a damn break…

Ahuizotl: And also to live out her career as someone just as sinister as Sunset. She certainly is learning from the best...or is it worst in this case?

Garble: This whole thing just makes me sad...The System now has another key factor in their plight to corrupt the entire EWF...I don't want to live in a world where The System rules over Lunacy without anybody to stop them...I just don't. PLEASE beat Cadance, Twilight...and somebody, ANYBODY who wants to change this brand for the good, beat Sunset Shimmer! This is the opportunity of a LIFETIME for you! PLEASE!

Ahuizotl: That was the most uncomfortable opening to Lunacy we've ever had, but at least it's over now. With that, we must take a commercial break.

-We return from commercial as Snips and Snails are on opposite sides of the ring, their music playing as they prepare for battle-

Ahuizotl: We are back on Monday Night Lunacy and no, folks, your eyes are not deceiving you. Snips and Snails are NOT in tag team action, but in singles competition against...each other.

Garble: It's round one of the King of the Ring tournament, and only one of these crafty men can move on to round two!

Ahuizotl: Do you know anything about the process it took to set up these matches? Was it done by Mr. Rich, or Luna manually? Is it random?

Garble: It must be random, because why on Earth would these two be paired up against one another? What have these two done to be apart of this tournament in the first place?

Ahuizotl: Well, they serve our general manager, so it may just be a gift for their hard work, even though they don't do much. One of them is going to leave this ring with their feathers ruffled, however, as they both cannot move on in the tournament from here. This should be a VERY interesting contest…

Match 1: King of the Ring, 1st Round - Snips vs Snails

-Immediately after the bell rings, both competitors exit the ring. They grin as they walk up the ramp, the referee looking on in disbelief-

Garble: Are...are they idiots? Damn, I just answered my own question. Seriously, though...what are they DOING?!

Ahuizotl: They're leaving. They're walking out, and they aren't coming back!

-The referee reluctantly begins counting as Snips and Snails walk back through the curtain, the crowd booing-

Garble: We just got ripped off! This is a waste of airtime!

Ref: 8…..9…..-the referee shakes his head- 10! -he calls for the bell to ring, which it does-

Garble: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT?!

Ahuizotl: I...I think I understand…

Garble: Please enlighten me, 'Zotl! Nothing has been making sense tonight so far!

Ahuizotl: Hold on. I'm trying to piece it all together.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, the result of this match, is a double countout…-the crowd boos-

Garble: 'Zotl, PLEASE! I'm lost over here, man…

Ahuizotl: Okay, okay. If you look at the bracket, which we will show those in attendance and at home now…-the updated bracket pops up on the titantron- You will see that on the top half, the other match scheduled is Shining Armor vs DJ Z.

Garble: -eyes widen in understanding- Fuck...I get i-..no!

Ahuizotl: Exactly. If Shining Armor wins his match, he will have nobody to face in round two, and therefore, he will get an automatic buy to the semi-finals…

Garble: Dammit! This had to be a premeditated plot by Luna and company, all to give Shining Armor more leverage in this tournament!

Ahuizotl: It seems that way…

Garble: We should've KNOWN from the beginning! Snips and Snails weren't going to FIGHT, Luna set the match up on purpose!

Ahuizotl: What will Mr. Rich do about this atrocity? This high anticipated tournament has already been DISHONORED, thanks to the power-hungry agendas of Lunacy management!

Garble: Nothing is sacred around here anymore...

-We cut to the general manager's office, where Luna and Star Swirlinaitis are watching the event unfold with a grin-

Swirlinaitis: That turned out pretty good, huh?

Luna: I would say so. The boys did exactly what we told them to do, and now Shining Armor is just two wins away from getting a Carnage championship match.

Swirlinaitis: Sunset will have the Eternal Women's championship, and Shining will have the Carnage championship. Then we can focus on getting Cadance the Crater Chick championship, and as...hopeless as they seem to be, with a little fine tuning, Snips and Snails can be major players for the men's tag team division.

Luna: Then we just need two more females to capture the Chick Combo championships, and we'll have the perfect group of soldiers to build the entire future of Lunacy around.

Mr. Rich: And you weren't thinking about including me in all of this talk about the "future"?

-Luna and Swirlinaitis turn around, nearly jumping out of their skin as they realize Mr. Rich is standing there-

Mr. Rich: Sorry, did I startle you?

Luna: Mr...Mr. Rich! You did, sir!

Swirlinaitis: We apologize sincerely for not noticing you before, sir!

Mr. Rich: Uh huh...this is just so childish in my opinion. While I'm out of sight, you two insist on carrying on and on about how you're going to rub Lunacy when I'm out of the picture, yet I'm still here…

Luna: Mr. Rich, we would never think about taking all this away from y-

Mr. Rich: -silencing her by putting his hand up- Yet when I'm around, you all switch to "kiss-ass" mode and put it upon yourselves to ensure me that there's nothing to worry about. That this brand is in good hands.

Luna: But it IS, sir. We've got everything under control-

Mr. Rich: IF YOU HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, A MAN WOULD NOT BE ONE WIN AWAY FROM ENTERING THE SEMI-FINALS! IF YOU HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, A WOMAN WOULD NOT BE PRANCING AROUND THE LOCKER ROOM, KNOWING THAT EVERY TIME SHE DEFENDS HER TITLE, SOMEONE IS WAITING BACKSTAGE TO HELP HER. I swear, if I would've never came back here, this place would be in SHAMBLES. If either of you honestly believe that I'm just going to stand by, and watch you turn everything I've built into your own personal playground, you both are out of your damn minds! To take over this company, even Lunacy, you'll have to pry it away from my cold, dead BODY!

Swirlinaitis: We understand, sir.

Mr. Rich: Good….you had better, or else this FUTURE you both keep speaking of, won't involve EITHER of you…-Mr. Rich hisses the last words before leaving the office. Luna and Swirlinaitis cease waving goodbye as they look at each other with defiance in their eyes-

Swirlinaitis: We need a plan if we're going to get this to work the way we want it to.

Luna: Agreed. We need Rich out of our hair by the end of this month, no later than that!

-We are then lead to the interview area, where Silver Shill is getting ready to get dat cash money-

Silver Shill: I am standing by with my guests at this time, EGO….-the camera pans over to where Fleur De Lis looks nonplussed as she powders her nose. Fancy and Gustave, however, look to be in a foul mood- Uh, gentlemen. Are you in a bad mood tonight?

Fancy: Do not BESMIRCH us, young lad. Gustave and I, despite not being victorious last night, are STILL the greatest tag team in all the lands. We know this, and nothing can prove it otherwise!

Gustave: We simply find it a DISGRACE that I have to win some unnecessary tournament to be crowned king!

Fancy: There is also the matter that there can only be ONE king. Why, me and Gustave are EQUALS. We would not be able to live with ourselves if one of us had more power!

Silver: Hmm. How about, if Gustave wins-

Fleur: WHEN Gustave wins…-continues powdering her nose-

Silver: ...WHEN Gustave wins, why don't you order there be a SECOND crown, scepter, and robe to be made for Fancy Pants?

Fancy: That's a grand idea, old chap! What say you, partner?

Gustave: That shall be my first decree! Together, EGO will not only be the Kings of Tag Team wrestling, but the KINGS of the EWF as well!

Fancy: FaaaanTASTIC!

Fleur: -she giggles- And don't forget, boys. By the end of the month, I'll be the ever-extravagant, BLUSHING Queen!

Gustave: Yes, of course! Together, we will give the term royalty a WHOLE new meaning!

Fancy: The ENTIRE EWF will BOW before us! -the three walk off with high hopes for this month, as we head back to commercial-

Ahuizotl: We are back Monday Night Lunacy, as we are set for our second and final King of the Ring tournament match for this week.

Garble: Let's see who's going to qualify from the second half!

-"Retaliation" by CFO$ blares throughout the arena as the crowd reacts by springing to their feet with an array of cheers-

Ahuizotl: And here comes the WILDCARD of the tournament!

Garble: Emphasis on 'wild'...

Madden: The following contest, is a FIRST ROUND MATCH, in the KIIIING..OF THE RIIIIIING..TOUUUUURNAMEEEEENT! Introducing first, from CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOUNDS...FLAAAAAAAAAAASH..SEEEEEEENTRYYYYYYY!

Garble: We've seen Flash Sentry evolve from energetic frat boy, to a pussified lap dog, and now, to a psychotic renegade.

Ahuizotl: His current incarnation is certainly the most dangerous of the three, which makes him someone I personally would not want to be going up against in this tournament. His victory against Shining Armor in a street fight 3 weeks ago still has everyone talking!

Garble: That was the biggest victory of Flash's career. It had a big fight feel surrounding it, as will this entire tournament.

Ahuizotl: Imagine what winning King of the Ring could do for Flash Sentry, or anybody else involved.

Garble: None of the participants have really had that one MOMENT that makes them stand out in history yet, but if I were to make an early prediction, I would have to go with Flash Sentry to be the eventual winner.

Ahuizotl: It's certainly a good choice. We already know 2 men who won't be winning; Snips and Snails.

Garble: Neither of those two deserved to win anyway. Shining Armor is ANOTHER individual who I would likely throw up if this whole thing lead to him gaining the crown...God please no.

Ahuizotl: Well, we've still got 5 other individuals who would be happy to make sure that doesn't happen. And more than anybody, Flash Sentry would take the most pride in it.

-Flash climbs to the top rope, pumping one of his fists down as his crazy eyes look all across the arena-

*"Final Force" by Jim Johnston (or just look up "La Resistance WWE theme") plays throughout the arena, to which the crowd mostly boos as Flash's opponents and his two managers make their way into the arena-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Accompanied to the ring by FANCY PANTS...aaaand FLEEEEUR DE LIS! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 251 POOOOOUNDS...GUSTAAAAAVE...LE GRAAAAAAND!

Ahuizotl: Here's an interesting fact for all those Lunatics out there heading into this match.

Garble: Hit me!

Ahuizotl: This will be the VERY FIRST TIME EITHER member of EGO has competed in a singles match here in the EWF.

Garble: Wow...NEVER?

Ahuizotl: -shakes his head- Never. Every match they've ever been in, has been alongside the other.

Garble: Well, damn. What a better time to launch your singles career than this tournament right here?

Ahuizotl: But as we heard in their pre-match interview, if Gustave does happen to wins, he DEMANDS that his partner Fancy Pants gets the same kingly honor as he.

Garble: Right, right. I guess Gustave doesn't see this as an opportunity to jumpstart his singles career, but if he DOES win, and his team with Fancy Pants doesn't work out, this would still be an incredible accolade to had. One that would likely lead to more and more success throughout his career.

Ahuizotl: At the same time, Ms. Fleur De Lis will be in action as part of the first round of the Queen of the Scene tournament later on tonight, against the debuting Adagio Dazzle. For now, though, she is going to try to lead one of her associates to victory.

Garble: And as we've seen before, Fleur can be VERY helpful when she's at ringside. It's one of the reasons EGO held the Combo of Carnage titles for 3 months.

-Fancy holds Fleur's hand as he escorts her outside the ring. Meanwhile, Gustave enters the ring and twirls his mustache as Flash pounds his fist into his other hand-

Flash: This is about to be your FACE, buddy!

Gustave: Zis is not a joke, boy. You are finally in the ring with a REAL man, and very soon, you will bow down at my feet!

Flash: Tsk, tsk...already making demands? Where's your crown, King Nothing?

Gustave: If you don't watch your tone, you'll be the one SHINING it, boy.

Flash: You'd better watch my fists, because this "boy" is about to give you an ass whooping fit for a PEASANT!

Match 2: King of the Ring, 1st Round - Flash Sentry vs Gustave Le Grand w/ Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis

-4 minutes later-

-Flash unorthodoxly climbs over the top rope before ascending it afterwards. He is about to fly off before Gustave rolls out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Smart move by Gustave in an attempt to control the chaotic offense of Flash Sentry.

-Flash bounces off the ropes and looks to fly through the middle rope, but he is stopped as Fancy Pants stands in front of his partner, the crowd booing-

Garble: Flash should've dived regardless. He could've taken them both out!

Ahuizotl: He was caught off guard. And what if Gustave just moved? There's no reason to risk losing the match just to take the distractions out. Flash just needs to reassess.

Flash: Come on, get in here! If you want to be king, you're going to have to fi-Flash is stopped as he feels the presence of someone. He cautiously grabs the hand of Fleur and turns back to her with a grin-

Garble: Looks like you've got to have eyes in the back of your head if you want to be the King of the Ring!

Ahuizotl: Fleur De Lis was about an inch away from possibly taking Flash out of this tournament!

Garble: That would've did it too for SURE, but to Flash's credit, he caught her well-manicured hand just in time!

-Fleur looks on with fear in her eyes as Gustave re-enters the ring and takes the initiative to roll Flash up-

Ahuizotl: No no no no no! Flash could be out! *1….* GUSTAVE'S GOT THE JEANS! *2….-much to the audience's relief, Flash kicks out-

Garble: Not taking my advice almost came back to bite Flash in the ass. He didn't have those eyes in the back THAT time!

-Immediately after getting up, Gustave drives Flash into the mat with a Flatliner. Fleur is consoled by Fancy Pants as both men are down in the ring-

-5 minutes later-

-Gustave nails Flash with his new signature, the Coup de grâce. He then pins him but gets only a 2 and a half-

Garble: THESE are the type of matches we should be seeing in this tournament! Not a lousy DOUBLE COUNTOUT. Shame on Luna and everyone else involved in the making of that match…

-Flash crawls away from Gustave as he argues with the referee. He rests on the bottom rope until Fleur walks over and gives him a big, nasty SLAP across the face, which sends the crowd into another fit of boos, as well as Flash back on the mat-

Ahuizotl: The only thing weighing this match down has been the interference of Fleur De Lis and Fancy Pants...but I guess they're doing their job at ringside.

Garble: Sometimes, a king must do whatever he can to vanquish his foes.

-Gustave crawls into another cover on Flash, still get a 2 count as Flash holds his face. Fleur growls in anger-

Garble: Looks like she didn't slap hard enough. Flash is still in this.

Ahuizotl: If we learned anything from his Street Fight with Shining Armor, it's that it's going to take more than some hinderance at ringside to provoke a loss, especially on a night as important as this.

-5 more minutes later-

-Flash hooks Gustave up for his finisher, but Fleur suddenly gets up onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: Oh AGAIN?! Hasn't she learned her lesson?

Garble: Not quite. Flash was about to teach her lesson before Gustave stopped him.

Ahuizotl: Looks like she won't be stopped again, because here comes Fancy Pants!

-Fancy rushes the ring and attempts to break up the finishing move, but Flash vaults him over his shoulder as he continues to hold his position for the Flash Flood-

Ahuizotl: Back Body drop, and there GOES Fancy!

-Flash tries again for his finisher but Gustave pushes him away and then gives him a solid eye rake-

Garble: My gosh...Flash just can't catch a break tonight.

Ahuizotl: They're throwing every underhanded tactic they can at him!

-Gustave tries to connect with the Le Grand Finale, but Flash powers out of it and pushes Gustave into the ref, who gets knocked into Fleur, causing her to fall to the floor-

Garble: That's the price you pay for involving yourself in the match.

Ahuizotl: It's no skin off Flash's teeth. He's here to WIN!

-Gustave puts his hands over his head-

Gustave: Ms. Fleur! -he begins to turn towards Flash- You heartless BASTA-He is cut off as he is kicked in the gut and then promptly taken out with the Flash Flood!-

Ahuizotl: Flash Flood! He hit it!

*1….2….3!* -the crowd cheers as the bell rings-

Garble: Flash has secured his spot in round two!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRR...FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH...SEEEEEEEENTRYYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Amidst all the tomfoolery, all the shenanigans, all the turmoil...Flash Sentry is well on his way to possibly becoming the King of the Ring!

Garble: In my opinion, he has all the grit, the heart, and the personality to be the best king we could ever hope to have!

Ahuizotl: Now he just needs to have three more performances like that one, and he'll have a Carnage championship match, and a whole legion of fans that will do his bidding.

Garble: Uhhh, that's not being advertised, because it isn't likely. Sometimes, kings are kind of hated by their subjects.

-Flash exits the ring and approaches Fleur. She begins to back away from him in fear until he holds out his hand-

Garble: Well that's awfully nice. Thought I don't think I would pick up a girl that tried to low-blow me, slap me, AND attempt to screw me out of becoming king…

-Fleur reluctantly takes Flash's hand and gets twirled upon doing so-

Ahuizotl: What the?! Is Flash trying to become the King of the Ballroom too?

-Flash dips Fleur and looks into her eyes. Fleur giggles as her eyes twinkle-

Garble: This is uhhhh….hmm…

-Flash's lips lean into Fleur's a bit before she pushes her towards a recovering Fancy Pants-

Flash: Bring her back to me after she's become loose some. I like my chicks a little wild and drunk before I do the horizontal Monster Mash with them. -Flash walks off as Fancy and Fleur's mouths widen, Fleur's in embarrassment and Fancy's in rage-

Fancy: Why you perverted little HOOLIGAN. Ms. Fleur is going to be the QUEEN around here soon enough! How DARE you tease her and then throw her aside like she is worthless!

Garble: That's our Flash. As unpleasant as ever.

Ahuizotl: After the way his relationship with Sunset panned out, I don't blame him for not wanting to head back into the dating scene. Especially with a girl as conniving as Fleur.

Garble: Yeah, she's probably way too pampered for his tastes. And I don't think people can get "loose" by just drinking wine.

Ahuizotl: Yeah...for some reason, I see Flash being a beer type of guy.

Garble: And with that victory, he's now just three away from being a KING type of guy. King Flash! King Sentry! ….Yeah!

Ahuizotl: King Flash sounds better.

Garble: Yeah. He could soon be the King of the Universe!

Ahuizotl: Let's not get carried away…

Garble: Why not? He used to be the SAVIOR of the Universe. Is it so hard to believe that the KING of the Universe is next to come?

Ahuizotl: Dammit….that's the wrong Fla-let's just leave this scenario behind…

Garble: You're no fun...Ahuizotl, King of Mundane.

Ahuizotl: You're damn right I am, and nobody will ever take my throne from me.

-The scene ends with Flash posing on the ramp as the fans shower him in cheers-

-We return from commercial with the voice of Madden-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...Suri Poloman. -there are a decent amount of cheers as the darkness previously enveloping the ring is lifted, as we see the esteemed Suri Poloman in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand-

Suri: ….Ladies and gentlemen...my name, is Suri...Poloman, and if you are unaware of just who I may be, let me tell you...there is a term in this industry that you all CERTAINLY know, and that would be MANAGER. Technically I fall under this category, but for me, for who I am...more ACCURATE terms would be: Overseer, supervisor, advocate...and AGENT. I never was very good at sports. It never interested me. I'm a business woman. Rather than be the one that pitches the no-hitters, or the one that bowls a perfect game, or the one who wins the championships, I always had wild fantasies about being the SPOKESPERSON of these athletes. Representing them in everything they do. It was my dream to put on a business skirt everyday, and go out into the public and promote my clients, speaking on their behalf when they weren't in the mood to do it themselves, spreading the word about their unbelievable talent. It's hardly practical from the usual career choices people make, such as being an astronaut, or a firefighter. But the wrestling business is FAR from practical itself. It's inhabited by so many larger than life characters, and such a plethora of amazing athletes, that sometimes, people are left behind. Either they haven't yet had a chance to shine, or they are overlooked because so many of their peers are being given opportunity after opportunity, while others are kept AWAY from the spotlight. My goal is to PLUCK these men and women out of inadequacy, and mold them and shape them to the point where they one day, years and YEARS down the road, will be recognized and BELOVED as the TITANS of this business! -the crowd cheers-

The EWF is still a relatively young business, but I believe you should ALWAYS plan for the future. You just never know when the next great superstar is going to walk through those curtains, and wow all of you people with their overall presence. And that comes naturally for some people. While others...they need a little reassurance of just how GOOD they really. You've got to poke them and prod them, and make them BELIEVE in themselves, because if you don't believe in yourself, then NOBODY will. Before I found my way to the big time, which is the main roster of the EWF, I was stationed down in their developmental program, CCW; Canterlot Championship Wrestling. -quite a few fans cheer- Many of you know about what goes on down there. 3MB is debuting later tonight, THEY came from there. Before they began making waves on Lunacy The Sword had to get through CCW, and they did it relatively quickly because they're a SPECIAL breed of superstars. Like I said, others need more time to find themselves. In CCW, I am the advocate for one of their FASTEST rising stars...Gilda. -there are many boos- Those of you who have seen her work may not like her, and hell, I personally find her to be extremely offensive and unflattering. But this is a BUSINESS, and you don't HAVE to like who you work with. But I DO get along with her, because I simply respect her drive to be the very best in this business, regardless of what anyone else thinks. One day, and it may be sooner than you know it, I will be standing in this very same ring, introducing you to Gilda. Because she's one of the most impressive athletes this company has ever signed. She's the total package! I decided last month I needed to diversify my portfolio a bit, so to speak. To do that, I had to move up from CCW and sign an EWF superstar who I could lead to the STRATOSPHERE. With so many wonderful candidates to choose from, you would think I would lose sleep over who to pick, but truthfully, the choice I made was the easiest in my life…

I had my eye on a man who had been here from the very beginning. On the very first episode of Lunacy, he held the velvet rope open for someone who believed that was all he was good for. Being an errand boy. During his tenure in the EWF, he had never ONCE won a match, except for one night, when he teamed up with two young women to face the man we now all know as Giz Hero. -cheers- But this man didn't even get the PIN. He allowed the women to be dominant because he was WEAK. Despite every match he lost, I saw flashes of brilliance in his arsenal. He moved extremely well for a man of his stature, and the strength he possessed was unPARALLELED. I knew he was a star in the making, he just needed to see it for himself. You, the fans, likely never thought much of him. He was just a henchman for people far smaller than him. Some of you may had even went as far as to say that he was a LOSER, and you're not wrong for thinking that. I have a knack for noticing TRUE talent, though. I can look into somebody's eyes, and I can pick up on their strengths and weaknesses. Your eyes tell a very important story, and deep inside this man's eyes, I saw an unquenchable thirst to be the best at his craft. Everyone around him would hold him down, but I would pick him back up, and breed him to be the MONSTER I KNEW he could be! Many people have asked me, out of all the possibilities...you decided to analyze THIS guy? You decided to strap a rocket on HIM? I could've requested the services of Giz Hero! -cheers- Maybe I should've shown Rumble the BIGGER PICTURE! -cheers and boos- Perhaps I could've ENLIGHTENED Damien Sandow before he was traded to Lunacy! -cheers- Why stop at the men, though?! I could've taken Lightning Dust to NEW HEIGHTS! -cheers- Midnight Strike's a loner, but we don't have to be FRIENDS! Just business partners! -cheers- Or….oh my gosh, if I wanted to REALLY get myself some attention, I could've joined THE SYSTEM…-boos- and managed ALL of their members! Shining Armor! Cadance! The ETERNAL WOMEN'S CHAMPION, Sunset Shimmer! Talk about a coup! I would've even OOZED the starpower out of Snips and Snails! -more boos-

Why are we limiting ourselves to LUNACY, though? The entire EWF could make use of the FUTURE! I could TANGO with the Doctor of Dance, Caballeron! -cheers- Taking over Sublime with Colgate would be as EASY as REMOVING TEETH! -cheers- Trixie and I would make MAGIC together! -cheers- I and Octavia's partnership would be like MUSIC to the EWF fans' ears! -cheers- I could TEACH Bill Nyeker a thing or two! -cheer- I would go to WAR for Commander Hurricane! -cheers- Me and Trenderhoof would be the HIP thing nowadays! -boos- EVERYONE would BELIEVE in The Sword after I endorsed them! -cheers- There would be a TON of BUZZ surrounding Honeycomb and I's partnership! -cheers-

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: This woman is a hypemaster! She's got this crowd going bananas!

Suri: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! -the crowd quiets down- …...The Underbaker and I, would TURN THE HEAT UP around here! -the crowd explodes with cheers as Suri smirks- Those are just a SMALL number of the wrestlers that encompass this company, all of which I would have to be FOOLISH to not sign with if they approached me. But even if you lay ALL of them in front of a table, I'm going to turn them all down in favor of ONE man...Bulk...Biceps. I CANNOT begin to describe to you all, the sheer amount of unadulterated PROMISE, that this man possesses! The LAST thing he should be doing is wasting his career on those who don't even APPRECIATE him. He BELONGS. IN. THIS. RING! And TONIGHT, IN THIS RING, he will sign his official contract, which will make me his permanent agent, and etch a permanent smile...across my face. For I kid you not...I truly believe that Bulk Biceps is the most underrated, underdeveloped talent signed to the EWF roster, and the fact that nobody has noticed just how much POTENTIAL he has inside of him, BOGGLES my mind! But that's okay...because tonight, I FIX all of that! Tonight, the FUTURE of the EWF, will take center stage. A stage he has NEVER had the opportunity to grace, but an opportunity I will grant him! Tonight, will be an event you all will one day tell your GRANDCHILDREN about. You will brag to them about the memorable moment in time, when Suri Poloman introduced to you...the most DOMINANT! The most DESTRUCTIVE! The most LETHAL! The most INDESCRIBABLE! The most INTENSE! The man, who I GUARANTEE you will ONE DAY be the HOTTEST COMMODITY IN ALL OF PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING! People will come FAR AND WIDE to witness this man BRUTALIZE his opponents with such EASE...there is not a human being, walking the face of this Earth who in 20 years time will forget the name...BULK...BICEPS. -ultra cheers- From clipboard carrier, to rope opener, to CHAMPION, to LEGEND….TO ICOOOOOON...as this is a business, executives are always looking for the next BUZZ WORD...the next slogan to slap onto something. You guys aren't just wrestling fans, you are the EWF UNIVERSE. From this moment forward, this universe will REVOLVE around Bulk...Biceps. When Fluttershy makes her way down to the ring, she and everyone of you in attendance shout "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

-Suri isn't kidding, as if on cue, thousands of Lunatics begin chanting "Yay" and pointing their index fingers up into the air-

Suri: "Rest in Pastries" may sound a bit laughable, but it is synonymous with the biggest badass in this business right now, The Underbaker! -cheers- Key word is "right now…" for in time, the man from Bakeries Unknown will PALE in comparison to...check this out…"The Next Big Thing"...Bulk...Biceps! -more cheers- That's who he is! The Next Big Thing! I am not over exaggerating in the SLIGHTEST when I tell you all this! Years down the road, when you look back on the trail of broken bodies he leaves behind, and the museum's worth of accolades he accomplishes...you will all think back to this very moment, where the guard changes...when your heart skips a beat or two...when you're sweating just out of anticipation...on a night, where a journey begins for one eventual King, and one hopeful Queen...I give to YOU...the man who will soon enough PRESIDE over this Kingdom, as the LORD OF LUNACY! Ladies and gentlemen, my soon-to-be client…-she screams at the top of her lungs- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

*Since they wanna know…* -the crowd explodes with cheers as Suri pauses-

Ahuizotl: This isn't Bulk Biceps, but it's somebody who met his wrath last night!

-Giz Hero walks out onto the stage with his new championship around his waist, and his hand joined with Flitter's, who waves to the crowd-

Garble: The brand NEW Carnage champion, Giz Hero, with his girlfriend, Flitter!

Ahuizotl: Flitter, who along with her sister Cloudchaser, played a big role in the Carnage championship last night at Uprising.

Garble: They pretty much embarrassed Rumble after he pie-faced Flitter after she swiped a steel chair from his hands. And then she and her sister delivered a DOUBLE SUPLEX onto Prince Pretty after a nasty low blow!

Ahuizotl: Rumble was a wonderful champion, but it's nice to see someone so humble and caring like Giz Hero holding onto the title.

-Giz and Flitter slap hands with the fans before they enter the ring, Giz holding the ropes open for his girlfriend before he enters himself. Suri greets the new champion with applause, and so does the audience-

Crowd: HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO!

Garble: A warm reception for the new King of Carnage!

Giz: Thank you, thank you! Hello, Suri.

Suri: -she nods- Ms. Flitter, Mr. Hero. Congratulations on your victory last night. -Giz nods- Don't get me wrong, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but...a contract signing is supposed to occur at this time.

Giz: No no, it's fine. I got the memo about that, and I'm not rude like Rumble, thinking I can show up anywhere I want just because I have this. -he gestures to the championship, which is now wrapped around his shoulder- I came out here for two reasons...1, well I'd just like to say...you are obviously VERY good at your job. -cheers-

Suri: Thank you, sir.

Giz: I'd say Bulk is very lucky to have someone like you representing him. I mean, you've got this crowd so amped up about this contract signing...I had GOOSEBUMPS when you were talking about the future. You're a terrific public speaker, and so the first reason me and Flitter are out here is just to WITNESS what you claim is going to be such a CLASSIC moment!

Suri: It will be. A moment in time which will never be reduplicated.

Giz: WOW. I'd say you can't miss that. And after Bulk signs with you, I've got something to say to him.

Suri: That's fine. If he's in the mood to speak, that is.

Giz: Well if he's not, I'll just talk AT him, because he needs to hear what I have to say. -Suri nods- But before you bring him out here, I just wanted to say something to you as well.

Suri: Go right ahead!

Giz: You know...you name dropped me, when you were talking about all the potential clients you could've signed.

Suri: Yes I did. I would just like to point out that everybody I named doesn't even NEED me, it was simply to make a point myself. Only a certain type of superstar needs help molding their career, and Bulk is one of them.

Giz: Of course, of course. You also talked about all these different things Bulk is going to accomplish, like being a TITAN of the wrestling world, and someone people will never forget about.

Suri: All of which I truly believe.

Giz: And that's great that you have confidence in Bulk...but do you have any idea what I'VE accomplished here?

Suri: Why yes I do. I study EVERY superstar, because it's important to my craft. You are a totally different man than Bulk Biceps. What I admire about you, Mr. Hero, is that when you weren't happy with the way your career was going, you went out and DID something about it. -cheers- And by the time you returned here, you were one of the most skilled wrestlers on the PLANET. On your first night back, you defeated Rumble in, what, NINE seconds?

Giz: That's correct.

Suri: -whistles in astonishment- You even beat BULK in less than a minute. Last night you won the Carnage championship, and solidified yourself THE MAN around here. You've got a beautiful girl by your side...life must be just GRAND.

Giz: -looks at his title, then at his girlfriend- Hmmm...yeah, life's pretty damn good.

Suri: -she nods and smiles- You probably think you're going to be keeping that title for a LOOOONG time...

Giz: That's my plan.

Suri: Well...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're WRONG.

Giz: You aren't the first person to tell me I couldn't do something, and you SURE won't be the last.

Suri: Well I'm the only one of those people who's going to be right on the money. The Bulk you faced last month, was an ENTIRELY different man than what he is now. It's wonderful that you were able to push yourself to become the champion that you are, but Bulk needed a little push from somebody else….that somebody was ME. I didn't just PUSH him, though...I SHOVED him! And once I did so, I created the BEAST that I KNEW he could be...you may have what can only be described as INHUMANE strength...but Bulk Biceps ISN'T HUMAN. AT ALL. -the crowd cheers loudly- HE'S AN ANOMALY!

Giz: I am not saying you're wrong, but ANYBODY can beat somebody down after they've gone through a grueling contest. I don't LIKE Rumble, but he's a FANTASTIC competitor. After our match, we were both physically SPENT, and Bulk came out of the shadows and kicked both of our asses, true, but that DOESN'T make him everything you SAY he is. SNEAK ATTACKS don't impress me.

Suri: You are very much mistaken, Mr. Hero...what Bulk Biceps did to you and Rumble wasn't a "sneak attack"...it was a STATEMENT. Do you know what that statement could be?

Giz: That he wants my Carnage championship.

Suri: Ding ding ding! That was a given. And I hope you know it wasn't personal. You're one of the EASIEST guys to get along with. Neither Bulk Biceps NOR myself have anything against you...except that YOU are the Carnage champion, m'kay?

Giz: I understand completely. I would've done the same thing if I was desperate to make a name for myself. And I appreciate the extra competition. It makes me that much stronger of a champion when I come out on top.

Suri: Forgive me, though, if I doubt YOUR ability, because I truly don't think you're going to be able to hang with Bulk Biceps, and the only thing you'll be coming out on top of...is a STRETCHER. -the crowd "OHHHHHH"s-

Giz: -shakes his head with a smirk- Well, I think I can hang with him, YOU think I can't. Seems to me like there's only one way to settle this…

Suri: Hmmm? Please tell me, I'm all ears!

Giz: If your client wants me, I'll face him TONIGHT! -the crowd cheers-

Garble: That sounds great! Let's make it happen!

Giz: I'll even put the Carnage championship ON THE LINE! -more cheers-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Suri: There's only ONE man that can make that happen! Mr. Rich, we're waiting on your approval! Hold on, though...if we're going to do this, I want Bulk to be my client BEFORE the bell even rings. Is that okay with you?

Giz: -shrugs- That's fine with me.

Suri: In that case...ladies and gentlemen! I hereby, give to YOU! My soon-to-be client….BAH-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPS! -the crowd cheers as Suri clears her throat, as the music of Bulk Biceps plays-

Ahuizotl: And what an introduction! What BUILDUP, for THIS man, Bulk Biceps!

-Bulk appears on the ramp, pacing around both sides of it as he looks at the ring-

Garble: Can you BELIEVE all the things Suri Poloman said about this guy, 'Zotl?

Ahuizotl: I think she really believes it, and she SHOULD. And if it helps Bulk himself believe it, then it makes it ALL the more worthwhile!

-Bulk jumps in place in the middle of the ramp, moving his feet from side to side before he begins walking down the ramp, his eyes fixated on the ramp, and mostly Giz Hero-

Garble: It's true what Giz said. Anybody can perform a run in on two exhausted individuals, but the fact remains that Bulk Biceps still had the AUDACITY to interrupt Giz Hero's celebration, throw him around the ring like a ragdoll, and then move OUTSIDE the ring and give Rumble the same treatment.

Ahuizotl: One thing is for sure, and that is that this man, Bulk Biceps, is an astounding physical specimen. Suri says he is NOT human, which has yet to be seen, but he is certainly a sight to behold.

-Bulk circles the ring, glaring at Giz, who isn't afraid of Bulk's gaze and proceeds to glare back. Bulk then climbs up the steps slowly before entering the ring, walking past Giz and Flitter to be able to stand next to Suri-

Garble: I wanna see these two go head to head! This place is electric!

Suri: Well, Bulk, this is what we've both been waiting for. The past month, all the conversations we've had, they've all lead up to this...I have the contract…-she reaches into a pocket on her business skirt, and pulls out a multiple page contract- And I also have the pen…-she finds a pen in a separate pocket- Now, you've already looked over this contract word for word, and we've spoken about if you had anything you were uncomfortable with, and you said no. So, when it matters the most, right now, will you say no again?

Bulk: -kindly taking the mic from Suri- Why would I say no? This is the greatest chance I've ever been given in my career. For all you've done for me, I won't let you down, Suri. I'm signing that damn thing, and I'm NEVER looking back-

Suri: -she smiles sweetly- Very well said, Bulk, and thank you. I know you're going to change the entire complexion of this business. Now let's make history!

-Bulk nods his head before shaking Suri's hand. He flips to the last page of the contract and signs on the dotted line, making sure to leave a period at the end of his name as an exclamation point. With not a word to be said, he hands the contract back to Suri, who takes it with a grin-

Suri: Ladies and gentlemen, my NEWEST client…-she holds the contract into the air- BAH-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPS! -the crowd is deafening with their cheers as Giz and Flitter clap-

Ahuizotl: It's official! According to Suri, this business will now never be the same again!

-Bulk hasn't smiled since he appeared on the ramp. He continues to glare at Giz, even as he claps for him. Giz is then approached as all the cheers stop, the crowd focusing on this staredown-

Garble: There may not be a match at all, because this is about to break down!

Giz: I know what you want, big man. -he points at his championship, to which Bulk nods- I'd be HAPPY to fight you for it, whenever you want. But you just need to know, that while your attack on me is the reason why I'm still sore, it didn't impress me, nor does it prove anything. People can shout to the sky about how great you are, but until you show it yourself, none of their praise matters. Are you fully prepared to take on someone who HAS proven he's the best in this division time and time again, most notably last night at Uprising? -Bulk nods again- You're not much for talking, and neither am I. I'm just curious on if you can get the same result you got last night when my back ISN'T turned.

Bulk: -leaning into Giz's microphone- You don't want to find that out...trust me.

Giz: Oh, but I DO. And I want it answered TONIGHT. -cheers-

Bulk: I don't see why that can't be arranged.

Giz: Let's see if Suri's investment is really gonna pay off…-Bulk backs up into a corner as Giz removes his title and hands it to Flitter, the crowd cheering-

Ahuizotl: Official or not, these two forces are about to collide here on Lunacy!

Garble: Yes! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Suri: Alright then...IT'S ON! -the crowd cannot stop cheering, until the brawl is interrupted by….-

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -this is one of those rare occasions where Rumble is getting booed MORE than cheered-

Ahuizotl: And the former champion, Rumble is here to spoil the fun…

Rumble: No no no no no no noooooooooooooooooooo….noooooooooooo! -Rumble walks out from the back with a microphone, practically running down the ramp with Thunderlane behind him- This is unacceptable! You are both upsetting me...and when I worry I get WRINKLES! I demand an APOLOGY! -he stomps up the steps and enters the ring furiously, Thunderlane entering next as he rolls his eyes-

Suri: YOU should be the one apologizing, Mr. Rumble, as we are in the MIDDLE of somet-

Rumble: You shut up you...girl! -Suri gives him a "dah fuq" face at that- Even though the whole reason this is happening is because of YOU! Actually...it's ALL OF YOUR FAULTS! -he points at Suri- Your fault for initiating the attack! -at Bulk- Your fault for attacking me! -at Flitter- Your fault for interfering! -at Rumble- Your fault for beating me! -Giz laughs at that as Thunderlane smirks- And YOUR FAULT FOR ABANDONING ME DURING THE MATCH! -he points at Thunderlane, whose mouth contorts into a confused circle- WHERE WERE YOU?! WHERE WERE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!? YOU SUCK! YOU ALL SUCK!

Thunderlane: Yo, are you freaking KIDDING me?!

Suri: I can answer this for you, Mr. Thunderlane...he was unavailable to be in your corner because before Uprising began, he was DEMOLISHED by BUH-UUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEPS! -the crowd cheers-

Thunderlane: Whoa whoa whoa! Thanks for trying but DEMOLISHED is a bit of an overstatement….HE NEARLY KILLED ME, BRO! DIDN'T YOU SEE?!

Rumble: The big dumb gorilla nearly killed ME, too! -Bulk nearly runs over Rumble but Suri has to hold him back-

Suri: You don't fight for free, Bulk! Don't let him get to you!

Rumble: Ugh...you'd better keep him back. Wouldn't want to embarrass him like I did last week! -he turns back to Thunderlane- You're supposed to be there for me! Some brother you are…

Thunderlane: I WOULD'VE been there had I not been taken out! This is nobody's fault but YOURS, bro!

Rumble: -he scoffs- You can't be serious!

Giz: Well, you WERE the one who lost…

Rumble: Hush, uggo! I don't need your lousy two cents!

Giz: Why the hell are you even out here anyway? We were all perfectly fine with you staying out of our business…

Rumble: YOUR business? Um, helllllooooooo? I came out here because that is MY title! And nobody is fighting for it until I win it BACK thanks to my rematch clause!

Suri: Mr. Rumble, if I may…

Rumble: You may NOT!

Suri: Too damn bad! -the crowd cheers- You were a WONDERFUL champion, but your rematch clause is TRUMPED by the presence of Bulk Biceps! Anybody who wants a shot at this title goes at the BACK OF THE LIIIIIIINE, or Bulk Biceps puts you there HIMSELF. -the crowd cheers-

Rumble: WHAT?! SCREW your logic! I was the very FIRST holder of that belt, and I have to take a backseat to some SWEATY, GREASY piece of crap like him?!

Suri: Switch up all those adjectives and insults to more menacing ones and you've pretty much got it correct. What is so hard to understand about that?

Giz: I'll defend my title against ALL of you, I don't care!

Rumble: WELL I DO! This started between you and me, and it's going to END between you and me, HERO! I'm taking my belt back, AND NOBODY GETS TO CHOOSE OTHERWISE EXCEPT ME! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! I never needed you! -he points at Thunderlane- You! -then at Flitter, who crosses her arms- And especially YOU, YA BIG DUMB APE! -then at Bulk, who everyone is lucky he hasn't exploded yet-

Flitter: -finally saying something- Well you're going to need ALL OF US if you want to beat Giz, and that's not going to happen because NOBODY likes you!

Rumble: You think I care?! I like me-actually I LOVE me! That's all that matters! And I LOVE that championship! I NEED that championship! I would still HAVE IT if it wasn't for you! -he shoves Thunderlane into the turnbuckles- YOU IDIOT! -he turns away in frustration as Thunderlane looks surprised, but he soon comes to terms with how this is going down. He spins Rumble around and nails his own Superkick on him!-

Garble: Oh! Thunderlane couldn't take anymore of his brother's complaining, so he nailed him with a move he's adopted as his own!

-Rumble falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring as Thunderlane stands on the middle rope, looking out at his brother, who is holding his jaw-

Thunderlane: The only thing that's MY fault is that you just got your teeth kicked down your THROAT! -the crowd cheers as Rumble moans in pain-

Ahuizotl: Maybe that'll stop Rumble from running his mouth…

Garble: I HIGHLY doubt that.

Suri: Well, that is satisfying. And now, we can get back to busines-

*No chance in hell….* -there is even MORE for the fans to cheer about-

Garble: Oh man! Nobody knows business better than the boss himself!

Ahuizotl: He's here to sort out this whole conundrum!

-Mr. Rich walks down the ramp with a purpose as he already has a microphone in his hand-

Mr. Rich: Sorry I'm late everybody, I just wanted to see all that play out, and I must say that I'm intrigued by everything that has happened here…-he stops as he reaches the ring- Bulk, there is no reason for you to NOT want a title match. The Carnage championship is the crown jewel of the men's division, and EVERY man in this sport should wish to hold it. On a normal day, I would tell you that you need to give me at least a FEW impressive months before I even THINK about giving you a title shot, given your track record...but I'm in a bad mood today, and Rumble's comments only made my mood even MORE sour...nobody gets to choose who fights for the Carnage championship except YOU? Do you forget who's in charge here, buddy? Regardless of what OTHER people may think, it's ME! And I say that at the Royal Rumble, we need to shake things up a bit! -the crowd cheers- Tonight, Giz and Bulk...I WILL give you the opportunity that you both want, because you're going to be going ONE ON ONE with each other! -the crowd hollers in excitement-

Garble: Oh yeah! That's HUGE!

Mr. Rich: And Bulk, if you win, I will add you to the Carnage championship match, making it a TRIPLE THREAT! -more cheers and Rumble is trying to voice his frustrations- SAVE IT, RUMBLE! And since you and your brother seem to be having a falling out, I figure there's no better time than for you to settle this in the ring. -cheers- And if I recall, Thunderlane beat Giz on his first night here, which is practically like beating the champion. He's also the very first World Brawler's champion. That seems like a good enough reason as any to add the stipulation that if Thunderlane beats you, Rumble, I'll add him to the match, and make it a FATAL FOUR WAY! -more cheers-

Garble: This is like Christmas morning for these guys!

Ahuizotl: It doesn't get any simpler than that for Bulk Biceps and Thunderlane. Win, and you're IN!

-Tears begin streaming down Rumble's face as Thunderlane is ecstatic. He exits the ring approaches Mr. Rich with his arms stretched out-

Mr. Rich: If you attempt to hug me, you can forget it! Also, you'll be fired…

-Thunderlane puts his hands up in a "no thanks" way and walks past Mr. Rich, which he nods at-

Mr. Rich: Good...Rumble, get the hell out of here, because Bulk vs Rumble is happening RIGHT NOW! -there are tons of cheers as Mr. Rich walks backstage-

Garble: The Royal Rumble could get a little bit more interesting by the end of next week, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: You're telling me! Two matches, and two INCREDIBLE chances for Thunderlane and Bulk Biceps to possibly become the next Carnage champion! Bulk Biceps vs Giz Hero, and a match that will settle a sudden grudge between two brothers!

Garble: It's sink or swim time for Bulk and Thunderlane...will they rise to the occasion? We'll answer that question for at least Bulk Biceps NEXT on Lunacy!

-Rumble slowly crawls to the back, weeping as Suri whispers strategy to Bulk-

-Immediately after coming back from break, the referee signals for the bell, as the match begins with Giz running at Bulk and pressing him into the corner with punches to the gut-

Garble: And here...we...GO! Giz has been waiting to get his hands on Bulk Biceps since his attack last night, and Bulk wants his hands on the Carnage championship, so let's do this!

Match 3: Bulk Biceps w/ Suri Poloman vs Giz Hero w/ Flitter

Ahuizotl: Flitter at ringside, supporting her boyfriend as he heads into his first big test as champion!

-Bulk grabs Giz's arm and takes him down to the mat. He pounds on his head before Giz gets to his feet, and then Bulk begins punching him in the stomach-

Ahuizotl: There will not be a dull moment in this match, I assure you!

Garble: If the early moments of the match is any indication, you're gonna be ri-WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! -Bulk lifts Giz onto his shoulders as the crowd pops-

Ahuizotl: Bulk's got him up! BULK'S GOT HIM UP!

Suri: PLANT HIM! PLANT HIM!

Garble: CENTER OF THE RING! -Bulk spins Giz into the air as he drops to the canvas- F5 HE GOT HIM! F5 HE GOT HIM!

Ahuizotl: JUST LIKE THAT IT'S OVER! -The crowd is cheering their nuts off as Bulk turns Giz onto his back and hooks his leg- Bulk Biceps...into the cover!

Garble: He's going to the Royal Rumble! -The crowd counts along as Giz kicks out at 2 roughly-

Ahuizotl: And giz powers out! Oh my...oh my GOD!

Garble: That was the most INTENSE opening to a match I have ever seen! We're not even 30 seconds into this thing, and Bulk already had us on the edge of our seats!

Ahuizotl: Bulk is shocked, Suri's shocked, I'M shocked! EVERYONE'S SHOCKED!

-Bulk looks over his shoulder as Giz rolls over onto his stomach and gives a little smile-

Garble: Bulk knows he's in control...in the first 30 seconds of this match, he has done more to impress this capacity crowd than in the past 5 months of his career. INCREDIBLE.

-Suri also grins at Bulk, as she knows her client has Giz where he wants him. We get a shot of the worried Flitter, as she walks over to her boyfriend-

Flitter: Come on, Giz! GET UP! Be the champion I KNOW you are!

Suri: You want to get him KILLED, sweetheart? His best bet is to stay down! STAY DOWN and live to fight another day!

Garble: If this is the new Bulk Biceps, than Suri might be right...Giz may just want to bow out of this match…

Ahuizotl: Yeah, but we know he isn't going to do that. He's come too far to just GIVE UP.

-5 minutes later-

-Bulk has Giz on his stomach on the mat as he begins driving his knees into the stomach, each strike sending off a cry from deep within Giz's throat-

Ahuizotl: This is becoming hard to watch...Giz has hardly had ANY offense in this contest, and now these VICIOUS, BRUTAL knees are being driven right into his abdomen!

Garble: It's quite clear that Bulk doesn't care how much harm he inflicts on Giz. He just wants in on this match between he and Rumble!

Ahuizotl: All he has to do is win this match, and at this point, it seems like a foregone conclusion that we're just minutes away from seeing that...Giz is hurting bad…

Suri: Good, Bulk! Good! IF HE CAN'T BREATH, HE CAN'T FIGHT! Keep at it!

Garble: Suri is right. Giz could be a few knees away from passing out…

-By the time Bulk strikes with what is the 14th knee, Giz and coughing violently and holding his ribs. Bulk circles around him like a wolf about to finish off a bunny with a sprained paw-

Ahuizotl: This is not good, not good at all….the crowd is nearly in a whisper at this point…

-4 minutes later-

-After a flurry by Giz, Bulk is preparing to hit him with a German Suplex. He clasps his hands around Giz's injured waist-

Ahuizotl: This could be the nail in the coffin…

-Bulk throws Giz up in the air, but he lands on his feet as he is propelled over his shoulders-

Garble: Giz ain't done yet! Look at that!

-The crowd cheers as Bulk turns around into a fierce Uppercut-

Ahuizotl: Now it's Giz's turn to bring the pain!

-Bulk is stunned for enough time as Giz repeatedly brings his bicep into the jaw of his opponent-

Ahuizotl: The crowd is counting along! 5! 6! 7! 8! UPPERCUTS GALORE!

Garble: -as Giz continues to uppercut- HE'S NOT STOPPING! HE'S STILL GOING! HE'LL CHOP THIS BIG MAN DOWN TO SIZE!

Suri: COVER UP, BULK! COVER UUUUUUUUP!

-Sooner or later, Giz has Bulk propped up in the corner. He steps back to the corner diagonal to that one and looks out at the crowd as they cheer him on-

Ahuizotl: Suri's shouting instructions, but it won't save her client from this!

-Giz runs at Bulk and twists himself in air, but Bulk ducks the bicep and wraps his arms around Giz's waist once again-

Garble: SHIT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!

Ahuizotl: Giz did all he could, but Bulk shook off the cobwebs!

-Bulk turns around and slams Giz into the mat, yet he does not release his grip-

Garble: MORE?! MORE suplexes?!

-Bulk brings himself and Giz to his feet as he levels him with another German, but he STILL does not let go-

Ahuizotl: Giz countered the first, but I think it only made Bulk more mad!

Garble: How many suplexes can Giz take?! I don't think many more!

-Bulk hits a final German on Giz as he chucks him halfway across the ring. The recoil of the move flips Giz over onto his knees before he falls to his back-

Ahuizotl: OH GEEZ! Giz just got tossed around like a salad!

Garble: And Bulk don't eat no salad to get the strength to do THAT to his opponent….

-Bulk walks around his opponent before looking out to the crowd, which welcome him with a sizable amount of cheers-

Ahuizotl: There is nothing more dangerous than a man who has nothing to lose…

-Flitter moves her hair out of her eyes before she begins pounding on the mat in support of her boyfriend, much of the crowd clapping their hands to the beat of the mat-

Garble: I think Bulk may want to finish Giz off...he looks down and out, but the support from Flitter and the crowd is going to fuel him to fire up in a BIG way!

-7 more minutes later-

Garble: Giz put up a good fight, but Bulk Biceps was NOT to be denied here tonight….F5-oh! Giz landed on his feet again!

-Giz is not quite out of this one yet, as he lands a kick into Bulk's ribcage. He yells at the crowd behind him to a multitude of cheers as he springboards off the ropes-

Ahuizotl: One more Uppercut should do it!

-Giz twists himself in mid-air as the crowd prepares themselves for what may be the end of the match. What they don't expect is Bulk to kneel down to avoid the Uppercut AGAIN before he catches Giz on his shoulders-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd is losing their shit- OH! HE PICKED HIM OUT OF THE AIR!

Garble: WHAT?! THIS GUY'S A FREAKING MACHINE!

-Bulk walks around with Giz before looking at the camera and yelling. He plants Giz into the mat-

Ahuizotl: A SECOND F5! BULK DOESN'T LET UP!

Garble: Into the cover! *1…...2….3!* -the bell rings as much of the crowd is screaming- Bulk Biceps, has beaten the Carnage champion!

Ahuizotl: Beaten is an UNDERSTATEMENT….he OBLITERATED Giz Hero!

-Suri enters the ring and so does Flitter. Suri raises one hand of Bulk's as she is overwhelmed as the referee raises the other-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEERRRR...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLK...BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEPS!

Garble: There you have it! There can be NO DOUBT, that Bulk Biceps DESERVES to fight for the Carnage championship...after a STELLAR performance like that!

-Flitter kneels down in front of her boyfriend as she holds his hand against her heart-

Ahuizotl: Bulk was everything Suri said he was in this match...a BEAST, a MACHINE...a freak of NATURE! An F5 in the first 30 seconds, and an UBER-dominant performance throughout the next 18 minutes, one F5 later...Bulk Biceps, puts his name on the MAP.

Garble: Suri Poloman….you are a GENIUS, ma'am! You've got a HELL of an athlete signed to you!

Ahuizotl: She may be managing the Carnage champion by the end of this month! What a night this is for BOTH of them! The outset of their business relationship, and Bulk already has a WIN over the CARNAGE CHAMPION. You CANNOT understate how MONUMENTAL that is!

Garble: He simply came in and MANHANDLED Giz Hero like we've NEVER seen done before!

Ahuizotl: I mean, Giz Hero isn't a nobody anymore...Bulk Biceps just handedly BEAT an established main event caliber superstar, and now he's got the chance of a lifetime, not to be the King of the Ring, but to be the King of the men's division!

Garble: And the King of Carnage! And with this victory, Bulk Biceps is no longer a nobody himself. In fact, I don't see how you could NOT pick him as the favorite heading into what is now a Triple Threat match at The Royal Rumble! Whether Thunderlane gets in or not, all eyes of on Bulk Biceps, just like Suri Poloman said they would be…

Ahuizotl: Suri Poloman definitely hit the jackpot with this signing…

-We head to commercial with Flitter slowly leading Giz out of the ring, the championship still proudly being held in his hand. The crowd gives him strong applause after such a noble performance-

Suri: That's going to be HIS in just under FOUR weeks, so you keep it nice and warm for him!

Crowd: HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO!

-Back from commercial, the camera is positioned in front of the announce table-

Ahuizotl: What you're about to see is an exclusive interview I had the chance to conduct earlier today with Turf and Silver Spoon. I tried to get to the bottom of why exactly these two so heinously attacked their former friend Diamond Tiara after she captured the Crater Chick championship last night at Uprising.

Garble: I'm glad I wasn't assigned that job...those two chicks are nothing but nasty.

Ahuizotl: I did my job to the best of my ability, even if their answers at times agitated me. Let's take a look.

-We cut to a black room where Silver Shill has interviewed The Sword, Rumble, Giz, Flitter, and Cloudchaser. Ahuizotl is sitting in a chair, and Turf and Silver Spoon in side-by-side chairs in front of him-

Ahuizotl: Ladies and gentlemen, this is my first exclusive interview for the EWF, which will be televised on Lunacy. I have the privilege of getting to ask these women, Turf and Silver Spoon, the questions on everyone's mind. Welcome, ladies.

Turf: -she shakes her head and chuckles- Your privilege? Come on...we know exactly what you think of us right now. You're passing judgement on us with every movement we make.

Ahuizotl: Well it...doesn't really matter what I think. It's about getting you two to fess up about why you did what you did to Diamond Tiara.

Turf: Fess up? Ha...we ain't hiding nothing. We'll tell you whatever you want to hear.

Ahuizotl: I'd just like to say first of all, you look uncharacteristically calm tonight, Turf. That's not like you.

Turf: Yeah I'm usually pretty mouthy, aren't I? We're usually surrounded about those morons in the Asylum, always catcalling us and threatening us. Freaks...I'm cool right now, though….nothing to get mad about, unless you ask some stupid questions.

Silver Spoon: Yeah, don't waste our time here, okay?!

Ahuizotl: I'll try not to….uh, Turf? Could your usual...bombastic persona be you just trying to impress Diamond? I can only assume she taught you to be as obnoxious as possible.

Turf: You know you've just about got me figured out. Yup. When me and Silver Spoon met Diamond, she told us who we were wasn't gonna cut it. If we wanted to roll with her, we had to look and talk the part. So I decided the perfect way to piss people off, while possibly intimidating others, was mocking them with a loud voice, and a wide assortment of insults. It's worked for so long, and I've been DOING IT for so long, that I've grown to love it. It makes me feel powerful knowing I can capture the attention of an entire arena of people just by opening my mouth.

Silver Spoon: And Diamond told me not to talk too much, but when I do, I just kind of agree with everybody.

Turf: But I ain't Diamond, 'Spoon, so you feel free to say whatever you want, WHENEVER you want.

Silver: -she giggles- Alright!

Ahuizotl: Just so I can get some backstory before we lead up to last night, how did you girls meet Diamond Tiara?

Turf: It was 3rd grade. Me and Silver Spoon were kind of outcasts in the classroom. Loneyville is too small of a town to run any huge businesses, but my dad sold Surfboard equipment in Manhattan.

Silver: And my mom sold imported kitchenware in Canterlot.

Turf: So we were pretty stacked. But we weren't pampered or spoiled. We lived in a big house, but we didn't have any butlers. One of our parents was always home to take care of us. I didn't have these trippy sunglasses, or this bling, and my hair used to be in a ponytail, not all poofed up like it is now. Even though we acted like normal kids, all of our classmates KNEW we were rich, so they figured we were huge snobs.

Silver: In reality, we really just wanted to be friends with everybody.

Turf: After a while, we just gave up trying to be friendly to everybody. We didn't become bullies. We just hung out by ourselves.

Silver: And then coincidentally, an ACTUAL snob moves into town...and THAT would be Diamond Tiara.

Turf: Gosh she was so rude...we never stood up to her, though. We were scared of her. Even when we saw her bullying Scootaloo and her friends, we never tried to stop her, because we didn't want to get on DT's bad side.

Silver Spoon: One day, she followed us-or I guess the more appropriate term would be STALKED us to my house, because me and Turf were going to have a sleepover.

Turf: It was supposed to be a fun night, but it didn't go as planned. Diamond saw how big Silver's house was, and seemed visibly impressed. Of course she had to make a wise crack about how much bigger her house was, though…-she rolls her eyes-

Silver: This was only a week after Diamond had moved to Loneyville, so she didn't know that me and Turf were loaded like everyone else did. I guess this made her believe we were meant to be friends or something. So she basically crashed our slumber party and forced us to spend the night with her.

Turf: We were so scared of her that we didn't even have the guts to say no. At the sleepover, she pretty much convinced us that our personalities didn't match our lifestyle. She told us we needed to be more confident, and follow her lead. Again, we did so because we couldn't really say no. She would've just been harder on us.

Silver: Well, we also thought about it, and every time we saw Diamond, no matter where it was, she walked with such a purpose. And we were walking on eggshells, so it was time for a change.

Turf: Mhm. The next day, she had her personal escort take us all shopping. She actually bought us new clothes, and got me a new perm, the whole nine yards.

Silver: It made us think she was a lot nicer than she seemed, but as she told us, it wasn't to be charitable. She called it an improvement. She wanted us to fit the part.

Turf: She also told us this was our chance to get back at all those people who misinterpreted us. They thought we were jerks, so it was time to BE jerks. We ate all this stuff up. Her words were like CANDY to us.

Silver: When Diamond wasn't around, we called her the master manipulator. It certainly fit.

Turf: Suffice to say, despite Diamond's teaching, we didn't pick up on the art of bullying for quite a while. If we messed up, Diamond would yell at us, and let us know we weren't doing very good.

Silver: But even if our tactics sucked, all the kids still ran away crying, or gave us what we were looking for simply because Diamond was with us.

Turf: After a while, though, Diamond wouldn't accompany us. She would literally see a kid who looked weak enough walking down the street, pushed us towards him, and told us to "make him sorry he ever took the shortcut back from the supermarket." It didn't take long before our personalities gelled, and we began making our rounds around Loneyville, intimidating every kid we could.

Silver: Some gave us money, even though we didn't need it. We would use it to go to Sugarcube Corner and buy a few malts, and Diamond would praise us on a job well done. She spoiled us pretty well. It made us feel special, but at the same time it inflated our egos, which was good for her, and us, and bad for everyone else.

Turf: A few times, some little boys peed their pants thanks to me. Soon, it was becoming a competition between Silver and I over who could scare these kids more.

Silver: Yeah, and Turf always won. She had her bitchy nature down to a tee, while I was always behind a little. Regardless, Diamond treated me and her no different. We were both equals.

Ahuizotl: You girls went everywhere together, then?

Turf: Definitely! We were INSEPARABLE. That's why when Diamond came to the EWF, we went with her, with one goal: To terrorize as many people as possible. I mean, this was our chance to literally get PAID to be exactly who we were.

Ahuizotl: So, it's safe to say that without Diamond Tiara...you two would not be here right now?

Silver: -looking at Turf- Pretty much. But we think that without US, Diamond Tiara wouldn't be here either.

Turf: Well, correction. She WOULD'VE been here, but by this time, no. We wouldn't be there to watch her back. She'd pick a fight with Scootaloo, and Maud and Berry Punch would come running, and she'd have nobody to turn to. She'd crumble.

Ahuizotl: Fair point.

Silver: But we did go with her. To watch her back, to get more money, be famous, win championships, ALL that! Be there for her when the going got tough.

Turf: Yet here we are today without her...this isn't how it was supposed to work out…we were going to RULE this company, but she had to go and soul search…

Ahuizotl: That seems about as good a segway as any for me to ask the question on everyone's mind. But before I do that, I must know...Turf, you have a pair of jewelry that says "LEGIT" and "BOSS." What did this whole Boss moniker spawn from?

Turf: Diamond had these knuckle accessories pre-made for me one day. She once told me that I am the master of my own destiny. That I am my own boss. It's up to me to take what I want in life. I pretty much live by that at this point, especially now that she isn't around. It is ironic, though, that she told me I need to build myself around "self-success," yet she was the boss of me and Silver all along.

Ahuizotl: Alright then. With that in mind, we flashback to last month. It's the night after Frontline, where Scootaloo defeated your former friend, going so far as to make her say "I Quit." The next night, she addressed her loss in the most unimaginable of ways. -Turf groans as she knows what is coming next- She called out both her's and your most fierce rival, and apologized to her. She then destroyed her tiara, and began a crusade to make it up to everyone who she had ever wronged. What were you girls feeling as this was going on?

Turf: Holy fuck...after her match with Scootaloo, we thought we were going to dust ourselves off, maybe go away for a few weeks, then come back and continue to be the baddest bitches in the land, like we always were, and look good doing it.

Silver: But instead….yeah, Diamond did...THAT. How are we even SUPPOSED to feel about that? Diamond gave us a personality, she gave us a PURPOSE...all the horrible, yet senseful things she taught us about life...all the great lectures about being confident in yourself and making everyone see how special you really were, all the great times we had together...yet here she is on national television, telling the world that she is SORRY.

Ahuizotl: And she never told you she was going to do this, right?

Turf: Hell no! We had no clue! We thought it was weird that she wanted to go out to the ring by herself, but we figured she was going to take a little break, and then come back in a few weeks, bitchier than ever. She said the complete OPPOSITE, though...we also had a tag team match coming up, for the titles no less, but we still watched it backstage, and with every sentence she said, we were FUMING more and more.

Silver: There simply aren't enough words to describe what we were feeling when she was out there. We both wanted to rush the ring and knock some sense into her.

Turf: At some points, we thought she would pulls us back to reality and knock Scootaloo's head off with her microphone, or with the steel chair. But she never did that, she just apologizing, and crying….and then she DESTROYED the tiara her mother gave her...that was so precious to her...she spoke the world of it whenever she could. It made her unique, it made her stand out, and it reminded her of her mom. One week, she cherishes it, and the next, she's acting like it brainwashed her, corrupted her even...it was all too much to take it.

Ahuizotl: Did you say anything to her when she got backstage?

Silver: No way, we couldn't. We couldn't even prepare for our match, but we figured that was as good a time as any for her to drop that atomic bomb on us.

Turf: Yeah, we were going to take our frustrations out on Lightning Dust and Fluttershy, and TRUST ME, if it weren't for The Sword showing up, we WOULD be the Chick Combo champions right now. That was the ONLY redeeming thing about Diamond's whole spiel that night.

Silver: We literally didn't talk to her all that week, unless it was through texts. For the first time ever, she decided to go to a concert with Maud and Scootaloo rather than hang out with us. We couldn't hang out with her anyway. It would've been WAY too awkward…

Ahuizotl: Throughout the month, it seemed like there was a bit of foreshadowing for what was to come. At one point, Turf, you pulled Silver Spoon away just before a conversation with Diamond barely got underway.

Turf: I couldn't be around her even STILL at that point. The next week I decided it was time to stopped running, because me and Silver knew that in 6 nights, there would be no running from Diamond. -she and Silver smirk-

Ahuizotl: Oh, so your attack on Diamond wasn't a spur of the moment decision?

Turf: Oh no. We had been planning it out all through the month, since she had her speech the night after Frontline. Whether she won the title at Uprising or not, we were going to kick her ass!

Silver: That's why we opted to be at ringside, to lure her into thoughts that everything between us was okay, but when you make such a drastic change to your attitude and life like that, without even CONSULTING your greatest friends, we know nothing will ever be the same again.

Ahuizotl: Which brings us to Uprising. Diamond Tiara is crowned the Crater Chick champion in an exhilarating contest. Afterwards, you both "celebrate" with her, yet you have evil intentions in mind at that same time. I saw some of the signs of what was to come next, but I didn't see it coming on that night.

Turf: Ha! We got yoooooouuuuuu!

Ahuizotl: You did. You really did.

Turf: No worries, we got a LOT of people.

Silver: Nobody was more surprised than Diamond, though. -she giggles-

Ahuizotl: Well, I think I can pretty well fit the pieces together here, but for those who don't quite understand, can you girls explain exactly WHY you turned on Diamond Tiara like you did last night? Why would you leave the woman who brought you into this company, give you an IDENTITY as you said, and brought you up to walk in her footsteps?

Turf: Sure, sure. For all those slowpokes out there, we'll let you know. The reason we laid out Diamond Tiara after the biggest victory of her life, is because she abandoned every single thing she ever taught us in the blink of an eye. She got beat...for the first time in her life, Diamond didn't get what she wanted. Scootaloo embarrassed her, and it humbled her. So took all that night to think everything over, and she came to the conclusion that she was living a lie. As her oldest friends, we SHOULD be there for her, right? We should talk it out and comfort her, but she hid everything from us.

Ahuizotl: Are you saying that if Diamond took the time to let you girls know what she was going to do, things would've turned out differently?

Silver: I mean, who's to say? Maybe we would've went out there on Lunacy and poured our hearts out as well. The truth is, when Diamond lost, WE were defeated too, because Scootaloo and her friends finally got the edge on us. We used to be FEARED. Kids would line up just to pay us compliments, but we didn't have that same aura anymore. Maybe it WAS time for a chance…

Turf: Yeah, perhaps we would've befriended everybody. Maybe not at once, but over time, perhaps our attitudes would've sweetened up, and we could've been what we were before. But all we were before meeting Diamond was ignored. Everyone thought we were something that we weren't, so Diamond made us meet all their expectations. On that night month, we felt disrespected, and abandoned. When we tried to be ourselves, nobody would play with us. And now, 10 years later, when we try to exploit ourselves, and be something that we aren't, people STILL won't play with us...we just can't fucking win.

Silver: It still boggles my mind to this day that the RINGLEADER, the NASTIEST, the BITCHIEST out of all of us is the one who makes a change of herself. I mean, WHAT?! I will never understand how that's even possible…

Turf: Diamond took us under her wing. She taught us to stand out, she taught us to attract attention, to be confident in ourselves, to make a statement whenever we could, to command RESPECT, and with her by our side, and thanks to all of her praise and her dedication in making us into something, we accomplished ALL of that.

Silver: Diamond MADE US. We understand that. How could we NOT? We also appreciate it. We wouldn't be the strong women that we are today without her. We would've never won the Chick Combo championships. We basically owe EVERYTHING to her!

Turf: But then she WASTES all the precious time she spent on us….ONE loss. ONE LOSS! We could've bounced right and still RAN this show like we were meant to, but she threw it all away...we could've been the biggest thing ever, even if she DID tell us about her wanting to turn to a new page in her life. But no, she decided to share this moment with EVERYBODY; the fans, her enemies...but not her friends, the two people who no matter what she did, supported her and respected her more than anybody. Nah, let's just forget about them.

Silver: Instead, she comes to us AFTER she does the deed and tries to convince us to make FRIENDS with everybody! Um, NOOOOOO? You're telling us that after the all the years, all the people we've bullied, all the tears we've caused, that we should give that all up just because you're too greedy to keep a damn good thing going? FUCK THAT!

Turf: Why in the HELL would you think we would leave everything behind that YOU taught us, just to enjoy YOUR desires? You selfish BITCH! It's not that fucking easy! You taught us how to talk, how to dress, and how to antagonize, and then years down the road, you expect us to forget these customs?! You think we can just flip a switch, or snap our fingers and be perfect little angels? Well we CAN'T! "All these other losers aren't worthy of your time" she would say. She would preach it to us again and again and again. This woman practically BRAINWASHED us to think like she did, and she just expects us to act like our OLD selves? Go back to our thought process BEFORE we met you? WHAT?!

Silver: We thought she knew what she was talking about. She always seemed so intelligent, but now we realize just how stupid she really is. You CANNOT for so long dedicate your life to being one thing, and then in a flash, act like it was all just a dream. We have no idea how it was so easy for her, but we are NOT her. And we don't WANT to be Diamond Tiara! We LOVE who we are, and even if we didn't, it's ALL we know…

Turf: Diamond created this problem HERSELF. What happened last night is ALL on her. She's always told us, "watch out for those goody two shoes! The teacher's pets, the suckups. All those losers who have to be good to others just so they can feel good about themselves." And now, years later, Diamond IS a goody two shoes herself. Those worthless fans are the teachers, and SHE is the pet, wagging her tail and barking on command. She sucks up to them because she's trying to erase whatever remnants there are of her past bitchy self.

Silver: Diamond has become what she DESPISED growing up. Well guess he else despises those types of people? US, and it's because of her. Therefore, we DESPISE Diamond Tiara. We despise her for leaving her best friends in the dark, and we despise her what she's BECOME.

Turf: But there is one thing that we will always thank her for, and that's for making us the cold, unforgiving, and ruthless bitches that we are! We never thought it would come this, but if Diamond Tiara wants us to be mean, and nasty, and cruel, then we'll do it! We'll be the bitches she's always wanted us to be, but I bet she never thought our bad intentions would be directed towards HER for once.

Silver: Let us know how it feels, Diamond...tell us how it FEELS to be victimized. To be the one GETTING bullied for once...you deserve it, you little cunt. And if anybody tries to step in to help you, we'll make sure they regret it for the rest of their life!

Turf: Because we're no longer being held DOWN by you, Diamond. We can do whatever the fuck we want! We're going to tear shit up, we're going to leave you contemplating all the wrong choices you've made in the past month! We might not stop at simply hurting you...before long, maybe that Crater Chick championship of yours, will belong to somebody who will stop at NOTHING to hold onto it any costs. To somebody who doesn't give a SHIT about making friends, or getting little kids to smile, or gaining the appreciation of those fat sweathogs. To somebody who LIVES to make people's lives absolute HELL. That could be me, or it could be Silver Spoon. -she shrugs- Either way, it'll finally be in good hands. -they both look at Ahuizotl-

Ahuizotl: Wow….well, thank you girls for being here-

Turf: -as she and Silver begin standing up- Yeah yeah yeah yeah, cut the cameras and cut the bullshit. We've got an appointment at the spa in 20 minutes. -As she walks by Ahuizotl, she lightly pushes his head with her hand. Silver Spoon is behind her, flashing the "loser" hand sign right in Ahuizotl's face as she walks out the door- We're about to be on FLEEEEEEK! -the door closes as we hear the incessant laughing of the two-

Cameraman: Oh man...I'm sorry you had to be here today, 'Zotl…

Ahuizotl: Yeah, you're telling me…-he looks at the door behind them- I could live for the rest of my life without having to deal with THAT again… -the feed cuts off at that-

Garble: Haha! Even Troy the camera guy doesn't envy you, 'Zotl, and his job SUCKS!

Ahuizotl: Those girls certainly are focused on their goals, I'll give them that.

Garble: Well, I'm being told that next week, the NEW Crater Chick champion, Diamond Tiara will be here LIVE on Lunacy to address the severe beatdown she was given at the hands of Turf and Silver Spoon.

Ahuizotl: We could even see her go back to her old roots. I imagine she is PISSED, especially after hearing that scathing interview just a few moments ago.

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -the crowd begins booing heavily-

Garble: Speaking of scathing, what about everything this woman said to kick off the show?

Madden: The following, is a FIRST ROUND MATCH, in the Queen..of the SCEEEEENE TOURNAMEEEENT! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring, by Shiniiing Armor...and Sunseeeeeet Shimmer! From Crystalville! Weighing in at 128 POOOOUNDS...CAAAADAAAAAANCEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: Oh yes. I was annoyed by everything Turf and Silver Spoon were saying, but it's safe to say that neither of them elicited as negative a response as Cadance did with her BOMBSHELL to start the show tonight.

Garble: She insulted the crowd, Twilight, hell, even HERSELF, saying she isn't HALF the woman that Sunset is…and now that same woman has a chance to become Queen of the Scene, which is definitely NOT something I want!

-Cadance walks down to the ramp, sneering at the crowd that boos her. She walks with a certain confidence that she never really displayed until now as Sunset and Shining walk behind her, kissing each other-

Ahuizotl: I do not want it either. Her sudden attitude change does not sit well with me.

Garble: I personally find it sickening! We still have hope in Twilight. It's not a small glimmer of hope, either. Twilight is a former Eternal Women's champion, and she's PISSED OFF and looking to take all of Cadance's hope in this tournament away after she cost her the chance to be champ for a SECOND time last night.

Ahuizotl: Cadance knows Twilight is furious at her, and that's why she brought the champ herself, and Twilight's own brother out here.

Garble: I had been wondering what Shining thought about all of this, but he's out here with Sunset and the woman he left to be with her, so he must support it.

-Cadance enters the ring as a chorus of boos follow her around the ring. Shining and Sunset mock the fans for their efforts as Cadance removes her black leather jacket-

*A hundred thousand stories, have filled my head…* -cheers suddenly fill up the Asylum-

Madden: Aaaand HER OPPONENT! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 122 POOOOUNDS...TWIIIIIILIIIIIIIGHT...SPAAAAAAAARKLLLLLLEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: After 2 first round matches of the King of the Ring tournament, the other 2 which will air next week, we now get our first sample of the Queen of the Scene tournament, and what a match to kick it off with!

Garble: Oh it's certainly a BLOCKBUSTER. Just last night, I would've NEVER thought this match would happen...well, not other these circumstances at least. Maybe these girls would still be friends when it occurred, but no! They're now sworn enemies after Cadance blasted Twilight with a lead pipe just moments before she was likely about to capture the Eternal Women's championship. I still can't believe that actually happened, 'Zotl…

Ahuizotl: It's certainly a shock to the system, but nobody felt as betrayed as Twilight herself did. Cadance was a woman who gave her brother EIGHT YEARS of her life, yet she never actually liked Twilight anyway. Imagine what was going through Twilight's head as she heard everyone Cadance had to say about her…

Garble: I can't believe Cadance was able to hold those feelings in for all these years. You know me, 'Zotl, I speak my mind no matter WHAT the situation is!

Ahuizotl: Being outspoken comes with the job of being a commentator, I'm the same way, except perhaps a little more calm than you.

Garble: -laughs- Okay, Mr. Settingyourheadsetontheannouncetable.

Ahuizotl: Oh yeah...well, no matter. It seems, with a little touch of Sunset, Cadance isn't the sweet girl we once knew her as. She doesn't care WHO gets ticked off with what she says. She's now all about satisfying her...needs.

Garble: Well, Cadance will need a good rubdown from her new…"friend" Sunset, because Twilight isn't going to satisfy ANYTHING in this match except her own desire to get her hands on Cadance!

-Twilight slaps hands with the fans in the front row, but she continues to look at the ring with such an intense look on her face. She slowly enters the ring as Cadance mockingly waves at her-

-Before the referee calls for the bell…-

*No chance in hell….* -the crowd erupts in cheers-

Garble: Oh yeah! I'll never get tired of this!

Ahuizotl: Mr. Rich! This'll be the THIRD TIME he makes his mark on this broadcast!

-Cadance heavily groans as Shining and Sunset question why the boss is coming back out here-

Mr. Rich: -walking back out on stage with a microphone- Don't mind me, don't mind me! Just making my rounds as usual!

Cadance: GET OUT OF HERE!

Crowd: FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH!

Mr. Rich: -he touches his heart with his hand as he looks out into the crowd- Oh...I appreciate that, you guys. And you'll appreciate THIS-and I'm not doing it to make them happy, even though I DO enjoy it when the EWF fans are happy! -cheers- No, I mean...I don't know...this match seems a little cluttered...especially at ringside. Sunset? Shining you two enjoying the view you have? -they don't answer- I'm sure you are. Well, uh, I don't know...for some reason, I'd feel a little bit more at ease if you two were backstage, as FAR away from this match as possible! -the crowd cheers as Sunset and Shining begin shaking their heads frantically- YOU GUYS LIKE THAT?! -the crowd cheers-

Garble: WE LOVE IT! MAKE IT HAPPEN, SIR!

Cadance: I HATE IT! THAT'S A STUPID IDEA!

Mr. Rich: Well it doesn't matter what YOU think, sweetie! I told you, that I was taking my show BACK. You think you can all come out to the ring whenever you feel like?! I don't give a damn if you're all have sex together or not! Get your asses AWAY FROM MY RING! -so many cheers- AND IF I CATCH SIGHT OF EITHER OF YOU, OR ANYBODY INTERFERING IN THIS MATCH, YOU. WILL. BE. FIRED! -cheers galore-

Ahuizotl: There you go, Mr. Rich!

Garble: Yeah, we don't need them out here! This is Twilight's time to exact revenge! She needs a good chance to do that!

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

-Sunset and Shining hesitantly begin walking backstage as Cadance begins to re-envision the scenario-

Ahuizotl: There is no doubt those two were going to get involved in this all-important match in SOME capacity, but thanks to Mr. Rich, there's plot has been thwarted!

Crowd: NANANAAAANA! NANANAAAANA! HEY, HEY, HEY...GOOOOOODBYYYYEEE! NANANAAAANA! NANANAAAANA! HEY, HEY, HEY...GOOOOOODBYYYYEEE!

Garble: And now they're being serenaded by the Lunacy fans! This is so great!

-Twilight waves goodbye to Sunset and her brother, but she is struck in the back of the head with Cadance's dreaded lead pipe. She bounces against the ropes before collapsing to the mat, the sing-song voices of the crowd quickly being replaced with boos-

Garble: TWILIGHT NO! DAMMIT! CADANCE BLINDSIDED HER BEFORE THE MATCH STARTED!

Ahuizotl: It's like she KNEW Mr. Rich could possibly come down here, so she hid the lead pipe in her trunks in case of an emergency!

Garble: Twilight's dealing with a completely different Cadance here...a methodical, cold-blooded, CEREBRAL Cadance from who she once knew…

-The referee immediately begins checking on Cadance, forcing her to get back. Cadance begins walking around the ring, whistling as she twirls the pipe around in her hand, like a police officer with a nightstick on neighborhood watch-

Garble: This is all such a joke to Cadance...who would want someone like THAT representing their company as Queen?!

Ahuizotl: Well, we're probably the only company that has a tournament to crown a Queen, but I see your point. The answer is NOBODY, but if Twilight can't compete, there's a higher chance we may get just that after all…

Referee: Twilight! Are you okay?!

-Twilight doesn't answer at first as she looks around the ring-

Cadance: You'd better just declare me the winner! If she gets up, if she competes, I'll make sure she NEVER gets up again! And it'll be on YOU!

Referee: WOULD YOU JUST PIPE DOWN FOR A MINUTE?! -Cadance smirks as she taunts the crowd-

Garble: Come on Twilight! You've gotta fight!

Ahuizotl: But is it smart, though?!

Garble: Look at the beating she sustained at the hands of Sunset last night, yet she kept pressing on! She can do this!

Ahuizotl: Yes, but perhaps the reason she's having such a hard time is BECAUSE of that same beating.

Garble: You...you might be right...shit!

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

Cadance: Keep it coming! Like I said, your cheers don't MATTER! She can't win!

Garble: She CAN win! SHE CAN!

-Twilight slowly stumbles to her feet, putting her fists up as the crowd cheers-

Referee: Twilight...you're ready?

-Twilight nods as she looks at Cadance with antipathy-

Cadance: Ha! SO WHAT?! I'll just knock her down HARDER! -she runs at Twilight, swinging the lead pipe, but Twilight miraculously ducks-

Ahuizotl: Cadance misses!

-The referee rings the bell as Twilight rolls up Cadance-

Match 4: Queen of the Scene, First Round - Cadance vs Twilight Sparkle

Garble: TWILIGHT COULD HAVE IT RIGHT HERE! *1…...2….* NOOOO! Cadance kicks out, dammit!

Ahuizotl: The referee's gotta get that pipe out of the ring!

Garble: Cadance is a lot more messed up than we thought if she uses it! She'd lose!

-Cadance quickly throws the pipe out of the ring as Twilight tackles her to the mat with punch after punch-

Garble: You can hear the screams of Cadance as she is getting MAULED by Twilight!

-Cadance, rather than block the punches, decides the reach forward and tug on the ropes. She soon squeezes herself out of the ring, kicking Twilight away from her as she falls to the ground. Twilight wastes no time in pursuing her as she exits the ring herself. Cadance tries to escape through the timekeeper's area, but Twilight grabs ahold of her boot before she does so. Cadance is then pulled back onto the floor-

Ahuizotl: Twilight's got her again!

Garble: They might not want to spend too much time on the outside! The referee's up to a 4 count already!

-Twilight has Cadance on the floor by her feet until Cadance pushes Twilight away, which sends Twilight into the ring post head first. Twilight falls to her knees in pain as Cadance scurries back into the ring-

Garble: Oh THE IMPACT! The back of Twilight's head just RAMMED into the ring post!

Ahuizotl: Whenever someone's body tries to butt heads with solid steel, steel will ALWAYS win…

Cadance: COUNT FASTER! -she is sitting in the ring as Twilight slowly stirs to her feet-

Ahuizotl: A count of 7! Twilight's got to get back in there!

Garble: If you think Cadance won't take the cheap victory, you think too highly of her! The old Cadance wouldn't, but this new cowardly version of her certainly would!

Referee: 9!...-Twilight BARELY slides in under the bottom rope as the fans cheer her on, but Cadance is yelling-

Ahuizotl: Cadance can throw a fit all she wants! Twilight is still in this!

Cadance: -approaching Twilight, grabbing a head full of her hair and looking at the referee- YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO DO YOUR J-Twilight surprises Cadance with a small package-

Garble: SHE'S GOT HER! *1….2….* OHHHH LORD HAVE MERCY! Cadance just about cost herself this match!

Ahuizotl: Or at least her mouth did. The mouth she has used to spew out so much garbage tonight…

-Twilight gets to her feet, but unfortunately for her, Cadance was already waiting. She shoves her backwards into the top turnbuckle. Twilight falls to the mat on her side as Cadance laughs-

Garble: 'Zotl...Twilight's head might not be able to stabilize her if it sustains anymore trauma…

Ahuizotl: Twilight's been wobbly on her feet since Cadance smacked her with that lead pipe...it was an excellent strategy. It could be the final nail in this match, which has barely even started.

-8 minutes later-

-Twilight has received little bouts of momentum and offense during this match, but after that blow to the head before it, she's been pretty silent-

Ahuizotl: And look at the audacity of Cadance, kicking at what HAS to be the injured head of Twilight…

Garble: She just hasn't been the same since before this match started, and Cadance certainly isn't making it any better…

Cadance: -as she continues to kick at Twilight- What's the matter, Twily? You got a boo-boo? You want me to go get Shining so he can fix it-oops! My bad! -she gets down on her knees, holding onto Twilight's face as she laughs- He doesn't love you anymore! -she laughs some more- Awwww... you gonna cr-Twilight fires back with a punch to Cadance's jaw-

Garble: Cadance shouldn't have done that! Twilight will fight her with every last breath in her BODY!

Ahuizotl: The last thing Twilight needs is a reminder of her scumbag brother…

Garble: Maybe she'll punch Cadance so hard her jaw encloses on itself!

-Cadance holds her jaw as Twilight gets to her feet. Cadance turns around and is met with a dropkick from Twilight. She then runs off the ropes and jumps in the air. Grabbing onto Cadance's head, she whirls herself over the ropes and brings Cadance's neck down onto the top rope-

Garble: Hurt or not, Twilight's gonna give it all she's got!

-Twilight quickly ascends the top rope. She turns herself around and leaps off, knocking Cadance back down to the mat with a Moonsault accompanies by a pin-

*1…..2….-Cadance kicks out, much to the dismay of the fans-

Ahuizotl: Despite turning so many people's stomachs today, we can't discount the fact that Cadance is a 2 time Crater Chick champion. Twilight is going to need to do a lot more if she wants to move on in the tournament!

-3 minutes later-

-Twilight sets Cadance up for the Take A Note, but Cadance wriggles out of it and nails her with a neckbreaker-

Garble: That could be the finishing blow! Twilight may not recover from that, but I TRULY hope she does….please!

-Cadance transitions quickly, wrapping her legs around Twilight's neck. She begins squeezing excruciatingly hard, grinning all the while as Twilight struggles to escape, but she's in the middle of the ring, way too far away to reach any of the ropes-

Ahuizotl: Rather than go for a pin, Cadance opted to add more punishment to Twilight's night. This doesn't target her head, but it could very soon cause Twilight to pass out, which is the last she wants…

Garble: And the last thing WE all want, too! Punch her legs, Twilight! ANYTHING!

Referee: Do you want to give up, Twilight?! -Twilight refuses, continuing to attempt to escape. Cadance adds more pressure by bringing her back up off of the canvas and levitating it in the air-

Cadance: You like them thighs, Twily?! Haha!

Garble: She continues to mock Twilight...this is getting ridiculous!

Ahuizotl: As long as she's in control, she can do anything she'd like, and nobody can do anything to stop her.

-Twilight brings the point of her elbow into Cadance's legs, which causes her to change her strategy. Cadance gets to her feet, her legs still around Twilight's head. She turns around and begins driving Twilight's head into the mat, placing her hands on the mat out to the side-

Ahuizotl: Look at this! How innovative!

Garble: Twilight's head, repeatedly being slammed into the mat! I hereby dub that offense, the Scissors Stomp, because-

Ahuizotl: EH EH EH! We know why, we know why! No need to explain it…

Garble: Awww, but explaining it's the best part.

-Cadance continues to bash Twilight's head into the mat for a good half minute. She decides that should be enough, so she returns to her previous spot on the mat, her legs around Twilight's head-

Ahuizotl: Before Cadance executed the...Scissors Stomp, Twilight was anxiously trying to escape the hold. But now, half a minute later, Twilight has gone limp…

Garble: She hasn't moved an inch...this isn't good…

Cadance: ASK HER! ASK HER, DAMMIT!

Referee: Twilight! Are you gonna give up? -no response. The referee stands up, watching Twilight for about another half minute-

Garble: Come on, ref! You've gotta make a judgement call, man! She could be choked to death here!

Ahuizotl: Twilight's skin color is purple, therefore we can't tell if she's getting more purple. You're right, the referee needs to make a decision, and FAST!

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

-The referee visibly looks torn, but he ultimately turns around and solemnly calls for the bell-

Garble: It's over...Cadance is moving on to the second round…

Ahuizotl: Twilight stayed in there for as long as she could, but once Cadance wrapped her legs around her neck, there was no escape.

-Cadance happily releases the hold with a grin as the crowd sends enough boos upon her to last a lifetime-

Madden: Here is your winner...Caaaadaaance!

Garble: This is not how I thought this would be going down...I seriously wonder if Twilight would've lost this match if she had her attention on Cadance before the match began…

Ahuizotl: We will never know, but we do know that, unfortunately, Cadance has an even greater chance to now become the Queen of the Scene. Gosh, what a terrible ending…

-The referee raises Cadance's hand before calling the doctor at ringside over to check on Twilight-

Ahuizotl: It was a good call by the referee to stop the match, but the damage may have already been done by Cadance…

Garble: Look who it is…

-The camera pans over to general manager Luna walking down the ramp, smiling at Cadance and applauding her-

Ahuizotl: Why on earth is our general manager out here? We need as little people in the ring as possible so Twilight can be checked on!

-Luna enters the ring with a microphone. The crowd boos her as she hugs Cadance-

Luna: Congratulations, Cadance on your win, and in DOMINANT fashion, too! -the doctor and the referee pick Twilight up and begin to move her out of the ring- Hold on a second, you two! -they stop walking just in front of the rope facing the ramp- I'm sorry about that tough loss, Twilight. And hopefully there isn't any permanent damage to your head. I'll have the doctor inform me of your condition as soon as he checks you out. In the meantime...in the case that you ARE healthy, even though you aren't in the Queen of the Scene tournament as of now, I'm still allowing you the opportunity to compete in a match at the Royal Rumble. And your opponent…-Luna runs up to Twilight and THWACKS the lead pipe against the side of her head-

Garble: NO! WHAT IS SHE DOING?!

-Twilight falls to the mat, taking the doctor and referee down with her. Luna looks down at her as she holds her head with a malicious grin-

Luna: Your opponent….your opponent IS ME! -the crowd goes from majorly booing to being stunned out of their minds-

Ahuizotl: WHAT?! Is she SERIOUS?! Luna's going to fight Twilight?!

Garble: I don't….I don't see the point! Even if she IS injured, Luna doesn't stand a CHANCE against Twilight! She's a businesswoman, not a WRESTLER!

-Luna poses with Cadance, holding the lead pipe high in the air to a massive array of boos-

Ahuizotl: What is Luna thinking?! Twilight is a trained fighter! And she, now more than ever, has a clear-cut opportunity, to pay her back for all the hell she's been putting her through!

Garble: Our general manager has lost it...she's completely lost it! She'd better PRAY that Twilight is injured...otherwise, the only thing she'll be managing, is her recovery process! This is NUTS!

-The doctor and referee recover and swiftly pick up Twilight and exit the ring, moving to get her backstage as Luna and Cadance soak in the boos of the crowd-

Crowd: YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

Garble: Come on, Luna! 7,000 fans are warning you that this is a TERRIBLE idea! None of them like you, though, so they surely wouldn't mind if you went through with it. Neither would I, quite frankly…

-We go to commercial with Luna handing off the pipe to Cadance as they exit the ring-

-We return from commercial with the Narrator standing in the ring-

Narrator: Last month, I was given an assignment, which was to interview 3 young women known as the 3 Ma'am Band. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I had a job to do, and I intended to fly in from Norwich, England to meet with these girls. In our first meeting, what I saw were 3 unique women with such infectious personalities who only desired one thing...to be given the chance to perform for all of you. -the crowd cheers- To entertain you! Make you forget all the troubles in the world, even if it was for a little bit. Because wrestling is FUN! Roleplaying, pretending to be someone you're not, is FUN! These women have combined both roleplaying and wrestling, in order to make you all laugh, smile, jump to your feet in excitement! It is imaginative, dedicated women like Sonata, Aria, and Adagio, who make this world a better place. I've had the pleasure of spending so much time with them over the past month. At first, I considered it just another job, one that would be worth the money I got when it was over. But 3MB soon became so much more than a simple payday...when I return home, I have a sick brother I need to be with. I just learned that he was under the weather last week. I still haven't cried about this news, because 3MB was there to cheer me up! I'll have to face the music soon, but the music of 3MB, made this whole thing a magical experience. One I wish didn't have to end, but one I will not soon forget. I had the pleasure of getting to know these three, inside and out, beautiful ladies. And now, I have the UTMOST pleasure, of passing them on for you all to enjoy. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...Adagio Dazzle! Aria Blaze! And Sonata Dusk! 3….M…..B! -there are many cheers in the crowd-

*WE'RE A THREE MA'AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!* -a guitar intro begins to play, followed by the immediate clapping of most of the fans in attendance to the beat of the song-

-3MB's theme song = "More Than One Man" by Jim Johnston (the 2nd result is the current one they're using. The first is an alternate theme. I love them both)-

-3MB walks onto the stage to a great reaction. Sonata's usual ponytail has now been replaced by her flowing blue hair, and she is wearing blue leather pants. Aria has a purple bandana wrapped around her forehead, and her twintails flowing down the sides of her head, and she's wearing purple leather pants. Adagio somehow was able to get a hat similar to the one Slash from Guns and Roses wears on top of her poofy hair, as well as sunglasses and orange leather pants. They make their way down to the ring, flashing devil horns to the fans. The Narrator is applauding them as they step onto the apron, Sonata on the right making the number "3" with her index, middle, and ring fingers. Adagio in the center making the letter "M" with the same fingers except pointing down. And Aria at the left making the letter "B" by holding up her index finger on one hand, and holding the index, middle, and ring finger on her other hand in the shape of a B without the line going down it, which the index finger on the other hand represents.

Adagio then hops over the top rope first, while Aria and Sonata grab each other's hand and look at each other before leaping into the ring from the side. The Narrator is then given a big hug by all of them before he leaves the ring. The music stops as all three girls are given microphones-

Adagio: LOOOOOOOONEEEEEEYVIIIIIIIIIIIIILLEEEEEEEEE-AH! -the crowd cheers- ARE YOU READY TO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK WITH THE THREE MA'AM BAAAAAAND, BAY-BAAAAAY?! -more cheers-

Crowd: 3-M-B! 3-M-B! 3-M-B! 3-M-B! 3-M-B! 3-M-B!

-3MB looks pleased by their reception as they smile-

Aria: You already know who we are, what we're about, and why we do it. So there's not much more to say that needs to be said.

Sonata: Just know this: Beneath all the leather, the sunglasses, the hats, may be our true selves...this IS just a gimmick...but the HEART, and the SOUL we have for this business, can't be covered up by ANYTHING. -cheers-

Adagio: You guys know the real us...but what's the fun in that? We are proud of who we are, but there's nothing wrong with acting out.

Aria: With that in mind…-she clears her throat- There's a lotta assholes, in the back, that are PRETENDING...to be cool…-she shakes her head- But they ain't us…-she smirks-

Sonata: You've got Turf cursing up a storm...Berry Punch flipping everybody off, even Cadance just started wearing leather tonight! -she looks at her partners with a disgusted look- All these people are trying to look, they're trying to BE bad-ass...but we just ain't buyin' it…

Adagio: Unlike them, we LIVE this! We were headbangin' in the womb! They cut our umbilical cords with a GUITAR PICK! A freakin' guitar pick! People used to pick fights with us, on the streets, sayin' we were nothin' but PUNKS. None of those chumps could hang with us, though.

Aria: So we know what we're gettin' into. We ain't posers...we ain't just a firework show, either; all sparkle and no kaboom. The Black Cat's about to attack, so ya better make room!

Sonata: From the cold streets to the big, blindin' lights of the Asylum. If you don't have your tickets yet, you better find them.

Adagio: Because we're taking over the EWF, it'll be a sight to see! The takeover begins in 1...2…-

All three members: 3MB! -the crowd cheers after that vivid mini-song-

Aria: WOOOOOO!

Adagio: Good job, ladies!

Crowd: EN-CORE! EN-CORE! EN-CORE! EN-CORE!

Adagio: You know what, you've been a great crowd, and you've been surpportin' us since our CCW days, so we'll stay out here and give you a repeat performance! -the crowd cheers- Rather than with our...angelic voices, though, I'll show off a little of my wrestlin' skills. Because I'm in the Queen of the Scene tournament. eight GIRLS...but only ONE woman, and that's me! -cheers- And what a terrific feather in my cap-or I suppose...feather in my...tophat, it'd be to be the one to be crowned the QUEEN of Lunacy...that's a lot of be's, which is exactly what I plan to do! So right from the beginning, I'm plungin' head first, right into a volcano. It's dangerous, but somebody's gotta do it, because these two are afraid of heights.

Sonata: And getting burned!

Adagio: Not me, though. I'll battle whoever I have to on top of a block of obsidian...and I'll rock 'em, I'll sock 'em and I'll send them crashin' down to the pits of hell! -cheers- And then I'll use my grapple hook to get back up to the top of the volcano, I'll meet up with my Sadistic Sisters, and we'll use the top of the volcano as our throne, as we are crowned the Queens of Lunacy!

Aria: When someone tries to screw with us, we'll push them down into the volcano. Because when you mess with 3MB, you get burned! -cheers- Not actually burned...because...that's illegal. Don't burn people, kids! That's not good. Just...beat 'em up or...insult them.

Adagio: -patting Aria on the shoulder- It's okay, they got the right idea. Tonight, my first opponent...is Fleur De Lis. -the crowd boos- She hasn't said much until recently, but from what I've heard she doesn't sound French, which is why her name conflicts me...nonetheless, she won't be chuckin' any mics at me. There's no advantage she could claim over me in the first place, even if her sac a la douche dingalings decide to get involved-

Aria: Which if that happens, I'll give Gustave a nice glazin' with my fist, and Sonata will shove some exotic Hors d'oeuvres down Fancy Pantsies panties! -cheers-

Adagio: That'll deflate the EGO, and then I'll deflate the chances of Fleur moving on in this tournament. Simultaneously, our new hit single "Arrivederci, Assholes" will be played across the heavens...wait, is Arrivederci French or...Italian?

Aria: I don't know! I'm Equestrian.

Adagio: -amazed- You ride horses?

Aria: Expertly.

Adagio: -she shakes her head as she is going off topic- Well damn, now this whole thing's going off the rails. Time to bring this Crazy Train to a halt, as we welcome you all aboard the 3MB Express!

Sonata: CHOO CHOOOO-Sonata begins coughing, putting a damper on the end of the speech-

*EGO's theme plays to a mass array of boos*

Ahuizotl: After that anticlimactic ending, we now have another tournament match to look forward to.

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompaniiied to the ring, by GUSTAVE LE GRAAAAND, and FANCY PANTS! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 127 POOOOUNDS….FLEEEEEUUUUR...DE LIS!

Ahuizotl: Those were some...interesting comments to say the least, from 3MB before this match.

Garble: It's a good thing they muted our mics, because I was laughing my ass off! These are the type of girls you'd wanna party with!

Ahuizotl: What about the type you bring home to mom?

Garble: Heh...if you knew my mom, you'd know that 3MB are the type of girls that mom would bring home to me. Not because she's a lesbian, but because she likes to party.

Ahuizotl: Of course. Why would I think any differently?

Garble: Just making sure. And both of these women are going to make sure that they move on to the second round of this tournament.

Ahuizotl: In reality, only one can move on. Both Fleur and Adagio made both predictions earlier, and if either win, you'd have to think their partners would be extremely upset.

Garble: Especially Fancy and Gustave, considering they've already been removed from the King of the Ring discussion. Fleur is their only hope, the same as Adagio being 3MB's only hope.

-Fleur stands on the apron, flipping her hair back as she winks at the camera. She enters the ring as Adagio mocks her by removing her top hat and flipping her own hair. It flies everywhere as Fleur looks on with a scowl-

Garble: This is the battle of the hairs, 'Zotl: The ridiculously bushy vs the sleek and sexy!

Ahuizotl: Are we going to dub it the "Mane Event"?

Garble: Haha nooooooooooooooooooo.

Ahuizotl: Darn!

Match 5: Queen of the Scene, 1st Round: Adagio Dazzle w/ Aria and Sonata vs Fleur De Lis w/ EGO

-10 minutes later-

-Adagio runs off the ropes, Gustave grabbing her foot. Adagio kicks his hand away in a snap-

Referee: Hey! Don't put your hands on the competitors!

Gustave: My hand slipped! -the crowd boos-

Fancy: It must be from all the grease in her hair!

Garble: Gustave couldn't win his own tournament match, so now he's trying to screw Adagio out of hers!

-As the referee argues with EGO, Aria and Sonata are climbing to the top rope-

Ahuizotl: What is happening up there?

-Aria flings Sonata over her shoulders with a back body drop. Sonata descends down below and crashes into Fancy and Gustave, taking them both to the floor as the crowd loses their minds-

Garble: THAT'S how you use your tag team partner!

Ahuizotl: AND how you dispose of two big-mouthed narcissists. That was quite impressive!

Aria: -getting back down on the floor and putting an arm around Sonata's shoulder, looking down at the fallen EGO- That's what happens when you mess with 3MB! Men, women, children, endangered species! We'll take 'em ALL DOWN!

-Adagio gives her teammates a thumbs up before ducking a clothesline from Fleur as she runs up from behind her. Adagio then kicks her in the gut and wraps her arms around her neck, lifting her up into the air and then planting her head-first on the mat-

Garble: OH! Adagio calls that the Razzle Dazzle!

Ahuizotl: She put a lot more velocity and hang time into it than your usual DDT!

*1…...2…...3!* -the crowd cheers as Aria and Sonata give high tens to each other-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR….ADAAAAGIOOOOO...DAAAAAZZLLLLLLLEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: In their first appearance on Monday Night Lunacy, 3MB is represented quite well by Adagio, as she moves on to the second round!

Garble: Despite the interference by EGO towards the end, Adagio was able to count on the two other members. Aria and Sonata put their heads together, and found a surefire way to dispatch EGO!

-Aria and Sonata raise the hands of Adagio as the fans clap along to their entrance music-

Ahuizotl: Tonight, 3MB surely DAZZLED this capacity crowd. I think they'll make a great addition to Lunacy!

Garble: Hell yeah they will! And with her bandmates cheering her on, I think Adagio Dazzle is going to leave the Royal Rumble as the Queen of the Scene!

Ahuizotl: She certainly has a long way to go, but she has the support of her sisters in 3MB, and now, the Lunacy fans! Bright days are ahead for this terrific trio!

-3MB encloses their hands together and takes a bow. The crowd cheers as they take another bow to the fans behind them. They are about to exit the ring, when the sudden occurrence of creepy piano keys freezes them in their tracks-

*DEH!*

Garble: This isn't good...this is NOT good!

-The lights turn back on and Lucy Harper and Ericka Rowan are standing behind 3MB, the crowd cheering intensely-

Ahuizotl: The Wythyst Family! Or two thirds of it, at least!

Garble: But look outside the ring! Amay's in her rocking chair! What are they doing out here?!

Harper: -putting a hand on Adagio's shoulder, which causes her to jump as her and the other members of 3MB look behind them to see the daunting sight of Harper's bulged eyeballs and Rowan staring at them in a sheep mask- YEAH YEAH YEAH YEEEEAAAAAH….

-You can see Aria mouth the words "oh shit" as she and Adagio reluctantly take a fighting stance. Sonata is frozen stiff as her mouth quivers in fear-

Amay: -standing up from her rocking chair as she begins slithering to the ring- Girls, giiiirrrrrls...do not be alarmed! For we...we come in peace…-she laughs as she walks up the steps-

Aria: Well you're gonna be leavin' in pieces!

Amay: Ohhhhh...so hasty to be hostile! We just wanted to introduce ourselves...we always get excited to make some new FRIEEEENDS! -she laughs some more- You all like to pretend...do you? It's fun, isn't it? To let your imagination drift off to wherever you'd like. I bet...Halloween is y'alls FAAAAAAVORITE holiday! -Aria and Adagio slowly nod- Heheeeee...luckily, it's Halloween EVERYDAAAAAAY for you three! When you were a kid...did you ever try to be...like daddy? Would you put on his work coat...slip into his dress shoes, even though they were both too big on you? -they don't answer- Well I did! And when my daddy saw me wearing his clothes, he SCOLDED me. He told me to just be myself! So look where pretending got me! But ya know...being yourself...just ain't fun, so I can see why you three do what you do. It's quite endearing to me, to see such young souls, trying to escape reality. Little do you three know, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE REALITY! IT'S ALL AROUND YOU! -Sonata puts her hands over her ears, shaking- ANIMALS...DECAYING ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD! BEING PICKED APART BY RAVENOUS BUZZARDS! THE GOVERNMENT...THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE YOUR HOME AWAY, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DAMN LAZY, TO PAY YA TAXES! YOUR BOSS FIRES YOU...BECAUSE YOU'D RATHER DAYDREAM, THEN FILE THAT PAPERWORK! YOUR MIND! YOUR MIIIIIIIND...IS YOUR OWN WORST ENEMY, MAN! And no matter...no matter how HARD..you try to get away...the reaper...will be there...knocking...knocking….knocking...KNOCKING! HE'S KNOCKING ON YA DOOR, MAN! BUT YOU CAN'T ANSWER IT! BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAAAAAAAID!

-Sonata is quietly sobbing as Amay stops speaking. She approaches her-

Amay: Awww...do not be frightened, little girl…-she puts her hand on Sonata's chin, and raises it up so she is looking into her eyes- Hey! I've got an idea! Sing me a song, 3MB! -they don't move a muscle- Come on! Come on, 3MB! Pleeeeeeease! I am...I am your biggest faaaaan! -she cackles- SERENAAAAAAAADE MEEEEEEEEEE! -more laughter- Alright, you're still a little bit shell shocked...so I've got a song! Hehe! -the crowd cheers- If you know this little ditty, SING ALOOOOONG WITH MEEEEEE! -she rotates around in place, before stopping and clearing her throat. Amay begins to sing in a creepy tone- She's got the WHOOOOOLE world, in her hands...she's got the whole wide world..in her hands, she's got the WHOOOOLE world, in her hands...she's got the whole world in her haaaaands! -the crowd suddenly begins singing along with Amay- She's got the tiny little baby...in her haaaands..she's got the tiny little baby...in her haaaands..she's got the tiny little baby...in her haaaands..she's got the baby in her haaaands...she's got you and my brother...in her hands, she's got you and my brother...in her hands, she's got you and my brother...in her hands, she's got you and me in her haaaands...she's got the son and his father, in her hands...she's got the son and his father, in her hands...she's got the son and his father, in her hands...she's got son and father in her haaaands...she's got the mother and her daughter, in her hands...she's got the mother and her daughter, in her hands...she's got the mother and her daughter, in her hands...she's got mother and daughter in her haaaands...she's got EVERYBODY HERE, in her hands...she's got everybody here, in her hands...she's got everybody here, in her hands...she's got everybody in her haaaands...she's got the sun and the moon, in her hands...she's got the sun and the moon, in her hands...she's got the sun and the moon, in her hands...she's got sun and moon...in...her...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDSSSSSSSS…-the crowd erupts into cheers as Amay grins at 3MB, who haven't moved a muscle. They seemed almost entranced by Amay and her singing-

Crowd: -as Amay begins laughing- THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Amay takes a bow before speaking again-

Amay: That's not pretend though, girls...it's REALITY! -Amay begins an intense laugh fest as the members of 3MB look on. The crowd cheers as more piano keys play-

*DEH!*

-When the lights return, The Wythyst Family is nowhere to be found. 3MB looks around before Aria and Adagio hug Sonata as she continues to cry-

Ahuizotl: That was...completely uncomfortable…

Garble: It was awe-inspiring to see how much of a control Amay Wythyst has over the crowd as they sung along with her. I can't even begin to describe the feeling I have right now…

Ahuizotl: Welcome to Lunacy, 3MB...unfortunately for you, The Wythyst Family is not a figment of your imagination. They are quite, QUITE real…

-We join Sunset in her locker room. As she is preparing for the main event, Cadance walks in with a bottle of champagne. The two share a sultry look as Cadance sets the champagne bottle down-

Cadance: WOOOO! -she jumps into Sunset's arms as brings them both down to the sofa- It worked! We SCREWED the bitch! -she laughs as she brings her lips into Sunset's- Mmmm! It worked just like you said it would…-she continues to peck her on the cheek and the lips-

Sunset: Oh Cay Caaayyyy~ you know I have a match LITERALLY in a few minutes…

Cadance: I knowwwwwww…..but you're going to beat everybody on the roster, so we might as well start the celebration now~

-They get off the sofa and continue to make out. They are interrupted by the popping of the champagne, which startles them-

Shining: And if you DO get beat by somebody, they won't stand a chance.

Sunset: Jesus, Shining! You scared the SHIT out of us!

Shining: Heh, sorry...but you know I'm right. Luna's going to humiliate Twilight, and we'll make sure that old bastard Rich's company is full in OUR control.

Cadance: Hell yes! Now come on, Sunny. That's worth a toast, don't ya think?

Shining: And we don't even need shot glasses…-he takes the bottle from Cadance and takes a swig- Ahhhh. This stuff was MADE for winners…

Sunset: -she smirks- And that's The System. We'll always be winners…-Sunset wraps her arms around her boyfriend and mashes her lips into his. Shining feels around and finds the strap to her wrestling top. He loosens one strap as Cadance takes care of the other, Sunset's top soon falls down off her chest and around her ankles. She picks up her legs so Cadance can pick her top up off the floor before throwing it to the side-

Cadance: You won't be needing that right now…-she giggles before taking a few drinks from the bottle. Shining and Sunset part their lips from each other as Cadance and Shining look at each other with fire in their eyes-

Shining: Would it...be awkward if...I kissed you?

Cadance: -she pauses for a moment before slowly shaking her head- It feels right in my mind, so no.

Shining: Same for me. Okay then….-their lips slowly meet as they kiss with intensity, the passion increasing with each passing second. They both seem to be enjoying themselves as Cadance reaches her hands up Shining's shirt, feeling his bare chest. She then helps remove his shirt before their lips move apart, but not before a quick lick by Cadance-

Shining: Wow...just like old times.

Cadance: -she slightly blushes- I'm...sorry if I'm not as good as Sunset…

Shining: No no no, don't say that. You're still as incredible as always. -he smiles, causing her to smile as her blush worsens. Shining gets on his knees and kisses Sunset's stomach before slowly removing her trunks. A small wet spot begins to form inside Cadance's pants as she gets a full view of Sunset's naked form-

Cadance: Do you mind if I…?

Shining: -he chuckles- You don't even have to ask permission. -he moves out of the way as Sunset kisses his cheek, Shining putting a hand on the back of their heads and slowly moving them towards the other. Cadance and Sunset accept each other's tongues into their mouths as he moves behind Cadance and begins kissing her neck. He then takes his pants off as Sunset flings her tongue back into his mouth. Cadance also begins undressing as the lovers fall onto the sofa. Shining puts his face inbetween Sunset's breasts as he gropes them with his hands. Cadance sits on her knees next to them and tilts the champagne bottle down, a waterfall of the substance pouring onto Sunset's body as Shining begins licking and sucking on every inch that he can.

Cadance once again joins her lips with Sunset's as Shining licks her lower stomach-

Shining: Yeah….oh yeah…-his penis hits fully erect mode as both Cadance and Sunset's boobs are pressed against the front and back of his head as they vigorously swap spit. The scene ends with Sunset moaning as Shining latches his hands onto her breasts-

-We see Silver Shill running up to 3MB as they try to recollect their thoughts after their encounter with The Wythyst Family-

Silver Shill: Girls, girls! -they stop as they turn to face him, their faces blank with confusion- I'm sorry to stop you, but first off, congratulations on your victory, Adagio.

Adagio: Thanks…

Silver: And I just wanted to get your thoughts on what happened out there. It seems you three have attracted the attention of The Wythyst Family. -Sonata clenches her eyes shut at the mere mention of them- Why do you think that is?

Aria: We...we have no idea why The Wythysts decided to show themselves. We didn't mention them or anything.

Adagio: And they're so cryptic that it's going to be hard to find out why. Do they not like rock music?

Aria: Well their theme song has...rock elements to it, but also some bayou influence. Or would it be the Florida Everglades?

Adagio: Maybe they like Gospel. That's the genre of song "He's Got The Whole World in His Hands" comes from...hmm...none of that matters, though! Look, we know what we were getting ourselves into when we came here. Our mission is to entertain the EWF universe, and if we have to use The Wythyst Family to spread enjoyment, then so be it! There isn't any pretending in this group. We know who we are, and we know what we're capable of.

Aria: And very soon, so will The Wythysts! If they wanna be The Rolling Stones to our Beatles, then we've got no choice but to outperform them in every capacity. They can follow us around like groupies all they want, their mind games don't phase us. Right, Sonata?

Sonata: -shivering- She's scary...they're scary….I don't wanna do this I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!

Aria: -whispering quite loudly- Sonata! You're out of character!

Sonata: -she begins sobbing- We're so cool! W-we'll chop up The Wythysts like onions! W-w-we're a three ma'am baaaaaaaaaa-WAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! -she runs off down the hall- I NEED TACOOOOOOS!

Aria: Sonata, wait! Sonata come back! -she runs off after her-

Adagio: -she sighs heavily before looking at Silver Shill- Do us a favor, and PRETEND you never saw that. -Silver nods- Thanks…-she runs off after her bandmates-

Silver: We'll be right back, with tonight's main event…

-We return from commercial to the voice of Ahuizotl-

Ahuizotl: It's time to find out who will face Sunset Shimmer this month for the Eternal Women's championship!

*And now...it's all over now…* -the crowd comes alive with boos-

Madden: The following conteeest, is...a GAUNTLEEET MATCH! Introducing first, froooom CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 136 POOOOUNDS...she is, the ETERNAAAAL. WOMEEEEN'S CHAMPIOOOON...SUNSEEEEEEET..SHIIIIIIMMEEEEEERRRRR!

Garble: The champ sure has had a….busy night. She kicked off the show with insured she would leave Uprising with the Eternal Women's championship, Cadance.

Ahuizotl: It was a disgusting display of affection and arousal between the two, until Filthy Rich spared us all, announcing that Sunset would be running the gauntlet here tonight.

Garble: Literally ANYONE from the roster can come out here and face Sunset in a standard match. If they win by pinfall, submission, disqualification, or countout, they will face Sunset for her title later this month. A golden opportunity awaits any woman in the back, so long as they have the guts to come out here and go toe-to-toe with the champ herself.

Ahuizotl: We saw exactly what Sunset and her cohorts think of this match just a few minutes ago as they all poured champagne on each other and fondled their bodies. Shining Armor and Cadance are back together, which I would wish them good luck on, if only their encounter wasn't so offputting.

Garble: The whole relationship these three have together is offputting. That's why I want someone REALLY good to beat Sunset. Maybe if she loses that title, she'll blame it on everyone around her, and effectively lose any baggage she has on Lunacy.

Ahuizotl: That would sure be a shock to the system, no pun intended, and would definitely be what Sunset has coming to her. The champion of your brand should NEVER have this much power, and Mr. Rich realizes such, and he's going to try his best to change that.

-Sunset enters the ring, removing her title from her waist and showing it off to the crowd. Her wrestling attire looks a bit damp with champagne, and her hair is a mess, but she is ready to compete nonetheless-

Garble: I suppose Cadance and Sunset aren't going to be at ringside for these matches, which will throw any discrediting wins out of the window for Sunset, as well as give an even bigger advantage to whoever we faces.

Ahuizotl: -as Sunset awaits her first opponent- Speaking of, let's find out who will give Sunset her first test of the night-

-"Axeman" by Jim Johnston sends the crowd into a frenzy as Sunset grits her teeth-

Garble: Haha! Sunset already looks displeased!

Ahuizotl: It's going to be a LONG night…

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompaniiied, byyyyy HONEEEEEYYYCOOOOMB! From CLOOOOUDSDALEEEE! Weighing in at 140 POOOOUNDS...MIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNIIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIKE!

Garble: I'll tell ya, 'Zotl, Sunset certainly isn't getting any room to breathe right off the bat! This woman, Midnight Strike, came off the match of her career against Diamond Tiara for the Crater Chick championship last night!

Ahuizotl: She was unsuccessful, but it was such a terrific outing by Midnight. And now, 24 hours later, she's taking it one step further, by stepping up to be the first opponent for Sunset Shimmer's gauntlet.

Garble: I'm not surprised at all...Midnight is always pushing herself, and she has NOTHING to lose, and a whole hell of a lot to gain! From Number 1 Contender to the Crater Chick championship, to the Eternal Women's championship, the rise of Midnight could be well upon us!

Ahuizotl: And we have to mention...Sunset has nobody at ringside, while Midnight has her only friend in this business in her corner. The delightful Honeycomb, who after her loss last night, told Midnight she will be champion one day. Well that day could be very, VERY soon!

-Midnight slaps some of the fans' hands at ringside, earning a small smile as she is cheered on by thousands more-

Garble: Look at that! She can deny it all she wants, but these fans are growing on her, just like Honeycomb!

Ahuizotl: The gradual, yet beautiful transformation of Midnight Strike could reach new heights, as she looks to defeat Sunset Shimmer in this incredible opportunity!

-Midnight enters the ring and climbs to the top rope, pointing her index and middle fingers in the air-

Garble: I wouldn't mind at all if this was the woman to beat Sunset. Anybody would do, but ESPECIALLY Midnight!

-Midnight is too busy slightly enjoying the rabid cheers of the fans that she doesn't notice Sunset coming up from behind her and grabbing her foot. Midnight falls off the top rope, her face smashing into the top turnbuckle on her way down as cheers turn to boos-

Garble: Of course, with a long night surely ahead of her, Sunset decided to get a little insurance policy before the first match…

Ahuizotl: I don't want to count Midnight out, but that looked like a wicked wipeout! She could be done already.

Honeycomb: Come on, Middy!

-The referee checks on her-

Referee: Do you still want to compete, Midn-

-Midnight pushes the ref out of the way, rushing over to Sunset and pinning her in the corner-

Ahuizotl: That wasn't a wise move by the champ after all!

Match 6: Midnight Strike w/ Honeycomb vs Sunset Shimmer

-Midnight sends a few chops into the chest of Sunset before grabbing hold of her hair and driving her face into the turnbuckle multiple times-

Midnight: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, BITCH?!

Garble: Sunset looks desperate to get away already! But there's no one to assist her now!

-8 minutes later-

-Sunset slides out of the ring as Midnight is on the mat. She walks up to Honeycomb and grabs a handful of her hair-

Garble: Hey HEY! Leave her alone!

Sunset: Let me tell you something….your friend? She can't hang with me. She will NEVER beat me. So if you don't slap me RIGHT NOW, I will pick her apart until you are unable to even RECOGNIZE her.

Ahuizotl: This is so DESPICABLE! She's trying to get Honeycomb to hit her so she will win by disqualification!

Garble: Don't do it, Honeycomb!

Sunset: Are you listening to me?! Come on...I know you're not so INNOCENT! Everyone else around here wants to hit me, so why don't you make them all jealous by doing it?!

Honeycomb: N-no! I won't!

Sunset: Suit yourself…-she smirks as she drives her knee into Honeycomb's gut. She falls to her knees in pain- Have fun trying to tell your friend's nose apart from her ear….-she smirks as she turns around right into a suicide dive from Midnight, which sends her crashes into the barricade next to Honeycomb-

Garble: That's right! Take it to her, Midnight!

-Midnight lunges at Sunset's throat and begins choking her-

Midnight: YOU...STAY...AWAY FROM HER!

Ahuizotl: Unlike Cadance, Sunset does NOT like being choked!

Garble: If Midnight can choke her out, she'll be the number 1 contender!

-4 minutes later-

-Midnight dives off the top rope, her boots landing into the stomach of Sunset-

Ahuizotl: THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT! THIS COULD BE IT!

*1….2…..3!* -the crowd jumps up in celebration-

Garble: SHE DID IT! MIDNIGHT'S BEAT THE CHAMP!

Referee: No! Don't ring the bell! -the referee points at Sunset's foot, who is resting on the bottom rope-

Garble: AWWWWWWW! Sunset narrowly escapes defeat…

Ahuizotl: How long as that been on there, though?! We need a replay!

-The instant replay shows that Sunset got her foot on the bottom rope just before the 3 count. The crowd goes back to booing, cursing the referee for his attention to detail-

Ahuizotl: Midnight can't believe it! She thought she had Sunset beat…

Garble: We did, too! Awwww DAMN! DAMN DAMN DAMN! The night's not over for Sunset, but it's not over for Midnight, either! She can still win this!

-4 more minutes later-

-Midnight is up on the top rope again-

Ahuizotl: Sunset won't kick out of this a second time! I'm SURE of it!

-Just before Midnight leaps off the top rope, Sunset gets off the mat and jumps at the rope, shaking it just enough so Midnight stumbles off of it and into the clutches of Sunset-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...Sunset's got her…

-Sunset flips off Honeycomb before driving Midnight into the mat with The Last Sunset-

Garble: And of course she had to add more disrespect to Honeycomb….ugh! Kickout, Midnight!

*1….2….3!* -the bell unfortunately rings as Sunset gives herself a pat on the back as the crowd boos at her unrelentlessly-

Ahuizotl: That's two amazing performances in a row for Midnight Strike, we can't overlook that!

Garble: Yes, that's true. And in both of those matches, she upped her game TREMENDOUSLY, and took her opponents to the limit. Honeycomb ain't lying when she says Midnight WILL be champion one day, but just not this month.

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR...SUNSEEEEET...SHIIIIIMMEEEERRRR!

Garble: Who will take the proverbial leap of faith next? Sunset is pretty worn out! Let's strike while the iron is hot, guys!

*"Photo Shoot" by Donn Devore sends the Asylum and Sunset into confusion*

Garble: Photo Finish?! Uhhh….

-Photo Finish walks onto the stage with the camera she used in the "Green Isn't Your Color" episode-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! From CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 158 POOOOUNDS...PHOOOOOTOOOOOO...FIIIIIIIINIIIIIIISH!

Photo Finish: Yes, yes! It is I…-she pauses on the ramp- Photo Feenish! And I have come to capture...DE MAGICKS. -she steps into the ring- I vas traded to Lunacy for Maud. Dees saddens me, as I vas hopeeng to take various peekchurs of her in all of her passionless glory. Ah vell...zere are bigger opportunities ahead of me, like zis gauntlet match. Believe me, I vould LOVE to be the one to hold zat championship...but the photographer in me cannot HELP but vant to capture the true ESSENCE of Hustler magazine covergirl, Sunset Shimmer! -the crowd boos as Sunset smirks- Sunset! You are an absolute BEAUTY! I zimply cannot do my duties as a photographer if you do not allow me to feature you in my latest centerfold! PLEASE. I can beg no more than zis, for I am ztill a voman with STANDARDS!

-Sunset grabs a mic from ringside and re-enters the ring-

Sunset: I was already well aware of the phenomenal looks I possess, but I am grateful that you have realized what I've known all along. So, let me get this straight...you'd rather take PICTURES of me than fight for a shot at my title?

Photo: If I had to choose, I vould of course pick ze photoshoot. -the crowd boos- You people do not understand! It is my job to put ze best qualities of people on the pages of magazines, on ze posters, on billboards! I am renowned for my work not in in Equestria, but around ze WORLD. EWF is gaining more and more momentum every day, and ZIS is it's most photogenic champion! Have you not SEEN her in Hustler? She is the definition of GLAMOUR! On any other day, I would fight you, but I am in need of a covergirl for zis month's issue, and I can think of no one else better zhen YOU!

Sunset: -she giggles- Well, I'm truly flattered, and I WILL allow you to take some pictures of me...but not as I am now.

Photo: No no, of course! You are ztill quite pretty, but your hair is a MESS, you are sweating profusely, and this arena does not have ze type of lightning I am looking for. How about we meet next Monday and discuss poses and lightning, no?

Sunset: That sounds great. I will meet you then.

Photo: Excellent! Together ve vill capture...DE MAGICKS! And now…

Match 7: Sunset Shimmer vs Photo Finish

Photo: ….I GO! -she picks up her camera and exits the ring to a hefty number of crowd boos-

Garble: What is this?! Go back and fight her!

Ahuizotl: It seems she came down to get Sunset's permission to take...pictures of her.

Garble: You have GOT to be kidding me! Way to go, Luna, you idiot! Maud would've kicked her ass, and yet you trade her away for THIS fool?! Screw her photography company! You are in a WRESTLING ARENA. Talk about your potential covergirl after the show is over! Why is she in this profession if she doesn't want to win the big one?!

Ahuizotl: There could also be some underlying fear that Photo has. Perhaps she thinks if she beats Sunset, she will be targeted by The System.

Garble: But Mr. Rich would protect her! Come on, 'Zotl, this is RIDICULOUS! You can't make sense of this!

Ahuizotl: I DO agree that it's nonsense, but I was just trying to give reasons as to why Photo wouldn't want to go through with this match.

Fan: Hey, Photo! Take a picture of THIS! -he suddenly pulls down his pants, and moons Photo as she walks by. A security guard soon grabs him and moves him away from the scene-

Garble: Well, that guy made me feel a bit better at least….he's stupid, but he brightened my day.

-The referee rings the bell as he finishes counting out Photo Finish-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR...SUNSEEEEEET..SHIIIIIMMEEEERRRRR!

Sunset: You people can boo all you want, but you're just jealous because of how sexy I am, as well as the fact that Photo Finish is smarter than ALL of you combined! She knew she couldn't beat me, and even if she did, The System would hold her down for the rest of her career. Don't you people see?! The MORE you want me to lose, the more me and my friends will make SURE that I am victorious, because NOTHING makes us happier than seeing and hearing all your pathetic responses! There is not a SINGLE person in the back that is a threat to me, and no matter how much you cheer them, I will deflate your expectations when I TEAR THEM TO SHREDS! I am the BADDEST bitch in the EWF! My championship...isn't going ANYWH-Sunset is interrupted by the sound of glass breaking, followed by the roof coming off of the Asylum with the abundance of cheers-

Ahuizotl: The baddest bitch you say, Sunset? Well how about HER?!

Garble: YES! OH YES!

Madden: AAAAAAND HER OPPONENT! FROOOOOM LOOOONEYVIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 135 POOOOOOUNDS...BEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYY..PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!

Garble: 'ZOTL! 'ZOTL!

Ahuizotl: I KNOW! This could be it!

-Berry Punch throws her jacket on the ramp, rushing to the ring, led by everyone in the Asylum cheering her on-

Crowd: BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH!

Garble: Get her! GET HER!

-Sunset is caught off guard by this whole thing as she falls on her ass. The referee calls for the bell as Sunset puts her hands up-

Match 8: Sunset Shimmer vs Berry Punch

Sunset: Wait wait wait wait WAIT! Berry, hold on! -she gets to her feet as Berry paces around the ring, ready to go- You look a little parched... how about before we do this thing…-she exits the ring and searches under it for something- We both refresh ourselves? -she pulls out a crate of canned beer, and slides it under the bottom rope before entering herself-

Garble: Does she...does she really think she's going to get out of THIS match as well?

-Berry looks intrigued at the crate of beer as she smirks at Sunset. Sunset smirks back-

Sunset: Awesome! -Berry gestures for the mic- Oh...you wanna say something?

Berry: -taking the mic- I'll do you one better, missy. How about we take a little toast, and I take all these little babies off of your hands for you?

Sunset: Does that mean you'll...leave?

Berry: Hey, I got a long night ahead of me. I feel like getting wasted, so I'm gonna take these puppies backstage and enjoy myself!

Sunset: -she grins widely- YES! Sounds great!

Garble: Don't tell me this is going down...come on, Berry!

-Sunset pulls two beers out of the crate. She hands one to Berry, which she accepts. They then open up the cans-

Ahuizotl: Sunset's going to survive ANOTHER tough task...I can't believe Berry is actually going through with this…

-Berry and Sunset shake hands before as the crowd boos-

Sunset: Cheers! -the two tap their beer cans together before they begin downing the beverage. The only difference is Berry drops her can halfway through in order to kick Sunset in the gut and deliver a Bar Tab!-

Garble: -as the crowd goes ape shit- OH! SUNSET'S BEEN BAMBOOZLED!

Ahuizotl: -laughing hysterically- WHAT A BRILLIANT STRATEGY!

Berry: -picking up the microphone- It seems I've made up my mind...along with the beer, I figured I'll take that title off your hands, too! -the crowd hollers is rejoice as Berry covers Sunset-

Garble: THE COVER! 1! 2! OHHHHH HELL YEEEEAAAH! BERRY PUNCH IS THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER!

-The bell rings as Berry gets to her feet, flipping off Sunset with both fingers as she falls back down to the mat-

Madden: HEEEEEERE IS YOOOOOOUR WINNEEEEEEERRRRRR...BEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY...PUUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCHHHHHHH!

Ahuizotl: I'LL BE DAMNED! I THOUGHT SUNSET HAD DONE IT AGAIN! I THOUGHT SHE HAD ESCAPED A POSSIBLE LOSS ONCE AGAIN!

Garble: But just when all hope seemed lost, Berry Punch pulled the trick of ALL tricks out from nowhere! She goaded Sunset into her scheme, and got her to toast to her ultimate defeat, at the hands of the Bar Tab! WHAT. A. PLAN! Sunset thought the had all the tricks, but Berry Punch...has PUNCHED her ticket, to an Eternal Women's TITLE MATCH, and there's not a wrestling fan out there who won't be pulling for her all the way!

Ahuizotl: I know we both will! Berry Punch, is the Number One Contender! You wanted a good challenger for Sunset, partner? Hopefully she's good enough to win that title!

Garble: She lost her friend Maud to Sublime, but she's going to raise a can for her tonight! Go on, Berry! You have a ball tonight, for you have EARNED it!

-Berry opens up a few more cans of beer and climbs up to the top rope. She bashes them together before pouring both of them down her throat at once. She throws the leftover cans around Sunset's body as she puts her middle fingers up in the air on the rest of the 4 corners-

Garble: And look who has came out here!

-Scootaloo is seen jogging down the ramp with a huge smile on her face-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of friends, another one of Berry's close friends, Scootaloo She'll be in action in the Queen of the Scene tournament next week...but tonight, she's here to congratulate her friend!

-Scootaloo enters the ring and hugs Berry Punch to an uncountable amount of cheers. She then raises Berry's hand as the crowd begins a chant of "THANK YOU BER-RY!"

Garble: Thank you Berry indeed! And thank YOU ALL for tuning in...to what has been one UNBELIEVABLE, OUT OF CONTROL episode of Monday Night Lunacy! I know that's the norm, but this one more than usual will have the EWF Universe talking for a LOOOONG time...until next time...goodbye from the Asylum!

Ahuizotl: And a final congratulations...to Berry Punch! Sunset Shimmer's days as champion, could be outnumbered!

-The show ends with the crowd continuing to chant "THANK YOU BER-RY" as she raises one final beer to every appreciative fan in attendance-

-Backstage somewhere, The Sword has gotten ahold of a camera as they applaud the end of Lunacy-

Beth Drollins: I'm Beth Drollins.

Diane Ditzbrose: Here once again...is Diane Ditzbrose!

Rosely Reigns: And I'm Rosely Reigns.

Ditzbrose: Another month, has gone by-a DOMINANT month for The Sword at that, and there's A LOT more to come from us! This month...this month is all about opportunity. The EWF's gonna crown the very first Queen of the Scene, and King of the Ring! That's historic! It's never been done before! But they're Tournaments of which WE AREN'T INVOLVED IN!

Drollins: Berry Punch is going to be facing Sunset Shimmer for the Eternal Women's championship. Woooow, that's really cool. Yeah. There's juuuuust...ONE little problem, though...where's The Sword in all of this? Huh? We are the MOST. There's no disputing...MOST! Dominant force in this company.

Ditzbrose: The biggest injustice of ALL...is that there's no talks of giving US, such an opportunity. Where's OUR title shot?! We have beaten Fluttershy, and Lightning Dust in BACK TO BACK pay per views now! Sure, they had another partner, but they don't matter. What matters is that we get what we've EARNED, and that is a shot...at the Chick. Combo. Championships!

Reigns: Fluttershy? Lightning Dust? They haven't even put a BLEMISH, on The Sword. But we've put more than just a blemish on them.

Drollins: We put a beating! A beating that will follow their careers...until the very end. And the ends, justify the means, so whatever it takes, whoever else we have to DROP with a Triple Team Powerbomb, to get what we should already HAVE, and for those two to get what's coming to them...we have NO problems...doing just that. -All three members of The Sword put their fists together-

Reigns: Believe...THA-

Lightning Dust: That's funny that you three think you have to go through so much trouble, when the champs are right here.

-The Sword look over to see Fluttershy and Lightning Dust standing in the doorway-

Lightning: Yup. We found your super-secret-hideout...it wasn't that hard. The boiler room, seriously?

Ditzbrose: That doesn't matter! All that matters is that you two are here, so you can give us what we want.

Lightning: -she nods with a smirk- You're right...you girls HAVE been dominant. Here me and Fluttershy thought you'd be running with your tail tucked between your legs after our first match, but you've surprised us.

Drollins: Injustice never sleeps. Someone around here needs to bring it to its knees, and WE'RE happy to oblige.

Lightning: Well, shouting to a camera isn't going to do anything about this problem. It's this simple: There's three of you, and two of us. Pick whichever combination you'd like, and me and 'Shy would be HAPPY to put our titles on the line.

Fluttershy: -she nods- You may have beaten us twice before, but me and Lightning Dust will win when it matters the most!

Lightning: We can beat any two of you. We KNOW it, so you'd better choose wisely. When the time comes...united you may stand, but united you WILL fall.

Fluttershy: Believe that!

-Lightning turns off the camera herself, officially ending the feed-

Match Results:  
>Snips vs Snails ended in a Double Countout (1:10)<br>Flash Sentry defeated Gustave Le Grand by Pinfall (16:05)  
>Bulk Biceps defeated Giz Hero by Pinfall (19:27)<br>Cadance defeated Twilight Sparkle by Knockout (16:19)  
>Adagio Dazzle defeated Fleur De Lis (10:48)<br>Sunset Shimmer defeated Midnight Strike by Pinfall (18:03)  
>Sunset Shimmer defeated Photo Finish by Countout (1:13)<br>Berry Punch defeated Sunset Shimmer by Pinfall (1:42)

Matches for The Royal Rumble:  
>Carnage championship - Giz Hero vs Rumble vs Bulk Biceps<br>Luna vs Twilight Sparkle


	159. Sublime - 5-25-14

*The show kicks off with the usual barrage of pyrotechnics and screaming,rabid, fans*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome excited EWF denizens to Friday Night Sublime. I'm Dr. Whooves with my esteemed colleague Discord, and we're hot off the heels of a very electric Pay-Per-View in the form of Uprising.<br>Discord: And what a fantastic night it was. It was action packed from start to finish and there were many surprising moments. We saw Starlight Glimmer in person for the first time, and she sent a stark message with a quick but brutal assault on the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash, and her challenger of the night: Applejack. In addition, Commander Hurricane's chance of becoming the new number one contender was foiled when Private Panzer turned against her.  
>Dr. Whooves: Sadly Panzer was bound by contract, due to stipulations of her lost match at Frontline, to assist Hurricane. Now that she's broken that contract it's likely that Commander Hurricane has officially fired her.<br>Discord: Let's not dwell on the past however, we've got a lot to look forward to this month. Two blockbuster tournaments to determine the Queen of the Scene and King of the Ring both start tonight.  
>*Country music plays*<br>Dr. Whooves: But first, here comes the former number-one contender, Applejack. Her chance to win the World Fighter's Championship last sunday was ruined when Starlight Glimmer interfered and caused the match to become a no-contest.  
>Discord: She sure looks angry, let's see what she has to say.<br>-Applejack enters the ring, mic in hand-  
>Applejack: That sure was a heck of a pay-per-view wasn't it? *Crowd cheers in response* Sublime's main event of the night was lookin' up to be real good, until some outsider decided she wanted to make her debut by crashing a high stakes title match. Rainbow Dash and ah will probably argue over who would of won that in the end, but it doesn't matter now, for the battle was ruined and my chance to win Sublime's biggest championship was stolen by this interloper named Starlight Glimmer. She better hope she's not in the building tonight, because if she is ah'm gonna give her a beatin' so har-<br>*New Order by D1SCORDANT plays*  
>Dr. Whooves: And here's the newcomer herself. The latest enigma, Starlight Glimmer. All of last month she posted promos week by week, giving the EWF Universe information on her goals and rather unique vision for the future. It'll be interesting to see how she goes about to achieve those lofty plans.<br>Starlight Glimmer: Ah, the mad rantings of the blind sheep. I've heard it many times before, but you'll learn soon. They all learn in the end. What I did at Uprising was to send a clear message to the entirety of Sublime. I plan to shake up this entire system, and I'm starting from the top. Rainbow Dash, the so-called "Champion", was my real target, but you got in my way. Your punishment will be even worse should you get in my way again.  
>Applejack: You're damn right I'm going to get in your way. Ya think you can just waltz in and start assaulting people like you own the place? We've already got enough folk of your type around here, and we don't need anymore. This little crusade of yours is gonna be very short-lived, because I'm gonna be the one who shows you the door.<br>Starlight Glimmer: You actually think you can stop me? How cute. But perhaps this is a good idea. After all, Rainbow Dash isn't going anywhere. Utterly destroying you first will help get my point across better, and unnerve Sublime's invincible champion before I swoop in for the kill. Let's settle this right no-  
>*I'm a Cult of Personality!*<br>Discord: And as usual our general manager appears to break up the fun before it even begins. I hope Celestia has something interesting to say.  
>Celestia: It's always nice to see new Sublime stars making friends this quickly, and I don't mean to interrupt the touching love-fest. I really like the idea you two have here, however, it's too soon. A match like this isn't suited to the opening of Sublime, besides, we already have a match ready to begin soon. No, this battle should be decided at the Royal Rumble. *Crowd Cheers* Since Applejack was robbed of her chance at the title, and Starlight has already sent a very impressive message, the winner of this match will be the new number one contender! *More Cheers* In addition, Starlight, since you've shown such interest in the World Fighter's Champion. In tonight's main event, you'll be facing off against Rainbow Dash!<br>Dr. Whooves: What an exciting match we already have made for the Pay-Per-View, and in the early part of the show no less. Applejack versus Starlight Glimmer at the Royal Rumble in a battle for the number one contendership. The winner will get to face either Rainbow Dash or Colgate for the World Fighter's Championship next month.  
>Discord: But for the present it's time for the first match in the King of the Ring tournament, Dr. Caballeron versus Checkmate. The ring is being cleared out and it looks like we're ready to begin.<br>*The Other Side by Bruno Mars plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is part of the King of the Ring Tournament, introducing first,accompanied to the ring by Davenport, from Crystalville, weighing 201 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Checkmate!<br>Dr. Whooves: Checkmate and Davenport may not be Sublime's most prolific or successful male stars at the moment, but they've got spirit, and an impressive refusal to sink down into obscurity like others in their position have.  
>*Latin dance music plays*<br>-Dr. Caballeron emerges on the ramp with Canstanza, and they begin their usual dance routine down the ramp while the announcer speaks, the arena is filled with cheering-  
>Baritone: And his opponent, from Buenos Aires, Argentina, weighing 207 pounds, and standing six foot one inch tall, Dr. Caballeron!<br>Discord: Dr. Caballeron has quickly become a sensation here on Sublime. In a short amount of time he's assembled quite an impressive fanbase. One could say he's charmed the pants off the EWF Universe. Figuratively that is, not literally like a few have done.  
>Dr. Whooves: He's certainly impressive. He brings a sort of exotic finesse to both his entrance and in-ring performance, and has already proven himself a very tough competitor. The only drop of momentum he's suffered was his loss to Damien Sandow at Uprising.<br>Match 1: King of the Ring Round 1 Match, Checkmate/w Davenport vs. /w Canstanza  
>*9 minutes later*<br>*Caballeron goes for a high axe-kick but Checkmate ducks it and takes Caballeron to the ground with a leg-sweep, Caballeron quickly recovers and drop-kicks Checkmate into the ropes. Checkmate rebounds and hits Caballeron with a flying tackle-  
>Checkmate: That's check...<br>Discord: This is a very interesting match up so far. Both these men have very quick, high-flying styles of fighting. But so far it looks like Checkmate's unpredictability has given him the advantage.  
>Dr. Whooves: That's the tough part about fighting Checkmate. He often seems to rotate between different fighting styles to prevent his opponents from studying him and finding any weaknesses.<br>-As Dr. Caballeron recovers he's quickly hit with a Castle from Checkmate-  
>Checkmate: And that's checkmate!<br>Discord: Castle! And Checkmate quickly moves to put him away!  
>*1….2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: No! The doctor of dance isn't finished yet. There's still more to see of this match.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Checkmate goes for another Castle, but Caballeron counters and hits a hurricanrana on him-  
>Discord: Checkmate had Caballeron on the ropes earlier in the match, but now Caballeron is showing some signs of building momentum.<br>-Caballeron picks Checkmate up and goes for a grapple, but Checkmate knees him in the stomach and propels himself off the ropes and into the air for a flying dive. However, Caballeron manages to catch him mid-air and turns it into a Samba Jive-  
>Dr. Whooves: Samba Jive! Checkmate's decision to go airborne just backfired horribly!<br>Discord: But now Caballeron is about to go airborne. He's climbing the turnbuckle and seems to be thinking Cha Cha Dive.  
>-Caballeron successfully hits the Cha Cha Dive and goes for a pin-<br>*1…...2…..3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: He did it! Dr. Caballeron moves on the quarter finals!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Dr. Caballeron!  
>-Caballeron takes a brief moment to celebrate before helping Checkmate up and dusting him off, then extending a hand which Checkmate accepts-<br>Dr. Whooves: And a display of sportsmanship to finish it all off. That was a competitive match, and both men are walking away without any bad blood.  
>-Checkmate and Davenport exit the ring, while Dr. Caballeron and Canstanza begin dancing in the ring as the show fades to commercial*<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with Commander Hurricane, Squire, and their guards marching towards the ring-<br>Discord: Commander Hurricane looks to be still fuming after the events at Uprising. She practically had the Number One Contendership in her grasp when Private Panzer turned on her and gave the win over to Colgate.  
>Dr. Whooves: Sadly Private Panzer is not here to celebrate in her heroism, as Hurricane has undoubtedly fired her for that betrayal.<br>-Commander Hurricane grabs a mic and gets ready to speak, but the crowd is too busy booing and chanting "WE WANT PANZER!" repeatedly-  
>Commander Hurricane: Oh, you want Panzer? Well too damn bad! She's gone, deal with it! That cowardly slime will probably never show her face on this show again, and if she does I'll send her to the hospital faster than she entered the building.<br>-More boos-  
>Hurricane: Just keep booing, it won't bring your precious here back. I offered Panzer a chance at greatness, to ride on my coattails and become the second greatest warrior on Sublime. But no, she'd rather continue to be irrelevant just to please you plebeians. No matter though, it's time to forget about her. I may have lost at Uprising, but there's still another chance before me. I will dominate this tournament, and take my place as Queen. With that authority none of you fools will be able to question me. So let's get this started!<br>-An ambulance siren sounds and Nurse Redheart emerges-  
>Discord: I do not envy Nurse Redheart for having to start the tournament against Commander Hurricane. Hurricane is extremely angry, and will likely be even more brutal than usual in the upcoming fight.<br>-Hurricane smirks as Redheart enters the ring-  
>Hurricane: My favorite training dummy.<br>Redheart: *Sigh* Let's just get this over with.  
>Match 2: Queen of the Scene Round 1 Match, Commander Hurricane vs. Nurse Redheart<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane goes for a suplex, Nurse Redheart counters it but before she can capitalize Hurricane stuns her with a hard knee to the midsection before throwing her to the ground-<br>Dr. Whooves: It seems your prediction was correct Discord, we're only five minutes in and Hurricane has already inflicted a lot of damage. Nothing Redheart does seems to stick.  
>-Hurricane stomps on Nurse Redheart repeatedly before picking her up and Irish Whipping her into the turnbuckle where she climbs up and begins raining down punches. Redheart manages to push Hurricane off her and goes for a running attack, only to be flattened by a big boot-<br>Discord: Ouch, that looked devastating. Nurse Redheart just can't get any momentum off the ground.  
>-Commander Hurricane picks up Nurse Redheart and hits a Legion-<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Commander Hurricane! -Crowd boos-<br>Discord: That was an absolute slaughter. Commander Hurricane is starting this tournament with hellish momentum. I don't envy her next opponent either.  
>-After the match Nurse Redheart is skulking back to the locker room, she opens her locker and finds a note inside. She carefully reads it before looking around suspiciously and exiting the room-<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: And we're back just in time for the next Queen of the Scene tournament match for the night. Whoever wins this one will have to face Commander Hurricane in the quarter finals.<br>*Never back down!*  
>Baritone: The following match is part of the Queen of the Scene Tournament, introducing first, from Cloudsdale, weighing 128 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Daring Do!<br>Discord: Daring Do was originally a pretty big force on Sublime, but her momentum has suffered greatly due to her losing the International Championship to Octavia at Frontline, and then being defeated again at Uprising.  
>Dr. Whooves: This tournament could easily be her chance to get back into the spotlight, however.<br>*I was born to win!*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Equalitopia, weighing 127 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Night Glider!<br>Discord: An interesting opponent for Daring Do tonight, Sublime's quickly rising star: Night Glider. Night Glider recently gained an official contract after an impressive Pay-Per-View victory over Trixie at Uprising.  
>Dr. Whooves: And even before becoming an official member of the roster she was putting up impressive battles in all of her matches. Night Glider is an incredible high-flyer and shows speed that could match some of our fastest.<br>Match 3: Queen of the Scene Round 1 Tournament Match, Daring Do vs. Night Glider  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Night Glider goes for a drop-kick, but Daring Do ducks it and hits a flying Crossbody. Night Glider quickly recovers and hits Daring Do with a series of fast kicks to the knees, she then tries to hit a running Bulldog but Daring Do counters and throws her into the turnbuckle-  
>Discord: This has been a pretty evenly matched fight so far. These women both excel in high-flying fighting styles and it'll take some real creativity if either is going to get an advantage of the other.<br>-Daring Do runs at the turnbuckle, but Night Glider slides out of the way causing Daring to run into the corner face first. She then tries to Irish Whip Daring, but Daring counters and pulls her into a Sapphire Shock-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sapphire Shock! And Daring goes for a cover!<br>*1….-Kick-out!-*  
>Discord: Only a one count, Daring will have to do more in order to put Night Glider away.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do and Night Glider are trading punches in the middle of the ring when Night Glider stuns Daring with a good hit, she then bounces off the ropes and hits a flying tackle. As Daring recovers she's hit with a Shroud-<br>Dr. Whooves: And Night Glider hits a Shroud! But instead of going for a pin she's climbing the top rope, looks like she's setting up for a Dusk Descent.  
>-Night Glider attempts the Dusk Descent, but Daring Do rolls out of the way-<br>Discord: Should of went for the pin while she had the chance, now Night Glider will have to build momentum up all over again.  
>-Daring Do picks up Night Glider and goes for a Sapphire Shock, but Night Glider counters and Irish Whips Daring Do out of the ring. Before Daring can fully recover Night Glider flings herself over the ropes and tackles Daring Do-<br>Dr. Whooves: Incredible! Night Glider just tossed herself out of the ring at Daring Do!  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do goes for a Daring Dive, but Night Glider counters by raising her knees-  
>Dr. Whooves: Daring Do's attempt to finish the match just ended in disaster, but can Night Glider capitalize?!<br>-Night Glider ascends the top rope-  
>Discord: Trying for another Dusk Descent now.<br>-Night Glider successfully hits the Dusk Descent and goes for a cover-  
>*1…..2…...3!*<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Night Glider!<br>Dr. Whooves: That was a very fast-paced and intensive match. Both these women put up a great fight but in the end Night Glider was victories. She'll be moving on to the quarterfinals where she has the immense challenge of facing off against Commander Hurricane.  
>Discord: She better enjoy the celebrating while she can.<br>-Night Glider celebrates on top the turnbuckle while the camera fades out-  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns Hoity Toity, Blueblood, Octavia, and Damien Sandow are in the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems Canterlot Class has something to say, and Damien Sandow is out here with them. I sincerely hope he's not joining them….<br>Octavia: It's already shaping up to be a great month for Canterlot Class, and by extension, the EWF. For tonight we welcome a new member into our esteemed ranks, Damien Sandow. Although he may not be Canterlot itself, he's got the right spirit, and ten times the sophistication most degenerates in this company posses.  
>Damien Sandow: And I have Canterlot Class to thank for helping me reclaim my enlightenment. They helped me realize that my barbaric behavior was the true cause behind my recent shortcomings in the EWF, but now I'm back on course and nothing will stop me from taking the World Brawler's Championship from Underbaker and bringing true enlightenment to Sublime.<br>Blueblood: Soon the EWF will not only have a Champion with class, but also a King. Both Hoity and I will be participating in the King of the Ring tournament, which we will undoubtedly dominate. Then we'll show the EWF a true match when we face off in the semi-finals, and no matter which one of us comes out superior we'll ensure that this company's king is a truly worthy one.  
>Hoity Toity: So let's waste no time, send out the first poor fool who thinks he can defeat his elite masters .<br>*Cowboy music plays*  
>Dr. Whooves: This is not a good situation for Braeburn all around. Even if he does manage to get the upper hand on Hoity in this fight it's likely that the Canterlot Class members surrounding the ring will interfere to stop his victory.<br>-Braeburn cautiously enters the ring-  
>Braeburn: That was an impressive speech pardner. But can you really back all that up, without yer little friends getting involved?<br>Hoity Toity: I don't expect some backwards cowboy to understand the intricate nature behind an alliance such as mine. You will not even get far enough to warrant them intervening anyways, such a patheti-  
>-Hoity Toity is cut off as Braeburn delivers a hard kick to the face-<br>Discord: Holy shit, that'll shut Hoity up for awhile.  
>Match 4: King of the Ring Round 1 Match, Hoity Toity vs. Braeburn<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Hoity Toity goes for a clothesline, but Braeburn ducks it and hits Hoity with a knee to the ribs, he then suplexes Hoity to the mat-<br>Dr. Whooves: Hoity still hasn't recovered his momentum since receiving that surprise kick before the match. Braeburn may have a good chance of winning this, if the rest of Canterlot Class doesn't get involved that is .  
>-Hoity starts to recover but Braeburn hits him with a High Noon, he goes for a pin only for the referee to be pulled out of the ring by Octavia-<br>Dr. Whooves: I should have just kept my mouth shut.  
>Discord: Blame our referees for not having more stable footing.<br>-While the referee is scorning Octavia, Hoity hits Braeburn with a low blow and sets up for an Upper Class-  
>Dr. Whooves: And now the momentum has shifted, all thanks to a little interference from the manager of Canterlot Class.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Hoity Toity sets up for another Upper Class, Braeburn counters and goes for a second High Noon only to be floored by a hard clothesline-<br>Discord: Braeburn still hasn't recovered from earlier, he needs to get his momentum back quickly or else this match could be over very soon.  
>-Hoity Irish Whips Breaburn into the turnbuckle before charging forward and hitting a Hostile Takeover-<br>*1…...2…...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Hoity Toity!<br>Dr. Whooves: That was disgraceful, Hoity wouldn't of won had it not been for the distraction provided by Octavia.  
>Discord: A win's a win, and the fact you just pointed out isn't going to stop Hoity from advancing to the next round in the tournament.<br>-Canterlot Class takes some time to gloat in the ring before heading backstage, where Damien Sandow separates from the group and heads to the locker room, once he enters the lights start to flicker-  
>Sandow: Ugh….lazy electricians. What does Celestia pay them for?<br>-The lights go out all together, and when they come back on Underbaker is standing in front of Sandow, he jumps in surprise as the lights go out again, and when they return Underbaker is gone-  
>Sandow: Tch, just parlor tricks….<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like Underbaker has already begun playing mind games with Damien Sandow.  
>Discord: It's been an effective strategy for him in the past. Underbaker always loves to psyche out his opponents in the weeks prior to a title defense to get them as off balance as possible before the big fight.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: We're out of tournament matches for the night, but that doesn't mean our next two fights will be any less exciting. First it's time for a tag-team match, a non-title battle between the Ghost Girls, and the Sublime Tag-Team Champions, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth.<br>*Who you gonna call? Ghost girls!*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boulder, Colorado, weighing a combined 249 pounds, the Ghost Girls!<br>Discord: Poor Inkie and Blinkie, the first match on Sublime in a long time and they have to go up against the reigning champions.  
>Dr. Whooves: But just think if they manage to win, what an upset that would be.<br>*Basic Thuganomics instrumental plays*  
>Baritone: And their opponents, from Manehattan, weighing a combined 244 pounds, they are the Sublime Tag-Team Champions, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>Discord: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth both used to be on the lower end of the Sublime hierarchy. But with the addition of some new bling and a gangster like attitude they've risen into prominence and have dominated the Friday night tag-team division as of late.  
>Match 5: The Ghost Girls vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed hits Inkie with a series of punches before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Rotten Core-<br>Discord: The champions have been dominating this match so far, Babs Seed is really taking it to Inkie.  
>-Inkie gets to her feet only to be taken down with a hard kick, Babs Seed takes a moment to taunt when she gets caught in a roll-up from Inkie-<br>Dr. Whooves: Surprise roll-up!  
>*1….2.-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: That was a close one for Babs Seed. She took time to brag and almost paid the price for her overconfidence.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Inkie Pie Irish Whips Babs Seed into the turnbuckle before she and Blinkie hit a double suplex-  
>Discord: Effective teamwork from the Ghost Girls. Babs Seed really needs to make the tag to Sour Tooth.<br>-Blinkie Pie goes for a Poltergeist on Babs Seed but Babs Seed manages to break free and quickly makes the tag to Sour Tooth-  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes Sour Tooth, Blinkie better watch out.<br>-Sour Tooth storms the ring and takes down Blinkie with a hard punch, she then runs to the other side of the ring and knocks Inkie down to the floor with a drop-kick. As Blinkie is recovering Sour Tooth quickly moves in and hits a Cavity-  
>Discord: Sour Tooth just made mince-meat of The Ghost Girls, can she finish the match?<br>*1…..2….3!*  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>Dr. Whooves: Another dominant performance by the Sublime Tag Team Champions. The Ghost Girls did their best, but the alpha dogs have won again.  
>-As The Ghost Girls leave the ring Babs Seed grabs a mic and Sour Tooth pulls a portable beatbox out from under the ring-<br>Babs Seed: What up Sublime? MC Babs is about to lay down what's happenin'.  
>All the tag teams on this show be trying, but like the Spa Twins they're all sent away crying.<br>This month is going to be a bore, because nobody can handle the chore of stopping Babs Seed and Sour Tooth from building their lore.  
>If anyone backstage has the guts to step up lemme me tell ya now, ya best just sit down because these gangstas will make ya take a-<br>-Babs Seed is interrupted as Patriotic music blares through the arena while Spitfire and Soarin emerge on the crowd is divided between boos and cheers while Spitfire stands tall at attention and Soarin enters with a microphone-  
>Soarin: This is a clear example of what is wrong with the EWF, and with this country. We allow thugs and punks to do as they please. People like Babs Seed and Sour Tooth break every rule in the book on their way to the top, and spit in the face of everything that proper wrestlers and citizens believe in. It's time for change, it's time to start putting dignified people in positions of power, and a good start would be making sure that you two lose the Sublime Tag Teams title.<br>Babs Seed: That was a really GREAT lecture and all, I'd certainly love to hear more but uhh...there's a slight problem. I only see one girl in front of me, unless yous plannin' to have a sex change or somethin' I don't see how you intend to dethrone me and my partner here.  
>Spitfire: Oh, no. Nothing like that. Soarin and I have called in a old friend from the academy days who recently negotiated a contract on Sublime, and she'll be the one helping me take you down.<br>-Another woman emerges on stage, wearing the same Equestrian colors on her attire as Spitfire-  
>Woman: The name is Fleetfoot. Spitfire and Soarin here have been waiting in the shadows a long time, waiting for their chance to get into the spotlight. The singles division wasn't cutting it, but they had an idea for bringing some real authority and respect to the tag team area. So they called me up, and I've been training hard for awhile now to get a contract on this show and help them with their goal of getting rid of all the thugs which are ruining this great company and this great nation. I can think of no better way to debut in the EWF then by winning the Sublime Tag Team Champions during my first month here and showing you "gangsters" how real champions behave. Unlike you we're real Equestrians, actually, we're THE Real Equestrians!<br>Babs Seed: Sheesh, that was a mouthful wasn't it? You want a glass of water after that? But, if you're so determined for a shot at these titles, you can have it….IF ya can earn it first. If each of you can beat each of us in a one on one match over the next two weeks, we'll let you challenge for the titles on the final week before the Royal Rumble.  
>Spitfire: We'll consider it a deal.<br>Dr. Whooves: A very interesting development we have here tonight. We have both yet another new debuting superstar, and a new tag-teamed formed. It seems Spitfire and Soarin have adopted quite a different attitude as well. It really contrasts with their former laid-back nature,but perhaps this serious approach is what they've been needing.  
>Discord: I'm sure we'll find out, they've got some tough matches ahead of them if they want to zoom their way up to the top.<br>*Commercial*  
>-Rainbow Dash is warming up backstage when she's approached by Applejack-<br>Applejack: Hey there Rainbow, just wanted to wish you good luck before the big match.  
>Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Applejack. I've been looking forward to this ever since Starlight got the jump on us last sunday.<br>Applejack: She seems like all bark and no bite to me, ah'm sure you won't have any problems. And after ah beat her at the Royal Rumble ya better watch out because we're gonna finish that match from Uprising.  
>Rainbow Dash: I wouldn't have it any other way.<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like it's about time for our main event. The new arrival Starlight Glimmer will face off against the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash. What a debut battle.  
>Discord: Starlight could cement herself into quick fame if she manages to pull off the victory tonight. This is her chance to really show what she's made of, and will likely paint the first impressions of the rest of the roster.<br>*New Order by D1SCORDANT plays*  
>Baritone: The following is the main event of the evening, and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Equalitopia, weighing 141 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Starlight Glimmer!<br>-Starlight Glimmer emerges on stage, she drops to her knees and holds her arms out wide into the air as a spectacular round of pyro fires off behind her. She then stands back up and approaches the ring with determination-  
>Dr. Whooves: Not much is known of Starlight Glimmer yet aside from what we've seen in the chilling promos she released weekly last month. She seems to have some grand vision of equality that she wants to bring into the EWF.<br>Discord: This match will prove whether or not she has the strength to achieve any kind of vision.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I look on by*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash seems pretty confident of the match ahead, but she better be careful. No-one has ever faced Starlight in a legitimate match and there's no predicting her fighting style or skill level yet.<br>Main Event: Starlight Glimmer vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash goes for a drop-kick, but Starlight Glimmer side-steps it. Rainbow Dash quickly recovers and moves in for another attack, but Starlight simply trips her and pushes her down to the ground. She smiles and makes a "bring it" motion as Rainbow Dash gets up again-  
>Discord: Starlight has been seemingly toying with the champion this entire match so far. Making several counters and taunts but not moving in for any real damage yet.<br>-Rainbow Dash goes for a spinning heel kick, but Starlight catches her leg and hits it with a hard-elbow. She then pulls Rainbow Dash in to hit a hard upper-cut-  
>Dr. Whooves: This is not going well at all for Rainbow Dash so far. Starlight has been deflecting everything that's been thrown at her.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Starlight Glimmer Irish Whips Rainbow Dash into the turnbuckle and follows up with a hard clothesline, taking a small break to taunt afterwards-<br>Discord: Starlight Glimmer has been in control of almost the entire match so far, and she's stepping up the offense a bit.  
>-Starlight Glimmer moves to the turnbuckle again and sets Rainbow Dash up for a suplex, but Rainbow Dash stuns her with a kick. Rainbow Dash then wraps her legs around Starlight's neck and flips her down to the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Starlight's taunting may be backfiring. That extra time gave Rainbow Dash enough breathing room to pull off that spectacular counter.  
>-Rainbow Dash goes for a dive, but Starlight rolls out of the ring-<br>Discord: Starlight dodging a bullet there, she got out of the ring before the champion could start building real momentum.  
>-Starlight puts on a more serious look and charges into the ring, tackling Rainbow Dash and landing a series of punches-<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Starlight Glimmer go through a series of grapples, before Starlight gets the upper hand and body slams Rainbow Dash to the mat, Starlight laughs as Rainbow Dash struggles back up-<br>Starlight: What's wrong? Is the glorious champion getting tired?  
>Dr. Whooves: Starlight sounds confident in her taunting, but she's not looking a hundred percent herself.<br>Starlight: You know, I really expected bet-  
>-Rainbow Dash starts unloading with a series of kicks, bringing Starlight down to her knees before hitting a Spectrum Slider-<br>Discord: Spectrum Slider! Starlight pays the price for her taunting!  
>*1….2..-Kick-out!*<br>-Rainbow Dash puts on an exasperated look before climbing the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash could be looking to finish this match off with a Sonic Raindrop.<br>-Rainbow Dash goes for the dive, but Starlight rolls out of the way as Rainbow Dash gets up she goes for an Equalizer but Rainbow Dash counters and throws Starlight across the ring with a Hurricanrana. Starlight very slowly recovers, and hangs on to the ropes looking weakened-  
>Dr. Whooves: Starlight could be on her last legs here, can Rainbow Dash move in for the kill?<br>-Rainbow Dash goes for the attack, but at the last second Starlight springs to life and hits an Equalizer-  
>Discord: Starlight was playing possum! Baiting Rainbow Dash to move in close so she could hit that Equalizer.<br>*1…..2…..3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Starlight Glimmer!<br>Discord: That was an incredible match. However, I think Rainbow Dash's overconfidence is what costed her. She severely underestimated Starlight Glimmer.  
>Dr. Whooves: I think that combined with Starlight's mind games the entire match perfectly sum up why this fight went down the way it did.<br>-Starlight Glimmer picks up a microphone and leans down close to Rainbow Dash-  
>Starlight: Now would be the perfect chance to really bring you down to size. However, I want to really be able to savor breaking you. So I'll save it for later. Besides, I think there's someone else who has business with you this month.<br>-Starlight Glimmer exits the ring, looking quite pleased with herself. As Rainbow Dash recovers the lights in the arena dim and Colgate appears on the titantron. She's in a dark room, and there's a chilling sound of dentist equipment and screams in the background-  
>Colgate: Hello, Rainbow Dash. As you know, I'm the number one contender for this month. But it would be more accurate to call me the executioner of your championship reign. I'm going to give you just one warning to surrender the title and spare yourself the pain and agony which lies ahead of you. I am not like Trixie or Applejack. I do not feel pain, sympathy, or remorse. There is no limit to what I will do to become the next World Fighter's Champion. I will make you beg,scream, and bleed to ensure that I am the next champion. In 3 weeks that ring will become your living hell, and there will be no escape and no mercy. Abandon hope and give up now, or prepare for the greatest torture of your life.<br>*End of Show*  
>Match Results:<br>Match 1: King of the Ring Round 1, Dr. Caballeron defeated Checkmate (15:09)  
>Match 2: Queen of the Scene Round 1, Commander Hurricane defeated Nurse Redheart (5:12)<br>Match 3: Queen of the Scene Round 1, Night Glider defeated Daring Do (13:48)  
>Match 4: King of the Scene Round 1, Hoity Toity defeated Braeburn (10:25)<br>Match 5: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth defeated The Ghost Girls (9:33)  
>Main Event: Starlight Glimmer defeated Rainbow Dash (17:57)<p>

Matches Confirmed for Royal Rumble:  
>World Brawler's Championship, Underbaker(C) vs. Damien Sandow<br>World Fighter's Championship, Number-One-Contender's Match, Applejack vs. Starlight Glimmer


	160. Power 30 - Week 21

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*

2. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:5

3. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:2 *World Fighter's Champion*

4. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:3 *World Brawler's Champion*

5. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:4 *Crater Chick Champion*

6. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:9 *Sublime Tag Team Champions*

7. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:6

8. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:7

9. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:8

10. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:12

11. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:10

12. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:11

13. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:13 *Combos of Carnage Champions*

14. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:15 *International Champion*

15. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:14

16. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:16

17. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:17

18. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:18

19. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:19

20. Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:+7 Last Week:27

21. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:20

22. Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

23. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:21 *Carnage Champion*

24. Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

25. Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change: -3 Last Week:22

26. The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:23

27. Bulk Biceps (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

28. Applejack (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:24

29. Damien Sandow (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:25

30. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:26

Superstars Entering the Power 30:

Berry Punch: Berry Punch has so far lived only in minor relevance, an occasional helper of Scootaloo who gives everyone a good laugh. However, she shocked the entire EWF universe by winning the Gauntlet last Lunacy and become number one-contender for the Eternal Women's Championship.

Starlight Glimmer: Starlight Glimmer proved last Sublime that's she's not all creepy promos and sneak attacks. Her victory over the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash, was nothing short of dominant. This woman is truly one to fear.

Bulk Biceps: Bulk Biceps was practically an unknown in the EWF universe just a month ago, but everyone knows him now. All it took was an encounter with Suri Poloman to send him on the path to greatness.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:

Thunderlane: Similar to his brother, Thunderlane has fallen from grace. The switch from Sublime to Lunacy has not seemed to stagger his fall through the ranks.

The Teacher's Pets: The impressive duo of Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick were surprisingly absent on the last episode of Lunacy. Perhaps they'll make a move for the Combos of Carnage titles soon and propel themselves back into the spotlight.

Rarity: Rarity has still been searching for her chance to shine, but continues to struggle. With no title shots or high profile matches in sight, she may have to keep struggling for awhile.

Superstars to Look Out For:

Dr. Caballeron: Sublime's "Doctor of Dance" may have fallen from the list, but he's had an impressive opening in the King of the Ring tournament and still shows signs that he could be destined for greatness.

3MB: On last Lunacy 3MB ingratiate themselves with the fans and their leader Adagio Dazzle had an impressive victory in her debut match. Time to see if 3MB will make an album or be a one-hit wonder.


	161. Title Rankings - Week 21

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer

1. Berry Punch (N/A) =

2. Cadance (EIGHT) ^

3. Beth Drollins (3) =

4. Amay Wythyst (4) =

5. Rosely Reigns (5) =

6. Fluttershy (6) =

7. Lightning Dust (7) =

8. Twilight Sparkle (1) v

9. Diane Ditzbrose (9) =

10. Scootaloo (10) =

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash

1. Colgate (N/A)

2. Night Glider (3) ^

3. Applejack (2) v

4. Octavia (4) =

5. Starlight Glimmer (EIGHT) ^

6. Pinkie Pie (6) =

7. Pretty Vision (7) =

8. Amira (5) v

9. Babs Seed (9) =

10. Sour Tooth (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero

1. Rumble (N/A)

2. Bulk Biceps (7) ^

3. Xavier Kendrick (3) =

4. Flash Sentry (5) ^

5. Shining Armor (4) v

6. Overdrive (6) =

7. Dwight Dawson (2) v

8. Vultarian (EIGHT) =

9. Fancy Pants (9) =

10. Gustave Le Grand (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker

1. Damien Sandow (1) =

2. Zack Ryder (2) =

3. Ace (3) =

4. Dr. Caballeron (4) =

5. Hoity Toity (7) ^

6. Pip (6) =

7. Big Mac (5) v

8. Blueblood (EIGHT) =

9. Steamer (9) =

10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara

Turf (1) =

Midnight Strike (2) =

Berry Punch (4) ^

Silver Spoon (3) v

Flitter (5) =

Cloudchaser (6) =

Adagio Dazzle (N/A)

Photo Finish (EIGHT) =

Lyra (9) =

Bon Bon (10) =

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia

1. Night Glider (7) ^

2. Commander Hurricane (3) ^

3. Colgate (2) v

4. Babs Seed (4) =

5. Sour Tooth (5) =

6. Pretty Vision (6) v

7. Daring Do (1) v

8. Vinyl Scratch (EIGHT) =

9. Pinkie Pie (9) =

10. Amira (7) v


	162. EWF - Official Roster (June 2014)

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Spike<br>Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara<br>Silver Spoon  
>Cadance<br>Flash Sentry  
>Scootaloo<br>Rarity  
>Beth Drollins<br>Rosely Reigns  
>Diane Ditzbrose<br>Lyra  
>Bon Bon<br>Flitter  
>Cloudchaser<br>Snails  
>Snips<br>Fancypants  
>Overdrive<br>Vultarian  
>Fleur De Lis<br>Fluttershy  
>Adagio Dazzle<br>Sonata Dusk  
>Aria Blaze<br>Suri Poloman (Manager of Bulk Biceps)  
>Bulk Biceps<br>Berry Punch  
>Bill Nyeker<br>Dwight Dawson  
>Xavier Kendrick<br>Hugh Jelly (Inactive due to Dislocated Shoulder)  
>Amay Wythyst<br>Ericka Rowan  
>Lucy Harper<br>Giz Hero  
>Turf<br>Hoops  
>Dumb-Bell<br>Twist/Finnette Balor  
>Gustave Le Grand<br>Photo Finish  
>Honeycomb<br>Midnight Strike  
>Neon Lights<br>DJ Z  
>Rumble<br>Thunderlane  
>Ahuizotl (Commentator)<br>Garble (Commentator)

Authority Figures:  
>Star Swirlanaitis (Executive Vice President of Talent Relations)<br>Luna (General Manager)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie<br>The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Fleetfoot<br>Big MacIntosh  
>Amira<br>Haakim (Personal Ring Announcer of Amira)  
>Apple Bloom<br>Applejack  
>Colgate<br>Damien Sandow  
>Sweetie Belle<br>Octavia  
>Zack Ryder<br>Aloe  
>Lotus Blossom<br>Cheerilee (Currently Inactive due to injury)  
>Daring Do<br>Braeburn  
>Blueblood<br>Starlight Glimmer  
>Dr. Caballeron<br>Canstanza (Dr. Caballeron's dance partner)  
>Caramel<br>Maud Pie  
>Private Panzer<br>Night Glider  
>Granny Smith<br>The Underbaker  
>Vinyl Scratch<br>Hoity Toity  
>Pipsqueak<br>Red Delicious  
>Golden Delicious<br>Happy Trails  
>Ace<br>Inkie Pie  
>Blinkie Pie<br>Steamer  
>Babs Seed<br>Private Panzer  
>Uncle Wing<br>Sour Tooth  
>Nurse Redheart<br>Pretty Vision  
>Iron Will (Pretty Vision's manager)<br>Davenport  
>Check Mate<br>Commander Hurricane  
>Squire (Personal Ring Announcer of Commander Hurricane)<br>Discord (Commentator)  
>Dr. Whooves (Commentator)<p>

Authority Figures:  
>Celestia (General Manager)<p>

Tag Team's:

Lunacy:

Turf and Silver Spoon.  
>Lyra and Bon Bon.<br>Flitter and Cloudchaser.  
>SLIME (Snips and Snails)<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur De Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>NION Lights (Neon Lights and DJ Z)  
>Maud and Berry Punch<br>The Teacher's Pets (Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick)  
>The Wythyst Family (Ericka Rowan &amp; Lucy Harper)<br>Midnight Strike and Honeycomb  
>Vultarian &amp; Overdrive<br>Fluttershy and Lightning Dust

Sublime:

Sour Tooth and Babs Seed  
>Aloe and Lotus<br>The Ghost Girls - Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie  
>Soarin and Spitfire<br>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious  
>Braeburn and Happy Trails<br>Canterlot Class - Hoity Toity and Blueblood  
>Couch-Mate - Davenport and Check Mate<br>The Apple Dynasty can also contain many tag teams  
>Rack Attack - Ace and Zack Ryder<br>Uncle Wing and Steamer  
>Fleetfoot &amp; Spitfire<p>

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Substitutes of Salvation - Bill Nyeker, Dwight Dawson, and Xavier Kendrick  
>The System - Luna, Mr. Swirlinaitis, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Snips, Snails, Cadance<br>3MB - Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze  
>The Sword - Beth Drollins, Diane Ditzbrose, Rosely Reigns<br>The Wythyst Family (Amay Wythyst, Ericka Rowan, Lucy Harper)

Sublime:

The Apple Dynasty - Applejack, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Happy Trails  
>Apple Corre - Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Applejack (Managed by Granny Smith.) (Mini-stable that coincides with The Apple Dynasty.)<br>Canterlot Class - Octavia, Hoity Toity, and Blueblood  
>The Real Equestrians (Fleetfoot, Soarin, Spitfire)<p>

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>Champion of Carnage: Giz Hero<br>Chick Combo Champions: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust  
>Crater Chick Champion: Diamond Tiara<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>World Brawlers Champion: The Underbaker<br>International Champion: Octavia  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth<p>

Shared:

Combos of Carnage Tag Team Champions: Zack Ryder and Ace


	163. CCW - Official Roster (June 2014)

Diane Ditzbrose (Heel)  
>Beth Drollins (Heel)<br>Rosely Reigns (Heel)  
>Featherweight (Face)<br>Cheese Sandwich (Face)  
>Maud Pie (Face)<br>Suri Poloman (Heel) (Manager for Gilda)  
>Coco Pommel (Face)<br>Adagio Dazzle (Face)  
>Sonata Dusk (Face)<br>Aria Blaze (Face)  
>Gilda (Heel)<br>C.A. Gomez (Face)  
>Steven Magnet (Heel)<br>Tree Hugger (Face)  
>CJ Planet (Face)<br>Stellar Eclipse (Face)  
>Flim (Face)<br>Flam (Face)  
>Donut Steel (Face)<br>Night Glider (Face)  
>Sugar Belle (Face)<br>Starlight Glimmer (Heel)  
>Party Favor (Face)<br>Double Diamond (Heel)  
>Somberto Del Crysto (Heel)<br>Hayseed Turnip Truck (Face)  
>Dr. Caballeron (Face)<br>Rover (Heel)  
>Fido (Heel)<br>Spot (Heel)  
>Trenderhoof (Heel)<br>Cloudkicker (Heel)  
>Private Panzer (Face)<br>Pixel Pizzazz (Face)  
>Ember (Heel)<br>Melody Howl (Face)  
>Tyler Baxter (Face)<br>Billy Dunn (Face)

Commentators: Miko, Dragon Roberts, and Mighty Ball

Tag Teams:

The Vaudevillians (Flim and Flam)  
>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<br>The Wet Noodle Brigade (Tyler Baxter and Billy Dunn)  
>The Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido, and Spot) (Many possible teams)<br>3MB (Three Ma'am Band) (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) (Many possible teams)  
>Tree Hugger and CJ Planet<br>Trenderhoof and Cloudkicker  
>The Shindig Solution (Party Favor and Cheese Sandwich)<p>

Current Rivalries:

Ember vs Maud Pie for the CCW Championship  
>Donut Steel vs Somberto Del Crysto for the CCW Men's Championship<br>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight vs Party Favor and Cheese Sandwich for the CCW Men's Tag Team Championships  
>Stellar Eclipse vs Double Diamond<br>CJ Planet and Tree Hugger vs Trenderhoof and Cloudkicker  
>Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk vs Rosely Reigns and Diane Ditzbrose for the CCW Tag Team Championships<p>

Champions:

CCW Champion: Ember  
>CCW Tag Team Champions: Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze<br>CCW Men's Champion: Somberto Del Crysto  
>CCW Men's Tag Team Champions: C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<p> 


	164. Lunacy - 5-28-14

*The beautiful people….OHHHHHHHH!*

-Another broadcast of Lunacy begins with an astounding display of pyrotechnics, which you can barely hear over the roar of the crowd in attendance. "E DUB EFF" chants reign throughout the Lunacy Asylum-

Ahuizotl: Hello one and all to MONDAY..NIGHT LUNACYYY! I am Ahuizotl, here at ringside with the best broadcast partner I could ask for, Garble!

Garble: HA. You flatter me, but we both know you'd get rid of me in a heartbeat if you could.

Ahuizotl: We've been through a lot together. It wouldn't be the same without you.

Garble: That's true. We both act as guides for the other when it comes to the sheer insanity that comes with calling these shows.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of shows, tonight, we've got a pretty packed one set up for all those watching. The second bracket of the Queen of the Scene and King of the Ring tournaments will be contested, as Lyra will face off with Flitter, and Scootaloo will go up against Honeycomb on the female side.

Garble: As for the men's side, Shining Armor will face DJ Z, and Neon Lights will combat Overdrive.

Ahuizotl: We haven't seen Lyra or NION Lights in a bit, so it'll be interesting to see if these tournaments can help them get back on the right track upon their return.

Garble: Another match will be fought to determine if the Carnage Championship is going to be defended in a Fatal 4 Way, or a Triple Threat match. If Thunderlane can defeat his brother Rumble, he will be added to the match. If Rumble wins, it will stay a Triple Threat match.

*Only perfection around…* -the arena begins to fill with boos-

Ahuizotl: We were going to tell you more about what is to come this month, but it seems someone else wants to do that…

Garble: We're only good for so much, 'Zotl…

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcooome...the general manager, of Monday Night LUNACYYYYY...LUUUUUUUUUNAAAA!

-Luna appears on the stage with a smirk etched across her face as she holds her arms out, looking out at all of the people she believes should be bowing at her feet after all she has done for this show-

Ahuizotl: Our general manager, looking as radiant as always. She must be in quite the jolly mood after dropping the bombshell that she did last week.

Garble: You said it, 'Zotl...a BOMBSHELL is what it was! Nobody expected Luna to make the announcement she did, which was that she will be going one-on-one with TWILIGHT SPARKLE at the Royal Rumble!

Ahuizotl: Of all the people she could put Twilight in a match with, I'm positive NO ONE expected Luna to put herself in the match! I don't know what she is thinking, but as far as I know, the match is still going to happen, which means nobody has talked the general manager out of this ASININE decisions of hers.

Garble: Luna doesn't look worried one bit, especially considering Twilight isn't a hundred percent after all the head trauma she sustained last week. She is here tonight, but what kind of shape could she be in?

-Luna walks up the steps and enters the ring, holding her arms out once again as the Lunacy fans continue to show her no love, and rightfully so-

Garble: As far as these fans are all concerned, Luna's news is the best they've heard all year! This woman is so despised, she is the catalyst of everything that is wrong with this show right now, and these fans would love nothing more than for Twilight to put an end to her abuseful reign as GM!

-Luna takes Madden's microphone, and stands in the middle of the ring, as the fans prepare themselves for what is sure to be another drawn-out and boring address from Luna-

Luna: -before she can speak, the fans have to let the GM know how they feel about her- Awwww…come on, guys! Aren't you happy to see me? -more boos, which makes her laugh- Ah...I've had such a hectic week, and I'm just glad I can count on you guys to take my mind off of everything. The Royal Rumble is shaping up to be quite the spectacle. We will decide the very first King and Queen of the EWF, both The Underbaker and Giz Hero will defend their respective championships, yet no match on the card has been more talked about what was announced last week. A match that has been FOUR months in the making! Since the night of Proving Grounds, people been clamoring for, they've been BEGGING for Twilight Sparkle to step into the ring with...ME. -the crowd cheers- Ah, yes! You appreciate this! But before we get to that, we must discuss what comes BEFORE the Royal Rumble. This month, the EWF's main focus has been on the two tournaments. For this reason, me and my sister have come to the conclusion that The Royal Rumble would not benefit from being host to too many big-time matches. To solve this problem, on the last episode of both Lunacy and Sublime before the pay per view, the matches you would normally see contested at a pay per view, will instead be shown for FREE, for all the world to see! -cheers- It will be like any other episode of Lunacy or Sublime, except the matches will be bigger than ANY in EWF television history! Some matches that Lunacy has already signed off on will be a 6 Women tag team match...no matter how her performance in the Queen of the Scene tournament plays out, 6 nights before The Royal Rumble, Adagio Dazzle, and her bandmates, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, will compete against...The Wythyst Family! -many cheers- Also, at the tailend of last week's show, we saw a confrontation between The Sword, and the Chick Combo champions, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy. The champions laid down the challenge, the women in kevlar have accepted, and I, your gracious general manager, am making it official! Two members of The Sword will look to remain dominant, as they face Lightning Dust and Fluttershy for the Chick Combo championships! -more cheers- The last match I can tell you about so far, if it were up to me, wouldn't be happening, but at Mr. Rich's request, Sunset Shimmer will defend her Eternal Women's championship against….-she lets out a deep sigh- Berry Punch…-the crowd rejoices happily as Luna shakes her head-

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

Luna: If you ask me, that is going to be the low point of the show, but Sunset Shimmer is sure to rise to the challenge as always. It is going to be a fantastic show nonetheless, and I hope to see you all there, as we celebrate the matches that turned out to be TOO big for The Royal Rumble! Moving onto The Royal Rumble, ever since last week, people have been speculating as to WHY I would allow Twilight Sparkle to face myself. Some have pondered if this job is getting to me, and causing my brain to rot to the point where I am not able to make level-headed decisions. I assure you all, my brain is just fine. I have never made a bad decision since becoming the general manager of Lunacy, so why start now?

Garble: PFFFFT! That's a good joke….

Luna: The reality is, Twilight Sparkle has been a thorn in my side since day one. She could've been the biggest thing in wrestling if she had aligned herself with me. She'd still be the champion TO THIS DAY. But instead, she let all of you, who don't know a DAMN thing about what it takes to make money, to succeed, to be the crown jewel of your workplace...she listened to YOU people, and what has happened since then? She's lost her precious championship, The Sword made an EXAMPLE out of her and her friends, she was EVICTED from the Queen of the Scene tournament on NIGHT ONE, and she is in SERIOUS jeopardy of having to be placed on the injured reserved with a concussion, a fractured skull, or any devastating injury you could think of. She thought her career could live vicariously through the Lunacy fans, and ever since she turned down my offer, her career has been nothing but a series of disappointment after disappointment. And you can cheer her all you want, you may chant her name off of the tallest buildings imaginable, but it won't change a thing. At The Royal Rumble, Twilight's biggest failure of them all will come to fruition, as she gets beaten by ME, the woman who was willing to hand EVERYTHING she could ever want to her on a silver platter...but instead, I will have to be the woman who lays her career to rest. You could've really been something, Twilight...it is a shame that such a fruitful partnership has disintegrated into this. But I am a businesswoman with an invested interest in my brand, and you are interfering with my grand plans for Lunacy. For that reason, you will be taken care of! -boos- Whether these fans like you or not doesn't mean anything! I don't like you, and if I don't like someone they have two choices...they can either swallow their pride and commit themselves to me, or be yet another casualty that will fall to The System! You stubbornly made your choice a long time ago, Twilight, and you will regret the path you have taken-

*No chance in hell…* -the crowd begins cheering excitedly-

Garble: It seems like Luna is going to regret everything she's said, because here comes Mr. Rich!

-Mr. Rich appears on the stage, walking down to the ring with swagger as Luna applauds her boss. Many fans are showing their appreciation for the boss as they bow in their seats-

Ahuizotl: Unlike Luna, these Lunacy fans admire Mr. Rich. They owe everything to him, and he owes everything to them!

Garble: And Luna owes everything to Mr. Rich as well, yet she disrespects him week after week...I really hope it catches up to her soon.

-Mr. Rich enters the ring, glaring down at Luna as he is handed a microphone-

Mr. Rich: Stop with the clap, and shut your trap! -the crowd cheers as Luna's hands separate- You're just not getting it, are you, Luna? How many times must I tell you? This is not YOUR brand! You may be the general manager, but that is because of ME. Lunacy is MY brand, same for Sublime. The EWF is MY company!

Luna: Yes sir. I apologi-

Mr. Rich: OHO! An apology! That's something new from you! It's a little bit too late for that, I'm afraid. If you truly believe all this stuff you've been saying, then your brain is DEFINITELY fried. Normally, I would fire you outright for assaulting the talent. Your job is to overlook Lunacy, but I can't count on you to do that, because you'll have taken over Lunacy the second after I step into my limousine. I never should've hired you to be the general manager. Celestia was quite qualified, so I figured her younger sister would be just as responsible, fair, and impartial. Lucky me, you have been NONE of that. You are NOTHING like your sister, and every week, your head gets bigger and bigger, and you crave more and more power. You do not take this job seriously, and I'VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS ISN'T A GAME, LUNA! This is the company I spent 2 and a half years building, dedicating all of my time and energy into making in the very best it could be. I missed my daughter's graduation for the EWF! Countless nights without sleep, running strictly on excitement alone in order to stay awake, and you think you can take this all away from me and make it yours?!

Luna: I would never do that, sir-

Mr. Rich: A lot of people work for me, Luna...A LOT. Many of these people RESPECT me. For this reason, they tell me EVERYTHING. When I am not around, they are my eyes, and my ears. You don't think nobody hears what you say after I leave your office? People hear you and Swirlinaitis murmuring about, "we've gotta get him out of here, this place should be ours!" You don't think I didn't catch all the subtle hints you dropped in your speech just now? We both know this has NOTHING to do with Twilight! Everything you said about her is really directed towards ME.

Luna: I...I don't know what you're talking about, sir-

Mr. Rich: I've been a thorn in your side since day one, because you've wanted this place to be yours from the start. Every time you tried to gain more power, I was there to put a stop to your shenanigans. If only I would let you run this brand in any way you see fit...but no, I listen to the people. I give the people what they want because without them, I am nothing. I let these fans make my decisions for me, and that does not make me fit to run this company. My name can be chanted, the people may want me, but I am not Best for Business. At every turn, I have been there to put a stop to your antics, and for that, my days as Chairman will soon be put to rest. The partnership between Luna and Filthy Rich could've been beneficial to everyone involved, but instead, it has turned into a war. These fans may love me, but you do not, and either I accept that you are fit to run Lunacy, or I am just another victim of The System. I decided to defy you long ago, Luna, and I will regret my choice. Hmmm...interesting. You really do think I'm a fool, don't you?

Luna: ….

Mr. Rich: You don't need to answer that. I know how you really feel. Twilight never had a damn thing to do with this. I've always supported her, and to get to me, you felt you had to get through her. You got to me a LONG time ago, Luna...you've been pushing my buttons from the very beginning. You want me to crack, but that isn't going to happen. I'm way stronger than you will EVER be, and even after all the hell you've put Twilight through, she's still standing strong. You think that since you can put your hands on her, that you're bulletproof? You've been softening her up ever since Proving Grounds, making sure that she never succeeds. You must think you're in for an easy night at The Royal Rumble, don't you?

Luna: -she smirks- I do. I have been training like a madwoman recently. I am going to shock the wrestling world, and put your favorite superstar out of commision at the same time.

Mr. Rich: But we both know there's more to it than that, isn't there?

Luna: ...You've had me figured out all this time, Mr. Rich.

Mr. Rich: Mhm...and I know WHY you're so confident. With a snap of your fingers, Shining, or Cadance, or Sunset are going to come running to you aid, and they'll ensure your victory. Well that just isn't going to happen...any trump cards you may think you have won't be able to save you this time. You've been pushing your luck for way too long, Luna, and now it's MY turn to play. If you want to fight Twilight, then fine, I'll give you that. But you're not going to be fighting alone, and neither will she.

Luna: ….Uh, what?

Mr. Rich: To make this more interesting...it's going to be a tag team match! Team Luna...vs Team Rich! -cheers- We both pick as many superstars as we want to round out our team, and they're all going to go at it. I, of course, won't be fighting for my team, but since you're so adamant, you WILL be fighting for your team, Luna!

Luna: Th-that's fine! I've got many people that know that I am what is Best for Business, and BEST for Lunacy!

Mr. Rich: I'm sure you do...all of them must be quite insane. On the other hand, there are A LOT...and I mean A LOT of people that HATE you, Luna, and they would be HONORED to remove you from power.

Luna: R-remove me from...power?

Mr. Rich: Why yes! You see, this is going to be the biggest tag team match in EWF HISTORY, because based on the result, the entire future of the EWF will be decided. If your team loses, Luna...you...will be...FIIIIIIREEEEEEEED! -the crowd cheers insanely as Luna rubs her hands over her face-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A STIPULATION! EVERYTHING COULD CHANGE AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

Mr. Rich: That's right! No more "Best for Business" bullcrap! No more undeserving title reigns, and no more of The System! And after The Royal Rumble, there will be NO. MORE. LUNA. -more cheers-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Garble: Haha! Look at Luna's face! Her days as the general manager could be numbered!

Luna: That seems….a bit drastic, but if you insist...but Mr. Rich, what are YOU going to be putting at stake? -she smirks-

Mr. Rich: …...You've got SOME balls, ya know that? That's the one thing I like about you...at the same time, though, those balls are one day going to be kicked...and when your balls get kicked, your whole body is in shock. I don't think you're ready for that, Luna. Nobody has ever kicked you in the balls before. You've gotten everything you've ever wanted, and now...you want my company, don't you?

Luna: Y-yes…

Mr. Rich: WHAT WAS THAT?

Luna: I WANT YOUR COMPANY! THE EWF WILL BE MINE! I HAVE ALL THIS POWER, BUT I CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING WITH IT BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!

Mr. Rich: YOU WANT ALL THE POWER?!

Luna: YES! YES I DO! I WANT LUNACY ALL TO MYSELF, AND I WILL HAVE IT! IT WILL BE MINE!

Mr. Rich: If your team beats my team, you can have Lunacy! I won't step down as chairman, but if Team Luna suppresses Team Rich at The Royal Rumble, I will allow you to go about your duties as general manager of Lunacy. I will never show up here to combat your decision. In short, if your team wins, anything you do, I will automatically deem...Best for Business. -the crowd OHHHHHs, as Luna seems to like the sound of that-

Garble: WHAT A MATCH THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

Ahuizotl: Either Luna will be fired, or Mr. Rich will cease his overseeing of Monday Night Lunacy! Only one team can win! The future of the entire EWF is at stake!

Mr. Rich: And as we already know, you will be representing your own team, and Twilight Sparkle is the first member of my team. Right now, I'd like to introduce you to my SECOND member...she's been trying to find her groove for quite a while here in the EWF, and last week, she began her road to the very top of the Lunacy peak. In two weeks, she will be given the greatest opportunity of her career, when she challenges for the Eternal Women's championship. Her name...is Berry Punch! -the crowd erupts with cheers to the sound of glass shattering-

Garble: Mr. Rich has pulled no punches so far with his choices! Twilight Sparkle and NOW the number 1 contender to Sunset Shimmer's title, Berry Punch!

-Berry appears on the stage in her leather jacket as she walks down the ramp, bobbing her head as the crowd welcomes her with cheers-

Ahuizotl: And what an amazing moment it was last week as Sunset Shimmer ran the gauntlet, and the look on her face when that glass shattered. She tried to present Berry with some alcohol in order to convince her to turn her back on this career-changing opportunity, but Berry resisted, and instead opted to hit Sunset with a Bar Tab, and seal her championship match 6 nights before The Royal Rumble!

-Berry Punch stops at the bottom of the ramp to shake Mr. Rich's hand before entering the ring, looking over Luna with a scowl on her face-

Garble: Berry Punch rarely has a smile on her face, but at the end of last week's show she couldn't HELP but grin, as her best friend Scootaloo entered the ring and celebrated with her. The hope of all these fans, but most of all, Mr. Rich now lies on Berry Punch, as she is going to walk into Lunacy on June 11th, and attempt to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and destroy everything Luna has tried to create with her over the past 4 months! It would be GLORIOUS!

Ahuizotl: Whether she is successful in winning the championship or not, she will still have the chance to take Luna out of power as the general manager! Berry isn't used to all this pressure, but I believe she is going to THRIVE off of it!

-Berry is given a microphone, as she begins pacing around the ring-

Luna: I would just like to inform you that you have made TWO terrible decisions in back-to-back weeks, Berry.

Berry: Ho yeah? I'd like to "inform" you that you can go fuck yourself….-she clears her throat- Miss. -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: BER-RY BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

Luna: Very mature...those choices would be you entering the gauntlet last week, as well as joining Mr. Rich's team. Both of them will wind up with you ONCE AGAIN disappointing both yourself, and all of these people. And when people like you fail time and time again, the only happiness you can find, is at the bottom of a bottle of liquor. -she smirks-

Berry: You're right. I do love my alcohol. For the longest time, it was the only thing that understood me….that was until I joined the EWF. Suddenly, I had friends like Maud and Scootaloo, and I had all these fans cheering me on, hoping I do good. -the fans cheer- They all understand, who I am….now you need to realize the same. I am MARBLE COLD, BERRY PUNCH! The TOUGHEST, DAUGHTER OF A BITCH, THAT'S EVER LACED UP A PAIR OF BOOTS! -cheers- And you're right...ever since I've been here, I ain't done much to live up to my name, and to my attitude. I've let my friends down, I've let my fans down, and most of all...I let myself down. I pledged to be Scootaloo's partner when we challenged for the Chick Combo titles, but when it was game time, I was passed out on the floor of my locker room bathroom. That was the low point for me, and I've only gone up since then. You may believe that last week was the height of my career, but I'll be DAMNED if it is! I wish Maud good luck on Sublime, and I know Scootaloo is gonna become Queen, and I would be overjoyed to face her next month for the Eternal Women's championship. I love them both, but it's time for Berry Punch to step out of the shadows and make my OWN impact, and that starts in two weeks, where Sunset ain't gonna have no backup, and I won't bring any either, because I don't need no insurance policy to beat her ass! She can't beat me, let alone ANYONE without help. I'm going to walk into the biggest episode of Lunacy ever, walk down that ramp, step into this ring, STOMP A SANDCASTLE, IN SUNSET'S ASS, AND H'WALK IT DRY! -major cheers- Then I'm gonna hit that dumb bitch with a Bar Tab, just like last week! Only this time, I won't be sharing a cold one with her beforehand! I ain't gonna be nice no more, and I ain't gonna fall for Sunset's bullshit. I'm going to pin her skank ass to the mat, and I'm going to take that Eternal Women's championship, and defend it like a REAL champion. I ain't gonna play this cat and mouse shit. If somebody wants to fight me, they can either kick my ass, and take my title, or I'll kick their ass for trying! -cheers-

Luna: The last thing this company needs is a foul-mouthed, rebellious, and rude FOOL like you representing it. -boos-

Berry: I AM all of those things, except fool….but yet, everyone loves me, and NOBODY likes you. What does that say?

Luna: It says that all of those people are fools JUST like you! They don't know what is good for them, or for this company! And I am telling the truth when I say that you are NOT good for this company, so I sincerely hope that you embarrass yourself against Sunset like you've been doing all along.

Berry: Well it's not going to matter what you think for too much longer, because I'm a very lucky girl this month. I've got two INCREDIBLE opportunites standing in front of me. First, Marble Cold is gonna PUNCH her ticket to superstardom, when I kick your golden egg laying goose's tail and take her title away from her. Then, 6 nights later at The Royal Rumble, I'm going to be apart of the team that is going to have you EXILED from this company.

Luna: You keep thinking that. By the end of The Royal Rumble, I will have ALL the power, and you and whatever other joe-blows Mr. Rich decides to add to his team will be NOTHING.

Berry: Even if our team DOES lose, I still get to live the dream of every employed person out there...and that is to beat up their boss. -she grins as the crowd cheers- As a matter of fact, right about now...I think I wouldn't mind making America JEALOUS of me. -Berry drops the microphone and kicks Luna in the gut, sending the fans into a frenzy as she drops Luna out with a Bar Tab!-

Ahuizotl: OH MY! LUNA'S DOWN! LUNA'S DOWN!

-Berry flops to her belly and points her middle fingers right in her face-

Garble: WHAT A STATEMENT! BERRY PUNCH HAS LAID OUT OUR GENERAL MANAGER!

Ahuizotl: And it's not like she can do anything! But if Luna's team wins at The Royal Rumble, Berry Punch might not be around for much longer!

Garble: That's why she's gotta enjoy this while she can! THIS CROWD FREAKING LOVES HER RIGHT NOW, AND SO DO IT!

-Berry climbs atop all four turnbuckles, throwing up her middle fingers as the crowd chants "THAT WAS AWE-SOME"-

Ahuizotl: Let's get a replay of that! Look at Luna flop over onto her stomach...PRICELESS!

-Berry exits the ring as medical personnel begin rushing down the ring to check on Luna-

Garble: The eyes of America sure are on Berry Punch right now, and while they may think that was incredible, they're also seething in anger at the fact that they wish they could do the same to their boss!

Ahuizotl: We wouldn't recommend anybody does that, though, because it's not likely the chairman of the company is actually backing you up after doing such a thing.

Garble: Yeah, that won't go so well for you guys...leave that to the professional bad-asses, like Berry Punch...WOW. What a start to Monday Night Lunacy! Before we begin our first match of the night, Silver Shill is backstage with one of the participants.

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with one of the women who up next, will compete in the Queen of the Scene tournament...Lyra. -the camera pans over as Lyra waves at Silver with a big grin- And of course, her girlfriend Bon Bon is with her as well. -Bon Bon also waves with a smile-

Lyra: It is great to be back!

Silver: It is great to see you both back here in the Asylum. The last time we saw you was at Frontl-

Bon Bon: -stopping Silver- Buh-buh-buh-buh! Frontline was...a terrible night for me and Lyra, and we're trying our best to forget about it.

Silver: Oh...okay, I understand.

Lyra: It's easy to get through bad times like those when you've got someone you love and care for by your side!

Bon Bon: Awwww! I agree! -the two hug-

Lyra: But tonight will be different! This tournament is going to be a whole new beginning for me and my Bon Bon! While we were gone, we treated ourselves to a little 'round-the-world adventure.

Bon Bon: To collect our thoughts, and quite frankly, get away from it all, Lyra was sweet enough to take me to all the most romantic hotspots in the world!

Silver: That sounds fantastic!

Bon Bon: It was! We went to Venice, Niagara Falls, Paris, even The Bahamas! It was a wonderful time…-she snuggles up on her lover's shoulder- Lyra's the best…

Lyra: -blushing profusely- It was nothing...only the best for my Bon Bon!

Bon Bon: But I told her that nothing would make me happier than to see her win this whole tournament! She treats ME like a Queen, so I think she deserves to be one herself for a bit!

Lyra: -she giggles- With you cheering me on, I know I'm going to make you proud! I'll win this for you, babe! -the two share a kiss on the lips before walking off happily, hand-in-hand-

Silver: Good luck to you, Lyra! -with that, we head to commercial-

-We return from commercial as "Lyra's Bon Bon Addiction" by Sim Gretina brings a start to our first match-

Madden: The following conteeest, is a SECOND ROUND MATCH, in the QUEEN..OF THE SCEEEENE TOURNAMEEEENT! Introducing first, accompaniiied, byyyy BON BOOOOON! Frooom LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 133 POOOOUNDS...LYYYYRAAAAAA!

Garble: I'm looking forward to seeing my favorite couple's entrance once again, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: We have not seen it since Frontline, where Lyra and Bon Bon lost to Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper of The Wythyst Family. Ever since that night, they've been away from the ring, visiting some of the most romantic places in the world.

Garble: I sure hope they hit the gym in between these hotspots, otherwise Lyra may not do so well in this tournament…

Ahuizotl: Everyone needs a little downtime once in awhile, especially from this nutty place. I'm sure Lyra is focused and ready to obtain a much-needed victory. Her and Bon Bon have had some promise as a tag team, but they haven't fully delivered.

Garble: There is no better place to deliver as you say than the Queen of the Scene tournament. Lyra has as good a chance as anybody! I wish her good luck. I've missed these two!

Ahuizotl: I could tell, especially by the way you've been fangasming to me ever since you saw the lineup for tonight's show earlier today.

Garble: -Lyra and Bon Bon jump onto the apron after slapping hands with the fans- AND HERE'S WHY, 'ZOTL! Shh shh shhhhh! Quiet for a minute!

-Lyra beckons the camera over to her face with her index finger. She bites her lip in a sexual way as she then points at her ass, which the camera moves to. Lyra shakes her butt as the camera moves over to watch Bon Bon then tease the audience with her booty. The camera pans over to catch Garble falling out of his announce chair as Lyra and Bon Bon enters the ring. Lyra blows a kiss at the camera as Bon Bon slaps her in the ass. Lyra turns around and gasps as she latches her arms around Bon Bon, who tried to run away from her-

Crowd: THAT WAS SEX-Y! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS SEX-Y! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS SEX-Y! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Oh, come on! Get up!

Garble: -slowly slinks back into his chair- I wasn't prepared for this…-he grabs a towel next to him and begins wiping his face- I thought I was ready, but I freaking wasn't...I so wasn't…

Ahuizotl: You missed it, man! Lyra got a nice love tap on her backside.

Garble: -he looks at Ahuizotl with bulged eyes- SHE DID NOT!

Ahuizotl: She did!

Garble: DON'T YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS!

Ahuizotl: Here here, look at this replay! -a camera from behind Bon Bon and Lyra caught the ass slap as well, and it plays over the monitor-

Garble: OHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK AT THAT ASS JIGGLE IN THAT LEATHER! DAT ASS DAT LEATHER! DAT ASS DAT LEATHER! THAT'S GOTTA BE A 8.9 ON THE RICHTER SCALE!

Ahuizotl: Are you going to be alright?

Garble: -he's leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and a hand over his chest- I...I think so...as long as they don't- -Lyra giggles at the replay and gives naughty Bon Bon a deep kiss on the lips- OHHHHH….oh they did it….they've done it now, 'Zotl….down, boy! DOWN! I love Lunacy…no matter who is in control at the end of this month, as long as Lyra and Bon Bon are still around, I'll honestly be okay with it…

"Nebulous" by Vovabs makes the male fans even more excited-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Accompaniiied, by CLOUDCHASERRRRR...from LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 122 POOOUNDS...FLITTEEEERRRRR!

Ahuizotl: How about this duo, partner?

Garble: Individually, they are quite mesmerizing, but as a team? Bon Bon and Lyra have them beat. It's just the fact that they aren't...lesbians. If they were, that'd be wrong anyway.

Ahuizotl: But Flitter and Cloudchaser are another team that haven't had much success recently, and will have to rely on one of them to make it to the end of this tournament. As you said about Lyra, Flitter has the same chances to go all the way and become Queen.

Garble: And if you're a fan of sexy girls fighting like I am, you'll remember that these four have gone at it in the past. The last time they all faced off, it ended with Flitter and Cloudchaser parading around in their bra and panties, which was a pretty cool sight.

Ahuizotl: For either of these two and their partner, it'd be a cool sight to see them being crowned the Queen of the Scene at the end of the month.

Garble: Especially to see both Flitter as Queen, and her boyfriend Giz Hero as the Carnage champion. They could possibly both be holding titles by the end of next month!

Ahuizotl: That sure would be something.

-Flitter and Cloudchaser seem to be acting differently as they also give the fans some love-

Garble: Wow, I didn't expect to see that. Usually those two are pretty conceited to everybody.

Ahuizotl: Maybe Giz and his sportsmanlike ways are rubbing off on them. I'm sure he wouldn't approve of his girlfriend being so...bitchy.

Garble: Bitches are pretty sexy, but innocent girls are cute. I'm conflicted, but as long as they're happy then awesome!

Match 1: Queen of the Scene, Round 1: Flitter w/ Cloudchaser vs Lyra w/ Bon Bon

-10 minutes later-

-Lyra wraps an arm around Flitter's neck-

Garble: Lyra is going for the Notes of Fire! The Corkscrew neckbreaker is coming!

-Before Lyra can execute the move, Flitter drops to her knees-

Ahuizotl: An expert block by Flitter!

-Lyra struggles to force Flitter to her feet, but she is ultimately rammed into the middle turnbuckle behind her by Flitter. Flitter then gets back to her feet and pulls Lyra into the middle of the ring by her arm-

Garble: Flitter could be looking to finish this!

-Flitter wraps her own arm around Lyra's neck and flips herself and Lyra into the air, sending Lyra into the mat after a backflip-

Ahuizotl: The Flitter Flip! Is Flitter going to advance to the Quarter-Finals?

*1…..2…..3!*

Garble: She is! What a win!

-Flitter pumps her arms into the air as she moves up to her knees. Cloudchaser excitedly enters the ring and hugs her-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRR...FLIIIIITTEEEERRRRR!

Ahuizotl: Both of those women needed that win, but only one could have it, and I suppose Flitter wanted it just a little bit more!

Garble: It was a nice try by Lyra, but perhaps she should take Bon Bon back to Venice to make up for this loss.

-The referee raises Flitter's hand as the two sisters high five in the middle of the ring-

Bon Bon: -as she hugs her girl with a frown- It's okay, sweetie. I know you did your best.

Ahuizotl: The couple remains in high spirits, though. That's what I like to see!

-Bon Bon pulls Lyra up by her hand as Flitter reaches out her own hand-

Ahuizotl: This is quite unlike Flitter. I don't know if it's genuine or not…

-Lyra takes a chance and shakes Flitter's hand. Flitter smiles as she lets her hand go before her and her sister leave the ring-

Garble: Oh wow. Would you look at that, 'Zotl! Whatever has happened to Flitter, whether Giz said something to her or she realized something herself, she's moving on to face Cadance next week on Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: A nice sign of sportsmanship, but her opponent next week will do whatever it takes to tear Flitter apart. She needs to be VERY careful…

Garble: All I know is those four should get in the ring and take all their clothes off, for old times sake!

Ahuizotl: Hey stop that. There will be no NSFW behavior in this prestigious tournament, you can be sure of that.

Garble: I know, I know. Just wishful thinking.

-Flitter and Cloudchaser smile on the ramp as they take in all the cheers of the crowd-

*Trainer's Room*

-Luna is sitting down on the X-Ray table, holding her neck and wincing. She groans as Mr. Rich walks into the room-

Mr. Rich: Well look at this…-he chuckles- How's the patient, doc?

Doctor: She'll be fine, just a little shook up is all.

Mr. Rich: Hmm. Well that's great. A shame what happened out there, eh Luna?

Luna: I'm sure you were getting your KICKS out of it backstage...what kind of a man are you to send a hooligan like Berry Punch out to the ring to assault me like she did?!

Doctor: Easy there, miss. You don't want to get yourself worked up.

Luna: Quiet, you! ANSWER ME, RICH!

Mr. Rich: I'll have you know I had nothing to do with that, but yes, it was quite great. -he smirks-

Luna: I'm sure you didn't...you've been wishing harm on me ever since you showed back up on my show! I am the GENERAL MANAGER of Lunacy, and I should not be treated like this! I am a woman of POWER!

Mr. Rich: You may not be in power for much longer, though...if it'll make you feel any better, why don't you put Berry Punch in a match tonight?

Luna: I thank you for that right, at least...hmm, let's see…-she grins wickedly as a thought comes to mind- Oh yes...oh my YES!

Mr. Rich: Would you like to share this with me? If it makes you all giddy, surely I'll approve.

Luna: Hahahaha! Approve? Not a chance! Especially considering this match could be the reason why Berry Punch doesn't make it to her title match, OR The Royal Rumble!

Mr. Rich: Oh my...sounds daunting. I'm sure you'll put her through the wringer!

Luna: I most certainly will! For putting her hands on the most powerful woman in the EWF, Berry Punch will face off against...The Sword! All 3 of them at once!

Mr. Rich: I appreciate the effort, but you can stop your cackling, because that doesn't seem...fair.

Luna: FAIR?! It wasn't FAIR when she hit me with THE BAR TAB! WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT FAIR!?

Mr. Rich: I DO, and my opinion is the only one that matters right now. Now, The Sword sound like great opponents, but maybe you could give Berry...some partners?

Luna: SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THEM!

Mr. Rich: Well she DOES, because that's the right thing. Would you like ME to pick her partners, or should I leave that up to you?

Luna: YOU'VE GOT TO BE… -she sighs- I suppose you're going to force me…

Mr. Rich: -he nods once- I am.

Luna: Alright, how about….Rarity…

Mr. Rich: Nice, nice.

Luna: Aaaaand...Twilight.

Mr. Rich: Perfect! Wow, Luna...I must say...when you're forced to make matches, you really knock it out of the park!

Luna: -she grits her teeth- I'm glad you are pleased with my decision, Mr Rich…

Mr. Rich: Keep up the good work! -he pats her on the neck, which irritates her before walking out of the room whistling-

Silver Shill: -getting ready for another interview- My guests now at this time sure have a busy night ahead of them, as they are BOTH looking to move on to the next round of the King of The Ring tournament. Please welcome...DJ Z-

DJ Z: BERPBERPBERPBEEEERRRRRRP! -he grins- What's good, Sil?

Silver: Heh...and his partner, Neon Lights.

Neon: The boys are back in town-BUT ONLY A MAN! ...Is fit to be the king…

DJ Z: That's right. And to ascend the throne as king, NION Lights is going to have to beat some very formidable opponents, and become MEN ourselves in the process.

Neon: But only ONE of us may lay claim to the title of the KING of the EWF, and me and Z know this.

DJ Z: And if a bro has to, he'll fight his other bro to accomplish what he wants. And when the dust settles, only one member of NION Lights will be crowned king, but we've made a pledge…

Neon: And that pledge is that no matter WHAT happens in this tournament, we won't let it get between our friendship. If I fight Z or somebody else next round, either way, he'll be in my corner.

DJ Z: And if mah boy Neon don't make it past tonight, or even if we both are slotted to face each other in the semi-finals, that's aight, because he'll be in my corner too.

Silver: That is great to hear, guys. Now, can you tell me why we haven't seen you since Frontline?

Neon: Oh jeez...yeah, we sure can. See, we weren't traveling the globe, sipping mai tais or sharing a plate of 'sghetti.

DJ Z: And we sure weren't stealing no girl's hearts in Finland or Jamaica…

Neon: I WISH, but unfortunately that's true...nah, we were just...waiting.

Silver: Waiting?

Neon: -he nods- We were backstage every week, waiting to be booked on these shows. We had our gear on, and were ready to go.

DJ Z: But Luna didn't have anything for us. She just kept up in our locker rooms, always hopeful for the next week, but for over a MONTH we sat there, collecting dust and being treated injust! Yo that girl has it OUT FOR US, Sil YA HEAR?!

Neon: It's cuz we ain't kissing her ass or fluffing her pillow before she lays her head down at night. Luckily for us, Mr. Rich is the flyest dude around, and he saw us doing nothing but moping around, and so he decided to give us a chance to make dat chedda while this roster gets better! We ain't gonna allow some punk-kid like Shining Armor take that throne...nah uh!

DJ Z: By the end of this month, either me or Neon will be announced as the King of The Ring, and then NEXT month, one of us will become the Carnage Champion!

Neon: Things are looking up for NION Lights, so you'd better stay on the lookout for our future projects!

DJ Z: -he turns to face his partner- See ya in the semis?

Neon: -he nods and smiles- See ya in the semis, dude. -rather than shake hands, they opt to fist bump before walking away-

Silver: Good luck to both of you! Now let's head back to the ring.

*On my own from a world that seems alone...* -the arena suddenly becomes filled with boos as "Fight the Knight" by Crush 40 rings throughout the Asylum-

Madden: The following, is a SECOND ROUND MATCH...in the KIIIIING..of the RIIIING tournameeeent! Introducing first...frooom CANTERLOOOOT! Weighing in at 244 POOOOUNDS...SHIIIIINIIIIIING..ARMOOOOORRRR!

Garble: Whether or not this dude has awesome theme music from a Sonic game or not, this crowd still DETESTS him with all of their might! Their is nobody in this tournament that they want to see fall right on their ass than Shining Armor…

Ahuizotl: Imagine how disastrous Lunacy could possibly look by the end of this month...Luna in charge, Sunset as Eternal Women's champion, Cadance as the Queen, and Shining as the King…-he shivers-

Garble: That is the stuff of NIGHTMARES, 'Zotl...all of that won't matter if Luna AT LEAST loses her job. Filthy Rich can then clean up this show, and turn it into the wholesome environment it always should've been.

-Shining Armor enters the ring, blowing off the fans and resting in the corner as he prepares himself for this battle-

-After a pause, all the lights in the arena are shut off except a lone spotlight, which soon is accompanied by smoke and the rising of a mixtable, where DJ Z is messing around with all the settings and welcoming the fans with a series of bleeps and bloops and other electronic junk-

DJ Z: Lunacy Asyluuuuuuuuuuum! Let's. Get. CRAAAAAAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYY! -the fans respond with a slew of cheers- As our theme song says...it's been such a long time coming, but have no fear, because you are now BACK…-the crowd repeats with him- in...DAH MIX! With that young go hard...DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY Z! -cheers- Thank you, thank you! And of course, along with me is the HEART-STOPPIN'...OVARY POPPIN'...-he winks at the crowd- JAW DROPPIN'...bringin' the noise, turnin' men into BOYS, gonna rock this tournament with so much poise! NEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS! BERPBERPBERPBEEEEERRRRRRRRRRP! Let's do this!

-DJ Z leaps off the podium and fist bumps his partner as the lights raise-

*It's been such a long time comin', thought you'd understand…*

Garble: How can you NOT be pumped up when NION Lights shows up?! They know how to hype things!

Ahuizotl: Just like Lyra and Bon Bon, we have not seen these two since Frontline, where they were defeated by Xavier Kendrick and Dwight Dawson and shocking fashion.

Garble: Yeah. And unlike Bon Bon and Lyra, they didn't go spanning the globe, sipping wine and attending luaus. They claim it was just a matter of Luna keeping them off the shows just to spite them.

Ahuizotl: That could very well be true, as Luna has had her issues with NION Lights in the past. Mr. Rich wasn't going to keep them away from this tournament, and the chance of a lifetime, as both DJ Z AND Neon Lights have tournament matches here tonight.

Garble: This match particularly is EXTREMELY important when it comes to the tournament. If Shining Armor wins, he will get an automatic bye to semi-finals thanks to Snips and Snails both getting themselves counted out in their match last week.

Ahuizotl: That could backfire on The System, however, because DJ Z could very well win this match, which would be the ultimate F-U to the ones that have been holding him and his partner down for the last month. Meanwhile, we can't ignore the fact that DJ Z is one win away, and Neon Lights is two wins away from facing off with each other!

Garble: That would be one hell of a showdown, and I'm sure those dudes wouldn't mind finding out who deserves to be King more in that fashion. Before we can get there, DJ Z needs to score a big victory here.

-The crowd shows their appreciation for NION Lights by chanting "WEL-COME BACK" at them before the bell is rung-

Match 2: King of the Ring, Round 1 - Shining Armor vs DJ Z w/ Neon Lights

-6 minutes later-

-Shining is resting against the ropes as DJ Z comes running at him. Shining ducks and throws his opponent over the ropes, but DJ Z wisely grabs onto the top rope to prevent himself from falling-

Ahuizotl: DJ Z, avoiding disaster there!

-DJ Z sends a roundhouse kick into the side of Shining's face, knocking him to the mat. He then grabs onto the top rope and sends himself over the it, spinning in the air and crashing into Shining's ribs with the Slingshot Corkscrew Splash-

Garble: The Spinback! DJ Z could have this in the bag!

*1…..2….-Shining kicks out, much to the dismay of the Lunacy face-

Ahuizotl: Not quite! Shining Armor is, unfortunately, still in this.

-8 minutes later-

-DJ Z is back outside the ring as he brings one boot through the middle rope and crashes it into Shining's jaw. He then enters halfway through the ropes to where he can springboard off of the the middle rope into the ring where he grabs Shining's head and spins in the air before planting him into the mat with a DDT!-

Garble: Tornado DDT, with a little flair added to it! Shining might soon be eliminated from this tourna-HEY! LOOK AT THAT!

-All of a sudden, Neon Lights, who is outside the ring supporting his partner, his attacked from behind by Snips and Snails, who knock him to the floor-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd is furiously booing- It's SLIME! They're living up to their name by attacking Neon Lights for NO REASON!

Garble: Even if they did have a reason, now is not the time to pull this crap! Someone get them out of here!

-Neon Lights tries to fight them off, but he doesn't need to as DJ Z leaps onto the top turnbuckle and then promptly soars off of it, taking both members of SLIME down to the ground with a spectacular moonsault-

Ahuizotl: A DEATH DEFYING LEAP BY DJ Z! But it was worth it as it eliminated SLIME from the equation!

Crowd: E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF!

DJ Z: -taunting the fallen members of SLIME- Take that, you crudmonkeys! Oh, and thanks for the automatic trip to the semis BROOOOOOOOOS! Hahaha!

Garble: DJ Z is right! He could be moments away from finishing off Shining Armor and moving on to the semi-finals!

-DJ Z jumps onto the apron and looks to springboard off the ropes, but as he puts his feet onto the top rope, Shining Armor jumps at him and clips a leg out from under him, which ends in the worst way possible, as his nuts smash into the rope-

Ahuizotl: OH! DJ Z lost his balance, and wound up hung on the ropes!

Garble: Shining Armor went right for the kill, but give the assist to SLIME! -Shining pulls DJ Z off of the top rope- Because they gave Shining the opening to hit-UH! There it is, the Wicked Affairs!

-The crowd is already booing as Shining hooks DJ Z's leg-

*1…..2…..3!*

Garble: Awww DAMMIT! And with that, Shining Armor is taking his place at The Royal Rumble…

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRR...SHIIIIIIINIIIIIIING...ARRRRMOOOOOORRRRR!

Ahuizotl: DJ Z looked prepared to finish this match off in a big way, but just like they did before, Snips and Snails paid TREMENDOUS dividends to Shining Armor. Last week, it was the simultaneous walkout, which set the stage for tonight, where the two dastardly cold-cocked Neon Lights from behind, which lead to DJ Z making the save, which was the absolute right thing to do, but it ultimately lead to the Wicked Affairs, and now, DJ Z's chance to become the King of the Ring...has been foiled.

Crowd: BUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUULL-SHIT!

Garble: And you can hear this capacity crowd, showing their disgust and their displeasure in the outcome of this match. We don't like it either, folks...in fact, we HATE it...but once again, The System has stolen another victory away from someone who deserved it more than them, and in the process, they've stuck to Mr. Rich.

Ahuizotl: Even though her night started off on the wrong foot, our general manager must enjoy seeing this illustrious tournament turn into a joke right before her very eyes….

Garble: Yeah, thanks, Luna….thanks a fucking lot!

-Shining Armor retreats up the ramp slowly, basking in his victory as Snips and Snails adorn each of his sides with a sinister grin on their faces. Neon Lights looks on at them from inside the ring, as he is fuming with rage over the outcome of that match-

Shining: ALL HAIL ME! ALL HAIL THE KING! -his arms are held up by the members of SLIME as the crowd sends boos upon him, before breaking out into a rendition of "King Nothing" by Metallica-

Crowd: WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHIIIIIIIIIING? WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHIIIIIIIIIING? WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHIIIIIIIIIING? WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHIIIIIIIIIING?

Garble: Even in the darkest days, this crowd still gives me hope. -he chuckles- That is brilliant...

Neon Lights: I SWEAR, I'LL BE SEEING YOU IN THE SEMI-FINALS! THAT THRONE IS MINE, AND SO IS YOUR ASS! -the crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: What a statement by Neon Lights, who could be the one to shut up Shining Armor in the semi-finals, and get revenge for his tag team partner, who won't get the same opportunity to become King.

Garble: We can only hope that comes true….we'll be right back! -we head to commercial with the crowd chanting "NE-ON LIGHTS"-

-Back from commercial, we see Cloudchaser exiting the locker room of Flitter as she is going to go get some champagne as a result of her victory. She is walking down the hall until she is stopped by….Thunderlane-

Thunderlane: H-hey, Cloudchaser…-he rubs his arm-

Cloudchaser: Oh. Hello, Thunderlane. -she lightly smiles-

Thunderlane: Can we uh….can we talk for a second? In my locker room?

Cloudchaser: Huh? Sure, I guess.

Thunderlane: C-cool. Follow me. -Thunderlane leads Cloudchaser to his locker room, shutting the door behind him as they walk in-

Cloudchaser: So what is this about? Oh! By the way, I LOVE what Rumble has done with your hair!

Thunderlane: Really? Thanks! I like it too. It's the only nice thing he's done for me in a long time...little asshole.

Cloudchaser: Well, don't let him get to you. He's alienated everybody around him ever since coming to the EWF. If you ask me, you're better off without him.

Thunderlane: You think so?

Cloudchaser: -smiles- Yeah, of course! I mean, you didn't need him to become the first World Brawler's champion, did you?

Thunderlane: No I did not!

Cloudchaser: So there ya go! And even though Giz is my friend, you don't need Rumble to become the Carnage champion either! You're on your own, Thunderlane. Which is where you will SHINE.

Thunderlane: Awesome! Actually that's...why I wanted to talk to you.

Cloudchaser: Oh?

Thunderlane: Yeah! I was really excited to be traded to Lunacy...because...I know that meant I would...I would get to see you again.

Cloudchaser: -she blushes- O-oh...I...I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't skip a beat when I heard the news about you coming over here.

Thunderlane: Heh...I was jumping for joy, but then, Rumble...he...helped me beat Giz, and...I decided it was only right to repay him. And I know how jealous he can get, so I...never got the chance to talk to you.

Cloudchaser: I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long to talk to me, but...I get what you're saying.

Thunderlane: But even though I wasn't talking to you, trust me...I was...looking at you. Whenever I could…

Cloudchaser: -she continues to blush as she turns her head away- Oh wow...m-me too. I'd...I'd see you walking down the hall and my temperature would rise, I know it. And I...I never missed your matches.

Thunderlane: Same here...I HAD to watch you.

Cloudchaser: I'll be watching your match tonight, too…

Thunderlane: Well, I was thinking...why don't you watch it from RINGSIDE?

Cloudchaser: W-what?

Thunderlane: Like you just said, I'm on my own now. I don't have to answer to ANYBODY! Just the way I like it...I've been thinking since I superkicked Rumble last week…

Cloudchaser: H-have you?

Thunderlane: -he nods- Mhm...you know, we're coming up on 3 years since we...broke up.

Cloudchaser: Oh my gosh...you remember too?

Thunderlane: I count every single day. Losing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to me...I still haven't recovered to this day…

Cloudchaser: I've never cried more in my life than I did that first week without you….I'll never forgive Rumble for tearing us apart!

Thunderlane: How could somebody do that to his own BROTHER?! To one of his best friends?! Yeah, it's shitty...it's really REALLY shitty, but Cloud!

Cloudchaser: Yes, Thunder?

Thunderlane: He threw YOU aside...he threw ME aside. We don't have to worry about him anymore! We can...we can be TOGETHER. We can live happily like we've always wanted to, but never truly got to!

Cloudchaser: Is...is that you want?

Thunderlane: YES! Yes yes YES! I've never wanted anything more in my life than YOU, Cloudchaser….I've felt...empty without you these past few years...some days I ask myself what the point of living even is…

Cloudchaser: -sadly- Oh, Thunder….

Thunderlane: I know...but I don't need to ask myself that anymore, because I've found it out...Cloudchaser, you ARE my point of living! I've been without you for 3 years, and that was 3 years too long!

Cloudchaser: -she has tears in her eyes and a smile on her face- Oh, Thunder! -she is picked up by her lover as their lips touch. Not sloppily like Sunset and Shining, but carefully, like they've been waiting to kiss each other for an eternity-

Thunderlane: -he breaks the kiss- I missed you!

Cloudchaser: I missed you too!

Thunderlane: -he slowly walks over to his sofa and gently lays Cloudchaser on it. He positions himself over her body, looking into her eyes- We'll never have to worry about drifting apart again…-rather than suck her face off, Thunderlane slowly presses his lips into Cloudchaser's, and gently uses one of his arms as a rest for her head. The scene fades out with Cloudchaser giggling gleefully as both her lips and her soul are reunited with her most splendid lover-

Garble: WHOA, 'Zotl...Thunderlane just made A LOT of enemies with that move! I have never been so jealous of anybody in my LIFE!

Ahuizotl: Well, he's got his old girlfriend back. How is this going to affect his match with Rumble later tonight is what I'm wondering!

Garble: It could change drastically, especially if Cloudchaser DOES accept his invitation to be at ringside for the match. And if Thunderlane wins, the complexion of the ENTIRE championship match has just been altered! I'm really looking forward to seeing this develop.

Ahuizotl: Before we can get there, we have our second King of the Ring tournament match for tonight. -we pan to the ring, where we see Neon Lights and DJ Z already in the ring- And there is Neon Lights, who is going to be one of the participants in this match.

Garble: He and his partner, DJ Z must be LIVID over what happened just a bit ago, as Shining Armor and his crafty cohorts, Snips and Snails help STEAL the victory away from DJ Z!

Ahuizotl: It was a travesty, no doubt about it. But if Neon Lights can gain a victory here, hope for this team will not be entirely lost. He looks revved up and ready to go...let's see how he does.

*All my life I've been searching for something…* -the strum of the electric guitar causes the fans to go wild as Neon Lights' opponent makes his way out to the arena-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Accompaniiied, byyyy VUUUULTARIAAAAAN! From The STEEEEEEL CITYYYYYY! Weighing in at 258 POOOOUNDS...OOOOOOOOVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Garble: There are many prime athletes taking part in this tournament, but to me, none of them have impressed more than this dude….Overdrive.

Ahuizotl: Despite his size, he can do some astounding things in that ring! But like most in these tournaments, he hasn't had the best track record as of late.

Garble: That's what I love about these tournaments! It's sort of a launching pad onto bigger and better things. Whoever wins this should definitely be on the fast track to SUPERSTARDOM. This is such an exciting month for the EWF, and I'm eternally grateful that I could be apart of it.

Ahuizotl: As am I. We've got the best athletes in the world, all fighting for a chance to one day achieve immortality!

-Overdrive slides under the bottom rope as DJ Z leaves the ring so Neon can try his hand at this tournament-

Match 3: King of the Ring, Round 1 - Neon Lights w/ DJ Z vs Overdrive w/ Vultarian

-7 minutes later-

-Neon Lights is on the apron as Overdrive approaches him. Neon sends his shoulder through the middle rope and into Overdrive's gut. He then flips himself over the top rope, attempting to roll Overdrive up with a pin, but Overdrive wraps his arms around Neon's legs and and jumps in the air, Neon's neck and Overdrive's legs crashing into the mat with a Wheelbarrow Driver-

Garble: Over The Limit! Neon could be done here!

*1…..2…..-Neon Lights kicks out, Overdrive falling to the mat belly-first in shock as the force of Neon's kickout sends him to flip over onto his own belly, his legs falling onto Overdrive's back-

Ahuizotl: How did he kick out after a move like that?! My LORD!

Garble: It's all about being the King and getting that title shot, 'Zotl! It's forcing all these guys to step up their game!

-6 minutes later-

-Overdrive has Neon up in the air over his head. He drops him to the mat with a Gorilla Press Slam. Neon rebounds off his belly and winds up flipping onto his back-

Ahuizotl: What strength by Overdrive! -Overdrive jumps into the air- AND NOW WHAT AGILITY! -he flips over, attempting a standing Moonsault, but Neon drives his knees into Overdrive's abdomen. He then rolls up Overdrive- BUT THE MOONSAULT MISSED!

Garble: *1…..2…..3!* NEON LIGHTS GOT HIM! Overdrive's freakish abilities came back to haunt him! -the crowd is too busy going nuts over the attempted moonsault that they don't even realize that the match is over. Neon lets go of Overdrive's legs and rolls out of the ring-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNERRRRRR….NEEEEEEEEOOOOOON LIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!

Garble: Overdrive can't believe it! That looked like it was going to be one BEAUTIFUL move, but Neon Lights saw it coming, and he made sure to turn it over into his favor!

-DJ Z runs over to Neon and tackles him on the floor-

Ahuizotl: After that upsetting last match, these two must be ECSTATIC that at least one of them is moving onto the next round!

Garble: I still stand by my statement when I say that Overdrive has impressed me more than anybody else in this tournament, but that was a great counter by Neon Lights! And now, he will face Flash Sentry next week, where the winner will go on to face Shining Armor at The Royal Rumble.

Crowd: THAT COULD'VE BEEN AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT COULD'VE BEEN AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT COULD'VE BEEN AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: It could've been an awesome night for Overdrive and Vultarian, but instead, NION Lights are the ones walking out with at least one victory under their belt!

-Overdrive is standing next to the turnbuckles dejectedly as Vultarian tries to console him. NION Lights are busy celebrating their win as Neon picks up DJ Z and places him on his shoulder as he begins running around with him-

-We cut to a white room, which shows the blurry figure of Twist ahead of the camera-

Twist: Can we fight our true nature? -the blur lessens, as we can now see Twist standing there. She looks to her right side, as her form darkens and blinks with the video. We then see her on another side of the room, her back turned and facing the wall- Become something...we are not? -the form of Finnette Balor appears behind her, in full face-paint and all

The voice of a demon speaks, saying "come...my...Twist…"

-Finnette reaches her hand out to touch Twist's back, but Twist turns around and simply smiles at her demon form before Finnette flickers away. Twist looks back at the camera as Finnette appears on the other side of her, squatting on the ground with her head looking down-

Twist: Can we use our light…-the camera is now upside down, showing Finnette still squatting ahead, as the demon voice says, "set..,.me….free." It then cuts back to Twist, who looks at the camera after witnessing the position change of Finnette- to conceal our darkness? -the form of Twist completely changes into Finnette, but then we see it's still Twist when the camera cuts to her face. The screen flickers as Twist's eye color turns black, and continues to flicker as we see Finnette methodically crawling around on the floor while images of Twist's face turning into Finnette's face quickly flash by- To bury…-the film speeds up, as the screen flickers, with Finnette drawing a foot closer after each blink, as we get a shot of only Twist's eyes. She looks up at the camera- the demon below…-both eyes turn ENTIRELY into pools of black sludge, as the camera cuts to the back of Finnette, as she stretches out her arms, the roar of a demon in the background

Finnette is now standing there, no effects, and no mind games-

Finnette: Before Uprising...Twist did such a grand job in shielding me from the world, and I understood why...for so long, I was able to be contained in the pit of her soul. I was nothing more than a vivid illusion of her own mind. I yearned for the moment when she would finally accept me, and allow me to become more, than just a thought...more, than just a magnum opus of her being. To be someone, she could rely on...someone, to trust...something, to tap into, to become what she has always wanted to be...fearless, larger than life, important. I have given Twist a new meaning, a new essence, new LIFE. I do not wish to control Twist, to bend her to my will. I simply ask that when she may be in danger, or when she reverts back to her previous manner, to call upon her demon...for I care for her, and I will shelter her, like she has sheltered me inside her warm, vibrant, and boundless mind. It is the least I can do for her gracious hospitality. I, Finnette Balor, will be sheltered no more! You, the EWF fans...you have nothing to fear. You have given Twist the love and recognition she has always wanted for her passion and creativity towards wrestling. When we are alone, she constantly expresses her gratitude towards the response you have given her, even when I am the one in control of her body. I thank you for giving her the chance to be the only thing she has ever wanted to be; admired. For those who cross her, however…-she sighs- dark days...are ahead for you. There will be no mercy...there will be no forgiveness. Twist has been a troubled soul for just about her entire life, and now she is finally happy. I will not allow anybody to ruin that. If you torment her, you will be just one of those who are tormented...by ME. Twist has given me all the freedom I wish to make sure all the right culprits get just the right amount of suffering. When that time comes, just know...that it all...could've been avoided. Thank you, Twist…-Finnette begins shaking uncontrollably as her form falters out. Twist soon reappears on her knees, symbolizing that Finnette has retreated back into her minds. Twist shakes her head a bit as she stands up with a smile-

Twist: You are welcome, Finnette. Everyone...everyone has a demon. But no one's demon...is like mine. -she winks at the camera, as we head to another commercial-

-We cut to the interview area, where Silver Shill is standing by with another tournament participant-

Silver: As we head into our last tournament match of the night, one of my guests at this time will be competing in it. Ladies and gentlemen...Honeycomb. -the camera pans to where Honeycomb is grinning brightly-

Honeycomb: Oh! Oh! And don't forget my wonderful bestest best friend, Midd-errr...Midnight! -she wraps her arms around her waist as Midnight looks down at her, caught off guard with distaste-

Midnight: Is there really a need for that…?

Honeycomb: -she lets go of the hug- No, but you're just so HUGGABLE! -Midnight rolls her eyes-

Silver: Midnight, you'll be accompanying Honeycomb in her tournament match tonight, but would you like to real quick, give us your thoughts on the fantastic match you had with Sunset Shimmer last week?

Midnight: To be honest, no. I didn't win the Crater Chick championship, so I tried my hand to get something bigger, and it didn't quite work out. That's all I have to say. This isn't about me. This is about Honeycomb becoming Queen of the Scene and accomplishing what I couldn't.

Honeycomb: Awww, that's sweeeeeet! Well, she's right. I haven't had a match of my own in a while. I've been too busy supporting Midnight. But that doesn't mean I'm not prepared for tonight, because I am! Midnight has been pouring her heart and soul into every match, making the absolute MOST of every opportunity she's been given. This is the greatest opportunity I'VE been given, and I WILL give it my all! I am not only fighting for myself, but I'm fighting for my friend, Midnight! It means the world to me that she could be out there in support, and I plan to make her proud!

Midnight: There's a reason you're my tag team partner. I can feel the energy radiating off of you! You of all people know I'm not one to show emotions too much-

Honeycomb: Unless it's anger!

Midnight: Uh, yeah...but win or loss, as long as you have a good performance, I'll be something I'm not too often...proud.

Honeycomb: -she gasps- I'll make you proud of me, Midnight! I'm going to win for YOU! -she walks off, shaking her fists with intensity-

Midnight: -staying back, looking at her partner as she walks off- You know...that girl's really starting to get to me…-she sighs and shakes her head as she walks off after her-

-We return to the arena, the camera on Garble and Ahuizotl as 3MB's music plays-

Garble: I love those two...that is just adorable! Well you can hear the unwavering guitars in the background, folks, and that can only mean ONE thing...we're being joined here at ringside by the Three Ma'am Band! Welcomes, ladies!

Aria: -as all the members sit down in chairs and put on headsets- Back by popular demand, boys! Can't believe there's enough chairs out here for us…

Adagio: It's getting crowded.

Ahuizotl: Well we couldn't have you girls stand! That's no way to treat guests.

Aria: I can't argue with that! -she props her feet up on the announce table- Ahhhh….

Garble: Oh...go ahead, make yourselves at home.

Adagio: So I guess I'LL be the one that isn't so rude and take this time to THANK YOU for having us out here.

Ahuizotl: Well that's no problem, ladies. I assume you are out here to find out up close and in person who Adagio will be facing next week?

Adagio: Of course! If I am gonna be the Queen, I'm going to have to get acquainted with my soon-to-be PEASANTS. Mwahaha!

Sonata: I'm also out here because I heard there's a taco vendor in the crowd…-she's looking around the arena- Cotton caaaandy….popcoooorn….hot dooooogs...WHERE ARE THE TACOS?!

Garble: I think you've been mislead, Sonata.

Sonata: Daaaarn! -she whines and frowns-

Ahuizotl: As I'm sure you ladies heard at the top of the show, whether Adagio makes it to The Royal Rumble or not, you will be going up against The Wythyst Family in 2 weeks here on Lunacy. What is your reaction to this?

Aria: -as you can hear Sonata gulp- Well first of all, Adagio WILL make it to The Royal Rumble. She is not in danger, nor are any of us.

Adagio: The Wythyst Family isn't a TEAM...they're not in stereo like we are! Some chubby, perplexing...woman I guess? Was walking through the woods, saw two mentally challenged...women I guess? Trying to dig up a decomposed turtle they could share as a pet, she brainwashed them, made them mute, save for a few words like "YEAH" and whatever heavy breathing sounds like, put a sheep mask on one of them, made them wear the same sweaty, smelly clothes every day, gave a plumber's rag to the other one, tried to help them tie their shoes to no avail, and then flew them from their swamp commune to here on their magical flying alligator...and TADA! That's how The Wythyst Family came about. That doesn't intimidate us. That's like something out of a D-Rated indie horror film…

Sonata: They made me pee my pants last week…

Ahuizotl: Well….uh….that's…

Aria: It's because Sonata had to pee when Adagio's match started. If those abominations wouldn't have came out, she could've been in the back, handling her business. But those Wythysts-well, mostly Amay, keep talking and talking AND TALKING, so Sonata had no choice but to...yeah.

Adagio: And that's the main reason why we can't WAIT to end their facade! It's not because they're a threat to us, or they smell, or they dress horribly, no! We have traveled THE WORLD...performance after performance, night after night...and not ONCE! NOT ONCE have we ever pissed our pants on stage! Thanks to those damn Wythysts, our streaks was BROKEN. That's worthy of a Baton Rouge BUTT-kicking right there!

Ahuizotl: ...You're really not frightened at ALL?

Adagio: Why would we be? We're 3MB, baby! We sing like heaven and fight like hell! We breathe fire and inhale...our fire again! Yeah, we do that, yeah!

Aria: NICE! It was our first night….we didn't expect them. They caught us off guard and it won't be happening in two weeks. Right, Sonata?

Sonata: I uh….I might call in sick that day….

Garble: Sonata NO! Aria and Adagio NEED you! Think of all the great bands over the years that have went their separate ways! Hootie & the Blowfish! The Barenaked Ladies! THE INSANE CLOWN POSSE!

Ahuizotl: Don't forget Shave the Monkey!

Garble: Yeah, them too!

Adagio: Don't you worry, boys….3MB is a band that will live on through the ages, for all time!

Aria: Yeah, Sonata's just….really dumb...yeah, that's it! Let's get this match started!

-Midnight's theme lights up the crowd with cheers-

Madden: The following conteeest, is a FIRST ROUND match, in the QUEEEEN...OF THE SCEEEENE...TOURNAMEEENT! Introducing first! Accompaniiiied, by MIIIIIIDNIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIKE! From CRYSTAAAAALVILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS...HONEEEEEEYCOOOOOOMB!

Ahuizotl: It'll be the first contest in quite a while for Honeycomb. The last time she was in a match, she and Midnight lost to Flitter and Cloudchaser.

Garble: But Honeycomb had a nice enough showing to where Midnight decided that it was worth it to not make the partnership a one-time thing. Despite their different personalities and appearances, I really think these two compliment each other SO well! I would just love love LOVE to see Honeycomb do good in this tournament!

Ahuizotl: -as Honeycomb is hugging many fans in the crowd, both kids and adults alike- She is qutie the sweet young lady. She may need a win here tonight more than anybody else in this tournament, based on the fact that she ADORES Midnight and wants to make her proud whenever she can. A loss in this tournament may just crush her.

Garble: I think she wouldn't mind losing if she tries hard enough. Her main goal is really to make Midnight satisfied.

Adagio: Can I just say I would LOVE to hug Honeycomb?

Aria: Me too! As rockstars renowned for our partying skills, she looks like someone who could keep a party going all night long!

Garble: Does she remind you of Sonata at all?

Adagio: Hmm...a little bit. She's cute, kind of ditzy, little bit...clingy.

Sonata: Magnets are clingy! I'm not clingy!

Aria: Heh...Sonata is a bit TOO ditzy…

Sonata: I'll cut off your twintails while you sleep!

Aria: -gasping and grabbing hold of her twintails in fear- YOU'D BETTER NOT! WE'LL REPLACE YOU WITH HONEYCOMB!

Sonata: -whiningly- NOOOOOOOO!

Garble: HOOTIE & THE BLOWFISH GIRLS, HOOTIE & THE BLOWFISH!

*Out of My Way!* -the crowd explodes with love as Honeycomb's opponent explodes from the back-

Madden: Aaaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom LONEEEEYVIIIILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: When you look up and down everybody who has been apart of this tournament...no disrespect to you, Adagio...but there is NOBODY who has more HEART, more GUTS, more WILL TO BE THE VERY BEST than THIS young lady, Scootaloo!

Adagio: Don't worry, I actually agree. I've never been in the wars that Scootaloo has, I've never been in the position that she has either. She used to be the underdog, but now she's turned into one of the most fierce competitors in the EWF.

Aria: There's not many people that impress 3MB, but Scootaloo is one of them. That chick is tough as hell!

Sonata: I love her! She's small, but packed with so much fire and aggression!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Garble: She's ULTRA tough, and she's got the crowd behind her! Honeycomb is beloved by many a fan, but Scootaloo...she is just on another level! She's quickly becoming perhaps the most respected and appreciated wrestler in the EWF, and there should be NO doubt as to why!

Ahuizotl: With that being said, what kind of a chance do you think Honeycomb has against a caliber of adversary like Scootaloo?

Garble: Aw man, why ya gotta ask me that? Damn...to tell you the truth, as focused as Honeycomb is, I don't think she has much of a chance here. Scootaloo has friends and a TON of fans, but she isn't here to impress those friends. She's here to WIN. To become the Queen of the Scene, and get that title shot next month against the champion.

Ahuizotl: So what you're saying is, Honeycomb doesn't have her head on straight enough?

Garble: Well obviously, every wrestler's goal in this company is to become champion...but I feel Honeycomb is really looking to impress her tag team partner in this match, rather than win it. She thinks the WORLD of Midnight, and it's very charming to see, but I don't know if her top priority right now is moving on in this tournament. I think she needs to make this match her TOP priority, and stop worrying about what her friend thinks. That isn't important right now.

Aria: Hey, we know it better than most...your friends can be such a HUGE help to you...but they can sometimes be a distraction, and I think that's what's going on here. Honeycomb needs to be a ONE Ma'am Band in that ring tonight, and stop focusing on the woman OUTSIDE the ring. If her head ain't in this match, Scootaloo's going to wipe her CLEAN off the bracket.

Ahuizotl: Well said, both of you.

-Scootaloo smiles as she approaches Honeycomb. The two shake hands as the fans cheer, the bell ringing soon after-

Match 4: Queen of The Scene, Round 1 - Honeycomb w/ Midnight Strike vs Scootaloo

-3 minutes later-

Ahuizotl: -as the two are countering moves back and forth- So Adagio, I have to ask you...which of these two would you rather face next week?

Adagio: I'm always up for a challenge, and I'm pretty sure I'd get a better one out of Scootaloo. But there's nothing wrong with wanting to go the easy route. As we said, Scootaloo has been involved in such severe WARS against the likes of Diamond Tiara and The Sword. Honeycomb just...doesn't have that sort of experience with those big-time matches. Of course I don't either. Next week WILL be my first big match, and if Honeycomb is standing across that ring from me, I feel I will have an easier night. No matter who wins, though, I DO plan on beating them, and then beating The Wythysts along with my girls, and from there...our schedule keeps getting busier and busier, and I'm going to get more and more challenges, but we're prepared for that.

-4 minutes later-

-Honeycomb gets to the top rope, her back turned to Scootaloo. Taking a wild guess, she steps back and falls off the turnbuckle and holds her arms out, her shoulder crashing into Scootaloo's forehead and knocking her to the ground-

Garble: And there's that trust fall that Honeycomb has used before! The last time she used it, it cost her her very first tag team match with Midnight...but tonight, it's effective!

-Honeycomb, knowing what's at stake, wastes no time in making the cover-

*1…...2…..-Scootaloo kicks out at an early two-

Ahuizotl: It didn't get the job done, but it's a step in the right direction. With all the resilience Scootaloo possesses, it'll take a lot more for Honeycomb to put her away!

-4 more minutes later-

-Scootaloo runs off the ropes, sliding under Honeycomb's legs and running off the ropes behind turns around as Scootaloo jumps into the air, looking for the Stunted Growth, but Honeycomb uses her flexibility to duck under the move until she is ready to reach her arms up and grab Scootaloo's neck, driving it down forcefully with a neckbreaker!-

Garble: HONEYCOMB AVOIDS DISASTER, AND LEVELS SCOOTALOO WITH A NECKBREAKER...MY. GOODNESS!

-Honeycomb realizes this could be her big moment, as she gets on her knees and holds Scootaloo's legs down-

Ahuizotl: SHE'S GOT A COVER! *1….2…..-OHH! AND SCOOTALOO! SCOOTALOO JUST BARELY KICKS OUT! JUST BARELY!

-The crowd OHHHHHs as Honeycomb looks up in disbelief-

Garble: SHE USED SCOOTALOO'S OWN MOMENTUM AGAINST HER, AND SHE ALMOST GOT THE VICTORY!

Sonata: Even Midnight is shocked!

Ahuizotl: Adagio! One of these women! One of these VALIANT women, will face you next week!

Adagio: I can only hope, whoever it is, we tear the house down like these two are right now!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: It sure is! Only ONE of these women can move on, but they'll be DAMNED if they don't leave their mark on this tournament!

-6 more minutes later-

-Worn out from what has been her most physical and most grueling match so far, Honeycomb sets up for the Buzz-Kill, but she is pushed away by Scootaloo. Scootaloo rubs off the ropes, ducking a clothesline from Honeycomb and hitting her with the Scootabuse off the rebound!-

Garble: OH MY LORD! THE FLIP DDT MAY HAVE JUST KILLED HONEYCOMB! I'M NOT EVEN JOKING, MAN!

Aria: FUUUUUUUUCK that was CRAZY!

-The crowd is going nuts at the epic move as Scootaloo makes the cover-

*1….2….3!*

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb, with a career-defining performance here tonight...but Scootaloo eeks out the win with the Scootabuse!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRRR….SCOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garble: You're not kidding, 'Zotl! Honeycomb most DEFINITELY made Midnight proud, but she must've heard us here at the announce table! She did MORE than just put on a good performance...many times throughout this match, Scootaloo was FLUSTERED, and just couldn't seem to put Honeycomb away! It was one HELL of an effort on her part, so hat's off to her, but also, congratulations to Scootaloo, who is moving on to face YOU next week, Adagio, for the chance to compete at The Royal Rumble!

Adagio: Damn! That's one big roadblock to put in front of me on my road to becoming Queen, but all the great heads of monarchies over time have hit rough patches...the greatest of royalty never let that slow them down, though. This isn't exactly what I was hoping for, but hey, I'm not going to say no. I welcome this challenge with open arms!

Garble: Good luck to you, Adagio, and thank you for being out here, 3MB!

Sonata: You're welcome! It was a BLAST!

Aria: Later, boys!

-The members of 3MB step away from the announce table as Scootaloo shakes the hand of Honeycomb yet again-

Scootaloo: You almost had me there...great job…-she smiles at her fallen opponent, yet Honeycomb doesn't smile until Midnight approaches her and gives her...a hug-

Garble: AWWWWW! 'Z-ZOTL LOOK!

Ahuizotl: I know! We always knew Midnight would grow a soft spot for her!

-Honeycomb doesn't say anything. She just enjoys the hug all she can, as the crowd applauds both the gesture and the performances of both women in the match-

Midnight: Just like you've been telling me recently...you'll be champion someday. I honestly didn't know how close you were going to come in that match, but you were just INCHES away! Just inches!

Honeycomb: You're proud of me?

Midnight: You're damn right I am! I'm proud to be your tag team partner, and even prouder to be...your FRIEND. -Honeycomb cries as she hugs Midnight again-

Garble: What an amazing scene...this tournament has brought out the BEST of everyone in it, not just with their ability, but with their actions.

Midnight: Like I said, you'll be champion one day, and I'll be there to celebrate it with you! -the two leave the ring and walk up the ring, Midnight with her arm around Honeycomb's neck-

Crowd: HONEY-COMB! HONEY-COMB! HONEY-COMB! HONEY-COMB!

Ahuizotl: If you're Honeycomb, you may have lost, but you've won the respect of your tag team partner, and friend. Either way, it's a victory all the same.

-Scootaloo looks on with glee, but turns around to be met with Adagio and her bandmates-

Garble: But for these two, Scootaloo and Adagio Dazzle, a victory next week means a trip to The Royal Rumble, and being one step closer to being crowned the very first Queen of the Scene!

-Scootaloo and Adagio stare at each other with competitive smirks, not taking their eyes off of the other-

Ahuizotl: And neither of these women are going to shake hands or hug, at least not yet. From what we heard from 3MB, there's a lot of respect to be had for Scootaloo. But next week, all that respect goes out the window, as they both vie for a shot in the semi-finals of this tournament!

-We go to commercial with Scootaloo and Adagio still staring at each other, both saying all that needs to be said with their eyes-

*I'll tell you everything I know, every little thing I know* -the crowd unloads upon the arena with cheers-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, pleaaase welcoooooooome...the CRAAAAAATERRRRR…..CHIIIIIICK CHAMPIOOOOOON...DIIIIIAMOOOOOOOOOOOOND...TIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAARAAAAAAA!

Garble: We have been waiting for this since Uprising, and I'm sure Diamond Tiara has too. She's going to fill us in on what's been going on in her mind, ever since her former best friends, Turf and Silver Spoon attacked her so BRUTALLY and VICIOUSLY at Uprising!

Ahuizotl: Things could get ugly here, folks, so settle in if you're into that kind of thing...if not, please leave the room immediately, because I have a feeling that our Crater Chick champion is going to pull NO punches as she takes the microphone.

Garble: Can you imagine what this young lady's been going through? From winning the Crater Chick championship, to having your friendship absolutely DEMOLISHED, all within a minute's notice…

Ahuizotl: Not to mention all of the trash talking Turf and Silver Spoon did towards Diamond in my sit-down interview with them last week. There was nothing but venom in their words. They were completely and utterly HEARTLESS in their verbal attack on this woman, a woman who they once called their BEST FRIEND, a woman who made them who they are today.

Garble: That is true, but what Diamond made them into has come back to haunt her. I feel so bad for her, but I can't help but agree with most of what Turf and Silver Spoon said.

Ahuizotl: Well, let's see what Diamond has to say about all of this.

-Diamond enters the ring to much fanfare. She smiles at the fans bleakly as Madden hands her his microphone-

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Diamond: Guys, you're too much…-she giggles as the fans cheer- Ever since Uprising, none of you were worried about who I was going to defend my title against, or what hospital I went to to treat my injuries...no, none of that. I've been getting nothing but praise for my performance at Uprising, and worried tweets, asking if I was okay. And I hope you all know...it's meant more than you could ever know. -they cheer- Truly, from the bottom of my heart...thank you.

Crowd: THANK YOU, DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Diamond: No, please! That should all be directed towards yourselves! Because these past 8 days, have been the worst time of my life...and that's NOT how it should've been. I had a terrific match, against a terrific opponent, Midnight Strike. -the fans cheer- I wound up winning the Crater Chick championship…-cheers- a title that, as Midnight said, has been mistreated since its INCEPTION. It's been plagued by injuries, defenses ending in dubious circumstances, and even one of the holders VACATING it, leaving it behind, for something better. I understand that the Eternal Women's championship is THE title here on Lunacy, and if your main goal isn't to hold it, then you shouldn't be here, but EVERY title is special! Every title is important, and they should be treated as such. I can guarantee all of you, now that I am champion, the Crater Chick championship will be given TRUE meaning. I will defend it with honor, I will take on ALL comers! To prove this, in 2 weeks, here on Lunacy, I will have my very first title defense. -the crowd cheers- It will be the first of MANY title defenses for me, because starting on that Monday, I will begin defending the Crater Chick championship EVERY. SINGLE. WEEK! -more cheers- I will issue an open challenge, which ANYBODY may accept, and attempt to wrestle this title away from me. I know that may sound foolish to many, but I am DETERMINED to make this title mean something, and if I have to fight for it week in and week out, then I will do so. -the crowd cheers-

Garble: That's huge! It doesn't seem necessary, but props to Diamond anyway!

Diamond: Winning this championship was the proudest moment of my life, as you could all guess. But even so...I can't stand here in this ring, and proudly raise it in the air...because of what happened AFTER my match. -the crowd boos- You all have seen it...I don't have to rewatch it, because it is going to be etched into my brain for the rest of my life. I've played it over and over in my head...I'm looking at Turf, she's looking at me with a huge smile. But very quickly...that smiles goes away, and she puts her thumb down, signaling for Silver Spoon to drop me. I can remember falling down on Silver Spoon's back, but I do not remember the impact, or anything after that. People advised me not to watch the attack back...they said I wouldn't be able to handle it. They said I was beaten so severely that I wouldn't be able to stomach what they did to me. Well I watched it back anyway….and, they were right. I had to pause the scene midway through to run to my bathroom and throw up. NOTHING could've prepared me for what happened after my match. I can only thank my lucky stars that Scootaloo showed up when she did, otherwise...they might've NEVER stopped beating on me. I might've been seriously injured in that attack, and would've had to vacate my title. Well, here's my chance to tell my two assailants how I feel…

This might not be what you guys want to hear, but...Turf, Silver Spoon...I don't blame you guys for doing what you did. -the crowd doesn't boo, but continues to listen- I've listened to your interview last week at least a dozen times now, picking apart every little thing you said. You certainly don't sugarcoat things. Everything said DID upset me, but not in the way you'd think...I wasn't upset at you girls, but rather, myself. I am FULLY responsible for how I have behaved the past 10 years. I basically brainwashed you girls and FORCED you to dress, speak, and act how I wanted you to, all because I couldn't insult an entire school alone. I needed apprentices, and I picked you girls. Everything Turf and Silver Spoon said in that interview is true. It's all true and yes, I regret all of it. I regret ever thinking I needed to be so cruel, so callous, just to impress my mother, and make her proud of me. I will never be able to live with myself for what I did to you girls, and to all the people that we hurt. All I can do is wake up every day and be the best person I can be, which I've been trying my best to do ever since the night after Frontline. Like you girls said, the night after Frontline was when everything changed. If you're wondering, no...I DON'T regret THAT night. I could no longer look at myself in the mirror anymore...a change was...what needed to be done. Could I have done it differently? Of course! I should've told you girls, asked your opinions, try to smooth things over BEFORE going out there, leaving you girls in the dark...but I just...I was so excited! To hear the reaction of the fans, to see the reaction on Scootaloo's face, that it completely slipped my mind on what YOUR reactions would be. Yes, that was very wrong of me, and I wish I could take back too, but I can't. You girls were...you were more than just my henchmen, or my sidekicks...we truly became FRIENDS over time...the best friends I could ASK for, actually, and I really mean that. You would've been the first to know about my transformation had I...not been so lost in my own thoughts. I may take back all the things I've done to you girls, but I'm sure you don't feel the same about your attack on me at Uprising. You've been bragging about it for 2 weeks now, while I've been at home, wondering why all this has happened to me...the answer is quite clear. It's karma. Karma from all those years I was a menace to everyone I saw, even those who were close to me. I didn't deserve you girls as friends. I don't even deserve the friends I have NOW, at least not yet in my eyes. But I'm trying...I'm trying so hard, and even though I don't deserve you, I'd still like to...TRY to make things right between us. PLEASE...just...just let me TRY. Please, girls...pleading is all I can do anymore...just PLEASE come out here and let's try this over...PLEASE…

*Turf and Silver Spoon's theme song plays, which begins a nuclear reaction of boos in the Asylum*

Ahuizotl: I am praying that this works out for Diamond…

Turf: HEY HEY! SHUT UP, ALL YOU DICKS AND DICKETTES!

Silver Spoon: This isn't about YOUR friendship, so check yourselves all at the door! -more boos-

Diamond: It's nice to hear your...uhhh…

Turf: LOVELY voices?

Diamond: Umm...yes, we'll...we'll go with that.

-Turf and Silver Spoon share a look-

Turf: Well uh...your speech was really sappy, and long, quite boring...you had tears pouring out of your eyes nearly the whole time...but that's exactly what we expected. Now, if we gave a damn about what you had to say, maybe we'd be touched, maybe we'd feel bad, maybe we'd come out here with rekindling our friendship in mind.

Silver Spoon: But all we could do while you were talking is yawn and roll our eyes, so we're NOT out here to do that! -boos-

Diamond: Girls, PLEASE! If that's not the reason why you're out here, then it must be to beat me up some more…

Turf: Ding ding ding! Look at you! No wonder you're the champ!

Diamond: Well, alright then….I deserve another beating anyway. But after you knock me unconscious, could you PLEASE carry me backstage and allow us to discuss this when I wake up?

Turf: You wouldn't want US to carry you. We would drop you on purpose a couple dozen times on the way back.

Diamond: I deserve that too….girls, I would give up MY TITLE to have you back as friends!

Turf: Oh my fucking...THERE YOU GO NOW, being a HYPOCRITE!

Diamond: What? HOW?

Turf: You talk about how you want that title for be treated better, yet you would give it up just to be friends with us again?!

Diamond: I...I see your point, and the answer is YES, I would!

Turf: Well how about you hand it over to us, then?

Diamond: You...you could answer my challenge in two weeks if you want to fight for it.

Turf: We just might. Hmmm...but I thought you didn't WANT to fight?

Diamond: I don't...but a little friendly competition wouldn't hurt, would it?

Turf: Nah, it wouldn't, but for the competition to be FRIENDLY, we'd have to be, oh, I dunno...FRIENDS?

Diamond: Well how about we….BECOME friends before the match?

Turf: Some things just CANNOT be forgiven, sweetie. But I DO hope you forgive us for what we're about to do to y-

Silver: STOP IT, TURF!

Turf: HUH? The fuck's your problem?!

Silver: Diamond, don't listen to a word she's saying! We've always known that she's the most stubborn of us! I know how she TRULY feels! She misses you too, and she WANTS to make it work, she just doesn't want to seem like a softy…

Turf: FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Silver: Here, Turf...making up with Diamond is THIS easy…-Silver looks at Diamond and begins walking towards her, holding her arms out. Diamond gasps and holds her own arms out with the biggest smile on her face-

Garble: This is really gonna happen, 'Zotl!

-Diamond's smile drops as before Silver Spoon can hug her, she blasts her in the forehead with her microphone, the fans erupting in cheers-

Garble: OH DAMN! NEVERMIND!

-Turf looks on in shock as Silver falls to the mat, holding her head-

Ahuizotl: Good for you, Diamond! I'm not sure just how sincere that was going to be anyway!

Turf: You fucking bi-she runs at Diamond, but a quick reaction by Diamond allows her to knock Turf with the microphone as well-

Garble: But what if it WAS sincere? Diamond just ruined her chances!

Ahuizotl: I highly doubt that! You can't trust these two after what they did!

-The crowd chants "DIA-MOND" as Silver Spoon gets up, turning around into a Diamond Cutter!-

Garble: First the mic, and now the Diamond Cutter by Diamond Tiara!

Ahuizotl: And Turf is going to get the same!

-Diamond stalks Turf with crazy eyes, and when she turns around, grabs her neck. But Turf is having none of it, as she pushes Diamond aways and scurries away under the bottom rope-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos- And Turf gets away, but at least Diamond got Silver Spoon!

Garble: And she got in that shot with the microphone! Turf is gonna be woozy for a while after that!

Turf: FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T FALL FOR THAT!

Garble: I guess you were right, 'Zotl...that was all going to be a big setup. Silver Spoon was probably going to suckerpunch Diamond just before hugging her.

Ahuizotl: It's a good thing it didn't go down like that, then. This is a MUCH more enjoyable outcome for me, personally.

-The crowd begins cheering again as Turf's poofy hair is grabbed from behind, Scootaloo rushing her into the ring and throwing her back in under the bottom rope-

Garble: Oh whoa! It's Scootaloo!

Ahuizotl: She hasn't gotten enough action tonight, it seems!

Garble: She came to Diamond's aid at Uprising, and now she's going to help her BRING THE PAIN!

-The crowd chants "SCOO-TA-LOO" until Diamond gives Turf a Diamond Cutter of her own, which they then cheer after-

Garble: And one for Turf!

-Scootaloo enters the ring, grinning and high fiving Diamond as she picks up the microphone again-

Diamond: Just so you both know...I wasn't lying just now. Everything I said was true. I DO miss you girls as friends, and I wish I wouldn't have gone about things the way I did. But there's no WAY I'm going to let you beat up on me whenever you want like some LOSER. The fact is, I've made my mistakes, but you two made the BIGGEST mistake of your lives when you betrayed me at Uprising, and very VEEEEEERRRRRY soon...you will live to REGRET that choice! -cheers- You threw EVERYTHING we had away, all because you couldn't handle the fact that I wanted to change who I was. I am PROUD of who I am! -cheers- The ONLY thing I lied about, was when I said that I didn't deserve you as friend. No...the way I see it...YOU didn't deserve ME as your friend for all those years! -major cheers- I'm sorry for taking you girls under my wing. I'm sorry for turning you into the MONSTERS that you are today. I can't take it back, but if you aren't willing to change for the better like ME, the most NASTY out of all three of us, the one who everyone said would ALWAYS be a conniving, sniveling little brat, than you leave me no choice...I created you girls, and TRUST ME...I will DESTROY YOU. -more cheers- And that process starts NOW. -Diamond lays down the microphone and removes her title from her waist. She sizes up Silver Spoon and BASHES the belt across her face when she gets up-

Ahuizotl: OH! And the abuse is not over just yet! WHAT A SHOT!

Garble: And of course, it wouldn't be nice to leave Turf out!

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Garble: This crowd LOVES it, but I'm sure Diamond loves it just a LITTLE bit more!

-Turf doesn't escape this time as she is CRACKED in the skull with the Crater Chick championship! The crowd screams in excitement as Diamond calmly picks up the microphone once more-

Diamond: NOW….NOW I have no problem holding this up in the air, for I am finally PROUD! -Diamond raises her title high in the air as the crowd cheers loudly. Diamond smiles as she hugs Scootaloo, her theme music playing-

Garble: No more moping around for Diamond! Rather than be down in the dumps around the fact that she has lost her friends, she has quickly accepted it, and will have NO MORE of this crap!

Ahuizotl: The Crater Chick champion is standing tall at last! It's a wonderful sight to see.

Garble: And your pray worked out, 'Zotl! This DID work out for Diamond! She faked enough weakness to lure Turf and Silver Spoon into the ring, and then BAM! She struck when they least expected!

-Diamond and Scootaloo leave the ring as Turf and Silver Spoon haven't moved an inch-

Ahuizotl: Diamond will defend her championship in just two weeks! Are either Turf or Silver Spoon going to accept the challenge, or after tonight, have they had their fill of Diamond Tiara for the time being?

Garble: Whoever the challenger is, that announcement just made our first ever SUPER Lunacy show THAT much better!

-We head to commercial with Scootaloo and Diamond showing love to the fans as they continue to trot up the rampway-

-We return to the show with Thunderlane's theme music hitting and quite a few people booing-

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing first! Accompaniiied, byyyy CLOUDCHASEEEERRRR! From LONEYVILLE! Weighing in at 218 POOOOUNDS...THUNDEEEEERRRRLAAAAAAAANEEEE!

Garble: My oh my, is THIS the most interesting match of the night or not?

Ahuizotl: I would say it is, especially considering that in Thunderlane's corner is his...girlfriend? Cloudchaser, a former friend of Rumble. I can only IMAGINE what his reaction is going to be once he finds this out.

Garble: Well, if he would watch the show rather than take selfies all night, he would've already seen what we saw, and that would've gave him time to prepare for this sudden intrusion of his match.

Ahuizotl: Well, you've got to admit, seeing his immediate reaction makes this even more enjoyable, right?

Garble: When you put it that way...this is gonna be SOOOO good!

Crowd: -as Thunderlane walks to the ring, hand-in-hand with Cloudchaser- THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* -Cloudchaser giggles at the reaction of the crowd-

Cloudchaser: They don't like you very much, do they?

Thunderlane: Pft, whatever...it's just because I'm dating the cutest girl around.

Cloudchaser: Aww! Stooop, yoooou!

Garble: I would say most of these fans are jealous, and I don't blame them...Cloudchaser is SMOKIN'!

Ahuizotl: But are you jealous of his...appearance?

Garble: Oh GOD no...don't make me laugh! How did a dude who looks like THAT get a girl that looks like HER. HOW?!

Ahuizotl: Maybe women enjoy a look like his.

Garble: Cloudchaser is still beautiful, but my opinion of her INTELLIGENCE wise has changed...she must not be TOO bright if she's into guys who look like THAT!

-Thunderlane kisses Cloudchaser's hand before entering the ring. He poses on the top turnbuckle as the crowd showers him with cheers-

Ahuizotl: I wonder what Giz and Flitter think about this...if Thunderlane wins, he'll have to fight the boyfriend of his girlfriend's sister!

Garble: That's a REALLY weird position to be in, now that I think about it...what will that do to the friendship Giz has with Cloudchaser? And even MORE importantly, the relationship Flitter has with her sister?!

Ahuizotl: Before we find that out, we must see if Thunderlane is good enough to make it to The Royal Rumble. He's challenged for titles before, so he is CERTAINLY capable of fighting on ANOTHER big stage for ANOTHER championship!

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -many more cheers are heard than what Thunderlane got-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Making his SEASONAL RESIDENCE, in CAMPOOOO..GRAAAANDEEEEE, BRAZIIIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOOOUNDS...RrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLEEEEE!

-Rumble looks ahead at the ring with his duckface before he puts his selfie stick in his face, but he does a doubletake before snapping a photo. He squints down at the ring again and begins huffing and puffing as he notices Cloudchaser is down there-

Garble: Uh oh...I think he sees her.

-Rumble begins taking selfies aggressively, yelling after each one as he realize he looks too constipated in each one. He sets his selfie stick down, giving up, and begins fast-walking to the ring-

Ahuizotl: Rumble is certainly an….unusual individual...but that's why many people in the Asylum have grown to love him.

Garble: He actually looks quite attractive, while Thunderlane is uhhh….an ass.

Ahuizotl: This will be Rumble's first time in action since losing his Carnage championship to Giz Hero at Uprising, and I think it's safe to say...he isn't going to be able to concentrate very well tonight.

Garble: Well he'd better get over Cloudchaser's appearance QUICKLY if he wants to be able to make sure he has a greater chance to regain his title at The Royal Rumble, because if Thunderlane wins, he'll have to worry about THREE other men trying to win that title over him.

Rumble: -glaring at his brother- Hey! What is SHE doing out here?!

Thunderlane: Since we don't have to worry about you breathing down our neck anymore, we decide to get our relationship going again!

Rumble: No no no! You can't DO that!

Thunderlane: Why do you care?! Neither of us meant a DAMN to you anyway!

Rumble: Fine! You both were MEANT for each other anyway! You're both STUPID.

Thunderlane: Oh GOOD one…

Rumble: I know it was! You can have her! I'll have the Carnage championship to call my OWN soon enough as it is! SHE understands me, SHE listens to me, and she would NEVER leave me. You'll both get BORED of each other soon!

Thunderlane: When you love someone like we love each other, you don't even have to WORRY about getting BORED of them! And you're not walking out of The Royal Rumble if I have anything to say about it!

Garble: These two brothers, two former champions, two AMAZING athletes, are going one on one RIGHT NOW!

Match 5: Thunderlane w/ Cloudchaser vs Rumble

-6 minutes later-

-Thunderlane is groggy on the apron as Rumble springboards off of the ropes next to his brother. He looks to hit a flying dropkick, but Thunderlane grabs Rumble's legs and causes him to fall to the mat. He then leaps over the top rope, pulling Rumble's legs down as the crowd gazes in awe-

Garble: WHAT AN AMAZING PINNING COMBINATION!

*1…..2….-Rumble gets the shoulder out as Thunderlane pats himself on the back for that one-

Ahuizotl: You may not like the way he looks, but you cannot deny that Thunderlane is one of the greatest athletes in all of the EWF!

Garble: Absolutely! No arguments here.

-7 minutes later-

-Hardly tired because he has incredible conditioning, Thunderlane springboards off of the top rope, as the crowd is so into this match. Thunderlane does a frontflip in mid-air, but what he doesn't expect is for his brother to quickly rise to his feet and catch him, dropping him into the mat with a Reverse STO!-

Ahuizotl: OH DAMN! RUMBLE CATCHES THUNDERLANE WITH A FLATLINER!

Garble: THE IMPACT! THE VELOCITY! THAT'S why Rumble was the first Carnage champion!

-The crowd chants "HO-LY SHIT" as Rumble makes a cover, getting just 2 and a half before he begins banging his fists on the mat, but he then realizes to stop because any damage to his fists results in him losing his hand modeling contract-

-6 more minutes later-

-Thunderlane attempts the Rolling Thunder, but misses as Rumble moves out of the way. Thunderlane soon gets to his feet as Rumble attempts his Beauty Shot kick, but Thunderlane lunges at the referee's pants and pulls him away from the action-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane better hope he doesn't get DQ'd for putting his hands on the referee! But any way to avoid that Beauty Shot is a good thing…

-As Rumble tries to get up after the failed Beauty Shot, Cloudchaser brings her hand forward from under the bottom rope and swipes Rumble's leg-

Garble: So much for learning something from Giz...I know she hates Rumble, but I didn't think she'd do THAT!

Ahuizotl: After all Rumble did to her and her sister, I'm sure it feels good whenever she gets to stick it to him!

-The crowd boos the action as Cloudchaser isn't sure of if she did the right thing or not. Rumble then quickly gets up, and WOULD begin yelling at Cloudchaser, but he doesn't get the chance, as Thunderlane is there to give him a wicked Superkick right to the jaw!-

Ahuizotl: OH! Cloudchaser looks conflicted, but Thunderlane didn't have to consult his conscience before delivering that kick!

Garble: It's the Supermodel kick, except Thunderlane ISN'T a supermodel, so it's just a regular Superkick!

-Thunderlane falls into the cover as he blows a kiss to his girlfriend for a job well done-

*1…..2…..3!* -there are many boos as the bell wins-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane wins! Thunderlane is moving on to The Royal Rumble!

Garble: I don't know about this man….

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEERRRR...THUUUUUUNDEEEERRRLAAAAANEEEE!

Ahuizotl: This crowd isn't happy about the outcome, as it sure was a controversial one. -Cloudchaser slowly gets into the ring, being picked up in the air by her victorious boyfriend and being given a loving smooch- Rumble was going to hit his finisher on his brother, but Thunderlane got away with tugging the referee away from the match as Rumble's attempt missed. This gave Cloudchaser enough time to trip Rumble up, and then Thunderlane noticed this was the best chance he could've gotten to hit his brother with the superkick, and get the 3 count.

Garble: That's all well and good, and I know the history between Rumble and Cloudchaser, but she already cost him the Carnage championship at Uprising...why do you need to to do THIS now?

Ahuizotl: If Rumble's opponent wasn't the man she was dating, she likely wouldn't have done that. She wouldn't have even been at ringside AT ALL. She just wanted to insure that he would get the chance to compete for the Carnage championship, which he WILL now, in less than 3 weeks at The Royal Rumble!

Garble: Well, all the more reason to hate Thunderlane I guess. He's got a gorgeous girlfriend who is willing to do ANYTHING for him, and now, he's got the chance to become the first man to hold both the World Brawler's AND the Carnage championship. That would be a hell of a feather in his cap!

-Cloudchaser raises one of her boyfriend's hands, as she looks down at Rumble with a little bit of grief in her eyes as her boyfriend looks the other way, a huge smirk on his face-

Ahuizotl: You can see it in her eyes...she is contemplating if what she did was wrong. I'm with you. It obviously was, and most of these fans think so, as well, but in the heat of the moment, you sometimes do things that you may regret later.

Garble: True, true. Right now, her boyfriend is over the moon, and that might make her anguish vanish. If Thunderlane winds up winning the championship, perhaps Cloudchaser will start to believe what she did was all for a good cause. As for right now, though, I am against it, but hey...what can you do?

-We head to another commercial with the crowd booing as Thunderlane pulls his girlfriend into another tender kiss-

Ahuizotl: At least they're not as revolting as some OTHER couples on this show…

-We return from commercial with Bill Nyeker's theme song playing. He is standing in the ring disgruntledly with his students standing behind him to his sides. He looks around at the audience, criticizing them with her piercing sharp eyes-

Ahuizotl: Well folks, here we are on Monday Night Lunacy, and I was hoping we'd NEVER come back from break, because look who's in the ring…

Garble: -he sighs heavily- Let's just get this the hell over with…

Nyeker: CLASS...IS IN SESSION! -heavy boos- Pencils down, cell phones and Chromebooks OFF-EYES. ON. ME. -more boos- It is with great nauseation and abhorrence, that I stand before you all today. For the past few months, that being 60 calendar days or more, my students; Xavier Kendrick, and Dwight Dawson, have been put to task with two separate assignments, in order to justify my drafting of them into my classroom. So far, they have exceeded even MY expectations, which were already relatively high. Hooligans, like NION Lights, delinquents, like Overdrive and Vultarian have felt the wrath of my students, who I have deemed my Teacher's Pets! But together, with Xavier Kendrick's flawless agility, Dwight Dawson's impeccable strength, and MY inferior intellect, we have since been christened...The Substitutes...of SALVATION! We are on a pursuit to PURGE the EWF of all those who rebel against authority. That is our mission, and we are thinning out the weakest assortment of "talent" first hand, before we may spread our message across a wider platform. Before I get to the core of why we are out here, I would like to enunciate my sincerest congratulations to the very first man who desecrated upon my teachings...Damien Sandow. -there are quite a few cheers- Over the past few weeks, Mr. Sandow has begun to display a more refined and polished demeanor. He attributes this to the fine men and women that make up Canterlot Class, but I would like to think that while he was my nemesis, despite his persistence, he picked up my ingenious lessons. In an unintentional way, I took him under my wing, and taught him everything he needed to take the next step towards enlightenment. As a teacher, that is my number 1 goal, so THANK YOU, Mr. Sandow! And I'm sure you are far too busy being esteemed to thank me, so I will take a page out of YOUR book, and utter…"you're welcome."

Now, let me get to the heart of my loquacity….after accomplishing the demise of two groups of heathens, my students are being given remuneration for all their excruciating work. It most certainly isn't having the chance to compete in the tantalizing King of the Ring tournament, but it is most definitely worthy of students of their stature. This forthcoming Friday on Sublime, Xavier Kendrick, and Dwight Dawson, will compete against two teams that are predestined to fall like the others. One representing Lunacy, and the other representing Sublime. The latter, is up to Ms. Celestia, and I'm being told the team that is to represent Lunacy, is going to be introduced by Mr. Rich right...about...now. -Nyeker and his students turn towards the ramp-

*No chance in hell…..* -the crowd cheers-

Garble: And here comes the chairman of the EWF once more to inform us of who is going to round up this matchup for our brand!

Mr. Rich: Thank you Mr. Nyeker for, directing your attention towards me...I was about to interrupt you-GOD you talk so much! -the crowd cheers as Bill did not seem to take kindly to that comment- But uh, yes yes. This match you forgot to mention, WILL determine the number 1 contenders to Rack Attack's Combo of Carnage championships! -more cheers-

Nyeker: That is indeed correct! With all due respect to you, sir, no matter WHAT team you choose, my students will surmount over them and validate their dominance even more so!

Mr. Rich: Hmm...well with all due respect to YOU, Mr. Nyeker...you keep blabbing on and on about how SUPERIOR your students are...they've only won TWO matches, Bill...even if they DO win the Combo of Carnage titles, that doesn't mean anyone has to listen to a damn word that you say! -more cheers-

Garble: Set him straight, boss!

Mr. Rich: And even with as GREAT as you say they are, they're is STILL ONE blemish on their record...one of those…"hooligans" you called them? Vultarian, he BEAT Xavier Kendrick two weeks ago on Lunacy! -cheers-

Nyeker: They were not a team that night, sir! They are competing for the Combo of Carnage championSHIPS. Ships, with an s!

Mr. Rich: Oh, so you're saying that singles matches don't matter?

Nyeker: I-I-I uhh...n-no?

Mr. Rich: Huh...I'll be. Well, they do to ME, and that makes enough sense to me to involve, in this triple threat tag team match this Friday...Overdrive, and Vultarian! -the crowd cheers loudly as Kendrick and Dawson look agitated by the announcement. Nyeker can only close his eyes in frustration-

Ahuizotl: There we have it! That's a match I'm looking forward to!

*All my life I've been searching for something…*

-Overdrive and Vultarian appear on the stage, shaking Mr. Rich's hand-

Nyeker: Why?! My boys have DEFEATED you two! You couldn't even get past the first round of the King of the Ring tournament!

Overdrive: Both of those statements are true, but my pal Vultarian HAS beaten your boy, Kendrick, and we know that with another try, we BOTH can beat THEM both, and whoever Celestia has in store for us!

Nyeker: Blasted! Well, no matter...I figured you simpletons would've learned your lesson the first time, but I suppose my students are going to have to subjugate you to another loss! Perhaps THEN you will realize that you are no match for the Substitutes of Salvation!

Vultarian: Fat chance! Speaking of chances, Mr. Rich gave us another chance to do what we love when Luna fired us. And now, he's giving us the chance to compete for the Combo of Carnage championships, so if you think we're going to let his approval go to waste, then you AND your students are a lot dumber than you say you are.

Overdrive: Get ready for Sublime, Nyeker. No matter how much useless junk you pile into their brains won't help them, because you can't prepare for the Cyborg of Steel City, and his Bodacious Bird of War! -the crowd cheers as Overdrive and Vultarian's music plays-

Garble: If there was ever a time for Bill Nyeker's teaching to come in handy, it would be this Friday, because Overdrive and Vultarian may have been beaten before, but they look revved up and ready to challenge for the Combo of Carnage titles already!

Ahuizotl: And let's not forget the wildcard team, who neither of these two tandems will even KNOW about until this Friday! How can you prepare for a that you aren't even aware of the identity of?

Garble: It's simple, you don't. But these four have battled before, so they at least have that to work off of. All that bragging may come back to bite Mr. Nyeker in his ass. What if his students fail? How would he react?

Ahuizotl: It's certainly putting a lot of pressure on Kendrick and Dawson. They so far have met all of Nyeker's requirements, but they've never been in a situation like this, where if they fail, all of the blame will fall upon their instructor's shoulders. Has Bill Nyeker thoroughly prepared his students for this oh so crucial point in their careers? We will find out in just 4 days, at Sublime!

-The scene ends with Nyeker already strategizing with his students, as we cut backstage to Rumble's locker room. He is pacing around the room, clearly upset with how his match went down-

Rumble: Everyone of my opponents has somebody! Bulk has that loudmouth Suri...Giz has Flitter, and now my BROTHER even has his old girlfriend around his disproportioned side! Ugh! And I...I have nobody…-he frowns- What happened tonight was just….just UGLY. I need someone by MY side, to ensure that doesn't happen AGAIN! But...whooo? Aha! -he suddenly grins as he pulls out his cell phone- I'm going to make a call to an old friend...nobody is going to screw ME out of the Carnage championship...-the scene fades out with Rumble chuckling, as we head back to the arena-

Ahuizotl: Seems like Rumble is calling up some much-needed backup. It'll be interesting to see who else could possibly be FRIENDS with that egomaniac!

Garble: That remains to be seen. It'll also be interesting to see which team comes out victorious in our MAIN EVENT, which begins RIGHT NOW.

*Everybody's starry eyed….and everybody glows...OH!* -the crowd begins cheering insanely as the first participant for the main event makes her way out to the ring-

Madden: The following SIX WOMEEEN TAG TEAM conteeest, is scheduled for ONE FAAAALL! Introducing first...from LONEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 127 POOOUNDS...RAAAAAAAAARITYYYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Rarity is coming off of the biggest win of her career two weeks ago on Lunacy, when she defeated the Eternal Women's champion, Sunset Shimmer.

Garble: And Rarity's been riding that wave of momentum ever since. Rarity realizes that if you can beat the champion, you can beat ANYONE, and tonight, her and her partners are looking to dethrone THE team to beat.

Ahuizotl: Let's find out if Rarity's momentum can disperse even further tonight.

-Rarity stops at the bottom of the ramp, turning around and putting a hand on her hip as she awaits her partners-

*A hundred thousand stories, have filled my head…* -the cheers don't stop at this woman-

Madden: Aaaaand her partners...first! From LONEYVIIIIILE! Weighing in at 122 POOOUNDS...TWIIIIILIIIIIIIGHT..SPAAAAAARKLLLLLLLEEEEE!

Garble: Twilight, however, HASN'T had the best momentum in recent weeks. She was unable to capture the Eternal Women's championship at Uprising, albeit because of the betrayal of Cadance, and she also LOST to Cadance last week in a first round Queen of the Scene tournament match.

Ahuizotl: But in that match as well, Twilight was softened up with a lead pipe before the bell even rang. I wonder what the outcome to BOTH of those matches would've been had no tricks been pulled.

Garble: -As Twilight slaps hands with the fans- All I know is, Twilight needs a big win here tonight if she wants to go into The Royal Rumble with confidence. If she and her team loses, Mr. Rich is going to be OUSTED from Monday Night Lunacy, and then this WHOLE show will go to complete shit…

Ahuizotl: Twilight is more than up for the challenge. We're not sure if she's 100 percent, but she's here tonight and she's prepared for the fight of her life, along with the other woman so far that will make up Mr. Rich's team…

-Rarity hugs Twilight as she makes her way down to the ramp, the sound of glass breaking sending even MORE cheers upon the Asylum-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR PARTNER! Froooom LONEYVIIIILLEEEE! Weighing in at 135 POOOUNDS...BEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY..PUUUUUUNCH!

Garble: And Berry Punch rounds out this marvelous team with enough momentum to break through a brick wall! By virtue of pinning Sunset Shimmer last week, she will have the honor of facing her again, where THIS time, the Eternal Women's championship will be ON THE LINE.

Ahuizotl: This is all quite the turnaround from where Berry Punch was just a few weeks ago….she had NO match at Uprising, and NO momentum, but here we are just a few short weeks later, and she's got a VICTORY over the Eternal Women's champion, a title match coming her way, and the opportunity to exile Luna once and for all from Lunacy!

Garble: There's a lot on her plate, which also includes defeating the team who beat her and her friend Maud last month, which ironically, is who they are facing tonight. The only difference is, she's facing all three members, and she has totally different partners this time.

-Berry, Twilight, and Rarity enter the ring and play to the crowd as Berry paces around the ring-

Garble: If matches were decided on the sheer number of appreciation, these 3 ladies would already be the winners!

Ahuizotl: Rarity and Twilight are great friends, while Berry is kind of the odd one out. But she doesn't have a problem with either of these two, so their team should work out fine.

Garble: Oh, it BETTER work out if they hope to have any chance against their opponents. 3 great individuals usually do NOT beat a great TEAM. Remember that, 'Zotl.

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA...SWORD* -there are a mixture of cheers and boos as the Social Injustice Warriors make their way down the aisle-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Coming down the aisleee...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 395 POOOOUNDS...Beth Drolliiiins...Roooosely Reigns...and Diaaaaane Ditzbroseeee...THEEEEEEE SWOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRD!

Ahuizotl: It is a spectacular scene...The Hounds of Justice, making their way through a SEA of EWF fans; Ditzbrose, Drollins, and Reigns...have yet to be defeated, since arriving on the scene here in the EWF.

Garble: Not just that, but every match they've been involved in have been absolute WARS, and they are considered CLASSICS already in this company!

Ahuizotl: They've defeated the likes of Diamond Tiara, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy on two occasions, Scootaloo, Turf, Silver Spoon, Maud, Twilight Sparkle even. And to add to your earlier point, yes, they've defeated Berry Punch before. And to add to your OTHER point just now, all of those matches were INCREDIBLE, and this one should be NO different!

Garble: I was impressed with the show of solidarity of Rarity, Twilight, and Berry as they headed to the ring tonight.

Ahuizotl: And that's exactly with they need in there, the key word: SOLIDARITY. As you said, they cannot compete as individuals tonight, they need to battle as a TEAM, a well-oiled one at that if they want to defeat The Sword.

Garble: Twilight and Berry, they haven't been able to stop The Sword...Rarity has been attacked by them on countless different instances, but all three of these women HAVE fought back. They have sent The Sword retreating away. There IS hope standing in that ring tonight, they don't need to BELIEVE in The Sword, they just need to BELIEVE in each other!

-Reigns steps over the barricade as Drollins somersaults over the other barricade, Ditzbrose soon climbing over as well. The three members of The Sword begin to stalk the ring-

Garble: And here it is...the calm before the storm. The mindgames that The Sword enjoys to play so much. They know that there are intruders in their yard.

Ahuizotl: But Rarity and Twilight and Berry, they won't back down, and even The Sword themselves know that. They are going to have to force the three out of their "yard" if you want to call it that, to remain dominant.

Garble: Easier said than freakin' done. This will be a HELL of a main event! Strap yourselves in, folks!

Main Event: The Sword vs Rarity, Berry Punch, and Twilight Sparkle

-The match starts off with Berry Punch and Reigns in the ring-

Garble: This is how I was HOPING this match would start off! Rosely Reigns...and Berry Punch! Two rugged, tough individuals, about to square off!

-Reigns and Berry lockup, a struggle ensuing between the two over who is going to gain control first in the match. After a bit, Reigns shoves Berry into a corner nearby. She has her hand in Berry's face as she strikes her ribs with a thunderous right hand-

Ahuizotl: Reigns and Berry, the bruisers of their teams, the hard-hitters! And Berry may have a bruise after that right hand…

-Reigns lands some more shots on Berry's ribs, and then tries for one on the head, but Berry catches her hand and begins firing back with her own shots to the skull-

Garble: These two are slugging it out! Just when you thought Reigns had the upperhand, Marble Cold fires right back!

-Berry and Reigns move to the middle of the ring, where Reigns is being hit with knees from Berry, but Reigns will not stay silent as she continues to send her fist into Berry's chest-

Crowd: LET'S GO BER-RY! ROSE-LY REIGNS! LET'S GO BER-RY! ROSE-LY REIGNS! LET'S GO BER-RY! ROSE-LY REIGNS!

Ahuizotl: It seems this capacity crowd is split so far.

Garble: I'm telling ya, The Sword is making more and more people BELIEVE in them and their cause week after week!

-Berry sends Reigns into another corner and immediately begins to stomp at her gut. Sooner or later, the pain causes Reigns to fall on her ass, but the stomps don't stop there, the crowd cheering as Berry viciously and without pause sends her bott into the face of Reigns again and again-

Garble: She's stomping a sandcastle, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: BERRY PUNCH IS A MADWOMAN HERE! SHE WON'T LET UP!

-Suddenly, Beth Drollins runs over across the apron from her corner-

Drollins: HEY HEY! This isn't the BEACH! I'm gonna stomp all over your damn sandcastl-Berry solves that problem by knocking Drollins down to the floor with a right hand-

Garble: Haha! You're damn right this isn't the beach, Beth. It's the EWF, and you're swimming with sharks!

-Berry turns around, Reigns unfortunately waiting for her as she throws her into the air and catches her with a Samoan Drop!-

Ahuizotl: OH THE HEIGHT! And like a shark, Rosely Reigns smells blood in the water, and she just took a chomp out of Berry Punch!

Garble: It's the numbers game we talk about, 'Zotl! That's what makes The Sword so damn effective! They know where their opponents, the referee, and themselves are at ALL times! You can't beat that!

-Reigns grabs Berry's hair and yanks her over to her team's corner, where she puts out her hand so Drollins can tag it. She does, and then she jumps over the top rope to get into the ring-

Ahuizotl: And we go from the powerhouse Reigns to the very QUICK and NIMBLE Beth Drollins. Such distinct styles between all three members of The Sword, as Ditzbrose is also known for her unorthodox approach to the squared circle.

Garble: And that is so important, as it makes it extremely difficult for their opponents to scout and prepare for THREE different styles!

-8 minutes later-

-Rarity has Drollins up for the Sequin Special-

Garble: Rarity could win this for her team RIGHT HERE!

-However, Drollins is close enough to his team that Ditzbrose can slap her shoulder-

Ahuizotl: Damn! Ditzbrose makes the tag!

-Rarity, with her sixth sense drops Drollins and flings Ditzbrose into the ring-

Garble: Rarity somehow heard the tag being made!

-Rarity lifts Ditzbrose up over her shoulders and rolls forward with her, sending her into the mat with a Rolling Fireman's Carry slam-

Ahuizotl: Rarity, not known for her power, but you've got to switch things up if you want to defeat a trio like The Sword!

-Drollins tries to attack Rarity, but she too is lifted into the air. Rarity then walks in front of Ditzbrose's prone body and does the same Rolling Fireman's Carry slam to Drollins!-

Garble: Drollins driven RIGHT into the body of Diane Ditzbrose!

-Rarity makes a cover, but Ditzbrose kicks out at 2-

-6 minutes later-

-Twilight goes up to the top turnbuckle-

Garble: Twilight is feeling no ill effects at all the damage her head sustained last week so far, which is great news for her and her team! She's running on all cylinders!

-The referee is checking on Drollins, who had previously interjected herself into the match, but was taken care of by Berry Punch. That gives Reigns the opportunity to sneak over and grab Twilight's hand as she is perched on the top turnbuckle, yanking her off of it. Unfortunately, tragedy strikes as Twilight's head goes crashing into the ring apron before she sinks down to the floor, Reigns also falling safely down with her-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd OHHHHs at the impact of Twilight's head- OH NO! Twilight….we...we may have spoke too soon…

Garble: How could you NOT be hurt after an impact like that? We've said it TIME and TIME again, folks, the ring apron is the HARDEST part of the ring...there's no give! Rosely Reigns may have just taken Twilight out of this match PERMANENTLY, or worse…

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

Ahuizotl: This crowd is willing her on, but, I don't think there's even a CHANCE of her getting up…

-Ditzbrose notices this is her chance, as she slides out of the ring and begins helping Reigns pummel on Twilight-

Ahuizotl: And The Sword, like a swarm of hornets! They either don't realize the extent of the injury Twilight may have, or they just don't care!

Garble: Well they SHOULDN'T care! Twilight's their OPPONENT. It was an awful spill, but do you REALLY expect for them to go EASY on her?

Ahuizotl: No I did not, but somebody needs to get her help!

-Luckily, Berry Punch runs over and clobbers Reigns in the back of the neck, sending her to the floor. She then strikes Ditzbrose off of Twilight and begins punching her-

Garble: It's a good thing Berry was there to come to the aid of Twilight...who KNOWS how hurt she is-OH FUCK!

-Beth Drollins dives from the middle rope, knocking Berry down to the floor while at the same time, her head CRASHES into the barricade in front of her, as the crowd OHHHHHHs loudly again-

Ahuizotl: BETH DROLLINS! LOOK AT THAT DAMN WHIPLASH! SHE MAY HAVE INJURED HER OWN HEAD!

Garble: Beth Drollins is INSANE! She's putting her body on the line for the good of her teammates! She may have done more to hurt herself than Berry Punch, but that's the price you pay when you take to the air...just ask Twilight.

Crowd: THAT LOOKED SICK! THAT LOOKED SICK! THAT LOOKED SICK! THAT LOOKED SICK!

Ahuizotl: This crowd realizes that these 6 athletes are putting their bodies on the line, all for the good of their entertainment! This match has been nothing short of amazing thus far!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: They understand, and they APPRECIATE!

Ahuizotl: You just CANNOT get away from The Sword….it's an all consuming onslaught!

-Reigns picks up Drollins as Ditzbrose throws Berry into the ring. All three members of The Sword circle around their prey before Drollins and Ditzbrose lift her up at once, feeding her to Reigns-

Garble: They're looking to finish Berry Punch off with their patented Triple-Team Powerbomb! Someone better help Berry now!

-Rarity pulls Reigns down to the mat by her feet before pulling her out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Rarity! Rarity in the nick of time, making the save!

-Rarity then shoves Reigns into the steel steps before jumping on the apron. Ditzbrose and Drollins drop Berry Punch to the mat as Rarity leaps off the top rope, springboarding and wrapping an arm around BOTH of their necks before planting them with a DDT for each of them!-

Garble: A Double DDT to Drollins and Ditzbrose! Rarity has taken out The Sword all on her own!

Crowd: RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY!

Ahuizotl: But Twilight is the legal woman, and she's in NO condition to make a cover!

-Rarity exits the ring and goes over to Twilight along with Berry-

Rarity: Dahling! You have to get up!

Berry: Get your lazy ass up, Twilight! We've got them beat!

Rarity: Nice motivation...here, help me pick her up.

-Rarity and Berry get Twilight up to her feet-

Rarity: Twilight! Are you able to continue?

Twilight: -as she is holding her head- I...I think so…

Berry: Get in there, then! -the two let go of Twilight as she stumbles back into the ring, slowly crawling into a cover on Ditzbrose-

*1…...2….-Ditzbrose just barely manages to kick out-

Garble: Twilight's back in this, at least!

Ahuizotl: Yeah, but for how long? She's clearly woozy.

Crowd: LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO TWI-LIGHT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-2 minutes later-

-After that cover, Twilight didn't really get much offense in. She's now fighting against Drollins, who was tagged in by Ditzbrose-

Garble: Twilight's on her last leg here...she's so out of it, she's punching at nothing but air…

-Drollins laughs at Twilight as she lays on the mat-

Drollins: COME OOOOOOON, TWILIIIIIIGHT! -she slaps her- COME OOOOOOON! -she slaps her again-

Ahuizotl: Now The Sword is just TOYING with Twilight…

-Drollins begins to pick Twilight up, but she is surprised with a sudden small package!-

Ahuizotl: TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!

*1…...2…..-Drollins kicks out by a hair, as the two immediately get up with Twilight knocking Drollins down with an Enziguri-

Ahuizotl: TWILIGHT'S GOT A SECOND WIND!

-The crowd encompasses the arena in cheers as Twilight fights back against Drollins. She misses a clothesline as Drollins duck, but it works out as she is sent to The Sword's corner and knocks Reigns AND Ditzbrose off the apron with a clothesline for each at once. She then turns around as Drollins is running towards her and moves out of the way, Drollins' chest knocking into the turnbuckles as Twilight rolls her up once again-

Garble: ANOTHER COVER!

*1….2…..-once again, Drollins kicks out-

Ahuizotl: It makes me think that Twilight was playing possum all along! That she was just PRETENDING to be hurt to lure in The Sword!

Garble: She's a great freaking actress if that's the case!

-4 minutes later-

-Berry Punch kicks Ditzbrose in the gut before hitting her with the Bar Tab! The crowd cheers heavily, but boos a bit as Ditzbrose falls through the middle rope and out to the floor, Drollins barely hitting her hand before she falls to the floor, with Berry desperately diving to catch her, but failing-

Ahuizotl: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! What a LUCKY break for Diane Ditzbrose!

Garble: I don't know if that was luck. I think that was INSTINCT on the part of Ditzbrose! It takes a special kind of athlete to launch themselves out of the the ring to avoid being pinned!

-Berry looks down at Ditzbrose, her arms leaning on the middle rope, and her head sticking out past it in hysteria. Keep that in mind as Beth Drollins takes the chance to springboard off of the top rope, with Reigns touching her back as she does so, clear the other set of ropes in front of her and RAM her knee right into the back of Berry's head! The crowd is going crazy as Drollins falls to the floor in pain, while Berry's head is now lying against the middle rope-

Garble: WHAT THE HELL!? THIS BETH DROLLINS IS OTHER WORLDLY!

Ahuizotl: Once again, she put herself on the line in order to deliver that knee to Berry Punch!

Crowd: BETH IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* BETH IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* BETH IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: Beth IS awesome to be able to pull that off! This is complete PANDEMONIUM!

Ahuizotl: LOOK AT REIGNS, LOOK AT REIGNS!

-Reigns enters the ring and shoves Berry to the mat, rubbing her forearm in her face as she makes the cover-

*1….2….-Berry SOMEHOW kicks out, as the crowd is losing it over this match-

Garble: I didn't even know Reigns was legal! When did that happen?!

-A replay of the latest sequence is shown, with Drollins getting the tag, and delivering the epic knee as Reigns tags herself in-

Ahuizotl: There it is! Drollins tagged herself in as Diane Ditzbrose fell through the ropes, and then Reigns tagged herself in just before Drollins took the air!

Garble: AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! The Sword are absolute GENERALS of the wrestling ring! There is no other way to describe their UNCANNY ability of working as a unit!

-As Reigns sits on the mat in frustration, the crowd begins to boo so unanimously as Sunset Shimmer and Cadance run down the ramp and into the ring-

Garble: WHY?! Why do the Eternal Women's champion and that TURNCOAT Cadance feel the need to ruin what has been a match for the AGES?!

-Reigns get to her feet, glaring down before slapping her across the face. Sunset's head is turned to the side as she figures out how to respond to that.

Ahuizotl: OH HELL! That slap was delivered with as my intensity as one of her Spears!

-Cadance gasps at the sudden attack as the crowd cheers incredibly loudly. Cadance and Sunset hold out their fists, ready to fight-  
>Ahuizotl: Why would they anger Rosely Reigns by even SHOWING UP here?!<p>

Garble: I don't know, but it looks like they're not leaving anytime soon! That is, unless The Sword FORCES them to leave!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose soon make their way into the ring, standing side-by-side with Reigns-

Ditzbrose: YOU WANT SOME OF THE SWORD, TOO?! Trust me, you DON'T!

Garble: There's only two of them! Cadance, Sunset...have you lost your MINDS!?

Crowd: KICK THEIR ASS! KICK THEIR ASS! KICK THEIR ASS! KICK THEIR ASS!

Drollins: You want us to kick their ass?! -she looks back at Cadance and Sunset- We can have that arranged!

-The Sword, Cadance, and Sunset look ready to brawl, but all 5 soon grow crafty smiles on their faces as Cadance, Sunset, and Drollins begin stomping away at Berry Punch, the crowd immediately sending boos upon all 5 of them as the referee immediately rings the bell, while Ditzbrose and Reigns takedown Twilight and Rarity, who before all this were just watching, but have now entered the ring in an attempt to help Berry-

Ahuizotl: WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THIS?!

Garble: I guess by "kick their ass"...they meant Twilight, Berry, and Rarity! These 5 never had any plans to fight! This was all just collusion!

Ahuizotl: Reigns slapped Sunset to make us all think they weren't on the same page, but they ARE. We've been fooled again! This is so PATHETIC! And now they're beating down Twilight, they're beating down Rarity, and they're beating down Berry Punch!

-The crowd cannot stop booing as Ditzbrose throws Rarity out of the ring while Reigns beats down Twilight until Ditzbrose calls Drollins over. Twilight is then lifted up into the air by The Sword as Berry Punch is assaulted by Sunset and Cadance-

Ahuizotl: NO NO NO! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T DO THAT!

-Twilight is driven into the mat with a Triple-Team Powerbomb, as Rosely Reigns roars in success-

Ahuizotl: DAMMIT! TWILIGHT MAY BE HURT FOR REAL!

Garble: IT'S 5 ON 3! THEY CAN'T SURVIVE THESE ODDS!

-Rarity runs into the ring, but she is immediately taken down by The Sword, preventing any offense from her. They quickly lift her up into the air as well-

Ahuizotl: NO NOT ANOTHER! NOT ANOTHER!

-Rarity gets brutalized with a Triple-Team Powerbomb as well, as the boos of the crowd heighten-

Garble: It was such a great match...one of the best in Lunacy history...and now LOOK what has come of it...LOOK AT THE CARNAGE! WE'RE WITNESSING THE ANNIHILATION OF THESE THREE WOMEN! And for WHAT reason?!

Sunset: -as Cadance beats on her- You'll NEVER be champion! DO YOU HEAR ME?! You're nothing but a meaningless SLOB! Just a mediocre DRUNK!

-Berry Punch, even through her beating, manages to put a middle finger in Sunset's face, which the crowd pops at-

Garble: That's why these people love Berry Punch!

Ahuizotl: You can talk all the trash you want, Sunset! Berry Punch is coming for you AND your title, whether you like it or NOT!

-Sunset growls in annoyance as she sends her fist into Berry's skull repeatedly. She looks at The Sword-

Sunset: POWERBOMB HER TOO! She's getting on my nerves!

Drollins: CAN DO! -Cadance feeds Berry to The Sword-

Ditzbrose: No survivors, girls!

Garble: No more! Just STOP!

-The crowd explodes with cheers suddenly-

Ahuizotl: It's the Chick Combo champions! They're going to try to make things right out here!

-Fluttershy acts as a decoy, running into the ring and gaining the attention of The Sword as they drop Berry, before she quickly exits the ring. Meanwhile, Lightning Dust ascends to the top rope, and before they know it, she leaps onto The Sword, Cadance, and Sunset, knocking all of them down to the mat!-

Ahuizotl: Lightning Dust, taking flight, and taking all of the opposition down in one FELL SWOOP!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

-Fluttershy enters the ring and looks to hit Cadance with Obedience Training as she gets up. She runs at her, but never gets the opportunity as Cadance wallops her in the gut with her lead pipe-

Ahuizotl: -as Fluttershy falls to the mat in agony- OH NO! We forget all about that damn lead pipe!

-Lightning Dust tries to attack Cadance, but Drollins grabs onto her legs, allowing Cadance enough time to smack her with the pipe in the head. Lightning quietly and slowly crumbles to the mat, with Drollins still holding her legs down as Reigns, Ditzbrose, and Sunset pummel her-

Garble: This didn't go out the way Lightning Dust and Fluttershy wanted it to…

Ahuizotl: Not one bit...it's a damn SHAME!

-Berry Punch gets to her feet, turning Cadance and kicking her in the gut-

Garble: This is the last hope, it seems! COME ON, BERRY!

-Cadance pushes Berry away as she attempts the Bar Tab, Rosely Reigns turning around at the right moment and catching Berry with a WICKED Spear!-

Ahuizotl: ROSELY REIGNS! The weapon of mass destruction! A Spear to Berry Punch, and what little hope we had seems to have diminished….

Reigns: WHO-WAAAAAAAAAH! WHO'S NEXT?!

-Cadance points at Fluttershy with her pipe, who is getting to her feet. Reigns launches herself at the shy superstar, crushing her with another Spear-

Ahuizotl: This is a systematic destruction! Who can stop these 5 merciless women?!

Garble: Nobody...at least not right now...but they're all going to be back another day! And The Sword! Cadance! Sunset! Whoever put this attack together! There will be hell to pay!

-Lightning Dust is disposed of after a Triple-Team Powerbomb, followed by Fluttershy-

Garble: There's just no point to fight anymore...you'll only get knocked down, ganged up on, and then demolished. It's been nothing more than a vicious cycle tonight...there's a glimmer of hope, but then nothing but silence as bodies hit the mat…

-Sunset moves everybody behind her as she stalks Berry Punch, who is trying to get to her feet, but is having such a difficult time-

Sunset: No Powerbomb for HER! -she smirks- She's SPECIAL…

Ahuizotl: This woman is crazed...she will do ANYTHING to send a message to those who even come CLOSE to her championship!

Garble: Drastic measures for desperate women...and no woman is more desperate right now than our champion, Sunset Shimmer…

-Sunset cracks her jaw as she calmly brings Berry Punch to the middle of the ring. Berry can be defiant no longer as Sunset lifts her up and drives her to the mat with a wicked Last Sunset-

Ahuizotl: And with that...there is nobody left to challenge this sudden alliance of The Sword, of Cadance, and leading it all, the Eternal Women's champion...Sunset Shimmer…

Garble: Not a muscle has been moved...Twilight, Rarity, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy...and finally, Berry Punch...they were all valiant, they were all resilient, but you can only survive 5 on 1 odds for so long…

Ahuizotl: There's FIVE of them! Five brutal, unrelenting women, that have sent the ULTIMATE message to everyone that stood in their way tonight!

-The Sword, Cadance, and Sunset stand around Berry Punch's unconscious body in a circle, the crowd booing ever-so savagely-

Ahuizotl: Twilight, Berry, and Rarity have won this match...but at what cost? AT WHAT COST?!

*Only perfection around…* -the boos continue to come in-

Garble: And of course, who else would show up after all these people that have given her a hard time have been so devastatingly destroyed than our general manager, Luna?

Ahuizotl: It's all starting to become clear now…

-Luna and Swirlinaitis appear on the stage, applauding the 5 women in the ring-

Crowd: PLEASE GET FI-RED! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* PLEASE GET FI-RED! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* PLEASE GET FI-RED! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: PLEASE listen to them! You'd be doing us such a HUGE favor!

Luna: That's not going to be happening ANYTIME soon…-more boos- That was MASTERFUL, ladies! You should all take a bow! Give yourselves a pat on the back!

-Cadance shrugs before she, Sunset, and The Sword all take a simultaneous bow as well as pat themselves on the back, as per Luna's request-

Ahuizotl: This is just too much…

Luna: Filthy, you have forced my hand...with my job on the line in less than 3 weeks, I have no choice but to play as dirty as possible. I am bringing out the heavy, and I mean HEAVY artillery. Joining Team Luna...at The Royal Rumble, along with myself...Diane Ditzbrose...Rosely Reigns...Beth Drollins...whether she is competing already or not, which she PLANS to do, Cadance….and the Eternal Women's champion...Sunset Shimmer!

Ahuizotl: Oh my….all three members of The Sword? Cadance? Sunset?! Luna is DETERMINED to send Mr. Rich packing from Monday Night Lunacy!

Garble: I don't see how you can beat a team like that...and really, I HATE to admit that, but really...how is Mr. Rich going to topple a team consisting of five HELLACIOUS competitors, and one HELLACIOUS businesswoman, who has EVERYTHING to lose?

Luna: Oh! And one more thing...your move, Filthy. -she grins at the camera as her theme music plays-

Ahuizotl: Our general manager is RUTHLESS. She has assembled what seems like an UNSTOPPABLE team! I truly believe the ultimate victory for Luna is less than 3 weeks away…

Garble: Please don't let it go down like this, Mr. Rich! Make whatever calls you have to! This is YOUR brand! You have to save it for ALL of us!

Ahuizotl: Please, sir...don't fall to this mayhem! You can create the winning team! You HAVE to!

-The show ends with Luna and Swirlinaitis standing on the stage with her hand being raised by Swirlinaitis, as if she's already won. In the ring, The Sword points their three fists out and line them up as one, while Cadance and Sunset suck on each other's tongues over the inanimate body of Berry Punch, the crowds boos drowning out Luna's own entrance music-

Match Results:

Flitter defeated Lyra by Pinfall (10:29)  
>Shining Armor defeated DJ Z by Pinfall (15:36)<br>Neon Lights defeated Overdrive by Pinfall (13:26)  
>Scootaloo defeated Honeycomb by Pinfall (18:07)<br>Thunderlane defeated Rumble by Pinfall (19:48)  
>Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Berry Punch defeated The Sword by Disqualification (24:39)<p>

Matches for the first ever Lunapalooza (SO FAR):

Sunset Shimmer vs Berry Punch - Eternal Women's championship  
>Lightning Dust &amp; Fluttershy vs The Sword - Chick Combo championships<br>The Wythyst Family vs 3MB  
>The Crater Chick championship Open Challenge<p>

Matches for The Royal Rumble (SO FAR):

Team Luna vs Team Rich  
>Giz Hero vs Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Thunderlane - Carnage championship<br>Queen of the Scene, Semi-Final: ? vs ?  
>King of the Ring, Semi-Final: Shining Armor vs ?<p> 


	165. Sublime - 6-1-14

*One-hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-Fireworks go off as the 20,000 fans in the Sublime Symposium cheer for the start of the show-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to yet another edition of Friday Night Sublime. I'm Dr. Whooves alongside my associate Discord, and we're here to help guide as this month's ride only gets wilder.  
>Discord: In addition to another round of tournament matches tonight, we also have a fatal-four-way battle to determine the number one contender for the International Championship, and our main event will feature a Triple Threat tag-team match that will decide the number one contenders for the Combos of Carnage championship.<br>Dr. Whooves: We should definitely give an update for any fans who missed the last episode of Monday Night Lunacy, as a groundbreaking situation has developed over there. The conflict between EWF Chairman, Filthy Rich and Lunacy GM Luna is coming to a boiling point. At the Royal Rumble a tag-team match of undetermined size will take place between wrestlers loyal to and the wrestlers loyal to Miss Luna. If Luna's team wins, she gains total control of Lunacy. If 's team wins, Luna is ousted and fired.  
>*A replay of the announcement on Lunacy is shown*<br>Discord: I for one am rooting for Team Rich, if only for the fact that Luna made a passing reference that she plans to control BOTH brands at some point in the future.  
>Dr. Whooves: I seriously doubt she'd be able to manage that, but we best hope for a Team Rich victory nonetheless.<br>*Arabian Music fills the arena*  
>Discord: And here comes the lovely and exotic Amira, she's scheduled to be in the first match of the night, but it looks like she might of something to say first.<br>Amira: The time is drawing near. For months I have fought and struggled on this show to earn a title shot that I so rightly deserved, only to be denied time and time again. But now I have a golden opportunity, I will prove my royal ascendency by triumphing in this Queen of the Scene tournament and earning a guaranteed match for the World Fighter's Championship. There is no-one on Sublime or Lunacy who can stop me, I am as determined as a rushing wind. Those backstage will do anything to stop an Arabian from rising to glory, but their prejudice will not be enough! So let us begin, send out the first enemy who dares challenge me.  
>*A school bell rings and Cheerilee emerges on the ramp*<br>Discord: Cheerilee has quite the task laid out for her in this opening round of the tournament. Some say that Amira has lost a step or two, but she's still a very talented and very dangerous fighter. Add that with her current frustration and you have a truly ruthless opponent.  
>Match 1: Queen of the Scene Round 1 Match, Amira vs. Cheerilee<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Cheerilee goes for a In-Ring Suspension but Amira dodges it and unloads with a series of kicks and punches before Irish Whipping Cheerilee into the turnbuckle. She shouts some kind of Arabian warcry before charging in for a clothesline. Cheerilee quickly ducks and trips Amira, making her collide into the turnbuckle face-first-<br>Dr. Whooves: This match isn't going nearly as well for Amira as she probably hoped. While her offense has been strong Cheerilee has been unusually resilient in this battle.  
>Discord: Amira might be channeling just a little TOO much anger into this fight.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Amira goes for a Dust Devil but Cheerilee counters and gets ahold of Amira. She lifts Amira in to the air slightly before slamming her down face first into the turnbuckle. Amira stumbles backwards and falls to the mat-<br>Dr. Whooves: A wicked Extra Credit from Cheerilee, can she get the cover?  
>-Cheerilee goes for the pin, but Amira kicks out at two-<br>Discord: That was very close. Cheerilee almost pulled off a huge upset.  
>-Cheerilee picks Amira up and props her up against the ropes. She then starts hitting a series of chops to the back-<br>Dr. Whooves: Cheerilee now delivering a punishing series of hits to Amira's back.  
>-Amira breaks free by elbowing Cheerilee in the stomach before turning around and quickly unleashing a Dust Devil-<br>Discord: Dust Devil! Will Amira go for the win?  
>-Instead of going for a pin Amira wraps her hands around Cheerilee's neck and locks in the Camel Clutch-<br>: Camel Clutch! This has to be it.  
>-Within ten seconds Cheerilee taps out-<br>Haakim: الآن أعطي الثناء على الفائز المجيدة لدينا، الملكة المستقبلية للاتحاد المصارعة الفروسية، وأميرة مهيب! (Now give praise to our glorious winner, the future queen of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, the majestic Amira!)  
>-Amira stands up and puts a foot on the defeated Cheerilee, looking at the audience with confidence as she throws her arms up in celebration, meanwhile the crowd gives plenty of boos-<br>Discord: Amira is definitely soaking in her victory and rubbing it in for all to see. This woman definitely has a royal sense of confidence.  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns Cheerilee is in the locker room, and she soon discovers the same kind of note that Nurse Redheart found the night earlier-  
>Nurse Redheart: You too, huh?<br>Cheerilee: What, you were given a note like this also?  
>Redheart: Yep, I'm still thinking what to do about it. It's definitely a nice offer….<br>Cheerilee: That woman's insane though. We can't help her.  
>Redheart: Speak for yourself. I for one don't plan to spend the rest of the year appearing once per month just to lose. This could be a career saving opportunity, I'm not letting it slip through.<br>Cheerilee: Maybe you're right, let's go find her.  
>-Camere feed switches back into the arena as country music plays-<br>Dr. Whooves: It looks like it's time for the next match in the King of the Ring tournament. We have the titan of Sublime's male division, Big MacIntosh, going up against Davenport.  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is part of the King of the Ring Tournament, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 290 pounds and standing six foot, eight inches tall, Big MacIntosh!<br>Discord: Big MacIntosh hasn't had many accolades as of yet, but by the numbers he's definitely a serious opponent. Closer to seven feet in height, and nearly 300 pounds of raw muscle.  
>Dr. Whooves: The giant has been toppled before though, Davenport will just have to play this match smartly.<br>*The Other Side by Bruno Mars Plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Checkmate, from Loneyville, weighing 207 pounds and standing five foot, eleven inches tall, Davenport!<br>Discord: Couchmate has proven themselves an effective tag-team force, but individually the both of them have not had the best record so far.  
>Match 2: King of the Ring Tournament Round 1 Match: Big MacIntosh vs. Davenportw Checkmate  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Big MacIntosh lifts Davenport up for a suplex, but Davenport manages to break free and starts attacking with a series of punches and kicks, but to little effect-  
>Dr. Whooves: Davenport's unloading on Big MacIntosh, but it's barely even staggering the giant.<br>-Big MacIntosh hits a clothesline on Davenport, as Davenport gets up he's Irish Whipped into the ropes and hit with a big boot from Big MacIntosh on the rebound-  
>Discord: Big MacIntosh is hitting power attack after power attack on Davenport. This match could end very quickly if this trend continues.<br>*3 minutes*  
>-Big MacIntosh goes for the Nope, but Davenport counters and hits a Closing Sale. He attempts a pin but only gets a one count before being shoved off into the air by Big MacIntosh-<br>Dr. Whooves: It looked like Davenport might of had the upper hand for just a moment there, but his moment of opportunity didn't last long.  
>-Big MacIntosh lifts Davenport high into the air before slamming him down with massive force-<br>Discord: MacIntosh hits the Nope! That was a shattering maneuver! Davenport's lucky to not have a broken back after that one.  
>*1…..2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Big MacIntosh!  
>Dr. Whooves: A very dominating performance by Big MacIntosh. He'll make for an extreme challenge to either Blueblood or Pipsqueak in the Quarter-Finals.<br>*Commercial*  
>Discord: Welcome back everyone and it's time for another King of the Ring match. Where Pipsqueak will go up against Blueblood.<br>Dr. Whooves: Canterlot Class has been working hard to up their presence on Sublime as of late, even recruiting Damien Sandow as a new member. I'm sure Blueblood won't go down easily, especially since his comrade Hoity Toity has already managed to make it past round 1.  
>*Pirate Music Plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is for the King of the Ring Tournament, and it is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the Isla Del Torso in the Caribbean Sea, standing five foot, five inches tall, and weighing 187 pounds, Pipsqueak!  
>-Pipsqueak swings down to the ramp on a rope before starting to walk towards the ring, as he does so Canterlot Class emerges from backstage and attacks him from behind-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ambush by Canterlot Class, and they're giving Pipsqueak a merciless beatdown!  
>-All four members of Canterlot Class start ruthlessly punching, kicking, and stomping on Pipsqueak, quickly beating all resistance out of him. Hoity Toity and Damien Sandow carry Pipsqueak to ringside as Blueblood smirks and starts looking under the ring for something-<br>Discord: Blueblood seems to have something very evil in mind, who knows what he has planned.  
>-Blueblood pulls a Sledgehammer out from the ring, meanwhile Sandow and Hoity drop Pipsqueak, who starts slowly recovering to his feet-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, no. Blueblood has the sledgehammer, just stay down Pipsqueak. It's for your own good!  
>-As Pipsqueak stands up Blueblood drives the sledgehammer straight into his abdomen, Pipsqueak doubles over before being struck in the back with the sledgehammer as well-<br>Dr. Whooves: Senseless brutality from Canterlot Class, there's no reason for any of this!  
>Discord: Of course there is, Blueblood's eliminating his competition before the match even starts. It's effective.<br>Dr. Whooves: But cowardly.  
>Discord: I don't think Canterlot Class has ever been honorable, this is how they roll. Superstars need to watch their backs when expecting these people.<br>-Blueblood takes Pipsqueak over to the steel steps and puts one of his arms up on the metal, before bringing the sledgehammer down from top. Pipsqueak falls to the ground and spasms with pain. Meanwhile the crowd is booing up a storm-  
>Dr. Whooves: This is absolutely disgusting. Does Blueblood intend to hospitalize Pipsqueak?!<br>-Blueblood gets ready to do it again when a buzzer sounds and the lights go out, when they come back on Underbaker is standing in the middle of Canterlot Class. Hoity Toity and Damien Sandow go to attack, but Underbaker takes them both out with a double chokeslam. Blueblood tries to attack Underbaker with the sledgehammer but Underbaker grabs it and takes it away, hitting Blueblood in the head with it directly afterwards-  
>Dr. Whooves: Now Underbaker is giving Canterlot Class a taste of it's own medicine!<br>-Underbaker drops the sledgehammer and turns around just in time to see Octavia attempting to strike him with her International Title. He roughly knocks it out of her hands before the lights flicker again and he disappears completely-  
>Discord: Underbaker just left a trail of carnage outside of the ring. It looks like everyone but Octavia is completely out of it for the moment.<br>-Octavia checks on Blueblood and helps him get back up before going to retrieve her title belt, meanwhile Blueblood rolls Pipsqueak into the ring before entering himself-  
>Dr. Whooves: It looks like we might be able to begin the actual match soon. Underbaker has neutralized Blueblood's reinforcements, but with the shape Pipsqueak is now in he may not need backup anymore.<br>-After a time Pipsqueak manages to shakily get to his feet, and the referee rings the bell to start the match-  
>Match 3: King of the Ring Round 1 Match, Pipsqueak vs. Blueblood<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Pipsqueak tries to go for a Swashbuckler, but the move fails as his leg gives out, this allows Blueblood to counter and suplex him to the mat. Afterwards Blueblood lightly holds his head before leaning down and delivering a series of punches to Pipsqueak-<br>Discord: Pipsqueak has been completely unable to get any momentum going due to the damage he received prior to the match.  
>Dr. Whooves: Blueblood doesn't appear to be one-hundred percent either, due to that nasty shot to the head he received from his own sledgehammer earlier.<br>-Blueblood stands up and signals to Octavia to distract the ref, as she does so he begins taking the padding off a nearby turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Dear lord, it seems Blueblood has even more evil deeds in mind.<br>-As Pipsqueak recovers Blueblood taunts him into charging, once he does Blueblood steps aside, grabs Pipsqueak, and then throws him head-first into the exposed turnbuckle. Pipsqueak staggers and collapses backwards-  
>Discord: Pipsqueak's head just collided into that turnbuckle metal with serious force! He has to be done after that. There's no recovering at this point.<br>-The referee checks on Pipsqueak, and after a ten count decides to call the match-  
>Referee: He's out, ring the bell!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, by way of knock-out, Blueblood!  
>-Extreme booing-<br>Dr. Whooves: That was a total disgrace. Canterlot Class assaulted and brutalized Pipsqueak before the match even began, the poor fellow was never even given a real chance to fight. By the time the actual match started he was too weakened to really do anything, and then Blueblood tops it all off by using the exposed turnbuckle.  
>Discord: Like it or not Whooves, the dirty players often get ahead in the wrestling world, it's just the way things are.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's about time somebody changed those things.  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns The Real Equestrians are in a room backstage, standing in front of an Equestrian flag. Soarin has a mic while Spitfire and Fleetfoot stand at attention behind him-  
>Soarin: A long time ago, Equestria was once it's own nation. And it was a great nation. Full of hard-working, honorable, upstanding citizens. Things started to change, however, once we made the huge mistake of joining the United States. We may of gotten some benefits at first, but as we know America has hit a downhill slide. Now their problems are our problems. It doesn't have to be this way though. Equestria was free once, it can be free again. We must work to purge the influence that America has had on our people, and reform ourselves into the shining examples of humanity that every Equestrian should be. We will send a message to the entire world: Don't tread on me! Now, put your hands over your hearts. -Soarin puts a hand over his heart, as does Spitfire and Fleetfoot- And say in a loud, clear, voice…..<br>All Three: We the people!  
>Discord: I must say, the Real Equestrians certainly have an interesting way of looking at things.<br>Dr. Whooves: Equestria leave the U.S? I doubt that will ever happen. They seem to have some zeal though. It'll be interesting to see how far it carries them.  
>*Fill me eyes, with that double vision*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is part of the Queen of the Scene Tournament, introducing first,accompanied to the ring by Iron Will, from Canterlot, weighing 124 pounds and standing five foot, five inches tall, Pretty Vision!  
>Discord: Pretty Vision used to be nothing but a ditzy minion for Photo Finish, but thanks to Iron Will she's been transformed into a small ball of fire. Definitely a much more challenging opponent than she used to be.<br>*Trixie's Theme plays*  
>Trixie: And introducing her opponent, from Manhattan, weighing a perfect 140 pounds and standing a towering five foot, foot eleven inches tall, THE GREAT…...AND POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFUL…...TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIXIE!<br>-Trixie walks to the ring with the arena filled of "No-Body cares!" chants-  
>Dr. Whooves: Trixie was the single most dominant superstar on Sublime for nearly 3 months, but after multiple defeats by Rainbow Dash she's slipped down the ranks quite a bit. This tournament could be her chance to crawl back up to the top echelon.<br>Match 4: Queen of the Scene Round 1 Match, Pretty Vision/w Iron Will vs. Trixie  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Trixie and Pretty Vision are trading punches in the center of the ring, Pretty Vision tries to surprise Trixie with a high kick but Trixie catches her leg and delivers a hard elbow to it before sweeping Pretty Vision to the ground, she then moves in for the Ursa Lock-  
>Discord: Trixie is trying to lock in her feared submission hold, which many a Sublime superstar have tapped out too.<br>-Pretty Vision manages to flip herself over just in time and knocks Trixie away with a couple of hard kicks-  
>Dr. Whooves: That was a close call for Pretty Vision, but she's still in this.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Trixie Irish Whips Pretty Vision into the turnbuckle, as she approaches she's knocked back by a dropkick, Pretty Vision then climbs the turnbuckle and dives at Trixie, but Trixie sees it coming and knocks her down mid-air-<br>Discord: Pretty Vision tried to go airborne, but Trixie was too aware to let it happen.  
>-As Pretty Vision gets to her feet she's immediately hit by a Smoke and Mirrors from Trixie-<br>Dr. Whooves: Smoke and Mirrors! Trixie's going for the pin!  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>-Trixie stands up and begins arguing with the ref-  
>Discord: Apparently Trixie things our dear referee was counting a bit too slow. She better keep her focus on Pretty Vision though.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Pretty Vision dives from the ropes and is caught once again by Trixie, but when Trixie tries to go for Smoke and Mirrors Pretty Vision counters and drives Trixie's face straight into the ground-<br>Dr. Whooves: Double Vision! Trixie could be seeing stars after that!  
>-Pretty Vision goes for a pin but only gets a two-count-<br>-As Pretty Vision tries to force Trixie back to her feet Trixie wrestlers her down to the mat, and after an intense struggle she manages to get the Ursa Lock-  
>Discord: Ursa Lock! Trixie finally managed to get the Ursa Lock! Pretty Vision's only remaining hope is to reach the ropes!<br>-Pretty Vision tries desperately to reach the ropes, but Trixie works hard to keep pulling her back in-  
>Dr. Whooves: Pretty Vision is slowly getting closer each time, but I don't know if she can hold out much longer.<br>-After almost a minute in the Ursa Lock Pretty Vision manages to grab the ropes, the referee orders her to release the hold but she keeps it locked in-  
>Discord: Trixie is cutting it close here, she only has a few seconds to release before being disqualified.<br>-Trixie releases the hold at the same time the referee hits five, but the referee calls for the bell-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, by way of disqualification, Pretty Vision!<br>Trixie: What?! You idiot baffoon of a referee! That wasn't five! You cheated the great and powerful Trixie!  
>-The referee holds up his hands innocently-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on now, Trixie. You can't get mad at the official for enforcing the rules.  
>Discord: I don't know, that WAS pretty close. You could argue that Trixie did in fact release the hold in time.<br>Dr. Whooves: Perhaps, but Trixie was playing a dangerous game by trying to hold the Ursa Lock illegally until the last possible second and she paid the price for it.  
>-Trixie turns her attention back towards Pretty Vision, looking to vent some anger, but Iron Will pulls Pretty Vision out of the ring and helps her to her feet, raising her hand in the air afterwards while taunting Trixie over her defeat-<br>Discord: Iron Will certainly seems proud of his client, but the fact of the matter is that Pretty Vision probably would've lost this match if Trixie hadn't taken that risk.  
>Dr. Whooves: And now she's going on to face Amira in the Quarter-Finals. It'll be a battle between two rising stars.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns backstage with Marigold and Rainbow Dash-<br>Marigold: I'm here with the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, this past month you've found yourself confronted by not just one, but two powerful new rivals. I want to get your thoughts on both of them, but first let's talk about your immediate challenger: Colgate.  
>Rainbow Dash: Well, Colgate certainly is creepy, I'll give her that much. It's pretty obvious that not everything is right in her head and I wouldn't want to be trapped in a back alley with the woman. She's not all bark either, though. In addition to the matches she's had on Sublime I've watched some recordings of her matches against Rarity on Lunacy to get prepped. This will be my first time going up against Colgate, but I'm ready for it.<br>Marigold: And what about Starlight Glimmer? Does she concern you at all?  
>Rainbow Dash: Well, I'll admit she gave me a run for my money last week. But that was only because I underestimated her. Had I taken that match more seriously she would of never won. I'm confident that Applejack can handle her, and even if she does beat Applejack I'll send her packing back home to make more video tapes preaching about equality.<br>Marigold: Thank you for your time.  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, the champion it seems isn't too phased by recent events.<br>Discord: She's champion for a reason, but if she's smart she better take both Colgate and Starlight Glimmer for the serious threats they are.  
>Dr. Whooves: But for now, it's time for the International Championship Number One Contender's match!<br>Discord: And we're now being joined at ringside by the International Champion herself, the lovely Octavia.  
>-Discord pulls up an extra chair for Octavia to sit down-<br>Discord: To what do we owe the honor?  
>Octavia: I'm just here to observe my low-brow competition, so I can prepare for whatever low class fool wins the honor of being defeated by me.<br>*I'm not a whore but I like to do it*  
>Octavia: Oh good God, not this woman.<br>Baritone: The following is a fatal-four-way match, and it will determine the Number One Contender for the International Championship, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Trenderhoof, from Cloudsdale, weighing 133 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Cloudkicker!  
>-As they walk down the ramp Trenderhoof is constantly tapping away at his pad, meanwhile Cloudkicker flirts with various audience members-<br>Octavia: I had really hoped this one had left the company after her dismal performance.  
>Dr. Whooves: You two have never even had a match together. What did she do to you?<br>Octavia: Just look at her! The way she flaunts herself in front of those pigs is...just disgusting. And her attire barely even counts as attire! Such indecency!  
>Discord: I think her attire is quite nice actually….<br>-Octavia lets out a frustrated groan-  
>*Dubstep music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing next, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!  
>Dr. Whooves: It's been awhile since we've seen anything from Vinyl Scratch..<br>Octavia: Not long enough.  
>Dr. Whooves: Just think, you could be facing off against her once again.<br>Octavia: I'd rather not, even the possibility that she could win my title by some fluke is unbearable to think about. We can't have someone like her representing this brand.  
>*Spa Twins theme plays*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Loneyville, weighing 144 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, accompanied to the ring by Lotus Blossom, Aloe!  
>Discord: I'm sure the Spa Twins aren't happy about losing to Babs Seed and Sour Tooth twice in a row. Although nothing helps recovering from the loss of a title by acquiring a new one<br>Octavia: I'm afraid if they do win they'll be sorely disappointed in a couple of weeks.  
>*Maud Pie's theme Plays*<br>Baritone: And lasty, from Boulder City, weighing and standing foot inches tall, Maud Pie!  
>Dr. Whooves: This will be Maud Pie's first time competing on Sublime. She showed herself to be a talented fighter on Lunacy, but was never really able to climb up through the ranks. Perhaps Friday nights will bring her better luck than she previously experienced.<br>Match 5: Fatal-Four-Way International Championship #1 Contender's Match: Cloudkicker/w Trenderhoof vs. Vinyl Scratch vs. Aloe/w Lotus Blossom vs. Maud Pie  
>*12 minutes later*<br>Discord: This fight has been filled with anarchy so far, all four of these competitors have been running circles around each other.  
>-Aloe Irish Whips Cloudkicker into the turnbuckle before being ambushed by Vinyl Scratch. As Vinyl tries to hit a Cross-Fade Aloe counters and hits The Treatment. Before she can make a pin Maud moves in, only to be knocked back with a hard drop-kick-<br>Dr. Whooves: Aloe is taking on all comers so far, gaining control of this chaotic match.  
>-Aloe attempts a pin but only gets a two-count-<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Maud Pie hits a *Redacted* on Aloe, but before she can go for a pin she's pulled into a grapple by Cloudkicker. Maud eventually starts to get the advantage but Cloudkicker delivers a low-blow, following it up by hitting a Six-Nine-<br>Discord: Low blow from Cloudkicker! Poor Maud did not see that coming.  
>Octavia: I understand doing what it takes to win, but there are so many more couth tactics to be used.<br>-Cloudkicker goes for a pin, but it's quickly broken up as Vinyl Scratch dives from the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Maud was almost out, but Vinyl Scratch made the save!<br>Octavia: Lucky timing…  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Aloe hits a Detox on Cloudkicker, but is shortly after attacked by Vinyl Scratch as Cloudkicker rolls out of the ring. The two start brawling inside the ring before Maud takes them both down with a double clothesline. Aloe recovers first, only to be hit by a *Redacted* from Maud. Maud goes for a pin, and almost gets the victory before Cloudkicker pulls the ref out of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on now, Cloudkicker has done nothing but cheat this entire match.<br>Octavia: Cheating is such a strong word.  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Cloudkicker goes for a Six-Nine on Vinyl Scratch, but Vinyl Scratch counters and Irish Whips her to the ropes, knocking her out of the ring with a kick right afterwards. Then Maud tries to surprise Vinyl with a grapple but Vinyl hits her with a Cross-Fade-  
>Discord: Looks like Vinyl is building up some serious momentum.<br>Octavia: Stop her. Stop her. Stop her. Aren't any of those buffoons in the ring talented enough to stop Vinyl Scratch?! How incompetent can you be to lose to her?!  
>-Aloe also goes for an attack, but recieves a Cross-Fade as well. Then Vinyl Scratch climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Bass Drop on Aloe. Going for the pin right afterwards-<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl takes the win!<br>Octavia: No! Damn it all!  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the International Championship, Vinyl Scratch!<br>-Vinyl Scratch starts celebrating in the ring, meanwhile Octavia angrily throws down her headset-  
>Octavia: I'm not going to let some deviant, drug-addicted, stoner become a representative of this brand. Not on my watch.<br>-Octavia gets up and enters the ring, causing Vinyl Scratch to immediately get on guard-  
>Vinyl: Hello, Tavi. You're looking grouchy as usual.<br>Octavia: Vinyl, what are you still doing here? I figured you would've given up after the last time I beat you.  
>Vinyl: And miss getting a chance to take away your precious title? Never.<br>Octavia: You have no chance of winning. ZERO. NONE. Challenging me for this championship will only lead to you being humiliated and embarrassed further. You're already irrelevant, no need to force your reputation lower.  
>Vinyl: Well if that's true I don't have anything to lose than do I?<br>Octavia: Fine. Be a fool, you'll regret your decision soon. Very soon.  
>-Before Vinyl can react Octavia decks her with the International Title belt-<br>Discord: Vinyl Scratch just got leveled with that title belt!  
>Dr. Whooves: Should have expected Octavia to pull something like that.<br>-Octavia puts on an evil smirk as she exits the ring, happily ignoring the boos of the crowd-  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like it's finally time for our main event. One Sublime tag-team and two tag-teams from Lunacy will battle it out to see who will get to challenge for the Combos of Carnage Championship titles at the Royal Rumble.  
>Discord: With a Triple Threat Tag-Team elimination match it's sure to be intense.<br>*A train whistle blows*  
>Baritone: The following main event is a Triple Threat Tag-Team Elimination match, and will determine the number one contender's for the Combos of Carnage Championship. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 458 pounds, The Magic Railroad!<br>-Steamer rides onto stage in a miniature train, while Uncle Wing appears out of nowhere in the middle of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's been almost a month since we've seen this surprise duo. Uncle Wing and Steamer have combined to create what's possibly the weirdest gimmick on Sublime.<br>*A school bell rings*  
>Baritone: And approaching the ring, accompanied by Bill Nyeker, weighing a combined 536 pounds Dwight Dawson, and Xavier Kendrick!<br>Discord: And here's the Teacher's Pets of Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick, led by one of the most entertaining workers on Lunacy, Bill Nyeker.  
>Dr. Whooves: Bill Nyeker has stated his mission to "educate" the EWF Universe, but his teaching methods do not contribute much to making friends.<br>Discord: Teachers aren't supposed to be friends with their students, they make their students learn whether they want to or not.  
>*All my life I've been searching for something…..*<br>Baritone: And their opponents, weighing a combined 456 pounds, Vultarian and Overdrive!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here we have an unlikely duo from Lunacy. Two men who went from being horrific commentators to impressive performers. They currently have an intense rivalry with Dawson and Kendrick, leaving Steamer and Uncle Wing as the odd team out.<br>Discord: That might work to their advantage if the two Lunacy teams spend too much focus on each other.  
>Main Event: Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Match, Triple Threat Elimination Tag-Team: The Magic Railroad vs. The Teacher's Petsw Bill Nyeker vs. Overdrive and Vultarian  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Vultarian goes for the Buzzard Bomb but Uncle Wing counters and hits a Sparkle, he then turns around and comes face to face with Dwight Dawson-  
>Uncle Wing: Sparkle Sparkle Spa-<br>-Dwight Dawson grabs Uncle Wing and lifts him into the air by his throat-  
>Discord: What a lethal submission hold, Dawson calls it Sleeping in Class!<br>-Uncle Wing refuses to submit, and soon passes out from the hold. Being eliminated from the match by knock-out-  
>Dr. Whooves: I don't know what Uncle Wing was trying to pull there, but he just got himself eliminated at the five minute mark.<br>-Bill Nyeker applauds and smiles proudly as Dawson does a quick taunt before moving on to attack Vultarian-  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Steamer takes out Xavier Kendrick with a hard clothesline, only to get ambushed by Overdrive from behind-  
>Discord: Steamer's been doing his best to hold out on his own, but it's hard to win a tag-team battle by yourself.<br>Dr. Whooves: Kendrick and Overdrive can tag back out whenever they need to, but they'll be no such break for Steamer.  
>-Steamer tries to break free with a Diesel but Overdrive counters with an Over the Limit-<br>Discord: Over the Limit! And Steamer's down!  
>*1….2…..3!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welp, there goes our representatives. The only Sublime team eliminated first within 10 minutes of the match. This is quite embarrassing….  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Xavier Kendrick goes for a Complex Equation on Vultarian, but Vultarian counters and hits a Keep Calm and Carrion, he goes for a pin only for Dawson to break it up. Dawson gets ready to go on the attack but is tackled out of the ring by Overdrive.-  
>Discord: Chaos breaking out into the ring! Everyone is getting involved now.<br>-Amidst the chaos Vultarian ascends the turnbuckle and hits a Buzzard Bomb-  
>Dr. Whooves: Buzzard Bomb! And Vultarian has the cover!<br>*1….2...3!*  
>Discord: And there goes one of 's students.<br>-Nyeker looks on with disappoint as Overdrive rolls a stunned Dawson into the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's two on one now, things don't look good for Dawson.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Vultarian goes for a diving attack on Dawson, but is practically swatted down to the mat-<br>Discord: Despite the two on one battle, Dawson is putting up a heavy fight.  
>-As Vultarian gets up Dawson hits the Dewey Decimation, following it up with a pin-<br>Dr. Whooves: Dawson looking to turn this match around, can he get the pin?  
>*1….2….3!*<br>Discord: He did! Dawson evens the score!  
>-As Dawson gets up he's quickly attacked as Overdrive rushes into the ring, before he can react Overdrive hits him with Over the Limit-<br>*1…..2….3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Overdrive moved in out of nowhere and took Dawson out! Overdrive and Vultarian are going to the Royal Rumble!<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, and the new number one contenders for the Combos of Carnage Championships, Overdrive and Vultarian!  
>Discord: Nyeker's students put up a bold fight, but Overdrive and Vultarian have emerged victorious. They'll make interesting opponents for Rack Attack.<br>Dr. Whooves: It seems that's all we have for tonight folks, we'll see you next Friday!

Match Results:  
>Match 1: Queen of the Scene Round 1 Match: Amira defeated Cheerilee (14:04)<br>Match 2: King of the Scene Round 1 Match: Big MacIntosh defeated Davenport (13:12)  
>Match 3: King of the Scene Round 1 Match: Blueblood defeated Pipsqueak (4:23)<br>Match 4: Queen of the Scene Round 1 Match: Pretty Vision/w Iron Will defeated Trixie (16:48)  
>Match 5: International Championship #1 Contender's Fatal-Four-Way: Vinyl Scratch won. (24:56)<br>Main Event: Combos of Carnage #1 Contender's Triple Threat Tag-Team Elimination Match: Overdrive and Vultarian won (20:33)

Matches Scheduled for Royal Rumble:  
>World Fighter's #1 Contender's Match: Applejack vs. Starlight Glimmer<br>Combos of Carnage Championship: Rack Attack(C) vs. Overdrive and Vultarian (Inter-brand)  
>Queen of the Scene Semi-Final ? vs. ?<br>King of the Scene Sem-Final ? vs. ?  
>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker(C) vs. Damien Sandow<p> 


	166. Title Rankings - Week 22

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Berry Punch (1) =<br>2. Cadance (2) =  
>3. Beth Drollins (3) =<br>4. Amay Wythyst (4) =  
>5. Twilight Sparkle (EIGHT) ^<br>6. Fluttershy (6) =  
>7. Lightning Dust (7) =<br>8. Rosely Reigns (5) v  
>9. Scootaloo (10) ^<br>10. Diane Ditzbrose (9) v

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Colgate (1) =<br>2. Night Glider (2) =  
>3. Applejack (3) =<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Starlight Glimmer (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (7) ^  
>7. Amira (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Pinkie Pie (6) v  
>9. Babs Seed (9) =<br>10. Sour Tooth (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Bulk Biceps (2) ^<br>2. Thunderlane (N/A)  
>3. Rumble (1) v<br>4. Shining Armor (4) ^  
>5. Flash Sentry (4) v<br>6. Overdrive (6) =  
>7. Vultarian (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Dwight Dawson (7) v  
>9. Xavier Kendrick (3) v<br>10. Neon Lights (N/A)

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Damien Sandow (1) =<br>2. Zack Ryder (2) =  
>3. Ace (3) =<br>4. Dr. Caballeron (4) =  
>5. Big Mac (7) ^<br>6. Blueblood (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Hoity Toity (5) v<br>8. Pipsqueak (6) v  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>Turf (1) =<br>Berry Punch (3) ^  
>Midnight Strike (2) v<br>Silver Spoon (4) =  
>Flitter (5) =<br>Cloudchaser (6) =  
>Adagio Dazzle (7) =<br>Photo Finish (EIGHT) =  
>Lyra (9) =<br>Bon Bon (10) =

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Vinyl Scratch (EIGHT) ^<br>2. Commander Hurricane (3) ^  
>3. Night Glider (1) v<br>4. Pretty Vision (6) ^  
>5. Sour Tooth (5) =<br>6. Babs Seed (4) v  
>7. Daring Do (7) =<br>8. Colgate (3) v  
>9. Amira (10) ^<br>10. Pinkie Pie (9) v


	167. Power 30 - Week 22

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*

2. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2

3. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:3 *World Fighter's Champion*

4. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *World Brawler's Champion*

5. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:5 *Crater Chick Champion*

6. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *Sublime Tag Team Champions*

7. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:7

8. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:+8 Last Week:16

9. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:8

10. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:9

11. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:10

12. Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:11

13. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12

14. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:13 *Combos of Carnage Champions*

15. Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:+6 Last Week:21

16. Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:+6 Last Week:22

17. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:14 *International Champion*

18. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:15

19. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:17

20. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:18 *Chick Combos Champions*

21. Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:21

22. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:19

23. Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:20

24. Amira (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:30

25. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:23 *Carnage Champion*

26. Shining Armor (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

27. Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:24

28. Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

29. The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change: -3 Last Week:26

30. Applejack (Sublime) Position Change: -2 Last Week:28

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Shining Armor: Although some find it dubious, (one of) the love interest(s) of Lunacy's champion is on the fast track to the Semi-Finals of the King of the Ring Tournament.<p>

Blueblood: After a strong King of the Ring Round 1 victory on Sublime Blueblood has now become the third member of Divine Intervention to enter the Power 30.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Bulk Biceps: The unstoppable terror of Lunacy was surprisingly dormant this previous monday. (Wonder if Suri Poloman is reading this….)<p>

Damien Sandow: In an ironic twist Damien Sandow is leaving the Power 30 at the same time that his comrade Blueblood is entering.

Superstars to look out for:  
>Flitter and Cloudchaser: The inseparable sisters continue to build influence and momentum on Lunacy. With one dating the Champion and the other dating a challenger it'll be interesting to see how things play out.<p>

Thunderlane: Sublime's first World Brawler's Champion is now in striking range to become Lunacy's third Carnage Champion. The Royal Rumble could end up being a historic Pay-Per-View if Thunderlane manages to become the first to win a major title of both brands.

Vinyl Scratch: After her initial rivalry with Octavia, Vinyl Scratch had fallen off the radar for awhile. However, her winning the International Championship number one contender's match on last Sublime has thrust her back into the spotlight.

Pretty Vision: Iron Will's protege is continuing to surge even after a disappointing show at Uprising's battle royal, but will she have what it takes to become Queen of the scene?


	168. Lunacy - 6-4-14

*The beautiful people….OHHHHHH!*

-The usual pyro hits as "E DUB EFF" chants begin to pile in as another Lunacy broadcast is LIVE from the Lunacy Asylum in Loneyville, Equestria!-

Ahuizotl: Welcome one, welcome ALL, to MONDAAAAAAY NIGHT LUNAAAAACYYYYYY! We are set to present to you the most exhilarating entertainment you can find on Monday night television!

Garble: It's true, it's true! The stars of Lunacy deliver EVERY. SINGLE. WEEK, and tonight will be NO DIFFERENT!

Ahuizotl: We are now in the month of June, where not only will MY favorite season, Summer begin, but the EWF is going to welcome itself to the hottest period since the company's inception!

Garble: I don't know how it could NOT be! In just 7 days time, Lunapalooza will be host to some of the biggest fights of the entire summer! Lightning Dust and Fluttershy defending their titles against The Sword, the upstart rockstars known as 3MB will collide with The Wythyst Family, and Berry Punch will go into the biggest match of her life, as she stands across the ring from the Eternal Women's champion Sunset Shimmer, with the gold of course, being on the line.

Ahuizotl: Not just that, but in 13 days, we will crown ONE King, and one QUEEN of the EWF, both of which will get a title shot at the forthcoming pay per view.

Garble: There is SO MUCH at stake going into the second half of this month. Before we can get to The Royal Rumble, we need to find out who is moving on to the semi-finals of each tournament. To do that, we will bring to you THREE high-stakes matches: Cadance vs Flitter, Neon Lights vs Flash Sentry, and finally, Scootaloo vs Adagio Dazzle!

Ahuizotl: 4 fearless women, 2 aggressive men, all with one goal in mind: To rule the EWF as its King...and Queen.

*And now….it's all over now…* -the crowd treats themselves to their first boo-fest of the night, as two of the most undoubtedly hated individuals in the EWF make their way to the ring-

Garble: But like usual, we have to deal with a little bit of nonsense to kick off the show…

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcooome...CADAAAANCE...aaand, the ETERNAAAAAL..WOMEEEEEEN'S CHAMPIOOOOON...SUNSEEEEEEEET...SHIIIIIIIMMEEEERRRRR!

Ahuizotl: Nonsense is too kind of a word for all the ABSURDITY that has come out of these two in the past few weeks…

Garble: I'm gonna correct you there, because Sunset has been spewing crap since DAY ONE. It's been only recently that she's recruited Cadance to partake in her mischief, which includes the two interjecting themselves into what had turned into an AMAZING match between The Sword, Twilight, Rarity, and Berry Punch.

Ahuizotl: It was a shame the match ended the way it did...but it was even MORE of a travesty that The Sword joined FORCES with these two hussies to demolish everyone who got in their way...that includes Berry Punch, Rarity, Twilight, and shortly thereafter, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy.

Garble: Of course the mastermind of the assault, was none other than the general manager of Lunacy, Luna. She put ALL of these girls up to the turmoil that ensued last week. Not only to soften up all of their competition, but to send a message to Mr. Rich. A message that trust me, he will NOT take lightly.

-Cadance unveils the lead pipe from the pocket of her jacket and lays a kiss upon it. She presents it to Sunset, who kisses it as well as they walk up the steel steps-

Ahuizotl: And we can't forget about the equalizer...that lead pipe that Cadance has used to batter many a superstar since Uprising. With it in her possession, this terrible tandem seems practically unstoppable…

-Cadance grabs the microphone out of Madden's hands and pushes him away. The crowd boos as Cadance kindly presents the microphone to Sunset-

Garble: These two think they own the place...they're so entitled it makes me want to PUKE.

Cadance: -she exits the ring, approaching the timekeeper's area- You didn't have a microphone ready to give to ME?! Do you KNOW who I am?!

Timekeeper: We...we didn't know you'd be coming out he-

Cadance: I don't need to hear your sorry excuses! GIMMIE! -she bullies her way into the timekeeper's area, snatching a microphone and shoving everyone out of her way as she makes her way back to the ring, the crowd unrelentlessly booing her-

Sunset: You all can BOO all you want...after The Royal Rumble, there won't be ANYONE that can stop The System from controlling this ENTIRE place! -boos- I will be YOUR champion, my hunk of a man Shining Armor will be YOUR King...THIS little devilish vixen…-she grabs ahold of Cadance as she enters the ring, licking her from the bottom of her chin to the bottom of her nose- will be YOUR Queen! And MY boss….my HUMBLE, CONSIDERATE boss, Luna, will be the sole proprietor of Lunacy, and slowly but surely, you all will realize that there is NO ONE that can touch us, NO ONE that can overcome us, NO ONE that can deny that The System is BEST...for BUSINESS! NONE OF YOU!

Crowd: BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* BEST FOR BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Sunset: You say that now! You say that now but even though you aren't willing to admit it, you all know deep down inside that all of these heros you look up to...the Twilights, and the Lightning Dusts, and the Berry Punches...they are all going to let you down! You are not prepared for it, but it WILL happen. You don't have to like it. It is simply a fact of life...people like ME, are simply better than people like THEM. -ultra boos-

Crowd: YOU ARE SHIT! YOU ARE SHIT! YOU ARE SHIT! YOU ARE SHIT!

Sunset: -she shrugs- If being the Eternal Women's champion, if being the most dominating individual to step inside this ring, if being the future and THE PRESENT...of professional wrestling, makes me SHIT...then I am GLAD to be shit. -she smirks as the crowd continues to boo- I will strive to be SHIT from here until the end of TIME!

Cadance: -she shivers with excitement- Holy….holy FUCK...I...I just can't keep quiet anymore...just...just listening to you talk about how great you are, and running down all the fools both in the crowd, and in the back that think you are shit...it just gets me….it gets me HOT! -Cadance gets in Sunset's face, smirking at her as Sunset begins to remove Cadance's leather jacket- Oh I would just LOVE to make you squirt right now, Sunny…

Sunset: I know you would…

Cadance: I need to control myself, though….-she puts her jacket back on- These people….these people don't DESERVE to see the kind of admiration we have for each other. -boos- They don't have anyone to hold close at night, anyone to whisper naughty things into their ears, and they don't go home and make love to a WINNER. They all go home, and they touch themselves because they're LOSERS. People like them don't deserve the affection of somebody else! But the REAL winners in life...winners like me, and Sunset, and Shining, we all go home, and we get into bed together, and we celebrate like winners DESERVE. Everybody in this crowd WISHES they could be like us, but they missed the boat. They don't even CHEER for winners! They cheer for those who are INCAPABLE of winning. You all know who we're talking about.

Sunset: Very well said. People need to face the facts...this month will be the RISE of The System! It will be our rise to TRUE greatness!  
>Cadance: This woman…-she points at Sunset- is not just blowing smoke. She is EXACTLY who she says she is. She is Sunset Shimmer! The woman who has given her MIND, BODY and SOUL to become the most imposing force in ALL of the EWF! -boos- You all despise her for that, and that just shows you how closed-minded you all truly are...you've done nothing but bash her from the beginning. You say she's been HANDED everything that comes her way, that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for manipulating everyone around her, and simply being lucky enough to survive by forging alliances with some of the most powerful men and women around. But those are all just excuses...excuses by worthless people with worthless agendas. The real truth, is that Sunset Shimmer is the only person WORTHY of being in the position that she is in. She doesn't need the approval of weak people like all of you, because you aren't even worth her time. She is everything that you WISH you were...you wish you had the body of a GODDESS like she does! -Cadance rubs her hands around Sunset's waist, causing her to grin- You wish you had HALF of the ability that she does in this ring! You wish you had HALF of the MIND for this business, and the ambition that comes along with it to do whatever it takes to make sure you are CONSTANTLY referred to as the BEST that your craft has to offer! Above all else, you people simply wish that you could be THE BEST like Sunset is. You want to be the one that time and time again, proves everybody wrong. You would be the one with the most money, the most fame, the biggest star of them all. People would hate you, simply because of how successful you were, and you would THRIVE off of that. THAT is how Sunset feels when she hears all of your scorn, when she reads all of your hate-laced Tweets. She's not UPSET by it, or BOTHERED by it, she ENJOYS it. You all SHOULD hate Sunset! It's only human nature for the less fortunate individuals to show disdain for those who are more talented than them, more successful than them.<p>

Sunset: Cay Cay, you took the words RIGHT out of my mouth! You all can resent me if you want, but sooner or later, all those who you put your faith in will fall to ME, and they will fall to The System, and from that point on, you WILL RESPECT US! You may fear us, you may detest us, but we DEMAND respect from all of you low-lifes, as every member of The System takes their RIGHTFUL place...amongst everybody else, who stands in our way! -her and Cadance laugh, as the sound of glass shattering sends the crowd into a frenzy, and Sunset groaning loudly as she is interrupted-

Garble: It's about TIME! I couldn't listen to another SECOND of that sludge!

Ahuizotl: Here come Twilight Sparkle and Berry Punch, two women who were victimized by Sunset, Cadance, and The Sword just last week, to hopefully shut these two up for good!

-Berry and Twilight walk down the ramp, each with a microphone of their own-

Berry: I suggest ya both stop flappin' your trap, before my boot takes ITS rightful place...lodged deep inside, both of your asses! -the crowd cheers loudly-

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

Sunset: Oh, so you want to come out here and make THREATS now, do you? Need I remind you where that got you last week?

Cadance: You took it upon yourself to THREATEN Ms. Luna, and you CROSSED THE LINE when you kicked her in the gut, and hit her with the Bar Tab! So me and Sunset took it upon ourselves, along with the help of three...able-bodied females, to lay you out, and teach you a lesson you should've been taught LONG ago!

Berry: I crossed the line? You two are the ones standing out here, wasting everybody's time by doing nothing but PRAISING yourselves, when you're both not deserving of anything more than a double-dose of my fists in your faces! -cheers- And I'll have ya both know, I haven't felt THAT good giving that power hungry slut Luna the business in a long, LOOOOOONG time!

Twilight: And did you forget, Berry wasn't the ONLY person you both and The Sword attacked last week.

Sunset: Calm down, Twilight. We know you were there. It was EQUALLY fun beating BOTH of you senseless.

Cadance: As well as Rarity, and Lightning Dust, and Fluttershy-WOW! We sure did do a number on A LOT of people last week!

Twilight: Yes, you so foolishly did. We just came out here, as members of Team Rich, to tell you that we have been authorized to issue a warning.

Cadance: Ha! A WARNING? What is this, PRESCHOOL?

Berry: Yeah ya dumb skank! ARE YA DEAF?! -cheers- A WARNING! Your captain, Luna, sure did change the landscape when she had you two waltz into our match, fake an altercation with your soon-to-be teammates, and pound us into the mat.

Twilight: It was a bold move by Luna, one that will not be duplicated AGAIN, we assure you.

Sunset: And what exactly is stopping The Sword from entering this ring from the aisle and aiding us in making sure you two never make it to The Royal Rumble? Hmmmmm?

Cadance: Like we said, DON'T threaten Team Luna, or else it will end VERY badly for you….Filthy won't even have a TEAM to count on come The Royal Rumble!

Sunset: Not like he has much of a team to begin with. Face it, you two...you CAN'T win. You're up against the impossible. We are the TEAM to beat!

Cadance: I mean, honestly...Mr. Rich put the fate of Lunacy in YOUR hands? Ha! What a joke!

Sunset: How can you two even be on the same page? The only thing you have in common is that you're going to be on the LOSING team at The Royal Rumble.

Berry: You have a point there. Me and Twilight Sparkle are about as polar opposites as you can get. The only reason I'm glad I learned the alphabet is so I can fool the popo into thinking I'm sober when I get pulled over by saying them sum bitches backwards, and I don't care about friendship nearly as much as she does. But I respect her, because she wants to whoop your asses, JUST like I do! -cheers-

Twilight: We don't have to be friends to coexist on the same team, because me and Berry, we're one in the same, and that's because we both want to see you girls and the ENTIRE System get what's coming to them, and take away any power you may have before you can acquire more.

Berry: Next Monday, I'm gonna rip that title off of your undeserving waist, Sunset! And next Sunday, "Marble Cold" Berry Punch, Twilight Sparkle, and the WHOOOOOLE lot of Team Rich, is going to make it our MISSION to stomp a Sandcastle in each and EVERY SINGLE one of your asses, and we won't leave any sandcastle UN-WALKED DRY! -mega cheers-

Twilight: And we will make sure that Luna and all of her unsuspecting teammates are aware of where the power REALLY lies...with TEAM RICH!

Berry: I mean, neither of y'all ain't ever did anything to me until last week. Sunset, I've always wanted to beat your pompous ass, but on a personal level, you never did nothing to mess with ol' Marble Cold. Twilight on the other hand, she's been messing with you for quite a while now. She's used to kicking your ass. And Cadance, you've been living a lie since you've KNOWN her, pretending you gave a damn about who she was, when in reality, ya couldn't STAND her. Well we feel the same way about you, about The Sword, and most importantly, about that nasty cunt Luna! -there are more cheers as Sunset grits her teeth-

Twilight: Oh, you don't like that too much, do you, Sunset? How about you, Cadance? How do you think I felt when you presented to me your TRUE nature?! I thought you were my friend...I thought we had a bond that couldn't be broken by anybody or anything...we were going to be stepsisters...until YOU came along! -she points at Sunset angrily- You have stolen...you have stolen SO MUCH from me! My championship, MY BROTHER, the most important person in my entire LIFE! I am hoping that Berry Punch wins YOUR championship, so you know how it feels, and 6 nights later, me, and the rest of Team Rich, will take away your POWER! -cheers- Power you never should've had in the first place...power you never DESERVED. I want to be the one who takes EVERYTHING away from you!

Berry: And that's all we got to say about THAT!

Twilight: Now, if The Sword wants to make their way down to the ring, that's fine...just allow us to introduce the three NEWEST members of Team Rich, recruited by yours truly! -cheers-

Sunset: You've got...more? -she looks a bit nervous-

Twilight: -smirking- Why, yes we do! It's only natural that they too are tired of Team Luna and their thieving ways, as well as desire payback from the ambush that was done onto them last week…

Cadance: You can't mean…them-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -the crowd lights up with cheers-

Ahuizotl: Yes, Cadance, they DO mean them!

Garble: Rarity! Fluttershy! Lightning Dust! Team Rich gets stronger by the minute!

-The three newest members of Team Rich slowly make their way down to the ramp, eyeing Cadance and Sunset as Twilight and Berry have their back turned, smiling at their new teammates-

Ahuizotl: Mr. Rich has answered back in a HUGE way! I see your Cadance, Sunset, and The Sword, and raise you Rarity and the Chick Combo champions, all three of which are looking for retribution after last week!

-Cadance runs up at smacks the lead pipe into Twilight's back, causing her to fall to the mat. Sunset takes down Berry at the same time-

Garble: Oh and of course! Another cheap shot! Typical Team Luna strategy…

-Lightning, Fluttershy, and Rarity sprint into the ring as Cadance and Sunset back away-

Crowd: KICK THEIR ASS! KICK THEIR ASS! KICK THEIR ASS! KICK THEIR ASS!

Garble: This is exactly what Team Rich wants! They've got two members of Team Luna cornered here!

Ahuizotl: There's nothing they can do!

-Cadance and Sunset shuffle around the ring desperately before Cadance finally runs at Rarity. She swings the pipe at her, which Rarity is able to catch it by grabbing onto it with both hands-

Garble: Not so fast!

-Berry takes the chance to kick Cadance in the gut before laying her out with the Bar Tab, sending her rolling through the bottom rope and falling onto the floor as the crowd cheers-

Garble: Down goes Cadance! That leaves Sunset...all by her lonesome…

-Sunset isn't having any of this. She flips the five off with both of her fingers before exiting the ring-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos intently- Taking a page out of Berry Punch's book there, as she denies the five current members of Team Rich the chance to do some damage onto her.

Garble: Cadance wasn't quite so lucky. She got a shot in on Twilight with that lead pipe, but then was promptly sent sprawling out of the ring, thanks to Berry Punch.

-Sunset helps Cadance to her feet and begins walking to the back with her, looking back at Team Rich with disdain in her eyes-

Ahuizotl: And The Sword was nowhere to be found...I suppose because it would've been an even number of people, and we all know The Sword loves to have the numbers game as an advantage.

Garble: Luna was also absent from that affair, but I have a feeling we won't see her get involved until The Royal Rumble.

Rarity: Absolute power corrupts absolutely, dahlings...just remember that. We'll be doing you a favor by coming out victorious at The Royal Rumble.-Rarity puts the microphone down as Berry Punch's theme begins playing-

Garble: Strong words from Rarity, one of the newest members of Mr. Rich's team, who now stands united with five members, less than one now opposed to Luna's team.

Ahuizotl: Mr. Rich must have Luna REELING now with the newest additions to his team. The stakes couldn't be ANY higher than they are now! We can only IMAGINE who else Luna and Mr. Rich will bring aboard in order to secure the power of Monday Night Lunacy at The Royal Rumble.

Garble: The gloves are coming off, 'Zotl! Only one team can reign supreme, and right now, all the momentum lies within Team Rich!

-Fluttershy leads the crowd into chants of "YAY" as the 5 members of Team Luna stand in the ring, each holding up their hands as Sunset stomps off with Cadance to the backstage area-

-Speaking of, we head backstage, where Silver Shill is standing by with a special guest-

Silver: My guest at this time, will be competing for a chance to go on to The Royal Rumble, and be one step closer to becoming the Queen of the Scene later tonight...please welcome, alongside her sister Cloudchaser, Flitter.

Flitter: Hello there, Silver. -she smiles-

Silver: Hi there, Flitter! What are your thoughts going into your second round tournament match tonight?

Flitter: Very few people actually get the opportunity to challenge for the top prize of their brand...both me and my sister happen to be a select few of those people. I know what it's like to be in there with the best that Lunacy has to offer, and I know I have what it takes to come out on top, and become the Eternal Women's champion.

Silver: Is your goal to wear a title, just like your boyfriend?

Flitter: Oh wow...I never thought about it that way, but that that sounds LOVELY! Me and my Gizzy, dual champions...I couldn't think of a better outcome than that. And my sis will be in my corner tonight, just to make sure nothing stands in my way to making it to The Royal Rumble!

Cloudchaser: That's right, girl! I've got my own match to worry about first, though, so you wait here, and I'll see you soon! -Cloudchaser walks off, hugging her sister beforehand-

Flitter: Things are pretty much going perfect, Silver. I'm poised to become Queen, and even though he's not apart of the other tournament, I am ready to make Giz my dashing King! -Flitter walks off-

Silver: Good luck to you, Flitter! -the scene fades out as we head to commercial-

Ahuizotl: We are back on Monday Night Lunacy, and as Cloudchaser referred to just before the break, she is in action on our first match of the evening.

Garble: Her boyfriend, Thunderlane will also be in action later tonight, which would explain why he is not out here. Cloudchaser won't be alone in this match, though, that is for sure.

-"Axeman" by Jim Johnston brings the crowd to their feet-

Madden: Aaaaand HER PARTNERS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 242 POOOOUNDS...HONEYCOOOOOMB...aaaaand MIIIIIIDNIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIIKE!

Garble: As you have figured out, this will be a 6 woman tag team match, and based on their performances over the past few weeks, Cloudchaser has some pretty capable partners here tonight.

Ahuizotl: You said it! Midnight was mere seconds away from capturing the Crater Chick championship at Uprising, and then the next night on Lunacy, we actually thought she had DEFEATED Sunset Shimmer, but alas, we found out that her foot was on the bottom rope…

Garble: And just last week, her tag team partner, Honeycomb, took her performance to new heights, with a spectacular match against Scootaloo. Although the two lost all of these matches, they showed true promise, and looked like winners in the end regardless.

Ahuizotl: Their partnership, which was once coined by Midnight to be nothing more than a "one time thing," has now blossomed into a friendship that cannot be denied. I am excited for the future of these two, as both superstars, and friends!

Garble: But how will they fare with Cloudchaser as their partner? If you recall, Midnight and Honeycomb's first tag team match with each other...was against Cloudchaser and her sister, Flitter. That was a time when the sisters were quite nasty in their tactics.

Ahuizotl: And we were led to believe that they both had changed their ways, but after Cloudchaser swiped Rumble's leg last week, I'm not quite convinced of that...the dynamic of this team is sure to be something to look out for.

-Midnight enters the ring, eyeing Cloudchaser, who takes her gaze away from her with a meek smile. Honeycomb hugs Cloudchaser to let her know that they forgive her. Cloudchaser is caught off guard, but her smile grows even more as she accepts and returns the hug-

Garble: Awwww! Stop doubting people, 'Zotl, you GROUCH. If Honeycomb forgives her, then so should we!

Ahuizotl: It's a good sign, but these 3 aren't going to be able to hug their way out of this match. Just look at who they're facing…

Honeycomb: Come on, MiddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyUHMIDNIGHT! Let's cut the tension with a HUG!

Midnight: I'm good, thanks. -she continues to eye Cloudchaser, who lets go of her hug and looks down at the mat- For HER sake, she'd better not try any funny business...

-The sound of creepy piano keys sends the three focusing on their past to look ahead to their future, which is not so bright-

*DEH!*

Garble: Oh shiiii-...I see what you mean now, 'Zotl…

-The crowd is cheering as a dark room is shown on the titantron. The dark room is soon illuminated by the lighting of a lantern, showing the face of Amay Wythyst, who looks at the camera with a sneaky smile on her face. Harper and Rowan stand behind her, waiting for her command-

Amay: ….We're here…-she blows out the lantern, which transcends into the fitting theme song of the Family-

-Amay and her family walk out from the backstage and enter the arena, Amay grinning as she holds her lantern up high-

Garble: You see the cell phones, lighting up the arena as the haunting, yet...ALLURING Wythyst Family takes their long and fascinating trek down to the ring. There is something about these women that sends chills down my spine, but at the same time, I welcome these chills...is this weird, 'Zotl?

Ahuizotl: Not at all. I think the aura of Amay Wythyst and her family speaks for itself. Some people are drawn, they are INTRIGUED by the enigmatic, by the mysterious. People often latch onto what they do not understand, in hopes of learning more about the unknown.

Garble: They are unlike anything in the wrestling business, I cannot say that enough. These women are revolutionizing the sport. Week after week, Amay Wythyst speaks, and you almost want to call her bluff, but somehow, some way, this woman gets you thinking that there is some form of truth to everything she says.

Ahuizotl: There could be an underlying theme to her message, some ulterior motive we are not of aware of, but what we do know is that all three members of the Wythyst Family are going to compete as ONE tonight, for the very first time.

Garble: We've seen Harper and Rowan in tag team matches, and Amay in numerous singles matches, but never have all three members been in the same match at once. The next time they are all in the ring at once is at Lunapalooza, where they will clash with the new kids on the block...3MB.

Ahuizotl: 3MB had better be watching that match as closely as they can, because they're going to find out EXACTLY what they are up against next Monday night. And the opponents of The Wythyst Family are about to get a taste of what these three can do as a full unit.

-Amay sits in her chair, rocking in it a bit before blowing out the lantern, which turns the lights back on. The crowd cheers as Amay gets up from her chair, laughing and spinning around in circles as Harper and Rowan follow her to the ring-

Garble: -Honeycomb and Cloudchaser leave the ring as Midnight prepares herself- So it'll be Midnight, a dark individual in her own right, and…-Rowan and Harper climb onto the apron, Amay whispering into their ears and cradling their heads- The Eater of Worlds herself, Amay Wythyst, starting off this match.

Ahuizotl: You see that Ericka Rowan has yet to take off that...that mask of hers. We are not sure what that mask means, but it seems to keep Ericka...safe. But when she takes it off, she changes in an instant, and begins to unleash hell on whoever stands in her way.

Match 1: Midnight Strike, Honeycomb, and Cloudchaser vs The Wythyst Family

-Amay approaches Midnight with a grin, holding out her arms-

Amay: Hi, Middy! I heard you like hugs! -she laughs as Midnight raises an eyebrow- Why don't you hug MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Garble: Psychological warfare at its finest...not sure if Midnight is someone you want to fool around with, those.

Amay: Middyyyyyyyyyyyy! Why won't you LOOOOOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE? I'll be your BEST friiiiiiiieeeeeeend!

Midnight: Get the hell away from me…

Amay: ACCEPT ME! Crawl inside my cocoon! You will be SAFE there, Middyyyyyyyy!

Midnight: I said GET AWAY! -she pushes Amay, which doesn't faze her. She just stands there, staring at Midnight-

Amay: You can't escape me! RAAAAAHHHHHH! -she runs at Midnight, who ducks after Honeycomb slaps her shoulder. Honeycomb wraps her hands around Amay's head and drives her neck down onto the top rope-

Ahuizotl: Amay was clearly mocking Honeycomb, and she didn't take kindly to that!

-Honeycomb climbs to the top rope as Amay coughs-

Honeycomb: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALOOOOONE! -she turns around and lets herself fall off of the top rope, but Amay catches her-

Garble: Oh THE STRENGTH OF AMAY WYTHYST! LOOK AT THIS!

-Amay walks around with Honeycomb before throwing her into the air and SPIKING her back across her knee, the crowd OHHHH'ing at the impact-

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb's spine contorts! She went for that trust fall, and it didn't pan out too well for her.

Garble: She should've been more cautious. It seems she let blind rage get the best of her, which is EXACTLY what Amay Wythyst wanted.

Amay: -looking at Midnight with wide eyes- YOU WANNA MAKE A FOOL OUTTA ME?! -she then looks down at Honeycomb- MAKE A FOOL OUTTA ME?! -she stomps at Honeycomb's back before placing her down on the mat with her hands. She pauses before falling down with a headbutt onto Honeycomb's chest-

Crowd: -as Amay positions Honeycomb to where she is sitting up- LET'S GO WY-THYST! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO WY-THYST! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO WY-THYST! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: This is incredible...Amay Wythyst has got control over this crowd! -Amay stretches Honeycomb's mouth open with both of her hands-

Garble: They may love Honeycomb...how could you not? But there is something about Amay Wythyst that sends these fans into a frenzy…

-Amay continues to claw away at Honeycomb's mouth-

-6 minutes later-

-The sheep mask is now off of Rowan as she tags in Lucy Harper, holding Cloudchaser as Harper enters the ring, running off the ropes and taking Cloudchaser down to the mat with a Hurricanrana as Rowan lets go of her!-

Garble: And Harper showing her stuff! For a woman of her size to be able to pull off a move like that is simply astounding!

-Harper touches her eyes before bringing her arms out, walking around Cloudchaser and soaking in the cheers of the crowd-

Harper: Yeah yeah yeah YEAHHHHHH….

-Harper turns around into a kick to the gut from Cloudchaser, who then nails her with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb that wows the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Cloudchaser's got some moves of her own! Into the cover!

*1….2…-Harper kicks out just before the three-

Garble: No matter how in control you are, you should NEVER take your eyes off of your opponent!

-5 minutes later-

-A brawl had ensued that left Honeycomb, Harper, and Cloudchaser outside on the floor. As it climaxes, Midnight scales the top rope as she has Amay Wythyst right where she wants her-

Garble: She nearly hit the Stroke of Midnight at Uprising! She nearly won with it two weeks ago! This could be the blow that gets her team the win!

-Midnight leaps off the top rope, but Harper is able to get in the ring just in time and knock Midnight out of the air with an INSANE big boot that sends her crashing into the mat-

Ahuizotl: HARPER JUST KICKED HER HEAD OFF! Lucy Harper just saved her prophet's hide!

Garble: Midnight could've won this match, but luck wasn't on her side once AGAIN!

-Honeycomb runs into the ring, screaming as she has her sights set on Harper for hurting her friend, but from out of nowhere comes Ericka Rowan as she LAUNCHES her arms into Honeycomb's chest, sending her rolling out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A COLLISION! Ericka Rowan just mowed over Honeycomb, who was attempting to save her friend, but she paid the price for it!

-Harper runs off the ropes and flies through the middle rope, knocking Cloudchaser into the barricade and excommunicating her from the mat-

Ahuizotl: CLOUDCHASER'S DOWN! THE WYTHYST FAMILY, WITH A TAKE NO PRISONERS ASSAULT HERE TONIGHT!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: This crowd is becoming unglued! Harper's down! Honeycomb is down! Cloudchaser is down! Amay's making her way to her feet! Something has GOT to give!

-Amay turns around to meet Midnight, who springboards off the ropes. She attempts to hit a Springboard Codebreaker, but Amay catches her by the legs-

Garble: Midnight's caught! Midnight's caught! Wythyst saw it coming!

-Amay sets her up before throwing her across to Rowan, who catches her and forces her into the mat with a Side Slam-

Ahuizotl: That's one hell of a double-team! Amay Wythyst set her up, and Ericka Rowan knocked her down!

-Ericka leaves the ring as Amay picks up Midnight, bending her down and kissing her forehead before planting her head into the mat with the Swinging reverse STO-

Garble: And a kiss goodnight from Amay….*1…...2…..3!* And that folks, is all she wrote!

-Amay looks around as Midnight's leg is still raised up in the air. Harper bangs on the announce table after a successful victory before Amay backs away from Midnight, sitting on the mat-

Madden: The winners of this match...The Wythyst Familyyyyyy….

Ahuizotl: How do you cultivate a following? You do THAT!

Garble: Midnight and her teammates got along quite well, all things considered, but I don't think it would've mattered how well they got along...The Wythyst Family fought with a purpose, and they proved that they should be taken seriously at ALL times.

Ahuizotl: 3MB stated last week that they don't think The Wythyst Family is a "team"...no offense to them, but how in the hell can you not call these three a TEAM after the impact they made tonight?

Garble: It's an impact that should not and CANNOT be ignored. I don't see how there is anyway 3MB is going to be able to prepare for this family of psychotic and demented women…

-Amay picks up a microphone as Honeycomb checks on her friend-

Amay: She's got the WHOOOOOOOOLE world, in her hands...she's got the whole wide world, in her hands...she's got the WHOOOOOLE world, in her hands...she's got the whole….world….in her….haaaaands….-the crowd cheers as Amay looks at the camera, chuckling. She then notices Honeycomb, sitting down on the mat and looking at her as she continues to check on Midnight- Hi there! Hahahahaha! You remind me….of someone. Someone who is very near and dear to my heart. You're both cheerful...tender...lovable. But the main difference...between you and her...is that you're not afraid...this girl….she's scared to death of me. -she giggles- She's smart...unlike you. WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID?! WHY ARE YOU NOT COWERING IN FEAR?!

-Harper and Rowan gather behind Honeycomb so she has nowhere to run. Honeycomb looks behind her, and then back at Amay and is grabbed by her-

Ahuizotl: Hey! Come on now! There's no need for this!

Garble: He can only be talking about Sonata! Honeycomb isn't afraid of the monster in her closet, and this is the punishment that monster is giving to her!

Amay: -screaming into Honeycomb's face- I WILL MAKE YOU AFRAID! -she dips her- SONATAAAAAAA! COME TO MEEEEEEE!

-Amay hits Honeycomb with her finisher-

Ahuizotl: A direct message to Sonata Dusk! Amay Wythyst has her eye on HER.

Garble: She knows she is afraid, and she intends to make Sonata TERRIFIED.

-Amay gets on her knees-

Amay: There's no need...to be afraid...sweet, innocent Sonata…-she chuckles- I will not hurt you...I will not hurt you...I...will not…-she whispers- hurt youuuuuuuu…-she puts the microphone down, and spreads out her arms- FOLLOOOOOOWWWWWWW...the buzzards…-she cackles as Harper and Rowan stand behind her-

*DEH!*

-We head to the backstage area, where Photo Finish is currently snapping pictures of Sunset Shimmer on the set of her new photoshoot-

Photo: Oy vey! Yes yes yes! Hold that pose. Perfeeeect. Ven all is said and done, zis could be my highest grossing magazine shoot yet!

-Suddenly, Photo is tapped on the shoulder, a "pssst" following. She turns around to see Rumble standing there-

Photo: Ah, Rumble! It is so good to see you!

Rumble: Hello, Photo. -he looks over at Sunset- Do you...have a second?

Photo: For you, I can make ze time! Uh, Ms. Shimmer...do you mind if we take 5?

Sunset: Sure, I guess...just make it quick. I'm going to reapply my makeup. -she walks off with her arms crossed, as Photo and Rumble walk away from the set-

Rumble: You got my phone call last week, didn't you?

Photo: Vhy, yes I did! I have just been so busy setting up this photo shoot with Ms. Shimmer, that I haven't been able to reply.

Rumble: That's okay. I am a patient man. But I really need an answer tonight...all of my opponents at The Royal Rumble...they all have somebody they can rely on...somebody that will join them in their corner.

Photo: Zat is quite ze predicament. I saw what happened last week...Cloudchaser cost your your match against your brother. If you had someone at ringside with you, zat would not happen…

Rumble: Exactly! I need somebody I can trust...a friend, even. And I thought of YOU.

Photo: Oh….zat is very kind of you, Rumble. You can indeed trust me. I am a friend you can count on!

Rumble: You made perfect sense. You were the one that gave me my big break in the modeling world. I know you are acquiring many clients, and have quite the demanding schedule, but this business isn't going to wait for you, Photo. You were one half of the very first Sublime Tag Team champions, but ever since losing that title, we have to face facts...your career has been...stagnant.

Photo: ….I suppose I have been stuck in ze rut, haven't I? My career as a photographer has taken off quite well, but I should not let my wrestling be forgotten as a result. I've been so focused on making it big in ze fashion world...I gave up the chance to challenge for ze Eternal Women's championship...just so I could take photos of the champ herself.

Rumble: I'm glad you've realized you have a lot of untapped potential, Photo. You've been so busy MAKING stars, that you've forgotten that you too, could be a bigger star than ALL of them!

Photo: You vere the first Carnage champion...you're the longest reigning champion in ze EWF…

Rumble: That I was, and I want that title back where it RIGHTFULLY belongs...wrapped around my gorgeous waist. Let me pay you back for all you've done for me, Photo...and let me take your wrestling career to new heights!

Photo: A chance to be in the corner of the soon-to-be two time Carnage champion? Vhy, the pictures I snap are vorth a thousand words...but vith me by your side, my career will leave people...SPEECHLESS. Rumble, it is time that ve together make...DE MAGICKS. I accept!

Rumble: Wonderful! I'll be teaming up with my brother later tonight to face Giz and Bulk. I assume you will accompany me to the ring?

Photo: Yes, I vill! You trusted me vith getting you all those bigtime modeling contracts, and you can trust that I will lead you to ze Carnage champion once again! For now, I need to finish taking zese peektors.

Rumble: If you don't mind, I'd like to just sit back and watch you do what you do best.

Photo: Zat would be great! You can have a seat vight over there. Sunset should be back any minute now, and vhen ve are done, ve can strategize over your matches.

Rumble: Wrestling and modeling go hand in hand, so I'd love to hear what you have to say leading up to The Royal Rumble. -he has a seat as Photo readjusts her lens, commercial soon occurring after-

-We are back from commercial with Lyra and Bon Bon's theme song playing as they are in the ring holding hands-

Ahuizotl: My broadcast partner is a bit preoccupied right now, so I'm not sure how long it'll be until we hear from him.

Garble: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! All you poor saps that are watching this on TV are missing all the good stuff...I love my job...I really, really do…

Ahuizotl: How much was that...posterior slap on the richter scale?

Garble: I would tell you, but a lot of people wouldn't believe me, because they'll never get to see it. It made this announce table shake, I'll just say that.

Ahuizotl: Uhhh...are you sure that wasn't YOU?

Garble: Please don't ruin this for me...come on, girls! Redo the entrance! I'm starting to feel bad for everyone that didn't see it…

*WE'RE A THREE MA'AM BAAAAAAAND!* -the crowd lights up with cheers-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! Accompaniiied, by ADAGIOOOOO DAZZLEEEEE! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 260 POOOOOUNDS...ARIAAAAA BLAAAAZE, AAAAAND SONATAAAAAAA DUUUUUUUSK!

Ahuizotl: In the previous match, we saw The Wythyst Family victorious against 3 tough opponents. Now we will get the first look of Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze as a team, as they look to build momentum heading into Lunapalooza next week.

Garble: And Adagio would be joining them for this match, making it a 6 woman tag, but she already has a match to worry about tonight. She will be facing Scootaloo, to see who will be moving on to The Royal Rumble.

Ahuizotl: Luckily, she has enough time to join her bandmates at ringside for this match. It's probably for the better, as you never know where The Wythyst Family could be lurking around…

-The members of 3MB slap hands with their adoring fans as they jump onto the ring apron, making their "3MB" gesture with their hands before Adagio jumps over the top rope, followed by Aria and Sonata grabbing each other's hands and jumping over the top rope from the side-

Crowd: 3-M-B! 3-M-B! 3-M-B! 3-M-B!

Garble: Since bursting onto the EWF scene, this crowd can't get enough of the leather-clad rockers!

Ahuizotl: They are quite the jovial bunch. We're all looking forward to seeing what Aria and Sonata can do in the ring.

-All three members practice with their air guitar in the ring before Adagio gives high tens to Aria and Sonata, after which she leaves the ring so that Aria can begin the match by locking up with Bon Bon-

Match 2: Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk w/ Adagio Dazzle vs Lyra and Bon Bon

-7 minutes later-

-Sonata leaps over a running Lyra, who then falls over the top rope as Aria pulls it down. Bon Bon runs over to check on her girlfriend as Sonata and Aria climb up to the top rope-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...I think I know what they are going for here!

-Bon Bon helps Lyra to her feet, as Aria flings Sonata over her shoulders, sending her down onto the couple-

Garble: They used that teamwork to give Adagio an edge in her match a few weeks ago! That is the only time it is acceptable to back body drop your opponent!

-Sonata picks up Lyra and throws her back into the ring-

-5 minutes later-

-Aria plants Bon Bon into the mat with a Double Underhook DDT-

Garble: She calls that the Expressive Melody! Bon Bon's brains just got splattered all over the mat!

-Aria makes the cover as Sonata blasts Lyra off of the ring apron so she cannot break it up-

*1….2….3!*

Ahuizotl: 2 halves of 3MB prevail! Sonata and Aria pick up the win!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRRRRRRRRS...ARIAAAA BLAAAAZE..AAAAAND SONAAAAATAAAAAAA DUUUUUUUUSK!

Garble: In their first two weeks on the Lunacy roster, 3MB has channeled the energy of the fans to gain two big victories! Adagio, with a win over Fleur De Lis, and now Sonata and Aria bring it home for the group, with an excellent performance against Lyra and Bon Bon!

Ahuizotl: We will see if Adagio can carry her weight later tonight, but now, 3MB must look ahead, to their most difficult task yet...The Wythyst Family. Sonata may be scared out of her mind, but she was able to put her emotions aside, in able to win this match.

Garble: You can't blame her for being scared, but she and her bandmates can't afford to be frightened for much longer. If they want to overcome the abnormalities that await them, they are going to have to get over whatever butterflies remain in their stomach, because the Wythysts don't care, and they will show no pity on their victims.

-All three members of 3MB clasp their hands together and take a bow, before turning around and taking a bow behind them-

Ahuizotl: If 3MB goes into Lunapalooza next week with this much unity and strength, I think they have a real good chance of pulling off what many others would call an upset.

Garble: Godspeed to those girls, because it certainly won't be easy. You aren't in the mosh pit anymore, having the time of your life, not having to worry about anything except making sure your neck doesn't snap from all the headbanging...no, you're in the EWF now, and you've been thrown right into the fire upon arrival. We're going to find out just how burn resistant these girls are...

*Interview area*

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time will be competing against Neon Lights up next, for a spot in The Royal Rumble. Please welcome...Flash Sentry.

-Flash appears in the shot, chewing on gum and giving Silver a single nod upwards-

Silver: Flash, you are just one win away from advancing to the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament. Tell me, what would it mean to you to be King of the Ring?

Flash: Ya know that's a great question. Everyone knows I think a little bit differently than others. I'm not it in for the crown, the scepter, or the robe...I'm more of a leather jacket, white tank top, faded denim kind of guy...to me, being a King gives you a sense of authority, and we both know that I don't get along with authority. Hell, I've pledged my entire career to FIGHT the powers that try to hold me down! I don't care about the wardrobe, or the stature that comes with winning King of the Ring. All I know is, if I beat Neon Lights tonight, guess who I get to face next? That's right, Shining Armor...the bastard that I have vivid dreams of inflicting violence upon EVERY night? I'm always up for a free round of beating the hell out of him! Our Street Fight was something special...the pain I sent upon him brought a tear to my eye…-he chuckles- but this time, I'M GOING TO RELISH IT EVEN MORE, because I've never had the chance to take something from him...he's taken away my sanity, my ability to trust anyone. But for once, I get to take something away from his sorry ass. We're both going for the same thing...we both want to be King, because that guarantees us a title shot. And I can't wait to see the look on his face when I beat him, and take that opportunity away. So the only things, that fuel me to be King, is to rain all over Shining Armor's parade, and to get the chance to fight for the Carnage championship! Don't call me King Flash, nor King Sentry, because quite frankly, that doesn't fit my personality. The only thing you should be calling me after The Royal Rumble, is the FUTURE Carnage...CHAMPION. -Flash walks away with his hands in his pockets as we head to another commercial-

-Back from commercial, we see a camera lying down on the floor. Three sets of boots soon walk up to it, with Diane Ditzbrose being the one to pick it up, the camera focusing on her and her teammates-

Ditzbrose: ATTENTION...EWF Universe…

Drollins: Attention Fluttershy!

Ditzbrose: Attention Lightning Dust…

Reigns: Attention to EVERY member of Team Rich…

Drollins: WE...are The Sword.

Ditzbrose: On May 28th, The Sword went into battle against new blood and old foes alike; Twilight Sparkle...Rarity...Berry Punch…

Drollins: They all got to experience...the most DESTRUCTIVE force in the EWF, but our operation was breached by Cadance and Sunset Shimmer...but that's okay...that's okay because we've recently realized something…

Reigns: As dominant as we are...we can't fight injustice alone.

Ditzbrose: -shaking her head- Nah we can't...Luna recruited us, she BEGGED us to join...and we obliged, we accepted, not because we our her personal lap-dogs…-chuckle- If you think that of us, you're more irrational than all the other pinheads, that inhabit this company!

Drollins: We are the Hounds of JUSTICE! We don't roll over on command, and we CERTAINLY don't play well with others...we are our own masters, yet, in a dog-eat-dog world such as the EWF, we would be FOOLISH to allow the larger packs to tear us apart.

Ditzbrose: We are not weak, we are not defenseless! We can fight just fine on our own...but for how long? In our battle for justice, we have encountered so many enemies, too much for us to take out all on our own. That is why, we have endeared ourselves to Luna and her ever-growing team.

Reigns: We are not desperate, just rational.

Drollins: And with the way Team Rich was panning out, we knew that would not be our type of scene...the women on THAT team will never understand why we do what we do. They are BLIND to all things justice, and once Team Luna is victorious at The Royal Rumble...all will be made clear to them. They will have no choice but to look up to the sky, and shout to the heavens…

Reigns: "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE IN JUSTICE! AND WE BELIEVE IN THE SWORD!"

Ditzbrose: HALLELUJAH! And if they don't...the sharp, stinging blade of the sword of justice will pierce their underbelly, and with it, they will forever be vulnerable to the truth. Whether or not they can handle it, has yet to be seen...but we shall find out soon.

Drollins: With us at Team Luna's disposal, their triumph is imminent. If the members of Team Rich had any sense at all, they would back out now, because even if they fight with all their heart, all their MIGHT! It will not be enough. And just before Team Luna leaves the battlefield, with no casualties to call our own, The Sword will GLADLY plant our blade in the mat, and capture each demoralized expression on the face of every member of Team Rich, as they all realize that they have let down Mr. Filthy Rich, and he will never forgive them for playing a part in helping him lose control of one of his pet projects…

Ditzbrose: Those on the losing team at The Royal Rumble, may never even forgive THEMSELVES. We know we wouldn't be able to.

Reigns: Luckily for us, we aren't failures. We can't lose, we WON'T lose.

Drollins: With all this talk about TEAMS, we'd be remiss if we didn't bring up our tag team match next week, for the Chick Combo championships.

Ditzbrose: On the biggest Lunacy TO DATE, The Sword will rise to the occasion, as we always do, and reward ourselves after the all the hard work we have put in, attempting to rid the EWF of its injustice complex.

Reigns: Lightning Dust...Fluttershy. We've beaten you twice before, and next Monday, you'll taste cruel defeat once again.

Drollins: Don't forget WHY you're champions in the FIRST PLACE, ladies! It's because of US!

Ditzbrose: You were threatened by us, so you decided to ban together in the pursuit of getting rid of us. If it weren't for your sudden partnership, you would've never been given the opportunity to challenge for the Chick Combo championships, and you would've never won them.

Drollins: Whether you want to admit it or not, you girls owe us. And at Lunapalooza, The Sword is prepared to take those titles by FORCE. All great hunters deserve a trophy, and that gold would look better on our mantles than your severed heads.

Ditzbrose: Speaking of, after next Monday, you'll be like deers caught in the headlights! You'll be so frail...you'll be BROKE, and you won't ever want to see our faces again...so much so, that you won't even SHOW UP to The Royal Rumble, with fears that we'll beat you again, which yes, we WILL if you do decide to attend.

Reigns: You won't know which two of us you will be facing, but it won't matter. We could give you all the time in the world to prepare for your title match, but it wouldn't make a difference.

Drollins: That's right. ANY combination of The Sword is capable of taking those Chick Combo titles off of your waists.

Ditzbrose: So you two should come prepared for any two of us, and come prepared to be disappointed...in YOURSELVES.

Reigns: Believe that, and you'd damn well better Believe...in...The Sword!

-The three members put their fists together before setting the camera down and walking away, the feed cutting out soon after-

Garble: The Sword have yet to be pinned or submitted since arriving in the EWF, 'Zotl...do you think next week, the biggest night of their careers, will be the night where everything falls apart for them?

Ahuizotl: I honestly don't know how you can bet against The Sword. They have been nothing but lethal and ruthless in every match they've been in thus far, and they've come out on top in every single one of them.

Garble: I agree with you fully. Regardless of what WE think, THEY believe they are going to be the next Chick Combo champions, and that's all that matters.

-"Retaliation" by CFO$ brings the crowd to their feet with glee as we are set for our next match-

Garble: Let's get right back into the action, with a match that will bring us one step closer to crowning our very first King!

Madden: The following conteeest, is a Quarter-Final match...in the KIIIING...OF THE RIIIIIING..TOURNAMEEEEENT! Introducing FIRST! Froooom CANTERLOOOOOT! Weighing in, at 227 POOOOUNDS...FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH...SEEEEEEENTRYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: It was quite the telling interview Flash Sentry had earlier tonight, where he talked about what it would mean for HIM to be crowned the King of the Ring.

Garble: Flash said he doesn't care about ruling over the EWF, or acting like a King in the slightest. He just wants to beat the hell out of Shining Armor, and become the number 1 contender to the Carnage championship in the process.

Ahuizotl: It is quite the difference in opinion as we've been seeing from everybody else in these tournaments. Yes, the championship match they are all after, but they all have all shown interest in being referred to as "King _." Flash doesn't care about grandeur or the nobility that comes with being deemed "the King." It is all about getting one more match with Shining Armor, and getting to face the champion at next month's pay per view.

Garble: If Flash wins tonight, he WILL get the match with Shining Armor, but he'll then need to win the next two matches to get the title shot.

-Flash enters the ring and stands on the middle rope, overlooking the fans and moving his arms around to pump them up-

-The lights in the arena drop as the mixtable of DJ Z soon rises from the hole on the side of the ramp. The basketball goal sound is heard multiple times as we see DJ Z manning the table-

DJ Z: Back in the Asylum once again, you are now in DAH MIX, ladies and gentlemeeeeeen! With who else, who else, who could it be? Why it's the soon-to-be King of the Ring and his LUSCIOUS counterpart DEE. JAAAAAAAAAAAY ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Make some noise for MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BERPBERPBERPBEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRP! -DJ Z exits the mixing station as his partner enters the arena-

*It's been such a long time comin', thought you'd understand…*

Madden: Aaaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Froooom CANTERLOOOOT! Weighing in at 218 POOOOUNDS...NEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOON..LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!

Garble: You know, this'll be a very compelling contest. We all know about the history between Flash and Shining Armor, and how he would beat him up every day of his life if he could, but Flash's opponent tonight, Neon Lights, has also had a recent run-in with Shining Armor.

Ahuizotl: That is a great point. Last week, Shining Armor ROBBED DJ Z of his victory, and the chance to move on in the King of the Ring tournament, with the help of his conniving cohorts, Snips and Snails. We've come to expect this from The System, as they've been doing anything they can to give those that report to them in the tournament unfair advantages. From giving Shining Armor an automatic buy to the second round after Snips and Snails got each other counted out, to allowing Cadance to assault Twilight with her lead pipe, thus making her victory that much easier.

Garble: It is definitely wrong, but it just gives these guys more of an incentive to defeat Cadance and Shining later on in the tournament, and put an end to their tomfoolery. That's why I find this match to be so interesting. Both Flash and Neon have a reason to knock Shining Armor out of the tournament rather than the usual reasoning of "I want to be King, I want to be champion." He has wronged them, and in Neon's case, robbed his bro as well. You don't mess with someone and their bros, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: Yes, yes, I am very well aware. That's why my friend call me...Bro'tl.

Garble: …...If that is true, never introduce me to your friends….-Ahuizotl frowns-

-Neon and Flash circle each other in the middle of the ring-

Ahuizotl: There is some level of respect between these two. They have both teamed up before. Both have stood up to The System and their corrupt ways. But by the end of tonight, only one can move on to The Royal Rumble to battle Shining Armor, and these two will do damn near anything to make sure that THEY are the one to do so.

Match 3: King of the Ring, Round 2 - Neon Lights w/ DJ Z vs Flash Sentry

-6 minutes later-

-Flash throws Neon over the top rope, yet Neon uses his agility to hang on to it. Flash then runs off the ropes, and when Neon turns around, he is met with both of Flash's boots right in his chest, which knocks him down to the floor-

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights just had the wind taken out of him!

Garble: And it's common sense that if you can't breathe, you can't fight.

-Flash measures Neon before pumping his fist in a downwards motion, signaling this he is going to take to the air-

Garble: The unhinged Flash Sentry, may about to put his body on the line!

-Flash runs off the ropes, and looks for the suicide dive through the middle rope, but he only gets the top of his head to his neck out before Neon sends his forearm into his cranium, which stops Flash's momentum and renders him unmoving as he dangles over the middle rope-

Ahuizotl: And Flash pays the price! Neon Lights was able to regain his breath, and he had the suicide dive scouted!

-Neon gets onto the apron and pulls Flash out with him. He sets him up and grabs his head before planting it right onto the ring skirt of the apron, which makes all of the crowd OHHH and cringe-

Garble: THE WICKED IMPACT! FLASH'S SKULL JUST BOUNCED OFF OF THE RING SKIRT!

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights, looking to incapacitate Flash Sentry with a HORRENDOUS DDT, and if you've been watching wrestling for any length of time, you should know that the ring apron is the HARDEST part of the ring!

Garble: There's no give to it! If Flash isn't knocked out right now I will be STUNNED.

-Neon rolls Flash back into the ring as the crowd shows their worry for Flash by chanting "SAFE-TY FIRST!"-

Ahuizotl: There's nothing SAFE about this sport, you all just remember that.

-Neon hooks Flash's leg upon entering the ring, but he and the audience are left aghast when Flash kicks out!-

Ahuizotl: HOW THE?!

Garble: I'm stunned...how is Flash Sentry able to kick out of that? Unless...unless it's just INSTINCT.

Ahuizotl: We are still early in the match, but such a devastating blow to your head could eliminate you from a match in NO time at all! This is but ONE of the reasons why these two young men are considered some of the toughest athletes in the WORLD, because they're able to endure stuff like what we just saw!

Garble: INCREDIBLE.

-5 minutes later-

-Flash climbs up to the top rope, looking out at the crowd as they cheer-

Ahuizotl: The last time Flash tried to take his offense to the sky, it didn't pan out so well for him.

-Flash leaps off the top rope as Neon gets to his feet, quickly being taken down to the mat again as Flash hits him with an elbow drop-

Garble: HO WILL YA LOOK AT THAT! ELBOW TO THE HEART!

*1…..2…..-Neon Lights kicks out-

Ahuizotl: I don't know about you, partner, but I've NEVER seen an elbow drop delivered to an opponent is STANDING UP!

Garble: That's why I raised my voice when it happened! I haven't either! Flash is an out there dude, but he is perhaps the most innovate wrestler in the EWF!

-7 minutes later-

-Neon goes for his signature move, the WiP, but Flash wriggles out of it and Neon soon winds up in the Flash Flood position-

Garble: -as the crowd comes to life- Neon Lights is one move away from having his LIGHTS out!

Ahuizotl: That was a clever pun, and Neon Lights may one to come up with a clever counter before it's too late!

-As if on command, before Flash can hit the move, Neon drops to his knees-

Garble: I think he may have heard you, 'Zotl! That is a BRILLIANT counter!

Ahuizotl: I couldn't think of a better counter than THAT to the Flash Flood! If you're on your knees, Flash cannot possibly hit you with the move, unless he uses his power to bring you back up to your feet!

-Flash tries exactly does, and actually does succeed in bringing Neon back up to his feet, but Neon uses HIS power to lift Flash up in the air and over his head until he crashes down onto the mat-

Garble: Flash still has the arms hooked! His shoulders are on the mat!

*1…...2…...3!* -the crowd loses their shit as Neon releases his arms from Flash's and jumps to his feet, running around the ring with his hands over his head-

Ahuizotl: NEON LIGHTS! NEON LIGHTS IS GOING TO THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEERRRR...NEEEEEEOOOOOOON...LIIIIIIIIIIIGHTSSSSS!

Garble: Neon Lights just capped off this match in SPECTACULAR fashion! Flash Sentry was so intent on hitting the Flash Flood, he never thought about the fact that Neon Lights could use HIS strength to turn Flash's OWN finisher AGAINST him, which is EXACTLY what he did!

Ahuizotl: Flash had no choice but to be lifted up in the air, over Neon Lights' body, and CRASH into the mat! There was no way he could've released his grip, because Neon Lights had Flash's arms trapped under the weight of his body!

Garble: -as the replay is shown- Oh my DAMN, you're right! Neon Lights has discovered the absolute BEST way to counter the Flash Flood, and as a result, he is moving on to the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament!

-DJ Z hugs his bro as Flash sits in the ring, flabbergasted at the happenings of that match. Neon and DJ Z exit the ring and run up the ramp as the crowd celebrates with them, chanting "NE-ON LIGHTS!"

Ahuizotl: There was one point where people didn't even remember Neon Lights' NAME, but after a match like tonight, he has made sure that the EWF Universe NEVER forgets his name!

Garble: We can't look over how HEARTBROKEN Flash Sentry has to be right now...he doesn't get to face Shining Armor at The Royal Rumble, and even more so, he won't be challenging for the Carnage championship next month.

Ahuizotl: -as DJ Z fistbumps on the ramp before bro-hugging Neon again- It's been a common theme for a while for Flash Sentry...every time he seems to get even a LITTLE bit of a momentum boost, he suffers a loss that forces him to start over. He has all the talent in the world, but he can't seem to string together enough victories to propel him to that upper echelon of superstars in the EWF.

Garble: That may be the case...for now. Like you said, he is incredibly talented, and just like we've said for MANY wrestlers here on Lunacy...his time will come. I don't know what's next for him, but I do know that Neon Lights just picked up what many would consider to be an upset victory, yet I would not be surprised if he winds up winning this entire tournament!

Ahuizotl: He's just a mere TWO wins away from doing so, and with his "bro" joining him in the pressure cooker, Neon Lights may just upgrade his career from "Work in Progress" status to "Amazing Success!"

-DJ Z spams the basketball goal button excitedly, the crowd following along with their own versions of "BERPBERPBERPBEEEEEEEEERP" as we cut to the interview area once again-

Silver: My final guest for tonight will be competing in the main event of tonight's broadcast against Adagio Dazzle, with the winner going on to the semi-finals of the Queen of the Scene tournament. Please welcome, Scootaloo!

-Scootaloo pops into the frame, grinning at Silver Shill-

Scootaloo: What's up, Silver?

Silver: Nothing much, nothing much. But VERY much is up for you. You are just 3 wins away from being crowned the first ever Queen of the Scene, and getting an exclusive title shot at the Eternal Women's championship next month. How is all this setting in for you?

Scootaloo: Well, you're right, my life is going so fast right now that I can hardly keep up. But that's how I LIKE it! -she smirks- It's a thrilling time here in the EWF, and every superstar in these tournaments are going to fight tooth and nail to make sure they are crowned King or Queen, and get that title shot. It's also about making history, and being the FIRST of something. I'VE made some history of my own. I was in the first main event of Lunacy, and tonight, I'll be in another one! I was in the first Three Stages of Hell match, which also doubled over as the LONGEST match in EWF history up to this point, with Diamond Tiara. I know a thing or two about history, and at The Royal Rumble, I'm going to make a little bit more. Everybody's been saying they are going to win this tournament, as they SHOULD. But they aren't stating facts...they're just predicting. It is a FACT when I say that I am going to BEAT Adagio tonight, and I'm going to walk into The Royal Rumble, pull DOUBLE DUTY, BEAT whoever else wins there, and take my place upon that throne, and breathe in as that crown is placed upon my head, and for once, instead of rushing on to even greater things, I will savor my coronation for a moment. The title match is a different story, and I don't want to get to ahead of myself. That will come later, but for now, I need to put all my focus on taking this tournament home. As they always say, Silver...one step at a tim-

-Scootaloo is silenced as she is blindsided in the side of the head by Turf with a right hand. Scootaloo falls to the ground as Silver Spoon runs up from behind at begins stomping on her-

Turf: -to Silver Shill- GET OUT OF HERE, MICROPHONE BOY, BEFORE I SHOVE THAT THING UP YOUR ASSHOLE AND CONSTIPATE YOU! -Silver scurries away as Turf gets on her knees, pounding on Scootaloo's skull as Silver Spoon stomps away at her arm- YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME WINNING ANYTHING WITH ONE OF YOUR LIMBS BROKEN!

Silver Spoon: Let's drag her over here!

-Turf and Silver Spoon drag Scootaloo by her hair over to a guardrail. Silver Spoon then picks her up and throws her right into the metal, which Scootaloo tumbles over as the guardrail and herself fall to the ground-

Turf: FUCK YEAH, SPOON! TOSS HER ON IT!

-Silver Spoon nods as the picks Scootaloo up and places her arm behind her back before scoop slamming her on top of the guardrail! Scootaloo wails in pain as Turf moves up, grabs Scootaloo's arm, raises it up and then slams it into the steel-

Silver Spoon: AGAIN! SHE HASN'T HAD ENOUGH!

-Turf screeches with intensity as she continuously rams Scootaloo's arm into the steel before Silver Spoon stops her-

Silver Spoon: Hold on, hold on! Place the bitch's arm inside of the opening! -She walks off for the time being-

-Turf nods with crazy eyes as she places Scootaloo's arm inside the middle rung of the guardrail to where it is bent. Silver Spoon returns with a steel chair, causing Turf to laugh-

Turf: I get it now! -she looks at Scootaloo- OHHHHH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!

Silver Spoon: You want me to swing it, or do you want to?

Turf: We can both take a shot! You first!

Silver Spoon: Hell yes! -Scootaloo rears back as Turf holds the guardrail stable with her foot. The steel chair soon rattles against the steel, vibrating against Scootaloo's arm and intensifying the pain tenfold!-

Turf: STOP SQUIRMING! -she stops down on the steel as Silver Spoon hands her the chair- Thank you, boo~

Silver Spoon: Make it a good one!

Turf: Oh...I sure as FUCK will! -she looks at the camera- Watch this, Diamond! WATCH THIS, YOU -Turf raises the chair in the air, and is about to bring it down, until security bum-rushes her and Silver Spoon-

Security: BACK OFF YOU TWO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! STOP THIS!

-Silver Spoon holds her arms up with a smirk as Turf sends death glares to the dozen security guards-

Turf: YOU CUNTS WANT SOME, TOO?! -she grasps the chair and looks poised to swing it-

Security: Put the chair down, Turf! WE CAN YELL TOO!

Turf: DON'T FUCKING MOCK ME! I'M LEGITIMATELY PISSED!

Security: WE AREN'T GOING TO TELL YOU TWO AGAIN...GET OUT!

Silver Spoon: -she approaches Turf, who looks adamant on staying- Come on, Turf. Let's give the little bunny room to heal up before we TROUNCE her for good!

Turf: Heh...you have a point. -Turf spits on the mashup of steel and Scootaloo before she and Silver Spoon walk away- Any friend of Diamond Tiara, is a wanted BITCH to us!

-Doctors begin swarming Scootaloo as she whines in pain-

Scootaloo: It's my arm! It's my arm!

-The scene fades out as we return to the arena-

Garble: Damn Turf! Damn Silver Spoon! Those girls are going to attack anyone that is Diamond's friend?!

Ahuizotl: It looks that way...you can't even have an interview without getting jumped from behind! This is RIDICULOUS!

Garble: I hope Scootaloo will be okay...first, the Boss Knuckles to the side of her head, and then the steel chair MALICIOUSLY being driven into the steel of that guardrail, and rattling the bones of Scootaloo!

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is one of the toughest on the roster...man OR woman, but I don't know if even SHE is going to be able to recover from an onslaught like that!

Garble: What will this mean for our main event?! Is Adagio Dazzle even going to have to COMPETE tonight?! She may get an easy pass to The Royal Rumble…

Ahuizotl: I don't know much about Adagio's psyche or mindset...but I can imagine that she wouldn't want that. Neither do I, or any of these fans! They want the most competitive match imaginable!

Garble: I'm not too sure we are going to be getting that, thanks to what just happened, but we will just have to wait and see, as well as hope for the best…-the announcers focus their attention back to the ring as Thunderlane's theme song plays, garnering both boos and cheers- For now, we've got one PACKED tag team match coming up!

Madden: The following TAG TEAM conteeest, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAAAALL! Introducing first! Accompaniiiied, byyyyy CLOOOOOOUDCHASEEEEER! Frooom LONEYVIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 218 POOOOOOOUNDS...THUUUUUUUNDERLAAAAAAANE!

Ahuizotl: It was last week on Lunacy where Thunderlane pinned his brother, Rumble, following a Superkick, to be added to the Carnage championship match at The Royal Rumble, which now has FOUR participants.

Garble: The match ended in dubious circumstances, however, as Cloudchaser brushed the leg of Rumble in order to distract him. You have to wonder if she, or anybody else in the corner of the men involved in this tag team match will play into the outcome.

Ahuizotl: Cloudchaser must already be bummed out about her loss earlier tonight, but Thunderlane could certainly brighten her day with an ENORMOUS victory here tonight!

-Thunderlane walks to the ring, holding his girl's hand, as the crowd blasts him with chants of "THUNDER-LAAAAME"-

Thunderlane: I've got a super-cute girlfriend, and the chance to become the Carnage champion! If this is how it feels to be lame, than I'd like to be lame forever!

-Cloudchaser giggles as Thunderlane kisses her hand before entering the ring and posing on the top turnbuckle-

Garble: The fans can boo, but he is right. Everything is going just the way Thunderlane wanted, and by the end of next week, it could be even BETTER!

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me* -many more cheers are heard as Photo Finish walks out with her giant camera. She begins snapping pictures as Rumble enters the arena with his phone-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS PARTNER! Accompaniiiied, by PHOTOOOOO..FINIIIIIIISH! Making his seasonal residence, in CAMPO GRANDEEEEEE, BRAZIIIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOUNDS...RrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: This is quite an interesting development we have here…

Garble: Oh I KNOW! Rumble has traded in his purple-feathered selfie stick, in return for his vintage iPhone, probably so Photo can capture more of his face without having to worry about that 20 pound stick being in the way!

Ahuizotl: Well, I was referring to Photo Finish accepting Rumble's offer to be his...manager for now? But that's a nice observation by you, as well.

Garble: She's not his manager, 'Zotl. She's a concerned friend who is willing to lend a helping hand to someone who is stressed out beyond belief. Rumble's lost his title and everybody who ever once associated themselves with him, and he needed to turn to somebody.

Ahuizotl: And his choice makes great sense. Photo Finish is the one helped kick off his modeling career, and this is sort of I scratch, you scratch scenario...Photo helps Rumble regain the Carnage championship, and Rumble helps her get her career back on track.

Garble: Friends helping friends! It's such a lovely gesture, isn't it?

Ahuizotl: It sure is! …...how long do you think until this little "alliance" crumbles?

Garble: Ehhhhhhh I'm going to give it 5 weeks.

Ahuizotl: A bold prediction! I'm going to say 7 weeks.

Photo: Ahhhh, jes! JEEEEEEEES! Hold ze phone like THAT! Oh you've STILL got it, Rumble! You've even been working on your cheek muscles! Erstaunlich! Wunderbar!

Garble: There's no doubt that their partnership would start off hot if Rumble can amass a victory here tonight!

-The sound of a heavy guitar riff which can only be described as a tornado vibrates through the arena as much of the crowd gets to their feet and cheers. Bulk enters the arena from the back with a menacing glare on his face as Suri Poloman follows behind him-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First! Accompaniiiied, by his agent...SURIIIIIII..POLOMAAAAN! Froooom MINNEAPOLIIIIIS, MINNESOTAAAA! Weighing in at 296 POOOOOUNDS...BUUUUUUULK..BIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEPSSSSSS!

-Suri stands to the side of Bulk with a smile as he jumps from side to side on the top of the ramp, moving his arms around before he sends his arms down, an explosion of pyro firing off as he and his advocate begin walking down the ramp-

Garble: YOW!

Ahuizotl: If these two dysfunctional brothers want to pick up the victory, they're going to have to find a way to neutralize THIS man, Bulk Biceps...who has been on a path of destruction since Uprising, and since becoming the newest client to the woman behind him, Suri Poloman.

Garble: Dude...we have not seen as forceful an impact like Bulk Biceps has had since...jeez, I don't know...maybe EVER in the EWF! He PULVERIZED Giz Hero at Uprising, just after he won the Carnage championship, and he tore apart Rumble at the same time, and then the next night, he showed the entire world that he was capable of a lot more than just sneak attacks, when he not only pinned, but DESTROYED Giz Hero!

Ahuizotl: Giz was hardly able to get ANY significant offense in on this...this FREAK of nature! He suffered TWO F5s, one of them THIRTY seconds into the match, no less, and MORE than enough suplexes to rattle his brain out of place!

Garble: Suri has hyped up this man so much...you could not BELIEVE all the claims she has made that she GUARANTEES Bulk will cash in on. After a performance like he had two weeks ago, I'm inclined to believe her…

Ahuizotl: If he tosses Rumble and Thunderlane around like he did to Giz two weeks ago, the brother may not even MAKE IT to The Royal Rumble! Bulk Biceps could single handedly wipe out ALL of his competition!

-Bulk circles the ring, glaring down both of his opponents, but Rumble and Thunderlane are too busy arguing with each other-

Suri: You've BOTH felt the pain of Bulk before! You'd better get your head in the game, because you're about to be met with what will one day become some of his INFAMOUS SLAUGHTERINGS!

Garble: And Suri is NOT kidding...Thunderlane and Rumble don't want anymore of what Bulk Biceps is packing…

*Since they wanna know…* -more cheers are met from the Lunacy fans as Giz and Flitter make their way into the arena-

Ahuizotl: And here comes the man of the hour! The Carnage champion!

Madden: Aaaaand HIS PARTNER! Accompaniiied, byyyyyy FLITTERRRRR! From LONEYVILLEEEEEE! Weighing in at 233 POOOOUNDS..he is, the CARNAAAAAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOOOON..GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garble: The man with the biggest target on his back on the Lunacy roster, and for good reason. He's done nothing but impress since returning to Lunacy with a new image, and a new strive to be the champion. Two months later, Giz walks down the aisle as the Carnage champion, but at The Royal Rumble, he'll be walking into the ring with three determined men, each dangerous in their own right, who want to defeat him in his very first title defense.

Ahuizotl: All four of these men have wowed the crowd in their own way over the past few weeks, but this has nothing to do with the fans. This isn't a popularity contest. The single best wrestler on that night, will come away with the championship, and all of the bragging rights.

Garble: I don't know about that. Who knows what could happen in a Fatal Four Way match! It's no disqualifications. Does using some weapons, or even the person in your corner really make you the BEST?

Ahuizotl: Perhaps not. Everyone strives to be the best, but those like Thunderlane and Rumble may be a bit more desperate to get their hands on that title. We'll just how to see how that night pans out.

Garble: I have a feeling there will be a fair share of antics before we get to The Royal Rumble, most likely in this very match. Two brothers that can't stand each other, and with the way Bulk Biceps handedly ravaged Giz without so much as a care for his well-being, and let us not fail to mention the four women who are in their corners, there are so many negative aspects heading into this match, that I'm surprised it all hasn't broken down before the bell even rings yet!

-Giz enters the ring and stands on the top rope, pumping his arms machine-gun style before holding his championship high in the air. The crowd shows him their support by chanting "HE-RO"! Giz hands the referee his title as Bulk decides to let him start off this match. Meanwhile, Thunderlane shoves his brother out of the way-

Ahuizotl: It looks like Thunderlane wants to kick off this match.

Garble: That doesn't set well with Rumble. Look at his face!

-Rumble is about to confront his brother, but the referee rings the bell as Thunderlane and Giz lock up. Rumble kicks at the ropes before getting on the apron with no choice-

Match 4: Bulk Biceps w/ Suri Poloman & Giz Hero w/ Flitter vs Rumble w/ Photo Finish & Thunderlane w/ Cloudchaser

-4 minutes later-

-Giz heaves Thunderlane into the corner. He holds his head back with his forearm and tags in Bulk-

Garble: Uh oh...things may have just gone from bad to worse for Thunderlane!

-Bulk enters the ring as Giz backs up. Giz runs at Bulk, who throws him into the air and over his shoulders as Giz twists himself in mid-air and lands his bicep in Thunderlane's jaw-

Ahuizotl: Incredible teamwork!

-Thunderlane stumbles away from the corner and is led right into an Overhead Belly to Belly suplex of Bulk-

Garble: First the Uppercut! Now the Belly to Belly! A lethal combination that could keep Thunderlane down for 3!

-Bulk goes for the cover, but Rumble runs in as breaks it up at 2, dropping his elbows right into Bulk's back, which doesn't faze him-

Rumble: -yelling at his brother- You're LUCKY I was here, you clown! You wouldn't have been able to kick out of that on your own-Rumble gasps as he is grabbed by Bulk and flung out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Rumble was too busy jaw-jacking with his brother that he didn't see Bulk Biceps come up from behind him and throw him over the top rope with such EASE!

Garble: Everything Bulk does is with EASE. It's almost like he is INHUMAN, like Suri said!

-Thunderlane tries to get the upperhand as Bulk's back is turned as he dropkicks him from behind. Bulk is knocked into the ropes, but does not even fall to his knees-

Garble: …...WHY, Thunderlane? Why would you want to piss off this MONSTER of a man?

-Bulk turns around, which sends Thunderlane into panic mode. He drops to his knees and puts his hands out-

Ahuizotl: Now he's asking for forgiveness! I think that's just going to make him madder!

-Bulk slowly approaches Thunderlane, glaring at him for quite a while until Bulk lets a toothy grin spread across his face-

Garble: Or maybe not?

-Bulk pulls Thunderlane up to his hand with a hand and pats him on the shoulder, which causes Thunderlane to grin as well-

Ahuizotl: What in the hell….?

-The happiness ends for Thunderlane as grabs his hand again and pulls him forward, driving his fist into the small of his back, which sends him down onto the mat, the crowd cheering-

Ahuizotl: It was all a ploy! Thunderlane ISN'T safe!

-Bulk begins crashing her knee into Thunderlane's back, before he brings him to his feet again and wraps his hands around his waist, the crowd popping huge-

Garble: We all know what's coming next! Get your bets ready on how many Thunderlane's going to take!

-7 Suplexes later-

Ahuizotl: AND BULK BICEPS' ARMS ARE STILL CLASPED! HE'S NOT GOING TO STOP!

-The Lunacy crowd is going insane as Bulk looks to hit ANOTHER suplex, but Bulk gets rocked by a kick to the side of the head, courtesy of Rumble!-

Garble: Rumble just prevented disaster to his brother once again! And the Suplex train comes to a screeching halt!

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos at the lack of Suplexes- Bulk is down to one knee! Rumble really shook him for a loop with that Supermodel Kick!

-Giz enters the ring and looks to dispose of Rumble, but Rumble quickly brings it upon himself to get out of dodge as he exits the ring, Photo Finish fixing up his hair, which was about 0.0000002 percent out of place-

Garble: What a primadonna...I don't blame him for not wanting to tussle with Giz, but really? THIS? You're in a MATCH! It's basically a GUARANTEE that your hair is going to get messed up!

Ahuizotl: I suppose there are advantages to having a beauty expert like Photo Finish in your corner…

-7 minutes later-

-Bulk didn't stay down for long after that Superkick, but Giz has since been tagged in and is being worked over by Rumble, who couldn't take anymore of his brother's lousy performance and tagged himself in-

Garble: Ever since Rumble decided to take matters into in own hands, victory hasn't looked as bleak as it once did for he and his brother.

-Rumble places Giz under the bottom rope and reaches over, pulling Giz's face upwards to where it's grinding against the bottom rope while also clobbering his forehead with forearm shots. Photo Finish can't resist but take pictures of Rumble as he beats down Giz with super-cute faces-

Ahuizotl: This is simply humiliating…

Garble: Well, we know Rumble isn't one to take ANYTHING seriously, yet he's always yelling about how HE wants to be taken seriously. I don't know how you can after stuff like this!

Referee: 3! 4! Get him out of the ropes, Rumble! -the ref intervenes, backing Rumble away as Thunderlane takes the time to drop a leg drop from off his place on the apron onto the back of Giz's neck-

Ahuizotl: And Thunderlane puts in some extra damage for good measure! The brothers, who were once bickering, are now well in control of this match.

-As Thunderlane gets back on the apron, Photo Finish puts her camera down and takes the initiative to lay in some cheap elbows to the back of Giz's cranium-

Garble: Oh that's enough! Thunderlane getting involved behind the referee's back is ONE thing, but now Photo Finish?! Pick up your camera back up and stop pretending you're in the damn match!

Ahuizotl: And here comes Flitter!

-Flitter runs across the ring to meet up with Photo Finish, as she wallops her in the face, knocking her into her camera which falls over as a result, with the crowd cheering loudly at her response-

Garble: That's how you do it! Nobody should be putting your hands on YOUR man unless they're a legal participant in the match, or you if you feel like getting frisky~

-Flitter walks away with sass and a sense of pride from saving her man-

Crowd: FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER!

-6 minutes later-

-After a long time of being punished by both Thunderlane and Rumble, Giz finally shows signs of life as Thunderlane jumps off the top rope and is caught by a WICKED Uppercut!-

Garble: -as the crowd goes nuts for the Uppercut- GIZ LAYS IT IN! HE'S GOT A CHANCE NOW TO TAG IN THE BEHEMOTH, BULK BICEPS!

Ahuizotl: Crawl, Giz! Crawl!

Suri: -she looks at Bulk with a smirk- Get ready, Bulk!

-Giz and Thunderlane are crawling to their respective corners slowly. Thunderlane makes it to Rumble, faintly slapping his hand. Rumble rushes the ring and puts a strong attempt forth to stop Giz from advancing, but he's just a little too late as Giz's hand meets Bulk's, the crowd erupting as Rumble immediately regrets his decision to tag in-

Ahuizotl: GIZ MAKES THE TAG! HERE COMES BULK BICEPS!

Garble: Things are about to pick up!

-Rumble's heart skips a beat as Bulk steps into the ring, glaring down his former boss-

Garble: It's a good thing Rumble is wearing the feathers of a Purple Martin...I heard they hide urine stains quite well!

-Rumble is frozen still, until Bulk begins to lunge at him. That is when Rumble exits the ring, nearly falling off the apron as he just about jumps through the middle rope. Despite his size, though, Bulk is able to jump OVER the top rope, safely land on the floor, and begin chasing Rumble-

Garble: WHOA! WHOA! DID I JUST SEE THAT?!

Ahuizotl: YES YOU DID! You just saw a nearly 300 pound man clear the top rope with NO trouble!

Garble: Cat-like agility, by a man with more mass than ONE HUNDRED small cats! How can a man of his size have the ability to do THAT?!

Suri: -as Rumble desperately tries to get away from Bulk- THAT'S MY CLIENT! THAT'S MY FREAKING CLIENT!

Ahuizotl: Suri is BESIDE herself! I wonder if SHE even knew Bulk was capable of doing that!

-Bulk quickly catches up to Rumble, but he doesn't need to do anything because Giz pops up right where Rumble is heading and pops him in the mouth with his forearm!-

Garble: SURPRISE, Rumble!

-Rumble falls backwards, unfortunately, right into the arms of Bulk-

Ahuizotl: Oh my gosh...it could be all over for the Sultan of Selfies…

Garble: Rest in Peace...or maybe it'll be PIECES after tonight!

Bulk: Nowhere to run, PRETTY BOY! -Before Rumble can retort, he is sent spine-first into the barricadewith an EXCRUCIATING German Suplex!

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd OHHHHHHs so loudly- JESUS! RUMBLE MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!

Garble: Bulk Biceps...is INCAPABLE of caring WHERE he tosses his opponents, and what kind of shape they're in afterwards! MY GOD!

Crowd: ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!

Ahuizotl: This crowd wants BLOOD tonight!

Suri: Hmmm...go ahead, Bulk. Do it again! -the crowd cheers as Bulk nods with a smirk, picking up Rumble once again-

Garble: And Suri says LET THEM HAVE IT!

-Bulk is happy to oblige, but when he turns around with Rumble in his hands, he is surprised to see Thunderlane jumping off the top turnbuckle. This doesn't stop Bulk, however, as he drops Rumble to the ground and catches Thunderlane in mid air-

Ahuizotl: THUNDERLANE GOT CAUGHT! THUNDERLANE GOT CAUGHT!

Garble: He shouldn't have done that! He can't get out of the grip of the phenomenon known as Bulk Biceps!

-Bulk takes the time to turn Thunderlane around before German Suplexing HIM into the barricade now!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers in approval- And Thunderlane tastes a Suplex of his own now! But wait…

Garble: Bulk's still got his grip tightened! IS HE NOT DONE?!

-Bulk turns around and decides to German Suplex Thunderlane into the ringpost, which he does. Thunderlane slowly falls to his knees and then sinks to the floor-

Ahuizotl: OH THE MAYHEM! TWO SUPLEXES TO THUNDERLANE, BOTH OF WHICH MAY BE HAZARDOUS TO HIS DAMN HEALTH!

Garble: BULK'S GOT NO FILTER FOR DESTRUCTION! HE'S JUST THROWING PEOPLE WHEREVER HE WANTS!

Crowd: -in a foreboding manner- BULK'S GONNA KILL YOU. BULK'S GONNA KILL YOU. BULK'S GONNA KILL YOU. BULK'S GONNA KILL YOU.

Garble: This crowd says it all!

Suri: He DID kill him! -the crowd cheers intensely- Nobody is safe!

-Bulk picks up Rumble, who hasn't moved an inch since the initial suplex. Bulk throws him over the middle rope and into the ring and enters it himself. He picks Thunderlane up into an F5 positions as the crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane's up! He won't be up for much longer, though!

-Giz touches Bulk's shoulder and enters the ring as Bulk is still holding Thunderlane-

Garble: A Double-team move, perhaps? Let's see what they can come up with!

-Giz nods his head as Bulk takes the step, which is the signal for Giz to run to the ropes. Bulk releases Thunderlane with a spin as Giz springboards off the middle rope, catching him in the air with a beautiful looking Uppercut and sending him into the mat with authority as the crowd is going BANANAS-

Ahuizotl: WHAT TIMING! WHAT A SENSATIONAL DOUBLE-TEAM!

Garble: F5 INTO AN UPPERCUT?! HOW. THE. HELL?!

-Photo Finish helps Rumble to his feet. He knows he has an opportunity to break up the pin that is about to be made, but he is not in the mood to do so. He begins walking away from the ring with Photo Finish, who is carrying her camera, looking rather confused-

Ahuizotl: Rumble's gonna leave his brother high and dry! He's had his fill of suplexes for tonight!

-Giz hooks the leg, and of course he gets the 1….2….3! The bell rings as the crowd gets to their feet in a heartbeat-

Garble: There was no way Thunderlane was going to kick out of that! What a performance by the Carnage champion, and his most formidable challenger!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRRRRRS...BUUUUUUUUULK BICEEEEEEEEPS..AAAAND GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!

-Rumble and Photo are already halfway up the ramp, neither looking back-

Ahuizotl: Even though they're fighting one another for the top prize a male athlete can fight for on Lunacy in less than two weeks, Giz Hero and Bulk Biceps performed tonight as if they have been a team their entire LIVES!

Garble: I know! If they weren't competing against each other, I would HEAVILY suggest they form a regular tag team! Rack Attack wouldn't stand a CHANCE against these guys! But alas, it was only for one night...at The Royal Rumble, these two will be down each other's throats.

Ahuizotl: Which is the way it SHOULD be. Thunderlane and Rumble had their moments as well, but by and large, they were quite the dysfunctional team, which is why Rumble decided to hit the showers early.

Garble: THAT, and because he was tired of taking so much abuse. It's actually quite smart. Let the match end now, and save your best effort for The Royal Rumble, for the match that matters the most!

-Suri stands alongside her client, applauding heavily, as is the crowd-

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Flitter raises her boyfriend's hand and hugs him. Cloudchaser is on the outside, gritting her teeth and waiting for everyone else to leave the ring so she may check on her boyfriend-

Garble: Flitter and Giz can do all the celebrating they want now. But if they want to do the same ever again, Giz is going to need to outlast 3 incredibly game opponents, and retain his championship.

Ahuizotl: Easier said than done, but if anybody can pull through such an insane obstacle, it would be Giz Hero! This title match at The Royal Rumble has all the potential to STEAL THE SHOW, just like they have tonight!

-Bulk looks at the Carnage championship as Flitter hands it to her boyfriend. Giz accepts it with a grin, but his eyes then wander over to Bulk, who realizes he is being looked at, and begins to stare at Giz as well-

Garble: Look at this encounter...these two aren't going to take their eyes away from one another, even when you're prying them apart!

-Giz steps up to Bulk so he doesn't have to take the steps himself. Bulk snarls as his body glistens with sweat, but Giz does not even flinch. Instead, he raises his championship out to the side, with the crowd cheering-

Ahuizotl: This is so intense! Neither of these gladiators, these WARRIORS, giving an inch!

-Bulk's eyes finally move away from Giz, and then to the championship, but not for long, as he then looks back at Giz once again-

Garble: Bulk only looked at the title for a split second. That's because he realizes, to get it, he MUST put an end to the one who holds it...Giz Hero.

-The crowd hasn't stopped cheering since the two locked eyes-

Ahuizotl: Bulk could probably drop Giz right now if he wanted to, but he knows he will get his chance at The Royal Rumble. And Giz knows he gets the chance, in his first ever title defense, to prove that he was MEANT to hold the Carnage championship, and send a message to every dude in the back...and that is that he isn't going to relinquish it, until he's ready!

-We take another commercial break with Bulk and Giz still staring each other down, as Giz's title is still raised high, with Suri pointing at it and proclaiming, "you won't be holding that for much longer! It'll be coming home with my beast!"-

-The form of Twist appears in the same white room from last week, eerie music playing in the background. We hear the sound of a heart beat as he form flickers and becomes blurry. The camera begins zooming in on Twist, who is just standing there, looking at the camera blankly-

Twist: We all have...two sides to ourselves...some people try to ignore…-Twist's form flashes black- the darker side…-we hear the whispering of Finnette Balor in the background- some...are able to suppress it…-her form turns black again but soon changes back to normal, except for her eyes, which are deep pits of black- the question is...should we choose to embrace...the demon...inside? -Twist's form begins to shake and the screen flashes, showing Twist one second, and Finnette in her body paint the other.

The camera zooms in on only Finnette's eyes and nose, which her stare could kill you if that was possible. The promo closes out with the growly voice of a demon stating, "pick your side...before it's too late…"

-We get right back into the action as we return to the arena with the sound of Flitter's theme song and much of the crowd cheering. Flitter makes her way into the arena, looking behind her a bunch and sporting a concerned look on her face-

Madden: The following conteeest, is a Quarter-Final match, in the QUEEN..OF THE SCEEEEEENE TOURNAMEEEEEEENT! Introducing first...from LONEYVIIIIIILLEEEE! Weighing in at 122 POOOOOOUNDS...FLIIIIIIIITTEEEEERRRRR!

Ahuizotl: You can see the worried, almost frantic body language and expressions of Flitter as she makes her way down to the ring for this incredibly crucial match, and I think I know why…

Garble: It's quite clear...where is Cloudchaser? She said she would be at ringside in her sister's corner, and unless she's turned invisible since the last segment, I guess she went back on her promise.

Ahuizotl: This must change Flitter's mindset COMPLETELY, which is the absolute LAST thing she wanted heading into this vital point in her career. With a victory here tonight, Flitter will be moving onto The Royal Rumble, where she will be ONE step closer to being crowned Queen of the Scene, and gaining that all important championship match.

Garble: Flitter's approach to this match has just changed drastically with her sister not showing up. Who KNOWS what's going to happen?!

-Flitter enters the ring, trying to keep calm, but in the back of her mind, she knows everything has just changed-

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -the crowd turns their cheers into jeers as Cadance makes her way onto the stage-

Madden: Aaaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom CYRSTALVIIIIILLEEE! Weighing in at 128 POOOOUNDS...CAAAAAADAAAAAANCEEEE!

Garble: Nobody is going to be in Cadance's corner...for now. We both know that can change in an INSTANT with all the petty measures The System have taken in order to assist Cadance and Shining Armor in advancing through this tournament.

Ahuizotl: We've spoken about that vividly, and how much it sickens us, but there is simply nothing we can do to prevent it.

Garble: I know, I know...I will say that having both Shining AND Cadance competing in the semi-finals of their respective tournament would be a SLAP in the face and a kick in the groin to all the other competitors in these tournaments that have tried their hardest to make themselves a star these past few weeks, especially those that have been doing it without the underhanded tactics.

Ahuizotl: The old Cadance for sure wouldn't accept that kind of help. But this new conceited and malevolent version of a competitor who was once ADORED here for her fiery temper and her defiance to any nonsense, has since grown accustomed to bending the rules for both herself AND others to fit her desires.

Garble: She wants to be the baddest chick around, and she's learning from some of the best, and based on the way she has carried herself since Uprising, I'd say she's a pro.

-Cadance walks down the ramp, scoffing at any fan who boos her and smirking at the ring-

Garble: Cadance is aware of the situation Flitter is going through. She knows that, without anybody to watch out for her, she's going to be able to get away with a lot more than she could otherwise.

-Cadance enters the ring, her hands on her hips and a big grin across her face. She removes her jacket as the referee rings the bell-

Match 5: Queen of the Scene, Round 2: Cadance vs Flitter

Cadance: Looks like you're missing some support. -she points at the corner and smirks- I think I know where your sister is...she's showing that scorching boyfriend of yours why SHE should've been the sister he chose. -the crowd OHHHHHs before booing as Cadance winks-

Ahuizotl: And the mind games begin…

Garble: But is it truly wise to name drop the boyfriend of a girl who is ALREADY ticked off?

Crowd: THAT WAS LOW! THAT WAS LOW! THAT WAS LOW! THAT WAS LOW!

-Cadance shrugs at the audience, saying, "I only speak the truth," before she gets popped in the mouth by Flitter and falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers- OH! And Flitter with a right! Maybe it WASN'T wise!

-Flitter mounts Cadance and begins hitting her again and again. Cadance screams until she is able to push Flitter away and quickly crawl into the corner, but that doesn't save her as Flitter runs to the corner and begins throwing shots at her again-

Garble: Cadance trying to cover up, as she SHOULD! Flitter could not take her trying to defile the good name of her boyfriend, Giz Hero!

Referee: 1! 2! 3! 4! -The referee does reach the five count, but he understands Flitter's frustration, so rather than DQ her, he just steps in and tries to move her away from the corner- COME ON, FLITTER! THAT'S 5!

Flitter: SCREW THE RULES! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT WHEN YOU'RE ONE OF THE BIGGEST WHORES ON THE ROSTER! -the crowd OHHHHHs again-

Ahuizotl: Now THERE'S some truth!

Garble: Some very RIGID truth, at that...wow.

Referee: -still having trouble getting Flitter to back away- I'M ABOUT TO DISQUALIFY YOU! BACK OFF! -As he is warning Flitter, Cadance takes the opportunity to land a quick poke of her thumb into Flitter's eye, which does get her to cooperate-

Ahuizotl: And already! ALREADY Cadance is using shady tactics to gain an edge in this match!

Garble: Her plan was to get Flitter disqualified at first, and when that didn't work, she stopped the insults and switched up her methods. Now Flitter can't see, and she is defenseless towards anything Cadance wants to pull out!

-As the crowd boos, Cadance waves them off and grabs Flitter, chucking her head into the middle turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: OH! That'll silence Flitter for sure!

Garble: This is quickly turning into an awful night from Flitter...her boyfriend just came off of a MAJOR tag team win, but she finds herself struggling already to take her own victory home.

-Cadance lifts Flitter into the air-

Ahuizotl: She's going for a...SUPLEX?

Garble: THAT close to the turnbuckles? I'm not sure how that will-Cadance answers by letting go of Flitter and letting her head drop onto the top turnbuckle- OH MAN! I was going to say "play out," but that turned out not to be a suplex at all!

Ahuizotl: I've never seen the top turnbuckle used to inflict punishment quite like that…

-Cadance lays down and covers Flitter with aggression, pressing her forearm right into the eye she poked earlier-

*1….2..*

Ahuizotl: Flitter kicks out at an early two, but notice the added pressure Cadance put onto that eye as she made the cover.

Garble: It's a very crafty assault by Cadance so far. I wonder how far she would really go to clinch her spot in the semi-finals…

-8 minutes later-

-An interesting development occurred about 20 seconds ago...Shining Armor is now at ringside-

Crowd: GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: I couldn't agree MORE! WHY is he out here?!

Ahuizotl: We both know why! Flitter needs someone in her corner now more than ever!

-Despite the distraction, Flitter escapes from the Heart to Heart and winds up hitting a Flitter Flip on Cadance!-

Ahuizotl: FLITTER COUNTERS! SHINING ARMOR'S PRESENCE MAY NOT MATTER!

*1…..2..-Shining Armor grabs Cadance's foot and places it on the middle rope, the referee stopping his count thereafter as the crowd begins losing their minds-

Garble: -begins banging on his announce table, screaming- YOU FUCKER! UN. BE. LIEVABLE! THIS FUCKING GUY!

Ahuizotl: I'M FURIOUS! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! THIS HAPPENS TOO DAMN OFTEN!

Crowd: DIE, SHINING, DIE! DIE, SHINING, DIE! DIE, SHINING, DIE! DIE, SHINING, DIE!

Garble: FLITTER COULD'VE HAD IT WON, BUT SHINING ARMOR, UNBEKNOWNST TO THE REFEREE, GRABBED CADANCE'S LEG AND PLACED IT ON THE MIDDLE ROPE! -he rubs his face roughly- How does this happen….?

Ahuizotl: Cadance is DAMN sure lucky that she has such long legs, because she was quite a ways away from the ropes! And she's DAMN SURE lucky that Shining Armor was here to save her ass!

-Flitter exits the ring as Shining is mouthing off to fans behind him. Flitter kicks him in the crotch from behind and goes back to her business in the ring. Shining falls to the floor and rests himself against the barricade, his face an "O" the whole time-

Garble: Damn right! DAMN RIGHT! KICK HIM AGAIN! HARDER!

Ahuizotl: If he wants to make himself apart of this match, then he should not be surprised when THAT happens!

Crowd: THANK YOU, FLI-TTER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FLI-TTER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FLI-TTER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: Heh, I'm sure it was Flitter's PLEASURE to put that douche in his place! Cadance and that other bitch who I don't care to name will probably suck on his bruised balls no matter what, so it's not ALL that bad!

-6 minutes later-

-Flitter once again wriggles out of the Heart to Heart and goes behind Cadance. She locks her arms under Cadance's arms as the crowd pops-

Garble: I think Flitter's setting up for one of her BEAUTIFUL Dragonfly Suplexes!

-On the other side of the ring, as Flitter struggles to maintain control over Cadance, Shining Armor jumps up on the apron-

Garble: Didn't this jackass learn his lesson when his balloons got popped earlier?! GET DOWN YOU FOOL!

-The crowd boos furiously as the referee begins yelling at Shining Armor. Meanwhile, from under the ring behind Flitter, Snails crawls out-

Ahuizotl: HEY! Th-that's Snails! Snails from SLIME!

Garble: Another scumbag from The System getting involved in other people's business! We need to ban these guys from each other's matches FOR LIFE!

-Snails reaches his hands into the ring and grabs ahold of Flitter's feet. He pulls on them and Flitter's suplex hold releases as she falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: HEY COME ON! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT!

Garble: Somebody needs to run these guys out of here!

-The crowd's boos continue as Snails ducks to avoid the referee's attention as Shining gets off the apron. Cadance awaits Flitter and rolls her up with a Schoolgirl as she gets to her feet-

Garble: Here's a pin! -Cadance uses her one free hand to reach out and grab the middle rope as the referee drops down to the mat- CADANCE HAS HER HAND ON THE ROPE! *1…* IT'S ON THE ROPE, REF! *2….3!* DAMN THIS! DAMN THIS!

-The crowd sends nuclear heat upon the ring as Cadance releases the pin and slides out of the ring from under the bottom rope, falling into the arms of Shining and Snails-

Ahuizotl: Cadance is going to The Royal Rumble, in the most DAMNING way possible!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEERRRR...CAAAADAAAAAANCEEEE!

-Flitter sits up on the apron and looks outside the ring, with a mixture of shock and rage etched upon her face-

Garble: Flitter realizes what happened! WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Snails was under the ring for the whole damn match, and Cadance and Shining knew that!

Ahuizotl: I guess they only needed ONE member of SLIME to pull THIS larceny off! I wish they wouldn't have used ANY! I wish Shining wouldn't have showed his face at ringside and spit in all of OUR faces! In the faces of those who have been trying their damndest to win this tournament! I wish Cadance could've won this match without anyone's help!

Garble: That's just asking for too much, man...we both felt it coming, and I wish our feelings weren't right! Now we have TWO undeserving members of The System PLAGUING the semi-finals of the tournaments!

-Snails and Shining lead Cadance up the ramp, the three shoving her victory in all of the fans' (that they cross) faces, each with an enormous smile on their mugs-

Crowd: BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT! BULL-SHIT!

Ahuizotl: This crowd knows that was the absolute WORST outcome that could've happened, and they're not happy about it!

Garble: They're FURIOUS, as we all should be! These people are making a MOCKERY of this sport, and all the glorious things it stands for EVERY SINGLE WEEK! How much longer is this gonna go on for?!

Ahuizotl: We have but ONE hope...all of those who join Team Rich! They are the only beacon of belief that we have at this point! If they fail...this is all just going to continue...again and again.

Garble: I can't handle this anymore! I'm just about ready to join this fight myself!

Ahuizotl: Hey, I'll be right there with you, my friend. This MUST end! It MUST!

-The three members of The System that have successfully stolen the victory from Flitter stand atop the ramp. Shining wraps his arms around Cadance and gives her a wet, celebratory kiss. Cadance breaks the kiss as Shining wraps just one arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. Cadance looks out at all the disappointed faces in the crowd and can't help but laugh-

Cadance: Awwww...did that not go how you guys wanted it toooooooooooooooo? TOO DAMN BAD! -the crowd boos- I'm gonna be the Queen! HE'S gonna be the King! -she points at Shining, who begins sucking her finger- And then you can ALL kiss our dignified asses! -Cadance laughs, but she is a bit caught off guard when Shining suddenly lifts her up and begins kissing her multiple times as they exit the stage, Snails awkwardly walking behind soon after as we head to commercial-

-We are sent backstage after the commercial with Flitter walking through the backstage halls, looking past every corner with gritted teeth. She growls every few seconds more where she doesn't see her sister. Finally, after quite a bit of time, she finds Cloudchaser and Thunderlane walking through the halls as well. She picks up the pace and she stomps towards them, while her own boyfriend pops up behind her-

Giz: Flitter! I'm not surprised about what happened out there, except for the fact that Cloudchaser wasn't….-he pauses as he notices his girlfriend is focused on moving ahead- there to help…-he begins jogging down the hall- FLITTER, WAIT!

Cloudchaser: -rubbing a hand on her boyfriend's back as he holds an icepack down on his neck- I'll make sure you're feeling good and well by next week, sweetie!

Flitter: HEY!

Cloudchaser: -her head springing up and looking behind her- Oh! -she smiles- Hey there, sis. How did the match g-AHHH!

-Cloudchaser is stunned as Flitter pushes her away from her boyfriend and into a wall, though not incredibly roughly-

Cloudchaser: FLITTER! WHAT THE HELL?!

Flitter: WHERE...WERE….YOU?

Cloudchaser: -baffled- Where...was I?

Giz: -catching up with the group- You said you would be down at ringside for your sister's match, but you were there, and as a result...Cadance was able to use Shining Armor and Snails to swindle Flitter out of the victory.

Cloudchaser: …...Fuck! I...I forgot about the match!

Giz: You FORGOT?

Cloudchaser: Yes, I forgot! I was so focused on getting Thunderlane to the trainer's room, and afterwards, help heal him. He suffered some nasty whiplash in his match, thanks to those suplexes…

Flitter: Awwww...well poor damn Thunderlane! Look at him! He may be hurt, but he's a grown man! You made ME, your SISTER a PROMISE, and you broke it off instead to play NURSE?!

Cloudchaser: I realize that, and I should've let you know I wouldn't be able to make it, but while he may be a grown man, that man is also my BOYFRIEND, and we've been apart for the better part of three years! Every night, and every day, I yearned for him, and hoped he would return to me one day...and now that he is back, I don't think it's too much to ask of you to EXCUSE me if I want to make up for lost time, and be with him when he needs me.

Giz: I know this is supposed to be a chat between sisters, but FLITTER needed you, and she needed you BEFORE Thunderlane. This tournament meant the world to her, and for her to win it, would've launched a new chapter for her career, and brightened up her future SO much more than it has been in recent months...wouldn't you want to be APART of that?

Cloudchaser: Yes! Of course! I want Flitter to succeed even more than MYSELF!

Giz: Then how could you forgot what would go down as the turning point of this stage of her career?

-At this, Thunderlane finally gets up, and steps in front of Giz-

Thunderlane: You know...you sure are talking about this with a lot passion.

Giz: It's the best chance for her to make herself a star right now. Of course I would!

Thunderlane: If that's the case...why didn't YOU make it down to ringside in time to help save the match for her?

Giz: I take your point, and I gladly would've disposed of those snakes from The System, but deep down, I had a lingering feeling that Cloudchaser would've pulled through, and been there for her sister when she needed her the most.

Thunderlane: So let me get this straight...you think my GIRLfriend, could run down to the ring, and manhandle two unstable, tenacious DUDES? All by herself?

Giz: Who knows? She's a fierce girl, and the love she has for her sister would've given her...like, an out of body experience, and enough intensity to run those two goofs off.

Thunderlane: She's ONE GIRL. What do you want her to do?!

Cloudchaser: Giz...that just sounds strange.

Flitter: So you're saying you WOULDN'T come to my aid in a situation like that? You would just ABANDON me...leave me to be outnumbered?

Cloudchaser: You should know that I wouldn't! I'm your SISTER, and I'll ALWAYS be there for you!

Flitter: BUT YOU WEREN'T TONIGHT, AND I NEEDED YOU MORE THAN I HAVE IN MY CAREER TONIGHT! AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!

Cloudchaser: I WOULD'VE! I just had someone ELSE that I love that needed me at that time!

Thunderlane: Hey, this probably isn't my place to say...and I've known you for years, Flitter, and I'm TERRIBLY sorry that you won't get the chance to be the Queen of the Scene, and get that title shot, but all I'm saying is...in my match, I got hurt. And Cloudchaser was right there by my side afterwards to get me through the pain. Right now, I'm sure you're feeling a great deal of pain, but my question is...why wasn't YOUR loved one -he points at Giz- there by YOUR side like Cloudchaser was for me?

Giz: I just answered this….

Flitter: And yeah, it WASN'T your fucking place to say…

Thunderlane: Don't get mad at me now! I was just asking...it's a good point, and you know it, Flitter. Your sister was busy, but Giz surely wasn't. He's a strong, stable dude. He couldn't send those assholes running away from the ring?

Flitter: Damn right he could've!

Thunderlane: Well he DIDN'T. Hell, if I wasn't banged up, I would've done it myself. Show him how it's done!

-Giz suddenly gets in Thunderlane's face, backing him up a bit-

Giz: Alright...I'm getting REAL tired of this. You think you're some MODEL boyfriend?

Thunderlane: Apparently I'm better than you.

Flitter: That's a lie! If you were, you wouldn't keep my sister away from me when I'm in dire need!

Giz: And if you're really such stand-up guy...why did you run away and leave Cloudchaser alone for 3 years?

Cloudchaser: Don't act like you know our story! He didn't have a choice!

Thunderlane: You think you know so much about my relationship, yet you don't even have the expertise on how to manage your OWN.

Flitter: Ha! Giz actually stands up for me. You didn't have the BALLS to stand up to your OH so loving brother, so you left my sister brokenhearted, alone, and abandoned! Who are YOU to criticize MY boyfriend?! Giz has been the best thing that's ever happened to me! You may have my sister thinking the same thing, but we all know you're just going to take off again! You're going to have your fun with her, and then you're going to disappear once again, because you don't really care about her! You're a BASTARD!

Cloudchaser: DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD SOMETHING HARSH TO SAY ABOUT HIM!

Flitter: BECAUSE HE'S A HARSH HUMAN BEING!

Cloudchaser: YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU'VE NEVER HELD HIM CLOSE AT NIGHT, OR EXPERIENCED HIS LOVING NATURE! STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH, AND LASHING OUT AT US FOR NO REASON!

Flitter: I'M being a bitch? HE'S the bitch! He's picking fights for NO REASON!

Rumble: ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! -Rumble and Photo join the fray- I can't take selfies across the hall with ALL THIS NOISE! SSSSSSSSSHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Giz: Then go take selfies somewhere else!

Thunderlane: Yeah bro! For ONCE, try not to be an attention whore!

Rumble: NO! That has always been my spot to take selfies! I'm not leaving!

Photo: And last time I checked, zis is not ze spot for childish bickering to take place.

Flitter: WELL WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?!

Photo: Nobody has to ask me. I am free to give my opinion whenever I choose.

Cloudchaser: Not when none of us care to HEAR your bickering in ZE first place!

Photo: Was zat your impression of me? Because it was awful. Just like all of your fighting skills compared to me and Rumble.

Thunderlane: Just because he adds a sauerkraut soldier to his Army of Average doesn't give him ANY sort of an edge in the Fatal 4 Way match!

Photo: Sauerkraut? Vut….

Flitter: Me and Giz could beat ALL of you any day of the week!

Mr. Rich: -who is now walking through this hallway as well- I'm glad you said that Flitter. I was just on my way back to my office, and I could overhear everything you 6 said.

Giz: We're sorry for the commotion, Mr. Rich.

Mr. Rich: It's quite alright, Giz. I actually find this whole thing entertaining.

Cloudchaser: Oh…

Mr. Rich: Yeah. You're all entertaining individuals, and a lot of sparks and tension is beginning to fly when these three groups are around each other. I need two more matches to fill next week's Lunapalooza card, and just now, I've been struck with a brilliant one! You 6 are going to team up! Flitter and Giz Hero...vs Thunderlane and Cloudchaser...vs Photo Finish and Rumble, in a three team tag-team bout!

-Most of the participants look to be intrigued by this idea-

Mr. Rich: I'm glad there are no objections, because the match is set no matter what. I've made this match because many people DO go through this hallway, and I would rather you fight out your issues in the ring, instead of in this crammed hallway. Good luck to you all. -Mr. Rich walks off, but none of the six reply. They are two busy glaring at their opponents-

-As we move away from that scene, we are transported to a different scene, which starts off with Cadance, who is being held by Shining, and has her legs wrapped around his body, being forcefully rammed into a door. Shining begins kissing her neck as Cadance licks his ear and bites his earlobe-

Cadance: -breathing heavily- Sunset won't get jealous...will she?

Shining: Hahaaaa! Maybe a little bit…-they share a kiss on the lips- but we're about to take this party back to her locker room, where she can join in too~ -Cadance moves as Shining grabs two handfuls of her ass and sticks his tongue into her mouth. The two are soon interrupted by a clearing of the throat. They look over to see Mr. Rich standing there with his arms crossed-

Mr. Rich: Well, I suggest you do so RIGHT NOW, because I don't appreciate people "celebrating" not even outside, but ON the door to my office.

Shining: -smirking as Cadance fixes her hair- You really should be nicer to us….after all, WE'RE two of the people that are going to take you...out of commision forEVER.

Mr. Rich: Is that so…? -Shining shakes his head with much confidence- I was aware that CADANCE was on Team Luna...but I had no idea about you, Shining.

Shining: -shrugs- I figured I'd make it official now. And with me joining the fray...you don't stand a CHANCE!

Mr. Rich: Hmm...I suppose you can feel that way if you'd like. And that also makes you the first male member of either team.

Shining: I'm fine with that. I want to contribute even MORE to what will be the greatest night in The System's history. -he chuckles-

Mr. Rich: That's all well and good. Like I told Luna...man or woman...I've got MANY superstars...who are willing to join MY team. I actually got done speaking to a possible one just now. Funny enough...he's going to be the first male member of Team Rich.

Cadance: Sucks to be him. Shining will take care of him…-she grins as Shining nods-

Mr. Rich: And since you and the rest of Team Luna seem to be ALL about creating unfair advantages for yourself...I figured I'd give you the chance to generate yet another one! Next week is going to be the BIGGEST Lunacy to date, and on that episode of Lunacy, you two are going to team up…-Shining and Cadance don't look pleased by that announcement- As members of Team Luna, you want to make victory as EASY as possible. Your opponents, are going to be...Twilight Sparkle…-Cadance groans loudly, and Shining also looks uneasy- and the newest member of Team Rich. If you feel like you're up for it, you can take them both out, and that will leave me with two members that won't be able to compete at The Royal Rumble. Sound good?

Shining: Not particularly...we were under the impression that we would have the night off-

Mr. Rich: WELL TOO DAMN BAD! It's official. -Cadance growls as she is about to pull Shining away from Mr. Rich's office- Oh! And one more thing...these same unfair advantages...that I spoke of. -he begins shaking his head- You're not going to have them at your disposal anymore...if ANYBODY interferes in ANY of your matches at The Royal Rumble...you will automatically LOSE! -Shining puts a hand over his mouth as Cadance's eye begins twitching- And you tell Sunset that the same goes for her championship match next week!

Cadance: GRRRRR! FUCK! -She drags Shining away from the scene as Mr. Rich adjusts his tux, grinning at his latest announcements-

Mr. Rich: Well Filthy...you deserve a pat on the back for eliminating all of their greatest strengths in one fell swoop. -he takes the time to pat himself on the back before entering his office and closing the door as we head back to ringside-

Garble: Whoa-ho-HOOOO! Two HUGE matches scheduled for next week! Well done INDEED, Mr. Rich!

Ahuizotl: And they're both tag team matches with many combustible elements! Who will be the first male superstar to join Team Rich? And which combination of boyfriend/girlfriend...and whatever Rumble and Photo Finish are will win?!

Garble: Trust us, folks...you DON'T wanna miss Lunapalooza, the biggest Lunacy episode to DATE! It all goes down NEXT Monday night!

*WE'RE A 3 MA'AM BAAAAAAAAAAND!* -the crowd begins cheering before clapping along to the intro-

Garble: But first, we must find out who is heading to The Royal Rumble!

Madden: The following conteeest, is a Quarter-Final match...in the QUEEEEEEEEN..OF THE SCEEEEEEEENE..TOURNAMEEEEEEENT! Introducing first...accompaniiiiied, by ARIA BLAZE, and SONATA DUSK! Weighing in at 125 POOOOUNDS...AAAAAADAGIOOOOOOOOO..DAAAAAAAZZLLLLLEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: Adagio Dazzle has not even been an active member of the Lunacy roster for a month, yet she is just 3 measly wins away from getting a shot at the Eternal Women's championship!

Garble: And winning that title would be like 3MB winning a Grammy Award, and to do it as insanely fast as them would be an UNPRECEDENTED feat!

Ahuizotl: Aria and Sonata, who are accompanying their "bandmate" to the ring tonight, got their very first victory earlier, and showed us that they can pull their on weight for 3MB. We've seen Adagio rock the world of Fleur De Lis, but I hope she took a little more time clearing her throat and tuning her guitar strings, because her opponent tonight is a whole different story.

-3MB put their fingers together to do their signature gesture before Adagio leaps over the top rope. Aria and Sonata climb off the apron to let their partner get her last minute warmup in-

*Out of My Way!* -the crowd goes the extra mile in cheering for Scootaloo-

Madden: Aaaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom LONEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garble: She definitely ain't a joke, she's the real frickin' deal, but we don't know just how much that arm is bugging her. We see it's wrapped up in guaze, but that doesn't stop pain. It only prevents more pain.

Adagio: We know Scootaloo is one of the toughest athletes we have in the EWF, but I don't know how wise it is to wrestler at this point, after that heinous attack at the hands of Turf and Silver Spoon backstage.

Garble: 'Zotl, she HAS to wrestle. Think about what is at stake here! A chance to be christened the first ever Queen of the Scene, the opportunity to have your name in the brightest of lights as Eternal Women's champion!

Ahuizotl: I understand all of that clearly. But sustaining more damage to that arm certainly won't help.

Garble: That's a risk she's willing to take. Scootaloo is a competitor, and the concept of a victory, and a spot in the semi-finals is fueling her right now. Winning this match would take her mind off of all the pain, because she would realize that she fought tooth and nail to get one step closer to her dream. If she survives this match, she will only get stronger.

-Scootaloo climbs onto the apron and then up to the top rope. She is in pain, but the roar of the fans as they chant her name is putting a smile on her face regardless-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-Adagio and Scootaloo meet in the center of the ring, and shake hands as the crowd cheers even more-

Garble: These two have never faced off, but you can tell that the respect is big between them.

Adagio: I'm just letting you know...I'm going to do whatever it takes to beat you.

Scootaloo: Hey, we're both fighting for endless glory. You do what you need to do. -Scootaloo smiles, which eases Adagio's heart as the bell rings-

Garble: You hear that, 'Zotl? Scootaloo knows what this is all about.

Ahuizotl: So do I. It's as clear as day. I would just prefer a clean match.

Main Event: Queen of the Scene, Second Round: Adagio Dazzle w/ Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk vs Scootaloo

-The match starts off with the two keen women trying to close in on one another. Adagio is staring at Scootaloo's arm, trying to grab it, but Scootaloo keeps her feet moving to avoid getting grabbed. Scootaloo then goes on offense, striking at Adagio's legs with strong kicks anytime she gets close-

Garble: Scootaloo still has her feet at least, which she uses to execute much of her offense. Adagio is persistent at going after that arm, though.

-On the 4th kick, Adagio catches Scootaloo's feet. Scootaloo tries to hop away, and even swings Adagio, but Adagio ducks her head away. She ultimately swings Scootaloo's leg down and releases her, catching her arm on the way down and planting it into the mat-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo had no means to avoid that, and now Adagio has instantly begun to work over that injured arm.

Garble: And this crowd isn't going to chastise her for that, because they know that it's the most logical thing to do in this situation.

-Adagio grabs Scootaloo's arm and raises it up before slamming it into the mat. Scootaloo cries out in pain, but has no choice but to let Adagio perform the same move again and again. Adagio then stands on Scootaloo's arm with both feet and begins playing her air guitar, much to the crowd's delight-

Ahuizotl: Is there really a need to showboat while torturing your opponent?

Garble: Remember, Adagio has a character to play, and her character likes to goof around and show everyone who is in control.

-Adagio ceases playing the air guitar and jumps into the air, performing a leg drop on the arm and covering Scootaloo by putting both knees on her arm-

*1...-Scootaloo easily kicks out-

Garble: Adagio tried to end this thing SUPER early, but as she is going to learn real quick, Scootaloo is a glutton for punishment!

-5 minutes later-

-Scootaloo got herself some offense in, but Adagio took over control of the match after a few minutes. She places Scootaloo's arm on the middle rope and backs up, before running and launching a kick into the rope, which Scootaloo collapses off of the rope to in frantic screams-

Garble: Yikes...the ring ropes aren't quite as damaging as the ring apron, but they are pretty close. They hurt way more than you would think, as there are steel cables under the rubber material.

Ahuizotl: I know it's to be expected, but watching Scootaloo's arm get dissected is just too hard to watch…

Garble: She won't be down for long. She can't ALLOW herself to be worked over this much!

-6 minutes later-

-After another comeback, Scootaloo's arm came into play and Adagio once again took advantage. Now Adagio places Scootaloo's arm over the middle rope again and positions herself over it. She then springboards off the middle rope and looks to crush her posterior into Scootaloo's arm, but Scootaloo moves her arm off the rope as Adagio comes down and rolls her up away from the ropes-

Garble: OH DAMN! OH DAMN!

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO SURPRISES ADAGIO!

*1…...2….-Adagio kicks out, getting knocked back down to the mat by Stunted Growth as she gets to her feet-

Garble: Just like that, Scootaloo is back in the race! She caught Adagio as she was about to do more damage to that arm, and she almost got the victory!

-Scootaloo goes for another cover off of the Stunted Growth, but only gets two there as well-

Ahuizotl: This match hasn't been as one-sided as I anticipated, but it IS Scootaloo, so I shouldn't be surprised!

-3 minutes later-

-Scootaloo grabs Adagio's own arm this time and runs with it. She uses the turnbuckles to climb up to the top turnbuckle and then walks along the top rope, Adagio's arm still in hand-

Garble: Scootaloo's about to send Adagio halfway across the ring, and -he snickers-...DAZZLE these fans at the same time!

Ahuizotl: That was TERRIBLE.

-Scootaloo turns around and falls on the top rope on purpose, but what is not done on purpose is Adagio breaking free of Scootaloo's grip and grabbing HER arm and driving it down backwards into the top rope, which causes Scootaloo to collapse on the ring apron and grasp at her arm in pain-

Garble: And Adagio spoils the fun!

Ahuizotl: I believe Scootaloo was attempting an Armdrag after bouncing herself off the top rope, but Adagio found a way to break free of it and, at the same time, weaken Scootaloo's arm even MORE.

-Adagio steps onto the apron and picks up Scootaloo to where her arm is placed behind her back. She then lifts Scootaloo up before dropping her arm first onto the apron while she lands safely on the floor below. Scootaloo falls to the floor, instead, in severe and excruciating pain as the crowd OHHHHHs-

Ahuizotl: OH THAT SICK IMPACT! Adagio might rip that shoulder out of its joint! She might dislocate the damn thing!

Garble: Scootaloo's arm has been battered to hell throughout this match. Adagio could probably take a countout victory right here, but she has such a huge chip on her shoulder. She's the new kid on the block, and she wants to show the world why she DESERVES to be the Queen of the Scene!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOOT-A-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-Adagio picks up Scootaloo and rolls her into the ring. She herself crawls underneath the bottom rope-

Ahuizotl: Adagio could put Scootaloo away here! -she makes the cover- 1….2...AND SCOOTALOO KICKS OUT! -the crowd is cheering immensely as Adagio looks quite flustered-

Garble: She might want to lock in a submission hold! That arm won't hold up for long, but Scootaloo's resiliency sure will!

-4 minutes later-

-Adagio has Scootaloo hooked for her Razzle Dazzle finishing move, but Scootaloo won't budge as she continuously throws hooks and jabs into Adagio's stomach, preventing her from hitting the move. After a while, Adagio gets fed up and grabs Scootaloo's arm with both hands, turning around with it and falling to the mat as Scootaloo's arm smashes into Adagio's shoulder-

Garble: -as Scootaloo falls to the knees- Adagio couldn't hit her finisher, so she decided to cut Scootaloo's reversals short by going after that arm!

Ahuizotl: Adagio has been wrestling this match as smart as she could, but how is she going to put pesky Scootaloo away?

-Adagio answers that by grabbing Scootaloo's arm and stepping her body over Scootaloo's head while pulling Scootaloo's body down to the mat. Adagio lets herself fall to the mat as well as she wretches on Scootaloo's arm, her legs squeezing the armpit section at the same time-

Garble: That's a Cross Armbreaker! Submission hold locked in!

Ahuizotl: Adagio has been decimating Scootaloo's arm since the inception of the match, and all of her masterful psychology has led up to this! WILL SCOOTALOO TAP OUT?!

-Adagio screams just as much as Scootaloo as she pulls back on the arm, even going so far as to use her feet to stop on the upper part of it-

Garble: Adagio's doing all she can, yet Scootaloo is staying in there! She's refusing to give up!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-With the crowd now fully behind her, Scootaloo begins rising from the mat little by little to where she is on her knees-

Adagio: HOW IS SHE DOING THIS?!

-Scootaloo's arm is free enough to where she can use both arms to lift Adagio off of the mat, much to the crowd's astonishment-

Garble: LOOK AT THIIIIIIS! SCOOTALOO'S UP! SCOOTALOO IS UP SOMEHOW!

Ahuizotl: SHE'S THE LITTLEST SUPERSTAR ON THE ROSTER, BUT SHE'S TAPPING INTO EVERY BIT OF STRENGTH THAT BOTH SHE AND THIS CAPACITY CROWD IS GIVING HER!

-Scootaloo can't hold Adagio anymore as her arm gives out, so she drops her onto the mat with the closest thing resembling a powerbomb-

Ahuizotl: DOWN GOES ADAGIO!

Garble: That arm has to be THROBBING! How it is still operating functionally I will never KNOW!

-Scootaloo falls into the corner and holds her arm. She awaits Adagio-

Garble: Scootaloo, poised to finish this match off! Poised to end all of the pain!

-Adagio gets to her feet, the signal for Scootaloo to go. She runs at her and nails the Scootabuse on her for her troubles!-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO! A PICTURE PERFECT SCOOTABUSE!

-Scootaloo uses all of her strength to roll Adagio over onto her back, and basically lay on top of her-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd jumps to their feet with joy as Scootaloo's music plays-

Garble: THE SCOOTABUSE GETS THE JOB DONE, AFTER GOING THROUGH SO MUCH ABUSE OF HER OWN!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEERRRRRR...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: Most normal superstars would've tapped out! Most normal superstars would've given up! But then again, Scootaloo is FAR from normal! She kept fighting and fighting and FIGHTING until her opponent HERSELF...could fight NO MORE, and she pulled out yet another SPECTACULAR victory, in what was one of the gutsiest performances, that we have ever seen!

Garble: Adagio Dazzle was on her A-Game. She EXPERTLY tore apart Scootaloo's arm, and at many points, it seems her attack was never ending. But as good as Adagio was at tearing a hole in Scootaloo's opposition, Scootaloo was even BETTER at filling that hole up with all of her heart! Her tenacity! Her will to win! With all these things and so many more, Scootaloo would NOT be denied!

-Scootaloo holds her arm as the referee raises her non-hurt one. She exits the ring gingerly, but still takes the time to smack hands with as many fans as she can-

Ahuizotl: She's going to The Royal Rumble with a badly damaged arm, but you had better believe that won't stop her from accomplishing whatever her heart desires! From making HISTORY once again!

Garble: I'm just about convinced that this girl is BULLETPROOF! It seems no matter how diligently you try, you just CAN'T put a stop to her!

Ahuizotl: And for Adagio Dazzle...tonight was a step in the right direction. She did not get the win, but she showed us just how intense she can be when she puts her mind towards accomplishing something.

Garble: All of 3MB have bright futures, both as a unit, and as separate acts, but Adagio brought everything she could to that ring tonight. For any of her future opponents...if you're hurt, try not to act like it, because she WILL exploit your weaknesses.

Ahuizotl: -as Aria and Sonata hug Adagio, bringing her to her feet as the crowd applauds them and chants "3-M-B"- For Garble, I am Ahuizotl, and we thank you for joining us on another ACTION-PACKED episode of Monday Night Lunacy. Please joins us NEXT Monday for Lunapalooza! Goodni-

-Ahuizotl and 3MB's bowing session is interrupted by the sound of creepy piano keys, which lights the crowd up with cheers-

-The lights are still off, but we hear the voice of Amay Wythyst-

*DEH!*

Amay: She's the WHOOOOOOLE world, in her hands...she's got the whole wide world, in her hands...she's got the WHOOOOOLE world, in her hands...she's got the whole world in her haaaands…-Amay chuckles for a bit-

-We hear the creepy piano keys again, followed by…-

*DEH!*

-The lights come back on, and The Wythyst Family is standing in the ring, looking at Sonata. Down in front of Sonata are Aria and Adagio, who are both laid out-

Garble: Oh my God…

-Amay smiles at Sonata, but Sonata is doing anything but smiling. Her lips begins to quiver, but she does not cry. She closes her eyes, and drops to her knees, only opening her eyes to look at her fallen bandmates. Amay walks up and gets down on her knees as well-

Amay: For some reason...I am deeply...interested in you, Sonata…-she rubs her face, which makes her begin to cry at last- Perhaps it's your...tender smile. Maybe I am attracted to your...vibrant demeanor. I think it might be, because...believe it or not...I am envious of you. -Sonata looks into Amay's eyes for likely the first time ever- Ah yes...you have the confidence...to inhabit other souls. Create separate breeding grounds for your being. You can literally be...whoever you'd like, at any given time, yet still have the dexterity to return to your original form. I suppose I am apprehensive of such a power. I sometimes wish I could snap my fingers, and become a normal girl. I never got to be a normal little girl. Play with dolls...throw tea parties for 'em...help mommy make cupcakes...I never had those same luxuries. Ever since my emergence, on this Earth...I've been taught to scorn towards those amongst my kind, not be jealous of them. Yet here you are, being something you really aren't...not because you're ashamed of who you are, but for...pleasure. That concept befuddles me, but I can't really fault you...I wish I didn't have to be this oppressor of mankind, but I have no choice in the matter. I hate who I am...I hate myself! I HATE EVERYONE, BUT MOSTLY MYSELF!

-Sonata does something she never thought she would do. As Amay hangs her head, Sonata actually outstretches her arms. Before she can get any farther, Amay springs to her feet, startling her-

Amay: You FOOL! I envy you, but that doesn't mean I implore your sympathy! When I say I am interested in you, I mean that I am mostly enticed by your DESTRUCTION! -tears begin leaking out of Sonata's eyes again- You are RIGHT to weep in my presence, or when I manifest in your thoughts! I AM A MONSTER! There is no changing that, and like I told you...THAT IS NOT PRETEND! -Sonata is sobbing uncontrollably at this point- Do not cry for your friends, though...for you shall be joining them soon…-Amay laughs as Sonata's tears land atop her partner's forehead- OHHHH THE DAAAAY THE MUSIC DIED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! It shall be my favorite day of AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL! -there is more laughing from Amay as the piano keys cue up once more, followed by the lights turning on. The Wythyst Family is no longer around, but the bodies of 3MB remain in the ring, with Sonata still crying over them-

Crowd: SO-NA-TA! SO-NA-TA! SO-NA-TA! SO-NA-TA!

-The crowd's cheers do not make Sonata feel better, as nothing will until her and the rest of 3MB can exterminate The Wythyst Family for good. We go off the air to the sound of Sonata's incessant, hysterical tears-

Match Results:

The Wythyst Family defeated Honeycomb, Midnight Strike, and Cloudchaser by Pinfall (12:58)  
>Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk defeated Lyra and Bon Bon by Pinfall (12:36)<br>Neon Lights defeated Flash Sentry by Pinfall (17:48)  
>Bulk Biceps and Giz Hero defeated Thunderlane and Rumble by Pinfall (22:23)<br>Cadance defeated Flitter by Pinfall (16:36)  
>Scootaloo defeated Adagio Dazzle by Pinfall (21:05)<p>

Matches for Lunapalooza (FINALIZED):

Berry Punch vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's Championship  
>The Sword vs Lightning Dust and Fluttershy - Chick Combo Championships<br>3MB vs The Wythyst Family  
>Crater Chick Championship Open Challenge<br>Rumble and Photo Finish vs Flitter and Giz Hero vs Thunderlane and Cloudchaser  
>Shining Armor and Cadance vs Twilight Sparkle and ?<p>

Matches for The Royal Rumble (SO FAR):

Team Luna vs Team Rich  
>Rumble vs Giz Hero vs Bulk Biceps vs Thunderlane - Carnage Championship<br>Cadance vs Scootaloo, Queen of the Scene Semi-Final  
>Shining Armor vs Neon Lights, King of the Ring Semi-Final<p> 


	169. Sublime - 6-8-14

*One hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-The crowd goes wild as the pyrotechnics fire off-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome Sublime patrons for another edition of your favorite Friday night show. We are just two weeks out from the Royal Rumble.  
>Discord: And two weeks out from the Sublime Super Show! Where The Sublime Tag Team Championships, The International Championship, and most importantly, the World Fighter's Championship will all be on the line!<br>Dr. Whooves: As for tonight, we've got one half of The Queen of the Scene and King of the Ring quarter-finals to do.  
>*Out of time, so say good-bye!*<br>Discord: But first we get to kick things off with the illustrious Commander Hurricane.  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Squire: Silence!  
>-Crowd boos louder-<br>Squire: SILENCE I SAY! Your superior, Commander Hurricane, has another speech to grace you all with!  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh we feel graced alright….<br>-Commander Hurricane and her entourage occupy the ring, and Commander Hurricane takes Squire's microphone-  
>Commander Hurricane: You plebeians boo not because you hate me, but because you fear me. You know my power, my strength, my ability to conquer this entire brand and defeat every worthless opponent in it. I've already passed stage one of this quaint little tournament, and my opponent in the quarterfinals is equally pathetic. After my certain victory tonight only two people will still be standing in the way of the rise of Queen Hurricane. So boo while you can, soon you all with bow before me! I am Commander Hurricane, and I-<br>*I was born to win!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Commander Hurricane's opponent for this Quarterfinals match, Night Glider.<br>Night Glider: You know, Hurricane, you remind me of someone I once worked with. You think you're superior than everyone else without proving it, you demand respect without earning it, and you like to walk over everyone just because you can. You've got a god complex, and your world's going to come crashing down once someone finally shatters that.  
>Commander Hurricane: You dare interrupt me? You're braver than I thought. However, I'm not going to let some little upstart get in my way of taking control of Sublime. You enter this ring at your own peril. If you choose to do so, you'll enter a world of terror and pain like you've never known before.<br>Night Glider: Well, since you put it that way. Guess I better just give up and walk away…-Night Glider turns around and pretends to walk away before facing the ring again* Actually, nah. Entering a world of terror and pain sounds like fun actually.  
>-Night Glider sprints into the ring, only to immediately be flattened from a big boot by Commander Hurricane-<br>Discord: You've got to admire Night Glider's courage, but she really could of thought that out better.  
>Commander Hurricane: So be it. Ring the bell!<br>Match 1: Queen of the Scene Quarterfinal, Commander Hurricane vs. Night Glider  
>*10 minutes later*<br>-Night Glider goes for a drop-kick, but Commander Hurricane catches both her legs and throws her forcefully into the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane's had the initiative ever since that cheap shot before the match, and she hasn't shown any signs of losing that initiative.<br>-Commander Hurricane stands Night Glider up against the corner and starts raining down several punches. After Night Glider's stunned Commander Hurricane knocks Night Glider down onto the bottom rope, stepping on her back and using the top rope as leverage-  
>Dr. Whooves: Now that's just cheap….<br>Referee: Get her off the ropes, Commander Hurricane, now! One! Two! Three! Fou-  
>Commander Hurricane: Shut up! -She releases the hold and goes back to beating down Night Glider the legal way-<br>Discord: Night Glider's going to be in big trouble if she can't find a way to shift the momentum of this match.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane goes for a Legion, but Night Glider counters and faceplants Commander Hurricane into the mat. She then climbs the turnbuckle and sets up for a Dusk Descent. Meanwhile Squire begins distracting the referee-  
>Dr. Whooves: And there's the usual shenanigans.<br>-While the referee is distracted Typhoon and Cyclone pull on Night Glider's legs and cause her to fall from the turnbuckle-  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane sets up for a Gale Force, Night Glider attempts to counter but doesn't get far before Hurricane simply body slams her down. Commander Hurricane picks Night Glider up and starts leading her over the turnbuckle, raining down punches once again while taunting the crowd-  
>Commander Hurricane: You think she's a hero?! Well this is what happens to heroes!<br>-Commander Hurricane takes Night Glider and rams her into the turnbuckle head first, picking her up afterwards and slamming her down with a hard C5, however unknown to Commander Hurricane it only half-way connects and Night Glider is merely stunned. She turns around and continues taunting-  
>Hurricane: Watch now as your precious hero fails! Soon I will be one step closer to-<br>-Night Glider catches Commander Hurricane with a roll-up-  
>Discord: Roll up! Night Glider has the roll up!<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Commander Hurricane's overconfidence just costed her big time. Night Glider is moving on to the semifinals at Royal Rumble!<br>-Commander Hurricane starts screaming in rage, meanwhile Night Glider quickly exits the ring and starts backing up the ramp before Hurricane or her guards can give chase. She smiles happily while holding her head a little, raising her arms in victory and soaking in the cheers of the audience*  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Starlight Glimmer in the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: We're back and it looks like Starlight Glimmer is ready to deliver another of her speeches.<br>Starlight Glimmer: The time draws closer. The time when I will ascend to my rightful place as Sublime's savior from oppression,deliverer of truth, and crusader against evil. The bonds of oppression will be broken when I become number one contender and defeat the false champion, Rainbow Dash. You all cheer for her, like the lost sheep that you are. But you fail to release that she is the epitome of everything that binds you. She flaunts her talent and ability in front of you all, reminding you of what you aren't able to have. But soon her reign will come to an end, Rainbow Dash will be equalized or removed from Sublime.  
>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*<br>Discord: And out comes the champion herself to offer a rebuttal.  
>Rainbow Dash: Just slow down, Starlight. You sound like you're getting ready to perform an exorcism out here. If you want me title you just have to say so, you don't need to write some kind of sermon against me, sheesh. "The epitome of everything that binds you"? "Reminding you of what you aren't able to have?". What gives with all that? You come out here slandering me as some kind of villain, when I haven't done any of the things you accuse me of.<br>Starlight Glimmer: You're a perpetrator of inequality and oppression!  
>Rainbow Dash: No, I'm a role model who's earned what she has through hard work and sweat. I don't wear this title because I have some special privilege, I wear this title because I'm the toughest damn girl on this brand. If you manage to actually beat Applejack at the Royal Rumble, I'll be happy to prove it to you.<br>Starlight Glimmer: Your confidence will be your downfall. You think you're strong, but you aren't strong enough. After I'm through with Applejack, I will break you both mentally and physically. You'll see the light, one way or another.  
>Rainbow Dash: One thing comes to my mind when I hear you talk: Delusional. And if I had to pick a second: just plain weird. I'm tempted to get in that ring and beat some sense into you just so I don't have to listen to this schmaltz anymore.<br>Starlight Glimmer: While I'd love to humiliate you again, I'm afraid I already made a temporary deal with someone backstage. They'll take care of you.  
>-Colgate emerges on top of the ramp and ambushes Rainbow Dash, knocking her to the ground and stomping on her repeatedly. Starlight Glimmer smiles and exits the ring, moving to join in on the ambush before Applejack emerges from the crowd and attacks her-<br>Dr. Whooves: Colgate jumping Rainbow Dash! Applejack jumping Starlight! Chaos is breaking out in the Symposium!  
>-All four of the superstars enter an immense brawl before being interrupted by the sound of blaring music-<br>*I'm the Cult of Personality!*  
>Discord: And here comes General Manager Celestia, interrupting the fun parts as usual.<br>Dr. Whooves: At-least she does her bloody job, unlike a certain other General Manager on a certain other EWF brand…  
>Celestia: Hold the phone. Let's put out the fire for a second, the General Manager has the floor now.<br>-The others all stop fighting and look up the ramp-  
>Celestia: It seems tensions are high, I like that. But you know what's better than a random brawl between two different pairs of superstars? A main event featuring an epic tag-team battle between them! So, Sublime's main event of the evening will feature Rainbow Dash and Applejack versus Starlight Glimmer and Colgate!<br>-The crowd cheers-  
>Discord: What a blockbuster match. Four of Sublime's most elite superstars battling it out in a tag-team match. I can't wait for the main event.<br>Dr. Whooves: Celestia certainly has a talent for turning brawls into matches, and it usually works out for the better.  
>-The ring starts clearing out-<br>Dr. Whooves: As for now, we've got a Quarterfinals match for the King of the Ring tournament!  
>*High class music plays*<br>Baritone: The following Quarterfinals match is part of the King of the Ring Tournament, introducing first, accompanied by Octavia and Blueblood, representing Divine Intervention, weighing 238 pounds and standing six foot tall, Hoity Toity!  
>Discord: And here comes one of Sublime's most dominant stables, Divine Intervention. Although they seem to be missing one of their members tonight.<br>Dr. Whooves: Damien Sandow is likely hiding from the Underbaker or simply preparing himself for his scheduled match against Soarin later this evening.  
>*Groovy latin music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Lady Constanza, from Buenos Aires, Argentina, weighing 207 pounds and standing six foot, one inch tall, Dr. Caballeron!  
>-Dr. Caballeron and Constanza emerge. Caballeron holds a rose in between his teeth by the stem while the two dance their way to the ring. Earning cheers from the crowd the whole while, as they near the ring Caballeron takes the rose out and gives it to Constanza, leaning down and kissing her hand before entering the ring in a over the top fashion-<br>Dr. Whooves: Caballeron certainly aims to impress whenever he enters the arena.  
>Discord: But what really matters is how well he can impress when he's inside of the ring.<br>Match 2: King of the Scene Quarterfinals, Hoity Toity/w Blueblood and Octavia vs. Dr. Caballeron/w Lady Constanza  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Hoity Toity goes for a clothesline, but Caballeron ducks under it and tries to hit a Samba Jive, Hoity shoves him into the ropes and then lands a hard punch to the face when Caballeron tries to rebound-  
>Dr. Whooves: Hoity has been controlling the pace of the match so far, but it's still anyone's game.<br>-Hoity picks Caballeron up and hits an Upper Class-  
>*1…. -out!*<br>Discord: Only a little bit past the two count, Dr. Caballeron isn't going down that easily.  
>-Hoity leans down and starts raining down punches on Caballeron, but gets stunned when Caballeron manages to kick him in the back. As Hoity recoils Caballeron gets back up to his feet and back into the fight-<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Hoity Toity Irish Whips Dr. Caballeron into the turnbuckle and charges at him, but Caballeron gets out of the way causing Hoity to run into the corner face first. Caballeron then hits Hoity with a Samba Jive. He goes for the pin, only for Octavia to pull the referee out of the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Every time. Every god-damn time Octavia has to interfere and cheat for one of Divine Intervention's other members.  
>-The ref starts chewing out Octavia, meanwhile Blueblood takes advantage and graps Caballeron from behind the ropes, holding him in place for Hoity to move in and attack. But before the two can do any real damage Caballeron manages to spin his lower body into the air and kick Blueblood upside the head, Blueblood falls to the floor while Caballeron delivers a dropkick to Hoity Toity. Soon after Caballeron hits another Samba Jive.-<br>Discord: There's another Samba Jive! Caballeron might have the win this time!  
>-Octavia tries to interfere again, but is tackled by Lady Constanza-<br>*1…..2….3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: And Caballeron pulls out the victory!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Dr. Caballeron!  
>-Constanza flees from Octavia and enters the ring, Octavia initially goes to pursue but decides against, instead assisting Hoity out of the ring as Divine Intervention makes their exit-<br>Dr. Whooves: That was an impressive showing by Dr. Caballeron. He managed to pull out a solid victory despite the usual scheming of Divine Intervention. The doctor of dance is moving on to the Semi-Finals, and I wouldn't be surprised to see him in the final match.  
>-Caballeron and Constanza celebrate in the ring as the show goes to commercial-<br>-When the show returns Patriotic music is blaring through the arena-  
>Discord: We're back, and we've got an interesting string of connected matches ahead of us. First Fleetfoot will go one on one with Sour Tooth, then those two will step out and allow their respective tag-team partners: Spitfire and Babs Seed, duke it out. Then after all of that Soarin will step into the ring to fight against Damien Sandow.<br>Dr. Whooves: But first, it looks like the Real Equestrians are going to give us our weekly dose of good ol' fashioned propaganda.  
>-The Real Equestrians step out on to the ramp, Soarin is holding a microphone, Spitfire is balancing an Equestrian flag, and Fleetfoot stands at attention. All three of them put a hand over their heart before shouting "We The People!"-<br>Discord: The Real Equestrians have only appeared at the beginning of the month, but they're quickly working to build notoriety with these patriotic promos of theirs.  
>-All three of them enter the ring-<br>Soarin: America has always been known as a nation of immigrants. This used to be one of our strengths, but it has now become one of our weaknesses. Every day hundreds of illegal immigrants cross their border to take away our jobs, and slowly erode our unique culture. The American government does nothing to stop this, so Equestria must take fate into it's own hands. We must become independent once more, so we can protect ourselves from the outside threats, and stop the damage that foreigners are doing to our nation.  
>Dr. Whooves: I take offense to that. Your country would never of existed without mine.<br>Discord: Shush .Just let the patriotism flow through you.  
>Soarin: It starts with just a few good men and women. In the ring with me are two of the greatest women in Equestria. They're going to work together to take the Sublime Tag Team Titles from Babs Seed and Sour Tooth, who are symbolic of all that's gone wrong with Equestria's youth, and once that happens they'll represent Sublime in a honorable and truly Equestrian fashion. They will bring respect to Sublime, respect to the EWF, and respect to all of Equestria! Now put your hand over your heart. -Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot get in position- And say in a loud, clear, voice:<br>All Three: WE. THE PEOPLE. -Some of the crowd even joins in this time-  
>Discord: Looks like the propaganda campaign is already picking up some recruits. I heard quite a few "We the people" chants from the audience on that round.<br>*A heavy rap beat fills the arena as Sour Tooth emerges with a beatbox, and Babs Seed with a mic. She begins rapping as they walk down the ramp*  
>Babs Seed: So, you think you're untouchable?<br>Sour Tooth: Word life!  
>Babs Seed: This is basic thuganomics. This is ba-basic thuganomics!<br>Sour Tooth: Word life!  
>Babs Seed: I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me!<br>Sour Tooth: Word life!  
>Babs Seed: This is bas-basic thuga-thuga-thuganomics!<br>Sour Tooth: Word life!  
>Babs Seed: I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me!<br>Whether fighting or spitting,  
>My discipline is unforgiving.<br>Got you backing up in a defensive position.  
>An asskickin' anthem,<br>Heavyweight or bantam,  
>Holding camps for ransom,<br>A microphone phantom.  
>Teams hit the floor, it's the new fight joint.<br>Like a broken needle, kid you missin' the point.  
>We dominate your conference with offense,<br>That's no nonsense, my theme song hits.  
>-Babs Seed pauses before charging into the ring and getting right up in Spitfire's face-<br>Get your reinforcements!  
>-The crowd cheers as Babs Seed drops the mic and throws her arms into the air defiantly-<br>Sour Tooth: Yo, enough with the the pledge of allegiance speeches, let's get this rumble started!  
>-Everyone but Sour Tooth and Fleetfoot clears the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: After that interesting battle of words it looks like we're finally ready for the next match-up.  
>Match 3: Fleetfootw Spitfire and Soarin vs. Sour Tooth/w Babs Seed  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Sour Tooth goes to punch Fleetfoot, Fleetfoot catches the punch and delivers a hard kick to Sour Tooth's midsection, throwing her into the turnbuckle directly after. Fleetfoot then starts setting up Sour Tooth at the top of the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: It looks like Fleetfoot is setting up for something big.<br>-Sour Tooth manages to turn things around at the last minute, grappling with Fleetfoot before sending them both down with a suplex-  
>Discord: And it backfired! Sour Tooth just turned that into an incredible suplex!<br>-Sour Tooth goes for a pin, but only gets a 1 count-  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Sour Tooth goes for a Cavity, but Fleetfoot counters and hits a Fleeting Moment-  
>Dr. Whooves: What a good move by Fleetfoot, this could be it!<br>-Babs Seed goes to interfere, but is quickly tackled by Spitfire-  
>*1….2..-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: No! Not quite yet. It looks like Sour Tooth still has some fight left in her.  
>-Meanwhile Babs Seed and Spitfire have started brawling outside of the ring, Babs Seed grabs Spitfire and tries to shove her face into the ringpost, but Spitfire stuns her with an elbow to the gut before throwing Babs Seed into the steel steps-<br>Dr. Whooves: A loud metal clank as Babs Seed violently collides with the steep steps! And she still has a match to do after this!  
>Soarin: Spitfire, it's time to take out the trash.<br>Spitfire: Don't mind if I do.  
>-Spitfire takes Babs Seed and rams her into the barricade before tossing her over and into the stands. She wipes her hands off and then heads back to ringside-<br>Discord: Babs Seed has been temporarily removed from the equation, and the tide is quickly turning against Sour Tooth.  
>-Fleetfoot and Sour Tooth are on top of the turnbuckle, Fleetfoot wraps her arms around Sour Tooth before hitting the Flight of the Fleetest-<br>Dr. Whooves: And once again both women go flying! Can Fleetfoot pulls of the win?  
>*1….2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Fleetfoot!  
>-Mixed reactions from the crowd-<br>Discord: The crowd definitely seems to be divided on this one. But Fleetfoot unarguably put on a very good debut match. She dominated most of this battle and pulled off a strong victory.  
>Dr. Whooves: One half of the Real Equestrians job is done, but if they're going to challenge for the Sublime Tag Team titles than Spitfire will still have to defeat Babs Seed, that battle will be happening next!<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with Babs Seed and Spitfire in the ring, their respective partners switching out and taking their places at ringside-<br>Discord: The Real Equestrians have gotten one of two needed victories, it's time to see if Spitfire can win them a title shot.  
>Match 4: Babs Seedw Sour Tooth vs. Spitfire/w Soarin and Fleetfoot  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire goes for a drop-kick, but Babs Seed counters by catching one of Spitfire's legs and hitting it with a hard elbow. She then starts delivering a series of tough punches to her opponent-  
>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed is definitely at a disadvantage due to that beating she received from Spitfire during that last match, but she's putting up heavy resistance none the less.<br>-Babs Seed tries to grapple Spitfire, but Spitfire counters and tries setting up for a Supermarine, Babs Seed counters that before hitting a Rotten Core, she attempts a pin but only manages to get a two count-  
>Discord: Spitfire definitely thought she had an easy win ahead of her, but she's going to need to kick things into high gear if she's going to win this for her stable.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed Irish Whips Spitfire into the turnbuckle and charges at her, Spitfire stuns her with a sharp kick before diving forward and tackling Babs Seed to the mat. Spitfire then lifts Babs Seed into the air before hitting a Napalm Powerbomb-<br>Dr. Whooves: A devastating powerbomb by Spitfire, that might put Babs Seed away.  
>*1...2…-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: Not quite, but that definitely shifted the momentum more in Spitfire's favor and gives her a chance to breathe.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire and Babs Seed are trading punches in the ring, the crowd going "Oooooh" after each hit-  
>Dr. Whooves: The two women are now slugging it out, and both are starting to show signs of tiring. It's only a matter of time before someone slips up and the stalemate breaks.<br>-Spitfire dodges one of Babs Seed's punches and takes her down by kicking both of her legs. Shen then grabs one of Babs Seed's ankles and sets up the Liberty Lock-  
>Discord: And now Spitfire has a painful looking submission hold locked in. This is definitely something we haven't seen before.<br>-Babs Seed starts desperately crawling for the ropes, but Spitfire continues reeling her in each time. Sour Tooth looks to enter the ring but is quickly stopped by Fleetfoot-  
>Dr. Whooves: Fleetfoot has Sour Tooth held back, Babs Seed will either have to reach the ropes or tap out.<br>-After about twenty more seconds of this Babs Seed taps out-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, by way of submission, Spitfire!<br>-Another mixed reaction from the audience-  
>Discord: Spitfire pulled it off. The Real Equestrians are two for two tonight, and according to the deal made a few weeks ago that means they get to face Babs Seed and Sour Tooth for the Sublime Tag Team Championship next week at the Sublime Super Show.<br>Dr. Whooves: It'll definitely make for a great match, not even the crowd is sure who to side with right now!  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns backstage with Marigold and both members of Rack Attack-  
>Marigold: Hello, I'm here with the Combos of Carnage Champions Rack Attack. Guys, could you give the EWF Universe your thoughts regarding the title defense against Vultarian and Overdrive at the Royal Rumble?<br>Zack Ryder: Well, I think it's going to be a cool match and I'm super pumped. Overdrive and Vultarian are really skilled dudes, and they're a lot like us. Both teams are an unexpected pairing of odd-balls that rose from being absolutely nothing to being great. I'm really looking forward to the Royal Rumble.  
>Ace: Overdrive. Vultarian. You motherfuckers are alright, and I respect you. BUT YOU'RE STILL MOTHERFUCKERS, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GO DOWN LIKE MOTHERFUCKERS. THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE BADASS MALE TAG TEAM IN THIS COMPANY AND THE SPOT'S ALREADY FUCKING TAKEN!<br>Ryder: Whoa, bro. Just chill, these guys are chill. For once the EWF Universe will get to see a title match between nothing but cool dudes fighting it out the way bros do. There's not going to be any random interference, or pre-match beatdowns, or any of that other stupid crap.  
>Ace: There better not be! OR SOMEBODY GONNA DIE.<br>Ryder: Sheesh. We better go before Ace beats up the cameraman again...See ya around Marigold.  
>-Ryder slowly leads Ace away while he continues screaming random stuff at the camera-<br>-Camera feed switches back to the ring where Babs Seed and Sour Tooth have exited, Fleetfoot and Spitfire are at ringside while Soarin is in the ring waiting for his opponent-  
>*Classy music plays*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring,from Palo Alto, California, weighing 247 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, representing Divine Intervention, Damien Sandow!  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes Divine Intervention's newest member and great hope of the month: Damien Sandow. This matchup against Soarin will be a great chance for the number one contender to build up momentum for his match against Underbaker at the Royal Rumble.<br>Discord: Soarin's mic skills have improved dramatically, but is his in-ring ability any better than it used to be?  
>Match 5: Soarinw Spitfire and Fleetfoot vs. Damien Sandow  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Damien Sandow goes for his Russian Leg Sweep, but Soarin counters and stuns Sandow with a hard knee to the midsection. He Irish Whips Sandow into the turnbuckle before hitting a running clothesline. Sandow falls to the mat as Soarin ascends to the top of the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's time for high risk, high rewards.<br>-Soarin goes for a dive, but Sandow rolls out of the way at the last second.  
>Discord: Sandow dodged that bullet, but can he turn this match around?<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Damien Sandow Irish Whips Soarin into the ropes, Soarin tries to tackle Sandow on the rebound but Sandow counters and suplexes Soarin down on to the map. Fleetfoot and Spitfire start beating on the mat, trying to get Soarin to keep going-<br>Dr. Whooves: Fleetfoot and Spitfire are trying to will Soarin onward, but this match might be over soon.  
>-Sandow picks Soarin up and hits the Terminus, following it up with a pin-<br>*1…...2…..3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Damien Sandow!<br>Discord: And Sandow picks up a strong win. This should help him carry some energy into the Royal Rumble.  
>-Sandow begins to celebrate, but it's short lived as a buzzer sounds and the lights go out, when the lights come back on Underbaker is in the ring-<br>Underbaker: Enjoying yourself, Sandow? I just wanted to congratulate you on your recent victories, and give you a warning on what you are in for at the Royal Rumble.  
>-While Underbaker speaks The Real Equestrians quickly slip away-<br>Underbaker: You may think you are enlightened, or more intellectual than those around you. But you're just as weak as every other opponent who's tried to challenge the dead baker. You will fall as Thunderlane fell. You will fall as Pipsqueak fell. You will fall just as your comrade Blueblood fell. None can overcome the power of the Underbaker. You may be "enlightened" but what wisdom will you have when facing the gates of Hell's oven?  
>Sandow: Is this all supposed to scare me, Underbaker? Because let me tell you something, I will not be intimidated by some uneducated baker who thinks he's a demon, I wi<br>-Underbaker grabs Sandow by the throat and chokeslams him-  
>Dr. Whooves: So much for that rebutall.<br>-Underbaker gets on his knees and does his signal pose over Sandow-  
>Discord: A grim scene for Damien Sandow and Divine Intervention. Is this more foreshadowing of things to come at the Royal Rumble?<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone, and it's time for Sublime's main event of the evening. The World Fighter's Champion: Rainbow Dash and Applejack will take on Starlight Glimmer and Colgate. The winning duo has a chance to build a lot of momentum for their respective matches.<br>Discord: This is going to be a hectic battle, all four of the women involved are very skilled and very dangerous fighters.  
>*Foreboding music plays as a dentist drill fills the arena*<br>Baritone: The following main event tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>Dr. Whooves: I do not envy Rainbow Dash at the Sublime Super Show with Colgate as the number one contender. Ever since her arrival on Sublime Colgate seems to have just gotten more and more unstable. She's psychotic, sadistic, and merciless.<br>Discord: And that look in her eyes, it's almost like seeing a snake who's getting ready to kill you.  
>-Colgate slowly approaches the ring, giving death glares to any fan who's eating something sugary-<br>*Even through the darkest daaaays, this fire burns alwaaaaaaaays*  
>Baritone: And her partner, from Equalitopia, weighing 141 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Starlight Glimmer!<br>-Starlight Glimmer falls to her knees and reaches her arms out wide as lots of pyro shoots off behind her-  
>Dr. Whooves: Starlight Glimmer has stated that her mission is to save the people of EWF from oppression and inequality. We've only seen her in one match so far, but that match was against the World Fighter's Champion herself.<br>Discord: Starlight not only won that match, but she performed exceptionally well.  
>-Starlight approaches the ring, making sure to tell a dozen fans about how they're going to be "liberated" along the way-<br>*Country music plays*  
>Baritone: And now their opponents, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 145 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Applejack!<br>Dr. Whooves: Applejack almost had the chance to win Sublime's most esteemed title at Uprising, but the chance was thwarted to to interference from Starlight Glimmer.  
>Discord: No doubt she wants payback, but she better stay focused. Starlight has already displayed a great love for mind games.<br>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*  
>Baritone: And her partner, from Lonevyille, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>Dr. Whooves: And here's Sublime's top champ herself. Rainbow Dash has been holding the World Fighter's Championship since Final Reckoning, nearly three months ago. If she retains against Colgate next week, she'll have beaten Trixie's record for longest reign.  
>-Rainbow Dash sprints to the ring, slapping hands with a few fans on the way-<br>Discord: All four competitors are in the ring, and it looks like Rainbow Dash and Colgate are going to start us off.  
>Main Event: Colgate and Starlight Glimmer vs. Applejack and Rainbow Dash<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Colgate goes for the Root Canal, but Rainbow Dash elbows her in the middle of the arm and knocks her hand away. She Irish Whips Colgate into the turnbuckle before running at her and driving her knee into Colgate's stomach, she then tags in Applejack as Colgate doubles over-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash and Applejack are working in great tandem so far, and they're in total control of the match at the moment.  
>-Applejack picks up Colgate and body slams her to the mat before going for a pin, only getting a one count-<br>Discord: Colgate's not nearly weakened enough to go down yet, but she still needs to make a tag to Starlight Glimmer somehow.  
>-Applejack goes for a Southern Hospitality, but Colgate counters and hits a Rinse,Wash,Repeat, before quickly moving to tag in Starlight Glimmer-<br>Dr. Whooves: The tag is made, and here comes Starlight!  
>-As Applejack gets to her feet she's immediately assaulted by Starlight Glimmer-<br>Discord: Starlight now has a chance to turn this battle in the favor of her team.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Starlight Glimmer sets up for an equalizer, but Applejack counters by pretending to go for an Irish Whip before reeling Starlight back in for a clothesline-  
>Dr. Whooves: A powerful clothesline from Applejack! Momentum has shifted once again!<br>-Applejack picks Starlight up and goes for a Southern Hospitality but Starlight Glimmer manages to fight out of it and makes the tag to Colgate-  
>Discord: That was a narrow escape for Starlight Glimmer, but she dodged the bullet and now Colgate has re-entered the fight.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Applejack goes for a Southern Hospitality on Colgate, but Colgate counters and locks in the Root Canal-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, it's the Root Canal! There may be no way out for Applejack.  
>-Applejack is forced down into kneeling position from the pain, she remains in the submission hold for over half a minute before she starts delivering several hard punches to Colgate's mid-section, and continues until the hold is released-<br>Discord: Applejack is free, can she capitalize?!  
>-Applejack tackles Colgate down to the mat before getting up and tagging in Rainbow Dash, at the same time Colgate recovers and tags in Starlight Glimmer-<br>Dr. Whooves: Now Rainbow Dash and Starlight are coming for seconds, this will be an interesting re-match from two weeks ago.  
>-As soon as Starlight enters the ring she's hit by a springboard dive from Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash starts a vicious assault and backs Starlight into the turnbuckle. She lands several hits in before Starlight manages to kick her away and slip out of the ring-<br>Discord: Looks like Starlight's getting out of the ring to catch her breath.  
>-Rainbow Dash tags in Applejack before launching herself out of the ring and crashing into Starlight Glimmer-<br>Dr. Whooves: Holy shit! Rainbow Dash just suicide dived out of the ring and took out Starlight Glimmer.  
>Discord: And she made Applejack the legal woman for her team prior to doing it, very savvy. Now Starlight is the one who's going to be burdened by the ten count.<br>-Starlight manages to slip back into the ring by the count of eight, having to fight off Rainbow Dash the entire way-  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Applejack and Starlight Glimmer are trading punches in the ring, meanwhile Colgate and Rainbow Dash are brawling at ringside-  
>Dr. Whooves: This match has degenerated into absolute chaos. Two separate wars are being waged: one inside of the ring and one on the outside.<br>-Applejack and Starlight Glimmer go through a series of grapples before Applejack hits the Southern Hospitality-  
>Discord: Southern Hospitality, and Applejack goes for the pin!<br>*1...2…-kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: That was close, but Starlight isn't finished yet.<br>-Applejack attempts to repeat the move, but Starlight Glimmer counters and hits the Equalizer-  
>Discord: And now an Equalizer!<br>-Rainbow Dash shoves Colgate into the barricade and goes to intervene, but Colgate leaps out and grabs Rainbow Dash at the last second, dragging her down to the ground while Starlight Glimmer goes for a pin on Applejack-  
>*1…..2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Colgate and Starlight Glimmer!  
>-The crowd boos-<br>-Colgate and Starlight Glimmer look to take advantage of their defeated opponents, but both manage to fight their way out of it and escape the ring together-  
>Discord: That was a sensational match, and a very serious display of power by Colgate and Starlight Glimmer. These are two women to be reckoned with, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack better be well prepared when it comes time for their big matches.<br>Dr. Whooves: Sadly that's all we have time for tonight. We'll see you all next week at the Sublime Super Show!  
>*The show ends with Colgate and Starlight celebrating in the ring*<p>

Match Results:  
>Night Glider defeated Commander Hurricane (15:48)<br>Dr. Caballeron defeated Hoity Toity (10:34)  
>Fleetfoot defeated Sour Tooth (9:02)<br>Spitfire defeated Babs Seed (16:25)  
>Damien Sandow defeated Soarin (12:17)<br>Starlight Glimmer and Colgate defeated Rainbow Dash and Applejack (23:59)

Match card for Sublime Super Show:  
>Match 1: Queen of the Scene Tournament Quarterfinals: Pretty Vision vs. Amira<br>Match 2: King of the Scene Tournament Quarterfinals: Blueblood vs. Big MacIntosh  
>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (C) vs. The Real Equestrians<br>Match 4: International Championship: Octavia (C) vs. Vinyl Scratch  
>Match 5: Six Man Tag: Underbaker, Zack Ryder and Ace vs. Damien Sandow, Vultarian, and Overdrive (Interbrand)<br>Main Event: World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Colgate

Matches for The Royal Rumble  
>World Fighter's Championship Number One Contender's Match: Starlight Glimmer vs. Applejack<br>Queen of the Scene Semi-Finals: Night Glider vs. ?  
>King of the Ring Semi-Finals: Dr. Caballeron vs. ?<br>Combos of Carnage Championship: Rack Attack (C) vs. Overdrive and Vultarian (Interbrand)  
>World Brawler's Championship: Underbaker (C) vs. Damien Sandow<br>Queen of the Scene Finals (Interbrand)  
>King of the Scene Finals (Interbrand)<p>


	170. Title Rankings - Week 23

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Berry Punch (1) =<br>2. Cadance (2) =  
>3. Amay Wythyst (4) ^<br>4. Beth Drollins (3) v  
>5. Twilight Sparkle (5) =<br>6. Fluttershy (6) =  
>7. Lightning Dust (7) =<br>8. Scootaloo (9) ^  
>9. Rosely Reigns (EIGHT) v<br>10. Diane Ditzbrose (10) =

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Colgate (1) =<br>2. Night Glider (2) =  
>3. Starlight Glimmer (5) ^<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Applejack (3) v<br>6. Pretty Vision (6) =  
>7. Amira (7) =<br>8. Pinkie Pie (EIGHT) =  
>9. Spitfire (NA)  
>10. Fleetfoot (NA)

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Bulk Biceps (1) =<br>2. Thunderlane (2) =  
>3. Rumble (3) =<br>4. Shining Armor (4) =  
>5. Neon Lights (10) ^<br>6. Overdrive (6) =  
>7. Vultarian (7) =<br>8. Dwight Dawson (EIGHT) =  
>9. Xavier Kendrick (9) =<br>10. Flash Sentry (5) v

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Damien Sandow (1) =<br>2. Dr. Caballeron (4) ^  
>3. Ace (3) =<br>4. Zack Ryder (2) v  
>5. Big Mac (5) =<br>6. Blueblood (6) =  
>7. Hoity Toity (7) v<br>8. Pipsqueak (EIGHT) =  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>Turf (1) =<br>Berry Punch (2) =  
>Amay Wythyst (NA)  
>Silver Spoon (4) =<br>Cadance (N/A)  
>Cloudchaser (6) =<br>Scootaloo (N/A)  
>Photo Finish (EIGHT) =<br>Aria Blaze (N/A)  
>Sonata Dusk (NA)

International Championship:

Champion: Octavia  
>1. Vinyl Scratch (1) =<br>2. Night Glider (3) ^  
>3. Commander Hurricane (2) v<br>4. Pretty Vision (4) =  
>5. Fleetfoot (NA)  
>6. Spitfire (NA)  
>7. Colgate (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Daring Do (7) v  
>9. Amira (9) =<br>10. Pinkie Pie (10) =


	171. Power 30 - Week 23

Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*

Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:2

Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:3 *World Fighter's Champion*

Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *World Brawler's Champion*

The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:7

Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:5 *Crater Chick Champion*

Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:8

Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:6 *Sublime Tag Team Champions*

Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:11

Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:9

Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:10

Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:12

EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:13

Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:14 *Combos of Carnage Champions*

Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:15

Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:22

Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:23

Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:16

Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:17 *International Champion*

Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:25 *Carnage Champion*

Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:+6 Last Week:27

Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:18

The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:19

Bulk Biceps (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:20 *Chick Combos Champions*

Overdrive and Vultarian (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:N/A

Damien Sandow (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Amira (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:24

Shining Armor (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:26

Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:28

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Bulk Biceps: Bulk Biceps rapid rise to power continues on Lunacy. This man is a machine without a safety switch, and could very well be the next Carnage Champion.<p>

Damien Sandow: The enlightened member of Divine Intervention has once again made his way on to the Power 30, building up momentum with his victory over Soarin.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:

The Sword: The Sword was strangely absent from any matches on last Lunacy, but perhaps their appearance at Lunapalooza will be impressive enough to regain their spot on the Power 30.

Applejack: The outcome of last Sublime's main event does not bode well for Applejack. Starlight Glimmer is gaining traction, and Applejack has a shortage of victory going into Prime Time Sublime.

Superstars to Look out For:

Three Ma'am Band: The three friends of 3MB continued to show their worth each week on Lunacy. They could easily be a whole team of rising stars.

The Real Equestrians: Sublime's newest faction of Patriotic secessionists have embarked on a crusade of rabble rousing while simultaneously stirring things up inside of the ring. They are a force to be reckoned with, and perhaps too much for the Sublime Tag Team Champions to handle.


	172. EWF looks to dominate another industry

With the EWF bringing professional wrestling once again to the forefront of the North American sports world, its Chairman, Filthy Rich, has just dropped a bombshell announcement.

"As the honorable moderator of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, I strive to exert my brand to its fullest potential, and at times, that means creating opportunities for myself. And boy, have I got one lined up here soon. This is something no commissioner of any sports league has done...not the NBA, the NFL, the MLB, and no, not even as wrestling gone where I am about to take my brand.

The Equestrian Wrestling Federation has revolutionized not only professional wrestling, but all of the sports realm. But to be at the top of our game, we must do all that we can to ensure that we have as much profit as possible to our name. The EWF specializes in a very distinct form of entertainment, and we have become, champions, so to speak, of our craft in just six months time. As the proprietor of this fine corporation, it is my duty to create as much of a buzz as I can around my product, and that is why today, I am announcing that the performers of the EWF, are about to enter a new practice, to which they can entertain. I am talking...about the pornography industry.

That is right. We live in a digital world nowadays, where multiple times of entertainment, are just a click away. The EWF is broadcast LIVE across over 200 countries every Monday and Friday night, and the men and women of the EWF have always sought to perform, to the best of their abilities, to people from all walks of live. Whether you be young or old, black or white, the superstars of the EWF are the greatest athletes on planet Earth, and they prove this week-in, and week-out, by putting on the greatest entertainment spectacles that you can find. Now, I assure, I am not some sleazeball who has tricked my superstars into something they did not want. I have not backed them into a corner and raped them of their innocence. In fact, this was not my idea in the first place. One of my performers brought this to my attention, and at first, I was admittedly a bit appalled by the idea, but word soon spread throughout the EWF locker room, and many EWF superstars were asking for meetings with me, wanting to plead their case, and change my mind about my decision to ignore such a dubious request. I was perturbed as to why any of them would want to subjugate themselves to this. Until they all gave a slew of reasons...

Some told me it would be highly innovative, a feat never once thought of by any sports commissioner. Many wrestlers signed to the EWF, both male and female, are quite attractive, and there is no doubting the fact that I have a diverse crop of individuals who are good at all sorts of things, above all else, acting. They portray these characters on TV every week. There is nobody better than them. Why not give them this platform to express their talents? We deal with many storylines on EWF televisions, some of them are romance storylines, and already they have gotten quite lewd, and many EWF fans have expressed an intangible interest in getting to see these men and women put in such provocative situations. I got many reasons from so many of these athletes as to why I should at least give the EWF a chance to go this route, and after much consideration, I decided that instead I was the one backed into the corner. So many incredible points were made, and there was no heavenly way I could not justify them. Above all else, the reason that caused me to change my mind was when one particular worker of mine stated that starring in a pornographic film would be...fun. That really made me think, and I came to this conclusion...wrestling, is fun. And my wrestlers, find wrestling fun. So, if they are interested in pursuing this separate career path, thinking it could be fun, than who am I to deny them that request? I, too, think wrestling is fun, and I will admit, I am a bit of a gambler. So this seemed like the perfect way to launch my pride and joy to the next level. Many will likely frown upon in, and that is okay. Those are the same people that claimed for decades that wrestling was "barbaric," and they even got it banned from this country for over 30 years. Yet, wrestling is back now, and it is as popular as ever. So, I say to these doubters...let us have fun."

To make it even more official, the EWF has already announced that they have a few films already completed, one of which goes back to the night where Sunset Shimmer met Cadance at her hotel room, and another that shows us what exactly happened behind closed doors once Thunderlane and Cloudchaser submerged themselves back into their once hollowed out relationship.

I, for one, as a young adult male, could not be more excited to see the lengths that the EWF and Filthy Rich will go to to make sure that their fans are entertained, and you HAVE to respect that.


	173. Lunacy - 6-11-14 (Lunapalooza!)

*The beautiful people...OHHHHH!*

-The barrage of fireworks commences as Monday Night Lunacy is now LIVE, as you can tell, thanks to the insatiable cheers of those in attendance. The annual "E DUB EFF" chant begins to reign out as we are met with Monday Night's favorite announce team, Ahuizotl and Garble-

Ahuizotl: Hello everyone and WELCOME...to Monday Night Lunacy!

Garble: And just like every week, you hear the crowd, you witnessed the fireworks, and this IS technically an episode of Lunacy, but it is unlike ANY you have ever seen! This...is LUNA..PALOOZA!

Ahuizotl: It's the biggest episode of Lunacy to date, on a night where championships will be defended, battlelines will be forged, and tensions will reach an all-time high. We're on the fast track to The Royal Rumble, but make NO mistake about it, the action will NEVER come to a standstill!

Garble: Before the action kicks off on this historic night, let's take it backstage, where our colleague Silver Shill is conducting an interview with two women who will participate in the first match, on the biggest Lunacy to DATE.

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with the Chick Combo champions, Lightning Dust...and Fluttershy. -the fearsome duo pops into the shot, Lightning Dust grinning and Fluttershy smiling meekly at Silver, a title belt adorning both of their waists- Ladies, you are all set to defend your rank as the top team on Lunacy against a group that has had it out for you for many months now, The Sword. -Lightning nods- How do you feel going into this match?

Lightning: You're right, those 3 have been wanting to take us out of commision since they stepped through the door. Before, it was simply to make an impact….but now, they have a REAL reason...THESE. -the camera zooms in on Lightning and Fluttershy's waist-

Fluttershy: The Sword have beaten us twice before, and we own up to that. But it's a totally different atmosphere now that our titles will be on the line. Just as hard as we fought in those previous tag team matches, we are going to fight even harder to hold onto the Chick Combo championships.

Lightning: The Sword are the reason we're even champions in the first place, and they are the reason we are united as one! Put any obstacle you wish in front of me and 'Shy, and we'll BASH right through it! The Sword may think they are the same...a united, unstoppable force, but tonight, when it matters most, me and Fluttershy are going to show them that the only TRUE injustice around here, is the fact that those three have gotten as far as they have.

Fluttershy: And tonight won't be the only time this week that we face The Sword. We'll also be on opposite teams of them this Sunday.

Lightning: I'm glad you brought that up, 'Shy! See, tonight is an all-important night for both Team Rich AND Team Luna. Before we get to The Royal Rumble, each team would be wise to build some momentum up for themselves. If you build momentum for you, you're also building momentum for your team, and you're making them stronger. You're ALSO making the other team second guess themselves, you're causing them to lose steam heading into the big battle.

Fluttershy: That's right! And as members of Team Rich, it is our duty to get the ball rolling for our team. We are the first up to bat tonight, and we intend to strikeout, and send the ball crashing through Team Luna's window! -she squees-

Lightning: Uhhh, 'Shy? A strikeout is bad. A home run is what you were looking for.

Fluttershy: Oh…-she blushes- is it? I'm sorry...I much prefer cock fighting, anyway.

Lightning: Whooooooa...but...don't you LIKE animals?

Fluttershy: Of course! -she smiles at her partner- The thing is...they're not ACTUALLY fighting. It's all staged, just for entertainment purposes.

Lightning: ….Huh. I never knew that. Imagine if wrestling was like that. Like, us and The Sword are good buddies in reality, and all that has happened between us has just been a storyline, for the sake of entertaining the fans. -Silver, Lightning and Fluttershy all stare into the camera, smiling for a good 25 seconds- Oh man, that's funny! Then we'd all just be a bunch of COCKS. -She clears her throat, getting back on track- But yeah, like 'Shy said...all of Team Rich is counting on us, and we WON'T let them down. And following in our footsteps, Twilight and her partner, which will be announced in due time, are going to send those two slut-crossed lovers back to the infirmary. And as Mr. Rich has told us, Twilight's partner is a GOOD one. -she winks-

Fluttershy: And in the main event, closing out what is going to be Team Rich's night, Berry Punch will WIN the Eternal Women's championship, and change the complexion of Team Luna completely.

Lightning: And NO amount of plastic surgery is going to be able to repair the surface of the soon-to-be UNRECOGNIZABLE mountain known as Team Luna. Stay tuned, because the facial DEconstruction begins RIGHT NOW. -Fluttershy and Lightning Dust walk off as we head back to ringside-

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA...SWORD* -the crowd is already pumped as the Hounds of Justice are spotted in the aisleway-

Garble: Full speed ahead, people! Chick Combo titles are up for grabs!

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEEEEST, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAALL! Aaaaand, is for the CHIIIICK..COMBOOOOOO..CHAMPIOOOOONSHIIIIIPS! Introducing, the challengeeers...THEEEEEEEE SWOOOOOORD!

Ahuizotl: The first thing you may notice, is that the challengers' combined weight was not listed. There is a reason for that.

Garble: Yeah, and that's because for ONCE, the challengers in a title match have the clear advantage! Sure, Fluttershy and Lightning Dust can retain the championship by Disqualification or Countout, but The Sword have a caveat, exclusive only to THEM. The champs don't know which two members of The Sword they're going up against.

Ahuizotl: And that plays into the gameplan of Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns COMPLETELY. They're already used to carrying the element of surprise with the fact that you never know when they're going to attack you, but now they've even manage to gather that same element in the biggest match of their careers thus far.

-Drollins somersaults over the barricade, with Ditzbrose soon jumping over behind her while Reigns calmly steps over the barricade on the other side-

Garble: The Sword have yet to be pinned or submitted since arriving on the scene here in the EWF. They've been a constant source of destruction and misfortune since they kicked down the doors of the Asylum, and tonight is their night to firmly plant their blade into the soil, into the FOUNDATION of the EWF, by capturing their first titles.

Ahuizotl: With the recent power struggle coming to fruition here on Lunacy, everybody is all worked up about gaining clout. As members of Team Luna, a win tonight for The Sword would not only give them the power to continue to spread their mission of eliminating "injustice," but it would quickly put the ball in the favor of Luna and her teammates.

-The members of The Sword opt to stay out of the ring, and instead gather in front of the announce table and get in some last minute strategizing-

*Welcome to the Danger Zone!* -the cheers keep coming, but now a slew of "YAYS" are beginning to get mixed in-

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 244 POOOOOUNDS...they are the CHIIIIICK. COMBOOOOO CHAMPIOOOOONS...FLUUUUUTTERSHYYYYY, aaaaand LLLLLLLIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIING DUST!

Garble: Ever since making their arrival in the EWF, two of the very first victims of The Sword have been Lightning Dust and Fluttershy. They were on the radar of The Sword even BEFORE they became the Chick Combo champions!

Ahuizotl: They've had numerous encounters with The Sword, and at times, the champs have sent the Hounds of Justice packing, but when it comes to sanctioned matches, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy have yet to neutralize The Sword.

Garble: This will be second title defense for the champions. Their first title defense, was against Turf and Silver Spoon, and Fluttershy and LD only retained their titles, because The Sword decided to get involved, and thus, the match was thrown out. The Sword have beaten Lightning and Fluttershy in two 6 women tag team matches to date, and that earned them the right to face them for their titles.

Ahuizotl: Like the champions said, neither of those matches matter as much as THIS one does, and Lightning Dust and Fluttershy plan to win when it matters the most, and that is when their titles are at stake.

-Fluttershy and Lightning both stand atop the same turnbuckle, overlooking their fans before removing their belt from their waists and holding it high into the air, which is when they now bring their attention towards The Sword, who are gathered outside the ring. Lightning leaps off the turnbuckle as Fluttershy remains on the turnbuckle, leading her fans in a deafening "YAY" chant.

The Sword begin to take their positions, Rosely Reigns climbing on the apron in front of the announce table, Drollins on the apron to her right, and Ditzbrose on the apron to her left-

Ahuizotl: And like The Sword have done so many times, they look to prey on their opponents before the bell even rings…

-Fluttershy and Lightning look around at the three members of The Sword, unsure of who to attack-

Lightning: Come on! Which two of you chumps are steppin' up to get BEAT DOWN?

-Reigns walks over to her left and grabs the tag rope, signifying that she will be one of the champions' opponents-

Garble: There's one half of the mystery solved! Who will be Rosely Reigns' tag team partner?

Crowd: WE WANT DROLLINS-DI-ANE DITZ-BROSE! WE WANT DROLLINS-DI-ANE DITZ-BROSE! WE WANT DROLLINS-DI-ANE DITZ-BROSE!

Garble: This crowd is split, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: The unhinged Diane Ditzbrose, or the cagey Beth Drollins…

-Before The Sword can catch their breath, Fluttershy unexpectedly grabs ahold of Drollins and throws her into the ring, much to the crowd's delight. Lightning, meanwhile knocks Ditzbrose off of the apron, which sends her crashing into the barricade behind her-

Garble: And the champions are the ones that wind up making the choice!

Ahuizotl: Whether The Sword were planning on sending Drollins into the affray or not, the Chick Combo champions are showing the challengers that THEY are the ones in control THIS time around!

-Lightning exits the ring as Rosely Reigns is scowling on the apron, whatever plan she and her teammates had not going how they expected-

Match 1: Chick Combo Championships - The Sword vs Fluttershy & Lightning Dust

-On the outset of the bell, Fluttershy is already sending a slew of her ferocious kicks into the chest of Beth Drollins, each kick earning a "YAY" from the crowd-

Garble: What I found so amazing about this is that Fluttershy, a woman who once FEARED The Sword, is the one that couldn't WAIT to get her hands on whichever member she could! I don't know why she chose Drollins, but I'm betting right now that Beth wishes she was on the receiving end of Lightning's attack, not this!

Ahuizotl: ANYTHING but this! Fluttershy may be timid, she may waver under pressure, but she is DAMN SURE not feeble! All that The Sword has done to her and her dearest friends, combined with the responsibility of being a champion, has caused her to up her game TEN-FOLD! She won't be dominated tonight, I can assure you!

-The crowd "OHHHHHHs" as Fluttershy backs up after another kick. Rather than initiate a final blow, she tags in Lightning Dust, which deflates a bit of the crowd. But they come back to life soon enough as Fluttershy hip tosses Lightning Dust, Lightning nailing Drollins with a Shining Wizard as she does a front flip, the crowd getting in their final "YAY"!-

Ahuizotl: What teamwork! What AGILITY!

-The crowd chants "LIGHT-NING DUST" as Lightning covers Beth, getting barely above a 1 count-

Garble: That would've been the shortest championship match of all!

Ahuizotl: After all those kicks, and that BEAUTIFUL double-team, and Beth Drollins kicked out at only ONE?! Man...there is no doubt that The Sword DESERVE to have this opportunity!

Garble: I don't know how you could think otherwise. They've accomplished so many things, beaten so many high-profile superstars, and winning the Chick Combo titles would be the spearhead of their credentials!

-8 minutes later-

-Reigns reaches out her hand for Drollins to tag it, which she does. Reigns then lifts Fluttershy into the air in a Torture Rack position while Drollins climbs up to the top-

Garble: What are they going for here?

-Drollins jumps off the top, diving her knee into Fluttershy's forehead, followed by Reigns bending over and dropping Fluttershy off of her shoulders and onto the mat face first-  
>Ahuizotl: -as the crowd OHHHHs- They utilized the speed of Drollins, and the strength of Reigns, and that super combo could bring home the titles for them!<p>

-Reigns covers Fluttershy as Drollins keeps Lightning Dust out of the ring-

*1…..2…..-Fluttershy kicks out, which the crowd cheers loudly for-

Garble: SHE KICKED OUT! FLUTTERSHY KICKS OUT!

-Drollins turns around and begins throwing a fit as the crowd begins chanting "YAY" again and again-

Ahuizotl: THE WILL TO WIN. THE WILL TO RETAIN HER TITLE. THE WILL OF THESE FANS! THEY ALL KEEP FLUTTERSHY'S DREAM ALIVE!

-Drollins turns around as Lightning Dust flies off the top rope, knocking her to the mat with a crossbody, with sends Drollins rolling out of the ring in a hurry-

Garble: And Lightning disposes of Drollins!

-4 minutes later-

-Rosely Reigns runs at Lightning, looking to hit her with a wicked Spear, but Lightning jumps over Reigns, who barrels over to Fluttershy in the corner, who pulls down the top rope and sends Reigns falling out to the floor-

Garble: Lightning has tasted that Spear one too many times, and she didn't want to experience it again!

-Lightning looks around at the crowd as they are all cheering for something big, which Lightning plans to give them as she runs off the ropes, jumping onto the top rope and flying to the outside with a Shooting Star Press-

Garble: FUCKING BEAUTIFUUUUU-Unfortunately, Reigns catches Lightning and ruins her great moment- LIGHTNING'S CAUGHT!

Ahuizotl: ROSELY REIGNS, SHOWCASING HER MUSCLE!

-Drollins tries to bumrush Fluttershy from behind as she is in the ring, but Fluttershy turns around and vaults Drollins over the top rope. She frontflips to the outside, right into the other FREE hand of her partner!-

Garble: HOW STRONG IS THIS WOMAN?!

Ahuizotl: BOTH ATTEMPTS TO KNOCK HER DOWN HAVE BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL, THANKS IN PART TO HER FREAKISH STRENGTH!

-Before Reigns can let her partner down, Fluttershy is flying off the top turnbuckle and sending both of her feet into the face of Reigns, knocking her and both the women she is carrying onto the ground!-

Garble: Fluttershy takes to the air to get the job done!

-Fluttershy picks her partner up as the crowd chants "THIS IS AWE-SOME"-

-3 minutes later-

-After a Samoan Drop to Lightning Dust, Rosely Reigns backs up into a nearby corner-

Ahuizotl: The Sword have had some wobbly intervals throughout this match, but they may be about to get their first taste of gold in the EWF!

Garble: The champions' reign is one Spear away from ending!

Reigns: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH-WAAAAA-Reigns battlecry is broken up as she is pulled down to the mat and out of the ring by Rarity and Twilight Sparkle as the bell rings-

Ahuzitol: That's Twilight Sparkle and Rarity! Members of Team Rich!

Garble: The match has been called off!

-Ditzbrose runs over to help her Sister in Arms out as she is met with fists from Rarity. Fluttershy and Lightning Dust go to the outside and help Twilight and Rarity beat up Reigns and Ditzbrose-

Garble: The Sword is being outnumbered! That hasn't happened too often to them!

-Reigns and Ditzbrose realize this is a lost cause, so they push their 4 attackers away, scoop up Drollins, and exit through the barricade next to the timekeeper's area-

Ahuizotl: The Sword got away before they became casualties at the hands of four members of Team Rich!

Garble: And it's quite obvious why Twilight and Rarity cost The Sword the Chick Combo championships. They want their team to send as many messages as possible to the enemy team before this Sunday. Them interfering in this match, and taking something away from The Sword puts them in control. It puts all of Team Rich in the driver's seat, especially mentally!

Ahuizotl: And it means that Team Rich is going into The Royal Rumble with the Chick Combo championships in THEIR position. Team Rich needs all the edges they can afford over Team Luna, and they just ensured that they can claim to have something that Team Luna DOESN'T. It might seem pretty petty, but it's actually a savvy tactic when you think about it. Now Team Luna does not have the added confidence that comes with a few of your members holding extra gold.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...your winners, as a result...of a DISQUALIFICATION...THE SWOOOOORD! -The Sword stand atop the aisleway, but they are most displeased despite their victory, as they did not achieve what they had yearned for- However STILL, your CHIIIIICK COMBOOOO CHAMPIOOOONS...FLUUUUUUTTERSHHHHHYYY! AAAAAAND LLLLLLLLIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DUST! -the crowd cheers as the champions raise their titles high in the air with one arm, with Rarity raising the other of Fluttershy's arms, and Twilight raising the other of Lightning's arms as Lightning's theme music hits-

Garble: The Sword may have technically won this match, but do you hear whose theme music is playing? That's LIGHTNING's theme music, and that makes this a MORALE victory for ALL of Team Rich!

Ahuizotl: In fact, don't be surprised if this winds up being the difference maker in Team Luna being DETHRONED at The Royal Rumble! I'm serious...this is a BIG blow to that team!

Drollins: YOU BASTARDS! YOU CAN'T HOLD DOWN THE SWORD!

Ditzbrose: Justice is knocking at your door, ladies...AND YOU CAN'T OUTRUN IT! -Reigns and Drollins hold Ditzbrose back as she looks to be ready to head back down to the ring, but thinks otherwise. The Sword walks off without titles, but not without hope that this injustice will be dealt with. We go to commercial with the four members of Team Rich in the ring congratulating themselves on putting their team ahead mentally of Team Luna-

-We return from commercial in the locker room of Giz Hero. Giz is sitting on a bench, putting on his forearm pads, which give even more of an impact to his fierce uppercuts. Flitter walks into the room, which makes Giz smile immeasurably as he gets to his feet-

Giz: Hey there, my sweet! -he picks Flitter up in his strong grasp and wraps his arms around her dainty frame before putting her down- You ready to head out? Our match is up next.

Flitter: -she looks like she is battling with her inner thoughts- Well, before we did...there's something I'd like to bring up.

Giz: Of course. What's that?

Flitter: Ever since last week...after my match, when I stormed up to my sister...I've been thinking about what her and Thunderlane said…

Giz: -he sighs, before sitting back down on the bench- I guess that's to be expected. They made some valid points...both of them.

Flitter: Yeah, they did...as much as I don't like thinking about what they said, I can't really help but agree with them. Why DIDN'T you come down to ringside when members of The System began showing up?

Giz: -he scratches the back of his head as he looks down at his boots- I really wish I could reassure you with some clear-cut, well thought out response...but I honestly don't KNOW why I didn't come to your aid...

Flitter: Well, at least you're sincere in your shortcomings. That DOESN'T reassure me for sure…

Giz: I'm just...I'm just still so...NEW to this whole...companion thing. I know that probably sounds pitiful, but you're the first girl who has ever really...approached me without snickering and poking fun at me. You actually gave me the time of day, and you accept me for who I am. Sometimes, I still doubt myself...I don't know what to say to you, I don't know how I should act...I wonder frequently how a spastic geek like me could ever catch the eye of a stunning, gentle butterfly like you...

-Flitter sits on Giz's lap, kissing him on the cheek so that his eyes may now meet with hers-

Flitter: -she frowns- Why you gotta run yourself down like that? You're not being the confident, bold man that I fell in love with. Although I do admire this vulnerable side of you! -she giggles as a light smile crosses Giz's face- I won't take advantage of it, though. No, just the opposite. I'll perk you up like always!

Giz: -he kisses Flitter's lips, suddenly gaining his confidence back- You've always been an expert at that. I'm sorry for doubting myself...and I'm sorry for not being there for you last week.

Flitter: Don't be. We all question ourselves at some point. And I forgive you. You've been there for me every other time when I needed you.

Giz: True, but...but last week was when you needed me THE most. You were being attacked from all angles, and I wasn't even there to help you like you've helped me. YOU were there when I won the Carnage championship, and I couldn't even give you the same treatment…

Flitter: That's all in the past. Sure, things didn't go exactly as I planned, but it's not a TOTAL loss. I still have the most considerate, splendid man in my life. -they kiss again, as Giz blushes heavily-

Giz: You're so forgiving...I...I don't deserve you in the SLIGHTEST.

Flitter: Ohhhh...stop that. You talk me up like I'm some kind of harmless goddess that can do no wrong. We both know I can be a relentless, fire-breathing BITCH when I want to. Hell, I was all set to tear my own sister's HEAD off last week!

Giz: You should've directed all of your anger towards ME. I'm the one that deserves it…

Flitter: Don't say that, sweetie. You did all that you could to stand up for both me AND yourself when Cloudchaser and Thunderlane were scrutinizing us.

Giz: I was about to kick Thunderlane's ass…

Flitter: I was about to kick BOTH of their asses, so don't be ashamed. You felt that he was threatening me, and you were defending your honor as my lover. I wasn't thinking about that. I was just furious, and looking to take my anger out on someone. You shouldn't put all the blame on yourself. It was all really my fault.

Giz: How can you say that? You had EVERY right to be mad! Such a fantastic opportunity was stolen RIGHT out from under you, and nobody was even there to make sure that didn't happen!

Flitter: That may be the case, but I reacted too harshly to everyone. I shouldn't have lashed out at my sister, or her boyfriend, and I certainly shouldn't have dragged you into the flames.

Giz: I am willing to go to hell and BACK to strengthen our relationship.

Flitter: Awww~ I appreciate that, but me and my sister's bond is supposed to be eternal, and I almost strained it because of something so petty…

Giz: Well, like you said, it's ETERNAL. It'll never end. Nothing can get in the way of you guys!

Flitter: It may seem that way, but having to fight her for the first time tonight surely won't do us any favors…

Giz: Yeah, that must be difficult...I'm sure Cloudchaser has no interest in fighting you, either. I'll make SURE that you two don't have to cross paths!

Flitter: -she hugs Giz, relieved- Thank you, Gizzy! That removes a lot of stress from BOTH of our shoulders…

Giz: Don't mention it! I don't know what's going to happen out there, but one thing is for sure...the only two ways this match ISN'T ending, is by you pinning Cloudchaser, or Cloudchaser pinning you. I know I wasn't able to help you out last week, but that WILL NOT happen again. I will be by your side from now on ALWAYS.

Flitter: So will I! You have my word!

Giz: So do you! And my word is as golden as the gold around my waist! -Giz picks up his title and puts his free arm around Flitter, holding her close. Flitter lays her head sideways on Giz's shoulder as the couple exits the locker room to begin making their way to the ring-

-We cut to the ring. The lights rise to show Suri Poloman standing with a microphone, much of the crowd cheering at her arrival-

Suri: ...Ladies and gentlemen...my name, is Suri...Poloman. -the crowd cheers- And I am the advocate, for the SOON-TO-BE..UNDISPUTED. IRREFUTABLE. UNIMPEACHABLE. INDUBITABLY SO..CARNAGE..CHAMPION..OF. THE. WORLD...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK!  
>BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEPS! -the cheers increase as Suri Poloman smirks-<p>

Crowd: BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS!

Suri: You all know his name! You have seen what he is capable of! You've seen the looks, on the faces of his opponents, when his music hits! The way the sweat emerges from even the deepest of pores, and trickles down the skin! The look in their eyes...so forlorn! Nothing but pure, unadulterated ANGST. Angst and dread and panic and FRIGHT, within the hearts within the minds within the SOULS! WITHIN THE SOULS OF ALL THE UNSUSPECTING! This is what Bulk Biceps can do to a human being! This is the risk you run when you step into the ring with Bulk Biceps! You are literally IMMERSING yourself in a world of AGONY. A world of agony and suffering and misery and torment and UTTER DESTRUCTION, BEYOND COMPREHENSION TO THE HUMAN MIND! -cheers- It cannot be explained it cannot be escaped it cannot eradicated IT CANNOT BE STOPPED! The only thing that will be stopped is your resolve! Your will to fight your will to persist your will to endure YOUR WILL TO SURVIVE, IT WILL ALL BE TESTED, and ultimately...it will PERISH! -more cheers- Tonight...we will see a 3 team tag match...it's up next, actually. I just came out here to...give you my perspective on such a match. My client, will not be a part of this match. And do you wanna know WHHHHYYYY? Are you aware of the reason why this match was contrived in the first place? Because of CHILDISH, FRIVOLOUS, SENSELESS BICKERING. And the reason WHY Bulk Biceps is not in this match is because, well, one...I, am an ADVOCATE...NOT a wrestler. But mainly, it is due to the fact, that my client does not waste his time...in such TRIVIAL affairs! The issue of siblings suddenly turning on each other, or putting the blame for an irrelevant matter on somebody else when it DOESN'T matter who was of the wrongdoing, and not to mention making a pointless commotion over something as ABSURD as interfering with your SELFIE PRIVILEGES….-she rolls her eyes- none of this matters to my client. None of this should matter AT ALL. My client...is concentrating on ONE thing, and ONE thing only...and that is to be the CARNAGE..CHAMPION! Because being, the Carnage Champion, means that you are the BEST male athlete on Lunacy. This should be the ONLY thing, that the other 3 individuals that are fighting for this title ALONG with my client, should be directing their attention to. But all of them, even the current champion, Giz Hero, who has been INSISTING since he returned to the EWF, that he is no-nonsense, that he is here to be number one and NOTHING MORE. But suddenly...he's begun to PRIDE himself, on being the best boyfriend in the locker room. -she opens her mouth and points her index finger at it- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS OUR CHAMPION, YET RATHER THAN PREPARE HIMSELF, FOR HIS VERY FIRST TITLE DEFENSE, HE'D RATHER SPEND HIS TIME, DEDICATING HIMSELF...to apologize to his girlfriiiiend, and stand uuuuup for her-WHY CAN'T SHE STAND UP FOR HERSELF?! Why isn't SHE the one apologizing to YOU?! She's the one letting you deal with HER problems! She's taking time away from YOUR preparation, from YOUR title defense! The same goes for that of Thunderlane and Cloudchaser. These women are becoming BURDENS on your career! What do you hope to achieve by going into a match with a HUNGRY, ALL-POWERFUL, INEXORABLE, ASS-KICKING MACHINE!? You're both trying to impress your companions, acting all macho when they're around, when we all know you can't hold a CANDLE compared to Bulk Biceps! Rumble, you're a bit of a different story. You've got your head on straight a little bit more, probably because everyone you were once able to impress has left you, but that's not such a bad thing. Even your title was taken away from you, and trust me….with Bulk Biceps around, you won't ever get to indulge yourself in the comforting feeling of gold EVER again. Your problem, Rumble, is that you are more focused on your appearance..than your ADHERENCE. You are the single most self-centered, pompous individual I have ever known, and this Sunday, at The Royal RUMBLE...fittingly enough, you will be given a royal ASS-KICKING, from the next...and very LAST Carnage Champion...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLK! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEPS! -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: PLEASE KEEP TAL-KING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* PLEASE KEEP TAL-KING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* PLEASE KEEP TAL-KING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Suri: I'm very appreciative of the fact that you're all enjoying my monologues, but unfortunately I have just ONE last point to make. -the crowd boos as Suri nods her head in an "I know, I know" fashion- All of my client's opponents in the Fatal Four Way match are magnificent athletes. With that being said, they all have had their time to shine. They are no longer on top of their game, and even if they WERE...my client is simply a cut above the rest. He is in PEAK physical condition, and his mind is clear of any and ALL diversions. His opponents can spend all the time they want worrying themselves to the bone about such senseless intrusions. It will only make it THAT much easier for my client to bring them to their knees, and more importantly, become the most RENOWNED, COMMANDING, FEARSOME, and DOMINANT champion, this company will EVER KNOW! AND YOU CAN'T. DISPUTE. THAT! -Suri throws the microphone high into the air, leaving the ring as it bounces off the mat, the crowd showing her so much support after another masterful promo-

Ahuizotl: Wow...this woman does not pull any punches.

Garble: Hell no! She tells it like it is! Or, at least how SHE sees it, and this crowd can't get enough of her and her spiels!

Ahuizotl: She is quite the intricate speaker. She's got so many people buying into her client, and truthfully...I'm one of them.

Garble: You've got to respect her for going above and beyond in order to get people behind her client, no matter who else's toes she steps on while she does it.

*Since they wanna know…* -the crowd envelopes the arena with many cheers as our first tenacious tandem makes their way into the limelight of the Asylum-

Madden: The following...is a TRIPLE THREAT, MIXED..TAG TEAM MATCH, and is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAAALL! Introducing first, at a COMBINED WEIGHT..of 355 POOOOOUNDS! FAAAAAAH-LITTEEEERRRR! And..the CARNAAAAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOON...GIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!

-Suri looks behind her, shaking her head as Giz and Flitter make their way down the ring. She then exits the stage-

Garble: I'm glad neither of these two are letting the pandemonium that ensued last week come between them. The last thing Giz needs 6 days before his very first title defense is a tampered relationship. He needs to be nothing but focused on that match.

Ahuizotl: You know, I think what you just said is being glossed over too much. Giz doesn't seem to have a reason for not assisting Flitter in her match last week, but could there be a possibility that Giz has been so fixated on retaining his title that he let his guard down, and didn't realize Flitter needed him?

Garble: That's actually a great point! That title certainly means the world to Giz as a competitor, but Flitter is the first girl he's ever shared his heart with. If you think Giz would purposely leave Flitter to defend herself, you are a heartless asshole, and there truly is no hope for you on this earth.

Ahuizotl: Hopefully he does keep his promise, though. As Flitter said, and as we have witnessed many times before, she can be a pure HELLCAT, and I can't even IMAGINE what will become of Giz if he goes back on his word!

-Flitter and Giz slap hands with the fans as they make their way to the ring-

Garble: I'm not going to doubt Giz for a SECOND. He is a true gentleman, and he's also smart enough to realize, despite being new to the relationship game, that women can ruthlessly tear you apart in a moment's notice.

Ahuizotl: Why do you think my eyes are so close together? One shot with a crowbar dented my skull completely, and even the most prolific of surgeons were unable to return my face to its former glory!

Garble: Heh...all because you didn't get her that Red Lobster gift card she had her heart set on, huh?

Ahuizotl: It was Olive Garden, thank you very much…

-Flitter enters the ring as Giz climbs atop the top turnbuckle, holding his arms out and pumping them like a machine gun. Flitter then holds her hands up. Giz grabs her hands and jumps over his lover, flipping her frame over his head and letting go of her hands when she lands on her feet in front of him-

Ahuizotl: A unique game of lovers' leapfrog! It's so refreshing to see these two act so happy around each other!

-The sound of Thunderlane's theme song adds some boos to the atmosphere of the Asylum, but a few cheers can be heard as well-

Madden: Aaaand their opponents...FIRST! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 348 POOOOUNDS..CLOOOOUDCHASEEEERRR..AAAAAND THUUUUUNDERLAAAAAANE!

Garble: This match was set up by the chairman of EWF, Mr. Rich, after he was treated to a cornucopia of squabbling last week in the backstage area.

Ahuizotl: Flitter initiated the squabbling, but it was when Giz got in Thunderlane's face that the tensions truly intensified. This will mark the first time that Cloudchaser and Flitter, two inseparable siblings, will compete in a match together.

Garble: And they may adore each other, but their boyfriends don't think too highly of one another. Giz and Thunderlane have been at each other's throats since the night Thunderlane made his debut on Lunacy. Their rivalry has now reached once uncharted territories of personal now that they are both dating each of the sister's.

Ahuizotl: It must be incredibly uncomfortable for the girls to watch their men bicker amongst themselves, but when a championship is at stake, can you blame them?

Crowd: THUNDER-LAAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: I'm sure the sisters weren't expecting themselves to be embroiled in this feud between their boyfriends. Now they are going to be on opposite sides of the ring for the first time ever. I can only imagine the agony this is causing them…

-Cloudchaser looks distressed as she looks to the ring and sees her sister in there. Not even Thunderlane's soft lips being placed upon her hand can comfort her soul, however, she will be there for her boyfriend and put aside her selfish feelings. She enters the ring with him as Giz and Thunderlane stare holes through each other, while the two sisters refuse to make eye contact, both with frowns on their face-

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -more cheers are heard, but the boos are still noticeable-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 359 POOOOUNDS...PHOOOOTOOOOO FINIIIIIISH..aaaaaaand RrrrrrrrUUUUUUMBLLLLLEEEE!

-Photo Finish backpedals down the ramp with her camera in hand, snapping many extravagant shots of Rumble as he puts work in with his much smaller phone in hand-

Ahuizotl: I've never seen anybody take pictures of a model who doesn't even LOOK into THE CAMERA…

Garble: Hey, Rumble is revolutionizing a new form of modeling that I like to call the "laze gaze." It's gonna catch on, I'm telling you.

Ahuizotl: And he's also begun to INSIST that we inform the audience of what type of fur he is wearing each week…-a heavy sigh- I...I can't do this. I take this man less and less serious every single week...

Garble: Then allow me, someone who has an immense adoration for all of the fine furs of the world, to educate the audience. Ehem! This week, Rumble is sporting the fur of a very rare ALL-black Dingo, which you can now only find roaming the plains of Asia.

Ahuizotl: I'm just stupefied by the fact that THIS man is challenging for the Carnage championship this Sunday...I must digress, though, because as uninterested as he may seem when it comes to this entire affair, Rumble is one of the greatest athletes you will find. That's what drives me silly the MOST!

-Rumble rests upon the ring apron, sporting duckfaces as he snaps selfies with his phone. Meanwhile, Photo Finish is shouting excited phrases in German as she clicks the shutter on her camera so much that her thumb begins to slightly bleed-

Giz: -approaching Thunderlane- You and me BOTH know that the LAST thing our girls want to do is fight each other. So how about we keep our differences to ourselves, and not allow our hostility to transfer into them?

Thunderlane: I'm fine with that. You're right. This has nothing to do with them. -he cracks his knuckles- It's all about that title of yours, which they ain't fighting for…

-As the two get ready to square off, Rumble shows up next to them. He puts his hands on his hips in a fussy fashion as he realizes that neither one of them is paying any attention to him-

Rumble: Hey, what gives?! I'm right here! -he begins waving his arms out- Hello, gorgeous guy right next to you! Dammit! Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Look at what I can do with my face! -suddenly, as if it is under his control, the camera zooms in on Rumble's face as he puckers his lips out, raises his eyebrow, and smirks with the left side of his face- That was gorgeous, wasn't it?!

Garble: I've always wondered how he does that! He's telepathically controlling our cameras!

Thunderlane: -as he and Giz finally humor Rumble and move their heads to the side to meet with his face- Oh hey, bro...didn't see you there.

Rumble: Yeah right! Admit it, your eyes were about to melt out of your skull because they hadn't gotten a peek at me in an indistinguishable amount of time! I saved your precious eyeballs, now you owe THANKS to the King of Cuteville-

-Thunderlane answers back with a swift Superkick right to Rumble's mush, which sends him tumbling through the middle rope and down to the floor, a bit of the crowd cheering, and much of it chanting "NOT THE FACE!"-

Ahuizotl: And there goes Rumble! Thank HEAVENS for Thunderlane!

Garble: As you know, only two participants can be in the ring at once in this match. Rumble knew this...he just couldn't handle the fact that all the attention wasn't focused on him.

Ahuizotl: Well, Thunderlane's BOOT sure gave him the attention that his face deserved!

Giz: -giving a small applause- I gotta say, I rather appreciate the way you handled that.

Thunderlane: That's the only proper way to pop a blister like him!

Ahuizotl: And now these two heated rivals can go at it once more!

-The referee rings the bell as Photo Finish checks on Rumble, who is huffing and puffing after the uncalled for Superkick from his brother. In the ring, Giz and Thunderlane lock up and begin taking it to each other-

Match 2: Rumble and Photo Finish vs Thunderlane and Cloudchaser vs Giz Hero and Flitter

-6 minutes later-

-Photo Finish lands in Flitter's corner after an armdrag from Cloudchaser. Photo is hurting, until she smirks deviously, as a thought comes across her mind. She gets to her feet and slaps the shoulder of Flitter before scurrying away to Rumble's corner-

Garble: Oh how villainous Photo Finish is...trying to ruin the solid vow that Thunderlane and Giz had!

-Flitter gulps as she nervously steps through the middle rope and into the ring. Cloudchaser looks like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world but here. As Flitter approaches her sister, Giz rushes into the ring and steps in between them, holding Flitter back-

Ahuizotl: Getting them to fight won't be THAT easy! Giz made a promise!

-Rumble intends to FORCE Giz to go back on his promise as he enters the ring, but his advances are halted as he runs into a lethal uppercut from Giz, which sends him tumbling to the mat-

Garble: OH! Bicep to the jaw! Rumble pays the price for interfering!

-Thunderlane enters the mix and clotheslines Rumble over the top rope and down to the floor as he gets to his feet-

Ahuizotl: And this will be the only time Giz and Thunderlane work together, to protect their girlfriends' bond with each other!

-Photo Finish foolishly jumps onto the back of Thunderlane, choking him with one arm and pounding the other into his head at once-

Garble: Look at this! The Fashionable Fiends are determined to get Flitter and Cloudchaser to go up against each other!

-Thunderlane refrains from forcing Photo Finish off of him, and instead lets his girlfriend do it. Cloudchaser yanks Photo off of her man and Irish Whips her into the corner. She then walks over, grabbing the tag rope and forcing it into Photo's mouth before slapping her on the shoulder and exiting the ring much to the crowd's delight-

Garble: ….welp! That's a pretty surefire way to get yourself out of a tag team match!

Ahuizotl: I've never seen anyone force an opponent to floss with the tag rope so that they can tag themselves out, but that was quite impressive by Cloudchaser.

Garble: Usually, Cloudchaser would want to stay in this match, so she could possibly pick up the victory for her team in due time, but when the girl she's about to lock up with is her sister, everything changes...

-Flitter shrugs, winking at her sister before running at the corner and jumping into the air, twisting herself and planting her elbow into Photo's jaw-

Garble: That's interesting. We've seen Giz do that on many occasions, except with his bicep and not his elbow.

Ahuizotl: I have the strangest urge to see Flitter bust out a Giant Swing right now! -he slams his fist onto the announce table with hopeful glee-

-8 minutes later-

-With Photo and Flitter being the legal combatants, Thunderlane dives to the outside and takes Giz out-

Ahuizotl: What a wild match this has been!

-Flitter is in awe of the action outside of the ring as Photo Finish comes up from behind and nails her with her signature, the Lens Flare! She then treks over to the corner, where Cloudchaser is standing on the apron-

Garble: I think Photo is going to attempt to get Cloudchaser back into this match, so she has to fight her sister!

-Cloudchaser realizes this and knocks Photo away from her with a headbutt, the crowd OHHH'ing as both women's skulls smack together-

Ahuizotl: Oh jeez! Cloudchaser tagged Photo Finish before she could be tagged herself!

-Cloudchaser enters the ring, infuriated and annoyed by Photo's antics throughout this match. As she gets to her feet, Cloudchaser winds up and throws a right hook her way. Unfortunately, Photo ducks, and Cloudchaser's hand connects smoothly with the face of...Flitter, who had gotten back up to her feet and was also looking to pursue Photo-

Garble: -as the crowd OHHHs yet again- OH NO! OH NO! CLOUDCHASER INADVERTENTLY HIT HER SISTER!

-Flitter falls to the mat, covering her face as Cloudchaser looks on in astonishment, with her jaw dropped and her hands over her head-

Ahuizotl: THIS IS AWFUL! THE ONE THING CLOUDCHASER DIDN'T WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS MATCH...HAPPENED!

Garble: She's got to be BESIDE herself...she must be absolutely TORN UP over what just happened!

-Cloudchaser goes to check on her sister, but the referee walks up to her and admonishes her to get out of the ring. As this is going on, Flitter is getting to her feet, but rather than Photo Finish take advantage, Rumble enters the ring himself and plants his foot into the jaw of Flitter, sending her back down to the mat again-

Ahuizotl: -as much of the crowd boos furiously- HEY WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT!

Garble: A SUPERMODEL KICK TO THE JAW OF FLITTER, I'LL BE DAMNED! I'LL BE DAMNED!

-Cloudchaser cries out to her sister on the apron as Rumble leaves the ring, but her worry is silenced as Photo Finish knocks her down to the floor-

Garble: CLOUDCHASER CAN'T EVEN HELP HER SISTER!

-Photo Finish walks over and lays on top of Flitter, the crowd booing as the referee counts the 1….2….3….-

Ahuizotl: I'LL BE A SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S ONE OF THE CHEAPEST VICTORIES I'VE EVER SEEN!

Madden: -as Rumble re-enters the ring, already taking selfies with his phone- Here are YOUR WINNEEEERRRS...PHOOOOOTOOOO FINIIIIIISH..aaaaand RrrrrrUUUUUUUMBLLLLEEEE!

Ahuizotl: -as the referee raises both Rumble and Photo's hands, Rumble holding his other hand in the air and snapping selfies with his free hand- I KNOW THIS IS AN EQUAL SPORT, BUT YOU'VE GOTTA REALLY BE..A NO-GOOD BASTARD, TO SUPERKICK A WOMAN LIKE THAT!

Garble: Thunderlane and Giz, both a heap out here by our announce table...Cloudchaser knocked off the apron, unable to intervene! And that gave Rumble the chance to land the final shot, the KILLER shot to Flitter! It was a lousy display anyway you look at it!

-Cloudchaser re-enters the ring and quietly holds her sister close to her, tears in her eyes as she desperately mouths the words "I'm sorry" again and again-

Ahuizotl: Would you look at Cloudchaser? That poor woman is an emotional wreck right now! She unintentionally hit her sister, and then she had to WATCH...she had to STAND THERE AND WATCH..as RUMBLE! A man that she and her sister both RELIED ON, ENTRUSTED THEIR CAREERS TO! She had to watch that snobby little...that little BASTARD, Superkick his sister straight to the mat!

Garble: All she can do is whisper the words "I'm sorry"... "I'm sorry"...don't you worry, sweetie...your sister forgives you...but how can you FORGIVE the actions of Rumble and Photo Finish?! You CAN'T!

Ahuizotl: SHAMEFUL! Truly SHAMEFUL what those two did tonight! OH BUT LOOK! -The victors' celebration is over as Giz and Thunderlane dash into the ring and take down Rumble, both beating him up at the same time as he falls to the mat, the crowd cheering immensely- I THINK THEY SAW HIM! I THINK GIZ AND THUNDERLANE SAW WHAT RUMBLE DID!

Garble: THEY'RE GONNA MAKE HIM PAY! KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT THEY ARE!

-Rumble cannot get away as the combined force of Thunderlane and Giz's punches and stomps leave him stuck to the mat. The only shining light of hope he has is when Photo Finish falls to her knees and strikes Thunderlane and Giz with a wrist to each of their crotches-

Ahuizotl: Oh and that DAMN DASTARDLY PHOTO FINISH, BRINGING RUMBLE'S MISERY TO AN END!

-Thunderlane falls to his knees, while Giz has a little more resistance to the ball-shot and is merely stunned. But that doesn't save him from eating a Superkick of his own, courtesy of Rumble-

Garble: The Carnage champion is down!

-Photo Finish brings Thunderlane to his feet and holds him in place as Rumble takes a selfie, making sure to get his soon-to-be latest victim in the shot with a defeated look on his face. Photo then lets Thunderlane go, so he may be dropped to the mat again after a Beauty Shot from Rumble-

Ahuizotl: And now Thunderlane, as Rumble stands tall…-Rumble looks to take some more selfies, but he is interrupted as Cloudchaser begins pounding on his back without any sign of stopping-

Garble: OH YEAH! SHOW HIM THE RAGE OF AN INCENSED SISTER!

Cloudchaser: I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO FLITTER!? -Rumble dares not fight back, as Cloudchaser is incapable of being stopped...that is, at least from the front. Soon, her hair is grabbed, and she is slammed down to the mat by Photo Finish-

Ahuizotl: AND PHOTO FINISH AGAIN! AGAIN DAMMIT SHE SAVES RUMBLE'S SKIN!

-Photo Finish looks to Rumble with a grin before she picks Cloudchaser up and plants her with her finisher, the Photo Op. Rumble music begins playing again as Photo helps a disoriented Rumble to his feet-

Garble: -as the crowd boos the pair unrelentlessly- Every time Rumble begins to garner some appreciation from the fans, whether it be because of his over-the-top personality, or that they simply are impressed by his skills, he does something that causes him to lose ALL of his fan support….tonight, the actions of him and Photo Finish are worthy of nothing but pure VENOM.

Ahuizotl: And think about it...this egomaniac, this NARCISSIST...could soon be the Carnage champion once again...what a dark day that would be…

-As Rumble begins taking more selfies, the crowd comes alive as a familiar figure bolts down the ramp and into the ring. Rumble sees him in the screen of his phone, and turns around just in time to be clotheslined to HELL by Bulk Biceps!-

Garble: OH MYYYYYYY! THAT'S BULK BICEPS!

Ahuizotl: I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM! THIS MAN HAS SUPER-HUMAN AGILITY! One second he's not there, and the next second HE'S IN THE RING!

Garble: Rumble sure saw him! He got spooked when he showed up on the screen of his phone, but as you said, when he turned around, it was already TOO LATE!

-Bulk sneers as he walks around the jolted body of Rumble. Suri Poloman stands atop the stage, awaiting for her beast to feel satisfied with the amount of punishment he brings-

Ahuizotl: Rumble's SCREWED! RUMBLE IS ABSOLUTELY SCREWED!

-Rumble backs away, pleading with Bulk to go away. But the monsters never truly go away. This is the case here, as Bulk wraps both of his hands around Rumble's throat and begins SQUEEZING-

Garble: HE'S GONNA CHOKE HIM OUT! Photo Finish doesn't DARE disrupt Bulk Biceps' annihilation spree!

-Bulk chucks Rumble behind him, releasing his hands from his throat as Rumble's back is slammed into the mat with such intensity that the ropes shake-

Ahuizotl: THIS MONSTER IS HERE TO SEND A MESSAGE! AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO DEMORALIZE A HAUGHTY PUNK LIKE RUMBLE!

-Bulk literally PALMS the entire head of Rumble with one of his massive hands, holding him up into the air like he is a punching bag. He begins using every part of his body; arms, legs, hands, head, knees to brutalize Rumble until he is shaking with the utmost fear-

Garble: BULK BICEPS HAS NO RESTRAINT! HE COULD PROBABLY SNAP RUMBLE IN HALF RIGHT NOW IF HE WANTED TO!

-Rumble is like a broken toy ready to be thrown out as Bulk raises him above his head, dropping him and catching him on both of his shoulders with ease-

Ahuizotl: And just like Cloudchaser, Photo Finish can do nothing but WATCH and OBSERVE the ANIMALISTIC ASSAULT that Bulk Biceps is bringing onto her good friend, Rumble!

-Bulk walks around with Rumble on his shoulders before effortlessly releasing him. Rumble spins in the air like a top before his entire body connects with the unforgiving mat below. The crowd cheers like madmen and madwomen as Bulk's music hits. He stands above Rumble and amongst a heap of tattered souls; both men and women as he inhales and exhales with such ferocity-

Garble: Suri Poloman has been touting this man in every-which-way IMAGINABLE. I don't think it's simply her words, but it's the fact that Bulk Biceps has shown us to be EVERY SINGLE THING SHE HAS SAID...that makes me believe...it makes me believe that there is no other possible outcome to the Fatal 4 Way match this Sunday than him walking out as the NEW Carnage champion.

Ahuizotl: I'm not going to say it's a forgone conclusion, but you would be FOOLISH not to pencil Bulk Biceps in as the de facto SINGLE BIGGEST THREAT in that match. -Bulk leaves the ring, not interacting with any of the fans as they lead him up the ramp with admiration- Not only does he have UNBELIEVABLE attributes as FAR as the eye can see, not ONLY does he have a MASTERFUL practitioner in his corner, but he has amassed such a conquering majority of these fans, based on everything that has been said.

Garble: So...in short...we're looking at the next Carnage champion?

Ahuizotl: I said it wouldn't be a foregone conclusion, but...in short...pretty much.

-Bulk reaches the top of the stage, meeting with Suri, who gives him a toothy grin and a pat on his shoulder-

Suri: You've taken this company by STORM! And now you're going to be the unstoppable STORM that rains on EVERYBODY's parade, and TAKES...the Carnage CHAMPIONSHIP! -the two head to the back as we get a shot of the ring. The only person not rendered unconscious is Photo Finish, who is staring down at her friend, frightened at how he was just so viciously assaulted-

-Back from commercial, we hear the theme song of Overdrive and Vultarian playing, and the dangerous duo stands in the ring, each with a microphone-

Ahuizotl: We are back, and are being joined by the number 1 contenders to the Combo of Carnage championships, Vultarian and Overdrive! Let's see what they have to say!

Vultarian: We understand that this is the BIGGEST episode of Lunacy to date, and we apologize for being the ones to suspend the action momentarily, but me and my partner Overdrive, just needed to come down here and say a little piece, if we may… -the crowd is silent, as Vultarian nods his head- Thank you.

Overdrive: -the crowd is still silent as Overdrive looks around with a smile- ...You guys can cheer now...he just said it. Oh you thought he was thanking you for giving him our attention? Oh you guys are too nice.

Vultarian: Well if you'd like to think of it that way, I was, but yes...thank you. -the crowd cheers- We wanted to thank EACH and every one of you...sitting in those seats. Whether you're front row! Or in the nosebleed section! -the cheering intensifies- Me and Overdrive are thanking all'a ya!

Overdrive: Just a few short months ago...me and Vult'...we were sitting in seats of our own. We were practically apart of the vast sea of Lunatics! It was right at that announce table…-he points to where Garble and Ahuizotl are seated- some of you could literally reach out and touch us. Even though we were so close to you fine folks, we instead...we did all we could to distance ourselves from you. Not only did we refuse to interact with you, but we SPIT...we SPIT in the face, of the sport that you all love so much!

Vultarian: We hung up our boots, and we sold our wrestling souls, all for a bigger check...just for a little more money in our bank account, we took the time, week after week to DEFILE this great industry! To degrade it, with some of the most LIFELESS, LACKLUSTER announcing you can find…we felt sick to our stomachs about the way we let our career...the career we enjoyed so much...pass us by. All we could hear was the sound of cash registers being opened, and the voice of Luna, which made our ears throb, so we then tuned her out and thought about money some more. -he shrugs-

Overdrive: And instead of seeing the tremendous, jaw-dropping action that was taking place right in front of us, all we could see were dollar signs...every once in awhile, though...you guys would pull us back into the experience! We heard the chants of "E DUB EFF," and "THIS IS AWE-SOME," and the dollar signs left our head, and we could focus back on the wrestling.

Vultarian: It made us yearn for that ring...we wanted to be in there in the worst way imaginable...and thanks to Ahuizotl and Garble, we got to re-enter the squared circle, and rediscover our passion for this business…-the crowd cheers loudly as Garble gives the two a thumbs up- They belong at that table! And we belong in HERE! -more cheers- The money doesn't matter! What happens tomorrow doesn't matter, because we know that every night, we'll get to compete in this ring! And this ring, is the only thing that matters!

Overdrive: Not the ONLY thing...you all matter, too! -the crowd cheers- You make us feel at home in this ring! You give me, a guy that shouldn't EVER be climbing the turnbuckles, the confidence to flip myself in mid-air! It's all to send you guys home as happy as possible! That's what we strive what we strive for EVERY time, we step through those ropes!

-Vultarian exits the ring, signaling for his partner to follow him-

Vultarian: We want to SHOW you...just how much you guys matter! For so long, we were so ignorant...we were so blind, and we took all of your energy for granted. We hid ourselves in our own little world, where greed and corruption was all that fueled us...but you guys showed us the way! You opened up our eyes to greener pastures! Even after we did all we could to make Lunacy a total hindrance to watch with our poor delivery, you all still accepted us!

Overdrive: We owe where we are today to every single one of you, and to give back the appreciation you have given to us, me and Vultarian are going to become ONE with you! -Without a second's notice, Overdrive and Vultarian leap over the opposite barricade and begin slapping the hands of any fan they come across-

Vultarian: -running with his microphone, slapping hands with the other hand- We're fans! We're fans just like all of you, and we're not afraid to show it!

Overdrive: For so long we rejected your touch, but you reintroduced us to the one thing we loved the most! And in return, we're going to share our love with you! Touch us! Touch us! We're all the same here!

Vultarian: -running up and down each row of stairs, slapping any and all hands of any and all fans- There are no boundaries that can contain us! Become one with us!

-For the first time in EWF history, a split-screen pops up, which follows both Overdrive and Vultarian as they venture through their side of the arena, giving back to the fans-

Garble: This is amazing!

Overdrive: Well, my side's finished, Vult'!

Vultarian: Oh hi over there! I'm done too! I'm meeting you halfway!

-Overdrive and Vultarian begin running towards the other, both soon meeting up in the crowd behind the announce table-

Crowd: OVER-DRIVE! VUL-TARI-AN! OVER-DRIVE! VUL-TARI-AN! OVER-DRIVE! VUL-TARI-AN!

Overdrive: We're glad you enjoyed that!

Vultarian: This needs be addressed, however...we are not simply "Overdrive"...or "Vultarian." No, no, we're not just a pair of NAMES you can throw around haphazardly.

Overdrive: We are UNIQUE. We are two completely different individuals...but yet...we are one. And together, we are...The Cybernetic...Scavengers! -the crowd cheers in approval at the newly dubbed formation-

Ahuizotl: The Cybernetic Scavengers! I like that!

Crowd: CYBER-NETIC-SCA-VEN-GERS! CYBER-NETIC-SCA-VEN-GERS! CYBER-NETIC-SCA-VEN-GERS! CYBER-NETIC-SCA-VEN-GERS!

Vultarian: -he elbows his partner in the ribs with a grin- They like that. Not only are we the PREDATORS...but we are the FUTURE. -more cheers- After The Royal Rumble, nobody will be talking about who has the ultimate power, or who sits upon the throne as King or Queen…-he shakes his head- NO. Everyone will be buzzing, instead, about the two men...who sit atop the Tag Team division, as its CROWN JEWEL. And that...will be The Cybernetic Scavengers! -the crowd cheers as Vultarian and Overdrive stand together as one, but they soon collapse together as they are hit from behind-

Ahuizotl: Hey! Who the hell?!

-Vultarian and Overdrive collapse and knock down many steel chairs in front of them, as Xavier Kendrick, Dwight Dawson, and Bill Nyeker are revealed to be standing there, each with a menacing look of their own-

Garble: The Substitutes of Salvation! How DARE they ruin such a heartfelt speech from Vultarian and Overdrive!

Ahuizotl: It was an impassioned rhetoric by the now-christened Cybernetic Scavengers, which Bill Nyeker and his students have decided to chime in on with their own message!

Nyeker: -leaning down and yelling at the duo- IT SHOULD'VE BEEN MY BOYS! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN THEM! THEY HAVE ALL THE TOOLS! ALL THAT IT TAKES TO BE THE CROWN JEWEL! -the crowd boos as Nyeker steps back to allow his Teacher's Pets to inflict more damage upon Overdrive and Vultarian, which sends many fans in the crowd scurrying away-

Garble: Apparently they DIDN'T, Nyeker! You were there a few weeks ago on Sublime! Your "boys" got BEAT.

Ahuizotl: The Cybernetic Scavengers and The Teacher's Pets have been at odds recently. Dawson and Kendrick pulled out a win against Overdrive and Vultarian, but the crushed duo bounced back a few weeks later and defeated their rivals, as well as Magic Railroad to cinch the number one contendership!

Garble: And as usual, Bill Nyeker is running his mouth about how things didn't go his way! Just because he's intelligent doesn't give him the right to run his mouth like it's going out of style!

-Dwight Dawson picks up the microphone and bashes it across Overdrive's head, a loud clanking sound vibrating throughout the arena as Overdrive falls to the floor. Meanwhile, Vultarian is faring a bit better as he brawls with Xavier Kendrick. Vultarian clotheslines Kendrick over the barricade and into the timekeeper's area, which is all Madden and various other ringside crew need to be convinced that they should get outta dodge-

Nyeker: ONE OF YOU IS EXCELLING, ONE OF YOU IS DECLINING IN PROFICIENCY! KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL NOT WASTE MY TIME ON INCONSEQUENTIAL UNDERACHIEVERS!

Garble: That man is so irritating...HE ISN'T EVEN USING A DAMN MICROPHONE AND I CAN STILL HEAR HIM LOUD AND CLEAR!

-Kendrick suddenly wakes up, probably due to Nyeker's vague incentive. He grabs ahold of the ring bell and juts the wooden frame into Vultarian's ribcage. Vultarian keels over on the floor as Kendrick them slams the back portion of the ring bell into his spine-

Garble: And Kendrick with a wicked blow! At least SOMEONE is getting something out of Nyeker's bellowing…

-Vultarian begins crawling away, but he doesn't make it far as Kendrick brings his boot down onto his head and uses it to keep him from moving off of the floor-

Nyeker: YES! EUREKA, XAVIER! YOU ARE BEGINNING TO SWAY ME!

-Kendrick takes off his tie and begins choking Vultarian with it-

Ahuizotl: What kind of a message are these three trying to send?!

Garble: I suppose they feel they too have a rightful claim to a shot at Rack Attack's titles...which is RIDICULOUS seeing as how they DIDN'T WIN THE NUMBER 1 CONTENDERS MATCH.

-Dwight Dawson picks up Overdrive in a Gorilla Press position, right behind the announce table. He then CHUCKS Overdrive over the heads of Garble and Ahuizotl and sends him crashing into the floor-

Garble: OH FUCK! MY LIFE JUST FLASHES BEFORE MY EYES!

Ahuizotl: That was a close call for us, but Overdrive wasn't quite as lucky…

-The husky Dawson steps onto the edge of the barricade and walks forward onto the announce table-

Nyeker: MAKE YOUR MARK ON THAT BLOCKHEAD, DAWSON! OVERDRIVE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A BLIVIT!

-Dawson nods at his instructor, leaping off the announce table and crashing into Overdrive's ribs with a huge splash-

Ahuizotl: OVERDRIVE'S RIBS MAY BE BROKEN! HIS SPINE MAY BE ALTERED!

Garble: Over 300 pounds of lean, MEAN, unadulterated GIRTH!

-Overdrive howls in pain as Vultarian's eyes roll back into his head-

Garble: Vultarian's out...LET THE MAN GO!

Nyeker: Roll them into the ring! Show them why I chose you as my pupils!

Ahuizotl: Come on now BE DONE WITH IT!

-Dawson picks up Overdrive easily and rolls him under the bottom rope without a fight. Kendrick releases Vultarian from the tie and throws said tie aside. He then gathers the unconscious man to his feet and also rolls him under the bottom rope. Bill Nyeker walks up the steps and simply points at his victims with his yardstick, and that is all the more instruction his students need-

Garble: I wish somebody would cram that yardstick down his always-working voice box…

-Dawson wraps both of his arms around Overdrive's neck and lifts him into his air to where his feet are dangling off of the mat-

Ahuizotl: And Dawson locks in the Sleeping in Class! It's a lifting arm triangle choke, and it garnered an elimination for his team a few weeks ago on Sublime!

Garble: Overdrive's trying to fight out, but he can likely barely breathe after the splash from the massive Dawson!

-Very soon, Overdrive's body goes limp, and his drastic attempt at escaping comes to an end. Dawson begins flailing his unconscious body around before letting him slink out of his arms and fall to the mat-

Ahuizotl: That Dwight Dawson is one scary man...not only due to his strength, but along with the fact that he has an undying loyalty for Bill Nyeker…

Garble: As does Xavier Kendrick...how far would those two go in order to satisfy their depraved professor?

-The crowd boos intensely at the actions of The Substitutes of Salvation, but their jeers are ignored completely are Bill Nyeker surveys the destruction caused by his students before entering the ring with a nod. He raises both of their arms and smirks unabashedly as his music begins to play-

Ahuizotl: How will The Cybernetic Scavengers respond to this diabolical attack? Will they valiantly charge into The Royal Rumble, or is a title shot the last thing in store for this sensational tandem?

Garble: You're completely right...what does this mean for Rack Attack's defense at The Royal Rumble?! Are Vultarian and Overdrive going to able to even compete?! Was that Bill Nyeker's intention all along? Does he REALLY think his students are going to be allowed to bypass a deserving team in order to get a title shot?

Ahuizotl: I sure hope that isn't the case! The Cybernetic Scavengers EARNED the right to compete for the Combo of Carnage championships, and if they are swindled out of this chance...well I just think that's a TRAVESTY! A downright travesty!

-We return from commercial to yet again, join Twist in her own personal white room (which, by the way, is supposed to represent her mind)-

Twist: Which cause should I align with? ...Do I dare gamble my livelihood, and side with the samaritans, and dethrone the very evil which intends to hold us down forever more? Or am I destined to be one of the immoral, yet well endowed cogs in the machine that make up the Powers that Be, who are loathed by the masses for their misdeeds, but showered with and garner many a priceless influx of worthwhile offerings for my involvement in the catastrophes? Do I wish to be admired and beloved for all time for silencing and banishing the many structures of the damned? Or would I prefer to be detested by those weaker or lower on the totem pole than me for causing nothing but misery and anguish to both them and their lowly idols, yet celebrated by the higher ups for my contributions to their frivolous favoritism? Which answer is the true way to go? Am I comfortable in my own skin, feeling proud of myself for overcoming both my internal and external struggles, and always attempting to do right by myself and all those who would benefit? Or would I rather take the easy way out at every turn and rely on others I don't even like to aid me in my battles, having to crush people's spirits or tear down their beliefs just to make myself feel important, when, in actuality, I see myself as a sorry excuse for a human being...wholesome and hardworking, or vindictive but guaranteed success? What do you think, Finnette?

-We hear a low growl as Twist's demonic conscience speaks-

"Twist...nobody knows you better than me, but even so, this is not my decision to make. You must search deep inside your being, and only then will you find the answer you seek. And just know, whatever side you wind up choosing, I will stand by you as I always have, so long as you stand by me."

Twist: Thank you, Finnette…-we hear one last growl of peace as Twist continues to sit in the bright room, much thinking awaiting her-

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -we return to the arena with an abundance of boos being heard-

Garble: And we go from intrigued to plain irritation…

Madden: The following TAG TEAM CONTEEEST, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAALL! Introducing first...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 372 POOOOUNDS...CAAAAADAAAANCE..AND SHINIIIIIIIIIIIING..ARRRRRMOOOORRRRR!

Ahuizotl: We've seen a lot of tag teams walk down that aisle together on Lunacy, but perhaps none have been as condemnable, as vile, as DESPISED by the fans...than the team of Cadance and Shining Armor.

Crowd: FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU SHI-NING! FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU SHI-NING! FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU SHI-NING! FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU SHI-NING!

Cadance: Oh, WE DO. Trust us, WE DOOOO! -Cadance smirks and shakes her head at all of those in the crowd that she considers jealous. Shining waves all of the losers off as the newly regenerated couple stares into the eyes of one another before each launching an attack on the other's lips. The crowd boos remain consistent, as do their tongues inside their mouths-

Garble: I'd say you're right, 'Zotl, and it's mainly because they're just so EASY to hate. They rub their intimacy in front of everyone's face, they walk to the ring as if they are untouchable, and what the crowd detests the most is the fact that they don't HAVE to take their careers down this route. They're both UBER talented, but they insist on surrounding themselves with scapegoats.

-Cadance and Shining walk to the ring hand-in-hand, both ready for competition, but more-so focused on turning each other on right now-

Ahuizotl: You cannot deny that they have both been successful in recent weeks, and this week could be the busiest of their whole career.

Garble: They're going to be facing Twilight and Team Rich's newest member right now, and this Sunday they will join Team Luna in battle against all of Team Rich. Not only that, but Cadance and Shining BOTH have the chance to lay claim to the throne of Queen of the Scene AND King of the Ring. By this time next Monday, The System could be completely dominating the entire landscape of the EWF.

Ahuizotl: God help us…

-Shining Armor slides in under the bottom rope as Cadance descends up the steel steps. Shining licks his lips and humps the mat, hardly able to contain himself as Cadance enters the ring and approaches Shining, throwing off her hot-pink leather jacket and allowing Shining to explore her navel cavity with his tongue-

Garble: Wow...that's what Shining does to Sunset when they make THEIR entrance together. He ain't got no game, 'Zotl.

Ahuizotl: A belly button's a belly button, I suppose…

-Cadance forcefully grabs Shining's tongue and pulls him up to his feet with it. She then grabs ahold of his head with both of her hands and slams it into her cleavage, laughing madly as Shining Armor slobbers over her titties-

Garble: HEHHHHHHHHHHHH. That's UHHHHHHHHHHH...that's a little bit of a different result than he gets from his entrance with Sunset...UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Ahuizotl: From what I have gathered, Cadance is abundantly more aggressive when it comes to her sexuality, where Sunset is more...tame.

Garble: That makes sense...CADANCE is the one with all the interesting fetishes, after all. I wonder if she was ALWAYS this intense with Shining…

Ahuizotl: She very well may have been, but she was too modest to show off that side in public. Ever since riding with...and ehem...RIDING Sunset, she's developed this negligent demeanor.

-The boisterous couple's affection is cut off by the sound of Twilight Sparkle's entrance music, which finally gives the audience something to cheer for-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! FIRST! Frooom LONEYVIIIIILLLEEEEE! Weighing in at 122 POOOOUNDS...TWIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIGHT..SPAAAAAARKLLLLLEEEEEE!

Garble: Think about how Twilight must be feeling heading into this match. Just a few months ago, she considered the two people in the ring some of the most precious people in all of her life….

Ahuizotl: She likely STILL thinks that same way, despite what they have done to her, but the feeling apparently is no longer mutual. According to Cadance, she never thought of Twilight like that at ALL. That must have trampled her spirits, and now she has to go to war with them, both tonight, and this Sunday.

Garble: Cadance is the one that turned her back on someone she once cared for as a sister of her own, costing her another reign as Eternal Women's champion, and Shining Armor broke her heart and then SHATTERED it in a million pieces on live television...I don't know what goes through these sick bastards' minds when they decide to go through with stuff like this, but one way or another, their schemes are going to come to an end! You can't just TOY with people's emotions and expect not to get toyed with yourself! Mr. Rich has apparently found someone who can bring these assholes to their KNEES.

-Twilight stops halfway down the ramp, turning around as the crowd chants her name vigorously. Suddenly, a long guitar riff brings a smile to her face, a look of rage on the face of Cadance, a look of trauma on the face of Shining, and nothing but delight from the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Oh he sure did! MR. RICH HAS DONE IT AGAIN!

-The intro to "Retaliation" by CFO$ brings Flash Sentry out onto the stage, with a look of nothing but sheer excitement on his face at the chance to be reacquainted with an old friend-

Garble: IT'S FLASH SENTRY! THE ONE MAN THAT SHINING ARMOR WAS HOPING IT WOULDN'T BE, BUT IT IS!

Flash: Hey there ol' BUDDY OF MINE! -Shining is beside himself, shaking his head and constantly yelling the word "no"- Oh yes, my friend! It seems me and you were meant to do this for-EEEEEEVEEEEEERRRRRR!

Shining: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Flash: No can do, no can do! You don't say no to Uncle Sam and you DAMN SURE don't say no to the boss! When they need you on the frontline you swallow your pride and you say, "yes, sir!" But I don't have a problem fighting alongside good people like Twilight Sparkle…-he sends a fist bump to Twilight as she grins- people I can actually TRUST! And I don't mind fighting for a good man like Filthy Rich. One other thing I don't mind, any there ain't a single person that don't know this...I don't mind KICKING YOUR ASS, WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE! -the crowd cheers so loudly- And if the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament wasn't gonna work out, then I was GLAD to jump at the opportunity to get to beat the hell out of you TONIGHT, and again on SUNDAY NIGHT! I haven't been able to sleep since the last time I got my hands on you, but I think we BOTH will have had our fill of each other by the end of the week…-Flash drops the mic, the crowd cheering as Twilight and Flash begin making their way down to the ring-

Ahuizotl: -as Shining and Cadance clear the ring as fast as possible- You all know the story, there's no need to explain! It's as simple as one man wanting to get revenge on another man for his transgressions of the past!

Garble: We've seen Flash Sentry and Shining Armor come face-to-face time and time again, including a near 30 minute Street Fight that left their bodies broken, mangled, and disfigured! The last time Flash confronted Shining was at Uprising last month, when he prevented him from making anymore of an impact in the championship match between Twilight and Sunset.

Ahuizotl: And we all know what happened from there...Shining's tag team partner dealt the final blow, and Twilight was not able to regain her once cherished prize. Flash has been foaming at the mouth, looking to get any opening he can to punish his former best friend some more, and to the joy of everyone but Shining and the rest of Team Luna, Flash will get his wish not only tonight, but this SUNDAY as well!

Garble: Two beatdowns for the price of one!

Shining: WE'RE ONLY GETTING IN THE RING IF HE GETS ON THE APRON TO START THE MATCH! -the crowd boos-

Crowd: WE WANT FLASH! WE WANT FLASH! WE WANT FLASH! WE WANT FLASH! WE WANT FLASH!

Garble: Shining Armor is the biggest coward on the roster…

Flash: -to the fans- Don't you worry, guys! I'll get him soon enough! -this brings the fans spirits up, as they cheer while Flash gets on the apron. Cadance suddenly looks all confident as she steps into the ring with Twilight-

Match 3: Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle vs Shining Armor and Cadance

-8 minutes later-

-After 3 minutes of abuse from Cadance, Twilight is able to make the trek over to her corner and tag in Flash for the very first time, the crowd erupting when she does so-

Ahuizotl: HERE COMES FLASH!

Garble: And here SURPRISINGLY comes Shining Armor!

-Shining enters the ring but immediately escapes through the bottom rope as Cadance steps in front of Flash as he tries to go after Shining, the crowd now going back to booing-

Garble: He needs a WOMAN to fight his battles for him?! What a total chickenshit!

Ahuizotl: There's obviously a strategy to this...Flash is going to want to think on his toes here.

Flash: -he smirks at Cadance- Okay, honey get out of the way for me...from one loony person to another, step aside.

Cadance: What's the matter, Flash? You too afraid to fight ME? -she shakes her head- Pft...all these years I've known you and you never ONCE had any kind of set. -the crowd OHHHHHs as Flash cracks his knuckles-

Garble: Oh snap...ya know, it doesn't matter HOW bad of a bitch you think you are...you don't EVER insult a guy's manhood!

Flash: -turning to the crowd behind him- You believe this chick? I know she's been the one with the BALLS in ALL of her relationships, but that's just uncalled fo-Flash is silenced as Cadance chucks a right hand towards him, which catches him in the bridge of the nose and stuns him-

Cadance: It ain't going to be "uncalled for" when I kick your ass myself, because you DESERVE it, you piece of trash! -she spits in Flash's face and kicks him square in the head before he can react, surprising much of the crowd-

Garble: Oh damn! Maybe this isn't a ploy, 'Zotl. Maybe Cadance thinks she's missing out on all the punishment that the boys deal out!

Ahuizotl: I highly doubt that, but alright…

-Cadance cringes at the spit that is now on the bottom of her boot and decides to wipe it off onto Flash's chest. Shining watches from outside the ring with a malicious grin on his face as Cadance turns around and flicks her tongue at Shining, which sends him over the edge.

Cadance removes her boot from Flash's chest and kicks at his back every time he attempts to get to his feet. Cadance gets too cocky at one point, and Flash catches her foot when she least expects it-

Garble: Uh oh! Cadance is in trouble!

-Flash rises to his feet, still holding Cadance's leg tucked under his armpit. Cadance has a look of dismay on her face as she begins swinging fists at Flash's face in desperation, but Flash jerks his head back and causes her to miss every time-

Ahuizotl: Flash is about to have a little fun with Cadance!

-Flash looks at the crowd, shaking his head vigorously as he realizes he has Cadance right where he wants her. Cadance braces herself as Flash sends a big chop right into her chest-

Garble: JESUS! Flash, checking to see if those things are real or not!

Ahuizotl: This is only fun for ONE of the parties involved, might I mention!

-Flash releases Cadance's leg and chops her again and again until she is propped up against a corner, holding her chest in pain and trying to catch her breath-

Flash: -getting in close and yelling- WHAT'S THE MATTER, HOT STUFF? I THOUGHT YOU ENJOYED BEING BEAT UP~!

Cadance: -breathing heavily- Only by...Sunset...not by….underachievers...LIKE YOU! -Cadance suddenly sends an unyielding SLAP into the face of Flash, her hand vibrating off of his cheek and forcing him to turn around. Unfortunately, Shining Armor is waiting behind him, and hits him with the Ecstasy of Betrayal!-

Ahuizotl: I KNEW IT WAS A TRAP! WHAT WOULD CADANCE HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH IN BEATING UP FLASH SENTRY IF SHE WASN'T EVEN THE LEGAL PARTICIPANT FOR HER TEAM?!

-Cadance sticks her tongue out defiantly at Flash as one of her lovers makes a cover on him-

Garble: DAMMIT! DON'T GO OUT LIKE THIS, FLASH! DON'T!

*1…..2….-Flash kicks out to the elation of everyone but Cadance and Shining, who are besides themselves-

Garble: IT WAS A NICE EFFORT, BUT EVEN WITH ALL THE CHICANERY, FLASH SENTRY IS HELL-BENT ON STAYING IN THIS THING!

-3 minutes later-

-As Cadance has Twilight knocked down on the outside, Flash leans over the top rope and grabs two handfuls of her bizarrely-colored hair. Cadance shrieks as she is pulled up onto the apron, the crowd cheering loudly-

Garble: This crowd wants to see that woman get what's coming to her after she nearly cost Flash this match!

Ahuizotl: The long hair of a woman can be either a wonderful asset, or it can lead to your downfall!

-The shrill yelling of Cadance is ceased as Shining Armor comes up from behind and rolls Flash up with a Schoolboy-

Garble: Or Cadance could be the downfall of Flash once again!

-Shining grabs a handful of Flash's blue jeans as the referee drops to the mat-

*1….2….-Flash kicks out once again, Cadance stomping on the mat in frustration-

Ahuizotl: Not quite! Even with the incessant meddling of Cadance, and the fistful of denim, Flash Sentry and Twilight's hope for momentum stays alive!

-As Cadance is having a fit on the apron, Twilight is able to get to her feet and pull Cadance down to the mat, shoving her into the ringpost before she can do anything-

Garble: That's not quite like the lead pipe Cadance will utilize when she's in a pickle...it's WORSE!

Ahuizotl: It's made of STEEL, not metal, and it is INFINITELY bigger!

-6 minutes later-

-After being sent over the top rope by Twilight for interfering yet again, Cadance crawls over to the ring apron in front of the announce table and peeks her head under it-

Ahuizotl: Cadance has been a NUISANCE this ENTIRE match, and now it seems she's up to no good once again!

Garble: At least I've got a nice view of her uhhh...DAMMIT. -muttering to himself- Come on, Garby boy! Be professional! she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch she's a bitch.

-Cadance exits her head from under the apron, revealing that she is holding her faithful lead pipe with a devilish grin plastered across her face-

Garble: That BITCH! She's in possession of her weapon of choice...the lead pipe that she has used to subdue ANYONE who crosses her!

Ahuizotl: This isn't a no disqualification match, but at this point, is it really about winning? Cadance could possibly eliminate two of Team Rich's most crucial pieces...right here, right now!

-Without any more waiting, Cadance enters the ring as Flash seems to be mounting up a match-ending rally. She interrupts him by tapping him on the shoulder with the pipe. Naturally, Flash turns around, but what Cadance doesn't expect is that when she swings the pipe, Flash ducks, and the pipe connects thoroughly with Shining's jaw, knocking him down to the mat as the crowd loses their shit-

Garble: CADANCE HITS SHINING! CADANCE HITS SHINING!

Ahuizotl: THAT SURELY DIDN'T GO THE WAY CADANCE HAD PLANNED IT!

Crowd: YOU FUCKED UP! YOU FUCKED UP! YOU FUCKED UP! YOU FUCKED UP!

-Cadance begins panicking. Before she can do anything else drastic, Twilight enters the ring again and throws herself into Cadance, knocking her to the mat and punching her until the lead pipe falls out of her hands-

Ahuizotl: Cadance is powerless without that pipe! Well not really, but she isn't as powerful as before!

Garble: Yeah, this ain't some comic book...Cadance could still hurt Twilight, just not as effortlessly.

-Twilight snatches the lead pipe up from the mat and aims it at Cadance, which forces her to leave the ring in a hurry-

Ahuizotl: That oughta keep her out of the mix for a while!

-Twilight guards the ring with the lead pipe while Flash picks Shining up and finishes what Cadance started, hitting him with a spectacular…-

Garble: FLASH FLOOD! -the crowd goes wild- ONE OF THE MOST EFFICIENT FINISHERS IN ALL THE EWF!

Ahuizotl: Not to mention that it looks more AMAZING each time he performs it!

-Flash makes a cover, both he and Twilight glaring at Cadance as she is helpless to do anything outside the ring-

*1….2….3!* -the bell rings as the crowd erupts with cheers, Cadance frowning deeply-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEEERSSSS...TWIIIIIIIILIIIIIIGHT SPAAAAARKLLLLEEE..AAAAAND FLAAAAAAAAAASH..SEEEEEEEEEENTRRRRRRYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Things are looking up for Team Rich!

Garble: They sure are! On this teeter-totter of influence, things are firmly swinging in the favor of Team Rich! They still have the Chick Combo titles to claim as their own, and their forces just got expoNENTIALLY stronger now that Flash Sentry has been added to the fray!

Ahuizotl: But let's not forget...the lead pipe. That was the turning point of this match, and had Cadance not brought it into play, she and Shining's hands would've had a better chance at being raised after the match was over.

Garble: Cadance always has a plan, and those plans usually work to perfection. But tonight, her callousness came back to bite her in right in her pink ass!

Ahuizotl: And now it's back to the drawing board for Team Luna...how are they going to be able to combat a man like Flash Sentry, who nobody can really get a read on in the first place?

Garble: And will Shining even be able to RECOVER after getting knocked in the jaw by that pipe? Cadance always puts her all into every attack!

-Twilight sets the pipe down on the mat, inviting Cadance to come and retrieve it. Cadance isn't buying it, that is until Twilight and Flash turn around to leave the ring. This allows Cadance to run under the bottom rope, but as she leans down to pick up the pipe, Twilight suddenly whips herself around and grabs ahold of Cadance-

Garble: BAD MOVE! BAD MOVE!

Ahuizotl: CADANCE'S BAD JUDGMENT IS GOING TO COST HER AGAIN!

-Twilight plants Cadance into the mat with the Take A Note, earning many cheers from the crowd-

Garble: Cadance and Shining Armor, two of Luna's most handy players, have now BOTH been laid out!

-Twilight turns to leave, but realizes the lead pipe could be useful. She picks it up-

Ahuizotl: And there's the difference maker...Twilight is incredibly wise to take that!

Garble: And now Team Rich has an even BIGGER advantage! That lead pipe has softened up many of their members over the past few weeks, but they won't have to worry about that anymore!

Twilight: -she looks at the pipe- Hmmmm...I think I'll give this to you. -she hands the pipe to Flash- It'll be more useful to you. I'm sure you could come up with all sorts of imaginative ways to inflict torment on members of Team Luna.

Flash: Hohohooooo JACKPOT! -he shoves the lead pipe in the pocket of his jeans like a gun that he can pull out at anytime- You know me so well, Twilight! -the two walk up the ramp, satisfied with the number they've done on Team Luna-

Garble: I'm really starting to worry for all of Team Luna...things are not looking good…

-We head to commercial with the scene of both Cadance and Shining Armor lying unmoving in the ring-

*I'll tell you everything I know, any little thing I know…* -the crowd lights up the arena with cheers-

Garble: I guess it's title match time! Sweet!

-Diamond Tiara walks onto the stage with the Crater Chick Championship around her waist, and big smile across her face-

Madden: The following conteeeest..is, for the CRAAAAATEEERRRR..CHIIIIIIIICK CHAAAAAMPIOOOOOONSHIIIIIIP! Introducing first, froooom LONEYVIIIIIIILLEEEE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOOUNDS! She iiiis, the CRAAAAAATEEEERRR..CHIIIIIIIICK CHAMPIIIIIIOOOON...DIAAAAAAMOOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIARAAAAAAA!

Ahuizotl: It looks as if Diamond Tiara is actually going through with this Crater Chick Championship Open Challenge that she brought up a few weeks ago on Lunacy.

Garble: And what a better stage to hold the very first edition of the Open Challenge, than the biggest episode of Lunacy to date! I still don't really get why Diamond feels the need to do this every week, but I have to commend her for it.

Ahuizotl: We've certainly never heard of a champion doing this before. She wants to make her championship seem like the top prize every single week, and it's very admirable.

-Diamond slaps hands with the fans before entering the ring. Madden hands her his microphone. Diamond stands in the middle of the ring, putting her title around her shoulder-

Diamond: You all already know why I'm out here...for a very special occasion. Tonight is the biggest Lunacy broadcast in history! -crowd cheers- I was apart of the first episode of Lunacy...IN FAAAACT...I was apart of the first SEGMENT! -the crowd cheers as she sighs- I'm not proud of how I acted back then. But these are new beginnings, and I AM proud...to stand here at Lunapalooza, as your Crater Chick Champion! -the crowd cheers- Thank you, guys. -she moves a portion of hair out of her eyes- Did you guys know...that this championship has never ONCE been defended on Lunacy? -some of the crowd OHHHHs in intrigue- That is...until...TONIGHT. -more cheers as Diamond smiles- As the current holder of this fine championship, I am willing to set the bar! I am prepared to fight every member of that locker room! I am here to boldly go where NO title holder has gone before...and that is defend their title...on a weekly basis. -more cheers- Whichever woman in the back, is itching to put their name on the map, or simply wants gold around their waist, hey...I won't disciminate. Because by the time I lose this championship...EVERYBODY...every single professional wrestler, will want to get their hands on it. The Crater Chick Championship will not be treated as a prop...it will not be used as a spring to reach even greater heights. -she shakes her head- The Crater Chick Championship...will become the end all, BE all, of this industry. -mega cheers are heard throughout the arena- I am Diamond Tiara. I AM the woman to beat. -she looks down at her shoulder- This title PROVES it. And I am thrilled to announce...that the Crater Chick Championship Open Challenge staaaaarts…-she looks at her wrist- I don't need a watch! When you see me walk down that ramp, when you see this title glossing under the bright lights you'll KNOW what time it is...it starts NOW. -the crowd cheers even more as Diamond holds up her championship, smirking as she does the "come on" hand gesture towards the stage-

Garble: Diamond's gonna put her title on the line! She needs a challenger!

Ahuizotl: It's open to any woman in the back that thinks they have what it takes! Who will it be?!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Garble: Whoa...this crowd has someone in mind!

-The crowd gets their wish, as "Out of My Way" by Seether begins to play over the loudspeaker, with an insane amount of cheers following-

Garble: THESE FANS ARE PSYCHIC!

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO'S TAKING THE CHALLENGE! THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!

-Scootaloo walks onto the stage with her right arm all wrapped up, but she seems to be moving it well as she addresses the fans on her way down to the ramp. Diamond looks extremely troubled as her friends makes her way down to the ring-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Frooooom LONEEEEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAL-

Diamond: Wait, wait, wait! -the crowd begins booing, Diamond frowning as she looks around at them- Hold on a minute! I'm going to defend my title, but just PLEASE wait.

-Scootaloo enters the ring, being handed her own microphone by Madden as she looks at Diamond in confusion-

Scootaloo: What's wrong, Diamond? You not happy to see me?

Diamond: -she sighs again- Of COURSE I'm happy to see you...I ALWAYS am.

Scootaloo: Good! Well let's get this started th-

Diamond: I'm not...I'm COMFORTABLE defending my title against YOU, Scootaloo…

Scootaloo: And why not? You said ANYBODY could challenge you, so here I am!

Diamond: Don't you...don't you think this is a little bit...thoughtless?

Scootaloo: No...no actually I don't. I'm out here for TWO reasons. One of them you've already said...I want gold around my waist. -the crowd cheers-

Diamond: But you're going to be in the semi-finals of the Queen of the Scene this Sunday!

Scootaloo: -she nods- I'm well aware. I think it'd be pretty rad to be both Crater Chick...AND Eternal Women's Champion. -the crowd cheers more, as Scootaloo smiles at them-

Diamond: Yes, it...sure would. But after what Turf and Silver Spoon did to you last week, and not to mention the match you had where...your arm got banged up even MORE...do you really think it's wise to come out here tonight and risk everything coming your way? You're INJURED, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: Now hold up...if I was injured, the great EWF medical staff would NOT allow me to compete. But I went to them earlier today, and they warned me of the risks, but they did say I'd be able to wrestle. I'm NOT injured...I'm hurting really bad, but I'm not injured. So you SHOULDN'T feel bad about fighting me, Diamond. You said you'd be willing to take on ALL comers. Well, I'm a comer right now, so come at me!

Diamond: ….What's the other reason as to why you're out here?

Scootaloo: I'm glad you asked. Maybe this'll ease your mind. Do you remember the night after Frontline, where you came out here and we put everything behind us?

Diamond: How could I forget? It shaped me into the woman that I am today. -she smiles back at the memory-

Scootaloo: During that moment, the crowd chanted for me and you...to have ONE. MORE. MATCH. -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!

Scootaloo: They're chanting it again! And me and you...we agreed to fight one day. And now that you're Crater Chick Champion, and you've got this whole Open Challenge gimmick going on, it's the BEST chance for us to fight! Not to hurt each other, but just to see who the better wrestler is.

Diamond: But you're ALREADY hurt! And I...I don't want to hurt you even more…-tears begin to fill her eyes-

Scootaloo: Don't worry about me. I don't need special treatment. I'm out here, willing to fight you for your title! You can't turn me away! The crowd...the crowd WANTS IT, DIAMOND! -they're cheering again- THEY WANT IT! ME AND YOU. WE HAVE TO GIVE IT TO TH-

"It doesn't MATTER what these fuckheads want!"

Ahuizotl: Oh no...that voice...it's all too familiar…

-The crowd boos as the owner of the voice emerges, Turf arriving on the stage, with Silver Spoon right behind her-

Garble: I'm getting real sick of seeing these two! Have they not done enough?!

Crowd: FUCK OFF, YOU TWO, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, YOU TWO, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, YOU TWO, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP*

Silver: No! We're not going ANYWHERE except IN. THAT. RING! -boos- Like Turf said...what you people want isn't important!

Turf: And the same goes for you, Shitaloo! Me and 'Spoon don't care if you want to fulfill some wet dream from a few months ago! WE'RE the reason you're in the shape you're in, and if you don't GET LOST, you can forget about being Queen of the Scene! You can forget about having a title match EVER!

Silver: EVEEEERRRRR! You put your stupid little face into OUR business with Diamond, and we just BARELY missed putting you on the shelf! Next time...we won't be so MERCIFUL.

Turf: Don't MAKE there be a next time, you crummy little ORPHAN! Silver Spoon bought the more expensive nail polish out of the two of us, and she gave it to me! So I told her I'd step back for right now, and let HER have all the fun of TEARING YOU APART, Diamond!

Diamond: You two had a competition...to see who could buy the most costly NAIL POLISH? I am SO relieved I don't have to deal with you two on a daily basis anymore…

Silver: Well you're apart to be dealing with ME, and you're about to have to live without your PRECIOUS title being snug around your waist, because it's coming home to The Mean Girls, BITCHEEEEEESSSSS! -Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring, gesturing at Scootaloo to leave the ring-

Garble: It looks like Diamond's Open Challenge is attracting a lot of attention!

Ahuizotl: Both Scootaloo AND Silver Spoon want a shot to capture it! How is this going to be solved?!

*No chance in hell…* -the crowd pops up out of their seats, as every woman in the ring brings their attention to the stage-

Garble: I think we might be getting our answer soon, 'Zotl, because here comes the boss!

-Mr. Rich appears on the stage, microphone in hand, and a grin on his face-

Mr. Rich: Well how about that, Diamond? Quite a few people have their sights set on you nowadays...as well as your championship! And that's what I'm out here to discuss, because it seems to me like we have a bit of a dilemma on our hands. Silver Spoon, Turf...you might as well stop jaw-jacking to Scootaloo, because I'm willing to bet that she wants a shot at the Crater Chick Championship just as much as you two do, and she isn't going ANYWHERE. But that doesn't mean you both should head backstage, either...I want you ALL to stay out here for what I'VE got planned. -the crowd cheers- Diamond...you want the best competition? Well I'm going to give you the best of BOTH worlds. Both FRIENDLY competition, and the type that leaves you checking to see if a knife has been lodged in your back recently. I doubt this will be the case, but there's a possibility that this could be my very last Monday Night Lunacy…-the crowd boos loudly- and if it is, I want to do my very BEST to leave a lasting impression! That is why, right here tonight...Diamond Tiara. You will be defending your Crater Chick Championship...AGAINST...Silver Spoon. -the crowd boos as Silver jumps into the air-...Scootaloo. -NOW the crowd begins cheering enormously as Scootaloo smirks at Diamond, mouthing the words "good luck" to her-...and Turf! -the crowd doesn't boo, but begins talking about the added intrigue that Mr. Rich has just added to the match. Turf looks at Silver Spoon with bulged eyes, but then the two BFFs look at Scootaloo and Diamond, unable to contain their smirks- Good luck to you all! -Mr. Rich's theme hits again as she exits the stage-

Garble: What a match Mr. Rich just made! We've got a Fatal Four Way match coming up this Sunday, but first, Diamond Tiara has to defend her title against THREE solid opponents!

Ahuizotl: There's a lot riding on this match for all FOUR women. I wonder how Turf is feeling about all this...she came down to this ring, expecting to be in Silver Spoon's CORNER...but now she's got a chance to win her first ever singles Championship!

-The referee raises Diamond's title in the air, as all four combatants line up in a corner-

Garble: This Open Challenge is about to be off to a ROCKING start! How will this match affect Turf and Silver Spoon's relationship? They're going to team up for a while, but gold will change ANYONE's mindset...if one of them has a clear shot at winning, I just CAN'T see the other standing by and not stopping the other…

-The bell rings, the crowd cheering as the excitement level for this match is THROUGH THE ROOF-

Match 4: Crater Chick Championship - Diamond Tiara vs Turf vs Silver Spoon vs Scootaloo

-Even though there are two women standing across from them that they absolutely DESPISE, Diamond and Scootaloo just can't help but want to get at each other-

Crowd: WE HOPE YOU BOTH WIN! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE HOPE YOU BOTH WIN! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE HOPE YOU BOTH WIN! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE HOPE YOU BOTH WIN! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: That's very sweet, but there can only be ONE Crater Chick Champion!

-Turf and Silver Spoon run up and attack them just before the two can go at it for the first time in nearly two months-

Garble: And the remaining two halves of The Mean Girls, letting their former leader and their former most fierce rival know that they are just a big a threat in this match as they are!

Ahuizotl: And you're right to point that out, because, while Scootaloo may still be one of their rivals, the spot of the top one goes to Diamond Tiara herself. My oh my, how things have changed in the last few months…

-Turf and Silver quickly work together to get Diamond out of the ring before turning their attention to Scootaloo with cruel intentions in mind-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is like a bird that has had its wing clipped. This could end DISASTROUSLY for her!

Garble: Turf and Silver Spoon are the ones that mangled her arm last week, and now they hope to enhance the pain some more!

-Turf grabs Scootaloo's already injured arm, while Silver grabs the other-

Ahuizotl: Hold on...are they looking to injure her OTHER arm as well? How low will these two sink?!

Garble: As low as they need to in order to make it easier for one of them to win this match, and the title.

-Turf and Silver begin yanking on each of the arms, causing Scootaloo to cry out in pain-

Garble: They're...they're playing TUG OF WAR?!

Ahuizotl: They're looking to stretch Scootaloo's ligaments!

-The pain is so excruciating that it makes Scootaloo want to be free as soon as possible. She uses this advantage, and her own strength, to pull Turf and Silver forward and ducks, so that their heads may bonk against the other's-

Garble: Scootaloo's breaks free!

Ahuizotl: But what will she do next? It looked like a sufficient amount of damage was brought upon BOTH of her arms!

-Scootaloo now grabs one arm of both Turf and Silver and runs towards the turnbuckles. She jumps onto the top one and walks along the top rope-

Garble: Look at this balance! Scoots is like a trapeze artist!

-Turf and Silver don't know what to make of this as Scootaloo jumps off the top rope and armdrags the both of them, the crowd clapping at the feat-

Crowd: TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN!

-7 minutes later-

-Scootaloo has Turf perched up on the top rope, laying some forearm shots with her uninjured arm on her-

Garble: I think we're about to see ourselves a little Frankenscooter!

Ahuizotl: Is that what we're calling it now? Huh….okay.

-Silver jumps up on the apron, running over and laying a simple kick to the arm of Scootaloo, which gets her to writhe in pain and stop the move she was attempting-

Garble: And there's Silver Spoon! Saving her BFF like always.

Silver: I got your back, chica! Now make her pay!

-Turf gives a single nod with a vicious smirk as she grabs Scootaloo's injured arm and falls down from the top turnbuckle to the floor below, driving Scootaloo's arm into the top rope with extreme force-

Ahuizotl: OH GOD THE ARM! -Scootaloo falls to the mat, practically digging her nails into her shoulder as she holds onto her wound with all she has-

Garble: That arm is plain out of commission! Turf and Silver Spoon have shown no mercy in their frontal attack on the damn thing!

Turf: YOUR TURN, 'SPOON! SHOW HER WHY WE'RE THE BADDEST BITCHES!

-Scootaloo seethes in pain and frustration as she gets to her feet, Silver Spoon bounces off the ropes and jumps at Scootaloo's back, driving her feet into it and flattening her down into the mat with authority-

Garble: MY GOD! She calls that the Silver Surfer!

Ahuizotl: And we can all see why! She just tried to ride Scootaloo like a common surfboard!

Garble: And Scootaboard just ran into the huge tidal wave known as Silver Spoon!

-Silver looks at Turf, who advises her to make a cover-

Garble: Whoa whoa! Turf's not stopping her! *1….2..* WE COULD HAVE A NEW CHAMPIO-Diamond Tiara sneaks her way under the bottom rope, breaking up the pin in the nick of time- And Diamond saves her title!

Ahuizotl: Diamond has spent more time on the outside than in the actual ring! Turf and Silver Spoon have done a stellar job at detaining both her and Scootaloo!

-Turf growls in annoyance as she is able to push her arms under the bottom rope and grab ahold of Diamond's feet, who were barely in reaching distance. She then pulls Diamond to where she is out on the floor with her and sends her careening off of a nearby barricade-

Garble: Case in point, right there! This is the smartest thing to do! Scootaloo was already injured, so just make sure Diamond can't interfere with your further injuring of her!

Ahuizotl: And then you can go for the victory when you feel the time is right. Let's not gloss over the fact, though, that neither Turf nor Silver Spoon seem to mind if the other wins!

Garble: I couldn't believe Turf let her attempt a pinfall like that! Usually in a match like this, no matter if your BFF is one of your opponents or not, there's always a squabble over who should get to win, and that turns into a brawl between the allies...but it's DIFFERENT now! In Turf and Silver Spoon's eyes, it doesn't MATTER which one of them is champion, as long as Diamond and Scootaloo AREN'T.

Ahuizotl: And they'll do ANYTHING to ensure that Diamond Tiara's reign ends TONIGHT, and that the reign of The Mean Girls will reach NEW heights!

-8 minutes later-

-Scootaloo jumps into the air and wraps her legs around Silver Spoon's head and uses her momentum to send her forwards. Scootaloo grabs onto the top rope with both hands and flips both her and Silver over the ropes. Silver falls to the floor while Scootaloo hangs on, though she has to grit her teeth to conceal the pain of her injured him-

Garble: Down goes Silver Spoon!

-Scootaloo looks behind her to see Silver crawling on the floor, the crowd cheering her on to do something big-

Ahuizotl: Hurt or not, we all know Scootaloo won't pass up on an opportunity to send these fans into a frenzy!

-Scootaloo waits for Silver to rise to her feet, and then she springboards off the top rope, back-flipping herself in mid-air and crashing into Silver, knocking them both down onto the steel grate that leads down to the ring with the fans going nuts-

Garble: ASAI MOONSAULT! SCOOTALOO PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE LINE!

Ahuizotl: You'll notice that her arm crashed into the steel of the rampway, however! Maybe that wasn't such a wise decision!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Ahuizotl: Neither woman is moving, but there's Turf back in the ring, now.

-Turf looks conflicted with herself. She looks out at the crowd as they begin cheering-

Garble: Don't tell me she's thinking the same thing!

Ahuizotl: When there's a title at stake, and the lights are on bright, you're going to need to pull out some new tricks!

Crowd: TURF! TURF! TURF! TURF!

Turf: BE QUIET, YOU ASSHATS! IF I'M GONNA FLY, I'M FLYING FOR ME! NOT FOR YOU FUCKS! -the crowd boos-

Garble: CAN she even fly? We've never seen her attempt it!

-Turf runs off the ropes, leaping OVER the top rope and front-flipping herself, knocking into Scootaloo and Silver and falling down to the floor with them-

Ahuizotl: -the crowd cheering very loudly- WELL THERE'S YOUR ANSWER! TURF'S WRESTLING IN ANOTHER BODY TONIGHT!

Garble: High risk, high reward! That's how this usually goes! Turf hit her BFF, but eh, there's nothing a brand new prada bag can't fix!

-Diamond now crawls into the ring and notices the pile of body on the outside. She immediately begins scaling the top rope because why not?-

Ahuizotl: And there's Diamond Tiara! The Crater Chick Champion doesn't want to be left out!

Garble: And she certainly doesn't want to be outdone!

-As her opponents get to their feet, Diamond cartwheels herself off of the top rope, wowing the crowd as many photos are snapped. She does a full roation and then another half of one before colliding with both her friend and her nemesi all at once, her shoulder, head, and feet sending them all down to the floor-

Ahuizotl: BEAUTIFUL! SHE SURE WASN'T OUTDONE! THAT WAS MAGNIFICENT!

Garble: A top rope...CARTWHEEL, of all things! I can't recall ever seeing that before!

Crowd: DIA- MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Ahuizotl: Diamond Tiara is champion for a very good reason, and she isn't about to let tonight be her LAST night with the gold!

Garble: She's on a mission. A mission to make the Crater Chick Championship matter for the first time ever, in her eyes. Nothing will stop her from accomplishing this!

-6 minutes later-

-Diamond tries to hit the Diamond Cutter on Turf, whose hair is now flat as can be now, rather than its usual poofy, but Turf breaks out of it and delivers a Backstabber to Diamond. She then proceeds to flip Diamond over onto her belly and lock in a bridging crossface-

Garble: TURF WITH THE SON! THE SOD OFF NECKTIE!

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND COULD NOT BE IN A WORSE PREDICAMENT! WE'VE ONLY SEEN TURF USE THIS MOVE ONE OTHER TIME, BUT IT WAS HIGHLY EFFECTIVE!

Garble: It could be effective tonight, too! So effective that it could win the CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP for Turf! Diamond is right in the middle of the ring!

Turf: -she yanks back on Diamond's neck, forcing her body to flex more than any normal human could take- TAP OUT, YOU BIIIIIITCH! TAP OOOOOOUUUUUUUT!

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND'S HEAD IS NEARLY TOUCHING HER BACKSIDE! THANK HEAVENS SHE'S FLEXIBLE ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND THIS!

Garble: That flexibility can only help so much! She's still hurting like hell, and her time as championship may be drawing to a close!

-Diamond tries her best to crawl towards the ropes, but they are oh so far away, and Turf only wrenches the hold in deeper anytime she dare makes a move-

Garble: We're gonna have a new champion! I...I can feel it! Silver Spoon isn't breaking up the hold, Diamond Tiara's neck is about to snap! There's nothing that-

Ahuizotl: WAIT A MINUTE!

-As if from out of nowhere, Scootaloo flies off the top rope and lands on Turf's ribs with a death-defying Senton!-

Garble: -as the crowd cheers- SCOOTALOOOO! WHAT A SENTON!

Ahuizotl: And the SON is broken up! Diamond's reign continues!

-Silver Spoon immediately picks up Scootaloo and hits her with the Silver Lining-

Garble: Go for the cover, Silver Spoon!

-Silver Spoon crawls over to Scootaloo, and is about to make a cover, when Diamond Tiara snatches her up and plants her with a Diamond Cutter of her own!-

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND CUTTER! -the crowd is cheering their gonads off-

Garble: You never know when you'll be hit with one!

-Diamond, exhausted and banged up, is barely able to flip Silver onto her back and put just one arm on her chest-

*1….2…..3!* -the crowd rejoices-

Garble: SHE DID IT! DIAMOND TIARA RETAINS HER TITLE!

Ahuizotl: What a heroic outing!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEERRR….aaaaaand STIIIIIILL! The CRATEEEEERRRRR..CHIIIIIIIICK CHAMPIOOOOOOON...DIAMOOOOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIARAAAAAAAAA!

Garble: It damn sure wasn't easy, but Diamond Tiara KNEW it wouldn't be! She knew the moment she set up this challenge, that she was in for the absolute FIGHT of her life!

Ahuizotl: Silver Spoon...Turf...Scootaloo...enemies and allies alike, all vying for the same championship...and Diamond fought them ALL off, and she preserved her Open Challenge...for another week.

-Diamond so gingerly gets to her feet, the referee handing her the championship. Diamond weakly raises it up in the air as the referee softly holds up her other hand-

Garble: All four of these women...they left EVERYTHING in that ring. Scootaloo's arm...almost mangled to shreds...who knows what kind of shape she'll be in come this Sunday? But she knew what she was getting herself into, and like always, she put on a simply SCINTILLATING performance!

Ahuizotl: Silver Spoon almost had the gold around her waist, hitting Scootaloo with the Silver Surfer, but Diamond Tiara, ever the champion, was able to interrupt the cover, and save her title. And Turf...Turf perhaps would've had Diamond tapping uncontrollably in the Sod Off Necktie, but with such grace and precision, Scootaloo broke up the hold, and kept the match rolling.

Garble: And of course...it took just one Diamond Cutter...one explosive Diamond Cutter, to seal the victory for the courageous Champion of the Craters...Diamond Tiara. I'll be the first to admit...I think she's nut for wanting to do this every single week, but if we get treated to incredible matches time and time again, like the one we had here tonight, I guess I have no room to complain!

-Turf and Silver Spoon gather outside the ring, both visibly crestfallen that they couldn't get the job done. Meanwhile, Diamond puts her hand out to Scootaloo, who is still recovering on the mat, the crowd cheering at the gesture-

Ahuizotl: And here we go...that's what the new Diamond Tiara is all about! Giving everyone a chance, and then patting them on the back, even if they don't succeed.

-Scootaloo gladly accepts the hand, and is brought up to her feet, and into a hug by Diamond. The crowd gets to their feet and applauds the two women on a pair of amazing performances-

Garble: Come on, 'Zotl! A match like that deserves a standing ovation...that means from us, too!

Ahuizotl: You'll get NO argument from me.

-Garble and Ahuizotl rise to their feet, joining the audience in clapping thunderously for that all-time classic match. Turf and Silver Spoon are so disgusted by the display that they bitterly stomp off to the back, vowing that both Scootaloo and Diamond will get their comeuppance at another time-

Garble: Wow. I'm actually rather amazed there was no backlash from Turf and Silver Spoon...I figured they would hit the ring and pulverize Diamond and Scootaloo.

Ahuizotl: It seems they're aware that tonight just wasn't their night. There's no doubt they'll be back to wreak more hell against those two, but for now, they're retreating. They both had terrific performances, but they're not going to be satisfied until Diamond no longer has a title to call her own, and Scootaloo's arm is useless.

Garble: Let's not worry about such dismal things. We just witnessed a great title defense, by a great title holder! Congratulations to you, Diamond! And thank you, Mr. Rich, for making this match tonight!

-We head to commercial with the fans still cheering and clapping, as one of Scootaloo's arms is placed against her side, and the not-hurt one is around her friend's shoulder, as the two begin to walk backstage, both proud of the other for putting on such a wonderful performance-

-Back from commercial, we see Sonata, a bag strapped over her shoulder as she heads towards the parking lot area. She is soon stopped by her two teammates-

Aria: Yo, Sonata!

-Sonata turns around to meet them, a rare frown adorning her face-

Adagio: You've got that look on your face…-she looks at her shoulder- and by the way you're carrying that bag...Sonata...are you...leaving?

Sonata: -she sniffles, trying to hold her tears back- Y-yeah…

Aria: Sonata! Come on! Me and 'Dag...we NEED you!

Adagio: Your thoughts about this match couldn't be MORE clear...you're frightened to get in the ring with those three sweaty swamp monsters! But we're in this TOGETHER, and without you...we're not a band…

Aria: We're not 3MB without you, Sonata! And to boot...if you don't show up...those three are going to TERMINATE our tandem! But with you out there...we've got a real good chance of putting those bayou bastards to bed!

Sonata: You girls can pretend to be rockstars all you want...but do me a favor and DON'T act like I'm a difference maker! I'm not cut out for this...I'm an anchor to 3MB...I'll only slow you girls down...face the facts about one thing AT LEAST; that you'll be better off without me…-she turns around and begins to walk some more-

Adagio: Hey! You're right! You're right, we AREN'T rockstars! But we like to PRETEND to be because it's FUN. Did you forget about that, Sonata? And sometimes...there are people that are going to try and RUIN your fun! THAT's The Wythyst Family!

Aria: You wanna walk away, and give them that satisfaction? We CAN'T have fun without YOU, Sonata. You are the biggest component to 3MB! None of this would be possible without YOU. We wouldn't be here...without YOU. We get that you're scared, more than you can imagine! We've been able to put on this brave face for the past few weeks, but it's time to stop the charade!

Adagio: It's time to drop the bad girl act, and hit you with some TRUTH, Sonata...me and Aria...we're scared, too…

-Sonata stops walking and turns around to meet her buddies again, a look of disbelief on her face-

Sonata: You...YOU guys? You're...afraid? -Aria and Adagio nod- B-but...you're the two toughest girls I know! Character or not!

Adagio: Yeah, but we're also human. And humans often find themselves horrified of what they don't understand.

Aria: -she nods- And we don't know ANYTHING about The Wythysts...all we know is they make our skin crawl...they put us in the darkest place we've ever been in...they're trying to DESTROY this foundation that we have set up, and the fact that we don't know why gives us the CREEPS, the CHILLS!

Adagio: After my match last week, the lights went out...and from there, me and Aria don't know WHAT the hell happened! We don't remember a single thing! Which one of them attacked us, or did any of them? Did they use some of their swamp magic on us to leave us laying? Or perhaps maybe we just passed out from too much fear...how could we not be TERRIFIED of people...THINGS like that, that work so hard, so diligently to freak us out, to throw us off of our game?

Aria: I've never been this scared in my WHOLE life...these girls are a walking, living HORROR movie, and they're coming after US. And you may think that you can't do anything about it, Sonata...but though humans may be mortified of something...when they are backed into a corner, and are desperate to break out...what do they do?

Sonata: They...they fight?

Aria: YES! Yes they FIGHT. Whatever it is they fear, they tuck all the fear they have in the pit of their stomach, and they channel whatever emotion it takes to come away with their lives, with their beliefs, with whatever it is they're willing to fight the evil that haunts them for! The Wythysts want to end our fun...they want to put a STOP to our solidarity...they're looking to break us down from the inside, with their constant mind games.

Sonata: Well...they've succeeded. We're all afraid of them….

Adagio: We are, but we CAN'T let that stop us! Whatever their motives are DOESN'T matter! They are the buzzkills to our good time, and if we ever want to enjoy ourselves again...we need to STOP them...TOGETHER.

Sonata: ….We sure haven't had a lot of fun lately, have we?

Aria: Nope...we've been too busy being afraid…

Sonata: And things haven't gone the way we wanted them to…-Aria and Adagio shake their heads- But we're a Three Ma'am Band, and one way or another, WE'RE MAKING MUSIC TOGETHER!

-Aria and Adagio grin as they hug Sonata-

Adagio: So you're in?!

Sonata: -she slowly smiles- Yeah...I'm in! Though these last few weeks haven't been all that fun, we'll MAKE fun for ourselves tonight...by kicking a bunch of bayou butt! -Sonata is the first to put her hand down, Adagio and Aria quickly following-

All: 1, 2, 3MB! -their hands go in the air as the re-united bandmates cheer. Sonata walks away first, her frown now dissipated and replaced with a look of sheer determination, with Adagio and Aria following behind her, their arms wrapped around the other's shoulder-

-We are then met with the sound of creepy piano keys and revolving images that could only belong to one group…-

*DEH!*

Garble: Good luck, 3MB! It won't be easy putting THIS group away…

-The crowd cheers as the lantern is lit up, the forms of Amay Wythyst, Ericka Rowan, and Lucy Harper appearing on the titantron-

Amay: ...We're here…-she blows the lantern out, as even more cheers pile in at the start of The Wythyst Family's theme song. The crowd claps along to the beat as the eerie trio of terror appears on the stage-

Garble: The mood of Lunapalooza just changed dramatically...though the crowd is still having a blast, the way they interact with Amay Wythyst and her sinister sisters just creates such a dark and disturbing aura around the entire arena…

Ahuizotl: Whether it be some of that "swamp magic" that Adagio referred to it as, or simply the fact that these people enjoy The Wythyst Family's persona, their message, the way they carry themselves...this is a thing of beauty, and I mean that in the creepiest way.

Garble: You see the cell phones, or as Amay Wythyst likes to call them...her "fireflies," leading her, Rowan, and Harper down to the ring, for what will be another tall task for both groups. We have yet to see the fireworks that go off when 3MB team together, well because they haven't yet...but we know exactly what the allied front of The Wythyst Family can do. They were victorious in a 6 Women Tag Team match last week, and they've decimated countless of superstars over the past few months.

Ahuizotl: But perhaps no group of superstars are as prepared, are more psyched than 3MB is to rid The Wythyst Family from their lives…

-Amay sits in her rocking chair, grinning before blowing the lantern out. The crowd cheers as Amay gets out of the rocking chair, spinning in place before removing her tourist jacket and fedora and placing them on the chair. The Family enters the ring, Ericka Rowan placing her patented sheep's mask on the ringpost-

Garble: And that sheep mask that Rowan adorns every time we see her...we still don't know the symbolism behind it, but it sure does do a lot to get into the head of The Family's opponents.

*WE'RE A THREE MA'AM BAAAAAAAAND!* -more cheers fill the arena-

Garble: Speaking of heads, I'm about to bang my head! Here comes my favorite rock group!

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 385 POOOOOUNDS...ARIAAAAA BLAAAAZE..SOOOOONATAAAA DUSK..AAAAAND ADAAAAAGIIIIIIOOOOO DAZZLEEEE..THE THREEEE..MAAAAA'AAAAM..BAAAAAAND!

-Sonata walks onto the stage first, followed by Aria and Adagio. None of them take the time to play to the crowd or do their usual entrance. They just begin taking off their entrance attire and make their way down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: But as you can see, these girls aren't going to be banging their head tonight. They are ALL business, and at last, they're ALL on the same page! And trust me...that isn't a good thing for The Wythyst Family.

Garble: The sunglasses, the flashy hats, they're just a part of the act. An act that Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are extremely proud to portray every week. But from the very FIRST night they showed up on Lunacy, their fun has quickly been drained out of them by The Wythyst Family. Amay quickly got into their heads, but 3MB has seemed to use their respective fear to get on the same page, as you said.

Ahuizotl: We learned that Sonata isn't as able to suppress her anxiety as easily as Aria and Adagio. She would break down into tears at the mere SIGHT of Amay Wythyst and her Family. Sonata had reached the end of her line...she was just about to call it quits, until learning that her teammates, too, are TERRIFIED. The idea of being someone you're not, and having fun doing it was what originally brought 3MB together. But even though Amay has taken that away, their HOPE to go back to the way things were has brought them BACK together.

Garble: That, as well as, as weird as it may sound...their common FEAR of The Wythyst Family, it arguably has made them a stronger unit! 3MB had this grand vision...they're living the dreams of SO many of us. Those who daydream while on shift because their job is too boring and ridiculous, THESE girls EPITOMIZE the concept of "fun", and they're teaching everyone that it's OKAY to be someone you're not! If you wanna have fun, then just put on a wig and go to a karaoke bar! Dress up as a My Little Pony character and go to conventions! You may be the dullest person on planet Earth, but even YOU are able to have the greatest of fun!

Ahuizotl: Wow...that is a very real message, too. And The Wythyst Family is the complete OPPOSITE of fun. Sure, you may find it fun to watch their mannerisms, or the way they act; Lucy Harper randomly starts yelling "yeah, yeah, yeah" in the middle of the match, but we can speculate that it's all just mind games. They aren't here to have FUN...we don't really KNOW why they're here, but clearly they have a problem with fun, because they've targeted 3MB.

Garble: And if 3MB ever wants to have fun again...they'll need to dispose of The Wythyst Family. One thing is for sure...it'll be a HELL of a lot of fun to see them try!

-Adagio and Sonata step onto the ring apron as Aria readies herself, standing across the ring from Amay Wythyst herself, the ringleader of this entire affair against joy. The referee rings the bell, the crowd beginning to cheer as this high-profile match kicks off-

Ahuizotl: ...And, as cliche as it may sound...let the fun BEGIN!

Match 5: 3MB vs The Wythyst Family

Crowd: LET'S GO WY-THYSTS, 3-M-B! LET'S GO WY-THYSTS, 3-M-B! LET'S GO WY-THYSTS, 3-M-B!

Garble: The 3MB chants are just a bit quieter, but the support is there, especially from me! I want these 3 brazen badasses to conquer their fears!

Ahuizotl: And one of the best ways to do that, is to face your fears head-on!

-Aria begins to shuffle around the ring, but she can never seem to get Amay's attention. Amay continues to stare blankly...at Sonata-

Amay: I want HER! -she points at Sonata- SHE IS THE KEY!

Ahuizotl: ...Can anybody translate what this woman is saying?

Garble: Sorry, I don't speak nut.

-Aria grumbles under her breath, as she was really looking forward to wrapping her hands around Amay's throat. However, she sees the look in Sonata's eyes, and the way she puts her hand out with no hesitation, so she has no problem walking over to her corner and slapping Sonata's hand with a smile-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers- Ask and you shall RECEIVE!

-Sonata steps through the middle rope and into the ring, her usual cheery demeanor washed away from her face. She looks at Amay with contempt, but Amay looks at her as a joke, judging by the way she is laughing-

Crowd: SO-NA-TA! SO-NA-TA! SO-NA-TA! SO-NA-TA!

-Sonata approaches Amay, who continues to laugh-

Amay: -her laughter suddenly stops, as she roars in the face of her opposition- YOU CANNOT FOOL ME! WEAR WHATEVER MASK YOU'D LIKE, FOR I KNOW THAT YOU ARE TRULY AFRAID! YOUR DECEPTION WILL BE YOUR UNDOING-

-Sonata shuts up Amay by jumping up and executing brutal a knee-strike to the tip of her head. This causes Amay to wobble back against the ropes-

Ahuizotl: AND SONATA WITH A KNEE! She is fed up with these mind games from Amay Wythyst!

Garble: She's admitted that she's afraid, but she isn't going to run forever! -Sonata jumps onto Amay, who is caught up in the ropes, and begins assaulting her with as many punches as she can throw-

Ahuizotl: Amay has been targeting her since she first approached 3MB! She's made Sonata weep on many occasions, but Sonata will cry NO MORE! She's keeping those tears at bay, and she's going to stay strong! For both her AND her teammates!

-Sonata takes a break from hitting Amay and clobbers Ericka Rowan, who got a little bit close to her, off of the apron-

Ahuizotl: AND WHAT A SHOT TO ROWAN! SONATA'S IN NO MOOD TO BE TOYED WITH!

-Not wasting any time, Sonata launches herself over the apron and takes Rowan down to the floor with a Crossbody. The crowd is on fire for Sonata as she then turns around and fires off another round at Amay, who was trying to recuperate on the middle rope-

Garble: WE'VE NEVER SEEN THIS SIDE OF SONATA! She's usually PERKY, and so much fun to be around, but 3MB's attitude has altered DRASTICALLY since running into The Wythyst Family!

Ahuizotl: That's what happens when you threaten somebody's best friends, when you try to ruin their fun! That's all 3MB were trying to do, have a little fun, but Amay Wythyst took exception, and claimed they were nothing but frauds!

-Sonata flies off of the top rope, taking Amay down to the mat-

Garble: DROPKICK BY SONATA! They're not FRAUDS now, are they, Amay? They're the real deal!

-Sonata makes a cover, trying to get a quick victory, but Amay kicks out at 1-

Ahuizotl: And we saw this during her battle with Twist. Amay Wythyst is not just all show and no go! She can take one hell of a beating, and dish one out just as thoroughly!

Garble: That may be true, but her SHOW right now ain't GOing so well against Sonata, who she considered to be the weakest of 3MB. Who knows? Maybe Amay WANTED this...perhaps she was TRYING to awaken this inner rage of Sonata!

Ahuizotl: That's a great point. She did it with Twist, and now Sonata is benefitting from a visit from Amay Wythyst. Can she keep up this rabid aggression for long, though? Will this turn out to obstruct her in the end?

-9 minutes later-

-Aria counters Amay's finisher and kicks her in the gut. She then hooks her neck with both arms-

Ahuizotl: Aria, setting up for the Expressive Melody!

-Amay breaks away from the eventual DDT and wraps an arm across Aria's neck. She then lifts her into the air and slams her into the mat, the crowd OHHH'ing at the wicked impact-

Garble: Uranage! Aria Blaze's neck and spine bouncing off the mat!

-Amay goes for a cover, but Adagio breaks it up at 2. Lucy Harper then runs in and attempts to Big Boot Adagio, but her leg is caught and Adagio flips her over into a Dragon Screw-

Ahuizotl: Adagio with the leg screw!

-Harper rolls out onto the apron, and Adagio follows her. When Harper gets up, Adagio looks to finish her off by hitting a BACK SUPLEX onto the apron, but Harper avoids disaster by elbowing her-

Garble: Harper just dodged a major bullet right there! The apron is the hardest part of the ring, and that could've taken her out of this match COMPLETELY.

-Speaking of taking out, Harper lifts Adagio up over her shoulder and then jumps down off the apron, slamming Adagio into the floor!-

Ahuizotl: MICHINOKU DRIVER! LUCY HARPER...OFF OF THE APRON!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Garble: That moves hurts enough the way it's REGULARLY done, but off the damn apron?! NO FRIGGEN' WAY!

-4 minutes later-

-Off of the tag, Ericka Rowan rushes the ring and bounces off the ropes, jumping over a vulnerable Adagio and then bouncing off the ropes again before jumping into the air, looking to crush Adagio with all of her weight. Luckily, Adagio moves out of the way at the last second-

Ahuizotl: The Big Splash misses, turning into a Big Flop, you could say!

Garble: I won't, because that sounded terrible.

-What Adagio can't avoid is a Hurricanrana from Lucy Harper as she brings herself into the ring-

Ahuizotl: HARPER MAKES HER MARK!

Garble: -as Adagio rolls to the outside- What a BEAUTIFUL maneuver from a...quite revolting woman...does she BATHE in grease or what?

Ahuizotl: -As Harper bounces off the ropes, looking to add more damage- That's not important right now...WATCH OUT FOR HARPERRRRR!

-Harper flies through the middle rope, but he does not connect with Adagio, as she ducks to make way for Aria, who JUMPS in the air for out of NOWHERE and catches Harper with her legs, spinning her around and executing a Hurricanrana of her own, which sends the fans into a FRENZY!

Garble: OH FUCK! OH FUUUUUCK! WHAT A SPECTACULAR COUNTER!

Ahuizotl: ARIA BLAZE! WITH A HURRICANRANA...OF HER OWN, SETTING THE ASYLUM ABLAZE!

-Aria jumps on top of the barricade to the right of the announce table, soaking in the reception of the crowd-

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Aria: WE RUN THIS JOINT! -the crowd continues to chant as Amay Wythyst begins running towards Aria. She turns around as Amay springs into the air, knocking Aria off the barricade with a Cross Body Block, and sending them both plunging to the floor-

Ahuizotl: -his voice cracking from all the screaming- AMAY WYTHYST! BOTH HER AND ARIA BEING SENT OVER THE BARRICADE!

Garble: THIS IS MADNESS! ABSOLUTE ANARCHY! ONLY ON MONDAY NIGHT LUNACY!

-Sonata decides to make herself apart of the fun. She climbs to the top turnbuckle, and looks out towards Aria and Amay-

Ahuizotl: WHAT IS SONATA PLANNING?! SHE CAN'T REACH THEM!

Sonata: 3. M. B! -Sonata jumps off the top turnbuckle, soaring through the air and OVER THE BARRICADE before PLUMMETING down onto Aria and Amay!-

Garble: SHE DID IIIIIIIIT! OVER THE BARRICAAAADE!

Ahuizotl: HOW?! WHAT GAVE SONATA THE ENERGY TO DO THAT!? SHE JUST FLEW OVER 20 FEET IN THE AIR!

-The crowd is now unanimous on this one, as their "HO-LY SHIT" chant quickly turns into a DEAFENING "THIS IS AWE-SOME" chant!-

Garble: Every match on tonight's show has been OFF. THE CHARTS, and this one has been NO DIFFERENT! I just...I just can't believe what just happened!

Ahuizotl: It will be replayed for years and YEARS to come! Sonata Dusk, putting her body on the LINE! ANYTHING in order to take out Amay Wythyst for GOOD!

Garble: If THAT doesn't do it, then I don't know what WILL! GOOD….GOD GOOD GOD GOOD GOD!

-4 more minutes later-

-Amay Wythyst is still down on the outside, past the barricade. Adagio was able to pull both her teammates up from the rubble, and the three of team have worked together to keep Harper and Rowan away from the matriarch of their clan-

Garble: Amay Wythyst is the glue that keeps her family sticking together...and without her involvement in this match, I don't think Harper and Rowan have much clout at all.

-With both Harper and Rowan on the outside, dazed and confused, Aria and Sonata head up to the top turnbuckle together-

Ahuizotl: And this could be the finishing blow to the remaining pieces of the Wythyst Family!

-Aria flings Sonata off of her shoulders, but unlike how it usually works, Sonata doesn't knock down Rowan and Harper. Instead, they both catch her-

Garble: Uh oh...Sonata's caught! These two bullish woman wouldn't fall to that Double-Team!

Ahuizotl: And now it seems they've got their own Double-Team lined up for Sonata!

-Harper and Rowan quickly stand in front of the announce table and position Sonata on the ground before lifting her up into the air-

Garble: THEY SURE DO! LET'S SKEDADDLE, 'ZOTL!

-Sonata is dropped onto the brim of the announce table, her skull thudding off of one of the monitors. The crowd OHHHHHHs at the horrid impact as Sonata crumbles off of the side of the table and lays there, motionless-

Ahuizotl: A DOUBLE SPINEBUSTER! OH GOD THAT IMPACT WAS SICKENING!

Garble: The back of her skull may be busted open! She hit that monitor with such crippling force! Sonata has been so exuberant throughout this match, but her breakout performance may have come to an end…

-Adagio attempts to avenge her fallen teammate, but Rowan and Harper very quickly snatch her up and chuck her into the nearby barricade, leaving her to suffer as Aria remains in the ring, exhausted, shaky, and sluggish-

Garble: And Adagio taken out now! And just like that, the tables have turned, and Aria Blaze is the last remaining hope for 3MB…

-Meanwhile, a hand is seen reaching over the barricade. Adagio can't see it, but she soon feels it as it latches onto her poofy hair-

Garble: JESUS! That's so freaky, man!

-Over the cover of the barricade emerges the eerie, sadistic smile of Amay Wythyst, the crowd popping huge for the re-awakening of the Eater of Worlds-

Ahuizotl: AMAY WYTHYST! AMAY WYTHYST HAS RISEN FROM THE ASHES!

Garble: THEY COULDN'T KEEP HER DOWN LONG ENOUGH! I'M SHOCKED!

-Amay pulls Adagio over the barricade and into her clutches, wrapping an arm around her neck before lifting her up and SLAMMING her into the edge of the barricade-

Ahuizotl: And now a Uranage to Adagio! URGGGGHHHH the force!

-Adagio grits her teeth, but she can't hold back the pain that courses through her body as she slides down the barricade and lets her head droop to its side-

Crowd: SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOOLE WORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WIDE WOOORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOOLE WORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HER HAAANDS...

Ahuizotl: This crowd...they're SINGING to Amay!

-Amay laughs, climbing over Adagio's broken body and the barricade and walks over, stepping onto the announce table and moving her arms through the air like a maestro-

Garble: And Amay is CONDUCTING them! This is...this is the ODDEST thing I've ever seen!

-The crowd continues to sing as, inside the ring, Aria is surrounded by both Rowan and Harper. She miraculously avoids both of their attacks and slides under the bottom rope, raking her hand across the feet of Amay and knocking her off of her pedestal-

Garble: ARIA'S NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!

-Aria throws Amay into the ring through the bottom rope and slides under that same rope to pursue her. Aria runs at Amay but winds up in her clutches anyway-

Ahuizotl: AMAY'S GOT HER! AMAY'S GOT HER!

Garble: Aria got tricked! Her overzealousness backfired on her!

-Amay bends Aria and plants a kiss on her forehead, but this is where Aria counters her intentions and goes behind her, rolling her up into a Schoolgirl but not pinning her because she's aware that she isn't the legal woman in the match. When Amay gets to her feet, Aria grabs both of her arms and forces her into a position where her head is bowed-

Garble: WHAT A COUNTER!

Ahuizotl: Aria is a very expressive person, and we're about to hear her Melody!

Aria: DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR DAMN LIPS ON ME AGAIN! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOING TO BE KISSING, IS YOURSELF GOODNI-

-Aria is silenced as Lucy Harper plants a brutal Savate kick into the side of her head, which causes her to release the hold and crumble to the mat-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A KICK BY HARPER! No melody tonight!

Garble: That was certainly EXPRESSIVE by Lucy, though!

-Amay Wythyst drops to her butt and crawls to the corner, watching her protege deliver a HEAD-SPINNING Discus clothesline!-

Ahuizotl: HARPER WITH THE LARIAT! ARIA GOT TURNED INSIDE OUT!

Garble: And she's the legal woman!

-Harper makes a pin, staring at her overseer-

*1….2…3!* -the crowd cheers as Harper gets to his feet, still staring at Amay-

Garble: And The Wythyst Family, puts out the white-hot blaze on Aria and 3MB!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNERRRS...Theeeee Wyyyyyythyyyyst Familyyyy...

Ahuizotl: That frigid proclamation by Madden tells you the entire story. 3MB gave them more than ANY of us could've imagined...in fact, towards the end there, I really thought they were going to pull it out.

Garble: They had all three members of The Family ROCKING, and I DON'T mean that as in a concert, or Amay's chair. I mean that in the sense that Amay and company were stumbling over aimlessly for much of the match, and they had all the Lunatics in attendance rocking like they WERE at a concert!

-Ericka Rowan now enters the ring, and walks over with Harper to stare at Amay for approval-

Ahuizotl: The EWF fans were treated to 3MB's full arsenal, which included some of the most BREATHTAKING action we've ever SEEN! Aria with a Hurricanrana to an ALREADY airborne Lucy Harper, and how could we ever forget...Sonata Dusk...leaving the turnbuckle for what must've felt like an ETERNITY for her, but for what really took ended in 2 seconds!

Garble: That damn woman didn't give a HOOT at that point! This crowd wouldn't stop chanting, wouldn't stop cheering the WHOLE match! But despite all that...despite Aria, Sonata, and Adagio putting forth their effort...The Wythyst Family...they're...there just aren't any words I can use to depict the way they came back from a seemingly CONCLUDED battle!

Ahuizotl: 3MB were nothing short of spectacular, but they took too big of a risk when Aria launched Sonata off of her shoulders. From then on came a sequence of unfortunate circumstances...circumstances which they could NOT come back from, and which led to the end of their remarkable fight at last.

-Amay grabs the top rope with both hands and uses it to finally pull herself off of the ground and to her feet. She stares at her family members before grinning at them, putting a hand each on the back of their heads and pushing them together, while also pinning her own head against the side of Harper and Rowan's heads-

Ahuizotl: The Wythyst Family, with a strange post-match celebration...regardless of their actions, they remain one of the strongest forces in the EWF, which absolutely ZERO signs of their power waning anytime soon…

-Amay stands in front of Aria, dropping to her knees and spreading her arms out, laughing as Harper and Rowan stand tall behind her-

Crowd: SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOOLE WORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WIDE WOOORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOOLE WORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HER HAAANDS…

Amay: Ahahahaha...SING TO ME, MY PUPPETS! -the crowd continues to sing, no signs of slowing down- 3MB, THEY LOVE THIS SONG! AHAHAHA-IT'LL PLAY IN THEIR NIGHTMAAAAAREEEES-AHAHAHAHAHAA! SING TO ME AND FOLLOOOOOOOW..THEEEE BUZZAAAAAARDS! -Amay's laughter, as well as the crowd's singing continues as we take another commercial break-

-We return from commercial with Madden standing in the ring as the bell sounds off-

Madden: The following conteeest, scheduled for ONE FAAAALL...is, for the ETERNAAAAAL..-the crowd is already cheering- WOMEEEEEEN'S..CHAAAAAAAMPIONSHIIIIIP!

Garble: You heard it right! The main event of Lunapalooza is HERE!

-The sound of glass breaking sends the crowd into a frenzy-

Madden: Introducing first! The challengeeeer...froooom LONEEEEEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 135 POOOOOUNDS…"MARBLE COOOOOOLD.." BERRRRRRRYYYYYYY..PUUUUUUNCH!

Ahuizotl: She walks to the ring with such purpose, such swagger...swaying her head from side to side. But don't let the brash disposition fool you. Berry Punch is well aware of the opportunity that is in front of her tonight. She knows who her opponent is, and she knows what said opponent is willing to do, in order to come out on top.

Garble: Berry herself, though, is no slouch when it comes to being wild, erratic, and downright NASTY. She's brawled with the best of them, but only recently has she been rewarded for her no-nonsense, stern attitude.

Ahuizotl: Though, if it was up to our general manager, Berry wouldn't be coming anywhere CLOSE to the Championship, especially considering the fact that just a few weeks ago, Berry stood right in the middle of that ring, and without warning kicked Luna in the gut, and sent her straight into the mat with a Bar Tab.

Garble: That's the kind of woman Berry Punch is. Vulgar, obscene, indecent, but unlike most, she's almost...charming in the way she carries herself. And that's why the fans love her. -Berry enters the ring and begins to pile on top of the four top turnbuckles, the fans going wild with each pair of middle fingers that she throws into the air-

Ahuizotl: She's not like this to get attention, or to get on people's nerves...she truly can't help it. It's just who she is, and she's proud of that. Imagine what kind of Champion she would make, what kind of representative to Lunacy she would be…

Garble: I think it'd be pretty great! She's not a phony like Sunset Shimmer...I'm sure Luna would lose her ever-loving MIND if Berry Punch won the title tonight, but it's not like she hasn't made decisions in the past that made it feel like she doesn't have a brain. And you use the word "proud"...NOBODY would be more proud to see Berry Punch pull this victory off, than Team Rich.

Ahuizotl: Oh that would really be a dinger for that team. The ULTIMATE advantage! Team Rich would be the EASY favorite heading into The Royal Rumble!

-Berry removes her leather jacket, throwing it to the outside as she paces around the ring, awaiting her opponent-

*And now...it's all o-ver now…* -and the crowd was awaiting her opponent as well, so they could BOO her out of the building!-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom CANTERLOOOOT! Weighing in at 136 POOOOUNDS...she iiiiiis, the ETEEEEERNAAAAAAL. WOMEEEEEEEN'S CHAAAAAMPIOOOOON...SUUUUUUNSEEEEEEET..SSSSSSHIIIIIIMMEEEERRRRRR!

-Sunset joins the stage, accompanied by NOBODY, yet she still looks as cocky as ever as she heads down the ramp, bragging to every heated fan that she comes across-

Garble: And if you've ever wondered why so many people have such an intense DISDAIN for Sunset Shimmer...just look at that. She KNOWS she's at a disadvantage, but the woman STILL keeps a level-headed, if not irritating composure.

Ahuizotl: And you spoke of her being at a disadvantage, and you could not be ANY more correct. Sunset has had two championship defenses...she defeated Cadance, with the help of Snips and Snails. And, ironically, her next defense saw her win against Twilight Sparkle, with the help of...you guesses it, Cadance. In short...she's always had an ace in the hole; somebody that would there to help out in a tight spot. Last week, at LONG LAST, Mr. Rich put a STOP to it!

Garble: He warned that if ANYBODY interferes in this match at ANY point on Sunset's behalf...that she will automatically LOSE the match, and that means that her championship reign will effectively END. My hat goes off to you, Mr. Rich, because that is a BRILLIANT stipulation, and it ensures the fairest fight we could get, from an unfair competitor like Sunset Shimmer.

Ahuizotl: No member of The System...no Snips, no Snails, no Shining Armor, no Cadance, no Swirlinaitis, no Luna...not even a surprise, newly initiated member. Any interference in this bout, means that Sunset's title reign is OVER. DONE. FINITO!

-Sunset enters the ring, approaching Berry Punch and shoving her championship in the face of her challenger. Berry exchanges some heated words with Sunset before she hands over her title to the referee-

Garble: Sunset, fortunately, could be holding up that championship...for the very LAST time. This is it, folks...for ALL the marbles! We thank you for staying with us throughout the night, and now HERE's the marquee matchup: The Eternal Women's Championship is ON. THE. LINE, for only the second time ever, in the history of Monday Night Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: It's been a historic night, and we're about to see, in all intents and purposes...a historic FIGHT!

-The referee raises the coveted Championship, showing it to all the fans in attendance before handing it off to a member of the ringside crew. Sunset is leaning against her corner, while Berry can hardly contain herself, and is likely to pop out of her corner as soon as the bell rings-

Crowd: BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH!

-The referee rings the bell, Berry IMMEDIATELY rushing out of the corner and looking to get an early advantage on Sunset-

Main Event: Eternal Women's Championship - Sunset Shimmer vs Berry Punch

Ahuizotl: And Berry, coming out of the gate with LIGHTNING quick speed! -Sunset avoids Berry just as hastily, moving out of her corner and shifting her feet around the mat as Berry tries to get a quick upper hand on her-

Garble: I don't know if it's the adrenaline she got from the fans' cheers, or if Berry just wants to get her hands on Sunset as quick as possible! It could be both, but Sunset isn't allowing that to happen.

-The champion is soon backed up into the ropes. Sunset grabs onto the middle rope and shifts her upper body out of the ring, the referee having to back Berry off-

Sunset: That's right! For her own good, you'd better keep her away from me!

Garble: Sorry, sweetie...but it's for YOUR own good this time!

Ahuizotl: Both of these athletes, not known for their flashy or dynamic offense. They like to break their opponents down SLOWLY. They've got some technical prowess, as well as the strong desire to strike.

Garble: And you can say whatever you want about Sunset...but she's a fierce, high-powered striker, and if she hits you, you're going to FEEL it, and it's going to HURT.

Ahuizotl: But the same can be said for Berry Punch, who has made a living out of stomping "sandcastles" into people's sternums. This'll be a rough and tumble bout, I promise you that.

-Berry again tries to pursue Sunset, but as the referee tries to keep her back, Sunset releases a fist into her jaw, which knocks her back forcefully-

Garble: And there's one of the blows we talked about! Sunset lured Berry Punch in, and SUCKER-PUNCHED her when she least expected it.

Ahuizotl: We've come expect this EXACT kind of offense from our Champion…

-8 minutes later-

-With both women on the apron, Berry runs at Sunset and knocks her down with a Thesz press-

Garble: Oh! Sunset's back CRASHES into the ring apron!

-The force sends Sunset and Berry tumbling down to the floor. Berry quickly mounts Sunset, in spite of this, and sends a barrage of punches into her dome-

Ahuizotl: Shot after shot! Berry Punch, not letting up in the slightest!

Garble: This is for the CHAMPIONSHIP, 'Zotl! She's got to do whatever it takes!

-Berry moves herself off of Sunset and climbs up onto the apron. She points her middle fingers in front of her face and wiggles them up and down before dropping herself off the apron, landing an elbow into the chest of Sunset-

Garble: Elbow! Sunset gets the wind knocked out of her!

Ahuizotl: That's probably the snazziest move you'll see come out of Berry Punch's arsenal! Nothing but an unrelenting elbow right to the black, ABYSMAL heart of Sunset Shimmer!

-Berry gets to her feet, absorbing the cheers of all the Lunatics as she picks up Sunset and thrusts her back into the ring-

-4 minutes later-

-Sunset cradles Berry and lifts her up for The Last Sunset, but Berry escapes and brings her arms over Sunset's head, wrapping her arms around Sunset's waist, bringing herself over her head and forcing her down onto the mat with a roll up-

Garble: BERRY COUNTERS THE LAST SUNSET! *1…* NEW CHAMPION NEW CHAMPION! *2…-Sunset kicks out, pushing Berry away. When she gets up, Berry makes her pay by kicking her in the gut and driving her into the mat- BAR TAB! BAR TAAAAAAAB!

Ahuizotl: BERRY MAKES THE COVER! *1….2….-the referee stops the count just before hitting the mat a third time, as he makes us aware that Sunset got her foot on the bottom rope at the LAST second. The crowd's boos are deafening as Berry bangs on the mat, holding her face in her hands- OHHH SO CLOOOOSE!

Garble: BERRY WAS MOMENTS AWAY FROM BECOMING CHAMPION, BUT SUNSET HAD THE WHEREWITHAL TO GET HER FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Ahuizotl: Berry beat Sunset with the Bar Tab to EARN this title shot, but she couldn't put Sunset away with it on THIS occasion! If Sunset wasn't so close to the ropes, the outcome might've been VERY different.

Crowd: LET'S GO BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: This crowd may be a bit deflated, but they're still 100 PERCENT behind Berry Punch! They believe that she can pull this off!

Ahuizotl: She very well could! One more Bar Tab might do the trick!

-3 minutes later-

-Sunset has Berry down and out as she approaches the announce table. She tears off the cover and begins removing the monitors-

Garble: This table has lasted ALL night so far. It even withstood the impact of Sonata Dusk in the last match! But it seems its days are numbered..

Ahuizotl: It makes perfect sense for the most sadistic woman on the roster to be the one to dismantle it.

-As Sunset pulls off the last monitor, Berry has gotten to her feet. She grabs Sunset and turns her around, blasting her with a fist that sends her flying over the table and into Garble and Ahuizotl's seats!-

Garble: I'm glad we got up as soon as Sunset came over here! I don't want that...THING on my lap!

Ahuizotl: I'm with you on that...just get her away from us!

-Berry gets up onto the table and begins crawling over to Sunset, but Sunset springs up from the chairs and grabs Berry's hair with both hands, slamming her head into the top of the announce table-

Ahuizotl: And the capable champion! Berry never saw it coming!

-Sunset now climbs onto the announce table-

Garble: I feel like I should disinfect my seat before I sit down...ech!

-The crowd boos as Sunset situates her boot on the back of the head of Berry, grinding her forehead harder and harder into the thick wood of the table-

Ahuizotl: Sunset is completely in control now, and she's using this opportunity to assert her dominance…

-Sunset growls with rage as she raises her boot into the air-

Garble: Wait...DON'T!

Ahuizotl: YOU'LL CRUSH HER SKULL!

-Sunset ignores the pleas, driving her boot into the back of the head of Berry, causing it to smack brutally against the announce table, the crowd OHHHH'ing at the impact before booing at Sunset, who is now grinning from ear to ear-

Ahuizotl: THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT!

Garble: We are dealing with one TWISTED individual…

Ahuizotl: SHE WOULD KILL THIS WOMAN, JUST TO RETAIN HER TITLE! A WOMAN LIKE THAT DESERVES NO GLORY! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE THE CHAMPION!

Garble: But she could be just moments away from retaining her title...God I hope not…

-4 more minutes later-

-After fighting back valiantly, Berry kicks Sunset in the gut again-

Garble: IT'S COMING, 'ZOTL! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!

-Berry hooks her leg, but Sunset winds up escaping the Bar Tab and pushing her right into the referee, which knocks both of them down as boos fill the arena once again, hope dying off-

Ahuizotl: AND THE OFFICIAL'S DOWN! Oh no...ALL BET'S ARE OFF NOW!

Garble: Shit! Interference from outside parties are still banned, but Sunset can do anything she pleases and get away with it!

Ahuizotl: Wake the referee up, Berry! WAKE HER UP!

-You can hear Berry mouth a "fuck," as she turns around to be met by Sunset, who kicks her in the gut and delivers her own version of the Bar Tab!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos massively- Oh THE AUDACITY OF SUNSET SHIMMER!

Garble: It didn't look as good as the originator's, but it got the job done. It was laced with a lot of animosity! -Sunset rolls out of the ring-

Crowd: CHEAP KNOCK-OFF! CHEAP KNOCK-OFF! CHEAP KNOCK-OFF! CHEAP KNOCK-OFF!

Garble: The Lunacy faithful, telling it like it is!

Ahuizotl: If it was somebody they actually RESPECTED, they wouldn't chant that...but since SUNSET is the one that delivered it...yeeeeah…

-Sunset searches under the ring, grabbing a crate full of alcoholic beverages-

Garble: Now she's stealing Berry's entire persona! Alright, you bitch...is that how we're gonna play?!

-Sunset hands the crate over to a ringside crew member-

Sunset: Be sure to toss me some of the after I win. I want to celebrate with a cold beverage! -Sunset pats the man on the head as he nods, proceeding to take one lone, empty glass bottle out of the box-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...I think we can all see what is coming…

Garble: Who the hell puts an EMPTY BOTTLE into a container of fully FILLED CANS?! It must've been Sunset or one of her associates!

-Sunset re-enters the ring, readying the bottle-

Ahuizotl: BERRY! BERRY! DON'T GET UP!

Garble: Even if she DOESN'T get up, she's not any more SAFE on the mat!

-Berry, not knowing what is going on behind her, gets to her feet. Sunset doesn't even wait for her to turn around, as she runs up and smacks her into the back of the head with the bottle, it shattering into many pieces-

Ahuizotl: NOOOOOOOO! -Berry falls to the mat at once- THAT GLASS BOTTLE, EXPLODING INTO HUNDREDS OF PIECES!

Garble: This was all planned from the beginning...Sunset is never truly at a disadvantage…-Sunset sweeps as many pieces of glass as she can out to the floor with her boot. She then drops to her knees as blood oozes out of Berry's head, pushing her over onto her stomach and covering her. The crowd has been booing since the glass bottle came into play, and they certainly don't stop as the referee slowly comes to his senses-

Garble: The referee's awake...SOMEONE! YOU'VE GOTTA COME DOWN HERE AND HIT HIM! THIS IS FUCKING URGENT! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!

-The referee crawls over very sluggishly, Sunset screaming at the top of her lungs. He then drops his hand to the mat for the first time-

Ahuizotl: STOP! STOOOOOOOOOP!

-Sunset's evil grin manifests more and more with each passing second she becomes closer to victory. The referee's hand goes down a second time-

Garble: It's no use….it's no fucking use…

-The crowd's boos climax as the referee's hand hits the mat for the third and final time. He calls for the bell as Sunset releases Berry's leg nonchalantly, making sure to slap the referee in the back of the head, uttering the word "worthless" at him for taking too long-

Garble: Fucking bitch…

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEERRR...AAAAAND STIIIIIIILL...THE ETEEEEERNAAAAAL. WOMEEEEEEN'S CHAAAAAMPIOOOOOON...SUUUUUUNSEEEEEET..SSSSSHIIIIIIIMMEEEERRRR!

Ahuizotl: Madden said that with such oomph, and such pizzazz, but you have to know that those were the LAST words that he wanted to announce tonight…

Garble: -he sighs heavily, shaking his head- There's just...there's just nothing to say, man. We're accustomed to this...we can rant and rave about it all we want, but it doesn't change the outcome, so why bother?

Ahuizotl: Inside, and I speak for BOTH of us, as I know you quite well...inside, we are absolutely LIVID about the outcome of this match...but as my broadcast partner just said...what's the point?

Garble: We've run out of ways to crucify these sickening deeds on commentary...this just...this is just SO sad...so sad and pathetic! And the way she HIT that official after the match was over...I'm boiling, man...I'm fucking fuming, even if I may not look like it….

Ahuizotl: Silent rage...I know it all too well. Just like Sunset's opponents have come to known her rotten ways all too well…

-Sunset grabs the title out of the hands of the dazed referee, and REFUSES to allow him her hand-

Sunset: After that FEEBLE excuse that you call officiating, I wouldn't stoop so LOW as to allow you to raise my hand! Go to the back! I can raise my own hand just FINE! -Sunset smirks as the referee hangs his head, exiting the ring and walking dejectedly up the ramp-

Garble: Look at that smug, conceited BITCH. She probably doesn't even know the man's NAME. That's Felix Streak, or as his colleagues call him, "Lucky," and this is the type of CRAP he has to put up with from SICKENING people like her!

Ahuizotl: He was only doing his job...I wouldn't be surprised if Sunset PLANNED to push Berry into him. She has no ill-regard for anybody's feelings or health but her OWN.

Sunset: -yelling at ringside- TOSS ME THOSE BEERS! -The man takes two beers out of the crate and chucks them at Sunset, which she catches to her credit-

Garble: I've heard she's REAL good at catching things...that's right up her alley. -Ahuizotl chuckles- I'm glad SOMEONE can get some humor out of this scenario…

Sunset: MORE! -he chucks two more, which she catches after setting down the other two beers. Sunset puts her title on the mat, cracking the first two open. She stands over Berry's unconscious, bloody body and bashes the two beers together, quite a bit of the liquid splashing out of the cans landing on Berry and the area around her. Sunset tilts both cans into her throat at once-

Crowd: CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE!

Ahuizotl: I would normally scold the EWF fans for chanting something like that, but for Sunset Shimmer? I think that is MOST fitting.

Garble: She's the devil...let's just come out and say it. She's the devil trapped in a woman's body. She's beautiful, but she is a conniving, gruesome, piece of SHIT human being…

-Sunset puts a hand on her chest as her eyes bulge. She then begins to make god-awful choking sounds, which the crowd cheers at, but they begin to boo when they realize it's all a ruse. Sunset laughs at them and throws the cans behind her-

Sunset: You WISH!

Garble: Yes...yes we do…

-Sunset opens the other two cans of beer and downs them, as well, her music playing as she lays them on the mat. She then picks up her Championship and raises it high above her head, smirking widely as beer continues to drip off of her lips and chin, her nipples shown to be poking through her attire as much of the top-half of her outfit is soaked in beer-

Garble: I sure do love a woman who knows how to drink...but Sunset doesn't need alcohol to be an annoying, violent, HIDEOUS individual, and the fact that she is STILL the Eternal Women's Champion, which gives Team Luna the ultimate edge, is making me feel quite uneasy…

Ahuizotl: It was a great, back-and-forth match, which, as per usual with Sunset's matches, was plagued by an INEXCUSABLE finish. But whether we like it or not, and you're a giant MORON if you think we DO like it, Sunset Shimmer is heading into The Royal Rumble, representing Team Luna as its Golden Girl.

Garble: And Berry Punch, as wonderful of an effort as she put forth, will be heading into The Royal Rumble with a stapled up head. She really needs to go to the doctor…

-Sunset kicks all four cans at Berry's helpless body, even going so far as to taking one of the cans, crushing it up, and stuffing it into Berry's mouth-

Garble: Terrible cunt...FUCK YOU!

Ahuizotl: DESPICABLE….

-Sunset leaves the ring, holding her championship high in the air and then cradling it with her arms, the precious gold touching against her cheek, a demonic grin unable to be purged from her face being the final image we see as we take our final commercial break, the fans chanting "DIE, SHIMMER, DIE!"-

-Back from commercial, we hear Mr. Rich's theme song playing as the esteemed man himself is standing in the ring, microphone in hand as he looks out at the EWF Universe with a big smile on his face-

Garble: Now that our final commercial break has ended, it is now time to conclude the first ever Lunapalooza!

Ahuizotl: What a great show it has been, and none of it would have been possible without the boss himself, Mr. Rich.

Mr. Rich: With The Royal Rumble just 6 days away, some business needs to be taken care of right now. But before we get to that, I just want to take a second to thank you, the Lunacy fans. -the crowd cheers- This has been the most STACKED episode of Monday Night Lunacy yet, and we couldn't have gotten to this position if it weren't for the continuous support of all of you! The EWF is now a half a year old, and I never would've thought we would get as far as we have in such a short amount of time. Here's to the future! Here's to Lunacy! Here's...to the EWF! -the crowd cheers loudly-

Crowd: E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF! E-DUB-EFF!

Mr. Rich: Now, above ALL else, the main attraction of The Royal Rumble...is the tag team match, between Team Luna…-boos- and Team Rich. -they cheer now, as Mr. Rich grins- If my team is victorious...Luna is relieved of her duties as general manager. -a volcanic explosion of cheers follows- That's the outcome we're ALL looking for, I'm sure. But if Luna's team defeats mine...I must leave Lunacy into the hands of The System…-the crowd boos furiously- But don't you worry, ladies and gentlemen. For, over the past few weeks, I have been assembling an absolute DREAM TEAM. -cheers- A team, filled with both men and women, who all have something to prove. Men and women, who have all made their MARK on Lunacy. But most importantly...my team is full of men and women who are SICK. They are FED UP with the way this show is being run, and they're looking to do something about it. Both Luna and members of her team, have gotten under the skin of these men and women. They revolt them, they sicken them, but yet they INSPIRE them. These men and women, have been INSPIRED by the cruel, malicious actions of Luna and her teammates, and combined...this Sunday...they are going to end their tyranny. With that in mind...ladies and gentlemen...THESE are the men and women, who together, will become the VESSEL of HOPE for you fans, for Lunacy, for the entire EWF! I present to you...Team Rich! -the crowd unloads with cheers as many superstars begin piling out from the backstage area-

Twilight Sparkle! -cheers- Flash Sentry! -cheers- Rarity! -cheers- The Chick Combo Champions, Fluttershy! -cheers, followed by "YAY" chants- And Lightning Dust! -cheers- And finally...Berry Punch! -cheers-

Garble: You see that Berry Punch is already stitched up after being busted open by a glass bottle just mere minutes ago. Our medical staff sure works fast.

-Team Rich begins to fill up the ring, standing to the side of their boss-

Mr. Rich: Glad you could all make it! Great job tonight, everyone of you. You have at least one more person joining us out here soon enough. Depending on how Luna wants this to go down, I have a PLETHORA of superstars in the back that are waiting for their name to be called, and they'll be down here in an instant. We're all awaiting your arrival, Luna.

*Only perfection around...* -the boos immediately begin- As the general manager of Lunacy appears on the stage. All of Team Rich watches her with venom in their eyes and malice on their faces-

Ahuizotl: It's like Luna is taking a huge walk of shame. Every soul in this arena is staring her down. She probably is thriving off of it…

-Luna walks up the steps, all of Team Rich moving out of the ring so she can enter the ring. As she does, Lightning comes up from behind and pushes her to the other side of the ring. Luna actually falls on her ass as the crowd pops huge-

Garble: Oh! A SHOVE BY LIGHTNING DUST!

Ahuizotl: On the general manager, no less! What a message!

-Lightning smirks at Luna as she looks on in complete disbelief, her mouth in the shape of an "O"-

Crowd: THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Mr. Rich: Calm down, Lightning. Now isn't the time for that. You'll get your chance to rough her up this Sunday. -there are cheers as Lightning composes herself, backing up in her original spot. Luna gets to her feet, dusts herself off, and grabs another microphone-

Luna: You had better keep your superstars on a leash, Filthy…

Mr. Rich: I'd be glad to. Could you lend me yours? -the crowd OHHHHHs as Luna grits her teeth-

Garble: Oh damn! Sick burn by the boss!

Crowd: A-PPLY WA-TER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* A-PPLY WA-TER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* A-PPLY WA-TER! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Luna: ENOUGH OF THIS! I can't even stand being in the same RING as you and your cookie cutter choices...let me introduce to you a REAL juggernaut of a team. The team who, along with me, is going to put ALL of Team Rich in their rightful places, and DISPERSE Filthy Rich, the ringleader of this RIDICULOUS revolt, from Lunacy. MY team...Teaaaam Lunaaaa! -the crowd has a field day as they direct their boos to the stage, where the members of Team Luna appear one-by-one-

Shining Armor! -boos- Cadance! -boos- The Eternal Women's Champion, Sunset Shimmer! -the boos are nuclear- And at last...Beth Drollins, Rosely Reigns, and Diane Ditzbrose...The Sword! -The Sword is spotted coming down to the ring from the crowd, as they actually get a fair amount of cheers for their introduction- Meet your DOOM, Team Rich!

-The eyes of the members of the two teams meet, as they all pan down the line, their rage intensifying with the more hate they have for who they are looking at-

Mr. Rich: Impressive...impressive. The one thing I notice right away, is that while MY team is standing next to me...YOUR team is stationed BEHIND you. I guess we know who the LEADER of Team Luna is, huh?

Luna: Why, of course. The members of Team Luna are well aware that I am their leader NOW and FOREVER. -Ditzbrose rolls her eyes behind Luna- But I assure you, we are ALL on the same page, for we have ONE major thing in common...we all want POWER, and with you around, our chances of that are slim, because you believe in "equal opportunities." HA!

Mr. Rich: Indeed I do, because it prevents this show from descending into total anarchy. Your team members won't get power as long as I'm around, but I give them my word that I will NOT hold any grudges. Whatever happens Sunday, I will put in the past. Sunset...I won't strip you of your Championship. Cadance, Shining, if you do happen to win the tournaments, I will NOT remove you of your crown, or your championship opportunity. Sword, you may continue to fight in whatever cause you please, but you're not going to be triple-teaming people week after week. The interference will stop, the shenanigans will stop, and a level-playing field will be restored. And if you don't like that, don't think it'd be a wise idea to ask to be traded to Sublime, because Celestia will drive you to TEARS with her own special antics.

Luna: For once, I agree with him fully...she would most certainly do just that. But that won't be necessary, because WE'RE going to win, and we will all be pleasantly comfortable staying on The System's brand of Lunacy.

Mr. Rich: Let's cut the small-talk, and move onto filling up the rest of our teams. As I'm sure you already know, Team Rich is one member shy.

Luna: Yes...you have 6, and I have 7.

Mr. Rich: This is quite simple. I'm about to name my 7th member. If afterwards, you have anyone in mind that you would like to add to your team, just announce their names. I will then counter-act with my own choices. We could do this ALL night, trust me...a lot of superstars have come to my office, asking me to keep them in mind, and I have done just that.

Luna: You're not alone on that. It seems many residents of the Lunacy's roster like my chaotic style of running things.

Mr. Rich: I highly doubt that. They know that, with you in charge, it'll be a much easier road to the top for them, while if I'm still around, they'll have to WORK for their spot.

Luna: -she shrugs- If that is your theory I will not waste my time disproving it. Go ahead and name your next member.

Mr. Rich: Thank you. When you're in a bit of a vine, fighting for something you care so much about, you often turn to the people in your life whom you care so much about; your blood. -the crowd is already cheering, as they have cracked the code- The next member of Team Rich, is a member of the Rich family bloodline...she is MY DAUGHTER...Diamond Tiara!

Ahuizotl: Alright! Another major player!

*I'll tell you everything I know...any little thing I know…*

-Diamond walks onto the stage, grinning at her father from inside the ring. The rest of Team Rich begins clapping in support of the choice-

Garble: The Crater Chick Champion! Mr. Rich's daughter! I'd go ahead and say this is the best pick he could make at this point!

-Mr. Rich holds the middle rope open for his daughter. Diamond gives her old man a hug as she enters the ring-

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Diamond: This is all I have to say...there was a time when I would've joined your team, Luna. I'm so glad that time has passed. Everyone on your team...they're all horrible people. Just like I once was. I am extremely honored to be fighting for my dad's promotion. The promotion he spent over 2 years constructing. The EWF is his greatest achievement in life! He put so much time and effort and dedication into making it the best company he could be. He missed my high school GRADUATION so that he could attend a meeting with executive from USA Network about a potential TV deal. For a long time, I was bitter. He spent nearly every waking moment of his days plotting this company out. For so long, I thought he cared about it more than me...I never truly understood why this project was so important to him...that is, until I learned how wonderful the EWF fans are. -they cheer as she smiles- And how amazing it is to work for something, like my Championship, rather than it being handed to you. And all the great people that work from my dad...to the wrestlers, to the tech crew. My dad has created a place for so many people to make a living, and for even more people...he helped them rediscover, or perhaps even uncover a passion. The passion...of professional wrestling. -the crowd cheers loudly-

Crowd: THANK YOU, RICH! THANK YOU, RICH! THANK YOU, RICH! THANK YOU, RICH!

Diamond: This is MY passion. This is all I ever want to do. Work in my dad's company, entertain millions of people across the world, try my hand at becoming the very BEST at something. But all my dad's hard work, all the ambition of everyone on this side of the ring, and every wrestler in the back that wants to do good at this...even all the men and the women who are training to become wrestlers RIGHT NOW, or in the future...their ambitions, their hopes, their dreams, their biggest goal...will be all for nothing if I allow YOU assholes to win! -the crowd cheers with such incredible volume- SO I WON'T! Me and the rest of Team Rich, will NEVER allow people like YOU to spoil everything that my dad has worked for! Everything that us wrestlers have worked for! You've gotten far enough, Luna...but this Sunday...IT'S OVER! -the cheers are deafening as Diamond steps back in the line, all of her teammates clapping for her amazing speech. You can even spot Mr. Rich wiping a tear from his eye-

Luna: A lovely sentiment...too bad it means NOTHING to us, and it means even LESS to the next members of Team Luna. Turf and Silver Spoon!

-Diamond takes a deep breathe as "Fastest Girl Alive" by CFO$ brings Turf and Silver Spoon onto the stage. They wave at Diamond as the crowd intensely boos-

Garble: Well, she wasn't lying. These two couldn't give a DAMN about anything that Diamond says.

Ahuizotl: Regardless of that, they're a great coup for Luna and company. The very first Chick Combo Champions, and they were both mere seconds away from capturing the Chick Combo Championship earlier tonight.

-Turf and Silver Spoon enter the ring on Luna's side, joining the ever growing crowd of her team-

Mr. Rich: Hmmm...both the current and former Chick Combo Champions will now be a part of this match. Interesting. You named two, so that means I'm a little bit behind. That's fine. I'm about to catch up, because my next two picks are a package deal, as well, and they've been chomping at the bit to get themselves into this MIX...that right there's your hint. Neon Lights, and DJ Z! -the crowd begins cheering again-

*It's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understaaaand!*

Garble: Aha! I got it, 'Zotl! The mix!

Ahuizotl: Because they're DJs and whatnot. NION Lights have had their issues with Luna in the past. At one point, she even sent the Goon Squad after them.

Garble: I assume you're talking about Snips and Snails?

Ahuizotl: Of course, who else? Interestingly enough, Neon Lights and Shining Armor will be facing off TWO times this Sunday. Once in the tag team match, but beforehand, they'll be squaring off in the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament!

-Neon Lights and DJ Z pretty much zoom down the ramp, wanting to get in the ring as fast as possible and meet up with their teammates-

Mr. Rich: You gentlemen are quite excited. Do you have anything you'd like to say?

Neon Lights: It's pretty easy to see why we're out here. We've never agreed with anything that Luna does. So, it made perfect sense for us to join Team Rich. I look forward to kicking your two-timing ass TWO times, Shining! -DJ Z laughs- Eh, ya like what I did there, Z? By the end of this Sunday, I'm gonna be the King, YOU'RE all gonna be jesters…-he gestures towards Team Luna- and I will perform my Royal duty, and return the Kingdom of Lunacy to its rightful owner…Mr. Rich. -the crowd cheers as Neon Lights steps back-

Luna: Your team has such a RICH sense of humor, Filthy, making all these empty promises.

Mr. Rich: Rich, huh? Shut up and make your next pick.

-Before Luna is about to talk, Shining Armor taps on her shoulder-

Luna: What is it, Shining?

Shining: I was just thinking...it wouldn't be right if we didn't get the whole team involved.

Luna: Do you mean...NO.

Shining: Oh come on!

Luna: ABSOLUTELY not.

Shining: They've been great tools to The System. We CAN'T leave them out!

Luna: -she sighs heavily- ….Fine. But if they do not perform the way I EXPECT them to, there will be TROUBLE...not only for them, but for YOU for even suggesting them!

Shining: I….I understand.

Luna: Per request by one Shining Armor…-she glares at him- let that be known in case things do not go our way...the next members of Team Luna will be…-she almost throws up just by proclaiming- Snips...and Snails…-only a bit of the crowd boos. The rest of the audience laughs as Snips and Snails come running down the ramp, toothy grins on their faces-

Garble: HUH? SHINING YOU IDIOT!

Ahuizotl: Luna has chosen SLIME...they've been a great secret weapon for The System, but they have ZERO talent, and ZERO brains. This is NOT a wise choice…

Mr. Rich: -snickering- W-well then...excellent cho-HAHAHA! I can't even say it!

-Snips and Snails slide through the bottom rope, hugging Luna's legs-

Snips: Oh, thank you ma'am! Thank you for putting us on the team!

Snails: Yeaaaah-uhhh! We won't let you doooowwwwn!

Luna: YOU HAD BETTER NOT! -the two frighteningly creep behind Luna-

Mr. Rich: On the same page, huh? Looks to me like you don't have much faith in them.

Luna: They'll come through! Don't worry about them! Just...just make your next choi-

"Pencils down, cell phones and Chromebooks OFF-EYES. ON. ME!" -the crowd begins booing as Bill Nyeker appears on stage, sending disapproving glares to all the fans in the arena-

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker?! Oh joy...haven't we heard enough of him ALREADY tonight?

Nyeker: To enhance your opposition, I have a bit of a suggestion of my own...perhaps-

Luna: -in a bored tone- Yes, yes, Bill. I will allow your students to join Team Luna.

Nyeker: ….Oh…..I see. I had this lengthy, cogent, enchanting monologue planned that would heavily endorse my products of purity, and would without ANY doubt give you-

Luna: I was just getting ready to announce Xavier Kendrick and Dwight Dawson as the next members of my team, Bill.

Nyeker: …...And you were correct to do so! They need no introduction, anyway. Come on, my star pupils! This is the big juncture I have prepared you for! -Dawson and Kendrick come out on the stage, following their teacher to the ring-

Garble: Thank gosh she cut her off...at least she's smart enough to do that.

Ahuizotl: His students will fit right in with the pretentious, narcissistic force that is Team Luna. Imagine the amount of blabbering Nyeker will do if his students are on the winning team this Sunday.

Garble: God no…

-Nyeker and his students accompany the ring-

Mr. Rich: Well, I was under the impression we'd be doing this round robin style, but I shouldn't be surprised that you went ahead and spoiled your next picks. You're not known for being someone that plays fair, after all.

Luna: Think of it this way...now you have four spots you can fill, and you won't have to prolong anymore of them.

Mr. Rich: True, I suppose. How about we cap this off at 13?

Luna: I have 13 right now. You need four more. That does sound reasonable, yes.

Mr. Rich: Excellent. I have my next two picks already lined up. It's another tag team. And it's a good thing you've chosen Dawson and Kendrick, because the tag team I'm bringing out here next are two young men that have had their run ins with Mr. Nyeker's students. -the crowd is already cheering- In fact...just earlier in the show, they were brutally assaulted by Dawson and Kendrick. They were not aware, boys, that you still had an issue with them. They look to finish this once and for all at The Royal Rumble, which they WILL be competing at, despite your lowly attack, just in case you were wondering. Not only will they be fighting for the Combo of Carnage titles, but they'll also be members of Team Rich! I give you...Vultarian! Overdrive! The Cybernetic Scavengers! -the crowd cheers as Bill Nyeker gulps-

*All my life I've been searching for something…*

Ahuizotl: A solid choice by Mr. Rich! The number 1 contenders for the Combo of Carnage titles, but now they have a legitimate reason to join Team Rich!

-Vultarian and Overdrive appear on the stage, making their way down the ramp as one-

Garble: Yeah, to take it to the ones that tried to cost them their title shot out of pure jealousy. But remember, Luna was the one that FIRED them after they couldn't defeat us to retain their commentary position.

Ahuizotl: That's right. Luna had no other use for them, so she threw them away like garbage. But when all hope was lost, Mr. Rich hired them to wrestler deals. Four people that haven't forgotten that are Luna, Mr. Rich, and The Cybernetic Scavengers, and it could wind up costing Luna EVERYTHING.

-Overdrive and Vultarian join the fray, Vultarian sending a confident smirk towards Luna's way as her eyebrow twitches-

Mr. Rich: These men were once pawns in your cruel little game, Luna. But now they fight for FREEDOM!

Luna: They couldn't handle the role I gave them, so they DESERVED to be cut loose. -heavy boos follow- And no matter what other schmucks you trot out here to join your pathetic team, it won't make a difference. None of them can stop Team Luna!

Mr. Rich: Oh really, now? It's good that you're confident in both your AND their skills...but that certainty, and that faith...is about to fade out.

Luna: What makes you say that?

Mr. Rich: Well, it just so happens that I'm about to bring out what I like to call my SECRET weapon. She just arrived to the arena a few minutes ago, and NOBODY on my team knows who she is. I have not told them about this, because she is such a MONUMENTAL addition to my team. An athlete like her only comes around ONCE in a lifetime. To bring her on board Team Rich, all it took was a single phone call. A phone call I made the night we established this big tag team match. I had looked through my roster, trying to find potential team members, but I wound up looking a little deeper, and this woman was the first person I approached about joining Team Rich. It didn't take long for me to get a reply, and the reply I got sent me over the moon with excitement! This match at The Royal Rumble is about control of Lunacy, but ultimately, it will affect the entire landscape of EWF; both Lunacy AND Sublime. I've already got the best that Lunacy has to offer on my team, but to secure victory, I had to expand my horizons, and pursue the best of BOTH halves of the EWF. -the crowd begins cheering- I have no doubt in my mind...that I did JUST that, because my prized pick for Team Rich, is the number 1 athlete on Sublime. She is one of the many reasons for the EWF's incredible success, and her OWN success speaks for itself. She is the current World Fighter's Champion…-many fans' jaws drop- RAINBOW DASH!

Ahuizotl: OH MY GOD! DID...DID HE JUST SAY…

Garble: HE DID! HE DID! BUT IS HE PULLING OUR BLUFF?!

*You see me soaring through the sky, I see you below as you walk on by…* -some of the crowd cheers, but most prefer to see this for themselves-

-After around 20 seconds, the crowd unleashes an unbelievable amount of cheers at the stage as a hair full of rainbow hair peeks out from behind the curtain. Rainbow Dash soon jumps out from the backstage area, every fan in the audience giving her the warmest Lunacy reaction anyone on this show has ever gotten-

AHUIZOTL: IT IS! IT'S HEEEERRRRRR!

Garble: RAINBOW FREAKING DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH! ARE WE IN THE RIGHT PLACE?!

Ahuizotl: THIS CROWD HAS BECOME UNGLUED! THEY'RE SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS! THEY CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LUNA CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

-The rest of Team Rich looks at Rainbow Dash with a wide range of grins, from impressed to outrageously happy. Rainbow is admittedly amazed than even SHE got this big of a reaction! The crowd only gains in decibels as she walks down the ramp, the same smug, yet charming expression as always on her face-

Rainbow: -speaking to the camera- Don't adjust your TV sets! I'M HERE! -she presents herself to the Lunatics, high fiving all of them that she can-

Garble: I AM IN TOTAL...UTTER...SHOCK! THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS REAL! THE WORLD FIGHTER'S CHAMPION...IS ON MONDAY NIGHT LUNACY! THIS IS FREAKING GREAT!

Ahuizotl: THIS IS BETTER THAN GREAT! THIS IS PRICELESS! I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D SEE ANYTHING LIKE THIS! WE'VE HAD SUBLIME SUPERSTARS ON LUNACY IN THE PAST...BUT NOTHING LIKE THIS! NOT THE CALIBER OF SUPERSTAR THAT RAINBOW DASH IS!

Garble: And the CHAMPION! She's the freaking CHAMPION! OH MY! MR. RICH! HE'S PULLED OUT ALL THE STOPS! HE'S GOT THE SUPERTEAM!

-Rainbow Dash leaps onto the steel steps, pumping up the crowd and egging them on to get even LOUDER, which they easily do-

Ahuizotl: She's loving this! She's milking it for all it's worth!

Garble: If you're not familiar with Rainbow Dash, well for one...WOW. Secondly, watch Prime Time Sublime, this Friday on SyFy! You'll get to see this OUTSTANDING athlete defend her World Fighter's Championship against Colgate! That name must sound familiar, huh? Seriously! This woman is something extraordinary! I thought Mr. Rich was just overexagerrating..and then SHE came out! HOLY HELL!

-Rainbow Dash gets onto the top turnbuckle, still exciting the fans by her mere PRESENCE. She jumps off the top and lands in the middle of the ring, the first person she meets eyes with being Lightning Dust. Lightning grins as she meets Rainbow in the middle of the ring-

Ahuizotl: And get a look at this...this has been a long time coming!

-Rainbow extends her hand out, which Lightning wastes NO TIME in shaking, pulling her old soccer-buddy into a gripping hug-

Garble: HAHAHA! I'M IN LOVE! Lightning Dust! Rainbow Dash! Same ring! Same time! WHAT THE HELL?!

-Rainbow Dash takes the time to hug all her friends; Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy. She receives handshakes from the rest of Team Rich as her music stops playing. Mr. Rich gladly gives his microphone to her as the rainbow-haired warrior takes center stage-

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: THEY WON'T STOP!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* -the crowd finally ceased, cheering enormously as Rainbow Dash laughs wildly at the love she's being shown- HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Rainbow: YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! -they cheer so loudly that the camera shakes- I NEVER thought it'd be that loud when I came out here, but I guess I underestimated you guys! Thank you. -they continue to cheer, making Rainbow slightly blush at the insane amount of attention she is receiving- No, I did not make a wrong turn on the highway….no my GPS is a very reliable source to me, it would never do me in like that. Nuh uh, I know EXACTLY where I am! -such loud cheers- I am LIVE, on the USA Network, for LUNAPALOOZA! -so many cheers follow- Yes, I am an exclusive superstar for Sublime... -they boo, which makes her laugh-

Crowd: PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP! PLEASE JUMP SHIP!

Rainbow: I'm really loving it here, but I'm afraid that's not possible right now. -more boos come- If I can ever make it happen, though, you bet your ass I'm coming to Lunacy! -this cheers the crowd up ten fold- The reason I'm here TONIGHT...can be summed up by just ONE word...Loyalty. I'm here on Lunacy, I'm joining Team Rich, because I am LOYAL. I am loyal to my friends...and I don't mean my friends on Sublime, thought I think the WORLD of Applejack and Pinkie Pie. I've got some of my very best friends over here, as well! Twilight, Lightning Dust, Rarity, and Fluttershy. -they all four smile at Rainbow as she speaks so highly of them-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Rainbow: -partakes in the fun for a moment too, throwing her index fingers up in the air- I saw that they were being mistreated over here, and that's not going to fly with me! -they cheer- Nobody's going to shackle my pals if I have anything to say about it! Nobody on your team would know a DAMN thing about that! None of you even LIKE each other! The only reasons you stick around each other for is to have sex, and so you have someone to fall back on when you're about to get BEAT. I'm also loyal to the general manager of Sublime, Celestia. She's the main reason I'm even able to BE here!

Luna: M-...my sister?

Rainbow: You bet your ass! I couldn't just hop on over to Lunacy unannounced, I had to let her know first, and get her okay. She didn't even HESITATE signing off on it! Celestia has been watching you, Luna, and it's been making her SICK the way you've been acting! You've become consumed with power, greedy beyond belief, and she asked me to put a STOP to it, once and for all! -the crowd cheers- I promised her that I'd help wrangle Lunacy away from your hands, so that you could once again become the loving and caring little sister that you used to be. I'm loyal to your sister, and I'll do whatever it takes to please her. I respect that woman more than ANY other, and soon, YOU'RE going to respect her like you USED to, instead of threatening to take over her brand! Finally, I'm loyal to the man who brought us ALL here...not only everyone in this ring, but all these fans in attendance, and all the fans watching around the world, Mr. Rich. -the crowd cheers- He's given me the platform to showcase all of my talent on a GLOBAL scale, making money and meeting great people along the way. He presented me with my official EWF contract, and told me that I was going to become one of the biggest stars in all of wrestling, and here I am. He's been like a father to me, and even though I'm a member of the Sublime roster, I'm an EWF Girl through and through, and no matter the circumstances, I will FIGHT with every FIBER in my being to make sure that his company is safe and sound from crooked CRETINS like you! -she looks at all of Team Luna with adrenaline pumping through her veins, herself going from "happy to be here" mode to "I want to pummel you all into DUST" mode with each passing second- I'm not only representing Lunacy, but this entire COMPANY! Even some of the nastiest people on Sublime speak ill of you and those who fight alongside you, Luna.

Luna: And why do THEY matter? What they think of me and my brigade does not faze us. It only fuels us MORE to conquer both brands, so we may force the insolent fools to FEAR us rather than BESMIRCH us! -boos-

Rainbow: They matter because together, we merge with Lunacy to create the almighty EWF, and those of us that haven't been CORRUPTED by your power trip, like the EWF just FINE without all the meaningless CRAP you're making us suffer through! Team Rich represents everything awesome about the EWF, everything TRUE, and for those that weren't able to join us on the battlefield, we will take ENDLESS PRIDE in RIDDING the EWF of Team Luna, before everyone else is competing in a fight that they can't win. Not for OURSELVES, but for those who were strong enough to resist the temptations of unlimited glory! -the crowd can do nothing more but cheer as Rainbow takes her place amongst her team. They all show their appreciation in her joining the fight as Luna has nothing to say. She still can't believe this is even happening-

Mr. Rich: Couldn't have said it any better myself, Rainbow. Welcome to the team! -the cheers continue- Hold your cheers, because as you can see, I'm still ONE member short. While the final member of my team isn't as earth shattering as Rainbow, she requested that I save her for last, because, well...she's got quite the knack for making an entrance.

Garble: Make it a good one!

-The lights go out, the arena descending into complete darkness-

Garble: THE WYTHYST FAMILY?! HOW'D MR. RICH PULL THIS OFF?!

Ahuizotl: No, no, it's not them! We would've heard the "deh!"

Garble: THEN WHO IS IT?!

-Garble and every other inquiring mind gets their answer as the lights come back on and Twist is perched on the corner next to Team Luna. The crowd loses their shit once again-

Ahuizotl: IT'S TWIIIIST!

Garble: OR WHAT IF IT'S FINNETTE BALOR?!

-Twist dives off of the top rope as all of Team Luna, except Luna herself, gathers around her. She Crossbodies onto all of them, her weight knocking them all down to the canvas as this gives the rest of Team Rich the perfect opportunity to start kicking ass. They each pick their member of Team Luna to go after and start beating them up, except for Luna, who is already halfway up the ramp-

Garble: CROSSBODY BY TWIST! AND HERE COMES TEAM RICH TO CLEAN HOUSE!

-Berry throws Sunset into the corner, stomping her until she falls on her ass and continuing to stomp on her even after the fact-

Ahuizotl: There's some revenge from that shot with the bottle!

-After 10 seconds, all of Team Luna except Cadance is gone, but Rainbow Dash takes care of that by clotheslining her over the top rope and down to the floor, the crowd cheering like crazy as Twist's theme song begins playing-

Ahuizotl: TEAM RICH, STANDING TALL!

Garble: And what a TEAM it is! Champions! Demons! Foul-mouthed Rednecks! But they all have ONE thing in common: A desire for CHANGE. Change that will transform Lunacy into a level playing field, and prevent any further damage spreading to the rest of the EWF!

-Twist turns around, meeting with Mr. Rich as she does. He puts out his hand, and she shakes it with a smile as the crowd doesn't stop cheering-

Ahuizotl: There you have it! Twist! The final missing piece to the puzzle!

Garble: But how do you KNOW it's Twist?

Ahuizotl: Well, we saw her contemplating earlier in the broadcast about which "side" she should pick. She described each "side" in thorough detail, but it was hard to pick up on what she really meant. I think I understand now, though...she was connecting all of the traits she spoke of to the two teams! Team Luna is filled with vindictive, cowardly individuals, and Team Rich is made up of wholesome, hardworking men and women!

Garble: Oh damn, that's genius! Twist has joined Team Rich, which represents everything PURE and sacred about the EWF, and on a bigger scale, the WORLD! She wants to go down in history as one of the brave few who stood up to Team Luna, the atrocious and spiteful chunk of the EWF, and vanquished them before they could stain the foundation of this company with their crooked inhibitions!

Ahuizotl: That symbolism is just too fantastic!

-All of Team Luna regroups at the top of their stage before leaving, not allowing Team Rich the privilege of watching them bask in their momentum. Meanwhile, All of Team Rich stands together in the ring, with Filthy Rich in the very middle, the crowd showing them all of their appreciation for being the ones to step up and stomp up this problem-

Ahuizotl: Take a look at this, everyone! These are the 13 men and women...these are the Vigilantes, which will put an END to the maleficent methods...of Team Luna! Goodnight, everybody! Thank you for joining us...for LUNAPALOOZA! See you oooon Sunday night!

-The show ends with the crowd chanting "TEAM RICH" again and again, as all members of Team Rich hold their hands up in the air, the person next to them holding up their left one. Each man and woman has a smile on their face, as they believe that the ultimate victory is within their reach-

Match Results:

The Sword defeated Lightning Dust & Fluttershy by Disqualification (16:31)  
>Rumble &amp; Photo Finish defeated Thunderlane &amp; Cloudchaser, Giz Hero &amp; Flitter by Pinfall (15:09)<br>Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle defeated Shining Armor & Cadance by Pinfall (19:11)  
>Diamond Tiara defeated Scootaloo, Turf, and Silver Spoon by Pinfall (23:41)<br>The Wythyst Family defeated 3MB by Pinfall (21:26)  
>Sunset Shimmer defeated Berry Punch by Pinfall (21:36)<p>

Matches for The Royal Rumble (FINALIZED):

Team Rich vs Team Luna  
>Carnage Championship - Giz Hero vs Rumble vs Thunderlane vs Bulk Biceps<br>Cadance vs Scootaloo, Queen of the Scene Semi-Final  
>Neon Lights vs Shining Armor, King of the Ring Semi-Final<p> 


	174. Lunapalooza Predictions

Shining Armor and Cadance vs Twilight Sparkle and ?

Predictions for Twilight's partner: I believe Twilight's partner will be none other than Flash Sentry. He's been recently eliminated from the King of the Ring tournament and has every reason to want revenge on Shining and Cadance.

Who I think will win: I believe that Shining Armor and Cadance will win and build up momentum for Team Luna. It'll definitely be close though.

Who I want to win: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, Shining Armor and Cadance have many sins which are overdue on being paid for.

Rumble and Photo Finish vs Flitter and Giz Hero vs Thunderlane and Cloudchaser

Who I think will win: I believe that Flitter and Giz Hero will come out on top, they're both rising stars and I don't see that changing.

Who I want to win: Thunderlane and Cloudchaser, two heels that for some unknown reason I sympathize with. I guess they're just cool.

Crater Chick Championship Open Challenge

Who I think will Challenge: Likely Turf or Silver Spoon, maybe both.

Who I think will win: Diamond Tiara, she's still in the early stages of establishing herself, and I don't think she'd go down this early on.

Who I want to win: Diamond Tiara, can't believe I'm saying it, but I'm on DT's side for once.

3MB vs The Wythyst Family

Who I think will Win: The Wythyst Family. While 3MB has been impressive so far, I don't think they yet have what it takes to defeat the cunning mind of Amay Wythyst.

Who I want to win: The Wythyst Family, but it's a close call. I've come to enjoy 3MB, but not quite as much as the Wythysts.

The Sword vs Lightning Dust and Fluttershy - Chick Combo Championships

Who I think will Win: The Sword, they've been becoming more powerful with each passing week and winning the Chick Combo Championships would be the last thing they need to cement their status as Lunacy's most dominant tag team.

Who I want to win: Lightning Dust and Fluttershy, it would be great to see the Sword taken down a notch, and for someone to prove they aren't invincible.

Berry Punch vs Sunset Shimmer - Eternal Women's Championship

Who I think will win: Sunset Shimmer. As much as I've hated her reign, I don't think Sunset is going down just yet. I'm also sad to say that as much as I like Berry Punch, I don't think she's the woman for this job.

Who I want to win: Berry Punch, it's a pipe dream, but seeing Berry stomp a sandcastle in Sunset's ass and then pull a title belt out would be incredible.


	175. Prime Time Sublime Predictions

Match 1: Queen of the Scene Tournament Quarterfinals: Pretty Vision vs. Amira -

Who I think will win: I really like both of these superstars, but that's not what this section is about. If I'm being honest, I think Amira is going to win. This tournament is her chance to get back on track, and I believe she will do so with flying colors.

Who I want to win: I would like Pretty Vision to win. Her story has been such a pleasant one to follow. I love a good underdog that always seems to triumph no matter what you put in front of them, and I believe that Ms. Pretty can be that girl for Sublime.

Match 2: King of the Scene Tournament Quarterfinals: Blueblood vs. Big MacIntosh -

Who I think will win: I...kind of already know who is winning this match. I won't say why, but Austin knows so...yeah.

Who I want to win: It's an easy choice to pick Blueblood. I love his faction with Hoity, Sandow, and of course the lovely Octavia, but also because he has way more character development. I enjoy Big Mac as a character in the show, but as a character on Sublime, there's nothing to really...GET behind. He's...big, and that's all I got to work with. Not enough to secure my pick.

Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (C) vs. The Real Equestrians -

Who I think will win: Although I still see mileage in Sour Tooth and Babs Seed as champions, I can't help but overlook how strongly The Real Equestrians have been booked since first appearing earlier this month. Their character gets a chance to shine every week, and they clearly have the champions' number. They've beaten them in singles competition, and now, on the biggest Sublime in history, I believe they will beat them both at once, and capture the Sublime Tag Team titles.

Who I want to win: The Real Equestrians. No contest. Get that shit OUTTA HERE. They're the best thing going on Sublime if you ask me. Nobody DID ask me, but I'll praise these three all day! Everything about them is fantastic, and winning the titles would cap off an amazing first month. If/when they win the titles, I will put my hand over my heart, and I'll say in a loud, clear voice..."WE...THE PEOPLE!"

Match 4: International Championship: Octavia (C) vs. Vinyl Scratch -

Who I think will win: I see no reason to take the title off of Octavia. She is firing on all cylinders, and in my opinion is the PERFECT recipient of an International Title Reign...and a LONG one at that. REALLY long.

...That being said, all this overconfidence of hers has to catch up to her someday, and, as much as I hate to say it, I think that time is during Prime Time...Prime Time SUBLIME, that is.

Who I want to win: Octavia. She's marvelous. Fuck Vinyl Scratch. She smells. Fuck her. Cunt.

Match 5: Six Man Tag: Underbaker, Zack Ryder and Ace vs. Damien Sandow, Vultarian, and Overdrive -

Who I think will win: The team I'm dubbing Under-Attack (HAHA! Name merging!) is a pretty solid combination of Sublime's Champions. Meanwhile, Sandow is a fucking boss, and The Cybernetic Scavengers are cool. If I didn't think they were cool, I wouldn't have them on my show. This is the hardest match on the card to call, for me. I'm just going to go the safe route and say the the challengers will pick up the win, giving them a victory on this show at least, because I really don't believe Sandow is beating Underbaker at The Royal Rumble...

Who I want to win: One thing I do know is that The Scavengers are in high demand these days. Good for them. But uh...any team that includes Rack Attack has my vote, and any team that is dubbed Under-Attack CAN'T lose in my book, even if they DO lose. They'll be winners no matter what.

Main Event: World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Colgate -

Who I think will win: Taking away the fact that Austin gets endless boners thanks to Rainbow Dash (and I don't blame him she sexuuuuuu), similarly to Octavia, I don't see the point in taking the title off of her. Colgate has been built up very strongly. I never expected HER to win that battle royal last month at Uprising, but she did. I like her crazy dentist gimmick, but I can't really see her as champion right now.

Who I want to win: Rainbow Dash is the way to go. I enjoy her as champion. I wouldn't mind at all if Colgate won. I'd be shocked, but I feel like something like that HAS to happen on the biggest Sublime yet. I don't think that "shocking thing" is Rainbow Dash losing her title, though, and I would prefer it WEREN'T, as well.


	176. Sublime - 6-15-14 (Prime Time Sublime!)

*100 hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-The crowd cheers as the stands are packed larger than ever, fireworks blast off in abundance marking the largest edition of Sublime so far-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to Prime Time Sublime, this edition of Friday night wrestling will be anything but ordinary.  
>Discord: It's almost like a miniature Pay-Per View, all the elements are there. Culminating rivalries, title defenses, high-stakes matches. It's going to be absolutely great!<br>Dr. Whooves: We'll have the last quarter final matches for the Queen of the Scene and King of the Ring Tournaments, Sublime tag-team champions Babs Seed and Sour Tooth will face off against The Real Equestrians, International Champion Octavia will defend against long-time rival Vinyl Scratch, and to top all that off Rainbow Dash will put the World Fighter's Championship on the line against the rampaging force known as Colgate. This will definitely be a night to remember.  
>*I'm the cult of personality!*<br>Discord: And here comes Sublime's general manager, Celestia. Everyone on Sublime agrees about one thing regarding her: At least she isn't Luna.  
>Dr. Whooves: Celestia usually stays out of the affairs of her talent, which works out for the better most of the time.<br>-Celestia enters the ring with mic in hand, listening to the chants of "E-DUB-EFF" and "SUBLIME!"-  
>Celestia: HEELLLOO EWF Universe! Who is ready for Prime Time Sublime?!<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Celestia: Good to hear it! We've got a big night ahead of us. Tournament matches, title defenses, the whole works. There's another match I want to add, but before that, there's something else I should make a few statements on. As you all know, the biggest match in EWF history is going to take place at the Royal Rumble. The outcome of this match could entirely change the course of Lunacy and perhaps even Sublime. My sister, Luna, is attempting to wrestle total control of her brand away from Filthy Rich. She's even stated she's willing to come after Sublime should her team win this fight. Well let me say this now; it'll be a cold day in hell when Luna's able to walk over here and run things her way!<br>-Louder cheers from the crowd-  
>Celestia: And dear sister of mine, if you would think about calling in extra reinforcements during the match to unbalance things, just know that there are plenty of Sublime fighters waiting backstage who would be happy to rescue Team Rich in a time of need. I suggest you play fair, for once. Since that's out of the way, I can make tonight's announcement. We have an empty match slot on the card, so to fill that we're going to give our male champions and contenders a bit of a warm up match. A six man tag, champs on one side, challengers on the other. Tonight, Underbaker and Rack Attack will face off against Damien Sandow and The Cybernetic Scavengers!<br>-The crowd goes wild-  
>Discord: Another out of nowhere tag-team match by our general manager, that's going to be incredible!<br>Dr. Whooves: One has to wonder if Underbaker even knows what a team is.  
>Discord: I'm sure he'll do fine, he's too smart to just throw a match away.<br>-Celestia exits the ring in time for the next match to begin-  
>*Fill my eyes, with that double vision*<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Baritone: The following is a Queen of the Scene Quarterfinals match, introducing first, accompanied by Iron Will, from Canterlot, weighing 124 pounds and standing five foot,five inches tall, Pretty Vision!<br>-Pretty Vision enters on the ramp and starts doing push-ups, Iron Will counts up to twenty before Pretty Vision springs back upright and both of them start walking down to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems Iron Will's been training Pretty Vision harder than ever, which might be why she's doing so well in this tournament despite facing increasingly harder opponents.<br>Discord: She even defeated Trixie last week! Although that was more due to Trixie's own mistakes.  
>Dr. Whooves: None the less, Pretty Vision put up an impressive fight against a former world champion. That's a true testament to how far she's come. Pretty Vision is one of the EWF's smallest superstars, but she's got strength of spirit.<br>*Arabian music fills the arena*  
>-Mixed reaction from the crowd-<br>Haakim: الوقوف جانبا، افساح الطريق، يهتف فرحة باسم الأميرة الحالية والملكة المستقبلية للEWF تقترب من الحلقة! منافستها يهز بالفعل في الإرهاب باعتبارها مجرد اقتراب الفجر الجديد. فجر عصر أميرة! ( Stand aside, make way, cheer in delight as the current Princess and future Queen of the EWF approaches the ring! Her opponent already shakes in terror as a new dawn approaches. The dawn of the era of Amira!)  
>Discord: Pretty Vision got past Trixie, but she shouldn't underestimate her opponent tonight. Amira definitely seems to be back on her A-Game, and if she really is back at the same level of skill she displayed during her first month on Sublime she's a very dangerous opponent.<br>Dr. Whooves: Time to see how masterful Iron Will's training really is.  
>Match 1: Queen of the Scene Quarterfinals, Pretty Visionw Iron Will vs. Amira/w Haakim  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Amira Irish Whips Pretty Vision into the turnbuckle and charges at her, but Pretty Vision counters by kicking Amira back. Pretty Vision then climbs to the top and goes for a dive, only to be caught mid-air by Amira and slammed to the mat-  
>Discord: This has been a very back and forth match so far. Both these women are vying for who can get an edge.<br>-Amira goes for the Camel Clutch, but Pretty Vision fights out of it and gets back into standing position. She goes for a Double Vision, but Amira ducks it. The two then begin exchanging punches back and forth-  
>Dr. Whooves: The early stages of a match like this are so important. It's all about feeling out your opponent, waiting for them to make one crucial mistake you can exploit.<br>-Haakim reaches for Pretty Vision's feet, looking to create an opening for Amira, but Iron Will rushes at Haakim and knocks him out with a massive right hand punch-  
>Discord: Whoa! Haakim just tried to interfere in the match and he paid for it. It seems Iron Will won't allow his client to be messed with.<br>-Amira leans on the ropes and starts yelling a bunch of angry Arabic at Iron Will-  
>Iron Will: *Shrug* Oops?<br>-While Amira is distracted Pretty Vision pulls her into a roll up-  
>Dr. Whooves: Roll-up! Pretty Vision has the roll-up! Can she win the match? One, two, thre-<br>-Amira kicks out-  
>Dr. Whooves: Was that three? It's almost too close to call!<br>Discord: It looks like the ref isn't calling it. This match is still going and Amira still has a chance.  
>Dr. Whooves: Pretty Vision came THIS close to making it to the semi-finals, but she'll have to work just a little harder at it.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Amira has Pretty Vision in the Camel Clutch-<br>Discord: We could be near the end folks. Pretty Vision is caught in the incredibly powerful Camel Clutch, and might not be able to hold out long.  
>-Pretty Vision slowly crawls for the ropes, meanwhile Iron Will is constantly shouting random motivation lines at her. Right when Pretty Vision is about to reach the ropes Amira breaks the hold and goes for a Dust Devil, but Pretty Vision counters and hits a Double Vision-<br>Dr. Whooves: Double Vision! Could this be it?!  
>*1...2…-Kick-out!-*<br>Discord: No! Amira once again escapes certain defeat by the skin of her teeth.  
>-Pretty Vision climbs to the turnbuckle, getting the crowd fired up as they start cheering for her-<br>Crowd: "PRETTY VISION! PRETTY VISION! PRETTY VISION!"  
>Dr. Whooves: Pretty Vision is setting up for a big dive. If she hits it, this match will be over, but can she do it?<br>-Pretty Vision goes for the dive, but Amira springs to life and hits a mid-air Dust Devil-  
>Discord: Holy shit! Dust Devil in mid-air! Pretty Vision didn't see THAT coming!<br>Dr. Whooves: I don't think anyone did.  
>*1….2….3!*<br>Haakim: نشيد ويهتف، وهنا هو الفائز الخاص مجيد، خطوة واحدة لتصبح ملكة المشهد، أميرة! (Applaud and cheer, as here is your glorious winner, one step closer to becoming Queen of the Scene, Amira! )  
>Discord: That was a very impressive match. Both these women put up an incredible fight and neither has anything to be ashamed of. Now Amira is going on to the Royal Rumble to battle Night Glider in the semi-finals.<br>Dr. Whooves: That's going to be a great battle to see, I for one can't wait to see those two women face off for the first time.  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns backstage with Marigold and Vinyl Scratch-  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here backstage with the number one contender for the International Championship, Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl, give us your thoughts on your match later this evening?<br>Vinyl Scratch: I'm super pumped, Marigold. I've been waiting for another shot at the International title ever since that Fatal-Four-Way a few months ago. This match is even sweeter now that Octavia is champion. I can think of no better way to take her down a few pegs than to steal that precious title belt away from her.  
>Marigold: The rivalry between you and Octavia had seemed to be cooling down, do you think this will refire it?<br>Vinyl Scratch: I don't think Octavia and I will ever be able to stand in the same ring without fighting each other until she drops the new attitude she's picked up. Maybe tonight I'll finally be able to beat sense back into her and things can go back to normal, but I doubt it.  
>-Camera switches back-<br>Dr. Whooves: Now it's time for our second tournament match of the night. The towering Big MacIntosh will face off against Divine Intervention's most regal member: Blueblood.  
>*Country music plays*<br>Baritone: The following match a King of the Ring Quarterfinals match, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 290 pounds and standing six foot, eight inches tall, Big MacIntosh!  
>Discord: Big MacIntosh is the most physically intimidating man on the Sublime roster, and he's had a dominant showing in this tournament so far. However, Blueblood will be a far more challenging opponent than he has faced so far.<br>*High class music plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, representing Divine Intervention, from Canterlot, weighing 252 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, Blueblood!<br>Dr. Whooves: Blueblood is probably the most recognized member of Divine Intervention next to Octavia. From his first appearance he's used dirty handed tactics to gain victories in his matches. He's had a very successful record so far and it's no surprise he's made it to this stage in the tournament. I don't know if he'll be able to topple the giant known as Big MacIntosh though.  
>Discord: Never underestimate Blueblood, he's got a lot of cunning.<br>Match 2: King of the Ring Quarterfinals, Big MacIntosh vs. Blueblood  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood lands several punches on Big MacIntosh, but they have little effect. Big MacIntosh Irish Whips Blueblood into the turnbuckle and goes for a clothesline, but Blueblood ducks under it and tries to go for a spinebuster. It fails as Big MacIntosh breaks free and throws Blueblood down with a wicked body slam-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sheer power on display right now by Big MacIntosh. He's been dominating the match so far.<br>Discord: Blueblood just can't get anything to stick.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Big MacIntosh pulls Blueblood into a series of repeated clotheslines before Irish Whipping him into the ropes, on the rebound Blueblood manages to drive Big MacIntosh's face into his knee-  
>Dr. Whooves: Counter from Blueblood! This could be his chance to finally do some damage!<br>-Blueblood hits a neckbreaker on Big MacIntosh before going for a pin. The referee barely reaches the two count before Big MacIntosh shoves Blueblood off of him, sending him flying into the air-  
>Discord: Now that's one way to get out of a pin. Blueblood wasn't expecting to take any flights today.<br>Dr. Whooves: Blueblood is finally building some momentum, but it's hard to keep Big MacIntosh down for long.  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Big MacIntosh stuns Blueblood with a hard punch and gets set up for the Nope, but Blueblood counters and breaks free before hitting Big MacIntosh with a low blow, getting the crowd to boo-  
>Dr. Whooves: Dirty play by Blueblood, par for the course I suppose.<br>Discord: The man knows what works and what doesn't. Have to give credit where credit is due.  
>-Blueblood kicks Big MacIntosh behind both knees, taking out his legs and bringing him down to a lower level. Blueblood then sets up for the Pedigree and hits it-<br>Dr. Whooves: Pedigree! Pedigree! This could be it!  
>*1….2….3!*<br>-Crowd boos madly-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Blueblood!<br>Discord: You may dispute Blueblood's methods in this match, but the fact is he got the job done. Now he's going to the King of the Ring Semi-Finals to face off against .  
>Dr. Whooves: It's undoubtedly going to be a great match. Will Dr. Caballeron be able to defeat the antics of Blueblood and Divine Intervention? We'll have to wait until then to see.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: And we're back just in time for the Sublime Tag Team Championship match. Can the upstart tag-team of The Real Equestrians stunt the rising stars Babs Seed and Sour Tooth?<br>Discord: I'm sure we'll get an earful of propaganda from the Real Equestrians either way.  
>*Patriotic music fills the arena*<br>Baritone: Please welcome to the ring, Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot: The Real Equestrians!  
>-The Real Equestrians emerge, both Spitfire and Fleetfoot carry a flag in one hand, while Soarin has a mic. All three pause on stage and put their hands over the hearts before chanting, "We the People" with noticeable crowd participation-<br>Dr. Whooves: Love them or hate them, The Real Equestrians certainly seem to be catching on with a portion of Sublime's fanbase.  
>-All three approach the ring, Spitfire and Fleetfoot set up the flags on each side before entering along with Soarin-<br>Soarin: Tonight will go down in history as an important milestone for Sublime. For tonight is the night where the Sublime Tag Team Championships will be transferred to worthy holders, and The Real Equestrians will be able to reach true influence. A victory for us is a victory for every person in this audience, a victory for all Equestrians! Women like the two standing next to me, are what keeps this country together. They defend our freedom, and protect our country from threats both without and within. They protect this country from job stealing illegal immigrants, and from lawless thugs like the current champions known as Babs Seed and Sour Tooth. Spitfire and Fleetfoot are the embodiment of TRUE Equestrians. They're strong, steadfast, and incorruptible. They will never stop fighting for the future of the EWF, and the future of Equestria itself! Now, if a better future for Equestria is something that interests you, then put your hand over your heart, and say in a loud,clear, voice….  
>-All three get in the signature pose-<br>All: WE THE PEOPLE!  
>-The crowd is already pumped, exploding into an equal reaction when the theme music of Babs Seed and Sour Tooth starts to play-<br>Discord: I don't think the audience knows who to support in this battle, and I can't say I blame them much!  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from weighing a combined 254 pounds, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth both emerge with mics, with Sour Tooth carrying a beat-box on one shoulder-  
>Babs Seed: So you think you're untouchable?<br>Sour Tooth: Word life!  
>Babs Seed: This is basic thuganomics. This is ba-basic thuganomics!<br>Sour Tooth: Word life!  
>Sour Tooth: Word life!<br>Babs Seed: I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me!  
>Sour Tooth: Word life!<br>Babs Seed: This is bas-basic thuga-thuga-thuganomics!  
>Sour Tooth: Word life!<br>Babs Seed: I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me!  
>We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin' night sticks<br>Bare-knuckled women through fight pits, beat you lifeless  
>Never survive this, you forgot like Alzhmiers<br>Two-face rappers walk away with four shiners  
>The raw rhymer, turnin' legends to old-timers<br>My incisors like a vipor bitin' through your one-liners  
>New DeadMan Inc., and we about to make you famous<br>Takin' over Earth and still kickin' in Uranus  
>-Sour Tooth drops the beatbox just outside the ring, meanwhile both enter before doing a synchronized mic drop-<br>Dr. Whooves: It looks like the the confidence of the tag team champs hasn't been shaken by their defeats last week.  
>Discord: They didn't win these titles for nothing, the Real Equestrians shouldn't discount them yet.<br>Crowd: Let's go Real Equestrians! Babs and Sour! Let's go Real Equestrians! Babs and Sour!  
>Babs Seed: Ya heard the masses, let's do this thing.<br>-Soarin slides out of the ring as the bell sounds-  
>Match 3: Sublime Tag Team Championship, The Real Equestrians vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth<br>*11 minutes later*  
>-Spitfire stuns Babs Seed with a flying kick, but she quickly recovers and pulls Spitfire into an Irish Whip when she trees to renew the attack. Babs then sends Spitfire into her side's turnbuckle-<br>Discord: Spitfire's in the other team's corner now, a very dangerous place to be.  
>-Babs Seed unloads a fury of hard punches on Spitfire before tagging in Sour Tooth. The two do a combined suplex on Spitfire before Babs Seed exits and lets Sour Tooth get to work-<br>Dr. Whooves: Babs Seed and Sour Tooth have been playing this match with great cohesion so far. It could be their key to victory at this rate.  
>-Sour Tooth stomps on Spitfire's legs several times-<br>Discord: Targeting the legs now, very savvy. Both Spitfire and Fleetfoot rely heavily on high flying moves for their fighting styles.  
>-Sour Tooth sets up for a Cavity, but Spitfire counters and DDTs Sour Tooth, allowing her enough time to make the tag-<br>Dr. Whooves: And the tag is made! Now Fleetfoot gets to re-enter the match, giving Spitfire a much needed break.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Fleetfoot knocks Sour Tooth down with a flying corkscrew, she then ascends the turnbuckle-  
>Discord: Fleetfoot is thinking high-risk. Will it pay off?<br>-Fleetfoot goes for a dive, Sour Tooth half way counters it but only ends up getting Fleetfoot to hit both her and the referee-  
>Dr. Whooves: And that botched dive knocked down the official! Anything could happen now!<br>-Babs Seed storms into the ring, and both her and Sour Tooth start assaulting Fleetfoot. It doesn't last long though before Spitfire charges in and tackles Babs Seed over the ropes. The two of them start brawling outside the ring while Sour Tooth focuses on further weakening Fleetfoot-  
>Discord: It's turned into pure chaos, whoever comes out on top of this could determine the fate of the match.<br>-Soarin pulls a sledgehammer out from under the ring and starts heading for Sour Tooth's beatbox. Sour Tooth notices this and starts walking towards the edge of the ring-  
>Sour Tooth: Hey! Get away from my beatbox you fucking prick! I swear if yo-<br>-Fleetfoot pulls Sour Tooth into a roll-up, meanwhile the referee regains his senses and starts counting-  
>*1...2…-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: A near fall. The Real Equestrians almost won the tag-team titles.  
>Discord: It seems Soarin has found an achilles heel for Sour Tooth. All he has to do to distract her is threaten that beatbox.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Babs Seed stuns Fleetfoot with a flurry of punches and goes for a Rotten Core, but Fleetfoot counters and knocks her down with a drop-kick before approaching the turnbuckle-<br>Dr. Whooves: Here we go again, Fleetfoot's going to attempt another high flying manuever, will it pay off this time?  
>-Fleetfoot launches herself and hits a Flight of the Fleetest-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here are you winners, and the new Sublime Tag Team Champions, The Real Equestrians!<br>-Mixed reaction from the crowd-  
>Discord: They did it! The Real Equestrians have captured the titles. That was an incredible match which could've gone either way at anytime.<br>-Spitfire and Fleetfoot take up opposite turnbuckles and put their hands over their hearts while Soarin leads the audience in a "WE THE PEOPLE" chant-  
>Dr. Whooves: That was certainly a great match, but don't change channels yet, up next is the International Championship!<br>*Commercial*  
>-Rack Attack is walking backstage when they encounter the Underbaker-<br>Zack Ryder: Yo, broski! You ready for that match later?  
>Underbaker: The Underbaker is nobody's "broski". Nor is he a team player.<br>Ace: Yeah? WE'LL YA BETTER LEARN MOTHERFU-  
>-Underbaker glares at Ace-<br>Ace: Shit...please don't kill me. I've got so much to live for! Like...uhhh…..Turf's ass! Yeah, that's good, isn't it?  
>Ryder:...<br>Ace: RYDER! You're supposed to fucking back me up!  
>Ryder: Bro, this whole situation is just too weird.<br>Underbaker: Just don't get in the way. -He pushes past both of them.-  
>Ace: What a dick…..<br>-Camera switches back to the ring-  
>Whooves: And it's right about time for the International Championship match. Two old rivals will face off.<br>Discord: The classic ex-friend conflict of Octavia vs Vinyl Scratch will play out once again. But who will come out on top this time?  
>*WUB WUB WUUUUUUB*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the International Championship, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Vinyl Scratch!  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch won the right to challenge for the International Championship after winning a fatal four way number one contender's match a few weeks ago.<br>Discord: And shortly after she was assaulted by Octavia. The momentum is in the Champion's favor, but this could still go either way.  
>*Classy music plays*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, representing Divine Intervention, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, she is the International Champion, Octavia!  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes Octavia, approaching the ring with that same sense of arrogance that we've come to expect.<br>Discord: She's an accomplished member of Sublime, and she knows it. I think Octavia has every right to be confident.  
>Match 4: International Championship, Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch goes for a high kick, but Octavia catches it and elbows her in the leg. She then grapples Vinyl Scratch into a reverse neckbreaker-<br>Dr. Whooves: Great technical proficiency by Octavia so far, she's not letting Vinyl land many hits.  
>-Octavia goes for an armbar, but Vinyl Scratch counters and gets back to her feet. She rebounds off the ropes and goes for a flying dropkick only for Octavia to knee her down in mid-air-<br>Discord: The champion is in full control of the match so far, but both these women have a lot of fight in them.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Octavia Irish Whips Vinyl Scratch into the turnbuckle and starts unloading with several heavy punches and knees-  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch is in a very bad place right now, pinned down by the champion in the turnbuckle.<br>-Vinyl knocks Octavia back with a hard kick before climbing to the top, she goes for a dive only for Octavia to catch her mid-air and slam her into the mat. Vinyl Scratch tries to recover only to be hit by a Sonnet-  
>Discord: Sonnet! Octavia hits the Sonnet! This could be the end!<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: That was close, but the challenger isn't quite out yet. Octavia still has a lot of work to do if she's going to retain her title.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Octavia attempts to grapple Vinyl into a suplex, but Vinyl counters and stuns Octavia with a hard kick upside the head. She attempts a Crossfade but Octavia counters and sets up for a Sonnet-<br>Discord: Octavia is setting up for another Sonnet, this could be what she needs to finally put Vinyl away.  
>-Vinyl Scratch counters at the last second and hits a Crossfade, shen then ascends the turnbuckle-<br>Dr. Whooves: Going high risk once again, can she do it?!  
>-Vinyl Scratch hits a Bass Drop-<br>Dr. Whooves: Bass Drop! And now the cover! One! Two! Three! She did it! We have a new champion!  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new International Champion, Vinyl Scratch!<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Discord: I don't think anyone was expecting Vinyl to come out on top of this match. Just goes to show you that you never know what'll happen in the EWF.<br>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl Scratch certainly has a lot of be proud of, that was a very competitive match.  
>*The show cuts to commercial as Vinyl celebrates in the ring*<br>-Camera returns backstage to Marigold and Rainbow Dash-  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here again with the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, you're certainly making a lot of headlines right now. Between your championship defense and the battle at the Royal Rumble. How do you plan to juggle two big matches in such a short span of time?<br>Rainbow Dash: I'll just have to take out Colgate in record time, save as much energy as possible. But I'm not going to shortcut anything. I'll do whatever I can to retain my championship tonight, and no matter how hard the fight is, I'll carry that momentum straight into the Royal Rumble.  
>Marigold: How does it feel to be the only Sublime star fighting for Team Rich?<br>Rainbow Dash: It feels one-hundred percent awesome. I get to represent Sublime in the biggest match so far in the EWF, and help decide the future course of the EWF. Sublime's been accused by some as being the lesser brand, well here's my chance to show what Friday Night's warriors are made of.  
>Marigold: Thank you for your time.<br>-Camera switches back to the ring as the sound of *HALLELUJAH* plays-  
>Baritone: The following six man tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and introducing first, from Palo Alto, California, weighing 247 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, representing Divine Intervention, Damien Sandow!<br>Dr. Whooves: Here's a match I've been looking forward to, challengers vs champions. Damien Sandow and the Cybernetic Scavengers versus the Underbaker and Rack Attack.  
>Discord: I'm not sure how cohesive either side is, but they better learn to work together, this match could be a great momentum booster for the winners.<br>*All my life I've been searching for something*  
>Baritone: And introducing his partners, at a combined weight of 456 pounds, the Cybernetic Scavengers!<br>Dr. Whooves: There's an interesting dynamic between Sandow and his partners. Both have undergone great change during their time in the EWF. But while Sandow rejected the EWF Universe, Overdrive and Vultarian have embraced it.  
>*WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT! OH RADIOOOOO*<br>Baritone: And their opponents, introducing first, at a combined weight of 424 pounds, they are the Combos of Carnage Champions, Rack Attack!  
>Discord: Similar to the Cybernetic Scavengers, Rack Attack is a pair of oddballs who have risen to glory. I'm sure Overdrive and Vultarian would love to follow the same path by stealing away the Combos of Carnage titles.<br>*Dark funeral music plays while a buzzer sounds*  
>Baritone: And their partner, from bakeries unknown, standing six foot, ten inches tall, and weighing 299 pounds, he is the World Brawler's Champion, The Underbaker!<br>Dr. Whooves: Few people on Sublime inspire fear quite like the Underbaker. He's a powerful, relentless, and enigmatic opponent. Very little is understood about him, other than the fact that he's extremely dangerous and currently rules the Sublime male division with an iron fist.  
>Discord: Underbaker alone would put up a challenge for Sandow, Overdrive, and Vultarian. It'll be even harder for the opposing team with him being backed up with Rack Attack.<br>Match 5: Damien Sandow and the Cybernetic Scavengers vs. Underbaker and Rack Attack  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Ace stuns Vultarian with a series of punches and goes for a DDT, but Vultarian counters and hits a Keep Calm and Carrion, he attempts a pin, but only gets a one count-  
>Dr. Whooves: Some early momentum for Sandow and the Scavengers, but it's far from over.<br>-Vultarian attempts to repeat the maneuver, but Ace takes him down with a Low Serve before making it to the turnbuckle and tagging in Zack Ryder. Ryder storms the round and quickly flattens a recovering Vultarian-  
>Discord: Now it's Vultarian on the defense! He better make a tag to one of his partners soon.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Ryder sets up for a Rough Ryder,but Vultarian counters and Irish Whips Ryder into the turnbuckle. Vultarian tags Overdrive, allowing Overdrive to enter the ring and body slam Ryder to the mat. Ryder tries to get back up, only to be leveled by a clothesline-<br>Dr. Whooves: The sheer power of Overdrive is on display now, this could end badly for Zack Ryder.  
>-Overdrive hits an Over the Limit, but Zack Ryder kicks out at 2-<br>Discord: A two count, a near fall for Ryder.  
>Dr. Whooves: He's still in this, but he needs to get some breathing room soon.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Damien Sandow and Zack Ryder are trading punches in the ring, Sandow gets the upper hand and goes for a Russian Leg Sweep, when Ryder counters Sandow responds by poking him in the eyes and delivering a low-blow. As Ryder goes down Sandow hits a Terminus, but before he can take advantage Ace rushes into the ring and ambushes him-<br>Discord: Sandow had Ryder right where he wanted him, but Ace is running interference!  
>-While the two are fighting Ryder crawls over and tags in the Underbaker, meanwhile the referee shoos Ace out of the ring. Before Sandow can get his bearings he finds Underbaker's hand around his throat and is immediately chokeslammed-<br>Dr. Whooves: A devastating chokeslam, and Underbaker has the cover!  
>*1…..2….3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, The Underbaker and Rack Attack!  
>*Mixed reaction*<br>Discord: That was a very tough match, a lot of shady tactics were used by both sides, but it was still extremely entertaining.  
>Dr. Whooves: The crowd still doesn't know who's side they were on for this match, but they still got a great show none the less. This is a great momentum booster for the champions.<br>-While Underbaker and Rack Attack start celebrating their victory Blueblood, Hoity Toity, and Octavia storm the ring and start beating down all three-  
>Discord: Ambush! Divine Intervention strikes out of nowhere!<br>-After driving Rack Attack from the ring all four start focusing their attack on Underbaker-  
>Dr. Whooves: Underbaker is a strong competitor, but not even he can handle this four on one assault!<br>-Soon Overdrive and Vultarian come to Underbaker's aid and start attacking Divine Intervention, earning cheers from the crowd. This allows Underbaker to start fighting back and soon Divine Intervention is driven from the ring-  
>Discord: Underbaker got through that assault, but Divine Intervention still sent a hard message that they don't lose without a fight. Underbaker better watch his back at the Royal Rumble, no matter what happens.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone, and now it's time for the main event of the evening, the biggest match of Prime Time Sublime: The World Fighter's Championship.<br>Discord: Reigning champion Rainbow Dash will take on the sadistic, undeterrable force known as Colgate.  
>Dr. Whooves: A few weeks ago Colgate promised Rainbow Dash that she'd recieve no mercy, that she'd make the champion cry, scream, and bleed. Then, just last week, Colgate teamed up with Rainbow Dash's other new rival: Starlight Glimmer, and the two of them defeated Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a tag-team match.<br>Discord: Colgate has a lot going for her, but there's no discounting the champion, either. The stage is set to make this one brutal match.  
>*Foreboding music plays alongside the whirr of a dentist drill*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Fighter's Championship, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 141 pounds and standing six foot, two inches tall, Colgate!  
>-Colgate approaches the ring wearing a dentist lab coat that's stained red in certain places, she gives out cold glares to any audience member who so much as looks at her funny-<br>Discord: Colgate always seems to be a state of cold fury, she's got the eyes of a snake and the same intimidation factor.  
>Dr. Whooves: Colgate is definitely a chilling opponent, and she's a dominating force in any match she's present in. Rainbow Dash has gone up against the likes of Trixie and Applejack, but this could still be her most challenging battle yet.<br>*You see me flying through the sky, I see you down below as I fly on by*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>-Rainbow Dash sprints to the ring, slapping hands with very audience members before she enters and standing in front of Colgate. Colgate looks down at Rainbow Dash with an evil smirk, while Dash stares back up defiantly-  
>Dr. Whooves: Another thing to consider in this match is the height difference between champion and challenger. Colgate practically towers over Rainbow Dash, but the champion doesn't seem intimidated.<br>Discord: I would be if I were in her position, but Rainbow Dash has reason to be bold, she became champion in the first place by beating the unbeatable.  
>Main Event: World Fighter's Championship, Colgate vs. Rainbow Dash<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Colgate go through a series of grapples before Colgate Irish Whips Rainbow Dash into the ropes and hits her with a high knee when she tries to rebound.-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ouch! Rainbow Dash just got flattened with that knee!  
>-Colgate picks Rainbow Dash up and goes for a Root Canal, but Rainbow Dash quickly grabs Colgate's arm and elbows it-<br>Discord: The champion dodged a bullet on that one, the Root Canal is one of the most excruciating submission holds in the EWF.  
>-Colgate tries to recover with a Rinse, Wash, Repeat, but Rainbow Dash knocks her down with a drop-kick-<br>Dr. Whooves: This match is going back and forth so far, neither of these women want to give an inch!  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Colgate sets up for a State of Decay, but Rainbow Dash counters with a Hurricanrana before climbing to the top of a nearby turnbuckle-  
>Discord: Hurricanrana! Can Rainbow Dash follow it up with another high-flying maneuver?<br>-Rainbow Dash goes for a Sonic Raindive, but Colgate raises her knees at the last moment. As Rainbow Dash tries to recover she gets caught by the Root Canal-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh God! The dreaded Root Canal, can the champion break free!<br>-Rainbow Dash struggles against the Root Canal, and starts desperately kneeing and kicking Colgate to try and make her release-  
>Discord: The champion is fighting back, but Colgate is ignoring her own pain to keep the hold locked in. Will the champion tap out?!<br>-After a final hard kick Rainbow Dash manages to get free and Irish Whip Colgate out of the ring. She then gets a running start and propels herself over the ropes to hit Colgate with a suicide dive-  
>Dr. Whooves: Suicide Dive! Suicide Dive! Both women are sprawled out in front of the announce table!<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Colgate are brawling outside the ring, but Colgate gets the upper hand after giving Rainbow Dash a hard punch across the jaw. She then Irish Whips Rainbow Dash into the steel steps-<br>Discord: Colgate just threw the champion right into that steel! That's gotta hurt bad.  
>-Colgate bashes Rainbow Dash's face into the steel steps multiple times, she then sets up one of her legs on top of the metal before directly stomping on it-<br>Dr. Whooves: Good God, what brutality. Colgate is using those steps to flat-out mutilate the champion. Rainbow Dash won't be able to hold out long if this keeps up.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Colgate rams Rainbow Dash into the announce table before proceeding to tear it down-  
>Discord: Oh great, save your chocolate milk everybody, we're about to lose our table.<br>-Colgate sets Rainbow Dash up on the table, getting ready for body slam-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh no, this could be it for the champion.<br>-At the last second Rainbow Dash counters and drives Colgate face first into the table, the table surprisingly holds. Rainbow then gets off the table and re-enters the ring before climbing the turnbuckle-  
>Discord: Wait a second, could she really be thinking?<br>-Rainbow Dash dives towards the announce table and uses a Sonic Raindrop to put Colgate through the announce table-  
>Dr. Whooves: She is! Sonic Raindrop through the announce table! OH MY GOD!<br>Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!  
>Discord: Holy shit indeed! Rainbow Dash just put it all on the line, and it worked out gloriously!<br>-Rainbow Dash slowly recovers and works to roll Colgate back into the ring, limping slightly on one leg-  
>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash seems to be favoring one leg over the other, she may be have sustained minor injury from Colgate's assault earlier, but that won't matter if she can secure the win here.<br>-Rainbow Dash re-enters the ring and goes for a pin-  
>Discord: Can the champion retain?<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Yes she can!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, and still the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!  
>Discord: That was an incredible match, Colgate took the champion to her very limit. I don't think we've ever seen anyone come this close to dethroning Rainbow Dash for her champion spot.<br>-Rainbow Dash shakily climbs the turnbuckle and begins celebrating-  
>Dr. Whooves: It wasn't without a cost though, the champion is showing some signs of wounds sustained from that brutal assault on the steel steps. This could come back to bite her during the big match at the Royal Rumble, for everyone's sake I hope the injuries are only minor.<br>Discord: There's no doubt Team Luna will try to exploit it if any of them were watching this match.  
>Dr. Whooves: I'd be scared if I were them. If anything, this match proves Rainbow Dash's determination. She could of gotten herself DQ'd and retained her title through technicality, thus saving all of her energy for the Pay-Per-View. But she didn't take the easy way out, she tackled Colgate head on and came out on top despite all the brutality that was unleashed on her.<br>Discord: If all of Team Rich has the same determination, there just might be hope for us yet.  
>*End Show*<p>

Match Results:  
>Amira defeated Pretty Vision (11:14)<br>Blueblood defeated Big MacIntosh (12:36)  
>Sublime Tag-Team Championship: The Real Equestrians defeated Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (20:25)<br>International Championship: Vinyl Scratch defeated Octavia (19:43)  
>Underbaker and Rack Attack defeated Damien Sandow and The Cybernetic Scavengers (15:49)<br>World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash defeated Colgate (23:58)

Matches for Royal Rumble:  
>World Brawler's Championship: Damien Sandow vs. The Underbaker<br>Combos of Carnage Championship: Rack Attack vs. The Cybernetic Scavengers  
>King of the Ring Semi-Final<br>Queen of the Scene Semi-Final  
>World Fighter's Championship #1 Contender's Match: Applejack vs. Starlight Glimmer<p> 


	177. Lunacy Predictions for The Royal Rumble

Match 1: Queen of the Scene Semi-Final, Cadance vs Scootaloo

Who I think will win: I really hate saying it: But I think Cadance is going to win this match. After months of being a face who got slapped around she's been getting a huge push as a heel, and I don't think that push is coming to an end yet. However, Cadance losing here would be a nice extra punch if Team Luna ends up losing the big main event.

Who I want to win: Scootaloo, of course. Not only do I like Scootaloo, I really,really,really,really, don't like Cadance. I'd probably support even Sunset Shimmer if she were facing Cadance in this match.

Match 4: King of the Ring Semi-Final, Shining Armor vs Neon Lights

Who I think will win: Shining Armor, he always has a trick up his sleeve. Plus, when Shining Armor actually has the balls to fight he tends to be a pretty impressive force. Neon Lights is good, but I'm not sure if he's good enough.

Who I want to win: Although I doubt it's going to happen, I want Neon Lights to win. I used to crack jokes about this guy, but he's not that bad.

Match 7: Carnage Championship, Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Thunderlane vs Giz Hero (C)

Who I think will win: Giz Hero. Giz has only had the title for a month, and after all the work to build him up I don't think Freddie would take away his title so quickly.

Who I want to win: Thunderlane, I don't know why but I really like this new Thunderlane. He also has a hot waifu so that's cool too.

Match 11: Intergender Elimination Tag Team Match for Control of Lunacy, Team Rich vs Team Luna

Who I think will win: It's really hard to call, because this match could go either way. However, I think after a very close battle Team Rich will come out victorious. A Team Luna victory would completely fracture the EWF, and probably put a massive rift between Lunacy and Sublime. Although it's an interesting scenario to think about...

Who I want to win: Team Rich. Come on, isn't it obvious?


	178. Sublime Predictions for The Royal Rumble

Match 2: Starlight Glimmer vs Applejack

Who I think will win: Starlight has thrust herself into the main event since arriving on Sublime. She beat the champion TWICE, as a matter of fact. A title shot is not far off. Applejack had her chance last month, and I don't think she isn't getting another one here.

Who I want to win: Applejack is a cool girl and I wouldn't mind caressing her inner thigh, but Starlight's speeches have swayed me from night one. I will follow her to the ends of the Earth...the ends of the Earth being the top of Sublime when she is World Fighter's Champion, BUT I WON'T STOP THERE. I WILL NEVER STOP ROOTING FOR HER. I suggest you all join her cause now, for a world of pain and misery will follow those who do not. VIVA EL GLIMMER!

Match 3: Blueblood vs Dr. Caballeron

Who I think will win: Once again, I already am aware who is winning this match. Hehe...

Who I want to win: This is kind of difficult, but I am going to say Blueblood, simply because it would please Octavia. Yeah. Also, Blueblood would be a natural fit as King.

Match 5: Amira vs Night Glider

Who I think will win: This is the match I'm most looking forward to. Both Amira and Night Glider are at the peak of their careers currently, but only one may move on to the finals of this illustrious tournament. In the end, I believe Night Glider will pull out yet another spectacular victory. She has not lost a single time since debuting, and I doubt that ends here.

Who I want to win: I enjoy both of these two. I almost wouldn't mind seeing a Double Countout or something, but then neither of them would advance. Almost, I said. Just slightly, I give Night Glider the edge. She has been a wonderful addition to the Sublime roster, and to see her amazing last few months culminate as the Queen would be quite the journey. The journey wouldn't end there, but no matter what happens afterwards, it would be one hell of an accomplishment.

Match 6: Rack Attack vs The Cybernetic Scavengers

Who I think will win: Already know. Sorry. This is something that I MUST know before every PPV, as the title being contested is a joint production between both brands.

Who I want to win: I WOULD pick The Cybernetic Scavengers...buuuuut they aren't Rack Attack. Nobody else is fit to hold those titles right now, if you ask me.

Match 8: The Underbaker vs Damien Sandow

Who I think will win: The Underbaker is pretty much the end-all-be-all when it comes to the men of Sublime. This dude is a bonafide legend someday, I have no doubts. He has been nothing but dominant since day one. I can't help but know...not even think, KNOW that whoever steps in the ring with him when the title is on the line...well, they're going to lose.

Who I want to win: Despite this, and despite the fact that The Underbaker is a larger-than-life persona, I can't shake the fact that the new Damien Sandow is one of the greatest gimmicks to ever exist, so excuse me if I'm rooting for him all the way.


	179. The Royal Rumble - Official Match Card

Live from the Sublime Symposium in Cloudsdale, Equestria!

Commentators: Ahuizotl and Dr. Whooves

Attendance: 6,738

Sublime Pre-Show Match: Trixie vs Daring Do  
>Lunacy Pre-Show Match: Midnight Strike and Honeycomb vs Bon Bon and Lyra vs Flitter and Cloudchaser<p>

Match 1: Queen of the Scene Semi-Final, Cadance vs Scootaloo  
>Match 2: Number 1 Contender's Match for the World Fighter's Championship, Starlight Glimmer vs Applejack<br>Match 3: King of the Ring Semi-Final, Blueblood vs Dr. Caballeron  
>Match 4: King of the Ring Semi-Final, Shining Armor vs Neon Lights<br>Match 5: Queen of the Scene Semi-Final, Amira vs Night Glider  
>Match 6: Combo of Carnage Championships, Rack Attack (C) vs The Cybernetic Scavengers<br>Match 7: Carnage Championship, Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Thunderlane vs Giz Hero (C)  
>Match 8: World Brawler's Championship, The Underbaker (C) vs Damien Sandow<br>Match 9: King of the Ring Final, ? vs ?  
>Match 10: Queen of the Scene Final, ? vs ?<br>Match 11: Intergender Elimination Tag Team Match for Control of Lunacy, Team Rich vs Team Luna


	180. The Royal Rumble - Lunacy

*And now….Sublime..and Lunacy present...The Royal Rumble…*

-The 6th annual pay per view of the EWF kicks off as 6,738 strong create a platoon of cheers, while fireworks are set off on top of the stage, welcoming all in attendance to yet another monumental EWF event. Ahuizotl and Dr. Whooves are shown at the announce table, both looking happy to be there, and uber-excited to call another spellbinding night of EWF action. The Spanish announce team, Burr Ito and Ta Quito, are yelling cool stuff in Spanish-

Dr. Whooves: Welcome ONE AND ALL of the EWF Universe...to The Royal Rumble! I am Sublime's Dr. Whooves, and I will be calling the action tonight, alongside Lunacy's Ahuizotl! Pleasure to be here once again with you, my friend.

Ahuizotl: Indeed it is, Doctor. Every pay per view seems to outdo the last, and I have a strong feeling that tonight will be no different! By the climax of tonight's broadcast, we will have established a first in both the men's AND the women's division...a King, and a Queen!

Dr. Whooves: Wrestling royalty will take the throne for the VERY first time tonight. Also at stake is a slew of male-held titles: The Combo of Carnage, World Brawler's, AND the Carnage Championship will be up for grabs! We will soon find out who is going to rule the roost of the male branches of each brand.

Ahuizotl: Speaking of brands, brand supremacy will not be at stake, but something FAR more pivotal is on the line in the main event. The future of the EWF as we know it is going to be contested in an UNIMAGINABLE, MIND-BOGGLING, UNTHINKABLE...TWENTY. SIX PERSON TAG TEAM MATCH.

Whooves: All the synonyms you just named, as well as ALL the ones you can think of apply to this one match! Team Luna...Team Rich….13 men and women, assigned to each team, will combat in an Intergender, ELIMINATION match, to determine the future of General Manager Luna's position in the EWF. By this time tomorrow, depending on the outcome of this match, she will either be the sole authority on Lunacy...or she will not have a position at all…

Ahuizotl: Unfortunately, this crucial match is slotted at the very bottom of the card, so we'll have to wait a long while to witness it firsthand. But do not be alarmed, everyone! In the meantime, the superstars of Lunacy and Sublime are going to treat you to some INCREDIBLE action, the likes of which only THEY are capable of doing! Our first match of the evening will begin momentarily, but first, let's go backstage, where our broadcast partner, Silver Shill, is prepared to give what will undoubtedly be an...uncomfortable interview.

-We cut to Silver Shill, who sighs heavily as he begins to talk into his microphone-

Silver: -not prepared for this at all- My guest at this time...is Cadance…-Cadance pops into the shot, glaring at Silver Shill- You are moments away from competi-

Cadance: Let me stop you right there….-she flips the loose hair blocking one of her eyes behind her head- why are you so nervous, Silver? -he tenses up even more as Cadance smirks- Are you not into me?

Silver: -he looks at Cadance with scorn- I would appreciate it if you would let me conduct my interv-

Cadance: Don't try to act tough around me! ALL men melt in their SHOES at the mere sound of my voice...would you be more interested if I was Queen of the Scene? That's about to happen REAL soon…-she giggles-

Silver: I'm only INTERESTED in interviewing y-

Cadance: I'm sure you're more interested in WAY more than just that…-she runs her index and middle fingers down her cleavage, Silver trying his best to look away, but failing miserably- come on noooow...there's no need to hide your true feelings from meeee...Sunset warned me that you were TERRIBLY shy...she says she misses you, Silver! -she pouts- Why don't you let her have another crack at you? If you're afraid of the pipe, don't be. I'm not even in possession of it right now…-she balls up her fists angrily- that low-life BASTARD Flash Sentry has it…-a sensual grin soon spreads across her face regardless- so we'll have to come up with some new, EXPERIMENTAL ways to help you reach your BRINK. -she winks, as I bask in the glory of my unintentional rhymes-

Silver: P-p-please...I can't handle anymore of you or Sunset!

Cadance: Awww! -she cradles his head with one arm, patting the top of his head with her other hand as Silver trembles with fear, his head trapped right in the crevice of Cadance's armpit- Don't be ashamed...most boys can't! -she laughs- Fine then. Sunset may take you as shy, but I'm under the impression that you're just playing hard to get. I'll play along with you for now, but sooner or later, Sunset really wants to see how much you've matured these past few months, and if your anus is still as TIGHT as it used to be! -Silver gulps within the grasp of Cadance- Hm. You're going to ask me what you've been asking everybody else...what would it mean to me to be the Queen of the Scene? The answer is very simple. That throne was MADE for people like me, people that were BRED to SUCCEED. And people like Scootaloo...they are meant to be the ones that are GROVELING at my FEET, and after tonight, anyone and EVERYONE that is BELOW me, which translates to anyone that isn't a member of The System...they WILL bow before me! That even includes YOU, Silver…-she releases his head, looking into his eyes with a smirk- and you will grow to LOVE your Queen…-she closes her eyes and begin leaning in, puckering her lips. Silver is frozen stiff in fear, not able to avoid what is about to occur, but luckily for him, a voice brings a stop to the eventual liplock...-

"Hey! That's enough!"

-Silver comes to, turning to his right to see Scootaloo approaching, an annoyed scowl on her face. Cadance opens her eyes and backs away from Silver, smirking in amusement by the arrival of her opponent-

Scootaloo: I bet you're into that, huh? Getting others to falsely worship you?

Cadance: I've never actually tried it before, but it sounds like it could be...STIMULATING.

Scootaloo: The only thing ROYAL about you is that you're a royal PAIN IN THE ASS! -Silver steps out of the shot as the camera zooms in on these two as they stand toe-to-toe- And I'm also aware that you get off on tormenting people…-Cadance nods as she licks her lips- well, stop tormenting him, -she points to Silver- and worry about ME. I'M your opponent. If you wanna try your hand at tormenting ANYBODY, then it should be ME. I'm the one thing standing between YOU...and the FINALS, and I'm going to make sure that you don't get anywhere CLOSE to them!

Cadance: And how do you expect to stop me? With that lousy arm of yours? -she lightly slaps Scootaloo's forearm, her eyes bulging in glee at the result of Scootaloo wincing at the sudden slap- Ha! That was a test. I barely used ANY strength! How do you hope to beat me when that arm can hardly stand even the LIGHTEST of abuse? -she shakes her head- Oh well...I guess tonight is going to be a PICNIC for The System…-she gives a light wave to Silver Shill as she walks away-

Silver: Thank you, Scootaloo…

Scootaloo: -rubbing her arm- No problem, man. Don't you worry...my first, and my ONLY proclamation as Queen, is to make sure that all of the assholes like her aren't able to step on the toes of those that don't deserve it anymore. -Scootaloo walks off, stretching out her injured arm as we head back to ringside-

*It seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -the first boos of the night are heard as Madden takes his rightful place in the middle of the ring-

Madden: The following conteeest, is a SEMIIIIII-FINAAAAL match, in the QUEEEEEEN..OF THE SCEEEEEENE TOURNAAAAAMEEENT! Introduciiiing first, froooom CRYYYYYSTALVIIIILLEEE! Weighing in at 128 POOOOUNDS...CAAAAAADAAAAANCE!

Ahuizotl: Just like I predicted, that was QUITE the excruciating interview for Silver Shill. It's a good thing Scootaloo interjected herself, otherwise the poor guy may never be the same again right now…

Whooves: Cadance is certainly in a good position right now. Her opponent's arm has been mangled to hell over the past few weeks, and you know that she won't let up on Scootaloo at ALL in this match.

Ahuizotl: Knowing Cadance, if she becomes Queen, she would force Scootaloo to carry her throne wherever she wants...with only her hurt arm, too.

Whooves: With all the disadvantages Scootaloo seems to be up against, however, she has ONE caveat on her side for this match. If ANYBODY, member of The System or not, interferes on Cadance's behalf, she will, in turn, lose this match automatically.

Ahuizotl: That stipulation sure didn't stop Sunset from retaining her title earlier this week, but Cadance got to the semi-finals by using some of her stablemates to her advantage, so it is certainly a nice cushion for Scootaloo.

Crowd: FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, CA-DANCE, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

Cadance: YOU ALL WISH YOU COULD, BUT YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF WORTHLESS PEASANTS!

Ahuizotl: I can't believe this woman actually believes that winning the Queen of the Scene tournament gives her any actual AUTHORITY in the EWF…

Whooves: Normally it wouldn't, but when you're doing the bosses' dirty work, she'll probably let you get by with whatever you want. That's why it is so EXTREMELY important for Team Rich to best Team Luna in the main event!

-Cadance enters the ring, her eyes fixated on the throne on the left side at the top of the stage, which sits next to the throne that will be awarded to the King-

Ahuizotl: And that's what this whole thing is about...while being the King or Queen won't give you any REAL power, it gives you a shot at a major Championship, and with a Championship, comes more notoriety, more money, and a place in the history books!

Whooves: It also comes with an all-expenses paid TARGET on your back, but to me, it's all worth it to get to hold the gold.

*Out of My Way!* -the booing ceases and is immediately replaced by an incredible influx of cheers-

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Frooom LOOOONEYVIIIILLEEE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOOUNDS...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo emerges from the backstage area with her right arm all taped up. The tape even stretches across the right pectoral muscle, just to be safe. She looks at Cadance, all business, but can't help but take a peek at the throne that could very soon be hers-

Ahuizotl: And you can see Scootaloo's right arm...that is the result of an attack by Turf and Silver Spoon just last week. Those two tried MAIM this young lady, take her out of the tournament, and out of action PERMANENTLY!

Whooves: But even through all of the pain, Scootaloo STILL managed to make it to The Royal Rumble, and TRUST ME, folks, it WASN'T by luck! Scootaloo has the heart, the will, the determination of a true WARRIOR. She has been in some of the biggest battles in the EWF's history, and she has NEVER backed down, not even from a raging SHE-DEVIL like Cadance! This match will be nothing new to her. It will just be another in a long list of bouts that have written her off as an underdog.

Ahuizotl: Cadance is clearly overlooking Scootaloo tonight, but who hasn't? It's a BIG mistake to do so, if you ask me. She doesn't need both of her arms in order to come out on top! We learned this a few weeks ago, when despite her injury, she defeated Adagio Dazzle! Cadance may have The System backing her, but Scootaloo has something much, MUCH more powerful in her corner...these fans! They will give her all the strength she needs to make it all the way to that very throne she just locked eyes with.

Whooves: That remains to be seen, but I am certainly one of her fans, and I think it will be an absolute TRAGEDY if Cadance is to waltz her way into the finals….

-Scootaloo enters the ring by jumping over the top rope. She readies her arm for what will be a no-doubt RELENTLESS attack, as Cadance proves that by looking at nothing but that taped-up arm-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Ahuizotl: Cadance, who has conquered Twilight Sparkle, and Flitter to get to the semifinals...meanwhile, Scootaloo has bested Honeycomb, and Adagio Dazzle to make it to this point. One of their rides will end in this match. Who has the desire to be Queen MORE?

Match 1: Queen of the Scene, Semifinal - Cadance vs Scootaloo

-7 minutes later-

-As you can imagine, Cadance wasted no time in going after Scootaloo's arm, though she hadn't had much luck until 3 minutes into the match. 4 minutes later, she still has Scootaloo writhing in pain as she focuses much of her offense on the heavily damaged arm. Scootaloo looks to crawl back into this matchup as she attempts an Enziguri on Cadance, but Cadance catches her leg. She then perform a Dragon Screw on the leg, making sure that Scootaloo's right shoulder crashes into the mat on the way down-

Ahuizotl: And Cadance, putting a little twist on that Dragon Screw! Scootaloo is in a bad, BAD way…

Whooves: Who truly knows how badly that arm has been damaged? Our world-class medical staff wouldn't allow Scootaloo to compete if her arm had a tear in it, but it is nowhere NEAR 100 percent, I can tell you that much, ESPECIALLY after all the innovative ways that Cadance has been punishing it!

Ahuizotl: No wrestler is EVER 100 percent. Cadance has her weaknesses just as much as Scootaloo does! She IS in better shape than Scootaloo, though, that's for sure…

-Cadance gets to her feet after sending many severe elbows into Scootaloo's forearm. She grabs Scootaloo's wrist and holds her arm out before dropping a knee right into the bicep portion-

Whooves: And a wicked knee to the bicep! Scootaloo's muscles aren't as big as some other wrestlers that you'll see...her arm is relatively small in the first place, and that makes it all the more susceptible to pain!

Ahuizotl: That does make sense, but Scootaloo works better flying through the air than tossing people around, and the injury is to her arm, so at least that doesn't prevent her from doing all the astonishing acrobatics that she likes to do.

-6 minutes later-

-Still fully in control, Cadance hoists up Scootaloo and places her onto the top turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: Cadance perhaps, looking to put the final nail in the coffin of Scootaloo's dreams as Queen of the Scene, and more importantly, the Champion…

-Cadance climbs up to the top with Scootaloo and grabs onto her arm with both of her own. The crowd, and Scootaloo, prepare for the worst-

Whooves: I don't think Scootaloo's arm is going to be able to survive what Cadance is going for!

-Cadance propels herself and Scootaloo off of the turnbuckles with an armdrag, but while Cadance lands on her belly, Scootaloo sends the crowd into a frenzy as she lands ON HER FEET!-

Ahuizotl: HEY LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS, DOCTOR!

Whooves: I see it! Scootaloo just avoided the ultimate bullet!

-Scootaloo springboards off the middle rope, but unfortunately it leads to tragedy, as Cadance catches Scootaloo's arm while she's in midair and drives it down into the mat (this is called a single-arm DDT)-

Ahuizotl: That spectacular counter was all for not! Cadance wound up adding more damage to the arm, anyway!

Whooves: Scootaloo's feet are an incredible asset to her MOST of the time, but they wound up putting her in a heap of danger this time around!

-Cadance looks down at Scootaloo with a wild grin, believing she has a trip to the finals in the bag. She brings Scootaloo to her feet by grabbing a wad of her hair. She then places Scootaloo's right arm behind her back and lifts her up into the air by her other arm, using both of her arms to hold her in place. A hush falls upon the arena as Cadance drops Scootaloo into the mat with the Heart to Heart (Reverse full nelson slam), Scootaloo's right arm colliding against her back with the help of the mat-

Ahuizotl: The Heart to Heart, slightly modified to cause as much pain as humanly possible!

Whooves: I think this match is a done deal…

-Cadance cockily places her forearm on Scootaloo's mouth, smirking as the referee drops down to make the count-

*1….2…-miraculously, Scootaloo kicks out, completely STUNNING Cadance!-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO KICKS OUT! IT'S NOT OVER, DOCTOR!

Whooves: HOW IS SHE DOING THIS?! HOW CAN YOUNG SCOOTALOO ABSORB SO MUCH ABUSE?!

Ahuizotl: IT'S THE RESOLVE TO NOT GIVE UP! THE ROAR OF THESE FANS KEEPS HER GOING, AND THOUGHTS OF HOLDING CHAMPIONSHIP GOLD CLOUD HER MIND! All of this together takes the pain away, and it helps her continue to FIGHT!

Whooves: I believe it! Listen to her ravenous supporters!

Crowd: LET'S GO SCOO-TALOO! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO SCOO-TALOO! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO SCOO-TALOO! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Cadance argues with the referee, the man in stripes INSISTING it was just a 2 and a half count-

Whooves: Cadance STILL can't believe it! She's put such a fervid assault on Scootaloo's arm!

Ahuizotl: It's not enough. I don't know WHAT will be enough, but I have a feeling we're a LONG way from seeing that!

-The crowd continues their chants of "SCOO-TA-LOO" as Cadance realizes she must go back on offense-

-5 minutes later-

-Cadance has Scootaloo lying on her back in the ring, and her thick legs wrapped around her thin arm-

Ahuizotl: Cadance, putting immense pressure on the right arm of Scootaloo, trying to not only cut off all the circulation to the limb, put to snap one of the bones!

Whooves: Or ALL OF THEM if she can! Cadance is as calculating, as relentless as they come, and she isn't going to allow Scootaloo any breathing room WHATSOEVER in this match!

-Cadance uses her force to maneuver Scootaloo onto her belly, while she places her hands on the mat and uses her legs to drives Scootaloo's arm into the mat repeatedly-

Whooves: And we previously saw Cadance perform this move, the Scissors Stomp, onto Twilight's head, but now she is altering it a bit so it can be used as a deadly weapon against Scootaloo's arm!

Ahuizotl: Listen to Scootaloo's cries of pain! They are probably MUSIC to the ears of that WITCH, but they are making me feel uneasy!

Whooves: All Scootaloo has to do to make the unrelenting pain stop is to give up, but we both know she isn't going to do that!

-After 12 more impacts into the mat, Cadance flips Scootaloo over into the original position and begins squeezing her legs against her arm. When it seems there is no escape, Scootaloo shifts her weight off of the mat and forces Cadance's shoulders against it-

Whooves: THERE'S A COVER!

*1….2….3!* -the bell rings as the crowd jumps to their feet, screaming in joy at the sudden end of the match. Cadance releases the hold as Scootaloo falls to the mat in unbridled pain-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO WINS! SCOOTALOO WINS! She kept FIGHTING until she got the job done!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEERRRRR...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Whooves: THIS CROWD! These legions of people! They are what has fueled this young lady! They escorted her through all of the pain, all of the suffering! For all the support they have given, Scootaloo knew that ON THIS NIGHT, she could NOT, she WOULD NOT LET THEM DOWN! SCOOTALOO IS GOING TO. THE. FINALS! The FINALS, of the Queen of the Scene tournament!

Ahuizotl: She one win away! ONE. WIN. AWAY! From the crown! From the throne! From the HONOR, of being the first ever Queen of the EWF! She is just one MONUMENTAL win away, from getting ONE. STEP. CLOSER. To everything she has ever set out to accomplish!

Whooves: And it was that last ditch effort...that desperate attempt at releasing Cadance's DEATH-GRIP on her arm! Scootaloo had nowhere to go, so she brought herself off of the mat, and that pushes Cadance's shoulders onto the canvas!

Ahuizotl: Cadance COULD'VE let go of the hold right there, and she wouldn't have been pinned! I'm guessing she was either paying too much attention to damaging Scootaloo's arm, or she thought she would be able to make her opponent tap out within those three seconds...but it doesn't matter! All that matters, is that Scootaloo used Cadance's own malicious tactics against her! That armbar was Cadance's undoing! It cost her this match! It cost her a spot in the finals!

-Scootaloo is practically sobbing in the ring as she composes herself on her knees, holding onto her arm with no intention of ever letting it go-

Whooves: Scootaloo is feverishly holding onto her arm...I truly hope that it is not seriously injured...for this young lady to come so far, it would be such a damn SHAME to see her not be able to compete in the finals...

Ahuizotl: She'll be there! She HAS to! She's come TOO FAR, like you said, to be excommunicated from the tournament!

-Scootaloo finally gets to her feet, an emotional wreck, not only because of the fact that she just one perhaps the most uphill battle of her career, but also because of the stabbing pain in her arm. The referee raises her uninjured arm as the crowd serenades their hero with nothing but respect-

Ahuizotl: Respect. There is just an INDESCRIBABLE amount of respect being shown right now...

Whooves: As there should be! Perhaps no one deserves it more...than Scootal-

-The celebration ends early as Cadance wallops Scootaloo in the back of the end, causing her to fall to the mat, sending the crowd into immediate boos-

Ahuizotl: HEY COME ON! You talk about respect, what a COMPLETE AND UTTER lack of respect from that woman right there...Cadance! The LOSER of this match. Yeah, don't forget about that, folks! SHE LOST!

-Cadance drags Scootaloo by the arm over to the corner, the hate deafening as she exits the ring, grabbing Scootaloo's arm and smashing it into the solid steel ringpost-

Whooves: She is ENRAGED! She is INCENSED about the fact that she let herself get tripped up by Scootaloo! It's eating this woman ALIVE!

-Cadance shoves a ringside member out of their chair and grabs it for herself. She then walks over and promptly SLAMS the chair into Scootaloo's arm, which is still resting against the ringpost-

Whooves: OH FOR THE LOVE OF-

Ahuizotl: NO! SHE'S LOST IT! THIS WOMAN HAS TOTALLY LOST IT!

-Cadance drops the chair, pulling at her hair as she looks down at Scootaloo, huffing and puffing, but her hands soon drop, and her expression soon changes as she takes solace in the fact that she was able to let out her frustration on poor, unsuspecting Scootaloo-

Ahuizotl: SHE ENJOYED IT! CADANCE ENJOYED...SHE-SHE ENJOYED POSSIBLY BREAKING THE ARM OF SCOOTALOO!

Crowd: YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU'RE A BITCH!

Cadance: -leaning down next to Scootaloo- YOU WANNA TAKE ME OUT OF THE FINALS?! -she smirks- Fine! If I can't be in them, than I can at least make sure YOU won't be, either! -she begins walking off from the scene with her head held high, as referees and doctors swarm around Scootaloo-

Whooves: What a sick, TWISTED individual...completely embarrassed after losing to Scootaloo, she decides to end her Championship hopes once and for all…

Ahuizotl: Cadance has learned from the best...the best at being evil. We were just talking about Scootaloo possibly having to drop out of the Finals due to injury...well...I think the chances of her competing in the Finals after that remorseless attack, make the chances slim...extremely slim…

-Cadance walks up the ramp, adjusting her top with the biggest smuggest look imaginable on her face-

Whooves: Cadance's night isn't over yet...she'll be competing in just two matches tonight instead of three, but thanks to her jealous outburst, Scootaloo may not be in anymore than ONE…

-Cadance takes a final look at the throne that she will not get to call her own, but it's a bittersweet feeling, as she can at least be proud of the fact that she may have just cost Scootaloo her chance of competing in the Final round-

Trainer: Scootaloo! Scoots, are you with me? Is there any feeling in your arm at all?

-The camera fades to black as trainers and referees continue to ask Scootaloo questions concerning her health, as the audience is silent, rather than ecstatic, thanks to recent events-

*Match 2 occurs*

-After the match, we cut to the backstage area, where Cadance and Sunset are side-by-side, using the instructions they were previously given to make their way through the many halls, until they come across the room they were looking for. Differing smirks cross their faces as they look up to reveal a sign on a door, complete with a big gold star that reads, "Neon Lights' Locker Room." Their suspicions are reaffirmed even further as the noticeable sound of house music can be heard from the inside-

Cadance: Ahaaaa...here it is. -she gestures towards the door with her head, prompting Sunset to lay a couple of loud knocks upon it with her fist. She then innocently puts her hands behind her back as the two await a response. From inside the locker room, their ears are welcomed with a "come in!" Cadance opens the door, amplifying the chill music as she and Sunset step inside Neon Lights' man cave, which is enveloped in banging music and a captivating array of flashing lights. Neon pauses from his warmup to look up, an immediate scowl crossing his face as he notices who his visitors are. He presses a button on a nearby remote and the usual lighting returns to the room, and the music ceases all at once-

Sunset: Damn! Why'd you have to turn that off? I was really starting to get into it.

Neon: Yeah? So was I, until you two wandered into my zen zone...UNINVITED, might I add.

Cadance: We're REALLY sorry about that. -she and Sunset approach Neon as he sits down- But it was URGENT that me and Sunny come here.

Neon: Why in the HELL did you feel the need to come to my locker room? I was preparing for my match against that bitch boy of yours.

Sunset: -she sighs in an attempt to ignore the insult towards Shining- That's the exact reason why we came here-

Cadance: Well...THAT match...as well as the main event.

Neon: Okay? What about 'em? -he suddenly begins chuckling- Wait a sec...did you two come here to try and convince me to BOW OUT of those matches?

Cadance: Maaaaaybeeee…-she looks around at the air innocently-

Neon: AHAAAAA! Get real, you firey floozies! These are some of the BIGGEST opportunities I'll ever get in my career! WHAT makes you think I'm gonna throw them aside?

Sunset: -she turns towards Cadance, clearing her throat with a wink. Cadance nods, and the two then begin taking their tops off, revealing their bras to Neon, who rubs his chin with intense intrigue- We know you're all about having a good time, so we figured you'd like to have a little fun wiiiiiith...US. -she shrugs as her boobs push up with the movement of her shoulders-

Neon: Daaaamn! That's pretty tempting...of course, this just ADDS to the floozy label, but I don't mind getting a lil' bit promiscuous whenever the chance arises.

Cadance: -she giggles and sits on Neon's lap- Only the dullest of the dull could resist this offer! Championships are a dime a dozen, especially for such an EFFICIENT, CAPABLE athlete like YOU, Neon...but PURE...RAW...ANIMALISTIC PLEASURE...doesn't happen often.

Neon: Whoa...I think a nun told me that once!

Sunset: -leaning over Neon's shoulder, and rubbing her hands down Neon's shirt- It's really quite simple...you remove yourself from the tournament match, and we'll make it worth your while…

Cadance: Trust us. -she flashes Neon a lustful grin-

-Sunset grips Neon's shirt, and begins pulling it up, sliding it over his head and throwing it to the floor. She then begins rubbing his smooth chest as Neon has his head leaned back, and his eyes closed-

Sunset: And...after we finish up here, you can go find your bro, Z, and if you two remove yourself from the main event equation, after the show, you can come to my locker room, and all four of us can make a HELL of a lot of that "noise" you're always talking about!

Neon: That sounds pretty sick, I can't lie...just answer me this...I can understand why you'd come to me about the tournament match, since I'm the only other guy in there, but...why not go to one of the other dudes in Team Rich and try to get THEM to bail?

Cadance: Well, we did go to ONE of the dudes...you. But we know that you can bring ANOTHER dude, your partner, to US, so this saves us a lot more time.

Neon: I like the way you girls think. Don't worry, me and Z...we'll be there! -before Neon can take the lead, Sunset is already on her knees, grabbing away at Neon's pants. Neon's jaw drops as he notes Sunset's aggression, but this is nothing compared to Cadance, who shoves her tongue into Neon's open mouth and plops her ass down onto Neon's ever growing manhood as he gladly accepts her slimy snake. Sunset removes Neon's pants from his ankles and throws them behind her, joining the two on the couch as their tongues seemingly become intertwined. Sunset puts her hands behind her back and begins to unhook her bra strap as the scene fades out-

*Match 3 occurs*

-Following the match, we once again cut to Neon Lights' locker room, which shows all three getting dressed back up after their rigorous session of "fun."-

Sunset: -sliding her top back over her bra- So...we have a deal, right? -she tries to blow her messy hair out of her eyes, but it only makes it messier, so she has to position it back into place with her hands-

Neon: A deal? -he chuckles- Sorry ladies, but you just got PLAYED. -Cadance and Sunset share a look that says, "you've gotta be ki-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"- Aw yeah. Maybe that'll teach ya bitches not to toy with men's emotions anymore! When I said me and Z would be there, I meant we'll be in THE RING. -Cadance growls as Neon grabs his signature shades, placing them over his eyes- Thanks for the warm up, though…-he breathes heavily in excitement- I feel GREAT! I'm gonna absolutely KILL ya boy, Shining! -he pats Cadance on her shoulder, as she gives off a look that would be lethal in an alternate universe- See ya out there…-he smirks as he walks out of his locker room, leaving the two disgruntled and livid mistresses behind-

Cadance: GODDAMMIT! That fucking PRICK!

-Neon exits his locker room, coming into contact with the one and only Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow: Hey, Neon! -she smiles- Before you head out to the ring, just had to let you know that there's going to be a meeting with all of Team Rich RIGHT after your match.

Neon: Ah, okay. I'll be sure to make it. Thanks for lookin' out, girl. -without another word, he walks past Rainbow Dash in the direction of the stage-

Rainbow: Don't mention it. Good luck! -she turns around to notice Sunset and Cadance also exiting Neon's locker room with deceived looks on their faces- So THAT's the source of the scream I heard…-Cadance and Sunset grumble in annoyance at being caught in the act- But why were you two in Neon's locker r- -Rainbow studies their faces- Frizzy hair, sloppily put on clothes, and what's this…? -she points to a white liquid which sits on Sunset's chin, snickering loudly- it all makes sense now...wow...do you two have NO shame?

-Sunset frantically wipes the leftover semen off with an arm, avoiding Dash's eyes-

Rainbow: Well, you cleaned that gunk off, so I guess you do have a SMALL amount of shame. Still, though, that's paTHETIC!

Cadance: No...what's "pathetic" is that the amount of airtime you get over on Sublime isn't enough to feed your BULGING ego. You needed to show up on OUR show and get a peek at what REAL talent looks like. -she gestures a hand between herself and Sunset-

Rainbow: You're right for once...I DO have an ego, but the difference is MY ego isn't destroying the fabric of the EWF like The System's egos are. Team Rich plans to DEFLATE all your egos once and for all tonight!

-There is silence between Cadance and Sunset, as they clearly aren't in the mood to be talking to the enemy anyway-

Rainbow: And I'm glad I ran into you two...specifically YOU, Sunset. I was so caught up in my Lunacy debut that I left out one HUGE detail as to why I joined Team Rich, and I figured I'd share it with you in person.

-Sunset finally glares at Rainbow Dash, crossing her arms and giving her the "come on, I don't have all day" eyes-

Rainbow: I would watch Lunacy every Monday, eager to see what Sublime's competition had to offer. I was mostly impressed, but one thing leapt out at me week after WEEK, and that was the way you carried yourself as a Champion. NOBODY knows what it takes to hold the gold better than me. A REAL Champion carries themselves with DIGNITY...a REAL Champion carries themselves with HUMILITY...a REAL Champion doesn't HIDE from their challengers. They face them HEAD-ON, and they don't GLOAT and try to tear down their challengers even MORE upon beating them. A REAL Champion attains their status as Champion by grinding through opponent after opponent, turning heads and wowing crowds, NOT by sneaking in the back-door at the last minute and stealing what they don't even DESERVE! You AREN'T a REAL Champion, Sunset. You've been handed EVERY accomplishment you've achieved through kissing ass and being an even BIGGER ass, yourself! You haven't earned a DAMN thing on Lunacy! Quite frankly, as a Champion myself, and a REAL one, at that, it was making me downright DISGUSTED to have to watch you barely squirm your way out of every title defense! Not to mention all the HORRIBLE things you have done to all of those around you in order to keep that belt! Plain and simple, you are a JOKE as Champion. You don't deserve to carry that belt ONE iota! You're the biggest disgrace to a title belt that I have ever seen, and I can't WAIT for that title to be taken off of your waist, and awarded to someone who is FAR more deserving! THAT is why I'm here; to PROPERLY put you in your place, and give you a lesson in how a REAL Champion operates! -she suddenly gets in Sunset's face, the two distinctive Champions coming nose-to-nose-

Sunset: Getting in my face is the BIGGEST mistake you've made as Champion! I've been told that crap you're spewing time and TIME again, but it never makes a difference! I'M still the most DOMINANT superstar in this whole damn COMPANY, so thanks for wasting your breath on stating such an IRRELEVANT opinion...it only shows what a NAIVE little girl you are! People only berate me because they don't have what it TAKES to get whatever they want! They're all too focused on doing things the -she says with a mocking tone- "honorable waaaaaay"...FUCK. THAT. I am the ETERNAL WOMEN'S CHAMPION. I AM THE VERY BEST THAT THE EWF HAS TO OFFER. And tonight, you WILL fill that out first-hand! There is NOTHING like me in the MINOR LEAGUES that you came from, and NOTHING will prepare you and the rest of those SIMPLETONS that make up Team Rich for the CRIPPLING disappointment that follows a loss like the one you'll be suffering tonight…-she smirks, having hit her groove after being embarassed earlier-

Rainbow: A little girl, huh?

Sunset: Exactly, a little girl. You're a little girl, and you're living in a world that will soon be ran by people who could care LESS about insignificant morales created by the numerous UNDERACHIEVERS throughout the ages, no...all we demand is the RESPECT of the parasites that are below us, and all of the POWER that we so RICHLY deserve! A world that everyone in Team Rich is not fit for...you will never be HALF of the Champion that I am, Rainbow Dash…

Rainbow: Maybe in your TWISTED version of reality I won't be, but here on Planet Earth, EVERY reign comes to an end, and every powerful force CRUMBLES at some point. Tonight, the clock strikes midnight for The System, and all your crooked practices will finally come to an end…Rainbow Dash removes her face from Sunset's and gives her and Cadance one last defiant glare before walking off confidently. We head back to the ring as Sunset and Cadance contemplate their brash adversary's threats, while also knowing that a world of pain is to come in her immediate future-

-The arena darkens except for the lone spotlight on the right side of the stage. A mixtable rises from the ground as many fans cheer at the sight of DJ Z-

DJ Z: We're in a new arena, but yet it's plain to see, y'all M'Fers are in DAH MIX with -the crowd repeats with him- with DEE. JAY. Z! -the fans mimic the sound of a basketball horn as the sound itself plays through the arena- You all know the drill! I'd like to introduce to men and women small or tall, the man who is just TWO wins away from RULING IT ALL! -the crowd cheers- Awww yeah! They'll put a crown on his head and a scepter in his paw, but this regal mixmaster will BREAK YOUR JAAAAAAAW! EWF fans far and wide, please give a warm reception to the turner of the tide! The one, the only, NEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...LIGHTS!

*It's been such a long time coming, thought you'd understand…* -the crowd does just that, leading Neon Lights to the stage with an abundance of cheers-

DJ Z: MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIISE! -He lets off the basketball horn one last time before jumping off his podium and sending a fist flying into his bro's-

Madden: The following conteeeest, is a SEMI-FINAL maaatch, in the KIIIIIING..of the RIIIIIING..tournameeeeent! Introduciiiing first, froooom CANTERLOOOOOT! Weighing in at 218 POOOOOUNDS...NEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOON..LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!

Ahuizotl: How do you feel about NION Lights, Doctor?

Whooves: I personally find their antics to be quite obnoxious and unnecessary, but there is no denying that both Lunacy and Sublime fans alike are completely behind them. I do happen to respect their athletic ability.

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights was a darkhorse in this tournament from the very beginning. He and his "bro" returned after a month long absence and immediately got the ball rolling in their favor. DJ Z didn't make it out of the first round, but he's more than happy to watch his partner in crime go all the way from the sidelines.

Whooves: Neon Lights scored victories over Overdrive and Flash Sentry to make it to the semi-finals. He's gotten farther in his quest to become King than I'm sure MANY people expected him to, but anything can happen in the EWF!

Crowd: NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS!

Ahuizotl: It's been a whirlwind ride for Neon Lights, but he prefers to live life at 100 miles per hour. This pressure, these high stakes, they are right up his alley!

Whooves: And I have even MORE respect for the young man for being able to resist the temptation of Sunset and Cadance's offer. He even got a pre-match "warm up" out of it.

Ahuizotl: NOTHING is going to stop Neon Lights at this point! Well, except his opponent, that is…

*On my own from a world that seems alone…* -the cheers quickly turn to boos as one of the most hated men in the EWF enters the stage with only one agenda in mind: Victory-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Frooom CANTERLOOOOT! Weighing in at 244 POOOOOUNDS...SHIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIING..ARRRRRRMOOOOORRRRR!

Ahuizotl: Shining Armor's road to the semi-finals, as you might imagine, has been laced with dubious outcomes…

Whooves: That should come as a surprise to NO ONE. First of all, he didn't even COMPETE in a first-round match, as the stooges of The System, Snips and Snails, made sure to get themselves COUNTED OUT to ensure that Shining Armor would get a bye into the next round. From there, the shenanigans CONTINUED, as Shining was able to STEAL the victory away from DJ Z with the help of his Partners in SLIME.

Ahuizotl: Oooo, I like that. It seems that the deception never sleeps for Shining, as even earlier tonight, his women, if you can even call them that, attempted to persuade Neon Lights to remove himself from this match. Shining almost got a forfeit victory into the FINALS!

Whooves: Luckily, Neon Lights evaded the girlish charm, and as a result, Shining Armor will finally be competing in a FAIR match in this tournament.

Ahuizotl: Mr. Rich has banned ALL outside interference in this match, and, just like for Cadance, Shining Armor will LOSE if this stipulation is not taken seriously.

Whooves: Of course, there is a chance Shining Armor will have a plan of his own, but with DJ Z at ringside, I highly doubt he'll be able to pull anything off here. Everything has been set up to favor Neon Lights in this match!

-Shining Armor slides under the ring, looking up at Neon and DJ Z with a pompous smirk as he lays on his belly. He then gets to his feet and climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking out at all of the fans he plans to rule over with an iron fist upon becoming the King-

Ahuizotl: Even though the deck is stacked against him, Shining Armor looks as confident as ever. The winner of this match will face Blueblood later tonight in the Finals.

Whooves: Blueblood vs Shining Armor...two rulebreakers...that actually sounds like a matchup I could get into!

-As Neon Lights is taking off his shades, Shining Armor smashes a forearm into the back of his head, causing him to drop in front of the corner-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos- Aww, dammit! This should've been obvious! Shining knows that the odds are stacked against him, so he's trying to create whatever openings he can for himself!

Whooves: Neon Lights' back was turned, and unfortunately, that was the WORST mistake he could've made!

-The referee decides to ring the bell, despite the unfortunate instance-

Match 4: King of the Ring, Semifinal - Shining Armor vs Neon Lights w/ DJ Z

-Shining grabs ahold of Neon's head and begins bashing it into the second turnbuckle as he is sitting on the mat-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SHINING, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

Referee: 3! 4! -the ref forcefully backs Shining away from Neon- I'm about to disqualify you! Watch yourself, dammit!

Whooves: Shining Armor's King of the Ring aspirations were a second away from being over, but he's smart enough to know when to let up.

-Shining walks over to Neon again and brings him out of the corner. He picks him up and places him upside down, hooking his legs over the top rope and causing blood to rush to Neon's head-

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights, all wrapped up in the Tree of Woe! Shining can practically do whatever he wants here!

-Shining backs up before running at Neon. He grabs onto the top rope with both hands and uses it to leap into the air. Neon brings his head upwards, which gives him the best view of Shining's knee as it comes crashing down into his head, the crowd giving off a loud "OHHHHH" as Shining then lands safely on the ground-

Whooves: GREAT WHICKERING STALLIONS! What an impact with the knee!

-Shining removes Neon's feet from the top rope, which causes him to plummet into the mat chest-first. Shining then makes an early cover, getting only a 2 count-

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights kicks out after an early 2 count! Shining Armor looks frustrated already!

Whooves: He wanted this match to be over in the WORST of ways right there…

-11 minutes later-

-Shining Armor attempts the Wicked Affair on Neon, but Neon escapes it and nails Shining with a Balancing Levels!-

Whooves: Shining Armor's down! This could be the end!

-The crowd cheers as Neon makes a cover-

*1…..2…..-Shining kicks out, upsetting every fan who wanted to see him lose-

Ahuizotl: Shining's still in it! Unfortunately...a sigh of relief could be heard in the meeting ground of The System.

-5 minutes later-

-Shining Armor chucks Neon out to the floor. As the referee is making his 10 count, Shining is removing a top turnbuckle pad-

Whooves: And look at this! Behind the referee's back, Shining Armor just took off that protective pad!

Ahuizotl: There is nothing but SOLID steel underneath that pad! Shining has some VERY bad intentions in mind, that's for sure…when a spot in the record books is at stake, people will do some UNBELIEVABLE things to preserve their history!

-Shining throws the pad on the mat, the crowd booing him intensely as he looks to gain another advantage in this match. Neon makes it into the ring at a 9 and a half count, which the fans cheer loudly at-

Whooves: Shining almost won the match by countout! He wouldn't have even NEEDED to expose the turnbuckle, but Neon Lights CLAWED his way back into the ring!

Crowd: NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS!

Ahuizotl: This crowd is going to be behind him until the bitter end! If not because they like him, than just to see Shining Armor get his comeuppance!  
>-The referee notices the exposed turnbuckle, and walks over to cover it back up with the pad. Shining picks Neon up off the mat and Irish Whips him into the Referee, causing both to crumble down to the canvas-<p>

Whooves: -as the crowd sends more boos Shining's way- That dirty bellend! (bellend = dick in British) He sent his opponent into that defenseless official on purpose!

-Shining Armor points to his brain, smirking merrily-

Ahuizotl: The referee was just trying to uphold the credence of this match, and he gets taken out for his troubles!

-DJ Z is about to blow a gasket, but he decides to stay out of the match for now, having faith in his partner, who gets hoisted up onto the top rope by Shining-

Whooves: This is odd...Shining isn't using that exposed turnbuckle...instead he's got Neon Lights set up on the very top rope…

-Shining joins Neon on the top rope, lifting Neon into the air in a Suplex position. DJ Z takes the time to hop onto the apron and reach forward into the ring, grabbing Shining's boot and yanking back on it, which causes him to fall off the top rope and slam his head into the exposed turnbuckle!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd loses their mind- THE STEEL! THE STEEL OF THE TURNBUCKLE! IT CAME BACK TO HAUNT SHINING ARMOR!

-Neon doesn't fall, however, as he grabs onto the top rope on the way down, his knees bending into the mat. He quickly recovers and climbs up to the top turnbuckle as the crowd unloads with chants of "DEE JAY Z!"-

Whooves: Neon Lights was in a Suplex position, but I believe Shining Armor was going to drop him head-first onto the steel of that turnbuckle with a Brainbuster! It's a good thing DJ Z had his back, because that would've been the state of his brain afterwards...BUSTED.

Ahuizotl: And now, the tables have been turned, and SHINING ARMOR'S brain has been SCRAMBLED!

-Neon Lights pauses for dramatic effect, before diving off the top turnbuckle with his finishing move, the Gruv Glide! (Diving somersault leg drop)-

Whooves: Neon Lights! And it's LIGHTS OUT for Shining Armor!

Ahuizotl: THE GRUV GLIDE! And with the help of his bro…-Neon Lights covers Shining as the referee slowly comes to his senses, tapping his hand gingerly into the mat for the 1….2…3!- NEON LIGHTS! NEON LIGHTS IS GOING TO THE FINALS! -the bell rings as the crowd rejoices with nothing but cheers-

Madden: -as DJ Z rolls into the ring from under the bottom rope, tackling his bro, who was sitting on the mat right back down into it- Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEEEERRRRR...NEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON..LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTSSSSS!

Whooves: -as DJ Z has Neon trapped against the mat in an intense BRO HUG- We discussed before the match began, on how Shining Armor would be looking to open his OWN window of opportunities...he attacked Neon Lights from behind before the match even began, and he even went SO FAR as to remove the padding from a turnbuckle, suckering in the referee and then sending Neon Lights CRASHING right into him…

Ahuizotl: All hope looked bleak, but before Shining Armor could reap the rewards, DJ Z intervened, and made Shining Armor ATONE for all of his past sins! HE brought the exposed steel into the mix, and HE was the one...who wound up succumbing to it!

Whooves: Irony can be such a cruel mistress at times, but tonight at The Royal Rumble, it could not be anymore justified! Shining Armor, who got here through misdeeds and underhanded actions, wound up paying for his despicable behavior in the end!

Ahuizotl: -laughing at the happiness surrounding the arena- And who better, than at the very hand of the man whom he himself expelled from the tournament with those same nefarious actions...DJ Z!

-Neon Lights and DJ Z exit the ring, jumping into the crowd and being held up by a heft amount of their admiring and passionate fans-

Whooves: My oh my, look at this scene! NION Lights, surfing amongst a sea of EWF faithful, all of which are proud to have witnessed this MONUMENTAL happening!

Neon: WOOOO! -he brofists DJ Z, who is on the other side of him as they continue to float throughout the entirety of the Sublime Symposium-

Ahuizotl: Look at those ear-to-ear smiles! This is a wonderful moment, in the annals of EWF history! Shining Armor has been duped once and for all, and NION Lights will take their RIGHTFUL place...in the finals, of the King of the Ring tournament!

Whooves: Congratulations, gentlemen! I look forward to seeing if Neon Lights can rise to the occasion ONE last time!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! -those who don't have their hands full with NION Lights set off a series of claps- THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: INDEED it is!

DJ Z: We're going to the finals, baby! BERPBERPBERPBERRRRRRRP! -the crowd mimics DJ Z as the screen fades to black, the image of NION Lights drifting in the EWF ocean being the last thing we see-

*We get a promo spot for the Macy's 4th of July fireworks display, which will be broadcast LIVE from New York City on ABC. Many EWF superstars, including Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry, Rack Attack, Mr. Rich himself, and MORE will be there in person!*

-We return backstage, where Silver Shill is standing by with another guest-

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, my guests at this time, are Flitter...and the Carnage Champion, Giz Hero. -the united couple appear in the shot, Giz's belt placed across one shoulder, and Flitter's hand nestled tightly into her boyfriend's- Giz, before your big Fatal 4 Way match, I just wanted to get your comment on what happened at Lunapalooza.

Giz: Are you referring to when my girlfriend was BLINDSIDED by a Superkick from that...that WASTE of human space known as Rumble? -Sliver nods, as Giz sighs in an agitated way- Just thinking about it makes my BLOOD BOIL! You want to challenge for my Championship? Fine. Rumble was the FIRST Carnage Champion, and despite his flippant attitude, he was quite a good one. On top of the that, he is due a rematch. I'm fine with that. I'm glad to give him another chance to reclaim his lost treasure. But Flitter…-he looks down at his girlfriend with sad eyes- Flitter has nothing to do with this. She just so happens to be supporting me, and she's WONDERFUL at it. Ambush me! Prove a point if you MUST….but don't drag her into this...she's the toughest girl I know, but the fact is that Rumble's actions were completely, UNDENIABLY uncalled for…

Silver: I hate to interrupt, and I don't mean to play Devil's Advocate here, as I agree with what you are saying...but the fact remains that Flitter brought HERSELF into this Championship mess by costing Rumble the Carnage Championship at Uprising.

Giz: ….I can see where you may think that's true. Flitter DID get involved in the match, but only after Rumble opted to take the easy way out, and try to assault me with a steel chair in order to gain a cheap victory. Flitter did what she thought was right. -Flitter wraps her arms around her boyfriend's arm and hugs it. Giz smiles, leaning down and kissing her on the top of her head- In reality...Rumble cost HIMSELF the Carnage Championship, by alienating all of his allies one by one, and then throwing a fit when they tried to venture off on their own. He wanted nothing to do with them, yet he would torment them into obliging his orders? What sense does that make? After being put through so much turmoil, having to put up with Rumble's rotten attitude, and his hurtful words for so long, how can you BLAME Flitter for doing what she did? Even though they weren't dating, that is still classified as an abusive relationship, and although the relationship may be a thing of the past, Rumble REFUSES to move on, and INSISTS on putting my girlfriend, and her sister through as much agony as possible! It ends TONIGHT. Rumble…-he looks directly into the camera- put down your iPhone, stop powdering your nose, and listen to me...you think..just because you are so good looking, that you can get away with anything? That's not how that works. You crossed the line Monday Night, and for WHAT? To get back at Flitter for doing something that you were practically ASKING for? Or was it to get in my head? Because if that's what you were going for, you've done just that! You Superkicking Flitter has been on my mind ALL week! While we're on the subject, what happens to you tonight, will be ingrained in your memory for the rest of your PATHETIC existence! You kicked Flitter, and what I do to you tonight will look like CHILD'S PLAY! I'm not just going to kick you...I will EVISCERATE YOU! I will make you regret EVERY. SINGLE. WRONGDOING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE UNTO THOSE WHO ONCE TRUSTED YOU, WHO ONCE CONFIDED IN YOU! That beautiful face that you rely on to function properly? I'LL TEAR IT STRAIGHT OFF YOUR BODY! You will regret EVER putting your hands on Flitter, and you will grow to LOATHE yourself for ever setting your sights on me and my Championship! I'm aware that the deck is stacked against me tonight...I have to defend my title against three great competitors...but unlike you, Rumble, I'm not going to throw a fit. I'm up for the challenge! And if I happen to lose my title, then so be it, for I am making ONE promise right now...it won't be YOU, who walks out of The Royal Rumble as Carnage Champion. I know that Thunderlane and Bulk are also in the match, and I will handle them each accordingly...but as far as I am concerned...this whole situation...it's based around YOU and ME, and it has escalated FAR too out of control! Tonight...I END IT…-he speaks through gritted teeth- and I end YOU! -Giz's menacing glare is fixated on the camera for a long while, until Flitter tugs on his arm, which is Giz's cue to walk away with his arm tucked around his girlfriend's-

*Match 5 occurs*

*Match 6 occurs*

Whooves: Congratulations to the Combo of Carnage Champions, and now we're going to keep the ball rolling right along here at The Royal Rumble.

Ahuizotl: The action never ends when the EWF is around! From one Championship to another, we now look towards our Carnage Championship match.

Whooves: Four tenacious, proficient men, each with a cunning, alluring female by their side, all vying for the top prize of the men's division of Lunacy.

Ahuizotl: Two former Champions, the current Champion, and one up-and-coming force of nature...who will claim the Carnage Championship...as their own? That question, is about to be answered RIGHT NOW!

Madden: The following conteeest, iiiis...a Fataaaal..FOUR WAY MATCH, -the crowd is already cheering in anticipation for this bout- foooor the CARNAAAAAAAGE..CHAAAAAMPIONSHIIIIIP!

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -a mixture of boos and cheers welcomes the Sultan of Selfies to the stage as Photo Finish makes her way down first, carrying a giant camera as tassel-covered boots walk across said stage. The camera cuts and zooms in on the duckface of Rumble before the first challenger then buries his face in his phone-

Madden: The challenger...FIRST! Accompaniiied, by PHOTO FINIIIIISH! Making his seasonal residence, in CAMPO GRANDEEEE, BRAZIIIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOOUNDS...RrrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!

Ahuizotl: -sigh- Well, Doctor…

Whooves: Yes, what is it?

Ahuizotl: Go ahead...I know you were talking to Rumble before the show...he's adamant that we let the fans know what type of fur he is wearing every week, so go ahead and lay it on us…

Whooves: Ah, yes….I've been dreading this all day...Rumble said, just for me, that tonight he'd be sporting a jacket made from the feathers of the national bird of England, the robin.

Ahuizotl: You should NOT take that as a compliment...he wearing the feathers of your country's national bird, that is…

Whooves: Oh, I most certainly don't. The robin is quite sacred to us who live across the pond, but I'm sure Rumble could care LESS about that sentiment...he's all about accessories. Whatever he thinks will make him look good, both in his phone, in the mirror, and in Photo Finish's negatives is anything but a negative to him.

Ahuizotl: And one such accessory that, up until last month, he had been able to call his own, was the Carnage Championship. Rumble took it everywhere he went. He treasured it almost as much as his fiendishly good looks.

Whooves: He told me that he's barely slept since losing his precious Championship, but he doesn't have bags under his eyes because, quote, "God would sob uncontrollably if any sort of flaw was to come across my impeccable face, and his tears would drown the earth within hours."

Ahuizotl: And we wouldn't want that, now would we…? God, this kid is just too much…

-Rumble sprawls out onto the apron, snapping selfie after selfie as Photo Finish takes her own pictures from every possible angle-

Photo: Yes, yeeeeeees! This vill be your FINAL photoshoot as the FORMER Carnage Champion, so vork it!

Whooves: Up until a few weeks ago, Rumble had nobody in his corner, but Photo Finish, straight from Sublime, answered the call.

Ahuizotl: And they've been quite impressive as a tandem. The two even picked up a victory together at Lunapalooza 6 nights ago. Momentum like that is sure to carry over into the favor of Rumble, as the self-proclaimed King of Cuteville looks to become the first ever 2-time Carnage Champion.

-Rumble sets down his phone and begins taking off his jacket as the entrance music of his first opponent begins to play, thus inviting many boos and only a handful of cheers into the arena-

Madden: Aaaaand his opponents..FIRST! Accompaniiied, byyyy CLOOOOUDCHASEEEERRR! Frooom LONEYVIIIIILLEEE! Weighing in at 218 POOOOUNDS...THUUUUUUNDERRRRRLAAAAANEEEE!

Whooves: And here comes the young gentlemen who defeated his brother to be put into this match. Thunderlane, the first ever World Brawler's Champion over on Sublime, has had the same amount of success over on Lunacy since being traded.

Ahuizotl: He's beaten his brother, he's pinned Giz Hero. He's made many waves over on Monday Nights, but yet this crowd STILL gives him a hard-time!

Whooves: I can only assume it is because of the rather big head he has developed since winning the World Brawler's Championship. Thunderlane considers himself the hottest ticket on Lunacy, the best athlete in the EWF, and as much as I don't like the braggadocios type...you can't really debate what he's saying.

Ahuizotl: You're right, he's got a lot of leverage in his claims. Only the very BEST athletes get to battle for Championships, and here Thunderlane is at The Royal Rumble, getting the opportunity to become the Carnage Champion! It's extremely hard to bounce back after losing something you fought SO hard to gain, but Thunderlane hasn't skipped a beat.

Crowd: THUNDER-LAAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAAME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Thunderlane: -he stops walking down the ramp with his girlfriend and unhooks his arm from hers, turning to his sides to address the crowd- DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF THIS? -they chant "NO" in response, as Thunderlane shakes his head and begins walking with his girlfriend again-

Ahuizotl: I'm not much for arrogance, either, but I can't help but appreciate the way Thunderlane has been willing to do whatever it takes to protect Cloudchaser. I can tell their love really is the real thing, which is hard to come by these days…

Whooves: It's hard not to respect Thunderlane in that regard. Imagine how proud his lover will be if he gets ahold of the Carnage Championship!

-Thunderlane enters the ring, approaching his brother, who is ignoring him as he lounges on the top rope with his legs crossed. Thunderlane turns to walk away from him, but has to rush back over to the corner to stop Cloudchaser from pummeling his brother. Cloudchaser is kicking and shouting at Rumble in the grip of Thunderlane, who pushes her back into the opposite corner-

Whooves: This is getting heated…

Ahuizotl: How did Rumble EXPECT her to act?! He's had all of this coming to him after the way he Superkicked her sister on Monday! Cloudchaser's rage is at an all-time high!

Thunderlane: Hey hey hey, relax! Relax! -he has to use all of his strength to hold her back- Don't you worry! I'll kick his ass for you all night!

Rumble: -who got knocked off the top rope by Cloudchaser- DON'T LET HER TOUCH ME! I'M TOO GORGEOUS TO HAVE RABIES!

Thunderlane: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! -he advises Cloudchaser to leave the ring, and Rumble does the same to Photo, as the two scorned brothers meet in the middle of the ring-

Ahuizotl: ARE THEY GONNA GET IT ON RIGHT NOW? ONLY TWO OF THE PARTICIPANTS ARE IN THE RING!

-Rumble and Thunderlane look to be on the verge of duking it out, until…-

*Since they wanna know…* -the crowd unloads with cheers as the Carnage Champion makes his way onto the stage earlier than planned, with Flitter directly behind him-

Whooves: The Carnage Champion! Giz Hero!

-Giz removes his title belt and sprints down into the ring, throwing the Championship onto the mat as Rumble is wise enough to exit the ring and make a run for it-

Ahuizotl: GIZ IS GOING AFTER RUMBLE! RUMBLE'S TRYING TO GET OUT OF DODGE!

-Rumble attempts to escape over the barricade next to the announce tables, but Giz latches onto one of his tassel-covered boots just before he can make his escape. Thunderlane exits the ring and grabs the other one, helping Giz pull his brother back into the fray-

Whooves: Rumble's got nowhere to go! He's got two PISSED OFF boyfriends that want to have a word with him!

-In an attempt to rescue her friend, Photo Finish jumps on the back of Thunderlane and begins punching him in the forehead, landing many shots before Cloudchaser and Flitter yank her off and begin beating the crap out of her in their own way-

Ahuizotl: I imagine this isn't the way Photo Finish wanted to be involved in this affair!

Whooves: The little trollop should've stayed out of it in the first place!

-Photo regains her composure as the two sisters pound on her and shoves Flitter into Cloudchaser. She then begins running up the ramp, Flitter and Cloudchaser chasing after her until all three are out of sight-

Ahuizotl: Flitter and Cloudchaser just did their boyfriends a HUGE favor!

Whooves: Yes they did. Photo Finish would've been a nuisance for them, especially in a no disqualification match like this one.

Thunderlane: Ain't nobody to save you now, bro! -he and Giz chuck Rumble back into the ring, both blocking hurrying to block his exits, Giz standing behind him, and Thunderlane in front of him. Rumble sits on his knees in the middle of the ring, about to cry over the fact that he has nowhere to run…

Speaking of nowhere to run, the final participant of this match's music hits, sending everyone in the arena into a state of "oh shit!"-

Ahuizotl: Oh crap! I nearly forgot that this was a Fatal Four Way match!

-Bulk Biceps enters the arena to the roar of the crowd, his advocate, Suri Poloman standing to the left of him-

Whooves: And HERE's the man that has commanded EVERYONE's attention…

-Bulk paces around the stage before standing at the top of it, jumping from side to side and bringing his arms down, commencing a machine gun-like pyro display to fire off in front of him-

Ahuizotl: And as the smoke clears, the most intimidating force in this entire match makes his methodic trek down the ramp, eyeing his prey attentively…

Whooves: Bulk Biceps BURSTED onto the scene earlier this month, defeating Giz Hero in an absolutely LOPSIDED battle, especially for a superstar of Giz's stature...this was enough to earn him a title shot here tonight.

Ahuizotl: Suri Poloman has done nothing but toot this man's horn for WEEKS now, and all of her appraisal is not falling on deaf ears, it seems...in an poll that was contested on both , and the EWF App, an ASTOUNDING 88 percent of the public believes that Bulk Biceps will walk out of The Royal Rumble as the Carnage Champion!

Whooves: That's an INSANE amount of people, but for Suri, it's already a forgone conclusion that her client will leave the Symposium as Champion. She has GUARANTEED victory tonight, and for good reason...Bulk has been a destructive force ever since aligning with his agent, and truly NO weaknesses have been exploited!

Ahuizotl: He's a machine! A machine that I don't think can be stopped, and he's a machine that could very well be the Carnage Champion shortly hereafter…

-Bulk steps onto the apron, hopping from side to side up there as well as his three opponents all are standing in a line in the ring, gazing upon their greatest foe. Once again, Rumble tries to hightail out of the ring, but Thunderlane and Giz grab onto the back of his pants and pull him back in the ring. They then throw him towards Bulk, who has no problem in stopping his momentum by reaching over the top rope and wrapping his arms around Rumble's lower abdomen and HEAVING him over his shoulders. Rumble does a frontflip before landing on the floor below back first!-

Crowd: -they all cheer in awe of his amazing ability before simply saying- ONE!

Ahuizotl: RUMBLE OUT TO THE FLOOR! What a HORRIFIC landing!

-Bulk continues to stand on the apron, heaving heavily as he looks on at Thunderlane and Giz, with wild intentions to suplex them BOTH out of their shoes! The referee collects the title belt from the mat and raises it into the air before calling for the bell, which officially begins this match-

Match 7: Carnage Championship - Rumble vs Thunderlane vs Bulk Biceps w/ Suri Poloman vs Giz Hero

-Bulk steps through the ropes, which triggers Giz and Thunderlane to run up and begin attacking their most challenging opponent fiercely-

Whooves: And what a wonderful strategy! It's quite clear that Bulk is going to be the most dangerous competitor in this match! Just LOOK at what he did to Rumble just now! So it's wise to take him out of the equation right out of the gate!

-Bulk is having none of this crap, as he shoves back Giz and Thunderlane like they are gnats. As they get to their feet, Bulk wraps an arm around both of their mid-sections and hurls them backwards, a German Suplex for EACH of them!-

Crowd: THREE! -they then begin cheering insanely loud-

Ahuizotl: HOLY HIGH HELL! THIS MAN IS UNBELIEVABLE!

-Bulk gets to his feet, standing as the crowd serenades him with love on an account of his supernatural strength-

Whooves: He has suplexed all THREE of his opponents in the span of 20 seconds! And the crowd has taken it upon themselves to COUNT the number of suplex variations that he delivers!

Ahuizotl: Three opponents, three suplexes...and I have a feeling there are MANY more to go!

-Bulk walks over to the rope and reaches a hand through the middle one as Rumble has begun to make his way to his feet. Bulk grabs his arm and brings him up onto the apron. Rumble can do nothing as Bulk gathers him up onto his shoulder and walks with him to the middle of the ring, planting him with a thunderous F5!-

Whooves: WE COULD HAVE A NEW CHAMPION ALREADY!

-Bulk hooks the leg of Rumble, as Felix Streak drops to the mat in a hurry-

*1…...2…..-Rumble kicks out, which Bulk contemplates as he sits in the ring-

Ahuizotl: NO! NOT QUITE! RUMBLE GOT A SHOULDER UP! -This crowd is already quite animated 30 seconds into the match- Just like in his match against Giz, Bulk pulls out his signature F5 not even a mere MINUTE into the match!

Whooves: It's weird...he loves destroying people, but he prefers to do it in such a short amount of time!

Suri: YOU'RE ONE F5 AWAY, BULK! YOU'RE ONE F5 AWAY!

Ahuizotl: Suri Poloman's pulse may have just stopped for a moment! Her client was a half a second away from being crowned Champion!

Whooves: She needs to keep her client on track. This is Bulk's very first title match, and though he may seem indestructible, he CAN'T afford to dilly-dally. He needs to keep the pace of this match under HIS control.

-8 minutes later-

-With Thunderlane and Rumble neutralized momentarily, only Bulk and Giz remain in the ring. Bulk hoists Giz onto his shoulders-

Whooves: Bulk Biceps! He's about to floor the Champion!

-Bulk spins Giz in the air, but Giz is the one who sends Bulk down into the mat with a desperate DDT!-

Ahuizotl: GIZ BLOCKS THE F5! BULK'S STUNNED!

-Bulk crawls over to the corner, trying to shake off the cobwebs. Giz is setting himself up in the corner diagonal to him-

Whooves: This is how Giz won the Championship in the first place! Bulk Biceps is in prime position!

-Giz runs out of the corner, but from OUT OF NOWHERE, Rumble re-enters the fray and strikes with the Beauty Shot, setting the crowd ablaze-

Ahuizotl: HERO'S DOWN! WHERE THE HELL DID RUMBLE COME FROM?!

Whooves: Rumble has fought his way back into this match!

-Bulk rushes at Rumble out of the corner, but Rumble strikes with a Supermodel Kick right on the button, which causes Bulk to stumble through the middle rope and out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: RUMBLE'S ON FIRE! HE'S SHOWING THE WORLD THE PERSISTENCE THAT IT TAKES TO BE CHAMPION!

-Rumble gets to his feet just in time to see his brother flying at him off the turnbuckles to his left. He takes the initiative to knock him out of the sky with a SENSATIONAL Dropkick!-

Whooves: THIS IS RUMBLE'S MOMENT!

-Rumble stacks up Thunderlane, which means he bends his brother's legs forward and places his stomach onto his butt. Meanwhile, his hands are used to hold Thunderlane's arms down to the mat-

Ahuizotl: SHOULDERS DOWN! 1! 2! -Thunderlane kicks out with such intensity that he flips over onto his stomach- NO! NOT QUITE! -Rumble then tries his hand as pinning Giz-

Whooves: Off the Beauty Shot! *1….2…* ANOTHER KICKOUT! NO LUCK THERE!

-Rumble gets to his knees and begins pounding on the mat with both hands-

Ahuizotl: Rumble is FUMING! He was looking to seize the opportunity after that sudden BURST of energy, but he came up JUST short in pinning either Giz Hero or his brother!

-Rumble gets to his feet, only to fall back down to his knees and lay another pound onto the mat. He gets to his feet once again before falling back down to his knees and pounding the mat once more. He then grabs at his grayish sapphire hair, which is no longer in a ponytail, a sign of the intensity of this match-

Whooves: The Era of Gorgeousness, could soon be on the horizon once again!

Crowd: THAT WAS GOR-GEOUS! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS GOR-GEOUS! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS GOR-GEOUS! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Rumble may be frustrated, but this crowd is saying it all! Those 3 impactful moves, back-to-back-to-BACK; the Beauty Shot...the Supermodel Kick...and that amazing Dropkick, have put him in control of this all-important battle! He's gotta get back into this match! Now isn't the time for a tantrum!

Whooves: You're right, my friend! The CARNAGE CHAMPIONSHIP is ONE THE LINE. The Championship could be Rumble's once again if he can just get over this small hump of failure!

-10 minutes later-

-As Bulk lands his unprecedented 16th suplex on Rumble (which was a German), Rumble is folded up and falls on his stomach-

Crowd: 16!

Ahuizotl: WHEN WILL IT END?!

Whooves: The agony will end when Bulk Biceps decides...until then, he will suplex this whole damn ARENA!

Bulk: -spitting on the mat next to Rumble- SUPLEX CITY, BITCH! -the crowd lights up with cheers, taking to the new term well-

Crowd: SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Bulk turns around, being met with a Discus Forearm from Giz, which he is loopy after, but still remains standing-

Ahuizotl: Wow...that forearm barely even FAZED Bulk!

-Thunderlane enters the ring and nails Bulk with a Superkick, which causes him to stumble but not even drop to a knee. Rumble then makes his way to his feet and plants him with a Superkick of his own, which at LAST brings him to a knee-

Whooves: It's not enough!

-Thunderlane and Giz share a look, before they both send Superkicks at once into Bulk's cranium. This drops Bulk onto his SECOND knee-

Ahuizotl: WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE?! BULK BICEPS WILL. NOT. GO. DOWN!

-The brothers step aside as Giz springboards off the middle rope, FINALLY sending Bulk to the mat with a Twisting Uppercut!-

Whooves: HE'S DOWN! All three of his opponents, are working together to eliminate the beast from the match!

-Thunderlane exits the ring as Rumble and Giz pull Bulk out of the ring through the bottom rope. Thunderlane begins tearing apart the Spanish announce table-

Ahuizotl: A little remodeling at the hands of Thunderlane...but what is he gonna do with that table?

-Rumble and Giz work together to put Bulk on top of the table. Bulk begins to fight back, but his rally is cut short as Thunderlane bashed a monitor off of his skull-

Whooves: Whatever they're planning, Bulk has NO choice but to go through it…

-Thunderlane scales to the top turnbuckle, facing Bulk as Rumble and Giz step away from the announce table-

Suri: BUUUUULK! GET UP, BULK!

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane...perched up top...Bulk Biceps...supine and in harm's way…

-Thunderlane leaps off the top, soaring to the outside and landing Thunderstruck (the Frog Splash) onto Bulk!-

Whooves: THE TABLE DIDN'T BREAK! BULK HAS BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK!

Ahuizotl: The table may not have broke, but Bulk Biceps likely DID!

-Giz shoves Bulk forward off of the table, and uses every bit of strength he's got to push the entire announce table onto the frame of Bulk!-

Whooves: THE STRENGTH! THE STREEEEEEENGTHHHHH!

Ahuizotl: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! GIZ JUST PILED THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE ONTO THE BODY OF BULK BICEPS!

Whooves: HE CAN'T MOVE! THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN MOVE! HE'S OUT OF THIS MATCH!

-Giz falls to the floor, exhausted from his superhuman feat, as the crowd chants "HO-LY SHIT!"

Ahuizotl: Giz...Rumble...Thunderlane...they've all been doing ALL that they can in order to keep Bulk Biceps from getting up, and they may have accomplished the impossible at last! What an AMAZING strategy!

-Suri runs over to the announce table, trying somehow to pry her client from under the rubble-

Suri: OH MY GOOOOD! YOU'RE ALL DERANGED! SOMEBODY! SOMEONE HELP ME, DAMMIT!

Whooves: There's nothing that can be done, love...we'd have to get a FORKLIFT in here in order to get that behemoth free!

-5 minutes later-

-Rumble, Giz, and Thunderlane are going back and forth, each trying to regain the upperhand in this classic encounter. Their efforts go uninterrupted, until a rumbling is heard from outside the ring. Suddenly, the Spanish announce table is slowly turned upright to its original formation, as Bulk Biceps rises to his feet, sending the crowd into a frenzy-

Ahuizotl: LOOK AT THIS! BULK BICEPS IS UP TO HIS FEET!

Whooves: He's back! Seemingly from the DEAD! We both witnessed that scene just a few feet away from us!

Ahuizotl: IT'S ONE OF THE DAMNDEST THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN!

-Bulk looks at the ring with a malicious glare on his face, as Suri shows her appreciation for his coming to-

Suri: BULK! YOU'RE BACK! -she drops to her knees, and begins bowing to her most sacred client. Much of the crowd does the exact same-

Crowd: WE'RE NOT WOR-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE'RE NOT WOR-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE'RE NOT WOR-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Rumble pins Giz after another successful Beauty Shot-

*1…..2….-Bulk wraps both arms around Rumble and throws him behind-

Crowd: 17!

Whooves: What a way to break up a pinfall! If Bulk was still beneath that announce table, I'm quite certain that Giz would no longer be Champion!

Crowd: ONE MORE 'PLEX! ONE MORE 'PLEX! ONE MORE 'PLEX! ONE MORE 'PLEX!

-Bulk turns around to see Thunderlane, carrying Photo Finish's giant camera, about to strike at him. Bulk simply ducks and lifts Thunderlane onto his shoulders, the camera being dropped on the mat-

Whooves: That was a splendid plan, Thunderlane! If only it had worked!

-Bulk turns with Thunderlane on his shoulders, only to be met with Giz Hero, who shoves both of his hands into Bulk's abdomen and uses his force to propel BOTH men INTO THE AIR! Many pictures are taken at once, and the cheers of the fans multiply with each passing millisecond as Bulk releases Thunderlane from his grip before he can descend-

Ahuizotl: NO FREAKING WAAAAAY!

-Thunderlane is Uppercutted right out of the air and the back of his head smashes against the canvas, while Bulk simply falls onto his stomach-

Whooves: AN UPPERCUT FOR THE AGES! MY GOD!

-Giz literally FALLS into the cover, not even being able to stand after exerting such an insane amount of energy with just ONE move-

*1…..2…..3!* -the bell rings as every single EWF fans gets to their feet, most because of jumping after the incredible way that this INCREDIBLE match ended!-

Ahuizotl: GIZ RETAINS THE TITLE! With the small amount of energy that he had left, Giz Hero is STILL the Carnage Champion!

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEERRRR...AAAAAAAND STIIIIIIIIIIILL...THE CARNAAAAAAAAAGE CHAMPIIIIIIIOOOOON...GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Whooves: In his FIRST Championship defense, Giz Hero has vanquished ALL doubters! He was taken to the limit by three of the most dangerous men in the EWF, and he came out on top!

-Flitter runs down to the ring, her boobs bouncing about as the referee hands Giz his Championship, which he strongly hugs upon contact with it-

Ahuizotl: And here comes his beautiful girlfriend, beaming with excitement and happiness over her triumphant boyfriend's victory! She made a MAJOR contribution to this match when she ran Photo Finish away from the ring, and I'd like to think that IMMENSELY helped his chances at retaining the title!

Whooves: But what REALLY turned this match into Giz's favor was his INHUMAN strength. Bulk Biceps is a MASTODON, that's no secret...but Giz was able to keep Bulk at bay by COLLAPSING the Spanish announce table on top of his frame, with NO HELP mind you, and his power came through for him at the very end, when he was able to send over FIVE HUNDRED POUNDS of human anatomy into the air with nothing more than his own two hands!

-Flitter helps her lover to his feet, as Giz lets his Championship dangle to the mat as he grips it with his left hand. The couple's lips meet as Giz literally FALLS into Flitter's warm and safe embrace-

Ahuizotl: Giz is virtually SAPPED of all of his energy...but nonetheless, he is the winner, tonight at The Royal Rumble! He went through the bone-jarring suplexes of Bulk Biceps, the spastic flare of Rumble, and the explosion of Thunderlane! He kept Thunderlane grounded for much of this match...until the very end that is, when he nearly Uppercutted his WINGS off!

-Giz climbs to the top rope, holding his Championship in the air with both hands as his breathing slowly goes back to normal, but the pain he received from this match may take MONTHS to dwindle out-

Crowd: HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO!

Whooves: That's what a Champion must do in order to hold onto their title...take on ALL comers, and put forth all of their might, all of their strength, and all of their ambition towards remaining Champion for as long as they physically can. This was only the first obstacle for Giz Hero as the Carnage Champion, but with performances like the one he gave tonight, I am willing to bet that he is going to be holding onto that belt for a very, VERY long time!

-Giz lifts Flitter onto one of his shoulders, holding the Carnage Championship with his other hand. Flitter leans down to kiss her man on his forehead before throwing her arms up into the air in approval of her boyfriend's performance. The scene fades out with Giz standing tall, alone in the ring, with nothing but his title, his girlfriend, and the fans' gratitude keeping him from passing out into unconsciousness-

Crowd: HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO! HE-RO!

*Match 8 and 9 occur, as nothing happens on the Lunacy side of things*

Ahuizotl: What an incredible atmosphere this pay per view has had! We've crowned our first ever King, and now we can switch focus onto our very last tournament match.

Garble: Blueblood will get a shot at the World Brawler's Championship next month, but who will follow suit, and lay siege to the throne...of Queen of the EWF? Two women enter, but just one of them can go ALL the way. A Royal engagement of MONUMENTAL proportions...is about to occur!

Madden: The following conteeeest, is the FINAL MATCH..of the QUEEEEEN..OF THE SCEEEEEEEEEEEEENE..TOOOOOURNAMEEEEENT! -the crowd is amped up for this final battle-

*Out of My Way!* -their cheers grow exponentially louder as the obvious fan favorite makes her way onto the stage-

Madden: Introducing FIRST! Froooom LONEYVIIIIILLEEE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOOOUNDS..SCOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: This is what we have come down to...Scootaloo, in the biggest match of her career thus far...her arm is even MORE damaged than it was going into tonight, thanks to the vicious onslaught done onto it by Cadance, which included a DESPICABLE chair shot after the match had already concluded.

Whooves: But all of that won't stop this young lady! She was evaluated backstage, and has miraculously been CLEARED to compete one last time!

-Scootaloo can't help but hold her arm when she isn't busy giving her adoring fans high fives. Despite all the pain, though, she has a mile wide grin on her face-

Ahuizotl: Just the fact of how FAR Scootaloo has gotten is a testament to how much she wants this, of how much she wants to be the Queen of the Scene. She is an inspiration to all the aspiring young athletes that have to be pulled out of a competition due to an injury. All of those men and women should look towards Scootaloo, and use her motivation to pull yourself out of that rut, and FIGHT BACK until you are the best at your craft!

Whooves: I'm inspired just by watching her, but don't get too ahead of yourself...she still has a LONG way to go until she is the Queen. That arm is still a HUGE target, and it WILL be exploited once again. Cadance softened it up, she spent much of her offense during her match with Scootaloo trying to render that arm useless, and this match will be much of the same. It will basically be a replay of her first match, if not with an even MORE relentless attack!

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is aware of all of this. She knows that her arm could give out at any minute, but that doesn't concern her. I've said it before, and I'll say it a thousand more times: Scootaloo has the biggest heart out of ANY superstar in the EWF. For every punch, kick, twist, and squeeze that is performed on her arm, SHE will punch, SHE will kick TWICE as hard in order to CLAW her way past any alarming situation.

-Scootaloo stands atop the top turnbuckle, looking out across the EWF masses as they passionately chant "SCOO-TA-LOO" again and again-

Whooves: Not to mention...the EWF fans. They are the greatest supporters you could ask for! They will certainly do their best to guide Scootaloo through all the pain and misery she is currently going through. Unfortunately, Scootaloo's opponent pays these fans no mind…

*ALELAYIAH ALELAYIAH LALELAYIAH ALELAYIAH ah ah ahhhhhhh laleeeeeeeh* -the crowd begins mildly booing-

Haakim: وقالت إنها دمرت كل شيء في طريقها لكي مخلد ك الملكة ! و بمجرد أن يدنس تماما الطيور ضعيف مع قص الجناح ، وجميع لديها لا هدف الاختيار على الركوع قبل الكائن الأسمى اللامع و العبادة و شيك للاتحاد المصارعة الفروسية ، أميرة ! (She has destroyed all in her path in order to be immortalized as YOUR Queen! And once she fully desecrates the weak bird with the clipped wing, all will have no choice but to KNEEL before and WORSHIP the illustrious and eminent supreme being of the Equestrian Wrestling Federation, Amira!)

Crowd: GOO-GLE TRANS-LATE! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GOO-GLE TRANS-LATE! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GOO-GLE TRANS-LATE! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Haakim's brow furrows in annoyance as Amira walks onto the stage, eyeing the throne next to her before beginning to walk down the ramp, Haakim not far behind-

Ahuizotl: Amira...the daughter of the fifth house of Paddle Arabia, flanked by her...associate, Haakim.

Whooves: I prefer to call him an accomplice…

Ahuizotl: You are correct, though. Amira not only ignores these fans, she looks DOWN on them. She's been a source of haughtiness since debuting on Sublime on February 2nd, and gaining victories over some of Sublime's best grapplers; Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and even Rainbow Dash herself hasn't helped with her attitude problem.

Whooves: She's quite familiar with being royalty as a Princess, but tonight, she looks to take it one step further by winning the Queen of the Scene tournament. Scootaloo couldn't have drawn a WORSE opponent here in the finals...Amira is known for her all-consuming, destructive style, and that will do her arm ZERO favors in this match.

Ahuizotl: You make a great point. Amira will go to ANY lengths it takes to become Queen, and that includes RIPPING that arm from her body and beating her unconscious with it...she might even proceed to offer it up as a sacrifice to Allah!

-Amira enters the ring and climbs onto the middle rope, holding her arms up and apart while looking up to the lights, taking in the boos of the crowd which surrounds her. She then spits out at the floor below and steps off the rope, moving to stand in the middle of the ring. She removes her extravagant ring gear and then takes off her ostentatious jewelry, handing it all to Haakim. Finally, she drops to her knees and holds her arms apart, looking up once again, this time with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes and rises to her feet, lastly taking off her Keffiyeh (Arabic headgear) and throwing it to Haakim as she glares intently at Scootaloo, who prepares herself for another hectic battle-

Match 10: Queen of the Scene, Final - Amira w/ Haakim vs Scootaloo

-4 minutes later-

-After a swift kick to the jaw of Amira, Scootaloo heads up to the top turnbuckle. She leaps off, attempting a Senton, but Amira counters with a Knee to the outer forearm, which causes Scootaloo to crumble to the canvas-

Whooves: Amira! An ingenious counter! You usually see an opponent send their knees into the opposition's stomach or abdomen, but Amira is well aware of the shape that Scootaloo's arm is in, so she used her knee to avoid that Senton!

Ahuizotl: All it took was the effort of moving her leg a few inches to the right, and Amira is suddenly in control of this career-making matchup, and Scootaloo's arm has been slightly more damaged...that all may change in a matter of minutes...slightly, could turn into CONSIDERABLY.

-6 minutes later-

-Going up top again as Amira is down proves costly yet again for Scootaloo, as Amira leaps to her feet and bashes Scootaloo off of the top turnbuckle with a wicked forearm-

Ahuizotl: And now Scootaloo falls out here in front of our table...she was struggling through the pain that lies within her arm, and that gave Amira enough time to get to her feet and BLAST her off of her pedestal with authority!

Whooves: Scootaloo normally gets the job done up there, but she's 0 for 2 thus far against Amira when it comes to flying, both gambles ending in disaster for her.

-Amira exits the ring and sets her sights on the announce table, tearing off the cover and flinging monitors away from the scene-

Ahuizotl: Things could be going from bad to worse for Scootaloo! Our table may not be as blessed as Burr Ito and Ta Quito's was earlier!

Whooves: It could be destroyed here very soon!

-Amira picks up Scootaloo by her hair and throws her onto the table. She then steps up there with her-

Whooves: Amira...could be looking for a Dust Devil...right here and now!

-Scootaloo fights out of the disastrous position with multiple punches to the head of Amira, but as she is punching, Amira grabs ahold of her bad arm and holds it out. Amira then jumps up and off the announce table, her feet landing on the ground, and Scootaloo's arm colliding onto the top of the announce table, the crowd OHHHHHH'ing loudly in response-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO'S ARM! SCOOTALOO'S ARM CRASHING INTO OUR TABLE!

Whooves: WHAT VELOCITY! -Scootaloo lays atop the table, her mouth dropped as she struggles to recover while latching onto her injured arm- There's no give to these tables! They don't give a damn how nice of a person you are! If you come into contact with the base, it will show you NO MERCY!

-Amira rolls back into the ring, demanding that the referee begin his count, which he does-

Ahuizotl: Just like Amira is showing right now! If I'm Scootaloo, I think I'd rather have eaten a Dust Devil! At least that move doesn't focus on your arm! But that...that was NASTY!

-With the crowd behind her with chants of "SCOO-TA-LOO," the valiant fighter re-enters the ring at a count of 9, but this only opens her up to more of Amira's viciousness-

Whooves: Scootaloo remains in the tournament, but honestly, it would've been more to just stay outside the ring…

Ahuizotl: You know that Scootaloo doesn't care about what's "safe"! She's as reckless an individual you'll ever meet, but that DOESN'T make her an idiot! It makes her as tough as nails, and it HARDENS her, to the point where she can handle whatever it is that Amira wants to issue to her! She'll keep fighting even IF that arm is numbed to the point of uselessness!

-5 minutes later-

-Scootaloo, whose arm bandage is so torn up that all of it is basically dangling from her wrist, buys herself some time as Amira is recovering outside the ring near the stage. But anyone that knows Scootaloo is well aware that she doesn't like to wait around...she likes to come FULL THROTTLE at her opponent!-

Whooves: Scootaloo, breaking the count as she exits the ring…

-Scootaloo measures Amira, who isn't even in the same vicinity as her-

Ahuizotl: What is she planning?! Scootaloo and Amira are blocked off from each other by the edge of the ring! Why is the backing up?!

-Scootaloo runs ahead as Amira gets to her feet. She jumps up and grabs onto the bar that connects the turnbuckle to the ringpost with one hand, and the bottom rope with the other. Scootaloo uses this momentum to propel herself THROUGH the middle and bottom turnbuckles. Much to the audience's amazement, she caps off this unbelievable turn of events by grabbing onto Amira while she is soaring in the air and twisting her into a Tornado DDT!-

Whooves: SCOOTALOOOOO! WHAT DID WE JUST SEE?!

Ahuizotl: WE JUST SAW SOMETHING WE'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!

-The crowd roars in astonishment as Scootaloo climbs onto a nearby barricade, holding onto her busted up arm as the crowd revels in her extraordinary ability-

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Whooves: SCOOTALOO...WITH PERHAPS THE MOST INCREDIBLE DISPLAY OF ATHLETICISM THAT I...THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Ahuizotl: I HAD NO CLUE WHAT SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT, BUT AFTER THAT...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK PERIOD! WOW! WOOOOW!

Whooves: It's moments like those, that Scootaloo's small frame can be used to her benefit! She LAUNCHED herself through those turnbuckles with EASE, and delivered one of the most insane DDTs in the HISTORY of DDTs!

Ahuizotl: QUICK. Those who are manning the tech truck...REPLAY THAT, and reply it until you've run out of angles to replay it in!

-The tech guys do just that, showing us the magnificent DDT spot again and again-

Whooves: That will NEVER get boring to watch! That move right there is going to be apart of the highlight reels for YEARS to come!

-The crowd proves this by the fact that they are still chanting "THAT WAS AWE-SOME" nearly a minute later-

-3 minutes later-

-Amira is on the apron. She attempts to ram her shoulder into Scootaloo's ribs through the middle rope, but Scootaloo avoids it by moving to the side. Scootaloo then kicks Amira in the jaw as her head is peeking out through the middle rope-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo, using her educated feet to get the upperhand once again!

-Scootaloo then climbs to the top turnbuckle once again-

Whooves: I don't know if this is a good idea...gravity hasn't been very kind to Scootaloo tonight!

Ahuizotl: But look! Amira is tied up in the middle rope!

-Scootaloo's kick did a number on Amira as she is shown to be trying to remove herself from the middle rope, but failing miserably. She is basically sitting on the middle rope, with one arm dangling down to the mat, and the other clutching the top rope. Scootaloo dives off the top, her Senton SUCCESSFUL this time as she knocks both the air out of Amira's lungs, while also knocking her off of the middle rope at the same time!-

Whooves: Scootaloo! With a home run! The Senton hit that time!

-Scootaloo makes a frantic cover, as she hooks Amira's leg with her good arm-

Ahuizotl: THIS COULD BE IT!

*1…..2…-Amira barely gets her shoulder up-

Whooves: This match is going to continue! But that could be a turning point for Scootaloo!

-4 minutes later-

-Amira Irish Whips Scootaloo and bends over, wanting to Back Body Drop her as she rebounds off the ropes. But Scootaloo stops her own momentum, and sends another kick into Amira's jaw, promptly ending her bending-

Whooves: Another kick to Amira!

-Scootaloo runs behind Amira, but she doesn't realize that Amira has quickly recovered from the kick, and is running slightly behind her. Scootaloo jumps onto the middle rope, and is seconds away from springboarding off of it, but Amira has other ideas, as she also jumps onto the middle rope-

Ahuizotl: OH MY! SCOOTALOO'S GOT COMPANY!

-Amira wraps an arm around Scootaloo's neck and forces both of them off of the middle rope and crashing down onto the mat with hellacious force, the crowd cheering in shock-

Whooves: DOWN THEY GO! A NECKBREAKER TO SCOOTALOO!

Ahuizotl: To be more accurate, it was more like a Russian Leg Sweep, just WITHOUT the Leg Sweep!

Whooves: Regardless of what it was, it was a FANTASTIC way to shield herself from whatever Scootaloo may have been going for!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Just as soon as the crowd begins chanting, Amira has gotten up to her feet, and she stomps into the small of Scootaloo's back-

Ahuizotl: Oh no! This is NOT awesome!

Whooves: At least for Scootaloo it isn't! She's about to be locked in the dreaded Camel Clutch! The move that Amira beat Night Glider with earlier tonight, as well as SO many others in the past!

-Amira has her arms wrapped around both of Scootaloo's arms, about to fully lock in the Camel Clutch, but Scootaloo escapes it, sliding behind Amira-

Ahuizotl: SCOOTALOO! SCOOTALOO BREAKS FREE!

-Scootaloo trips Amira onto the mat by grabbing both of her legs, and wastes no time in locking in her signature Bow & Arrow-

Whooves: BOW AND ARROW! BOW AND ARROW! Scootaloo, with a submission of her own!

-The crowd yells in anticipation as Scootaloo wrenches in the hold further-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo has utilized this effective hold in the past, but I don't believe she has EVER won with it!

-Haakim begins shouting in Arabic as Amira tries to reach the ropes, but realizes she is just a little too far away-

Whooves: I DON'T THINK AMIRA CAN MAKE IT! SCOOTALOO'S GOT IT CINCHED IN DEEP!

Crowd: TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

-With nowhere to go and no way to escape, after a little less than 30 seconds, Amira solemnly and sluggishly taps her hand against her chin, the crowd rejoicing in delight as the referee calls for the bell-

Ahuizotl: AMIRA TAPS OUT! AMIRA TAPS OUT! -Scootaloo releases the hold and immediately brings her hands to her forehead as she lays on the mat in shock-

Whooves: THE ARM HELD UP! AND NOW SCOOTALOO GETS TO HAVE HER ARM HELD UP IN A DIFFERENT WAY!

Madden: Here is YOOOOOUUUUUUR WINNEEEEEERRRRRRR..AAAAAAND..THE TWOOOO THOUSAAAAND..FOURTEEEEEEN QUEEEEEEEEEEN..OF THE SCEEEEEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEE..SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Scootaloo rises to her feet, but perhaps a little too quickly, as she soon finds herself collapsing into the middle rope, her chest heaving at an unbelievable speed-

Ahuizotl: YOU TALK ABOUT A CAREER MAKING NIGHT! THAT YOUNG WOMAN RIGHT THERE, SCOOTALOO, JUST CARVED HER NAME INTO THE HISTORY BOOKS!

Whooves: Career making is an UNDERSTATEMENT to the HIGHEST DEGREE! We're talking about TWO...TWO COURAGEOUS performances in one night! Scootaloo came into The Royal Rumble with a banged up arm, but she didn't need it! She got through this tournament by showing EVERYONE the guts, the heart, and the determination that it takes to get through even the BIGGEST of disadvantages! With all of those qualities, and the fans backing her up from start to finish, Scootaloo was able to not only survive the grind of this tournament, but to CONQUER it!

-Scootaloo finally gets up again, stumbling backwards into the referee's arms. Though she is in pain, she chuckles as the referee grins at her, setting her back up on her feet and raising her arm triumphantly, with the crowd joining her in this celebration of epic proportions-

Ahuizotl: Even with the sweet, SWEET taste of victory in her mouth, her arm is still hurting like hell...but she can hold her head up high, knowing that tonight, at the first annual Royal Rumble, that SHE did the UNTHINKABLE! Her performances tonight...will be remembered for years and YEARS to come! Turf and Silver Spoon initiated the injury, Adagio Dazzle, Cadance, and Amira exploited it...but even through all the torment, all the suffering, Scootaloo rose above any doubts that may have been had! 16 tenacious women sent out to become the Queen of the Scene, but in the end, the one with the BIGGEST heart, the one with the the MOST to prove, the one with the GREATEST resiliency...came out on top!

-Scootaloo gradually makes her way up the ramp, slapping hands with EVERY fan she comes across-

Whooves: Well said, my friend...my DEEPEST, and most SINCERE congratulations are in order, to the very FIRST Queen of the Scene...Queen Scootaloo! She will face Sunset Shimmer, next month, for the Eternal Women's Championship!

Ahuizotl: And that's a match that could change the foundation of the EWF, but for now, Scootaloo can hopefully get that arm healed up, so she can be as close to 100 percent as possible in time for the title match.

Crowd: LONG-LIVE-THE-QUEEN! LONG-LIVE-THE-QUEEN! LONG-LIVE-THE-QUEEN! LONG-LIVE-THE-QUEEN! LONG-LIVE-THE-QUEEN!

-As Scootaloo takes another look at the throne that is now hers, a beloved figure enters the arena-

Whooves: There's the chairman of the EWF, Mr. Rich!

-Mr. Rich grins largely at Scootaloo, and puts an arm around her shoulder. He then asks her to stand next to him, before gesturing to the back. The new King, Blueblood enters from the back, standing on the other side of Mr. Rich. The crowd doesn't even bother to boo him, as they are too busy cheering both Mr. Rich and Scootaloo-

Ahuizotl: This is a sight to behold! The King, The Queen, and THE BOSS, all on the same stage at once!

-Mr. Rich turns to his right, and shakes Blueblood's hand, and then turns to his left, and does the same to Scootaloo. He then holds both of their arms in the air at once, the crowd continuing to cheer. Blueblood smirks smugly at the gesture, while Scootaloo's eyes shine brightly, tears glistening on the corners-

Whooves: Aww...Scootaloo is on the verge of tears...while Blueblood is...well, Blueblood.

Ahuizotl: Our King and Queen certainly contradict each other...

-Mr. Rich then directs the new King and Queen to their respective thrones before leaving the stage. Blueblood wastes no time in taking a seat, admiring the soft material which cushions his rump quite nicely. Scootaloo is a bit more hesitant to sit down, but she soon does, and begins mocking all of the pompous Queens of old by performing that ridiculous wave that they tend to do. The crowd eats it up, and begins cheering once more-

Whooves: I'm looking forward to seeing where the EWF's new royalty goes from here!

Madden: Ladieeees, and gentlemeeeen...I now present to youuuu...yoooour 2014, King of the Riiiiiiing, aaaand Queeeeen of the Sceeeene...Kiiiiing Blueblooooood! -the crowd boos as Blueblood rises from his throne, taking his first royal bow- Aaaaand Queeeeeen Scootalooooo! -the tides change quickly, as the crowd suddenly shifts into massive cheers, as Scootaloo gets off of her throne, looking around at the fans with a gleeful smile on her face-

Ahuizotl: The King and Queen are NOT allowed to hold their scepter, or put on their crown or robe. This was just a small sample of the coronations that will take place this Monday and Friday, where all the remaining pieces of the puzzle will be put together.

Whooves: Until then, congratulations to our King and Queen!

-We cut to the office of general manager Luna, as every participant of her team is scattered throughout the room. The Sword makes sure to stay farthest away from everyone else, brooding in their own bubble-

Sunset: -her arms crossed- This night has sure been shit so far….

Nyeker: Watch your verbiage, young lady! We don't need that kind of vulgar dialect in this crucial gathering!

Turf: Pull that yardstick out of your ass, you pussy!

Nyeker: I ASSURE you that my stick of measuring is NOT buried deep within my derriere, but if you persist with your incessant imprecating, than I will be compelled to abolish your obscenities!

Turf: Obscenities? Oh, you mean DICK, SHIT, CUM, VAGINA, ASSHOLE, TIT, BITCH, NIGGER-oh, and my personal favorite, NUT GOBBLER?

Nyeker: Yes! All of those! Stop at ONCE you derelict!

Turf: QUEEF QUEEF QUEEF DOUCHE DOUCHE DOUCHE!

-Turf continues to curse, as Nyeker has his hands blocking the devilish words from entering his virgin ears. He is confident in this method until Turf gets louder and louder, causing him to belt out an eardrum-shattering scream in retaliation-

Cadance: Ugh, our team is made up of a bunch of mutants….

Shining: Yeah...but at least the hottest threesome in the EWF is here to lead these bozos to victory. -he smirks-

Sunset: Awww, Shiiiiinyyyy~ if only our greatness would rub off on them…-she sticks her hand down into the pants of Shining, causing him to let off a moan as he feels up Cadance's breasts-

Nyeker: -stepping into the front of the room, glaring down at the three sex-fueled maniacs- THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! -he scans the room, looking down at all of his teammates but Dawson and Kendrick- ALL OF YOU PATHETIC DEVIANTS ARE WASTING PRECIOUS STRATEGIZING TIME! We are mere MINUTES away from stepping into combat!

Sunset: Why the hell are YOU lecturing us? You're not even a part of the team…

Kendrick: Mr. Nyeker is the most pivotal part of this squad! You should consider yourselves LUCKY that he is bestowing his expertise in foresight upon you all!

Nyeker: Thank you, Xavier. The boy is most certainly astute in his observation! I may not be competing in the match itself, but to say I am not serving as an active member of Team Luna is PROPESTOROUS on your end! My intuition, my cerebral instincts are what will lead this team to triumph!

Silver Spoon: Is that the way you see it? Because to me, and it looks like everyone else, you're a headache, if anything…-much of the team murmurs in agreement-

Nyeker: SILENCE! YOU'RE NOT BEING TEAM PLAYERS! My men, Dawson and Kendrick, were once nothing more than prancing ninnies. But ever since I opted to instruct them, they have become UNSTOPPABLE! You all should follow their lead! Accept me as your leader, and Team Rich will fall-

Luna: Bill, I appreciate the effort, but I think we can all agree that nobody on Team Luna is in the mood to be led anytime soon.

Nyeker: Yes, ma'am. I understand…-he sits down-

Luna: I DO consider you a valid member of Team Luna, however; a very important one at that.

Nyeker: Thank you for the inclusion, ma'am.

Luna: -she nods- I understand that there are many volatile elements on my team, and when you try to contain such a large number of fiery personalities in one room, tempers flare, and threats are made. I understand many of you don't care for each other, and you're all here for different reasons: Dwight, Xavier...you want to make Bill proud. -the two students nod- Turf, Silver Spoon...you want an excuse to tear Diamond Tiara apart.

Turf: -shrugs- Yeah, pretty much.

Luna: Beth, Rosely, Diane...you want to show the entire EWF, and all of its fans that they should BELIEVE in The Sword. Sunset...you want to remain on top.

Sunset: More than anything…-she grips her title against her chest-

Luna: Cadance, Shining Armor...you want to get to the next level.

Shining: You're damn right!

Luna: Snips, Snails...you just want to prove yourselves.

Snails: Huh-huh, YEAAAAAH! We can be more than just footsoldiers!

Snips: Yeah! We can be our own ARMY! -most of their teammates snicker under their breath-

Luna: And me? I want to be the one with ALL the power! And that's where this all ties in...no matter why you may be here, you can all agree on ONE thing: Power...is ULTIMATE. And if you have, power...you cannot be stopped. I know that you all want power just as much as I do, and if we win...that, is what we will get! We don't have to like each other, not even one bit...so long as we are on the same page.

Shining: We can get behind that, Luna.

Luna: I know you can, because, if you don't...we will lose. And, if we lose...we get nothing. No power at all to call our own. I realize tonight has not been a good night. Cadance...you didn't get to be Queen, and Shining...you didn't get to be King. Sunset...you and Cadance were not able to coax Neon Lights and DJ Z to leave Team Rich, but in the end...none of that will matter, for we can turn everything around with just ONE win. We do not need to strategize anymore, for I know that Team Luna will be victorious. Those on Team Rich are not willing to do whatever it takes, and in the end, they will have no choice but to give us ALL of the power we desire!

-The members of The Sword finally rise to their feet, standing in front of Luna's desk-

Luna: Girls? Do you have something you'd like to add before we have to travel to the ring?

Drollins: Yeah...just one thing…

Reigns: Stay out of our way, and tonight will go swimmingly.

Ditzbrose: ….What she said! -she points at Rosely, before the three kevlar-clad mercenaries exit the room. All the rest of Team Luna slowly files out, prepared to take the power that they crave by FORCE!-

-We then are led into the office of Mr. Rich, as his team is, unlike Team Luna, all showing solidarity by sitting together. Even Mr. Rich is sitting between everyone, and not at his desk like Luna-

Mr. Rich: I'm sure that this night didn't quite go the way some of you thought it would…

Vultarian: That's an understatement. But me and Overdrive won't let the fact that our opportunity to be Champions has slipped away from us deter us from our MAIN goal.

Overdrive: -he shakes his head- Absolutely not. The titles can come at a later time, but our focus is on driving Luna and her cronies out of power!

-All of Team Rich cheers in agreement-

Mr. Rich: Excellent! This is one of the many reasons I chose you all to be on my team. You all've got your head on straight, and you're not making any excuses, even though it hasn't been easy to get to this point.

Neon: Hell nah! What'll whining do? I mean, yeah, I was looking forward to being crowned King and all that, but things can't always go your way. The way I see it, I got further in that tournament that any other dude on Lunacy, so I can take pride in that. I'm just gonna put my best foot forward, and make sure I don't fall short of anything else.

Rainbow: Dude, I don't see how anyone could call the night YOU'VE had a fail! Two sweet performances in your matches!

Rarity: And to top it all off, you even gave those DISGUSTING harlots a taste of their own VILE medicine! BLEH.

Flash: -he chuckles loudly- Ah jeez...smooth moves, brother! -he fist bumps Neon before leaning back in his chair, crossing his denim-covered legs- I've never seen something so poetic!

Lightning: You're not worried about catching anything, though? Those two are walking diseases in every way.

Neon: Naaaahhh. Flash seems to be well-endowed, even though he's shared a bed with Sunslut.

Flash: Heh, more than just a bed...we've done the deed in some of the grimiest places you could imagine, but I'm clean as a whistle.

Neon: It was my pleasure to mystify those mamacitas. And I'd be more than happy to do it again if those bimbos make the mistake of trying to get me to bail out of something as important as Championship opportunities and high profile tag team matches.

Twilight: You may not have secured the Combo of Carnage titles, Vultarian and Overdrive, and Neon, you may have come JUST short in the King of the Ring, but Team Luna's night, as a whole, has had a less desirable outcome.

Rarity: And it is about to get ABUNDANTLY worse once we THRASH them!

Diamond: -she nods her head- I just need to ask one thing. Twist...why did you decide to join us?

-Twist, who may be sitting with all of her teammates, has kept to herself throughout the entire meeting. She looks up at Diamond-

Twist: It's simple, really...if I am to savor even the smallest amount of omnipotence, I am frightened that I will lust for more, and more, and MORE, and my soul will turn pitch black, altering my entire being to where I feel incomplete without a sufficient amount of power to claim as my own. I may have a demon that roams inside me, but Finnette is not like the demons that inhabit those of Team Luna. I do not want to be host of THOSE demons, for I am certain that they will take over my subconscious, and force me to become a slave to desires that I do not wish to exhibit. To be frank...I am not strong enough to resist the forces of darkness, if they so latch onto me. That is why I am siding with you all, for I can tell that you are the key to banishing the darkness. All of you give off strong, positive vibes. Every one of you has shown to be kindhearted, eager to dismiss the powers that be. I admire that, and I simply wanted to join the fight. I want to aid you all in spreading light across all of the EWF. I know this is where I belong.

Twilight: -smiling- Wow...that's a very well-rounded explanation, Twist. We're glad you've decided to join us!

Rarity: Absolutely! But don't be so hard on yourself, darling. You ARE strong! You've rejected all the temptation to give in to power thus far, haven't you?

Twist: You are correct. -she nods- I REFUSE to be a PAWN in Luna's twisted schemes!

Rainbow: You and us BOTH, sister.

Mr. Rich: I must admit that I have just ONE concern, and that's your leg, Rainbow…

Rainbow: My leg? Sir, I appreciate the concern, but I am the World Fighter's Champion. That means I FIGHT, NO MATTER the situation! Whatever the other team plans to do to me won't keep me down. I'll keep getting right back up!

Mr. Rich: I'm very glad to hear that. Resolve like that is what we'll need if we want to pull out ahead. However, just to be safe, I'd like you to battle with caution out there. Try to fight the urge to get into the ring unless it is an absolute MUST.

Rainbow: -frowning in displeasure- Alriiiiiiiight...

Mr. Rich: I'm glad that you're all here. The time is soon coming to an end. We must make our way to the ring very shortly. But before we go, I need you all to know that, win or lose, I am proud of you all for standing up for the greater good of my company.

Rainbow: Don't mention it, Mr. Rich! But don't fret, because we CAN'T lose! There's NO WAY. And it's not just because we're all super talented athletes-which is TRUE, but that's not the real reason why we've got victory in the bag...we've got something that Team Luna thinks is WORTHLESS, but they're WRONG! I'm talking about friendship.

DJ Z: Hear, hear!

Rainbow: Look around this room...we're each different from the other, but what brings us together is that we all have an everlasting bond that can't be broken! The members of Team Luna only hang around each other to have sex and to come up with ways to make everyone else miserable. If they were offered even MORE power than they had, they would stab all the others on that team to get it! We're not in this for our own personal benefit. We're in this...for EACH OTHER.

Rarity: Well said, Rainbow, dear!

DJ Z: We may as well call this Team FRIENDSHIP, yo!

Rainbow: That's….uhhhh….

Rarity: I would be all for it! If it weren't so...tacky.

DJ Z: Well damn…-he sinks back into his seat- Go back to what you were saying, Rainbro.

-Before Rainbow can talk, Berry Punch walks into the room, carrying about 20 pounds of beer in multiple crates-

Neon: Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!

Berry: Sorry I'm late for the meeting.

Lightning: I can imagine the answer to what I'm thinking, but I'm going to ask it anyway...what in the HELL is all that beer for?

Berry: Yeah, it should be pretty obvious, but I'll answer your question regardless. When we beat Team Luna, all of you are gonna help me put this here alcohol to good use!

Twilight: I couldn't think of a more appropriate occasion to celebrate. -most of her teammates nod- Now you may continue, Rainbow.

Rainbow: -she nods- Those jerks don't give a damn about the harmony we share! They are going to turn us against each other if given the chance! That's why we need to STRIP THEM of all their power, so our friendships may FLOURISH! -Team Rich cheers in agreement, as Rainbow smirks, happy that her speech went over so well- I'm not really the best with words, so I'm not sure how to close that out...but I won't let it end it without a proper ending. I'd like your help to cap this off, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: -she lightly gasps, as she looks up at Rainbow- Me?

Rainbow: -she nods- Yup! You're perfect for what I have in mind. The time for talking is OVER, and all I need to drive my point home is for you to respond to the following question with one single, quintessential word. -she winks- I think you know which word I'm talking about.

-Fluttershy ponders this for a moment, before she giggles, looking back up at Rainbow and nodding-

Rainbow: Alright then...is Team Luna's empire going to CRUMBLE to the power that is FAR superior to hers...the Power of Positivity?!

Fluttershy: -jumps out of her seat, throwing her index fingers into the air- Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! -she suddenly stops- I'm...I'm sorry if I'm not loud enough...this level of volume makes me more comfortable.

Rainbow: No, you're fine! That's all we need. Keep it going, and the rest of us will follow your lead.

Fluttershy: Okay! Everybody ready? -she looks behind her, seeing nods and thumbs up from her partners- Okay...here we go. Yay! -the rest of Team Rich jut their index fingers into the air, and chant along with Fluttershy, albeit much louder than her, as she leads her teammates out of the door. Even Mr. Rich allows himself to be in sync with his team-

Rainbow: Yay! Yay! Yay! -she's about to leave the room, when an arm grabs onto her- Y-she turns around to be met with Lightning Dust, making them the only two members still in the room- Lightning? What's going on?

Lightning: Before we go out there...I just need to say something…

Rainbow: -she puts her arms at her hips as Lightning releases the arm she once had a hold of-

Lightning: Nobody is more thrilled than I am that you joined the team. -she smiles at her friend from the past- I know that...we haven't always gotten along, and that's mostly my fault...but that's all in the past!

Rainbow: -her mouth changes from the shape of an "O" after being surprised by Lightning's words, to a tender smile- Yeah...let's put those cans of worms behind us. I'm overjoyed that we'll get to be on the same team again.

Lightning: Me too...more than you could ever know! -she wipes a small tear from her eye with her arm- It's been a while...a LONG while…

Rainbow: It sure has…-the two share another warm hug- We haven't been together since the soccer days…

Lightning: I HATED those days, Dash...I was such a bitch…

Rainbow: Hey...what did I just say? There's no need to relive those times. I had always forgiven you.

Lightning: Th-...thank you…-she can't help but allow more tears to fall from her eyelids-

Rainbow: Come on now...you know how much I...hate crying…-it takes all of her might to keep any tears from producing. The two friends share an affectionate laugh, accompanied by some sniffles- This time...it'll be different. I know how it made you feel to be benched EVERY game, and I don't blame you…

Lightning: It was the worse feeling in the world...it made me feel so useless…

Rainbow: I always valued you as a member of the team, and...more importantly...as my FRIEND. That will never change, Lightning…

Lightning: -she nods- At least NOW it won't...I promise. I'm going to watch your back out there, okay?

Rainbow: So will I! We've never really got to compete as a team before, but now that we're together, we're gonna be UNSTOPPABLE!

Lightning: I'm going to quit my crying now so we can meet the rest of our team...by the end of the night, the only people that'll be crying is Team Luna after we squash them!

Rainbow: Hell yes! LD and RD are BACK, Jack! Let's kick some tail, LD!

Lightning: I'm with ya, RD! -the two walk out of the room side by side, their final interactions bringing us back to the ring. The crowd is already booing as a familiar figure appears on the stage-

Ahuizotl: Oh great...it's been awhile since we've seen this puppet…

-Mr. Swirlinaitis grins at the crowd, holding a mic up to his mouth-

Swirlinaitis: My name...is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis…-the boos get louder and louder as he continues to talk- After taking a leave of absence from Lunacy, on account of taking part in important business ventures, I am here tonight, at The Royal Rumble, to cheer on the greatest team EVER assembled in professional wrestling! I would like to introduce you to the fearless men and women, who in the coming years, will make Monday Night Lunacy THE premiere brand in the EWF!

*Only perfection around…* -the boos heighten, as members of Team Luna begin to walk out from the back. Naturally, the members of The Sword prefer to scale down the aisleway of the crowd-

Swirlinaitis: Accompanied by their teacher, Mr. Bill Nyeker, we have Xavier Kendrick, and Dwight Dawson! -a substantial amount of boos follows as Bill Nyeker leads his pupils to the ring, smacking his yardstick against his palm- Turf! Silver Spoon! -the two BFFs walk out together-

Turf: LISTEN UP, YOU PUBE-SNORTERS! I'M ABOUT TO MAKE ALL OF TEAM RICH MY BITCH!

Silver Spoon: Haha! Team Bitch! That's HILAAAARIOOOOUS.

Swirlinaitis: Beth Drollins! Rosely Reigns! And Diane Ditzbrose...THE SWORD! -the crowd chastises the kevlar-clad assassins as they make their way down the stairs- Snips! And Snails...SLIME! -The lanky and plump dunderheads practically slither down the ramp- Shining Armor! -the boos get louder now as the douchier members of Team Luna are starting to be announced- Cadance! -the pink practicer of perversion walks down the ramp, smirking and holding her arms out, enjoying the hatred that is seeping out of the crowd- The Eternal Women's Champion, Sunset Shimmer! -the rage of the capacity audience is now at a high severity rate as the shameful and sultry Sunset marches down the ramp, her shiny title hugging her waist- Finally...the woman who has made this ALL possible, and the soon-to-be SOLE Authority on Lunacy...General Manager LUNA! -None incite the hatred of the EWF fans more than Luna, as she prevails from the backstage area, dressed in combat wear for the first time, unlike her usual business-wear (I am awful at describing clothes.) She shakes Mr. Swirlinaitis' hand, thanking him for the rousing introduction- This...is TEAM LUNA! -the two make their way down the ramp in order to meet up with their team, that are already gathered in the ring-

Whooves: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that snake Swirlinaitis being out here…

Ahuizotl: Neither am I...it makes me uneasy...but we know that Mr. Rich will also be at ringside, so if he tries anything, we will need to start calling him Mr. Swirli-NIGHT-NIGHTis!

Whooves: I wouldn't mind seeing him go "night-night."

-Luna stands in the middle of her esteemed group, while Swirlinaitis applauds them on the outside-

Ahuizotl: I must say...this is one intimidating squad we've got in front of us. We've got the brawn of Dwight Dawson and Rosely Reigns, the unpredictability of Turf and Diane Ditzbrose, the quickness of Xavier Kendrick and Beth Drollins, the synergy of Snips and Snails, the craftiness of Sunset, Cadance, and Shining Armor, and Silver Spoon and Luna make up the wildcards for Team Luna.

Whooves: But let's be reasonable here...they all have their qualities, but there are a lot of...well, cowards that make up Team Luna. The great thing about this match is, none of them can run away. Getting counting out or disqualified only puts your team at a greater disadvantage.

Ahuizotl: That it does. And none of them can pull any funny stuff, because there are so many other factors around the ring that will stop them in an instant.

-Cheers return to the Symposium as Mr. Rich walks out onto the stage, waving at the crowd-

Mr. Rich: Hello everyone.

Crowd: FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH! FIL-THY RICH!

Mr. Rich: -smiling largely- I'm flattered by that, thank you...but it's not ME you should be cheering for...no, no...that distinction should go to those who make up MY team! -the crowd cheers- Mr. Nyeker, I'm going to borrow a term from your former line of work...ladies and gentlemen...it's time for a roll call! -there are more cheers as Mr. Rich's theme song begins playing- Introducing first...Overdrive! Vultarian! The Cybernetic Scavengers! -the newly-dubbed team gets a warm reception as they make their way down to the ring, ready for their second match of the evening- Neon Lights! And DJ Z! -there is a little bit more glee flowing through the arena as the Duo of DJs fistbumps on the top of the stage before making their way down to the ring. Much of the crowd mimics DJ Z as they do their best air horn impression-

DJ Z: Make some noise for Team Rich! BERPBERPBERPBEEEEERRRRRRRRP!

Mr. Rich: Rarity! -the cheers continue as the fabulous fashionista travels down the ramp, kissing one lucky little boy's cheek on her way down- Berry Punch! -the cheers go up to another octave as the beer-swilling brawler steps down the ramp, bobbing her head vigorously- Flash Sentry! -the cheers keep up at that same level as Flash Sentry makes his way down the ramp, punching both sides of his chin and then punching at the air-

Flash: That's for you, Shining! I'm gonna bust your chin WIIIIIDE open! -Team Luna is still standing tall in the ring, but it is noticeable that Shining Armor has stepped back a few steps- The Crater Chick Champion, Diamond Tiara! -Diamond hugs her father and kisses him on the cheek. When she turns towards the ring, her smile fades as she locks eyes with Turf, and then Silver Spoon- Twilight Sparkle! -the most well-read member of Team Rich is well-received by the EWF faithful as she nods at Mr. Rich, a competitive smirk on her face- Twist! -the cheers are nearly booming at this point. Although Twist may not being getting her own solo entrance tonight, she still incorporates parts of it into this miniature one. As she throws her arms up and looks to the sky, the crowd does the same. Twist turns around and walks backwards like a fairy before turning around and doing the same motion again. She squats down by the steps and eyes all of Team Luna, waiting in the shadows as Mr. Rich continues to name off his team members-

Mr. Rich: The Chick Combo Champions, Lightning Dust! And Fluttershy! -the cheers are now replaced by thunderous shouts of "YAY" as Fluttershy jumps down the ring, performing her signature chant in sync with the crowd- And finally...the World Fighter's Champion...Rainbow Dash! -the representative of Sublime gets the ovation she so richly deserves, as she slaps hands with all the fans she encounters-

Crowd: RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! RAIN-BOW DASH! -The Champion bobs her head with the tune of the chant, as she and her partners begin to fill the ring-

Mr. Rich: This...is Team Rich. And there's no chance in HELL that you'll beat them! -the crowd roars in elation at the declaration, as Mr. Rich begins to make his way down to ringside-

Whooves: I've been able to witness Rainbow Dash approach the ring here in the Sublime Symposium again and again, but I don't think I've EVER heard a reception for her like that one! This is truly MAGICAL!

Ahuizotl: Not only are Sublime fans in attendance, but Lunacy ones as well, and they regard Rainbow Dash as one of the top athletes in all of the EWF. The same goes for many other members of Team Rich.

Whooves: You can't argue with that. Team Luna has a lot to show for, but I truly believe that Team Rich is the more imposing unit standing in the ring right now. Their lineup is, pardon the pun, RICH in skill and potential!

Ahuizotl: And they have a few advantages that Team Luna doesn't. For one, the Championship advantage. Team Rich has 4; Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, and Rainbow Dash. Team Luna has Sunset Shimmer as its lone title holder. We must also take into account that Team Rich only has 3 tag teams on its side, while Team Luna has a total of 4. You would think that would give them a teamwork advantage.

Whooves: Another great point. But Team Rich has something that TRUMPS whatever Team Luna brings to the table...they're all friends. They're not at each other's throats like we saw earlier with the other team.

Ahuizotl: Team Luna is fueled by the prospect of ultimate power, while Team Rich isn't looking out for just themselves. They will attempt to take any power Team Luna may attain AWAY for good.

Whooves: Team Rich consists of the high flying prowess of Vultarian, Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash, DJ Z, Flash Sentry, and even the largest member of their team, Overdrive is known for doing some incredible things. Overdrive also gives his team the gift of freakish power. Rarity and Twilight are known for their mastery of the technical arts. Twist is able to channel her inner demon, Finnette Balor on a whim if she is in danger. Fluttershy can change the tide of a match at any time. Berry Punch can brawl with the best of them. Neon Lights is pretty much a merger between everything else. Diamond Tiara's finishing move, The Diamond Cutter, gives her team the element of surprise, as it can be hit from literally ANY position. Lastly, going back to Flash Sentry...he just simply doesn't care. Reckless Abandonment is all that needs to be said in order to describe his approach to the ring.

Ahuizotl: A ton of high flyers, but expect them to wrestle a different style in order to catch Team Luna off guard.

-All the members of Team Luna and Team Rich meet in the middle of the ring, every single one of them looking their rivals in the eyes-

Whooves: This is a standoff if I've ever seen one….

-The referee for this contest suddenly gets in between the two catastrophic clans, forcing them to step back a bit-

Referee: Hey, I don't care what happens once I ring the bell, but until then, I'm not letting this thing break down. One member of each team is all that is allowed in the ring. Understood?

-Disgruntledly, both teams break up and leave the ring, all but 2 needing to stand on their respective side of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Referee Tony Tappins, laying down the law before this match can turn into complete anarchy without it even beginning.

-Twilight opts to be the one to start off the match, but she is stunned to find that Luna is standing across from her. Some of the crowd even OHHHHHs in response-

Whooves: Luna?! This...this is a surprise to me!

Ahuizotl: She's been saying ever since this match was announced that she has been training extensively. I guess she wants to show the world how much she's prepared for tonight.

Whooves: I'll admit, she looks to be in great physical condition...but regardless, she is NOT a professional athlete like Twilight is. This will be her first ever contest.

Ahuizotl: Luna was originally going to be facing Twilight one-on-one at this event, but the stakes have been raised TEN-FOLD now that 24 other wrestlers have stepped up to form these teams. This is going to be an interesting start to this match, as Twilight was the very first recipient of Luna's power-hungry motives.

Whooves: Luna tried to turn all of the fans on Twilight. She wanted her to represent Lunacy as its Champion, but Twilight wasn't a fan of the way everything was going down, so she began to fight against Luna. Five months later, their conflict could very well end here if Team Rich can defeat the Unholy Alliance in front of them!

Ahuizotl: It has come down to this...the biggest main event, let alone the biggest MATCH, in the history of the EWF. A 26 person, Intergender Tag Team Match. You can be eliminated by pinfall, submission, countout, or disqualification. It's a War of Attrition, for full control...of Monday Night Lunacy.

Whooves: Either Luna remains the General Manager, or Mr. Rich loses control of one of his precious brands. This Shodown of Seismic proportions...begins NOW.

Main Event: Team Luna - Dwight Dawson, Xavier Kendrick, Turf, Silver Spoon, Snips, Snails, Sunset Shimmer, Cadance, Shining Armor, Luna, Beth Drollins, Rosely Reigns, & Diane Ditzbrose

VS

Team Rich - Twilight Sparkle, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy, Rarity, Diamond Tiara, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Overdrive, Vultarian, Berry Punch, Neon Lights, DJ Z, & Twist

-The match starts off with Luna wasting no time in locking up with Twilight and backing her up into a corner-

Ahuizotl: Jeez...Luna comes right out of the gate with control over Twilight.

Ref: Get her out of the corner, Luna! 1! 2! 3! 4! -The referee pushes Luna away from the corner. Luna puts her hands up as she is being pushed away, before she connects with a jab onto Twilight's jaw-

Whooves: -as the crowd boos- She wasn't even out of the corner yet!

Ahuizotl: And the trickery begins…

-3 minutes later-

-Twilight has been unable to garner much offense against Luna thus far. She is currently in a seated position on the mat, with Luna holding onto both of her arms and bending them behind her back. Speaking of her back, Luna also is putting immense pressure onto Twilight's back with her foot-

Ahuizotl: I have been very impressed by the way Luna has kept a former Champion in Twilight grounded!

Whooves: It has been quite the shocker to all of us. I suppose she really HAS been training!

-Every once in awhile, Twilight groans in agony as Luna pulls on her arms with a sadistic grin on her face. Before long, Luna releases the hold, and steps back as Twilight continues to sit on the mat, trying to get feeling back into her arms by moving them around. A few seconds later, Luna jumps, somersaulting over Twilight's body and grabbing her head as she does so. As she lands on the mat, Twilight's head is snapped forward, creating grueling pain-

Ahuizotl: Even some agility is being put on display by the GM!

-Luna gets to her feet and takes a bow. The crowd boos while Sunset, Cadance, Shining, and Swirlinaitis applaud wildly. Luna then walks back over to Twilight and places her boot on top of her head and begins to step down-

Whooves: Of course, she can't help but gloat about the fact that she's doing so well…

Ahuizotl: It really deflates your will to praise her…

-6 minutes later-

-Twilight, still in the ring, continues to be picked apart by Team Luna. Diane Ditzbrose is currently getting a chance to punish her, as she has Twilight pinned up against the ropes. Ditzbrose grabs Twilight's arms and places them over the top rope, and then proceeds to blind her with a series of jabs and chops-

Ahuizotl: Both Twilight's face and chest are being lit up at once.

-Ditzbrose runs off the ropes, Twilight removing herself from her rope prison while she is doing so. As Ditzbrose approaches her, Twilight throws her up into the air and onto the top rope, neck-first-

Whooves: Ditzbrose just had her throat crushed! This is Twilight's chance to make it to one of her many partners!

-5 minutes later-

-Overdrive, who was just able to knock Dwight Dawson to the mat, tags in Vultarian-

Whooves: And here comes the Bird of Prey, looking to make his mark on this pay per view after failing to capture the Combo of Carnage titles.

-Overdrive leans down, Vultarian stepping onto his shoulders. Overdrive then rises to his feet, with his partner standing atop his firm shoulders-

Ahuizotl: Overdrive is being used as a ladder, of sorts!

-Vultarian is just about to leap off of his partner, when Xavier Kendrick enters the ring and, while the two are occupied with Dawson, he knocks his feet into Overdrive's chest with a front Dropkick, which sends Overdrive falling to the mat, and his unfortunate partner plunging down into the mat-

Whooves: OH NO! VULTARIAN JUST FELL 11 FEET FROM THE AIR!

-The crowd boos as Kendrick scurries out of the ring, being patted on the back by Bill Nyeker as he makes his way around the ring-

Ahuizotl: Xavier Kendrick may have just saved his tag team partner from elimination! He certainly learned that from the wile Bill Nyeker...

-Dawson gets to her feet, glaring down menacingly at Vultarian. He lifts the much smaller man up and picks him up off of the ground, locking in the Sleeping in Class-

Whooves: Vultarian's been caught Sleeping in Class! The mammoth Dwight Dawson used this submission hold in this very arena just a few weeks ago, and he could claim another victim from it!

Ahuizotl: Ironically, it was in a match WITH Vultarian that Dawson debuted this move! Will it prove useful for him right now?!

-Vultarian, fading quickly, throws some weak knees into the gut of Dawson in an attempt to escape, but it does not faze him, as he only locks in the hold deeper, looking ahead at the rest of Team Rich with cold, blue eyes-

Whooves: The look on Dawson's face says it all...he will lock each and everyone of them in this move if they step into the ring with him.

-Moments later, the referee calls for the first elimination of the match, as both of Vultarian's arms have slumped limp against his sides-

Ahuizotl: And Team Luna picks up the first elimination…

-Dawson releases Vultarian, letting him slide down to the mat as Team Luna rejoices-

Madden: Vultarian, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Whooves: Give an assist to Xavier Kendrick, as he really set that elimination into motion. Without his interference, this could've gone a different way entirely!

-The crowd boos as DJ Z hops over the top rope and begins shuffling around Dawson, trying to find a window to attack him at-

1st Elimination: Vultarian by Dwight Dawson (1) (16:03) Assistance - Xavier Kendrick (1)

-6 minutes later-

-Diamond counters the Turf Burn and then attempts to hit a Diamond Cutter, but Turf counters by pushing her forward-

Whooves: Turf narrowly avoids disaster!

-Turf runs up and tries to hit Diamond with a Backstabber. Luckily, Diamond was pushed right in front of the ropes, so all she has to do is grab onto them with both hands at the right time and Turf falls onto the mat-

Ahuizotl: The ropes saved Diamond's hide there! Turf was attempting that Backstabber, and that leads to the Sod Off Necktie.

Whooves: But with the use of that top rope, the end result was like Turf falling off a slippery camel's back!

-Turf utters the word "shit" in pain, but when she gets up, she is introduced to even MORE pain, as Diamond was waiting for her with a Diamond Cutter! The crowd pops huge as Turf's face goes SPLAT into the canvas-

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND CUTTER! IT CONNECTED THAT TIME!

-Diamond turns Turf over onto her stomach and pins her-

*1….2…...3!* -the crowd cheers as Team Rich can now celebrate after getting their first elimination-

Madden: Turf, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Whooves: Turf was like a spitfire in there. She was so adamant on pummeling Diamond Tiara, whom she hates with such a fiery devotion! It turns out she was a little too persistent in her malice.

Ahuizotl: Absolutely. She was too hasty, and it cost her, as Team Luna has now suffered their first casualty!

2nd Elimination: Turf by Diamond Tiara (1) (22:28)

-Turf rolls out of the ring, cursing both mentally and literally at herself, and at Diamond. As Diamond is rising to one knee, still recovering from the beatdown both Beth Drollins and Turf had given her, Silver Spoon imbeds her feet into Diamond's back. They act as a pendulum and send Diamond forward, forcing her into the mat with much velocity!

Whooves: AND THERE'S SILVER SPOON FROM BEHIND!

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND WAS IN THE RECUPERATING PROCESS, BUT SHE HAD HER BACK TURNED TO TEAM LUNA!

-Silver Spoon hastily turns Diamond over, placing her back against her stomach and lifting Diamond's leg up. She kicks her legs against the mat as the referee drops down-

*1…...2…...3!* -the crowd is more bewildered than upset that the weaker of The Mean Girls was able to pin the Crater Chick Champion, but there are still many boos that can be heard-

Whooves: DIAMOND TIARA'S ELIMINATED! JUST. LIKE. THAT!

-Silver Spoon rolls off of Diamond and crawls over to her team's corner, her mouth open in a curved smile over the weight she has just taken off of Team Rich. All of her teammates are praising her on a job well done-

Madden: Diamond Tiara, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED! -the shock factor is still there, but the crowd realizes they'd better get their boos in while they can-

Ahuizotl: Silver Spoon...has PINNED...the CRATER CHICK CHAMPION! I think even SHE is shocked by how easy that was!

Whooves: Diamond floors Turf with the Diamond Cutter, eliminates her, and begins to rebound from the onslaught that she had been presented with over the course of the last few minutes. Little does she know that Silver Spoon is already sneaking through the back door, and before she can react, Silver Spoon POUNCES! And now Diamond herself has been evicted from this match!

Ahuizotl: I really expected her to last much longer, but I suppose the damage had been done beforehand, and the Silver Surfer was just too much to handle. Nonetheless, that elimination has FLOORED Team Rich, and after pinning the Crater Chick Champion, Silver Spoon has just generated A WORLD of confidence for herself and Team Luna!

-Diamond Tiara exits the ring with her head hung low. She is approached by her father, and simultaneously hugged by him-

Diamond: -she sniffles- I'm sorry, daddy…

Mr. Rich: Don't be glum, pumpkin...you gave it your best shot. -he releases the hug, looking into her tear-filled eyes- I couldn't ask for anymore than that.

-Diamond nods sorrowfully, as she begins to make her way up the ramp at a gradual pace, her head still hanging low, as the EWF faithful applaud her efforts-

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

3rd Elimination: Diamond Tiara by Silver Spoon (1) (22:49)

-4 minutes later-

-Rarity nails Sunset with the Beautification. She then makes the odd choice of tagging in...Rainbow Dash-

Whooves: Rarity tags in...huh?

Ahuizotl: She leveled Sunset with the Beautification, and I guess she thinks Rainbow can finish her off right here! It would surely be a GAME-CHANGING elimination!

-Rainbow Dash thinks nothing of it, as she is actually THRILLED to finally enter the matchup, but Rarity's teammates can't help but ponder her choice of action-

Ahuizotl: Rainbow's in her comfort zone! This is where she THRIVES!

-Rainbow takes flight, diving off the top turnbuckle and front-flipping in midair, trying to finish Sunset off with the Sonic Raindrop. Sunset quickly moves out of the way, but Dash is smart enough to not crash into the mat. Instead, she lands on the mat with her feet. Normally, it would be a safe landing, but this time, her hurt leg gets tweaked, and Dash winces on impact-

Whooves: What dexterity by Rainb-oh! Uh oh...it seems like her leg is giving her some issues.

Ahuizotl: She's trying to shake off the pain, but it's no use! That leg was targeted heavily by Colgate on Prime Time Sublime, and it looks like it's affecting Rainbow Dash's performance tonight, as well!

-As Dash is gripping at her leg, Sunset Shimmer sneaks up from behind and strikes the appendage with a Chop Block, sending Rainbow Dash crumbling to the mat-

Whooves: This is not good...this is NOT good at all!

Ahuizotl: This is the very LAST thing Team Rich needs! And of all the people to take advantage of Rainbow's condition, it's SUNSET. The single most BRUTAL and CALLOUS member of Team Luna!

-Sunset grabs ahold of Rainbow's leg, but gets kicked in the face by Rainbow's other leg for her troubles-

Whooves: But as Rainbow said, no matter the case, she is going to FIGHT until her last breath! It what she EXCELS at!

Ahuizotl: Yeah, but Sunset excels at maiming and disfiguring her opponents. Rainbow should REALLY get out of the ring…

-As Sunset stumbles back, Rainbow limps to her feet, and sends her healthier leg forward. Sunset catches it, and Rainbow is forced to hobble on her injured leg-

Whooves: EGADS! Excellent strategy by Sunset! Force Rainbow to rely on her OTHER leg until it gives out on her!

Ahuizotl: But look! Rainbow! Rainbow Dash is blocking out the pain, even though it MUST hurt like hell!

-With a wild grimace on her face, Rainbow takes another chance, and attempts to Enziguri Sunset with her injured leg. Unfortunately, Sunset ducks, and as Rainbow falls to the mat on her belly, Sunset drops to the canvas and grabs ahold of Rainbow's hurt leg-

Whooves: Sunset's got the leg! We can only IMAGINE what kind of torture she will put it through!

Ahuizotl: All I know for sure is that she is going to ENJOY every second of it! The psycho bitch…

-Sunset is in the proposal position on the mat (one knee and one foot), which is the perfect position to inflict pain on someone. Sunset bends Rainbow's leg back so far that it nearly touches the back of her head-

Whooves: DEAR LORD! THE HUMAN BODY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO ARC THAT WAY!

Ahuizotl: On the bright side, Rainbow knows that she's a lot more flexible that she thought, but on every other side...yeah, she needs to escape from this leg lock as soon as she can!

Sunset: You're not a Champion, Rainbow Dash! You're a PHONY! World Fighter MY ASS! You don't have an OUNCE of fight in you! Tap out, you phony! TAP OUT!

Whooves: All this trash talking has to make Rainbow Dash BOIL in fury!

Ahuizotl: That's exactly what Sunset wants. She LIVES to get under people's skin...she takes pleasure in it!

Crowd: RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH!

Whooves: BUT SHE'S GOT ALL THE FIGHT IN THE WORLD COURSING THROUGH HER VEINS! AND THIS CROWD ONLY UNLEASHES THAT URGE TO SURVIVE THAT MUCH MORE!

-Squeezing her eyes shut, Rainbow kicks her other leg into the forehead of Sunset, which causes her to release some of the pressure of the hold-

Ahuizotl: SHE CAUGHT HER WITH A BOOT!

Sunset: You BITCH! -she turns around and sends a wicked SLAP across the back of her head, which resonates throughout the building before applying the hold again. This only makes Rainbow's kick more lethal, as she fires off many rounds into the face of Sunset, the final one catching her on the bridge of the nose-

Ahuizotl: DIRECT HIT! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE ONE!

-Sunset falls off of the hold, grabbing at her nose with both hands. Meanwhile, Rainbow is able to lounge in the corner and regain her strength, the crowd cheering at the number Rainbow did on Sunset's face-

Whooves: I'll admit, seeing Rainbow do that to a WITCH like Sunset was quite enjoyable…

Ahuizotl: Especially after all of the trash talking. What's the perfect way to shut someone up? Kick them at the source of the noise until they can't make noise anymore!

-3 minutes later-

-Beth Drollins has Rainbow in the corner. She picks up her injured leg and places it onto the middle rope. She steps back before launching a kick to the middle of Rainbow's thigh, which causes her to scream in agony-

Whooves: Beth Drollins! Trying to tear the FLESH off of Rainbow Dash's quadricep with that combat boot!

-Drollins resets Rainbow's leg on the middle rope after it had flailed off due to a pain spasm-

Drollins: YOU'RE supposed to be the World Fighter's Champion? Heh...WHAT A JOKE! -the crowd boos- You can't even STAND UP!

Whooves: Don't you test her, Ms. Drollins...she just may make a joke out of YOU!

-Drollins backs up into the diagonal corner, resting her arms on the top rope momentarily as she measures Rainbow. She then runs full-steam ahead at Rainbow, but at the last second, Rainbow lifts up her healthier leg and connects with a Big Boot into the face of Drollins-

Ahuizotl: You called it, Doctor!

Whooves: When is Team Luna going to learn? Rainbow Dash has been proving people wrong all of her life! You can't just demean her good name and expect her to not retaliate!

Ahuizotl: She retaliated all right! And now she's got a perfect opening to make it back to the safety of Team Rich!

-As Drollins tries to get the taste of Rainbow's boot out of her mouth, Dash is hobbling on her uninjured leg in an attempt to get to her corner. When she is close enough, her balance gives out, but she is able to slap the hand of Twist as she falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers for the entrance of the bizarre superstar- Rainbow Dash wipes out, but HERE COMES TWIST!

-3 more minutes later-

-Twist and Cadance are currently the legal combatants for their teams. There is a sudden turning point for Twist as she kicks Cadance in the gut, and hooks her head-

Whooves: Twist could even things up right here! She's going for the Twist of Fate! (It's exactly what you think it is)

-Cadance is able to shove Twist away before the move can connect. Instead of attacking, Cadance takes the initiative to SPIT in the face of Twist! The crowd OHHHHHs as Cadance's spit travels down Twist's face-

Ahuizotl: What the hell?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT!

Whooves: Just like most of the members of Team Luna, Cadance is striving to piss her opponents off!

-Rather than wipe the spit off, Twist just looks to her side, the rage in her building up more and more with each passing second as Cadance snickers at her. At last, Twist looks at Cadance, with a look of, "I'm going to kill you" as fire is literally burning inside her eyes-

Ahuizotl: Why would you want to piss this woman off? Why….?

-Cadance makes a run for it, as she exits the ring and begins dashing up the ramp, with Twist not far behind. She doesn't make it far, though, as Sunset blindsides her from behind, and knocks her onto the steel of the rampway-

Whooves: I'm starting to believe there's more behind Cadance's tactics then just infuriating Twist!

Ahuizotl: And of course Sunset is in on it…

-Cadance smirks as she walks back down the ramp, helping Sunset beat down Twist. The members of Team Rich try to intervene, but they are cut off by the rest of Team Luna, as a brawl breaks down at ringside-

Whooves: THIS IS PANDEMONIUM!

Ref: 7!

-Sunset shoos Cadance away from the scene so that she doesn't get counted out. Cadance rolls back into the ring as Sunset lifts Twist up, before spiking her head into the ramp-

Ahuizotl: GOOD GOD! THE LAST SUNSET ONTO THE COLD, UNFORGIVING STEEL OF THE RAMP!

Ref: 10! -Cadance exits the ring again and approaches Sunset as she is looking down at Twist, surveying her damage. Cadance grabs the hair of Sunset and twists her head around, applying a lip lock that would rival any kissing scene in movies-

Madden: Twist, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED! -the crowd boos as the passionate lovers continue to suck each other's faces-

Whooves: Give me a break...and now Sunset gets compensation for carrying out the rest of the plan…

Ahuizotl: You had it right, Doctor...Cadance spat at Twist in order to anger her, and then lead her up the ramp so that Sunset could gun her down just in time for Cadance to get back in the ring...I don't agree with the way it went down, but you can't argue that it wasn't a perfect plan.

Whooves: It certainly was, and that's why it makes me so furious! I hope those two are happy with all the carnage they've caused! Not only to Twist, but for the love of Sam Hill, they've initiated a brawl at ringside!

-Sunset breaks the kiss, and wipes some spit from Cadance's lips-

Sunset: Back to the task at hand, Cay Cay. We can go all the way after our team wins~

Cadance: Ooooooooooo~ I like the sound of that!

4th Elimination: Twist by Cadance (1) (34:17) Assistance - Sunset Shimmer (1)

-9 minutes later-

-The ring is again occupied by Luna and Twilight, who has Luna in position for the Take A Note. As she turns around, preparing to drop Luna on her head, TWILIGHT's head is bashed in with the Eternal Women's Championship! Luna is promptly expelled from danger as her fall isn't as bad as it would've been without the interference. Twilight, meanwhile, falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: HEY! WHAT NOW?!

Whooves: SUNSET JUST STRUCK TWILIGHT WITH HER TITLE!

Ref: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET OUT OF THE RING!

-Sunset stares the referee down before kicking at Twilight's limp body, smirking as the fans shower her in boos-

Sunset: -turning towards Cadance and Shining- I'll see you two after we win~ -she flicks her tongue as then before exiting the ring-

Madden: Sunset Shimmer, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

5th Elimination: Sunset Shimmer by Twilight (1) (43:46)

Ahuizotl: In an effort to save her boss, Sunset CLOBBERED Twilight Sparkle with that title belt!

Whooves: In the process, she was eliminated, but this could turn out to be yet another successful plan!

Ahuizotl: As much as I hate to admit it, you're right...if Luna can cover Twilight, who is undoubtedly unconscious, Team Luna will be up 11 members to Team Rich's 9!

Sunset: -stops to address Mr. Rich, who is disgusted by these actions with a smirk- Awww! There goes your star player! -she makes a mocking frown- Too baaaaad!

Mr. Rich: -doing his best not to blow a gasket- You catty BITCH...

Sunset: I know! Meoooow! -she slings her Championship over her shoulder, and begins walking up the ramp with a smug look on her face-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, SUNSLUT, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUNSLUT, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUNSLUT, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUNSLUT, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUNSLUT, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SUNSLUT, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

Whooves: This capacity crowd is tired of all these games Team Luna is playing! And they're not alone!

-Luna crawls over to Twilight's body, and is able to lay an arm over her chest. Toe Tappins shakes his head, aghast by this entire thing. He drops down to the mat-

*1….2….-Twilight gets her shoulder up, as the crowd suddenly begins booing again-

Ahuizotl: AND TWILIGHT STAYS IN IT! TWILIGHT STAYS IN IT!

Whooves: It'll take more than a cheapshot with a title to put her away!

Crowd: TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!

-Luna sits on the mat in stunned silence, her mouth agape. She reaches up to meet the hand of Beth Drollins, who steps through the ropes-

Luna: FINISH HER! She MUST be eliminated!

Ahuizotl: It's not going to end there...the title shot was one thing, but Beth Drollins could seal Twilight's fate right here, right now!

-Drollins nods, as she sizes Twilight up. Slowly, Twilight rises to her knees, which is Drollins' cue to force her back down into the mat-

Whooves: A Curb Stomp! A vicious Curb Stomp by Beth Drollins!

-Drollins quickly makes her own cover, pinning Twilight's arms down to the mat-

*1…..2…-Despite the attempt, Twilight STILL kicks out, setting the crowd on fire!-

Ahuizotl: TWILIGHT SPARKLE! REFUSING TO DIE HERE!

Whooves: WHAT MORE IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!

Drollins: DAMMIT! -she looks over at her corner and shakes her head as she tags in Cadance- Do your worst!

Cadance: -entering the ring with a grin- Gladly…

Whooves: Team Rich is full of natural-born fighters! Team Luna is going to need to pull out every stop in order to eliminate some of these men and women!

-Cadance grabs Twilight by the air and lifts her up to her feet. She nails her with the Heart to Heart, and tries her hand at pinning her-

*1…...2…..-ONCE AGAIN, Twilight gets her shoulder up! Cadance grits her teeth in fury and balls her fists up as she gets to her feet-

Ahuizotl: SHE'S STILL ALIVE! OH MY GOD SHE IS STILL ALIVE!

Whooves: NOBODY SHOULD EVER DISCOUNT THE HEART OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE AGAIN! Her guts are unwavering, and her resiliency is unmatched!

-More cheers of "TWI-LIGHT" reign throughout the arena as Cadance plugs her ears, pacing around her corner, trying to figure out how to put this bitch away. Suddenly, a hand comes across her shoulder, surprising her. But Cadance turns around, and an evil grin crosses her face as she realizes who had touched her shoulder-

Ahuizotl: Shining Armor...THAT PRICK!

Whooves: WHY DOES IT MAKE A DIFFERENCE WHO PINS TWILIGHT?! DAMMIT, SHINING!

-Shining enters the ring, smirking at Cadance before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Shining brings his sister to her feet, as the crowd is unrelenting in their hatred-

Ahuizotl: LEAVE THE DAMN RING! I KNOW THIS IS AN INTERGENDER MATCH, BUT THERE'S NO NEED FOR SHINING ARMOR TO DO THIS!

-The rest of Team Rich is flipping out on the ring apron-

Shining: Sorry, sis. You've just ran your course. -He looks to silence her spirit, as he plants her with the Wicked Affair-

Whooves: LEAVE THE DAMN RING, SHINING! LEAVE THE RING, YOU BASTARD!

-Shining does not heed the disappointment of anyone, as he hooks the leg of his sister. Toe Tappins prepared to count the most heartbreaking fall of his officiating career-

*1…..2….3!*

Ahuizotl: You have got to be kidding m-Ahuizotl is cut off, as right when the referee's hand hits the mat for the third time, Flash Sentry dives onto Shining Armor, and, on contact, begins wailing away on him- FLASH SENTRY! YEAH! TEAR HIM APART!

6th Elimination: Twilight Sparkle by Shining Armor (1) (45:19) Assistance - Sunset Shimmer (2), Beth Drollins (1), Cadance (1),

Whooves: We haven't even gotten the official announcement of Twilight's elimination, but ALREADY Flash Sentry is taking all of his aggression out on the man who stabbed him in the back, for the sole purpose of gaining the luxuries that come with being a member of The System!

Ahuizotl: Flash has been through this time and time again, but he will NEVER get bored of pounding on Shining Armor! The way Shining so selfishly pinned his OWN SISTER must've sent him off the deep end!

-Flash and Shining falls through the second rope, with Flash landing on Shining as he drops to the floor. Shining desperately tries to cover up from the vicious blows, but Flash's fists are flying at an unbelievable speed. As Dawson, Kendrick, Snips and Snails crowd around Flash, preparing to stop his fun, DJ Z soars over every turnbuckle and crashes into all of them-

Whooves: DJ ZEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE JUST CLEARED EVERY ROPE!

Ahuizotl: HE WON'T ALLOWED FLASH'S FRENZY TO BE STOPPED!

-Flash rams Shining into a barricade, but instead of tumbling to the ground, it only gives him more incentive to get the hell out of dodge. He sprints up the ramp as Flash Sentry looks down at the bottom of the ramp, his chest heaving, but his thirst for violence not yet quenched-

Whooves: What a surprise...Shining Armor is running away AGAIN.

Ahuizotl: Just like always, I can't blame him. Flash was on a mission to tear him limb from limb after the cowardly way he eliminated his sister!

-Flash enters the ring as the referee's count meets 10-

Whooves: At least he's been eliminated, as well, so we won't have to see his nauseating self anymore!

7th Elimination: Shining Armor by Flash Sentry (1) (46:21) Assistance - DJ Z (1)

-As Flash looks on at the form of Shining Armor exiting the stage, his face turns from that of vengeful to puzzled as he is suddenly lifted into the air by Snips-

Ahuizotl: FLASH! LOOK OUT!

-Snails dives off the top turnbuckle, his leg smashing into Flash's neck and helping drive him into the mat along with Snips' German Suplex-

Whooves: THAT DEADLY COMBINATION! FLASH GOT BLINDSIDED!

-Snips makes the covers as Snails leaves the ring-

*1...2...3!* -some of the crowd begins booing, but most of them are amazed that Flash was eliminated by SNIPS of all people! Snips' eyes shine brightly as he throws his arms up on his knees. All of his teammates are just as shocked as the crowd, but they soon start clapping with enormous grins on their faces-

Ahuizotl: FLASH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED...IN A FLASH!

8th Elimination: Flash Sentry by Snips (1) (46:35) Assistance - Snails (1)

Madden: Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, and Flash Sentry haaaaave beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Whooves: By SNIPS of all people! SNIPS!

Ahuizotl: I know! ARE WE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?! One of the WEAKEST members of Team Luna, has just sent one of the strongest of Team Rich packing!

Whooves: We have seen FOUR eliminations in the past few minutes, and ALL of them were brought about because of NONSENSE!

Ahuizotl: Sunset disqualifying herself, Shining Armor taking advantage of his war-torn sister, and then running away, and SLIME exiling Flash Sentry while he had his back turned!

Whooves: The bigger picture here, is that Team Luna is ahead in this contest; 10 members to 8, and it's all thanks to SLIME! I NEVER would've expected this!

-5 minutes later-

-After trying to overpower Overdrive, Dwight Dawson finds himself hanging on his arms in the air-

Ahuizotl: That's an over 300 pound man that Overdrive has above his head!

-Overdrive drops Dawson into the mat with a Gorilla Press drop. While he usually follows that up with a Moonsault, he instead scales to the top turnbuckle-

Whooves: And this is just like Overdrive! After an impressive show of strength, he now strives to show us an incredible feat of athleticism!

-Overdrive leaps off the top, knocking all the wind out of Dawson with the Maximum Overdrive!-

Ahuizotl: A THING OF BEAUTY AS ALWAYS! THIS COULD BE PAYBACK FOR WHEN DAWSON ELIMINATED HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER!

*1….2….-Dawson barely kicks out, which flabbergasts Overdrive. He looks at the referee, wanting to be made assure that it wasn't 3-

Ref: Sorry, Overdrive. It wasn't quite three.

Whooves: We may have a Twilight Sparkle situation on our hands! Nobody has ever kicked out of that Shooting Star Press!

Rainbow: Screw it...let me at him, big man! I'll settle this!

Ahuizotl: Rainbow Dash?!

Whooves: IIIIII don't know about this...think about what happened last time!

Overdrive: Alright...if you think you're up for it, I shouldn't have to stop you. -he tags in the eager Champion, who immediately climbs to the top-

Ahuizotl: He does have a point, but this doesn't seem like a good idea…

Whooves: Of course it isn't! I wonder what Mr. Rich thinks about this.

Ahuizotl: I'm sure he trusts whatever his team feels is right. You need to take risks sometimes if you want to achieve something!

Whooves: That is true...I just hope this risk doesn't end in calamity!

-Fortunately, everything has turned out fine, as Rainbow is able to hit a spectacular Sonic Raindrop-

Ahuizotl: SONIC RAINDROP! IT HITS!

Whooves: BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH?!

*1…..2…..3! -the crowd comes alive as Rainbow Dash and her team are both relieved and ecstatic-

Whooves: DAWSON COULDN'T KICK OUT! IT'S 9 TO 8!

Madden: Dwight Dawson, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Ahuizotl: A chance Rainbow Dash did take, and the chance did pay off! Dwight Dawson, the largest member of Team Luna...the one who established our first elimination, has been eliminated HIMSELF!

Whooves: And don't you think of Dwight Dawson as "weak" just because he was pinned by a woman. Gender doesn't matter here in the EWF! Rainbow Dash isn't just ANY woman...she's the World Fighter's CHAMPION, one of the very BEST at her craft!

Ahuizotl: You couldn't be more right, Doctor! I can't imagine Bill Nyeker is too pleased with this turn of events…

-Bill Nyeker is shown to have his head rested on the mat, and his hands resting on the back of his head-

Whooves: ...Looks like he's doing okay to me.

9th Elimination: Dwight Dawson by Rainbow Dash (1) (52:22) Assistance - Overdrive (1)

-Rosely Reigns steps into the ring, eyeing Rainbow Dash as she backs into her corner. Wisely, Rainbow thinks with her brain, and not her heart, and tags in Neon Lights. Reigns waves this off, and walks back to her corner to tag in Xavier Kendrick-

-2 minutes later-

-Snails is in control of Neon Lights, and feels like he could finish him off right now, so he signals for Snips to enter the ring-

Whooves: I sense an imminent double team incoming.

Ahuizotl: Perhaps, but Neon Lights will be ready for it, unlike Flash.

-Snails head up top, as Snips grasps Neon's waist. He then lifts him into the air, but Neon is able to regain his composure and flip himself over Snips' body, landing on his feet, much to the enjoyment of the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Like I said! Neon was prepared!

-Showing himself to be even more prepared, Neon grabs the top rope and shakes it, which causes Snails to lose his balance, and his crotch to land on the turnbuckle-

Whooves: OHHH THE CRUMPETS! That might not be such a bad thing...the world doesn't need any girls or boys that would be fathered by Snails…

Ahuizotl: Yeah they wouldn't turn out too good, would they?

-Snips charges at Neon, but Neon ducks and places his hands on the legs, throwing Snips' plump, yet small body up into the air. Oddly enough, he lands right on the turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: And Snips, joining his buddy on the top turnbuckle!

Whooves: Seems they do everything together…

-Neon Lights also joins the persistent pinheads on the top turnbuckle. He jumps on it and wraps his legs around BOTH of their heads, sending both members of SLIME flipping through the air with Snips landing on Snails' chest, the crowd flipping out-

Whooves: WHOA-HO-HOOOOO! NEON LIGHTS, WOWING THIS CROWD YET AGAIN AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

Ahuizotl: It's a DOUBLE! Yes, you heard that right...a DOUBLE Frankensteiner! A Reverse one to Snips, and the standard to Snails!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Whooves: What a NIGHT for Neon Lights! And it could only be improved upon here, as he could very soon take out a member of Team Luna!

-As Neon is perched atop the ring, Cadance reaches out and grabs his boot and pulls on it, which makes him fall, hitting his knees on the top turnbuckle and smashing head-first into the mat-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos furiously- CADANCE?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!

Whooves: And the referee allowed that?!

-Cadance enters the ring and blows a kiss to Neon as he lays motionless on the mat-

Ahuizotl: I believe that...that Cadance is legal!

Whooves: Well when did that happen?! We must've missed it!

-Cadance brings Neon to his feet before dropping him back down with the Heart to Heart-

Ahuizotl: Neon's DEFENSELESS! He never even saw this coming!

*1….2….3!* -the crowd's boos are almost deafening as Team Luna applauds Cadance's brilliant tactics-

Whooves: Cadance scores another elimination for her team! But this is puzzling to me…

Madden: Neon Lights, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

-Cadance helps SLIME to their feet and leads them out of the ring. A replay of the Double Frankensteiner is shown, but from a different angle, in which you can plainly see Cadance's hand making contact with Snails' leg before he was forced off of the turnbuckle-

Ahuizotl: Oh…and you can see right after that, that Toe Tappins signaled that the tag had been made...but we never caught sight of it!

Whooves: Our eyes were glued to the innovative offense of Neon Lights! Can you blame us? But amongst the commotion, Cadance did indeed tag herself in, and eliminated the man who had bamboozled her earlier in the night.

10th Elimination: Neon Lights by Cadance (2) (55:19)

-Cadance leans down, picking up the head of Neon-

Cadance: You thought you could screw me and get away with it? Well I just screwed YOU, sugar! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING FUCKED LIKE THE BITCH THAT YOU ARE?! HUH?! I'm going to fuck ALL of your team up! -Cadance gets to her feet, and looks towards the enemy lines, which turns out to be a huge mistake, as she is met with no faces...only a knee-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd pops huge- FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY WITH OBEDIENCE TRAINING!

Whooves: Cadance is the only "bitch" I see out here, and every bitch needs to be disciplined accordingly!

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

-Instead of pinning her, Cadance is dragged over to Team Rich's corner, as Lightning Dust slaps Fluttershy's hand-

Ahuizotl: Fluttershy did the damage, and Lightning Dust is on the Cleanup Crew!

-Fluttershy rubs her hand, Lightning's slap having a little bit too much mustard on it, but nonetheless, Cadance is soon struck by…-

Whooves: ASTRAPHOBIA! One of the prettiest finishing moves you will ever see!

-The crowd takes great joy in counting along with the referee as the 1…...2…..3 count is made!-

Ahuizotl: Who's getting screwed now?! Cadance! She's screwed HERSELF over!

Madden: Cadance, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED! -the crowd continues to cheer as Lightning Dust looks at Team Luna, challenging them with the "bring it on" hand motions-

Whooves: Cadance wound up like quite a few have in this match...she was too preoccupied with a different matter, and that gave another member of the opposing team the opponent to enter the ring and bring them back to reality!

Ahuizotl: Cadance turned out to be the most astute member of either team thus far, as she devised two fool-proof plans in order to lessen the size of Mr. Rich's squadron. Team Luna has been hit hard with her elimination, and they'll need to come up with ways to neutralize Team Rich without her!

DJ Z: -leaning over the top rope, yelling at Cadance- You sure must love being screwed, baby girl! Give me a call and I'll let you pin me, too!

11th Elimination: Cadance by Lightning Dust (1) (55:56) Assistance - Fluttershy (1)

-3 minutes later-

-Rarity hooks Beth Drollins for the Sequin Special. Luckily for Beth, she is very close to her corner, and since Rarity can't see behind her, she secretly taps the head of Drollins-

Ahuizotl: We saw that tag! That was clear as day!

Whooves: Rarity didn't, though, and that could cause immediate problems!

-Rarity hits Beth with her finisher, and as she turns around to pin her, gets DEMOLISHED by a Spear!-

Ahuizotl: DAMN! ROSELY REIGNS WITH A SPEAR!

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd deflates a bit as they are disheartened by Rarity's elimination. Reigns isn't however, as she rises to her feet and lets out a primal roar-

Madden: Rarity, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Whooves: Rarity NEVER saw that Spear coming! Beth may have been a goner if her Sword-mate hadn't tagged herself in!

Ahuizotl: The Sword have been damaging members of Team Rich since the bell first rang. But now they finally have an elimination to call their own! And there could be MANY more to come…

Whooves: There's at least a possibility of SIX more eliminations, courtesy of The Sword!

12th Elimination: Rarity by Rosely Reigns (1) (59:26)

-2 minutes later-

-Snails, the legal man, and Snips are at it again. Snips enters the ring as DJ Z is stunned, while Snails climbs to the top rope-

Whooves: SLIME is going to try this again, it seems.

Ahuizotl: They're out to prove to everyone, especially Luna, that she didn't make a mistake putting them in this match!

-Before Snips grasps DJ Z's waist, he is turned around and promptly kicked in the gut by Berry Punch, before being executed with the Bar Tab!-

Ahuizotl: OH! DOWN GOES SNIPS! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!

-As Snips flails around on the mat, Berry flips off Snails, before exiting the ring-

Whooves: Double birdies! Snips and Snails signature combination has been thwarted again!

-Snails' mouth is hung open, as he is busy trying to process what has just occurred. Before he can refocus, DJ Z has grabbed onto him with both hands and flings him off of the top rope. Snails does a front flip and lands back-first on the canvas. He then jumps over the top rope and onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: DJ Z is going to show Snails the definition of the word flight...first hand!

DJ Z: BERPBERPBERPBEEEEERRRRRP! -the crowd follows suit as DJ Z springboards off the top rope, spinning himself with a total of 2 and a half rotation before finishing with a Senton onto the stomach of Snails-

Whooves: FLIGHT?! How about the definition of INSANITY?!

Ahuizotl: He calls that the Spinback!

*1…..2….3! -the crowd cheers both DJ Z's high flying ability, but also the fact that Team Luna is now one step closer to losing-

Whooves: And thanks to the Spinback, Snails is forced to spin himself back to the locker room!

Madden: Snails, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Ahuizotl: Keeping the energy of his partner, Neon Lights alive, DJ Z cuts out another hole in Team Luna's opposition!

Whooves: Let's not forget, that it was Berry Punch who set things in motion with that Bar Tab.

Ahuizotl: Of course, an assist goes to her!

-DJ Z flashes a grin and a thumbs up to Berry Punch before Dropkicking Xavier Kendrick-

Whooves: In case you aren't keeping track of the time at home, we're here to inform you that this match has past the ONE HOUR mark!

Ahuizotl: That's to be expected, it's an absolute MONSTER of a match! I'm still in total and utter SHOCK by that fact, though!

Whooves: It's been the longest match in EWF history, and it's still got a lot of life left in it! Team Luna has 7 members, and Team Rich has 6 still competing with ALL of their soul!

13th Elimination: Snails by DJ Z (1) (1:02:13) Assistance - Berry Punch (1)

-2 minutes later-

-Beth Drollins is caught in her team's corner, and takes a second running Dropkick from Fluttershy. Fluttershy quickly springs to her feet and runs back to the opposite corner, Rosely Reigns slapping the shoulder of her teammate-

Whooves: Reigns is back in the mix! Fluttershy is unaware!

-Fluttershy turns around as she meets her team's corner, and notices Reigns barreling towards her. Rather than take cover, Fluttershy runs at Reigns, believing she can take her out before she is taken out herself. I'll let you guess what happens from here…-

Ahuizotl: ROSELY REIGNS! A MASSIVE SPEAR!

*1….2….3!* -the crowd violently boos as one of the most adored superstars still in the match has been eliminated in the blink of an eye-

Whooves: The EWF fans are LIVID! They really wanted to see Fluttershy go the distance in this match!

Ahuizotl: She had an amazing run for herself, but unfortunately, that Spear stopped her DEAD in her tracks! When she made that turn, she was expecting Drollins to still be prone in the corner, but like the Diamond Cutter, Rosely Reigns can amass a Spear at ANY time!

Madden: Fluttershy, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED! -the boos continue, as the crowd chants a unanimous "NO!" Meanwhile, Luna is on the apron, mocking Fluttershy with a big smile on her face, chanting "YAY" herself and thrusting her index finger above her head-

Ahuizotl: Luna's confidence is growing more and more by the minute, as her team is now up 7 to 5…

14th Elimination: Fluttershy by Rosely Reigns (2) (1:04:37)

-3 minutes later-

-Rainbow Dash is sprawling on the mat in intense pain as Silver Spoon grabs her injured leg again. She twists herself around, and looks to lock in a Figure Four, but Rainbow reaches up and grabs her head, pulling her down towards the mat and wrapping her legs around Silver's legs-

Whooves: THAT'S A PIN! SHOULDERS DOWN!

*1...2…..3!* -the crowd comes to life once again as Rainbow releases her pin, smiling in shock over how well that worked-

Ahuizotl: RAINBOW DASH SUCKERED SILVER SPOON IN!

Madden: Silver Spoon, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

-Silver Spoon looks around the ring with her mouth agape before she begins pounding on the mat-

Whooves: Silver Spoon had a great performance in this match. She pinned the Crater Chick Champion! But in the end, she was pinned by the World Fighter's Champion, who is doing her best to FIGHT through all of this pain!

Ahuizotl: Silver Spoon was doing exactly what she should've; target the leg of Rainbow Dash. But Rainbow, being the incredible competitor that she is, saw an opportunity to relieve herself from a hostile predicament, and did she EVER!

Whooves: The Figure Four Leglock soon transformed into an Inside Cradle, and that spells the end for Silver Spoon's display in this match!

15th Elimination: Silver Spoon by Rainbow Dash (2) (1:08:11)

-Immediately afterwards, Rosely Reigns enters the ring, about to pounce on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow again shows her intelligence as she tags out to DJ Z, who springboards off the top rope, and begins soaring into the ring. Not backing down, however, is Reigns, who SPEARS DJ Z out of the air!

Whooves: For the love of GOD! SOMEONE GET THAT MAN A CHIROPRACTOR!

Ahuizotl: DJ Z NEARLY GOT SPEARED THROUGH THE DAMN RING!

*1…..2…..3!* -though the crowd loves DJ Z, they can't boo at his spectacular exit-

Whooves: A Spear like that would dispose of ANYBODY!

Madden: DJ Z, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Whooves: Rosely Reigns is known as the powerhouse of The Sword, but on this night, she has staked her claim as the POWERHOUSE of Team Luna! Rainbow believed she was making the right choice by tagging in DJ Z, but he wound up taking the Spear that COULD'VE been for her!

Ahuizotl: THREE bone-rattling Spears, THREE heart-breaking eliminations! And she doesn't appear to be through yet!

16th Elimination: DJ Z by Rosely Reigns (3) (1:08:32)

-2 minutes later-

-Diane Ditzbrose has her arm around Lightning Dust's head, as she looks to connect with her Headlock driver finishing move-

Whooves: Ditzbrose, going for Dirty Deeds!

-Lightning wraps both of her arms around Ditzbrose's waist and escapes the move by flipping Ditzbrose over her body. Ditzbrose lands on her feet and immediately shoves Lightning over to her team corner's, where Beth Drollins is waiting to lift her leg over the top rope and kick Lightning in the side of the head-

Ahuizotl: OH! A HELL OF A KICK!

Whooves: LIGHTNING IS STUNNED!

-Lightning stumbles into the grasp of Ditzbrose, who attempts, and this time CONNECTS with Dirty Deeds!-

Ahuizotl: LIGHTNING DUST, PLANTED INTO THE MAT!

*1…...2….3!* -the crowd fills the arena with boos as Ditzbrose gets to her feet, her crazy eyes gazing down at Lightning's recumbent frame-

Whooves: Lightning bites the dust! (HA!)

Madden: Lightning Dust, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Ahuizotl: Chalk up another elimination for The Sword, who have now been the causes of BOTH Chick Combo Champions departures from this match!

Whooves: Now only one Champion remains on Team Rich...it's bigger than Team Luna's zero, however. But even so, they happen to have the advantage at this moment.

17th Elimination: Lightning Dust by Diane Ditzbrose (1) (1:10:58) Assistance - Beth Drollins (2)

-3 minutes later-

-Xavier Kendrick hops off the top turnbuckle, and rams Overdrive into the mat with a Blockbuster (Diving somersault neckbreaker)-

Whooves: Hands-On Instruction! Overdrive may be part-machine, but even HE has his limits!

-Kendrick drags Overdrive to his corner, and turns around to meet Snips-

Kendrick: Your cohort isn't present, so I shall assimilate his prerogative. Together, you and I will form a Covalent Bond!

Snips: Uhhhhh...come again?

Kendrick: -sighing heavily- I'll perform the leg drop, while you execute the German Suplex.

Snips: Ohhhhhhhhhh...got'cha! -he smiles as Kendrick tags him in. Snips enters the ring and lifts up Overdrive, while Kendrick climbs to the top turnbuckle-

Nyeker: That's my prodigy! Always thinking ahead!

Whooves: Bill Nyeker must be a very proud instructor, and he has good reason to be. This is a glorious blueprint by Xavier!

-Like many of the other men of Team Rich, Overdrive gets a double-dose of devastation by both Snips' German, and Xavier's leg drop. Xavier slides under the bottom rope, while Snips executes a pin-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd brings boos upon the Symposium yet again, but not for long, as Berry Punch is already ripping at Snips' hair and thrusting him to his feet-

Ahuizotl: The Bar-Room Brawler, wasting NO TIME!

-Snips is quickly kicked in the gut and planted into the mat with a Bar Tab. The crowd's already back to cheering as Berry makes a cover-

*1…..2…..3!*

Whooves: SNIPS IS GONE! SNIPS IS GONE!

-Kendrick steps in through the middle rope, and charges right into a kick to his gut and a Bar Tab as a parting gift! The crowd's amped up even more-

Ahuizotl: WE CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP! NOT TOO SMART OF KENDRICK!

*1…..2…..3!*

Whooves: BERRY PUNCH, FIRING ON ALL CYLINDERS! SHE KNOWS WHAT THIS MATCH MEANS TO SO MANY PEOPLE!

-Berry gets to her feet, grinning at Luna, who looks terrified-

Ahuizotl: And look at who she has her eyes set on...the General Manager herself…

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

-Berry jumps forward, which sends Luna climbing off the apron and beginning to scurry around the ring-

Whooves: SHE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!

-She only gets a quarter of the way up the ramp before Rainbow grabs her by the air-

Ahuizotl: The getaway has failed!

-Rainbow runs back to the ring and shoves Luna under the bottom rope. Luna quickly gets to her feet, but before she can escape once again, she is promptly kicked in the gut and implanted into the mat, the cheers of the crowd hitting an all-time high for this match-

Whooves: A BAR TAB! BAR TAB TO LUNA!

Ahuizotl: THAT MUST FEEL SO DAMN GOOD! THE SECOND TIME LUNA HAS FELL VICTIM TO THE BAR TAB!

*1…...2…...3!* -Cheers can be heard from every corner of the arena as Berry shoves her boss out to the floor, under the bottom rope with her boot-

Whooves: THREE ELIMINATIONS! THREE ELIMINATIONS IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!

Ahuizotl: TEAM RICH STILL HAS LIFE IN IT!

Madden: Overdrive, Snips, Xavier Kendrick, and Luna haaaaaave beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

Whooves: In rapid succession, the forces of the two teams have dwindled down...to 2...on 3. Representing Team Rich…"Marble Cold" Berry Punch, and the World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash.

-The crowd is pumped up to hell as Rainbow joins the ring and stands next to Berry, with Mr. Rich cheering his heart out for them-

Ahuizotl: But look at who they are up against...the united, UNDEFEATED front of Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns...The Sword.

-All three members of The Sword have locked eyes with Berry and Rainbow, who refuse to back down-

Whooves: I've got goosebumps, and I know I'm not the only one! The Sword may be the Hounds of Justice, but Berry Punch and Rainbow Dash are natural-born FIGHTERS! They know that it's them against the most dominant force in the EWF right now, but that doesn't petrify them! That's not going to stop them from doing ALL that they can to secure Mr. Rich's status as the sole power on Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: Team Rich was compiled of so many extraordinary athletes...so many inspiring, motivational figures. And now...only two remain...but these two lone women are going to give this everything they've got! They know what's at stake! They've been in some of the most prominent fights throughout the EWF's lore! Mr. Rich chose them for a reason, and RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, we're going to see what Berry Punch and Rainbow Dash are TRULY made of!

Crowd: RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! BER-RY PUNCH!

Whooves: This crowd is hooked! They've been on their feet throughout this entire match, but there will be no bigger pivotal moment in this contest of contests...than right now!

Ahuizotl: We know that The Sword can take any situation and turn it into their favor, but that's usually with an even number of opponents to them. This time...it's all of them, against two of Team Rich.

Whooves: It may look bleak for Team Rich, the chances of them being victorious may look as slim as ever, but don't you dare for a SECOND think that this is a forgone conclusion! Rainbow Dash, Berry Punch, they're aware of what awaits them, but I wonder if The Sword KNOWS that they're about to be in for the biggest challenge of their careers!

-None of the final 5 participants in this match have moved a muscle. They haven't even BLINKED-

Ahuizotl: The question is...which one of them will make the first move? Rainbow almost looks like she's foaming at the mouth to get at The Sword, but she knows that her leg may not hold up. We know that Berry Punch is ALWAYS ready to throw down, and that The Sword are 3 of the most cerebral individuals in the EWF.

18th Elimination: Overdrive by Snips (2) (1:14:36) Assistance - Xavier Kendrick (2)

19th Elimination: Snips by Berry Punch (1) (1:14:45)

20th Elimination: Xavier Kendrick by Berry Punch (2) (1:14:53)

21st Elimination: Luna by Berry Punch (3) (1:15:17) Assistance - Rainbow Dash (1)

-Finally, The Sword takes the first step, Berry and Rainbow analyzing their every move. Reigns steps on the apron in front of the announce tables. Drollins does the same on the apron to the left of Reigns, and Ditzbrose on the right. Berry and Rainbow look between their three opposers. Rainbow Dash is about to strike, but Berry holds her back-

Berry: Eh eh, Champ! That's what they want you to do. Don't appease them, let 'em come to US. -Rainbow, though upset by Berry's words, knows that she is right-

Whooves: That's a very interesting proposition Berry just made. For being so obsessed with brawling, she's not giving in to The Sword's psychological desires! She's biding her time.

Berry: Come on, you Three Muscunteers! Don't make us wait around! -the crowd cheers as The Sword all share looks with each other before invading the ring at once-

Ahuizotl: AND HERE THEY COME!

-Reigns and Drollins target Berry, while Rainbow does her best to shield her leg against Ditzbrose, keeping her away by striking at her with her healthier leg-

Whooves: DROLLINS, REIGNS, DITZBROSE, RAINBOW DASH, BERRY PUNCH! THEY'RE READY TO RUMBLE AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

Ahuizotl: THE REMAINING MEMBERS OF THE TWO TEAMS, TRYING DESPERATELY TO GAIN CONTROL! THIS WILL BE THE FINAL STAGE OF WHAT HAS BEEN AN UNBELIEVABLE ENCOUNTER!

-Both Berry and Rainbow soon find themselves trapped in a corner, but regardless of this, they continue to fight-

Whooves: THE SWORD CANNOT CONTAIN THE UNRELENTING SPIRIT OF RAINBOW DASH AND BERRY PUNCH!

Ahuizotl: THEY'RE STRUGGLING JUST TO KEEP THEM IN THE CORNERS!

-Rainbow is finally able to send Ditzbrose in reverse with a flurry of headbutts. She then leaps onto her back and uses it to soar over to the opposite corner, smashing into Drollins and Reigns, but landing on her bad leg, which certainly doesn't help-

Ahuizotl: RAINBOW'S ATTACKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!

Whooves: The damage may be done to her leg, but you'll never wipe out the use of her HEART! As long as it's beating, she will FIGHT!

-Reigns and Drollins drive Rainbow away from their corner. Berry turns Reigns around and executes a kick and a Bar Tab to her!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers- THE POWERHOUSE IS DOWN! THE ODDS HAVE BEEN LESSENED!

-Drollins picks up Dash in a Powerbomb position, and begins running towards the corner with her. In the nick of time, Berry yanks Rainbow down to the mat by her uninjured leg-

Whooves: Here she comes to the rescue!

-Drollins turns around and is caught with an Enziguri by Rainbow Dash which sends her to the mat-

Ahuizotl: Drollins was attempting that Powerbomb on the turnbuckles, but Berry Punch made sure it didn't come to fruition!

-Ditzbrose, recovered from the earlier headbutts, looks up on one knee at Berry and Rainbow. Instead of facing off with them, she flips them both off and slides underneath the bottom rope-

Whooves: -as the crowd OHHHHHs at the act- Well then...the fact that Ditzbrose left the ring was smart, but I don't know about the double birdies…

Ahuizotl: Yeah, that may come back to haunt her VERY soon. Nonetheless, The Sword has been cleared out of the ring! Berry Punch and Rainbow Dash are defiant until the end!

-The members of The Sword meet outside of the ring and are joined by Swirlinaitis as they try to come up with a strategy. In the ring, Berry and Rainbow high five each other-

-3 minutes later-

-The chaos has since sufficed, as Berry and Reigns are the two legal women. Berry leaps over Reigns as she attempts a Spear, and when she turns around, kicks Reigns in the gut-

Whooves: Reigns could be hit with her second Bar Tab!

-Reigns, rather, pushes Berry away as she hooks her neck. This is the cue for Beth Drollins to springboard off the top rope and catch Berry with a diving knee, which drops Berry to one knee-

Ahuizotl: THAT KNEE! THAT KNEE BY BETH DROLLINS THAT HAS SET UP MANY A WIN FOR THE SWORD!

Whooves: It could claim Berry Punch tonight!

-Reigns brings Berry to her feet before grabbing both of her wrists with one hand. She pushes on Berry's back with her other hand, which turns her around, and leaves her exposed to be hit with a gruesome short-arm lariat that ignites the crowd, and turns her inside out, landing on her chest-

Ahuizotl: THE RAINMAKER! WRIST-LOCK INTO A SHORT ARM LARIAT!

Whooves: A STAPLE OF JAPANESE WRESTLING! ROSELY REIGNS HITS THE RAINMAKER!

-Rainbow attempts to crawl back into the ring and break up the pin, but Drollins is right behind her. She grabs onto her hurt leg and bashes it into the ring apron-

*1…...2…...3!* -the crowd can't even boo the elimination of Berry Punch, as they are too busy marking out over the Rainmaker being hit-

Whooves: Rainbow Dash...is all alone now…

Madden: Berry Punch, haaaaaas beeeeen EEEEELIMINATEEEEED!

22nd Elimination: Berry Punch by Rosely Reigns (4) (1:20:43) Assistance - Beth Drollins (3)

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: And Rainbow Dash couldn't even stop the pin...this is NOT good at all…

-Drollins wastes no time in pulling Dash out to the floor by her hurt leg, calling her partners over-

Ahuizotl: AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GIVE RAINBOW DASH A CHANCE HERE! THIS FERAL PACK OF WOLVES IS GOING TO RIP RAINBOW DASH APART!

-Ditzbrose and Reigns run over and, along with Drollins, begin punching Dash in the head and stomping on her leg repeatedly-

Whooves: And they can take as long as they'd like! I don't blame anyone for not counting Rainbow Dash out yet. She didn't get this far on pure luck! But even so, I can't help but feel that the end is near…

Crowd: RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH!

Ahuizotl: These fans aren't giving up on her, and that's what matters right now! The EWF Universe will cheer for Rainbow Dash until the very end! She can hear every single one of them, and if she goes down, she'll make them, and Mr. Rich proud of her!

-Mr. Rich looks on, nearly all of his emotions being deflated as Rainbow gets savagely pounded on. Rosely Reigns walks over to the Spanish announce table-

Reigns: You know the drill, amigos! MAKE WAY! -just in time, Drollins and Ditzbrose have arrived, dragging Rainbow Dash to the front of the table by both of her legs-

Whooves: We've survived all night without one of our tables being destroyed...I just never imagined, of all people, RAINBOW DASH being the one to go through it…

Ahuizotl: It's a depressing sight...I wish we didn't have to witness it…

-The roar of Rosely Reigns travels throughout the Symposium as Drollins and Ditzbrose lift up the carcass of Rainbow, placing her onto the shoulders of Reigns. Before all hope is lost, Dash is able to escape from the Powerbomb and land safely on the announce table-

Whooves: -as the crowd cheers, their hope multiplying by the second- MAYBE WE WON'T HAVE TO WITNESS IT!

Ahuizotl: GO, RAINBOW! GO!

-Ditzbrose begins to climb onto the table, so Dash leaps over onto the other one. It is a wobbly landing, and her leg nearly gives out, but she makes it-

Whooves: PRECARIOUS POSITION FOR THE CHAMPION!

-Dash looks at both of her sides, Drollins and Ditzbrose look ready to attack her. Dash surprises them both by turning around and moonsaulting into the arms of Reigns-

Ahuizotl: RAINBOW TRICKED THEM! But she's been CAUGHT by Rosely Reigns!

-Rainbow removes herself from this situation by planting her feet on the apron, and pulling herself upright onto it-

Whooves: AMAZING!

-Reigns turns around and eats a kick from Rainbow's unhurt leg for her troubles. The crowd applauds her tactics to escape danger as she enters the ring, smirking at the members of The Sword-

Ahuizotl: The Sword thought they had her cornered, but Rainbow Dash has always been chock full of surprises!

-Reigns, growling through her teeth as she holds her head, rushes the ring along with her cohorts. Dash cannot do much before Drollins wraps her arms around Dash's legs and pulls her to the ground-

Whooves: Playtime is over now!

-Ditzbrose and Reigns further damage Rainbow with kicks, stomps, punches, elbows, and anything else you could imagine while Drollins squeezes on her legs to hold her in place-

Crowd: LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO RAIN-BOW! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-The Sword soon stands over Rainbow, who can do nothing but be dragged into the middle of the ring-

Ahuizotl: Rainbow is battered...she can barely walk, and The Sword is about to put her completely out of commission…

-Reigns roars again, this time louder, as she is frustrated that it's taken this long to get to this point. Drollins and Ditzbrose set Rainbow up on Reigns' shoulder, but yet again, things do not go as planned, as Rainbow grabs both Ditzbrose and Drollins' heads with each hand and bashes them together-

Whooves: THERE IS NO STOPPING RAINBOW DASH! SHE REFUSES TO BE PUT DOWN BY THE SWORD!

-Ditzbrose and Drollins stumble away as Reigns runs towards the ropes, Rainbow still in the Powerbomb position. Dash grabs onto the top rope with both hands and flips Reigns over, causing her to land on the floor. She re-enters the ring and springboards off the middle rope, sending Ditzbrose over the top rope with a Dropkick-

Ahuizotl: All that leaves is Beth Drollins!

-Dash gets to her feet and quickly moves towards Drollins, successfully hitting her with the Rainbow Bash!-

Whooves: Though she mainly relies on high flying, the World Fighter's Champion is flat-out VICIOUS when it comes to just about everything else! The Rainbow Bash is one of those things…

-Rainbow grabs onto the top rope with both hands and flings herself over it, crashing into Ditzbrose and sending both of them to the floor-

Ahuizotl: Speaking of high flying, Rainbow needs to utilize her unfathomable skills in that department to nullify The Sword's offense.

-Rainbow gets to her feet and just barely is able to move out of the way of Rosely Reigns and send her crashing into the barricade behind them-

Whooves: RAINBOW AVERTS THE SPEAR!

Ahuizotl: At least Reigns was able to Spear the barricade…

-Rainbow climbs back onto the apron and then up onto the top turnbuckle, looking down at Drollins-

Ahuizotl: If there were ever a time to hit the Sonic Raindrop, it would be NOW! Rainbow Dash NEEDS to lessen her load!

-Suddenly, Swirlinaitis hops up onto the apron, which grabs everyone's attention as the crowd begins booing some more-

Whooves: Oh, get that peckerhead off the apron! He's got no business being here!

-Mr. Rich walks over and yanks Swirlinaitis off the apron, dropping down and bashing his fists into his face as he drops to the floor, the crowd losing their minds-

Ahuizotl: LOOK AT THIS! -he laughs- LOOK AT MR. RICH GO!

Whooves: THE BOSS IS GETTING PHYSICAL!

Ahuizotl: HE'S THROUGH WITH ALL THESE SHENANIGANS!

-Mr. Rich gets to his feet, adjusting his suit as he walks away from Swirlinaitis, who doesn't dare move-

Crowd: FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH! FIL-THY-RICH!

-Rainbow looks between Drollins on the mat, and Swirlinaitis on the floor-

Whooves: Don't worry about him, Rainbow! He wouldn't dare get involved again!

Ahuizotl: THINK ABOUT THIS, RAINBOW!

-Rainbow thinks for a long while, struggling with her inner thoughts, before she dives out of the ring, crashing into Swirlinaitis' ribs-

Whooves: SONIC RAINDROP TO THE EXECUTIVE VICE PRESIDENT!

Ahuizotl: That title may not last for much longer, but I don't think Rainbow made the right choice in doing that!

Whooves: I suppose she just wants to make sure that Swirlinaitis doesn't resurface. I will admit that if I were her, I would worry about my opponent.

-Rainbow gets to her feet, and comes into contact with her opponent, as Beth Drollins dives through the middle rope, sending Rainbow banging into the barricade-

Whooves: WHAT A DIVE BY DROLLINS! AND SHE LANDS ON HER FEET!

Ahuizotl: SEE?! SEE NOW?! RAINBOW HAD A PERFECT CHANCE TO ELIMINATE BETH!

Whooves: And now she may regret making the choice she did!

-Drollins grabs Rainbow and throws her into the ring, sliding under the bottom rope herself. She measures Rainbow before running at her while she gets to her knees, jumping into the air and driving her foot into the back of Rainbow's head, planting it forcefully into the mat!-

Ahuizotl: CURB STOMP! CURB STOMP TO RAINBOW DASH! DROLLINS COULD PIN THE CHAMPION!

*1….2…-Rainbow gets her should up at LAST possible millisecond, sending the crowd into a crazed frenzy-

Whooves: MY HEART JUST SKIPPED A BEAT! AND I THINK MR. RICH'S DID, AS WELL!

Ahuizotl: HOW...HOW DID RAINBOW DASH KICK OUT?!

Whooves: It's the biggest match of her career! She CAN'T afford to let down all of those who have supported her!

Ahuizotl: It's also the biggest match of Beth Drollins' career, and she has no problem Curb Stomping Rainbow Dash until her brains are splattered all over the mat!

Drollins: GUYS, GET IN HERE! COME ON!

-Drollins calls for her teammates, who are slowly making their way back into the ring-

Ahuizotl: Drollins realizes that she can't put Rainbow Dash away on her own! The Sword COMBINED need to stamp out the endless heart of the World Fighter's Champion!

-No roar is needed from Reigns, as The Sword swiftly and fluently set up, and SET DOWN Rainbow Dash with their Triple Team Powerbomb!-

Whooves: YOU CAN KICK OUT, RAINBOW! DON'T LET THE HOPE COME TO AN END!

-Drollins sinks to the mat and hooks Rainbow Dash's leg, with Reigns and Ditzbrose standing by her sides-

*1…..2…..3!* -no boos can be heard. Just the distinct shock of all those in attendance-

Ahuizotl: No…..no…

Madden: -solemnly- Rainbow Dash...has been...ELIMINATED. Your winners of this match...Team Luna…-he hangs his head as we cut to Mr. Rich, who looks on at the ring in disbelief, his mouth agape, and his head slightly shaking. Reigns and Ditzbrose pull Drollins up to her feet and hug her, as their theme music blasts throughout the Symposium. The camera pans around the arena, glimpses of the many disgusted and somber faces of the EWF fans being shown-

Whooves: Mr. Rich...the EWF Universe...w-we...we're all in astonishment...over what has happened here at The Royal Rumble…

Ahuizotl: It's almost a feeling of...of denial...like...like this is all a cruel, horrible dream...but...but it's not...it's real...Rainbow Dash...she...she's been conquered...she couldn't overcome the odds…

Whooves: It was a hell of an effort...possibly the single greatest performance I have ever seen in this business...but in the end...not even the best of the best, could dull the blade of The Sword…The Sword, who, in one fell swoop, has delivered a crushing, lethal blow...to the chests...to the hearts of all those who wished for change...who wished for JUSTICE…

Ahuizotl: In the distorted reality of The Sword, and of Team Luna...this IS justice...and this may be change...but it is FAR from the change everyone on the other side of the fence was hoping for…

-The Sword bring their fists together over the corpse of Rainbow Dash, Beth Drollins shouting, "BELIEVE IN THE SWOOOORD" before the sole survivors of Team Luna file out of the ring, staring at Mr. Rich with wide smiles. Ditzbrose waves at her former boss, stating, "bye byeeee" in a sarcastic tone. The Sword then walk over to Mr. Swirlinaitis, and lift him onto their shoulders, beginning to carry him up the ramp. The hushed silence continues to leave a chilly feeling throughout the arena as Mr. Rich enters the ring-

Ahuizotl: Mr. Rich looks absolutely miserable right now…

-Rainbow is sitting in the ring, with her head hung low. She makes eye contact with Mr. Rich as he holds out his hand. Dash refuses to take it, feeling that she doesn't deserve it, and tries to make it to her own feet, which ends in her stumbling into the grasp of her boss, who gives to her the warmest of hugs, whispering positive things into her ear as a few claps can be heard in the arena, but most still can't get over what has happened.

With Dash now back up on her feet, Mr. Rich takes her hand and holds it into the air, more people cheering now, but this doesn't last for long as Rainbow shakes her hand away. Mr. Rich is confused as Rainbow holds HIS hand up instead, nearly the whole building being filled with applause and love at her humble gesture-

Rainbow: CHEER FOR HIM! -she points at Mr. Rich as her voice breaks, her face filled with tears and disappointment. All of the crowd accepts her request, and is on their feet, showing their utmost respect to the Godfather of the EWF. Mr. Rich nods, tears filling up his own eyes, and wrapping his arm around Rainbow Dash once again. He then wraps her arm around his neck, suggesting that he help her to the back. Rainbow shakes her head, her pride at an overwhelming rate, but she soon changes her mind as she looks at the mournful and heartbroken expression on her bosses' face. All parties continue to applaud the two as Mr. Rich slowly guides Rainbow out of the ring, never once relinquishing the grip his other hand has on her side, while the other holds her arm close to his neck. Rainbow is leg all the way up the ramp, with the crowd never once dropping in applause or respect. At the top of the stage, Filthy turns them both around, so they may look at the fans that adore them so-

Ahuizotl: It is a dark day for the EWF...but there will always be light at the end of the tunnel.

Whooves: All I can say is, let's count on this tunnel being a very short one…

-The broadcast comes to an end with Mr. Rich's hand being raised once more by Rainbow, the rousing ovation never ceasing as tears are shed by many, including the two at the top of the stage-

23rd Elimination: Rainbow Dash by Beth Drollins (1) (1:23:51) Assistance - Rosely Reigns (1) and Diane Ditzbrose (1)

Match Results:

Dark Match - Midnight Strike & Honeycomb defeated Bon Bon & Lyra and Flitter & Cloudchaser by Pinfall (14:27)  
>Scootaloo defeated Cadance by Pinfall (20:11)<br>Neon Lights defeated Shining Armor by Pinfall (17:48)  
>Rumble defeated Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps, and Rumble by Pinfall (26:19)<br>Scootaloo defeated Amira by Submission (23:26)  
>Team Luna defeated Team Rich (1:23:51)<p>

Main Event Statistics:

Most Eliminations - Rosely Reigns (4)  
>Most Assists - Beth Drollins (3)<br>Shortest Time - Vultarian (16:03)  
>Longest Time - The Sword (1:23:51)<br>Submissions - 1  
>Pinfalls - 19<br>Countouts - 2  
>Disqualifications - 1<p> 


	181. The Royal Rumble - Sublime

Dr. Whooves: That was great match to start the night, but the excitement is just getting started. Up next we have a Number One Contender's match between Applejack and Starlight Glimmer to determine who will challenge Rainbow Dash for the World Fighter's Championship next Pay-Per-View.  
>Ahuizotl: It's going to be a great battle. Applejack has certainly established herself on Sublime, but Starlight Glimmer has had a tremendous impact during her first month. It's going to be great to see how this culminates.<br>*HARDCORE COUNTRY!*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing 145 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Applejack!<br>Dr. Whooves: All of this started when at Uprising, Starlight Glimmer interfered in the World Fighter's Championship and assaulted both Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She then later teamed up with Colgate to defeat both friends in a tag-team match.  
>Ahuizotl: The momentum is against her, but you can never discount a wrestler of the EWF. They've got more heart than any other athletes.<br>*Even through the darkest days, this fire burns, alwaaaaaaaaaaaaays*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Equalitopia, weighing 141 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Starlight Glimmer!<br>-Starlight Glimmer gets in her signature kneeling pose, yelling out to the audience "You can be saved!" before an impressive pyro display shoots off behind her-  
>Dr. Whooves: Starlight seems to style herself as a prophet or messiah of some kind. She claims she's going to be bringing "equality" to the EWF, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.<br>Ahuizotl: I'd take that over "Best for Business".  
>Match 2: World Fighter's Championship #1 Contender's Match, Applejack vs. Starlight Glimmer<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Applejack goes for a clothesline, but Starlight Glimmer reverses it and wrestles her to the mat, she temporarily traps Applejack in an armbar before Applejack gets to her feet and goes for a hard punch. Starlight Glimmer catches it and elbows her in the arm before picking her up and landing a body slam-<br>Starlight: Wake up, Applejack! I'm invincible.  
>-Starlight picks Applejack up and tosses her into the turnbuckle, she then climbs on top of her and starts raining down repeated punches-<br>Dr. Whooves: This match has not been going well for Applejack so far. Starlight Glimmer seems to be one step ahead of her no matter what tactics she uses.  
>Ahuizotl: And similar to her first match with Rainbow Dash we can see Starlight quite liberally using taunts and mind games to throw her opponent further off balance.<br>-Starlight pulls Applejack off the turnbuckle as if to Irish Whip her, but then reigns in her to hit a Pro-Lariat (Side Note: Complicated to explain the name, just ask me when you see this. Also erase it before uploading)-  
>Dr. Whooves: What a devastating Lariat! Applejack is down!<br>*1...2-Kick-out!*  
>Ahuizotl: She's still in this, but she better find a way to turn things around soon.<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Starlight Glimmer goes for an Equalizer, Applejack counters and sets up for a DDT, but Starlight breaks lose and knocks Applejack down with a combo of kicks and punches-<br>Starlight: You fight in vain! There's no resisting the inevitable!  
>-Starlight drags Applejack over to the bottom rope, and then uses the top rope to leverage herself as she presses down on Applejack's back-<br>Ref: Alright, Starlight. Get her off the ropes, now! One...two...three…..!  
>Starlight: You rules do not bind me! I serve a great-<br>-Applejack tackles Starlight and takes out her legs-  
>Ahuizotl: Starlight's ranting has backfired! Applejack took advantage of her distractedness!<br>-Applejack stomps on Starlight repeatedly before picking her up and hitting a Southern Hospitality, she follows it up with a pin, but only gets a two-count-  
>Dr. Whooves: The match isn't over yet, but Applejack has finally earned herself some room to breathe.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Starlight Glimmer and Applejack are trading punches in the ring, the crowd going "Oooooh" after each successful hit-<br>Ahuizotl: This match has been going on for over twenty minutes now, both of these women are becoming exhausted. It's only a matter of time before someone makes a crucial mistake.  
>-Applejack stuns Starlight and goes for an Irish Whip, but Starlight counters and ends up Irish Whipping Applejack into the referee-<br>Dr. Whooves: Uh oh, the official is down! Anything could happen now!  
>-Applejack continues battling Starlight before Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee start running down to the ring-<br>Ahuizotl: Nurse Redheart?! Cheerilee?! What the hell are those two doing out here?!  
>-Redheart and Cheerilee storm into the ring and start assaulting Applejack, quickly knocking her down before stomping and kicking her repeatedly. The crowd boos intensely-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on! Starlight Glimmer had reinforcements waiting this whole time, someone stop this madness!  
>-Redheart and Cheerilee make their exit as the ref starts coming back to his senses, meanwhile Applejack gets back up as well only to immediately be hit with an Equalizer-<br>Ahuizotl: No! The Equalizer! Not like this!  
>*1…..2….3!*<br>-Intense boos from the crowd-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the new number one contender, Starlight Glimmer!<br>-Starlight invites Redheart and Cheerilee back into the ring before picking up a microphone-  
>Starlight Glimmer: Do not boo, you poor, misled masses. For your salvation grows ever near. With my victory tonight I am in position to win the World Fighter's Championship, and secure my influence over Sublime. Soon the wrongs can begin to be righted. If you were not so brainwashed by your own oppression you would be rejoicing with me. Tonight is a glorious night, but it isn't over yet. There is still more than needs to be done.<br>-As Applejack starts getting up Starlight immediately bashes her in the head with the mic, she then signals to Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee who drag out Applejack out of the ring and start assaulting her while she's done. The crowd continues their booing as Starlight Glimmer follows with an evil smirk-  
>Starlight: I'm trully sorry about this Applejack, but it is for the greater good. You will be a sacrificial lamb, and your pain will help further my righteous cause. Consider what I'm about to do your baptism, and once you finally recover you will be a stronger creature who, hopefully, will come to see the light.<br>-Starlight Glimmer gets a chair out from underneath the ring and slides Applejack's head between both halves of it-  
>Ahuizotl: For the love of all that's holy, someone stop this madwoman. What is she even planning to do here?<br>-Starlight Glimmer enters the ring and climbs the turnbuckle, taking aim towards the outside where Applejack is lying-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, I don't think I can watch.<br>-Starlight Glimmer dives out of the ring and lands straight on the chair in order to drive it into Applejack's neck and face, Applejack spasms in pain while the crowd boos madly-  
>Ahuizotl: I can't believe what we just saw, that could've caused any number of injuries to Applejack. Starlight Glimmer truly is insane, how could anyone do that to another human? This is just sickening.<br>-Starlight and her new followers re-enter the ring while medical officials come out and start attending to Applejack-  
>Starlight Glimmer: Rainbow Dash, I want you to take a good luck at this scene. Remember this during your match later this evening, remember that what I'm going to do to you will be tenfold what I did to her. There is nothing that can stop me, nothing that can slow my progress. I will destroy you and all the false ideas that you stand for. Filthy Rich and Luna are opposite sides of the same coin, just different flavors of tyranny. They will fall, and everyone who follows them will fall. It's time to do away with these outdated orders, and give rise to a new era of true equality!<br>-Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee create equal signs with their arms as they stand on both sides of Starlight, meanwhile Starlight herself gets in her signature kneeling pose as the crowd continues expressing their hate-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's a disgusting scene, but Starlight Glimmer has triumphed in a very dominant way. I only hope Applejack is okay..<br>Ahuizotl: As horrible as that was, the show must continue, and it's about time for Sublime's King of the Ring Semi-Finals, Blueblood vs. Dr. Caballeron.  
>-Starlight and her new followers clear the ring as it becomes time for the next match-<br>*Fancy latin dance music plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is part of the King of the Ring Semi-Finals, introducing first, accompanied by Lady Costanza, from Buenos Aires, Argentina, weighing 244 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, Dr. Caballeron!<br>-Caballeron and Constanza emerge on stage, beginning their usual dance routine-  
>Dr. Whooves: Caballeron has quickly risen to become a fan favorite in Sublime's male division. He enters the ring with both style and substance.<br>Ahuizotl: He certainly seems to have the crowd charmed, Blueblood is going to be his biggest challenge yet though.  
>*High class music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Octavia, weighing 255 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, representing Divine Intervention, Blueblood!  
>-Blueblood enters the stage with a look of regal confidence, followed by a very angry looking Octavia-<br>Dr. Whooves: Octavia definitely still looks ticked over her loss of the International Title on Prime Time Sublime.  
>Ahuizotl: She'll probably try to do anything she can to take her anger out on Caballeron and Constanza.<br>Dr. Whooves: That's not the end of Caballeron's problems either, Divine Intervention loves using their strength of numbers, I wouldn't be surprised if Damien Sandow and Hoity Toity are lurking around here somewhere just waiting to interfere.  
>Match 3: King of the Ring Semi-Finals, Dr. Caballeronw Constanza vs. Blueblood/w Octavia  
>*10 minutes later*<br>propels himself off the ropes and goes for a mid-air dive, but is kicked down by Blueblood. Blueblood then picks up and hits a hard body slam-  
>Ahuizotl: Caballeron has had a hard time making any impact so far, Blueblood has been dominating most of this match.<br>-Blueblood gets set up for a Pedigree, but Caballeron counters and sets up for a Samba Jive. Blueblood counters that and both end up going back and forth in an intense battle of punches-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood goes for a Spinebuster, but breaks free and drives Blueblood's face into the mat. Caballeron then climbs the top rope-  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like it's time for high risk, high reward. Can Caballeron pull it off?!<br>-Caballeron hits a Cha Cha Dive and makes a pin, but Octavia pulls the ref out of the ring-  
>Ahuizotl: Come on, Octavia! That could've been a great moment.<br>Dr. Whooves: .Time.  
>-The ref starts chewing out Octavia, meanwhile Caballeron gets ambush by Blueblood while his back is turned. Once Caballeron is grounded Blueblood begins stomping on him repeatedly-<br>Ahuizotl: Thanks to Octavia's interference Blueblood now has command of this match once again.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood goes for a Pedigree, but Caballeron counters and attempts to Irish Whip only to be thrown into the turnbuckle himself. Blueblood runs and hits a hard clothesline on Caballeron, following it up with a Spinebuster-  
>Dr. Whooves: What a brutal series of attacks from Blueblood, ending with a near lethal Spinebuster.<br>-Blueblood picks Caballeron up and hits a Pedigree-  
>Ahuizotl: Pedigree! This could be all folks…<br>*1….2…-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: No, Caballeron kicked out! And Blueblood can't believe it!<br>-Blueblood picks up Caballeron for a body slam, but Caballeron counters and starts setting up for another Samba Jive when he notices Octavia start attacking Constanza outside of the ring-  
>Ahuizotl: Now we've got a brawl breaking out between the managers. This can't be good.<br>-Octavia slams Constanza into the barricade, meanwhile Caballeron starts shouting and heads to exit the ring when Blueblood grabs him from behind, turns him around, and delivers a hard kick to the gut before hitting another Pedigree-  
>Dr. Whooves: Once again Octavia provides the perfect distraction for Blueblood to take the glory.<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Blueblood!  
>Ahuizotl: Well, dubious circumstances aside, looks like Blueblood's advancing to the finals where he'll battle either Shining Armor or Neon Lights for the right to be King of the Ring.<p>

Ahuizotl: An amazing battle between Shining Armor and Neon Lights, both these tournaments have been spectacular so far. Dr. Whooves: And it's time for the last semi-final match of the night, the exotic Amira will take on the rising star, Night Glider. *Sounds from Arabia plays*

Haakim: إعداد أنفسكم، لعهد الملكة الجديدة اقتراب، وإعطاء كل الثناء إلى أميرة المجيدة! (Prepare yourselves, for the reign of a new queen draws closer, give all praise to the glorious Amira!)  
>-Amira walks to the ring, wearing more extravagant garb than usual-<br>Dr. Whooves: Amira has been an impressive force on Sublime from day one, not much is known about her, as she doesn't speak much, but she can definitely put up a good fight.  
>Ahuizotl: She definitely has a look of royal determination about her.<br>*I was born to win!*  
>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Equalitopia, weighing 127 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Night Glider!<br>*Night Glider sprints to the ring with a look of focus*  
>Dr. Whooves: Night Glider has certainly made a big impression on Sublime so far. She defeated Trixie's trademark Ursa Lock on her first appearance, and later defeated the former champion AGAIN at Uprising to earn her contract.<br>Ahuizotl: This is definitely going to be an explosive match. Both these women have loads of talent, it won't be an easy battle for either of them .  
>Match 5: Queen of the Scene Semi-Final: Amira vs. Night Glider<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Amira goes for a Dust Devil, but Night Glider knocks her down with a drop kick. As Amira gets up Night Glider rebounds off the ropes and hits her with a flying tackle-<br>Dr. Whooves: Night Glider has been putting on an impressive display so far. Amira just can't keep up with that level of speed.  
>Ahuizotl: Night Glider is definitely one of the fastest high flyers on Sublime, it's hard to nullify that advantage. Amira will have to get Night Glider down and keep her down.<br>-Night Glider climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Dusk Descent, but Amira rolls out of the way at the last moment-  
>Dr. Whooves: Amira dodged that bullet, this could be the opening she's been looking for!<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Amira Irish Whips Night Glider into the ropes, Night Glider tries to hit a Shroud on the rebound but Amira counters and hits a Dust Devil-<br>Ahuizotl: Dust Devil! And Amira makes the cover!  
>*1...2.-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Just barely a two count, Amira will have to do some more damage first.  
>-Amira starts going for the Camel Clutch, Night Glider puts up fierce resistance but eventually Amira gets it locked in-<br>Ahuizotl: Speaking of more damage, Amira has the deadly Camel Clutch locked in! It's the only submission move that rivals the Ursa Lock in the number of wrestlers who've tapped out to it.  
>-Night Glider fights desperately, and manages to make a slow crawl to the ropes. Amira holds on until the referee begins to count. She then lets go only to stomp on Night Glider repeatedly-<br>Dr. Whooves: Amira seems to be getting a bit miffed at Night Glider's resistance. Both her mainstay moves have been defeated.  
>-Amira sets up for another Dust Devil, but Night Glider counters and climbs the turnbuckle-<br>Ahuizotl: Night Glider looking to go high risk once again. Will it pay off this time?  
>-Night Glider hits the Dusk Descent-<br>Dr. Whooves: It does! It does!  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Ahuizotl: So close! Night Glider almost had the victory, but Amira narrowly kicked out.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Amira goes for a suplex, but Night Glider breaks free and takes out both of Amira's knees with a couple hard kicks. She bounces off the ropes and goes for a drop-kick but Amira catches her and hits a Dust Devil. She then quickly locks in the Camel Clutch-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh God, Amira has the Camel Clutch once again! Can Night Glider make it to the ropes?<br>-Night Glider tries to make the crawl, but Amira keeps her centered in the ring this time, after about a minute of this Night Glider is forced to tap out-  
>Ahuizotl: Looks like Amira is going to the finals.<br>Haakim: هنا هو الفائز الخاص بك، ليكون قريبا ملكة كل EWF، وأميرة المجيدة! (Here is your winner, soon to be queen of all EWF, the glorious Amira!)  
>Dr. Whooves: Amira has accomplished what Trixie failed to do. Not only did she break Night Glider's winning streak, she made her tap-out.<br>Ahuizotl: It's going to be great seeing Amira take on Scootaloo later tonight.

Dr. Whooves: This night just keeps getting better and better.  
>Ahuizotl: You've got that right Whooves, we've got another intense match coming up. Rack Attack will face off against the Cybernetic Scavengers for the Combos of Carnage titles!<br>Dr. Whooves: Rack Attack brought the titles to Sublime in an upset victory over EGO, and since then they've gone farther than anyone would've expected of them.  
>*All my life I've been dreaming of something*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Combos of Carnage Championship! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 456 pounds, The Cybernetic Scavengers!  
>*Crowd cheers*<br>Ahuizotl: Out of all the stars on Lunacy, these two are some of the ones I'm most proud of. They went from being soulless puppets of Luna to a cohesive tag-team with personalities of their own. They've had a rough journey, but their skill still shows through.  
>*WOO WOO WOO, You know it! OH RADIOOOOO*<br>Baritone: And introducing the Champions, weighing a combined 424 pounds, Rack Attack!  
>Dr. Whooves: Rack Attack definitely looks pumped up and ready to go for this match. They've always been a high energy, high impact tag-team.<br>Ahuizotl: Same goes for The Cybernetic Scavengers. These two teams line up very well on paper and that fact will only make this match even more interesting.  
>Match 6: Combos of Carnage Championship, The Cybernetic Scavengers vs. Rack Attack<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-Overdrive goes for a Maximum Overdrive, Ace manages to counter but is quickly taken down with a powerful clothesline-<br>Dr. Whooves: Ouch! A wicked clothesline from Overdrive! The Cybernetic Scavengers have been dominating this match with a very strong offense so far. This doesn't bode well for the champions. -Overdrive lifts Ace into the air and goes for an Over the Limit but Ace counters and stuns Overdrive with a hard punch-  
>Ace: HAH. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT MOTH-<br>-Overdrive knocks Ace back with a punch of his own, but Ace tags in Ryder before Overdrive can retaliate further. As Ryder enters the ring Overdrive tags in Vultarian-  
>Ahuizotl: Now we're switching it up a little. Time to see how Vultarian and Ryder fare against each other.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Vultarian goes for a flying dive, but Ryder knocks him out of the air. Ryder then sets up for a Rough Ryder but Vultarian counters with Thinning the Herd-<br>Dr. Whooves: Thinning the herd! And Vultarian goes for a pin!*  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Ahuizotl: Not quite yet! Ryder is still in it!  
>-Vultarian sets up for another big move, but Ryder stuns up with a hard kick to the gut before pulling off a Rack Attack-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rack Attack! Rack Attack! Ryder's got it!  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Dr. Whooves: He did it! Rack Attack retains!  
>Baritone: Here are your winners, and still Combos of Carnage Champions! Rack Attack!<br>-Rack Attack starts celebrating in the ring, with Ryder chanting "Woo Woo Woo" and Ace screaming random expletives at the crowd-  
>*Lunacy Segments*<br>Ahuizotl: And now it's time for the final title defense of the evening. The enigmatic Underbaker will take on the "enlightened" force of Damien Sandow.  
>Dr. Whooves: Sandow's built up a lot of momentum on Sublime since joining up with Divine Intervention, but this is going to be his greatest challenge yet. I certainly don't envy him.<br>*Hallelujah!*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Brawler's Championship, introducing the challenger, from Palo Alto, California. Weighing 247 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, Damien Sandow!<br>-The crowd boos as Sandow walks down the ramp with a confident gait-  
>Ahuizotl: It's amazing how Sandow went from a wild party child on Lunacy, to a high-society snob on Sublime in just the matter of a month.<br>Dr. Whooves: It's certainly a weird transition, but he does seem to be better off for it. Instead of sitting in Lunacy's locker room with nothing to do he's now challenging for one of the highest titles on Sublime.  
>*The lights go out and a buzzer sounds*<br>Baritone: And introducing the champion, from bakeries unknown, standing six foot, ten inches tall, and weighing 299 pounds, The Underbaker!  
>-The Underbaker emerges on stage amidst the fog, beginning his slow walk towards the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: The Underbaker is without a doubt the most intimidating figure on Sublime, both mentally and physically. Nearly seven foot tall and almost three hundred pounds, even Big MacIntosh would of trouble beating him in a fist fight.  
>Ahuizotl: It's definitely a David vs. Goliath set up for Sandow.<br>Match 8: World Brawler's Championship, Damien Sandow vs. The Underbaker  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Underbaker and Sandow engage in a series of punches, however Underbaker soon gets the advantages and lifts Sandow in the air. He tries to set up for a piledriver but Sandow breaks free and drives Underbaker's head into the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: That was close for Sandow, very wise to get out of that.<br>-Sandow goes to take advantage of his downed opponent, but Underbaker recovers suddenly and gets back to his feet before flattening Sandow with a chokeslam-  
>Ahuizotl: It's almost impossible to keep Underbaker down for any length of time, Sandow is going to need heavier firepower.<br>*10 minutes later*  
>-The Underbaker goes to grapple Sandow, after a series of counters he attempts a Baker's Dozen but Sandow escapes it and hits a Terminus-<br>Dr. Whooves: Terminus! And Sandow is going for a pin!  
>*1...2.-Kick-out!*<br>Ahuizotl: Barely a two-count, the challenger still needs to do more damage if he's going to pull this off.  
>-Sandow climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a dive, but Underbaker raises his knees and counters. He then quickly sets up and hits the Baker's Dozen-<br>*1...2…-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: So close! That was almost a three count, but Sandow kicked out by a mili-second.<br>Ahuizotl: I'm surprised he's still going, not many people manage to endure this much offense from Underbaker and continue.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-The Underbaker sets up for another Baker's Dozen, but Sandow counters with a Russian leg-sweep-  
>*1..2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Sandow came close once again, but he just can't get the Underbaker to stay down.  
>-Underbaker gets to his feet and hits Sandow with a sustained series of punches, he then knocks Sandow to the ground and locks in the Hell's Oven -<br>Ahuizotl: Hell's Oven! Hell's Oven! There's no way Sandow is getting out of this.  
>-Sandow quickly taps out-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, and still World Brawler's Champion, the Underbaker!  
>-Underbaker kneels down next to Sandow and does his signature pose-<br>Dr. Whooves: A chilling sight as Underbaker celebrates over the defeated form of yet another fallen opponent. This man is purely unstoppable.  
>Ahuizotl: Maybe they should've recruited him for Team Rich. That would have made Luna shudder.<br>-Underbaker and Sandow clear the ring, and soon it's time for the next match-  
>Dr. Whooves: Now it's time for THE King of the Ring Match. An entire month's tournament has built up to this. The two men involved have fought long and hard for this moment, but only one can win the crown.<br>Ahuizotl: Will it be the arrogant but cunning Blueblood? Or Neon Lights the underdog? These two competitors have walked vastly different paths, it'll be interesting to see what happens when they finally collide.  
>-For the second time tonight, the signature mixtable of DJ Z rises from the hole in the side of the stage, carrying the boisterous mix-master himself- DJ Z: For the second time tonight you all are in. DAH. MIX! -the crowd repeats- with that young go hard, DEEEEEEEEE. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Z! -the crowd cheers- You all know the drill, and I ain't talkin' about that dentist drill! And speaking of dentists...Blueblood, and all those other uppity unclefuckers that make up Divine Intervention, they're like a bunch of cavities...and my main man Neon Lights? HE is the dentist that is gonna REMOVE those nagging dickheads from y'alls mouths! -more cheers- HahaHAAA. We've been havin' fun all night, and once those Dickhead Intervention bastards come out here, the fun is going to come to an end...-he frowns, as the crowd boos- Yo, but y'all don't need to worry, because Blueballs is 'bout to get BUSTED! And the fun will resume when the RIGHTFUL King, takes his throne. And just in case y'all weren't aware, your first King of the Ring, is going to be none other than my homiiiiieee...NEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON..LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS! So can y'all make some noise for HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM?! -the crowd makes more than just "some" noise!- I knew I could count on you all!<p>

*It's been such a long time coming, I thought you'd understand...* -DJ Z bounces off the podium and meets up with his bro as he emerges from the backstage area, sending a fist his way-

Baritone: The following is the King of the Ring final match! The winner of this battle will be crowned king of the entire EWF, introducing first, weighing in at 218 pounds, from Canterlot, Neon Lights!  
>-Neon Lights gets loud cheers from the crowd as he makes his way to the ring-<br>Ahuizotl: Neon Lights started on Lunacy as an unknown, but everyone knows him now. This young man has come so far, it would be great to see him become King of the Ring.  
>Dr. Whooves: There's no doubt he's worked hard, but Blueblood hasn't come this far to go down easily. It's going to be a hellacious battle.<br>*The theme "Blue Blood" plays*  
>-Bluebood, Octavia, and Hoity Toity emerge on the ramp-<br>Baritone: And his opponent, from Canterlot, weighing 255 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall. Representing Divine Intervention, Blueblood!  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Blueblood, flanked by two of his fellow Divine Intervention members Octavia and Hoity Toity.<br>Ahuizotl: Definitely puts a number advantage in Blueblood's favor, but I'm sure DJ Z is watching very closely and waiting to come to Neon Lights' aid if necessary.  
>Match 9: King of the Ring Final, Neon Lights vs. Blueblood<br>*9 minutes later*  
>-Blueblood delivers a hard punch, and goes for another hit but the stunned Neon Lights still manages to dodge it. He takes out Blueblood's legs before using the ropes to spring into the air and hit Blueblood with a scissors kick-<br>Dr. Whooves: These men have just kept going back and forth for this match. A lot of skill is being put on display for this battle.  
>Ahuizotl: Both are proving why they should be king.<br>-As Blueblood gets up Neon Lights goes for Balancing Levels, but Blueblood counters and hits a Spinebuster. He follows it up with a pin but only gets a one count-  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood has Neon Lights in the center of the ring and is setting up for a Pedigree-  
>Dr. Whooves: Things look grim for Neon Lights, Blueblood seems ready to deliver the final blow.<br>-As Blueblood gets ready to pull it off Neon Lights counters at the last minute and shoves Blueblood face first down to the mat. He then climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Gruv Glide-  
>Ahuizotl: Gruv Glide! Gruv Glide! Neon Lights turns it around!<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Ahuizotl: So close! Neon Lights was just a second away from becoming King of the Ring!<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Blueblood and Neon Lights are brawling in the ring when Blueblood Irish Whips Neon Lights and sending him flying into the referee-<br>Dr. Whooves: The official is down! Anything could happen now!  
>-Hoity Toity and Octavia immediately storm the ring and join Blueblood in assaulting Neon Lights,the crowd boos but starts to cheer once DJ Z arrives and sprints into the ring, he quickly takes down Blueblood with Tinnitus and delivers another to Hoity as well-<br>Ahuizotl: DJ Z is cleaning house like a ball of fire! Divine Intervention was totally caught off guard.  
>-DJ Z drags Octavia out of the ring while she kicks and screams, she finally breaks lose and disables him with a quick to the groin, she then enters the ring and helps Blueblood back to his feet. By the time the referee awakens again the ring is cleared of interference and Blueblood hits another Pedigree-<br>Dr. Whooves: As much as I'd love Sublime to have the honor of having EWF's King, it can't be like this. This is disgraceful.  
>*1...2...3!*<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, and the official King of the Ring, Blueblood!<p>

Match Results:

Dark Match - Daring Do defeated Trixie by Pinfall (18:46)

Starlight Glimmer defeated Applejack by Pinfall (24:26)

Blueblood defeated Dr. Cabelleron by Pinfall (19:53)

Amira defeated Night Glider by Submission (16:37)

Rack Attack defeated The Cybernetic Scavengers by Pinfall (16:16)

The Underbaker defeated Damien Sandow by Submission (22:36)

Blueblood defeated Neon Lights by Pinfall (20:11)


	182. Title Rankings - Week 24

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Scootaloo (EIGHT) ^<br>2. Amay Wythyst (3) ^  
>3. Beth Drollins (4) ^<br>4. Cadance (2) v  
>5. Rosely Reigns (9) ^<br>6. Diane Ditzbrose (10) ^  
>7. Lightning Dust (7) =<br>8. Berry Punch (1) v  
>9. Fluttershy (6) v<br>10. Twilight Sparkle (5) v

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Starlight Glimmer (3) ^<br>2. Amira (7) ^  
>3. Colgate (1) v<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Applejack (5) =<br>6. Pretty Vision (6) =  
>7. Night Glider (2) v<br>8. Pinkie Pie (EIGHT) =  
>9. Spitfire (9) =<br>10. Fleetfoot (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Bulk Biceps (1) =<br>2. Thunderlane (2) =  
>3. Rumble (3) =<br>4. Neon Lights (5) ^  
>5. Shining Armor (4) v<br>6. Dwight Dawson (EIGHT) ^  
>7. Xavier Kendrick (9) ^<br>8. Vultarian (6) v  
>9. Overdrive (7) v<br>10. Flash Sentry (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. Prince Blueblood (NA)  
>2. Ace (3) ^<br>3. Zack Ryder (4) ^  
>4. Dr. Caballeron (2) v<br>5. Big Mac (5) =  
>6. Damien Sandow (1) v<br>7. Hoity Toity (7) =  
>8. Pipsqueak (EIGHT) =<br>9. Steamer (9) =  
>10. Uncle Wing (10) =<p>

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>Amay Wythyst (3) ^<br>Turf (1) v  
>Berry Punch (2) v<br>Silver Spoon (4) =  
>Cadance (5) =<br>Photo Finish (EIGHT) ^  
>Flitter (NA)  
>Cloudchaser (6) v<br>Lucy Harper (N/A)  
>Ericka Rowan (NA)

International Championship:

Champion: Vinyl Scratch  
>1. Octavia (NA)  
>2. Amira (9) ^<br>3. Commander Hurricane (3) =  
>4. Pretty Vision (4) =<br>5. Fleetfoot (5) =  
>6. Spitfire (6) =<br>7. Colgate (7) =  
>8. Daring Do (EIGHT) =<br>9. Night Glider (2) v  
>10. Pinkie Pie (10) =<p> 


	183. Power 30 - Week 24

Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*

Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:4 *World Brawler's Champion*

The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:5

Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:3 *World Fighter's Champion*

Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:2

Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:7 *Queen of the Scene*

Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:9

Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:6 *Crater Chick Champion*

Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:11

Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:8

Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:14 *Combo of Carnage Champions*

Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:10

Trixie (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12

EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:13

Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:+5 Last Week:20 *Carnage Champion*

Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:+5 Last Week:21

Twilight Sparkle (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:15

Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:16

Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:17

Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:18

The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:19

Vinyl Scratch (Sublime) Position Change: N/A Last Week:N/A

Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:22

Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:+5 Last Week:30 *King of the Ring*

Shining Armor (Lunacy) Position Change:+3 Last Week:29

The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:-4 Last Week:23

The Real Equestrians (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Bulk Biceps (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:24

Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:-5 Last Week:25 *Chick Combos Champions*

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>The Sword: There's no denying that The Sword was crucial to Team Luna's success at the Royal Rumble. They were the only three superstars to survive the titanic battle and have proven themselves the most dangerous force in the EWF.<p>

Vinyl Scratch: Just when we thought Vinyl had faded into obscurity she managed to pull a massive upset when she captured the International title from Octavia.

The Real Equestrians: The Real Equestrians proved themselves to be a real threat when they defeated Babs Seed and Sour Tooth for the Sublime Tag Team Championship.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>Overdrive and Vultarian: Although they had the most impressive month of their career, Overdrive and Vultarian's momentum was flattened by a loss to Rack Attack and the larger defeat of Team Rich.<p>

Damien Sandow: Likewise, Damien Sandow had an excellent month but was unable to go the distance and eventually defeated by the Underbaker.

Amira: The Princess of Saddle Arabia almost became Queen at the Royal Rumble, but was stopped just short by the skill of Scootaloo.


	184. Wins and Losses Guide - June 2014

Lunacy:

Twilight Sparkle - Lost to Cadance by Knockout. Beat The Sword by Disqualification. Flash pinned Shining by pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 assisted) and 2 losses (1 Knockout, 1 Pinfall)

Sunset Shimmer - Defeated Midnight by Pinfall. Defeated Photo Finish by Countout. Lost to Berry Punch by Pinfall. Defeated Berry Punch by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 4 wins (3 Pinfall, 1 Countout) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Lightning Dust - Lost to The Sword by Disqualification. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 Pinfall)

Shining Armor - Defeated DJ Z by Pinfall. Pinned by Flash in tag match. Pinned by Neon Lights. Team Luna beats Team Rich by Pinfall. 2 wins (pinfall) and 2 losses (pinfall)

Vultarian - Overdrive pinned Dawson to win triple threat tag match. Underbaker pinned Sandow in 6 man tag. Pinned by Zack Ryder in tag match. Team Luna beats Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 3 losses (1 assisted, 2 Pinfall)

Overdrive - Lost to Neon Lights by Pinfall. Pinned Dawson to win triple threat tag match. Ryder pinned Vultarian to win tag match. Team Luna beats Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 3 losses (2 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Diamond Tiara - Pinned Silver Spoon in Fatal 4 Way. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Silver Spoon - Pinned by Diamond in Fatal 4 Way. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Turf - Lost Fatal 4 Way to Diamond. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted)

Cadance - Defeated Twilight by Knockout. Defeated Flitter by Pinfall. Shining pinned by Flash in mixed tag. Lost to Scootaloo by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 3 wins (1 Knockout, 2 Pinfall) and 2 losses (2 Pinfall)

Flash Sentry - Defeated Gustave by Pinfall. Lost to Neon Lights by Pinfall. Pinned Shining in mixed tag. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 2 wins (pinfall) and 2 losses (pinfall)

Scootaloo - Defeated Honeycomb by Pinfall. Defeated Adagio by Pinfall. Lost Fatal 4 Way to Diamond. Defeated Cadance by Pinfall. Defeated Amira by Pinfall. 4 wins (pinfall) and 1 loss (assisted loss)

Rarity - Defeated The Sword by Disqualification. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (DQ) and 1 loss (pinfall)

Beth Drollins - Lost to Rarity, Berry, and Twilight by DQ. Defeated Lightning and Fluttershy by DQ. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 pinfall) and 1 loss (DQ)

Diane Ditzbrose - Lost to Rarity, Berry, and Twilight by DQ. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (DQ)

Rosely Reigns - Lost to Rarity, Berry, and Twilight by DQ. Defeated Lightning and Fluttershy by DQ. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 2 wins (1 DQ, 1 Pinfall) and 1 loss (DQ)

Lyra - Lost to Flitter by Pinfall. Bon Bon pinned by Aria in tag match. Lost triple threat tag to Midnight and Honeycomb. 0 wins and 3 losses (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Bon Bon - Pinned by Aria in tag match. Lost triple threat tag to Midnight and Honeycomb. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Ericka Rowan - Amay pinned Midnight in 6 women tag. Harper pinned Aria in 6 women tag. 2 wins (assisted) and 0 losses

Lucy Harper - Amay pinned Midnight in 6 women tag. Pinned Aria in 6 women tag. 2 wins (1 assisted, 1 Pinfall) and 0 losses

Amay Wythyst - Pinned Midnight in 6 women tag. Harper pinned Aria in 6 women tag. 2 wins (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted) and 0 losses

Flitter - Defeated Lyra by Pinfall. Lost to Cadance by Pinfall. Pinned by Photo Finish in triple threat tag. Honeycomb pins Cloudchaser in triple threat tag. 1 win (Pinfall) and 3 losses (2 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Cloudchaser - Amay pinned Midnight in 6 women tag. Photo Finish pinned Flitter in triple threat tag. Pinned by Honeycomb in triple threat tag. 0 wins and 3 losses (1 Pinfall, 2 assisted)

Midnight Strike - Lost to Sunset by Pinfall. Pinned by Amay in 6 women tag. Honeycomb pinned Cloudchaser in triple threat tag. 1 win (assisted) and 2 losses (Pinfall)

Honeycomb - Lost to Scootaloo by Pinfall. Amay pinned Midnight in 6 women tag. Pinned Cloudchaser in triple threat tag. 1 win (Pinfall) and 2 losses (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Snips - Countout draw with Snails. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall), 0 losses, and 1 draw (countout)

Snails - Countout draw with Snips. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall), 0 losses, and 1 draw (countout)

Fancy Pants - Did not compete.

Gustave Le Grand - Lost to Flash Sentry by Pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Fleur De Lis - Lost to Adagio by Pinfall. 0 wins 1 loss (Pinfall)

Fluttershy - Lost to The Sword by DQ. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 0 wins and 2 losses (1 DQ, 1 Pinfall)

Luna - Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 0 losses

Bulk Biceps - Defeated Giz Hero by Pinfall. Hero pinned Thunderlane in tag match. Hero pinned Thunderlane in Fatal 4 Way. 2 wins (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted) and 1 loss (assisted)

Berry Punch - Defeated Sunset by Pinfall. Defeated The Sword by DQ. Lost to Sunset by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 2 wins (1 Pinfall, 1 DQ) and 2 losses (pinfall)

Bill Nyeker - Did not compete this month.

Dwight Dawson - Lost triple threat tag match to Overdrive and Vultarian by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Xavier Kendrick - Lost triple threat tag match to Overdrive and Vultarian by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Hugh Jelly - Did not compete this month.

Giz Hero - Lost to Bulk Biceps by Pinfall. Pinned Thunderlane in tag match. Photo Finish pinned Flitter in triple threat tag. Pinned Thunderlane to win Fatal 4 Way. 2 wins (Pinfall) and 2 losses (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Hoops - Did not compete this month.

Dumb Bell - Did not compete this month.

Twist - Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 0 wins and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Photo Finish - Lost to Sunset by Countout. Pinned Flitter in triple threat tag. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (Countout)

Neon Lights - Defeated Overdrive by Pinfall. Defeated Flash Sentry by Pinfall. Defeated Shining Armor by Pinfall. Lost to Blueblood by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 3 wins (Pinfall) and 2 losses (Pinfall)

DJ Z - Lost to Shining by Pinfall. Team Luna beat Team Rich by Pinfall. 0 wins and 2 losses (Pinfall)

Rumble - Lost to Thunderlane by Pinfall. Hero pinned Thunderlane in tag match. Photo Finish pinned Flitter in triple threat tag. Hero pinned Thunderlane in Fatal 4 Way. 1 win (assisted) and 3 losses (1 Pinfall, 2 assisted)

Thunderlane - Defeated Rumble by Pinfall. Pinned by Hero in tag match. Photo Finish pinned Flitter in triple threat tag. Pinned by Hero in Fatal 4 Way. 1 win (Pinfall) and 3 losses (2 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Adagio Dazzle - Defeated Fleur De Lis by Pinfall. Lost to Scootaloo by Pinfall. Harper pinned Aria in 6 women tag. 1 win (Pinfall) and 2 losses (1 Pinfall, 1 assisted)

Aria Blaze - Pinned Bon Bon in tag match. Harper pinned Aria in 6 women tag. 1 win (Pinfall) and 1 loss (Pinfall)

Sonata Dusk - Aria pinned Bon Bon in tag match. Harper pinned Aria in 6 women tag. 1 win (assisted) and 1 loss (assisted)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash-

Win:14  
>Loss:8<br>Draw:1  
>Win Rate: 64%<br>Title Record:  
>*World Fighter's Champion, March 23,2014-<br>Other Achievements:  
>-Participated in first ever EWF Ladder Match.<br>-Participated in historic 26 person tag-team match at Royal Rumble.  
>Activity this month:<br>-Lost to Starlight Glimmer by pinfall.  
>-Lost Tag-Team match with Applejack to Starlight Glimmer and Colgate by pinfall.<br>-Defeated Colgate by pinfall. (Successful World Fighter's Title defense)  
>-Part of Team Rich, defeated by Team Luna.<p>

Trixie-  
>Win: 13<br>Loss: 5  
>Win Rate: 72%<br>Title Record:  
>*World Fighter's Champion, January 28,2014-March 23,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)<br>Other Achievements:  
>-Undefeated for 3 months<br>-9:0 Undefeated streak  
>-First ever World Fighter's Champion<br>-Fought in first EWF Ladder Match  
>-Longest World Fighter's Champion reign (1 Month,3 Weeks)<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Pretty Vision by pinfall<p>

Applejack-  
>Win:5<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:41%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost tag-team match with Rainbow Dash to Starlight Glimmer and Colgate by pinfall.<br>-Lost to Starlight Glimmer by pinfall.  
>-Injured at Royal Rumble. (Estimated recovery of:4-12 weeks)<p>

Colgate-  
>Win:8<br>Loss:8  
>Draw:2<br>Win Rate:50%  
>Title Record:<br>Other Achievements:  
>-Participated in first ever Iron Woman match.<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated, with Starlight Glimmer, Applejack and Rainbow Dash by pinfall.<br>-Lost to Rainbow Dash by pinfall.

Pinkie Pie-  
>Win:3<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:30%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Inactive due to Injury (Remaining recovery time estimated 1-8 weeks)<p>

Commander Hurricane-  
>Win:8<br>Loss:11  
>Win Rate:41%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Nurse Redheart by pinfall.<br>-Lost to Night Glider by pinfall.

Daring Do-  
>Win:9<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate: 56%<br>Title Record:  
>*International Champion, January 28,2014-April 23rd,2014<br>Other Achievements:  
>-First ever International Champion<br>-Longest International Championship Reign (2 Months,3 Weeks)  
>Activity this month:<br>-Lost to Night Glider by pinfall.

Spitfire-  
>Win:6<br>Loss:9  
>Win Rate:40%<br>Title Record:  
>*½ Sublime Tag-Team Champions, June 16,2014-<br>Other Achievements:  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated Babs Seed by pinfall.  
>-Defeated, with Fleetfoot, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth by pinfall (Sublime Tag-Team Championship captured)<p>

Fleetfoot-  
>Win:2<br>Loss:0  
>Win Rate:100%<br>Title Record:  
>*½ Sublime Tag-Team Champions, June 16,2014-<br>Other Achievements:  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated Sour Tooth by pinfall.  
>-Defeated, with Spitfire, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth by pinfall (Sublime Tag-Team Championship captured)<p>

Soarin-  
>Win:2<br>Loss:4  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Damien Sandow by pinfall<p>

Big MacIntosh-  
>Win:5<br>Loss: 3  
>Win Rate:62%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements :<br>-Tallest performer in EWF  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated Davenport by pinfall  
>-Lost to King Blueblood by pinfall<p>

Starlight Glimmer-  
>Win:3<br>Loss:0  
>Win Rate:100%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Rainbow Dash by pinfall<br>-Defeated, with Colgate, Rainbow Dash and Applejack by pinfall  
>-Defeated Applejack by pinfall<p>

Apple Bloom-  
>Win:4<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:45%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>-Participated in first EWF Steel Cage match  
>Activity This month:<br>Did not compete

Damien Sandow-  
>Win:4<br>Loss:2  
>Win Rate:66%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Soarin by pinfall<br>-Lost, with The Cybernetic Scavengers, to Underbaker and Rack Attack by pinfall  
>-Lost to The Underbaker by pinfall<p>

Sweetie Belle-  
>Win:0<br>Loss:5  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>Did not compete<br>Octavia-  
>Win: 7<br>Loss:9  
>Win Rate: 43%<br>Title Record:  
>-International Champion: April 23rd,2014- June 16,2014<br>Other Achievements:  
>-Participated in first ever EWF Extreme Rules Match<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Vinyl Scratch by pinfall (Failed International Championship title defence)<p>

Aloe-  
>Win:9<br>Loss:4  
>Win Rate:69%<br>Title Record:  
>-12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, February 25,2014- April 23rd,2014  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>Did not compete<p>

Lotus Blossom-  
>Win:9<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:56%<br>Title Record:  
>-12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, February 25,2014- April 23rd,2014  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>Did not compete<p>

Cheerilee-  
>Win:1<br>Loss:6  
>Win Rate:14%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Amira by pinfall<p>

Braeburn-  
>Win:2<br>Loss:5  
>Win Rate:28%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>-Participated in first ever interbrand match  
>Activity this month:<br>-Lost to Hoity Toity by pinfall

Blueblood-  
>Win:11<br>Loss:6  
>Win Rate: 64%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>-First ever King of the Ring (2014)  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated Pipsqueak by pinfall  
>-Defeated Big MacIntosh by pinfall<br>-Defeated by pinfall  
>-Defeated Neon Lights by pinfall<p>

Caramel-  
>Win:0<br>Loss:1  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>Did not compete<p>

Night Glider-  
>Win:5<br>Loss:1  
>Win Rate:83%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Daring Do by pinfall<br>-Defeated Commander Hurricane by pinfall  
>-Lost to Amira by submission<p>

The Underbaker  
>Win:11<br>Loss:1  
>Win Rate: 91%<br>Title Record:  
>-World Brawler's Championship: March 23rd,2014.<br>Other Achievements:  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated, with Rack Attack, Damien Sandow and the Cybernetic Scavengers by pinfall  
>-Defeated Damien Sandow by pinfall<p>

Vinyl Scratch  
>Win:5<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate: 41%<br>Title Record:  
>-International Champion: June 16,2014-<br>Other Achievements:  
>-Won first ever EWF Extreme Rules Match<br>Activity this month:  
>-Won Fatal-Four-Way to become International #1 Contender<br>-Defeated Octavia by pinfall (International Championship captured)

Hoity Toity  
>Win:6<br>Loss:6  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Braeburn by pinfall<br>-Lost to Dr. Caballeron by pinfall

Pipsqueak  
>Win:1<br>Loss:3  
>Win Rate:25%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to King Blueblood by pinfall<p>

Red Delicious  
>Win:0<br>Loss:3  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Did not compete<p>

Golden Delicious  
>Win:0<br>Loss:3  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Did not compete<p>

Happy Trails  
>Win:2<br>Loss:4  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>-Participated in first ever interbrand match.  
>Activity this month:<br>-Did not compete

Ace  
>Win:6<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:48%<br>Title Record:  
>-12 Combos of Carnage Champions: April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated, with Zack Ryder and Underbaker, Damien Sandow and the Cybernetic Scavengers by pinfall<br>-Defeated, with Zack Ryder, the Cybernetic Scavengers by pinfall. (Successful Combos of Carnage title defense)

Inkie Pie  
>Win:0<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost, with Blinkie Pie, to Babs Seed and Sour Tooth by pinfall.<p>

Blinkie Pie  
>Win:0<br>Loss:8  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost, with Inkie Pie, to Babs Seed and Sour Tooth by pinfall<p>

Steamer  
>Win:1<br>Loss:2  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Did not compete<p>

Uncle Wing  
>Win:1<br>Loss:2  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Did not compete<p>

Babs Seed  
>Win:8<br>Loss:10  
>Win Rate: 44%<br>Title Record-  
>-12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, April 23rd,2014 - June 16,2014 (1 Month, 3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements:<br>-Participated in first ever EWF steel cage match  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated, with Sour Tooth, The Ghost Girls by pinfall  
>-Lost to Spitfire by pinfall<br>-Lost, with Sour Tooth, to the Real Equestrians by pinfall (Sublime Tag Team Championship lost!)

Sour Tooth  
>Win:4<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:37%<br>Title Record-  
>-12 Sublime Tag Team Champions, April 23rd,2014 - June 16,2014 (1 Month, 3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated, with with Babs Seed, the Ghost Girls by pinfall<br>-Lost to Fleetfoot by pinfall  
>-Lost, with Babs Seed, to the Real Equestrians by pinfall. (Sublime Tag Team Championship lost!)<p>

Uncle Wing  
>Win:1<br>Loss:2  
>Win Rate:33%<br>Title Record-  
>Other Achievements-<br>Activity this month:  
>-Did not compete<p>

Nurse Redheart  
>Win:0<br>Loss:7  
>Win Rate:0%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Commander Hurricane by pinfall<br>Pretty Vision:  
>Win:7<br>Loss:6  
>Win Rate:62%<br>Title Record:  
>-12 Sublime Tag Team Champions - January 5th,2014-Febuary 25,2014 (1 Month,3 Weeks)  
>Other Achievements:<br>-½ of the first Sublime Tag Team Champions  
>Activity this month:<br>-Defeated Trixie by DQ  
>-Lost to Amira by submission<p>

Davenport  
>Win:1<br>Loss:8  
>Win Rate:11%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Big MacIntosh by pinfall<p>

Checkmate  
>Win:1<br>Loss:8  
>Win Rate:11%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Lost to Dr. Caballeron by pinfall<p>

Amira:  
>Win:13<br>Loss:5  
>Win Rate:72%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Cheerilee by pinfall<br>-Defeated Pretty Vision by submission  
>-Defeated Night Glider by pinfall<p>

Zack Ryder:  
>Win:7<br>Loss:5  
>Win Rate:58%<br>Title Record:  
>-12 Combos of Carnage Champions, April 23rd,2014-  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated, with Ace and Underbaker, Damien Sandow and the Cybernetic Scavengers by pinfall<br>-Defeated, with Ace, the Cybernetic Scavengers by pinfall (Successful Combos of Carnage title defense!)

Private Panzer  
>Win:3<br>Loss:3  
>Win Rate:50%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Did not compete<p>

Dr. Caballeron  
>Win:4<br>Loss:2  
>Win Rate:66%<br>Title Record:  
>Other Achievements:<br>Activity this month:  
>-Defeated Checkmate by pinfall<br>-Defeated Hoity Toity by pinfall  
>-Lost to King Blueblood by pinfall<p> 


	185. EWF - Monthly Award Winners (June)

LUNACY:

Best wrestler(s): The Sword (WINNERS) - Scootaloo - Neon Lights - Bulk Biceps - Berry Punch - 3MB - The Wythyst Family - Thunderlane - Rumble - Giz Hero - Cadance

Best heel(s): Sunset Shimmer - Shining Armor - Cadance - The Wythyst Family - Luna (WINNER) - Rumble - Thunderlane - Turf and Silver Spoon - The Substitutes of Salvation

Best face(s): Scootaloo - 3MB - Diamond Tiara (WINNER) - Berry Punch - Mr. Rich - Neon Lights - Flash Sentry - Giz Hero

Best micworker(s): Suri Poloman (WINNER) - Twist - Diamond Tiara - The Wythyst Family - Berry Punch - Sunset Shimmer - Cadance - The Sword - Bill Nyeker - Rumble

Best gimmick: Twist - The Wythyst Family (WINNERS) - 3MB - Bill Nyeker - Rumble - Berry Punch - The Sword - NION Lights -

Best match: Bulk Biceps vs Giz Hero (Lunacy; 5-21-14), Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Berry Punch vs The Sword (Lunacy; 5-28-14), Adagio Dazzle vs Scootaloo (Lunacy; 6-4-14), Diamond Tiara vs Scootaloo vs Turf vs Silver Spoon (Lunapalooza; 6-11-14), The Wythyst Family vs 3MB (Lunapalooza; 6-11-14), Sunset Shimmer vs Berry Punch (Lunapalooza; 6-11-14), Scootaloo vs Cadance (The Royal Rumble), Giz Hero vs Rumble vs Thunderlane vs Bulk Biceps (The Royal Rumble), Scootaloo vs Amira (The Royal Rumble), Team Luna vs Team Rich (The Royal Rumble) (WINNER)

Most shocking moment: Cadance explains her actions as to why she cost Twilight the Championship, prompting a vigorous make out with Sunset - Luna attacks Twilight, and announces that she will face her at The Royal Rumble - The Wythyst Family set their sights on 3MB during the trio's debut - Despite being backstabbed by Shining Armor, Cadance forgives his acts of adultery, and even goes so far as to have a steamy scene with he and Sunset - Berry Punch faces Sunset in the gauntlet match, and beats her to get a shot at her Championship - Berry Punch nails Luna with the Bar Tab on Lunacy - Turf and Silver Spoon attack Scootaloo backstage and soften up her arm - Rainbow Dash debuts on Monday Night Lunacy and joins Team Rich - Rumble Superkicks Flitter in the face en route to gaining victory with Photo Finish - Bulk Biceps not only defeats, but DEMOLISHES Giz Hero the night after Uprising - Team Luna defeats Team Rich, officially putting an end to Mr. Rich's control over Lunacy (WINNER) - Neon Lights has sex with both Sunset and Cadance, yet even afterwards punks them in the ultimate way - Mr. Rich gets physical with Mr. Swirlinaitis at The Royal Rumble

Best tag team: 3MB - The Sword (WINNER) - The Wythyst Family - The Cybernetic Scavengers - The Substitutes of Salvation - NION Lights -

Most Heartwarming Moment - Thunderlane and Cloudchaser have a heart-to-heart, and profess their love to each other once again - 3MB all get on the same page just before their battle with The Wythyst Family (WINNERS) - Scootaloo is able to become Queen of the Scene and defeat Adagio, Cadance, and even Amira, despite her arm being in terrible shape the entire time - Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust have a deep, personal encounter backstage before the HUGE battle against Team Luna - Giz Hero apologizes to Flitter, and vows to always have her back, with his lover forgiving him - Overdrive and Vultarian open themselves up to the EWF Universe, becoming one with them - Diamond Tiara states that she isn't comfortable fighting Scootaloo for her Championship because she doesn't want to cause more pain to her - NION Lights are carried by the EWF Universe at The Royal Rumble, after Neon's tremendous victory against Shining Armor -

SUBLIME:

Best Wrestler:  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Starlight Glimmer (WINNER)  
>-Amira<br>-King Blueblood  
>-The Underbaker<br>Best Face:  
>-Rainbow Dash (WINNER)<br>-Applejack  
>-Dr. Caballeron<br>-Night Glider  
>Best Heel:<br>-Starlight Glimmer (WINNER)  
>-King Blueblood<br>-Amira  
>-Colgate<br>Best Micworker:  
>-Starlight Glimmer<br>-Soarin (WINNER)  
>-Rainbow Dash<br>-Colgate  
>-Underbaker<br>-King Blueblood  
>Best Gimmick:<br>-Starlight Glimmer  
>-Underbaker<br>-The Real Equestrians (WINNER)  
>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth<br>Best Match:  
>-Rainbow Dash vs. Colgate, World Fighter's Championship<br>-Amira vs. Scootaloo, Queen of the Scene Finale (Interbrand) (WINNER)  
>-Starlight Glimmer vs. Applejack<br>-Underbaker vs. Damien Sandow, World Brawler's Championship  
>Most Shocking Moment:<br>-Cheerliee and Nurse Redheart assaulting Applejack  
>-Starlight Glimmer injuring Applejack's neck<br>-Vinyl Scratch winning the International Championship  
>-King Blueblood assaulting Pipsqueak with a sledgehammer<br>-The Real Equestrians Debut (WINNER)  
>Best Tag Team:<br>-Divine Intervention  
>-The Real Equestrians (WINNERS)<br>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth  
>-Rack Attack<br>Most Heartwarming Moment:  
>-Rainbow Dash retaining her title after a brutal match against Colgate<br>-Vinyl Scratch claiming the International Title  
>-Iron Will preventing an attack on Pretty Vision<br>-Scootaloo becoming Queen of the Scene (I guess it's more of a Lunacy moment but the match was interbrand and this was a really cool moment so I'm nominating it) (WINNER)

OVERALL:

Best Wrestler(s): The Sword (WINNER) vs Starlight Glimmer  
>Best Heel: Luna (WINNER) vs Starlight Glimmer<br>Best Face: Rainbow Dash (WINNER) vs Diamond Tiara  
>Best Micworker: Suri Poloman (WINNER) vs Soarin<br>Best Gimmick: The Wythyst Family vs The Real Equestrians (WINNER)  
>Best Match: Team Rich vs Team Luna (WINNER) vs Amira vs Scootaloo<br>Most Shocking Moment: The Real Equestrians Debut (WINNER) vs Team Luna defeats Team Rich  
>Best Tag Team: The Sword (WINNER) vs The Real Equestrians<br>Most Heartwarming Moment: Scootaloo becomes Queen of the Scene (WINNER) vs 3MB gets on the same page


	186. Update - 392016

Hey, guys, fred2266 here. It's been a while since I've written one of these reviews, but I figured I would send one out now for...virtually no reason.

First of all, I apologize for not replying to anyone's reviews. There have literally been reviews from multiple people up since SEPTEMBER of last year that I never even took the time to read. It's not that I don't value you guys' opinion, I'm just lazy, I guess. Not a very friendly guy, am I? Well, I'm going to try to work on that from here on out. My two favorite reviewers, Vultarian and PsychoPony777 have disappeared, and are nowhere to be found...Vultarian's fanfic was updated JUST last month, so I know he IS still around, but he hasn't reviewed the EWF, let alone message me in ANY capacity since...God, I don't know...June of last year? As for PsychoPony, he wrote ONE review about an episode of Lunacy that I really enjoyed, and before he wrote one about the following episode of Sublime, he just...vanished. I wish they would both pop back up. I miss them. Sure, I guess I could message Vultarian myself in an attempt to get back in touch with him, but I don't know...I feel like he doesn't want to talk to me. I wonder if I said the wrong thing at some point?

Now we will discuss the EWF episodes as a whole. I uploaded some end-of-the-month stuff 5 days ago, but as for new episodes of the product, I have been holding back. The Royal Rumble was uploaded a few months ago, but no sign of any new Lunacy or Sublime. I'm sure some of you have been wondering as to why that is. This isn't the part where I channel Bad News Barrett and respond, "...well I'm afraid I've got some BAAAD NEEEEEEEEEEEWS!" Nah, for there isn't any bad news. Simply put...I am lazy. I am a lazy, lazy man. In reality, I just finished the 4th and FINAL Lunacy of this coming month a few days ago, and as I type this, Austin is working on the 4th and final edition of Sublime for this month.

...So that's FOUR episodes of Lunacy, and coming up on FOUR of Sublime, that I have withheld from you guys. And for that, I am very sorry. It isn't an excuse by any means, but I am just such a lazy fuck. I will do my best to discharge all of this month's EWF content to you guys as quick as I can.

That's really all I had to say, so thanks for reading, thanks for all of your continued support, despite my continued shittiness, and I'll have some more EWF-ey goodness coming your way shortly.


	187. Lunacy - 6-18-14

-We start off the show with a quick recap of what occurred last night at The Royal Rumble, the recap ending with Mr. Rich and Rainbow Dash being serenaded with a warm ovation. Rather than be treated to our usual pyrotechnics, the show opens coldly, with a wide-shot of the crowd, the camera facing the stage-

*No chance in hell…* -the crowd begins to make their first noise of this broadcast, as they rise to their feet with boundless cheers. The form of Mr. Rich soon joins the stage, at which the ovation becomes booming-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE WELCOOOOOME..the CHAIRMAAAAAN, of the EQUESTRIAAAAAN WRESTLIIIIING FEDEEEERRRRRATIOOOON...MISSSSSSTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR..RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHH!

Ahuizotl: There will be no power walking here tonight for Mr. Rich...no parade of pomp, and no swagger in his step, for even though the Lunatics in attendance may be cheerful right now, the mood on Monday Nights is about to change.

Garble: We're being led under a new direction, one that NONE of us are looking forward to. We've all been dreading this day, but it has arrived, nonetheless. Mr. Rich has no smile on his face, for he knows that Monday Night Lunacy; his product from scratch...his BABY...is about to receive a complete OVERHAUL, and there is absolutely NOTHING that he can do to prevent it.

-Mr. Rich enters the ring, meeting Madden with a nod. Madden hands him his microphone, bowing at his boss before exiting the ring-

Ahuizotl: I must admit, I am surprised that Mr. Rich is even being given the opportunity to stand in this ring right now...I did not think our general manager would allow him to address us, for what could be the very LAST time.

Garble: Me neither, man, me neither...but he DESERVES this right! He BELONGS on Monday Night Lunacy! Regardless of what happened last night, that is HIS ring! This is HIS show!

Ahuizotl: Indeed it is. That is why it is our duty, our HONOR to give to Mr. Rich...the floor.

-Mr. Rich is not able to speak, as chants of "FIL-THY RICH" would simply drown him out entirely. It causes him to smile for what might be the only time tonight-

Mr. Rich: You all know that I will NEVER get tired of hearing that. -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!

Mr. Rich: -holds up a hand, frowning that he must interrupt his audience's pleas- It pains me to do so...but I'm not sure how much time I'm being given to say what I want-no...what I HAVE to say...so PLEASE, just allow me to convey what I MUST. -the fans sit quietly at once- I'm going to make it as quick as I can. There is no phrase that brings forth more emotion, more sentiment, more sincerity than...thank you. -the crowd cheers- Madden, come over here…-Madden gets up from his seat, and enters the ring. His hand is then shaken by Mr. Rich- I would like to thank you for lending this show your voice. For putting so much enthusiasm and soul into every introduction you make. Some may think that is such a tiny contribution to such a MAMMOTH project like this, but in reality, you are one of the most fundamental parts of Monday Night Lunacy, and I will always be appreciative towards that.

Madden: -grinning from ear to ear as he hugs Mr. Rich- Thank you, sir, for the kind words…-he exits the ring as the fans cheer and clap-

Mr. Rich: I would also like to bestow my gratitude onto the VOICES of Monday Night Lunacy…-he looks towards the announce table- Garble and Ahuizotl. -the fans cheer more as Ahuizotl tips his imaginary cap to his boss- I thank both of you for calling and providing memorable narration for Monday Night Lunacy and the EWF's pay per views. At times, you can share the feelings of the audience, illustrating your displeasure with such vigor and intensity! At other times, you can be downright hilarious, and provide a ray of sunshine to those watching. No matter what is going on at the time, both of you work harder than few others to produce a lasting experience that comes with watching Lunacy. Without you two...Monday Night Lunacy is NOT the same. -the fans unanimously agree as Ahuizotl and Garble stand up from their chairs, setting down their headsets and entering the ring, both receiving handshakes and hugs from Mr. Rich. They then exit the ring, vowing to work even harder than ever in his absence- Next...I'd like to ask all of the EWF talent to join up on the stage. -very soon, much of the Lunacy roster has gathered on the top of the stage, excluding the members of Team Luna, The Wythyst Family, and 3MB- I have done this time and time again with each one of you individually, but right now, I wish to give every single one of you tremendous men and women the recognition that you so abundantly deserve. For walking down that ramp whenever you are warranted, stepping into this ring, and putting on the performance of a lifetime. -the audience looks towards the stage, cheering and applauding the efforts of Lunacy's finest- It is not out of favoritism, but it would not be right of me to continue without reaching out to the members of Team Rich. To say last night didn't go as any of us anticipated would be an understatement, but I would like you to know that I do not resent ANY of you for what came about. Quite the opposite...I admire my team members for standing by my side, and attempting to put an end to the tyranny that was brewing behind my back. Successful we were not, but none of you let me down in ANY way, shape, or form. Though she may be a brand away, Rainbow Dash, this same praise most certainly belongs to you, as well. I am deeply grateful that you joined my team, and got involved in something that really, was not of your concern. It was incredibly brave, and bold, and I will always marvel at the fact that you did not cave in when you were met with a 3 on 1 disadvantage. You put forth the same remarkable effort that you regularly perform with on Sublime, and that makes you one of the greatest athletes in the entire EWF. -cheers and applause continues to flood in from not only the crowd, but those on the stage, as well- As the clock is likely striking down for me, I would never be able to forgive myself if I left out the deciding factor that depicts if a show like Lunacy is successful or not...you, the Lunacy fans! -the fans roar with cheers as Mr. Rich continues to speak- It is YOU that makes Lunacy the highest-rated, most VIEWED show on Monday Nights, and it is for dedicated fans like yourselves that has made the EWF the PHENOMENON that it has become! Not just the ones sitting here in the Asylum, but all of those that choose to watch every single Monday and Friday night! For EVERY devoted follower, young and small, or gray and tall, it is with great WARMTH that I extend to the passionate fan base that makes up the EWF Universe...thank you. It is quite frequently on this show that you all shout, "THIS IS AWE-SOME." Well right now, I feel that statement should be adjusted a little bit, because I believe that…"YOU ARE AWE-SOME!" -Mr. Rich slaps the microphone five consecutive times- "YOU ARE AWE-SOME!" … "YOU ARE AWE-SOME!" … "YOU ARE AWE-SOME!" … "YOU ARE AWE-SOME!"

Crowd: THANK YOU, FIL-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FIL-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FIL-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FIL-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FIL-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, FIL-THY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Mr. Rich: I do not know what you fans, or you competitors that are standing on the stage, or anybody who I have thanked...I am uncertain of what you will be subjugated to from here on out, but whatever it may be, as long as it has to do with this show, I unfortunately no longer have the power to overrule it. I only wish that I had the foresight to prevent this...I wish I would've hired somebody else to take the reins of general manager of Lunacy...at the time when I signed Luna, she was such a delightful young lady, but over time, I believe the power I had gave to her possessed her, and soon, it will likely CONSUME her. I am aware that times may be unsettling right now, but I bid you ALL; you, the fans, and you, the superstars of Lunacy to continue to oppose the new authority! Keep tuning in every Monday, keep driving to the Asylum, keep buying a ticket to see these tremendously talented men and women in action! And to those men and women, do not stand down! I know things may be painful to endure from here on out, but PLEASE do not submit! If you are to surrender, than Luna will win ENTIRELY! She wants you fans to lose faith, and she wants your favorite wrestlers to crack from the pressure of her supremacy! But you MUSTN'T! All hope will be lost forever if you lose the will to repel, so PLEASE, it is urgent that y-

*Only perfection around…* -Mr. Rich's head falls as the crowd's hatred rises to an all-time high. A hole is made in the middle of the stage as Sunset Shimmer and Cadance push through some members of Team Rich. The rest of The System makes their way onto the stage, with Cadance and Sunset allowing Luna to walk in front of them, and Mr. Swirlinaitis walking by her side-

Garble: CUT THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF! MR. RICH WAS NOT FINISHED!

Ahuizotl: -he sighs heavily- I suppose that the arrival of The System means that his rhetoric has come to an abrupt end.

-Many fans flip off the members of The System as they make their way down the ramp. Luna and Swirlinaitis ignore them, while the hotheaded members like Cadance and Sunset take exception and send cold looks their way-

Garble: The Eternal Women's Champion, her two fuckbuddies, and in front of them are the two asses that their lips will have to be surgically removed from!

Ahuizotl: You left out Snips and Snails-

Garble: WHO GIVES A FUCK?! NONE OF THESE PEOPLE WILL BE ABLE TO HOLD A CANDLE TO MR. RICH'S GUIDANCE! THEY'RE ALL LEECHING OFF OF THE JUGGERNAUT THAT HE HIMSELF CREATED!

Ahuizotl: And they're about to enter what I assume is officially THEIR ring until further notice...it makes me sick to my stomach, but as Mr. Rich said, we need to stay strong, Garble.

Garble: I AM staying strong! I'm just relaying my personal feelings while I do so.

Ahuizotl: Well, they are feelings that many, MANY people will wholeheartedly agree with.

-Snips and Snails hold the ropes open for all the other members of their group, and are the last ones to enter the ring themselves. Madden quickly hands both Luna and Swirlinaitis microphones-

Luna: I believe this little pityfest has gone on quite long enough. -the crowd continues to boo as Luna grimaces at their interruption-

Crowd: GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Swirlinaitis: MY NAME! IS MR. STAR SWIRLINAITIS! -the crowd's distaste only gets louder, and so to must his voice- I AM THE EXECUTIVE! VICE PRESIDENT! OF TALENT RELATIONS! IT IS IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO QUIET DOWN WHEN THE GENERAL MANAGER IS SPEAKING!

Crowd: NO CHANCE IN HELL! NO CHANCE IN HELL! NO CHANCE IN HELL! NO CHANCE IN HELL! NO CHANCE IN HELL! NO CHANCE IN HELL! NO CHANCE IN HELL!

Luna: Thank you for at least ATTEMPTING to silence these morons, Mr. Swirlinaitis…-she looks towards the stage- all of you are no longer needed out here. Go back to your locker rooms immediately!

-The stage quickly clears up, with many of the faces that were out there unhappy that they have to leave their boss behind-

Luna: -she turns back to Mr. Rich as the stage is now empty- Now then...yes, your time is up, Filthy. You've acknowledged all of these cretins...-boos- but I never ONCE authorized your urge to drag my good name through the mud.

Swirlinaitis: On her VERY FIRST DAY as the sole power of Lunacy, at that!

Luna: -she nods- Yes, that's what irks me the most about it. Filthy, I do not appreciate you spreading vicious lies about me. It's no secret that I want what is both best for Lunacy, and what is Best...for Business. -boos- And business would very quickly crumble if all of these people ceased with the buying of tickets, or simply didn't tune in every Monday. At the same time, if much of the roster quit their jobs out of the blue, then how on Earth would we be able to present a viable product week after week? I would be OVERJOYED if these fans would continue to come to my Asylum, and if the legions of other fans would tune in to the USA Network every Monday, because I want the whole WORLD to bare witness to what a stimulating, forward-thinking show that Lunacy is! The same goes for the talent. They have NOTHING to fear, for under my control, Monday Night Lunacy will climb heights it never was able to before, and I know for a FACT that none of them will want to miss out on these exciting new beginnings!

Crowd: MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY!

Garble: These people have got the right idea!

-Mr. Rich can't help but smirk-

Luna: -shaking her head- Nothing like that will ensue. And to make sure of it, I am being forced to make an example...right now, out of...you, Filthy.

-Mr. Rich raises an eyebrow, looking at Luna with a "what'd you say, BITCH?" look-

Luna: It is the only way. Team Luna disposed of your team last night, and thus, I have been crowned the sole authoritative power over this brand. In a figurative sense, I have beaten you, Filthy. But I am not satisfied with that, and neither are the other members of The System. I stood up to the members of your team, and actually competed, while you watched from the sidelines. If you ask me, it is quite gutless of you. -boos- In order to right this wrong, I am ordering, as my first official decree of the jurisdiction residing over Lunacy, that Filthy Rich is formerly defeated LITERALLY.

Ahuizotl: She can't be saying what I THINK she is saying…

-The crowd boos, as Sunset smirks widely. Mr. Rich understands where Luna is going with this, and promptly balls his fist-

Mr. Rich: This...this isn't necessary, Luna...you've WON! I will leave right now if you want me to, but this...there's just no reason for this!

Swirlinaitis: As she said...Ms. Luna has not defeated you in a LITERAL sense. She needs a literal victory over you in order to fully establish her reign over Lunacy.

Crowd: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Ahuizotl: Dammit! This is too much!

Luna: This is symbolism at its finest, Filthy. You will be competing in a Handicap match against me, and the rest of the elements that make up The System!

Mr. Rich: I….I….

Luna: Lay down, Filthy!

Garble: NO! FOR GOD SAKES DON'T DO IT, MR. RICH!

Swirlinaitis: Throw your dignity aside, Mr. Rich! This is a matter that is taking place on Lunacy, so therefore you MUST oblige!

Ahuizotl: HE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO A DAMN THING THAT YOU PEOPLE ASK OF HIM!

Luna: DO IT, FILTHY! I'M DEMANDING THIS OUT OF YOU! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!

-Mr. Rich looks to be on the verge of tears as he struggles to make a decision. Finally, after much contemplation, his knees make contact with the mat-

Swirlinaitis: You're halfway there!

Crowd: AAAAAAASS-HOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOLES!

Ahuizotl: GET UP, MR. RICH! STAND UP!

Luna: LIE. DOWN! LIE DOWN RIGHT NOW!

-Mr. Rich slowly lays down on the mat, as most of the crowd becomes stunned at these happenings. The rest are booing furiously as all of The System smirks-

Garble: WIPE THOSE GRINS OFF OF YOUR FACES, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! HOW CAN THEY BE PROUD OF THEMSELVES?!

Luna: -she clears her throat- A referee is needed at the ring RIGHT this moment. -mere seconds later, Felix Streak is shown jogging down the ramp-

Swirlinaitis: Ah, Mr. Streak! -he pats the referee on the shoulder as he slides the ring- We appreciate the hustle.

-Felix nods, but his hands feel clammy when he meets the eyes of Sunset, who approaches him with a scowl-

Sunset: The last match of mine you officiated, you seem to have forgotten how to count. You won't need to worry about making the same mistake tonight, because Rich is FORBIDDEN to get his shoulders up.

Felix: I-I'm sorry about my poor conduct during your title match, Sunset. It won't happen again.

Sunset: -she smirks as her intimidation skills once again come into play- Good boy. -she pats him on the head- No hard feelings.

Ahuizotl: Poor Felix...this must be the most heartbreaking 3 count he'll ever have to make…

Garble: Like so many of us, Felix admired and RESPECTED Mr. Rich, but none of that matters now...he has a perverse job to do.

Luna: Ring the bell. -Felix nods as the other members of the group stand around Luna, watching on as the bell is tolled-

Match 1: Filthy Rich vs The System (Luna, Mr. Swirlinaitis, Sunset, Cadance, Shining Armor, Snips, and Snails)

-As soon as the match begins, Luna places a foot on top of Mr. Rich's chest. The crowd is split between booing and simply being done with life as Felix drops down to the mat-

*1…...2…..3…*

Garble: Unbelievable...the cheapest win you will EVER see…

-Felix immediately slides out of the ring and begins walking to the back, his hands on his hips, and his head hung low after that agonizing three count-

Ahuizotl: Felix isn't even going to stick around to raise their hands...you can't blame him...these bastards don't even DESERVE that recognition!

Madden: Here are your winners...The Systeeem…

Garble: And Madden can't even bring himself to belt out the name of their group...ugh...this is DISGUSTING…

-All of the members have huge smiles on their faces as they stand in a line, raising the hand of the person next to them-

Crowd: BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT! BUUUUUULL-SHIT!

Luna: Thank you, Filthy. Thank you for helping us validate Team Luna's victory last night, and thank you for keeping Lunacy warm for me until I took over. You are no longer needed, though, so please make your exit.

-Mr. Rich exits the ring as the crowd boos majorly. The System mockingly applauds their boss after that hard fought match-

Ahuizotl: How humiliating must this be for Mr. Rich? This could be his last appearance on his very own show, and he had to suffer being PINNED by the woman who forced his power over it out of his hands…

Garble: If this is a sign of things to come, I don't think much good will be joining us on Lunacy...

Swirlinaitis: Let's give it up for Mr. Rich, everybody! -the audience boos unrelentingly- Woo! Alright!

-The camera gets an impactful shot of Mr. Rich walking off of the stage as The System's applause comes to an end-

Luna: Okay, enough reminiscing. That victory just now was meant to signify a NEW regime here on Lunacy. As if you couldn't tell, this regime will be made up of me, and Mr. Swirlinaitis. Backing up our cause will be the likes of Sunset Shimmer, Cadance, Shining Armor, Snips, and Snails. This is the united front of The System. More members may be added over time, but for now, you are looking at the most powerful assemblage in the EWF! -the crowd boos-

Crowd: WE WANT THE SWORD! WE WANT THE SWORD! WE WANT THE SWORD! WE WANT THE SWORD! WE WANT THE SWORD! WE WANT THE SWORD! WE WANT THE SWORD!

Garble: Yeah, I have a feeling those 3 would disagree with Luna's statement…

Luna: As long as we are around, you must learn to accept us as the rulers of this ring, and all which encompasses it.

Swirlinaitis: With that out of the way, we can now progress to the proceedings of this upcoming month. Last month, the theme was "royalty," as 16 men and women from each brand fought for the right to adorn the title as the first ever King and Queen of the EWF. This leads into the premiere match for Lunacy at the EWF's next pay per view, High Stakes, where Sunset Shimmer will defend her Eternal Women's Championship against...Scootaloo. -the crowd comes alive with cheers-

Garble: There's something we can all get behind!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-Sunset rolls her eyes, believing SHE should be the one everyone is fawning over-

Luna: Staying on the subject of "themes," High Stakes will be based around "opportunities." The concept of opportunities is going to take an interesting approach. This pay per view is called High Stakes, because the superstars which will be fighting for these opportunities are going to have to overcome some, well, HIGH STAKES in order to receive them.

Swirlinaitis: That is right. At High Stakes, four matches will be held with 8 to 10 participants making up each. 20 feet above the ring, a briefcase will be there, dangling freely. The object of each match is to grab a ladder, climb it, and retrieve said briefcase. These briefcases are prominent, because inside of them in a contract. A contract that states that whoever is the owner, will have the OPPORTUNITY to cash in that contract for a Championship match; anytime, anyplace, ANYWHERE for up to ONE. FULL. YEAR.

-The crowd cheers in excitement over this major announcement-

Ahuizotl: FOUR LADDER MATCHES? In ONE NIGHT?!

Garble: The ladder match is one of the most grueling contests you could ever participate in, but if you win, you'll get to reap the ULTIMATE reward!

Luna: Naturally, the Championship shots that will literally be hanging in the balance, are the four biggest Championships that the EWF has to offer: The Carnage Championship, The World Brawler's Championship, The World Fighter's Championship, and, finally, The Eternal Women's Championship! -more cheers are heard throughout the building-

Garble: Holy crap! Winning that briefcase could most likely make you one of the BEST OF THE BEST, 'Zotl!

Swirlinaitis: Capturing these briefcases should be of the UTMOST importance to all the superstars that will be vying for them. Respectively, these matches will be known as: Hope Springs Eternal, Fight For Your Right, Brawl For It All, and The Carnival of Carnage! -the EWF fans' worlds have been turned upside down by this announcement. They are all extremely pumped!-

Ahuizotl: Those are some pretty freaking cool puns for match titles, as well! This sounds like one HELL of an idea, courtesy of The System! I cannot BELIEVE I just said that!

Luna: Before all those in the back get too caught up in our announcement, you'll need to earn your way into these ladder matches. I am not sure how my sister plans to do that, but I have a fairly unique way of my own. During tonight's broadcast, TWO battle royals will take place, each filled to the brim with 20 men and women. The final 7 women and men will make up the participants of the Hope Springs Eternal, and the Carnival of Carnage ladder matches! -more cheers are heard-

Garble: Two STAR-STUDDED Battle Royals, all to decide who will be competing in these contract ladder wars!

Swirlinaitis: In addition, the winner of the male's Battle Royal, rather than join the fray of the ladder match, will get an even LARGER opportunity. At High Stakes, they will challenge Giz Hero for the Carnage Championship! -cheers- Notice, however, that Ms. Luna said SEVEN men and women. The minimum requirement for these ladder matches is EIGHT. So, how will the 8th man and woman be decided? Very simple.

Luna: Oops, silly me...I made a mistake when I said that ALL the participants must earn their way into the ladder matches. Two of them needn't bother.

Ahuizotl: Oh no...I think I know where THIS is going…

Luna: The 8th man, competing in the Carnival of Carnage match...is SHINING ARMOR! -this is where the crowd goes back to booing, as Shining smirks while the rest of his stablemates applaud him-

Garble: Oh come on! It's as plain as day what's going on!

Luna: As for the Hope Springs Eternal match, the last participant will be...CADANCE! -more boos flood the arena, as Cadance and Shining Armor kiss as a way of congratulating each other-

Swirlinaitis: Congratulations, you two! You've earned it!

Ahuizotl: They have earned NOTHING! This is RIDICULOUS! Why are they immune?! Why don't THEY have to compete in the Battle Royals!

Garble: Isn't it obvious, man? This is just a SAMPLE of how far kissing your bosses' ass can get you!

Ahuizotl: It was a rhetorical question. Can somebody PLEASE explain to me how it is FAIR, though?!

Garble: That's not possible...because it ISN'T. Not in the SLIGHTEST.

Luna: I don't understand how you people can be incited by that! Cadance and Shining Armor have already proven themselves worthy by helping Team Luna walk out of The Royal Rumble as the victors. Here on Lunacy, those who work hard, those who succeed, are the FIRST ones that are rewarded!

Crowd: THAT IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT IS BULL-SHIT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Swirlinaitis: That is completely fair!

Garble: I wonder what flavor of Kool-Aid is Swirlinaitis' favorite…

Luna: Your opinions do not matter! If they did, then YOU would be in charge of running Lunacy! But you're NOT, so-

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -the crowd envelopes the Asylum in cheers as all of The System looks towards the stage, each with varying degrees of anger-

Ahuizotl: The System sure didn't expect THIS!

Garble: It's the Chick Combo Champions, Fluttershy and Lightning Dust!

-The Champs appear on the stage. Lightning Dust looks furious as she leads Fluttershy, who looks quite scared of what the outcome of interrupting the general manager could be, down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: Fluttershy doesn't seem to share the same facial expression as Lightning Dust, but she is her partner, so there's no way she would let her come out here alone!

Crowd: THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING, AND FLUT-TER-SHY! THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING, AND FLUT-TER-SHY! THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING, AND FLUT-TER-SHY! THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING, AND FLUT-TER-SHY! THANK YOU, LIGHT-NING, AND FLUT-TER-SHY!

Garble: Yes, THANK YOU GIRLS! Anything to get Luna and Swirlinaitis to shut up…

-Lightning and Fluttershy enter the ring as The System intently glares at them. Lightning is handed a microphone as she stands in front of The System, while Fluttershy is standing behind her-

Swirlinaitis: Ladies, we weren't quite finished yet. It would be best if you left this ring N-

Lightning: Like hell we are! You've been in charge for 10 minutes or so, and we're already sick to DEATH of your babbling! We can tell very early on, that without Mr. Rich, Lunacy is going to spiral out into a vortex of complete BULLCRAP! -major cheers-

Luna: Terminate all of these references towards Filthy. This is MY SHOW, Monday Night LUNAcy! It was created for ME to rule over it! This does not revolve around Mr. Rich anymore, it revolves around me and The System! -boos-

Lightning: If you expect us to just purge Mr. Rich's EXISTENCE from our minds, you've all got another thing coming! -cheers- He gave us our big break. He's the one that allowed me and Fluttershy to come together. He granted us a chance to become the Chick Combo CHAMPIONS! -cheers- No matter how hard you try, no matter how severely you damage Lunacy, Mr. Rich will always and FOREVER be the RIGHTFUL owner of THIS SHOW! -the crowd is completely behind Lightning's words-

Garble: RIGHT ON! RIGHT FUCKING ON!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Swirlinaitis: ….Is that really how you feel…-he looks over Lightning's shoulder with a smirk- Fluttershy…? -Fluttershy shrinks a bit under his gaze, as Lightning pats her on the shoulder-

Lightning: Don't try to intimidate her! She's already been hurt enough over what's happened in the past 24 hours. It was MY idea to come out here, but I'm speaking from the HEART; both mine AND Fluttershy's!

Luna: Well isn't that just PRECIOUS. I'm sure Mr. Rich is quite proud of the way you two have bonded since coming together. However, I cannot allow you and Fluttershy to infringe upon my sermon without taking a...PROPER course of action. Mr. Rich may not have made a big deal out of it, but when your General Manager is speaking, I demand the total and utter SILENCE and ATTENTION of my subjects!

Lightning: -she walks forward a bit, getting closer to Luna's face with a stone expression- ….Well you have our attention right now, so let's hear it…-the crowd OHHHs lightly at the tension in the ring- How are you going to deal with our little intrusion?

Ahuizotl: It might not be a good idea to test her, Lightning...

Luna: Since you're so curious, and considering the fact that you were so ADAMANT on bringing your partner out here, I can't help but notice that you both have even brought out your titles.

Lightning: -she looks at the gold that is aligned on her and Fluttershy's shoulder- Well yeah, we take a great deal of pride as Champions. What of it?

Luna: -she gives a quick chuckle- Very soon, Lightning, you are going to learn that the choices you make not only affect YOU, but your friends, as well. And the closest friend of yours I see in this region...is Fluttershy.

Lightning: What the hell are you getting at?

Luna: I plan to rebuild Lunacy from the ground up, and I think I'll start with the Chick Combo titles…

-Lightning grips her title, narrowing her eyes at Luna-

Luna: Oh, don't worry...I'm not going to take them away. But let's see how you and Fluttershy fare against your next challengers…

-As Lightning and Fluttershy are trying to process Luna's words, they are both blindsided by Sunset and Cadance! (Sunset attacked Lightning, and Cadance attacked Fluttershy) The crowd begins booing unanimously as Cadance and Sunset lay a fierce beat down on the Champions-

Garble: IT'S A DAMN AMBUSH! THE CHAMPIONS GOT ROCKED!

Ahuizotl: ARE GOING TO SEE A TITLE MATCH?! … NO! NO DON'T GO TO BREAK! STAY WITH IT FOR A MINUTE!

Garble: DAMMIT! WE HAVE TO GO TO BREAK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH AN UPDATE!

-We return from commercial with Sunset continuing to apply a rest-hold on Fluttershy in the middle of the ring-

Match 2: Chick Combo Championships - Lightning Dust & Fluttershy vs Sunset Shimmer & Cadance

Ahuizotl: We are back on Monday Night Lunacy, with a Championship-yes a CHAMPIONSHIP match in progress!

Garble: During the break, Luna made it official. Our oh-so-GRACIOUS General Manager has decided to give Sunset and Cadance a Chick Combo title shot..FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON!

Ahuizotl: Well, there IS a reason, but it's a very ludicrous one! This is Luna's idea of punishing the Champions.

Garble: Imagine Sunset Shimmer as a dual Champion…

Ahuizotl: Please no...her ego is already enormous enough with just ONE Championship.

Crowd: FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY! FLUT-TER-SHY!

Cadance: SHUT UP!

Ahuizotl: And these fans are taking Mr. Rich's advice! They're willing Fluttershy on, trying to guide her through the vicious clutches of Sunset!

-Fluttershy soon is able to rise to her feet, Sunset gritting her teeth as she tries her best to apply more pressure. Fluttershy strikes Sunset with elbows to the gut, the fans chanting "YAY" with each elbow. When she feels she is able to escape, Fluttershy lifts Sunset into the air in a back suplex position, but Sunset rakes Fluttershy's eyes while in the air, forcing Fluttershy to release her. Sunset crashes her body into Fluttershy, which forces her onto the mat-

Garble: FLUTTERSHY'S SHOULDERS ARE DOWN!

Ahuizotl: NO NO! NOT THIS WAY!

*1…..2…-Fluttershy manages to get a shoulder up, pushing Sunset off of her body-

Garble: Sunset raked Fluttershy's eyes while out of the referee's line of sight! I damn sure don't approve of it, but she is certainly willing to do whatever it takes to bring another title home to The System.

Ahuizotl: Fluttershy and Lightning won't hand over the titles that easily! They've been surviving ever since they won them!

-3 minutes later-

-Fluttershy jumps off the top rope, knocking Cadance down to the mat with a front Missile Dropkick. The crowd continues to cheer her on as she begins crawling towards her corner-

Ahuizotl: Can Fluttershy make it?! She's been abused since the very outset of this match!

-Cadance also is crawling towards her corner, but Fluttershy is going a bit faster. Lightning has her hand out, and nearly makes contact with Fluttershy's, until she is pulled off the apron-

Garble: Who the-HEY! IT'S THE SWORD!

-The referee calls for the bell as Drollins, Reigns, and Ditzbrose begin mauling Lightning on the floor. The fans are booing, as they expected more out of this match, but they are soon struck in awe…-

Ahuizotl: WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THE SWORD OUT H-OH GOD! -Fluttershy dives through the middle rope, and crashes into Drollins and Ditzbrose, knocking them to the ground, where she then proceeds to pummel on them- THIS is the Fluttershy that you don't want to mess with!

Garble: She may not be comfortable speaking her mind in that ring, but when she sees her friend in trouble OHOOOO! Fists will be flying!

-Reigns shoves Fluttershy off of her teammates and blocks Drollins and Ditzbrose as they leap over the barricade. Reigns soon joins them, leaving Fluttershy and Lightning to recover on the floor, and The System in shock and anger-

Ahuizotl: We will never know if Cadance and Sunset would've won this match, but in the case that they did, The Sword have done us a MASSIVE favor!

Garble: A favor we will NEVER be able to repay them on! The Sword and the Champions have been at each other's throats for 3 months now, but they've done the same with them! Drollins, Ditzbrose, and Reigns have SECURED Lightning Dust and Fluttershy's tag team title reign, for at least a bit longer.

Ahuizotl: They certainly aren't doing it to be courteous, though...as always, there is an ulterior motive in mind for the Hounds of Justice.

-The Sword escape through the crowd as the referee hands the Champions their belts, as they both look quite taken aback. Meanwhile, the rest of The System have joined Cadance, who looks ready to murder someone, and Sunset in the ring-

Garble: Look at Luna's face! She and the rest of her gang were standing right here at ringside, preparing to congratulate a new pair of Chick Combo Champions that I'm sure they believe are WAY more worthy than the current ones...heh...yeah right.

Ahuizotl: Lord only knows how Luna will respond to this debacle, as her intent to discipline Lightning Dust and Fluttershy has, for all intensive purposes, been a bust, thanks in part to The Sword. Nevertheless, Fluttershy and Lightning Dust are going to escape with their Chick Combo Championships in tow, as we head backstage to our broadcast colleague, Silver Shi-

-Silver Shill is going to have to wait, as the sound of creepy piano keys cut Ahuizotl off-

*DEH!*

-There is a long pause, before the foreboding sound of a banjo begins to play, and we see Ericka Rowan tilting her head with her sheep mask donning her face. The camera zooms out from her face to show Harper standing next to her, holding up the sacred lantern, which brings light to the form of Amay Wythyst, who is sitting in her rocking chair-

Amay: -signing in her bayou drawl- And we went down in the river to pray...studyin' about those good ol' days and who shall wear, the starry crown? Good lord, show me the waaaay. He taught me...he taught me from a young age...he said, "you gotta get them..before they get you…a rattlesnake's skin..is the same color as the leaves," he said…-she chuckles for a short time- and we all understood him...he led us with love, but he taught us, that the fires...well they were our friends, too…"the world is an evil place," he said! And we agreed...and I was there...I was there when he took his FINAL BREATH! He pulled me in close...and he said, "you're the one…" he said, "they chose you...long before you were ever in existence…" -she smiles- and I understood what he meant...his touch, could save the world...but his kiss...burns it to the ground...I love you...Brother Avery…-she grins at the camera before slipping into a fit of giggles until she begins to sign once again- doooown, sisters, let's go down...down by the river to praaaay…-Amay's words echo as she leans forward in her rocking chair, clasping her hands together. The music abruptly fades out, as we hear a final, "DEH!"

We immediately are brought into the GM's office, where The Sword have entered and are approached by Luna-

Ditzbrose: You wanted to see us, boss?

Luna: Yes, I did. And I'm sure you three know WHY I've asked you here. I need you to explain to me why you so RECKLESSLY destroyed the Championship match I had set up!

Ditzbrose: -looks at her teammates before she decides to speak- Look, Luna...we know that Cadance and Sunset are your girls, they're your prodigies and all that junk, and we ain't got an issue with that.

Drollins: -shakes her head- No we don't. But last week, OUR chance to become the Chick Combo Champions was thwarted by outside interference. Rosely was about to Spear Lightning Dust right out of CONSCIOUSNESS, when Rarity and Twilight Sparkle so desperately SCREWED us out of the titles, just to get some PETTY upper hand for Team Rich!

Ditzbrose: Lightning Dust...Fluttershy...THEY SHOULDN'T BE THE CHAMPIONS! That gold of theirs should be around OUR waists right now!

Reigns: Luna...that's the ultimate injustice in all of this.

Drollins: Whether you're backing them or not, Cadance and Sunset should NOT be getting a title shot over US. WE are the rightful number 1 contenders, and we will do whatever it takes to secure our share of power!

Ditzbrose: Speaking of power...we're the reason why you're even in charge of this shindig.

Luna: Is that so?

Ditzbrose: -cracking her knuckles- Yes ma'am. We were the M.V.P.'s of Team Luna, there's no doubting it.

Drollins: We eliminated nearly HALF of the opposition. The Sword, out of all of our teammates, were the only members standing tall at the end of the match. Actually...we were the ones who eliminated BOTH of the Chick Combo Champions. Just imagine how much DIFFERENT things would've turned out had we joined...oh, I don't know, Filthy Rich's team? -she smirks-

Reigns: You wouldn't be General Manager right now, plain and simple. We were your saving grace.

Luna: Okay, okay...I see your point. The significance that you three brought to my team was unmeasurable, and the most concrete reason as to why we were victorious. I apologize for jumping the gun tonight, and overlooking the rematch you beyond question deserve. I plan to right this wrong pronto...which one of you three would like to compete in tonight's Battle Royal?

-All three members look at each other extensively-

Ditzbrose: ...Well it can't be Reigns. She's afraid of heights.

Reigns: -upset- Aw, damn! That was supposed to be a secret, man!

Drollins: Why don't you do it, Diane? You're berzerk enough to jump off those ladders without any regard for your well-being.

Ditzbrose: -she shrugs- Yeah, that'd be pretty fun. You're the high flyer, though. A ladder match would be right up your alley.

Drollins: Hmm...you're right. I've got no problem being 20 feet in the air. Luna, I'll be in the Battle Royal. I'm a shoo-in to win that briefcase!

Luna: -she nods- Sounds good. And that brings us to High Stakes, where Rosely and Diane will compete for the Chick Combo Championships...against Fluttershy and Lightning Dust. -The Sword all smirk in delight over that announcement- Don't make me regret giving you another chance, girls.

Ditzbrose: You've got nothing to worry about. Those belts will soon belong to the Hounds of Justice...same goes for the Hope Springs Eternal contract.

Drollins: If you're searching for a sterling pair of Champions, you need not look ANY further than The Sword, Luna.

Reigns: Believe THAT!

-The scene ends with The Sword exiting Luna's office, with Luna grinning as she crosses her arms. She seems to be content with her decision-

Garble: This month isn't looking too favorable to the Chick Combo Champions, 'Zotl...Fluttershy and Lightning have got daunting challenges popping up from all corners!

Ahuizotl: They will certainly have their work cut out for them over the next 4 weeks. They still have to get through 18 other women in that upcoming Battle Royal, but if any tag team can handle this INSANE amount of adversity, it's Fluttershy and Lightning Dust!

-We see Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts in the ring, preparing for tag team action-

Garble: And if I've heard correctly, these two beautiful young broads are about to come face-to-face with some COLOSSAL adversity of their own…

-For the second time tonight, the crowd's attention is grabbed by the sound of creepy piano keys. Many a cheer is heard as yet another "DEH" rings throughout the arena-

Ahuizotl: I could hear the collective gulps of Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts from where I'm sitting…

-As per usual, a lantern is lit, which illuminates the headquarters of The Wythyst Family-

Amay: We're here…-the lantern is then blown out, as the Lunacy fans in attendance begin rising to their feet, turning on their cell phones in joy. Amay Wythyst walks out onto the stage, holding her lantern up as her disciples are just behind her-

Ahuizotl: One week after defeating 3MB, Ericka Rowan and Lucy Harper are poised to dismantle another team, as the architect of annihilation, Amay Wythyst, will be observing from ringside.

Garble: After the roll these 3 monsters have been on, the LAST thing I would want to do is tussle with them…

-Amay sits in her rocking chair, rocking a few times before blowing the lantern out. The lights return as Amay points at the ring, Harper and Rowan proceeding to waltz towards it. Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts look mortified, and the bell hasn't even rung yet-

Ahuizotl: This is the first time Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts will be seen across syndicated television, and it very well may be the LAST.

Garble: What a terrible debut this is going to be...they're going to be SLAUGHTERED.

-Ericka Rowan steps into the ring, removing her sheep mask and growling at her opponents. Neither Lemon nor Twinkleshine want any part of this match as the referee rings the bell-

Match 3: Lemon Hearts & Twinkleshine vs The Wythyst Family w/ Amay Wythyst

-As soon as the bell rings, Lemon and Twinkle leave the ring and attempt to run up the ramp, but Amay stops them as she gets up from her rocking chair-

Amay: -holding her arms out and grinning- Where might you be running off to, little SHEEP?

Garble: Face it, girls...there is NO safe haven as long as this family is around…

-Lemon Hearts turns around and eats a nasty Big Boot from Harper. Twinkleshine, beginning to panic, turns around and gets clobbered with a shoulder block from Rowan that sends her smashing into the barricade. Amay Wythyst cackles as Rowan picks up Twinkleshine and throws her into the ring-

Ahuizotl: I guess Twinkleshine will be the legal participant for her team.

-Harper measures Lemon Hearts before nailing her with a twisted Savate Kick to the side of her head. Lemon crumbles to the ground as the crowd OHHHHs at the wicked impact-

Garble: FUCKING HELL! This is likely going to be all Twinkleshine, because I can't imagine Lemon Hearts will be getting up anytime soon…

-2 minutes later-

-With Lemon Hearts still unconscious on the outside of the ring, Harper steps onto Twinkleshine's back with both feet as her neck is hung over the bottom rope. Harper is holding onto the top rope with both hands to apply even MORE pressure-

Ahuizotl: Every ounce of life...every bit of BREATH that exists inside Twinkleshine's body, and Harper and Rowan will not be satisfied until they squeeze it all from her!

Harper: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEEEEAAAAHHHH! -Harper finally steps off Twinkleshine's back as the referee nears his 5 count, thrusting her hands towards the referee's face and making weird hand signals-

Garble: So creepy, so methodic...Harper and Rowan are fighting like they have something to prove, but what could that be? They and Amay made an example out of 3MB last week. So what's with all the aggression?

Ahuizotl: Perhaps Amay is expecting them to turn up the notch on the destruction meter with each successful confrontation.

Garble: That seems about right for Amay Wythyst…

-2 more minutes later-

-Harper nails Twinkleshine with a Michinoku Driver, but rather than go for a cover, she tags in Rowan, who enters the ring and lifts Twinkleshine up briefly before driving her into the mat with a Full nelson slam-

Garble: JEEZ! What velocity by Rowan!

Ahuizotl: Do yourself a favor Twinkleshine...DON'T kick out.

*1…..2…...3!*

Garble: Smart girl. Unfortunately, I think her wrestling endeavors have come to an end.

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEERRRRRS...Theeee Wythyyyyst Familyyyyy…

-Harper enters the ring, leaning down and grasping Rowan's shoulders with her hands and sticking her tongue out as Rowan is on her knees, looking around at the audience, expressionless-

Ahuizotl: As hard as you may try, as valiantly as you may fight, there is no way on Earth that you can run from The Wythyst Family. One way or another, you WILL be hurt.

Garble: Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts tried their damndest to get away, but with Amay Wythyst at ringside, it just wasn't going to happen. She wanted to witness a massacre, and tonight on Lunacy she saw JUST that.

-Amay enters the ring as Rowan and Harper get to their feet and move out of the way so that Amay can drop to her knees and hold her arms out, shouting "FOLLOW THE BUZZAAAAARDS!"-

Ahuizotl: It's almost a guarantee that Amay Wythyst will be in that upcoming Battle Royal, and that spells nothing but doom for the other 19 hopeful women that will be sharing the ring with her.

Garble: Hopeful is a good word, as they are all hopeful to be apart of the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match. If Amay has her way, however, their hope will very soon expire.

-Amay cackles as she looks up to the sky, as we get lasting shots of Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts unmoving in the ring, and on the outside-

*DEH!*

-After a quick EWF merchandise plug, we return to the arena, set for some more action. Bulk Biceps' theme song sends the crowd into a frenzy-

Garble: It's time for the first of our two Battle Royals tonight!

-Bulk appears on the stage, pacing around as Suri Poloman lurks behind him. Bulk steps from side-to-side at the top of the stage before wildly thrusting his fists down, an explosion of pyro erupting from the sides of the ramp, which drives Bulk and Suri to the ring with all the energy in the world-

Madden: The following conteeest, is a TWENTY MAAAAN..OVERRRR THE TOP ROOOOPE..BAAAAATTLEEEEE ROYAAAAAAAL, to determine, the final 7 competitors in the Carnival of Carnage ladder match, and the NUMBER ONE CONTEDEEERRRR..to the CARNAAAAAAGE CHAAAAMPIONSHIIIIIP! Introducing FIRST..accompaniiiied, by SURRRRRIIIIIII POLOMAAAAAAAN! Frooom MINNEAPOLIIIIIS, MINNESOTAAAAAAA! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULK BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEPS!

Garble: And here comes the LAST man on the EWF roster that I would want to be competing against; whether that be in a singles match, a Battle Royal, and ESPECIALLY not in a freaking LADDER MATCH!

Ahuizotl: But there is a very good chance that Bulk Biceps will be competing at High Stakes. Whether it will be as part of the Carnival of Carnage, or challenging Giz Hero for his title, is what we will find out by the end of this contest.

Garble: A ladder match is a dangerous match in and of itself...but how DRASTICALLY will the complexion of this match change if BULK BICEPS is competing in it?!

Ahuizotl: If what Bulk has done since joining the tutelage of Suri Poloman is any indication, there would be MUCH more havoc that any normal ladder match!

-Bulk jumps from side-to-side on the apron as he latches onto the top rope. He shakes the rope once and violently squats, as another explosion of pyro fires off from the four corners. Bulk then leaps over the top rope, landing on his feet as Suri enters the ring herself. Bulk paces in the middle of the ring as Suri is given the microphone of Madden, which she accepts graciously, mouthing the words, "thank you very much." She joins her client in the middle of the ring, as the crowd is already cheering, for they know that she is about to speak-

Garble: Oh goody! Suri is about to grace us with the presence of his words!

Ahuizotl: This crowd has been awaiting the moment for when she will speak again, and quite frankly, I always enjoy her articulation, too.

Suri: …..Ladies and gentlemen...my name...is -the crowd says her name along with her- Suri...Poloman. -the crowd is already cheering as Suri pauses- Well that was easy. -she turns to Bulk and gives him a toothy grin, before turning back to re-address the audience- And as you are all mindful of...I am the PROUD advocate, for the single GREATEST threat...to the Carnage Championship...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK!  
>BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEPS! -the crowd continues to cheer as Suri adjusts the collar on her business dress-<p>

Crowd: BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS! BULK BI-CEPS!

Suri: And taking into account the fact that you are all chanting his name, I am led to believe that, despite the fact that he did not walk out of The Royal Rumble with the Carnage Championship, you, the EWF Universe are not DISAPPOINTED by Bulk Biceps. Am I correct in this assumption? -the crowd cheers-

Crowd: HE IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HE IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HE IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HE IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HE IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* HE IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Suri: You, my good people, have got it right! -they cheer- For this exact same reason, I myself do not DARE be discouraged by my client's performance...this is because Bulk Biceps' performance, in last night's Fatal 4 Way match, was nothing short of SPECTACULAR! -cheers- ASTOUNDING! Why, I'd go so far as to say it was TRANSCENDENTAL! What kind of advocate would I be, if I chastised Bulk Biceps for such an incredible execution of excellence? Why, I'd be a fraud! A phony! I'd be a living, breathing HOAX! I might as well hang up my business skirt, and forget about this whole apostle thing….LUCKILY, I'm SMARTER than that...and so are YOU people! -cheers- For we all understand that in contempt of the outcome, that Fatal 4 Way Match was Bulk Biceps' METAMORPHOSIS! HE had the most to prove out of everyone in that match, and as far as I'm concerned, he surpassed the expectations of EVERYONE...even ME! Yes, ME! In the record book, it will stand as a LOSS for Bulk Biceps, technically, yes. But from MY assessment, Bulk Biceps was NOT the one who took the pinfall, and he was not, and NEVER will be the recipient of a submission, so did Bulk Biceps TRULY lose? He took Thunderlane, Rumble, and the Champion HIMSELF, Giz Hero to Suuuu. Plexxx. CITYYYY. -the crowd cheers enormously loud-

Crowd: SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SU-PLEX CI-TY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Bulk Biceps cannot help but laugh wholeheartedly about how well that has gotten over-

Suri: -nodding intently- You all witnessed it! SEVEN….TEEN. SEVENTEEN Suplexes, all of a different variety, were delivered to those three unsuspecting gentlemen, and it is an experience they will NEVER forget. Then there was the way that Bulk Biceps so majestically and exhilaratingly ROSE from the debris of that commentary table and continued to carry forward, dispatching suplex after suplex after suplex after suplex after suplex after suplex after suplex  
>after suplex after suplex AFTER SUPLEX! And TONIGHT, though he may have succumbed to the FAILURE of his opponents, like an unyielding PHOENIX, Bulk Biceps will RISE from the ashes of defeat, and be the last man ERECTED in this "all-star" Battle Royal-and a Battle Royal it will most certainly be! A fierce contest! An intense battle from start to finish! But there can only be ONE result, and that is Bulk Biceps, giving each one of those men a hellacious German Suplex, en route to becoming the DEFINITE and INFALLIBLE number one contender to the Carnage Championship! I'm not even going to make MENTION of the ladder match, because it will not be necessary. The only thing that should be NECESSARY of Bulk Biceps' 19 opponents, is that, as SOON as the bell rings, they depart this squared circle AT ONCE! I understand that there MUST be 7 more participants decided for that ladder match, and so what I am suggesting is a DIFFERENT kind of competition. Bulk Biceps will give everyone in that match 10 seconds to exit the ring. It is up to the referees to figure out who were the FINAL 7 to leave the ring, and those 7 men will be in the ladder match, while Bulk Biceps will be battling for the coveted Carnage Championship. I know it might seem preposterous that I am even bringing forth this concept, but I am only thinking of the safety of everyone else in this match. I do not want them to become victims of my client. It would be in their best interest to comply with my admonishing. The sooner you leave the ring, the less of a chance you have of being TORMENTED and DEHUMANIZED by Bulk Biceps, the MAYOR of Suplex City! This is our ONLY warning! -Suri lets the microphone fall to the mat as both she and Bulk stare icily into the camera, piercing the souls of the 19 other mortals that are involved in the battle royal-<p>

Garble: Yikes...and you just KNOW she isn't kidding, either...she's 100 percent serious about the threats she just laid out.

Ahuizotl: Oh, no doubt about it. But we both know that NONE of those men are going to adhere to Suri's orders. Bulk may be big, and he may be a freak of nature, but this is an opportunity that only comes around every so often!

Garble: Yeah, you're right. Those guys, even if they are scared, had better SWALLOW those butterflies, and man up! If ALL of them work together, I'm sure Bulk won't be as big of a threat as Suri predicts he will be.

Ahuizotl: Before the match begins, however, let's try to get an interview from Silver Shill. Hopefully he doesn't get interrupted again...

Silver Shill: Everyone, joining me at this time...Fancy Pants, Gustave Le Grand, and Fleur De Lis...EGO. -The camera pans over to show both Fancy and Gustave with disappointed scowls. Fleur, however, cannot be upset about anything as she continuously reflects on how beautiful she is. She hums as she teases her hair-

Fancy: …..Forgive me, old chap, but would you mind tapping into your inquisitive nature and ask us whatever questions you may have, rather than staring at Ms. Fleur all this time?

Fleur: -she giggles- Oh, it's not like he can help it. If I were in his shoes-well, first of all I would invest in some more less...TACKY footwear...but if I were in his place, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of me, either!

Silver: -clearing his throat as he turns away from Fleur, blushing- Yes, I'm sorry...the last time I interviewed you three, you stated that the tournaments to crown the King and Queen of the EWF would be the perfect chance for EGO to re-establish yourselves. Fleur planned on becoming Queen, and Gustave all but guaranteed that the title of King would be his by the end of the month.

Gustave: That we did, boy. And do you know what happened?

Silver: Well, things clearly didn't go your way, as both you and Fleur...were eliminated. In the first round, at th-

Gustave: THE DETAILS! ZEY ARE NOT NEEDED! Let's just keep it simple, shall we?

Silver: Alright. You lost.

Gustave: We are not bitter towards how last month turned out, mind you.

Fancy: EGO does not resent anything, for we know we are better than that. We would, however, like to issue our deepest congratulations to King Blueblood, one of our most esteemed colleagues over on Sublime, for becoming the King of the Ring!

Gustave: Yes, we are quite happy for him. But at the same time, we cannot help but lust for those same accolades. Nobody deserves to rule over the land of ze EWF more zhen EGO!

Fancy: We want to carve our own prestigious path like Blueblood. Another month has gone by without EGO making a grand impact. That is all going to change THIS month! Gustave and I will be two of the participants in the male's Battle Royal, and naturally, the lovely Ms. Fleur has been entered into the female's.

Gustave: We know that we are being overlooked by ze viewing public. Probably none of them expects ANY of us to advance to High Stakes, but what do they know?!

Fancy: It is quite preposterous. They dare to overlook US? We are the three most talented individuals in the EWF! We are some of the most important beings in Equestria-no, scratch that...in America-scratch that, as well! EGO is composed of some of the most illustrious, distinguished people in the WORLD.

Fleur: Or...at least, we SHOULD be treated as such! Tonight is the first step in making sure that the world's eyes are glued to everything that EGO does.

Fancy: Fleur will be in a ladder match, as will either me or Gustave. The one that isn't, will be challenging for the Carnage Championship at High Stakes. The entire EWF Universe had better prepare themselves to be indulged with VAST amounts of EGO, because this month...belongs to the elite!

-EGO walks off with confident smirks on their faces, as Silver Shill doesn't look too keen on that concept as we head to another commercial-

-We return with most of the participants for the men's Battle Royal already in the ring as Rumble lays across the apron, talking selfies as Photo Finish works to get the perfect angles on her camera-

Garble: Welcome back to Monday Night Lunacy! We are all set to find out who will join the fold as the 8 participants in the Carnival of Carnage ladder match at High Stakes.

Ahuizotl: 20 determined young lads, all looking to break into the limelight of Lunacy's male division. Let us not forget that the winner of this Battle Royal will challenge Giz Hero for the Carnage Championship, while the other 7 remaining men will be added to the perilous bout itself.

Garble: Some heavy favorites to last the entire match would be Bulk Biceps, Rumble, Thunderlane, and Flash Sentry. I also find it VERY interesting that Bill Nyeker will be competing tonight.

Ahuizotl: We have not seen him in a match since Final Reckoning I want to say. He's been trying to mold his pupils into the proper tag team. I would not be surprised if he uses Dawson and Kendrick to his advantage to make it to the final 7, or even to become the WINNER!

Garble: We've also got some newcomers competing in this match: Featherweight, and Cheese Sandwich. If either of them make it so far as the final 7, I would have to think that would earn them an official EWF contract!

Ahuizotl: That would be quite exciting for them. They've probably got butterflies the size of EAGLES in their gut right now! And there's also the heavy possibility of Gustave and or Fancy Pants making their mark in this match. Anyone that has a teammate definitely has an advantage here!

Match 4: Flash Sentry vs Snails vs Snips vs Fancy Pants vs Gustave Le Grand vs Overdrive vs Vultarian vs Bulk Biceps vs Bill Nyeker vs Dwight Dawson vs Xavier Kendrick vs Hoops vs Dumb-Bell vs Neon Lights vs DJ Z vs Rumble vs Thunderlane vs Klaus vs Featherweight vs Cheese Sandwich

-All the competitors begin rushing towards anybody they feel would be easy pickings-

Garble: Right off the bell, and the wise strategy here would be to lay low as long as you can!

-Stupidly, both Hoops and Dumb-Bell target Bulk Biceps, who isn't fazed by any of their offense. Bulk grabs Hoops and chucks him over the top rope, but to his credit, Hoops hangs on-

Ahuizotl: And very quickly, we've established who the alpha male of the contest will be, and who is on the lowest tier of the food chain…

Garble: Yeah, Hoops and Dumb-Bell...idiots! Why in the HELL would you go after the most menacing dude in the ring?!

-Bulk wraps his arms around Dumb-Bell's waist and flings him behind. Dumb-Bell flies over the top rope, crashing into his buddy and knocking both of them down to the ground simultaneously-

Ahuizotl: GOOD LORD! Two eliminations for Bulk Biceps, right off the bat!

-The crowd is already cheering as Bulk leans over the top rope, roaring at the fools on the floor-

Garble: Hit the showers, you stooges!

1st Elimination: Dumb-Bell by Bulk Biceps (1) (0:19)

2nd Elimination: Hoops by Bulk Biceps (2) (0:19)

Suri: -walking over and looking down at Hoops and Dumb-Bell with disgust- YOU MORONS! DID YOU NOT GET A LOOK AT MY CLIENT?! HE'S A FREAKING BEAST!

Ahuizotl: He sure is...everyone in that entire ring is going to need to work together to get that behemoth over the top rope!

-2 minutes later-

-Featherweight approaches Bill Nyeker, but gets clobbered by Dawson and sent into the mat for his troubles-

Garble: And just like you said, Dawson and Kendrick are going to be there for their teacher whenever he's in danger!

Nyeker: -grinning as he points down at Featherweight- EVISCERATE HIM, DWIGHT!

-Dawson gives a simple nod as he lifts up Featherweight and places him in the Sleeping in Class!-

Ahuizotl: Dawson! At the behest of Nyeker, is draining all of the energy from tiny Featherweight!

Garble: Dwight Dawson has made men close to his own size pass out from this! But how will Featherweight, someone who is about 150 pounds LIGHTER than him, manage?!

-Not long after, Featherweight's body goes limp, and Dawson positions his little figure over the top rope, releasing the submission hold. Featherweight slumps onto the apron and then tumbles down to the floor-

Garble: At least it was a peaceful exit for the kid…

3rd Elimination: Featherweight by Dwight Dawson (1) (2:37)

-Dawson turns around and comes face-to-face...with Bulk Biceps-

Garble: OHO! YES! THIS is something I've been waiting to see!

Ahuizotl: These two big bulls, these two LEVIATHANS! Something has GOT. TO. GIVE!

-The two glare at each other for a bit, but before one of them can make a move, Nyeker slides in-between them and shoves Bulk as hard as he can, which barely moves him-

Nyeker: You may have the strength of 10 men, but Mr. Dawson has that blessing, as well has the intellect of 10 EINSTEINS!

Garble: Whoa, whoa...let's not get carried away here…

Nyeker: You would be serendipitous to even have the mental capacity of a SLUG! A SL-AHHHHH!

-Nyeker screams as Bulk furiously hoists him up onto his shoulders-

Ahuizotl: I don't know how smart Bulk is, but he's bright enough to know not to run his mouth to the most imposing guy in the ring!

Garble: Nyeker should've just let his student handle that...the outcome probably would've been a lot better for him...as in, he wouldn't about to be ELIMINATED.

-Before Nyeker is planted with an F5, Kendrick chop blocks Bulk's leg, which makes him release Nyeker as he drops to one knee-

Ahuizotl: Luckily he has TWO students that have made it their sworn duty to save him. No matter how big you are, your legs are just as susceptible to pain as anyone else's!

-4 minutes later-

-Vultarian is on the top rope, with Cheese Sandwich on the middle rope below him-

Garble: Vultarian may be about to flatten Cheese Sandwich with the Buzzard Bomb!

Ahuizotl: It's a very precarious position for both of these men to be in!

-DJ Z runs over and jumps on the back of Cheese Sandwich, which he used to propel himself in the air and reach Vultarian, whom he wraps his own legs around Vultarian's head and launches him off the top rope with a Frankensteiner!

Garble: WHAT ATHLETICISM! DJ Z hit both members of SLIME with Frankensteiners last night, and one of his teammates have now become a victim!

Ahuizotl: Like I said, you need to be EXTREMELY cautious if you're going to be scaling up there in a Battle Royal.

-DJ Z Enziguris the back of Cheese Sandwich, which stuns him enough to where he is able to push up on his legs and send him falling over the top rope and down to the floor-

Garble: And the Party Extraordinaire has been ousted from this match! At least he made himself useful to DJ Z while he lasted.

4th Elimination: Cheese Sandwich by DJ Z (1) (6:54)

-On the other side of the ring, Vultarian gets tossed over the top rope by Rumble-

Ahuizotl: Prince Pretty has racked up his first elimination!

Garble: Vultarian never had a chance to recuperate after that Frankensteiner, and now Rumble is one step closer to getting another shot at his oh-so-beloved Carnage Championship.

5th Elimination: Vultarian by Rumble (1) (7:07)

-2 minutes later-

-After working on Bulk's leg nonstop, Kendrick awaits for his prey to get to their feet. He then attempts to hit the Complex Equation (Sliced Bread), but as Kendrick's feet come into contact with the top turnbuckle, Bulk regains his composure and wraps an arm around Kendrick's waist. He lifts Kendrick up into the air, turns around, and drops Kendrick to the floor with a Back Suplex-

Garble: Now Nyeker's only got one disciple at his disposal!

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker's chance to get another Championship match may be a few suplexes away from being over!

-Nyeker gulps, as he begins to sweat a bit. He warns Dawson to keep his distance from that monster as he backs away from Bulk's vicinity-

6th Elimination: Xavier Kendrick by Bulk Biceps (3) (9:21)

-3 minutes later-

-DJ Z jumps over the top rope, landing on the apron. He looks to hit Snips with the Spinback, but before he can springboard, Fleur De Lis grabs his foot-

Ahuizotl: Of course! The only good she has at ringside is distracting the other competitors!

Garble: Anything to give Gustave and Fancy Pants an edge. I agree, though, it's pretty ridiculous.

-DJ Z kicks at Fleur, but luckily she has already moved back to avoid damage-

DJ Z: Yo, girl! If you wanted my digits so bad, you could at least be cordial about it!

Fleur: Perhaps you can give them to me after you've been eliminated. -she winks-

-Before DJ Z can respond with a witty retort, he is surrounded by the other members of EGO, who begin punching and kicking at him-

Ahuizotl: They're trying to take advantage of Fleur's distraction, but DJ Z is hanging on!

Garble: With ONE HAND!

-Fancy puts his leg through the middle rope, and uses it to try and force DJ Z off of the middle rope. Meanwhile, Gustave is literally beating on DJ Z's hand with both of his fists. It's not long before DJ Z is hanging on with merely one finger, but even that comes to an end as Gustave grabs the lone finger, and twists it back. DJ Z has no choice but to cry out in pain as the finger flees from the top rope, sending DJ Z falling to the floor with a loud thud-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd boos loudly- That was a courageous effort by DJ Z to avoid elimination for such a lengthy time, but the combined forces of EGO have proved just TOO much to endure…

Garble: He was clinging to that rope for dear life, but Fleur's distraction spelled the end for DJ Z. What a terrible incident!

Fleur: -squatting down to DJ Z's level (on the floor)- Sorry, dearie, but I only call WINNERS. -she walks off with her head held high, leaving DJ Z to kick himself for allowing her to distract him-

7th Elimination: DJ Z by Fancy Pants (1) and Gustave Le Grand (1) (12:48)

-2 minutes later-

-Both Snips and Snails try their hand at eliminating Bulk. They actually are able to push him into the ropes, but that's as far as they get. Bulk uses each of his hands to toss the members of SLIME over the top rope-

Garble: Surprisingly, SLIME has more sense than Hoops and Dip-Wad, because they waited a lot longer to mess with Bulk Biceps.

Ahuizotl: But that's not saying much...WHY DID THEY DO IT ALONE?! They should've recruited everyone else in the ring to help! Bulk Biceps is NOT going to be stopped that smoothly!

8th Elimination: Snips by Bulk Biceps (4) (15:13)

9th Elimination: Snails by Bulk Biceps (5) (15:13)

-As Bulk turns around, he is grabbed by Dwight Dawson, who tries his absolute best to lock him in the Sleeping in Class, but is unable to even lift Bulk off the ground. Bulk leans down and hoists Dawson onto his shoulders, with the crowd rising to their feet in shock-

Ahuizotl: BULK'S GOT THE BIG MAN ON HIS SHOULDERS!

Garble: THIS WOULD BE A MONUMENTAL ELIMINATION FOR BULK! BUT HOW IS HE GOING TO GET RID OF DAWSON?!

-Bulk gives us his answer, as he spins Dawson on his shoulders, and releases him over the top rope. Dawson falls onto Snips and Snails, who have just gotten to their feet, and flattens them into the ground as the crowd loses their minds-

Ahuizotl: F5! F5 TO THE MASSIVE DWIGHT DAWSON!

Garble: THE BIGGEST MAN IN THE ENTIRE MATCH, HAS BEEN WIPED OUT!

Ahuizotl: And he WIPED OUT Snips and Snails on his way down to the floor!

Garble: OVER 350 POUNDS, SENT SPIRALING OUT OF THE RING! What an incredible IMPACT Bulk Biceps has made in this match!

Ahuizotl: SIX eliminations! SIX! Nobody else has come even CLOSE!

10th Elimination: Dwight Dawson by Bulk Biceps (6) (15:33)

Garble: And now Mr. Nyeker is all alone...he doesn't have his students to watch his back anymore!

Ahuizotl: He doesn't have to hold out for much longer. After the next 2 eliminations, we will know who will either make up the other 7 combatants in the ladder match, or get a shot at the Carnage Championship!

-3 minutes later-

-Overdrive is up on the top rope, with Rumble down on the mat-

Garble: As we come down to the wire in such a pivotal match like this one, it is necessary that Overdrive kick it into MAXIMUM Overdrive!

-Before he can do so, Photo Finish climbs onto the apron and snaps a photo of him-

Garble: That's certainly an...interesting way to divert someone's attention...

-This blinds Overdrive momentarily, so that Rumble may get to his feet and plant a Supermodel Kick into the base of his chin, which causes Overdrive to fall off the top rope and crash into the steel steps down below-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd winces and OHHHHHHs at the impact- OVERDRIVE'S FACE, CONNECTS WITH THE UNFORGIVING STEEL!

Garble: Overdrive was blinded by Photo Finish's snapshot! I can't believe that just happened! Kind of a lame exit to a Battle Royal, but hey, this is why it pays to bring your manager to ringside!

Ahuizotl: Though half of Overdrive's face may be made of metal, the other half of his face is not, so one can only IMAGINE how much pain was inflicted upon falling from 10 feet in the air onto those steps!

Garble: Definitely the most painful elimination thus far, but also a frontrunner for the most NONSENSICAL. No offense to Overdrive, it could've happened to anyone, but this is probably a Battle Royal that he'd like to forget about in the future…it's also worth pointing out that Rumble was the source of BOTH members of The Cybernetic Scavengers' downfall in this match!

11th Elimination: Overdrive by Rumble (2) (18:49)

-2 minutes later-

-Rumble once again finds himself in trouble, as he is handing onto the bottom rope with both hands, Gustave attempting to make him another fatality of this match-

Ahuizotl: Rumble could be on the verge of elimination RIGHT HERE!

Garble: Prince Pretty might want to transform into the Prince of Persia and parkour out of this tight spot!

Ahuizotl: I have no idea what you're talking about…

-Photo Finish lies underneath Rumble and puts her feet up against his back-

Garble: BRILLIANT! LOOK AT THIS!

Ahuizotl: I have to admit, that's pretty damn smart! Rumble won't be able to be eliminated with Photo's feet propped up against his back!

Garble: WHAT AN AMAZING STRATEGY!

-Photo must stop what she is doing, however, as she catches Fleur De Lis snapping photos of herself with Photo's gigantic camera. Photo gets up and walks over to Fleur-

Ahuizotl: Rumble's in trouble again! Fleur has lured Photo Finish away from her managerial duties!

Photo: Vat are you doing?!

Fleur: Just putting your camera to good use, sweetie!

Photo: Ms. Fleur! If you vant a photoshoot of your own, I can arrange that! But thees camera is specifically for MY use! YOU are the model! You must let ME take the photos, not yourself!

Garble: It's like both of these managers are competing to save their client from potential elimination!

-Luckily for Rumble, Neon Lights shoves Gustave over the top rope as he is busy trying to eliminate Rumble-

Ahuizotl: Gustave hangs on, but that gives Rumble the opening to slide back into the ring from under the bottom rope!

-As Gustave is doing his best to hang on, Rumble sends his boot through the middle rope and lands another Supermodel Kick to the back of Gustave's head, which promptly forces him to release the top rope and fall face-first to the floor-

Garble: GUSTAVE IS ELIMINATED!

Ahuizotl: If it weren't for Neon Lights trying to gain his own elimination, Rumble may have not been heading to High Stakes at all!

12th Elimination: Gustave Le Grand by Rumble (3) (21:24)

Ahuizotl: And the field has been set! These are your final 8 competitors in this Battle Royal: Flash Sentry, Bill Nyeker, Fancy Pants, Rumble, Neon Lights, Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps, and-...what? I've been keeping track of every elimination, but apparently there are only SEVEN men left in this match…

Garble: That's strange...I guess you weren't keeping track good enough. Does that mean that Gustave will be in the ladder match?

Ahuizotl: I….I suppose so...he will be one of the participants, and so will the next 6 men who are eliminated!

-25 seconds later-

-Nyeker wraps his legs around Bulk's waist as he is standing up and tries to lock in his Number Cruncher (Kimura lock) submission maneuver. Bulk has none of this as he positions Nyeker onto his shoulders-

Garble: Nyeker was attempting to break Bulk's arm, but HE may wind up being broken in the process!

-From the corner of his eye, Bulk catches Xavier Kendrick flying off the top rope. He drops Nyeker onto the mat so he can instead capture Kendrick onto his arms-

Ahuizotl: NOW KENDRICK'S IN TROUBLE!

Garble: Bulk has already eliminated Kendrick from this match, but I guess he's being forced to eliminate him for GOOD!

-Kendrick tries his best to squirm out of Bulk's grasp, but it's to no good. Help does come his way as Bulk turns around, in the form of Dwight Dawson, who clobbers Bulk with a Running body block!-

Ahuizotl: Dawson's back in the ring, now!

-Dawson rescues Kendrick from the stunned Bulk, before both he and his partner begin beating down the beast-

Garble: And The Substitutes of Salvation, living up to their name as they rescue their teacher from impending doom!

-Bulk shoves Kendrick and Dawson back, but he is soon overwhelmed as Neon Lights and Flash Sentry are soon attacking him, as well. Very soon, everyone in the ring is doing their part to soften up Bulk Biceps-

Ahuizotl: And now EVERYONE is working as one! This is what we've been saying they should do since the beginning!

Garble: They must've had a revelation just now!

-All 8 men in the ring push Bulk into the ropes, and with their united strength, are soon able to dispose of him over the top rope!-

Ahuizotl: THEY GOT HIM OUT! BULK BICEPS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Garble: THE MAN WITH 6 ELIMINATIONS HAD TO BE ELIMINATED BY MORE THAN 6 MEN! UNBELIEVABLE!

Ahuizotl: But he'll be in the ladder match at High Stakes, and he'll be sure to get back at all those who are joining him in that bout!

-Bulk looks furious, and seems set on climbing back in the ring and exacting some revenge, but Suri holds him back-

Suri: Enough, Bulk! You DON'T fight for FREE!

13th Elimination: Bulk Biceps by Dwight Dawson (2), Xavier Kendrick (1), Flash Sentry (1), Neon Lights (1), Bill Nyeker (1), Rumble (4), Thunderlane (1), and Fancy Pants (2) (22:35)

-2 minutes later-

-Nyeker avoids a Scissors Kick from Neon Lights and immediately jumps onto him and clasps on the Number Cruncher-

Garble: Neon Lights is WAY smaller than Bulk Biceps, so this should be easier for Nyeker!

-Neon stumbles into the ropes as Nyeker struggles to wrestle him to the mat. As this clash ensues, a man enters the ring through the bottom rope and runs up to the two. Neon sees him coming, but Nyeker does not-

Garble: What the?! WHO THE HELL IS IN THE RING?!

-The man uses each of his hands to flip Neon and Nyeker over the top rope. Nyeker releases Neon's arm in confusion, but it is too late for him to latch onto any of the ropes as he and Neon fall to the floor-

Ahuizotl: WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHO IS THAT?!

Garble: Whoever it is, he just eliminated 2 dudes at once!

14th Elimination: Neon Lights by Klaus (1) (24:57)

15th Elimination: Bill Nyeker by Klaus (2) (24:58)

Ahuizotl: But where did he come from?! Was he hiding under the ring this whole match?!

Garble: He must've exited through the bottom rope as soon as the bell rang, and we were too pre-occupied with everything else to realize!

Crowd: WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?

Ahuizotl: My thoughts exactly...this random guy is one of the 7 other men who will be in the Carnival of Carnage, so I guess we'll be learning who he is on the road to High Stakes!

Garble: And with this revelation, we now know that Gustave Le Grand will NOT be competing in that ladder match...THIS guy will be!

Klaus: -peering over the top rope, looking down at Neon and Nyeker- I win and you LOSE! -He turns around with a smirk, only to be met with Flash Sentry, whose presence causes him to jump back a little bit-

Ahuizotl: This poor guy is about to be met with a terrible fate…

-Flash cranks his neck as Klaus runs at him. Flash simply kicks him in the gut before delivering a Flash Flood to him-

Garble: He's out like a light!

-Flash picks Klaus up and throws him over the top rope-

Ahuizotl: Nowhere to go but DOWN!

16h Elimination: Klaus by Flash Sentry (2) (25:17)

Garble: Just 4 left! Who is going to get that title shot?!

-4 minutes later-

-As Flash rests against the ropes, Rumble decides to Supermodel Kick him, like he has a few others in this match. He rears back, and brings his foot forward. The only problem is that Flash sways to the side a bit, and Rumble's foot gets caught on the top rope. All Flash has to do then is lift Rumble's other leg over the top rope, and suddenly, Rumble winds up on the floor-

Garble: THE SUPERMODEL KICK MISSED! It wound up costing Rumble that time around!

Ahuizotl: Did he have a great performance or WHAT, though?! FOUR eliminations, and he lasted just about 30 minutes to top it all off!

-Rumble shoves Photo's camera out of his face as he is trying to recover from his disheartening loss on one knee-

Rumble: Don't take PICTURES OF ME! What's wrong with you?! I LOST!

Photo: I am sorry, Rumble! I just figured your current emotional state would garner some GREAT pictures for that Rumble collage we were talking about.

Rumble: Hmmm...you know, you make a great point. So far all we've got is pictures of me looking smug. Alright! Snap away, and I'll make some gloomy faces that will be worthy of apology cards that state, "hey, sorry I ran over your dog. "

17th Elimination: Rumble by Flash Sentry (3) (29:46)

-2 minutes later-

-Flash is standing on the apron as he tries to restore his energy. What he doesn't expect is for Fleur De Lis to low blow him-

Garble: -as the fans boo heavily- OUCH! Fleur may have neutralized Flash for good!

-Fancy Pants runs over and nails Flash with a forearm, knocking him off the apron and into the barricade-

Ahuizotl: And Fancy hits the final blow! What an utter SHAME that is!

Garble: You're telling me...Flash may have been on his way to securing his first ever one-on-one Championship match, but Fleur SWEPT it out from under him! That bitch…

Ahuizotl: If I was him, I would be ENRAGED! Who knows when he'll get an opportunity like that again?!

18th Elimination: Flash Sentry by Fancy Pants (3) (32:17)

Garble: Thanks to the wile of his LOVELY manager, Fancy Pants is ONE elimination away from putting EGO BACK on the map with a GUARANTEED Championship match!

Ahuizotl: But look at Thunderlane! He's been relatively quiet this entire match, and that isn't a bad thing, because it shows that he's mostly been preserving his energy for this moment!

Garble: Good point. And they both have a girl by their side that will do all it takes to make sure that their man comes out victorious! Thunderlane and Fancy Pants...both of them are heading to High Stakes either way, but the winner has the privilege of avoiding the ladder match ALTOGETHER. They won't need some contract, because they will earn the right to a title match UPFRONT.

Crowd: THERE'S NO-ONE TO CHEER FOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THERE'S NO-ONE TO CHEER FOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THERE'S NO-ONE TO CHEER FOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THERE'S NO-ONE TO CHEER FOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THERE'S NO-ONE TO CHEER FOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* -suddenly, a random fan yells, "WHAT ABOUT CLOUDCHASERRRRR?" to which the fans scream in agreement- CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER! CLOUD-CHAS-ER!

Thunderlane: Don't cheer for her! You all should be showing support for ME! -the crowd boos as Thunderlane presents himself to them, which turns up to be a mistake as Fancy Pants knocks him to the mat-

Ahuizotl: Better pay attention to the match and not the crowd if you want that title shot, Thunderlane!

-3 minutes later-

-Thunderlane is on the top rope, about to hit the Thunderstruck, that is until Fleur De Lis climbs onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: AGAIN?! GET HER OUT OF HERE! SHE'S DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!

-Just as soon as she gets up there, she is pulled down by Cloudchaser, who gains a plethora of cheers from the crowd-

Garble: Nice job, Cloudchaser! Fleur's face gets smashed into the apron!

-Thunderlane gives his girlfriend a thumbs up before he leaps off the top rope. Fancy Pants moves out of the way at the last second, as Thunderlane's Frog Splash attempts ends with his ribs crashing into the canvas-

Ahuizotl: The Thunderstruck is avoided!

-Thunderlane quickly gets to his feet as he rests against the ropes, holding his ribs. Fancy knows that is as good a time as any to capitalize, as he runs at Thunderlane. Luckily, Thunderlane is able to regain his senses, so he pulls down the top rope with both hands. Fancy, who was going for a Clothesline, instead trips over the top rope, falling to the floor-

Garble: THUNDERLANE DUCKED THE CLOTHESLINE! HE'S GOING TO HIGH STAKES!

-The bell rings as Thunderlane drops to his knees, looking at Cloudchaser with a loving smile. Cloudchaser grins back at him as she climbs into the win-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEERRRRR..and the NUMBEEEERRRRR OOOOOONE CONTENDEEEEERRRR for the CARNAAAAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOOOONSHIIIIIIIP..THUUUUUUUUNDERRRRRLAAAAAAAANEEEEE!

Garble: That great point you made earlier has only been elevated, 'Zotl! Thunderlane paced himself. He subdued himself for much of this match, and it payed off in the closing seconds of this match!

Ahuizotl: It looked as if things would not pan out well. I thought that Fancy Pants was about eliminate Thunderlane after that missed Thunderstruck, but yes! Thunderlane wasn't as worn out as Fancy Pants was, and it allowed him to collect his bearings quick enough to send him packing!

Garble: And with that, Thunderlane is ALSO being sent packing...to High Stakes, that is, where he will challenge Giz Hero for the Carnage Championship! Of course, you've gotta tip your cap to Cloudchaser, who disposed of Fleur De Lis as quick as she could. If she wasn't at ringside, this match might have had a VERY different outcome!

Ahuizotl: SOMEBODY needed to take that wench out of commission, and I'm elated that it was Cloudchaser!

19th Elimination: Fancy Pants by Thunderlane (2) (35:48)

-The happy couple hug in the middle of the ring before the referee raises one of Thunderlane's hands, while Cloudchaser raises the other-

Garble: And now, the Carnival of Carnage ladder match has been FINALIZED. The 8 combatants, who will have to defy expectations and death itself in order to get that contract will be: Flash Sentry, Bill Nyeker, Neon Lights, Bulk Biceps, Shining Armor, Rumble, Fancy Pants, and that mysterious dude who we don't even know…

Ahuizotl: It certainly sounds like one HELL of a field for Carnival of Carnage! Moving off of that topic, though, it seems like Thunderlane has something to say.

-Thunderlane has a microphone in the middle of the ring, as he has his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, breathing somewhat heavily with a smile on his face-

Thunderlane: I just need the floor to say a few things real quick…-he looks at Cloudchaser- Cloudchaser, sweetie...we're coming up on one month, of the anniversary that we came back together. -Cloudchaser nods sweetly- First and foremost...thanks for looking out for me in my match just now. If you wouldn't have taken out Fleur, I don't-well, I'm pretty sure I still would've won anyway. -he smirks as Cloudchaser giggles- Over these past three weeks...I've been given a second chance that I never felt I would get again. I feel like I've got a...a new lease on life! I didn't win the title last night, but that's alright, because at High Stakes, I'm going to have a clean, fair shot at the Carnage Championship. And I owe it all…-he looks deep into his girlfriend's eyes, but swerves her as he suddenly turns his back towards her- to me, of course! -he holds his arms out as the fans boo. Cloudchaser looks puzzled as her boyfriend turns back around to meet her- Oh you thought I was going to thank YOU? Pffft! Listen here, "baaaaaaabe"...it's nice and all that our one month anniversary is just a week away, but there is something I'd MUCH rather be celebrating right now, and that's my Carnage Championship victory! -boos- But I can't do that, and do you know whyyyyyyyyy?

Crowd: YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST!

Thunderlane: Hey, looks like you morons are paying attention. Good for you! -he throws them a mocking thumbs up as they continue to boo- Yeah, I LOST. I SHOULDN'T have lost, Cloudchaser! We had a PLAN! We had a FOOLPROOF plan, that would guarantee me VICTORY, but what happened last night? WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE, CLOUDCHASER?! -he is yelling directly in her face, which is making her quite distressed as her smile is now completely gone- YOU didn't follow the script! You ran off Photo Finish, which is fine, BUT YOU NEVER CAME BACK! Did you think she was going to be a problem? She wouldn't have been a problem IF YOU WOULD'VE FOLLOWED OUR PLAN! That match was No Disqualification! It was the PERFECT time for you to show the world just how much you loved me! Well based on your actions, I guess you don't love me very much, if AT ALL. -there are more boos as Cloudchaser is on the verge of tears-

Cloudchaser: I DO. I DO LOVE YOU, THUNDERLANE!

Thunderlane: Well you sure did a nice job of proving that last night, because I'M not the Carnage Champion right now, and I SHOULD BE! That title should be MINE! I deserve it more than ANYONE!

Crowd: LIES LIES LIES! YOU'RE A FUCKING LI-AR, LIES LIES LIES! YOU'RE A FUCKING LI-AR, LIES LIES LIES! YOU'RE A FUCKING LI-AR, LIES LIES LIES! YOU'RE A FUCKING LI-AR, LIES LIES LIES! YOU'RE A FUCKING LI-AR, LIES LIES LIES! YOU'RE A FUCKING LI-AR, LIES LIES LIES!

Thunderlane: Like hell I am! None of you have ever won ANYTHING! You have NO CLUE how I feel right now! I was going to give you "the rub", Cloudchaser! You would have the HONOR of dating the Carnage CHAMPION, of getting to go home every Monday with a REAL winner, a REAL Champion! The complete opposite of that PLACEHOLDER, paper champion, Giz Hero! -boos- In actuality, though...even if I DID win last night, I WOULDN'T be going home with YOU. -he glares at Cloudchaser with contempt, as the crowd is prepared to kill this guy-

Cloudchaser: -as tears stream down her face- What is happening, Th-...Thunderlaaane?!

Thunderlane: You don't get it? You haven't figured it out? I WAS USING YOU, CLOUDCHASER! -massive boos are heard across the arena- ALL ALONG I WAS USING YOU! I knew that since you were close with Giz, that I could USE you to get closer to his title, and ultimately, WIN IT! And I tapped into our past, and I brought up the fact that we used to have something. The keyword there is "USED"! We USED to have a relationship, and I exploited that to my own advantage. To get you to fall in love with me again. To get you wrapped around my finger, so that you would abandon Giz, you would abandon Flitter, and you would help me achieve my RIGHTFUL spot as the greatest male wrestler on Lunacy-and on a greater scale, the entire EWF! -boos- I pretended to love you, and treat you like a princess so that you would be an accomplice to my desires. And it ALMOST worked! It ALMOST WORKED, Cloudchaser! But you SCREWED ALL OF MY PLANS UP! It was at that moment, that I realized why Rumble mistreated you for all of those months...it's because you, Cloudchaser, are WORTHLESS! -Thunderlane gets mega heat as Cloudchaser falls to her knees, her hands now buried in her face. Cloudchaser sits on the mat, continuing to glare at her- You are COMPLETELY, and UTTERLY USELESS! You can't even be USED properly! You're a TERRIBLE puppet! If you can't even perform a SIMPLE task, like aid me in becoming the Carnage Champion, THEN OF WHAT USE ARE YOU TO ME?! NONE, THAT'S THE ANSWER! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! Sure, you're a good lay. That night three weeks ago, when I professed my "love" to you...it was the best sex I've ever had. You always were quite good at that, but I'm not SATISFIED with just some mindless mating! No, I would give up all the sex, all the LOVE in THE WORLD to have that Championship around my waist! That title is what REALLY matters to me! Not pleasing some...some naive girl that won't even DELIVER THE GOODS! -boos- We had something LONG ago, Cloudchaser, that is true...and it wasn't just a one night stand, it wasn't some fling...it was REAL. But back then, I didn't have GOALS, I didn't have DREAMS of being the best I could be. I was just lonesome boy, looking for something, ANYTHING to make his life worthwhile...and you WERE that something to me. You gave my life MEANING, you were the reason I was able to wake up every morning...but things are different now, WAY different. I never was a good multi-tasker, you know this. This past month, I had to tackle challenging for the Carnage Championship AND making you happy enough to where you would do whatever I asked. Because of my those extra burdens I LOST. I'm not the Champion when I SHOULD BE! I was the World Brawler's Champion-the FIRST ONE! And nobody was at my side when I won it. I didn't have to worry about satisfying anybody but MYSELF. THAT is how I like things! It's time I worry about MY career, and the apex of Thunderlane will commence at High Stakes! When I win the Carnage Championship, I'm not sharing the glory with ANYBODY but MYSELF, and NOBODY will be by my side to SCREW IT UP! -Thunderlane drops his mic on the mat as he finally gets out of Cloudchaser's face, standing up on his own two feet as the crowd unrelentlessly boos him-

Ahuizotl: That dirty, sneaky, ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING IS HE?!

Garble: Using sweet Cloudchaser like that...I understand wanting to be Champion, but there is always a line you DON'T cross, and Thunderlane has gone FAR beyond that line!

Crowd: PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT!

Garble: The EWF Universe just hit the nail on the head! That's the most truthful chant I've ever heard, and befitting of this ASSHOLE!

-Thunderlane is about to leave the ring, but he thinks twice as Giz Hero and Flitter are shown to be sprinting down the ring, the crowd cheering for them-

Ahuizotl: GET HIM, GIZ! GET HIM! ALL THE NASTY THINGS HE SAID!

Garble: Nobody is more deserving of an ass-kicking than Thunderlane!

-Thunderlane slips out the back door as Giz and Flitter enter the ring. Giz is seething as he leans over the top rope, glaring at Thunderlane with as much intensity as he can muster. The crowd boos as Thunderlane walks away from the ring with a smirk on his face-

Ahuizotl: HOW CAN HE SMILE?! HOW HE CAN REJOICE IN THE FACT THAT HE JUST BROKE THAT YOUNG LADY'S HEART!

Garble: Cloudchaser doesn't deserve that! Very few women do! You don't use people like that, not for ANYTHING!

Ahuizotl: For something so SELFISH! For God sakes! Such a beautiful woman like her should not be reduced to TEARS in the middle of the damn ring!

-Flitter immediately hugs her sister, trying to calm her tears with her own warmth. Giz menacingly locks eyes with Thunderlane-

Crowd: CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER! CLOUD-CHASER!

Garble: This isn't even about the title at this point! Well, maybe for Thunderlane it is, but Giz Hero won't see it that way! He is blind with RAGE!

Ahuizotl: The Carnage Championship WILL be on the line at High Stakes, but I know for a FACT that Giz Hero will be fighting for something else, as well! Revenge for Cloudchaser, the sister of his girlfriend!

Garble: Cloudchaser is still crying...it seems like we say this EVERY SINGLE WEEK, and we're sorry folks, but this is downright DESPICABLE! If Thunderlane gets away with saying all of those reprehensible words, than there is truly no faith at all for humanity! Not one OUNCE of faith!

Thunderlane: This is your problem, Hero! I'm washing my hands totally CLEAN of this whole situation!

Garble: But it's YOUR FAULT, YOU DISEASED PIECE OF SHIT! CLOUDCHASER GAVE YOU HER HEART, AND YOU TURNED AROUND AND STOMPED ON IT! YOU FUCKING STOMPED ON IT!

Ahuizotl: THERE WAS NO CALL FOR THIS, ESPECIALLY LIVE ON TELEVISION! YOU COULDN'T DO THIS BACKSTAGE?!

Garble: I'm positive he wouldn't have it any other way...the asshole PLANNED it like this to EMBARRASS Cloudchaser!

Ahuizotl: Well he did a spotless job of doing just THAT! I hope he's proud of himself, because his high spirits are going to come to an painful END at HIGH Stakes!

-The segment ends, and we head backstage to Luna's office with Thunderlane blowing a kiss to his heartbroken ex-lover. Both Giz and Flitter are consoling the bawling Cloudchaser as the fans strongly chant, "YOU DESERVE BE-TTER" to her.

The General Manager is standing with SLIME, and the 3 members of The Substitutes of Salvation all in front of her-

Luna: Gentlemen, I have gathered you all here today to present to you an offer that you cannot, and even if you could, WOULD NOT decline.

Snips: Heh, heh! What is it, Luna?

Snails: Yeeeeaaaaah! Anything you could give to me and Snips is worthwhile!

Luna: This most certainly is. You four; that being, Snips, Snails, Xavier, and Dwight, will compete in an 8 man tag team match, next week here on Lunacy. Your opponents...will be two male tag teams representing Sublime. The team that wins this contest, will be declared the number one contenders for the Combo of Carnage Championships, and both of you will meet Rack Attack at High Stakes, in a triple threat tag team match for their titles.

Nyeker: Huzzah! That is MOST thoughtful of you, ma'am, and quite considerate! My students have yet to fail me in any manner.

Luna: Nor have they done the same to me. That is why I am rewarding them, and you as well, Snips and Snails, for your underappreciated and perpetual contributions to Team Luna. I just want you all to know that I appreciate your efforts, and that they have not gone unrecognized.

Kendrick and Dawson: Thank you very much, ma'am.

Snips: Heh, heh, yeah! Thank you so much, Luna!

Snails: Just like we did at The Royal Rumble, we'll all make you proud once again!

Luna: -she smiles- I have faith in nothing but.

Nyeker: -he bows his head- Good day to you, ma'am.

Luna: Good day, Bill.

-Bill and his students file out of her office, followed by SLIME. We head to another commercial as the image of Luna sitting down at her desk fades away-

-We return from the break with Beth Drollins scaling down the aisleway, the final participant in tonight's Battle Royal-

Ahuizotl: We're just about set to start our SECOND Battle Royal of the night!

Garble: There are some heavy, and I mean HEAVY hitters in this match! Girls like Twilight Sparkle, Amay Wythyst, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy, Rarity, and the woman about to join them in the ring...Beth Drollins.

Ahuizotl: Beth's high-octane style would mesh quite well with the ladder match. Her partners, Ditzbrose and Reigns have been pardoned from this match because they are already set to have their marquee match at High Stakes.

Garble: That's right. They'll be taking on Lightning Dust and Fluttershy, with the Chick Combo Championships on the line. If Beth manages to make it into the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match, High Stakes could be a BANNER night for the unit known as The Sword!

-Drollins somersault over the barricade, immediately getting up and eyeing all of her competition. She scales the top rope and looks down at all of them before jumping into the ring, sizing them all up-

Ahuizotl: In an EWF Poll released a little while ago that asks the fans, "which female do you think has the best chance of winning?" Amay Wythyst is barely in the lead with 27 percent of the vote.

Garble: And Beth is right behind her with 26 percent. That poll doesn't mean JACK, though! What matters is that these 20 women only need to make it to the final 7 competitors in this match, and they'll be inserted, and have the chance of a lifetime!

Ahuizotl: The winner of this Battle Royal doesn't get any prize, as Sunset already has a challenger for this month. I suppose bragging rights over all of her opponents would be the only citation.

Match 5: Twilight Sparkle vs Lightning Dust vs Rarity vs Beth Drollins vs Lyra vs Bon Bon vs Flitter vs Cloudchaser vs Fleur De Lis vs Fluttershy vs Berry Punch vs Amay Wythyst vs Turf vs Twist vs Photo Finish vs Honeycomb vs Midnight Strike vs Coco Pommel vs Silver Spoon vs Sadie Sandals

Flitter: -she has a hand on her sister's back as she looks into her eyes- Hey, sis...you sure you're good to go for this match?

Cloudchaser: -is clearly not confident when she says- I'll be fine I said! -Across the ring, Lyra and Bon Bon clasp their hands together to form as one- Just worry about yourse- -Cloudchaser is clotheslined over the top rope by the combined effort of Lyra and Bon Bon, falling to the floor easily as the crowd is booing-

Ahuizotl: This is terrible! Cloudchaser was ripe for the pickings after the heartbreaking lecture she got just a few minutes ago…

Garble: That was pretty low by Lyra and Bon Bon...I know there's a Championship match possibly at stake here, but I would think THEY of all people would empathize with what Cloudchaser's going through!

Ahuizotl: You would think so, and they probably DO, but like you said, title shots are hard to come by, especially for Lyra and Bon Bon, who can't get ANY kind of win these days!

1st Elimination: Cloudchaser by Lyra (1) and Bon Bon (1) (0:08)

-As Lyra and Bon Bon marvel at their teamwork, Flitter aggressively THROWS Bon Bon over the top rope. Lyra is just barely able to grab onto her girlfriend's hand with both of her own, struggling to pull her back up onto the apron. Her efforts are ended as Flitter pops Lyra with a forearm in the jaw. Lyra's grip on Bon Bon's hand is broken as Lyra falls to the mat, and Bon Bon falls to the floor-

Ahuizotl: -the crowd is cheering heavily for Flitter's actions- And how about that! Flitter is FUMING!

Garble: Well I sure as hell can't blame her! She had to witness her sister get BERATED by Thunderlane, and then eliminated from this match before she even had a CHANCE to make any sort of an impact!

2nd Elimination: Bon Bon by Flitter (1) (0:21)

Crowd: FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER!

-Flitter is just about ripping at her hair as her eyes shoot daggers through Lyra. In a moment's notice, Flitter basically says "screw it", as she climbs over the top rope and lets her feet hit the floor purposely-

Garble: HUH? She...she just let herself get ELIMINATED!

-Flitter leans down and hugs her sister as she lays on the floor, still crying over what has just transpired. The crowd applauds-

Cloudchaser: Fli-...Flitter...y-you just…

Flitter: Yeah, I did. To hell with all of this, sis! Your wellbeing is more important to me than some damn title match. -she smiles at her sister as she helps her to her feet- Let's go backstage. In your state of mind, fighting is the LAST thing you should be doing. You haven't even been able to collect your thoughts!

Ahuizotl: What a gracious, HONORABLE display by Flitter!

Garble: She usually has a temper, but I don't blame her whatsoever for this! My hat's off to her ALL the way!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser walk off from the ring, with the crowd applauding and cheering for the care Flitter has shown for her sister-

Crowd: YOU ARE AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU ARE AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Yes she is...in her most vulnerable state, it is a relief that Cloudchaser has such a benevolent sister like Flitter!

3rd Elimination: Flitter (0:29)

-2 minutes later-

-Berry Punch kicks Sadie Sandals in the gut before delivering a Bar Tab to her. The force at which the finishing move is delivered sends Sadie over the top rope and crashing down below-

Ahuizotl: -the crowd cheers as Berry Punch flips off Sadie while she sulks on the floor- What a hellacious Bar Tab! At least Sadie lasted longer than some of the CCW talent in the last match.

Garble: Berry Punch is on a MISSION to insert herself into Hope Springs Eternal. She was ROBBED of the Eternal Women's Championship last week, and that contract warrants her another title match!

4th Elimination: Sadie Sandals by Berry Punch (1) (2:42)

-30 seconds later-

-Coco Pommel lands safely on the apron after being tossed out by Fluttershy, but she cannot avoid elimination as Fluttershy gets on her hands and knees and awaits as Lightning Dust jumps on her back, vaulting herself into the air, where she dropkicks Coco off the apron-

Garble: No go for Coco as she CRASHES into the barricade!

Ahuizotl: That's certainly a rough landing, but the Chick Combo Champions look to be working like a well-oiled machine. That was some tremendous teamwork!

Garble: We should expect nothing less from the standard bearers of the tag team division!

-Fluttershy and Lightning share a quick high five before turning around, making sure not to get caught off guard by the other competition-

5th Elimination: Coco Pommel by Lightning Dust (1) (3:23)

-2 minutes later-

-Fleur De Lis and Photo Finish, who were squabbling in the last match, have seemed to form an alliance in this match, as they both throw Lyra over the top rope. Lyra lands on the apron back-first, but she is sent falling to the floor as Fleur backs up and runs forward, sending her feet into Lyra-

Garble: Lyra is finished off with a baseball slide!

Ahuizotl: This is an interesting coalition that Fleur and Photo have got going on. I can only wonder how long until it dissolves…

Garble: Shouldn't be too much longer. You can't trust ANYONE in a Battle Royal, especially with such a huge opportunity like that ladder match looming over them!

6th Elimination: Lyra by Fleur De Lis (1) (5:39)

-Midnight is hell-bent on protecting Honeycomb as she fights off ANYBODY that approaches her-

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb has proven that she can hold her own, but I suppose Midnight feels like acting as her guardian.

Garble: I'm sorry, but it is SOOOOOO cute! But if they are the final 2 competitors, I honestly have no clue what would happen…

Ahuizotl: That would be very intriguing to watch unfold. She can only keep up this wave of protecting Honeycomb for so long, though. Sooner or later, one of them is likely going to get hurt.

-Fleur and Photo now set their sights on Twilight. They rush at her as she is resting on the ropes, but just because she is resting doesn't mean she is weak! She propels both women over the top rope; Photo falls to the floor, while Fleur manages to barely hang on-

Garble: Photo has been FINISHED!

Ahuizotl: You are literally the WORST. Will Fleur suffer the same fate as her temporary partner did?

7th Elimination: Photo Finish by Twilight Sparkle (1) (6:02)

-Beth Drollins springboards off the top rope, leaping over Fluttershy's head. Her knee makes contact with the side of Fleur's head, and this is enough to make her fall to the floor-

Garble: There's your answer, and what a way to eliminate someone!

Ahuizotl: Beth Drollins' dynamic offense comes into play once again as she does damage to the profitable presentation of Fleur De Lis!

8th Elimination: Fleur De Lis by Beth Drollins (1) (6:08)

-5 minutes later-

-Lightning Dust is perched on the top rope, about to hit Drollins with Astraphobia. She is soon distracted by Diane Ditzbrose, who jumps onto the ring apron-

Garble: OH COME ON! We don't need The Sword interjecting themselves into this match!

Ahuizotl: Drollins is NEVER truly alone! Reigns and Ditzbrose are always lurking in the shadows!

-Lightning kicks Ditzbrose off the apron, but she isn't safe just yet, as Rosely Reigns pops up on the other side of her, stunning her with a stiff right hand. Ditzbrose appears on the other side of Lightning-

Garble: JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE!

-Ditzbrose and Reigns climb onto the middle rope and lift Lightning onto their shoulders-

Ahuizotl: THEY COULD SERIOUSLY DAMAGE LIGHTNING DUST HERE! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!

-Ditzbrose and Reigns jump off the middle rope and PLANT Lightning into the floor with a Double Powerbomb!-

Garble: LIGHTNING DUST! LIGHTNING DUST HAS BEEN WRONGLY ELIMINATED BY 2/3RDS OF THE SWORD!

9th Elimination: Lightning Dust by Diane Ditzbrose (1) and Rosely Reigns (1) (11:31)

Ahuizotl: THEY'RE NOT EVEN IN THE DAMN MATCH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

-As Ditzbrose and Reigns stand above Lightning, Fluttershy, who has just avoided elimination herself, runs towards them in the ring. As her head comes through the middle rope, Reigns instinctively turns around and POPS her in the mouth with another right hand!-

Garble: FLUTTERSHY! She tried to come to her partner's aid, but Rosely Reigns just COLD-COCKED her!

-Reigns and Ditzbrose escape through the crowd as the fans boo them uncontrollably-

Ahuizotl: This is a DAMN shame, but we both know why they came out here! It's all about the Chick Combo Championships! About sending a message!

-As Fluttershy lays on the middle rope, Amay Wythyst comes over and picks her up off of it. With the damage already done, she tosses the powerless grappler over the top rope. Fluttershy slinks to the floor as the crowd's booing intensifies-

Garble: And Amay Wythyst just sent a message of her own. She didn't need to do much, though, as Fluttershy was practically a sitting duck!

10th Elimination: Fluttershy by Amay Wythyst (1) (11:53)

-4 minutes later-

-Turf and Silver Spoon are double-teaming Berry Punch. They lift her up for a double suplex, but Berry brings her knee down into the forehead of Silver Spoon-

Garble: Berry's got nothing but fight in her!

-Turf can still complete the suplex without her partner, but she is forced to put Berry back on the mat when Berry knees her in the head, as well-

Ahuizotl: Knees to BOTH of The Mean Girls!

-Berry clothes Silver Spoon, who desperately fell into the ropes after being knee'd, over the top rope. Silver Spoon is too loopy after being knee'd to grab onto the ropes, so she falls flat on her ass-

Garble: Out goes Silver Spoon! Two more eliminations and we'll have our other 7 competitors!

11th Elimination: Silver Spoon by Berry Punch (2) (16:13)

-Turf turns around after getting knee'd and winds up taking MORE punishment as Berry hits her with a Bar Tab!-

Ahuizotl: AND TURF MAY BE JOINING HER BESTIE ON THE FLOOR SOON! BAR TAB!

-Turf falls backwards from the impact and winds up toppling through the middle rope, falling on the floor below-

Garble: Well, you were right about that, but Turf is NOT eliminated. Elimination only counts if you're going OVER the top rope!

Ahuizotl: In any event, that Bar Tab is sure to keep Turf out of this match for a while. That of course is going to be a good thing for her.

Garble: Yeah. She could sneak in the backdoor at the LAST second and WIN this thing! As long as she's out there, I think it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that she'll be in the ladder match at High Stakes!

-3 minutes later-

-Midnight is finally led away from Honeycomb as Drollins and Rarity attack her-

Garble: Midnight has to work extra hard to fight these two off so that she can get back to protecting Honeycomb!

Ahuizotl: That's really the only reason why Honeycomb has lasted this long. And I don't believe Midnight is doing it because she thinks Honeycomb is weak. I think that over these past few months, she has grown to infinitely care about her tag team partner!

Garble: Yeah, I agree. She cares for Honeycomb just about as much as she cares for herself. She doesn't want to see her get hurt. I'll say it again...it is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

-Midnight manages to shove Drollins away, but in a freak accident, Drollins knocks over Honeycomb, who was actually doing pretty well against Amay Wythyst-

Ahuizotl: OH NO! Honeycomb got knocked down from behind!

-Midnight is frozen in fear as she watches Amay hit Honeycomb with Brother Avery's Kiss (her finisher finally has a name now.) She is about to come to her rescue when Rarity chucks her over the top rope. Realization suddenly hits Midnight, as she is able to grab onto the middle rope before she falls. But Honeycomb is not so lucky, as she is completely prone to elimination after being hit with Amay's finisher. Amay slings her over the top rope, gaining another elimination to her resume-

Garble: MIDNIGHT COULDN'T GET TO HER IN TIME!

Ahuizotl: She was too pre-occupied with trying to avoid elimination herself...aw God…

Garble: I was really pulling for those two to head into High Stakes together…

Ahuizotl: Well, maybe Honeycomb can ACCOMPANY Midnight into the ladder match. That still counts!

Garble: Alright, that'd be good enough for me. Midnight only needs to last until one more woman is excommunicated!

12th Elimination: Honeycomb by Amay Wythyst (2) (19:46)

-2 minutes later-

-All of the wrestlers of lying on the mat, trying to catch their breath, when all of a sudden….-

*Only perfection around…* -the crowd begins a tidal wave of boos towards the stage-

Ahuizotl: What on EARTH could be the meaning of THIS?!

-Luna emerges from the backstage area, walking to the ring with a purpose, looking right at Twilight-

Garble: The General Manager is eyeing...Twilight, it seems. She's got a ton of history with her.

-Twilight begins making her way to her feet, as she also stares at Luna with an inquisitive expression, but also a feeling of doom forming in the pit of her stomach-

Ahuizotl: I don't like this...not one bit! I wish she would go away.

Twilight: What are you doing out here?! -Twilight soon finds her answer, as Turf comes up from behind and dumps her over the top rope-

Ahuizotl: WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WAIT A MINUTE! TURF! TURF FROM BEHIND!

Garble: TWILIGHT'S BEEN ELIMINATED! THERE'S YOUR ANSWER, TWILIGHT! LUNA CAME OUT HERE TO SCREW YOU AND YOU ALONE!

-Twilight looks up at Luna in shock, while the entire crowd is booing profusely-

Ahuizotl: I'LL BE DAMNED! WHAT DID TWILIGHT DO WRONG?!

Garble: You'll have to ask Luna herself...I would say it's the fact that she was Mr. Rich's golden girl; the honorary first member of Team Rich. Luna wants to make her life HELL, and now that Mr. Rich isn't around to say otherwise, she has all the free-will in the world to do so!

Ahuizotl: That may be true, but that doesn't make it any less unjust! Twilight was THIS close...THIS CLOSE to being entered into the ladder match!

Garble: It is absolutely uncalled for, and horrible in every aspect, but Twilight, and by extension, ALL of us should get used to this, because as long as The System is in charge, this kind of thing is going to happen ALL the time.

13th Elimination: Twilight Sparkle by Turf (1) (22:21)

Ahuizotl: Turf finally recovered from that Bar Tab, and the first thing she does is erase Twilight from this match!

Garble: That's HUGE for her, and with that, the field for the Hope Springs Eternal match is SET. Joining Cadance, will be: Twist, Midnight Strike, Rarity, Beth Drollins, Amay Wythyst, Turf, and Berry Punch! Now we have to look forward to deciding the winner of this Battle Royal.

-Twilight walks to the back quietly and dejectedly-

Crowd: YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU GOT SCREWED!

-2 minutes later-

-Rarity lifts Turf up for the Sequin Special, but since they are so close to the corner, all Turf needs to do is kick her feet against the top turnbuckle, and she is able to flip herself over Rarity's head and land on her feet right in front of her-

Garble: Oh damn! What a masterful counter to the Sequin Special!

-Rarity is so perplexed by this, that she doesn't even have time to process the counter Turf has just made. This costs her, as Turf is able to chuck her over the top rope-

Ahuizotl: Rarity iiiiisssssss..ELIMINATED! I don't know about you, but that's a big shock to me!

Garble: I'm more amazed that Turf was able to get out of that finishing move position! But I suppose that's what happens when you're mere inches away from the turnbuckle pads. At least Rarity was able to make it to the final 7. That's really the only incentive these women had going into this match!

14th Elimination: Rarity by Turf (2) (24:37)

-2 minutes later-

-Amay attempts to hit Brother Avery's Kiss again, this time on Turf. She escapes out of it, however, and is in perfect position to hit the Lungblower, which she then uses the momentum to flip Amay over onto her belly-

Garble: -the crowd cheering at one of the most impressive finishing moves in wrestling- THERE IT IS! THE SOD OFF NECKTIE! TURF HAS GOT IT LOCKED IT DEEP, AND I MEAN DEEP!

Ahuizotl: Submission is not a valid way of winning this match, but a move like this will CERTAINLY wear down Amay Wythyst, and make it easier to throw her over the top rope!

-Turf is gritting her teeth as she makes Amay's back arch deeper than it ever has. The wear and tear of the submission doesn't seem to be working, however, as after 15 seconds, Amay is rising to her feet-

Ahuizotl: Look at this! Amay is...SHE'S GETTING UP OFF THE MAT!

Garble: HER POWER! IT'S TOO MUCH FOR TURF TO KEEP HER GROUNDED!

-Amay fully makes it to her feet, with Turf still trying desperately to wear her out with her move. Amay has the perfect way of getting rid of a pest like Turf. She runs towards the ropes and dumps Turf over the top one. Turf is caught off guard as her back SLAMS into the apron, the crowd OHHHHHHHH'ing as she then falls to the ground in pain-

Ahuizotl: Turf tried to get her THIRD elimination in a row, but The Eater of Worlds just DEVOURED her chances of winning this match!

Garble: Good one. Applying that Sod Off Necktie was a good idea in hindsight, but Amay Wythyst is a LOT harder to weaken than one would think!

Ahuizotl: She behaves like she is superhuman; an otherworldly being, so it only makes sense that she would be this hard to put away!

15th Elimination: Turf by Amay Wythyst (3) (27:16)

-2 more minutes later-

-Midnight is on the apron, springboarding off the ropes, her sights set on Beth Drollins. What Midnight doesn't know is that Drollins ALSO has her sights set on her. Before Midnight can leap off the top rope, Drollins catches her with a remarkable enziguri. Midnight falls off the rope and lands back-first on the floor, the crowd also OHHHHHH'ing at the great elimination-

Ahuizotl: DROLLINS! DROLLINS WITH ONE HELL OF AN ENZIGURI, TAKING OUT MIDNIGHT STRIKE!

Garble: Midnight was, perhaps going for that Springboard Codebreaker, but again, Drollins was a bit too close to the ropes, and Midnight wound up getting absolutely TAGGED with that Enziguri!

16th Elimination: Midnight Strike by Beth Drollins (2) (29:41)

Ahuizotl: We're about to hit the 30 minute mark of this bout, as we come down to our final 4 participants!

-3 minutes later-

-Berry Punch attempts to hit the Bar Tab on Twist, but Twist pushes her away after getting kicked in the gut. Berry is sent Drollins' way, who vaults her over the top rope-

Garble: Berry lands on her feet! As she has said many times, she is the toughest D.O.B. in the EWF! She'll keep fighting until her very last breath!

-Drollins attempts to eliminate Berry with an Enziguri, but Berry ducks it-

Ahuizotl: Drollins eliminated Midnight Strike with that Enziguri, but the same fate does not befall Berry Punch!

-As Berry gets up from her ducking position, she is unable to avoid a Pelay kick from Twist, which turns out to be the fatal blow for Berry as she slowly drops to the floor-

Garble: The Enziguri may have been scouted, but Twist's Pelay kick got the job done!

Ahuizotl: It came from an entirely different angle! Berry became PUNCH drunk after that intense blow!

Garble: How come YOU can make terrible puns, but I CAN'T?!

Ahuizotl: Because it's funnier when I do it. There's also the fact that MY puns aren't the terrible ones...YOURS are.

-Garble frowns, as the final 3 participants face off in the ring-

17th Elimination: Berry Punch by Twist (1) (33:15)

-30 seconds later-

-Twist now attempts a Twist of Fate on Drollins, but before she can complete it, Drollins shoves her away. Twist runs right into a brutal Running Crossbody from Amay Wythyst, which turns her INSIDE OUT as she lands on her face-

Garble: -the crowd OHHHHHHH'ing once more- WYTHYST JUST ANNIHILATED TWIST WITH THAT CROSSBODY!

Ahuizotl: For the love of GOD! Twist just had every bit of air knocked out of her BODY!

-Amay lifts up Twist, and does the honors of heaving her over the top rope-

Garble: Twist has been eliminated! There was NO WAY she could've avoided such a thing after that HIDEOUS clash with Amay Wythyst!

18th Elimination: Twist by Amay Wythyst (4) (33:58)

-Amay and Drollins meet in the middle of the ring, with Amay smiling and Beth trying to get as much air to enter her lungs as she can-

Ahuizotl: Both of these women are SPENT, but the scent of victory has entered their nostrils, and it will not go away until they are the last woman standing in the ring as the winner!

Crowd: LET'S GO WY-THYST, LET'S GO DROL-LINS! LET'S GO WY-THYST, LET'S GO DROL-LINS! LET'S GO WY-THYST, LET'S GO DROL-LINS! LET'S GO WY-THYST, LET'S GO DROL-LINS! LET'S GO WY-THYST, LET'S GO DROL-LINS! LET'S GO WY-THYST, LET'S GO DROL-LINS!

Garble: This crowd has their pick; the one they want to win over the other! Their emotion is SPLIT right down the middle!

Ahuizotl: I don't know who will be victorious, but I do know that these could likely be the most competitive minutes of this match; with these two right here battling it out!

-6 minutes later-

Ahuizotl: These two warriors...these two GLADIATORS, have went back and forth, and it's become a STALEMATE!

Garble: You were right on the money, 'Zotl! These last 6 minutes have been the most exciting that we've seen all night! There's nothing on the line for the winner, but Drollins and Wythyst...by jove they're giving it their all, nonetheless!

-Drollins crawls towards the ropes. Amay is on her feet, following her. Amay grabs her by the front of her legs. Drollins uses her core strength to lift herself up off the mat while in Amay's grasp. While in midair, she twists herself so that she lands with her back to Amay-

Garble: WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS!

-The crowd is in awe as right when Drollins lands on her feet, she again jumps into the air, striking Amay with one of her innovative Enziguris on the way down, the crowd absolutely loving it-

Ahuizotl: AMAZING! SIMPLY AMAZING! It takes a special kind of athlete to do the things that Beth Drollins does on a weekly basis!

Garble: It seems like EVERY match she has, she unveils something that we've NEVER seen before! Her athleticism is absolutely UNCANNY!

-Amay lands on her knees near the ropes, as Drollins gets back to her feet, measuring Amay-

Ahuizotl: A Curb Stomp could be in Amay's future!

Garble: That should put an end to her resilient ways!

-Drollins runs at Amay, and jumps into the air. Amay brings both her hands forward and grabs Drollins' foot, sending her over the top rope-

Ahuizotl: AMAY GRABBED DROLLINS OUT OF MID AIR!

Garble: THAT CURB STOMP ATTEMPT COULD COST HER THIS MATCH!

-Drollins grabs onto the top rope with both hands, as her feet barely stay off of the floor-

Ahuizotl: DROLLINS IS DANGLING! BETH DROLLINS IS DANGLING!

-Drollins soon is able to pull herself back onto the apron, but as she fully gets up, Amay is barrelling towards her. She attempts a Running Crossbody, but Drollins evades it by moving to the side. Amay goes through the middle rope, but is able to grab onto it with both hands-

Garble: AND AMAY HANGS ON NOW!

Ahuizotl: ALL DROLLINS HAS TO DO IS KICK HER!

-Beth doesn't have a chance to do that, as Amay is able to position herself back on the apron much faster than her. Drollins is waiting for her, though, with a spin kick. Amay catches her foot and nails her with a forearm-

Garble: DROLLINS IS STUNNED! AMAY COULD WRAP THIS THING UP RIGHT NOW!

-Amay backs up a bit as the crowd is getting antsy. They are very excited about the action happening on the apron-

Ahuizotl: One wrong move could send either one of these women to the floor!

-Amay comes running at Drollins, who is able to fall through the middle rope at the last second and avoid a Running Body Block from Amay, whose chest crashes into the top rope, taking the wind out of her-

Garble: Drollins avoids disaster! Amay Wythyst could not be ANY more susceptible to elimination!

Ahuizotl: And I think Drollins realizes that! She's about to finish Wythyst off!

-Beth jumps over the top rope, landing on the apron safely. She then springboards off the top rope, flying over her side of the ring and entering Amay's side, where her knee connects with her skull. Her flight is out of control, and she has nothing to grab onto, so both her and Amay have no choice but to fall to the ground...at the SAME TIME. -the bell is rung as both women are motionless on the floor-

Garble: Who...who won?!

Ahuizotl: Drollins was able to knee Amay off the apron, but she had no chance of floating back down to the ground! Both women hit the ground at once, at least from my angle!

Garble: Mine too! Madden is having a word with the referees that were both situated right where Drollins and Wythyst fell!

-Multiple replays are shown from many angles, which document the fact that both Drollins' AND Amay's feet hit the ground at the EXACT SAME MOMENT-

Garble: That proves it! WOW! I can't believe it!

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, both Amay Wythyst AND Beth Drollins' feet made contact with the floor at the SAME TIME…-the crowd begins cheering, as they realize that they truly didn't want EITHER of these women to lose- therefoooore, this match..is..A DRAAAAW. -the crowd seems pleased by that decision as both Drollins and Amay begin to stir to their feet-

Garble: Neither of those women look pleased with the result of this contest, but hey, a draw is better than a flat out loss.

Ahuizotl: The crowd certainly doesn't mind it, and neither do I. They can easily see who comes out on top at High Stakes. On this night, Drollins and Wythyst were so good that NEITHER of them wound up winning!

Garble: If this is a sign of things to come for High Stakes, then HOLY CRAP I AM PUMPED BEYOND BELIEF! That 6 minute preview is going to be NOTHING compared to what these two women, and their other 6 opponents are going to pull off at High Stakes!

-Drollins exits through the crowd, meeting up with Reigns and Ditzbrose, while Amay Wythyst grins at all the possible agony she'll be able to put her opponents through at High Stakes-

19th Elimination: Amay Wythyst by Beth Drollins (3) (41:24)

20th Elimination: Beth Drollins (41:24)

-After the match, we once again join Luna in her office, with Turf and Silver Spoon standing in front of her. The door suddenly opens, and in walks...Diamond Tiara-

Luna: Hello there, Diamond. Glad you could make it. -she smiles-

-Diamond wordlessly glares at Turf and Silver, who have no problem doing the same to her. Diamond slowly shuts the door, not taking her eyes off of them-

Luna: Please, girls. You can settle your differences anywhere you'd like, just don't tap into your hostility in my office. This will only take a minute, after all.

Diamond: Why did you call me here? And why does it involve THEM? -she gestures towards her two rivals-

Luna: It doesn't so much involve Turf, as she already has plans for High Stakes. But, since she is Silver Spoon's friend-

Turf: BESTIIIIIIEEEEE!

Luna: Ah, yes. Excuse me. Turf and Silver Spoon are besties, so they have the right to both be here when I announce that at High Stakes, Diamond, you will defend your Crater Chick Championship against...Silver Spoon.

-A squee from both Mean Girls is heard as Diamond nods her head with an eager smirk-

Turf: Awww MAN, Ms. Luna! Me and 'Spoon can tell that with decisions like this, Lunacy is in MUCH better hands than it EVER was with that greedy bastard, Filthy Rich. -she smirks at Diamond as she says this. Diamond keeps her composure, however, as she knows Turf is just trying to get under her skin-

Luna: I assume you have no problem with this, Diamond?

Diamond: Are you kidding? I'm on a mission to make this title mean something, and to have the chance to bludgeon that bitch's face while I do so? It would be the most gratifying title defense of my career.

Luna: Silver Spoon was the one who eliminated you at The Royal Rumble, and I figured that was more than enough incentive to dispense a title shot to her. Perhaps you two can settle this grudge of yours once and for all.

Turf: 'Spoon plans FULLY on ending this at High Stakes! She's going to snatch Diamond's title, snatch her extensions, and snatch her will to move on with life!

Silver Spoon: I'm going to beat her SO bad, what we did to Scootaloo back in the day will look like CHILD'S PLAY. Diamond will never want to show her face in the EWF EVER again after I throw her to the side when I clobber her, like the worthless little pile of crap that she TRULY is! -Turf and Silver Spoon perform their rump bump and walk off cackling, before Diamond can retort, not like she cares too anyway. This leaves just her and Luna in the room-

Diamond: Guess I'll be going then t-

Luna: Hold on, Diamond. Before you leave...I just want to...clear the air on something. Even though I ejected your father from his own show, and though you may have been a member of his Team-even more that that, you're his DAUGHTER! Despite all of that, I just want you to know that I hold no ill will towards you since you are related to him, or that you so valiantly fought for everything he believed in. I will not hold your relation to Filthy against you...not now, and not ever. I give you my word.

Diamond: Heh...I don't mean to sound like an insubordinate employee, but your "word" doesn't mean a DAMN thing to me. You will NEVER be able to operate Lunacy like my father did. Not now, and not EVER. -she turns after and walks to the door after mocking Luna-

Luna: I do not blame you for having that as your opinion. You are simply prideful of your father and all that he did for Lunacy. You are blinded by you being related to him, and so you are not capable of accepting the fact that someone else is relishing in the fruits of his labo- -Diamond has heard enough, as she slams Luna's door- Luna sighs as she sits back down at her desk- So IMPATIENT, and asinine...just like her father...-she chuckles once as the scene fades out as another commercial break takes place-

-We return from commercial, where Madden is standing in the middle of the ring-

*Out of My Way!* -the crowd is sent into a frenzy-

Garble: Listen to this ovation! And it's WELL DESERVED, because here comes royalty!

-Scootaloo appears on the stage, grinning from ear-to-ear as her usual fans are still as lively as ever-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE WELCOOOOME..the 2014 QUEEEEN OF THE SCEEEEENEEEE..SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: And like any royal figure, they are in need of an official crowning! That, is what we are about to witness.

Garble: Last night was such a crucial night in the career of that young lady. She outlasted Cadance AND Amira, all while battling through the horrific pain of her arm, to become the very first Queen of the Scene.

Ahuizotl: You cannot write a better underdog tale than the one that Scootaloo has been writing herself, ever since joining the EWF on its very first episode. There have been MANY ups and downs, but last night at The Royal Rumble, Scootaloo went up as far as she has to date!

Garble: She's almost near the very top of the summit of Monday Night Lunacy, and her newfound title as Queen grants her a shot at Sunset Shimmer, which is her chance to reach the peak of that summit!

Ahuizotl: High Stakes will be here before you know it, but tonight, we focus on the coronation...of our brand new Queen.

-Scootaloo enters the ring as Madden hands her his microphone. She stands in the center of the ring, smiling as she looks around the arena-

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Ahuizotl: Our Queen is about to speak, and these fans can't WAIT to hear what she has to say!

Garble: I think they'd be content to chant her name for the rest of the night. They ADORE this girl, and for damn good reason!

Scootaloo: Holy crap...-she spots many fans around the arena bowing down to her- Come on now guys, come on...you don't need to do that, it's fine.

Crowd: IT'S OUR HO-NOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* IT'S OUR HO-NOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*IT'S OUR HO-NOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*IT'S OUR HO-NOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*IT'S OUR HO-NOR! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Scootaloo: Well, I wouldn't feel right making you guys stop if you didn't want to...alright. If you insist, keep bowing. -Scootaloo smiles, and her cheeks turn a light pink as sooner or later, everyone in the arena is bowing to her. Even the commentators-

Garble: You deserve this, Scoots'!

Scootaloo: Jeez...not a big fan of that, but if it makes you guys happy, then oh well. -they cheer- You know, you guys really DO make me feel like a Queen. Even when I WASN'T the Queen of the Scene, you guys made me feel like the most important person in the WORLD. -they cheer- And that continues to this day. It means the world to me. And so does being...your Queen. -they cheer- Imagine how much different this would be going if someone like CADANCE, or AMIRA won last night. -they boo- Yeah! Yeah that's exactly what you'd be doing...you'd be BOOING. And instead of bowing at will, those girls would've FORCED you to bow to them. -they boo- Yeah, that ain't cool. And rather than show their gratitude, they would've acted all bossy, and uppity. They likely would've called you guys their PEASANTS. -they boo louder- Anything to make them feel like they truly are above you. But hey...you guys don't deserve that! -cheers- You deserve a Queen that will be RESPECTFUL to you! -cheers- A Queen that doesn't put herself on a pedestal! -cheers- A Queen that is...just like...all of you. -the cheers get even louder, as the crowd realizes she is right- And that's what I'm going to do. Because the way I see things...if it weren't for you guys, backing me up, giving me strength, BELIEVING in me...this…-she turns around, gesturing to her Queenly ensemble- wouldn't be possible. In fact, NOTHING I've done would be possible. My arm...it's not 100 percent. Hell, I'd guess that it isn't even 75 percent! There were so many times last night..when the pain was EXCRUCIATING. At some points, I felt nothing BUT pain. It had taken over my entire BODY. I wanted to give up...I wanted to call it quits many times. But then...I looked into the crowd, and I saw all of your pained expressions...the chants of my name were ringing through my ears constantly as my arm was worked on. All of your support didn't numb the pain, but it helped will me through every situation where my arm was in danger. With you guys cheering me on, I was able to overcome all the pain that was shooting through my body, and become YOUR Queen of the Scene -massive cheers- And all that pain...is was WORTH IT! I'm not sure what the state of my arm will be heading into High Stakes, but no matter what, I know that you all will be in my corner, and with fans like you backing me up, I CAN'T lose! -cheers- So peasants you are NOT. You're the greatest fans in the world, and I promise I won't lose sight of that. Other women in my position would try to oppress you, and bend you to their will. I am not that kind of women. Instead, I am here to SAVE you. At High Stakes, I will put an END to Sunset's oppression! -they cheer- Furthermore, I will put an end to her title reign! -more cheers- This…-she turns around, looking at her Queenly items- this is great...I could not be more proud to be your Queen. But my fight does not end here. Now, in fact, is when the fight REALLY begins. I may be the Queen, and this throne...it may be mine. But my throne does NOT sit at the top of Lunacy. No, that honor goes to the Eternal Women's Champion. -they boo- Sunset is here…-she places her hand as high in the air as it can go- and I am here. -she then places her hand a little bit lower than where Sunset was- I'm not quite at the top yet. I'm one level below Sunset. But I know that with you guys by my side, we can CHANGE that! -cheers- In the span of a month, I'm going to go from your Queen, to your CHAMPION. -the crowd LOVES the sound of that, as Scootaloo turns around- You guys could probably figure it out, but this...outfit...it's not really my type. Don't expect me to wear it every week, because, well, I won't. It reminds me of those snooty, regal type people, which I hate, and that's not who I want to be. I'm just a regular girl, with an extraordinary dream. -they cheer- And that dream...is to be the ETERNAL. WOMEN'S. WORLD. CHAMPION! -they cheer heavily-

Crowd: NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP!

Scootaloo: I'm glad you guys think so, because without you, my dreams would be just that...nothing but a dream. But in less than four weeks, I know that we, TOGETHER, can make them a REALITY! -they cheer exponentially- The only time you will see me wear this crown, and adorn this robe, and hold this scepter...is tonight. Not because I'm embarrassed to be your Queen; exactly the opposite. It's just...not for me. But I fully realize that I am representing not only Lunacy, but the entire EWF, and throughout this entire year, I will do all that I can to elevate the status, the title of Queen of the Scene, to the point where, next year, when 16 more women fight for this crown, they will battle through the tournament with all of their might and determination, in order to achieve the prestige of becoming Queen of the Scene. Not just to hold all of these items, but to carry the recognition that comes with having such a title. -she looks towards Madden- I guess you're the one that's putting this stuff on me, Madden? -he nods- Alright. That's all I have to say. I'm ready.

-Madden applies the robe to Scootaloo's back. Scootaloo ties the front of it around her neck, before picking up her scepter. Finally, Madden sets her crown atop her head. -Scootaloo looks down at the robe, giving a "yuck" face in response, but the crowd is rising to their feet, cheering and applauding-

Ahuizotl: -who is also standing up, along with Garble- Good job, Scootaloo! You look amazing!

Garble: And a great speech, too! -he and Ahuizotl clap-

Crowd: YOU LOOK AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU LOOK AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU LOOK AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU LOOK AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU LOOK AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Scootaloo blushes again, as she practices her royal wave, frowning all the while-

Garble: She looks so uncomfortable up there…definitely out of place.

Crowd: SIT ON THE THRONE! SIT ON THE THRONE! SIT ON THE THRONE! SIT ON THE THRONE! SIT ON THE THRONE! SIT ON THE THRONE! SIT ON THE THRONE!

-Scootaloo looks behind her, and is amazed that she forgot about her throne. She nods, as she walks over and takes a seat on it-

Garble: There ya go! -the crowd cheers as Scootaloo tries her best to enjoy this. Naturally, she's having a difficult time doing so-

*And now...it's all o-ver now…* -the crowd won't enjoy THIS at all, as they immediately switch to booing-

Ahuizotl: And the fun ends in the blink of an eye…

Garble: Seriously...oh COME ON. Cadance is with her, too!

-Sunset and Cadance appear on the stage, both smirking as the fans shower them in jeers, rather than cheers-

Ahuizotl: The Eternal Women's Champion, Sunset Shimmer, and her favorite contemptuous counterpart, Cadance.

Garble: If Scootaloo is the Queen of the Scene, then these girls are the Queens of MEAN!

-Sunset and Cadance completely ignore the fans and are looking right at Scootaloo, who too cannot take her eyes off of them. They both enter the ring, demanding microphones, which they soon get-

Crowd: GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GET THE FUCK OUT! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Cadance: Heh, in your dreams, you nerds…-they boo- we don't need PERMISSION from YOU people. The System runs this show! We can come out here WHENEVER we want! -they boo more-

Sunset: And, speaking of dreams...that's a nice little dream you've got there, Scootaloo. To be the Eternal Women's Champion. It's just too be that's all it'll ever be…-she giggles- a DREAM. -boos- See, I'm not a dreamer. I'm a doer. All I have to do is set my sights on something, and within a very limited amount of time, I've already fulfilled what I wanted. People who dream...they're incapable of accomplishing anything. -boos- That's why they dream. So they can PRETEND that they've actually done something meaningful, when in reality, they're nothing more than lazy, revolting little deadbeats. -she and Cadance giggle- You're a lot different, though, Scootaloo. You've DONE things...MANY things, in fact. You're the Queen of the Scene! You actually BEAT Cadance, to move onto the finals! -Cadance crosses her arms- You did! And here you are today! -she looks her up and down- But you don't look like a Queen to me...no, you look completely unsuited for this. And I don't mean because you don't like wearing this robe, or holding that scepter. I mean that you don't resemble someone that should be in ANY sort of spotlight. -heavy boos- I look at you...and I don't see a winner. I don't see somebody that DESERVES to challenge me for my Championship. What I see is someone that these fans have so FAITHFULLY latched onto, because they're too insignificant and trivial to do anything for themselves. -they boo her words majorly- They're booing me because they know that I'm right. That's how that always works. -she smirks- Scootaloo, they're living vicariously through YOU. And that's a BIG mistake, because since all of them are living through you, that makes you a loser, just like all of them. -boos- And that means you're going to do what they always seem to...lose, and lose HARD. You're going to fall right on your face, because you're "regular", and regular people...they don't succeed. -boos- Many people look at you as an underdog, which is pretty fitting to me, because you are UNDER me, Scootaloo. -boos- Earlier, you claimed that you were here, and I was JUST a bit above you? Try me being here, -she puts her hand up as high as it can go- and you being ALLLLLL the way down here. -she then puts her hand as far down as it can go, the crowd booing furiously- THERE's an accurate representation of how I view your standing. Scootaloo, you are at the BOTTOM OF THE BARREL around here, and I, am at the TIPPITY TOP. It's really easy to cheer for underdogs, but the cheers of the fans is NOT what is getting you through these matches, Scootaloo. The truth is, up until now, you have been competing in the minor leagues-with the exception of Cadance, which was just a FLUKE. -boos, as Cadance grabs Sunset's arm and hugs it tight- But mostly, every opponent you've fought has been on the same level as you, and NONE of them have been near MY level of excellence. When you face me, it will be the first TRUE test in your career, and if you ask me, I don't think you're prepared for it. At ALL. That arm of yours? It makes you a prime target, and an easy victim, at that. You had better HOPE, you had better PRAY that your arm is fully healed by the time High Stakes comes around, because if it ISN'T, I WILL, and I'm not just saying this to scare you...this is a GUARANTEE; I WILL not only BREAK your arm, but I will tear it FROM ITS SOCKET, and I will proceed to use your lifeless fingers attached to the arm to touch myself VIGOROUSLY as I take in your screams, your blood-curdling, AGONIZING screams! -she licks her lips, and her eyes get wide as she grins, imagining the exact scenario. Scootaloo is weirded out-

Crowd: THAT IS CREE-PY, AND KIND-OF SE-XY! THAT IS CREE-PY, AND KIND-OF SE-XY! THAT IS CREE-PY, AND KIND-OF SE-XY! THAT IS CREE-PY, AND KIND-OF SE-XY! THAT IS CREE-PY, AND KIND-OF SE-XY! THAT IS CREE-PY, AND KIND-OF SE-XY!

-Cadance seems quite enamored with Sunset's description. Before anyone can say another word, Diamond Tiara's music plays and ignites the crowd-

Garble: I think I'm gonna be sick after that shit Sunset was saying…

Ahuizotl: Hopefully Diamond is the cure!

-Diamond walks onto the stage with her Championship draped across her waist and slaps hands with the fans as she walks down the ramp-

Garble: I'm very glad she's out here! Her and Scootaloo can shut those other 2 up!

Ahuizotl: Cadance has barely said a word, though.

Garble: That doesn't matter. She still could use a good fist to the ovaries!

Ahuizotl: Not going to argue with that…

-Diamond enters the ring, being handed a mic as she stands by Scootaloo-

Cadance: Awww! Isn't that precious? Wittle Scootawoo needed hew best fwiiiieeeend Diamond Tiaaaawaaaa to come save hewwwww!

Diamond: Would you grow up?! BOTH OF YOU! Scootaloo is perfectly capable of handling herself. I just couldn't stand in the back and listen to you two heckling her anymore! You're both the biggest bullies in the EWF, and that is something I WON'T tolerate!

Sunset: Oh, Diamond...get real. Just like Scootaloo, you're out of your element. You're both nothing more than a few little fish swimming in an OCEAN with Great White SHARKS! -boos-

Diamond: That's funny, because even though you say you're sharks, all you ever show is that you only know how to bark, and not bite.

Sunset: We're only going to bite those that we are threatened by, and two little fish like you? That's not going to quench our appetite.

Scootaloo: At High Stakes, you're going to have to bite me again and again and again and AGAIN if you want to consume me, Sunset! And about your comment about you ripping off my arm...go ahead! I've shown PLENTY of times that I can get the job done with just one arm. And besides, I only need ONE arm to hold your title in the air…-the crowd OHHHs and then begins cheering as Scootaloo winks-

Garble: Haha! Sunset is becoming agitated! Look at her!

Sunset: Yeah? Well there's no way you'll EVER be holding MY title! You're going to regret even advancing through that little tournament! You think being Queen of the Scene is a PRIZE? It's NOT! It's a DEATH SENTENCE, especially for someone like you! What exactly are you the Queen of? Lunacy? HA! How can you hope to be the Queen of MY Kingdom?! I RULE this place, along with The System, and there's no way we'd ever just hand over the keys to the castle to a PLEBEIAN like you! That's right! I use THAT word! It makes SENSE when I say it, because without the Eternal Women's Championship, EVERYONE below me is exactly that! You, Diamond, ALL these people in the crowd! They're all BELOW me in EVERY. CONCEIVABLE. WAY!

Scootaloo: ….Well then I guess I'll just have to claim your Kingdom as my own. And the only way to do that, is to defeat you at High Stakes. -the crowd cheers, everyone of them fully behind Scootaloo-

Sunset: I have beaten EVERYONE that has been put in front of me! What makes you think YOU will be a CHALLENGE? NO ONE is a challenge to me! Is it because you can take an enormous beating? You've never taken a beating from ME. We've never even had a match before, and after our first encounter at High Stakes, TRUST ME, you won't want to have another match with me EVER again. You may have been involved in some gruesome battles, but I am THE most SADISTIC, CRUEL, and MALICIOUS competitor you will EVER step in the ring with.

Scootaloo: Then you can expect me to tap into my sadistic, cruel, and malicious side at High Stakes. I can take all that you've GOT, Sunset!

Diamond: Since you claim to be so sadistic and whatnot, how about you give us an example RIGHT NOW? -the crowd cheers, as Scootaloo begins to take off her royal garb-

Garble: Yeah! Let's do this RIGHT!

Sunset: What would be the point of that? -boos- If I got my hands on that little twerp right now, there's no way she would make it to High Stakes!

Cadance: And your little "crusade" to make the Crater Chick Championship become the most prestigious title? Me and Sunset would crush that little hope of yours in an INSTANT.

Sunset: I want Scootaloo to be at her very best; or, at least the best that is possible for her at High Stakes. Soooooo I'm going to DISDAINFULLY decline. -her and Cadance leave the ring, leaving the fans wanting more as they boo-

Garble: Of course...we should've known…

Ahuizotl: This only proves Diamond right...Cadance and Sunset TALK a big game, but when Scootaloo and her want to duke it out, they leave…

Garble: Got to hand it to Scootaloo, though. She didn't back down from those psychotic bitches, and she didn't seem intimidated in the LEAST, especially with that...ugh...one line about the fingers…-he shivers-

Ahuizotl: Even I am intimidated by Sunset right now...but I'm not as tough as Scootaloo. I'm not surprised at all by the fortitude she showed just n- -Ahuizotl is interrupted as Scootaloo and Diamond are attacked in the ring by...Turf and Silver Spoon!- HEY! THE MEAN GIRLS! TURF AND SILVER SPOON!

-The crowd boos furiously as Turf focuses on Scootaloo's arm, while Silver Spoon just decides to inflict pain on Diamond in any way that they can-

Garble: WHILE THEIR BACKS WERE TURNED! EXACTLY WHAT YOU'D EXPECT FROM THEM!

Ahuizotl: AND OF COURSE, THEY IMMEDIATELY BEGIN TO PICK APART SCOOTALOO'S ARM! DAMMIT! SOMEONE GET THEM OUT OF HERE!

-Turf picks up Scootaloo's scepter and begins BASHING it violently into Scootaloo's arm!-

Ahuizotl: UGHHHH! OH THAT'S SICK! TURF WITH THAT...WITH THAT DAMN METAL SCEPTER, TRYING TO TEAR SCOOTALOO'S ARM TO PIECES!

Garble: NOTHING BUT MALICE IN MIND WITH EACH OF THOSE SWINGS!

-Sunset and Cadance are on the top of the stage, watching intently-

Ahuizotl: SUNSET AND CADANCE ARE WATCHING WITH GLEE AT THE SIGHT OF DIAMOND AND SCOOTALOO BEING BRUTALIZED!

-Each cry of anguish makes the EWF fans in attendance wince in disgust. After around 20 or so shots, Turf sets her sights on Scootaloo's crown. She picks it up and sets it on the mat-

Garble: What does she...what does she have in mind now? At least Scootaloo gets a break from all this torment…

-Scootaloo's crown becomes the center of punishment, as Turf begins to drive the scepter into it, cracking it after a few shots-

Garble: OH SHIT! HEY! S-STOP THAT!

Ahuizotl: THERE'S NO REASON FOR THIS! I HEARD THAT CROWN COST 2000 DOLLARS TO MAKE!

Garble: AND IT WAS MADE FROM HAND, TOO! WHAT THE HELL IS TURF THINKING DESTROYING SOMETHING SO VALUABLE?! SOMEONE WAS SUPPOSED TO WEAR THAT CROWN NEXT YEAR, TOO!

-Turf doesn't seem to care, as she continuously knocks the scepter against the crown. Soon enough, the scepter has fallen apart from being used as a blunt object for so long-

Garble: AND THE SCEPTER NOW! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!

-Turf throws the scepter into the back of Scootaloo, and drops the crown onto Diamond's back, as the crowd boos unrelentlessly-

Turf: There! Now it's JUNK, just like both of you! -Silver giggles as both she and Turf are standing over the bodies of their enemies-

Ahuizotl: Turf has rendered both the crown, and the scepter USELESS...they are now nothing but a pile of shattered diamonds and jewels…

Garble: HOW COULD SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I know she DESPISES both Diamond and Scootaloo, but I thought she APPRECIATED the art of finely made jewelry!

Ahuizotl: I suppose she just wanted to stick it to her by destroying two of her Queen of the Scene props...but those aren't just PROPS! They're supposed to signify who the Queen of the Scene is! They were likely going to be handed down to future winners for YEARS and YEARS to come, and Turf just DESTROYED them in the middle of the ring!

Garble: I have a feeling that she doesn't care...it's not like Scootaloo was going to wear them, but they are still a MASSIVE part of the Queen image, and that is something she DOES respect! She wanted to uphold that title for the next year, but HOW CAN SHE FUCKING DO THAT WHEN TWO OF THE PRIME MAINSTAYS OF THE ACCOLADE ARE NOW GONE?!

-Turf and Silver Spoon both take a seat in Scootaloo's large throne, looking down at their enemies with large smirks. Turf crosses her legs and Silver puts her hands on her knees-

Ahuizotl: And now the ultimate act of mockery...THAT THRONE DOESN'T BELONG TO THEM!

Garble: And Cadance and Sunset are mocking them by standing on the stage, smirking and giggling at their misfortune! I thought that Sunset wanted Scootaloo to be at her best! THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T SHE HELP THEM?!

Ahuizotl: Sunset? Helping someone that is a greater human being than her? That's a funny joke...I wouldn't be surprised if Sunset was the one that set this up!

Garble: Me neither. Just another way to soften Scootaloo up, to make her title match that much easier...pathetic...pathetic by Turf, by Silver Spoon, and by those 2 SHE-DEMONS standing at the top of the stage!

-Cadance and Sunset walk off as we head to another commercial, with the scene of Scootaloo and Diamond lying face-down on the mat, unmoving, and The Mean Girls still sitting in the throne of Scootaloo, looking proud after their successful beatdown-

Crowd: FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

-We are back from commercial with Silver Shill-

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, my final guest for the night, is Twilight Sparkle. -Twilight appears in the shot, looking not like her usual cheerful self- Twilight, it's been a rough past 24 hours. Last night at The Royal Rumble, you were eliminated from the main event by, of all people, your brother. Then, tonight, in the Battle Royal, you were extremely close to getting the chance to be in the Hope Springs Eternal Battle Royal, but you were ultimately eliminated by Luna just before you could crack the final 7. What are your thoughts?

-Twilight takes a long, deep sigh as she contemplates the best way to answer this-

Twilight: It stings. This past day has been one tragedy after another. We've lost Mr. Rich from Monday Night Lunacy, possibly forever. Team Luna was indeed the superior group of individuals, but they are the LAST multitude of people that should have ANY kind of power over this prosperous brand. You saw what Luna does to her talent, right? I should be in that ladder match! ME! I'm not complaining, but Turf was lying outside for at least 10 minutes! I've been putting up with all of this nonsense, hoping for greener pastures to arise, but our only chance for that...was last night. With Mr. Rich gone, all hope is lost...Lunacy will now become a fascist WASTELAND, void of any real decency or good will. Everything we know about Lunacy is about to change. I did not become a wrestler to deal with all of this turmoil, week in and week out. I became a wrestler to, you know, WRESTLE! I've got more than I bargained for, and with each passing week, things will turn more and more ugly. Lunacy is a sinking ship, and I cannot stay on board any longer.

Silver: Twilight...what are you...saying?

Twilight: I think it's quite obvious what I'm proverbing. This is the place for grubby, power hungry bigots, and not at all what an acute, discreet WRESTLER like me would like to call "home" any longer. I am abandoning this barren cesspool, and I suggest that you do the same, Silver Shill. I suggest that EVERYONE does the same! -Twilight walks off, not saying another word. We catch a glimpse of Silver Shill's stunned expression, before the camera switches to Ahuizotl and Garble, who share similar looks-

Garble: Did...did Twilight just...quit?

Ahuizotl: I...I believe so, but we can only hope that isn't the case...that would be a disaster for this brand…

Garble: Well, our main event is about to take place, so we'll have to dwell on this another time. Diamond Tiara is in the ring, and she's about to put her title on the line once again.

-Diamond is up on her feet, though she looks a bit shaky. She nonetheless, carries a microphone-

Diamond: I may be hurt, and I may not be in prime condition, but I can't use that as an excuse. I want the Crater Chick Championship to outlive every wrestler in this company. I will strive EVERY week, to push the envelope as its holder, and breathe new life into it whenever I can! -cheers- I can't walk away now...no matter my condition, I am still willing to fight ANY woman in the back, that thinks they can finish the job Turf and Silver Spoon started, and PRY my Championship away from my clutches! The Diamond Tiara, Crater Chick Championship Open Challenge..starts...NOW! -Diamond holds up her Championship as she uses her other arm to massage her ribs. The crowd tries to motivate her with nothing but cheers-

Garble: Man, there is no WAY you can't admire Diamond Tiara! She's banged up after that physical assault that occurred just moments ago, but she still INSISTS on putting her title on the line!

Ahuizotl: It takes a very fearless, stalwart of a woman to do that, and Diamond is exactly that kind of girl. Who is going to take her up on her challenge, is the question.

-After a slight pause…-

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA..SWORD…* -the crowd goes from cheering to releasing a chorus of "OHHHHHs"-

Garble: This isn't good...this is NOT good at all!

Ahuizotl: But which member is it?!

-Only Reigns and Ditzbrose are seen at the top of the staircase, which rules Drollins out. The teammates begin walking down the aisle as Diamond tries desperately to mentally prepared herself-

Garble: Whether it's Diane Ditzbrose, or Rosely Reigns, there is no denying that Diamond Tiara is in for a rough night…

Ahuizotl: Not only is she banged up, but now she has to combat the most dominant force in the EWF...even though Beth Drollins is nowhere to be found, this is still a tall order to take on...The Sword have proven to be the MASTERS of taking advantage of the numbers game.

-Reigns and Ditzbrose climb over the barricade and eye Diamond profoundly. Without a word or any deliberating, Rosely Reigns climbs onto the apron, the crowd's interest piquing-

Garble: Oh jeez...it looks like the silent assassin of The Sword, Rosely Reigns, will face Diamond Tiara in tonight's main event!

Ahuizotl: Diane seems to have no problem with that. They probably discussed this beforehand. Last week, Diamond successfully defended his Championship against Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, AND Turf. But I don't think ANY amount of title matches could prepare you for what Diamond is about to go up against…

-Diamond hands the referee her title, as she has no plans to back down at this point. Reigns simply stares at the title as she readies herself-

Garble: This will be the first singles match of any member of The Sword, here in the EWF. Many would consider Rosely Reigns to be the STAR of that gigantic main event that we witnessed at The Royal Rumble last night.

Ahuizotl: I am one of those many. The Sword as a whole brought Team Luna to victory, but it was Rosely Reigns' aggressive tendencies that were the most detrimental part of their uprise. She eliminated FOUR of Team Rich's finest; four Spears, and four eliminations. Diamond Tiara could lose her Championship tonight...with just one of those Spears.

Garble: That is a MUST for her in this title defense; avoid the Spear at ALL costs. If Reigns hits it, I believe we will have a brand new Champion.

Crowd: LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Main Event: Crater Chick Championship - Diamond Tiara vs Rosely Reigns w/ Diane Ditzbrose

-The match starts off with Reigns and Diamond meeting in the center of the ring-

Reigns: Hey, you hurt? I don't play around like those little girls do! You gonna be broken in HALF.

Garble: The scary part is, I sort of believe her…this could very well be a MASSACRE.

-Reigns palms Diamond's face and shoves her back-

Ahuizotl: And she's going to try to EMBARRASS Diamond Tiara before she punishes her…

-Diamond smiles at Reigns' actions-

Garble: And Diamond's trying to laugh it off.

-It proves to be a bad decision, as when she faces forward again, Reigns CLOBBERS her with a throat thrust, which knocks her flat to the mat, and the audience OHHHH'ing at the impact-

Ahuizotl: No good! That only made her madder!

Reigns: DON'T LAUGH AT ME, FOOL! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! -she picks up Diamond and shoves her into a nearby corner- YOU WANNA LAUGH AT SOMETHING? LAUGH AT THIS! -he gives her another throat thrust, which sends her FLYING over the top rope and landing hard on the floor-

Garble: WHAT A SHOT! DIAMOND MAY BE DONE FOR ALREADY!

Ahuizotl: A DEADLY blow from Reigns, and a hard fall to the ground...things are not looking good for Diamond in the outset of this match…

-6 minutes later-

-Reigns Irish Whips Diamond, throwing her into the air as she approaches her. What was supposed to be a Samoan Drop quickly turns into a pin attempt as, when Diamond lands on Reigns' shoulders, she wraps her legs around her arms and uses her strength to send her falling backwards onto the mat-

Ahuizotl: A CRUCIFIX PIN! DIAMOND MAY CATCH REIGNS OFF GUARD!

*1….2..-Reigns kicks out after an early two, shifting herself off of her back as soon as she does so. She then performs a Schoolboy pin before Diamond can get back to her feet-

Garble: And now Reigns with a cover!

*1….2..-very early into the 2 count, Reigns purposely lifts Diamond off the mat and into the air with ONE ARM before driving her into the mat with a deadlift sitout powerbomb-

Garble: UNBELIEVABLE STRENGTH BY REIGNS!

*1…..2…-Diamond kicks out, which Reigns cannot believe-

Ahuizotl: Rosely Reigns transitioned that Schoolboy into one HELL of a Powerbomb, but regardless, it wasn't able to put away Diamond Tiara!

Garble: Like I said, if any move is going to be Diamond's downfall, it'll be Rosely's Spear.

-8 minutes later-

-Reigns is ready to end this match as she does her signature roar in the corner-

Ahuizotl: And Rosely Reigns, with the primal roar that is synonymous with two things: The Triple Powerbomb, and the Spear. And if The Sword hits a Triple Powerbomb on Diamond, Reigns will be disqualified, so it can only mean ONE thing!

Garble: Diamond needs to do something here! Her Championship reign could come to an end at a moment's notice!

Diamond gets to her feet and turns around to see Reigns speeding towards her. Rather than fall to the Spear, Diamond wraps her arms around Reigns' neck as she propels herself towards her, and PLUNGES her into the mat with a DIAMOND CUTTER!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd goes APE SHIT- SHE DID SOMETHING ALRIGHT! SHE PULLED OFF THE COUNTER OF THE CENTURY!

Garble: A. MA. ZING! COVER HERRRRRR!

-Diamond crawls into the cover, pressing her shoulder into Reigns' chest-

Ahuizotl: REFEREE'S DOWN!

*1….2….-amazingly, Reigns KICKS OUT as Diamond's shoulder is shoved into the mat with force-

Ahuizotl: YOU'VE GOT TO...SHE KICKED OUT OF IT!

-The crowd cannot believe this is happening-

Garble: NOBODY'S EVER KICKED OUT OF THE DIAMOND CUTTER! NOT EVER! NOT ONCE!

Ahuizotl: Except Rosely Reigns...right here, right now! What CAN'T she do?!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: THIS CROWD, THEY ARE AMPED UP! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO IS GOING TO WIN THIS MATCH!

Ahuizotl: I'VE GOT GOOSEBUMPS! I'M SWEATING IN ANTICIPATION! WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT?!

-Diamond looks up off the mat, her jaw dropped in astonishment. She holds 3 fingers up to the referee, hoping he will agree, but unfortunately, he shakes his head, and holds up 2 of his fingers. Diamond drops her head against the mat in realization-

-6 more minutes later-

-Reigns attempts another Samoan Drop, but this time, Diamond is able to traject herself over the shoulders of Reigns, and land safely behind him-

Garble: Diamond, avoiding the Samoan Drop once again.

-Reigns turns around, and winds up in position for a Diamond Cutter. Ditzbrose jumps onto the apron at the same time Reigns pushes Diamond away from her-

Ahuizotl: Reigns powers out of the Diamond Cutter!

-Diamond is pushed towards Ditzbrose, whom she blasts off the apron with a forearm, the crowd cheering as they spot two familiar faces speed-walking through the crowd-

Garble: Diamond disposes of Ditzbrose! Crazy alliteration skills right there!

-Diamond turns around after the forearm shot and walks RIGHT into a bone-jarring SPEAR from Rosely Reigns!-

Ahuizotl: REIGNS HITS IT! REIGNS MAY HAVE JUST SPEARED THE CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP AWAY FROM DIAMOND TIA-

Garble: LOOK, 'ZOTL! LOOK WHO IT IS!

-As Reigns is just about to transition from being on her knees to pinning Diamond, she is sent down to the mat with Obedience Training from Fluttershy!-

Ahuizotl: FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY'S IN THE RING, AND SHE JUST LEVELED REIGNS!

-The crowd is already chanting "YAY" as the referee rings the bell-

Garble: This match has been thrown out!

-Ditzbrose enters the ring and looks to brawl with Fluttershy, but as she walks up to her, she is hit with a Roundhouse Kick from the side of her-

Ahuizotl: And Lightning Dust, joining her partner in dishing out punishment!

-Ditzbrose does a great sell of the kick as it takes her an extra few seconds to drop to the mat, her eyes glazed over-

Garble: The Sword have been rocked by the Chick Combo Champions, who just wanted a little bit of vengeance from the act that they pulled earlier in the show!

Ahuizotl: Ditzbrose and Reigns intruded upon the Hope Springs Eternal Battle Royal, and took it upon themselves to cost Lightning and Fluttershy the chance to be in the ladder match. It is quite apropos that the Champions do the same at the end of the show and STICK IT to The Sword by costing Rosely Reigns her shot to become Crater Chick Champion!

Garble: It's a good thing they showed up when they did, because I feel that Reigns was about to close in on the Crater Chick Championship.

Ahuizotl: And this also gives the Champions some momentum come High Stakes, as The Sword will continue to close in on the Chick Combo Championships.

-Beth Drollins has finally come down to the ring, and she collects her stablemates out of the ring, with Lightning and Fluttershy allowing her to retrieve them-

Drollins: We'll see you AND your titles at High Stakes, you pieces of CRAP! -she then leaves the ring as Reigns and Ditzbrose roll out through the bottom rope-

Garble: The Champs look like they're geared up and ready to defend their titles right now, but both them and The Sword will have to wait less than 4 weeks to collide once again.

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNER, by DISQUALIFICATIOOOOON..ROOOOSELYYYYYY..REEEEEEIIIIGNS! However, STILL..your CRATER CHIIIIICK CHAMPIIIIOOOON..DIAAAAAMOOOOOND..TIIIIIARAAAAAAAA! -the crowd cheers wildly, as they are still happy that Diamond is in possession of her Championship-

Ahuizotl: Diamond Tiara, narrowly escaping with the Crater Chick Championship. There's no way this match ended the way she thought, or WANTED it to, that's for sure.

-Lightning walks over to Diamond, who is sitting in the ring, her back against the bottom and middle ropes. Lightning holds her hands out, but Diamond ignores it, opting to get to her feet on her own merit-

Garble: You can tell she's frustrated...otherwise, she would've accepted Lightning Dust's hand.

Diamond: Why did you do that, girls? I didn't want the match to end like that!

Lightning: We were just getting back at those thugs for what they did to us in the Battle Royal. You just got caught in the crossfire, Diamond.

Fluttershy: We're REALLY sorry you didn't get to defend your Championship the way you wanted, Diamond. -she frowns, showing that she is telling the truth-

Garble: Come on, Diamond. Don't point the blame at them for this. The Sword poked and prodded at the Champions, so they retaliated. It just so happened to be during your title match!

Ahuizotl: We will have to find out if this situation develops more next week, as well as the plight surrounding Twilight Sparkle. Until then, goodnight everybody!

-The show ends with Diamond continuing to argue with the Champions, as The Sword escapes through the crowd. Luna and Swirlinaitis are then shown to be watching the show in Luna's office, both of them smiling at the outcomes of tonight's episode. Luna stands up from her desk and stands next to Swirlinaitis-

Swirlinaitis: Tonight's episode sure was eventful.

Luna: Yes it was, and a lot was accomplished. We ushered in the era of The System, Scootaloo's chances of becoming Champion disintegrated just a little further, we decided who Cadance and Shining are going to defeat in their separate ladder matches…

Swirlinaitis: And don't forget...most importantly, we finally ran that pesky do gooder, Twilight Sparkle out of OUR Asylum.

Luna: That could become our greatest accomplishment to date. Twilight's iron will finally caught up to her. What a GLORIOUS night!

Swirlinaitis: You did AMAZING…-he looks into Luna's eyes- I just LOVE the way you took control tonight...you're so STRONG, and dominant and...and SEXY…

-Luna tilts her head seductively at his words-

Luna: You weren't so bad yourself…-she grins as she wraps her arms around his neck, locking lips with him. Their kiss isn't as intense as the ones that Sunset and Shining perform, as no tongue is even shown (it's like one of those kisses that a 50 year old married couple do), but you can tell it's quite passionate, nonetheless. Luna cups his cheek with one of her hands as their lips are not shown by this particular camera angle, but as Luna moves her head to the side we can fully see that their lips are mashed together as one. The show finally fades out to the sound of lip smacking and Luna moaning-

Match Results:

Mr. Swirlinaitis, Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Cadance, Snips, and Snails defeated Mr. Rich by Pinfall (0:04; the shortest match in EWF history)  
>Lightning Dust &amp; Fluttershy defeated Cadance &amp; Sunset Shimmer by Disqualification (7:31)<br>The Wythyst Family w/ Amay Wythyst defeated Lemon Hearts & Twinkleshine by Pinfall (4:28) Thunderlane won Battle Royal (35:48)  
>Amay Wythyst and Beth Drollins drew in Battle Royal (41:24; the longest televised match in EWF history)<br>Rosely Reigns defeated Diamond Tiara by Disqualification (21:35)

Matches for High Stakes (so far):

Sunset Shimmer vs Scootaloo for the Eternal Women's Championship  
>Giz Hero vs Thunderlane for the Carnage Championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy & Lightning Dust for the Chick Combo Championships  
>Hope Springs Eternal: Amay Wythyst vs Midnight Strike vs Berry Punch vs Cadance vs Beth Drollins vs Twist vs Rarity vs Turf<br>Carnival of Carnage: Fancy Pants vs Klaus vs Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Neon Lights vs Flash Sentry vs Bill Nyeker vs Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara vs Silver Spoon for the Crater Chick Championship<p>

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. The first episode of Lunacy of the new month! What did you all think? Any comments would be appreciated. The first Sublime episode of the new month will be uploaded TOMORROW. See you all then, and I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Also, I finally found out how to incorporate this horizontal line that I've seen many Fanfiction users employ before. I feel like a shitty butt for not knowing how to do it until now...oh well. Everyone congratulate me for getting .332327832638 of a percent less idiotic today yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.


	188. Sublime - 6-22-14

*One hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-The show begins with Celestia in the ring, waiting for the masses of screaming fans to calm themselves while the pyrotechnics launch off on stage-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to Friday Night Sublime, where the aftershocks from the Royal Rumble are still being felt.  
>Discord: The damage is limited here, but it's impossible to ignore the effects of the last Pay-Per-View's main event.<br>Dr. Whooves: The future of our sister show Lunacy was riding on that match, and despite the best efforts of Team Rich, the EWF's CEO was eventually forced to cede all control of monday nights to Luna on the last edition of Lunacy.  
>-A replay shows of Filthy Rich officially turning over control, and the humiliation that followed afterwards-<br>Discord: Sublime and Lunacy are now more like separate entities than ever. While Lunacy is still technically part of the EWF, it is only so in name only. Luna is totally immune to any executive decisions made by corporate, Lunacy belongs to her and not the EWF.  
>Dr. Whooves: It's certainly turbulent times for this company, I wonder how General Manager Celestia plans to steer us through it. Let's see what she has to say.<br>Celestia: Well, it's certainly been a wild ride these past few weeks hasn't it?  
>-Crowd Cheers-<br>Celestia: With that said, I've decided it's time for a big announcement: Seeing what happened on Lunacy, I've decided that I will follow suit and take over Sublime.  
>-Confused mixed reaction from the audience-<br>Celestia:...Just kidding, that would be too much work anyways.  
>-Chants of "Troll-estia!" are heard throughout the audience-<br>Celestia: You're damn right. In seriousness though, it's pretty hard to grasp the magnitude of what's happened. However, despite these changes I wanted to make it clear that Sublime will continue operating the same as it always has. Let Luna drive her show into the ground with this crazy dictatorship, it won't affect us. My sister has always craved attention, and I've learned the best way to deal with that is to not feed her ego. That said, it's time to focus our attention on Sublime matters. Namely, the Fight for your Right and Brawl for it All ladder matches at High Stakes!  
>-Loud cheering from the crowd-<br>Celestia: There are a lot of spots to fill. I've decided that all those spots will be filled using two simple matches. Tonight's Sublime will feature not one, but two 16 person tag-matches. One for the women, one for the men. The winning team will become the competitors in their respective ladder match.  
>-Even more cheers-<br>Dr. Whooves: What a blockbuster! Two 16 person tag matches, unbelievable.  
>Discord: It's going to be one chaotic night, I certainly can't wait!<br>Celestia: Until then, enjoy the show.  
>-Celestia exits the ring as it becomes time for the first match of the evening-<br>*Remix of Beethoven's 8th plays*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by King Blueblood, Hoity Toity, and Damien Sandow, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, representing Divine Intervention, Octavia!<br>-The entire group of Divine Intervention arrives on stage, most of it's members have a look of angry determination, with the exception of King Blueblood who is as confident as ever-  
>Discord: The past month was a bittersweet victory for Divine Intervention. While Blueblood became the first ever King of the Ring, Damien Sandow failed in his challenge of Underbaker's World Brawler's Championship. Worse yet, Octavia lost her International title to her long time rival Vinyl Scratch.<br>Dr. Whooves: Octavia definitely looks ready to brawl tonight, best not underestimate her.  
>*Trippy 60s music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 148 pounds and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Tree Hugger!  
>Dr. Whooves: Sublime has a CCW visitor here tonight. The point of this match will be to gage Tree Hugger's current ability and see if she's ready to enter the big leagues.<br>Discord: I certainly don't envy her, her first night in the big spotlight and she has to go up against Octavia. She better have some good tricks up her sleeve.  
>Match 1: Octaviaw Divine Intervention vs. Tree Hugger  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Octavia backs Tree Hugger into the corner with a rapid series of kicks and punches, she sets her up on the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: Octavia's been relentless in her offence this entire match, and she could be looking to finish it up with a devastating suplex.<br>-Tree Hugger manages to break free and kicks Octavia down to the mat. She then hits a hard dive and makes a pin-  
>Discord: Amazing dive by Tree Hugger, will we have an upset?!<br>*1..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Only a one-count, but that had to of been a wake up call for Octavia.<br>-Octavia gets up and engages Tree Hugger with a series of grapples, after almost a minute of going back and forth Octavia finally manages to hit a Sonnet-  
>Discord: Sonnet! This could be it!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Octavia!<br>Dr. Whooves: Tree Hugger but up her best attempt, but in the end she just wasn't a match for Octavia.  
>Discord: This will definitely be good boost for Octavia though, as she'll undoubtedly be using her rematch clause to challenge Vinyl Scratch at High Stakes.<br>*Commercial*  
>-Daring Do is walking backstage, she enters the locker room only to find Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof, both half undressed, making out against the lockers-<br>Daring: Uhh...excuse me?  
>-Trenderhoof jumps in surprise, and looks to break away but Cloudkicker quickly grabs him-<br>Cloudkicker: Don't worry about it, nothing wrong with having an audience anyways.  
>-The two go back to making out before Daring pushes them away from the locker and seperates them-<br>Daring: Seriously? You're going to fuck right here in the locker room that half the roster uses? And you're going to do it on MY locker?  
>Cloudkicker: *Shrug* Why not? You can even join in if it's that big a deal…<br>Daring: *Groans* Do you have ANY self-respect, at all?  
>Cloudkicker: Nah, life's more fun without it. Besides, it beats being a prude like you.<br>Daring: I am not a prude!  
>Cloudkicker: Oh yeah? Prove it. You and me, bra and panties match, next week.<br>Daring: W-What? No way!  
>Cloudkicker: What's the matter? Afraid of showing this body off?<br>-Cloudkicker puts her hands on Daring's hips, and slowly starts moving them towards the back before Daring pushes her away-  
>Daring: Get off of me! You litt-..ugh, fine. I'll take your challenge.<br>Cloudkicker: Heh. I win either way. Come on Trendy, we'll find a different spot.  
>-Cloudkicker saunters out of the room, while Trenderhoof stops for a brief moment-<br>Trenderhoof: You don't know what you've gotten into Daring. That woman is a Succubus. A sexy, scary, Succubus.  
>-Trenderhoof follows Cloudkicker and leaves Daring Do with a "What have I gotten myself into?" look-<br>Dr. Whooves: It's time for our next match of the night. Where Starlight Glimmer will take on the International Champion, Vinyl Scratch, in a non title match up.  
>*Even in the darkest days this fire burns, alwaaaaaaaaaays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first,accompanied by Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee, from Equalitopia, weighing 141 pounds and standing five foot, eight inches tall, Starlight Glimmer !  
>-Starlight Glimmer emerges on stage with Cheerilee following behind her on one side, and Nurse Redheart on the other. Both of Starlight follower's are wearing plain grey attire with white equal signs on the middle of their shirts. They make the same sign with their arms while Starlight drops to her knees and outstretched her arms,as she does this an impressive display of pyro blasts off in the background-<br>Discord: And here comes Sublime's new cult leader, Starlight Glimmer, escorted by her first converts.  
>Dr. Whooves: Hopefully they'll be her only converts. Starlight by herself is dangerous enough, she'd be unstoppable with a mob backing her.<br>-Starlight and her followers walk down the ramp, with Starlight pointing out random audience members and yelling the same phrases at them-  
>Starlight: You can be liberated! And you can be liberated! You all can be liberated!<br>Discord: Do you want to be liberated, Whooves?  
>Whooves: No, thank you. I have enough liberty for the time being.<br>*WUB WUB WUUUUUB*  
>Baritone: And her opponent, from Loneyville, weighing 122 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, she is the International Champion, Vinyl Scratch!<br>-Vinyl Scratch makes her way down to the ring, slapping hands with audience members and getting a fair amount of cheers while Starlight looks onward and whispers something to Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart-  
>Dr. Whooves: Vinyl certainly has the crowd's approval in this match, but she better be careful. It seems like Starlight and her cult are plotting something fiendish.<br>Discord: Starlight is ALWAYS plotting something.  
>Match 2: Starlight Glimmerw Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart vs. Vinyl Scratch  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Starlight Glimmer sets up for an Equalizer, but Vinyl Scratch counters and attempts a series of kicks. However most of these are blocked by Starlight who grabs one of Vinyl's legs and flips her over completely-  
>Starlight: Pfft. How did someone as pathetic as you ever become a champion? Disgraceful.<br>Dr. Whooves: Starlight definitely seems in control of the match at the moment, and once again we see an example of her taunting an opponent in the midst of a match.  
>Discord: Starlight is very skilled in the art of mind games. One shouldn't take her talking as a weakness however. Her actions are just as deadly as her words.<br>-Vinyl Scratch gets back up and charges at Starlight again, however Starlight grabs her and delivers a hard knee to the abdomen, then after a few punches she shoves Vinyl Scratch into a nearby turnbuckle-  
>Starlight: Forget about Octavia, Vinyl. I am your worst nightmare!<br>-Starlight goes for a clothesline, but Vinyl manages to duck out just in time and counters with a Cross-Fade. She follows up with a pin but only gets a one count-  
>Dr. Whooves: Starlight's taunting backfired on her there though. Those extra few seconds gave Vinyl enough time to prepare a counter. Now Starlight will need to build up her momentum all over again.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Vinyl Scratch has Starlight down on the mat, and is ascending the turnbuckle-<br>Discord: Vinyl has been working hard to turn things around, and she made be ready to finish things off with a Bass Drop.  
>-Nurse Redheart gets on the apron and starts distracting the referee, meanwhile Cheerilee grabs both of Vinyl Scratch's legs and forces her down on to the turnbuckle, Starlight takes advantage of this and grabs Vinyl Scratch before lifting her up, spinning her around twice, and then slamming her on the mat-<br>Dr. Whooves: Bloody hell. The referee was distracted which allowed Cheerilee to interfere and clear the way for Starlight to hit that devastating move!  
>Discord: I believe she calls that the Double Revolution, and it sure looks effective.<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Crowd Boos-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Starlight Glimmer!  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, love her or hate her. Starlight Glimmer continues to gain ground.<br>-Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart throw Vinyl Scratch out of the ring in a rather unceremonious manner before bringing Starlight her microphone-  
>Starlight Glimmer: Another glorious victory for the messiah of equality. Opponents like Vinyl Scratch are nothing more than minor obstacles in my path, and not worth mentioning aside from a few sentences. The true cause for celebration, is my defeat and utter destruction of Applejack, which has allowed me to ascend to number one contender. Now the way is set for me to become World Fighter's Champion, once that happens I can reshape Sublime into my own image. Once Sublime has seen the wonders of equality, I can spread it to Lunacy as well! All of EWF will come to see the light! I am so close to completing my vision, all the remains is to overthrow the false hero known as Rainbow Dash. Already her weakness has been exposed. Both of her closest allies are out of action, and she is damaged by her miserable failure at the Royal Rumble. The time is right for me to strike! The era of Rainbow Dash will soon come to an end, and the era of STARLIGHT GLIMMER….WILL ARISE!<br>-Starlight smiles happily while outstretching her arms towards the audience, the crowd boos intensely but Starlight seems totally unfazed-  
>Starlight: You only boo me because you have been corrupted by the likes of Rainbow Dash. Once I am champion you will see that my way is the only true way. Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee once doubted me as well, but now here they are, standing by my side. They have pledged their allegiance to my cause, and will not stop until we are able to bring true equality to the world! Once they were rejects, pour souls cast aside by the oppression which rules this vile brand. However, thanks to my teachings, they are now being reborn! Soon all the EWF will know and fear the names, and they will take their place as righteous defenders of the truth. I intend for my followers to become Sublime Tag Team Champions. Currently, number one contendership falls to the former champions known as Babs Seed and Sour Tooth. These are two cowardly individuals who do not realize that they are unworthy of these titles. I implore them to test my followers with a match, and if Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee manage to come out on top, they shall become the new number one contenders. Now, former champions, come out here and give me your answer!<br>-There is silence for a time, but after a few moments the instrumental to Basic Thuganomics plays on the titantron. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth emerge on stage, looking a bit angry and ready for a brawl-  
>Babs Seed: Yo, it's bad enough my cuz and I lost our titles to those patriot wackjobs. Now we have to listen to some wannabe cult leader diss us?!<br>Sour Tooth: This shit just ain't right.  
>Babs Seed: Damn true it ain't. We don't got nothin' to prove to you fools, and that's that.<br>Starlight: If you're so confident then why refuse our challenge? Fight my followers and prove your superiority!  
>Sour Tooth: Ay, Babs. What do ya say? Let's kick some ass, might be a good warm-up.<br>Babs Seed: Ugh, fine. It'll only take a few minutes anyways…  
>-Starlight grins and Sour Tooth and Babs Seed walk down the ramp and enter the ring-<br>Match 3: The Acolytes of Equality vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Babs Seed and Nurse Redheart go through a series of grapples, just before Redheart can get the upper hand Babs Seed breaks free and starts dishing out a rapid series of punches, finishing it off with a massive punch across the side of Redheart's jaw which knocks her off her feet-  
>Dr. Whooves: True to her background, Babs Seed's street fighter style is on full display in this match.<br>Discord: It's blunt but surprisingly effective.  
>-Babs Seed sets up for a Rotten Core, but Redheart gets loose and manages to tag in Cheerilee just in time-<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Sour Tooth sets up for a Cavity, but Cheerilee counters and hits Sour Tooth with a suplex. She then hits a couple of repeat suplexes before lifting Sour Tooth up and hitting her with an In-Ring Suspension-<br>Discord: In-ring suspension! This could be it!  
>-Sour Tooth just barely manages to kick out at 2 count, she then gets up and starts brawling with Cheerilee. This goes on for a short time until Marble and Limestone Pie charge into the ring and start attacking both competitors at the same time-<br>Dr. Whooves: What the?! The Ghost Girls interfering out of nowhere!  
>-The crowd boos as the bell rings-<br>Baritone: By rule of double disqualification, this match is a no contest!  
>Discord: I have no idea what we just saw. Marble and Limestone had zero stake in this match, nor did they have any relationship with the tag-teams within it. There was no motive for this attack.<br>-Marble and Limestone slip out of the ring as quickly as they had entered and start walking backwards up the ramp. Limestone glares at the ring with a look of determination, while Marble shyly stares at the ground with a guilty look-  
>Dr. Whooves: This certainly throws the Sublime Tag Team title situation into chaos. This match was supposed to determine the number one contenders, but now it's hard to say.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The camera returns showing footage from a local hospital, where Rainbow Dash is visiting Applejack's room. Applejack is still recovering from her injury, with a cast around her neck-<br>Rainbow Dash: Hey, AJ. How's it going?  
>Applejack: I'm doin' alright ah suppose for a gal with a bad neck. Should only be out of action for a month or two.<br>Rainbow: It's my fault, I should've ran out there and stopped Starlight from doing this to you. You've always watched my back in the past, but I didn't watch yours.  
>Applejack: Hey, don't start talking like that. You had a big match to prepare for and a lot of other things on your mind. Besides, you've got the perfect chance to get revenge on Starlight for the both of us now. But ya won't be able to do that if you let your mind get cluttered with all that guilt.<br>Rainbow: You're right, I've got to stay focused if I'm going to shut Starlight up for good. Speaking of that, I've got a match tonight and better get going.  
>Applejack: Right, be sure to give that Starlight a good slobberknocker for me.<br>-The camera returns to the Sublime Symposium as the Real Equestrians theme music blares-  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Spitfire and Soarin. From Cloudsdale, weighing 131 pounds and standing five foot, ten inches tall, she is one half of the Sublime Tag Team Champions, Fleetfoot!<br>-All three of the Real Equestrians step on stage and put their hands over their hearts before shouting "We The People!", and then begin approaching the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Here comes Sublime's newest tag team sensation, the Real Equestrians. Both Spitfire and Soarin had a hard time finding any spotlight for their early months in the EWF, but after joining with newcomer Fleetfoot to create this new faction they've quickly risen through the ranks.<br>Discord: Just one month after forming they managed to claim the Sublime Tag Team Championship from Babs Seed and Sour Tooth, that's what I call impressive.  
>*You see me soaring through the sky, I see you below as you walk on by*<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>-Instead of charging to the ring and slapping hands with fans as normal, this time Rainbow Dash approaches the ring with a disgruntled look-  
>Dr. Whooves: It seems our champion is still feeling the sting from Team Rich's defeat at the Royal Rumble.<br>Discord: She performed beyond admirably, being the last member of Team Rich standing, but I suppose it's hard not to feel horrible when the fate of the EWF was on your shoulders and you lost.  
>Dr. Whooves: This could work either way for Fleetfoot. Those feelings might make Rainbow Dash doubtful and distracted, but they also might serve to make her more aggressive and determined than before.<br>Match 4: Fleetfoot/w Spitfire and Soarin vs. Rainbow Dash  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Rainbow Dash and Fleetfoot go back and forth with a series of kicks, Fleetfoot stuns Rainbow Dash and uses the ropes to propel herself into the air, however Rainbow Dash does the same and manages to tackle her in mid-air-  
>Discord: A brutal mid-air collision! These two women have such similar fighting styles it's hard for either of them to get a clear advantage.<br>Dr. Whooves: It also makes it much easier to predict what your opponent is going to do next.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Fleetfoot goes for a drop-kick, however Rainbow Dash manages to dodge it and sets up for a Spectrum Slider, Fleetfoot counters in the nick of time and then climbs to the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves:Fleetfoot going high risk!<br>-Fleetfoot hits a Flight of the Fleetest-  
>Discord: Flight of the Fleetest! Can Fleetfoot pick up a big win over the champion?!<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Not quite, Rainbow Dash kicked out just in time.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Rainbow Dash and Fleetfoot trade punches back and forth until Fleetfoot Irish Whips Rainbow Dash into the ropes, Rainbow Dash attempts to hit a flying tackle on the rebound but Fleetfoot dodges it and goes for a Fleeting Moment, however Rainbow Dash manages to counter and hits a Spectrum Slider-<br>Discord: Spectrum Slider! But Rainbow Dash isn't looking for a pin just yet, she's climbing the turnbuckle for an even bigger hit!  
>-Rainbow Dash ascends to the top and hits a Sonic Raindrop-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: And the champion wins!<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Rainbow Dash!  
>-Rainbow Dash helps Fleetfoot to her feet and the two shake hands-<br>Dr. Whooves: It's always nice to see the rare display of sportsmanship in the ring rather than constant grudge-filled ambushes.  
>Spitfire: You should consider joining us, Rainbow Dash. We could use good women like you.<br>Rainbow Dash: Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it. But I think I'm better off flying solo for the time being.  
>Spitfire: Well, the offer is always open. Good luck.<br>-The Real Equestrians depart the ring, meanwhile Rainbow Dash picks up a microphone-  
>Rainbow Dash: So, I just thought I'd take a moment to address some hostile comments directed at me earlier. Apparently Starlight Glimmer thinks I'm easy pickings after what happened at the Royal Rumble. I'll admit, losing that much stung a little, and it still stings. It'll probably take me awhile to fully get over what happened, but I'm far from giving up. Lunacy might be doomed, but there's still hope for Sublime. I'm not going to let someone like Starlight destroy that hope. If she thinks she's going to turn this brand into some kind of temple for her new cult, she's dead wrong.<br>-Crowd cheers in response-  
>Rainbow: In the end, this is about what the fans want. You all are what make this possible. You don't want someone like Starlight coming out here and shoving some political message down your throats. You come here to see talented people battle it out in the ring! What Starlight doesn't understand is-<br>*Even through the darkest days, this fire burns ALWAAAAAAAAAAYS*  
>-Starlight Glimmer and her Acolytes walk out on stage-<br>Starlight: Poor, foolish, Rainbow Dash. You think you can cling to your power by continuing to mislead these lost sheep. They only follow you because of the title you wear, once I take it away from you your influence over them will be no more.  
>Rainbow: That's where you're wrong, Starlight. I'm loved by the fans because I have a passion for this industry. I come out here night by night and do everything in my power to put on a good show. But most importantly, I have integrity and respect for what I do. These are things that you lack. All you care about is getting people to worship you like you're some kind of messiah.<br>Starlight: I am a messiah! I will bring true equality and fairness into the EWF! You slander me because you are afraid, you're afraid that once enough people have heard my message they will see that I am right, and people like you are wrong. You're time is up, Rainbow Dash, and I'm taking your title, one way or another.  
>-Starlight and her followers start walking towards the ring in a menacing fashion-<br>Dr. Whooves: Uh-oh, the champion is out numbered here. She better take off and fight another day.  
>Discord: Doesn't look like she's going to do that though.<br>-Starlight, Cheerilee, and Nurse Redheart all enter the ring and surrounded Rainbow Dash. After a time they all rush in for the attack. Rainbow Dash knocks both Redheart and Cheerilee back with well placed drop-kicks, but Starlight attacks her from behind and hits a DDT. She then has both Redheart and Cheerilee restrain Rainbow-  
>Starlight: Just give it up, Rainbow Dash! You're totally at my mercy now. There's nobody left to help you, you're all alone!<br>"No, she's not!"  
>Dr. Whooves: What the? It's Twilight Sparkle!<br>-The crowd cheers as Twilight runs down the ramp and charges into the ring, she immediately starts fighting against Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart knocking them both back with a series of kicks and punches. This allows Rainbow Dash to get back up and join the fray as well. Twilight hits a Spell Check on Nurse Redheart while Rainbow Dash lands a Spectrum Slider on Cheerilee. Both of them roll out of the ring while Starlight is quick to retreat as well, the crowd cheers as Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash stand triumphant in the ring-  
>Discord: Well what do you know? Twilight Sparkle is on Sublime!<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash badly needed an ally, and now she has one. This certainly complicates Starlight's plan a little.  
>-The camera shifts backstage to Celestia's office just as Trixie storms inside and marches up to Celestia's desk-<br>Trixie: The great and powerful Trixie demands to be included in the World Fighter's Championship picture this month!  
>Celestia: On what grounds?<br>Trixie: Trixie has been working hard for months and received no opportunity.  
>Celestia: Because you haven't won anything….<br>Trixie: How dare you...Trixie….I….*Trixie sighs and slumps down in a nearby chair* Trixie wishes to be released from her contract….  
>Celestia: You're quitting?<br>Trixie: There is nothing for Trixie here. Nothing but shame and disgrace.  
>Celestia: Tell you what. Take a visit to Lunacy next Monday. There's no guarantee my sister will take you, but who knows? You certainly fit the sort of caliber that she usually looks for, maybe you'll get lucky.<br>Trixie: Hmm..yes...that is a great idea. Trixie will move to a new brand, and Trixie will become even greater than ever before! Soon Trixie will be the biggest name on Lunacy! Trixie is glad she thought of this wonderful idea…  
>-Trixie walks out while Celestia just shakes her head-<br>*Commercial*  
>-When the show returns the ring is practically packed with wrestlers, as teams of 8 line up on each side of the apron-<br>Dr. Whooves: And we're back, just in time for one of tonight's blockbuster 16 person tag matches. This one will determine the participants in the Fight for your Right ladder match.  
>Discord: It's going to be absolutely chaotic. This many superstars, with this many colliding personalities having to work together. Who knows what will happen?!<br>Match 5: Fight for your Right Qualifying Match: Commander Hurricane, Night Glider, Colgate, Amira, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Maud Pie vs. Aloe, Lotus Blossom, Daring Do, Marble Pie, Limestone Pie, Nurse Redheart, Cheerilee, and Cloudkicker  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Apple Bloom and Lotus Blossom are trading kicks back and forth, until Apple Bloom manages to grab one of Lotus' legs and hit a hard elbow. She then takes advantage to bring Lotus down to the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: Apple Bloom and Lotus Blossom starting off this match with some very back and forth combat. But it looks like Apple Bloom might be gaining the upper hand.<br>-Apple Bloom sets up for a leg-lock but Lotus Blossom manages to get free and tag in Aloe. Apple Bloom tries to get into a defensive position but is quickly overwhelmed by Aloe who hits the Treatment on her. Aloe follows up with a pin but only gets a 1 count-  
>Discord: Apple Bloom got caught off guard there, an early close call for her team.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Cheerilee has Apple Bloom in a corner, and is raining down hit after hit -<br>Dr. Whooves: Apple Bloom is in a really bad way, she's got to make a tag to one of her partner's quick .  
>-Cheerilee sets up for Extra Credit, but Apple Bloom counters and drives Cheerilee's face into the mat, she then quickly makes a tag to Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle goes to attack Cheerilee but Cheerilee tags in Limestone Pie first. Limestone enters the ring and stares down Sweetie Belle with a menacing glare-<br>Discord: Oh boy, this is a much more intimidating Limestone than we're used to seeing on Sublime. Sweetie Belle better prepare herself.  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Limestone goes for a Lyme Time but Sweetie Belle counters and breaks free before making a tag to Amira. Amira rushes into the ring and before Limestone has time to react she hits a Dust Devil-  
>Dr. Whooves: Amira with a stunning offense, could she pick up the win?<br>-The referee reaches a count of 2 before Limestone's team rushes into the ring to break the pin, soon Amira's team also enters and the entire ring explodes into a giant brawl-  
>Discord: Yes! Absolute chaos breaking out in the ring now! The referee has lost all control as these two teams have it!<br>-The brawl spreads out, with much of it spilling outside of the ring. Daring Do dives off the top rope and crashes into a large group of wrestlers, taking out multiple members of both teams including Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Maud, Cloudkicker, Cheerilee, and Marble Pie-  
>Dr. Whooves: Unbelievable! Daring Do just took out a horde of people with that suicide dive! But that doesn't even take care of half the wrestlers now brawling around the ring!<br>-Meanwhile inside the ring Colgate hits a Rinse, Wash, Repeat on Aloe, but in turn is hit with the Treatment from Lotus Blossom, but then Lotus is taken out by Take a Note from Twilight Sparkle-  
>Discord: Chaos inside the ring as well! So many finishers being hit in such short succession.<br>-Limestone Pie charges into the ring and throws Twilight down to the floor with a hard Irish Whip, but then Limestone is ambushed by Commander Hurricane who hits her with a Legion, Commander Hurricane then quickly wakes Amira and rushes her into the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Amira and Limestone are still the legal women, this match could end right here!<br>-Amira covers Limestone-  
>*1...2…-Kick-out!*-<br>Discord: What?! Limestone managed to kick out. I can't believe it!  
>Dr. Whooves: I don't think Commander Hurricane or Amira can believe it either, this match isn't finished yet!<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Night Glider knocks Nurse Redheart down with a Shroud before climbing the turnbuckle. Both Cheerilee and Cloudkicker try to interfere, but Night Glider kicks both of them off the apron before taking a dive and hitting the Dusk Descent. Redheart's remaining teammates look ready to charge the ring, but Night Glider's allies quickly move in and knock them off the apron, allowing Night Glider to make the pin-<br>*1…..2…..3!*  
>Discord: Night Glider did it! Night Glider wins the match for her team!<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Night Glider, Commander Hurricane, Colgate, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Amira, and Maud Pie!  
>-All of Night Glider's team start celebrating in the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Night Glider is definitely the hero of the night for her team.  
>Discord: They're celebrating together for the moment, but they'll all be facing off against each other come High Stakes. Only one of them can take the Fight for your Right briefcase home in the end…<br>Dr. Whooves: You're absolutely right. It was great seeing these eight women work together, but it'll be even more interesting to see which of them comes out on top when they're all thrown into the free for all.  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns Divine Intervention is in the ring, regal music is playing, meanwhile King Blueblood is sitting on a rather luxurious throne set up in the middle of it all-  
>Discord: We're just in time for King Blueblood's crowning ceremony. This is very historic, as the EWF is about to receive its first ever King of the Ring!<br>Octavia: It is a glorious night for the EWF. Tonight we crown our new king, Blueblood, who was victorious over several opponents in last month's tournament. Tonight he receives his crown, and at High Stakes he will receive his title when he takes the World Brawler's Championship away from the Underbaker!  
>-Octavia puts the crown on Blueblood's head. The crowd boos while Blueblood merely smiles. He picks up a microphone in one hand and his old scepter in the other-<br>Blueblood: Is that really any way to treat your king?  
>-More boos-<br>Blueblood: It matters not. For a king does not care about the opinion of peasants. I am like a lion, and everyone in this audience and all the other fighters backstage are nothing but sheep compared to me. I will sweep through Sublime like a roaring wind, becoming the first to defeat the Underbaker in pay-per-view match. Once I've taken his World Brawler's Championship there will be none left who can challenge my glory! It is my right to be king, and it is my right to be champion. The time has come for Sublime's male division to have a champion WORTHY of representing it. Soon the main event will begin, and you will all witness the true power of Divine Intervention when my colleagues Damien Sandow and Hoity Toity lead their team to victory, and undoubtedly one of them will come to dominate in the Brawl for it All ladder match as well. The EWF is in a very poor state, it is time for some Divine Intervention!  
>Dr. Whooves: A very intense speech from the newly crowned King Blueblood.<br>Discord: A lot of big promises in that speech, but I think Blueblood is the kind of guy who could actually deliver on those promises.  
>Dr. Whooves: In any case, it's time for our main event of the evening. Another blockbuster 16 person tag-match. This one to decide who will compete in the Brawl for it All ladder match at High Stakes!<br>Main Event: Hoity Toity, Damien Sandow, Dr. Caballeron, Big MacIntosh, Pipsqueak, Uncle Wing, Steamer, and Caramel vs. Checkmate, Davenport, Braeburn, Happy Trails, Golden Delicious, Red Delicious,Flim, and Flam  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Caramel and Flim are trading punches in the ring-  
>Discord: An unlikely starting battle here. The rarely seen Caramel facing off against Flim, a fighter from CCW who's here with his brother Flam to see if they can make it in the big spotlight.<br>-Caramel goes for a suplex, but Flim counters out and hits a suplex of his own-  
>Dr. Whooves: Surprise suplex from Flim, can we turn the tide?<br>-Flim goes for a pin but only gets a 1 count, he responds by tagging in his brother Flam while Caramel quickly escapes and tags in Uncle Wing-  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Braeburn has Uncle Wing up against the turnbuckle and is landing repeated hits, he sets up Uncle Wing at the top of the turnbuckle. Uncle Wing manages to shove Braeburn down to the mat-  
>Uncle Wing: Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle!<br>-There's a random puff of smoke in the ring as Uncle Wing dives off the turnbuckle. When the smoke clears he already has a pin on Braeburn-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: I'm not quite sure what just happened there, but this match isn't over yet!  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Damien Sandow and Braeburn go through a series of grapples before Sandow hits a Russian leg-sweep, he goes for a pin but Braeburn turns it around and ends up pinning Sandow instead-  
>*1..2..-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: Close call there for Damien Sandow.  
>-Sandow sets up for a Terminus, but Braeburn breaks free and tags in Davenport, Sandow responds by tagging in Big MacIntosh-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh lord, if this isn't a mismatch. Davenport has to now take on the goliath that is Big MacIntosh.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Big MacIntosh goes for a hard clothesline, but Davenport ducks under it and delivers several sharp kicks behind Big MacIntosh's needs, forcing him into a crouching position-  
>Dr. Whooves: Smart tactic there by Davenport, taking out the giant's legs.<br>-Davenport sets up for a Closing Sale, but Big MacIntosh counters and lifts Davenport into the air before throwing him against the mat with extreme force-  
>Discord: Holy shit! That drop just shattered Davenport! This match could be over right here.<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Dr. Whooves: And that's all she wrote.<br>Baritone: Here are your winners: Big MacIntosh, Dr. Caballeron, Pipsqueak, Uncle Wing, Steamer, Divine Intervention, and Caramel!  
>Discord: These superstars will certainly make for a chaotic battle come high stakes.<br>Dr. Whooves: Absolutely, and whoever wins that match is destined to become a future World Brawler's Champion. I can't wait! But for now, we're all out of time. We'll see you next week patrons of Sublime!  
>-The camera fades out as the winning team celebrates in the ring-<br>*End of Show*

Match Results:  
>Octavia defeated Tree Hugger by pinfall (4:02)<br>Starlight Glimmer defeated Vinyl Scratch by pinfall (9:14)  
>Acolytes of Equality vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth ended in no contest (8:21)<br>Rainbow Dash defeated Fleetfoot by pinfall (16:35)  
>Commander Hurricane, Night Glider, Colgate, Amira, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Maud Pie defeated Aloe, Lotus Blossom, Daring Do, Marble Pie, Limestone Pie, Nurse Redheart, Cheerilee and Cloudkicker by pinfall (16:57)<br>Hoity Toity, Damien Sandow, Dr. Caballeron, Big MacIntosh, Pipsqueak, Uncle Wing, Steamer and Caramel defeated Checkmate, Davenport, Braeburn, Happy Trails, Golden Delicious, Red Delicious, Flim and Flam by pinfall (12:48)

Matches confirmed for High Stakes:  
>World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash vs. Starlight Glimmer<br>World Brawler's Championship: The Underbaker vs. King Blueblood  
>International Championship: Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia<br>Sublime Tag Team Championship: The Real Equestrians vs. ?

**I couldn't find the horizontal line in the Fanfiction editing tool, so I substituted it by holding Shift+- for about 10 seconds. It doesn't look as professional, but it's something, I guess. I had to make due, as it seems the horizontal line was M.I.A. for today. Weird...**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first Sublime episode of the month. Any comments are well appreciated. Just so all of my readers can catch up, I won't be posting next week's episode of Lunacy for a few extra days. Gonna give you all extra time to indulge in this past week's content.**

**And upon uploading this chapter, it seems my Shift+- experiment didn't do a damn thing, as you can't even see the long line it produced. SonuvaBITCH...**


	189. EWF - Title History (June 2014)

Eternal Women's Championship -

Lightning Dust: (1-1-14 - 1-28-14; 27 days)  
>Won By: Defeating 19 others in a Battle Royal<br>Defenses: 1-  
>Versus Twilight Sparkle at Proving Grounds<br>Times Retained: 0  
>Held for: 3 weeks, 6 days<p>

Twilight Sparkle: (1-28-14 - 3-25-14; 56 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Lightning Dust at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Lightning Dust at Retribution<br>Versus Flitter and Cloudchaser on Lunacy  
>Versus Lightning Dust and Sunset Shimmer at Final Reckoning<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for:8 weeks<p>

Sunset Shimmer: (3-25-14 - Present; 84 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Twilight Sparkle and Lightning Dust at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Cadance at Frontline<br>Versus Twilight at Uprising  
>Versus Berry Punch at Lunapalooza<br>Times Retained: 3  
>Held for: 12 weeks+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Lightning Dust (20 years, 121 days)  
>Oldest champion: Sunset Shimmer (26 years, 49 days)<br>Longest reign: Sunset Shimmer (84 days+)  
>Shortest reign: Lightning Dust (27 days)<br>Most reigns: Sunset Shimmer, Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle (1)

World Fighters Championship -

Trixie: (1-28-14 - 3-25-14; 56 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Rainbow Dash at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Sweet Tooth on Sublime<br>Versus Pinkie Pie and Colgate at Retribution  
>Versus Rainbow Dash at Retribution<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 2 months<p>

Rainbow Dash: (3-25-14 - Present; 84 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Trixie at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Trixie at Frontline<br>Versus Applejack at Uprising  
>Versus Colgate at Prime Time Sublime<br>Times Retained: 3  
>Held for: 3 months+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Rainbow Dash (20 years, 149 days)  
>Oldest champion: Trixie (24 years, 63 days)<br>Longest reign: Rainbow Dash (84 days+)  
>Shortest reign: Trixie (56 days)<br>Most reigns: Trixie, Rainbow Dash (1)

Carnage Championship -

Rumble: (1-29-14 - 5-20-14; 111 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Overdrive on Lunacy<br>Defenses: 4-  
>Versus Bill Nyeker and Damien Sandow at Retribution<br>Versus Flash Sentry and Shining Armor at Final Reckoning  
>Versus Giz Hero at Frontline<br>Versus Giz Hero at Uprising  
>Times Retained: 3<br>Held for: 15 weeks and 6 days

Giz Hero: (5-20-14 to Present; 28 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Rumble at Uprising<br>Defenses: 1  
>Versus Rumble, Thunderlane, and Bulk Biceps at The Royal Rumble<br>Times Retained: 1  
>Held for: 4 weeks+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Rumble (18 years, 295 days)  
>Oldest champion: Giz Hero (24 years, 312 days)<br>Longest reign: Rumble (111 days)  
>Shortest reign: Giz Hero (28 days+)<br>Most reigns: Rumble, Giz Hero (1)

World Brawlers Championship -

Thunderlane: (1-19-14 - 3-25-14; 65 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Big Mac, Steamer, and Soarin at Sublime<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Underbaker at Proving Grounds<br>Versus Blueblood at Retribution  
>Versus Underbaker at Final Reckoning<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 9 weeks and 2 days<p>

Underbaker (3-25-14 - Present; 84 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Thunderlane at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 3-  
>Versus Thunderlane at Frontline<br>Versus Pipsqueak at Uprising  
>Versus Damien Sandow at The Royal Rumble<br>Times Retained: 3  
>Held for: 12 weeks+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Thunderlane (24 years, 216 days)  
>Oldest champion: Underbaker (26 years, 10 days)<br>Longest reign: Underbaker (84 days+)  
>Shortest reign: Thunderlane (65 days)<br>Most reigns: Thunderlane, Underbaker (1)

Crater Chick Championship -

Cadance: (1-28-14 - 1-29-14; 1 day)  
>Won By: Defeating Sunset Shimmer at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 1 day

Sunset Shimmer: (1-29-14 - 3-25-14; 55 days)  
>Won By: Handed the title due to Cadance's injury<br>Defenses: 2-  
>Versus Rarity at Retribution<br>Versus Cadance at Final Reckoning  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 7 weeks and 6 days

Cadance: (3-25-14 - 4-2-14; 8 days)  
>Won By: Defeating Sunset Shimmer at Final Reckoning<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 1 week, 1 day

Diamond Tiara: (5-20-14 - Present; 28 days+)  
>Won By: Defeating Midnight Strike at Uprising<br>Defenses: 1  
>Versus Scootaloo, Turf, and Silver Spoon at Lunapalooza<br>Times Retained: 1  
>Held for: 4 weeks+<p>

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Diamond Tiara (18 years, 274 days)  
>Oldest champion: Sunset Shimmer (25 years, 338 days)<br>Longest reign: Sunset Shimmer (1 month, 3 weeks)  
>Shortest reign: Cadance (8 days)<br>Most reigns: Cadance (2)

International Championship -

Daring Do: (1-28-14 - 4-22-14; 84 days)  
>Won by: Winning 10 Woman battle royal at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 3  
>Versus Commander Hurricane at Retribution<br>Versus Babs Seed at Final Reckoning  
>Versus Octavia, Colgate, and Vinyl Scratch at Frontline<br>Times Retained: 2  
>Held for: 12 weeks<p>

Octavia: (4-23-14 - 6-15-14; 54 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Daring Do, Vinyl Scratch, and Colgate at Frontline<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus Daring Do at Uprising<br>Versus Vinyl Scratch at Prime Time Sublime  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 7 weeks and 5 days

Vinyl Scratch: (6-15-14 - Present; 2 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating Octavia at Prime Time Sublime<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 2 days

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Octavia (21 years, 12 days)  
>Oldest champion: Daring Do (25 years, 217 days)<br>Longest reign: Daring Do (3 months)  
>Shortest reign: Vinyl Scratch (2 days+)<br>Most reigns: Daring Do, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch (1)

Chick Combo Championship -

Turf & Silver Spoon (1-28-14 - 4-16-14; 78 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Scootaloo at Proving Grounds<br>Defenses: 5  
>Versus Scootaloo and Berry Punch on Lunacy<br>Versus Scootaloo and Berry Punch on Lunacy  
>Versus Lyra and Bon Bon at Final Reckoning<br>Versus Lyra and Bon Bon on Lunacy  
>Versus Fluttershy and Lightning Dust on Lunacy<br>Times Retained: 4  
>Held for: 11 weeks and 1 day<p>

Fluttershy & Lightning Dust (4-17-14 - Present; 61 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating Turf and Silver Spoon on Lunacy<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus Turf and Silver Spoon on Lunacy<br>Versus The Sword at Lunapalooza  
>Times Retained: 2<br>Held for: 8 weeks and 6 days

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Silver Spoon (18 years, 194 days)  
>Oldest champion: Fluttershy (22 years, 253 days)<br>Longest reign: Turf and Silver Spoon (78 days)  
>Shortest reign: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust (62 days)<br>Most reigns: Turf, Silver Spoon, Lightning Dust, Fluttershy (1)

Sublime Tag Team Championship -

Pretty Vision and Photo Finish (1-5-14 - 2-25-14; 51 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Vinyl Scratch and Octavia on Sublime<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus The Spa Twins at Proving Grounds<br>Versus The Spa Twins at Retribution  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 7 weeks and 2 days

The Spa Twins (2-25-14 - 4-22-14; 56 days)  
>Won by: Defeating Beauty Shot at Retribution<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus Beauty Shot at Final Reckoning<br>Versus Babs Seed and Sour Tooth at Frontline  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 8 weeks

Babs Seed and Sour Tooth: (4-22-14 - 6-15-14; 54 days)  
>Won by: Defeating The Spa Twins at Frontline<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus The Spa Twins at Uprising<br>Versus The Real Equestrians at Prime Time Sublime  
>Times Retained: 1<br>Held for: 7 weeks and 5 days

The Real Equestrians: (6-15-14 - Present; 2 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating Babs Seed and Sour Tooth at Prime Time Sublime<br>Defenses: 0  
>Times Retained: 0<br>Held for: 2 days+

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Babs Seed (18 years, 274 days)  
>Oldest champion: Spitfire (30 years, 157 days)<br>Longest reign: The Spa Twins (56 days)  
>Shortest reign: The Real Equestrians (2 days+)<br>Most reigns: Pretty Vision, Photo Finish, Aloe, Lotus Blossom, Sour Tooth, Babs Seed, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot (1)

Combo of Carnage Championship -

EGO (1-28-14 - 4-22-14; 84 days)

Won by: Defeating Happy Trails and Braeburn at Proving Grounds  
>Defenses: 3<br>Versus SLIME and Couch-Mate at Retribution  
>Versus Clip Clop and Dance Fever on Lunacy<br>Versus Rack Attack at Frontline  
>Times Retained: 2<br>Held for: 12 weeks

Rack Attack (4-22-14 - Present; 56 days+)  
>Won by: Defeating EGO at Frontline<br>Defenses: 2  
>Versus EGO, Canterlot Class and Couch-Mate at Uprising<br>Versus The Cybernetic Scavengers at The Royal Rumble  
>Times retained: 2<br>Held for: 8 weeks+

Statistics-

Youngest champion: Gustave Le Grand (26 years, 88 days)  
>Oldest champion: Zack Ryder (29 years, 8 days)<br>Longest reign: EGO (84 days)  
>Shortest reign: Rack Attack (56 days+)<br>Most reigns: Fancy Pants, Gustave Le Grand, Zack Ryder, and Ace (1)

* * *

><p>Now the horizontal line is back. HUZZAH.<p>

Just so you all know, in Universe (the EWF one,) this information is set an hour after The Royal Rumble concluded. This would explain why it says stuff like Vinyl Scratch has been Champion for 2 days so far. She won the title at Prime Time Sublime (a Friday,) and this was being typed on a Sunday, which equals 2 days.

In reality, I actually edited this information the day after I completed the first Lunacy of the month. And yet I am uploading it at the END of the first week of the month. Confusing, I know. This is because I thought it would be odd to throw this in there at the halfway point of the week. Yes, technically people like Vinyl Scratch HAVE been Champion for a week now, and Rack Attack have held their titles for 61 days, but I'm just too lazy to fix that, so my apologies for making this whole thing unnecessarily complex.


	190. Title Rankings - Week 25

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Scootaloo (1) =<br>2. Amay Wythyst (2) =  
>3. Beth Drollins (3) =<br>4. Cadance (5) =  
>5. Rosely Reigns (5) =<br>6. Diane Ditzbrose (6) =  
>7. Lightning Dust (7) =<br>8. Fluttershy (9) ^  
>9. Berry Punch (EIGHT) v<br>10. Twist (N/A)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Starlight Glimmer (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Colgate (3) =<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Applejack (5) =<br>6. Night Glider (7) ^  
>7. Pretty Vision (6) v<br>8. Twilight Sparkle (N/A)  
>9. Spitfire (9) =<br>10. Maud Pie (N/A)

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Thunderlane (2) ^<br>2. Bulk Biceps (1) v  
>3. Rumble (3) =<br>4. Shining Armor (5) ^  
>5. Neon Lights (4) v<br>6. Dwight Dawson (6) =  
>7. Xavier Kendrick (7) =<br>8. Fancy Pants (N/A)  
>9. Bill Nyeker (NA)  
>10. Flash Sentry (10) =<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. King Blueblood (1) =<br>2. Dr. Caballeron (4) ^  
>3. Big Mac (5) ^<br>4. Ace (2) v  
>5. Zack Ryder (3) v<br>6. Damien Sandow (6) =  
>7. Hoity Toity (7) =<br>8. Pipsqueak (EIGHT) =  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>1. Silver Spoon (4) ^<br>2. Turf  
>3. Berry Punch (3) =<br>4. Amay Wythyst (1) v  
>5. Cadance (5) =<br>6. Photo Finish (6) =  
>7. Lucy Harper (9) ^<br>8. Ericka Rowan (10) ^  
>9. Flitter (7) v<br>10. Cloudchaser (EIGHT) v

International Championship:

Champion: Vinyl Scratch  
>1. Octavia (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Commander Hurricane (3) =<br>4. Pretty Vision (4) =  
>5. Colgate (7) ^<br>6. Spitfire (6) =  
>7. Fleetfoot (5) v<br>8. Night Glider (9) ^  
>9. Daring Do (EIGHT) v<br>10. Twilight Sparkle (N/A)


	191. Power 30 - Week 25

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*

2. The Wythtyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:3

3. Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:2 *World Brawler's Champion*

4. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *World Fighter's Champion*

5. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:5

6. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:6 *Queen of the Scene*

7. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:7

8. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:8 *Crater Chick Champion*

9. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:9

10. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:10

11. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:11 *Combos of Carnage Champions*

12. Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:+4 Last Week:16

13. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:12

14. Trixie (?) Position Change:-1 Last Week:13

15. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:15 *Carnage Champion*

16. Twilight Sparkle (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:17

17. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:-3 Last Week:14

18. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:18

19. Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:19

20. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:20

21. The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:21

22. Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:20

23. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:24

24. Vinyl Scratch (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:23 *International Champion*

25. King Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:25 *King of the Ring*

26. Lighting Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:30 *Chick Combos Champions*

27. Shining Armor (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:26

28. The Real Equestrians (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:28 *Sublime Tag-Team Champions*

29. Bulk Biceps (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:29

30. The Spa Twins (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:27

No superstars entering/leaving the Power 30 this week

Superstars to Look out for: No entries this week, will return on Week 26.


	192. Lunacy - 6-25-14

*The Beautiful People….OHHHHHH*

-Another strong exhibit of fireworks opens up what is sure to be another action-packed episode of Monday Night Lunacy. The crowd is amped up, as always-

Ahuizotl: Welcome one and all, to Monday Night Lunacy! Week two of General Manager Luna's reign has begun, as we here at the EWF continue to adjust to our newly formed administration.

Garble: Let's be real here, 'Zotl. We are NEVER going to get used to this. Lunacy has been turned completely upside down!

Ahuizotl: You very well may be right...last week, we lost our first casualty to Luna's unjust legislation...Twilight Sparkle.

Garble: The woman who was essential in BEGINNING the fight against The System, has now left the building, and Friday Night on Sublime, she found greener pastures. She's smarter than the rest of us, 'Zotl, because she's gone, and fools like us are still here.

Ahuizotl: You and I are here because we have very important jobs to do, which must be delayed for right now, because the spearheads of The System, Mr. Swirlinaitis and Luna are in the ring.

Mr. Swirlinaitis: My name...is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis…-the fans waste no time in booing as soon as he opens his mouth- let's not start this week's show off on the wrong foot, okay, people?

Ahuizotl: The EWF fans haven't gotten over the loss of Mr. Rich, and I doubt that they ever will!

Crowd: AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE! AAAAASS-HOLE!

Swirlinaitis: There's no point to this! The General Manager and I have NO problem holding up this broadcast until you allow us to speak! -the crowd continues to boo. Their hatred soon turns to appreciation as the sound of glass shattering fills the arena, which causes Swirlinaitis to throw his hands up in anger-

Garble: The fans' mood has changed in the drop of a dime, and so has the mood, because look who is making her way down the ramp!

Ahuizotl: That signature head-bob can only belong to ONE woman...the toughest Daughter of a Bitch in the wrestling industry! "Marble Cold" Berry Punch!

-Berry travels down the ramp, glancing at the fans around her, while Luna scowls intently-

Garble: Luna, Swirlinaitis, they don't look the LEAST bit happy to see her...but these fans, they're ECSTATIC! Not only because this shuts up Swirlinaitis for the time being, but also given the fact that Berry Punch is one of the most beloved superstars on Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: I'm not sure how smart it is to interrupt your bosses, but I doubt that Berry Punch cares at all! Consequences do not faze her. She does whatever she wants, whenever she damn well feels like it!

Garble: Women like her are the BANE of Luna's existence...she demands ORDER and RESPECT, and Berry Punch is the LAST woman to give that to her!

-Berry enters the ring, snatching the microphone from Swirlinaitis' hand. She stands in front of her bosses-

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

Luna: How DARE you cheer her actions! And how DARE you step into MY ring without permission, especially during what was meant to be a CRUCIAL address on the state of MY show! Do you have any idea what you've d-

Berry: Eh eh eh eh eh! EH! …...EH! Let me stop ya right there, before you fly off the handle, because I need to let you know, that you're wasting your breath! -cheers- The state of Monday Night Lunacy...it doesn't need to be addressed. It goes without saying, that at this rate, with the way things are goin'...Lunacy ain't got a PRAYER. Now me? If I had a prayer, it'd be something like…"dear Gods of the Squared Circle...could you please...PLEASE do me, and every last sum' bitch that cares about the future of this show...PLEASE remove these IRRITATING, SHORTSIGHTED, BRAINLESS PISSANTS…-he glares at Luna and Swirlinaitis, as the fans cheer immensely- from power. Thank you...AMEN. -the cheers continue-

Garble: WOOOOW…PREACH.

Swirlinaitis: You can't speak about us like that!

Berry: The hell I can't. You don't OWN my thoughts, and you damn sure can't stop me from speakin' them. You two clowns ain't my boss! Filthy Rich...HE'S my boss, and that'll NEVER change. You may have ran Twilight Sparkle out of town, and I don't blame her for leaving ONE BIT; this place IS the definition of a hellhole, after all, but you won't get the same results with "Marble Cold," you can be sure of that! I ain't gonna lay down and submit to you assholes. I've been fightin' all my life, and I never ONCE surrendered. Surrendering ain't an option! People like them two...they led the charge, and they weren't afraid to speak their mind, and stand up against your BS! Filthy, Twilight, they may have vanished, but in their absence, I'm gonna continue the fight that they started! -major cheers- I'll do it all on my own if I have to! I'm gonna swing the momentum of this whole thing in MY favor, and EVERYONE who gets in my way, well...I'm gonna raise some hell all over their sorry asses! -cheers- Take careful note of how I said "everyone"...-there is a long pause, before Berry drops her mic, and kicks Luna in the gut, which forces her to drop her microphone as the crowd is sent into hysterics as Luna has no choice but to be faced with a Bar Tab!-

Garble: OH GOD! OH GOD! NO ONE IS SAFE FROM BERRY'S WRATH, NOT EVEN LUNA!

-Luna falls limp to the mat, back-first as the crowd is losing their minds-

Ahuizotl: The most POWERFUL woman in the EWF, just got TAKEN OUT by an UNYIELDING Berry Punch!

-Swirlinaitis can only stare shockingly at Berry's action. Berry looks up from the mat at him with an irate expression-

Berry: I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS, TOO! -she steps up to Swirlinaitis, who promptly drops to the mat, and begins to aid Luna out of the ring at once-

Garble: The Executive Vice President has NO intentions of being EXECUTED by the Bar Tab!

-Berry begins climbing up the four corner, raising her middle fingers into the air, as the crowd showers her in gratitude-

Crowd: THANK YOU, BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, BER-RY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: And if you recall, this is the SECOND time Luna has taken a Bar Tab straight up! The first time was when Mr. Rich was in power, so Berry Punch got off the hook, but now that he is gone, there is NOTHING that can save her from the IRE of Luna and The System!

Garble: I don't know what will await her, but it's sure to test her drive to carry on her fight against Luna's tyranny. Like you said, though, no matter WHAT is coming her way, it won't matter to Berry Punch! She just hit the GENERAL MANAGER with a Bar Tab! Clearly, she's not afraid of ANYTHING.

-As Berry climbs the third turnbuckle, her attention is sent to the top of the ramp as Shining Armor's theme song hits, the crowd booing profusely-

Ahuizotl: Now what's this? Berry's celebration is being interrupted!

Madden: The following TAG TEAM conteeest, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAALLLLL! Introducing, Berry Punch's partner...froooom CANTERLOOOT! Weighing in at 244 POOOOUNDS..SHINIIIIIIIIING..AAAAAARRRRMOOOORRRR!

Ahuizotl: Oh...I...I guess tonight's first match is about to begin. Last week, two Battle Royals were held to determine the final 7 participants in the Hope Springs Eternal, and the Carnival of Carnage ladder matches for High Stakes. Over the next few weeks, Lunacy will host as many matches as we possibly can between the men and women that will make up those ladder matches.

Garble: And our first one is coming up. It'll be a tag team match, and the man waltzing down the aisle is likely one of the LAST people she would want to team up with…

Ahuizotl: Considering the fact that Shining Armor is HIGHLY associated with the woman she just assaulted, this team could implode before the bell even RINGS! It seems ironic that Shining Armor is Berry's partner, but from what I am aware of, the match cards of each episode are set BEFORE we go live on the air, so surely this CAN'T be Luna stacking the deck against Berry Punch on the fly.

Garble: Nah, it's gotta be a total coincidence that Berry drew a partner who does the bidding of Luna. How lucky for her…

-Shining enters the ring, practically gritting his teeth as he stares at Berry, who responds with a middle finger, which just about sends Shining over the edge-

Garble: Ohoho...it's going to be VERY interesting to see this match play out…

*"Devious" by Dale Oliver introduces us to this dysfunctional team's first opponents*

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! First! Accompaniiied, by Gustave Le Grand and Fleur DE LIS! Froooom CANTERLOT! Weighing in at 248 POOOOOUNDS..FAAAAAANCYYYY PAAAAANTS!

Garble: Last week, EGO once again stated that this month would be the month that they revitalize their careers. Fleur De Lis and Gustave Le Grand couldn't quite qualify for High Stakes, but Fancy Pants pulled through for all of them, and wound up in the final TWO, along with Thunderlane.

Ahuizotl: It was a startling performance for Fancy Pants, and a reminder of what he, and the rest of EGO can do as a unit. Many will argue that Fancy lasted as long as he did in that Battle Royal because of the wily Fleur De Lis' persistent distractions, and that may be true. But the fact remains that Fancy Pants will represent EGO at High Stakes, as he looks to capture the Carnival of Carnage briefcase.

Garble: And you can be sure that both Gustave, and more-so Fleur will be ACTIVELY involved in this match. I doubt Fancy needs the advantage of them, however, as I don't see Berry and Shining Armor working together long enough to achieve victory.

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA..SWORD* -cheers slightly return to the arena-

Ahuizotl: Looks like Fancy Pants hit the jackpot!

-Beth Drollins is shown at the top of the stairway, overlooking the sea of fans-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS PARTNER! Frooom DAVENPORT, IOWAAAAA! Weighing in at 120 POOOOUNDS..BEEEEEEETH..DROOOOOLLIIIIIIIINS!

Garble: Last week's Battle Royal for the women ended in a STALEMATE between Beth Drollins, and Amay Wythyst. Those two women fought all over the ring, and even on the APRON for a good while! Both of them wound up slamming into the floor after Beth attempted to eliminate The Eater of Worlds with a Springboard Knee.

Ahuizotl: Tonight, Drollins looks to secure a victory, and establish herself as the woman with the most momentum in the Hope Springs Eternal match.

Garble: Berry Punch and Drollins are no strangers to one another. They competed against each other in a 6 women tag team match last month, and they both stood toe-to-toe against each other at The Royal Rumble.

Ahuizotl: Berry Punch was defiant in those matches, and she will continue to be defiant tonight, no question about it.

-Drollins somersaults over the barricade and eyes Berry Punch, who is also staring a hole through her-

Match 1: Shining Armor & Berry Punch vs Beth Drollins & Fancy Pants w/ Gustave Le Grand and Fleur De Lis

-6 minutes later-

-With Berry rising to her feet off of the mat, Beth Drollins springboards off the top rope-

Garble: Here comes that dreaded knee- -Beth is kicked in the gut, her feet landing on top of the mat, before she gets PLANTED with a Bar Tab!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers loudly- DROLLINS GOT KICKED OUT OF THE AIR! BERRY AVOIDED THAT FLYING KNEE THAT HAS EXPUNGED MANY A FOE OF DROLLINS!

-Berry makes a quick cover-

*1…..2..-the cover is broken up by none other than SHINING ARMOR, who pulls Berry off of Drollins' body whilst the crowd boos loudly-

Garble: OH COME ON! SHINING ARMOR JUST SCREWED BOTH HE AND HIS PARTNER OUT OF A POSSIBLE WIN!

Ahuizotl: We knew it was only a matter of time...Shining Armor sure loves winning, but he needs to save face here, and show Berry that she can't just take out her aggression on Luna and get away with it!

Garble: Screw that! Shining Armor shouldn't be able to get away with THAT right there!

Shining: That'll teach you to give lip to Ms. Luna, you beer-gutted buffoo-

-Shining Armor is silenced as Berry kicks him in the gut and drops HIM with a Bar Tab!-

Garble: -as the crowd's cheers resurface, louder than ever- AHAHA! And that'll teach YOU to ruin your partner's chance at winning, you CHUMP!

-Berry shoves Shining under the bottom rope with her boot, as chants of "BER-RY" break out-

Ahuizotl: Berry Punch isn't taking any crap from ANYONE, just like she warned! She's handed out Bar Tabs to Luna, Drollins AND Shining Armor! Who could possibly be next?!

-As Berry has her back turned, Beth Drollins, upon getting back up to her feet, grabs hold of Berry and shoves her through the middle turnbuckle, where her shoulder collides with the ringpost, creating a loud "THUD"-

Garble: It's looking like nobody at this point! That Bar Tab to Shining may spell the end for her hopes of winning this match.

-Drollins pulls Berry away from the ringpost, and lifts her onto her shoulders. She then runs with her until she gets halfway across the ring, at which point she heaves her forward into the turnbuckles-

Ahuizotl: A FEROCIOUS Turnbuckle Powerbomb by Beth Drollins! Berry has no choice but to CRUMBLE to the mat…

Garble: Drollins, looking to end it!

*1….2…-Berry valiantly kicks out, as the crowd cheers-

Garble: That Buckle Bomb was executed with such AUTHORITY, but as we've learned, Berry has a strong DISDAIN for authority.

Ahuizotl: I see what you did there. Very clever, but you are correct. Perhaps Berry now has an even GREATER chance to win with Shining Armor out of the equation!

Drollins: -getting to her feet, and leaning down at Berry- Give up, you SLOB! You'll need to have your alcohol pumped through your BLOODSTREAM by the time I'm done with you!

Garble: Well, damn...what a threat by Beth Drollins. I'd imagine Berry thinks that would be pretty cool, though.

-7 minutes later-

-As Berry awaits Drollins getting to her feet, Fleur De Lis hops up onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: It was only a matter of time before that wench made her presence felt!

-Berry turns around, grabbing ahold of Fleur's head with both hands and chucking her over the top rope to where she lands on her back-

Garble: And Berry's got half a mind to make her pay for interfering!

-Berry brings Fleur to her feet, and kicks her in the gut. But before she can execute a Bar Tab, Fleur pushes her away before dropping to the mat and rolling out under the bottom rope. Berry comes face-to-face with a now upright Drollins, who lands a kick of her own into Berry's gut, before wrapping an arm around Berry's head and propelling herself over Berry's own body, slamming her neck and back into the mat-

Ahuizotl: -the crowd OHHHs at the impact of the lethal move- HOLY HELL! Drollins calls that the Skywalker! It's a Standing shiranui if you're fancy!

*1…..2…..3!* -the crowd boos as the bell rings, Drollins releasing the pinfall on Berry as she gets to her feet, falling back against the ropes with one hand on her head, and the other raised in the air as she grins toothily-

Garble: Speaking of Fancy, he and Beth Drollins have picked up an all-important victory!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEEERRRRS...FAAAAAANCY PAAAAANTS, and BEEEEETH..DROOOOOLLIIIIIINS!

Ahuizotl: Though neither were able to pull out a victory in their respective Battle Royals last week, tonight on Lunacy, Beth Drollins and her partner, Fancy Pants, came out victorious over Berry Punch, and Shining Armor, who stood outside and did nothing but WATCH as his partner's shoulders were counted down!

Garble: And that bastard is SMILING, he's RELISHING in the fact that he was able to play a part in depriving Berry Punch of a victory! Berry was able to embarrass both Luna AND himself by hitting each of them with a Bar Tab, but all the Bar Tabs in the world weren't enough to secure Berry a victory in this tag team matchup.

Ahuizotl: In fact, Berry's knack for Bar Tabbing people wound up costing her this match. She felt obliged to nail the interfering Fleur De Lis with one. She just didn't expect Fleur to counter the attempt. But once she did, Beth Drollins was in prime position to nail the Bar Room Brawler with a kick of her own, followed by the Skywalker.

-Drollins leaves through the crowd after climbing over the barricade, while Fancy Pants basks in his victory outside of the ring along with Fleur and Gustave. Berry is still lying on the mat as Shining Armor stands outside of the ring, with his arms crossed, and a large grin spread across his face-

Garble: Drollins is content...EGO is ecstatic...and Shining Armor acts like a massive tool yet again. What else is new? Unfortunately for Berry Punch, she is the only one involved in this match that isn't walking away with a smile on her face.

Ahuizotl: Even though she may have lost, implementing THREE Bar Tabs onto THREE of her enemies is quite the accomplishment to rave about.

-We head to commercial as Berry begins stirring to her feet, glaring at Shining Armor, venom in her eyes as he flips her off with both middle fingers from the outside of the ring with glee in HIS eyes-

Crowd: SHI-NING'S A FUCK-BOY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHI-NING'S A FUCK-BOY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHI-NING'S A FUCK-BOY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHI-NING'S A FUCK-BOY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* SHI-NING'S A FUCK-BOY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Back from commercial, we head to the interview area, where Silver Shill is standing by with his first guest of the night-

Silver Shill: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time...a man that since last week, has been identified simply...as Klaus… -the camera pans over as Klaus calmly struts into the frame, looking at the camera and then at Silver Shill with a blank, yet somehow smug look on his face- Uh..h-hello there, Klaus.

Klaus: -speaking with a German accent and sliding a pair of see-through ski goggles onto his forehead- Good day to you, tiny man.

Silver: We're just about the same height…

Klaus: -looking at Silver with contempt- ...Well what if I do THIS? -he looks off in the distance as he stands on his tippy toes- What say you now? -he looks at Silver-

Silver: …..Uh...that changes things a bit…

Klaus: Yeees! Now you are tiny TINY man. I am huge, bigger than tallest building.

Silver: Yes you...yes you are…

Klaus: Yeees!

Silver: ….

Klaus: ….

Silver: ….So uh...what's with the goggles?

Klaus: They are for skiing.

Silver: Sk-skiing?

Klaus: Yeees! I'm a ski instructor.

Silver: You...you are?

Klaus: Yes I'm an EVIL ski instructor.

Silver: What...what makes you so evil?

Klaus: -he's looking off in the distance as he answers- Because I win and you LOSE. -he then looks at Silver-

Silver: I see…

Klaus: Yeees! Every time I race someone..I'm at the bottom of the hill and they're still at the top going swoosh. And I'm in the..I'm in the lounge having hot cocoa.

-There is a pause as Silver has to stifle his laughter with all of his might. Meanwhile, Klaus looks around-

Silver: So you are both a wrestler AND a skier?

Klaus: Yeees! I am starting the slow transition away from the slopes, as it has gotten to be a bit tedious. I am the best skier in the world, so this is not big surprise to me. All great athletes are able to be successful in more than one sport, and I am the GREATEST of athletes, so wrestling? I will be the best in no time. In fact, I am ALREADY the best. I am the best skier, the best wrestler, and best person to ever live EVER.

Silver: EVER?

Klaus: Yeees! Ever.

Silver: If you are the best wrestler, why did we not see you in that Battle Royal until the match was nearly over?

Klaus: It would do you well in life to LISTEN, tiny man. Like I said, I am the best wrestler AND skier, so that means I make time to do BOTH. During the time that Royal Battle was going on, I had to teach some young upstart skier some of the basics. After our practice session was over, I decided to incorporate my new wrestling craft into my skiing instructions, so I beat this little kid up. Hahaha! It was fun. Then I remembered that I needed to get back to the Alumnus, so I put on my skis and traveled back to this place.

Silver: You...don't drive cars to and fro?

Klaus: Hahaha! Cars...don't be silly. Gas is costly these days. It also helps that I am the best driver ever, so I was able to get to the arena without so much as causing...hmm, let's see...14 head-on collisions, and 6 pileups. But I wasn't involved in a single one of them, so I pat myself on the back, and was able to re-enter the ring and make my magnificent presence felt.

Silver: I would say you did indeed do that, as you eliminated both Neon Lights AND Bill Nyeker at the same time.

Klaus: Yeees! And I would've disposed of even MORE of those piteous dummkopfs if that dreaded hedgehog didn't show up.

Silver: ...Hedgehog? Are you talking about your opponent tonight, Flash Sentry?

Klaus: I don't care what his name is, for he will never be as awesome and cool as me. He has spiky blue hair, like a hedgehog. I am a world class athlete, and to lose to the likes of him would be DISGRACEFUL to my very existence. I dress in fine tailored suits -he gestures to the nice suit he is wearing- because I am worth it. He dresses in t-shirts and jeans because that is how inferior street rats like him are expected to dress. I've made a lot of money during my skiing ventures. More money than Flush Centaur has ever seen, and I plan to make a lot of money as a professional wrestler. My lint-free pockets will be a few inches deeper by the end of tonight, when I win and he...LOSES. Because THAT is what cool people like me do...we WIN, because we are incapable of garnering any other result. If Hedgehog man wants to have any hope of besting me he should stay LIGHT...-he finally steps off of his tippy toes- on his feet. Thew...I am so awesome and have such great toe flexibility. -He shares a final look at Silver, chuckling at the fact that he is so much cooler than him before putting his goggles back around his eyes and walking off-

-The sound of a familiar guitar riff lights up the crowd as our next match is about to be underway-

Ahuizotl: Some strong and...strange words from Klaus, the Evil Ski Instructor turned pro wrestler, directed to THIS MAN!

-Flash appears on the stage, sporting a new black hoody that adorns a logo that looks like this: gyazo dot com/10ab0e5a602f5342b0b29c4b3a37f2f5 (I realize I'm not going to be majoring in graphic design anytime soon. I also know it looks like shit. At least I tried.) He is looking around the arena as always with his crazy eyes, and throwing some practice jabs at the air as he begins to walk down the ramp-

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled fooor ONE FAAAALL! Introducing FIRST...froooom CANTERLOOOOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOOUNDS...FLAAAAAAAASHHHH..SEEEEEEEENTRRRRRYYYYY!

Garble: And you can tell by the look on his face, and as he walks down that ramp, that Flash Sentry is always, and I mean ALWAYS, ready for a fight! No matter who it is, or what the situation is, this man will come into that ring guns ablazing!

Ahuizotl: Often times, he does this without thinking of the ramifications. But that's exactly how Flash likes it! He would rather focus on his fighting then have to worry about what his opponents are going to do to him inside that ring.

Garble: Flash is as carefree as they come, and no matter what his opponents throw at him, he can handle it and give it RIGHT back to 'em! The scary part is...he enjoys punishment. Both dishing it out, and it being given to him in return. HOW can you fight somebody that will put their body on the line without a regret in the world?

Ahuizotl: I don't know if anyone has figured that out against Flash yet. His mind is an enigma, and nobody has dare tried to explore that mind thus far.

-Flash jumps onto the apron, entering the through the middle rope. He throws his hoodie over the top rope and climbs up onto the middle rope, wiping his nose with his thumb before popping his shoulders as he drops to the mat below. He walks around the perimeter of the ring, punching one taped fist into the other-

-"Ilan Bluestone & Jerome Isma-Ae - Under My Skin (Original Mix)" begins to blare throughout the arena as Klaus waddles out onto the stage, wearing a pair of, you guessed it, skis-

Ahuizotl: Oh good lord…

Garble: PFFFHAHA! This...this is REALLY HAPPENING!

Madden: -just like Silver Shill, has to try his hardest not to laugh- Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Residing in the BAVARIAN ALPS...weighing in at 211 POOOOOOUNDS..KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..LAAAAAAUUUUS!

Garble: Is he gonna do it?! IS KLAUS GONNA SKI?!

-Klaus positions his ski poles on each of his sides, and rakes them against the ramp, which causes him to fly down the ramp at a rapid pace-

Garble: THIS IS INCREDIBLEEEEEEEEE!

-Klaus isn't used to such rough terrains, so he isn't able to stop his skis by the time he crashes into the ring skirt, falling backwards into the floor. The crowd laughs as he quickly stands up, placing his ski poles on the floor and removing all of his ski gear. His wrestling attire is actually a red ski suit, which he has chosen to wear because he wants to stand out because Klaus is cool. It looks something like this: i dot /8530fcf59ebd021d214696f72496ac92 dot png  
>Klaus stands onto the apron with a large grin and spreads his arms apart, looking out at the crowd as they cheer him explicitly-<p>

Crowd: TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN! TEN OUT OF TEN!

Garble: Like a TRUE pro! He didn't let that tumble at the end get him down!

Ahuizotl: He pretty much waved it off to pretend that he DIDN'T just look like a complete imbecile…

Garble: Aww come on, 'Zotl lay off him! You can barely walk on your own two feet!

-Klaus enters the ring as Madden is about to leave it himself. Klaus stops him and whispers in his ear for what seems like forever-

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Klaus: Yeees! I am aware.

-Klaus steps away from Madden, impatiently motioning for him to speak again-

Madden: -clearing his throat- Ladies and gentlemen...it is my most esteemed pleasure to present to YOU...the COOLEST, the MOST AWESOME, EVERYONE SUCKS BUT HIM…-Klaus holds his arms up into the air with his fists balled- the CREME DELA CREME of COMPETITION, the SLAYER OF THE SLOPES, the BARBARIAAAAN OF THE BAVARIAAAAN..YOUR hero, MY hero! There is NO ONE GREATER, PAST, PRESENT or FUTURE..I give to YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU..weighing 211 and THREE QUARTER POOOOOOUNDS..KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS! -The crowd unloads with cheers as Flash Sentry shakes his head, sporting a look of disgust on his face-

Ahuizotl: Give me a break...this guy is only a big deal in his own mind.

Garble: He's certainly something different, and you can't take that away from him. Madden's usual introductions are getting played out!

Ahuizotl: There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with the way that Madden conducts his duties! The only thing that's WRONG about this situation is that he had to say all of that JUNK about Klaus...what makes HIM so special? What sets him apart from everyone else? That he's so ridiculously cocky? ALL of the jerks around here are!

Garble: Man, you haven't even given him a chance to PROVE himself!

Ahuizotl: He shouldn't be parading around Lunacy like he's God's gift to wrestling, when he HASN'T proven himself! He's had ONE match, and he hid on the outside for nearly the whole damn thing!

-Flash Sentry cracks his knuckles as he circles around Klaus. The referee rings the bell, and the match is underway-

Match 2: Klaus vs Flash Sentry

-As Flash approaches Klaus, he puts a hand up in the air that forces the referee to back him up-

Ahuizotl: Now what?! The bell RANG, you fool!

-Klaus pulls out some chapstick from a pocket on his ski suit. He twists off the cap and proceeds to apply it to his lips. Flash is about to explode at the mere sight of this-

Ahuizotl: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? CHAPSTICK?!

Garble: He's a skier, 'Zotl! Harsh, unforgiving winds are one of the biggest perpetrators of chapped lips!

Ahuizotl: That still doesn't explain why he's applying it DURING A MATCH!

Garble: Nobody wants to fight with chapped lips!

-Flash is able to move past the referee and smack the chapstick out of Klaus' hands-

Ahuizotl: Flash has had enough of this! He wants a FIGHT, and quite frankly, after the attitude Klaus has shown off tonight, I WANT to see him get beat up!

Garble: Wow, you've finally shown your true colors…

Ahuizotl: I've always sided with those who don't make complete asses of themselves! What are you talking about?

Garble: If that were the case, you wouldn't ever be siding with yourself.

Ahuizotl: Why you!

Flash: You get that crap out of here! You're only going to need it after you're done kissing my ass! -the crowd cheers-

-Klaus responds by trapping Flash in a headlock. He wrenches on his head a bit before Flash pushes him away into the ropes. Flash jumps into the air and leaps over Klaus. Klaus stops running, and as Flash lands on his feet, he is hit with a Jumping sleeper slam-

Garble: WHAT IMPACT! Flash tried to reel Klaus in, but he didn't take the bait!

-8 minutes later-

-Klaus attempts a forearm, but Flash ducks underneath it and performs a Backslide on him-

Garble: BACKSLIDE! BACKSLIDE! FLASH MAY KNOCK HIM OFF HERE!

-Klaus immediately rolls through the Backslide and grabs Flash's arm with both hands. He presses down onto his back with one hand, which forces Flash onto the mat. Klaus then clasps both of his wrists around Flash's arm and flips himself into a bridge as he pulls forward on Flash's arm-

Ahuizotl: KLAUS LOCKS IN A DEADLY HOLD, A LETHAL SUBMISSION HOLD!

Garble: What a HELL of an armbar that is! He's yanking! He's tugging on Flash Sentry's arm!

Ahuizotl: And don't forget about Klaus' BEAUTIFUL bridge, which applies even MORE pressure on that arm!

-Flash is screaming in agony as Klaus cranks on that arm more and more with each passing second. All Flash is able to do is reach out with his legs behind him, BARELY touching the bottom rope-

Garble: The sole! The sole of Flash's boot, making contact with the rope! It's the only safe haven for Flash Sentry!

Ref: 1…...2….3…...4…-Klaus finally releases the hold as Flash immediately grabs at his shoulder-

Ahuizotl: That was an expertly applied hold by Klaus, who, to the shock of much of this audience, has been taking it to Flash Sentry since the bell first rang!

-8 more minutes later-

Ahuizotl: KLAUS! KLAUS IS IN PERFECT POSITION!

Garble: He may have survived the frozen tundras of Germany, but can he handle a FLASH FLOOOOD?

-Flash flips his body over Klaus', but it is shown that Klaus has both hands on the middle rope, so he is unable to be flipped along with Flash-

Garble: AN EXCELLENT COUNTER! AN EXCELLENT COUNTER BY KLAUS!

-Klaus sits down on Flash and wraps his arms around both of his legs, the crowd stunned by his superb counter-

Ahuizotl: THERE'S NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY!

*1…...2…..3!* -the crowd, in unison lets out a stunned "OHHHHHHH" as the bell is rung-

Ahuizotl: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! K-...KLAUS HAS BEATEN FLASH SENTRY!

-Klaus releases the pin and rolls out under the bottom rope, falling to the floor with an all-knowing smile plastered across his face-

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEERRRRR...KLAAAAAAAAUS!

Garble: In his VERY first singles matches, in the EWF, Klaus has PINNED Flash Sentry! Flash just got SWEPT away...by his OWN Flash Flood!

Ahuizotl: I couldn't have said it any better myself! Flash has Klaus set up for his signature Flip Piledriver, otherwise known as the Flash Flood, but in the early stage of the move, JUST before Klaus was flipped off of his feet, he INGENIOUSLY grabbed onto the middle rope!

Garble: He grabbed onto it, alright! And he hung onto it for dear life, and as Flash was attempting DESPERATELY to force him away from the rope, Klaus placed his body weight onto his opponent, and was able to secure what could be just one of a SLEW of victories, here on Lunacy!

-Flash cannot believe what has just occurred, as he sits on his knees in the ring, his jaw agape, as the referee is outside of the ring, raising Klaus' hand at the bottom of the ramp-

Ahuizotl: He may act and LOOK like a total jackass, but tonight, inside that ring, Klaus proved just what an OUTSTANDING athlete he is!

Garble: The guy didn't even know the NAME of this arena, and he mistakenly called Flash "Flush Centaur," but if you can't see that this guy has talent, than you need to get your eyes examined PRONTO.

Klaus: -looking down at the ring with a grin- I WIN...YOU LOSE!

Ahuizotl: I don't agree with the fact that he's rubbing his victory in Flash's face, but with a performance like that at High Stakes, this dude could walk out of there with the Carnival of Carnage briefcase to his name!

Garble: He's beaten one of the men who will be joining him in that match already, but he could wind up beating them ALL!

-We get a final shot of a visibly upset Flash Sentry mouthing the word "damn," as the boisterous Klaus makes his way back to the locker room, never once ceasing his braggadocious ways-

-After the match, we are sent to the office of Luna, where she and the rest of The System are in attendance, fussing over Berry Punch's assault earlier in the night. Their protesting is interrupted by a voice, who bursts through the office door-

?: The GREAT and POWERFUL Trrrrrrixie has ARRIVED!

Cadance: Oh God…-she rolls her eyes as Trixie, decked out in her cape and wizard hat, and sporting a haughty grin, stands atop Luna's desk with her arms spread out wide as she looks down at The System-

Luna: -she sighs- Hello, Trixie...I expected you might be showing up at some point tonight.

Sunset: Well what makes her think she has the RIGHT to show up during one of our urgent meetings?!

Trixie: If you did not want Trixie to make an appearance at your summon, than you would have done well to lock the door.

Luna: I REALLY should get that lock fixed…

Trixie: Do not fret, because Trixie had no intentions to intrude upon your little powwow. Alas, Trixie had the MISFORTUNE, the DISCOMFORT of being born with an overly curious mind. Oh WOE is Trixie…-she pouts- Trixie merely came here because she had overheard your exchange about the incident that occurred involving that DASTARDLY drunkard, Berry Punch, and Trixie wanted to know if she could lend her assistance in anyway towards the matter.

Cadance: K thanks, but we've got the issue covered from top to bottom. We don't need your help.

Trixie: Ah, Trixie understands. She is merely but an outsider, an interloper that is meddling in affairs that do not concern her. Trixie will make her leave now…-Trixie dejectedly removes herself from Luna's desk, and begins to make her way to the exit-

Luna: Trixie...wait.

-Trixie stops at the entrance of the door, smirking as her back is towards The System. She turns around with a pained expression on her face-

Trixie: Y-yes? -she walks back towards the group-

Luna: I appreciate you voicing your concern about the dilemma we are currently facing. To allow you to walk out of my office right now would be a GARGANTUAN mistake. I am also well aware of the crisis that YOU are currently facing. You were the most dominant competitor on Sublime for quite a while, but one loss quickly snowballed into a series of crushing defeats. I find it very tragic the way the tide of your career has turned over these past few months.

Trixie: Trixie is in a rut that she cannot remove herself from…

Luna: And that is why you asked to be released from your Sublime contract, right?

Trixie: -she nods- Precisely. The constant sting of losing has nearly broken Trixie! It certainly doesn't help the fact that your sister seems to pay NO MIND towards Trixie's setbacks! All Trixie needed was one last shot at the World Fighter's Championship...a final shot to prove that she is STILL the great and powerful marvel that Trixie KNOWS she is! But Celestia...she denied my simple request...what would that have harmed, to just add Trixie to the High Stakes title match? Trixie would've even accepted a spot in the Fight For Your Right match! SOMETHING! SOME kind of opportunity for Trixie to get back into her groove! Why would that be so much to ask for?

Sunset: Perhaps because, and this is just me speculating...to get those kinds of opportunities, you have, oh, I don't know, actually WIN matches?

Trixie: Ha! This coming from the same woman that has never earned ANYTHING in her career. -Sunset grits her teeth, as Trixie closes her eyes with a smile and gestures to herself- Trixie, on the other hand? She was the FIRST World Fighter's Champion, and she won that Championship on her OWN merit by going through a month long tournament. And Trixie proceeded to defend that title like her life DEPENDED on it. Sure, Trixie hasn't won a match in...she couldn't even begin to tell you how long ago it was...but Trixie will NOT stand for being dubbed a LOSER. Not by ANYONE! Trixie is still great, and as powerful as they come. All Trixie needs is a chance to validate herself once more!

Luna: And believe me, you won't ever get that opportunity on Sublime. My sister is more concerned with spending her time exploiting FAILURES like Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, that she is blind to TRUE, God-given ability like that which YOU possess, Trixie.

Trixie: Yes! You could not be any more spot on. Anything those HACKS can do, Trixie can do INFINITELY better!

Luna: -she nods- I would know better than anyone. I've been watching you since the first episode of Sublime, Trixie, and very few have taken my breath away like you have when it comes to your impeccable charisma, as well as your boundless in-ring ability.

Trixie: -she breathes on her hand and then wipes it on her shoulder- Yes, Trixie has a gift.

Luna: Indeed you do, and I have been waiting since DAY ONE for you to realize that someone with YOUR skill should not be WASTING it all on a show like Sublime.

Trixie: It took Trixie a while, but she has finally wised up. Celestia made the biggest mistake of her LIFE by misusing Trixie!

Luna: -she nods- All you need is a fresh start. A new beginning. You want to make your mark on the wrestling business all over again? You want to re-establish yourself as one of the top competitors in the EWF?

Trixie: THE top competitor, but yes, that is what Trixie desires.

Luna: Well Trixie, you have come to the right place. -she extends her hand out, which Trixie gladly accepts- The superior athlete, belongs on no better place than the SUPERIOR show, Monday Night Lunacy.

Trixie: Trixie will make Celestia RUE the day that she denied her greatest talent what she DESERVED.

Luna: I assure you that I will do no such thing. I will have your official contract drawn up right away.

Trixie: Most agreeable! Trixie is OVERJOYED to be onboard. But what say you about the likelihood of Trixie joining yoooouuur...entourage?

Cadance: Ha! Fat chance! Your accomplishments over on the minor leagues DON'T matter. You can't just walk onto OUR show, The System's show and think you're entitled to roll with us!

Shining: Yeah! You need to show us that you're going to make a worthy addition.

Trixie: Trixie doesn't remember asking YOU. Luna is the leader, and so only HER opinion matters to Trixie!

Luna: Well Trixie, I am sorry to say that I echo Cadance and Shining Armor's sentiment. The System is comprised of the most proficient, yet compliant individuals that Lunacy has to offer. I do highly approve of your attitude, and the way that you flaunt your superiority over others, but I feel that your ego would clash with the other members, and that is the last thing I want.

Trixie: Trixie realizes that her demeanor usually sends people away from her, rather than attracts them, and her ostentatious nature may leave a bad taste in the mouths of others, but Trixie ASSURES you that she can be a team player, as well as a formidable asset to your organization! The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie, joining forces with the most POWERFUL entity in the EWF? Trixie fails to envision a better business decision than that.

Luna: Hmmm...I must say, you make a stellar argument...tell you what. Since you seem to take interest in The System's predicaments, and because you are such a MEGA acquisition to Lunacy...I am going to begin promoting a MEGA match for next week's broadcast. In this match, you, Trixie, will make your Monday Night Lunacy debut...against Berry Punch.

Trixie: Hmm...Trixie is pleased with this announcement.

Luna: There's more to it than that. Ever since I sought out to take control of Lunacy, time and time again, I have relayed the fact that I wish to be RESPECTED. Someone who has done just the opposite, and has been DISRESPECTING me, is Berry Punch. She is out of control, and completely OUT OF LINE! Striking me with a Bar Tab for the SECOND TIME, and attempting to detach me from my managerial duties...the first time she did it, Filthy was still in charge, so she was able to get away with it. But NOW…-she chuckles- now I call the shots, and I will not stand by and allow that ruthless degenerate to make a fool out of me! I am her SUPERIOR, and I will NOT tolerate insubordination ANY LONGER! As punishment for her actions, Berry Punch will be FORCED to put her spot in the Hope Springs Eternal match ON THE LINE, against YOU, Trixie. -Trixie grins, and her eyes beam with excitement over this announcement- That's right...if you defeat her, and I know that you will, you will be entered into the ladder match as its 8th participant. Furthermore...upon your potential victory, I will ponder your enlistment...into The System.

Trixie: Ah, a SPECTACULAR decree! Trixie is...she is BURSTING with jubilation!

Luna: You be sure to make victory a MUST, because The System will not waste its time on those who are incapable of getting the job done.

Trixie: You need not worry at all, Ms.! Trixie will do your bidding, and she will do it EFFORTLESSLY.

Luna: -she smiles- I have no doubts that you will do just that. -Trixie exits the room, at which point the other members begin to voice their opinions-

Sunset: Dammit...are you SURE this is a good idea, Luna?

Cadance: Yeah...she is...she irritates me just by LOOKING at her. Her in The System sounds like a car wreck waiting to happen!

Luna: She may be brash and, well quite frankly, obnoxious, but so are you all at times. How is Trixie any different from you?

Shining: The difference is that we have the RIGHT to act arrogant. We've all accomplished something on Lunacy. She JUST got here! Why should SHE earn a spot with us?

Mr. Swirlinaitis: The fact remains that she has proven that she is an exceptional talent on Sublime. Berry Punch is a definite problem right now, and if she can take care of her, than we owe her our gratitude.

Luna: Mr. Swirlinaitis is right. And, if she is in the ladder match, she can ensure your victory, Cadance. You are correct about one thing...you have been in the loop longer than her, so that should give you the right to more benefits over her.

Cadance: ...I guess that would make sense. Even if she DOES join The System, I have still been a member for longer.

Luna: Precisely. Beating Berry Punch would make her worthy of joining our cause, but she still must build herself up in our eyes. She will not be on the level of anyone of you. She must EARN her way up to your status.

Mr. Swirlinaitis: Who knows...she could even lend a hand in helping you retain your title, Sunset.

Sunset: -looking at her title as she processes this information- I don't know...I still have my doubts, but I do know that I fully trust you, Luna.

Luna: As you should. And we should trust that Trixie will come out victorious next week, and ultimately become someone The System can depend on.

Sunset: I guess we'll just see how everything works out. I am cool with it if you are.

Luna: I thank you for your trust, all of you. Now, Snips, Snails. It is time for you both to demonstrate to the world that you are not just The System's stumbling lackeys. This is your chance to show everyone that you can be reliable confidants.

Snails: It would be our honor, Ms. Lunaaa!

Snips: Me and Snails will bring home even MORE gold to The System!

Sunset: You'd better! You're fighting for US! We've got a reputation to uphold!

-Snips and Snails shrink under Sunset's ire-

Luna: Sunset...don't scare the boys. Run along now, you two. Your true test is just on the horizon.

-Snips and Snails shake their heads vigorously as they remove themselves from the office at once. The rest of The System gathers around as they hope to witness what will be another victory for their crew as we head to commercial-

Ahuizotl: Welcome back to Monday Night Lunacy, everyone. Before we begin our next match, I had the special privilege of conducting the second of my exclusive interviews earlier in the day.

Garble: This time, my main man 'Zotl strived to enter the alluring and unusual mind of Twist, and attempt to get some insight on her peculiar second-half, Finnette Balor…

-The interview begins in the same dimly lit room where Ahuizotl interviewed Turf and Silver Spoon-

Ahuizotl: I am being joined by the enigmatic, and eccentric, and I mean those terms as compliments...well, hold on. Am I speaking to Twist right now, or Finnette Balor?

Twist: -she chuckles- I'm Twist right now, Ahuizotl.

Ahuizotl: I see.

Twist: And that is why I asked for this time with you today. I want to clear some things up that everyone has been speculating on.

Ahuizotl: That would be much appreciated, because I myself am both FASCINATED, but deeply curious about your relationship with your demon, Finnette.

Twist: I will tell you anything you want to know. No wandering minds will be left out. Before you ask your first question, I would like to point out that Finnette is not a split personality of mine.

Ahuizotl: What is she to you, then?

Twist: I can tap into her at will, but she does not come and goes as she pleases. I do have control over my demon. To answer your question, Finnette is my guiding light through all of the darkness that I am met with in my life. I know that is strange, considering that demons are supposed to represent evil and damnation, but Finnette is not that kind of demon. She gives me the strength I need to take on tall tasks, to emerge from the gloomy clouds unscathed. I feel that everyone has a demon in them...deep, DEEP down in the pit of their soul, there is a demon dwelling, waiting to break out. Some demons corrupt, while others aid their host's body, and help them fend off other demonic figures. YOU yourself have a demon, Ahuizotl. Can you feel it lurking at certain points?

Ahuizotl: I've never thought about it like that, but...yes. Every so often, when I feel a certain way, I can almost feel a….a presence residing inside my body. I then sometimes get even angrier, or my bad mood...vanishes, just as quick as it came.

Twist: -she smiles- That is your demon. Every demon acts differently, and yours seems to be uncertain of itself. Kind of bipolar at times. But there is nothing to worry about. So long as you do not let your demon swallow your soul, you will be fine. If that happens, you essentially BECOME your demon.

Ahuizotl: Oh gosh...thank you for that advice. -Twist nods- Could you tell me the story of how Finnette came to be?

Twist: Ah, yes...yes I could. In elementary school, I was quite lonely. Nobody would talk to me, because of my frizzy red hair, my glasses, and my lisp. Judging people by their appearance is so pathetic, but that's just how humans are sometimes, little kids especially. I tried my very hardest to make friends, but everyone thought I was some kind of mutant. One day, I finally made my first friend. EWF fans will know her as Apple Bloom. My happiness didn't last for long, as she met Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. After that, she kind of...forgot about me. Now, I'm not trying to paint Apple Bloom in a bad light. In fact, we are good friends now. Looking back, I don't blame her at all. Even so, after losing my only friend, I fell into a deep pit of anguish. I felt that Apple Bloom had thrown me away like a piece of garbage, and everyone else around me was piling garbage onto my helpless body, day after day. I was at the lowest point in my life, but I did have something to take my mind off of the pain. I was the most creative person in class. I loved to draw, make art, create stories...any form of visual entertainment you could think; at least those that could be done on paper. Even with my artistic abilities, I wasn't able to attract any friends. I didn't mind that so much, though. As long as I could create things, I was a happy girl. You can only be creative for so long, though, until you become bored. With no one to share my art with, I once again slipped into a deep state of heartache. I decided that, if I couldn't have real friends, I could at least make one up in my mind. I turned to mythology, another one of my passions, and read about two specific beings: Fionn mac Cumhail, or, translated in English, Finn MaCool. He was a mythical warrior from Irish folklore. They say he sleeps in a cave, surrounded by his followers, and that during Ireland's darkest hour, he will awaken, and return to save his beloved land. The other fable I read is about is also of Irish descent. It tells of Balor, who is described as a giant with a large eye in his forehead. When this eye is opened, it wreaked destruction upon anyone who is in harm's way. Balor was the king of the Fomorians, a group of supernatural beings. He has been interpreted as a God of drought and blight. The point is, he was terribly evil. But despite this, I related to him, because I, too wanted more than anything to be able to destroy my enemies, and all those kids at school who made fun of me with a mere blink of my eyes. I was enthralled with the tales of both Finn and Balor, and I decided that I would name my imaginary friend after them. I wanted my friend to be a girl, so she could relate to me more, and Finn is a boy's name, so my new friend became Finnette Balor. She was the only friend I had, which automatically made her my best friend. I showed her all of my creations, and she told me how cool they were, and that she wished she could make such awesome things. I was no longer depressed once Finnette came into my life. I didn't need any other friends so long as I had her. She was always there for me, and made me feel like I belonged in the world. It came to the point where I could actually HEAR her voice. I was no longer talking to myself. She gave me advice INSIDE my head. I am not crazy. I was just imagining her speaking to me, but it feels so real, that I began to call her "my demon." Finnette is a part of me. She gives me hope when I am hopeless, and strength when I am at my weakest.

Ahuizotl: And the EWF fans have certainly taken a liking to Finnette, and by association, you.

Twist: That has been the most surprising thing to me. When I first joined the EWF, I tried to be somebody that I wasn't. I would dance around and shake my butt, and act really provocative. I thought the audience would be into that, but every time I showed up, they booed me out of the building. It was a blessing in disguise when Amay and her Family debuted, and put me on the shelf. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but it allowed me to start over, and present my true self to the EWF Universe. When I was little, everyone thought I was a freak for talking to an imaginary friend, so I tried to hide who I really was. I didn't want Finnette to be anywhere near my wrestling career, at risk that people would think I was a bigger joke than before. But once Amay exposed Finnette to the world, I had no choice but to ask for her help. I was terrified of Amay, no doubt, but Finnette gave me the courage to fight back against that monster. At Uprising, when I faced Amay, the power of my demon was flowing through my veins, and allowing me to face my fears head on. I tried to illustrate the fact that my demon had arrived by painting my body with all sorts of creative imagery. I didn't expect it to go over well, but the audience fell in love with the presentation of Finnette. From the body paint, to my elaborate entrance, the EWF fans were introduced to Finnette Balor, and they have been clamoring for more and more of her ever since. Finally, after all these years, I had found people that enjoyed my creativity, and who accepted me for who I really am...an artist. Finnette Balor is not only my friend, my mentor, my conscience, but above all else, she is my magnum opus. She is the masterpiece that I have painted for all the world to see, and to enjoy.

Ahuizotl: Wow...that is truly spectacular, Twist. -he smiles- I have been enjoying the real you.

Twist: I thank you for that. It means the world that Finnette and I have gotten such a positive reception.

Ahuizotl: And now we look to the present day, specifically, tonight, where you will go one on one against Cadance. At The Royal Rumble, Cadance humiliated you by SPITTING in your face. You then promptly chased after her, and if there was no one around to save her, you likely would've torn her apart. Was this Finnette that was unleashing such a fierce beat down upon Cadance, or was that you?

Twist: It was all me. If she had spit into Finnette's face, the outcome would have been a WHOLE lot worse...as you mentioned, she HUMILIATED me. No matter who you are, when somebody has the AUDACITY to SPIT in your face, you have to do whatever it takes to get revenge on them, and defend your self esteem. Otherwise, you are just as feeble as the one who spewed their saliva in your face. I did not get revenge at The Royal Rumble, but tonight, I plan to fix all that. Cadance's actions have been deplorable, and her biggest mistake of all was unleashing that vile poison into my face. In our match, I will unleash my own special brand of poison upon her. And instead of fighting back, she will slowly and painfully perish. I will make her regret every wrongdoing she has ever done.

Ahuizotl: Thank you for this interview, Twist. It has been a real pleasure.

Twist: Trust me, it's been a pleasure of mine, as well. Just a quick reminder to all those out there that have no one to look to when things get rough. At times like those, all you need to do is peer deep inside yourself, and you can find the resolve to get through it all.

Garble: Damn...what an eye opening interview that was! Props to you, 'Zotl.

Ahuizotl: Thank you. It was a very exhilarating experience. That match will take place later tonight, but in the ring right now is the doofus duo known as SLIME, both of whom are ready to compete in a match to determine the number 1 contenders to the Combo of Carnage Championships.

Garble: They had BETTER be ready. But, even if they aren't, they've got some pretty solid backup…

Madden: The following conteeest, is an 8 man TAG TEAM match, scheduled for ONE FAAAAALL! Aaaand, it is to determine the NUMBER ONE CONTENDEEERS, for the COMBO OF CARNAAAAAGE CHAAAAAMPIONSHIIIIPS! Introducing FIRST...at a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 403 POOOOOUNDS..SNIIIIIIPS, and SNAAAAAILS..SLIIIIIIIMEEEE! -the crowd boos as the two prepare themselves for their first big match in quite a while-

-The sound of a school bell ringing continues the boos, as the crowd does not let up at all-

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR PARTNERS! Accompaniiiied, by BILL NYEKEEEER! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 587 POOOOUNDS..DWIIIIGHT DAWSOOON, and XAVIEEEEERRRR..KEEEENDRIIIIICK!

Nyeker: Pencils down, cell phones and Chromebooks off-EYES. ON. ME…-the crowd boos-

Crowd: WHEN IS LUNCH-TIME? *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WHEN IS LUNCH-TIME? *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WHEN IS LUNCH-TIME? *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WHEN IS LUNCH-TIME? *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WHEN IS LUNCH-TIME? *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Nyeker: For such IMPOLITE mortals such as yourselves...NEVER. -the boos heighten to an extreme amount- The only two men that will be feasting are my star students: Mr. Xavier Kendrick, and Mr. Dwight Dawson. Yes, they will be enjoying the delectable sapidity of their just deserts, or for those of you who are a little more...obtuse, that translates to what they DESERVE. And what my students DESERVE, is the Combo of Carnage CHAMPIONSHIPS. -boos follow- The one thing that vexes me is that my pupils have to resort to combining their never ending potential...with the perpetual paucity of talent, which is lacked by their associates in this matchup…excuse my hesitation, but I just disgorged some bodily fluid into my mouth. Mr. Snips, and Mr. Snails. I assume, judging by the blank looks on their faces, that they are not even aware that I just ridiculed them. Nevertheless, I would rather my boys compile with them, than the likes of the outfits that make up their opposition. Mr. Checkmate, and Mr. Davenport. One plays Chess, which I'm truly stumped as to how he even knows the difference between a rook and a bishop, while the other sells furniture. This makes perfect sense to me, as Mr. Davenport, who has made it his life's mission to provide people with quality ottomans, is nothing more than a loafing, careless BUM, who lets life itself pass him by everyday. He is the definition of a spectator, and he will be forced to spectate as my Deferential Disciples EVISCERATE the terrible tandem known as Happy Trails and Braeburn. In all honesty, it is just TOO apparent of what is the quandary with those gentlemen, that I will not even put forth the effort to illustrate it. Mr. Dawson and Mr. Kendrick, however, will put forth the MAXIMUM effort available, in order to become the Combo of Carnage Champions. -Mr. Nyeker drops the microphone as his theme music continues to play-

Garble: Wow...what a long-winded tirade. Not sure what else I expected.

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker is one of the most unpleasant human beings that I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. He can never allow ANYONE to have a good time!

Garble: He may have just lit a fire under his students' opponents, and because of that, Dawson and Kendrick may be exposed to a very BAD time!

Ahuizotl: And given the fact that they'll be teaming up with SLIME, who are beginning to have a career renaissance, it seems they are the most fearsome of the two teams.

Garble: SLIME and The Teacher's Pets were working together for a bit at The Royal Rumble. In fact, they showed some pretty damn impressive unity that night.

Ahuizotl: And that same synergy is what they'll need to show tonight if they want to have any hope of advancing to High Stakes.

-"The Other Side" by Bruno Mars brings the crowd to life a bit-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! FIRST! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 434 POOOOUNDS..the team of CHECKMAAAATE, and DAVENPOOOORT..COOOOOOUCHMAAAAATE!

Garble: Much respect to these guys, Davenport and Checkmate, who I consider the real OGs of bizarre tag team wrestling in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: I don't think they're really all that weird. I find them more talented and amusing than anything.

Garble: Davenport is looking to sell a beating to any guy who gets in the way of him, and his partner, Checkmate, who is one of the best counter-wrestlers you will ever see.

Ahuizotl: That makes sense, as he is a master of Chess, as well as the art of dissecting his opponents. He will analyze their every move before they even make it. What a hell of an ability to have!

-Checkmate looks around at the fans as they hold their hands out for him. He looks down at their appendages, thinking of what move he should make-

Checkmate: So many paths I could take in this game...OH GOD NO. THEY'VE GOT ME CORNERED. NO! NO DON'T TAKE MY KING. NOOOOOOO!

Random fan: We just want you to slap our hand…

Checkmate: -he is suddenly released from his trance- ….Oh. Well that's harmless. -he begins slapping hands with the fans. Meanwhile, Davenport is handing out coupons that can be used at his shop-

Davenport: Everyone be sure to visit the Quills and Sofa Emporium! That's right, we sell Quills now, too! YOU HEAR THAT, NYEKER?! I DON'T JUST SELL FURNITURE! I SELL QUILLS, TOO! FREAKING QUILLS, MAN!

Ahuizotl: ….Okay. So maybe there are a LITTLE bit loopy, but it works for them. They've never been Champions, but they've had a few Championship opportunities, and as they say, the third time's a charm. With a victory tonight, they will get their third title shot, and that could be all it takes.

-Country music rings throughout the arena, as the crowd continues to cheer-

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR PARTNERS! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 422 POOOOUNDS..BRAAAAEEEEBUUUURN..AAAAAND HAAAAPPY TRAAAAIIIIILS!

Ahuizotl: Here comes another tag team that has been SO close to reaching the top of the tag team heap, but as come up JUST short on a few occasions.

Garble: In fact, they were involved in the match that crowned the FIRST Combo of Carnage Champions! At Proving Grounds, Braeburn and Happy Trails squared off against EGO. It wound up being a loss for them, but it was a learning experience, nonetheless.

Ahuizotl: Suffice to say, the two young gentlemen from the Apple Family have yet to have much better luck in chasing those titles, let alone winning ANY sort of matchup. They are as energetic and lively as they come, however, so you know you're ALWAYS going to have a fun time watching Braeburn and Happy Trails!

-Braeburn engages in some country dancin', clapping his hands to the beat of their theme music. Most of the crowd joins Braeburn in clapping along, while Happy Trails pulls out his trusty guitar and begins playing a tune for the capacity crowd-

Garble: Hey, look at this! Some good ol' acoustics, courtesy of Happy!

-The crowd continues to clap as Happy plays his guitar. The fun times come to an end as Bill Nyeker makes his way over to them, however-

Nyeker: CEASE THAT INFERNAL FRACAS, YOU NO-GOOD BUMPKIN! -the crowd boos-

Garble: I see what you mean, 'Zotl. Bill Nyeker just can't help but ruin everyone's good time…

Ahuizotl: He's a jackass, plain and simple.

-Happy puts his hands up in defeat as he stops playing his guitar. Nyeker smirks as he once again gets his way. The fans soon get THEIR way as Happy rears the guitar back and SMASHES it right into Nyeker's face!-

Garble: -as the crowd pops significantly- THE GUITAR! THAT GUITAR JUST GOT SPLATTERED AGAINST BILL NYEKER'S HEAD!

Ahuizotl: That ought to scramble some of those unnecessary brain cells! That man may be intelligent, but that doesn't mean he isn't an annoying PRICK!

-Dawson and Kendrick scramble to the outside to check on their instructor-

Garble: IT EXPLODED INTO A THOUSAND PIECES!

-Happy drops the handle of the guitar to the floor, shrugging as Braeburn, Checkmate and Davenport show their intense approval, as does the crowd by chanting "THANK YOU, HAP-PY" again and again-

Ahuizotl: YES! OH THANK YOU SO MUCH, HAPPY TRAILS!

-It is revealed that blood is pouring from the skull of Bill Nyeker, which just enhances the crowd's ovation-

Garble: OH GOD...BILL NYEKER! HIS SKULL GOT SPLIT WIDE OPEN AS A RESULT OF THAT ACOUSTIC GUITAR!

Ahuizotl: And now we won't have to be subdued to his incessant intrusion upon this match! That lessens SLIME and The Teacher's Pet's chances of winning this match, and if you ask me, that's a GOOD thing!

Garble: EUUUUUGGGH! Nyeker's got blood all over his lenses, and who knows how many precious brain cells he may have just lost! Blood has been drawn ALREADY, and this match hasn't even STARTED!

Ahuizotl: It looks like Davenport is going to start off this match with Snails, as Kendrick and Dawson are too preoccupied with making sure that asshole of a teacher of theirs is okay.

Garble: Of course he isn't! Blood is STILL flowing from that wound!

-Davenport takes off the jacket from his suit, throwing it to the outside before undoing his cuff links-

Garble: Uh oh...the jacket comes off, the cuff links come unfastened. Shit. Just. Got. REAL.

-Davenport gestures for Snails to "bring it on" as the bell rings, signifying the start of the match-

Match 3: Couchmate, Happy Trails & Braeburn vs SLIME, Dwight Dawson & Xavier Kendrick

-4 minutes later-

-With Nyeker now having been carried off to the back, Dawson and Kendrick have assembled on the apron. Snips, meanwhile, is being subjected to an ass whopping inside the ring by Braeburn, who tags in Checkmate. Both he and Braeburn lift Snips onto the top turnbuckle-

Garble: This is exactly what these teams need to do! They have to get along with the team they're sharing the apron with, no matter WHAT their opinion of them is.

-Braeburn and Checkmate climb to the top rope and each grab a part of Snips body, before flinging him off the top rope with a Fallaway Slam-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A DOUBLETEAM! TANDEM FALLAWAY SLAM SENDS SNIPS' SPINE JARRING INTO THE MAT!

Garble: That's some fine elimination, and some FINE teamwork as well!

Check: That's check!

-Checkmate lowers himself to the mat and hooks Snips' leg-

*1…..2-At an early two, Xavier Kendrick jumps into the air as he rushes the ring and plants an elbow into Checkmate's back-

Ahuizotl: A well-placed elbow to the small of Checkmate's back breaks up the pin!

Garble: Kendrick prevented a checkmate for, well, Checkmate and company!

-5 minutes later-

-Checkmate is woozy after a strong strike from Dawson, but he is still able to slap his arms away when he attempts to lock in the Sleeping in Class on him-

Ahuizotl: And there we see Checkmate's innate ability to see his opponents' moves coming from a mile away!

-Checkmate lands a Mongolian Chop on Dawson after swiping away his hands-

Garble: Too bad Dwight Dawson couldn't see that Mongolian Chop coming! That thing stunned him!

-Checkmate attempts another chop, but Dawson grabs onto both of his arms and chucks him into the corner behind him. He backs up before running at the corner, which Checkmate is able to move out of the way before he gets squashed-

Ahuizotl: Dawson's ginormous back, crashing into the three turnbuckles!

-Checkmate climbs up to the second rope as he goes behind Dawson. He leaps off, wrapping his arm around Dawson's head and planting him into the mat-

Garble: What a ferocious Bulldog! The big man has been leveled down to the mat!

-Checkmate is wise enough to know that Dawson is not yet capable of being checkmated, so he calmly tags in Braeburn, who climbs up to the top rope-

Ahuizotl: Dawson is already up to his feet! What a behemoth!

-Braeburn leaps off, looking for a Double Axe Handle, but he is caught in mid-air by Dawson, who immediately locks in the Sleeping in Class!-

Garble: BRAEBURN! BRAEBURN GOT CAUGHT! NO WAY TO ESCAPE!

-In a brilliant move, Braeburn kicks his leg back to his corner, which is close enough for Happy Trails to lean over and slap it, thus making himself the legal man-

Ahuizotl: AMAZING! THAT MAY HAVE SAVED THE MATCH RIGHT THERE!

Garble: Braeburn's arms wouldn't have been able to make the length of his team's corner, but his leg? That was a different story! All he had to do was extend it out, and allow Happy Trails to save his cowboy hide! DAMN, that's PERFECT!

-Happy jumps over the top rope as he is tagged in, which Dawson doesn't realize yet, but he soon does as Happy wallops him with a roundhouse kick to the middle of his back. The kick doesn't so much affect Dawson as it annoys him. He drops Braeburn to the mat and turns around, snarling at Happy-

Garble: That may have just ticked him off more! Happy Trails could soon find himself in that same devastating hold!

-Dawson goes to grapple Happy, but Happy dodges and is able to sneak under Dawson's arms where he winds up behind him. Happy wraps his arms around Dawson's waist and squeezes, trying to get any advantage that he can-

Ahuizotl: Not sure what Happy is hoping to do here…

-Dawson wraps both of his hands around Happy's wrists and forces him tumbling into a corner by knocking him back with his rump-

Garble: That's one way to undo your opponent's grasp on you! Dawson's massive hips helped him out there.

-Happy comes running out of the corner at Dawson, only to be spun in the air and driven into the mat with Dewey Decimation-

Ahuizotl: DAWSON MAY HAVE BROKEN THE MAN THAT BUSTED HIS BELOVED TEACHER OPEN IN HALF!

Garble: There's a reason he calls that move Dewey Decimation! It DECIMATES anyone who is caught in the crossfires of it!

*1….2…-Happy is able to kick out, which makes his teammates...HAPPY ahahahahahaha-

Ahuizotl: Dwight Dawson and his partners will have to wait a bit longer to walk down there own happy trails!

-3 minutes later-

-Kendrick jumps off the top rope, executing what he calls the Honor Roll on Checkmate-

Ahuizotl: And Xavier Kendrick, hits a move known as the Over Castle on the man who performs a finishing move named Castle!

*1…..2..-Braeburn enters the ring and wraps his arms around the legs of Kendrick, using his raw power to lift him into the air and drop him into the mat with a Wheelbarrow German Suplex-

Garble: Kendrick's neck just got MAIMED! What POWER by Braeburn that will make him regret ever making that cover!

-Snips and Snails slither their way into the ring, but they are met halfway by Happy and Davenport, who begin brawling with them. Happy forces Snails into the ropes and leaps at him with a Crossbody, which sends BOTH men tumbling over the top rope and down to the floor. Davenport and Snips soon find their way outside the ring and are beating the crap out of each other-

Ahuizotl: This thing has BROKEN DOWN! There's no stopping these 8 men from clashing all over the Asylum!

-Braeburn is grabbed by Dawson and thrown over the top rope, which he luckily hangs onto with one hand so he doesn't drop to the floor. Dawson comes running at him, but Braeburn is prepared as he pulls the top rope down, which causes Dawson to fall to the floor-

Garble: Braeburn gets Dawson out of the ring! That's a good first step towards victory!

Ahuizotl: But Dawson landed on his feet!

-Braeburn turns around and jumps off the apron, landing right into the clutches of Dawson in a Bearhug formation. Dawson turns around and barrels towards the barricade, driving Braeburn back-first into it!-

Ahuizotl: GOOD LORD ABOVE! BRAEBURN JUST HAD ALL THE WIND KNOCKED OUT OF HIS LUNGS AFTER THAT HELLACIOUS ENGAGEMENT!

Garble: HOW DID THAT BARRICADE HOLD UP?! One thing is for sure, Braeburn's body probably DIDN'T!

-Back inside the ring, Checkmate and Kendrick are back it again. Checkmate attempts his finishing move, Castle, but Kendrick wriggles out of it, and winds up with his arm wrenched around Checkmate's head. Kendrick runs at the corner, propping his feet onto it as he leaves the ground. Before he can connect with the Complex Equation (Sliced Bread No. 2,) Checkmate regains control and shoves Kendrick off the top rope-

Ahuizotl: INCOMIIIIING!

-Davenport was busy trying to take out Dawson outside the ring. As Dawson has him kept at bay, he is able to catch Kendrick, and then uses him to his advantage, throwing him at the upright Davenport, who fails to catch him and gets forced to the floor-

Garble: Some unintentional teamwork there extinguishes the fire of Davenport!

Ahuizotl: But let's not undermine the animalistic STRENGTH of Dwight Dawson, being able to catch Xavier Kendrick before he took a nasty spill!

-Checkmate is all alone in the ring until Snips sneaks in under the bottom rope and hoists him up onto his back-

Garble: And Snips is back in the fray, showing his own impressive strength for a shorter man!

-Snips flips Checkmate over, planting him into the mat HEAD first with a Burning Hammer!-

Ahuizotl: OH! WHAT A DEADLY IMPACT! Snips has dubbed that move The Paper Cut!

Garble: That is a sickening move, designed to cripple people, to break necks!

-Dawson moves back onto the apron as quick as he can. Kendrick gets back into the ring as Snips has also exited back onto the apron. Kendrick tags in Dawson, Snips also entering the ring at the same time-

Garble: Pin the dude, dammit! He got dropped on his HEAD! He's down for the count!

Ahuizotl: They want to initiate some more punishment!

-Snips picks up Checkmate, ordering Dawson to climb to the second rope, which he does-

Garble: Don't tell me...NO, DAMMIT!

-Snips begins to throw Checkmate behind him as Dawson soars off the second rope, splashing into Checkmate as he is SLAMMED into the mat, the crowd cringing and OHHHHing at the velocity-

Ahuizotl: FLATTENED LIKE A PANCAKE! THAT WAS LITERAL MASS DESTRUCTION!

Garble: SNIPS TOSSING CHECKMATE WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX, AND THE MASSIVE DWIGHT DAWSON WITH THE EXCLAMATION POINT, A BIG SPLASH FROM THE SECOND ROPE!

Ahuizotl: WHAT MAN COULD OVERCOME ALL OF THIS PUNISHMENT?!

-Dawson pins Checkmate, not even having to hook his leg-

*1….2….3!* -the crowd deflates, but they can appreciate that finish as some of them clap-

Garble: Here's your answer...NO ONE. That ending sequence is too much for any mortal man to survive!

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEEEERRRRS, aaaand the NUMBER ONE CONTENDEEERS to the COMBO OF CARNAAAAGE CHAMPIIIIIONSHIIIIPS..SLIIIIIIME, XAVIIIIER KENDRRRRIIIICK..AAAAND DWWWIIIIIGHT..DAAAAAAAWSOOOOON!

Ahuizotl: Davenport...Happy Trails...Braeburn...and most of all, Checkmate...these four men were valiant, they were undaunted in their quest to challenge Rack Attack at High Stakes, but by the end of this match, these four men were battered...they were pummeled...and they were CRUSHED. So too, were their hopes of fighting for the Combo of Carnage Championships.

Garble: Even though Happy Trails disposed of the crafty Bill Nyeker before the match, his students, along with SLIME, found a way to overwhelm Couchmate and the Apple cousins, and ultimately reign supreme in this hectic, CHAOTIC tag team match.

-Just as Dawson and Kendrick are about to have their hands raised, they are both smacked with steel chair shots from Snips and Snails-

Ahuizotl: WHAT THE HELL?! SLIME HAS A CHAIR! SNIPS AND SNAILS HAVE CHAIRS!

-Kendrick falls to the mat after a single chair shot from Snails. Meanwhile, Dawson is only left groggy after being struck in the back of the head by Snips, though he is down on one knee-

Garble: IT'S A DAMN SNEAK ATTACK! SLIME STRUCK THEIR OWN PARTNERS WHEN THEIR BACK WAS TURNED!

Ahuizotl: LOOK AT DWIGHT DAWSON! THIS MAMMOTH OF A MAN HASN'T BEEN KNOCKED DOWN STILL!

-With a grunt, Snails whacks Dawson on one side of the head, while Snips smashes his chair into the other side. This makes Dawson wobble his head for a little bit, before he finally falls to the mat-

Garble: A VICIOUS CON-CHAIR-TO! SNIPS AND SNAILS...TH-TH-THESE GUYS HAVE GONE COMPLETELY DERANGED!

Ahuizotl: WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?! ARE THEY DESPERATE TO BREAK OUT OF THE MOLD OF NOTHING BUT USELESS DOORMATS?!

-Snips is shown to be seething with intensity as he cracks a steel chair into the back of Kendrick, which makes him convulse in agony. He continues to strike upon his back with the unforgiving steel again and again-

Garble: SNIPS' CHAIR! IT'S...IT'S DAMN NEAR BENT IN HALF! HE'S LIKE A MADMAN! HE WON'T STOP SWINGING!

-On the mat, Snails is CLAWING at the eyes of Dawson like a wild animal, complete with growling and hissing-

Ahuizotl: SNAILS IS TRYING TO BLIND THE MAN! THIS IS UNLIKE ANYTHING WE HAVE EVER SEEN FROM THESE TWO!

-Snips drops his chair on the mat, picking up Kendrick and placing his arms around his waist. Snails receives his signal, and he scales to the top rope. Kendrick is German Suplexed into the base of the chair, while Snails' legdrop sends the back of his head cracking against the top of the chair-

Garble: IT'S LIKE THEIR NORMAL TAG TEAM COMBINATION, BUT WITH A STEEL CHAIR UNDERNEATH TO MAGNIFY THE PAIN BY A HUNDRED!

Ahuizotl: This...this is becoming uncomfortable to watch...even the fans in attendance are stunned silent…we never would've expected this from the obedient, dimwitted cronies of The System…

-Snips brings Dawson up to his knees and holds his steel chair against his head. Snails again climbs up to the top rope, holding his own steel chair-

Garble: And it's not over yet...but dear God I hope it is soon…

-Snails takes flight, driving his steel chair into Snips' chair as he lands on his feet, which slowly sends Dawson crumbling down to the mat-

Ahuizotl: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! YOU'VE DONE PLENTY OF HARM ALREADY!

-The crowd boos as both members of SLIME let their chairs fall to the mat. Snails slowly lowers himself to the mat, eyeing both of his victims as his crawls backwards under the bottom rope. Snips grabs onto the top rope and uses it to flip himself over it, landing safely on the ground, and gazing at the fallen Dawson and Kendrick with a sadistic glint in his eyes-

Garble: Xavier Kendrick, Dwight Dawson...nobody in this arena saw this coming...I'm not even sure if Snips and Snails THEMSELVES knew they were going to fall into this sudden pit of rage and fury…

Ahuizotl: Sudden is the exact word for it...it happened out of nowhere, with no warning...Snips had just laid out Checkmate with the help of Dwight Dawson only a few moments beforehand, and just before the referee could raise he and Xavier Kendrick hands in victory, the members of SLIME struck, and they struck more maliciously and savagely than we have EVER seen…

Garble: SLIME has always been an appropriate name for those two, but they weren't slimy so much as they were SCUMMY tonight...who knows what is going on inside the mind of those dangerous young men's brains...were they out to impress The System, to "live up to their reputation" as Sunset said? Or is this the way they feel they need to operate, the way they feel they must conduct themselves if they want to have any chance of becoming the Combo of Carnage Champions?

Ahuizotl: Being the lapdogs of The System certainly never got them any recognition before...maybe that brutal outbreak was their way of stating that Snips and Snails aren't to poke fun at. It's quite clear that Dawson and Kendrick don't respect them, or think of them as a threat...hell, Bill Nyeker practically called them IDIOTS as he made his way down to the ring. Perhaps Snips and Snails are smarter than we think...perhaps they have been hearing all of the mockery that has been sent their way...perhaps, from this day forward, they will walk over everyone else, instead of having everyone else...walk over them.

-We take another commercial break as Snips and Snails head up the ramp, doctors sprinting down from the back to examine Kendrick and Dawson-

-As soon as we come back from commercial, we are met with the sound of creepy piano keys-

*DEH!*

-Some foreboding music begins to play as we zoom out to see Amay Wythyst sitting in her rocking chair, with Lucy Harper, who is holding the lantern, and Ericka Rowan behind her-we cannot see their faces-

Amay: Icarus...was warned...to never let his wings, made of wax...get too close to the sun...but pride can make even the most noble individuals do such...FOOLISH things...and as Icarus...neared the sun…-Amay uses her hand to pantomime the actions of Icarus, with her index and middle fingers being his wings, and the rest of her hand being his body- his wings began to melt...away...and Icarus FELL into the ocean, never to be heard from again…-she leans forward in her chair, her eyes bulging as she smiles and looks up, whispering- where's 3MB? -she begins chuckling as flashbacks from The Wythyst Family's encounter with 3MB are reshown in grayscale vision- I warned 3MB…-she continues to chuckle as she speaks- I told them that this FACADE that they believe is fun, playing the role of performers...well their first performance would ultimately be...their LAST. -she chuckles some more- and when those girls allowed their pride to CLOUD..their common sense, well that's when I knew..that they were MINE. -more chuckles follow as visions of 3MB falling to Amay and her family is shown- like exuberant lambs, being led to slaughter…-she begins speaking in a sing-song voice- oh where, oh where have my rockstars gone...oh where, oh where could they…-she stops singing as 3MB's broken bodies are the only image on the screen- 3MB...made their bed…-Amay's face returns- and now…-she leans in very close to the camera, an alarming look across her face- they're BURNING in it…-we get a closeup of her left eye, before the camera returns to her full face, and wouldn't you know it, she's cackling now as she sits back far in her chair. She stops laughing to whisper again, looking off to the side with wide eyes- where's 3MB? -she then begins to laugh even louder than before, as the vision of The Wythyst Family leaving the arena after demolishing 3MB is shown. The final shot we see is Amay in her rocking chair, barely able to contain herself as she is laughing so hard that she has her fist placed against her nose-

*DEH!*

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -the cheers of the crowd from that amazing promo quickly bring boos flooding back into the Asylum, as we are set for our next matchup-

Ahuizotl: From the mystical to the downright malevolent…

Madden: The following conteeest, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAALL! Introducing FIRST...froooom CRYYYYYSTALVIIIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 128 POOOOUNDS...CAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAANCE!

Garble: This will be another match that pits two women that will be competing in the Hope Springs Eternal match against each other. But this isn't just some randomly generated match. Cadance made this personal when she SPIT in the face of Twist at The Royal Rumble 11 nights ago!

Ahuizotl: She has a history of riling people up. Cadance really enjoys making people miserable, but I feel she bit off more than she can chew when she awoke the anger of Twist, as well as her demon.

Garble: She doesn't look concerned about Twist's proclamations that she made earlier tonight, but if I were her, I'd be sweating bullets!

-Cadance walks down the ramp, inviting nothing but hatred from the fans as she sends sinister glares their way-

Ahuizotl: Cadance has done many a misdeed over the past few months, and Twist claims she will make sure that Cadance feels remorse for all of her past transgressions.

Garble: Eh, I think Cadance is past the point of no return. Ultra mega bitches like her are doomed to be ultra mega bitches for an eternity. Still, It'd be nice to see her get her shit kicked in!

-The lights are lowered, and the sound of a beating heart makes the pulses of the audience quicken. The roar of a demon brings a spotlight upon Twist, who raises her arms to the sky, eliciting a rousing ovation from the crowd-

Madden: Aaaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom LONEYVIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 134 POOOOOUNDS..TWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!

Garble: I have to wonder when we will see Finnette Balor again. Could she make an appearance at High Stakes?

Ahuizotl: I do not know if Twist is afraid of heights, but if she is, I know that Finnette will give her the stability to be able to climb each and every rung on those ladders. If by the bodypaint, you mean, that remains to be seen.

Garble: Man, I can only hope. If she brings the demon to life on her body, she will have a definite advantage over every woman in that match. Who knows how they will all respond to Finnette Balor?

Ahuizotl: I don't think they will respond like these fans have, which is that they pretty much IDOLIZE she and Twist. If they do, however, that would be a huge mistake, and something Twist can use to her advantage to capture that briefcase.

-Twist sits on her knees on the turnbuckle, the fans bringing their arms to the sky along with her as the spotlight brightens and darkens again and again. Twist is eyeing Cadance without a single blink-

Garble: I don't know if it's just me, but Cadance looks a little...stiff in that ring. I think I can see the tiniest bit of unease in her body language.

Ahuizotl: Well, it's too late to turn back now. Twist will not allow her to leave this arena without being beaten senseless first!

-Twist's music fades as the lights are brought back up, the crowd cheering at yet another spectacular entrance-

Crowd: LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST! LET'S GO TWIST!

Garble: There's no denying that Twist is the fan favorite in this match. I don't see how ANYONE could support a wicked temptress like Cadance!

-The referee calls for the bell-

Ahuizotl: This highly anticipated matchup is UNDERWAY!

Match 4: Cadance vs Twist

Cadance: YOU THINK YOUR WORDS SCARE ME, LITTLE GIRL? I'M A REAL DEMON, NOT SOME DAMN KNOCKOFF! IT'S NO WONDER NOBODY LIKED YOU AS A KID...YOU'RE A LOSER!

-Twist has had enough. She runs at Cadance faster than she can react. Twist nails her with a front dropkick that LAUNCHES her into the corner behind her!-

Garble: TWIST COMES RIGHT OUT OF THE GATE! WHAT A DROPKICK!

Ahuizotl: That should shut Cadance up! Her mouth has become her own worst enemy at this point!

-Twist gets to her feet and begins pounding on Cadance in the corner, the crowd completely behind her-

Garble: RIGHTS AND LEFTS AND RIGHTS AND LEFTS! TWIST'S FISTS ARE FLYING!

Ahuizotl: Cadance prides herself on being evil like a demon...well it's going to cost her for once!

Referee: 1….2….3….4…-come on, Twist! Back it up! -the referee moves in to get Twist away from Cadance, which causes the fans to boo. Cadance soon gets to her feet, and flings two of her fingers over the referee's shoulder. Twist, amazingly, catches them, which causes Cadance's jaw to drop-

Garble: CADANCE! CADANCE'S SNEAK ATTACK GOT INTERCEPTED!

Ahuizotl: CADANCE WAS TRYING DESPERATELY TO POKE TWIST IN THE EYE, BUT TWIST SEIZED HER FINGERS WITH CAT-LIKE REFLEXES-

Cadance: NO NO NO! LET ME GO! I'M SORRY!

-Twist shakes her head before she bends both Cadance's index and middle finger back, a loud "pop" following soon after, as well as a scream from Cadance-

Garble: OWWW JEEZ OWWW! SHE'S BENDING THOSE FINGERS BACK!

-Twist uses those same fingers to flip Cadance over into a seated position. Twist then somersaults over Cadance, snapping her neck forward as she falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: And then some added athleticism for good measure!

-7 minutes later-

-Twist lifts Cadance up onto her shoulders-

Ahuizotl: Twist, perhaps looking to strike with The Plot Twist!

-As Twist throws Cadance into the air, Cadance is able to regain control and land on her feet behind Twist. Cadance then lifts Twist onto HER shoulders in an Electric Chair position-

Garble: And now Twist is up in the air, in a precarious position!

-Cadance walks over to the corner and throws Twist off of her shoulders, letting her face smash into the top turnbuckle. The crowd OHHHHs loudly as Twist then collapses to the mat-

Ahuizotl: GOOD GOD! TWIST'S FACE, CONNECTING ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH SUCH AUTHORITY!

-Cadance arrogantly covers Twist, getting only a 2 count-

Garble: What a cocky cover by Cadance...that might be the reason why she didn't get the pinfall right there.

-Cadance gets to her feet and begins stomping on Twist angrily, cursing her for kicking out in the first place-

-9 minutes later-

-Cadance lifts Twist up, hooking her arms around Twist's shoulders-

Ahuizotl: Could this be the Heart To Heart Cadance is going for?!

Garble: She's won the Crater Chick Championship TWICE with this move, and she may put away Twist with it right now!

-Before Twist can be finished off, in a last ditch effort to escape, she brings her feet back and places them on the top rope. She then uses her momentum and is able to flip herself over Cadance's body and lands on her knees behind her-

Ahuizotl: TWIST ESCAPES! TWIST BREAKS FREE OF THE HEART TO HEART!

-The crowd is cheering wildly as Cadance turns around and gets kicked in the gut. Twist then proceeds to wrap her arm around Cadance's neck, which heightens the crowd's cheers-

Garble: TWIST HAS GOT HER! CADANCE IS ABOUT TO RECEIVE A CRUEL…

-Twist drops to the mat, driving Cadance's face right into it-

Ahuizotl: TWIST OF FATE! THIS CROWD JUST CAME OUT OF THEIR SEAT!

-Twist exhaustedly lays a shoulder on Cadance's chest, the crowd counting along as the referee's hand hits against the mat 3 times-

Garble: VENGEANCE, HAS BEEN EXACTED!

Madden: Here is YOOOOUUUUR WINNEEEEERRRRRR...TWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIST!

Ahuizotl: WHAT A VICTORY, FOR THAT YOUNG LADY, TWIST!

Garble: She sent out to do what she said she would do, and that's make Cadance wish she never would've made the mistake of spitting in her face! She also just pulled off the biggest victory of her career...so far, that is!

Ahuizotl: It's good that you said so far, because with High Stakes less than 3 weeks away, and with momentum now on her side, Twist has brought Cadance to her knees, and is in the running to be the favorite to win that Eternal Women's Championship match!

Garble: Sunset Shimmer is surely watching backstage, fuming at the fact that Twist has defeated one of her sex buddies. If Sunset makes it past Scootaloo, she may have to look forward to putting her Championship on the line against Twist in the very near future. I gotta be honest, I am completely ELATED at the possibility of Twist becoming Champion, let alone defeating SUNSET to win it!

Ahuizotl: That would definitely be a career-making moment for Twist, and a moment that none of us here at the EWF would EVER forget. For now, Twist can relish in her victory, as she has retained her dignity, tonight on Lunacy!

-Twist raises her arms on the top turnbuckle, as the crowd shows their support, and their admiration to Twist for subduing Cadance-

-We are sent back to the office of Luna, where she is sitting at her desk as Turf and Silver Spoon walk in-

Silver Spoon: You wanted to see us, Ms. Luna?

Luna: Indeed I did. I wanted to discuss with you about what happened last week.

Turf: Uhhh...what DID happen last week?

Luna: When you intruded upon Scootaloo's Queen of the Scene ceremony and SMASHED her crown and scepter, THAT is what happened! -she slams a hand into her desk with a snarl-

Silver Spoon: -frantically looking at her bestie- M-ma'am...we didn't know it would be such a big deal-

Luna: A big deal? A BIG DEAL?! It's MORE than just a "big deal," and no matter WHAT your reasoning behind it was is not GOOD ENOUGH! The Queen of the Scene tournament was built up for weeks and WEEKS, and at long last, the EWF had crowned its first Queen! Now, I was not very pleased with the result of the tournament, but I was HONORED to have Lunacy be the brand that the Queen resides on! That means that the Queen of the Scene milestone for 2014 belongs to Lunacy, MY show! There was such PAGEANTRY and GRANDEUR that went along with the tournament, and that transitioned into last week's ceremony. I'm aware that Sunset and Cadance got themselves involved, but they didn't do so physically like YOU TWO did! You DISMANTLED two of the Queen's essential props, the crown and the scepter! You treated them like they were nothing more than useless RUBBISH! And why? Because you don't like Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo?!

Turf: Well...yeah...that was pretty much it.

Luna: Ladies...there is a time and a place for EVERYTHING, and to further your rivalry with those two during one of the most monumental moments in EWF history was the ABSOLUTE WORST TIME TO DO SO! You left a STAIN, you TARNISHED the entire ceremony with your IRRATIONAL actions! As the General Manager of Lunacy, that is on ME! I am responsible for you two, and because of what you did, my reputation could fall apart! The Board of Directors are FURIOUS with me because of what you two did last week, and I have no choice but to exact DISCIPLINE. Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo are looking for retribution no doubt, and so I see no reason not to give them a chance to achieve it. That is why, next week on Lunacy, you two will compete in a tag team match AGAINST Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo!

Turf: WHAT?! Boss, you CANNOT be FAH REAL!

Luna: What's wrong? I thought you HATED them! I thought you would want to get your hands on them WHENEVER you could! Or is that just when their BACKS are turned?! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! THE MATCH IS OFFICIAL, AND IF YOU REFUSE TO COMPETE IN IT, I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THE HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL MATCH! -she violently points her finger at Turf- AND I WILL STRIP YOU OF YOUR CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP SHOT! -and then at Silver Spoon. The two besties quickly jolt out of the room, fearing for next week's encounter- I WILL BE RESPECTED! -she plops down into her chair, reaching for the migraine medicine bottle on her right as her other hand is rested against her temple. A commercial break follows-

Silver: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night Lunacy. I am being joined at this time by Flitter...and her boyfriend, the Carnage Champion, Giz Hero.

-The camera pans over to show Flitter, who is lightly smiling, and Giz, who appears to have his mind set on other things-

Flitter: Hi there, Silver.

Silver: Hello to both of you. Flitter, I can't help but notice that...you're smiling. But I'm sure that, due to recent incidents, you must feel dreadful.

Flitter: I'm just trying to stay positive as best I can. Last week was a disaster for me, my sister AND Giz, but I'm just holding onto the hope that things will start to get get better for us.

Silver: That's a tremendous attitude to have. I would also like to commend you for the actions you portrayed in the Battle Royal last week. You actually eliminated YOURSELF in order to be with your sister.

Flitter: -she nods, her smile getting bigger- Thank you very much. It was a no-brainer to do so. My sister was in NO condition to be competing, and there was no way I wasn't going to be by her side.

Silver: Speaking of Cloudchaser...how is she doing?

Flitter: Well...as you could imagine, like after any unpleasant split, she's not coping well at all. Last time I called her a few hours ago, she had just finished crying. I've never seen her so...so devastated. It's not like my sister to be in this emotional state. Obviously I can't blame her for feeling like crap, but I don't like it at all...in fact, I HATE it. Seeing her like this...it just breaks my heart…

Silver: Did you see this coming at all?

Flitter: Look...I've known Thunderlane for a long time. I was there the whole time he and Cloudchaser were dating the first time. Cloudchaser would always talk about how well he treated her...how good he was to her. The second time, when Thunderlane came back around I was less involved, because...I have a much busier life now. But when I saw Cloudchaser and him together...wow. I've never seen my sister that...HAPPY. It was great to see, but I couldn't scratch the feeling that at some point...all that would change. I was stunned at what happened to my sister, but ever since last month, I've had a suspicion that Thunderlane wasn't that committed to their relationship.

Giz: He wasn't committed AT ALL! Thunderlane was only in this for HIMSELF, and his own narrow-minded desires! The only thing about this whole nightmare that we can be glad for, is the fact that Cloudchaser got to learn the truth about her so-called "sweetie." Their relationship didn't even last for a MONTH, but at least Cloudchaser didn't have to be PLAYED by that dirtbag for long. Regardless...whether you're in a relationship with something for 10 years, or 10 minutes, you DO NOT...sever a relationship, no matter WHAT the scenario, the way Thunderlane did! What Thunderlane did last week...is the LOWEST thing, that I have ever seen in my LIFE. And you know what REALLY ticks me off about this whole thing? It's the fact that despite how LOW Thunderlane stooped last week, he feels as HIGH as he can, as a result of his actions. It's downright SICKENING! He should feel high and mighty because he is the Number One Contender, NOT because he BROKE the heart of his girlfriend on national television! But that's just how scummy, VILE human beings like Thunderlane operate...I've been in the ring with him MANY times, and both in AND out of the ring, ever since he's come to Lunacy, I've seen him as nothing more than a DESPICABLE man! I've known all along EXACTLY what kind of person he is...but he brought so much joy to Cloudchaser's life, and that threw me off...I only wish that I would've tried to get Cloudchaser away from this mess...convince her to step away from Thunderlane before it was too late...she might not have even believed me, but I just wish...I just wish that I…-he turns away for a second, and we can hear sniffling. Flitter hugs him. After regaining his composure, Giz turns back to the camera- Cloudchaser...has been such a great friend to me...she's supported me and Flitter throughout the entirety of our relationship. I owe her the same support, in this troubling time of her life. Thunderlane won that Battle Royal last week...he defeated 19 other exceptional competitors...but he owes that victory TO Cloudchaser. And what does he do...to thank her? To show his gratefulness for all the support SHE gave to HIM? -he looks at Silver- We all know exactly what he did...and the buzz word is "owe," ladies and gentlemen...and for all of the lies, all the deception...all the suffering that Thunderlane dispensed to the sweet, tender soul of Cloudchaser...I OWE Thunderlane...the BEATING...of...a...LIFETIME. -the face of Giz begins quivering in fury as he stares directly at the camera, letting out loud breaths every few seconds before Flitter finally pulls him away from the interview area-

Silver Shill: -looking on as Giz and Flitter walk off down the hall- I would NOT want to be in Thunderlane's shoes come High Stakes...

-We return to the arena, as from the side of the stage, a mix table rises above, carrying DJ Z, as usual-

DJ Z: LUNACYYYYYYYYYYY! You are now BACK in. DAH. MIX! -the crowd repeats- with that young go hard, DEE. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Z! -the crowd cheers- Tonight, we gon' do things a lil' bit differently, hope y'all don't mind. Last week, my bro from another hoe, Neon Lights fought 19 other dudes, one of them being yours truly, and was able to make the cut, and become one of the 8 men who will duel at High Stakes, for a chance at the Carnage Championship. When that time comes, I'mma be in his corner, 'cuz that's what bros do! But tonight, I'm steppin' outta my comfort zone, and I'm going SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *BERPBERPBERPBEEEERRRRRP* -the crowd mimics the sound of the airhorn- See, I've got a match...with the CHAMP himself, Giz Hero. Me and Neon, we'll always be boys, but I feel I gotta do this for myself, because if I win this match, I think that puts me in the running for a Championship match...amiright?! -the crowd cheers- Y'all with me! Now I'm gonna go do my THANG, y'all are part of my squad, so make sure y'all represent, and MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIISE! *BERPBERPBERPBEEERRRRRRP* -the crowd mimics the sound again as DJ Z hops off the podium-

*It's been such a long time comin', thought you'd understand…"

Garble: This will be the biggest match of DJ Z's career, no doubt.

Ahuizotl: His partner will have the spotlight at High Stakes, but a win tonight for DJ Z could lead to even GREATER things or DJ Z. He could very well ECLIPSE the roll his partner his has been on!

-DJ Z steps through the middle rope, placing one foot on it before leaping off of it and landing in the ring. He holds up his right hand, making a sideways "loser" sign with his thumb and index while he makes the same sign below the right hand with his left hand. The fingers connect to form a "Z"-

Garble: He's got such a breathtaking arsenal of moves. This dude is just a joy to watch in the ring. I can envision him as the Carnage Champion one day!

Ahuizotl: That day could be on the horizon. He would certainly force all the male competitors to step up their game.

*Since they wanna know…* -more cheers flood into the arena as DJ Z begins to remove his shades and headphones-

Madden: Aaaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Accompaniiiied byyyy FLITTEEERRRR! Froooom LONEYVIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 233 POOOOOUNDS..he is, the CARRRRNAAAAAAGE CHAMPIOOOOOON..GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!

Garble: This will be a match you do NOT want to miss, folks! The lightning quick agility of DJ Z, being pitted against the supernatural strength of Giz Hero.

Ahuizotl: You have to wonder what the mindset of Giz Hero is going into this match. Having to face DJ Z is one thing, but the condition of his friend, the sister of his companion, Cloudchaser must be swirling through his mind as well.

Garble: She's not here tonight because of the DESPICABLE actions of Thunderlane, publicly dissolving their relationship, and DEMORALIZING Cloudchaser in front of all of us. I hope she is doing okay…

Ahuizotl: Imagine what will happen if Thunderlane shows his face during Giz's match. He may not even MAKE IT to High Stakes! Giz will surely ANNIHILATE him!

Garble: I'd like to think Thunderlane is smarter than THAT…

-Giz hands the referee his title as Flitter hugs him for good luck, exiting the ring. Giz approaches DJ Z and holds out his hand-

Ahuizotl: As outraged as Giz may be right now, he is still a very respectable competitor.

Garble: And we need more guys like that around here! That goes for the women, too!

-DJ Z, rather than shake Giz's hand, holds out his fist, shrugging to the crowd with his other arm-

Garble: DJ Z doesn't get down with no handshakes! Put that hand into a ball!

-Giz smirks, and complies with DJ Z's request, sending his fist into DJ Z's, which pleases DJ Z-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd applauds the sportsmanship- It's pretty much the same thing anyway! Nothing but respect between these two.

Garble: Even so, they ARE about to compete in a match against one another. That respect is about to turn into combativity!

Match 5: Giz Hero w/ Flitter vs DJ Z

-4 minutes later-

-With Giz prone on the mat, DJ Z jumps over the top rope from the apron, twisting himself in mid air before splashing into Giz's ribs-

Garble: SENSATIONAL! DJ Z NAILS THE SPINBACK!

*1….2..-Giz kicks out, causing Flitter to exhale a sigh of relief-

Ahuizotl: DJ Z, trying to make a big SPLASH in the Male's division, but Giz Hero, the gatekeeper of said division, will not allow it to come to pass!

-6 minutes later-

-DJ Z is speeding towards Giz, who HURLS him into the air-

Garble: DJ Z, FLYING HIGHER THAN EVER!

-Rather than succumb to the Uppercut, DJ Z wraps his legs around Giz's neck and he plummets downwards. He attempts to land a Hurricanrana, but as he brings his body down towards the mat, Giz grabs onto his legs-

Ahuizotl: GIZ HAS GOT THE LEGS!

Garble: HE ESCAPES THE HURRICANRANA ATTEMPT!

-Giz brings DJ Z down to the mat, still holding onto his legs, and looking at the various parts of the crowd as they come alive-

Ahuizotl: WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT!

Garble: DJ Z, getting a free ride on the GIANT SWING! It's a ride he DOESN'T want to be on!

-Giz spins DJ Z around in the air, as the crowd counts every rotation-

Ahuizotl: Where it stops NOBODY knows! 9! 10! 11! When will this hellish excursion come to a close for DJ Z?!

-After 23 rotations, Giz lets DJ Z miraculously fall to the mat-

Garble: TWENTY THREE! TWENTY. THREE WHOPPING ORBITS!

Ahuizotl: AND GIZ HERO ISN'T EVEN WOOZY!

Crowd: KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING! KING OF SWING!

-2 minutes later-

-DJ Z is propped up in the corner, completely vulnerable to Giz as he charges at him from across the ring. He twists himself in the air and presents his forearm to DJ Z, who instead of getting hit, brings his knees up into Giz's forearm, causing him to stumble backwards as he tries to shake the pain away from his arm-

Garble: DJ Z is on a strict Uppercut-free diet! He hasn't been hit with a single one in this match!

-DJ Z jumps over the top rope, landing on the apron-

Ahuizotl: Right now is the perfect chance for DJ Z to strike! Giz is preoccupied with his forearm!

-DJ Z springboards himself off the top rope and flies towards Giz, hooking an arm across his neck as he drops from the air. He is looking for his signature move, Gain Structure (which is a Springboard DDT,) but as he is just about to drive Giz's head into the mat, Giz regains his composure and begins powering DJ Z up away from the mat-

Garble: -the crowd looks on, OHHHHH'ing in awe at the scene- LOOK AT THIIIIIIIIIS! GAIN STRUCTURE WAS BLOCKED!

-Giz places both of his hands on DJ Z's abdomen and once again CHUCKS him into the air. DJ Z is unable to avoid disaster as when he falls down, Giz completely MURDERS him with an Uppercut!-

Ahuizotl: AND DJ Z GAINS AN UPPERCUT! A BRUTAL, VICIOUS UPPERCUT!

Garble: HOLY FUCK! Looks like that diet didn't work out so well for him…

*1…..2…..3!* -the fans count along, cheering heavily as the bell rings-

Garble: You could count to a-freaking-HUNDRED! This thing is OVER.

Madden: Here is YOUR WINNEEEEEERRRRR..GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Ahuizotl: NO ONE...not ANYONE in the EWF can end a match as ABRUPTLY, as SUDDENLY as the Carnage Champion, Giz Hero! DJ Z looked primed and ready to finish Giz off with the Gain Structure, but as we have stated MANY times, Giz's POWER...with his unprecedented power, he was able to force both himself AND his opponent away from the mat, and PROPEL DJ Z into the stratosphere, knocking him down into the mat with a THUNDEROUS Uppercut as he fell!

Garble: It was...it was just so UNBELIEVABLE. DJ Z put up a TREMENDOUS performance, but right now, it seems like NOBODY can touch the Carnage Champion! He is on a whole different level….

-The crowd begins booing as Giz is about to hold up his Championship. Flitter is already preparing to exit the ring as Thunderlane is trotting down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: Showing up AFTER his match won't help his chances! What is he THINKING?!

Garble: Looks like HE is going to attempt to TOUCH the Champion.

-Thunderlane hops onto the apron, as Giz is stomping towards him, a look of hatred spread across his face. He isn't fast enough to get ahold of Thunderlane, though, as Thunderlane is able to force Giz's neck down onto the top rope with his hands-

Ahuizotl: Giz was quick, but he wasn't as quick as Thunderlane's reaction!

-Thunderlane enters the ring, looking to inflict more damage. He doesn't get far as Giz spins himself around and pops Thunderlane's jaw with a Rolling Elbow-

Garble: OH! ANOTHER KNOCKOUT BLOW! THUNDERLANE HAD BETTER GET OUT OF THERE, AND QUICK!

-The impact sends Thunderlane rebounding off the ropes, and towards Giz again, so he decides to throw him up into the air, with hopes of Uppercutting him as he did DJ Z. Thunderlane is luckily able to move himself backwards in the air, landing on his knees right next to the ropes, and quickly departing through the bottom rope before Giz can advance on him-

Ahuizotl: Oooooooh...so close! So VERY close Thunderlane was to meeting the same fate of DJ Z!

Garble: And Giz LIKES DJ Z, so imagine how much HARDER he would Uppercut someone he LOATHES. Thunderlane is the luckiest man in the EWF right now to be able to escape his wrath!

-Thunderlane falls at the bottom of the stage, trying to readjust his jaw after that potentially knockout elbow. Giz has his hands on the top rope, peering over it as his teeth are clenched in fury-

Ahuizotl: You can tell that Giz wants some more of that slimy bastard, Thunderlane!

Garble: It's as clear as day! He doesn't just want SOME more, he wants EVERY piece of him that he can get! He wants to tear him LIMB from LIMB for the way he treated Cloudchaser last week!

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane gave him a tiny sample of himself tonight, but in less than 3 weeks at High Stakes, these two will get to dine on the main course of one another!

Garble: And Giz only showed Thunderlane a MINISCULE amount of the rage that he has built up inside of him! I have a feeling that at High Stakes, Thunderlane will be introduced to EVERY bit of his fury!

Thunderlane: YOU WON'T BE SO FORTUNATE THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, HER-oww! -he has to stop talking as the sting from Giz's elbow causes his jaw to ache immensely. We take another commercial break as Flitter does her best to calm her boyfriend down, but Giz can imagine nothing more than tearing Thunderlane apart, so he continues to glare menacingly at him from afar-

-Coming back from commercial, we see Diamond Tiara walking down the hallway, heading to the ring for her title defense-

"Diamond, wait!"

-Diamond turns around, being met with the presence of Lightning Dust, who is running up to her. Fluttershy is not far behind-

Diamond: What is it? It's about time for the main eve-

Lightning: I know, I know. Me and 'Shy just had to talk to you about what happened last week.

Diamond: -she sighs, placing a hand on her hip- Okay, I'll give you girls a minute. Say what you came to say.

Lightning: About last Monday...interfering in your match...it wasn't our intention to anger you.

Fluttershy: We were just getting back at The Sword, for the way that they got involved in OUR title match.

Diamond: I get that. I know that you girls didn't have any bad motives in mind, but the thing is...I'm trying to make this Championship -she gestures to the title around her waist- MEAN something...and not just mean SOMETHING...I want it to mean EVERYTHING. And when my title defenses end in Disqualification, or countout, or whatever flukey way, that doesn't do anything to raise the reputation of the Crater Chick Championship. If anything, it actually DEVALUES the title.

Lightning: -she nods vigorously- We absolutely understand. As Champions ourselves, we try to honor the lineage of the Chick Combo Championships by holding onto them without any shenanigans.

Fluttershy: When The Sword showed up during our last title defense, and attacked us, it was definitely NOT the way we wanted the match to end...we were FURIOUS.

Lightning: Turnabout's fair play, though, so we thought we'd stick it to Reigns by costing her the Crater Chick Championship. After all, we HATE The Sword and all their bullcrap, so WHY would we want them to hold ANY title?

Diamond: It sounds like you're insinuating that I WOULDN'T have kicked out of that Spear…

Lightning: No! That's not it at all! You've got a TON of fight in you…

Fluttershy: But NO ONE has kicked out of that Spear before, so we just had to assume you wouldn't have, either.

-Diamond sighs again-

Lightning: Yeah...it's a big old mess…

Diamond: I felt like I could've kicked out of that Spear, but you're right, nobody has. Maybe I wouldn't have...maybe I WOULD'VE lost my Championship had you girls not shown up. I don't know…-she shakes her head- the situation is just so crappy, but hey, there's no use arguing about it. You girls are my friends, and your reasoning is sensible…

Fluttershy: Does that mean you'll...forgive us?

Diamond: Of course I will. -she smiles, which causes Fluttershy to light up with happiness- I'm just bummed out about the whole thing…

Fluttershy: Oh thank GOODNESS! I've been stressing out about this for the past week!

Lightning: And hey, you've always got tonight to make up for last week's awful outcome.

Diamond: -she nods- You're right! I can't afford to dwell on my past. I won't let that deter me from my goal of becoming the greatest Champion in the EWF!

Lightning: Hey…-she puts an arm on Diamond's shoulder- from one Champion to another, good luck! -she winks, and gives Diamond a thumbs up with her other hand-

Fluttershy: Same from me. Good luck to you, Diamond!

Diamond: -she smiles- Thank you, girls. See ya later! -she walks off, waving towards Lightning and Fluttershy. Lightning waves back with great poise, while Fluttershy waves more gentle-

*I'll tell you everything I know, any little thing I know…* -cheers pile on by the hundreds inside the Lunacy Asylum as we are ALL set for our main event-

Garble: It's that time of the evening, 'Zotl! Diamond Tiara will ONCE AGAIN put her Crater Chick Championship ON THE LINE. One gutsy woman in going to emerge from the locker room, and take the Champion up on her Open Challenge!

Ahuizotl: Over the past few weeks, Diamond has defended her title in two CLASSIC matches here on Lunacy. Will tonight hold the same result? Will Diamond Tiara retain her title handily, or will it be the fight of her life?

-Diamond walks down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as the capacity crowd chants "TI-TLE MATCH!"-

Garble: Man, if you want to challenge for the Crater Chick Championship, you'd BETTER fight for your life! If you get your ass handed to you, you can FORGET about receiving another title shot in the foreseeable future!

Ahuizotl: Last week, Diamond Tiara NARROWLY escaped with her Crater Chick Championship. It looked as if she was on the verge of losing her coveted title after a Spear by Rosely Reigns, but luckily for her, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy showed up to interrupt her title defense, just as The Sword had earlier in the night.

Garble: If I was Diamond, I would've been ECSTATIC by that...but Diamond wants to ELEVATE the title she holds, and not being able to get clean victories really doesn't do much to up the Crater Chick Championship's prestige.

Ahuizotl: Diamond will not be defending her title next week, and she and Scootaloo have already been informed that they will be teaming up to do battle against their antagonizers, Turf and Silver Spoon. Will Diamond Tiara even BE the Crater Chick Champion next week IS the question.

Garble: Since she's not gonna be defending her title next Monday, we can all expect that she will put forth the effort of TWO combined title defenses within this ONE match. It is up to her opponent, whoever that may be, to give Diamond the same kind of challenge.

-Diamond enters the ring, standing in the corner, with her Championship wrapped tightly around her waist. She bends over, awaiting her eventual challenger-

Ahuizotl: The tension in the air is PALPABLE! These fans are all fired up for another title defense!

Garble: Whoever is coming out of that curtain has a LOT to live up to…

*Welcome to the danger zone!* -a large OHHHH escapes from the crowd, followed by nothing but cheers-

Garble: OHOHOOOOO! This...THIS is EXTREMELY interesting!

-Lightning Dust emerges from the backstage area, with Fluttershy soon following. Lightning has a sly smirk on her face, and microphone in her hand-

Ahuizotl: I did NOT expect this, and judging by Diamond Tiara's expression, neither did she! Not ONE bit!

Garble: When you're hosting an OPEN Challenge, you have to expect the UNEXPECTED!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Lightning: -she waves to the crowd- Hi there! Bet you didn't think I'D be the one to pop through that curtain…-she looks to the ring at Diamond- I know we just had our little exchange back there, Diamond, where I wished you luck, and I DO wish you luck...because you're going to need it, since your opponent for tonight is going to be…-she makes a face that looks as if she is engrossed in thought, tapping her thumb and index finger against her jaw. Suddenly, she gasps, as the answer hits her like a freight train- oh yeah...ME. -the crowd begins cheering up a storm- Your quest to be the greatest Champion in EWF history...it's very admirable. If you can beat me, you're well on your way to being just that. But if I beat YOU...that quest will end. The pressure is ON, Diamond. I've been associated with Championships since I showed up in this company, so who better than ME...to be your biggest test to date. I won the Eternal Women's Championship on the FIRST episode of Lunacy. I'm one half of the Chick Combo Champions. And what can I say…-she shrugs- I'm greedy. -she smirks- I want to add another title to my already staggering resume. -the crowd continues to cheer-

Ahuizotl: Diamond Tiara is in an intimidating spot right now! It's either SUCCEED...or BE succeeded!

-Diamond takes the microphone from Madden, as she is also smirking-

Diamond: That's totally fine with me, Lightning. You're a competitor, and you want to get your hands on as many accolades as you can. Whether I win or lose, the Crater Chick Championship WILL be elevated...because I know that you and I are going to have a title match for the AGES. Let's do this! -Diamond hands the microphone back to Madden and does the "bring it on" hand motion. Lightning Dust is literally hopping on the stage in anticipation, as she throws the microphone down on the stage and begins sprinting down the ramp-

Garble: IT'S ON! LIGHTNING DUST...DIAMOND TIARA. IT CAN'T POSSIBLY GET ANY BIGGER THAN THIS!

Ahuizotl: THIS IS A PAY PER VIEW QUALITY MAIN EVENT, FOLKS. BUT WE'RE GETTING TO WITNESS IT RIGHT NOW, FOR FREE!

-Lightning is shaking her hands at a rapid pace, feeling the intensity of this situation as Madden stands in the middle of the ring-

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Madden: The following conteeest, scheduled for ONE FAAAALL...iiiiis..for the CRAAAAAATERRRR CHIIIIIIIIIICK..CHAAAAAAAAAAMPIOOOONSHIIIIIIIIIIIIP! -the crowd pops huge- Introducing FIRST...the challengerrrr..accompaniiiied, byyyyy FLUTTERSHYYYYY! -the crowd cheers heavily, as Fluttershy blushes on the side of her partner-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Madden: ….Froooooom CLOOOOOUDSDAAAALE! Weighing in at 123 POOOOOUNDS..she iiiiis ONE HALF, of the CHIIIIICK COMBOOOOO CHAMPIOOOOONS...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIING DUST! Aaaaaand HER OPPONENT! Frooooom LONEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOOUNDS..the CRAAAAAATEEERRRRR CHIIIIIICK CHAMPIOOOOOON...DIAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIARAAAAAAAA! -the crowd shows the same admiration for Diamond as she holds up her title to the crowd, before handing it to the referee, who shows it to both competitors before holding it up in the air, rotating it so all the audience can see what it at stake-

Ahuizotl: This is a big one folks...if Lightning Dust is victorious, she will become the first Triple Crown Champion in EWF history. Triple Crown, meaning she has won every Championship available to her on her current brand: The Eternal Women's Championship, the Chick Combo Championship, and the latest addition to her resume...the Crater Chick Championship.

Garble: But as long as Diamond Tiara is Champion, you can be SURE that she won't back down, that she will keep fighting and fight hard! Lightning Dust, looking to make history, while Diamond is simply trying to make the Crater Chick Championship the richest prize in our business.

Ahuizotl: A victory over a widely prosperous competitor like Lightning Dust would do much to further the prestige and legacy of the Crater Chick Championship. Settle in, folks...because this match is going to be absolutely incredible.

Main Event: Crater Chick Championship - Diamond Tiara vs Lightning Dust w/ Fluttershy

-Lightning Dust is hopping in place as the bell rings. Diamond looks pumped up as well-

Crowd: -a small portion of the crowd chants- LET'S GO DIA-MOND! -while a much larger portion chants- LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LIGHT-NING DUST! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Ahuizotl: Lightning Dust has the advantage when it comes to fanfare, as well as speed. Diamond Tiara excels at mat-based offense, but we also can't forget about her finisher, the Diamond Cutter, which can strike at ANY given minute.

-Lightnings hops around the ring as Diamond is hunched over, attempting to size her opponent up. Lightning holds out her hand towards Diamond, who straightens up her posture afterwards-

Garble: Hey, we saw this earlier tonight with Giz Hero.

Ahuizotl: Both of these women are highly respected at their craft, and there is no malice between the two. Maybe some competitive intensity, but nothing more.

-Diamond slowly and cautiously brings her hand forward, finally grasping Lightning's hand, the fans cheering in approval-

Garble: That's so cool! Diamond was a little bit leery to shake Lightning's hand, though.

-A split second later, Lightning wraps her arms around Diamond's waist and proceeds to nail her with a Northern Lights suplex, giving herself more of an edge as she places her feet on the mat in a tippy-toe formation-

Garble: DIAMOND GOT REELED IN!

Ahuizotl: THE BRIDGE! LOOK AT THE BRIDGE!

-The fans are already going crazy as the referee drops to the mat-

*1….2..-Diamond powers her shoulder out, immediately getting up to her feet, glaring at Lightning Dust, who is sitting on the mat, shrugging and smirking-

Garble: LIGHTNING DUST, WITH A LIGHTNING QUICK TRANSITION, ALMOST CAPTURED THE CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP!

Ahuizotl: Diamond had GOOD REASON not to trust Lightning Dust with that handshake! She almost stole her title!

Crowd: THAT WAS SNEA-KY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS SNEA-KY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS SNEA-KY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS SNEA-KY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS SNEA-KY! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: It WAS sneaky of Lightning, but it was BRILLIANT, and nearly effective of winning her the title!

Lightning: -getting up to her feet- You gotta be ready for ANYTHING, Champ! -Diamond also gets to her feet, nodding at Lightning's statement. She approaches Lightning and gives her a light pat on the shoulder, before grabbing Lightning's neck. The crowd loses their mind again as Lightning pushes Diamond away at the last second-

Ahuizotl: AND DIAMOND TIARA, IN SIMILAR FASHION, TRYING TO TRUMP LIGHTNING DUST!

Garble: Again, BRILLIANT move by the Champion! Diamond did not expect the Northern Lights Suplex, nor did Lightning expect Diamond to go for the Diamond Cutter so early!

-Lightning has one knee on the mat, looking up at Diamond with her jaw wide-

Diamond: This close…-she places her index finger an inch away from her thumb, signifying how close she was to hitting the Diamond Cutter-

Garble: But not close enough! Lightning is caught off guard, but she's still on her feet.

Ahuizotl: I get the feeling that this is another all-time classic in the making…

-8 minutes later-

-Lightning, while on the apron, sends her shoulder through the middle rope, crashing it into Diamond's abdomen. Diamond backs up in pain, and Lightning jumps through the middle rope, rolling up Diamond with a Schoolgirl pin as she hits the mat-

*1…...2….-Diamond kicks out again-

Ahuizotl: What agility! What swiftness at which Lightning Dust performed that Schoolgirl!

Garble: A schoolgirl THROUGH the middle ropes, at that! I've never seen that before! Then again, Lightning Dust SPECIALIZES in performing moves that the public eye have never seen!

-As both Diamond and Lighting get to their feet, Diamond kicks her in the gut, gut wrenches her, lifts her up to where Lightning's back rests across Diamond's shoulders, holds her there for a few seconds, reaches forward with both hands and grabs Lightning under the chin before dropping her neck-first into the mat!-

Ahuizotl: Another move you don't see everyday! The Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker!

-Diamond makes a cover now, but gets only a 2 and a half count-

Garble: Lightning kicks out! She's still in this!

Crowd: LIGHT-NING! LIGHT-NING! LIGHT-NING! LIGHT-NING! LIGHT-NING!

-7 minutes later-

-Lightning is perched on the top rope, with Diamond flat on the mat directly below her, the crowd's cheers rising by the second-

Ahuizotl: THE ATMOSPHERE IN THIS ARENA IS ELECTRIC! LIGHTNING DUST MAY BE ABOUT TO PUT AN END, TO THE REIGN OF DIAMOND TIARA!

Garble: Diamond may not back down, but after tonight, she WILL have a fear of Lightning! ASTRAPHOBIA, to be EXAAAAACT-Lightning leaps off the top rope, Diamond immediately rolling out of the way. Lightning is able to readjust her body and turns the move into a Shooting Star Press. As her feet hit the mat, she rolls through to avoid taking any impact-

Ahuizotl: Good job by Lightning Dust! That could've ended in disaster for her!

-As Lightning gets to her feet, she turns around to be met with Diamond, who attempts the Diamond Cutter yet again-

Garble: IT STILL COULD!

-Like before, Lightning pushes Diamond away. When Diamond turns around, she is met with a vicious Roundhouse kick, courtesy of Lightning-

Ahuizotl: OH! WHAT A KICK! Diamond's still on her feet!

-Lightning then lifts Diamond onto her shoulders in a Fireman's carry position. She then drops Diamond off of her shoulders while also falling to the canvas herself and delivering another kick to the head of Diamond as Diamond lands on her feet and as Lightning's back hits the mat (hard to explain but hey I tried)-

Garble: ANOTHER POTENTIALLY KNOCKOUT SHOT! FIREMAN'S CARRY INTO AN OVERHEAD KICK!

-Lightning goes for another cover, getting a near fall once again-

Ahuizotl: 2 AND 3 QUARTERS! DIAMOND TIARA'S CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN IS PRESERVED!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: That chant is definitely appropriate, but I feel this is just the halfway mark of this match! These 2 sensational athletes have only hit the tip of the iceberg when it comes to what they can do in that ring!

-Lightning is on her knees in the ring, breathing heavily, this match bringing both her and Diamond to their very limits-

-6 minutes later-

Garble: Lightning Dust...ascending the top rope once more...could the Crater Chick Championship be one impactful move away for her?

Ahuizotl: I think if she hits Astraphobia, we will crown a new Champion! That is the move that won Lightning Dust the Chick Combo Championships, along with Fluttershy, who is at ringside, actively cheering her partner and friend on!

-Lightning Dust takes to the air once more, twisting herself mid-flight. Diamond Tiara does not move this time around, rather, she pops her body up at the last second, hooking Lightning Dust's neck and, in a move that INVIGORATES the crowd, drives her head into the mat with a Diamond Cutter!-

Garble: DIAMOND CUTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ahuizotl: THERE'S NO KICKING OUT OF THAT! -the referee falls to the mat as the crowd begins a chant of "HO-LY SHIT"- LIGHTNING DUST, WILL FOREVER HAVE A FEAR, OF THE DIAMOND CUTTER! -the referee's hand hits the mat for a 3rd time, as the crowd rejoices after that amazing match-

Garble: DIAMOND TIARA...RETAINS, THE CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP!

Madden: Here is YOOOOOUR WINNEEEEERRRR..AAAAAAAAND STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL..THE CRAAAAAATEEEEEEERRRR..CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOOON..DIAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ahuizotl: On a night, where the running theme has been superstars, gaining the biggest victories of their career...in the MAIN EVENT of the evening, Diamond Tiara...has CONQUERED a former WORLD CHAMPION, RETAINED her title, BOOSTED the prestige of the Crater Chick Championship, and to add to ALL of that...she has garnered the GREATEST victory of her career!

Garble: And she didn't boost the prestige on her own...she had help from a few other factors, like this HOT, RAUCOUS crowd, and Lightning Dust, who, along with Diamond Tiara, gave us one of the most MESMERIZING matches that the EWF has EVER seen! These girls put EVERYTHING on the line, for a chance to be called the Crater Chick Champion! And hey, that is all that Diamond Tiara has ever wanted...and every time she has put that title on the line, she has DELIVERED.

Ahuizotl: This match was capped off with a BREATHTAKING counter to Lightning Dust's Astraphobia. Within the BLINK of an eye, Diamond Tiara brought herself off of the canvas, and was able to strike her opponent with a Diamond Cutter that we will NEVER forget!

Garble: It was her best Diamond Cutter yet! We said at the outset of this match that her finisher could come out of absolutely NOWHERE, and in the closing moments of this battle, it sure as hell did!

Ahuizotl: After such a monumental victory like she had tonight, I don't know how you could disagree that Diamond Tiara is well on her way to becoming the greatest Champion the EWF has ever had! She has taken on ALL comers! Silver Spoon, Scootaloo, Turf, Rosely Reigns, and this week, Lightning Dust.

Garble: And in 2 weeks, she will face ANOTHER hungry competitor! She's the most sought after Champion right now, and that is EXACTLY how she likes it!

-Fluttershy enters the ring, applauding the effort of Diamond with a huge smile on her face. The crowd is doing the same. Instead of tend to her friend, the first thing Fluttershy does is wrap Diamond into a big hug-

Ahuizotl: And Fluttershy, a decorated Champion in her own right, showing her affection to the Crater Chick Champion after what was one of the greatest matches, we have ever s-

-Ahuizotl is interrupted, and so is the hug as Beth Drollins comes flying through the air, striking at the back of Diamond's head with her knee. The impact sends Diamond and Fluttershy into the air-

Garble: WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! THAT'S BETH DROLLINS! DROLLINS WITH A MERCILESS KNEE TO THE BACK OF DIAMOND TIARA'S HEAD!

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND AND FLUTTERSHY WERE INVOLVED IN A SPIRITED EMBRACE, BUT BETH DROLLINS HAS PUT A STOP TO THAT!

-As Fluttershy gets to her feet, she is taken down to the mat by Reigns and Ditzbrose, who have now entered the ring-

Garble: AND THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE SWORD! DIANE DITZBROSE! ROSELY REIGNS! THEY'LL BE CHALLENGING FLUTTERSHY AND LIGHTNING DUST FOR THEIR TITLES AT HIGH STAKES, BUT WHAT PURPOSE DO THEY HAVE BEING OUT HERE DURING SUCH AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT?!

-The crowd begins booing outrageously as Fluttershy is clobbered by knees from Ditzbrose, and stiff right hands from Reigns-

Ahuizotl: They must be trying to soften the Champions up! That's the only thing I can think of! But even so, this is RIDICULOUS! We just witnessed a match for the ages, and these three...these three WOLVES want to leave a bad tastes in our mouths!

Crowd: FLU-TTER-SHY! FLU-TTER-SHY! FLU-TTER-SHY! FLU-TTER-SHY! FLU-TTER-SHY!

Garble: These fans are trying to rally Fluttershy back up, but it's just no use! She is being MANHANDLED by The Sword!

-Ditzbrose and Reigns step aside, and just as Fluttershy starts to get to her feet, she is planted back into the mat with a Curb Stomp-

Garble: ERRRRRRR! Beth Drollins with a Curb Stomp, eliminating the beloved Fluttershy from this equation!

-Reigns slaps the stomachs of her teammates, before saying, "get her up!"-

Ahuizotl: Hold on just a second...I don't think they're done yet…

Garble: Oh God...just let her be!

-Ditzbrose and Drollins bring Fluttershy to her feet-

Reigns: OOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -Fluttershy is then promptly picked up by Ditzbrose and Drollins, and then placed on the shoulders of Reigns-

Ahuizotl: NONONO! -Fluttershy is driven into the mat with AUTHORITY- TRIPLE POWERBOMB! SICKENING, SICKENING THUD as Fluttershy SPLATS into the canvas!

-The crowd is booing ever so passionately as they look towards Lightning Dust. They begin circling her, like a pack of wild dogs, before they are interrupted by the sound of Scootaloo's theme music-

Garble: -as they crowd comes alive once again- Oh snap...I approve of the heroism, but you don't want to get in the ring with these girls! Especially when you'll be the only one on your feet!

-Scootaloo appears on the stage before frantically walking down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo doesn't care about consequences! She just wants to save her friends!

-Halfway down the ramp, Scootaloo is clobbered in the back of the head by…-

Garble: SUNSET! S-SUNSET SHIMMER, DAMMIT! -the crowd's boos return immediately as Sunset stands above Scootaloo, smirking ever-so deviously-

Ahuizotl: Did...did she strike her with her own TITLE?!

Garble: The bitch has got it in her hand...I think she did! WHY? Scootaloo was almost at the ring! WHY?

Ahuizotl: Just like The Sword, she's trying to soften her challenger up. That, or she's just a downright hideous woman, who doesn't want Scootaloo to have the gratification of helping out her friends!

Crowd: FUCK OFF, SUN-SLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUN-SLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUN-SLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUN-SLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUN-SLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP*

Sunset: -looking towards the ring at The Sword- Don't mind me, carry on! -The Sword immediately begin pummeling Lightning Dust, as Sunset drags Scootaloo up the ramp by her purple hair-

Garble: What is this WITCH doing now?! And why are The Sword still out here?!

-Sunset picks up Scootaloo as she nears the top of the stage. She still has a hand gripping on her hair, as she looks deep in her eyes with a malicious grin-

Sunset: How's your arm, little buddy? It's about to be a WHOLE lot worse!

Ahuizotl: NO! NO, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

-Sunset THROWS Scootaloo off the side of the stage, making sure Scootaloo's injured arm takes the brunt of the fall. She immediately begins howling in pain-

Garble: THAT'S DEMONIC! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY SICKENING! SCOOTALOO'S ARM, THE INJURED ONE! IT MAY BE MORE THAN INJURED NOW! IT MAY BE DAMN WELL PARALYZED!

-Sunset slowly and casually steps off the stage and methodically approaches Scootaloo. In the ring, Ditzbrose has a hold of Lightning Dust's hair, the only way she is able to be held up off the mat. Ditzbrose removes her hand just in time for Drollins to jump into the air and deliver a Curb Stomp, which sends her face back into the mat-

Ahuizotl: And now THIS NONSENSE! ENOUGH! SHE JUST WENT THROUGH A 20 MINUTE MATCH!

-Sunset places a boot on Scootaloo's torn apart shoulder, holding her Championship high in the air with a large grin on her face, nothing but boos being sent her and The Sword's way as a result of their actions-

Garble: GET OUT OF HERE! ALL FOUR OF YOU!

-As the camera focuses back on the ring, Lightning Dust's spine rattles as she is sent into the mat with a Triple Powerbomb-

Ahuizotl: I don't know what else we expected from these 4 savages, but I wish THIS isn't what we got!

-Finally, The Sword faces Diamond Tiara, who is just now beginning to rise from the mat. Drollins jumps into the air, but winds up stomping into the mat, as Diamond barely got out of the way. Before Drollins can react, Diamond is already up on her feet, with an arm around Drollins' neck-

Garble: DIAMOND MAY HAVE SOME HOPE HERE!

-Unfortunately, Drollins, just like Lightning Dust, shoves Diamond away. A massive Spear from Reigns is awaiting Diamond as the shove sends her right into harm's way!-

Ahuizotl: OHHHHHH AND A UNFORGIVING SPEAR FROM THE HOSS OF THE GROUP, ROSELY REIGNS!

Garble: So much for that hope...dammit!

-Sunset finally steps away from Scootaloo, exiting through the curtain, feeling she has proved her point-

Ahuizotl: Sunset may have made her exit, but before doing so, she OBLITERATED Scootaloo! Now there is no one that can save Diamond Tiara from the agony The Sword are masters of inflicting!

Garble: Sunset made a huge statement just now with Scootaloo, but The Sword is about to make an even BIGGER one!

-Diamond Tiara is the last recipient of a Triple Powerbomb, as she arches her back upon the impact with the mat-

Ahuizotl: Both sets of Chick Combo Champions, as well as the Crater Chick Champions...all three were decimated with Curb Stomps, vicious beatdowns, before finally being put down with Triple Powerbombs...The Sword, as they always set out do to, have made yet another EMPHATIC statement, here on Monday Night Lunacy…

-The Sword begin to leave the ring, being BURIED with constant boos from the crowd-

Garble: The crowd absolutely DESPISES what just happened to four of their favorite superstars, and you all know how me and Ahuizotl feel about it, but it is beyond our control…

Ahuizotl: After such an incredible bout between Lightning Dust and Diamond Tiara, they and Fluttershy were all targeted and RANSACKED by The Sword...the same happened to Scootaloo via Sunset Shimmer as she walked down the ring, hoping to rescue her friends from peril.

Garble: It's a damn shame...it really is...the Chick Combo Champions, the Crater Chick Champion, and the number 1 contender to the Eternal Women's Championship...all left writhing in pain…

-The Sword are heading up the stairs in the crowd, having left their mark on tonight's show. It doesn't end there, as two other forms emerge on the stage-

Garble: Oh GIVE ME A BREAK! Turf and Silver Spoon?!

Turf: -leaning off the ramp, looking down at Scootaloo as she continues wince in pain- AWWW! Did you hurt your wittle awm? -she suddenly stops faking sympathy- WHO CARES, YA LITTLE SCOOTASLUT?!

Silver Spoon: It'd better be in better shape next week so we can BREAK IT! -she makes a breaking motion with her hands before her and Turf begin strutting down to the ring-

Garble: These two get off on bullying the weak, I swear…

-Silver and Turf enter the ring, setting their sights directly on Diamond's title, which has been lying off to the side during this whole ordeal. Silver Spoon picks it up and raises it above her head, grinning, the crowd booing the mere sight of it-

Ahuizotl: Will this be the scene at High Stakes, with Silver Spoon raising the Crater Chick Championship over the broken body of Diamond Tiara?!

Garble: I sure hope not...these two didn't even HAVE to inflict any punishment! The mere AUDACITY of The Mean Girls to mock Diamond Tiara as she lays motionless on the mat is enough to make this crowd IRATE!

Ahuizotl: This group of Champions and fan favorites may be down for the count tonight, but perhaps next week on Lunacy they will settle the score with their persecutors! Tune in next week, as Trixie debuts to take on Berry Punch, and Diamond Tiara, along with Scootaloo, look to hinder the arrogance of The Mean Girls! Good night, everybody!

-The show ends with Silver Spoon getting used to holding up Diamond's title, as Turf stands beside her, flaunting her Boss knuckles in Diamond's comatose face-

Match Results:

Beth Drollins & Fancy Pants defeated Berry Punch & Shining Armor by Pinfall (14:08)  
>Klaus defeated Flash Sentry by Pinfall (17:11)<br>The Teacher's Pets & SLIME defeated Couchmate, Happy Trails & Braeburn by Pinfall (14:47)  
>Twist defeated Cadance by Pinfall (17:25)<br>Giz Hero defeated DJ Z by Pinfall (13:51)  
>Diamond Tiara defeated Lightning Dust by Pinfall (23:02)<p>

Matches for High Stakes (FINALIZED):

Sunset Shimmer vs Scootaloo for the Eternal Women's Championship  
>Giz Hero vs Thunderlane for the Carnage Championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy & Lightning Dust for the Chick Combo Championships  
>Hope Springs Eternal: Amay Wythyst vs Midnight Strike vs Berry Punch vs Cadance vs Beth Drollins vs Twist vs Rarity vs Turf<br>Carnival of Carnage: Fancy Pants vs Klaus vs Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Neon Lights vs Flash Sentry vs Bill Nyeker vs Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara vs Silver Spoon for the Crater Chick Championship<br>Rack Attack vs SLIME & The Teacher's Pets for the Combo of Carnage Championships


	193. Sublime - 6-29-14

*One-Hundred percent reason to remember the name!*  
>-50 percent cheering fans, 50 percent pyrotechnics, 100 percent reason to figure out different ways to describe this intro-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to another edition of Friday night Sublime.  
>Discord: We certainly have a lot of chaos to shift through, especially in regards to the Sublime Tag-Team Championships.<br>Dr. Whooves: That's right, Discord. Last week on Sublime Starlight Glimmer's proteges, the now-called "Acolytes of Equality" faced off against former tag-team champions Babs Seed and Sour Tooth to determine the number one contenders for the titles.  
>Discord: But that match was interrupted by the sisters, Limestone and Marble Pie. Their reasons for causing the double disqualification are unknown, but they've succeeded in leaving the entire EWF Universe wondering who's going to face the Real Equestrians for the titles come High Stakes.<br>Dr. Whooves: Speaking of the Pie sisters, look who's heading to the ring now: It's Marble and Limestone.  
>-Both Marble and Limestone enter the ring, Limestone glares at various audience members while Marble seems to avoid eye-contact with everyone-<br>Limestone: Alright, listen up all of you!  
>-Crowd gets louder-<br>Limestone: I said, SHUT UP! *Ahem* That's better. Now, everyone's been wondering why my sister and I crashed last week's number one contender match. What reason could we possibly have for doing that? Well I'll give you a reason: WE'RE TIRED OF BEING FUCKING IGNORED!  
>-Marble winces-<br>Limestone: We've been on this cursed show for half a year now and we've got nothing to show for it. Marble and I are sick of being the punching bags of Sublime. Isn't that right, Marble?  
>Marble: Mhmm.<br>Limestone: The past few months we've been training harder than ever behind the scenes, working hard and waiting for the right moment to strike back and re-invent ourselves. Well, now's the time. We're going to be in the Sublime Tag-Team Championship match at high stakes, or we'll just keep on crashing the party until it happens!  
>*I'm the Cult of Personality!*<br>Discord: Uh-oh. Sorry Limestone, looks like General Manager Celestia is here to crash YOUR party.  
>Celestia: I had assumed you interfering in the number one contender's match as your way of desperately crying for my attention. Well, now you have it.<br>Limestone: Good, so that means yo-  
>Celestia: No. I'm not going to throw you a title shot just because you threatened to interfere in future matches. However, since you're so determined, I will give you the chance to EARN a title shot. Later tonight, you and your sister will face off in a tag-team matches against Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. The winning team will be added to the Sublime Tag-Team Championship match along with Babs Seed and Sour Tooth and the Real Equestrians. To be fair to the Acolytes of Equality, I'm going to give them a similar opportunity. They'll face off against former tag-team champions The Spa Twins. Likewise, the winner of that match will also be added to the title competition at high stakes.<br>-Crowd cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: What an announcement! The first ever Fatal-Four-Way tag-team title match will take place at High Stakes! It's going to be amazing to see, it'll be interesting to watch how the Real Equestrians rise to counter this threat to their title reign.<br>-On cue, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle emerge from backstage and quickly run to the ring-  
>Match 1: Limestone Pie and Marble Pie vs. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Sweetie Belle knocks Marble back with a kick, Marble tries to retaliate with an uppercut but Sweetie Belle dodges it and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckle-<br>Discord: Marble Pie has been really reluctant in her offense for most of this match, and that hesitation has been allowing Sweetie Belle to have her way in the fight.  
>-Sweetie Belle tags in Apple Bloom, and the two of them perform a double suplex on Marble-<br>Dr. Whooves: One things for certain, Marble needs to tag in Limestone fast if her team is going to stay in this.  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Apple Bloom knocks Marble down with a flying tackle, and then picks her back up and begins setting up for a Late Bloomer-  
>Discord: Uh-oh. Apple Bloom is setting up for something devastating.<br>-At the last minute Marble manages to counter and quickly makes the tag to Limestone. Limestone quickly charges into the ring and delivers a hard clothesline to Apple Bloom, and repeats it when Apple Bloom tries getting back up-  
>Dr. Whooves: Limestone is finally in this match, and she is full of momentum!<br>-Limestone stomps on Apple Bloom repeatedly while she's down before picking her up and hitting her with a Holder's Shoulder-  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!*<br>Discord: Limestone and Marble were just a second away from earning their first victory.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Limestone stuns Apple Bloom with a hard punch and goes for a grapple, but Apple Bloom ducks and goes behind her before hitting a suplex. Then when Limestone tries to recover Apple Bloom hits a Late Bloomer-  
>Dr. Whooves: Late Bloomer! This could be it!<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: Not quite. The pie sisters aren't quite out of energy yet.<br>-Apple Bloom tries to repeat the maneuver, but Limestone counters and tags in Marble Pie. Marble Pie quickly charges into the ring and hits a Mhmm-  
>Dr. Whooves: Deadly modified neckbreaker from Marble!<br>*1…...2…..3!*  
>Discord: She did it! The pie sisters have just won their first ever victory!<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Marble Pie and Limestone Pie!  
>Dr. Whooves: This is a huge win for these two sisters, not only did they finally score a win, now they've earned themselves a shot at the Sublime Tag Team Titles.<br>-Marble and Limestone celebrate in the ring as the camera fades to commercial-  
>-The camera returns with Marble and Limestone walking backstage when they run into Maud Pie, who is carrying her CCW Championship title belt-<br>Maud: Hey. Glad I found you. I had been wanting to tell you how exciting it is that we're all on the same brand now.  
>Marble: Mhmm.<br>Limestone: Totally. Once Pinkie recovers from her injury we could all band together as one faction. With all four Pie sisters working together nobody on Sublime could stop us!  
>Maud: I'll think about it when the time comes. For now I'm trying to fly solo, I tried the whole team thing on Lunacy, it didn't go very far for me. There's one more thing, I know you're trying to re-invent yourselves, and that's great for you and all, but try not to let it go to your head. I've seen power do weird things to people. We wouldn't want some catastrophic chain of events to corrupt several members of Sublime's roster and create a suspiciously similar situation to Lunacy would we?<br>Limestone: Uhhhh…..no?  
>Maud: I'm glad you agree. Well, I've got to get going.<br>-Maud walks off, leaving her sisters looking quite confused-  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like it's time for our other tag-team match of the evening. The Acolytes of Equality will face off against former tag-team champions The Spa Twins to determine who will be the fourth team participating in the Sublime Tag-Team Championship match at High Stakes.<br>*Even through the darkest days, this fire burns….ALWAAAAAAAAYS*  
>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing a combined 308 pounds, The Acolytes of Equality!<br>-Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee emerge on stage before doing the signature equality pose-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's definitely surprising to see those two out here without their teacher: Starlight Glimmer.<br>Discord: She's probably using this as an opportunity to test them. Worthy acolytes need to be able to hold out on their own after all.  
>*Spa Twins theme plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing their opponents, from Loneyville, weighing a combined 258 pounds, the Spa Twins!  
>Dr. Whooves: The Spa Twins have had a hard time finding their footing ever since they lost the Sublime Tag Team Championship to Babs Seed and Sour Tooth. This could be their chance to thrust themselves back into the spotlight once again.<br>Match 2: The Acolytes of Equality vs. The Spa Twins  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Nurse Redheart sets up for a Defib, but Aloe counters with a hard knee to the mid-section. She then grabs tight hold of Redheart and drags her into the corner before tagging in Lotus, who quickly takes Redheart and does a neckbreaker-  
>Dr. Whooves: The Spa Twins have been showing their tag-team expertise in this match, making use of good teamwork and quick tags.<br>Discord: They aren't former Sublime Tag Team champions for nothing, The Acolytes are going to need to kick their effort up to two-hundred percent for this one.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Lotus Blossom stuns Cheerilee and hits a Treatment on her and goes for a pin, but only makes a 2 count-  
>Dr. Whooves: A two count on that one, the Acolytes could be nearing defeat her.<br>-Lotus Blossom climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a diving move, but Cheerilee counters by catching her in mid-air and hitting an Extra Credit-  
>Discord: Extra Credit! Lotus' high flying exploits just backfired spectacularly!<br>*1….2…..3!*  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, The Acolytes of Equality!  
>Dr. Whooves: Love them or hate them, that was an excellent performance by Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart. Probably the best performance of both their careers.<br>Discord: I'm sure Starlight Glimmer is very proud of them after watching that.  
>*Commercial*<br>-Show returns backstage with Marigold and The Real Equestrians-  
>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm backstage with the Sublime Tag Team Champion: Spitfire and Fleetfoot, and of course, their manager Soarin. Do any of you have thoughts on the fatal-four-way taking place at High Stakes?<br>Soarin: It's certainly unprecedented, but we aren't too concerned.  
>Marigold: Why's that?<br>Soarin: Because these are the toughest damn women in the EWF! You just can't stop pure-blooded Equestrians filled with intense patriotic spirit. Sure, the odds are a bit overwhelming. But did the two-hundred Equestrians, outnumbered ten to one, back down before the battle of the Malamo?  
>Marigold: Uhhh…..<br>Soarin: *Sigh* Such a shame, nobody in Equestria even knows our history anymore. Well I'll tell you, no they did not! They fought bravely the entire battle and never backed down, and that's just what Spitfire and Fleetfoot here are going to do three weeks from now at High Stakes. They're going to dig in their heels and send those other tag-teams packing with their tails between their legs. Now, let's put our hands over our hearts and say in a loud,clear voice..  
>-The Real Equestrians get in position, Marigold just stands there confused looking but puts her hand over her heart as well after receiving a glare from Spitfire-<br>All: We the people!  
>-Camera returns to the ring-<br>*I'm not a whore but I like to do it*  
>Baritone: The following is a bra and panties match, introducing first, from Cloudsdale, weighing 137 pounds and standing five foot, ten inches tall, Cloudkicker!<br>-Cloudkicker emerges on stage, wearing even more stripper-ific attire than usual and walking down the ramp with confidence as if this was a fashion show or something-  
>Discord: Sublime's first ever bra and panties match, I'm so excited!<br>Dr. Whooves: I'd be lying if I disagreed. Although I have to wonder how much of a match we'll have. Cloudkicker seems like a natural to this….sort of thing...  
>Discord: Meanwhile Daring Do is quite the opposite. She might have to let loose a little if she wants to beat Cloudkicker in this type of match.<br>*Never back down!*  
>*Crowd cheers*<br>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, from Cloudsdale, weighing 125 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Daring Do!  
>-Daring emerges on stage, looking a lot more nervous than usual as she walks down towards the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: The former International Champion is definitely lacking in her usual confidence. For once Cloudkicker may have the advantage.  
>Match 3: Bra and Panties Match, Cloudkickerw Trenderhoof vs. Daring Do  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Cloudkicker has Daring Do trapped on the ground and starts trying to remove her top, but Daring counters with a series of reverse elbows-  
>Discord: Daring has done a good job fighting off Cloudkicker's constant offense, but she's not going to win this by beating on her opponent. She'll need to make a move of her own soon.<br>*2 minutes later*  
>-Daring tries to grapple Cloudkicker, but Cloudkicker counters and shoves Daring Do into the turnbuckle. Daring tries to break free but Cloudkicker keeps her in place while pulling her shirt off in a dramatic fashion. Daring's eyes widen and she shivers a little. Cloudkicker only smirks as she reaches down and pulls off Daring's shorts without a fight-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Cloudkicker!  
>-Daring seems in shock for a time before coming to her senses and quickly escaping the ring, looking extremely embarrassed as she makes her way backstage-<br>Cloudkicker: *Giggles* Be sure to try again next time!  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns Starlight Glimmer is in a dimly lit room backstage, on opposite sides of her stands Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee-  
>Starlight Glimmer: Every revolution faces adversity. There are always those who wish to preserve the status quo, unwitting slaves of the machine which oppresses them. Last week I was prepared to exact righteous retribution upon Rainbow Dash, but then Twilight Sparkle interfered. Not only did she interfere with me, she interfered with justice! This can not stand. Nobody gets in the way of my righteous cause without facing the proper punishment. Twilight, you could not of been more wrong in choosing me as your enemy. For I see the truth about you, your weakness is plain as day to me. You're a broken woman. A coward who couldn't overcome her problems and decided to flee. You're like a soldier who runs from the battlefield after a defeat, abandoning your comrades to their fate. What is it you hope to gain on Sublime? Redemption? Well, the only redemption you can find is through me. But it'll be a painful path, one I don't think you're strong enough to walk. There's only one way to find out. Tonight, I challenge you to face me in the main event. Celestia has already approved it, should you accept. Feel free to decline though, for that will only show the EWF Universe just how much of a worm you really are. If you do accept, prepare yourself to enter a world of pain far worse than anything you experienced on Lunacy.<br>-The screen fades out with Starlight putting on an evil grin before an equal sign appears-  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, that was a rather ominous challenge from Starlight Glimmer to Twilight Sparkle.<br>Discord: I'm sure Twilight will accept, and it'll make for a great match. For now though, an unlucky competitor is about to take on our very own World Brawler's Champion!  
>*Up-Beat Latin dance music plays*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Beunos Aires, Argentina, standing six foot, four inches tall, and weighing 244 pounds, Dr. Caballeron!  
>and Lady Constanza emerge on stage in flamboyant bright red attire before performing their usual dance routine down towards the ring-<br>Discord: Our doctor of dance will be facing his greatest challenge yet tonight. He's going one on one against the World Brawler's Champion, the Underbaker.  
>Dr. Whooves: It must of been devastating for Caballeron to lose to King Blueblood after coming so far in the King of the Ring tournament. But he did manage to secure himself a spot in the Brawl for it All Ladder match and has the chance to score a huge momentum boost here tonight.<br>*The lights go out and a buzzer sounds, followed by ominous funeralish music*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Bakeries Unknown, standing six foot, ten inches tall and weighing 299 pounds, he is the World Brawler's Champion, The Underbaker!<br>-Underbaker emerges in a black,hooded baker's uniform and begins his slow march towards the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: I don't think any man in the EWF inspires as much fear as the Underbaker. He's one of the tallest competitors in the business, and probably one of the strongest on top of that. There's good reason he's champion of our male division.<br>Discord: Few people are able to stand in the ring with him for long. And only newly crowned King Blueblood has ever scored a victory over the undead baker.  
>Match 4: Dr. Caballeronw Lady Constanza vs. The Underbaker  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Caballeron goes to grapple The Underbaker, but Underbaker pushes him away and goes for a hard right hook, however Caballeron quickly slips out of the way before dodging several other attacks-  
>Dr. Whooves: Caballeron hasn't been able to land much against the Underbaker yet, but he's been putting his agility to good use in making sure the Underbaker hasn't been able to land much as well.<br>-Caballeron stuns Underbaker with a drop-kick and tries to follow up with a Samba Jive, but Underbaker counters and grabs Caballeron by the neck-  
>Discord: Uh-oh. Underbaker is preparing to deliver the chokeslam!<br>-Underbaker lifts Caballeron into the air before slamming him down with force-  
>Discord: There it is! Could this be it?<br>*1...2.-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Not quite! That was a close call, but it takes more than one chokeslam to put down the doctor of dance.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Underbaker goes for a Baker's Dozen, but Caballeron counters it and manages to hit Underbaker with a Samba Jive-<br>Dr. Whooves: Samba Jive! Underbaker is down, but can Caballeron capitalize?  
>-Caballeron moves in for a pin but The Underbaker suddenly sits straight up and starts getting to his feet. Caballeron immediately goes for the attack, but despite getting some hits in Underbaker seems to shrug all of it off before laying out Caballeron with another chokeslam-<br>Discord: Unbelievable! You never know what to expect from the Underbaker, just when you think you have him down he gets right back up and lays you out.  
>-Instead of going for a pin Underbaker locks in the Hell's Oven-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh no! Hell's Oven! There's no getting out of this!  
>-Soon Caballeron is forced to tap and the bell rings-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, The Underbaker!  
>Discord: Once again the undead baker stands strong over yet another defeated opponent. The champion is truly an unstoppable force.<br>Dr. Whooves: Caballeron put his best fight forward, but it just wasn't enough to overcome the power he was up against.  
>-Instead of his usual taunt The Underbaker merely gives Caballeron a respectful nod before picking up a microphone, the whole arena goes almost silent-<br>Underbaker: At the Royal Rumble, another victim fell prey before my demonic power. This month, one of his comrades steps up in a second attempt to dethrone my from my Championship. The newly crowned "King Blueblood" is filled with confidence and pride after winning his royal status. That very same pride will be his downfall. Blueblood, the dead-baker does not fear your royal status, your fancy scepter, or your red carpets. You are nothing but a preening peacock, and at High Stakes your feathers will be plucked for the second time. Do not expect any of the mercy you were shown in our first encounter. For this time I plan to open the door to Hell's oven and unleash a fiery rage the likes of which you never seen. And you will finally….REST…...IN…..PASTRIES!  
>-The crowd cheers as Underbaker drops the mic and does his official pose-<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns once again with Marigold backstage, this time interviewing Octavia-<br>Marigold: Hello everyone, I'm here backstage with the former International Champion *Octavia Glares*. Octavia, any thoughts on your rematch against Vinyl Scratch in three weeks?  
>Octavia: First off, you will address me as FUTURE International Champion, as we all know Vinyl's first victory is a fluke she will not be able to repeat. Secondly, what is there to say I haven't said already? Vinyl is unworthy of representing this brand, there's nothing surprising about her. Just the same failures….<br>-Vinyl Scratch enters the interview area, proudly holding the International title belt-  
>Vinyl: You call this a failure?<br>Octavia: As far as I'm concerned you're just keeping that warm for me. Now, this is MY interview, which means YOU need to get out!  
>Vinyl: So touchy. You know, Tavi, all that stress is really bad for your health. Maybe you should take a vacation and smoke a few.<br>Octavia: I would never poison my body with filthy recreational drugs. Unlike certain cretins such as yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Thanks for wasting the rest of my interview time with your nonsense.  
>-Octavia sticks her nose up and walks out while Vinyl Scratch just shakes her head-<br>-Camera switches back to the main arena-  
>-Classy, royal music plays-<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Canterlot, standing six foot, four inches tall and weighing 235 pounds, representing Divine Intervention, King Blueblood!  
>-King Blueblood emerges on stage, wearing his crown and cape while carrying his scepter. He's flanked by all three other members of Canterlot Class: Octavia, Hoity Toity, and Sandow. All four of them pay no mind to the audience as they casually walk towards the ring with smug looks on their faces-<br>Dr. Whooves: If King Blueblood was in any way affected by Underbaker's words, he sure isn't showing it.  
>Discord: He's a King now, King's are supposed to have no fear.<br>Dr. Whooves: I think anyone with their insanity intact fears the Underbaker, but is is good to maintain an aura of confidence.  
>-Country music plays-<br>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Loneyville, standing six foot, eight inches tall, and weighing 275 pounds, Big MacIntosh!  
>Discord: And approaching the ring we have another of Sublime's giants, Big MacIntosh. It's doubtful anyone except for Bulk Biceps could match the sheer strength of this man.<br>Dr. Whooves: There's no doubt he'll be a huge challenge for King Blueblood. A win here would be a great momentum boost for either man.  
>Match 5: King Bluebloodw Divine Intervention vs. Big MacIntosh  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood rolls out of the way of an attempted clothesline from Big MacIntosh. He then launches several punches and kicks that have little effect. Big MacIntosh then turns around and goes to hit Blueblood with a strong punch, but Blueblood dodges out of the way-  
>Discord: King Bluebood is savvy to avoid Big MacIntosh's attacks, with that kind of power one hit might be all it takes to ruin the match for you.<br>-Blueblood manages to kick Big MacIntosh in both knees, followed by a knee to the stomach, this puts MacIntosh in a kneeling position at Blueblood sets up for a Pedigree. However, Big MacIntosh manages to turn it around by standing up while holding Blueblood on his shoulders-  
>Dr. Whooves: What?! Big MacIntosh just turned out that Pedigree in a spectacular manner, King Blueblood is in a very bad position now!<br>-Big MacIntosh slams Blueblood on to the mat with extreme force-  
>Discord: Ouch! A back breaking slam from Big MacIntosh! Our King could be out of this one.<br>-Big MacIntosh goes for a pin, but only gets a 2 count-  
>Dr. Whooves: He managed to hold out this time, but another hit like that and King Blueblood could be done for.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Blueblood manages to back Big MacIntosh in the corner, he begins raining down punches until Big MacIntosh pushes him away with heavy force. He then goes for a clothesline, King Blueblood manages to duck it only for Big MacIntosh to grapple him and hit a Combine-<br>Dr. Whooves: Combine! A deadly inverted atomic drop from Big MacIntosh!  
>Discord: But can he score the pin this time?!<br>-Big MacIntosh goes for the pin, but Octavia distracts the referee long enough for King Blueblood to kick out. Big MacIntosh stands up and glares angrily at Octavia, but she simply jumps back down and stands safely behind Hoity Toity and Damien Sandow, all the while taunting Big MacIntosh with a smug smirk on her face-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ugh. The usual Divine Intervention shenanigans.<br>Discord: Whooves, with as much as they do it, I'd say it's a tried and true tactic. And there's nothing wrong about using tried and true tactics.  
>Dr. Whooves: Tried and true tactic my tea cup! It's blatant cheating and you know it.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Big MacIntosh and King Blueblood go back and forth in a series of grapples after a time Big MacIntosh shoves Blueblood away, but he accidently pushes Blueblood into the referee who loses balances and gets thrown out of the ring, knocked out upon hitting the floor-<br>Discord: Oh shit! The official is down!  
>-Shortly afterwards the rest of Divine Intervention quickly enters the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: That was the last kind of accident Big MacIntosh needed to happen. Now the wolves are coming in and there's no park ranger to help him.  
>-All four members of Divine Intervention start assaulting Big MacIntosh, getting him to the ground and viciously hitting him with everything they have. They try to set him up against a turnbuckle but he shockingly knocks each of them back one by one-<br>Dr. Whooves: Big MacIntosh fighting back! Four on one and he's still mustering offense!  
>-Big MacIntosh hits both Damien Sandow and Hoity Toity with punches straight to the face before delivering a Nope to Blueblood. During all this Octavia quickly slips out of the ring and picks up King Blueblood's scepter-<br>Discord: Uh-oh. Big MacIntosh better look out, Octavia is about to bring in the heavy artillery.  
>-As Hoity Toity and Damien Sandow try to regroup Big MacIntosh sends them both out of the ring with a double clothesline, however he's caught unaware as Octavia slips into the ring and hits him over the head with the scepter. The crowd boos as Big MacIntosh slumps to the ground-<br>Dr. Whooves: God dammit, Octavia! There's no need for this!  
>-Octavia hits Big MacIntosh with the scepter a couple additional times for good measure before dragging Blueblood on top of him. She then wakes up the referee and puts on an innocent face as she helps him referee then enters the ring and starts counting the pin-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh come on. Not like this…  
>*1….2….3!*<br>Discord: And that's all she wrote.  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, King Blueblood!<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Dr. Whooves: More like, "Here is your winner, Octavia."<br>Discord: Stop being so salty, Whooves. Octavia is the official manager of Divine Intervention, it's her job to make sure it's members achieve victory by any means possible. She's just one of those rare, hands-on manager types.  
>Dr. Whooves: Ugh. But is that really the proper behavior of a former International Champion? For a woman who acts so prissy and pristine most of the time Octavia has shown some terrifying sociopathic tendencies.<br>Discord: Like it or not, the King of the Ring now has another victory under his belt.  
>Dr. Whooves: Perhaps. But Big MacIntosh has nothing to be ashamed of. He put up an excellent fight, and probably would of won this battle if it weren't for the outside interference.<br>*Commercial*  
>*A hundred thousand stories have filled my head*<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh boy. Here we go ladies and gentlemen. Twilight Sparkle is heading to the ring, undoubtedly to deliver her answer to Starlight Glimmer's challenge.  
>Discord: It could all be a trap though. Starlight might be hiding underneath the ring as we speak.<br>-Twilight enters the ring with a microphone, meanwhile the fans are cheering her on-  
>Twilight: I never expected such a warm reception from the fans of Sublime. Before I answer Starlight's challenge, I wanted to thank you all. You fans are what makes this job worth doing, despite the other problems that come with it. I came to this show to get a fresh start, for there was no longer any place for me on Lunacy. Starlight calls me a coward for this, and maybe she's partly right. But it was the smart thing to do. There's nothing I can do to help Lunacy, but I can help protect Sublime from tyrants similar to the System. Starlight Glimmer wants to force her twisted vision of "Equality" on to everyone else, but I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let my friends down like I did before, and I certainly won't fail like I did before. Every person backstage should be free to follow their own path. That's something Luna doesn't understand, and it's something you don't understand either, Starlight. You want to fight me? Well, I accept. Let's see how strong this "Righteous cause" of yours really is!<br>*Even in the darkest days, this fire burns….alwaaaaaaaaaays*  
>Dr. Whooves: Looks like things are about to heat up, here comes Starlight Glimmer!<br>Discord: I've been waiting for this all night, this fight is going to be so great!  
>Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, Twilight, Twilight…..How foolish and naive could you be? You really think you're any match for me?<br>Twilight: Maybe not, maybe so. Let's find out.  
>Main Event: Twilight Sparkle vs. Starlight Glimmer w Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee  
>Dr. Whooves: The match is about to begin, but it looks like we're being joined at ringside by the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>Rainbow Dash: I heard Twilight was taking on Starlight, so I wanted to be close by in case anything stupid goes down.  
>-Starlight takes note of Rainbow's presence and sneers-<br>Discord: She doesn't look very happy to see you.  
>Rainbow Dash: Not surprised. Starlight loves picking on people who are all alone, me being here has to really ruin whatever plan she has in mind.<br>-The bell rings, Starlight and Twilight begin circling each other, each sizing up the competition-  
>Dr. Whooves: A tense standoff between the two competitors so far, each is waiting to see if the other will make the first move.<br>-Eventually both charges forward, locking arms as each tries going for a grapple. Eventually this break and the two start rapidly trading punches and kicks-  
>Discord: Here we go! The actions exploding now, time to kick off this main event!<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Twilight goes for a Spellcheck, but Starlight Glimmer quickly counters it and shoves her into the turnbuckle-<br>Starlight: Tch. Is that REALLY the best you can do? If you were the worst The System had to deal with I can see why they won so easily.  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes the signature taunting.<br>Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twi. Don't let her talk down to you like that.  
>-Twilight gets back into the fight, managing to land a couple quickly strikes before Starlight grabs hold of her leg and elbows it. She then sweeps to the ground and goes for a quick pin, but only getting a one count-<br>Discord: Only a one count that time, but Twilight really needs to shift the tide of this match before it's too late.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Starlight Glimmer lifts Twilight into the air and hits a Double Revolution-  
>Starlight: You should have just remained Luna's puppet, it would of made everything a lot easier for you.<br>-Twilight slowly gets to her feet, glaring at Starlight-  
>Starlight: Oh, are you angry now?<br>-Twilight charges at Starlight with frightening speed and manages to tackle her to the ground, starting to rain down repeated punches to the face. She then gets Starlight up and hits a Take A Note!-  
>Dr. Whooves: Take a Note! This is Twilight's chance!<br>Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twi! You got this!  
>-Twilight goes for a pin, meanwhile Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee look ready to interfere-<br>Rainbow Dash: Not on my watch!  
>-Rainbow Dash gets up for the announce table and attacks both the Acolytes before they can assist Starlight Glimmer. Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle starts the pin-<br>Referee: 1...2..-Starlight kicks out-  
>Discord: That was close, but Starlight's determination is hard to break.<br>-Rainbow Dash starts brawling with both Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart outside the ring, at first she manages to hold them both off but is surprised by a sudden Extra Credit by Cheerilee. They then back her against the barricade and start kicking and punching her repeatedly-  
>Dr. Whooves: Uh-oh, the champion is outnumbered and in trouble!<br>-The crowd cheers as Spitfire and Fleetfoot sprint down the ramp and start engaging the Acolytes-  
>Discord: The Real Equestrians! This match is turning into a full-scale war!<br>-Rainbow Dash joins the Real Equestrians in keeping the Acolytes at bay, leaving Twilight and Starlight alone in the ring-  
>Starlight: Just me and you, Twilight. Let's see what a former champion of Lunacy is capable of!<br>-Twilight charges forward and attacks Starlight with an impressive series of back and forth kicks and grapples, she eventually stuns Starlight and starts setting up for a Take a Note-  
>Dr. Whooves: We could be seeing Take A Note for a second time, this could put Starlight away!<br>-At the last moment Starlight counters and hits an Equalizer-  
>Discord: Countered! An Equalizer from nowhere! Rainbow Dash and the Real Equestrians are too far away to do anything!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Starlight Glimmer!  
>-Rainbow Dash looks at the ring in disappointed shock, meanwhile the Acolytes slip away from the Real Equestrians and join Starlight in the ring. Both Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart get a top the turnbuckles and perform the equal symbol, while Starlight looks onward in victory. Rainbow Dash helps Twilight out of the ring before they all start to withdraw-<br>Dr. Whooves: An imposing sight in the ring right now, Starlight and her Acolytes have achieved yet another major victory. Can anyone stop this group?  
>Discord: Well, they certainly have a fierce coalition of resistance. It could go either way.<br>Dr. Whooves: It'll be interesting to see where this battle goes next, but for now we're out of time. See you all on the next edition of Friday Night Sublime!  
>*End of show*<p>

Match Results:  
>-The Sediment Sisters defeated Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle (14:08)<br>-The Acolytes of Equality defeated The Spa Twins (8:24)  
>-Bra and Panties match, Cloudkicker defeated Daring Do (5:00)<br>-The Underbaker defeated Dr. Caballeron (11:45)  
>-King Bluebloodw Divine Intervention defeated Big MacIntosh (15:39)  
>-Starlight Glimmer defeated Twilight Sparkle (17:52)<p>

Matches for High Stakes (FINALIZED):  
>-World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Starlight Glimmer<br>-World Brawler's Championship: The Underbaker (C) vs. King Blueblood  
>-International Championship: Vinyl Scratch (C) vs. Octavia<br>-Sublime Tag-Team Championship, Fatal-Four-Way: The Real Equestrians (C) vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth vs. The Sediment Sisters vs. The Acolytes of Equality  
>-Combos of Carnage Championship (Interbrand): Rack Attack (C) vs. The Teacher's Pets vs. SLIME<br>-Fight For You Right Ladder Match: Apple Boom vs. Amira vs. Night Glider vs. Twilight Sparkle vs. Colgate vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Maud Pie vs. Sweetie Belle  
>-Brawl For It All Ladder Match: Hoity Toity vs. Damien Sandow vs. Dr. Caballeron vs. Big MacIntosh vs. Pipsqueak vs. Uncle Wing vs. Steamer vs Caramel<p> 


	194. EWF - Official Roster (July 2014)

Lunacy:

The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie  
>Sunset Shimmer<br>Lightning Dust  
>Shining Armor<br>Diamond Tiara  
>Silver Spoon<br>Cadance  
>Flash Sentry<br>Scootaloo  
>Rarity<br>Beth Drollins  
>Rosely Reigns<br>Diane Ditzbrose  
>Lyra<br>Bon Bon  
>Flitter<br>Cloudchaser  
>Snails<br>Snips  
>Fancy Pants<br>Overdrive  
>Vultarian<br>Fleur De Lis  
>Fluttershy<br>Adagio Dazzle  
>Sonata Dusk<br>Aria Blaze  
>Suri Poloman (Manager of Bulk Biceps)<br>Bulk Biceps  
>Berry Punch<br>Bill Nyeker  
>Dwight Dawson<br>Xavier Kendrick  
>Hugh Jelly (Inactive due to Dislocated Shoulder)<br>Amay Wythyst  
>Ericka Rowan<br>Lucy Harper  
>Giz Hero<br>Turf  
>Klaus<br>Hoops  
>Dumb-Bell<br>Twist  
>Gustave Le Grand<br>Photo Finish  
>Honeycomb<br>Midnight Strike  
>Neon Lights<br>DJ Z  
>Rumble<br>Thunderlane  
>Ahuizotl (Commentator)<br>Garble (Commentator)

Authority Figures:  
>Star Swirlanaitis (Executive Vice President of Talent Relations)<br>Luna (General Manager)

Sublime:

Rainbow Dash  
>Pinkie Pie (Inactive due to concussion)<br>Twilight Sparkle  
>Spitfire<br>Soarin  
>Fleetfoot<br>Big MacIntosh  
>Amira<br>Haakim (Personal Ring Announcer of Amira)  
>Apple Bloom<br>Applejack (Inactive due to neck injury)  
>Colgate<br>Damien Sandow  
>Sweetie Belle<br>Octavia  
>Zack Ryder<br>Aloe  
>Lotus Blossom<br>Cheerilee  
>Daring Do<br>Braeburn  
>Blueblood<br>Starlight Glimmer  
>Dr. Caballeron<br>Canstanza (Dr. Caballeron's dance partner)  
>Caramel<br>Maud Pie  
>Private Panzer<br>Night Glider  
>Granny Smith<br>The Underbaker  
>Vinyl Scratch<br>Hoity Toity  
>Pipsqueak<br>Red Delicious  
>Golden Delicious<br>Happy Trails  
>Ace<br>Marble Pie  
>Limestone Pie<br>Steamer  
>Babs Seed<br>Private Panzer  
>Uncle Wing<br>Sour Tooth  
>Nurse Redheart<br>Pretty Vision  
>Iron Will (Pretty Vision's manager)<br>Davenport  
>Check Mate<br>Commander Hurricane  
>Squire (Personal Ring Announcer of Commander Hurricane)<br>Discord (Commentator)  
>Dr. Whooves (Commentator)<p>

Authority Figures:  
>Celestia (General Manager)<p>

Tag Teams:

Lunacy:

The Mean Girls (Turf and Silver Spoon)  
>Lyra and Bon Bon<br>Flitter and Cloudchaser  
>SLIME (Snips and Snails)<br>EGO (Gustave Le Grand and Fancypants) (With Fleur De Lis as manager)  
>Hoops and Dumb-Bell<br>NION Lights (Neon Lights and DJ Z)  
>The Sword (many combinations)<br>The Teacher's Pets (Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick)  
>The Wythyst Family (Ericka Rowan &amp; Lucy Harper)<br>Midnight Strike and Honeycomb  
>The Cybernetic Scavengers (Vultarian &amp; Overdrive)<br>Fluttershy and Lightning Dust  
>3MB (many combinations)<p>

Sublime:

Sour Tooth and Babs Seed  
>The Spa Twins (Aloe and Lotus Blossom)<br>The Sediment Sisters (Marble Pie and Limestone Pie)  
>Red Delicious and Golden Delicious<br>Braeburn and Happy Trails  
>Divine Intervention (many combinations)<br>Couchmate (Davenport and Check Mate)  
>Sweetie Belle &amp; Apple Bloom<br>Rack Attack - Ace and Zack Ryder  
>The Magic Railroad (Uncle Wing and Steamer)<br>The Real Equestrians (Fleetfoot & Spitfire)  
>The Acolytes of Equality (Redheart &amp; Cheerilee)<p>

Stables:

Lunacy:

The Substitutes of Salvation - Bill Nyeker, Dwight Dawson, and Xavier Kendrick  
>The System - Luna, Mr. Swirlinaitis, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Snips, Snails, Cadance<br>3MB - Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze  
>The Sword - Beth Drollins, Diane Ditzbrose, Rosely Reigns<br>The Wythyst Family - Amay Wythyst, Ericka Rowan, Lucy Harper  
>EGO - Fancy Pants, Gustave Le Grand and Fleur De Lis<p>

Sublime:

The Acolytes of Equality - Starlight Glimmer, Cheerilee and Redheart  
>Divine Intervention - Octavia, Hoity Toity, Damien Sandow and Blueblood<br>The Real Equestrians - Fleetfoot, Soarin, Spitfire

Champions:

Lunacy:

Women's Eternal World Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>Champion of Carnage: Giz Hero<br>Chick Combo Champions: Fluttershy and Lightning Dust  
>Crater Chick Champion: Diamond Tiara<p>

Sublime:

World Fighters Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>World Brawlers Champion: The Underbaker<br>International Champion: Vinyl Scratch  
>Sublime Tag Team Champions: Spitfire and Fleetfoot<p>

Shared:

Combo of Carnage Tag Team Champions: Zack Ryder and Ace

Special Accolades:

Queen of the Scene: Scootaloo  
>King of the Ring: Blueblood<p> 


	195. CCW - Updated Roster (July 2014)

Diane Ditzbrose (Heel)  
>Beth Drollins (Heel)<br>Rosely Reigns (Heel)  
>Featherweight (Face)<br>Cheese Sandwich (Face)  
>Maud Pie (Face)<br>Suri Poloman (Heel) (Manager for Gilda)  
>Coco Pommel (Face)<br>Adagio Dazzle (Face)  
>Sonata Dusk (Face)<br>Aria Blaze (Face)  
>Gilda (Heel)<br>C.A. Gomez (Face)  
>Steven Magnet (Heel)<br>Tree Hugger (Face)  
>CJ Planet (Face)<br>Stellar Eclipse (Face)  
>Flim (Face)<br>Flam (Face)  
>Sunny Flare (Heel)<br>Lemon Zest (Face)  
>Sour Sweet (Tweener)<br>Sugarcoat (Heel)  
>Indigo Zap (Face)<br>Donut Steel (Face)  
>Night Glider (Face)<br>Sugar Belle (Face)  
>Starlight Glimmer (Heel)<br>Sunny Daze (Face)  
>Peachy Pie (Face)<br>Party Favor (Face)  
>Double Diamond (Heel)<br>Somberto Del Crysto (Heel)  
>Hayseed Turnip Truck (Face)<br>Sadie Sandals (Heel)  
>Dr. Caballeron (Face)<br>Canstanza (Face) (manager of Dr. Caballeron)  
>Rover (Heel)<br>Fido (Heel)  
>Spot (Heel)<br>Lemon Hearts (Face)  
>Twinkleshine (Face)<br>Trenderhoof (Heel)  
>Cloudkicker (Heel)<br>Private Panzer (Face)  
>Countess Coloratura (Heel)<br>Svengali (Heel) (manager of Countess Coloratura)  
>Pixel Pizzazz (Face)<br>Violet Blurr (Face)  
>Ember (Heel)<br>Melody Howl (Face)  
>Tyler Baxter (Face)<br>Billy Dunn (Face)

Commentators: Miko, Dragon Roberts and Mighty Ball

Tag Teams:

The Vaudevillians (Flim and Flam)  
>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<br>The Wet Noodle Brigade (Tyler Baxter and Billy Dunn)  
>The Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido, and Spot) (Many possible teams)<br>3MB (Three Ma'am Band) (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) (Many possible teams)  
>Tree Hugger and CJ Planet<br>Trenderhoof and Cloudkicker  
>The Shindig Solution (Party Favor and Cheese Sandwich)<br>Lemon Hearts & Twinkleshine  
>Sunny Daze &amp; Peachy Pie<p>

Current Rivalries:

Ember vs Maud Pie for the CCW Championship  
>Dr. Caballeron vs Somberto Del Crysto for the CCW Men's Championship<br>C.A. Gomez and Featherweight vs Party Favor and Cheese Sandwich for the CCW Men's Tag Team Championships  
>Stellar Eclipse vs Double Diamond<br>CJ Planet and Tree Hugger vs Trenderhoof and Cloudkicker  
>Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk vs Rosely Reigns and Diane Ditzbrose for the CCW Tag Team Championships<p>

Champions:

CCW Champion: Maud Pie  
>CCW Tag Team Champions: Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze<br>CCW Men's Champion: Somberto Del Crysto  
>CCW Men's Tag Team Champions: C.A. Gomez and Featherweight<p> 


	196. Title Rankings - Week 26

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Scootaloo (1) =<br>2. Beth Drollins (3) ^  
>3. Amay Wythyst (2) v<br>4. Cadance (5) =  
>5. Rosely Reigns (5) =<br>6. Diane Ditzbrose (6) =  
>7. Diamond Tiara (NA)  
>8. Fluttershy (EIGHT) =<br>9. Twist (10) ^  
>10. Berry Punch (9) v<p>

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Starlight Glimmer (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Colgate (3) =<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Applejack (5) =<br>6. Night Glider (6) =  
>7. Pretty Vision (7) =<br>8. Twilight Sparkle (EIGHT) =  
>9. Spitfire (9) =<br>10. Maud Pie (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Thunderlane (1) =<br>2. Bulk Biceps (2) =  
>3. Rumble (3) =<br>4. Fancy Pants (EIGHT) ^  
>5. Neon Lights (5) =<br>6. Dwight Dawson (6) =  
>7. Xavier Kendrick (7) =<br>8. Shining Armor (4) v  
>9. Bill Nyeker (9) =<br>10. Flash Sentry (10) =

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. King Blueblood (1) =<br>2. Dr. Caballeron (4) =  
>3. Big Mac (3) =<br>4. Ace (4) =  
>5. Zack Ryder (5) =<br>6. Damien Sandow (6) =  
>7. Hoity Toity (7) =<br>8. Pipsqueak (EIGHT) =  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>1. Silver Spoon (4) ^<br>2. Turf (2) =  
>3. Beth Drollins (NA)  
>4. Amay Wythyst (4) =<br>5. Cadance (5) =  
>6. Photo Finish (6) =<br>7. Lucy Harper (7) =  
>8. Ericka Rowan (EIGHT) =<br>9. Flitter (9) =  
>10. Cloudchaser (10) =<p>

International Championship:

Champion: Vinyl Scratch  
>1. Octavia (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Commander Hurricane (3) =<br>4. Pretty Vision (4) =  
>5. Colgate (7) ^<br>6. Spitfire (6) =  
>7. Fleetfoot (7) =<br>8. Night Glider (EIGHT) =  
>9. Cloudkicker (NA)  
>10. Twilight Sparkle (10) =<p> 


	197. Power 30 - Week 26

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*

2. The Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:3 *World Brawler's Champion*

3. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:2

4. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:4 *World Fighter's Champion*

5. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:5

6. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:8 *Crater Chick Champion*

7. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:6 *Queen of the Scene*

8. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:7

9. Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:12

10. Turf and Silver Spoon (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:9

11. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:11 *Combos of Carnage Champions*

12. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:10

13. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:15 *Carnage Champion*

14. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:13

15. Trixie (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:14

16. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:17

17. Twilight Sparkle (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:16

18. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:18

19. The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change:+2 Last Week:21

20. Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:19

21. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:20

22. King Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:+3 Last Week:25 *King of the Ring*

23. Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:22

24. Vinyl Scratch (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:24 *International Champion*

25. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:23

26. Twist/Finnette Balor (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

27. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:26 *Chick Combos Champions*

28. The Real Equestrians (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:28 *Sublime Tag-Team Champions*

29. Shining Armor (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:27

30. The Teacher's Pets (Lunacy) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Superstars Entering the Power 30:

Twist/Finnette Balor: After two months Twist returns to the Power 30 paired up with her "demon" Finnette Balor. Together these two form a dynamic tag-team sharing one body, and each is capable of holding their own in the ring.

The Teacher's Pets: The students of Bill Nyeker have learned much under his tutelage. The former jobber duo of Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick have now ascended to legitimate challengers poised to take the Combos of Carnage titles.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:

The Spa Twins: The former Sublime Tag-Team Champions lost another chance to regain their titles when they were defeated by The Acolytes of Equality last Sublime. It may be a long time before they're given a chance to ascend through the ranks once again.

Bulk Biceps: Bulk Biceps had a good run the previous month, but the hype train might of derailed. In the face of other rising stars Suri's protege has fallen off the big list.

Superstars to Look out For:

The Acolytes of Equality: Starlight's followers have been proving themselves more and more in the previous weeks, and now they finally have a big win against former tag-team champions under their resumes. It might not be long before Starlight's cult becomes a serious threat.

Klaus: The dark horse from Lunacy's Battle Royal in the previous week continues to make his presence known with a shocking victory over Flash Sentry. If his momentum isn't stopped it's only a matter of time before he wins and we lose.

**Hello to all of my readers. I would just like to apologize for not updating the fic in over 2 weeks, as well as not replying to any reviews that have been posted. This is because I have been working on the Lunacy half of High Stakes for those 2 weeks. But my work is done for now. My friend is still working on Sublime's half, and while I wait for him, I will begin to update the fanfiction every couple days or so.**


	198. Lunacy - 7-2-14

*The beautiful people...OHHHHHHHH!*

-The intro ends, and the weekly fireworks display begins as Monday Night Lunacy once again opens up with the Lunacy faithful hollering in support of what should be another fantastic episode of EWF action-

Crowd: E DUB EFF! E DUB EFF! E DUB EFF! E DUB EFF! E DUB EFF! E DUB EFF!

Garble: It's 7 o'clock on a Monday night, and you all know what THAT means! Monday Night Lunacy, the hottest show to kick off the week...starts NOW.

Ahuizotl: And speaking of hot, 2014 has now entered the month of July, which is known as the HOTTEST month of the year, and the action here in the EWF is about to reach BLISTERING levels of calefaction!

Garble: You've got that right, 'Zotl. Things are SWELTERING around here! And they will reach a BOILING POINT in 13 nights at High Stakes, as the ladder match concept takes center stage all throughout the night!

Ahuizotl: Before we get there, tonight's broadcast will set the stage for the epic tales that will unfold at High Stakes, as one of the competitors in the Hope Springs Eternal match, Berry Punch, will put up her spot in said match against Trixie, who will be competing in her very first match on Monday Night Lunacy.

Garble: And that's not all! The contestants in Lunacy's ladder matches will continue to be pitted against each other in an effort to dish out some vital momentum before we arrive at High Stakes. And in our main event, we have the HIGHLY anticipated tag team match between The Mean Girls, Turf and Silver Spoon, squaring off against their two most acclaimed rivals...Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo! What a night we've got lined up for these fans!

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...RrrrrUUUUUMBLE, haaas entered the buildiiiing! -much of the crowd cheers-

Garble: Uhhh...is that for real? Are we REALLY getting updates on when that fucking guy shows up now?

Ahuizotl: Are you REALLY surprised by that?

Garble: I guess I shouldn't be...still though...what the FUCK?

*Out of My Way!* -the fans waste no time in letting their intense admiration come through-

Ahuizotl: We sure do have a great lineup tonight, and speaking of our main event, here comes one of its contributors!

-Scootaloo emerges on the stage to an INSANE reception, grinning at her passionate company-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcoooome...the TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEEEN QUEEEEEEEN OF THEEEEEEE SCEEEEEEEEEEEENEEEEE...SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: What a RESPONSE, what a HEARTY preamble for the number one contender to Sunset Shimmer's Eternal Women's Championship, the ever-popular Scootaloo!

Garble: The two thousand fourteen Queen of the Scene! I'm just repeating that because I love the way that it RHYMES. So epic!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Ahuizotl: It would normally take a wrestler YEARS to garner reactions like this, but Scootaloo is one of those who has earned the crowd's INFATUATION over the last 6 months!

Garble: Oh, that's right! Lunacy is now officially 6 months old, and much of its prosperity is owed to THIS young lady, Scootaloo!

Ahuizotl: These last 6 months have been a constant struggle for her, but all of her dismay will be WELL worth it if she can capture the Eternal Women's Championship. Let's see what our number one contender has to say.

-Scootaloo accepts the microphone from Madden, standing in the middle of the ring to a chant of "SCOO-TA-LOO" that hasn't been paused since she came out. The crowd finally dies down as she begins to speak-

Scootaloo: All of you in this arena, as well as those of you tuning into Lunacy right now...you all are VERY much aware that from the moment I stepped into this company, I have been fighting. -the crowd cheers- And so have people, like Lightning Dust…-cheers- like Fluttershy…-mega cheers- and more recently, Diamond Tiara…-more cheers- last week, after Diamond defended her title against Lightning, all three members of The Sword STORMED the ring, and began to bombard those girls...my FRIENDS. It's well-documented how close me and Diamond have become after Frontline, and I teamed up with Lightning and Fluttershy in an attempt to put an end to The Sword. Obviously we didn't get the job done, because THERE they were, putting the boots to my pals. I figured…-she shrugs- hey...why don't I see if we can stop The Sword THIS time? -cheers- Well I'll never get to know if that would've been The Sword's last stand, because as I made my way down to the ring to aid my friends, I was BLINDSIDED by none other than the most recent woman I've been forced to fight against...Sunset Shimmer. -massive boos fill the arena, Scootaloo nodding- Sunset WHACKED me with her title belt, and after bringing my drowsy body to its feet, she CHUCKED me off of that stage, -she points to the stage- making sure that I landed on my weaker arm. -more hardcore booing follows, as the camera zooms in on Scootaloo's hurt arm- The pain snapped me out of my "dead to the world" state, and I could do NOTHING but lay on the cold, unforgiving concrete, as The Sword put the finishing touches on my friends in the ring…-boos- I've known for quite a while what kind of competitor Sunset is...I've seen her MANGLE just about every woman that has stepped up to her, and even some men. I knew the immeasurable amounts of brutality she was capable of inflicting on people...but until last week, I had never FELT the ungodly torment her opponents had been presented with. This was the first time Sunset wreaked HELL on my body, and let me tell you, it is NOT something I am itching to go through again...but even though I don't want to, I am going to HAVE to at High Stakes if I want to become the Eternal Women's Champion. Sunset WILL hurt me again, there's no doubt about it...but what she fails to realize is that no matter how much suffering she sends my way, at the end of the day, I will fight through it all, just like I have, and I will get BACK up to my feet, just like I am RIGHT NOW. -super cheers- My arm has been banged up like this for a month now, and it's true, it hasn't hurt this badly until Sunset threw me off the stage last week. It's now more damaged than it ever has been. But with all that in mind, I am STILL cleared to FIGHT, and that's what I'm going to keep doing! -mega cheers- Me and Diamond are going to FIGHT Turf and Silver Spoon later tonight, and no matter HOW much pain they put us through, it WON'T be enough to keep us down! And at High Stakes, I am going to FIGHT Sunset Shimmer! I will fight through every ounce of misery that she puts me through! I will fight until that bell rings, and my hand is held WAY up in the air as the WINNER, and the NEW Eternal. Women's. CHAMPION! -the crowd cheers insanely loud, before beginning another chant of "SCOO-TA-LOO"- I'll fight for EVERY one of you awesome fans, so that you finally have a Champion that you can RESPECT, and a Champion that respects YOU. -cheers- It's the least I can do, because every time my arm pulsates, sending thousands of pain neurons throughout it, I hear you guys chanting my name, willing me on, and I'm able to pull myself back together, and get BACK into the fight, thanks to your devotion to MY fight! Heh...if you guys were to take a shot every time I said "fight," your blood alcohol levels would be STAGGERING. -the crowd laughs-

Crowd: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Garble: Takes me back to my high school days…

Ahuizotl: When you got beat up all the time?

Garble: HA. I think you've got me confused with YOUR days of high school!

Scootaloo: In all seriousness, Sunset Shimmer has NO idea how much I am willing to FIGHT. She's never experienced my unwavering resolve, and come High Stakes, she's going to learn that I will FIGHT until the very en-

*And now...it's all o-ver now…* -boos suddenly flood the arena, drowning the Asylum quicker than Missouri has been flooded over the past month (I live in Connecticut but my heart goes out to all those shitty Missouri pricks their state sucks)-

Garble: Here comes a woman that most of the audience would LOVE to fight, and for good reasons…

Ahuizotl: She's been a mainstay for the most hated wrestler in the EWF for the first 6 months of its existence, and I don't see that image changing ANY time soon.

-Sunset walks down the ramp, wearing her coveted Championship snug around her waist-

Crowd: FUCK OFF, SUNSLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUNSLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUNSLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUNSLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK OFF, SUNSLUT, FUCK OFF! *CLAPCLAP*

Garble: Scratch that. I don't think this crowd wants to beat her up...they just want her to go away.

-Sunset enters the ring, grabbing a microphone out of the hands of a ringside crew member before standing in front of Scootaloo as the disrespectful chants die down-

Sunset: Are you really doing this right now? -she looks at Scootaloo with ridicule- Okay, we get it, you've been fighting your whole life...but whenever you fight, you LOSE. -boos- You can START all the fights your little heart desires, but I'm the one that FINISHES fights! Once somebody fights me they NEVER want to get in the ring with me again. They do ALL that they can to steer clear of me. You made the mistake, just like all of those women, of not walking away from the very beginning. -boos, as Sunset smirks- These fans may think that's noble of you, but I think it's FOOLISH. -more boos follow, as Sunset points out at the crowd- THEY can't save you from the BEATING I'm going to give to you at High Stakes. Quite simply, I am going to KNOCK every bit of fight that you have out of your body. That arm of yours that I softened up last week? I won't be so SOFT with it this time...in fact, I'm going to RIP it from your torso, and hold it in the air with one hand, and my Championship with the other, JUST to badger you with the fact that I have two arms, and you have ONE. -she grins widely, which unleashes a plethora of boos from the crowd-

Scootaloo: Try that if you'd like, Sunset. But BELIEVE me...whether you let me keep my arm, or tear it from my body, I will STILL fight! I don't need two arms to defeat you! And you can mark my words on that…-the crowd continues to stay on the side of Scootaloo, cheering wildly- And I'd be HAPPY to show you RIGHT now, what I can do with just one arm. -the crowd cheers more as Scootaloo rotates her injured arm around, wincing a tiny bit- As long as it's functioning, I'm good. -she drops her microphone, backing away from Sunset to get some breathing room. Sunset looks at her as if to say, "are you serious?"-

Garble: This isn't smart of Scootaloo! She has a match she needs to compete in later!

Ahuizotl: She feels like she's got something to prove to Sunset, but yes, I agree, she can't afford any more damage to that arm so close to High Stakes…

Sunset: -begins laughing powerfully- Wait...wait...let me catch my composure so I can LAUGH some more! -she does so, wiping some tears from her eyes- Why are you people CHEERING her?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HER KILLED! -she turns to Scootaloo again- I could rip that arm off RIGHT NOW!

Scootaloo: DO IT, THEN! LET'S GO!

Sunset: -she steps up to Scootaloo, looking down at the considerably smaller woman- This bravery schtick of yours is going to catch up to you one day…-she then steps back, smirking- Just not today…-the crowd boos in disappointment- Your friend needs your help in the main event tonight, and it'd be a TRAGEDY if she went into that match with no partner. -she smirks again, before looking at her with a serious expression- Don't be stupid, Scootaloo. -Sunset drops her mic as well, before turning around and beginning to make her way out of the ring. As she reaches the ropes, Scootaloo quickly snatches up her microphone from the mat and rushes at Sunset, striking at the back of her head with the microphone-

Garble: -as the crowd goes nuts- SCOOTALOO, FIRING BACK AFTER LAST WEEK!

Ahuizotl: That tactic should look familiar to Sunset! She's utilized it against every one of her opponents!

-The impact of the shot sends Sunset tumbling over the top rope and landing on the floor below, with Scootaloo places one foot on the middle rope and looking over the top rope at the Champion-

Garble: I don't think Sunset thought that Scootaloo had the guts to do that, which is why she took her eyes off of her!

Ahuizotl: Well, she certainly didn't have a problem doing it! It looks as if she ENJOYED it, as well!

Crowd: DO IT A-GAIN! DO IT A-GAIN! DO IT A-GAIN! DO IT A-GAIN! DO IT A-GAIN!

Scootaloo: You're telling ME to not be stupid? WHY would you turn your back on me, Sunset? Not very smart for a CHAMPION…-the crowd OHHHs as Sunset stirs to her feet, holding the back of her head and scowling at Scootaloo with gritted teeth- It's about time your TIRED, played out tactics get used AGAINST you! -the crowd cheers- And look…-she holds out her injured arm- I hit you with THIS arm, too. It may be banged up, but that doesn't mean it's USELESS. There's still MANY ways I can rough you up with it. That was just a TINY sample. -Scootaloo removes herself from the ropes, smirking as she drops the microphone and her music begins playing, allowing the fans to cheer wildly at her actions-

Garble: I sure didn't expect Scootaloo to do that, but it's a good thing that she did! Sunset won't make the mistake of turning away from her again after that!

Ahuizotl: It was a surprising move, but it makes a world of sense. Sunset plays dirty unlike ANYONE else, and if Scootaloo wants to come out of High Stakes as the Champion, then she's going to need to bend the rules as well!

Garble: Sunset is REELING. She didn't see that coming AT ALL! Scootaloo has STUNNED the Champion. Sunset may wish she opted to finish Scootaloo off right there!

Ahuizotl: I have a feeling Scootaloo won't object to attacking Sunset when she least expects it, whenever she may get the chance. Before we begin our first bout of the night, Silver Shill is backstage, looking to interview one of its participants.

-We move to the interview area after the final image of Sunset walking backwards up the ramp, never taking her irate eyes off of Scootaloo, who is soaking in the chants of "SCOO-TA-LOO"-

-Rather than Silver Shill, we are shown the duckface of Rumble, who, as usual, has his face buried in his phone, taking continuous selfies. Photo Finish is nearby, also snapping pictures of The Gorgeous One-

Silver: Uhhh...Rumb-

-Rumble, not taking his eyes off of his phone, simply shoves his free hand into the face of Silver Shill, silencing him-

Rumble: Make this quick, would you? You're wasting some valuable time I could be using before my match to marvel at myself EXTENSIVELY. -he chuckles once as he moves his free hand back to his side-

Silver: Sure...sure thing...I just wanted to know your take on the Carnival of Carnage ladder match, which you will be a part of in less than two weeks at High Stakes.

Rumble: Pfft! When it comes to the "climbing the ladder" element, I'm GOLDEN. I'm not afraid of heights….what I AM afraid of, is the fact that the same ladder I must use to win that briefcase, can be used as a weapon on me. And not just on ANY regular old body part...the arms, the legs, the pelvis...they're all EXPENDABLE. What I'm REALLY on edge about...is that my FACE...it could...it….-he puts his phone down, looking quite distraught- All of my other opponents...what do THEY have to worry about? They're not GORGEOUS like ME...they're UGGOS. Do you SEE this face? -he circles his hand around his face, his palm facing Silver- This face...it makes a lot of MONEY for this company...it makes a lot of money...for ME. It CANNOT...afford to be damaged. If the metal from one of those ladders comes into contact with my flawless features…-he shivers- the outcome would be DISASTROUS for all of us...but fear not, less fortunate people like Silver Shill! -he smirks- I am aware that so many grotesque members of society hold my face in such high regard. Not just for me, but for ALL of you, I have devised a structure as PERFECT as myself…-he rubs his chin in admiration of his wonderful jawline- to decrease the odds of my excellent exterior being EXTERMINATED. Photo, if you may...please retrieve my structure for me.

Photo: Ah, yes. Vight avay, Rumble! -she walks out of the shot-

Rumble: Give her a second. It's quite a big structure. -Rumble begins taking more selfies as Silver stands there, his hands clamped against his stomach, as he begins whistling. Rumble suddenly stops snapping selfies to give him a dirty look- Don't do that…painters need silence when they paint, composers need quiet when they compose, and I need to NOT be distracted by any outside noises when I'm TRYING TO TAKE SELFIES! -Silver stops, his eyes bulged after Rumble snapped at him. After a few seconds, Rumble looks back into his phone. We soon hear the grunts of Photo Finish, which brings Rumble's attention away from his phone. He looks up from his device and grins- Ah, here it is! -Photo appears back into the shot, looking worn out as she tugs something into the shot with her- Thank you, Photo.

Photo: -giving off a halfhearted thumbs up- It….it vas NO problem at...at all….-she sighs, trying to get her breath back- oy vey…

Silver: Rumble, this….this is quite-

Rumble: Amazing? Stupendous? Incredible?

Silver: Those aren't the words that come to mind but SURE, let's use all of them…

Rumble: I can see you're too stupefied to give off the appropriate reaction, so let me introduce to you, and the ENTIRE world, my ULTIMATE key to winning the Carnival of Carnage...the Ladder of LUSCIOUSNESS!

Silver: …..What.

Rumble: Yes, gaze upon what will bring me victory at High Stakes! This is a ladder that was HANDCRAFTED for MY use, and my use ALONE. All those BORING, BLAND, PLAIN metal ladders that will be set up around the ring are so...so TACKY! Totally NOT my style...and who knows how stable they even are? I could be climbing up one of them and one of the rungs could SNAP in two, and then I would plummet to the mat! Nobody would want that...and as I mentioned before, those ladders can CRUMBLE bodies with ONE SHOT! But this ladder? THIS ladder was DESIGNED to be the most DURABLE, the SAFEST, and above all else, the most STYLISH ladder EVER created! And it's all for ME! I mean, just take a look at it! For once, I'm going to allow you to ogle something else OTHER than me. First off, we have the rails of the ladder, made from the fur of black Alpacas. Then there are the rungs, which consists of nothing but feathers from the bird known as the Purple Honeycreeper. Finally, there's the very top of the ladder, which was formed from the feathers of the Mountain Bluebird. Simply put, this ladder cannot harm me in any way. If somebody were to hit me with it, they would be doing me a favor, because it is too soft to inflict damage on me. The same goes for everyone else in the much, and I'm aware of that. If I need to, I will use one of the regular ladders to punish the others. My ladder, though, is strictly for climbing purposes, and it is the ladder I will use to capture that briefcase. It's also another reason I now have that proves I am better than everyone else…-he puts his face into the camera, looking straight at it- HAHAHAHAHAHA. I have my own personal ladder and you guys DOOOON'T. NANANANANANAAAAAAAA. You all wish you could be me but you CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T! YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T! -he clears his throat and steps away from the camera, but continues to glare at it- Losers…-he smirks again as he looks at Silver- You want my "take" on this match? I'm the ONLY former Carnage Champion competing in it. That gives me the greatest advantage. I know what it's like to hold that gold above my head, and I can't wait to feel that sensation again...I am THE most relevant superstar in the EWF, with OR without that title...but WITH the title, all eyes are on ME, as they SHOULD be. As Carnage Champion, I get every bit of attention that I DESERVE. After High Stakes, everyone will be talking about my SPECTACULAR victory, where I defeated seven WANNABE Champions. After High Stakes, all of the EWF's fans will be BUZZING...about the NEXT Carnage Champion...Rumble. -he smirks at the camera one last time, before turning to Photo- Alright, Photo. Time to put this baby back in storage until the pay per view.

Photo: -on the outside, she is smiling weakly, but on the inside, she wouldn't mind dying- I'm on it, Rumble…-she begins pushing on the Luscious Ladder, barely budging it in front of her-

Rumble: I'm right behind you! -he's not even evaluating her performance. He would rather snap more selfies with his phone than worry about the well-being of his friend-

Silver: -standing there with a "what did I just SEE" look on his face. He shakes his head in appallment- Let's go back to ringside…

Garble: I feel ya, Silver...that was an entertaining interview to me, but it must get on HIS nerves that he has to interview all of these...colorful characters…

Ahuizotl: Surely he knew that would be the result of him signing on with the EWF.

"-Axeman" by Jim Johnston lights up the capacity crowd, and signifies the start of our first match of the evening-

Madden: The following conteeeest is an 8 PERSOOOON TAAAAG TEAAAAM MAAAAATCH! Introduciiiiing FIRST! Accompaniiiied, byyyy HONEEEEEYCOOOOMB! Froooom CLOOOOUDSDAAAAALE! Weighing in at 137 POOOOOUNDS..MIIIIIIIIIIIDNIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIIKE!

Garble: You heard that right, ladies and gents! You're going to be treated to a STAR-STUDDED 8 person tag team match, which is going to consist of both men AND women who will be competing for Championship briefcases at High Stakes!

Ahuizotl: And here comes the first individual, Midnight Strike, who of course qualified for Hope Springs Eternal a few weeks ago. In that match, she FEVERISHLY watched over Honeycomb. Well tonight, Honeycomb will be in her partner's corner, watching the back of Midnight.

Garble: Not to mention, Midnight's three other partners will do the same. At least I HOPE they do...there's a chance these teams could break down like Berry Punch and Shining Armor did last week.

Ahuizotl: That was one of the most dysfunctional teams we've ever seen. If you need any proof, just rewind to the part where Berry Punch BAR TABBED Shining…

Garble: Oh, and then there's the part where Shining PULLED Berry off of Beth Drollins, costing both he and she the victory. But yeah, you get the point...hopefully this WILL go different.

Crowd: MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT!

-Midnight enters the ring after she and Honeycomb gave high fives to the fans (well, Honeycomb mostly gave them hugs.)-

Honeycomb: Now lemme give YOU a hug, Middyyyyy!

Midnight: Uhhh…-she lightly blushes- maybe after my team wins. -Honeycomb nods with a squee, which Midnight can't help but smile at-

-The lights dim, making the arena as dark as Midnight's skin. A blue spotlight shines on the side of the stage, and soon a mix table rises from below, carrying DJ Z, who is already sounding off the air horn at rapid-

DJ Z: Yo yo yo YOOOOOOOOOO! MONDAY NIGHT LUNACYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You are now BACK, -the crowd repeats- in. DAH. MIX! With that Yung Go Hard...DEEEEEEEEEEEEE. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Z! So CHECK IT...my solo debut didn't go so well last week, but that's alright, that's alright. I can't dawdle on the yesteryear, ya hear? (EPIC RHYMING!) There are always greener pastures ahead, and they begin with a man who...isn't really green at all BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT, that's alright! He's only green when he's sick, and MAH DUDES he's ALWAYS sick! He's the SICKEST of the SICK! And right now, y'all be about to catch a case of Neon Lightyngitis! So get on your feet, and get ILL with my bro from another hoe, the dude so slick he causes OIL SPILLS! The one, the onlyyyyy...NEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON LIGHTS! -the crowd cheers at DJ Z's amazing rhymes, while also preparing for the entrance of Neon Lights- MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOISE! -the crowd gets louder, and mimics the following air horns that are let off as DJ Z leaps off the podium-

*It's been such a long time comin', thought you'd understaaand…*

Garble: As always, a DOPE intro from DJ Z, benefitting his tag team partner, Neon Lights!

-The two halves of NION Lights fistbump on the middle of the stage-

Madden: Aaaaand HER PARTNERSSSS...FIRST! Accompaniiiied, by DEEEEEE. JAAAAAAAY Z! Frooooom CANTERLOOOOOT! Weighing in at 218 POOOOOUNDS..NEEEEEOOOOOON..LIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!

Ahuizotl: As DJ Z mentioned previously, his match with Giz Hero last week ended in a crushing defeat, but it was a tremendous performance that he should be PROUD of, so it's a good thing he isn't beating himself up over it.

Garble: Absolutely! And this week, he'll be in the corner of his bro, Neon Lights, who we all know had a HELL of a last month, making it all the way to the FINALS of the King of the Ring tournament! He opened a lot of people's eyes, and to the shock of no one, he will be competing in the Carnival of Carnage at High Stakes.

Ahuizotl: The King of the Ring tournament turned out to be a bust, but for a driven young man like Neon Lights, he only needs ONE victory at High Stakes to earn a shot at the Carnage Championship, rather than two!

Garble: That's a great point, 'Zotl. He had to wrestle TWICE at The Royal Rumble, whereas this month only one victory will launch him to the top of the heap of challengers for the Carnage Championship. The only problem is that ONE match Neon needs to win...is a ladder match, perhaps the most physically grueling match you could think of.

Ahuizotl: It is a daunting task for ANY man, but in all honesty, I believe Neon Lights can overcome the towering assignment he faces at High Stakes.

-Neon hops over the top rope, approaching Midnight and holding out his fist with a grin-

Crowd: NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS!

Neon: Good to be teaming with you, Strike! How 'bout some skin for ya boy?

Midnight: -eyeing his fist before she places her own hand over it, pushing Neon's fist away- I'll pass…

Neon: That's cool! I won't hate on you. -he stands next to her, awaiting their partners- Just do your thing, and this match is OURS for the taking!

-"Retaliation" by CFO$ adds another to the lineup of what is already an impressive team. A slew of cheers follow-

Garble: Ironically, this unstable dude makes his team a little bit more stable!

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR PARTNERS...FIRST! Frooooom CANTERLOOOOOT! Weighing in at 227 POOOOOOUNDS..FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH..SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTRYYYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: I think you just said it best, partner. However, ever since being betrayed by both Sunset AND her boytoy, Shining Armor, Flash has had a serious trust issue, and for good reason...tonight, he's going to HAVE to trust THREE other men and women to lead him to victory.

Garble: That is correct, but so far, his team is comprised of some not-scummy people. Flash already has experience teaming up with Neon, as he did at The Royal Rumble, and like Flash, Midnight is a loner, too. I think they have enough in common to be able to perform well together tonight.

Ahuizotl: Another great point. Flash has still got to be stinging from the debilitating loss he suffered at the hands of Klaus, the newest member of the Lunacy roster last week, though.

Garble: Oh jeez, I wouldn't be surprised if that match is still in the back of his mind. He needs to forget about that for now. Sure, it is a tough pill to swallow, but it's only one match. Flash can turn all his hardships around by climbing that ladder at High Stakes, and pulling that all-important briefcase down.

-Flash hops onto the apron and steps through the middle rope, climbing onto a nearby middle rope and looking out at the fans with his crazy eyes, which the fans can't get enough of-

Crowd: FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Garble: It's probably obvious, but this is a team of fan favorites so far! Let's see who is going to round it out…

-The lights are suddenly turned off again-

Ahuizotl: We can speculate at this point…

-The sound of a heartbeat resonates throughout the arena, which answers the question every fan had on their mind. Every fan then responds with an astounding array of cheers-

Garble: That heartbeat! The sudden influx of glee! We all know who it is!

-From a pillar of smoke coming out of the stage, Twist emerges, holding her arms up as she presents herself to the Lunacy crowd, who respond to her with nothing but love-

Ahuizotl: It's Twist! Arguably the biggest fan favorite of them all!

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR PARTNER! Frooooom LONEYVIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 132 POOOOOUNDS...TAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!

Garble: Zotl! Is this a team, or is this a TEAM?!

Ahuizotl: That's obviously a trick question, because there's NO doubt that it IS, and a HELL of a team at that! Four unpredictable individuals, with both their mindset AND their movesets!

Garble: The Lunacy fans are about to fly out of their SEATS! After she scored the biggest win of her career over Cadance last week, all of these people could not be any more IN LOVE with Twist!

-Twist crouches down below a barricade with blocks off many ravenous fans, all of which pat Twist on her arms as she prepares for this huge tag team match. Twist smiles up at them before getting back up on her feet. She then begins climbing up the steps to join her team in the ring-

Ahuizotl: Midnight, Flash and Neon Lights KNOW that they have been dealt a SERIOUS hand here. This team could very well DOMINATE this brand if they wanted to!

Garble: I have a feeling this is a one night only occurrence, but if it ISN'T….WOW. Watch out, EWF!

*Everybody's starry eyed...and everybody glows...OH!* -the cheers don't stop there, not by a LONG shot-

Garble: The hits just KEEP on coming!

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS...FIRST! Froooom LONEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 131 POOOOOUNDS...RAAAAAAAAAAAAARITYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: This should be NO surprise, partner! Every man and woman who will be competing in those ladder matches are a FORCE to be reckoned with in the ring! With the exception of Klaus, but even THAT could change relatively soon.

Garble: It's just such an overwhelming moment for me...we're going to have EIGHT of our youngest and BRIGHTEST stars in ONE match! I can hardly contain my EXCITEMENT!

Ahuizotl: Let it all out, then, just like these fans! Even if the rest of this team is full of dastardly deviants, they can at least cheer for Rarity, one of the purest individuals you will find in the EWF!

-Rarity meets with the fans, giving them high fives, and as she normally does, she gives one lucky little boy in the front row a kiss on his cheek-

Garble: Hey, and there's the proof. These fans love her, and she loves them back. I have a feeling that little boy is going to love her FOREVER from this day forward...in a...DIFFERENT light…

Ahuizotl: Oh, stop it! He's such a young one!

Garble: Hey, I'm happy for him. Kid is going to be a MAJOR player when he grows up!

-Rarity stands on the other side of the ring, looking at the ramp to watch her next partner enter the fray-

*Look everyone, it's RUMBLE!* -a mixture of boos and cheers enters the arena-

Garble: We all saw this coming, but the other team looks interesting thus far!

-A pair of fuzzy tassel boots begin walking across the stage, and as the intro to Rumble's theme song drops, the camera zooms in on his his raised eyebrow and duckface. Soon after, he begins taking selfies on the stage, and the flash bulbs on Photo Finish's camera have NEVER been this overworked-

Madden: Aaaaand HER PARTNERS...FIRST! Accompaniiiied, byyyy PHOTOOOOOOO FINIIIIIISH! Making his SEASONAL RESIDEEEEENCE in CAMPOOOOOOO GRANDEEEEEEEEE, BRAZIIIIIIL! Weighing in at 201 POOOOOUNDS...RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLEEEEE!

Garble: As we heard in his interview just a bit ago, Rumble will be the only participant in the Carnival of Carnage match who is a former Carnage Champion.

Ahuizotl: And he's absolutely correct. It's also worth noting that in this match, at least out of the participants we've seen, Rumble is the ONLY former Champion.

Garble: Damn...that's very big. And ya know, speaking of the Carnival of Carnage, I spoke to Rumble recently, and I asked him what HIS favorite part of the carnival was, and guess what the fuck he said?

Ahuizotl: It would have to be something very ridiculous and...very RUMBLE. Hmmm...I don't know. What the fuck DID he say?

Garble: ….He told me it was the House of Mirrors.

Ahuizotl: Oh for the LOVE of God...of course it would be...I assume he's gone through the thing THOUSANDS of times, just to see himself from EVERY direction.

Garble: And as Rumble makes his way to the ring, I'm just going to put this out there and get it over with. Jacket made of fur from the Gray-footed chipmunk, pants and armbands made from the scales of the Argentine black and white tegu lizard, and his boot tassels are made out of the fur of the Tianzhu White yak…-he stops, breathing heavily- WOW that's a mouthful!

Ahuizotl: I know how you feel...I have to do it at the pay per views when you aren't around…one of these days, I'm going to push the responsibility onto Whooves.

Garble: Why not Discord?

Ahuizotl: He would just tell me to screw myself sideways.

Garble: Fair enough.

-Rumble slides into the ring from under the bottom rope after taking selfies on the apron. He walks over to what will be his team's corner and lounges on the top rope. He turns to Rarity and motions for her to "shoo"-

Rumble: Uh...if you could scooch over THAT way some, that'd be greaaaat. -Rarity begrudgingly does so, afterwards Rumble continues to take selfies as he lounges-

Ahuizotl: You've gotta be...this kid could not be ANY more rude, telling Rarity to get out of his shot because he can't take selfies with other people around!

Garble: If he keeps that attitude up, Rarity will slap that duckface of his CLEAN off!

-"Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston initiates a boundless sea of cheers from the fans in attendance-

Garble: Oh fuuuuuu-...

Ahuizotl: HERE COMES THE PAIN!

-Seconds later, Bulk Biceps makes him way onto the stage, with intensity seeping out of every one of his pores. Suri Poloman is right behind him-

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR PARTNERS...FIRST! Accompaniiied, byyy SUUUURRRRRIIIII POLOOOOOMAAAAAAN! Froooom MINNEAPOLIIIIS, MINNESOOOOOTAAAA! Weighing in at 296 POOOOOOUNDS..BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLK..BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEPS!

Garble: I know that I said the first team had a lot going for it, and it still DOES, but following THIS turn of events...JEEZ...things aren't looking too good…

Ahuizotl: Once you see Bulk Biceps, with Suri Poloman trailing behind, enter the Lunacy Asylum, you know that business has just picked up BIG TIME. Bulk Biceps, the man who eliminated SIX men in that Battle Royal just a few weeks ago, and I truly believe that if the EIGHT men who eliminated him wouldn't have teamed up to do so, Bulk would've thrown even MORE guys out, and ultimately, he would've WON the whole damn thing!

Garble: There's only two numbers out of that paragraph you need to keep in mind when it comes to Bulk Biceps...six...and eight. He eliminated six men, and it took eight others to get him over the top rope! You can't defeat The Beast like that at High Stakes. You need to take him out with a ladder, and as big as that guy is, he can probably take an UNEARTHLY amount of damage with a ladder!

Ahuizotl: It will be a struggle, that's for sure...and that doesn't just go for the match at High Stakes. That also translates to this tag team match tonight. No matter WHO their final teammate is, with the arrival of Bulk Biceps, Rarity and Rumble's team have a DEFINITE advantage, I don't care WHO comes out next!

-Bulk leaps onto the apron, pulling down on the top rope and swinging his back away from the rope as a pyro blasts from all four ringposts. Bulk then enters the ring and walks back and forth across each side of the ring, eyeing both the men AND the women that he will be facing-

Garble: Give Flash, Neon, Twist and Midnight their credit, though...they do NOT look frightened by Bulk Biceps…

-Out of nowhere, the sound of creepy piano keys brings forth yet MORE cheers from the crowd-

Ahuizotl: But maybe THIS woman WILL frighten them!

-The titantron soon gets some orange light to it, thanks to Amay's lantern. Speaking of Amay, the forms of she and the other Wythyst Family members now take up the screen, with Amay at the forefront-

Amay: …...We're here….-with that, Amay blows out her lantern, and right away, her theme music begins-

Garble: -as half of the crowd claps along to the beat of the theme, while the other half holds up the flashlights to their cell phone- 'Zotl…

Ahuizotl: Yes?

Garble: I didn't think the odds of the other team winning could be raised any more, but lo and behold they HAVE!

Ahuizotl: I didn't think it was possible either, and I'm NOT selling the other team short...but Rarity has, listen to this: a former AND the very FIRST Carnage Champion, perhaps the most powerful man in the EWF, and now you add in the Pied Piper of the EWF herself...Amay Wythyst. A woman that, since she has arrived, has littered a path of mutilated and frozen bodies wherever she may roam.

Garble: Not to mention the women behind her...Amay's most avid and devoted followers: Ericka Rowan, and Lucy Harper. They will be at ringside to provide even more scare tactics to Amay's scheme. And then there are the fans...so many fans have taken an akin liking to Amay and her charismatic, if not haunting speeches, and her smash mouth style.

Ahuiztol: Every week, it seems that Amay's legion of zealots grows more and more...tonight, all of these barriers could prove just FAR too much for Flash, Neon Lights, Twist and Midnight Strike to overcome, no matter how daring and strong-willed they may be…

-Amay takes a seat in her rocking chair, and blows out her lantern, which raises the lights. Amay begins cackling as the fans cheer that spectacle of an entrance. Amay removes her fedora and vest and throws them on the ground as she whips her hair behind her head-

Garble: Something just came to my mind...who in their right mind would want to TEAM with this wackjob, let alone FACE her?!

Ahuizotl: Well, Amay's partners may not, and I couldn't blame them in the SLIGHTEST, but if they want to win this match, they're going to NEED to.

-Rumble AND Bulk move around the ringpost and climb onto the OTHER side of their corner, meaning that Amay is going to be all by her lonesome on the other side-

Garble: Well, that isn't surprising. Amay doesn't seem to mind, either.

-Simply by being looked at by Harper and Rowan, Photo Finish scrambles from behind Amay and runs around to the other side, tripping behind where Rumble is standing on the apron. Amay laughs at this incident before turning her attention back to the match-

Ahuizotl: This is definitely one of the oddest matches we have ever had on Lunacy. Four fan favorites make up one team, while the other team consists of three men and women whom the crowd have unexpectedly fallen in love with, and someone who you would EXPECT them to cheer for, Rarity.

Garble: This is the perfect show for a match like to to happen on, though, 'Zotl! It's Monday Night LUNACY! Let's DO THIS!

Match 1: Rumble w/ Photo Finish, Rarity, Bulk Biceps w/ Suri Poloman and Amay Wythyst w/ Ericka Rowan & Lucy Harper vs Neon Lights w/ DJ Z, Midnight Strike w/ Honeycomb, Flash Sentry and Twist

-8 minutes later-

-Bulk Biceps wraps his arms around Flash's waist near the ropes-

Ahuizotl: W-wait! Is...is Bulk going to GERMAN Flash OVER THE TOP ROPE?!

Garble: Flash certainly can take a lot of punishment, but I'm not even sure if HE can withstand a fall like that!

-Bulk tosses Flash behind him, which sends him over the ropes. Flash grabs onto the top rope with both hands, and is able to pull himself onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: Amazing! He avoided total disaster!

-Bulk comes running at Flash, who pulls the top rope down, allowing Bulk to fall to the floor-

Garble: But Bulk lands on his feet!

-Flash re-enters the ring as Bulk stiffens his balance. Flash dives through the middle rope, but winds up being caught in mid-air by Bulk-

Garble: OH CRAP! THAT SUICIDE DIVE COULD QUICKLY TURN INTO HOMICIDE!

Ahuizotl: Bulk Biceps, perhaps the most POWERFUL man in the EWF!

-A few seconds later, Bulk HURLS Flash behind himself with an Overhead Belly to Belly suplex. The top of Flash's back collides with the top of the barricade, and many fans have to quickly move out of the way as the force of the throw sends Flash off of the barricade and crashing into many steel chairs below, tipping most of them over onto the floor-

Garble: MY GOD! WHAT A WICKED THROW!

Ahuizotl: THAT BELLY TO BELLY SENT FLASH FLYING THROUGH THE AIR UNTIL HE COLLIDED WITH THE BARRICADE, AND THE VELOCITY THEN MADE HIM SMASH INTO THAT PILE OF STEEL CHAIRS DOWN BELOW!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Garble: Those usual seats that house the EWF fans weren't able to cushion the fall of Flash Sentry like they cushion their behinds! Like I said, he can take one HELL of a beating, but how can he hope to get back into the match after THIS?

Suri: -grinning at the damage her client has created- YOU JUST SUPLEXED HIM TO HELL! HE'S DEMOLISHED!

-6 minutes later-

-Midnight dives off the top rope, sending her body crashing into the forms of Rarity, Harper and Rowan and knocking both them and herself down to the floor. On the other side of the ring, Twist is looking to nail the Twist of Fate on Amay-

Crowd: MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT!

Garble: Amay could soon be joining her Wythyst Family counterparts on the floor!

-As Twist holds out her arm, yelling a battle cry out to the crowd, Amay wraps her arm around Twist's neck. The crowd OHHHHs in anticipation-

Ahuizotl: The Eater of Worlds removes herself from harm's way! She may be about to change TWIST's fate!

-Amay lifts Twist into the air and drops her onto the edge of the announce table! Twist falls to the floor, her back being folded up-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A VICIOUS URANAGE SIDE SLAM!

Garble: Twist is in pain...she is in some deep, DEEP pain...the edge of our announce table is one of the most devastating parts of this arena!

-Meanwhile, back in the ring, Neon Lights has scaled up to the top rope, as he was able to get Bulk off of his feet. He is about to jump off, when he is WALLOPED in the side of the head with a kick from Rumble!-

Garble: SUPERMODEL KICK! Neon Lights was perhaps attempting to put The Beast away with the Gruv Glide, but Rumble ran ACROSS the ring apron and brought his stylish boot into the mush of Neon!

-Rumble runs back to his corner as Neon falls off the top rope, and lands on the top rope (the rope without any turnbuckles attached to it)-

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights is OUT! And he's just LAYING on the top rope, probably in the WORST position possible!

-Bulk gets to his feet, and walks over to Neon. He leans down and removes Neon from the top rope, placing him on his shoulders and walking over to the middle of the ring. With a roar, he spins Neon in the air, and on the way down, Neon's face SPLATS into the mat!-

Garble: A THUNDEROUS F-5 has just RAVAGED the Asylum, and Neon Lights was the victim!

*1…...2…..3!* -the bell rings, as the camera catches a glimpse of a joyful Suri Polomare-

Madden: Here are YOUR WINNEEEEERRRRS..RAAAAAAARITYYYY! RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLE! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULK..BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEPS! And Amaaaaay..Wythyyyyyst…

Ahuizotl: That was some IMPECCABLE teamwork from Rumble and Bulk Biceps, and I suppose that's to be expected from two men that used to spend so much time with each other.

Garble: Absolutely. That Supermodel Kick caught Neon Lights when he least expected it, and Bulk's F-5 spelt the end for the team of he, Twist, Midnight and Flash.

-Bulk turns around to be surprised by the form of Rumble, who is sending his boot his way. Bulk ducks the kick-

Ahuizotl: THE SUPERMODEL KICK WAS AVERTED! RUMBLE TRIED TO GET THE JUMP ON HIS BURLY PARTNER!

-As Rumble turns around upon missing, he is picked up on the shoulders of Bulk. The crowd is cheering as Bulk walks around the ring with Rumble, who is kicking his feet like a fussy child-

Ahuizotl: PRINCE PRETTY COULD VERY WELL BE PULVERIZED!

Garble: Where's that fuzzy ladder when you need it?!

-Rumble becomes the second recipient of an F-5 as his face smashes into the mat, with the crowd cheering extra loud-

Ahuizotl: It certainly would've help bolster his clash with the mat!

Garble: It looks like their partnership is going to be short-lived...just one match long.

Ahuizotl: Rumble got what he wanted out of Bulk; a victory, so he was going to LITERALLY kick him to the curb, like he has done in the past!

-Bulk turns around, his chest heaving with intensity, as he is met with the fists of Flash Sentry, who also gets cheers from the crowd-

Garble: WHAT? FLASH?!

Ahuizotl: Flash is ALWAYS in "melee mode"! He wants to continue his wrangle with Bulk following that suplex that sent him into the crowd!

-Flash is able to land many jabs into the face of Bulk, but Bulk only has to duck ONE left hand and use his uncharacteristic speed to position himself BEHIND Flash-

Garble: Flash put up a good front, firing off as many bullets as he could, but his little boost of energy is about to be GRIDLOCKED!

-For the 5th time tonight, Flash is chucked backwards with a German Suplex. This time, he flips himself in mid-air before landing on the sternum of Rumble, which causes much of the crowd to OHHHH in both astonishment and alarm over Rumble and Flash's well-being-

Ahuizotl: HOLY HELL! BULK BICEPS, SUPLEX MACHINE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Garble: At this point, it's doubtful if Flash Sentry will even be able to COMPETE at High Stakes! From being launched into the barricade, tumbling into a group of steel chairs, and now being FLIPPED onto Rumble! Bulk Biceps has DECIMATED both his tag team partners AND his opponents!

Ahuizotl: Who can put a stop to Bulk Biceps at High Stakes? …...Who?

-Bulk leaves the ring, etching a satisfied grin on the face of Suri as he walks up the ramp, a look of ferocity on his face-

-The drama doesn't stop there, as Rarity gets to her feet after being knocked down by Midnight Strike. She doesn't have much time to do anything as Lucy Harper sends her own boot into the side of her head, causing Rarity to slump onto the ring apron-

Garble: HARPER! HARPER WITH A FEROCIOUS KICK!

Ahuizotl: It looked like Harper was WAITING for Rarity to get to her feet! But...but WHY?

-Both Rowan and Harper grab Rarity and shove her into the ring from under the bottom rope. Amay Wythyst has been watching everything unfold since she took out Twist. She rises to her feet after being crouched over by the barricade on the right side of the announce table, sporting a sinister grin as she approaches the ring-

Garble: I think we have our answer right there...they were taking orders from Amay Wythyst.

Ahuizotl: Rarity was Amay's partner in this match, but I highly doubt she gives a DAMN about that! This is all about sending a message to the 6 other women in Hope Springs Eternal!

-Amay slides in under the bottom rope, taking a moment to examine Rarity's state before springing to her feet, quickly bringing Rarity to her own feet and bending her down by her back-

Garble: Rarity will share the same destiny that many others have undergone, courtesy of that baneful woman!

-Amay drives Rarity into the mat, immediately rising up to one knee and taking a look around the ring-

Ahuizotl: Brother Avery...the move named after the mystifying man Amay spoke fondly of a few weeks ago!

-Amay spots Photo Finish tending to Rumble in front of her. Without any warning, Amay gathers her to her feet by grabbing her hair-

Garble: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Photo Finish wasn't even a part of the damn match!

Ahuizotl: I don't think it MATTERS! Anyone who hasn't felt the sting of Amay Wythyst's anguish is open season, apparently!

-Photo is also planted into the mat face first-

Garble: Another dose of Brother Avery! I wonder if he is proud of what Amay Wythyst is trying to accomplish here in the EWF…

Crowd: AMAY'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! AMAY'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! AMAY'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! AMAY'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! AMAY'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! AMAY'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU!

Ahuizotl: The crowd seems to be enjoying this...this DESTRUCTION.

Garble: I'm sure they wouldn't want to be on the RECEIVING end of it!

-Amay gets back up to her feet, which is Midnight Strike's cue to springboard off the top rope. She soars towards Amay, but doesn't make it very far as she is CLOBBERED out of the air with a Discus Clothesline from Harper!-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A CLOTHESLINE! HARPER NEARLY TOOK MIDNIGHT'S HEAD OFF!

-The crowd cheers at the sheer brutality that Harper packed into that Clothesline, but they of course are upset that Midnight happened to be the one that encountered it, so their cheers aren't that loud. OHHHs are mostly what come out of their mouth-

Garble: MIDNIGHT STRIKE, JUST GOT STRUCK WITH ONE OF THE SICKEST CLOTHESLINES I'VE EVER SEEN! ….WOW!

Crowd: HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT!

Ahuizotl: I have NO IDEA how Midnight is going to get up from that HELLACIOUS hit!

-Amay puts a hand on the back of Harper's head, placing their foreheads together, which is her way of praising her for being such good protection. Amay's grin continuously remains on her face as she now lifts Midnight to a standing stance-

Garble: Well, she got up, but it wasn't under her own volition...and now she's about to be brought back DOWN! -Just as Garble says that, Midnight becomes the next victim of Brother Avery. Honeycomb is shown outside the ring, with her hands over her mouth in both shock and gloom-

Ahuizotl: Poor Honeycomb...she was forced to watch her good friend and tag team partner suffer the same fate that Rarity and Photo Finish did...she could've helped her, but she too would've wound up lying on the mat…

Garble: And I'm sure that ISN'T what Midnight would want to happen to Honeycomb…

-Harper and Rowan take the time to place Photo Finish's body on top of Midnight, followed by Rarity on top of Photo's-

Ahuizotl: Dear God...it's like she's presenting an offering to the devil himself! Just like Bulk Biceps, Amay Wythyst and her Family have taken out EVERY woman that stood in their way tonight…

Garble: Rarity...Twist...Midnight Strike...Photo Finish...these women weren't really STANDING in their way, 'Zotl...Amay Wythyst is just aware that when she and her Family are around, there isn't a single person, man or woman, that can refrain them from reigning havoc upon whoever they please...

Crowd: SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WIDE WOOORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOORLD, IN HER HANDS..SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HER HAAAANDS...

-The crowd continues to sing the signature tune of The Wythyst Family as Amay sits on her knees in front of the pile of tarnished corpses. Rowan and Harper stand at her sides as their leader holds her arms out and laughs maniacally-

Amay: -she holds out her arms, opting anyone who will listen to- FOLLOOOOOW….THE BUZZAAAAAAAARDS…-before continuing to laugh-

Ahuizotl: I think I misinterpreted the situation...Amay isn't trying to APPEASE the devil, no...she IS the devil…

-The crowd's rendition of "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands" eerily echoes throughout the Asylum, as the camera zooms in on the equally creepy grin of Amay Wythyst-

*DEH!*

-Immediately following the eerie shot of Rowan's sheep mask, we see a camera on a wooden floor in what has become known as The Boiler Room; the hideout of The Sword. A pair of black combat boots approach, and soon, with a grunt, the camera is picked up by Diane Ditzbrose, who is joined by Beth Drollins on her right, and Rosely Reigns on her left. This week, Drollins is adorning a black cap on her head to go with the rest of The Sword's all-black attire-

Ditzbrose: I'm Diane Ditzbrose.

Drollins: -leaning into the camera- Beth Drollins.

Reigns: -quietly, but yet with purpose in her tone- I'm Rosely Reigns…-she gives a single nod to the camera- we're The Sword...

Ditzbrose: -smirking- Another month in the EWF comes to an end, but this wasn't like ANY other month.

Drollins: -as Ditzbrose looks off to the side, her messy hair covering her eyes- This was a month, that will go down -she grits her teeth- in HISTORY! A month that will ALWAYS...be remembered..for the SCAR we've left…

Reigns: -nodding- And we're JUST gettin' started…

Ditzbrose: -shaking the hair out of her eyes- We warned you...we warned EVERYBODY! We shined a big, bright GLARING light...on the INJUSTICE...in the EWF.

Drollins: We didn't just TALK..about injustice...did we, Lightning? -grainy footage is shown of The Sword triple powerbombing Lightning Dust- did we, Fluttershy? -this time, footage is shown of Fluttershy being triple powerbombed- did we, Rarity? -now Rarity is shown being powerbombed- did we, Rainbow Dash?! -Rainbow Dash's powerbomb at The Royal Rumble is the final one shown- did we just-did we just TALK about...injusticeee?

Ditzbrose: -can only chuckle at the list Drollins just mentioned- Jeez, guys...how many people have we Triple Powerbombed? -Drollins unleashes her signature laugh as Reigns smirks- There's gotta...there's gotta be like a census for that or something. -she shrugs-

Reigns: Nah, but…-she chuckles- we did NOT just talk about justice...we've RECTIFIED it.

Drollins: Damn right we did. We EXCOMMUNICATED Filthy Rich from his own creation: Monday Night Lunacy. We showed masqueraders like Berry Punch, Rainbow Dash, Diamond Tiara-even some of the MEN like DJ Z and Flash Sentry...just how DEEP a laceration from The Sword can run.

Ditzbrose: Lightning Dust! Fluttershy! The most -in a mocking voice- beeeelooooved tag team in the EWF. Well how did all that popularity, how did all those screaming men and women, help you fare through all of the BEATINGS...that we've given to you? Huh? Well apparently not too freakin' well, because YOU'VE NEVER BEATEN THE SWORD. NOBODY has, but you were two of our very first victims! And since that day, you ain't bounced back against us. The Sword has defeated you two in 1, 2, 3! 3 consecutive pay per views. TWICE in 6 women matches, and then there's last month at The Royal Rumble; the BIG one.

Reigns: And at High Stakes...nobody's gonna be watching your back this time.

Drollins: That's right. What makes you think the outcome of THIS pay per view...is going to be any different? It'll be the same old story, except THIS time...you're going to lose the ONE thing that you've been able to hold onto after all this time. MIRACULOUSLY, might I add...the Chick Combo Championships. They will belong to the Hounds of Justice after High Stakes. And at High Stakes, I will compete in one of the most grueling, body-altering matches imaginable...a ladder match. But what's hanging above the ring, makes the compromisation of my body entirely worth it. An automatic title shot at the Eternal Women's Champion. And like my comrades, I plan to climb each rung of that ladder, come out of the gruesome scene as a winner, and walk away from the ring with that very briefcase.

Reigns: And whoever's the Champion coming out of High Stakes, you gonna be gettin' your BRAINS stomped out, girl. And as far as the Chick Combo Championships? Whichever teams wanna step up and try to pry those titles away from us...good luck, because our grip...is as rigid as IRON.  
>Ditzbrose: Another month ends, another month begins, but FOR US, NOW, ALWAYS! The mission remains the same…<p>

Drollins: 2014, will be the year The Sword CLEANSES...the disease of injustice..from the EWF.

Ditzbrose: WE HAVE NO FRIENDS, WE HAVE NO ALLIES. WE CAN'T HAVE THEM, WE DON'T NEED THEM, WE DON'T WANT THEM. -she leans in very close to the camera as Reigns cracks her neck in the background- We answer...to NO ONE.

Drollins: Drollins…

Ditzbrose: Ditzbrose.

Reigns: -quietly again- Reigns...in July, 2014...Justice lives. Believe in The Sword.

Ditzbrose: -as Drollins scrunches her face- BELIEEEEEVE. IN THE SWORD! -with that, she sets the camera back down on the floor, and three pairs of combat boots walk away at once-

-With that, we are sent to commercial-

Silver Shill: Welcome back to Monday Night Lunacy, everyone. I am standing by at this time, with "Marble Cold"..Berry Punch. -Berry is shown in the shot, wearing her leather vest that spells out "BERRY" in bold white lettering on the right side, and shows a white skull with red eyes, as well as the letters "DOB" (standing for Daughter of a Bastard) on the left side. She has her usual stone cold expression covering her face- Berry..tonight, you will put your spot in the Hope Springs Eternal match at High Stakes on the line against Trixie, who will be making her Lunacy debut. What are your thoughts on this development?

Berry: What are my thoughts? Well any concerned man or woman would react in the obvious way...they'd pitch a fit, state that the world must have a grudge against them, they'd cry and moan, they'd suck their thumb, and they'd tell anybody and everybody that would listen that it was the worst travesty in EWF history, like they stubbed their damn toe or something. Now I ain't gonna react that way, because I ain't a concerned woman. In my case, "the world" is represented by The System. I've got a grudge with them, and that's because I don't see eye to eye with how them shitbirds are running this place into the ground. But instead of cryin' and snottin' all over the damn place, I can do something about it. That's why I Bar Tabbed Luna last week, and yeah, that got me in some hot water. If I'm Marble Cold, that bitch is STONE Cold. She thinks she can punish me, by forcing me to put my spot in the ladder match up for grabs? EH-EH! What Luna and The System don't realize, is that they can't get rid of The Loneyville Lancehead (Lancehead is a type of snake) THAT easily! I'm like the worst case of hemorrhoids that you've ever had! And Luna wants to put me up against some fresh blood, the Gruesome and Pissful Trixie? I ain't gonna take her lightly. She was a hell of a card on Sublime. First World Fighter's Champion and blah blah blah blah...I get it. But what's really funny to me is that she ACCEPTED this match? Has she not been paying attention to what I've been doing over here on Lunacy? I may not have won any titles...yet, but I've been Bar Tabbing bitches LEFT and RIGHT, kicking the asses of whoever wants to step in the ring with Marble Cold. Trixie...unfortunately for you, I'M your welcome wagon to Lunacy, and this wagon is going to escort you to the welcoming party straight from hell, missy. After this match, whether you join The System or not, doesn't matter to me...just make sure you don't run into me again, lest you want to get your ass whooped and Bar Tabbed again. And you DON'T want to join The System, because that would make you an enemy of Marble Cold, and let me tell you, that's the LAST thing you want. -her eyebrows narrow- Hopefully the ass-kicking I give you tonight will convince you that The System ain't the place for you. Trixie...I'm going to stomp a sandcastle in your sand-filled twat, which don't never get any attention from men because your obnoxious, pain in the neck personality drives them all away, and H'WALK IT DAMP! Speaking of drive, I'm gonna drive you back to Sublime with that magic wand of yours stuck inside your urethra. In fact, I'm going to maneuver just right enough so that it's pointing in the direction of the Symposium. And then I'm going to walk into High Stakes, and whip the asses of the 7 other bitches who dare to come out from the back, and meet face-to-face with Marble Cold. Ladders ain't really my style, so I'm gonna beat them to a pulp with my fists, because Marble Cold's fists have done her well enough throughout her life. So there's my "thoughts" for you. -she looks at Silver Shill- I hope they've satisfied your journalistic palate. -she then looks back at the camera- Trixie...if I were you, I'd wave that little magic stick of yours and use it to disappear, before I STICK the damn thing where the sun don't shine. And that's the BOTTOM LIIIIIINE…'cuz Marble Cold SAID SO. -Berry saunters off, leaving Silver Shill both yearning for more and overwhelmed-

Garble: Holy crap...Berry Punch, intense as always, sending a verbal message to Trixie before their huge match tonight.

Ahuizotl: And speaking of intense, The Bionic Brute, Overdrive is already in the ring, as our next matchup is set to begin shortly!

-Overdrive's theme music is playing as he is set up in the corner, awaiting his next opponent with his partner, Vultarian next to his side-

-"Hundred Million" by Treble Charger brings Overdrive's opponent out to the stage, whom is showered in boos-

Madden: Aaaaand HIS OPPONENT! Froooom LONEYVIIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 218 POOOOOUNDS..THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDERLAAAAAAAAAAAANE!

Ahuizotl: Over the past few weeks, we've witnessed a shocking transformation for Thunderlane. A transformation he must've thought was NECESSARY in order to become the Carnage Champion!

Garble: So far, all it's done is get this entire audience to despise him, and OUTRAGE the Champion himself, Giz Hero. He's got new theme music, he's removed the gaudy earrings and the vanilla tips, and he's back to his original look; returning to his roots, if you will.

Ahuizotl: It could prove successful, but no matter how noteworthy his career is from this point on, I will NEVER praise this man for how he got to that point!

Garble: I don't know how anyone COULD. To so THOUGHTLESSLY and CARELESSLY break the heart of Cloudchaser, a girl who had been waiting so many YEARS for her old sweetheart to return to her is one of the LOWEST things we've witnessed here in the EWF!

Ahuizotl: Yet he's still able to walk to the ring with that cocky smirk he's always had, like nothing has changed. Actually...he looks a tiny bit MORE arrogant tonight…

Garble: Maybe his arrogance has GROWN since he kicked Cloudchaser to the curb...I wouldn't doubt it, and if that's true, I'm even more disgusted…

-Thunderlane enters the ring, and is immediately confronted by Overdrive, who gets in his face-

Ahuizotl: THIS is interesting! Overdrive has approached Thunderlane before their match has even begun.

Crowd: KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!

Overdrive: -with contempt dripping from his voice- How can you live with yourself? Cloudchaser was willing to do anything and EVERYTHING for you, yet you so selfishly treated her as if she were dirt on the bottom of your shoe!

Thunderlane: Heh...who are YOU to judge ME? At least I CAN get a girl, you bag of bolts.

-Overdrive turns his head to the side, trying to compose himself. He nods his head with rage, as if to say, "okay, now I'm gonna kick your ASS" before stepping back to his corner-

Garble: How can Thunderlane SAY things like that? What a sad excuse for a human being…

Ahuizotl: He had a girl...a girl who is beautiful on both the inside AND the outside, yet he threw her away like she was NOTHING.

Garble: And he doesn't look the LEAST bit concerned about his match with Overdrive. I hope Overdrive does Giz's job BEFORE High Stakes, and teaches that son of a bitch a valuable lesson! I hope he treats Thunderlane like he treated Cloudchaser!

Match 2: Overdrive w/ Vultarian vs Thunderlane

-7 minutes later-

-Thunderlane is perched on the top rope, looking down below at Overdrive-

Ahuizotl: Overdrive may be out already! Thunderlane is poised and ready!

Garble: The dark clouds are swarming in...Overdrive may be seconds away from beiiiiing...

-He jumps off the top rope, but Overdrive rises to his feet just in time to catch Thunderlane in mid-air before spinning Thunderlane onto his back right on the mat with a Snap scoop powerslam!-

Garble: -as the crowd is going wild after that insane counter- WHAT A POWERSLAM BY OVERDRIVE! THUNDERSTRUCK WAS EVADED!

Ahuizotl: THUNDERLANE NEARLY GOT DRIVEN RIGHT THROUGH THE MAT!

-Overdrive goes for a cover on Thunderlane, but gets just 2-

Garble: ONE more big move like that, and the Aerodynamic Animatronic may come away with a huge victory tonight!

Ahuizotl: I like that! I'm glad you've been brushing up on your alliteration.

Garble: I have to compete with you on a week-to-week basis, so my alliteration ability was always available for acute assistance.

Ahuizotl: -nearly faints at the sexy use of alliteration- AHHHHHHHHH!

-6 minutes later-

-The tables have since been turned, as OVERDRIVE is now the one with sits atop the highest rope-

Garble: Overdrive's taking a page out of his buddy Vultarian's playbook; perching himself up at the top like a hungry vulture, waiting for the perfect chance to attack his prey!

-Just before Overdrive can attack, Thunderlane brings his stomach off of the mat and jumps forward at the ring rope, which causes the rope to bounce and as a result, Overdrive falls off, his knees hitting the top turnbuckle as he flips over and lands on his back-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd OHHHHs at the impact- WHOA DAMN! The reverb of the ring rope forced Overdrive to tumble down to the mat!

Garble: I think Thunderlane is a piece of garbage, but I've gotta admit that right there was the SMARTEST thing he could've done in that situation…

Ahuizotl: Overdrive was looking to hit the Maximum Overdrive, but Thunderlane, much the same way his opponent did earlier in the match, saw the move coming, and sought to prevent it from occurring! Very smart indeed.

-Rather than go back up top himself, Thunderlane bounces off the ropes, rolling on the mat as he does so. He then leaps into the air, twisting himself with a frontflip and then lands on Overdrive's half metal, half fleshy torso-

Garble: ROLLING THUNDER!

Ahuizotl: You could hear the CLANK of Overdrive's metal chest from over here!

-Thunderlane lowers his stomach to where it is touching Overdrive's, reaching down to hold up one of Overdrive's legs and lift it off the mat, keeping it in place with his arm-

*1…...2….3!* -much to the fans chagrin, the bell is rang as Thunderlane drops Overdrive's leg back down to the mat with a triumphant grin-

Garble: And the number one contender, continues to be on a ROLL heading towards High Stakes…

Madden: Here is YOOOOURRRR WINNEEEERRRR..THUUUUUUUUUNDERRRRRLAAAAAAANE!

Ahuizotl: Don't think I'm going to ignore that TERRIBLE pun of yours. But yes, as much as I hate to admit it, Thunderlane was on his A-Game tonight, which is exactly how he'll want to perform against Giz Hero at High Stakes.

Garble: After that first failed attempt, he must've thought going for the Thunderstruck again would've been a bad idea, so he called an audible and brought out his signature move, the Rolling Thunder. Overdrive wasn't expecting it, and the trauma that was caused after he fell from the top rope was enough to keep him down for the 3.

Crowd: YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME! YOU'RE STILL LAME!

Ahuizotl: This crowd, unlike us, however, is anything BUT impressed.

Thunderlane: -as his hand is being raised- If WINNING makes me lame, than I'm proud to be the LAMEST son of a bitch around! -as the referee drops his hand, he shrugs at the audience with a smirk. His smirk soon fades, however, as the intro to Giz Hero's theme plays through the loudspeakers, bringing the fans to their feet with cheers-

Garble: UH OHHHHHH...this may be ONE battle you CAN'T win, Thunderlane!

-Giz appears on the stage and wastes no time in fast walking down the stage. Flitter is following behind, the crowd cheering the closer Giz gets to the ring-

Ahuizotl: THE CARNAGE CHAMPION'S COMING TO GET HIM SOME OF HIS MOST HATED RIVAL!

Garble: HIGH STAKES MAY COME EARLY, 'ZOTL!

-As soon as Giz slides into the ring, Thunderlane slides out, opting the crowd to boo him mercilessly-

Garble: HE'S RUNNING AGAIN! GET IN THE RING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, THUNDERLANE!

Ahuizotl: He is downright SCARED of Giz Hero! It's as clear as day!

-Thunderlane walks over to the timekeeper's area and grabs two microphone. He takes one for himself and chucks the other into the ring, where Giz catches it with one hand, refusing to take his cold eyes off of Thunderlane-

Thunderlane: -smirking- Why you always wanting to fight, Giz? Let's just talk for a minute, okay?

Giz: -as the crowd boos- ….TALK?

Thunderlane: Yeah, man! You know, blah blah blah, that sorta thing. You're just looking awful stressed, man, so let's talk about what's wrong.

Giz: I AM stressed! And the only thing that would CURE that stress, is giving you the BEATING. OF. YOUR. LIIIIIIIIIIFE!…..This isn't a GAME you little SHIT. -his eyebrows are practically touching his eyelids-

Thunderlane: Oh but you seeeee...THAT's where you're WRONG, Giz, because I'm having a BLAST! -the crowd sends hundreds of octaves of HATRED Thunderlane's way-

Giz: ….Well I would have a BLAST if you would get YOUR ASS IN THIS RING, AND FACE YOUR JUDGMENT DAY! -the crowd is complete behind Giz, as they begin chanting "HE-RO"- GET IN HERE, YOU ABSOLUTE SCUM! I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR WILD GOOSE CHASE ANYMORE!

Thunderlane: Naaaaah man, I'm real comfortable right where I am. -he sits down against the announce table, putting his arms behind his neck and crossing his legs-

Giz: YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU DID TO CLOUDCHASER AND LIVE TO TELL THE STORY?! WISHFUL THINKING, ASSHOLE! YOU'RE MIIIIIINE!

Thunderlane: HONESTLY, dude...is what I did to Cloudchaser REALLY even such a big deal? -massive boos follow, as Giz's patience is thinning- I know you're new to all of this relationship gunk, but this happens EVERY day, and not JUST to women. Girls break guy's hearts all the time! Guys like you, Giz. Guys that are naive, and FOOLISH enough to think that those bitches gave a DAMN about them in the first place! That's why a lot of people tend to AVOID relationships, so they can, in turn AVOID getting their heart broken. Guys like ME, though? We don't get our hearts broken...because we're ahead of the game, son. -he points to his brain- We got all these chicks all figured out. And guys like me...sometimes, we gotta be THE ones breaking those hearts. It's a way of life, man. -he shrugs- One of these days, you're going to get a glimpse of what I'm talking about. You love that girl with ALL of your heart? -he points to Flitter behind him- She probably says the same...but Giz...women...are POISON. -the crowd boos- ALL of them, man! They all-

Giz: SHUT UP! ENOUGH! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE, BECAUSE NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR IT! People...people like you THINK like that, because you don't HAVE a heart!

Thunderlane: -finally getting up to his feet- I DO have a heart, but I've made a pact with myself to not share my heart with anyone but ME. And my heart right now only wants, it only desires ONE thing...and that's your title belt. I'm competing for that title of yours at High Stakes, so what makes you think I'm going to get in that ring and risk getting hurt and LOSING my title opportunity?

Giz: You SHOULD get in this ring, so you can experience the same pain and AGONY that you've caused Cloudchaser!

Thunderlane: Like I said, man, I'm good right out here.

Giz: You may believe that our match is only about the Carnage Championship, but I ASSURE you that for me, it is about so, SO much more! -he looks at his waist- This Championship...it is my pride and joy, as well as proof that I have worked my ass off to get to the position I'm in right now in my career. But Thunderlane...our match at High Stakes...it is ABSOLUTELY, INDISPUTABLY, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT….PERSONAL. -the crowd cheers- It is NOT just about this title...it is mainly about me AVENGING the heart of Cloudchaser for all of the SUFFERING that your lousy ass has put her through! Our match at High Stakes, BAR NONE, is relative to me allowing you to FEEEEL, to live through EVERY SINGLE ounce of TORMENT that you have relegated to her! -cheers- And I plan to torture you even MORE than she was! Much...much...MUCH MORE…

Thunderlane: Well that's all well and good, but if I were you, I'd make sure to focus on defending your title rather than exacting some revenge in honor of that cheap tramp. -the boos come back in no time, and they are louder than they possibly have ever been-

Garble: SOMEONE SHUT THIS GUY UP! HE'S UNBEARABLE!

-Thunderlane is about to speak again, until he notices the hands of someone on him. With the lightning quick reflexes he is known for, he turns around and smacks the microphone into the forehead of who turns out to be Vultarian. Vultarian falls to the ground immediately-

Ahuizotl: OH JESUS! VULTARIAN JUST GOT LEVELED WITH THAT MICROPHONE!

Garble: I think he was going to throw Thunderlane into the ring! Like all of us, Vultarian was sick to DEATH of hearing this MORON spout such baloney about this entire thing!

Thunderlane: -looking down at Vultarian- STEP BACK, CHUMP! -he then looks back at the ring, smirking at Giz- Better luck next time, Hero. I'm out of here. -he winks at Flitter, even clicking his tongue at her before he begins walking around to the front of the ring, the crowd upset that he didn't get his comeuppance-

Ahuizotl: Smug little bastard...he is LUCKY that Vultarian was just a little too slow! Otherwise, Giz would've torn him apart RIGHT HERE, TONIGHT!

Garble: Or maybe it's that Thunderlane is too FAST. I sure wish he DIDN'T have the speed that he possesses, because I would ADORE watching Giz beat him SENSLESS!

Crowd: -to Thunderlane- YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK!

-Thunderlane ignores the crowd, walking nonchalantly up the ramp with a smirk on his face-

Ahuizotl: And he even has his back TURNED to Giz...what a complete lack of respect from that young man…

Garble: Giz could very easily RUN up the ramp after him, but it's almost like Thunderlane's words are getting to him, and they froze him.

Ahuizotl: Oh, they have DEFINITELY gotten to Giz. He now wants to beat Thunderlane's brains out more than EVER. He is just standing in the ring, trembling with RAGE. Giz is not a violent man at heart. I believe he is trying to compose himself, and not let his anger take over his body.

Garble: That might be wise for now. Who knows what will happen if Giz completely SNAPS. NOBODY may be safe!

Giz: YOU'RE MINE AT HIGH STAKES, THUNDERLANE! YOUR ENTIRE BEING WILL BELONG TO ME, AND I WILL MAKE SURE IT IS NEVER THE SAME AGAIN!

-Thunderlane does not give any fucks, as he continues to walk up the stage, flashing a thumbs up to Giz without even looking back. Giz drops his mic and drops to his knees, shutting his eyes with force and grabbing at the mat with both hands. The crowd tries to lift his spirits by cheering for him, but Giz is a complete hysterical mess, as he shakes with frustration on the mat-

Ahuizotl: After these encounters with Thunderlane, GIZ is the one who may never be the same again...mentally, at least.

Garble: Not until he gets his hands on that piece of shit. Once he exacts revenge for Cloudchaser, I think his mind will finally clear of all these evil thoughts.

-We head to another commercial with the fans again shouting "HE-RO." Flitter also gets on her knees on the mat, and wraps her arms around Giz, holding him close-

Silver: Welcome back, everyone. Standing by, my guests at this time...are The Substitutes of Salvation: Bill Nyeker-

Nyeker: MR. Nyeker to YOU, you uncultivated simpleton. And since I'm mindful of the fact that you will make the same oversights when it comes to my students, let me save you the embarrassment of further miscalculations...joining me in this consultation is Mr. Dwight Dawson...and Mr. Xavier Kendrick. Now, you may proceed with your trite and indiscreet inquiring.

Silver: -knows this interview will truly test his patience- Well, the obvious question on everyone's mind is how are you and your students holding up after the incidents that occurred last week?

Nyeker: As you can see, we are roaming in a perpendicular faddism, so we are coping quite applicably. That rube Happy Trails' unwarranted barrage against me with that sulphurous guitar of his was completely uncouth. It denied me the leisure to behold my student's FINEST HOUR, as they became Number One Contenders to the Combo of Carnage Championships. -he grins, shaking the hands of both of his students- And though I was not present, words cannot emit the sheer mirth I have been emanating since last week. I am perpetually intoxicated with elation over what Mr. Dawson and Mr. Kendrick have accomplished. -he smiles-

Silver: It was certainly impressive how they triumphed over the Sublime teams. But it is what happened AFTER that match that has the EWF Universe chattering up a storm. Your students were maliciously attacked by-

Nyeker: Yes yes yes, we're all au courant (aware) on what transpired between my prized pupils, and the putrid PESTS known as Snips and Snails. -his lip curls in anger- See, we cannot retaliate against Happy Trails, for he is apart of the Sublime roster. But those two? They reside in our own home base. They're RIGHT under our noses...I was in a comatose state at the time when my students were reprehensibly DEMOLISHED by their savage sinners, but rest assured, had I been responsive, NONE of that would've materialized! I would've come to the aid of my defenseless scholars, and opened up a path for THEIR destruction. Mr. Dawson would've wrapped his arms around the lanky frame of Mr. Snails, and he would proceed to smother the energy out of him, to the point where even PICKING UP a steel chair would be a CHORE in and of itself...the much more agile and swift Mr. Kendrick would withdraw himself from any and all plight which Mr. Snips would've devised for him, Mr. Snips would soon tire himself out after so long of chasing after Mr. Kendrick. They would then both be ripe for the picking, and in I would introduce my prowess. Both Mr. Snips and Mr. Snails' arms would be disjointed as a result of my expertly gripped submission holds. And then, for good measure, I would upraise my faithful yardstick, and much like they unloaded onto my student's with their steel chairs, I would SMACK my yardstick into their anatomy! Every single sector of their body that is susceptible to pain! I would REDDEN their flesh! I would ERADICATE their epidermis! I would return them to the clutches of The System FATALLY unrecognizable! The events of last week have been swirling around the cerebrum of my student's heads for the past week...they cannot block out the afflictions that Mr. Snips and Mr. Snails dispensed upon them...but this does not mean that they are frightened of those instruments of idiocy, nor does the spell the turning over of a new leaf. My students and I, we do not long for, nor do we require the compassion of the leeches that make up the EWF Universe…-he shakes his head at the mere thought of such a thing- do not SPONGE off of our misfortunes regarding these recent circumstances, for there is a very simple route we must navigate if we are to mend the wounds given to us by Mr. Snips and Mr. Snails...we must OBLITERATE them. -his left eye twitches, as his face shows that of true wrath- Yes, maul them like they have mauled us...their motives are unclear. We are not sure why they have contracted the sudden urge dismantle my students, but they clearly aren't very good at doing so. Moreover, their intentions do not intrigue us. Whether they are taking orders from The System, or they are attempting to revise their images of submissive subordinates, does not matter to us. We do not take you seriously, nor do we view you as threats. What we view you as is nothing more than a pair of nuisances on our way to prominence. You will always be nothing more than incompetent buffoons, trying to act like roughnecks. Well, gentlemen...if you wish to emulate the actions of street thugs, than Mr. Dawson and Mr. Kendrick…-he looks at his students- will have no problem TREATING you as such. -he walks away from the interview area, his students following behind-

Silver: Thank you for your time, Mr. Nyeker...and now we will head back to the ring for our next match.

-The sound of a school bell rings throughout the arena, bring forth many boos, but not as much as usual. Bill Nyeker appears on the stage, yardstick in hand, which his students appearing not far after. Nyeker points to the ring with his yardstick, and allows his students to pass him before he begins walking down the ramp behind them-

Madden: The followiiiiing SIX MAAAAN TAG TEAM conteeest, is scheduled foooooor ONE FAAAAALL! Introducing FIRST...XAAAAAAVIEEEEEER KENDRIIIIIICK, DWIIIIIIGHT DAWSOOOOON, AAAAAAND BIIIIIIILL NYEKEEEEEEERRRR..THE SUBSTITUUUUUUUUUUUUTES..OOOOOOF SAAAAAAAALVAAAAAATIOOOOOON!

Garble: It is just SO good to know that despite what happened last week, these men are going to continue to be some of the most irritating individuals in the EWF.

Ahuizotl: I could've picked up on the toxic sarcasm dripping from your lips even if I was DEAF. It's also a great relief to me that even though he way pulverized by the guitar of Happy Trails last week, Bill Nyeker is STILL opting to run his mouth. Just freaking GREAT.

Garble: We are both very sarcastic people. No but seriously...though Bill Nyeker has done nothing but talk down to all of his student's opponents, as well as these fans since he showed up here, I'm honestly pulling for he and his students to win this matchup.

Ahuizotl: I'm actually right there with you. Snips and Snails represent The System, and I just CAN'T, under any circumstance, side with them over whoever they may be facing, even if their opponents ARE these three flippant men.

Garble: If you missed last week's episode and aren't quite sure why Bill Nyeker and his students are so aggravated, let's take you back to what occurred. It was an 8 man tag team match to determine the challengers for Rack Attack's Combo of Carnage titles.

Ahuizotl: Yes. Xavier Kendrick and Dwight Dawson would join forces with Snips and Snails. They would take on the teams of Couchmate, as well as Happy Trails and Braeburn. The Teacher's Pets and SLIME came out victorious, but after the match, THIS happened…

-A replay is shown of SLIME'S hellacious beatdown of Dawson and Kendrick-

Garble: Brutal...just a brutal, GRAPHIC assault on Dawson and Kendrick. We do not know WHY this happened just yet, but hopefully soon, we can get some answers from Snips and Snails…

-Nyeker was blocking the eyes of his students with his hands the whole time the replay was shown. When it exits the screen, he removes his hand and has to turn his back from the screen, placing a hand on his mouth-

Ahuizotl: Nyeker looks like he's about to blow chunks…

*"Awakening" by Black Electric sends out their opponents, and ferocious boos from the crowd*

Madden: Aaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! SHIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIING ARMOOOOOOORRRRR..AAAAAAAND SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEE…

Garble: 'Zotl...l-look at this…

Ahuizotl: I see it...Snips and Snails are CARRYING the same chairs that they ATTACKED Dawson and Kendrick with to the ring!

Garble: I'm telling you, man...there is something DIFFERENT going on inside those two's heads now...whether they are just trying to act tough for The System, or if a switch inside of them got flipped, these two seem more dangerous now than they have ever before…

-Snips holds up the chair that has been DENTED by the massive head of Dawson up in the air, and he then slaps his other hand against the metal basing with a sadistic grin on his face-

Ahuizotl: Maybe they're learning from one of the most vile, nasty men in the EWF, Shining Armor. He certainly would be a good mentor when it comes to being as despicable a human as you could possibly be…

Garble: Both he and Bill Nyeker will be competing against 6 other men who are going to HAVE to be as nasty as they can be if they want to attain the Carnival of Carnage briefcase. Inside is, essentially, a key to IMMORTALITY; you will have an automatic title shot for the Carnage Championship WHENEVER you please.

Ahuizotl: And on the other side of the card, SLIME and The Teacher's Pets will be embroiled in a triple threat tag team match against the current Combo of Carnage Champions, Ace and Zack Ryder. Naturally, that will be for the titles. But just like we've witnessed with the feud between Giz Hero and Thunderlane, their title match is now about MORE than just the gold...it's highly PERSONAL.

-Snips and Snails each lay their steel chairs down under the turnbuckles in their corner. They still have the same vicious glint in their eyes that they had last week. Dawson and Kendrick don't look intimidated in the least, though, and this is evident by the fact that Dawson immediately grabs hold of Snips and CHUCKS him halfway across the ring, over into his team's corner as soon as he enters the ring-

Garble: HOLY HELL! The raw POWER of Dwight Dawson cannot be understated!

Ahuizotl: Perhaps SLIME picked the wrong group of men to make a statement out of! Dawson could make a statement out of the stout, yet short member of SLIME right now!

Match 3: The Substitutes of Salvation vs SLIME & Shining Armor

-5 minutes later-

-Since the outset of the match, Snips has been isolated in the corner of The SOS (Substitutes of Salvation.) They have been pummeling him nonstop. Right now, Nyeker has tagged in Kendrick, who scales the top rope, awaiting Snips to get to his feet-

Garble: Snips isn't showing that same FLARE that he exploited last week!

Ahuizotl: Perhaps that flare has all but fizzled out…

-As Snips rises, Kendrick leaps off the top rope, attempting his A For Effort signature (which is known as the Over Castle in the wrestling world.) As Kendrick flips over Snips' body, however, Snips wraps his arms around Kendrick's neck, rather than allowing Kendrick to do the same. This stops the move, naturally-

Garble: Kendrick gets an A For Effort regarding that Over Castle, but Snips had it VERY well scouted!

-Snips turns himself around while still clasping his arms around Kendrick's neck. He then removes one of his arms, leaving just one wrapped around Kendrick's neck. Following this, he grabs ahold of Kendrick's slacks with the other hand while also Kendrick's back down. Snips then lifts Kendrick high into the air before rotating him a bit and then dropping him onto his back with a Lifting falling inverted DDT-

Ahuizotl: Snips refers to that move as Compound Action!

Garble: It's the first offense he's gotten in awhile! Snips may be the physical embodiment of a stump, but he has a lot of power trapped in that small body of his!

Ahuizotl: But can he make it to his corner?!

-Snips indeed does so, as he crawls to his corner and upon doing so, tags in Shining Armor-

-11 minutes later-

-Bill Nyeker wraps his legs around Snails' waist, while also wrapping his arms around one of Snails' arms-

Ahuizotl: THE NUMBER CRUNCHER! BILL NYEKER HAS THE NUMBER LOCKED IN ON THE TALLER MEMBER OF SLIME!

-Since they are so close to his team's corner, all Snails has to do is reach his other hand out towards Snips, who immediately slaps the hand-

Garble: SNAILS MADE THE TAG! He could tap out right now and it would mean NOTHING.

-Snips enters the ring, which Nyeker doesn't know about. As Nyeker wrings on Snails' arm, Snips simply forces Nyeker off of his partner by lifting him onto his shoulders-

Ahuizotl: And there's the POWER of Snips that we mentioned before! Nyeker NEVER saw the tag!

-On the outside of the ring, Shining Armor launches Kendrick into the barricade. He turns around and is caught in the grip of Dwight Dawson. While Snips is busy with Nyeker, Snails exits the ring and comes up from behind Dawson. As Dawson has a hold of Shining, Snails SHOVES Dawson into the ringpost in front of him (they are next to Snail's team's corner, by the way)-

Garble: OH! The big man's head RICOCHETS off the ringpost!

-In the ring, Snips successfully hits Cut It Out on Nyeker (which is known as a Burning Hammer.) Outside the ring, while the referee is preoccupied with the goings on inside, Snails grabs one of the steel chairs that were placed in his team's corner and, as Dawson falls to the ground, jabs it into his stomach-

Ahuizotl: Hey, HEY! A CHEAP SHOT BY SNAILS, WITH THE SAME STEEL CHAIR HE BLUDGEONED AGAINST DAWSON AND HIS PARTNER'S HEAD LAST WEEK!

-Snails quickly places the chair back on top of the other one in the corner before the referee notices. Shining Armor looks quite pleased with how far Snails is willing to go to win, so he gives him a pat on the shoulder-

Garble: And Shining Armor, playing the role of a proud papa...give me a break…

-Shining motions to the ring, telling Snails that is assistance is needed as Snips brings Nyeker back up to his feet-

Ahuizotl: As if the Burning Hammer weren't enough, SLIME is prepared to fully finish Bill Nyeker off with their signature double team!

-Snails climbs to the top rope and waits for Snips to initiate his part of the move, which he does. Snails then jumps off and brings his leg down into the throat of Bill Nyeker, whilst Snips completes the German Suplex-

Garble: And Bill Nyeker's spine and the back of his head are sent CRASHING into the mat!

-Snails stands by close to the carnage on the mat that is now known as Bill Nyeker as Snips hooks his leg. The referee drops to the mat-

*1.….2…..3!*

Ahuizotl: SLIME have inched their way into back-to-back victories!

Madden: Here are YOOOOOUUUURRRR WINNEEEEEEEEERRRRS..SHIIIIIIINIIIIIING ARMOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR..AAAAAAND SLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEE…

-The crowd boos at the outcome of the match, as Shining Armor raises the hands of Snips and Snails with a huge grin on his face-

Garble: And Shining Armor picks up a victory, as well. His tag team with Berry Punch was short lived, and ended in disarray, but it seems teaming up with his System counterparts was a great way to build momentum towards High Stakes.

Ahuizotl: The match started off incredibly slow for SLIME, but once Snips blocked Xavier Kendrick's signature move, things really turned sour for the Substitutes of Salvation in a hurry.

Garble: But let's not look past what kept the biggest man in the match, Dwight Dawson down long enough for Bill Nyeker to be pinned. Snails took the same steel chair used to take out he and Kendrick last week, and practically STABBED Dawson's gut with it!

Ahuizotl: I wonder if SLIME have picked up these lowdown tactics from Shining Armor...or, more realistically, ALL of the other members of The System. Regardless, with Snips and Snails now operating under much more...heinous tendencies...the men's tag team division could undergo a complete OVERHAUL over the next few weeks.

-Snips and Snails creep their way out of the ring, approaching Dwight Dawson again. They each pick up their steel chairs and slam them into the chest of Dawson, causing him to scream out in pain-

Garble: And now we're back to THIS crap again! WHAT DOES THIS ACCOMPLISH?!

Ahuizotl: -as Snips and Snails slide back into the ring, still holding their weapons of choice- Other than perhaps weed out their competition at High Stakes, I do not know...what I DO know is that it's EXACTLY what I'd expect from the TRASH that makes up The System!

-Both Snips and Snails stand on each side of the unmoving body of Bill Nyeker-

Garble: And now they're going to target the man responsible for the rise of Dawson and Kendrick! The brains behind the operation, Bill Nyeker! Without him by their side, The Teacher's Pets are practically obsolete!

-Just as Nyeker starts to come to, Snails BASHES the dented chair into his back, silencing his recovery. The crowd boos even louder than before as Snails then takes a shot at Nyeker's back. Not wanting to tire themselves out, Snails steps back as Snips sets his chair on the mat, and begins to pick up Nyeker-

Ahuizotl: I personally can't STAND Bill Nyeker, but I think this is going TOO FAR! Kendrick and Dawson LOOK UP to this man! He's the one that took them under his wing! Brought them to the PROMISED LAND!

Garble: Yeah, COME ON guys! He's not going to be in the tag title match! LAY OFF OF HIM!

-As Snips lifts Nyeker up onto his shoulders, Xavier Kendrick sneaks in from under the bottom rope, and immediately sprints towards Snips. He doesn't get far, though, as Snails WHACKS him in the forehead with his steel chair, immediately sending him dropping to the mat-

Ahuizotl: WHAT A SHOT! Xavier tried to save his teacher in a last-ditch effort, but though Snips didn't have HIS chair in his possession, Snails had his own!

-Snails places his chair on the throat of Kendrick, gagging him and pinning him down to the mat so he will no longer be a factor-

Garble: And the life now being SQUEEZED out of Kendrick thanks to that steel chair, much like Dwight Dawson does with his finishing move, the Sleeping in Class!

-As Kendrick gets choked up, Bill Nyeker has it even worse. He winds up getting dropped RIGHT on his head with Snips' finishing move-

Ahuizotl: RIGHT ON THE DAMN STEEL CHAIR! SNIPS JUST DECIMATED BILL NYEKER WITH THE BURNING HAMMER RIGHT ON TOP OF THE STEEL CHAIR, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Garble: The move known as Cut It Out may have been the final nail in the coffin known as Bill Nyeker's career! AND I WISH THESE TWO WOULD CUT IT OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE RING! BILL NYEKER JUST GOT SPIKED ON HIS DAMN HEAD!

Crowd: AAAAAAASS-HOOOOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOOOOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOOOOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOOOOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOOOOLES! AAAAAAASS-HOOOOLES!

-Snails removes the chair from Kendrick's neck, and Snips retrieved his chair from under the bottom of Nyeker's head. They then both approach the body of Kendrick, each wielding their respective weapons-

Ahuizotl: STOP! THIS IS A CARBON COPY OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK, IF NOT WORSE!

-Luckily, Shining Armor steps in and shakes his head at Snips and Snails. He gestures at them with the "come on" motion and turns around, walking towards the ropes-

Garble: Oh thank God...for once, Shining Armor did something right...IT TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH, THOUGH! BILL NYEKER MAY NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!

Ahuizotl: AND THE STUDENTS HE TAKES SUCH PRIDE IN WERE SUBJECTED TO CHAIR SHOTS THEMSELVES, WHICH RENDERED THEM HELPLESS TO SAVE THEIR TEACHER!

-Shining Armor exits the ring, followed by Snips and Snails-

Garble: I suppose Shining Armor is those crazy bastard's conscience in all of this...why didn't he do something SOONER?!

Ahuizotl: The answer is simple! It's because he's a no-good, rotten bastard who ENJOYED seeing The Substitutes of Salvation being treated the way they were! He only called off his lackies because he figured they had done enough damage! IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS AT ALL IS THE SAD PART! BILL NYEKER AND HIS STUDENTS AREN'T NICE PEOPLE THEMSELVES, BUT MY GOD, THEY DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE THEIR CAREERS TAKEN AWAY!

Garble: And who knows how much this could damage Kendrick and Dawson's chances of competing for the tag titles...and let's not forget how this could affect them MENTALLY. Their instructor, the man that has guided them to become number one contenders has been LAID OUT by SLIME! How will they react?!

Ahuizotl: If they can even recover from this onslaught, which I bet you they WILL, Snips and Snails may regret the day that they tried to take away the title shot, let alone the CAREERS of they and their teacher! Their will be HELL TO PAY, MARK MY WORDS!

-Shining Armor and SLIME stand at the top of the stage. SLIME's hands are raised by Shining, while SLIME hold up their steel chairs with their hands. The crowd sends unrelenting boos their way as we catch a final glimpse of the remains of Nyeker and Kendrick in the ring, and Dawson outside of it. Our scheduled commercial break is cut off by the sound of creepy piano keys for the second time tonight, which lifts the crowd's spirits-

*DEH!*

-The feed begins in darkness, but soon, a match is lit, which brightens the room a bit. The match is being held by the gloved hand of Amay Wythyst-

Amay: They say…-the match is moved around by Amay's hand, in which we catch glimpses of Ericka Rowan's jawline, and the arm of Amay as it travels towards her lantern. We see Amay's face briefly as the match moves to her side to reveal that Amay is holding her lantern in her other hand. She uses the match to light the lantern- that patience...is a virtue...-Amay removes the match from the dome which encases the lantern, holding the match in front of her mouth so we can see her speak, and that is the ONLY thing we see- but in MY estimation...it's a lost art. -Amay then suddenly blows out the match, no longer having any use for it. The lantern is enough light so that we can now see her entire face as she speaks again, continuing to look into the camera- People want everything…-flashbacks are shown of signs that appeared in the vignettes that helped introduce Amay and her family to the EWF crowd, while a distorted version of Amay's voice says "and now, now, NOW." Like the yellow sign that stated "Obey," a red "STOP" sign, and another yellow sign that just reads "all ti" before the rest is cut off as the face of Amay emerges back on the screen- And they want MORE, and MORE of it…-Amay leans back, throwing the match to the floor and smiling lightly, placing her index finger on her chin. She then holds up her index finger as she speaks once again- they don't REALIZE…-the camera zooms out to now show the forms of Harper and Rowan. Rowan's sheep mask can be plainly seen, but only one side of Harper's face is visible. Harper is now holding the lantern as her leader speaks- that BEYOND their precious CITY WALLS…-she whispers- there is another world. -flashbacks showing the woods in which The Wythysts roamed from the beginning, a small white, eyeless doll sitting on a table, and Ericka Rowan walking through the woods, all with creepy music are shown- And it's full of ANIMALS…-quick shots of Harper standing in the woods far away from the camera, and Rowan's sheep mask close up to the camera. The camera is now zoomed back in on only Amay- just like yours…-shots of an army of fire ants roaming on the ground, a slightly opened shed door showing a roll of barbed wire stuck on a hook, and a wide shot of the dirt-covered ground- MY world…-shots of a piano, followed by the sound of one of the keys that creates a deep sound, a cricket accompanied by the sound that crickets make, and an old attic showing nothing but junk- and in MY world…-she leans back in her chair again, smirking- when one of my animals is sick...or HURT…-the camera zooms out, showing all of The Family- we don't let 'em FUMBLE around in agony! -quick shots of a telephone pole, Amay Wythyst standing in the woods, looking off to the side with a panicked expression, and a fallen tree that is blocking the vision of an old car. A demonic-like voice is uttering an indistinguishable notion is heard while these images are shown- Hm…-Amay grins, and then begins chuckling as other shots of her in the woods, grinning on a close up and looking around at the forest curiously are shown, followed by shots of a dusty piano, a super close up on the eye of Amay, and a miniature rocking horse's face- we put 'em down. -she just sits there, grinning for a bit before she breaks out into another fit of chuckles. When she stops chuckling, without breaking the grin on her face, she reaches up and grabs her fedora, gently taking it off her head before shaking her head to get all of her hair behind her head. She then begins staring at the lantern- Hey…-the camera zooms in extra hard on Amay's face, as she peers into the bright light of the lantern, almost losing herself in it- you wanna see something...REALLY scary? -after repeating the iconic line which first introduced herself, her everlasting grin once again breaks out into a fit of chuckles. Rapid images of Amay looking down at the carcass' of 3MB, as well as the face of Amay, which bears a grin upon defeating 3MB. We are then treated to footage of Amay hitting a splash on Adagio in the corner, followed by her delivering Brother Avery to many women. The "STOP" sign we saw earlier has now been knocked to the ground. We cut back to the room, where Amay is now up out of her chair and walking around the room- Don't you worry about a THING, Avery…-Amay stands still for a moment, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping, allowing the demon inside of Amay to pop out for a split second and utter in its demonic voice, "Abigaaail…" Amay's mouth then returns to its original form as Amay looks down at the floor before grinning back at the camera, holding up her hand and opening it to reveal her palm- I'm gonna put 'em all DOWN…-Amay then looks at her hand diligently before looking back at the camera, grinning yet again- I'm gonna put 'em down…-with that, Amay walks out of the shot, grinning at the camera the entire time she walks away, which leaves just the forms of Rowan and Harper. We cannot see either of their faces, just their upper bodies. With Amay out of the shot, and the camera focusing on Harper and Rowan, we hear Amay singing as multiple images of The Wythyst Family decimating the members of 3MB are shown- Aaaaashes..aaaashes..they all...faaall..doooown…-the video concludes with the audio of the instance where Amay made Sonata cry upon taking out Adagio and Aria-

*DEH!*

-The crowd is both amazed and terrified, but they choose to cheer that video anyway because they are mostly amazed. Their cheers do not cease as the camera is now focusing on the image of a magician's hat, patterned with many stars, which is positioned in a cubby big enough to hold it, and a cape resting on a hook in another nearby cubby, which also dons the same stars-

Ahuizotl: Well...I have no earthly idea on what to say about the video we just saw, but I WILL say that it's quite obvious who those garments belong to.

-All of a sudden, the cape is plucked off of the hook by a blue hand, which is the only thing we can see of the person who grabbed it. There is a pause as the owner must be putting it on. The same blue hand, as well as another appears in the other cubby to pick up the hat, removing it from the cubby. That is the last we see of the hands and they person who owns the apparel, as we can assume they are now setting the hat onto their head-

Garble: There's not a SHADOW of doubt as to who owns them, 'Zotl! And listen to these fans! THEY'RE excited, I'M excited! That can only mean ONE thing...The Great and Powerful Trixie is on her way out HERE, for her match, NEXT! ...Trixie debuts NEXT, 'Zotl!

-The commercial break that was suppose to take place minutes ago NOW shows up-

Ahuizotl: We are once again LIVE on Monday Night Lunacy, waiting on the DEBUT entrance of perhaps the most touted signee in Lunacy HISTORY.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...RrrrrrrUUUUMBLE, haaaas left the buildiiiing…

Garble: Thanks for that update, Madden...seriously, what is with that?

Ahuizotl: I'm seriously surprised that he didn't leave the building on a STRETCHER after what Bulk Biceps did to him...

*Ya better believe, I've got tricks up my sleeve…* -most of the fans break out into cheers when they realize who this theme song is for-

Garble: This is the one, 'Zotl! The match EVERYONE has been anticipating since it was announced last week!

Trixie: The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is being brought to you by the most generous and hospitable employers in the known world, The System! -Trixie smirks at the top of the stage as the crowd suddenly begins booing at the mention of The System- Introducing first...residing in Manhattan, New York...weighing in at a STAGGERING 137 POOOOOOUNDS...presenting to YOU, the patrons of Monday Night Lunacy for the VERY FIRST TIME! The one, the onlyyyyy...the GREAT, and POWERFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL...TTTTTTTTTTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!

-Most of the crowd responds with positive feedback as Trixie outstretches her arms in the middle of the ramp, the beautiful and flashy array of fireworks that led her to the ring on Sublime also making their presence felt here-

Ahuizotl: In the midst of The System gaining full control over Lunacy, Twilight Sparkle stormed out, and who knows if we will ever see her again.

Garble: But that wasn't a TOTAL loss, because a similar situation was brewing over on Sublime. Trixie was most displeased with the turn her career had taken after she lost the World Fighter's Championship. She did not agree with Celestia's managerial tactics, and so she requested to be RELEASED from her contract.

Ahuizotl: This opened the door for her over on Lunacy, and though some of the members of The System seemed troubled by this development, Luna offered Trixie a full-time contract here on Monday Night Lunacy, and not just THAT, but she gave her a high profile matchup on her first night to boot!

Garble: And she was able to nab an ALL-EXPENSE PAID contract, I heard! Trixie will collide with Berry Punch, but what makes this match so massive is that Berry's spot in the Hope Springs Eternal match at High Stakes ON THE LINE. If Trixie wins, she will join the fray of that ladder match, which already consists of some BIG superstars like Beth Drollins, Amay Wythyst, Twist and MORE. Trixie could throw her name into that hat with a win tonight.

Ahuizotl: Regardless of how her Sublime career came to an end, mostly under controversy and many defeats, Trixie will have a clean slate here on Lunacy. And since she seems to be getting buddy-buddy with The System, she'll likely have a very pleasant career here, at least for the time being.

Garble: But let's not take ANYTHING away from this young woman. The first EVER World Fighter's Champion, as ruthless as they come. Her finishing move, The Ursa Lock, has widely been regarded as one of the most excruciating and difficult submissions to escape from. Trixie's goal in the EWF is to shine brighter than everybody else, and a win here in her debut would certainly cause her to BEAM, both with confidence AND in the brightness factor.

Ahuizotl: But Trixie is ALWAYS confident, as you can tell from her ostentatious entrance and her mannerisms...she could fit in incredibly well here on Lunacy.

-Trixie enters the ring, looking quite surprised about the reception she was given by the fans. She stands in the middle of the ring with a startled expression-

Trixie: My, my...and here Trixie thought you Lunacy fans would be just as DISRESPECTFUL and DISGUSTING as the bums over on Sublime. -she smirks, happy that she was wrong for once- Trixie guesses that on this show..the fans actually show the proper RESPECT to athletes of her caliber.

Crowd: TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE! TRI-XIE!

Garble: Guys...her ego. Guys, STOP.

Trixie: -she giggles- Trixie could get used to this...no chants of "nobody cares," no throwing garbage at Trixie like she is a common peon, no NAYSAYERS in the audience...no, you men and women realize that Trixie is better than you in every single way IMAGINABLE, and that she deserves MUCH better than she was given on Sublime, right? -most of the fans cheer- Well...GOOD! Trixie is glad that her and her fans are on the same page. As a reward for your undying devotion to Trixie, Trixie dedicates her debut match on Lunacy to all of YOU, my enthuuuusiastic little admirers! -she sets her personal microphone in the corner before she begins to stretch in the same corner, the crowd cheering as a response to Trixie's decree-

Garble: 'Zotl...WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?!

Ahuizotl: They've gone and made a big, BIG mistake, I feel...Trixie is going to let this newfound respect from the crowd get to her head…

-Trixie's new theme = "Tricks up My Sleeve" from Rainbow Rocks, by the way...if that wasn't obvious-

-Speaking of themes, the sound of glass breaking brings forth even MORE cheers from the crowd-

Garble: Hardly ANYONE gets a reaction like THIS woman does, though!

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Frooooom LONEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 135 POOOOOUNDS…"MAAAARBLE COOOOOLD"..BEEEERRYYYYYYYYYY..PUUUUUUUUNCH!

Ahuizotl: -as Berry strides down the ring, bobbing her head from side-to-side- Last month ended in heartbreak for Berry Punch, as she was unsuccessful in her attempt to become the Eternal Women's Champion against Sunset Shimmer. Despite her loss, Berry gained a TON of "big match" experience, which is sure to aid her in this match tonight against Trixie.

Garble: That may be true, but you've gotta keep in mind that Trixie has been in more big matches than just about ANYBODY in the EWF. There was the Finals of the World Fighter's Championship against Rainbow Dash, her title defense against Colgate and Pinkie Pie, then the ladder match when she lost the title to Rainbow Dash, as well as many others.

Ahuizotl: Well, you have a point there, but as of recently, every big match that Trixie has been a part of...she has LOST.

Garble: You can say the SAME thing when it comes to Berry Punch. -he shrugs- I'm just saying, it's really either one of these girls' ballgame, if you ask me.

Ahuizotl: If I was a betting man, I wouldn't wager ANY money on ANY of these girls...this bout is just too close to call. However, Berry Punch is the one that has nothing to gain and EVERYTHING to lose, so in actuality, that would make this a MUST-WIN situation for ol' Marble Cold.

Garble: She can kick ass like nobody's business, and now there's a new young, hungry lion coming up on her turf in the jungle known as Lunacy. That lion's name is Trixie, and she wants Berry Punch's spot at High Stakes. If Berry wants to keep that spot, she'll have to fight, scratch and CLAW Trixie's lion ass up, and quite frankly, no one does that BETTER than Berry Punch does.

-Berry enters the ring through the middle rope, eyeing Trixie with disdain as she begins to climb up to the middle rope, throwing both middle fingers into the air, the crowd in the palm of her hand the ENTIRE time. After doing that, she removes her leather jacket and throws it to the outside. Trixie shakes her head in disgust at the way Berry treats her wardrobe. She removes her cape and magician's hat slowly, folding her cape up and neatly placing her hat on top of the cape, before handing it to a ringside crew member-

Ahuizotl: These two women couldn't be more unlike, but they both have ONE thing in common, and that's the DESIRE to be the Champion. If you're in the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match, the opportunity to be just that is literally HANGING from the ceiling…

Crowd: -with very quiet chants of- LET'S GO TRI-XIE! -followed by insanely loud chants of- BER-RY PUNCH! LET'S GO TRI-XIE-BER-RY PUNCH! LET'S GO TRI-XIE-BER-RY PUNCH! LET'S GO TRI-XIE-BER-RY PUNCH! LET'S GO TRI-XIE-BER-RY PUNCH! LET'S GO TRI-XIE-BER-RY PUNCH!

Garble: -as Trixie looks flustered by the way Berry has gotten a much bigger response than her- The crowd may be a lot more partisan to Trixie here than the fans over at Sublime, but you can't deny that the majority is pulling for Berry Punch in this match.

Ahuizotl: Yeah, and you can see by the look on Trixie's face that that fact is eating her ALIVE.

Trixie: -to the fans- FINE, BE THAT WAY! Trixie will MAKE you adore her more than ANY OTHER!

-Berry looks at Trixie with a smirk that states, "God, I can't wait to beat your ass…" the bell soon rings, giving Berry the chance to do JUST that-

Match 4: Hope Springs Eternal Qualifying Match - Berry Punch vs Trixie

-6 minutes later-

-At long last, Berry has gotten Trixie down in the corner to where she is sitting on her butt. With that, she grabs onto the top rope with both hands and begins stomping her black boot into Trixie's chest again and AGAIN, the crowd going crazy-

Garble: THERE IT IS, 'ZOTL! SHE'S STOMPING A SANDCASTLE IN THE FORMERLY UN-SANDY ASS OF TRIXIE!

Ahuizotl: Right about now, Trixie is referring to herself as the Great and Pow-OWW-erful!

Garble: -looking at his partner with a disgusted look- That was terrible…-he then jolts his head back to the ring, regaining his excited face- TRIXIE'S MONDAY NIGHT LUNACY DEBUT, MAY RESULT IN ANOTHER CRUSHING DEFEAT!

-Trixie disproves this by soon grabbing the foot of Berry-

Ahuizotl: Trixie puts an end to Berry's incessant stomping, just before her behind became damp!

-Trixie gets back up to her knees and SHOVES Berry's foot away, which causes Berry to fall onto the mat back-first. As Berry rolls through and gets to her feet, Trixie runs up behind Berry and wraps one arm around Berry's left arm, proceeding to hold the forearm of Berry in place. Trixie then uses her other arm to hold onto the wrist of Berry's left arm as she dead lifts Berry into the air, slamming her back-first into the mat with a Cobra Clutch slam!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd is wowed with Trixie's strength there- SENSATIONAL! Trixie quickly got herself out of the stomping position in the corner, arranged herself behind Berry Punch, and delivered the Cobra Clutch slam she calls the One and Only!

-Trixie goes for a cover, but gets only a 2 from the referee-

Garble: The One and Only was ONLY able to keep Berry Punch down for a 2 count! You like what I did there?

Ahuizotl: -he gives Garble the "so so" hand gesture- It was subpar…

-7 minutes later-

-All of a sudden, Trixie twirls her body around Berry before wrapping her legs around Berry's neck and using both of her arms to pull back menacingly on Berry's arm. The crowd immediately knows the danger of the situation as they pop huge-

Garble: THERE IT IS! THE URSA LOCK! THE MOVE THAT TRIXIE HAS WON THE WORLD FIGHTER'S CHAMPIONSHIP WITH! VANQUISHED MANY A FOE!

Ahuizotl: She's yanking back on Berry's left arm, while also squeezing on her neck with both legs! Women who have faced Trixie have described this move as a Master Lock-it's nearly IMPOSSIBLE to get out of!

Garble: Trixie's left Berry's right arm unoccupied, which she will have to use to tap out! WILL SHE, though?! WILL BERRY PUNCH SUBMIT TO THE URSA LOCK?!

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

-Through the power of the crowd willing her on, Berry is slowly able to remove Trixie's legs from around her neck. She is also able to rise to her feet completely and position Trixie on her shoulders while doing so. Trixie is helpless as Berry suddenly re-positions her to where it looks like Berry is going to give her a piggyback ride, except Berry has her left arm placed on the back of Trixie's head-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd is amazed- WHAT FIGHTING SPIRIT! BERRY PUNCH ESCAPED THE URSA LOCK!

Garble: VERY few have been able to do such a thing! Actually...I think Night Glider was the first, and up to this point the ONLY one to escape the Ursa Lock! INCREDIBLE!

-Berry jumps into the air with Trixie still positioned in the piggyback state. Both her and Trixie's lower backs crash into the mat upon falling, but it's obvious Trixie took the worse of the fall-

Ahuizotl: BACKPACK STUNNER! Berry Punch may come out with the win here!

-Still worn out from the effects of the Ursa Lock, Berry slowly makes the cover-

*1…..2….-Trixie kicks out, which the fans were expecting but also are upset about-

Garble: Awww! That Ursa Lock must've drained the energy of Berry Punch, because she was VERY slow to make the cover there, and that probably saved Trixie's hide!

Ahuizotl: Still, if Berry Punch finds herself sealed tight in the Ursa Lock again, you have to wonder if she'll be able to pull off the same miracle TWICE.

-4 minutes later-

-Berry kicks Trixie in the gut, which lights up the crowd as they can only hope for the best from there. Before she can fully complete the Bar Tab, Trixie shoves Berry forward as she hooks her neck, which causes Berry to crash sternum-first into the turnbuckles-

Garble: OH! All the wind just got knocked out of Berry's sail! You'll have to put that on her MEDICAL tab!

-The force sends Berry stumbling back into the clutches of Trixie, who then throws her against towards the corner. This time, Trixie's shoulder travels under the bottom turnbuckle and slams into the ringpost! The crowd goes OHHHH, feeling quite bad for Berry as they can literally hear the pain exude from her voice-

Ahuizotl: First the sternum, and then Berry's shoulder gets RAMMED into the ringpost with all of the force that you could ever IMAGINE!

Garble: I don't know if she can come back from this! She can barely BREATHE in the first place, but now she's also gotta worry about what could also be a possible bum shoulder!

-Trixie approaches Berry as she is still in pain under the top turnbuckle. Despite this, she is still able to maneuver her legs around the neck of Berry while making it a point to wrench Berry's now hurt shoulder back as far as it can go-

Garble: OWW OWW OWWWW! THE URSA LOCK! TRIXIE'S CLENCHED IT ON FOR THE SECOND TIME!

Ahuizotl: And for added damage, she's pulling on the arm that she herself sent CRASHING into the ringpost! It is both genius and dangerously SINISTER of her!

Referee: GET HER AWAY FROM THE ROPES, TRIXIE! 1! 2! 3!

-Trixie begins, while the Ursa Lock is still intact, rolling away from the corner to the point where she and Berry are now in the middle of the ring, but instead of having the move on while Berry is on her feet, Berry is now lying on her side on the mat, with Trixie still applying pressure to her neck and wrenching back on Berry's arm-

Garble: -the crowd is captivated, yet also worried about the way Trixie is controlling the match right now- UNBELIEVABLE! Trixie was able to keep the hold locked in, while at the same time remove both herself and Berry from under the turnbuckle and shift the Ursa Lock over to the middle of the ring! AMAZING! Simply AMAZING!

Ahuizotl: And take note of how Trixie has regressed her offense down to the mat as a result of the rolls, rather than keeping Berry on her feet. This UNDOUBTEDLY makes it harder for Berry to escape. If she wants to escape the hold, she'll have to CRAWL towards the ropes, and doing that will cause her to exert even MORE energy! WELL DAMN DONE, Trixie!

Crowd: BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY! BER-RY!

Garble: This crowd knows Berry might be on her last leg, but they don't care! They're still trying to will her back into the match!

-Berry hears the crowd loud and clear, and uses their motivation and whatever power she may have left to shift up her body a bit, which causes Trixie's shoulders to fall to the mat-

Garble: BERRY PUNCH! TRIXIE'S SHOULDERS ARE DOWN!

*1…..2….-Trixie BARELY kicks out at the last second, which deflates the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Did you hear the crowd when Trixie's shoulders hit the mat?! They became UNGLUED! They had a sudden burst all of a sudden, just like Berry Punch did.

Garble: You said it! Berry Punch isn't ready to die JUST yet!

Trixie: -as the crowd begins another chant of "BER-RY"- GIVE UUUUUUUP! YOU'RE NOT AS GOOD AS TRIXIE! NO ONE IIIIIIS!

Garble: Trixie is absolutely RELENTLESS! She adds more and more intensity to the Ursa Lock with each passing SECOND!

-And with each passing second, Berry fades more and more. Trixie is literally gritting her teeth as she applies more and more pressure, squeezing Berry's head harder and pulling harder on her arm-

Ahuizotl: A human arm should NOT be bending that way! This is almost uncomfortable to watch!

Garble: But we HAVE to watch it, because it's our job!

-After 30 more seconds, Berry's other arm goes limp-

Ahuizotl: Berry's….Berry's UNCONSCIOUS! SHE'S OUT, GARBLE!

-The referee also realizes this, as he leans in to check on Berry. Even her eyelids are closed. That's all the reasoning he needs to call for the bell, which almost all of the crowds boos at-

Garble: BERRY PUNCH NEVER GAVE UP! But she's...she's going to be FORCED to give up her spot in the ladder match!

-Trixie releases the hold, grinning from ear to ear as she puts a hand over her heart, overcome with joy. The referee hands her her customized microphone, and with bated breath, Trixie climbs to her feet-

Trixie: And here is YOUR WINNEEEEEERRR...now added to the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match, and the FUTURE Eternal Women's CHAMPIOOOOOOON...the GRRRREEEAAAAAT and POOOOWERRRRFUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL..TTTTTTTRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! -the crowd doesn't boo, but they can't help but feel down about the outcome of that match-

Garble: Trixie wrestled an EXPERT game tonight! Berry Punch came at her hard when she SAID she would, but Trixie said she was dedicating this match to the Lunacy crowd, and after competing the way she did, I'm not sure how the fans could be anything but FASCINATED!

Ahuizotl: THIS was the Trixie that dominated Sublime for 3 months! The Trixie the became Eternal Women's Champion! And this could be the Trixie that takes over Monday Night Lunacy and wins the Eternal Women's Championship.

Garble: She most certainly has the ability to do that, and all she has to do is win the ladder match at High Stakes, a match which she has the most experience in, and she will have a guaranteed title match whenever she chooses. And knowing Trixie, it will be at the most opportune time!

Ahuizotl: But let's not disregard the HEART and the SPIRIT Berry Punch showed in this match! She does so in EVERY match, but tonight she put forth more fortitude than she likely EVER has! She NEVER tapped out to the dreaded Ursa Lock! She fought through the pain, the AGONY as long as she could, even going so far as to ESCAPE the hold the first time around!

Garble: But after her attempt at The Bar Tab was thwarted, and she met with the turnbuckles in the corner, the match was never the same for her. The second time being trapped in the Ursa Lock, turned out to be enough, as Berry Punch had nowhere to go but out...out into an unconscious state.

Trixie: -as the referee raises her hand, pointing at Berry and leaning down towards her unconscious body- What did Trixie say?! There was NO WAY you were going to beat Trixie! Lunacy belongs to Trixie and The System, and as long as Trixie is around, punks like you are going to be put in your PLACE. When you wake up from your little nap, make sure Trixie's words become a relic in your mind as you're drowning your sorrows with that nasty booze! -Trixie looks back up at the crowd, grinning like she does in Boast Busters right after she makes her entrance before she does a little curtsey, collecting her cape and hat and exiting the ring-

Ahuizotl: Classic Trixie...rubbing her success in the faces of her fallen opponent's…

Garble: Yeah, really. Uh, Trixie, what you're saying is falling on deaf ears. Berry Punch is kind of knocked out…

Ahuizotl: Tonight will go down as a victory for Trixie in the end, but in the hearts of these fans, Berry Punch fought like a WARRIOR, and that is worthy of all the praise in the world. Congratulations to Trixie, however. It seems she is here to stay.

Garble: And that is BAD NEWS to the rest of the locker room, trust me!

-We take another commercial as Trixie stands at the top of the stage, smirking as she looks out at the crowd. Suddenly, a giant puff of smoke emerges on the stage, engulfing Trixie. When the smoke clears, Trixie has vanished in true magician fashion-

-Back from commercial, we see Trixie entering the office of Luna, where all the members of The System are present, and are actually APPLAUDING Trixie with smiles on their faces-

Trixie: -pretty surprised this is the reception she's being given- Oh, dear. -she then smiles- Hello, everyone. Trixie assumes you all saw her MAGNIFICENT performance?

Shining: You bet we did! You took Berry to SCHOOL!

Luna: -she nods- It was exactly what we were hoping you'd do to that felon, and you DELIVERED, Trixie. Far greater than we EVER expected you to.

Sunset: Well, I best be heading out to the ring. MY match is about to begin. -she smirks at Trixie as she walks by her- Good job, ace. -she pats her on the shoulder on her way out the door- Welcome aboard the team. -she shuts the door behind her, leaving Trixie baffled-

Trixie: Wait...team? ...Does that mean that…

Luna: If you're under the impression that you've passed the entrance exam, than yes, you did, Trixie. From this day forward, you are a sworn member of The System.

-Trixie's face lights up with delight-

Swirlinaitis: -with a kind smile- Congratulations, Trixie. You've earned it.

Luna: You are hereby dubbed the newest member of The System. But do not think that gives you special privileges just yet. You still have much to show us other members that you are worthy of reaping the benefits we have to offer.

Swirlinaitis: Yes, indeed. You've shown us tonight that you bring much to The System in your own right. That much is undeniable. But we've yet to see if you can work together with the other members in order to help them further our cause.

Trixie: Trixie can handle ANYTHING you need her to behave towards.

Luna: -she smiles- That is good to know. I appreciate your enthusiasm when it comes to aiding us. Your first assignment, as a member of The System, is to ensure that Cadance leaves High Stakes as the holder of the Hope Springs Eternal briefcase.

Trixie: -is dumbfounded- Come...come again?

Cadance: We know that you're used to fending for yourself, and OBVIOUSLY YOU want to be the Eternal Women's Champion...but like Ms. Luna and Mr. Swirlinaitis said, you've gotta earn your stripes around here. And the first step towards doing that, is helping me eliminate all of those chumps in the ladder match so that I'M the one walking out with the title shot.

Trixie: O-okay...Trixie can...she can do that. But is it really...Best for Business if two members of The System are fighting for the same title? Aren't we supposed to be showing...unity?

Luna: That is a good point you bring up, but say...things fall through when it comes to Sunset. Naturally, she's proven herself to be an outstanding Champion, and we fully rely on her to do her part, but as always, sometimes...plans flop. If Sunset is to lose her Championship, whether it be to Scootaloo or anyone else, we can always have Cadance cash in her title shot, win the Championship, and bring it back to its rightful place in The System.

Cadance: Yeah, REALLY simple. That way, we have the element of surprise on our side, and when I retrieve the title, we gain back the power we lost. If Sunset stays Champion through the entire year, than I don't need to worry about my title shot. We'll all just allow her to do what she does best.

Swirlinaitis: Do you understand our mindset on this matter, Trixie?

Trixie: Oh, umm...yes, Trixie does. Crystal clear.

Luna: -smiling- Good! And with both you AND Cadance, two extremely skilled members of The System taking part in the same match and working cohesively, that briefcase is a CINCH to be ours.

Cadance: Or, in particular, MINE. But since I'm in The System, it's technically the entire group's achievement. -she approaches Trixie, grinning that her and the newest member are on the same page- Sorry about last week, by the way. I was just being a bit territorial.

Trixie: Oh…-she chuckles- it's alright. Trixie was infringing upon your meeting. And you figured Trixie would make a scene and perhaps demolish the foundation of The System.

Cadance: Ehhhh...nah, not really. It was mostly about you acting all high and mighty, and thinking we should've let you into the group even though it was your first night, and you hadn't done a DAMN thing to show us that you were worth our time. -her scowl turns into another smile as she puts an arm around Trixie, which causes Trixie's pupils to dilate- But that's okaaaay! The way you HANDILY handed Berry her own ass in the ring showed us it would be in our best interest to invest in you as our newest member.

Trixie: -chuckling uncomfortably, feeling anxious in Cadance's grasp- Trixie really is glad to on board with all of you. Thank you for granting her entry into your gathering.

Luna: You're quite welcome, Trixie. We KNOW that we made the right choice in recruiting you.

Trixie: Trixie won't fail in her mission to move up the social ranks of The System! At High Stakes, Trixie will personally secure the victory for Cadance.

Cadance: Good to hear, sister! We're going to make a well-oiled tandem, you and me! With that briefcase in my possession, I could be well on my way to becoming Eternal Women's Champion. And YOU will be well on your way to being in the same standing as members like me! -Cadance closes her eyes, smiling as she envisions The System having an incredible next few weeks. Trixie also bears a troubled grin, as she isn't sure what she has gotten herself into, not wanting to piggyback someone else to success-

-We cut back to the ring where Honeycomb's theme song (which is also Midnight's) is playing. Rather than be nervous about her match, unlike Trixie in her current situation, Honeycomb is hopping merrily in place-

Garble: I suppose Trixie has been welcomed into The System with open arms.

Ahuizotl: Well, after that highly impressive victory against Berry Punch, The System would have to be BONKERS to turn Trixie's invitation into the group down. With her now a member, their quest to totally take over the EWF could now become even MORE of a reality!

Garble: And that downright terrifies me, but you're right, man. Trixie in The System? As far as I'm concerned, they are now MUCH more of a threat to the security of the EWF.

Madden: The followiiing conteeest, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAALL! Introducing FIRST..accompaniiiied, byyyyy MIIIIIDNIIIIIIGHT STRIIIIIIKE! Froooom CRRRRYSTAAAALVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOOOOUNDS...HOOOOONEEEEEYCOOOOOOMB! -the crowd cheers vividly as Honeycomb wishes she could hug EVERY audience member-

Ahuizotl: And as Sunset just mentioned, she is about to compete in a match, and her opponent is in the ring right now. The always jovial, ever-lovable Honeycomb!

Garble: -pointing an index finger at his partner with an "I got you" face- Ahaaaaa! You can't fool me, 'Zotl! I see you smiling right now!

Ahuizotl: -nodding with a grin- Well, look at Honeycomb! You can't NOT be happy when she's around.

Garble: Man, that's what I've been saying for months now! If I'm being perfectly honest, her tag team with Midnight is my FAVORITE tag team in ALL of the EWF!

Ahuizotl: FAVORITE tag team?

Garble: Favorite tag team, man, no doubt! Honeycomb is SO excited to wrestle in front of her Midnight once again. Honeycomb hasn't won a match in….wow, God KNOWS how long! Then again, she's only had a few here and there in recent months.

Ahuizotl: She's mostly kept busy supporting Midnight in all of her endeavors, the most recent being the Hope Springs Eternal match, which Midnight will be competing in in less than 2 weeks. As a way to build the ladder matches up, Midnight teamed up with both men and women participants earlier in the night, and Honeycomb was at ringside when Midnight not ONLY suffered a loss, but was laid out by The Wythyst Family.

Garble: The look on Honeycomb's face almost made me cry...hopefully she can turn everything around with a victory tonight, which she would LOVE to do in front of her pal, Midnight!

-As Honeycomb grins at Midnight, Midnight puts her thumb up in the air, also smiling-

Ahuizotl: Midnight Strike, sending good luck her partner's way-

Garble: 'ZOOOOOOOOOTL LOOOOOOOOOK! -Garble loses his mind as Honeycomb reaches through the middle rope and wraps HER thumb around Midnight's. Garble has to clutch his chest at the sight- AWWWWWWWW FUUUUUUUUCK! IT'S A THUUUUUMB HUUUUUG!

-The hearts of the crowd melt as Honeycomb squeezes Midnight's thumb, closing her eyes and squeeing as she grins at Midnight-

Ahuizotl: Midnight's blushing as a result of that thumb hug! So adorable….

Garble: -is literally pounding on the announce table- STOOOOOOOOOOOP THAT'S TOOOOOOO ADOOOOOORABLE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! …...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ahuizotl: The amazing part about this, folks, is that he is NOT over exaggerating in ANY way!

Garble: PUT THOSE THUMBS AWAY, LADIES! THOSE THINGS ARE LETHAAAAAAL!

Crowd: THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE! THAT IS CUTE!

Garble: THE LUNACY FANS, WITH THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURRRRY! #THUMBHUG #THUMBHUGZFORDAYZ #KILLINGMEWITHCUTENESS!

Ahuizotl: I think you reached the 140 character limit…

-Garble responds by trapping his two thumbs against each other, making a constipated face as he does so-

Garble: -he begins crying as he bashes his fist against the announce table- WAAAAAAAHHHH! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT LOOK AS CUTE AS THEEEEEEEEMMMM!

*And now...it's all o-ver now…* -the EWF fans suddenly regain the ability to boo MERCILESSLY after that dynamic display of D'AWWWW-

Ahuizotl: And the fun comes to a tragic halt…

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Froooom CAAAANTERLOOOOOT! Weighing in at 136 POOOOOUNDS...she iiiiis, the ETERNAAAAAAAL. WOOOOOMEEEEEEN'S CHAAAAAMPIIIIOOOOOOON...SUUUUUUNSEEEEEEEEEET..SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMEEEERRRRR!

Garble: Man, what a bummer...the crowd was out here, having their hearts melt...Midnight and Honeycomb were expanding their friendship, and here comes THIS bitch-a-roonie-doonie to ruin it all! -he puts on a grump face- Not like Sunset cares about bonding or good times or any of that...MALARKEY!

Ahuizotl: All she cares about is pleasuring herself in any manner possible, which includes humiliating her opponent's in the ring. Sunset just LOVES to make whoever she's facing squirm around the ring in pain…

Garble: And she sure loves deflating the crowd...well, the crowd isn't DEFLATED, since they're pretty much booing Sunset out of the building, but I mean deflating their emotions. Everything was so happy and lovely until her music hit. And Sunset is a lovely girl herself...lovely LOOKING, at least. But her attitude is FAR from the way she looks.

Ahuizotl: Regardless, she LOOKS like a Champion, and she IS the Champion. But she sure didn't look like a Champion earlier when she kicked off the show with Scootaloo.

Garble: Oh man, that was great! Scootaloo PUNK'D Sunset! Hell, I'd go so far as to say she EMBARRASSED her! And it ain't easy to embarrass the CHAMPION.

-Sunset enters the ring with the same confident smirk as always, removing her belt from her waist and holding it proudly in the air, earning even more boos for her arrogance-

Ahuizotl: At the beginning of last month, Sunset defeated Midnight Strike. Perhaps tonight, Honeycomb can do what she could NOT do, and dethrone the Eternal Women's Champion.

Garble: Ohhhhh MAN...that would be HUGE!

-Sunset hands the referee her title and walks backwards into a corner, beginning to prepare herself for what she thinks will be a cake walk-

Crowd: LET'S GO HONEY-COMB! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO HONEY-COMB! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO HONEY-COMB! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO HONEY-COMB! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO HONEY-COMB! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: This crowd is 100 PERCENT behind Honeycomb, and it ain't JUST because they LOATHE Sunset! They LEGITIMATELY want Honeycomb to pull off the upset here!

-Sunset is seconds away from bursting out into laughter at the fans' loyalty of someone so far below her-

Match 5: Honeycomb w/ Midnight Strike vs Sunset Shimmer

-As the bell rings, Honeycomb sticks one of her thumbs up, smiling at Sunset. Sunset looks disgusted by the gesture, however-

Garble: Awww! Honeycomb is so nice she even wishes the meanest bitch good luck!

Ahuizotl: Sunset seems to think the expression is WACK, though…

Sunset: You're wishing ME luck? HA! I am the Eternal Women's CHAMPION! I don't need LUCK. -the crowd doesn't let Sunset speak anymore before they begin booing her again- YOU'RE the one who is gonna need luck after I'm done with you, cupcake!

Garble: Such a fucking BITCH, man…

-Sunset mocks Honeycomb by throwing HER a thumbs up before she piefaces her. This deflates Honeycomb's entire demeanor, as she is now frowning. The crowd completely and utterly DESTROYS Sunset with boos-

Ahuizotl: No need for that at all…

Garble: I guess Sunset feels disrespected by the idea of someone actually being NICE to her. Maybe Honeycomb will learn her lesson after that. Only be kind to those who will RETURN your kindness.

Crowd: SUN-SLUT! SUN-SLUT! SUN-SLUT! SUN-SLUT! SUN-SLUT! SUN-SLUT! SUN-SLUT!

-Honeycomb is looking down at the mat with depression as Sunset has her attention directed to the fans, addressing them for their insults. Honeycomb, all of a sudden, looks up and, with a face of determination, wraps her arms around Sunset's waist-

Garble: HOLD On! Is Honeycomb giving Sunset a HUG?!

-Sunset has NO IDEA what to do, and the quick hug comes to an abrupt end as Honeycomb swiftly drops Sunset to the mat with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex which makes the crowd EXPLODE!-

Ahuizotl: BELLY TO BELLY! SUNSET MAY NEED THAT LUCK JUST ABOUT RIGHT NOW IF SHE WANTS TO KICK OUT!

-Honeycomb makes a frantic pin, as even Midnight is STUNNED by how quickly Honeycomb got the upperhand of Sunset-

*1….2….-Sunset, to the dismay of EVERYONE, kicks out-

Garble: OHHHHH! Sunset gets a shoulder up! We all were confused when it looked as if Honeycomb had given Sunset a HUG, of all things, but then she quickly and efficiently converted the usually friendly token into a token of PAIN!

Ahuizotl: That Belly to Belly was ANYTHING but friendly! It was almost like TEAMWORK between Honeycomb and the fans! The crowd got the attention of Sunset, and Honeycomb STRUCK while the iron was hot! Sunset NEVER saw it coming!

Garble: Neither did I! Even MIDNIGHT was stunned! Honeycomb has shown in the past that she can be vicious when she needs to, but I didn't know a HUG could be so ferocious!

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb has successfully added a HUG, something she enjoys handing out to the EWF Universe, and to Midnight, into her repertoire. I didn't even know that was POSSIBLE!

-Honeycomb has her hands covering her head as she has her knees on the mat, totally glum that she was not able to win the match there-

Crowd: HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN! HUG HER A-GAIN!

Garble: Yeah! Do it again, Honeycomb! That was awesome!

Ahuizotl: If Sunset isn't careful, she may be embarrassed AGAIN, just like she was at the start of the show!

-9 minutes later-

-This match, much to the surprise of Sunset, has NOT been one-sided in her favor. It's been a seesaw-like encounter, to say the least-

Ahuizotl: Sunset is down! Will Honeycomb capitalize on ANOTHER perfect opportunity to put the Champion away?!

Crowd: HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB!

Garble: This crowd would jump out of their SEATS if that happened! They've been waiting for that one person to come along and put Sunset in her place since Final Reckoning. Honeycomb could be THE ONE!

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb's climbing to the top! She's got her back turned to Sunset!

Garble: I feel a trust fall coming on, 'Zotl! And unless you're about to faint, it ain't gonna be coming from this table!

-Honeycomb falls off of the top rope, but Sunset doesn't catch her. Instead, she smartly lets her fall to the mat. Honeycomb's back thuds into the canvas loudly-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd OHHHHHs and worries about the state of Honeycomb- Honeycomb crashes and burns!

Garble: That's a damn shame! I have a feeling it's all but over...

-Sunset grins at the crowd, knowing full-well that she could be moments away from winning. She picks up Honeycomb and places Honeycomb's head between her legs before throwing up a thumbs up again, smirking. She then turns it into a thumbs down, earning nothing but boos from the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Sunset, symbolizing that this match is about to come to a close...

Sunset: -looking down at Honeycomb's head- YOUR LUCK...JUST RAN OUT! HUG THIS!

-Sunset lifts Honeycomb into the air, and the crowd's hope leaves their bodies as Honeycomb is spiked into the mat with a Package Piledriver-

Garble: The Last Sunset…as impactful as ever! -Sunset arrogantly pins Honeycomb by simply placing her palm on Honeycomb's chin and using it to tilt her head to the side- The cover…

*1….2….3!* -the crowd, rather than sulk, takes this time to boo the hell out of Sunset, who grins as she rises to her feet-

Ahuizotl: Sunset puts an end to the uplifting current of Honeycomb...

Madden: Here is YOOOOUUURRRR WINNEEEEEERRRR...theeee ETEEEERRRRNAAAAL. WOOOOMEEEEEEN'S CHAAAAAMPIIIIIIIOOOON...SUUUUUUNSEEEEEEEET..SHHHHHIIIIIIMMEEEERRRRR!

Garble: Honeycomb was GAME. She was fierce. And she gave it her absolute ALL. Which is just about the most commendable thing you can do when going up against the Champion.

Ahuizotl: You've got that right. And Midnight, all of these fans, and I, for one, will commend Honeycomb until it goes out of style! She made Sunset look like a FOOL in the early goings for taking her lightly, and this NEARLY cost Sunset as Honeycomb pulled a spectacular Belly to Belly Suplex out of her hat!

Garble: That was the most telling part of the match, to me. But the aspiration came to an end as Honeycomb allowed herself to plunge from the top rope, but rather than meeting with Sunset's body, she unfortunately tumbled into the mat, which, no matter HOW much the fans love you, the mat doesn't let up for ANYBODY. The Trust Fall is an appropriate name, in this case. Honeycomb put all of her trust into connecting her frame with Sunset's, but in this instance, her trust came back to haunt her. It's an unfortunate circumstance, but it was a TERRIFIC performance with regard to Honeyc-

-As Sunset's hand is being raised, she is knocked down to the mat with a flying kick from SCOOTALOO, who had just jumped off the top rope. The crowd proceeds to go insane-

Ahuizotl: That's SCOOTALOO! Scootaloo has hit the ring during Sunset's celebration!

Garble: She just might embarrass her AGAIN!

Crowd: -as Scootaloo mounts Sunset and begins punching her violently- SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Garble: These fans want to see Sunset get her ass KICKED to the HIGHEST DEGREE!

Scootaloo: YOU WANNA RIP OFF MY ARM, SUNSET?! IT'S RIGHT HERE! -she puts her injured arm in Sunset's face before BASHING her forearm against Sunset's forehead- TEAR IT OUT OF ITS SOCKET! IT'S EASY FOR PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU TO TALK ALL THAT TRASH, BUT CAN YOU BACK IT UP?! I DON'T THINK YOU CAN! -The crowd is thunderous in the Asylum as Scootaloo continues to strike at Sunset's face with both fists-

Ahuizotl: SUNSET IS ATTEMPTING TO BLOCK THE STRIKES, BUT SCOOTALOO'S FISTS ARE BEING FIRED FURIOUSLY!

Garble: Scootaloo is POSSESSED! She's tapped into the SADISTIC side she alluded to a few weeks ago, which is EXACTLY what she needs to do if she wants to hang with Sunset!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

Ahuizotl: I'VE NEVER SEEN SCOOTALOO SO...SO RABID! SUNSET SHIMMER HAS COMPLETELY ENGULFED HER WITH RAGE! RAGE AND HATRED!

Garble: It's just like we've been saying about the rivalries between Giz and Thunderlane, plus SLIME and The Teacher's Pets! Just like those, THIS feud is about MORE than the Eternal Women's title! Sunset MADE it that way when she INSULTED Scootaloo! She told Scootaloo that she didn't DESERVE to challenge for her Championship; that Scootaloo was BENEATH her. THAT is the kind of stuff that ENRAGES an individual. Makes them react in a way you would NEVER expect! Like Scootaloo is doing right now, beating the HELL out of Sunset!

Ahuizotl: Sunset is surely BELOW Scootaloo right now! I wonder how she feels about that!

Garble: Well, right now I imagine she's in a world of PAIN thanks to Scootaloo!

-Scootaloo leaves the ring, and picks up a steel chair as well as Sunset's title-

Ahuizotl: Ohhhh man...Scootaloo's wielding a steel chair, and she's carrying the most important thing in Sunset's life!

-Scootaloo slides into the ring, carrying her tools in each hand. She lays the title a few feet away from Sunset, who can barely move a MUSCLE through the pain-

Garble: What is she constructing here?

Scootaloo: -pointing at the Championship as she stands to the side of Sunset- THERE'S YOUR TITLE, SUNSET! AREN'T YOU GONNA GRAB IT? YOU CARE ABOUT IT MORE THAN ANYTHING ON THIS PLANET, DON'T YOU? -Sunset groans as she begins to very slowly crawl on the mat. She doesn't even move an INCH before Scootaloo SMASHES the steel chair into Sunset's back, which stops all of her movement-

Ahuizotl: EHHHHH! No matter WHO is taking the brunt of the impact, I will NEVER get used to the sickening sound made by a steel chair connecting with HUMAN FLESH!

Garble: There's no reason to feel bad, 'Zotl, because the woman TAKING the impact is the most HEINOUS woman in the EWF. Hit her AGAIN, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: WHAT'S WRONG, SUNSET? WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?! YOU'VE SPENT THE PAST FOUR MONTHS BREAKING PEOPLE'S SPIRITS, AND THEIR BODIES DOWN, ALL SO YOU CAN GO HOME WITH THAT TITLE EVERY NIGHT. EVERY MONDAY YOU STOP AT NOTHING TO ENSURE THAT NOBODY EVEN COMES CLOSE TO TAKING YOUR CHAMPIONSHIP, YET I COULD REACH OVER RIGHT NOW AND GRAB IT AWAY FROM YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, SUNSET?! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME, TAKING THINGS THAT YOU HAVEN'T EARNED! THIS TITLE SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE! -Scootaloo brings the chair down onto Sunset's back again as she tries to crawl towards it again- IT COULD'VE BEEN TWILIGHT'S! -chair shot- LIGHTNING DUST'S! -chair shot- FLUTTERSHY'S! -another WICKED chair shot- EVEN CADANCE'S BEFORE YOU BRAINWASHED HER! -chair shot- SOMEBODY WHO DIDN'T SLEEP THEIR WAY TO THE TOP, OR BUTTER UP THE BOSSES TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED! -chair shot, followed by another, followed by ANOTHER!- AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN MOVE AN INCH BEFORE YOU'RE BERATED WITH STEEL TO YOUR BACK! THE SAME BACK YOU'VE BEEN USING TO SLEEP YOUR WAY TO THE TOP, YOU WHORE! -chair shot- IF I KEEP HITTING YOU WITH THIS CHAIR, YOU'LL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO DO SO! I COULD KEEP ABUSING YOUR BACK, AND THERE'S NOT A THING YOU COULD DO TO STOP ME! YOU TRIED TO BREAK CADANCE'S LEG TO CAPTURE THE CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP, SO WHY CAN'T I DO THE SAME?! WE ALL, AS HUMAN BEINGS, HAVE THE ABILITY TO BE RUTHLESS, SUNSET! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ME, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE WILLING TO BE A BITCH TO BE SUCCESSFUL, BECAUSE I CAN DO THE SAME! ANYONE IN THAT LOCKER ROOM COULD'VE CAME DOWN HERE AND DONE WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW, AND INJURE YOU, AND FORCE YOU TO VACATE THE TITLE! -the audience is completely quiet so that they can hear every word Scootaloo is saying- BUT I VOLUNTEERED MYSELF, TO SHOW YOU THAT JUST LIKE YOU, I CAN BE BARBARIC! I CAN BE CRUEL! I CAN BE DOWNRIGHT NASTY! I HAD TO SHOW YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL, SUNSET, BECAUSE NO ONE HAS THOUGHT OF DOING IT BEFORE! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE COLD HEARTED ENOUGH TO BREAK MY ARM?! …..WELL I COULD BREAK YOUR ARM, TOO! I COULD BREAK IT RIGHT NOW!

Crowd: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Scootaloo: -she's grinning maliciously- YA KNOW WHAT? …..I THINK I WILL! -the crowd explodes with cheers as, without saying another word, Scootaloo puts Sunset's arm through the steel chair, and begins climbing to the top rope-

Ahuizotl: IS SHE REALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS?! IS SCOOTALOO REALLY ABOUT TO BUTCHER THE ARM OF SUNSET SHIMMER?!

Garble: I THINK SHE IS! I THINK SHE'S GOING TO DO IT! Honestly, as much as I'd love to see it happen, I don't think it's the right thing to do!

Ahuizotl: Well of COURSE it isn't! Scootaloo can win the title under her OWN merit! She doesn't have to STOOP to Sunset's abyssal levels of lowness!

-Scootaloo is standing on the top rope, looking down at Sunset with malicious intent in mind-

Garble: DON'T DO IT, SCOOTALOO! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!

Crowd: JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!

Ahuizotl: NO! NOOOO! THERE'S A BETTER WAY!

-Scootaloo looks out at the crowd, nodding her head, stating she's about to give them what they want. But before she can do so, Silver Spoon jumps onto the apron on the left side of Scootaloo, and shoves her off the top rope as she is looking at the fans on her right side-

Garble: THERE'S SILVER SPOON! I've NEVER been more happy to see her!

-Fortunately, Scootaloo lands on the mat AWAY from Sunset. Turf is soon shown to be entering the ring, as the crowd boos unwaveringly-

Ahuizotl: And there's Turf! This is no shock at all, because The Mean Girls are facing Scootaloo in tonight's main event!

Garble: And they're not going to allow Scootaloo to have all the fun! They want to punish her THEMSELVES!

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

-Turf untangles the chair from Sunset's arm, and looks prepared to use it against Scootaloo. She is then interrupted by the sudden pop of the crowd. Turf looks to the stage to see Diamond sprinting down it-

Ahuizotl: AND HERE COMES DIAMOND TIARA! The Crater Chick Champion, barrelling down towards the ring to save her friend!

-Diamond slides into the ring and is immediately swung at by Turf. Diamond ducks under the chair shot and performs a Diamond Cutter on Turf when she turns around, which causes the fans to RISE in cheers-

Garble: DIAMOND CUTTER! THE BOSS JUST GOT DISCHARGED!

-Silver Spoon locks eyes with Diamond and then notices the chair on the floor. She approaches it, but steps back when Scootaloo, who is still on the ground, grabs it with both hands-

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo got to the chair first!

-Silver Spoon looks unsure of this situation as Scootaloo gets to her feet. Scootaloo throws the chair at Silver Spoon, who catches it, but soon regrets doing so as Scootaloo knocks the chair back into her face with a Spinning heel kick! This sends Silver Spoon falling to the mat in a hurry-

Garble: -as the crowd OHHHHs loudly before breaking out into more cheers- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Scootaloo played catch with Silver Spoon and then KICKED the chair back into her mush!

Ahuizotl: That's just a bit of the amazing agility of Scootaloo, to be able to toss that chair Silver Spoon's way and take her out of the equation before she could even REACT!

-The crowd continues to cheer as Diamond and Scootaloo stand side-by-side in the ring, while Silver Spoon and Turf try to collect their bearings on the outside. Scootaloo scooches Sunset out through the bottom rope, and drops her title over the top rope and onto her immobile body-

Garble: It's a good thing these four are all out here right now, because our main event is going to begin NEXT! The Mean Girls vs Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo!

Ahuizotl: Stay with us, folks! We'll be right back!

-A commercial break follows, as the fans are hyped for the main event-

Garble: We are BACK, just in time to begin our MAIN EVENT! This match has been in the making for just about two months!

Main Event: The Mean Girls vs Diamond Tiara & Scootaloo

-7 minutes later-

-Scootaloo is on the apron directly in front of the stage, with both Silver Spoon and Turf on the outside. Diamond hits Silver with a baseball slide, which knocks her back further towards the end of the stage. Turf tries to swipe Scootaloo off the apron, which Scootaloo avoids by jumping over Turf's hands. Scootaloo then plants her left foot into the chest of Turf, pushing her back. As Silver Spoon gets to her feet, Scootaloo jumps onto the top rope and springboards BACKWARDS. As she falls, her upper body knocks down Turf, and her lower body takes out Silver Spoon!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd cheers up a storm- THAT HEIGHT! THE HEIGHT OF SCOOTALOO! ABSOLUTELY DEATH DEFYING!

Garble: WHAT COULD WE EVEN BEGIN TO CALL THAT?! A SPRINGBOARD INVERTED PLANCHA, WIPING OUT BOTH OF THE MEAN GIRLS!

-Scootaloo springs to her feet, taking in the unanimous chants of "SCOO-TA-LOO" before picking up Turf and throwing her into the ring-

Ahuizotl: Remember that Diamond and Turf ARE the legal participants!

-Diamond goes for a cover-

Garble: She could put away Turf right here!

*1….2..-Turf kicks out-

Ahuizotl: An early kick out, by the woman who calls herself "The Boss"!

Garble: Turf has so much HATRED, so much DISDAIN for Diamond and Scootaloo, that she just COULDN'T allow herself to be beaten right there.

-8 minutes later-

-Turf is sitting on the top turnbuckle in prone position. Scootaloo jumps up on the top rope to join her, and jumps in the air upon doing so. Scootaloo wraps her legs around Turf's head before beginning to drop out of the air, attempting a Frankensteiner. Turf has both hands on the top rope, though, so she avoids disaster. It looks as if Scootaloo is going to fall flat on her neck, but she, too latches onto the top rope, with her hands being right next to Turf's on each side of the rope-

Ahuizotl: OH! LOOK AT SCOOTALOO! SHE'S IN A PRECARIOUS POSITION HERE!

Garble: AND THIS CROWD KNOWS IT! YOU CAN HEAR THE NERVOUSNESS IN THEIR VOICES OVER SCOOTALOO'S ARRANGEMENT!

Ahuizotl: That Frankensteiner may have cost Scootaloo this match had she not desperately latched onto the top rope! The same can be said for Turf, but at least TURF isn't in any danger here! HOW IS SCOOTALOO GOING TO COME OUT OF THIS UNSCATHED?!

-Scootaloo's head is barely below the top turnbuckle, and her stomach is stuck straight into the air. Turf turns herself around on the middle turnbuckle-

Garble: Oh God...I think I may have an idea on what she has in mind for Scootaloo! I'll let TURF share that with you, though!

-Turf places her hands back on the top rope and uses the rope to launch herself into the air, a few feet above the top turnbuckle. As she drops, both of Turf's knees SMASH into Scootaloo's ribs, and forces her to lose her grip on the top rope and fall to the mat neck-first!-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd OHHHHHHHs loudly before applauding heavily at the spot- THE BOSS, WITH THE PINK SLIP! DIVING DOUBLE KNEE DROP!

Garble: Turf just ANNIHILATED Scootaloo! I'm a fan of Scoots, but it NEVER gets old watching Turf hit The Pink Slip!

-Turf naturally makes a cover-

Ahuizotl: And she could win with it right now!

*1….2….-Scootaloo kicks out at the last second-

Garble: No! Scootaloo stays in it just BARELY!

Turf: -in a shrill voice- COME ON! YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Ahuizotl: Ow...Turf can be such a BRAT when she doesn't get what she wants.

Crowd: IN-SIDE VOI-CES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* IN-SIDE VOI-CES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*IN-SIDE VOI-CES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*IN-SIDE VOI-CES! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: Once again, the Lunacy fans speak the truth.

-Turf ignores the fans, grabbing both of Scootaloo's hands with her adjacent ones and pulling back to where Scootaloo's own arms are being pressed against her neck. For added measure, Turf drives her knees into the back of Scootaloo, doubling the pressure-

Ahuizotl: A Straight-jacket Stretch! Adding pressure to Scootaloo's arms by pulling them back to her neck, and wearing down her back by placing the knees against the back of Scootaloo!

Garble: We saw The Ursa Lock earlier tonight, but with as vicious as Turf applies it, this move is up there with the most painful submission holds we have.

-4 minutes later-

-After her arm had been worked over for around 4 minutes straight, Scootaloo was able to make the blind tag to Diamond Tiara-

-Even though she isn't legal in the match anymore, she still finds a way to be useful as she runs on the apron towards Silver Spoon, who is standing on the outside. Scootaloo jumps off the apron, front-flipping herself and knocking her back into Silver Spoon, which brings her down to the ground-

Ahuizotl: And Scootaloo, taking out the trash with a PERFECTLY-placed Senton off the ring apron!

Now Diamond finds herself rising up off the mat, with Turf stalking behind her. When Diamond gets to her feet, Turf jumps onto her back, and tries to drive Diamond's back down into her knees with a Backstabber, but Diamond strengthens her stance and this leaves Turf hanging on Diamond like a spidermonkey-

Garble: That Backstabber sets up the Sod Off Necktie! It's a damn good thing that Diamond was able to deter it!

Ahuizotl: But what is she going to do? With Turf on her back, one mis-movement and Diamond's back is going to come CRASHING down into the brunt of Turf's knees!

-Diamond moves herself over to the ropes, grabbing onto the top rope with both hands-

Garble: That's as good a move as any! Now she's safe!

-Despite this, Turf tries desperately to force Diamond off of the ropes, but to no avail. In a last-ditch effort to rid herself of Turf's presence, Diamond squats down while still holding onto the top rope. Diamond then suddenly jolts her body upward, the force of which propels Turf off of Diamond's back and INTO THE AIR!-

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND TIARA SENDS TURF FLYING!

-Turf makes it to at least 7 feet in the air before plummeting right into a…-

Garble: DIA. MOND. CUTTEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! -the crowd loses their everloving MINDS at that-

Ahuizotl: EXPLOSIVE! UP TURF WENT, AND DOWN SHE FELL INTO THE CLUTCHES OF HER ARCH-ENEMY!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAPCLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: YOU BET YOUR ASS IT WAS! DIAMOND TIARA STEALS THE SHOW ONCE AGAIN!

-Scootaloo re-emerges on the apron of her team's corner. Diamond walks over and tags her buddy in-

Garble: And here comes Scootaloo to PRESUMABLY end this once and for all!

-Scootaloo jumps over the top rope, landing on her feet in the ring. She rushes over to Turf and locks her into the Bow and Arrow-

Ahuizotl: BOW AND ARROW! BOW AND ARROW! THIS IS THE MOVE SCOOTALOO USED TO BECOME QUEEN OF THE SCENE!

-After 10 seconds, Turf bangs her hand onto the mat repeatedly. The crowd rises to their feet with cheers as the bell is rung. Scootaloo lets Turf fall off of her knees and land on the mat face-first-

Garble: THE MEAN GIRLS, HAVE. BEEN. SILENCED!

Madden: Here is YOOOURRRR WINNEEEEEEERRRR..THE CRAAAATER. CHIIIIIIICK CHAMPIIIIIOOOON, DIAAAAAMOOOOOOND TIIIIIIIAAAARAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAND SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: If there was ONE body part that initiated the most pain in this match, it would be the KNEE. The knees of Turf, which she drove into the ribs of Scootaloo, as well as her back just seconds later. The knees Turf TRIED to finish Diamond Tiara off with, but wound up soaring up into the air, and landing in the possession of the woman whom she stabbed in the back, Diamond Tiara!

Garble: And the knees that Turf utilize to end her opponent's hope were used AGAINST her, as Scootaloo locked in the Bow and Arrow and capped off another bout with a submission victory! But let's not undermine the impact-both literally AND figuratively that the Diamond Cutter played at the end of this match! What an absolute thing of BEAUTY that was!

Ahuizotl: -as Diamond and Scootaloo's hands are raised, each with HUGE grins on their faces after gaining an upperhand over their rivals- Just like last week against Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara put an INCREDIBLE finishing touch on this match that we here at the EWF, will be talking about for a long, LONG ti-

-As Scootaloo's hand is being raised, she is knocked down to the mat with a forearm from…-

Garble: Sunset Shimmer, OF COURSE! She could NEVER let someone get away with outshining her!

-The crowd boos unmercifully at Sunset as she begins pounding on Scootaloo's head. Diamond is about to pounce on Sunset before SHE is clobbered in the side of the head with her title belt-

Ahuizotl: And now SILVER SPOON, crashing the celebratory party of Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo!

Crowd: FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, BITCHES, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

-Silver Spoon shoves the unmoving Diamond out of the ring via the middle rope, while Sunset is teeing off on Scootaloo's head, the boos in the Asylum reaching HAZARDOUS levels-

Garble: SUNSET, SHOWING SCOOTALOO WHO THE REAL BADDEST BITCH IN THE EWF IS!

Ahuizotl: There was never any doubt that it was Sunset! I hate to say it, but Scootaloo was asking for this after the way she PROVOKED Sunset!

-Silver Spoon brings Turf to her feet, after which they both begin brutalizing Diamond-

Garble: And now BOTH of The Mean Girls, taking their frustrations out on Diamond after losing!

Sunset: -with a handful of Scootaloo's hair, shouting into her face- YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET NOT BREAKING MY ARM! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T BREAK BOTH OF YOURS RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL NEVER BE AS BIG OF A BITCH AS ME! I'M THE REAL FUCKING DEAL! YOU'RE JUST A CHEAP KNOCKOFF, IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE! A KNOCKOFF OF A QUEEN! A KNOCKOFF OF A CHAMPION! AND A KNOCKOFF OF ME!

Ahuizotl: I'm not sure ANYBODY would want to be a KNOCKOFF of Sunset Shimmer…

Garble: Yeah, what a frigid insult…

-The crowd at last as something to cheer about as they spot Lightning Dust running down the ramp, Fluttershy just a bit behind her-

Ahuizotl: Hey! LIGHTNING DUST!

Garble: And FLUTTERSHY! The Chick Combo Calvary has ARRIVED!

-As Lightning is right by the ring, about to enter, she looks over to her right side to catch a glimpse of Rosely Reigns before she is absolutely RAN OVER with a Spear!-

Ahuizotl: ROSELY REIGNS! A MASSIVE, A WICKED SPEAAAAAR!

-Reigns gets to her feet and is IMMEDIATELY struck down by a flying knee from Fluttershy, who used her momentum while running down the ramp to dispose of Reigns-

Garble: -as the crowd envelopes the arena in cheers yet again- AND FLUTTERSHYYYYYYY! SHE TAKES DOWN THE BIG GUNS!

-Fluttershy gets to HER feet, an angry glare spread across her face. What she doesn't see is Beth Drollins walking across the barricade on her left side, and by the time she does, she is struck with a flying knee that knocks her to the floor!-

Ahuizotl: BETH DROLLINS WITH A KNEE OF HER OWN! THIS IS PANDEMONIUM!

Garble: When one member of The Sword shows up, you just KNOW that they're ALL in the same vicinity!

-Just then, Diane Ditzbrose climbs onto the barricade directly behind Garble and Ahuizotl. She steps onto the announce table before dropping to the floor below-

Ahuizotl: HEY! There's Ditzbrose now, taking the most improper route as expected…

Garble: It's SIX on FOUR now! The Sword, targeting the Chick Combo Champions! Sunset in the ring, beating down on Scootaloo, and Diamond Tiara being double-teamed by The Mean Girls!

Ahuizotl: Anyone else who comes down here will be walking RIGHT into the line of fire!

-On the outside, Turf has Diamond trapped in the Straight-jacket Stretch hold that she has Scootaloo in earlier. Diamond is writhing in agony as Silver Spoon is on her knees, shoving her own Championship in her face-

Silver Spoon: GET USED TO THIS SIGHT, DIAMOND! ME WITH THE CRATER CHICK CHAMPIONSHIP! AND GET USED TO THIS FEELING...YOU, BEING BESTED BY THE BADDEST BITCHES IN THE EWF! -She gives Diamond a nice stiff SLAP across the face-

Ahuizotl: What blatant DISRESPECT...and you girls didn't BEST her! You both LOST tonight!

Garble: And I have a feeling that Sunset would take issue with The Mean Girls calling THEMSELVES the baddest bitches, but she's a little bit preoccupied with her own issues right now…

-Feeling she's taught her enough of a lesson, Sunset picks Scootaloo up to her feet before placing her head between her legs-

Ahuizotl: Uh oh...this is the same move that Sunset defeated Honeycomb with earlier tonight…

-With not a prayer in the world to be answered, Scootaloo is dropped RIGHT on her head with all of her fans unrelentlessly booing the actions of all of the heels-

Garble: Scootaloo, has witnessed her LAST Sunset, here on Monday Night Lunacy! I think that might be the LAST time she tries to out-perform Sunset Shimmer…

Ahuizotl: She may be lying in the middle of the ring, but Scootaloo showed us all tonight that she can lay SUNSET out in the middle of the ring, too!

Garble: You're right. But in her current state, Scootaloo will be the one lying until someone scrapes her off of the mat…

-Outside the ring, Turf has Diamond turned around to where she is facing the barricade. Turf lets go of Diamond as Silver Spoon runs to her rival, bringing her feet down into the back of Diamond and sending her head CLATTERING into the barricade!-

Ahuizotl: OH HELL! THE SILVER SURFER! SILVER SPOON, METHODICALLY! SYSTEMATICALLY CRUSHING THE SKULL OF DIAMOND TIARA!

Garble: These girls used to be BEST FRIENDS, and now it's all come to THIS! THAT SICK THUD OF DIAMOND'S HEAD AGAINST THE BARRICADE, THERE'S NO OTHER SOUND LIKE IT!

-Diamond's head is now permanently laying against the barricade as Turf and Silver Spoon bump their rumps together, the crowd eternally booing their actions. Speaking of moves that can crush a skull, The Sword have moved the steel steps away from the ringpost, and now have Fluttershy on her knees, with her head placed on the top (smaller) portion of the steps-

Ahuizotl: THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! WE GET THE PICTURE!

Garble: HE'S RIGHT! YOU CAN SETTLE THIS AT HIGH STAKES, SWORD! YOU'VE LEFT THE CHICK COMBO CHAMPIONS LAYING MULTIPLE TIMES! THEY KNOW HOW DANGEROUS YOU ARE!

-Drollins isn't listening one iota. She steps up onto the top (larger) portion of the steps, looking down at Fluttershy with a menacing smirk-

Garble: 'Zotl...you don't think she's going to…?

Ahuizotl: -sighing sadly- Unfortunately...I do…

-Drollins jumps off the larger steps, and plants her foot into the back of the head of Fluttershy, SMASHING the front of her head into the steps!-

Garble: DAMN YOU TO HELL, SWORD! FLUTTERSHY SHOULDN'T HAVE FELL VICTIM TO THAT SHIT! SHE'S TOO PURE!

Ahuizotl: This crowd...it sounds like they're about to cause a RIOT...our desk is nearly rumbling at their outrage...AND I CAN'T BLAME THEM! THIS HAS GONE TOO DAMN FAR! WHAT INJUSTICE HAS FLUTTERSHY EVEN BROUGHT UPON THE EWF?! THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT THEY ARE DOING!

-Ditzbrose slaps the chest of Drollins in a congratulatory way as she steps off of the steps. Ditzbrose then points at Lightning, who has been lying on the floor, unattended to-

Garble: And now they've set their sights on Lightning Dust...The Chick Combo Champions have been through a lot together, but when they ran down from the back, with the mindset of aiding Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara, I don't think they ever envisioned THIS being their fate tonight…

Ahuizotl: AND IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THEIR FATE! THE SWORD DOESN'T NEED TO SEND ANY MORE MESSAGES! WE ALL KNOW WHAT THEY CAN ACCOMPLISH AS A UNIT! YOU WANT TO SEND A MESSAGE? WIN THE TITLES AT HIGH STAKES! DON'T MAKE THE CHAMPIONS AFTER THOUGHTS BEFORE THEY'RE EVEN ALLOWED TO DEFEND THEIR TITLES!

-Reigns puts her hands on Fluttershy's shoulder and SLIDES her off of the smaller steps. Reigns then picks up the smaller steps SINGLEHANDEDLY before tossing them aside-

Garble: My God...Rosely Reigns, perhaps the most powerful woman in the EWF...with all of that power, The Sword may very well be UNBEATABLE!

Reigns: -pointing at Lightning- LET'S CRUSH HER TO DUST! -Upon that statement, Drollins and Ditzbrose bring Lightning to her feet. Lightning's eyes aren't even opened as she is lifted into the air and placed on Reigns' shoulders-

Ahuizotl: PUT HER DOWN!

-Ditzbrose and Drollins move the larger steps in front of Reigns, and then move over to her side to aid their Sister in Arms-

Garble: I think they plan to, 'Zotl...and not in any necessary way…

-Lightning's fate is sealed, as she is Triple Powerbomed right on top of the steps! Her back creates a loud thud as it is slammed against the steps-

Ahuizotl: A TRIPLE POWERBOOOOOMB! LIGHTNING DUST, BY GOD HAS TO BE BROKEN, SMACK DAB IN HALF!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME, BUT SO CRUEL! THAT WAS AWE-SOME, BUT SO CRUEL! THAT WAS AWE-SOME, BUT SO CRUEL! THAT WAS AWE-SOME, BUT SO CRUEL! THAT WAS AWE-SOME, BUT SO CRUEL! THAT WAS AWE-SOME, BUT SO CRUEL!

Garble: I don't...I don't know how these fans could THINK like that! If we aren't paying attention to the PAIN Lightning Dust must be suffering, SURE, it's a cool visual, but the only thing running through my mind is WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT OF THIS?! LIGHTNING DUST DIDN'T NEED TO BE POWERBOMBED ON THOSE STEPS! FLUTTERSHY DIDN'T NEED TO BE CURB STOMPED! I UNDERSTAND THE MEAN GIRLS AND SUNSET'S REASONINGS, BUT LIGHTNING AND FLUTTERSHY WERE ONLY TRYING TO HELPED! THEY DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS, YET THEY WERE BLINDSIDED BEFORE THEY COULD EVEN GET TO THE RING!

Ahuizotl: In The Sword's eyes, it doesn't HAVE to make sense. They are after ONE thing, and that is their Chick Combo Championships. If you ask them, wherever the Champions are, they have to be, too, so they can prevent them from getting any kind of recognition...I admit that it is ridiculous, but when you're a Champion, you have a target on your back, and The Sword are just about the most skilled archers in the EWF. They hit a BULLS-EYE almost EVERY time.

-Lightning Dust's arms and legs are dangling off the opposite sides of the steps, as her body lays motionless on top of them. In the ring, Sunset raises her Championship over the body of Scootaloo with a cold glare on her face. Silver Spoon stands in front of the body of Diamond Tiara, raising her own title in the air with Turf by her side, her arms crossed and looking down at Diamond with a triumphant smirk. Finally, near the stage, the members of The Sword have no titles to hold up...yet, but they simply settle for placing their fists together, with Ditzbrose in the middle, Drollins on the left, and Reigns on the right. To their right side is the body of Fluttershy, and in front of them is the body of Lightning Dust. All 6 women standing tall are showered with nothing but boos and hatred for the way they have so heartlessly destroyed their heroes-

Ahuizotl: The Queen of the Scene, Scootaloo...The Crater Chick Champion, Diamond Tiara...and though they weren't expecting it at all...The Chick Combo Champions, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy...have all been EFFORTLESSLY...and VINDICTIVELY OBLITERATED...by their opponents at High Stakes…

Garble: If this is the way things are going to turn out at High Stakes, the Championship picture of Lunacy is going to be chock-full of CALLOUS...DREADFUL women...I, for one, HOPE this doesn't turn out to be the case…

Ahuizotl: These fans, as well as I are right there with you, partner...The Sword...Sunset Shimmer...Silver Spoon...The Sinister S's, may be on the verge...of taking OVER.

-We are given one final shot of The Sword, Silver Spoon and Sunset towering over their respective game, with the crowd voicing their outrage in the background. After that, we are sent to the interview area for one final time-

Silver: Hello once again, everyone. Before this episode of Lunacy comes to an end, I have been assigned to conduct an interview with a certain someone. With that in mind, please welcome at this time...Bulk Biceps. And, his advocate, Suri Poloman.

-Both Suri in Bulk appear in the shot. Bulk still has the eyes of a mercenary, while Suri looks displeased about something-

Suri: Thank you for having us, Mr. Shill. Before you initiate your questioning, I would like to inform you that your pronunciation of my client's title is inaccurate. Therefore, I will now redress your statement for you. -she clears her throat- You are in the presence of MY CLIENT...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLK..BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCEPPPPPPPS! -she then readjusts the collar on her business suit-

Silver: -he nods- My apologies, Suri. Thank you for that correction.

Suri: It's quite alright, Mr. Shill. EVERYONE makes that mistake.

Silver: Well, Bulk. You were victorious in your match earlier toni-

Suri: -putting her hands up in front of her face- Let me stop you right there, Mr. Shill. Any and all questions you may have should be directed towards ME. I speak for my client, because it's quite clear that Bulk Biceps' ACTIONS speak emphatically enough for himself.

Silver: Okay. I understand. Your client was victorious in his match to start off the night, but afterwards, he sent multiple BOLD statements to at least three of his opponents at High Stakes.

Suri: Why, yes he did. Not only was he victorious, but he was CONQUERING. He EVISCERATED Neon Lights with an F-5, and garnered the victory for his "team"-and let's face it...whose bright idea was it to put Bulk Biceps in a TEAM? We all know that Bulk Biceps could've defeated all of those men and women BY. HIM. SELF. But I digress...after the match was decided, Rumble tried to get the JUMP on Bulk Biceps, which is a meaningless strategy, at that. And "Prince Pretty" suffered the SAME fate, a thunderous F-5 by the man whom Rumble SHIELDED from the EWF fans for MONTHS. I guess all that bag-carrying prepared Bulk Biceps for lifting up Rumble's 200 pound frame with EASE. In hindsight, Rumble should've treated my client better, and perhaps he would've spared him from his DESTRUCTION tonight. Probably not, but PERHAPS. And then there's the bold, but dim-witted SCREWBALL known as Flash Sentry. My theory, by the way, on why he is so delirious, is because he's been dropped on his head his entire life, just like my client enacted tonight. You would think, after being Suplexed on the edge of the barricade and tosses onto a few rows of steel chairs, that Bulk Biceps would be the LAST man you would want to confront. But yet, THERE is Flash Sentry, pounding his fists against my client's head. It was insane, but it also told me A LOT about that man. Even though Flash was being DEMOLISHED by my client, he hadn't gotten his FILL yet. He wanted MORE of Bulk Biceps! And that's EXACTLY what he got. FIVE suplexes from The Beast, the last of which further damaged Rumble. Flash Sentry likes to fight: Well Bulk Biceps likes to HURT people, and any time Flash wants to pick a fight with my client, Bulk Biceps will be certain to FINISH that fight. With him standing over his prone body, of course.

Silver: It was certainly a dominant showing by your client.

Suri: Which has become the NORM as of late. -she smirks- Neon Lights...Rumble...Flash Sentry. They were just THREE of the casualties that will be catalogued after High Stakes. Bill Nyeker...Klaus...Fancy Pants...Shining Armor. These four men have yet to endure the pure CARNAGE that Bulk Biceps is capable of! And they might as early as NEXT Monday…

Silver: Next Monday? But High Stakes is next SUNDAY.

Suri: I'm aware of that, but I've been informed first-hand by the General Manager herself, Ms. Luna that next week, two segments will be dedicated to letting all of the competitors in each ladder match, both the men AND the women, stake their claim to their respective briefcases. Ms. Luna will moderate the Hope Springs Eternal segment, and Mr. Swirlinaitis will look after the Carnival of Carnage segment. Now, Mr. Shill. With that in mind, could you venture a guess as to what you think will happen in the segment involving my client and I?

Silver: Well...all of the competitors are going to speak, likely get into arguments, and then the whole segment will break down into madness.

Suri: Hmm...a worthy hunch, Mr. Shill. That is quite a hefty possibility. What I can GUARANTEE will happen is that any time those men try to build themselves up, I will shut them down, and proceed to notify them of just how irrelevant their bone of contention is. And I can most definitely assure you that if any of those men want this forum to descend into chaos, and if they want to engage with Bulk Biceps, he will give them a taste of the BRUTALITY which rests within the realm...of The BEAST. Any other questions you have, Mr. Shill, we'll be reciprocated by High Stakes. -with that, Suri walks off, her hands resting against her lap, with her client leading the way-

Silver: Thank you very much, Suri, and Bulk for your time. -he looks at the camera- Speaking of time, we're out of time here. Thank you for tuning in, everyone, and see you next week, on the last lap towards High Stakes!

Match Results:

Bulk Biceps, Rumble, Amay Wythyst & Rarity defeated Neon Lights, Flash Sentry, Twist & Midnight Strike by Pinfall (14:42)  
>Thunderlane defeated Overdrive by Pinfall (14:23)<br>SLIME & Shining Armor defeated The Substitutes of Salvation by Pinfall (17:17)  
>Trixie defeated Berry Punch by Submission (18:32)<br>Sunset Shimmer defeated Honeycomb by Pinfall (10:37)  
>Diamond Tiara &amp; Scootaloo defeated The Mean Girls by Submission (20:25)<p>

Matches for High Stakes (FINALIZED):

Sunset Shimmer vs Scootaloo for the Eternal Women's Championship  
>Giz Hero vs Thunderlane for the Carnage Championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy & Lightning Dust for the Chick Combo Championships  
>Hope Springs Eternal: Amay Wythyst vs Midnight Strike vs Trixie vs Cadance vs Beth Drollins vs Twist vs Rarity vs Turf<br>Carnival of Carnage: Fancy Pants vs Klaus vs Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Neon Lights vs Flash Sentry vs Bill Nyeker vs Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara vs Silver Spoon for the Crater Chick Championship<br>Rack Attack vs SLIME & The Teacher's Pets for the Combo of Carnage Championships


	199. Sublime - 7-6-14

*100 percent reason to remember the name*  
>-All the loyal fans of Sublime begin screaming and shouting as the show opens with the usual display of fireworks-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome one and all to yet another edition of Friday Night Sublime. I'm Doctor Whooves with my eccentric broadcasting partner, Discord.  
>Discord: Eccentric? You don't know the meaning of the word. I'm actually more contained than usual when on this show.<br>Dr. Whooves: Lord help us if you ever show us the crazier side. On that note, we've definitely got a crazy line up for you tonight. It was announced just before the show began that Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash will take on Starlight Glimmer's pupils, The Acolytes of Equality, in a tag-team match for tonight's main event.  
>Discord: I'm sure Starlight knows what she's doing, but this seems like a death sentence for her recruits. While Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart have come far, they're nowhere near the combined power of Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. That's a current world champion and a former world champion on the same team!<br>Dr. Whooves: Indeed, but just being in the match might be a boost for the Acolytes. Neither of them has ever starred in a normal main event before. Putting on a good performance here tonight might finally bring them some real spotlight.  
>Discord: But that's just one of three tag-team matches we're showcasing her tonight on Sublime. First off, the Real Equestrians, our local tag-team champions, will face off against two competitors picked out by our General Manager.<br>Dr. Whooves: These two competitors are going to be picked at random, General Manager Celestia likes to keep the Sublime Tag Team Champions on their toes.  
>*A remix of the Equestrian Anthem blares as The Real Equestrians appear on stage*<br>Discord: Speaking of keep on your toes, here comes the champions now!  
>-Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot all put their hands over their hearts before shouting "We the People!". They then begin walking towards the ring. Spitfire and Fleetfoot are both carrying identical Equestrian flags, meanwhile Soarin is holding up signs with messages such as "Don't Tread On Me" and "Equestria is for Equestrians!". As the group reaches the ring Fleetfoot and Spitfire post their flags on both front corners before joining Soarin on the inside-<br>Soarin: Loyal citizens of Equestria, it is my pleasure to address all of you tonight.  
>-Mostly cheers from the crowd-<br>Soarin: Great strides have been made in the name of our beloved country this past month. The Sublime Tag-Team titles are finally where they belong. Both Spitfire and Fleetfoot have finally been able to show everyone an example of how TRUE champions are supposed to be. You don't see them brutalizing their opponents without cause. You don't see them selling their souls to the EWF's corporate managers in exchange for favors. That's because the Real Equestrians represent a higher standard. It's a standard that no other tag-team on Sublime can match, and because of that so many of them have become envious. In just a few weeks Spitfire and Fleetfoot will do battle with not one, not two, but three opposing tag-teams. Now, I don't want this to sound like complaining, because it isn't. In fact, all three of us agree that this is GREAT. The Real Equestrians will now be able to deal with almost all their rivals in just one sitting! In just one night this tag-team will prove it's superiority once and for all! Perhaps if these opponents aspired themselves to something greater, they would have a chance. But this isn't the case….  
>Spitfire: Just last week we had a run-in with the Acolytes of Equality. A duo of cowards who have turned towards a cult leader for guidance out of their sheer desperation. They attempted to interfere and ruin Twilight Sparkle's match with Starlight Glimmer. Three on one doesn't sound quite so far does it? That's because even the very name those two have chosen for their tag-team is nothing but a lie, a facade. Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee don't care about equality, they care about advancing themselves by stealing from the hard work of others.<br>Soarin: Sounds a lot like damn Communism to me. Now, Equestria was built on the idea that all men and women are created equal. However, that doesn't mean they STAY equal. Your status in life is fashioned by your own decisions, and it seems that Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee have chosen to become scum of the earth. So they will be defeated just as such.  
>Fleetfoot: And then there's the Sediment Sisters. Another desperate duo trying to rise up from the ranks. Now, that part we can respect. The Real Equestrians are firm believers in pulling yourself up by your boot-laces and building your way to the top, after all, that's what we did. However, there's a difference. While we worked hard and paid our dues, the Sediment Sisters want instant recognition. They throw tantrums and wreck matches in order to get their way, that's something we don't respect.<br>Soarin: Lastly, there's Babs Seed and Sour Tooth, who have already been defeated once. They're probably the biggest pair of delinquents on Sublime.  
>-A few boos from the crowd-<br>Soarin: Hold on a second. Don't be fooled by their flashy rhymes and swift talking! People like them have for a long time infiltrated Equestrian minds with subliminal messages and such, but they can't be trusted. They want you to embrace a rebellious lifestyle, but a rebellion has to have a cause. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth have none.  
>Discord: Ugh...these three could probably go on all night.<br>Dr. Whooves: I just hope we'll have time for the match afterwards.  
>Soarin: That was just a friendly public service announcement from the Real Equestrians, keeping loyal citizens informed! But for now, it's time for a match.<br>Dr. Whooves: About time.  
>*Fill my eyes….with that double vision*<br>Baritone: Now approaching the ring. Accompanied by Iron Will, from Loneyville, standing five foot, five inches tall and weighing 128 pounds, Pretty Vision!  
>-Pretty Vision emerges on stage, accompanied by Iron Will who shouts motivational messages to random fans as they approach the ring-<br>Discord: And it looks like one half of the team facing off against the Real Equestrians is none other than Sublime's resident underdog, Pretty Vision.  
>-As Pretty Vision enters the ring Iron Will points at The Real Equestrians and starts shouting-<br>Iron Will: Your little militia better run back up the ramp, because my client is about to kick your asses all the way back to boot camp!  
>-Spitfire cocks an eyebrow, while Fleetfoot gives a "Is this guy serious?" look-<br>Dr. Whooves: No shortage of talk from Iron Will, I just hope Pretty Vision can cash the checks his mouth is writing.  
>*Fossil Rock Anthem plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, from Boulder, weighing 143 pounds, she is the CCW Champion, Maud Pie!  
>-Maud Pie rolls down to the ring riding Tom, leaving everyone else looking at her with extreme confusion. Maud reaches the ring and hops off, gently patting Tom-<br>Maud: Thanks Tom, it's great to have you back. -Enters the ring- Hello, Pretty Vision. It's great to be working with you.  
>Pretty Vision: Are you sure? You don't sound too happy.<br>Maud: I'm very excited, can't you tell?  
>Pretty Vision:...<br>Maud:...  
>Pretty Vision: Okay then!<br>Match 1: The Real Equestrians vs. Pretty Vision and Maud Pie  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire and Pretty Vision are trading punches in the ring, Spitfire tries going for a Mustang but Pretty Vision counters and stuns Spitfire by driving her face into her knee. She then sets up for a Double Vision only for Spitfire to counter and Irish Whip her into the turnbuckle-  
>Dr. Whooves: This match has been a big back and forth contest between Spitfire and Pretty Vision so far. Neither woman is giving an inch.<br>-Pretty Vision looks ready to charge Spitfire again, but instead tags in Maud-  
>Discord: And now Maud is getting in on the action. This could spice things up.<br>-Spitfire responds by tagging in Fleetfoot who attempts to rush Maud, only for Maud to counter and flip her completely on to her back. Maud then picks up Fleetfoot and prepares for The Rock Bottom only for Fleetfoot to counter. Both women then take a defensive position and start facing off-  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-Maud Pie Irish Whips Spitfire into the turnbuckle, she then lands a hard clothesline before propping Spitfire up and hitting her with multiple punches-  
>Dr. Whooves: Spitfire is in a very bad position right now, and Maud is bringing the pain!<br>-Maud sets Spitfire up on top of the turnbuckle, but before she can prepare the next stage of what she's planning Spitfire kicks her down to the mat and stands tall, with the crowd starting to cheer-  
>Discord: Uh-oh, they all know what's coming .We're about to see the Supermarine!<br>-Spitfire jumps off the turnbuckle and lands the Supermarine, following it up with a quick pin-  
>*1….2….3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, The Real Equestrians!  
>Dr. Whooves: Pretty Vision and Maud put their best efforts forward, but it wasn't enough to overwhelm the Sublime Tag-Team Champions.<br>-The show switches to commercial as Spitfire and Fleetfoot shake the hands of Maud and Pretty Vision-  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns in the locker room, where Daring Do is preparing for her next match when Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof walk in-  
>Cloudkicker: Hey there, sexy.<br>Daring: *Flinches* Gah! Get away from me.  
>Cloudkicker: Aww, what's the matter? Embarrassed to see the girl who stripped you down to your skimpy underwear last week?<br>Daring: Ugh. You're a real sex fiend. What do you want this time?  
>Cloudkicker: Well, we kinda got off on the wrong foot. So I thought I'd make it up to you with a gift.<br>-Cloudkicker pulls out a set of very skimpy, revealing ring-attire from a big she brought with her. Meanwhile Trenderhoof is rapidly tapping away at his touchpad-  
>Daring: I'm not wearing that...and what the heck is Trenderhoof doing?<br>Cloudkicker: Oh! He's just calculating how much more popular you'll be if you embrace a more sexual way of doing things.  
>Trenderhoof: Your popularity with the fans would increase by 158 percent. Merchandise sales would increase by 111 percent. You'd lose a few percentage points with the more prudish fans but that could be compensated wi-<br>Cloudkicker: Yeah, yeah. Big numbers, big numbers. POINT IS, you'd look absolutely sexy if you started showing that body off more, and the fans would adore you.  
>Daring: I still don't know…<br>Cloudkicker: Come oooooon. You know you had fun last week, you almost orgasmed when I took your clothes off….just give it a try….  
>Daring: Well...here goes my dignity.<br>-Camera switches back to the ring-  
>*I was born to win!*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Equalitopia, weighing 127 pounds and standing five foot, seven inches tall, Night Glider!  
>-Night Glider sprints down to the ring, giving a few salutes to the crowd as she goes-<br>Dr. Whooves: Night Glider is always full of energy when she shows up to compete, and rightfully so. Her time on Sublime thus far has been spectacular. She's won several matches, and only lost once, during the fight with Amira in the Queen of the Scene tournament.  
>*Never Back Down!*<br>Baritone: And introducing her opponent, accompanied by Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof, from Cloudsdale, weighing 126 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Daring Do!  
>-Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof emerge first, with Daring seemingly hiding behind them until Cloudkicker gives her a push forward. Daring Do is wearing an extremely revealing set of ring attire, one that's just barely legal for public television. Her bottom would barely pass for a bikini, tightly hugging the curve of her hips and perfectly displaying the slight jiggle of her ass. Her top is just a glorified bra, allowing her tits to bounce enticingly as she walks. Added on to all of this is the fact that she's lathered in excessive amounts of oil. Daring blushes all the way down to the ring, but all the while she's receiving excited cheers and whistles from the crowd-<br>Dr. Whooves: Oh my...it seems Daring Do has had...a...rather interesting choice of new attire.  
>Discord: I doubt anyone here will protest. I don't care if we're pushing the boundaries of what the censors will allow, Daring looks smoking with that new look.<br>-Night Glider looks on in shock, while Daring seems to hesitate from entering the ring-  
>Cloudkicker: Get in there!<br>-Cloudkicker slaps Daring's ass, causing Daring to jump and quickly scurry inside the ring-  
>Cloudkicker: *Giggles* Good luck!<br>Match 2: Night Glider vs. Daring Do/w Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do goes for a drop-kick, only for Night Glider to dodge out of the way. Night Glider attempts a flying tackle but Daring Do also manages to dodge-  
>Dr. Whooves: It's also interesting whenever two high-flying specialists are facing off in the ring. These two women are very evenly matched.<br>-Daring Do Irish Whips Night Glider into the ropes, Night Glider responds by propelling herself into the air. Daring Do seems to have the same idea, which causes both of them to collide in mid-air-  
>Discord: Mid-air collision! And both women are taken out! That was amazing.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Daring Do goes for a Sapphire Shock, only for Night Glider to counter and stun Daring Do with a Shroud-<br>Dr. Whooves: Daring is stunned! Night Glider is building momentum!  
>-Night Glider ascends the turnbuckle, with the crowd cheering her onward-<br>Discord: Now she's on the top rope, it's time to go big or go home!  
>-Night Glider takes the dive, successfully hitting the Dusk Descent-<br>Dr. Whooves: Dusk Descent! Dusk Descent! This could be it!  
>*1...2..-Kick-out!-*<br>Discord: Daring just barely managed to kick out, but if she doesn't gain some momentum soon she's done for.  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Daring Do and Night Glider are trading punches in the ring. Night Glider stuns Daring Do and goes to Irish Whip her, but Daring Do counters and pulls Night Glider in for a Sapphire Shock. She then climbs up the top rope-  
>Dr. Whooves: Now it's Daring's turn to go high-risk!<br>-Daring Do hits the Daring Dive, and follows it up with a successful pin-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Daring Do!<br>Discord: This is Daring's first victory in a long time. It definitely has to be a boost. It seems this new Daring is capable of both winning and looking sexy as hell.  
>-Daring starts celebrating in the ring, being joined by Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof-<br>Cloudkicker: Heh. Not bad for a tramp.  
>Daring Do: Huh? HE-<br>Cloudkicker: Kidding, kidding. Calm your tits. But seriously, you looked good out there. Was I right, or was I right?  
>Daring Do: Well, I guess it wasn't all bad…<br>Cloudkicker: That's the spirit! Can't wait for what we can come up with for next week.  
>Daring: Huh?<br>Cloudkicker: That's right, we're just getting started with you. *Giggles*  
>*Commercial*<br>-The show returns with Divine Intervention standing in the ring, Octavia is center ring holding a microphone-  
>Octavia: Two more weeks. Just two more weeks remain until I can reclaim my rightful hold on the International Championship. Two weeks until I can reclaim the title from the unworthy clutches of Vinyl Scratch, Sublime's most inept and tasteless member.<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Octavia: *Sigh* Trixie was right, you people just can't tell the difference between gold and garbage. Do you REALLY want Vinyl Scratch representing Sublime? A drug-addicted frat girl who never matured past high school? Wouldn't you rather be represented by someone like me? A woman with class, intellect, and status? Sublime would prosper with me as the International Championship. I bring prestige to that title which no-one else on the roster can provide. And whether you like it or not, come High Stakes I will utterly destroy the disgrace known as Vinyl<br>Scratch, and I will-  
>*ALLEYAHLEEYLALAYAHELLIYEAH*<br>Dr. Whooves: What the?! It's Amira!  
>Octavia: How dare you-<br>Amira: Do not speak to me like that you lower class peasant. You think you are high society, but you are not of royal blood. Hearing you wail about losing a title, that you were too incompetent to hold, is unbearable. Especially when I, a glorious princess in my homeland, has been denied opportunity time and again. Even when given opportunity I'm forced to fight my way up from the very bottom while others are handed free title shots.  
>Octavia: I've earned my title shot thank you very much. I deserve to be champion because I am BETTER than Vinyl Scratch, BETTER than you, and BETTER than almost all the other pathetic sods in the locker room. I've proven time and again that I'm better, and I'll prove it again if you don't get out. You might be a princess in your homeland, but on Sublime, the only royalty is King Blueblood and his royal court: Divine Intervention.<br>Amira: Hmmph. You really think you're better than the glorious Amira? I will make you bow before me!  
>-Amira starts marching to the ring, while Octavia glares and gets into a fighting stance-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like we got an impromptu match on our hands here folks!  
>Match 3: Octaviaw Divine Intervention vs. Amira/w Haakim  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Amira grapples Octavia and lifts her into the air for a body slam, but Octavia counters and drives Amira's face into the mat. She then stomps on Amira a few times, before promptly kicking her in the face when she tries to get up-  
>Discord: Octavia with the standard ruthless offense. She's been keeping Amira on her toes this entire match.<br>-Octavia picks Amira up and goes for a suplex, Amira attempts to counter with a Dust Devil, but that in turn is countered as Octavia hits a Soprano-  
>Dr. Whooves: Devastating counter, this could be bad for Amira!<br>*1...2.-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: Just barely a two count. Amira still has fight in her.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Octavia has Amira on the turnbuckle and is raining down punches, Amira catches one and tries to throw Octavia off, but Octavia manages to grab her and hit a superplex-<br>Dr. Whooves: Superplex! Octavia has won with this move before. Can she do it again?  
>-Octavia goes for a pin, but Amira surprises her by grappling her around and locking in the Camel Clutch-<br>Discord: The Camel Clutch! Octavia's near victory just turned into a desperate battle for survival. She's got to find a way out of this.  
>-Octavia begins a slow crawl towards the ropes-<br>Dr. Whooves: She's attempting her escape, but the Camel Clutch is slowing sapping her will power. She's got to escape soon or she's done.  
>-After nearly a minute of desperate struggle Octavia manages to reach the ropes, forcing Amira to release the hold-<br>Discord: Octavia is free from that bullet, but now she was a lot of ground to make up.  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Octavia and Amira go through a series of back and forth counters before Octavia takes control and hits a Sonnet-  
>Dr. Whooves: Sonnet!<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Discord: Not quite over yet. These two women have been fighting for so long and yet they're still going at it.<br>-Octavia attempts to repeat the maneuver, only for Amira to turn it around and hit the Dust Devil-  
>*1...2...3!*<br>Dr. Whooves: That's it, Amira wins!  
>Haakim: هنا هو الفائز الخاص بك، والملوك الحقيقي للسامية، أميرة! (Here is your winner, the TRUE royalty of Sublime, Amira!)<br>-Amira celebrates in the ring, while the rest of Divine Intervention helps Octavia up and begrudgingly waits for the next match-  
>*Commercial*<br>Discord: Welcome back everyone to Friday night Sublime. Last match was a tough blow for Divine Intervention, as Octavia was defeated by Amira. But it can still be a good night for Sublime's elite as Damien Sandow now faces off against Pipsqueak!  
>-Pirate music fills the arena as Pipsqueak swings on to stage with a rope, he then walks down the ramp swinging his sword around while making pirate sounds at everyone-<br>Dr. Whooves: Pipsqueak is certainly an interesting character. But we didn't hardly hear a peep out of him after he was defeated by the Underbaker. Perhaps the Brawl for it All Ladder Match will be his chance to reclaim some spotlight.  
>Discord: Damien Sandow is also competing for the same opportunity, and I'd say he has some of the best chances to win out of everyone involved.<br>Match 4: Damien Sandow/w Divine Intervention vs. Pipsqueak  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Damien Sandow sets up for a Russian Leg Sweep but Pipsqueak counters and kicks Damien Sandow behind both knees before hitting a DDT-  
>Dr. Whooves: Strong showing by Pipsqueak so far, most of Sandow's offense is being denied.<br>-Pipsqueak climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Tidal Splash, but Sandow rolls out of the way and hits him with a Terminus as he gets back up-  
>Discord: A Terminus! Sandow could turn this around!<br>*1...2.-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Not quite yet.<br>*2 minutes later*  
>-Damien Sandow backs Pipsqueak into the turnbuckle and starts raining down punches until Pipsqueak manages to push him away. Pipsqueak then climbs the turnbuckle and dives at Sandow, only to get caught in mid-air-<br>Discord: Sandow has Pipsqueak caught and suspended in the air! This could be a very bad position for our local pirate captain.  
>-Sandow attempts to throw Pipsqueak down to the mat, only for Pipsqueak to counter and hit Sandow with a Swashbuckler-<br>Dr. Whooves: Perfectly timed counter from Pipsqueak, can he capitalize?  
>-Pipsqueak attempts a pin, but only gets a 2 count-<br>Discord: That was a close call for Sandow, but the match isn't decided yet.  
>-Both get to their feet before going into a contest of trading punches, after one particularly brutal punch across the face Sandow manages to hit another Terminus and makes a pin-<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Damien Sandow!<br>Dr. Whooves: Pipsqueak put his best foot forward, but Sandow was victorious.  
>Discord: This will definitely be a huge momentum boost for him going in to Brawl for it All. We could be looking at a future World Brawler's Champion in Damien Sandow.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with King Blueblood and Hoity Toity in the ring, with Sandow and Octavia on the outside-<br>Dr. Whooves: All four members of Divine Intervention are seeing action here tonight. Now it's time for King Blueblood and Hoity Toity to take on the Combo of Carnage Champions in a non-title match.  
>*WOO WOO WOO! You know it! Oh radiooooooooooo*<br>Baritone: Now approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 424 pounds, they are the Combo of Carnage Champions, Rack Attack!  
>-Both Rack Attack members emerge. Ryder casually strolls down the ramp as usual, happily interacting the fans while Ace promptly screams at anyone who even glances at him before turning his attention to Divine Intervention-<br>Ace: We still got a score to settle with you fancy cunts! You're gonna be singing Yankee Doodle Dandy while I put these custom made boots UP YOUR COLLECTIVE ASSES!  
>-Hoity Toity yawns, meanwhile Blueblood makes a "bring it" motion with his hands-<br>Match 5: Blueblood and Hoity Toity/w Damien Sandow and Octavia vs. Rack Attack  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Blueblood and Ryder are the first ones in the ring. Ryder goes for a drop-kick, but Blueblood grabs him by the legs and swings him into the turnbuckle-  
>Discord: Ouch! What a counter by King Blueblood. Ryder just got tossed like a rag-doll.<br>-Ryder attempts to get up, only for Blueblood to give him a hard kick in the gut and shove him back into the turnbuckle. Proceeding to punch him repeatedly-  
>Dr. Whooves: King Blueblood has been putting up a brutal offense so far. Ryder might not last long if he can't break it somehow.<br>-King Blueblood attempts to pull Ryder in for a grapple, but Ryder counters and Irish Whips Blueblood into the opposite turnbuckle. Ryder then tags in Ace before the two of them do a combined suplex-  
>Discord: Now Ace is getting in this match, can he turn Rack Attack's luck around?<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-Both Ace and Hoity Toity are trading punches in the ring, Ace manages to land an uppercut and stun Hoity-<br>Ace: HA! DID YOU FEEL THAT YOU FUC-  
>-Hoity recovers and flattens Ace with an even harder punch-<br>Hoity: It barely TICKLED me, you GUTTER-MOUTH. How did THAT feel, though? Dr. Whooves: Ace's mouth backfired on him that time.  
>-Hoity Toity picks Ace up on to his shoulders and drops him with a Fireman's Carry. Then as Ace gets back to his feet Hoity hits him with an Upper Class-<br>Discord: Upper Class! And Hoity goes for the finish.  
>*1...2.-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: Not quite yet, but this match has definitely gone downhill for Rack Attack.

*4 minutes later*

-Hoity Toity goes for another Upper Class, but Ace manages to counter it this time and hit a Low Serve, he attempts a pin but only gets a 2 count-  
>Discord: That wasn't enough to put Hoity away, but it does give Ace some temporary breathing room.<br>-As Hoity Toity gets up Ace immediately moves in for the attack, but Hoity wrestles him to the ground and gets hold of both his legs and wraps them around each other in a submission hold-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh no! Hoity has Ace in a submission hold. I think he calls this one the Pyramid Scheme.<br>-Ace starts crawling for the ropes, desperately struggling as he attempts to get free.  
>Hoity: Just give in already, you common rabble!<br>Ace: FUCK YOU. I'M GOING TO COMMON RABBLE YOUR FACE.  
>-Hoity tightens the hold in response, pulling Ace all the way back to the center of the ring. Within about twenty seconds after that Ace is forced to tap out-<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Divine Intervention!  
>Discord: Looks like Divine Intervention got best two out of three tonight. I'm sure they're all very proud of themselves, except for poor Octavia.<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back one and all to Sublime. Where it is finally time for our main event. The World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash and her ally Twilight Sparkle will take on Starlight Glimmer's trainees: The Acolytes of Equality.<br>Discord: The feud between the team of Rainbow and Twilight against Starlight and her followers just keeps intensifying. This match could be truly explosive.  
>-Starlight Glimmer's theme plays, and she emerges on stage along with both Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee-<br>Baritone: The following main event is a tag-team match, and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, weighing a combined 304 pounds, the Acolytes of Equality!  
>-Both Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee do their signature equal signs with their arms before walking down towards the ring with Starlight Glimmer walking confidently behind them. The crowd makes sure to give them plenty of boos, but the trio continues walking with swagger-<br>Dr. Whooves: Starlight and her cult of equality certainly aren't the most popular group on Sublime, but they deflect the criticism pretty effortlessly.  
>Discord: Starlight considers herself an enemy of society itself, she has little reason to care about what ANYONE thinks of her.<br>*A hundred thousand stories have filled my head*  
>Baritone: And introducing their opponents. Now approaching the ring, from Canterlot, weighing 124 pounds, Twilight Sparkle!<br>-Twilight walks down the ramp full of determination, but stops just short of entering the ring in order to wait for her partner.-  
>Dr. Whooves: Wise by Twilight to not enter the ring alone, Starlight and her followers have shown themselves to be effective users of the numbers game in previous weeks.<br>*You see me soaring through the sky, I see you below as you walk on by*  
>Baritone: And introducing her partner. From Cloudsdale, standing five foot, six inches tall and weighing 125 pounds, she is the World Fighter's Champion, Rainbow Dash!<br>-Rainbow Dash charges down the ramp, slapping hands with several fans before joining Twilight outside the ring. The two enter together and start staring down Starlight and her associates. Meanwhile the crowd is giving plenty of cheers in favor of Twilight and Rainbow-  
>Discord: Unlike their opponents, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash clearly have the support of the crowd backing them. However, it takes far more than crowd support to win a match like this.<br>-Starlight Glimmer whispers with her followers before staring at Twilight and Rainbow maliciously, she then exits the ring and allows the match to begin.  
>Main Event: The Acolytes of Equalityw Starlight Glimmer vs. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash  
>*8 minutes later*<br>-Nurse Redheart charges at Twilight Sparkle, only for Twilight to grab her mid-charge and deliver a hard knee to the ribs. Redheart than attempts to grapple Twilight, but is soon tossed aside-  
>Dr. Whooves: Twilight has been putting on a great display of technical ability so far. Nurse Redheart just can't get any attacks to stick .<br>-Twilight tries to hit the Take a Note, but Nurse Redheart counters and hits a Defib-  
>Discord: Defib! Twilight did not see that coming at all!<br>*1..2-Kickout!*  
>Dr. Whooves:But barely a two-count.<br>-Nurse Redheart tries to repeat the maneuver, but Twilight counters and takes Nurse Redheart down with a neck-breaker. She then quickly makes a tag to Rainbow Dash-  
>Discord: And now the World Fighter's Champion is getting involved. This has to be the last thing Nurse Redheart wanted.<br>*7 minutes later*  
>-Cheerilee tries to hit Rainbow Dash with an Extra Credit, but Rainbow Dash counters and takes Cheerilee down with a drop-kick. She then launches herself with the ropes and lands on Cheerilee with a crossbody-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash now hitting Cheerilee with some very high-paced offense, but can she capitalize fully?  
>-Rainbow Dash attempts a pin but only gets a one count, she then picks Cheerilee up and attempts a Spectrum Slider, but Cheerilee counters by punching Dash away and then Irish Whipping her into a nearby turnbuckle where she proceeds to rain punches down on Rainbow Dash-<br>Discord: The tables have quickly turned against the champion now. She's found herself in a bad position.  
>-Cheerilee sets up Rainbow Dash on the turnbuckle, but Rainbow pushes her down to the mat and follows up with a quick Sonic Raindrop-<br>Dr. Whooves: Sonic Raindrop! Sonic Raindrop! This could be it!  
>-The referee starts counting the pin, but then Starlight enters the ring and distracts him. While the referee is arguing with Starlight Nurse Redheart sneaks into the kicks Rainbow Dash upside the head. The crowd boos intensely, but Redheart returns to her normal position while the referee is still distracted. Starlight smiles with satisfaction as she exits the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Of course Starlight can't allow her special Acolytes to win this match in a fair manner. Is this kind of meddling how Starlight defines equality?  
>Discord: Sometimes you have to resort to dirty tactics to achieve a righteous cause….<br>Dr. Whooves: That was a surprisingly deep comment from you.  
>Discord: I'm capable of being deep when it suits me.<br>*6 minutes later*  
>-Nurse Redheart has Rainbow Dash grounded and is ruthlessly stomping on each limb in turn-<br>Dr. Whooves: Rainbow Dash has been getting pelted in this match for far too long, she desperately needs to make a tag to Twilight if her team is going to win this.  
>-Nurse Redheart tries to set up a submission hold, but Rainbow Dash quickly breaks free and runs for the turnbuckle. Nurse Redheart trips Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow just barely manages to make the tag anyways. Redheart fails to notice the tag which allows Twilight to rush in and ambush her, quickly kicking her away from Rainbow Dash-<br>Discord: Nurse Redheart failed to notice the tag was made, and boy did it cost her in momentum.  
>-Nurse Redheart scrambles to her feet, but quickly gets grappled by Twilight who hits her with a Spell Check-<br>*1...2..-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: So close. This match has been going for so long, but these teams just keep on going.<br>-Twilight lifts Nurse Redheart on to her shoulders, only for Redheart to counter and drive Twilight into the mat with a Defib-  
>Discord: Defib! Surprise Defib!<br>-Nurse Redheart goes for a pin, only for Twilight to kick out at the very last moment-  
>Dr. Whooves: Yet ANOTHER split second kick-out. This is incredible!<br>-A series of grapples occurs between the two women, Nurse Redheart seems ready to hit a Triple Bypass, but Twilight counters at the last moment and hits Take a Note-  
>Dr. Whooves: Take a Note! Can Twilight finally put an end to this?<br>*1….2….3!*  
>Discord: She did!<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash!  
>Dr. Whooves: The Acolytes put their best feet forward, but were unable to overcome the combined power of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.<br>Discord: They have nothing to be ashamed of. It was their first main event, and they managed to hold their own against two of Sublime's biggest stars for over twenty minutes! They even came close to winning more than once! This was definitely a strong boost for them, even in defeat.  
>-Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle climb opposite turnbuckles and begin celebrating to the cheers of the crowd. These cheers turn to boos as Starlight enters the ring and joins Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee in pulling down both Twilight and Rainbow Dash and assaulting them. They both do their best to fight back but are quickly overwhelmed. Both Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee hold Twilight in perfect position while Starlight hits the Equalizer-<br>Dr. Whooves: The Equalizer! No! God damn it, the match is already over. There's no need for this!  
>-The Acolytes hold up Rainbow Dash next, and soon she's taking down with an Equalizer as well. With both Twilight and Rainbow knocked down Starlight gets down on her knees and outstretches her arms, with Cheerilee and Nurse Redheart making the equal sign on either side of her-<br>Discord: The Acolytes of Equality may have been defeated, but Starlight never passes up an opportunity to display her dominance over the other contenders.  
>Dr. Whooves: It's almost sickening that this woman could be our next World Fighter's Champion, but there's nothing to be done about it now. We're about out of time. We'll see you all next week for another edition of Friday Night Sublime!<p>

Match Results:  
>-The Real Equestrians defeated Pretty Vision and Maud Pie (10:03)<br>-Daring Do/w Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof defeated Night Glider (13:46)  
>-Amiraw Haakim defeated Octavia (18:30)  
>-Damien Sandow defeated Pipsqueak (8:12)<br>-King Blueblood and Hoity Toity defeated Rack Attack (14:29)  
>-Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle defeated the Acolytes of Equalityw Starlight Glimmer (21:54)

Match Card for High Stakes: (Finalized)  
>-World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash (C) vs. Starlight Glimmer<br>-World Brawler's Championship: The Underbaker (C) vs. King Blueblood  
>-International Championship: Vinyl Scratch (C) vs. Octavia<br>-Sublime Tag-Team Championship, Fatal-Four-Way: The Real Equestrians (C) vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth vs. The Sediment Sisters vs. The Acolytes of Equality  
>-Combos of Carnage Championship (Interbrand): Rack Attack (C) vs. The Teacher's Pets vs. SLIME<br>-Fight For You Right Ladder Match: Apple Boom vs. Pretty Vision vs. Night Glider vs. Twilight Sparkle vs. Colgate vs. Commander Hurricane vs. Maud Pie vs. Sweetie Belle  
>-Brawl For It All Ladder Match: Hoity Toity vs. Damien Sandow vs. Dr. Caballeron vs. Big MacIntosh vs. Pipsqueak vs. Uncle Wing vs. Steamer<p> 


	200. Title Rankings - Week 27

Women's Eternal World Championship:

Champion: Sunset Shimmer  
>1. Scootaloo (1) =<br>2. Amay Wythyst (3) ^  
>3. Beth Drollins (2) v<br>4. Cadance (5) =  
>5. Rosely Reigns (5) =<br>6. Diamond Tiara (7) &  
>7. Diane Ditzbrose (6) v<br>8. Fluttershy (EIGHT) =  
>9. Rarity (NA)  
>10. Trixie (NA)

World Fighters Championship:

Champion: Rainbow Dash  
>1. Starlight Glimmer (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Colgate (3) =<br>4. Octavia (4) =  
>5. Applejack (5) =<br>6. Daring Do (N/A)  
>7. Twilight Sparkle (EIGHT) ^<br>8. Fleetfoot (7) v  
>9. Spitfire (9) =<br>10. Maud Pie (10) =

Carnage Championship:

Champion: Giz Hero  
>1. Thunderlane (1) =<br>2. Bulk Biceps (2) =  
>3. Rumble (3) =<br>4. Fancy Pants (4) =  
>5. Neon Lights (5) =<br>6. Snips (N/A)  
>7. Snails (NA)  
>8. Shining Armor (EIGHT) =<br>9. Bill Nyeker (9) =  
>10. Flash Sentry (10) =<p>

World Brawlers Championship:

Champion: Underbaker  
>1. King Blueblood (1) =<br>2. Dr. Caballeron (4) =  
>3. Big Mac (3) =<br>4. Damien Sandow (6) ^  
>5. Hoity Toity (7) ^<br>6. Ace (4) v  
>7. Zack Ryder (5) v<br>8. Pipsqueak (EIGHT) =  
>9. Steamer (9) =<br>10. Uncle Wing (10) =

Crater Chick Championship:

Champion: Diamond Tiara  
>1. Silver Spoon (1) =<br>2. Amay Wythyst (4) ^  
>3. Beth Drollins (3) =<br>4. Turf (2) v  
>5. Cadance (5) =<br>6. Photo Finish (6) =  
>7.. Lucy Harper (7) =<br>8.. Ericka Rowan (EIGHT) =  
>9. Flitter (9) =<br>10. Cloudchaser (10) =

International Championship:

Champion: Vinyl Scratch  
>1. Octavia (1) =<br>2. Amira (2) =  
>3. Commander Hurricane (3) =<br>4. Spitfire (6) ^  
>5. Fleetfoot (7) ^<br>6. Pretty Vision (4) v  
>7. Colgate (5) v<br>8. Daring Do (N/A)  
>9. Twilight Sparkle (10) ^<br>10. Cloudkicker (9) v


	201. Power 30 - Week 27

1. Sunset Shimmer (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:1 *Eternal Women's Champion*  
>2. The Wythyst Family (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:3<br>3. Rainbow Dash (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:4 *World Fighter's Champion*  
>4. The Underbaker (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:2 *World Brawler's Champion*<br>5. Diamond Tiara (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:6 *Chick Carnage Champion*  
>6. Scootaloo (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:7 *Queen of the Scene*<br>7. Commander Hurricane (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:5  
>8. Cadance (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:8<br>9. Starlight Glimmer (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:9  
>10. Rumble (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:14<br>11. Trixie (Lunacy) Position Change:+4 Last Week:15  
>12. The Mean Girls (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:10<br>13. Rack Attack (Sublime) Position Change:-2 Last Week:11 *Combos of Carnage Champions*  
>14. Giz Hero (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:14 *Carnage Champion*<br>15. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (Sublime) Position Change:-3 Last Week:12  
>16. Twilight Sparkle (Sublime) Position Change:+1 Last Week:17<br>17. EGO (Lunacy) Position Change:-1 Last Week:16  
>18. Colgate (Sublime) Position Change:0 Last Week:18<br>19. The Sword (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:19  
>20. King Blueblood (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:22 *King of the Ring*<br>21. Night Glider (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:20  
>22. Octavia (Sublime) Position Change:-1 Last Week:21<br>23. Daring Do (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:25  
>24. Thunderlane (Lunacy) Position Change:NA Last Week:N/A  
>25. Berry Punch (Lunacy) Position Change:-2 Last Week:23<br>26. The Real Equestrians (Sublime) Position Change:+2 Last Week:28 *Sublime Tag-Team Champions*  
>27. Lightning Dust and Fluttershy (Lunacy) Position Change:0 Last Week:27 *Chick Combos Champions*<br>28. Shining Armor (Lunacy) Position Change:+1 Last Week:29  
>29. Vinyl Scratch (Sublime) Position Change:-5 Last Week:24 *International Champion*<br>30. Damien Sandow (Sublime) Position Change:N/A Last Week:N/A

Superstars Entering the Power 30:  
>Damien Sandow: Perhaps riding the tail of momentum from King Blueblood's recent ascenion, fellow Divine Intervention member Damien Sandow has been impressing the EWF universe with his performance in the Brawl for it All Qualifier and in his recent singles battle.<p>

Thunderlane: Once considered irrelevant after his substantial losses on Sublime, Thunderlane has continued be one of the most infamous figures on Lunacy. With hate comes notability it seems, and Thunderlane's in-ring performance hasn't slacked either.

Superstars Leaving the Power 30:  
>TwistFinnette Balor: Just when Twist had managed to crawl her way on to the biggest list of them all, last Monday happened. It's sad to see Twist leave the Power 30, so soon, but it's likely she'll recover her footing in good time.

The Teacher's Pets: Suffering from the same fate as Twist. The Teacher's Pets had just managed to claim everyone's attention before getting smacked back down into place. Bill Nyeker will have to teach his students "Recovery 101".

Superstars to Look Out For:  
>SLIME: Snips and Snails used to be the butt of all jokes on Lunacy. However, their recent demeanor is anything but humorous. Every week these two prove themselves to be a growing threat.<p>

Amira: After over a month of almost near silence it appears Amira is close to making a resurgence. She performed well in the Fight for Your Right Qualifying match and earned an impressive victory against Octavia on last Sublime. Time will tell if she will gain full momentum back.


	202. Lunacy - 7-9-14

-Rather than being greeted by our usual Lunacy intro, the show begins in the parking lot, where a truck with a skull on the hood of it pulls in and is parked. The door is opened, and out walks Berry Punch to a rousing reception. She is wearing a cap with a skull on the front, a "Berry 3:16" shirt and her jean shorts. She removes her bags from the trunk before she begins walking towards the arena, a grimace on her face as usual. She suddenly must leap out of the way as a limousine pulls in, almost running her over-

Berry: -getting up off of the concrete and rushing towards the vehicle- SOMEBODY'S GOTTA DEATH WISH! -she forcefully opens the front door and grabs ahold of the limousine driver's suit. He is holding his hands up desperately, a terrified look on his face- AM I GONNA HAVE TO WHOOP YOUR ASS, AND TOTAL THIS DAMN THING?!

-Before the driver can plead his case, a door is opened on the lower half of the vehicle. Snips, Snails, Cadance, Shining Armor, Trixie and Sunset, who is proudly displaying her Championship on her shoulder emerge-

Trixie: -letting out a relaxed "ahhhh"...- Trixie could get used to this…

Shining: Heh. It's pretty sick, isn't it? Just one of the many perks of being a part of The System.

Cadance: It needs some better bubbly (champagne) in it next time, though...that stuff tasted like TOILET WATER. Ech! -she looks over at the driver- Get on that, would ya?

Driver: Y-yes, ma'am!

Sunset: Snips, Snails. -the two stand at attention- This is the moment you've been waiting for since day one...you're no longer on bag-carrying duties.

Snails: Huh huh-allllllRIGHT!

Snips: Oh, FINALLY! Thank you, Sunset!

Sunset: -she smirks, nodding- You deserve the break. Now we're trusting YOU with our bags, Trixie.

Trixie: W-WHAT?! Trixie?!

Sunset: Like the others told you last week, you've got to prove your worth. It's not that we think you're below us in any way. It's just that SOMEBODY has to carry the load.

Trixie: Why can't we all carry our OWN bags?!

Cadance: Hey! -she glares at Trixie- You're not in any position to protest. It's only for the time being, so stop whining.

-Trixie is about to say more, but she realizes it's a lost cause. Her entire body droops as she slowly and dejectedly sulks over to the trunk of the limousine, and begins to remove everyone's bags from it-

-Above where the others were sitting is another pair of seats. The left window is rolled down, and out pops the head of Luna-

Luna: Well hello to you, Berry! How is your Monday going?

Berry: Well, it was going pretty damn well until Einstein here nearly ran my ass over.

Luna: Oh, dear! I apologize for that...sometimes, Frederick doesn't pay attention to what's in front of him.

Berry: He's about to be paying attention to my fist being jammed down his throat!

Luna: Berry, please. Frederick may make some mistakes, but he's only human, right? Don't hold it against him. He's my favorite chauffeur; I value him HIGHLY.

-Berry thinks about it for a minute, before shoving Frederick back into his seat-

Berry: I'll let it slide, mostly because I get the feeling that YOU were the one that put him up to the damn stunt.

Luna: -looking shocked- Me? Why, Berry, I would NEVER do such a thing! You are an important part of the Lunacy brand, and your health is of the UTMOST importance to me, so I would NEVER put that in jeopardy!

Berry: -not buying it- Uh huh...you're the Mother Teresa of the EWF…

Luna: -smiling- Why, thank you! You know, because I'm in a..GIVING mood tonight, and as a peace offering to make up for what you just went through, I'm going to allow you to RE-enter the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match.

Berry: Well isn't that just LOVELY of you…

Cadance: What's with the mocking tone? It's an INCREDIBLY nice gesture, so show some appreciation! She's giving you a second chance because you LOST last week, just like you lose EVERY big match you're in!

-Berry looks about to jump Cadance-

Luna: -giving Cadance a stern look- Cadance…please. I can handle this. You and the rest just go into the arena. Cadance huffs as she turns around, following Sunset, Shining and SLIME towards the building. Trixie lumbers behind all of them, somehow carrying everyone's bags, even her own with her teeth- As I was saying...tonight on Lunacy, you will have your final chance to take part in Hope Springs Eternal. You, along with 9 other women, will take part in an over-the-top-rope Battle Royal. Whoever is the last woman standing in the ring, has a one-way ticket to High Stakes. -Berry looks pleased with that announcement, though she doesn't show it, as Luna opens her door and steps out onto the concrete- You're very fortunate to have another opportunity like this, Berry. And if you are to lose, and someone else takes your place in the ladder match, you may never get another opportunity like this...AGAIN. -she smirks as Berry looks at her with contempt- No pressure. -she pats Berry on the shoulder before walking away from the limousine. Berry wipes off her shoulder with her other arm as Star Swirlinaitis now pops out of the vehicle-

Swirlinaitis: Best of luck to you, Berry. -he gives her a thumbs up, along with his cheesy grin, before he also pats her on the shoulder and walks off. Berry again wipes her shoulder in annoyance, wishing she had some disinfectant right now as she looks off into the distance, scowling as the figures of Luna and Swirlinaitis get smaller and smaller-

*THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE...OHHHHHHHH!*

-With that, Lunacy's proper opening takes place, complete with explosive pyro and legions upon LEGIONS of Lunatics who are cheering extensively-

Ahuizotl: Welcome everyone..to Monday. Night. LUNACYYYY! Tonight, our feet are propped on the LAST RUNG, which leads to our next Pay Per View, High Stakes!

Garble: And it will be the EWF's most brutal and destructive Pay Per View to date! And who doesn't like that? Who knows who will walk out of this Sunday in one piece, if ANYONE even does!

Ahuizotl: As we just learned at the top of the broadcast, tonight, the field will OFFICIALLY be SET for High Stakes. The 9th, and FINAL participant of Hope Springs Eternal will be decided in a 10 woman Battle Royal which will feature Berry Punch, who lost her spot in the meaningful match last week. Can Berry Punch fight her way BACK into the ladder match picture? Or will someone COMPLETELY new find their way into the madness that will take place Sunday?

Garble: Normally, I wouldn't even WANT to be apart of a ladder match, but when a shot at the Eternal Women's Championship is up for grabs, all 10 of those women have to be SALIVATING at the sudden chance they are now being given! The complexion of High Stakes could be changed DRASTICALLY by the end of tonight!

Ahuizotl: It very well could. And as we heard at the very end of LAST week's show, the representatives of both ladder matches will all be in the ring AT THE SAME TIME, and they will discuss their intentions to win those briefcases! The tension will be ENORMOUS. We can only speculate as to what will happen!

Garble: We're being told that there will be NO altercations during these two meetings. At least not until AFTER they are over…

Ahuizotl: The "altercations" that you speak of WILL take place in the ring, but in TWO separate matches. One 8 man tag team match, and one 8 WOMAN tag team match, featuring...you guessed it! The men and women who will make up the Hope Springs Eternal, and the Carnival of Carnage matches!

Garble: By the end of tonight, we will know which men and women will have the most momentum heading into High Stakes. Speaking of High Stakes...Silver Shill is backstage right now with 3 women who will play an INTEGRAL part in this Sunday's show.

Silver Shill: Hello, everyone. I am standing by with 3 women who are mere moments away from teaming up with one another: The Chick Combo Champions, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy...and the Queen of the Scene, Scootaloo.

-The camera pans to the left to show Fluttershy meekly waving with her and Lightning Dust's Championship fit snug around their waists. Scootaloo is shown to the right of Silver Shill with a smile on her face-

Scootaloo: What's up, Silver?

Silver: Oh, nothing much. But there was a TON up with you girls at the tailend of last week's show. -Lightning nods with a scowl on her face, replaying the events of last week in her head- It might be tough for you three to relive, but let's take a look at what you went through…

-A replay is shown of Scootaloo being womanhandled by Sunset, and Lightning and Fluttershy being dismantled by The Sword. We cut back to the interview area, where Scootaloo and Lightning are looking at the monitor with frustration, while Fluttershy looks as if she wasn't able to look at all. Her eyes are closed as she looks to her left, a frown etched across her face-

Silver: I'm very sorry that had to be shown again...especially to you, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: -visibly shaken up- Oh i-it's alright...I just try not to think about it t-too much…-Lightning puts an arm around Fluttershy as Fluttershy rests her head on her partner's shoulder-

Silver: All three of you were obviously brutalized at the hands of your rivals, as was Diamond Tiara. With that in mind, how are you three feeling tonight?

Lightning: Well about as good as we CAN after the hell we were put through last week...my back is still pretty sore, and as you can tell, Fluttershy is still in shock over the whole thing…

Scootaloo: Me myself...I'm holding up alright. I'm kind of used to it at this point. I mean, my entire school life I was picked on, and bullied. I can block out the pain pretty well, because I've experienced so much of it. Ever since I became Queen of the Scene, Sunset has targeted me. Over the past 3 weeks, I've been attacked, and each time, Sunset was involved. She threw me off the stage, and last week, she took me out after my match. She couldn't help but talk trash AS she beat the hell out of me, either…

Lightning: Shy and I...we tried to get in there and help, because that's what WE would want others to do if we were in the same position. I didn't expect Rosely Reigns to come out from the shadows and just about knock my ribs out through my mouth with a Spear, and Fluttershy never saw Beth Drollins coming with that Flying Knee…

Fluttershy: We should've, though...The Sword are always around the corner when Lightning and I are around…

Lightning: It's one thing to Spear me...to clobber me until I can't move...you can even Triple Powerbomb me onto some bone-crushing steel steps until your arms give out...but what really IRKS me...what really PISSES ME OFF...is that those bastards felt the need to do the same to my PARTNER...my dear, sweet friend, Fluttershy! Just like Scootaloo...I'm USED to this, and yeah, it hurts like hell, but it doesn't affect affect me EMOTIONALLY...like it does Fluttershy. Tell me...what the hell has she done to deserve that kind of treatment?!

Fluttershy: I'm not afraid of The Sword anymore...I want to beat them...I want to show them that they AREN'T unbeatable...I'm just scared...well, I'm TERRIFIED of getting hurt like that…

Lightning: So that's what this is about...huh, Sword? Challenging us for our titles is one thing...but you've gotta up the ante, don't ya? You just HAD to to put Fluttershy's head on the steel steps, and have that annoying bitch Beth Drollins STOMP her head into it?! It's not even ABOUT the Chick Combo Championships when you do that...you just flat out want to HURT her...you want to hurt US!

Scootaloo: The Sword have attacked me a few times, and that was just to send a message...but you girls are the Champions, and they WANT those titles. It's the same with Sunset...I want to become Eternal Women's Champion, and Sunset knows that she has to protect her reign in any way she can...when people like Sunset, or The Sword hurt those that are threats to what they want, they gain an advantage over us, be it mentally, OR physically...when they lay us out, their brains make them believe that, whether we're the Queen of the Scene, or the Chick Combo Champions, we aren't really a threat at all, and that they've already won the battle against us. But I think I proved to Sunset last Monday, that no matter HOW much she hurts me, I am ALWAYS a threat to her spot on top.

Silver: And let's talk about that, Scootaloo. After Sunset's match, you entered the ring and, so very much unlike you, began to PUMMEL Sunset. -Scootaloo begins smirking, nodding as she vividly replays the carnage she brought forth onto Sunset in her mind- You smashed the arm she threatened to rip out of its socket into her face! You left the ring, and picked up two things: Her Championship belt...and a steel chair. You laid the title out in front of Sunset and challenged her to retrieve it, but whenever she crawled on the mat, you would WHACK the steel chair into her back! I could HEAR the rage in your voice as you proclaimed that Sunset isn't better than you because she likes to bring a world of pain onto people. You stated that all human beings have the ability to do what she does. To be ruthless, nasty and vile to ensure their success. You stated that, Sunset may threaten to tear your arm out, but will she ACTUALLY do it? Instead of talking about breaking her arm, you actually put a steel chair between Sunset's arm, and climbed to the top rope, seemingly to land on the chair, and thus, potentially break Sunset's own arm. What happened last week, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Well it's just like you said. Ever since she came into the EWF, she has been the most heinous, cruel woman in the locker room. She's showed zero mercy to anybody she has come across, and honestly...I think she WOULD break my arm, if given the chance. -she takes a deep breath- I don't want that to happen. And to make sure that it doesn't...I need to duplicate Sunset's behavior. I'm not PRETENDING to be an angry little girl...EVERYONE has a breaking point. Anyone can be ruthless like Sunset. I am not unstable...but every time I see Sunset now, the rage in my body OVERFLOWS...my blood boils...I feel like grabbing a steel chair and SMASHING it into her skin! Not only because THAT'S what she DESERVES, for being such a horrible human being...but because that's the kind of things SHE does to EVERYONE. NOBODY is safe from her wrath! Well guess what, Sunset? -she looks at the camera- ...I can play that game. I hope you know that now. I can be just as malicious a person as you...perhaps even MORE, if I put my heart and soul into it. I can hurt people...I can MAIM them if they express interest in doing the same to me! I'm challenging you for your Championship, and because of that, you want to rip me LIMB from LIMB! Well why would I just STAND BY and let you do so? If you want to be a heartless bitch to me, than I'll do the same to YOU, Sunset! You're not used to that, are you? Well, as long as you're coming after me, you'd BETTER get used to it!

Silver: Were you about to jump off the top rope last week?

Scootaloo: -she nods- Yes, I was. If I wouldn't have been interrupted, right now, Sunset may not even be able to compete. I'm not sure if the impact would've broken her arm, but it definitely would've damaged it in some way. And you know what? I don't feel bad about it. Maybe when I was younger, I would've. I never would've thought about ripping Turf's poofy hair out of her head, or breaking Silver Spoon's glasses and then cutting her cheek with the broken glass, but nowadays, if they pushed me far enough...I would. -she shrugs- Easily. And I don't see any problem with that, because they would be willing to do the SAME. Sunset tried to break Cadance's LEG, just to win the Crater Chick Championship. That means she's willing to go even FARTHER to keep the Eternal Women's Championship. Well, I'm willing to go as far as she is, because she never has, and the way she is now, never WILL deserve that Championship. If I have to, I will definitely give her a taste of her own bitter medicine. I don't think she acts the way she does to be cool, or bad-ass...I genuinely think that's just the kind of person she is.

Lightning: I was hanging around with Sunset for a while, and yeah, I can attest that she is one evil bitch. Had I stuck around with her for much longer, I would've went down the same path as her. Luckily, she betrayed me, and people like Twilight, you, Scoots, and of course, Fluttershy…-she smiles at her partner, who gives her a warm smile back- have shown me the light, and have let me know that I'm better than that.

Scootaloo: Well I can assure you, that if I win that title...no matter HOW much success I gain...I will NEVER be like Sunset Shimmer. I won't make people suffer just for fun, or just because I can. I will make people like Sunset suffer...because they DESERVE it. And Sunset deserves to suffer more than ANYONE.

Lightning: -nodding heavily- True that.

Silver: Lightning...Fluttershy...what are YOUR thoughts on Scootaloo taking a stand against Sunset?

Lightning: I gotta hand it to Scoots, I never once have thought about doing that. It was quite brilliant, if you ask me. Nobody has ever fought back like that against Sunset. It was actually really inspiring. Scootaloo never let Sunset get into her head, and she's willing to stand her ground until the very end. I dig that, and I sure as hell respect it. Right on, girl! -she high fives Scootaloo-

Fluttershy: To be honest...what Scootaloo did kind of...scared me…-she shrinks a little bit-

Scootaloo: -she frowns- I'm very sorry, Fluttershy. You don't have anything to worry about, though. I would never do what I did to Sunset to you.

Fluttershy: Oh, I know that, and I completely understand your motives for doing it. But I've just never seen that side of you before...it caught me off guard. At the same time, though...it gave me hope. Hope that people like Sunset can be dealt with. I don't think I could ever do what you did, though…-she frowns-

Scootaloo: I know you could, Fluttershy. You might not think you have it in you, but if one of the members of The Sword told you right to YOUR face, and LIGHTNING'S face that they were going to DESTROY you both, you would explode, and you would get the urge to hurt them before they hurt you and Lightning.

Lightning: I know I feel like doing that right now! And you know what...maybe I will, if Reigns, or Ditzbrose or Drollins want to come at me or Shy before High Stakes. Maybe we will give them EACH a Double Powerbomb onto the steel steps, so they can know how WE feel!

Fluttershy: They...they DO deserve that…

Lightning: Yeah, they do!

Fluttershy: I don't know if a side like that of me exists, but if I ever come across it...I just may introduce The Sword to it. -she lightly smiles-

Lightning: -is intrigued- Oooooo...I'd like that, girl!

Scootaloo: I just want you girls to know that, whatever happens out there, before our match, during it, or after it...I've got your back. Just like you did last week, before you got blindsided.

Lightning: -she grins- Hey, thanks! We'll be there for you, too. And if we get the chance, whether it be Sunset...The Sword...whoever deserves our hatred...let's put them in their PLACE!

Scootaloo: Sounds good to me! How about you, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: -is hesitant- Well...when I'm around you girls, I feel strong, and when the EWF fans are behind me, I feel UNSTOPPABLE. -she smiles- We'll be ready tonight, for whatever comes our way.

Lightning: Hell yeah! -she looks at the camera- You hear that, Sword?! You hear that, Sunset?! If you make your way down to that ring while we're handling our business, we'll send you scampering out of the arena! And if you don't run fast enough, we'll give you exactly what you DESERVE...a beating that you otherwise would have NO problem giving to us.

Scootaloo: -she nods her head excitedly- See you later, Silver. -she follows her partner's away from the interview area-

Silver: -with a smile- Thank you all for your time, and good luck!

-We are sent back to the ring with Photo Finish's theme song playing as she stands in front of Fleur De Lis in the ring. Fleur is striking many different poses as Photo snaps each one of them with her giant camera. Many of the fans in the audience also snap pictures with their phones, but they won't be as good of quality as Photo's because her camera is of the HIGHEST quality-

Photo: Perrrrfect, Fleur! You are vike a beautiful flower, blooming in the spring for all to witness its elegance! Yeeeessss, put your elbow behind your head like THAT! MARVELOUS!

Garble: If you close your eyes and just listen, that last sentence would give you the impression that they're playing naked Twister…

Ahuizotl: I'm sure nobody else is thinking that but YOU, you sick sick man...nonetheless, Fleur De Lis and Photo Finish are in the ring, awaiting their partner for this 6 woman tag team bout.

Garble: These two formed a little alliance in a Battle Royal a few weeks ago, and they seemed to work well together. Well, Fleur and Photo seem to agree with me, because here they are a few weeks later, teaming up for the first official time together. We are going to see if they can continue to do more damage as a unit.

Ahuizotl: Perhaps their partner can help them with that. This will be an experiment that could very well create a prosperous tag team for the future.

"So Cool (Instrumental)" by Kodiene introduces Fleur and Photo's partner to many boos-

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR PARTNERRRR! Frooooom LONVEEEYVIIIIILLEEE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOOUNDS..SIIIIIIIIIIILVEEERRR SPOOOOOOOON!

Garble: I don't see how these three COULDN'T co-exist! They've all got an ego problem…

-Silver stands at the top of the stage and brings her hands up in front of her face, her palms facing her in the shape of an x. She then swings her arms down before raising them back up slowly until they are behind her head, where both of her hands touch her hair. She begins strutting to the ring-

Ahuizotl: And Silver Spoon's ego could grow EXPONENTIALLY if she captures the Crater Chick Championship at High Stakes. All she has to do is pin her lifelong friend turned intense rival, Diamond Tiara, or make her submit.

Garble: And then IMAGINE if Turf walks out with that briefcase...The Mean Girls will spend every waking second reminding us of how close they are to ruling the EWF with an iron manicure.

Ahuizotl: Iron manicure, eh? Ouch. That sounds like it would hurt. Speaking of Turf, Silver Spoon won't be able to support her bestie while she's in the ring during the Hope Springs Eternal Summon, so this match will be the best chance she has tonight of having the spotlight on her. I'm not sure she's too thrilled to be sharing that spotlight with some other women, though…

Silver Spoon: -pointing at some fans as she approaches the ring- I'm the next Crater Chick Champion! That HAG, Diamond Tiara is going to turn into the Crater CHUMP! -she laughs hysterically as much of the crowd boos her-

Garble: Ever since she broke away from Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon's little-by-little become more vocal.

Ahuizotl: She's certainly not as vocal as Turf is...or LOUD, for that matter…

-Silver Spoon grabs onto the middle rope as she pulls herself onto the apron. Her right knee is positioned on the apron as her left leg is in front of her. Her smirk subsides as a fan in the front row begins to yell at her-

Random Guy: YOU'RE NOT EVEN AS GOOD AS TURF, AND SHE'S TERRIBLE!

Silver: -pointing an annoyed finger at the fan as she raises her right leg off the mat- Don't talk to me! -she then hoists herself onto the top rope, sitting on the top turnbuckle as her right leg is being held straight out, while only her left foot is sitting on the top rope, with the rest of her left leg being bent. Silver flips her hair over her forehead and then snaps her head back, her braided ponytail falling behind her head again- This is the last episode of Lunacy where I WON'T be a Champion, so this is your last chance to take any pictures of me titleless! -when absolutely NO cameras go off, Silver Spoon crossly removes herself from the top rope and lands inside the ring-

Garble: I hope that fan wasn't serious, and was really just trying to rile Silver Spoon up, because she's been showing us for 6 months now that she is VERY good. She's one half of the first Chick Combo Champions, and she owns a pinfall over Diamond Tiara, to boot. Tonight, and this Sunday will be her chances to show the world just how GREAT she can be.

*Welcome to the Danger Zone!* -at last, thousands of cheers enter the Asylum all at once-

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR OPPONENTS..FIRST! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 244 POOOOUNDS...they areee, the CHIIIIIIICK COOOOMBOOOOOO CHAAAAMPIIIIIOOOONS...LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIING DUUUUUST..AAAAAAAAAAND FLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTEEEEEEERRRRRRSHHHHHYYYYYY!

Ahuizotl: Tonight, marks 3 months since Lightning Dust and Fluttershy have captured the Chick Combo Championships. Ironically enough, one of the women they beat for those titles...was Silver Spoon.

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! -Fluttershy leads the crowd, getting way ahead of her partner as she hops sideways down the ramp, thrusting her index fingers into the air-

Garble: And ever since that night, our Champions, who received their title shot BECAUSE of the fans' support, are now one of the hottest, most beloved teams in the EWF, as you could probably tell by the DEAFENING chants of "YAY" which sprout up week after week.

Ahuizotl: I can barely hear you right now, boy! That's how loud it is in here! These fans sure do love the Chick Combo Champions! And it's not just Fluttershy, either. The Lunacy fans have been behind Lightning Dust since she won the Eternal Women's Championship!

Garble: It's not hard to see why! As individual competitors, they're great in their own right...but as a team? They bring out the BEST in each other whenever they're in that ring! They never cease to send the fans into a FRENZY!

-Lightning Dust meets up with Fluttershy at the bottom of the ramp, smirking as her partner is blushing brightly as a result of all the love the fans give her. Lightning removes her title, and holds it in front of Fluttershy, who almost takes her belt off and clanks her title against Lightning's. Like a high five, but with gold-

Ahuizotl: And now, they await their partner...who is a wrestling darling in her own right.

*Out of My Way!* -with that, the crowd's cheering does not drop any lower-

Madden: Aaaaaand THEIR PARTNER! Frooooom LOOOOONEYVIIIIIILLEEEE! Weighing in at 119 POOOOUNDS..she is, the TWOOOO THOUSAAAAND FOOOURTEEEEEN..QUUUUUEEEEEEN. OF THEEEEEE SCEEEEEENEEEE..SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garble: I CAN'T TELL WHICH OVATION WAS LOUDER! This may be the most popular tag team we'll ever see in the EWF! Three underdogs. Three fan favorites. Three amazing performers!

Ahuizotl: And after High Stakes comes to a close, they may be three CHAMPIONS. We saw last week just what lengths Scootaloo is willing to go to in order to dethrone Sunset Shimmer, and we know she can get it done in the ring. So I have NO doubts that she CAN defeat Sunset!

Garble: She wouldn't be the reigning Queen of the Scene if she couldn't hold her own in the ring. I'm with ya, 'Zotl...this could very well be Sunset's toughest challenge to DATE. Twilight, Cadance...even BERRY PUNCH. None of them showed that aggressiveness, that RUTHLESSNESS that was on display from Scootaloo last week. She was downright SCARY!

-Scootaloo stands next to Lightning at the bottom of the ramp, as a chorus of "SCOO-TA-LOO" chants fill the Asylum. She shares a smile with her tag team partners-

Scootaloo: I don't have a title to clank with yours, but that's all going to change soon!

Lightning: Damn right it will! -She and Scootaloo slide into the ring while Fluttershy gets onto the apron before putting one foot on the top rope while keeping the other on the middle rope. She leads the crowd into another "YAY" chant-

Ahuizotl: If you recall, these three have teamed up before, and that was to face The Sword at Uprising. So they've got the chemistry that all teams need, not to mention that they respect each other.

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! -the crowd's YAYs quickly turn into boos as Fluttershy, who is looking out at the crowd as her index fingers are again and again brought into the air, is SHOVED off the ropes by Silver Spoon. Fluttershy falls out to the floor, where her neck crashes into the barricade-

Garble: WHAT A FALL FLUTTERSHY JUST TOOK! GOOD HEAVENS!

Ahuizotl: She was so captivated by the crowd's involvement, that she never noticed Silver Spoon coming up from behind her!

-Silver Spoon leaves the ring before Lightning Dust can beat the hell out of her-

Garble: You'd BETTER get out of there!

Crowd: FUCK YOU, SILVER, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SILVER, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SILVER, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP* FUCK YOU, SILVER, FUCK YOU! *CLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Even if Lightning Dust can't tear her apart, these fans sure will!

Silver Spoon: GET HER! -she points at Lightning-

-Photo Finish and Fleur De Lis are caught off guard by this order, but they know this is as good a chance as any, so they both bring Lightning down to her knees with strikes from behind, as the crowd boos them, as well-

Garble: LOOK AT THIS! FLEUR DE LIS! PHOTO FINISH, PUMMELING THE OTHER HALF OF THE CHICK COMBO CHAMPIONS!

Ahuizotl: Scootaloo is outside the ring, checking on Fluttershy! This could quickly become disastrous! Silver Spoon is directing traffic, just like Diamond Tiara once did for she and Turf!

Garble: That's exactly what I was thinking! And Photo and Fleur know this could be their only opportunity! They want to make a name for themselves, and with the help of Silver Spoon, they definitely could tonight!

-Scootaloo runs back into the ring upon noticing the beatdown, and this quickly sends Fleur and Photo scurrying out of the ring-

Ahuizotl: HERE COMES SCOOTALOO! AND LIGHTNING'S ASSAILANTS LEAVE THE RING!

Garble: It wasn't long before Scootaloo noticed what was going on, but with Silver Spoon's cheap shot to Fluttershy, and her partners momentarily taking down Lightning, we may be on the verge of a HUGE upset here to kick off Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: You may be right. It may not seem like much, but who knows the extent of Fluttershy's injury? That is, if she has one. She could be out of this match, which would make victory that much easier for Photo Finish, Fleur De Lis and Silver Spoon.

Lightning: -to Silver Spoon- YOU GET THE HELL IN THIS RING! IF 'SHY IS HURT, I'LL HURT YOU LIKE NO ONE EVER HAS! -the crowd cheers for Lightning's love for her partner-

Silver Spoon: No thanks! I'm good! -she looks between her partners- One of YOU get in there!

Garble: Jeez...I'm not really surprised by this...Silver Spoon, refusing to face the music. She's going to hide behind her partners…

-Photo Finish enters the ring-

Photo: You just thank your lucky stars that I vasn't the vun who pushed your little friend, because I vould've hurt her even MORE.

Garble: Cool your jets there, Rambo...Lightning Dust may be seconds away from pounding you into SAUERKRAUT!

-Just as predicted, a few seconds later, Lightning Dust knocks Photo to the mat with a Roundhouse Kick which lights up the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Your prophecy may become true here in a little bit!

Garble: That kick came so fast you wouldn't even be able to snap a picture of it!

-Luckily, Fluttershy is okay, as she gets to her feet and joins Scootaloo on the apron-

Ahuizotl: Looks like Fluttershy is well enough to stand. Now this match can begin, unfortunately for Photo Finish and company!

Match 1: Photo Finish, Fleur De Lis & Silver Spoon vs Scootaloo, Lightning Dust & Fluttershy

-5 minutes later-

-As Fleur De Lis lies on the mat, Fluttershy makes the tag to Lightning Dust. Lightning enters the ring by grabbing onto the top rope with both hands and vaulting herself in. She then positions herself against the corner as Fluttershy gives her a monkey flip. This isn't a heel turn, though, so don't worry. As she is flipped, Lightning ignites the crowd by flipping herself again and crashing her body into Fleur's ribs-

Garble: AMAZING! That's just a tiny bit of the teamwork that make the Chick Combo Champions such a joy to watch!

Ahuizotl: A Monkey Flip from Fluttershy, which Lightning then rotated herself in midair, nailing Fleur De Lis with a 450 Splash!

Crowd: THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK!

-Lightning goes for a cover, but gets just a 2 count-

-3 minutes later-

-Silver Spoon is now on her knees in the middle of the ring, as she becomes victim to a slew of kicks from Fluttershy, each successful kick resulting in a "YAY" from both the crowd and Fluttershy-

Ahuizotl: Fluttershy, getting a modicum of revenge for the shove that Silver Spoon gave her before the match began!

Garble: My God...for being such an innocent, sweet soul, Fluttershy has some of the hardest kicks in the business! I'm willing to bet that those things hurt MORE than falling off the top rope!

-Fluttershy steps back, as the crowd "OHHHHHs" in anticipation. Before she can lay out her final kick, Fleur De Lis enters the ring, much to the fans' chagrin-

Ahuizotl: And here comes Fleur, saving Silver Spoon's bacon!

-Before the referee can stop Fleur's intrusion, Fluttershy silences the Goddess Grappler by knocking her to the mat with a Spinning Crescent Kick, which the fans go crazy for!-

Garble: OH DAMN! WHAT A KICK! Fleur De Lis' bacon is the one that just got cooked for her troubles!

-Fleur rolls out of the ring as Silver Spoon recovers and rushes over to her corner, slapping Photo on the shoulders-

Silver: SCREW THIS! YOU TAKE CARE OF HER! -the crowd boos as Photo looks displeased by Silver's actions-

Ahuizotl: Well that was certainly a...strong tag…

Garble: I guess we were wrong...Photo and Fleur seem to be on the same page, but Silver Spoon has been acting like she's better than them since she came out here, calling the shots and all that.

Ahuizotl: I can't really blame her, though. I wouldn't want to have to deal with Fluttershy's lethal kicks.

-4 minutes later-

-Photo currently has Fluttershy down, but she walks over to give Silver Spoon a piece of her. As Photo holds out her hand, Silver Spoon responds by jumping off the apron, which creates a look of flabbergastment on Photo's face-

Ahuizotl: What is Silver Spoon doing?! Is she walking out of this match?!

-The crowd boos immensely as Silver begins walking backwards up the ramp-

Silver: I DON'T NEED THIS! I'VE GOT MY TITLE MATCH TO LOOK FORWARD TO!

Garble: I guess Silver Spoon wasn't pleased with her team's performance, even though they WERE in control at the moment.

Ahuizotl: I think that Silver Spoon is looking to save her energy for this Sunday. She believes she has nothing to prove. She's already got her title match, and nothing can change that, so she sees this match as being pointless.

Garble: Still, though...just leave your partners high and dry?! She's always been a bitch, though, so it shouldn't really come as a surprise...Photo Finish IS surprised, however, and that may cost her!

Photo: Verdammt! -she shakes her head as she looks at Silver Spoon with disgust, before she turns around and is struck in the face with a knee from Fluttershy-

Ahuizotl: OBEDIENCE TRAINING! PHOTO IS FINISHED!

Garble: I'D LOVE A COPY OF THAT SNAPSHOT!

-Fluttershy hooks Photo's leg and rests her back on Photo's stomach, as the referee drops to the mat-

*1…...2…..3!* -the crowd cheers heavily as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: A PICTURE PERFECT victory for The Chick Combo Champions, and the Queen of the Scene!

Garble: Okay, enough with the puns. There's probably enough groans coming from those watching at home that they could all pass as cavemen…

Madden: Here are YOOOOURRR WIIIIINNEEEERRRSSSS..THE CHIIIIIICK COOOOMBOOOO CHAAAAAAMPIIIIIIONS, LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIING DUST AND FLLLLLLUUUUUUTTERSHHHHHYYY...AAAAND THE QUEEEEEEN. OF THHHHHEEEEE SCEEEEENEEEE..SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: Though they could not best The Sword at Uprising, this fearsome threesome reigned supreme here tonight, thanks in part to Silver Spoon turning her back on her teammates, and going rogue.

Silver Spoon: -she shrugs, smirking at Scootaloo- I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET THE LAST LAUGH ON ME AGAIN, SCOOTALOOOOOSER! -she cackles before turning around, at which she is planted onto the stage with a DIAMOND CUTTER!-

Garble: -as the crowd loses their SHIT- WHOA! WHERE DID DIAMOND COME FROM?!

Ahuizotl: HOW LONG WAS HE HANGING BEHIND SILVER SPOON?! WE NEVER NOTICED HER, AND NEITHER DID SILVER SPOON UNTIL NOW!

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Garble: THIS ARENA IS BUZZING IN EXCITEMENT! DIAMOND TIARA JUST SILENCED HER OPPONENT THIS SUNDAY!

-Fluttershy and Lightning are busy looking at the scene happening on the stage. Meanwhile, Fleur De Lis enters the ring and looks to take out the Champions, but she is stopped before she even makes a move, as Scootaloo executes Scootabuse on her!-

Ahuizotl: HOLY HELL! FLEUR DE LIS, TRYING TO GET THE JUMP ON THE CHICK COMBO CHAMPIONS, BUT SCOOTALOO WILL HAVE NONE OF IT!

Garble: Luckily, Scootaloo wasn't paying attention to the stage. Unlike Silver Spoon, Scootaloo REFUSES to leave her partners behind!

-Fluttershy and Lightning turn around, and immediately know what's going on once they see the unconscious Fleur on the mat-

Fluttershy: Oh...THANK YOU, Scootaloo! -she hugs Scootaloo- We were so caught up in what was happening on the stage!

Lightning: Yeah. Thanks for lookin' out for us, Scoots. -she high fives Scootaloo with a grin-

Scootaloo: Don't mention it. I've always got you guys covered when your focus is on other things.

Lightning: -she looks back at Fleur- That would've been the second time tonight that she jumped me from behind...looks like I should turn my focus onto HER. Wait here for a second, 'Shy…-Fluttershy nods, as Lightning flips Fleur onto her back, and begins to scale the top rope-

Garble: And this is a message to Fleur De Lis...this is what happens when you jump the gun! YOU are the one that gets jumped on!

-Meanwhile, on the stage, Diamond Tiara continues to look down and stand over the fallen body of Silver Spoon, as she holds her Championship up into the air-

Diamond: YOU don't get to hold MY title! It's not even YOURS yet! And it WON'T BE, Silver Spoon! This title will NEVER be yours!

Ahuizotl: After being shown up and attacked by Silver Spoon over the past two weeks, Diamond Tiara has gotten back at her challenger!

Garble: The last few weeks, Lunacy has ended with Silver Spoon holding DIAMOND'S Crater Chick Championship in the air. Diamond is out to prove that wasn't a bad omen! That title is HERS, and nobody else is meant to touch it!

Ahuizotl: Let's look back at the ring, though...because Lightning Dust is about to STRIKE!

-Lightning soars off the top rope, slamming into Fleur's ribs for the second time tonight-

Garble: -as the crowd cheers incredibly loudly- AS. TRA. PHOBIA! Fleur...you should've just hung out at ringside until your three opponents left…

Ahuizotl: She thought she had one last chance to make a big impression, but unfortunately for her, Scootaloo was waiting in the wings, and after Astraphobia, tonight will end up being yet another night where Fleur De Lis was overshadowed by the women who faced her.

Crowd: LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST! LIGHT-NING DUST!

Garble: And before Silver Spoon got her mouth shut, she said that Scootaloo wouldn't get the last laugh...well, judging by the following outcomes, she DID. Her, Lightning, Fluttershy and Diamond Tiara are all going to laughing for the rest of the night!

-Fluttershy and Lightning, now with their title belts in their hands, both climb onto the middle rope of adjacent corners, while Scootaloo stands in the middle of them, also standing on the middle rope and raising her arms. Lightning raises her title belt with one arm, and also raises her free arm. Naturally, Fluttershy begins another "YAY" chant, which every single fan in the building follows along to, except this time, one of her index finger is flung in the air, while her other hand flings her title belt into the air-

Ahuizotl: Before this match began, things we're looking bleak...Fluttershy was unceremoniously shoved out to the floor, and it looked as if she wouldn't even be able to continue. Luckily, she was able to get up, without seemingly any wear and tear.

Garble: And now look at her...she and Lightning Dust are proudly displaying their titles, with an entire sea of Lunacy fans Yay'ing in approval. Everything, for right now, at least, is right with the EWF World.

Ahuizotl: But that could all change Sunday...Sunset may retain her Championship, and The Sword and Silver Spoon could gain gold of their own. For now, however, this is a glorious seen, to both you and I, and to every logical wrestling fan. Let it remain forevermore…

-We go to commercial with the image of Diamond, Scootaloo, Fluttershy and Lightning all holding their titles and arms up high, while the continuous "YAY" chants continue to boom across the arena-

Silver: Welcome back to Monday Night Lunacy, everyone. I am now standing by with The Cybernetic Scavengers: Overdrive and Vultarian! -the camera pans to show Vultarian looking at Silver with a smile while Overdrive cracks his metallic knuckles- Welcome, gentlemen.

Vultarian: Thanks for having us.

Silver: Up next, you are going to be competing in a tag team match, against two opponents that create a very...interesting team.

Overdrive: Ha! That's an understatement…-he grins- everyone is sure to get a kick out of this. Our opponents...are Thunderlane...and Giz Hero.

Vultarian: -shaking his head as he chuckles- Only in wrestling would a team like that come about...two men who hate-no...DETEST each other, are being forced to unite, just 6 days before they battle for the Carnage Championship. Only in wrestling…

Overdrive: Vultarian and I still aren't sure what to make of that...but we do know THIS...we hope that Thunderlane starts off that match. -he smile suddenly turns into a determined look-

Silver: Does that have anything to do with the fact that, last week, Thunderlane struck Vultarian in the head with a microphone?

Vultarian: That's one of the reasons, you could say...mainly, just like Giz...Overdrive and I want to FLATTEN that cretin! Not just for the lump that he left on my head...but for the lump he's left on the entire EWF following his most recent remarks…

Overdrive: -nodding- Thunderlane is very talented, there's no questioning that. He won that Battle Royal a few weeks ago, and now he is one win away from reclaiming the ultimate glory...but that DOESN'T change the fact that he is a despicable, DISGRACEFUL representative of our division…

Vultarian: I'll even go one further, and say that he's a disgrace to WRESTLING. Matter of fact, Thunderlane is a disgrace to men EVERYWHERE!

Overdrive: -looking at his partner in agreement- Good call. What he said to Cloudchaser...the way he so uncaringly STOMPED on her heart is UNFORGIVABLE. He crossed a line you DON'T cross that night…

Vultarian: -nodding angrily- That is something you DON'T do to a woman. Cloudchaser doesn't deserve to be put through that amount of suffering! NO woman does! Before Giz Hero gets his chance at retribution...tonight...we will make Thunderlane PAY for his evil-doings.

Overdrive: Yes we will...very thoroughly…-he and his partner then look at the camera- but that doesn't mean we're going to overlook YOU, Giz...we respect your in-ring work, and we admire your appetite for vindication.

Vultarian: But you are the Carnage CHAMPION...you HAVE a match at High Stakes...but we DON'T. So that makes this episode of Lunacy...our last hurrah for this month...and we intend to end this month on a high note.

Overdrive: Last month ended in disaster for us...we weren't able to capture the Combo of Carnage titles, and furthermore...we let control of Lunacy slip into the wrong hands…-he takes a heavy sigh- but this month...will be DIFFERENT. Not only will we defeat the number one contender, but the Carnage Champion, as well.

Vultarian: In the SAME night! We will take everything we want...because that's what scavengers do. -the two walk off, each with looks on their face that tell you that they mean business. Their theme song begins playing-

Silver: Thank you, gentlemen. -he looks at the camera- Let's go back to ringside for our next contest!

Madden: Ladies and gentlemeeeen...RrrrrrrrUUUUUMBLEEEEE...haaaas entereeeed..the buiiiildiiiiing…-much of the crowd cheers-

*All my life I've been searching for something…* -cheers return to the Asylum as we are all set for our next match of the evening-

Garble: Strong words we just heard, from two men who hope to end this month on a strong note!

Madden: The following TAG TEAM conteeest, is scheduled foooor ONE FAAAAALL! Introduciiiing FIRST! At a COMBINED WEIGHT, of 456 POOOOUNDS..VUUUULTARIIIIIAAAAN, aaaaand OVEEEERRRDRIIIIIVE..THHHEEE CYYYYBERRRRNEEEEEETIIIIIIIIIC..SCAAAAAAAAAAVENGEEEEEEEERRRRS!

Ahuizotl: And those two men are Overdrive and Vultarian, more recently known as The Cybernetic Scavengers. Last week, Overdrive was bested in combat by Thunderlane, who afterwards was confronted by none other than Giz Hero.

Garble: And like usual as of late, Giz had come down to the ring to beat the hell out of Thunderlane. I guess Thunderlane's new gimmick is tucking his tail and running away, because that's just what he did. He stood outside of the ring and mocked Giz, his girlfriend, and HIS former girlfriend, Cloudchaser.

Ahuizotl: The AUDACITY of that man since this month began has been MADDENING. And Vultarian had finally had enough, just like all of us had! He attempted to shove Thunderlane into the ring, but Thunderlane, to his credit, was able to strike Vultarian with his microphone before making his escape.

-Overdrive and Vultarian enter the ring, looking very serious tonight-

Garble: Tonight, The Scavengers are looking to devour Thunderlane as a result of what he did to Vultarian, as well as the fact that they believe he is a terrible human being. They are also, as you mentioned, hoping to close out this month of action with a victory over both the Champion AND his challenger.

-"Hundred Million" by Treble Charger creates a thunderous plethora of boos which nearly drown out the Canadian punk-rock ballad-

Madden: Aaaand THEIR OPPONENTS! FIRST! FrooooomLONEEEEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 218 POOOOOUNDS...THUUUUUUUUUUUNDERRRRRRLAAAAAAAANE!

Ahuizotl: Everyone is already well aware of the atrocities this young man has committed so far this month, so there is no need to run them down.

Garble: Yeah. No need to treat that stuff like it's accomplishments or anything, even though THIS piece of crap probably thinks of them as just that.

Ahuizotl: This crowd certainly looks at it as sins, but I guarantee Thunderlane hasn't visited the local confessional yet.

Garble: You don't need to confess anything when what you do is broadcasted across a worldwide television network every week.

Ahuizotl: -nodding- True, very true.

Crowd: -they begin singing in chant-form- PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIT! THUNDERLAAANE, YOU'RE A REALLY BIG PIECE OF SHIT!

Garble: Okay...I freaking LOVE that! It totally reminds me of British soccer crowds! They come up with the CRAZIEST chants.

-Thunderlane is laughing at the fan's song as he walks down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: It's having the OPPOSITE effect on Thunderlane…

Thunderlane: -cackling- I LOVE THAT SONG! -he gets on the apron before climbing onto the middle rope outside of the ring, facing the crowd to his left- KEEP IT COMING! -he begins moving his hands around like he is a conductor-

Crowd: PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIT! THUNDERLAAANE, YOU'RE A REALLY BIG PIECE OF SHIT! -pause- PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIT! THUNDERLAAANE, YOU'RE A REALLY BIG PIECE OF SHIT! -pause- PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIT! THUNDERLAAANE, YOU'RE A REALLY BIG PIECE OF SHIT!

Garble: Thunderlane may be enjoying it, but that won't stop the fans from speaking the truth! That is AMAZING. They should do that EVERY TIME he comes out here!

-The fans' singing is cut off by the entrance music of Giz Hero, which fills the arena with an abundance of cheers-

Garble: From a piece of shit, to THE shit!

Madden: Aaaand HIS PARTNER! Accompaniiied, byyyy FLIIIIITTERRRR! Froooom LONEEEEYVIIIIILLE! Weighing in at 233 POOOOUNDS...he iiiis, THHHHEEE CAAAAARNAAAAAAGE CHAAAAAMPIIIIOOOOOON...GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ..HEEEEEEEROOOOO!

Crowd: HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O!

Ahuizotl: One is loved by the fans...the other, DESPISED. And yet somehow, they've landed on the SAME team.

Garble: I can only assume that's just Luna messing with her talent. She, we, EVERYONE knows that Giz Hero cannot STAND Thunderlane. Hell, he will EVISCERATE him if you give him the chance! But yet for her own amusement, Luna has placed these mortal enemies onto the same team.

Ahuizotl: Well, all I can say is this may be the most dysfunctional, yet interesting team ever implemented in the EWF. Sparks are about to fly, folks.

Garble: Six days before they compete for the Carnage Championship, Thunderlane and Giz Hero have to compete on the same side...I can only IMAGINE what they both think about that. I'm sure Giz's skin is CRAWLING at the idea of being on the same page as that DIRTBAG, Thunderlane.

Ahuizotl: If they DO somehow get on the same page, though, The Cybernetic Scavengers are in for a ROUGH night. The first ever World Brawler's Champion, teaming up with the current Carnage Champion? That's a HELL of an imposing team if you put their differences aside. If they were friends, they may just dominate the entire tag team division!

Garble: Perhaps, but they are the exact OPPOSITE of friends. They HATE each other to the FULLEST degree. But hey, I don't hate the idea of this match itself. As you said, it's very interesting. I have no idea what's going to happen once that bell rings!

Crowd: FLI-TTER'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* FLI-TTER'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*FLI-TTER'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*FLI-TTER'S GOR-GEOUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Flitter grins at the audience as her face lights up. Giz enters the ring, his watchful eyes never straying away from Thunderlane-

Ahuizotl: Once again, the audience is spot on. And yet that beautiful woman has went through so much over the past few weeks.

Garble: She sure has. But with great fans like these, and with the help of a good man like Giz, she's been able to cope with the tragedy. Hey, Flitter is one cool chick. Despite all that's happened, she CONTINUES to join Giz at ringside for his matches. She's a freaking keeper.

Ahuizotl: And a lot of people go their ENTIRE life without finding someone like her...very quickly, I heard a rumor that Cloudchaser is in attendance for tonight's show. Any truth to that rumor?

Garble: I heard that, too. Unfortunately, I can't confirm it. I wonder what shape she is in right now, especially mental-wise.

Ahuizotl: Well, maybe we will find out later on in the broadcast. For now, we're about to see what shape this match is going to take.

Match 2: Thunderlane & Giz Hero w/ Flitter vs The Cybernetic Scavengers

Thunderlane: You handle this, Giz. The fans love you so much, so entertain them! -Thunderlane exits the ring and stands on the apron, the crowd booing-

Ahuizotl: The crowd, showing their displeasure, likely because they wanted Thunderlane to get his just deserts at the hands of Overdrive, who will start the match off for his team.

Garble: They should start singing that song again. SERIOUSLY, I'm going to make that my ringtone! So good…

-Giz allows Thunderlane to sit this one out. He walks forward a few feet towards Overdrive, but with the speed of a cheetah, he springs backwards towards his corner and slaps Thunderlane on his chest. The crowd cheers immensely as, before Thunderlane can react, Giz grabs him by the neck with both of his hands and CHUCKS him into the ring!-

Ahuizotl: OH GOD! THUNDERLANE'S IN THE RING! HE'S THE LEGAL MAN NOW, BUT GIZ HAS GOTTEN HIS HANDS ON HIM!

Garble: GIZ WAS WAITING FOR THE BELL TO RING! HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR 3 WEEKS TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS TO THAT SON OF A BITCH!

-The referee and Overdrive step back, and allow Giz to take out his aggression at last. Thunderlane's back arches as he is tossed into the mat. Giz stands over him with wide eyes and a menacing scowl on his face. Thunderlane uses his quickness to position himself on his knees, where he tries his best to crawl out of the ring. Giz runs towards him, literally JUMPING down to the mat and driving an elbow into the back of Thunderlane's head. The crowd is going crazy as Giz begins to clobber the back of Thunderlane's head with both of his fists-

Ahuizotl: RIGHTS AND LEFTS! RIGHTS AND LEFTS! GIZ HERO IS GOING BALLISTIC ON THUNDERLANE!

Giz: AT LAST, HE IS ABLE TO FIGHT BACK IN A WHY THAT CLOUDCHASER CAN'T! AT LAST GIZ HERO IS BEATING THE HELL OUT OF THUNDERLANE!

-Thunderlane shoves Giz back with his feet and gets to his own feet. Before he can take any steps Giz charges at him and pushes him sternum-first into the corner in front of them-

Ahuizotl: THERE'S NOWHERE FOR THUNDERLANE TO RUN! NOBODY HAS THE CARE TO STOP GIZ!

-Giz begins ramming Thunderlane's head into the top turnbuckle pad over and over without pausing once. He then turns him around and Irish Whips him into the diagonal corner. As soon as Thunderlane's back hits the pads, Giz's forearm is already smashing into his jaw-

Garble: TWISTING UPPERCUT! GIZ HAS NO SIGNS OF STOPPING THERE!

-Thunderlane is then Irish Whipped to the corner he was in prior. Once again, when his back hits the pad, Giz is right there with another Twisting Uppercut. Giz continues to perform this same sequence until Thunderlane falls to his knees in front of him before he can Irish Whip him again-

Ahuizotl: I counted THIRTEEN! THIRTEEN TWISTING UPPERCUTS IN SUCCESSION!

Garble: Thunderlane can't even STAND! Giz is out of his WITS!

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Ahuizotl: And this crowd is so happy to see Giz Hero FINALLY be able to get back at Thunderlane!

-Giz brings Thunderlane up to his feet and puts his back against the turnbuckle pads. He pauses for a second before he begins to deliver Uppercut after Uppercut to a dazed Thunderlane, with the crowd counting along-

Garble: AND HERE COME MORE UPPERCUTS! GIZ HERO WILL NOT LET UP! HE WILL NEVER LET THUNDERLANE FORGIVE HIMSELF AFTER WHAT HE SAID TO CLOUDCHASER! HOW HE BROKE HER HEART LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING!

Crowd: 8! 9! 10! 11! 12! 13! 14!

Ahuizotl: THESE UPPERCUTS ARE GOING SO FAST! I DON'T KNOW GIZ HASN'T BLOWN OUT HIS SHOULDER YET!

Crowd: 19! 20! 21! 22! 23!

Garble: I think Thunderlane is bleeding under his lips! I can't tell because Giz is striking so fast, but as soon as the camera is able to get a clear shot, we'll know.

Crowd: 29! 30! 31! 32! 33! 34!

Ahuizotl: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!

Crowd: 37! 38! 39! 40! -The crowd's insane amount of cheers re-emerge as Giz grabs Thunderlane by his hair and walks backwards a few steps, letting Thunderlane stand there disorientedly. Giz then steps back even more-

Giz: The Uppercuts have ended, but I don't think the punishment has!

-Giz charges at Thunderlane once more, and hits him with yet ANOTHER Twisting Uppercut, except this one isn't in the corner. But the velocity and force of this Uppercut knocks Thunderlane backwards INTO the corner! It also knocks him off his feet, so his head crashes into the middle turnbuckle as he is now seated in the corner-

Ahuizotl: NOPE! Giz thought he deserved one last one!

-Giz stands in front of Thunderlane, breathing heavily and still SEETHING with rage-

Garble: -as Thunderlane's blood drips onto the mat- See! Look at that! Thunderlane's CHIN is cut open! That VICIOUS series of Uppercuts did JUST that! It ripped open the skin of Thunderlane's chin!

Ahuizotl: That is one gruesome cut, too! Blood is POURING out of the open wound!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: Neither the fans or I are barbarians, but YES, that WAS awesome! Because it's exactly what Thunderlane had coming!

Ahuizotl: Giz Hero is INCENSED! He's been wanting to get his hands on Thunderlane for WEEKS, and tonight, he FINALLY got that opportunity, and THIS is the result! Thunderlane: Motionless, nearly UNCONSCIOUS, with blood trickling from his jaw! Very few people deserve a THRASHING as SEVERE as Thunderlane got tonight.

-Giz allows Thunderlane to slowly crawl out of the corner and towards Overdrive. Thunderlane desperately claws at the metallic legs of Overdrive-

Garble: Look at Thunderlane...he would rather be ANYWHERE but in the grasp of Giz Hero!

-Overdrive picks Thunderlane up, and instead of inflicting his own damage, turns him around and pushes him towards Giz, who flings him high into the air and lands a FINAL Uppercut onto his chin as he plummets out of the air!-

Ahuizotl: THE FINAL BLOW! Giz couldn't resist landing ONE MORE Uppercut to the man he hates more than ANYBODY!

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Garble: And this crowd was electric through that ENTIRE beatdown! I don't think ONE person in this arena didn't want to see Thunderlane get ANNIHILATED the way he was tonight!

Giz: THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY? I ENTERTAINED THEM! -The crowd both laughs and cheers with such ferocity as Giz exits the ring and stands on the apron in his corner-

Garble: I love that, man! I love that SO MUCH. The beatdown, and the lip Giz gives him afterwards!

Ahuizotl: Giz sure did entertain the fans...I don't see anyone in the audience who isn't out of their seat!

-Overdrive looks down at Thunderlane before he shrugs. He exits the ring before scaling up to the top rope-

Garble: Oh, damn! And it doesn't end there for Thunderlane! In the midst of that whole ordeal, I forgot there was actually a match going on!

Ahuizotl: This match may not be contested for much longer, because Overdrive is on the top rope, and that can only mean ONE thing!

-Overdrive lets the excitement of the crowd guide him through the air as he connects with a BEAUTIFUL Shooting Star Press into the ribs of Thunderlane!-

Garble: MAXIMUM. OVERDRIVE! MAXIMUM. PUNISHMENT, DELIVERED TO THUNDERLANE!

-The crowd gladly counts along to the referee's 1...2...3!-

Ahuizotl: And the shellacking...comes to an end!

Madden: Here are YOOOOURRR WINNEEEERRRS...VUUUULTAAAARIAAAAN..AAAAAND OOOOOOVERDRIIIIIIIVE!

-The crowd's adulation is DEAFENING as Vultarian enters the ring, meeting his partner with a big smile and a pat on the shoulder. Overdrive can't help but look down at Thunderlane and shake his head at the pile of crap that is standing at his feet-

Garble: The Cybernetic Scavengers, now have a VICTORY over both the number one contender to the Carnage Championship, and the Champion himself!

Ahuizotl: Yes they do, but look at Giz. That doesn't bother him ONE bit. He would've GLADLY given the victory away for an opportunity to knock Thunderlane to hell and back, and that is JUST what he did in that ring before us!

-The referee raises both Overdrive and Vultarian's hands as Giz looks a lot happier now that he has gotten some revenge. He hugs Flitter outside of the ring-

Garble: He did WAY MORE than just knock him around some! Giz Hero absolutely, systematically OBLITERATED Thunderlane in the middle of that ring! What was there...around 55 Uppercuts or so her delivered to Thunderlane?

Ahuizotl: It was an ASTOUNDING amount, to the point where I'm not even sure how Thunderlane was able to CRAWL afterwards. His jaw could very well be BROKEN!

Garble: If it is, then don't expect any tears to be shed for him. In my opinion, that asshole got EVERYTHING that he had coming to him tonight!

-Overdrive and Vultarian leave the ring, and begin celebrating with the fans, giving them high fives and whatnot-

Ahuizotl: That mat is now STAINED with the blood of Thunderlane...and that sight must be oh-so sweet for Giz Hero.

Garble: And just think...Thunderlane still has to face Giz THIS SUNDAY! After the hell he went through tonight, why on EARTH would he want to step in the ring with Giz again?!

Ahuizotl: The only reason is because the Carnage Championship will be on the line, and if Thunderlane can win that title, all of the pain he received tonight will go away in a moment's notice.

Garble: What if this is the scene that happens at High Stakes, as well? What if the bell rings and Thunderlane gets NO offense in on Giz? What if he gets MAULED like he was tonight?! He may never be able to live that down!

Ahuizotl: He will certainly have a different strategy heading into High Stakes, I would think.

-Giz gets into the ring, now holding his Carnage Championship in his hand-

Crowd: HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O! HER-O!

Garble: That man right there could be the most DANGEROUS man in the EWF, especially judging by what he did tonight...he is most definitely worthy of the title CARNAGE Champion!

Giz: -squatting over Thunderlane's body- This Sunday...it'll be even MORE ugly than it wound up being tonight. -with those simple words, Giz steps over Thunderlane's body-

Ahuizotl: What chilling words by our Carnage Champion...Giz Hero may finish the job he started on Thunderlane at High St-

-Ahuizotl's words are halted as Thunderlane gets to his feet as Giz walks towards the ropes in front of the stage to exit the ring. The crowd tries to warn him, but it is too late. Thunderlane bends his knees and drives his wrist into the crotch of Giz, which drops Giz to his knees-

Garble: THUNDERLANE! AWWWW THAT SNEAKY SON OF A BITCH IS BACK ON HIS FEET!

-The crowd begins booing unrelentlessly as Thunderlane stands to the side of Giz, looking at him with intense malice on his face-

Ahuizotl: WITH BLOOD STILL DRIPPING DOWN HIS CHIN, THUNDERLANE WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO RETALIATE AGAINST GIZ!

Garble: With the dirtiest of moves, from one of the dirtiest men you'll find in wrestling! A cheap LOW BLOW!

Thunderlane: -pointing at his bloody chin- YOU DID THIS TO ME! -he quickly picks up Giz's title and bashes it across his face, which knocks Giz off of his knees and down to the mat- I'LL DO THIS TO YOU, EXCEPT I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED EVERYWHERE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR BITCH! -he points at Flitter with rabid eyes-

Crowd: THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THUNDER-LAAAAME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Thunderlane: -to the crowd- SHUT UP! YOU WON'T BE CHANTING THAT AFTER I'M DOWN WITH HIM! -he drops to his knees now, and begins hitting Giz with his right fist on the forehead-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane feels EMBARRASSED by the beating that Giz put on him! He feels humiliated by the fact that he lost this match in a little over 2 minutes!

Garble: Now he's trying to act all tough in order to keep his image going. He couldn't wait until High Stakes! He had to low blow Giz like the COWARD that he is!

-The crowd begins cheering again as Vultarian and Overdrive run down the ramp-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane's revenge may not last too long, though!

-Vultarian slides into the ring first, and is immediately taken down to the mat with a Superkick as Thunderlane drops the Carnage title. Overdrive then enters the fray and quickly reaches down to pick the title up. He soon regrets that as he becomes the next recipient of a Superkick, rolling out to the floor after dropping the Championship in the ring-

Garble: Well that didn't go the way anyone wanted...Overdrive was looking to use the title belt as a weapon, but Thunderlane outsmarted BOTH of The Cybernetic Scavengers.

Ahuizotl: He also outsmarted Giz Hero, all things considered.

Garble: -annoyed- Yeah, but he had to resort to a LOW BLOW of all things! I can't respect that…

Thunderlane: -looking down at Vultarian with rage- YOU THINK I'M FOOLING AROUND?! I'M PISSED OFF! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT CARNAGE CHAMPION, SO DON'T GET IN MY WAY! -the crowd boos unmercifully as Thunderlane focuses his attention back to Giz, striking him with the title belt as he was trying to get to his feet again-

Ahuizotl: For the second week in a row, Thunderlane has spoiled the valor of Vultarian-AND ANOTHER WICKED SHOT WITH THAT TITLE BELT!

-Flitter is shown on the outside looking heartbroken-

Garble: AND GIZ'S GIRLFRIEND HAS TO WATCH THIS, JUST LIKE SHE HAD TO WATCH HER SISTER GET TORN APART BY THIS BASTARD!

-Thunderlane goes up to the top rope, mocking the fans by imitating their "booooo" sounds. He soon jumps off, hitting a Frog Splash onto Giz-

Ahuizotl: THUNDERSTRUCK! To the back of Giz Hero's ribs!

Garble: Okay, dude, WE GET IT! Get out of the ring! You've got your chance to get back at Giz Sunday!

-The booing never loses its steam as Thunderlane brings Giz to his feet. He lifts him up into the air-

Ahuizotl: All the blood is rushing to Giz's head...could Thunderlane be looking for a Brainbuster?!

-It looks that way, but we'll never know for sure as whatever Thunderlane is going for is interrupted as Thunderlane is kicked in the back of his left leg. He instinctively puts Giz back on the mat and turns around to be met with...Flitter-

Garble: -as the crowd both "OHHHs" and cheers for Flitter's actions- Oh no! FLITTER! GET OUT OF THERE, FLITTER!

Ahuizotl: YOU HAVE TO RESPECT THAT! SHE'S COMING TO THE AID OF THE MAN SHE LOVES!

Garble: I sure as hell DO, but who KNOWS what that madman will do to her?! He had NO PROBLEM treating her sister like a piece of trash, so why wouldn't he do the same to Flitter?!

Crowd: FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER! FLI-TTER!

Ahuizotl: You're right, partner...don't listen to the fans, Flitter! GET OUT OF THE RING!

-Before we can find out if Flitter will do that, Thunderlane gains a handful of her hair, glaring at Flitter with antipathy-

Thunderlane: You wanna join your boy toy on the mat, don't you? DON'T YOU?! YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM NOW! NOBODY CAN!

Garble: LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Ahuizotl: LOW BLOW HIM, FLITTER! JUST LIKE HE DID TO GIZ!

Garble: SHE'S IN SHOCK! I DON'T THINK SHE CAN MOVE!

-The crowd comes to life as the camera pans to the stage, which shows Cloudchaser running down it like a banshee!-

Ahuizotl: IT'S CLOUDCHASER! THUNDERLANE'S EX-GIRLFRIEND COULDN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Garble: SHE IS HERE! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! WHAT CAN SHE POSSIBLY DO, THOUGH?!

Crowd: CLOUD-CHASE-R! CLOUD-CHASE-R! CLOUD-CHASE-R! CLOUD-CHASE-R! CLOUD-CHASE-R! CLOUD-CHASE-R! CLOUD-CHASE-R!

-Cloudchaser gets up on the apron, her eyes welling up with tears as she screams at Thunderlane-

Cloudchaser: THUNDERLANE, PLEASE STOP! PLEASE LET HER GO! PLLLEEEAAASE!

Garble: JUST DO IT, MAN! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THIS!

-Thunderlane is looking at Cloudchaser with a sadistic smirk-

Thunderlane: LOOK WHO CAME TO SAVE THE DAY! I figured you'd be at home, crying about how you lost the best thing that ever happened to you!

Ahuizotl: That gigantic ASSHOLE! You were the WORST thing that ever happened to her!

Cloudchaser: PLEEEEASSSSE! -she continues to plead as tears run down her cheers, ruining her makeup-

Crowd: LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!

-Thunderlane seems to be about to comply, but before he can let go of Flitter, she lands a wicked SLAP across his face, which FORCES him to let her go-

Garble: OHHHHHHH! I've been slapped by a TON of girls in my life, but that sounded like one slap I would NEVER want to be on the receiving end of!

Crowd: YOU GOT BITCH-SLAPPED! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU GOT BITCH-SLAPPED! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU GOT BITCH-SLAPPED! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU GOT BITCH-SLAPPED! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU GOT BITCH-SLAPPED! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU GOT BITCH-SLAPPED! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: Yes he did...look at the handprint on his face!

-Flitter looks at Thunderlane with scorn, before she turns towards her sister, who looks happy that she is free. Flitter begins walking towards Cloudchaser, but she is only able to take a few steps before she is WALLOPED in the side of the head with a Superkick! This immediately changes the emotion of both Cloudchaser and the fans, as Cloudchaser is now stunned, and the fans have reverted to booing a hole through Thunderlane-

Garble: NO! NOOOOOO!

Ahuizotl: YOU BASTARD! YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD!

Crowd: PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT!

-Tears return to Cloudchaser's eyes as Thunderlane looks down at the fallen body of Flitter with contempt. He rubs the cheek that she slapped before he blows a contemptuous kiss to Cloudchaser-

Garble: I...I can't believe what Thunderlane has just done! HE MIGHT BE THE LOWEST SON OF A BITCH IN THIS COMPANY! THERE SHOULDN'T BE A RANKING FOR THAT! WHY ARE MEN GOING AROUND AND KICKING WOMEN IN THE FACE?! WHYYYYY, DAMMIT!?

Ahuizotl: He hesitated...Thunderlane hesitated after that slap, but as Flitter began to walk towards her sisters, with hopes of reuniting with her, Thunderlane brought that dream to a tragic end, as he planted his foot into the side of her face! DISGUSTING.

Garble: AND THEN HE BLOWS A KISS TO THE GIRL WHO, JUST A FEW WEEKS AGO, HE MADE CRY ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! AND NOW HE'S DONE IT AGAIN! FOR THE SECOND TIME, THAT ROTTEN ASSHOLE HAS MADE CLOUDCHASER CRY! -with his voice more high-pitched than usual out of fury- YOU DON'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T DO THAT TO WOMEN, NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO!

Ahuizotl: It was the slap! Thunderlane looked as if he was going to submit to his hideous intentions, but Flitter's slap set him off!

Garble: ONE OF THE NICEST, KINDEST WOMEN IN THE LOCKER ROOM! She...SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO AID HER BOYFRIEND! THAT'S ALL! AND SHE HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING IF THUNDERLANE WOULD'VE LET HER GO! HE'S A FUCKING PSYCHO! HE SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY, NEVER TO COME INTO CONTACT WITH HUMANS AGAIN! AND I TRULY MEAN THAT! THE SLAP WAS THE ONLY HOPE FLITTER HAD OF COMING OUT OF THIS UNSCATHED! I THINK THE BASTARD WOULD'VE KICKED HER ANYWAY! HE WAS JUST HUMORING THE IDEA OF LETTING HER GO, BUT HE WOULDN'T HAVE, BECAUSE HE'S A NO-GOOD DIRTY BASTARD! THAT'S ALL THUNDERLANE IS!

-Thunderlane looks at Cloudchaser with a smirk, and then he gives her a wink before he exits the ring. There is not one single person that isn't booing him for the atrocities he has committed tonight-

Ahuizotl: Thunderlane needs a beating...he needs a beating FAR worse than the one Giz gave him tonight, because apparently, it didn't set him straight! Giz Hero needs to absolutely MUTILATE this man, because if not, he's just going to keep hurting men AND women alike!

Garble: Oh, Giz will, Ahuizotl! Giz Hero will not only retain his Carnage Championship at High Stakes, but he will make Thunderlane BEG for mercy! Thunderlane's last breath before he is beaten unconscious will be used to apologize to Flitter and Cloudchaser for being the DISGUSTING bastard that he is! This man should apologize to EVERY decent human being for giving our species a bad name!

Crowd: PLEASE DIE, THUNDERLANE, PLEASE DIE! *CLAP CLAP* PLEASE DIE, THUNDERLANE, PLEASE DIE! *CLAP CLAP* PLEASE DIE, THUNDERLANE, PLEASE DIE! *CLAP CLAP* PLEASE DIE, THUNDERLANE, PLEASE DIE! *CLAP CLAP* PLEASE DIE, THUNDERLANE, PLEASE DIE! *CLAP CLAP*

Thunderlane: -at the top of the ramp- You can all FORGET about that! I'm not dying until I become CARNAGE CHAMPION! -the crowd continues to chant what may be their harshest chant to date as Thunderlane grins at the damage he has sprawled around the ring. He then walks to the back-

Ahuizotl: Overdrive...Vultarian...Giz Hero...and the most damning causality of all...Flitter. She tried to do the right thing, and she unfortunately paid the price for it...absolutely nauseating…

Garble: Hopefully, Giz Hero can do the right thing on Sunday, which is rid the EWF of that incessant douchebag! PLEASE, Giz...please...

-We head to another commercial as no music is playing. The crowd's boos are neverending as Cloudchaser is now in the ring, on her knees, weeping and tending to both her sister and Giz-

Silver Shill: Hello, everyone. I am now being joined by The Teacher's Pets: Xavier Kendrick...and Dwight Dawson. -the camera pans to the left to show both Kendrick and Dawson, neither of whom look pleased to be there- Gentlemen, this is certainly a change of pace. You are usually joined by your teacher, Bill Nyeker.

Kendrick: -sarcastically- Egads! You do not miss a thing, do you? Impeccable observational skills…-Dawson chuckles behind him-

Dawson: Our esteemed and illustrious instructor is preparing for the big assembly involving all of the lowly flunkees he will overthrow at High Stakes.

Kendrick: -nodding- We are not allowed to join him in this convene, and any questions you have for him will only be extraneous, so you will have to make-do with his neophytes.

Silver: ...Alright. Well, since you're here, I might as well ask you about the situation occurring between the two of you, and two of the men that stand in the way of you winning the Combo of Carnage Champions...SLIME.

Dawson: -looking at his partner with a "is this guy serious" look- Snips and Snails, standing in OUR way? My, my, that's a very slanted presumption you have there.

Kendrick: Mr. Nyeker could've taught ANYONE on Lunacy...out of all of the men and women in the locker room that he observed, WE were the ones called upon for him to take the reins of. We could not be more grateful. Mr. Nyeker is the smartest man in the EWF, and he picked us for very good reasons.

Dawson: He wanted someone with brutish strength, and that is what I have. But Mr. Nyeker taught me to be strong in the brain, as well. Not just in my muscles.

Kendrick: As for me, I was as quick as a bullet; extremely agile, and light on my feet. Mr. Nyeker trained me to be light on my mind all the same.

Dawson: This is why we got a chuckle out of your statement just now...Snips, though he may be puny, still possesses a great deal of power. But the brain is the strongest muscle in your body...IF you train with it. And judging by his appearance...he hasn't done that much, if at all.

Kendrick: And Snails is quick as a whip; lanky, yet the pace he maintains could make you dizzy. But is he as SHARP as a whip? Not by any means.

Dawson: This is why we are not perturbed by their advances of us. Simply put...we are astute, and they are dimwitted. Throughout history, the intelligent have always excelled...and the idiotic, have always disappointed. This Sunday shall be no different.

Silver: While their...intelligence could be called into question...that still doesn't change the fact that, over the past few weeks, Snips and Snails have left both of you...pardon the pun, out of your wits. This includes Mr. Nyeker, which they assaulted upon attacking you both with steel chairs.

Kendrick: Need you forget, the first time they did so was after we teamed up with them, and did not expect that in the slightest, especially out of THOSE lamebrains…

Dawson: Yes, our perceptiveness was a bit deceived at the time. Moreover, during our encounter last week, I was cheaply jabbed by one of those steel chairs while the match was still going on, which the referee could not see, might I add. Had that not occurred, I would not have been as weakened, and the following assault would have turned out...DIFFERENTLY.

Kendrick: We do, however, hold ourselves responsible for what happened to Mr. Nyeker, and we have apologized PROFUSELY to him about it. Fortunately, Mr. Nyeker is a terrific man, and an astounding teacher, and he claims we are not liable for the misconduct of cowards. Much of the masses may believe that what Snips and Snails have done to us IS clever...they're trying to weed out the competition. Assure that their victory is that much more feasible.

Dawson: -he shakes his head with a scowl- But, in reality...they could not have made more FOOLISH mistakes…

Kendrick: Because now...rather than step aside, and allow SLIME to impose upon our instability...we now have more of an interest than ever in competing at High Stakes, where we will showcase the true fatuousness of SLIME, and cement our status as the most APEX...of the tag team division.

Dawson: We will be known as the most BRILLIANT Champions in the EWF. That is, until Mr. Nyeker captures his own aurum. Bring your steel chairs, gentlemen. In fact, bring any weapons you are partial to…

Kendrick: Because in the end, the only weapon we need, is greater than any weapon you two could make allowance for (think of.) -he pauses, and points to his head- Our encephalon (brain)... -with that, the two students walk off, with vengeance burning in their irises. Silver Shill simply watches them walk off-

Ahuizotl: What an insightful interview that was.

Garble: Just as you would expect from the students of Bill Nyeker. Snips and Slime have captured the ire of Dwight Dawson and Xavier Kendrick...I wonder if they even know what that means.

Ahuizotl: I think SLIME are being looked over here. They may be smarter than we think…

Garble: Huh, maybe. I guess we'll find out this Sunday. But speaking of this Sunday, and speaking of smart, the segment we're about to watch unfold could be the smartest idea our General Manager has ever come up with.

Ahuizotl: Mr. Swirlinaitis is in the ring, and right now, he will allow each participant in the Carnival of Carnage match to speak on their position in the contest.

Garble: And with some of the names that are going to be in that ring AT ONCE, things could get out of hand in a HURRY, even IF violence is forbidden.

-The camera moves to the ring, showing Mr. Swirlinaitis standing at a podium with a large grin on his face-

Swirlinaitis: My name…-the crowd already begins to boo- is Mr. Star Swirlinaitis. I am the Executive...Vice President...of Talent Relations...and tonight, I have been appointed the moderator...of a one of a kind event. As you all know...this Sunday...is High Stakes. It will be host to FOUR star-studded, earth-shattering ladder matches. It is IMPERATIVE to all of the participants of these ladder matches...that you win. Ladder matches are dangerous...they are extremely harrowing...but if you are able to survive these matches...and walk out a winner...you will obtain the ultimate prize for your pluck (courage.) One of those prizes...is just above my head right now…-Swirlinaitis look up, and the camera follows his gaze to show the Carnival of Carnage briefcase, hanging above the ring for show. The crowd cheers at the sight- There it is...the Carnival of Carnage briefcase. The representative from Lunacy who walks out of High Stakes with it...can exchange said briefcase...for a shot...at the Carnage Champions-

-Swirlinaitis is interrupted by the playing of "Retaliation" by CFO$, which brings the crowd to life in record time-

Garble: Oh man! What gall by this man, who doesn't give a crap about authority at all!

-Swirlinaitis looks at the ramp irritatedly as Flash Sentry walks out onto the stage to a roaring reception, microphone in hand. He begins walking down the ramp, donning his usual leather jacket and jeans before climbing onto the apron and entering the ring through the middle rope. He stands in front of Swirlinaitis with an annoyed look on his face-

Swirlinatis: Flash...I wasn't finis-

Flash: Yeaaah I knooooow you're never finished! You talk so freakin' slow...there ain't a need for any of this introduction crap, though, so I came down here to get this show on the road. Everyone already knows how hazardous a ladder match is. Everyone is well aware that the Carnival of Carnage briefcase is going to change the life of whoever grabs it. Everyone knows you're the -he begins impersonating Swirlinaitis- Executive Vice President of Talent Relations HUH HUH HUH! Whatever that means…-Swirlinaitis' brows being to furrow. Flash pauses, and is about to speak before the crowd chants "FLASH" again and again. When they stop, he goes back to speaking with a smirk- And really...this whole summon thing or whatever you wanna call it...it's not even NECESSARY! Everyone knows that I...am gonna win that briefcase, so can we just shut this thing down and get down to some good ol' ACTION?! -the crowd begins cheering-

Swirlinaitis: First off, Flash...there will be NO violence taking place during the course of these meetings. -the crowd boos loudly- AND if there IS...whoever initiates the violence...will lose their spot in the ladder match this Sunday. -the crowd boos more-

Flash: So you expect me...to stand here in the ring for 20 minutes or however long this is gonna take...with annoying assholes like Rumble, Klaus and Shining Armor and just...TALK to them? You expect me to last that long without getting the immediate urge to shove my FIST DOWN THEIR THROAT?! -cheers-

Swirlinaitis: I'm sure they feel the SAME way about you, Flash...and yes, if you want the chance to win the briefcase, you WILL cooperate with my instructions. This is a wonderful way to hype up Lunacy's ladder matches; by having all of the participants fill up the ring, and discuss their intentions heading into the pay per view. And I WON'T have someone like you RUIN a chance to get good ratings! -loud boos- There WILL be an 8 man tag team match following this debate, and you can unleash ALL of your aggression out on your opponents...even your TEAM if you want to!

Flash: -replies with a "not bad" face- ...Now that's more like it! Let's set this shindig into motion! -he takes a place at the back of the ring-

Swirlinaitis: -nodding- ...Thank you. With that in mind, let me introduce to you the REST of the participants in this Sunday's Carnival of Carnage match.

*Is it my eyes, when you look at me?* -many cheers follow as Rumble's duck face appears. He begins walking down to the ring, taking many selfies-

Swirlinaitis: Rumble! -lots of cheers follow as Rumble makes his way to the ring- *It's been such a long time comin', thought you'd understand…* -even MORE cheers make their way into the arena- Neon Lights! *"Under My Skin" (Original Mix) by Ilan Bluestone & Jerome Isma-Ae begins to play, eliciting tons of cheers* Klaus! -Klaus appears on the stage, waddling as he struggles to walk on the stage with his skis. Flash Sentry looks on, turning his head in intriguement (not a word but don't care) as Klaus proceeds to slide down the ramp, stopping just short before he hits the ring apron, throwing his arms up (fists closed) as he begins to take off his ski equipment as the crowd cheers wildly-

Garble: That has got to be my FAVORITE entrance of all! Klaus even avoided falling over this time!

*"Devious" by Dale Oliver brings forth our next participant to a wide array of boos-

Swirlinaitis: Fancy Pants! -Fancy struts down to the ring, sneering at the fans as the sound of a school bell ringing brings more cheers to the forefront- Bill Nyeker! -Nyeker walks down the ramp with his trusty yardstick, pushing his glasses up his nose with his usual glower on his face. Jim Johnston's "Next Big Thing" begins what might be the biggest ovation this entire segment gets- Accompanied by Suri Poloman, Bulk Biceps! -most of the men in the ring, except Rumble, who is preoccupied with taking selfies, is both confused and aggravated by the fact that Suri will be joining Bulk. Bulk paces around on the stage before he leads Suri to the ring. Our last participant makes his way to a chorus of boos with "Awakening" by Black Electric sending him out to the stage- And finally...Shining Armor! -Shining walks down to the ring with his usual cocky smirk, as fans chastise him. Very soon, all 8 men are in the ring, but Rumble has refused to stand next to any of his ugly opponents, so he is resting on the top turnbuckle, experimenting with different filters-

Swirlinaitis: Here we are, ladies and gentlemen! THIS is the field for the first ever Carnival of Carnage match! I am no longer here to speak, for that is your job from here on out. I am simply here to monitor you all, so don't do anything that would jeopardize your chance of competing Sunday…-he looks at all of the men with lowered eyes before suddenly grinning intensely- whoever would like to begin, the floor is yours.

Suri: -raising her hand- That would be me. -the crowd is already cheering as Suri smiles at their appreciation of her- I would like to provide the first statement, as it is PAINFULLY clear to me, as well as everyone else that I am the most eloquent and capable speaker in this ring. -the crowd cheers, agreeing wholeheartedly-

Nyeker: Heresy, Ms. Poloman! -he points his yardstick at her- How can you situate yourself in the perimeter of this ring and proclaim yourself the most proficient orator (speaker)?

Suri: -smirking- Well, Mr. Nyeker...you may have a colorful vocabulary, but you use your words in ALL of the wrong fashions. Does anyone TRULY buy a word you say? Why should people entertain the thoughts and opinions of a FAILED high school Chemistry teacher? Of a man who was FIRED from his low-paying job for getting into FISTICUFFS with his own STUDENTS? -the crowd "OHHHHHH"s as Nyeker's face is getting red from anger- You may claim to be a smart man, but anyone who lets themselves' lose their teaching degree over such frivolous actions is nothing more than a con, a FRAUD. Every week, you emerge from the back and try to elevate your "students" by talking them up, and relaying to the audience that, "oh, they're so smart. I've taken them under my wing and turned them from nothing to something!" But does anyone really see Mr. Kendrick and Mr. Dawson as anything more than instruments played by Bill Nyeker in order to attain his goal to for ONCE be classified as a successful instructor? -the crowd cheers- Me, on the other hand? Every time I open my mouth, a bunch of nonsense doesn't pile out. No, what comes from my mouth is sheer FACT, and these people KNOW that by now. They actually LISTEN to what I have to say, unlike you, who can only get the respect you seek by BRAINWASHING people. -cheers- Oh, but my apologies...I seem to have gotten ahead of myself...the purpose of this assembly is for each of us to make a claim towards victory at High Stakes, not my personal opinion of you, Mr. Nyeker. -she holds her hand out towards him, grinning- I'm sorryyyy…

-Mr. Nyeker only responds with a twitch of his upper lip out of fury-

Suri: NOW I can OFFICIALLY begin my proclamations…LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEN…-they cheer loudly- my naaaame...is -the crowd begins to say her name along with her- Surrrriiii...Polomaa-

Flash: OHHHH MY GOOOOOOD. You've got the same problem as him! -he points to Swirlinaitis- Ya just keep pointing out the obvious! We all know who you are. You're the advocate to the-

Suri: THANK YOU for making that segway for me, Mr. Sentry! Yes, it's TRUE! I am the ADVOCATE for the LEVIATHAN of the LADDER MATCH! The CARNIVOROUS COMMANDEER of the CARNIVAL OF CARNAGE! And the soon to be BEARER OF THE BRIEFCASE! -she turns to Swirlinaitis- And I really, TRULY thank you for the introduction, but it simply isn't good enough for my client. It didn't have enough OOMPH, enough impact. But that's okay! That's why I'm here! Ladies and gentlemen...my cliiiieeent…-she clears her throat, as the crowd repeats- BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK! …. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEPS! -the fans are doing nothing but cheering as Bulk stands behind Suri with a smirk on his face-

Klaus: Eh...I'll give it a 6/10. -Suri looks at him with a raised eyebrow, as Klaus shrugs- Wasn't that good. HERE is an introduction! -he turns around to the timekeeper's area- Mad Hatter! Mad Hatter, come here, please!

-Madden confusedly points to himself-

Klaus: Yeeees, you!

-Madden gets up from his seat and jumps up onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: This goofball...he meant to say Madden.

Klaus: Show her! Show EVERYONE the introduction that a REAL star like me should receive!

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen...it is my most esteemed pleasure to present to YOU...the COOLEST, the MOST AWESOME, EVERYONE SUCKS BUT HIM…the CREME DELA CREME of COMPETITION, the SLAYER OF THE SLOPES, the BARBARIAAAAN OF THE BAVARIAAAAN..YOUR hero, MY hero! There is NO ONE GREATER, PAST, PRESENT or FUTURE..I give to YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU...KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! -the crowd cheers excitedly as Madden hands Klaus his microphone back and steps off the apron-

Klaus: -with a wide grin on his face- Yeeeeeeeeeeees! Whatever they are paying The Mad Hatter, it's not enough! -he turns to Suri- Take that, little tiny woman. Little tiny girl with baby skirt! I wear skirts better than you.

Flash: -shaking his head- What the hell…?

Neon: I'm one for having fun and all, but I've got a question that I've been waiting to ask since this thing started…-he looks at Swirlinaitis- Why is SHE out here? -he points at Suri- I was told that my bro DJ Z wasn't allowed to join me out here...nobody else got their people out here with them, so what gives with that?

Suri: It's VERY simple, Mr. Lights. Your "bro," and anyone else that accompanies the other competitors to the ring on a regular basis ARE NOT their agents...they do not speak specifically FOR YOU. I, on the other hand, represent Bulk Biceps and all of his wrestling endeavors. Where Bulk Biceps goes, I go.

Fancy: Why? Is the giant fellow too good to talk to us? Because I'M the one that is supposed to think that way.

Flash: Yeah, is he shy or what?

Suri: No...Bulk Biceps has no need to speak. He does all of his talking with his actions both inside and outside of the ring. I thought I had made this clear on day one…

Flash: The only thing that's CLEAR to me is that "your client" thinks he's something special; like he's God's gift to wrestling.

Shining: Which isn't true, because that would be ME. -major boos follow-

Flash: Shut the hell up, Shining, before my fist becomes a gift to your face that you would LOVE to return to Walmart…-the crowd cheers- you feel the same way, too, Suri. You keep talking this big gorilla up every week, -Bulk begins eyeing Flash- saying that he's gonna accomplish this and he's gonna destroy that, but what I wanna know is, and I'm gonna say this to your client. He doesn't have to reply, you can do that for him, since you apparently know exactly what he's thinking, but I'm going to look into his fierce, Terminator-red eyes while I say it...actually, I'm gonna get REEEEAL close to him, too…-Flash walks up to Bulk, and stands right in front of him, looking up. You can see the obvious size difference between the two as Bulk is MUCH bigger- Now that I'm standing right in front of you, getting my first real look at you when you're not tearing some shit up...I don't see what the big deal is about you. -the crowd "OHHHHs" as Suri begins to get tense, as she clenches her teeth. Bulk glares down at Flash- Nah…-he's shaking his head- nah I don't. Suri's constantly spewing crap about you being the most dominant, destructive force in the EWF. She claims that whoever you step into the ring with, they are going to be DESTROYED by you, Bulk. Heh...but here's the thing...me and you...we were on opposite teams last week...and yeah, you busted me up real bad. I hurt like a motherfucker after our match...but honestly...it was pretty fun. -he smirks, as Bulk looks at Flash with a raised eyebrow as the crowd cheers-

Ahuizotl: ...What? He...he can't be serious…

Flash: Yeah! Yeah it was pretty cool! I mean, obviously the whole landing on my neck and head part SUCKED big-time...but flying through the air when you Suplexed me? It was INTENSE! It was like the most exhilarating roller coaster I've ever been on, and I LOVED IT! -massive cheers- You're gonna learn REAL quick...that I'm a glutton for punishment. I'm not saying I ENJOY being hurt, because I don't...but you throw anything you've got at me, and I'll withstand it. -cheers, as Flash turns around, pointing at Shining- You ask that guy...just how hard it is to get me to go away!

Shining: -he sighs- I'm still fighting that battle to this day...

Flash: Yeah, and you're ALWAYS gonna be fighting it, because YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY! -massive cheers- You're a lot bigger than Shining Armor, Bulk, but size doesn't matter to me. You, and everyone else in this ladder match aren't going to be able to contain me. I can fall off a ladder, I can get bashed in the head with a lead pipe! You can Suplex me hundreds, THOUSANDS of times! F5 me THOUSANDS of times, but it won't keep me down, Bulk! -Flash is now on his tippy-toes, nose-to-nose with Bulk as the crowd is pumped up- I'm the IRON MAN of the EWF! I'm INDESTRUCTIBLE! That's why I'm a little confused, and honestly...disappointed...because you gave me over a dozen suplexes last week, but yet...I'm still standing…-the crowd cheers as Flash steps away from Bulk, holding out his arms- Yeah, I'm hurting, but I'm STILL ON MY FEET! Those suplexes hurt like hell, but they DIDN'T keep me down! -he gets back in Bulk's face, or as close as he can- Now I find myself wondering what the F5 feels like...I wanna know if THAT will keep me down. I hope I find out VERY soon, Bulk, because so far, after our first encounter…-he shakes his head- I'm not buying it. I'm not buying you as this rugged monster of a man...what I think is that you're ALL. HYPE. -the crowd "OHHHHHHs"- You're just a marketing ploy, Bulk. All you are is something for people to chant. "Su-Plex Ci-Ty," that's what everyone chants. And let me tell you...I'm not afraid of marketing. I'm not INTIMIDATED by marketing! And I sure as hell ain't intimidated...by YOU. -the crowd cheers at Flash's declaration- I DARE you to keep me down at High Stakes, Bulk! I IMPLORE YOU to make me want to never fight you again! I'll be waiting for you to unleash your TRUE monstrous tendencies on me…-he steps back with a smirk, looking at Suri- Suri...you tell your boy...you tell your client to not go easy on me. Let him really ROUGH ME UP! -cheers- I WANNA GO TO SUPLEX CITY AGAIN! AND THIS TIME...tell him to put some stank on it! -the crowd's cheers are insanely loud as Bulk smirks at Flash-

Crowd: FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Suri: -is chuckling- I like you, Flash...keep in mind that I think you're completely INSANE…

Flash: -he nods- Yeah I got that a lot.

Suri: But I like you, nonetheless. And my client is very amused by your demands. I can ASSURE you that Bulk Biceps has seven free tickets to Suplex City for ALL of his opponents at High Stakes! -cheers- NO ONE will be spared! But the pain Bulk would normally inflict on you is going to be MAGNIFIED with the inclusion of ladders now, so Flash...be careful what you wish for. -she smirks- I warned EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU before the Battle Royal...I told you, that, whoever would make the final cut should not even SHOW UP to High Stakes. Alas, you all have more guts than brains, because it appears you all will be at the pay per view, bright eyed and bushy-tailed. Fine then...it doesn't make a difference to me. But you're all going to wish that you would've heeded my words when you're all being crammed tightly into the same ambulance.

Neon: Yo, girl, you can stop doing that now, alright? I'm with Flash...ya boy ain't scary. He's just a hairy, sweaty ape. -the crowd "OHHHHHs"- And the only reason you talk for him is that we wouldn't know what the hell he was saying. All that would come out is a bunch of cavemen talk; grunts and chest-beating. That ain't terrifying, man, it's just a JOKE.

-Bulk is standing in place, seething with anger as he glares at Neon-

Neon: Yo, look at him! He's sweating right now, and all he's doing is STANDING THERE and looking menacing. Yeah, I said LOOK, because he AIN'T menacing. If he was as much of a conqueror as you say he is, then he wouldn't even BE in the ring right now! THUNDERLANE would be here with us! But no, Big Daddy Bulk LOST the battle royal! We all ELIMINATED him!

Suri: -she claps sarcastically- Well congratulations, Mr. Lights...you are now the most narrow-minded individual in this ring. I commend you! The keyword in that nonsensical spiel of yours is "we." Yes, you...as well as EIGHT other men KNEW they could not withstand my client on their own, so they promptly teamed up to dispose of him. Braaaavo, Mr. Lights! You would rather hide behind the success of multiple men rather than try to become relevant on your own. Come on now...any one man would succumb to Bulk Biceps...9 men? That's an entirely different story...NO MAN can conquer those odds. The ONLY hope one of you have of winning this Sunday is if you employ that same strategy. You must combine your forces to eliminate my beast from the running.

Neon: Thanks for the tip, then. -he begins looking around the ring at all of his opponents- I don't like most of you guys, but this Sunday...we need to unite as one to get him out of the equation!

Fancy: -he scoffs- I don't require the help of DEADBEATS like the lot of you any longer...I will carve my OWN path to greatness, and I won't allow any of the underprivileged to SOAK UP my prestige like a lowly SPONGE.

Nyeker: That is a strategy spawned straight from the cerebrum of an Elementary school student…

Neon: Screw you guys, then! I hope you're the first to get Suplexed, ya lameasses!

Suri: Tsk, tsk...it was a good idea in theory, but even if you WERE to get on the same page, you still wouldn't be able to overthrow my client! I am giving you all ONE last opportunity to refrain from showing up at High Stakes.

Neon: Your scare tactics ain't gonna keep me away from that briefcase! You are gonna see EVERYONE of us there, honey. But Shining Armor won't be there long...he'll show up, but he'll wind up running away as soon as the bell rings. -the crowd cheers loudly-

Shining: Hey! Shut your ass up!

Neon: Why should I? Does it sting to hear the truth?

Shining: Why in the HELL would I walk out of this match? A shot at the Carnage Championship is on the line!

Neon: -Neon now gets in Shining's face- ….Because deep down...you know that you can't win. -the crowd cheers insanely loud-

Shining: -smirking amusedly- What? And you think YOU can?

Neon: Well hell yeah I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't show up!

Shining: Well OF COURSE you're going to say that...of course you think you're going to win. EVERYBODY in this ring says they're going to win. But when I say it...I MEAN it. -the crowd boos- I KNOW I'm going to win...because that's what I do. I'm a WINNER. -more boos-

Neon: Huh...is that why I beat you last month? -the crowd "OHHHHHs" before breaking out into cheers-

Shining: Everybody knows that was I fluke! -crowd boos- And I proved that later in the night when Team Luna BEAT Team Rich. -he smirks-

Neon: YOU didn't beat Team Rich. THE SWORD beat Team Rich! -cheers- If they weren't on your team, guess what? Mr. Rich would STILL be in control of Lunacy. That clown right there? -he points at Swirlinaitis- He wouldn't even have a JOB! -mega cheers- Neither would that blueberry bitch Luna! You, Cadance, Sunset...your bitch boys Snips and Snails? None of you would have ANY power around here, and Lunacy would be a MUCH better place. How can you call youself a winner when you don't even EARN these opportunites you keep gettin'? You got Snips and Snails to get you a bye into the semi-finals of King of the Ring, and just recently, you got entered into this damn ladder match without even breaking a SWEAT. You weren't even APART of the Battle Royal! You didn't EARN your way into this ladder match like this rest of us!

Fancy: Yes, that's very true…-he walks up to Shining and begins glaring at him- What makes YOU so deserving of this entitlement? That should be ME getting all of the special treatment! I say, old chap…-he gets into his face- it would be wise of you to remove yourself from this equation...and save the spotlight for someone that actually DESERVE it!

Nyeker: -he points his yardstick at Fancy Pants- Don't you use terms you don't know the meaning of! The correct lexeme you meant to convey instead of "equation" was "formula!"

Neon: Face it, Shining...you're not in this position because you're good at wrestling. Nah...you're in it because you're good at KISSING ASS. -the crowd's cheers reach a boiling point as Shining Armor looks insanely frustrated-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Swirlinaitis: STOP! This is getting out of control! There's no need for this!

Flash: Let me jump in here because I'VE got a question now! -he looks at Swirlinaitis- And it's for YOU, your hoarseliness. What would you do if boy wonder got physical right now? Would you kick him out of the match?

Swirlinaitis: -is nervous- I...I….

Flash: HUH? WOULD YA? If Shining punched me in my face RIGHT NOW, would you take him out of the ladder match?!

Swirlinaitis: I uhh…

Flash: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! You said that there will be "no violence" in the course of this segment, so what happens if The System's male prodigy takes a swing at one of us? Would your put your bias aside and treat him like he's one of us? Or would ya give the bastard a pass, because, otherwise, you wouldn't get a taste of Luna's moon pie? -the crowd "OHHHHHs"-

Swirlinaitis: Why you...shut the hell up!

Flash: YOU WOULDN'T DO IT, WOULD YOU?! I knew it...see, shit like this is why I NEED to win on Sunday. I NEED to become Carnage Champion, because that gives me POWER. Power I can use to run you…-he points at Shining- and all of the other jackoffs that make up The System out of Monday Night Lunacy! -mega cheers-

Neon: Whoa, whoa whoa, Flash...I'm after the same thing, you know. How come it has to be YOU that wins in order for this show to get better?

Flash: I'm not saying it wouldn't be better if you didn't win...I'd rather have ANYONE as Carnage Champion rather than Shining Armor. But I just don't want Lunacy to improve...I want to be Carnage Champion myself. That's why we're all here, right?

Neon: I feel ya, I feel ya. The sentence just had a weird wording. I got your back no matter who wins, man. -they both fistbump-

Shining: Well isn't that touching? I'm glad you two are still so "close"...I doubt that would last very long if it came down to just you two at the top of that ladder. Only one of you would walk out with the contract, so what would you do?

Neon: Duh...we'd fight. -cheers-

Flash: Yeah, but we'd make sure to kick YOUR ass first! -more cheers-

Shining: That's going to forever be a pipe dream, boys. Two guys like you, the bottom of the barrel would NEVER be the final two, battling it out for the top spot. The top spot is only reserved for ME. You can say I'm nothing but an "ass kisser" all you want, Neon. You both can push my buttons all you want. I may have lost in the King of the Ring tournament, but so did YOU. And you lost because you're not good enough. This Sunday, you're going to lose AGAIN. ALL of you are going to lose, and I am going to win. These people that say I'm only in the spot I'm in because of my standing in The System are just jealous...The System recruited me. They saw something in me that the rest of you just...don't have the ability of showing. -he shrugs- That's just life. I'm not going to run Sunday. Not a chance. All of you will find out that I have gotten this far because of my talent, something which NONE of you have more of than me.

Nyeker: -chuckling- Oh your poor, ignorant fools...what you fail to realize is that you are only as talented as your brain ALLOWS you to be. Those with weak brains have weak muscles, weak bodies, and a weak foundation. The truth of the matter is the winner of the briefcase simply boils down to who is the most resourceful, the most shrewd. A ladder match is not just about senseless malapropism (barbarism)...you must have a keen sense of surroundings, substantial leg muscles, and the creativity to put your opponents through as many feats of misery imaginable. Hmph….luckily for me, I am at the top of that chart.

Fancy: If it were not for a Championship match being the reward for winning, I would not even COMPETE in such a grueling, uncivilized bout…-boos-

Flash: You're always welcome to drop out of the competition.

Fancy: NEVER! If I am forced to SOIL my aristocratic image in order to further my career, than I will put my body through AS MUCH pain as it takes!

Klaus: I must take offense to all of your inaccurate claims! Everyone talks about how they will win this Sunday, yet they seem to forget that I, too shall be involved in this contest. Some of you are strong, you are smart, you can take an ungodly amount of punishment, but I, Klaus, possess the ULTIMATE advantage! I am the world's greatest skiier, and as a skiier, I am used to being on top of high surroundings. I have skiied down some of the tallest mountains, peaks and summits in the world. You think a tiny baby ladder will get the better of me? Hahaha! I eat ladders for BREAKFAST. Another advantage I have is that ladders...are from my homeland! -mega cheers from the crowd-

Crowd: KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS!

Flash: You're telling me that the Germans created ladders?

Klaus: Yeeees! If you do not believe me, Bing it!

Garble: Who uses BING…?

Crowd: BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!

Klaus: Yeeees! Bing is ALSO from my homeland! All of you tiny, tiny men can say you will win all that you want, but I have THREE other advantages that puts me ahead of the Carnage curve. I am the coolest, the most awesome, and THE BEST. In layman's terms...at High Stakes...I win, and all of you...LOSE. -ultra cheers follow-

Fancy: Forgive me, but...why are you even here? -boos- No, no, I'm being serious. -he walks up to Klaus- You're not...you're not a wrestler. You're out of your element, my friend. -massive boos- Go home. Go back to Germany! You're a complete and utter DISGRACE to the world of professional wrestling! You claim that you are the most "stylish" athlete in the EWF? Well I don't see anything stylish about you! Case in point...what are you wearing?! That has got to be the most atrocious ring attire I have ever seen!

Klaus: It is a homage to my skiing career.

Fancy: That's all well and good, but THESE AREN'T THE SLOPES. This is the EWF! Don't pretend that you are high class, just because you wear nice suits and make much money between your two careers. You don't look as good in suits as I do, and you aren't a member of the ELITE like MOI. -boos-

Klaus: You will soon be a member of the elite, alright...the elite club that have fallen to the NUMBER 1 SKIER, turned NUMBER 1 WRESTLER in the world...KLAUS! -massive cheers-

Fancy: Oh, PLEASE. You're nothing but a POSER. -the boos return-

Flash: Alright, you snooty shithead…-cheers- I personally find Klaus to be HIGHLY annoying...but as a member of the elite club he referred to, I can vouch that he is good. REALLY good.

Klaus: Yeeeees! …..Continue! Give me more praise! Even Flush knows I am the bona fide BEST.

Flash: I never said that, but you did beat me two weeks ago, WITHOUT cheating, too. Not like some POMPOUS PRICK did in the Battle Royal! -he glares at Flash, gaining more cheers- Fleur De Lis had to save your ass MULTIPLE times. She even wound up hitting me in the NADS in order to set up you eliminating me!

Fancy: I won't deny that. But I also won't deny that it was BRILLIANT of me to utilize the lovely Ms. Fleur like that. It certainly isn't something YOUR incompetent mind could ever think of!

Neon: ...WHOA! Damn, Pantsy! You're pretty freaking stealthy!

Fancy: What are you blabbering about, you clod?

Neon: I just never knew you were out here, dude! In fact, I don't even remember seeing you in the Battle Royal!

Fancy: I was in the FINAL TWO, you fool! One elimination away from not having to deal with any of you twits!

Neon: Ahhhh...that must explain it. Any match involving you isn't very memorable. -many cheers- Seriously, when was the last time you were even relevant?

Fancy: I am ALWAYS relevant, thank you very much. I was closer to the Carnage Championship on that night than you have EVER been! And I've had more victories this month than YOU, good sir. I will CONTINUE my streak of relevancy this Sunday, when I capture the Carnival of Carnage briefcase.

Neon: Speaking of relevancy…-he looks around the ring, finally spotting Rumble- Of freaking course...the guy whose entire GOAL is to always be relevant hasn't said a damn word this entire time. That makes perfect sense! -he walks over to Rumble, tearing his phone out of his hands-

Rumble: -speaking into his microphone for the first time- HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!

Neon: -now gets into Rumble's face- ….You're not taking this seriously...are you?

Rumble: EW! GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM ME!

Neon: ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! You haven't said ONE thing for this entire segment! You haven't argued with anyone of us! You've just been lounging your ass on this turnbuckle! How many selfies did you freaking take?!

Rumble: Ohhhh...I don't know…-he seriously begins to think- Maaaybeeee...about 3000 or so?

Neon: That wasn't a real question! Also, how has the flash of the camera not blinded you yet?!

Rumble: Because my eyes are perfect, just like every other part of my body. They would NEVER double-cross me.

Neon: Alright, bro. What about my other question? Why you bein' all silent? You're NEVER silent.

Rumble: Ugh, because I enjoy talking about MYSELF. But that UNFORTUNATELY isn't the premise of this little gathering, now is it? Whatever any of you have to say is IRRELEVANT to me, because the only thing about this match that interests me is getting that briefcase. I'm not going to talk about the ladder match because it would be a waste of my breath.

Neon: Just HUMOR ME, bro.

Rumble: JUST GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!

Neon: I'm not letting you have it back until you tell us what you think about the match this Sunday.

Rumble: -he whines- FINE! I'm not going to keep blowing on hot air like the rest of you, though...none of you are in my league. Not when it comes to in-ring ability, or looking as good as I do. -he smirks- I am the first ever Carnage Champion, and once I win that briefcase, I will become the first ever TWO-TIME Carnage Champion. Mark my gorgeous words.

Neon: Cool, thanks for that, bro. -he hands Rumble his phone back- And mark MY words when I say I'm going to turn that pretty face of yours into a scratched up record...that will only be good for something new I can mix with.

Rumble: Oh yeah? Well I'm going to drop you like a MIX-TAPE. -"OHHHHs"-…"bro"! UGGO! …..UG-BRO!

-Neon can only chuckle as Rumble frowns at him-

Swirlinaitis: Okay, I believe that is enough. Thank you all for co-operating. Your final test before High Stakes is to see if you can get along with each other. We will find that out during our next match, an 8 man tag team match pitting Bulk Biceps...Flash Sentry...Neon Lights...and Bill Nyeker against Rumble...Klaus...Fancy Pants...and Shining Armor! -the crowd cheers as the men get set up in their corners. Crew members at ringside enter the ring and remove Swirlinaitis' podium-

Garble: I honestly didn't expect that to go as swimmingly as it did!

Ahuizotl: There were some occasions when it nearly came to blows, but overall, everything went fine. I don't know about you, but I'm even MORE excited to see how all of these combustible elements are going to react when they collide ALL AT ONCE this Sunday!

Garble: You're damn right I am! The ladder match is going to be UNREAL. I'm also SUPER pumped for this 8 man tag team match!

-The camera spots Snips and Snails sneaking down the ramp, each with steel chairs in their hands-

Garble: Oh would you look at THIS? Snips and Snails, mischievously walking down to the ring, and look what they've got in their hands!

Ahuizotl: You can't possibly miss it! The steel chairs they've used in recent weeks to brutalize Bill Nyeker and his students. And it looks as if they want to take Mr. Nyeker out before this match begins!

-Nyeker stands at the bottom of the ramp, awaiting SLIME with demented eyes. He doesn't have to get his hands dirty, though, as Kendrick and Dawson emerge from the backstage area and rush down the ramp, each of them knocking Snips and Snails to the cold steel of the ramp-

Garble: -as many cheers break out- Speak of the devils! Dwight Dawson! Xavier Kendrick! What kind of students would they be if they allowed their teacher to be assaulted here tonight?!

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker looked prepared to do battle with them, but he won't need to waste energy now!

-As Snails gets up, still wielding his chair, he attempts to strike Dawson with it. But the massive fist of Dawson punches the chair out of Snails' hands, which drops his jaw-

Garble: Oh fuck! Dawson just blocked the steel chair...with his FIST!

Ahuizotl: And that fist may soon be CRAMMED down the throat of Snails!

-Kendrick wrestles Snips' chair away from him before cracking it into the small of his back. This sends Snips scurrying down the rest of the ramp and tumbling over the barricade on the left side. Kendrick runs after him as Dawson grabs ahold of the still shocked Snails and drags him over to the same barricades. Dawson then chucks Snails over the barricade and moves his big frame over to fight with him in the crowd-

Garble: This is WILD! The Teacher's Pets and SLIME, brawling out into this HORDE of Lunacy fans!

Ahuizotl: Snips and Snails were caught COMPLETELY off guard once Dawson and Kendrick arrived! Their ambush of Bill Nyeker has backfired, and now they are trying their hardest to retreat through this capacity crowd!

-As SLIME is driven farther back into the crowd due to the persistent beatings Dawson and Kendrick are giving them, which is exciting the crowd beyond belief, Bill Nyeker is grabbed by his sweater vest and pulled into the ring from under the bottom rope by Shining Armor, which quickly turns the crowd's excitement into boos-

Ahuizotl: And Shining Armor for ONCE is actually ready to fight!

Garble: -as the bell rings- But he had to grab Bill Nyeker while he was paying attention to the ruckus happening in the crowd! Nonetheless, this HUGE 8 man tag team match is now underway!

Match 3: Bulk Biceps w/ Suri Poloman, Flash Sentry, Neon Lights and Bill Nyeker vs Klaus, Shining Armor, Rumble and Fancy Pants

-6 minutes later-

-Flash and Rumble are the legal combatants for their teams. Flash has Rumble's head trapped between his legs at this moment-

Ahuizotl: Rumble may be about to drown in a Flash Flood!

-Rumble breaks free of Flash's grasp, however and shoves him into a nearby corner. Rumble then springboards off of the ropes and catches Flash with a Dropkick-

Garble: Oh! A GORGEOUS Springboard Dropkick!

-The dropkick makes Flash stagger into the middle of the ring, where he is then dropped to the mat with an Enziguri from Rumble-

Ahuizotl: Two successive kicks cause Flash Sentry's offense to be stunted!

-Rumble makes a quick cover and gains only a 2 count. Afterwards he frustratingly rips out the hair tie which creates his man bun and throws it aside-

Garble: Uh oh...the hair tie is being disposed of! It must be time to get REAL serious.

-8 minutes later-

-Neon Lights runs off the ropes as Shining Armor is leaning over. Neon jumps into the air, looking for Balancing Levels (Scissors Kick,) which Shining Armor avoids by side-stepping out of the way-

Garble: That was a close one! That Scissors Kick could've cut Shining Armor in half!

-As Neon falls to the mat after missing, Shining Armor grabs him by the hair with both hands and brings him to his feet. He then nails Neon with his signature, The Ice Dagger (which is Matt Hardy's Side Effect)-

Ahuizotl: A vicious Sitout side slam! Shining calls that The Ice Dagger, and it just pierced the heart of Neon Lights!

-Shining makes a cover, getting a 2 and a half count on Neon Lights-

Garble: It was almost lights out for Neon and his team, but not quite!

Crowd: NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS! NE-ON LIGHTS!

Ahuizotl: Neon Lights might be the most popular member of this match, and it shows by his insane amount of fans trying to will him on here!

-4 minutes later-

-Bill Nyeker hoists Klaus onto his shoulders before climbing up to the middle rope-

Garble: Uh oh...it looks as if Klaus could soon be joining the Honor Roll!

-Klaus begins sending elbows into the side of Nyeker's head in hopes of breaking out. He soon does so, and positions himself on the middle rope next to Nyeker-

Ahuizotl: What in the hell is Klaus going to do up there?!

-Klaus gives an answer as he lifts up Nyeker for a back suplex. He then jumps off the middle rope, and instead of slamming Nyeker into the mat back-first, he grabs a hold of Nyeker's legs while still holding him up, before slamming his face into the mat while Klaus himself sits out onto the mat (this is very hard to describe, so just look up "Drew McIntyre belly to back facebuster" on YouTube-

Garble: -as the crowd pops huge- OH DAMN! BELLY TO BACK WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER!

Ahuizotl: KLAUS MAY HAVE JUST SCORED THE WIN FOR HIS TEAM!

-Klaus uses his strength to move Nyeker over onto his back as he sits on his chest, sticking Nyeker's right left into the air-

*1…..2…-Nyeker kicks out at the last second, as the crowd "OHHHs" at how close that was-

Ahuizotl: It doesn't get much closer than that! This terrific match CONTINUES!

-4 more minutes later-

-Bulk and Rumble are now the legal participants, as Rumble gets caught in the clutches of Bulk-

Garble: SHIT! SHIT! Prince Pretty may be going for a flight here soon!

-Bulk launches Rumble behind him with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, but AMAZINGLY, Rumble LANDS ON HIS FEET, rather than falling to the mat, which excites the crowd in no time-

Ahuizotl: MARVELOUS! RUMBLE LANDS ON HIS FEET!

-Bulk turns around and is met with a Supermodel Kick to his jaw-

Garble: SUPERMODEL KICK! RUMBLE HAS THE BEAST STUNNED!

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: ABSOLUTELY! That could wind up being the move of the night!

Rumble: -as he quickly tags in Fancy Pants- I KNOW I'M AWESOME! -which the crowd cheers highly at-

Garble: Most people would be a bit more humble after pulling something like that off...but not Rumble. Oh well, here comes Fancy Pants!

-Fancy enters the ring and approaches Bulk, who is down on one knee as a result of the Supermodel Kick. Fancy applies the Cobra Clutch to Bulk and brings him to his feet-

Garble: Million Dollar Dream! The Million Dollar Dream is locked in!

Ahuizotl: Fancy Pants can go one of 3 routes here: He can either keep the submission hold locked in, or transition it into the Elite Execution, or the Luxury Sweepstakes! Which will he choose?!

-Fancy never gets the chance to join, as Bulk lowers himself to the mat before flipping Fancy over-

Garble: He took too long! Bulk Biceps escapes, and that's absolute BAD NEWS for Fancy Pants!

-As Fancy gets to his feet, he is hoisted onto Bulk's shoulders, which the crowd begins to cheer because they know what happens next-

Ahuizotl: ON THE SHOULDERS! ONLY ONE WAY TO GO FROM HERE!

-Shining Armor enters the ring in an attempt to break up the F5, but HE is the one who is stopped by Bill Nyeker, who also enters the ring and tackles Shining to the floor-

Garble: BILL NYEKER'S IN THE RING! SHINING ARMOR IS THWARTED!

-Nyeker and Shining fall out to the floor through the bottom rope. Nyeker continues to pound on Shining before picking him up and throwing him into the base of the announce table-

Garble: OH CRAP! We might want to get out of here, 'Zotl! Bill Nyeker's about to do some remodeling, and he's starting with our table!

-Klaus has since entered the ring, and he pulls Fancy off of Bulk's shoulders to where his feet are now planted back on the mat-

Ahuizotl: Klaus entered the ring at just the right time. Fancy Pants was about to be swept away with an F5!

-Neon Lights enters the ring via springboarding off the top rope. Bulk leans over so that Neon can soar over his body. Neon is flying right towards Klaus, trying to dispose of him, but HE gets disposed of by Rumble, who also just entered the ring, and is hit with a spectacular Supermodel Kick!-

Garble: -loud "OHHHHHHHHs" from the crowd, followed by a plethora of cheers- JESUS CHRIST! NEON LIGHTS JUST GOT SUPERMODEL KICKED OUT OF THE DAMN AIR!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: What did you expect?! 8 of the BEST male competitors in the EWF make up this match!

-As Rumble turns around, he is met with Flash Sentry, who has jumped off the top rope and takes Rumble down with a Flying Elbow Drop-

Garble: AND HERE COMES FLASH NOW! He's ready to rumble!

-Flash gets to his feet and comes face-to-face with Klaus, who was waiting for him with an arrogant smirk-

Klaus: Hahahaaaa! You could never plant your elbow into my head like that, Flush, you tiny TINY man! Yeeeees! Your elbow is weak and brittle, and my head is made of concrete! Yeeees! If your elbow would to come into contact with my head, it would SHATTER.

Flash: -looks amused as he smirks at Klaus- For real? Huh...okay, let's test that! -Klaus is not prepared as Flash drives the point of his elbow into Klaus' forehead. Klaus, as expected, falls to the mat in pain as Flash shakes his arm and holds his elbow with his other hand, mocking pain-

Garble: And a good-old fashioned elbow for Klaus, not of the diving variety!

Ahuizotl: That may have been the greatest exchange I've ever seen in the ring…

Flash: Huh...that was some pretty weak concrete.

-Nyeker now has Shining Armor on the announce table, locked in his Number Cruncher armlock-

Garble: These two are ON TOP of our table now! Bill Nyeker is trying to rip Shining Armor's arm OUT OF ITS SOCKET!

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker 's eyes always look so INTENSE when he locks in the Number Cruncher!

-Back inside the ring, the referee is busy dealing with Flash that he isn't able to see Fancy Pants rake the eyes of Bulk Biceps, which the crowd boos at-

Garble: And inside the ring, Fancy Pants goes after the eyes of Bulk Biceps!

Ahuizotl: I don't like that, but I suppose that is ONE way to neutralize a beast.

-Flash, fortunately witnessed the vile tactic. He responds by picking Klaus up and chucking him at Fancy Pants, which sends both of them into the mat-

Garble: GREAT MOVE BY FLASH! He used Klaus as a Bavarian lawn dart in order to immobilize Fancy Pants, and help his partner out!

Ahuizotl: It's a good thing he caught the eye rake, otherwise Fancy Pants may have gotten away with it.

Crowd: FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

-Klaus' sacrifice will not be in vain...well, at least not to Flash's team. Bulk recovers from the eye rake and is breathing heavily with anger as he lifts up Fancy Pants onto his shoulders-

Garble: Let's try this again...Shining Armor is preoccupied with Bill Nyeker, Rumble and Klaus have been taken out. Now that just leaves Fancy Pants to be finished off with an -Bulk lets Fancy spin out of his arms before he faceplants into the mat- F...5! THUNDEROUS AS ALWAYS!

-Bulk flips Fancy over onto his back and hooks his leg, the crowd counting along as the referee drops to the mat-

*1…...2…...3!* -The crowd cheers loudly as Bulk sits on the mat, snarling as he is still in the mood to fight-

Madden: Here are YOOOUUURRRR WINNEEEERRRRS...BIIIIIIILL NYEEEEKEEERRRRR..NEEEEEOOOOOON LIIIIIIIIIGHTS..FLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAASH..SEEEEENTRRRRYYYY..AAAAND BUUUUUUUUUULK..BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEPS!

-The commentators have no time to discuss this match as, when Bulk gets to his feet and turns around, Flash is flying towards him after jumping off the top rope. He attempts a Diving Elbow on Bulk, but Bulk wraps his arms around Flash's waist, letting his feet land on the mat before he positions himself behind Flash. Flash is then flung backwards, his spine and neck crashing into the mat with a German Suplex!-

Ahuizotl: Oh Flash...why on EARTH would you want to pick a fight with Bulk Biceps?!

Garble: They've got unfinished business after last week. Flash wants DESPERATELY to get the best of Bulk.

-That suplex sends Flash rolling out of the ring as Bulk walks around the perimeter of the ring, his muscles tightening as each breath that exudes from his body is filled with rage-

Garble: Bulk's like a caged animal that was just released from the cage, looking for something to maul or pounce on!

Crowd: BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU! BUUUULK'S GONNA KIIIILL YOU!

Ahuizotl: ...That. Pretty much that.

-Bulk exits the ring and approaches the announce table. He shoves both Nyeker, and by virtue of him still having the Number Cruncher locked in, Shining, off of the table-

Garble: OH FUCK. He's made his way over here! I'M MAKING A RUN FOR IT!

Ahuizotl: Not happening! We've got a job to do!

Garble: I KNOW, BUT THIS IS TERRIFYING! He did pretty much SAVE Shining, though...I don't think Bill was EVER going to release him from the Number Cruncher.

-Nyeker can only look up, his eyes filled with horror as he sees Bulk towering over him-

Ahuizotl: Bill Nyeker's eyes tell the entire story right there…

-Bulk grabs hold of Nyeker's sweater vest, and in one fell swoop lifts him off of the ground, up into the air in a Gorilla Press Slam position, and throws him over the announce table where Nyeker lands into the chairs of Garble and Ahuizotl!-

Ahuizotl: -he and Garble now standing in the timekeeper's area- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHO CAN STOP THIS MAN?!

Garble: LUCKILY WE GOT OUT OF OUR SEATS IN TIME! Bill Nyeker WASN'T so lucky, though!

-Bulk then begins tearing off the table cover before removing the monitors, the crowd cheering loudly because they know a table spot is coming up-

Ahuizotl: And HERE comes the remodeling!

-Bulk sets his sights on Shining Armor, also bringing him to his feet-

Garble: Any normal person in this situation, I'd feel sorry for...but since it's Shining Armor, I just CAN'T bring myself to care.

Ahuizotl: His arm already may be broken, but now he has to contend with this HULKING individual!

-Bulk puts Shining up on his shoulders and stands in front of the announce table. He lets loose his warcry before flinging Shining off of his shoulders. Shining, unfortunately for him, has no choice but to allow his entire body to crash through the announce table, as the crowd roars in appreciation and awe-

Garble: THROUGH THE TABLE! F5 THROUGH THE GODFORSAKEN TABLE!

Ahuizotl: ANYBODY WHO CROSSES THIS BEASTLY MAN MAY NOT EVEN MAKE IT TO HIGH STAKES!

-Bulk admires the wreckage he is creating with Shining lying on the heap that used to be the announce table, and Bill Nyeker lying facedown on the chairs. He turns around and just in time, notices the boot of Rumble coming quickly towards him. Bulk ducks under to avoid the Supermodel Kick-

Garble: OHP! Rumble tried to get the jump on his former bodyguard!

-Rumble will wind up paying for that as Bulk latches his hands around Rumble's waist and German Suplexes him onto the ring apron. Rumble falls to his knees before falling face-first on the floor, severely placing an arm on his back, which must feel on FIRE right now as he kicks his legs against the floor again and again, trying to block out the pain and failing MISERABLY-

Ahuizotl: GERMAN SUPLEX ONTO THE BY-GOD APRON! THAT'S THE HARDEST PART OF THE ENTIRE RING, AND RUMBLE'S BACK JUST GOT SHATTERED AGAINST IT!

Garble: He's literally having a SPASM just a few feet in front of us! Let this be a lesson to everyone else in the back: DON'T PISS OFF BULK BICEPS!

-The next competitor up on "Who Wants to be Suplexed Until their Medical Bill is Worth a Million Dollars" is Neon Lights, who attempts to Baseball Slide into Bulk. Just as he has to everyone else's offense, Bulk sidesteps the attempts, at which point Neon has slid through the bottom rope, and is now standing in front of Bulk-

Garble: WHEN WILL YOU FOOLS LEARN?!

-Neon is able to mouth the words, "oh shi-" before Bulk's arm find their way around his chest. Neon is then Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplexed, his back landing on RUMBLE'S back, which only intensifies poor Rumble's pain-

Ahuizotl: This is both an incredible, yet FRIGHTENING scene! Bulk Biceps could single handedly take out his ENTIRE competition for this Sunday! There may be NOBODY that can compete with him in the Carnival of Carnage!

-Rumble is now practically a human mattress, though not a comfortable one in the SLIGHTEST, for Neon Lights-

Crowd: -directed at everyone BUT Bulk- YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE ALL STU-PID! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: Unfortunately, the crowd is right...in this situation, at least. But I don't blame these guys. Whichever one of them is able to best Bulk Biceps definitely has to be considered the one to watch the most in the Carnival of Carnage.

Ahuizotl: Everyone of Bulk's opponents are like hunters, and Bulk is the wild game this month. The only problem is, Bulk is the type of game that will turn YOU into THE hunted!

-Bulk looks around, seeing that there is nobody else to exact his wrath on. Suri walks up to him-

Suri: EXCELLENT display! With that, shall we call it a day?

Garble: Suri has a real PLAYER in her mitts, that's for sure…

-Bulk nods once, a scowl still etched across his face. Suri leads the way as Bulk follows her, beginning to walk towards the ramp. He is just about home free before he gets a face full of lead pipe, courtesy of…-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd is losing their shit- FLASH SENTRY! WITH LEAD PIPE IN HIS HAND, FLASH DOVE THROUGH THE MIDDLE ROPE, AND SMACKED THE PIPE RIGHT INTO THE CRANIUM OF BULK BICEPS!

Garble: THAT'S THE PIPE HE TOOK FROM CADANCE LAST MONTH! It's actually been a FULL month since he did that! Flash was hiding that pipe in his damn BOOT the ENTIRE TIME! I guess that's a good a place for it as any!

Ahuizotl: -As Flash gets to his feet, his crazy eyes being showcased as the fans in the front row smack him on his chest in stomach to tell him he did a good job- Well, that pipe is certainly being put to -Bulk is on one knee as Flash walks over to him and THWACKS him in the side of the head with the pipe- GOOD USE! -Bulk now falls to the floor completely as Flash jumps onto the left barricade at the bottom of the stage, holding the pipe in his hand as the crowd is going INSANE for Flash-

Garble: THE BIG MAN'S DOWN! FLASH TAKES DOWN BULK BICEPS, THANKS IN PART TO THAT PIPE!

Ahuizotl: It would make sense that only a foreign object could take Bulk Biceps out of the game!

-As Flash is standing on the barricade, his left foot is grabbed out from under him by Klaus. Flash's head collides with the top of the barricade as he falls to the floor-

Garble: And now Klaus! KLAUS isn't finished yet!

Ahuizotl: Don't count Klaus out! He defeated Flash in his debut match! He's shown to be VERY resourceful over the past few weeks.

-Klaus picks up the pipe that Flash dropped and measures him, making the "GET UP" gesture with his hand. When Flash does get up, Klaus strikes his forehead with the pipe, immediately allowing Flash to drop back down to the floor-

Garble: AND A HELLACIOUS BLOW! That lead pipe is being used AGAINST its current owner!

Klaus: YEEEEEES! I AM THE GREATEEEEST! -some of the crowd cheers in response-

Ahuizotl: That has yet to be seen, but he IS the only one standing right now!

-To make sure it stays like that, Klaus walks over to Bulk and lands one final hit with the pipe on his forehead-

Garble: And ANOTHER shot for good measure! Klaus trying to make sure that Bulk Biceps does NOT get back up, because if he did, hell would surely be UNLEASHED!

-Klaus slides the pipe into the ring before he reaches under the apron-

Garble: Is he retrieving another toy to play with?

-That question is answered as a ladder is soon pulled out. The crowd cheers in response-

Ahuizotl: Of course! This Sunday is ALL about ladders! Klaus may as well accustom himself to them while he can!

Garble: Yeah, you're right. It's a good strategy that will surely give him a slight advantage over everyone else.

-Klaus then slides the ladder into the ring before entering the ring himself. Klaus begins to set up the ladder by himself, making sure to place it right under the briefcase-

Ahuizotl: It looks as if Klaus has NO desire to use the ladder as a weapon. I think he's going to climb it!

Garble: Well, the briefcase IS hanging above the ring for show. Perhaps Klaus is conducting a simulation of this Sunday, LIVE on Lunacy!

-Klaus begins climbing up the ladder, rung by rung. Klaus makes it to the second rung from the top before he reaches up, touching the briefcase for the first time-

Ahuizotl: And Klaus becomes the first man to come into contact with the Carnival of Carnage briefcase!

-Klaus holds onto the briefcase steady with one hand as he uses his other to unhook it. Much of the crowd cheers in delight as Klaus pulls down the briefcase from the cable, holding it high above his head with both hands-

Garble: And there you have it! He may have lost the match, and Bulk may have decimated just about EVERYONE else in it, but despite all of that, KLAUS is the only one standing amongst all this wreckage!

Ahuizotl: And he's standing on top of a ladder, with the Carnival of Carnage briefcase in his grasp. Could this be a sign of things to come at High Stakes?!

Garble: If Klaus has anything to say about it, it WILL be! He claims he is the awesomest, the best, and if he wins this Sunday, he could very well be CHAMPION at any time he chooses. The future of the EWF will be forged at High Stakes, and Klaus could be the CENTERPIECE of that future!

Ahuizotl: If you thought the havoc we witnessed tonight was unbelievable, just wait until this Sunday! The action will be absolutely OFF THE CHARTS!

Garble: I can't WAIT! The Carnival of Carnage! The absolute PERFECT name for something of that nature!

-Klaus' theme music is playing as a "KLAUS" chant breaks out amongst the Lunatics as Klaus is now sitting on top of the ladder, holding the briefcase in his lap, a grin that may never leave his face on...well, his face-

-The camera shifts to the trainer's room, where Cloudchaser is sitting in a chair beside Flitter, who is lying on one of those trainer beds, holding an icepack against her right cheek as Cloudchaser has an arm around her sister. Giz is busy pacing around the room, looking like a man possessed. He walks to the door and opens it up as a knock is heard-

Giz: -taking a sigh of disappointment- ...Hey there, Silver...I was really hoping I'd see Thunderlane as soon as I opened the door, so I could beat him until he had to be carried off to a hospital!

-Silver walks in, gaining smiles from both Flitter and Cloudchaser. Silver waves at them with his own smile-

Silver: Very sorry to deceive you, Giz. Hello, Dr. Stable. How is Flitter holding up?

Dr. Stable: Not too bad at all. Her cheek is just a little swollen, but other than that, everything is in tip-top shape.

Flitter: Mhm. All I need is to hold this icepack against my face for a little longer.

Giz: What I do to Thunderlane the next time I see him will end in a chalk outline being traced around his BODY!

Silver: -standing next to Cloudchaser- How are you holding up now, Cloudchaser? There were rumors that you might be in attendance for tonight's show.

Cloudchaser: I'm here because...no matter what happens, this is my job, my LIFE. Wrestling is my greatest passion. I'm here at Monday Night Lunacy to compete.

Flitter: And she'll be competing with ME, because sisters do EVERYTHING together!

Cloudchaser: -she giggles while nodding at Flitter- That's right! -her smile suddenly drops- I don't know mentally if I'll ever be the same, but...I can't stay locked up in my house forever, crying about how wonderful our relationship could've been...for a while, I thought Thunderlane lashed out at me because of something that I did...I put all of the blame on myself. But, like always, Giz and Flitter were there for me, and they helped me understand that, none of this is my fault. It simply boils down to Thunderlane being...a jerk. -she sniffles, trying to prevent more tears from escaping- Something I never thought he had the capability of being...

Flitter: -now she is the one to put an arm around her sister- He was ALWAYS a jerk, Cloudchaser. You are MUCH better off without him. He doesn't deserve someone as awesome as you.

Giz: He's MORE than just a JERK! He's an ABOMINATION of the human race! And after High Stakes, he'll be a DEADMAN!

Silver: I know you're hot right now, Giz, but I'm sure you realize that, if it wasn't for Flitter, YOU would be sitting where she is right now.

Giz: Yes, I know. I SHOULD BE sitting there! Flitter never deserved to get KICKED! It should've been ME who had taken her punishment!

Flitter: Don't say that, Giz! I don't want to see you hurt!

Giz: AND YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER LIKE THIS?! NO! I DON'T. -Flitter winces at Giz's outrage- I'm sorry for yelling, but recently, all the people I care for in this business have been getting HURT! And it's all at the bidding of ONE man...yes, because of Flitter, I wasn't dropped on my head, but it would've been WORTH getting dropped on my head if she wouldn't have gotten Superkicked! I would've taken a THOUSAND Brainbusters, a THOUSAND Superkicks, a THOUSAND of whatever that bastard has lined up! I would put myself through ANY physical barrier if it meant Flitter and Cloudchaser NEVER had to get hurt again!

-Flitter and Cloudchaser frown at Giz's words, even though inside they appreciate his concern over them-

Giz: This is just...this is just so FUCKED UP! -he turns towards Dr. Stable- Why isn't HE in here?! I split that asshole's chin WIDE open! Shouldn't he be in here to get stitches?!

Dr. Stable: He went to go see Dr. Maroon, instead.

Giz: -rolling his eyes in anger, whispering under his breath- That motherfucker…

Silver: Let's speak about what you did to Thunderlane during your match, Giz. You did just what you've said you were going to do what you got your hands on him: You nearly obliterated him!

Giz: -nodding vigorously- I sure did, and I've got NO PROBLEM doing it ALLLLL over again at High Stakes! I WAS going to go easier on him, and have a straight-up wrestling match with him then, but after what happened tonight...no. I will NEVER go easy on that bastard. Whenever I see him, I will WHOOP HIS ASS, harder and harder EACH TIME! I'll tell you, Silver, I've NEVER been as excited for a match as I was tonight...when Luna came to me, and told me I would be teaming up with Thunderlane, I couldn't help but smile. I don't think I've ever smiled so widely in my LIFE!

Cloudchaser: It was an EVIL smile, mind you.

Giz: -waving off Cloudchaser's claim- Details, details. I was just in complete and utter EUPHORIA to be able to finally get ahold of him! And I didn't waste a single SECOND, either...once the bell rang, my fun began! How many Uppercuts did I hit him with? -he looks around at everyone in the room, hoping they have an answer- 40? 50? 60? I lost count, but I busted his chin open after about HALF of whatever the number was. What is crazy is that I am NOT a violent person, but I was ELATED when I saw Thunderlane's blood! That's the kind of reactions you get when you're pummeling the man who has been TERRORIZING those you love…

Silver: And after ALL of those Uppercuts, Thunderlane was STILL able to get to his feet, and go after you, his opponents, and, unfortunately...Flitter. -he frowns-

Giz: I will give him ONE thing, and one thing ONLY...he can sure take a beating. His durability is AMAZING. But what I can't wait to find out is...will Thunderlane get up after our next encounter? Can Thunderlane endure another confrontation with me? I don't think he can. Like I said...this Sunday WON'T be a wrestling match…-he shakes his head- far from it. So when I bash Thunderlane with 50 more Uppercuts, and the stitches in his chin BURST, and a fountain of blood gushes out, will Thunderlane continue to fight...or will he fall to the mat? Whichever route he takes, doesn't matter to me, because whether he stands, or he falls, I will CONTINUE to strike, I will CONTINUE to pummel, I will CONTINUE to abuse and VICTIMIZE Thunderlane...and I will be just as REMORSELESS, just as INHUMANE, just as CALLOUS as he was when he badmouthed Cloudchaser...when he Superkicked Flitter...at High Stakes...all of my rage, all of my emotions will transform me into the embodiment of Thunderlane...although, unlike him, who likes to sought out, and prey on anyone he comes across...I will not be the same. No...because I have only ONE person on my radar...just ONE person that I wish to dismantle...and that...is Thunderlane. I look forward to finding out if he can survive the onslaught I have planned for him...or if...he will PERISH. And Silver Shill...I will enjoy every...single...SECOND...of the mauling...that I present to Thunderlane...the only person that WON'T...is Thunderlane HIMSELF.

Silver: -even Silver Shill looks terrified for Thunderlane as he looks at Giz with wide eyes- Well, uhhh...thank you for that. Good luck to you on Sunday, Giz, -he then turns around- and good luck to you ladies in your match tonight.

Flitter: Thanks, Silver! And who knows…-she points at herself and her sister- one of us could be fighting at High Stakes, as well.

Silver: That certainly may happen. If it does, I wish you luck in the ladder match.

Giz: So long, Silver. -he can only muster a tiny smile at Silver as he walks out of the room. Silver waves to everyone before closing the door. With the haunting words of Giz Hero, we take another commercial break-

Ahuizotl: -as Lyra and Bon Bon's theme is playing- And we have returned to Monday Night Lunacy, where 9 women have currently piled into the ring, for what is to be a Battle Royal to decide the final participant in the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match at High Stakes.

Garble: We've got some fresh faces, some familiar faces, and some who tried to make the cut in a previous Battle Royal a few weeks ago. But there is still ONE face missing...a woman who has no problem BREAKING faces if she has to!

-The sound of glass shattering sends the fans into a frenzy, as the other 9 women in the ring brace themselves for who will be the biggest competition-

Ahuizotl: Well, there's 9 faces in the ring that are available to break! With reference to breaking, when the sound of glass breaking hits your ears, you know only ONE woman can come out!

-The camera continues to film the stage in hopes of capturing the final participant's entrance. Many seconds go by, however, and that woman is nowhere in sight-

Garble: This is...there's something off about this…

Ahuizotl: Precisely...WHERE is Berry Punch? I really hope she isn't unconscious backstage, in a pool of her own vomit.

Garble: That would be a callback to when she first started in the EWF. Berry has put those days WAY behind her! She's way more responsible now!

Ahuizotl: Well where is she?! This could be the last opportunity she gets like this!

-Everyone in the match but Indigo Zap is standing in front of the stage. Indigo is staying in the back, preparing for her first match on the big stage of Monday Night Lunacy-

Garble: -as Indigo throws some practice jabs- Everyone awaiting...the arrival of Berry Pun- -he is interrupted as Berry Punch crawls out from underneath the apron, the crowd collectively cheering all at once- THERE SHE IS! IT'S BERRY PUNCH!

Ahuizotl: BERRY PUNCH WAS UNDER THE RING!

Garble: I KNEW she wouldn't allow herself to pass up an opportunity like this!

Ahuizotl: Everyone in the ring has their backs turned to her, but Berry doesn't give a damn! -she slides into the ring behind Indigo Zap as the bell immediately rings upon her doing so-

Match 4: Berry Punch vs Indigo Zap vs Bon Bon vs Lyra vs Flitter vs Cloudchaser vs Honeycomb vs Sadie Sandals vs Sugarcoat vs Twinkleshine

-Upon entering the ring, all of the women in the ring turn around to see Berry getting to her feet. Indigo follows upon hearing the bell. Berry is right behind Indigo as she turns around and nails her with a right hand. This knocks Indigo back into the ropes on her right, after which Berry hits her with a right hand so hard that it sends her over the top rope. Berry finishes the job by pushing Indigo's feet, which causes her to fall down to the floor-

Garble: Indigo made a TERRIBLE mistake staying behind everyone else!

1st Elimination: Indigo Zap by Berry Punch (1) (0:06)

-Twinkleshine decides to run at Berry with her jaw dropped over how easily she eliminated Indigo Zap. Berry ducks her attempted clothesline and vaults her over the top rope, where she then falls to the floor next to Indigo Zap-

Ahuizotl: Another elimination! Berry Punch has shocked everyone by hiding under the apron!

2nd Elimination: Twinkleshine by Berry Punch (2) (0:10)

-The rest of the women at the front of the ring begin walking towards Berry, looking to end her little tirade here. Berry will have not of that, and looks to get the jump on them LITERALLY as she leaps at the women farthest to her left (which is Lyra and Sugarcoat,) knocking them both into the corner behind them. The 5 other girls (because Lyra and Sugarcoat are in the corner) begin to swarm around Berry. Before they can do any damage, Berry is able to grab both of Lyra's legs and swing them over the top rope. Lyra is able to hang on, but a right hand from Berry causes her to collapse to the floor-

Ahuizotl: LYRA IS GONE! Bon Bon may be enraged by that, but she could be joining her soon!

Garble: EVERYONE could! Berry Punch is a HOUSE OF FIRE!

3rd Elimination: Lyra by Berry Punch (3) (0:17)

-Sugarcoat tries to punch Berry, but Berry catches her fist. Needing to escape from this crowd of girls that has surrounded her in the corner, Berry shoves Sugarcoat into the 3 girls blocking her escape on the left (which happens to be Flitter, Sadie and Honeycomb.) Sugarcoat crashes into the three, knocking all 4 of them down to the mat!-

Ahuizotl: Sugarcoat is being used as a human bowling ball!

Garble: This is a game of 9 pin bowling to Berry Punch, and she's already eliminated three of those pins!

-The two women on Berry's right are Cloudchaser and Bon Bon. Bon Bon now has an even greater incentive to eliminate Berry, but a wrench is thrown into her plans as Berry kicks her in the gut, before nailing her with a Bar Tab!-

Garble: BERRY IS SERIOUSLY GOING TO FIGHT HER WAY OUT OF THE CORNER! WITH EASE SHE'S GOING TO FIGHT OUT OF THE CORNER!

-Bon Bon is picked up and chucked over the top by Berry, racking up another elimination for her-

4th Elimination: Bon Bon by Berry Punch (4) (0:28)

Ahuizotl: BERRY PUNCH MAY JUST ELIMINATE EVERYONE IN THIS ENTIRE DAMN MATCH!

Crowd: BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH!

Garble: SHE'S COMPLETELY CAPTIVATED THIS CROWD!

-Before she can turn around after eliminating Bon Bon, Cloudchaser has approached Berry and turns her around. Berry responds by kicking Cloudchaser in the gut-

Ahuizotl: NOT ANOTHER ONE! It seems Cloudchaser should've tried to get Berry out when she had the chance!

-Cloudchaser avoids disaster, however, as she pushes Berry away from her before she can connect with the Bar Tab. Berry is pushed right to Sadie Sandals, who has just gotten up to her feet, and has her back turned to Berry. Berry unleashes a clothesline to the back of Sadie's head, which knocks her over the top rope and down to the floor-

Garble: Even when Berry isn't TRYING to eliminate people, she does anyway!

5th Elimination: Sadie Sandals by Berry Punch (5) (0:36)

Ahuizotl: In just over HALF of a minute, Berry Punch has gotten rid of HALF of her opponents in this match!

Garble: It seems NOBODY wants to be in that ladder match more than her!

-Berry looks to her left side and grabs Flitter by the neck with both hands. She then drags her over to a nearby corner, allowing her to sit in it as she puts the boots to her chest-

Ahuizotl: Flitter, becoming a victim to the proverbial stomping of the sandcastle!

-Cloudchaser interrupts Berry while she is stomping by turning her around again. Berry grabs Cloudchaser and throws her down onto the mat to where she is seated against Flitter in the corner, the crowd's cheers reaching insane heights-

Garble: And now CLOUDCHASER gets the same treatment as her sister!

-Berry begins stomping into Cloudchaser's chest, which puts pressure on Flitter as her sister is pressed against her with each stomp-

Ahuizotl: No one in this match is safe from the surliness of Berry Punch!

-Berry turns around and makes her way out from that corner. She bounces off the ropes and, as Sugarcoat turns around upon getting to her feet, is Thesz Pressed down to the mat by Berry, who mounts Sugarcoat and begins punching the daylights out of her. She continues punching her until she is caught with a boot in the back of the head from Cloudchaser, which knocks her off of Sugarcoat-

Garble: And here comes Cloudchaser from behind! A win tonight in this Battle Royal would erase the wet blanket that's been hanging over her head for the past 3 weeks.

Ahuizotl: That is why I wouldn't mind at all if Cloudchaser won. That young lady needs SOMETHING to be happy about!

-Cloudchaser gets Berry to her feet and Irish Whips her, leaning down before Berry hits the ropes. Cloudchaser is expecting Berry to bounce back to her so that she may hit another high impact move on her, but Berry stops her own momentum once she hits the ropes. She walks up to Cloudchaser and leans down enough herself so that Cloudchaser can clearly see the pair of middle fingers that Berry shoves right into her face-

Ahuizotl: -as the crowd pops HUGE for Berry's retort- OH! The double birdies! Berry Punch does not give a DAMN what ails you!

Garble: All you are to her is a body in this Battle Royal. A body she intends to chuck over the top rope!

-Berry then kicks Cloudchaser in the gut after flipping her off. Cloudchaser only has time to look at Berry with a shocked expression before she is grabbed by her hair and LAUNCHED over the top rope, flipping over the top and face planting into the floor on her way down

Garble: -as the crowd "OHHHHHHs" at the impact- OH JEEZ! Cloudchaser was just PROPELLED over the top rope by Berry Punch!

Ahuizotl: That was a nasty, NASTY landing she took there…-a bit of the crowd boos at the elimination of Cloudchaser- And it sounds as if some of these fans don't like the fact that Cloudchaser's aspirations for High Stakes are going to end here.

Garble: Hey, I'm kind of bummed out, too, to be honest. Berry Punch is a bad-ass girl, but I think many people wanted Cloudchaser to win this match so that she could finally have another positive outcome in her life.

Ahuizotl: It's definitely another heartbreaker for her, but her sister IS still in the matchup. I KNOW that Cloudchaser would LOVE for her sister to get a victory here.

Garble: You're right, man. That would certainly make a lot of people happy. Can she pull it off, though? Can she survive against the elimination MACHINE that is known as Berry Punch?!

6th Elimination: Cloudchaser by Berry Punch (6) (1:15)

Crowd: -a small portion- LET'S GO FLI-TTER! -a much larger portion- LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY! LET'S GO FLI-TTER! LET'S GO BER-RY!

Garble: Flitter's got her fans, but the majority want to see Berry Punch make it to High Stakes!

Ahuizotl: Honeycomb is another favorite, and she's still apart of the match, as well.

Berry: -leaning over the top rope as Cloudchaser sits on the floor, trying to compose herself- Hey. I'm sorry, sister, but I've been put through too damn much to let ya get one over on me…-she is about to turn around, but she soon wishes she would've done so sooner as Sugarcoat sneaks up from behind and lifts her over the top rope-

Garble: -the crowd OHHH'ing as Berry is on the verge of being eliminated- BERRY PUNCH! BERRY PUUUUUNCH! -Berry hangs onto the top rope with both hands as she squats, soon able to pull herself back onto the apron. The crowd cheers, happy that she is safe-

Ahuizotl: Berry's called herself the toughest daughter of a bastard many a time, and that's proven to be true, but even SHE has a heart. She can show compassion, she can show sympathy!

Garble: Yeah, and that compassion nearly cost her a chance to compete at High Stakes! She was almost ousted by Sugarcoat, a new face on CCW, who debuted just last week, and had an impressive showing in a match against Tree Hugger, which she lost.

-Before Berry can be knocked off the apron, she shoves her left foot through the middle rope, planting it into Sugarcoat's midsection, which knocks her back. Berry then re-enters the ring and does what Sugarcoat did to her: Toss her over the top rope-

Ahuizotl: The rookie might be eliminateeee- -Sugarcoat deploys the same strategy as Berry, and hangs onto the top rope- NO! No, she hangs on!

-Berry brings her boot through the middle rope again, which hits Sugarcoat's waist. She STILL hangs onto the top rope, however. Berry has one last resort, which is placing her arms around the neck of Sugarcoat is driving it DOWN onto the top rope! THIS causes Sugarcoat to lose her balance, as she ultimately drops to the floor below-

Garble: Not for long! What an INNOVATIVE elimination by Berry Punch!

Ahuizotl: It was basically a Bar Tab done ON the apron, with Sugarcoat's throat being JAMMED into the top rope, forcing her to crumble to the floor. If that doesn't sound painful, then I don't know WHAT is!

7th Elimination: Sugarcoat by Berry Punch (7) (1:35)

-Behind Berry Punch, Flitter has Honeycomb hooked. Honeycomb escapes Flitter's attempted offense and shows her backwards. Berry turns around just in time to wrap one arm around Flitter's waist, and use the other arm to grab onto her trunks for leverage. Berry then flips Flitter over the top rope, where she lands on the apron safely-

Garble: Flitter, in an EXTREMELY precarious position! SO many eliminations have occurred from the apron tonight!

-Berry moves out of the way as Honeycomb comes running and jumping at her. Honeycomb's elbow crashes into an unsuspecting Flitter, who is knocked off of the apron entirely-

Ahuizotl: Flitter is OUT! That's unfortunate…

Garble: It looked like Flitter was about to hit her Flitter Flip on Honeycomb, but Honeycomb got loose and promptly shoved Flitter RIGHT into harm's way!

8th Elimination: Flitter by Honeycomb (1) (1:49)

Ahuizotl: Neither sister will be moving onto High Stakes, which is disheartening, but we MUST look ahead...coming up on the two minute mark, THESE are our final two competitors...Honeycomb. Berry Punch. One of these women will advance to High Stakes, while the other WILL NOT.

Crowd: -almost all of the crowd- LET'S GO BER-RY! -a small bit- HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB! LET'S GO BER-RY! HO-NEY-COMB!

-Honeycomb approaches Berry, smiling from ear-to-ear-

Honeycomb: Yay! We made it to the final 2! How about a good luck hug? -the crowd cheers very loudly as Honeycomb outstretches her arms-

Garble: AWWWWWW! I know a possible Championship match and a shot at IMMORTALITY is on the line but DAMMIT TAKE THE HUG! TAKE THE FREAKING HUG! IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT I WILL JUMP INTO THAT RING AND TAKE IT FOR YOU!

Ahuizotl: Easy there, eager beaver...Berry would probably kick your ass.

Garble: PROBABLY? There isn't no "probably" about it. She totally WOULD! But I DON'T CARE! IT'D BE WORTH IT TO GET TO HUG HONEYCOMB!

Ahuizotl: You're acting like a real creep right now..

Crowd: HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!

Garble: SEE?! EVERYBODY wants them to hug! COME ON, Berry!

-Berry smirks, shrugging as she moves her arms towards Honeycomb's frame. Immediately upon doing so, Honeycomb's outstretched arms morph into just ONE of her hands grabbing the hair of Berry and rushing her to the ropes-

Garble: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!

-Honeycomb chucks her over, much to the shock and AMAZEMENT of the crowd. Berry manages to hang out, but the whole thing is still awesome-

Ahuizotl: IT WAS A RUSE! IT WAS ALL A PLOY THOUGHT UP BY HONEYCOMB!

Crowd: THAT WAS CLE-VER! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CLE-VER! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CLE-VER! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CLE-VER! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CLE-VER! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS CLE-VER! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* -this chant quickly turns into- HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB! HO-NEY-COMB!

Garble: THIS CROWD LOVES IT! Either they want HONEYCOMB to win now, or they're just voicing their DELIGHT over that nearly FOOLPROOF plan!

Ahuizotl: It's foolproof because Berry Punch was able to stay on the apron, but the concept and delivery was BRILLIANT. But how do we know that Berry HERSELF wasn't going to pull the SAME thing?

Garble: That's a good point, man. Berry doesn't seem like the hugging type. Regardless, HONEYCOMB was the one who acted on it first, so SHE gets ALL of the credit!

-Honeycomb thrusts her shoulder through the middle rope in an attempt to get rid of Berry, but Berry again avoids disaster by stepping to the side. Berry then latches her hands around the ears of Honeycomb and YANKS her through the middle rope and onto the apron-

Ahuizotl: They're BOTH on the apron now!

Garble: It's anybody's ballgame!

-Berry kicks Honeycomb in the gut before delivering one FINAL Bar Tab ON THE APRON-

Ahuizotl: Berry Punch HITS A HOME RUN!

-Honeycomb reacts by landing back-first on the apron with her left arm and leg hanging off to the side. That winds up not being enough to keep her sustained on the apron, as she ultimately slides the rest of her body down to the floor, the crowd celebrating all at once as the bell rings-

Garble: IT'S OVER! High Stakes…"Marble Cold" is coming for you!

Madden: Here is YOOOOUUUUURRRR WINNNEEERRRRR...BEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYY..PUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCH!

-Berry falls into the ring through the middle rope, throwing her arms into the air as she gets onto her knees, very worn out as a result of her dominant show in that match-

Ahuizotl: We have NEVER seen such a DOMINATING performance in a Battle Royal as we did tonight with Berry Punch! She eliminated EIGHT of her opponents. That is all but ONE, ladies and gentlemen!

-Berry begins climbing onto each of the corner's middle ropes, flinging her middle fingers into the air as the sea of Lunacy fans all around the arena envelop her in cheers and applause-

Garble: I don't even think she got ONE elimination in the Battle Royal a few weeks ago, but Berry was absolutely a completely different animal here tonight on Lunacy! At one point, she had eliminated HALF of the competition before we even hit the ONE MINUTE mark! She had so much to prove after losing her spot at High Stakes against Trixie last week. Many women in the locker room won't be happy. They may think Berry Punch got another undeserved opportunity tonight, but none of that matters. What matters is that Berry Punch is once again a part of the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match!

Ahuizotl: I do not know why Luna even allowed her to compete in this match. Perhaps she thought Berry might fail again, and only wanted to get a good laugh out of her failure?

Garble: That sounds like something Luna would do. I don't think Berry Punch gives a DAMN what Luna had in mind, or that she thought she would fail again, because in Berry's mind, she KNEW she wouldn't fail again. She COULDN'T fail again! Who knows when she would get an opportunity like this again if she did?

Ahuizotl: Failing wasn't an option for Berry Punch tonight, as she spoiled the hopes of 9 other women who were also striving to compete at High Stakes. In the end, those 9 women couldn't extinguish the fire that had been lit under Berry Punch since her match with Trixie last week. That fire is coming STRAIGHT for High Stakes, where she could very well burn down the ENTIRE arena, escaping with that briefcase.

-Berry exits the ring through the middle rope, walking backwards up the ramp as she holds her middle fingers up into the air, ECSTATIC on the inside, but that can't be shown by the brusque (or gruff or sharp I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T REALLY DESCRIBE IT IT'S NOT EXPRESSIONLESS LIKE MAUD AND SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANGRY WHY WOULD SHE BE ANGRY SHE FUCKING WON THE MATCH BUT SHE HAS HER EYEBROWS FURROWED A BIT AND HER UPPER LIP IS SUCKED INTO HER MOUTH A LITTLE BIT AGAIN I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO DESCRIBE THIS THE WORDS I USED LIKE GRUFF OR SHARP MAY BE COMPLETELY WRONG BUT THEY SOUND LIKE THEY WORK BUT THEY MIGHT NOT FUUUUUCK SHE HAS A FACE OKAY BERRY PUNCH HAS A FACE AND RIGHT NOW THE LOOK ON HER FACE SAYS "I'm not angry, I'm not expressionless, but man, I'd like to pop open a cold one and kick Luna's purple ass" I DON'T KNOW IT'S ROUGH LOOKING WHAT I'M TRYING TO DESCRIBE THE FACE I MEAN IS ROUGH LOOKING!-

Garble: But before she gets there, Berry has ONE last stop she needs to take. She'll get the opportunity to do what she does best...well, besides fighting and drinking: TALK. Berry will be given a live microphone, and be given the opportunity to talk to each of her opponents at High Stakes.

Ahuizotl: That will surely be a sight to see, and we don't have to wait much longer for it! Berry Punch claims victory in this Battle Royal in under THREE MINUTES. What an INCREDIBLE performance…

-We catch Berry Punch turning her back on the fans as she does her signature walk through the curtain-

9th Elimination: Honeycomb by Berry Punch (8) (2:24)

-We cut to the office of General Manager Luna, as she is half-sitting on her desk, watching in disgust at the outcome of that match-

Swirlinaitis: -bracing himself for the wrath of Luna- That is an unfortunate outcome…

Luna: -pinching the bridge of her nose to suppress her anger- Berry will be a PAIN to deal with during the hearing tonight...I figured those 8 women would've teamed up to dispose of her, but I never anticipated Berry to stash herself under the ring.

Swirlinaitis: She is smarter than we expected…

Luna: That may be, but she is not as smart as US. -she smiles, looking back at Swirlinaitis- And she isn't good enough to outlast 8 other women in a deadly ladder match, especially the combined effort of Trixie and Cadance.

-Swirlinaitis nods with his own smirk, as a knock on the door is heard-

Luna: You may come in. -Luna is surprised to see Klaus of all people, enter her office, holding the lead pipe he took from Flash earlier in his hand-

Klaus: -grinning and putting his arms up (fists not balled up)- I...have ARRIVED.-he approaches Luna with a wide smile-

Luna: -flashing a surprised smile- Well...hello there, Klaus.

Klaus: Hello there, Ms. -he nods in the direction of Swirlinaitis- Mr. -Swirlinaitis nods back with a smile-

Luna: I...I did not expect you to come here. Thank you for knocking and not barging in here.

Klaus: Yeeees! I am the most courteous man.

Luna: Well um...what may I do for you?

Klaus: Oh, well uh...I just came by your office to...deliver this its rightful owner. -he holds out the lead pipe to Luna-

Luna: -looking at the lead pipe with a dropped mouth- Wow, Klaus-that's...that's very thoughtful of you.

Klaus: Yeeeees! I always do the ring thing. When I see an old lady having trouble walking across the street, I tell her to go home, because old ladies should be inside their homes, knitting lederhosen and baking oatmeal cookies. When I spot a little kitty stuck in a tree, I find a mouse and throw it up onto the branch the kitty is situated on, because soon enough, the kitty will die if it isn't able to nourish itself. -he shrugs- It is what I do, because I am the coolest, the best, and the most awesome.

Luna: Well…-she grins- you certainly ARE. You didn't need to do this at all!

Klaus: It didn't belong to that kleptomaniac Flush Centaur, and I have no use for such a thing, so I brought it back to the source.

Luna: -she nods, sitting it on her desk- Well, it really belongs to Cadance, and she isn't here right now, so I will hold onto it until she comes back.

Klaus: Excellent!

Luna: You know...you've really been impressing me the last few weeks, Klaus. The flawless tactic of keeping yourself out of the ring in the Battle Royal until the time was right, your MAGNIFICENT victory over Flash Sentry, and though you didn't win tonight, you were standing tall over everyone, with the Carnival of Carnage briefcase over your head at the top of the ladder. That could very well happen this Sunday, as well.

Klaus: Yeees! I am used to blowing people away. But I blame my partners for the loss I suffered. If I were in the ring with Flush Centaur, Book Bicentennial, Nylon Lice OR Bib Nesquik, I would have defeated them! I could've even defeated them ALL AT ONCE, AND my stupid partners, because none of them are as cool, as awesome or as good as me.

Swirlinaitis: Don't you think you should...know the names of the people you're wrestling?

Klaus: -he shakes his head- Their names do not matter. The only name that matters in this ladder match on Sunday, is the one who will be announced as the victor...KLAUS.

Luna: Well, one of those men you speak of is Shining Armor, a talented member of The System, but I do admire your beaming confidence. Tell you what...I don't want you to think I DON'T appreciate you bringing back Cadance's lead pipe, because I DO. I TREMENDOUSLY appreciate it, as Flash Sentry had been holding it hostage for a month, and was the absolute LAST person that needed to hold it...here on Lunacy, I like to compensate my talent when they do something good for me, or if they show a lot of promise...and Klaus, not only have you done a good deed today, but I see MASSIVE potential in you.

Klaus: -he smirks- Good to know your eyesight is above reproach.

Luna: So here is what I'm going to do for you...as repayment for returning The System's pipe, REGARDLESS of the outcome of High Stakes, whether you win OR lose...you, Klaus...will be given a shot...at the Carnage Championship.

Klaus: -his eyes grow wide- YEEEEES! I am so happy I could start CLOGGING. Clogging is from my homeland, you know. -he winks toSwirlinaitis-

Swirlinaitis: Aw, COOL! I LOVE clogging! We should clog sometime!

Klaus: Yeeees we should! -he turns back to Luna, clearing his throat- When will I receive my title shot?

Luna: Well, depending on who walks out Champion at High Stakes, it may or may not be at the next pay per view...but REST ASSURED...you WILL be given a Championship match at SOME POINT next month.

Klaus: GLORIOUS! I look forward to my opportunity, to which I will undoubtedly THRIVE in, just like everything else in my life I have taken on.

Luna: -she nods- And I will undoubtedly be looking forward to you becoming the Carnage Champion.

Klaus: -he turns around, walking towards the door- Yeeeees! Yeeeeeeeees! YEEEEEEEEES! -he closes the door, as Swirlinaitis is snickering-

Swirlinaitis: He is CERTAINLY a character…-the scene fades out at Luna is too trying to contain her laughter.

The camera shifts to a random part of the backstage area, where the Lunacy theme song is playing as we see Diamond Tiara making her way through a hallway, Championship around her waist, huge smile on her face-

Garble: A big announcement from our General Manager...and speaking of big, when we come back, a BIG Championship match will take place!

Ahuizotl: Diamond Tiara will ONCE AGAIN defend her Crater Chick Championship against an unassigned female on the roster. 6 days before High Stakes, will the high stakes of Diamond Tiara's invitational cost her the title? We will find out...NEXT!

-We cut to commercial with Diamond grinning at some backstage workers as they wish her good luck in her title defense-

Madden: Ladies and gentlemeeeen...RrrrrrrrUUUUUMBLEEEEE...haaaas leeeft..the buiiiildiiiiing…-much of the crowd boos-

-"Rich Girls" by The Virgins creates a plethora of cheers inside the Asylum-

Madden: The followiiing conteeest, scheduuuled for ONE FAAAALL..iiiis, for the CRAAAAATEEERRRR..CHIIIIIIIIIIIIICK..CHAAAAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIOOOOONSHIIIIIIIIP! Introducing..FIRST. Froooooom LOOOOOONEYYYYYYVIIIIIIIIILLEEEEE! Weighing in at 125 POOOOOOOUNDS..she iiiiiis..the CRAAAAAAAATEEEEEERRRR CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK CHAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIOOOOOON...DIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAARAAAAAAA!

-The crowd cheers the Champion heavily as she makes her way down to the stage, huge smile on her face, and title belt strapped across her waist-

Ahuizotl: Another week, another title defense for Diamond Tiara. She wasn't able to put her title on the line last week, but this week, she's geared up, and ready to face the unnamed challenger that awaits her.

Garble: Diamond has been this for one calendar month now. It all started at Lunapalooza last month, where Diamond competed in a CLASSIC Fatal 4 Way match with Turf, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon. Ever since then, she's raised the bar with Rosely Reigns and Lightning Dust in back-to-back weeks. I can only imagine who will take the challenge on this episode of Lunacy!

Ahuizotl: NOBODY knows. Not Diamond, not you or I, not even our own General Manager knows who is going to walk through that curtain! But to Diamond Tiara, that's not an issue. She will take on ANYONE in the back that thinks they can beat her for the Crater Chick Championship.

Garble: That's what this whole invitational is about. Giving an opportunity every week to someone new. Whether it be someone who wants to step out into the limelight for the first time, or someone who wants to add another accolade to their resume. It's all about the Crater Chick Championship, and if someone new is going to step up and take charge, or if Diamond Tiara will remain the cornerstone of this revolution.

-Diamond enters the ring, releasing her belt from her waist before climbing onto the top turnbuckle and holding her title belt up with both hands, which gets a big pop from the crowd-

Ahuizotl: We know that at High Stakes, Silver Spoon WILL get a shot at the Crater Chick Championship. But will it be against Diamond Tiara, or perhaps...someone else?

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Garble: Judging by this crowd, THEY want to see Diamond Tiara walk into High Stakes with her title!

-Diamond is squatting at the back of the ring, looking at the stage, awaiting her opponent-

*SIERRA, WHISKEY, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA..SWORD...* -a sizable amount of cheers follows as Diamond is aware of what this means. Her gaze now moves away from the stage, and shifts to the crowd-

Ahuizotl: Well, we've narrowed it down to one of three choices…

-That is soon narrowed down to just one choice, as the camera spots Diane Ditzbrose hustling down the stairs, looking straight ahead at the ring with a light smirk-

Garble: And THERE we have it…

Madden: Aaaaand HER OPPONENT! Coming down the aisleee...froooom CINCINAAAATI, OHIIIIIIOOOOO..weighing in at 134 POOOOUNDS...DIIIIIIIAAAAAANEEEEE..DIIIIIIIIIIITZBROOOOOOOOOOOSEEEE…

Ahuizotl: Diane Ditzbrose, unkempt hair and all, making her way through the abundance of EWF fans, here in the Asylum.

Garble: And did you notice that as soon as the sound of that walkie talkie played through this speakers, the fans were ALREADY pumped. They didn't even KNOW which member of The Sword was coming out, but they knew they were about to see something special.

Ahuizotl: We know now, who is taking the challenge. Diane Ditzbrose, the most eccentric member of The Sword, who has also been shown to be the most ruthless. We are accustomed to, when one member of The Sword appears, the others are not far behind. But it seems like Diane Ditzbrose is going it solo tonight.

Garble: We spoke of Diamond Tiara, attempting to start a revolution by defending her title week-in and week-out. Well Ditzbrose and her partners in The Sword have created their OWN revolution...a CRUSADE you can call it, ever since the VERY first night they arrived in the EWF.

Ahuizotl: And that crusade is to inject swift, sovereign justice into every orifice of the EWF. I'm sure in the warped, convoluted reality of The Sword, winning the Crater Chick Championship would somehow help their cause drastically. I personally think The Sword just wants to take over the EWF, plain and simple.

Garble: Well, regardless of their motives, Diane Ditzbrose could hold both the Crater Chick Championship, AND one half of the Chick Combo titles by the end of this week. Those would both be some nice feathers in the kevlar of The Sword.

-Ditzbrose has found her way at the bottom of the aisle, right in front of the barricade. She is gritting her teeth in anticipation as she is fixated on both Diamond, and her Championship. Well, mostly her Championship. Diane looks behind her and threatens a male fan who tried to touch her by pretending she is about to strike him with her elbow. Security move the fan back as Diane puts one hand on the barricade and hops over, spinning herself in place before she circles the ring, both she and Diamond watching the other's every step-

Garble: Jeez...the match hasn't even started, and it looks like Ditzbrose wants to fight ALREADY, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: She is certainly a scrapper; a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second. This will be Diane Ditzbrose's first singles match in the EWF, and it could wind up being her biggest of all!

-Ditzbrose stands across from Diamond, resting in the corner with her arms on each side of the top rope, looking at Diamond with narrowed eyes. Diamond hands the referee her title so he can show it to both competitors before raising it up in the air and showing it to each side of the crowd-

Garble: She first had to deal with Rosely Reigns, and now tonight, Diamond Tiara must combat Diane Ditzbrose in what could be her most strenuous title defense to date. Ditzbrose looks hungry, but will her appetite surpass Diamond's?

Crowd: -just about all of the crowd- LET'S GO DIA-MOND! -very small part- LET'S GO DITZ-BROSE! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO DITZ-BROSE! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO DITZ-BROSE! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO DITZ-BROSE! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO DITZ-BROSE! LET'S GO DIA-MOND! LET'S GO DITZ-BROSE!

Ahuizotl: It's obvious who the favorite is, but Diane Ditzbrose has never needed the fans before to make an impact, and if she wins tonight, it will be solely because of her astonishing talent.

Match 5: Crater Chick Championship - Diane Ditzbrose vs Diamond Tiara

-5 minutes later-

-Ditzbrose has Diamond set up against the ropes with her arms behind the top rope. Ditzbrose takes her right arm and places it against Diamond's forehead. She then begins grinding her forearm against the forehead of Diamond, repeating the sequence over and over again-

Garble: This is what you meant by RUTHLESS, 'Zotl! Scraping her arm against the temple of the Crater Chick Champion!

-Ditzbrose then gives Diamond two sets of slaps with both hands before running off of the ropes behind her, dropkicking Diamond into the chest, the impact of which unravels Diamond's arms from behind the rope and causes her to fall to the mat-

Ahuizotl: FRONT DROPKICK BY DITZBROSE, CRAWLS TO THE COVER!

*1….2..-Diamond kicks out, as per expected-

Garble: Early kickout. Ditzbrose is going to need to do a LOT more than that if she wants to knock off the Champion!

-4 minutes later-

-Diamond wraps her arm around Ditzbrose's shoulder near the ropes in front of the announce table (which is no more), which excites the fans beyond belief. Ditzbrose avoids the Diamond Cutter by, just like Berry Punch did to Flitter, lifting Diamond up for a back Suplex and dumping her over the top rope. But instead of hanging on like Flitter did, Diamond falls straight over the top rope and falls to the floor, her left shoulder smacking right into it, which the crowd "OHHHHHs" very loudly at-

Ahuizotl: Diamond gets disposed of to the outside! Miraculously for Ditzbrose, she was able to fend off the Diamond Cutter!

Garble: You're not kidding. The only person that has ever kicked out of that move is Diane's partner, Rosely Reigns, but who knows if Diane herself would've been able to kick out of it?

-We get a replay of Ditzbrose's counter, which shows that, as soon as Diamond hits the floor, she rolls over to where the announce table would be and begins shaking her arm, pointing at her shoulder with a pained expression on her face-

Ahuizotl: Judg-...judging by the replay there, and Diamond's mannerisms I...I think she might be hurt…

-The referee throws up the dreaded "X" Sign in the air (which, if you don't know, the "X" Sign is a way to signify to backstage officials, paramedics, and any other wrestlers in the match that a competitor may be LEGITIMATELY injured) before he exits the ring, approaching Diamond and kneeling beside her-

Garble: Well, the official has exited the ring and is now checking on Diamond Tiara...I think you're right, 'Zotl. That fall Diamond took over the top rope looked nasty...let's take another look at it.

-Another replay is shown, the crowd cringing as they watch the footage again, this time just of Diamond's fall to the outside, which is shown in slow motion-

Garble: Here, look at her left shoulder. Watch the way it bounces off of the floor. You can even hear the crowd's strong exclamation. They could hear the SMACK of Diamond's shoulder all the way up into the cheap-seats!

-Ditzbrose exits the ring, standing on the apron. The referee turns around-

Referee: HEY! GET BACK IN THE RING! GET BACK IN THERE RIGHT NOW!

Ditzbrose: LET ME FINISH THE JOB!

Ahuizotl: This Diane Ditzbrose is SICK! She's TWISTED. Here the referee is, trying to find out the extent of Diamond's discomfort, and this woman is about to go after her and exact MORE punishment onto her!

Garble: We all know that The Sword has NO respect for their fellow competitors! Diane wants to win the Crater Chick Championship, and if Diamond can't compete, then she doesn't get that opportunity.

Crowd: DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND! DIA-MOND!

Ahuizotl: This capacity crowd, trying to will Diamond on; hoping the Champion isn't injured, and can continue to compete!

Ditzbrose: -still standing on the apron- COME OOOOOOOON, DIAMOOOOND! LISTEN TO ALL THESE PEOPLE! THEY WANT YOU TO GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU AREN'T GONNA LET THEM DOWN BY GIVING UP, ARE YA?!

Garble: GET HER IN THE RING, REF! Diamond needs her space!

Referee: -after observing Diamond's state- DIAMOND. Do. You. Want. To continue? It's up to you! If you can't compete, I'll ring the bell, and you'll still get to keep your title.

Diamond: -breathing heavily in pain, with a grimace on her face as her arm is clasped around her injured one- Y-yes...I have to fight...for my title...to make it mean something!

Garble: AMAZING! This is how much the Crater Chick Championship MEANS to Diamond Tiara! She isn't going to let this injury plague her title defense! She has to defend her title by any means, otherwise, what is the point of defending it at all?!

Ahuizotl: I don't know...I respect her will to continue, but this just doesn't seem like a smart move at all!

Garble: One of her title defenses didn't end the way she wanted to, and Diamond doesn't want THIS one to end in a crappy way, either!

Ahuizotl: But there's a big difference between someone interfering in your match, and you having an injury that could only be multiplied upon by choosing to put yourself through more abuse!

Referee: -to the timekeeper- SHE'S STILL IN IT! THIS MATCH CONTINUES!

Ditzbrose: -jumping off of the apron and lightly shoving the referee out of her way- GET OUTTA MY WAY! -she reaches down to pick up Diamond Tiara- YOU'RE NOT GONNA PUSSY OUT ON ME TONIGHT, YOU BRAT! -she throws Diamond into the ring-

Ahuizotl: This won't end well! Diamond Tiara is seriously HURT right now!

Garble: There's nothing we can do, 'Zotl. If the referee thought she was hurt enough, he would've rang the bell. But it was HER decision. Diamond has to do this for HERSELF, and we should respect that decision.

-Ditzbrose runs at Diamond, who quickly crawled to the corner once Ditzbrose threw her in. Diamond puts her right foot up as it smashes into Ditzbrose's face, knocking her back. Diamond then grabs Ditzbrose by her hair and pulls her back to the corner-

Ahuizotl: She still seems to be holding her own, despite being in obvious pain.

-Diamond climbs up to the middle rope while still holding Ditzbrose's hair. She then wraps her arm around Ditzbrose's neck and jumps off of the middle rope, flipping herself and landing on her butt (this is basically a Stone Cold Stunner but where the person who does it jumps off the middle rope and flips themselves)-

Garble: -the crowd popping huge- DIAMOND DUST! DIAMOND DUST TO DITZBROSE!

Ahuizotl: DIVING SOMERSAULT JAWBREAKER! DIAMOND, DESPITE HER INJURY, MAY STILL PULL THIS ONE OFF!

-Diamond is very slow to make the cover because of the pain she is in, but she soon does so anyway-

*1...2…-the crowd "OHHHHHs" in huge disappointment as Ditzbrose kicks out-

Garble: OH! A SPLIT SECOND AWAY FROM VICTORY! I KNEW that was too good to be true!

Ahuizotl: I am still SHOCKED that Diamond was even able to pull off the Diamond Dust!

Crowd: LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO DIA-MOND! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

-Diamond brings herself to her feet, still holding her arm like it will fall off if she lets go-

Garble: Diamond, feeding off of this crowd's energy! She may have to do that for the rest of this match if she hopes to come out victorious!

-2 minutes later-

-Ditzbrose lifts Diamond up off the mat from behind, hooking both of her arms into an elevated double chickenwing before dropping Diamond down onto the mat face-first, dropping to a seated position herself (this is hard to describe so here's a video: www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=blKAX3NRvxo (paste this link into your search bar, remove the spaces, and replace the "dots" with periods.)

Ahuizotl: HOOK AND LADDER! DITZBROSE CONNECTS WITH THE HOOK AND LADDER!

Garble: Chickenwing facebuster! CAN DITZBROSE WIN THE TITLE?!

-Ditzbrose hooks Diamond's leg-

*1…..2..-Diamond kicks out, causing Ditzbrose to rip at her messy hair in frustration. The crowd however, is incredibly happy-

Ahuizotl: DIAMOND KICKS OUT! Ditzbrose is LIVID!

-The referee drops down to the mat to check on Diamond again-

Garble: Oh no...not again...I noticed it, maybe others did, too. When Diamond landed on the mat, her shoulder didn't take any of the impact of the move, but Diamond DID bounce onto her side as a result of the force.

Ahuizotl: This is the second time the referee's had to check on Diamond in this match...let's take a look at what ALMOST won Diane Ditzbrose the Crater Chick Championship.

-A replay of the Hook and Ladder is shown, which highlights Diamond bouncing off of the mat and landing on her shoulder in slow motion, which the crowd "OHHHHHHs'' at upon seeing-

-Ditzbrose pacing in the background as Diamond is still flat on the mat, trying to suppress the pain as best she can-

Referee: That's it! RING THE BELL! SHE CAN'T CONTINUE!

-Ditzbrose is shown in the background to be FUMING. She follows the referee as he goes to talk to Madden-

Garble: The referee called for the bell...he HAD to!

Ahuizotl: It was the right thing to do, I feel. And the crowd isn't booing over his decision, so I believe they agree with it.

-Ditzbrose kicks at the bottom rope as the referee is outside the ring, talking to Madden-

Garble: And Diane Ditzbrose's hopes of becoming Crater Chick Champion will have to wait for another day.

Ahuizotl: She didn't WANT to wait another day. She wanted that Championship TONIGHT, and who knows what she'll do now that she didn't get it!

Ditzbrose: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -she looks towards the crowd, doing the "come on" gesture." It isn't long before the camera spots Reigns and Drollins filing down the aisle to nearly an entire arena full of boos-

Garble: Oh...I think we just found out what she's going to do...or should I say, what she AND her partners are going to do!

Ahuizotl: Rosely Reigns! Beth Drollins! Don't tell me they're going to get in that ring and add further damage to Diamond Tiara! DON'T TELL ME!

-Drollins somersaults over the barricade to the left of the announce table, and Reigns steps over the barricade to the left of the stage. Instead of circle the ring, Drollins enters the ropes in front of the announce table, and Reigns enters from in front of the stage-

Garble: They are! COME ON, NOW! DIAMOND ISN'T EVEN FIT TO MOVE!

-NOW Reigns and Drollins circle the carcass of Diamond Tiara, with the crowd continuing to lash out at them with boos-

Crowd: FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD! FUCK OFF, SWORD!

Garble: I'm with this crowd! GET OUT OF HERE! You don't need to make an example out of her!

-Drollins kneels down, slapping Diamond in the side of the head with earns her and her partners even MORE hatred. Drollins and Ditzbrose gently gather Diamond to her feet-

Ahuizotl: NO! NO, DAMMIT! SHE CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HERSELF!

Crowd: SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO! SCOO-TA-LOO!

-Drollins and Ditzbrose hoist Diamond onto Reigns' shoulders before standing to the sides of the most powerful member of The Sword.

Garble: SCOOTALOO, ANYONE, PLEASE! GET DOWN HERE!

-The crowd's prayers are answered as Scootaloo is seen SPRINTING down the stage. To make matters worse for The Sword, Lightning Dust and Fluttershy are RIGHT behind her-

Ahuizotl: NOT JUST ANYONE! THE CHICK COMBO CHAMPIONS, AND THE QUEEN OF THE SCEEEENE!

-The Sword delicately put Diamond down on her feet before skedaddling from the ring, Drollins almost tripping over the middle rope as she makes her escape-

Garble: And The Sword, as they SHOULD, making their retreat!

-The crowd is too busy cheering the arrival of Diamond's backup that they don't care enough to boo The Sword. Scootaloo is there to catch Diamond in her arms before she falls to the mat-

Ahuizotl: It's a DAMN good thing those three showed up when they did! Otherwise our Crater Chick Champion's injury may have gotten worse than it was before!

Garble: Who knows...Diamond could've been put on the shelf INDEFINITELY.

-Lightning Dust climbs to the top rope, watching The Sword escape through the crowd with anger in her eyes while Scootaloo and Fluttershy comfort Diamond-

Lightning: YEAH YOU RUN, YOU KEVLAR-CLAD CHICKENS! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PULL THAT CRAP ON US AT HIGH STAKES!

-Ditzbrose is just about to run to the ring, enraged by Lightning's comments. Reigns and Drollins hold her back-

Garble: Nah, let her go, you two! Ditzbrose is a NUT. Her brain needs to get knocked around her skull a few times!

Ahuizotl: She orchestrated what would've been the DOWNFALL of Diamond Tiara had Scootaloo and the Chick Combo Champions not shown up.

Garble: I know Diamond appreciates her friends making the save, as do we, because it would be HORRIBLE to see her get hurt anymore than she should. I wouldn't be surprised if Ditzbrose hurt he on PURPOSE.

Ahuizotl: She is a reckless individual, but all reckless people one day get involved in a wreck, and that wreck for Diane Ditzbrose and Rosely Reigns could be this Sunday at High Stakes, when they challenge Lightning Dust and Fluttershy for the Chick Combo Championships!

Garble: Everything could change for The Sword this Sunday...whether that be for the good or the bad. Who even knows now if Diamond Tiara will be APART of High Stakes.

Madden: Ladies and gentlemen, this match has ended in a NOOO CONTEEEST. -the crowd boos, as much of them wanted to see Diamond pick up a win- Therefore, STIIIIILLLLL the CRAAAAAATEEEEEERRRRRRR CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK CHAAAAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIIIOOOOOON..DIIIIIIIIAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOND..TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA! -THAT is something the crowd can get behind, as they cheer like crazy-

Ahuizotl: -as the referee hands Diamond her belt, which she holds in her uninjured arm- It was the right call by the official to end this contest. Some serious damage could have been done to Diamond's arm, which is something we can't afford.

Garble: But you gotta give Diamond all the credit in the world. She fought through the initial pain and agony for as long as she could; roughly three minutes. If it was her decision, she would've kept going, but luckily, the referee stepped in.

Ahuizotl: A courageous, gutsy performance by the Crater Chick Champion, who hopefully, if she is injured as bad as it appears that she is, will not be out of action for too long, if at all. It would be a damn shame to see her title reign end after a freak accident like that…

-Diamond's theme music plays as Scootaloo raises her friend's uninjured arm, which is used to hold her Championship into the air. The crowd passionately drowns the arena in cheers and love for Diamond as Fluttershy and Lightning applaud her stellar performance-

Crowd: DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* DIA-MOND TI-ARA! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: You deserve that respect! You deserve this ovation, Diamond! As long as it takes, FIGHT through the pain. Just like you fight to preserve your title reign every week!

-We take another commercial break as the crowd's chants continue. Even Scootaloo, Fluttershy and Lightning participate as Diamond is somehow able to grin through the intense pain she is experiencing-

Silver: -looks INCREDIBLY uncomfortable- H-hello everyone…-he tries his best to act professional, but fails- please welcome my final guest for tonight...th-the Eternal Women's Champion…-S-Sunset Sh-Shimmer.

-The camera pans over to show Sunset, who is EXTREMELY close to Silver's face. If she moves another inch closer, her lips will be on his cheek. She grins lustfully as she giggles into Silver's ear-

Sunset: Saving the best for last, are weeee? -more giggles follow-

Silver: S-Sunset...would it be so hard for us to keep this interview PROFESSIONAL?

Sunset: -frowns as she backs away from his face- Awww...but being professional is so BOOOORING! I suppose for YOU I could try, though...-she crosses her arms, upset that Silver doesn't want to play- It sure has been a while, hasn't it, Silver?

Silver: -mumbling- Not long enough…

Sunset: -bothered by that statement- Don't be like that! You remember what I did to you the LAST time you were naughty, don't you?

Silver: -flashbacks play through his head, in which afterwards he breaks out into a cold sweat- Y-yes...PLEASE DON'T! -he nearly breaks down-

Sunset: -looks glum- I thought you would enjoy it! Okay, I won't bring that up anymore...before you ask me a question, I have to ask you...why did you interview -she rolls her eyes- Scootaloo? -she says her name with disgust- What does her opinion matter? Why didn't you spend your time talking to someone a lot more important? Like...me! I am the CHAMPION of Monday Night Lunacy. What I have to say is more important than ANYTHING else! What has SCOOTALOO accomplished?

Silver: Well...she's the Queen of the Scene.

Sunset: Pffft! -about to burst out laughing- And where is that going to get her? A world of pain, a world of suffering, a world of abuse...courtesy of YOURS TRULY. -she takes a bow with a smirk- She doesn't have a throne, she doesn't have a scepter or even a crown to show that she's the Queen. But I have THIS…-she showcases her waist, which is home to her title- The Eternal...Women's...CHAMPIONSHIP…-she rubs it, as the camera zooms in on her proud grin. Sunset looks at the camera with that same grin- Oh yes...this shows EVERYONE that I am a CHAMPION. Not just any Champion...THE Champion! The PREMIERE athlete on Monday Night Lunacy.

Silver: You are correct...but you may not be the Champion for much longer, because last week, Scootaloo did something that I'd like to get your thoughts on. After your match, she swarmed the ring and did...essentially what you've been doing your entire career. She threatened you, she hurt you, she embarrassed you. What do you have to say about all of that?

Sunset: -she chuckles- Well...first off...Scootaloo did not EMBARRASS me...if I was "embarrassed," would I have shown up to Lunacy tonight? And as for Scootaloo's sneak attack...I'm not gonna lie...I was impressed. -she nods, which Silver is shocked by- I didn't think the little girl had it in her, but you're right...she whipped my ASS. She was about to...at least attempt to BREAK MY ARM. THAT is some real shit right there, and it's something I've done before. It's the same thing I TOLD Scootaloo I was going to do, but she beat me to it. -she sighs for a long time, shaking her head- I can't believe I'm about to say this...but what Scootaloo did...I respect. -Silver Shill's eyes are bugging out after hearing that statement-

Silver: You...you RESPECT her?

Sunset: No no no...don't take it that way. Haha! Respect Scootaloo...that's funny! -she grins- I respect her ACTIONS from last week. I DON'T respect the little girl behind them. But I'm honestly very flattered by them. I'm flattered that Scootaloo would go through SO much trouble to copy MY antics. I guess we're more alike than I thought. She did exactly what I've done...that puts her in the same boat as me. She's no saint...she's not a fun loving, easy going happy go lucky girl. -she shakes her head- She's just like me...she's cold-blooded...she's spiteful...she's depraved…-she smirks at Silver- I like that. Not saying I like HER...I mean, she was about to break my ARM! How could I like her? But she's certainly come a long way. All of those years she was bullied...they've finally caught up to her. Now she's JUST like those bullies...life is so ironic...isn't it, Silver Shill? -she turns to Silver, moving her lips closer to his. A rush of panic surges through Silver's body, as Sunset gazes at him seductively- But don't worry...she'll never be as diabolical as ME…-she giggles as her lips are mere centimeters from Silver's. Help soon arrives in the form of Scootaloo, who bashes her fist into the back of Sunset's head, knocking her to the floor. Scootaloo grabs Silver's mic and, when Sunset gets to her knees BASHES it over her forehead. Scootaloo then mounts Sunset, looking straight down at her as she speaks into the microphone-

Scootaloo: Don't you...don't you DARE slot me into the same category as YOU! -she again hits Sunset's head with the microphone- I'm NOTHING like you, and I'm NOTHING like any bully I've ever crossed in my life! I would NEVER want to be the same as someone like YOU! -microphone shot- I'M MY OWN WOMAN! -microphone shot- I didn't do what I did last week to impress you! -microphone shot- I already explained why I did it, so DON'T try to flip the script on me! -microphone shot- And I don't NEED your respect! Hearing that a sick bitch like you RESPECTS something that I did makes me want to PUKE! -microphone shot- IT MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH! -microphone shot- JUST LOOKING AT YOU GIVES ME THAT FEELING! -microphone shot- I WANT TO PUKE WHEN I LOOK AT YOU, AS WELL AS SMASH YOUR FACE IN! -microphone shot- SO WHY DON'T I DO THAT, SUNSET?! WHY DON'T I DO THAT?! -microphone shot- YOU WON'T GET TO SLEEP YOUR WAY TO THE TOP WITH A HORRIFYING, MUTILATED FACE LIKE THE ONE I WANT TO GIVE YOU! -microphone shot, as blood begins to pour from an open wound on Sunset's head- YOU WOULDN'T BE THE FACT OF ANY COMPANY WITH A MUG LIKE THAT! WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE! -microphone shot- WE WILL NEVER BE ALIKE! -microphone shot- EVER! -microphone shot- DO YOU HEAR ME?! -microphone shot- NOT EVER! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE A SADISTIC CUNT LIKE YOU!?

-Suddenly, as Scootaloo continues to strike at Sunset's head, the voice of Shining Armor begins ringing through the halls. Scootaloo gets up and off of Sunset as she does this-

Shining: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SUNSET! SUNSET! ARE YOU OKA-EUGH! -Shining falls to the floor next to his girlfriend as Scootaloo chucks the microphone right into his groin- Owwwww….fuuuuck…-With that, Scootaloo walks off, having done enough damage to both parties. The scene fades away with Shining lying next to Sunset, holding his crotch as blood continues to drip down Sunset's face as she is unconscious-

Garble: -as the crowd is cheering wildly for the actions of Scootaloo- Holy shit! Our Champion has been left a BLOODIED mess, 'Zotl!

Ahuizotl: -A "SCOO-TA-LOO" chant breaks out- I saw that! Another unabashed assault by Scootaloo! Once again, good for her! Sunset was about to force herself onto Silver Shill when it is PLAINLY clear that he is TERRIFIED of her!

Garble: Could we PLEASE hire someone new to interview the people that trigger terrible emotional reactions for Silver Shill? That poor guy...at least Scootaloo was able to arrive before things got too out of hand.

Ahuizotl: Our own General Manager had to watch that footage on the titantron...I wonder how she will react to what she would consider a "travesty."

Garble: Well, she's in the ring right now, so let's find out!

Luna: -looking terrified and extremely concerned- I WANT EVERY MEMBER OF THE MEDICAL STAFF BACK THERE RIGHT NOW TO CHECK ON SUNSET! -boos as Luna looks at the doctors stationed at ringside- I SAID NOW, DAMMIT! THE ETERNAL WOMEN'S CHAMPION NEEDS ASSISTANCE IMMEDIATELY, AND SHE NEEDS THE BEST ASSISTANCE YOU CAN GIVE HER! …..GO! HIGH STAKES' MAIN EVENT IS IN JEOPARDY! -the doctors scramble out of the timekeeper's area and rush backstage-

Crowd: SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE! SHE'LL BE FINE!

Garble: Haha! Oh gosh...these fans are SO cruel but I love it…

Luna: -sighing heavily- I...I almost feel like I should cancel our next segment...I want to be back there with my Champion, but…-she shakes her head, looking professional- No! Everything will be handled accordingly...my job is to moderate this meeting between the participants involved in the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match. I don't want to risk getting interrupted, so let's just get this under way. -she looks towards the stage as "Starry Eyed (Russ Chimes Remix)" by Ellie Goulding hits the speakers, many fans exploding with cheers- Introducing first...Rarity! -Rarity walks down to the ring with a grin on her face as she slaps hands with the fans, again kissing a young boy on the cheek as she makes her way down the ramp. "Axeman" by Jim Johnston keeps the cheers going- Midnight Strike! -Midnight's smile seems to get wider every week as she walks down to the ring. "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$ sets the stage for cheering thus far- Twist! -Twist crawls down to the middle of the stage before throwing her arms into the air, which the crowd follows. Twist makes her way down to ringside where she squats against a barricade, the fans above her reaching down to pat her on the arm and shoulders as she looks ahead with a serious expression. The sound of glass breaking nearly encapsulates the Asylum with nothing but cheers. Luna sighs, but decides to give her biggest pain in this match a fair introduction anyway- ...Berry Punch! -Berry struts down to the ring, bobbing her head. "Sky's The Limit" by CFO$ brings forth mostly boos, but some cheers are present- Turf! -Turf strides down the ramp, Aviators around her eyes as she showcases her "Legit" and "Boss" jewelry which adorns her knuckles to the crowd-

Turf: -she laughs as she looks at the ring- Look at all these TRICK-ASS bitches! THIS the competition The Boss gets?! -she shakes her head in disgust as she jumps onto the apron, all the women in the ring looking at her with contempt-

*SIERRA, HOTEL, OSCAR, ROMEO, DELTA..SWORD* -just like Turf: some cheers, but mostly boos fill the arena-

Luna: Beth Drollins!

-Beth Drollins makes her way through the crowd with a grimace on her face. When she gets to the bottom, she somersaults over the barricade before entering the ring, not even LOOKING at any of her opponents-

"Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeve…* -more cheers are heard than when Turf or Drollins came out-

Luna: Trixie!

-Trixie seems displeased by the lack of energy Luna gave for her introduction. She would've preferred to have done it herself, but she wouldn't want to outdo her boss. Trixie still brings a smug smirk to her face as she heads down to the ring-

*Seems like you're waiting for nothing…* -the most boos directed to one of the girls yet, which isn't surprising to ANYONE-

Luna: Cadance! -Countless amounts of boos follow Cadance to the ring, but she doesn't mind any of them. Her snarky smirk turns into a normal grin as she spots Trixie in the ring. She quickly slides under the bottom rope and rushes towards her new buddy in The System, standing right next to her and putting her arm around her back in a friendly way-

Ahuizotl: It looks like Cadance is pretty fond of Trixie.

Garble: I'm not so sure...the night Trixie first showed up on Lunacy, Cadance was a flat-out BITCH to her. I'm not buying it, and neither should Trixie.

-Trixie looks quite uncomfortable as Cadance has her arm around her. She has to put on a fake smile as Cadance grins at her-

-Before the last introduction can be made, the sound of creepy piano keys gets the most POSITIVE reaction out of all the women-

*DEH!*

-Soon after, the lights come back on, and Amay Wythyst is now in the ring, situated directly in front of the announce table. She is sitting in her rocking chair, hunched over, with a creepy grin on her face-

Garble: Oh fuck! That's...that's...uhhhh!

Ahuizotl: A woman who needs NO introduction!

-Everyone who is standing next to Amay on her left side (Cadance and Trixie) quickly rush to the other side of the ring. The woman standing on her right, Beth Drollins, doesn't move an inch. She clearly is not afraid of Amay as she glares at her intently. Amay turns to her side to gaze at Drollins with her eerie grin still intact-

Garble: How does she do that?!

Turf: Aww man! Why does she get the coolest entrance with the lights dimming and shit?!

Luna: -feeling a bit anxious of the presence of Amay- And...finally...Amay Wythyst. Um...th-thank you all for coming. Amay...I'm going to have to ask you to remove your...rocking chair from the ring, and stand up like the rest of us…

Amay: -her grin suddenly disappears, and is replaced by a look of displeasure- And...might I inquire, MA'AM...just WHO is going to make me surrender my seat? -after asking that question, she lowers her eyes to glare at Luna with such intensity. Luna gulps and begins to sweat a bit-

Ahuizotl: My God...even LUNA is terrified of Amay Wythyst!

Garble: If Lunacy's own AUTHORITY can't control Amay, then who CAN?!

Luna: N-nevermind...it's alright if you sit there as long as you'd like…

Amay: -her grin returns- Why, much obliged. This chair...it was Brother Avery's. He would sit in it all the time, gather us girls and boys around and tell us stories. It is a momento very close to me, so I cannot afford to let it out of my sight.

Luna: I...I understand. -she nods- Well, ladies. Whenever you are ready, you may proceed. I am just a bystander from this point on. Just do not let things get TOO out of hand, because if anyone of you strike a fellow female, I will have no choice but to remove you from the Hope Springs Eternal ladder match.

Berry: So what you're telling me is...if I grab a handful of Cadance's weave, and use it to swing her in the air like a lasso, I'm gonna be out of the ladder match?

Luna: -she sighs again- Yes, Berry...that is a form of physicality.

Cadance: -her jaw is dropped as she looks at Berry with an "I can't believe she just said that" face- WEAVE? This is AAAAALLLLL NATURAL...-she rubs her hands down from her breasts to her belly as she licks her lips-

Crowd: THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S A LIE!

Cadance: Oh...what do YOU pigs know?! I'm the SEXIEST woman you've ever seen and you KNOW it! -major boos- I'm the sexiest woman in THIS RING! WAY sexier than BERRY PUNCH. -she pretends that vomit is in her mouth after saying her name-

Berry: Here's what I've got to say about that...who gives a damn? -lots of cheers follow- I mean, if you ask me, ya look like an ostrich's ass. -more cheers as Cadance is REALLY starting to get agitated- You probably smell like one, too. -she turns to Luna- You're always hanging around with her, boss. Don't she smell like an ostrich's ass? -Luna refuses to answer that as she looks at Berry, anger rising inside of her as well- Ah well, what do I know? Cadance, you may be the prettiest darn thing to ever lace up a pair of boots, but why in the hell does that matter? We're competing this Sunday, in a damn ladder match, for a shot at the Eternal Women's title, and you wanna brag about your LOOKS? -boos follow- That ain't gonna help you win this match, sweetie. No one gives a damn WHAT you look like...so long as you can WRESTLE is all that matters! -cheers follow-

Cadance: Well, I can do that too, if you haven't noticed. I'm the first and ONLY woman to win the same Championship TWICE. -she smirks- I'm the total package! -many boos-

Rarity: You're right, darling, but the record books ALSO state that both of those title reigns...don't even add up to a full MONTH. -"OHHHHs"-

Cadance: Grrr...no one asked you! You have never even won ANY title, and you think you can berate me? Talk to me when YOU'VE done something besides FAIL at EVERY opportunity you've been given! -smirk-

Rarity: Every dog has its day, and I intend for mine to be THIS SUNDAY! -cheers- I've already defeated your partner in crime, Sunset, so I already KNOW I have what it takes to be the Champion.

Cadance: But every time you get close to a Championship, you take a slip. How do you think you can win a LADDER MATCH when you can't even climb the ladder of SUCCESS here at Lunacy?

Rarity: It is true that I've been knocked down MANY times in my time in the EWF, but I've NEVER let that get to me. Every day, I work harder than the day before. I'm always pushing myself to be the very best, and my hard work has lead me to this Sunday, where I will take EVERY step necessary in order to achieve my goal. At High Stakes, I will be yet again ONE step away from reaching the top of Monday Night Lunacy, as I will become the HOLDER of the Hope Springs Eternal briefcase. But BELIEVE me, Cadance...this time...the outcome will be FAR different. -Rarity gets a massive reception- The cream will ALWAYS rise to the top!

Crowd: RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY! RAR-I-TY!

Turf: -busts out laughing- Holy shit...the CREAM rises to the top? Get it?! Because you're really WHITE! LIKE A FUCKING GHOOOOST HAHAHAHA!

Rarity: -annoyed- I swear...could you BE anymore annoying?

Turf: -getting in Rarity's face, though she too must stand on her tippy toes- At least I got a PERSONALITY! When it comes to YOU, your skin tone reflects your character...you're VANILLA! -loud "OHHHHs" as Turf laughs. Vanilla means "to be ordinary or standard" for anyone who doesn't know-

Rarity: Vanilla? Heh. Don't kid yourself, darling. Your "personality," if that's what you want to call it...makes you the most IRRITATING person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. -many cheers-

Turf: YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

Rarity: Oh, I DO. How could I not, when you make it so painfully obvious? All you ever do is pontificate foul words about your opponents, and these lovely fans. -cheers follow- And when you come across a weak or defenseless person, you tongue-lash them and then proceed to attack them out of mere spite, just so you can look "cool." -cheers-

Turf: BITCH. I DON'T NEED TO LOOK COOL. I AM COOL! I cuss at people because that's how I express myself! You express yourself by making shitty dresses? Well I make fun of people for HOW they dress! How they look! How they FUNCTION as a human being! All you ever do is SUCK UP to these asscheeks! -she's referring to the fans as they boo- You slap their hands, you even KISS some of the little gross little troll-kids! You must LOVE germs and bacteria, and so must those kids! If I was one of those little boys, I wouldn't want your nasty-ass lips around my cheek!

Rarity: ...Do you seem what I mean? You are so VERY unpleasant. Your crass behavior gets under my SKIN!

Turf: That's because you're a fucking SQUARE! (prudish or strait-laced) I'm a Goddamn trapezoid of turbulence! -the fans cheer at that line- You think I care what a goody-goody like YOU thinks of me?! I enjoy myself! I have fun! I'm a fucking bully! I'm a FUCKING BITCH, and I've done pretty well for myself. I was one of the first Chick Combo Champions, and I ain't even gettin' STARTED yet! -she points up above her- That case right there? It's gonna be MINE. I already fucking claimed it. Ain't NO other bitch can put their hands on it but ME!

Berry: -clearing her throat- EH-EH! -Turf turns around to face her- Pardon the interruption...but the only woman that's getting her hands on that briefcase...is "Marble Cold," Berry Punch! -the crowd cheers infinitely- And if you ain't alright with that, I'm gonna have to ask you to let me whoop your ass, until you ain't got an ounce of protest in ya. -cheers-

Turf: TRY ME. What is it they call you…"the Toughest Daughter of a Bastard" in the EWF? That's cute and all, but I am THE BADDEST Bitch...in the EWF! -boos-

Berry: I see you actually believe that.

Turf: -she shrugs- You've felt it MANY times before. You've NEVER given me the hell you claim you're going to "raise" whenever you step into the ring. Berry...you're just a snake...with NO VENOM. -"OHHHHs," followed by severe booing-

Cadance: RAWR! The claws are coming out! -she sits back and watches with joy-

Turf: Ever since you've showed up, you've been making EMPTY promises. At Proving Grounds, you no-showed with Scootaloo, and that allowed me and 'Spoon to win the titles. You couldn't win the title last month, even after you said you would kick Sunset's ass harder than it had ever been kicked. Then you joined Team Rich, and we all know how that panned out…-she smirks as the crowd boos-

Berry: Yeah, we do. I lasted nearly until the very end, whereas YOU, little missy, were the SECOND person eliminated. -more "OHHHHs," followed by more cheers-

Turf: I still lasted over 20 minutes. And besides, you may have been in the match longer than me, but WHO wound up winning in the end…? -Turf arrogantly points both of her index fingers towards herself as the crowd boos furiously- that's right, bitch. ME! You've let your fans, your friends, even your own BOSS down time and time AGAIN...what makes you think you can turn shit around this Sunday? Nobody has been able to rely on you to do ANYTHING, so how come everyone should continue to support you, when the result is going to be the same as it always has? With you...falling short ONCE AGAIN. -smirks as boos surround her-

Twist: Turf, and...I suppose all of you, really. I'm not sure why you're all speculating the idea of triumphing this Sunday.

Cadance: What are you talking about? Why WOULDN'T we be stating that we're going to win? That's the whole POINT of why we're doing this.

Twist: -shakes her head- I don't think that same way. You all can go ahead and foretell if you'd like, but it won't do you much good.

Rarity: -curiously- Twist...do you NOT think you're going to win the ladder match?

Twist: I'm not saying that. I have nothing BUT confidence in myself. If I didn't, I wouldn't even bother competing. I'm just choosing to take a different approach about the aspect of victory here.

Rarity: And that would be?

Twist: Well, regardless of what you all say, this ladder match...it's a crapshoot. A shot in the dark, if you will. It's going to be a brutal match, and ALL of us are going to get hurt. Possibly SEVERELY hurt. But we compete anyway, because a title shot is in our future if we win. I would prefer not to jinx myself by claiming that I will be the winner, because really...we all have the exact same chances of winning as everyone else.

Cadance: Whaaaat? What kind of math are you utilizing to get a belief like that?

Twist: The winner of this ladder match will be the one who is there at the right place, at the right time. There's no math involved. It just makes sense. Whoever takes advantage of their openings will come out with the briefcase.

Rarity: That's an...interesting way of looking at things. I don't agree with it, but I do respect it. -she smiles-

Twist: Of course, I HOPE I'm the one to be available to climb the ladder with no one around to stop me, but with 8 other opponents, we're all just going to have to hazard a guess as to when the best time will be to go for the contract.

Cadance: -scoffs- Whatever. That's so stupid! -boos- I've never heard such an asinine opinion before! Anybody who doesn't THINK they are going to win a match, especially one as important at the one on Sunday ISN'T a factor to me. Your distorted belief makes you a NON-FACTOR in this match, Twist. You're the LEAST likely person to win!

Twist: I wouldn't think that if I were you...how can you say something like that when you know FIRSTHAND just how dangerous I am? I specifically remember playing a factor in BEATING you a few weeks ago. -"OHHHs" and then many cheers-

Cadance: Oh, that was nothing but a FLUKE! -boos return to the Asylum-

Rarity: What a childish excuse, Cadance. Twist is a fantastic competitor, and on that night you were NOT better than her. Give her the credit she deserves! -cheers-

Cadance: I don't owe her ANYTHING. One victory doesn't change a thing! She won't beat me this Sunday! NONE of you will. I am the GREATEST wrestler in this ring! -massive boos- Twist can bring whatever demons she has locked up inside of her body, because after High Stakes, that body is going to become home to even MORE demons. Demons that spawned due to the HUMILIATION Twist suffered after she LOST to me! -Cadance grins as the crowd boos unmercifully-

Twist: I wouldn't mind that at all. -she smirks- I understand demons. I've had a demon living inside of my soul since I was a young girl. It's comforting to know that Finnette is always in there, and that he will listen to me when I need him.

Cadance: Stop...stop trying to freak me out! You won't be able to handle all of the demons I force into your soul!

Twist: If they are demons that will only try to harm me, Finnette will purge them from my body, because he cares about me, and only wants to protect me. Cruel, repulsive people like YOU, though? Finnette would love nothing more than to cleanse you from the earth…-major cheers follow- Me and Finnette have been talking recently, Cadance. We've been talking...about you. Finnette would like to...meet you this Sunday. -amazingly loud cheers-

Cadance: -trying her best not to look frightened- W-well bring him to High Stakes, then! I'm not afraid of your stupid little demon!

Twist: -she smirks- Maybe not now, but very soon...you will be. Because Finnette WILL be at High Stakes…-the cheers are DEAFENING- and it will be an encounter...you WON'T soon forget.

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Berry: I'd like to sort out some demons of my own, and that brings me to you, Trixie. -Trixie looks at Berry quizzically- Last week, we had a hell of a match, and you took it to me hard. I whooped your ass, but I'll give you just as much credit, because you whooped my ass, too. It ain't often I acknowledge someone's talent. I'd sooner just shove my boot into their face, but Trixie...you're one hell of a competitor.

Cadance: We KNOW, and that is why The System enlisted her. -she grins at Trixie-

Berry: Yeaaah...and that's why I draw the line after calling you a great athlete, Trixie. You beat me, but what you did afterwards, I don't, and I CAN'T respect. I don't give a damn about your braggadocious attitude, 'cause you've earned the right to be arrogant. But what I got a problem...a BIG problem with, is that you're now with THEM. -he points at Cadance and Luna- To girls like me...The System is the enemy. They're who I come into work every week and fight against, because they're a bunch of biased, corrupt pansies. -super cheers- And that ain't right, and that ain't something I'm gonna stand for. Now I see you riding into the arena in a stretch limo, sipping champagne and shootin' the shit with...the ENEMY. You can be as obnoxious, talk as much trash, be the biggest bitch in the locker room, but I still wouldn't really have nothing against ya. But as a member of The System? I'm gonna warn ya right now. As long as you're cooperating with them yellowbelly cocksuckers, you ain't gettin' a LICK of respect from me, nor a LICK of mercy whenever I cross paths with ya. Because now? You're the enemy. You're a no-good, brownnosing, punk-ass lowlife, just like the rest of 'em. -major cheers-

Cadance: UGH! -she turns to Luna- Why is she even HERE? WHY would you give her a second chance? She doesn't deserve it AT ALL! The only thing she's doing here is bad-mouthing us!

Rarity: Why, she deserves to be in this ladder match a GREAT deal more than you! Not only was Berry Punch wrongfully ROBBED of the Eternal Women's Championship match last month, but she actually had the guts to earn her way into the match by COMPETING in the Battle Royal, unlike YOU. -massive cheers-

Cadance: -laughing- Ohohooo! You're bringing THAT up, aren't you? This was brought up in the GUY'S summon, too. How ORIGINAL...get some new material!

Rarity: Come on, Trixie, darling. You're better than a dreadful bunch like The System. They're only going to USE YOU to keep their position at the top of Lunacy!

Berry: Exactly. It doesn't have to be that way. So, before High Stakes, ya better put Cadance's bitchy-ass into the Ursa Lock, and make her tap like a pencil on a desk! Otherwise, when that bell rings, I will raise SO MUCH hell on you that smoke will literally BLOW out of your ass. -gigantic cheers-

-Trixie is just about to speak, before Cadance cuts her off-

Cadance: Sorry to say, but that's NOT going to happen. You couldn't beat Trixie before, so what makes you think you're suddenly good enough to win NOW? Not to mention, it's not going to be just YOU and Trixie in the ladder match Sunday. I will be there, along WITH Trixie, and since she's my newest pal, it is my duty, as her elder in The System to watch over her. And together, it is OUR duty to not only make sure YOU lose, but that The System gains the Hope Springs Eternal briefcase. -major boos-

Berry: Uh huh...and by "The System"...you mean yourself, right?

Cadance: Like I stated before, I am Trixie's elder, so yes, that means that I qualify for possession of the briefcase more than her. -she smirks-

-Cadance looks at Trixie, who has been glaring at her irritatedly since she interrupted her-

Cadance: ….What, Trixie? What's wrong?

Berry: It really shows just how good of "pals" you are. You interrupted her when she was about to talk, you damn ignorant bitch.

Cadance: Oh, that? I told her before we came out here that if any of you jealous nobodies tried to give her a hard time, that I would be there to shut them down.

Berry: Oh, so now she's SPEAKING for you too, Trixie? That might be the most PATHETIC thing ever. The first ever World Fighter's Champion, one of the most dominant competitors ever in the EWF, has been relegated to being represented by someone that isn't as successful as her?

Cadance: Hey! That's debatab-

Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is represented by NO ONE, you insolent drunk! And thank you for stating Trixie's accomplishments for Trixie so that she didn't have to. One accolade of Trixie's you forgot to include is that Trixie competed in the FIRST, and so far ONLY ladder match in EWF history. -many cheers are heard-

Berry: Hey, good for you. But you didn't want that match, now did ya?

Trixie: No, Trixie did not, but that match gave her a large amount of experience. More experience than anyone else in this match. This gives Trixie the ultimate advantage, an advantage she will use to CAPTURE the Hope Springs Eternal briefcase, and begin her journey to the Eternal Women's Championship, and to REGAIN her status at THE most dominant performer in the EWF! -so many cheers are heard as Trixie glares at Berry with wide eyes, cursing her for thinking she would take a backseat to Cadance. Cadance looks at Trixie with a "seriously" face, to which Trixie responds by frowning and looking away from her, as she knows she's going to get an earful for talking out of turn-

Berry: -pretty shocked by Trixie's outburst- Well damn! I think there might be hope for you yet. Again, I usually don't say things like this, but I hope we get to go at it again this Sunday, WITHOUT her -she points at Cadance- ruining round two.

Trixie: -she nods with a smirk- And yet again, Trixie will prevail. -Cadance continues to look at Trixie in a displeased way, but Trixie isn't sweating it. The smirk on her face will not be erased after the way she stood her ground in the face of criticism-

Rarity: I do not wish to refrain from tonight's topic of the ladder match, but we haven't heard a PEEP out of two women: Midnight, and you, Beth. -she eyes Drollins suspiciously- Which is odd to me, given that you always take the opportunity to sing your own praises. I'd like to hear from you first, so, please...indulge us. -all the other women now bring their attention to Beth, who looks around the ring, glaring at all of her opponents-

Beth: That's what you want, huh? -Rarity nods- I've have a lot to say since the start. I've just been sitting back here...analyzing...assessing… dissecting everything you gals have been saying. I've even been paying close attention to those who HAVEN'T spoken…-she stares at Midnight- and after listening to all of your childish bickering, and your obscene insults towards one another...I've come to the conclusion...that I've pretty much got the night off at High Stakes. -much of the crowd boos, the women in the ring looking furious with that claim and Drollins grins- Heh-heh-heeeeeh! You're all so inferior to me. Inferior in EVERY WAY. -boos- You're going to regret asking me to open my mouth, because I'm going to illustrate WHY. We'll start on THIS side of the ring…-as she gestures to her left- Trixie...you're brand new around here, so neither I nor The Sword have had a run-in with you yet….YET. Your new buddy next to you, however...Cadance...very early on during The Sword's disembark in the EWF, you were one of our FIRST victims. This was before you went gaga over Sunset Shimmer. Since then, we haven't had much interaction. Last month, at The Royal Rumble, The Sword aligned with the rest of Team Luna, which was fortunate for YOU. Because, had WE been on Team Rich, or had YOU been on Team Rich, you would've felt our cold, unrelenting blade once again. -now we move over to THIS side…-she gestures to her right- starting with you, Berry Punch. You can call yourself the "Toughest D.O.B." all that you want...but NOBODY comes out the same after an attack from The Hounds of Justice! -some cheers- In The Sword's first match on this very show, YOU were on of our opponents. And, as you could imagine, -she grins- we HANDEDLY defeated you! And then we fast-forward to The Royal Rumble, where you VALIANTLY stood toe-to-toe with Rainbow Dash, in an attempt to bring our cause to its knees. But, as Turf mentioned previously, you failed Rainbow Dash, you failed your fans, you failed your friends, you failed Lunacy, you failed your boss, you failed this COMPANY! -major boos as Drollins smirks- If you ask me, you're the BIGGEST failure in this ring...BAR NONE. And that's saying a LOT!

Berry: Well, one thing's for sure...if you weren't plannin' on getting your ass kicked, you're gonna FAIL at that if you keep it up! -major cheers- You've SUCCEEDED in pissing me THE HELL OFF! Ya ain't bulletproof just 'cause ya wear that damn vest, so quit chattering in your little chipmunk voice before I stuff your own nuts into your damn mouth! -the crowd pops huge at Berry's threat-

Crowd: -directed at Beth- YOU'RE A CHIP-MUNK! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A CHIP-MUNK! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A CHIP-MUNK! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A CHIP-MUNK! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A CHIP-MUNK! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* YOU'RE A CHIP-MUNK! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Drollins: -looking extremely agitated as she sneers at the fans. She turns back to Berry Punch, glaring intently as Berry smirks at what she has started- Do you see what you've concocted here? These people already CHEER your immature behavior enough, but now you've got them ACTING like you, too! -many boos are heard- You should be booing YOURSELVES, not ME! You're all making yourselves out to be complete FOOLS on national television! -Drollins attracts even more jeers at that- Let me ask you a question, Berry…...are you drunk right now? -Berry looks at her in puzzlement- Nah I'm being completely serious….I'm just wondering. Can you even recite the alphabet backwards?

Berry: ….Girl I can whoop your ass backwards. -the crowd absolutely LOVED that line as they shower Berry with appreciation-

Crowd: BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH!

Drollins: -Drollins can't control her laughter- That's a no, then….okay, okay...I'm not going to waste my time with you anymore. -she looks at Turf- You, Turf...back when you were still in cahoots with Diamond Tiara...Reigns, Ditzbrose and I...we BULLIED the bullies of the EWF. -she grins- And you're just another one of the women that were fortunate enough to not be on Team Rich last month...but you won't be so well-off this Sunday. Rarity...out of all the women in this ring, no one has been rampaged by The Sword more than you.

Rarity: Yes...you have given me quite the number of beatings, but do not forget that I have been able to run you three off, as well.

Drollins: True, but you never left us lying in the middle of the mat. You just forced us to retreat from the battle. I've lost COUNT of how many times we have Triple Powerbombed you! In the ring, and through tables, to boot! Twist...the only encounter we've had was at The Royal Rumble, where, as it is well-known by this point...The Sword prevailed. Lastly, we have Midnight Strike…-the crowd cheers her loudly, as Midnight lightly smiles- I don't know why you're smiling...I thought you were a loner? I thought you weren't going to let these people get to you?

Midnight: -holding up her microphone for the first time tonight- Sure, at one point...I was a hardened, glum individual...but that's all changed now. Once I started teaming up with Honeycomb, and she got me to open up a little bit more, these people took to me, and they made me felt like I belonged for the first time in my life! -massive cheers- Yeah, I'm not happy-go-lucky and jolly 24/7, but I can always count on Honeycomb to enhance my mood, and when my music hits, and I walk out onto that stage, I am welcomed warmly by these fans...these people cheer for me, and it puts a smile on my face like few things ever had. -that same warm reaction returns, as the fans begin to chant "MID-NIGHT" again and again, which puts an even greater smile on her face-

Drollins: -sarcastically- What a touching change of heart...but you should know...that I plan to WIPE that smile CLEAN OFF of your face! -Drollins gets pelted with nothing but boos- I'm going to tell you something that might change your mind about your so-called "loving fans," the ones that have lightened your spirits...they think of you...as the dark horse. -nothing but boos- They're booing to save their skin, but it's true, Midnight! These people...NONE of them expect you to win this Sunday. -the crowd continuously boos as Drollins speaks- NONE of them! Not ONE! And why SHOULD they? -she grins- I mean...I called Berry Punch the biggest FAILURE in this ring, but she's still accomplished some things. She's still come close to winning it all….what have YOU done, Midnight? What have YOU accomplished? The answer...is NOTHING. You are the single BIGGEST waste of space...in this ring. Hell...you're the biggest waste of space on the entire ROSTER! You're out of your element...-nothing but boos, as Midnight looks down at the mat, trying her best to contain her anger- I can't for the LIFE OF ME figure out HOW you even managed to make it here! I can't even begin to COMPREHEND how you lasted in the Battle Royal long enough to make it to this ladder match!

Midnight: I lasted in that Battle Royal as long as I did because I HAVE what it takes! -nothing but cheers- You may not admit it, or maybe you just haven't figured it out yet, but I am NOT a "dark horse" like you say I am. No...I'm the WILD CARD of Hope Springs Eternal! -massive cheers- I am the most unpredictable factor in this match! NOBODY knows what I'm going to do next, but they know that it's not going to end well for them. You're right about me not accomplishing anything. I've come very close to winning the Crater Chick Championship...I've even been a half of a second away from beating Sunset Shimmer. But almost doesn't mean a thing in this business. Nobody recalls the person who came in 2nd place...they just remember who came away with the victory. Well guess what, Beth? I'm TIRED of coming in 2nd place! I want to come away with it all! All of the spoils, all of the prizes, and all of the recognition that comes with winning. Yeah, I'm surrounded by former Champions like Cadance, like Trixie and like Turf, and hot commodities like you, like Amay, like Twist and Berry...but I have what it takes to be Champion! I have what it takes to be a household name! And I will PROVE that to you on Sunday! I am NOT out of my element...I'm RIGHT where I belong. On the pressure cooker, where I will rise to the occasion! -Midnight gets a standing ovation after her passionate declaration-

Crowd: MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT!

-The crowd is silenced as the voice of Amay Wythyst pulsates through the arena again-

Amay: Pardon the intrusion, but...it seems to me like you may have FORGOTTEN about somebody…-she looks up at Drollins from her chair, who looks down at Amay with narrowed eyes. Amay giggles as the crowd cheers- You've addressed all the others but...meeeee...and I...I believe I've put two and two together as to WHHHHYYYY. I caught onto it, and I'm sure many of my fireflies did, as well…-the crowd cheers as Amay mentions them- you never mentioned myself, because you know that neither you, nor your accomplices…-she steps up from her rocking chair, getting directly in Drollins' face- have EVER been able to lay waste to me OR my sisters! -the crowd is electric, as they are pumped for this confrontation- You passed me up, thinking nobody would notice, but I did…-she grins-

Drollins: Nothing gets past you, huh? You're right, but that's because The Sword and your family have never crossed paths. The only skirmish you and I have had was in the Battle Royal, where we were in the final two. We went for roughly 7 minutes, before we both eliminated each other at the same time.

Amay: A true shame we didn't get to determine which one of us was the more supreme being.

Drollins: We were evenly matched on that night, but only one of us can eclipse the other at High Stakes.

Amay: Indeed. -she grins- I have...a question for you. In fact, I will afford the question to the whole of you. The ambience of which we are being thrusted into on the Sabbath...it could be your road to ruin. You must withstand the carnage, the annihilation, the damnation...it shall be a reincarnation...of HOLOCAUST. -she giggles- You all may appear serene and chivalrous...but I know the true nature of your emotions. I can sense your trepidations! I can FEEEEEEL your dread! The wings of a thousand butterflies are fluttering against your INSIDES! The thought of cold, unrelenting steel brushing against your skin divulges you into an extreme state of PANIC! Your spine is realigned completely as you plummet off of the alloy tower! Your guts CURL in despair as each rung you ascend seems to bring you further and further away from your ambitions! If you look down, your muscles tense up, and your grip lessens at an astounding pace! Yet when you look up, your legs wobble, and your feet begin to lose their balance. Tell me, girls...you may not be afraid of elevation...but you are TERRIFIED of the implications this match could have on your careers...perhaps even your LIVES!

-None of the women answer, most of them looking nervous by biting their bottom lip or some other things. This gives Amay all the information she needs-

Amay: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! YOU IGNORANT FOOOOOOLS! YOU ARE FRIGHTENED BY SUCH TAME ISSUES?! A ladder match is NOTHING compared to the things I'VE SEEN! I've trekked through the pits of HELL! I've SWALLOWED the swords of paladins! I've CLASHED with the Gods of elder! I have suffered through a myriad of catastrophes that FAR outweigh the peril of a simple LADDER MATCH.

Drollins: Cut the crap, Amay! You haven't done ANY of that! You're a mortal being JUST like the rest of us!

Amay: -she chuckles- Don't be so sure of that, my child...you know NOTHING of my past.

Drollins: "My child"? What the hell, dammit?! How OLD are you?! You can't be much older than me!

Amay: -she scowls- I am more than just a mere NUMBER…I am EVERYTHING. I'm the dirt, the grass beneath your toes, a boxcar and a pack of matches! I'm the air that's all around you! -the crowd can't get enough of this as they are cheering excitedly- You cannot simply put a statistic on me! I...am FOREVER. I know all of your every waking thoughts, man...and if you fear something as trivial as a ladder…-she chuckles- than you ain't got a glimmer of hope. Not one prayer to save you…

Drollins: -she looks around the ring- Are you guys HEARING this?! Do any of you actually believe the crap she's spewing?!

Berry: I sure as hell don't. I think the bitch has been swung around by alligators so many times that her brain has been permanently rattled.

Amay: Beth Drollins...your sword will find not one chink in my armor. Our first battle was just a testing of the waters...and within these waters you shall DROWN. This Sunday will be the true testament towards seeing just how deep your blade can pierce. So sharpen it up nicely, and see if you can discover my soft underbelly…-the crowd cheers as Amay cackles- You ain't got nothing in this world, man, if you ain't got power. Without power, we would all just be tiny little mice trapped in the jungle...running for our lives from tigers. Power, man, power can be so addicting. You need power. You crave power, and I just so happen to think that power, it will be the downfall of all mankind as we know it, man. After all, a powerful person is to be respected...but a weak person is less valuable than the dirt that stains his clothes. Power and influence, that's my game, man. As long as I'm living right here, right now with you, my people, inside of this Universe..that right there represents all the power I could ever need. Power and influence, power and influence, power and influence...at High Stakes, I will stand at the top of a ladder...and I will change the world as it is forever. Because hanging above my head…-he looks up at the briefcase- is my absolution. Hanging above me is my glory. And hanging above myself...is the change that you all have been praying for. All I have to do is reach up and take it. And when I do-and I promise you, I will-I will truly be able to say...that I have the whole world in my hands. -the crowd cheers insanely as Amay grins-

Crowd: SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOORLD, IN HER HAAAANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOLE WIIIIDE WOOOORLD, IN HER HAAAANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOOOORLD, IN HER HANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HER HAAANDS...SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOORLD, IN HER HAAAANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOLE WIIIIDE WOOOORLD, IN HER HAAAANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOOOORLD, IN HER HANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HER HAAANDS...SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOORLD, IN HER HAAAANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOLE WIIIIDE WOOOORLD, IN HER HAAAANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOOOOLE WOOOOORLD, IN HER HANDS-SHE'S GOT THE WHOLE WORLD IN HER HAAANDS...

Amay: YES, MY BROTHERS! YES, MY SISTERS! AND THE WOMEN BEFORE ME...THEY'LL BE LIVING IN MY WORLD! A world...a world I promised I'd give to somebody one day…-Amay removes her fedora, and shakes her hair over the back of her head- I believe that the time has come...for the dirty ones to soil the world. The women joining me in this ring...they're pawns. And this Sunday...they will fall. For at High Stakes, me and my sisters...will be standing tall...rejoicing as the world...begins to BURN. -so many cheers- The nature of humans has always...fascinated me. I mean look at y'all, runnin' around like a bunch of blind mice chasing a piece of cheese. But riddle me this: what shall happen when the snake enters the maze? I'll play your childish little game for now, gals...but let it be known that I am the Empress! I am the designer of chaos! I decide who does what and where they do it. I deal the cards. The world spins on axis above my jagged teeth and when I clamp down, believe me, the world will shake! At High Stakes, I will put an end to this child-like charade! All I have to do is climb up that ladder and take, take, take! TAKE! WHAT IS MIIIIIINE! ….We've exited the laws of reality, children. Enter...the Era of Wythyst….RUN, and FOLLOW...THE BUZZARDS! -the crowd cheers as loud as they have all night as Amay puts her fedora back on her head, and outstretches her arms with a maniac grin on her face. The sound of creepy piano keys brings the arena to complete darkness-

*DEH!*

-After a few seconds, more piano keys are played-

*DEH!*

-The lights return to the arena, as the camera shows Amay Wythyst lounging back in her rocking chair, but this time, she is situated at the bottom of the ramp, grinning menacingly-

Ahuizotl: That is...that is some EERIE stuff…

Crowd: THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Luna: Ummm...well...I suppose it's a good a time as any to begin our main event…-a multitude of cheers are heard- Originally, this was going to be an 8 woman tag team match, but now with Berry Punch joining the fray, I feel it's only necessary to involve her…

Berry: I ain't got an issue with that. Just gives me some more changes to whoop some ass. -cheers-

Luna: Alright then. On one team, we will have Amay Wythyst, Beth Drollins, Midnight Strike and Turf...and they will be combatted against Rarity, Cadance, Trixie, Twist and Berry Punch, to create a 5 on 4 scenario. -the crowd "OHHHHs"- Good luck to all the members of the match this coming Sunday. -the same crew members from before slip into the ring and begin to remove Luna's podium as the participants in the main event go to their corners-

Garble: So it's a handicap match, then. Whoa! This is an absolutely HUGE main event! And how about the stuff that was said in the ring?!

Ahuizotl: Things got closer to becoming violent with the men, but the women were WAY more malicious against each other.

Garble: Probably because they're women…

Ahuizotl: Oh gosh...you just HAD to say that…

Garble: Hey, it's a good point and you know it. Amay Wythyst was the STAR of the whole ordeal, if you ask me. She had the crowd in the palm of her hand! But then again, I suppose she usually DOES.

Ahuizotl: But it comes as to no surprise to me that Luna gave the team involving Cadance and Trixie the advantage…

Garble: Yeah, but she also slotted BERRY PUNCH to team with that. That doesn't seem like a good idea to me…

Ahuizotl: Yes, that's a great point. That's the most loose definition of a "team" that I have ever heard! It may self destruct before the bell even rings!

-Both teams have gathered into their official corners, with Rarity and Turf starting off for their teams. With that, the bell is rung, and the action begins-

Main Event: Amay Wythyst, Beth Drollins, Midnight Strike & Turf vs Rarity, Trixie, Cadance, Berry Punch & Twist

Garble: Well, they've made it this far...color me impressed.

-7 minutes later-

-Berry has Midnight Strike in a seated position in her team's corner. She begins stomping into her chest-

Garble: -as the crowd cheers loudly- I didn't think we'd get to see this again tonight!

-A quarter of the way through her stomps, Cadance slaps Berry's shoulder, causing Berry to stop her stomping. She looks at Cadance with a dropped mouth, and furrowed eyebrows-

Garble: Cadance just...she just tagged herself in!

Ahuizotl: Of course she did! The NERVE of her!

Cadance: -to Berry, gesturing to the ropes- I'M legal now! GET OUT! -the crowd boos loudly-

Crowd: FUCK OFF, CA-DANCE, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, CA-DANCE, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, CA-DANCE, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, CA-DANCE, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, CA-DANCE, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP* FUCK OFF, CA-DANCE, FUCK OFF! *CLAP CLAP*

Berry: -pointing at Midnight- YOU WANNA TAKE HER PLACE? I'LL STOMP MY BOOT THROUGH YOUR PLASTIC CHEST!

Referee: -approaching Berry- Come on, Berry, get out of the ring!

-Berry puts a middle finger in Cadance's face, which she grins wickedly at, before she exits the ring and joins her other partners on the apron-

Ahuizotl: I guess that was the reaction Cadance was going for…

Garble: Well why ELSE would she tag herself in? Just to be a BITCH! Berry was in complete control, and there was no reason for Cadance to want to stop her team's momentum!

-As Cadance is busy smirking at Berry, Midnight has gotten up from the corner and has climbed to the top rope. As Cadance re-directs her focus towards her, Midnight jumps off, wrapping her legs around Cadance's head and taking her down to the mat with a Hurricanrana=

Garble: SEE?! Now Cadance has her team all flustered! Midnight's offense is so fast-paced, she could score the victory for her team in a moment's notice!

-5 minutes later-

-Turf runs from her team's corner to the other team's corner, jumping up and driving both of her knees into Trixie's chest, which the crowd "OHHHHHHs" at-

Ahuizotl: GOOD LORD! Turf, driving all of the air from Trixie's lungs with that hellacious Double High Knee!

-Turf then positions Trixie to where she is resting on the middle rope, which excites the crowd-

Garble: Heeeey now! We know what happens next!

Turf: -to all of Trixie's team- I'M THE BOSS! AND I RUN THIS SHOW, BITCHES! -much of the crowd cheers at Turf's attitude-

-Cadance looks the most displeased at Turf's claims as Turf uses the bottom rope to spring herself into the air. Before she can drop her knees into Trixie's abdomen, Trixie brings her foot up, causing Turf's face to land RIGHT into her sole! Turf falls back-first to the mat, holding her face as the crowd OHHHs at the impact-

Garble: AMAZING COUNTER! The flexibility of Trixie, allowing her to block access to her ribs with her boot, which Turf smashed her face into!

Ahuizotl: Maybe that will stop her from spouting all those harsh words...then again, MOST of the women in this match would be a LOT more bearable if they didn't speak at ALL.

Garble: I feel ya there…-he nods, as Trixie removes herself from the middle rope, walking up to Turf and hitting the One and Only on her as she gets to her feet!- ONE AND ONLY! SHE USED THAT MOVE AGAINST BERRY PUNCH LAST WEEK!

-Trixie covers Turf, hooking her leg wildly as the ref drops to the mat-

*1…..2…-Turf kicks out, as Trixie immediately rises to her feet, placing a boot on Turf's head so she cannot move away as she reaches out to tag in Cadance-

Ahuizotl: And just like Berry Punch, Turf is able to get her shoulder up. And now LOOK at this! Look at how QUICKLY Trixie transitions that pinfall into a quick tag to her partner in The System. Trixie doesn't waste time getting frustrated. She instead goes right back on the offense.

Garble: That's how a PRO does it, and Trixie is a pro in every aspect of the word. She tags in Cadance, whom she is going to have to get used to working with if she wants to stay a member of The System.

-6 minutes later-

-Rarity has Midnight Strike set up for the Sequin Special-

Garble: The plain black look of Midnight Strike could be moments away from getting beautified! ….Not that there's anything wrong with the plain black look, though.

Ahuizotl: A lot of people are probably taking that out of context…

Garble: Well that's THEIR fault, not mine.

-Midnight is SOMEHOW able to wriggle her arms free from being hooked around Rarity. Midnight then throws her arms in the air, signifying her next move as she bends her body back before quickly thrusting her body forward, wrapping her arms around Rarity's midsection and uses her momentum to FLIP Rarity and herself in the air before Rarity's back crashes into the mat, whereas Midnight as her legs placed on top of Rarity in a pinning formation. The crowd LOVES this move as they prove this by popping HUGE-

Ahuizotl: YOSHI TONIC! YOSHI TONIC! PINNING PREDICAMENT!

*1….2….-Rarity kicks out JUST before the three count, as Midnight releases her pin and rolls backward onto the mat, resting on her knees-

Garble: I've NEVER seen a counter like that to the Sequin Special! That was ABSURD by Midnight Strike! Freeing her arms and letting loose with an UNBELIEVABLE Sunset flip Powerbomb!

Crowd: MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT!

Ahuizotl: And this crowd appreciates it! What a MATCH these 9 incredible athletes are putting on!

-5 minutes later-

-Midnight Strike is standing on the apron, stomping her feet lightly to keep herself limber as she awaits for Cadance, who is inside the ring, to get to her feet. Once she does, Midnight springboards herself off the top rope and soars to the inside of the ring, to where it looks like she is just about to perform her patented Springboard Codebreaker. But as she puts her hands around Cadance's head, Cadance grabs Midnight out of the air, tucking and sliding her arms underneath Midnight's armpits. The crowd is wowed by her strength as Cadance clutches Midnight's lower jaw before lifting Midnight even HIGHER into the air before slamming her into the mat!-

Ahuizotl: The Heart to Heart...with AUTHORITY! How high in the air was Midnight Strike there?!

-Cadance raises Midnight's legs up into the air and presses her midsection against Midnight's midsection (yes Cadance is a naughty girl, incorporating sex positions into the ring)-

Garble: SHE COULD HAVE IT!

*1….2….-Midnight kicks out, which neither the fans NOR Cadance can believe, as she looks at the referee with an angry glare as the fans cheer for the heart of Midnight-

Ahuizotl: NO! NO IT'S NOT OVER YET! Midnight, able to kick out of that...OBSCENE cover! Able to kick out of the Heart to Heart!

Garble: That was an amazing sequence right there! Midnight springboards off the ropes, and was looking for what I believe she calls The Dead of Night. But Cadance scooped her out of the air, and hoisted her even HIGHER up as she brought her down into the mat with the Heart to Heart!

Ahuizotl: Cadance has won the Crater Chick Championship with that move, as well as defeat MANY an opponent. But on THIS night, Midnight Strike would NOT succumb to it!

-4 minutes later-

-Twist kicks Midnight in the gut before wrapping an arm around her neck. The crowd cheers as Twist raises her other arm and lets loose a warcry-

Garble: Midnight may eat another finisher here!

-As Twist turns herself, Midnight shoves her away, right into the clutches of Amay Wythyst, who wraps her own arm around Twist's head and bends her down. The crowd cheers in surprise over Amay's sudden entrance into the match-

Ahuizotl: WHOA! WHERE DID AMAY COME FROM?! TWIST JUST GOT INTRODUCED TO HER OLD RIVAL!

-Before Amay can plant a kiss on Twist's forehead, Trixie comes up from behind and jumps onto Amay's back, locking in the Ursa Lock in record time which the crowd also pops big for-

Garble: AND IN COMES TRIXIE! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!

-Trixie yells as she applies more and more pressure to Amay. Twist soon falls out of Amay's grasp, nailing Midnight with a Pele Kick when she gets up, which knocks her down to the mat-

Ahuizotl: And yes, Midnight Strike and Twist are the legal women in this match! We can't let that get lost during all of this!

-Turf enters the fray now and runs up, placing her hands on both of Trixie's shoulders, falling down and yanking Trixie off of Amay and driving her back into her knees! The crowd continues to pop HUGE as Turf flips Trixie over onto her belly, applying a Crossface now-

Garble: SOD OFF NECKTIE! TURF LOCKS IN HER LETHAL HOLD NOW!

Ahuizotl: TIT FOR TAT, SUBMISSION FOR SUBMISSION HERE ON MONDAY NIGHT LUNACY!

-Twist gets to her feet after delivering the Pele. She turns around to immediately be faced with Beth Drollins, who is flying through the air after Springboarding off the top rope. Beth's knee crashes into Twist's forehead, the force of which knocks her towards her corner, where she falls face-first right in front of Cadance-

Garble: AND DROLLINS FLIES IN! THIS IS PANDEMONIUM!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Garble: THAT too!

-Cadance reaches over the top rope, hitting Twist's unmoving shoulder before climbing into the ring-

Ahuizotl: And Cadance takes it upon herself to make herself the legal participant for her team.

-Cadance enters the ring and picks Drollins up, following the same sequence to hit the Heart to Heart on her, which the crowd boos at, Cadance being the only person in this match they would boo at no matter the circumstance-

Garble: And Drollins get grounded, which is hard to do!

-Berry takes it upon herself to enter the ring and pull Turf off of Trixie. She then kicks her in the gut, and is about to give her the Bar Tab before Turf shoves Berry forward, causing her to knock into Cadance-

Ahuizotl: Oh no...Turf may have just unintentionally put this team on the FAST TRACK to IMPLOSION!

Cadance: WHAT WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN THIS FOR OUR TEAM! -she chuckles- Excuse me...MY TEAM! -the crowd's boos rise exponentially as Berry glares at Cadance-

Berry: -putting her hands on her sides with a smirk and nodding her head in a "you serious, bitch" way. Her smile then vanishes as she kicks CADANCE in the gut, and relegates HER to a Bar Tab which EXPLODES the crowd!-

Garble: THERE IT IIIIIIS! YOU CALLED IT, 'ZOTL!

Ahuizotl: IT HAD BEEN BUILDING UP ALL MATCH, AND IT ALL CULMINATED RIGHT HERE! Berry Punch just COULD NOT get on the same page as someone as OBNOXIOUS as Cadance!

Berry: Since it's YOUR team...I'll let you handle this on your own! -she turns around and begins walking towards the ropes, making the crowd cheer super loudly-

Garble: And there she goes, just like that! Cadance has turned Berry Punch against her own team! She's forced Berry's hand!

Crowd: -as Berry exits the ring and begins walking up the ramp with her Marble Cold strut, not looking back at all- BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH! BER-RY PUNCH!

Ahuizotl: Cadance is down! Berry Punch is gone! Bodies are lying everywhere around the ring!

-The only people standing are Rarity, who has just entered the ring, and Turf, who has just gotten to her feet. She doesn't land there long, though, as Rarity takes her down to the mat with Beautification!-

Garble: And DOWN goes Turf! The Boss just got bossed AROUND by Rarity!

-Rarity gets to her feet and turns around, encountering Midnight Strike as she flies inside of the ring after springboarding off the top rope. This time, Midnight is able to nail The Dead of Night (Springboard Codebreaker,) sending Rarity into the mat without a chance of reversal-

Ahuizotl: AND MIDNIGHT STRIKE, CONTRIBUTING TO THE MADNESS!

Garble: She's the one that STARTED all of this by pushing Twist into Amay!

-Midnight gets to her feet, looking around the ring as the crowd cheers loudly. She finally spots Cadance and runs to the nearest corner, exiting the ring before climbing up to the top of its rope, the cheers growing louder and louder as she is now perched up there-

Ahuizotl: And it's all lead to THIS! Nobody can save Cadance from this inevitable! Trixie has been choked out, Rarity floored, Twist taken out...and Berry Punch might already be out of the building itself!

Crowd: MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT! MID-NIGHT!

-Midnight nods at the crowd as the excitement of this match has left her gasping for breath. At long last she leaps off the top rope, driving her feet into Cadance's chest as she falls down-

Garble: STROKE. OF. MIDNIGHT! DIVING DOUBLE FOOT STOMP!

-Midnight crawls towards Cadance, slowly hooking her leg as the referee drops to the mat. The crowd has NO problem counting along to the 1...2...3, their cheers reaching ENORMOUS levels as the bell rings-

Ahuizotl: Midnight Strike and company, now riding a WAVE OF MOMENTUM as we drift on the current towards High Stakes!

Madden: -as Midnight gets to her feet, the only member of her team currently available to have her hand raises by the referee as she shoots her arms (fists balled) into the air- HERE ARE YOOOOUUUUURRRR WIIIIIINNEEEEEERRRRS...TUUUUUURF..BEEEEEETHHH DRRRRROOOOOLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINS..Aaaamaaaaayyyy Wythyyyyyst..AAAAAAAAAAAAAND MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT STTTTTTRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!

Garble: THAT is what happens when you try to call the shots, Cadance. "Your" team LOST! And now Midnight's team has the advantage, heading into High St-

-Garble is interrupted as Midnight is knocked to the mat after a clubbing blow from Trixie, which the crowd mostly boos afterwards-

Ahuizotl: And just like we saw after the other 8 person tag, the action continues even AFTER the match is over!

Garble: Yeah but this is so uncalled for! Midnight didn't even have her BACK to Trixie!

-Trixie puts Midnight in the Ursa Lock as she is on one knee. The crowd is booing furiously as Trixie grins as she applies pressure to Midnight-

Ahuizotl: And now the Ursa Lock for added embarrassment…

-After 10 more seconds of punishment, the pain ends for Midnight as Twist re-enters the ring and nails Trixie with a Pele Kick in the side of the head, which knocks her down to the mat-

Garble: -as the crowd's cheers make a quick return- OH! THERE'S TWIST WITH A WICKED PELE KICK!

Ahuizotl: The Ursa Lock gets forcefully broken!

-Twist turns around right into a hellacious SPEAR from Rosely Reigns, which the crowd "OHHHHHHs" very loudly at-

Garble: JESUS! WHERE DID REIGNS COME FROM?!

Ahuizotl: SHE MUST'VE CAME DOWN THE AISLE WITHOUT US NOTICING! Twist certainly didn't notice her until NOW!

-Reigns gets to her feet, bending her arms towards her waist in a flexing motion as she lets out a womanly roar. The camera shows Diane Ditzbrose climbing over the barricade to the right of the announce table-

Garble: And there's Ditzbrose! The gang's all here, and that is NOT good news for all the other women out here!

-Ditzbrose brings Drollins to her feet and helps her into the ring, where the two of them soon meet up and stand to the sides of Reigns, who looks around for their next victim-

Ahuizotl: They're the only ones standing up! I'm sure they're looking to pick someone up just so they can put them down AGAIN, though!

-Diane Ditzbrose walks over to the corner, leaning down and latching onto Midnight's hair with both hands, pulling her to the middle of the ring-

Garble: That's a yes...a very big yes.

-One sequence later, Midnight is driven into the mat with a VICIOUS Triple Powerbomb, which the crowd of course boos at-

Ahuizotl: The Sword have put a damper on this crowd, but they've never been one to care about the opinions of the fans…

-Drollins smirks as she is soon hit from behind by Rarity, who then jumps at Reigns, who luckily catches Rarity in her arms. The crowd is completely on Rarity's side as Rarity forces Reigns down to the mat and begins raining down punches onto her-

Garble: No, Rarity...no...you just made a big mistake!

-Rarity's offense doesn't last long as Ditzbrose yanks on her hair with both hands and pulls her off just slightly enough to give Drollins a window to run off the ropes and jump into the air, which ends in Rarity's head getting driven into the mat-

Ahuizotl: CURB STOMP! CURB STOMP TO RARITY!

-The boos are back as Drollins lays on her belly next to Rarity on the mat-

Drollins: What were you THINKING?! You may be pretty, but you're even more STUPID! HAHAHAAAAA! -she rises to her feet, grinning as Reigns shoves Rarity under the top rope with her boot-

Garble: Gotta admit, I think Beth is right...at least in that moment, Rarity didn't make a good decision. Gotta admire her for trying, though.

-The camera shows Turf, who is sitting at the bottom of the ramp, watching The Sword cause all of this destruction-

Turf: Screw that…-she gets to her feet and begins walking up the ramp, holding her ribs-

Garble: Turf's got the right idea. No reason to dive right into that death pit!

-Reigns leaves the ring and begins looking under the apron-

Ahuizotl: I think we all know what she's going to pull out…

-Your suspicions are correct, as Reigns pulls out a large metal ladder, which the crowd pops for, hoping for a cool spot to occur-

Garble: Yeeeeeep. That's no surprise. Just like with the Carnival of Carnage participants, a ladder is going to make its way into this engagement!

-Reigns picks up the ladder and slides it into the ring via the bottom rope. Drollins and Ditzbrose then work together to set the ladder up (not that it's too heavy for just one of them to pick up...they're just practicing teamwork and shit)-

Ahuizotl: Looks like Drollins is going up! Imagine the INSANE things she could do off the top of a ladder…

Garble: Surely she isn't going to do one of those aerial maneuvers TONIGHT?

Ahuizotl: Surely not...there'd be no point.

-Drollins begins climbing the ladder, with Reigns and Drollins standing next to the ladder on the right side-

Ahuizotl: Drollins wants to pull down the briefcase, just as Klaus did!

-Drollins is near the top of the ladder as she looks up at the briefcase with a big grin. She reaches up to grab the briefcase, but before her fingers can touch it, the lights go out, and simultaneously, she is interrupted by the sound of creepy piano keys-

*DEH!* -the arena is already filled to the BRIM with cheers-

Garble: 'Zotl...is this…?

-Garble doesn't even have to finish his question, as the lights come back on and The Wythyst Family is standing on the other side of the ring to The Sword-

Ahuizotl: IT IS! IT'S THE WYTHYST FAMILY!

-Drollins looks up, but noticed the briefcase is no longer on the cable. She looks down to see the briefcase on the mat, dividing The Wythysts and The Sword from each other-

Garble: The briefcase! How...how did it get down there?!

Ahuizotl: A good question! How INDEED. With The Wythyst Family out here, though, I guess we shouldn't question it!

-Drollins climbs down from the ladder, joining his sisters in arms as they stare at The Wythyst Family. Amay is chuckling as she looks between the three members of The Sword, all three of which have intense glares on their faces as they look between the family. Harper and Rowan stand to the sides of Amay, each with their own intense expressions-

Crowd: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Garble: The Sword and The Wythyst Family! In the SAME RING at the SAME TIME for the FIRST TIME EVER! Two groups who have been TEARING through the EWF locker room since they showed up, now SHARING the squared circle for the very first time!

Ahuizotl: We knew Amay was still at ringside, but now her devoted followers have joined them in the ring!

-Rowan grabs ahold of the ladder next to her and pushes it down. It now lays against the top rope to the The Sword's left, and The Wythyst's right-

Garble: ARE THEY GOING TO GO AT IT?! ARE THESE TWO COLOSSAL COALITIONS GOING TO CLASH RIGHT BEFORE OUR VERY EYES?!

Ahuizotl: IT'S SIX DAYS BEFORE HIGH STAKES! LET'S LAY EVERYTHING OUT ON THE TABLE!

-Ditzbrose's mouth is quivering, as she is ready to pounce if The Family makes the first move. Rosely Reigns cracks her neck in anticipation of a fight. Beth Drollins licks her lips, as she knew this would happen sooner or later. Lucy Harper looks at The Sword with wide, wild eyes. Rowan continues to glare as Amay CONTINUES to chuckle. She hasn't stopped since the lights turned on-

Garble: COME ON! LET'S DO THIS! THE SWORD IS READY! THE FANS ARE READY! I'M READY FOR THIS! THE TWO TOP GROUPS ON LUNACY, ABOUT TO BE CAUGHT ON A COLLISION COURSE WHICH COULD CHANGE THE ENTIRE EWF!

Crowd: THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWE-SOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Ahuizotl: THIS IS AWESOME! NEITHER TEAM IS FLINCHING! WHO IS GOING TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE?!

Garble: I hate to be the bearer of TERRIBLE news, but we are OUT OF TIME, so we aren't going to be able to find out!

Ahuizotl: NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE ON THIS!

Garble: I'm sorry, but the broadcast is seconds away from ending! We'll see you all at High Stakes! GOOD NIGHT!

-The show ends with The Sword and The Wythyst Family continuing to stare at each other, as the crowd gawks in amazement while the "THIS IS AWE-SOME" chant continues. Amay's laughter only gets louder and louder. Finally, Amay's laughing stops as she spots Drollins staring deeply at the briefcase. She too does the same, as she earns a serious look on her face. Both she and Beth realize THAT is what this is all really about, as the camera zooms in on the Hope Springs Eternal briefcase-

Match Results:

Scootaloo, Fluttershy & Lightning Dust defeated Silver Spoon, Photo Finish & Fleur De Lis by Pinfall (13:11)  
>The Cybernetic Scavengers defeated Giz Hero &amp; Thunderlane by Pinfall (2:14)<br>Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry, Neon Lights & Bill Nyeker defeated Rumble, Klaus, Fancy Pants & Shining Armor by Pinfall (23:49)  
>Berry Punch defeated Indigo Zap, Bon Bon, Lyra, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Honeycomb, Sadie Sandals, Sugarcoat and Twinkleshine (2:24)<br>Diamond Tiara vs Diane Ditzbrose ended in a No Contest (13:36)  
>Amay Wythyst, Beth Drollins, Turf &amp; Midnight Strike defeated Berry Punch, Cadance, Trixie, Rarity &amp; Twist by Pinfall (27:35)<p>

Matches for High Stakes (FINALIZED):

Sunset Shimmer vs Scootaloo for the Eternal Women's Championship  
>Giz Hero vs Thunderlane for the Carnage Championship<br>The Sword vs Fluttershy & Lightning Dust for the Chick Combo Championships  
>Hope Springs Eternal: Amay Wythyst vs Midnight Strike vs Trixie vs Cadance vs Beth Drollins vs Twist vs Rarity vs Turf vs Berry Punch<br>Carnival of Carnage: Fancy Pants vs Klaus vs Rumble vs Bulk Biceps vs Neon Lights vs Flash Sentry vs Bill Nyeker vs Shining Armor  
>Diamond Tiara vs Silver Spoon for the Crater Chick Championship (Now in Question)<br>Rack Attack vs SLIME & The Teacher's Pets for the Combo of Carnage Championships

* * *

><p>And there you guys have it. The longest episode of Lunacy EVER. I hope you all enjoyed this mammoth dildo I just thrusted into your ass cavities.<p> 


	203. Sublime - 7-13-14

*One hundred percent reason to remember the name*  
>-The intro begins and the stands are more packed than ever, Celestia is currently in the ring waiting for the excitement to roar down-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome all viewers to Friday Night Sublime. The fans here are about to blow the roof off the arena with their excitement.  
>Discord: I don't blame them, this is the last stop before High Stakes! Tonight is the last chance for those with title matches, or one of the many competitors in the Brawl for it All or Fight For Your Right briefcases matches to gain momentum .<br>Dr. Whooves: Those participating in tonight's main event will have a great chance to gain momentum. The Real Equestrians will team up with their old rivals Babs Seed and Sour Tooth to take on The Acolytes of Equality and the Sediment Sisters in a eight woman tag-match.  
>Discord: That's pay-per-view material in itself. I have to wonder how long it'll hold together though, none of those four teams are particularly fond of each other. I'd think they'd rather just have a free-for-all against one another than be forced to work together.<br>Dr. Whooves: That's true. But whichever side manages to find some cohesion and win the match will gain a huge boost going into the big Sublime Tag-Team Championship fatal-four-way.  
>Discord: You also have to wonder if a war is going to break out between current World Fighter's Champion Rainbow Dash, and her challenger Starlight Glimmer.<br>Dr. Whooves: Starlight isn't scheduled for a match tonight, but I'm certain she's around here somewhere. She's probably the most dangerous threat Rainbow Dash has encountered since Trixie.  
>Discord: The champion better watch her back, but for now, it's time for our general manager to make an announcement.<br>Celestia: Hello people of Sublime. We're just a few days away from the big event of High Stakes. At the Pay-Per-View careers and dreams will be made, but only for the worthiest few. However, unlike my sister, I like to provide oppurtunity to as many people as possible. So tonight on Sublime we will have two "Wild Card" Battle Royals, where one man and one woman will be able to win and gain access to their respective ladder matches.  
>-Crowd cheers-<br>Celestia: In addition to that, we'll be hosting two roundtables, one for each match, where the competitors of each match will be able to speak their minds before the big event arrives. Enjoy the evening!  
>*Majestic magical music plays, followed by a recorded chant of "Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle!"*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Steamer, from Manhattan, weighing 207 pounds and standing six foot tall, Uncle Wing!  
>-Uncle Wing appears on stage flanked by Steamer-<br>Uncle Wing: Sparkle sparkle sparkle!  
>-Uncle Wing throws down a smoke bomb, and at the same time smoke appears in the ring. When it all clears Uncle Wing is standing in the middle of the ring, with Steamer still on the ramp looking dumbfounded. There's some light cheers from the audience-<br>Dr. Whooves: Poor Uncle Wing. The guy has never had much luck with this matches, but at-least he's got style.  
>*Latin dance music*<br>Baritone: And introducing his by his dance partner, the lady Constanza. From Buenos Aires, Argentina, weighing 244 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, Dr. Caballeron!  
>-Caballeron and Constanza emerge on stage, doing their usual dance down towards the ring. Caballeron leans down and kisses Constanza's hand before leaping into the ring in a grandiose fashion-<br>Discord: Speaking of style, our local doctor of dance is looking as classy as ever here tonight. Unfortunately for Uncle Wing, Caballeron has equal style AND substance.  
>Match 1: Uncle Wingw Steamer vs. Dr. Caballeron/w Lady Constanza  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Dr. Caballeron hits Uncle Wing with a series of kicks, he then goes for a takedown but Uncle Wing quickly slides out of the way before grabbing Caballeron and hitting a neckbreaker-  
>Dr. Whooves: Uncle Wing isn't making it easy for Dr. Caballeron tonight. He's been counter almost everything the doctor of dance has thrown at him.<br>-Caballeron gets up and goes for a Samba Jive but Uncle Wing counters and hits a Crystal Fate-  
>Discord: Crystal Fate! Can Uncle Wing pick up the pin?<br>*1..2.-Kick-out!*  
>Dr. Whooves: Not quite, but he did get a surprising two-count. The momentum is still on his side, it's just a matter of if he can keep it up.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Uncle Wing and Dr. Caballeron go back and forth through a series of grapples. Uncle Wing Irish Whips Caballeron into the ropes, but Caballeron takes flight on the rebound and takes Uncle Wing to the ground-<br>Discord: Flying tackle from Caballeron, an excellent counter.  
>takes to the turnbuckle, with the crowd cheering for him-<br>Dr. Whooves: Caballeron is thinking high-risk, and the fans are cheering him onward.  
>-Caballeron goes for the Cha Cha Dive, but Uncle Wing rolls out of the way-<br>Discord: Uncle Wing dodged that bullet.  
>*3 minutes later*<br>-Uncle Wing sets up for another Crystal Fate, but Caballeron counters and successfully hits a Samba Jive-  
>Dr. Whooves: Samba Jive! This could be it!<br>*1...2...3!*  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Dr. Caballeron!<br>-Dr. Caballeron helps Uncle Wing up and shakes his hand-  
>Caballeron: Good fight. Keep it classy my friend.<br>-The crowd cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: A great match, with an excellent display of sportsmanship to finish it off. Couldn't think of a better way to start the night.<br>*Commercial*  
>-The camera returns backstage to the locker room. Trenderhoof is typing away on his pad while Cloudkicker is rubbing oil over Daring's legs-<br>Daring: Is all this oil REALLY necessary?  
>Cloudkicker: Of course it is. It'll make it harder for your opponents to grab you, plus, it'll make you look sexier. Win-win.<br>-Cloudkicker then starts rubbing oil all over Daring's belly, before moving up and lathering up her breasts, making Daring gasp-  
>Cloudkicker: Heh heh. Sorry, gotta oil up the goods too though.<br>Daring: I think you're just using this as an excuse to grope me.  
>Cloudkicker: Daring, you're one crazy girl. Would I really do that?<br>-Cloudkicker shifts back down to oil up Daring's hips, before slowly slipping a hand down Daring's panties, but Daring catches her hand and moves it back away-  
>Daring: Don't even think about it. You aren't getting away with THAT much.<br>Cloudkicker: Can't blame a girl for trying. You're right though, we need to get you out there anyways.  
>-The camera switches back to the ring-<br>*Never Back Down*  
>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof, from Cloudsdale, weighing 127 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Daring Do!<br>-Daring Do emerges on stage in the same revealing attire as the previous week, leaving over ninety percent of her body exposed. She starts walking towards the ring with more confidence than the previous week, putting a slight sway in her hips and seeming to enjoy the whistles and cat calls directed at her-  
>Discord: Daring definitely seems to be embracing this new image a bit more. She's now looking to entertain the fans in a slightly different way than usual.<br>*Out of time, so say good-bye*  
>Squire: Ignoble wretches of the EWF Universe, please show proper respect for this Sunday's certain winner, and future World Fighter's Champion, her glorious elite, Commander Hurricane!<br>-Commander Hurricane emerges on stage with Typhoon and Cyclone behind her, she then begins a steady march towards the ring, all the while looking at Daring Do with a mixture of disgust and amusement-  
>Hurricane: This is what Celestia has reduced to? Sending whores to fight me?<br>Cloudkicker: Come on, Daring. Don't let some prude talk down to you.  
>-Hurricane chuckles and enters the ring, eyeing Daring like a vulture. Meanwhile Daring simply puts on a determined look and gets into fighting stance-<br>Match 2: Daring Do w/ Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof vs. Commander Hurricane w/ Hurricane's Legion  
>*6 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane attempts to tackle Daring Do, but Daring counters by knocking Hurricane back with a drop-kick. Commander Hurricane responds by soon leveling Daring Do with a clothesline-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ouch. A rough clothesline from Commander Hurricane. Sublime's toughest warrior isn't holding anything back on the offense.<br>-Commander Hurricane lifts Daring Do up and starts setting up for a Legion-  
>Discord: Uh-oh. This could be bad for Daring, she needs to get out of that position quick.<br>-Hurricane nearly hits the move, but Daring counters at the last moment and shoves Hurricane face first into the mat-  
>Dr. Whooves: Great counter by Daring Do! She dodged that bullet.<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Commander Hurricane has Daring Do trapped in the corner and is raining down punches. She sets Daring on top of the ropes and starts setting up for a Gale Force from the top, but Daring counters and with a couple kicks she sends Hurricane tumbling downward-<br>Dr. Whooves: That set up certainly backfired on Hurricane, but can Daring Do capitalize on it?  
>-Daring Do hits a Daring Dive, quickly following it up with a pin-<br>Discord: Daring Dive! Daring Dive! Can she get the win?  
>*1….2..-Kick-out!*<br>Dr. Whooves: So close, but yet so far.  
>*2 minutes later*<br>-Commander Hurricane and Daring Do go through a series of grapples, eventually Commander Hurricane gets the upper hand and lifts Daring Do into the air before delivering a hard slam. She then repeats the process multiple times over-  
>Discord: A series of devastating body-slams by Commander Hurricane. Daring Do needs to get out of this situation fast.<br>-Commander Hurricane goes for a Legion, Daring Do counters and hits a Sapphire Shock. She attempts a pin afterwards, but only gets a 2 count-  
>Dr. Whooves: Another near victory for Daring, but Commander Hurricane won't quit.<br>-Daring Do attempts to hit another Sapphire Shock, but Commander Hurricane counters and the last moment and hits a Legion-  
>Discord: Legion! Daring is down! Could this be it?<br>*1...2...3!*  
>-Crowd boos-<br>Squire: Here is your winner, the glorious Commander Hurricane!  
>-Commander Hurricane smirks at Daring's defeated form and gives her a final kick to add insult to injury-<br>Hurricane: Better luck next time, harlot.  
>-Commander Hurricane and her entourage depart. Meanwhile Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof help Daring to her feet-<br>Cloudkicker: Welp. You didn't do so hot that time, but at-least you looked hot while losing right?  
>Daring: Ugh. Looking hot doesn't make getting beat down any less humiliating.<br>Cloudkicker: Don't worry about it. I've got some new strategies for you to try out next time.  
>-Cloudkicker giggles and gives Daring a surprise kiss straight on the lips, leaving Daring standing there dumbfounded for a few moments before she comes back to her senses and follows the others in returning backstage-<br>*Commercial*  
>*Fancy, elite music*<br>Baritone: The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Divine Intervention, weighing 255 pounds and standing six foot, four inches tall, King Blueblood!  
>-Hoity Toity and Damien Sandow roll out a red carpet for King Blueblood, he then begins casually strolling down to the ring with scepter in hand, followed closely by Octavia-<br>Discord: Here comes our King of the Ring, looking just as confident as ever.  
>Dr. Whooves: He has a lot of reasons to be confident. In addition to his own ability, he's surrounded by three other very skilled athletes.<br>*Country music plays*  
>Baritone: And introducing his opponent, from Loneyville, standing six foot, eight inches tall, weighing 275 pounds, Big MacIntosh!<br>-Big MacIntosh makes his way to the ring, not reacting much to the crowd other than occasionally tipping his cowboy hat at them.  
>Match 3: King Bluebloodw Divine Intervention vs. Big MacIntosh  
>*4 minutes later*<br>-King Blueblood tries to lift Big MacIntosh into a spinebuster, but he fails as Big MacIntosh counters and hits Blueblood with a hard backbreaker. He then lifts Blueblood into the air before slamming him into the turnbuckle, where he then begins raining down heavy punch after heavy punch-  
>Dr. Whooves: We're starting this match off with some seriously deadly offense by Big MacIntosh. Not a good position for King Blueblood to be in.<br>-Big MacIntosh steps back a little and goes for a clothesline, but Blueblood ducks out of the way just in time-  
>Discord: Blueblood narrowly dodged that one. That clothesline could have been devastating if it connected.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>-King Blueblood irish whips Big MacIntosh into the ropes, as Big MacIntosh rebounds Blueblood trips him down to his knees before setting up and hitting a DDT-<br>Dr. Whooves: Well timed DDT from King Blueblood, but can he build momentum?  
>-Blueblood stomps on Big MacIntosh several times while he's down, he then attempts to stand MacIntosh back up and sets up for a Pedigree, but Big MacIntosh counters by lifting Blueblood all the way on to his shoulders, with Blueblood desperately trying to escape in panic-<br>Discord: Blueblood was thinking Pedigree, but Big MacIntosh was thinking something different altogether! This could end badly for the King of the Ring!  
>-Octavia gets on the ring apron and distracts the ref, allowing Hoity Toity and Damien Sandow to quickly slip in from the other direction and take a few cheap shots on Big MacIntosh that allows King Blueblood to get free-<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Dr. Whooves: And King Blueblood is once again saved by the dirty antics of Divine Intervention….<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-King Blueblood attacks Big MacIntosh with several punches, but it has little effect and Big MacIntosh responds by knocking Blueblood straight onto his back with one extremely powerful punch-<br>Discord: Ouch! A serious hay maker by Big MacIntosh!  
>-Big MacIntosh then lifts King Blueblood into the air and hits a Nope, he's about to go for a pin when Damien Sandow and Hoity Toity move for the distraction. This causes Big MacIntosh to abandon his pin attempt and double clothesline both of them down to the floor-<br>Dr. Whooves: Double Clothesline! Sandow and Hoity are out of the picture!  
>-Big MacIntosh turns around and immediately recieves a kick to the gut by King Blueblood, who then sets up and hits a Pedigree-<br>Discord: Pedigree! Pedigree! This could be it!  
>*1...2...3!*<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, King Blueblood!<br>Dr. Whooves: And with that, King Blueblood continues to build up impressive momentum for his World Brawler's title match against the Underbaker at High Stakes.  
>-Divine Intervention begins to celebrate, but they're soon interrupted as a buzzer sounds and the lights all go out, when the lights come back on all of Divine Intervention except for King Blueblood is knocked out beside the ring-<br>Discord: Uh-oh. Supernatural happenings are occurring, and there's no doubt that The Underbaker is behind it. King Blueblood better get out of here.  
>-The lights go out again, and this time when they come back on Blueblood is lying flat in the middle of the ring, with Underbaker standing over him doing his signature pose-<br>Dr. Whooves: Looks like we aren't getting the usual monologue from Underbaker this week, but I think the message before us is clear enough. Blueblood's other victories mean nothing to The Underbaker, and the World Brawler's Championship match at High Stakes might be one victory that is out of even Blueblood's reach…..  
>*Commercial*<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back everyone, you're just in time for the Fight for Your Right Wild Card Battle Royal! Eight women will face off for the chance to become a last minute entry to the Fight for Your Right ladder match at High Stakes.  
>Discord: This sort of match is already hectic enough, but we've been informed that this Battle Royal has a mystery competitor in its eighth spot. I can't wait to find out who it is.<br>*The Spa Twin's theme plays*  
>Baritone: Introducing first, from Loneyville, weighing a combined 284 pounds, the Spa Twins!<br>-Aloe and Lotus strut down to the ring, happily waving at the audience members and occasionally giving a seductive wink or glance at interested parties*  
>Dr. Whooves: I wouldn't be surprised to see either Aloe or Lotus Blossom win this match. As former Sublime Tag-Team champions they're very accustomed to working together, and they're the only tag-team duo scheduled to be in this battle.<br>*I'm not a whore but I like to do it!*  
>Baritone: And now approaching the ring, accompanied by Trenderhoof from Cloudsdale, weighing 145 pounds, standing five foot, nine inches tall, Cloudkicker!<br>-Cloudkicker and Trenderhoof emerges on stage. Initially Trenderhoof is too distracted by his touch pad to walk, but quickly looks alive after a hard nudge from Cloudkicker. They then begin walking down the ring together, with Cloudkicker flirting with several audience members-  
>Dr. Whooves: Cloudkicker would probably have a quicker entrance if she didn't flirt with everyone in the crowd on her way down.<br>Discord: Hey, maybe she just wants to flaunt her sexy looks.  
>Dr. Whooves: That hasn't helped her win matches though has it?<br>-Cloudkicker rolls into the ring and spreads her legs wide before standing up and blowing a kiss at the audience. Lotus seems a bit shocked, meanwhile Aloe puts a hand on her hip and shakes her head-  
>Cloudkicker: Heh. Something wrong, girls?<br>Aloe: I'm just trying to figure out if you're looking to fight or fuck someone.  
>Cloudkicker: *Shrugs* Why not both?<br>*Fill my eyes, with that double vision*  
>Baritone: From Loneyville, standing five foot, five inches tall and weighing 128 pounds, Pretty Vision!<br>-Pretty Vision emerges on the ramp and starts doing several push-ups, with Iron Will shouting random motivational lines at her the entire time. Pretty Vision then starts walking to the ring with determination in her eyes, all the while Iron Will points at her and shouts to the women already in the ring-  
>Iron Will: It's going to rattle your cage when you try to stand in the way of Pretty Vision's rampage!<br>Dr. Whooves: Cringing motivational lines aside, it's best not to underestimate how much Pretty Vision has benefited from Iron Will's training. Under his guidance this woman has transformed from a virtual laughing stock to a compact ball of power that will easily decimate anyone not on their guard.  
>*A bizarre theme starts playing, one mixed with both hard and soft music*<br>Baritone: And now introducing, from Canterlot, weighing 138 pounds and standing five foot, ten inches tall, Sour Sweet!  
>Discord: Here's one of tonight's debut stars, Sour Sweet is moving up to Sublime from CCW for the first time. This Battle Royal will be an excellent way of gauging her performance.<br>-Sour Sweet giddily enters the ring, smiling at everyone-  
>Sour Sweet: Hello, dearies!<br>-Everyone gives her strange looks-  
>Sour Sweet: What the fuck are you looking at?! All I said was hello and you look at me like I'm a freak. That's the last time I'm nice to you bitches.<br>Dr. Whooves: Definitely looks like she isn't the stable type…..  
>*A dubstep type theme plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing next, from Canterlot, weighing 135 pounds and standing five foot, nine inches tall, Lemon Zest!  
>-Lemon Zest emerges on stage, wearing a pink jumpsuit and rocking out to some beat being played on her headphones-<br>Discord: A familiar sounding theme, but this is no Vinyl Scratch. It's another CCW guest to tonight's show, Lemon Zest.  
>-Lemon Zest takes her time getting to the ring before taking off her headphones and entering-<br>Lemon Zest: Oh, hey Sour Sweet! You're here too, that's so awesome!  
>Sour Sweet: I know right?! -She gives Lemon Zest a quick hug before glaring at the others again- What?! Is a girl not allowed to have friends!? FUCK OFF.<br>*An extremely cheerful, peaceful theme plays*  
>Baritone: From Lonevyille, weighing 129 pounds and standing five foot, six inches tall, Sunny Daze!<br>Dr. Whooves: Our third and final guest from CCW, the young and energetic, Sunny Daze.  
>Discord: There's a lot of opportunities for some women here to become a breakout star, but can any of them handle the big leagues?<br>Dr. Whooves: It's hard to say, but now it's finally time to learn who are mystery competitor is.  
>*Do you believe in magic?*<br>-Crowd goes WILD with cheers-  
>Dr. Whooves: Oh my God! It's Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie is back!<br>-Pinkie Pie emerges on stage, looking a tad bit different than usual. Half of her hair is down, and her usual cheerful skipping is replaced by a steady, menacing walk-  
>Discord: Something certainly seems a bit off about Pinkie though. Perhaps she's still feeling some effects from that concussion she suffered a few months ago.<br>Dr. Whooves: Regardless, this hugely changes the chemistry of this match. Pinkie Pie has just become the person to beat.  
>Match 4: Fight for You Right Wild Card Battle Royal, Aloe vs. Lotus Blossom vs. Cloudkicker vs. Pretty Vision vs. Sour Sweet vs. Lemon Zest vs. Sunny Daze vs. Pinkie Pie<br>-As soon as the match begins Pinkie Pie moves aggressively towards Sunny Daze, she punches her straight in the face multiple times before delivering a brutal knee to the mid-section, afterwards she promptly throws Sunny Daze over the ropes-  
>Dr. Whooves: Ouch. An absolutely brutal elimination delivered to Sunny Daze by Pinkie Pie.<br>Discord: Pinkie is coming back to Sublime like a lion.  
>Elimination 1: Sunny Daze by Pinkie Pie (0:11)<br>-As Pinkie Pie turns around Lemon Zest ambushes her from behind and gets her pressed against the corner where she delivers a series of lightning quick punches and kicks.-  
>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Pie managed to ambush Sunny Daze, only for her to get ambushed by Lemon Zest. She's not in the best position right now.<br>-Lemon Zest starts setting up to eliminate Pinkie, but Pinkie Pie stuns her with a well placed elbow before delivering a Pinkie Sense-  
>Discord: Excellently time counter by Pinkie, followed up with a hard hitting Pinkie Sense.<br>-Pinkie Pie takes advantage of Lemon Zest's stunned state and throws her out of the ring as well-  
>Dr. Whooves: And now Pinkie Pie is 2 for 2.<br>Elimination 2: Lemon Zest by Pinkie Pie (0:58)  
>-Aloe and Lotus Blossom are working together to eliminate Cloudkicker, they seem ready to throw her over all together but Cloudkicker manages to catch herself on the bottom rope and slip back in-<br>Discord: Close call for Cloudkicker, but she's still in this.  
>-Sour Sweet attacks Aloe out of nowhere and tries to throw her out of the ring, with Aloe just barely hanging on-<br>Sour Sweet: HA, what do you think of that, BITCH? Oh my gosh….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so-  
>-Lotus Blossom grabs Sour Sweet and throws her over the top rope. Upon landing on the ground Sour Sweet starts pounding her fist against the floor-<br>Sour Sweet: How fucking dare you?! You'll pay for that, I swear!  
>Elimination 3: Sour Sweet by Lotus Blossom (2:03)<br>-Sour Sweet starts walking up the ramp, happily smiling at audience members along the way-  
>Dr. Whooves: And the very unpredictable Sour Sweet has been eliminated from the match. What is her malfunction anyways?<br>Discord: I don't know, but she seems like my type of woman.  
>-Lotus Blossom helps Aloe back into the ring, but the two are immediately attacked by Pinkie Pie, who corners Lotus and starts beating down on her. Aloe goes to assist but is attacked by Cloudkicker-<br>Dr. Whooves: Both of the Spa Twins are now under attack, nullifying their usual teamwork advantage.  
>-Cloudkicker stuns Aloe with a couple kicks upside the head before pulling her in and planting a sloppy french kiss on her, she then hits a Scissor Kick before knocking Aloe out of the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: A rather….inventive elimination from Cloudkicker.  
>Discord: One second Aloe found herself on the receiving end of a very sexual kiss from her opponent, the next she was getting kicked and meeting the hard floor.<br>Elimination 4: Aloe by Cloudkicker (4:15)  
>-Pinkie Pie has Lotus backed into the corner, Lotus breaks free after a couple of hard kicks, but soon is surprised by Pinkie Pie poking her in the eyes, while she's stunned Pinkie Pie hits a Pinkie Sense and easily eliminates her-<br>Dr. Whooves: Unusual dirty fighting by Pinkie Pie on that elimination.  
>Discord: Guess after being gone for so long she just wants to get the job done by any method possible.<br>Elimination 5: Lotus Blossom by Pinkie Pie (4:52)  
>Dr. Whooves: Justified tactics or not, we're now down to just three competitors. Pinkie Pie, Cloudkicker, and Pretty Vision. Which one of these three women will go on to join the Fight for Your Right ladder match?<br>-4 minutes later-  
>-Pretty Vision is holding on to the outside of the ropes, with Pinkie Pie actively working to push her off. Pretty Vision manages to escape by headbutting Pinkie Pie through the middle rope, she then enters the ring and takes Pinkie Pie down with a Double Vision-<br>Dr. Whooves: Double Vision! Pinkie Pie is temporarily out of the fight, can Pretty Vision capitalize?  
>-Pretty Vision moves to pick up Pinkie Pie, but gets attacked suddenly by Cloudkicker and the two begin brawling against each other-<br>Discord: With Pinkie Pie out of the way for the time being this has become a one on one battle between Pretty Vision and Cloudkicker. Will either woman be able to force the other out of this match?  
>-Cloudkicker Irish Whips Pretty Vision into the turnbuckle and goes for a running kick, but Pretty Vision gets out of the way and flips Cloudkicker over the ropes. Cloudkicker catches on, but is soon after knocked off as Pretty Vision charges forward and hits her with a running shoulder block-<br>Dr. Whooves: And down goes Cloudkicker!  
>Elimination 6: Cloudkicker by Pretty Vision (10:02)<br>-Pretty Vision turns around to find Pinkie Pie getting back to her feet, taking a very aggressive stance soon afterwards-  
>Discord: And now only two remain. Who will go on to High Stakes? Will it be the underdog, Pretty Vision? Or the returning force of nature, Pinkie Pie?<br>-3 minutes later-  
>-Pinkie Pie and Pretty Vision are trading punches in the ring, with the crowd going "OOOOOOOOOH" after each successful shot-<br>Dr. Whooves: An intense battle has ensued between these two women. Each of them desperately wants to earn their chance to compete in the Fight for Your Right ladder match.  
>Discord: It would substantially boost the career of whichever competitor wins it, a boost each of them needs if they want to move up the ranks.<br>-Pretty Vision Irish Whips Pinkie Pie into the ropes, and then manages to hit her with a drop-kick that sends her sprawling backwards. It looks as if Pinkie is about to be eliminated, but she manages to just barely grab the bottom rope and pull herself back up-  
>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Pie narrowly saved herself on that one, but she isn't out of the danger zone yet.<br>-Pretty Vision moves into to finish off Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie manages to break free and enter the ring. She then beats down Pretty Vision with an intense series of hard punches and knees before hitting a Pinkie Sense and throwing Pretty Vision out with prejudice-  
>Discord: That's it! Pinkie wins!<br>Elimination 8: Pretty Vision by Pinkie Pie (14:02)  
>Baritone: Here is your winner, Pinkie Pie!<br>Dr. Whooves: That was an incredible Battle Royal. Many stars shined in that match, but it's impossible to deny that Pinkie Pie was definitely the dominant force in that match.  
>Discord: It was a total surprise, nobody saw her coming, but she's returned to Sublime with a roar.<br>Dr. Whooves: Pinkie Pie was unusually aggressive in that match compared to her usual cheerful style, but perhaps this just represents a new more determined side of her .Only time will tell.  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns all nine competitors in the Fight for Your Right ladder match are gathered in the ring, along with Celestia-  
>Celestia: Now it's time for the Fight for Your Right roundtable, where all the competitors in the match have a chance to get their voices heard before the battle ahead. Who would like to begin?<br>Commander Hurricane: I think this talking is pointless, but I suppose I'll indulge you and give my pathetic opponents a chance to surrender early. No one else in this match has the type of fighting experience that I do. I am a warrior of legend, full of determination and rage that none of you could ever hope to equal. At High Stakes I will climb the ladder and claim that briefcase, all the while standing over the broken bodies of any of you foolish enough to enter the ring with me.  
>Colgate: You think you know about rage, Commander Hurricane? I'm the epitome of rage. But not the reckless, undisciplined rage that you posses. Mine is a cold rage, one that relentlessly wears down opponents into nothing. I will break your spirit, and everyone else's spirit, one by one until none of you even have the will to climb that ladder. I wil-<br>Apple Bloom: OKAY! We get it. You're both eeeeeevil. Give us a break. Climbing that ladder will take more than just brute strength. Ya gotta have speed, agility, technique...all that kinda stuff.  
>Sweetie Belle: And those are the kind of things that Apple Bloom and I excel at. I think we have a clear advantage in this match .<br>Amira: Advantage? You two couldn't win a standard tag-team match, much less an intense ladder match. This would be a much more honorable battle if lowly peasants such as yourselves were removed, leaving only the WORTHY to fight for the contract. You all should consider yourselves lucky I even demean myself enough to speak to you.  
>Celestia: Well, it seems we certainly have the collision of egos here. What do you think of all this, Twilight?<br>Twilight: Well, it's hard to deny that Commander Hurricane, Colgate, and Amira are intimidating forces in their own right. But it takes more than just brute strength to win a battle like this. It takes finesse, determination, and above all else, true fighting spirit. You three are powerful forces, but I've faced off against The System and The Sword, far more dangerous opponents. It's going to take more than some chest pounding to scare me away from getting the contract and challenging for the World Fighter's Championship! -Crowd cheers lightly-  
>Commander Hurricane: Pffft. You're a real piece of work, Twilight Sparkle. You come out here talking about the opponents you've faced, and lecturing us about fighting spirit. But the fact is, you COULDN'T beat the System or the Sword. You ran away like a coward after they utterly broke your spirit. Out of everyone here, you're probably one of the least qualified to win this match. You're an abject failure, and this is your last desperate attempt to remain relevant.<br>-Crowd boos-  
>Twilight: Wait, no, she's partly right. Seeing the System triumph did break me a little, and I did run away. However, I ran away with a purpose. I have dedicated myself to ensuring that Sublime will not suffer the same fate as Lunacy. I will protect what's left of the EWF from being overran by tyrants like you, Hurricane. And this time, nothing is going to make me leave.<br>Maud: I think we should all take a moment to really appreciate the gravity of this match, it's going to be a truly historic pay-per-view. Careers will be made, and it's a chance for all of us to break out and really enhance our names. Thank you.  
>Twilight: Uhh...elegantly put Maud.<br>-Everyone else looks at Maud like she's crazy-  
>Celestia: So, Pinkie Pie, let's get your thoughts. After all, everyone was pretty shocked with your new aggressive approach in the battle royal earlier.<br>Pinkie Pie: Well, being out of the game for two months gave me a lot of time to think about how my career was going. And I realized…..it was going nowhere. Sure, people loved me, but my happy, nice girl attitude wasn't getting me anywhere. So I resolved to re-invent myself, I'd return to Sublime with a bang. From now on, I'm not going to hold anything back in my matches. I will put all of my effort into utterly dominating my opponents, and I won't stop or even slow down until I've claimed the World Fighter's Championship.  
>Twilight: That's great Pinkie Pie, just try not to lose yourself in the process.<br>Pinkie Pie: Oh, don't worry, Twi. I'm still exactly the same Pinkie you used to know…..*Whispers* Exactly the same…  
>-Twilight seems about to question, but is interrupted by Celestia-<br>Celestia: And one last quiet person to drag into the spotlight: Night Glider.  
>Night Glider: Well, this isn't really my setting for speeches. But I'll go ahead and give me two cents in. A lot of people here are concerned with bragging, and making themselves look as big and bad as possible. But once it comes time for the Fight for Your Right ladder match, words aren't going to matter. It's put up or shut up, and actions speak way louder than words. Once we're in the gauntlet all this big talk will go out the window, and only those with the true skill and technique will shine.<br>Commander Hurricane: Awful big speech for someone who doesn't like words…..  
>Celestia: And it looks like that's all the time we have for this interview, stay tuned for our next Battle Royal!<br>*Commercial*  
>-The show returns with the ring empty once again-<br>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back all, and now it's time for our second Battle Royal of the evening. This one will add a ninth competitor to the Brawl for it All ladder match.  
>Discord: The last Battle Royal was a sight to see, no doubt this one will be the same.<br>*Insert Couchmate theme here* (it's "The Other Side" by Bruno Mars, silly Austin.)  
>Baritone: Introducing first, weighing a combined 409 pounds, Couchmate!<br>-The crowd cheers as the duo emerges, Checkmate seems to be calculating who knows what, while Davenport goes about his normal routine of handing out coupons-  
>Dr. Whooves: Couchmate is one of the most popular male tag-teams on Sublime, but they're definitely not the luckiest. However, this could be a chance for one of them to earn the opportunity of a lifetime.<br>Discord: It'll be interesting to see if their sense of teamwork can withstand the strain.  
>*Western music plays*<br>Baritone: And introducing next, from Dodge City, weighing a combined 434 pounds, Braeburn and Happy Trails!  
>-Braeburn and Happy Trails emerge on the ramp, Happy Trails plays his banjo the entire way while Braeburn does some type of crazy square dancing-<br>Dr. Whooves: And here comes two more...colorful characters native to Sublime. I swear we have the strangest tag-teams….  
>Discord: That's what makes us great.<br>*More country music plays*  
>Baritone: Now approaching the ring, weighing a combined 420 pounds, Red Delicious and Golden Delicious!<br>Dr. Whooves: We haven't seen heads or tails of these two since they were brutally assaulted by Divine Intervention sometimes back. This match won't give them any chance for revenge, but it might be what they need to recover themselves.  
>*Patriotic Music plays*<br>-Soarin walks on stage, flanked by Spitfire and Fleetfoot-  
>Soarin: I sense that there is not enough patriotic fervor in this match, or the upcoming Brawl for it All at High Stakes. The male division of Sublime needs a real Equestrian representing it, for that noble cause, I will return to the fighting ring and win this battle royal in the name of Equestria's independence!<br>Discord: Well, looks like things just got more interesting.  
>Dr. Whooves: Indeed, but Soarin hasn't wrestled in months, I hope he still knows what he's doing.<br>Match 5: Brawl for It All Wild Card Battle Royal: Checkmate vs. Davenport vs. Breaburn vs. Happy Trails vs. Red Delicious vs. Golden Delicious vs. Soarin vs. ?  
>Dr. Whooves: We were supposed to have an eighth competitor for this match, but they seem to be absent.<br>-The entire ring soon implodes into a giant brawl, with the various tag-teams immediately working together to fight off the other groups, in the middle of this Haakim emerges on stage and begins running down the ramp-  
>Discord: Haakim?! What the?!<br>-Haakim enters the ring and starts shouting in Arabic-  
>Haakim: الوقوف الكلاب القذرة جانبا، وأنا هنا نيابة لها المجيدة أميرة! Stand aside filthy dogs, I'm here on behalf of her glorious Amira!<br>-Everyone gives Haakim an odd look before they all move in and collectively toss him out of the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: Well, that was an interesting try by Haakim, but the others weren't having any of that.<br>Elimination 1: Haakim by everyone (0:15)  
>-Red Delicious and Golden Delicious back Soarin into a corner, the two try to eliminate him together but Soarin knocks each back with a well-placed kick. Golden Delicious then charges at Soarin, only for Soarin to flip him over the top rope and send him out of the ring. Red Delicious attempts the same but is met with a repeated assault-<br>Discord: Well, that was a short ride for the Delicious brothers.  
>Elimination 2: Golden Delicious by Soarin (0:42)<br>Elimination 3: Red Delicious by Soarin (0:45)  
>-Both members of Couchmate are busy fighting against Braeburn and Happy Trails, Happy Trials throws Checkmate over the top rope, but Checkmate grabs on and skins the cat to get back in the ring-<br>Dr. Whooves: Skinning the cat! Great save by Checkmate!  
>-As Happy Trails moves in to renew the attack Checkmate counters with a Castle, stunning Happy Trails before promptly throwing him over the top rope-<br>Elimination 4: Happy Trails by Checkmate (1:34)  
>-Davenport attempts to throw Braeburn over the top rope, but Braeburn grabs on and causes both men to fall, however Braeburn manages to catch himself on the ropes at the last minute while Davenport falls to the ground-<br>Elimination 5: Davenport by Braeburn (2:05)  
>Discord: Both Happy Trails and Davenport are out, leaving their respective teams down to one man each.<br>Dr. Whooves: We're already down to just three competitors: Soarin, Braeburn, and Checkmate. Which one will gain entry to the Brawl for it All ladder match?  
>*5 minutes later*<br>-Braeburn has Checkmate in the corner and is looking to eliminate him, but Checkmate manages to slip out and hits a Castle on Braeburn, he tries to throw Braeburn out but Braeburn grabs on to the top rope-  
>Discord: Braeburn saving himself once again!<br>-Braeburn's salvation is cut short as Checkmate hits him with a hard drop-kick, causing him to finally fall down to the floor-  
>Dr. Whooves: Braeburn wasn't able to save himself from that one!<br>Elimination 6: Braeburn by Checkmate (7:43)  
>Discord: Now it's just a one on one battle between Soarin and Checkmate.<br>*4 minutes later*  
>-Checkmate goes for a castle, but Soarin gets out of the way and dodges it. He then attempts to propel himself off the ropes and hit Checkmate, but Checkmate counters that and steps aside-<br>Dr. Whooves: This is a very intense final battle between these two. Both are extremely fast and agile, and both are struggling to find offense at the moment.  
>-Soarin hits a Terminal Velocity and Irish Whips Checkmate over the ropes. Checkmate holds on and when Soarin comes over to push him off he pulls Soarin over the rope as well. The two of them then begin fighting each other while on the apron-<br>Discord: Both men in a dangerous position here, just one wrong move could end the match for either of them!  
>-Checkmate and Soarin start trading loose punches and kicks back and forth, but in the end it's Checkmate who narrowly manages to knock Soarin on to the floor-<br>Dr. Whooves: That's it! We have our winner!  
>Elimination 7: Soarin by Checkmate (11:54)<br>Baritone: Here is your winner, Checkmate!  
>-Checkmate slips back into the ring and begins to celebrate, standing on each of the four corners and raising his arms. Eventually Davenport comes back out to congratulate him, with the two celebrating together-<br>Discord: Looks like Checkmate could be going on to the match of his career, but only time will tell.  
>*Commercial*<br>-When the show returns all eight of the Brawl for it All competitors are in the ring, once again being moderated by Celestia-  
>Celestia: So, the women all had their chance to speak about the ladder match at High Stakes. Now it's the men's turn to have their voices heard. Who wants to begin?<br>Damien Sandow: If you don't mind, I've prepared a small speech for this occasion. You can consider it an early victory speech if you will, as my winning the match is almost a guarantee. My colleague Hoity Toity is the only real competition after all, making this more of a one on one match. The truth is, Sublime is in desperate need of a new champion. Our current champion is a mad baker who thinks he's some sort of demon. This is absolutely intolerable. I, am the intellectual savior of the EWF, and once the World Brawler's Championship is inevitably in my hands I will begin to reform Sublime in my image, and at long last our male division will become something respectable.  
>Hoity Toity: I would not consider your victory so certain, my dear friend. You've done well against the riff-raff backstage, but I am of the same high caliber. I agree with most of your sentiment, however. It'll be an excellent gentlemen's fight between you and I, we shall show the EWF how a true match is fought.<br>Pipsqueak: Arrrrgh. You land-lubbers sure talk a tough game, but can you really put up that much of a fight in battle? We need a winner that can actually take on Davy Jones' Baker. Cap'n Pipsqueak was very close the last time, and this time I'll be successful.  
>Damien Sandow: You're surely kidding. I was far closer to beating The Underbaker than you were.<br>Big MacIntosh: Eeeeyuuup.  
>-Pipsqueak glares at Big MacIntosh-<br>Checkmate: Well, the fact is. Both of you failed to beat The Underbaker when you had the chance.  
>Big MacIntosh: Eeeeeyup.<br>-Both Pipsqueak and Damien Sandow glare at Big MacIntosh-  
>Dr. Caballeron: They do have a point. Both Pipsqueak and Sandow are the only ones in this match that have experience fighting The Underbaker in a title match. However, that experience won't help them here. This match shall go to whichever man can most aptly climb the ladder. It will require agility, speed, and above all else: Technique. These are things that I excel at. Come High Stakes, I plan to trump all of the odds against me and ascend that glorious ladder to earn my shot at facing off against the fearsome Underbaker and becoming the World Brawler's Champion.<br>Uncle Wing: Impressive speech my friend, but can your dancing technique override the GLORIOUS POWER OF THE UNCLE WING?! Conqueror of the cosmos, channeler of the divine power of sparkle sparkle sparkle?! None in this ring possess the potential that I posses. I am the only one who can stop Underbaker's black magic.  
>Steamer: Whatever your other achievements, none of you have ever faced off against the Magic Railroad. Uncle Wing and I have waited a long time for a moment like this, and we aren't going to pass it up easily. The train is rolling into the station, better get all aboard, because it has no breaks!<br>Celestia: Very interesting, but what about you, Caramel? Any thoughts?  
>Caramel: W-Well...this is certainly...uhh...a really big match….and I think t-that...it'll be great...f-for everyone involved...and for the EWF universe ...so..ummm….uhhh….may the best man win?<br>-Everyone gives Caramel a "Really?" Look-  
>Celestia: Well put, and that's all we have time for. Stay tuned for the main event!<br>*Commercial*  
>Dr. Whooves: Welcome back eager Sublime patrons, where it's time for our main event. A blockbuster 8 woman tag-team match!<br>Discord: Sublime Tag-Team Champions The Real Equestrians, will team up with former champions Babs Seed and Sour Tooth to take on The Sediment Sisters and the Acolytes of Equality.  
>*We will, we will, rock you!*<br>Baritone: The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first. Weighing a combined total of 337 pounds, The Sediment Sisters!  
>-Limestone and Marble Pie emerge on the ramp. Limestone yells at any fan who looks at her funny, while Marble tries to shyly act as if she doesn't exist-<br>Dr. Whooves: And here comes a newly surging tag-team. The sisters of Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. Starting earlier this month they've taken a much more aggressive and forward attitude, and have managed to land themselves a spot in the Sublime Tag-Team Championship Fatal-Four-Way at High Stakes.  
>Discord: They certainly have the EWF Universe's attention, time will tell if they can keep it.<br>*This fire burns….alwaaaaaaaaaays*  
>Baritone: And introducing their partners, weighing a combined 345 pounds, the Acolytes of Equality!<br>-Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee emerge on the ramp, doing their usual equality symbol before they march down the ramp, yelling at the audience about ways they can be saved from oppression-  
>Dr. Whooves: Another group of underdogs who are rising through the ranks of late, Nurse Redheart and Cheerilee. They've been taken under Starlight Glimmer's wing, and since then have taken to spreading her message in the most brutal ways possible.<br>*Basic Thuganomics instrumental starts to play*  
>Baritone: And their opponents, introducing first, at a combined weight of 254 pounds, Babs Seed and Sour Tooth!<br>-Babs Seed and Sour Tooth emerge on stage, rapping "Basic Thuganomics" as they swag walk their way to the ring-  
>Discord: And here comes the former Sublime Tag-Team Champions. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth share a common origin with both the opposing tag-teams, they too started off as unknowns who fought through the ranks to claim glory. The real question is, can they survive this match and go on to reclaim their glory at High Stakes?<br>*Patriotic Music plays*  
>Baritone: And their partners, weighing a combined 271 pounds, accompanied by Soarin, The Real Equestrians!<br>-The Real Equestrians emerge on stage, putting their hands over their hearts and chanting "We The People!" Along with the crowd before beginning their march to the ring-  
>Dr. Whooves: And here comes our tag-team champions, the Real Equestrians. Spitfire and new arrival Fleetfoot have proven themselves to be quite the team over the past few months.<br>Discord: Add to that the zeal and charm of their manager Soarin, and you have quite the stable on your hands.  
>Main Event: The Sediment Sisters and the Acolytes of Equality vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth and The Real Equestrians<br>*8 minutes later*  
>-Marble Pie tries to grapple Babs Seed, but Babs Seed fights her off with a series of punches. She soon backs Marble into a corner making it easier to land shot after shot-<br>Dr. Whooves: Marble has tried more than once to force Babs Seed to the ground, but Babs is sticking decidedly to her brawler fighting style.  
>-Babs Seed goes to Irish Whip Marble, but Marble counters and throws Babs Seed face first into the turnbuckle-<br>Discord: Surprise counter from Marble, can she make the much needed tag?  
>-Marble Pie tags in Limestone, who enters the ring with quick energy and levels Babs Seed with a hard clothesline. As Babs Seed tries to get up Limestone grabs her and hits a hard suplex-<br>Dr. Whooves: Limestone entering like a house of fire, and now the tables are turned against Babs Seed.  
>*7 minutes later*<br>-Spitfire and Cheerilee are trading shots back and forth in the middle of the ring, Cheerilee tries to hit an Extra Credit, but Spitfire counters and takes Cheerilee down with a leg-sweep. She then quickly runs to the turnbuckle and starts climbing it-  
>Dr. Whooves: Uh-oh, looks like Spitfire is going high-risk, high reward!<br>-Spitifre hits a Supermarine, following it up with a pin-  
>*1….2..-The pin is broken as both Limestone Pie and Nurse Redheart charge into the ring-<br>Discord: And the rest of Cheerilee's team is getting involved!  
>-Babs Seed, Sour Tooth and Fleetfoot charge in as well, causing a minor brawl in the ring until the referee can clear them out-<br>Dr. Whooves: We had a bit of chaos there for a moment, but the match is back on track.  
>*9 minutes later*<br>-Sour Tooth has Nurse Redheart up against the turnbuckle and manages to hit a Aftertaste. She goes for a pin, only for it to be broken up by Cheerilee-  
>Discord: Sour Tooth almost had it, but Cheerilee intervenes!<br>-Fleetfoot rushes in and hits Cheerilee with a Flight of the Fleetest-  
>Dr. Whooves: Flight of the Fleetest! Cheerilee is out!<br>-Limestone rushes in and hits Fleetfoot with a Rolling Stone, but is quickly taken out afterward when Spitfire hits her with a Glory Bomb-  
>Discord: Fleetfoot and Limestone are down too! This is pandemonium!<br>-Marble ambushes Spitfire with a Mhmm, only to get attacked by Babs Seed afterward and hit with a Rotten Core. Babs Seed seems to be standing victorious, but a recovered Nurse Redheart hits her with a Defib-  
>Dr. Whooves: Good God! The chaos just keeps going! But now we're back down to the legal women, Nurse Redheart and Sour Tooth!<br>-Sour Tooth gets up and goes to attack Nurse Redheart, but Nurse Redheart counters and hits her with a Checkup-  
>*1….2…..3!*<br>Baritone: Here are your winners, The Acolytes of Equality and the Sediment Sisters!  
>Dr. Whooves: What an upset!<br>Discord: The Sediment Sisters and the Acolytes were definitely underdogs going into this, but they proved themselves quite well in this battle.  
>-The Acolytes begin to celebrate, getting on the turnbuckles and doing their usual equality symbols, but they're interrupted when the Sediment Sisters suddenly attack both of them-<br>Dr. Whooves: What the?! The Sediment Sisters turning on their former teammates!  
>Discord: Their can only be one team who goes on to win the Sublime Tag-Team Championships, it's every duo for themselves now!<br>-The Sediment Sisters quickly beat down the Acolytes of Equality before doing their own celebration-  
>Dr. Whooves: And the Sediment Sisters are the last pair of women standing! Could this be an omen for High Stakes? We'll find out soon enough, see you Sunday everyone!<br>*End of Show*

Match Results:  
>Dr. Caballeronw Lady Constanza defeated Uncle Wing (9:03)  
>Commander Hurricane defeated Daring Do (16:34)<br>King Blueblood/w Divine Intervention defeated Big MacIntosh (17:47)  
>Pinkie Pie won the Fight For Your Right Wild Card Battle Royal (14:02)<br>Checkmate won the Brawl For It All Wild Card Battle Royal (11:54)  
>The Sediment Sisters and The Acolytes of Equality defeated the Real Equestrians and Babs Seed and Sour Tooth (24:29)<p>

Matchcard for High Stakes (Finalized):

World Fighter's Championship: Rainbow Dash vs. Starlight Glimmer  
>World Brawler's Champoinship: Underbaker vs. Blueblood<br>International Championship: Vinyl Scratch vs. Octavia  
>Sublime Tag-Team Championship: The Real Equestrians vs. Babs Seed and Sour Tooth vs. Acolytes of Equality vs. Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie<br>Combos of Carnage Championship: Rack Attack vs. SLIME vs. The Teacher's Pets  
>Fight for Your Right Ladder Match: Commander Hurricane, Night Glider, Colgate, Amira, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Maud Pie, and Pinkie Pie<br>Brawl for it All Ladder Match: Hoity Toity, Damien Sandow, Dr. Caballeron, Big MacIntosh, Pipsqueak, Uncle Wing, Steamer, Caramel, and Checkmate


End file.
